Possibilities and Certainties
by mecelphie
Summary: Continuation of I & E. Pt 1: Elphie and Glinda are now engaged and eager to start their lives as fiancées. Pt.2: Ups and downs of engaged life while finishing their degrees. Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

POSSIBILITIES AND CERTAINTIES

A/N: This story is a continuation of Easier Said Than Done and Inevitabilities and Eventualities. It will contain all of the original characters, plot lines, activities, and running jokes that were developed previously, and continue to explore the ups and downs of life with Lyndie, Elphie, their families and friends. Many things await my cast of characters at Shiz and beyond and I hope I can continue to tell their story with an appropriate mix of laughter, tears and romance. Possibilities and Certainties picks up where I and E left off, with Glinda and Elphie getting engaged. This is a short chapter, meant to ease the transition between the two stories. I hope you enjoy it. mecelphie.

X

Glinda sat on the sofa in the library of Upland Manor in Elphie's arms watching how the light from the flickering fire and the twinkling ceiling sparkled in her beautiful diamond engagement ring, which was her great great grandmother Upland's engagement ring. She compared it to the sparkle from the small but radiant diamond embedded in the white gold band of Elphie's engagement ring, which had been her very first real gemstone ring. The sentimentality of it threatened to make her sniffly again until she noticed the clock.

"Happy Anniversary Elphie!" Glinda giggled.

"Anniversary?" Elphie chuckled as she played with the unfamiliar, but not unwelcome ring on her finger.

"We've been engaged for one whole hour." Glinda bubbled and bounced.

"I see. Well then happy anniversary my beautiful, bubbly fiancée." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda gently.

"Fiancée, I love that word! We are fiancées." Glinda giggled.

"I think that we are affianced, not fiancées."

"You are going to ruin our one hour anniversary of being engaged by picking nits?" Glinda pouted.

"Forgive my sweet. I love the word fiancées." Elphie smiled and kissed that precious pout.

"Me too. I can't wait to introduce you. This is my fiancée, Elphaba. May I introduce Elphaba, my fiancée. Oh, here comes my fiancée now. And even better I'm Elphaba's fiancée." Glinda bubbled with sheer delight.

"I am engaged to be married. My fiancée's name is Glinda." Elphie said with a smile.

"That sounds so nice. I'm your fiancée. We are engaged. You proposed to me. It was so traditional and romantic." Glinda sighed as she snuggled close.

"Do you know why engagement and wedding rings are worn right here?" Elphie said wiggling Glinda's ring finger.

"Cause they'd look silly in your ears?" Glinda responded with a giggle.

"Well there is that. But traditional belief in the ancient culture established that there is a vein that runs directly from the heart…" Elphie said as she placed her finger on Glinda's chest.

"… To the fourth finger of the left hand." She continued as she moved her finger along Glinda's chest, down the inside of her arm, over her palm, to her ring.

"It's called the vena amoris. The vein of love. That's why traditionally the engagement ring is placed on this finger, often called the ring finger." Elphie smiled as she wiggled Glinda's finger again.

"Oh sweet Oz, that is so romantic. The vein of love." Glinda sighed as she started at Elphie's heart and traced the same path to her ring.

"Kiss me please." She asked after she kissed Elphie's finger.

"I think that is a very appropriate way to celebrate a one hour anniversary." Elphie grinned.

"One hour and ten minutes." Glinda giggled as she tickled Elphie's palm.

"Now who is picking nits?" Elphie chuckled as she retuned the palm tickle.

"Shush. I'm being accurate." Glinda smiled as she started to caress Elphie's hand.

"How thoughtful of you." Elphie responded.

"I'm an engaged woman now. I need to think maturely." Glinda said then giggled.

"So are we continuing this conversation or are we kissing? Elphie grinned.

"Kissing, definitely kissing. I hear that's what engaged people do."

"Interesting concept. What was it we were doing before?"

"You know, not many people know this, but you talk far too much." Glinda chuckled and kissed Elphie softly.

"How about if I just say that I love you very much and leave it at that." Elphie smiled and returned the soft kiss.

"I love you too, my beautiful, chatty fiancée." Glinda giggled then skipped gentle kiss and kissed Elphie with great passion.

"Making out as fiancées is fun." Glinda sighed after a particularly invigorating and interesting kiss caress combination.

"So making out as girlfriends was not?" Elphie said with a teasing twinkle in her eye.

Okay, it's more fun. Great Oz but being engaged has made you an even meaner mean green thing."

"Yes, but I am your mean green thing." Elphie smiled as she moved Glinda's now down and disheveled hair behind her ears.

"And we have rings to make it official." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie again.

"Elphie, did Momsie tell you about this ring?" Glinda asked as she played with Elphie's ring finger.

"Only that it was your first diamond ring. I didn't even see it until you put it on my finger." Elphie smiled.

"Momsie is wonderful. I couldn't have chosen a better one myself. Namom gave this to me when I was five. I was not happy at first because it did not look like her and mama's rings. She told me that it doesn't matter how big a diamond is, but how it looks on the wearer. She chose this one because it was perfect in every fashion, and sparkled brilliantly, just like me. I asked her why it was not in a little holder like hers." Glinda said fingering the mounting of her diamond.

"She said that just like precious little girls were safely tucked away in their families to keep them safe, precious little diamonds were embedded into their rings to keep them safe."

"Namom is a very wise woman. This ring is beautiful. I've never had a ring before, of any sort. I think it's nice that my first one was one of yours."

"I know. It's perfect, we both have special sentimental rings." Glinda sniffled.

"So it is okay that I did not go out and select one for you from a jeweler?" Elphie asked.

"Oh my love, I would have adored and cherished any ring that you put on my finger. But the fact that you chose to give me a ring that is part of my family history…" Glinda sniffled and then started to cry.

"It meant a great deal to your parents too, as was the fact that I accepted a ring for you to give to me. I am a little ashamed of the fact that it did not occur to me that you would want to reciprocate my proposal."

"Oh no my Elphie, don't be. You thought to propose in the first place. We never even talked about that,"

"Lyndie please don't let this upset you, but I didn't think of it. Byjon talked to me about it, that day we went with your parents to his house for dinner." Elphie said carefully.

"Byjon? That's why Momsie wouldn't let us back in, he was overcome with joy, and you were confused." Glinda said as tears fell.

"Yes my precious. Apparently, your mother clued into the fact that Byjon wanted to talk to me about something and helped provide us with some privacy. He said that Intuits are clever and can be sneaky."

"We are." Glinda giggled.

"He suggested that I propose to you, to create a romantic traditional memory that we will both cherish. He said that neither he nor Walik thought to do that. They never really regretted it, but he said that he would sometimes wonder what it might have been like. We had a very nice talk. The last visit we had with him before he died, he made me promise that I would propose to you. I told him that I was going to." Elphie said then pulled a weepy Glinda to her and held her tightly until her tears ran their course, then kissed and caressed her with purpose.

Elphie knew that Glinda was not upset, just overcome with both of their emotions. She wanted to hear more about the conversation with Byjon, so Elphie told her. Then Glinda wanted to know everything so Elphie told her about researching, her thoughts on the way home from Colwen Grounds, the silent conversation with Byjon before asking her parents for permission and finishing up with the library and dinner. The story was interlaced with tears, giggles, kisses and caresses; even Elphie was a little tearful.

The story came to a close, the tears and giggles ran their course and soon there were just soft kisses and tender caresses. They used those to reacquaint themselves with each other's faces, necks, hands and fingers. They had no idea that so much time had passed until they heard the front door closing.

"Elphie, my parents are home…let's go tell them we are engaged." Glinda bubbled as she disentwined from Elphie and hopped off of the sofa.

"Lyndie my sweet, they already kn…you know…let's go tell them." Elphie grinned and Glinda wiggled with delight, kissed her then pulled her toward the door.

"Momsie, Popsicle guess what?" Glinda said dramatically.

"Well hello darlings, how was your evening?" Gwenot chuckled.

"It was very nice. Elphie proposed then I proposed and now we are engaged! To be married!" Glinda said barely getting the words out from all the excitement.

"Congratulations my darling girls." Gwenot beamed as she hugged her wiggly, bouncy daughter then Elphie.

"Thank you for everything you did to make this work." Elphie whispered to Gwenot when she accepted her hug.

"The look on your faces is all the thanks I need." Gwenot smiled as she nodded towards Glinda, glowing in her father's arms.

Samion and Gwenot removed their outerwear then joined the girls in the library. Glinda chattered rapid fire about what they had for dinner, the falling stars, how the light reflected in her ring, and how perfect everything was.

"Momsie, thank you for this." Glinda said, becoming sniffly as she held Elphie's hand and touched her ring.

"This was…I can't even describe what I felt when I saw this in the bag and knew what I got to do with it."

"Yes Gwenot thank you. Proposing to Glinda, saying the words, hearing her response and putting that very special ring on her finger, was an indescribable feeling. But hearing her ask me, and feeling this ring being put onto my hand was even beyond that." Elphie said.

"Oh my girls, my darling girls, I am so very glad that this night was memorable and precious to you. That is how it should be and the fact that your father and I could help make it so brings us more joy than you will ever know. We are proud that you are engaged and that we can introduce Elphaba as our daughter's fiancée." Gwenot smiled and Glinda sniffled harder.

"We were practicing saying that too." She said with a sniffled giggle.

"I could not agree more. This is indeed a joyous occasion at Upland Manor and tomorrow we will celebrate with a grand brunch. How does that sound?" Samion smiled.

"Oh boy, and we can tell Cook and Hensign and thank them and everyone else. Glinda bubbled.

"Yes my darling. But now I have something for you, so you can continue your private celebration." Gwenot said.

"You do?" Glinda said happily as Samion went out into the hall to retrieve a parcel.

"It is from Byjon actually. We went by to get it on the way back here from the club. He left instructions that this was an engagement gift for you two; I do not know what it is. He adored you both so very much. He is pleased now, I'm sure." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm sure too." Elphie said with an enigmatic smile.

"Oh let's open it Elphie." Glinda said excitedly when her father handed her the package.

"In private darling, it is for you two alone. So we will leave you to it and we will celebrate together in the morning." Gwenot said gently.

"Okay Momsie. I love you, you too Daddy." Glinda sniffled and hugged both of her parents hard then Elphie followed suit.

"Enjoy your night girls and congratulations. We could not be happier." Samion smiled.

There was another round of hugs and kisses before Glinda and Elphie were settled back on the sofa.

"Our first engagement gift." Glinda smiled.

"You do the honors my sweet." Elphie said and Glinda tore the paper revealing a recording and a note. She handed the note to Elphie then realized that Elphie did not have her glasses so she opened it herself after a few sniffles that were kissed away.

"_Congratulations my engaged to be married studious starlets."_ Glinda read then giggled.

"_What a wonderful occasion this is, I am sure that it was romantic and memorable. It is regrettable that I cannot be there to share in your joy, but I hope this will help. My engagement gift to you. This is the song that Walik wrote for our wedding, or actually our wedding night. He sang it to me then because he wanted it to be just for us, and no one but we two have ever heard it. Just like with the other song that I gave you, knowing that this song, my Wali's precious words will be heard by two souls so in love brings me great joy. Listen to the words my girls, sing them to one another and dance to them. Dance to them and know that they are words of not just love, but of the wonder of love, of the unspoken manner of it, and how it connects two people. So listen with your hearts, sing and dance. Your lives are new now my studious starlet's savor it all and continue to adore one another._

_Your loving Byjon."_

Glinda read Byjon's words with both happy and sad sniffles.

"He is larger than life, even in death." Glinda said.

"Shall we listen my sweet?"

"With our hearts." Glinda smiled then Elphie kissed her, put on the recording and was back on the sofa with Glinda in her arms when the piano started playing. She tightened her hold when Walik's lovely tenor voice started singing.

"I have never felt like this

_For once I'm lost for words_

_Your smile has really thrown me._

_This is not like me at all_

_I never thought I'd know_

_The kind of love you've shown me._

_Now, no matter where I am_

_No matter what I do_

_I see your face appearing_

_Like an unexpected song_

_An unexpected song_

_That only we are hearing_

_I don't know what's going on_

_Can't work it out at all_

_Whatever made you choose me?_

_I just can't believe my eyes_

_You look at me as though_

_You couldn't bear to lose me._

_Now, no matter where I am_

_No matter what I do_

_I see your face appearing_

_Like an unexpected song_

_An unexpected song_

_That only we are hearing_

_I have never felt like this_

_For once I'm lost for words_

_Your smile has really thrown me._

_This is not like me at all_

_I never thought I'd know_

_The kind of love you've shown me._

_Now no matter where I am_

_No matter what I do_

_I see your face appearing_

_Like an unexpected song_

_An unexpected song_

_That only we are hearing_

_Like an unexpected song_

_An unexpected song_

_That only we are hearing."_

Glinda and Elphie could only cling to each other and listen, transfixed. Glinda could not even sniffle. The words were simple, yet powerful and they could hear the emotion in each syllable.

"Oh sweet Oz, how he loved Byjon." Glinda finally managed to say.

"Elphie those thoughts, those feelings, I've felt the same things about you." Glinda said with a sniffle.

"I have had them too, all of them. This song, like the last is unbelievable. I can feel it within me." Elphie said softly.

"Me too. Shall we dance now my love?" Glinda smiled.

"I'd love to." Elphie said.

She put on the recording again and they held each other as they moved to the slow melody, singing the little bits they remembered. When it ended Elphie put it on again and they danced in earnest. They put it on again and Elphie sang the entire song with a great deal of emotion as she wiped tears from Glinda's face.

"Elphie, this is the best possible gift. It meant so much to him and he gave it to us." Glinda said as they swayed to the music again.

"And now it means so much to us." Elphie said.

"So very much. Sing to me again?" Glinda grinned and Elphie put the song on again and sang the words softly as she held Glinda close. When the song was over, they were drawn into a very nuanced kiss that left them both breathless.

Glinda took Elphie's hand and led her back to the sofa. They kissed again then snuggled quietly until the inevitable yawn.

"Maybe we should go upstairs now." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's hair.

"Oh Elphie, I don't want to." Glinda said.

"We've had a big day and an emotional one, we became engaged tonight, remember?" Elphie said.

"Oh I remember. That's why I don't want to leave here. What if I am in a dream, an incredible Elphie scented, beautiful song, sparkly diamond perfect dream?" Glinda said softly.

"Then I'm in it to. Only mine's Lyndie scented." Elphie chuckled softly.

"Well together things are the best." Glinda giggled.

"Let's just snuggle here, with the crackling fire and sparkly ceiling."

"All right my sweet, let's get comfortable, but I promise that this is not a dream." Elphie said as she and Glinda reclined and got comfortable.

"Lyndie, I gave myself a gift tonight, better than any dream. I asked you to marry me and felt every moment, every precious moment." Elphie said.

"It was the night for gifts then, because I got you. Whatever made you choose me?" Glinda sang the line from the song.

"I just can't believe my eyes, you look at me as though, you couldn't bear to lose me." Elphie continued singing.

"I can't. And I can't be apart from you, not tonight." Glinda said and Elphie could hear the emotion in her voice.

"Then you won't be. We will sleep here snuggled close."

"Thank you Elphie, and thank you for asking me to marry you." Glinda sighed happily.

"Thank you for accepting and then returning the proposal." Elphie smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Glinda smiled as she moved a little closer to Elphie under the blanket that her love conjured.

They talked a little more and Elphie sang a little more. Glinda played with Elphie's fingers, both rings and drifted off to sleep to dream of possibilities. Elphie stayed awake longer, reliving the amazing night that had just passed. It had been so good, and so right that she was a little sad to see it end. But she knew, with certainty, that she would awake and see the new day through the eyes of an engaged girl.

"As well as my own." She chuckled as she closed her eyes to sleep.

X

A/N: I know… two of these in one chapter, but it was necessary. Walik's wedding song is Unexpected Song by Andrew Lloyd Webber from the musical "Song and Dance." Byjon may have been the romantic, but Walik, like Elphie, has his moments. mecelphie.


	2. Chapter 2

Hensign went into the library to retrieve the cart from Glinda and Elphaba's dinner after Cook told him that it had not been returned the previous night. He saw the cart covered with linen but also saw the fire still going and wine glasses on the coffee table. That was his clue that one, or perhaps both of the young ladies of the house had fallen asleep in there. With a slight smile on his face, he quietly left the room.

"I take it that the girls are still in there." Samion chuckled when he saw his butler gently closing the doors to the library.

"Good morning sir. I am assuming that at least Miss Elphaba is. I cannot fathom her leaving without tidying up first." Hensign smiled.

"True. Hensign we are going to have a household brunch today. I have already spoken to Cook, but I would like you to invite Sargy, Trezia, Jefet, Gardner and Tymik." Samion said.

"Very good sir, I'll see to it now."

"Thank you." Samion smiled.

Hensign nodded and left to attend to the task. The request to gather the staff for brunch wasn't a new one. It happened once or twice a year to make an important announcement, celebrate a staff milestone or simply because Mr. or Mrs. Upland wanted to. This was a warm, informal, accepting, open and honest household, even for the staff and that was a rarity among the rich and powerful households in Gillikin.

He was fairly certain that this brunch was for an announcement involving the young ladies, and that did not surprise him. Some of things that occurred at Upland Manor intrigued, challenged and on occasion amused him, but rarely surprised him. As he headed out to the carriage house to speak to Jefet, he knew that whatever came out of this brunch would be embraced by the staff. And if it was what he anticipated it to be, they would celebrate it right along with the family, because that is the type of household that Upland Manor was.

X

Glinda's eyes blinked open and she grinned as she took stock. A crackling fire, sparkled ceiling, a ring on her finger, a ring on Elphie's finger, that could only mean one thing. Last night wasn't a dream; she was engaged to her precious Elphie. She knew from Elphie's breathing and how her arms were just draped over her that her love was still asleep and it made her smile. Glinda knew exactly how she wanted to begin the morning and started to carefully turn around so she could face Elphie, hopefully without waking her. She moved a little too far over however, and fell off of the sofa tugging on Elphie's shirt as she went.

"Well that didn't go as planned." She huffed then heard Elphie mutter and saw her start to sit up.

"Lyndie?" Elphie said with a hint of her morning grump peeking through the confusion and concern.

"Down here Elphie." Glinda smiled, finding the amusement in the situation.

"What in Oz are you doing on the floor?" Elphie grumbled as she tried to orient.

"I fell off the sofa." Glinda said sitting up.

"Fell? My sweet, are you injured?" Elphie said snapping into reality as she reached down for Glinda.

"Not injured, but I am upset. I had such a good plan." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"Well tell me my part in it and we will start again." Elphie smiled.

"Go back to sleep, but hold on to me." Glinda chuckled.

"All right." Elphie chuckled as they maneuvered themselves back into position and got settled.

"Are you asleep yet?" Glinda giggled after playing with Elphie's fingers for a few beats.

"Yes." Elphie said and Glinda giggled more as she started to turn in Elphie's arms.

Elphie held onto her as promised and soon felt the shift complete. Then she felt soft lips against her cheek then against her lips.

"Elphie." Glinda murmured then whisper-kissed her. Elphie grumbled something and shifted slightly, just as she knew she was supposed to do.

"My love, wake up." Glinda said was she continued to brush her lips over Elphie's cheek and lips.

"Why?" Elphie grumped.

"Because I want to kiss you awake on our first morning of being engaged." Glinda cooed.

"That's as good a reason as any, I guess." Elphie said then opened her eyes and smiled as she pressed her forehead to Glinda's.

"Good morning my beautiful fiancée." Elphie whispered and Glinda beamed.

"Good morning to you too my beautiful fiancée." Glinda said then kissed Elphie in earnest.

"Lyndie, it's not that I don't want to do this…" Elphie started but was interrupted with lips brushing hers.

"Because I really do." She tried to talk again, but with the same result.

"But not here. Everyone is home and probably up and about." Elphie said then gently kissed Glinda's pout.

"Oh fine. You're right, but we are engaged now you know." Glinda said.

"I don't think even that would save me, should someone come in and see us entangled like this. Or even worse, franticly trying to disentangle." Elphie chuckled.

"Hmmm. Good point." Glinda giggled.

"But let's remember that franticly disentangling thing for future reference."

Glinda and Elphie managed to get up off of the sofa in spite of Glinda's particular type of assistance. Assistance that was also not quite so helpful as they straightened out their rumpled clothes fussed with Glinda's disheveled hair and tried to find their shoes and stockings. Elphie was laughing at Glinda walking around in her dress boots when a knock on the door made her jump.

"Come on in." Glinda called as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Good morning my darlings." Gwenot smiled.

"Good morning Gwenot." Elphie said with a blush.

"Morning Momsie, guess what?" Glinda said as she bounced over to hug her mother.

"You became engaged last night?" Gwenot laughed lightly.

"We did!" Glinda giggled.

"And Byjon's gift was another one of Walik's wonderful songs."

"What a wonderful gift. Byjon cherished those recordings."

"It was beautiful, and fit us so well. We danced and sang. It was a perfect night. A just plain perfect night." Glinda sighed happily as she took Elphie's hand.

"And this morning wasn't so bad either." She giggled.

"Except for you falling off the sofa." Elphie smiled, still blushing.

"Oh yeah, but that ended well." Glinda bounced.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, Cook is preparing a marvelous brunch buffet and the staff has been invited." Gwenot said with an amused smile.

"Staff?" Elphie said, her confusion evident.

"So we can tell them Elphie, is that okay?" Glinda said feeling her love's defenses start to rise.

"It's fine, having brunch with the staff just never occurred to me." Elphie said sincerely.

"Oh we do this from time to time, for various reasons. This reason will delight them, I promise." Gwenot said reassuringly and Glinda nodded her confirmation.

"Maybe later today we can discuss the formal announcement and your engagement party." She continued and Glinda felt Elphie's defenses strengthen.

"Elphie and I need to talk about it first, is that okay?" Glinda asked as she stroked the back of Elphie's hand.

"Of course darling, of course. Why don't you go get changed, brunch is in an hour and a half or so." Gwenot said sensing some very conflicting things from Elphie.

"Okay Momsie, I can't wait." Glinda said.

"These brunches are always fun, even more so with something to celebrate. I'll see you two soon." Gwenot said and gave Elphie a warm hug, then Glinda.

X

"Your emotions shifted so rapidly, I couldn't help but feel them. What is the matter my love?" Glinda said when they were upstairs in her room.

"Lyndie, brunch is fine, it really is. You can even do the honors." Elphie smiled.

"But?" Glinda said after giving Elphie a gentle kiss.

"My precious girl, I don't want to upset you when you are so happy. But we cannot make a formal announcement; even having a party might not be a good idea, yet anyway. I need to tell Harluc first, so he will know how to handle any fallout. And I need to tell my family. My father will disown me and Nessa more than likely will as well, but I want to tell them myself. Please Lyndie, can these formal, very public things wait, just until I can do that?" Elphie said miserably.

"Once again that place is dictating my life." She added bitterly.

"Elphie, my love, I understand. I really do. It's okay." Glinda said sincerely then kissed Elphie softly and stroked her cheek. She ached to just hold her, but knew that her love was not in a coddleable state.

"How can it be?" Elphie said with irritation at the situation.

"It's not like we have to keep our engagement a secret. We will tell the house today and my family when we visit them, our friends when we get back to Shiz, so it's okay. And even if only my parents could know for now, it wouldn't matter to me Elphie. You proposed to me. I got to propose to you, we accepted. That is all that matters my love. I promise." Glenda said gently.

"All right, I can accept that, for now. But my precious girl you will have…we will have our formal announcement and a party with whomever you want there. I not only want it, I need it." Elphie smiled.

"And what fun we will have planning it all. The party is our official presentation; it's a big deal. And you know, I just thought of something. Manif is going to love this. Let the teasing begin." Glinda giggled.

"As if he doesn't have enough things already." Elphie smiled but Glinda could feel her emotions trying to settle.

"My love, last night I had what I needed to let this all settle and become real, staying there in the library in your arms. Now it is your turn to have what you need to help it settle in. Some time to process it." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie, last night was important to me as well." Elphie said.

"I know Elphie, I know. But not for the same reasons. Why don't you go run me a bath, then go off to your room for some real alone time." Glinda said.

"All right, but first this." Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda into a very intricate kiss.

"You're right, first things first." Glinda grinned when they parted.

Elphie went in to run Glinda's bath, thinking about how much she enjoyed this simple task. She watched from the bathroom doorway as Glinda disrobed and allowed herself to enjoy that as well. But she noticed that Glinda seemed pensive.

"Lyndie, is something wrong?" Elphie said as Glinda came toward her with a little frown on her face.

"My engagement ring. I don't know if I should remove it or not. Momsie said she used to when she washed her hair, because it was a little loose, but I don't think she does now. I don't want to take it off, ever." Glinda sniffled and Elphie held her.

"I have an idea. Why don't I remove it for you, just to be safe. Then when you are finished, I'll slip it right back on." Elphie smiled then patted her bare bottom gently.

"And we'll ask your mother about it later."

"That's a good idea Elphie." Glinda said.

Elphie kissed her while she removed her ring then helped her into her steamy bubble bath.

"It will be right here." Elphie said laying it on her pillow.

"Just come over when you are finished and I will put it back where it belongs."

"And hopefully I will never have to take it off again." Glinda said firmly.

"Hopefully not. Enjoy your bath Lyndie. I love you." Elphie smiled and blew Glinda a kiss.

"I love you too." Glinda smiled and blew bubbles at Elphie.

X

Nusee was waiting in the hallway in his 'it's about time' posture.

"Good morning Nuisance. I apologize for not coming back upstairs last night, but I was rather occupied." Elphie smiled as she picked up the kitten.

"I proposed and it went very well. So well in fact, that Glinda proposed to me too. " She said then chuckled as her Familiar pawed at the ring on her finger. She sat down on her sofa and looked at her engagement ring after Nusee gave it a sniff and batted it again.

"I know…it seems odd that I would be wearing something so beautiful and precious given to me by someone even more beautiful and precious. I was worried last night, because I have never worn a ring and the one bracelet I have annoys me. This is the hand I do almost everything with, and I guess time will tell if it will bother me when I work or write. But I think I can get used to this, I want to get used to it. It feels right Nuisance, like it's always been here."

Elphie continued to process out loud, even after Nusee's interest shifted to his little mouse, which he had hidden under Elphie's bed. When she noticed the kitten playing some sort of pouncing game with his toy, she shifted to internal processing. She thought about telling her family and a knot formed in her stomach. Not because of how her father and Nessa would react, or the fact that Nanny and Shell might be hurt by her announcement. The knot was formed because the one thing she could not give her Lyndie was a warm and loving welcome from future in-laws. She tried to focus on possibility that her brother and Nanny might eventually accept them, but the more she thought about it the less likely it seemed, so eventually she just put it away. Sensing that his witch was disturbed by something, Nusee dropped his favorite toy into her lap.

"Are you bringing me this for a reason?" Elphie asked and Nusee nuzzled her hand.

"Well, for whatever reason you did, thank you, I think." She started to say more but was interrupted when Glinda opened her door and came bouncing in wearing only a towel and a big smile.

"I'm finished." Glinda announced happily.

"You are?" Elphie chuckled.

"With my bath, yes." Glinda grinned as she held out both hands, with her ring in the right.

"Ah, I see." Elphie said as she took the ring.

"Put it on like you took it off?" Glinda asked in a whisper.

Elphie drew Glinda to her slowly and caressed her cheek with her thumb. She kissed her slowly, with ardor as she slipped the engagement ring back into its rightful place. Then she put her arms around her and kissed her until she heard that special little combination sigh/moan/whimper.

"Wow." Glinda breathed as she leaned against Elphie for support.

"How was that?" Elphie said after a few beats.

"Wow." Glinda grinned then she looked at her hand and giggled.

"Maybe we should try again with more 'putting it on' and less 'like you took it off'." She chuckled as she held up her hand with her ring on her index finger.

"I got it on the correct hand at least." Elphie smiled as she removed the ring for another try.

She kissed Glinda's hand and put the ring back on its proper finger then kissed her again.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed this, but it might be best if this stays put."

"I couldn't agree more. I'm not naked now." Glinda grinned.

"Actually my sweet…." Elphie started with a smile.

"I know what you are going to say and if you say it, I'll become so." Glinda wiggled happily.

"I'm not sure if that's a promise posing as a threat or a threat posing as a promise." Elphie chuckled.

"Either way, I need to bathe and you need to dress."

"Details, details, but fine." Glinda giggled as made a suggestive show of going over to Elphie's wardrobe and selecting her an outfit.

"You are impossible." Elphie laughed.

"And border-line indecent."

"I'm adorable, and engaged." Glinda giggled.

"You were like this before we were engaged." Elphie pointed out.

"Yes but now it's official." Glinda said then kissed Elphie on the way to the door.

"I can't argue with that. You are officially impossible." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda looked at her with an impish grin and opened the front of her towel. She wiggled her hips, jiggled her breasts and giggled.

"And you have just been officially iggled." Glinda said with a playful lilt in her voice as Elphie looked at her with arched eyebrows and a slight smile.

Glinda closed her towel, blew Elphie a kiss then opened the door and skipped across the hallway. Elphie stood staring at Glinda's closed door for a few beats then exhaled sharply before she closed her door.

"Sweet Oz. Just put that away and maybe you'll stop blushing before brunch." Elphie muttered to herself as she walked to the bathroom.

X

"I am sorry Elphie, but your coloring has almost returned to normal." Glinda giggled as she and Elphie walked hand in hand down the hall towards the staircase.

"I told you no apologies are necessary for being your adorable, uninhibited, impossible self." Elphie smiled.

"Okay, I'll apologize for the timing." Glinda chuckled.

"That I will accept." Elphie said then stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm a little nervous Lyndie." She said quietly.

"Come my love." Glinda said pulling Elphie towards the parlor.

"Unpronounceable scientific name alert." She giggled pointing up as she stopped in the doorway and Elphie smiled then kissed her.

"Why are you nervous Elphie? The staff loves you." Glinda said.

"I'm adjusting to that fact, but I don't think that is it. I don't know why."

"I think it's okay to be a little nervous Elphie. Why don't we talk a walk this afternoon, maybe to the garzebo and just spend some quiet time?" Glinda said.

"I thought that you wanted to go shopping and check on our costumes." Elphie said.

"It will keep until tomorrow. Remember those plans were made BE." Glinda giggled lightly.

"BE?"

"Before engagement." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"True, but then again almost everything in our lives is BE." Elphie smiled.

"There you are girls. Are you ready for brunch and your first announcement." Gwenot said from the doorway.

"We are. Elphie was a little nervous."

"That's understandable darling, but I hope that it is not overwhelming." Gwenot said.

"It's not, I'm fine." Elphie smiled.

"I'm glad. I'll tell everyone that the guests of honor are on the way. The buffet looks wonderful." Gwenot smiled.

"We will be right behind you. Oh and Momsie, do you have time to talk with us after brunch?" Glinda said.

"Certainly darling." Gwenot smiled then left.

"Ready to go tell the household that we are engaged to be married?" Glinda grinned.

"I'm ready for you to. I'm ready for you to sparkle my precious. To bubble, bounce and wiggle with utter delight when you tell people you care about that you are to be married."

"Not just married, but married to the most wonderful, fabulous, sweet, intelligent and beautiful girl in all of Oz." Glinda sighed.

"Then let's go find her so we can make the announcement and eat. I am a little hungry." Elphie said with a merry twinkle in her eye.

"Found her!" Glinda giggled as she held up Elphie's hand.

"I'm happy that you are not so nervous now."

"I'm not." Elphie said as she swung their arms before pulling Glinda towards the door.

"Convenient custom alert." Elphie chuckled pointing up to doorframe.

"I never realized the full potential of this custom until now." Glinda said after a rather nice kiss.

"It will make us late for things if nothing else." Elphie smiled but was shushed with another kiss.

X

"Hi everyone, sorry we took so long. But there was mistletoe and I've never been one to defy tradition." Glinda giggled.

"Unless it suits her to of course." Elphie said with a chuckle and a blush.

"Ignore her, she thinks that she can get away with anything now that we are engaged." Glinda bubbled holding up her hand and bouncing on her heels.

"Elphie proposed to me last night!" She added beaming from ear to ear.

"I did. And then she did." Elphie smiled as she held up her hand, flushing furiously.

Cook put her hands over her mouth as she let out a delighted laugh. Sargy clapped her hands together and Trezia let out a little squeal. The surprise and real excitement was evident on their faces. The men were more subdued but no less thrilled with the announcement. For a moment, there was a buzz of happy murmurings then Hensign spoke up.

"Congratulations Miss Galinda and Miss Elphaba." He said with an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

"Oh my yes." Cook said as she got up to hug Glinda.

"This is joyous news. Congratulations my dear girls." She said after giving both of them a firm hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It is indeed!" Sargy said with a broad grin.

"Absolutely." Trezia agreed.

"Yes, congratulations Misses." Jefet smiled and Gardner and Tymik smiled and echoed the sentiment.

"If I may, I would like to propose a toast." Hensign said. He had filled glasses with juice and nectar for Elphie during the congratulations.

"Of course Hensign." Samion smiled.

"Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba; on behalf of the staff of Upland Manor I would like to congratulate you on your engagement and we all wish you every happiness. To the young ladies of the house and the happy news of their betrothal." The butler's words were rather formal, but his tone of voice conveyed sincerity and support.

"Here, here." Everyone at the table said as they completed the toast ritual.

"Thank you, all of you. " Glinda sniffled.

"Thank you for accepting and supporting us, it means a great deal to both of us." She added after a hand squeeze and a smile from Elphie, who could only nod her agreement.

"To us as well. Mrs. Upland and I could not be more elated that we are gaining another daughter. This household has much to be grateful for and much to look forward to. Now let's celebrate this wonderful news by sharing a superb meal." Samion smiled.

As everyone made their way to the buffet table, there were more congratulations. The men shook hands with the girls and Sargy and Trezia gave them both light hugs and big smiles. The girls were treated with a relaxed type of formality that still confused Elphie a little, but with Glinda's hand in hers, she accepted the well wishes of people who meant a great deal to her love and her parents with shy grace.

After plates were loaded up with eggs, waffles, fruit, sweet breads, breakfast meats and potatoes, the conversation turned to the charity event the day before. They all talked about their contribution and how much fun they had. Glinda had a wonderful time teasing them about unwittingly helping Elphie to be sneaky. Elphie participated a little and outwardly appeared to be at ease, but as brunch progressed, Glinda could feel her mood shifting. Because of school, Glinda had not been able to participate in a household brunch for quite some time and as much as she was enjoying this one, she was glad when it was over because she knew that Elphie was at her limit. After another round of congratulations, including a weepy hug from Cook, Glinda took Elphie down to the parlor to wait for her parents.

"I'm not sure what's wrong, so don't ask." Elphie said tiredly as she sat down on the sofa.

"Elphie, really. I wasn't planning on it. I was merely going to put myself in your arms, snuggle close and play with our rings." Glinda smiled as she did just that.

"My fingers are going to start to feel neglected." Elphie said after a bit then kissed Glinda's temple.

"I would never allow that to happen. These fingers are my favorite playthings."

"My lips are deciding whether to feel relieved or offended." Elphie said.

"Well I'm hoping offended, but I'll not huff about it. I'll just wait until a more appropriate time before apologizing to them for misspeaking. I meant to say one of my favorite playthings." Glinda giggled.

"I'm sure they will appreciate that, sometimes they can be a little sensitive about these things." Elphie chuckled.

"Awwww. " Glinda said and shifted to give Elphie a very soft kiss.

"Don't be upset precious lips." She said as she ran her finger over them.

"We'll talk about it."

Glinda broke down into a fit of giggles and the sound of it soothed Elphie as nothing else could.

Samion and Gwenot came in a few minutes later to find their daughter in the grips of a giggle fit and Elphie shaking her head and chuckling.

"Hello Samion and Gwenot. Glinda is amused." Elphie said.

"So we see." Samion chuckled.

"Care to share the mirth little one?"

"Hi Momsie and Daddy." Glinda said as she tried to reign in her giggles.

"I would share, but I'm not sure how. It involves playthings, fingers, lips and unpronounceable names for mistletoe." Glinda said as she sat up wiping tears from her eyes.

"It does?" Elphie said in amusement.

"My original comment sort of snowballed." Glinda grinned.

"Apparently."

"See Gwen, I told you that we've fed her too much." Samion chuckled.

"Oh hush Daddy." Glinda grinned at their old joke.

"So what did you need to discuss my darlings?" Gwenot said.

"A few things. First is ring protocol." Glinda smiled.

Glinda explained to her mother about what had happened at bath time. She was very relieved to find out that her ring had been given a good going over not too long ago and was in excellent shape. Gwenot explained to her that as a general rule of thumb, engagement rings were only removed as a matter of necessity and that she would know when such occasions arose. She told them about how Jilla removed her wedding and engagement rings when she did certain potions because the metal interfered somehow and how Greda rarely had cause to remove hers at all.

"Good, because I never want to take mine off, never ever." Glinda said with conviction.

"I think I'm adapting to mine very well." Elphie said.

"I've never worn a ring before. I told Nusee that it felt right though."

"Oh Elphie, that's so romantic." Glinda sighed.

"Your father hadn't either. He kept taking it off. He even lost it once." Gwenot chuckled.

"Daddy, you didn't!" Glinda said.

"Not lost, misplaced. It was back on my finger in three days. And I was back in her good graces in four." Samion laughed.

"He has Hensign to thank for that. He found it in one of Samion's vest pockets." Gwenot smiled.

"But enough of that, Have your ring concerns been addressed Galinda?" Samion said stressing the your.

"Yes Popsicle, they have." Glinda giggled.

"Fine then, moving on." Samion chuckled and Gwenot gave him an amused glance.

"They are going to continue this later." Glinda giggled softly to Elphie, who smiled and blushed.

"The second item is that Elphie and I would rather stay here today and take a walk instead of going shopping." Glinda said.

"That's fine darling, there is plenty of time for shopping and the costume shop is well stocked. Are you browsing or do you know what you want to wear to the Ball." Gwenot asked.

"I know." Glinda giggled.

"I do not." Elphie smiled and Gwenot arched an eyebrow.

"But I'm confidant that I will at some point."

"I haven't told her, because it will be easier to show her than explain it to her." Glinda smiled.

"My costume requires an explanation? Doesn't that defeat the point?" Elphie said.

"Have you ever heard of a gypsy skirt?" Glinda asked.

"No."

"Then it does require an explanation and that is the point." Glinda chuckled.

"As you wish Lyndie." Elphie laughed.

"As much as possible, yes." Glinda giggled and her mother chuckled.

"Why don't we put this in the Elphaba is a good sport category and move on." Samion laughed.

"Why is that I am never the good sport? Never mind…moving on." Glinda grinned.

"Our last thing is the formal announcement of our engagement."

"Let me Glinda, it's my fault." Elphie said her mood shifting again.

"It's not fault Elphie, it just is." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's hand.

"I need to tell Harluc and my father before any formal announcement can be made. I'm sorry.

"Oh Elphaba darling, no apologies, please." Gwenot said.

"Finding out that their Heir Apparent is engaged to be married to someone of her same gender is not likely to go over well in Munchkinland. I hate that it is dictating my actions, but I don't want it to undo everything I've tried to do to help Nessa and get out from under Colwen Grounds. Harluc needs fair warning to deal with it."

"That is very reasonable." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"I want to tell my father in person. He will disown me, but there is a part of me that wants him to know that I'm happy and that I know how to love and be loved." Elphie said softly.

"Oh my darling." Gwenot said.

"Elphaba, perhaps we could invite your father here. If he sees you with Galinda together as a couple and talks to us about it, it might help him understand a little better." Samion said and Elphie blanched at the thought.

"Oh Oz no!" She said in a fearful exhale.

"I do not mean to be disrespectful and I appreciate that offer more than I can say, but no."

"All right Elphaba. We would never insist on something like this, but want you to know that we are on your side, always. We will support you in whatever manner you need us to." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Honestly, if I thought that it had a chance of helping, even just a little. I would agree, but it won't." Elphie said.

"I have to agree with her, it wouldn't help." Glinda sniffled.

"All right my darlings, we trust your judgment. Samion and I really do understand your need to do this Elphaba and any announcement or other formal engagement things will be put on hold until your say so."

"Thank you." Elphie said, her relief obvious.

"It is your engagement, you do have some say in what happens." Gwenot chuckled lightly, hoping to lighten the mood. Glinda giggled and Elphie relaxed a little.

"But only a little." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie's cheek.

X

"I should have let you tell your parents." Elphie said as they walked to the garzebo. It was very chilly and they were both bundled up, except for their hands, which were clasped together inside the pocket of Elphie's winter cloak. Nusee was tucked away inside, with his little head poking through a gap in the fasteners.

"Elphie what you told them was perfect, they understand sweetheart, I promise." Glinda said. Elphie had been brooding about it since they left the parlor to gather the things they wanted to take with them, even after more reassurances from Samion and Gwenot.

"I do not want him here, at all. I don't want him to infect this place with is condemnation and vitriol. He wouldn't only lash out at me; he would lash out at them, and the staff…and you. I can't allow that here. Not here in the only real home I've ever had. I just can't." Elphie said angrily. Glinda let her brood until they got to the garzebo and were sitting on the sofa in the breakfast on the patio section.

"My love, listen to me please." Glinda said softly after Nusee was let out and had scampered away.

"My parents, especially my mother, understand that you need to handle this in your own way, in your own time. And we have the time sweetheart, plenty of time so there is no need for you to rush to do anything until you are very ready."

"One of the things that I realized bothered me, when I was thinking earlier is that I can't give you a warm loving welcome from in-laws, like I've had." Elphie said her anger shifting into other emotions.

"Elphie, that is not something that is yours to give. And it wasn't mine to give you. My parents gave it to you because they got to know you and love you."

"But you will never have it."

"I do not need it my love. And I am not the only person who has been rejected by their in-laws. Even though I do not know your father as you do, I've read his words, seen his actions. And I have felt the things that he feels. I know how incredibly complicated this is for you and I know how conflicted you are about it. But Elphie, I need you to understand that I am okay with the fact that the only in law that I might have is a brother in law. And I agree with the need to hold off on the formal announcement of our engagement and our party until you settle things at Colwen Grounds. When we do those things, it needs to be right, for both of us. I will accept nothing less." Glinda said with a slight smile then kissed Elphie softly.

"You are very adamant about together things." Elphie said.

"I am. They are important and very precious. And have been known to be fun." Glinda chuckled feeling Elphie's mood ease.

"I love you Lyndie, very much. And I know that you are correct. Sometimes the extreme dichotomy between here and there just overwhelms me."

"I understand. It confounds me too." Glinda grinned.

They cuddled together and talked more for a time, then Elphie paced a little, with Nusee at her heels as she tried to process everything that Glinda, and her parents had said. Nusee paced with her for a time, but ended up scampering back over to the sofa and into the warm folds of Glinda's cloak. Glinda sketched and played with Nusee until Elphie came back over. She was more settled and Glinda could feel that she had accepted some things and simply resigned herself to others.

Since Elphie didn't want to discuss it any more, they talked about other things; the brunch, the staffs' reactions, possible reactions of various family members, even how they woke up. When a series of gentle talk related kisses seemed to taper off, a giggling Glinda pulled a sprig of mistletoe out of her art satchel and held it up as kiss motivation. When Nusee started to jump for it, Elphie mentioned that it might make him sick if he actually ingested it, so to be safe Glinda brought out her wand, floated the sprig up and magically attached it to the roof beam. It took her a few tries to get it right, but she was delighted to play with a new precision spell.

Elphie rewarded her with a very substantial kiss then they settled into some alone but together time, except instead of reading Elphie practiced her flute. Glinda was delighted and sketched Elphie's scales and the other little melodies that she heard. She could not play for very long because of the cold, but promised that she would practice some everyday, or at least try to.

In spite of the chilliness, neither girl was ready to go back to the house. They took the long way to go get a blanket from one of the bench storage places then snuggled together under it, with Nusee burrowed in warm and cozy.

"Elphie, I'd like to tell Minka about us." Glinda said after some quiet snuggling.

"Certainly my sweet, feel free." Elphie said then kissed her love's temple.

"Minnie, Elphie proposed last night. It was so romantic and perfect." Glinda sighed then proceeded to elaborate.

Elphie listened intently as Glinda recounted every little detail of the previous night. She heard the excitement and the happy sniffles and relived those wonderful memories right along with her love. When called upon Elphie happily showed off her ring, told about how she had asked permission and how nervous she had been, but was more than content to just to listen through her love's eyes. Reliving the romance of their proposal made Glinda feel amorous so they shifted a not happy Nusee to another warm spot and snuggled further under the blanked for what Glinda called some engagement style making out. She deemed the layers of extra clothing a fun challenge as opposed to a hindrance and had a great deal of giggly fun rising to the challenge.

They lost all track of time and only knew how late it had gotten when they heard the bell ring. They gathered their things and Elphie tried to refasten Glinda's cloak.

"I think that I'll just leave it undone." Glinda said with a sly smile.

"At least I can take this kind of lukewarm bath." Elphie chuckled as she got Nusee settled under her partially open cloak and Glinda kissed her with vigor and laughed with sheer delight at the thought.

X

"I prepared a very special dessert in honor of your engagement." Cook said to Glinda and Elphie after a leisurely, fun and sumptuous meal.

"Oh Cook, how sweet of you. I love your special desserts."

"Well this one is a new gourmet one I learned from my sister. It's a clafouti."

"I've had clafouti before, at Colwen Grounds. It was like a baked custard, cherries baked in a special type of batter. It was delicious." Elphie said.

"Sounds wonderful." Glinda said.

"We have experimented with different fruits. This is with roasted figs and pears. Something for both of you." Cook chuckled.

They all tried the new dessert, proclaimed it to be a triumph and Glinda gave Cook a huge hug. The dinner conversation about the last Masquerade Ball and some things planned for the upcoming one continued as they all ate too much of the delicious treat. After dinner, they went into the music room for some family time.

There was a fire going and they way it reflected in the mirrored tiles made the room seem even more warm and friendly. They talked about the events of the day as they sipped some sort of after dinner drink. Then Samion played the piano and everyone sang along. Elphie showed them the new things she could play on her flute and even took a shy bow as she accepted her ovation.

"Excuse us." Glinda said urgently after a glance at clock during a conversation about Elphie's tutor.

"Lyndie…" Elphie said as Glinda pulled her through the music room.

"We'll be right back." Glinda grinned on the way out of the door.

"Whatever it is it's good." Gwenot chuckled to a very confused Samion.

"Glinda where are we going?" Elphie said as she all but ran beside her giggling love.

"Here." Glinda said as they went into the library, coming to a halt in front of the fireplace.

"Made it!" She added triumphantly gazing into Elphie eyes.

"In less than two minutes we will have been engaged for one whole day." Glinda grinned.

"Ah, I see." Elphie smiled and caressed Glinda's cheek. They gazed and caressed until the clock chimed.

"Happy anniversary my fiancée." Elphie whispered.

"Happy anniversary my fiancée." Glinda echoed the kissed Elphie softly.

Elphie responded to the kiss and very slowly, very deliberately they deepened it. When they parted, Glinda gave Elphie one soft kiss for every hour of engagement then they shared another complex, intricate kiss.

"Sorry we just ran out." Glinda said when they rejoined Samion and Gwenot fifteen minutes later.

"Technically, I was pulled out." Elphie smiled.

"Fine. I wanted to celebrate the exact moment of our one day anniversary in the library." Glinda giggled.

"Your father waited a week before he declared an anniversary." Gwenot smiled.

"What did you do?" Glinda asked.

"I took my beautiful bride to be dancing." Samion smiled.

"Oh how romantic, dancing." Glinda wiggled happily.

"Would you care to dance my beautiful bride to be?" Elphie smiled as she curtsied.

"I'd love to my beautiful bride to be." Glinda responded with a curtsy and they walked into the dancing area as Samion put on some music.

Elphie and Glinda danced a perfect waltz in honor of their engagement then watched as Samion and Gwenot did the same. They all danced together, changing partners frequently and enjoying themselves immensely. Glinda pouted a bit when Samion and Gwenot excused themselves because it was getting late. But she understood that her father had to go to work, and her mother had a meeting in the morning. Elphie and Glinda stayed and danced for a while after their parents left, but the realization of how late it really was eventually hit them and they waltzed their way upstairs.

X

"I had a wonderful time this evening." Elphie said as they snuggled on Glinda's sofa in their nightdresses.

"It was perfect. We will have lots of these nights Elphie and other perfect nights, the possibilities are endless." Glinda sighed happily and shifted around for another kiss.

They had been sharing kisses and caresses for quite awhile, between short times of talking about dancing, but this time Glinda initiated something more vigorous. She invited Elphie to respond by caressing her cheeks and gently tugging on her earlobe with her teeth. Elphie responded by slowly tracing Glinda's favorite route from her cheek to her lips by way of the nape of her neck then kissed her with passion and purpose.

"Do you feel different Elphie?" Glinda said when their round of explorative, fervent kisses ended.

"Now that you are engaged?"

"I do, in a way. I feel…it's silly."

"No my love, what?" Glinda said encouraging Elphie with a soft kiss to her temple.

"I feel permanent, like I'm finally a constant in my own life. I think it's a function of trusting myself to do this, but I'm not entirely sure."

"I sort of get that. I feel different too. It's like I've just been let into an exclusive club and now I have to learn all the rules. It's exhilarating." Glinda said.

"We both need to learn those rules, I think."

"Yippee, more study snuggles." Glinda wiggled in Elphie's arms and searched out a kiss then yawned.

"Good to know your trusty alarm still functions."

"We'd have a lot more playtime without them." Glinda pouted.

"We never would have survived without them." Elphie clarified after she kissed the pout.

It took more than fifteen minutes to perform the usual tucking into bed rituals, but eventually Glinda declared herself sufficiently kissed, caressed and tucked, at least until morning. Elphie blew her a kiss at the door, turned off the light then climbed into her own bed with a book.

She was tired, but not sleepy so she thought about how many different types of cozy and warm she was feeling as she scratched Nusee's ears. When he was curled up and purring, Elphie opened one of her accelerated studies program test preparation books to study.

She wasn't at it too long when she heard a noise. She put down her book to listen and heard it again. As she was getting up to go check on Glinda, Glinda came through her door with tears streaming down her face.

"Lyndie, my precious what is wrong?" Elphie said as she hurried over to gather her up.

"I was thinking about study snuggles." Glinda choked back a sob as she tried to talk.

"It hit me that I can't not ever take my ring off, because we can't wear our engagement rings at Shiz." She said then let the sobs escape as she buried her head against Elphie.


	3. Chapter 3

Elphie held a sobbing Glinda, rubbing her back, whispering in her ear, stroking her hair, all the things she usually did to help her sensitive love calm down from being upset or center herself empathicly. But nothing was really working. Glinda was trying to tell Elphie what had happened, but was only hiccupping and stammering through her tears. Elphie knew that Glinda's tears were a way of expressing herself and was very familiar with the different forms her tears took. She also knew that whether Glinda's tears were happy sniffles, sobs to vent off frustration or tears that streamed silently down her face when she had her feelings hurt, they usually had a purpose. In Elphie's mind, Glinda's bouts of tears seemed organized and at least somewhat in her control. This one did not and that concerned her.

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie said quietly after giving the tears time to run their course and realizing that they were not. Glinda hiccupped again and tried to talk, but was still far too upset.

"Glinda, you need to stop crying." Elphie said. She had only flat out told her love to stop crying one other time since they had become friends and she felt like as big of a callous cad now as she had then.

"You need to stop my precious, you are going to make yourself ill. I'm going to help you." Her words were soft, reassuring and spoken directly into Glinda's ear. Glinda inhaled in ragged breaths, nodded her head.

Elphie pried Glinda away from her just enough to be able to close her door and take her still tearful love over to the bed.

"Into your cocoon my precious girl." Elphie said as she maneuvered Glinda into position.

When Glinda was curled between Elphie's legs with her head in position to feel and hear the beating of her heart, and warm and cozy under the covers with Elphie's arms around her, Elphie started to sing the storm song.

By the time she had sung it through twice, Glinda was back in control and her tears were just sniffles. She let herself be coddled and caressed, soaking in her Elphie until she trusted herself to speak.

"I don't know why I was crying like that Elphie, I don't." Glinda said without moving.

"Tell me what happened my sweet." Elphie said as she continued to rub Glinda's back.

"I was thinking about those special engagement study snuggles and about telling Loma and everyone and showing them our rings. It hit me as I was falling asleep, I could feel it hit me physically, that we can't wear our rings at Shiz, my mind reeled into all sorts of horrible scenarios, and I started to cry. I don't know why." She started to sniffle.

"I know none of those scenarios could happen, but it made me insecure. And I fibbed to you, we do have to keep our engagement a secret." And the tears started all over again.

"Lyndie my precious girl, you need to listen to me. You did not fib to me; our engagement will be no more of a secret than us being girlfriends was. You can tell our friends, Mr. Kwenyo, Tyuron and Uliko. You can show off our rings and proudly tell them how I proposed." Elphie said soothingly.

"I guess that's true." Glinda said as she uncurled and shifted over to a more conventional snuggling position.

"But we still can't wear our rings." She said with a more normal huff and pout.

"Not all the time, that's true. But we can sometimes, like in our room after classes and when we are with just our friends. Lyndie it won't be perfect. I wish that I could make it that way, but I can't. We will figure it out though, we always do. Remember what you told me. I proposed to you, you got to propose to me, we accepted. That is all that matters." Elphie said and kissed Glinda softly.

"Unfair using my own words to make a point. But you are right. I really over reacted." Glinda said.

"No you didn't, not really. Lyndie you have been so excited and at full bubble since we proposed. You have been feeling all of the happiness of everyone, in addition to helping me with my own confused emotions. Plus you are very tired." Elphie said.

"I crashed, sort of." Glinda said as she realized what probably happened.

"Yes, my sweet, I think that you did. I didn't even realize it myself until I had you all cozy under here with me." Elphie said and kissed Glinda again.

"But that doesn't mean that there isn't cause for you to be upset. I find the thought of not having this ring on slightly disconcerting myself."

"Really?" Glinda said.

"Of course. It surprises me a little, but it's a part of me already."

"It's just so unfair Elphie." Glinda said unhappily.

"It is, but we will figure out something. We'll talk to your mother…"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea." Glinda said as she started to throw off the covers, disturbing Nusee who had quietly made himself comfortable near Glinda sometime during the conversation.

"No my precious, not now. It is very late, you are tired and need to sleep and even out. We can talk to her tomorrow." Elphie said as she pulled the covers back over them.

"She has a meeting. I'll get up early, to talk to her before she leaves." Glinda pouted again, but knew that Elphie was correct.

"Lyndie it will work out, if for no other reason than you won't have it any other way. But it doesn't have to work out right now. You are tired and still upset. Think about here and now, our break. We have your family to tell, and Manif and Dani. We have things to do in Frottica where introductions are inevitable." Elphie said with a soft chuckle.

"You're right Elphie. The thought of not being able to wear my ring all the time just really upset me, but I know we will think of something. Or Momsie will." Glinda said as she yawned.

"Why don't we go out on a date, before we leave for Namom's in a few days? We can have dinner at Ilono's and go dancing at the Emerald Café." Elphie smiled.

"That sounds nice. I'm feeling better now Elphie, and sleepy. Tomorrow everything will be clearer, right?" Glinda asked.

"Right. Now sleep my very precious fiancée." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a gentle kiss.

"Fiancée, I will never get tired of hearing that." Glinda said.

"I love you Elphie, thank you for letting me stay here with you."

"It's an engagement emergency." Elphie said solemnly. Glinda shifted and saw laughter in her eyes and started to giggle.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said and drew Elphie into a very elaborate good night kiss.

"And I you." Elphie said when she could form words.

They kissed again then stretched out into their sleeping snuggle position. Elphie started to sing their new song, but only got through the first few lines before she heard Glinda's soft snore. Elphie spent some time processing what had just happened. She didn't get very far though before she fell asleep as well.

X

Elphie woke up with a start, from a dream that was already fading. The dream was, but the feelings of fear and paranoia were not. It was barely dawn and she knew that Glinda would be asleep for hours yet so she carefully disengaged herself from Glinda, put a pillow in her place and went over to her sofa. Nusee followed her but went over to the door. Elphie let him out then looked up and down the quite hallway then chastised herself for doing it. Leaving the door open for Nusee, she got her dream journal, the book she was starting to study the night before and her glasses then settled on the sofa with a blanket.

Gwenot was heading for the staircase when she saw light coming from Elphaba's doorway. She knew that the girl was an early riser, but decided to go check on her, just in case. From the door, way she saw Elphie reading on her sofa, Glinda asleep in the bed and Nusee playing with his little mouse.

"Good morning darling." Gwenot said quietly and Elphie jumped.

"Good morning Gwenot." Elphie said when she reoriented. No one really made note of the startles anymore because it was expected.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry Gwenot." Elphie said indicating Glinda in her bed.

"She was very upset last night."

"No apologies are necessary. What happened with Galinda?" Gwenot said.

"It hit her as she was falling asleep that we would not be able to wear our rings at Shiz. I think that thought triggered a little empathic crash. She was almost inconsolable. But we managed. And I talked her out of coming down to talk to you about what we could do about it." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I read about empathic crashes, should I contact Chaxi about it?" Gwenot said concerned.

"I do not believe that is necessary, I don't think it was a full blown one. We averted one of those once. She was just extremely upset after being extremely bubbly." Elphie said.

"I'll defer to you then. Oh my poor, romantic and sensitive little girl. I was wondering when that little detail would catch up to her. Samion and I talked about this very thing yesterday and we have an idea. I'd like to keep it as a Lurlinemas surprise, but if she really needs to know, we will tell you both. It is for you as well."

"I told her you could probably help. She went to sleep well and slept peacefully, but I'll tell her you have a plan. That will brighten her day." Elphie smiled.

"I'm glad. And how are you faring?" Gwenot asked.

"I'm fine, I woke from a dream I don't remember. I hate it when she is so upset."

"It's not easy when your love is hurting, but as you said, you managed together. If you two are still up for shopping, why don't we meet for lunch at Ilono's first?" Gwenot said.

"She'd like that, as would I." Elphie smiled.

"Good. I'll arrange it with Jefet. Give her a hug for me darling." Gwenot said as she hugged Elphie.

"I will. We will see you later on."

Elphie sighed as she watched her future mother-in-law leave. She was trying not to be too hard on herself for not realizing what would happen when she and Glinda returned to Shiz, but it was hard. If Glinda woke up her normal perky self, she would feel better about it all. Nusee attacking her fingers under the blanket brought her out of her head, so she played with the kitten for a bit then opened her book to study.

X

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said perkily as she hurried from the warm bed over to the warm sofa.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie said as she moved the blanket aside.

"Wait a minute!" Glinda huffed after she looked at the clock.

"Why didn't you wake me so I could talk to Momsie before she left? Maybe I haven't missed her yet." Glinda started to get up but Elphie playfully held onto her.

"She left already Lyndie,"

"See. I wanted to talk to her, you should have wok…how do you know that she left?" Glinda said, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"I was planning on telling you that, but you woke up in quite a mood." Elphie smiled.

""Okay, fine." Glinda said as she snuggled back under the blanket.

"It's too chilly to really start again, so let's just pretend that we are. And start a fire for Oz's sake." Glinda grinned.

Elphie chuckled and created a fire then they had a more normal wake up conversation until they got to the part about talking to Gwenot.

"What a shame that I missed talking to my mother before she left." Glinda said with a little giggle.

"Well she did stop by here. She must have seen the light on." Elphie smiled.

"She invited us to have lunch with her at Ilono's before we go shopping."

"Oh boy! That sounds like fun. Did you tell her why I was in your bed, and you more than likely weren't?" Glinda chuckled.

"I did. She asked about contacting Chaxi for you. I told her I didn't think it was necessary, but it is really your call."

"I'm fine now, but I might talk to her about it when you meet with her."

"That's a good idea. Now on to the pressing issue, she and your father had thought about the Shiz dilemma and she has an idea. She wants to keep it as a Lurlinemas surprise though, unless you really have to know." Elphie smiled.

"I don't. Oh yippee for Momsie. I can't wait to see what her idea is. I'm sorry I fussed at you Elphie." Glinda said.

"That's all right my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"It's a good thing that you love me so much, or else you'd never put up with such bratish behavior."

"That's more than likely true. But we will never know." Elphie smiled.

"Lucky for me. Can we have a good morning kiss now please?" Glinda grinned.

"Absolutely." Elphie smiled and they shared a series of good morning kisses that lasted until the trusty tummy alarm sent them to get dressed for breakfast.

X

"You know Elphie, I like these kinds of mornings." Glinda said in the carriage on the way into town.

"The kind where you wake up fussing at me?" Elphie teased and Glinda stuck out her tongue at her.

"No, the kind where we are sitting by the fire, sharing a blanket, you reading, me sketching, Nusee pouncing on anything that moves under the blanket. Our separate but together time, winter style." Glinda sighed happily.

"That was nice, except for the pouncing." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh I heard a few amused chuckles coming from you." Glinda smiled.

"How do you know that I wasn't chuckling at you?"

"Mean green thing." Glinda laughed.

"But your sketches of Nusee are very good." Elphie said.

"Thank you sweetheart. I like drawing him. I might paint him next."

"I do not believe he would like that. He doesn't seem to like to get wet." Elphie said seriously, but with happy twinkle in her eye. Glinda laughed and they continued their light-hearted banter until they got to the restaurant.

X

"Popsicle!" Glinda bubbled when she saw her father sitting with her mother.

"Hello girls. I couldn't resist the invitation to lunch with the women in my life." Samion smiled as he rose to seat Glinda and Elphie. After a round of hugs for everyone, he was able to do that.

There was some general talk about everyone's morning and how Glinda was doing. Even though Glinda tried to find out what the surprise to help with the Shiz problem was, she assured her mother that just knowing there was something to help was enough. As they talked together, they ordered lunch and enjoyed the atmosphere of a gaily-decorated Ilono's.

"Elphie suggested that she and I could go on a date before we go to Namom's." Glinda said during a lull in the conversation.

"I was thinking, if we gather our things to go tonight and wrap gifts and things tomorrow morning, we could go out tomorrow night and just not stay out late."

"That sounds reasonable darling. As long as you are both ready to go early Saturday morning." Gwenot smiled.

"We will be. Elphie will make sure of that." Glinda grinned and Samion chuckled.

"Did you know that they opened up that little train depot for the Pertha Hills area just recently?" Samion asked.

"No, that's great! Are we going to use it this trip?"

"I thought we'd give it a go. They don't offer many passenger trips yet, and only coach seats are available for now, but it takes two hours or so off of the trip." Samion said.

"Your father and I took a train trip up there last week to find out how feasible it is. The station and area is shaping up nicely. There will be a diner and sundry shop eventually, but the livery is already in place, so our carriage is all arranged." Gwenot said.

"Short trip equals more time at the Lodge." Glinda bubbled.

"Where is the depot located anyway?"

"It was built at Dohirew Crossing, it's smaller than some of the other places they considered, but was deemed to have more potential." Gwenot said.

"It caused quite a bit of contention, but the thinking is to make both ends of the line a passenger depot as well as a freight depot and have one other stop between here and there. The Crossing makes that more doable." Samion said.

"The clan elders from various Upper Gillikin clans support this plan because it provides more and easier access to The Pertha Hills as well as Mount Runcible." Gwenot said.

"And that little cabin that Napop had." Glinda smiled.

"Yes, that as well." Samion smiled.

"Lots of Arduennas like to use that cabin for their wedding trips. Momsie and Popsicle spent part of their trip there, so did Jilla and Pajul." Glinda giggled.

They talked a little bit more about how the new train stops will benefit the area in general and the family specifically. Elphie listened to this conversation with great interest and asked questions eager to learn more about the area and things that affected her adopted home. Samion and Gwenot took this opportunity to tell Elphie about Namom's home, called Arduenna Lodge or simply, the Lodge. Elphie was intrigued by the fact that it used to be a small village a very long time ago but over the decades had been shifted into a hunting lodge and trading post for the Arduenna Valley area by Gwenot's ancestors. It was Namom's parents that turned the main lodge into a family home. Gwenot and her siblings had spent a great deal of time there as they were growing up and it was her brothers and uncles that made the final changes that turned the hunting lodge area into a family compound with a main house and some cozy cottages very close by.

"The main house is not very large, so when entire families come to visit, especially the ones with younger children, they stay in the cottages." Gwenot said.

"My brothers have been trying to get my mother to move for years, ever since my father died. But she loves living in that valley and in that house. She says that she has a connection to it. I have to admit, I like it there too." Gwenot said.

"We always stay in the main house. But I remember many times that the cousins, the girls would stay together in one of the cottages. It was fun." Glinda giggled.

"It has proven to be a useful arrangement over the years, especially for big family gatherings." Gwenot chuckled.

"But this time it's just us." Glinda said.

"Basically yes. Because we just had a large family gathering for your birthday, Namom saw no need to do it again. The family in the area will go there for the holiday though. I did find out that your cousins are leaving their husbands and children behind and coming in for one night, I'm not sure which though."

"Oh that will be fun!" Glinda bubbled.

"I am looking forward to it." Elphie said sincerely.

They talked a little more about the Lodge and all the things to do there for a bit longer then Samion excused himself to go back to work.

"Galinda, I wanted to bring up an issue with you while we were in town, with fun things to do. It involves Byjon's plans." Gwenot said as the nibbled on the last of their desserts.

"I have been curious."

"I know. Now, my preference in this is take you to his apartment, where everything for the foundation is located and tell you all about it there. But I realize that being in his apartment might be hard on you at first so my suggestion is this. I need to drop off some things there. Come with me now and see how things go, we will not be there long. Chaxi suggested to me that short times of exposure to a place that could have intense residual energy for you would be best. We can make a visit now and one when we return from Namom's. Perhaps you can talk to Chaxi as well, when she comes to meet with Elphaba. It is up to you my darling." Gwenot said. Glinda looked at Elphie who smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I have been wondering about what he had planned, but I never thought about going back to his house. He wants me to be involved and I want to be. If that means being there, then I'm ready to try." Glinda said with more confidence than she felt.

"That's my girl." Gwenot smiled.

"And my precious one." Elphie whispered in her ear.

Glinda was quiet on the short ride to Byjon's house and was a little reluctant to leave the safety of Elphie's arms once they got there. Elphie reminded her how well she did when she was there for the viewing then gave her a soft kiss. Holding onto Elphie's hand she followed her mother out of the carriage but stopped before she went in because of something she felt.

"It's still hard for you, isn't it mama?" Glinda said after giving her mother a surprise hug.

"Yes darling, sometimes it is." Gwenot said honestly, feeling immense pride and respect for her daughter.

"But it is getting better. I've been spending a lot of time here, and it gets easier every time.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember how difficult this is for you and how much you must miss him." Glinda sniffled as she hugged her mother again.

"We all miss him my darling and it is not always difficult. But thank you for the hugs, it helps." Gwenot smiled at her very earnest daughter.

Gwenot told Glinda that she would be in Byjon's study and to do whatever she felt comfortable doing. So for five minutes or so Glinda walked around Byjon's apartment, her hand firmly clasping Elphie's. She was surprised that it looked just like she had always known his apartment to look.

"Are you all right Lyndie? Do you need to leave?" Elphie asked when they were in the parlor.

"I'm fine. It's not like I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong. Byjon is everywhere and it's making me miss him like crazy. But it's not bad, or even sad, not really. I mean it is a little." Glinda sniffled.

"It's okay Lyndie. I miss him too." Elphie said and held Glinda close for a few minutes while she cried it out. Then she wanted to go see her mother.

"Mama, what is going to happen to Byjon's house and his things?" Glinda said from the doorway to the study.

Gwenot looked up and saw the very concerned look on her daughters face.

"Come and sit my darlings." Gwenot said moving from the desk to a chair near the sofa.

"As I said before, Jon's estate is going to become a foundation to nurture creativity in children."

"I remember, and I think that is very exciting." Glinda said.

"What you might not be aware of is that Jon's estate is quite large. Both he and Walik were extremely wealthy. They owned this entire building. All of the shops, other apartments, everything. It is actually much larger than it appears to be."

"Really?" Glinda said in surprise.

"Really. It took them quite awhile, but they have owned it for nine or ten years now. This whole building will be used to create Jon's vision of a creative space for children. I need more time to get into the details with you my darlings, but I will. As for this apartment, it will be used as the foundation office space and will be kept as home-like and comfortable as possible. Aciola still lives here and has agreed to stay on. That is why, when you think you are ready, I would like to lay all of this out for you here." Gwenot said.

"Byjon is everywhere here, but it did not overwhelm me. It made me miss him terribly and I cried, but it wasn't like I thought it would be."

"He is here and I am glad that you were not distressed at being here." Gwenot smiled.

"Me too. Momsie, as much as I want to know what's going on and what he wants me to do, I can sense how very important this all is. I think I would be more comfortable hearing about it when I'm not so distracted with visits, shopping, Lurlinemas, the Ball and being very newly engaged." Glinda smiled.

"Darling I was very much hoping you would see it that way and I agree. There is plenty of time between the Masquerade Ball and when you go back to Shiz for you both to learn all about it." Gwenot smiled.

"I can put my curiosity on hold that long, but if you want you can appease another curiosity and tell me what our ring dilemma surprise is." Glinda grinned.

"Nice try darling. Why don't you girls go say hello to Aciola while I finish up here." Gwenot chuckled.

Aciola was delighted to see them and they spent a few minutes talking until Gwenot came to get them.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that I arranged for manicures for us after we go shopping." Gwenot said as they were putting on their cloaks to leave.

"Oh boy! I really need one. Facials too?"

"I think that would work." Gwenot chuckled.

"Momsie, in case I haven't said it enough. I love you and thank you." Glinda sniffled as she hugged her mother.

"I can only agree with both of those statements." Elphie smiled.

"I love you both too and you're welcome, for what I'm not sure, but if you are happy, I am pleased." Gwenot chuckled.

"Gwenot, we will be right there, there is something that I forgot to do." Elphie said and Glinda looked at her curiously.

"All right Elphaba." Gwenot smiled.

Glinda followed Elphie back into the parlor and smiled when she realized what her love was up to.

"Thank you Byjon." Elphie said as she held up Glinda's hand.

"It came from my heart and I not only gave her the honor of saying yes to me, but I was able to say yes to her as well." Elphie said with a smile.

"And we danced, to your song. Thank you for that too." Glinda added with a sniffle.

"We will continue to adore one another." Elphie smiled then pulled Glinda into a subdued, but passionate kiss before they left to go to the carriage.

X

As Gwenot, Elphie and Glinda walked around looking into shop windows and going into shops to pick up some little gifts, Gwenot explained about holiday gift giving customs in their family. The cousins mostly exchanged little trinkets or fun things; Aunts and Uncles gave more practical things, generally speaking. But the closer the ties, the more personal the gifts. Elphie was concerned because she hadn't really done any holiday shopping, not only now, but ever. Glinda told her she didn't need to worry, because she had it all covered and they could get into details while they wrapped gifts. Gwenot reassured her as well and Elphie accepted that everything would be fine. She held onto that feeling until they got to the costume shop.

"You are going as what?" Elphie said from outside the changing room door.

"A serving wench. Minka and I saw pictures of the girls that worked in the kitchens of the Ozma Regent's court and I always wanted to dress up like one. Come in and see." Glinda giggled.

Elphie went in and stared at Glinda as she twirled around. Her skirt was long and purple, with an old fashioned petticoat underneath it. But what made Elphie stare was the bodice, which looked to Elphie like a very oddly shaped vest of some sort. It was red velvet, flared over her hips but was very tight elsewhere. The front laced up, but only came to right under her breasts. The sides hugged her ribs and hit her shoulders, forming capped sleeves. The effect was that Glinda's breasts were pushed up and together, making them look bigger than they really were. The white blouse underneath had a low, scooped neckline and short puffed sleeves. On her head was a hat that looked like a round white pillow, gathered at the base with elastic and lace. It reminded her of the covering on the small round stool in their informal parlor at Shiz.

"What do you think Elphie?" Glinda bubbled as she picked up a tray and twirled again, making the skirt flare out.

"The bodice looks very tight." Elphie commented.

"Oh it's not as bad as it looks. I can breathe at least. In the books it said that sometime these things were so tight that the girls passed out from lack of air." Glinda chuckled.

"That's a relief, because it looks tight." Elphie said.

"My love what is the matter, you don't like it?"

"I like it Lyndie, it's just…it looks tight."

"Sweet Oz but I love you. I know this makes me seem more buxom than I am, but you should have seen some of the girls in the book. On second thought, I don't want you to see those girls in the book." Glinda giggled.

"Elphie, it's just a costume and I promise that it is completely proper. There will be a lot of these types of bodices at the Masque. But if you do not approve, I will select another type." Glinda said sincerely.

"I would never ask you to do such a thing. This is the costume you want, that you envisioned, so it is the one that you will wear. And it is better than your swimming outfit and not likely to cause your father to need medical assistance, so I'll adjust." Elphie smiled.

"That's the spirit Elphie!" Glinda giggled.

"Just promise me that whatever costume I am going to wear does not have one of these." Elphie said fingering the laces of the bodice.

"I promise. I would never do that, to you or me." Glinda giggled.

"Let's go show Momsie and see if she found what I wanted for yours. Mine came as a set, but I'm sort of creating yours, because I didn't like the skirt."

"I see." Elphie smiled.

"You know Elphie, I might just keep this. I can wear it when we are alone." Glinda said with a wink.

"Without the shirt underneath." She added before she left the changing room.

"Momsie this skirt is perfect, just perfect. Don't you think it will look divine on Elphie? I can't believe you found one in just the right dark colors." Glinda gushed.

"It took some digging, most of the colors were a little brighter, like yours. What does Elphaba think of yours darling?"

"I think she's still trying to figure that out, and I really shouldn't have teased her like I did. But I told her it was proper for the event. It might help if you mentioned it to her as well." Glinda said with a giggle.

"I'll do that darling." Gwenot chuckled.

"Don't worry Momsie, if she had a problem with it, beyond the initial shock, I would not wear it." Glinda said.

"I'm glad to hear that Galinda." Gwenot smiled.

"Lets take this to her, I'm sure she is back to her normal coloring by now." Glinda giggled.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I really am. I should not have teased you like that, not here."

"This time I agree and apology accepted."

"Good. I'll try and behave. Mom has your costume, go put it on and I'll change."

"Okay, but what am I going to be?" Elphie smiled.

"A troubadour." Glinda said proudly.

"A what?" Elphie asked.

"A troubadour…you know a minstrel. Traveling around, making music or singing songs. They would entertain at Ozma's court. Some of them were even girls. Go change please. I can't wait to see my beautiful troubadour." Glinda bubbled then gave Elphie a kiss.

Elphie changed into her costume and looked at herself in the mirror before calling to Glinda. She wasn't sure about the hat, but the rest seemed perfectly reasonable and she could wear her own boots, so she couldn't really fuss.

"Oh Elphie, my Elphie you took fabulous. Twirl please." Glinda bubbled and Elphie complied.

"I just love that skirt! It billows so well. What do you think?"

"I like it well enough, but the hemline seems odd." Elphie said.

"It's called an asymmetrical zigzag hem."

"How in Oz do you know that?" Elphie chuckled as she fussed with her hat.

"Listen Miss Top Student, you are not the only one who researches stuff." Glinda said with her hands on her hips and a twinkle in her eye.

"The costume came with trousers I know you wouldn't like or a skirt that I didn't like so I improvised. This is a peasant style, gypsy skirt authentic for the time period of the Ozma's court. Don't you love the way the deep purple, maroon and navy blue are tiered?" Glinda said as she fiddled with the waistband and untucked the shirt.

"Sargy can take this in."

"When and where did you have time to improvise?" Elphie asked as she batted at Glinda's hands and tried to tuck her blouse back into her skirt.

"Leave it out please. Loma and I looked through costume books on breaks." Glinda said casually and Elphie looked at her in astonishment.

Glinda told Elphie to turn again and she admired the rest of the outfit. A white peasant blouse with long, puffy sleeves and a slightly ruffled front. The vest was the same color deep purple that was in the skirt and the hat encircled her head had a dark blue band with maroon velvet that drooped over one side. She adjusted the hat so that it sat slightly askew then tucked the blouse back in and looked Elphie over again.

"Beautiful." Glinda sighed.

"I did not know what to do with this." Elphie said holding up a long narrow, velvet pouch.

"Oh, that's for your flute. It came with a recorder." Glinda said as she wrapped the tie cords loosely around Elphie's waist.

"I am not playing my flute at the Ball." Elphie said firmly as Glinda continued to fuss.

"Of course not Elphie, but you are a traveling minstrel. You carry your instrument with you." Glinda said as she pulled the shirt out a little and bloused it over the waistband of the skirt to hide the cord.

"See. You put your flute in here and it hangs right here on your waist."

"Makes sense. I can accept this, except for maybe the hat. You did a fine job with my costume my precious." Elphie smiled.

"Goody! Let's go show Momsie."

Elphie modeled her costume within the confines of the changing area and Gwenot agreed that she looked wonderful. While she changed, Glinda picked up some accessories for their costumes, including a different sort of hat for Elphie. Then Gwenot paid for everything and Glinda had to silently tell Elphie to let her.

They gave their packages to Jefet and decided to walk to Pamil's because the day was bright and sunny, and they were sufficiently bundled against the chill. Along the way they greeted people they knew, stopping to chat briefly on occasion. When Gwenot ran into someone that Elphie had not met yet, she was introduced as Glinda's fiancée and Glinda nearly bubbled away.

As they walked, they talked about various things, including their costumes.

"You know Elphie." Glinda said as her mother was looking at something in a shop window.

"I had this sort of story in my head one night. It was of a beautiful young troubadour with emerald skin who comes to the Ozma's court to play and sing. A young serving wench sees her and immediately falls in love, but it's forbidden for them to consort. So she sneaks into town, to the Inn where the troubadour is staying and asks her to play a song and sing just to her. The troubadour does and they end up…"

"Lyndie!" Elphie said quietly.

"They were us." Glinda giggled.

"I gathered that." Elphie said, blushing furiously.

"I thought it was a nice story. One of those ones we can act out one day." Glinda said.

"It is a nice story. And it is possible that I might not survive to hear it again." Elphie chuckled.

"Girls, come along we've got appointments waiting. And Galinda darling, stop making Elphaba blush." Gwenot laughed.

"Yes please." Elphie whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize that this update took so long. Real life interfered far too much this week. I hope you enjoy. mecelphie.

X

Elphie stood in front of Glinda's window, looking into the predawn dimness. It was one of those times when the sun was trying to rise and the full, bright moon had yet to set. As she saw what the odd combination of light illuminated, she heard a little boy's excited voice and chuckled softly.

"_Look Sissy, look! Fluffy raindrops."_

The snow falling outside now was like it had been the first time she had heard that when Shell was almost four, a few, big random flakes falling from the sky. Elphie remembered when her little brother had come running in from the terrace of their rooms at Colwen Grounds where he had been playing and tugged on her skirt until she followed him out there. It was the first time he had ever been aware of snow and even though Elphie had received a few minor burns from the wet flakes, the look on Shell's face had been worth it.

"_How does rain get fluffy Sissy?"_

"_It happens sometimes in winter when it gets cold."_

"_Let's catch some to show Papa when he comes. We can take some to Nessie too."_

Elphie remembered how disappointed Shell had been when the flakes melted almost as soon as they landed in his hand. But he was somewhat appeased when she told him that their father had seen snow before and they could bring Nessa out there to see it. Elphie chuckled when she thought about how he had forgotten all about them when he discovered he could catch the snowflakes on his tongue and also how watching him do it had amused her and made her feel as close to content as she was capable of at that time.

Glinda opened her eyes and saw Elphie, in her nightdress standing by the window, chuckling softly. She smiled as she got up, taking a blanket with her.

"What a wonderful sound to wake up to." Glinda said quietly from behind Elphie.

"Lyndie my sweet, what are you doing up? It's very early." Elphie said with a smile as Glinda wrapped her arms and the blanket around her.

"We went to bed early." Glinda smiled.

"We got into bed early." Elphie clarified with a grin and a slight flush.

"Okay fine, nitpicker. Anyway, hi Elphie." Glinda giggled.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie replied then gave her love a very nice kiss.

"What were you looking at that amused you so?" Glinda said as she turned Elphie back towards the window and wrapped her arms around her waist. Elphie pulled the blanket around them both, enjoying being held by her love in this way. She felt Glinda kiss her neck then settle her chin on her shoulder.

"Fluffy raindrops, that's what Shell used to call snow." Elphie smiled.

"That's adorable. Is it fluffy raindropping?" Glinda giggled excitedly and that precious sound in her ear made Elphie feel even warmer that a blanket ever could.

"It was, but just a little." Elphie said.

"Oh boy! I'll bet it will start up again later, maybe even for our date tonight." Elphie could feel Glinda wiggling behind her and tried to wiggle along. It was a weak attempt but earned her more delighted wiggles, and a giggly kiss on her cheek.

"I'll bet there's snow on the ground already at Namom's. It snows a lot up there."

"I can't remember it ever snowing in Quadling Country, and in the part of Munchkinland where Colwen Grounds is located it doesn't snow very much." Elphie said.

"It's hard for me to imagine a winter without snow. I remember when we studied this stuff in school, I felt so sorry for the people in the parts of Oz that didn't get snow." Glinda said, relishing the fact that Elphie was letting her hold her in this manner.

"Nessa is not fond of cold weather in general and used to think snow was an inconvenience that she should not have to endure." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"But Shell couldn't wait to visit Colwen Grounds in winter. He loved the cold and snow, and had a perpetually runny nose and rosy cheeks."

Glinda heard affectionate amusement in Elphie's words, but felt her mood start to shift. She tried to move them over to the sofa, but it was obvious that Elphie wanted to stay as they were. Glinda kissed Elphie's cheek and lightly caressed the hands that had shifted to hold her arms in place.

They stood there in front of the window for a bit, watching the morning light peeking through spaces in the clouds. Elphie tilted her head slightly and pressed her cheek against Glinda's as she stroked her fingers. Glinda could feel her love's confusion and how her emotions were shifting as she tried to sort through them.

"I have been thinking about Shell and about how he might react to our engagement. I know that he won't react like Father and Nessa, but I don't want him to be confused or hurt. Father raised him; he has to have some idea about Father's attitudes towards this. But I also know that he likes me and adores you and thinks that there is hope for our father and me to have a relationship." Elphie said then turned in Glinda's arms and looked at her for a long beat.

"Father will not allow Shell to have anything to do with me after I tell him. I'm going to lose my brother before I've really gotten to know him. But Shell has always followed his own mind. Even if he accepts us as a couple he will have to defy Father to do it, which means that Father will either force him to obey, or disown him as well. Neither of those is acceptable. But it might be a moot point anyway; he could very well reject us. I don't know how to deal with this."

"My love." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Come, let's sit and talk about this." She pulled Elphie over to the sofa, getting her wand on the way. She lit a fire and they settled in. Elphie was quiet, but Glinda could feel her struggling with her mood.

"Lyndie I'm prepared for Father's reaction and know that dealing with Nessa, even in the cursory way I have to now will be much more difficult. But that doesn't concern me. Shell and Nanny do. They don't deserve to be hurt, made to choose or put in the middle but it is going to happen in some way."

"Sweetheart, I am not trying to diminish this, I am concerned about it too. But you can't control how they are going to take this. Just like we couldn't control how our friends did." Glinda said gently.

"I know that Glinda, but that doesn't mean that I can't try to mitigate the shock." Elphie said testily.

"Hey, I'm on your side, remember?" Glinda smiled as she caressed Elphie's cheek.

"And by your side. We will figure this out my love, together."

"I'm sorry, I think too many things are converging in my head. I know we've talked about this a little already."

"Elphie, we can talk about it as much as you need to. But I think it might be better for both of us if we bring it up with Chaxi. I hate seeing you so distressed and confused and wish I could say something or do something, but I can't. She might have some insights that would be helpful, and ideas on how to handle the situation. And I'll bet that there are even books to study." Glinda said with a careful smile.

"Damnit! This morning started out so nicely." Elphie said angrily then softened.

"Forgive me Lyndie. I think talking to Chaxi is a good idea, even if my list is getting long. There's nothing that I can do about my family now anyway so I'll just put it away for the moment. We can talk to Chaxi about it together."

"We will figure it out sweetheart, I promise." Glinda said, feeling that little pang of sadness she felt when ever she knew that her love had to put away something that she just couldn't deal with. But her mood was lightening somewhat, and she was no longer upset. Elphie had received what she needed to deal with the issue for now and Glinda knew from past experience that this was just the way that her complicated love was.

"I didn't wake up thinking about Shell, I actually had far different thoughts in my head." Elphie said after a little quiet snuggling. Elphie's emotions continued to settle and Glinda was relieved that she was not brooding.

"Thoughts that I am sure you would approve of."

"So your coloring tells me." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie, yesterday when you teased me about wearing your costume without the shirt, I actually imagined it. I found the image quite provocative. That and your rather amorous mood last night made for a very interesting dream on my part." Elphie smiled.

"Glad I could help." Glinda chuckled.

"I still don't have dreams of that nature very often, but it no longer confuses me when I do, not completely anyway."

"Did we have fun in your dream?"

"We laughed a lot, you were very squirmy and I was surprisingly…and slightly disturbingly vocal."

"You were disturbed?" Glinda said concerned.

"Not disturbing as in upset, more like me singing a pub tune during my happy ending will never happen." Elphie chuckled.

"You…oh my." Glinda said giggling uncontrollably.

"Let's just say It's a good thing that I know that dreams are just dreams. I have enough issues with sex without fearing that I'm going to break into song during my climax." Elphie smiled and Glinda was doubled over, with tears streaming down her face as she tried to stop laughing.

Elphie knew that Glinda wasn't laughing at her expense and even she could see the humor in the situation. Since she loved it when Glinda just gave herself over to laughter, Elphie decided to help fuel the mirth by singing parts of the song in question.

"No wonder I was so squirmy, if you sang that." Glinda laughed after several long minutes of unabashed glee.

"Well you were doing your part. Chiming in by sing-songing 'once more, with feeling' seemed to help things come to their natural resolution." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh I did not! I did?" Glinda said as she held her sides and started to laugh again.

"Well all of this is much more you than it is me. I think…" Elphie said but a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Come in please." Elphie said because Glinda was still laughing.

"Good morning girls." Gwenot chuckled.

"Good morning Gwenot." Elphie blushed.

"Hi Momsie. Elphie is funny." Glinda laughed.

"So it seems. Well try and put the hilarity on hold if you want breakfast. Cook has pancake batter waiting."

"Oh boy, banana?" Glinda said with a hiccupped chuckle.

"Banana. I have a little time before I need to leave for a meeting, so if you just put on warm robes and slippers I'll be able to have coffee with you." Gwenot said.

"Extra oh boy! Elphie?" Glinda grinned.

"I'll go get my robe." Elphie said, still blushing.

"I'm not even going to ask what amused you so." Gwenot laughed after Elphie left.

"Thank you." Glinda giggled.

"But Momsie it makes me feel so good that what would have flustered and distressed Elphie very much not so long ago is now a source of amusement."

"That is good darling." Gwenot said as she went to get Glinda's robe.

"Momsie, do you think that I will be a good wife?"

"Yes darling, I do. But I am glad that you agreed to wait until after graduation to become one. I think it will serve you both well in the long run." Gwenot smiled.

"I want to be a good wife to Elphie and a good fiancée. We learned to be friends, then to be girlfriends. Now we will learn to be fiancées, whatever that entails. When the time comes, we will learn to be married. I don't want to miss out on a moment of any of it. It's just too exciting." Glinda bubbled.

"Galinda, I am exceptionally proud of you, that is a wonderful attitude." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm not sure I would think like this if I didn't have all the latitude and freedom that you have given us. It helps that we are together, and hinders on occasion, but I still wouldn't want to miss a moment." Glinda smiled.

"Miss a moment of what Lyndie?" Elphie smiled as she came into Glinda's room.

"A moment of loving you, that's what." Glinda said giving Elphie a hug and kiss.

"Oh I thought it might be Cook's banana pancakes." Elphie chuckled.

"I take it back Momsie, Elphie isn't funny." Glinda grinned.

"I have never claimed to be." Elphie smiled.

"Let's go girls, you can continue this downstairs." Gwenot chuckled.

X

After a short but fun breakfast, Glinda, Elphie and Nusee went to wrap presents. Glinda thought it was better to do it now instead of after lunch so that they could pack the presents while they finished packing their things. Elphie thought that logic was sound, but was skeptical of how staying in their robes would help in spite of Glinda's creative explanations.

A table with supplies had been set up in Gwenot's parlor so Glinda told Elphie to choose some wrapping papers from the closet then went to go get the gifts before Elphie could protest. When Glinda returned fifteen minutes later, Elphie was still staring into the drawers, looking puzzled while Nusee tried to pull a spool of yarn ribbon down from a shelf. Glinda's heart melted at the sight.

"None of this looks right." Elphie said when she noticed Glinda.

"That's because it's for birthdays and anniversaries. I'm sorry, I should have told you which drawer." Glinda said as she pulled open another drawer.

"Ah, this makes much more sense." Elphie said when she saw the wrappings decorated in green, gold and some of the types of decorations that were around the house.

"In as much as any of this makes sense. You know I've only done this once before."

"Yep, but that's okay. We will have fun." Glinda said as she gathered some of the paper.

"Some of this paper is very festive. I like this one with the holly, ivy and bells on it." Elphie smiled as Glinda handed her an armful.

"How many gifts are we wrapping anyway?"

"Oh not too many, I just like to do them all differently. Okay, lets go." Glinda said as she led the way out of the closet.

Glinda gave Elphie the decorated scarf with an elegant scarf clasp that she had gotten for Namom while she was shopping in Scarecrow Pass and told her to wrap it in whatever way suited her and to have fun. But she didn't tell Elphie whom it was for. Elphie found an appropriate box and after four attempts finally folded the scarf to her satisfaction inside of it. Glinda didn't offer to help, she just chattered happily about other gift-wrapping sessions as she worked on her own packages and played with the kitten. Nusee had discovered the box with the decorative bells and brightly colored baubles and was having a wonderful time throwing them out and batting them around. Glinda made a mental note to check under the chairs and sofas before they left. She heard Elphie muttering and thought she was talking to Nusee. She realized that she was not when Elphie excused herself and hurried from the room. She was confused until returned with a ruler and Glinda fell in love all over again as she watched her love meticulously measure out paper and ribbon then carefully wrap the box.

"Lyndie, you said I could decorate the package, but isn't paper and ribbon decoration?" Elphie said after half an hour.

"It is and sweetheart you did a wonderful job." Glinda grinned.

"But if you want to put some extra fun things on it, that's good too. See like this." Glinda said holding up a package that had some holly on the lace ribbons.

"You did all of those?" Elphie said pointing to the four packages beside Glinda.

"I've had practice my love and it's not a race, it's fun. Now was there something you wanted to put on this one?"

"I thought since there were bells on the paper these little bells might be nice." Elphie smiled.

"That's perfect Elphie, it will make that beautifully wrapped present even more special. Namom will love it." Glinda smiled.

"Namom! Why didn't you tell met that…never mind, I know why. But it was still sneaky."

"Did you have fun?" Glinda asked after giving Elphie a soft kiss.

"I did, but that doesn't excuse the sneakiness." Elphie smiled.

"A fiancée has to do what a fiancée has to do." Glinda giggled and Elphie could only chuckle and return Glinda's kiss.

For the next couple of hours they took their time wrapping the rest of the little gifts, some to take with them tomorrow, others for later on. Periodically they gathered up the things that Nusee had claimed as toys and put them way, eventually tying a bell to a ribbon and hanging it from the edge of the table for him to attack. Glinda gave Elphie gift-wrapping lessons, which amused them both to varying degrees. Elphie thought it was unnecessary of Glinda to stand behind her and guide her hands as they tied bows in ribbon but Glinda assured her that this teaching method had value beyond the obvious hugs and kisses. Elphie had to agree when after everything was wrapped, she could tie a decent bow in three different kinds of ribbon.

After they finished packing for the trip to Namom's, Glinda and Elphie changed into casual clothes and went downstairs to have lunch in the kitchen. They talked with Cook and Trezia while they ate then helped them string cranberries and create garland to use in decorations for the upcoming Holiday Market. It took Elphie a while to catch on, but she eventually had a string of nice garland. Mainly though, she really enjoyed the warm casual time and her Lyndie's delighted chatter.

After a quick dance out in the light snow that had started to fall, Glinda and Elphie went into the library for some alone but together time in front of the fire. With Nusee napping on the desk, Glinda leaned against Elphie and sketched while Elphie read and except for a few stray comments and kisses, they enjoyed their comfortable silence for hours.

"Well this is much quieter than when I interrupted you earlier." Gwenot chuckled from the doorway.

"That's because Elphie is behaving herself." Glinda chuckled.

"It's hard, but I'm trying." Elphie smiled.

"Momsie, look what I'm trying to sketch. Our hands with our rings." Glinda said proudly showing her mother the drawing.

"This is very good my darling." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm have trouble with the sparkle factor, but it's a fun challenge. How was your meeting?"

"Not nearly as much fun as helping you all make decorations would have been, but it was productive. And I found out something interesting while I was in town."

"Something for our date interesting?" Glinda asked, recognizing her mother's look.

"It could be. Because of a scheduling problem, the Madrigal Singers are going to be on the square this evening. I made your reservations at Ilono's so that you could hear them before dinner if you want to."

"Oh boy, what fun. Elphie?" Glinda said excitedly.

"I think it sounds wonderful." Elphie smiled.

"I can't wait for you to see the square all decorated and twinkly." Glinda grinned.

"Our first date as an engaged couple. It's very exciting." She sighed happily

"The concert starts in a couple of hours with the primary school children singing first, so you have time to get ready. But there are a couple of things I'd like to discuss with you first." Gwenot said.

"Sure Momsie." Glinda smiled as she put away her sketch things.

"Last night your father and I were discussing this trip and little Nusee." Gwenot said and Nusee perked up at the sound of his name and toddled over to greet Gwenot.

"Cook will be staying with her sister because some of her nieces and nephews will be there. Sargy is going to be gone as well, until we get back from Sali's actually. Hensign will be here and Jefet of course, so he would be properly cared for. Trezia even offered to take him to her house when she found out that Sargy was going to visit her Aunt. But your father and I thought it might be nice to simply take him with us."

"Momsie! What a fabulous idea." Glinda bubbled.

"What do you think Nusee?" She asked the kitten.

"We can do that?" Elphie asked in surprise.

"I don't see why not. Mother will not mind in the least and there will not be many unknown people there. Jefet is making him something that he can travel in. He said that Trezia suggested it so that Nusee would feel secure and safe on train, or in an unfamiliar environment."

"Mama, that's wonderful and what a clever idea. A little travel house for Nusee." Glinda said excitedly.

"That's the general idea I think." Gwenot chuckled.

"That is very generous of him and of Trezia to offer to take him." Elphie said

"Darling Nusee is very loved around here and nobody minds caring for him. Jefet loves tinkering and experimenting with things, this is just another excuse for him to play." Gwenot chuckled.

"But this is your call Elphaba, It just occurred to us that there is no real reason to leave the kitten behind unless you feel he would not like to travel."

"I would like him to come along, but I don't want to cause any trouble. Here or there." Elphie said.

"Whatever you decide will not cause any trouble, I promise." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Then I think he should come with us. At least that way maybe I can keep him out of trouble." Elphie chuckled as she tried to stop her Familiar from climbing up a holiday decoration on the coffee table.

"Yippee. Nusee's going to Namom's!" Glinda cheered.

"In your own little house too."

"We will talk about this later." Elphie said to Nusee, who merely batted at her fingers and scampered off.

"Alright, that's settled now on to the other thing. Elphaba, it is snowing outside and it is expected to continue. Is your winter cloak enough protection?" Gwenot smiled.

"It should be, but I can use my rain cloak too if I need to." Elphie said.

"Well, Samion and I have something for you. It is a Lurlinemas gift, but now is the perfect time to give it to you. Wait here please." Gwenot said as she left.

"Lyndie, I don't…" Elphie started.

"My love, tis the season. Remember, we talked about this? Giving gifts is part of the holiday fun." Glinda soothed.

"You're right, I remember."

"Knowing Momsie, it is practical." Glinda said as her mother came in with a dress bag.

"I found this winter wrap and thought that it would suit you." Gwenot said as Glinda unzipped the bag and removed a deep blue, satin lined winter cape with a hood.

"Momsie, it's beautiful." Glinda smiled.

"Gwenot, it is." Elphie stammered slightly.

"Samion asked Lofier if he could make it protective. He did to this cape the same thing that he did to your lab coats. He reminded us that it is not like your rain cloak, but will easily repel snow. He did the gloves as well." Gwenot smiled.

"Momsie, this is perfect, just perfect. Her cloak is good for light snow, but this is so much better. It's warm, snuggly, beautiful and dry." Glinda bounced happily.

"Try it on Elphie!"

Elphie put the cape around her shoulders and Glinda fastened it. It closed securely, from her neck to mid-shin. Glinda was thrilled because where the cape hit her legs overlapped where her boots did.

"It's perfect." Glinda clapped and sniffled.

"It looks very nice on you darling. Do you like it?" Gwenot smiled

"I do. Gwenot, thank you so much." Elphie said, feeling like those words were inadequate.

"You are welcome darling. I'm glad that you think it suits you. Now you two should go get ready for your date." Gwenot smiled.

"I know the perfect outfit for you to wear with your new cape Elphie." Glinda bubbled.

"I apologize Elphaba, for not foreseeing this possible ramification of new outerwear." Gwenot chuckled.

"Oh shush Momsie." Glinda grinned.

"No apologies are necessary Gwenot. I have no idea why my clothing needs to match my cape, but it makes her happy." Elphie smiled.

"Well the wrapping is beautiful, the gift inside is equally so." Glinda giggled. They hung up Elphie's cape then went upstairs with Glinda telling her mother all about their gift wrapping adventures.

X

Samion came from the kitchen and saw Elphaba standing at the bottom of the steps. He knew that the look on her face could only mean one thing, that his daughter was on her way down. Glinda had been the recipient of all types of looks, especially after she started high school; envious glances from women, sheepish looks from men who had been caught staring at her and lustful gapes from both men and boys. On more than one occasion, Gwenot had to prevent him from dealing with some of the latter ones personally, and as recently as the ball over spring recess. But the look he saw on Elphaba's face now, was nothing like that. It wasn't that he didn't see signs of desire there; it was that he did see more adoration, pride, affection and pure love all couched in shyness.

He watched as Elphaba held out her hand as Glinda neared the bottom and her take it. He had seen that look on his daughter's face before, but only when she looked at Elphaba. He didn't think it was possible, but he saw Glinda's face light up brighter and her smile grow broader when Elphaba handed her a small flower and kissed her cheek.

"You two look beautiful, you'll be the envy of Ilono's." Samion said as he walked over to the girls.

"Thanks Daddy." Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed.

"Do you two have plenty of money?"

"Yes Daddy." Glinda chuckled and hugged her father.

"We have everything we need."

"Including my new winter cape. Thank you for that Samion."

"Oh you are more than welcome darling. Now Jefet is waiting." Samion smiled as he helped Glinda and Elphie on with their wraps.

"Have fun you two and remember we are leaving bright and early in the morning." He smiled.

"We will not stay out too late. I promise." Elphie said.

"You, I trust." Samion chuckled.

"Daddy!" Glinda pouted.

"Oh I trust you too little one, it's your dancing shoes that are not quite so trustworthy." Samion laughed then kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Well okay then." Glinda giggled.

They both gave Samion a hug and Elphie assured him once again that they had more than enough money, even if they had to take a cab home. Samion watched as they walked to the door. Elphaba opened the door and guided Glinda through with a gentle touch on her back. Samion remembered talking to his little girl about how gentleman should treat the girls they are with and that she should expect nothing less. Even though he wasn't exactly sure how Glinda and Elphaba worked these things out between them, he was glad to see that she had listened.

X

"Look Elphie." Glinda giggled as she pointed up to what was hanging from the lamppost.

"So it really is a common holiday tradition." Elphie smiled.

"Of course it is." Glinda smiled back and Elphie gave the smile a chaste kiss.

"And one of my favorites."

"I think I like it as well. Shall we go listen to the singers?" Elphie said.

"Mmm hmmm." Glinda grinned as she took Elphie's hand.

A tent had been set up in the Town Square, with benches placed around in a circle. Elphie bought Glinda a cup of hot cocoa from the booth near the tent then they found an empty bench inside The tent was decorated with green and gold ribbons, banners, wreathes, and different types of garlands. Pillar candles in festive colors hung in candle lanterns on hooks around the edge of the tent. Glinda cuddled close to Elphie and sipped her hot cocoa as they listened to the children's choir sing. Every so often, she would offer Elphie a sip. Elphie always declined, but kissed the gloved hand that held the cup. During breaks in the singing, Glinda told Elphie about learning some of those songs in school and performing them in school concerts.

When the Madrigal singers came in, song sheets were passed out so that the audience could sing along with some songs. It was a wonderful, fun concert and in Glinda's opinion over way too soon.

"Elphie, I think one of the singers is an old friend of mine. It's hard to tell in those costumes though. Let's go see." Glinda said as she tugged on Elphie's hand.

"Lead the way my sweet." Elphie smiled and Glinda did. They waited on the fringe of a group of people talking to the singers until Glinda was sure it was her friend.

"Loida, hello." Glinda said.

"Galinda, what a treat. How are you?" The girl said as she gave Glinda a friendly hug.

"I'm excellent. And you?"

"I'm doing well, enjoying my break from school."

"Us too. Loida, I'd like to present my fiancée, Elphaba. Elphie this is a friend of mine from high school, Loida."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Loida." Elphie smiled.

"Engaged! Well congratulations Galinda, that is wonderful news." Loida said sincerely.

"Look, I have to go, we are roaming singers tonight. But I'm staying at my parent's house. Contact me and maybe we all can have lunch together."

"We'd like that." Glinda said.

"It was nice meeting you Loida and you and your group did a wonderful concert." Elphie said.

"Thank you Elphaba, and it was nice meeting you too. I have to run. It was so good to see you Galinda." Loida smiled then hugged Glinda again and ran off to join the rest of the singers.

"What a nice surprise that was. I haven't seen her in quite awhile." Glinda said as they put up their hoods and headed out into the lightly falling snow.

"She is my age, but a year ahead of me in school. She goes to college in Quox and doesn't really come home much. But she has family there."

"She seems nice, and not very surprised that you are dating another girl." Elphie said.

"Oh she was, I could feel it, but not in a negative way. She is a lot like Caspon, very laid back and accepting." Glinda smiled.

"And I hope going out with her works out, it will be fun."

"Then I hope so too my sweet."

"This has been such a grand evening Elphie." Glinda sighed as they walked slowly to Ilono's.

"And now that the lights are on isn't it twinkly and wonderful."

"It is. I like this, all the decorations and colorful candles in shop windows, the wreathes and ribbons hanging from the lampposts. It's very festive."

"I'm glad you like it. This is my favorite time of year; there is just an energy that you don't feel at other times. And everything is always so twinkly, even more so because you proposed."

"That does make things even more twinkly." Elphie agreed.

X

Glinda and Elphie had an even better time at Ilono's than they usually did. The restaurant was gaily decorated, they had Elphie's favorite fish entrée and the best thing, Samion had arranged for the violin player to present them each with a rose and play them a special song. Everything about dinner was perfect and Elphie found a way to make it even more so by asking the coat check girl for her fiancée's red velvet cape and giving Glinda a chaste kiss on her cheek as she put it around her shoulders when they were ready to leave. Elphie was fairly certain that Glinda's feet did not touch the ground at all, as they walked to the carriage. Jefet was coming for them at the Emerald Café, but since it had gotten colder, Elphie requested a cab at the coat check to take them there.

"Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba, how wonderful to see you both again." Howir, the Emerald Café manager said when he saw them.

"Your mother told me that you would be coming in this evening for dessert and dancing." He continued as he helped them off with their capes.

"Two of my favorite Ds." Glinda laughed.

"You should be well pleased tonight then, we have the Settica Modern Ensemble playing and two of Chef's famous cheesecakes; apricot almond and chocolate raspberry.

"That sounds delightful and delicious." Glinda chuckled and Howir laughed along as they walked to their table, which was as usual, away from the dance floor.

Glinda wasn't quite ready for dessert and Elphie wasn't quite ready to dance so they ordered coffee and talked about how the decorations were different from the ones at Ilono's Elphie was intrigued to learn that some places decorated for Lurlinemas and some just for the holiday season or winter in general.

"Lyndie, I was wondering." Elphie said during a lull in the conversation while they were watching the dancers and listening to the music.

"Why didn't you tell the manager about our engagement, or the Maître d at Ilono's? They both seemed aware, curious or something."

"Oh part of me wanted to, but we talked about not making any formal or public announcements yet." Glinda smiled.

"I'm not sure I follow." Elphie said confused.

"In places like this and Ilono's things like anniversaries, birthdays, engagements and the like are announced and celebrated. Usually there is a special spotlight dance or a toast. It is very public." Glinda explained.

"You would have liked that very much." Elphie said.

"No, I will like that very much, when it is the time for it. And we will have our time in the spotlight my reserved love, but by mutual agreement that is not now. Do not get me wrong, if we run into friends of my parents, or people I know from school, appropriate introductions will be made and congratulations accepted. But I think I like having you all to myself for our first time out as an engaged couple." Glinda said and Elphie arched her eyebrows.

"I know, it surprises me a little too, but it's true. So do not fret about this, okay?"

"Okay. There is so much about social conventions that I don't understand." Elphie smiled.

"But I understand that now is the time to ask you to dance. Miss Upland, would you do me the honor?"

Elphie rose and held out her hand.

"Miss Thropp, I would be delighted." Glinda smiled as she took Elphie's hand, sighing happily at the shimmer she saw on the fourth finger.

They only got in a few dances before the band took a break, but they were wonderful dances. They held each other and moved with a confidence borne of trust in the arms that held them. Elphie was becoming more comfortable with dances that are more upbeat and Glinda had no problem turning any type of music into a waltz.

"That was fun." Glinda giggled as she sat down in the chair that Elphie held for her.

"That music is versatile and the Ensemble is very good." Elphie smiled.

"And you my precious, as always, were the perfect dance partner. In your arms, I can do anything. Even the fastest, bounciest waltz in the history of Oz." She said then kissed Glinda's hand.

"I did get a little carried away on that last one. I blame your smile." Glinda giggled.

"Funny, I blame yours." Elphie grinned and for a few beats with their eyes locked together, they were the only ones in the restaurant.

They ordered dessert, apricot almond cheesecake for Elphie, chocolate raspberry for Glinda, and they talked about the music, the dance moves they saw and even about what people were wearing as they ate.

When the music started up again, they were back out on the dance floor. The general mood was lively and cheerful. Line and group dances started up from time to time that everyone seemed to enjoy, but no one seemed to take very seriously, which made it easier for Elphie to participate.

Glinda chatted casually with the people that danced around them. Some knew her through her parents, some through people she went to school with and a few were just strangers that complimented her outfit or hair. Elphie was always appropriately and affectingly introduced, just not always as Glinda's fiancée. But that did not bother her because she knew that her empathic love knew what she was doing.

During all of this Elphie even found someone that she had something in common with. Through a line of conversation that made no sense to her, she discovered that boyfriend of one of the girls that Glinda had struck up a clothing conversation with had studied chemistry at Shiz and knew Professor Thiol. The convoluted nature of these sorts of conversations always amazed Elphie; even though she had witnessed Glinda participate in them on dozens of occasions.

"Elphie, I'm so proud of you. You mingled!" Glinda bubbled as she unceremoniously sat down in her chair.

"I guess I did. There was as much of that going on out there as there was dancing and remarkably at the same time." Elphie chuckled.

"That happens sometimes. People get caught up in the season and feel friendlier. It was fun and I found out lots of important information." Glinda said with a grin.

"Such as." Elphie asked in amusement.

"That there's going to be a exhibition of winter themed artwork at the Cultural Center, the fundraiser we helped with was a huge success, trousers are becoming popular for women and a new shoe store opened recently." Glinda smiled.

"I didn't hear any of that in the conversations we had."

"I didn't say I learned it from the conversations we had." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie!" Elphie chuckled.

"But going to an art show would be fun."

"And shoe shopping," Glinda giggled

"Oh goody, the music is starting again. Shall we my love? The dance floor waits us."

"We shall, but it is getting late." Elphie smiled.

"Oh fiddle, why are you being mean now?" Glinda pouted.

"Someone has to make sure those dancing shoes of yours get home at a decent hour." Elphie smiled.

"Besides if we leave here before Jefet arrives we might have time for a short walk under the full moon." She whispered in Glinda's ear and Glinda's eyes lit up.

"With twinkly lights and falling snow." Glinda sighed.

"With your hand intertwined in mine, all cozy in my pocket." Elphie said quietly as they walked towards the dance floor.

"That does sound nice." Glinda said as she put herself into Elphie's arms.

"I like things that are cozy."

"I know, that's why if we are out there when Jefet arrives, there will be more time for us to cuddle together cozy and warm in the carriage." Elphie said softly as she lightly caressed Glinda's hand.

"I like that too." Glinda grinned as they danced slowly to rather upbeat music.

"But the main thing is, if we leave here soon there will be ample time for some private dancing, with private dancing benefits. Possibly on a snow covered, moonlit terrace." Elphie whispered in her love's ear.

"Elphie, it's getting late. We should probably go now." Glinda grinned, her face flush with excitement and her eyes sparkling with romantic possibilities.

"Of course Lyndie, if you think that's best." Elphie smiled as she led Glinda back to their table.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said softly.

"And I you. Come my precious girl, the moonlight awaits us." Elphie smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why would the moon and the stars wait until now to go behind the clouds?" Glinda pouted as she and Elphie stood in each other's arms on the terrace of Upland Manor.

"Maybe for the same reason the snow stopped falling." Elphie smiled.

"A conspiracy against romance?" Glinda said with a giggle that she tried to hide.

"Or a means to help it along." Elphie smiled and lowered the hood of her cape.

"Ah. That reasoning does have possibilities." Glinda grinned as she lowered her hood as well.

"But that doesn't explain the moon. If it really wanted to help things along it would be illuminating that beautiful face." Glinda said as she caressed Elphie's cheek with a gloved finger.

"You know, it might not be the moons fault. Maybe the moon didn't go behind the clouds, maybe the clouds moved in front of the moon." Elphie smiled as she twirled a tendril of Glinda's hair around her finger.

"That's possible as well and if it's true, how rude of the clouds." Glinda said with giggled indignation.

"Possibly, but imagine this scenario." Elphie smiled and ran her finger over Glinda's playful pout before kissing it gently.

"Maybe the moon and the clouds, as well as the twinkly stars and possibly even the fluffy raindrops are all playing a game of hide and seek."

"Oh I like that thought." Glinda grinned as she cuddled closer to Elphie and they started to dance.

"So tell me about this game."

"Okay. The moon was out in full force, as were the stars and snowflakes as we took our walk on the Square, remember?"

"Mmmmmm hmmm. Our hands were all cozy in your pocket and we followed the paths of snowflakes as they fell. Oh and you showed me that configuration of stars, the bunny stars." Glinda sighed happily.

"You mean the constellation Lepus, the hare." Elphie chuckled.

"Tomato, tomahto…continue please." Glinda giggled and gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"Well it was all very romantic and fun. But when we were in the covered carriage and were romantic without them, they got bored and decided to have some fun of their own, so they played a game with the snow and clouds." Elphie smiled.

"Oh that was nice, all cozy and kissy in the carriage." Glinda sighed.

"But that's just silly. The moon and stars can't decide to play a game."

"But they can decide to conspire against our romance?" Elphie chuckled.

"Hmmm, you might have a point. So what you were so convolutedly trying to tell me is that the moon being behind the clouds is not about us at all." Glinda laughed.

"Yes my sweet. It may come as quite a shock to you, but we are not the center of Oz, or responsible for atmospheric conditions." Elphie said with a straight face.

"Well that just doesn't seem fair." Glinda huffed with a bright twinkle in her eyes.

"Can't you do something about it? You are a VIF after all."

"A VIF?" Elphie laughed lightly.

"A very important fiancée. You know, Top Student, beautiful witch, nominal going to be head of state." Glinda said reasonably.

"I see." Elphie said and happened to glimpse the clouds moving away from the moon.

"Since I hate to see you disappointed, I'll do my best."

Glinda was already cuddled close so Elphie lifted her chin slightly and gave her soft kiss that she expertly segued into a deep and explorative one.

"How's that?" Elphie smiled when they parted, as she pointed up to the bright full moon.

"Impressive." Glinda giggled.

"I always knew your kisses had awesome powers."

"I shall strive to use whatever powers they may possess only for good." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy! How good?" Glinda wiggled happily.

Elphie smiled and removed her gloves then caressed Glinda's face as she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then her temple.

"That was good." Glinda sighed.

Elphie caressed Glinda's face once again then slowly kissed her cheek, her neck and chin.

"That was good too." Glinda said dreamily, with her lips just a hair's breadth from Elphie's.

Elphie knew what Glinda wanted; she had seen that look many times before and it was all the consent that she needed. In one graceful move, Elphie put her hand behind Glinda's head and crushed her mouth to hers in a fervent desire laden kiss and Glinda welcomed it and returned it with equal desire and fervor. The playfulness of a moment ago gave way to raw physical need as they took and gave, seized and relinquished, conquered and surrendered with intimate intensity until sheer necessity forced them apart.

They saw their ragged breath in the cold night air, but the heat from their bodies fueled a long gaze that preceded Glinda removing her gloves, intertwining her fingers with Elphie's and them embarking on another fiery, but this time jolt driven kiss. It came to an abrupt and disorienting end when Glinda felt cold against her heated skin and realized that it had started to snow. Elphie realized the same thing when she felt her hood being pulled up and her body being pushed into the parlor door. Still breathless from the kiss, Glinda franticly, but gently caressed Elphie's face and hands searching for burn marks.

"I'm fine my sweet, just fine. Not a mark on me, I promise." Elphie said in halting spurts then kissed Glinda softly and pulled her into a hug, which lasted for several long beats. Glinda was slightly aroused and feeling Elphie's arms around her compounded it so she reluctantly pulled away.

"You know, the snow, clouds and what have you might not have been conspiring against us, but I think they were doing something to keep things under control. That kiss was… was amazing." Glinda said as she took off her cape and walked back out into the falling snow. Elphie looked at her in amusement.

"What? I'm not in the mood to take a lukewarm bath." Glinda giggled as she twirled around.

"I don't know what came over me," Elphie said as she removed her cape, liking the feel of the cold air.

"I started out to give you a special kiss, but I got caught up and… " Elphie said but stopped, blushing.

"I know Elphie, it's okay. And special was a massive understatement." Glinda said gently as she brushed off the snow and came into the parlor, leaving the door open.

"It came over me too. It's been awhile for us. Maybe it was just time for us to get to experience one another for a bit. It was wonderful. I could feel you in my toes, and in my…" Glinda said with a mischievous twinkle.

"Lyndie don't you dare." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"In my everywhere." Glinda smiled.

"I can't argue with that. I felt you too. And I wanted to feel you, needed to." Elphie said.

"Oh me too. It's all right Elphie. Even without the snow, you know we wouldn't have done anything more than that, for numerous reasons. But we needed a kiss like that and we are entitled, we are engaged." Glinda giggled.

"Is there anything that being engaged will not be an excuse for?" Elphie chuckled.

"Hmmm, I'll think on that. Thank you for tonight my love, it was a wonderful date. And after date." Glinda said as she closed the door to the terrace.

"Maybe we should take our after date upstairs. It is late and we need to be up early."

"I'm so excited Elphie. I love going to Namom's in winter."

"I'm looking forward to it." Elphie said as she opened the parlor door and guided Glinda through.

They went upstairs, played with Nusee for a bit then changed into night clothes and spent some time snuggling on the sofa in Glinda's room. Glinda told Elphie more about the Lodge, the Valley in general and the things that she was looking forward to the most. They chatted, kissed and said numerous I love yous before Glinda started to yawn. They went through the tucking into bed ritual, with an extra long good night kiss then Elphie went to her own room.

Elphie looked at Nusee asleep on her valise and remembered that he was coming along with them. She wondered if this was one of those things that she needed to talk to him about, but since he was asleep, she decided to just wait until in the morning. Not ready to go to sleep yet, she took her journal out of her knapsack, which was packed for the trip, and settled at her desk to process the evening.

Elphie wrote about dancing at the Emerald Café and how she had used the mental preparation techniques that Chaxi had taught her to keep her feelings of paranoia and being on display in check. She was a little proud of herself for interacting and engaging as she did, but knew that it was because of Glinda. She smiled and felt little tingles as she thought about dancing in the cafe, walking in the snow and that kiss that had consumed them on the terrace. She wrote about how all of it seemed easier now and how feeling the kind of physical need that she experienced on the terrace no longer came in tandem with feelings of fear, although it did still confuse her a little.

She wrote about her dream of the previous night, her brother, her new cape, going to visit Namom and anything thing else that came to her until she felt sleepy. After she put her journal way, Elphie looked across the hall into her love's dimly lit room and tried to imagine what it would feel like to have no more separate rooms or separate beds, what it would feel like to know that every time she settled down to sleep, it would be beside the girl she adored. She couldn't really imagine it, but the certainty that it would someday happen made her feel safe, secure and happy.

X

"…_Softly, Deftly,_

_Music shall caress you,_

_Hear it, feel it,_

_Secretly possess you…"_

The haunting lyrics and orchestral music captivated her as she sat in the darkened box of the concert hall. It took her away, made her feel, made her wonder… all of a sudden there were the hands, grabbing her, squeezing her, holding her down in the snow. The hands smelled of stale ale and axel grease. She fought and struggled, broke free and ran, the snow burning her skin, the hands reaching.

"…_Open up your mind,_

_Let your fantasies unwind,_

In this darkness, which you know you can not fight…"

The words sang in her ear, the music surrounded her as she ran, was grabbed and thrown to the ground only to fight and run again. There was a man in the shadows and Nief standing beside the girl she loved, pulling her away, his words threatening and hateful as he congratulated the hands, calling them real men. His voice as low and menacing as it had been when he confronted her at the birthday party. The hands knocked her down as she reached for the girl that she loved, the voices mixing with the music telling her to hold still, to enjoy it as they roughly removed the only ring she had ever owned and threw it away before she felt the sour hot breath on her face and the hands tearing at her clothing.

"…_Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world,_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before,_

_Close your eyes and let music set you free…"_

Elphie opened her eyes as she fought what was confining her, a silent scream caught in her throat, and a scream blended with haunting music and words echoing in her head. She threw off her covers and sat up looking around wildly, her breathing uneven and harsh. She felt panicked and was on the verge of fleeing when an out of place, but not unfamiliar sound linked her to reality. She felt something against her hand and froze in terror until the sound pulled her into more conscious thought.

"Nuisance." Elphie yelped, frightening the kitten.

It took her a bit to reorient, stop trembling, and regulate her breathing and realize that she suffered a nightmare. What she remembered was hazy, but caused her to look at her hand. She stared at her engagement ring, touched it, put the cool metal to her cheek and felt its pulse.

"It was just a dream. Damn, why now? Why can't I just be?" Elphie spat then saw her Familiar looking at her warily from in between her pillows.

"I am sorry Nuisance." Elphie said as she held at her hands for the small cat to get into.

"I had a very bad dream that frightened me, in turn I frightened you. But we are both all right now. Safe in our room."

Nusee nuzzled Elphie's cheek and mewled softly. Elphie stroked his fur then took a deep breath and walked to her open doorway. The hall was dark and the only sound was Glinda's snore from across the hall. That sound was her salvation,

Elphie put Nusee down and went back to her bed. She put on her glasses, opened her dream journal and quickly jotted down the hazy images. The hands, the smells, the roughness was all too familiar, but Glinda's cousin-in –law was not, neither was the music. The words to the song that she had heard and loved while she was at Colwen Grounds went down on the page easily and clearly, but she did not understand why a song would be in a dream, or what it had to do with what happened. She wrote all of that out too, then closed her journal, hoping that the haziness would fade completely.

Elphie paced around for a bit, but her feet were cold and she realized that brooding over her nightmare would do no good. It was over, she was safe and would be leaving in a few hours to go Namom's.

She no longer wanted to go, but chastised herself for feeling that way. Knowing that she was not going to be able to sleep, she took a blanket, her pillow and her Familiar over to Glinda's room and settled on the sofa. She wanted to think, to process, to try to understand why she went to sleep feeling safe and woke up terrified and panicked. Instead, she looked at the sweet face and tousled mass of blonde curls that poked out from under quilts and duvets as she fingered her ring, telling herself that this was real, this was good. She listened to the soft, familiar, comforting sounds of an adorable snore, happy mumblings and Nusee's purr like they were her music, her own private concert that she let guide her into thoughts of gentle kisses, tender caresses, slow dances and affectionate gazes that she let calm and soothe her. She was proud of herself for trying another one of Chaxi's suggestions and was surprised that sleep was overtaking her.

"I love you Lyndie." She whispered as she settled under her blanket and closed her eyes.

X

"My love, wake up." Glinda said softly, sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa where her love was sleeping. Her mother had come in to wake her about ten minutes ago and she had watched Elphie sleep for a while, wondering what had brought her love over to her sofa once again.

Elphie woke up hard and frightened, not sure where she was.

"Lyndie what's the matter, are you okay?" Elphie said after a few quiet beats of staring at the girl in front of her.

"I'm fine Elphie, and you are too." Glinda soothed as she stroked her love's cheek.

"I am."

"We need to get ready to leave. You go get dressed then you can tell me why you were on my sofa." Glinda said gently.

"Okay." Elphie said.

"I'm going to kiss you before you go, so no grumping."

"No grumping." Elphie said. Glinda kissed her softly several times then sent her to get dressed. She couldn't feel anything from her love other than her usual hard wake up frights, but she knew something had happened. Knowing that she would find out what when Elphie was ready to tell her, she went to get ready to go.

Elphie dressed quickly, put her glasses and other last minute things into her carry on bag then went back over to Glinda's room.

"That was quick, were you gone long enough to degrump? Glinda smiled when she saw Elphie sitting down on her bed.

"I promise, I'm grump free." Elphie smiled back.

"Hi Elphie! " Glinda bubbled as she bounced out of her bathroom in only a matching set of pink satin and lace undergarments and straddled Elphie's legs.

"Good morning my precious. Give me the kiss that I know is waiting on those beautiful lips then I will tell you why I was on your sofa while you dress."

"Deal." Glinda smiled and stroked Elphie's cheek before pulling her close and giving her a lingering gentle kiss, then a slightly more robust one.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda repeated in a whisper.

"Good morning my sweet, now go dress." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda's satin covered bottom a pat as she turned to go back into the bathroom.

"Do my hair please?" Glinda asked holding out her brush. Elphie took it and started to create a ponytail of blonde waves as she told Glinda that she had a nightmare, the bits and pieces that she could remember of it and how she had handled it.

"I jotted it down in my dream journal. Oz but I hate this." Elphie sighed as she fastened a pink bow onto Glinda's ponytail.

"I know you do sweetheart and I'm sorry that your sleep was so disturbed." Glinda said after she turned and gave Elphie a firm and reassuring hug.

"I'm not going to let it spoil my trip to Namom's, but …" Elphie stopped.

"Go on my love."

"Is Nief going to be at Sali's?"

"No Elphie, he won't and I will make sure that he doesn't even come to visit. Please do not fret about it." Glinda said seriously.

"I won't. Or I'll try not to." Elphie started to say something else when Gwenot knocked on the door. Elphie blushed, but went to get it.

"Good morning Gwenot, Glinda will be ready in just a bit." Elphie smiled.

"Yep, in just a minute. It was Elphie's fault." Glinda giggled as she came out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, in her skirt and brassiere, to put on her stockings.

"It was. I had a little bit of a rough night." Elphie said.

"She had a terrible nightmare." Glinda said as she decided that she wanted a different pair of stockings.

"Oh my darling, I am so sorry. Are you all right now?" Gwenot said then gave Elphie a hug.

"I am. I wrote in my journal and talked to the pink blur over there." Elphie chuckled and blushed.

"Well I'm very glad darling. Jefet would like to see you downstairs, but if you need to stay here, it can wait." Gwenot said.

"What's going on Momsie?" Glinda said as she continued to get ready.

"Jefet wants to show you little Nusee's travel basket."

"Oh fun, a basket house." Glinda bubbled as she fastened her shoes.

"It is quite clever." Gwenot smiled.

"I'll come down with you. I'll see you down stairs in a bit Lyndie."

"Motivation to hurry." Glinda giggled.

"As if leaving you here isn't enough." Gwenot smiled.

"You wouldn't do that though."

"Don't get to sure of yourself young lady. As long as we bring one of you, Namom will be happy." Gwenot chuckled.

"Hey!" Glinda pouted and Elphie went over to kiss it.

"Just get dressed." Elphie chuckled.

"Fine, I'll be down in ten minutes." Glinda grinned.

"I'll be waiting under the mistletoe." Elphie smiled.

"I'll be down in five minutes." Glinda giggled as she disappeared into the bathroom.

X

"Jefet, this is wonderful and very ingenious." Elphie said as she looked over the dome shaped basked.

"However did you make this?"

"Thank you Miss, It wasn't hard actually. I got the idea from those big domed birdcages that are in the marketplace. Sargy suggested a basket bottom, and Gardner had these wonderful woven willow bowl type things so it grew from there." Jefet said as Elphie continued to examine the carrier.

"It looks very comfortable." Elphie said.

"Well I hope so. We wanted it to be big enough to move around in, but not big enough so that he would be tossed around if things got bumpy. Trez got one of Sargy's medium-sized sort of shallow yarn baskets and made a pad to go around the inside edge and a pillow for the bottom. I took the basket to Gardner, he donated one of his larger willow bowl type things, and I trimmed and fixed it up, turned it upside down then attached it to the basket. I'll spare you the details, but it is very secure and sturdy."

"Hey Jefet that is adorable!" Glinda bubbled as she skipped into the solarium.

"And what a cute little door."

"Good Morning Miss Galinda, I was just getting to that." Jefet smiled.

"I cut this circle in the bowl and reinforced it so it wouldn't unravel. Trezia suggested the door, so you could keep him contained if the need arose. This is just a simple one, but will do the trick." Jefet said, as he held up a round frame, just a little bigger than the opening. Attached were six thin bars, five vertically and one across the middle to form a type of grate.

"The bar across the middle is longer, it sticks out slightly on both sides. See these little clamp things here on either side of the opening, just set the two ends in there and flip the latches. The little dickens won't be able to push it open." Jefet said as he demonstrated how to put the door in place.

"Jefet that is just plain clever." Glinda said enthusiastically as she removed the door then put it back on.

"And easy too. I like it."

"This is wonderful Jefet, but you needn't have gone to so much trouble."

"Oh it was fun, I like doing these things. Hensign suggested that you simply carry him in a picnic basket." Jefet chuckled.

"That would have worked." Elphie said.

"Elphie, really!" Glinda frowned.

"This is functional and cute. A carrier and a little bed."

"That's what we thought too. Trez said she carries her cats short distances in a picnic basket, but this is a fairly long trip and he needs to be comfortable. And he may need a place to sleep or hide when you get there." Jefet said.

"True." Elphie said.

"Now two other things, well three."

"I made these little feet on the bottom so that if you need to set him down somewhere wet, the basket won't get damp. They are small though, so no puddles." Jefet chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"The door can fit right into them, to store it when it's not in use." The handyman said as he demonstrated.

"Very practical." Elphie said very impressed.

"The handle is actually thick wire wrapped in willow. It is securely attached. And here is a canvas cover, in case it is windy or you need to keep him warm or whatever. Oh, and some toys, a little tassel in a string to hang on the inside, a new catnip mouse and this thing with a bell on it. Sargy discovered that he likes bells." Jefet smiled.

"We did too." Glinda giggled as she took the toys.

"Jefet, I do not know how to thank you for doing this for Nuisance and for me." Elphie said quietly, feeling very overwhelmed.

"I promise you Miss Elphaba, it was my pleasure. Finding creative ways to meet a need is very satisfying." Jefet smiled.

"I put Nusee's sand box in the carriage along with a small bag of sand, in case it is snowy in the Valley. There will also be a small amount for the trip itself, in case he has to go in route. Just put some down over the snow. Trezia taught me that trick. We haven't tried it with him yet, but her cats use it. Now if you will give me leave, I will go finish packing the carriage." Jefet smiled.

"Thank you Jefet, very much. And of course you may go." Gwenot smiled and the man nodded and left.

"Gwenot, are you sure that this isn't too much. He put a lot of his time and effort into this." Elphie asked as she watched Glinda examine the carrier and try to attach the hanging toy inside.

"I assure you darling, this is what Jefet loves to do and how he chooses to use his many talents. Think of it this way. If you found out that he had chapped hands, wouldn't using your talents to create some special hand cream for him, bring you satisfaction?" Gwenot smiled.

"She has a good point Elphie." Glinda giggled as she gave up on the toy.

"I didn't think of it that way, you are right." Elphie said, feeling better about it.

"Does Nuisance like it?"

"We haven't tried to put him into it yet because we weren't sure if you had prepared him or not."

"I haven't, but I will now. Where is he anyway?" Elphie said.

"I'm unsure. All of the early morning activity has provided him much amusement. But the kitchen might be a good place to start." Gwenot smiled.

"We have to leave in about an hour to catch the train. There are sweet breads and coffee in the kitchen.

Are your things all ready to go?"

"Yes Momsie, but I'll go do one final check while Elphie hunts down the wild kitten." Glinda giggled.

"That's fine darling. I'll go attend to my last minute things as well. Your father should be back shortly. He had a very early morning meeting." Gwenot smiled, and then gave both girls a hug before she left.

"Why don't we take this carrier into the library, stop by the parlor for our promised rendezvous, then we can tackle our tasks and then have breakfast." Glinda said handing Elphie the basket.

"You do love a good plan." Elphie chuckled.

"Especially one with meetings under mistletoe." Glinda giggled.

"Hey there is Nusee." She chuckled when she saw Nusee trying to drag a piece of ribbon up the steps.

"Here we are Nusee, come and see what we have for you, it's very cute." Glinda bubbled as she waited at the bottom of the steps.

Elphie put the carrier down and Nusee sniffed at it, but seemed more intent on going after Elphie's bootlaces.

"You go check our things, I'll try and explain this to him." Elphie smiled.

"And we will rendezvous later." Glinda said with a happy twinkle in her eye.

"Absolutely." Elphie smiled.

Elphie took Nusee and the basket into the library, tried to explain to him what it was for, where they were going, and why it was necessary. He went in and came out several times, sniffed it, pawed it and tried to climb on top of it. Finally, he went inside and sat regally on the pillow and let out a little mewl.

"I'll take that as a sign that you approve." Elphie chuckled. She looked at the tiny ball of fur, noting that even sitting up, or standing he had plenty of room above and around him.

Elphie then put the door in place and Nusee let out an unhappy yowl. Elphie removed it, picked up the kitten and stroked his fur.

"It's not that we want to keep you in there, Nuisance. It's more to keep you from falling out, to keep you safe on the train and in the carriage. I understand though. I do not like to be confined either. But I promise that no one will confine you in here unless it is absolutely necessary for your safety, because you are small, and just a little too curious for your own good. I don't want anything to happen to you. This is meant to be a comfortable little house for you, so that you can travel with us. A place where you can go to sleep or hide, but it is not a cage." Elphie said quietly.

Nusee looked at her, nuzzled her face then scampered back into the basket. Elphie smiled and put the door back into place. Nusee went over to it, put his paws on the cross bar and tried to bat at Elphie's fingers. Elphie obliged and played with him for a bit.

"Just like Glinda, you can make a game out of anything." Elphie chuckled.

"And he loves your fingers too." Glinda said from the doorway then came to join the game.

"I heard what you told him. It was perfect. He seems happy and comfortable now."

"I hope so. " Elphie said as she removed the door. Nusee came out and greeted Glinda then sniffed and pawed at Elphie's pocket, where the toys were. She chuckled and gave him the catnip mouse, which he took into his new little house proudly.

"We should get something to eat." Glinda said as she watched Elphie watching the kitten.

"It will be fine Elphie, I promise. If this doesn't work, we will try something else."

"I know, but I think this will be fine. Dealing with him is still so much of a new thing." Elphie said then smiled.

"Don't we have a rendezvous to get to?" She said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, a before breakfast rendezvous. You go, I'll meet you there." Glinda giggled and Elphie left.

"I'm glad you like your little house Nusee, get it all ready, we are leaving soon. You'll like Namom's house. She has this back porch, where the walls are all windows. You can watch the birds." Glinda smiled and the kitten trying to tip over his basket.

"There you are, I was getting ready to leave. I thought you had forgotten." Elphie chuckled from her spot in the parlor doorway when Glinda came out of the library.

"Forget to kiss you? Who do you think you are talking to?" Glinda giggled and put herself into Elphie's arms.

"Good point." Elphie said as she held Glinda close.

"Elphie, I really hate being the practical one, but we need to get something to eat before we go." Glinda said quietly after a few long and wonderful minutes in Elphie's arms.

"Forgive me for making you be practical unnecessarily."

"Kiss me and all will be forgiven." Glinda smiled and Elphie did.

"Now, on to sweet breads for my sweet girl." Elphie chuckled.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda smiled then kissed Elphie again.

X

They were all settled for the train ride to Dohirew Crossing. As Samion had told them, they were not in a private compartment, but in the rear of the crowded passenger car in two pairs of seats that faced one another. Glinda and Elphie started out facing one another so they could both look out of the window. Nusee's basket was on the floor in between them. He had been fine on the carriage ride and during the getting settled into their seats, but as soon as the train lurched and started to move, he put up a fuss. Elphie took him out of his basket and he immediately scrambled into the folds of her cloak to hide. Everyone talked to him and in a few minutes, he poked his head out. Once the train was well under way and he got used to the rhythm, he squirmed to get down so Elphie put him back in his basket and he stayed there happily playing with his toys for the rest of the trip.

The trip took a little over forty-five minutes and during that time, Samion told Elphie about the area and showed her a map. Elphie knew that Frottica was in a large valley that separated the two mountain ranges that made up the Pertha Hills. She was less familiar with the smaller of the two, where the Arduenna Valley was located and Samion's map help her gain some perspective of the area and where they were going. The way the hills in that range were clustered together in three small groups made for a natural way for the train tracks to end at the Crossing, then split into a V. The Valley was in the cluster of hills to the west of the Crossing, towards Ugabu. The infamous cabin was located in the cluster of hills to the east of the crossing, closer to Mount Runcible. By the time they reached the depot, Elphie had a fairly good idea of the geography, and some of the unique cultural characteristics of the area the Arduenna's called home.

The train depot itself was small, but there was a café beside it and Elphie, Glinda, Gwenot and Nusee in his carrier got something to drink there while Samion saw to the carriage and arranged to have their luggage transferred. When Samion arrived, Glinda asked to take a quick walk with Elphie while her father had a cup of hot tea with her mother and waited for the carriage and driver. It was not snowing, but there was snow on the ground and it was very cold so the girls did not stay out long. On their way back, they found a perfect spot behind the café to let Nusee take care of business, so they went in to get him. Elphie cleared out the snow and spread out the sand then took Nusee out from under her cloak and set him down. He sniffed and pawed a bit, but quickly did what he needed to do then fussed to be put back into the warm cloak. Elphie kept him in there, or Glinda in hers while they took care of necessities. When they came out of the lady's room, Gwenot was in the carriage and Samion was getting containers of hot drinks for them.

In the carriage, which was large, comfortable and surprisingly warm, Glinda and Elphie got settled with Nusee's basket between them. Gwenot and Samion sat across from them. As they got underway Glinda happily told her parents about the carriages she had ridden in to get to Colwen Grounds. Gwenot told some little Galinda travel stories, stressing that even though winter travel was harder because of the snow in the hills, it was easier because a closed in carriage kept a curious little girl more easily contained. Elphie's favorite was about four year old Glinda trying to climb on top of the carriage so that she could see everything as the traveled and how she settled for riding with the driver, which was how she first learned to drive a carriage.

After about an hour of telling travel stories, Glinda wanted to take a nap. Glinda and Elphie rearranged themselves so Glinda could curl up with her head on Elphie's lap. Samion covered her up with a blanket while Elphie took Nusee out of the basket so he could curl up with her. After she fell asleep Samion took out some work and instead of reading, Elphie talked to Gwenot. They talked about Shell and how he loved to make maps, about the Masquerade Ball, their costumes and about going to Sali's. But mainly Elphie wanted to hear more about when Gwenot was younger, and the time she spent at the Lodge. Gwenot told her stories, some of them after she started dating Samion and some about just her. Elphie listened with interest and the time passed quickly. Before she knew it, they were entering the village at the entrance to the valley and she was waking Glinda up.

X

"Look Elphie, there's the mercantile! The owner makes the best fudge." Glinda bubbled as they rolled through town.

"And the park is over there. We should come and play maybe. Oh Momsie, there is a new Inn."

"Mother said it has been there for a month or so and is doing well." Gwenot said.

"This really wasn't what I expected." Elphie said looking at the shops, houses and people. It was not at as big as Frottica, but it was a good-sized village.

"This area has expanded a great deal in the past five years or so, because of the settlements on the Ugabu border, which are about an hour in that direction." Samion said.

"But up there is the road that begins the family property and on the other side of that hill is the Lodge."

"Mother says it is close enough to town to be convenient, but secluded enough to be private." Gwenot said as Glinda bounced and bubbled with excitement.

"I remember when they made this road into a pass. Before you either had to go around this hill or all the way over it. And it's sort of a big hill. This is much quicker." Glinda said at full excited ramble.

"This has been completed for eight years or so and it does make getting in and out much easier." Gwenot smiled.

"Look Elphie there it is, there it is! The Lodge!" Glinda gushed. Pointing out the window as they rounded a turn, coming off of a gentle slope.

Elphie smiled at her love's excitement and took in the sight. The area was a relatively flat expanse surrounded by gently rolling hills. The road up to the main house was clear, but deep, pristine snow was everywhere else. The main house was at the far end, almost up against a hill. It was a long, one story brick and wood structure with a wide porch all across the front. There were three large chimneys on the roof, all with wisps of smoke coming from them. About two minutes from the turn was the first of the little cottages that she was told made up the Lodge. The three closest to the house had paths cleared to them and smoke coming from their chimneys.

"On the hill behind the main house, what is that?" Elphie asked, as they got closer.

"It's an observation deck, wait until you see. It's great!" Glinda bubbled.

"The back of the house has a wooden deck that abuts the hillside. There are steps that lead up to another deck that was built on a natural terrace in the hill." Samion explained.

"The view of sunset from that deck is said to be the most romantic sights in all of Gillikin." Gwenot said and Glinda sighed happily with a big grin on her face.

"Look there's Namom, There's Namom!" Glinda said nearly knocking Nusee's basket, which he was now back in, over.

"Sorry Nusee." She said as the carriage came to a stop in front of the porch.

"Namom!" Glinda squealed as she jumped down from the carriage and ran up the few steps and into her grandmothers waiting arms.

"Hello my Galinda." Namom chuckled as she hugged her wiggly granddaughter.

Elphie watched Glinda run to see her grandmother and could not help but smile.

"Now Nusee you remember Namom, so no protective stuff, okay." Elphie said as she reached in to stroke her Familiar. Nusee mewled and nuzzled her hand.

She accepted Samion's help down from the carriage and walked to the porch where Gwenot was now greeting her mother.

"Elphaba, my darling child, welcome to my home. I am thrilled that you consented to come." Namom said as she gave Elphaba a very firm and welcoming hug.

"I have been looking forward to it." Elphie said shyly.

"Hello Mother." Samion said as he handed Nusee's basket to Elphie.

"Samion, it is good to see that you got all of my girls up here in one piece." Namom smiled.

"Well they are my girls as well, so I kind of had to." Samion laughed and gave his mother-in-law an affectionate hug, which she returned.

"Come in out of the cold now, Nicuv will see to the luggage." Namom said as she expertly herded everyone into the front door.

"Mother, we brought another visitor with us." Gwenot said when they were in the foyer removing their outerwear. Glinda had been bouncing on her heels and fidgeting the entire time, but knew to be patient.

"We decided to bring Elphaba's Familiar with us." Samion said taking the basket from Elphie and holding it up.

"I hope that is all right." Elphie said quietly as Namom looked into the opening and saw the kitten sitting on a white pillow.

"Of course it is all right my darling. Little Nusee is always welcome here." Namom said as Nusee came to the opening. She put her hand out and he sniffed and then nuzzled.

"Good he remembers me and his manners." Namom chuckled, as did every one else except Elphie, who sighed in relief.

"And what an interesting carrier, I can't wait to hear all about it. Come into the sitting room and…"

"Uh, uh." Glinda half grunted half whimpered as she bounced and fidgeted.

"Oh yes Galinda, you had news. " Namom said and Gwenot chuckled.

"And considering the news, she has been very patient." Gwenot said.

"All right little one, what is it that you are are dying to tell me?" Namom smiled indulgently.

"Elphie proposed! We are engaged to be married." Glinda said in a bubbly rush of words as she held up her hand.

"Well now that is good news." Namom smiled broadly and gave Glinda a big hug.

"And I proposed to her too." Glinda said still at full bubble, as she took Elphie's hand and showed her the ring.

"Now there is an interesting twist on the tradition of proposing marriage. Oh my, Galinda, is that your ring?" Namom said as she inspected Elphie's hand, making Elphie slightly uncomfortable.

"It is, Namom isn't it perfect. It was Momsie's idea but isn't it perfect. I'm wearing great grandmother Uplands engagement ring and Elphie is wearing the very first diamond that I ever had. My most special and precious ring given to me by my most special and precious grandmother is now on the finger of my beshert. It is perfect." Glinda said with bubbly sniffles.

"I could not agree more. It is indeed perfect. I can think of no better use for this ring than as a symbol of a promise to spend your lives together." Namom said sincerely.

Then she took Elphie's left had and put it in Glinda's left hand and held them between hers for several long beats as she looked into the eyes of both girls.

"Congratulations my granddaughters, this is indeed good news, welcome news. It will be an extra special holiday celebration this year." Namom said then pulled Glinda and Elphie into a double hug.

X

A/N: The song in Elphie's dream was Music of the Night from "Phantom of the Opera". It is the version sung by Michael Crawford on the CD "The Very Best of Andrew Lloyd Webber: The Broadway Collection" or the CD "The Phantom of the Opera/ The Original Cast Recording: Highlights from the Phantom of the Opera" The other versions are not the same. mecelphie


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you Namom, for putting us both in the Nursery." Glinda said as she walked with her grandmother down the hallway.

"It was actually your mother's suggestion. She wanted to ensure that Elphaba was comfortable. I have no real problem with it, seeing as you two are more accustomed to living in the same room than you are to being separated. And I was assured that, to put it simply, you would behave yourselves." The matriarch smiled.

"Namom! Of course we will." Glinda said then stopped walking, causing her grandmother to stop too.

"Namom, thank you for giving us your blessing, it means a great deal to me and to Elphie. And thank you for understanding that creating a safe and secure environment for Elphie is very important to me. Neither of us would ever dream of betraying the trust you are placing in us." She said seriously.

"My darling Galinda, I know that you would not, it never entered my mind that you would. I am not so old and set in my ways that I cannot understand when flexibility and accommodation are called for. If you and Elphaba were going to be here for an extended period of time, or if others were here with us, different arrangements would be made. But for a few days, you and your fiancée sharing the Nursery seems reasonable to ensure that everyone is comfortable." Namom said with a smile.

"I love you Namom." Glinda sniffled as she hugged her grandmother.

"And I love you my little girl. Now go, catch up with your young lady and get changed. There should be time to give her a tour before lunch."

"Okay Namom." Glinda bubbled then kissed the woman before she skipped away.

Giselium Arduenna watched her youngest and most unpredictable granddaughter bubble down the hallway and chuckled. She was a little girl at heart, and always would be. But in there with the bubbles and giggles, with the sniffles and pouts, was a strong, determined woman. She recognized it at Galinda's eighteenth birthday celebration and it was clearly evident now. Galinda loved, respected and was devoted to her family. But whereas her other children had created their own families that had adapted to the larger group dynamic, her bouncy, giggling granddaughter was starting to create hers, on her own terms and was expecting the family to adapt to it. And the family would, to a great extent, because Galinda would have it no other way. The older woman could not fault her this, because she had been the same way.

X

"This room has seen many incarnations over the years, mostly involving children. So now it is just simply called the Nursery." Gwenot told Elphie as they looked around the room.

"It's nice. Dani's grandmother redid part of her fourth floor into a playroom that looks a little like this, but without the beds. May I let Nuisance out?" Elphie said.

"Of course Elphaba, he is free to explore at will." Gwenot said and watched as Elphie put the basket down and say something to her Familiar. After a few reassuring words, Nusee slowly ventured out and started to explore.

"He should feel right at home because this room is mainly used as a playroom now, since when the cousins visit with kids they usually sleep in a cottage. But some of the older children come to visit on their own or in small groups during the summer or holidays, and they stay in here. In those cabinets and closets are a wide variety of diversions for all ages, and possibly even kittens" She chuckled.

Elphie took in the large, casual room that was noticeably divided into a sleeping area and a play area. The area to left of the door was larger and had a big bay window with a padded window seat at one end. There was a large round, colorful carpet in the middle with a table and chairs on it. Around it, along the walls were bookshelves, comfortable chairs, a desk and several cabinets. There were bright paintings on the walls, along with some interesting drawings. The area was bright and spacious and was an interesting contrast to the smaller area to the right of the door.

Along the wall to the right of the door was what Elphie had learned from going to Dani's family's cabin were bunk beds and two wardrobes. Across from them, there were two single beds with a rug and a three drawer bedside table between them. What made the area warm and cozy was a fireplace with a nice fire already going in it, that was directly across the room from the bay window. In front of the fire was a rocking chair and end table on a large rectangular rug.

"Glinda used to sleep on the top bed didn't she?" Elphie chuckled as she watched Nusee try to get onto the top bunk.

"Yes, she did. And ask her about those doodles on the wall of the play area, it will make an interesting bedtime story, I'm sure." Gwenot laughed lightly.

"We can stay in here together?" Elphie asked tentatively.

"Yes darling. I suggested to mother that it might make you more comfortable, considering the other spare bedroom is down the hall near ours."

"Thank you Gwenot. I don't know…"

"Do you like the Nursery Elphie?" Glinda said as she came skipping into the room.

"I do and apparently Nuisance does as well." Elphie smiled, pointing at Nusee who had abandoned the bunk beds for the rocking chair.

"I can't wait to hear about the doodles on the wall over there." Elphie smiled.

"They aren't all mine." Glinda protested.

"Only the best ones." She added with a grin.

"You two change for lunch and get Nusee settled. Nicuv brought his little sand box in here with your luggage, but the basket with his food was taken to the kitchen. Samion said that he would get everything ready for him. We will see you in the dining room in an hour or so." Gwenot smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm so glad we both get to stay in here. I was prepared to sneak down the hallway every night." Glinda grinned.

"I am glad it will not come to that, but are you sure this is wise. I don't want Namom to get the wrong impression."

"Oh never fear my reserved love. I had a talk with Namom, she understands. Shiz logistics, Manor restrictions." Glinda giggled.

"Okay Lyndie. I might not entirely understand, but I am extremely grateful." Elphie said.

"Good. Now let's change. I'll give you a tour and we will get Nusee fed before lunch. But first a kiss." Glinda grinned.

"I love that I can share all of this with you Lyndie. Knowing that you spent time in this very room when you were young, that you ran around this house and played on the grounds makes me feel…I don't know how to describe it." Elphie said quietly after taking Glinda into her arms.

"Connected." Glinda supplied.

"Forgive me my love, but it is rather pronounced."

"It's okay my sweet, and I guess that is what I feel." Elphie said.

"Now let's get that kiss over with, I want a tour." She added with a grin.

"Mean green thing." Glinda smiled.

"I'm glad that I can share all of this with you too." She said then pulled Elphie into a very nice kiss.

X

The tour of the house was a quick one because that very nice kiss was followed by an incredibly nice kiss. But it was long enough for Elphie to see that the house was larger than it appeared from the outside and was actually shaped like an L. There was a formal living room, off of the entryway, a larger informal living space that Glinda called a family room toward the back and Namom's sitting room and Napop's den in between. The informal style dining room was connected to the kitchen. At the far end of the other hall was the Nursery. Namom's suite was at the end closer to the main hallway, along with two smaller bedrooms. A common bathroom, various closets, and an open common area, with a porch enclosed with glass were in between. Namom's bedroom and her sitting room both had doors that opened onto to the back deck and a spectacular view of the hills.

"Lyndie why is only the sitting room decorated for the holidays?" Elphie said as the tour wound down.

"Because that's Namom's area. It's tradition for all of us to help, when we come. My uncles' families usually do the most because they have more people and are here more, but we all do some. Every now and then we are assigned rooms and it's a contest of sorts." Glinda chuckled.

"That's an interesting tradition." Elphie said.

"It's fun. I'm guessing that the majority of the decorating will be done when all of them arrive next week for Lurlinemas itself. But I'll bet Namom will have us decorating somewhere. We'll find out everything at lunch I'm sure." Glinda grinned happily.

"Glinda, I know that we talked about this…" Elphie started.

"I know where this is heading Elphie and don't. My love there is no need to fret about this I promise. Come my love and we will talk." Glinda said gently as she led Elphie into the common room with Nusee toddling behind them.

"Yes, we normally come to the Lodge when my uncles and their families do, during the week before Lurlinemas." She said when they were settled on the sofa and Nusee was enjoying the view from the large window.

"But sweetheart we haven't spent Lurlinemas Eve or Day here since I was small. Aunt Greda and her bunch don't either. My parents decided that they wanted to have their own traditions. Namom understood that. Everyone gathers here the four or five days before the day to finish decorating and to celebrate, but we leave the morning of Lurlinemas Eve. Sometimes the greats and seconds come, sometimes not. Occasionally even some of my cousins don't come so they can spend it with their in-laws. We just enjoy the time with whoever is here and it is usually a very big group. We have a fabulous meal that we all help with in some way, open gifts, and there is singing, dancing and general merry making. It is a grand time."

"That you and your parents are going to miss out on." Elphie said.

"We are doing this exactly the way we want to, I promise you Elphie. And we will participate in the future. But not this year. I want you to get to know Namom a little better, here in her home, without all of the chaos of the family. I want you to have a fun first Lurlinemas, and so do Momsie and Popsicle. Momsie said that Namom was very pleased with this arrangement. You'll get to experience all of our holiday traditions in small and hopefully non-chaotic, easy to manage doses." Glinda smiled as she gently stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Elphie agreed, but they talked a little more about it anyway.

X

"Hello Muroca." Gwenot said to the woman by the sink as she entered the kitchen then nodded to her husband.

"Hello Mrs. Gwenot, welcome home." The woman replied with a smile.

"It seems as though Cook has beat us to the punch where Elphaba is concerned." Samion laughed as he pointed to a letter on the counter as he spooned something onto a plate.

"That Ollipha never was one to leave anything to chance, although in this case I can understand her attention to detail. And knowing Olli, she probably has relished the challenge of vegetarian cooking." Muroca laughed.

"Oh she has." Samion smiled.

"Well be assured that your Elphaba will be as safe in this dining room as she is in yours."

"We appreciate that very much." Gwenot said sincerely.

"Oh it's not a problem at all. And even though the water allergy thing adds a definite twist to preparing certain foods, cooking for a vegetarian is not the most interesting thing that has passed through this kitchen. Last time Voril was here with her children, one of her daughters would only eat white foods." The women chuckled.

"Goodness, I would think that was quite a challenge." Gwenot chuckled.

"It was, but we managed and I discovered some interesting culinary opportunities. Did you know that there is such a thing as white asparagus? I'm using some in today's lunch."

"Would that be your famous asparagus and potato soup?" Samion said with a grin.

"It would. With melted ham and cheese, or melted cheese only sandwiches." Muroca smiled.

"To quote my daughter, 'oh boy!'" Samion chuckled and Gwenot shook her head and laughed.

"Muroca, are you positive that you do not mind if the kitten eats his meals in the kitchen?" He asked after they all had a good chuckle.

"Absolutely not. We have never had a cat in the house before, but once again a … what did you call him, a Familiar, is not the most interesting thing to pass through this kitchen. Chiwa's boys, the twins, now have pet frogs. Unbeknownst to Chiwa or anyone else the pets accompanied them on their visit last week. I found the little buggers in my sink. The frogs, not the twins."

"Well, I don't think you'll find Nusee in your sink, although I can't promise that." Samion chuckled.

"He would have to be easier to catch than the frogs." The woman chuckled along.

"I know that your daughter is giving her girlfriend a tour. They popped in here very quickly so I could meet Elphaba, but I haven't seen the kitten. They said they'd be back."

"Samion, why don't you go hurry the girls along, so that we can get Nusee taken care of before lunch. I'll help in here." Gwenot smiled.

"Your wish is my command my dearest." Samion smiled then kissed his wife, waved to Muroca and left the kitchen chuckling.

"He really loves being here." Gwenot smiled as she started to butter bread for the sandwiches.

"And your mother loves it when he is here. Between you and me, she gets along much better with your and Mrs. Greda's husbands than she does with your brothers' wives. Gwenot smiled and nodded, already knowing this bit of information.

Gwenot liked Muroca, her husband, Lihier and their son Nicuv, very much. Her brother, Geoit had brought them in to reside in one of the cottages and take care of things when her father died because her mother insisted on staying put at the Lodge. Muroca took care of the household chores and Lihier took care of the cottages, the grounds and any minor repairs that arose. Nicuv helped out on weekends and breaks from school. Her mother got along very well with them and it was not uncommon for them to share a meal, or for Muroca to join her for tea on occasion. Gwenot and her siblings were very relieved that this arrangement had worked out so well and were more than willing to insist that their families heed their mother's decree that the Koims were not servants and they were to help out with the extra kitchen duties, household chores and other necessities that arose when they visited. This system worked out very well, even as her nieces and nephews had married and had children of their own. Gwenot chuckled when she thought how much easier it would be to get her child to help out, now that she had a helper who liked to keep things tidy.

X

"Hi Daddy." Glinda bubbled when her father came into the common area.

"How is the tour going?" Samion smiled.

"Great. Elphie likes the den and how the deck is configured. Nusee likes everything, but is especially fond of this space and the window room." Glinda grinned as she pointed to the kitten trying to ward off birds from the birdfeeder outside.

"I'm glad that he is making himself at home, but it is lunch time, for everyone. Elphaba, Nusee is set up to eat in the kitchen. Why don't you go and introduce him to Muroca, she's not magical but better safe than sorry." Samion chuckled.

"Of course Samion." Elphie said.

"Good, your mother is in there helping with lunch. Asparagus and potato soup with melted cheese sandwiches."

"Oh boy!" Glinda bubbled.

"That was my exact thought Galindadoodle. Elphaba, no worries on meals, Cook made sure that Muroca knows what she needs to know. I'll meet you in the dining room." Samion smiled.

"You'll love that soup Elphie, it's her specialty and absolutely delicious." Glinda said after a quick kiss and cheek stroking to settle Elphie's confusion over Cook.

"I'm looking forward to it. Nuisance, come here please." Elphie said and the kitten scampered over, hopped onto the sofa and looked at Elphie quizzically, making Glinda giggle.

"I'm very happy that you like it here, I do to." Elphie said and smiled at Glinda.

"The cook here has consented for you to eat in the kitchen, your lunch is there now. I am going to introduce you and I am asking you to behave. Please do not pester her like you do Cook, just eat then go play or sleep somewhere else."

Nusee looked at Elphie for a beat and Glinda thought it looked as though he was thinking. He nuzzled Elphie's cheek, mewled then sat in Elphie's hands.

"Thank you."

"Yes Nusee thank you." Glinda agreed then scratched the kitten's ears.

"I'll never understand this." Elphie said as they headed towards the kitchen.

X

"So my girls, did your feline companion get settled in alright?" Namom asked as she ladled soup into her bowl.

"Yes Namom. Elphie introduced him to Mrs. Koim and he nuzzled her hand." Glinda giggled as she put a sandwich on Elphie's plate.

"He went to eat with no problems." Elphie added.

"She wanted to stay and look after him. But Mrs. Koim shooed us out." Glinda said as she took Elphie's soup bowl to fill.

"After the frogs, I'm sure that there is nothing that little kitten could do to upset her." Namom chuckled.

"Frogs?" Glinda grinned, hoping for a story.

As her family finished getting their sandwiches and soup and started to eat, Namom told them about Chiwa's recent visit and the great frog chase, which made Glinda giggle so much she had to cover her mouth with her napkin to keep from spitting out her sandwich bite. When she composed herself, Namom finished telling them about what the cousins and their families were up to. Glinda happily filled her grandmother in on what she and Elphie had been doing, including a little bit about the romantic dinner that preceded the proposal. It was a long, leisurely lunch and by the time Gwenot went to get the plate of cookies that was for dessert, they were fairly well caught up.

"Well my family should we take our cookies and coffee into the sitting room and discuss this visit's activities. We can clean up the dishes in a while." Namom said.

"I'll go get the coffee." Samion said as he picked up the soup bowls and sandwich plates.

"I'll assist you." Elphie said gathered up the silverware and the soup tureen.

"I've got the cookies." Glinda chuckled as she grabbed the plate.

"It looks like you are stuck with the grandmother darling." Namom chuckled.

"Happily so." Gwenot smiled then kissed her mother's cheek before offering her arm.

"So my granddaughter, I hear that you have selected your costume for the Masquerade Ball." Namom said as they walked to the sitting room.

"I did. I am a serving wench and Elphie is a troubadour." Glinda said proudly.

"A troubadour, as in a traveling musician?" Namom asked.

"Yes. She likes the costume and it even has a velvet pouch for her to carry her flute."

"That's right. She was going to start flute tutoring, wasn't she?"

"Yep and she's good too. She brought her flute; or rather, I brought her flute so that maybe she would play for you. But I can't promise." Glinda said.

"Of course not darling. I'll be honored if she will and not disappointed if she chooses not to." Namom smiled.

"Here's the coffee." Samion said as he came in with a tray.

"Daddy, where's Elphie?" Glinda said, her brow furrowed.

"She went to go check on Nusee, She'll be along shortly." Samion smiled.

They talked for a bit about how Glinda liked having Elphie's tutoring session in the same place as her art class and how much fun they had with Dani and Manif on those nights. Namom was talking about how nice they seemed at the birthday party when Elphie came in five or so minutes later. All three adults saw Glinda's eyes sparkle when her love walked in.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I had to look for Nuisance." Elphie said as she sat down beside Glinda.

"Is he okay darling?" Gwenot asked.

"He is curled up in his basket near the fire, asleep with his little mouse." Elphie reported.

"Awwww." Glinda sighed.

"I am glad that he is making himself at home. I hope that you are doing the same." Namom said as she handed Elphie a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Elphie said.

"I think she is settling in. I had to prevent her from putting the dishes in to soak." Samion chuckled and Elphie blushed. Glinda giggled softly and kissed her cheek.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, but it is a start." Namom laughed lightly.

"Now, the first thing is your cousins."

"I'm glad they are coming, it will be nice to see them." Glinda bounced as she handed Elphie a little plate with one cookie on it.

"Oatmeal with raisins, still warm."

Thank you Lyndie."

"I received word this morning that they will be arriving together, tomorrow around lunch time."

"All of them, the girls I mean?" Glinda asked excitedly.

"All of them. They are looking forward to spending some time with each other, with you and Elphaba and to just leaving their husbands and kids behind for a night. I sense a slumber party coming on." Namom chuckled.

"They will all be staying in the blue cottage and you and Elphaba are welcome to stay down there with them."

"What fun." Glinda grinned happily already knowing that Elphie wouldn't want to do that.

"I thought maybe that you all would like to go into the village together and have dinner then go wassailing with the community group."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. You'll still get to go out caroling with your cousins." Gwenot smiled.

"I love that, it's so much fun." Glinda said her excitement obvious.

"Are you familiar with the tradition Elphaba?" Namom asked.

"Not really, it involves singing I think."

"Yep." Glinda wiggled and kissed Elphie's cheek again.

"I don't know how it works in other places, and in Frottica it's mainly done on the Square. But here a group of people from the village gets together after dark and go around to the houses, carrying lanterns and singing Lurlinemas carols. Sometimes the residents toss out candies or packets of nuts, sometimes they even sing along or make a request. Every now and then they even shoo us away." Glinda giggled.

"We usually go as a family, just us. We are a good sized group, with very little musical aptitude, but we have fun." Namom smiled.

"It is fun Elphie, we'll talk about it, okay. The cousins may not even want to go." Glinda said feeling a slight mood shift.

"It sounds like it might be interesting. And it is not like I'm not used to singing with off key people." Elphie chuckled softly and Glinda laughed merrily.

"Okay we will poll the cousins when they arrive about tomorrow night and wassailing. Now for tonight. I thought that after dinner we could decorate the common area." Namom said.

"Yeah! I was hoping that we could decorate somewhere." Glinda said clapping her hands.

"I was too Galinda. Did she explain that tradition to you Elphaba?" Gwenot smiled.

"She did and I think it sounds like fun. I was wondering though, why is that room called the common area?" Elphie asked.

"It is sort of a adaptation of a place in the guest wings of older, bigger homes, where visitors who were staying for a long period of time could gather near their rooms, which usually did not have private sitting areas or parlors. The two spare rooms here are just sleeping quarters. When all or parts of the family gather, they stay in the cottages. The common area is a place for the adults to relax and chat here in the main house. It's near enough to the Nursery so that the smaller children can be kept an eye on, but their parents can have a respite." Namom explained.

"That makes sense." Elphie said.

"It's basically a kid free zone. Only the older kids who want to sit quietly and read or whatever are allowed in there. " Glinda supplied.

"That makes sense as well, although I'm sure that did not go over very well with a certain perky blonde who doesn't like to be told that she cannot do something." Elphie chuckled.

"MGT." Glinda giggled and Elphie arched her eyebrow in question and amusement.

"I'm expediting the process. Think about it, my Top Student." Glinda grinned and after a beat Elphie chuckled.

"No denying that, but I'll still bet that it's true."

""I'll attest to the common room part." Gwenot chuckled,

"For the rest you are on your own."

"She was allowed to sit with us in there for the first time when she was almost ten I think. She wasn't feeling well and did not want to play in the Nursery. So she sat in the corner and sketched." Samion said.

"And feel asleep." Gwenot grinned.

"I remember that." Glinda grinned.

"After that I was allowed to sit in there and draw. I prefer to sketch in here now, but then being allowed in the common area made me feel grown up. And my cousins finally stopped teasing me."

"Did that answer you question Elphaba darling?" Namom asked.

"Yes it did, and quite a few others as well." Elphie smiled and Glinda batted at her arm.

"You just wait."

"Alright girls." Namom smiled and Glinda sat up primly and grinned.

"Sorry Namom."

"Now I thought that your last night here we could have a big traditional dinner and open gifts."

"Oh boy. I like that. I know the tree goes in the family room, but maybe we can have a little one for us in the common area." Glinda said hopefully.

"That was my thought." Namom said.

"This is going to be so much fun." Glinda grinned taking another cookie.

They sat and talked about the snowfall, winter activities, and other things as they finished their coffee. Elphie volunteered to clean up the lunch dishes, but Gwenot told her to just go relax and enjoy herself doing something with Glinda, that her and Samion would take care of them. Glinda wanted to go up to the observation deck to show Elphie the view, but Namom warned them that the steps and the upper deck itself had not been cleared off yet.

"That's okay Namom, Elphie and I will do it." Glinda said much to everyone's surprise.

"What? I've shoveled snow before." She replied to the stunned looks.

"Putting snow into your toy bucket with your toy shovel so that your dolls could make a snowman doesn't count Galindadoodle." Samion chuckled.

"Okay, maybe that was a stretch, but those little snowmen were cute." Glinda giggled.

"As my cufflinks, that were used for eyes would attest." Samion smiled.

"Please Daddy, we can do it. It's not that many steps and the view is so pretty from up there. And it's not like I'm actually going to be shoveling snow." Glinda said.

"I'm not saying no at all darling. If that is how you choose to amuse yourself this afternoon, feel free." Samion laughed.

They talked about it for a bit longer then Glinda skipped out of the sitting room, with Elphie in tow and the sounds of her family chuckling in the background.

"Lyndie what did you mean by not actually shoveling snow?" Elphie asked as the walked to the Nursery.

"I'm going to use magic of course. Oh come on, you didn't really expect me to do this manually did you?" Glinda laughed.

"Silly me. I had that thought yes, although I don't know why. This makes much more sense now." Elphie chuckled.

"Silly you indeed." Glinda grinned as she shut the door to the Nursery and pulled Elphie into a kiss.

X

Glinda was a bundled up bundle of happy energy as she magically manipulated the shovel to push snow off of the steps. Elphie manually used the broom to sweep off the extra, but eventually Glinda had them both going, usually at cross-purposes and much to Elphie's amusement. When the ten steps leading up to the observation deck were finally cleared off, Elphie suggested that she clear the deck in a more orderly fashion, just to save time.

"Look Elphie, isn't it wonderful up here? The tress with all of that glistening snow hanging from them. That vast expanse of untouched snow on the hills." Glinda said as she leaned back against Elphie's front and drew her loves arms around her.

"It is breathtaking, so calm and peaceful." Elphie said and they stood quietly together looking out over the grounds.

"I like it up here very much. But my precious there was no need to clear the snow off of this deck, just to stand here and admire the view." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, so I had ulterior motives. But the stairs were fun to do." Glinda giggled.

"And to watch being done. What was your motive, as if I can't guess." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you think you are so smart. What are we doing up here then?" Glinda said as she turned in Elphie's arms.

"You, my sneaky girl." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"You want to dance."

"And you, my know-it-all girl, are absolutely correct." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss before pressing herself close and putting her head onto her love's shoulder.

X

"Well hello little Nusee." Namom said as she came into the sitting room and saw the kitten up on a table looking out of the window.

"Ah, I see that your witch and your sorceress made it up to the deck with life and limb intact. Your witch is a good sport I think." She chuckled.

Nusee looked at her curiously then hopped off of the table and toddled out of the room. Namom looked back out of the window. She watched the silent scene unfold before her; a gentle caress, a loving gaze, an embrace, knowing that she was peeking in on a private moment and seeing tenderness personified.

"They love to dance." Namom heard the voice of her daughter beside her and realized that is what the girls were doing, dancing together surrounded by snow-covered hills and trees.

"Your father would have had a bit of a hard time with this." Namom said quietly.

"I know." Gwenot said as she took her mother's hand.

"But he would have come around."

"I know." Namom smiled.

"Papa never played favorites with his grandchildren, outwardly. But my how he doted on her." Gwenot chuckled.

"'She's our last grandbaby Isey,' was his reasoning for everything." Namom said.

"Once he got over the unconventional nature of this, he would have been preparing their wedding toast."

"A properly long one." Gwenot chuckled but her mother sensed an underlying melancholy.

"What is it my daughter?"

"I was just thinking about Papa and Jon trying to out toast one another at my wedding. " Gwenot smiled slightly.

"It is a good thing that your friend had the sense to concede." Namom chuckled.

"You miss him don't you my darling?"

"Very much, especially when I see them together like this." Gwenot said nodding to the window where they saw Glinda and Elphie waltzing around the deck.

"He knew they were in love from the moment he saw them, nurtured and supported them from a perspective that no one else could. He is the one who talked to Elphaba about proposing and helped her get it out of books and into her heart. He was so sure of them, he left an engagement gift."

"Byjon was an incredible man, a passionate one. He was a wonderful example for the girls, and for us. The concept of a same gender romantic relationship would have been a foreign concept to most of us if he wasn't such an intricate part of your life." Namom said.

"That's true. He loved life, he loved love and he loved them." Gwenot chuckled.

"And he will be dancing at their engagement party and wedding in one form or another, I have no doubt."

"Have you set the date for the party and formal announcement yet?" Namom asked.

"Not yet. Let me go make us some tea and we will talk about it." Gwenot smiled.

"I'll come with you. It is apparent that we have all disappeared as far as our girls are concerned. We might as well oblige them." Namom chuckled, glancing one last time at Elphaba gently spinning her granddaughter out and pulling her back into a soft kiss.

X

"Lyndie, my precious girl." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's temple.

"Lyndie it's time to wake up."

They had danced for quite awhile and when they finally came back in everyone was off in their own rooms relaxing before dinner. Glinda thought that some post snow removal snuggling would be a good idea so they settled in on the bed closest to the fire, with Nusee at their feet. Ten minutes later, she was fast asleep.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled as her eyes blinked open.

"Hello, did you have a nice nap?" Elphie smiled as she moved wavy hair out of the way of a kiss on the cheek.

"I did, even though that was not my intention." Glinda giggled.

"We were snuggling in a snow fort. It's a good thing you woke me because I think it was starting to melt."

"Good thing. Although getting ready for dinner was the real reason."

"Mmmmmm, I'm hungry. Did whoever came to get us tell you what was for dinner?"

"Grilled eggplant and winter squashes for me, pot roast for the rest of you." Elphie smiled.

"Yummy. How long?"

"Half an hour."

"Perfect. Ten minutes to get ready and twenty to work up an appetite." Glinda giggled.

"I thought you were hungry already."

"Picky, picky." Glinda huffed.

The making out was more playful than passionate, due to where they were, but Glinda did not mind. They played some subdued hide the hand and find the lips, and made it to the kitchen in time to carry in the potatoes.

While they enjoyed the simple, but delicious dinner Glinda told them about snow removal fun and Samion surprised them by relating how he helped Lihier get the sleigh and the sled ready for rides.

Glinda chattered about going down the hills on the sled and how much fun she and her cousins still had going down in pairs or threes.

When dinner was over, Namom and Gwenot went to get things ready for decorating the common area while Glinda, Elphie and Samion made quick work of the dishes. By the time they showed up in the common area twenty minutes later with warm gingerbread and hot beverages, candles had been lit, merry music was playing and Gwenot was trying to untangle Nusee from a string of tinsel.

"Nuisance, I thought you learned your lesson in Sargy's thread basket." Elphie chuckled as she helped Gwenot.

"I may be partially to blame Elphaba darling, I was playing with him by dragging the tinsel around for him to chase." Gwenot said apologetically.

"Mother!" Glinda giggled.

"It was my suggestion." Namom chuckled with a shrug.

"Well no harm done, he would have gotten into eventually himself, I'm sure." Elphie chuckled as she released the kitten and handed him to Glinda for cuddling and so that Samion could check him over.

"None the worse for wear." Samion smiled as Nusee squirmed to get down and immediately tried to attack some bells.

"Apparently." Elphie chuckled.

They got settled in and started to prepare the decorations while they ate gingerbread and sipped hot buttered rum, cocoa or spiced pear cider. They strung cranberries, popped corn and colorful beads, twisted garlands and made arrangements of holly, ivy and other seasonal plants while they told stories. Elphie loved hearing little Glinda and Jilla stories, but was enjoying hear tales of holidays when Gwenot and Greda were young just as much.

While Glinda and her father were magically and manually hanging garland and Gwenot was placing candles, Namom showed Elphie how to make a small wreath out of fresh balsam fir and how to decorate it in whatever manner pleased her. As she worked, Elphie told Namom about how they used the resin from a type of balsam fir in the lab to help conserve microscopic samples, because when properly prepared it made an invisible-when-dry glue with a refractive index very close to that of glass. Namom found that fascinating and asked many questions about that and other uses of plants in Elphie's lab work.

As Glinda decorated she watched Elphie talking with her grandmother, smiling and chuckling, having a good time and her heart just melted.

When Elphie finished she had a simple wreath with strands of dried cranberries interwoven with the greens; and clusters of acorns, dried crabapples, cherries and cinnamon sticks attached around it. At the top was some holly tied with a small red and gold satin bow.

"Elphie, that's beautiful!" Glinda said with a broad grin as she took Elphie's wreath and looked it over.

"Very you."

"Yes darling it is very nice, you did a fine job." Gwenot smiled.

"Here is mine. Glinda said taking a wreath about the size of Elphie's out of a box.

"You made one?" Elphie asked.

"Uh-huh, the whole family did. Namom took a class a few years ago and that taught us all how to. We put the ones we made up in the rooms that we decorate." Glinda bubbled.

Elphie looked at the Upland wreaths. Glinda's was made from what looked like strings of different kinds of white, dried flowers intertwined with twisted pussy willow branches. It was decorated with colorful drawings on heavy paper of horse drawn sleighs with real little bells on their reigns, houses with cotton for snow covered roofs, and little wisps coming from their chimneys, snowmen with felt hats and faces and trees with glittered icicles hanging from their branches. Gwenot's was meant to go around the base of a pillar candle and was made of different types of evergreen, simply decorated with red and gold bows and beads. Samion's was what Namom told her was called a grapevine wreath, decorated with acorns, pinecones, berries and a few small birds nests.

"These are wonderful." Elphie said in awe.

"Yours is very you too Lyndie."

"It was fun to make. Now you need to sign yours." Glinda bubbled.

"Sign it?"

"Yes darling, all of my wreath artists sign their creations on the back of a ribbon, bow or in Samion's case, an acorn." Namom chuckled handing Elphie a special pen.

Elphie signed her name to the back of the bow on her wreath and Glinda applauded then danced her around the room. Samion chuckled and did the same to Gwenot then Namom. After placing the wreaths, cups were refilled, more music was put on and Namom brought out the box of smaller decorations that she had selected for the tree, which was a third of the size of the grand fir tree that would stand in the family room.

They decorated the tree with strings of cranberries and popcorn, candy canes, small brightly painted wooden toys, colorful glass balls and bells, while listening to and laughing at stories of where some of the decorations came from and pausing for quick dances around the room and to play with Nusee, who was loving all of the new things to explore.

"Well done my family, what a festive holiday tree." Namom proclaimed.

"It is only missing one thing."

"A tree topper!" Glinda exclaimed.

"And I get to put it on again. It's been awhile." She giggled.

"It's a family tradition that the youngest member present, as soon as they are old enough, gets to put on the last decoration, on top of the tree." Gwenot explained.

"My little Galindadoodle was not very happy when she found out that one of her little second cousins was now the one who got that honor." Samion chuckled.

"Hey, I got over it." Glinda said.

"Yes you did and even congratulated little Poif on putting it on so straight." Namom laughed.

"I thought that we would use this, seeing as the main tree top is to big and heavy." She said as she handed Glinda an item.

"This is perfect Namom, the candle top snowman." Glinda wiggled happily.

"I made this for Namom when I was seven or eight for a candle that for some reason had no wick, but looked pretty. See it has a cone underneath."

"She used up all of the cotton in the house, but it came out very well." Namom smiled.

Glinda, standing on her tiptoes and steadied by her father, stretched and got the snowman on top of the tree. Elphie saw her tongue poke through her lips as she concentrated and felt her heart flutter.

"There." Glinda said beaming with pride.

"Congratulations on putting it on so straight." Elphie chuckled and gave Glinda a kiss on the cheek.

"Now there is one more thing that we need to do." Namom said.

"Samion would you please bring the family ornament trunk here please?"

"Certainly Mother." Samion said.

"Are we going to put those in here?" Gwenot asked.

"For now, I'll add them to the family tree in your stead." Namom said.

"Elphaba, each person in this family has a glass ornament that they place on the tree every year. If some cannot come, or has passed away the matriarch places it for them. Thank you Samion." Namom opened the box and took out a wooden tray.

"My grandmother started this tradition. Here are the ornaments of those who have passed away, my grandparents, parents, siblings and Gwenot's father."

"These are beautiful Namom, exquisite." Elphie said in admiration.

"Each one is specially hand blown and etched with an A, with the person's name elegantly painted on it.

Here is Galinda's." Namom said as she handed Elphie a pale translucent pink glass ball with a very subtle wavy pattern in the glass.

"I love the way the subtle shades swirl and look like they are moving when you twirl the ball" Glinda said taking the ornament from Elphie and spinning it slowly by its wire hanger. Samion did the same with his green and gold ornament and Gwenot with her red one as Elphie admired the subtle and unique patterns in the glass, hues, swirls and the way they reflected the light.

"And this one is yours Elphaba darling." Namom said holding up an ornament of soft lucent blue and purple with the hint of a diamond pattern in the glass and her name in stylish script.

"Namom, you got Elphie an ornament already?" Glinda sniffled as she went to her grandmother and embraced her.

"As soon as I returned from your party my Galinda. I know beshert when I see it." Namom chuckled.

"It is a family tradition Elphaba and you are family." Gwenot smiled at the stunned girl.

"Yes you are. Now my Uplands, put your ornaments on the tree and then we will admire our work." Namom said.

Glinda took the ornament and tried to get Elphie to take it.

"My love, it is alright. You're my fiancée. Remember your nametag, Elphaba of Upland Manor. Think of this like that." Glinda smiled and Elphie looked at her oddly then chuckled softly.

"I have no idea what that means."

"We'll talk about it later sweetheart." Glinda said softly.

Elphie took her ornament and examined it as her emotions swirled more than the colors in the glass. She looked at the tree with Samion and Gwenot's ornaments already placed and Glinda putting hers on.

"Your turn." Glinda bubbled.

"You can do it Lyndie."

"Oh no my love, you have to. It's tradition and Namom is particular about these things." Glinda giggled.

Elphie found a spot and carefully attached her ornament to the tree then looked at Glinda for reassurance.

"Perfect!" Glinda wiggled and bounced with delight.

"Yes it is, now our tree is complete and the common area is not quite so common." Namom smiled and for a moment the five people looked around the room at the flickering candles, garlands, wreathes and the decorated tree.

"Oh, oh Namom! I know one more thing to make this really special." Glinda said excitedly then whispered something to Elphie.

"Please." She added with grin.

Elphie nodded and in a beat the ceiling was sparkled and a few of the twinkling stars were slowly falling.

"Thank you Elphaba, what a lovely ambiance." Gwenot said as she turned off the lights.

"Yes thank you Elphie." Glinda beamed.

Samion put on some more holiday music and the family enjoyed there newly decorated space for quite awhile. They chatted, had more gingerbread with hot drinks, danced and sang. Glinda really wanted to have Elphie play her flute, but knew that with the ornament and sparkled ceiling that would be far too much for her. It was Gwenot who finally suggested that they disperse and get ready for bed because they had all had long days, even with short naps. After hugs, kisses, thank yous, I love yous and more hugs, everyone headed off to their rooms.

X

The first thing Elphie did when they got to their room was put Nusee on the top bunk because he tried to jump there from her hands. The first thing Glinda did was give Elphie a long reassuring kiss and an even longer hug before telling her to just pace and process. Glinda listened as Elphie talked through everything that had happened since they arrived at the Lodge and tried to figure out what it meant and how she felt. When she got it out of her system and stopped pacing they sat in the window seat together and talked for a time, then they talked while they bathed and put on nightclothes. After a few silent dances, Elphie felt better and had some perspective on being a member of the Arduennas. After a little furniture rearranging the girls sat together in front of the fire, casually playing hand games.

"Hello girls." Namom said as she tapped on the doorframe.

"Hi Namom, I love that robe." Glinda said as she waged an unseen, very quick battle with Elphie to stay on her lap.

"I'm teaching Elphie to play peas porridge." She giggled.

"A worthwhile activity. I do not want to interrupt, I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable and have everything you need." Namom smiled.

"We're fine. I magically rearranged a little, I hope that you do not mind."

"Of course not, this room has been rearranged so many times, I do not remember its original arrangement." Namom chuckled.

"May I ask what the pink glitter steps are for?"

"Oh, so Nusee can get onto the top bunk by himself." Glinda said.

"Which led to him getting on top of the wardrobe." Elphie added.

"Ah, I see. You look very regal up there Nusee." Namom said and Nusee merely blinked at her then started to groom himself.

"Before I go, I wanted to tell you Elphaba that there is always coffee in the sitting room for the early risers. If you wake early, I hope that you will join me."

"I will." Elphie smiled after feeling Glinda caress her hand.

"Wonderful. Good night my darlings, fresh dreams." Namom said as she gave both girls a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Namom." Glinda yawned.

"I'm ready for them.

"Good night Namom." Elphie said.

"Don't over think me on your lap my love, we were doing nothing whatsoever wrong." Glinda said after Namom left.

"Well I certainly wasn't doing it correctly." Elphie said with a merry twinkle in her eye.

"Show me again." She added clapping her hands then holding them up.

After a few more games of peas porridge and a very girlfriend style kiss, Elphie tucked Glinda into bed then climbed into her own. After she heard Glinda's adorable snore, she allowed herself to drift off and slept peacefully all night.

X

"Good morning Elphaba." Namom said as Elphie came into the sitting room.

"I trust that you slept well."

"I did thank you. It helped that Glinda moved my bed around so that it was against the wall. Unfortunately I was sitting on it at the time though." Elphie smiled.

"Help yourself to coffee. That's my granddaughter. You are not the first person that she has delighted in pestering with magic." Namom smiled as Elphie poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh really?" Elphie smiled and settled in to listen to some magical little Galinda stories and share some being pestered by magical Glinda stories of her own.

Elphie enjoyed talking to Namom and it did not take her long to realize that she was comfortable and at ease. The talk shifted to the glass ornaments and Elphie told Namom about BirdWing and some of the pieces they had gotten from him. Samion came in during this conversation, followed by Gwenot about half an hour later. They all talked together about subjects of common interest until Glinda showed up. She was perky and full of bubbles that just seemed to multiply when Elphie gave her a very chaste good morning kiss.

After a casual breakfast of oatmeal and toast with orange preserves, that Glinda and Elphie helped to clean up, Glinda wanted to sketch Elphie's wreath and ornament. Namom and Gwenot joined them in the common room and they chatted while she sketched. Namom and Gwenot eventually left to help plan lunch. When she had finished sketching Glinda became fidgety with excitement over her cousins' arrival. Elphie danced with her for a while then they played a few of the games that were in the toy closet. Glinda picked out three, gave Elphie the basics of how to play each one, and then combined them. Even Elphie had to admit that it was fun and they played variations of it while talking about the doodles on the wall. Time passed quickly and before they knew it, Gwenot was telling them that the cousins' carriage was on its way in.

"I'm so excited." Glinda bounced as she tried to wash her face and hands.

"I get to see my cousins again and tell them that we are engaged. We might go caroling tonight and maybe a sleigh ride. And I'll bet Javie will make her terrific egg dish for breakfast."

"I am looking forward to seeing your cousins again." Elphie smiled.

"Really?" Glinda beamed.

"Of course." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss designed to help her settle down just a little.

"I love you, you know." Glinda grinned.

'"I know, I am quite taken with you as well." Elphie chuckled.

When they reached the front hall, the carriage was just pulling up to the house. Glinda ran out onto the front porch waving madly and bouncing on her heels.

"Hey Galinda!" Chiwa said as she climbed out of the carriage.

"Hi Chi!" Glinda bubbled and greeted Kiuy, Voril and Javie in the same manner when they climbed out.

There was lots of hugging and greeting chatter on the porch and more when they went inside. Glinda waited patiently until her cousins had properly greeted their Aunt, Uncle, grandmother and Elphie, and were all settled in the family room before letting her bubbles go.

"What's going on little cousin, you look like you are hiding something." Kiuy said.

"Galinda has some news." Namom said.

"We heard you won at that art show, congratulations." Voril said and Glinda happily accepted congratulatory hugs, knowing Elphie was chuckling softly at the forced patience she was displaying.

"Thank you all, it was fun, exciting and I'll tell you all about it. But that is not my news." Glinda wiggled.

"So tell us." Chiwa said.

"Elphie proposed. We have been engaged for five days!" Glinda said excitedly holding up her hand and the cousins looked at her then at each other for just a beat.

"Congratulations!" Javie said happily as she stood up to hug her.

Before she could though, and before the other cousins could say anything, Glinda burst into tears and ran from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The cousins watched as Glinda ran from the family room in tears, their confusion apparent. Elphie started to go after her but Gwenot gently took her arm to stop her.

"What happened Aunt Gwen?" Voril said.

"I'm not sure, perhaps something empathic?" Gwenot said looking at Elphie who was as confused as everyone else and obviously wanting to go after her love.

"Maybe she was too happy?" Kiuy offered.

"Those were not happy tears." Elphie said

"But we are not upset about your engagement, honestly Elphaba we are not." Chiwa said.

"We had a long talk about her dating you on the way here." Javie said.

"We don't really understand being attracted to someone of your own gender, but saw how good you two were together and how much she loves you at her party and we had no intention of doing or saying anything detrimental." Kiuy said.

"Not at all, we were actually looking forward to getting to know you a little better Elphaba." Voril said.

"But I know I was a little taken aback by her announcement, very surprised."

"I was too. I think we all were. And maybe even a little confused, but nothing really negative." Chiwa said and the cousins nodded in agreement.

"I think I know what happened." Elphie said.

"I need to go talk to her."

"Of course darling, go." Gwenot said.

"We aren't upset Elphaba, about your engagement. Tell her that." Kiuy said and Elphie nodded.

Not sure where Glinda went, Elphie started in the sitting room then looked the common room, but found her in the Nursery. She was sitting curled up in the window seat, looking out the window and stroking Nusee. Elphie knew that she wasn't crying anymore, but she was sniffling.

"Lyndie." Elphie said quietly as she went over to the window. Glinda looked over, got up and put herself into Elphie's waiting arms. She stayed there until Elphie gently moved her away.

"You were snooping, weren't you?" Elphie asked gently and Glinda sniffled and nodded.

"Glinda, I'm surprised at you." Elphie said softly.

"Don't yell at me." Glinda said then squirmed away from Elphie and went back to the window seat and Elphie sighed.

"Lyndie, I'm not angry or anything else at you and you know it." Elphie said as she went to sit beside her love. She kissed Glinda's temple then pulled her close.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"I was so excited, they were so excited and they were excited to see you too. Then they stopped being excited and were dubious or something. I felt it and it upset me."

"And you running out upset them. Glinda, did you feel anything negative from them?"

"Not really, but they weren't very happy."

"Which as you well know is not the same thing as being unhappy. They were a little taken aback by the announcement that we were engaged. What did you expect? Honestly Lyndie." Elphie said gently but seriously as she stroked Glinda's hair.

"You wanted them to be thrilled immediately, because you were so excited and when they weren't you misinterpreted what you felt. My sweet, I am sorry that all of this distressed you, but you snooped and it backfired, as it usually does. You know by now that someone's very first reactions don't always reflect how they feel in general."

"I don't know what I expected, or why I was snooping. I do know better. I just want them to be happy for us." Glinda said.

"Then give them a chance Lyndie. They are concerned about you and don't know why you left. They were looking forward to this visit. Kiuy told me to tell you that they are not upset that we are engaged." Elphie said then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"You were very unfair to your cousins my precious girl. You went somewhere that you had no right to be and you were hurt. And you confused everyone else. I hate that you felt that you had to do that."

"I didn't have to, I just wanted to. Elphie, I behaved stupidly. I trust my cousins. I've just been so happy and excited and wanted them to be too, for you. I'm a mess." Glinda sniffled.

"Yes, you are. But you are an adorable, well-meaning mess and more importantly, you are my mess." Elphie said with a smile.

"I need to go apologize to my cousins and everyone else." Glinda said.

"Yes, you do. And you need to give your cousins the opportunity to show you how they really feel about the news of our engagement." Elphie said as she cuddled her love close.

"I know. Elphie I honestly don't know why I did that, I don't or why it upset me so."

"My sweet girl, we can talk about all that you need to but I think that you will feel better if you just go out and let things happen as they should have in the first place." Elphie said stroking Glinda's cheek. Elphie knew that her love was feeling insecure and provided her with some reassurance.

"You're right." Glinda said after a short time of cheek caresses and loving gazes.

"Maybe we can have a do-over." She said smiling for the first time since Elphie came in.

"Perhaps my precious. We should go back there now, your time with you're cousins is limited."

"Okay. Kiss me first?" Glinda asked and Elphie did, very slowly and thoroughly.

"Well look who decided to make a return appearance." Kiuy said when Glinda came in holding Elphie's hand.

"Nice of you to join us Galinda." Voril teased.

"I owe you all an apology." Glinda said contritely.

"I had what amounts to an empathic temper tantrum. I was too tuned into what you were feeling when I told you that Elphie and I were engaged and when you didn't immediately react like I wanted you to I became upset. But Elphie yelled at me and I realize that I was very unfair to you." Glinda said and every eyebrow in the room shot up.

"I most certainly did no such thing." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Alright she didn't yell. She held me, reassured me and spoke to me very gently. But she used her serious voice." Glinda smiled and Namom Gwenot and Samion all chuckled softly and exchanged knowing looks.

"Please forgive me. I know my engagement was a surprise and I should have just let it play out. I'm really sorry that I was doing something that I shouldn't have been and that I concerned you all."

"We forgive you little cousin. Aunt Gwen explained how excited and rather wound up you've been and we understand. It's not like all of us have not been in your shoes. And if you remember correctly our initial reaction to the announcement of Chiwa's engagement wasn't exactly parade-worthy." Voril said.

"That's true." Chiwa chuckled.

"Galinda, we heard what Jilla told us and took it to heart. We might not understand this completely, but we love you and want to celebrate with you." Kiuy said and Glinda sniffled.

"Oh no, not again." Javie said.

"These are happy tears." Elphie smiled.

"May we just start over please?" Glinda said after a kiss on the forehead from Elphie and a smile and nod from her mother and grandmother

"She's been doing these do-overs since she figured out that she was cute enough to get by with them. Apparently she hasn't outgrown it." Voril laughed.

"She hasn't. It's one of our favorite ways to prevent a tiff." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"So little cousin you look as though you have something to tell us." Chiwa said with a straight face.

"I do I do!" Glinda bubbled and squeezed Elphie's hand.

Glinda repeated the announcement of Elphie proposing to her and her cousins reacted with squeals of enthusiasm and proper gushing over her engagement ring, much to the amusement of Gwenot and the relief of Namom. Kiuy recognized Elphie's ring and the cousins agreed that it was perfect for the occasion.

X

"So little cousin, are you going to be able to see the Upland cousin contingent to tell them the good news, while you are home on break?" Chiwa asked as they made sandwiches from the items that had been put out for them.

"We do, next weekend. And Bitra is even coming to Frottica for the Masquerade Ball." Glinda said as she put some tomato slices on a piece of bread.

"Thank you my sweet, but I can take it from here." Elphie chuckled softly in Glinda's ear as she took the plate from her.

Glinda grinned sheepishly and shrugged while her cousins chuckled.

"Jilla's going too isn't she?" Javie asked.

"Yep. That's one of the reasons that they did not come up here with us. They are going to come to see you all after the New Year, I think." Glinda said as she took a little taste of the potato salad.

"Vinegar free, and delicious."

"What fun, another excuse to escape home for a night." Kiuy chuckled.

"You really have to love the holidays." Javie said as they made their way to the dining room table.

The older adults went into the sitting room with their lunches, leaving the girls to themselves to catch up. Each cousin filled Glinda and Elphie in on what their husbands and kids were up to then Glinda told them about the art show and other things in her and Elphie's life.

Elphie remembered who was who was who as far as husbands and children were concerned, but was unclear as to where everyone lived. So Kiuy, who was the oldest Arduenna cousin, drew her a rudimentary map of the area on both sides of the Ugabu-Gillikin border and showed her where everyone lived. Everyone but Voril and Chiwa lived on the Ugabu side, but even they were within half an hour of their parents and everyone else. Javie explained how they saw each other one on one frequently, watched one another's children and all got together once a month or so for lunch and shopping, without the kids. Their husbands did the same, but without the shopping. Chiwa added how nice it was for the kids to play together and have Aunts and Uncles and grandparents to baby sit. They told Glinda about all the new shops and things that had been put in and how the area had grown since her last visit and Glinda promised that she and Elphie would come and see them all when an appropriate opportunity presented itself. They all agreed that the opening of the new train depot and the new paved road from the Valley to the border would make things easier.

After the lunch was cleaned up and put away, the girls joined Samion, Gwenot and Namom in the sitting room and Namom filled them in on the wassailing idea and details.

"What a wonderful idea." Javie said.

"Oh and maybe we could go to that new Inn for dinner, remember Chi?" Kiuy said.

"Oh Oz they had the best food. Apple apricot stuffed pork chops." Chiwa said with a happy grin.

"And that ham with the spiced cherry glaze." Kiuy smiled.

"That sounds fabulous." Javie said.

"I eat there every so often and it is." Namom said.

"Gourmet pork dishes are their specialty, but they serve a wide variety of items, including some fine fish dishes and several specialty salads."

"Gourmet food in a casual atmosphere." Kiuy said.

"What do you think you two?" Javie said to Elphie and Glinda.

"I think it sounds fun. I love good food…" Glinda started to say.

"You love any food." Chiwa laughed and Elphie chuckled softly.

"…And I love going wassailing." Glinda continued with a grin.

"Elphie?"

"I agree that you love any food." Elphie smiled and everyone chuckled making Glinda wiggle with delight.

"And I agree the evening sounds like fun." Elphie said sincerely, but Glinda could feel some reservations.

"Good, it's settled then the Arduenna girls, and the Arduenna girl to be having a night out." Kiuy chuckled. Glinda beamed and bounced while Elphie blushed.

They spent a little time talking with the older adults then Glinda showed her cousins the common room they decorated, Elphie's wreath and her ornament. They were all very impressed and told stories of when their husbands got ornaments and how most of their wreaths had sports themes.

"So which of the spare rooms are you in Elphaba?" Javie asked as talk turned to general things we've done to this house stories.

"Actually she's staying in the Nursery." Glinda responded.

"Really? I thought you'd like to be in there."

"I am too, we are sharing the Nursery." Glinda said feeling more surprise from her cousins than she had when she told them that she was engaged.

"You're kidding." Kiuy said.

"Nope." Glinda smiled and caressed a blushing Elphie's hand.

"Namom has finally lost her mind." Chiwa said with a chuckle.

"She not only made our fiancées stay out in the farthest cottage when they visited, I am fairly certain that she had them locked in."

"And knowing Yosib, I'm surprised that she didn't post a guard as well." Glinda chuckled.

"Remember those little bells she put on the windows when you and Wolte first got engaged Kiuy?" Javie laughed.

"She wouldn't have even thought to if you hadn't kept sneaking out Jav." Kiuy chuckled.

"So what made our crafty, guard dog of a grandmother allow you two to both sleep in the Nursery?" Voril asked.

"We do live together for most of the year, remember?" Glinda grinned but Elphie was growing uncomfortable.

"About that…" Kiuy started but was interrupted by a noise at the door.

"What in Oz?" Javie said pointing to a very agitated Nusee hissing and arching his back.

"Oh no, I forgot about Nuisance." Elphie muttered as Nusee ran to where she was and bounced around at her feet hissing at the cousins.

"Since when did Namom get a kitten? Hey little guy." Kiuy said as she reached down to try and pet Nusee.

"Hey!" She squealed when Nusee hissed and swiped at her.

"Not a friendly thing is he, or she?" Voril chuckled.

"You all I'm sorry." Elphie said contritely.

"Come here please Nuisance." She called to the kitten, who was hissing from a safer location out of arm range. Nusee hopped into her hands, still looking at the cousins warily.

"She can talk to animals?" Javie asked as they watched Elphie walk to the corner of the room with the angry kitten in her hands.

"That's not Namom's cat. That's Elphie's Familiar, Nusee." Glinda said.

"Remember she's a witch."

While Elphie calmed down her Familiar, Glinda gave the quick version of how Nusee came into their lives and why he was hidden away during her birthday party, as well as a little about how he has reacted to other magical people he'd met.

"Sweetheart, do you think he is calm enough to meet them all?"

"I think so. I apologize again, Kiuy. He is still quite young." Elphie said.

"No problem Elphaba, I don't know much about Familiars, but I do know they are proctors of sorts."

"Nuisance, remember that these ladies are no threat to me. They are all sorceresses, but they are Glinda's cousins and very friendly." Elphie said as she came back over to the group.

It took some extra doing for little Nusee to accept all of the magical cousins and the only reason that Glinda could think of as to why was because they were in a new place with a different sort of magical energy. But eventually he nuzzled each of their hands then cuddled himself against Elphie.

"If you will excuse me I'm going to take him to the Nursery." Elphie said.

"How old is he?" Voril asked.

"Hmmm… I guess he'd be four or five months old by now. We are told that he was going to be a small cat. He's so cute and very amusing. He used to like to try to climb up Elphie's skirt." Glinda chuckled.

"For some reason I don't think she found that quite as amusing as you did." Kiuy laughed.

"Good call Cousin. They are forming quite a bond though."

They talked about Nusee for a little bit then moved onto other things, including Glinda asking her cousins to please not pursue the teasing about sharing a room when Elphie was around. After some talk about that, they decided to take a walk in the snow up to the stables.

"Oh I'd like that and we have plenty of time. Why don't you all go bundle up and I'll go tell Elphie what we are doing." Glinda said wondering why Elphie wasn't back yet.

"Will she want to come with us?" Javie asked.

"Oh I'm sure she will. We love walks." Glinda giggled.

Glinda went on down to the Nursery and saw Elphie playing with Nusee on the window seat.

"Are you okay my love?" Glinda said quietly and Elphie jumped, startling Nusee.

"You were gone awhile." She said as she gathered Elphie into her arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry Lyndie, I guess I lost track of time." Elphie said as she accepted the affection then shifted so that she was doing more of the holding.

"You do not have to sing if you don't want to tonight Elphie, no one will compel you to. Or for that matter, even care if you don't." Glinda smiled after a nice hug and a soft kiss.

"You know me so well." Elphie chuckled.

"I try." Glinda smiled.

"Do you want to talk about it my love?" Glinda said.

"I'm alright. Where are your cousins?"

"They are getting bundled up. We are going on a walk to the stables." Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

"There are stables here?" Elphie said.

"They are sort of behind a hill, over…oh you'll see. Let's get bundled up. But first a kiss." Glinda smiled.

"The first thing on every list." Elphie smiled.

"Any list worth anything at all yes." Glinda giggled and they shared a lingering gentle kiss.

X

"What a good idea to bring the sleds along." Glinda bubbled as they trekked up one of the gentle slopes beside the main house.

"Oh they might come in handy." Voril grinned mischievously.

"For something other than transporting hot cocoa containers." Javie laughed.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said from the top of the little hill.

"Remember that little road off to the right when we came in?"

"I do." Elphie smiled.

"Well that's it down there. It leads to the stables and eventually back into the village. Namom shares the stables with a family that lives back over there. They maintain it and care for the horses." Glinda said.

"After Napop died my dad took two of the horses with him and left two here for the carriages and whatever." Chiwa said.

"It's a nice stable, Twig and Mouse are sweet horses and the new stable hand is really cute." Voril grinned.

"You think so? I think his jaw is too square." Kiuy smiled.

"Not square…chiseled." Voril laughed.

"The horses are named Twig and Mouse?" Elphie asked blushing slightly.

"Twig had really spindly legs when she was a baby, and Mouse came to us with that name." Chiwa said.

"Ride or walk down?" Javie asked Elphie who looked at Glinda with a hint of panic.

"Why don't you four double up and take the usual route. I'll show Elphie where the steps are." Glinda said.

"If you say so little cousin." Kiuy said.

"I'll go down later." Glinda smiled.

"I am unaccustomed to snow and snow related activities." Elphie to satisfy the cousins curious looks.

"Ah, well then onward ladies. We will see you at the bottom."

"And we will see you." Javie chuckled then she and Voril started down the hill with a girlish squeal.

"We tend to revert to childhood when we are here together like this." Kiuy smiled then unceremoniously sat down on the sled behind her sister and pushed them off.

"They really do." Glinda chuckled as she took Elphie's hand and led her to a wooden railing.

"And you don't?"

"There's a difference. They come and leave as grown-ups. I only grow up when it suits me to, or necessity dictates."

"I can't argue there." Elphie said as they started down the steps that she could feel but not see.

"But Lyndie, I want you to have your fun."

"I will Elphie, don't worry. Oh no ambush!" Glinda giggled with delight and pointed to Javie and Voril pelting their cousins with snowballs as the got off their sled.

"Let's make some snowballs, I like to be prepared."

Glinda taught Elphie how to make snowballs while they listened to the cousins laughing and calling each other amusing names. Glinda was beaming and giggling along. When they both had two well-made snowballs, they continued down the steps. Glinda told Elphie to wait at the bottom and put her hood up just in case then walked a few steps away and launched her first snowball at her closest cousin then scampered back to Elphie to get her other snowballs. She headed back into the fray with laughter that made Elphie's knees go week.

Elphie watched as the five cousins ran around, making snowballs as they moved and dodging flying balls of snow with delighted shouts. There did not seem to be any plan involved, they ducked behind trees and fence posts, used each other as shields and resorted to simply throwing handfuls of snow when all else failed. Glinda was beaming and having a wonderful time. One time she stopped to smile and wave at Elphie, Elphie waved back then helpfully pointed out a sneak attack coming her way. This gave Elphie an idea and she made a snowball and moved behind a nearby tree.

After ten minutes or so of flinging snowballs at one another the cousins decided that it had lost it's appeal and decided to go into the stables to warm up. Glinda looked over to the steps but did not see Elphie. When she turned around to tell her cousins that she was going to see where her love had wandered off to, she felt a light smack on her back. She whirled around, saw Elphie standing by the tree smiling one of her bright beautiful smiles, and heard her cousins chuckling.

"You just wait." Glinda giggled as she bounced over to Elphie, took her in her arms and spun her around.

"I might not pelt you with snow, but I owe you one"

"Oh you do huh? One what?" Elphie grinned.

"Oh you'll find out." Glinda said in her low seductive voice accompanied by an eyebrow waggle.

"But until then…how exciting, your first snowball fight."

"More like a snowball one sided skirmish." Elphie chuckled.

"Which is why my love, that I owe you one." Glinda giggled.

"I'll look forward to it." Elphie grinned then kissed Glinda's cold and rosy cheek.

"Now let's go get you warmed up."

"Ooooh." Glinda giggled mischievously.

"I'll go tell my cousins we are going back to the house." She giggled more at Elphie's expression.

"Oh you meant in there. Okay, that will work too."

"Nice shot there Elphaba." Chiwa said when they came into the small office.

"Thank you, it was my first snowball throw." Elphie smiled as she pulled off Glinda's gloves and put them by the fire with the others.

"Thanks sweetheart." Glinda smiled and accepted a cup of hot cocoa.

"And thank you Kiuy, mmmmm smells wonderful. Is this your special recipe?"

"Yep."

"Here Elphie, try some. I know chocolate is not your favorite, but try a taste." Glinda said and Elphie took the proffered mug.

"This tastes like it has cinnamon in it." Elphie said after taking a sip.

"My special hot cocoa." Kiuy said.

"It is very good." Elphie smiled and took another sip.

"How can chocolate not be anyone's favorite?" Javie said to Chiwa as she poured them some more.

They sat around the fire in the stable's office while they sipped the cocoa and talked about horses. When they were finished, they took some treats and went to visit with Twig, Mouse and the other horses. The new stable hand was there and after chatting with him briefly, they went back to bundle up again and continue their walk to the pond.

"Definitely too square." Kiuy said.

"Oh what do you know, Wolte's chin is covered in that beard." Voril laughed.

"I like Wolte's beard, it makes him look distinguished." Chiwa said.

"Oh please don't tell him that. He's full of himself enough with his new promotion." Kiuy chuckled.

"He even wanted me to call him Mr. Nuxion sir last night in bed."

"Oh that's nothing, when Matith won that employee of the year award…" Javie started but Glinda interrupted because she could feel Elphie wanting to flee.

"Awwww look you all, the blocks are not there." She said pointing out to the pond.

"Namom did say she wasn't sure if the pond was frozen over yet or not."

"What are the blocks?" Elphie asked grateful that the conversation had shifted.

"When the pond is frozen over enough for ice skating there are three cinder blocks in the middle. No blocks, no skate." Kiuy said.

"That sounds prudent." Elphie said.

The cousins took turns pointing out various things around the pond and stables, including favorite places to run off and make out, places they had been caught making out and other non-romance related sites as the walked back towards the hill.

They wanted to sled a little more, but decided to do it on the other side of the hill so that they would be closer to the house and cottage in order to take off snowy clothes and get into hot baths. Glinda partly walked partly slid down the hill with Elphie then went back up to go down with her cousins. They raced a few times, as singles or pairs and tried once to go down while holding hands with the other sled.

Elphie watched from the bottom of the hill soaking in all of Glinda's melodic laughter and the look of unabashed wonder and joy on her face. She was having a wonderful time with people that she adored and it made Elphie feel very good, and a little confused as well. The interaction between them now was different than it had been at Glinda's birthday party, but Elphie could only imagine that was normal for families.

"Loooooook oooout Eeeeeelphie!" Glinda's excited squeal interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw the longest sled with her love and three of her cousins barreling down the hill towards her out of control.

Elphie moved out of the way and the cousin filled sled came by as they tried to steer out of the way of a snowdrift. Instead, they ran into the snowdrift, overturned and the girls ended up a laughing heap of cloaks, boots and gloves.

"Oh my that was fun!" Voril said as they helped each other up.

"How invigorating!" Glinda giggled as Elphie helped her brush snow off of her.

"I think I've had enough invigoration." Chiwa said.

"Elphie come down with me, just once. It's fun." Glinda said.

"I'm not doing what you just did."

"No of course not sweetheart. Over there, on the gentler slope. I would never risk you becoming snow covered, protective gear or not." Glinda said.

"I was not concerned with the snow, I was concerned with breaking a limb."

"Oh it's not as dangerous as it looks." Javie said.

"Think of it as going down a cold slide. That was fun, remember? Or better yet think of it as riding tandem on Starlight." Glinda said happily, giving Elphie a look that she could not refuse.

"Just once and only because you want me to so badly." Elphie smiled slightly.

"You won't regret it Elphie, It's fun!" Glinda bubbled.

"Just out of curiosity." Javie said quietly to Elphie.

"Have you figured out a way to deny that look of hers? We haven't."

"Unfortunately yes I have, but I try not to. My life is far more intriguing when I do not." Elphie chuckled and allowed herself to be lead up the hill.

At the top Elphie had a slight charge of heart, but after a little coaxing from Glinda and some encouragement from the cousins that were going down too, Elphie was sitting behind Glinda, her arms and legs wrapped firmly around her.

"This is NOT like riding tandem on your horse!" Elphie yelled, clinging for dear life as she and Glinda whizzed down the hill unaware of the older adult cheering section watching them from the window of the house.

X

"First time pelting someone with a snowball, check. First sled ride down a hill, check." Glinda giggled from her steamy hot, bubble filled tub.

"Enjoying yourself?" Elphie smiled as she fastened her brassiere after a bathing with warm clove oil.

"Yep." Glinda chuckled as she handed Elphie her bath brush.

"I like being a part of your firsts."

"That's very good my sweet." Elphie laughed as she ran the soapy brush over her love's back.

"Because you have been responsible for the majority of them."

"That works out nicely doesn't it?" Glinda smiled as she held up a bubble-covered leg.

"Just as things that you set your mind to usually do." Elphie chuckled as she gave the proffered leg some attention.

As Glinda finished her bath, they talked about going down the hill on the sled, which Elphie belatedly and grudgingly admitted was sort of fun. As they put each other's hair in a ponytail and got dressed, they talked about how Elphie felt about the interplay between the cousins and about the day in general. Glinda reassured Elphie that that kind of talk was common among her cousins and the fact that they did it so freely in front of her meant that she was being accepted.

"Would you get me a blue ribbon please Elphie? I think I'm more in a bow mood now." Glinda said as she stood in front of the full-length mirror.

"My cousins still don't know what to make of us being engaged, I think."

"Are you snooping again or did they tell you?" Elphie chuckled as she handed Glinda her hair ribbon.

"Neither Miss Smartieskirts. It's just a sense, but it's not bad. They are not uncomfortable with us together and they really like you. Especially Voril, she thinks you are funny." Glinda laughed as she fixed her bow.

"She thinks I'm funny?"

"She has an odd sense of humor."

"Apparently." Elphie chuckled as Glinda fiddled with the waistband of her skirt.

"You look great my love, beautiful." Glinda smiled.

"As do you." Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda to her.

After asking permission with a cheek caress and a long gaze, Elphie gently cupped Glinda's cheek and kissed her. First with all of the affection in her heart, then with all of the love and finally with all of the passion.

"You needed that," Glinda smiled breathlessly, her lips still brushing against Elphie's.

"I know. Thank you for giving it to me." Elphie smiled back and caressed the corner of Glinda's mouth with her thumb.

"Thank you for asking for it." Glinda smiled and rubbed her thumb on Elphie's temple.

"I loved watching you with your cousins today, it stirred me on a deep level. I love you so much Lyndie, so very much. When I proposed, I meant what I said when I told you that you gave me life. And I don't just mean a life to participate in, I mean the ability to live, to feel and not just exist. Sometimes it just hits me, overwhelms and overtakes me. But it doesn't frighten and confuse me when it does, as much as it used to. Today I even welcomed it, in a way. I love you." Elphie said quietly then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Just so you know my precious love; I've had snowball fights and went sledding with my cousins dozens of times. But I have never been as exhilarated by it, and it never meant as much to me as it did today, sharing it with you. I love you too, so very much."

They shared another kiss, this time more for desire than need. Then they simply held one another close until Gwenot interrupted them to tell them that the carriage and the cousins were ready to go.

X

"It's nice that this evening worked out so well for everyone." Glinda said to her father as he helped Elphie out of her cloak inside the Inn.

"It is Galindadoodle. I enjoy spending time with this particular group of men, and it gives your mother and grandmother some time alone together. I think there might be gift wrapping involved." Samion said with a slight chuckle.

"I know. Namom was hiding something when we left." Glinda giggled.

"Thanks for being our driver Uncle Samion." Kiuy said after all the outerwear was in the cloakroom.

"My pleasure girls. Now, I'll be with the tobacconists group in the…" Samion took a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and looked at it.

"…In the Hillside Room here at the Inn, after a quick trip to the tobacco shop around the corner. Take all the time that you want and enjoy your dinner and the wassailing. Whenever you are ready to go back to the Lodge, either come back here, or send for me. Do you all have enough money?"

"Yes Daddy, Yes Samion, Yes Uncle." Came the chuckled chorale reply as the girls gave him a hug.

"Upland, wonderful to see you." A man's booming voice said.

"Are you here for the tobacconists gathering?"

"I most certainly am Hoisrert old fellow, I wouldn't miss it." Samion replied as he vigorously shook the man's hand.

"And you brought an old fashioned harem?" The man chuckled.

"Allow me to introduce you. This is Juik Hoisrert, he's a blacksmith from the neighboring village." Samion said and the girls nodded in greeting.

"Hoisrert, these are my nieces, Kiuy, Chiwa, Javie and Voril. The live with their husbands and children on the border."

"Ladies." The man said with a bow.

"And this is my daughter Galinda and her fiancée Elphaba." Samion said proudly and the man looked at him like he didn't hear him correctly.

"It's nice to meet you finally Galinda, I've heard much about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Hoisrert. My father likes to brag."

"That he does. It is nice to meet you too Elphaba. My condolences on getting him as a father-in-law." The man chuckled and Samion laughed, letting Elphie know that he was teasing her.

"It is nice to meet you too Mr. Hoisrert." Elphie said shyly.

"The girls are here for dinner and then they are going caroling with the Community Center group."

"Nice night for it. Well enjoy yourselves ladies. It was a pleasure." The man said as he tipped his hat.

"See you in a bit Upland."

"He thinks you are kidding Daddy, about Elphie and me." Glinda smiled.

"Oh don't worry about it little one, you either Elphaba. By the end of to tonight not only will he believe me, he will be sick of both of you." Samion chuckled and Glinda gave him another hug.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too my Galinda, now go. They are calling your reservations." Samion smiled and watched as his nieces and his daughter, with her fiancée by the hand, hurried toward the restaurant before he left the Inn.

X

The restaurant was indeed casual. It was large, but warm, friendly and rather boisterous. Luckily for them, the tables for larger groups like theirs were towards the back out of the way of the main area. On Kiuy's suggestion, they all ordered a different type of pork dish, for sampling. Except for Elphie who ordered a smoked fish and spinach salad with a special basil vinaigrette dressing. Glinda, much to the cousin's amusement, questioned their poor confused server as to how the dressing was made. Finally, the chef himself came out with a sample and assured them that none of their vinaigrettes contained vinegar, only fresh citrus juices and the purest of olive oil. After Glinda deemed it worthy, much to the relief of Elphie and the chef, they ordered appetizers, ale, wine, tea and pear cider for Elphie. Chiwa told Elphie that pear cider was very common in Ugabu and in some of the nearby villages, but not so much elsewhere. This started a discussion of Elphie's apple cider and the nectars that they had discovered.

They enjoyed their appetizers and then their meals while talking about everything from their favorite foods and drinks to children's and Glinda's artwork, to using drums as a flute instructional technique and the uses of oils. They teased Elphie about having a food tester and other things, but they did so gently. They also teased Glinda and Glinda teased them right back. Elphie was her usual reserved and quiet self, but she did contribute anecdotes and was relatively at ease. She even, much to Glinda's great delight, participated when the bartender announced that all of the engaged and married couples had to kiss to wish a couple celebrating their first anniversary good luck. It was a soft, gentle and rather chaste kiss, but it was enough to make Glinda nearly bubble away.

What Elphie did most of, however was the thing she did best, she observed. She noticed that Voril was the quietest, Chiwa was the most laid back, Javie laughed at almost anything and Kiuy was obviously used to being in charge. She also observed how they talked to one another and interacted, not only as cousins and sisters, but also as friends. She put that last bit of information away to ponder more at a later time.

"You were right, this food was really good." Javie said as she pushed her plate away.

"I loved the pork roast, but that chutney on your medallions was excellent." She said to Chiwa.

"I know and that glaze on Galinda's ham was very nice." Chiwa said.

"I think we can all agree that our meals were superb." Voril said.

"I liked that orangey sauce on yours." Galinda said.

"That was unique." Kiuy said.

"The smoked fish in your salad had a very unique flavor Elphaba, did you ever identify it?"

"I think it might be Artemisia absinthium or something very close." Elphie said.

"Anything for us mere mortals sweetheart?" Glinda laughed.

"I apologize." Elphie said shyly, blushing.

"I think the more common term is wormwood. It's used for stomach troubles, but I wasn't aware that herb was also used in cooking."

"Not wormwood." Voril said.

"Tarragon. It's tarragon, a nice herb for fish, but not common around here. It has a similar aroma to wormwood."

"Tarragon." Elphie repeated and Glinda could see her love's mind working furiously.

"Artemisia dracunculus, very similar. Thank you Voril." Elphie said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Vori. As if she needs something else to research." Glinda chuckled and Elphie blushed again.

"I'm familiar with wormwood, Frokz gets indigestion a lot." Voril said.

"He eats your cooking a lot." Javie smirked.

"Don't listen to them Elphaba, they are both great cooks. A little competitive though." Chiwa smiled.

"That reminds me Jav, will you make your famous eggs for us tomorrow for breakfast." Glinda asked.

"Infamous you mean." Voril muttered with a big grin.

"Yes I will, but none for Voril." Javie laughed and Glinda bounced happily in her chair when Elphie chuckled along, understanding that they were teasing.

"Ladies, I had a thought. Why don't we hold off on dessert?" Kiuy said.

"No dessert?" Glinda pouted and Elphie couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Oh come on Ki, we ate all our vegetables." Javie laughed.

"May I continue please?" Kiuy said in her mother's voice, making them all chuckle.

"I was thinking that because we don't really know anyone at the community center here, we should just come back here after caroling, for decadent desserts and relaxing warm beverages."

"That is the worst rationale for having a hot toddy or hot buttered rum that I have ever heard." Voril snickered.

"It really was, but she does have a point. The desserts here are fabulous and huge. We should make room." Chiwa said with a smile.

"Works for us." Glinda giggled.

"No socializing for Elphie, huge decadent desserts for me."

"Okay, it's settled." Kiuy smiled.

"And she gets her toddy." Chiwa smiled.

They settled the bill, bundled back up and walked down to the community center talking about the things they saw in the shop windows and the decorations. Glinda walked with her ungloved hand in Elphie's, all warm and cozy in the pocket of her cloak. There were lots of people strolling around and lots of smiles and nods were exchanged. Glinda's cousins were even recognized by a few people.

"Why do you keep giggling back there?" Voril asked a tittering Glinda.

"It's Elphie's fault. She's tickling the palm of my hand."

"I am." Elphie smiled.

"Ah, remember when we were that young and that in love." Kiuy asked.

"Yeah, I just hope we weren't that nauseatingly cutesy." Chiwa replied.

"Oh you were." Javie chuckled.

"Elphie, we are cute together." Glinda bubbled.

"That's not exactly what I heard." Elphie grinned.

"Good ear Elphaba, but enjoy it. You are only engaged once." Voril laughed.

"Hopefully. Remember Doka Ginjus?" Chiwa chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Voril laughed.

"Whose that?" Glinda said, intrigued.

"The local engagement ring collector from our village." Chiwa said then told Glinda and Elphie about the woman's love them and leave them reputation.

There were more people than they thought would be, waiting to go wassailing so Kiuy went to get them two lanterns and two song books and they formed their own group of three before anyone else tried to group them. Various people there knew one or more of them and they all asked about Namom and the kids. Elphie was introduced as Glinda's fiancée, and that garnered them few odd looks and many very confused ones, but Glinda didn't care. She felt nothing truly negative or intolerant and her cousins were sincerely proud of her when they made introductions. For the second time that night Glinda was on the verge of bubbling away.

After some general instructions and announcements, the group set off. The first stop was the street corner that began the more residential area of the town. Glinda stood in front of Elphie holding one side of the songbook with one hand. Elphie had one hand around Glinda's waist and the other was holding the lantern for their trio. Voril was standing close beside Glinda holding the other side of their book. That became their stop to sing arrangement with the exception of Voril sometimes holding the lantern. After two songs on that corner, which earned them applause and many enthusiastic seasons greetings, the group went on down the street singing an upbeat song about mistletoe.

After the first few houses, Elphie realized that this was nothing like she thought it would be. The songs that the group were singing were lively, lighthearted songs about sleigh rides, snowmen and visiting people. The few that were religious in nature were nothing at all like the somber hymns that she was forced to sing for her father, these were all about love, giving and hope.

She put this bit of very confusing information away and concentrated on how much fun her love was having. She sang out loud and clear, as did her cousins and everyone else, whether they were walking or standing on someone lawn. She gleefully picked up the little bags of candies and nuts that were occasionally tossed to them and made sure that all of the children in the group got some. The cousins would whisper and giggle, trading off candies and bring up incidents from past caroling sessions. The light hearted nature of the songs, the general friendly atmosphere and Glinda either holding her hand or caressing her arm when they were standing still made Elphie feel safe. When the group was on its way back to the community center she started singing softly along with the group and Glinda gave her a broad smile, a happy wiggle and affectionate giggled oh boy. By the time they reached the community center Elphie had sung one song about ringing bells loudly enough to be heard and was shyly accepting her compliments, with a proud and beaming Glinda by her side.

X

"Girls it sounds like you had a wonderful evening." Samion said as he handed them their cloaks that he had retrieved from the coat check.

"Oh we did Daddy, it was so much fun. And delicious too." Glinda said.

"So it seems. Thank you again for the wonderful pieces of chocolate almond rum cake. Gwenot and I will enjoy them tonight with our nightcaps." Samion smiled.

"You're welcome Uncle. And I am so pleased that they had some noodle pudding left. It's Namom's favorite." Javie said.

Samion got everyone loaded up into the carriage and listened as they happily reminisced about their assault on the dessert cart as they drove back to the Lodge.

When they arrived everyone unloaded at the main house, gave Namom her dessert and spent some time telling them all about dinner and caroling. Elphie went to check on Nusee, but Glinda stayed with the family because she knew that even though Elphie was not in distress, or even overwhelmed, she did need a little alone time. While she was in the Nursery playing with and talking to her Familiar, Elphie took the opportunity to put Glinda's nightdress, robe and slippers into a small bag. They hadn't really talked about it, but Glinda wanted to stay and Elphie wanted her to. She talked that situation over with Nusee while she cleaned out his little sand box then took the bag and went to the kitchen to see if he needed to be fed.

"Hey Elphaba, hey little Nusee." Voril said when she saw Elphie come in with the kitten on her heels.

"Hi Voril."

"I volunteered to gather supplies for tonight. Popping corn, marshmallows, you know the usual." Voril chuckled.

"May I ask you a question?" Elphie asked as she took some of the new soft baked food pellets that Cook had come up with on Nusee's plate.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Would you all be offended if I do not stay down in the cottage with you?"

"Elphaba, I don't understand. Have we offended you or something? We haven't meant to." Voril said, her distress evident.

"No, It's not that at all. It's just that I know she wants to spend some cousin time with you all, to giggle and girl talk. And I very much want her to do that, but it is…it's not…"

"It's not your idea of a fun night." Voril chuckled.

"No, not really, but it's not personal, I enjoyed myself with you all tonight. I am not very social by nature."

"It's fine, I understand and the girls will too. I think it is very nice that you want Galinda to spend time with us."

"She adores you and it will make her very happy to girl talk a little without me around." Elphie blushed but chuckled.

"You love her a lot don't you?"

"I love her very much." Elphie said.

"What's taking so long Vori?' Chiwa said as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh hi Elphaba, Galinda just went to drag you out of the Nursery."

"I'll go take Nusee back and intercept her." Elphie smiled.

"Well at least the little fur ball is not hissing at us anymore." Chiwa laughed as she watched the kitten playing with a ball of tin foil that Elphie had given him.

"Is that Galinda's bag?" Voril asked.

"It is."

"I'll take it. Here Chi take this box, I think I have everything we need."

"Okay, we'll meet you in the sitting room Elphaba." Chiwa said as she took the box.

""I'll be right there. Come along Nuisance and leave that cord alone." Elphie said and the kitten scampered out of the kitchen after her.

"Witches must be way different that sorceresses. I wonder if she can teach my dog to listen like that. Voril laughed.

"I don't think it works like that." Chiwa chuckled as they headed back to the group.

"There you are Elphie. Hi Nusee." Glinda said as she scooped up the kitten.

"Javie said that she is going to teach us how to make toddies." Glinda bubbled.

"That sounds like fun. Can we talk for a bit before we go back?"

"I know Elphie, you don't want to stay the night. It's okay, we won't."

"You're right I don't want to, But I want you to."

"Elphie…"

"Lyndie think about it. You really want a slumber party with your cousins. I know you do. You have an engagement to giggle about." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, I would…"

"You know what I mean Lyndie. I feel safe here, I'm fine, but would not fare so well down there and you know that. I'll curl up with my Familiar and my books and miss you like crazy. It will make me happy for you to spend time with your cousins."

"Will you at least come down and spend a little time with us?"

"I was planning on it." Elphie smiled.

"Sweet Oz but I love you, I just do." Glinda said and gave Elphie a soft kiss, then another.

"I found them. They are smooching in the hallway." Kiuy's voice interrupted them and Elphie turned very dark green.

"Elphie was just telling me to have a slumber party with you all. I'll get my bag and be right there." Glinda chuckled.

"So I heard and your bag is already down there." Kiuy chuckled and Glinda looked at Elphie in surprise.

"I'm engaged to an intuit, some of the sneakiness must have rubbed off." Elphie chuckled and Kiuy roared with laughter while Glinda wiggled and giggled with glee.

All of the girls said goodnight to their elders then trotted out into the dark, cold and snow to the cottage.

The first thing was to give Elphie a tour because she had not yet seen them. She found out that the blue cottage was so named because the furnishings in the large main room were shades of blue. It was the largest vacant cottage with three bedrooms, two of which were connected by a bathroom. The other had a small private bathroom. The only other room was a small kitchen.

There was already a fire going in the large fireplace so the main room was warm and cozy. The cousins asked about Dani and Manif so Glinda told them some of the things that they all did together, including Manif taking Elphie shopping for a cocktail dress. Elphie told them about Glinda pestering her with magic while she studied and about some of her more amusing miscasts. Glinda promised to do a quick sketch of their room for them after Elphie left and Elphie thought that was a good segue into leaving. Glinda pouted but eventually agreed, but insisted on walking Elphie out onto the porch.

"That was fun Elphie, they like you, they do." Glinda said happily.

"I like them too, but you are not bundled up well enough to be out here my precious." Elphie smiled.

"Then warm me up a little." Glinda giggled as she pressed herself against Elphie's front forcing her to walk backwards a few steps.

"Don't fret about me Lyndie, I'll be fine and you know that. I even promise to try and sleep."

Elphie chuckled.

"Okay, but come down here if you want to."

"I will, but I'm looking forward to some time with my organic chemistry book. I think it misses me." Elphie chuckled.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you."

"Granted." Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda closer.

"Goodnight my precious girl."

"Goodnight Elphie, I love you." Glinda said and gave Elphie a rather robust kiss.

They were on a dark porch out of clear view of a window, so Elphie returned it then started another. After several long beats of reassuring goodnight kisses, the porch light flashed on and off.

"Very funny you all." Glinda called out and heard chuckling from the door.

"What happened?" Elphie said.

"They are teasing us my love. When they were dating, their fathers would flip the porch light on and off if they spent too much time saying goodnight to their beaus." Glinda giggled.

"Interesting notion." Elphie said then the light flickered again and they both chuckled.

"I best go before I compromise your honor. Goodnight Lyndie. I love you very much."

"Goodnight Elphie I love you too." Glinda said and kissed Elphie again until the lights came on and stayed on.

"Third warning light." Glinda giggled.

"I see. Enjoy your time with your cousins my precious." Elphie smiled.

"Enjoy your books my love." Glinda replied then pulled Elphie to the porch steps and gave her a quick kiss.

"Good night everyone." Elphie yelled to the closed door, making Glinda giggle with delight.

Elphie walked down the steps, turned and blew Glinda a kiss then hurried to the main house. Glinda watched her go, entranced by the sight of her form and ponytail outlined in the moonlight.

"Are you done gawking yet?" Voril chuckled as the cousins came out onto the porch.

"Not yet." Glinda smiled.

"Now I am." She giggled when Elphie waved at her from the door to the main house before going in.

"Our little girl is growing up, shamelessly gawking at the love of her life as she walks away." Kiuy chuckled as they all went in the house.

"Gawking is acceptable, as long as she doesn't mind if Elphaba gawks in return." Voril said.

"Oh you do not know my Elphie girls. I shamelessly gawk, she shyly glances. I ogle, she admires. I am engaged to the epitome of a true gentleman, who just happens to be a gangly limbed, emerald skinned drop dead gorgeous girl." Glinda sighed.

"I see, well lets go make toddies and you can tell us how a true gentleman, who just happens to be a gangly limbed, emerald skinned drop dead gorgeous girl proposes marriage, since details were a little sparse earlier." Kiuy smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Elphie walked through the quiet house back to the Nursery. She saw a light coming from under Namom's door and Samion's hearty chuckle coming from his and Gwenot's room. She saw Nusee in the hallway, poking his paw under the door of one of the closets.

"Did you lose something Nuisance?" Elphie chuckled and Nusee looked up at her with a little pathetic mewl. Elphie opened the closet door and right underneath was one of her Familiar's little cloth balls.

"You have other toys." Elphie chuckled as she retrieved the ball and picked up the kitten.

Nusee nuzzled Elphie's cheek then batted the ball out of her hand and squirmed to go after it.

"I'm very glad that you have made yourself at home." Elphie laughed as she went on to the Nursery.

The light was on, a fire was going and the room was warm and inviting, but seemed too empty. While Elphie changed into her warm nightgown, robe and slipper socks she thought about the evening. The casual interactions with Glinda's cousins and their suggestive banter and teasing each other didn't really bother her. Dani, Beliea, Loma and Juiva often behaved in the same manner and even though she still couldn't figure out how to participate very well, and still flustered at being included, it all seemed normal now.

Elphie folded herself into the chair near the fire with one of her books, but her mind did not want to focus on biochemistry. Feeling restless, she took her book and went quietly into the common room with Nusee scampering after her. She sat down, looked at the decorations, and thought about all the holiday traditions that she was being exposed to. The Quadlings had many types of holiday celebrations and special traditions that she participated in because she was there with her father. She observed and interacted as her father instructed her to do, she participated, but she was never included. Here she was included effortlessly. She didn't have to do anything, she just was. She had a wreath up on the wall with the other Upland wreathes and an ornament that was made especially for her on a family holiday tree. The people from the village that they went wassailing with had treated her just as they did the other cousins, except for the second and occasionally third glances because of her coloring. She was not told to stay on the fringe, to not do certain things or talk to certain people. And Glinda had been correct, no one batted an eye when she didn't sing, and no one, but her wiggling love reacted when she did. And she knew that was not because of being ignored. It was because that was how everyone was being treated, sometimes people sang and sometimes they didn't, but everyone was included in on the fun.

Elphie knew she was in danger of over thinking all of this and forced herself to try and see it all in the bigger context of being part of a diverse, but loving family that was part of a larger community. She and Manif had talked about this once, how they had sort of created their own little family unit and Shiz was their community. She had also discussed with Chaxi several times about how she needed to actively work to incorporate the different sorts family dynamics, both good and not so good, that she encounters into her new view of how families function. As well as how those families, as a whole, in their smaller units and their individual members, fit into a community.

It surprised her that she understood this and was able to gain some perspective on the things that had happened since she arrived, although it was easier for her to do this as Glinda's fiancée than it was to just put herself, as herself, into the mix. She did not know if this was a good thing or not, but it was how it made sense to her, and how she wanted it to be. Still feeling restless, she got up to walk around, with Nusee following her, and ended up in the den.

When Namom had found out that that she liked the den she told her to make herself at home in there whenever she wanted. It had been her husband's favorite place to relax and was now used by the men as a gathering spot, but went unused when the family was not there. It was smaller than Samion's den at Upland Manor, more casually decorated and it smelled like books. Taking a deep breath and taking Namom at her word, Elphie magically lit a fire in the fireplace and settled in a chair with her book.

X

"You know, I'm not sure why we were so surprised that you and Elphaba got engaged." Voril said as they sat near the fire in the main room, in their nightclothes and sipping the hot toddies that they had made.

"After that tango you did at your birthday party, I think it was necessary."

"No kidding, that was some dance." Chiwa said.

"Jilla and Pajul are excellent tango dancers, but they have nothing on you two."

"We like to dance." Glinda said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"And apparently dancing likes you to do it." Javie chuckled.

"You know it still doesn't seem quite fair that you get to live with, and have an all access pass to your girlfriend while the rest of us had to take what we could get until we were married." Chiwa said with a chuckle.

"Well she is the baby and used to being catered to." Kiuy teased.

"Look you all, I know our arrangement seems strange to you. I will be the first to admit our restrictions at Shiz are not the same as they are when we are at home, but we do have them. We set our parameters ourselves and they are rather conservative." Glinda said.

"We know you little cousin, remember? We've always known you were more sexually conservative than any of us. It's not like we thought you two were having a free for all in your dorm room." Javie chuckled.

"But parameters or no, living with someone that you are so obviously physically attracted to has to be difficult at best, even if your attitudes are conservative." Kiuy said with a smile.

"Living together makes some things easier and some things harder. Elphie is reserved and I meant it when I said that she was a gentleman. And I am a normal teenage Arduenna girl. Quite honestly, I think having that, as you say, all access pass, helps me show restraint. I know that might not make sense to you, but it's true. Being able to get to know one another in our own timeframe, in our own fashion, has been invaluable to both of us. If you only knew my Elphie, her life before… what she…" Glinda had started off in the spirit of the conversation, light hearted and teasing, but with the last thought she started, her voice cracked with emotion and tears formed in her eyes.

"…You would know that the parameters and the restrictions I place on myself are not a burden, they are my freedom, our freedom. And I've imposed them willingly and happily." Glinda sniffled the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh Galinda, honey no. We were just teasing you, not trying to upset you." Kiuy said as the cousins gathered around Glinda. Glinda leaned into the nearest set of arms and sniffled for a few beats.

"I'm not upset, really. And I know you were teasing me. I liked that, I've always dreamed about being in on the teasing that goes on." Glinda smiled.

"I can handle being teased about living with my fiancée and whatever else might crop up as long as you understand that Elphie is a very private person, and I will never talk about anything that will betray that. I think the tears were just me realizing how much I miss her combined with not being able to feel her and thinking about her up there alone." Glinda smiled.

"She's not alone Galinda. Besides your parents and Namom, she's got that feisty kitten to look after her. But if you want we will all go up to the house and camp out in the Nursery." Chiwa said and the cousins nodded.

"Oh I do love you all, but that is not necessary. I'm fine, she's fine and I am just being my usual overly emotional self." Glinda smiled and the cousins had a long group hug that ended with tickles for Glinda.

"Okay." Javie said after all the giggles stopped.

"The next thing on the tease our baby cousin list after living with your fiancée is the state of your virginity."

"Since that is obviously no longer an option, why don't we move onto how in Oz did you learn to tango like you do." Chiwa chuckled.

"For all we know, it could be a similar conversation." Voril laughed and winked at Glinda, who sniffled happily even as she blushed just a little.

Glinda knew how much her cousins were still coming to terms with the fact that she was engaged to and physically attracted to a woman. They were doing their best to make it all okay for themselves and her by being their normal teasing selves. She could feel their love for her and that in spite of not fully understanding, they were truly happy that she was happy. She loved them all the more for that and it made her even more sniffly.

"I love you all and am so happy that you like Elphie." Glinda said through her sniffles.

"Well of course we like her Galinda. She adores you and treats you in a manner that we think you should be treated. She respects your parents, Namom, us and is even trying to mend fences with Jilla. She's smart but not pretentious, shy but not coy. She's real Galinda. We can see that. You being with another girl will take some getting used to, but we like her and will treat her like one of us, without all the innuendo. " Kiuy said with a chuckle.

After some more group hugs, Glinda settled down to tell her cousins about tango lessons at Dani's cabin and about the teasing Elphie took about her lack of general dancing ability, all while playing with the ring on her finger.

X

Before Giselium Arduenna settled into her bed for the night, she did what she always did, took a walk around her house. It had been her husband's habit to check on things before going to sleep and she had continued the unnecessary, but comforting task after he died. On occasion, the house was dark and quiet, but more often than not, she could see lights coming from under doors and hear the quiet murmurings of adults or the trying to be quiet giggles of children. Sometimes she heard noise from the kitchen as someone got a snack, the laughter of sharing a humorous moment, the raised voices of an argument playing out, the hushed voices of intimacy, or the sound of tears. They were the sounds of life, her life, and she cherished them. Tonight she saw the den light on and heard the faint tinkle of a bell. Knowing that Gwenot and Samion were in their rooms and her granddaughters were in a cottage, she went to go see who was searching out some alone time in the den, already knowing that it was Galinda's young lady and her kitten.

"Hello Elphaba." The older woman said quietly, remembering the girl's tendency to startle. Elphie jumped and dropped her book.

"Namom!" Elphie yelped and flushed deeply then went to retrieve her book.

"I…I hope I wasn't disturbing you."

"Oh my darling child not at all. I am very pleased that you are making yourself at home in here. But I do hope that you magically created that fire." Namom said with a kind smile.

"I did. I thought doing it the other way would cause too much of a disturbance." Elphie said as Namom sat down in a chair near her.

"Elphaba, if you are up here alone instead of down in the cottage with Galinda and the other girls because one of my granddaughters was being unkind, I want you to tell me." Namom said directly.

"What? Oh no ma'am nothing like that." Elphie said, flustered.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you were aware. I'm giving Glinda some girl talk time with her cousins. We talked about it first and I even asked Voril if the cousins would mind if I did not stay."

"I assumed it was something of that nature, I just wanted to be sure." Namom smiled.

"I am getting along very well with Glinda's cousins, and have even been teased already."

"High praise indeed from those girls." Namom chuckled.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you, to make sure all was well. I will leave you to your book now. What are you reading?"

"Biochemistry of Signal Transduction and Regulation." Elphie said holding up her book.

"Interesting light bedtime reading, I prefer a good who done it murder mystery myself." Namom chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"Don't stay up too late Elphaba."

"I'll try not to Namom." Elphie said as she helped Namom up from her chair.

"Goodnight then darling, fresh dreams." The woman said as she gave Elphie a hug.

"To you too. Goodnight Namom." Elphie smiled returning the light but warm embrace.

"And goodnight to you too little Nusee." Namom chuckled to the kitten, who had been sitting on the end table calmly the entire time she was there.

After Namom left Elphie debated on whether to stay put in the den or go back to the Nursery. She really wanted to just stay in the den because she was at ease in there and had been able to sort and process the emotions that had been swirling in her mind. So she decided to stay and trusted that it was all right for her to do so. Elphie folded herself into the comfortable chair by the fire and opened her book. She felt things that as of late were more common than anomalous, safe, wanted, looked after and was easily able to immerse herself into her studying. As she read she thought about making Namom some of the facial mask that she had used while she was in Frottica. Soon her mind was filled with all sorts of process for formulating oil based, gentle creams, masks and lotions that she could give to Namom and before she knew it, the sun was peaking in through the drapes and Samion was chuckling in the doorway.

"Either you are awake extremely early, or up extremely late."

"The later, I'm sorry." Elphie said contritely.

"For what darling? You never have to apologize for who you are. We know that you occasionally suffer from insomnia and as long as you are not in distress, we try not to fuss over it." Samion said as he crouched down to pet Nusee.

"I was not in distress. I was in the lab." Elphie smiled and Samion chuckled.

"Fine then. I am going to make coffee for the early risers and I'll feed this feisty little thing as well. Why don't you go change and join us. The lab can do without you for awhile."

"Alright." Elphie said and started to say something else but stopped.

"Good. Come on Nusee, breakfast awaits." Samion said. Nusee looked at Elphie, who chuckled and nodded. The kitten scampered away and Elphie wondered how her love had slept.

X

Elphie joined Samion and Namom for coffee in the sitting room and they were soon were joined by Gwenot and eventually by Javie who came up to prepare her specialty eggs for breakfast. After having some coffee, Javie went to the kitchen and Elphie volunteered to help her. While she assisted with and thereby learned how to prepare this dish Javie told Elphie about how much fun they all had and how much Glinda had missed her. Elphie enjoyed fixing the eggs as much as she enjoyed talking with Javie. She learned to fix a type of round, porous flat bread, poach eggs and prepare a sauce from butter, lemon juice and raw eggs. There was ham involved as well, but Javie took care of that. She also relished the challenge of finding a substitute for Elphie and finally settled on spinach.

During this time, Kiuy then Chiwa and finally Voril and Glinda came up to the main house. Glinda greeted everyone then hurried off to see her love, pleased that she was spending time with one of her cousins.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie grinned and accepted an enthusiastic hug and gentle kiss with only a minor blush.

"You're learning to make Javie's eggs. Yummy." Glinda grinned as she tried to take a piece of ham off of a plate.

"Stop that." Javie chuckled as she smacked her hand.

"Those are cut for the bread, take this you bottomless pit."

"Thanks, I'm starving." Glinda giggled.

"Your fiancée's a natural at this. Of course it helped when I figured out how to quantify a dash, a pinch, a bit and a scosh." Javie chuckled.

"My little scientist." Glinda wiggled happily.

"Why don't you go tell everyone that breakfast will be ready in five minutes." Javie smiled.

"Okay. Can I take her?" Glinda giggled and Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"If you must, but tell everyone about breakfast before you wish her another good morning." Javie laughed and winked at Elphaba, who blushed deeply, but chuckled.

Glinda pulled Elphie along, poked her head into the sitting room to announce breakfast then hurried to the Nursery to get the kiss that she had dreamt about the night before.

X

Breakfast was light-hearted, fun and full of more stories and teasing. Afterwards Chiwa and Kiuy cleaned up and the others went in to reminisce in the Nursery. They took all of the dolls out of the cupboard and explained to Elphie how to set up a proper tea party. Namom showed them how it was done in her day and Samion told them about the numerous tea parties he attended with his daughter and her dolls. When Kiuy and Chiwa joined them, other youthful diversions were taken from the cabinets. Samion challenged his daughter and any brave nieces to a game of marbles. Javie and Chiwa accepted, Namom served as referee and the others cheered. Elphie even started a give me a…what does it spell cheer for Glinda and it delighted her so much that she was too wiggly to make her shot, but she did not care.

After the game, that Chiwa handily won. Namom challenged Samion to a tiddlywinks rematch. Gwenot called it a grudge match and explained that they did this every time Samion came to the Lodge and her mother was still smarting from losing last time. Glinda explained the premise of the game to Elphie then consoled her father when he lost.

After the tiddlywinks match, they brought out other games that they didn't play as much as talked about. There were dominoes, knucklebones, jacks and the one that Elphie found most intriguing, pick up sticks. Glinda was a bouncy giggly mess when her cousins showed Elphie how to play. Everyone was having a wonderful time in the Nursery with the games they used to play, but the highlight of the morning came when Voril found the jump rope and Elphie was shown the timeless childhood art of skipping rope.

Elphie watched as Namom and Gwenot volunteered to turn the rope while the cousins and Glinda took turns jumping, sometimes two at a time. They sang little rhymes to the rhythm of their jumping. Some were cute, some were designed to count off jumps, and one made Elphie blush.

"Galinda and Elphaba sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The cousins sing-songed during one of Glinda's solo turns.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Glinda with a babies carriage."

The cousins chuckled and giggled and Glinda laughed until tears streamed down her face as she spun a very confused Elphie around and repeated the rhyme.

"Oh my, I'd forgotten that one. I love it. Minka and I did that all the time." Glinda giggled.

"It's a common children's chant Elphaba darling." Gwenot explained

"Used by little girls to tease each other about liking little boys, or visa versa."

"I see. Sometimes missing out on a childhood doesn't seem so bad." Elphie chuckled and so did Gwenot.

"She's going to be impossible now." She said with a grin as Glinda and one of her cousins repeated the chant using all of the cousins and their husbands.

"Now?" Gwenot said arching a regal eyebrow and laughing.

"Good point." Elphie smiled.

"All right girls, that's enough now." Namom chuckled after they did a chant with her and Napop.

"Okay Namom." Kiuy chuckled.

"So Elphaba, do you want to learn?" Voril said.

"It's really not hard."

"Remember how Bitra taught you Galinda? Show her that way." Chiwa said.

"How about it Elphie, it's easier than the turkey trot." Glinda smiled feeling her love's extreme reluctance, mixed with a hint of intrigue.

"In the same way that barreling down a hill on a sled is like riding tandem on your horse?" Elphie chuckled.

"Galinda, you did not tell her that did you?" Javie said in amusement.

"I thought it was, it is when I do it with you all. But never mind that." Glinda grinned.

"Momsie, let's show Elphie how Bit taught me."

"All right darling." Gwenot said.

"We'll turn." Voril said and nodded to Javie.

Elphie watched as Gwenot and Glinda stood face to face, holding hands and hopping back and forth over a stationary rope. After a few hops Voril and Javie swung it slowly back and forth and Glinda and her mother jumped over that. After a few of those, the rope went over their heads and the jumped it when it hit the ground. Elphie had to admit that it did not look too hard, but for a brief moment, she flashed back on hearing the taunts of the children in her play set when she had tried to kick a ball and fell down. She knew that she was being ridiculous, she was not five years old, and these were Glinda's cousins not children from Nest Hardings.

"What do you think Elphie? Want to try, just the first two even. We don't have jump all the way." Glinda said interrupting Elphie's thoughts.

"Why not?" Elphie grinned, but Glinda could feel her struggling. Luckily, Namom could sense it as well.

"Well Galinda you, Voril and Javie continue with the jumping rope lesson and the rest of you get this Nursery picked up. I am going to check on lunch. We've been at this all morning." Namom smiled.

"I'll go with you Mother." Samion said.

"And I'll help tidy up." Gwenot smiled.

"It'll be fun Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"I'll defer to your definition of the word and give it a try." Elphie chuckled and took both of Glinda's outstretched hands.

For a little bit they hopped back and forth over the rope while Glinda and the cousins sang some other chants. Glinda nodded and the rope started to swing, confusing Elphie's feet. Glinda got her back into a rhythm by making up her own chant, using the tune of the kissing one.

"Frisky enzymes playing in their dish. Wiggling and dancing as much as they wish. Some bond here, some bond there and some will bond most anywhere." Glinda giggled so much that the lesson was halted until it passed. While they waited, Elphie tried to explain to the cousins what frisky enzymes actually were.

The lesson continued with moderate success, until Namom told them all to get ready for lunch. Elphie even managed to jump over a fully turning rope twice before becoming entangled.

"Thank you my love for indulging me so." Glinda said after the cousins left the Nursery to wash up.

"I'm not sure I wish to skip rope anymore, even with very creative cadence chants." Elphie smiled.

"But I am rather fond of that picking up sticks game."

"We'll have to play that at Shiz. I'll bet Manif knows how to play too."

"These are common childhood pastimes?"

"Yes sweetheart they are. I learned them all and more from my cousins."

"This was a nice time Lyndie. A little confusing, but nice. I'll process it all while you are taking the nap I know that you will need to take after your cousins leave."

"Why are you discussing unhappy things?" Glinda pouted and Elphie kissed it softly.

"Did I forget to mention that I was going to lie down with you, because I was up all night working on things that I can mix for your grandmother?" Elphie smiled.

"Yes, you forgot to mention that, you mean green thing." Glinda chuckled.

"We'll talk about it all later." Elphie said.

"Now we need to get ready for lunch."

"I had so much fun with my cousins, and I'm so happy that you did too." Glinda said as she and Elphie went into the bathroom.

"Let me." Glinda smiled mischievously and Elphie knew that meant that she wanted to wash their hands together with some of her oil.

"If you wish my precious." Elphie smiled and poured some of her hand washing oil into Glinda's hands.

"I enjoyed my time with your cousins very much, they are all very nice and…" Elphie started then stopped not knowing if she should go on.

"And what my love." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hands into hers.

"It doesn't matter." Elphie said as Glinda smoothed the oil over her hands.

"Of course it does Elphie. Talk to me, please." Glinda said as she moved her hands over Elphie's.

"All right, but it's not going to sound right." Elphie said as she took Glinda's hands between hers to wash them.

"So noted." Glinda sighed as Elphie slowly moved her fingers slowly between hers.

"I am sort of glad that Jilla did not come up here. I think it has been easier for us to get to know one another better. Not that it was hard at your party, it's just…I don't know." Elphie said as they as much caressed as washed each other's hands.

"Elphie I understand this, I do. And I think my mother and Aunt Greda did too, which is might be one of the reasons things are planned as they are. I was thinking that my interactions with my cousins would have been different if Jilla was here. Not bad, just different. The teasing and the girl talk would not have been the same. I needed this time I think, I know we did and you did. But I did too. To connect with them in a different way and let them get to know the me that loves you. Did that make any sense?" Glinda said.

"It did, very much so." Elphie said as she reached for a towel.

"We will have our time with Jilla. I honestly don't know how she is going to take the news of our engagement. But I'm glad we had this time with just the others, and that we will with the Upland ones too."

"Well I survived this. I'm sure I can survive them as well." Elphie smiled as she dried the oil off of Glinda's hands then took them in hers.

"My greatest joy in all of this is that you have been so very happy. Empathic temper tantrum aside." She kissed Glinda's hands.

"And my greatest joy in all of this is that you understand that you are accepted and loved here and that you are having fun." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hands in hers and kissed them.

"I do and I am." Elphie smiled as Glinda took her hands and pressed them to her cheeks. Elphie took the cue and caressed them, using the positioning to pull her into a kiss.

"We need to go before they come looking for us. I may be at ease, but one more announcement that we are smooching will change that." Elphie chuckled after Glinda kissed her back with great enthusiasm.

"Glinda and Elphie sitting in a tree…" Glinda sing-songed as she took Elphie's hand and led her from the bathroom.

"I knew it, I just knew it." Elphie chuckled as Glinda finished the rhyme.

X

The casual lunch of beef or vegetable stew was unhurried and just as much fun as the rest of the cousin's visit had been. But when it was over, they only had a little time before the carriage would be there to get them. Everyone bundled up, including Nusee, and they went outside to wait, because the cousins wanted to leave Namom a memento. Along with Glinda, they made snow prints of themselves in the still pristine snow right in front of the main house then signed their names under them with sticks. When they were finished and the carriage was coming up the private road. Namom took her granddaughters aside for a private goodbye.

"I'm glad that you all agreed to come and visit with Galinda and Elphaba." Namom said.

"We had a great time and we really like Elphaba." Kiuy said and the others nodded.

"I am very proud of you my darlings, very proud. You have been very accepting of Elphaba and supportive of her relationship with Galinda even though it is still somewhat of a mystery to you." Namom said.

"We want our baby cousin to be happy and she is. That is all that really matters to us right now." Voril said.

"Jilla helped us a lot. Even though we had no intention of alienating Galinda, it was still good to know where she stands." Javie said.

"My darlings it is hard to stand up for your spouse, or spouse to be, against a family member that you adore and admire. You all know that from experience, or are still learning it." Namom said as she cupped Chiwa's cheek and gave her a smile.

"Galinda showed us her true feelings for Elphaba and what she is made of, by doing so against the one of you that she is closest to. And you showed me what fine Arduenna women that you are, by supporting her."

"You taught us well Namom." Chiwa smiled and hugged her grandmother hard. When she let go the other three followed.

"I love you all my granddaughters and I look forward to the loud and boisterous event that will be your return." Namom smiled.

"We love you too Namom." The girls chorused and gave her a final group hug.

The cousins said goodbye to their Aunt and Uncle on the porch then went to the carriage where their things were loaded, ready to go and their sniffly cousin and her fiancée were waiting. They all said goodbye to Elphie with a few private words and a light but sincere hug then Elphie went to the steps to wait.

"You all, I had so much fun. But I'm still really sorry about how I acted yesterday morning." Glinda said after the first round of hugs.

"You all have treated me just how I always dreamed I would be when I got engaged. You teased me to death and you appropriately teased my reserved fiancée."

"Just our way of celebrating." Kiuy laughed.

"We like her a lot Galinda, you know that. So no worries about us. You have our support and we are looking forward to toasting you in proper fashion at your formal announcement party." Javie chuckled and Glinda sniffled.

"Now we need to get going. One more hug, then off to take a nap for you." Kiuy said in her mother tone.

"And there is a set of gentlemanly, gangly arms there to help you." Voril smiled.

"I love you guys." Glinda said then was enveloped in a group hug.

"We love you too little cousin." The girls said then Javie motioned for Elphaba who came over and stood with her sniffling love as her cousins got into the carriage, waved to them with her as they drove away then put her arm around her to let her be sad at their departure when they were out of sight.

X

Gwenot stood in the open doorway of the Nursery looking at her daughter in the arms of her fiancée with the kitten sleeping on top of them. She knew that Glinda was going to take a nap, but even knowing that Elphaba had not slept the night before, she was still surprised to see that she was as well. Waking Elphaba was not something that she liked to do, but she needed to wake them to give them time to get ready for dinner. She slowly walked in and knelt down by the bed on the side where her daughter was sleeping.

"Galinda darling." She said quietly and Glinda mumbled and started to shift.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda muttered and Elphie jolted awake at the sound of her voice and Gwenot sighed, unhappy that her plan for just waking her daughter did not work.

"Glinda, what? What happened?"

"You woke me." Glinda said.

"I woke you, I'm sorry darlings." Gwenot said and Elphie immediately let Glinda go and got out of bed, visibly flustered. Gwenot knew enough about her to know to not respond.

"I came to tell you that dinner is in two hours. Mrs. Koim is making traditional holiday fare, with an addition of fish for Elphaba."

"The traditional turkey or the traditional ham?" Glinda asked bouncing on her bed.

"Pertha Hills style stuffed baked ham, and she used the same stuffing in a baked fish fillet."

"Oh boy, oh boy! I love stuffed ham, it's a treat." Glinda said happily.

"Join us in the sitting room before dinner, please." Gwenot smiled.

"We will." Glinda said and Gwenot left them alone.

"It's all right Elphie, we were just taking a nap. You must have been very tired." Glinda said as she gathered Elphie into her arms.

"Are you okay my love?"

"Just flustered. I wasn't planning on falling asleep with you like that." Elphie said.

"Well after all that comforting you provided, and that possible empathetic crash that you helped me avoid, you must have been exhausted. Glinda chuckled.

"Do you feel better?" Elphie asked.

"You know I do. How can I not after being so tenderly held, caressed, kissed and sung to?" Glinda smiled.

"Do you?"

"You know I do. If I remember correctly, I received just as much of the aforementioned things. However, now matter how softly and tenderly you sing Lyndie and Elphie sitting in a tree…and the rest, it does not constitute a lullaby" Elphie chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Glinda giggled.

After a nice long kiss, Elphie ran Glinda a bath and they talked about morning playtime while they bathed and about their nights as they got dressed in nice clothes. With forty-five minutes left until dinner, Glinda and Elphie walked hand in hand, with Nusee toddling with them, up the hallway to meet everyone in the sitting room.

"Mmmmm. Doesn't that smell yummy"

"I smell many things and it is all very nice."

"That's the smell of Lurlinemas." Glinda sighed.

"One of them anyway."

"I am looking forward to finding out what a traditional holiday dinner consists of." Elphie smiled.

"Girls you look lovely." Samion said as they came into the sitting room.

"Thanks Daddy, you look spiffy yourself." Glinda giggled.

"Did you have a nice nap Galinda?" Namom asked.

"Yes, we both did. And we are ready for a wonderful night."

"As are we all I believe."

"Namom tell Elphie about the traditional dinner, starting with that incredible stuffing." Glinda said as she accepted a glass of juice from her father.

"Thank you, Popsicle."

"The ham stuffing is a Pertha Hills tradition from way back. It is made of a type of green called kale that is native to this area along with fresh spinach, onion, fresh watercress, fresh celery leaves, and various spices."

"It is delicious and Mrs. Koim said it will be excellent with the fish." Gwenot said.

"And there is also yam soufflé, a wonderful green bean casserole that has almonds and mushrooms in it, cranberry chutney and special bread made out of corn and onions. Right?" Glinda said hopefully.

"It's all there, with pumpkin cake for dessert." Namom smiled.

"It sounds wonderful." Elphie smiled.

"And there is even a special meal of diced fish for Nusee." Samion said.

"How grand!" Glinda bubbled.

They sipped their drinks and talked about other traditional holiday foods as the aroma of their meal filled the room. When at last dinner was announced Namom had to give Glinda a significant glance to keep her from skipping out of the room.

The table was decorated in traditional green and gold with a six pronged candelabra surrounded by a decorated wreath in the middle. The ham, its stuffing bursting out was in slices on an elegant silver platter etched with holiday themes. Three fish fillets were on a similar smaller platter and the rest of the food was in holiday decorated serving bowls. The plates had a picture of a decorated holiday tree on them and a horse drawn sleigh was etched into the crystal goblets. Elphie had never seen such things and was completely taken in.

"What a beautiful table." She said.

"Gwenot and I did this earlier, I enjoy holiday decorating." Namom said as Samion held her seat.

While Samion sat his wife Elphie sat Glinda and then allowed Samion to seat her, which for some reason amused Glinda.

"If only Juiva could see us now." She giggled softly.

"It is tradition in this house that before the holiday meal we give thanks, each of us in turn. Elphaba since it is your first Lurlinemas, you need not participate unless you wish to." Namom said.

"I am thankful for another year of laughter and love with my family, all of whom I cherish and am proud of. This year I am also thankful for the new member that will soon be added." Namom said with a smile for Elphie, who flushed slightly.

"I am also grateful for my family and how they supported me through the loss of my best friend and confidant. I am thankful that we were blessed with Jon for as long as we were and that since his time was limited, he was able to leave us knowing that he was loved, valued and supported." Gwenot said with a slight catch in her voice.

"I am thankful that I continue to be blessed with the resources to provide for my family and that we are all, my future daughter in law included, happy and healthy." Samion smiled.

"I'm thankful for everything they said." Glinda sniffled slightly.

"And for so many other things because I am a very lucky girl. But I think this year I am most thankful that I finally understand what love is. I mean, I've felt loved and have loved people all of my life, but I don't think I understood what it meant, what it was, until I grew up a little this past year. It's not always giggles and feeling happy, sometimes it's hard and is a big responsibility, but it is worth it. I'm thankful that I am mature enough to realize that. And that the people I love always have." Glinda said, holding tightly to Elphie's hand. Elphie squeezed it and looked into her love's eyes. After a brief, silent conversation Elphie fidgeted slightly.

"Like you all, I have so much to be grateful for." Elphie said quietly.

"I think that I am thankful that I have so much to be grateful for because it means that I am able to recognize that I have good and wonderful things and people in my life. It means that I can let those things be a part of me and that I can be a part of them. I am thankful for that. Did I do that correctly?" She added shyly.

"You did that perfectly my darling girl." Namom said as Glinda stroked the back of Elphie's hand.

"I think we all need to be reminded to recognize the good and wonderful things and people in our lives and be properly grateful for them. So my traditional toast this year is to the good and wonderful things and people that we have in our lives that we should be grateful for." Namom said as she stood and lifted her glass. Everyone followed suit, repeated the toast and touched glasses and hands.

X

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers who celebrate the holiday. I am truly thankful for you all.

If I, or my long-suffering beta doesn't slip into a turkey-induced coma, I should have an update by the weekend. mecelphie


	9. Chapter 9

"How can you even think about eating more food?" Elphie said in amazement when Glinda suggested that they raid the kitchen for a piece of pumpkin cake.

"I didn't eat as much in the whole year before I came to Shiz as I did tonight."

"Dinner was hours ago and the gift opening, laughing and warm family time gave me a little appetite. So did all the dancing with benefits we've been doing."

"I guess some of that could be classified as actual dancing." Elphie chuckled.

"Come on, maybe we'll beat Daddy to the last of the cake." Glinda said then kissed Elphie and tugged her out of the door.

"The last of the… but that cake was huge." Elphie said as she shook her head.

"And delicious. As was everything." Glinda grinned.

"Maybe I'll have some ham."

"Instead of cake?" Elphie whispered as they walked down the quiet hallway.

"In addition to, really Elphie." Glinda giggled quietly.

Elphie smiled when she thought about how often she had heard that giggle this evening. All during dinner when they talked about a little bit of everything and a lot about music, after dinner when they opened gifts, talked and danced. It helped her participate in the conversation at dinner, quelled her stirred emotions while they opened gifts and eased her nerves when she agreed to play her flute for Namom when Samion suggested it.

"Look Elphie." Glinda giggled again pointing to a plate on the counter.

"_I saved you a piece. Eat up and go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. Love, your equally hungry father."_ Elphie read with a chuckle.

"Yummy." Glinda said as she sliced a small piece off of hers for Elphie.

"Do you want anything else?" Glinda asked.

"I do not even want that. Do you want juice or something hot?"

"Hot please. But I'll conjure it, just get some mugs."

"Is that safe?" Food isn't your best thing." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda made an unladylike noise then conjured some cocoa for herself and hot cinnamon and vanilla milk for Elphie.

"Thank you, I guess beverages don't count as food." She grinned.

"Mean green thing." Glinda giggled.

"Smells good. I think I just realized how tired I am." Elphie said as she inhaled the comforting aroma.

"I'll eat fast." Glinda said, remembering that Elphie hadn't slept the night before.

"No, no don't do that. Lyndie, did I say thank you properly to Namom for my gift? I really loved it but I think I just rambled on about the ways I could use it and explaining the things on the charts that I just got lost in it."

"My love all of that was the best thank you Namom could want. She saw and heard how much her gift excited you. So yes, you thanked her properly." Glinda said.

"A framed periodic table, an apothecaries symbol chart and an alchemists symbol chart, all very professional and up to date. How did she know?"

"Namom is very clever and has a real knack for finding just the right gift. Don't over think this Elphie, she got a great deal of joy watching you open that gift, and the look on your face was priceless."

"I think I was in shock. I had no idea she paid so much attention to my studies."

"Never underestimate Namom. It's been tried before and it never ends well. Just ask my cousins." Glinda giggled.

As Glinda finished her cake, Elphie finished her milk and Nusee found an upturned pot to play in they talked about the evening and the trip. Glinda knew that Namom's gift had really flustered Elphie, but the more they talked about it, the more at ease she became. Glinda knew that Elphie was becoming more comfortable with the concept of giving and receiving gifts, but was very glad that there had only been one for her to open. There would more than likely only be one for her at Aunt Sali's as well and Glinda hoped that by that time, all the gifts that she knew would be under the tree for her at the Manor wouldn't shock her. When they were all finished, Elphie insisted on washing their dishes, including the pot that they had found Nusee in, so Glinda helped her, still amazed at how she managed it.

"Lyndie, this has been a wonderful trip and an even better experience." Elphie said after they separated from an embrace during which Elphie wanted to be held.

"I just wish I didn't have so much trouble with it all."

"Just give yourself time my love." Glinda said knowing that her love was not really upset or distressed.

"Your mother tells me that I need to be as gentle with myself as I am with you. I'm trying, just promise that you will tell me if I am not doing something that should be or doing something that I shouldn't be.

"I will, but so far you are just fine." Glinda said.

"I know that this is not like my family, that things are very different, but it's still hard sometimes. I'm such a mess." Elphie said.

"Maybe, but you are my mess." Glinda smiled.

"As long as we are not messy together." Elphie smiled back then drew Glinda into a very long, very slow, very expressive good night kiss.

"I love you too." Glinda said when she could breathe.

After Glinda was tucked in her bed, Elphie sat on hers looking at her gift from Namom and they talked a little more. During a lull in the conversation, Elphie realized that Glinda had fallen asleep.

"We're going back home tomorrow Nusee. I hope that we get to come back, I like it here." Elphie smiled as she settled under her covers. Nusee mewled softly and found his spot by Elphie's legs and they were both asleep in no time.

X

The sun was just coming up; it's dim light illuminating the falling snow and the icicles hanging from the eves and trees. It was a beautiful sight and one of the reasons that Giselium Arduenna had insisted on staying in the Valley. This was her favorite time of day to look back on the previous day no matter what the season but in winter, in front of a warm, crackling fire with a cup of steaming Gilkineese coffee in her hands it was much more satisfying. Her holiday meal with her eldest daughter and her family had been wonderful, entertaining and enlightening. The more time that she spent with her future granddaughter-in-law, the more impressed she became. Elphaba was bright, clever and articulate on a wide variety of topics, but it was when she was talking about one of the subjects about which she was most passionate that she became engaged enough so that her natural shyness did not prevent those attributes from shining through.

Music was the most discussed topic during dinner and it was obvious how much the reserved girl enjoyed the subject. She and her son-in-law had a love of and talent for music in common and Namom was certain that it was the thing that facilitated them forming a bond. She was also fairly certain that Elphaba's musical inclinations would have also smoothed the progress of her acceptance as Galinda's fiancée by her husband. Dolian had always had a great appreciation for music and musicians, even amateur ones. She chuckled when she remembered that for a time, Samion's love of music and his ability to play the piano was the only thing that made him a tolerable match for his beloved oldest girl. Listening to the duet that Samion and Elphaba had played the previous night after they opened gifts would have pleased him. She had enjoyed it very much and it was obvious how proud Gwenot, Samion and especially Galinda were of her.

She smiled when she thought of Samion's shaky beginnings with the family as well as the little glitches that had come with all of her children and grandchildren's intended spouses. Every time a little gaff was made, she had to remind Dolian that he did not exactly wow her parents the first time he met them either. She was lost in happy memories when a noise from the doorway caught her attention. She expected to see Elphaba or Samion, but instead was briefly transported back in time and she saw a five-year-old Galinda standing there in her nightgown and bare feet with tousled blonde curls, a sleepy, dreamy look on her face. She was even holding her favorite doll, only now it was the little one that she knew that Elphaba bought for her when she was ill.

"Galinda darling, is everything all right?" Namom said as her granddaughter sleepily padded into the room as she nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"It's very early, why are you up then?" Namom asked, but she thought she already knew.

"I just wanted some quiet time with you before we left." Glinda said sounding very much like that five year old.

"I think that I would like that very much as well. Come my little girl." Namom said as she moved from her chair onto the sofa, welcoming Glinda under her lap blanket.

"Are those little bare toes warm enough?"

"Uh-huh. This is nice." Glinda smiled.

"I had a very good time here Namom, I always do, but this was extra special good."

"I enjoyed this visit as well, maybe it was knowing that I'm going to have a new granddaughter in law that did it." Namom smiled and Glinda wiggled just a little.

"I was just thinking about listening to your father and Elphaba playing for us last night. She is very talented, even for a beginner."

"She is and she likes it. Music is complicated for her, but she is learning to love it again." Glinda said.

"It has given her something to share with your father as well."

"Yeah, and Daddy taught her how to play chess and takes her to auctions too."

"Those seem like perfect activities for them to do together." Namom smiled.

"Namom she loved your gift, she really did. She was so afraid that she did not properly express how much to you last night. I told her that she did just fine."

"She did. I admit to being a bit flummoxed as to what to get her. One of the ladies at the club actually gave me the idea. Her grandson won a science fair and one of his prizes was a framed table of chemistry elements."

"Elphie called it a periodic table and she loved it. She said it was very complete and up to date."

"Another friend of mine has a son that teaches science at the local college. I asked him to advise me. He also suggested the apothecaries symbol chart and the alchemists symbol chart."

"They were perfect for her. She was still looking at them when I fell asleep." Glinda said with a little giggle.

"I figured something practical was best. The usual gift ideas of clothing or jewelry did not seem appropriate. She is not going to be easy to buy gifts for, although now I know music might be a good choice."

"With Elphie you can't go wrong with books or recordings. But this was wonderful Namom, she was overwhelmed that you paid so much attention to her studies." Glinda said.

"I surmise that a great deal of the attention she receives overwhelms her to some extent." Namom smiled.

"I'm so glad that she got to know you better here at the Lodge, and my cousins too. They really do like her."

"Yes, they do. Your engagement is a very good thing Galinda. Just don't have one of those empathic temper tantrums when Jilla does not react well to the news." Namom said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm ready for her. I learned my lesson on that. I love the matching hand muff and earmuff set that you gave me Namom. I'm going to use it a lot, maybe Elphie and I can go out on a date before we go see Aunt Sali, so I can show it off." Glinda said.

"I thought that would suit you, but I didn't mean it to be an excuse for a date." Namom chuckled.

"Any excuse is a good excuse where dates are concerned." Glinda giggled.

"I have a vague recollection of that being true. I know that if I were younger and recently engaged my new scarf and fastener would be a good one. Now they will have to settle on being the envy of my lunch group. Munchkin hand crafts are very rare up here." Namom smiled.

"Well not everyone has the Heir Apparent for a future granddaughter-in-law." Glinda giggled.

"That's very true."

"It's sort of exciting to be engaged to a future head of state, even if it will be a very brief and nominal reign." Glinda said with a slight chuckle, and then was quiet for a time. This wasn't unusual though sometimes these talks between grandmother and granddaughter were rapid fire excited chatter, sometimes they were a few words and quiet snuggling and sometimes they were just to talk and spend time together.

Namom thought back on the look of wonder that her now adult baby granddaughter still got when she opened gifts and the look of sheer amazement on Elphaba's when she did. It saddened her to think that the girl, until recently had never received or had the opportunity to give a gift. As she thought about Elphie and what she knew of her life before Shiz, she sensed that her granddaughter was unsettled about something they had been discussing.

"Is something troubling you my Galinda?" Namom asked.

"I'm a little upset with myself, last night I was thinking very selfish thoughts."

"About what?"

"Well it sort of started when the cousins and I were talking about how they have to split time at holidays and other times between here and their in-laws. I was happy that I wouldn't have that trouble. Then last night I just kept thinking how nice it is that I don't have to share Elphie like that. Then I felt terrible because it really bothered Elphie that she couldn't give me the same warm, loving in-law experience that she has. We had a long talk about it at the time, and I told her that it wasn't her doing and it didn't bother me, which it doesn't because I do not like her father or her sister." Glinda said.

"Galinda! I'm surprised at you." Namom said.

"Namom you don't know them. Her father hit her, smacked her right across the face and never says anything nice to her and her sister is awful to her. She has told me that when she tells them about our engagement her father will disown her."

"That is a real shame." Namom said, meaning it.

"Maybe, but I'm glad that he will, she deserves so much better than him as a father."

"Now Galinda…"

"I'm not sorry I feel that way Namom. I am sorry I interrupted you though. I'm just ashamed of myself for feeling happy that I won't have to deal with that horrible man, well he is not horrible, just to her, which makes him even more horrible."

"Galinda, I realize that you are just speaking out of love and protectiveness of Elphaba. But you will have a father-in-law, whether he recognizes you or not. And you'll have to deal with him in some fashion, whether you want to or not because you will also have a sister and brother in-law. Families are not that easily dismissed." Namom said seriously but kindly.

"I like Shell very much and he likes Elphie, but she expects to lose him too after she tells them we are engaged, because of her father. All of this is going to cause her a great deal of distress and here I am happy that I don't have to split up my holiday time with my family." Glinda said miserably.

"Your mother told me about postponing the announcement and her offer to have Elphaba's father come to visit. She said that Elphaba had a very definitive reaction."

"She did and I agreed. It wouldn't help." Glinda said.

"It sounds as though that your young lady knows what she is up against and is being very honest with you about it. I'm not even going to speculate how hard this will be on everyone involved, but that is a different problem than the one that is causing you distress. I'm only guessing, but it is an informed guess, that even if Elphaba's family didn't react as she predicts she wouldn't necessarily want to spend time with them, not like we do anyway."

"Namom, you know you are right. She doesn't even want to now. Except for Shell. This whole thing is so confusing. I know that Uncle Robil doesn't really spend much time with his family." Glinda said as she realized what was really going on with how she was feeling.

"Some of your cousin's spouses don't either. But some are just as close to their families as you are. We don't see Benim and his family much during times like this because Tinoa prefers to be with her family. It's a delicate and fine line to balance sometimes."

"I know that she has no desire to have warm family times with her father and I am happy I won't have to choose where to go and who to spend time with on holidays and vacations. But I would like to think that if she did want to spend a holiday with them, I would do it without fuss, because I love her."

"As in-laws have done since the dawn of time. And similar to what Elphaba is doing with Jilla, making it work for the family's sake." Namom said.

"Namom, I miss these talks, our quiet time together." Glinda sighed after a short time of quiet.

"As do I. They have changed a great deal since you wandered into my room trying to decide whether carrying your blanket around made you a baby or a big girl who would always be warm." Namom chuckled.

"What did I decide?" Glinda asked, not remembering that.

"That it was pink, pretty and needed to be loved on a little longer, so you were going to oblige it."

"That must have been an interesting conversation." Glinda giggled.

"They all have been, as well as important. And that blanket dilemma was just as serious to five year old year old Galinda as this was to adult Galinda."

"I love you Namom. I keep having to remind myself that I cannot change Elphie's past and I can't change how her family treats her. All I can do is love her, as she needs to be loved and support however she decides to deal with her family. And hopefully help a relationship with her brother along." Glinda said.

"I sense some meddling." Namom smiled.

"Nor meddling, encouragement. I have the feeling that no matter what their father says, Shell will not give up his relationship with his sister easily, if at all. He will need support too." Glinda smiled.

"It's complicated."

"So I gather, but I can see that you are thriving on complicated."

"I do love a challenge."

"And you always have. Just remember that there is a time to rise to a challenge and there is a time to just let it pass by."

"Namom, I'm surprised at you!" Glinda said and Namom arched her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do. And you know what I mean." Namom said pointedly.

"I do. I don't like it, but I do. I've learned that already with Elphie." Glinda frowned.

"Unfortunately, sometimes the hardest lessons are the best, most lasting ones." Namom said then kissed her granddaughters forehead.

"Unfortunately." Glinda agreed and cuddled closer to her grandmother.

"Good morning Mother, and good morning to you too Galindadoodle. This is quite a surprise." Samion said as he walked into the sitting room, interrupting a conversation about other early morning talks that Glinda and her grandmother had shared.

"Grandmother granddaughter time." Namom smiled.

"I see, well forgive me for interrupting, I'll leave you to it. Breakfast is in half an hour." Samion smiled.

"It's okay Daddy, we are done. I need to go see if Elphie is up." Glinda said then gave her grandmother a kiss.

"I love you Namom."

"I love you too Galinda."

"I love you too Daddy." Glinda bubbled, kissing his cheek as she skipped out.

"That one is certainly going to take Oz by surprise." Namom chuckled and Samion could only chuckle along. They had been having this same conversation since his daughter learned to talk and the first thing she said was 'me do'.

X

Glinda hated waking Elphie after she hadn't slept, especially when she was all folded up and still. But not having much choice, he spoke quietly to her several times, soothed her when she bolted awake then sent her off to get dressed with a soft kiss. Glinda changed into her travel clothes and waited. Elphie came out awhile later, dressed and awake, but still rather grumpy.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Elphie huffed as she put her nightdress in her valise.

"I was having some quiet time with my grandmother and lost track of time. Besides you needed the sleep."

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour or so. Namom and I have been doing this since I was little. It's nice, we talk and cuddle." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her skeptically.

"You were up early, holding a conversation? I can barely get you to string three coherent words together." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. By the way, Hi Elphie." Glinda grinned and gave Elphie a nice kiss.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie said and returned it.

"And yes, yes good morning to you too Nuisance." She said as the kitten batted at her skirt hem.

"Did you sleep well?" Glinda asked after another kiss.

"Well enough." Elphie replied.

"I hate it when you say that, you know." Glinda said.

"What do you want me to say then? Short of outright lying whatever I say will upset you." Elphie said.

"That's not what I meant Elphie. I meant that I hate it when you don't sleep well." Glinda said gently.

"I did not say that I didn't sleep well. I said that I slept well enough."

"Okay. We are in a no win conversation here. Why don't we just go have breakfast?" Glinda said softly.

"All right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I love you, morning grumps and all." Glinda smiled.

After a simple breakfast of a hot cereal made from creamed wheat and flavored with cinnamon or strawberry preserves, Glinda, Elphie and Namom went to the nursery to make sure everything had been packed up. Glinda put all the furniture back into its place, making Nusee jump and run when she moved a table while he was sitting on it. Elphie made the beds, swept the floors and generally straightened things up. While they worked Glinda told Namom how they handled these chores at Shiz and how Sargy had adapted to Elphie cleaning her own room at home. Elphie thanked Namom again several times for her gift and the older woman graciously responded each time, knowing that eventually she would satisfy herself.

"Did you enjoy your time here in the Valley Elphaba?" Namom asked as they walked back to the sitting room to wait for the sleigh to be packed up.

"I did very much." Elphie smiled.

"Excellent. I am looking forward to you and Galinda returning. Perhaps in spring, the Valley is lovely in full bloom."

"Namom has a very nice garden and there is wonderful landscaping around the cottages." Glinda said.

"I look forward to it." Elphie smiled shyly.

"Did you do a final check of the Nursery?" Gwenot asked with a chuckle.

"I did and Namom was even there to supervise."

"You are leaving with everything that you came with and a few extra little things that little Nusee decided he liked." Namom chuckled.

"Oh no. I'll get them out of his basket immediately." Elphie said quickly.

"No Elphaba, they are inconsequential things, some ribbon and an old pin cushion he found somewhere. Let him have his toys." Namom smiled.

"If you're sure. Thank you, on his behalf." Elphie said sincerely and Glinda could tell that her love was still a little off.

Samion came and told them that the sleigh was ready to go and that they needed to get going because the new snowfall was going to make things a little slower. They bundled up and went out onto the porch. Samion said goodbye first then after Namom had a few private words with Nusee, he took him to the sleigh.

"Goodbye Elphaba. I am so very glad that you will be a permanent part of my family; we will most assuredly be the better for it. I don't need to tell you to look after my little granddaughter, because I know that you will." Namom said and gave Elphie a firm hug that she accepted and returned.

"Yes, I will. Goodbye Namom, thank you for everything." Elphie said then placed a very light kiss on Namom's cheek.

"You take care of her." Namom chuckled into Glinda's ear during a very long hug.

"I will." Glinda sniffled.

"And thank you Namom. I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you too my Galinda, but we had a nice visit, yes?"

"Uh-huh. Bye Namom, behave yourself." Glinda said with a sniffled giggle.

"Only if you do." Namom replied with a grin.

"Oh well then, too bad." Glinda said and they both chuckled.

Elphie took Glinda to the sleigh and they got settled in under a blanket while Gwenot said her goodbyes. Elphie watched as the two shared some quiet words and a long embrace. When she was settled in beside Samion, they waved and yelled out a chorus of goodbyes and I love yous to the jingle of the harness bells as they rode away.

Glinda sniffled a little but soon was caught up in the sleigh ride into town to meet their carriage. Wet snow was hanging from the trees, icicles had formed and everything was glistening and beautiful. Elphie took Nusee out of his basket and put him inside her cloak to keep him warm and he amused himself with the buttons on her dress, which did not amuse her very much. The trip through the pass took longer than usual because of the snow, but their carriage was waiting for them at the Inn, warm, cozy and ready to go. While their driver was loading the luggage, Samion went to get them all something hot to drink. They were under way in no time and for a while they sipped their drinks and talked about their visit.

After about an hour, Glinda and Nusee curled up under a blanket and took a nap. Gwenot wanted to talk to Elphie about Dani and Manif's stay for the Masquerade Ball, but it was obvious to her that Elphie did not wish to talk. By the time Glinda was asleep, Elphie was lost in her head. She was thinking about how Glinda interacted with her grandmother, Gwenot with her mother and Samion with his mother-in-law. She was curious as to why he called her Mother and tried to remember if her mother had done the same with her father's mother.

As she sorted through these things, she caught snippets of the conversation between Gwenot and Samion. They were discussing the trip to see Sali in a few days. At one point, she heard Mydrea and Nief mentioned and felt a knot form in her stomach. She tried to dismiss it because she knew that she would not have to see him, but she was not very successful. Glinda became agitated and woke up because she felt Elphie's distress.

"Lyndie, what's wrong? I thought for sure that you'd sleep until the train depot." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"What's the matter Elphie?" Glinda asked and Gwenot wondered if her daughter had woken up because of something she felt.

"I'm sorry my sweet, I've been wandering around in my head."

Glinda met Elphie's gaze and held it for just a bit.

"I'll take care of it Elphie, I promise."

"No Lyndie, I will, it's just…hard."

"Elphaba darling, did something happen at the Lodge that upset you?" Gwenot asked.

"No Gwenot, everything was fine there." Elphie said quietly.

"Momsie, Elphie and I…" Glinda said stressing the I.

"…Need a favor. It's about going to Aunt Sali's."

"Elphaba, please tell me what you need. Is it about Nusee?" Samion asked kindly.

"No, it's not about Nuisance." Elphie said and the kitten poked his head out and looked annoyed.

"It's…complicated."

"Whatever it is you need darling, we will see to it." Gwenot said.

"My love please allow me, it's okay…I promise." Glinda pleaded and Elphie nodded. It was obvious that she was upset.

Glinda knew that her mother was aware that something had happened to upset Elphie at her party, so she provided some details and told them about her conversation with Namom. Elphie told them that the nightmare that she had before they left for the Valley had Nief in it and it had frightened her.

"Daddy please talk to Aunt Sali so that Nief is not there at the house when we are. " Glinda asked.

"Of course I will. Elphaba darling, I am appalled at Nief's behavior. I wish we had known about this sooner, but I understand why you did not want to make a big deal out of it." Samion said.

"Elphaba, do not worry about this at all. We will take care of it, with a minimum of fuss. Promise me you will not let it distress you."

"I'll try, but I do not want to disturb any planned family functions. I think my presence has done enough of that already."

"Elphie!" Glinda said on the verge of tears.

"Elphaba, I thought that you understood that we arranged things like this for various reasons. This being your first holiday season with us was only one. The Masquerade Ball had a great deal to do with it as well." Gwenot said firmly but very gently.

"I'm sorry, I do know that. " Elphie said.

"Good, now I want you to hear me. I am very, very glad that you told us about Nief. Your sense of security and well being is more important to us than having Nief attend a family dinner or other event." Gwenot said.

"Salija will feel the same way, I promise you." Samion said.

"Elphaba, Nief has caused trouble before that has nothing to do with you. Salija has prevented him from attending family get-togethers before."

"She has?" Glinda said with true surprise in her voice and face.

"She has. And the fact that my darling daughter did not know about is testament to the fact at how discreetly it was dealt with." Samion said with a soft chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd say so. The cousin's network is usually very thorough." Glinda said with a smile.

"I just…I don't want…" Elphie stammered.

"Just talk to us my love, it's all right." Glinda said softly stroking the back of Elphie's hand.

"I don't want to upset Mydrea or cause trouble for them." Elphie said quietly.

"Darling, none of this is your doing. Nothing you did, said or anything else caused Nief to act the way he did. Just like nothing you or Galinda did caused Jilla to behave the way she did. Nief is responsible for his own words and actions." Gwenot said seriously.

"Mydrea is well aware of her husband's views on different things and makes no secret of the fact that she does not share them." Samion added.

Samion thought it might be a good idea to tell Elphaba a little about the other types of trouble that Nief; along with his brother-in law, Isolin got themselves into, especially when they drank. Gwenot also talked about some trouble with Chiwa's husband. They did not go into great detail but it was enough to talk about how families support each other in different ways. Even while not tolerating deplorable behavior. It was a good conversation that helped Elphie gain some perspective on the darker side of family dynamics. But it also made her wonder at what point a family member who was problematic was just given up on and what sorts of things would cause that to happen.

Gwenot wanted to make very sure that Elphie understood that what Nief did and said to her was unacceptable, that it had nothing to do with her and that he would not be at Sali's house, so they talked, sometimes very seriously and sometimes more light-heartedly until they reached the train depot.

X

Samion went to go see to their luggage and check on the status before joining his family for lunch at the little café. He used the time to calm down and clear his head. He was angry that his nephew-in law had behaved so deplorably towards Elphaba and was tempted to deal with it himself. But he knew that was not the thing to do. He had made sure that Elphaba knew that he was upset with Nief for what he did, but he did not let her see his anger because he was not sure how she would deal with it. He knew that his wife could sense it and wondered if his daughter felt it. Walking around in the cold crisp air helped him even out and he was back to his usual even-keeled self by the time he sat down at the table with the women in his life.

They lingered over lunch because the train was delayed. Gwenot also steered the conversation to talk of the Ball and other fun topics. Glinda brought up going on a date to show off her new muff set and they talked about other things they could do. The train was still delayed when they finished so Elphie and Glinda went for a walk, leaving Nusee with Samion and Gwenot.

Glinda knew that Elphie needed that walk so she held her hand tightly and stoked the back of her hand as they slowly walked around the depot area. Eventually they started talking about the carriage conversation again, mainly just so Elphie could process it a little. They talked about Dani's brothers and how all that mess seemed related. Glinda knew that Elphie wasn't really upset, and she wasn't quite settled either, but she did not say anything. Elphie knew that Glinda could feel that she was not quite settled, but did not care. What was important to both of them now was that they were together, taking a walk, and having some time alone.

X

By the time they finally arrived back at the Manor, they were over four hours past due and everyone was tired and in their individual ways, cranky. Cook had stew fixed for them that was easily warmed up and they all felt a little better after they ate, especially Glinda and Nusee.

"Elphaba, Chaxi is due here in the morning. Do you want me to contact her to reschedule until later in the day?"

"No, that is not necessary, unless you want to Lyndie."

"No, it's okay. I'm going to bed early and so are you." Glinda smiled.

"I've never seen the train delayed as long as it was today."

"I know and it was a shame that there was not a carriage available. Your father did try though." Gwenot smiled.

"I know, and it was a nice touch trying to use Nusee to garner sympathy for our plight." Glinda giggled.

"I did not approve of that." Gwenot said with a slight chuckle.

"He played his part well though, didn't you little guy." Samion laughed and Nusee rubbed against his leg.

"I think he is glad to be home too. Visiting is good, travel is bad." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"Maybe we can learn to teleport like Manif is doing."

"Your friend can teleport? That is impressive." Gwenot said with real admiration.

"If you saw him land on his bottom, swearing up a storm, you might not be so impressed." Elphie chuckled.

"I wonder if he would demonstrate for us when he is here. Teleportation is an exceptionally difficult skill. Very few sorcerers even attempt it."

"Momsie I'm sure he would love to show you." Glinda said happily.

"I'm looking forward to it. Now why don't you two go and get ready for bed."

"I was just thinking how wonderful a nice long steamy bath would be. And a warm oil one for Elphie." Glinda sighed.

"I'm taking an oil bath?" Elphie said.

"Oh I must have had the conversation where I told you that I was conjuring you an oil bath in my head." Glinda giggled.

"I see. It does sound nice though."

"I'm looking forward to a nice long soak myself." Gwenot smiled.

They said their goodnights then went to their own baths. While Glinda was conjuring Elphie's oil, Samion was negotiating his way into a bubble bath at the other end of the hall.

Glinda would have rather shared Elphie's bath, but knew with the mood that she was in; some real alone time was in order. She was saving her battle for convincing her that they should share a bed. It truly surprised her that there was no battle. After long baths and some quiet snuggling on the sofa, Elphie actually asked to share her bed.

They lay together for a long time, caressing one another softly. They talked a little, but mainly were just together. Glinda fell asleep long before Elphie and when Elphie did finally sleep, it was fitful and disturbed. She ended up on the sofa, so she wouldn't wake Glinda and that is where Gwenot found her when she came to wake them so they could get ready and have breakfast before Chaxi's arrival.

Elphie woke Glinda up with soft kisses and cuddled with her for a bit. Glinda could sense Elphie's disquiet and drew her into a series of kisses, encouraging her to take what she needed. Eventually Elphie did and kissed Glinda deeply, laying her back on the pillows, shifting their positions and exploring until they were both breathless.

"Welcome home to us." Glinda giggled softly.

"I feel the need to apologize." Elphie said with slight smile.

"Don't you dare." Glinda grinned as she caressed Elphie's cheek.

"We should get ready now." Elphie said as she gently tickled Glinda's side.

"Agreed, but this afternoon is just us, in here…or over there." Glinda laughed as she tried to squirm away.

"Agreed." Elphie smiled.

After another kiss and a tickle that made Glinda pout because it was not a prelude to kiskle tag, Elphie went to her room to change. Twenty minutes later, they were both walking into the solarium, hand in hand. They had breakfast with both Gwenot and Samion then went into the library to wait for Chaxi.

"Chaxi guess what?" Glinda bubbled after everyone was greeted and Chaxi had coffee.

"Oh Elphie, do you want to tell her?"

"No, you go ahead." Elphie smiled.

"Tell me what?" Chaxi smiled, feeling Glinda's extreme exuberance.

"Elphie proposed to me." Glinda said happily as she held up their ring hands.

"We are engaged."

"Well congratulations you two. That is wonderful news." Chaxi said with a big smile. She gave Glinda a big hug, and then offered one to Elphie who accepted tentatively.

It will be one week tonight. We are going to celebrate." Glinda giggled.

"We are?" Elphie asked.

"Well of course silly, in some way." Glinda grinned.

"Silly me." Elphie smiled.

They talked a little bit together about being engaged, telling her grandmother and cousins and a little about the trip in general. Then with a soft kiss, a cheek caress and a heart-felt I love you Glinda left Elphie alone with her counselor.

"It sounds as though you've had quite a week." Chaxi said after some reorienting silence.

"And the week before that, and the week before that. Chaxi my mind is so…cluttered that I have no idea where to start, or if it is even worth it any more." Elphie sighed.

"Do you feel that our sessions are not productive for you now?" Chaxi asked.

"No, I did not mean that. There's just so much."

Chaxi felt Elphie's mood start to shift as soon as Glinda left, but now it was starting to spiral.

"Okay Elphaba, why don't we start with recently? What is it that is causing your mood shift right now?"

"What would cause a family to give up on someone?" Elphie asked as she got up to pace.

"That is a very sweeping question Elphaba. Can you narrow it a little bit?" Chaxi asked and Elphie was quiet for a time.

"What sort of problems would cause a family to decide that it is not worth the hassle it takes to try and help someone, especially someone that wasn't even a member?" Elphie asked softly and Chaxi could feel her fear.


	10. Chapter 10

Chaxi watched Elphie pace around the library, waiting to see if she would elaborate on her concern a little more. When her young charge finally stopped pacing and sat down across from her without saying anything else, Chaxi knew for sure that she was going to have to take her slowly to what was troubling her.

"What do you think would make a family give up on one of its members?" Chaxi said.

"Maybe if they just need too much help, or things happen that make them have to choose between people. I'm sorry. I don't even know why I asked it." Elphie said quietly.

"I think that you do, in some manner. Why don't we work with your question, break it down into smaller parts and see where it goes." Chaxi said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Elphie said.

"Good. Now, why don't we narrow the broad term family down to mean a small unit like mother, father, children, possibly grandparents?"

"That makes sense." Elphie said as she played with her engagement ring.

"It does, for our purposes here. But we'll stipulate that extended family dynamics are important. Let's also say that the person in need of help is an adult child, with the understanding that it could just as well be a parent, niece, nephew, et cetera." Chaxi said and she could feel Elphie settling into dissecting her query and realizing that it was a complex issue.

"Okay."

"Fine. Now within these parameters you want to know what sorts of problems would cause parents to think that it is too much trouble to help their child? Would that be problems that they cause or that they are having?"

"Both maybe. This is not simple is it?" Elphie said with a sigh.

"No Elphaba, it is not. But, still using our example, parents sometimes do give up on their children for various reasons. It could that they never really believed in them in the first place, and it wouldn't matter

what the child did, the parent would find fault and reasons to not have to be a parent. Or it is possible that the child made choices in career, studies, spouses or any number of things that the parents do not approve of, so they just dismiss the child." Chaxi said and she could tell that Elphie was listening intently and processing every word. She could also feel that she was touching on things that raised the girl's defenses.

"My father is one of those." Elphie said cautiously and Chaxi nodded, but remained silent to see if she would elaborate.

"But they are not all like that." She continued with an odd mix of certainty and hope.

"No, they are not. In my experience, those types of circumstances are rare, but they do occur. Sometimes parents try to support children that get into trouble, or cause it. They try everything they can think of, offer assistance that the child simply does not want or will not take for whatever reason. They may give up because the problems caused are hurting the family or perhaps because they think that they have no other option. But the child caused these instances, by things, they did or said and the choice to change is within their power, usually."

"Like if a man hits his wife or cheats on her and won't listen when people try to tell him he is causing family discord." Elphie said and Chaxi could tell her mind was trying to make connections of some sort.

"That is one possibility yes. Now let's look at another aspect of this issue, one that I encounter more frequently than the others, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, please." Elphie said, the mere fact of examining how complex her thought really was, allowing her to settle a little bit more.

"Okay. What I see most often is parents trying to find a way to not give up on their child, to find a way to get through to them and help them, both emotionally and if they are in trouble. Or I see people who feel alone and worthless, like they can't do anything right, that they have disappointed their families or who are trying to get a handle on their emotional problems and don't think they are. They think that the people they love have given up on them or are going to. More often than not, they have just given up on themselves. To bring this back to your original question, in my experience most families, nuclear and extended will go through whatever hassles they need to in order to help a family member cope with their problems, but that person has to let them."

"So families will tolerate a great deal." Elphie said and Chaxi became concerned about the mood shift that she felt.

"I think that we should qualify that statement." Chaxi said carefully.

"Most families will not tolerate behaviors from one family member that hurt another, physically or emotionally and will intervene in some fashion, even to the point of banishing them, in very extreme cases. But most families will tolerate a lot to keep a family member from hurting emotionally, sometimes even to the point of being hurt themselves."

Elphie had gotten up while Chaxi was talking and was pacing. After close to five minutes she stopped, but did not sit down.

"I understand all of that, well enough anyway."

"Good. Are you able to tell me why you asked?" Chaxi asked and Elphie started to pace again. As she moved, Chaxi could feel her emotions shifting rapidly.

"I just don't want to do anything that will make them think that I'm not worth it anymore. I thought I might have already, but maybe not. " Elphie said in a voice that Chaxi had to strain to hear.

"Why do you say that?"

Elphie sat back down and told Chaxi about what happened with Nief at Glinda's birthday party, how she reacted and how they handled it. She told her about the dream she had with Nief in it and how she was afraid of having a panic attack or worse if she saw him when they visited Sali's house. Finally, Elphie told Chaxi about talking to Glinda and the conversation with Samion and Gwenot in the carriage from Namom's.

As Elphie spoke she tried to order and monitor what she was saying, but Chaxi caught bits and pieces of things that she knew were crucial. Elphie mentioned her father, his writings or how he was going to react to the engagement more than once. She could sense that Elphie had been truly reluctant to tell her future in-laws about Nief and feel her disquiet every time she mentioned the man's name.

Chaxi asked a few questions as Elphie talked, but only as a means to help her expand on what she was saying. The answers to these questions led Elphie into talking about her time at Colwen grounds, other dreams she had, how she felt about her time at the Lodge and a variety of other things that she didn't know were connected to her original question. As she realized how much there really was going on, her distress grew.

X

"Okay, this pile is to be laundered and repacked for Aunt Sali's and this one just to be laundered. This was a good idea Momsie, getting a jump on repacking." Glinda smiled.

"Well I thought it would be more practical than you holding vigil in the parlor." Gwenot chuckled.

"I wasn't. Okay I was, but this is better. Feeling her like that just upsets me. If we have time,  
I'd like to get Elphie a new long winter slip and camisole." Glinda said.

"I think that can be arranged, maybe we can go out tomorrow after lunch. The group that always has the kind of holiday trees and ornaments that your father likes is going to be on the Square."

"Oh goody! Are we going to get them now?" Glinda said as she handed her mother her and Elphie's travel necessities pouches and Elphie's oil pouch that she had removed from the luggage.

"He would like to. We can get it, he Jefet and Hensign can get it set up and arranged so it will be ready to decorate when we return. After we select it, perhaps we can do some shopping and then have dinner at Ilono's, unless you and Elphaba would prefer to go on a date."

"Actually I have been thinking about that. I do want to have a date, but tonight. It's our week anniversary of being engaged you know." Glinda bubbled.

"Is it now?" Gwenot chuckled with a happy twinkle in her eye.

"Where were you thinking of going?"

"The music room actually." Glinda giggled and Gwenot arched an elegant eyebrow and laughed lightly.

"I don't think Elphie will want to go out anywhere tonight, and what we actually do will depend on her mood later. But I thought at the very least we can have a quiet dinner alone together, with some cuddling and hopefully dancing." Glinda said with a grin.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea. When we are done here I'll ask Hensign to set up a nice romantic dinner for two." Gwenot smiled.

"Something quiet and private will be just the ticket, I hope. Telling you all about Nief was really hard on her, something about it really frightens her and it's not seeing him. I think she knows for sure that you all will see that he is not around, "

"Chaxi will help her sort it out, I'm sure. Perhaps your father and I can have a romantic dinner as well. We can set up in my parlor."

"Upstairs and downstairs romance. That's fun." Glinda smiled.

"Why don't you and I take these down to the laundry room for Trezia, then we can talk to Hensign and see what Cook has planned for dinner." Gwenot said.

"Okay, maybe she'll make Elphie's favorite dessert." Glinda said as she picked up a laundry basket. She laughed out loud and Gwenot chuckled when Nusee poked his head out of the armhole of a pink flannel nightdress and mewled at them.

X

"Elphaba, it sounds to me like you did a very good job of trusting yourself during your time at Colwen Grounds. Showing your assistant where you hide was a big step and standing your ground with your sister was as well." Chaxi said after Elphie had finished talking and pacing out her distress.

"I was trying, actively trying. I used the techniques that you showed me. They even helped me make the decision to propose to Glinda." Elphie said.

"That was another big step. You've accomplished a great deal in this vein."

"Then why did I look up and down the hallway, paranoid after my dream and why can't I just believe that everything will be all right at Sali's? Why can't I trust that I am safe, accepted and loved here? I know, I know…don't tell me, it's not that simple. It's never simple." Elphie said angrily as she got up and started to pace again.

Chaxi didn't say anything, she knew that Elphie's anger was allowing her to get where she needed to be. A great deal had come out during their talk, more than she knew Elphie had intended. But issues had been building for a while and needed release. She knew that Elphie was learning that she could no longer put things away in her head indefinitely. As her charge paced and mumbled, Chaxi prioritized what she thought were the most pressing issues to address, and waited to see if Elphie identified them as well.

"I apologize for snapping at you Chaxi." Elphie said when she finally sat down.

"You know the rules Elphaba, no apologies." Chaxi smiled.

"I know I'm sorry, I mean…" Elphie stammered and Chaxi chuckled. Elphie looked at her for a beat then smiled.

"Now what?" Elphie sighed.

"You tell me."

"I want to enjoy my time at Sali's. Glinda is so excited. I've tried to look forward to it like I did going to Namom's, but I can't."

"Tell me why, specifically." Chaxi said and Elphie's fingers started to twitch. She took a deep breath and twisted her engagement ring on her finger.

"Because of Nief." Elphie said quietly.

"More specifically." Chaxi said very gently. They had reached the reason for Elphie's question and she knew that its answer was complex.

"What if he comes? I heard and understood what I was told in the carriage, but what if it doesn't matter and he just comes. They will make him leave, that will embarrass his wife and it will create a fuss that I will have caused. What if he approaches Glinda and talks to her like he did to me and I get angry with him, or he approaches me and I can't fend off a panic attack. Any of these could be what makes them decide that I'm too much trouble. I know what you said about families not tolerating members hurting one another, but I'm not family, not yet, not really." Elphie said quietly, but her agitation was apparent.

"You got that out and you did very well. Now take a few deep breaths, you are all right." Chaxi said reassuringly and Elphie nodded and did as she was instructed.

"Good. Now why don't we take a little break? You can see Glinda and I'll get us something to drink." Chaxi said because she could feel that Elphie was not settling down as much as she had hoped.

"I'd like that thank you." Elphie said.

"When we come back we will separate the different issues out of what you said and see if we can address them."

"Okay." Elphie said.

"You are doing well Elphaba, I promise. You know these things take time, and patience." Chaxi said kindly as they walked to the door.

"I know, thank you for both. I'm working on them." Elphie said with a slight smile.

X

"Cook, Elphie will love this, I told her that your candy was the best." Glinda said excitedly as she watched Cook pour the hot mixture onto her special slab.

"Your Uncle Norin likes it too, so this seemed like a good time to make some. You can take it with you. I even have some new molds to make lollipops for the children." Cook smiled.

"Oh boy, I haven't had a lollipop in ages." Glinda bounced with delight.

"Hello Mrs. Sumyet." Cook said as Chaxi came into the kitchen.

"Hello Cook. Galinda, Elphaba is looking for you. We are taking a little break and she could use some TLC." Chaxi smiled.

"And I'll give her some. I'll be back Cook." Glinda said and all but ran out of the kitchen.

"What can I get for you Mrs. Sumyet?"

"One of those lollipops when they are ready would be great." Chaxi chuckled.

"But some hot tea would be very nice right now."

"I can do both." Cook smiled and put the teakettle on.

"Momsie, have you seen…" Glinda said hurriedly when she saw her mother coming out of the parlor.

"She's looking for you, upstairs." Gwenot chuckled.

"Thanks Momsie." Glinda said as she headed up the steps.

"Chaxi's in the kitchen and Cook's making lollipops." Glinda said as she hit the top step and took off down the hall.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled as she walked into her room. Elphie was leaning against the back of her sofa and Glinda could see tears in her dark, troubled eyes.

"I've got arms that are just aching to hold someone or a body aching to be held. Your choice." She smiled. Elphie looked at her love, pulled her close and held her tightly for a few beats.

"Good choice." Glinda giggled and Elphie's body visibly relaxed.

"It was a win-win either way." Elphie said.

"All part of my nefarious plan to give you a little TLC." Glinda said, still in Elphie's arms.

"I'm fairly sure we are the only people who use nefarious and TLC in the same sentence." Elphie said with the hint of a chuckle.

"This is so hard Lyndie. There is just so much, it's never-ending. One thing sparks another and that reveals something else that leads to more." She sighed.

"And at the end of it all is me. No matter what. I'll not only be waiting with a win-win choice of coddling options, I'll come and get you if you get lost. And Nusee will too." Glinda said.

"I'll try and leave a trail of breadcrumbs and tassels." Elphie smiled.

"Make it chocolate cake crumbs for me." Glinda giggled.

"I love you so much Lyndie." Elphie said and pulled Glinda close again.

"And I love you. Just remember Elphie, no matter what, you can always come back to this." Glinda said and gave Elphie a soft kiss. Elphie smiled and returned it and for the next five or so minutes they slowly deepened it in stages.

"I forgot to tell you, we are going on a date tonight. To the fabulous Upland Manor music room for dinner dancing and cuddling." Glinda said as they walked downstairs with Nusee trailing behind them with his mouse in his mouth.

"Sounds nice." Elphie smiled. She felt much calmer and in control.

"And tomorrow we are going to town to get our tree and you a new winter slip and camisole."

"Lyndie, is that really necessary?" Elphie said outside the library door.

"Of course Elphie, we get a tree every year." Glinda giggled.

"Now come here." Glinda said and pulled Elphie to the parlor doorway and kissed her gently before leading her back the library.

"Chaxi, could you please write me an excused absence from shopping note." Elphie said with a smile as they walked into the library.

"Oh stop." Glinda giggled and Gwenot chuckled.

"Are you ready to continue Elphaba?" Chaxi said with a smile

"I am."

"Good." Chaxi smiled.

"Take good care of her Chaxi." Glinda said looking at her counselor through narrowed, but twinkling eyes.

"Don't hang around in the parlor to make sure that I do." Chaxi said matching Glinda's look and making her giggle.

"Come on Galinda." Gwenot smiled.

"Why don't you and I go through the tree decorations?"

"Okay Momsie." Glinda grinned.

"I'm close my love." Glinda whispered in Elphie's ear as she hugged her.

"You're right here." Elphie said fingering her engagement ring.

"Playing with my fingers." She chuckled softly.

X

"Thank you for the break, it helped." Elphie said when they were settled.

"Good. I benefited as well. Cook's chamomile tea is very nice. That glass is nectar for you, apricot I believe." Chaxi said. Elphie nodded and took a long drink from her glass.

"Thank you, I needed that too." Elphie said.

"You are very welcome. Okay, why don't we start with what you said that you wanted, enjoying your time at Glinda's Aunt Sali's house. Is that still what you would like to deal with?"

"Yes. I just don't know why all of this seems so hard."

"Let me start by saying that family gatherings of any type have the potential to be stressful on everyone, but especially those at holidays. Also, you are sharing a major life event with a family that you do not know well, that is also stressful. So keep that in mind when trying to sort through all of this."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good, now then let's look at what all was involved with what you said. Basically, I see two issues. How you react to seeing Nief, and how the family will react to both your responses and to having to keep him away from you. Does that seem correct?" Chaxi said.

"I think so, I don't know. Yes." Elphie said, trying to focus.

'Well, lets start with what you think will happen if you see Nief." Chaxi said, knowing that this was not the major issue.

"All right. I'd like to think that I could control my responses, but what if I can't. I don't want to have another public panic attack." Elphie said.

Chaxi knew that part of Elphie's need was reassurance that she had the tools to cope if Nief confronted her, physically, like he did at the party, so they started with that. They talked about what happened again, the dreams she had and how trusting herself was important. They went over the techniques to keep panic at bay several times, as well as some other things she could do or say to keep or take back control. These were definite things that Elphie could intellectualize and that made her feel more in charge of the situation. She admitted that she more than likely wouldn't see Nief because she did believe that Samion and Gwenot would take care of it.

It took a little doing and some direct and pointed questions for Elphie to be able to discuss why she thought that preventing Nief from visiting while she was there would cause family problems and why it bothered her so much. Chaxi presented Elphie with some possible scenarios that illustrated what she thought would happen and then with some alternative, more positive ones. They talked about these, in specific terms, with Chaxi trying to draw out how Elphie thought Samion, Gwenot, Glinda and others would react, given what she knew about them. The more positive scenarios helped Elphie a great deal and she seemed to understand that other people benefit when a potential problem at a family gathering is averted and bringing it to light, while hard, was a good thing.

With the help of Chaxi's direct questions and reassuring manner Elphie was not only able to make the connections and sort out the issues as she needed to, but was able to verbalize her feelings about them. She gave voice to fears, insecurities, confusions and most importantly things she wanted and needed.

One of her fears was that Glinda's family was behaving as they were for her because of Glinda and that she would never figure out how to be what they wanted her to be. Chaxi told Elphie that potential spouses were very often tolerated at first for the sake of the family member. They were given the benefit of the doubt, usually, as well as time to find their own way. Chaxi gently prodded Elphie into talking about how she was finding her way with Glinda's family and if she thought that she was been accepted apart from Glinda. With help, Elphie admitted that she thought that she was, at least a little bit.

"I know that Gwenot and Samion do. I think that they've worked really hard to show me that they do. Maybe harder than they should have had to, because of my upbringing." Elphie said a little miserably.

"I seriously doubt that they have done anything that did not bring them great joy." Chaxi pointed out.

"I know. I have to keep telling myself that this family is not like mine. Samion could never be like my father, could never react towards me like he does." Elphie said, then realized what she had said and became agitated and started to pace.

"Elphaba, you have mentioned your father several times and twice now in conjunction with Samion. I think that this might be worth exploring." Chaxi said gently. She was fairly certain that this was the root of everything that Elphie had been talking about.

"I'm not sure that there is anything to explore. They are nothing alike." Elphie said definitively and Chaxi could feel her defenses shoot up. But before they did Chaxi could feel fear, insecurity and helplessness. Chaxi let Elphie pace herself out and sit back down before she continued.

"Elphaba, tell me in what way that you see Samion and your father as different."

"In every way. Samion is tolerant, supportive and kind to me. He likes to talk to me and asks my opinion on things. My father never did any of those things. He just lectures and alerts me to all of my faults. Telling him that I am engaged to Glinda will put an end to that though. The ultimate fault, loving someone of your own gender in a romantic way. I will have confirmed once and for all that I am indeed a disappointment and not worth the effort it takes to try and make me into a normal, decent human being." Elphie said bitterly and started to pace again. Chaxi watched as twitching joined Elphie's pacing and mumbling. Elphie had talked about her father in this way before, so what she was saying did not surprise Chaxi, but it did concern her.

"I'm prepared for his response, but there are other people involved that it will affect, and more than likely upset terribly, like my brother and Glinda. Just like all the people that will be affected because I can't deal with seeing Nief at Sali's. I can't expect them to accept all of that on my behalf. There are limits. How much can they tolerate? I'll just end up handling it all badly and disappoint him too." Elphie said as she paced. Chaxi could tell that Elphie's thoughts were becoming disjointed and frantic. She was losing control of her processing and Chaxi thought that it might be because she was right on top of her real fear and it centered on Samion.

"Elphaba, disappoint who?" Chaxi said and she could feel what she always thought of as Elphie's emotional off switch activate.

"It doesn't matter." Elphie said.

"It does matter. You made it here Elphaba, keep going." Chaxi said gently.

"I can't." Elphie whispered.

"Yes, you can, it's all right Elphaba. It is safe for you here." Chaxi said. She could feel her young charge struggling and knew that she was pushing her. But she knew from past experience with her that struggling was a good thing in this case because it meant that she had not shut down and was trying to manage her emotions.

"Who are you afraid of disappointing?"

"Samion. I'm afraid of disappointing Samion. I know what he said, but it is his family that my screwed up life is affecting. What if he starts to think that I am not trying hard enough, or that I'm making choices that are making things worse. What if he thinks that he is supporting me but it's not helping and so he decides its better to just stop. There are so many things that I could do at his sister's house that I could mess up. Sali is his sister; he loves and respects her. How can I expect him to choose me over her or any of them? I have no right, I…" Elphie stopped and Chaxi felt her emotionally seize up.

"Elphaba, Elphaba look at me. Look at me now." Chaxi said firmly as she moved quickly into Elphie's line of sight.

"Breathe. Take a deep breath. You are all right." She said calmly as she held Elphie's gaze.

"You are frightened, that's normal and acceptable. Deep breath."

"Good, very good. Now let's talk about this." She said after a few minutes of calming reassuring words and getting Elphie settled back on the sofa.

"I've never understood how two men who are fathers can be so different in how they treat daughters. But my father dotes on Nessa, so it's not like he doesn't have that ability. If he can be nurturing, maybe Samion can be dismissive." Elphie said quietly as she wiped away a tear.

"Elphaba, this is out now and it needed to get out. I know that it is very confusing and frightening for you, but we can work with it. And I think it would be very helpful to invite Samion into our discussion." Chaxi said calmly.

"What? No, I mean…no, I can't. How can I tell him all of that?" Elphie said her agitation rising rapidly.

"Please don't make me."

"I'm not going to make you Elphaba, but at least hear me out. There are very valid reasons why you are reacting to all of this as you are." Chaxi said calmly.

"Okay."

"Good, thank you. It starts with your father. Your feelings and thoughts about your father are very complex and I am not going to try to address them all now. But there is one aspect of it that is affecting you here and now and that is your father's attitudes towards same sex relationships." Chaxi said reassuringly.

"To say that he disapproves would not even fit into the definition of understatement." Elphie said angrily.

"That's right and you've known, on some level, since you first encountered his writings on the subject that he would, to use your words, disown you. Since it wasn't an immediate threat to you, I suspect that you put it away. When you proposed to Glinda all of what was in the recesses of your mind about dealing with your father on this issue started to come up. You know that he will reject you and you are prepared for it, in your way. But, being prepared doesn't negate the fact that you are facing being rejected by your only parent, regardless of the relationship."

"I guess so." Elphie said, but it was clear that she was not committing to it.

"You have been going into all of this with that knowledge in the back of your mind. I believe that it has been exacerbating the general stress that we talked about earlier. Glinda's family is important to you, especially Samion and Gwenot. We can talk about all the ins and outs of this at some point, but for now I think that you are in essence sabotaging yourself, subconsciously, with knowing that your father is going to reject you because of the very thing that you are celebrating with others. It is …steering you to look for other avenues of rejection to help balance out the inconsistency. Going to the Lodge did not present an opportunity for your more mistrustful inclinations to kick in, but going to Sali's does because of Nief." Chaxi said and she could tell that Elphie was processing all of it as quickly as she could.

"That sort of makes sense." Elphie said at last.

"Elphaba, I am not diminishing how complex and painful all of this is for you. But we can only tackle things in workable pieces. Right now that is you having a good time at Sali's and over the holidays."

"Knowing that my father won't have anything to do with me after I tell him, made me think that Samion's family will find a way to do so too?" Elphie asked.

"In a simplistic way yes. I think that you know that won't happen, but it was hard for you to admit that because of the negative scenarios you were constructing for yourself." Chaxi said.

"I guess that I don't think that they will, even with the Nief situation. I need to trust the things I've been told about his past behavior and that no one wants to put me in a position to be upset. Especially Samion, but that is harder for some reason." Elphie said.

"You love Samion and that is perfectly acceptable and normal as well as a little confusing for you. Your fear of disappointing him, or doing something to make him reject you is a valid fear Elphaba, given your relationship with your own father. I think that some reassurance from him will help you a great deal. You don't have to tell him anything that you do not wish to. But just hearing again, what he has told you before, now that your emotions are in a better state to accept it will help you gain some perspective. Does this make sense to you?" Chaxi said.

"I think so, as much of any of this makes sense to me." Elphie sighed.

"Elphaba, I understand your frustration with all of this. As I have said it is complex and far reaching and we will sort through it all in due course. It might seem impossible and over-whelming at times, but it is doable as long as you are patient with yourself and allow yourself to accept the emotional assistance that you need to deal with things as they arise. Right now, I think that is talking to Samion. But the choice is yours."

"You'll help me?" Elphie asked and her nervousness was physically obvious.

"Of course I will Elphaba." Chaxi said.

"Okay. I am trying to accept all of this, I really am. It really bothers me that I can't feel what I know is true. I wish I understood."

"Elphaba, we all need extra reassurance about things from time to time because we all have issues that just occasionally get away from us. It is acceptable, quite common and it really does help." Chaxi said.

"Okay." Elphie said after a few silent beats and many twists of her ring.

"Why don't I go see if Samion is available and send Glinda in here."

"Okay." Elphie said and Chaxi could feel her still struggling.

"Take a deep breath Elphaba, I'll be right back." Chaxi said with a kind smile and Elphie nodded.

X

"Momsie, I really should go get them for lunch. We are done and they haven't even come out."

"Galinda I have told you that Chaxi will come out when they are at a point where it is appropriate. You are not going to interrupt."

"I know, I wasn't really. I'm just worried." Glinda said.

"I understand that darling, but you know enough about the process to understand how it works." Gwenot said.

"I do. It is different when someone you love is the one in the process." Glinda huffed and opened her sketchpad.

"Hello Sami. Did you get that account taken care of?" Gwenot asked when Samion came into the solarium fifteen minutes or so later.

"Not quite yet, it is far more complicated than I anticipated. I need to go into the office if I'm going to get it done in time."

"Oh dear, and you were hoping that you would not have to. Let me go get you some lunch before you go." Gwenot said and Samion kissed her cheek after he offered her his hand as she rose from her chair.

"Thank you Gwen, I can't believe that I forgot to eat." Samion chuckled.

"Seems to be one of those days." Glinda grumbled without looking up from her sketchpad.

"Did you forget to eat little one?" Samion laughed in amazement.

"No, Chaxi is starving my fiancée." Glinda pouted.

"She's just working out her concerns." Gwenot smiled.

"Ah, well carry on then darling." Samion smiled.

"I'll be right back." Gwenot said then left the room only to return a few minutes later with Chaxi.

"Chaxi, are you and Elphie done? Where is Elphie?" Glinda said looking around.

"We are not quite finished yet. She encountered a situation that requires…"

"A situation, what situation? Where is she?" Glinda said in a rush of words.

"Galinda, stop." Gwenot said firmly.

"Some issues came up that Elphaba wasn't expecting. They involve you Samion and I think it would be helpful if you could sit and talk with us. Are you available?" Chaxi asked.

"Of course, of course. I just need a few minutes to send a note to my office." Samion said and left to attend to that task.

"Now Galinda, I told Elphaba that I would get you, but you need settle down. I know that you are concerned, but this is not the time to question Elphaba on this, just be there for her until your father is ready. No empathic poking around. I mean it, all that will do is concern you unnecessarily because Elphaba is very mixed up right now." Chaxi said.

"Okay. No snooping." Glinda said then ran out as soon as Chaxi nodded.

"Is there anything that I can do for her Chaxi?" Gwenot asked with concern.

"For now, no. Elphaba is all right, or she will be. But I could use another cup of tea."

"Of course my friend, come and I will see to it while we wait for Samion." Gwenot smiled.

X

"Same win-win options as before." Glinda said as she sat down on the sofa beside her very subdued love.

Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda to her and they settled into a snuggle. Glinda played with Elphie's fingers and Elphie stroked Glinda's hair. Ten minutes later when Chaxi returned with Samion, they were still doing the same thing and had not spoken a word.

"I love you." Glinda said softly, kissing Elphie softly then kissing her ring.

"And I'm here." She added then kissed her father's cheek and left.

"I'm sorry, it took so long Elphaba, but at least you had company." Samion chuckled as he sat down on the sofa with Elphie.

"I…It's okay, I just… I want…" Elphie stammered.

"Samion Elphaba is a little nervous." Chaxi offered.

"It's all right darling. I'm here, I'm listening and I've got all the time that you need." Samion said with a reassuring smile as he patted Elphie's hand. The physical contact felt nice, but made her even more nervous.

Chaxi explained in basic terms why he was sitting in on this session. She explained to him the issues as they applied to him and made sure he understood. He asked a few questions and Elphie made a few comments, but Chaxi did most of the work to set up their conversation.

"Elphaba, my darling child." Samion said.

"I am so very glad that you consented to us talking like this. I agree with Chaxi, we all need extra reassurance from time to time, even fathers and mothers. And do not forget I am the father of an overly sensitive little girl. I've had practice in extra reassurance." Samion smiled, hoping that he could ease his future daughter in law's nerves.

"So you don't mind being here?" Elphie said tentatively.

"Of course not. You need me. I'm here. End of story." Samion smiled.

"Samion what sparked this was Elphaba wondering what sort of problems would cause a family to decide that it is not worth the hassle it takes to try and help someone, especially someone that wasn't even a member. Everything I told you and everything that we discussed came from that. Can you address that for her in terms of you and her specifically?"

"I can very easily. There are none." Samion said.

"I don't understand." Elphie said.

"There are no problems that would cause me to decide that it is not worth the hassle it takes to help you. First off, because I have never considered anything I have ever done and can't imagine anything that I would do, to be a hassle. I consider it a privilege to be able to help and it brings me joy to do so. Secondly, you are now as much a part of my family as anyone and I am very protective of my family." Samion said and saw Elphie wipe away tears from her eyes.

"Careful with that." Samion smiled and handed Elphie a handkerchief.

"You leave here with marks on your face and I will be the one who needs help." He added with a chuckle and Elphie smiled in spite of herself.

"Me too." Chaxi grinned.

"I wouldn't want that. Glinda's wrath is not pretty." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba, Nief is Sali's son-in-law and she is nice to him for Mydrea and the kids' sake. They don't have a close relationship. She has bailed him out of trouble before, but I know my sister, she will not tolerate him behaving as he did at Galinda's party. Partly because it is deplorable in any circumstance, partly because it involves Galinda and partly because she knows how much we all love and care about you. I love my sister and her family, but when push comes to shove, I would choose you over them because you are my family. I doubt it would ever come to that because that's just not the way our family works, but I would. I have said it before and I will say it forever, your safety and well being, both emotionally and physically are of paramount importance to me and I will always strive to ensure them no matter what the cost. To some extent because you are engaged to my daughter, but mainly because I have grown to love and respect you as a person apart and as a valued member of my family." Samion said and opened his arms to offer Elphie a hug. Elphie accepted it and as soon as she smelled his pipe tobacco, she felt a flood of relief wash over her.

With Chaxi gently guided them; they talked about Nief in more detail than they had in the carriage and about how Samion's relationship with Gwenot's parent's started and progressed. The even talked a little about how Gwen and Sali started out. Chaxi asked a few questions of her own, just to make sure Elphie understood the concepts behind the sometimes amusing anecdotes. After quite a while, Elphie was chuckling and seemed to have settled and relaxed.

"Okay Elphaba, you said that you wanted to enjoy your time at Sali's and your holiday. I know that a great many issues were brought up today, but do you think that you have tackled the pressing ones enough to do that?" Chaxi asked and Elphie nodded shyly.

"Good."

"Elphaba darling, I hope that our talk helped you. I know that you are still adjusting to all of this but I am here for you whenever you need me. And I do promise that I will talk to Sali about Nief, and I do not want you to worry about it at all. Even if, after everything we do, he wants to cause trouble that will be his own fault and will have nothing to do with you. However we choose do deal with him is not your doing either, he will have brought it on himself. But no matter what, your best interests are my concern and I will be on your side, always. You can count on it." Samion said seriously.

"I know and that makes me feel safe and very cared for. I…" Elphie tried to form a thought and Chaxi gently prodded her,

"Just because I was having a hard time believing what you were telling me doesn't mean that I … I mean, I do. It's just…" She tried again but failed and looked at Chaxi for help.

"Samion I think what Elphaba is trying to tell you is that she is now aware of her issues with accepting the protection of a loving, involved family and is working on them. Her inability to always trust what she knows intellectually is true, is because of that, not because you haven't been wonderful, kind and patient with her." Chaxi smiled.

"What she said." Elphie said shyly.

"You just take your time Elphaba, we are not going anywhere. Except maybe out to dinner tomorrow night, but that's negotiable." Samion said with a slight chuckle and once again Elphie chuckled in spite of herself.

They talked for a bit longer and Chaxi suggested that Elphaba and Samion find some time to do something special alone together. Samion thought that was an excellent idea and said he even knew of the perfect thing, but wanted it to be a surprise. When he teased about getting her away from Glinda long enough to do it, Elphie actually laughed out loud. Chaxi suggested that they leave this for now, to let things settle and Samion suggested that she join he and Elphaba for a late lunch. When Chaxi agreed and Elphie said it was fine with her, Samion went to tell Cook, Glinda and Gwenot that they would be along. He gave Elphie another hug and kiss before he left.

"How do you feel when he does that?" Chaxi asked Elphie because she could sense some conflicting emotions.

"Like I matter." Elphie said before she had a chance to think about it. Chaxi knew that what she said was an underlying statement on a separate, but related family issue. She also knew that was a battle that would be waged at another time and that for now, Elphaba was feeling confidant and secure about her place in the Upland family.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean you've never had a lollipop?" Cook said incredulously and Glinda couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face.

"My father used to buy them for my sister and brother, but I did not eat very much candy, so he never bothered to get me one." Elphie said with a smile.

"Well we will have to remedy that." Cook said in her 'I'll get my spoon after you' tone as she placed some different colored hard candy pieces and two tree shaped lollipops in a container for Chaxi.

"I saved the last two candy sheets for you two to break up so take this hammer and get to it."

"I'll do the mint one, you can do the cinnamon." Glinda grinned as she took the small kitchen mallet from Cook.

Chaxi and Gwenot walked towards the kitchen and heard the sound of Glinda's laughter. It was late in the afternoon and Chaxi was preparing to leave. Gwenot and Glinda had sat with Chaxi, Samion and Elphaba as they had their lunch and she smiled slightly when she thought back on how her daughter had persuaded Elphaba to eat a small salad, even though she wasn't really hungry. Elphaba was more quiet than usual, but seemed to be fairly relaxed. After lunch, Chaxi had spent a little time alone with Glinda and encouraged Elphaba to sit and talk with Gwenot and Samion together. Even though it was a casual talk about the town of Tupion's Glen and the surrounding area where Sali and the rest of Samion's family, except his little sister Alika lived, Gwenot sensed that it was important information for Elphaba. Chaxi had spent some time with the girls together and a little more time with Elphaba alone before taking some time to jot down notes in her files.

"She's a very resilient young lady." Chaxi said as they watched Elphaba looking intently at the translucent red slab of hard candy in front of her.

"Just whack it Elphie." They heard Glinda giggle.

"I know. It just hurts my heart to think about all she has gone through and all she still has to face. We owe you a great deal Chaxi." Gwenot said quietly as Glinda's encouraging instructions on breaking up candy slabs played out in the background.

"I am just pleased that I have the skills to help, I know now that a more conventional, for lack of a better term, counselor would not serve Elphaba well. And I have learned a great deal. She will be okay in the long run, I think. She has the intelligence to realize what she needs to do and the drive to try to do it, no matter how hard. And she has you all to help and support her."

"And love her." Gwenot smiled.

"The most important element." Chaxi smiled then they both chuckled at the face Elphaba made when she finally hit the candy slab with the mallet.

"See, fun isn't it?" Glinda laughed.

"Do it again."

"Give it a good one Miss Elphaba. I need pieces, not hunks." Cook said with a merry chuckle.

"Nice whack Elphaba." Chaxi smiled when Elphie hit the candy again.

"May I give it a go?" She asked as her and Gwenot came into the kitchen.

"Be my guest. I don't seem to find this activity as amusing as Glinda does." Elphie smiled and Glinda lightly batted at her while she huffed and giggled.

With a practiced hand Chaxi aimed and hit, breaking the candy into many uneven pieces.

"Very good Mrs. Sumyet. You've done this before." Cook said with an approving nod.

"My uncle was a confectioner." Chaxi chuckled as she picked up a piece.

"And he would have loved this, it is delicious."

"Cheater." Glinda giggled.

They talked candy for a moment or two then Chaxi took her box of treats, thanked Cook, said goodbye to everyone and motioned for Elphie to walk her to the door.

"Now remember Elphaba, we scheduled another session after Lurlinemas, but if you need to see me when you return from Sali's I will be in town so please do not hesitate to contact me." Chaxi said as she put on her coat.

"I will. Thank you Chaxi, for everything." Elphie said quietly.

"You are more than welcome. Now, you have a wonderful time in Tupion's Glen and a very happy Lurlinemas." Chaxi smiled.

"I wish you a happy holiday as well." Elphie said, unused to offering holiday greetings.

"Thank you. Oh and Elphaba, congratulations again on your engagement to Glinda. I can't think of two people better suited for one another." Chaxi smiled.

"Thank you." Elphie said with a slight blush.

Elphie watched her counselor get into the carriage and returned her wave. As she turned to step back into the house, Glinda was skipping into the front hall and Elphie felt her heart flutter.

"Let's go for a walk Elphie." Glinda bubbled as she held a bell shaped cinnamon flavored lollipop to Elphie's lips.

"Okay." Elphie smiled and allowed Glinda put the treat into her mouth.

X

"I wish that it would snow again." Glinda said as she, Elphie and Nusee headed towards the stables. They were all bundled up, with their interlocked hands in Elphie's cloak pocket. Nusee was cozy inside of a specially made, wool-lined, quilted pouch that Trezia made to go over Elphie's shoulder.

"Walking on the crunchy old snow is fun, but new, fluffy snow is better." She added then put her lollipop back in her mouth.

"You just want to make snowballs." Elphie chuckled.

"A lot you know Miss Smartieskirts, I want to make a snowman." Glinda grinned.

"Doesn't that entail making balls out of snow?"

"Great Oz but you can truly nitpick anything." Glinda chuckled.

"I try my best." Elphie laughed.

"It helps make points."

Glinda made an unladylike noise and they continued there slowly walk to the stables watching their breath in the air and listening to the crackling snow beneath their feet.

"Elphie." Glinda said as she pulled them to a stop before they reached the stables.

"I know that you don't want to talk about your session with Chaxi now, and I'm not asking you to. But I hope that worked out whatever problem you had with Daddy." Glinda said.

Elphie looked into Glinda's earnest face and felt her breath hitch as her mind raced. She took their hands out of her pocket and cupped Glinda's rosy, chilled cheek in her warm palm.

"Oh my precious girl." She said in a soft exhale.

"Is that what you have been thinking? That I am having a problem with your father?"

"Well maybe not a big problem. I figure if you were really angry with him, I'd have felt it. I just want you two to be okay." Glinda said and Elphie closed her eyes briefly against the pain she felt.

"Lyndie, it was nothing like that, not at all. I'm so sorry that I made you worry. Chaxi suggested your father sit in with us because I was having a hard time with…well rejection issues, I guess and she thought that some extra reassurance from him would help since my own father seems to be at the root of it. I wasn't angry with him at all, I needed him." Elphie said.

"You needed a daddy." Glinda sniffled and Elphie wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall down her cheeks then gave her a very soft kiss.

"I needed reassurance that everything would be okay. He gave me that." Elphie smiled.

"Daddy's are good at that." Glinda grinned happily.

"Oh not all of them my sweet, some fathers are not good at it at all." Elphie responded.

"Not fathers Elphie, daddies." Glinda clarified.

"Meaning?" Elphie asked.

"All men can be fathers, because that is the way they are made. But not all fathers are daddies. Some fathers are very good fathers, they provide for their kids well, but that still doesn't make them daddies. I guess it's harder to explain than I thought." Glinda smiled.

"No, I understand. I have a father, you have a daddy." Elphie said as she quickly ingested this new bit of information.

"Yes." Glinda agreed and gave Elphie a kiss, hoping that she did not sir up anything.

"Then yes I needed a daddy and yours was there for me as he always has been. I received the guidance and reassurance that helped me sort through and figure out the things that I needed to in order to have a good time at Sali's and for the holiday in general. I am not even so concerned about Nief anymore, not overly anyway. Feel free to snoop." Elphie said pressing her forehead to Glinda's, giving her permission.

Glinda smiled and gave Elphie a kiss then curled against her chest, which she found a useful place for many things involving emotions.

"Satisfied?" Elphie chuckled and the sound of it against Glinda's ear made her giggle.

"I feel some nervousness and anxiety, just your usual unknown things amount. But I also feel contentedness, a little anticipation, some amusement, all your love and…Elphie!" Glinda bubbled and looked at her love, who was grinning sheepishly and blushing slightly.

"I've got a warm bundle of wiggly beauty pressed up against me, what can I say?" Elphie chuckled.

"Say you are engaged to it, or we will have issues." Glinda chuckled.

"I am not only engaged to it, I am deeply in love with it, grateful for it and looking forward to a romantic dinner and dancing with it." Elphie smiled.

"That must be some warm bundle of wiggles." Glinda giggled.

"She is the best warm bundle of everything imaginable." Elphie said in a low whisper then kissed Glinda with purpose.

"To be continued?" Glinda asked hopefully when the parted.

"Absolutely." Elphie smiled, kissed Glinda again then they continued their walk.

X

"You look lovely darling. Are you and Elphaba ready for your date?" Gwenot asked when she saw her daughter walking to the music room.

"Yep." Glinda said with a happy bounce.

"Where is Elphaba?" Gwenot asked.

"She's waiting for me to come and call on her. It's my turn." Glinda said with a grin.

"That works." Gwenot said with an intrigued chuckle.

"For our very first date she left to see to last minute details then knocked on the door and gave me a flower." Glinda said with a sigh.

"On our second date, I came to get her. But without the flower, she's not really the flower getting type. We don't always do that, but it's nice when we do. One time Elphie planned an indoor date… a surprise picnic in front of the fire and she arranged it with Loma to come and get my help her with something so I'd be gone for a little while and she could set up. She thought that she was being subtle. It was so cute. Then she came down to get me, with a flower and Loma played along. I am so glad that things worked out with her." Glinda said in an excited ramble.

"It sounds like you all are doing very well with your rather unusual situation, but you have plans to check up on and I have a date of my own to get ready for." Gwenot smiled.

"Is Daddy back yet?"

"He will be shortly. Hensign is almost finished setting up things in the music room then he will be in his quarters. Trezia and Jefet went out and they dropped Cook off at her sister's house. So you will have the whole downstairs to yourselves." Gwenot smiled.

"And room to dance, really dance." Glinda said with a happy chuckle.

"The recordings you requested are already in there."

"Thank you mama for… just for being my wonderful mama." Glinda said as she hugged her mother.

"My favorite thing to be. Now go check your arrangements. I believe that your fiancée is waiting." Gwenot smiled.

"My fiancée is patient. My fiancée." Glinda giggled.

"Happy one week anniversary, darling." Gwenot smiled.

"Have fun tonight."

"We will. Enjoy your date too." Glinda said with a bright smile then skipped off to the music room.

Gwenot watched her go with a chuckle then went upstairs to prepare for her own romantic night.

X

Elphie looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. Even after all of this time it still amazed her that she could look like this, so sophisticated and in Glinda's eyes, beautiful. But she had to admit that she did look different than she did a year ago, even though she could not go as far as to say that she was beautiful. Glinda had told her that the meal would be a simple one of familiar comforting foods, and the ambience would be sparkling and romantic.

"Sparkling and romantic just like the girl who is arranging it." Elphie smiled at her Familiar who was preening himself in the mirror.

"You are not invited on this date with us you know." She said as she went to put her brush back in her bathroom.

"And don't look at me like that, I told you that earlier."

Nusee fussed to be picked up and when Elphie did, he touched his nose to hers.

"Yes I know I was out of sorts this morning. But it wasn't magical and I am much better now. We had fun on our walk. Well maybe not you so much after you fell into that snow bank, but Glinda took care of you. You got your coddling, now I get mine. Neither one of us needs or even wants it all the time, but it has its place. And she is very good at it." Elphie said, no longer feeling foolish when she talked to the kitten. Nusee mewled and nuzzled Elphie's cheek then jumped onto the bookshelf.

Elphie was getting ready to say something when she heard Glinda knock on her door.

"My fiancée is here." Elphie chuckled as she scratched Nusee's ears.

"You are breath-taking my sweet." Elphie smiled after she opened the door and gave Glinda a kiss on her cheek.

"And you are perfection." Glinda said and kissed Elphie's hand.

"Are you ready my love?"

"I am." Elphie smiled and took Glinda's proffered arm.

"Bye Nusee, thanks for loaning me your witch." Glinda giggled.

"You'll get her back…eventually."

"Good night Nuisance." Elphie smiled.

X

"Did you get enough to eat my love?" Glinda said as they moved from their fine linen covered table over to the sofa in the sitting area, carrying their crystal goblets of drinks.

"Considering that I'm still digesting from the holiday meal at Namom's, yes." Elphie chuckled.

"Vegetable stew and seasoned rice, one of my favorite meals. Simple, familiar and comforting indeed."

"Served on fine china." Glinda giggled.

"This is a perfect date my precious. Romantic and sparkling." Elphie said as she put their glasses on the side table then kissed Glinda softly.

"Mmmmm." Glinda sighed as she cuddled close as she ran her fingers up and down Elphie's arm.

"I love the way the fire reflects off of the mirrored tiles." Elphie said softly as caressed gently along Glinda's jaw line with her fingertip.

"I love the way it reflects in your eyes, the flames just dance there. It is beautiful." Glinda said then brushed her lips against Elphie's.

Elphie continued to caress Glinda's face as they softly kissed for a time.

"I love the way it makes your hair shimmer." Elphie said as she slowly ran her hand up Glinda's neck and up to let her hair out of its confines. She ran her fingers through it as it fell around her shoulders.

"Soft waves of sunlight." Elphie murmured in Glinda's ear before placing whisper kisses on her neck while she moved her hand to the back of head and guiding her into a kiss.

Glinda sighed as Elphie's lips caressed hers for a few moments. Elphie sighed when she felt Glinda's tongue caress her lips before seeking entry. It was a time of slow, deliberate caresses, lips against lips, tongue against tongue and fingers against soft skin. It was a time of loving gazes and tender words of endearment whispered in ears as they were caressed or kissed. It was a time of unhurried, gentle passion.

"Mmmmmm, Nusee has something with this nuzzling thing." Glinda sighed after caressing Elphie's cheek with hers then kissing her neck several times.

"Does he now?" Elphie said as she rubbed her cheek gently against Glinda's then gently kissed it before moving down with whisper kisses that became a little more intense as she reached her pulse point.

"Oh Oz yes." Glinda said with a low throaty moan as Elphie sucked gently.

Elphie felt the vibration of Glinda's throat against her lips and let out a soft sigh before kissing to her arousal spot. After only a few moments of feeling her love's tongue and lips caress her there, Glinda reluctantly maneuvered Elphie back into a very deep and explorative kiss before pulling away.

"Shall we sublimate my love?" Glinda said with a breathy giggle that made Elphie's heart flutter.

"I thought you'd never ask." Elphie smiled as she accepted Glinda's outstretched hand.

They started with a waltz, using the space to move and twirl with intimate grace. The tango was next and they made love on the dance floor, giving the dance's intimate movements license that they wouldn't do with eyes on them and couldn't do in the confines of their dorm room.

"Kiss me please." Glinda whimpered softly after the recording ended and Elphie obliged both their needs with a kiss worthy of their dance.

For hours they danced waltzes and tangos, sometimes slowly with subtle passion, sometimes fervently with unhidden desire, indulging in expressive kisses whenever an opportunity presented itself.

"I am so in love with you." Elphie whispered into Glinda's ear after a particularly intimate tango and kiss.

"The graceful movement of your body stirs me in ways…" Elphie said but couldn't continue.

"I understand my love, believe me. I understand. Our stone has taken all the pounding it can tonight."

"On both sides." Elphie smiled.

"But I wouldn't change a moment."

"Neither would I. So should we move this upstairs for after sex cuddles or cuddle on the sofa here?" Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said with an intrigued smile.

"Well we might as well have been. I feel alive and tingly, flushed and…

"In need of a lukewarm bath?" Elphie supplied.

"Yes, actually. And you do too, in your way. Since going to the lab is not an option, why don't you gather up our dinner things and take them to the kitchen. Please don't wash them though or Cook will kill us both." Glinda giggled.

"I'll go on upstairs, check on Nusee and get your nightclothes for you. We are sharing a bed, because we both need to." Glinda said with a smile.

"You are so many kinds of perfection, I can barely keep track." Elphie said then pulled Glinda into the longest, deepest, most expressive kiss of the evening then sent her off, on wobbly legs, with a pat on her bottom.

Twenty minutes later, after the music room was tidy, the dishes were piled in the sink and she had said hello to Nusee, Elphie opened the door to Glinda's room and saw her standing in front of her wardrobe without a stitch of clothing on.

"How was your lukewarm bath?" Glinda giggled as she selected a nightdress.

"It served its purpose until just a few seconds ago." Elphie chuckled.

"Sorry, I'll put on a nightdress. I took a detour out to the terrace in lieu of a bath, so I'm ready for cuddles." Glinda grinned.

"Oz but you are beautiful." Elphie exhaled as she walked over to Glinda.

"Allow me to help." She said as she took Glinda's nightdress.

She kissed Glinda's forehead, cheeks and lips then put the nightdress over her head. She kissed her palms and arms before gently guiding them into the armholes. She kissed her neck and down her chest, lowering the garment as she went. She gave extra attention to each firm breast then kissed down to her navel before letting the garment fall to cover her completely.

"Someday, I'll finish that journey." Elphie whispered before kissing her then putting on her own nightdress.

"I'm holding you to that." Glinda said in a breathy exhale as she brazenly watched Elphie change before they crawled into bed for quiet snuggles.

X

"Well good morning girls." Samion said with a smile as he put down his newspaper.

"Morning Daddy." Glinda bubbled then kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Samion." Elphie said and gave him a more shy than usual kiss before holding Glinda's chair for her. Glinda understood her love's shyness because they had spent time earlier snuggling and talking a little about Elphie's session with Chaxi.

"Where's Momsie?" Glinda said as Samion held Elphie's chair for her then sat back down.

"Your hail and hearty mother has gone forth to earn a living and provide for the family, leaving me, your humble father here to mind the house and tend to the children." Samion said.

"Popsicle." Glinda giggled.

"Would the children care for some coffee?" Samion chuckled.

"Ignore him Elphie. It's an old family joke and I'll explain it to you later." Glinda chuckled as Samion poured them both coffee.

"Your mother is taking care of some foundation business this morning, she will be back by lunch."

"Did you still want to pick out a tree this afternoon?" Glinda said as she put some scrambled eggs from the warming plate and a piece of toasted bread with apple butter on a plate for Elphie.

"Thank you Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"I would like to yes. And your mother said that there was shopping that needed to be done." Samion said.

"There is. A family dinner at Ilono's was mentioned too." Glinda giggled as she filled her plate.

"Sounds as though we have a plan." Samion smiled.

"She loves a good plan." Elphie chuckled.

"Especially one that involves shopping." Glinda agreed enthusiastically.

"Elphaba might like the plan more if it involved a visit to our favorite mad scientist's lab." Samion chuckled.

"I would." Elphie grinned.

"I saw Lofier when I was at the office yesterday. He mentioned that he needed to see you before your tests Elphaba. This might be a good time to do that." Samion said.

"I was hoping to talk to him about some things I'd like to mix up for Namom. Lyndie, you don't need me for this do you?" Elphie said.

"For clothes shopping?" Glinda asked with an amused chuckle.

"I was just being polite, besides you know what I like better than I do."" Elphie smiled.

"Yes, I do know what I…uh you like." Glinda giggled and Samion chuckled.

They talked about the afternoon's plans while Elphie and Glinda finished their breakfasts. Afterwards, Glinda suggested that Elphie practice her flute with her father's help, in such a way that neither could deny her. They spent the rest of the morning in the music room and after Elphie recovered from an attack of blushing, brought on by memories of the previous night, they all had a wonderful time. They didn't even realize how much time had passed until Gwenot appeared. They convinced her to join them in a sing-along before she sent them all to get cleaned up for lunch. Glinda knew that her father had stayed home for Elphie's benefit, but she was certain that her love did not. On the way out, she hugged her father and thanked him for being a daddy.

X

"I thought this year was round and full." Glinda said as they looked at the holiday tree selections.

"Oh it is, but I thought maybe your father would finally see the light." Gwenot chuckled.

"Round and full?" Elphie asked.

"Popsicle likes trees that are more round and chubby, but Momsie likes them taller and not quite so round. They decided, before I was even born to get one type one year and the other the next." Glinda explained.

"I see. And which do you prefer?" Elphie asked with a chuckle.

"She has, very diplomatically, kept that bit of information to herself." Samion chuckled.

"Once she got over being upset about the concept of holiday trees and learned about mulch, we tried to get her to break the tie." Gwenot continued.

"We made such a fun fuss about it that she just grinned and said she liked them all, and has kept her counsel on the subject ever since." Samion finished with a smile.

"You're kidding? Glinda, my Glinda not expressing an opinion?" Elphie chuckled.

"Hey!" Glinda said with a giggle.

"It is far too much fun to watch them try to convince one another every year. Besides, I really do like them all."

"Do you have a preference Elphaba darling?" Gwenot said with a smile.

"Gwen! How could you drag our future daughter in law into the seamy side of Lurlinemas on her first holiday?" Samion said with a chuckle.

"I was merely asking an innocent question Sami." Gwenot smiled and Glinda laughed.

"We will be over at the ornaments." Glinda said as she led a chuckling Elphie away.

They are just teasing you, and each other my love." Glinda said as they walked to the other side of the Square.

"I figured as much. This is a very complex event, Lurlinemas." Elphie said.

"I guess it would seem that way to someone who has never participated. Picking out the family ornament is fun. We get one every year."

"You each get an ornament every year, isn't that a lot of ornaments?" Elphie asked.

"Not each, just one. A family ornament. They started the tradition on my first Lurlinemas. We always find one that sort of depicts the year. You'll see them all when we decorate. This years will be really special, because this year has been really special." Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

Glinda told Elphie about some past ornaments as they looked at the virtual forest of decorations hanging from fake trees, fireplace mantles, archways and wire clotheslines strung around the area. When Samion and Gwenot found them, they were browsing among the fake trees. They agreed that they had been teasing Elphie about the tree, but insisted that she needed to speak up about the family ornament. She didn't quite understand what that meant until they all started looking around together and the good-natured debating over ornament qualities started. They looked at ornaments made of glass, wood, cloth and many different other materials. Some were whimsical, some serious and some just did not seem holiday like at all. They laughed a lot and had a good time as they told Elphie about other year's selection processes and they narrowed down their choices.

"My darlings, I believe I have found this years ornament." Gwenot said from in front of a small fake tree that held simple ornaments made of metal.

"We may need some convincing, your track record this time has been off." Samion chuckled.

"Says the man who thinks a Lurlinemas tree made of pipes is a good find."

"It was one of a kind." Samion protested with mock indignity.

"Show us the ornament Momsie." Glinda laughed and Gwenot held up the ornament.

"My treasure, I offer my apologies for doubting you, this is perfect." Samion said with a smile.

"Oh Momsie." Glinda said as she took the decoration from her mother and examined it.

She ran her finger around the stars pressed out of simple metal. There were five; two were more or less the same size, two were a little smaller, but similar in size to each other and the last was just a hint smaller than the rest. They were all stars, but shaped just a little differently. They were all yellow but each was a slightly different shade, with a different kind of something that made it sparkle in the light. They were shaped in a rather haphazard manner; each connected in some manner to the others by a very thin braid of dark metal that also had a sparkling quality.

"It's perfect, just perfect, all the same, but all unique at the same time. Like a family."

"I thought so. Two new stars have been added two our family this year. Our bright and shining, soon to be daughter in law." Gwenot said pointing to one of the medium stars

"And her feisty feline companion." Samion added with a chuckle, pointing to the smallest star.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked as she saw Elphie studying the ornament.

"It's a constellation, sort of. I'll look it up." Elphie said and Glinda stroked her hand to bring her back to the Square.

"She's right. We have a family constellation. And it's just as sparkly and twinkly as we are." Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled.

"I love it." Elphie said and Samion decreed that the Upland family ornament was now selected to a round of applause from Gwenot, Glinda and after a poke in the ribs, Elphie.

"Just humor him." Glinda giggled and Elphie chuckled, as her appreciation of family traditions grew.


	12. Chapter 12

Elphie was frustrated. She woke up from a dream, a very pleasant dream, feeling disoriented, confused and slightly distressed, she had no idea why and it frustrated her.

"Nuisance, yesterday was such a good day. I mean all of the family things we did yesterday took a little adapting to, but it's getting easier. I had fun playing duets with Samion and participating in selecting a holiday tree and a family ornament. Being included isn't an exception any more; it just is and will be from now on. This is a good thing." Elphie said as she scratched her Familiar's ears. She picked him up along with the blanket he was on, and carried them with her as she went to her doorway to look across the hallway into the dim light of Glinda's room. All she could see in the moonlit room was her love's form under the covers, but that was enough.

"And getting to spend some time in Lofier's lab" Elphie continued as she settled on her sofa in front of the fire.

"That was a wonderful treat. I get to design some of the things I envisioned for Namom and test them out after the holiday. Dinner at Ilono's is always fun. And Glinda was so bubbly and beautiful. She even showed restraint in her purchases. I still don't know why I needed new stockings, especially ones with patterns on them, but they made her very happy. And she was thrilled that it had started to snow again. She was extra wiggly when we walked around the Square with Samion and Gwenot after dinner. Snow, twinkling lights and carolers, it was a very enjoyable walk. The beautiful girl holding my hand and looking at me with love in those sparkling blue eyes wasn't so bad either." Elphie said with a slight smile as she wiggled her fingers under the blanket for Nusee to play with.

"_Maybe it was the making out._" Elphie thought, not wanting to discuss sexual things with her young, very intuitive companion.

"_It wasn't nearly as intense as it was last night, but maybe on top of everything else, it was too much. But it was really good. I love feeling her hands on my skin. Even her occasionally rubbing my stomach is nice now. I love the feeling of her skin against my lips. Maybe it is the fact that I know if we weren't here, we might have actually had sex. Maybe I'm not ready to do that again yet. Maybe…"_ Elphie's conversation with herself was interrupted by a familiar voice in her head that seemed so real it made her look around.

"_Sweetheart, maybe you are over thinking all of this. Maybe you are just thinking yourself into a tizzy and maybe you should stop."_

Elphie's chuckle startled Nusee who jumped out of his cozy spot and shot his witch an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry Nuisance. It seems that my voice of reason is my love's sweet voice, with impeccable timing."

She listened to the sweet voice and took out her dream journal to write down her dream, how she awoke from it and how she had tried to figure out why. When she was done, she put it all away, determined to just focus on the good. Since there were still many hours before they were to leave for Sali's, Elphie got one of her notebooks and started to create possible formulas for creams and lotions using plant properties.

X

"Lyndie, I thought you had all of your things ready to go last night." Elphie said as she watched Glinda put more clothes into her bags.

"I changed my mind, I went shopping yesterday, remember?" Glinda said.

"For undergarments and such." Elphie said with a smile.

"It's the and such that requires re-coordination otherwise we would have stockings clashing with our dresses." Glinda said as she tried to latch Elphie's valise.

"Help please."

"Not if you just left everything the way it was in the first place." Elphie said as she fastened her bag.

"Elphie, really. Why buy new things if you not going to wear them." Glinda huffed with a grin.

"I was thinking why buy new things, so often." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Now who is being impossible?" Glinda giggled.

"You are actually. You know, from now on there will be no hanky panky of any sort until all of your chores are completed." Elphie smiled.

"Is that so?" Glinda said stopping what she was doing and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well it was your rush to get us into night clothes that prevented you from finishing your packing last night." Elphie said reasonably.

"If I remember correctly, and believe me I do, I was in no rush whatsoever when we changed into our night dresses." Glinda said as she sidled slowly up to Elphie.

"None whatsoever." She whispered into her ear.

"Stop that." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"And you have just proven my point. Finish. Packing." She added with mock sternness.

"Galinda darling, you were supposed to have had all of this done already." Gwenot said when she came into the room just a minute or so later and saw Glinda putting things into her bag. Elphie let out an 'I told you so' chuckle and Glinda glared at her.

"Fine, take her side Momsie. " Glinda said with a soft giggle.

"Alright there. I'm done. But Elphie if you end up with an outfit that does not have coordinating stockings, do not complain to me."

"My sweet, if by some slim chance I end up with an uncoordinated outfit you will be the only one complaining because I will have no clue that I am not properly coordinated." Elphie said with a light chuckle.

"Wind this up girls, we are leaving in half an hour and Jefet is coming for your bags. There is coffee in the parlor if you want, we will have breakfast on the train." Gwenot smiled and kissed Elphie then Glinda before she left.

"All right, all right, I didn't need to repack everything, but it was fun. Those stockings will look great on you." Glinda said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Those subtle patterns on those long, sexy legs."

"Lyndie, what has gotten into you?" Elphie chuckled, as she batted Glinda's hand away from the hem of her skirt.

"You, generally speaking. But I guess I have been more amorous than usual lately, but that may be your fault as well." Glinda giggled.

"I will claim my share of the responsibility, because I have reaped quite a few benefits" Elphie smiled and took Glinda into her arms.

"But can we please find a way to curb your more amorous inclinations while we are at your Aunt's?"

"Oh of course Elphie, you know that. You do know that, right?" Glinda said looking into Elphie's eyes.

"I do, but things have seemed different since we became engaged. Or maybe it is just me. I seem more ready to indulge you, or less able to divert you…I don't know." Elphie said softly.

"I think it's both of us. Being engaged gives us a new kind of freedom, but we still have a firm handle on our limits and restrictions." Glinda replied.

"I know, it's just felt different, felt…" Elphie tried to express.

"I know my love, I feel it too. It feels more real, more permeating, more us." Glinda smiled and stroked Elphie's cheek.

"I'll behave, I promise. Starting as soon as we leave this room."

Glinda kissed Elphie softly, then more deeply, both of them forgetting that the door was still partly open. They remembered quickly when they heard the knock.

"Oh, my apologies Misses." Jefet stammered sincerely.

"Your mother said that your things were ready to go."

"They are. Elphie why don't you go get your other valise and your carry on knapsack from your room." Glinda said giving Elphie a much needed escape hatch. Elphie nodded and hurried out.

"When are you and Trezia going to see your parents?" Glinda asked casually as Jefet gathered the bags.

"Right after Lurlinemas, Sargy will have returned by then. I'm looking forward to it. But she's a little nervous."

"I understand." Glinda grinned as she followed him into the hallway.

"Thank you Miss Elphaba." Jefet said as he took her bags from her. She was still darker than normal, but was coping.

"Will you be taking little Nusee downstairs or do you wish me to see to him?"

"I'll see to him." Elphie said.

"Thank you again for his basket, it has been invaluable and he really loves it." She added shyly.

"It was my pleasure. Now, let me get these things loaded up. We leave in ten minutes." Jefet said.

"I thought we had fifteen." Glinda smiled.

"Buffer zone." Jefet chuckled as he walked away with the luggage.

"I will never live my previous tendencies down." Glinda chuckled as they went into Elphie's room to get Nusee.

"If by previous, you mean yesterday, then yes that will take some doing." Elphie laughed.

"Mean green thing." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie another very vigorous kiss.

"I thought you said you were going to behave once you left your room." Elphie chuckled when they parted.

"I was behaving." Glinda giggled.

"And another term goes on the list." Elphie smiled.

"Although, I'm really in no hurry to properly define it for you."

"Why Elphie, how very engaged of you." Glinda giggled and wiggled happily.

"Come on Nusee, we'd better go before other terms end up on that list." Elphie chuckled.

X

"They certainly make a dandy omelet on this run." Samion said as he, Gwenot, Glinda and Elphaba made their way back to their private compartment from the dining car.

"Almost makes it worth getting up this early."

"No omelet is worth that." Glinda said.

"Yet you ate all of yours and half of mine." Elphie chuckled.

"Well I was already awake and it's not good to waste food." Glinda replied with a grin.

"True." Elphie smiled as she took the door off of Nusee's basket.

"Elphaba, did Glinda tell you about magic at Sali's?" Gwenot asked as they settled in.

"Oh no I didn't, I forgot." Glinda said.

"Thank you Elphaba." Gwenot chuckled and Glinda giggled and shrugged.

"I didn't realize that Sali had a magical household." Elphie said as she put Nusee in Glinda's lap.

"It is not, and magic is not commonly used in that part of Gillikin, so out of respect for that, neither Galinda nor I perform magic there unless we are asked to." Gwenot said.

"That makes sense." Elphie nodded.

"I don't think I've ever done anything magical there." Glinda said.

"With the exception of the blueberry incident when your incidental magic first manifested, you haven't. And I only have on three or four occasions. One of which was to reverse the blueberry incident." Gwenot chuckled.

"What happened?" Elphie asked with a chuckle, happily anticipating a little magical Glinda story.

"It was the height of blueberry season when Galinda had just turned four. Sali's kitchen was full of baskets of blueberries. Sali, Alika and I were washing them and getting them into storage containers so her cook could make preserves, pies and what not. Galinda was sitting at the table, coloring with some of her cousins. I heard my darling daughter tell her cousins that she knew how to make a prettier purple than what they had and I assumed she was referring to her watching Byjon mix paint colors. Next thing I knew baskets of blueberries were floating around and juice was spraying everywhere." Gwenot chuckled.

"I sort of remember that." Glinda giggled.

"Her cousins were delighted, but Sali was less amused. I reversed the magic, which cleaned up the mess and the girls then had a long talk with Galinda about using magic without permission." Gwenot smiled

"I was a dickens." Glinda laughed.

"To put it politely." Samion chuckled.

"Now do not take this wrong Elphaba, Sali has never forbidden magic in her house. In fact, we have never really even discussed it. I am the one who decided that Galinda and I would not perform it when we visited. The only reason I brought this up to you is because I know that you have gotten into the habit of starting the fire in your and Galinda's fireplaces. We do not even do that magically there. Robil, Milod, their handyman or one of the boys, if they are around sets all of the fires. If you need one all you have to do is ask someone." Gwenot explained.

"All right, no magic fires. That makes perfect sense." Elphie said.

"Especially since that is almost all the magic she does anyway." Glinda giggled as she played with Elphie's fingers.

"No flama, flama at…" Glinda started then let out a yelp and jumped away, nearly knocking Elphie off of their seat as the flower on the window ledge burst into flame.

Samion jumped up and doused the flower and the corner of the curtains that had just caught fire with a pitcher of water. Nusee danced around at Elphie's feet hissing at the scene.

"Galinda! That is not funny." Samion said very sternly.

"Daddy, I didn't…" Glinda said as she started to cry.

"That's my chant word to start a fire, but I wasn't even thinking of starting one." Elphie said concerned and confused. She pulled a very distressed Glinda to her and felt just a hint of fear at hearing Samion speak so angrily.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to…I've said her words before. I don't even have my wand out." Glinda sniffled.

"I'm sorry too." Elphie said contritely as she stroked Nusee ears to help calm him.

"It was an accident my darlings." Gwenot said calmly leveling a significant glance at her husband.

"We all just need to settle down. No harm was done."

"You're right Gwen. I am very sorry for speaking harshly to you my little Galindadoodle." Samion said as he drew Glinda to him and held her close.

"And for jumping to magical conclusions." He added then kissed her forehead.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course I do Daddy." Glinda said then spent a few beats in his comforting arms, knowing that he was never really angry with her.

Elphie watched all this unfold with a mix of confusion, intrigue and many questions. She had never heard of parents apologizing and asking forgiveness from their children, but she quickly put it away to talk about later, when a now smiling Glinda came back over to her.

"Momsie, what happened? Maybe I was channeling, but I don't think there was anything to channel." Glinda said as she took over Nusee calming duties.

"Honestly darling I have no idea, except maybe the connection between you two having something to do with it. Has it ever happened before?" Gwenot said.

"No." Glinda said and Elphie shook her head.

"Well, I don't think we need to fret about this, it will serve no purpose. Galinda, just don't say any more of Elphaba's chant words." Gwenot said.

"That won't be a problem, fla…uh that's not the only one I know, it's the only one I can pronounce." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm sorry my magic is causing problems." Elphie said.

"Your magic is not causing problems Elphaba, and I do not want you to think that." Gwenot said gently, but firmly.

"This was just an accident. I do not know why it occurred, but magical accidents happen. When we return from Sali's perhaps we can write to Motzia and see if she might have any insights and perhaps your friend Dani might even know something. We can research it and take steps to prevent it from occurring again, but there is to be no blame placed. Okay?"

"Okay." Elphie said and Samion and Glinda echoed her, just because they were caught up in the discussion.

To help ease the bit of tension that was still lingering, Gwenot told some stories of other magical accidents that had happened in the family and Samion even told a few that had involved him. Gwenot explained to Elphaba the difference between a magical miscast and an accident. By the time they were nearing the Red Sands depot, everyone had calmed down and was in good spirits. Glinda could feel that Elphie had something on her mind, but it didn't seem to be related to magic or troubling her so she decided to just let it go. They spent the last ten or so minutes gathering their things, cleaning up the water, burnt flower mess and reassuring Nusee. Things were tidy, Nusee was happily contained in his basket and Glinda was a bundle of excited wiggles by the time the train started to pull into the station.

X

"Momsie, isn't that Paua and Kecin?" Glinda said pointing to a couple walking towards them.

"Hi Aunt Gwen!" The woman called out as they quickened their step.

"I believe it is darling." Gwenot chuckled and there was a flurry of excited greetings, hugs and handshakes when the young couple reached them.

"Why are you two here?" Samion asked.

"Mom thought that a personal welcoming committee would be nice, so Kecin and I volunteered." Paua said with a smile.

"But that is more than a two hour drive." Samion smiled.

"Oh it was nice. New snow, no kids, handsome husband, it's the quietest two hours we've had in a week that didn't involve sleep." Paua laughed.

"I see, ulterior motives." Samion chuckled.

"I'll help you with your bags Uncle Samion." Kecin said as the luggage cart came out.

"And I will take you all to the carriage. It's cold out here. Oh the guys will get those Elphaba." Paua said as Elphie reached for Nusee's covered basket that was with their carry on bags.

"We brought along Nusee. Remember I told you about Elphie's kitten at the party?" Glinda said trying to distract herself from blurting out that she was engaged.

"I do remember, a Familiar I think you called him." Paua said.

"That's right, because Elphie is a witch, not a sorceress. We will introduce you in the carriage. It is too cold out here for the little cutie." Glinda said and Elphie smiled knowing that her love was just biding her time until she could show off their rings.

Once they were all settled in the large comfortable carriage Elphie introduced Nusee to Paua and then to Kecin when he arrived with Samion and the luggage. Nusee deemed them acceptable, much more quickly and easily than he did with the magical cousins, but still spent most of the trip near Elphie.

"We have a surprise for you all." Paua said when they were underway.

"Ooooh! We have one for you all too." Glinda wiggled.

"But theirs will wait until we are at the house with your mother." Gwenot said as a gentle reminder to her daughter that her Aunt Sali should be the first one told.

"I was going to say that." Glinda said with a grin.

"So what's your surprise?"

"The Holiday Trail is open and we are all going to go." Paua said.

"The decorated one through the entrance to the Great Gillikin Forest?" Glinda said at full-excited bubble.

"Mmmmm hmmmm, that's the one." Paua chuckled.

"Oh boy! Elphie you will love this, it's so pretty. There is this trail lit by these special candles, for sleighs that winds around part of the forest. All of the trees are decorated and there are little winter type scenes set up. And there are hot nuts and hot cocoa and tea. It's great." Glinda rambled with a happy bounce.

"Sounds nice." Elphie grinned, moving Nusee out of the way of the wiggles and bounces.

"And this year a walking path has been constructed along the river and the through part of the nearby forest. There are gazebos, benches and specially decorated boats that float on the river. Isolin and Stuquo were both on the board that worked on this project. We all went on the night it was opened." Paua said.

"I have always liked the Holiday Trail, this one sounds especially nice. You will enjoy it Elphaba." Gwenot smiled.

"They haven't had it for a few years, but I'm so glad that it is back for your first visit." Glinda said happily then kissed Elphie's cheek with a giggle.

For the rest of the trip Paua filled her Aunt, cousin and Elphie in on family things, the kids and their projects, what the cousins were up to and possible things to do during their visit. Glinda told her about their trip to the Valley and updated her on the other cousins as well as the things she and Elphie had been doing. Samion was sitting up on the driver's seat with Kecin, exchanging the same sort of information and trying to get a feel for the general family sentiment regarding Elphaba visiting. He was pleased that for the most part, they were all looking forward to getting to know her better, but a little worried that Nief was expressing a dissenting view to anyone who would listen.

"Okay, about ten minutes up that road." Paua said for Elphie's benefit when they reached a crossroad.

"Is Seria Dell, where Uncle Bomir and Aunt Likoa live. And down that way are the villages where Breson and Opolia and Stuquo and Kelina live."

"Samion told me a little about this area." Elphie said.

"He said Tupion's Glen is the biggest town between Red Sand and the Forrest, but that the area around here is growing rapidly, especially where Bomir and Likoa live."

"That it is. Now this is Tupion's main road and it eventually leads to part of the Forrest. We are actually on the outskirts of town now."

As they rode into town Paua as well as Glinda and Gwenot pointed out various sites, including the beginning of the shopping district. Paua pointed out the roads that led to where she lived, as well as those that led to Mydrea, Isolin, Lecix and Bitra's houses, all of which were close by, but not in Tupion's Glen proper. Isolin's was actually the farthest from town and the closest to the Forrest, but was only fifteen minutes from where they turned off the main road to get to Sali's.

Elphie listened to Glinda and Paua talk as she looked out the window of the carriage. They were driving slowly down the street of a residential neighborhood of various sized houses. Snow was everywhere. Roofs were covered in it, tree limbs were heavy with it, children were playing in it and men were shoveling it off of walkways. They made a few turns, but the scenes were the same.

"Elphie, there's Aunt Sali's house." Glinda bubbled as they pulled up to a large stately house on a corner. It reminded Elphie a little of Granny Kima's.

"Mom's really been looking forward to you all's visit. Does she know the cat came too?" Paua asked as she tickled Nusee's chin before Elphie put him back in his basket.

"Samion sent a wire informing her that he would be accompanying us." Gwenot smiled.

"All out for the Minyio Bungalow." Samion called as he opened the door to the carriage.

"Daddy!" Glinda giggled.

"He is teasing Elphaba." Gwenot chuckled when she saw Elphie look at the rather large house in confusion.

"Yeah. And you know Mom hates it when you call her house that Uncle Samion." Paua laughed as her Uncle helped her out.

"She does not hate it Paua, she just thinks it's… a misrepresentation." Samion chuckled.

"But it does have a nice melodic rhyme." Glinda laughed as she got out of the carriage.

"This is a very nice house." Elphie said as she followed Glinda out.

"Wait until you see inside, it's sort of like Granny Kima's." Glinda said.

"I thought the same thing when we pulled up." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Samion." Elphie said when Samion handed her Nusee's covered basked before helping Gwenot from the carriage.

"Go on in, and get the furry one out of the cold." Samion said.

"Oh go ahead with them Uncle, I'll get Milod to help me with the bags." Kecin said.

"All right, I will. Traipsing through the snow, to Minyio Bungalow we go." Samion sing-songed as he offered one arm to his wife and the other to his niece.

"Samion, really." Gwenot laughed.

"I do not traipse."

"Elphie does, especially when she's in a bad mood." Glinda giggled from behind them and Elphie trudged a few steps just to make Glinda giggle. The giggle that always soothed her nerves, and she was just a little nervous.

"Hi Aunt Sali!" Glinda called happily as the walked up the brick path to the house and Sali came to the door.

"We're here!" She added as she let go of Elphie's arm and ran up the stairs to greet her Aunt.

"I see that." Sali smiled as she embraced her niece.

After she gave her Aunt a big hug and kiss, Glinda went back to Elphie and took her arm. Everyone else waited until they were in the house to greet Sali.

"Welcome Elphaba, I am so very glad that you could come." Sali said as she gave Elphie a warm, but reserved hug.

"Thank you for inviting me." Elphie said with a shy smile.

"So, I was told that your kitten was accompanying you." Sali said.

"He's right here Auntie." Glinda said as she took the cover off of Nusee's basket and Elphie removed the door.

"What an ingenious little carrier." Sali said as she reached her hand in to greet Nusee.

"Well, why don't I show you two to your rooms and you can get him settled. Lunch is ready and I'm sure that you would like to freshen up as well before we eat."

"Where would you like these Mother Sali?" Kecin said as he and the handy man came in with the luggage.

"Just follow me please, we are going up there now." Sali said as she led her family up the stairs.

"Sali, before we convene for lunch. We have a surprise we'd like to share with you." Samion said and Glinda bounced and grinned from ear to ear. She had been keeping her left hand hidden from her Aunt's sight since she removed her gloves.

"Oh how lovely. Fine then, why don't you all come to the parlor when you are all settled. Samion, you and Gwenot are in your usual suite." Sali smiled.

"This way, Milod my boy." Samion said and they head down a hallway.

"Now girls, I have you two in rooms across the hallway from one another, like you are at Upland Manor." Sali said as she led them down the hall.

"This one is just a sleeping room, but this one has a full bath and small sitting area. I usually put guests in here, but since… well, I'll leave it to you to decide who gets which." Sali said with a smile.

"Kecin please put Glinda's things in the bigger room." Elphie said with no hesitation.

"Fine then. I'm looking forward to your news. So just come to the parlor when you are ready."

"We will Aunt Sali and it will be soon too because I'm about to explode from excitement." Glinda giggled.

"I can tell. I'll meet you down stairs soon then." Sali said and left them in the hall.

"There you go girls." Kecin said as he came out of Elphie's room.

"Interesting little box you've got there Elphaba."

"It's for sand, so that Nuisance has a place to…"

"Attend to business." Glinda finished with a chuckle.

"Jefet made it so he won't have to go out when it's wet or cold."

"Pampered cat." Kecin chuckled.

"We are trying our very best. Thanks Kecin, we'll see you downstairs."

"You're welcome." Kecin smiled and jogged towards the steps.

Glinda sent Elphie off to her room to get Nusee settled with a kiss and a plea to unpack later then went to her own room to freshen up. The room was bigger than Elphie thought it would be when she heard sleeping room. There was a double bed, very well crafted bedroom furniture as well as a comfortable chair and a small end table in front of a fireplace, with a cozy fire already going.

She put some sand from the bag that Jefet had packed in the box while she talked to Nusee about where they were. She knew that he needed to eat and that his food had been taken to the kitchen. She wanted to get him fed before talking to Sali, but before she could go talk to Glinda about it, Samion showed up at her door.

"How is your room darling?" Samion asked.

"It is very comfortable. I like it. Samion, I was wondering if I could feed Nuisance before we talk to Sali." Elphie replied.

"Actually that is one of the reasons that I am here. Gwen and I think that it might be best if he eats up here. Sali's kitchen is usually much busier than Namom's and the house is so much bigger."

"All right. I'll go get his food and…"

"No need darling, he is already set up in Galinda's room. She did not want him to eat where he…uses the sandbox." Samion chuckled.

"Makes sense I guess." Elphie said then smiled when she heard the scratching sounds that meant he was finished in his box.

"Are all cats that tidy?"

"In my experience yes they are." Samion smiled at the kitten, who came bounding from the corner to greet him.

"Ready for lunch?" Samion asked him as he leaned over to scratch his head and his little ears perked forward.

"Elphie, Nusee's lunch is…oh hi Daddy." Glinda said as she skipped into the room.

"I told her little one. Now go get him taken care of then come on downstairs, before you bubble away." Samion chuckled.

"I can feel your nervousness Elphie." Glinda said quietly as Elphie watched Nusee eat his food.

"She will be just as pleased as Namom was." She said as she put her arms around her from behind.

"I know. I do not know why I'm nervous. Let's just go." Elphie said with a sigh.

"Nuisance, after you eat, please either stay here or go back into my room, just for now. This house is much bigger than Namom's and you might get lost. We will be back up here after lunch." Elphie said to the kitten, who had stopped eating and was looking at her intently. He let out a mewl, rubbed against her leg then went back to eating.

"I guess that's taken care of, now let me get you taken care of." Glinda smiled then stroked Elphie's cheek and kissed her softly.

"What can I do?"

"You just did." Elphie smiled and returned Glinda's soft kiss.

"Throw in a wiggle and a giggle or two and it will be even better."

The comment itself made Glinda giggle and the wiggles just naturally followed. After another gentle kiss, they headed down to the parlor hand in hand.

X

"I'm glad that you and your kitten are comfortable Elphaba. Promise me you will let me know if you require anything." Sali said after talking for a few minutes about the rooms. Elphie was glad that Samion and Gwenot were there, and a little relieved that Paua and Kecin went back to their house.

"Now, what is this exciting news that you have?"

Glinda smiled at Elphie then took her hand.

"Aunt Sali, Elphie and I are engaged. She proposed to me." Glinda said as calmly as she was able then held up her hand and waited, knowing that her Aunt would need a beat or two and having learned her lesson with her cousins.

"You and Elphaba are to be married?" Sali asked and Glinda nodded happily as she bounced just a little on the sofa.

"That is very exciting news." Sali said in a reserved, but very sincere manner. Glinda could feel that she was a little confused, but she could also feel her support and love.

"Look Aunt Sali. Elphie gave me this when she proposed." Glinda grinned and held her hand out to her Aunt.

"Oh my. This is Great Grandmother's ring." Sali said as she took Glinda's hand in hers and Glinda could feel the emotion that was all but hidden on her face.

"I gave it to Elphaba when she came to us to ask our permission to marry Galinda." Samion said with pride.

"Thank you for accepting it Elphaba, it is a wonderful honor to our family. This ring has a great deal of history and sentiment behind it." Sali said with a smile.

"Samion told me, I was pleased that I could propose to her with such a special ring." Elphie said shyly.

"I got to propose to Elphie too. Momsie gave her this to give to me to give to her." Glinda giggled and showed her Aunt Elphie's hand.

"This ring looks very familiar." Sali said as she examined the ring more closely.

"It is the first diamond I ever received."

"I remember, the one that your grandmother gave to you." Sali said.

"Isn't it perfect?" Glinda said with a happy sigh.

"Yes it is." Sali said with a smile.

"What a wonderful thing, that you both are able wear such special rings for your engagement."

"We think so too Aunt Sali." Glinda smiled.

"I had to do some thinking and soul searching over the fact that my favorite niece had given her heart to another woman. From what I have already learned about you in the short time I have known you Elphaba, is that you are a woman of grace and character who truly loves, honors and respects Galinda and those are noble qualities for a mate of any gender. I couldn't be more pleased that you are going to be a permanent part of our family as Galinda's… wife?" Sali said with a small smile and a questioning look.

"Yes, my wife." Glinda said with tears in her eyes. She knew that her Aunt meant what she said.

"Congratulations on your engagement. I look forward to celebrating with you both." Sali said as she hugged Glinda.

"And to getting to know you better Elphaba." She added as she hugged Elphie.

"Thank you Aunt Sali." Glinda said with a sniffly grin.

"Your engagement has done that ring proud. Now, why don't we go have lunch, so I can here some details about how it was presented." Sali said and Glinda gave her another very long hug.

"Sali, your blessing on their engagement was very important to Galinda and Elphaba, thank you for providing it so readily." Samion said as he walked with his sister behind the others.

"It was warranted my brother. They are growing their relationship slowly and carefully; they have a great deal of respect for one another, but aren't so smitten that that they don't see one another's weaknesses. Elphaba asked you for permission to court Galinda and then to marry her. Those are all very conventional and traditional things that makes the fact that they are both girls almost seem irrelevant." Sali said.

"Almost, but not completely." Samion agreed.

"There is something that Gwen and I need to discuss with you regarding this issue, perhaps after lunch?"

"I'm glad that you brought it up Samion, because some things have been brought to my attention on this matter as well that I would like to discuss with you. They concern Nief." Sali said.

"It seems as though a discussion is defiantly in order then, because Nief is who I needed to talk to you about." Samion said and Sali looked at him with both surprise and true concern in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

"This might be a good time for us to talk Sali." Samion said after a long leisurely lunch and all of them giving Elphie a tour of the house.

"Galinda will most surely take a nap and Elphaba will stay with her and study." Gwenot said.

"All right." Sali said with a serious nod.

"Estera, will you please bring coffee to the parlor?" She asked her maid, who was working in the nearby pantry.

"Certainly Mrs. Salija, right away." The girl said then hurried away.

They sat and talked casually about the trip, the upcoming Masquerade Ball and other general things until Estera had served the coffee.

"Samion, I heard just a few days ago that Nief was bragging that he had already taken steps to see that his children will not be corrupted by the deviant influence that will be here." Sali said jumping right into the discussion.

"Bragging to whom?" Gwenot asked.

"I was talking to Paua. She said that Nief had told that to Kecin when they and Breson were cutting wood at Bitra and Vancim's house. Apparently, Vancim told him that his kind of intolerant thinking was not welcome and to keep his opinions to himself." Sali said.

"I talked to Kecin in general terms on the ride here. I didn't really get the sense that anyone was overly concerned about Galinda and Elphaba's relationship. He did not mention the incident that you described to me, but I'm not sure that he would feel free too." Samion replied.

"Aside from Nief, I do not think that there is any opposition to them per se. When we all returned from Galinda's party the general sense was that if they just let this run its course Galinda would get it out of her system. Mydrea told me that Jilla had a very serious heart to heart with all of the cousins about what happened between her and Galinda and none of them want a repeat of that. She also told me that a few weeks after we returned from Galinda's party she was out shopping with Bitra and the subject of Galinda and Elphaba came up. She said they talked for quite awhile and it really helped her sort through things. She did not give me many details, but Bitra in her quiet manner, has been as vocal with her support as Nief has been with his intolerance. Of all of them, I think Mydrea feels the most conflict because of what her husband thinks, but I know that she never shared that viewpoint. Just from listening to how the general talk among the cousins has shifted since returning from Frottica, I'd say that while they think Elphaba is a bit of an enigma, they like her and can tell that she is devoted to Galinda. I also think that they don't understand why Galinda would want a romantic involvement with another girl, but they accept the fact that she has one and will support it." Sali said.

"That seems to be more or less the same sentiment the Arduenna cousins have. I think that spending time with the two of them together, doing normal family things, helped everyone a great deal. Especially to accept the fact that they are engaged." Gwenot said.

"That announcement might surprise them some, but I think it will work itself out with time. There are enough family activities planned to let it just settle in naturally, I hope." Sali responded.

"Now that is what I know of the situation in general. What concerns me is Nief saying that he has taken steps. I do not know what that means." She continued after a brief pause for them to gather their thoughts.

"We might have some insight into that, at least part of it. But it is rather complicated." Samion said.

"Well, for the girls' sake we need to at least try to sort through the complications as much as possible." Sali said.

"I agree." Gwenot said and refilled their coffee cups.

"It was brought to our attention just recently that Nief confronted Elphaba at Galinda's birthday party." Samion said.

"Was this was what had upset Elphaba the last day? Why wasn't I informed immediately?" Sali said.

"That is what upset her, but she thought it would serve no purpose to bring it up because it wasn't what he said to her as much as it was the confrontation itself." Samion said.

"My mother tried to get Galinda to talk to her, so that one of you could intervene if necessary, but Galinda would not tell her what happened either. Mother did manage to elicit a promise from her that she would tell someone if it happened again. And they had a very long talk about how things like this can affect families."

"So if I understand this correctly, Nief said something to Elphaba, but she did not want to tell anyone because what he said didn't cause her distress, other factors did." Sali said obviously confused, and not at all pleased.

"That is how we understand it. Let me try to explain, one issue at a time." Gwenot said.

X

"I don't think Nusee likes a non-magical household." Glinda chuckled as she snuggled with Elphie on the sofa in her room.

"During the tour he kept acting like he was looking for something."

"Well at least he didn't pounce on everything he saw. Attacking that large tassel on the pull cord in the formal dining room was bad enough." Elphie said with a smile.

"But it was funny when Daddy had to catch him when his claw snagged as he jumped and he was swinging back and forth. Even Aunt Sali chuckled." Glinda giggled.

"Mrs. Hugrint did not seem amused when she came into the room and found out that she was summoned by an errant kitten." Elphie smiled.

"She's not as much fun as Cook, that's for sure, but she was not annoyed."

"I guess not." Elphie laughed as Nusee tried to open a bureau drawer.

"I'll never understand kittens, but I'm glad that we were able to bring him."

"Me too. So what do you think of Aunt Sali's house?" Glinda said as she snuggled closer.

"It does remind me of Granny Kima's, very stately, and very different than Namom's. But I like it." Elphie replied as she tickled Glinda's palm.

"It's a little more formal here because Aunt Sali is a little more formal."

"Her manner is different that Namom's, but she did seem to be genuinely pleased with our engagement." Elphie said and Glinda could feel a mood shift.

"Not seemed to be Elphie, was genuinely pleased. She was really happy for us." Glinda said then sat up and looked into Elphie's eyes while she gently stroked her cheek.

"Don't make me ask you my love." Glinda said quietly after a few beats.

"Stop snooping, you are going to irritate me." Elphie said quietly.

"Not intentionally. I just want you to be at ease." Glinda said gently.

"Do you really expect me to be?" Elphie asked with a slight smile, knowing that her love was just trying to help.

"To a certain extent, yes I do. I know it's possible, I've felt it you do it." Glinda chuckled softly and Elphie kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want me to know so that we can get this over with more quickly." Elphie said.

"Okay, I will. My parents are more than likely talking to Aunt Sali as we speak and it will be fine, I promise."

"I know. Honestly Lyndie I do. It's just when we were talking about the family things I got nervous. I want to do these things and I am trying very hard to remember what Chaxi and you father have told me. I think the fact that one of those family things is tonight took me by surprise." Elphie smiled.

"It took all of us by surprise. But you'll love the school holiday program. We used to have them when I was in school. It was fun, lots of singing, dancing and skits. And we have four kids, in four different grades to cheer for." Glinda smiled.

"Won't Nief want to attend?"

"None of his kids are in this program and from what Mydrea has said in the past she can't get him to go when they are participating." Glinda said then stroked Elphie's cheek again and kissed her softly.

"Let the grown-ups take care of this Elphie. That's what grown-ups are for, to take care of things. And we are surrounded by some wonderful ones that love us and will know how to deal with this. We both need to remember that there are things at play in this mess that we are not privy to, mainly Nief's life here and his other questionable behavior."

"You're right, as almost always." Elphie said.

"Almost?" Glinda said with a little pout.

"Admit it, there are times when you have been less than correct about a few things." Elphie smiled.

"If I must. But I'm not wrong about letting my parents and Aunt Sali deal with Nief. You did your part, you told them what happened." Glinda said gently.

"Have I mentioned lately that I utterly adore you?" Elphie said softly.

"It's been at least half an hour. You're slacking off." Glinda grinned.

"So it's a good thing I'm an empath and I can feel it."

They shared a very expressive, but contained kiss then continued their talk about the children's holiday show, telling some of the cousins about their engagement before they went and other things that were planned for the rest of their time in Tupion's Glen. Glinda knew that Elphie was not brooding or upset and that some quiet time in her head would help her conquer her nerves. So after they talked for a while, they shared another kiss and Glinda announced that she needed a nap. She got a blanket off of her bed and Elphie went across the hall for her glasses and a book. When Glinda and Nusee were both settled in, one snoring and one purring, Elphie opened her book and got lost in biochemistry.

X

"I suppose that I can understand why Nief's words were not the source of Elphaba's distress, even as deplorable as they were." Sali said after hearing about Elphie's father's writings and teachings as well as the fight and reconciliation that Elphie and Glinda had because of them.

"But to know that our little Galinda was exposed to that much hate and intolerance saddens me greatly."

"It did us as well, but she accepts none of it as truth. She knows who she is, she knows that she found her beshert and that is that." Gwenot said.

"It doesn't appear that her cousins accept the things Nief says as truth either, but the children are very impressionable. This concerns me." Sali said as she sorted through the ramifications.

"After spending this time together the cousins, as well as the children, should be more comfortable seeing Galinda and Elphaba together. Hateful, intolerant words can very easily take on a life of their own, but I believe that the children are still young enough that the actions and visible attitudes of the adults around them will make more of an impression on them than anything. If they see, and are a part of Galinda and Elphaba being accepted and treated as an engaged couple by the family, they will follow suit. I also think that it will make conversations on the subject, as they are needed, easier." Gwenot replied and Sali nodded thoughtfully.

Even though Sali had been very wary of her brother marrying a sorceress, she had quickly discovered that was not all Gwenot Arduenna was. Sali had a great deal of respect for her sister-in-law and they had developed a wonderful relationship over the years. She Gwenot was a talented social worker and had provided wise counsel for other family issues that had arisen and Sali was inclined to let her steer them through this as well, especially since it affected Galinda.

"That makes a good deal of sense Gwenot and I agree. We will all simply proceed as we normally would in celebrating good family news and take it from there."

"I think that is a very good idea, and that will be to Galinda and Elphaba's benefit as well. But it does lead to the other part of this issue. Nief's actions." Samion said.

"Samion, did he hurt Elphaba?" Sali asked.

"No. He did have physical contact with her, but from what I understand it was in the form of taking her arm. It was a combination of things that caused her distress. Gwen, perhaps you should continue this." Samion said and Gwenot nodded.

"Sali, due to reasons I would rather not elaborate on, Elphaba occasionally suffers from panic and anxiety attacks. Besides the physical contact, some other of her triggers were present during that confrontation with Nief. Jilla noticed something was not right and intervened before a full-blown panic attack could take hold. The possibility of another confrontation with him upsets her for a variety of reasons, but I think mainly because she is afraid of her own reactions and not being able to control them." Gwenot explained.

"I see. This does add a distressing element to an already complicated situation. I can only assume that Nief thinks that he intimidated Elphaba." Sali said.

"Which in essence he did, but not for the reasons that he thinks. In spite of appearances to the contrary, Elphaba is not easily intimidated by outside influences." Samion said.

"Sali part of all of this is that Elphaba is unused to a family dynamic where she is protected. I know that might seem incongruous to you, given her title, but trusting others to see to her best interests is a very difficult thing for her to do. But she is trying very hard to figure out her place in this family and what it means." Gwenot said.

"I'm sure that you reassured her that no one would let harm come to her here." Sali said knowing that there was more to all of this.

"We have, but it's not as simple for her as being safe from physical harm. Elphaba was afraid that she was putting me in the position to choose between my family, meaning Nief I think, and her. It was a complex conversation, and I tried to explain to her that it doesn't really work that way. I assured her in every way I could think of that she was a part of my family and if push came to shove, I would choose her. Sali, I am bound and determined to show her how a father should behave. I will come down on her side if things get out of hand." Samion said firmly.

"As well as you should Samion, but I do not think it will come to that." Sali said seriously.

"I apologize for my tone my sister. It was out of concern, not disrespect." Samion said and Gwenot smiled slightly. Her husband could be quite forceful when expressing emotional viewpoints and it was one of the things that had caused him minor troubles with his more reserved sister in the past.

"I know that Sami, you have always been a fierce protector of those you love. However, I have no intention of allowing things to get out of hand." Sali said with a smile for her brother.

The three talked for a while longer about how best to make sure Elphaba felt safe and possible ways to deal with Nief if a warning wasn't sufficient. They also talked about Glinda and how she was being affected by all of this. It was a good discussion and provided Sali with some more insight into the type of woman her niece was becoming and glimpse into what made her fiancée such an enigma.

"It is always hard to balance the opinions and personalities of a large family to ensure that things run smoothly. Trying to balance Nief's actions of late with Mydrea's feelings and her children's well-being has been difficult. For the most part, they are working it out themselves, but I am unwilling to wait and see if he plans to express his opinions while you all are visiting. Elphaba's well being, and Galinda's are far too important. I would like to talk to the girls myself and make sure they understand that." Sali said.

"I think that would be a very good idea." Gwenot said with a nod.

"But please go to where they are instead of bringing them here. I'm afraid that given how Elphaba is struggling with this she might assume that she is being summoned because she has caused some sort of trouble." She added and Sali looked very concerned.

"Of course I will do as you ask, and I hope that you will accompany me." Sali replied.

"I will if you feel you need me to, but I think Samion would be a better choice. If you are worried about not knowing if Elphaba's responses are indicative of how she feels, Galinda will be on full empathic alert, I'm sure." Gwenot said with a slight smile and Samion nodded.

"Sali, Elphaba's emotional defenses are strong but she is learning how to overcome them. She did very well at my mother's house, dealing with family activities and being included in family traditions, both things that are still an anomaly for her. She will do so here as well, I'm positive. She knows on an intellectual level that she is accepted and that we will look out for her as far as Nief is concerned. She just needs to figure out a way to trust herself to function in that knowledge, and she will in time. She is resilient and more than anything, she wants to. She doesn't need coddling or for us to walk on eggshells around her, right now she just needs reassurance."

"We can easily provide that. But we had best go talk to them both now, the family will be here in a few hours and I'm sure they will need time to get ready, both to go out and to announce their engagement to the cousins that are here." Sali said.

"Gwenot, why don't you go and see what the situation is upstairs. If by some odd chance Elphaba is napping, you waking them will cause less startle." Samion smiled.

"We will be along in just a bit."

"That is a good idea Sami." Gwenot smiled knowing that Samion just wanted to make sure that Elphaba had an opportunity to get over whatever flusters she might have before Sali arrived.

"Samion, there is quite a bit more to all of this isn't there?" Sali said as she took her brother's arm and they started to slowly make their way towards the stairs.

"I'm not sure that we even know how much." Samion replied.

"But Galinda does. They work on things together and know how to seek help when they need it."

"I suppose it is unrealistic to want Galinda to have a trouble free engagement. None of us had one." Sali said with a soft chuckle.

"This is true. " Samion laughed and they reminisced about that as they took their time up the stairs.

X

Gwenot stood in the doorway of her daughter's room and saw exactly what she thought she would see; her daughter asleep with her head on Elphaba's lap, Elphaba stroking her hair, reading a book, completely oblivious to anything else and Nusee curled up with them.

"Elphaba darling." Gwenot said quietly then smiled when it was her daughter that responded.

"Elphie, you're just dreaming sweetheart." Glinda mumbled as she tried to sit up, forcing Nusee to shift and Elphie to notice Gwenot.

"Momsie?" Glinda said as blinked.

"Darlings, your father and Sali are on their way upstairs. Sali wishes to talk with you." Gwenot said as she came in and sat beside her slow to rouse daughter.

"But just to reassure you. We had a very good talk and I was as circumspect as I could be Elphaba. She understands and agrees with us that your, and Galinda's piece of mind is the most important thing in this."

"So everything is okay?" Glinda asked as she caressed Elphie's hand.

"Everything is okay." Gwenot smiled then turned when Samion knocked on the doorframe.

"Did you get in a nap girls?" Sali smiled as she and Samion walked in.

"I did, Elphie was studying." Glinda grinned.

"I have tests to take after the first of the year." Elphie said by way of explanation.

"Well, I am going to leave you and go take a bath and a short rest before the troops arrive." Gwenot smiled then gave Elphie and Glinda a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"We won't keep you two long, I know that you have to get ready as well. I just wanted to talk to you about Nief." Sali said as she sat down in the chair.

"Elphaba, Samion and Gwenot explained to me what happened at Galinda's birthday party. I am truly sorry that happened. Sometimes things happen in spite of the best of efforts to prevent them. Nief is aware that his behavior as of late has not pleased Norin or me. Even some other family members have spoken to him about it. They have also told him that they do not share his views of your relationship. I am going to have Norin, who relates to Nief better than I, speak to him and make it known that his presence is not welcome at family activities while you are here. He knows full well that disruptive influences are not tolerated and he has been asked to not attend or to leave events before. We will take whatever steps we need to in order to prevent him from causing a disturbance or from approaching either you or Galinda. But as I have stated, sometimes things happen in spite of the best of efforts to prevent them. Elphaba I want you to know, directly from me, that should Nief decide to cause trouble in spite of being warned, he will be dealt with immediately and certainly." Sali said.

"And not just to ensure your piece of mind Elphaba, but to ensure Galinda's, mine, Gwenot's and the rest of the family's. Samion added.

"Thank you Aunt Sali, I knew that you would understand." Glinda said as she hugged her Aunt.

"Yes thank you Sali." Elphie said shyly.

"I do understand. And I understand why you did not mention what happened with Nief previously, but I need your assurance that you will tell someone should something occur now. I will do whatever is necessary to allow you both to feel safe and enjoy you time here. I can not do that however, if I do not know what is happening." Sali said seriously.

"We will Aunt Sali, we promise." Glinda said and Elphie nodded in agreement.

"Good. I don't want you to worry about any of this Elphaba. I know that other situations, such as announcing your engagement, unfamiliar family activities, cousin's teasing and other unavoidable things are causing you to be nervous. Those are normal occurrences in becoming a part of your fiancée's family. Being confronted with intolerance and made to feel physically threatened are not and will not be in any way tolerated." Sali said.

"By anyone Elphaba." Samion said.

"Now, you two should get ready for the evening's festivities, including announcing your engagement to some of your cousins." Sali said.

"Do you have everything you need in your rooms?"

"Yes Aunt Sali. In our rooms and everywhere else. Thank you." Glinda sniffled, hugging her Aunt fiercely.

"Now, now my niece. I'm just doing my part to see that you and your fiancée have a pleasant visit, in all matters." Sali smiled as she patted Glinda's back gently.

"Well thank you anyway, for Elphie's sake. She needed this." Glinda whispered in her Aunt's ear.

"So did you, but you are welcome anyway." Sali whispered back and Glinda couldn't help but chuckle at her Aunt's all too rare lighthearted tone.

"Thank you Sali, and I promise I will try not to worry." Elphie said quietly.

"Good. Let me know if you need anything." Sali smiled then left.

"I hope that you are feeling more at ease Elphaba." Samion said.

"I think I do." Elphie said honestly.

"That's my girl. Sali wants you to be comfortable here, as do I. Come to me Elphaba, if anything at all seems amiss to you, I mean that."

"I will. Thank you Samion." Elphie said and initiated a hug.

"My pleasure Elphaba." Samion said as he returned it.

They both heard Glinda sniffling and Samion drew her into a three way hug. While he had them both in his arms, he reminded them that Nief was a family problem, not just theirs and made sure that Elphaba understood that. Then he kissed them both and left them to get ready.

X

"See Elphie, I told you the grown-ups would take care of it." Glinda grinned.

"I guess this is all going to be okay." Elphie sighed, not sure of how she felt.

"Yes my love it is. Now we can focus on other things."

"Like me facing another cousin's inquisition." Elphie said with a chuckle and a twinkle in her eye.

"Maybe, but I was thinking on focusing on us for a few minutes." Glinda said with a mischievous grin.

"Wait here."

Elphie watched in amusement as her love skipped across the hall, with Nusee at her heels. She returned a few minutes later with clothes, the travel oils pouch and no Nusee.

"Bath time." Glinda giggled and the sound of it made Elphie start to relax.

They undressed slowly, to allow for shameless ogling and shy glimpses. Then the spent some time in each other's arms, not to tease one another, but to savor the feel of warm soft skin against warm soft skin and tenderly caress away residual tension. After a unhurried, explorative and reassuring kiss that stopped just in time for Glinda to be able to take a steamy bath, Elphie ran the bath while Glinda laid out her oils and soft cloth.

"We are getting better at this steamy bath timing thing." Glinda giggled as she took Elphie's hand, gave her a kiss then lowered herself into the hot bubbly water, giving her love a little wiggle on the way down and a shimmy as she settled in.

"I've heard practice makes perfect." Elphie smiled.

"I know, and I can't wait to test out that premise on other things." Glinda giggled.

As they bathed, they talked about what Sali had said and more about going to the school program. When Elphie was finished bathing, she used the bath brush on Glinda's back and legs then assisted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a warm towel.

"I love you." She whispered after placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." Glinda murmured as she ran her finger underneath the edge of Elphie's towel.

"Stop that." Elphie chuckled as she took Glinda's hands in hers and kissed them.

"They have a mind of their own." Glinda giggled.

"And now they want to dust your hair."

"Do they now?" Elphie smiled.

"Yep." Glinda replied with a grin as she took Elphie's hands in hers.

"And they tell me that yours really want to dust my hair."

"I think that can be arranged." Elphie said as she caressed Glinda's face and up her neck to let her hair down.

"That feels nice." Glinda sighed.

"Indeed." Elphie smiled as her fingers ran through the blonde tresses.

They took their time with each other's hair, dusting, brushing and fixing and even Elphie was soaking in the affectionate touches and attention, bolstering her emotional strength with each caress given and received.

"Beautiful." Glinda breathed as she finished off Elphie's braid.

"Yes, you are." Elphie smiled at their reflections in the mirror.

"Are you ready for tonight my love." Glinda said as she wrapped her arms around Elphie's neck from behind and traced the bare area above her towel with her fingertips.

"Not really." Elphie said seriously.

"Sweetheart, why not?" Glinda said truly concerned.

"I'm only wearing a towel and I don't think that will go over well at the school program." Elphie said with a chuckle and a bright smile.

"Elphie! You made a funny." Glinda giggled as Elphie turned on the stool to face her.

"I was speaking the truth, you made it funny." Elphie smiled.

"But yes, I am ready for tonight. I needed this coddling, thank you for knowing that."

"Hey, I've got coddles to spare, I'll take any opportunity to use a few." Glinda smiled.

"We should probably get dressed now." Elphie said.

"Can I coddle more later?" Glinda said with a grin.

"Let's just see how things go. We wouldn't want to overdo it. But I will be more than happy to coddle you."

"I'll take what I can get." Glinda sighed then felt Elphie's lips against hers. Twenty minutes later, they were both dressed as well as sufficiently coddled, kissed and ready to face the family.

X

"Well hello there." Norin said as Elphie and Glinda came down the stairs as he was rounding the corner.

"Hi Uncle Norin." Glinda bubbled as she let go of Elphie's hand and hurried to greet him.

"You are still as cute as a bug little Galinda." The man smiled as he hugged his niece.

"Hello to you too Elphaba, it is good to see you again."

"Hello Norin, it is good to see you as well." Elphie said quietly, but with a smile.

"I hear that this little pest…uh bug is going to officially become yours, now that you are engaged to be married." Norin said with a smile.

"Yep, I'm her problem now." Glinda giggled as she showed her jovial Uncle her ring.

"It's a bit unconventional to be sure, but this family could do with a bit less convention from time to time. Congratulations girls. I think this is wonderful news." Norin said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you Uncle." Glinda bubbled.

"Now, your Aunt is in the parlor and I think she wants to see you before your cousins arrive and they will be here very soon."

"Okay. Are you going to the program with us?"

"I never miss them." Norin smiled.

"Ah there is your father, I've been looking for him."

"Hello girls, you both look lovely." Samion said as he joined the trio.

"Hi Daddy, hello Samion." Glinda and Elphie said together.

"Samion, I need your help with something, can you spare some time."

"I can. Girls, your Aunt and Mother want to see you."

"So we were told. We are on our way. Behave you two." Glinda giggled as she took Elphie's hand and the walked away to the sounds of chuckling.

"Daddy and Uncle Norin have always gotten along well. They have similar interests and senses of humor. They have been known to drive Aunt Sali and Momsie to distraction when they get involved in a project." Glinda chuckled as they went to the parlor.

"I've got the feeling that you and Dani say that, or will say that about Manif and me." Elphie chuckled.

"We have and we will, happily so." Glinda laughed.

"We were just about to send out a search party." Gwenot chuckled when Glinda and Elphie entered the parlor.

"I thought that you already did, we saw Uncle Norin in the hall, Daddy too."

"Oh good. Norin was looking for him."

"Well it seems as though everyone is found now." Glinda chuckled.

"Girls, I arranged for Paua and Mydrea as well as Maqua, Opolia and Fecha to come a little early, so you could tell them your good news. Bitra and Lecix are at their parents, but you will see them tomorrow when we go to the Holiday Trail." Sali said.

"Oh good, I was hoping we could tell the girls first." Glinda said with a happy bounce.

"Excuse me Mrs. Salija." Estera said from the doorway.

"Mrs. Hugrint says that she needs to see you right away."

"Tell her I will be right there. Thank you Estera." Sali said and the girl nodded and left quickly.

"I apologize for the interruption. Gwen will you please continue?"

"Certainly Sali. Please attend to whatever you need to." Gwenot said.

So what else do we need to know? I hope it's about dinner." Glinda chuckled.

"As a matter of fact it is. Stuquo, Breson and Isolin volunteered to get the children to the school, so that you could have dinner with your other cousins and cousins in law before we go. Sali arranged for a buffet of sorts, casual, simple fare."

"Oh boy, what fun." Glinda bubbled.

"It is salads and soups I think. Elphaba, I reminded Sali that you do not eat meat. She assured me there would be something appropriate for you."

"Thank you Gwenot, but you didn't need to go to the trouble."

"Well of course I did and there will be no more said on this subject." Gwenot said with a smile.

Glinda was just getting ready to say something when they heard the cousins in the front hall. Gwenot, Glinda and Elphie went out to greet them and after a flurry of initial greetings, hugs and wardrobe compliments, Gwenot excused herself, then everyone else went into the parlor.

"So cousin, what's the big news?" Mydrea asked when they had all found a seat and settled down.

"Mother was not forthcoming with details."

"Mother Sali's note was rather brief." Maqua said with a chuckle.

"Isolin was teasing me about being in trouble."

"No trouble, well not for any of you. Elphie will have her hands full though." Glinda bubbled with a broad grin.

"She asked me to marry her!" She blurted happily and showed off her ring.

The room was quiet for a few beats as the cousins absorbed the news. Glinda was prepared for it though and merely continued to hold Elphie's hand and bounce slightly on her heels.

"Your girlfriend proposed?" Paua asked.

"Yep and I accepted. She's my fiancée now." Glinda said with a grin.

"And you're going to be married…you can be married?" Mydrea asked uncertainly.

"We can and we are, after I graduate." Glinda bubbled, feeling nothing negative from her cousins.

"Elphaba, you actually proposed marriage to our Galinda? Do you know what a little pest she can be?" Fecha asked.

"I actually proposed, even knowing what a pest she is." Elphie smiled shyly.

"And I proposed right back, even knowing what a beast she can be." Glinda giggled and pointed to Elphie's ring.

"Well this is indeed good news, right ladies? And not just because Galinda is getting married…but her choice of mates means that the girls will now out number the guys when it comes time to choose activities." Paua grinned and Glinda laughed out loud.

Everyone laughed then sincerely congratulated Glinda and Elphie with words and hugs. Glinda answered their questions about the proposal and how the Arduenna cousins reacted until they were summoned for dinner.

"Elphie, why don't you get Nusee's dinner and go check on him. I'll get you something and meet you in the dining room." Glinda said as they walked with the chatting cousins down the hall. She knew that her love was fine, but that a break from the attention couldn't hurt.

"That's a good idea my sweet. I'll be right back." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I'll tell them what's going on." Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

"I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too, even if you did tell your cousins we spent the night of the proposal on the sofa together." Elphie smiled.

"It just slipped out." Glinda giggled.

"All those bubbles must have made things extra slippery." Elphie grinned.

"Go join your cousins."

Glinda kissed Elphie's cheek and skipped to catch up with her cousins. Elphie went to the kitchen and Estera helped her get Nusee's food and water ready. The maid offered to take it up for her, but Elphie politely declined. She went upstairs, called her Familiar into Glinda's room and laid out his meal. She talked to him for just a moment about what was going on then let him eat. On her way back down the stairs, she looked out of the big window on the landing and a knot formed in her stomach because she saw Nief standing on the sidewalk in front of the house. But when she closed her eyes and opened them again he was gone.

"Do not do this Elphaba, I forbid it." Elphie chastised herself as she took a deep breath.

"You are being paranoid and there is no reason for it."

Elphie took a few more deep breaths and settled herself, bolstered by the sound of laughter, including Glinda's coming from the dining room. She managed to put her paranoia aside and by the time she reached the dining room, she felt more in control, but she wasn't at all hungry.

X

Dinner was fun and light-hearted. It was obvious that the cousins were trying to make sense of the engagement announcement, but they were genuinely happy. While they ate they all told engagement stories, even Sali and Gwenot. Glinda was a happy bubbly mess and after dinner needed a little time alone with Elphie before they left. They talked a little but mainly Elphie just helped Glinda center. Glinda mentioned Elphie not eating much, but attributed it to her being nervous about the attention she was getting. Since that was partially true, Elphie did not mention what she saw, because she was convinced that she was hallucinating and being paranoid.

What Elphie did not know was, Nief was actually standing on the sidewalk and had seen her through the window. After Norin and Samion had a long talk with Nief, he left but hung around semi out of sight, hoping to be able to talk to his wife.

The cousins went on ahead in one carriage while Glinda was centering and now Glinda and Elphie were getting into a carriage with Samion, Gwenot, Norin and Sali. Elphie was in first, as she usually was so that she could sit by a wall, with Glinda beside her. She looked out of the carriage window and saw Nief standing on the corner. She met his gaze, saw his menacing look and started to feel sick. She was getting ready to say something to Gwenot, who was the only one in the carriage with her at the time, but when she looked back, he was gone again.

"_Elphaba, this is ridiculous. Stop this nonsense immediately."_ Elphie said to herself as she squelched down what she felt.

"_I will not be paranoid. I will not let him ruin this night. I will stop being paranoid because I am safe and protected. I am safe and protected."_ Elphie said over and over to herself, convinced that she was overeating and triggering her own paranoia. By the time Glinda climbed into the carriage, laughing with her Uncle about something the horses had done, she was back in control and determined to have a good time.

In the carriage on the way to the school, Sali pointed out some of the sights of Tupion's Glen and told Elphie about some of the history. Elphie enjoyed it, but every time she looked out of the window, she expected to see Nief and it was beginning to take its toll. Only the sound of Glinda's voice and feeling her touch was allowing her to stay in control. When they exited the carriage at the school, Elphie saw him in the crowd of people, out of the corner of her eye and this time he did not disappear the first time she looked away and looked back.

"Elphie my love, what is the matter?" I've felt your anxiety rising steadily since we got into the carriage." Glinda said, pulling Elphie off to the side.

"I'm feeling a little paranoid is all. I'll be fine." Elphie said as she looked around, trying to find Nief in the crowd, but not succeeding.

"What are you looking for Elphie? Did you see Nief?" Glinda said seriously.

"No…yes…I don't know." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie what are you talking about? If you saw him we need to tell Daddy, we promised."

"I know we did, but he is there then gone. I'm just being paranoid and I am not going to ruin the night because of that." Elphie said with a hint of irritation.

"Tell me what happened." Glinda said gently.

"I thought I saw him though the window at the house and again on the corner when I got into the carriage, but he was there and gone, just like now. He is not here. I am being ridiculous." Elphie said.

"Maybe, maybe not, but we need to tell Daddy." Glinda said.

"Tell him what, that I am hallucinating?" Elphie hissed.

"You are not hallucinating my love and you need to breathe."

"I do not want to be the cause of a wild goose chase because I'm letting my paranoia get the better of me." Elphie said quietly but firmly.

"Elphie please, I thought you understood all of this, everything Daddy and Aunt Sali said. The grown-ups will handle it, remember?" Glinda said becoming worried because Elphie's emotions were shifting too rapidly.

"Girls, is everything all right?" Gwenot said as she came over to where Glinda and Elphie were standing.

"We are getting ready to go in."

"Everything's fine Gwenot." Elphie said coolly.

"No it's not fine Momsie. Elphie and I need to talk to you." Glinda said and Elphie glared at her.

"No we do not, not now anyway." Elphie said, her irritation evident.

"Yes we do." Glinda shot back.

"Come with me girls." Gwenot said seriously as she lead them into the building and into an empty classroom.

"I had to Elphie. You do not hallucinate. If you think you saw him you probably did and they need to know." Glinda said quietly as they walked behind her mother, but Elphie's only response was to glare at her.

A/N: Happy Holidays! mecelphie


	14. Chapter 14

"Time out Elphie." Glinda said quietly as she stepped into Elphie's path as she paced and twitched in the back of the empty classroom.

They had been in there for five or so minutes, with Glinda trying to convince Elphie that she was not hallucinating and she needed to tell her mother what she saw. Elphie would snap a retort or just glare, but Glinda knew that it was because she was struggling with herself.

"I'm not arguing with you Lyndie." Elphie said.

"I just don't see the need to cause problems for something that is all in my head."

"No, we are not really arguing, but I figured the time out would work even if you were arguing with yourself." Glinda said as she gently cupped Elphie's cheek.

Gwenot had been watching and listening to the scene quietly and unobtrusively from the front of the room, gathering information. She knew that the girls were not really arguing with each other as much as Elphie was struggling with herself. Through the little shots the girls were taking at one another, Gwenot had also picked up on the fact that her future daughter in law thought that she saw Nief, but assumed that it was her paranoid tendencies and not reality.

"Elphie, the grown ups are going to take care of it." Gwenot heard her daughter say with affection in her voice.

"But they can't if they don't know. Don't be frightened my love." Glinda said as she held Elphie's gaze. Gwenot could sense that Elphie was calming, but was still very conflicted.

"Elphaba darling, if you think you are settled enough to talk, I have something that might help you with this." Gwenot said gently, deciding it was best to nudge her a little.

"Gwenot I apologize, I'm being ridiculous." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda to her then kissed her forehead.

"I'll tell you what happened."

"Before you do, just listen. I have a little Galinda story that I think might help you find some perspective." Gwenot said with a reassuring smile and Glinda grinned.

"All right." Elphie said and Glinda gave her a soft kiss.

"That's my girl." Glinda said.

"When Galinda was six or so, we decided that she was old enough to stay up with her cousins when they visited. One of their favorite things to do was to tell scary stories." Gwenot started.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Glinda said and looked at her mother with true admiration, knowing that she was a genius.

"For days after that Galinda would either not go to sleep, or come crying into our room because there were monsters under her bed or in her wardrobe." Gwenot continued and Glinda chuckled softly.

"Shell used to think that sometimes." Elphie said with a smile.

"I tried to tell him there were no such things as monsters, but he had quite an imagination. So I said a little rhyme while I checked under his bed. Monsters that lurk where shadows dwell, you are not able to frighten Shell. He is as brave as he can be, so monsters it is now time to flee. I was ten when I made that up. I didn't know what else to do, but it always made him feel better and he could sleep." Elphie said quietly with a slight smile.

"Samion would always take Galinda back to her room and bring a special walking stick and some old ties. He would bluster and fuss as he used the walking stick to poke around in the wardrobe, under the bed and anywhere Galinda thought monsters might hide. When he was finished, he declared the room monster free and put his old ties on door handles and bedposts as a warning for them not to return. Then he tucked Galinda in, sang her a lullaby and all was well." Gwenot smiled.

"Daddy was my hero." Glinda giggled at the memory and Elphie smiled but Gwenot could tell that she was not making a connection.

"I told you this Elphaba as a way of telling you that monsters in the form that a child might imagine them might not be real to adults, but they are very real to the child. Whether the threat is real or imagined is irrelevant, the anxiety and fear is real. That is all that matters. Knowing that you can run into your parents room in the middle of the night, tell them there are monsters under your bed and they will believe you, listen to your concerns and do something to make you safe, is usually all the reassurance a child needs. The monsters that adults face might not live under the bed, but that doesn't mean that they don't take some form and the same basic concepts apply to deal with them."

"Just like me and thunderstorms, well sort of." Glinda said and smiled at Elphie.

"I thought that I saw Nief; outside the house on the sidewalk, outside the carriage on the corner and here in the crowd. But I saw him then he was gone." Elphie said in a quick exhale.

"She thinks that her paranoia is getting the better of her and that she is hallucinating. She doesn't know if there are monsters under her bed or not." Glinda added and Elphie looked at her oddly then smiled slightly.

"I guess that I don't."

"Elphaba, I understand your reluctance to tell us about this, I honestly do. But I do not believe for a moment that you are hallucinating. Nief was determined to see Mydrea and could very well have been skulking about in the places that you mentioned." Gwenot said.

"Really?" Elphie said her relief palatable.

"Yes really. Elphaba, I know this difficult and confusing for you, but please try to remember that no matter what, we are on your side. We will always listen and trust you even when you don't trust yourself."

"I thought that I was just being paranoid and that I was doing the right thing. I'm trying to do what is expected of me, but it is difficult when I can't even trust what I see." Elphie said.

"Darling I am not angry with you and no one else will be either. All we want is for you to feel safe. But we can't get the monsters out from under your bed, if we do not know that they are there." Gwenot said and saw Elphie smile slightly. Glinda felt something amuse her love for a brief moment and knew that she was okay.

"I know. Gwenot I know I promised that I would tell someone when is something was amiss and I did not. I understand better now and I think I can keep my promise." Elphie said.

"Good, I'm glad. Now, I'm going to tell Samion and Sali what happened. If you want to go back to the house, I'll have Samion get the carriage." Gwenot said.

"No, I don't want to give in to this. I want to stay and enjoy the program if it is not too late." Elphie said.

"It's not too late and I am proud of you Elphaba darling." Gwenot said.

"Momsie can you get them to save us seats, we will be there in a minute." Glinda said.

"Of course darling, you have about five minutes I think." Gwenot said and gave Elphie a hug.

"It really will be fine darling."

"Thank you Gwenot, you always know what to do." Elphie said quietly and kissed the woman's cheek.

"Well, I try." Gwenot smiled and hugged Glinda who chuckled at her mother's modesty.

"I'll see you inside."

"Lyndie, I am so sorry that I snapped at you." Elphie said when Gwenot left.

"It's all right my love, I was snapping too." Glinda said and put herself in Elphie's arms.

"Elphie, I don't want you to go through that ever again. If something happens, at least tell me."

"I doubt I'll have to with as tuned in as you will probably be, but I will. I should have before and I am sorry for that too."

"That's okay too. We should go now. I'm sure Daddy is making the area safe from monsters." Glinda smiled and gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"Because that's what daddies do, right?" Elphie said with a smile.

"Right." Glinda said with a delighted giggle.

"Elphie, since you already assume I'm snooping…" Glinda said as they left the classroom.

"Assume?" Elphie replied with a slight chuckle.

"Fine, know that I'm snooping. What amused you when Momsie mention finding the monsters under you bed." Glinda laughed.

"I was thinking about your friends the dust bunnies at Shiz. They way they seem to multiply when we are gone, we really might have monsters under our bed." Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed merrily at the thought.

X

"Samion, shouldn't we go check on them. Elphaba looked angry about something and they have been gone awhile." Sali said as they stood outside of the Activities Room.

"Gwenot will tend to it, whatever it is. I don't mean that to sound uncaring Sali, but Gwenot will know what to do for her. She will let us know what's going on." Samion replied.

"I just hope the girls aren't arguing."

"Well if they are it won't be the first time and for their ages they are very good at getting through it. But I don't think they are arguing."

"Uncle Sami, where are Galinda and Elphaba? The program starts soon and the kids are really looking forward to them being in the audience." Paua said as she joined her mother and uncle.

"They will be along Paua, just save them seats." Samion said.

"And here comes Gwenot now." He added when he saw his wife walking quickly, but still regally over to them.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry I was detained. Paua darling, Galinda and Elphaba will be along in a few minutes. Please tell the others and save them seats." Gwenot said.

"Yes, Aunt Gwen." Paua said, wanting to know what had happened, but knowing that it was not going to happen now.

"Samion, Sali, Elphaba thought that she saw Nief." Gwenot said quietly.

"What? Where? Why didn't she say something?" Samion said, clearly concerned.

"Samion, I don't want to go into detail, but Elphaba was struggling with her paranoid tendencies. She understands all of this better now, so please do not make a big deal of it."

"Of course not Gwenot." Samion replied, frustrated with the situation in general.

"Gwenot, where did Elphaba see Nief?" Sali asked.

"She thought she saw him near the house twice before we left and here in the crowd." Gwenot replied stressing the word thought.

"But they were just quick glimpses." She added and knew that her husband was figuring out what had happened.

"I'll go get the boys and we will look around, just to be sure. I'm sure that he was here, but more than likely left already." Samion said.

"That is a good idea Sami." Gwenot smiled.

"Gwenot, I'm not sure that I understand why Elphaba just didn't tell us that she saw him at the house." Sali said when Samion left.

"She thought that she was imagining things Sali. She wasn't withholding information or being evasive, she just sincerely did not want to cause trouble for something that she did not believe was real."

"I suppose that makes a certain sense." Sali said as she digested the information.

"I know that this situation is frustrating for all of us, but the best thing we can do is just enjoy the program, the visit in general and not make an issue of this unless it is necessary. I'm not saying we should avoid it, just not to dwell on it. I believe that will serve us all well, but especially Galinda and Elphaba."

"All right Gwenot, but I must say that I feel like there is more that I could be doing."

"I know, I do as well. If it becomes necessary to deal with Nief, you can handle that as you see fit and we can sit down and talk with the girls at home if it will ease your mind." Gwenot replied and saw the girls coming towards them. Elphie was smiling and Galinda was laughing.

"But for now, everything seems to have evened out."

"Hi Aunt Sali, I'm sorry we took so long." Glinda said.

"No harm done girls. You are just in time. We have seats saved, shall we go in?" Sali smiled.

"We can't wait." Glinda grinned and squeezed Elphie's hand. As they walked into the room where the program was just getting ready to start, she told them about monster dust bunnies.

X

Elphie was a little distressed that Samion, Norin, Kecin and Breson were not there when the program started, but settled down when they came in about five minutes later and Samion gave her a reassuring smile. She soon became entranced by the sights and sounds of the program, tapping her foot to the music, laughing along with everyone else at the little skits and applauding with vigor at the end of each one. Following Glinda's lead, Elphie also smiled and waved at the family's children the first time they came on stage. She wasn't exactly sure why they were doing that, but it seemed to delight the children as well as Glinda, so she went along happily.

The highlight of the evening came at the end when all of the children started singing a very lively song about the merriment of the holiday while they went into the audience to select people to dance with them. Isolin's oldest son asked Glinda. She enthusiastically joined him in the aisle and was soon dancing and singing up on the stage. The audience was on it's feet clapping and singing, some were even dancing. It was merry bedlam, but Elphie's eyes never left Glinda. She chuckled when her loved waved and winked at her from the stage as she did a modern upbeat dance with Lomib, who was obviously enjoying himself immensely. Elphie loved seeing Glinda like this and watched her with undisguised adoration and pride that everyone around her noticed. When it was over, both the adults and children took a bow to calls for an encore. The music director was obviously prepared for this and another lively and humorous song about grandma's house at Lurlinemas began. It was an audience participation song and Elphie saw Glinda beam at her as she did the hand gestures and sang out the responses along with the rest of the audience.

"Oh Elphie, that was so much fun." Glinda bubbled as she came back to her seat after the song was over.

"Yes it was, my festive girl" Elphie grinned and kissed Glinda's cheek, which made her bubble all the more.

"Lomib is quite the singer and dancer." Glinda complimented Isolin and Maqua.

"He does seem to have a talent for it. He had the lead in the school play this year." Maqua said proudly.

Before Glinda could comment again the children came down from the stage to join their families. It was noisy, happy mayhem as the children were complimented, congratulated and bragged about. Glinda held tightly to Elphie's hand, even as she hugged the children. Elphie wasn't sure how it came about but eventually they were all out in the hall, where cookies and punch had been set up.

Elphie and Glinda spent time talking to the children and being introduced to friends of the family. They were introduced as fiancées and that garnered them more than a few surprised and odd looks, as did Elphie's coloring. There were a few whispers and Glinda could feel a certain amount of shock and disbelief, but nothing that could dampen the festive mood. The men, who had just found out about their engagement after their wives had arrived at the school congratulated them sincerely, even though they weren't quite sure what it meant.

They all realized that they hadn't thought the timing of announcing the engagement through very well when the kids came up to them, excited that there was going to be a wedding and asking where their future husbands were. Sali thought that it would be a good idea to gather everyone and handle this right away. Gwenot agreed and Sali instructed everyone to meet at her house for dessert as soon as they could get away from the reception.

Sali, Norin, Samion, Gwenot, Glinda and Elphie left first, in order to get dessert ready and to give Glinda a chance to center and even out from the crush of group emotions. Half an hour after they arrived at Sali's house, the others showed up. Not long after that both adults and children were settled in the informal dining room with drinks and treats listening as Gwenot explained to the children that Galinda and Elphaba were going to marry one another.

"It might not be what you are used to, but your cousin and Elphaba will be just as married as your parents are." Gwenot said in response to a question from one of the older children. Everyone had been surprised at how insightful the children were, even some of the younger ones.

"And that's okay." Seven-year-old Jomia said, echoing the unofficial theme of the conversation.

"Aunt Gwen already said that, listen why don't ya." Her brother said.

"I was listening that's why I know it is okay, you dum dum."

"Jomia!" Opolia admonished.

"Sorry mama, but I was listening." Jomia said more or less contritely.

"Yes Jomia, you were. You all have been listening very well and asking good questions. I am proud of you." Sali said and the children sat a little taller and beamed at the praise.

"Even me?" Five-year-old Hasa asked. She had asked if Elphie and Glinda were allowed to hold hands like her mommy and daddy did and the other kids had laughed.

"Especially you Hasa. You should never be afraid to ask questions." Sali said and Hasa stuck out her tongue at one of her cousins.

"Children in this family we celebrate all kinds of good news together. Birthdays, anniversaries and even very successful school programs. We celebrated when all of your parents got engaged, then married and we are celebrating Galinda's engagement to Elphaba now. Just like we will celebrate when you all announce your intention to get married." Sali said.

"Ewww, I'm never getting married. Girls are dumb." One of the boys said.

"Boys are dumber and they smell. Who would want to marry you anyway?" A girl retorted.

"Hopefully not a girl, they are just icky." Another boy responded.

"Girls smell nice." Lomib, who was almost thirteen, said.

"Mine sure does." Glinda giggled into Elphie's ear.

"Lom has a girlfriend at school. Brefia." His sister said.

"I do not!" Lomib retorted with a blush.

"All right kids, that is enough." Norin smiled as the adults chuckled softly, used to their kids interactions.

"Lomib and Brefia sitting in a tree…" A boy's voice started and others joined in to finish the rhyme.

"We have not!" Lomib protested.

"Children, that's enough now." Sali said quietly but sternly and the children stopped,

"My Arduenna cousins teased us with that same rhyme when we were there last week." Glinda grinned as Elphie blushed.

"You were teased?" An older girl asked.

"I not tease you. I likes Elpaba." Myvie said with a smile.

"Oh they like Elphaba too, very much." Glinda chuckled.

"But cousins tease, that's what they do. It means that they love you." She added and all the kids made faces.

"Children, you will have time to talk to Elphaba and Glinda tomorrow," Sali said.

"Are you going to the Holiday Trail with us?" One of the younger girls asked.

"We are and we are looking forward to it." Glinda replied and all the kids looked delighted.

"So why don't you all take your plates to the kitchen and then go upstairs to the playroom for a bit." Sali said and the kids nodded and started to get up off the floor.

"May we have a cookie?"

"You may. Mrs. Hugrint made gingerbread men today and you may each have one." Sali smiled.

Elphie watched with interest as the kids got ready to leave the room. The older ones helped the younger ones, Lomib even picked up the two year old when he whined to go along and they gathered up all the plates, not just their own. What surprised Elphie the most was that, without prompting from the adults, the kids congratulated them on getting married before they left. She knew that it was all part of a family dynamic that she was trying to adapt to and put it away for later.

The adults talked for a bit about how the talk went. They all agreed that even though it was unplanned, it went very well. They also talked about other questions that might come up later on and Gwenot provided them with guidance on how to handle them.

"Mydie, how much trouble is all this going to cause at your house?" Stuquo asked, voicing the thought that they all had.

"Yeah Nief's attitudes on this aren't exactly open-minded." Isolin added.

"I know. Galinda and Elphaba I am sorry about that. I want you know that I do not agree with him and I have told him so in no uncertain terms. I also approve of him not being able to hang around while you are here." Mydrea said.

"We know that and have never thought that you shared those attitudes." Glinda reassured her cousin.

"He is not happy at being excluded, even though he wouldn't have wanted to be included anyway. But don't worry about the kids and me, he won't cause us trouble." Mydrea said.

"Okay good." Isolin said.

"I know he and I are buddies, and we can both be asses at times, but I do not share his views and will not tolerate him causing trouble."

"I think that it is very important that we just enjoy the Frottica contingent's visit and celebrate the wonderful news of Galinda and Elphaba's engagement as we always would. I'm glad that you all agree that Nief causing trouble will not be tolerated, but I do not want any of you to go looking for it either. Is that clear?" Sali said leveling a significant look at her son.

"Yes Mother." Isolin said and the rest nodded.

"Thank you. He has been warned to stay away. If he chooses to ignore that, we will deal with it then." Sali said.

They talked about the issue a little more and Elphie was becoming uncomfortable thinking that it was because of her and her issues. Luckily, the conversation shifted to activities for the next day and Gwenot was soon able to slip in that they had had a long day. That was the catalyst for many 'I didn't know it was so late' and 'the children must be exhausted. The cousins hugged Glinda and an already at her limit Elphie and congratulated them again then scattered to gather coats and children. Paua volunteered to get Mydrea's kids so that she could talk to their parents privately, Samion went to go help with the carriages, and Gwenot went to help with the children leaving Glinda and Elphie alone.

"All of that was about them supporting us as a couple." Glinda said softly as she pulled Elphie up and put herself into her arms.

"I know, on some level anyway. It just all seemed so natural, they way they talk about difficult things." Elphie said.

"It's the way this family works Elphie, we talk out problems and find solutions. We don't always agree, but everyone knows they will be heard. Even Nief was, until he just became obnoxious." Glinda replied and Elphie sighed and held her closer.

"We have had a long day my love and we will be able to cuddle quietly very soon." She added as she gently caressed Elphie's back.

"Soon, but not now." Elphie said as she heard the clamber of the children coming down the stairs and reluctantly let Glinda go.

"Elpaba, we pwayed wif yous kitty." Myvie said happily as she was coming down the stairs slowly with Nusee at her side.

"Apparently he ventured out of Glinda's room and down to the playroom when he heard the children. I think he enjoyed himself." Gwenot smiled.

"He's so cute." Jomia giggled.

"Nuisance, I hope that you didn't cause any trouble." Elphie smiled as she picked up the kitten.

"He wouldn't let any of us do that, except Myvie once." Lomib said.

"He doesn't really like to be held much, even by me." Elphie smiled.

"But he was so much fun. He chased things and messed up Lomib's puzzle." Jomia giggled.

"Thas were an accenent." Myvie said and all the children started to chime in on how much fun Nusee was.

Because Glinda seemed so amused, the cousins let the excited chatter continue while they bundled up the kids in coats scarves and mittens. They protested when told it was time to go home, but yawns and being told by Elphie that they might be able to play with Nusee again helped the protest stay minor.

Mydrea and her parents joined the commotion in the hall and after hugs, and more congratulations for the kids that were in the program and lots of goodbyes, everyone was loaded into a carriage to go home.

"Why don't you two go up and get ready for bed, your father and I will be along to say goodnight."

"Okay Momsie, I am tired." Glinda smiled.

"Elphaba, your first visit to Tupion's Glen has not started out well, but I am confidant things will settle down for the rest of it." Sali said.

"I…I'm looking forward to going to the Holiday Trail tomorrow." Elphie stammered slightly, not sure what else to say.

"Me too and to seeing Lecix and Bitra." Glinda bounced.

"They should be over here in the morning, but not too early." Sali smiled.

"I love you Aunt Sali." Glinda said and hugged her Aunt hard.

"I love you too my Galinda. Now go on up and get ready for bed. I'll have some cocoa made for your mother to bring up."

"Yummy. Could you make a mug of hot milk with cinnamon and vanilla for Elphie though, she is not fond of cocoa."

"Of course. That sounds very good."

"Dani, remember her from the party. She introduced it to us. It's her Granny's sure fire sleep aid."

"Interesting. I may have to try some one night. Good night Galinda." Sali said and hugged her niece again.

"Good night Elphaba. Sleep well and if you need anything at all, please let someone know." Sali said very sincerely then hugged Elphie warmly and Elphie returned it in kind.

"I will. Goodnight."

After bidding Norin goodnight Glinda and Elphie, carrying Nusee went upstairs. Elphie put Nusee in her room and went into Glinda's with her.

"I need something to make sense." Elphie whispered.

Glinda held her gaze for a moment then shut her door. She kissed Elphie softly several times then started one of their slow, intricate, reassuring kisses. She took her time, building the kiss while gently caressing Elphie's face with her finger. As the kiss deepened, she carefully played with Elphie's earlobe and caressed her neck, causing Elphie to moan very softly and start to caress Glinda's neck. When the kiss reached its apex Glinda moved her caressing hand slowly down Elphie's chest and made light delicate circles on her breast. Elphie seized control of the kiss with vigor and made her way to Glinda's breast as she ended the kiss.

"Maybe not that that much sense." Elphie said breathlessly.

"Be more specific next time." Glinda sighed and sought out another kiss, which she received, softly.

"Thank you." Elphie said.

"You're welcome." Glinda smiled.

"Let's change, warm beverages and loving parents will be here soon."

"Okay." Elphie replied, still a little breathless.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both dressed in flannel nightdresses cuddled together in Glinda's room on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Tomorrow will be better Elphie." Glinda said after playing with Elphie's fingers for a bit.

"I didn't think today was bad necessarily, just confusing and frustrating. But I understood you're your mother said. Me being paranoid or thinking that I'm seeing things that aren't real doesn't have to be the point. I can make myself feel safe just by telling someone who will listen and do something, even if it is just telling me they believe me and that it is going to be all right. The rest can be sorted out after that." Elphie said.

"That is very correct my darling." Gwenot smiled from the doorway.

"Hi loving parents bearing warm beverages." Glinda giggled and both of her parents chuckled.

"Elphaba, just so you know, Nief was outside of the house after Norin and I had a talk with him. He was waiting for Mydrea to come out. It is also very probable that he was at the school as well, but he was at least attempting to honor our request to stay away." Samion said as Gwenot handed them their mugs.

"So if I think I see him again, I more than likely am really seeing him?" Elphie asked after sniffing the aroma of cinnamon and vanilla.

"Yes darling." Gwenot said.

"All right then." Elphie said letting the ramifications settle in.

"If you need us tonight, you know where our room is. Sleep well my darlings and fresh dreams." Gwenot said as she hugged and kissed both girls then Samion did the same.

Before they left, Samion took a tie out of his pocket and hung it on the doorknob.

"I hereby declare this a monster free zone." He said with a grin as he shut the door and Glinda giggled.

"I'm really glad that Popsicle is the way he is. That means a part of me…of both of us can always be little and it's okay." Glinda smiled.

"That was a very nice thing for him to do. It actually makes me feel better, I don't understand why, but it does."

"Don't over think this my love, just let it be what it is." Glinda said.

"And part of what it is, is permission to stay here with me."

"Lyndie! It is not, not here."

"My room was the one declared monster free." Glinda pointed out.

"You are truly shameless." Elphie chuckled.

"Usually, yes and proudly so. But now I am just being practical." Glinda smiled.

"I can't sleep in here with you. This is your Aunt Sali's house." Elphie said.

"Elphie, do you want to?"

"That doesn't matter and it's not the point."

"It does matter and it is the point. Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" Glinda pressed.

"Yes." Elphie said quietly.

"Then in here you will sleep. Right here on this cozy sofa." Glinda grinned and Elphie looked at her in utter amazement.

"I said that I was being practical." Glinda chuckled.

"Yes you are my precious, and I know how you dislike being the practical one." Elphie smiled.

"Yes I do, it is very tiring." Glinda pouted.

"Well thank you." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's pout.

"Well I'm a fiancée now, I have to be practical occasionally, it's written down somewhere I think." Glinda said and kissed Elphie back.

"Perhaps in the rulebook for fiancées. Put out by the same people who wrote the Lyndieball rulebook." Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed heartily.

"Sweet Oz how I love you, I just do." Glinda sighed.

"And I love you my precious girl." Elphie said then kissed Glinda gently.

They spent some time kissing and caressing slowly and softly, talking about the day during brief breaks. The tender kisses combined with the hot relaxing drinks soon overtook them both and even Elphie yawned. After Glinda was properly tucked into bed, and thoroughly kissed goodnight, Elphie went to her room to collect her pillow, blanket, journal, glasses and Familiar then settled in on the sofa in Glinda's room.

When Elphie woke up the next morning, her journal was open, her glasses were still on and her pen was still in her hand. When she reoriented she looked at the last thing in her journal.

"_I wonder how long it will take to get a lifetime of monsters out from under my bed."_

Elphie smiled, feeling a little proud of herself for processing through everything that had happened, not putting any of it away and not having a nightmare.

"There may be hope for me yet Nuisance." Elphie chuckled to her sleepy companion.

X

"Good morning Elphaba." Samion said when he saw Elphie walking towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Samion, I'm going to get breakfast for Nuisance."

"Allow me to help. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you for the monster repellant." Elphie smiled.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you've maintained your sense of humor." Samion chuckled.

"Most everyone else would say finding a sense of humor, but thank you." Elphie smiled.

"I take it my darling daughter is still asleep?"

"Snoring adorably." Elphie said with a slight blush.

"As she has since she was a baby." Samion laughed.

Sali was in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Hugrint when Samion and Elphie came in. Elphie told her about the origins of Nusee's food while she dished some out for him. Sali informed them that Bitra and Lecix would be arriving soon and Elphie promised to wake Glinda up.

After she got Nusee settled with his food, his soft pellet snack and water she sat down on Glinda's bed and softly kissed her awake.

"Mmmmm, I like that alarm clock." Glinda mumbled and shifted into a better kissing position.

"No time for that my sweet, your cousins will be here soon."

"No time for kisses?" Glinda said with a sleepy pout.

"Maybe one." Elphie smiled.

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled and pulled Elphie into a very vigorous kiss.

"That was a good one." Elphie smiled when they parted.

"I had to make do." Glinda bubbled.

After a quick bath, while she was half dressed and Elphie was brushing her hair, someone knocked on her door. Thinking it was her mother, she yelled for them to come in.

"Be out in a sec Momsie." Glinda said as Elphie walked on out into the room. She saw who it was and smiled even as she blushed deeply.

"If I look old enough to be your mother, I am in serious trouble." Lecix chuckled.

"Lecix! Bitra!" Glinda bubbled and ran to greet her cousins with her blouse on, but unbuttoned.

"Hello little cousin." Lecix smiled as she hugged Glinda.

"Hey Figgy girl. I hear you have something to tell us." Bitra said after her turn for a hug.

"I do…we do." Glinda said with a big grin and wiggle.

"Elphie and I are going to be married!" She blurted out.

"No! Really?" Lecix said in surprise.

"Really." Glinda said happily holding up her hand.

"Show em Elphie!"

Elphie held up her hand and chuckled at her love's enthusiasm and how she never seemed to tire of announcing their engagement.

"Galinda, that is terrific news." Lecix said as she looked at Glinda's ring.

"It is Figgy girl. It is wonderful news. Congratulations." Bitra said and gave Glinda a long hug.

"Congratulations to you too Elphaba, all though she might be getting the better end of this deal." Lecix laughed as she gave Elphie a hug.

"Thank you."

"Elphie, I was just insulted, are you not going to defend my honor?" Glinda giggled from Bitra's arms.

"From the truth Figgy girl?"

"Hey, I'm a catch!" Glinda huffed.

"Yes my sweet you are. And I take exception on her behalf." Elphie said with a smile.

"How was that?" She added with a grin.

"That's better." Glinda giggled as she started to button her shirt.

"Congratulations Elphaba." Bitra said softly and gave Elphie a hug.

"I am very happy for you, and her." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Bitra." Elphie smiled. She knew that she was blushing for many reasons, but the fact that this woman knew that she and Glinda had a physical relationship was not one of them, and that surprised her.

The girls sat on the sofa and talked about the proposal and all the same general things that had been shared with the others until Sali came to get them for breakfast. The conversations were basically the same but the feeling was very different. Even Elphie was at ease and she assumed it was because of the built in, unconditional acceptance that came with these two of Glinda's cousins.

Paua and Mydrea came during breakfast and Mydrea told them that she had a long talk with Nief and he promised to be on his best behavior. He was even going to work an extra shift to keep himself out of trouble. Paua said that the shopping district was having a candy cane hunt to promote their holiday sales and suggested an Upland women shopping trip. Bitra said that a friend of hers just became manager of the Woodchopper's Café and she was sure that she could get them last minute reservations for lunch. Sali went about sending word to everyone and arranging for nannies and husbands to watch the children. They had already planned on meeting at Isolin's house for dinner before going on to the Holiday Trail so she also arranged for the women to meet the men and children there later.

Since Lecix and Paua were the most skilled large carriage drivers, they volunteered to chauffer, allowing room for all eleven of them to squeeze into an eight-person carriage. It wasn't too bad until they picked up the last two, but it helped when Glinda happily volunteered to sit on Elphie's lap, since they were not going very far.

The shopping district was gaily decorated and bustling with activity. Sali and Gwenot went off together to visit a mutual friend who had an antiques shop nearby, and the rest just decided to shop as it suited them. Elphie didn't know what that meant, but soon found out when pairs and trios broke off and went into different stores. Soon the groups changed as one person came to get another to show them something in a different store. Some would meet up in front of a window, exchange information, regroup and head off to a different store. Elphie genuinely enjoyed listening to the stories and banter among the cousins, but even that didn't keep her from growing weary. Glinda knew that Elphie was going to start to get testy no matter how hard she tried not to, and decided to take action in spite of the fact that her love had insisted on tagging along.

"Girls, wait here a sec." Glinda said to Bitra, Mydrea and Opolia.

"This is your stop Elphie. We will be back for you when we leave for lunch." Glinda chuckled as she led Elphie to the door of a bookstore.

"But I don't want…"

"Yes you do." Glinda smiled.

"I want to stay…" Elphie tried.

"No you don't, not really. Here's a money pouch. Go have fun." Glinda said and kissed Elphie's cheek.

"I love you, you know." Elphie said as she took the money pouch. Then as a surprise, she gently kissed Glinda's lips before disappearing into the store.

"What was that all about?" Opolia asked with a smile.

"Just taking care of my girl. And ensuring we have an incident free trip to the clothing store." Glinda chuckled.

"There has to be a story there."

"Several." Glinda grinned and happily slipped into a little girl talk about her girl.

X

"Gwen, thank you for suggesting that everyone get ready for tonight here." Sali said as she and her sister in law sipped wine in the parlor.

"It is a wonderful way to give them some more time to get to get used to Galinda and Elphaba being an engaged couple in a quieter environment."

"Well quieter might not be quiet right." Gwenot chuckled as laughter and happy squeals came from upstairs.

"But I know what you mean. It is also helpful in allowing Elphaba to become more comfortable with all of them."

"All of this is so different than when the others became engaged." Sali said.

"In some ways, but they are trying so hard to be as conventional as they can. I just think that convention needs to be redefined a little at times." Gwenot said and the two older women continued their talk, enjoying each others company as they always did.

X

"Okay whose next in this tub?" Paua said as she came out of Glinda's bathroom in a borrowed robe.

"Me." Opolia said.

"Lecix is in the one down the hall."

"So who does that leave?" Bitra asked as Maqua put nail polish on her nails.

"Just me and Elphie." Glinda said as she admired her nails.

"This is great Mydie."

"Thanks. I took a class. Who's next?"

"Me, me!" Lecix said as she came hurrying in.

"Bathroom warm. Hallway, not so much." She chuckled.

"Maqua brought some clear polish Elphie? Would you like her to do your nails?" Glinda asked.

"You have been complaining about them." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll be very gentle. I imagine that your skin is quite sensitive. I have a very fair skinned daughter who gets rashes easily; I am very adept at what we call motherly manicures. I'm the hit of slumber parties." Maqua laughed.

"Even my little Nokea likes her manicures and she's at that stage where she doesn't like anything." Bitra chuckled.

While the other mother's agreed and started to compare notes Elphie exchanged a glance with Glinda then went to let Maqua do her nails. Conversations about various things started up with lots of laughter and just a little teasing. When Elphie was engaged in a conversation about plants that were good for treating rashes, Glinda gave her a kiss on her cheek and slipped away to take a bath. Bitra was the only one who realized that their cousin had planned on this happening and chuckled to herself.

When baths were over and nails were done some of the girls stretched out on available beds for the rare treat of a nap. Since Glinda was one of the nappers, Elphie stayed in her room. Paua brought up drinks for the non-nappers and they sat quietly by the fire talking to Elphie about her chosen profession and asking her about easy ways to use medicinal herbs at home until Sali came to get them.

X

"I think that is the most chaotic dinner I have ever attended." Elphie chuckled quietly as they waited for everyone to get out of the carriages.

"And I am including that meal with the animated serving platters and vicious place settings at the retreat."

"Oh it wasn't that bad. As far as feeding thirty or so people stew was concerned, I think that went very smoothly." Glinda giggled.

"And things will spread out now that we are here. The kids are going to walk the sleigh path and play in the play areas. Some of the parents want to do that too. The rest of us will be on the walk by the river. Look Elphie it looks so twinkly and romantic." Glinda sighed.

"All right everyone remember we have three hours to enjoy the Holiday Trail however we choose to, but stay with a group of some sort." Isolin said to the assembled group.

"We meet back here. If you get tired, the hospitality house is right there." He pointed to a cabin.

"Any questions?" Seven little hands shot up.

"Yes there are bathrooms there." He chuckled and a small group of people headed for the cabin.

"Any other questions?"

"All right then, off you go." Isolin finished when none said anything.

Glinda took Elphie's hand and headed for the walking path by the river with her parents, Aunt and Uncle, and some of her cousins and their husbands or wives. The rest either went on the sleigh ride or to the play area.

Glinda removed one of her gloves and one of Elphie's and got their hands cozy in Elphie's pocket, ignoring Paua and Lecix teasing her about young love. They talked casually as they enjoyed the lights and displays. Isolin gave them inside information, telling them about the special candles that were in bags on the ground lining the walkway and getting them special seats to watch the river parade. Glinda was a happy bubbly mess, bouncing along and it infected everyone else. Elphie was enjoying it all and was very glad that there were very few other people visiting the Trail on this night.

On the last part of the river path, stations were set up to demonstrate how to make different holiday crafts. Elphie, Bitra, and Opolia were very interested in the one with aromatic herbs and how to use them. Glinda wanted to go with her mother, Aunt and Paua to see houses being made of gingerbread.

"Don't worry Figgy, we won't let her get lost in herbs." Bitra said as a way to tell Glinda that they would watch over her love. Every one knew that she was overly protective, especially in a place like this.

"Go on Lyndie, I'll be fine. This is really interesting. Who knows I may learn something useful." Elphie chuckled.

"Making houses of gingerbread is useful…and tasty." Glinda chuckled.

"Remember Galinda the gingerbread is for construction, not snacking." Opolia laughed and Glinda stuck out her tongue.

"Bye Elphie, have fun with the stinky stuff and enjoy the herbs too." Glinda sing songed then kissed Elphie's check and skipped off after her mother.

"She is incorrigible you know." Bitra smiled.

"I know, she is also impossible, has dubious definitional skills and has no concept of games with rules." Elphie laughed.

"At least you know what you are getting into." Bitra smiled.

Elphie had a wonderful time watching the demonstrator put herbs in oils, hot wax, teas, on wreathes, and in a variety of other things. She knew almost all of them and Bitra and Opolia were impressed at her depth of knowledge.

"Elphaba, I'm going right over there to look for some of that herb that she put in the wax. She said there was some over in that clearing…a moist cool place."

"Oh the Anthriscus cerefolium, I'd like to come too." Elphie said excited at the thought.

"Okay, I'd like that. There might be others too. She said this area was loaded with them even in winter. We'll be right back Bit."

"Okay, don't go too far."

"Just to the clearing." Opolia said.

Elphie followed Glinda's cousin in law a little way into the wooded area and they quickly found the herb. Opolia was very interested in Botany in general and they started talking about other things that were around. Elphie saw something she thought might interest Opolia a few steps away and went to go get it.

"I hear that my daughter liked playing with your kitty cat." Elphie heard from beside her as she was crouched down by the plant. Her heart stopped for a beat and she had to force herself to take a breath.

"You are not supposed to be here." Elphie said as confidently as she could as she stood up, trying very hard to maintain her control by not looking at him directly.

"And you are supposed to keep your degenerate, perverse ways away from my daughter." Nief spat in a menacing tone.

"Elphaba did you find…Nief, get out of here. You are banned." Opolia said loudly knowing that Bitra had come to get some of the herbs too and was very close.

"Oh pipe down Opol, this is a public place I will do what I want." Nief sneered.

Bitra heard Opolia then saw Nief and ran to find her Uncles or some of the guys.

"Come on Elphaba, let's leave this jerk here and go build gingerbread houses." Opolia said and Elphie started to turn to leave, talking to herself the entire time to keep control.

In a split second, Nief was in front of her, blocking her path and separating her from Opolia.

"I've been yapped at about this pervert since she got here, now it's time for her to listen to me." Nief said with slightly slurred speech.

"Nief, you're an idiot." Opolia said.

"I am not staying here." Elphie said with the little courage she had and started to go around him.

"You're not leaving until I've had my say." Nief said and moved in her path again.

"Either of you."

Elphie was barely holding on, but somehow made one more attempt to leave.

"Are you deaf as will as a degenerate." Nief said and shoved Elphie off of the path. She stumbled sideways against a tree and fell to the ground.

"I said stay put and listen. You too Opol, you support this perversion you are as bad as she is." He said as he moved to stand over Elphie.

"I don't want you to ever…" He said leaning over and pointing his finger at Elphie, but he was cut off when Samion came running over, and grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Have you lost your mind?" Samion said angrily as Bitra went to Elphie and Breson gathered up his wife.

"Galinda's on her way." Bitra whispered to an obviously terrified Elphie.

Nief struggled as Samion tried to get him away from Elphie.

"I have a right…"

"Not any more, you crossed that line." Samion spat, his tone furious as he grabbed Nief with both hands by his collar and held him close to his own face.

"If you ever come near either of my girls again, either of them, I will not show this much restraint." He shoved Nief roughly in the direction of Isolin, who had positioned himself behind them.

"Get him out of my sight and dry him out." Samion said angrily then tried to regain control as went towards Elphie.

He wasn't successful though because as soon as he took a step in her direction, he saw his future daughter in law cringe and press closer to the tree and his heart broke.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This chapter is a little short, as will others will be for the next few weeks. I am in the process of getting ready to move and I beg your indulgence. mecelphie

X

"Come on Elphaba, let's leave this jerk here and go build gingerbread houses." Opolia said and Elphie started to turn to leave, talking to herself the entire time to keep control.

"_I can leave, I do not have to stay here. I am allowed to just leave a situation that makes me feel unsafe."_ Elphie said to herself as moved to follow Opolia.

Nief was in front of her in a split second, blocking her path and startling her. The look in his eye and the smell of ale were threatening the meager control she had over herself. She heard his voice and Opolia's in her ears and Glinda's in her head and she took a deep breath.

"I am not staying here." Elphie said with the little courage she had and started to go around him but he kept talking in his slurred speech and moved in front of her again.

"Just keep going Elphaba, just keep going. Glinda's cousin is right there and your love is close. You are safe, you are okay." Elphie told herself as she once again tried to move to another part of the path to go around him.

The next thing she knew she was stumbling sideways and felt pain as she hit a tree and fell to the ground. She couldn't focus or catch her breath because the pain, the presence hovering over her, the smell of ale and the harsh words threaten to completely overtake her and she closed her eyes against it all. Then the presence suddenly moved away from her, but she was afraid to open her eyes.

"Have you lost your mind?" She heard a familiar, normally comforting voice say. But the voice was furious and harsh and it confused and frightened her. Before any of that could settle in Elphie smelled the scent of aromatic herbs and that caught her focus enough so that she could hear another familiar voice. "Galinda's on her way." The voice was soft and reassuring as was the touch that accompanied it. She opened her eyes carefully and saw Bitra beside her. She franticly struggled to process all of the conflicting, confusing sights and sounds around her, but Bitra's presence was reassuring and helpful. She saw Breson with his arms around Opolia beside them. She saw Samion confronting Nief, holding him by his shirt and speaking to him angrily then shoving him into Isolin's arms. She watched as Nief struggled against Isolin and break free of his grasp at the same time that Samion started to come towards her. Nief was sneering and glaring at her and she closed her eyes and cringed back against the tree. Samion's heart broke when he saw that because he thought that Elphaba was afraid of him.

"Don't be frightened Elphaba. Isolin's got him again. It's okay." She heard Bitra say and after a few beats she opened her eyes.

Isolin and Breson had a good hold on Nief and Samion was crouched down on the ground beside her.

"It's okay Elphaba darling. Galinda is coming this way and you are safe." Samion said quietly then moved out of the way.

"I'm here Elphie." Glinda said quietly and calmly as she lowered herself to the ground beside her love.

She had been angry, concerned and in tears since Kecin showed up at the gingerbread house demonstration and told them what he knew. She ran ahead of her mother, Aunt and cousin, knowing that her father and Bitra were already in the clearing, but little else. When she saw Elphie on the ground with them beside her, she was able to settle enough to stop crying, even though she could feel Elphie tumultuous emotions as soon as she entered the clearing.

"It's okay now Elphie." Glinda said as she gently stroked Elphie's cheek.

"I tried to leave, to just walk away." Elphie said so quietly Glinda had to strain to hear her.

"I talked to myself and tried not to panic. But he kept moving in front of me. Then he shoved me. I fell, it hurt and he was there over me, just like before. I was so terrified that it was going to happen again. I almost just gave in Lyndie, I was hurt and cold and frightened. But I heard you in my head and I smelled herbs, the herbs were familiar. I remembered everything Chaxi told me about latching on and I did."

"That's my girl. That's my brave, wonderful girl." Glinda whispered as she continued to stroke Elphie's cheek trying very hard to curb her own emotions and ignore the heated words from behind her.

"But we should get you up off this cold ground my love." Elphie nodded and tried to get up with Glinda's help. But she felt the pain in her leg and back and sank back to the ground.

"It hurts." Elphie grimaced.

"I'll get Daddy." Glinda said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No, I can do it, just help me." Elphie said resolutely.

"Here Elphaba. Put your arm around me." Bitra said softly and Elphie almost said no, but she met Glinda's eyes for a beat then nodded.

Elphie leaned on Bitra more than Glinda and was soon standing up. When she was up Glinda immediately, but very gently put her arms around her. Gwenot and Sali were just entering the clearing and finding out what had happened when the heated words that the men were exchanging erupted into a full-blown fight.

Breson and Isolin were trying to hold onto Nief but he went after Vancim, who had shown up a little earlier with Kecin. Vancim ducked one punch that was thrown at him but another connected, sending him sprawling to the ground. Samion went over to try to break it up, yelling at them to knock it off, but Vancim ignored him and lunged at Nief's legs knocking him to the ground then hitting him in the face.

Glinda whimpered as she was hit with the force of their anger. Elphie moved her so she was pressed in between her and Gwenot.

"Go into your bubble my precious." Elphie whispered. Gwenot concurred and the both held Glinda close as they watched Sali go over to the fray with angry strides.

"I demand that you stop this instant, this very instant." Sali said in a very stern voice that commanded everyone's attention.

"Look at you, brawling like common street thugs, I am ashamed of all of you. Now get up."

The men were stunned and contrite as they got up and dusted themselves off.

"Isolin, Kecin I want you to take Nief to Isolin's house and sober him up." Sali continued in a tone that offered no avenue for argument.

"Yes ma'am." Both men said.

"Nief you crossed the line, seriously crossed the line. I tried to keep this a family matter, but you made your choice. If you step out of line even a little bit, do or say anything inflammatory on the carriage ride to Isolin's or if you leave his house before Norin and I come over tomorrow, I will contact the authorities and have you arrested for assault and battery. Have I made myself clear?" She said firmly looking directly into Nief's eyes.

"Yes. Ma'am." Nief said with a hint of drunken disdain.

"Go then." Sali said and turned her attention to the others.

"Gwenot, please take Elphaba and Vancim to the Hospitality House, so we can get them seen by a doctor. Galinda and Bitra, you go with them of course." Sali said and Glinda felt Elphie's defenses shoot up and knew she was getting ready to say something. She was too focused to realize that she was still in her bubble, but had felt Elphie's emotions anyway.

"Shhh, shhhh." Glinda cooed more to calm Elphie than to shush her. She knew that her love had no way of knowing that Upland marshal law had been declared and her Aunt was issuing orders, not making suggestions.

"Opolia are you injured?" Sali asked.

"No Ma'am, I'm fine."

"Good. You, Paua and Breson round up the others and the children. Tell Mydrea what has happened and where Nief is. If she chooses to go talk to him, take care of her children. Bitra and Van, they will see to yours as well." Sali said.

"We will just take everyone to my house and organize a sleepover." Paua said.

"That is an excellent idea Paua, see to it." Sali said, smiling at her daughter.

"Yes Mother." Paua said.

"Samion, walk this off and go get Norin. He is at the livery."

"Yes Sali." Samion said then headed off, wanting to stay with Elphaba and Glinda, but since he still thought that he had frightened Elphaba, he knew this was probably best.

"Van, look at you." Bitra said as she touched the bruise on her husband's cheek when her Aunt Sali was finished and talking to her Aunt Gwen.

"What happened?"

"He was saying awful things and he wouldn't shut up. The drunken fool." Van said.

"It's not as if he hasn't expressed himself or been drunk before." Bitra replied.

"I know. But the crap he was saying…the things he was calling Galinda and Elphaba, he was calling you too. And you are not. They are not. I tried to get him to shut up, but he called you a perverse, dangerous degenerate and that's not you."

"My knight." Bitra smiled then kissed her husbands bruised face.

"He was just talking garbage, it hasn't spurred you to violence before."

"I wanted to sock him that day he was over chopping wood. He crossed several lines Bit, he shoved Elphaba and she may be hurt. He disparaged you, even if he didn't know it. I knew. He deserved everything he got and will get." Van said.

"I can't argue with that my husband. Thank you for defending my honor, my hero, my knight." Bitra said softly as she put her arm around her husband's waist and followed the others out of the clearing.

X

"Thank you Elphaba darling, for letting me look you over." Gwenot said put the cap back on the tube of special antiseptic ointment that Mr. Kwenyo made for Elphie.

"I'm not entirely sure that I had a choice." Elphie said and tried to give Glinda a smile, but was not very successful. She wasn't entirely sure how all of this came about, but she was spared from seeing a doctor.

"Nonsense darling, you always have a choice. Sometimes it is between not so pleasant options, but you have a choice." Gwenot chuckled lightly and Elphie managed a tentative smile

"This was a good idea Momsie, how did you get Aunt Sali to agree?" Glinda said she helped Elphie put on her favorite warm and cozy nightdress.

"Galinda, your Aunt is nothing if not reasonable. When I told her that Elphaba was moving under her own power and that Vancim did not seem the worse for wear, she agreed that just going home and bringing the doctor here seemed to serve everyone better." Gwenot smiled.

"I am grateful Gwenot, even if I wasn't entirely cooperative." Elphie said as she allowed Gwenot and Glinda to help her get settled on Glinda's bed.

"Darling, you have been through a great deal the past couple of days, we all understand that. Now, your injuries do not seem too bad. The bruise on your hip is the worst, but the one on your shoulder blade may end up causing you more problems. And the scrapes on your hand were minor. Frankly I think the fact that you were so bundled up helped buffer you." Gwenot said.

"Aren't you glad that I insisted that you layer your clothes now?" Glinda said with a smile.

"I've never been happier that I lost a tiff." Elphie replied, trying to stay in the light mood that Gwenot and Galinda were striving to create.

"I'm going to tell Sali that you do not need the doctor then I will bring you something for your discomfort and to help you sleep. You will be staying right here. The choice of which side of the bed you wish is yours." Gwenot said seriously, but with a chuckle.

"I'm fine right here." Elphie smiled.

"Good. I'll be back darlings, is there anything you wish?" Gwenot said.

"A gingerbread cookie?" Glinda said with a grin.

"I'll bring a snack as well."

"I know that you did not like that at all." Glinda said.

"But thank you for letting Momsie tend to you."

"I know that she just has my best interests at heart." Elphie said as she shifted to try and get more comfortable. Glinda assisted her, fluffing and shifting pillows and fussing with the blankets until Elphie gently batted at her hands.

"Sorry, I want you to be comfy." Glinda grinned.

"I'm comfy." Elphie smiled.

"And I'm not overwhelmed, not yet anyway. What happened, before you, came is a little blurry, but I can piece together enough to know that I stayed in control. Barely I think, but I did."

"Yes sweetheart you did." Glinda said.

"It's sort of like trying out things in the classroom then in the lab they work. Those techniques that Chaxi has been helping me with, they worked. I talked to myself calmly; I heard your voice in my head. But it was the herbs that worked the best."

"You said that there. What does it mean?" Glinda asked.

"Chaxi told me when I feel myself slipping into panic, or becoming overwhelmed with my emotions to find something, any little thing to latch onto as an anchor. In this case, it was the smell of cinnamon, rosemary, and other herbs that were on Bitra's hands that I latched onto. It shifted my focus slightly and gave me a few beats to…well not give into my fear. I trusted it Lyndie, I trusted me." Elphie said.

"Yes my love, you did.' Glinda sniffled.

"Lyndie, You've been surprisingly calm throughout all of this." Elphie said as she carefully drew Glinda to her.

"We can't both fall apart at the same time. But you never did, so I wasted an opportunity." Glinda chuckled.

"I know this upset you my precious girl. Talk to me." Elphie said.

"I was a mess on the way to the clearing. When I heard he was in the clearing, I wanted to clock him myself." Glinda giggled slightly and Elphie smiled.

"Don't mess with the perky, or her fiancée." Elphie said.

"Darn tootin!" Glinda said with giggled fierceness.

"You're not the only one who had to trust, all though admittedly it is far easier for me. I have said all along that the grown-ups would take care of this. When I was told that my father was there, I knew that some how it would work out. But you were my concern, my focus. I am glad that someone punched him though."

"Your father seemed very angry. I don't know what happened, I just heard his voice mainly."

"Of course he was angry Elphie, one of his girls was hurt." Glinda said.

"I'll just have to deal with that later I think. Lyndie, in all of this your empathic issues were pushed to the side. Did you go into your bubble?" Elphie asked then kissed Glinda softly.

"Yes, but something was different, I think. I didn't realize it at the time; it hit me in the carriage when I removed the bubble. I felt you after I set it. I think you were in there with me, maybe Momsie too."

"I didn't think your bubble spell worked that way." Elphie said, intrigued.

"Me either. I'll tell Dani and Manif what happened, maybe we can figure out what happened together. But whatever it was, it was a very good thing. I hate not feeling you." Glinda said.

They talked together a little more about what happened and how everyone came together to help, Sali taking control, the carriage ride home and other things. Glinda let Elphie guide the conversation, very happy that she was talking and not twitching.

X

"Am I disturbing you girls?" Sali asked as she knocked on the doorframe half an hour or so after Gwenot left.

"Not at all Aunt Sali, please come in." Glinda said as she sat up from her snuggling position.

"Gwen told me that you were not seriously injured Elphaba."

"Just a few bruises and some soreness. I'll be fine. How is Vancim?" Elphie replied.

"He will recover as well. Since the children are all set up at Paua's and she has plenty of help, he and Bitra are going to stay here for the night."

"Oh fun." Glinda smiled.

"Elphaba, I have two things I need to ask you, then I will leave you to rest."

"Okay Sali." Elphie said feeling a little nervous. Glinda felt it and caressed her hand.

"First, the family holiday dinner is tomorrow evening. If you do not feel up to it, I will happily reschedule it."

"No, no. I do not want you to do that. I am sure after the night and more than likely morning of pampering, I know that I am going to receive I should be fine. And I want to participate." Elphie said and Glinda grinned broadly and kissed her cheek, making Elphie blush and Sali smile.

"All right I will accept that if you promise you will tell me, at any time, if a big family dinner would be to taxing." Sali said.

"I promise." Elphie said.

"Good. Now the second thing concerns Nief. He crossed a line Elphaba and our tolerance of his behavior has come to an end. If you wish to level charges against him, Norin and I will support you completely."

"What?" Elphie said, not sure, that she had heard correctly.

"He caused you physical and emotional harm, even after being very clearly warned. It is your right to claim redress. If you choose to, you have our full support." Sali explained.

"No…I can't…oh no." Elphie said unable to make any sense of what she just heard.

"Aunt Sali, Elphie is just not the type to do that. She trusts that however you choose to deal with Nief will be enough."

"I'm sorry." Elphie said quietly.

"My dear girl, no apologies, none at all. You were the one who was wronged. I just want you to understand that if you choose to you have options for remedy and we will support you, as we will if you choose not to."

"Honestly, I see no real purpose in pressing charges. I have everything I need to cope and dragging it out seems counterproductive. I trust that you will do what is best for everyone, not just me." Elphie said.

"That is a very mature attitude Elphaba. I do not know how we will handle this yet, but Nief is in serious trouble and he is going to face the consequences of his actions." Sali said and Elphie nodded. Glinda got up from the bed and hugged her Aunt.

"Aunt Sali I have something to tell you too. I used magic here, in the clearing…" Glinda started, knowing that her Aunt would not be angry, but wanting her to know.

"Your mother told me all about it my Galinda. You did exactly the correct thing. I know that you and your mother, and now you as well Elphaba, do not perform magic when you are here out of respect for our non-magical household and town. I appreciate that, but I never want it to interfere with your well being in anyway. Understood?" Sali said.

"Yes Auntie, understood." Glinda smiled then kissed her Aunt.

"Good. I will leave you now. Elphaba, Gwenot informed me that she insisted that you sleep in here tonight and that is fine with me. If you need anything at all, please inform me." Sali said.

"I will. And Sali…" Elphie said then stumbled over her thoughts.

"Go on Elphaba, please." Sali said kindly.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome my dear girl. Rest well both of you." Sali smiled then left. Gwenot and Samion were waiting outside the door and went in.

"Hi Daddy." Glinda grinned and hugged her father and when she did she felt unusual things from him and looked at him curiously. Samion merely smiled at her, kissed her head and led her back to the bed.

"Elphaba, I spoke with the doctor on your behalf and he provided me with medication for you. Something for the pain, to help your muscles relax and something else in case that is not enough to help you sleep." Gwenot said as she put the pills and a glass of milk down on the nightstand beside Elphie.

"Two now and two every four hours as needed." She said then chuckled lightly.

"Here I am telling a soon to be apothecary about medicine." Glinda found that funny and started to giggle.

"Momsie, no snack?" Glinda said through her giggles.

"Patience my darling daughter. It is next on the list." Gwenot said.

"I am going now. I'll bring Nusee's food as well."

"He has been very subdued and very watchful since we got home poor thing." Glinda said pointing to the kitten, who was lying down, hold vigil by Elphie's injured side.

"I'll have a talk with him." Elphie said as she petted her Familiar after he licked her hand.

"That might be wise. I will return shortly." Gwenot smiled.

"Elphaba, may I stay and speak with you?" Samion said.

"Certainly Samion." Elphie said, looking a little confused.

"I think that I will go help Momsie with the snack." Glinda said.

"He needs to do this my love, just talk to him." She whispered in Elphie's ear after she kissed her cheek.

Glinda put on her robe and slippers, and blew Elphie a kiss before she left.

"May I sit?" Samion said pointing to the edge of the bed.

"Please." Elphie said.

"Elphaba my darling, I am very glad that your injuries are not severe, but I am deeply distressed that you are injured at all. I failed to live up to my word to protect you and for that I am profoundly sorry. I am also very sorry that my actions in the clearing frightened you so badly. I am not a man given to physical displays of anger, but it does happen. I am sorry that you had to witness that and that it frightened you."

Samion said gently. He had discussed how to approach this with his wife and thought that he was prepared for a variety of reactions.

"I talked to Glinda about how angry you were. It bewildered me, but did not frighten me, not after I figured out what was going on anyway. You took what was frightening me away." Elphie said softly, not sure what was going on.

"Elphaba, I admit that sometimes I am at a loss to know what to do to protect you and make you feel safe. But I will never stop trying."

"Samion the only other man who has taken physical steps to protect me was Manif when he hit Ran."

"He and I talked about that, I thanked him." Samion smiled and Elphie had no way of processing that now.

"I do not understand how this is supposed to work, how a man…a father sees to the welfare of his family. I don't. All I know is that I saw you holding Nief by his shirt and shoving him away from me. And now here you are apologizing for not protecting me. You took care of it. I don't understand Samion. Am I supposed to expect more?" Elphie said and Samion could tell that he was upsetting her.

"Darling please, I do not want you to become upset. I don't know if you should expect more or not. But I do know that you deserve far more than have received before. We can talk about this at another time, with Gwenot and Galinda, all right?"

"All right, but…" Elphie started.

"Go on darling." Samion said.

"Why did you apologize to me?"

"In my mind, I did not do enough to keep what happened in the clearing from happening. Rationally, I know that Nief made his own choices and I cannot control everything. But rationality goes out the window when you see someone you love being hurt." Samion said.

"Glinda is the same way." Elphie smiled, understanding just a little better.

"Another thing she comes by honestly." Samion smiled back.

Elphie was a little more settled with the conversation so she and Samion talked about what happened in the clearing from their own points of view and Samion told her what he knew about what the others thought. Samion was careful with his questions and responses and even though they both seemed to have a better understanding, he still suggested that they revisit the topic with their respective intuits included.

They were sharing a chuckle about aromatic herbs and pipe tobacco when Glinda poked her head in the room.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is just fine my sweet."

"It is, but we request a session with our resident intuits when we return to Frottica." Samion smiled and Glinda narrowed her eyes at them.

"I'll tell you later Lyndie, it's okay." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba, I would like to give you a hug, but I do not want to hurt you, so I am just going to kiss your forehead instead." Samion said and Elphie smiled and nodded.

"I love you Elphaba." Samion said after gave her a loving kiss and patted her cheek.

"I love you too Samion." Elphie said and Glinda burst into tears.

Samion gave her a hug as well and they talked for just a minute until Glinda remembered that Bitra and Van were out in the hall with their snacks. Samion chuckled, said good night and left. After Elphie spent a few moments reassuring Glinda that she was fine and that snacks with her cousin's sounded nice, Glinda helped her into her robe, and got her resettled.

"Room Service for the walking and reclining wounded." Vancim laughed as he walked in the door carrying a tray and it took quite awhile to convince Elphie that the big bruise on his face, looked far worse than it felt and that he thought it was more than worth it. They talked a little about what happened and this time hearing that a man had put himself in jeopardy to defend someone he loved did not confuse her quite so much.

X

A/N: A reviewer asked for some help figuring out who was who. Here is the basic family tree that I use. It's just the Upland side now, since they are the focus. I hope it helps. mecelphie.

Upland Family

Parents to be Named Later

Siblings: **Homin** m. Mariu**, Jimor** m. Lovium, **Yojil**

X

**Salija** m. Norin Minyio

**-Isolin** m. Maqua

Lomib

Other kids

**-Mydrea **m. Nief

Myvie

Other kids to be named later

**-Paua **m. Kecin

Kids

X

**Bomir **m. Likoa

**-Bitra **m. Vancim

daughter, son

**-Breson **m**. **Opolia

Kids

**-Lecix **m**. **Lhoiz

Kids

**-Stuquo** m. wife to be named later

Kids

X

**Samion ** m. Gwenot Arduenna

**-Glinda** e. Elphie Thropp

X

**Alika**


	16. Chapter 16

Glinda's eye's fluttered open in the very wee hours of the morning because she had drifted off to sleep empathicly tuned in to her love and the subtle shifting she felt beside her was more than enough to wake her. Without even seeing Elphie, she knew that her fiancée's emotions were stirred up, she had not been to sleep yet and she was in pain.

"My love?" Glinda queried softly as she slowly and carefully started to sit up.

"Lyndie my precious. I am sorry I woke you, go back to sleep." Elphie said softly as she tried to get Glinda to lie back down.

"Not on your life." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Have you taken your pain pills yet sweetheart?"

"No, I don't really need them." Elphie said as she tried to move again so Glinda could get comfortable. She tried to be stoic, but her back and shoulder hurt and she groaned in spite of herself.

"Elphaba Thropp, what am I going to do with you?" Glinda said shaking her finger at Elphie then kissing her softly before getting out of the bed to go around to Elphie's nightstand.

"I'm not…"

"Shush you, that was rhetorical. Since it is obvious that you will not see to your own best interests, I once again, will employ whatever means necessary in order to look after you in the manner to which I think you should become accustomed." Glinda said with her hands on her hips and a grin on her sleepy face.

"I thought it was a rhetorical question." Elphie replied.

"Only for you…you nit pick too much." Glinda chuckled as she took two pills out of the bottle.

"Oh dear, you have no more milk. Okay, I am going to get you something to drink. You stay put and I'll be right back."

"Lyndie…"

"Ah ah. No arguments." Glinda interrupted then gave Elphie a kiss.

"I was just going to sa…"

"Elphie, why are you fighting me? You need your pills and need something to drink to take them." Glinda pouted.

"I was just going to say that maybe Nuisance would like to go across the hall and use his sandbox, while you are up." Elphie said pleasantly.

"I was going to do that Miss Smartieskirts. Glinda said making a face.

"Nuisance go with the sleepy, bossy blonde." Elphie smiled at her Familiar, who had barely left her side since they returned.

"I'll be fine."

Nusee mewled, nuzzled Elphie's hand then jumped off of the bed. Glinda blew Elphie a kiss and hurried out of the room in only her nightdress, bare feet and all.

Elphie shifted again, groaning out loud then chuckling lightly at the very determined look that had been on her love's beautiful sleepy face. She had tried very hard to not wake Glinda, but after everything they had been through together, she should have known that would be next to impossible on this night. Before she had a chance to think anymore, she saw Nusee run full speed in the door, leapt onto the bed and scramble up onto her lap.

"There really was no need to hurry." She smiled at the kitten.

"You have been spending far too much time with Glinda."

Nusee mewled then went after Elphie's toes, which were flexing under the quilts.

"If you are so concerned about my welfare, quit attacking my toes."

"Holy cow but it is cold in the hallway." Glinda said as she ran into the room carrying a small tray.

"Here Nusee, some of your pellet food, if you're hungry." Glinda said putting the plate on the mat by the kitten's water dish.

"And here is some cider for you. Daddy brought three bottles." Glinda poured some into a glass and handed it to Elphie with the pills.

"Take these."

"I will after you get in bed, you are freezing." Elphie said.

"I'll get in bed when you take the pills." Glinda said planting her feet and trying not to shiver.

"Lyndie be reasonable, you'll catch cold. If you're sick, no family fun and no kisses. Remember, my lips can't play with yours when yours are sick." Elphie smiled.

"Drat!" Glinda said as she carefully climbed back into bed and under the covers. The room was warmer than the hall, but still chilly.

"I hate it when you're reasonable."

"I though you wanted me to be the reasonable one." Elphie chuckled.

"Not that reasonable. I'm in bed. Take the pills." Glinda said.

Elphie complied then pulled Glinda close and kissed her.

"Thank you." Glinda said with a smile.

"You are welcome. And I thought about something after you left. I think I have looked after my own best interests remarkably well. I asked you to marry me, thus ensuring that I will be well looked after all of my life." Elphie smiled.

"You have a point." Glinda giggled softly.

"Lie down now my precious girl and go back to sleep." Elphie said.

"Not yet. Do you want to talk about it some more my love?" Glinda said as they carefully got settled.

"Not really. On some level, I understand what happened. Hearing why Vancim was fighting with Nief helped. But on another level…I just had to put most of it away. Your Aunt telling me I could bring charges against Nief confused me more than I thought. I don't really think…" Elphie stopped talking and shook her head.

"Go on Elphie." Glinda encouraged.

"I was thinking through all of this and trying to piece together what happened and understand my reactions. I know that Nief was trying to intimidate me, harass, threaten and frighten me. But I don't think he intended to physically hurt me." Elphie said hesitantly and Glinda regarded her love very carefully.

"That may be true Elphie, but I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?" Glinda said gently, because Elphie was struggling with herself.

"That may not have been his intention, but he did. He was someplace he was not supposed to be, drunk at that, and he did something he wasn't supposed to do, confront you and by extension me. And Bitra. This isn't only about us anymore Elphie. Aunt Sali wants to protect the family from attitudes like your father's. The choice she offered you was appropriate. And she understood perfectly why you declined. Intentional or not doesn't matter, it really doesn't." Glinda said.

"I think I understand that." Elphie said and grimaced as she shifted positions.

"What is hurting you my love?" Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's hand.

"It seems to be my back, but I think the pills may be starting to work." Elphie sighed, and Glinda knew she was frustrated and hating feeling weak.

"I know something else that will too." Glinda said with a grin.

"Oh no. I know that look." Elphie said

"It's late Lyndie, you need sleep."

"So do you. Remember the whole best interests talk from earlier?" Glinda giggled as she started to get out of bed.

"I am going to give you a very relaxing massage."

"Glinda, It's really late. I don't need a …" Elphie stopped talking when Glinda whirled around, rumbled hair flying out, put her hands on her hips, narrowed her eyes and silently dared her to continue her sentence.

"A massage sounds very nice my precious, but please put on a robe and slippers."

"That's better and I will." Glinda grinned.

Elphie heard the water being turned on then saw Glinda hurry out and grab her robe and slippers then blow her a kiss before hurrying back into the bathroom. She heard water splashing into a ceramic basin. Sali had put different sized basins in the bathroom, so that Elphie would have what she needed to warm her bathing oils.

"Plain oil, because of the bruise, right?" Glinda asked poking her head out of the bathroom.

"Correct my sweet." Elphie smiled, falling in love all over again while at the same time hating that her precious Lyndie even had reason to know that.

"Okay my love, magic fingers await to soothe. Let's get you undressed." Glinda grinned.

"And I say that in the therapeutic sense."

"There's another sense…oh, yes I guess there is." Elphie blushed and Glinda giggled.

Glinda helped Elphie lower her nightdress down off of her shoulders and back. She bit back tears when she saw Elphie's shoulder, the bruise was not too bad, but any little hurtful mark on her love's delicate emerald skin was too much.

"There." Glinda said when Elphie was settled on her stomach.

"I'll be right back."

Glinda came back with a small metal bowl, some towels and sat down carefully beside Elphie. She usually straddled her, but with her bruises, she knew that was not a good idea.

"Just take a deep breath and relax my love." Glinda said softly in Elphie's ear then kissed her cheek.

"You like massages and they always help relax you if you let them." She added as she rubbed the oil on her hands then placed them gently on Elphie's lower back.

"Let this one."

Elphie nodded and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Glinda didn't know a great deal about giving massages in general, but she knew quite a bit about giving a massage to Elphie. She knew every inch of that beautiful back and neck, every line, every contour, every faint scar that marred her soft emerald skin and how every muscle moved. She also knew where Elphie held her tension when she was upset, frustrated or in pain. As she moved her hands slowly, gently and with purpose around Elphie's back shoulders and neck she felt it everywhere, and she fought her tears by concentrating on tenderly working out the tightness she felt under her fingers.

Elphie didn't talk, but Glinda had not expected her to. She knew that her love was processing, and she wasn't sure, but she thought she could feel how the medicine was affecting that. After a time she could feel Elphie's emotions settling in tandem with her back and shoulders relaxing. She had never really felt things in this manner and added it to her list of things to ask Chaxi.

Even after Elphie was relaxed, Glinda continued to lightly rub her back, because she had let out a few contented sighs. Glinda was well aware that the only reason Elphie consented to a massage at this very late hour was because Elphie knew that she needed to do it for her.

"Sleep safe my precious love, you can sleep safe. I love you and I'm right here." Glinda cooed softly in her ear after feeling her almost give in to her weariness, but pull back.

"Sleep safe my Elphie." Glinda whispered as Elphie finally gave in and drifted off to sleep.

She continued to lightly trace circles her love's back even after her breathing became slow and even, savoring the feel until she was sure that she was sound asleep.

"I love you Elphie, with all of my being." Glinda whispered as she very carefully pulled Elphie's nightdress over her back then covered her up. Elphie did not normally sleep on her stomach, but Glinda was not going to try and shift her. Instead, she cleaned off her hands then crawled under the blankets beside her love and lay on her side looking at the peaceful emerald face.

"Goodnight Elphie." Glinda said quietly.

X

Elphie stood in the doorway of Glinda's room gazing at her sleeping love, so much in love with her it made her breath hitch, and she was unsure how to be grateful for the fact that this precious girl loved her in return. It was early, but the sun was peeking through the drapes. By Elphie's standards that meant she had slept late, and because Glinda was tenacious and loved her so much, she had slept incredibly well. Her shoulder ached a little, as did her hip, but her back felt good and she was moving with little trouble. She had a great deal on her mind, but it all seemed manageable now. She couldn't honestly say that she was at ease, but she was not overwhelmed either. She felt even and in control.

Elphie smiled when Glinda mumbled and shifted positions, exposing her arm to the slightly chilly morning air. She went over and gently kissed her hand before tucking it back underneath the covers.

"Mmmmm Elphie up further." Glinda murmured then curled into a happy little ball.

"Enjoy your dream my sweet." Elphie said.

"Come Nuisance, I doubt anyone but Samion is awake is up yet. We'll go get your breakfast." Elphie said then gazed one last time at the little ball under the covers before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Nusee had not had much opportunity to explore downstairs, so he ran ahead a little and came back, pawing under closed doors and running into open ones. He bounded into what Elphie had been told was the informal sitting room but came right back out, not arching or hissing, but defiantly on alert. A moment later Bitra appeared at the door.

"Ah, well that explains that." Bitra said with a soft smile.

"Good morning Bitra, I am sorry that Nuisance disturbed you."

"Good morning to you too Elphaba. Your kitten didn't disturb me, but I think I frightened him. He came bounding towards the drapes, saw me, jumped straight up in the air and flew out of there."

"He is fine." Elphie said and picked up the wary kitten.

"Nuisance, this is Bitra one of Glinda's cousin's. She is not magical and is no threat whatsoever." Elphie said and indicated that Bitra should hold out her hand. Nusee sniffed, nuzzled then mewled and squirmed to get down.

"I wish all introductions went that smoothly. I was told that the children had a wonderful time playing with him. Nokea was excited that they might get to again. She loves little animals." Bitra smiled.

"I'm sure Nuisance enjoyed it as well, that was his first exposure to children. Obviously he does not consider them a threat."

"To whom, you or each other." Bitra said with a soft chuckle.

"You know, I'm not really sure." Elphie said, intrigued by a new topic to research.

"I'm going to get his food, we will leave you alone now."

"I'll come to the kitchen with you." Bitra smiled and Elphie nodded.

"Are you usually such an early riser?" She asked as the headed towards the kitchen together.

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"I wasn't until I had children, now I am up even when I do not have to be." Bitra chuckled softly.

"Bitra, I don't want to disturb your morning, but I'd like to talk to you about something, if you have time."

"No disturbance at all. I have time and I'd enjoy the company. Why don't you feed your kitten, I'll make some Gilkineese coffee, that is your preference, correct?" Bitra asked and Elphie nodded.

"Good. We can reconvene in the sitting room. It has nice morning sun and I like its informal feel." Bitra smiled, noting that her cousin's new fiancée looked nervous.

"I'd like that thank you." Elphie said shyly.

They chatted about Nusee while Elphie dished out his breakfast then Elphie took him back upstairs, wondering why she felt so comfortable with Glinda's mild-mannered cousin.

X

"How are you feeling this morning Elphaba?" Bitra asked as she poured Elphie some coffee.

"I'm fine, thank you." Elphie said as she accepted the cup.

"How is Vancim?"

"He'll survive. He is actually rather proud of himself." Bitra smiled.

"Bitra, I appreciate you and your husband staying and talking to us last night, it really helped me to sort through some things. But I was wondering…I mean you do not have to answer…I just …" Elphie said then took a deep breath when she saw Bitra smile at her encouragingly.

"Why did you come over and sit with me, and stay even after your husband arrived?" Elphie asked softly.

"Because you needed a friend and I was concerned about the extent of your injuries. I wanted to support Galinda as well."

"She was very glad that you were there. I was too; you helped me more than you know. Thank you."

"You are welcome. I am glad that your injuries were not severe and that you were permitted to share Galinda's bed. I'm sure that went a long way to help." Bitra smiled and Elphie blushed deeply.

"It did, she gave me a massage to help my stiff back." Elphie said shyly.

"That was very soothing I'm sure. I get a strain from time to time, carrying the children. Van is always very good about working out the kinks in my back." Bitra smiled.

"Do Nief's opinions bother you?" Elphie asked quietly after a few quiet sips of coffee.

"Personally? No, not at all." Bitra answered easily.

"They would have though, before my sense of self became strong enough to realize that intolerance like that is usually borne of fear of what is not understood." Bitra replied and Elphie nodded.

"It does bother me that it is affecting the family. But I am confident that it will work out. No one shares his attitudes."

"May I ask you another question?"

"Certainly Elphaba, go ahead." Bitra said kindly, knowing that Elphaba was less sure of herself when she was talking on her own behalf than she was when talking on Glinda's.

"Your father, Bomir, did not seem very pleased with Glinda and I dating at the party. How did he react when you told him you had a girlfriend and not a boyfriend?" Elphie asked. The subject of Elphie being told about the conversation between Bitra and Glinda had been broached, briefly the night before, so Elphie hoped it was all right to ask.

"My father doesn't understand why Galinda is attracted to another woman, and the news of your engagement will not please him, but he will not oppose it, speak against it or anything else negative and may even come to accept it in time. He has softened a little over the years. My father does not know of my preferences, I never told him or anyone else in the family before Galinda. Lecix found out by accident."

"Glinda told me that."

"I do not know how my father would have reacted, but at that time it did not seem prudent to try and explain something I barely understood myself." Bitra replied.

"Elphaba, please don't get upset, but I can see in your eyes that you have questions that you would like to ask, yes?"

"Yes." Elphie said in a whisper.

"I understand and as I told Galinda, I want to help you two in any way I can. We can sit and talk together, I will answer your questions as best I can, but now is not the time to get into it. Perhaps when Van and I come to Frottica for the Masquerade." Bitra proposed.

"I would like that and I know that Glinda will too." Elphie responded looking into Bitra's soft eyes.

"My little Figgy girl is very special to me and I am very fond of you. It will be my pleasure. And it will be beneficial in some ways to me as well. It is settled then." Bitra said.

"Thank you." Elphie said.

"I have a question for you now, but I will not be offended if you do not wish to respond."

"Go ahead." Elphie said.

"I heard you tell Galinda while we were still in the clearing that you were terrified that it was going to happen again. Did Nief confront you before, at the party? There was talk that something happened that upset you." Bitra asked gently and Elphie's defenses went up and her emotions stirred, but she managed to reign that all in. Bitra was a gentle, honest woman that Glinda adored and she deserved an honest answer.

"Yes, but it is not that simple." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, I do not wish to upset you, or be intrusive."

"Bitra, when you talked to Glinda at her party, you gave her something very special, something she desperately needed. And you are willing to further share your experiences with both of us and you barely know me. You asked an honest reasonable question that deserves an honest reasonable answer."

"All right."

"Nief did confront me at the party with horrible intolerant words, but that in of itself wasn't what upset me. His presence, touch, the smell of stale ale on his breath nearly triggered a panic attack. I sometimes experience flashbacks and panic attacks because I was raped around the time of spring recess. That is what I was afraid would happen again. The situation in the clearing was similar enough that I was fighting to not give into a panic attack, and I was losing that fight until you and Samion showed up. Your presence was familiar and comforting, as was the smell of the herbs on your hands. As I said you helped me more than you knew." Elphie said then exhaled, not sure what to expect.

"Aunt Sali told us that you were assaulted during some sort of disturbance on the Shiz campus. That is what happened wasn't it?" Bitra asked after a few beats to digest what she had heard.

"Yes."

"Galinda knew what you meant, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Elphaba for sharing that. If I had even an inkling I never would have asked." Bitra said sincerely.

"It's all right honestly. It was a simple question with a complex answer. I stopped keeping the fact that I was sexually assaulted a secret, out of necessity when I was at Colwen Grounds the last time. I don't broadcast it and never will, but if there is a reason, I will not hide it."

"That is a very healthy attitude."

"I have a bevy of people that have helped me get to where I am in my recovery. The major one is your cousin. I never would have survived without her."

"I always knew my little Figgy was more than people gave her credit for. This incident is not going to set back your recovery is it?" Bitra asked and Elphie knew that her concern was genuine.

"For now, no. I'm too good, unfortunately at compartmentalizing my emotions. Later on, I don't know. But I have Glinda and we have a counselor as well as her parents." Elphie said, all though she was not sure why.

"I am very glad to hear that." Bitra said with a smile and compassion in her eyes.

"Bitra, I'm not sure why I am talking to you like I am. The only other person in Glinda's family that I felt this sort of comfortable with was Gwenot. It's not that I am uncomfortable with the rest of them, I just…I don't know.

"It's okay Elphaba, I'm honored. And I understand. I am rather reserved myself. I have acquaintances, but few close friends. My sister is my best friend and confidant apart from Van. I do not open up easily either. I feel comfortable sharing with you as well because I know that what I have to say will be valued and protected." Bitra said reassuringly.

"I think that is how I feel as well." Elphaba said as a piece of the puzzle feel into place.

"The only other person I seem to have this sort of ease with is Manif, you met him at the party."

"I remember, your best friend and his fiancée, Dani is Galinda's."

"Yes, I guess she is. They will be attending the Ball as well."

"I heard and I am looking forward to it. Van and Manif really seem to hit it off." Bitra smiled.

The conversation naturally segued into talk of the Ball, Manif and Dani. Elphie didn't know what to expect when she told Bitra about being raped, but she appreciated what she got. The conversation just flowed out of one thing into another and was not forced or even awkward and that made Elphie feel even more at ease.

One by one, starting with Samion and ending with Glinda, the rest of the house joined them for coffee, conversation and eventually breakfast.

"So did you and Bitra get to spend some time together?" Glinda asked as they headed upstairs after breakfast.

"We did actually. We had a nice long talk."

"Really." Glinda said with happy sparkling eyes.

"Let's take a walk and I'll tell you all about it. I think Bitra and I might be able to be friends." Elphie smiled and Glinda bounced and sniffled happily.


	17. Chapter 17

"Higher Elphie!" Glinda giggled.

"How much higher can you go, the seat is attached." Elphie replied with a smile as she gave the swing a gentle push. Her shoulder was not bothering her too much, but she was being careful.

"It's a state of mind Elphie, like running on Starlight."

"Or barreling down a snow covered hill on a sled?" Elphie added.

"Exactly!" Glinda said excitedly as she kicked out her legs.

"Wait…no." She added when she realized what Elphie was thinking.

"I just blew my shot at getting you to soar high in a swing, huh?"

"Not really my sweet." Elphie chuckled as she helped Glinda slow the swing.

"You never had a shot."

Glinda tried to pout as she got out of the swing but couldn't, not even playfully, because the merry twinkle in her love's eyes melted her heart.

"Ah well. Then can I interest you in a nice slow swing over there in the gazebo?"

"That's definitely more my speed." Elphie smiled then pulled Glinda close, gave her an affectionate squeeze then a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, so sledding isn't your thing." Glinda said as they walked hand in hand to the gazebo.

"But you like running on Starlight, admit it."

"That is exhilarating, once the terror passes." Elphie chuckled as they settled into a publicly appropriate cuddle on the swing.

"Oh stop. You have a little adventurous streak in there."

"In the lab, possibly. Out here in the real world, I have you. That is enough adventure for anyone. I have always said that my life is far more intriguing, a little more confounding, but ultimately better when I just follow your flights of fancy where ever they may lead." Elphie smiled.

"Now that's the spirit." Glinda said, doing a fairly good imitation of Chaxi.

"It's nice out here isn't it? Mom used to bring me to this little park a lot when I was little. Bitra brought me too. That grove of trees over there is a grove of fig trees. We were playing in that very grove when she started calling me Figgy Girl." Glinda said.

"Because you stole figs out of her pockets." Elphie smiled remembering the story.

"Constantly. But the very first time was when I tried to climb up one to get a fig that looked funny and fell. I wasn't up far and didn't really hurt myself, but she soothed my tears about falling and not getting the funny fig. 'There will be other funny figs for my little Figgy Girl. Why don't we hunt one that's on the ground.' And we did. I found three that looked odd." Glinda said with a happy smile.

"I'll bet that was some hunt." Elphie said.

"It was fun. I was maybe six and that was the first of many funny fig hunts we went on together." Glinda said then seemed to sober slightly.

"Is something wrong my precious girl?" Elphie said when Glinda was unusually quiet.

"It occurred to me that all the times that Bitra and I did things like that together, she was going through trying to understand why she was attracted to girls as well as boys. She must have felt so confused and alone. But she still was so nice to all of us, especially me." Glinda sniffled then started to cry.

Elphie pulled Glinda closer, holding her tightly with one hand and using the other to stroke her hair. Her tears were soft and quiet, as they usually were when something upset her sensitive nature. Elphie had a feeling those tears were a release of a few different things, so she simply kept the swing slowly rocking, kept stroking Glinda's hair and placing soft kisses on her temple until they had run their course.

"I got mad at her once. It was her first year at school and she was home on a break. She said that she didn't have time to take a walk with me and I called her mean. She just smiled at me and told me we could go later. I wonder if she was sad then or upset or confused." Glinda sniffled.

"Lyndie my sweet girl, you can't change your cousin's past anymore than you can change mine."

"I know, I know. And I know that I was just a little girl and had no way of being able to understand. It just hurts to think of what she may have been feeling inside when she was telling me funny stories, or feeling sad herself while she was drying my tears."

"Let's go back to the house so you can talk to Bitra. You'll feel better."

"I would like to talk to her, but first may we go into the grove? There are benches there. I want to sketch." Glinda said.

"I think that is a fine idea Lyndie." Elphie said then gave Glinda a soft, lingering kiss before helping her up from the swing.

Glinda found a tree in the middle of the grove and cleaned the snow off of it. They settled into a typical reading/sketching position and Glinda started to work, but Elphie did not start to read. She looked over her love's shoulder and watched what she considered to be the remarkable transformation of lines and squiggles into vivid scenes, and thought about the past few days.

On the walk to the park, they talked about her conversation with Bitra and about Nief in general, concentrating more on Glinda's feelings and thoughts. Elphie was fairly certain that was part of her love's bout of tears. Interspersed with the emotional conversation were snatches of light heartedness when they talked about the things they saw on their way. There were children playing in the snow on front lawns and Glinda pointed out a house where a boy she used to get into snowball fights with used to live. They talked about the differences in the types of holiday decorations when she was intrigued by the type of greenery that was wrapped around the posts of the gas lamps. The jingling of bells on the harnesses of horses pulling sleighs reminded Glinda that they missed the sleigh ride through the Holiday Trail because of Nief and they talked about that. They just walked and talked, like they had done many dozens of times before. Glinda's voice interrupted Elphie's thoughts and she realized exactly how long she had been immersed in her own head when she saw the sketch.

"What do you think Elphie?" Glinda asked as she held out her sketch.

"Lyndie this is wonderful. I take it this is you and Bitra?" Elphie asked pointing to the non-descript little blonde girl and older brown haired girl in each of the four scenes that was on the paper.

"Yes, we came here all the time. I want to give this to her." Glinda said.

"I think that is a very good idea my precious. It is very expressive."

During the quiet that followed Elphie examined the drawing more closely. There were four scenes of the same cluster of trees, one for each season. The girls were in all four, doing different things and at obviously different ages in each. In spring, a little blonde and teenaged brunette were sitting on green grass under a tree in full bloom, reading a book together. In summer, they were a few years older, and the blonde was sitting in the tree, dropping a fig to the brunette. In fall, they were a little older and looking for figs on the ground. In winter, the blonde was obviously a teenager and the brunette a woman. They were sitting together on a bench, surrounded by snow-covered trees. The two girls were just basic depictions, with few details, but the rest of the drawing was vibrant, detailed and colorful. There were not only trees, but also flowers and other plants, small animals, birds and different skies.

"The last time we were here together was the beginning of last winter break. We sat on this bench and I complained about you." Glinda chuckled.

"Last year at this time you were complaining, now we are engaged to be married. Do you think we are rushing things a bit?" Elphie said and Glinda turned to look at her, seeing what she knew she would see, a slight smile and laughing black eyes.

"Perhaps, but I'm not giving the ring back. You asked, I answered and now we are bound together with rings."

"As strong as an ionic bond." Elphie smiled.

"Couldn't you just say with glue? What does that mean anyway?" Glinda chuckled.

"Simply stated, an ionic bond is a bond formed by the attraction between two oppositely charged ions.

"Assuming ion isn't insulting in some way, that sounds very appropriate. Chemistry glue." Glinda giggled.

"Close enough." Elphie laughed.

"So you are stuck with me." Glinda smiled.

"And you with me. It works both ways."

"I would certainly hope so." Glinda cooed then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"We should get back my sweet, we have been gone a long while."

"Are you sure you are up for a big family to-do?" Glinda asked seriously.

"We covered this on the teeter-totter earlier, remember. I am up for it." Elphie said.

"Just checking. I promise Elphie, when we get home, lots of quiet time awaits."

"Before the New Years onslaught?"

"Before that. But at least you know the onslaught and will be on home turf." Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"I'm always on home turf, as long as I am with you." Elphie said.

"We'd better go. There is stuffing that is in serious need of attention." Glinda said with a grin as she got up from the bench and started putting her things back in her satchel.

"Yours or mine?" Elphie chuckled as she assisted.

"You have to ask?"

"Just checking." Elphie grinned as she put the satchel over her shoulder then took Glinda's hand in hers and settled them all warm and cozy in her pocket.

X

"I surrender!" Glinda laughed after a third snowball hit her. Some of the children, along with Lecix and Bitra were playing in the snow of the front lawn when Glinda and Elphie arrived back to the house and Glinda had gleefully joined in.

"Look here comes Lomib, attack him." And the children did, leaving the adults alone.

"Did you two have a nice walk?" Lecix asked as she brushed snow off of her coat.

"We did. I took Elphie to the fig park." Glinda smiled and so did Bitra.

"Tupion's Glen is a very nice town." Elphie added.

"We like it." Lecix said.

"Next time you two come in we can explore more. Right now however, I should head back to my house to get the kids changed into decent dinner clothes."

"Why don't you just go get clothes for them. They are having so much fun playing, and the others will be here soon. We can just toss them in hot tubs and get them all ready at the same time." Bitra said.

"Great idea. I'll go by your house too. I'll be back." Lecix replied as she made a snowball and threw it at her four-year-old son.

"Hey mama! No fair." Lanio protested.

"I'm going to get you rascals some decent clothes. Try and behave yourself while I'm gone." Lecix chuckled.

"Kay mama bye-bye." Lanio said as he ran behind a tree to duck a snowball thrown by Bitra's five-year-old son Vadin.

"I haiv too mama." Jyita, Lecix's almost three-year-old daughter said as she hurried over to give her mother a hug.

"I know you will Jy." Lecix smiled then twirled her daughter around.

"Me, me Annie Cix!" Bitra's little daughter squealed when she saw.

"You, you Nokea!" Lecix laughed and swung her niece.

"Girls go back to you game now, we'll have to go in soon." Bitra said in her soft mother voice.

"Kay mamma, Kay Annie Bira." The two little girls said as they skipped back over to where some of the other cousins were playing.

"I'd better get while I can. I'll be back shortly." Lecix said then headed for the small rig that was on the street.

"Best to let them get all their energy out now, so maybe they will sit through dinner." Bitra smiled as the watched and listened to the sound of the kids playing for a few beats.

"I bet you did that a great deal with Glinda." Elphie chuckled.

"Actually, I was usually very good at family dinners." Glinda said in her defense.

"As long as she was eating, yes she was." Bitra chuckled softly.

"Do you remember when you were about seven, you kept dropping your napkin as an excuse to crawl under the table and untie peoples shoes."

"Oh yeah." Glinda grinned.

"I got in trouble for that. No dessert. I was crushed."

"I can imagine." Elphie smiled.

"The older cousins felt so badly for her, we brought her a cookie later that evening." Bitra said and saw a smile then a little frown appear on her little cousin's face.

"I know you would have preferred a chocolate cookie rather than a lady finger Figgy, but that was a long time ago." Bitra chuckled softly and Glinda smiled again.

"Bitra, is there time for Elphie and I talk to you a little before everyone gets here?" Glinda asked.

"There is, I'll go ask Lomib to keep an eye on things out here." Bitra smiled.

"Lyndie, you should spend some time alone with your cousin, to give her the drawing you made her." Elphie said when Bitra left.

"I don't have to Elphie." Glinda said.

"I didn't say that you have to, I said that you should. Lyndie I'm fine and you know that. I'll go to my room and read then when you come up we can get ready together and I can take care of that stuffing that needs attention." Elphie smiled.

"Sweet Oz but I love you, I just do." Glinda smiled and gave Elphie the softest of kisses. Elphie took Glinda's art satchel off of her shoulder, handed it to her and then returned the kiss before heading into the house.

"Is everything okay?" Bitra said as she approached Glinda.

"Everything is perfect. Elphie thought we should have a little time alone." Glinda smiled.

"I'd like that. But the question still remains." Bitra said with a soft smile.

"Everything is fine. Let's go into the house and away from little ears." Glinda replied with a soft chuckle.

"I'm glad to see all your time trying to eavesdrop paid off in lessons learned." Bitra said and offered Glinda her arm.

"So what is on your mind Figgy girl? I know that look." Bitra said as they settled together on the bed in the guest room that she and Vancim had used the night before.

Glinda replied by throwing her arms around her cousin and giving her a long hug then telling her about what she and Elphie talked about in the park and her bout of tears.

"You have always had such a sensitive soul." Bitra smiled as she handed her a handkerchief to dry her new bout of tears.

"You may have called me mean that one time, but do you remember what happened a few days later, during that same visit?" Bitra said and Glinda shook her head.

"I was sitting in the library, trying to write in my journal. I really was having a hard time and I must not have hid it as well as I thought. You showed up with a tray of cookies and milk, gave me a kiss and said 'Mama gives me chocolate chunk cookies when I'm sad. I helped make these for you so you won't be sad anymore. See, I made smiling faces with the chocolate pieces.' I couldn't help but laugh." Bitra said.

"I remember, you said one of them looked like your neighbor, with a lopsided smile." Glinda grinned.

"Elphaba is right Figgy, you can't change what I went through and honestly I wouldn't want you to even if you could. It all made me who I am, and I like who I am."

"I like who you are too. And I think your soul is just as sensitive as mine is. Those times we spent together meant a lot to me." Glinda said as she took the drawing out of the satchel.

"They meant a lot to me too. I always knew I was loved just for who I was, even if I couldn't quite figure out who that was." Bitra said with a slight chuckle.

"I made this for you. I sketched it in the grove where we used to play. I took Elphie there too." She said as she handed the drawing to her cousin.

"Oh my, Galinda." Bitra said and Glinda could hear the emotion in her voice.

"This is wonderful. It's us."

"Some of my favorite times; reading, the fig hunts, the long talks."

"Seasons Change, Love Doesn't." Bitra read from the top of the paper.

"And you even signed it."

"I'm an award winning artist now." Glinda sniffled.

"I heard that. Aunt Sali said your watercolor is extremely impressive. Thank you for this little Figgy Girl, I will treasure it, truly." Bitra said and Glinda could see tears in her eyes.

"I love you Bit."

"I love you too Galinda. So tell me about this award you won." Bitra said as she quickly dried her eyes.

They talked about the award and art show for a bit, but mainly talked about Nief. Bitra told her that their Aunt and Uncle had spent the majority of the afternoon with him and were going to talk to them about it after dinner.

Lecix showed up with Paua and the clothes and Mydrea followed not too long afterwards. Mydrea wanted to talk about what happened the previous night and told them the parts of the story they would not hear later on from Sali.

"Galinda, I need you to know something." Mydrea said after they all had a nice talk and a good cry.

"The man that showed up at the Holiday Trail was not the man I married. Not the man I fell in love with. Mom and Dad contacted his Uncle, who is a judge; he is coming to get Nief. He will be under constant supervision there. He was not at all happy, but he had no say in it. I am actually relieved that he is gone for a while. I hope living in a strict no nonsense environment will have an effect on him and I hope me staying here will help mitigate the effects on the children; they were very unhappy he left, but this has been coming for a while and needed to happen for everyone's sake. I appreciate Elphaba's indulgence, it was more than he deserved."

"Elphie understands that this is affecting more than just her, or even us. What is important, I think is that we all have a good time tonight. We have learned that you can't let the bad stuff win by giving into it." Glinda said with a smile.

"Listen to her, send her away to school and after only a year and a half she thinks she knows everything." Paua laughed.

"She's right though. We have good news to celebrate and a bottle of wine that I hear is the finest vintage in all of Oz." Lecix said.

"And don't forget the entertainment." Mydrea laughed.

"Myvie has been practicing her little song for a week."

"I love how some things never change. It doesn't seem that long ago when we were doing the after Lurlinemas dinner show for the adults." Paua said.

"It wasn't that long ago for the baby here." Mydrea laughed and poked Glinda in the rib with her elbow, making her giggle.

The cousins talked, laughed and teased about shows past until Vancim came in to change clothes. They laughed at losing track of time then the mothers went to round up their cold, wet children and Glinda hurried down the hall to her Elphie.

X

"You know Elphie, I was in such a hurry to get us bathed and ready that I forgot that there is stuffing that needs attended to." Glinda said from her steaming hot tub.

"Oh, your Aunt said that there would be two different kinds of stuffing for your Lurlinemas goose. But I think Mrs. Hugrint is talking care of it." Elphie said straight faced as she held out a towel-draped hand to help her love out of the tub.

"I hope one is her famous prune and chestnut stuffing. But that is not the stuffing I was referring to."

"Actually one of them is. The other is a spiced cranberry and apple stuffing. Were you referring to the stuffing for my entrée?" Elphie said as she slowly rubbed her love's pink and perfect body with a soft towel.

"The warm spinach and wild rice for your stuffed mushroom cap sounds wonderful, but no." Glinda said as she wrapped her hair in a towel.

"Well then I can only think of one other type of stuffing that might need attention." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda close to her and caressed her bare bottom gently.

"If you dare say anything that is food related, I swear I'll…" Glinda started to say but was cut off when Elphie caught her mouth in a searing kiss.

"You'll what my sweet?" Elphie said when they parted.

"I have no clue. But you missed some." Glinda sighed.

"Oh I'm not finished yet. And you haven't even started." Elphie whispered in her ear.

"I haven't, have I?" Glinda replied, and then remedied the situation.

"Nice start." Elphie grinned when her lips were freed.

"Think you can do better?" Glinda giggled.

"I do."

"Go for it then." Glinda said and Elphie did. The door to both the room and the bathroom were both locked, so Elphie was feeling bold.

"Not bad at all." Glinda said with a quivering voice and knees.

"But it was lacking some of this." She whispered and attacked Elphie's mouth with vigor while caressing her lower back, being very careful and gentle.

"You were right." Elphie said with a weak attempt at a smile after she pulled away.

That caress made all the difference. Shall we try one last time together? That should take care of every bit of remaining stuffing."

"Very good idea my love, together things are the best." Glinda said then brushed her lips against Elphie's.

They kissed with vigor, hungrily exploring while gently caressing backsides and breasts. Elphie ended the very long and expressive kiss by kissing down Glinda's neck and chest and taking the most delicate part of her love's breast into her mouth for just a beat. Then they held each other, savoring the tingles and wobbly knees.

"If you don't mind." Glinda smiled as she held out her hand to Elphie and started to get back into the tub.

"So that's why you didn't pull out the stopper." Elphie chuckled as she took Glinda's hand.

"My mother always said to plan ahead." Glinda giggled as she lowered herself into the now cool water, trying to kiss Elphie again on the way down.

"I'll remember that." Elphie said as she started to smooth cool peppermint oil over her skin.

X

A/N: I'm in crunch time now. The movers come this weekend. There may be one more short chap after this one, and it may be a little delayed (maybe), but then things should return to usual. mecelphie.


	18. Chapter 18

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie said quietly as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"You need to wake up."

"Mmmmmm. Nightmare Elphie?" Glinda mumbled sleepily as she shifted position.

"No Lyndie, I'm fine. Wake up please." Elphie said and Glinda shifted again in search of a kiss. Elphie obliged her, but softly.

"Why? Especially with no kisses." Glinda pouted.

"Apparently we are being kidnapped. Your mother came to inform us." Elphie chuckled softly after she gave the pout a kiss.

"What?" Glinda yawned as she tried to sit up, blinking against the light.

"Hi Momsie."

"Good morning Galinda." Gwenot chuckled.

"Your cousins came over a little bit ago to take you and Elphaba to the train station."

"We don't leave for Red Sand for hours, it's still dark outside." Glinda said.

"They thought it would be fun to abduct you and Elphaba for some cousin time then meet the rest of us for lunch in Red Sand before we get on the train. They wanted to just barge up here, but Bitra talked them out of it."

"Remind me to thank Bitra." Elphie smiled.

"Oh it would have been fun and I'm guessing that you were awake already anyway, since you are dressed and not grumpy." Glinda laughed and Elphie smiled.

"I was reading on your sofa. But not for very long." Elphie smiled and moved a tendril of hair behind Glinda's ear.

"Where are they taking us?" Glinda asked then yawned, stretched and smiled at Elphie.

"I have no clue darling. Just get into your travel clothes. They are waiting downstairs and anxious to get going. I'll finish your packing and your father will see to Nusee." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm game. How about you Elphie?" Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie's cheek and crawled out of bed.

"I'll cooperate with the kidnappers." Elphie smiled and Glinda bounced happily.

"Tell our abductors we are on our way." Glinda said.

"They will be thrilled to hear it." Gwenot chuckled lightly then hugged both girls before she left.

"You do not seemed surprised by any of this." Elphie said as Glinda took off her nightdress on the way to the bathroom.

"It's happened before, for birthdays or other festive occasions. I can't wait to see what they are going to do." Glinda said.

"You go talk to Nusee, I'll be ready in a sec."

"A sec? I can't wait to see that." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh hush." Glinda giggled and came skipping out of the bathroom without a stitch on and pressed herself against Elphie.

"By the way, hi Elphie." She said with a grin then kissed Elphie with vigor.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"You'd better get ready, your sec was up a minute or so ago."

"Fine miss nitpicky. Just for that no wiggles or jiggles for you." Glinda huffed then gave Elphie a kiss on her cheek then started to walk slowly and demurely away back to the bathroom.

"Oh who am I kidding?" She giggled halfway back to the bathroom then walked the rest of the way swaying her hips. She paused in the doorway to shimmy her shoulders before blowing Elphie a kiss and shutting the door. Elphie exhaled sharply then went across the hall to talk to her Familiar.

"Ready!" Glinda announced ten minutes later from the doorway to Elphie's room.

"Five hundred and ninety nine seconds late, but well done my sweet." Elphie smiled and Glinda made an unladylike noise before putting herself in Elphie's arms.

"So how long were you figuring minutes and seconds." Glinda laughed, knowing Elphie did not do basic math very easily in her head.

"Since I got here. Ten minutes was the least amount of time I planned for." Elphie smiled.

"You aren't funny you know." Glinda grinned.

"I know. Thank you for the iggles, by the way."

"I really li…" Glinda started.

"What are iggles?" Paua asked as she, Mydrea Lecix and Bitra came into Elphie's room since the door was open.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Glinda sing-songed then stuck out her tongue.

"See Bit, there was no need to treat her like an adult. She certainly isn't acting like one." Mydrea said.

"How are you treating me like an adult? You barged in here unannounced." Glinda said with a soft giggle.

"We were going to come up here and haul your butt out of bed." Lecix said.

"But Mrs. Reasonable here said that you were engaged to be married now, and we should stop treating you like a child." Mydrea said.

"I merely suggested that we should rethink our approach." Bitra said with a soft laugh.

"Well whatever, Here we are and off we go." Paua said.

"To do wh…" Glinda started.

"Ah ah ah Galinda, you know better than that. All will be revealed in due course." Lecix laughed.

"Are you going to come willingly?" Paua smiled.

"Of course I'm coming willingly, I can't wait." Glinda chuckled.

"Then let's go, we've got places to go and people to see." Paua said and she took one of Glinda's arms. Lecix took the other, they picked their cousin up, and headed out of the door, Glinda giggling with delight the whole time.

"She needed this." Elphie smiled as she walked behind with Bitra and Mydrea.

"We know. We did too. It will be fun." Bitra said.

"I think I need it too." Elphie said softly as she watched Glinda and her cousins slide down the banister.

X

"This is the street that goes to your house Paua." Glinda commented as the carriage they were all in turned a corner.

"Very observant little cousin. It's the first stop on our progressive surprise. We are going to pick up some supplies." Paua said with a grin.

"A progressive surprise?" Glinda said excitedly.

"Yep. We got the idea from the concept of a progressive meal." Mydrea said.

"Oh boy! This should be fun." Glinda said with a happy bounce.

"What is a progressive meal?" Elphie asked.

"They are quite common around here, especially during the holidays." Lecix said.

"A group of people get together and instead of having a full dinner at one person's house, they have a part of the meal at each person's. Appetizers at one, entrées at another, dessert at another. It can be adjusted to however many people are in the group."

"For our purposes we are going to go to each of our houses to get something we need for the surprise and give Elphaba a chance to see where we all live, before we get to the actual surprise." Bitra said and Glinda was about to bubble away with delight.

"This is great you all. More than worth getting up early for." Glinda said.

"A progressive dinner is a Lurlinemas tradition for us, we are just adapting the concept." Mydrea smiled as they pulled up in front of Paua's house.

While Paua collected napkins, casual plates, cups and forks, the others gave Elphie a quick tour of the house. The children were still asleep, but Elphie and Glinda were able to say another goodbye to Kecin before they climbed back into the carriage. Glinda eyed a box, which now shared the space, but knew better than to ask and the cousins offered no information. The conversation centered on the holiday decorations in Paua's home and where they came from as a friend of Vancim's drove them to their next stop.

They did not stay long at Mydrea's, Bitra's or Lecix's houses, just long enough for Elphie to get a quick tour, say a few words to any children that were up and about and give Vancim and Lhoiz a last hug and a heart-filled thank you for tending to the children. And just as with the box, Glinda looked with intrigue at the big canvas bag, the small valise and finally a picnic basket that joined the box, but did not ask. At least not with words.

"Galinda, stop that." Lecix laughed when she saw Glinda trying to nudge open the picnic basket with her shoe.

"Something smells good in there. Come on you guys, I've been really good give me a little hint." Glinda pouted and Elphie smiled.

"She has been good. Okay then." Mydrea chuckled.

"We are having breakfast. Bitra made her Oz famous…"

"Almond cheese sticky buns!" Glinda squealed.

"Fresh from the oven." Bitra smiled.

"Elphie, you are going to love these, they are really yummy." Glinda said then hugged her cousin.

"They do smell nice." Elphie said.

"So where are we eating, at Isolin's? It seems as though we are heading in that direction." Glinda asked.

"Isolin's is just the last stop before the surprise." Bitra said with a smile.

"You mean there is more than breakfast with sticky buns?" Glinda said with wide eager eyes and at that moment, not one of her cousins could believe that she was old enough to be engaged. But when they saw the look on Elphaba's face as she watched Glinda squirming with delight, they knew without a doubt that their baby cousin's playfulness and child-like wonder could not be in better hands.

"Yes there is more, but you will have to wait until we get to Isolin's." Bitra replied.

"If I have to."

"I think you have to." Elphie smiled then very softly kissed her forehead.

"It will be worth it, I promise." Paua chuckled.

At Isolin's house, Elphie took a tour and talked with Lomib about the song that he sang for the children's show the night before, while the cousins finished getting everything ready. When Glinda and Elphie were finally led out of the back door, Glinda saw what was there and could only agree that whatever was coming up would be more than worth it. Isolin's specially designed two seat bobsleigh waiting for them, complete with two horses with bells on their harnesses.

"A sleigh ride!" Glinda said.

"A breakfast sleigh ride through the holiday trail. We felt badly that you missed it the other night, and thought that this might make up for it."

"I really love you all." Glinda sniffled and hugged each one then Isolin.

"All right ladies, load up." Isolin smiled and helped them all in.

"Paua and I up front, we're drivers." Lecix said.

The back seat of the sleigh curved around slightly to allow three or four people to sit back there instead of the usual two. Glinda loved to sit in the curve and went straight there after Isolin helped her in. Elphie sat on her left and Bitra and Mydrea on the regular part of the seat. They got settled in under lap blankets and Glinda sighed happily as she felt Elphie put her arm around her and pull her just a little closer.

"Everyone all cozy back there?" Paua asked from the front. She was sitting at an angle with her arm draped across the seat back.

"You bet!" Glinda sighed again as she but her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"Us too." Mydrea said with a smile.

"Then onward ladies." Lecix said and the sleigh started to glide along the snow-covered path, harness bells jangling softly.

As soon as they were on the main road, Mydrea and Bitra started to organize breakfast. In addition to the sticky buns, there were containers of regular coffee, Gilkineese coffee, hot cocoa and hot water for tea.

"Just as yummy as I remember." Glinda said then took another bite of her still warm bun.

"Yes Bitra these are extraordinary." Elphie said.

"It's a family recipe that Van's grandmother gave me before she died." Bitra said.

"She only makes them for special occasions though." Lecix said.

"Well thank you for making them now." Glinda smiled then kissed her cousin's cheek.

"It's a very special occasion." Bitra smiled back.

"So, what's in the valise? Everything else has been emptied." Glinda said as she took another sticky bun from the plate.

"That's a very special surprise for later, which is why we have it up here with us." Paua said with a chuckle.

The Upland cousins and Elphie sipped hot drinks, ate warm sticky buns and talked about how they all managed to combine holiday traditions from their families, their husband's families and create their own. Glinda told them about the family ornament they bought before they left and Elphie admitted, with a blush, to liking the tradition of mistletoe.

"Look Elphie, the entrance to the Trail. The snowmen dressed up as guards are so cute." Glinda giggled.

"The candles won't be lit, but it still should be a nice ride." Mydrea chuckled.

"Oh look at that great big gingerbread house!" Glinda bubbled.

For ten or so minutes, the sleigh slowly made it's way on the wide path that wound through the trees. Bitra told Elphie a little history of the trail and how it had grown over the years. Elphie commented on the variety of different plants that had been used as decorations and to create the various tableaus. It only took Glinda patting her leg a few times under the lap blanket to remind her to not use the scientific names for the plants.

As they started to go around the curve that started the last leg of the Trail, Lecix pulled the horses to a halt. They were in a clump of trees that were arranged in such a way that the people who decorated the Trail could create a canopy of colorful garlands, flowers and plants.

"This is very pretty, the patterns in the canopy of plants." Glinda said as she stood up to examine above them.

"Yes, it is. There are a number of plants here that some older people believe bring good fortune." Bitra said.

"I thought I recognized that one. Great Aunt Etholia used to grow some by her house." Glinda said. "Cordyline terminalis. Oh sorry." Elphie flushed.

"Cabbage Palm, I think it's called."

"It's called Ti around here, but the older folks just call it the good luck plant." Lecix said with a chuckle.

"We thought it would be the perfect place to break out the special treat."

"Kecin and I went to Lake Chorge a few years ago where I was introduced to a wonderful beverage." Paua said as Mydrea opened up the valise. Inside were six crystal champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne.

"It's champagne and orange juice, called a mimosa. They served it with breakfast every morning at the spa there."

"How very interesting." Glinda said excitedly.

"It is very tasty. Since I found out about it, it has become a favorite indulgence for us on holiday mornings, anniversaries or other special occasions." Paua said as Mydrea got everything ready.

"Elphaba, I took the liberty of asking Uncle Samion if there was something we could bring for you, because we know you do not really drink alcohol and we've never seen you drink juice. He sent along the rest of your bottle of cider. I hope that you do not mind." Bitra said gently.

"I do not mind, in fact I appreciate it." Elphie smiled.

"Me too." Glinda sniffled.

"All right, everyone out of the sleigh." Lecix said when all of them had a glass.

"We know that there were lots of toasts and well wishes for your engagement last night at dinner, but we wanted to know that we really do support you, so we decided on this." Paua said as they exited the carriage.

"Tradition holds that if you place a coin in garland made with the good luck plant then make a wish, your wish will come true." Mydrea said.

"So we all have a wish for your future." Lecix said and took a coin out of her pocket.

"I wish you the ability to overcome adversity as a couple." She said and placed the coin in the garland that was wrapped around the thick tree trunk. Then she touched her glass to Glinda's then Elphie's and took a sip.

"And I wish you the ability to appreciate your individual and shared pasts and anticipate the future together." Paua said then placed her coin and touched their glasses with hers.

"I wish you the ability to always see what is hidden and hear what is unspoken." Mydrea said and followed suit with her coin and glass.

"And I wish you the ability to always know the beauty and wonder of true intimacy, even when it seems that it has abandoned you." Bitra said then placed her coin and clinked her glass.

"To Elphaba and Galinda, may their engagement be as blessed as their presence blesses us." She added softly, with her glass held high.

"And to Elphaba for being brave enough to marry into this bunch." Lecix chuckled.

They touched glasses took a long drink then hugged each other long and hard and gently teased a sniffling Glinda. They got back into the sleigh, refilled their glasses and sat there talking about some of the ups and downs of their own engagements until time caught up with them and they needed to leave.

"Let's make a wish before we go Elphie." Glinda said with a happy bounce.

"If it pleases you my sweet." Elphie smiled and took two coins out of Glinda's purse.

"We'll be right back." Glinda said as Elphie got out of the sleigh.

"I think Elphaba truly loves doing things like that." Paua said as she watched her cousin take her fiancées hand and exit the carriage.

"I have no doubt that it brings her great joy to cater to our little cousin." Bitra said quietly.

They watched as Glinda and Elphie talked a bit then heard Glinda laugh as they both put their coins in the garland. They chuckled when Glinda turned to them, winked and pulled Elphie behind the tree. When they emerged a few long beats later, it was to applause and a few catcalls. Even the reserved Bitra gave them a wink and a chuckle.

"I don't think that kissing behind the tree helps your wishes come true." Mydrea laughed as everyone got resettled.

"My wish has already come true, that was just for fun." Glinda giggled.

"How do you put up with her Elphaba?" Lecix asked as they started back on their way.

"I spend a lot of time in my head." Elphie said straight-faced and the cousins laughed.

"You are not the least bit funny." Glinda huffed with a grin.

"They seem to think differently." Elphie smiled.

"Actually I find her incorrigible nature rather endearing."

"Lucky for her." Lecix chuckled.

"Hey!" Glinda grinned and the teasing began.

There was lots of laughter on the way back to Isolin's. Elphie was included in on the teasing, but respectfully so. She did not even shy away from taking a few little gentle jabs at her love, which delighted Glinda to no end.

X

After freshening up at Isolin's they got settled in the carriage for the trip to Red Sand. For the majority of the trip they talked about the previous night. The cousin's happily explained the tradition of the kiddie table to Elphie and told her about when her fiancée was finally allowed to move up to the big table, after much pleading, but ended up demoting herself back to the kiddie table because she thought the adults were boring. When Glinda told them that they had stuffed ham instead of goose at her grandmother's, Lecix told them that turkey was the entrée of choice at her and Bitra's parent's house and Elphie thought that was very interesting. They talked about traditional foods and how the china was from Quox, where Norin's family originated. They laughed as they reminisced about the show the children put on. Paua thanked Elphie again for agreeing to play her flute to help her daughter overcome her nervousness about playing her new piano piece for them. They talked about the children and how they were excited about Lurlinemas and the New Year. Elphie interjected that Glinda was too, which made the cousins nod and laugh knowingly. The cousins expressed teased jealousy over the fact that Van and Bitra got to attend the Masquerade ball and they did not, then they talked about the costumes they were going to wear. They told some stories of other costume parties that they had attended and Elphie was intrigued by the fact that these events were popular on a small, friend or community scale.

Elphie was enjoying learning about the Upland cousins and their families, the activities they enjoyed as well as how holiday traditions varied from family to family. But even more than that, she was enjoying watching Glinda laugh and tease with her cousins. They were all having such a good time that Elphie saw not only Glinda but her cousins as well; deflate just a little as the carriage rolled into Red Sand.

X

"It appears that Elphaba did not want to go to the boutique with the girls." Sali said as they saw Elphie come in the door of the restaurant where the family was going to have lunch. They had arrived early and Glinda spied a sale at a nearby dress shop, so she and her cousins went to see.

"That doesn't surprise me." Gwenot chuckled.

"This might be a good time to speak with her privately. You mentioned that you wanted to."

"I think I will. Excuse me please." Sali said and Gwenot nodded.

"Elphaba, would you mind walking with me for a bit, so we can chat before you go." Sali said as she met Elphie on her way back to the lounge area.

"Of course not, I'd enjoy it." Elphie smiled and walked along with Sali.

"This restaurant also houses a gallery of sorts, for local artists. I thought you might like to see it."

"I would, thank you." Elphie said then they walked together quietly for a minute.

"Elphaba, I just wanted to spend a few private moments with you before you left, to tell you how much I enjoyed having you here."

"I enjoyed being here. Sali I really appreciate the accommodations that you made for me, not just food wise but also…" Elphie started off shyly then lost her nerve completely.

"Please Elphaba, speak your mind." Sali said.

"Thank you for allowing me to share Galinda's bed the other night."

"I admit that would never have occurred to me. I am far more conservative in my attitudes than Samion, but I trust his and Gwenot's judgment implicitly. They felt that was the best thing for you and for her."

"Sali, I have learned a great deal during this visit, not only about the family that is accepting me as a member, but about myself as well. I am learning to define myself as part of both a nuclear and an extended family. As hard as some parts of this visit were for me, it did a great deal to help me with that, as have you."

"I am glad that it worked out that way. You mean a great deal to people that I love and are now a part of my family, a very welcome part. I am looking forward to building our relationship." Sali said with a smile.

"As am I. I am very glad that you will be attending the Masquerade Ball." Elphie said shyly.

"Norin and I are looking forward to that. It should be a fun way to bring in a new year." Sali said smiling at her obviously nervous future niece-in-law.

They walked through the small gallery, talking about the Ball, Glinda and the artwork on display until they saw Glinda waiting somewhat patiently by the entrance to tell them that their reservations had been called.

"We had a nice talk Lyndie." Elphie said after Sali went on ahead.

"I'm glad Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"She is very different than Namom, but not harder to talk to." Elphie commented as they walked slowly towards the dining room.

"I have always been closer to Namom, maybe because of the magical link and have spent more time with her over the years. But as I got a little older, I came to appreciate my time with Aunt Sali, my talks with her and our quiet times together. I know how much she loves me, even if she is not as demonstrative as Namom." Glinda said.

"She told me that she is looking forward to building our relationship." Elphie smiled and Glinda stopped walking and sniffled.

"She is starting to love you."

"We'll talk about all of this later." Elphie smiled and pointed to a table in the corner where her future in-laws were laughing at something.

"There you are, we were just telling your folks and ours about the outfits you bought." Paua said with a sly grin as Samion and Norin sat them.

"Outfits, plural?" Elphie said.

"Yep, three. And if I'm not mistaken, two of them were for you." Paua said.

"Lyndie, really." Elphie sighed, but smiled.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh no, none of that." Mydrea laughed.

"She's all yours now." She added pointing to Glinda's ring.

"I'm not worried. She loves me even when I am impossible." Glinda grinned happily.

"Guilty as charged. But two more outfits?" Elphie smiled.

"Both necessary and beautiful."

"If you say so. You are in charge of such things." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, next time you are in, please have a talk with Kecin. He throws a fit if I even try to buy him a shirt." Paua chuckled and a conversation on day-to day life within Upland families started and continued throughout a long, leisurely and laugh-filled lunch.

X

"Aunt Sali, there is so much to thank you for on this trip that I do not even know where to start." Glinda said as she walked with Aunt, apart from the others, to the train depot.

"My dear niece, you have thanked me repeatedly and lovingly." Sali said with a rare chuckle.

"I know, but I just want you to know how grateful I am that you accept Elphie as my fiancée and allowed the things I did to make her feel safe."

"Galinda, after my talk with your parents, I observed you and Elphaba in a different light. In your own way, you took charge and you took care of your budding family. I am very proud of you for many reasons, but knowing that you have the emotional wherewithal to deal with very adult issues makes me exceptionally proud. You are a fine and upstanding young lady Galinda." Sali said and gave her niece a long hug.

"I love you Aunt Sali and I'm glad that you are coming for the New Year." Glinda said when she finally let her Aunt go.

"I love you too. I am looking forward to seeing you and Elphaba dance again." Sali said.

"Even tango?" Glinda giggled after giving her Aunt a kiss.

"Well that one did take a little adjusting to, but yes. It is clearly a part of who you two are as a couple. I accept you two as a couple, so I accept all that goes with it, even if it does challenge my traditional views." Sali said with a smile and Glinda could feel her sincerity and love.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Glinda said.

"You have." Sali smiled.

"Well I'm telling you again. I love you, very much." Glinda replied.

"As I do you. Now we can talk more in a week or so when your Uncle and I come to Frottica. Go say goodbye to your cousins." Sali said.

"Okay Auntie." Glinda grinned then kissed her Aunt and headed off towards her cousins and Elphie, who were sitting on benches in the depot.

"Sali." Gwenot said as she approached her sister-in law, who was watching the cousins hug and say goodbye.

"It's nice that they are still so close."

"It took some doing on our parts, but it certainly paid off." Gwenot replied.

"That it has. For the ones here as well. And the Arduennas too, I'm sure." Sali said.

"Yes it has for them as well. Sali, there is something that I need to tell you." Gwenot said.

"Yes?" Sali said and looked at her sister-in-law.

"I know that you were thrust into the role of family matriarch at a young age and that you didn't want it. I am being groomed and prepared for my role, told and shown what to expect, whereas you were not. Over the years, I have seen you grow into the role of matriarch. I have seen you deal with very difficult situations, including battling with my mother." Gwenot said with a small chuckle and Sali smiled.

"I admire you Sali, a great deal. The way you dealt with the Nief situation and its fallout was very impressive. I'm not sure I can convey to you how the things you said and did helped diffuse a very volatile situation in a positive way. Not only for Elphaba and Galinda, but also for all of us. You may not have wanted to be a matriarch at the start, but you have become an exceptional one anyway. Thank you for everything you did my friend." Gwenot said sincerely then gave Sali a hug.

"Thank you for telling me that, your opinion means a lot to me. I did come to terms with my hereditary role, but it was not easy. I am grateful for your counsel and advice, but mostly your friendship. We have strong, close knit families and I want to keep them that way." Sali said.

"As does my mother and as do I. We need to join the others, we'll have time to talk if we need to, over the New Year." Gwenot said and they started to walk towards the train, which was starting to board.

"I am going to say goodbye to my brother. Safe travels my friend." Sali said and gave Gwenot a kiss on her cheek, which she returned.

There was a flurry of goodbyes on the train platform. It seemed chaotic, but everyone, including Elphie got an ample supply of goodbye hugs and holiday wishes. The Uplands made it to their compartment just as the train was leaving the station and just in time for Glinda to return the enthusiastic waves of her cousins before she started to sniffle at having to leave.


	19. Chapter 19

Elphie sat on the sofa in Glinda's room, twirling her favorite silver pen in her fingers and looking at the small fire that was crackling in the fireplace. A slightly disturbing dream had brought her across the hall into Glinda's room, but the sights, sounds and smells that awaited her there made any lingering distress from her dream fade away. Now, after writing a little in both her dream and regular journals, she was chuckling softly over the things that she had jotted down. They had been home from Tupion's Glen for three days, and Glinda more than made good on her promise of plenty of time for just them.

Their mornings included some gentle and playful girlfriend time and sitting in the library, in front of a roaring fire for some of their treasured alone but together time, with studying and sketching. Their afternoons included spending hours walking around the grounds or in the garzebo, talking, laughing and just being themselves. Their evenings were spent with Samion and Gwenot for a casual dinner then family time playing games and chatting in the parlor or singing and dancing in the music room. After Samion and Gwenot excused themselves for the evening, she and Glinda would dance and hold one another or sit and cuddle until they made their way up to Glinda's room for some sedate, but very intimate girlfriend time. The only thing that differentiated the days, were the little afternoon diversions.

One afternoon for a few hours Glinda and her mother needed to do some last minute shopping, so Elphie had spent that time with Samion, in the spare maids room, setting up the art supplies that she had won for Glinda at the auction. She laughed quietly when she remembered the picture that she painted on the art pad on the large easel. It was truly terrible, but she knew in her heart that her sensitive love would cherish it. They had also spent some time wrapping little gifts. Elphie smiled when she remembered how her love could talk rapid fire, wrap a beautiful gift and play with Nusee at the same time.

Yesterday, Chaxi had come for lunch and an informal session. Gwenot had suggested it, given what had happened with Nief. Elphie talked with her alone for a bit, telling her what had happened, how she had dealt with it and how she felt about it. Then Glinda had joined them and finally Samion and Gwenot for a family talk. It was a casual, helpful and reinforced the fact that the incident had affected all of them in someway and that they had done a very good job in dealing with it as a family. Since everything else about the three days that they had been home had been so centering, calming and reassuring, Elphie assumed that talking with Chaxi prompted her disturbing dream. But it had faded and at this moment, she felt happy and what she assumed to be excited.

"Nuisance, dawn is breaking on Lurlinemas Eve. Glinda was so wound up last night in anticipation; I can't even imagine what she will be like tonight. Forget I said that because actually, I can." Elphie chuckled as she dangled a tassel for her Familiar.

"She is so exited about us decorating the tree today. When she finds out that Samion has a surprise for us she will probably just bubble away. I have to admit, I'm a little curious as well. Glinda is so much like her mother normally, but she's all her father when it comes planning surprises."

"I like waking up hearing about surprises. What is it?" Glinda said with a little yawn as she flopped down on the sofa. She gave Elphie a kiss then started to make her way under Elphie's lap blanket

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie chuckled as she helped Glinda get settled.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie another, more robust kiss.

"So what's the surprise?"

"I have no idea." Elphie smiled.

"But you said that you had a surprise." Glinda said.

"No I didn't. That's what your sleepy self thought that you heard." Elphie replied.

"So there is no surprise?" Glinda pouted.

"I didn't say that."

"Why are you being mean?"

"Lyndie, you woke up hearing me talk to Nuisance about some sort of surprise that your father has for us today. I have no idea what it is. The only reason I know about it at is because it involves leaving the grounds and he asked me if I was okay with that."

"A Daddy surprise?" Glinda grinned.

"As far as I know." Elphie said.

"Oh boy! A Lurlinemas Eve surprise. I can't wait."

"I'm looking forward to whatever it is. Glinda thank you for making these past three days so very…"

"Nice?" Glinda offered.

"Among other things" Elphie smiled.

"We needed some us time." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"Before the onslaught." Elphie chuckled.

"Yeah, but a fun onslaught. I'm so glad that Dani and Manif have that extra time to spend here. That will be great." Glinda bubbled.

"Yes, it will. I'm a little concerned about something though." Elphie said.

"Oh don't worry Elphie, when he said in his letter that he was saving up and making notes, I'm sure he was just teasing you." Glinda giggled.

"No, I'm sure it was so that he could tease me, but that's not my concern. If I am going to help Jilla and Pajul, I really need to go to the lab first. If she is coming day after tomorrow, I don't have time to do what I need to." Elphie said.

"My scientist." Glinda sighed.

"There will be plenty of time, I promise. They will be here longer than the rest, so do not fret about it okay."

"Okay. But I've got my tests to take as well, and I wanted to make that lotion for Namom. There is also…" Elphie started but was cut off with soft lips capturing her words.

"My love, you will have all the time you need to do what you need to do. I know that you miss being in the lab."

"It's just all the studying I've been doing the past few days makes me feel like I've fallen behind. Which is silly because we are on a break from school." Elphie said.

"From school yes, from genius no. I have a thought. They always have these great after Lurlinemas sales for a few days after the holiday. I'm sure Jilla will want to shop. We shop and you tame the frisky enzymes. It's a win-win." Glinda said proudly.

"I would really like that, but the holidays are family time." Elphie said seriously and Glinda's heart melted at the earnest look on her love's face.

"Yes they are and you have been up to you're very nibblable ears in Arduennas and Uplands for almost two weeks and more are on the way. It's not like I am planning on you moving in there, but a few hours among the beakers, flasks, microscopes and that funny thing that spins when you crank it can only help things in the long run."

"And you'll get to see me in my lab coat." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie! That's not why I'm suggesting this." Glinda said then grinned.

"But I did say it was win-win. I just didn't say in what way." She giggled.

"Lyndie if it works out, I would love spending some time in the lab before everyone gets here, but if it doesn't I will survive." Elphie smiled.

"It's the rest of us that I'm worried about." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm not the only one who's not funny you know." Elphie smiled.

"Oh that was funny, because it's true." Glinda giggled.

"Don't get too sure of yourself my precious fiancée. " Elphie said.

"Oh I'm very sure of myself." Glinda said, feeling some mischievousness coming from Elphie.

"And I know my girl."

"As I know mine." Elphie said with a slight grin.

"For example, I know that if I kiss her right here, she'll sigh happily." Elphie said touching the inside of Glinda's arm. Then she kissed it and Glinda did her best not to sigh.

"I also know that if I tickle her, she will giggle." Then Elphie wiggled her fingers and tickled Glinda's silk-covered sides gently.

"A lot you know Miss Smartieskirts." Glinda said barely suppressing a giggle.

"When your girl is tickled… she retaliates." She smiled as her hand searched under the blanket for the hem of Elphie's nightdress.

"Does she now?" Elphie smiled as she took Glinda's hand in one of hers and tickled her with the other.

"Hey, no fair!" Glinda giggled in protest then wriggled away as she reached for the back of Elphie's knee. Elphie distracted her with a kiss and a merry game of kiskle tag ensued.

X

"All right Uplands, before we decorate the tree, a few announcements." Samion said as his family settled in the library, where the tree had been placed.

"Like what the surprise is?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"I told you at brunch, all in good time little one." Samion chuckled.

"Can't blame me for trying." Glinda said with a little shrug of her shoulders.

"We never have darling." Gwenot smiled.

"Me either." Elphie smiled and Glinda looked at her in amusement.

"Okay, not often." Elphie amended with a chuckle.

"As I was saying." Samion continued.

"We had brunch with the staff today, instead of on New Years day because of the company we will be having then. All of them took time off while we were gone and will be off until tomorrow afternoon. Cook is leaving us sweet breads that we can put in the oven for our present opening breakfast and things we can snack on until Lurlinemas Eve dinner." Samion said.

"We are still making them breakfast the day after Lurlinemas, right?" Glinda asked.

"Yes we are. Some of our traditions have shifted because of our travels and the Masquerade Ball, but not that one. We all look forward to it too much." Gwenot smiled.

"The staff just won't be taking their vacations after that."

"Okay wait. If everyone is going to be going home, are we fending for ourselves for dinner? Is that that the surprise? Lurlinemas Eve dinner at Ilono's?" Glinda said excitedly.

"No Galindadoodle, I'm sorry. No dinner at Ilono's tonight." Samion said and Glinda's face fell.

"Sami don't tease her so." Gwenot chuckled.

"No don't, she does it enough." Glinda said and gently poked Elphie.

"Excuse me?" Elphie said with an arched eyebrow.

"All right fine, I tease you, but don't pick nits when I'm being tormented." Glinda said as pathetically as she could while she was grinning.

"Okay girls, settle down or I may have to give your tickets to someone else" Samion laughed.

"Tickets, to what?" Glinda said back at full bubble.

"To the Frottica Philharmonic Orchestra's Annual Lurlinemas Eve Concert and Buffet." Samion replied holding up four tickets.

Glinda's mouth dropped open and she stared at her father. Samion looked with surprise at his wife, wondering what was going on.

"Wait for it." Gwenot chuckled softly.

They didn't have to wait long for Glinda to let out a squeal of delight and leap at her father to give him a hug.

"Daddy, no. Really? No. These have been sold out since last Lurlinemas. You told me so yourself." Glinda said in rapid-fire excitement and Samion handed her the tickets.

"Oh my Oz, oh my Oz! These are private box seats. How did you get private box seats? Popsicle you are wonderful."

"The box belongs to my firm. Something came up at the last minute and the president couldn't attend so he offered me the tickets. I thought it would be a nice treat for all of us." Samion smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Oh boy yes. The best!" Glinda beamed.

"Elphie, we are dressing up and going out."

"Elphaba." Gwenot said with a chuckle as Glinda danced with her father.

"Every year on Lurlinemas Eve, the Frottica Philharmonic Orchestra puts on a concert for board members, season subscribers and the like. There is a lavish gourmet buffet, vintage wines and decadent desserts. It's black tie, and a great deal of fun."

"Momsie, isn't it fortunate that I brought our evening gowns back home in the last trunk? Do you think they were freshened before they were stored?"

"I had them taken care of yesterday." Gwenot chuckled.

"You think of everything." Glinda sighed and hugged her mother.

"So I take it that everyone is agreeable to going out to the Cultural Center tonight." Samion chuckled and Glinda nodded vigorously as she twirled Elphie around.

"I'm looking forward to it." Elphie smiled.

"Me too. Shimmery Elphie gets to come out to play." Glinda giggled in her ear.

"But we'll talk about that later." She whispered and Elphie blushed furiously.

"Well then now that we have a plan for the evening, why don't get this tree decorated?" Samion said with a big smile, ignoring his daughter's giggle and her fiancée's blush.

"I'll go get us something hot to drink." Gwenot smiled.

"Elphie and I will start laying out the decorations." Glinda bubbled.

"And I will sit here and puff on my pipe." Samion chuckled.

"Yes, I'm very glad some of our traditions are staying in place." Gwenot chuckled then kissed Samion's cheek and headed for the kitchen.

X

"See Elphie this is just like decorating the tree at Namom's." Glinda laughed as she stretched to get a little ceramic doll ornament in exactly the right spot.

"Only bigger." Elphie chuckled as she placed a small glass bulb with a star painted on it, on the tree.

"That was like the dress rehearsal." Glinda giggled then took a sip of her hot cocoa as she admired her work while Elphie stopped Nusee from trying to climb up the tree for the third time.

"This is the first quilted ornament that Galinda ever tried to sew." Gwenot said holding up an oddly shaped tree.

"Sew? You sew?" Elphie said in utter disbelief.

"No, this was my first and last attempt." Glinda chuckled then took the ornament from her mother and sobered.

"I really miss him." Glinda sighed unhappily.

"We all do darling." Gwenot said then kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Jon attempted to teach Galinda to sew. He thought making a simple ornament would be fun for her. After she poked her finger for the second time and was in tears, he reconsidered." Gwenot said.

"It wasn't very much fun." Glinda said with a little smile.

"I would think not." Elphie grinned.

"See this part, that's what I did." Glinda laughed pointing to a few very uneven stitches.

"Creative." Elphie smiled.

"Byjon said it had potential, but that my artistic talents might be better suited to something that did not involve sharp and pointed objects." Glinda chuckled then went to put the ornament on the tree.

"Happy Lurlinemas Byjon. We sure do miss you." Glinda said then went to Elphie's arms for a little cuddle. After a few long beats, she was back on track and they continued to decorate the tree, talk about Byjon and chuckle at Nusee trying to swipe at low hanging ornaments.

"Okay family we are down to the last three things." Samion smiled as he admired the large festively decorated tree.

"I'll get us something to nibble on." Gwenot smiled.

"Elphie and I will decide which we want to do, and get Nusee out of the garland box. Popsicle, you puff on your pipe." Glinda giggled.

"What are the last three things?" Elphie asked as she picked up her Familiar and put him on the sofa with a string of bells.

"The candles, the family ornament and the tree topper. We each do one while we have a snack, that's why Momsie went for fortification." Glinda giggled.

"I see. Well which is your preference my sweet?"

"Last year I did the tree topper and the year before that I did the candles. Well Daddy actually placed them, I just told him where. This year I think we should do the family ornament."

"I'd like that." Elphie smiled and they started to find the perfect spot.

Gwenot returned with a tray of cheese and crackers, drinks and some of Nusee's treats. She sat on the sofa and watched her daughter and her fiancée move a few ornaments around to create the perfect spot for this year's extra special family ornament. She enjoyed watching the girls interact and was grateful that they had been able to have some good family time over the past few evenings. Teaching her daughter to play bridge might not have been the best of ideas, but it had been very amusing and the Crazy Eights game that followed had been fun.

"Well, what do you think? It will go very nicely under the tree topper star." Glinda said with satisfaction.

"I think that is a wonderful spot." Samion said.

"I concur. I think I'll choose the candles. Anyone care to help?" Gwenot smiled.

"Us!" Glinda bounced.

Half an hour later, the candle holders had been clipped onto their selected spots, the small gold taper candles put in, and the tree topper was in place. As Samion lit the candles, Elphie looked at the grand and festive tree. There were different types of colorful garland, all sizes, shapes and types of ornaments made from wood, glass, paper cloth and tin, including ones that Glinda had made over the years. All of the ornaments had stories that she had delighted in hearing and she thought that the holiday tree was like an interesting type of family history.

"My love, look." Glinda said quietly, breaking Elphie's reverie. Elphie looked up and saw a twinkling tree.

"It's beautiful." Elphie said.

"It is indeed Elphaba, well done Uplands, well done." Samion said proudly.

"I think it is our best tree ever." Glinda bubbled.

"Nusee seems to think so anyway." Samion chuckled at the kitten that was staring at one of the candles.

"I'll talk to him." Elphie sighed.

They all spent the next hour or so finishing up the snack and talking about the tree, the concert that night and the impending arrival of friends and family. Elphie volunteered to clean up the snack after Gwenot suggested that Glinda get in a little nap before they left for the concert. There were lots of hugs and kisses before Samion and Gwenot went upstairs.

"I love this Lyndie, all of it. I feel like I've just had a history lesson, a wonderful one." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda to her.

"I've never had any of this, but it seems like I've always had it."

"Elphie, that is so great." Glinda sniffled and Elphie stroked her cheek, kissed her then they held a brief and silent but very significant conversation.

"We should go and take these things to the kitchen then get you ready for a nap."

"Okay, but first…" Glinda grinned as pulled Elphie into the hallway and into the doorway of the parlor then kissed her softly.

"Happy Lurlinemas Eve my love." Glinda sighed then kissed her love again.

"Happy Lurlinemas Eve to you too." Elphie said and returned the kiss.

"I love you, more than I can say. I realized earlier that the tree, this special time, would be repeated. That I will be able to enjoy it every year for the rest of my life. It felt good."

Glinda took Elphie's face in her hands and kissed her softly, then with more vigor.

"Yes it will. We have a whole wonderful lifetime of holidays and family traditions to look forward to." Glinda said quietly.

"But let's not make volunteering to clean up after tree decorating part of it." She added with a grin.

"If you say so my sweet, but a trip to the kitchen before your nap might prove to be a good thing. I hear that gingerbread men were made this morning." Elphie smiled.

"Come on Elphie we need to get tidying." Glinda grinned as she pulled Elphie back into the library.

X

Elphie took the diamond earring from Glinda's hand then performed the ritual. She gently caressed her earlobe, very gently inserted the earring then softly kissed it. After she repeated the process on the other ear Glinda put her head on Elphie shoulder, soaking in the tenderness and love.

"You look beautiful my precious girl, simply stunning." Elphie said softly.

"And you, my shimmery love are exquisite." Glinda replied then kissed Elphie and turned them both towards the mirror. For a short time, Glinda looked at their reflections while she played with their rings. She thought that Elphie looked better in that dress than she ever had. She was wearing it, instead of letting it wear her.

Elphie ran her finger over the dainty finger that was playing with her engagement ring, admiring the beautiful girl in front of her. Her hair was up, golden tendrils strategically falling to frame her delicate neck. Her dark blue, fairly conservative dress accentuated her beautiful form. Elphie touched the necklace that she had given her for her then watched as Glinda brought that finger to her lips and kissed it.

"Look at us Elphie. Aren't we just grand?" Glinda smiled as she indicated she wanted to be twirled.

"I can be no less in your presence my sweet. Shall we dance a few steps before we need to go?"

"I would love to. Can we dance a few more when we return as well?"

"Absolutely." Elphie smiled and took Glinda into her arms.

Gwenot stood in the open doorway of her daughter's room and watched her girl's dance. Seeing them dressed in evening gowns made by Byjon, slowly moving to music only they could hear while gazing deeply into one another's eyes was a wonderful sight, and she knew that it would have thrilled the romantic tailor to no end.

"Brava my darlings." Gwenot said with a smile when the dance ended. Elphie startled but Glinda giggled and curtsied.

"Thanks Momsie!"

"You both look wonderful. An elegant, young engaged couple. We will be leaving in half an hour, so you have time for one more dance." Gwenot chuckled.

"Okay Momsie, we'll be down. You look incredible by the way." Glinda grinned.

"Yes Gwenot, that dress becomes you." Elphie said shyly.

"Thank you my darlings. Now, I must go help your father with his tie." Gwenot said with a slight smile and Glinda giggled.

"Momsie has a thing for Daddy in an evening coat." Glinda chuckled.

"Why do you tell me these things?" Elphie blushed.

"Forgive me. Dance with me and I'll make you forget it." Glinda grinned mischievously. Elphie swept her up and by the time they met Samion and Gwenot downstairs, the comment hadn't been forgotten, but it didn't seem to matter that much anymore.

X

"Elphie, this is amazing." Glinda said as servers put plates with their chosen appetizers down on the formally and lavishly set table in their private box.

"Opulent doesn't even begin to describe it." Elphie agreed as she took in the space before a server held her chair for her to sit down.

"And look at that view of the stage." Glinda said excitedly.

"This is one of the three best private boxes in the theatre. Your mother and I have seen concerts from here a few times, but never like this. All of this even surpasses my expectations." Samion said as he held a chair for his wife.

"This china is absolutely beautiful." Gwenot said.

They continued to talk quietly about the surroundings, the buffet selections and the people they saw as they enjoyed their appetizers and listened to the orchestra warm up. Sommeliers, waiters and other attendants in formal livery were stationed outside in the part of the hallway that housed the private boxes, waiting to be summoned by the ring of the little bell that was on the table. Full buffets, complete with attendants, were set up in various parts of the theatre for convenience but only that section had it's own buffet and staff.

After appetizers during the warm up, they enjoyed a sumptuous dinner during a wonderful performance, with replenishments available during intermission. Samion, Gwenot, Glinda and Elphie all agreed that the dinner and concert were both suburb and delightful. But what happened afterward is what delighted them all the most. At intermission attendants collected requests and dedications that were to be played as an encore during dessert. As they indulged in amazing custards, cakes and pies, the conductor told little stories, announced requests and gave proper attention to dedications for anniversaries, birthdays and other special occasions.

"Ah here is one that we love to play, and our favorite reason to play it. Samion and Gwenot Upland dedicate the Gilkineese Waltz to their daughter to celebrate her recent engagement." The conductor said and Glinda nearly choked on her chocolate truffle cake trying to squeal with delight.

"Momsie and Popsicle, you are the best." She managed to get out.

"We thought a general dedication, without using your names would be discreet enough. I hope that is all right Elphaba. I was caught up in the moment." Samion said.

"As was I." Gwenot smiled.

"It is all right, I think it's wonderful in fact." Elphie said shyly then stood up tentatively.

"Miss Upland, I believe that they are playing our song." Elphie said softly holding out her hand to Glinda who sniffled happily.

"I thought that sounded familiar." Glinda replied with a soft giggle as she rose and went directly into Elphie's arms.

There wasn't very much space, but that did not matter to Glinda and Elphie. All that time dancing in their dorm room made them expert at making the most of a confined space and both Samion and Gwenot were impressed. They curtsied to one another when the song ended then Elphie delighted Glinda once again with a soft kiss before seating her.

Glinda was extra bubbly throughout the rest of the encore section, especially when they found out that the last song was an old favorite that they had learned at the bar in Shiz, and it was a sing-along.

"Daddy this has been the best Lurlinemas ever. I mean ever." Glinda gushed after the house lights came up.

"I can only concur Galindadoodle." Samion smiled as his daughter danced him around the table.

"This was an amazing evening." Elphie smiled as Samion transferred Glinda to her and swept up his wife.

"Was?" Glinda said with a little pout.

"I misspoke. This part of the evening has been amazing." Elphie said with a blush.

"Much better." Glinda grinned.

Glinda gave Elphie a kiss then took her arm and followed her parents out of the box and into the group of milling around well-dressed people. They mingled and chatted about the concert for a time. Glinda was in her element and Elphie held on to Glinda's arm proudly and with a good deal of confidence. But after an hour or so, it began to tax Elphie and bore Glinda so Gwenot suggested that they leave.

Back at home, Samion and Gwenot brought appropriate nightcaps into the library for the girls, but excused themselves for the night. After long hugs and sincere thank yous, and one don't stay up too late, directed at Glinda. Glinda and Elphie were left alone in the library.

"Light the tree Elphie." Glinda said.

"All right my precious." Elphie said then went to the mantel to get a match.

"No Elphie." Glinda chuckled.

"F-l-a-m-a, them." She said afraid to say the word after what happened on the train.

"Lyndie, no. What if I set the tree on fire instead." Elphie said.

"You won't, you are too precise." Glinda replied and Nusee mewled.

"See he agrees with me." She giggled.

"How do you know he wasn't backing me up? He is my Familiar after all." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Okay ask him, flat out. Whatever he says goes. Okay?"

"Lyndie… oh all right." Elphie sighed with a smile and picked Nusee up.

"But I'm only humoring you."

"I'll take that." Glinda chuckled.

"Nuisance, Glinda thinks I can light the candles on the tree with no problem, I am afraid I will burn it down." Elphie said then put the kitten on the floor between them.

"She thinks you know best, so what do you think?" Elphie said with a smile. Nusee looked at her and blinked then toddled over to Glinda, stood by her feet and started to groom himself.

"Don't gloat." Elphie grinned before Glinda could comment, but her eyes and smile did not comply.

Elphie closed her eyes, concentrated, saw what she wanted and said the word. When she heard Glinda's excited clapping, she opened her eyes and saw a twinkling tree.

"And I believe in you, although you never asked me to." Glinda sang in Elphie's ear then kissed her firmly before they settled on the sofa to sip their nightcaps and talk about the concert, the dedicated song and their dance.

"I think I owe you a dance." Elphie smiled after the drinks were gone and they were sufficiently caught up on kisses.

"A dance? As in one?" Glinda said with a pouty smile.

"I was thinking one nice long dance before we get ready for bed. It is very late." Elphie said.

"And Lurlinemas is tomorrow, I can't believe I've been so distracted that I didn't remember that. You are a terrible influence." Glinda grinned.

"So the concert was no distraction at all." Elphie said as she led Glinda to the space in front of the tree.

"Compared to you, all shimmery and beautiful in that dress, none at all." Glinda grinned and put music on the victrola. Elphie sparkled the ceiling and turned off the lights. They danced, then danced, kissed and caressed by candle and magicked starlight until Glinda yawned.

X

"I thought we were going to have some sort of matching nightwear." Elphie said as she put on her nightdress after a very complicated, but enticing disrobing process.

"Oh we do…or we will. I can't believe I never told you about the Lurlinemas Fairies." Glinda said as she put some gifts into Elphie's arms.

"Fairies?" Elphie said with arched eyebrows.

"And what are we doing with these?"

"Putting them under the tree, come on. I'll tell you everything on the way."

"Lurlinemas Fairies come after children fall asleep on Lurlinemas Eve and leave presents for them, if they've been good." Glinda said quietly as they made their way down the dimly lit stairs, with Nusee leading the way.

"What do they leave if they are not good?" Elphie chuckled.

"I have no idea. I was always very good." Glinda giggled.

"Of course." Elphie smiled.

"The LF's bring new nightdresses too." Glinda said as they put their gifts under the tree.

"And don't look at me like that, I know that the Lurlinemas Fairies are just a myth. Finding that out was very traumatic too." Glinda smiled as she took Elphie's hand.

"Really? In what way?" Elphie asked as they headed back up the steps.

"Well, I loved the stories of the Lurlinemas Fairies. Momsie told me and there are lots of children's books about them. We'll dig some out tomorrow. One year, I was ten, I tried to wait up to see them, but I fell asleep behind the sofa in the parlor. I was devastated when I noises woke me up and I saw Momsie and Daddy putting the presents under the tree instead of a fairy. Glinda said as they removed their robes then sat on Glinda's bed.

"I can imagine that was very confusing." Elphie said.

"Confusing nothing I was furious. I felt lied to, told them so then took the presents that I made for them out from under the tree and ran to my room." Glinda chuckled.

"Goodness. I assume since you are not still in temper tantrum mode that you got over it." Elphie chuckled and Glinda playfully batted at her. Nusee took this as the start of a game and batted her too.

"My parents followed me upstairs and talked to me about myths, traditions and the spirit of Lurlinemas. They even told me how they found out. I wasn't exactly appeased, but I sort of understood. I also compared notes with my friends, just to be sure. The next year, I asked them if we could still do things like we've always done them and we have to this day. It's nice." Glinda grinned.

"So at some point this morning, new nightclothes will magically appear in our rooms and presents under the tree." Elphie asked with a smile.

"Yep, that's how it works." Glinda said and gave Elphie a kiss then tried to give her another.

"Now, didn't you say that no gifts came until everyone was asleep?" Elphie smiled.

"I said children, Miss NitPicky." Glinda giggled.

"Well, better safe than sorry. We should go to bed my sweet, it is beyond late."

"I'm too excited to sleep…or at least to sleep alone."

"You are shameless, truly shameless." Elphie chuckled but got in under the covers beside Glinda.

"Sing to me." Glinda said after several long, very nice kisses.

"Snuggle close my sweet." Elphie said and Glinda complied.

"I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words, your smile has really thrown me…" Elphie sang and by the time she was finished, Glinda was asleep.

Elphie lay there for quite awhile with Glinda in her arms, thinking about the day and how wonderful it had been. Eventually she got out of bed, put a pillow in her spot and went to get her journal, pen and glasses. She settled in on the sofa with Nusee and jotted things down. It was still a novelty to her to write down good and fun things, but it made her feel good. It was not too long after dawn when she heard a sound behind her and turned.

"Happy Lurlinemas Elphaba." Gwenot said quietly as she came into Glinda's room holding two very gaily-wrapped packages.

"I'm playing Lurlinemas Fairy." She chuckled.

"Glinda told me about that." Elphie smiled.

"It became easier to get away with once she figured out that it was us." Gwenot chuckled and put the gifts on the fireplace mantel.

"She told me all about that too."

"I'm sure she will be up soon. Growing up has in no way diminished her excitement about Lurlinemas morning."

"She was excited last night."

"I have no doubt. Well Samion is playing Fairy downstairs and I am off to put the sweet breads in the oven. I'll see you soon I'm sure." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure too. Happy Lurlinemas Gwenot."

"To you to darling." Gwenot said then gave Elphie a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh and Elphaba." Gwenot said on her way out.

"No peeking." She chuckled pointing to the gifts on the mantel. Elphie arched her eyebrows in amusement, nodded and wondered how many times that her precious Lyndie had heard those words.


	20. Chapter 20

"Happy Lurlinemas Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she bounced over to Elphie, gave her a quick, but substantial kiss and Nusee a pat on the head then skipped over to the mantel.

"The Lurlinemas Fairy came." She chuckled as she took the gifts from their traditional spot.

"And she looked remarkably like your mother." Elphie smiled as she took the packages from Glinda so she could sit down.

"You were awake?" Glinda said with a little pout.

"I was, but happily so. She told me not to peek." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"I used to try and peek when I was younger."

"I figured that. I remember Manif said that he was a package shaker." Elphie said and chuckled at Glinda poking the soft package and Nusee batting at the ribbons that were dangling down.

"Jilla was a shaker." Glinda giggled.

"Let's open them and see what Momsie found for us. I love this part, even more this year because we will match."

"You first my precious." Elphie said, completely enthralled with the type of excitement she saw in her love's eyes.

"Together Elphie." Glinda grinned and took Elphie's hands in hers, caressed them softly then kissed them.

"These precious hands are going to be opening quite a few gifts today, will they be okay with that?"

"They are getting used to it." Elphie smiled.

"But only time will tell if the person that they are attached to will. I've gotten so many lovely gifts already." Elphie said and the gratefulness and awe that Glinda was feeling from her love made her a little sad because she had only received two so far. Three if she counted her snow cloak.

"Oh I think that she will be all right if remembers what we've been talking about." Glinda replied with a smile then gave Elphie a very reassuring kiss.

"She does." Elphie smiled.

"Good. Now let's get started so we can change into them and get downstairs. On three, ready; one, two, three…" Glinda said and started to rip the wrapping on the gift while Elphie looked at her.

"I thought we were going to do this together." Glinda said.

"Why were you counting?" Elphie asked.

"So we could…oh…" Glinda giggled.

"I'm sorry my love. On three means that you do whatever it is when the person counts to three."

"Ah. I see. Okay then start again." Elphie chuckled.

"Unwrap on three. Ready?" Glinda asked and Elphie nodded.

"One, two three." She laughed and ripped off the rest of her paper and bounced happily when she saw the nightclothes.

"These are wonderful don't you think…"

Glinda grinned when she saw that her love was still carefully removing the ribbons and happily waited for her to catch up.

X

"Elphie these are the best Lurlinemas nightclothes ever." Glinda bubbled as she looked at them in the mirror. The were identically dressed in midnight blue, flannel lined, satin nightdresses with small white snowmen and snowflakes on them, matching satin robes and thick knitted slipper socks with leather soles.

"This is very comfortable and…rather whimsical." Elphie smiled.

"I'm glad that you approve." Glinda bubbled.

"So your father will be wearing snowmen too?" Elphie asked.

"Dark blue satin pajamas for sure, and I'll bet there is a snowman somewhere." Glinda laughed.

"I can't believe that you have been so patient. I assumed that you would have dragged me out of here all ready, bubbling all the way." Elphie said after a very nice kiss.

"I'm going easy on you because it is your first Lurlinemas morning. Next year however…" Glinda trailed off with a mischievous giggle.

"I consider my self dually warned." Elphie chuckled.

"Good. Now, ready to go downstairs?" Glinda said happily.

"On three?" Elphie chuckled.

"You are wonderful and I love you." Glinda laughed.

"One." She said as she took Elphie's hand and tugged her towards the door.

"Two." Elphie said then pulled Glinda out of the door before she could say three.

"Hey!" Glinda squealed happily then shouted happy Lurlinemas as they hurried down the hall with Nusee at their heels.

X

Elphie stopped in the doorway of the library and tried to make sense of the scene. The tree was lit and sparkling and there was a mountain of festively wrapped gifts underneath it. She had never seen so many presents in one place. Nessa used to receive many gifts for her birthday, but that in no way compared to this.

"Deep breath my love. They are not all for us." Glinda said softly then wiggled happily.

"But a lot are."

"Well there you are. We thought you might have forgotten what day it is." Samion chuckled as he and Gwenot came towards the library.

"Happy Lurlinemas! " Glinda said and gave enthusiastic hugs and kisses to her parents then Elphie followed suit in a slightly more subdued fashion.

"Momsie, these night clothes are perfect, I love them." Glinda grinned as she looked over her father's pajamas.

"It's right here Galindadoodle." Samion chuckled as he undid his robe enough to reveal the snowman on the breast pocket of his pajama top.

"See I told you he'd have one Elphie." Glinda grinned.

"You win my treasure." He said to Gwenot.

"I usually do." Gwenot chuckled then kissed her husband before he started back down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Come my darlings, let's get comfortable. Your father will be serving breakfast this morning." Gwenot chuckled and Glinda giggled.

Glinda and Elphie got settled on the sofa that was at an angle to the tree and Gwenot sat in a chair across from them. They both explained why there were four oversized and obviously stuffed, stripped stockings hanging on the fireplace mantel that were to stay there untouched until after dinner.

Samion soon arrived with a cart of fresh from the oven cinnamon buns, cranberry rolls, fig buns and a plate of special chicken treats for Nusee, as well as carafes of coffee, hot cocoa, juice and milk. As they selected the things that they wanted, Elphie was given a brief, but very amusing history of how Lurlinemas mornings started while Glinda was growing up, everything from her coming in and bouncing on her parents bed at two or three in the morning to trying to surprise her parents with breakfast to being found sitting under the tree with her presents gathered around her.

"They conveniently left out how I very helpfully gathered their gifts in separate piles too and how one year I waited very patiently for them to come downstairs." Glinda chuckled trying to defend her honor.

"She did do that. Last year wasn't it?" Samion laughed.

"It only matters that I did." Glinda said with confidence.

"And I did this morning too."

"I can't argue with that, but you did say that you were just going easy on me this year." Elphie smiled.

"Oh hush you." Glinda giggled.

"Well I think that we should just enjoy the morning as it unfolds and worry about next year, next year." Gwenot smiled.

"That's a wise idea. That will give Elphaba another year to rub off on our darling daughter." Samion smiled then lit his pipe.

"Hey! How do you know that I won't rub off on her? She may very well become the excited mess on Lurlinemas morning." Glinda said. Elphie looked at her in amusement, Gwenot arched an elegant eyebrow as she chuckled and Samion laughed outright.

"It could happen." Glinda said defensively.

"It could my sweet. We both know that anything is possible." Elphie grinned then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"That's better." Glinda grinned and reached for another fig bun.

"Possible, yes. Probable, no." Elphie said with a soft chuckle.

"I heard that." Glinda giggled.

"I thought we would break with tradition just a little and not open a Lurlinemas Fairy gift first." Gwenot said when she saw Samion start to comment.

"Oh boy!" Glinda said and Samion went to get two small wrapped boxes from on the tree.

"We would like to give you these first because they are more engagement gifts."

"The ring dilemma solution." Glinda grinned as she took her box and smiled reassuringly at Elphie as she took hers.

"We hope so." Gwenot smiled.

Elphie looked at Glinda and followed her lead in unwrapping her gift. Inside of each simple box was a velvet pouch containing a chain, white gold for Elphie and gold for Glinda.

"Momsie, this is…it's…" Glinda started as she held up the chain

"Perfect." Elphie finished.

"Samion reminded me that I couldn't wear my rings when I was pregnant, and that provided us with the idea."

"You wore them on a chain around your neck." Glinda said as the implications hit her.

"Close to your heart." She sighed.

"That's right. Your father had a gold chain specially made for me and we had these specially made for you two, so the rings will fall in just the right place to be safely tucked away." Gwenot smiled and Glinda giggled then whispered something to Elphie who blushed, but nodded.

Glinda held out her hand so that Elphie could remove her ring then she put it on her thin, very elegant chain and Elphie put it around her neck, giving her a soft kiss, chaste kiss in the process.

"Momsie this is perfect. Just perfect." Glinda sniffled as she took off Elphie's ring then put it on her chain and around her neck.

"This is a wonderful solution to the problem." Elphie said as she fingered the delicate white gold chain.

"We retained the same alchemist that spun the thread for Galinda's pearls to create these. They are delicate and feminine but very strong, as are the specially designed clasps." Samion said.

Glinda went over to her parents and gave them both a long hug as she sniffled how much she loved them and how happy she was. Elphie gave them hugs, thanked them and tried very hard to maintain her perspective. She told herself that just because she knew what it took and how expensive it was to spin gold in this manner, did not mean that she could over think the gift. It was the perfect gift to solve the problem of wearing their engagement rings at Shiz and Samion and Gwenot loved and supported them. That was the point, and what mattered.

Samion and Gwenot watched as Elphie silently removed the chain from around their daughter's neck then slowly slip the ring back onto her finger and Glinda do the same with Elphie all while never breaking their adoring gaze.

"Look at how the look at one another Gwen. I think we just saw them propose to each other all over again." Samion whispered.

"I think we did too." Gwenot whispered back.

"Lurlinemas could end right now and I'd still be the happiest girl in all of Oz." Glinda sighed happily.

"Hear that Gwen we can return all of the gifts." Samion chuckled.

"I don't want you to go to all of that trouble." Glinda giggled happily.

"That's very considerate of you darling. Shall we continue opening presents then?" Gwenot smiled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily and Elphie couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face, delighting in her love's obvious joy in the whole situation.

X

Glinda commented that the Lurlinemas Fairy had been very generous this year as they took their time opening up gifts. She received some new blouses and skirts, perfume, lotions, bath beads, a new manicure set complete with new nail polish colors and a new purse. Elphie received some rare first edition books, regular notebooks, graphing notebooks, as well as some specially bound laboratory logbooks, a special organizer for her desk drawer that was full of supplies such as pens, pencils, erasers, different sizes of rulers and other similar items and a new lamp for her desk.

Samion and Gwenot also received similar type general gifts from the Lurlinemas Fairy, and there was even a gift for Nusee, which amused Elphie to no end. It had taken her awhile to settle into the rhythm of opening so many gifts. After she had opened the first one, laboratory log books, she had wanted to protest getting more, but feeling Glinda's soft pat on her leg reminded her that all of this was the way it was supposed to be. Seeing Glinda's delight with every gift, no matter whose it was, helped Elphie settle down as well. All the gifts were admired and commented on, and there was an occasional, 'isn't it wonderful how the Lurlinemas Fairy always knows what is perfect?' that made Elphie smile.

Gwenot knew that Elphaba was working very hard to get into the light-hearted spirit of opening gifts and was very grateful that she was. What struck her most in all of this was her daughter's reaction, she was honestly and sincerely much more delighted in Elphaba's gifts than in her own. It was just another testament to how much she had matured and Gwenot was proud of her.

"I think that the Lurlinemas Fairy left a couple more gifts under here. Yep, and they marked to Glinda and Elphaba." Samion said as he brought out a box out from under the tree.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled and Elphie deferred the opening of the gift to her.

"Oh look Elphie, new towels…matching towels, hand towels and washing cloths. Ohhhh extra soft cloths for you too. This is great, and very coupley." Glinda bubbled.

"That Fairy certainly is a marvel." Elphie smiled.

"You open the other one Elphie." Glinda said with a big grin, tapping the box between them.

"All right."

"Oh wow, new recordings. I love it." Glinda said excitedly.

"Me too and look here's one by that duo we heard that time on the Plaza. Juliwa Hapiur on the flute and Brilin Nerqa on the violin. They were wonderful." Elphie said holding up one of the recordings.

"Yes they were. That Fairy certainly outdid herself this year." Glinda said smiling at her parents.

"Darlings, we have a gift for the two of you as well." Gwenot said after they had looked through all of the recordings.

"I love couple gifts." Glinda bubbled.

"It's a good thing you are a part of a couple then." Elphie laughed softly.

"Together Elphie." Glinda said with a little sigh and Elphie undid the bows then Glinda ripped off the paper.

"Oh Momsie." Glinda said after Elphie opened the box. Inside was a small, elegant silver tray and on it were two silver hairbrushes, with an E etched into one and a G etched into the other.

"These are beautiful." Elphie said as she picked up the brush with her initial to examine it.

"Pamil told us about the woman who makes brushes for her salon. She crafted the bristles for your specific hair types." Gwenot smiled.

"We have a couple gift for you too." Glinda said and bubbled her way over to the tree. She handed the gift to her mother, and then bounced on her heel beside her as she waited for them to open it.

"Why these are lovely…" Samion started.

"A crystal decanter and two glasses for night caps. Aren't they beautiful?" Glinda said excitedly before her father could finish.

"They are and will go very nicely…" Gwenot tried.

"We thought they'd be perfect for that little bar thingy set up in Momsie's parlor." Glinda grinned.

"We couldn't agree more." Gwenot chuckled.

"Thank you darlings." Samion said.

We got them at our friend Bird Wing's shop, he's a Quadling glassblower." Glinda said as she sat down by Elphie.

"They liked them." Glinda said with a satisfied giggle.

"So I heard." Elphie laughed.

"Will you open my gift to you now Elphie?" Glinda said excitedly after they had taken the decanter and glasses out of their wooden box and admired them.

"Yes?" Elphie said as a question looking towards Gwenot, who merely smiled and nodded.

"I hope you like this Elphie, I saw it while…" Glinda said in rapid-fire style as she retrieved the gift from under the tree.

"Darling, why don't you let Elphaba have the pleasure of opening it and seeing what it is before hearing its history." Gwenot said softly.

"Oh…sorry Elphie. I'm very excited." Glinda said more or less apologetically.

"Yes, you are." Elphie said and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"And I love you like that. I'm sure I will love your gift as well." She said with only a moderate blush, and Glinda bounced happily.

Elphie unwrapped a medium sized wooden box that looked somewhat like a book, with a latch and hinges. Carved into the top were chess pieces and her initials.

"Open the box my love." Glinda said when Elphie looked a little confused and she did. The box opened to be a simply carved chessboard.

"It's a chess board." Elphie said quietly as she ran her finger over the light and dark, square wooden tiles that made up the playing field.

"Yep. And look here, on either side there is a space to store the pieces." Glinda said removing the covers on the spaces to reveal elegantly carved pieces made of dark Fosswood and light Quoxwood.

"Lyndie…oh my look at these." Elphie said as she removed the light colored queen and ran her hands over it.

"They are beautiful. Very detailed, but still simple. I love it, I do. Thank you my precious." Elphie said and took a wiggly, elated Glinda into her arms and gave her a long hug while Samion and Gwenot examined the set.

Glinda told them about finding it the day they were looking for a re-engagement gift for Dani and Manif and knowing that it was perfect for Elphie.

"It's portable and will fit in your satchel, like a book." Glinda giggled.

"It is a very unique design for a chess set. And very well made." Samion said.

"It's perfect Lyndie. I truly love it." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda another hug and a chaste kiss.

"I would give you your gift now, but I was informed that it would be best to wait until the last thing."

"Lurlinemas intrigue! I love it." Glinda bubbled and Elphie couldn't help but chuckle because she had expected a pout.

"So who's next?" Glinda said happily.

First, Glinda opened a gift from her father, a set of books on different watercolor painting styles from all over Oz, that she loved. Next, Gwenot opened a beautifully painted ceramic piece with slots for correspondence, stationary, envelopes and included a matching letter opener. Gwenot proclaimed it beautiful and just what she needed, much to Elphie's obvious relief. Glinda gave Samion a tie that had pipes on it, that she thought would go great with the pipe tie clasp she found for him at the Curio shop.

Elphie opened what Samion called an accordion portfolio, because it expanded like an accordion to separate and organize files and papers. It had her initials and the Shiz emblem on the side. Glinda loved it as much as Elphie did and tried to put her chess set into it. Gwenot received ruby and diamond earrings with a matching bracelet from Samion that Glinda insisted be put on the official list of things that she could borrow.

Then it was back to Glinda, who was absolutely delighted with the new cocktail dress, with matching shoes and purse from her mother. Samion opened a set tobacco pouches, embossed with the names of his favorite blends and teased Elphie that he was not quite that old and forgetful yet. Elphie was completely taken aback with her new cocktail dress and matching shoes that she received from Gwenot. Glinda however, was beyond thrilled because their dresses complimented each other perfectly in both color and style. Gwenot adored the set of unique figurines that Glinda brought her from Munchkinland to add to her collection. Samion was overjoyed at opening his gift from Gwenot to see train tickets, and a complete itinerary for an antique auction weekend in Quox.

"Now we have one more gift left." Samion smiled.

"To me, from my fiancée!" Glinda bubbled and bounced.

"Oh that's right, then we have two left." Samion chuckled.

"Daddy!" Glinda said.

"We can't forget little Nusee here." Samion said pointing to the kitten that had been hiding under, pouncing on and trying to shred the wrapping paper that was on the floor.

"You got him another gift? But that little toy box with his name on it and the supply of furry balls was more than enough." Elphie said, not sure how to feel.

"I'm not sure there is such a thing as enough furry balls. He seems to lose them as fast as he gets them. And the toy box was mainly to appease Hensign." Samion chuckled.

"He needed a place to put all the furry balls he found under the furniture."

Glinda got a case of the giggles over that and by the time they ended Elphie felt better about her Familiar receiving gifts.

"You do the honors Elphaba." Samion said as he maneuvered a rather large oddly wrapped package over to her. It was almost as tall as she was.

"I wondered who that was for." Glinda bounced and helped Elphie tear off the paper.

"What in Oz?" Elphie said.

"It's like a tree house." Glinda exclaimed and went to get Nusee.

"It is called a cat tree. I saw one in the Emerald City, in a boutique that specializes in pet items." Gwenot smiled.

"They have boutiques that…you know, never mind." Elphie chuckled and shook her head.

"Try it out Nusee. Look there's a place to hide and platforms to climb on." Glinda said excitedly as she put the kitten on the top and he sniffed, pawed, and climbed around it with a kitten's exuberance.

"The lady at the shop said that people in apartments use these to give their cats a place of their own, so to speak and a way to be able to look out of the window." Gwenot said.

"Trezia said they are also useful as a place for cats to scratch instead of on the furniture. That is why part of it is bark-like and part is carpet." Samion said.

"I can't get over this, it's…" Elphie started.

"It's perfect." Glinda finished as she stroked Elphie's hand.

"He does seem to like it. I thank you on his behalf." Elphie said and they all chuckled when a tiny paw poked out of a hole in the house part and tried to bat at the tie on Samion's robe.

"Let me know when you are finished playing with Nusee and I will give you your gift." Elphie chuckled as Glinda put bows on Nusee's tree for him to knock off then pounce on.

"Oh…sorry Nusee, intrigue awaits." Glinda grinned and stood in front of Elphie expectantly.

"Happy Lurlinemas my sweet." Elphie said and handed her a long thin box that contained a note.

"An award-winning artist needs to properly indulge her muse and she can do so upstairs at the end of the hallway, last door on the right." Glinda read and wiggled with anticipation.

"The empty maid's room. Elphie you hid my present. How fun. Come on." Glinda squealed, took Elphie's hand and started to run out of the door.

"We are right behind you darling." Gwenot smiled when she stopped and looked at them.

Glinda ran up the stairs pulling Elphie along with her. When they reached the room, Elphie stopped her opening the door.

"Close your eyes my precious girl, so you can take in your gift properly." Elphie said. Glinda giggled and put herself in front of Elphie and Elphie's hand over eyes.

"Ah of course, like when you saw the garzebo for the first time." Elphie said as she covered her love's eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Great Oz how you love me." Glinda sighed.

"More with every breath I take. I hope you like your gift."

"I love it already." Glinda said then wiggled as she heard the door open and kept wiggling as Elphie guided her inside. She stopped wiggling and inhaled when Elphie removed her hand.

"Welcome to your studio my sweet artist." Elphie whispered.

"You painted me a picture." Glinda whispered when her eyes landed on the largest easel.

"Let's not get carried away Lyndie." Elphie chuckled as she followed Glinda over.

"There's you." Glinda said pointing to a pathetic green stick figure with black lines for hair.

"And me." She pointed to an equally pathetic sort of pink stick figure with yellow squiggly lines for hair and she could only guess from the pink and green blur in between them, that they were holding hands.

"And that's a tree. You remembered your lesson from our meadow and there's Lyndie loves Elphie, in a heart." She sighed. It was not a good painting by any means…but she loved it with all of her heart.

"Elphie, I can't believe you painted for me." She sniffled as she put her arms around Elphie's neck and hugged her furiously and kissed her softly then gazed into her eyes for several long beats. She knew that there would be ample time for proper thank yous later.

"I'm glad that you like my painting, and my gift." Elphie said and gave Glinda a final squeeze.

"But when…where…Elphie look at all of these things." Glinda said after a few minutes of taking it all in from Elphie's arms. There were many well- organized shelves and benches and even a small sofa and table in the corner. She waved to her parents, who were watching from the doorway then started to explore in earnest.

"These are professional quality supplies. Two different easels, all three textures of paper, covered and open palettes, so many different brushes, and my Oz all the paint, tubes and pans. You even have the special effects mediums…do you know how hard ox gall is to come by. There are even proper supplies for gouache painting. And sketching things, cloths, water jars, everything. Elphie …"

"Let's sit my love and I will tell you all about it. It's quite simple really." Elphie said as she led Glinda to the sofa. Gwenot conjured two chairs and she and Samion joined them.

"I won all of these things at the auction we attended in Wittica." Elphie said.

"Really?" Glinda said.

"She did very well with that bid, I was very proud of her." Samion smiled.

"I asked if these would be an appropriate Lurlinemas gift for you. I was going to set them up in your room, your father suggested in here. He helped me while you and your mother were out shopping." Elphie said.

"Elphaba took great care in here, she wanted it to be perfect. She became very excited when she recognized one of your mediums as something from her lab." Samion chuckled.

"Which one Elphie?" Glinda giggled, imagining the look on her love's face at that moment.

"Gum arabic, it reduces the surface tension of liquids and…never mind." Elphie smiled at the familiar baffled but attentive look on her love's face.

"I'll bet we can put your lab version to work in here too." Glinda said happily.

"Thank you for helping her Daddy and for giving me this room as a studio."

"I was manual labor, and it has good light. I remember that being of importance." Samion chuckled.

"You did add one thing." Elphie said with a grin.

"That's right I did." Samion laughed and pointed to the hooks on the wall.

"Daddy! Some of your old shirts for smocks just like when I was little." Glinda squealed and hugged her father.

"There are regular smocks as well and some aprons, but I couldn't resist." Samion chuckled.

"I'm glad that you couldn't. I love it. Come on I'll give you a tour." Glinda said excitedly.

For almost an hour, Glinda was an excited mess as she showed her family all of her new things. They even put on old shirts or smocks over their robes, mixed colors and tried to paint a holiday picture. Elphie enjoyed the mixing part and showed everyone what she meant by gum arabic reducing the surface tension of liquids.

We'll put these on the icebox door and surprise Cook." Samion laughed as they walked back downstairs after cleaning up the studio.

"My drawings used to go on there." Glinda giggled.

"Her drawings went everywhere." Gwenot laughed.

They all went to the kitchen, hung the attempts at artwork then gathered the sandwiches, cheese and fruit that Cook had left them for lunch, then went back to the library. As per tradition, they sat amongst the scattered gifts eating their lunch and talking about their gifts and what they were going do with them. They flipped through books, put on one of Elphie and Glinda's recordings, admired clothing, jewelry and generally had a very good time. Elphie even tried on Gwenot's ruby bracelet, much to Glinda's delight and Glinda put on her father's tie, much to Elphie's amusement.

"I have an idea." Gwenot chuckled as Samion held up Elphie's new dress.

"I don't think this is my size my treasure." Samion chuckled and Glinda succumbed to a case of the giggles at the thought.

"It's also not your color, but that was not my idea." Gwenot laughed and Elphie smiled as she caught on.

"Why don't we dress for dinner?"

"We can model our new, coordinated dresses!" Glinda exclaimed excitedly.

"Ooooh and I can do our nails too and I'll draw you an oil bath. What fun."

"Galinda seems to approve of my idea, how about you Elphaba?" Gwenot smiled.

"Well, I may not actually model and doing nails is up for negotiation, but I think that sounds nice." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda smiled.

"We'll do it up right then. Cocktails in here before dinner." Samion smiled.

"We'll be here." Glinda grinned.

There was a round of hugs and more thank yous before Samion and Gwenot excused themselves to go upstairs.

"Can we just sit in here for a bit?" Elphie asked and Glinda took her to the sofa and they settled into a snuggle. They sat quietly, looking at the twinkling tree, playing with fingers and stroking hair. Glinda knew that Elphie was not overwhelmed, but she was processing everything.

"My wish came true you know." Glinda said quietly after a time.

"The one I made on the Holiday Trail."

"I knew it. You wished for me to get new formal wear." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, I did not." Glinda giggled.

"Not this time anyway." She said and Elphie chuckled.

"I wished that you would be able to be happy with all of this and not be overwhelmed by your gifts."

"I started to become overwhelmed, and in a way it seemed easier to be. But I enjoyed myself so much watching you and your parents opening gifts. My father would consider all of this sinful excess and I will admit that it still seems like too much. But as we've been sitting here, I really thought about my gifts. Most of them are very practical, your parents had to really think to get me such perfect things. They had to pay attention and know me. And I sort of know them too because even though you approved, I selected good gifts for them. I was relieved that they liked them."

"That's my girl." Glinda sniffled.

"You and your parent's have done so much to not only make this easy on me, but to help me understand the traditions, activities and expectations. I could do no less than to work just as hard to incorporate it into my thinking, to immerse myself in it and try to be a part of it. I'm not sure I will ever be comfortable receiving gifts, but I'm already very fond of giving them." Elphie said with a smile.

"Are you saying that you are really feeling like a part of this family and are enjoying all the rights and privileges thereof, including being spoiled at Lurlinemas." Glinda giggled.

"I guess I am." Elphie chuckled.

"And it is because you love me so very much."

"I do, I really do." Glinda said with a vigorous nod.

"And I love you." Elphie said then kissed Glinda softly. Glinda returned the kiss then the moment overtook them and they engaged in a more substantial kiss.

"Uh-oh." Glinda giggled as she removed her lips from Elphie's.

Someone is here." She said and peeked over Elphie's shoulder to see Hensign getting ready to knock on the door.

"Hi Hensign Happy Lurlinemas! Did you have fun with your family?" Glinda bubbled as she stroked Elphie's hand then stood up.

"Happy Lurlinemas Misses. I had a very enjoyable time with my family." Hensign said with a small smile.

"I'm glad. Well we will just get out of your way. We have to get ready for dinner. We received new cocktail dresses." Glinda said happily.

"How nice for you. This year's night clothes selection is very festive." Hensign said.

"Daddy's had a snowman on his breast pocket." Glinda giggled as she took Elphie's hand and started out of the library.

"How very whimsical." Hensign replied.

"That's what Elphie said about them," Glinda said and Elphie smiled, but was still blushing.

Elphie called for Nusee and they made their way upstairs. When they were safely in Glinda's room Elphie exhaled.

"It's okay. We are engaged and engaged people kiss on the sofa in the library." She said.

"Yes they do." Glinda said with a stifled giggle.

"They also kiss in the privacy of their bedrooms. And it just so happens that we are in one now."

"You don't say." Elphie smiled and accepted a soft kiss. Fifteen minutes later, Glinda was conjuring up a tub of warm oil for Elphie and Elphie was drawing a tub of lukewarm water with bubbles for Glinda.

"Thank you my love." Glinda said to Elphie as they met in the hall.

"And thank you." Elphie smiled and accepted a kiss.

"I meant for the reason I need a lukewarm bath." Glinda giggled.

"Well it is a festive day." Elphie smiled.

"That was certainly festive. Come over and dress with me when you're done and maybe we can make it whimsical too." Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie very playfully then Elphie grinned, patted her on the bottom and sent her to bathe wondering if all their Lurlinemases would be like this.


	21. Chapter 21

Glinda awoke from a very interesting dream still feeling Elphie's fingers trace slowly down her spine, just like they did when Elphie unzipped her dress when they were getting ready for bed after an absolutely incredible evening.

Dinner had been wonderful. A casual, relaxed atmosphere and delicious traditional foods, just like Lurlinemas dinner should be. But dancing in the music room afterwards had been even better than dinner. Everything had been perfect; the sparkled ceiling with falling stars, flickering candles reflecting off the mirrored wall, all sorts of music, her elegant parents and most importantly her beautiful fiancée. Elphie had looked so good in her new dress, it was flowing where it should flow and had a hint of snugness where snugness was a bonus.

"She was sexy as hell." Glinda sighed as she thought about dancing with her love, gliding around the floor after her parents left, twirling, dipping and stealing kisses. That dress was made for dancing and Glinda had expressed her delight in that fact in no uncertain terms.

"And she made her feelings about my dress abundantly clear as she was removing it." She sighed again then happily closed her eyes and relived the rest of that wonderful experience.

She could feel Elphie's kisses on her neck and down her back, her soft fingers caressing her arms as she slid the dress off, then her hands encircling her waist to caress her stomach before they moved slowly under the silk of her brassiere.

"Oh great Oz!" Glinda said as she hurriedly got out of bed to splash water on her face.

"It's so much easier to control my reactions when she's actually touching me." She exhaled as she patted her face dry.

"Oh how I want her, want to feel her on me, in me, coursing through me. I want to make love, over and over again. I want to feel her, how her skins heats up and how she responds to my touch, smell her sweat blend with her oils and hear her soft breathy moans. Oh Oz how I want to feel her delicate area pressing gently against mine so I can savor the pulsations. I want to make love, not just dream about it." She whispered to her reflection then splashed her face again and removed her nightdress, exposing her skin to the cold air. It felt good.

"But you can't and you know it." Glinda reminded herself rather firmly as she went to get a fresh nightdress.

"Sex is not an option now, but after sex cuddles could be." She grinned then padded across the hall, but came right back, disappointed and worried because Elphie was not in her room. She quickly put on a robe and slippers and headed downstairs.

X

Elphie awoke from a confusing dream that had shifted between being mildly distressing and rather interesting. After watching Glinda sleeping all curled in a little ball and happily mumbling, she felt the need to go downstairs. The day had been so good and she had felt so included and loved that she wanted to make sure it wasn't part of the dream that she thought she still might be in.

Now she was sitting at the desk in the library, replacing the chess pieces on her new chessboard after Nusee knocked them over. Looking at her gifts; opening the logs, writing in the notebooks, smelling the scent of her new books and setting up her chessboard, convinced her that she wasn't still dreaming.

"This one moves horizontally or vertically." Elphie smiled and touched a rook when Nusee batted at a bishop and it moved one space over.

"That one moves diagonally." She said and Nusee proceeded to try to nibble on the bishop.

"And none of them are a food source."

Nusee looked at her with what Elphie had come to consider his mischievous look then pounced on the board, toppling all the pieces. Elphie removed him, asked him to please confine himself to one piece at a time, and then set them all back up.

"Nuisance yesterday was nice. I have to admit that opening gifts was fun, a little disconcerting at first, but fun mainly because Glinda was enjoying herself so much. I'm glad we were able to talk about it, talking to Lyndie always helps." Elphie said as she made an opening move with her knight, chuckling when Nusee countered by knocking two pawns over.

"I'm not sure that's a legal move, but we'll let it slide. Glinda understands and I know that whatever I'm feeling is okay. You're too little to know what I was feeling when we were getting ready for bed last night, but Glinda was in a very amorous mood after all that after dinner dancing." Elphie blushed and moved a pawn that Nusee batted at. Elphie continued to talk about her dream, their Lurlinemas gifts and the holiday in general as she and her Familiar played a one sided, very chaotic game of chess.

When Glinda appeared at the door of the library; that is the scene that she saw. Her love moving chess pieces and talking to Nusee, while Nusee batted at them, knocked them over or off the board completely and occasionally stopped to groom himself. It made her giggle and feel a great sense of relief because Elphie was feeling more amusement than anything else and Glinda knew that at two in the morning, after the big day her love had experienced, things could have been worse.

Elphie heard Nusee mewl before he hopped off of the desk and looked over to see Glinda smiling at her from the doorway.

"Lyndie my sweet, what are you doing up? Did you have a bad dream?" Elphie said as she bolted up from the desk chair and took Glinda into her arms. Glinda instinctively snuggled close for a beat then pulled away.

"No bad dream Elphie, just a very interesting one. I was searching for this." She giggled softly as she cuddled close again.

"Oh no. You didn't have a…I mean…how interesting?" Elphie asked carefully as she led Glinda to the sofa.

"Not that interesting." Glinda laughed.

"But Oz knows I wanted one. I'm fine now though, I promise. Are you okay?"

"I had a little bit of an interesting dream too, but it was mixed in with other things. I watched you sleeping, well dreaming, for awhile after I woke up." Elphie chuckled and blushed.

"Were you distressed?' Glinda said then gave Elphie a gentle kiss.

"No not really. I just felt the need to see if all of this was real, or just part of an odd dream. It's real." Elphie smiled.

"Now, let's get you back up to bed."

"Let's talk a little first." Glinda yawned then kissed Elphie's fingers before she started to play with them.

"Let's talk upstairs, it's closer to the bed in case that yawn comes back." Elphie smiled.

"All right, but you keep those soft hands to yourself." Glinda giggled and Elphie arched an eyebrow in amusement.

Snuggled into Glinda's bed, they talked about their dreams, about how they had dealt with them then a little about what might have led up to them, including dinner, dancing, their dresses and how beautiful they thought the other was and undressing for bed. It was more of a sharing information talk than a working out issues talk so it did not take too long for it to run it's course and for Glinda to fall asleep. Elphie disengaged from the snuggle when her love started to snore, and settled on the sofa. She fully expected to be up reading or thinking and was very surprised when she opened her eyes hours later, because Gwenot came to get them.

X

"You are doing a fine job of whisking the eggs my precious girl." Elphie laughed at Glinda's wiggling as fast as her hand was mixing.

"You want frothy, you get frothy."

"I meant the eggs, not you." Elphie chuckled softly and Glinda giggled.

"All right Uplands, things seem to be moving along nicely. The Munchkin toast is well under way, thank you again Elphaba." Samion smiled.

"Bacon is frying, fruit is cut up, potatoes roasting in the oven. I sure hope we did those correctly."

"They will be fine, you say that every year and every year they are perfect" Gwenot chuckled.

"You're right of course. Now your mother and I will go set the table. Everyone take a spoon." He chuckled holding out four wooden spoons.

"I'll keep my eye on the bacon." Glinda grinned.

"Eyes only Galindadoodle." Samion chuckled.

"Daddy I'm hurt." Glinda pouted.

"Be that as it may." Gwenot chuckled.

"There's a story there isn't there?" Elphie chuckled as she put thick slices of Munchkin toast in the warmer.

"Several actually." Samion chuckled.

"We'll be right back."

"Lyndie why do we have wooden spoons?" Elphie said as she dipped bread in the frothy egg mixture and placed it on the griddle.

"So we can give Cook a taste of her own medicine when she pops in to try and help, which she will. It's tradition." Glinda giggled.

As Glinda helped Elphie soak bread in the extra frothy eggs and move bacon around the pan with a fork, she told her about the first time that she was allowed to wave a spoon at Cook and order her out of the kitchen. The story, like the original event ended in a fit of giggles.

Gwenot and Samion returned to the kitchen in time to save the bacon from becoming too crispy and were in the midst of telling Elphaba about their daughter trying to create smiling faces on pancakes with bacon and fruit when Cook appeared.

"Cook, you know better. Now go back in to the dining room and let us finish our work." Samion chuckled when her heard the familiar tsk tsk from the doorway.

"Demolishing my kitchen is not work for you Samion Upland, it comes far too easily." Cook said sternly, but with a smile.

"Your kitchen is intact and tidy, now leave us be or we will get our spoons after you." Samion chuckled and Glinda waved her spoon, trying not to laugh.

"Well I credit that to Miss Elphaba's influence." The woman chuckled and Elphie blushed.

"Be gone kitchen tyrant." Samion said with a dismissive wave of his spoon.

"Or you will get none of the special Thurskanberry syrup I imported for you."

"Fine, but you keep an eye on him, and his daughter Miss Elphaba. There's a mess between them just waiting to be unleashed." Cook chuckled.

"Hey!" Glinda and Samion said together, but otherwise did not try to defend themselves and Cook gave them a shake of her finger and a chuckle before she left.

"They love this game, the three of them." Gwenot chuckled softly to Elphaba.

"That's apparent." Elphie smiled as she watched Glinda and her father follow Cook out of the kitchen waving their spoons, laughing merrily.

"I believe breakfast is ready to serve Sami, is everyone present?" Gwenot smiled when he and Glinda returned rather triumphantly.

"They are, sipping coffee and juice and listening to Cook talk of kitchen disasters and other tales of woe" Samion said with a hearty laugh.

Everything was loaded onto a cart and wheeled into the dining room. Elphie had not been in there yet and was surprised to see the formally set table. They placed the platters of steaming food down then Glinda and Gwenot passed out a small gift and a card to everyone while Samion gave the traditional toast.

When everything was served, they went back into the kitchen to have their own breakfast. They were talking about past years when they heard the tinkle of a little bell.

"Age before beauty." Samion chuckled as he rose to go answer bell.

"It's all part of the fun." Gwenot explained to a very confused Elphie.

"Each one rings the bell to call us in for some little thing. One year Cook made Samion squeeze her some more juice because hers had too much pulp."

"She likes to torment Daddy, mostly its silly little things. One year Sargy kept dropping her silverware." Glinda giggled.

"We take turns, but you can come with me, since we are engaged and all."

"Your parents are married and they go separately." Elphie chuckled.

"Here I was being helpful and she is picking nits. Do you see what I must endure?" Glinda said melodramatically.

"I see what she must." Gwenot chuckled then kissed her daughter's cheek.

"They gave Trezia the honor of first ring this year. She wanted seasoning salt for her potatoes." Samion smiled as he came back into the kitchen.

The Uplands continued to eat their breakfast and talked about the evolution of this tradition from his great grandparents day. The staff enjoyed their time together and the good food while ringing for clean silverware, fresh napkins, drink refills and the like. Elphie happily got into the spirit of the tradition and did her part, both with and without Glinda. She had to admit that a roll reversal between staff and family seemed a bit odd at first, but it was obvious that everyone enjoyed it immensely and gave their new roles their all so she could do no less.

X

"Whew, I'm exhausted." Glinda chuckled as she trudged up the stairs behind Elphie after everything from breakfast was cleaned up and put away.

"I can imagine. Removing the platters from the table is quite a feat. Do you wish to take a nap so you can recover?" Elphie said straight faced and they both heard Samion chuckle from behind them.

"She's not funny Daddy." Glinda huffed.

"I didn't think she is trying to be." Samion chuckled.

"I wasn't." Elphie smiled.

"But I according to her I am anyway, at least when it suits her."

"Oh shush you." Glinda said and went over to her mother.

"Mama, how long do we have until Jilla and the others arrive?"

"Plenty of time for you to take a nap darling." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh Momsie, please don't go over to the dark side…I'll be all alone here." Glinda said with a giggle.

"My apologies. We have about three hours until Greda and her brood arrives. Is that better?" Gwenot smiled.

"Were we just insulted?" Samion stage whispered to Elphaba.

"Hey, you all started it." Glinda giggled.

"And now we shall end it. Would you care to join me in a nap my treasure." Samion said offering his hand to Gwenot and Glinda chuckled.

"We were up late and arose early. I think a rest before company arrives would be appropriate." Gwenot replied.

"Fine, point taken." Glinda said then kissed her parents.

"Have a nice rest."

"We will come and get you when it is time to go to the train depot."

"I might just wait here for them. I don't know yet." Glinda said.

"All right darling, that's fine. Gwenot smiled. She had talked to Glinda a little about how she felt about telling Jilla that she was engaged, so she knew that her daughter was struggling a bit.

"Why don't we go lie down together for awhile? You were up early my sweet." Elphie said quietly, offering Glinda her hand.

"I'd rather snuggle in my new studio. There is that lovely little sofa in there." Glinda smiled as took Elphie's hand and they headed down the hall.

"I thought your father put that in there so you would have a comfortable place to sit and sketch." Elphie chuckled and Glinda stopped, took Elphie's face in her hands and kissed her softly.

"You are adorable and I love you more with each passing day. Daddy put that sofa in there so you would have a comfortable place to sit and read while I sketch and paint." Glinda laughed softly then kissed Elphie again. Then she fell in love with her again when the 'that makes perfect sense' look appeared on her face.

"That makes sense." Elphie said and Glinda giggled then kissed her.

"But neither scenario includes snuggling."

"It's implied, probably even expected." Glinda laughed.

"I see." Elphie chuckled.

They stopped by Elphie's room to get a book and Nusee then made their way to the studio. Glinda settled in Elphie's arms and took in the space again. The room was not big, but it was perfect for her. A cozy space to dream and create.

"Elphie, kiss me please." Glinda said and Elphie could hear the need in her voice.

"Nusee, turn your head please." Elphie chuckled then when Glinda stopped giggling, she gave her a slow thorough kiss.

Instead of sitting on the sofa and reading, Elphie sat at one of the easels and helped Glinda sort through and prepare her supplies while she talked about Jilla. As she organized her colors, she was nervous because she didn't know how her favorite cousin would react. As she prepared her brushes, she shifted into being a little angry because there was a reason for her to be nervous. She vented this out as she left the room and went next door to the bathroom for water and by the time she returned she decided it was okay to be excited because Jilla had been trying very hard to be all right with them as a couple. Elphie just listened and performed the little tasks that Glinda directed her to do. She was holding a palette that Glinda was mixing colors on when her love started trying to decide if they should go to the depot to surprise them all and let Jilla deal with it, wait until they all arrived then make an announcement and talk it out or some combination of the two. As she started putting strokes of paint on paper, she became a little angry again because this was an issue at all. Then she became upset because all she wanted to do is be excited to tell her cousin that she was engaged to the girl she loved and have her be really excited about it.

"Break time." Elphie said quietly as she put down the palette she was holding then took Glinda's brush out of her hand and pulled her close.

"I'm going to do something with you that you frequently do for me." She said softly as she rubbed Glinda's back.

"Tell me I'm over thinking this." Glinda said with a faint chuckle.

"In a manner of speaking yes. You know that there is very little chance that Jilla will be really excited about us being engaged so what is an acceptable alternative scenario?" Elphie asked as she continued to hold her love and caress her back.

"That she will be happy that I am happy and we can tease about it a little." Glinda said after some thought.

"Then let's run under the assumption that is what will happen and take it from there." Elphie said and Glinda looked at her and smiled.

"Sweet Oz but I love you, I just do." Glinda said then accepted a kiss.

"I love you too." Elphie smiled then coddled Her sensitive love a little more while she pulled herself together.

After about ten minutes, Glinda was in a much better place and went back to her easel to continue her painting. She planned and painted while they talked about telling Dani and Manif the news, the Ball and some things they could do while everyone was here until Gwenot came to find out if they were going to the depot or not.

Elphie was not sure why, but it seemed that the time to decide to go or not had snuck up on her love and she was unprepared. Glinda looked at her, the tears that had formed in her eyes were starting to slowly and silently roll down her cheeks. Elphie recognized the look on her face. She was fighting insecurity and she wanted her to take charge and make the decision.

"Gwenot, I think we are going to stay here so that Glinda can finish her painting." Elphie said with a smile.

"That's fine darlings." Gwenot smiled then gathered her daughter into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"My Galinda, I am sorry that is so hard for you. You have done an exceptional job of moving beyond your hurt and meeting Jilla where she is, just as she has moved beyond hers to try and meet you. And Elphaba has been patient, tolerant and very magnanimous. You will be happiest if you can find a way to take whatever she is able to give you, because you know that it will be honest. She loves you Galinda, you know that and somewhere within you, you know that it will all work out. Just remember how you reacted when she told you that she was marrying Pajul." Gwenot smiled.

"I know and you're right. I'm not sure why I'm acting like this." Glinda said with a little smile.

"I'll come for you when we return. Finish your painting my darling." Gwenot said then gave Glinda a squeeze. Then she smiled at Elphaba and patted Nusee's head before she left.

"How did you react?" Elphie asked after she gave Glinda a very nice kiss.

"I called her nuts then left in a huff, slamming the door behind me."

"Nice touch. Nessa tried that once, but couldn't because of her chair." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"I got over it fairly quickly because I knew that she was very happy. Elphie, why am I letting this get to me? She has been trying to be supportive and has been nothing but honest about her feelings. I'm not going to worry about this anymore. She will react how she is going to react and I learned my lesson with the Arduenna cousins. I need to just be excited because I am excited. She's not the only one we are telling after all. Aunt Greda, Uncle Robil and Pajul will be very happy for us." Glinda said with convection.

"There's a but there." Elphie said and patted Glinda's bottom.

"That's my gag." Glinda chuckled.

"But there is. I just want to hear her say 'congratulations little cousin, I am so happy for you.'"

"And she may very well do that, but if she doesn't, I don't want you to be disappointed. Lyndie I hate to see you so unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy my love. How can I be when I'm here with you, in the studio you gave me…and don't you dare say what is lurking in the slight smile of yours. You know perfectly well what I mean." Glinda said with her finger on Elphie's mouth.

"I'll save it for another time then." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm relieved that you are not unhappy, I just wish your bubbles were out and about."

"Me too, I like them." Glinda smiled.

"As do I. Is there something I can do to help coax them out?" Elphie smiled and Glinda grinned broadly.

"I think there is something we both can do. You first. I think part of this might be insecurity. Will you kiss me like you do?"

"The things I do in the name of bubbles." Elphie smiled as she cupped Glinda's cheek.

They gazed at each other for a few beats as Elphie caressed Glinda's face softly.

"I love you my precious girl." Elphie whispered then began the slow deep and reassuring kiss that had served them so well in the past.

"Better?" Elphie said breathlessly when Glinda finally ended the kiss.

"Mmmmmm, always." Glinda sighed as she steadied herself against Elphie.

"Good. Now what is your part in this?"

"I'd like to say another one of those, but that is probably not a good idea." Glinda giggled.

"Indeed." Elphie smiled and accepted a soft kiss as Glinda pulled away.

"My part is a new painting. This one came from my moody, petulant place. It's too dark for bubbles." Glinda said as she took it off of the easel and put it away.

"Interesting notion." Elphie smiled.

"Okay…quit chattering over there. Sit down, read your book and let me get to it." Glinda giggled.

"As you wish my sweet." Elphie said and settled in to read.

Elphie did not know how much time had passed when she heard a bubbly 'need glitter, be right back.' as Glinda ran out of the door. She was back in less than a minute with her hands full and painting again before she could ask what the glitter was for. So Elphie just watched as her love mixed, painted, thought, giggled and much to Elphie's relief bounced and bubbled until her mother came for them.

X

Glinda and Elphie had greeted her Aunt, Uncle and cousins as enthusiastically as she could, while hiding her ring. There was some general chitchat while they waited for a light snack, but they agreed that major catching up would wait until dinner, after they had a chance to rest and freshen up. Except for Glinda and Elphie's announcement, which Gwenot had set up by saying that there was one surprise that couldn't wait.

"So what is it little cousin, you look like you are about to burst." Jilla said as she took a sandwich from the plate.

"I know, this is about your costumes for the Ball." Pajul smiled.

"No, not that. But we will be wearing something extra special." Glinda said then looked at Elphie who merely smiled and released Glinda's hand.

"We will wearing these." Glinda bubbled as she held up her and Elphie's hands.

"Engagement rings! Elphie proposed. We are going to be married." She continued happily with wiggles and bounces as she looked at Jilla.

Jilla met her cousin's eyes and thought that she had not heard correctly. She realized that she had when her mother and father congratulated them with hugs and kisses, then Pajul made a toast with sandwiches.

"That's a beautiful ring Galinda." Jilla said because she knew that she needed to say something.

"Thanks Jilla. It's Daddy's great grandmother's He gave it to Elphie when she asked for permission to propose." Glinda said smiling at her cousin, knowing that she was trying.

She told them a little about the proposal and about both rings. Jilla recognized Elphie's ring right away and Glinda could feel very mixed things from her cousin, but none of it was outright negativity, so she just ignored it. Her Aunt, Uncle and Pajul were very happy for them and she focused on that.

After close to a half an hour of congratulations, questions and ring admiration Gwenot suggested that the celebration could continue at dinner and afterward in the music room.

"Those really are lovely rings you two." Jilla said with a smile then hurried out of the parlor ahead of everyone.

"Galinda, she's just…" Greda started.

"It's okay Auntie. I was ready for this. It's okay, she needs time and I understand that." Glinda said then told them about her empathic temper tantrum at the Lodge.

"Cocktails in two hours." Samion said after another round of congratulations.

"Toasts for the newly engaged couple are optional, but appreciated." Glinda giggled and everyone chuckled.

"I'm off to find my unpredictable wife." Pajul smiled.

"We'll see you later, with a toast even."

"A censored one I hope." Glinda laughed then kissed her cousin in law.

"For now." Pajul smiled then left the parlor.

Pajul looked around in all of his wife's favorite Upland Manor spots and finally found her, sitting in an open carriage in the carriage house. He smiled at the look on her face then picked up a blanket and crawled in beside her.

"Talk to me Jilly girl." He said as he wrapped the blanket around her.

"It's too soon Juls." Jilla said.

"For whom, her or you." Pajul replied.

"She's just a kid, still in school." Jilla said weakly, not even believing it herself. She leaned against her husband and was quite for a time.

"I was just barely used to them dating. My little socialite cousin dating a female scientist." She said shaking her head more in resignation than anything else.

"Jilly, we've been talking about this for awhile. You knew full well that them getting engaged was going to happen sooner or later."

"I was rooting for later, much later. She's so happy Juls." Jilla sighed.

"And she will be with or without your approval, you know that already."

"I do. I like Elphaba and I'm getting used to seeing them as a couple. But now it is official, rings and all. I guess a part of me still hoped that this was a fling, a youthful experiment of some sort."

"I doubt she expects you to do summersaults over this announcement. Just carry on like you were. You two and Elphaba have made some progress. She knows you need time Jilly."

"Maybe, but I need to talk to her."

"Jilla…." Pajul said with a hint of warning.

"Don't worry. I've struggled with myself too much and tried too hard to make amends for what I did to ruin it. I want to go forward. And I know it is up to me to make the effort." Jilla said with a smile.

"Then go talk to her." Pajul said then kissed his wife.

"I know we don't usually repeat stops on the tour, but this carriage has been very good to us." Jilla grinned.

"It has indeed. I think we can make an exception, if you don't get us thrown out of the house." Pajul chuckled.

"Oh she'd never throw you out." Jilla chuckled.

"Whither thou goest my fiery redhead." Pajul laughed.

"Although a conjugal visit might be fun."

"That's for prisoners." Jilla chuckled.

"So playing bad boy prisoner and innocent do-gooder is out?" Pajul asked with a mischievous grin.

"What is it about this place that turns us into sex maniacs." Jilla chuckled.

"Blame the place all you want, but it's that bloodline of yours." Pajul laughed and removed the blanket.

"Go talk to your cousin."

"I am." Jilla sighed then kissed her husband with ardor.

"I suggest you rethink the innocent do-gooder role while I'm gone." Jilla winked as she climbed down.

X

"I know she'll come around." Glinda said after some talking and a little quiet time after leaving the parlor.

"Do you want to finish your painting? Or better yet take a little nap, to prepare for a night of dancing." Elphie smiled.

"You mean another night of dancing." Glinda giggled.

"Hopefully with benefits."

"After that dream of yours, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Elphie chuckled.

"Mean green thing. Just because…" Glinda started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Glinda called then wiggled out of the snuggle.

"Hi Jilla!" She said brightly.

"You weren't napping were you?"

"Not yet." Glinda smiled.

"Good. Can we talk for just a minute?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Elphie said.

"No don't go Elphaba, this involves you too."

"Sit down Jilla. What's on your mind?" Glinda said.

"A lot actually, but we have time to sort through that. I just wanted to tell you both that you being engaged shook me up a little. Honestly, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I just wasn't expecting sooner to be this soon. I am going to try and celebrate with you little cousin because I know how happy you are. It's written all over your face. As is your need for a nap." Jilla smiled.

"I am happy and I do need a nap." Glinda giggled.

"I won't keep you then. I just wanted to tell you that, before we gather for celebrating." Jilla said.

"Thanks Jilla it means a lot to me that you are trying to understand." Glinda said.

"To me as well. " Elphaba said as Jilla rose to leave.

"Congratulations little cousin, I really am happy that you are happy. You too Elphaba" Jilla said and Glinda looked at her and started to sniffle.

"You just said the magic words." Elphie said with a smile as Glinda leapt up and threw her arms around her cousin.


	22. Chapter 22

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie said softly then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Nap time is over."

"Mmmmmm, just a few more minutes. I want to finish this dream." Glinda mumbled with a silly grin.

"Does it involve me?" Elphie asked as she caressed her love's arms.

"Mmmmhmmm." Glinda sighed as she cuddled closer to Elphie.

"Does it involve kissing?" Elphie asked then kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Mmmmhmmm, lots and lots." Glinda mumbled.

"If you wake up, I'll give you real life kisses." Elphie said.

"Lots and lots?" Glinda grinned with her eyes still closed.

"Lots for now, with a promise for the other lots later, due to time constraints." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda giggled as her eyes flew open and her lips found Elphie's.

"Wear your blue and white outfit Elphie." Glinda said after Elphie helped her into her bath twenty minutes later.

"All right my sweet." Elphie said with a smile as she left the bathroom.

"And change in here please." Glinda called.

"Anything else?" Elphie chuckled, poking her head back into the bathroom.

"The dark blue stockings with the wavy pattern, you know which shoes and… well you can select undergarments. Surprise me." Glinda giggled.

"You should have just done this before you got into the tub." Elphie laughed.

"I was busy." Glinda smiled mischievously.

"That you were." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll be right back.

Elphie gathered her clothes quickly then watched her Familiar as he came out from under the bed carrying his favorite toy mouse in his mouth.

"I'm going to Glinda's room, do you want to come?" Elphie asked and chuckled when Nusee turned away from the cat tree, which had been put in the corner, and headed out the door.

As Nusee played with his toy and a hair ribbon that he liberated from the bathroom, Glinda and Elphie took their time getting ready for dinner their favorite way, slowly and together with plenty of caresses, kisses, tickles and giggles.

X

"Opening stockings over dessert was a wonderful idea Gwen." Greda said with a smile.

"I'm glad you waited. It was a nice end to a lovely celebratory dinner."

"And I'm glad that you had one for us." Jilla smiled.

"You'll love those cinnamon coated almonds Elphaba, they are the best treat ever." Pajul said as he popped one in his mouth.

"But he's completely neutral on the subject." Jilla chuckled as she batted his hand away from her little bag.

"We have lots of goodies this year. Candies, lollipops, nuts and trinkets, I love it!" Glinda bubbled.

"All of this is very nice." Elphie said as she looked at the things that had been in her stocking. There were various little bags, tied with ribbons full of roasted seeds, nuts, candies and dried fruits as well as some hair pulls, whimsical paper fasteners and other such things.

"This one is particularly interesting." Elphie said indicating her largest bag.

"That one is good. Cook said a vendor in the market started mixing together the dried fruits, nuts and seeds in various combinations. It seems to be very popular." Samion said.

"I'd like to try and get some to take back. I've had something similar, but never prepared in this manner or with such a wide variety of things." Robil said.

"I think that can be arranged." Samion smiled.

"I'll trade my peppermint drops for your candied orange slices little cousin." Jilla said with a grin.

"I'd rather have your chocolate coins." Glinda said.

"Trading is part of the fun Elphie."

"No way Galinda."

"You can have my chocolate coins Glinda." Elphie offered helpfully.

"Shhh Elphie, you'll ruin my advantage" Glinda said in a giggled stage whisper.

"Too late." Jilla chuckled.

"Fine, but only if you throw in your roasted pumpkin seeds."

"You hate roasted pumpki….oh I see. Clever little cousin, but I think trading for Elphaba is not fair." Jilla chuckled.

"It's her first Lurlinemas, I'm showing her the ropes." Glinda said reasonably.

"Leave me out of this." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Shush, I've got her where I want her." Glinda said with soft chuckle.

"Hardly little cousin." Jilla laughed.

"Okay, how's this." Pajul said.

"I'll give Elphaba my pumpkin seeds and my dried apricots so she will give Glinda her chocolate coins then Glinda can give her candied oranges to you Jilly and then I can have your cinnamon almonds."

"Wait a minute, how did you get in on this?" Jilla said.

"And I'm not giving you my almonds."

"Oh well, you can't blame a guy for trying." Pajul chuckled with a shrug.

"They are very good." Elphie said after trying one.

"See, like I said. And I'll bet her girl will share hers." Pajul grinned innocently at Jilla and Glinda giggled.

"She can have them all." Glinda chuckled.

"You are not helping." Jilla smiled.

Samion, Gwenot, Greda and Robil watched with amusement as their children traded around the contents of their stockings as though they were precious commodities. In the end, Elphaba ended up with most of the roasted seeds, all of Glinda's dried fruits and one pester free study session. Glinda emerged with most of Elphie's candy, including all of her chocolate coins and two kisses to be collected later. Jilla had the majority of the candied orange slices and after some private negotiation, Pajul ended up with Jilla's cinnamon almonds.

"Are you traders done now?" Robil asked in amusement.

"Yep and we all think we got the better end of the deal." Pajul laughed.

"I know which end I get." Jilla smirked.

"When you're older Elphie." Glinda giggled into Elphie's ear when she felt a fluster/confusion combination.

"I'm happy with my haul" She added out loud.

"This defiantly has been one of the more interesting trading sessions." Samion chuckled.

"Is it like this every year?" Elphie asked.

"We usually stick to the contents of our stockings, but this was way more fun." Glinda grinned.

"Can we dance now?"

"I was just going to suggest that." Samion smiled. Then the men and Elphie offered their arms to their beloveds and they made their way to the music room.

X

After a nice celebratory evening, where both Glinda and Elphie were able to spend some casual time dancing and talking with Greda and Robil, the two older couples had turned in, leaving the two younger couples to dance and catch up on their own. After much dancing, talking, laughing and a little wine Glinda started to yawn and Jilla proclaimed it the end of the engagement celebration. Glinda was not happy with this, but was appeased when Jilla and Pajul agreed to go and see her studio before they all turned in. Glinda proudly showed off her new things, happily holding onto Elphie's hand the entire time. Pajul took a quick look, oohed and ahhed a bit then excused himself after a look from his wife. Elphie followed suit, giving Glinda a chaste kiss and an 'I'll be in my room', leaving the cousins alone in the studio

"Elphaba found all of this stuff at an auction?" Jilla asked as she looked around the little studio more closely.

"Yep. Daddy took her to one in Wittica. Momsie and I went shopping." Glinda said.

"It must of cost a fortune." Jilla said as she looked over the paints.

"Daddy said she did really well with that bid."

"She seems like the auction type."

"Well she likes it better than Curio shops." Glinda chuckled.

"Something's on your mind Jilla. What is it?" She said after a few quiet beats.

"You said that your engagement announcement has to wait until Elphaba tells her father. What will you do if he says no?"

"She is not asking his permission, she is just telling him that we are to be married. We already know he won't approve. But she needs to tell the ambassador as well, so he can deal with whatever fallout comes."

"This seems very complicated little cousin. Are you sure that you are not in over your head?"

"I'm sure. Elphie is my protector, or as I said once, my knight in stunning formalwear." Glinda giggled.

"Jilla, I'm not looking forward to whatever is going to happen when Elphie informs Colwen Grounds of our engagement, neither is she. But she must do it to have the life she wants and I have no intention of letting her do it alone."

"I wouldn't expect you to, I just don't want you to get hurt by it."

"I'll be hurt, because she will be. But we will get through it, just like we got through this. I was very conflicted about telling you we were engaged, but Elphie helped me get to the place were I could be excited about it. I painted this to help." Glinda said.

"Glittery dancing snowmen?" Jilla said, not really wanting to revisit why her cousin felt the conflict.

"I'm better at people now, but I need time to do them and I didn't have it. This is all of us."

"I figured that when one of the snowmen had red hair and one was sparkly green." Jilla chuckled.

"Elphie got me some great mediums and high quality paints. Mixing the glitter with them to create this was a fun challenge. The slight tint in the paint and the glitter makes them appear snowy shimmery and they stand out against the white paper."

"It's impressive. She supports your endeavors nicely." Jilla said

"As I do hers. And she will support yours too. I'm assuming that since you did not announce that you are pregnant, that you are not." Glinda said figuring now was as good a time as any to bring it up.

"I'm not. I was hoping that she was still interested."

"She is not only interested, she is looking forward to it. But it needs to wait until after the Ball and Dani and Manif leave. I want her to have a good time with them before she has a good time in the lab."

"She needs to go to the lab for this?" Jilla asked, wondering if this was going to be more complicated than she thought.

"She says she does, but we will deal with this later. She wants to help and thinks that she can."

"We will be grateful for anything she can do. I'm ready to have a baby and so is Pajul."

"You'll be a great mom. And maybe our kids will be like we were."

"You are going to have kids? You know never mind." Jilla said with a smile.

"One thing at a time."

"That's probably best." Glinda chuckled then yawned.

"Come on little cousin, bed time. When are the others coming in?" Jilla asked as they headed down the hall.

"Bitra, Van, Aunt Sali and Uncle Norin will be here in time for lunch. Dani and Manif arrive tomorrow after dinner. We are going to go get them at the depot and take them to the Emerald Café for dessert to tell them we're engaged. They get to stay a day or two after New Years." Glinda said happily.

"I'm looking forward to this. Pajul and I found great costumes."

"We have great ones too. This is going to be fun." Glinda yawned again.

"Here we are safe and sound." Jilla said at the door to Elphie's room.

"Hi Elphie, I'm home." Glinda giggled.

"Good night Elphaba." Jilla chuckled when Elphie looked up from her book.

"Good night Jilla." Elphie called.

"Enjoy collecting your end of the cinnamon almond trade." Glinda laughed.

"You can count on it." Jilla winked.

"Night little cousin."

Glinda gave her cousin a hug and a kiss then watched her hurry down the hall very glad that she was reacting well to the engagement.

"Oh Elphie, we have a trade to complete and I feel the need to renegotiate the terms." Glinda giggled in a singsong voice as she slid onto the sofa and into Elphie's arms.

X

Everyone slept later than usual the next morning, even Elphie. After a nice, casual breakfast together, people separated to attend to tasks before more family arrived for lunch. Samion went into his office and Robil accompanied him. Gwenot went to Byjon's to attend to some Foundation matters and Greda went with her. Pajul requested a chess game with Elphie, utilizing her new chess set. She agreed because Glinda wanted to take a walk to the stables with Jilla. So the morning passed quickly with sisters catching up, their husbands enjoy one another's company, cousins reconnecting, their loves knowing that the simple game of chess they were playing was helping that along and an unhappy kitten wondering why he couldn't play chess too.

Gwenot and Greda stayed in town to meet Sali and the others at the train and accompanying them home. After enthusiastic greetings and some time to freshen up, everyone enjoyed a wonderful lunch buffet and some fun catching up. After lunch, the family separated into groups again. Bitra, Jilla, Glinda and Elphie went up to Glinda's studio to talk. Pajul and Vancim joined Robil, Samion and Norin in his study to learn about the new tobacco preparation process that was being tried out and the older women gathered in the parlor to talk about possible engagement and wedding plans.

The younger men soon tired of tobacco talk and wandered into the library. They decided to play cards and that's where the girls found them when they left the studio in search of a different diversion. Jilla and Glinda joined them in a card game, while Bitra played a game of chess with Elphie. Bitra, by her own admission was not very good and Elphie found herself in the role of teacher. She was very uncomfortable at first, but remembering how Samion had helped her learn allowed her to pass on what she knew of the game with a bit of confidence. Bitra's soft spoken, innately comforting manner helped as well.

After a little more than an hour of playing games and talking as people who are close do, Elphie suggested to Glinda that a short nap before getting ready for dinner might be a good idea. Glinda balked at first, but she knew that the naps she had been taking, in her buffered space were more for helping her maintain her empathic control than anything else, so it was a short-lived protest.

"If you all will excuse us. Elphie is making me take a nap." Glinda chuckled.

"I am not…actually, yes I am. Since I have to deal with her when she's tired, empathicly overloaded and cranky, I should be allowed to take steps to prevent that." Elphie chuckled, but blushed.

"Sounds reasonable." Pajul agreed.

"Hey Jilla, can I take steps to…"

"Don't even think about it." Jilla laughed.

"You enjoy your nap Galinda. I think I'm going to take advantage of the situation and indulge in one as well. Even though I never get cranky." Bitra smiled.

"That's what she thinks." Van stage whispered.

"We'll see you at dinner everyone." Glinda said happily as she took Elphie's proffered hand and followed Elphie out of the door.

"They are quite a pair." Pajul said after Glinda and Elphie left the library.

"Elphaba certainly knows how to take care of her." Bitra said.

"She does." Jilla agreed softly.

"Van, why don't you go on to our room. I'll be there in a little bit." Bitra said.

"I'll walk with you. The kitchen is on the way." Pajul said with a smile for Jilla. The men kissed their wives then left them to talk.

"You seem to be okay with the fact that they are engaged." Bitra said softly, moving over to the sofa to sit by Jilla.

"I didn't really have much choice. But yes, I can cope with it. We've been talking about it, among other things." Jilla said in a resigned tone.

"I'm glad to hear that Jilla." Bitra said sincerely.

"I guess everyone else reacted much better." Jilla said after a few quiet beats.

"That would be an incorrect guess." Bitra replied.

"No one was outright opposed to it, but no one jumped up and celebrated right away either. It took a little time, some honest talk and spending time with them together."

"But the rest of the cousin contingent is on board." Jilla said.

"We heard what you told us at Galinda's party Jilla, and understood it." Bitra responded.

"I doubt you were in that we. You've approved from the start." Jilla responded.

"I have never had a problem with her dating another girl, that's true. I have the advantage of seeing her in a different way than you do Jilla. You were the one she went to for mischief; I was the one she went to for comfort. You helped shape and mold her dreams and plans, I only heard about them after the fact. We interacted with her in different ways and saw her through very different filters." Bitra said gently.

"You don't know her better you know." Jilla said a little testily.

"I didn't say that I did. I said that we knew her differently, in some ways at least." Bitra replied, not in the least bit upset.

"You're right, you're right. I apologize." Jilla responded.

"We've been friends a long time Jilla, no need to apologize. And just as I have accepted Galinda's sexual preference from the start, I also accepted the fact that you did the things you did, however disastrous and misguided, out of love and concern for your cherished baby cousin. I am also very impressed with how you are making amends and changing your attitudes, we all are."

"Luckily for me, she is letting me." Jilla said.

"She loves you, and she needs you. You two will figure it out what that means in this new situation." Bitra said with a smile.

"My mother said basically the same thing. Thank you Bitra." Jilla said sincerely.

"We all want the same outcome here." Bitra said with a smile.

"For Galinda to be happy, cherished, protected and shamelessly catered to." Jilla chuckled.

"Which by all accounts, she appears to be." Bitra said.

"That she is." Jilla agreed.

They talked for a little while longer then joined their husbands for some private time before dinner.

X

"Nap then bath, no bath then nap." Glinda said as she sat on her bed.

"If we fool around now then I can take a bath then nap and get ready. Or I can take a nap now, wake up, fool around then get ready.

"You are assuming that there will be fooling around." Elphie chuckled.

"I was hoping, a little anyway. Glinda said flashing her best innocent grin at Elphie.

"All right then, how about this. A nice quiet dance and some kissing snuggles before your nap then some wake up kisses followed by getting ready for a bath kisses." Elphie offered.

"With happy breasts?" Glinda grinned.

"I think that can be arranged." Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda into her arms.

"Oh boy!" Glinda said with a happy wiggled as she cuddled against Elphie for her dance.

Twenty minutes later Glinda was napping and Elphie was stroking her hair, singing the last few lines of the song that had put her to sleep. She smiled when she thought about the negotiations that got them here, the type of negotiations they engaged in frequently. Glinda knew that out and out fooling around was not going to happen so she settled for kissing snuggles. Elphie was aware that Glinda's, as of late, more active than usual sex drive needed some attention so she agreed to happy breasts.

She chuckled softly as she thought of the activity that her imaginative love called happy breasts. It was born of the fact that from time to time during naked hugs they were accidentally positioned so that the most sensitive part of their breasts came into direct contact. Glinda enjoyed this very much and started doing it intentionally on occasion. Their slight height difference and the shape of their bodies required deliberate placement for official happy breasts, but Glinda had deemed that part of the tingly happy breast fun, as were the caresses their breasts received before the hug and the soft kisses they received afterward.

Happy breasts, like many of their quasi-sexual activities, was a product of Glinda's sexual nature needing an acceptable outlet. From talking to Glinda and Chaxi, Elphie knew that indulging in these sorts of things helped her develop her own sexual confidence. But she was also able to admit that she enjoyed it very much.

Since she knew that Glinda's nap would be short, Elphie stayed beside her in bed, stroking her hair and using that time to process. She thought about how she had spent the afternoon, how casual, fun and easy it had been. It surprised her a little when she realized that nothing that she had done required effort on her part, it had all come rather naturally, even when the conversation made her blush. And she was happy to admit that she enjoyed all of that interaction very much as well.

She sorted through the day, with her love asleep beside her until Gwenot came to wake them. After some very nice wake up kisses, Elphie indulged Glinda in the agreed upon happy breast activities, adding some extra happiness after she started the lukewarm bath running, much to Glinda's extreme delight.

X

"Do you have enough money?" Samion asked Glinda and Elphie as they bundled up to go meet Dani and Manif after dinner.

"Yes Daddy." Glinda giggled.

"Are you sure that you don't want Jefet to come for you at the Emerald Café?" Gwenot asked.

"We can just take a cab home Momsie." Glinda smiled.

"All right darling, but send word if you change your mind."

"We will. I'm so excited, this weekend is going to be a ball…literally." Glinda said then collapsed in a fit of giggles against Elphie.

"She is still channeling the mirth from dinner isn't she?" Jilla laughed.

"Quite possibly." Elphie smiled.

"Come along giggly girl, we have a train to meet."

"Try to have fun without us." Glinda said as she took Elphie's gloved hand and headed for the door.

"We won't have to try hard." Jilla chuckled and Glinda stopped on her way out of the door to stick her tongue out at her cousin.

"Here comes the train Elphie, here it comes!" Glinda bubbled as she bounced on her heels beside Elphie on the platform.

"I see that." Elphie smiled.

"Oh you're excited to see them too."

"I am, but I do not bounce or bubble and do not feel the need to state the obvious." Elphie said with a merry twinkle in her eye.

"Mean green thing." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie's wind chilled cheek.

Glinda watched impatiently as the train came to a stop and people started to get off. When she saw Dani start to descend the stairs she squealed happily let go of Elphie's hand and ran to meet her.

"Dani! I'm so glad you are here." Glinda bubbled as she hugged her friend.

"Green girl!" Manif boomed from the stairs.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"You saw me three weeks or so ago." Elphie chuckled as she accepted and returned her friend's vigorous hug.

"I'm glad we could come too. We have been looking forward to this." Dani said.

"We've missed you both." Glinda said as she gave Manif a hug and kiss and Elphie hugged Dani.

"We missed you two as well."

"Three weeks is a long time in green girl time." Manif grinned.

"You have no idea." Glinda giggled.

"It is?" Elphie smiled.

"It has been for me that is for sure." Dani chuckled.

"He's looking forward to catching up."

"So I read in your letter." Elphie said with a grin.

"We have a surprise for you." Glinda said excitedly.

"The green girl got a sense of humor for Lurlinemas." Manif chuckled.

"Better." Glinda said.

"Come on, we're going to the Emerald Café for dessert." Glinda said and they all knew that she was on the verge of bubbling away.

Manif went to get his and Dani's bags then met the girls at the carriage. Glinda was barely containable on the way to the Café, but managed to engage in general catching up talk.

"So why have you whisked us away to a Café for dessert?" Dani asked as they removed their outerwear.

"We have a full house now and we wanted some time alone with you." Glinda said as she kept her hand hidden.

"We won't stay out late, we know you must be tired after your trip." Elphie said.

"So what's this surprise that is better than Elphaba with a sense of humor?" Manif asked as they were led to their table.

"You not thinking that you do? That would be a real surprise." Elphie chuckled.

"I've missed you too." Manif chuckled.

Once they were settled and they had their dessert, Elphie looked at Glinda, who merely grinned broadly and wiggled with delight.

"Glinda and I are engaged." Elphie said with no preamble.

"Excuse me?" Manif said.

"I proposed marriage to Glinda and she accepted." Elphie smiled. Glinda brought her hand out of hiding and poked Elphie so she would do the same.

"Glinda this is beautiful." Dani said as she admired the ring.

"Proposed as in get down on one knee and spill your heart out or proposed as in I have a proposition, let's get hitched." Manif grinned.

"The former, but I did not kneel." Elphie smiled.

"It was romantic, wonderful and perfect." Glinda sighed.

"Well, well, well I knew there was a romantic lurking under all that unpleasantness." Manif said with a broad grin.

"Congratulations you two, this is fabulous news." Dani said excitedly as she gave Glinda a happy hug.

"I'm impressed green girl. This is a much better surprise than a sense of humor." Manif said as he rose and pulled Elphie up with him.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't endeavor to get one at some point." He chuckled in her ear as he took her into a very firm hug.

"Waiter, may we have a bottle of champagne please. And a glass of milk." Manif said when he let Elphie go. As they waited for the champagne, they danced a chaotic group dance and Manif made up congratulatory and slightly ribald words to the tune of the song that was playing.

"So how did you get your ring Elphaba?" Dani asked when they were seated at the table again.

"I got to propose to her after she proposed to me." Glinda bubbled.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday, being the proposer and the proposee at the same time." Manif chuckled as he poured champagne.

"It was very romantic." Glinda sighed.

"To Elphie and Glinda, our best friends. Individually and together you are the best part of our lives, you've given us so much. We love you both very much and are very happy for you. Congratulations." Dani said as she raised her glass.

"To having new ammunition." Manif smiled as he clinked his glass to Elphie's and Elphie smiled in spite of herself.

They enjoyed their desserts and the champagne as Glinda told them about the rings, the proposal and telling the various parts of her family and their reactions. They danced a little, teased and laughed a great deal while they celebrated in a way that Glinda admitted that she had really been looking forward to. They ended the celebration later than they had planned and only after one last dance, another round of hugs and a proper toast from Manif.

Back at the Manor Dani and Manif were warmly greeted by the Uplands and reintroduced to the others before they were shown to their rooms.

"I thought that Manif was staying in the carriage house." Glinda said when she heard that they were both in the back hall.

"Pajul and I volunteered to move out to the carriage house." Jilla said with a sly grin that made Glinda giggle.

"Are you sure? We do not want to put anyone out." Manif said.

"Oh you won't be putting them out, don't fret about that." Glinda chuckled.

"They have stayed there before." Gwenot said as she indicated Dani and Manif should follow her.

"They have a very sorted, but happy past with the carriage house, especially the open carriages." Glinda giggled to Dani who smiled and nodded.

"Dani we put your things in here and Manif you are across the hall. Bitra and Vancim are around that corner." Gwenot said as they entered the hallway with the two small bedrooms.

"Thank you Mrs. Upland, we really appreciate being invited." Manif smiled.

"Please, call us Gwenot and Samion, we insist. You are our girls' best friends you are welcome here anytime. Gwenot said with a smile.

"If either of you are early risers, there will be coffee in the solarium. And the house and kitchen is at your disposal if either of you are night owls."

"Green girl, you've turned this fine household into all day and night café." Manif chuckled.

"Actually Manif my husband is both a late night snacker and an early riser." Gwenot chuckled.

"Forgive me for assuming that you corrupted the household Elphaba." Manif said with no contriteness whatsoever.

"But it was a reasonable assumption."

"We'll leave you all to hash this out among yourselves." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"Remember our home is your home. So, please make yourselves comfortable. If there is anything that you need do not hesitate to ask."

"We will." Dani nodded.

"Good night then, sleep well." Gwenot said.

"Good night Mrs. Up…Gwenot." Manif smiled.

After proper goodnights were said, Glinda wanted to take Dani up to show her the studio, but Elphie convinced her that tomorrow would be better, when they would have plenty of time and lots of daylight. Dani agreed, saying she was excited to see it, but very tired. Before Glinda and Elphie left their friends for the night, Dani and Manif congratulated them again with hugs, kisses and sincere words, making Glinda sniffle happily.

By the time they made their way up to their rooms, everyone had turned in. Glinda was a little wound up with the excitement of telling Dani and Manif and not ready to sleep yet, so they changed for bed, talked, snuggled and playfully made out until Glinda started to yawn. She tried to talk Elphie into staying with her but Elphie held firm on at the very least starting out the night sleeping in her own room.

"You can't blame a fiancée for trying. I'll bet Dani and Manif won't stay in their own rooms." Glinda grinned as Elphie led her to her bed.

"We are not they." Elphie smiled.

"Would you be Dani or Manif? Manif I think." Glinda giggled.

"Or maybe Dani, because I'm sure Manif would do the sneaking into the other room."

"Why are we discussing this?" Elphie smiled.

"Because you're mean." Glinda said.

"I'm being reasonable." Elphie smiled as she helped Glinda get settled.

"Besides if I stayed here I couldn't tuck you in."

"You've got a point there. I do like that." Glinda nodded.

"As do I my precious." Elphie said softly then went through the process of tucking Glinda into her bed, kissing her with extra ardor when she was finished.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"I love you too Elphie. You will come over if you can't sleep, right?"

"I will, I've grown very fond of your sofa." Elphie smiled.

"I'd rather you be fond of my bed." Glinda pouted.

"Oh I'm very fond of that too." Elphie grinned.

"That's good to know. Now go to bed already, we have a big day and night tomorrow." Glinda giggled.

"Goodnight my sweet." Elphie said then kissed Glinda again.

"Sing to me?"

"I thought you wanted me to go bed." Elphie chuckled.

"I do, after you sing to me." Glinda said.

"Please?'

"I have never felt like this." Elphie started to sing softly and Glinda closed her eyes, sighed happily and was asleep before the first stanza was finished.

Elphie went to her room thinking about the words she had just sung, knowing that she would, from now on know the kind of love that Glinda not only showed her, but lavished on her.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ah how I love predictability." Elphie said with a light chuckle as she walked into the solarium to find her best friend sipping coffee.

"Then you must really love yourself." Manif chuckled in reply as he rose from his chair to pour Elphie some coffee.

"And good morning." He smiled as he handed her a cup.

"Thank you and good morning to you as well." Elphie said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby, or a small blonde sorceress. So do you like being affianced?" Manif asked and Elphie smiled inwardly at the term that she had used with Glinda.

"I do, very much. Telling her family has been a little nerve wracking, but it's all worked out." Elphie said.

"I'm glad. It seems as though your arch-nemesis has softened somewhat." Manif said.

"My what?"

"Your enemy, antagonist, the thorn in your side, the pain in your ass." Manif replied with a grin.

"You're my arch nemesis? I thought you might be referring to Jilla, until you mentioned pain in the ass." Elphie smiled.

"Such language." Manif said with a tsk, tsk.

"And from an engaged woman too."

Elphie chuckled along with Manif then they were quiet for a few long beats while Manif warmed up their coffee.

"Can you believe it's the last day of the year?" Manif said at last.

"And what a year it has been, so many things happened." He added with a chuckle.

"Yes, it has been anything but ordinary." Elphie said in an odd tone.

"Green girl, I didn't mean to chuckle at what happened…I would never make light of your trauma." Manif said realizing what he might have done.

"My…oh that." Elphie replied as she met Manif's eyes.

"Please don't worry about that, I know that was not included in your chuckles. All though my little sprint out of the livery and you having to carry around a little yellow purse might be…eventually anyway." Elphie smiled sincerely and Manif relaxed.

"Okay then." He said then leaned over and gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek.

"Now that my foot is out of my mouth…" Manif started.

"For now." Elphie chuckled.

"For now. We can continue." Manif smiled.

"Last night I was thinking about this time last year, I've been doing that quite a bit recently." Elphie said.

"I was at home. Trying to figure out which would be the best party to attend and which girl would provide the best New Year's kiss." Manif chuckled at the look on his friend's face.

"New Year's kiss?"

"You'll see." He said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"So what were you doing?"

"Reading." Elphie said with an enigmatic smile.

"Talk about predictability. Care to elaborate?" Manif laughed.

"I stayed at Shiz over winter break. I mainly stayed in my room, or the library during the limited time it was open. I was actually sitting on my bed reading about the various ways different parts of Oz usher in a new year when I realized it was the eve of a new year." Elphie chuckled.

"Now there's a novel way to celebrate." Manif said.

"I enjoyed it. I had a plate with some left over cheese and apple slices, a glass of cider and several good books. I was actually content. I also remember catching myself thinking about Glinda every so often."

"Awwww you missed your roomie." Manif said in a high-pitched singsong voice.

"I wouldn't really say that I missed her. But we had been getting along fairly well at that point, even though she still annoyed me frequently. I guess I had grown accustomed to her bubbly presence in my narrow little world." Elphie smiled.

"As I said, you missed her, albeit in your own disagreeable way." Manif laughed.

"Perhaps I did. I never had anyone to miss before so I probably didn't recognize it as such. She gave me a hug before she left. She hugged me and told me she was going to miss me, then she wished me a happy holiday, told me to have fun, hugged me again and bubbled away." Elphie said with a smile.

"That's our Glinda." Manif chuckled.

"I know this is going to sound strange…and yes strange even for me." Elphie smiled.

"Green girl, I'm hurt. You need to give me some credit. That would have been way too easy." Manif laughed.

"True. My apologies." Elphie smiled.

"Accepted. Now, you were sounding stranger than usual." Manif said with a straight face.

"I think the fact that she did that, hugged me and said that she was going to miss me, changed the way I might have handled that time alone. I would keep the fire going and actually had leftovers to eat on New Years Eve. I never really concerned myself with things like that very much on the other occasions she left for a long weekend or ever, actually. I was far too used to ignoring being chilly or hungry. But Glinda always had a fire going on chilly evenings and there were always little things to snack on, even for me. When I started the school year, I had no idea how I was going to live with that overly perky, highly annoying blonde girl and wondered how I was going to deal with her in my life. But before the school year was over, I was courting her, very much in love with her and wondering how I could ever live without her." Elphie said with soft laugh.

"Some say love is blind, but I think it sees things very clearly and just has an overactive sense of humor." Manif chuckled.

"That seems a rather cruel thing to say." Elphie said, knowing full well he did not mean it that way.

"Oh come on. The reclusive, surly scientist becoming engaged to the perky, socialite sorceress. Caspon, the notorious playboy of Shiz, falling head over heals for the sheltered, demure, and rather priggish daughter of a traditional Winkie Chief. Glinda and Loma's friend, the fashionable Alopa, chasing every well to do guy all over campus and winding up with the poor son of farmer. And don't forget me, the hopeless romantic, unable to ask the girl of my dreams out without a nudge from a friend and a lake. Whoever created this grand scenario of life is somewhere laughing his or her ass off at the foibles of love." Manif laughed and Elphie couldn't help but join in.

"Well this is what I like in the morning, the sound of laughter." Samion smiled as he came into the solarium.

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning Samion." Elphie and Manif said together as Samion kissed Elphie's cheek then shook Manif's hand.

"May I inquire as to the source of your amusement?" Samion asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"The foibles of love." Manif chuckled.

"Ah, that is certainly a mirth-filled topic. And if you think it's amusing now, just wait ten or fifteen years." Samion chuckled and told them a few of his own encounters with the inherent idiosyncrasies of love.

Bitra joined them a short time later and everyone else filtered in over the course of the next hour. The last one to show up was Glinda, chirping a perky good morning. The look on Elphie's face when she saw her standing in the doorway made everyone smile and remember the first days of their own engagements.

X

"I forgot how delicious Cook's soups were." Vancim said as he patted his stomach after lunch.

"I'm sure the three bowls you had were ample reminder." Bitra smiled.

"That chickpea soup was suburb." Jilla said.

"As was the beef and black bean." Manif said.

"And who would have thought about putting bacon, avocados and tomatoes into a melted cheese sandwich." Dani added.

"That was Trezia's experiment." Samion said.

"She has been trying out different things to prepare for her entrance test to the Culinary Institute."

"Cook took classes there didn't she?" Glinda said.

"Yes she did and she is the one who suggested that we sponsor Trezia."

"Awwww Daddy that's so nice." Glinda said happily.

"That is a wonderful thing for you to do Samion." Sali said with pride in her voice.

"Cook says she has a great deal of talent and I think it is important to encourage and nurture that." Samion smiled.

"And the fact that between Cook and Trezia we have experienced some wonderful meals, doesn't really hurt either." Gwenot chuckled.

When Trezia came out with a big bowl of ambrosia salad for dessert, everyone complimented her on the sandwich and wished her luck on her entrance exam. The somewhat shy girl thanked them and hurried back into the kitchen.

The casual lunch was the perfect end to a relaxing morning. Dani and Glinda were able to spend some time alone together in the studio, catching up. Dani updated Glinda on the situation with her brothers and Glinda told her a little about what had happened with Nief. They were in no hurry to get to everything because they knew they would have time after the Ball. Jilla and Bitra, who had been talking about babies, joined them eventually and they all painted. Glinda thought that Bitra should paint a picture for her kids, like her kids always painted for her.

Elphie played a game of chess with Manif then practiced playing backgammon. She and Manif teamed up against Pajul and Van, using two boards and the young men got a more in-depth look at the interactions between their soon to be cousin in law and her best friend. They had already noticed that Elphie was more reserved and less confident when she wasn't with Glinda, but it surprised them that she was not that way when she was with Manif. Neither one of them had ever developed such a seemingly close, platonic relationship with a member of the opposite sex before and wondered if it was because Elphie wasn't sexually attracted to men.

"Okay so we all know the plan, correct?" Samion announced when the chatter around the table died down.

"The women are going to the salon to primp for the Ball, leaving us poor men to our own devices." Vancim laughed.

"Then us primped up girls will return to our pathetic spouses for some relaxation and maybe a nap before getting ready for the Ball." Jilla grinned.

"Then we all meet in the library to show off our costumes at seven o clock sharp." Glinda bubbled.

"And there will be snacks available in the kitchen all afternoon, if we want something before we go." Manif chimed in.

"I'm impressed." Samion chuckled as he applauded.

"It seems as if we, as Paua is so fond of saying, are all singing from the same page of the songbook." Norin laughed and everyone chuckled.

"Ladies, go get ready we leave in twenty minutes." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm so excited I can hardly bear it." Glinda wiggled as Elphie held out her hand to assist her up.

"Good thing she's got you Elphaba, otherwise she would be pestering the living life out of the rest of us." Jilla said with a chuckle and a wink for Glinda.

"Oh come on cousin you're excited too, admit it." Glinda giggled at full bubble as she took Jilla's arm and tugged her out of the room.

"Good luck Elphaba." Dani chuckled.

"Well since we are actually leaving in half an hour, there may be hope." Gwenot smiled.

"What's taking you so long Elphie? Come on, we have to get ready to go." Glinda said showing back up at the door with a laughing Jilla in tow.

"I'm coming Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"I love her especially when she's impossible." She said with a quiet laugh as she walked to the door. Bitra who was standing nearby heard her and chuckled.

X

"Elphie, thank you again for agreeing to get your nails painted." Glinda said as Elphie helped her out of her bath and wrapped her in a fluffy towel.

"You're welcome, again." Elphie smiled as Glinda kissed each of her fingers.

"I can't believe they had a deep purple color that matches the purple in your skirt and vest."

"I still contend that I look ridiculous, but I was severely out numbered."

"Yes you were, besides we can remove it tomorrow." Glinda said then teased the towel that was wrapped around Elphie.

"Uh-uh, we agreed remember." Elphie said as she took Glinda's hands in hers and kissed them.

"I know, I know. But if I promise my very bestest promise to behave can we just nap naked?"

"Lyndie…" Elphie started in her 'that's not a good idea' tone.

"You're not going to nap anyway, so you can get up and put on whatever you want after I go to sleep. And I'll be covered up so if anyone comes they will never know. I won't get worked up because I really want a good nap so I won't try hide the hand sneak attacks or anything. I just want to feel you." Glinda said rapid fire.

Elphie looked at her love's face beautiful, hopeful face and into her sparkling, earnest eyes. The face and eyes that she was helpless to deny.

"You make a very compelling argument." Elphie smiled as she removed the towel from around Glinda and let it drop to the floor.

"Does this mean yes?" Glinda asked with a happy, optimistic little wiggle.

"Yes." Elphie smiled and let her own towel drop.

"That means yes."

"Oh boy!" Glinda said in a giggly whisper as she pressed herself against Elphie for a hug.

They shared a very passionate, but subdued kiss then Elphie led Glinda to the bed and pulled back the covers. Glinda slid in first, sighing at the feel of the silk on her bare skin. Elphie followed right behind her and Glinda sighed even more contentedly at the feel of her soft skin as they settled in. Elphie knew that Glinda had made this request because she needed contact, so Elphie indulged her.

With no intent to be in any way seductive, Elphie draped one of her legs over Glinda's, slid one arm under her neck and wrapped one around her waist then pulled them tightly together. Glinda effortlessly molded herself into the contours of Elphie's body. She savored the sensations of her love's responsive breasts pressed against her back, the special softness of her delicate area against her thigh, her gentle hand barely caressing her stomach and her warm breath against her neck as she whispered 'I love you my precious girl, now sleep. We have a wonderful night ahead of us.' It was all very intimate, very sensual, but not sexual and Glinda held true to her word and did nothing to make it so. This was what she needed and wanted.

"I love you Elphie, so very, very much." Glinda said as she closed her eyes.

"And I you my Lyndie." Elphie whispered in her ear then softly kissed Glinda's cheek.

There was no more talk; no more kisses or even singing, there was just warmth, softness, heartbeats and breaths. There was connection. Within ten minutes Glinda's breathing became slow and even, with the beginnings of her soft snore just starting. Elphie had been soaking in the effects of the intimate snuggles as much as Glinda and closed her eyes to listen to the soft snore, thinking that staying right where she was would be better than reading. The next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes when she felt movement beside her. She was only mildly surprised that it was an hour and a half later.

X

"I wonder what everyone else is dressed up as. I'm glad that we decided to keep it as a surprise." Glinda giggled as Elphie gently tickled her as she tied the laces on the bodice of her love's costume, after helping her on with her blouse.

"Well whatever they are dressed as, I'm sure they are all wearing tops of some sort." Elphie chuckled. Glinda had gotten completely dressed except for her blouse and called to Elphie to help with her jewelry. The sight of Glinda's breasts framed and molded by the rather tight bodice of her costume briefly took Elphie's breath, her reason and her coordination away and she stumbled over her own feet. She caught herself on the doorframe to the bathroom at the same time that Glinda reached out to catch her. After several minutes of giggled apologies from Glinda, Elphie had regained her composure and was able to verbalize her appreciation of the sight, while reaching for the missing blouse.

"Probably, but you have to admit that would be quite a surprise if they weren't." Glinda laughed.

"Not to mention deeply disturbing." Elphie laughed.

"Better now?" Glinda said when Elphie was finished with her bodice.

"More appropriate and safer now. I'm uncoordinated enough when I have control of my sensibilities." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Oh never underestimate your coordination my love. I happen to know that it just fine." Glinda said with a sly chuckle.

"I wasn't talking about that." Elphie blushed.

"About what?" Glinda said with a giggle.

"I was talking about dancing." She grinned and Elphie shook her head and gave the grin a soft kiss.

Glinda helped Elphie with the beaded necklace that was part of her costume, adjusted her hat, fussed with her flute pouch and the blousing of her shirt then declared her the most beautiful and sexy troubadour that ever lived. Elphie returned the compliment with an amused chuckle after Glinda put extra pink makeup on her cheeks to make them stand out.

"I think we are ready." Glinda proclaimed after a practice dance to test the billow factor of their skirts.

"Are you my love?" Glinda asked looking into Elphie's eyes.

"I am. Manif and I were talking about what we were doing on this day last year. I was reading about celebrating the beginning of a new year. I think that actually celebrating it will be much more fun. Shall we?" Elphie smiled and offered Glinda her arm.

"Oh boy! It's off to the Ozma Regent's court we go." Glinda wiggled happily.

X

Everyone except Jilla and Pajul were already gathered when Elphie and Glinda walked into the room. As soon as they were inside Manif sprang up from behind the sofa, slightly startling Elphie and sending Glinda into a fit of giggles.

"What in Oz are you?" Elphie said when she recovered.

"I'm a fool." Manif laughed as he danced around her.

"I am well aware of that, but what are you dressed up as?" Elphie said with the barest hint of a smile and everyone chuckled.

"I am the court jester." Manif said proudly, puffing out his chest and holding up a scepter made of a clown's head that was wearing the same kind of three point jester's hat with bells that he had on.

"And I am have a scandalous affair with yon fair maiden." He added in a stage whisper as he pointed to Dani, who was dressed in a traditional style velvet dress, with gold trim and a decorative head ring with a multiple piece tail typically worn by unattached young ladies of the upper class.

"Manif this costume is wonderful." Glinda bubbled as she gave him the once over. He looked just like the pictures that she had seen; a diamond patterned tunic with a four-point collar, diamond pattern leggings with curled toed shoes, all in purple and green.

"And oddly appropriate." Elphie smiled.

"A wandering minstrel I a thing of shreds and patches, of ballads, songs and snatches, and dreamy lullaby! My catalogue is long, through every passion ranging, and to your humours changing. I tune my supple song! I tune my supple song!" Manif sang with great gusto as he danced around Elphie once again.

"She's a flute player." Glinda giggled.

"I tune my supple flute! I tune my supple flute!" Manif sang again as he laughed.

"Green girl, you look terrific and out of fear for my life, I will not mention how terrific your saucy serving wench looks." He winked and Elphie blushed.

"Fear not for your protectors have arrived." The group heard from outside the door, before Elphie could respond. Jilla and Pajul came in with a flourish, both dressed in full chain mail armor, including hoods. Pajul was carrying a sword and Jilla a shield.

"Well look at you two." Samion said with a hearty chuckle.

"Just what we nobles need, our very own knights."

"This is wonderful!" Glinda bubbled.

For a time there was a buzz of excited chatter as everyone admired and commented on everyone else's costumes. The three older couples were elegantly dressed as various noble men and women. The men were in doublets, with contrasting sleeves and coordinating breeches and hose, shirts with ruffled collar and cuffs and a hat. They all had a different style of the outfit, in colors that matched their wives gowns. The women were in ornate gowns in rich dark colors made of velvet and brocade with hoops, underskirts and tight bodices. They all wore stunning jewelry and had on intricate headwear that included some sort of veiling, beading and ornate trimming.

Bitra was dressed as a lady in waiting and Vancim as the village rouge. Manif commented that he was not the only one involved with some above his station. Everyone loved Glinda's costume and teased Elphie about having to keep an eye on her because there were likely to be other, less honorable rouges milling about. Everyone thought that Elphie's costume was beautiful and very appropriate, but Jilla and Pajul were dubbed the most unique because no one had ever seen a female knight before.

"All right everybody, may I have your attention." Samion said.

"Yes m'lord." Came a chorale response.

"Due to the fact that our noble women all choose to wear hoops under their skirts we are faced with a transportation problem."

"We could just roll them, hoops roll, do they not?" Manif piped up in true jester fashion as he pranced around Samion.

"Silence fool." Samion chuckled and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Manif scampered away and hid behind Pajul, causing Glinda to get a case of the giggles.

"We noblemen and our gentle wives are going to go first then send the carriages back for you commoners." Samion continued.

"Hey!" Glinda protested.

"You're dressed as a serving wench, you can't get more common than that." Jilla chuckled.

"Bitra's a lady in waiting, aren't they considered some sort of nobility? Like a Lady perhaps." Glinda offered.

"In waiting, she's used to it. Let her wait with the rest of us." Manif chuckled as he pointed his scepter at Bitra who laughed.

"He's going to be impossible all night isn't he." Elphie said to Dani.

"He has been looking forward to this since he found the costume. And practicing diligently." Dani laughed.

"The carriages will be back in half an hour, give or take. I trust you motley group can entertain yourselves until then." Samion smiled.

"Or me and the fair troubadour will entertain you." Manif said brightly as he held his hand out to Elphie who declined with a chuckle.

"Oh well more for me." Manif said then danced Dani around.

Samion, Gwenot, Sali, Norin, Greda and Robil put on their outer wear which were designed to be part of their costumes and headed out to the carriages. The others settled down to talk about why they chose the costumes they did and formulate a plan for the evening while they waited for the carriages to return for them.

X

"Elphie look at this!" Glinda said in awe as they pulled up to the club.

"This is going to be great." She squealed quietly and Dani laughed.

A footman in traditional palace livery helped them down from the carriage and when the four young couples were assembled in the foyer of the club a uniformed man approached Bitra.

"M'lady." He said with a bow.

"Would you be the Lady Bitra of Tupion's Glen?"

"I would, may I help you?" Bitra said softly, with a smile because she knew that her uncle had planned this for his daughter's delight.

"I have been instructed to bring you and your…" The man said looking over the rest of them with a hint of disdain.

"…Entourage to the Duke of Upland as soon as you arrived."

"Very well." Bitra smiled.

"Please follow me then M'lady." The man said. Bitra looked at her baby cousin and winked, knowing that she was more than likely ready to bubble away.

"I love my Popsicle." Glinda whispered as she took Elphie's arm and followed behind Jilla and Pajul, all but skipping.

X

As they walked back to the two large round tables near a back corner that Samion had selected to serve as home base for his group, Glinda took in everything. The large ballroom of the club was set up like a palace ballroom, richly appointed and grandiose. It reminded her a little of the ballroom at Colwen Grounds. There were servers in traditional garb milling around with trays of appetizers and drinks, serving people in every manner of costume imaginable. She saw more serving wenches, some in far more risqué costumes, other jesters, some of which looked rather evil, more noblemen and women as well as knights and minstrels. There were also peasants, merchants, craftsmen, Innkeepers and other such village folk, although they were in the minority.

Glinda squealed as soon as she saw her father and ran to hug him.

"What a wonderful welcome Daddy, thank you."

"It's your first Masque Galindadoodle. I want it to be memorable." Samion smiled.

Valets came to take their outerwear and any purses or bags. Samion pulled a bottle of cider and a bottle of peach nectar out of a bag before he handed it to the valet, making Glinda squeal again.

Since there was an hour until the start of the traditional feast, the group went off to get appetizers, look at the décor, mingle and compare costumes with others of their ilk. Dani and Bitra spotted a group of what Vancim called blue blood fair maidens and went to compare costumes, leaving Manif to seek out the jesters if he chose. He preferred to stay with and entertain Glinda, Elphie, Pajul and Jilla and they walked around mingling and eating for a time until Glinda spotted a group of people dancing. They headed in that direction and saw some musicians, designated as Masque staff by the sash on their minstrel costumes, playing instruments while someone led a dance.

It was a traditional court dance that would be held later that evening, so it did not take much to convince Elphie to participate so she could learn the steps. She traded off dancing with Manif and Glinda until the lesson was over, and admitted that she had a good time. Glinda gave her a gentle, but far from chaste kiss then danced her around again.

When they were finished, Glinda started comparing costume notes with a barmaid who had been taking the lesson too. Manif was looking around for the jesters and Elphie was beside him, listening to the musicians play impromptu tunes as they prepared to wander around. When the group started to move, she saw someone and blanched. Her breath caught in her throat and she grabbed for Manif's arm.

"What's he doing here?" Elphie said in a panicked whisper.

"Who green girl?"

"Shiz is not supposed to overlap with here. He saw us, dancing, kissing." She stammered quietly, barely able to breath.

Manif looked around and finally saw the subject of Elphie's distress.

"Easy Elphie. It's all right I promise, just calm dow…" Manif started to say, but Elphie backed up and hurried away before he could finish so he jogged over to where Glinda was talking.

"She's bolting." Manif said taking Glinda's arm and turning her so she could see Elphie hurrying away.

"Why? What happened?" Glinda said as they went after her.

"She saw Xafin and panicked I guess." Manif said.

"Xafin was in the group of musicians? He saw us dancing and…oh no, oh no." Glinda said stopping dead in her tracks.

"We need to find her." She said as she started to run.

X

A/N: The little tune Manif sung in the library is from Gilbert and Sullivan's "The Mikado"


	24. Chapter 24

Elphie could hear Manif talking to her, but she could not make sense of his words, they just blended in with the other words that were all around her. All she knew was that she needed to get out of that place, away from the people and the threat to her world. Even as she as starting to hurry away she fought herself trying to find something to latch onto, but there was too much flooding her senses; too much laughter, too much noise, too many people trying to block her way and none of it contained Glinda. Leaving the ballroom did not help, there were still too many people, too many threats and they were blocking the door to the outside. Elphie wanted Glinda, but going back in was not an option. Trying to keep control of her breathing, she looked around franticly, saw quite a few hallways and hurried towards one by means of the clearest path.

X

"Manif, please go tell my mother that something's wrong. In case we need to leave." Glinda said quickly as she franticly looked around the area outside of the ballroom. There were many people milling around and she did not see Elphie.

"All right." Manif replied distractedly, as he looked around as well.

"Look there, she's headed down that hallway." Manif said pointing to where he saw his friend going.

"Tell my mother…please. And Manif, if Xafin did see us, do you think he will care?" Glinda said trying to quell her own case of nerves before going to calm her love.

"No, I don't. Let me go tell your parents, then I'll go find Xafin and feel him out." Manif said.

"No. I mean yes tell my parents, but then come find us. If Elphie is in full paranoia mode, I may need help. She trusts you, will listen if you tell her things will be okay and hopefully settle more quickly." Glinda said and Manif nodded.

"You'd better go." Manif said after he kissed Glinda's cheek.

"There may be an emergency exit down that hallway." He grinned, shaking his scepter.

"Oh don't even tease about that. " Glinda said then headed towards the hallway. When Manif saw her round the corner he headed towards their tables.

"Manif." He heard his name and turned to see Jilla and Pajul, who had been with them during the dance lesson.

"Manif where did Galinda go?" Jilla asked.

"She went after Elphaba. They saw someone they knew from Shiz after the dance lesson…it sort of threw them. I'm going to tell her parents. But could you just keep it to yourself until we find out if there is a problem." Manif said.

"Sure Manif, no worries." Pajul said.

"I hope everything is okay. I'd hate for this to be spoiled for them." Jilla said surprising herself that it came so easily.

"Thanks." Manif said and hurried off.

X

Glinda looked down the hallway but did not see Elphie. She did, however, see another hall at the end and a few open doors on the way down, so she kept going. Within a few steps her very focused empath powers started to feel fear and panic, which was getting worse the closer she got to the end of the hallway. Worse, not stronger and Glinda knew that meant that Elphie wasn't settling down, she was severely over thinking things and creating worst-case scenarios. Quickening her step, Glinda gave a cursory look into the open doors and tried the knobs of the closed ones, but already knew that her love wasn't in any of them. When she reached the end of the long hall, she stopped and looked down what she had thought to be another hallway, but turned out to be more like a storage area. In the dim light, she saw Elphie pacing around, heard her ragged breathing and felt her growing panic. Knowing no matter what she did, Elphie would startle, Glinda hurried into her line of sight.

"Elphie." Glinda said trying to meet her love's gaze.

"Elphie, sweetheart." She tried again and Elphie stopped and stared at her, still trying to gain control over her breathing

"It's all right my love."

Elphie heard the words, words that made sense and didn't meld into noise, and focused on her love's calm and reassuring face.

"Just breath with me." She heard and nodded that she understood. After a few long beats, she felt a soft caress on her cheek; fingers intertwining with hers and her breathing normalize.

"Better now?" Glinda asked, already knowing that Elphie was settling and Elphie nodded.

"Good, come with me then. I saw a little parlor type room right over there, where we can talk, okay?" Elphie nodded again, accepted a soft kiss then followed Glinda out of the storage area.

X

"So you honestly do not believe that this will cause them problems at Shiz." Samion asked after Manif explained what he knew of the situation.

"No sir, I don't and as I said before I do not even think he saw them." Manif replied.

"I hate that this is causing them stress on what should be a fun night." Gwenot said.

"Me too, but I do not think it has to. I have a thought that might help, but I need to talk to Elphaba." Manif said.

"I would like to come with you, just to check on them." Gwenot said.

"Of course Mrs…Gwenot." Manif smiled then bowed.

"M'lady." He said as he offered Gwenot his arm.

"I'm glad that you are not worried about this." Gwenot smiled as they walked away.

"I am not, about the situation. I fully believe that it will work out and will end up serving them well back at Shiz. But please do not get me wrong, I am extremely concerned about Elphaba." Manif said sincerely.

"I know that you are, I can sense that very strongly." Gwenot smiled.

X

"Lyndie, please forgive me for running out. I saw Xafin and everything got away from me very quickly." Elphie said miserably after they sat down on a sofa in a small, formal sitting room.

"Why is he here? What are we going to do?"

"We are going to wait for Manif. My love, I asked if he thought Xafin would care. He doesn't think that he will. Please do not go looking for trouble where there might not be any." Glinda said gently.

"But what if he does? The implications are…"

"…Are nothing that we haven't already considered and know how to deal with." Glinda finished.

"I can feel flutters from Manif, he is outside there. And…Momsie too I think. Let's just see how all of this plays out my love, okay?" Glinda said then stroked Elphie's cheek and rose from the sofa to go flag down Manif.

"At least you didn't leave me with a purse this time." Manif chuckled as he followed Gwenot into the room.

"Elphaba darling are you all right?" Gwenot said after she kissed Elphie's forehead.

"I don't know." Elphie said honestly.

"But I'm sorry I'm spoiling your night."

"No apologies necessary. I understand that this is a potentially worrisome situation. But your friend here has a thought that might help." Gwenot smiled.

"I might be willing to concede he had a thought, but not a helpful one." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"That's my green girl." Manif chuckled.

"But why don't you hear me out, just for fun."

"Only if you stop waving around that silly stick." Elphie said.

"It's the emblem of my station and we are both offended." Manif said in mock indignation and the head on the scepter frowned.

"It's also my wand." He added when all three women looked very surprised.

"What fun, an enchanted scepter." Glinda giggled and applauded.

"Very clever Manif." Gwenot chuckled.

"Thank you M'lady." Manif said with a courtly bow.

"I see that everything is under control here, so I will leave you all to figure out your dilemma." Gwenot smiled.

"No. I don't want you to miss the Ball, but I'd like you to stay, please." Elphie said shyly and Gwenot smiled and sat down in a chair.

"Of course I will stay my darling."

"There is a very good chance that none of us will have to miss the Ball." Manif said, putting his scepter down. Glinda picked it up but dropped it with a startled squeal when it growled at her.

"Theft alarm." Manif laughed.

"I love this, I really do." Glinda laughed.

"May we get on with this please?" Elphie said, but her eyes were twinkling at the sound of Glinda's giggle and she knew on some level that they were just trying to lighten the mood.

"First, I do not think that Xafin even saw you. If he had, he would have acknowledged it." Manif said.

"Hey, you're right." Glinda said.

"That makes sense." Elphie said with a nod.

"And it removes the immediate crisis, but his presence here will severely curtail our activities." Elphie said as her mind rapidly sorted through things.

"Not necessarily. I think you should tell him that you two are a couple." Manif said.

"What? No. No…I can't, we can't…" Elphie said a little franticly.

"My love, take a deep breath." Glinda said softly.

"I think he might be right and whether you want to concede that point or not, you do trust him." Glinda smiled.

"She's right you know, I am right." Manif chuckled.

"Just hear me out."

"Okay, all right. I over…" Elphie started.

"You over reacted as you always do, you are deeply sorry, blah blah blah. May we get on with this please?" Manif grinned and Glinda giggled at the scepter making a face.

"I wish you would." Elphie said simply.

"Think about this green girl, Xafin is unorthodox by nature. Things that don't fit into established norms seem to fascinate him; you've seen it yourself. Besides that, he found a way to get through to you. That in its own right should earn him the benefit of the doubt." Manif said a little too triumphantly.

"He also gets along with me, which might not speak too highly of his sanity level. That could be a plus."

"Okay, stop already." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I hear you."

"But do you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you, but that doesn't mean that you are right. We don't even know why he is here."

"He was wearing a sash. This is a gig for him, I'm sure. Listen Elphie unless you just leave now; you are going to have to talk to him. He'll see you in there. You do stand out you know." Manif smiled and so did Elphie. Glinda watched and listened, knowing that this was just what her love needed to gain perspective.

"You trusted him with your music and he hasn't let you down. He might not have always gotten it right, but he moved the Great Kells to make it that way and you know it."

"I do and don't get huffy. That's her job." Elphie said and smiled at Glinda.

"But it's not that simple.

"Nothing is ever that simple with you. Look me in the eye and tell me, from your gut that you think that Xafin would use his knowledge of the fact that you are engaged to Glinda to damage either of your statuses at school or to otherwise hurt you." Manif said as he held his friends gaze.

"No, I don't think he would." Elphie said with no hesitation.

"I don't either. Tell him, get through the initial nerves, and then enjoy tonight with your fiancée. And when you get back to Shiz, you will have someone else on your side."

"Oz but I hate it when you are reasonable." Elphie said.

"Now you know how I feel." Glinda chuckled and so did Elphie.

"Let me go find the man talk to him a bit then bring him here, as I said you've got to see him anyway. Talk to your better, perkier and in spite of what everyone thinks, much more reasonable half and follow her lead. When Xaf comes, tell him then; or not, if you really feel that strongly about it and choose to ignore all of my wise council."

"Okay."

"That's all, just okay."

"Yes, I'm afraid if I protest, your stick will chime in." Elphie smiled.

"Go find Xafin."

"I'm going. I know when to quit when I'm ahead." Manif laughed.

"No you don't." Elphie chuckled then Manif kissed her, picked up his scepter, which was rolling its eyes, and left whistling a bawdy pub tune. Gwenot had considered leaving with him, but she sensed that her mere presence was comforting and reassuring for both girls so she stayed and continued to observe the interactions with both a motherly and a professional eye.

"Why is this so hard?" Elphie sighed after Glinda kissed her cheek.

"Short or long answer?"

"Short, we've already wasted enough time." Elphie smiled.

"Because you care." Glinda said.

"Okay then, long." Elphie responded.

"I know you think it is because you are difficult, paranoid and many other things, none of which I am discounting. But you are watching out for us, our reputations and status at Shiz, in your way. You are adorable and I love and cherish you for that." Glinda said softly.

"You want to tell Xafin." Elphie stated.

"Yes I do."

"What do I want to do?"

"Mean green thing." Glinda said as she looked deeply into Elphie's eyes and they silently talked while Gwenot pondered the interesting dynamic between her future daughter in law and Manif that had helped push her to this.

"I'll tell him." Elphie said after a few minutes.

X

"Mani, you'll never guess who I think I just saw." Dani said as she caught up with Manif as he was looking for Xafin.

"Xaf." Manif chuckled.

"So it was he." Dani smiled.

"Yep, I saw him too. Unfortunately, so did Elphaba." Manif said.

"Oh no. I didn't even make that connection. What are they going to do?"

"Hopefully tell him they are engaged and return to the Ball. I just came from talking to her."

"Oh I can't imagine Xafin would care about that."

"He won't, but I understand her reticence. There is a lot at stake for them."

"True."

"Where was he? I need to talk to him."

"He was rehearsing with some others over by the thrones. The Lady Bitra was informed that the pre-feast entertainment would be starting in half an hour. Mani this is all so much fun, I hope this doesn't ruin it for them." Dani said.

"Me either, but I think it will all work out. Go back and join the others. Hopefully we will be along soon."

"All right. Oh and if anyone asks, you are in service to the Duke of Upland. Apparently, someone has been trying to recruit people for their cause. I don't know what it is, but if you are in service to a duchy they can't take you." Dani grinned.

"I almost became the unwilling bride of some nobleman's kid."

"You're kidding. I was only gone twenty minutes or so."

"Things happen fast in the Ozma Regent's kingdom." Dani laughed.

"Go do what you need to get our friends back in here. I'd hate for Glinda to miss all of this."

"I'm on my way. And you stay away from nobleman's kids." Manif said in a low whisper.

"Fear not my jaunty jester. I have a thing for men in tight diamond patterned tights who sport enchanted scepters." Dani said with a seductive wink.

"Oh fair maiden how you vex me." Manif chuckled.

"Among other things. But I must away to find the wandering minstrel known as Xafin."

"Safe journey my fiery fool." Dani smiled then kissed Manif before she headed towards the tables.

"Pray tell jester, how do you rate an upper class young lady such as her." A man dressed as a merchant asked Manif as he watched Dani walk away.

"She has a thing for men in tight tights." Manif laughed then danced away.

X

"Guoyn, how did you manage to crash a by invitation only New Years Masquerade Ball at a snooty county club…in Frottica no less?" Xafin chuckled when he saw Manif standing near the place where he was rehearsing.

"I was invited thank you very much, as was Dani. By Glinda's parents." Manif said as they shared a handshake and a clap on the arm.

"Ah, right. She is from here, I'd forgotten. So, I suppose that my tutee is here as well. They do seem inseparable."

"Yes, Elphaba is here as well."

"I can't wait to say hello to them. To Dani as well. I'll be wandering around here all night and well into the morning." Xafin smiled.

"Xafin, can you get away from here for a little while. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Elphaba saw you earlier. She wants to greet you privately." Manif said.

"All right, I have a little time until the feast starts. I'll be right back." Xafin said.

As he waited for Xafin to talk to his fellow musicians, he looked around. He saw Glinda's cousins with a small group of other knights, pretending to sword fight and her Aunts and Uncles mingling with similarly dressed people that he assumed belonged to the noble class. It upset him that his friends were missing this and wondered if dealing with things like this would ever get easier for his best friend.

"I know why she wants to say hi in private." Xafin said, breaking into Manif's thoughts.

"She's afraid that I will ask her to play with us and that she will react badly, isn't she." He said as they started to walk.

Manif was not prepared for that and it surprised him. He had never even considered that, but it was well within the realm of the plausible.

"Actually, that might be part of it, but she does want to talk to you. She's unused to seeing people from Shiz in Frottica. It threw her a little." Manif replied.

"I wish I understood her better, what makes her tick. She's got so much untapped talent and such a unique process."

"Just keep on as you are. Trust me Xaf, you are tapping into her talents, and honoring her process perfectly, with respect, patience and humor."

"I don't think she thinks I'm funny." Xafin laughed.

"She doesn't think I'm funny either, or anyone else really. It's part of her charm." Manif laughed as he ushered Xafin down the hallway towards the little parlor.

X

Glinda and Elphie had spent their waiting time talking with Gwenot about the benefits of Xafin knowing they were a couple. They asked for her opinion, but Gwenot told them that this was entirely their call and she would support them what ever happened. Elphie lost her nerve once or twice and had started to pace, but she was more nervous than overwhelmed.

"Sweetheart, I feel Manif coming. He seems rather jovial too." Glinda smiled as she took Elphie's hand and led her back to the sofa.

"When isn't he?" Elphie smiled nervously as Gwenot answered the knock at the door.

"Look who I found wandering…a minstrel." Manif chuckled as he and Xafin came in.

"Hello you two, it was a very pleasant surprise to find out that you were in attendance." Xafin said with a smile as he shook their hands.

"We were a bit surprised to see you as well." Glinda smiled.

"Xafin Osaucon, may I introduce Gwenot Upland, Glinda's mother." Elphie said quietly as she held out her hand towards Gwenot.

"And my future mother in law." She added after taking a deep breath, even though she hadn't planned on it. Glinda smiled, knowing that Elphie had in not planned on announcing it in this way, but her unplanned things were usually the best.

"A pleasure Mrs…wait. Your mother in law?" Xafin said as he looked from Gwenot to Elphaba to Manif.

"She will be, Glinda and I are recently engaged." Elphie said and showed off Glinda's ring.

"Engaged, well if that doesn't beat all." Xafin chuckled.

"Forgive my manners Mrs. Upland. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said after a moment, as he offered his hand to the smiling woman. Glinda took the opportunity to caress the back of Elphie's hand and give her a reassuring smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Osaucon, Elphaba speaks very highly of you. If you do not mind me saying, you do not seem very surprised that the girls are a couple." Gwenot said.

"A little maybe. But this explains a great deal." Xafin said and Glinda giggled.

"One of our friends said that as well." Glinda smiled.

"Xafin, seeing you here gave us quite a start. Our relationship is much more out in the open here than it ever could be at Shiz." She continued.

"Understandably." Xafin nodded.

"Our small group of friends knows we are a couple. We just became engaged here though." Glinda said.

"Xafin, I saw you and my more paranoid instincts took over…" Elphie started, feeling the need to explain.

"Elphaba, if I might interrupt." Xafin said and Elphie nodded, Glinda smiled, Manif chuckled and Gwenot was impressed with what she sensed from him.

"You have nothing to fear from me. Unorthodox thinking is not limited to music tutors. It appears in all aspects of life, it is necessary to survival. Granted it is sometimes not always good, but more often than not, it produces wondrous things that humanity might never have known. Don't take this the wrong way, but I had a gut feeling there was something more to you two than just being best friends and roommates."

"You did?" Elphie said not at all happy.

"Oh nothing concrete and not because of anything you did. I just thought every so often what a cute, odd, but cute couple you two would make. It might surprise you to learn that I know of at least two other same sex couples on campus. One is a staff member." Xafin said.

"You're kidding." Glinda said in complete surprise and Xafin nodded.

"So never fear. Your secret is safe with me. And congratulations on your engagement. Please do not let my presence affect however it is you behave here." Xafin said.

"Thank you Xafin." Elphie said.

"You are welcome. I love your costume by the way. Female troubadours were rare and in high demand in these times."

"Glinda picked out the costume." Elphie blushed slightly.

"Excellent job fair serving wench. But fear not, I shall not ask your beloved to captivate us with her flute on this night, no matter how compelling her outfit is." Xafin said with a bow.

"I appreciate that good sir." Glinda giggled.

"As do I." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba, I am very happy for you two, honestly. And I am glad that you trusted me enough to tell me. I won't betray that." Xafin said and Elphie blushed again and nodded.

"Now, I have to get back, the feast starts in a few minutes. You are coming back in, aren't you?"

"We are." Elphie confirmed.

"Excellent. If it is okay with your fiancée, your bodyguard and of course you. I'd like to request a dance later."

"Fine with me." Manif grinned.

"Me too." Glinda giggled.

"I would like that." Elphie smiled.

"Excellent. Anon gentle folk." Xafin laughed then bowed and left.

"I am very proud of both of you." Gwenot said then hugged both of the girls.

"Elphaba, you handled that exceptionally well darling."

"Yes my love you really did." Glinda smiled.

"I'm glad we took that step. Thank you Manif." Elphie said and the scepter looked surprised.

"My pleasure fair maiden, I'll tease you about it at a more convenient time." Manif smiled.

"I'll look forward to it." Elphie smiled.

"Why don't you three talk it over for a few minutes, then come and join the festivities. I'll go and let them know all is well." Gwenot said.

"I'll go too and escort you. Things have taken an interesting turn since the green girl fled. I'm afraid that if the Duchess of Upland is seen wandering around outside of the duchy alone, there will be hell to pay." Manif chuckled.

"Goodness." Gwenot laughed.

"And you two if you are approached by someone, just state that you are in service to the Duke of Daddy and you will be left alone. Apparently people not under the protection of a duchy are being whisked away to join an unknown cause."

"Oh my, how wonderful!" Glinda bubbled and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"Oh you know what I mean. Duke of Daddy… that's funny." She giggled.

"I live to serve." Manif grinned.

"Then do something useful fool and escort the Duchess back." Elphie smiled.

"We will be along anon."

"Now that's the spirit Elphaba." Gwenot chuckled and took Manif's proffered arm.

"I certainly hope this gets easier as we go along." Elphie sighed, but not unhappily.

"Oh I'm sure it will. Admit it, that wasn't as hard as you thought that it would be was it?" Glinda smiled.

"I'm not sure anything is ever as bad as I think it is, but no. It went fairly smoothly and I'm glad we did it." Elphie said.

"I am too." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"Just remember my love, no matter what…" She started then interrupted herself by giving Elphie a slightly more vigorous kiss.

"That is all that matters."

"Your tongue in my mouth is all that matters?" Elphie said with a brief flash of a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Glinda grinned and pretended to think.

"Yes, my tongue in your mouth and of course your tongue in my mouth…"

"That goes without saying." Elphie nodded seriously.

"Absolutely. That is all that matters." Glinda said doing her very best to appear serious.

"I should probably inform Dr. Thiol when we return to Shiz. He is under the obviously mistaken impression that scientific inquiry and exploration is all that matters."

"You should remedy that. Poor misguided soul. I'll assist you if need be." Glinda said then could no longer hold back her giggles.

She leaned against Elphie and chortled for a short time and Elphie soaked in the precious sound. When she got it out of her system Elphie pressed her lips to her love's smooth soft forehead for a long beat then pulled her close.

"I simply adore you." Elphie said as they embraced.

"And I simply adore you." Glinda responded.

"Shall we go to the feast my fair maiden?" Elphie said with a courtly bow after the parted.

"I'm not your lusty wench?" Glinda said with a tiny pout.

"In there? No." Elphie chuckled.

"Home however is an entirely different story."

"Oh boy!" Glinda giggled and wiggled happily, jiggling her breasts with purpose.

"Home is where the iggles are." She grinned and Elphie groaned and rolled her eyes, but offered her arm.

As Glinda and Elphie walked up the hall back to the main area they heard laughter, music and the 'hear ye hear ye' of the town crier.

"Lyndie." Elphie said as she stopped before they left the hallway.

"Let's consider this a do-over. Just walk in fresh."

"I'm game my love, but the rest of the duchy will have questions or at the very least want to know if you are all right."

"I guess you're right. But beyond that, a do-over." Elphie said.

"I can't wait to see how the ball room is decorated." Glinda giggled.

"Hear ye Hear ye citizens of the Ozma Regents realm. " They heard a booming voice call out, accompanied by the clang of a bell.

"The Grand Feast in celebration of the impending New Year is about to begin."

"Come on fair troubadour." Glinda said releasing Elphie's arm and taking her hand pulling her into the main area outside of the ballroom.

"I'm starving."

X

"Halt maidens. Where might ye be going?" A man dressed as a palace guard said as he lowered his spear in front of the entrance.

"We are in service to the Duke of Upland."

"Ah yes, he mentioned that two young maidens would be returning from abroad in time for the feast." The man said.

"He did?" Glinda giggled and the guard smiled indulgently.

"Doest thou need an escort to your duchy?"

"No kind sir, it is close we will be fine." Glinda grinned and Elphie could feel her held back wiggle of delight.

"Then off with you, so that you will be there in time for the serving of the roast beast." He smiled and moved his spear.

"Bye." Glinda giggled as they hurried away.

"Daddy is so great. But he had one thing wrong." Glinda chuckled.

"And what is that my sweet." Elphie said as they made their way back to their tables near the corner.

"I am not returning from abroad. I am returning with my broad." Glinda laughed.

"Glinda Upland! Where do hear such terminology, I mean honestly, what has gotten into you." Elphie said aghast, but amused.

"I have served in some rather seedy pubs you know." Glinda giggled.

"I see." Elphie smiled, finally understanding that Glinda was teasing her.

"Welcome back my darlings." Samion said as he rose from his rather ornate armchair.

"What's so funny?" Jilla asked from the other table.

"Apparently Glinda is having fun with linguistics." Elphie smiled and Glinda batted at her gently.

"Daddy, you redecorated the duchy while we were abroad." Glinda said as her giggles increased.

"Samion, to which table are we assigned. I'd like to seat her before she bubbles away." Elphie chuckled.

"The young couples are at that one." Samion said indicating the table where Jilla was.

"You just want the commoners to sit apart from you nobles." Glinda huffed with a big grin as Elphie held her chair for her.

"Untrue." Manif said as he rose to seat Elphie.

"The fair Lady Bitra is seated here with us."

"That is only because she has caused a scandal by being seen kissing the village rogue and has been banished." Vancim laughed.

"I thought it was because Uncle Duke wanted to class up this table a little." Jilla grinned.

"Or maybe it is because I preferred the company of my peers as opposed to the company of the peerage." Bitra smiled and everyone chuckled.

Manif and Gwenot had told everyone about Elphie's tutor being here and how they wanted to inform him of their status as a couple before the party began so they only had to fill in a few blanks. While an overview of the evening's events was being presented, they talked about how excited they were that this was not an ordinary Masquerade Ball. Glinda was especially excited that it was so interactive. When Glinda said it was like being in a living, breathing book; Elphie's heart fluttered and she fell in love with her, yet again.

They found out that after the feast and the entertainment, there was going to be dancing of all sorts as well as contests and competitions. Pajul was looking forward to the mock joust and Vancim thought he might try his hand at the pickpocket competition. Everyone was enthusiastic about Manif going up against the other jesters but were a little wary about Glinda competing with the serving wenches. No one really expected Elphie to compete with the minstrels musically, but they were very glad that she was willing to enter that category in the costume competition. And it was generally agreed that the dance competitions and dancing the grand allemande courante to lead into the chiming in of the New Year would be the highlight of the evening.

The festivities started with a decree from the honorary Regents and all of sudden acrobats, jugglers, musicians, dancers and clowns filled the floor as huge platters of roasted meats and vegetables were served along with flagons of wine, water, ale and mead. Elphie was very grateful that Samion had brought along some nectar and cider for her. With all of the different performances going on at one time while the food was being served, it was loud, boisterous and very festive. Manif likened it to a carnival, but Elphie thought it was disturbingly chaotic. After there were steaming platters on all of the tables, the entertainment thinned out and the feasters were treated to wonderful performances by the separate acts while they ate.

In between acts, groups of musicians went around and serenaded. Xafin and his group showed up at the Upland's table and he was introduced to everyone as Elphie's tutor. He sang them two songs of young love, one serious and one mildly ribald while accompanied by traditional instruments. As was tradition, the nobles from the other table tossed coins into their hats. Because he was Elphie's tutor and their daughter's friend, Samion placed a generous amount into Xafin's.

The feast was a leisurely, lively affair, with costumed servers refilling platters and flagons until not even Glinda could eat another bite.

"Ladies, shall we adjourn to the lounge to freshen up before the dancing begins?" Gwenot said as the tables were starting to be cleared.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Sali smiled as Norin held her chair so she could stand and the rest of the men and Elphie followed suit.

"And gentleman I brought some very special cigars and pipe tobacco that I imported from Fliaan, if anyone cares to join me." Norin said.

The men agreed that they did and the couples prepared to part with various levels of hugs and kisses. Glinda wiggled happily when she received hers, without asking and even though they weren't parting.

"Lyndie, I just remembered something." Elphie said as they walked hand in hand surrounded by Glinda's cousins and Dani.

"Manif mentioned something about a New Years kiss and that I would find out what it was. What is it?" She asked and heard chuckles.

"Shhh ladies. You'll frighten her." Glinda giggled and slowed her step to explain the tradition that she anticipated the most as they followed behind the group.


	25. Chapter 25

Elphie sat on one of the padded benches in the lounge area observing the freshening up rituals that were going on around her. Glinda had fussed with the ribbon that was on her, what she learned was called a pigtail, then her hat and then had deposited her on this bench with a kiss and a giggled warning to stay out of trouble. For the past fifteen minutes or so, her bubbly, fiancée had been mingling while primping and Elphie followed her every movement, completely absorbed.

"She is still quite the little social butterfly." Bitra said softly as she sat beside Elphie, who was chuckling at her love and Dani trying to help someone with their corset.

"I call her a chameleon." Elphie smiled.

"She just blends right in to any environment."

"Galinda attended a children's costume party once with us, in Tupion's Glen. She was dressed as a ballerina ladybug." Bitra chuckled softly.

"A what?"

"She couldn't decide between a ballet dancer that she had seen not too long before and a ladybug. They were studying those in her school."

"Well if anyone could pull off a lady bug dressed as a ballet dancer, it would be little Galinda." Elphie chuckled as she watched her love help Dani with her hair.

"With the help of Aunt Gwen's best friend, the tailor, who crafted a special ballet skirt and dyed it pink."

"I'll bet she was quite a sight." Elphie said with a soft sigh as Glinda giggled at something Jilla told her and Bitra could not help but smile.

Bitra spent a few moments looking around at all the costumed ladies and when she turned her attention back towards Elphie, she saw that she was blushing deeply.

"Elphaba, is everything all right?" Bitra asked then followed her gaze to where Dani was putting powder in Glinda's cleavage.

"Breasts tend to sweat when they are pushed together like that, or so Paua tells me. She is more well-endowed than I and has done the same thing on occasion when she is going to be dancing." Bitra said gently.

"That makes sense." Elphie said not wanting to tell Bitra that she was blushing because she had done the same thing to Glinda's breasts earlier, right after she had kissed them softly, before helping her into her blouse.

"Tell them to stop teasing me." Glinda said with a pouty grin as she wedged herself between Bitra and Elphie.

"Stop teasing her." Bitra chuckled.

"Why are they teasing you my sweet?" Elphie smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I don't care what you all think, I'm going to enter the serving wench contests." Glinda said with determination to Dani and Jilla.

"Ah." Elphie chuckled.

"We did not say that you shouldn't, we merely suggested that you practice first." Dani grinned.

"Face it little cousin, you are defiantly more of a servee than a server." Jilla laughed and Glinda stuck out her tongue.

"Well I have faith in you Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you my love." Glinda grinned.

"If nothing else it will be very entertaining." Elphie said and Glinda gently batted at her while the others chuckled.

"So is everyone ready to head back to the duchy." Gwenot smiled as she, Greda and Sali joined the younger girls.

"Lyndie." Elphie said quietly in Glinda's ear as every said they were and started to get up.

"Maybe we should go some place quiet for a few minutes so you can center."

"Ugh." Glinda said with a frown.

"Is something wrong Galinda?" Gwenot said when she saw the look on her daughter's face.

"No, Elphie wants me to go center before I return to the ball room." Glinda said knowing Elphie was correct but hating missing any fun.

"Are you in distress?" Greda asked, concerned.

"No Auntie, I'm fine. Elphie is just being her wonderful, protective self. And she is right, there's a great deal of excitement flying around out there."

"She might just really bubble away." Jilla laughed.

"Then it is good that Elphaba is going to help her center and even out." Gwenot smiled.

"Getting to curl up against Elphie's chest isn't so bad either." Glinda giggled in Dani's ear as Elphie took her hand.

"We will join you in just a little bit." Elphie smiled as she tugged on Glinda's hand.

"Save us a spot on the dance floor." Glinda bubbled as followed Elphie with a skip in her step.

"Shouldn't Galinda be able to determine when she requires a break?" Sali said with concern and curiosity.

"If I may?" Dani said and Gwenot nodded.

"Sometimes an empath doesn't realize when they are absorbing too much of an emotion that is inherent in there own nature until it is too late. Especially when they are still gaining control over their power, as Glinda is. Elphaba is being overly cautious because she has helped Glinda with the consequences of channeling and being overloaded on several occasions and she knows that it is far easier and safer to just try and prevent it."

"Glinda has been very good at taking breaks on her own, as she did at her party, but Elphaba is always vigilant where Galinda's welfare is concerned." Gwenot said.

"This does seem to be the case and it is a good thing." Sali smiled.

"Well our youngest member could not be in better hands so shall the ladies of the Duchy of Upland return there before our other brave knight comes in search of us." Greda smiled, enjoying the role-playing.

"Duchess." Jilla grinned offering her arm to her Aunt and the led the group out of the lounge nodding to everyone as they went.

X

"Oh Elphie look." Glinda sighed happily as they stood in the entrance to the grand ballroom looking in on the party that was in full swing. She intertwined her arm with Elphie's and bounced as they entered.

The musicians were on the platform playing timeframe appropriate, upbeat music and people were dancing. They spotted Bitra and Vancim on the dance floor, but they soon moved and were mixed in with the rest of the dancers. As they walked towards their tables, Glinda squealed with delight when she saw Manif with a group of jesters, trying to juggle. They reported to Gwenot and Samion who were just coming off of the dance floor then an effervescent Glinda with a chuckling Elphie in tow made their way into the thick of the dancing.

As the musicians shifted, between slow, moderate and lively songs, Glinda danced with abandon and Elphie did her best to keep up, completely caught up in her love's enthusiasm. Luckily for Elphie, eventually everyone from their group ended up on the dance floor with them and partners were switched every few songs.

"Oh sorry Elphaba." Pajul said after his chain mail got caught on her sleeve for the third time as he guided Elphie out of a twirl.

"I'll forgive you this, if you forgive me for hitting you with these beads the last time we performed this step." Elphie laughed.

"Done." Pajul chuckled.

"Ah there you are my gallant knight." Jilla said as she danced over in Manif's arms.

"Hail my brave Dame." Pajul chuckled as he bowed.

"It appears that others of our ilk are gathering to draw opponents for the mock joust." Jilla grinned.

"Would you please excuse me fair troubadour, my destiny awaits." Pajul laughed.

"Of course Sir Knight." Elphie smiled.

"I shall leave you in the care of our fool then. I bid you farewell my compatriots." Pajul said.

"Bye you two." Jilla laughed as Pajul waltzed her away.

Did you have a good time with Jilla?" Elphie asked Manif as they started to dance to the slow song that started.

"I did, we talked magic. I think the question is, are you having a good time with her here?" Manif smiled.

"I am. I don't think that she disapproves of Glinda and I as much as she used to. Or it might be more appropriate to say in the same way that she used to. Glinda is enjoying her time with her cousin very much and they are working it through, that is what's important." Elphie replied then indicated her approval to be dipped. They talked about Jilla's reaction to the news of the engagement and how excited their friends were going to be until the music switched to something upbeat and very lively.

"One more green girl." Manif said and pointed his scepter at his shoes. Elphie heard jingles and looked down.

"What are you doing?" Elphie smiled as she saw the curled part on the front of Manif's costume shoes fold up.

"I'm dancing a lively song with you. I have to protect my bells." Manif said with a sly chuckle and a wink.

"I haven't stepped on your feet in a very long time." Elphie smiled.

"Ah, perfectly good innuendo wasted." Manif laughed and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Never mind. Dance with me green girl." He smiled and kissed his friend's cheek.

"Hey! Don't tire her out." Glinda frowned as hopped and slid over to Elphie and Manif right before the song ended.

"I want to dance with her before the band takes a break."

"Yes Elphaba my dear, please dance with her. Robil and I are too old a decrepit for this." Norin chuckled.

"Oh stop Uncle, this is the first fast dance we've danced." Glinda giggled.

"May I cut in jester?" She curtsied toward Manif.

"Please do, I've been waiting to be rescued."

"So have I. This was his idea." Elphie chuckled.

"M'lord." Manif said with a bow to Norin.

"I shall escort you safely away." He said then turned his scepter into a rose and took Glinda's uncle into tango walk position.

"Farewell fair maidens." Manif said with flourish then put the rose in his teeth and tangoed Norin off of the floor. Norin was chuckling too much to say anything at all.

"Oh Elphie, I am have such a ball, everyone is having a ball." Glinda giggled as she twirled herself into Elphie.

"A ball at the ball."

"I am having a good time too. Maybe however, we should slip away, to give you a little quiet time."

"Oh piffle."

"Piffle?" Elphie inquired as she tried, once again, to match her love's enthusiastic steps without hurting anyone.

"It's popular with the ladies in waiting. Both fun and functional." Glinda giggled.

"I see, but even so…'

"Oh we will Elphie when break starts. Dance with me." Glinda pouted.

"See, a nice slow song, we like those."

"Yes, we do." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's pout.

"Miss Upland, I have missed dancing with you and would be delighted." She said and pulled Glinda too her.

"You have?" Glinda sighed.

"Of course I have. To paraphrase, they don't do it right." Elphie smiled and Glinda grinned with delight.

After two slow dances, where Glinda was able to almost cuddle with her fiancée, the band took a break. Glinda checked in with her parents then she and Elphie went back to the little parlor that they had claimed as their own private kingdom.

X

"…So ladies and gentleman join me in giving a rousing cheer to the fine group of musicians that have been entertaining us so far this evening." The honorary regent said after a rather lengthy speech thanking anyone having anything to do with the party. Glinda was getting fidgety and welcomed the chance to express herself.

"Hazzah! Hazzah! Hazzah!" Glinda said enthusiastically along with everyone else. Elphie was unfamiliar with the cheer, but joined in by the third one.

"Give me an H." Manif chuckled to Elphie.

"Does that help?"

"Saving your better material for the contest I see." Elphie responded and Glinda giggled.

"Now it is my pleasure to present our guest conductor for the evening. A very talented young musician, composer and conductor who is studying for his doctorate at Shiz University. Ladies and gentleman please welcome Mr. Xafin Osaucon."

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed happily as she wiggled in her chair and pointed to Xafin stepping up on the platform.

"I see." Elphie said with a smile as Glinda waved to their friend. Xafin saw her, smiled and waved back.

"I am honored to be able to try my hand at conducting the wonderful Frottica Philharmonic. We are going to start off the official court dance segment of the festivities with what was rumored to be the Ozma Regent's favorite dance, the slow and stately basse danse." Xafin said after the applause died down.

"For those of you unfamiliar with the steps of any of the period dances we will be doing, or simply prefer to watch, the official court dancers will be modeling the steps and dancing over on the side platform." The honorary regent said.

"Maestro, if you please." He said and Xafin lifted his baton.

The music started as most of the people made their way out onto the dance floor. Glinda, Elphie, Dani and Manif hung back and watched the dancers perform the steps because they were unfamiliar with the dance.

Elphie watched as the couples moved quietly and gracefully in a slow gliding motion, their bodies rising and lowering as they performed what seemed to be four basic steps. Glinda watched her parents more than she did the dancers on the platform, entranced by the sight of them in motion. It was obvious that they were comfortable with this dance and were very good at it. After seeing it performed through once, they joined the others on the dance floor and were soon up to speed with the others.

"This dance suits you my love." Glinda said with a smile as she took a step backwards and shifted her weight forward, effortlessly following Elphie's lead.

"I'm enjoying this, it's slow and logical." Elphie smiled.

"Unlike some of the others that I know will be coming up."

"You'll be fine, your hops are getting much better." Glinda giggled.

"I'll take your word for that, but I think that I will always prefer these gliding type dances where feet never leave the floor," Elphie smiled.

They danced another minute or so in silence, watching others in their group as they all went gliding around the floor with fluid movements. When the music ended, there was a traditional bow, then applause before Xafin announced that the next number was a livelier dance called a corranto. To Elphie's dismay and Glinda's delight, they saw that fast running and jumping steps characterized this dance. Glinda pointed out that most people did not seem as familiar with it as they were the last, including her parents and Aunts and Uncles.

This seemed to play out on the dance floor when the quiet elegance and reverence of the preceding dance was replaced by lots of laughter and some controlled mayhem as the party goers attempted to imitate the professionals on the platform. Glinda giggling at herself and everyone around her helped Elphie get into the spirit of the dance, as did being able to tease Manif when he tripped over his feet as he tried to show off his skills.

The period dancing continued with a mix of slow, lively and moderate numbers until the last one before the competitions started.

"Ladies and gentleman, we will end this segment of dancing with a very popular dance of the time known as a Volta." The honorary regent announced and there was a buzz of excitement from those who knew the dance. When Glinda bounced on her heels and murmured 'oh boy' Elphie looked at her quizzically.

"I read about it in a book. You get to lift me." Glinda giggled.

"I what?" Elphie said in disbelief.

"Just watch and listen, then you can panic." Glinda grinned and stroked the back of Elphie's hand. Elphie smiled and kissed her cheek, grateful that her beautiful girl understood her so well.

"The Volta is a type of one of the dances we did earlier, the galliard, and it is danced to the same music. But it is distinguished by a rather intimate hold between the man and woman, with the woman being lifted into the air while the couple makes a three-quarter turn."

"Can I panic now?" Elphie said with a wary smile and Manif chuckled.

"Not yet, just watch the demonstration." Glinda giggled, still stroking Elphie's hand.

One of the dancers explained in great detail the placement of the hands and feet for both partners while a pair of dancers demonstrated. Elphie watched the male dancer carefully, knowing that would be her part. She saw the man put one hand on his partner's hip and the other on her front below what appeared to be a corset. On Glinda, she assumed that would be where the laces of her costume were. She paid attention to the placement of their feet as they started the turn and noticed that after the first step the woman appeared to be preparing to leap or hop. It reminded her of her Familiar when he was crouched down before he sprang into the air. On the next step, the woman did indeed spring up and Elphie blushed deeply when she saw the man holding her not only with his hands, but also with the thigh of his non-pivoting leg that appeared to be under her thigh, like she was sitting on his leg. The turn ended with him setting her down on two feet and the dance continued. She watched again as they performed the maneuver in normal time then combined it with the steps that came before and after it.

"Now you may panic my love." Glinda smiled.

"Oh why panic green girl. This is publicly acceptable groping." Manif chuckled as he practiced along with many others.

"Manif, really!" Dani said as she felt him tickle her hip.

"Let's practice once, just once. If you do not like it, we will sit this dance out, okay."

"What if I drop you?" Elphie said quietly.

"I haven't dropped her." Manif said as he and Dani tried again.

"You're a muscular man."

"And Glinda is the epitome of liftable." Manif laughed then pretended to grunt as Dani sprung up.

"Ha Ha…save it for the contest funny man." Dani smiled.

"I am liftable. Remember the times you picked me up and twirled me around. Same thing." Glinda said reasonably.

"If you two want to dance this I'm sure our guys will do a turn with you." Jilla said as she and Pajul danced over and managed a decent lift turn in spite of their chain mail.

"I get to lift the green girl!" Manif said waving his hand in the air and bouncing around.

"No you don't." Elphie said sternly.

"How about if I lift you?" Glinda tried with a merry twinkle in her eye.

"As we have established, you might be a little taller, but you do not weigh more." She giggled. Elphie looked around at the people practicing and realized that not even Gwenot and Samion were doing it perfectly, but everyone seemed to be having a good time trying and no one had fallen down.

"You are not going to lift me…ever." Elphie smiled then chuckled when she saw the familiar 'I love a challenge' look on her love's face.

"But I will give this a try."

"Hazzah! That's the spirit green girl." Manif cheered and Glinda wiggled happily.

Bitra and Vancim had come over and they joined the others in a little more lift turn practice in order to support and encourage Glinda and Elphie. Their first try did not go well at all because Glinda's spring did not match Elphie's lift at all. Undeterred, Elphie tried again, and this time she felt Glinda in her hands and on her thigh and they managed to complete the turn.

"Brava!" Bitra smiled.

"That was a well executed second attempt." Everyone else agreed. Glinda looked at Elphie expectantly, because the music was starting. Elphie knew that if she declined Glinda would be a little disappointed, but would be very upset if she danced when she did not really want to.

"Miss Upland, may I please have this dance." Elphie smiled as she curtsied to Glinda.

"Oh boy! I mean I would be delighted." Glinda said as she wiggled more than curtsied in response.

"I take it you are going to join us in dancing the Volta?" Gwenot smiled as the older couples joined the younger ones.

"Yes we are, I get to fly! Sort of." Glinda giggled.

The introductory part of the music ended and the dance started. There were leaps and hops intermixed with gliding steps and walks leading into the turn, which Glinda and Elphie managed fairly well, with Glinda giggling the whole time. They soon fell into a rhythm as a couple and with those around them. They, like almost everyone else improvised steps when they didn't want to leap or hop and did not always perform the lift, preferring instead to simply glide around the three-quarter turn.

Elphie was a flawless leader with this dance, just as she was with the waltz or the tango and Glinda knew when she was going to be lifted and when they would glide. As soon as she felt her love's subtle signal, her pulse quickened and she felt flutters of excitement in her stomach, and when she was lifted two turns in a row, she felt stirs of arousal.

Elphie was afraid to lift Glinda during every turn and was relived when she saw others gliding through the turn on occasion. But she performed enough of the lifts to delight her love as well as herself. After the first one was successfully completed during the dance, she felt an odd exhilaration and flutters of anticipation for the next. These feelings increased in intensity when she felt Glinda's body react to her lift signal. Elphie made sure that the last turn of the dance was a lift, but instead of landing on her feet and going into the final position, Glinda wrapped her legs around Elphie's waist, her arms around her neck and gave her a hard squeeze.

"Oh thank you, thank you thank you my love. Thank you." Glinda said as she planted soft, chaste kisses on Elphie's cheeks. Manif chuckled at the surprised look on his friend's face as she put her hands under Glinda's bottom to help steady her.

"Now that's a good way to show your appreciation." He said to Dani as he patted her behind.

"You are welcome my precious, I enjoyed it very much as well. But I think maybe you should get down now." Elphie said quietly, blushing furiously.

"Okay, but I feel the need for some centering." Glinda said with a mischievous giggle, as Elphie gently put her down.

"I could use a little of that too." Elphie said as everyone around her was applauding and cheering the musicians and each other.

"Wow, that was fun." Jilla grinned.

"You all did very well my subjects." Samion chuckled as he strolled up with Gwenot on his arm.

"I have faith that you will all represent the duchy well in the dance competitions."

"I can't wait." Glinda bubbled and Elphie could see the signs of what she thought of as emotion filtering fatigue on her face.

"I wonder what dance will be chosen for our age group?"

"Lyndie, we should take a little break, remember the centering?" Elphie said and Glinda nodded.

"My mean green thing is pulling me away from the fun again." Glinda said with a playful pout.

"Go on darling, there is going to be a short break anyway. You shouldn't miss out on any fun."

"Especially if Manif is staying at the table." Elphie smiled at her friend who had been having his scepter make faces at her.

"Be gone mean one." Manif said and his scepter narrowed its eyes. Elphie waved nicely at him then did her best to skip away with Glinda giggling so much she was barely walking.

"Your fiancée and Elphaba certainly seemed to have developed an interesting way of relating to one another." Bitra said to Dani as she watched Manif try to mimic Elphie's movements, which merely fueled Glinda's giggle fit.

"It took me a bit to understand it, but Glinda has known that it is good for both of them since they met." Dani said.

"But it can be exhausting." She chuckled as Manif drudged back to the table after Elphie refused to hold hands and skip with him.

"I've got the feeling that his costume doesn't really have as much to do with his actions as it might appear." Bitra chuckled softly.

"Trust that feeling." Dani laughed then kissed the scepter's sad face, making Manif smile.

X

"Elphie I'm really sorry I hugged you like that on the dance floor. I just couldn't seem to help myself." Glinda said after she got her giggles under control.

"It's quite alright my precious, as you can see, I survived." Elphie smiled.

"Why don't we get you evened out and then we can talk."

Glinda nodded and curled against Elphie's chest. She spent a few beats soaking in all of the affection that Elphie had for her then started the process of letting that, as well as everything else go. Elphie knew when Glinda was starting her techniques because she took a deep breath and slowly let it out, sometimes with a sigh. She smiled when she felt Glinda's head shift against her a little, just enough to find her heartbeat. It did not take long to settle into the routine and once it was established, Elphie used the time and the contact to sort through how she felt about the party so far.

When Glinda was back on an even keel, they spent a little time talking about the party and the last dance while holding one another close. Then before they left they shared the type of kiss that Elphie could only do behind a closed, latched door.

X

"Everything all right in there little cousin?" Jilla chuckled, tapping Glinda's head after she and Elphie returned to their tables.

"Maybe you should ask him that." Elphie chuckled pointing to Manif who was upside down against the wall.

"I'm fine cousin. What is he doing?" Glinda laughed.

"Trying to walk on his hands." Dani laughed.

"I'm afraid Van put him up to that." Bitra smiled. Just then, Van put his hands on the floor and his feet in the air at the same time that Manif fell over.

Glinda poured Elphie some cider and picked some melon at of the fruit bowl for her as Bitra explained why her husband was able to walk on his hands and how it had come up during the less that ten minutes Glinda and Elphie were gone. The town crier and his bell calling everyone to attention interrupted the discussion that followed.

"The first set of competitions will be the dance competitions, seeing as how we are all warmed up. Mr. Osaucon will select the dance for each of the age groups from this hat. All of the dances we did in the last segment are in there. First will be the twenty-five and under category."

"I hope it's one of the ones where all four of our feet stay on the floor." Elphie said to Glinda.

"I hope it's one where we run and jump around, seeing as how Dani and I are in this category too and I want to beat your skinny ass." Manif whispered to Elphie who merely smiled.

"I hope you two behave or Glinda and I will make you dance with each other out there." Dani whispered to Manif and Gwenot who was sitting at the next table, but close enough to hear couldn't help but chuckle.

"All right then, here we go." The honorary regent said.

"The youngsters will be dancing…the basse danse." His announcement was met with groans from most everyone twenty-five and under, who were hoping for something lively. Manif groaned along and let out a chuckled, but emphatic 'damn'. Elphie smiled at him and let out a quiet 'hazzah' and Glinda just giggled and bounced in her chair because it was a dance she wouldn't have to convince her reserved love to do.

"Our forty and over group will be dancing…ah a merry Saltarello." He announced and chuckles were heard from around the room.

"Can't we trade with them?" A young male voice asked.

"The decision of the hat, just like the decision of our panel of judges is final." The honorary regent laughed.

"And the group in between will dance…the corranto."

"That hat is rigged." The young male voice chuckled.

"Green girl…any mental witchy doings there?" Manif chuckled.

"Manif! Absolutely not." Elphie said aghast.

"And tell your scepter stop looking at me like that or into the flagon of ale it goes." She said with a smile.

"A drunk enchanted scepter, now there's something you don't see everyday." Manif laughed.

"All those in the first group on the floor please." Xafin called.

"The dance begins in five minutes."

"We have three talented couples representing us in this category. Good luck to them all, we know that you will do the duchy proud." Samion said and everyone wished them good luck as they went out onto the floor.

Glinda, Elphie, Dani, Manif, Jilla and Pajul took their place on the dance floor with fifteen or so other young couples. Glinda bristled slightly when she saw some of the looks they were getting, but one of Elphie's bright beautiful smiles made it fade away. The music started, the contestants bowed and curtsied then started to dance. Even though no one in this group was very familiar with the dance everyone moved gracefully around the floor while the professional dancers who were the judges wandered around observing and making notes. Glinda stroked Elphie's hand whenever she could to distract her from the fact that she was under scrutiny. The dance ended to applause and cheers from the onlookers. When the three young couples of the duchy of Upland returned to their realm, they were greeted with not only applause and cheers, but hugs, handshakes and many 'well dones' as well.

"I think we were the youngest ones out there." Glinda said giddily as Elphie held her chair for her.

"Our very first dance competition…. it was perfect. I don't even care if we don't win."

"You all looked wonderful out there, truly." Gwenot said.

"And we do not care if you win either, you've already done us proud." Samion said.

"And so will Bitra and Van."

"I'm sort of agreeing with the rigged hat theory." Bitra said with a soft chuckle as she and Van prepared to go onto the floor. They were the only ones at the table that fell into this age group.

They were sent off with the same enthusiasm as the others were and Glinda was just as excited to watch them, as she had been to dance.

There were over twenty couples out on the floor and they all did fairly well with the very lively fast-paced steps, but Glinda thought that none of them seemed to be having as much fun as her cousins. Bitra was somewhat shy and reserved, but she blossomed on the dance floor, she always had. Glinda saw them laughing as they hopped and ran, wondering what wonderful secrets or private jokes they were sharing and anticipating when she and Elphie would do the same.

Bitra and Van returned to the tables to a round of hazzahs, lots of hugs and bubbly congratulations from Glinda. Five minutes later the three older couples were on the floor, still hearing the good luck we love you calls from their tables.

Elphie loved watching the older couples dance this moderately paced dance that was aptly called merry. She was convinced that Gwenot and Samion could do anything at all, and the fact that they were completely at ease with a dance they admitted to not knowing before tonight was more proof. There were over thirty-five couples on the floor, but they stood out, performing a lively dance with grace and elegance.

"Momsie, Popsicle you all were fantastic." Glinda squealed as they couples returned, breathless and smiling, to the tables. Her sentiments were echoed by everyone, even the other two couples.

"I enjoyed it, but your basse dance would have been more fun." Gwenot smiled.

"Eighteen year old Glinda would have preferred Van and Bitra's or better yet another Volta, but engaged Glinda was very happy with the slow, stately dance."

"As is the person she is engaged to." Elphie smiled.

While the older couples were being congratulated on their dance the announcement for the jesters competition was made.

"Just be yourself and you will no doubt win by a landslide." Elphie said to her friend after everyone wished him good luck.

"Awwww green girl what a sweet thing to say." Manif chuckled and his scepter smiled.

Only one jester from each duchy was allowed to enter so there were only ten people on the floor. For a time they all tried to juggle, do acrobatics, dance, perform simple magic tricks and other typical entertainment related things that were expected of a court jester. True magic was not permitted, but props that were enchanted prior to entering the ballroom, such as Manif's scepter were allowed.

Elphie watched with fascination as Manif completely disappeared into his costumed role. He used his sense of humor to the fullest, turning every mistake he made performing an activity to his advantage. When he fell trying to flip he did a very melodramatic dying scene, when his card tricks fell flat he came over to the table to use Pajul's sword to stab them and when he failed to walk on his hands successfully the first time he put his shoes on his hands before he tried again. Others were funny as well, but Manif seemed to have a little extra. Elphie knew that this was going to provide them both with ammunition for a very long time.

After the general foolery was completed, each jester had a chance to go before the honorary regents and perform in whatever manner they chose. Some did more complicated magic tricks, some told riddles or jokes, some did a little of everything. Manif was the sixth one up and he talked/sang the story of an exotically beautiful girl with piercing eyes, long, silky hair and the most exquisite singing voice he had ever heard and how she used that voice to sing songs so ribald that they made militia men blush. He acted out everything he said in a comical manner and sang the raunchiest song he could think of in an amusing falsetto. By the time he was finished the room was in stitches and Glinda was on the verge of passing out from glee.

"That's you Elphie." Glinda kept giggling throughout the performance, as Elphie's blush got darker and darker.

"Don't be too hard on him." Dani pleaded as he took his bow before joining the other jesters. Elphie saw him smile and wink at her and thought she saw him mouth the words 'therapy later.' She chuckled in spite of herself.

"Oh he'll get what he deserves." Elphie chuckled.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Dani laughed.

No one at the tables paid much attention to the other four jesters because they were too busy whispering about Manif and how great he was and if he was talking about Elphie. It was evident that Dani was very proud of her fiancée, but it was Glinda who attacked him with a hug when he returned to the table.

"You are my muse green girl." Manif chuckled after he had been properly congratulated and had a long drink of ale.

"The muse of foolery?" Elphie smiled.

"I assumed you could handle that on your own."

"Ah, even a genius can use a little inspiration." Manif laughed.

Pajul and Jilla made there way to the dance floor where the mock jousting field was being set up, while the older couples took their turn congratulating Manif. A trumpet herald announced the beginning of the joust and everyone turned their attention towards the floor.

Pajul was in the first pair and the duchy cheered as he stepped up on to the moderately narrow beam that would serve as the field of battle. Each knight had a padded and blunted broad sword and at the sound of the trumpet, they tried to knock one another off. Pajul's first round lasted a little over a minute and he emerged the victor when his opponent lost his balance while swinging his sword and fell off.

Pajul went to the winner's circle, two more knights stepped on to the beam and the rounds continued. Jilla was in the fourth round and was defeated after only thirty seconds. She did not expect to win, so was not disappointed. She kissed her husband vigorously before returning to the table, where she was greeted with cheers and hugs.

After eight rounds, the winners paired up and battled each other until only two were left and one of them was Pajul. The last joust took nearly two minutes and Pajul won. Jilla ran out onto the floor to congratulate him. He would be officially knighted in a ceremony to take place when the winners of the jesters, troubadours were announced. Glinda was the first to hug him when he returned to the tables and a toast was made in his honor.

Since the troubadour's competition was next, Gwenot suggested that Glinda take a little break since Elphie was not competing and the serving wenches were after that. Elphie thought that was a good idea, but Glinda wanted to be sure that Elphie did not want to compete. When she was satisfied, they went off to their private haven.

X

"Are you ready to serve, wench?" Jilla chuckled as Glinda sat down just as the troubadours were returning to their tables.

"Yep, I can't wait." Glinda grinned.

"Just don't get ale on the costume Galindadoodle, it's a rental." Samion smiled.

"Oh she purchased that darling, so no worries."

"You bought that?" Jilla asked and Glinda giggled and nodded.

"I can use it for other costume things. I bought Elphie's too."

"Not a word jester, not one single word." Elphie said quietly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Manif chuckled as his scepter made a shocked face.

"Where's Van?" Dani asked Bitra trying to change the subject.

"He was told by a page to join the volunteers that will be sitting in the fake pub for the servers contests. Apparently, the pickpocket contestants are anonymous and will do their thing while the wenches do theirs. They were given instructions, I think. He was excited about it."

"What fun. Well I am off to serve. Kiss me for luck." Glinda giggled and Jilla did.

"I meant her." She laughed pulling Elphie to her.

"Have fun my precious." Elphie smiled and gave her a gentle, but not very chaste kiss.

"I will." Glinda said and skipped off to the makeshift pub.

"Did you see any other wenches skipping onto the floor?" Bitra smiled.

"No, but there were a lot of them sashaying." Jilla laughed.

"Do you think she has any chance at all?" Elphie said as she watched her love put on her apron.

"Nope, I don't, and luckily, neither does she." Jilla laughed.

The serving wenches were competing in a series of races, with people being eliminated along the way. There were tables with people sitting at them, people milling around, a piano player and a makeshift bar. Glinda was in her place for the first race, bouncing happily and waving to Elphie. Elphie, who had not stopped blushing since the costume comment, blew her a kiss and Manif's scepter rolled its eyes at her.

The first race was to fill five mugs from vats and put them on a tray, in thirty seconds. This was done behind the bar and away from the crowd, but the contestants were blindfolded. Glinda giggled the entire time, but managed to fill her mugs with only a moderate mess and was able to proceed to the next race. She was eliminated, however when she spilled her tray of ale on a nobleman while trying to make it through the gauntlet of people and tables to the other side of the floor. She skipped happily back to the table and was greeted with hugs and cheers and a nice kiss from her love. Over half of the contestants were eliminated during that race, leaving only three to continue.

All the time they were watching and cheering Glinda they were also watching Van and trying to figure out who the others were. Two men were caught trying to take something and were eliminated during Glinda's races. They watched as Van milled around, talking drinking, flirting and being generally obnoxious.

"He's good at this." Manif said.

"He thinks it's like magic tricks, distract them with one thing so you can get away with another." Bitra chuckled.

"He practiced on us earlier." Samion chuckled.

"Did he ever give me back my wallet?" Robil laughed.

"Well he's still out there so he must be doing something right…or wrong." Glinda giggled.

Ten minutes later a serving wench was given a decorated, lacy apron and a stein as her prize and a man dressed in peasants costume was declared an outlaw bandit for collecting slightly more loot than Van did.

As the pub was cleared away Pajul, as well as all of the jesters and troubadours were called to the platform where the honorary regents were seated. Pajul was knighted in true fashion and was given a plaque and a crest patch to wear on his armour.

"The Regents have selected their official court jester and troubadour as well." The honorary regent said as he opened an envelope.

"The troubadour is from the Duchy of Minilp, Mr., Junil Botyr, a lute player." He announced and there were cheers as he went up to receive his plaque and patch.

"Manif won, I just know it." Glinda said excitedly as she played with Elphie's hand to give herself something to do.

"And the jester is from the duchy of Upland…" He was interrupted by a loud hazzah led by Glinda.

"Mr. Manif Guoyn." The cheering continued as Manif took a melodramatic bow and accepted his plaque and patch.

There was a buzz of excitement in the room as everyone went back to their tables and were either consoled or congratulated. The town crier called them to attention to announce the dance contest winners and honorary mentions, who would join the honorary regents on the dance floor to start off the group dances that would lead into the countdown to midnight.

"The winners in the twenty five and under group are Mr. Kilom and Miss Gronih." He announced and Glinda pouted.

"The honorary mention goes to Mr. And Mrs. Newboron, of the duchy of Upland."

Glinda sprang up and gave Jilla a huge hug and a kiss, bouncing happily. Manif, Dani and Elphie congratulated them too as did everyone else.

"In the midway category the winners are Mr. and Mrs. Jornit from the duchy of Upland."

"Bit you won, you won!" Glinda squealed and nearly knocked her cousin over with a hug. Everyone was so excited that they missed the name of the honorary mention.

"And the winner of the over forty category is the Duke and Duchess of Vafim. The honorary mention goes to the Duke and Duchess of Upland."

"Momsie, Popsicle, you did it. You are so great!" Glinda said bouncing up and down.

"I think we all did very well. Shall we enter the dance floor my family." Samion smiled as he bowed to Gwenot.

Gwenot and Samion led Bitra, Van, Jilla and Pajul onto the floor to join the three other couples and the honorary regents. They accepted their special sashes, congratulated each other then formed a circle to dance a celebratory dance called a Branles.

Glinda watched her parents and her cousins dance, so excited she was in danger of floating away. Elphie suggested that they step out so she could clear her head, but this time she really balked. Elphie spoke to quietly and she finally agreed to go into her bubble until everyone was called to dance.

"Dani, remind me to talk to you about my bubble before you and Manif leave." Glinda said as they walked onto the dance floor after she removed her bubble.

"Is the spell malfunctioning?" Dani asked.

"No, I don't think so, but something odd happened a while back. We'll talk, I just don't want to forget."

"It's almost midnight green girl, a new year fast approaches." Manif smiled as he walked with Elphie onto the dance floor.

"This night has been incredible. So much has happened."

"Wait until after the chimes, that's when things really pick up."

"You mean there's more?"

"Think of this as the pre-party, the warm-up or practice. Things will really start to hop after midnight.

"Oz help me." Elphie smiled.

"Okay, I've flustered her for you, you can have her back now." Manif grinned when they caught up to Glinda and Dani.

"Explain to me how he won?" Elphie smiled.

"Explanations later, line dancing now." Glinda bubbled.

Elphie was safely in the middle of their group, so that even when the dances called for shifting and changing partners, she was with someone she knew. They danced several long, rather complicated dances, some in circles, some in lines until the music stopped and a trumpet herald got their attention.

"Let the count down begin!" Xafin called out and a drum roll started.

"Ten" He started and the orchestra played a chord.

"Nine." The crowd said and people went to find their partners in the circles.

"Eight." Elphie heard Glinda's voice bubble.

"Count down green girl." Manif said instead of seven.

"Six." Elphie chuckled.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda beamed at the same time Elphie said five.

"Four." The crowd said and even Elphie could feel the excitement.

"Three." Glinda started to wiggle.

"Two." Elphie looked at the clock.

"One." Glinda put her hands against her love's cheek and turned her head.

"Now!" came one last cry then the room fell silent except for the sounds of breathing and the chiming of the clock as it struck twelve.

Glinda started to kiss Elphie on the first chime and by the fourth chime she was retuning it. The rest of the people disappeared as she focused on the feel of Glinda's hand on her cheek and the feel of her lips on hers as they kissed in the New Year.

She, like a lot of people were pulled from their kisses after the last chime by balloons and confetti falling from the ceiling and the band starting to play. A boisterous cheer rang out as everyone started wishing those around them Happy New Year. It was loud and chaotic excitement on a scale that Elphie had never experienced before and she was trying to take it all in too fast.

"Happy New Year my love." Glinda whispered in Elphie's ear, a soft, calm and reassuring voice coming to rescue her.

"Happy New Year my precious. I love you." Elphie whispered back.


	26. Chapter 26

"Momsie, where's Jilla? I haven't seen her around for fifteen minutes or so. She's missing all the fun." Glinda giggled as she poked Elphie's side with her finger.

"I said stop that, I'm trying to concentrate." Elphie muttered as she looked at her feet. She was in a circle with the rest of the women from their group, trying to stay in rhythm. They all had their arms around the waists of the people on either side of them, dancing in a circle. She was in between Glinda and Dani.

"I have no idea darling" Gwenot chuckled.

"She said that she and Pajul were going to get a breath of fresh air." Greda smiled and Glinda giggled as she poked Elphie again and received a gentle smack for her troubles.

"Wherever she is, I'm sure she has found a way to have fun." Bitra smiled from Glinda's other side and everyone but Elphie chuckled.

The Upland women danced a traditional dance in a tight circle while their men danced in a larger circle behind them, hands on the shoulders of the people they were in between. They were one of many small double circles of dancers dotting the dance floor, merrily and loudly celebrating amongst the fallen confetti and balloons. They danced like that for several more minutes until a tempo change then the two circles merged.

"So, how was your first New Year's kiss?" Manif chuckled in Elphie's ear as he put his arm gently around her waist and kicked a few balloons.

"Better than dripping the juice from apple slices on the book I'm trying to read." Elphie replied with a blush.

"I would certainly hope so." Manif chuckled.

"It was nice and I'm sure Glinda will giggle for months about starting a kiss in one year and ending it in another." Elphie smiled as she tickled Glinda's waist.

"Stop that, I'm trying to concentrate." Glinda said in her best Elphie voice then giggled.

"Being engaged sure did give that kiss an extra punch. You're lucky, most people do not get their first new years kiss from the person they are engaged to." Manif chuckled as they kicked before the circle changed directions

"That's not the right sequence of steps you know."

"I gave up on the steps, I'm happy just going in the correct direction and watching her kick confetti and balloons around." Elphie smiled.

"And for that, my shins thank you." Manif smiled.

That dance merged into another livelier one and the dancing continued. The three older couples excused themselves and the younger ones danced in a happy laugh-filled clump for a while they sipped champagne, or in Elphie's case nectar. Glinda was on her second glass and all though she wasn't really tipsy, she was becoming extra giggly or pouty, depending on what was happening.

"Lyndie my sweet, I think we should take a little break." Elphie said in between songs.

"Now?" Glinda said with a pout as the music started.

"Go on Figgy, we'll save your spot." Bitra smiled.

"I'll bet if your play your cards right, your green girl will give you a private dance after you center." Manif chuckled.

"Stop helping." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Oh boy! Let's go, someone tell my parents." Glinda wiggled happily, took a sip of champagne then danced Elphie off of the floor and out the door. By the time they returned the band had taken a break and were back to playing lively dance music.

"Are you all right darling?" Gwenot said as Glinda sat down beside her mother and reached for a finger sandwich.

"I'm perfect. I centered, evened out and got a private dance." Glinda grinned.

"Did Jilla make it back yet? She's been gone almost an hour."

"I haven't seen her." Gwenot said.

"Oh sweetheart look, cucumber and cream cheese. " Glinda said after she bit into her sandwich.

"Bite?" She giggled and held the held it out to Elphie.

"Thank you Lyndie." Elphie smiled then took a small bite, making Glinda smile with satisfaction.

"Well I hope Jilla makes it back soon, I want to…"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt." Xafin said coming over to the table.

"Xafin, you are doing a wonderful job with the Philharmonic this evening." Gwenot smiled.

"Thank you ma'am I am enjoying myself a great deal."

"It certainly shows." Samion smiled.

"I have some free time right now and I was wondering if I might have the pleasure of a dance with Elphaba." Xafin smiled at Elphie. Elphie looked at Glinda who nodded and grinned.

"I'd love to Xafin." Elphie smiled.

"Wonderful." Xafin said and offered Elphie his hand. Glinda could feel a hint of apprehension from her love, but they had just had some quiet time together that included some talking about the party and a long reassuring kiss, so she wasn't worried.

"So fair troubadour, would you prefer a slow or an upbeat song? I have a little pull with the musicians." Xafin chuckled as the walked onto the floor.

"I would prefer a slower song, I'm best with a waltz." Elphie smiled.

"A waltz it is."

"This doesn't bother you, does it?" Bitra asked softly as they watched Elphaba walk onto the floor with Xafin.

"Not at all, not with Xafin anyway. He has treated her very respectfully so far. He even asked me and Manif if he could have a dance." Glinda chuckled.

"Manif?" Bitra asked, surprised.

"He has known Xafin for a few years and went with her to her first few lessons. He still accompanies her when he can. Xafin calls him her bodyguard." Glinda laughed.

"Oh goody a waltz, that won't stress her." She sighed when she heard the music.

"Lady Bitra, may I have the honor of this waltz." Van smiled as he held his hand out.

"The honor would be mine." Bitra smiled as she accepted her husband's hand.

"Excuse us please." She said and Glinda and Dani nodded.

Glinda watched as Elphie danced with Xafin. He held her in a properly formal way and she could see Elphie smile, as she settled into the dance. Glinda focused on her movements, she loved to watch her love's lithe body in motion. She saw her skirt sway and her shirt flutter as she danced and had no trouble imagining what was going on underneath. Her long, shapely legs, with smooth soft skin were moving elegantly, under the power of her perfect thighs and slight but alluring hips. Hips that were covered by a satin undergarment that also hid the delights of her most private of areas. In her mind she could feel her hand caressing Elphie's taut stomach, running her finger just under the waistband of that undergarment, teasing and anticipating those, for the time being forbidden and thus all the more enticing, delights. She grinned as she saw her hand move upward…

"Galinda, darling." Gwenot said softly for a second time.

"Huh?" Glinda said as she blinked out of her reverie.

"Perhaps you and Dani should talk a little walk." Gwenot smiled.

"I…oh…yes a walk." Glinda stammered.

"Dani, would you mind?" Gwenot said.

"Not at all. Come on Glinda, you can show me where it is you and Elphaba have been running off to." Dani smiled, offering her friend her hand.

"I'm not sure I'd want to be that age again." Greda said with a light chuckle as they watched Glinda leave, holding on to Dani's arm and her eyes locked onto Elphie until she was out the door.

X

"I guess your mother sensed that you needed an empath break." Dani said as she and Glinda walked towards the little parlor.

"Not an empath break. I was watching Elphie dance and…"

"Ah, enough said." Dani said with a light chuckle, rescuing her friend from the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

"Why don't we head over to those double doors over that way." Dani said as she steered her friend in the opposite direction.

"Thanks Dani." Glinda smiled sheepishly.

"No thanks necessary. I've been caught in a similar state, albeit not during a masquerade ball." Dani laughed and Glinda giggled.

In order to try and distract her young friend, Dani asked about the bubble problem. Glinda told her a little about what had happened and Dani was very intrigued. They talked about it for a little bit until Glinda had settled down then they started to walk back to the ballroom.

"Jilla!" Glinda called, seeing her cousin coming out of the stairway door.

"Hey you two. Guess what Pajul and I found." Jilla said with a sly grin.

"An open storage closet." Glinda smirked and Dani chuckled.

"A billiard room." Jilla said triumphantly.

"You and Pajul had sex on a pool table?" Glinda said, her eyes wide.

"Not on exactly." Jilla said then saw the look on her cousin's face.

"You know, never mind. I really don't want to give you ideas any more." She said and Glinda giggled.

"That might be wise, she seems to be getting enough of them on her own." Dani chuckled.

"Great." Jilla sighed then shook it off.

"Let's go get our men… uh, our… oh you know who I mean, and go play some billiards."

"I love you for trying so hard, you know that right?" Glinda whispered in Jilla's ear as she gave her a hug.

"I know. I'm trying so hard because I love you." Jilla replied. Dani watched the two cousins and smiled. She was very glad, for her friends' sakes that they and Jilla were working it out.

"Where's Pajul?" Dani asked as Glinda took her arm.

"He is staying down there to claim a game for us. Other people found the billiard table as well." Jilla replied and chuckled when Glinda took her arm as well.

"Not like you did I bet." Glinda giggled and tried to skip.

"Elphie isn't back yet?" Glinda frowned when they made it back to the table.

"She is dancing with your father." Gwenot smiled.

"Daddy dancing for Elphie." Glinda sing-songed and twirled under Jilla's arm then sitting down by her mother.

"Thanks for sending me out for a walk." She smiled as she kissed Gwenot.

"I take it you are feeling better."

"Better is a matter of opinion, but defiantly more appropriate." Glinda giggled.

"I see." Gwenot smiled.

"Things like that have happened a lot recently." Glinda sighed as she watched Elphie walking back to the table on her father's arm.

"Don't worry about it my darling, it comes with the territory. We'll have a long talk before you leave."

"Yes please." Glinda smiled.

"But allow me offer some unsolicited advice. Go easy on the champagne for the rest of the night. Your inhibitions seem to be as low as propriety deems fit already." Gwenot said quietly and Glinda giggled, but nodded before she kissed her mother then bounded up to meet Elphie and her father.

"Hello Galindadoodle." Samion smiled.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Elphie. You two looked great out there." Glinda said with a happy wiggle then gave her father a peck on the cheek and threw her arms around Elphie.

"Are you all right my precious? Your mother said you needed a little break. You could have come for me, I would have helped you center." Elphie said as Samion chuckled and went on back to the table.

"I'm fine my love. I wasn't on an empath break." Glinda said then giggled.

"I was on a you break. I was having some very unladylike thoughts watching you dance with Xafin." She whispered in Elphie's ear.

"I see." Elphie blushed.

"But it's all right now. And I have some great news, a surprise. Come on." Glinda grinned and pulled Elphie back to the tables.

"Tell her what you found Jilla." She bubbled when they arrived.

"Pajul and I found…" Jilla started.

"A pool hall Elphie an appropriate smoke and drunk free pool hall." Glinda giggled as she bounced up and down.

"A pool hall?" Elphie said with an arched eyebrow.

"We found the billiard room." Jilla clarified.

"And from what she told us it's a very nice one." Dani said.

"So green girl ready to learn how to play billiards?" Manif chuckled.

"She knows how and she promised to teach me." Glinda giggled.

"You're kidding. You can? Since when?" Came the astounded responses.

"Sorry Elphie. It seems that my inhibitions are a little low." Glinda giggled.

"So I've noticed." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Yes, I know how to play billiards. But Lyndie I'm not sure this is the best time to…"

"Uh-uh Elphaba Thropp, you promised. Your conditions were met and you promised." Glinda said as she stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips.

"I was just going to say that the…"

"Elphie…" Glinda said with a little pout and a slight whine.

"I might be able to help here." Bitra said with a chuckle.

"Please do." Elphie said, smiling slightly at the look on Glinda's face.

"She promised." Glinda said.

"And I'm sure that she will keep her promise after the traditional Remembrance Dance, which is coming up soon." Bitra said with a smile.

"That's what we were telling Jilla and Dani." Manif smiled.

"They announced it while you were gone."

"Oh…sorry everyone, especially you Elphie." Glinda giggled.

"No worries my sweet. It's been awhile since I was treated to a hands on hips foot stomp." Elphie smiled and everyone chuckled softly.

"Mean green thing." Glinda grinned.

"I sent my father after Pajul. A friend of his died this…er last year, I know he'd like to dance in remembrance of her." Jilla smiled.

"So this is a tradition?" Elphie asked.

"Yep, in Gillikin anyway. It's just a nice way to start a new year by honoring those who died in the old one. We can dance for Byjon." Glinda said with a little sad smile.

"He will love that." Elphie said and gave her sensitive love a hug and a soft kiss.

They sat and talked about Byjon at Glinda's birthday party, an event where all of them had some sort of interaction with him until the Remembrance Dance was called. Gwenot invited everyone at their tables who did not have someone to dance for to join them in honor of Byjon, who was always overjoyed at couples in love dancing, for any reason.

Elphie took Glinda into her arms as the music started and held her close as they danced to the moderately slow song. Elphie had never heard a melody like this before and enjoyed it very much. It was wistful, but had an undercurrent of contentment. When the music ended, it started again, this time with Xafin singing and Elphie smiled at how the undercurrent she had felt in the music manifested in the words. It was obviously a known song because some people were singing along. When it was concluded, Xafin started the introductory part once again and invited everyone to sing along with him.

"Sing please Elphie?" Glinda said looking at her with hopeful, but slightly sad eyes.

"Of course my precious, you sing along as well. Byjon will delight in both his studious starlets singing and dancing for him." Elphie smiled and Glinda sniffled, but smiled and nodded.

"_I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places, that this heart of mine embraces, all day through." _ Elphie sang softly and heard familiar voices sing as well.

"_In that small cafe; the park across the way; the children's carousel; the chestnut trees; the wishing well." _Glinda started to sing the words, but stopped and pressed herself closer to Elphie when she saw her father wipe a tear off her mother's cheek.

"_I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day; in every thing that's light and gay, I'll always think of you that way. I'll find you in the morning sun, and when the night is new. I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you." _ Elphie sang out loud and clear, blending her voice with Manif's as they did when they sang together at the bar.

"Sing with us my darling." Gwenot smiled.

"This is a song about remembering happy times and we had lots of those with Byjon, yes?"

"We did." Glinda smiled and started singing along as the last stanza started again.

The singing of the last stanza one last time was a little livelier and by the end everyone, including Glinda was smiling.

"What a nice way to remember Byjon." Glinda said as they made their way back to the tables after several upbeat dances.

"He would have loved this Ball." Gwenot smiled.

"When he and Walik, and later, just he, attended costumed events he always dressed as a fop." She chuckled at the memory and Samion laughed out loud.

"Oh he was quite a sight."

"Isn't fop a pejorative term?" Elphie asked confused.

"It was meant to be, but that's why Byjon loved to use it and dress the part at events such as these. To poke fun not only at himself, but at those who actually thought of him as one."

"What is a fop?" Glinda asked.

"That is a little used term for a man overly concerned with fashion. There were some people, including some of Byjon's own ilk, who thought that he was nothing more than a simple tailor who overdressed, aspired to wit, and generally put on airs, including aspiring to a higher social station than they thought he had." Gwenot explained.

"But that wasn't Byjon." Glinda said.

"No it wasn't, but that is the definition of a fop. And why he loved doing it." Gwenot chuckled.

"Oh some of his outfits were outlandishly stylish…and always made fun of the fads of the day." Samion grinned.

As the music continued to play and people continued to dance or just mingle and snack from the various offerings that had been placed on the tables, Samion, Gwenot, Elphie and Glinda spent some time reminiscing about Byjon.

X

"What do they mean last dance? How can it be last dance, I thought the party went on all night, I took an extra long nap and everything." Glinda complained.

"Galinda now really." Gwenot admonished gently.

"You are acting like a tired little girl."

"I'm sorry, but this is the first New Years I've been allowed to dance all night. It's only…not even two yet. And we haven't played pool either." Glinda frowned.

"They called for the last official dance Galindadoodle, a minuet." Samion said.

"After the last official dance they start playing popular music for dancing the night away." He chuckled and Glinda looked hopefully at her mother.

"It's true darling, that's the way it works." Gwenot smiled.

"Us old folks will be going home after the minuet." Samion said.

"You are? But I get to stay, right?" Glinda asked.

"Of course darling. You are grown up now, even though it is a little hard to tell at the moment." Gwenot chuckled and Glinda smiled sheepishly.

"I apologize."

"Galinda you are eighteen, mature, responsible and engaged to be married. Your father and I are trying to figure out how to treat you in a more grown up fashion and it is perfectly all right for you to expect to be treated that way. We will all figure out this new arrangement with time." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"That makes sense. But I think there might be times when I still need to be little, if that's okay."

"It's okay." Gwenot smiled.

"But not tonight, I'm going to dance the minuet with my fiancée then learn to play pool." Glinda said proudly.

"Billiards." Samion corrected.

"Yes Daddy, billiards." Glinda grinned.

X

"So this is what a billiard room looks like." Glinda said with a hint of disappointment as they walked into the well-appointed room after saying goodbye to the older couples.

"It looks like a library, sort of. Or a parlor."

"What did you expect little cousin." Jilla chuckled.

"I don't know, Elphie made it sound…well seamy." Glinda said looking around.

"A pool hall Lyndie. I was talking about a bar with pool tables." Elphie replied and Bitra chuckled.

"Selective hearing?" She said.

"Apparently so." Elphie smiled.

"Hey!" Glinda said.

"All right green girl, show us your stuff." Manif smiled as he handed Elphie a cue stick.

"It's been awhile since I've played." Elphie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Manif chuckled.

"Just break."

"He's been looking forward to this since she said she could play."

"He considers teasing her a sport doesn't he?" Van laughed as they settled in to watch.

"More like an intellectual pursuit I think. She gives just as good as she gets." Dani laughed.

Glinda watched Elphie lean over the table aiming her stick at a white ball and felt something very strong from Jilla, and then transferred that feeling onto her thoughts of Elphie before she could stop herself.

"You, in here…like that?" Glinda whispered to Jilla while pointing to Elphie.

"What are you talking about?" Jilla said then realized what she had been remembering.

"Oh, sorry. Just forget about that." She said as she stopped remembering the wonderful sex she had not that long ago.

"And stop staring at her ass for Oz's sake." Jilla whispered with a hint of annoyance.

"I'll try, but I've had one of those kind of nights." Glinda giggled.

"Look, you know the mere thought of you and Elphaba…"

"Playing pool together." Glinda interrupted a little more snidely than intended.

"Galinda that's not fair. I am really trying here. Taking mean spirited potshots is uncalled for." Jilla said a little angrily.

"All right you two, maybe you should talk outside." Bitra said as she put herself between Jilla and Glinda. She had been close by and listening but hesitant to interfere.

"No, it's all right." Glinda said contritely.

"Jilla, I'm really, really sorry. Really sorry. Those last few sips of champagne were not a good idea. Please forgive me, please."

"It's okay little cousin." Jilla said accepting her cousin's overtures for a hug.

"I'll go back to keeping my thoughts to myself."

"And I'll try not to stare." Glinda said.

"No little cousin, I have the feeling that would be the same as telling you not to breathe. Just don't flaunt it, all right." Jilla sighed, but smiled.

"All right and I am really sorry."

"I know, now go and watch Elphaba play. She seems to know what she is doing." Jilla smiled and Glinda kissed her then bubbled over to the table.

"You're a good cousin Jilla." Bitra smiled.

"This would be so much easier if Galinda wasn't so obviously turned on by the mere sight of her." Jilla said quietly.

"I may never adjust to that. You know, never mind. My issue, my problem. Thanks Bit for stepping in."

"You're welcome. Why don't we go watch the game?" Bitra smiled, admiring how well that Jilla was handling her struggles.

X

"You got three balls in on the break, how did you get three balls in on the break?" Manif exclaimed as he looked at the solid and striped balls laid out on the table.

"I aimed well." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Your sorted past must be more sorted than you let on." Manif chuckled.

"Not really, I was watching some men play and thought they could be more effective so I looked in some of the textbooks I had."

"You had a schoolbook on playing pool?" Van said from the sidelines.

" A Math book, geometry more specifically. Later some physics. But those subjects are not my strong suit." Elphie smiled as she lined up her shot.

"Why am I not surprised?" Manif said with a smile.

"I am." Van said and shook his head.

"Okay Elphie I'm ready for my lesson." Glinda chirped as she bounced over to the table, causing Elphie to miss her shot.

"Thanks Glinda, now I might stand a chance." Manif chuckled.

"I'm sorry Elphie, were you really playing?" Glinda said.

"Manif was insistent." Elphie smiled.

"And no apologies, you allowed him to save face."

"My face is not in need of saving thank you. Damnit." Manif said as his shot came within a hairs breadth of going into the pocket.

"Sorry ladies…and Elphaba." Manif grinned.

"Just sit with Dani or one of your cousins and watch. This won't take long." Elphie grinned.

"Hey books can't teach instinct." Manif smiled.

"Oh, she's got great instincts." Glinda giggled.

"Aim for that pretty red one."

"Yeah green girl, red one in the side pocket." Manif chuckled.

"He is playing the solids my sweet, I am playing the ones with the stripes." Elphie smiled.

"But he does need all the help he can get, so I will do my best." She chuckled then Glinda gave her a kiss on the cheek then went to sit with Dani.

"Need a protractor green girl?" Manif said as he watched Elphie looking at the table.

"Not this shot, but thank you for the offer." Elphie said then leaned over, made her shot and got two balls in two different pockets.

"I love that little crinkle." Glinda sighed as she watched Elphie play.

"It's her concentration crinkle."

"Are we going to have to take another walk?" Dani chuckled.

"No, I'll keep myself in check." Glinda smiled.

"But she's just extra beautiful when she's relaxed and having fun." She added quietly and Dani just patted her hand and smiled.

"I might have missed my shot, but at least I didn't leave you one." Manif grumbled.

"Yes you did, a fun one actually. And you wouldn't have missed if you hadn't been showing off." Elphie replied.

"I was taking my shot." Manif said.

"With the cue behind your back?"

"It's legit." Manif chuckled.

"Eight-ball in the side pocket." Elphie said and started to aim.

"That's an impossible shot Elphaba." Pajul said.

"Difficult, but not impossible." Elphie smiled.

"I thought you said it was fun." Manif said.

"Not everyone shies away from difficult things you know." Elphie smiled.

"Hey, I'm your best friend. You can't get more difficult than that." Manif chuckled.

"And here I thought in the New Year, with a jester's award under your belt, you'd finally come up with some new material." Elphie replied then took her shot, making it easily.

"That was impressive." Van said.

"That…is my girl. Did you win?" Glinda bounced then threw her arms around Elphie's neck.

"I won." Elphie.

"Yippee. Can I learn now?"

"Green girl, you're a pool shark. Why in Oz didn't you ever tell me you could play like that?"

"I asked her a similar question. Apparently it never came up before." Glinda giggled.

"What else has never come up green girl? Do you hunt? Have a police record?" Manif chuckled.

"I'm a vegetarian, so you know perfectly well I do not hunt. And I am heir to a state, I have people to cover up my sorted past." Elphie said with a slight smile and everyone chuckled except Glinda, who fell into a giggle fit.

X

"Hold the cue like this." Elphie said as she demonstrated.

"Wait…wrong hand. Like this." She amended as she switched the cue to her other hand.

"How's this?" Glinda said as she tried.

"Here. This way." Elphie said taking Glinda's hands in hers and placing them properly.

"You make a little circle like area for the cue to move through, it helps you have smooth strokes."

"I like this game." Glinda giggled as she moved her cue through her fingers.

"Good. Now, keep this arm close to your body and your elbow bent at ninety degrees." Elphie said as she moved behind Glinda to help her get into position.

"The shooting movement should come from your shoulder."

Elphie moved Glinda's arm and pretended to hit the ball. Glinda sighed happily and leaned back into Elphie.

"No my sweet, you need to lean forward, bend at the waist a little." Elphie said as she maneuvered Glinda into position, molding herself behind her to hold her hands in place.

"Then aim, rest the cue on your fingers and…"

"Uh Elphie, maybe the lesson should wait until a better time." Glinda said quietly as she straightened up.

"Do you wish to just play and perfect it later?" Elphie said a little confused.

"It's wanting to play that's causing this predicament." Glinda whispered in Elphie's ear.

"This has nothing to do with billiards does it?" Elphie whispered back.

"Not the game no. But everything to do with the teacher." Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed.

"Need some teaching tips green girl?" Manif chuckled as he walked over to the table.

"Nope, her technique was perfect." Glinda smiled.

"I'd just rather have a private lesson."

"I'll tell Professor Thiol he has a Teaching Assistant in the making here." Manif chuckled.

"As I said before. Don't help." Elphie said as she followed Glinda to some chairs that had been brought over.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I just couldn't resist." Glinda giggled more or less contritely after they settled into chairs.

"I'm in a mood."

"With non-existent inhibitions, apparently." Elphie laughed.

"Oh no, they are still there. A little. There were so many more things I wanted to say about smooth strokes, finger placement…"

"I get the idea. Thank you for showing restraint. I'd like to live to see the dawn on the first day of this year." Elphie chuckled, blushing furiously.

"You're welcome. And I'd love to see the dawn with you."

"That's not exactly what I said." Elphie said with a smile.

"I suffer from selective hearing, remember?" Glinda giggled.

Pajul and Van played a game of billiards and Glinda conjured pompoms for everyone, playing cheerleader, even though they tried to tell her that billiards was not exactly a game that needed cheers. By the time their game was over and Jilla and Dani were playing, no one really cared about the cheering and even Elphie was in the spirit, giving her pompom an occasional shake and repeating Glinda's cheers.

Manif added to the mirth by conjuring typical female cheerleader's outfits for the men. Elphie had a rare belly laugh episode when they tried to form a pyramid.

Unfortunately, some rather drunk men that came in looking for a game cut their fun short. Manif changed everyone back into their costumes and they left quickly because of comments Van overheard about Glinda. He told Manif, but they kept it to themselves, not wanting to spoil the great mood everyone was in.

X

"Oh my those last dances were so much fun." Glinda bubbled as they waited for their cab.

"Xafin is very talented. You are fortunate to have him as a tutor." Van said.

"It has been an interesting experience." Elphie smiled.

"I'll attest to that. I love to hear her kip poor poot." Manif laughed.

"Excuse me?" Bitra said.

"He just will not let that go." Dani laughed.

"Tell them green girl." Manif grinned.

"Oh no. This is your amusement." Elphie said.

The cab came and the four couples piled in. They all fit in one because Glinda volunteered to sit on Elphie's lap and Van rode with the driver. Manif, with Elphie's permission told them about some of the unorthodox teaching techniques Xafin employed, including the use of the drums. Glinda told them about how she had played the drums in their room and how much fun they had. All they way back to the manor they laughed and gently teased, making Glinda even more giddy and giggly.

"Elphie said that I could wait for the dawn with her. Do you all want to join us? It'll be fun." Glinda said as they got out of the cab.

"She said that?" Jilla said a little surprised because Glinda had started to yawn on the ride home.

"No, she heard that." Elphie clarified.

"But it's still a great idea. Come on you all…it's almost dawn anyway."

"It has been a while since we've watched a sunrise together." Bitra said to Van

"We're in." Van smiled.

"Us too." Jilla grinned and Glinda bounced happily.

"I'll conjure an outdoor fire and we can sit on the terrace." Manif said.

"Elphie gets to light it!" Glinda bubbled.

"I think Manif can manage." Elphie said and Glinda pouted.

"You made the serving wench pout." Manif laughed

"Fine then, I'll light it." Elphie smiled and Glinda wiggled happily.

"I'll conjure hot drinks." Dani said.

"I'll do some blankets." Jilla offered.

"Elphie, this is fun admit it. Watching the sunrise on the first day of the year." Glinda said as they headed quietly outside.

Everyone attended to their tasks and soon each couple was settled in a chair situated around a small but warm fire. They were wrapped in a blanket and sipping some sort of hot beverage. They talked about things they wanted to do, or stop doing during the year and things they hoped for.

"I hope to become a mother…and that he's the father." Jilla chuckled then kissed Pajul.

"Jilla, that's wonderful. I had no idea." Bitra smiled.

"We did not make a formal announcement because of Galinda's party. We've been trying though. Elphaba, may I?" Jilla asked looking at Elphie who took a beat to understand what she was asking before she nodded.

"Elphaba is going to do use her skills with herbs and science to help us conceive."

"I'm going to try. I studied up on it before we came home." Elphie said shyly.

"That's very nice of you Elphaba." Bitra smiled and Elphie blushed.

"I hope Mani and I have a drama free wedding this summer." Dani smiled.

"I just want to survive it. Hear that best man?" Manif laughed.

"So I'm the bodyguard now?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yes, my body is a precious commodity and requires guarding."

"At least your legs anyway. They did look quite nice in that skirt." Van laughed and everyone laughed along. For a time they talked about weddings, kids and engagement parties. Glinda yawned, but held her own, determined to see the sunrise.

"Little cousin look there." Jilla pointed and everyone settled down from their chuckles and looked.

"The sun is peeking." Glinda grinned.

"The sun always rises on glorious new days, its rays illuminate new paths and new ways." Manif said.

"Illumination however does not mean they're seen. The wonders they hold, the minds eye must glean." Elphie finished and they both chuckled.

"They do this frequently." Dani laughed and Glinda giggled and nodded.

"Look at the colors Elphie. Isn't it beautiful." Glinda sighed as she snuggled close.

"Those are created because the atmosphere between the sun and the earth consists of many different particles and chemicals and when…" Elphie started.

"Kiss her quick, for the love of Oz!" Manif chuckled and Glinda happily obliged with everyone else following suit.

"You can sing away storms and kiss up the sun. You are wonderful." Glinda grinned, then yawned

"And you need to go to bed." Elphie smiled then kissed her nose.

"We all do. This was a beautiful sunrise and the perfect ending to an absolutely wonderful New Year's party." Bitra said.

"But now we need some sleep."

The sorcerers conjured away their things and they all exchanged hugs before making their way to their rooms. Glinda held Elphie's hand and when they were alone she took her to their spot on the terrace.

"Happy New Year my love." Glinda said as she caressed Elphie's face.

"Happy New Year my precious." Elphie replied. Glinda pressed her lips to Elphie's and they took their time with a slow, deep kiss.

"I love you." Glinda whispered.

"And I you." Elphie responded and they kissed again.

"Come my sweet, it is way past your bedtime." Elphie smiled when they parted.

"Oh the dreams I will have, it was such a great night. And later today will be fun too. Ice skating." Glinda grinned.

"What? Ice skating?" Elphie said arching her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh yeah… Daddy overheard that the pond is frozen solid and is open for skating."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Elphie said, more surprised than anything.

"Uh, it just never came up." Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled at the look on her face and chased her up the stairs and into her room as quietly as she could.

X

A/N: The Remembrance Dance song is "I'll Be Seeing You" by Sammy Fain and Irving Kahal. mecelphie


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I apologize that it took so long to get this update up and that it is so short. Life has interfered far too much recently. mecelphie.

X

As Elphie watched Glinda sleep, she thought about the previous night. She had been thinking about it for hours; ever since they came upstairs from welcoming the dawn of a new year with a kiss then spent a very interesting few minutes getting each other out of their costumes. She was not distressed; there was just so much vying for attention in her head that she couldn't sleep. She jotted everything down in one of her new journals. She thought that a new journal for a new year made sense. But before she wrote a word, she read the first page of her old one, just as she did every time.

"_A private person needs a private refuge, let this be yours. Be open and honest with yourself my darling, it is safe here. And keep in your mind, when you struggle with painful, confusing and tumultuous thoughts and emotions: You are wanted, you are needed, you are cherished and you are loved."_

It had taken Elphie a long time to understand those words and even longer to fully believe them. She had been skeptical of writing what she felt and thought down because she was sure that whatever she said would be used against her in some way, but she forced herself to do it anyway.

One of the things that had been the hardest thing for her to do was to just write without thought as to how it came out. The unorganized and chaotic nature of writing in a journal had been very unsettling and disturbing at first, but now she found it somewhat liberating. She preferred the logic, order and predictability of scientific thought processes, but discovered that just like following Glinda's flights of fancy wherever they led, giving her thoughts and emotions free reign in her journal gave her balance, perspective and ultimately made her life better.

She ran her hands over the front and back cover of her old journal and thought about its contents. Safely tucked away in these pages were her struggles and hardships not only in dealing with the after effects of being raped, but also of learning how to want things, need people, nurture friendships, dream, hope, trust, love and be loved. They were often painful, difficult and confusing lessons on just being. Also in there though, mostly in the later pages but in there none the less, were her triumphs, the fears she had conquered, the setbacks she had overcome and the things that had brought her joy.

She gently opened her first journal and flipped though to few remaining blank pages, stopping at the first one she came to. She wrote the date and where she was then stopped to scratch her Familiar's ears before continuing.

"_A new year deserves a new journal so I started writing in a beautiful maroon colored one that I received as a Lurlinemas gift from Gwenot. I didn't realize, however that leaving this one behind would be so hard. This journal, my very first one, has for many, many months been the repository of my thoughts and feelings on a wide range of things, wonderful, horrible and everything in between. Most of the thoughts and feelings in here I've been able to verbalize eventually, but some remain only within the confines of these bindings and might forever remain only here. With very few exceptions, I have not gone back and read anything that I have written. I am not sure why, maybe I don't think I need to or maybe I am afraid to. The reason might not matter, because I know that the things in here are a part of me, and putting them in here has helped me to become what I am. This journal has helped me both let go and grab on. It has helped me remember the past and envision the future, as will the new one._

_Maybe my life, everyone's life is like a book, with chapters and my new journal will be a new chapter. I am starting it with a sense of myself that I did not have when I started this one and I not only understand but I feel that I am wanted, needed, cherished and loved. I am also engaged to be married, a concept that was not even a possibility to me when I wrote my first tentative words in here. But I am and my beautiful fiancée is sleeping close by. My life is good now, better than it was when I started this journal, but I am not so naive that I think that the new one will not contain my struggles with painful, confusing and tumultuous thoughts and emotions. Loving and being loved, having a true home and a real family have already presented me with challenges. Some of my issues are ongoing, some will be new, some may seem impossible, and some may actually be. But I worked hard to get here and the people who love me did as well. I like myself generally speaking, my life and my possibilities, so I will honor what is in this, my first journal, some of my first attempts at expressing my honest self by using what I have learned to better myself in the next. _

_I feel grateful, and even though I think that thanking a book for holding my thoughts sacred and allowing me to grow within its bindings, seems a bit odd, it is no more so than some of the other things that I now accept as normal. So thank you."_

As she usually did, Elphie closed the book without reading over what she had written. She patted the cover and put it gently on the table. She always treated books with reverence, but this one would always be given special care.

Nothing was planned until a late brunch at Lonjum's before Bitra and Vancim left so Elphie continued her musings while she watched her love sleep and played with her Familiar.

X

"I wish that you could stay longer Bit." Glinda sniffled as she and her cousin walked arm in arm around the block that Lonjum's was on.

"You're not even staying much longer Figgy Girl." Bitra smiled.

"I know and I'm sure your kids miss you." Glinda sighed.

"Possibly. But Lecix has a tendency to let them stay up until all hours, so they may not even care that we are gone." Bitra chuckled softly.

"Aunties can be fun." Glinda giggled.

"I just wish you could go ice skating with us."

"I think you are going to have your hands full getting Elphaba to go skating with you. Distract yourself with that."

"Oh I think I'll leave that to Manif. It will amuse them both." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm glad that you both have such good friends and that your tendency towards jealousy doesn't extend to Manif or her tutor."

"I know this sounds bad, but if I wasn't an empath and could feel their intentions it might be different. But I have been jealous before and I will be again I'm sure, but she understands. I can tell her when I feel like that, about people or her studies."

"She's good for you Figgy, she really is. I am thrilled that you two are engaged."

"She is good for me. And Bit, I know that you've had a few chats with Jilla, thank you for that."

"Jilla and I have always talked well. But what is important is that you keep having chats with her." Bitra smiled.

"I will. I'm glad you came Lady Bitra." Glinda grinned then gave her cousin a hug.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything fair serving wench.' Bitra chuckled softly and the cousins headed back towards the café, laughing about the Ball.

X

"It's just like waltzing." Manif chuckled as he continued to try and convince Elphie to ice skate with them.

"With metal blades strapped to my feet?" Elphie countered.

"They don't use straps anymore green girl. They use easy to manage clamps and screws."

"And the difference would be?"

"Stability. And face it you need all of that you can get." Manif chuckled.

"Interesting statement coming from you. I've been on ice skates before, it was an unqualified disaster." Elphie replied.

"That's because you did not have the proper motivation." Manif grinned.

"Well I can't really disagree with that, but what makes you think that I do now?" Elphie smiled.

"Focus green girl." Manif sighed in mock frustration.

"If a bubbly, vivacious blonde who is crazy about you gliding along beside you holding your hand isn't enough, there is always me." He chuckled.

"You? How in Oz is that a motivator?"

"Aside from the fact that you love doing things with me, I can help you get started. I figure if I can dance with you, I can show you how to skate without hurting yourself or anyone else." Manif laughed and Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"I even brought help."

"Help?" Elphie said with a chuckle.

"A cushion to provide some padding for that skinny ass of yours. In case you fall down." Manif said proudly.

"How considerate of you." Elphie said evenly.

"I try." Manif grinned.

"I suppose in your world that would be considered trying." Elphie said.

"And it would make Glinda very happy if I skated with her."

"See, motivation." Manif pointed out.

"Fine. I will at least make an attempt at ice skating." Elphie said.

"There you go. I knew that you could be reasonable." Manif chuckled.

"But be aware that if I make use of that cushion, I'm taking you with me." Elphie said with a slight smile and Manif laughed heartily.

X

"It's nice that Gwenot and Samion's families get along so well and actually want to spend time together." Manif said as he and Dani watched as Sali, Norin, Bitra and Vancim prepared to board the train and everyone was saying goodbye.

"Maybe we can ask them how they do it so we can try it with our families." Dani chuckled.

"Well I suppose anything is possible, but I wouldn't hold your breath." Manif laughed.

"But they must be doing something right, they accepted Glinda's engagement and have embraced Elphaba as one of their own." Dani said.

"Literally." Manif smiled as he pointed to his reserved friend accepting a goodbye hug from the far from reserved Norin.

"My mother and Aunts will come around Dani, you know that." He added quietly.

"Oh I know. I'm not worried about them. I wish your sister wasn't so opposed though. Honestly, I'm glad that she decided to go to school in the EC instead of Shiz."

"She will be a tougher nut to crack, but if I can win over your oldest brother, I have faith that you can win over Frinia." Manif smiled then gave Dani a kiss.

"Eventually."

"Well you did eventually win over Elphaba, so hope springs eternal." Dani laughed.

X

"You can go out on the ice with the others Lyndie. I'd really like to just watch you for awhile." Elphie smiled as she finished clamping a skate onto Glinda's snow boots.

"When the learner's area clears out a bit, I'll give her a lesson then a gentle shove in your direction." Manif chuckled as he helped Dani up.

"I can teach you Elphie." Glinda said.

"Believe me when I say that you will. If he doesn't dance with me right, I really hold out no hope for this." Elphie smiled.

"Hey!" Manif protested.

"But I did promise him that any…shall we say mishaps, would include him. I'd hate to disappoint him."

"I see. Well Dani we always figured they'd find a way to maim each other eventually." Glinda chuckled.

"True. I say leave them to it. Shall we join your cousins?" Dani smiled.

"Absolutely. But Manif I reserve the right to kiss and make all better any boo boos that she might incur." Glinda giggled knowing full well that Manif would not allow her to fall.

"As would be proper. Perhaps I should forget the cushion." Manif grinned mischievously.

"Mani, really!" Dani admonished as Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed deeply.

"Oh under all that blush she's really amused." Manif chuckled.

"Don't count on it." Elphie muttered.

After a few more minutes of gentle jibes, promises to behave and lots of giggling and chuckling, Dani and Glinda joined Jilla and Pajul on the ice. Elphie watched Glinda's smooth movements on the ice, not a bit surprised at how graceful she was, but mesmerized all the same. Glinda turned and waved then blew Elphie a kiss, which Elphie returned with a smile and a blush. Manif did the same to Dani and Elphie was provided with some new ammunition when Dani merely waved in return.

For fifteen minutes or so Elphie reveled in watching Glinda playing on the ice. She did little dance moves, played tag and blew her kisses every time she went gliding by. Elphie hoped that her bubbly love would not be too disappointed with just slow and steady skating with her.

"Okay green girl, ready to hit the ice? The learner's area is clear." Manif said after they finished applauding an interesting jump by Jilla.

"Let's get this over with." Elphie smiled and carefully made her way onto the ice, holding onto Manif as she tried to walk.

Elphie held on to the wooden railing that had been installed as she learned to steady herself. Eventually Manif was able to convince her to let go with one hand and was right there to steady her when she wobbled. It took far more coaxing to get her away from the railing and out onto the ice.

"Look, she's out on the ice." Dani said pointing to the learner's area.

Glinda smiled as she saw Manif slowly pulling Elphie along. He was skating backwards, facing her, and holding onto both of her hands. She was leaning over slightly and Glinda melted at the look of sheer concentration on her face.

"She's having a good time." Glinda sighed happily.

"Are you sure? She looks angry." Pajul said.

"Oh yes, this is something new for her to master and she trusts Manif. She's happily frustrated" Glinda grinned.

"She is an extremely complicated and confusing person at times." Jilla said with a slight chuckle.

Glinda continued to watch as Manif let go of Elphie, one hand at a time, letting her coast alone for a few seconds before taking hold of her again when she started to stumble. As much as Glinda wanted to be the one to show her Elphie how to skate, to be able to experience learning all over again through her eyes, she knew that this was better. She watched as Manif moved from in front of Elphie to by her side, holding her lightly around the waist, guiding her instead of leading her. She knew that soon enough she would be guiding her love slowly around the ice, feeling the movement of her body in her arms, and the closeness. They would be gliding together on the ice, maybe even stop for a kiss over near the grove of tress where young couples went.

"Distraction Glinda, you need a distraction." Glinda said to herself when she felt the familiar tingles start. She saw Dani and Jilla skating with her mother and made her way over to them, grateful that they were outside.

X

"Alright green girl, not bad at all." Manif smiled as he removed his arm from around Elphie waist and took her arm.

"You haven't stumbled, wobbled or swore in close to three minutes. I think your ready to go solo."

"Well I'm not."

"Oh what do you know, you didn't even recognize the figure eight that your soon to be father in law did."

"It was sideways, it didn't look like an eight." Elphie countered.

"It didn't look like a bowtie either, just try. Do you remember Xafin telling you to just stop try to play and just go ahead and do it, that your fingers knew what to do. This is like that. Just do it."

"I just remembered I forgot to tell Glinda that her father got us dinner reservations at Ilono's for tonight." Elphie said and Manif took the opportunity of her try to figure out how that detail had slipped her mind to let go of her arm.

"Well follow me and we will tell her." Manif grinned and Elphie realized that she was moving on the ice by herself.

"Don't look down green girl. Left, right, left…good."

"Oh shut up, I'm not marching." Elphie snapped as she put her arms out to try and balance herself.

"But you are skating, well enough to join that blonde who is bouncing and waving over there." Manif laughed. Elphie looked up, lost her balance and started to fall. Manif caught her, but Elphie looked at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye and pulled him off balance sending them to the ice in a heap.

"Fine, I deserved that for not warning you that we were going to turn that one time." Manif chuckled as he got himself up and reached for Elphie.

"And stopping suddenly."

"That too, but you were going solo." He smirked as he helped her up just as Glinda, Jilla and Dani came over.

"Are you two all right?" Dani asked.

"We are fine." Manif smiled as he guided Elphie towards the railing.

"Any boo boos my love?" Glinda asked with both concern and amusement as she put her arm around Elphie's waist. She had seen what had happened and knew that it was not a bad tumble.

"If she has any, they were self inflicted." Manif chuckled.

"You didn't need to go to all of that trouble Elphie. You know that I will happily kiss you anywhere, anytime." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie's cheek and put her lips to her ear.

"And I do mean anywhere, bodily wise." She giggled.

"Okay, I've done all I can here. The dark green girl is your problem now." Manif chuckled.

"Skating with my fiancée. Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"Skating may be an overstatement, but Manif did his best I'm sure." Elphie smiled.

"Considering what I had to work with…." Manif started with a chuckle.

"Come on hot shot." Dani laughed and gave Manif a shove away from the railing.

"Have fun Elphie and remember, don't look down." Manif laughed as he glided away.

"Tell me again why I spend time with him." Elphie said with a soft chuckle.

"Because he challenges and amuses you. I was watching you sweetheart, you were doing rather well."

"Well I'm alive and uninjured so I guess that counts." Elphie smiled.

"I hope you are fine with what amounts to a slow stroll."

"Oh I can't wait. I thought we'd go over there." Glinda said pointing to the other side of the pond.

"There's an area set aside for older people or people who just want to…take a slow stroll on the ice. My parents and Aunt and Uncle are there."

"How do propose that we get there?" Elphie asked.

"By skating of course, right around the edge. It's like a path. Look there are other people there. And most of them look as unsure on their skates as you feel." Glinda smiled and Elphie looked at her in amusement.

"It would be a shame to let my lesson go to waste. You lead." Elphie smiled.

"Nope, together." Glinda grinned then put her right arm around Elphie's waist, took her right hand in her left then after a few amusing and perilous starts, got them moving on a slow, careful stroll to the other side of the pond.

X

With Glinda's gentle arms around her, Elphie gained confidence and was soon able to skate and hold a reasonable conversation. For a time the older couples and the younger ones just spent time together out on the ice, talking, laughing and entertaining one another. Manif provided no end of amusement by skating near the strolling area trying new moves and often failing. Elphie skated with others in their group and watched as they showed off their skills but always had a hold of someone's arm. The only thing she tried apart from skating slowly was participating in a snake dance that Manif goaded her into trying. She was in the middle of the line with her hands on Manif's shoulders and Glinda's hands firmly on her waist. Samion led the way and Manif led an amusing and appropriate song. They wove their way around the pond, slowly getting a little faster. Elphie could hear Glinda's delighted giggles and knew that ice-skating would become a favorite winter activity for them.

After a few turns around the pond, Samion led his group back to the entrance area. Even though they had only been out on the ice for an hour and a half or so, the older adults decided that they wanted to go on back to the Manor. As they removed their skates, they talked about the rest of the day. Samion mentioned the reservations at Ilono's for the younger couples and Glinda was bouncy and bubbly with excitement. Jilla thought that Glinda and Elphie should spend some time with their friends since they were leaving in the morning, appeasing Glinda's pout with a chuckled 'we'll find something to do' and a wink.

Since the reservations were for an early dinner, Glinda thought that it would be fun to take Dani and Manif on a tour of Frottica. She requested and was granted permission from her mother to take them to Byjon's apartment to show Dani his studio. They promised not to stay out late, assured Samion that they had plenty of money then Manif went to go get the smaller of the two carriages they came in while the rest congratulated Elphie on how well she did ice skating.

X

"I can see why they call Frottica the cultural capital of Gillikin." Dani said as Manif helped her off with her coat when they got back to the Manor after the tour and dinner.

"That amphitheatre looks like a lovely place for a symphony picnic."

"That is a great deal of fun. Elphie got to attend this year…er last year. Glinda giggled and pointed to Nusee who was excitedly tumbling and bounding down the stairs.

"Hello Nuisance." Elphie smiled as the kitten tried to climb up her cloak.

"It was very nice. It was my first time using china and crystal goblets on a picnic." She added as she removed Nusee from her cloak then accepted Manif's assistance in taking it off.

"It's a shame that the Cultural Center was closed. I would love to have seen where the green girl ran around solving little mysteries." Manif chuckled as he put their outerwear in the closet.

"The Capers was even more fun than the picnic." Glinda said as they went into the library.

"I think the highlight for me was seeing the great Byjon's studio." Dani said.

"He was talented in so many areas."

"I know. It makes me feel really good to know that I get to have a part in carrying out his dreams of nurturing creativity in kids. I don't know how yet, but just the thought helps me not miss him so much." Glinda said and leaned against Elphie, receiving a kiss on her temple to make her feel better.

They talked for a little while about the different things that they had seen on the tour, the town square, the stores, Pamil's Salon, Lofier's lab and where Glinda's father worked until Hensign tapped on the doorframe.

"Hi Hensign." Glinda smiled.

"Good evening. I came to tell you that your parents and Aunt and Uncle have retired for the evening."

"Thanks Hensign. We are not staying up too much longer ourselves." Glinda chuckled then yawned.

"Would you care for you a nightcap before you retire?"

"Oh that sounds like fun." Glinda bubbled and the others agreed.

"Elphie and I will have the usual."

"Very good Miss Glinda. What may I bring you Miss Dani?" The butler asked as he ignored Nusee playing with the laces on his shoes.

"Nuisance stop that this instant." Elphie admonished quietly and Glinda giggled.

"May I please have a glass of white wine?" Dani asked.

"Certainly Miss. And for you Mister Manif?"

"I haven't had a true nightcap in quite a while. Would a brandy be possible?" Manif smiled.

"May I recommend a cognac, we have a fine imported one that Mr. Upland likes as a nightcap."

"That sounds wonderful Hensign, thank you." Manif smiled.

"Very good. I shall return momentarily." Hensign said then left.

"Well that was an unexpected surprise." Glinda smiled.

"We make ourselves night caps sometimes even at school, juice for me and cider or nectar for Elphie. It's fun."

"Manif and I have them from time to time as well." Dani said.

"My parents try to every night. They say it's a nice transition, especially after a busy day." Glinda said.

"I like that thought." Manif said.

"I do too." Dani smiled.

"Elphie let's have nightcaps every night after we get married." Glinda sighed.

"All right my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Goody!" Glinda giggled and everyone laughed.

"It was very nice of your butler to bring a snack as well." Dani said as she put a piece of cheese on a cracker.

"He knows Glinda." Elphie chuckled and Glinda huffed and stuck a piece of cheese in her mouth.

"Before we go to bed, I have a magical question to ask." Glinda said.

"Shoot." Dani smiled as she sipped her wine.

Glinda told them about starting a fire on the train when she said Elphie's chant word and Dani was intrigued and baffled. They all talked about it for a time, dissecting the scenario and presenting hypotheses, but agreed that it was more than likely a combination of factors. Dani said that she would do some research, Glinda said that she would talk to Chaxi about how being an empath factored in and Elphie said that she would write to Motzia and ask her opinion.

They talked about that, the bubble, the masquerade ball and the upcoming term until Glinda was yawning more than chuckling or talking. Manif helped Elphie take their nightcap things to the kitchen then they said their goodnights and shuffled off to their rooms.

X

"Elphie, please try and sleep tonight." Glinda said as they changed into nightclothes.

"I'm sure I will Lyndie. I am very tired and I had a really good day. I think that I would like to keep practicing ice skating." Elphie smiled as she brushed out Glinda's hair.

"Really?" Glinda grinned.

"Yes really. You know that I enjoyed myself, just don't expect me to do any of those things that Manif was attempting." Elphie chuckled.

"I can't even do any of those things. But we could probably learn to ice waltz." Glinda bubbled.

"We probably could." Elphie smiled and Glinda bounced.

"Oh Elphie, these past few days have been so wonderful, so much fun. Being your fiancée just makes everything more exciting, more…I don't know, real."

"I agree my precious. But I think that we should consider this a perfect train talk topic and get you into bed." Elphie smiled.

"I wish it was with you, but considering that we have a house full of people and I've been very workupable lately, I understand that is not practical." Glinda sighed.

"Workupable?" Elphie chuckled as she led Glinda to her bed.

"You know, able to be worked up." Glinda giggled.

"You are usually able to be worked up." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a light kiss.

"True, but this is different. Elphie do you care if I talk to Momsie about this? I mean I'm not upset or worried, but if there is something I can do to not have to live in a lukewarm bath, I'd like to know about it." Glinda chuckled.

"Of course I don't mind Lyndie, you know that." Elphie said.

"I know, I was just checking. My love, are you sure that you are ready to take those tests tomorrow afternoon?" Glinda asked wanting to change the subject before Elphie started to fret.

'"I am. I've looked over the material and I don't foresee any problems. You do remember that I'm going to try and talk to some of the scientists there so I can get a good handle on using herbs as a fertility tool before I talk to Jilla and Pajul."

"I remember. Elphie, she is so excited and very grateful that you are going to help."

"Just please try and tell her that this is not for sure, I can only try."

"She knows Elphie, that's all she asks." Glinda smiled.

"I have to admit I'm looking forward to this. I miss the lab." Elphie said.

"I know that you do my love. And the sooner you go to sleep the sooner tomorrow will come and you can go there and play with lab things all you want." Glinda giggled.

"I truly love you Lyndie, more with every breath that I take." Elphie said softly as she guided Glinda back onto her pillows then pulled the covers over her.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said and pulled Elphie closer giving her a gentle kiss.

"If you want to go to the lab tomorrow right after Manif and Dani leave, please do. I want you to have all the time there that you need."

"I might just do that." Elphie replied then kissed Glinda firmly.

"And I will make it up to you when it is appropriate."

"Mmmmmm, I like that thought. I've got the feeling we will be making trade offs like this frequently." Glinda grinned as she caressed Elphie's cheek.

"I've got that feeling as well." Elphie said as she returned the caress.

"A together feeling." Glinda giggled.

"A together life." Elphie smiled then started a slow, deep intricate kiss that left Glinda breathless.

"Fresh and interesting dreams Lyndie." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda again.

"I think that's a given." Glinda sighed. Elphie finished the tucking in routine, gave Glinda another very nice kiss then caressed gently around her face.

"Goodnight my precious girl."

"Good night my love." Glinda sighed happily as sleep started to take hold.

Elphie stopped in the doorway and gazed at her love for a few moments before going to her own room and crawling into her bed.

"This year is off to a good start Nusee." Elphie said as they settled in.

"A happy, safe and loving start." She whispered and Nusee nuzzled her hand and started to purr.


	28. Chapter 28

"You're on break from classes and you still go to a lab. Has anyone ever defined the term 'break' to you green girl?" Manif said as he and Elphie walked around in front of the house waiting for Dani and Glinda.

"Glinda did, using a big dictionary she conjured while we were at the retreat." Elphie replied.

"It obviously didn't sink in. I mean I'm a dedicated student too, but you don't see me going to the potions lab on my off time." Manif said with a chuckle for Nusee who was sniffing at the snow from the safety of the cleared drive.

"And for that the Potions Master is very grateful." Elphie smiled as they turned and made their way back to the carriage.

"Thank you by the way for demonstrating teleporting for Greda and Gwenot. They were very impressed."

"I'm just glad that Gwenot wasn't angry that I broke that little table when I landed on it. Damn landings." Manif chuckled.

"You put it back together, so no real harm done, except maybe to your dignity." Elphie said.

"Oh go on and say ass green girl, no one is listening." Manif laughed and Elphie merely chuckled.

"Besides no dented dignity here, I got a standing ovation. So how many more tests do you have after these three today?" Manif asked knowing that his friend had real reasons for being in the lab, but enjoying any opportunity to tease her.

"I'm going to take some before the term starts."

"You will be back Sunday night, correct?"

"Yes. Why would they start a term on a Thursday? It seems illogical." Elphie said.

"It has to do with break and holiday schedules or something like that." Manif replied.

"Makes sense, I suppose. So, I'll have three days before classes start. Depending on how I do on these tests today, Professor Thiol will assign me some more." Elphie said.

"Depending on how you do? Are you kidding me?" Manif said with an amused chuckle.

"Yes, actually. It was a thank you for coming gift." Elphie said with a straight face and Manif nearly fell over with laughter.

X

"Dani thank you so much for showing me that ingredients floating spell. My beginners will love it." Jilla smiled as she made some notes.

"Oh it was my pleasure. Thank you for allowing me to use your Fuiop potions pot. I rarely ever get to use my family's." Dani replied.

"And thank everyone, but especially Momsie for not getting upset when I accidentally scattered the ingredients. I hope the fluxweed comes out of the drapes." Glinda said sheepishly.

"I'm sure it will darling. The mugwort in our hair might be difficult though." Gwenot chuckled as pulled a stem from her bun.

"You know Glinda, your simultaneous casting has come a long way, but next time you might want to leave potions out of the mix. You know that..." Dani started.

"Potions are not your best thing." Jilla finished with her and they both laughed.

"Fine, so noted." Glinda said with a mock pout.

"I think it is wonderful that you are going to pursue your doctorate Dani." Greda said as they finished putting away the potions ingredients.

"I'm excited about it, even if it is only part time this term. Manif will be full time though. We haven't decided if trying to do this together will make it easier or harder." Dani chuckled.

"Both I would imagine." Gwenot said and smiled at her daughter.

"Now, you should finish up because you and Manif need to leave soon in order to make your train."

"And leaving our fiancés…fiancés." Glinda giggled as she fingered her ring and everyone smiled indulgently.

"Leaving them alone and unsupervised for too long is risky."

"True." Dani laughed.

"Surely Elphaba isn't the kind to get into mischief." Jilla said.

"Conventional definition, no." Glinda chuckled.

"We're just afraid that one of these days they might annoy one another to death." Dani laughed.

"Although I did get a serenade and Glinda got a new cocktail dress when we've left them to their own devices before, so it's not always risky."

"I thought Elphaba got the dress." Jilla replied as Dani put on her coat.

"It's all in your point of view." Glinda giggled.

"Well I can't argue with that. Dani have a safe trip back and I'll contact you about another Summer Seminar session." Jilla smiled.

"I'll get your name on the list." Dani said and the two girls hugged lightly. Dani said goodbye to the two older women and thanked Gwenot for her hospitality again then headed out to the carriage with Glinda.

"He's finally lost his mind." Dani chuckled when she saw Manif doubled over, face red with laughter, as they walked down the steps.

"And she finally drove him to it." Glinda giggled.

"I can't wait to see what brought this on."

X

"Lyndie my sweet, you should go back inside before you get too chilly. Nusee went in already." Elphie said after some chatting and goodbye sniffles at the carriage.

"I'll just come with you. Jefet will bring me back after he drops you off." Glinda said.

"We talked all about this earlier. You need to get a bath and get ready for your cousins' day out." Elphie smiled as she started to walk Glinda back up the steps.

"You say goodbye here then get ready to go out and I'll accompany them to the depot then go to the lab."

"I know, I know. But we are coming to get you for lunch and you will come with us, no arguments or excuses." Glinda said wagging her finger.

"No arguments or excuses." Elphie agreed then kissed the finger and pulled Glinda into a hug.

"Have fun at the spa this morning my precious."

"That will be nice. And so will shopping this afternoon. You have fun too Elphie." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Bye Dani and Manif. See you in a few days." Glinda called then kissed Elphie again and hurried up the stairs. She stopped in the doorway and watched Manif help her love back into the carriage. She wiggled happily when Elphie blew her a kiss then giggled when Dani and Manif did the same.

"Sargy is drawing your bath darling." Gwenot said with a smile as she stood beside her daughter and watched the carriage drive off.

"I will never forget this winter break as long as I live." Glinda sighed happily.

"Chances are Elphaba won't either. I know your father and I have wonderful memories of watching our daughter and her new fiancée dance at the New Years ball." Gwenot smiled and Glinda threw her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her hard.

"I love you mama." Glinda said softly and with a great deal of emotion.

"I love you too my cherished daughter." Gwenot said and they had a quite mother-daughter moment.

"You should go get your bath now. Some pampering awaits you."

"Some non-fiancée pampering." Glinda pointed out.

"I'm sure it will still be very nice." Gwenot chuckled and Glinda giggled then kissed her mother's cheek and skipped towards the steps.

X

"I haven't had a day like today in a very long time. And I haven't shopped like that in a long time either." Jilla sighed as she sipped her coffee. She and Glinda were sitting at a small coffee shop near Samion's office, waiting until Jefet returned. Elphie was still at the lab and Glinda had decided to just let her stay put until he did.

"I know, although I get to do double shopping frequently." Glinda chuckled.

"And the spa was nice, massages, facials, getting our hair done, manicures and pedicures. But what was in those little finger sandwiches they served." Glinda said.

"I have no idea, but it was not good. Those little cookies were divine though." Jilla said.

"Oh weren't they? Jilla all of that was so fun, but the best thing was us, how we interacted, almost like we used to. We needed this."

"Yes little cousin, we did. I did, I needed this whole trip. As it turns out, you being in love with a girl doesn't ruin everything." Jilla said softly referring to what she had said about Glinda's relationship.

"I'm glad to hear that." Glinda smiled.

"Galinda, I've been seeing a therapist to help me with this. I started before your birthday party. I tried to understand why I feel the way I do on my own, but I couldn't." Jilla said, not sure what kind of a reaction to expect.

"Jilla, I'm very proud of you. I knew that you were trying, but you are really trying." Glinda said with a little sniffle.

"It doesn't bother you that I need help?"

"Of course not Cousin. I'm touched…and very happy that you would take a step like this to try and understand something that is troublesome for you, especially since it has helped open the door for us to be friends again." Glinda said very sincerely.

"You are not just saying that because you're getting a degree in Magical Counseling are you?" Jilla chuckled.

"No, I said that because I mean it. And I know that's it's a big step to talk to a counselor. I talk to one from time to time for non-empath related issues. Elphie and I see her together as well, occasionally." Glinda said.

"Elphaba won't mind that you told me something like that about her?" Jilla said, a little surprised by that revelation.

"Not when I explain that it was for a very good cause." Glinda smiled.

The cousins talked in a way that they had not for quite awhile until Jefet came into the café to get them. Jefet took the carriage to the lab, but Glinda and Jilla walked there.

"You go in and get her little cousin, that way you can freely ogle until your hearts delight." Jilla chuckled.

"I do love you, you know." Glinda giggled and hugged her cousin.

"I know, now go get your girl so we can go home. I'm in the mood for some relaxation before dinner." Jilla chuckled then climbed into the carriage.

"That does sound nice." Glinda said as she handed Jilla her purse then giggled at the look on her face.

"A bubble bath Cousin. I was referring to a nice hot bubble bath."

"Well so was I." Jilla laughed.

"Uh-huh." Glinda giggled.

"Okay fine, but I am now." Jilla grinned as Glinda skipped off.

X

"A spa massage is nice, but I'll take this any day." Glinda sighed happily as she pressed her naked body against Elphie's and savored the gentle caresses on her back.

"Well it is less expensive." Elphie chuckled and Glinda pushed back slightly and frowned.

"Put that frown away my sweet, you did not let me finish. It is also more readily available and something I very much enjoy participating in." Elphie smiled and Glinda grinned and cuddled closer.

"That's better." Glinda sighed.

"Yes, but you should get into your bath now before either it cools down or you need it to." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"To be continued?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"You have a standing appointment." Elphie replied then gave Glinda a very nice kiss.

"I like that." Glinda giggled as she took Elphie's hand to get in to the tub.

"A standing appointment at Elphie's Spa."

"Does this mean I have to learn to paint your nails?" Elphie chuckled as she watched her love settle into the bubbles.

"Only if you're a full service spa." Glinda laughed.

"Oh no, there's that look." Elphie said with a chuckle as she started to take her own bath.

"You started it." Glinda giggled.

"I've spent way too much time with Manif the past few days." Elphie laughed.

"But I'm sure the effects will fade with time."

"Personally, I think that they are cumulative, but we can put that discussion and the spa one on hold." Glinda smiled.

"Suits me. Is something else on your mind Lyndie?"

"I was just wondering if everything was alright with your favor for Jilla and Pajul. We talked about your tests and Lofier on the way home, but you didn't bring up the having a baby stuff. Is there a problem?" Glinda asked.

"No, not at all. As a matter of fact, that box I brought has everything I need. I gathered lots of good information and was able to mix and prepare a few different things. But there is one issue that I don't know how to deal with." Elphie said.

"Talk to me my love." Glinda said as she extended her hand to be helped out of the tub.

As they dried off and started getting ready for dinner Elphie gave Glinda a general overview of what she needed Jilla and Pajul to know. Glinda knew what the problem was before Elphie even finished, but let her get it out. She assured her love that Pajul would understand if Elphie explained things to just Jilla and that she would take care of it. Glinda could also feel that Elphie was slightly uncomfortable with the situation in general. Not enough to prevent her from doing it, but enough so that Glinda felt the need to do something to help, even if it was just a little.

"Not that I mind, but why are you putting my hair in a ponytail now?" Elphie said after Glinda had already started to braid it, but was now undoing it.

"Because a ponytail will go better with one of your comfortable, casual outfits." Glinda said reasonably and Elphie turned around a looked at her smiling love.

"Lyndie, you are not normally indecisive about clothing choices. What's going on?"

"Nothing to be concerned about sweetheart. I picked out clothes for fiancée Elphie for tonight, but I failed to realize that my scientist was going to be on the job. I am remedying the situation." Glinda smiled broadly.

"You think I'll be more comfortable presenting the information if I'm dressed casually." Elphie said.

"Oh I don't think it, I know it. And I understand it."

"Well I wish that I did."

"You do, just think about it and I'll be right back." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a very substantial kiss then hurried away leaving Elphie to regain her bearings.

"I wouldn't let your witch see you doing that Nusee." Elphie heard Glinda giggle before she heard the door open and close. She poked her head out just in time to see her Familiar trying to climb up the drapes.

X

"Cook's pot roast always hits the spot." Robil said, patting his stomach as they all made their way to the parlor after a long leisurely dinner.

"And we all appreciate the impassioned plea to prepare it that you made to her this morning." Samion chuckled.

"She did manage to include a little something for everyone." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"That stuffed zucchini that Trezia made for Elphaba was wonderful." Greda said.

"I'm glad that they do not mind sharing recipes."

They settled in with coffee and dessert and continued the lighthearted talk on current events, social events work and school that had been started at dinner. They enjoyed the warm family time for about an hour, until Robil excused himself to go outside and smoke a cigar. Glinda excused herself and Elphie as well and after a little reassurance that Pajul would understand, she sent her love to the library to make sure she had everything that she needed, and then went back to the parlor.

She explained the situation as best as feasibly possible and Jilla and Pajul did indeed understand. So Pajul went with the older men up to Samion's den, Greda and Gwenot decided to stay in the parlor, Glinda took Jilla's hand, and they went across the hall to talk to Elphie.

X

Elphie looked over the tins and jars, books and papers that she had brought home from the lab. She had learned a great deal and felt very fortunate that she had been allowed to actually prepare the herbs. She had mixed and measured for decoctions and infusions, but today was the first time that she had also done those things to create a pill. She had found all the meticulous, exacting work of preparing the herbs for the proper dosage, adding the excipient, and forming the actual pills exhilarating. She knew that she needed to process her time in the lab in the context of the all the other amazing experiences that she had had on this break, but she knew now was not the time. So she put it on the train talk list and went back to her notes until a giggle got her attention.

"What's so funny?" Jilla asked Glinda as they walked into the library.

"Only my Elphie could be surrounded by school work on winter break and look that happy." Glinda grinned and gave Elphie a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ready for us sweetheart?" She asked.

"I am. Jilla thank you agreeing to speak with me without Pajul. I know that this is very important to both of you and it does concern him, but I …"

"It's okay Elphaba, honestly. We are just grateful that you are willing to help. Besides, I'm sure I'll be in charge of whatever it is that we will be doing or taking. I can explain it to him." Jilla smiled warmly.

"I prepared a little binder of everything you need to know, for you to take with you."

"Wow." Jilla said as they pulled chairs up to the desk.

"I was able to work with an apothecary that specializes in herbs and a doctor who specializes in treating women. They told me to make sure that you understood all of this is merely an aide, techniques to help along conception, not guarantee it." Elphie said.

"I understand." Jilla nodded.

"Okay then, there are some common methods of determining when you are ovulating and one that Doctor Nokli discovered and has been working with for a few years with what he called decent results. Have you tried anything like that yet?" Elphie asked.

"My doctor's mantra was just relax it will happen." Jilla replied.

"Well relaxation is important too, but we'll get to that." Elphie said and pulled out a folder, not realizing that Jilla was making a little joke.

"There are things you can do to help you become aware of your body's natural cycle, so you can see the patterns and know when you are going to ovulate, then you can concentrate your…" Elphie started to blush.

"Sexual activities on that timeframe."

"Okay, what do I do?" Jilla said and Glinda beamed at Elphie, helping her settle down a little.

"One of the things the doctor has been working with is charting basal body temperature. It's not widely used yet, but according to the research that I read it has real promise. I brought the paper if you want to read it."

"That's okay, science was never my strong suit. I trust you. So I take my temperature?" Jilla chuckled.

"Yes, with this." Elphie said and gave Jilla a thermometer.

"Basal body temperature is the lowest temperature that your body attains while sleeping. You take your temperature immediately upon waking, before any…uh physical activity." Elphie said with a little stammer.

"I'm with you." Jilla smiled.

"You can chart it on this calendar to find out what your normal basal temperature is. What makes this a promising tool is that Doctor Nokli discovered that basal body temperature increases when you are ready to release an egg. You will be able to see that on the calendar, if you record it every morning. The theory is if you have… sexual intercourse just before an egg is released, you maximize your chances of becoming pregnant." Elphie explained, blushing deeply.

"Well that certainly makes sense." Jilla said looking at the color-coded example calendar that Elphie showed her.

They went back over the process then Elphie went on to another technique. She showed Jilla charts and explained to her about cervical mucus and how changes in the mucus that is secreted from the cervix reflect where she is in her cycle. She showed her how to chart it and what it should look like at various stages, stressing that at its optimum it should resemble raw egg whites and be very stretchy.

Glinda let out a soft 'ewww" every time she saw one of the example pictures and Jilla made some interesting faces, but she also asked good questions and went over everything until she understood it.

"So in theory when I have a temperature and am secreting raw egg whites I'm ready to have baby making sex." Jilla chuckled and Elphie blushed, but smiled because she knew that Jilla had a firm grasp on what they had talked about.

"Yes, in theory. But there are… uh better ways than others to…have sex to aid in conceiving." Elphie said with effort.

"You're kidding." Jilla said seriously.

Unfortunately not." Elphie said then took a deep breath and tried to focus on science.

"In order for you to get pregnant Pajul must deposit his essence as close as possible to your cervix. Some positions make this more difficult. During your fertile time you shouldn't have sex while standing, sitting, or with you on top." Elphie managed to get out in an uncomfortable exhale and Glinda beamed at her again.

"Three of our favorite positions, what a pity." Jilla smiled.

"So your telling me that if we are making love when I'm ready, I can only be lying down with him on top." Jilla asked as gently as she possibly could.

"Uh no…you can also… here read this." Elphie stammered and handed Jilla her notes and pointed to a section. Jilla took it and read out loud.

"Rear entry intercourse is also effective, as it allows your partner to deposit semen closer to your cervix. To keep any extra semen from leaking out, try elevating your hips for fifteen minutes or so after your have sex."

"Well at least all fun is not lost." Jilla chuckled then saw the look on Elphie's face.

"Elphaba I'm sorry, I just had no idea this was all so complicated. But we will do, or not do whatever we have to." She added quickly.

"It's okay Jilla. I'm just a little out of my comfort zone." Elphie said quietly.

"Why don't we take a little break?" Glinda suggested.

"Good idea, I'll go get us something to drink." Jilla offered and Glinda nodded and smiled.

X

After Jilla left Glinda took Elphie into her arms, looked deeply into her eyes and stroked her cheek for a few long quiet beats.

"I am so proud of you my love." She said softly when Elphie had settled and pulled her into a hug.

"How badly did I mess that up?" Elphie sighed as she pulled away and Glinda led her to the sofa.

"Well let's put it this way. I now know how to conceive a child on purpose. Momsie never included any of that stuff in her talks." Glinda giggled and Elphie relaxed and smiled.

"Sweetheart you did great. You explained everything simply and clearly, gave it to her in writing and you gave her charts, graphs and pictures to look at. Although I could have done without those raw egg white ones." She added with a chuckle.

They talked for a bit longer, but Elphie was settled down and just wanted to hold Glinda, so Glinda snuggled close and accommodated her, very happily.

"I come bearing liquid refreshment." Jilla smiled as she came into the library fifteen minutes after she left, holding a tray. Glinda and Elphie got up and went back to the desk.

"Apricot nectar for the scientist, juice for her assistant and a glass of chardonnay for the, with any luck, mother to be. L'chaim." Jilla smiled and raised her glass.

"To life." Glinda said and all three clinked glasses.

"So what's on the agenda now?" Jilla asked as they settled in.

"Actually, your glass of wine might be a good place to start." Elphie said as she looked through her notes.

"Oh please don't tell me no more wine." Jilla said unhappily.

"All alcohol actually, as well as coffee and most teas. It's mostly anecdotal evidence, but it does seem to have merit."

"If you think it is important, I'll go with that. Tell me, but gently. It seems as though I will be giving up fun for awhile." Jilla smiled.

"If it helps, this applies to both of you." Elphie offered.

"That does help. Pajul like to gloat at times." Jilla chuckled.

"Dr. Nokli and some of his research colleagues have been collecting data for years on fertility problems. They've compared activities, lifestyles, favorite foods, just about everything in the lives of couples who can't conceive, those who had trouble, but eventually did and those that have no trouble at all. They've also devised a few quantitative fertility tests. There really wasn't time for me to go over everything, although sometime I'd like to. So they gave me just the pertinent information. Just remember this is just promising research, not hard science." Elphie said seriously.

"Understood." Jilla said.

"In a nutshell, a chemical compound was discovered in coffee and most teas, a crystalline xanthine alkaloid they named caffeine that they theorize has a deleterious effect on fertility levels in both males and females. Alcohol seems to have the same effect. In their research, the couples that were having trouble conceiving and gave up or significantly cut back on coffee and alcohol seemed to conceive more quickly than those who didn't. But it's just anecdotal because there were other things like using herbs and eating certain kinds of foods that might have factored in as well." Elphie explained.

"What is your opinion?" Jilla asked and Elphie looked at her oddly.

"I am not very familiar with caffeine specifically because I just learned of it. But given what I know of alkaloids in general, how they affect living organisms and their pharmacological effects I think this research is fascinating. In fact I'd like to focus on it further as a project this term."

"Sweetheart, I think Jilla was looking for your opinion on them giving up coffee, tea and drinking while they are trying to conceive." Glinda interjected.

"Oh, sorry. Well the research is not conclusive and there are many variables…"

"Educated guess my love." Glinda smiled.

"Oh, I can do that. My educated guess is that it would be worthwhile to try giving up coffee and alcohol while you are trying to conceive." Elphie smiled.

"Damn, I was afraid that you would say that." Jilla chuckled then finished the last of her wine.

"That'll have to hold me."

They talked about other things like specific foods that contained properties that aided fertility and types of teas that did not contain caffeine before they moved on to using fertility herbs. Jilla had a general knowledge of these from friends and some of her cousins that had used them, so Elphie provided her with some specifics. She explained that herbs were used in fertility to establish normal hormonal functioning, nourish & tone the uterus, reduce stress, relax the nervous system and balance sexual desire. Glinda found that last thing extremely amusing and the conversation was paused until her giggles ran their course.

"Here is what was recommended for you and Pajul." Elphie said putting out a black tin, a white tin and a white-capped bottle.

"The black tin is for Pajul." Elphie said opening up the lid and pulling out a packet.

"It's a decoction made from ginseng and acerola."

"Tea?" Jilla asked.

"Yes I'm sorry, tea. The white tin is for you, a blend of red clover blossoms, nettle leaves and raspberry leaf. I'm told that it has a raspberry flavor."

"Sounds good." Jilla smiled.

"I made pre-measured packets to make it easier for you to get the right amounts." Elphie said then explained how they should be brewed, how often to use it and stressed not to mix up the tins.

"So what's in the bottle?" Jilla asked after they had gone over the cautions of the herbs.

"Dr. Nokli suggested this because you used an herbal contraceptive." Elphie said as she took a pill out of the bottle.

"It's vitex agnus castus, commonly called chasteberry, used to regulate sex hormones. We made it into a pill so we could better regulate the concentration. It was a fascinating learning experience."

"You made these?" Jilla asked looking into the bottle.

"I did, but under the strict supervision of Lofier and Dr. Nokli of course. I can have one of them prepare others if you'd prefer." Elphie offered.

"No, no not at all. I was just very impressed. This is all incredibly impressive." Jilla said with true admiration in her voice and Elphie started to fluster.

"There are a few more things, but they come from the anecdotal research. Would you like to know them?"

"In for a penny in for a pound Namom always says." Jilla chuckled and Elphie looked confused.

"Yes please. I'd like to know." She smiled.

"Okay. The researchers have been looking into the effects of smoking and very hot baths on male fertility and have been suggesting that men stop smoking completely and taking hot baths if they are actively trying to conceive. I noticed that Pajul sometimes smokes with your father, but I don't know how hot he likes his baths."

"Okay no cigars. That one is not a big deal. And he will survive on lukewarm baths for awhile." Jilla smiled.

"_I've gotten good at it." _ Glinda thought to herself.

"The other deals with…uh sex." Elphie said blushing deeply.

"Oh come on, you can't take that away from us too. Last I heard it was a vital part of having a baby." Jilla chuckled and Glinda needed to pat Elphie's hand to soothe her fluster.

"Well actually one of the things that is being researched is if abstinence for a few days before the fertile time right before ovulation, then a concentrated effort when all of the conditions are right, has any effect. So far, it seems to. But again that is not based in quantitative research." Elphie said still blushing deeply.

"Famine then feast, eh. So how long is a few days?" Jilla asked.

"Dr. Nokli recommends a week. He said once you have a temperature pattern and become familiar with your body's rhythms, it's easier to figure when to stop having sex."

"So we go solo for a week. We've done that before. Of course we had no choice." Jilla smiled and Elphie was very flustered.

"No…not exactly, I mean you can…go solo, but Pajul can't…because the fluid…it…"

"Elphie pull it out of this organized disaster and let her read it." Glinda said gently and Elphie nodded and complied.

"Oh, he's going to love this." Jilla laughed after she read the section on why and how to increase semen volume.

"And it will give a whole new meaning to concentrated effort."

Jilla let Glinda read the information while Elphie focused on her notes and making sure the binder for Jilla was in order. Glinda talked quietly to her cousin until Elphie settled herself down then they started to go over everything again. Jilla asked questions, Elphie provided answers and showed her where the information was in the binder. Glinda eventually felt comfortable with teasing her cousin about living a life of self-denial when she mentioned that she might abstain when Pajul had to as a show of solidarity.

They talked for a long time, so long that Gwenot and Greda came to check up on them before retiring for the evening.

"Elphie sweetheart, why don't your take your things upstairs and I'll be up in a bit. I'd like to talk to Jilla." Glinda said after they talked with the older women for a while then decided to call it a night themselves.

"Of course Lyndie. Jilla, Doctor Nokli said that sometimes one of the things we talked about is all that is needed to, as he said jumpstart the process and conception occurs within a short time span. But sometimes all the elements need time to work together and it could take up to six months to conceive. He also said that if you are not pregnant within six months he would be more than happy to work with you and Pajul on some more aggressive measures." Elphie said as she gathered her papers and books.

"Elphaba, that is very nice of him." Jilla said in astonishment.

"This is his research passion, he wants to help. I find it very interesting as well and will help in any way that I can." Elphie said sincerely.

"Oh Elphaba, you have helped, in an amazing way. I never expected all of this, but I am extremely grateful. Galinda's bragging on your intellect and talent is not overstated in the least. Thank you." Jilla said with a catch in her voice.

"I'm just glad that I could help." Elphie said quietly.

"Goodnight." She added then picked up her things, called for Nusee, who had come in with Gwenot and Greda and hurried away.

"I didn't mean to fluster her." Jilla said.

"It was inevitable, she'll survive." Glinda chuckled.

"She really enjoyed putting all of this together didn't she?"

"Yep, she did. She is a genius Jilla, a true, card-carrying, slightly eccentric, lives in her head, bona-fide genius. She's real Jilla. I want you to know that all of the trouble she had talking to you about sexual issues was real. It's a very personal and private thing for her. I know that she wants to see all the things you document as you are trying to conceive, especially those dealing with the coffee and alcohol. She wasn't kidding when she said that she would make that a research project this term. I know you couldn't see her excitement about it, but I could feel it loud and clear. I'd like you to think about offering her your notes or whatever that you have, detailing what you did, once you are finally pregnant. She would never ask for them, even if I prodded her. Just consider it and talk to Pajul, it would mean a great deal to me." Glinda said.

"All right." Jilla said.

"You'll consider it?"

"I'll give her my journal, my calendars, my charts and graphs, the whole shebang." Jilla smiled.

"She's earned it from me, for many different reasons."

X

By the time Glinda got upstairs Elphie was settled and was happily surrounded by books and notes. Glinda interrupted her only to say hi, get a kiss and find out that she was already researching crystalline xanthine alkaloids. She added a hug and an emphatic 'I am so proud of you' before telling her to carry on while she started to get her ready to go back to school. When Elphie's things were sorted and ready to pack, Glinda interrupted Elphie again for another kiss and hug and also to help move her and her books across the hall so that she could pack her own things. After about an hour Glinda interrupted her for the last time to tell her that playtime was over and it was time to put her toys away. Elphie laughed, as she always did when Glinda referred to her studying as playtime, but complied. When she returned from her room a short time later, already in her nightdress, Glinda wordlessly pulled her onto the sofa and attacked her mouth with abandon.

"So to what do I owe that unbelievable pleasure?" Elphie said when she was finally released and could form words.

"Besides the obvious we're engaged and that's what engaged people do." She added with a chuckle.

"Because scientist Elphie is incredibly sexy to me, but going above and beyond the call of duty to help her fiancée's cousin scientist Elphie is incredibly, beyond words sexy and I held out as long as could before acknowledging that." Glinda said then kissed her again, this time with Elphie giving as much as she received.

It was one of those times when they kissed, long, hard and with abandon, taking short breaks to regroup and chat a little before returning to the kiss. Over a long stretch of time, the chats slowly became longer and more focused and the kisses became shorter and less intense until conversations were punctuated with gentle brushes of lips on hands and cheeks.

"You have a big day tomorrow my precious, perhaps we should go to sleep now." Elphie said when Glinda yawned while kissing her hand.

"You had a big day today." Glinda countered, not wanting to leave the cozy intertwined position that they had worked themselves into.

"Yes I did and the parts of it that were stressful I have already fully recovered from. Being at Byjon's tomorrow and getting all the details of his foundation has the potential to be stressful for you."

"I guess it does, but I'm actually looking forward to it. I really wasn't ready when we arrived, but I am now." Glinda said.

"I'm glad that you feel that way."

"We are spending the whole day over there, doing this as a family. For Momsie's sake as well as mine. It will be a good day, maybe a little bitter sweet, but a good day."

"With dinner at Ilono's afterwards." Elphie said.

"That doesn't hurt either. Dance with me before bed?"

"I would love to. With or without actual music?" Elphie asked as they managed to get up off of the sofa.

"Let's just make our own." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hands in hers and gazed into her eyes.

They waltzed a few times then just held each other and swayed then just danced, with one following wherever the other led. On Elphie's turn to lead, she quick stepped Glinda over to her bed, kissed her then twirled her into it.

"I love that we can be like this, creating our little world for a short time where we can do whatever we want." Glinda sighed happily as she settled in.

"It is nice, comforting. You did say from the beginning that reality is ours to create." Elphie smiled as she tucked the covers around her love.

"And we have done a fabulous job." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too. Goodnight my precious girl."

"Night Elphie." Glinda said then sighed as Elphie caressed the corners of her eyes, causing them to flutter closed then sighed again when she placed a soft kiss on each one.

X

"Elphaba, what you did to help Jilla and Pajul was a very good thing, for all of them. I haven't seen my sister so touched by anything in a very long time." Gwenot said as they rode from the train depot to Byjon's apartment.

"It is a very interesting field of study, I'm looking forward to learning more. I'm just glad my interests could help." Elphie said shyly.

"I learned a great deal too, more than I really needed to know about my inner workings actually." Glinda chuckled.

"But I also can see that trying to do the things that Elphie told them about month after month, with no success would be extremely stressful for both people, making everything even harder."

"I imagine that it would." Gwenot replied, impressed that her daughter picked up on that.

"Not that Jilla is stressed, yet any way. But I'm glad that she realizes that the things she needs to do to adjust her lifestyle, has the potential to be. I'm glad that we had a chance to talk a little again after breakfast." Glinda said.

"You have the makings of a fine counselor my darling. And that is only one of the things that Jon wanted to tap into." Gwenot smiled.

"This just gets more and more intriguing. I'm ready to learn all about this mama, I really am." Glinda said.

"I'm glad. And Elphaba I discovered last time that I was there that there is a surprise in all of this for you as well." Gwenot smiled.

"Me?" Elphie said in complete surprise.

Gwenot explained that while Byjon was a genius in the artistic world, in the world of keeping proper documents, he left a little to be desired. She was still finding addendums to his will and papers with his thoughts, ideas and expectations tucked into his sketchbooks, on his drawing boards and other places around the house. She speculated that he would write them down when they occurred to him, then left them where they fell because something more artistic had captured his attention.

"He did try to keep things like that in order, bless his heart." Gwenot smiled as they pulled up to the apartment.

"I think more so when he realized that his life was going to be shorter than he had planned on and time just got away from him."

"Want to know what I think Momsie?" Glinda said as her father helped her from the carriage.

"Absolutely Galinda." Gwenot smiled.

"I think that he trusted you so much that he knew that even if he didn't get everything together, that you would. That made him not worry so much and let him focus on other things he really thought he needed to do." Glinda said.

"I think that is exactly what happened." Gwenot smiled as they made their way into the building.

They greeted Aciola and spent some time catching up. Glinda told her about the engagement and she was thrilled. Since they were staying for lunch, she offered to make something special to celebrate and hurried off humming a wedding march.

"Is everybody settled?" Gwenot asked after she poured herself a cup of coffee. They were in the office, and Gwenot had spent the last fifteen minutes or so gathering the things that she needed.

"We are." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"As am I my treasure." Samion said, knowing that his wife had been preparing for this for quite awhile.

"Good. I wanted to tackle this in depth as a family not just for moral support, but because we are Jon's family. When we were finally able to talk about this, one of the things that he was most adamant about was that this dream be realized by people who knew him, understood what he and Walik stood for and would not, as he put it, 'cut emotional corners for the sake of cost effectiveness'." Gwenot smiled and Samion chuckled and nodded knowingly.

"He wanted everything that he and Walik had worked for and achieved to be used to nurture children emotionally and creatively, as well as give them opportunities that they did not have when they were young. He did not want it used 'as a tool for bloated bureaucrats to try and one up one another.' Those were his exact words. Byjon gave his all when he worked on a project and he demanded the same of those who worked with him and for him. So your father and I, with the help of some very talented, creative and frankly, very understanding people, are doing just that."

For the next hour or so Samion and Gwenot explained how all of the work that they had been doing, Gwenot with lawyers and government officials and Samion with financial advisors, was to try and set up the foundation in a way that would honor Byjon and his wishes. They did not hold back anything, they told them about all the obstacles they had encountered, the fights they fought and usually, but not always won, the frustrations, and the tears they had both shed when compromises had to be made.

"But in the end all of that was worth it because we now have a working foundation for the purpose of nurturing creativity in children. For the time being only, I am the director and chief executive officer and your father is the chief financial officer of Jon's House."

"Momsie, that's wonderful! And a perfect name, I love it." Glinda bubbled.

"And I'll bet he is beyond delighted. So what now?" She added with a happy bounce.

"Jon's entire estate; money, this building and everything in it, as well as all the other assets that he had are now legally part of the foundation, which means that I am now free to use them for foundation purposes. The biggest project right now is to start the remodeling that needs to be done to meet his vision, but there are others as well that we will get into. We have plenty of time, we anticipated up to five years to get everything set up just right."

"Five years sounds like a long time." Glinda frowned.

"It does, but most of that will be because of the construction. We are planning for a small theatre, practice rooms for musicians, studios for all manner of art as well as dance. There will be classrooms, galleries, office space, casual space and even small apartments for visiting instructors. All of the shops downstairs are also going to be upgraded and more space is to be converted to support retail endeavors. Byjon knew that creativity was not limited to art, music and dance so the shops, like a flower shop, tailors, jewelry maker, and many others will be places that children can explore interests and possibly even apprentice to learn a skill." Gwenot said.

"Wow! That's incredible." Glinda said.

"I have said from the beginning that this was a very ambitious endeavor that will take a lot of thought, planning and input from people who know what we will need to succeed. Jon made some specific suggestions as to who would provide some of that input and the two names on the top of the list were you two." Gwenot continued.

"Is this where the surprise for Elphie comes in?" Glinda asked excitedly.

"Yes it does. I'm going to start there because I think that may be easiest. He wants you both to be involved in this. Elphaba he knows that your creative streak is geared towards science and not art, but he also knows that you have a passion for music. He told me on many occasions that he saw the same look in your eye when you played your flute as he used to see in Walik's. He knows how deeply music affects you and how you honor it. Because of that, he wanted you to be in charge of the entire music library, recordings, sheet music, instruments and most importantly all of Walik's files, songs, books, notebooks, journals, everything."

"He what?" Elphie said in disbelief.

"That's perfect." Glinda smiled and started to stroke Elphie's hand.

"Take a deep breath darling. Everything is actually the property of the foundation and will mostly be used for musical instruction and appreciation, but he wanted you to have complete access to it. To go through it at your leisure and get a feel for it. It is quite large and will eventually have to be catalogued, which of course you are free to do as well if you want to. Part of the day today is for you and Samion to go into the music room and browse. Walik had an office off of that room that hasn't been used much since his death. Byjon would go in from time to time to get something or just to sit and work, but it is exactly as it was left. It is your domain now Elphaba, by order of Byjon. Just as Byjon's special painting studio is now Galinda's. She and I will be spending time in there today."

"I'm in charge of that studio? It was his favorite one, he kept all his plans and unfinished sketches in there. It was his private space." Glinda breathed.

"Yes it was. Just like Walik's office was his. Girls, we have a long time to get all of this together, but we have to start somewhere. I would like to suggest that we spend the time before lunch getting a feel for the private collections hidden in those rooms, then we can talk about it and go from there. Elphaba, Byjon would never push you to do something that make you uncomfortable, but know that he trusted you, completely."

"We can talk about this together Elphaba. I have a job to do to in the music realm and you can help me with that if you do not want to browse on your own, okay?" Samion said.

"Okay." Elphie nodded still disoriented.

Gwenot talked to them about her own struggles with going through private papers, encountering ideas and thoughts and trying to figure out if they were part of a future plan to be implemented or were meant to stay private. She stressed that they were in no hurry, especially not today and that things would happen in stages, slowly over time. Glinda started to ask questions, that Gwenot readily answered and that gave Elphie the courage to ask a few as well. This is what Gwenot had hoped would happen. The more they talked together about the different ways that the foundation would serve children and how knowing what they had already would help them plan for what they needed, the more the girls settled into their roles as keepers of Byjon's and Walik's private creative endeavors. Gwenot hoped that Glinda was also gaining enough information so that when she was told that Byjon eventually wanted her to run the whole thing, it would excite her and not overwhelm her.


	29. Chapter 29

"Congratulations Galinda and Elphaba." Glinda read off of the cake that Aciola brought out after lunch.

"And look at all of the little bells and flowers. Thank you, this is wonderful."

"It is. Thank you." Elphie repeated as Glinda gave the women a fierce hug.

"Just a small congratulatory token. From the moment he returned from fitting you two for your ball gowns Byjon knew that wedding bells would be ringing for you two someday. He had a sense for these things." Aciola smiled.

"He did at that." Gwenot smiled.

"Is there anything else that I can get for you? I'm due at Hanter's. I'm helping him get ready to move over here."

"We are fine here Aciola, go on and help Hanter." Gwenot replied with a nod and a smile.

"Congratulations again Misses. An engagement is very exciting."

"It is and thank you again. We'll see you when we return on another break." Glinda said and gave the woman another hug. Elphie thanked her also and accepted a warm handshake.

"Hanter is moving here?" Glinda asked as she cut the cake.

"His shop is, in the empty shop the corner. It has some warehouse space with it. It will be one of the shops that will be part of the whole explore and train aspect of this." Gwenot said as she helped serve.

"Oh that's great. And so is this. Mmmmmm yummy." Glinda said happily after taking a small bite of the cake.

"Maybe Aciola should have a bakery downstairs."

"Darling that is a wonderful idea. Well not Aciola, specifically but having a bakery and possibly a confectioners. There is already going to be a small café. Perhaps we could combine them." Gwenot said and jotted down some notes.

"This is all so thrilling. Elphie, Momsie told me while we were in the studio that there is also going to be an after school program that includes tutoring for those who need it."

"Really? That does make sense." Elphie said.

"Byjon thought so too, although he did not outline it as well as he did the rest. He also wanted to set up something, eventually, for kids with an interest in science or math." Gwenot commented.

"We have some teachers on the board and we are hoping to include Lofier and his lab as well as my office and other businesses, but that is a ways down the road." Samion chuckled.

"Five years does not sound like such a long time now." Glinda giggled.

"No it doesn't. Elphaba I know that you were a little overwhelmed by the music room, but I want to reiterate that those things are for your personal use, not just for the foundation. Byjon wanted you to delight in exploring what was there and use it in whatever way you chose, but he knew that your first passion is chemistry."

"I really was overwhelmed. There is so much there, not just recordings, that I couldn't imagine what he wanted me to do with it all." Elphie said.

"I felt the same way seeing his private art collection and his sketches. But talking it through over lunch helped. I saw one of his early sketchbooks, with all of his attempts still there. I'm going to take it with me and see if I can try some of his things." Glinda added.

"And if you find a recording or some of Walik's sheet music that you might like to try, it is all yours." Samion smiled.

"Talking over lunch did help, but you said that he had expectations." Elphie said.

"Not expectations necessarily darling. He wants you to be involved, but in whatever manner you feel comfortable. For now however, the music room and its contents are yours to explore and use." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"I can't wait to be involved. This is all so exciting." Glinda bubbled.

"Darling I am very glad to here that, because Byjon did have some very specific ways he wants you to be involved. Why don't we take our things to the office and continue there." Gwenot smiled.

"So what do I get to do?" Glinda said when they were all settled with drinks and their cake.

"Well Galinda darling." Gwenot started, thinking it was best to just jump right in.

"It was his plan that you eventually be in charge of Jon's House."

Glinda dropped her glass of juice and gaped at her mother. Elphie was just as stunned but started to clean up the mess.

"He what?" Glinda said finally.

"Take a deep breath my darling, we'll go over everything." Gwenot said with a soft chuckle at the look on her daughter's face.

"But Mama, you're in charge and I'm still little and in school. Are you sure that you heard correctly?" Glinda said.

"I'm sure Galinda, very sure. Elphaba darling, leave that. I'll magic it up before we leave." Gwenot said as Elphie patted at the juice stain on the carpet.

"Elphie, Byjon wants me in charge." Glinda said, still trying to get her head around the concept.

"So I heard my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Why Mama?"

"Because you are a dreamer, just like he was. Let me go back to the beginning and explain." Gwenot said after giving Glinda a long hug.

"The things that we have been talking about are broad scope, the results of a long time of thinking, and quite frankly dreaming. But it started as the simple idea of giving children from all walks of life, but especially those from low or modest means, access to music and art, and help. The one piece that I left out of this so far is one of the major foundation pieces. Counseling."

"Really?" Glinda said very intrigued.

"Yes really. He knew from first hand experience that childhood can be hard and not all children have someone to go to help them sort it out. He had this idea before you even mentioned art therapy, but as soon as he heard it, his mind went to work. He initially saw a place where children could come after school, in the evenings and on weekends and draw, paint, and learn to play an instrument or just sit and talk in an environment where their creativity, in whatever form it took, would be allowed to flourish with no restrictions or judgment. And if they need help getting to the point where it could flourish, they would have that too."

"Momsie, this is…it's…" Glinda started.

"Brilliant." Elphie said quietly and Glinda looked at her, the implications suddenly becoming very clear.

"Absolutely brilliant." Glinda agreed.

"But I still don't understand why me. You are a terrific counselor and far more practical than I." Glinda said.

"Darling, there will be practical people involved in every aspect of this, including your father and I. But this endeavor needs a dreamer, a creative and sensitive artistic soul at its helm, and to Byjon that meant you. You aren't afraid of flights of fancy, experimenting, failing and trying again. Byjon always admired that in you. He also admired the fact that you simply refuse to take no for an answer when you really believe in something and that you are not easily intimidated. He also said that being sorceress, an intuit and an empath couldn't hurt either. He even mentioned once that if the board of directors gave you trouble you could float them all." Gwenot chuckled trying to lighten the mood because she could sense her daughter's struggles.

"I'm not even sure how to respond." Glinda said as she scooted closer to Elphie.

"Welcome to my world my precious girl." Elphie said then kissed her temple and put her arm around her.

"But I'm guessing that Byjon wants you to finish school first."

"Indeed he does. He was very specific about that. He said that if you choose to become the Executive Director of Jon's House, and in spite of what he wanted he did acknowledge that it was your choice, that you would not be allowed to do so until you were twenty-five years old. He wanted you to finish school and then hopefully put your talents to work counseling, doing art therapy, teaching or whatever you wanted to do. He wanted you to really know the set up, provide input, get to know the practical people and them to know you. He wanted you to feel it. In his mind this is destined to be a living, breathing entity, with a personality and a soul. He was positive that you would be able to understand and work with this notion." Gwenot said.

"I'm still not sure how to respond." Glinda said trying to grasp everything her mother was telling her.

"You don't need to respond, not at all. All you need to do today is go back into the studio and look at sketchbooks. Galinda you need to hear this and understand it. This was Jon's dream and he wants us all to be a part of it. Yes, he wants you in charge when you're older, but there are a great many things that have to happen before the first child even enters the building. Byjon had every intention of laying this entire project out for you himself, but time was against him. He would not want you to worry or try to figure this all out now, and neither do your father and I. But it was important to him that you know what is happening, that your voice be heard in the process whenever you have anything to say about it. Your father and I and our advisors will be the practical ones. You my darling, just be the dreamer." Gwenot said with a smile.

"I think she can do that." Elphie chuckled when she saw a familiar look on her love's face.

"In fact I am fairly sure that she is doing it right now."

"Maybe some of Byjon's first attempts at things can be made into something like a how-to book for the kids." Glinda said.

"That's the spirit Galindadoodle." Samion smiled.

"And I'll bet Walik has some too." Glinda said and her excitement was obvious.

"Maybe even Trezia and Cook have similar things and I know Lofier must because Elphie does." Glinda chattered. They let her ramble, chiming in when they wanted and a spirited discussion on just what a special place that Jon's House would be ensued.

As they talked, Glinda wasn't sure but she thought that she felt Byjon's extreme delight and pride.

X

Elphie sat at her desk watching Nusee playing with one of what Glinda called his jingle balls. She smiled when she remembered the little song that her love sang, after the giggle fit subsided, when she had first called them that

"Jingle balls, Jingle balls all over the floor. Nusee loves to bat at them and send them out the door." She sang with a chuckle. Nusee looked up at her, jumped up onto the desk and sat in front of her waiting for an encore.

She sang the reworded children's Lurlinemas song one more time then told her Familiar about her time at Byjon's, learning about the goals of the foundation, the family's role and especially the time she spent in Walik's library after lunch. She showed him the two recordings, one book and the few pieces of music that Samion had finally convinced her to take.

"I don't know how these sound Nusee, because I have yet to learn to decipher these notes." Elphie said as she held out the sheets of music for his inspection.

"But the words are…intriguing and somehow familiar. Glinda said that she thought her father could read music and that I should ask him to play this one for me. She liked it as well. It speaks of dreaming. She's still talking with her mother, so maybe I will go see if Samion will play this, if he is not busy." She picked up one of the pieces of music and got up from her desk.

"Are you coming?"

She chuckled when Nusee hopped off of the desk and ran to the door, and then waited patiently for her to go through it first.

X

"I'm very pleased that you understand why Jon wanted you to eventually oversee his dream." Gwenot said.

"I do, and Elphie thinks it would be very exciting for me. I am very glad though that he said later. I'm not ready for such a thing now."

"No my darling, you are not and he knew that. He wanted you to, as he put it, find yourself first. For right now that is as a student, a sorceress, and as an engaged woman." Gwenot smiled.

"I do love being engaged." Glinda sighed as she fingered her ring.

"It just makes everything better."

"But you've been feeling a little more amorous lately." Gwenot prodded gently when Glinda started to fidget.

"A little is putting it mildly." Glinda said as a faint blush crept over her cheeks.

"I want her all of the time. I mean it's not like I didn't before, but not like this. I've never gotten that worked up in public before, like at the ball. And here too. Even at Ilono's over dinner. I actually started to imagine what it would be like to…" Glinda started in a rapid-fire string of stammered words, but stopped and took a deep breath to try and get her frustration under control.

"Mama, I've never been like this before. I mean surprise happy endings are one thing but this…this, is just different." She finished, her distress evident.

"Darling, this is nothing to be upset about. I promise." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"But what if it makes me unreliable? What if I do something that I will regret?" Glinda said miserably.

"Why do you think that you would? Are you having sexual feelings for someone else as well?"

"What! Mother no. How could you even think such a thing?" Glinda said indignantly.

"I do not think it. But I also can't think of anything at all that would cause you to be unreliable or do anything that you would regret with Elphaba." Gwenot said seriously and Glinda settled down with a heavy sigh.

"So why do you think that you would?"

"Maybe that's not what I think, I don't know. But even she thinks that becoming engaged has made us a little more…something. She said that she seemed more able to indulge me or less able to divert me, she didn't really know either. We seem to have this balance thing worked out so that I'm never sexually frustrated and she doesn't feel like she's denying me. Wait, that doesn't sound right." Glinda said looking concerned.

"It sounds just fine darling. Like you two talk about your sex life very well and can honor each other while still staying within whatever parameters you have set." Gwenot smiled.

"Even though we do…we are intimate." Glinda said with a blush.

"We do have parameters. I call it cast in stone. And there have been times when that stone has taken quite a pummeling, but I am determined that it remain intact until we are married. But… I want her all of the time. Did I mention that?" Glinda sighed unhappily.

"Yes my darling you did." Gwenot said with a slight chuckle and Glinda frowned.

"I'm not making light of this Galinda. I truly understand; I've been where you are. As has Greda, Jilla and I'm sure some of your friends."

"I guess so. But why now?" Glinda said, not really appeased.

"Darling, this will ease. Look at it this way. First, you are an Arduenna who has come into her heightened sexuality early and it is always more intense at the beginning. On top of that you have been around Jilla and possibly others, especially at the ball, who have a great deal of sexual energy." Gwenot said

"That's true." Glinda agreed seeing that there were logical reasons for her problem.

"To make matters worse, and this is just an educated guess, but you may want her all of the time because you know that right now, you cannot have her." Gwenot said gently and the pink on Glinda's cheeks turned a little darker.

"I didn't even think about it that way, all of that does sort of make sense. So it means that things might at the very least go back to normal…normal being what I'm used to dealing with, once we are back at Shiz."

"Probably. But Chaxi has an appointment with Elphaba the week that you return, if you need to make an appointment to see her too, I suggest that you do. This isn't necessarily an empath issue, but I know you speak to her about other things as well." Gwenot said.

"I will Mama, I have before. Elphie and I go together sometimes too. Thank you, this doesn't seem so odd now and I'm not afraid that I will do something that I will regret. Now I'll just enjoy wanting Elphie all of the time." Glinda chuckled and Gwenot arched an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." She added with a giggle then mother and daughter continued their talk.

X

"Come in please." Elphie heard after she tapped on the door of Samion's den. She opened it tentatively and saw her future father in law sitting at his desk with his reading glasses on and his pipe in his mouth, surrounded by papers. She thought that he looked busy.

"You're busy. I'll go." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphaba darling, come in, please come in. What can I do for you?" Samion said as he removed his glasses and came around the desk.

"It's really not important. I'm sorry I bothered you while you were working." Elphie said.

"Oh I wasn't doing anything that can't wait. Besides whatever you came for has got to be more interesting." Samion chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"Glinda said that she thought that you knew how to read this, to play it." Elphie said handing him the music.

"I think that I can manage this. Let's go to the music room and find out." Samion said as he put his pipe in a freestanding ashtray then ushered Elphie out of the door.

"I found the words intriguing, like a poem, but I am unable to make sense of the notes yet." Elphie said as they made their way downstairs.

"All in good time darling. You just play the way you wish. Did you bring your flute or are you just going to be soaking it all in?"

"I didn't even think about that, do you mind?" Elphie said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Not at all, you go fetch it and Nusee and I will meet you in the music room." Samion smiled then chuckled when Elphie nodded and hurried off only to hurry back to say thank you and send the kitten with him.

She quickly attended to her task then stood in the doorway of the music room listening to the simple melody for a bit then walked in.

"This is a very nice simple melody. I'm not sure he completed it though." Samion said after he played it through.

"I remember Gwenot said that Walik had a lot of first attempts that he just put away and did nothing with. I wonder if this was one." Elphie said.

"It could be, it is much more simplistic in style than some of his later work. Come sit with me darling, I'll play it through again then we can sing." Samion smiled then started to play it through. Elphie sat beside him on the bench, listening intently, enjoying the melody and the interaction.

"Ready, I'll start and you jump in whenever you are comfortable." Samion said and Elphie nodded.

He played the introduction then started to sing.

"_Everything has its season,_

_Everything has its time._

_Show me a reason and I'll soon show you a rhyme._

_Cats fit on the windowsill,_

_Children fit in the snow._

_Why do I feel I don't fit in anywhere I go?"_ Samion sang and Elphie followed along. It was that last line that had connected her to the song in the first place and the way Samion sang it made her shiver slightly.

"_Rivers belong where they can ramble,_

_Eagles belong where they can fly,_

_I've got to be where my spirit can run free,_

_Got to find my corner of the sky." _

_Every man has his daydreams_

_Every man has his goal_

_People like the way dreams have_

_Of sticking to the soul_

_Thunderclouds have their lightning_

_Nightingales have their song_

_And don't you see I want my life to be_

_Something more than long...." _

As of yet Elphie had only been listening, but she liked the words to the chorus so she decided to join in.

"_Rivers belong where they can ramble_

_Eagles belong where they can fly_

_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_

_Got to find my corner of the sky."_ Elphie sang softly, but with conviction, feeling as though somehow she belonged in those words.

"_So many men seem destined_

_To settle for something small_

But I won't rest until I know I'll have it all

_So don't ask where I'm going_

_Just listen when I'm gone_

_And far away you'll hear me singing_

_Softly to the dawn:_

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_

_Eagles belong where they can fly_

_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_

_Got to find my corner of the sky"_

Elphie did not sing the last verse but did sing the chorus again. Samion offered to show her how to play the melody and Elphie happily accepted and for a time they played and sang together. Elphie loved this kind of interaction and admitted to herself that she needed it.

"_This time last year I could never have even imagined needing a daddy, much less having one." _Elphie thought with a hint of amusement.

X

"Momsie listen, music." Glinda squealed when she opened the door to the parlor after the long talk she had with her mother came to an end.

"I told Elphie that Daddy would play that music she brought from Byjon's for her. Come on, let's go!" Glinda bubbled and took her chuckling mother's hand, pulling her out of the door.

"Yeah, Bravo!" Glinda said clapping and bouncing in the doorway when Elphie and her father finished playing the tune.

"Well there you two are." Samion smiled.

"If you think that was good, wait until we add the singing. Are you up for a playing and singing duet, before you try it on you flute, Elphaba?"

"You're going to play it on your flute?" Glinda asked excitedly as she came around the piano and gave Elphie a hug and kiss on her cheek from behind.

"See Gwen, I told you. Little girls get engaged and forget all about their devoted fathers." Samion said with a sad face as Glinda started to go to the sitting area.

"Awwww Daddy." Glinda giggled and backtracked to give her father a hug and kiss.

"I was just distracted by the prospect of a Daddy fiancée duet."

"Ah, well of course. You're forgiven Galindadoodle." Samion chuckled as he removed Glinda's arms from around his neck.

"Ready Elphaba?"

"As I ever am." Elphie smiled and Glinda blew her a kiss from the sitting area.

Samion and Elphie played and sang then received a standing ovation from their audience, except for Nusee who just seemed annoyed by the commotion. Gwenot excused herself to go get them something to drink while Elphie assembled her flute and returned to hear Elphie doing a very good job at playing the melody and to see her daughter bouncing with delight on the sofa.

Gwenot, Samion, Glinda Elphie and Nusee spent their last night of winter break together doing something they all loved, having a good time in the music room. Elphie, with a little encouragement, continued to play the song, with Samion helping her. After only three practice attempts she played a decent duet with him that Glinda deemed a triumph. After a congratulatory kiss, she declared that celebratory dancing was in order and no one argued with her.

After an hour or so of singing, dancing, and lots of laughter, Samion and Gwenot excused themselves. After goodnight hugs and kisses, they reminded the girls that they had to finish packing in the morning and to not stay up too late.

"I can't believe that tomorrow night we will be back at Shiz. It seems as though we have been gone a life time." Glinda sighed from Elphie's arms after her parents left.

"For me it has been, I think. My life started all over again the day I proposed to you. Lyndie I have some things on my train talk list." Elphie said as she held Glinda tightly.

"I do too my love. But the train is tomorrow. Tonight there is dancing and kissing, starting with you kissing me the way that you do, possibly repeatedly." Glinda smiled.

"My precious, are you all right? Did your talk with your mother not go well? Elphie asked as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"It went very well actually and I'll tell you about it on the train. But the train is tomorrow." Glinda said.

"Tonight is dancing and kissing." Elphie smiled.

"Starting with…" She whispered and brushed her lips against Glinda's.

X

Glinda had been watching Nusee carefully since she, Elphie and the kitten had come over from her room to help Elphie finish packing. They needed to be finished before lunch, so they had started in her room. In there, Nusee had hopped in and out of her valises and tried to help her with her clothes, all the same things that he usually did when they packed. But here in Elphie's room he seemed to be focused on his own things, searching out toys and taking his favorites to his basket.

"Elphie, look." Glinda said quietly pointing to Nusee who was taking his very favorite toy mouse into his basket.

"I think that he assumes that he is going with us, like he did before. He seems to be packing." Glinda said with concern.

Elphie watched as her Familiar came out of his basket dragging a string with a bell on then went back in with a tassel and sighed.

"I told him last night that we would be going back to school today. I think he misunderstood. What am I going to do?" Elphie said unhappily as she watched her feline companion bat an empty thread spool in from the hall.

"You are going to talk to him as you always do my love, explain to him the difference between going to Namom's and Aunt Sali's and going to Shiz."

"Do you think I am nurturing him correctly?" Elphie asked.

"I think you are doing a wonderful job my love. But why don't you ask him, it will help ease your mind." Glinda replied gently, feeling her love's genuine concern and distress.

"I guess that I should. At least talking with him no longer feels silly." Elphie sighed.

"I'll go and tell my parents that you will be down for lunch soon, okay?"

"Okay, I should spend some time making sure that he understands. Since I didn't last night." Elphie said.

"You could not have known that he made that kind of a connection Elphie, I know I didn't. We are still learning about Familiars. You can include it in the letter you to write to Motzia about me setting that fire with your chant." Glinda said.

"That would be a good idea. Are we still taking a walk after lunch?" Elphie asked.

"You bet. We are both ready to go. And Nusee can go with us. That way I can talk to him too." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"I'll see you soon my love." She said and Elphie smiled and nodded.

After Glinda left, Elphie sat for a bit and watched Nusee attend to, what she could clearly see now was, his packing.

"Nuisance." She said and the kitten poked his head out of his basket and blinked at her.

"Could you come here please? I need to talk to you."

Nusee bounded out of his basket and over to the sofa where Elphie was sitting. He hopped up onto the back and sat down, staring at Elphie.

"Thank you. Nuisance, I'm afraid that I was unclear last night about going back to Shiz. Only Glinda and I are going. This is not a trip that you can take with us, I'm sorry." Elphie said and Nusee let out a pathetic little mewl.

"I'm sorry Nuisance but this is not a short trip like the last two we took. Glinda and are returning to school. Remember we talked about this when we left you the first time. I thought that you would be better off here with people to play with you and care for you and I still think that. I want you to have a real home, but I think that I understand how things are different now. Do you need to be with me more, now that you know that this is your home? Now that we have started to form this witch Familiar relationship, this connection, will it be damaged by my absence? Or did you just want to travel again to some new place to explore?" Elphie said and Nusee tilted his head and mewled.

"I want to do this right Nuisance, I really do. I know that you have helped me make magical choices and you listen when I rant, we have a connection and I want to use that now. Do you remember that exercise, that very first one when I accepted you as my Familiar? I'd like to try that now, so that I can know for sure if leaving you here is the best thing for you. Are you willing?"

Nusee mewled and blinked then shifted positions. Elphie scratched his ears then tried to clear her mind. It was easier than it was the first time and in a few minutes she had a mental link with her Familiar. The initial connection startled her, but not enough to make her sever it. It did not take her very long to get her answers or to make some promises.

"Thank you Nuisance. I feel much better now." Elphie said and Nusee mewled and nuzzled her cheek. Elphie cuddled him for a moment; until he started to squirm then she put him down.

"We should go down to lunch now. You know how Cook gets." She chuckled and Nusee ran to the door, but this time did not wait for her.

"Hello darling." Gwenot and Samion both said when Elphie came into the solarium.

"Did you clear up the misunderstanding with Nusee?" Samion asked.

"I told them that was going on." Glinda said as she ladled some creamy tomato and herb soup into a bowl for Elphie.

"I did and I sort of promised him that he could come to visit us at Shiz." Elphie said and everyone looked at her in surprise.

X

"It sounds as though you and Nusee had some talk." Glinda chuckled as she settled her and Elphie's clasped hands cozily in Elphie's cloak pocket, as they walked to the stables. Nusee was in his special lined pouch slung over Elphie's shoulder.

"I'm glad you did that exercise with him, it was a perfect idea."

"I was still a little disconcerting, but it did make me feel better. He is just where he should be." Elphie smiled.

"And he gets to come and visit with Momsie and Popsicle. That will be fun." Glinda bubbled.

"Well it will be interesting anyway." Elphie chuckled.

Glinda talked about all of the things that they could do with Nusee as they made their way to they stables. The spent some time, in the stalls talking to and brushing the horses. Nusee spent his time sitting on Starshine's rump trying to catch her tail. Elphie didn't want her to be annoyed, but Glinda thought that she was enjoying the game and playing along. After the horses received some sniffly goodbye hugs and pats from Glinda and some goodbye treats from Elphie, Nusee was put back into his warm carrier and they were off to the garzebo.

It wasn't snowing, but it was breezy and rather cold so the girls walked briskly on the short path to the garzebo, talking about the things they needed to do before classes started. They didn't spend much time there, but Glinda really wanted to walk around and tell Minka about the Masquerade Ball and how much fun being engaged was. By they time they made it back to the house they were both shivering. Luckily, Cook had hot drinks waiting for them and they spent some time talking with her, Trezia and Sargy as they sipped them. Samion and Gwenot joined them and they had a good time talking about Trezia's acceptance into the Culinary Institute until Gwenot sent them upstairs to take one last look to make sure that they had everything.

"Lyndie, I need to get something from your mother before we go. I should have done this the other day, but I've been wavering on whether it was ridiculous or not."

"I take it that you decided not." Glinda smiled as she tapped the journals in Elphie's hands.

"Actually it may still be ridiculous, but I figured out that I needed it." Elphie said then explained what it was she needed.

"Oh my love, that is in no way ridiculous." Glinda sniffled.

"Momsie is downstairs in the parlor."

Elphie gave Glinda a hug and kiss, told her to finish up then went down to the parlor. The door was open and Gwenot was there talking to Hensign.

"Elphaba darling." Gwenot smiled, a little surprised to not see her daughter as well.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to ask you something before we leave."

"Absolutely. Hensign do you mind?" Gwenot asked the butler.

"Not at all ma'am. Miss Elphaba, I'm packing the unopened nectar bottles in your picnic basket, so be extra careful with it." Hensign said.

"Thank you Hensign, I'll be very careful." Elphie smiled and the butler nodded and left.

"Sit down please Elphaba. What is on your mind?" Gwenot smiled and Elphie took a deep breath.

"I started writing in a new journal. I thought that would be appropriate for a new year." Elphie said and Gwenot nodded encouragingly.

"I've written in it a few times, but it's not the same. It's missing something and I finally figured out what it was." She continued and opened the new journal to the first page, which she had left blank.

"What darling?" Gwenot asked.

"Before I wrote in the first journal that you gave me I always read what you wrote on the first page, every time, even if I was writing something good. Before I could completely believe the words, just seeing your handwriting there helped soothe me and gave me the strength to write. I didn't even know how much until I started the new one, and those words were not there to welcome me, even though I know them by heart. Would you mind copying them into this new journal for me?" Elphie said very shyly.

"I know it sounds a little strange, but it would mean a great deal to me."

"I would not mind at all darling and it does not sound strange to me at all." Gwenot said and Elphie smiled in relief.

"I'll take care of that right now." Gwenot said as she picked up the new maroon journal.

"Thank you Gwenot." Elphie said quietly as she handed the regal woman the other journal.

"No need my darling. You are not the only one who knows those words by heart." Gwenot smiled.

"Why don't you go hurry Galinda along, we need to leave soon." She said sensing that Elphie was a little overwhelmed.

X

Because the wind had picked up and it had started to snow, Gwenot and Samion as well as Nusee accompanied Glinda and Elphie into their private compartment to say goodbye. Nusee was there because Glinda saw him in the window after they were in the carriage and could not bear to leave him looking so forlorn and not even Elphie could console her. Samion hurried back into the house, got his over the shoulder carrier and brought him out to the carriage. Now Elphie was putting him back in it while Glinda gave her parents a final sniffly hug because the conductor had made the final all aboard call. As she always did, Glinda waved until the train pulled away from the platform then spent some time in Elphie's comforting arms.

"Well, it's not traumatic anymore, but leaving home like this will never be easy." Glinda smiled as they settled into their seats.

"No, and I think that's a good thing." Elphie smiled.

"Yeah." Glinda agreed.

"But since for awhile now I've been leaving home to go to homey, cozy dorm room and now I'm doing it with my fiancée. I really have no reason to complain."

"I guess not. I know that I've been saying this time last tear a great deal, but this time last year I was a little nervous about you returning. Now I'm returning with you." Elphie smiled.

"And we are engaged." Glinda sighed happily.

"Elphie, what would you think about having a little party this weekend. We can give ourselves an engagement party and celebrate with our friends." She added hopefully a few beats of looking out the window.

"I'm sure there will be a welcome back party at the sing along bar." Elphie said.

"I know, but not that. I mean one at Tyuron's."

"So you want to tell them too." Elphie asked, more concerned than irritated.

"I do, but we don't have to. I think they will be very happy for us and you know it won't go beyond them. Elphie what's the matter?" Glinda said feeling a sudden shift in Elphie's emotions.

"I forgot to tell you something, I was so caught up in talking to Jilla that I forgot, I'm sorry."

"Elphie, It's okay. Just tell me now." Glinda said with a smile.

"Lofier saw my ring when I was changing from my outdoor gloves to my lab gloves. I told him we are engaged. I didn't really mean to, it just came out when he commented on the ring and said I might want to wear it on my non-dominated hand while I was working. Lyndie I'm so sorry." Elphie said miserably.

"Why Elphie? We would have told him eventually. I am assuming that he reacted okay, since if he hadn't you would have fretted and thus remembered." Glinda chuckled.

"He was very pleased and congratulated us, but this is not funny." Elphie replied seriously.

"Oh my love, I'm not teasing you. I'm very glad that you told him, it's okay." Glinda reassured Elphie then moved over to sit beside her giving her a kiss.

"Alright, but I still should not have done it without you." Elphie said only mildly appeased.

"Actually that's why I asked about the party." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her earnest face, waiting for more.

"Usually I can make it to where you land in a beat or two, but this time I can't even see in what direction you leapt." Elphie smiled and Glinda chuckled.

"I'm sorry Elphie. I don't think that we are going to be able to tell our friends all at once, like we did before. For one reason, I'm almost positive that I will spill the beans to Loma and after that it would be unfair to not expect it to spread among the gang."

"Great." Elphie muttered.

"Stop. You know that it will not be gossip fodder."

"No I guess not." Elphie said, but still wasn't happy.

"I want to have a party, in private so that we can squeal and giggle and talk and other things that people do together at engagement parties, instead of just getting individual congratulations. Even though those are nice too." Glinda explained.

"You want a small version of the big party that you are not allowed to have yet." Elphie said as she caught on.

"Yeah, I guess that I do." Glinda said, not even fully realizing it until just then.

"I guess I didn't realize how important that it was to me."

"Then a party we will have." Elphie responded as she pulled Glinda to her.

They talked about what their little party might be like and how it would be very different from the official one. Elphie was concerned that Glinda was more upset about having to wait than she let on, but Glinda reassured her that she wasn't and that she really did understand the need to wait for a formal announcement. They talked a little about telling the cousins and spending time with them and new bits of information, forgotten at the time came up. One of those bits lead to Nief and they talked about him briefly, but agreed that it was not worth dredging through again.

They were reminiscing about how being engaged affected the Holiday Trail, the Lurlinemas Eve Concert, looking for the family ornament and other things that they had done, when the conductor called for first seating in the dining car.

They continued their lighthearted talk as they ate a nice dinner and lingered over desert to relive their favorite moments of the Masquerade Ball.

"Elphie that billiard lesson was one of my favorite moments." Glinda said when they were resettled back in their compartment.

"But it's also one of the things on my train talk list because it's one of the reasons I had that long talk with my mother."

"Are you ready to talk now my sweet?" Elphie asked as she took the bag of candy that Cook had packed for them out of the basket and held it out to Glinda.

"Yep." Glinda smiled as she took a peppermint piece for herself and a cinnamon one for Elphie.

They sat facing each other on one of the seats and Glinda told Elphie all about her conversation with her mother, from what led up to it to what her mother had explained to her, leaving out nothing in between.

"My precious girl, why didn't you tell me that you were channeling those kinds of feelings, we could have eased it like we did at the cabin." Elphie said when Glinda was finished.

"I wasn't channeling anything Elphie, it wasn't like it was at the cabin, not at all. Then, what I felt wasn't my own, all of this is."

"Well the things that your mother told you do make more sense in that light. But I'm still very sorry." Elphie said.

"Elphie this is not about you." Glinda said and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"I mean, yes it's about you, but not in a blame or fault way. I've been thinking about this in bits and pieces since that surprise happy ending and after Momsie told me what she did, I realized that this is my issue. And like her, Jilla, Aunt Greda and cousins I need to find my way to deal with it."

"Lyndie that doesn't make sense. You only have to deal with it because I can't deal with my issues."

"My love that's not true."

"So you don't take lukewarm baths three or four times a week because I can't have sex." Elphie said a little sarcastically.

"Okay…time out. I know it's not an argument, but it is turning into a brood, which could lead to one. There will be no pacing or pouting about sex." Glinda said and stroked Elphie's cheek for a few beats.

"You pout about sex." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Playful pouts are allowed." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"We need to talk about this."

"I know. This was on my train talk list too." Elphie smiled.

"Me wanting you all the time was on your list. I don't know whether to say ooooooh with a giggle or oooooh with narrowed eyes." Glinda smiled.

"Giggle, I think." Elphie said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I was getting broody earlier. I just hate the thought of you having issues with sex."

"I don't really think of them as issues, at least not in a negative way. I think Momsie was right and things will go back to normal for me when we are back into our Shiz routine." Glinda said.

"How can they Glinda, we are not going back the same. We are engaged and by both our admissions that has made things…I don't know." Elphie sighed.

"I understand my love, believe me. And that is what we need to talk about or maybe it might be better to say sort out. May I start?"

"Certainly Lyndie, I'm not sure where to begin anyway." Elphie smiled and offered Glinda another piece of candy.

Glinda settled in and explained in more detail how her mother had helped her differentiate between what was part of being a normal teenaged Arduenna girl, what was part of experiencing the heightened sexuality, what might be empath related and what was being intensified by the newness and stability of being engaged. Elphie agreed that all of that made sense and with Glinda's help, she sorted out her own issues with the subject into manageable pieces so they could talk about them.

They were completely immersed in one of their comfortable, intimate conversations, able to gently poke or push each other a bit on things they thought needed a closer look. They talked in depth about Glinda's feelings about heightened sexuality and how, even after everything, she was still a little afraid that it would make her unreliable. That led to Elphie's fear of somehow hurting Glinda while they were having sex and Glinda's admission that she still sometimes fretted about not being gentle enough, and still wanting to soothe away the hurt. After an intense discussion, punctuated with light caresses, tears from Glinda and a few angry frustrated words from Elphie they both agreed that hurting or taking advantage of one another was not going to happen because of who they were and what they meant to each other. They also agreed to bring all of this up with Chaxi in a couples session.

"Lyndie, this was a part of what was on my train talk list. I think I know how to talk about it now." Elphie said and held a piece of candy to Glinda's lips. Glinda took it in her teeth and smiled.

"Go on Elphie."

"I know that this is a valid issue for me and I'm going to keep working on it and all my issues, with Chaxi and with you. Being engaged has changed things somehow. I found myself wanting you too, in a way that I hadn't before. I don't think it's anything like what you go through…I mean." Elphie started to falter as her thoughts got away from her.

"I'm with you Elphie, it's okay. We are different people and experience things in our own ways remember. Neither is better than the other." Glinda said gently.

"I know, okay. I think one of the things that has bothered me is you knowing what I'm afraid of and that I don't know how to give in all the way will change how we make love. I don't want that to happen. I love making love to you; I love the way it feels, even if I can't give into it completely. I love and need how we are together. Being engaged has given me a sort of confidence I think that I didn't have before, maybe that will help, maybe it won't. But somewhere in all of this, I realized how important, how nurturing our physical activities are, whether it's just snuggling, or making out or making love. Does that make any sense?" Elphie said.

"Yes Elphie it makes perfect sense. Honestly, I'm not sure how knowing all of that would have affected me in the moment. I'd like to think it wouldn't matter, because I understand that you don't want it to matter and that you believe that it will work out. You have said from the start that you will always give me what you can. I have always received what you've offered with great joy because I know it comes from your heart, from how much you love me. This is no different. Does that help what was bothering you?

"Yes, it does. I know that things will affect our sex life and how we relate to one another in general because we are getting stronger as a couple and we will try new things and push ourselves a little. Being engaged is one of those things, like a new step that opens up a new door for us in many ways, but especially sexually I think." Elphie said.

"I agree with that, but with a caveat." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her in amusement.

"What? My wanding professor loves that word."

"What's your caveat my sweet?" Elphie chuckled.

"Our physical life will probably change a little because we are engaged. I was just worried that we might think it has to change because we are engaged." Glinda said.

"I don't think that and I never thought that you did. I'm looking forward to peeking into that newly opened doorway and seeing what's there. I want to try to be more romantic, and other things as well."

"I'm glad that you think that, I think it too. We have a good balance and we need to keep that, we need it.

Falling into bed and making love whenever I'm too worked up, just because we are engaged is not going to help anything in the long run. We still have our stone, granted some of the things might be amended slightly to incorporate our new status, but we will still be true to ourselves and how we want to be. We make love when the time is right, when it means something for both of us, not just as a reaction."

"I couldn't agree more. That stone is a very useful thing." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a very nice kiss.

They kept talking about that and anything else that cropped up because of it. Most of the intensity had been vented off and the conversation slowly became more light hearted, complete with teasing and lots of chuckles and giggles. But they were still just as engaged in it as they were before and didn't even realize that the train had stopped in between stations. The conductor came by and told them that weather related problems had stopped them right before the bridge between Red Sand and Dixxi House and they would be underway as soon as the tracks were cleared. He also told them that the dining car would remain open and the snack cart would be by very soon. Elphie was very concerned because this was going to make them very late. The conductor said that they were sending a messenger on horseback to the next stop and she could send a wire to Shiz if she wanted. Elphie wrote a quick note to Mr. Frama about the situation, but didn't really feel any better.

"Elphie please don't worry. Not only will Mr. Frama get your wire, but the depot will have information for him too."

"You're right. And if it gets too late you can take a nap."

"Nap? Are you nuts? We are stranded in snowy weather in a cozy private compartment of a train. What could be more romantic?"

"Romantic, really?" Elphie chuckled.

"Oh yeah. You know what I wanted to do when we got back."

"A welcome home dance with many benefits." Elphie said.

"Correct. So we do it now, here. We'll get a snack off of the cart, dance here between our seats, and make out on our seats. How often will we get this chance?" Glinda bubbled.

"Not often, hopefully." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh stop. I hear the cart, go get us something. I'm going to freshen up."

"All right my sweet." Elphie chuckled and went out the door.

Fifteen minutes later they had both freshened up, there was a plate of cheese, crackers and fruit on the little table along with a glass of water and one of nectar. What most amused Elphie was that Glinda was outside of the door to their compartment getting ready to pick her up for their unexpected date.

Not knowing how much time, they had made everything more exciting for Glinda and eventually amused Elphie. They fed each other bites of their snack and sips of their drinks as they made out. Then they moved to dancing as they made out. Elphie sang when her mouth was free, but mainly they just kissed and swayed to their own heartbeats. They also talked a little about, but both of them felt talked out, so when chatting started they sat back down to nibble food, sip drinks and intertwine themselves so that the chatting could effortlessly segue into making out, which led to more dancing.

This cycle continued and they were just as lost in themselves this way as they had been while they were talking. They barely even noticed when the train started to move or what time it was. They were in the dancing while singing part of the cycle when the conductor called that Shiz was the next stop and they scrambled to clean up and get their things together. Mr. Frama was there to greet them, even though they were more than three hours late. He deflected any apologies with a warm and sincere welcome home. By the time all their bags were upstairs and they had changed and crawled exhausted into Glinda's only partially made up bed it was well after one in the morning.

"Night Elphie, I love you." Glinda said sleepily, having started to nod off on the carriage ride.

"I love you too my sweet. Good night and dream well." Elphie said, having the feeling that she would as well.

X

The next morning, even Elphie slept late. So late that she only had time for a quick, early lunch in the cafe before she had to go to meet Professor Thiol.

"I'll come too Elphie." Glinda said sleepily as she started to throw on some clothes.

"We can re-plan our day, since it is starting completely differently. I had hoped for welcome back morning hanky panky."

"I know. It was on the schedule." Elphie chuckled.

"I'd like you to come. But Lyndie, it's time to take off our rings." Elphie said very gently.

"Oh no, that's right." Glinda said with a quivering lip.

"Remember what your mother told us my precious girl. These rings are a symbol of our commitment to each other. They are important, but they are just a symbol. Not having them on our fingers does not mean that we are less engaged." Elphie said as she took their velvet pouches out of Glinda's purse.

"We will still have them with us."

"I know." Glinda sighed.

Elphie took Glinda's hand in hers and kissed it. She gazed into Glinda's eyes as she removed her ring then kissed her finger several times then kissed the ring before sliding it onto the chain.

"This is a symbol of my love for you and my commitment to you, no matter where it is." Elphie whispered then put the chain around Glinda's neck, reaching under the neckline of her shirt to caress the place where it fell and kiss it gently again. Glinda did exactly the same thing with Elphie's ring and said the same words. Then they shared an intense kiss and held each other. They did that for so long that even a quick meal together was not possible. Glinda assured Elphie that she was all right and sent her off with a promise that she would start to get their room in order and they would have dinner whenever she returned, no pressure.

After Elphie left Glinda held her ring and cried a little to vent. She started to put their things away, but that just made her miss Elphie so decided to go see if Loma was on campus yet. She was coming early so they and the rest of their project group could get things ready to teach the freshman class.

Elphie opened the door to their room only an hour or so after she left, surprised that Glinda wasn't there. She started to be concerned because there was no note, but quickly realized that Glinda was not expecting her back for another four hours or so. She had been excited that Professor Thiol being unexpectedly called away had given her some free time and was looking forward to surprising Glinda. She realized after a few minutes that she still could surprise her love and in an even better way.

She set to work quickly putting their things away, making the beds and generally tidying up as she planned. Glinda wanted a romantic night before classes started and she could give her not only a night but a whole evening as well. When the room was put back together and Glinda still wasn't back, Elphie ran out to get some flowers and some dinner. It was early, but she knew that Glinda would not care.

Glinda still wasn't back when she returned so Elphie kept getting things set up. She lit candles and a fire, put on music and sparkled the ceiling then went to bathe. She was excited about being able to do all this and was looking forward to whatever the night brought.

X

Glinda had spent a while talking with some of her classmates who were there early, because Loma wasn't around. When she did finally show up, they talked a little, but Loma was actually only there to get some books she needed. Glinda had one of them in her room so she and Loma walked over there to get it. Elphie wasn't due back for an hour and a half or so, so she figured it was a good excuse to force her to go back to the room and at least make a dent in getting it straighten up.

"It's a shame you can't stay Loma, but I understand. We'll have plenty of time to catch up." She said as they walked up the steps to the second floor.

"I know, you've looked like the cat that ate the canary since we said hello. I can't wait to hear about the Ball. Since Elphaba is gone, you can come with me if you'd like, then join Hy and me for dinner."

"Maybe I will come with you for a bit, but not dinner. Elphie will be back for that." Glinda said as she opened the door.

She saw the candles, heard the music and saw Elphie standing in the study nook in her white satin gown and immediately shut the door then opened it again just enough to put her head in.

"It's me Elphie, it's okay." She said to her startled love.

"Don't move. I'll be right there."

"Is something wrong?" Loma said when Glinda closed the door again.

"No, not at all, Elphie's home early…apparently with a little romantic surprise." Glinda said with a little giggle.

"Ah, well enjoy. I'll see you tomorrow." Loma chuckled and turned to go.

"What was that about?" Elphie asked when Glinda walked in.

"Loma was with me. What's this about, not that I mind." Glinda bubbled.

Elphie explained about her postponed tests and her plans for a night of romance, a complete night that led wherever it led. She let Glinda do an empathic check then they shared a kiss before Glinda went into the bathroom where a scented bath, that was magically warmed, awaited her.

"I'll be sitting right over there." Elphie smiled pointing to her chair then took Glinda's ring off of its chain and slipped it back onto her finger. Glinda did the same then kissed Elphie before shooing her out of the door.

"Elphie." Glinda said fifteen minutes later as she stood in front of the closed bathroom door. She lingered there a bit when Elphie looked up, giving her love her moment. Then she got hers when Elphie slowly walked towards her.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie whispered as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said returning the caresses that was followed by a long gaze and an even longer kiss.

X

Their date on the train was a wonderful precursor for their romantic night together. They danced slowly, then shared a candlelit meal then went back to the dance floor.

"I want this to go where it goes." Elphie said after a very long, knee-buckling kiss.

"The time is right. It will mean a great deal to both of us."

"Yes my love it will. I want that too." Glinda replied and they kissed again.

As always happened when they knew what their limits were, or in this case weren't, they adjusted the way they interacted. Breasts and buttocks were included in the caresses they gave each other while they danced, little moans of pleasure were met with a tongue flicked on an arousal spot and delicate areas were teased with the gentle brush of a finger.

Elphie ran her finger around the sensitive tips of Glinda's breasts that were pressing against the silk of her nightdress as she led her to the chair. The gentle caresses of the dance were replaced with fervent kisses and purposeful touches as Glinda kissed Elphie hard while straddling her legs. She gazed into her eyes briefly, just to check in then pressed her responding breasts to Elphie's as Elphie returned the kiss she had received.

After many such ardent and fiery kisses, Elphie started to move her hands very slowly up Glinda's nightdress, gently caressing her bare buttocks and thighs. Each breathless whimper or groan was met with a kiss and a more fervent caress. She savored the feel of Glinda's warm skin as she made her way slowly upward. Right before she took the hem of the nightdress in her hands she passed her hand, in just a whisper touch near Glinda's private area. That hint of contact made Glinda's hips press forward and her back arch.

"I love you my precious girl, my world." Elphie murmured as she slid the silk up and over Glinda's head.

As soon as Glinda's breasts were free, Elphie gently kissed each one as Glinda moaned in her ear while kissing her earlobe. This only lasted for a few minutes before Glinda got up, pulled Elphie with her and in a graceful move, removed her nightdress. They pressed their bodies together for long beats, feeling each other's heat and arousal before making their way to the bed.

It had been a long time since they had been like this so they took their time reacquainting each other with the process. Elphie started out in a more dominant position lavishing kisses on Glinda's arousal spot, breasts and stomach while receiving kisses and caresses. With a very gentle push, Glinda indicated that she wanted to shift, so with firm touches and a deep kiss they rolled together until Glinda was in the position to repay Elphie's passionate and gentle attention. They shifted in this manner several times, caressing, kissing and simply touching how and what suited them.

During one shift, Glinda stopped rolling when she was on top of Elphie, moving herself up to her knees. She leaned over and kissed Elphie quickly, before the position could frighten her and helped her scoot into a semi-sitting position, then gazed into her eyes.

"Are you sure this is how you want to?" Elphie breathed into her ear after a deep fervent kiss.

"For starters." Glinda managed to say in a cross between a giggle and a moan.

Elphie gazed into her loves eyes as she traced her finger around her breasts and down her stomach. She saw what she needed to see and nodded then pressed her lips to Glinda's and let her finger cross over the threshold.

Glinda had wanted this for so long that she struggled to not give in at the first brush of Elphie's finger over her ready and willing little node. She sought out her love's lips for reassurance as the gentle finger teased and tormented her as her hips shifted and rolled of their own accord. She let out a gasp as she felt Elphie's lips on her breast at the same moment she felt the long soft fingers she adored enter her. All she could do was hold on to her love as the feeling of the long slow strokes inside of her blended with the feel of Elphie's tongue circling the hard sensitive part of her breast then work its way up to the nape of her neck and back down. She cried out, calling Elphie's name as the strokes quickened and the flicking of a tongue was replaced with gentle sucking and kissing. As she neared her edge, she sought out Elphie's lips blindly, nothing really registering but the sensations that had overtaken her body. She moaned loudly as she crashed over the edge hard when Elphie brushed her bundle of nerves, pressed the spot inside and took one of her nipples between her fingers all at the same time. She had no conception of time, only the pleasure that overtook her again and again, lessening slowly with each wave.

When the waves became ripples, she felt Elphie's lips on her temple and her soft hands on her back helping her shift positions.

"I've got you." She heard.

"And I love you." She felt a kiss then a caress.

Glinda tried to pull herself together because she wasn't ready for this to end yet. From her position between Elphie's legs, she could feel her desire and it was refueling hers.

"I love you too." Glinda said with ragged breath and sought out a kiss.

Communicating with gazes and touches, they shifted so that Elphie was on top of Glinda. They hadn't even settled into position yet when Elphie moaned softly. Glinda gazed into her loves eyes and moved her hand down from Elphie's breast to her delicate area, very gently caressing her node and teasing her opening, but nothing more. She continued to do this through a long deep kiss then Elphie shifted herself to the proper position. Before Glinda moved her hand completely she gave Elphie one last caress then spread her folds.

Elphie looked at her with wide eyes but did not move away.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda breathed.

Elphie whimpered softly as she moved her hand to caress Glinda before doing the same to her. They moved their hands just as Elphie pressed down. She let out a strangled groan as they found the right position, which was now even more intense. They just stayed that way for a few beats as their intimate areas merged in a new, very stimulating way. Glinda started to shift and Elphie moved against her and the found their slow rhythm of circles, slides, and just pressing against one another. Elphie could feel the increasing tingles radiate out from her private area and engulf her body. Glinda's eyes were locked on to hers as she let go and her hips bucked. For a brief moment, all she knew was pleasure before she felt her body go limp.

With a great deal of effort they intertwined themselves to enjoy the after effects together, feeling each other's trembles and sighs as their bodies finished what they had started.

"I love after sex cuddles." Glinda giggled as she traced her finger around Elphie's breast almost half an hour later.

"They are certainly my favorite kind." Elphie smiled.

"Hey Elphie, let's pillow talk while we cuddle."

"You wish to discuss pillows now? You just want to get me to agree to shopping while I'm in a weakened state don't you?" Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"Pillow talk isn't talk about pillows Elphie, it's talking after sex, or hanky panky while you're in bed together."

"Ah I see. Perhaps the first topic should be finding out how we can set a sound proofing glyph like the one at the cabin." Elphie smiled as she tickled under Glinda's breast. Glinda laughed as much from what Elphie said as she did the tickle.

"I guess I was a little extra expressive, but I did have reason." Glinda chuckled when her laughter eased.

Elphie merely smiled and gave her lips a kiss and her bottom a pat.

"Elphie do you remember what happened my first day back last year?" Glinda asked after some playful tickles, pats and kisses.

"I nagged you to get your bags unpacked because they were in they way." Elphie chuckled.

"This was a much better way to start the new term." Glinda sighed then pulled Elphie into a kiss.

"Indeed." Elphie breathed when her lips were freed.

A/N: The song that Elphie took from Walik's library is "Corner of the Sky" from Pippin. mecelphie


	30. Chapter 30

Elphie put down her pen and turned to the first page of her journal, just to look at the front page again before she closed it. Gwenot had written the same familiar and comforting words that she had written in the first journal, just as she said she would, but had added something new right below them.

"_Also keep these words in your mind when you feel that you are struggling with all of the new and wonderful things that are in your life now. And as I am sure that you have discovered my darling, those things can sometimes come with confusing and tumultuous thoughts and emotions as well."_

Elphie smiled as she closed her journal. She had indeed discovered that wonderful things could be confusing and she did struggle to make sense of them sometimes. But she could now accept and welcome wonderful things even if they did confuse her, and as Elphie watched her love shift under the blankets, she knew that was the important thing.

"Hi Elphie." Elphie heard the sleepy, yet bubbly voice of her fiancée come from under the covers. Elphie chuckled and went over to the bed.

"Good morning my precious." Elphie smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed then gave the sleepy face that was peeking out a kiss.

"You're awake early, considering."

"Come in here and we can discuss the considering part." Glinda giggled as she reached out a bare arm to tug Elphie under the blankets.

"Lyndie, I have a proposition for you. I have a couple of hours before I have to go take my tests. I thought that I could go get us breakfast and we could have breakfast in bed and talk." Elphie smiled.

"My love, what a wonderful idea." Glinda said as she sat up and threw her arms around Elphie.

Elphie held her close and ran her hands up and down her soft, bare back then kissed her cheek.

"Last night was so wonderful my sweet." Elphie said then placed a soft kiss on Glinda's lips.

"It was amazing." Glinda said then returned the kiss with a great deal more fervor.

"I love you Elphie."

"And I you my precious girl. Allow me to go get us breakfast and we'll pillow talk and eat." Elphie grinned and Glinda giggled.

Elphie gave Glinda another kiss then went to the dresser to get her a warm nightdress, which elicited a pout.

"It's chilly, even with a fire Lyndie." Elphie smiled as she handed Glinda the garment.

"Okay. But when it gets warmer we get to have a naked after sex breakfast in bed." Glinda said.

"All right. But I get to choose napkin placement." Elphie smiled then headed for the door, as Glinda fell back onto her pillow laughing.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting." Glinda chuckled, still laughing at the napkin remark.

X

Glinda got out of bed, hurriedly attended to necessities then put on her nightdress, got the bed ready then climbed back in, all the while humming and giggling. She thought about the night before, how they lay there in each other's arms, in the afterglow of their lovemaking, first talking about pillows, then about peeping ducks and going back out to their glen as soon as the weather got warmer. She felt a tingly warmth spread over her body as she thought about all the little caresses, the fingers lightly tracing patterns on heated skin, and the whisper kisses that had occurred during that chuckle and giggle filled conversation. The tingles increased as she closed her eyes and let the memory of how they had slowly worked themselves up and made love for a third time, have free reign in her mind.

"Okay, bad idea." Glinda said out loud, as she shook away the scenes in her head.

"But very good body memories." She chuckled the tried to refocus her thoughts.

X

Elphie reached out to open the door to the café and noticed that she was still wearing her engagement ring. With a heavy sigh, she removed it and put it in her pocket.

"This may be harder than I thought." She muttered to herself as she went into the deserted café.

Knowing that her love would be ravenous, and feeling quite hungry herself, Elphie ordered them omelets, toasted bread with preserves, fruit, juice and milk. As she waited for the food, she fingered the ring in her pocket and thought about the day before when it was on its chain around her neck. It was nice having it against her skin, to be able to feel it, but she knew that it belonged on the fourth finger of her left hand, where the vena amoris was. As she took the tray with their breakfast and hurried back up to their room, She thought about everything that ring symbolized and how it made her feel to have it.

X

"Okay, so the first thing on my to do list is sending word to Mr. K. to tell him that we have returned and invite him to have dinner with us tonight so that we can tell him we are engaged." Glinda said as she spread the last of the cherry preserves on the last piece of toasted bread.

"Thank you for letting me talk that through Lyndie. I didn't realize how nervous I was about it until you mentioned how happy he would be." Elphie said.

"But you are okay now?" Glinda said knowing that she was.

"I am, he will be happy for us. I think I was reacting more to Tyuron and Uliko. We don't know how they will react." Elphie said.

"Like I said Elphie, if it feels right to tell them tonight after we tell Mr. K. we will. If not, we wait." Glinda smiled.

"And remember my love, you are always more emotionally fragile after we make love."

"I know. But all of that feels okay now. I can only take things one at a time. Did you get enough to eat my precious?" Elphie asked as she prepared to move the tray.

"I should ask you that, I ate almost half of your omelet." Glinda smiled.

"It was a very large omelet. And we did expend a great deal of energy last night. You need to regain your strength in order to relocate the dust bunnies and reorganize the bookshelves." Elphie smiled as she took the tray over to their table.

"That third time did sort of, well…tire me out. One of these days you need to tell me, or better yet show me, how you managed to coax a fourth happy ending out of me, especially since you were not all that animated yourself." Glinda giggled as Elphie sat down cross-legged in front of her on the bed.

"It required very little coaxing actually." Elphie chuckled and blushed.

"And it is sort of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ooooooh, let me get my pen so I can take notes." Glinda grinned mischievously and Elphie smiled then gave her a soft kiss.

"Not this time, but perhaps someday." Elphie said.

"Talk to me my love." Glinda said as she gazed into Elphie's eyes. She knew that her love was not upset, distressed or even overwhelmed, but she did have something on her mind and was determined to get it out.

"When sleep wouldn't come last night, in spite of the fact that I was rather exhausted…" Elphie began with a smile and Glinda chuckled.

"I got up to get dressed. But before I put my clothes on, I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. It was hard for me to fathom that less than an hour before, that gangly green body was reacting so intensely and that it was experiencing such pleasure so easily. I thought about all of those talks I had with it, that time we showed each other our scars and slept together without clothing for the first time. I thought about everything we both went through to get me to where I was last night. I was someplace utterly amazing."

"I was right there in that amazing place with you Elphie, I'm always with you." Glinda said with a smile.

"Yes my precious girl you are, you always are. But amazing as that place was, it was not complete, for me or you." Elphie said.

"My love you don't need to…" Glinda started.

"No Lyndie. Let me finish, please. I need to." Elphie said.

"All right Elphie." Glinda replied, feeling the determination again.

"Thank you." Elphie said and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Glinda, I know that I have more work to do to get to the place where I can just get totally lost in the experience. I don't know what I need to do to get there, but I trust that you will help just as you did before." Elphie said.

"Yes my love. I will help you go as far as you want to." Glinda agreed.

"But there is part of that experience that I can and do get lost in every time. I get lost in making love to you. It brings me great pleasure to …coax those happy endings out of you." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled in return.

"I just lose myself to your abandon. That's the part of this that is not complete for you my sweet. I am not yet able to let you get lost in mine, and it's not just about not giving in fully to the tandem happy endings."

"Elphie, I'm not sure I understand this." Glinda said.

"I'm not sure I do completely either Lyndie. But I know that through my actions, or possibly reactions, I just can't give you the pleasure of…" Elphie started to falter.

"Go on my love, you've gotten this far. We have having an intimate and very safe talk. I'm listening and it's okay. " Glinda said reassuringly and Elphie nodded.

"I can't give you the pleasure of being inside of me. Part of my greatest pleasure is…entering you, feeling you in that way. The power of your delicate area as it grips my fingers, how it responds to my touch and movements, fuels my desire and brings me pleasure in ways that I can't even describe. I know that you've done it with me before and I'm not exactly sure why I started to not let you. It might have to do with my fear of somehow hurting you, but I think it's something different. Last night, you were right there, but you pulled back on your own because somehow you know that I can't seem to let that happen, even though on some level I want to." Elphie said softly but with a confidence born of a deep and intimate trust, then accepted a kiss.

"You're right Elphie, I was following your cues. But I hope you know that I didn't feel denied anything. It brings me great pleasure to give you what you need in that way, whatever it does or doesn't include." Glinda smiled.

"I know. Lyndie last night was precious in a way our other times couldn't be, more than likely because we were in effect consummating our engagement. I went farther, in every way than I ever have before. Just a little, but I did. There may be sexual things that I just don't care for. I remember that talk we had about it. But if we don't do something, I want it to be because we choose not to, not because it frightens or confuses me, or you are afraid that it will. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes sweetheart it does, and I couldn't agree more." Glinda said.

"I tried to explain all of this to you because I need you to know that I'm going to try and work this through with Chaxi, try to figure out what is preventing me from allowing you the same pleasure that I am permitted to experience. And why I am denying it to myself. Processing through last night in conjunction with our train talk and other recent talks we've had about our physical relationship put things into a sort of perspective that I never had before. I am going to be your wife and I owe it to myself and to you, to fully be your wife and to allow you to be mine. It may take that much time, perhaps even longer for me to get there and I fully accept the fact that some things may always be too much for me to deal with, but I will get there. I want to." Elphie said then reached out to wipe a tear off of Glinda's cheek.

"What is it my precious?" She said as Glinda kissed the finger that had dried the tear.

"I can feel your vulnerability and your trust, love and so many other things. But mostly how much you love me. " Glinda sniffled and leaned into Elphie, who shifted so that they could more easily embrace.

They embraced, holding each other close, for a long time then spent a few long beats gazing into one another's eyes and tracing their fingers along one another's jaw lines and lips before engaging in a slow, sensuous kiss. When they finally parted, they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment longer before continuing their talk.

"Lyndie, I have a few minutes before I have to leave for my tests. May I interest you and a brief dance?" Elphie asked about twenty minutes later.

"Oh I'd love a dance." Glinda sighed happily as she took Elphie's hand and went from the bed directly into her arms.

"I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words, your smile has really thrown me. This is not like me at all I never thought I'd know the kind of love you've shown me." Elphie sang softly as she and Glinda slowly moved in each other's arms.

"Our engagement song." Glinda smiled.

"Now no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing." She sang.

"Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song, that only we are hearing." They sang together. Then Elphie finished the song as they swayed and twirled in the confines of their small dance floor.

"My love are you sure that you are ready to take your tests. You've had quite a day so far, not to mention quite a night last night." Glinda smiled after a nice long kiss.

"I'm ready. I'm glad we can talk like we did." Elphie smiled and held out her hand so Glinda could slip her ring off of her finger.

"Me too. I think a lot more changed for us after we became engaged than we were aware of." Glinda said as she put Elphie's ring on its chain. She reached her arms around Elphie's neck, hooked the chain then lingered for a kiss.

"But we have time to figure it all out."

"We do. But now it is time for me to go." Elphie said as she captured Glinda's lips in a kiss as she started the process of transferring her ring from finger to chain.

"I'll be back late this afternoon my sweet."

"I know. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but I'll see your face appearing everywhere." Glinda giggled as Elphie tickled her ears after fastening the chain.

"I'll miss you too. Why don't you go to see Mr. Kwenyo instead of sending him a note? That might make you feel better. Maybe Dani or Loma can accompany you." Elphie said.

"Hey that's a great idea. I don't know if Dani will be around, but Loma might." Glinda bounced.

"Enjoy your day my sweet." Elphie said.

"I can honestly say, I would rather be spending this morning with you than taking tests."

"Elphie what a very sweet thing to say." Glinda bubbled.

"I love you too."

Elphie finally made it out of the door and had to hurry across the campus to get to her testing room on time. Glinda ran herself a hot bath, which she re-warmed with her wand twice so she could stay soaking in the steaming bubbles as she thought about everything Elphie said, and how she felt about the fact that she could say it.

X

Glinda rearranged the bookshelves to make room for this term's books as well as the books that Elphie received for Lurlinemas. After that, she lost all interest in doing things around the room by herself.

"Getting back in to school routine, especially the Elphie being gone a lot part is going to be hard." Glinda sighed as put things into her purse.

"I will be fine though. I am an engaged girl now and I have my priorities straight." Glinda said with certainty to her reflection in the mirror.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't miss Elphie." She added with a small sigh as she touched her chest where her ring lay before she grabbed her cloak and headed out of the door. While she was on the staircase she decided to go see if Loma was in her room and she turned and went up instead of down.

"Hey Glinda, come on in." Loma said as she opened the door clad only in her undergarments.

"Hi Loma. I was just on my way to run a few errands. Would you like to come with me? We can have lunch afterward."

"I'd love to, unfortunately I can't today, I've got an appointment with my advisor. Scholarship stuff." Loma said from the bathroom as she put on her clothes.

"Ah well. But I understand. I have to see Dr. Bikloam tomorrow."

"I have some time before I have to be there. Want to join me for breakfast?"

"I ate with Elphie before she left, but I'd love to sit with you."

"Oh yeah, how was your romantic surprise?" Loma said with a little chuckle as she came out of the bathroom.

"It was wonderful. Dinner and dancing." Glinda said.

"Must have been some dinner and dancing. Is that a hint of pink on your cheeks?" Loma grinned.

"Okay, no teasing…moving on."

"No need. It really was very nice. We were having a private welcome back to our old room and new lives celebration, sort of." Glinda said barely able to contain her wiggles.

"New lives?" Loma said as she buckled her shoes.

"Wait a minute, that's what you were so eager to tell me yesterday wasn't it?"

"Elphie proposed to me." Glinda bubbled as she bounced on the foot of Loma's bed.

"She what?"

"Elphie asked me to marry her. Then slipped this onto my finger." Glinda beamed as she took the ring out from under her dress bodice.

"Oh great Oz, Glinda this is beautiful. You are really engaged, like Dani and Manif are engaged?"

"We are. Elphie asked permission and everything." Glinda grinned and so did Loma.

"Well I'm jealous!" Loma said and gave Glinda a big hug.

"If I had known it was possible for you two to get engaged, I never would have agreed to wait until Hy could afford the ring." Loma chuckled.

"It came as a big surprise to me, but it was romantic and perfect." Glinda smiled.

"Glinda on some level your relationship with Elphaba still baffles me. But not enough to make me not happy for you. And certainly not enough to not want details. Let's go to the café to feed my jealousy and satisfy my curiosity." Loma smiled.

Glinda had a cup of coffee and nibbled on fruit while Loma had her breakfast and she told her friend select and edited details of the proposal. They also talked about telling the various parts of her family, a little about New Year's and how hard it was to not wear her beautiful engagement ring on her finger.

"I'm hoping that I can arrange a little engagement party for us, you know with just our little gang. This weekend in one of Tyuron's little rooms." Glinda said as they walked to the Sorcery Building when Loma was finished with breakfast.

"Maybe we can get together before the inevitable welcome back shindig at the sing along bar." Loma said.

"That's what I thought too. Nothing big. I just feel like celebrating with my friends. We'll have an official one at some point, which of course you all have to attend. " Glinda smiled.

"Well let me know if I can help plan."

"Oh, that would be grand! I will." Glinda bubbled.

"Is this a secret, I mean from our friends? Hy and I are meeting Gotero and Beliea tonight. I will try extra hard to not spill the beans if you would rather tell them yourself." Loma asked.

"Well I would, but I realize that is not very practical. So if beans spill, I will not be in the least bit upset. And Elphie will survive it." Glinda chuckled.

"Good." Loma breathed with a relived smile.

"I'm terrible with secrets, especially the good juicy kind. And this is the best kind. Congrats again."

"Thanks Lomie." Glinda grinned as she accepted a hug.

"You two are really good together." Loma said quietly in her ear.

"I'll see you later on."

"Bye Loma." Glinda smiled as her friend headed down a connecting hallway.

She went to the TA's office to see if Dani was around. She didn't really expect her to be, but was a little disappointed anyway when she wasn't. She decided that she would make the most of her time alone, and do some shopping on Vendor's Row after talking to Mr. Kwenyo then maybe treat herself to a sandwich from that little sandwich shop. Armed with a plan Glinda felt her ring through her dress and walked out into the chilly, but sunshiny day.

X

"Elphaba, this is very good work." Professor Thiol said as he looked over the notes Elphie made of her time in Lofier's lab.

"Excellent."

"I enjoyed working with those herbs, processing them. I'm very interested in trying to synthesize their effects. Exploring that crystalline xanthine alkaloid in more depth will be interesting too." Elphie said with some excitement in her voice.

"Easy there Miss Top Student." The professor chuckled.

"You will get to work on everything in due course. I promise."

"I'm sorry Professor." Elphie said a little ashamed of herself.

"Oh no need to be sorry at all. Your enthusiasm is laudable and I in no way am trying to squelch that. But there is a process for this, an order to your training. Admittedly a very accelerated one, but one none the less."

"I know and I'll focus on my class and lab work."

"Of that I have no doubt Elphaba. But there is no need to get so focused that you can't use the very limited independent laboratory time that you will have to, as Lofier says, follow your whims." The man smiled.

"I am going to be allowed independent laboratory time?" Elphie said in disbelief.

"A limited amount yes. The Third Year AS Histology class comes with an optional lab. I thought that might be a good chance to let you loose for a bit." Professor Thiol chuckled.

"I was wondering if I got that class."

"Because you are taking these tests, you are allowed to take both of your electives; Histology and Cytology. Those and the discipline specific statistics class are undergraduate classes. Your Analytical and Physical Chemistry classes are both graduate level and both of those labs will be combined into the project lab like last term. You can fulfill the requirements for those classes and keep up with the project, working on it as time permits."

"I thought I would have another biochemistry class as well." Elphie said looking at her schedule.

"I believe we said that we would see. As your advisor, I think your plate will be full enough, seeing as how all of your classes, except the statistics have a mandatory lab and they are all AS. Starting this summer, you will be classified as a graduate student. By then you will have some more fundamentals, and a little more confidence under your belt. How your training is structured can and will change then. For now you will just have to suffer through being an undergrad who gets independent lab time." The professor chuckled at the look on Elphie's face.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful Professor Thiol. All of this is just so exciting. I got carried away. I am very pleased with my schedule." Elphie said with a sheepish smile.

"As I said your enthusiasm is laudable. And I understand it completely. But all of this will be moot if you do not take the rest of your tests. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes sir, absolutely." Elphie said feeling excited at the thought of all the academic possibilities that were in her future.

X

"Happy New Year Mr. K!" Glinda bubbled as she entered the Apothecary's Shop.

"Glinda, my child, how wonderful to see you." Mr. Kwenyo smiled and went to accept an enthusiastic hug from the bouncy blonde.

"And happy New Year to you too." I am glad that you arrived back safely."

"Am I interrupting?" Glinda asked pointing to the books open on his counter.

"Not at all. I was just doing a little research. So I hope the reason that you are out and about by yourself is because Elphaba is taking her tests."

"It is. Some had to be rescheduled from yesterday, so she won't be back until later."

"I trust that you two had a good winter break."

"Oh we did we did and we can't wait to tell you all about it. Actually, Elphie and I were wondering if you would join us for dinner tonight a Tyuron's. Please?" Glinda said earnestly, trying not to wiggle too much.

"How can I refuse such an offer? I would be delighted." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"Goody!" Glinda said and gave the man another hug.

"Indeed. Now unfortunately I must go attend to business." The Munchkin said as the bell over his door announced a customer.

"I'll see you tonight.

"Tonight, I can't wait." Glinda grinned then skipped out of the shop. Mr. Kwenyo watched her go with amusement and affection, grateful that bubbly breath of fresh air was a part of his life.

Glinda found the sandwich cart, ordered herself a shaved chicken sandwich and ate it as she browsed the carts. She had seen other people do this and thought it might be fun. She took her time looking in windows and on carts, imagining doing the same thing to decorate the place where she and Elphie would live when they were married. She knew that there wasn't anything they needed right now and she didn't see anything that she really wanted, so she bought a box of chocolate covered fruits as a gift for Mr. Kwenyo and headed to Tyuron's.

Both Tyuron and Uliko were thrilled to see her and delighted to provide her with a private room for dinner. Uliko even declared that he would prepare a special welcome back dinner. They talked about winter break just a little and all the while Glinda tried to get a good sense of how they felt about her and Elphie doing things together in a couple fashion. She was sure that they knew and did not get anything from them that was in the least bit negative. All the way back to the dorm she thought about telling them and tried to imagine scenarios, the only ones she could see were good ones.

X

"Hey Loma." Dani said as she saw her friend walking out of the Sorcery Building as she was walking in.

"Hi Dani." Loma smiled and gave the older girl a hug.

"I saw Glinda today, she told me the good news."

"I'm very glad that you think it is good." Dani smiled.

"A little confusing, but good. Did you see her ring?"

"It's magnificent isn't it?"

"Stunning. Have you seen her since she's been back?" Loma asked.

"I haven't."

"She wants to plan a little engagement party for them. I think that will be fun." Loma said.

"Oh no, when?" Dani asked.

"This weekend I think. What's the problem?"

"Manif and I want to throw them a surprise engagement party. Granny is going to be out at my parent's house until Saturday night. I thought we'd do it on Friday."

"Oh, that sounds like even more fun."

"I was hoping that she would get a chance to talk to people, or at least you so we could plan it."

Loma told Dani about her conversation with Glinda and Dani suggested that she spill some beans to Gotero and Beliea tonight. They sat down on the steps and tried to figure out how to get Glinda to not plan her party without alerting her to the fact that they were. They came up with several viable scenarios and agreed that if all else failed, Manif could enlist Elphaba's help because surprises were not her favorite thing anyway.

X

Glinda had changed her clothes, laid out Elphie's clothes, put a few more of their gifts away and was now sitting in her chair, with music on, sketching and waiting for Elphie to come home. Elphie came hurrying in forty-five minutes before they needed to leave. After giving Glinda a substantial and apologetic kiss she went into the bathroom to bathe and change. As she bathed, she excitedly told Glinda about her talk with Professor Thiol, her independent lab and her tests. Glinda listened and asked questions, savoring the rare, genuine excitement that she felt coming from her love.

"So how was your day my sweet?" Elphie said with a little smile when she realized that she had been doing all of the talking.

"Far less academic than yours." Glinda chuckled and gave Elphie a kiss.

"But I am happy that you are so happy, even if it sounds like you are never going to be home. But that is a pout for later."

"We will definitely spend some time discussing all of this." Elphie agreed.

"But tonight, I can assume that we are having dinner with Mr. Kwenyo?"

"Yep and it was all I could do to not blurt it out right there in his store." Glinda bounced.

"But I did tell Loma, she was very excited, and a little jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

Glinda told Elphie all about her conversation with Loma as Elphie put on her shoes. She also told her about what she felt from Uliko and Tyuron and they talked again about telling them.

The spent a few minutes engaged in one of their long reassuring kisses before they left. They continued to talk as they walked to their favorite café. Elphie was a little nervous, but not overly so and Glinda's feet barely touched the ground the entire way.

X

"Ah there you are Elphaba." Tyuron boomed in greeting as Elphie and Glinda came into the café.

"Hello Tyuron." Elphie smiled.

"We have missed you both here and are glad that you are among us once again safe and sound."

"We missed you both too." Glinda grinned and waved to Uliko, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hello Uliko." Elphie smiled and waved.

"I'm looking forward to our special welcome back meal."

Uliko waved back then ducked into the kitchen. Tyuron offered them each an arm and took them back to one of his private rooms that was set up for three then went to go get them something to drink while they waited.

"I come bearing drinks and a mutual friend." Tyuron smiled as he followed Mr. Kwenyo into the room carrying a tray.

"Hello Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie smiled, feeling familiar warmth at seeing her old friend.

"Elphaba my child. Welcome back and happy New Year." The old apothecary smiled as they embraced.

"Happy New Year to you too." Elphie replied.

"Did Paszor tell you that he spent the eve of the New Year here with us?" Tyuron grinned.

"No he did not. And I can't wait to hear all the details." Glinda said with a happy bounce as she hugged the man again.

"Just remember there are two sides to every story." Tyuron chuckled.

"I'll be right back with your salads. Paszor would you care for some wine? We have an excellent Quoxian merlot that Uliko says will compliment dinner very well."

"I would love some, thank you." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"So you two had a grand winter break I gather?" He said as he sat first Glinda then Elphie.

Knowing that Elphie wanted to wait until their dinners had been served before tackling their big announcement, Glinda started by chattering about the mistletoe and buying the tree, ornaments and Elphie making a wreath. As they ate their salads, she talked about the Lurlinemas Eve symphony buffet and Elphie sledding down the hill at Namom's. Mr. Kwenyo had become accustomed to his young friend's special brand of rapid fire chatter and knew that this was just an excited overview, so he listened with that in mind.

Tyuron and Uliko brought in their meals and chatted for just a minute. After they left and the meal was underway, Glinda shifted the tone of the conversation.

"Mr. K. one thing happened that out did all of those wonderful things." Glinda grinned.

"And what was that Glinda." Mr. Kwenyo smiled indulgently at the girl who was about to bubble off her chair.

"Mr. Kwenyo, I proposed to Glinda. I formally asked for her hand in marriage." Elphie said nervously, but with a smile.

"And I accepted then proposed right back." Glinda said as she put her ring back on her finger and smiled at Elphie to do the same.

"Elphaba, you are to be married?" The old man said with a hitch in his voice.

"I am." Elphie said.

"Oh my child, what very happy news." He said as he rose and drew Elphie into a very firm embrace that he held for a few very long beats.

"Nothing has made me this happy since I saw how happy being with Glinda made you."

"I am so glad that you approve." Elphie said with relief in her voice.

"How can I not? Some things are just meant to be."

"I've always thought so." Glinda said wanting to get in on the hugs. Mr. Kwenyo obliged her with a long loving hug then everyone sat back down again.

"So how did this joyous event come to be? And I certainly hope it includes formally asking permission of Glinda's parents." The old man chuckled and Glinda giggled because she could feel how truly happy he was.

"It did." Elphie smiled.

Elphie gave her mentor a brief overview of how she decided that the time was right to propose, including the parts about Byjon talking to her about it. Glinda told him about their rings and about the very special and private engagement gift that Byjon had left for them. As they ate their delicious meal Glinda told him about how her family reacted, including the mess with Nief. Elphie told him about postponing the formal announcement and party until she could tell Colwen Grounds. Mr. Kwenyo agreed that this was a prudent course of action but suggested that they talk about this aspect of their engagement at a different time because he might have some insights that would help. Elphie agreed and the conversation went back to a fun tone, including how being engaged made the Masquerade Ball so much better.

They talked and laughed as they finished their dinners and through dessert. Elphie knew that Mr. Kwenyo was truly happy for them and that made the conversation more poignant for all of them. Glinda could feel how much it meant for her love to share this with her surrogate father and that gave her what she needed to do something that she had been thinking about for a while.

"Mr. K." Glinda said when they finished dessert.

"It made me feel so special to know that Elphie asked my parents for my hand. And it made me a little sad to know that I couldn't do the same. I thought though, that if it were possible, I would have asked you."

"Glinda, You never told me that." Elphie said.

"You didn't tell me that you were going to ask mine either." Glinda grinned and Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"I know that it is too late to ask your permission now, but it's not to late to tell you the rest." Glinda said seriously.

"It makes me feel so secure to know that you are happy for us. None of this would mean as much if you didn't. Paszor, I love your surrogate daughter with all of my heart and I promise you that I will take care of her for the rest of our lives. I will honor her intellect and her nature, I will make her laugh and let her cry. I will adore her and give her everything I have to give. She will be cherished forever. I wanted you to know that." She said without one sniffle.

"Glinda my child, even though I knew this, it makes me feel exceptionally good to hear it. Elphaba means a great deal to me. I do love her like a daughter and knowing that she has found love, happiness and security gives my heart peace. I am very happy for you and feel blessed that I am such a intricate part of your lives." Mr. Kwenyo said and Glinda lost her resolve and started to sniffle.

"Lyndie You never cease to amaze me, you found away to ask my substitute father for my hand." Elphie smiled as she gathered her love into her arms.

"I can be very determined." Glinda smiled as she maneuvered all three of them into a hug.

They talked for a little while longer until Elphie noticed the time. Glinda didn't want to keep their friend, but she did want to ask his opinion about telling Uliko and Tyuron. Mr. Kwenyo was not in a hurry and was more than happy to stay to discuss it with them.

He was of the opinion that the two men had some sort of an idea of the nature of their relationship and considering how open and accepting Tyuron seemed towards other things, that they would be very happy for them. Hearing this, and knowing how Glinda felt, Elphie agreed that it would be a good idea, especially since it would take some of the pressure to conceal it off of them when they were there. She did insist that Glinda do the talking and asked Mr. Kwenyo to stay, which he agreed to do. Glinda went to ask both of them to come in when they had a break then spent the short time they waited reassuring Elphie that it would work out.

"So my friends, how was your meal?" Tyuron said as he came into the room with drink refills.

"It was marvelous." Mr. Kwenyo smiled and both Elphie and Glinda nodded.

"Good you back." Uliko said.

"We're glad we are back too." Glinda said.

"Can you two sit with us for a bit. We have something to tell you."

"Certainly. You two aren't quarreling again are you?" Tyuron said as he sat down and motioned for Uliko to do the same.

"No, we are not quarreling." Glinda smiled and Mr. Kwenyo chuckled softly.

"Good." Uliko said with certainty.

"Tyuron, Uliko, both Elphie and I have come to regard you as friends. We enjoy coming in here, not only because you feed us so well, but because we enjoy your company and look forward to being here."

"We are both very fond of you two and we enjoy your company as well." Tyuron smiled, wondering what was on the girl's mind.

"Because of this we wanted you to know, to hear it from us directly, that Elphie and I are a couple." Glinda said.

"I had a suspicion. It's good to know that my eye for young love is still keen." Tyuron chuckled and Uliko merely looked at them.

"Thank you for telling us though. We know that it helps to have a supportive network of adults around. And you will have that here." Tyuron smiled.

"It does, which is why we also want you both to know that we are not only a couple, we are engaged to be married." Glinda said and Elphie held her breath.

"You're kidding, married? That's jolly news!" Tyuron said with a broad grin.

"You get married to her?" Uliko asked Elphie.

"Yes, I am going to marry Glinda." Elphie said with a smile, even though her nerves were churning.

"You have real wedding?" He said to Glinda.

"Yep, flowers white dresses the whole thing." Glinda bubbled, unable to discern what she felt from the man.

"Married." Uliko said then abruptly left the room without another word and not even Tyuron knew why.


	31. Chapter 31

"I'd better go after him." Tyuron said with a shake of his head.

"What happened?" Glinda asked stroking the back of Elphie's hand with her thumb. As soon as Uliko walked out, her love's defenses had shot up.

"I have no idea, he is crazy about you two. He knew you were more than just best friends before I did I think. " Tyuron said.

"We didn't mean to upset him." Elphie said softly, her distress evident.

"I do not believe that you did. Let me go find him and find out what's going on." Tyuron said smiling at the girls.

"It's okay Elphie." Glinda said after Tyuron left.

"She's correct Elphaba. There is no need to assume the worst. Let's just wait until we know something, then we can deal with it if need be." Mr. Kwenyo said. Elphie nodded but got up to pace and Glinda did not try to stop her. She did try to distract them both though, by telling Mr. Kwenyo about her empathic temper tantrum at her grandmother's.

X

Tyuron went into the kitchen to look for Uliko. It was favorite place to be, especially if he was upset. But his cousin wasn't in there and no one had seen him. The café owner became concerned and started up the steps to their apartment. Halfway up he saw Uliko coming down, with a box that he recognized in his hands and Tyuron knew why he had left so abruptly.

"Iko, you upset the girls by walking out like that." Tyuron said with a smile. The lessons on social politeness that they had been practicing for years had met with only limited success.

"No upsets. I have a gift." Uliko said tapping the box.

"I know that now, it's just…you know Cousin, never mind." Tyuron said with a slight chuckle. He knew better than anyone how much he had progressed from the grunts, gestures and almost complete isolation that characterized the first few years after the accident. The fact that Uliko even recognized that a gift was socially appropriate for an engagement, outweighed the fact that he had not excused himself before fleeing the room.

"Are you sure about this?" He said pointing to the box.

"This is for to be married." Uliko said and Tyuron knew by his facial expression and posture that he was asking a question.

"Yes Iko it is, and they will love it." Tyuron said and Uliko nodded.

"Why don't we make this a little celebration?" He added as they headed down the stairs.

"You go to the kitchen and get some champagne and some cider for Elphaba. Perhaps some of those little cookies that Glinda likes as well. I'll go tell them that you are not upset."

"No upsets. Celebration." Uliko nodded then headed to the kitchen. Tyuron hurried back to the private room. He knew that the girls would have trouble accepting the gift, given what it was, without a little explanation beforehand.

"Is everything all right?" Mr. Kwenyo asked when Tyuron came back in. Elphie looked at him expectantly and went to sit back down beside Glinda.

"Everything is fine. Uliko went to get something he wants to give you, as a gift. I sent him to the kitchen for champagne because I need to tell you something important." Tyuron replied without sitting down.

"Tyuron, we don't expect a gift." Glinda said.

"I know. What he has for you is something that was meant for his sister…eventually, for her wedding. He doesn't remember her, but he knows the item is for weddings."

"We can't possibly accept something like that." Glinda said.

"Please. If you don't, it will crush him. He really cares about you two, in his way. He made the connection between your engagement, the social convention of giving gifts for weddings and that item being for a wedding all on his own. That is huge for him. It took years for him to not only remember, but even care that birthdays mean parties and gifts, but now he loves them. I wish I understood how he thinks, makes these connections and decides who and what matters to him. But that accident wrecked his brain in ways we will never know. He has made strides though, dealing with people and social things. He seemed pleased with himself over this…" Tyuron tried to explain but Uliko and a server coming in interrupting him.

"Please." Tyuron said quietly. Glinda looked at Elphie then nodded at the man, trying not to sniffle. She could feel how much he cared for, and how proud he was of his cousin.

"Ah, the bubbly. " He said out loud smiling at the girls.

"No upsets, I have a gift." Uliko said unceremoniously handing Elphaba the box.

"For a wedding."

"Thank you Uliko." Elphie smiled at the man. She wasn't sure she understood what was going on, but Glinda seemed to, so for now she put her own stirred up feelings away.

"May we open it?" Glinda asked with a big smile and Uliko looked like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes, go ahead and open it." Tyuron laughed as he poured drinks for a toast.

"It's for a wedding, you are to marry." Uliko said.

Elphie handed Glinda the worn box and Glinda carefully opened it. Inside was something wrapped in a plain white linen cloth.

"Oh my." She breathed as she removed the cloth.

"Elphie look."

Wrapped inside the cloth was a type of picture frame. It was sterling silver with intertwined vines etched around the sides and a pair of clasped hands on the top.

"This is beautiful."

"It's tradition in the part of the Winkus that we come from, for a girl to get a special frame of some sort to put her wedding announcement, or other type of memento in." Tyuron explained.

"You are girls. It's for a wedding." Uliko added.

"Uliko thank you, we will put our announcement in here as soon as we have it." Glinda said.

"Good. It's for weddings." Uliko said with his lopsided smile as he put a plate of cookies down in front of Glinda.

As Mr. Kwenyo admired the frame, Tyuron poured drinks then made a simple, but very sincere toast. "No upsets. Celebrate." Uliko said seriously, when he misunderstood Glinda's sniffles as they touched glasses.

"No upsets." Glinda agreed with a broad smile.

"Just lots of happy."

"Good." Uliko said and handed her a cookie.

Mr. Kwenyo made another toast to Glinda and Elphie's happiness and they all talked for a little while longer. Elphie told them about working with Lofier over the break and passed on a message that he would be by for dinner as soon as he could. Uliko gave her a nod and mumble of approval, saying that Lofier was a friend. Glinda asked them about having a little party with their friends; a celebratory dinner on Saturday and Tyuron thought that was wonderful idea.

After some discussion on what she would like to have served, it was obvious that Uliko was getting fidgety about getting back into the kitchen. Since Elphie had an early morning anyway, they decided to call it a night. Tyuron congratulated the girls again and after Elphie thanked Uliko for the wonderful gift, Glinda was able to give him a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek before he flustered and hurried back to the kitchen. Tyuron accepted his more easily then bid everyone goodnight before returning to his customers.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your dormitory?" Mr. Kwenyo asked after he won the brief negotiation with Elphie to pay for dinner.

"We will be fine, but thank you. And thank you for giving my engagement to Glinda your blessing. That means a great deal to me." Elphie smiled.

"My child, the look on your face whenever that lovely girl laughs, does my old heart good. I am truly happy for you. And we will talk about Colwen Grounds. I am sorry that it has cast a shadow over this joyous event, but I am exceptionally proud that you have not let your complicated past with your family and your birthright dictate your future. You have followed your heart and I know that has not been easy for you. You deserve this happiness and the future that comes with it." Mr. Kwenyo smiled and they both heard Glinda sniffle.

"Well my heart is now poking me to ask you something very important. Glinda and I have not talked about the wedding at all or even about what occurs at the formal announcement of our engagement, so I don't know how any of this works. But I am fairly certain that fathers have some role. It would make me very happy if you would fulfill that role for me." Elphie said shyly and Glinda let out a happy, gasping sob.

"Oh Elphie that's perfect, so perfect. Fathers do so much and you can have one too." Glinda said with tears streaming down her face.

"Elphaba I would be honored to participate in your wedding and engagement activities in a fatherly role." The apothecary smiled.

"Oh thank you Mr., K." Glinda said and threw her arms around the man giving him a fierce hug.

"Yes thank you Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie chuckled as she took Glinda into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"You've made us both very happy." She said and Glinda nodded vigorously, to overcome with happiness to speak.

But another kiss on her forehead, this time from Mr. Kwenyo, helped her regain her ability to form coherent sentences and the three talked for a bit longer before saying goodbye to their mutual friends again and heading home.

X

"Brrrrrrr, it was really cold out there." Glinda said as Elphie helped her off with her cloak after closing the door to their room.

"I'll start a fire then run you a hot bath." Elphie said as she removed her own cloak.

"The fire will be nice but the bath can wait for a bit." Glinda said as she hung Elphie's cloak in the wardrobe. She had already insisted that Elphie's new snow cloak was too nice to be put on the hook.

"As you wish Lyndie. Flama." Elphie said waving her hand towards the fireplace and a bright cozy fire blazed up.

"You were very quiet on the walk home my love." Glinda said after she pulled Elphie to her and spent a few beats in her arms.

"I was content listening to your happy chatter." Elphie replied with a slight chuckle.

"You know one of these days I might start to think that I talk too much." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"You talked just the right amount, at just the right speed and with just the right amount of giggles and sniffles." Elphie smiled then returned the kiss.

"You're just saying that because you love me." Glinda laughed and kissed Elphie again with slightly more vigor.

"Not entirely accurate. I let you chatter because I love you. I thought it had the right amount of sniffles and giggles because I adore you and am going to marry you." Elphie said with a slight smile then dipped Glinda just enough to give her a long, smoldering kiss.

When Elphie brought her back to an upright position Glinda slumped against her, wrapping her arms around her, sighing happily.

"Still chilly my sweet Elphie said with a soft chuckle.

"Oz no, incapacitated." Glinda mumbled.

"Thank you, by the way." She added with a giggle.

"It was my pleasure, really." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled all the more.

"Are you ready to talk about why you were so quiet on the walk home?" Glinda smiled after they were settled into a snuggle in her comfy chair.

"Or do you want to distract me from the subject some more. Either way is fine."

"I wasn't trying to distract you Lyndie." Elphie said quietly.

"Okay, bad choice of terms. When you want to distract me you strive not to make me go weak in the knees." Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"That's very true." Elphie said.

"But I really was so quiet because I was listening you talk about Mr. Kwenyo's reaction to our engagement and being a part of the wedding plans, Uliko's gift and their acceptance of us and everything else. The way you just talk when you are very excited can be very calming for me, odd as that sounds. You bounce from one thing to another then back, tying things together in what to me is random ways. When I already have prior knowledge of what you are talking about, it's an interesting and often amusing way for me to process." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a very soft kiss.

"Of course when I don't know what you are talking about beforehand, it's a little bewildering and frustrating, but still rather amusing. And also very endearing."

"Nice save there sweetheart." Glinda laughed as she shifted onto her knees while straddling Elphie's legs at the same time.

"And that all makes perfect sense to me. And just for the record you can be a little bewildering and frustrating, but still rather amusing and also very endearing as well."

"Of that I have no doubt." Elphie smiled then caressed Glinda's cheek and accepted Glinda's invitation to another long, complex and breathtaking kiss.

After they parted and spent a few quiet beats with their foreheads pressed together, sharing a loving gaze they started to talk about everything that happened that evening. They talked about how they felt, the implications and possibilities, and the things that confused or frightened them. Neither girl could pinpoint exactly when Glinda shifted position the first time, when the first tear rolled slowly down Elphie's face as they talked about Mr. Kwenyo, when they put on soft music for a dance or even when Glinda ended up in a steamy bubble bath. Those things, along with the kisses, caresses, teasing, chuckles, giggles and sniffles were as much a part of their casual, intimate conversation as the words they spoke.

"Elphie, I know that you said that you didn't want to talk about engagement or wedding details until after you've dealt with Colwen Grounds." Glinda said as Elphie wrapped a towel around her.

"And I completely understand, I do."

"But there is just one thing that you really want to discuss now." Elphie said with a smile as she settled on the stool in front of the vanity so that Glinda could dust her hair.

"Just one and only because I'm really excited." Glinda said as she picked up Elphie's new hairbrush off of the tray.

"All right my precious, what is it you would like to discuss." Elphie smiled into the mirror.

"Asking Dani and Manif to be our matrons of honor." Glinda said then giggled at the look on her love's face.

As she cleaned Elphie's hair, Glinda explained that the Arduenna Union ceremony had several aspects in common with the traditional ceremony that would unite Dani and Manif, and one of those things was having one or more honor attendants. They switched places and talked again about Elphie standing up for Manif, being his best man. After a discussion that amused Glinda to no end, Elphie made some connections and managed to see both the value and the humor in Manif being her matron of honor.

"So your parents won't care that I'm not asking one of your cousins or that my attendant is a male." Elphie said as she slid Glinda's nightdress over her head, tickling her breasts and sides as she went.

"Not at all. It's the brides' choice." Glinda giggled.

"Some traditions dictate family members, some not. I've been to weddings that had both. Momsie's was Aunt Greda and I was Jilla's, but some of my other cousins had their best friends. It's preference. Everyone knows Manif is your best friend." She said as she helped Elphie with her nightdress then led her to their small dance floor.

"Lyndie, am I the reason that you are not asking Jilla?" Elphie asked as she took Glinda in her arms.

"No my love, you're not. I admit that I thought about it, but it just doesn't make sense to me now. But that is because of the situation not the bride to be." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm not sure that I understand." Elphie said.

"I'm not saying that Jilla won't have any part in the ceremony, there are many things for the special people in our lives to do. It's just that… well we are so close to Dani and Manif and will be even closer by the time of the wedding. They are a part of us growing together as a couple, a part of our lives in a way that Jilla and Pajul can't be. It just seems right to have them share that amazing time with us."

"Is that what they were thinking when they asked us?" Elphie asked.

"Something similar I'm sure. We don't have to decide this now Elphie. We have time. I was just excited about the party on Saturday and figured that would be a good time to do it." Glinda smiled.

"Then we should do it. I can in no way imagine any of this, but I'm fairly certain that I'm going to need all the help that I can get. I'm Manif's best man, the least he can do is be my maid of honor." Elphie chuckled.

"Matron of honor, he will be married by that time. But we will do details later my love." Glinda giggled.

"Our life is complicated isn't it?" Elphie said with a smile.

"Our life is perfect. Complicated can be fun, not to mention very sexy. Or have you forgotten that kiss you gave me earlier. That was complicated." Glinda grinned.

"That was complex, there's a difference." Elphie smiled.

"Prove it." Glinda breathed in Elphie's ear and Elphie did.

X

Glinda sat in the café; finishing her breakfast and watching the people hurry about in the snow. Loma left a few minutes earlier and Glinda had felt a stab of jealousy watching her and Hyrut try to navigate the slippery patio, holding onto each other, laughing and stealing kisses. She tried to remind herself that Loma got jealous of her on occasion because she was living with the love of her life and that on some level all of her friend's relationships had some type of trade-off.

Since she was feeling a little lonely anyway because Elphie wasn't there when she woke up, that reminder did little to appease her, so she consoled herself by remembering all of the soft kisses and caresses that she had received after she and Elphie had settled into bed together.

"Let me guess you are daydreaming about levitation trajectories." Dani laughed as she sat beside Glinda.

"Dani! Hi." Glinda bubbled as she leaned over to hug her friend.

"Are you and Elphaba getting settled back into your room?"

"Yep, everything's put away and there is room on the shelves for this terms books, or most of them anyway." Glinda chuckled.

"Are you ready to become a doctorial student?"

"Yes, and no. Meeting with advisors jitters is all." Dani laughed.

"But I'm looking forward to the challenge. But I could never do it full time like Manif is."

"I know, sort of. I could never handle the class load that Elphie has. Are you going back over to the building now?"

"Yep, I just came over to get some coffee. What's on your agenda for today?" Dani asked as she helped Glinda clear her dishes.

"Well no Elphie until dinner." Glinda said and Dani chuckled, but sympathetically.

"Getting back into your Shiz mode is tough huh?"

"Yeah, but I'll get there." Glinda smiled and fingered her ring through her sweater.

"To pass the time though, I have a meeting with Dr. Bikloam and a work session with my presentation team. Our first session with the freshman is Friday."

"I know. Manif is your TA." Dani smiled.

"Yippee, an ally." Glinda grinned as she put on her cloak.

"Those are always handy. But school can wait. I heard through the ivy vine that you want to have yourself a little engagement party." Dani smiled as they walked out into the snow.

"Ah. Loma is on the job." Glinda chuckled.

"Yes I do. I talked to Tyuron and Uliko, we told them by the way. And they thought it was a great idea."

"Well tell me the plan." Dani smiled hoping to get as much information from her bubbly friend as she could, so she would know the best way to go about surprising her.

X

Elphie put up the hood of her cloak, as she walked out into the snowy, but sunny daylight. Lofier had insisted that she step out for a few minutes to get some fresh air. She still had two tests left to take, but Lofier was proctoring them and he decided she was trustworthy enough to be allowed some leeway for a little bit.

Even though she knew that Glinda would not be in the café for lunch and that it was a little early anyway, she still decided to walk over there, just in case.

"Hiya green girl." Manif chuckled as he intercepted Elphie on her way to the café.

"Hello Manif." Elphie smiled accepting a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Still testing?" Manif asked.

"Yes. I have two more, but Lofier told me to escape for a bit."

"Excellent, it wasn't necessary, but I'm sure she'll appreciate it. I'll walk you." Manif said and offered Elphie his arm.

"Who will appreciate it?" Elphie said as she took Manif's arm and started towards the café. She felt a tug as Manif took a step in the opposite direction.

"Glinda. Where are you going?" Manif asked, confused.

"The café. Wait, you thought I was heading to the Sorcery building. Something happened to Glinda." Elphie said quickly.

"No Elphie." Manif said just as quickly.

"What's wrong? You were coming to get me." Elphie said a little franticly as she tried to walk.

"Stop green girl, just wait." Manif said holding onto her arm just long enough to get her attention then he let go.

"I wasn't coming to get you and Glinda is just fine, I promise."

"Then why do I need to see her?" Elphie said as her fingers started to twitch.

"You don't. We really got our wires crossed here. Listen, okay." Manif said calmly.

"Okay." Elphie agreed, only because she trusted him.

"One of Glinda's presentation team classmates was telling the group about his mother suddenly dying over winter break. He was sad and some other classmates that knew her were sad. Glinda was feeling the sadness so Loma took her to the empath room, but she wasn't channeling or anything. She is fine and didn't even ask for you because she knew you were testing and couldn't leave. When I saw you out and about I figured Dani or Loma sent for you anyway. Okay?" Manif said quickly.

"Oh my poor sensitive girl. She was sad." Elphie frowned.

"Come on green girl, use your few minutes of freedom to see for yourself that she is just fine." Manif smiled and led Elphie in the right direction.

X

"Come on in." Glinda called, expecting Loma or Dani when she heard the knock at the door.

"Elphie!" She squealed happily and jumped up from the sofa when Elphie came into the empath room.

"What are you doing here? You know I don't care."

She put herself into Elphie's arms and curled against her chest.

"I'm sorry you were saddened my precious girl." Elphie said quietly as she rubbed Glinda's back.

"It was very sad, but I'm okay, really. How did you know?"

"Manif and a big mix up. But I'll tell you at dinner. I've only got another minute or two." Elphie said and Glinda snuggled closer to make the most of her unexpected cuddle time.

"I have to go Lyndie." Elphie said a short time later as she gently moved Glinda away from her then kissed her cheek.

"My hero, rushing to my aid." Glinda smiled.

"You're all right?" Elphie asked.

"I am all right, and even better now. I love you Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"And I you. I'll see you at dinner." Elphie said then gave Glinda a soft kiss and hurried out the door.

Glinda sighed happily, gathered her things and went to rejoin her team, feeling centered and very loved.

X

"That was a mix-up, but the very best kind. I love kismet." Glinda said after Elphie explained how she ended up in the empath room.

"Kismet." Elphie said.

"You know, fate, destiny…" Glinda started with a giggle.

"I know what it means." Elphie chuckled.

"I don't know what it has to do with this."

"Oh come on… Lofier letting you go outside of the testing area at the same time Manif was going to the café, after I had a minor empathic crisis. You were meant to come to my aid." Glinda smiled.

"You did not need my aid."

"Not the point. I always need you and your brief presence today strengthened me."

"All right my sweet, I will go with that and not even mention that it could have just been a coincidence." Elphie smiled.

"Mean green thing." Glinda chuckled.

They continued to talk about their day as they finished their dinner then took a short walk around the patio before going upstairs.

X

"Okay Elphie, everything is ready for the first day of classes tomorrow. Our books are put away, our clothes are laid out and satchels loaded and ready. Now can I tell you my 'we shouldn't do this on a school night, but I really want to' idea?" Glinda said.

"Well I did say if we were all ready I'd listen, but I meant baths too." Elphie smiled her eyes twinkling.

"I know but that's my idea, I'd like us to take an oil bath. And before you make that face you do and say that's not a good idea, I know we shouldn't do this on school nights and we won't. Tomorrow we will figure out how our days will be and we will set our routine. I thought this time would be a good transition and for the most part it has, but today in the empath room I missed being able to curl on your chest whenever I wanted and I wanted to slip and slide in the snow and steal kisses. I just want to be with you, in an us way. Not sex or even hanky panky. I know you are tired and we both have early mornings. Just a bath for the sake of a bath, like we took a naked nap, just for the sake of a naked nap." Glinda said quickly.

"All right my precious girl, you draw the bath and I'll go put on some music." Elphie said with a smile.

"Really Elphie?" Glinda said, knowing that this was one of the things that Elphie would have held firm on, if she truly thought that it was not a good idea.

"I can understand why you need this. We have never done this here in our room, but I think that once in awhile it will be a nice indulgence for us." Elphie said seriously.

"I love you, I love you. I just do." Glinda said then put her arms around Elphie and held on.

"I love you too my fiancée." Elphie said quietly.

With music playing in the background, and under a sparkled ceiling, Elphie helped Glinda into the tub of warm oil then got in herself. There had been no shimmies or giggles as Glinda sank into the oil and no slipping hand mishaps as Elphie settled in behind her.

"Thank you for this my love, I guess I am not handling starting school as well as I though I would, even with all the talking we've done about it." Glinda said as she leaned her head back onto Elphie's shoulder.

"As you always tell me, you are doing just fine. You needed something and you asked for it. Now that I'm in here, holding you, feeling you playing with my ring and my fingers, I understand even better why you asked." Elphie said and they sat quietly caressing each other in time to the music until it ended.

"Sing to me?' Glinda asked quietly.

"Of course Lyndie. Any requests?" Elphie chuckled softly.

"Through the darkness, I can see your light…" Glinda sang and Elphie smiled.

"And you will always shine, and I can feel your heart in mine. Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you." Elphie finished the line then continued singing the very first song that Byjon gave them.

She sang softly, feeling Glinda's hands caress her through the oil. When she finished, they soaked quietly for a time then Glinda started to sing their engagement song. Elphie joined in and finished it then they did the same with the storm song. After that, Elphie just hummed wordless melodies until she felt Glinda yawn.

"Time for bed my sweet." Elphie said softly.

"I know. I'm ready." Glinda said as she shifted.

"I am too, but first…" Elphie said as she shifted too so that they were face to face.

"This has been said many times and I know that you understand but it bears repeating, especially now. Now matter what happens, no matter how it may appear, no matter how busy I am, and I will be very busy, you are my top priority, my first priority and I will do everything in my power to not have to be reminded of that." Elphie said as she caressed Glinda's cheek. She held Glinda's chin gently and kissed her slowly and deeply.

"Thank you my love. How did you know?" Glinda said after Elphie finished the kiss with several softer ones.

"Because I know you at least as well as you know me, remember?" Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's nose.

"Yes, you do. So you know that I have to ask." Glinda said with a mischievous grin.

"I've been expecting it." Elphie replied as she rose from the oil, and then assisted Glinda.

"Good, so you won't be surprised or disappointed." Glinda giggled as they dried each other off.

"Share my bed, even though it's a school night?"

"Yes, I will share your bed even though it's a school night, but don't get used to it." Elphie smiled and Glinda bounced happily then giggled with delight as Elphie sent her out of the bathroom with a gentle pat on her bare bottom.


	32. Chapter 32

"Okay ladies, Glinda just left to go meet Elphaba for a quick lunch, so we have some time." Dani said as she came into the TA's office.

"Loma did you get a chance to talk to Beliea?"

"I did. She and Gotero think a surprise party is a great idea. They will do whatever you need them to and said they would bring that set of new recordings from the Emerald City for dancing." Loma said.

"Excellent. What about Caspon Juv? Will he be back in time?" Dani said.

"He'll be here tomorrow afternoon. And I doubt he will have any problems with going to a party the same night he gets back. Especially one like this."

"Caspon does like a good party, just not in the same way he used to since you whipped him into shape Juiva." Loma laughed.

"My sister said we've changed each other, that we met in the middle somewhere between my straitlaced and his barely laced. My father did not find that in the least bit amusing."

"Yeah fathers can be a bit humorless about stuff like that." Dani laughed.

"It's very good that Glinda's father has taken the fact that she is marrying another women so well. But I can imagine that her mother will be beside herself trying to work out details for a wedding ceremony with two brides." Juiva said seriously.

"Oh I have no doubt that planning Glinda's wedding will be her mother's joy. Both of her parents just adore Elphaba and couldn't be happier for them." Dani smiled.

"Elphaba asking permission was so romantic, I wish that we had time to hear more about it this morning." Loma said.

"Well have plenty of time for a detail-laced hen session at the party." Dani chuckled.

"She's been so excited at the thought of a little one at the café that she should really like this surprise one. And I hope it helps. I think not being able to be public is getting harder for her." Loma said.

"A little melancholy did seem to seep into her voice when she talked about being engaged this morning, especially every time she touched where her ring is. Such a beautiful ring, it really is a shame she can't display it properly." Juiva said.

"It does become a part of you very quickly." Dani said with an odd smile.

"And she might not be able to wear it proudly all the time, but we can give her the chance to from time to time. Starting with a nice, engagement party with all the trappings that we can provide. Hopefully that will help bolster her and tide her over until her formal announcement party, which from the sounds of things is quite an event."

"So how are you going to handle the little party she's already planned?"

"Manif is going to go over and talk to Tyuron and his cousin at the café this afternoon to explain the situation and enlist their help. If they are not comfortable with telling her a little white lie or really want to have a party there, we will just do both. Which we really could do anyway."

"That's a good idea, but what about Elphaba in all of this?" Loma asked.

"When Manif and I talked about this idea on the way back from Frottica we thought it would be a nice surprise for both of them. But we realized that we might need Elphaba's help to pull this off. She will enjoy this party as well, but mainly because it will delight Glinda so much. He is going to talk to her as soon as he can without Glinda around, after talking to the men at the café."

"That won't be easy, unless he corals her at her laboratory." Loma chuckled.

"True, but getting them to Granny's house is our mission, you all have missions of your own." Dani said.

"This is all so exciting. I feel very sneaky." Juiva smiled.

"Well we have to be. Glinda is very good at sneaky so she knows all the tricks." Dani laughed and set about explaining what else needed to be done.

X

"Lyndie this term is going to be so intellectually invigorating. All we did today was go over the syllabi and work out lab schedules in my morning classes, but I'm excited. I can't wait to see what the afternoon holds." Elphie said excitedly.

Glinda was excited as well. She had been listening to Elphie talk about the things that she was going to do and explore, since they sat down for lunch. It was one of those rare occasions where her voice and gestures were animated and her eyes were sparkling with exhilaration. She knew that as the term progressed and things got hectic and her love was entrenched in lab work and books, all she would have to do is remember the look on her face at this moment, to help her remember that happiness is in the eye of the beholder.

"Sounds very…um….very you." Glinda chuckled when Elphie stopped talking.

"I apologize my sweet. I am rambling." Elphie grinned sheepishly.

"Yes you were, but you're due. And I love it." Glinda giggled.

"There is just so much to absorb, learn and do, plus I get to try out some things on my own. Within set parameters of course." Elphie said with a smile.

"Of course. But as we both know, parameters are our friends." Glinda said with a sly chuckle.

"I distinctly remember several occasions where you referred to them in terms that were not synonymous with friend." Elphie chuckled.

"And I've heard you refer to Manif in the same manner."

"Ah, it's one of those conversations. Point conceded. Now tell me about your morning my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"I'm not sure whether to pout or gloat." Glinda said.

"But we can revisit this later. I had a great morning too."

It was now Elphie's turn to listen to the delighted chatter of her bubbly love. She was glad that Glinda had a full and challenging schedule of classes that she truly enjoyed. Her love was smart, inquisitive and liked her classes. But she knew that even with that, this term was going to be hard on her, on both of them.

"Okay, so here are my thoughts on a plan for the rest of the day." Glinda said when she was finished relating the details of her morning.

"You might as just well say the plan and be done with it." Elphie smiled and Glinda stuck out her tongue.

"Mean green thing. After classes, I have to meet with Dr. Bikloam so you can go to the library or lab. Then, no dinner because I have to meet with my team and that's the only time we all have free. I'll eat with them and you just eat. Promise me." Glinda said.

"I promise." Elphie chuckled.

"Good. You study until your appointment with Chaxi. I'll get away and walk with you then meet you back over there when you are finished. After that we can have dessert together, get ready for tomorrow then have a dance and snuggle before bed." Glinda finished proudly.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan Lyndie. But there is no need for you to accompany me to Chaxi's office." Elphie smiled as she started to pick up their lunch plates.

"I know, but I want to." Glinda said.

"All right my precious, if you wish. But please do not fret about it if you cannot get away. I'm fine and you know that. There will be times that I will need you before I see her, but tonight I can manage solo, okay?" Elphie smiled.

"Okay." Glinda smiled in return.

They finished cleaning off their table then Elphie walked Glinda to the Sorcery Building, not really caring if anyone noticed that she was carrying two book satchels.

X

"I'm so glad that the men want to help us." Dani said as she and Manif finished up their hurried dinner together in the TA's office.

"Tyuron was hesitant because he didn't want to upset Glinda. He came around though when I told him that I was going to give Elphaba a heads up. He thought that would help."

"So he is going to send them a note?"

"Yep, he said that he would make it as non-upsetting as he could. They really are fond of Glinda and Elphaba. Especially Uliko."

"I am very relieved that he was not upset. He seemed to really enjoy planning Glinda's surprise birthday party." Dani smiled.

"Well he did make me promise, sort of, that we would all come in for dinner soon and he made us something to eat, so I assume all is well. It's very hard to tell." Manif said with a slight chuckle.

"He is a bit hard to figure out, but he is very sweet to all of us and he makes great food. This chowder was fantastic." Dani said.

"Yep and I love his herb bread. Okay that's taken care of now I just need to get a moment alone with Elphaba very soon." Manif said.

"I might be able to help there. Glinda told me that Elphaba was going to get something to eat on her own before she goes to the lab or library to work. You might be able to catch her around there now, with a little luck."

"You are the best my bride to be. Tell the Practical Applications team I will be a little late and to start without me." Manif said then dipped Dani and kissed her with great vigor.

"No more sausage chowder for you hot shot." Dani chuckled as her fiancée sprinted out of the door.

Manif jogged over to the café, looking around the bustling patio as he went. He didn't see Elphie anywhere there but spotted her heading towards the library on his way back to the Sorcery Building.

Elphie was walking, looking over the notes from her Physical Chemistry class and almost oblivious to those around her when she heard a familiar voice repeatedly calling her name. The excitement she felt while reading was replaced with panic when she saw Manif waving his arms trying to get her attention.

"Manif what's wrong? Is Glinda all right?" Elphie said franticly when Manif caught up with her.

"She's fine, just fine." Manif said quickly.

"You know green girl, even though I understand why you usually greet me in this fashion at times like this, would a hi Manif, nice to see you be so hard?" He added with a chuckle.

"Yes actually. I try to reserve judgment on if it's nice to see you or not until you speak." Elphie replied with a slight smile.

"But if you insist. Hi Manif, it's nice to see you." She said with no inflection.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I need to talk to you about something, but I only have a minute." Manif chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Glinda's team?" Elphie asked as Manif took Elphie's book satchel and they continued on to the library.

"Yep, that's why I don't have long. I need to talk to you apart from your better half and my windows of opportunity for that are usually limited." Manif laughed.

"I'm intrigued." Elphie smiled.

"Okay, in a nutshell. On the way home from Frottica, Dani and I planned a surprise engagement party for you and Glinda…"

"You're kidding." Elphie said in surprise.

"No. But please hold all questions and comments until the end of the presentation." Manif grinned and Elphie nodded.

"Thank you."

He quickly told her about Glinda talking to them all about their little party, talking to Tyuron and Uliko and needing her help to bring it all together. He gave her only need to know details, wanting to leave part of it was a surprise for her as well.

"Let me get this straight, you and Dani planned a surprise engagement party for us at Granny Kima's house for tomorrow night and all of our friends are going to be there. You, in effect, canceled the one Glinda had planned at Tyuron's and you now need my help to mitigate the disappointment about that and to make sure that she accepts Dani's invitation to join you two for dinner tomorrow night." Elphie said.

"Oh come on green girl, don't look at me like that. We know how much Glinda loves this kind of thing. We thought it would be the perfect way not only to celebrate with you, but also to just catch up with the gang.

After we found out about the café party, we knew that we would need your help. Since you aren't real fond of surprises anyway, telling you seemed okay."

"I'm not upset Manif, I'm overwhelmed. That is a very nice thing for you and Dani to do for us. I am a little concerned about Uliko though." Elphie said.

"I had a long talk with them and explained everything. I told them honestly that if they wanted to host Glinda's party as planned we would all be there. Tyuron didn't want to deceive or upset Glinda, but I told him that we were going to give you a heads up and he thought that was a good idea and liked the idea of a surprise party. Uliko did as well, he made me promise that all of us would come for dinner soon and even sent some chowder back for Dani and me." Manif smiled.

"Okay, that's good. What do you need me to do?"

"You're okay with this?"

"How can I not be, Glinda will be thrilled." Elphie smiled.

"Great. Tyuron is sending a note to you two tonight. I don't know what he will say but he said that he would make it as non-upsetting as possible. A little fiancée affection should cover the rest." Manif grinned and Elphie blushed.

"Look I have to go now. I'm glad that you are on board, after all, it's your party too."

"It is at that." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Do you have time for me to write a quick note to Glinda."

"I do, but if I give it to her she will know that we spoke, we are trying to avoid that remember. Gheez some genius you are." Manif laughed.

"Well we can avoid that by you giving it to someone to give to her at an appropriate time. Gheez some genius you are." Elphie chuckled mimicking Manif's tone and Manif looked at her proudly.

"Felling full of yourself aren't you?" Manif laughed as he held Elphie's satchel as a table so she could write.

"It's the first day of classes, a special occasion. I'm letting myself cut loose a bit." Elphie said with a straight face and Manif laughed heartily.

"Okay, so tomorrow night at seven be there and try not to startle when people jump put and yell at you." Manif grinned as he took the brief note from Elphie.

"I'll do my best." Elphie chuckled and watched her friend sprint away She stood there for a moment trying to process this new information when she remembered that she needed to eat and headed to the café.

X

"Are you and Glinda settled into your dorm room?" Chaxi asked Elphie after she read the reply note that was waiting for her in Chaxi's office.

"Yes we are, but I have no idea how Glinda managed to find room for all the things we brought back." Elphie smiled.

"Ah yes making a dorm room a home. I have both fond and frustrating memories of that." Chaxi said.

"I'm sure that I will look back on this and shake my head in confusion the same way that I do now. I am just very grateful that she enjoys a challenge." Elphie chuckled.

"You two do complement each other very well. How are you adjusting to being back at Shiz, given your new affianced status?"

"That's been a whole different kind of challenge, at least where our rings are concerned. Last night Glinda put a color sketch that she did of our hands with our rings in a frame and hung it on our door to remind us to check before we leave." Elphie said.

"That was a clever idea." Chaxi smiled.

"Yes it was, but it makes her sad to have to do it. I have no doubt that that will come up more than once when she sees you. But I know my girl, she'll find a way to turn it into a glorious game of some sort." Elphie said with a wry smile.

"But it all hasn't been hard. I found out just a bit ago that our friends are throwing us a surprise engagement party tomorrow night. Well a surprise for Glinda anyway." Elphie said when she saw the amused look on her counselors face.

Elphie told Chaxi what little she knew about the party plans then about telling Mr. Kwenyo, Tyuron and Uliko about their engagement. They talked for a while about their reactions to the news and how she was dealing with it all. They also talked a little more about how Elphie felt about being engaged in general and Colwen Grounds. Elphie did not want to discuss the latter in any detail, but took the opportunity to bring up the talk she had with Glinda after they had made love.

After a great deal of blushing and stammering as well as some gentle coaxing and reassurance from Chaxi, Elphie managed to get it all out in a reasonably coherent fashion. Chaxi asked some clarifying questions, praised Elphie for her ability to realize the complexity of the issues involved and assured her that they could make discussing those issues part of every session. She was giving Elphie some journaling homework on the subject when Glinda knocked on the door.

After some general catch up talk, Glinda vented a little about having to keep her ring hidden and her feelings about having a semi-secret engagement. Chaxi knew that she only wanted to vent a bit and otherwise had a good handle on what she was up against, for now.

In the time they had left they all talked together about the hectic class schedules and how adding Glinda's art classes, Elphie's flute lessons and even the counseling sessions would both help relieve the stress and make things even more hectic. Before they got ready to go Chaxi suggested to Glinda that she start using a journal as well and explained to her the concept of a visual journal that would allow sketch as well as write out how she felt. As she hugged Chaxi goodbye she excitedly said that she was going to start it tonight.

X

"Pie and cake for dessert, this is going to be great." Glinda said as they made their way up the steps to their room.

"We can start a fire and sit together enjoying spice cake and pumpkin pie while we share our afternoons activities. I love evenings."

"That does sound nice." Elphie said, hoping that she could enhance those activities enough to help ease the disappointment that was going to be inevitable from Tyuron's note.

"I hope you had more than a sandwich for dinner Elphie." Glinda said as she opened the door to their room.

"I had a bowl of creamy mushroom soup and a salad actually." Elphie smiled.

"Very good my love. You need to…oh look a note." Glinda said as she picked up the envelope. Elphie put the tray with the desserts on the table then took the satchels from Glinda as she opened and started to read the note.

"Oh no. We can't have our party. This is from Tyuron." Glinda said with a sad frown. Even though Elphie was prepared, it still tugged at her heart.

"You finish it."

Elphie gave Glinda a kiss then went to go get her glasses as Glinda trudged to her chair and waited for Elphie to come over and sit before settling on her lap. Elphie gave her another soft kiss then started to read.

"_My dear friends,_

_I am very sorry to have to tell you that Uliko and I cannot host your engagement dinner with your friends here on Saturday. It is fully my fault and I feel terrible. In all of the excitement of finding out that you are to be married, I forgot that Uliko and I have obligations this weekend that we cannot reschedule. If you still wish to have your party, and we hope that you do, we can do it next weekend. Uliko was not happy that we have to disappoint you, but made himself feel better by planning the special cake he is going to make for you in order to make amends. Again, we are both very sorry and hope that you will still come in for brunch on Sunday. It's on us._

_Your friends,_

_Tyuron and Uliko."_

Elphie smiled inwardly as she read out loud. Tyuron had done an excellent job of making the news as non-disappointing as possible. She also smiled at the fact that as she was reading Glinda was removing their rings from the chains and putting them back on their fingers.

"Well of course we will still go for brunch." Glinda when Elphie was finished.

"This is disappointing, but at least it was because of a scheduling mix-up and nothing more serious." Elphie said.

"That's true. We can tell them that it is okay and that we understand when we go for brunch." Glinda said with a resigned sigh.

"And perhaps we can plan a little more now that we have time." Elphie offered hoping her love would take the tidbit and smile.

"That's right, we will have more time to plan." Glinda said with an excited twinkle in her eye and the little smile that Elphie was hoping for appeared.

Elphie chuckled when Glinda hopped off her lap and went to get the dessert tray. She put it on the coffee table, moved the table closer then resettled on Elphie's lap. Glinda gave her a very enthusiastic kiss then they spent the next hour or so eating dessert and planning a slightly bigger little party, followed by some quality fiancée time.

X

"I'm ready for dancing now." Glinda announced as she closed the side bound medium sized sketchbook that she had chosen for her journal.

She had used her colored pencils to make the first page festive with colorful doodles of her life and then pestered Elphie until she loaned her hand to be traced then traced her own hand as well. The result was facing pages with their two hands that looked like they were overlapped in the bound space in the middle. This activity amused Glinda so much that she jotted down other fun things they did with their hands, including the time she had traced handprints on Elphie's backside, all around the traces.

"Are you ready for tomorrow as well?" Elphie chuckled as she removed her glasses.

"Yes Miss Smartieskirts. Our clothes are ready, books gathered and pre-reading done. You know I'm bathed and in nightclothes, because you helped me get that way. So I'm ready to dance."

"It does seem as though all tasks have been completed. Choose a song my precious." Elphie smiled as she closed her book.

"Oh boy! I know we won't do this very often starting next week, but I'm glad that we can now." Glinda said as she went to the recordings shelf.

"I am as well." Elphie said as she stood in the small space in front of their coffee table watching Glinda choose what she knew would be the longest slow recording they had.

After Glinda put the record on Elphie was waiting with an outstretched hand. Glinda reached out and took her love's fingers, smiling as she felt herself being pulled towards Elphie. They danced the entire song quietly in each other's arms, savoring the feel and nearness of one another. Afterwards they just swayed together as they kissed, caressed and sing songed loving words and phrases.

"Goodnight my precious girl." Elphie said after she tucked Glinda into her bed.

"I hope that you have pleasant dreams."

"Oh that last kiss guaranteed that they would be very pleasant dreams." Glinda giggled.

"And I hope it provides you with some pleasant ones as well. I love you Elphie."

"And I you Lyndie. Same time, same indoor table for lunch."

"Absolutely. I think I need a booster kiss." Glinda grinned and Elphie obliged her with enthusiasm.

She got settled into her own bed, reached across the small space and found Glinda's fingers waiting for her. She fell asleep thinking about what might be involved in a surprise engagement party.

X

Glinda and Loma sat together in their Advanced Levitation II class; exchanging notes about how exciting the field trips and class assignments sounded this term. She had told her friend about the party being canceled and Loma was disappointed but agreed that now they could plan more, all the while trying to keep her happiness in check.

"Look there's Dani." Loma said pointing to their friend talking to some students. Glinda and Loma walked over to her, chatting with each other until she was free.

"Hey you two." Dani smiled.

"Hi Dani, bad news. My little party has to be postponed. Scheduling conflict at Tyuron's." Glinda said.

"Oh what a shame but I have something that might help." Dani said trying to remind herself that that forthcoming little white lies were for a good cause.

"Granny left for the cabin last night and isn't going to be back until Saturday. I thought maybe you and Elphaba could join us for dinner tonight. Just something nice and quiet before the sing along bar party tomorrow. You and Hyrut too, Loma"

"We'd love that Dani." Loma said in her prearranged response.

"But Hyrut and I have other plans."

"Oh well. Glinda?"

"Elphie and I would love too. What time?" Glinda smiled.

"Seven?" Dani replied and Glinda nodded.

"Do you want Manif to wait and bring you out?"

"Oh no need for that. I'll get our driver. I have to go, my team leader is over there franticly trying to get my attention." Glinda chuckled and waved to the boy in the hallway.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight." Dani laughed as she and Loma watched Glinda hurry away.

"Operation Make Glinda Sniffle With Delight is underway." She said when Glinda was out of earshot.

"I thought it was Operation Make Glinda Squeal with Joy." Loma laughed

"Well whichever, she's coming and all of the above is likely to occur." Dani grinned.

"Everyone will be there at six, correct?'

"Yep, we are all coming together, with everything we are supposed to bring."

"Excellent. To quote my little nephew, 'we done real good." Dani laughed.

"We did done real good." Loma chuckled as she shook Dani's hand.

X

In an unusual turn of events, Elphie arrived in their room before Glinda did. She knew that she would be, but she still found it odd to walk into her room and not be greeted by either a bubbly 'hi Elphie' or a pouty 'you're late'. As she put her things away she wondered if she would be greeted in that manner, along with the accompanying hug and kiss or hands on hips foot tapping, after they were married working women.

She decided to use the time for a general tidying of the room and while she worked, she thought about her lunch with Glinda. She had been so proud listening to her love chatter excitedly about the first session of the Practical Applications of Magic class that she taught with her team. It was no different than the other classes these past two days, introduction, course outlines and general questions, but Glinda had enjoyed every second. She bubbled and grinned as she talked about writing things on the board, all the questions she could answer with no trouble and being called Miss Upland by the students. She chuckled as she thought about how Glinda could face off with a class of more than thirty freshmen for an entire class period and find it exhilarating, while she dreaded doing a simple presentation for her peers. She was reminiscing about some of their other, sometimes amusing differences when the door flew opened and a cheery 'hi Elphie' broke into her thoughts.

"I missed you." Elphie smiled when her lips were freed from a nice kiss.

"I missed you too. Guess who I saw in the library?' Glinda said as she led Elphie to the chairs.

"You were in the library?" Elphie chuckled.

"Oh hush. I saw Xafin." Glinda grinned.

"I need to contact him about tutoring." Elphie said.

"Already sort of done. He sent a list of the days and times he has available for tutoring this term. It's his last one you know. He said you get first choice." Glinda beamed then planted little kisses all over Elphie's face.

"He had a great time at the Masque. You can look at that later." She added as she kept Elphie from reaching for the paper on the table.

"He has times here and at the Arts Center. We'll compare with the art class schedule when we get it next week. Xafin can't start until after then anyway. " She continued between soft kisses.

"All right, I'll deal with that later. Lyndie what has gotten into you?" Elphie chuckled after Glinda whispered something mildly naughty in her ear.

"There was a couple canoodling in a corner of the library near where I was working. We really need to visit your hidey hole soon." Glinda giggled.

"You're channeling?" Elphie asked, concerned.

"No, not at all. But it's a shame to let very happy romantic flutters go to waste." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie full on.

"That would be a shame." Elphie said as she helped Glinda shift positions.

"Well we have an hour or so before we need to get ready to go. Care to canoodle my sweet?" Elphie smiled.

"Why Miss Thropp, how brazen of you." Glinda giggled.

"But we are engaged, so why not?" She added then giggled more when Elphie tickled her leg.

X

It was almost time for Glinda and Elphaba to arrive and Dani was looking out of the window for the carriage. Everything was festive, ready to go and everyone was very excited.

"Okay, the carriage just pulled through the gate. Places people!" Dani laughed as everyone went to their hiding place with a glass of champagne. Manif went to the door to act as greeter and take their cloaks. He waited by the door until Mr. Frama helped them out of the carriage then went outside.

"Hey green girl and Glinda, Glad you could come."

"Hi Manif it's nice to see you." Elphie said with a little smirk and Manif laughed.

"Mr. Frama, thank you for the special delivery. I will see that they are returned safely." Manif said as he shook the man's hand.

"Very good. Enjoy your evening." The man smiled then got back into his carriage.

"Hi Manif, I'm glad that you invited us." Glinda smiled as the walked up the steps.

"I'm glad the opportunity presented itself. But don't expect anything fancy, we're on our own tonight."

"Not a problem. Some quiet wind down time with our best friends is just the thing." Glinda said as Elphie helped her remove her cloak at the same time Manif tried to help her remove her own.

"Must you?" Elphie said as she stepped away from the mess to remove her own cloak.

"I am a gentleman, so yes I must." Manif chuckled as he took the wrap.

"Dani is in the sitting room. I'm right behind you." Manif said as he opened the closet, knocking over the umbrella stand, which was the signal for impending arrival.

"Oops. Go on, I've got it." He smiled and shooed them on.

Glinda heard music coming from the sitting room and started to bounce to the beat. Elphie braced herself for the upcoming noise as they walked into the door.

"SURPRISE!" Came the festive voices of the seven people in the room and the one behind them.

Glinda was pushed into Elphie by the force of all the happiness, love and support that came with those words, but recovered quickly and bounced and wiggled as she tried to form words.

Before they had a chance to respond a chorus of various types of congratulations and hugs surrounded them. Elphie accepted them in the spirit that they were offered but Glinda simply melted into each one. She sniffled and squealed with delight as she accepted a few private words from everyone.

"Surprise." Dani smiled as she put a glass of champagne into Glinda's hand as Manif gave one of cider to Elphie.

"A big one! Dani look at this it is wonderful. I'm stunned and overwhelmed." Glinda said after giving her friend a big hug.

"Oh we had a ball decorating." Dani said indicating the banner, balloons, bunting and other decorations all in a wedding theme.

"But we'll give you the gory details on that later." Manif said.

"But first a toast." He said and everyone raised their glasses.

"To the most unlikely, most perfect couple in all of Oz. Not only have you given us a great reason for a party, Glinda you've ensured that the green girl won't be skulking and brooding about for the rest of her life." Manif grinned and everyone chuckled, including Elphie.

"But seriously, we all love you and wish you a life full of happiness. You have our support and our devotion. Congratulations to Glinda and Elphaba."

"Congratulations." Everyone said then they drained their glasses and let out a loud cheer as they threw them into the fireplace.

"It's a modification of a Winkus tradition that Juiva told us about." Dani explained to the confused guests of honor.

"We like tradition." Glinda said as she looked at Elphie then drained her only half full glass, waited for Elphie to finish hers then let out a loud cheer as they tossed them into the fireplace.

"Let the celebration begin." Manif said as he took one of Glinda's hands one of Elphie's and put them together.

"And by the tradition of my village that means the brides to be must kiss to get things rolling."

Elphie blushed deeply, but put her hand on a giggling; wiggling Glinda's cheek and they shared a nice, but appropriate kiss that was followed by another loud cheer and a very lively group circle dance with a song of congratulations that Caspon had taught everyone.

"You knew about this didn't you/" Glinda giggled as they tried to dance.

"Manif gave me a minimal heads up late yesterday afternoon, but I'll tell you later. I think we are supposed to sing along." Elphie smiled.

"Let the celebration begin." Glinda bounced happily as yet another spin forced her into Elphie's arms.


	33. Chapter 33

"I think I'm ready to go back in now Elphie." Glinda said still curled against Elphie chest, where she had been since they excused themselves from the party ten minutes earlier. The merriment of the congratulatory dance started to threaten Glinda empathicly and Elphie had insisted that she take a break before it got out of hand.

"Isn't it wonderful that our friends have honored us like this. I can't wait to hear your part in all of it." She said as she removed herself from Elphie's arms.

"I assure you my sweet it was minimal. I was to ensure that you accepted the dinner invitation and help mitigate the disappointment from Tyuron's note." Elphie smiled.

"They were in on the sneakiness too?" Glinda said surprised.

"Apparently so, but you can get details from Manif. I know little else."

"So you do not know what awaits us in there?" Glinda giggled.

"I promise you that the moment they said surprise was the moment any and all prior knowledge I had of this event ended." Elphie smiled.

"And you are okay with that?" Glinda asked.

"I am. I want to enjoy this celebration, whatever may await us in there."

"Teasing may be involved." Glinda grinned.

"Manif is the host, I assumed that much." Elphie grinned in return.

"Glinda you know me well enough to know that may enjoyment from this will come mainly from yours. And you also know that I like and trust the people in there, so no extra fretting or snooping, okay?" Elphie said quietly.

"Okay. Is it all right if we ask Manif and Dani to stand with us, and the others to participate, tonight? I know we didn't plan on it but it seems right." Glinda said.

"It is all right, and I leave the how and when in your dainty and beautifully capable hands my precious." Elphie replied and kissed the palms of both of Glinda's hands.

"I love you so much." Glinda whispered then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"And I you. Shall we return to merry making with our friends?"

"You bet. Kiss me first?" Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

"You bet." Elphie said in her best happy giggly voice then had to wait until Glinda stopped giggling to honor her request.

X

As they walked down the hallway from the room that Dani and Manif had placed an emotional filter on for Glinda, back to the sitting room where their engagement party was in progress, Glinda and Elphie heard the laughter of their friends and lively upbeat music. Glinda bounced happily along holding onto Elphie's hand and Elphie smiled broadly every time her love skipped, twirled or giggled.

"Well it's about time." Manif smiled from the doorway.

"I was about ready to mount a search party."

"Have a little patience, these things can't be rushed." Elphie said with a smile.

"Huh, Dani said the same thing a few nights ago." Manif chuckled and winked at Glinda, who laughed and blushed slightly.

"Hey everyone, the guests of honor have returned." He called out as Elphie started to comment.

"Returned to what is the question." Elphie smiled as Manif and Gotero blocked their way with the crossed handles of a broom and a mop after they had taken only a few steps into the room.

"It is tradition in my village." Gotero said.

"That whenever the happy couple leave their celebration the price of readmission is to kiss."

"I see." Elphie said with a slight smile then looked at Glinda, recognizing her mischievous grin.

"Well tradition is tradition." Glinda giggled as she held a brief, silent conversation with Elphie.

"And far be it from us to defy that." Elphie smiled then turned to Manif and gave him a kiss on the cheek while Glinda did the same to Gotero.

"There. We kissed." Glinda bubbled and their friends laughed heartily.

"That's true, you did. Unfortunately, it doesn't count. Try again." Manif laughed.

"Oh you meant each other. Well why didn't you say so. We thought you just wanted a kiss from the brides." Glinda giggled then took Elphie's hands, gave her a smile then a gentle, but lingering kiss. When they parted everyone cheered and applauded while the handles moved with dramatic flair, allowing them to enter the room.

"So are you back on an even keel Glinda?" Dani asked.

"I am. But I may need to escape to get that way again. There is a lot of love, support and happiness in this room." Glinda smiled.

"Or she just wants an excuse to leave and come back in so she can get a kiss." Loma chuckled.

"That too." Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed.

"We want to thank you guys for giving us this party, it's perfect and we love it and you." She added with a happy sniffle.

"Well you haven't seen anything yet. We've got dancing, party games and first, dinner served by our wonderful men." Dani said.

"Party games?" Elphie asked.

"They are very common at wedding events. You'll love them, they are great fun." Juiva said.

"Manif and I knew that your formal party would be in Frottican tradition so we wanted to try and have a more eclectic one. We have bits and pieces of traditions from all of us." Dani said.

"This is great." Glinda bubbled.

"The men serving a meal to the women at bride's activities is something my family has done for ages." Beliea said.

"It's been adapted for us of course, like most of the things tonight, but it's still nice."

"Since we had a big formal dinner for Dani and me, we opted for simpler, more casual fare for tonight." Manif said.

"He means something that we could make with risking everyone's lives." Hyrut laughed.

"It will be perfect." Glinda bounced happily.

"Then men let's go finish preparing the food, and let the women ohhh and ahhhh over the engagement ring…uh rings and other mushy details." Caspon said and the boys bowed deeply and filed out whistling a commonly known ribald song.

"I am so loving this." Glinda giggled as they sat on the love seat.

"So are we, I assure you. Now let's get another good look at those rings and hear some more in depth details of how you got them." Dani laughed as she looked closely at Glinda's hand.

X

The girls took full advantage of the time together and peppered Glinda and occasionally Elphie with questions about the rings, asking permission, the proposal and telling Glinda's family. Glinda was careful with the more personal details, but reveled in all of the engagement attention. And the fact that all of the teasing, laughing and most importantly acceptance included Elphie, and Elphie was participating, albeit shyly and with lots of blushing, made her heart flutter.

"Who's ready for some good eats." Gotero laughed as he entered the sitting room about half an hour after he left, carrying a stack of everyday plates glasses, silverware and napkins.

"We are, but we will settle for what's coming." Beliea chuckled and everyone laughed.

"Oh ye of little faith. You forget, we had Manif with us." Hyrut said as he put a big bowl of mashed potatoes on the coffee table. Caspon put down one of seasoned corn off the cob then helped Gotero move around some furniture while Hyrut passed out the plates and other things.

"Here's the main course, fried chicken and batter fried fish fillets." Manif said setting a big platter down on the coffee table.

"I'll get the drinks." Gotero said and Hyrut went to assist him. While they were gone, Manif and Caspon settled in on the floor near their girls.

Gotero and Hyrut returned quickly with pitchers of ale, wine, water and cider and got comfortable near their girlfriends. With a buzz of chatter about the various offerings the bowls, pitchers and the platter were passed around and soon plates and glasses were filled.

The first few minutes were spent complimenting the food and appropriately thanking the chefs, then they started talking about their winter breaks. The exchange started off in a fairly orderly manner, but soon turned into a comment and funny story free-for all. One comment about sledding lead to others, which segued into stories about snowball fights, sleigh rides and any number of things. Even though the friends were from different parts of Oz, they had many winter and holiday activities in common. As glasses were refilled and second helpings were put on plates, they laughed and teased about everything from decorations to taking long walks in the snow, odd gifts they received, family interactions and activities they participated in.

Hyrut won the unofficial dumbest stunt award for his tale of climbing up on a snow covered roof to place some wooden decorations then sliding off, landing on his little nieces' snow castle. Beliea won the kitchen disaster prize for mistaking salt for sugar when making a large batch of holiday cookies for the children's party. Hyrut thought that Glinda should at least get an honorable mention for arming Elphie with a mallet, even if it was for breaking up candy. They all had at least one story that stood out from the rest, but the one that everyone loved was Manif teaching Elphie to ice skate. Manif told the story and Elphie interjected as necessary to keep him from embellishing and to set the record straight on the tumble they took.

Glinda was beside herself with delight over sharing tidbits of her and Elphie's life in Frottica with their friends. And whenever Elphie made a comment, chuckled along with the teasing and even poked some fun of her own to someone other than Manif, she bounced and wiggled happily. But when Elphie told them about receiving her first under the mistletoe kiss, after Caspon told about his uncle wearing a hat with mistletoe attached to it, Glinda nearly bubbled away. She knew that some of the more familiar talk and slightly off color teasing was hard for her private and reserved love to adapt to, but she was trying and as long as there were smiles along with the blushes and more chuckles than shy stammers, Glinda was elated.

The stories wound down as the plates were pushed aside. Glasses were refilled and Gotero, Beliea, Hyrut, Loma, Caspon and Juiva settled in for the one story they had been waiting for, the tale of the New Years Eve Masquerade Ball. Manif and Glinda acted as chief storytellers, although Elphie insisted on telling them about beating Manif at billiards. Manif showed off his jester antics, including an ill-fated attempt at walking on his hands that ended up with him sprawled out on Gotero and Beliea. Glinda told them all about the dances they learned and everyone thought that trying to learn the Volta sounded like fun, even if they didn't have the proper music.

"It sounds as though you all had fun." Juiva said.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we are more than a little jealous." Gotero said.

"I personally would give anything to see Elphaba kick Manif's as…uh rear end at billiards." Caspon chuckled.

"That was pretty good." Dani chuckled.

"Hey, whose side are you on anyway." Manif said.

"Always yours my jaunty jester, but it was fun." Dani said running her fingers through Manif's hair.

"Well. Maybe next time we all go to the cabin, we will conjure a billiard table and I can play for real."

"He called her a pool shark." Glinda giggled.

"That wasn't real billiards that we were playing?" Elphie asked with a smile.

"It seemed accurate to me." She added and everyone laughed.

"Didn't someone say something about dancing earlier." Dani said before Manif could reply.

"I'll go get the recordings." Beliea said.

"I can't wait to dance to that new type of music, but Elphie and I want to talk to you about something before the revelry starts up again." Glinda said.

"You mean before we are too tipsy to comprehend." Hyrut laughed.

"That too." Elphie said.

"Elphie and I haven't really talked about our formal announcement or the wedding yet, much less made any plans."

"That's it green girl, just stay out of it. You'll live longer." Manif chuckled and the rest of the guys followed suit.

"Don't listen to him Elphaba, brides plan weddings." Juiva said then looked confused.

"Wait…isn't this going to be confusing with two of you."

"Don't worry about it Juiva, I have full faith in my adorable bride to be." Elphie smiled, but blushed.

"I am an anomaly among girls. I have never dreamed of a wedding, or anything having to do with one. I've never even been to one. Glinda knows what she wants, has envisioned it, dreamed it and more than likely even made up games about it when she was young."

"I did." Glinda giggled.

"Me too!" Juiva and Loma said together and everyone chuckled.

"I know perfectly well that I am not going to be allowed to stay out of it, even if I wanted to. But I also have no intention of not letting Glinda have the wedding that she has always wanted, whatever that entails." Elphie continued.

"Congratulations green girl. You just translated the groom's mantra of just tell me what you want me to do, but don't ask my opinion because you really don't want it anyway, into bride speak." Manif chuckled.

"Here, here." Gotero laughed and the other boys lifted their glasses.

"Lyndie are you absolutely positive that you want him to stand up with us?" Elphie grinned talking to Glinda, but looking at Manif.

"Oh, he'll come around." Glinda giggled, very close to imploding from glee.

"Wait just a second Elphaba, you are going to ask Manif to be your maid of honor, aren't you?" Caspon laughed.

"Yes I am." Elphie said.

"Pipe down you idiots." Manif grinned to his chortling male friends.

"The Arduenna Union Ceremony is sort of different than the wedding ceremony that we talked about with Dani, but there are some similarities." Glinda said, standing up and pulling Elphie with her.

"Having an honor attendant stand up with you is one of them. There are also lots of ceremonial things for special people in your life to do. We want all of you to be a part of our wedding because you are very special to us. And yes, Dani I would be honored if you would be my maid of honor." She finished with a sniffle.

"And Manif, There is no one else that I need to be there with me other than you. Please be my best man." Elphie said.

"We would be honored." Dani said.

"Oh boy!" Glinda giggled and went to hug Dani while everyone applauded.

"I'm going to regret this as much as you think you are going to regret being mine aren't I?" Manif laughed as he gave Elphie a very affectionate and familiar hug.

"Probably." Elphie chuckled.

"Or they will." She added pointing to Dani and Glinda hugging and laughing with the rest of the girls around them.

"So you're going to be Elphaba's maid of honor." Gotero laughed as he clapped Manif on the shoulder.

"What do you think he would look better in, ruffles or lace?" Caspon added with a grin.

"All right, all right. I deserve that for teasing her before. Green girl, just don't make me wear anything off the shoulder, I can't pull it off." Manif laughed as he tried to shimmy.

"I really haven't thought that far ahead, but if you prefer to wear a dress instead of a tuxedo, I'll inform Glinda." Elphie replied seriously and the boys laughed out loud and whistled catcalls.

"Here you go Glinda, one fiancée, ready, willing and able to help you even out." Dani said as she walked a grinning and sniffling Glinda over to Elphie.

"I'm very happy." Glinda said as Elphie put her arm around her.

"So I see my sweet." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's forehead.

"If you all will excuse us."

"Of course, of course. The party will be here when you return." Dani smiled and patted Glinda's shoulder.

"Is she always going to have to take centering breaks like this?" Beliea asked after Elphie and Glinda left.

"This often? I don't think so." Dani said.

"She's still a relatively new empath and also very sensitive by nature. She'll grow into it."

"Until then, it's good that Elphaba knows what to do to help her." Loma said.

"I've read that being overrun too much is unhealthy for an empath."

"It is, but Dr. Bikloam is one of the best empath counselors in all of Oz," Dani said.

"And her friend Mrs. Sumyet is an empath as well, I'm told she helps her also." Beliea said.

"And let's not forget the green girl factor." Manif smiled.

"Which by all accounts is what keeps her afloat." Dani smiled.

"Well men let's get this tidied up before our brides to be return." Caspon said.

"It sounds odd to say that, brides to be." Gotero said stressing the plural.

"It does, but it's not odd seeing them, like…well us." Hyrut said as he started to stack plates.

"I know, I can't even imagine seeing them…like that with other people." Caspon said as he gathered up silverware.

"Elphaba and I had a talk about the foibles of love while we were together over break. I'll tell you all about it while we clean up." Manif said.

"I'd rather hear about how she kicked your hind quarters at pool again." Gotero laughed as they left the sitting room with arms loaded down.

"Shall we get the room ready for dancing ladies?" Dani said.

"Their formal party and wedding is going to be very interesting, I think." Loma said as she went for her wand.

"And complicated." Juiva said as she followed suit.

"But aren't they all, in their own way." Dani said.

"True, planning a wedding with two brides can't be any more difficult than between people from different parts of Oz, or when the families don't get along." Beliea pointed out.

"How has Elphaba's family taken all of this anyway?" Loma said.

"I don't think she has told them yet, and I'm fairly sure that she does not want to talk about it." Dani said.

"Well what's an engagement without a glitch or two?" Beliea said with a smile for Dani.

"I'm off to get the recordings, you magic sorts do your thing." She added with a chuckle as she left the room.

Dani, Loma and Juiva magically moved the furniture from the center of the room creating a dance space. Beliea brought in the recordings and got the victrola set up, while Juiva and Loma went to check on the guys and get the drink pitchers refilled.

"Is Loma still doing okay with all of this?" Dani asked Beliea as they organized the albums.

"She is. She told me that Elphaba asked her to help with a surprise indoor date for Glinda not long before winter break. She said that made her feel trusted, especially by Elphaba. I think that went a long way to help." Beliea said.

"Good deal. " Dani said but was interrupted before she could continue.

"Your men have returned from the far reaches of the kitchen." Manif declared as the boys came marching in.

"And the kitchen is tidy." Gotero said.

"Mostly." Caspon added.

"But defiantly not in those far reaches." Hyrut chuckled.

"It's okay, we'll help take care of it later." Loma laughed.

"Liea, did you get the records from the closet?" Gotero asked.

"I did and they are ready to go. I'd love to start off with that Volta. It sounds fun." Beliea said.

"It was a great deal of fun." Dani said then laughed when Manif tried to lift her in the proper manner, but failed miserably.

"Stop that you nut." She chuckled as she smoothed down her skirt.

"We'll get to this in due course."

"The sooner the better, there's some fine ale in the offing and we don't want young ladies being lobbed across the room." Manif chuckled.

"Remember that one peasant couple?"

"Oh yeah. Well the guests of honor should be back very soon and we'll demonstrate properly then." Dani said.

"The guests of honor are here!" Glinda giggled from the doorway where they had watched Manif try to lift Dani.

"Isn't anyone going to make us kiss?" She grinned.

X

With glasses of ale or wine in hand, Gotero, Beliea, Caspon, Juiva, Hyrut and Loma watched as their hosts and the guests of honor demonstrated the steps and lifts of the new dance to the most appropriate music they could find. After watching a few times, they all felt confident and danced the Volta for close to half an hour with varying degrees of success, but lots of laughter. When they started improvising dance steps, one of which made Elphie blush deeply, Manif suggested that Caspon show them the other traditional wedding dance that he knew.

It was another circle dance, where the couples promenaded around, twirled and whirled then the boys and Elphie went left and the girls went right, clasping hands with each person they passed, in the form of a grand allemande. When they met up with their partner they did a tango style double handed spin, kissed then started the process again, only a little bit faster.

This dance went more smoothly than the Volta and produced far more laughs. Glinda loved it, especially when everyone took the opportunity to give the brides a kiss as they took her hand and glided past. They did the same to Elphie, but more circumspectly. After seven or eight passes they were going so quickly that no one could really keep up with the proper steps any more so they just found their partners and danced for a time as it suited them.

"So are you all ready for a little break from dancing." Juiva said when the current music stopped.

"Oz yes! Ale please." Gotero chuckled.

"I was thinking a game, but we can do both." Juiva laughed.

"Goodie! I love bridal party games." Glinda said as they walked over to the sofa that was up against the wall. It had been decorated and designated as the brides' throne. She poured Elphie a glass of cold cider, accepted half a glass of pink wine and they settled in.

"All right, this is a very popular one with my tribe. We call it the trust walk and it's for all the engaged or courting couples."

"I don't think I'm familiar with that, but it sounds fun." Glinda grinned.

"Good, we were hoping it would be new for you. The premise is simple. Either the boys or the girls will go out of the room and put on blindfolds." Juiva said. Glinda felt Elphie's defense rise and knew that no matter which gender went out, she would be going too.

"In here the other group is going to move the furniture to create an obstacle course. When the blindfolded group is brought back in, they have to follow their partners commands to get around the obstacles and find them wherever they are in the room."

"Oh this sounds like fun!" Glinda giggled as she stroked the back of Elphie's hand.

"It really does." Dani said, very glad that Juiva volunteered to coordinate the games.

"Shall we flip a coin to see who will get to be bossy and who will end up battered and bruised?" Manif said as he dug in his pocket for a coin.

"Heads the guys and green girl go out. Agreed?" He said and everyone nodded.

"I'm going out no matter what Elphie, it's okay." Glinda whispered in Elphie's ear as Manif tossed the coin, and felt her relax considerably.

"Heads. Come on green girl, you can help me find suitable blindfolds." Manif said offering Elphie his hand.

"Nope, I'm going. I wouldn't miss this for anything." Glinda said, surprising everyone.

"Fine by us. It'll be nice to be surly free for awhile." Manif chuckled and smiled at Elphie.

After the door was closed the sorceresses set about moving the furniture into a maze like configuration, laughing the whole time. Elphie realized that Glinda might have gone out so that she would not have to be blindfolded, but knew that she was going to love doing this.

When the room was set up, they went out to get their loves, checked their blindfolds and lead them into the room with Glinda's giggle fit leading the way. They lined them up against the back wall; Elphie gave Glinda a few soft kisses in the hopes of curbing her giggles, and then went to the other side of the room.

"All right everybody, ready?" Juiva asked and a chorus of affirmative responses filled the room.

"Okay then, start."

Terms of endearment were called out as an orienting point then the girls started to call out instructions, quickly finding out that it was not as easy as it appeared. Juiva had the advantage of playing before and soon the other girls were following her lead and calling out instructions like two steps left instead of just go left. On the other side of the room, things were not as easy as first thought either. The boys had to fight the urge to feel their way around and follow their own girl's instructions. Glinda had no trouble with that, but thought that her love would be overly cautious so she wouldn't get hurt, so she always added a step or turn, which really wasn't helping.

After almost five laugh-filled minutes, the blindfolded group had spread out, but had made very little actual progress. They bumped into furniture and each other, tried to crawl and the chuckles interfered with the instructions on occasion. At one point Glinda was behind the love seat and instead of heeding Elphie's instructions to go to the left, she crawled over it, landing on the cushions and breaking into a full giggle fit.

"What in Oz happened?" Manif laughed, hearing Glinda.

"Glinda decided to take a short cut." Dani chuckled.

"She cheated?" Gotero said in surprise.

"I did what Elphie told me, I went over the back of the sofa." Glinda chortled.

"I said no such thing. I said go over to the left." Elphie smiled.

"Oh, I heard go over it. Oh well. That was so much fun." Glinda said still laughing.

The laughter was infectious and it was not very long until mayhem ensued. The girls stopped trying to give instructions and instead offered incentives, like massages, dinners, kisses, dances and more than a few 'I'll tell you when you get heres' to keep Elphie from blushing to hard. The guys and Glinda started to feel their way, following the sounds of delightful promises made with the dulcet sounds of their love's voices.

Glinda became extra motivated in the promise of a school night dance and fell into Elphie's arms wiggling and giggling. She removed her blindfold and saw that she was the second one to finish. Manif was first and was receiving a very nice kiss as a reward. Hyrut made it in and requested a similar prize, which Loma granted.

"We may have to do this by ourselves. It's so much fun." Glinda whispered in Elphie's ear as Caspon and Gotero found their loves at more or less the same time.

"Oh my Juiva, I haven't laughed this hard for this long in…I can't even remember when." Loma said as they all flopped down on whatever was available.

"No kidding." Gotero said.

"What a blast that was."

"Can you imagine trying this totally snookered?" Beliea laughed.

"Oh great Oz!" Caspon laughed and Glinda leaned against Elphie laughing at the vision.

"I'll bet the ladies of your village never envisioned that adaptation of the game." Hyrut chuckled.

"I can say with certainty that they did not and will never. And they would faint dead away at what happened here." Juiva laughed.

"And I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

"That's my girl." Caspon said proudly.

"Let that corset loose and see what emerges, a wild child."

"Cas, stop it and behave yourself." Juiva said and batted at him.

Through out all of this Glinda was still laughing and Elphie knew a break was in order.

"If you will excuse us please. Glinda needs a break." Elphie smiled as she helped a chuckling Glinda off of the sofa.

"Go ahead and take chuckles here to the filter room. That laugh is infectious." Manif said.

"Why don't we all take a freshening up break? We can have the next game and special surprise when we get back.

"More surprises?" Glinda giggled.

"One more, but go even out honey before you collapse." Dani said with a smile.

"Come on …chuckles." Elphie grinned and led Glinda out.

"Channeling mirth is not as amusing as it looks." Dani said after they left.

X

Twenty minutes later everyone was back and settled on the newly rearranged furniture, sipping drinks. Glinda was much calmer, enjoying the feeling of sitting among her friends, with Elphie's arm around her, sipping wine.

"Okay this next game is much calmer and in it's original state far more dignified than the last." Juiva said.

"But we knew the original state would quite do, so we adapted it." Loma said.

"That's a polite way of putting it." Beliea chuckled.

"Our tribe calls it the bride's fashion show and tea party. I won't tell you the original version, because…well it doesn't really matter now." Juiva chuckled.

"The fashion show part involves the guys modeling wedding dresses for the brides to be." Loma laughed.

"Hey!" Hyrut said.

"No way." Caspon added.

"Out of crepe paper and balloons."

"Oh what fun! Please guys. You did so well modeling your pajamas at the slumber party." Glinda said with a big grin.

"We did do that. Oh what the hell." Gotero said.

"It might be fun."

"Okay two teams. You'll have the same supplies, half an hour and our three brides to be will choose the winner." Juiva said smiling at Dani. Glinda beamed and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek.

"But before you start, there's the tea party part, which is the special surprise." She added.

"Wait here, we will be right back." Dani said with a grin then she and Juiva left. They returned a few minutes later pushing a cart with a cake that said "Congratulations Glinda and Elphaba" on it.

"This is beautiful." Glinda sniffled after a round of the congratulations song from the first dance.

"It really is, thank you." Elphie said.

"We got Frawlk's baker to make it, but we decorated it." Manif said.

"And we had to do it twice because my genius here misspelled congratulations." Dani laughed, as did everyone else.

"Mine can't do simple math in her head." Glinda chuckled.

"How do you misspell a simple word?" Elphie chuckled to Manif.

"What's one hundred twenty three times eight." Manif responded with a smile.

"Okay, the brides cut the first piece, then we ladies will sit and enjoy our cake and wine while we wait for the fashion show." Dani interrupted.

"Hey, don't we get cake?" Hyrut asked.

"We can take ours with us, right?" Manif said.

"If you like." Juiva replied.

"I like this game, it has food and fun." Glinda said.

"Two of her favorite things." Elphie chuckled.

Elphie tried to defer to Glinda for the cake cutting, but Glinda would not hear of it, so they clasped their hands and cut a piece. Manif whispered something in Elphie's ear that made her arch her eyebrows and blush, but she did it anyway because she knew it would delight Glinda. She ran her finger in the frosting and held it out for Glinda to sample and the friends applauded and whistled. Glinda wiggled and bounced as she quickly and chastely sampled the treat, then reciprocated to more applause.

"Do we get to take some of this home with us?" She whispered to Dani as Juiva finished cutting the cake.

"Big pieces, we all do." Dani chuckled.

"I'm looking that tradition up." Elphie said to Manif as Glinda was talking to Dani.

"Green girl, I'm wounded." Manif grinned.

The guys took their cake, supplies and a pitcher of ale for each team and headed off to separate rooms to create what they proclaimed would be bridal gown masterpieces. The girls settled in on the sofa with cake and wine to hear the real version of this game and talk about bridal events in general.

After half an hour, Dani went to go get the guys and returned laughing.

"May Oz have mercy on us, but here come the brides." Dani said and put a wedding march on the victrola.

Playing the parts just as they knew they were intended to do, the brides, Manif and Gotero, came in on their escorts arms, looking as shy and demure as possible. They girls leaned against one another and laughed at the sight of their men covered in crepe paper and balloons. It amused them all the more because they were all, except Elphie, a little tipsy. Glinda knew that she was very close on the last empath break, but was having too much fun to try and reign herself in. She told Elphie she understood there would be no fooling around, but asked for an extra special good night kiss before bed anyway as her I'll tell you when you get here incentive, and Elphie agreed.

Gotero went first and modeled his dress, which was long strips of crepe paper over his shoulders, crisscrossed over his chest and tied at the waist with a crepe paper belt. He had removed his shirt for effect and Beliea whistled and catcalled the whole time and encouraged her friends to do the same. On his head was a ring of balloons with crepe paper down the back as a veil and train.

Manif strutted and preened as he modeled his wedding gown. It was made of strips of crepe paper tucked into his waistband to form a long skirt that dragged the floor. The top was more crepe paper wrapped around his torso, with balloons as sleeves. He had no veil. Just because they were tipsy and in the spirit, they whistled and cheered for Manif too.

A highly amused Dani and Glinda along with a reluctant Elphie went off into a corner to confer on the winner. Mostly Glinda just giggled, but since she was the only one who mentioned a specific thing, they used that as the winning aspect.

"Ladies, gentleman and those temporarily unsure." Dani laughed.

"We have made our decision. The bridal gown winner is Gotero and Hyrut, based on the fact that Glinda liked the veil."

"I told you we should have had a veil." Caspon chuckled.

"But no, you had to look like a mummy up there."

"Oh we like yoursh too." Glinda said, the first hint of her tipsy status showing through.

"But that makes his head look so silly."

"Hey!" Gotero chuckled.

"I meant that in a good way." Glinda grinned then they spent some time sipping their drinks, finishing their cake and hearing the very entertaining details of how the dresses were made.

"You all, I have a thought." Manif said as he removed his dress.

"None of us is really drunk, but we are not entirely sober either."

"Cept her." Glinda grinned, kissing Elphie on the cheek.

"Except her. I'm in too good a mood to straighten up tonight and Dani and I were both going to go back to Shiz with you, but we're not sober enough for that."

"Cept her." Glinda repeated and everyone nodded.

"Right. Let's just stay here. There's plenty of bedrooms, and we can magically clean up and be out before everyone comes back. That way we can keep drinking and dance until we drop. It is a celebration after all." Manif said.

"Works for me. As long as we leave it like we found it, we are good." Dani said.

"Elphie?" Glinda said quietly.

"Of course my sweet. I'm told it's rude to walk out on one's engagement party, even if it does go over night." Elphie grinned and Glinda wiggled and hugged her hard.

"I love you Elphie, I just do. We will have the rest of the weekend to process all of this, just us."

"I know, but I'm all right for now. I'm having a good time. You just drink stupid pink wine until your hearts content and we will dance until you drop." Elphie chuckled.

"Or until you do." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"So are the brides to be staying?" Dani asked as they rejoined the group.

"Yep. I am going to drink stupid pink wine and dance until she drops." Glinda giggled. And every one cheered.

"Let's dance!" Gotero yelled out as he swept Beliea up.

"Let's move the furniture!" Manif yelled out in the same manner as he swept Dani up and everyone laughed.

The floor was cleared, the music was put on and for the next two hours, everyone danced with everyone else to all types of music, fast and slow. They just danced, not worrying about the proper steps. They used the time dancing with the guests of honor to offer private words of congratulations and well wishes. Those who wanted to take a break would simply pass their partner to the nearest couple and go sit and chat with who ever else was taking a break.

They drank, toasted the happy couple and anything else that popped into their heads, danced, laughed, hugged and most of all bonded a little more as friends. At some point during that dance time, every one of them said in some form that they had needed a night like this before starting back to the grind of school.

When Manif started hearing things like getting tired or drunk, long day and other such phrases slip into the conversation, he thought it might be time to officially end the party. When he saw Glinda yawn, he was sure of it.

"You all, I think we can agree that this party was a helluva lot of fun." Manif said after he turned off the music, and everyone agreed.

"What say we end it with a dance in honor of, and with our newly engaged friends, Glinda and Elphaba, their choice. Ladies?"

"A waltz pleashe." Glinda said carefully because tipsy and tired was taking over.

"A waltz it is." Dani said and picked one out of the pile then put it on.

Even in their inebriated state, they all managed to dance a fairly decent waltz before congratulating the happy couple once again and saying good night. Since they were all going to be there, tidying up in the morning, no one felt the need for drawn out goodnights, congratulations of thank yous.

X

Okay you two, you can sleep in the filtered room. Gotero and Beliea are going in Dani's room, so we will be in the one next to you. Try to keep it down, I need my beauty sleep." Manif chuckled. Elphie blushed and Glinda giggled then went into the room.

"I'll try, you need all of that you can get. Manif I …." Elphie started.

"Tomorrow, green girl. We can talk about it tomorrow when I'm sober and can tease you properly.' Manif smiled.

"All right." Elphie said then kissed her friend's cheek.

"Good night green girl." Manif smiled and returned the kiss.

"Good night Glinda." He called into the room.

"Night Mani, tell Dani night too. Mani Dani, you rhyme." Glinda giggled and Manif chuckled.

"Will do." He said as he left.

"Lyndie why don't we just take care of the basics then snuggle to sleep in our clothes, it will be easier." Elphie smiled at her sleepy love.

"K Elphie, I had so much fun tonight." Glinda said holding up a foot as Elphie started to remove her shoes and stockings.

"It was perfect and wonderful and everything all rolled into one."

"Yes it was my precious." Elphie said as she led Glinda to the bathroom.

Glinda kept chattering as they washed up, took care of necessities and even after they were snuggled into bed. Elphie acknowledged each point with a soft kiss or a caress. Glinda was happily talking about the differences between that party and their formal one when she simply drifted off to sleep mid sentence.

"I guess I'll just have to give you an extra special good morning kiss instead." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's temple, stroked her hair and processed the night that not all that long ago would have sent her into hiding.


	34. Chapter 34

"So what were you and Manif talking about before we left?" Glinda asked as she started to disrobe for a bath.

"Best man things." Elphie chuckled as she leaned over to turn on the water in the tub. Glinda sighed happily; feeling some little tingles of desire.

"What would you like in your tub?"

"You." Glinda said simply as she wrapped her arms around Elphie from behind.

"Allow me to rephrase the question." Elphie smiled then turned in Glinda's arms and kissed her forehead.

"Of your available options, bubbles, scented oil or salts, what would you like to use for your bath?"

"Bubbles please. But it won't be as much fun." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a playful kiss, released her from the embrace and then continued to remove her clothing.

"I'll put in extra bubbles so you can make one of those bubble snowmen that seem to amuse you." Elphie chuckled as she poured lavender scented bubble liquid into the tub.

"That's very nice of you. May I offer you some amusement in return? You can play hide the hand while removing my undergarments." Glinda giggled standing there wiggling happily in her pink silk bra and panties.

"As tempting as that is my sweet." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's chest.

"And it is very tempting. Every available indicator leads me to believe that is not a good idea."

"And just what are these misinformed indicators." Glinda pouted as she unbuttoned Elphie's blouse.

"Well, this for one. " Elphie said and took Glinda's hands and kissed them.

"Not enough, I always do this." Glinda giggled as she took back her hands and resumed her activities.

"I might have to give you that one." Elphie laughed and Glinda smirked.

"But there was all that, what you called lovey dovey talk in the carriage on the way home, your very enthusiastic welcome home kiss, and most importantly that mischievous gleam in your eye."

"Okay, I might have to give you those." Glinda pouted and it was Elphie's turn to smirk.

"So if you really want to amuse me and get us ready for brunch at the same time, remove your own undergarments in that adorable exhibitionist way you have." Elphie smiled shyly.

"Oooooh, I can do that." Glinda giggled.

"Yes you can and very well too." Elphie said quietly, as Glinda sat her down on the stool.

Glinda undid her brassiere and slowly shimmied it off her shoulders, giving her breasts a slight jiggle as she removed it. After a few more giggly jiggles, Glinda turned around to turn off the water. But before she did she put her hands on her hips, swaying them slightly. She slid her fingers under the waistband of her silk panties and slid them down slowly, over her bottom and thighs until they fell to the floor in a pink silk puddle. She looked back at her very dark green love, sitting there glancing shyly at her then glancing away quickly. When Glinda caught Elphie's eye she gave her a wiggle and a wink before she kicked the panties away. With a little giggle, she leaned over slightly to turn off the water and heard Elphie inhale sharply.

"I told you to amuse me, not kill me." Elphie said as took Glinda into her arms as she turned around.

"You're the one who gave my inner exhibitionist permission to come out and play." Glinda grinned as she tickled Elphie's bare stomach.

"It's your own fault."

"I'll have to give you that one too. I'll choose my words more carefully from now on." Elphie smiled then pulled Glinda into a searing, knee-buckling kiss.

Several long minutes later, Glinda was safely under the scented bubbles of her now slightly cooled off bath, smiling when she caught the scent of peppermint as Elphie started to bathe.

X

"So what would you like to do today my sweet?" Elphie tried again as she brushed out Glinda's mostly dry hair.

"Ah, I see I still need to watch my phrasing." She added when Glinda giggled and waggled her eyebrows.

"No. I was giggling at what you said about trying to tell Manif that you do not require a bachelorette party. I would have given anything to have heard that conversation." Glinda laughed.

"I am sure that you will have plenty of other opportunities. My pleas did not dissuade him in the least." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll just tell him he needs to host the bridal shower, then you can tease him." Glinda laughed.

"Thank you my love. Your hand tied bows are getting much better." Glinda said as she got up from the stool and gave Elphie a kiss.

"It was all that gift wrapping practice." Elphie smiled as she took her place on the stool.

"You need more hair dust Elphie." Glinda said as she took the last of the mixture from the tin and began to work it through Elphie's hair.

"I know. I need more peppermint oil as well. It seems that I am using more than usual lately." Elphie said with a slight smile and Glinda giggled then sobered slightly.

"Elphie, I meant what I said awhile back. If you start getting more worked up than you are comfortable with, we will rework how we interact in these situations." Glinda said seriously as she brushed out Elphie's hair.

"We don't." Elphie said as she turned on the stool.

"It's not like that. I mean I don't try to get worked up or turn it all into an oddly delightful game like you do, but when it does happen it feels like a little step forward. That didn't come out right." Elphie said a little frustrated with not being able to articulate what she was thinking.

"Come my love." Glinda said and pulled Elphie up, gave her a soft kiss and led her out into the room.

"You're doing just fine." She said as they settled on Elphie's bed, facing one another.

"Talk to me."

"I enjoyed watching you play around like you were today, even though I found myself only sneaking glances. It was fun and is getting easier but I just can't bring myself to…I mean I am…" Elphie said struggling to find words.

"You are my shy, reserved, chivalrous and gentlemanly knight in stunning formal wear." Glinda smiled as she caressed Elphie's hands.

"And part of you will always be that way. It's just who you are. And whom I love."

"I guess so. But it's like a little switch in me turned on after we made love and had that talk the other night. I feel just a little more aware of what can be…or maybe that the way things are is okay. I can't verbalize it, but even Manif mentioned it." Elphie smiled.

"I'll bet that was interesting." Glinda smiled.

"He told me that even though I was blushing a great deal and even flustering a little, he said that it didn't seem that I cared that I was as much as I used to. I knew that he was right. I think I realized it last night after you fell asleep. Chaxi told me that sometimes just making the decision to take charge of an issue and taking even one step in that direction not only can lift a weight off, but it can shake loose other things that might have a hold on you, so they are easier to get a handle on. In my case it is trust issues, myself and others." Elphie said then chuckled when Glinda's stomach grumbled softly. Since they were sitting there talking in only their undergarments, Elphie leaned over and placed several kisses on it.

"Why don't we get dressed, go eat and we can keep talking." Glinda said after the stomach kisses had moved upward.

"All right. You never did tell me what you wanted to do today." Elphie said as they got up from the bed.

"Well, after brunch and seeing Mr. K. I had thought about going to the Plaza, but seeing as how it looks very blustery out there, why don't we take our alone but together things and go up to your hidey-hole. We can talk all we want and just spend some quiet time together." Glinda said as she handed Elphie some clothes.

"Why up there? It's rather drafty on days like today." Elphie smiled.

"You like it and miss it and so do I. I'll conjure some blankets or better yet a fireplace."

"Lyndie you can't just conjure a fireplace in the library." Elphie said more in disbelief than anything else.

"Sure I can. They have some there anyway. It'll just be a little magic fire, over in that corner across from the sofa, it'll be cozy and warm." Glinda grinned.

"If that is what you would like to do my precious, then that is what we will do." Elphie said with a smile and Glinda threw her arms around her and kissed her hard before they started to get dressed.

"Lyndie, do you still want to go to the party at the sing along bar tonight?' Elphie said as she put things into Glinda's art satchel.

"Actually, no I really don't. Dani said that she and Manif were not going to be there and I don't think Loma is either. I'd rather just come back here after dinner and make out." Glinda giggled as she put things into her purse.

"But if you want to put in an appearance we can." She added and looked over at Elphie to see if she was finished packing the satchel, but saw her staring with arched eyebrows and a very amused expression on her face.

"What was I thinking? I really need to eat."

"I have no idea what you were thinking and yes you do need to eat. We should hurry too, just in case you start to think that I might want to drop by a boutique to browse the latest styles." Elphie chuckled.

"Well hunger has been known to make me a little delusional." Glinda chuckled.

"Very true." Elphie laughed and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"I've got us all packed up for an afternoon in the library." She said as she helped Glinda on with her cloak.

"Not the library, your hidey hole." Glinda smiled as she started to put on her gloves.

"Lyndie, your ring." Elphie said as she caught Glinda's hands in hers.

"It's okay Elphie, we'll have on gloves and we're just going to Tyuron's and Mr. K.'s." Glinda said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to get out of the habit of removing them when we leave the room." Elphie said seriously.

"If we were going to walk around or shop I would, but there's no real need now. This is like last night." Glinda replied and caressed Elphie's cheek.

"It's all right.

"No Glinda, it is not. And there is a real need, a need to maintain the routine so when things get hectic, it will be second nature." Elphie said reasonably.

"I don't want removing my engagement ring to become second nature, ever!" Glinda said testily.

"And you shouldn't either!"

"I don't. I am trying to be practical." Elphie said evenly trying to remember how sensitive that her love was about this issue.

"Well you're just being mean." Glinda snapped and Elphie looked at her for a beat.

"I'm sorry you think that Lyndie. Keep your ring on, I do not want to fight." Elphie said quietly as she put her own ring on its chain.

"It must be harder for me to remember to remove it. I need the routine." She said when Glinda looked at her incredulously.

"And in spite of what you think, today is not like last night." She added and Glinda suddenly felt her hurt.

"Elphie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You're right and you're not being mean." Glinda said with tears streaming down her face.

"I was just upset, I didn't say that to hurt you. I don't want you to be hurt. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." She sobbed and Elphie pulled her close and held her as she cried it out. But she was hurt and knew from the last big fight that they had and things that Chaxi had told them that she needed to express it, even if Glinda was upset.

"Please forgive me my love. I am sorry." Glinda sniffled again when her tears were under control.

"I know you are Glinda and I forgive you." Elphie said and guided Glinda to her chair and then sat down in her own.

"I remember what Chaxi told us and I'm going to tell you how I felt." She said and Glinda nodded because she remembered as well, but sniffled anyway.

"I know that you did not direct your words to hurt me, but they did. This isn't easy for me either Glinda, I hate removing my ring, I've told you as much. I also hate reminding you, because I know that it is upsetting for you. But you dismissing what I said made me think that you thought that I was being cavalier about the whole thing. When you told me it was okay to leave them on last night, I did not say anything because you were correct. Today you weren't. I am the practical one by nature and by mutual consent and I was being practical for both of our sakes. You cannot lash out at me for being what you want me to be." Elphie said quietly then dried the tears that were falling silently down her love's face.

"You're right, I was lashing out. But I don't think that you are casual about this, not at all. I know you hate taking your ring off too, I really do and that you don't like to upset me. I'm sorry Elphie I wasn't listening well and was being stubborn and selfish. And you were just looking out for us. You do forgive me?" Glinda sniffled.

"Of course I do my sweet. I know that you were not being spiteful. This is a very sensitive issue for you. I understand that." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda up and into her arms and held her for many long beats.

"I love you Elphie. And just like we shouldn't fight about sex, we shouldn't fight about our rings. If you remind me to remove it, I will…or more than likely, you will. I'll huff and pout, but I won't fight you." Glinda said as she pulled away.

"Are we okay? Can we do over?"

"We are okay and we can do over if you wish." Elphie smiled.

"And will you tell me that you love me and kiss me like you do?" Glinda asked in her feeling insecure tone.

"I love you, very much." Elphie said then started one of their long, involved, reassuring kisses.

X

"That wind has really kicked up." Glinda said as they walked through the doors of the library.

"Why don't we just go back to our room where it's warm and cozy?" Elphie asked.

"No way. I'm looking forward to some hidey-hole time. And it will be warm and cozy too." Glinda grinned as she started towards the staircase.

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that." Elphie sighed.

"Elphie, if I can't do it properly on the first cast I'll abandon the idea of a fireplace up there. Okay?" Glinda said.

"Okay." Elphie said as she nodded.

"But I'm not lighting it."

"Okay." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"I mean it Lyndie." Elphie said seriously.

"I know you do." Glinda said still chuckling.

"Then why are you chuckling?" Elphie asked.

"I was just thinking of that song that Gotero was singing last night. 'Come on baby light my fire.'" Glinda sang the line of the song in the deepest voice she could muster as they started to make their way through the bookshelves to the hidey- hole.

"Oh Oz." Elphie said with a resigned chuckle.

"It's going to be one of those days isn't it?"  
"Now what gives you that idea?" Glinda said trying to sound incensed, but failing miserably.

"Well almost everything that transpired in our room earlier was my first clue. You telling Tyuron that he would look very nice in a balloon and crepe paper dress was also a hint. But singing like you just did sort of cinched it." Elphie laughed.

"Oh what do you know?" Glinda giggled then stopped short and pointed.

"Elphie, there's someone in our hidey-hole." Glinda said in a suspicious whisper.

"I'm sure that they are just getting a book." Elphie said trying not to chuckle at the look on her love's face.

"Well that's just plain rude." Glinda said, not in the mood to be denied her fun.

"Contrary to your need to believe otherwise, we are in a library. Getting a book off of a shelf is a reasonable activity." Elphie smiled.

"Fine. But it's still rude." Glinda grumbled as Elphie led her to some chairs in the corner across from the hidey-hole.

"Out of the whole library, the whole virtually empty library, they have to be in our spot." She continued to grumble while Elphie softly chuckled.

"I mean it's Saturday, who looks for books on a Saturday?"

"People who have homework?" Elphie offered helpfully.

"They can do it on a Sunday." Glinda said as a smile crept into her grumbles.

"Shall I go inform them?" Elphie smiled.

"Yes please." Glinda said with a grin, liking that this was becoming a little game.

"All right my sweet, I'll be right back." Elphie smiled and left leaving an absolutely stunned Glinda behind.

As Glinda watched her love speak to the boy and girl who were in the hidey-hole, she tried to figure out if Elphie really knew that they were just teasing or not. She had thought so, but now wasn't so sure.

Within less than a minute, the students were gathering their things as they said something to Elphie. One of them even waved as they hurried off.

"Elphie, you didn't." Glinda said as she hurried into the nook when the couple was out of sight.

"You mean did I tell them that they needed to leave because this was my special place and my fiancée wanted to conjure a fireplace in it so we can snuggle and be cozy?" Elphie chuckled.

"Of course not."

"Then why did they leave? Not that I'm not grateful that they did." Glinda asked and Elphie smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I noticed where they were looking on the shelf and know that there is a better, more up to date selection of that topic downstairs. Since the timing couldn't have been better to amuse, surprise and tease you a little, I took full advantage and went to tell them where it was located. They were very grateful and you got a little show." Elphie grinned.

"Elphie, you did a funny!" Glinda squealed and wiggled happily.

"You're not the only one with a bit of a puckish streak today." Elphie replied and Glinda started to laugh.

"I love you, I just do." She said through her chuckles.

They took off their cloaks and gloves and while Elphie put their things out on the table Glinda conjured a small stone fireplace on the first try. Even though Elphie was proud of her and told her so, she held firm on not lighting the fire and not even the full chorus of the light my fire song done with a little dance in front of the fireplace swayed her.

"You really are incorrigible you know." Elphie smiled as Glinda flopped down on the sofa beside her after starting a nice little fire.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Glinda giggled.

"This is true, but perhaps you could be slightly less so here. Now that there are freshman who don't know any better wandering about lost and confused, more may stumble upon our little hidey-hole." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm not sure that I like the fact that other people were in here. This could have far reaching implications." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her with very arched eyebrows.

"What? You used that phrase just yesterday."

"I was referring to a promising idea for an experiment in chemical kinetics." Elphie smiled.

"Tomato, tomahto." Glinda giggled.

Glinda conjured an extra large lap blanket and as they settled in on opposite sides of the sofa. Elphie explained to Glinda that for the first week or so of every term students would come up to this section looking for things, but soon learned that this was where the obscure and older tomes on non-popular subjects were housed. This appeased Glinda but she still said that she was going to do something just in case their little out of the way nook became a hot spot. Since she was giggling and had a playful look in her eye, Elphie didn't worry too much.

They talked about their morning some more, starting with their little spat. Then they talked about rousing slightly hung over people and getting them to magically tidy up Granny Kima's, teasing Tyuron and Uliko and about the woman that Mr. Kwenyo was talking to in his store. When Glinda saw someone looking through the bookshelves near the nook she frowned and then grinned slyly.

"It looks like I'd better get to work on that plan." Glinda giggled as she opened her sketchbook.

"It looks like word is spreading of how much fun it is up here."

"Plan away my ingenious artist. Just let me know what my part in this will be when the time comes." Elphie smiled sensing a flight of fancy coming on.

"Oh you'll know." Glinda said and turned her sketchbook around.

"I'm calling it Operation Canoodle." She giggled.

"Well at least now I know which direction this flight is headed." Elphie smiled.

"We'll…work out the details later on in our room." Glinda grinned then winked at Elphie and started to sketch.

"Definitely one of those days." Elphie chuckled as she opened her book.

X

Between short snatches of lighthearted conversation, Glinda sketched, Elphie studied and they spent several hours engaged in some of their comfortable and precious alone but together time. When Elphie said that she needed to go look for a book and would be right back, Glinda thought it was the perfect time for the snack that Uliko had sent with them and told Elphie that she would get it ready for them and added a giggled 'Besides, someone has to protect our spot from intruders.'

"Lyndie is this all part of your plan?" Elphie chuckled when she returned less than ten minutes later to find grids drawn in different colors of chalk drawn on the blackboard.

"No, not exactly. But it is related. I thought we'd get our schedules firmed up. Have one of those little pastries, there's egg custard in them, your favorite and delicious." Glinda said handing Elphie one.

"Our schedules are related to you wanting to keep this nook to ourselves." Elphie smiled as she took the pastry.

"More like wanting to keep you to myself. I'm optimizing canoodle time." Glinda giggled.

"I see, well carry on my precious." Elphie chuckled as she sat facing the blackboard.

Glinda conjured a pointer and showed Elphie the first grid, which was all of their classes, Elphie's daytime lab and her sessions with Dr. Bikloam, filling in part of it as she explained. Pink marks were hers, blue marks were Elphie's and yellow smiling faces were the times they could eat together or possibly take a walk. There were not very many smiling faces, but that did not deter Glinda's enthusiasm for her project.

The other grid started with dinnertime and went until very late. Glinda asked Elphie to fill in her non-negotiable things, including her lab time and her session with Chaxi. Because Chaxi's husband's job had them living in a small town between Dixxi House and Shiz for a term, Chaxi was going to be on campus every week instead of every other week. Glinda put in her work sessions then took out the papers with Xafin's schedule and the Arts Center schedule that Dani had made for her and they started to negotiate. There was some huffing, pouting and pacing, but there were also plenty of giggles and chuckles and lots of compromise.

Glinda tried to put separate times for dancing and snuggling but agreed to blocks of fiancée time to be used as suited them when Elphie agreed to keep flute practice separate from her homework time, because Glinda pointed out that it wasn't technically homework. They spent the longest stretch of time working out Glinda's art classes and Elphie's flute lessons. Glinda refused to go to watercolor class on Thursday nights, because she wanted to be nearby when Elphie was with Chaxi. Elphie only had one full evening free, but did not want to have her lesson at the Arts Center then because it was not a night that Dani could go too and she knew that time together had become important for Glinda and Dani. After about an hour of fussing, debate and more than a few 'mean green things' and 'Lyndie be reasonable' they had a schedule that they could both live with.

"Glinda, I know that you liked me coming out to the Arts Center with you, but it is just not practical this term."

"Oz but I hate practicality." Glinda said.

"You are right though, Dani exploring our options ahead of time did make things easier. I'm glad that we can work with the human forms teacher together in a private tutoring session. That will work out well on many levels."

"I'm glad that you agreed with my suggestion, I feel better knowing that you will be occupied on the night I have a late lab." Elphie smiled.

"That is for the best, I guess. So on Tuesdays Dani and I will go to the Arts Center, have dinner, work with our tutor then go to our separate painting classes."

"And by the time you get back, I should be done, or almost done in the lab." Elphie said.

"And you promised to have dinner with Manif. Not doing that is a deal breaker." Glinda said sternly.

"I would never dream of doing anything to put this deal in jeopardy. I don't think I have the strength to hash it out again." Elphie chuckled and Glinda batted at her, but giggled.

Even though Glinda knew that Elphie's labs could and more than likely would go longer than planned, Friday evenings were no longer guaranteed to be free and Sundays had more study time built into them than before, Glinda was satisfied. She had gotten what she needed from this endeavor, assurances that Elphie had some free time beyond her flute lesson and session with Chaxi to balance out her large amount of study time and that they would have time together. Elphie made a point of putting a little smiling face on every night, even if it was just for a short snuggle or dance before bed.

As Glinda tried to magically transfer what was on the board into her sketchbook, they talked about how to make the most of their limited time and what they could do on dates when the weather was bad and when it was good. They even talked a little about spring recess and Elphie said that since she would more than likely have to go to Colwen Grounds for a few days, she would tell her family and the others about their engagement then, but didn't want to discuss it yet. Glinda agreed that sounded like a good time to do it, but nothing more and went back to trying to find ways to slip some more fiancée time into their schedule.

When Glinda finally got the schedule in a legible form into her sketchbook, they packed up their things and headed down the back stairs and out into the cold. As they hurried through the blowing snow to the café, Glinda tried to convince Elphie that the chemistry between them should count as physical chemistry and be put on the homework schedule.

X

They decided to eat dinner in their room, so while Elphie was getting the food, Glinda went on upstairs to get things ready. She took the miniature sofa off of the nightstand, put it in place and made it full-size, then put on music. She moved their coffee table near the sofa to put things on then laid out Elphie's dark blue nightdress and quickly changed into hers. As she was letting her hair down she heard Elphie trying to open the door and went to help.

"Mmmmmm, this smells yummy." Glinda said as Elphie put the tray on the table.

"May I assume that you want me to change as well?" Elphie chuckled after Glinda released her from a very enthusiastic kiss.

"Just your clothing." Glinda giggled.

"For a nice relaxed dinner here in front of the fire. Then some dancing and a little hanky panky."

"What? No dancing hanky panky?" Elphie chuckled as she went to change.

"That too, but some plain old dancing will be fun as well." Glinda laughed as she got things ready.

"I enjoy plain old dancing." Elphie said from the bathroom.

"I enjoy any old dancing." Glinda giggled.

"This all looks wonderful, I love herb chicken and rice."

"Options were limited tonight, one of the chefs couldn't make it in because of the weather, I'm glad that they had it." Elphie said as she came out into the room.

"You are beautiful my love." Glinda said as she embraced Elphie. Elphie's response was to give her a kiss then push her hair behind her ears.

"And you my precious girl are beautiful as well. Shall we eat before it gets cold." Elphie smiled.

"Or I get warm." Glinda giggled, as they got comfortable on the sofa.

They ate slowly, chatting about nightdresses, slipper socks, herb gardens and everything else that popped up, except things pertaining to class work or schedules, which was off limits. When dinner was finished, Elphie quickly took the dishes to the porter's closet while Glinda put dessert in the cooler and more music on the victrola and they met on their little dance floor. After a lengthy kiss they started to just plain old dance, slowly swaying in each other's arms. The savored the feel of the movements of one another's bodies, but did not caress, they gazed into one another's eyes, but did not kiss. They were connecting, communicating and adoring each other on a simple, uncomplicated level.

After a few recordings, Elphie intertwined their fingers and pulled Glinda into a deliberate, achingly slow kiss. When they parted and regained their bearings, Glinda took Elphie's hand and led her towards the sofa, turning off the lights on the way. Before they sat down Elphie blew on their candle to light it then sparkled the ceiling.

Within minutes, they were intertwined on the sofa, taking their activities to another level. A cold wind was blowing and blustering outside their window, but they were bathed in the warm glow of firelight, sparkled stars and each other. All though their explorations were restrained, they were passionate. Caresses were soft and gentle, kisses were slow and deep, gazes were long and loving. When necessity dictated they moved from the sofa back to the dance floor. When a real break was needed, they had dessert and talked about dancing and how it felt to be in each other's arms. It wasn't long before they were intertwined once again, expressing themselves in a gentle and tender but controlled way.

"Maybe we should move this to the bed." Elphie said after they had danced again for a short time.

"I saw a yawn trying to sneak out."

"I am a little tired. But we don't have to stop yet right? I'm not ready to end this yet. It is so nice. It's so soft and loving. Very fiancée-like." Glinda said.

"I'm not ready either. We'll just change locations and make out until we fall asleep in each other's arms." Elphie smiled as she turned down the bed.

"Elphie, even if tomorrow is not as bad as they say it is going to be, let's stay in anyway. We can play games and stock up on fiancée time before that other world intrudes again." Glinda grinned as she slid in between the silk sheets.

"You don't have to convince me to stay in." Elphie chuckled as she got into bed beside her love.

"And stocking up is very practical. But will you please tell me what it was you were sketching and planning for the hidey-hole then?"

"I might, if you ask me nicely enough." Glinda giggled.

"I can do that." Elphie grinned as she rose up on one elbow and leaned over a wiggly Glinda.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, but that doesn't count as nicely enough." Glinda giggled.

"Then allow me a do over." Elphie said with her lips within a hairs breadth of Glinda's.

"If you wish." Glinda said and Elphie pressed her lips to her loves, capturing them in the first of many breath-stealing kisses.


	35. Chapter 35

"You know, this would be a perfect day in if it weren't for ole Horrible Morrible calling a dorm meeting. She ruined a perfectly good game of ticklechesskersgammon without the gammon." Glinda complained as she and Elphie walked down to the formal parlor.

"I have to admit that was an interesting adaptation of a totally made up game. I especially liked using cheese and crackers from lunch as checkers pieces." Elphie chuckled.

"That was fun, eating the pieces you jumped. I just wish we could have gotten around to the tickles part." Glinda grinned.

"I was very interested to see how that was going to factor in." Elphie smiled.

"So was I." Glinda giggled.

"But there is no law that says we can only play ticklechesskersgammon without the gammon on cold snowy days."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just call it ticklechesskers, since there is no gammon anyway?" Elphie asked.

"Nah, that doesn't sound right." Glinda laughed.

"Well it is your game." Elphie smiled as the neared the parlor. Glinda started greeting people and Elphie simply smiled and nodded.

"Hey you all." Loma called as she wove through the crowd. Come on so we can get a seat in the back. They fill up fast." She chuckled.

"Hey Loma. So did this all of a sudden meeting mess up your plans. We were playing a game." Glinda said.

"So was I sort of." Loma grinned slyly as the made their way to chairs in the back corner.

"Hy was over last night, the weather was so bad he just stayed. Since it was even worse today, he's still up there." She whispered.

"Scared us to death when someone knocked at the door."

"Us too. Elphie jumped and knocked the cheese and crackers off of the checkers board." Glinda giggled and Loma looked at her oddly.

"Don't ask." Elphie suggested.

They talked for a bit, mainly about the party until Madame Morrible showed up. She started right in on the usual beginning of term topics of comportment, grades and no males anywhere but in the parlors when the chaperone was present. Loma and Glinda were not the only ones that had to stifle laughs during the last topic and unfortunately, Madame Head noticed. She started to lecture the girls on the importance of propriety, and maintaining a good reputation in order to land a good husband. Glinda and Loma entertained themselves through all of this by making fun of the Headmistress through notes and doodles they made on the little sketchpad that Glinda had brought with her. Elphie refused to participate, but did act as a sort of lookout, giving Glinda a little kick or poke whenever Madame Morrible looked their way or started to walk around the room.

"You have the makings of a fine lookout sweetheart." Glinda giggled softly when they were finally released and walking towards the stairway.

"I just wasn't in the mood for the lecture to be extended because you two were caught writing notes and drawing questionable doodles." Elphie replied with a smile.

"Isn't she thoughtful?" Glinda grinned.

"Very. But if this meeting was about the weather and what it is affecting, why did we have to sit through an hour and a half of the same ole blah blah we get in the fall?" Loma said.

"Who knows? Maybe all of that stuff was weather related. It is possible all of that hot air she produced melted the snow." Glinda chuckled and Loma laughed out loud.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said sternly but with a smile.

"Oh don't pretend that you were all that interested, you were off in your lab defriskifying enzymes." Glinda retorted, still chuckling.

"I most certainly was not." Elphie said.

"I was actually playing that new song on my flute. I need my enzymes frisky for the time being."

"I can't wait to hear you play it out loud." Glinda sighed.

"Manif has mentioned that he is going to talk you into giving us a private concert sometime." Loma said.

"Did he now? Thanks for the warning." Elphie smiled.

"So when is Hyrut leaving?" Glinda asked as they started up the steps.

"We figured we'd have dinner then sneak him out. Hey, why don't you two join us? We can have a snowy day picnic in my room." Loma said excitedly.

"That sounds like fun. Elphie?" Glinda bubbled.

"Fine with me." Elphie smiled.

"Goody! We'll go get some food. I hope you are not too picky. Horrible Morrible made it sound like we'd be on militia rations because of the weather." Glinda chuckled.

"Whatever you can scrounge will be great. Hy and I will move some furniture and make a picnic space. Maybe we can play cards or something too." Loma said.

"That sounds like fun. We'll be up in just a bit." Glinda grinned and she and Elphie turned to go back downstairs.

"Don't forget dessert." Loma said.

"I'm sure it will be the first thing on the tray." Elphie chuckled and Glinda nodded and grinned.

"This'll be fun Elphie. Hyrut knows some great card tricks. I'll bet he'll do some for us. We can spend a few hours with them and still have lots of time for us before bed." Glinda said as they walked towards the café.

"I think it will be fun too. Just remember I do have class work I need to do." Elphie smiled.

"I remember, I remember. We just made the schedule yesterday." Glinda said trying to huff, but giggling about something instead.

"My homework is now amusing to you?" Elphie smiled.

"No, I was just thinking of your enzymes. Do the frisky ones ever try to help the other ones be more social?" Glinda giggled. She had no idea what she was talking about, but Elphie knew that and always played along.

"It's not like the other ones are not social, they are just very selective and prefer to stay within a specific group, in a matter of speaking." Elphie said with a smile.

"Like you. Oh gosh look Elphie there are lots of people going in, we'd better hurry before everything good is gone." Glinda said and all thoughts of enzymes, frisky or otherwise were forgotten as the conversation shifted to desserts.

X

"Thanks for helping me sneak Hyrut out." Loma chuckled as she, Glinda and Elphie walked back up the steps.

"Since he was really not going for your conjure a dress, wig and cloak idea, putting him in the middle of us and walking down the hallway in a huddle seemed reasonable." Glinda laughed.

"I am so glad I don't have to worry about sneaking my love up to my room." She added with a giggle.

"Yeah, what a waste of a conveniently located corner room near the stairs and exit door." Loma chuckled.

"Manif has snuck up to our room on quite a few occasions, so not a total waste." Glinda grinned as they paused on the landing on the second floor.

"Thanks for inviting us Lomie, that picnic was fun." Glinda said then hugged her friend.

"It was, and you all did very well with the food. You even managed to get things for snacks later."

"Sandwiches and cheese were no problem, but she was ready to fight for the death for those last pieces of fried chicken." Elphie smiled.

"Oh I was not." Glinda chuckled.

"I just mentioned to Elphie that I really liked fried chicken and I hoped that young man in front of us didn't take the last of it."

"In a tone of voice I have trouble denying and I'm used to it." Elphie smiled and blushed.

"Ah, you were ready to flirt to the death." Loma laughed. Glinda was overcome by the giggles and it was only moments before Loma joined her.

"All's fair in love and picnic food." Glinda said through her chuckles

"Why women can't be in the militia I'll never know. Feminine wiles have to be better than military strategy." Loma laughed.

"I know right. Instead of guns they could issue us false eyelashes and save a lot of money." Glinda barely got out.

"But think of the expense to redesign those oz-awful uniforms into something flattering that would accentuate sashaying hips." Loma chortled.

"But they do accessorize rather well, all those medals, ribbons and such." Glinda laughed

"If you two military planners will excuse me, I am going to go to our room and put away our snack." Elphie said after a few more chuckled comments and non-stop giggles.

"Good night Loma."

"Elphie wait, I'll come too." Glinda giggled.

"No need Lyndie, enjoy your fun." Elphie smiled and went through the doorway to the second floor.

"Is she mad about something?" Loma asked as the chuckles faded.

"No, she's fine. This sort of silliness isn't her thing. It was a fun night Loma. I'll see you tomorrow." Glinda grinned and hugged her friend.

"It really was. Night." Loma said as she started up the stairs.

"Night." Glinda said as she went through the door.

X

"She was just teasing about the flirting, you know that, right?" Glinda said as she came into the room.

"I know." Elphie said with a smile.

"Okay then. Loma can be very amusing, I like her sense of humor." Glinda said as she put herself in Elphie's arms.

"It was an entertaining evening. Hyrut and Loma seem to make each other laugh a lot." Elphie said.

"We make each other laugh a lot. It's a good thing for couples I think."

"I can see where that would be important. And I do love your precious giggle, even when I don't always understand why it emerges." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a kiss and Glinda giggled.

"Alright so a troop of girls in false eyelashes and flashy medals flirting their way to victory isn't your idea of amusing. But trust me, it was funny. How about Hyrut's card tricks, those were really good." Glinda said as they went over to their chairs and settled into Glinda's.

"He is exceptionally good at misdirection."

"Elphie that is very cynical, even for you." Glinda said.

"Oh no my sweet, that was meant to be a compliment. Misdirection is an age-old art used by stage magicians, carnival barkers, and the like. It's how they amaze and astound." Elphie said with a tone that Glinda knew she would explore later.

"Misdirection just sounds so…bad." Glinda said.

"It's all part of the show. They misdirect your focus to have you look at their right hand while their left hand is doing something that they don't want you to see. Hyrut did that very well because you had no idea he was even doing it." Elphie explained.

"That is very true. I can imagine that it is hard to master, it's very subtle." Glinda said.

"It has to be subtle to be effective."

"Makes sense." Glinda pondered.

"I've heard Popsicle use the phrase 'the left hand not knowing what the right hand is doing' many times. I wonder if that is where it comes from?"

"That's a logical assumption. The art of misdirection seems to have many benefits outside of card tricks and stage magic. Politicians seem very adept at diverting attention from where they don't want you to look or making you think you heard something that they didn't really say. You do basically the same thing at times." Elphie chuckled.

"I most certainly do no…oh yeah, I guess that I do." Glinda giggled.

"Moving on. Now that I know what misdirection is, I can see some very handy adaptations to that skill, especially for fiancées." She added, still giggling.

"And how would that work exactly?" Elphie chuckled.

"Says the master of diverting my attention." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"But if you insist. I can think of nothing better that I would like to do on a cold and snowy day than getting all hot and sweaty making love to you. Care to misdirect me?"

"Technically my sweet that would be redirection, considering what I assume it is that you have in mind." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm not sure whether to say tomato tomahto or call you a nitpicker." Glinda huffed, but giggled.

"In an effort to keep things simple, I'd go with tomato tomahto." Elphie said with a helpful smile.

"Tomato tomahto." Glinda sing songed.

"Now are you going to misdirect me or not?" Glinda giggled.

"I think I'm up for a little romantic slight of hand." Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear while she tickled her side.

"Lyndie. We really need to get on our other evening's activities." Elphie said after an hour and a half of making out and lighthearted chitchat.

"I know. I just hate it when real life interferes with…well real life." Glinda grumbled and Elphie looked at her in amusement.

"Oh you know what I mean."

"I do my sweet, but it's time for our real lives to switch places." Elphie said with a smile.

"After one more kiss and a dance." Glinda said.

"Kiss now, dance before bed." Elphie smiled.

"A long slow one?"

"A long slow dance or a long slow kiss?" Elphie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Elphie, you made a funny." Glinda giggled.

"All right, but everything done, and in nightclothes before we dance." Elphie smiled.

"Deal!" Glinda grinned and shook Elphie's hand then started the agreed upon long slow kiss.

X

Glinda was finished with her bath and was picking out clothes for Elphie to wear the next day. Every so often, she would glance over and spend a few moments watching her love reading, writing, mumbling, playing with the temple bar of her glasses and occasionally swearing softly. She knew that this scene would play out in some form or another hundreds of times over their lifetime, and it gave her a warm content feeling. It was one of those occasions that she simply could not figure out what she had done to deserve being loved the way that Elphie loved her. She knew that all she could do was love Elphie in return, with everything she was and everything she had. Right now, that meant selecting warm comfortable clothing for her to wear to her classes tomorrow and she performed that simple task with tears of joy, love and gratefulness in her eyes.

X

Elphie felt her chair moving slowly away from her desk and looked up. She saw Glinda near the foot of her bed waving her wand. She wanted to be irritated, but seeing her love standing there in a pale green flannel nightdress with a little white bow on the neckline, bare feet with wiggling toes peeking out from underneath and golden blonde curls falling over her shoulders she couldn't do anything but sigh at the simplicity of her beauty.

"That's not on the approved list of ways to tell me that study time is over." Elphie chuckled as she removed glasses.

"Yes it is. It's number three on the emergency interruption list."

"What's the emergency?" Elphie grinned.

"Study time is over and floating a note onto your book didn't work. I think you wrote a formula or something on it." Glinda giggled, as she pulled out a pink sheet of paper with 'shall we dance' written on one side and some long string of nonsense symbols on the other.

"I'm impressed. You almost understood the definition of emergency." Elphie laughed.

"Dancing is involved, that automatically qualifies it." Glinda said reasonably.

"I see, well that does make a certain amount of sense. I will gather my books, bathe and then we can have our long, slow dance." Elphie smiled.

"You're nightdress is in the bathroom, and your towels, soft cloth and oils are ready to go." Glinda said as Elphie put things into her cloth satchel.

"Lyndie." Elphie said after ten minutes of Glinda being her usual adorably helpful self.

"It won't be nearly as much fun, but I promise it will be quicker if I just finish getting ready for bed on my own. But it's your choice." Elphie smiled.

"I'll go pick out music and wait impatiently in my chair." Glinda pouted then kissed Elphie and shuffled off to her chair.

Fifteen minutes later Elphie appeared, put slipper socks on Glinda's bare feet then pulled her into her arms and they danced the promised long slow dance with a bonus even longer, slower kiss.

X

The next few days went by fairly quickly and surprisingly smoothly. The weather cleared up and even though it was still very cold, the snow and wind had stopped and getting around campus became easier. Paths had been cleared in the snow on Monday and by Wednesday; the little frozen snow walls that had been created when walking paths between buildings were cleared, were covered with things that people had carved into them. Glinda took the opportunity to add a little E loves L in a heart to one of the walls then showed it to Elphie on one of the occasions that they were able to have lunch together and Elphie walked her back to the Sorcery Building.

Elphie discovered that even though she and Glinda could not have lunch together most days, it was working out so that she was having lunch at the same time as some of their friends. It was working out that way for Glinda as well and they both took advantage of being able to spend a little time with people they cared about. It helped them to find out that the other couples in their group had limited time together as well and that they all had different strategies for making the most of it.

Glinda and Elphie slipped back into their routine fairly easily. Glinda and Dani went off to their first private tutoring session and class, while Elphie had an unhurried dinner with Manif, which they both enjoyed immensely. Elphie didn't have a flute lesson that week, but did go over to talk to Xafin and get everything set up. In the evenings, they talked about their classes, sharing the fun things and the frustrations and traded tidbits of information from whomever they had lunch or dinner with. Mostly the talks were brief and held while they were getting ready for the next day or bathing, but they didn't mind at all.

"You know Elphie." Glinda smiled, as she was getting ready to fall exhausted into her bed, just as she had the previous two nights.

"It may be only three days into the week, but I think that we are doing very well so far. We are holding to our own schedule reasonably well and have even sort of set one with our friends during the day, well for lunch anyway."

"These days have passed by quickly, it seems that you are almost as busy as I am." Elphie said as she helped her get settled.

"It's that class we get to teach, it's a lot of extra work, but a great deal of fun." Glinda said then yawned.

"Not too late Elphie." She added as Elphie tucked the covers around her.

"Not too late my sweet, I promise." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a substantial kiss.

"Goodnight my precious girl, I love you very much."

"I love you too, very much. Goodnight Elphie." Glinda replied then they shared another soft kiss before Elphie turned off all of the lights except the new desk lamp that she received for Lurlinemas and settled at her desk to study.

X

As Elphie was closing up the books and notebooks that she had been working on, she thought about what Glinda had said about how they were doing well so far. Elphie agreed because even though it had only been three days, she was seeing patterns during her days, like having lunch with Beliea or Hyrut that she knew would more than likely become constants throughout the term. She also noticed that she was better able to not stay up too late studying, she wasn't sure why that was; she just figured it was a good thing.

As she was putting the last of her things into her satchel, she heard Glinda stirring in her bed, tossing a little. She waited a beat to see if she settled and went into the bathroom.

"Elphie?" She heard a pathetic whimper and came rushing back out to Glinda standing by her bed.

"Elphie, I have a tummy ache." Glinda said.

"Oh no, my precious. Do you feel like you need to throw up?" Elphie asked as she pulled Glinda to her and kissed her forehead.

"Uh-uh." Glinda said miserably as she shook her head.

"It just feels yucky. Maybe my snack doesn't like me."

"Possibly. Okay my sweet sit down on my bed and I will go get something to help." Elphie said as she sat Glinda on the bed.

"Then I will lie with you and rub your tummy."

"Okay." Glinda said, not having the energy to do more. Elphie kissed her forehead again then went to their bathroom cabinet. She put some water in a glass then dropped in two tablets and watched them start to fizz.

"Here Lyndie drink this all down, it will help." Elphie said as she sat beside her and handed her the glass. Glinda made a face, but drank the small glass of fizzing water then made another face.

"Thank you my precious." Elphie said as she put the glass on the nightstand.

"Now let's lie down."

"And you'll rub my tummy?" Glinda said with the hint of a whine as Elphie helped her get into a snuggle.

"Yes, I will." Elphie said then kissed her cheek and started to rub small circles on her love's upset tummy and hum a soft melody.

"Elphie?" Glinda said after five or so minutes.

"Are you feeling a little better now Lyndie?" Elphie asked as Glinda started to turn in her arms.

"A little, maybe. Elphie when you're an Oz-famous apothecary, will you make something for upset stomachs that tastes better than what I took?" Glinda asked seriously.

"I can probably do that." Elphie smiled.

"Can you make it taste like peppermint?" Glinda asked.

"I think I can do that." Elphie said after a beat.

"Can it be pink?" Glinda asked and Elphie saw the hint of a smile.

"Actually, that might be possible as well." Elphie said.

"You should try to sleep now my sweet."

Glinda nodded and returned to their sleep snuggle position and Elphie started to rub her stomach again.

"A pink, pepperminty stomach remedy. We can call it Dr. Elphie's Tummy Tonic and share it with our friends." Glinda said and Elphie heard the hint of a giggle and figured that the medicine was working. She was sure of it when the giggle was interrupted by a very large and most unladylike burp.

"Oh no. Excuse me." Glinda said then chuckled.

"Feel better my sweet?" Elphie chuckled.

"Much. But will you still stay with me and rub my tummy just to be sure." Glinda asked.

"Of course my precious. I'm glad that you are not still feeling yucky." Elphie said as she started to rub gentle circles once again.

"You are going to make a very good apothecary." Glinda said sleepily.

"I'm going to try. Now back to sleep." Elphie whispered and kissed Glinda's temple and Glinda scooted closer to Elphie, sighed and was asleep before she could hear Elphie sing her the storm song.

When Elphie checked on her love before she went to class the next morning, Glinda told her that she was feeling just fine, then showed her just how fine by sending her to class with a spectacular good morning kiss.

X

"Two meals on one school day, this is quite a treat." Glinda giggled as they sat their dinner trays down on a table in the café.

"My afternoon study group needs to be canceled more often."

"It did work out well, seeing as Beliea couldn't join me today " Elphie said.

"So how was that quiz that you had?" Glinda asked as she dipped bread into her chicken stew.

They started a conversation about their afternoons, sharing the good and bad as they always did. Glinda's news was that Loma had been selected to take a test to get into a special honors levitation program that was going to be held during the Summer Seminar. Elphie's news was that her free lab time started the next week and she already had an idea for a project, but she didn't want to say anything until it was approved. Glinda took that as a challenge and tried to get it out of her until they had to leave for Elphie's session with Chaxi, with no success whatsoever.

They bundled up against the cold and headed out onto the patio. They walked slowly using the patches of slippery snow on the walkways as and excuse to link arms and lean against one another. When the reached the point where Elphie would veer left to go to the Humanities Building and Glinda would continue on to the Sorcery Building, there was a slight skirmish because Glinda wanted to walk Elphie to her session and Elphie wanted to drop Glinda off on her way. Glinda would not agree to being both dropped off and picked up, so Elphie relented and agreed that Glinda could come for her when her session was over.

"I get to be the chivalrous one sometimes too." Glinda grinned at the bottom of the steps to her building.

"Yes you do and it was wrong of me to try and keep all the gallantry to myself." Elphie chuckled.

"Yes it was." Glinda giggled then leaned into Elphie's ear.

"I will be close my love, call for me if you need me." She whispered and Elphie nodded then watched her go up the steps, returning her wave before hurrying to her appointment.

There was no need for Elphie to call for Glinda during her session with Chaxi because even though Elphie wanted to jump right in and tackle the issues that she had brought up the previous week, Chaxi insisted that they go slowly. It took some explanation, but eventually Elphie understood why it would take time to figure it all out properly. Since nothing specific was troubling Elphie, Chaxi used the session to ask some very direct questions and made many notes. They were talking about some of Elphie's more difficult touching exercises when Glinda knocked on the door. Chaxi extended the session about half an hour so she could incorporate Glinda's point of view on them into the picture she was creating for herself about how her young charge started finding her sexuality and how intricately it was tied into Glinda's.

X

Glinda waited in the café for Elphie to meet her for a late dinner. She was more tired than she thought that she would be and had a slight headache. She attributed it having to block the emotions of a group of students from the Emerald City that were there to participate in a potions competition. Elphie knew that Glinda needed some extended quiet time as soon as she saw her and suggested that they take dinner upstairs.

After eating together quietly in their room with soft music playing, Elphie drew Glinda a steaming hot bath with some of her relaxation mixture then dusted her hair after a nice long soak. Dinner was the first time they had seen each other all day and now that Glinda was feeling a little more relaxed she told Elphie about her day as they snuggled together on her bed. They talked some while they kissed and caressed a little, but their first full and very busy week finally caught up with Glinda and she feel asleep snuggled in Elphie's arms fairly early. Elphie waited until she heard the soft sounds of her love's snore then shifted her onto her pillows, softly kissed her lips and tucked her in.

Elphie wrote in her journal, did some basic room cleaning, spent a few hours studying then bathed and crawled into bed beside Glinda. After a few minutes of soft words and kisses as Glinda resettled in her arms, Elphie allowed herself to savor her tiredness, because it came from doing things that she enjoyed. So she held her love close and let herself drift off, thinking about creating a pink pepperminty tummy tonic.

X

The weekend was cold with more snow and wind, fairly typical for Shiz at this time of year. Elphie and Glinda ventured out to go see Mr. Kwenyo and have brunch at Tyuron's, but otherwise they stayed in the dorm area. They played bed games in the mornings, cuddled, made out and danced in front of their fire at night. Both days in the afternoon, they spent time with their friends either in one of the informal parlors or in a corner of the café. Dani and Manif were there as well because Dani was staying in Manif's room on campus because a lot of Dani's family was at Granny Kima's and they were driving her crazy.

In various combinations the ten friends had dinner together, or just a snack, talked, played parlor games or cards and even studied together some. They all agreed that it was a fun way to pass the time, but also agreed that they couldn't wait for the weather to break so they could do other things as well.

The snow eased up, but the cold remained and the week played out almost exactly as the last one had. Glinda and Elphie went to their classes and outside activities, relishing the moments they were able to spend together during the day. Elphie started her flute lessons and practiced while Glinda was taking her bath each night, treating her to a private concert as she soaked. They were both tired by the end of the day and their before bed dances were usually no more than holding each other and swaying while caressing or kissing, but it was enough.

The weekend came again and Glinda was glad to have a break from classes and study. The weather cooperated a little and even though it was cold, the sun was out both days. They spent a little extra time outside when they went to attend to their normal off campus tasks, including adding in a short walk after brunch both days.

On Saturday they warmed up after their walk cuddling and entertaining each other in front of the fire until Dani and Loma came to tell them that they were all going to sneak up to Gotero's room to drink ale, eat snacks and play cards.

On Sunday, they warmed up in a long, extra warm oil bath, followed by all kinds of dancing. Some of their friends were going to meet for dinner in the café, but Glinda and Elphie had brought home vegetable stew and herb bread from Tyuron's and warmed it magically for a quiet dinner together before they did their homework.

"Ready for another week to start my sweet?" Elphie said as she and Glinda snuggled together in Glinda's chair.

"I am actually. This hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I mean I miss you during the day, going out on dates, long walks and other things like that, but this has been okay. My classes are very challenging this term. And we had another oil bath." Glinda giggled.

"You were very cold. If I didn't know better I'd swear that you joined in on that snowball fight on purpose." Elphie chuckled.

"I was merely defending myself." Glinda grinned.

"Elphie, even if it is still cold can we go to the Plaza this weekend, to Vesyut's and maybe just walk around there a bit. You can go to the bookstore."

"All right my precious, it's a date." Elphie smiled.

"Goody!" Glinda bounced then started to slowly kiss Elphie, teasing her soft lips with her tongue until she was allowed to enter and explore. When they parted, Elphie reciprocated and they spent their time before bed lost in one another.

X

Elphie was later than usual on Monday night, but Glinda didn't really notice because she was helping Loma prepare for her honors exam. The test was at the end of that week and she was very nervous. On Tuesday night Glinda was later than usual getting home because when she and Dani returned from the Arts Center, they both worked with her. Elphie didn't mind and didn't worry because she knew where Glinda was and she got extra study time.

"Poor Loma, she's a nervous wreck." Glinda said, as she got ready for her bath on Wednesday.

"Dani insisted that tomorrow be the last day that she works so hard, so she can have a few days to recuperate before her test on Saturday."

"Like Manif made me do before the APEs. It really did help." Elphie smiled.

"I'm glad you told her that. It seemed to settle her down a bit." Glinda said as she lowered herself into the steamy water with a long sigh. She had been both working with and distracting Loma most of the evening and she was tired from performing so much magic and from filtering out her friend's anxiety.

"I know it's late my love, but will you still play for me while I soak."

"Of course Lyndie." Elphie said as she went out to get her flute. Loma had left about twenty minutes ago and Glinda had spent most of that time curled against her chest, centering.

Elphie practiced her special scales, then played the storm song and the first song that Byjon had given them before helping Glinda out of the tub.

"Will you dust my hair for me?" Glinda asked as Elphie wrapped her in a towel.

"Are you sure my precious, it was way past your bedtime." Elphie chuckled.

"We are all ready for tomorrow. I'd rather have a nice hair dusting tonight than a dance I think. I like it. It's relaxing and fun."

"How can I deny that?" Elphie smiled as she opened her tin.

"I'm hoping that you can't." Glinda giggled.

Elphie slowly worked the hair dust into Glinda's hair, massaging her scalp then gently rubbing her neck. Glinda closed her eyes and sighed happily soaking in the attention.

"Elphie, I think I know why these weeks have been easier for me than last term was, besides the fact that I'm busier." Glinda said as Elphie started to brush her hair.

"Why Lyndie?" Elphie smiled.

"I think it's because I'm sharing you better. I'm not expecting you to pay as much attention to me as you do to your studies. Last term especially, maybe all of this was still too new and I didn't understand how it worked. But now it seems okay, perhaps because we are engaged. We have our time apart and that makes our time together, like now, all that much better. Does that make sense?" Glinda said.

"It does. I'm just glad that it's working out so well. I think that being engaged has helped me with all of this too. It seems as though…" Elphie started but was interrupted by a knock at the door that startled her.

"I'll bet Loma couldn't sleep and is coming for that book I promised to find and give her tomorrow." Glinda chuckled as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"You go get the door and I'll find the book." She said as she slipped into her robe. Elphie went to the door listening to Glinda talking about where the book might be.

"Hi Loma." Elphie said as she opened the door. She was stunned to see Fruoa standing there instead.

"I deeply regret the intrusion at this very late hour Your Eminence." The woman said as she met Elphie's eyes with a significant gaze, stressing the last two words.

"Damnit!" Elphie swore rather loudly as she stood aside to let her Colwen Grounds assistant in.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

X

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, real life rearing it's ugly head again. It may continue for a few weeks too, but never fear, updates will occur.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hello Glinda." Fruoa said as she made her way into the room past the still swearing and now pacing Elphie.

"Hi Fruoa, I wish I could say that I was happy to see you." Glinda said as she closed the door.

"Please tell me that you are not here for why I think that you're here."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that." The woman said gently.

"Passed away or just incapacitated?" Elphie asked.

"Yoil Thropp died sometime earlier this evening." Fruoa said as she removed her coat.

"So Elphie really is the Eminent Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland?" Glinda said unhappily as Elphie took Fruoa's coat and hung it on a coat hook by the door.

"From the moment Yoil Thropp, may his name live on, drew his final breath, yes. I will explain everything to you both I promise." Fruoa said as Glinda indicated that she should sit in the pink comfy chair.

"But time is not on our side right now. It is imperative that Elphaba get to Munchkinland as quickly as possible."

"I'll get us packed to go." Glinda said.

"Glinda, right now only get some things together for Elphaba." Fruoa said.

"What? No, I'm coming too." Glinda said firmly.

"Glinda, you can't accompany Elphaba to Colwen Grounds…"

"Like hell I can't!" Glinda interrupted, spitting out the words angrily.

"Glinda!" Elphie said in surprise at not only her fiancée's language but also her very uncharacteristic rude tone.

"Just let me explain." Fruoa tried again.

"I'm not sending her there alone. I'm going, end of discussion." Glinda responded resolutely, feet planted and arms across folded across her chest.

"Lyndie my precious girl." Elphie said remembering that Glinda was tired and was more than likely getting stress from all sides. She took her love gently into her arms and looked deeply into her eyes and they connected in an instant.

"Lyndie, I'm not happy about any of this either. But Fruoa is on our side, she knows what she is doing and we need to trust her. You are the one who convinced me of that." She said softly then kissed Glinda's forehead. Glinda leaned into Elphie for just a beat then nodded.

"Fruoa, I am so sorry, so very sorry." Glinda said contritely.

"I'm tired and feeling everyone's stress, but that doesn't excuse my rudeness. Please, please forgive me." Fruoa stood and accepted Glinda's embrace.

"Of course you are forgiven. It is late and I have just sprung some major news on you out of the blue." Fruoa said and Glinda smiled gratefully.

"It is late and you've had a very long and I'm sure very tiring trip." Glinda said as her hostess side started to appear.

"Can I get you something to drink or eat? Coffee maybe?"

"You have coffee here?" Fruoa asked looking around.

"When you live with a sorceress you can have anything anywhere if the need arises." Elphie smiled.

"I see. Okay then some coffee would be nice." Fruoa said with a slight chuckle.

"I'll get right on it." Glinda grinned.

Fruoa watched as Glinda made a coffee service appear on a little table with a wave of what she assumed was a wand and Elphie get a piece of luggage down from on top of the wardrobe. What had just transpired was a jolting reminder to her that she was not working with the governor right now. She was dealing with a nineteen-year-old University student who just became a barely willing head of state and her very overprotective girlfriend. Because of the circumstances in which she had seen the girls together before, she had not really had a chance to see them interact as themselves, but she knew that she was now. They moved about their very homey room looking at, smiling at and touching one another like only two people who have a comfortable and intimate connection do. Fruoa had always considered her herself open-minded, but everything that had had happened since that first tumultuous meeting with the enigmatic Heir Apparent less than a year ago had really put that to the test. She was pleased that she seemed to be passing.

"Here we go, coffee and my best attempt at little cookies. I can do beverages, but food isn't really my strong suit." Glinda smiled as Elphie put the tray on the coffee table.

"I'll take your word for that. I can't fathom how you did any of it." Fruoa smiled.

"I wanted to have special little treat, just to say I'm sorry for my behavior again." Glinda said as she poured coffee.

"Actually, I think it is I who need to apologize to you two. Thank you." Fruoa said as she accepted a cup from Glinda.

"To us? Why would you think that?" Elphie said.

"I've been in a sort of crisis mode for five or six hours, putting the plan for the succession of the new governor into action. It took Glinda's declaration to jolt me out of that. Right now I'm not briefing the new Eminent Thropp, I'm giving my friends Elphaba and her girlfriend Glinda information they need to handle not only a time sensitive issue, but an emotionally sensitive one as well." Fruoa smiled.

"Girlfriend…uh…" Glinda said looking at Elphie who merely nodded.

"I know you are in a time crunch, but there is something you should probably know."

"Is there a problem?" Fruoa asked.

"No, not a problem…"Glinda started.

"Just a new fact of my life." Elphie said

"Okay." Fruoa said with a smile.

"Elphie proposed to me over winter break. We are engaged." Glinda smiled and took the chain from around her neck and Elphie did the same.

"Engaged? As in, to be married?" Fruoa replied as she looked at the rings that were now on both girls' fingers feeling a little confused.

"Yep. Engaged to be married." Glinda grinned.

"Fruoa, I told Glinda that any formal announcement and celebration needed to wait until I told Harluc, you and my family." Elphie said.

"I agreed completely and so did my family." Glinda said.

"It was my intention to do that at spring recess. We told all of Glinda's family and wore our rings publicly in Frottica." Elphie said.

"Our relationship is very open there, and is accepted for the most part. But here at Shiz only our friends know, that's why we are wearing our rings on chains." Glinda said and felt some mixed emotions from Fruoa.

"We understand if this is a little too much for you." She added gently.

"No, no, it's okay. It just took me by surprise is all." Fruoa said honestly.

"Turn about is fair play." Glinda chuckled.

"So says something similar in the diplomat's handbook." Fruoa laughed and they all relaxed.

"All right then, first thing; congratulations. I think this is wonderful news. I know how wonderful and exciting being engaged is. I am honestly very happy for both of you." Fruoa said sincerely and Glinda bounced happily, taking Elphie's hand.

"So what's the second thing?" Elphie said with a smile and a blush, giving in to Glinda's need to play with her fingers.

"Unfortunately, we are in a time crunch. This is wonderful news and you are right, I did need to know. But right now, there are other, more pressing things that need to be dealt with. I hope you know that I'm not, by any means, downplaying your engagement by putting it aside for the time being."

"We don't." Elphie smiled and Glinda nodded in agreement.

"Good. Elphaba, please tell Harluc as soon as you can after you arrive. Just remember that he is not even aware that you two are a couple yet. He won't care, I assure you, but he does need to know." Fruoa smiled.

"I will and I am sure that we will be talking quite a bit." Elphie said with a smile.

"You are very right about that. Harluc will fill you in on everything you need to know. There is also a letter for you in the carriage to get you started. I will explain everything to Glinda over the next couple of days." Fruoa said.

"You're staying here?" Glinda said, very surprised.

"I am. That's what I was trying to explain earlier." Fruoa said with a chuckle and a teasing wink for Glinda, who giggled and smiled sheepishly.

"Then let's get this show on the road. I'll get some things together for Elphie while you give us the scoop." Glinda grinned.

"The scoop?" Elphie chuckled.

"I heard the term from Gotero, he's funny. It means information." Glinda chuckled as she got up and went to start gathering Elphie's things.

"Well I do have a lot of that. First thing is getting Elphaba on her way. Getting her at the very least across the border into Munchkinland before the news of her great grandfather's death becomes public is crucial. And that should not be a problem. What would be optimal is to have her already in residence at Colwen Grounds. That should be possible if she gets on the road within the hour." Fruoa said as she pulled some papers out of her satchel.

"Is there a train out this late?" Glinda asked as she carefully folded undergarments and nightclothes to put in Elphie's bag.

"No train. There is a little used road, but decent road out of Shiz that will allow us to completely bypass the Yellow Brick Road in Gillikin, as well as the Emerald City proper. It goes into the Pine Barrens right here on the outskirts of the Madeleines." Fruoa replied and showed Elphie the road on a map. Glinda came over to look, very intrigued by the whole thing.

"You're kidding? How did you know about this?" Elphie asked.

"Several alternate routes out of Shiz and Gillikin were scouted out when you started school, just in case." Fruoa replied.

"Just in case? You know never mind. In a disturbing way, that makes sense." Elphie sighed.

"We were planning in telling you at some point. It just never came up before now." Fruoa said.

"See, annoying isn't it Elphie?" Glinda chuckled as she went through the wardrobe to get Elphie some clothes.

"So noted." Elphie smiled.

"Quick topic change please?" Glinda chuckled after she gave Elphie a triumphant humph and hair-toss.

"Yes Glinda?" Fruoa smiled, enjoying the interplay between the girls.

"Will Elphie have any public appearances and what's the weather like?" Glinda asked.

"The weather is much milder than here and save for a brief stepping out onto the terrace to confirm that the new Eminent Thropp is actually at Colwen Grounds, she won't be in public at all before you arrive."

"So I do get to arrive?" Glinda asked innocently.

"Yes you do, but I will get to that in a bit."

"That's all I need to know. Carry on." Glinda chuckled and proceeded to select clothes.

"It's not necessarily a comfortable trip Elphaba, but it is not all that bad either and it is fairly quick. You will be at the Crossroads Inn in two hours, possibly less. There you will be put into a more comfortable carriage and continue on in a more normal way. Maril, with your permission, will ride with you for the first leg and brief you."

"Maril's here?" Glinda asked as she looked between two outfits then made a choice.

"He and some guards are outside. We came together in the carriage that will take Elphaba back. Another carriage with a driver and guard will be here soon, if they are not already, to take you and me."

"You're staying here with me?" Glinda asked expectantly.

"You might as well jump to when she will be allowed to join me. She might not survive otherwise." Elphie chuckled.

"All right." Fruoa smiled.

"Goody!" Glinda said with what Elphie could tell were very sleepy bubbles.

"It was never my intention to lead you to believe that you would not be allowed to come to Colwen Grounds, Glinda. But going with Elphaba right now would be very complicated and impractical for a variety of reasons. But mainly because I need your help."

"My help?" Glinda said as she put Elphie's dress boots into the bag then headed for the bathroom.

"Harluc and I want to minimize the disruption to Elphaba's studies, and your lives as much as we can, but it is not going to be easy. Elphaba you will need to be in Munchkinland for at least three weeks, maybe a month."

"A month!" Glinda protested poking her head out of the bathroom.

"That is what Harluc calls the worst case scenario. The ins and outs are going to be explained later, but for Elphaba's sake, we are doing this officially and by the book and that is where you come in Glinda. I need to go through official channels here to get her an extended absence from school and through her department to make arrangements for lessons and a tutor if one should be required. We can even get her laboratory time at Emerald College if her instructors feel that is necessary."

"Are you serious?" Elphie said in disbelief.

"Very. You are Head of State now, whatever you need can be had." Fruoa replied.

"It actually makes sense sweetheart. They can't threaten your status if you attending to official family business and are keeping up with your lessons and ole Horrible wouldn't dare try to throw the Governor of Munchkinland out of school or out of her dorm room." Glinda chuckled as she put Elphie's toiletries into her bag then zipped it up.

"I guess so." Elphie sighed, realizing just how complicated this all was.

"She is very correct Elphaba. I figured Glinda could point me in the right direction and I can take care of your official business here while she is in class then when she is finished for the week, we will come to Colwen Grounds. We'll work out the logistics of her returning to Shiz and coming back after that."

"What do you mean returning to Shiz?" Glinda said empathicly as she laid out Elphie's travel clothes.

"Lyndie, being gone for three weeks isn't any more possible for you than it is for me. Besides who is going to get my homework for me. You'll come on weekends." Elphie said calmly as the got up to give Glinda a hug.

"Long weekends." Glinda pouted.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Elphie smiled looking at Fruoa.

"We can work this out however we need to." Fruoa said rising from her chair.

"Glinda, both Harluc and I are going to do our best to make this as easy on both of you as we can, I promise. We can all talk about it together when you and I get there." Fruoa said.

"I'm okay and I understand, I honestly do. I'm just tired and missing Elphie already." Glinda said with a little sniffle, which Elphie comforted with a kiss to her temple.

"Is that bag ready?" Fruoa asked, not wanting to rush them, but needing to anyway.

"Yes." Glinda said then yawned.

"I'll take it on down then and check in with Maril to tell him that Elphaba is nearly ready to go and get the other driver to get us rooms at the nearby Inn. Elphaba, why don't you pack up some of your books and study materials to take with you now as well. You'll have time to study." Fruoa smiled.

"I will do that. But Fruoa, can you…would it be possible for you to stay here with Glinda instead of staying at the Inn?" Elphie asked.

"Yes please, I would like that." Glinda said nodding in agreement.

"That will be possible and I think I would like that as well. I'll go check in with my handsome fiancée and get my things. I'll be back in a few minutes." Fruoa smiled as she put on her coat.

X

After Elphie shut the door behind Fruoa, she pulled Glinda against her chest and Glinda curled up, closing her eyes and soaking in as much of her Elphie as she could. Elphie rubbed small gentle circles on Glinda's back and leaned her cheek on the top of Glinda's head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"It's going to be all right my precious girl." Elphie said softly after a few long, quiet and necessary moments. Glinda pulled away from her and smiled slightly.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you." She chuckled then leaned in for a kiss.

"I'd better gather my books." Elphie said when they parted, then started another kiss.

"And go get dressed. Unless you want to sneak into Munchkinland in your jammies. Glinda giggled when they parted.

"I could loan you my bunny slippers so your toesies won't get cold."

"Thank you for the thought, but it might be unseemly for the Eminent Thropp to be seen in…bunny slippers." Elphie smiled as she went to the study nook.

"Oh I don't know. A little whimsy might do those old Ministers some good." Glinda grinned.

"Well that would be slightly safer than being launched from our bed and land in the chambers mid happy ending." Elphie smiled.

"Oh my! I'd forgotten about that." Glinda laughed.

"Just gather you books Elphie I'll pack them while you dress." She added with a chuckle as Elphie started to put books into her smaller piece of luggage.

"You are taking this rather well, I'm concerned." Elphie said only half joking as she stacked books and notebooks on their little table.

"It was inevitable. I just wish it hadn't happened so soon. But I'm trying to look at it this way, when you are done with this, you will be done for all intents and purposes. Your life will be yours." Glinda smiled as she handed Elphie her travel clothes.

"That's not quite accurate my sweet. My life will be ours." Elphie smiled.

"I love you, I just do. I won't balk at whatever schedule you set for my comings and goings Elphie, I promise." Glinda said.

"I know Lyndie, we'll figure it out." Elphie said then they heard a light tapping on the door.

"Go dress Your Eminence." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie and gave her a light push in the direction of the bathroom,

"Your adoring public awaits." She added.

"You are not in the least bit amusing." Elphie said and shut the door with purpose, making Glinda giggle.

"Yes I am." Glinda sing-songed then opened their dorm room door.

"You are what?" Fruoa smiled as she came into the room.

"Amusing, in spite of what your new governor thinks. " Glinda said loudly enough for Elphie to hear.

"She's overly tired." Elphie said, cracking the bathroom door slightly.

"Elphie's getting dressed, I'm going to pack her books and then she will be ready to go." Glinda chuckled as she took Fruoa's valise.

"Good, Maril said they do need to get on the road. Thank you Glinda."

"What is Elphie facing when she gets there?" Glinda asked as she started to put books into Elphie's bag.

"I'm curious about that as well." Elphie said from the bathroom.

"Just some low key meetings actually. There is a traditional five days of mourning before the official funeral. Things will get rather hectic after that and you will be more in the public eye. But Harluc will fill you in."

"So that means that when we get there this weekend, she shouldn't be too busy, right." Glinda smiled as she added some things from Elphie's desk, including her flute, to the bag then started to write a quick note to put in as well.

"Not so busy that she won't be able to spend time with you. Subsequent visits will be busier though." Fruoa smiled as she watched Glinda put a pair of slippers shaped like rabbits into the bag with the books before she zipped it up.

"Shhh." Glinda giggled softly to the amused woman as Elphie came out of the bathroom.

"Books are all ready Elphie. Why don't you put your journal and some other fun reading into your cloth satchel to keep with you."

"That's a good idea Lyndie." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Fruoa, how is Nessa taking the news?" Elphie asked as she put her journal into the satchel.

"As of when I left she didn't know. We are hoping that we can keep it that way until you arrive."

"How is that possible?" Elphie asked and Glinda used the fact that she was occupied to write another note to put into her love's satchel.

"It was late afternoon when your great grandfather was found by his valet in the private office in his apartment, when he came to help him get ready for dinner with some local mayors. The only people that knew as of when I left were the valet, the First Minister, Harluc and me. Devi is going to be contacted and will there by the time you arrive. She will be told as well. Nessarose was with your Nanny visiting with some friends in Center Munch."

"Friends?" Glinda asked and Elphie looked surprised.

"Some daughters of a few of her tutors and other upper caste people get together a few times a month for tea and such. She was invited and I suggested it would be good for her to socialize with some same age peers. Harluc will give you all the details of your sister's goings on. You'll be surprised."

"I am already." Elphie smiled.

"She was not due to see him again until breakfast, so chances are very good that you will be there by then. They had breakfast together every morning." Fruoa smiled.

"And Shell?" Elphie said as she put the last thing in her satchel.

"Harluc sent a wire to your father, but did not go into detail. It wasn't uncommon for your great grandfather to summon Shell in this manner and your father always had him there fairly quickly. He should show up before the mourning period ends." Fruoa said.

"Okay good. Well I guess my things are ready to go." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphaba, listen to me please, you too Glinda. This is important." Fruoa said in a sisterly way and the two girls looked at her expectantly.

"Nothing is the same at Colwen Grounds any more, nothing at all. I mean no disrespect to your great grandfather, but he was the main reason for the contentious atmosphere you always encountered there. I'm not saying that you will not be under pressure, or facing stressful situations, but not like before. You are in charge Elphaba, completely. I know this will be hard for you to accept, but what you say goes, what you ask for you will get, no questions, no hesitation and no condescension. You are the Eminent Thropp and you will be respected as such because save for a very few people no one knows that you will not be."

"I hope I'm ready for this." Elphie said.

"I think you are, Harluc does as well. He and I will take care of a lot of the official work and deflect things that can wait until Nessa can deal with them. But there will be decisions that need to be made and you will have to make them, at least appearance wise. Harluc will talk to you in depth when you arrive and you will be briefed continuously on what's going on so the surprises will be minimal, we hope.

"I trust you two." Elphie smiled.

"Me too." Glinda agreed.

"I'm glad. There is one other thing and this is very important as well. I know that you dislike the formality and pomp of all of this, but you need to grin and bear it, so to speak, for Nessa's sake if nothing else. Because of her age, she will need that sort of structure to help her settle into her role. Harluc and I will be appropriately formal with you when we are in the presence of others, but will be more casual when we are alone with you. And as for Maril, just let him be the duty bound, traditional man he is and guard the Eminent Thropp as is expected and proper." Fruoa smiled.

"I will do as you ask as best I can. I started this and I want to do it properly." Elphie sighed.

"Thank you. I meant it when I said that we are going to make this as easy on you as we can. But right now, you have to go." Fruoa said and Elphie nodded.

"I'll take these and wait for you at the carriage." She said as she picked up the valise and the satchel.

"I'll be right there." Elphie said.

This time as soon as the door closed Glinda pulled Elphie into a searing kiss and as soon as they parted Elphie started one of their long, slow reassuring ones.

"And I believe in you all though you never asked me. Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you." Glinda sang softly as they gazed into each other's eyes when they parted.

"Have a good cry then sleep my precious girl." Elphie said softly as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

"I will, to both. I have a busy couple of days ahead attending to the unofficial affairs of my very own Eminent Thropp." Glinda said with a tiny smile.

"I know you will leave nothing undone, you are very good at these things." Elphie smiled.

"Sleep at some point before I get there and let Devi take care of you. Please Elphie." Glinda said.

"I promise. I'll be fine Lyndie. I'm going to miss you, but I feel better just knowing that you will be with Fruoa." Elphie said.

"And I'm glad that I get to help." Glinda smiled then they just looked at one another.

"You need to go Elphie." She said at last.

"I know. My destiny awaits." Elphie replied with a slight smile.

"Several actually." Glinda chuckled softly.

"I'll get my robe on and walk you down."

"No my sweet. Just let me kiss you goodbye here, please." Elphie replied quietly.

"I need to get into formal mode on the way down." She added with a slight smile.

"Okay my love, that makes sense. But I would really like it if you left me wobbly. And since you are a politician now, you must make your constituency happy." Glinda said with a mischievous grin and giggle.

"You are Gilkineese, not Munchkin." Elphie smiled.

"I am Munchkin by going to be married to one. That counts." Glinda said with certainty.

"I see. I'm glad I was informed of that. It might have been my first faux pas as governor."

"I do what I can to help." Glinda giggled.

"Yes you do. And so shall I." Elphie said then brushed her lips against Glinda's.

Elphie kissed Glinda with everything she had. She caressed her check as she teased her with soft kisses before letting her tongue take over to seek entry and slowly explore. Glinda moaned softly as she reciprocated and they savored the kiss hungrily, knowing that it would need to last them for days.

"I love you my precious girl, with all of my heart. And I will be counting the minutes until you join me." Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear as they held one another when they parted.

"I love you too Elphie, deeply and completely." Glinda said then reluctantly pulled away. She was trying very hard to be strong for Elphie's sake.

"They are waiting for you, you need to go. Please send word when you get there."

"Of course my sweet." Elphie said then kissed Glinda again very thoroughly then they walked to the door.

"Goodnight my precious girl." Elphie said as she put on her cloak.

"Goodnight my precious love." Glinda said with tears in her eyes as she handed Elphie her umbrella and gloves.

Elphie wiped the tears from her love's eyes, kissed her softly one last time then forced herself to walk out of the door. She hated all of this, but leaving Glinda most of all. Knowing that she would be crying herself to sleep broke Elphie's heart. Against her will she turned at the stairway door and saw her precious Lyndie standing there in her nightgown with tears streaming down her face. When Glinda gave her a slight wave and tried to smile, Elphie nearly ran back to her to sweep her into her arms and tell her they'd work this out a different way. Instead, she blew her love a kiss then disappeared into the stairwell, wiping tears of frustration off of her cheeks.

Glinda saw Elphie turn towards her and mustered as much courage as she could in order to wave and smile at her love. When Elphie blew her a kiss, she could see tears forming in her love's black eyes and had to fight the urge to run to her. Instead, she shut the door and threw herself onto her bed, sobbing her heart out.


	37. Chapter 37

Fruoa sat in the pink overstuffed chair that was in what Glinda had explained to her was the sitting area, sipping hot coffee. She had no idea why it was hot, but Glinda had waved a wand, chanted some words and assured her that when she awoke in the morning it would still be hot and fresh. And it was. Magic completely baffled her, but it did seem to be useful.

She looked over to the bed in the nook, which she now knew was Elphaba's, at the sleeping blonde holding a little rag doll. When she had returned to the room the previous night Glinda had been in that bed, crying her heart out. But she had been warned that was probably what she would find, so it hadn't surprised her. She smiled as she remembered the conversation that she had with Elphaba before she got into the carriage to leave.

"_Fruoa, thank you again staying here with Glinda. She really could handle it, but this will make us both feel better. The only nights we've really spent apart since we started dating were…just thank you."_

"_It's my pleasure Elphaba, really. This will work out to my benefit as well. I'll get to know Glinda better and we will be able to confer more easily to make sure that all your business here is taken care of."_

"_That's true. Fruoa she will more than likely still be crying when you return upstairs. She is okay, that's just how she vents out upsetting emotions."_

"_Oh you don't have to tell me about the value of a good cathartic cry. I indulge in them from time to time myself. You'd better get into the carriage now Elphaba. Glinda and I will see you in a few days."_

"_Okay. I'm doing what I know is right, but it is hard… she's my whole world Fruoa and I hate it when she is upset."_

"_Don't worry Elphaba, I'll look after her."_

"_Thank you."_

Fruoa chuckled softly as she looked at the folded sheet of notepaper on the little coffee table in front of her. The new Eminent Thropp had asked to be able to write that so hesitantly that she reminded again her to just ask for what she needed or wanted with confidence. She wasn't sure that would ever happen, given the girl's nature, but she did know that Elphaba would try her best.

A soft murmur that sounded like a giggle broke into Fruoa's thoughts and she saw Glinda shift under the covers, curling up into a ball. It hadn't taken very long after she had arrived back in the room the previous night for Glinda to stop crying. She had assured the very unhappy girl that she understood the value of a good cry and reassured her that Elphaba was not walking into a bad situation.

"…_And Harluc is going to explain everything to her, right?"_

Fruoa could still hear the slight sniffle in Glinda's voice and couldn't help but smile at how much she had sounded like a little girl in that moment. But Fruoa knew that right below the unhappy sniffle and need for reassurance beat the heart of a strong woman and a fierce protector. She found Glinda to be a very interesting dichotomy. A girly girl socialite, all frills, painted nails, giggles, curls and innocent sensuality, who would cut the Wizard himself down to size in an instant and take no prisoners doing it, if someone she loved was threatened. Leather and lace, her mother used to call it. And she pulled them both off with grace, elegance, style and some little girl giggles and sniffles.

"_Right. He will brief her on everything and be with her whenever she has to meet with someone."_

"_And Devi will make sure that she eats?"_

"_Devi is going to meet with the head chef and make sure that every meal is catered to her first and anyone else dining with her second."_

"_Does Devi know that when all else fails, Elphie will usually eat fruit?"_

"I don't know, but you can brief Devi on everything she needs to know about how to take care of Elphaba when you get there."

"_I'm being silly aren't I?"_

"_No, you are being a protective, loving fiancée. Did you know that when Maril was promoted to Captain of the Diplomatic security Force, he was moved to Officer's Quarters in a new barracks. I went to the Officer's Mess Sergeant and explained to him that Maril was allergic to strawberries and a certain kind of cheese."_

"_You did?!"_

The look on Glinda's face when she heard that was priceless, and that little revelation seemed to give her whatever it was she needed to feel better about the situation. Fruoa told her the rest of the story, but Glinda's focus had shifted and she was listening as she made room in her wardrobe and got things ready for a hot bath.

The hot bath and whatever Glinda had put in it for her were pure decadence after her hurried leaving preparations and rushed trip. She had started to ask her what it was as she came out of the bathroom, but Glinda was already asleep in her fiancée's bed, holding a doll that smelled like cloves.

Fruoa shook her head and smiled as the murmurings from the bed brought her back into the early morning present once again. She refilled her coffee cup with still steaming hot coffee then settled back with her list of things she needed to do that day, writing 'Ask G what was in that wonderful bath and why her doll smells like cloves' at the top.

X

Elphie looked out of the window of her carriage into the moonlit early morning. She saw a sentry hurry off on a horse as they passed through the first gate of Colwen Grounds, no doubt to alert the palace that the new Eminent Thropp had arrived. She could not even begin to imagine what awaited her, even with the things that Harluc had told her in his letter and what Maril had briefed her on during the first leg of their trip. She reminded herself many times during the second leg to just trust her advisors as she had in the past and it would work out…in between thinking about what she left behind and if it was going to be different when she returned to it.

"Just take a deep breath Elphaba, you are not facing this alone." Elphie said quietly to herself as the carriage passed through the second gate and she felt the extreme need to pace.

"_Go dress Your Eminence, Your adoring public awaits."_ She heard her love's giggled comment in her head and relaxed just a little.

"I love that giggle and that girl." Elphie smiled slightly.

"And your adoring public for today will just be Devi, Harluc, Maril, a few unavoidable attendants and guards, and of course Nessa." She heard in Glinda's best giggly tone and chuckled softly at how she managed to hear very Glinda like giggled comments in her head.

"I wouldn't call Nessa adoring." Elphie said quietly.

"To me anyway, but she did adore great grandfather. I wonder if she has found out yet. And if she has I'll bet others have too and…"

"Don't fret my love, Harluc will give you the scoop." She heard Glinda giggle in her head and smiled.

"All right Lyndie, I get it. I'm over thinking this. Devi and Harluc will take care of everything." Elphie said quietly.

"That's my girl. And you let them, especially Devi. I'm not sure that the Munchkins would look kindly on me yelling at their governor for not eating and sleeping." The sweet giggly voice that she loved told her.

The carriage pulling to a halt broke into Elphie's thoughts and as she prepared to exit, she wondered if she should talk to Chaxi about why and how she talked to herself in this manner and if it was normal.

X

As Glinda's eyes fluttered open, she smelled wood ash and cloves, sighed contentedly and snuggled back into the pillow. Then she sighed unhappily when she remembered why she was in Elphie's bed and opened her eyes again hoping it had all been a dream, but knowing that it wasn't. She rolled over so that she was facing the sitting area and saw Fruoa sitting in the pink chair, looking at some notes and sipping coffee.

"Morning Fruoa." Glinda said with a smile as she sat up.

"Well good morning Glinda. Did you sleep well?" Fruoa smiled in reply as she put down her notepad.

"I did. And no offense, but I sort of hoped that you were a dream." Glinda chuckled.

"Sorry. But Maril says that I dance like one if that's any help." Fruoa said and Glinda laughed.

"This will surely help though. Her Eminence instructed me to give this to you as soon as you awoke, if at all possible." She said as she took the note over to the bed.

"She left me a note." Glinda grinned as she took it from Fruoa.

"I really like her."

"Apparently the feeling is very mutual." Fruoa chuckled as she went back to her chair.

"Coffee Glinda?"

"Oh no thanks. I need to get going so we can have breakfast before my class. How did you sleep?" Glinda said as she fingered the note in her hands.

"Like a log, as my grandfather always said."

"I hope that means you slept well." Glinda laughed.

"It does. Go read your note." Fruoa smiled and Glinda nodded as she bounced off of the bed. Fruoa watched her all but skip into the bathroom, trying to remember if she had ever been that excited about a note.

Glinda opened the paper and grinned broadly at seeing Elphie's small precise script on the page.

"My precious girl,

Thank you for understanding and doing what you have to do to help me get through this. All I can focus on right now is that at the end of whatever awaits will be you, just as you always are, my life, my love, my Lyndie. I promise we will do something very special together when our lives resume at Shiz. I love you more with every breath I take and every thought that I think.

_Your adoring fiancée."_

Glinda read the note several times, sniffling more each time.

"Sweet Oz how I love her, I just do." Glinda said to her reflection as she closed the note. She stripped off her clothes, and started to get ready as quickly as she could.

Without giving it a second thought, she finished up and went out into the room in her undergarments to get her clothes.

"I was thinking." Glinda started as she went to the wardrobe.

"That you should talk to Elphie's advisor, Professor Thiol first."

"All right." Fruoa chuckled and Glinda looked at her realizing that she was standing there in her undergarments.

"Oops I'm sorry. I'll go back and finish dressing."

"No need on my account, please." Fruoa smiled.

"Now what were you saying about Elphaba's advisor."

"Okay…well I figure that since Elphie is an AS student and her schedule is very specialized, he would be the logical choice. He can coordinate what she needs with her instructors." Glinda said as she slipped on her skirt and sweater then fussed with it in the mirror.

"Well that does make sense. But don't we need something official from the Headmistress first, to show that she is officially excused."

"Madame Morrible first, oh Oz no. She really does not like Elphie at all." Glinda said as she grabbed her shoes and stockings and went to sit on Elphie's bed.

"I remember you mentioned that when I was here last. So you weren't kidding about her trying to throw Elphaba out of school." Fruoa said as she jotted things on her notepad.

"Nope, but she'd have a time of it. Her department loves her. They know her and what she can do and she has Lofier on her side as well. She is well respected and they know that she can either keep up or catch up with no trouble at all. With her department's approval and her class work settled all should go fairly smoothly with Madame Horrible." Glinda smiled proudly as she buckled her shoe.

"Your Head Mistress is quite a mystery. Seeing as how she shamelessly catered to Harluc…"

"And my parents." Glinda giggled, as she made sure that she had all her things for class.

"And other rich and powerful people I'm sure, why she dislikes Elphaba so much doesn't quite fit in with her…let's just say, her personality." Fruoa chuckled and Glinda laughed out loud.

"Very diplomatic." Glinda said as she went to get Elphie's note.

"I've always thought that was because Elphie didn't try to use her title or anything else to court her favor like a lot of the other girls did and she didn't have parents or guardians here for her to…impress with her 'see how I dote on your daughter' skills." Glinda giggled.

"Very diplomatic." Fruoa chuckled.

"Are we ready to go?" She added as she put her notes into an elegant leather case with the Colwen Grounds crest on it.

"Yep." Glinda said as she put Elphie's note in the little box where she kept all her others.

"Fruoa, I've been wondering something."

"All right, but first, do we need our coats to go to breakfast?" Fruoa asked,

"No, The café is downstairs, but I figured we would just leave from there." Glinda said as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"That will be fine. Now what was it that you have been wondering?" Fruoa smiled as she draped her coat over her arm.

"Why didn't Elphie automatically get a private room?" Glinda said as they left the room.

"Ah, well the short and highly edited answer is that her great grandfather would not allow anyone to pull strings on her behalf or even permit her name to be added to the private room lottery." Fruoa said.

"It's a good thing that I was taught not to speak ill of the dead." Glinda said.

"But that didn't stop us."

"You're kidding." Glinda said in true surprise.

"Well at least from giving one string a good yank." Fruoa smiled.

"Getting her in one of the large rooms." Glinda said in an 'ah-ha' voice and Fruoa nodded.

"I knew her title had something to do with that. I even teased her about it."

"Harluc thought that it was the least Colwen Grounds could do after making it so difficult for her to go to Shiz at all." Fruoa said as they put their coats and things on a table in the café.

"By the time she was finally granted permission to come here, the deadline for the lottery had passed. Harluc was assigned to take care of her final arrangements and used his position as Ambassador to get her into one of the large rooms." She continued as she followed Glinda to the counter. They put their conversation on hold and looked over the menu. Glinda made some recommendations and they placed their orders then headed back to the table.

"She doesn't know anything about that, does she?" Glinda asked as they sat down.

"No. At the time, no one was telling her much of anything useful and didn't really seem to care if she was informed or even if everything was taken care of. Harluc was still taking care of last minute financial details the day she left for school."

"I'll never understand that place." Glinda sighed.

"Quite frankly Harluc didn't really understand why Elphaba was treated as she was either. And I found the whole thing very unsettling. I've been working for politicians and diplomats for a long time, but I've never been a part of anything like that meeting we had in your formal parlor. After you read us the riot act, Harluc and I had a long talk and decided to toss the figurative diplomatic handbook out of the window and wing it." Fruoa chuckled.

"You have no idea what absolutely terrible timing you had. You really couldn't have picked a worse one if you had planned it." Glinda laughed.

"We got that impression rather quickly." Fruoa smiled then thanked the server who brought their breakfast plates.

"That handbook you tossed was that the one that had turn about is fair play in it." Glinda grinned then took a bite of bacon.

"Actually that, in one version or another, is a political staple. We just retooled it a bit for the new improved one." Fruoa said as she spooned fruit into her bowl of hot cereal.

"And along those lines, there is something that I have been wondering as well."

"Okay." Glinda said as she bounced just a little, loving that she was able to talk so freely about her love.

"You wrote the reply message that day didn't you?"

"Elphie told me to, but I would have insisted anyway. Whatever she would have said would…would not have been in the least bit diplomatic or polite. And possibly not even legal." Glinda giggled.

"Well at least we have come a long way since then." Fruoa chuckled.

"Thankfully. I have one more query before we switch gears to the current situation." Glinda said.

"Go ahead."

"The raise in her allowance that Elphie got after her ceremonies, was that an automatic thing or a you all thing." Glinda asked as she cut her waffle.

"It was automatic when she turned nineteen. She will get a raise every year that she is in school and since she is going to revert to her Heir Apparent title, a very hefty stipend when she graduates. She will actually be very well off."

"Oh please do not tell her any of this yet. Money matters make her a little nuts. She really dislikes dealing with it."

"Harluc got that impression, that's why when the need arises he works through her trust executor. Mr. Kwenyo is very devoted to both her and her affairs it seems."

"He considers her like a daughter. Actually, he is on the list of things I need to do before we leave. He should be informed." Glinda said.

"You have a list?" Fruoa said with an amused chuckle.

"Elphie and I find them useful to keep track of things we need to discuss when we don't see each other much during the week." Glinda grinned.

"I see." Fruoa smiled as she removed her notepad from her case.

"Why don't we compare lists?"

"I feel very official, taking care of the Governor of Munchkinland's affairs." Glinda giggled as she took the sketchpad she had doodled things on out of her book bag.

"Well you can't get more official that the Eminent Thropp's fiancée, unofficially speaking. Shall we get to work?" Fruoa laughed.

"I'm ready and glad I can do something to help her. It helps me not miss her so much." Glinda said with a sad smile.

"Then let's get started." Fruoa smiled and patted Glinda's hand.

X

"Are you ready Miss Elphaba?" Maril said kindly from outside the open doorway of the carriage.

"I think so." Elphie replied quietly.

"And Maril. Thank you for helping make this as easy as it can be for me."

"It is my pleasure Your Eminence, I promise." Maril smiled as he held out his hand. Elphie took it and exited the carriage. To her relief the only people standing there were Devi and one man in a porter's livery.

"Good morning Your Eminence." Devi said with curtsy. The porter merely bowed deeply.

"Good morning Devi." Elphie smiled then nodded to the porter, releasing him to go and get her bags.

"It is good to see you again Miss Elphaba, I just wish that it was under better circumstances. Such a tragedy." The woman said.

"I know." Elphie said, not sure how to respond.

"There is much to be attended to, but nothing that can not wait until you have freshened up and rested from your journey." Devi said with a matronly cluck.

"Devi, I appreciate you putting your life on hold to come and assist me. It means more than I can say." Elphie said sincerely.

"I assure you Miss, it is both my honor and my pleasure. Now come child, your suite has been prepared and your room readied." Devi said gently, knowing that shy and reserved girl had been thrown very abruptly into this situation before she was ready to be. Elphie smiled at Devi then nodded to the porter who was bowing as he went by with her bags.

"Ambassador Danim told me that Miss Gruity was staying at Shiz to tend to the affairs surrounding your extended absence. Will Miss Glinda be returning with her?" Devi asked as they walked into the palace.

"Yes she will be, sometime tomorrow evening. But she will have to return to school. We are going to work it out so she can be here on weekends." Elphie replied.

"I'm sure having your friend here for even the weekends will be nice for you." Devi smiled.

"She really was disappointed that she couldn't come with me now."

"Everyone is having to adapt quickly. Your roommate understands that I'm sure."

"She does and she is glad that she can help Miss Gruity. Devi, has my sister awakened yet?" Elphie said as they walked through the dimly lit and quiet family area.

"No, not yet. Harluc was hoping that he could talk to you before you talked to her and your Nanny."

"Is he waiting in his office?" Elphie asked.

"He went to his room in the visitors wing a few hours ago. He was notified of your arrival when your carriage pulled in. He will be waiting for you in the Eminent Thropp's office whenever you have freshened up and had something to eat." Devi said as they walked into the suite.

"Devi would it be proper for him to join me for breakfast in here? I'm really not up to being out and about in the palace yet." Elphie said honestly, but really just not wanting to tell Harluc her news in her office.

"I think that would be proper. I'll take care of it after I unpack your bag." Devi smiled.

"I also need to send word to Glinda and Fruoa that I arrived safely."

"Of course. Why don't you draft a note while I unpack and I'll have it sent out by special messenger when I take care of breakfast." Devi smiled.

"All right." Elphie smiled settling down a bit, as things seemed to be falling into place. But she was still a little on edge though and she missed Glinda.

"This bag has my books in it. I'll unpack it, perhaps in the library."

"You can feel free to set up a study area in your small office if you like. No one will bother you in here. They may interrupt with business if you are in the library."

"That sounds reasonable. I'll just put it in there and unpack later. Talking to Harluc and dealing with Nessa takes priority now."

"Just don't forget that note Miss Elphaba. I'll get your things ready so you can have a bath and lay you out some fresh clothes."

"Thank you Devi. Glinda will appreciate you taking care of me, at least as much as I do."

"That's why I am here Elphaba. There's some note paper and envelopes in the desk drawer in the office." Devi smiled as she picked up the lighter valise. Elphie smiled at her, took the other bag and the satchel and went into the office.

Devi went into the smaller of the two bedrooms and set about getting Elphie's things in order. As she did, she thought about her conversation with the Ambassador. He had told her that he wanted this suite to be for Elphaba, not for the Eminent Thropp, as much as it could be, so that she could have a real refuge. He also told her to not be afraid to offer suggestions; guidance or anything that she thought might help, especially these first few days. Devi understood why he said that as soon as her young charge had stepped out of the carriage. More than anything she thought that the girl looked a little lost and confused and given who she had become not that long ago and how things had been for her on previous visits, it was understandable. Devi laid out oil bottles and the soft cloths that were with them, as well as her other toiletries then went to get some towels from the small bathroom nearby.

When everything was put away, and a change of clothes was laid out, she went to the small office and saw Elphie sitting at the desk, holding an envelope in her hands. She knew enough about how the girl worked to know that once she had talked to the Ambassador and knew more about what was going on, she would settle into her role.

"Is that ready to go?" Devi asked quietly, but Elphie jumped anyway.

"Yes, it is."

"Good. I'll take that and you go freshen up. I will send this, talk to the Ambassador then order breakfast for you two. Is there anything in particular that you would like?" Devi asked.

"Something light. I'm not very hungry." Elphie replied as she handed Devi the note.

"Light it is. You'll have about an hour."

"I'll be ready." Elphie smiled. Before she went into her room, she went into the Master bedroom, Glinda's room and looked around. Just knowing that her love would be sleeping there the next night was comforting.

"_And bathing, don't forget that wonderful sunken tub."_ She heard a sweet voice giggle in her head.

"How can I." Elphie whispered.

"_Go dress Your Eminence, you mustn't keep the dashing diplomat waiting." _The giggle said.

"_We will talk later before you go to sleep."_

"Of that I have no doubt, none at all." Elphie chuckled, not even caring if talking to herself like this was normal or not.

X

"Professor Thiol will be right with you ladies." The woman who had shown them into the head of the Chemistry department's office said.

"Thank you." Fruoa smiled.

"This office looks more like a little lab." Glinda chuckled.

"Elphie's will probably look like this too.

"Well everyone needs their tools of the trade close at hand." Fruoa laughed.

"Which is especially interesting when you are going to be sharing your space with a military man."

"I'll bet." Glinda giggled.

"Well Miss Upland, I hope you are not coming to tell me that my favorite budding young chemist is ill. We were worried when she did not show up for her early lab." The professor said as he strode into the room.

"Hi Professor. No, Elphie's not ill. She's Governor of Munchkinland." Glinda said.

"She what?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just blurt. Professor Thiol, may I present Miss Fruoa Gruity, Elphie's assistant at Colwen Grounds. She will explain everything." Glinda said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Gruity." The man said extending his hand.

"You as well sir. And yes, your favorite budding young chemist is temporarily the new Governor of Munchkinland. " Fruoa smiled.

"Well this is certainly intriguing." The man said as he sat in his chair.

"I need to make arrangements for an official extended absence for Elphaba, three weeks to possibly a month. Glinda thought that perhaps, as her advisor, you would be the appropriate person to help me get started." Fruoa said and Glinda nodded.

"That was a smart thought Miss Upland, starting with her class work and working back." The Professor said after a few moments of thought.

"Thank you Professor. I don't want Elphie to lose her status." Glinda said.

"And we will arrange it so that she will not. I will provide you with all of the assistance you need Miss Gruity."

"Thank you Professor." Fruoa said and Glinda grinned happily.

"Do you have class now Miss Upland?" The Professor smiled at a beaming Glinda.

"Oh yes. I'm going. Thank you Professor Thiol." Glinda said with a sheepish grin.

"I'll see you for lunch Glinda." Fruoa said then Glinda waved at them and hurried from the room.

"I'm assuming that Elphaba is already gone." The Professor said.

"She left late last night. Is that a problem?" Fruoa asked.

"It shouldn't be, this is an unusual situation and you are authorized to act on her behalf, I'm assuming."

"I am." Fruoa confirmed.

"Then let's get started. Let me go send word to her instructors for a meeting and then you can explain what happened."

"All right. I appreciate this Professor. I know it is an inconvenience." Fruoa said.

"Not really. This does need to be done properly. If you will excuse me. I'll be back in a moment." The professor said and Fruoa smiled and nodded. When he was out the door, she let out a sigh of relief that Glinda had been correct and took some papers from her case.

X

"Hello Elphaba." Harluc said as he came into the room and held out his hand. Elphie was already standing because Devi had announced him a few minutes earlier, while she had been sitting in Glinda's room thinking about telling Harluc that she was engaged.

"Good morning Harluc." Elphie smiled as she took the man's hand.

"Thank you for coming up here to talk."

"Not a problem. Thank you for getting here so quickly. This took us all by surprise." Harluc said as he held a chair at the small dining table that had been set up for her.

"Harluc I know we have a great deal to discuss and I will need to talk to Nessa very soon, but there is something very important that I need to tell you first." Elphie said.

"All right." Harluc said.

"I'm not exactly sure how to start." Elphie said.

"Just say it Elphaba, we know how to work together, and frankly after your last few visits I'm not sure anything would surprise me." Harluc chuckled.

"Glinda and I are engaged to be married." Elphie said flat out, as she pulled her ring out from under her blouse.

"Except maybe that." Harluc said after a few beats.

"You are not kidding are you? No…you don't kid."

"I'll explain it to you Harluc. I'm sorry I just said it like that. Glinda is much better with this, but Fruoa suggested that I tell you first thing."

"Fruoa knows?" Harluc said still looking a little stunned.

"May I start from the beginning? It will be easier." Elphie sighed.

"Please do." Harluc said.

Elphie told Harluc about when they started to date, Glinda's parents for permission to court and for her hand in marriage, how things were in Frottica, who else knew, what Glinda had told her about Fruoa figuring out they were a couple and how she had planned on telling him and her family at spring recess.

"Well in hindsight, this does explain a great deal." Harluc said after downing a glass of juice.

"We hear that a lot." Elphie said nervously.

"Okay, Okay. This does add some minor complications to the mix, but nothing insurmountable and nothing that has to be dealt with right away.

"Complications, what complications?" Elphie said, bristling just a little.

"Wait… wait. I'm doing this wrong. That's official stuff…personal first." Harluc said quickly.

"Congratulations. Your announcement took me by surprise is all. Not an easy feat, by the way."

"It's okay if you are taken aback Harluc really. Believe me, I know Munchkin attitudes on this issue." Elphie said.

"Not all Munchkins, but you're right. And not this Munchkin. I am very glad that you are happy. You deserve it. And in a way it will take me awhile to figure out…I know that Glinda is perfect for you." Harluc said.

"Better than you?" Elphie said with a slight smile, nervously taking a chance.

"I see Glinda told you." Harluc laughed heartily and Elphie relaxed slightly.

"Well at least now I know it wasn't personal." He said with a smile.

"No, not personal." Elphie agreed.

"I hope this won't change our working relationship or our budding friendship."

"Both are still intact. Which is why I hope my complications statement will be better tolerated."

"I apologize for that. Yes it will, I guess I should have expected it." Elphie sighed.

"Elphaba, this can wait, I promise. Because nobody here but Fruoa knows yet, it is truly not an issue and we can put it aside until a better time."

"Fruoa said something similar. Okay we will put it aside. I trust you." Elphie smiled

"Well it's about time." Harluc chuckled and Elphie did too in spite of herself.

X

"There you are." Glinda said as she slid into a chair at the café table where Fruoa was.

"I checked the room first."

"Sorry, I needed coffee." Fruoa smiled and put what she was working on aside.

"So …how did it go? Glinda said.

"It went very well actually. Why don't we order before I explain?"

"Okay." Glinda said and they went up to the counter. What was on the buffet looked good, so they both got a salad and some beef stew and went back to the table.

Fruoa told Glinda all about the meeting with Elphie's professors and how they were all willing to put together a reading and homework schedule for her. Glinda was very excited about that and that Professor was going to contact the head of the Chemistry Department at Emerald College to work out something for lab time and borrowing books so they wouldn't have to be transported. Professor Thiol was working to put together an outline of how her class work and make up work would be handled during her absence.

"We are meeting with some administration officials after lunch. Tomorrow I can pick up all of her assignments and the official paperwork, then I'll meet with the Headmistress before we leave."

"Bypassing her completely. She is going to explode!" Glinda giggled.

"Professor Thiol said that in her case the academics take priority and he is putting together ample documentation that those are well in hand. So it will work out." Fruoa said.

"I'm so glad. Was Mr. K there?" Glinda said with a grin

"He was not. You wanted to go see him this afternoon correct?"

"Yes. My last class ends at three, will you be out of your meeting by then?"

"I should be. So you wanted to go see him, then tell your friends at the café, before the counselor."

"Yes, but something else popped up." Glinda said with a stifled giggle.

"Oh?" Fruoa said in amusement.

"When I told some of our friends about what happened, they were very intrigued and full of questions, especially Elphie's best friend Manif. I told them that I didn't think that you would mind having a little Q and A with them after dinner. You don't do you?" Glinda said earnestly.

"I don't mind at all. I'd like to meet your friends, especially this Manif." Fruoa smiled then chuckled when Glinda wiggled in her chair.

"This will be fun. I told them that we would meet whoever could come here at six. That gives us an hour before we meet Chaxi. We won't stay long with her though. And I've got packing to do." Glinda bubbled.

"Glinda I know that you hate being separated from her, but I really could not have managed all of this without you." Fruoa said sincerely.

"I know. I knew the first time you said anything. I just didn't want to know then. Being an adult is hard sometimes." Glinda smiled.

"Agreed." Fruoa said with a nod.

X

Harluc had been explaining things to Elphie for about an hour when word came that Nessa was almost ready to have breakfast with her great grandfather. He had shown her lists, documents and charts, explained the basics of the official viewing and state funeral, including what her and Nessa's roles would be and had told what sort of meetings she would be expected to attend, starting on Monday. He also told her that there were a few brief meetings over the next few days, but they would be relatively informal and nothing to worry about. He assured her that he would be with her at every one, make sure that she knew everything that was going on at all times and would be available at any time if she needed anything.

"Okay now that you have some basic information, how to handle Nessarose is your call." Harluc said after he told the valet to stall Nessa for a few minutes.

"I've been thinking about this. I should probably talk to her and Nanny alone first then we can meet with you to answer some questions. She is going to want some very specific details of what happened to him and I admit that I am a little curious."

"I'm still waiting for more than just some basics, but I should have some answers by later this morning. Elphaba, Yoil Thropp was taken to the private mortuary on the grounds. If Nessa wishes to see him before the private viewing starts…."

"She will."

"Then I will have him readied for a proper viewing and brought back here."

"Okay. I should go. She hates to be kept waiting." Elphie said.

"I'll be in my office whenever you are ready for me or if you need back up." Harluc said sincerely but with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll be fine." Elphie smiled then left and Harluc hoped that she would be.

Elphie stopped in front of the door to Nessa's suite and took a deep breath; Harluc had made sure that the family wing was fairly clear of staff, so she knew that only Nessa and Nanny would be there. She exhaled and knocked hearing Nessa's familiar 'it's about time' coming from inside.

"Elphaba child!" Nanny said completely taken aback when she answered the door.

"What in Oz are you doing here?"

"You were thrown out of school weren't you? I knew it was only a matter of time." Nessa said with a smirk.

"Good morning Nanny." Elphie smiled then kissed the woman's wrinkled cheek.

"And good morning to you too Nessa. And no, I was not thrown out of school." Elphie said and Nessa merely made a noise.

"Not that it isn't wonderful to see you dear, but what would bring you here now? Your father and brother aren't here." Nanny said as she sat down.

"Whatever it is make it quick. I'm already late for breakfast with great grandfather." Nessa said testily and Elphie saw Nanny's face change.

"Does he know that you are here? He will not be pleased that you are playing hooky."

"This is about him isn't it?" Nanny said softly and Elphie nodded.

"Great grandfather summoned you didn't he? What infraction did you commit this time?"

"He did not summon me Nessa." Elphie said calmly.

"Then what?" Nessa said with a hint of a whine.

"Nessa dear, let your sister talk, please." Nanny said with a hint of firmness in her voice and Nessa glared at her.

"Nessa, Fruoa came to Shiz late last night to get me. Great Grandfather died yesterday." Elphie said gently.

"No, what? That's ridiculous. I just saw him before I went to tea in town." Nessa said in disbelief.

"It's true Nessa, why else would I have been brought here so quickly and in the middle of the night." Elphie said gently.

"What happened Elphaba?" Nanny asked.

"All I know is that he was found by his valet, late afternoon yesterday."

"Yesterday? Why wasn't I told? I should have been told immediately." Nessa said, outraged.

"You were not here at the time Nessa. I know this is very upsetting for you, but if you let me I will tell you what I know." Elphie said trying to remember that her sister cared for their great grandfather and the lessons she had learned from Byjon's death.

Nessa fussed for a bit then settled down and Elphie told her everything relevant from the time Fruoa showed up at her door to right at this moment.

"You've been here for hours Elphaba, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Nessa said angrily.

"Because I needed to talk to Harluc and you were asleep."

"I don't believe you." Nessa said.

"Nessarose Thropp, your sister has been up all night and lost her great grandfather too. Remember that." Nanny said.

"She is up all night a lot and I'm sure that she could care less that great grandfather is dead."

"Nessa!" Nanny admonished.

"No Nanny, It's all right. But you are wrong Nessa. I do care. I know how close that you were to him and how hard this is for you to accept, but you must."

"I want to see him." Nessa said flatly

"I know. Arrangements are being made." Elphie relpied.

"I want to go to his apartment."

"He is no longer there Nessa."

"I wish to go anyway." Nessa said with determination and Elphie looked at Nanny, who nodded.

"All right." Elphie said.

"We will all go." Nanny said and Elphie nodded, not really wanting to but not feeling that she could not decline. She helped Nessa into her chair then gave Nanny a hug.

"I'm sorry Nanny, I know that you two were friends, of sorts."

"We were, but I will cope. Nessarose is what matters now. She needs to grieve." Nanny said.

"I know." Elphie sighed.

X

"Hi Mr. K." Glinda said as she walked into the Apothecary's shop.

"Look who I brought along."

"Well hello. Why don't you two go into my back room and I will met you there in a few minutes." The old man smiled as he hugged Glinda then took Fruoa's hand.

"Okay Mr. K." Glinda said and led Fruoa towards the back.

"He knows."

"I assumed as much, why else would I be here." Fruoa smiled.

"Good point." Glinda said and they settled into comfortable chairs.

"All right, I've closed the shop and we have some privacy." Mr. Kwenyo said as he came

"Would you like some coffee?"

"I would thank you sir." Fruoa smiled.

"Me too, but I'll see to it." Glinda smiled.

"Thank you Glinda. When did she leave?" The man said as he settled onto his small sofa.

"Late last night. We received word that she arrived safely at around five this morning." Fruoa said.

"She sent a little note." Glinda said from the little kitchen area.

"I see and when will you be going?" Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"Tomorrow after classes. I've been helping Fruoa do official things for Elphie." Glinda grinned.

"She has been invaluable."

"Do you have time to tell me what arrangements have been made? Thank you Glinda." The apothecary smiled as Glinda put the tray on the table.

"We do." Fruoa said as Glinda poured the coffee.

Fruoa told him everything, with Glinda interjecting from time to time. Mr. Kwenyo asked questions, especially about arrangements for Elphie's studies.

"I'm impressed Fruoa, considering it happened so suddenly this is going well."

"I know. I'm glad that the school has been so cooperative." Fruoa said.

"She hasn't talked to Madame Morrible yet." Glinda giggled and Mr. Kwenyo smiled at her.

"Is there anything that I can do now?" He asked.

"Not right yet. But I'm sure your presence in Munchkinland at some point will please Elphaba." Fruoa said.

"And me." Glinda said.

"I am planning on it, this weekend actually."

"So soon? Mr. K that is so nice, but you do not have to close up shop yet." Glinda said.

"My dear, this is a historic time in Munchkinland and I do not plan on missing a moment of it." The old man chuckled.

"Besides I have a very special errand that I need to run before I see Elphaba."

"How intriguing, details please?" Glinda asked.

"Not yet Glinda, but in due course." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"It is…something that I have been hoping I could get for Elphaba for a while. And I will say no more. So do not ask and do not pout." He added with a chuckle.

"Fine then." Glinda said with a pout then a smile.

"I like surprises."

"I know you do. Now, I do not want to keep you any longer, I'm sure you have many things to do before tomorrow. "The man said with a smile.

"We do actually." Fruoa said.

"Thank you for coming to tell me in person." Mr. Kwenyo said as they stood up.

"We needed to. You're too important to Elphie." Glinda said then gave him a hug.

"Tell Elphaba that I will be there early next week and will contact her."

"I will. Bye Mr. K." Glinda sniffled.

"Glinda my child why the sniffles?" The man asked as he hugged her again.

"I can just feel how much you love her and how proud you are of her."

"That I am." He replied with a smile. They stayed until Glinda's sniffles were under control, then they said their goodbyes and left.

Fruoa explained a little bit of what was going on to Tyuron while they had dinner, but that didn't do much to quell Uliko's concern that Elphie and Glinda were apart. Glinda spoke to him privately for a few moments and promised to come see them when she got back to keep them updated, which seemed to help. As they were getting ready to leave, Uliko insisted on sending a bag of fig cookies for their trip.

Fruoa was very impressed with Glinda and Elphaba's friends and the caliber of their questions. She was surprised that a few of them knew so much about Munchkin politics. But it was very clear to her that they wanted to know what was happening with their friend and gave them all the information she could. Glinda got the sniffles again when they all wrote notes for her to give to Elphie, but chuckled when Manif told to her to have her read his last.

They spent longer with Chaxi that Glinda had intended, because in the safety of the room with her counselor, she suddenly felt the need to vent. Fruoa told her to take her time, that she understood and sat in the sitting area close by until she emerged. She was extremely impressed that the counselor told her to feel free to contact her if Elphie needed her.

Back in the room Glinda started to pack right away because she was exhausted, both from the venting and from missing Elphie as well as being up late the night before. Fruoa told her what Elphie might need for the week and helped her before insisting that she soak in the tub. Glinda didn't argue, but did apologize for crawling into bed right after she was done. She was asleep before Fruoa could finish replying.

X

Elphie trudged down the hallway from Nessa's suite to her room. She was tired, frustrated and already sick of her sister. Nessa had fallen apart in their great grandfather's apartment then had peppered Harluc with accusatory questions when he didn't have enough information to satisfy her. Nessa had insisted that she sit with her while she said a private goodbye and that had turned into a lengthy "why couldn't you have been nicer to him' conversation. They had met with Harluc again when he had more information, but it ended up with a 'you could have done something' rant by Nessa. Elphie eventually just took her to her room and tried to talk to her. Elphie knew that most of this was genuine, but enough of it was just melodramatic enough that it wore on her patience. Nanny finally suggested that Nessa take a sleeping pill and Elphie agreed wholeheartedly. She helped Nessa get ready for bed before she left, taking two of the pills for herself on the way out. She didn't want to take them, but knew that she might have to.

Now she was back in her room. Devi ordered her a snack, turned down her bed then left her with a reminder of where the pull cord was and to use it for any reason, which Elphie agreed that she would.

Elphie was exhausted, but agitated so she decided to go and unpack her books and maybe study a little to help her settle down. She opened up the bag, reached in then pulled her hand out and looked. She saw a pair of black button eyes looking back and laughed in spite of herself.

"My precious girl, you always know." Elphie chuckled as she removed the bunny slippers from the bag.

She looked at them, smelled the barest hint of Glinda's perfume and smiled. She decided that the books could wait and left the office, taking the bunny slippers with her and throwing the pills in the trash.

"I'm ready for sleep Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"_That's my girl." _The sweet voice replied.


	38. Chapter 38

"_Wait right here." The gossamer lips whispered in her ear before moving to brush across her lips._

"_Hurry back." She moaned as a downy finger gently caressed the thin silk that covered her breast._

"_Patience my precious girl, patience." The gossamer lips smiled then softly kissed the nape of her neck before leaving the bed they were sharing._

_She shifted slightly so that she could watch and let out an aroused exhale as she saw a beautiful, perfect white satin clad backside slowly walk away. The way the satin clung, outlining and accentuating every movement from walking to leaning over, fueled her desire. _

"_You're taking too long." She pouted._

"_And you are peeking." The gossamer lips chuckled softly._

"_I had to, you are so beautiful." She said with a sigh of desire._

"_As are you my lovely one." The white satin clad girl smiled as she glided back into the bed, her downy fingers holding a small bowl._

"_But remember." The gossamer lips murmured as a fig whip covered finger ran across her lips._

"_Patience is rewarded." The gossamer lips said then slowly started to lick the fig whip off of her lips before kissing her deeply._

"_I get to reward you now." She said in a husky whisper when the gossamer lips freed hers._

"_If you wish." They smiled. _

"_I wish." She dipped her finger into the bowl and held it out. The smiling gossamer lips parted slightly, just enough for her to enter the warm, wet and inviting mouth. She sighed happily as the gossamer lips tightened around her finger then sighed with desire as they moaned softly when she pulled it slowly out. She used her tongue to remove the fig whip remnants then covered the gossamer lips with her own to repay the kiss._

"_What is your wish now?" The gossamer lips murmured in her ear after a long, smoldering kiss._

"_Touch me." She whispered as her fingers intertwined with the downy fingers of one gentle hand then kissed those of the other._

"_Everywhere, with everything." She said with a breathy moan as she shifted so that satin and silk covered breasts came into tight contact._

"_Your wish." The gossamer lips cooed as downy fingers caressed her bare arm then down her silk covered side._

"_Is my fervent desire." The gossamer lips continued after a gentle kiss. _

_She groaned as a soft foot caressed her leg, slowly moving her silk negligee up while the gossamer lips and the downy fingers gently paid attention to her lips and arms._

_After a time she gasped, as she felt one set of downy fingers trace patterns around her knee and slowly move up her thigh._

"_What are you hungry for?" the gossamer lips whispered as another fig whip covered downy finger touched her lips._

"_You." She said with a ragged breath holding her mouth in the u position, eager to feel the downy finger on her tongue._

"_As you wish my sweet." The gossamer lips said as the downy fingers on her thigh and the ones by her mouth teased just a bit before…_

Glinda's eyes flew open and she bolted upright clutching her sheets and breathing heavily.

"Oh my Oz." She whispered to herself as she fell back onto her pillow. Her limbs were tense and she burned with arousal. After a few moments of very quietly trying to quell her intense desire by calming her breathing, she kicked off her covers, welcoming the cold air. She sat back up, putting her bare feet on the cool floor feeling frustrated, both physically and emotionally, but especially emotionally. Glinda wanted to be coddled. She wanted Elphie to hold her close and give it all meaning.

Not wanting to disturb Fruoa, Glinda crept into the bathroom and eased the door closed, sat down on the vanity stool then started to cry. The sexual tension from her dream was already starting to ease, but her other frustration was not.

"I miss Elphie. I miss her and I hate this. I don't think I can do it." She sniffled to her reflection after a brief but intense cry.

"But I need to remember what Chaxi told me about these extended times apart. I can't let my missing her which is normal, turn into possessiveness, which given my jealous, somewhat clingy and occasionally insecure nature, would be unhealthy. It was just the dream that is causing this. It has to be. I need her, she's not here and that upsets me." She said then got up to splash some cold water on her face.

"And that is okay. I can be upset, but no blaming. The situation just happened too quickly. But I can deal with it because I love her and I know that she loves me and misses me too, she does." She said resolutely as she splashed her face again.

"Glinda, are you all right?" Fruoa said lightly tapping on the bathroom door and interrupting Glinda's conversation with herself. Glinda patted her face with a towel, smiled slightly and opened the door.

"I'm fine Fruoa, I'm sorry that I woke you up." Glinda said quietly.

"You didn't, my small bladder and over fondness for coffee did." Fruoa chuckled.

"Oh. Okay, here I'll get out of you way." Glinda said and walked out into the room.

"I'll be right out if you want to talk." The woman smiled kindly and Glinda nodded.

Glinda went back to Elphie's bed and got under the covers because it was chilly, and held her doll to her cheek and looked at the clock on their mantle and saw that it was two in the morning.

"I hope that you are asleep my love." Glinda whispered.

"Much better." Fruoa smiled as she came out of the bathroom.

"One of these days, I'll stop drinking coffee in the evenings." She said as she sat on Glinda's bed.

"I just miss her is all, I'm all right." Glinda said with a little smile.

"Elphaba mentioned rather cryptically that you two are unaccustomed to being apart at night." Fruoa said as she settled back into the bed.

"We aren't accustomed to it at all. I mean we have separate rooms at my parent's house but that's not the same. We've only spent nights apart twice, once when she had to send me away from Colwen Grounds." Glinda sniffled.

"And once when she left me for four days when we were sort of arguing. But I know that this isn't like those."

"Well she doesn't want to be apart from you any more than you do her. I understand how hard it can be. Granted, I don't live with Maril…yet." Fruoa smiled and Glinda giggled a little.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't miss him like crazy when he is away. May I offer up one of my favorite things to do at night when I really miss him?"

"Sure." Glinda said.

"I keep one of Maril's old undershirts and an old worn nightshirt at my house and when I really miss him, I sleep in one."

"What a wonderful idea." Glinda said with sleepy bubbles as she bounded out of bed. She went over to the dresser and pulled out one of her love's older plain white cotton nightdresses. With no hint of self-consciousness, she took off her own silk one and put Elphie's on. It didn't fit quite right, but it made her feel cozy and loved.

"This will help. She loves this kind of sleeping garment, it's very her. And it even still smells like her a little." She said as she hugged herself before crawling back into bed.

"It always helps me." Fruoa smiled.

"Thank you Fruoa, for staying here with me. It really does help too." Glinda said sincerely.

"As I said, it is my pleasure. Now you need to go back to sleep. I'm sure that Elphaba will give me Ozma's wrath if you show up sleep deprived." Fruoa chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"Oh I'll sleep well now."

"Good and will have nice dreams I hope." Fruoa said.

"Just so long as they are not interesting all will be well." Glinda chuckled.

"Night Fruoa."

"Good night Glinda." Fruoa replied, a little confused but glad that Glinda seemed to be a happier.

Fruoa smiled when she heard Glinda whisper 'sleep safe my love' into the night before she drifted off to sleep. Given what she knew about Elphaba, it made perfect sense, but what struck her was how evident it was that the young, very much in love girl was confident that her words and the love uttered them would reach Elphaba.

"Goodnight my winsome warrior." Fruoa whispered with a smile.

X

Elphie sat in the small office in her suite holding a note from Glinda in her hand. It was very early and although she had not slept for very long, she had slept very well and felt rested. She had come into the office to unpack her books and had found space already cleared out on the shelves, the schedules and lists that Harluc had left her along with a supply of blank paper on the desk and the note in her bag.

Now that everything was put away and in order, she put on her glasses and opened the paper, smiling at the brief missive in Glinda's flowing script.

"_A bag full of books…the next best thing to an anything full of me."_ Elphie read out loud and chuckled. Underneath were the drawings of an eye, a heart and a sheep, followed by the word giggle written several times in parentheses. She could hear the giggle in her head as she tried to figure out the drawings. Glinda knew that she wasn't very good at these sorts of riddles so she was fairly certain that her love had put it there only to make her smile and would decipher it for her when she arrived.

"And she will be arriving this evening." Elphie said as she felt since of anticipation wash over her.

"This evening I will have her in my arms, but this afternoon I have to greet my people and talk to the Ministers. And this morning I have breakfast with Harluc and will probably have to talk to Nessa." She continued with a sigh as she looked at the schedules and notes in front of her.

Elphie picked up her special pen and ran her finger over the engraving as she prepared to write down all the questions and thoughts that had occurred to her the day before. As she started to take a sheet of paper from the stack, she saw her journal.

"First things first." She smiled as she opened it and read the first page, just as she always did.

X

"So when is your meeting with Madame Head?" Glinda said as she cut into her omelet.

"After lunch. Later this morning I'm going back over to Professor Thiol's office to collect Elphaba's assignments and make sure all of the loose ends are tied up." Fruoa said then took a bite of her toasted bread.

"Great, I'll be able to come with you." Glinda grinned.

"I can find my way back to the Professor's office." Fruoa said with a chuckle.

"I'm not quite that old yet."

"Not to the Professor's." Glinda giggled.

"To ole Horrible's office. I can't wait to see the look on her face."

"Glinda, I don't think that you going with me is a good idea." Fruoa said as gently as she could.

"Why not? I've been looking forward to it." Glinda protested.

"I can imagine why, but it wouldn't make much sense for Elphaba's roommate to be in attendance at such a meeting." Fruoa replied reasonably.

"Maybe not, but her concerned best friend would." Glinda said just as reasonably and with a broad grin.

"If nothing else, just to introduce you."

"Introduce me." Fruoa chuckled.

"It's the polite thing to do." Glinda grinned.

"I see. Okay, come with me to introduce me and I'll assess the situation from there. But if I excuse you, it's for a reason. I really am just trying to keep things as official for Elphaba as possible, not spoil your fun." Fruoa smiled.

"Oh I know and I'm sorry. I just hate not knowing what's going on. I'll just introduce you and excuse myself."

"After I have told her why I'm there of course." Fruoa chuckled.

"Of course." Glinda bubbled and bounced in her chair.

"That's one piece of official business out of the way. Are you up for another?" Fruoa asked.

"Sure. Seeing as how I at least won a compromise on the last one." Glinda laughed.

"I recognize a reasonable argument when I hear it. And luckily you do too." Fruoa said.

"Tell Elphie that please." Glinda chuckled.

"I'll try to work it into a conversation." Fruoa smiled.

"You and Elphaba becoming engaged has added a little wrinkle to this situation, nothing serious but one that needs to be addressed."

"What kind of a wrinkle?" Glinda said with a little frown.

"Your security. I'm sure Harluc has had a similar thought and we can discuss it together this weekend."

"I'm a little confused." Glinda said.

"I didn't bring it up because I think there will be any sort of threat, it's just the kind of thing we diplomatic types think of. The Eminent Thropp's fiancée would be assigned a security detail, issued their own carriage and other things of that nature. I'm sure that Harluc will do something, but since you are fairly contained here at Shiz and you have not made an official announcement yet, I really don't think extreme measures need to be taken. But as I said we can discuss it together." Fruoa said.

"When I realized how much I really did miss Elphie last night, I was going to ask Dani if I could stay with her during the week, would that help?" Glinda asked.

"I was actually going to suggest that you ask one of your friends to stay with you. It will help on many levels." Fruoa said.

"On an Elphie level for sure." Glinda said then started to giggle.

"I must be missing the humor." Fruoa chuckled at Glinda's bout of mirth.

"Miss Bodywe'dlovetoguard needs a body guard." Glinda chuckled then told Fruoa about the Frottica Follies.

X

"Nessarose seems to be holding up fairly well." Harluc said as he held a chair for Elphie to sit down for lunch in the small private dining room attached to the Eminent Thropp's office.

"She is. We talked earlier, mostly about the funeral and the activities surrounding it. I told her about the formal announcement being made in Center Munch late yesterday morning." Elphie said as a small plate of steamed vegetables and seasoned rice was set before her. She nodded her thanks, as she had been told was appropriate.

"Riders went out yesterday as well. People have been gathering on the public lawn since early this morning. Since we spoke this morning, some mayors, including the Mayor of Center Munch have requested an audience with you. I used the mourning period to get you out of them, but I did speak with Mayor Nokility on your behalf." Harluc said as he cut into his pork chop.

"Thank you for that. What did the mayor want?" Elphie asked.

"He was requesting that you make a personal appearance in the town square of Center Munch tomorrow, to help appease the crowds. But I told him that would be impossible." Harluc said.

"Thank you for that too." Elphie smiled.

"He was just trying to position himself, literally and figuratively in your sights, as were the others I suspect. But I offered up another visit out onto the Grand Terrace tomorrow and possibly Sunday. It did not mollify him of course, but it addressed his appease the crowds issue, so he couldn't complain." Harluc chuckled.

"All right. But why would he want to be in my sights? And what exactly does that mean?" Elphie said as she speared a piece of squash with her fork.

"That means that he wants you to notice him, to think him helpful in some way. Many dignitaries will be trying to do that because they are counting on some Minister positions becoming available, which they will be."

"And they want to be considered." Elphie said.

"Very much so. The Eminent Thropp appoints Ministers and other upper level posts. Several Ministers were going to retire this year and I am presuming that the reason they called a special meeting and the reason they wish to talk with you is to discuss that during this transition. But I'll know more later." Harluc smiled.

"Which is your way of telling me that is all you know so I shouldn't pepper you with questions like I did this morning." Elphie chuckled.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. But if that is what is happening, I think it might be a good idea for you to make the appointments, and get everything settled before Nessa takes over."

"And by me, I can only assume that you mean my signature and seal." Elphie chuckled.

"For the most part yes. His Eminence, may his name live on, was compiling a list of possible candidates and the Ministers themselves will have suggestions, as do I. But we will tackle this later." Harluc said.

"How is your lunch by the way?"

"Very good, as was everything I ate yesterday." Elphie smiled.

"Harluc, is Nessa eventually going to move into great grandfather's apartment?" Elphie said after a brief silence.

"That is the Eminent Thropp's official residence, so yes. After she takes office more than likely." Harluc replied.

"And Nanny as well?"

"If that is your wish, absolutely. Elphaba, do you have something on your mind?" Harluc asked as he pushed his plate away.

"I'm just trying to figure out what I can do to make sure that Nessa is completely settled in, with an appropriate personal staff before I leave. Can she move in there earlier?" Elphie asked her mind still sorting through possibilities.

"That can be arranged. After the mourning period, his staff will start to pack his things to go into storage, except for the items that Nessa wishes to keep." Harluc replied, wondering what was going on in the young governor's head.

"She has said on numerous occasions that she likes the décor. I'll talk to her about it. I'd like to go to my room if you don't need me for anything else now." Elphie said after another brief silence.

"Not until the appearance on the terrace at two. Nessa is coming as well correct?"

"She is. Thank you Harluc, for guiding me through all of this."

"Since it was my idea in the first place, it is the least I can do." Harluc chuckled.

"Yes, it is. I was just practicing my diplomacy." Elphie chuckled.

"Very good Your Eminence." Harluc said as he held her chair as she rose.

"I'll send word to Devi when your presence is needed. Enjoy your solitude until then."

"I will. Solitude is good for making lists of questions." Elphie said with a slight smile before she left. She heard Harluc laughing as she walked out the door.

X

"Everything is arranged for Elphaba's extended absence." Fruoa said as she put her coat over the extra chair at the café table where Glinda was already sitting.

"Yeah!" Glinda smiled then giggled thank you when the server put food down on the table.

"Sorry, I'm used to doing it for Elphie. I hope you like chicken stew, it's really good here."

"This smells very good. I would have more than likely taken your recommendation anyway, so this works out well." Fruoa smiled.

"Good." Glinda sighed in relief as she buttered a piece of bread.

"So you have Elphie's class work?"

"Right here." Fruoa said as she pulled several large folders out of her case.

"And the Professor has sent a list of books and other materials to the head of the Chemistry Department at Emerald College. He should be contacting me sometime next week. He also sent some instructions for Elphaba, including the Emerald College information. I also have all of the documentation she needs from various administrative departments, including the already filled out forms that just require Madame Morrible's signature."

"You are very good at this." Glinda said sincerely.

"And you were right about her department loving her. I overheard one of her professors saying that her being a governor would be a tragic and sinful waste of talent and another say that the Munchkins could find another ruler, but the field of Biochemistry would never find another brain like hers."

"Awwww. That is so sweet." Glinda sniffled.

"Biochemistry is her favorite, and it's where the frisky enzymes are. I think." She added with a little giggle.

As they finished their lunch, Glinda told Fruoa about the frisky enzymes and how Elphie tried to always explain and show her things to her and they talked about how she preferred to do homework for a while. Glinda could tell that Fruoa was making mental notes.

"Did you work it out with your friend to stay with her for the duration?" Fruoa asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I did, it's all arranged. And I found out that I don't have classes next Friday afternoon and only a test in the morning, which Dani said I could arrange to take the day before. I can leave Thursday after classes." Glinda bubbled.

"That is good news. I'm not sure of the schedule yet, but I think the funeral will be sometime that weekend and I'm sure that Elphaba will want you there." Fruoa said.

"I'd be there even if I had to play hooky." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm sure that you would." Fruoa smiled.

"Now, you have one more class today, correct?"

"Yep. It's over at two thirty, then it's off to Munchkinland we go." Glinda said happily.

"I'll send word to our driver to be here at three. We'll go to see the Headmistress here in a bit, then you'll go to class, I'll deal with her and we will meet back in your room."

"Sounds like a plan and I love a good plan." Glinda bubbled then blushed slightly as she took a bite of her fig whip.

X

Elphie paced in one of the small rooms off the hallway that lead to the Grand Terrace. She had never been out there before and had only been in this section of the Palace during her Acceptance and Elevation ceremonies. The semi-circular terrace overlooked the immense public lawn in the front of Colwen Grounds and was above the open entryway to the series of stone steps, balustrades and landings where her ceremonies had been held. She was dressed in the black silk outfit that Byjon had made for her and her engagement ring was around her neck, safely hidden away. She laid her hand over it and heard Glinda's sweet voice accept her proposal and it helped quell her nerves. She knew that all she had to do was stand there, smile and wave but the whole event unsettled her and she was glad that it would not take too long.

"Are you ready Your Eminence?" Harluc said, using her tile because there were many people milling about the hallway and her pages were right outside the now open door.

"Has Nessa arrived?" Elphie asked quietly.

"Yes Your Eminence, she is with your Nanny in the Grand Terrace anteroom." Harluc replied.

"Then let's get this over with." Elphie said and Harluc nodded and offered his arm. By tradition, the First Minister should have been her escort, but Harluc was considered the better choice by mutual agreement of almost everyone.

Elphie stepped out into a crowd of people that immediately parted while they bowed, curtsied and murmured her title. She endured that during the short walk into the anteroom, then again as she entered the room. She hated that even her Nanny curtsied but was genuinely surprised that Nessa nodded her head in deference.

"Just picture your fiancée out in that crowd, smile and wave to her." Harluc whispered in Elphie's ear after she had properly greeted everyone and the Ministers had walked onto the terrace.

"I'll try." Elphie said feeling the familiar being on display knot in her stomach. Harluc patted her arm then went out to the terrace with the others and she stood by the door, out of site, listening to the crowd and trying not to pace.

"_You'll be fine my love, just fine and we'll talk about this soon."_ She heard Glinda's voice say.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said in the faintest of whispers right before Nessa broke into her thoughts.

"They are here to see you Elphaba, try to at least give them a smile and look like you care." Nessa said.

"I do care Nessa." Elphie replied then moved away.

"Fellow Munchkins, hear ye, hear ye fellow Munchkins." Elphie heard the First Minister say through an amplifying device several times, as the din from the crowd died down.

"His Eminence Yoil Thropp has passed peacefully into eternity. May his name live on."

"May his name live on." The crowd chanted several times.

"Long live Her Eminence, Elphaba." The First Minister said.

"Long live Her Eminence." The crowd started to chant and Elphie knew that was her cue. She took a deep breath, stepped through the doorway and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause that continued until she arrived at the railing then the chanting started again. She hated it, but heard Glinda's giggled 'give them one of your bright beautiful smiles Your Eminence, show them my Elphie.' and resigned herself to the inevitable.

Nessa was announced and wheeled up on a special platform to more cheers and applause. For almost ten minutes, Nessa enthusiastically waved to the crowd and Elphie convincingly appeared to do the same as the very large crowd chanted, cheered and yelled out words of condolence and encouragement.

The First Minister moved up beside Elphie and raised his hands in the air. The crowd quieted immediately, hoping to hear a few words from their new governor, but were disappointed when he started to speak instead.

"Her Eminence and the Thropp Fourth Descending are going to continue their private time of mourning, but will return here tomorrow afternoon." He said and the crowd bowed or curtsied en masse, as Elphie gave them a nod before taking Harluc's arm and leaving the Terrace.

She stood in the anteroom listening to the Liaisons talking about the turn out and how reports of crowd approval were already coming in. She heard the Ministers and Judges talking about an easy transition and Nessa telling Nanny about what had happened. When she heard her sister's animated voice talk about how thrilling it was to hear the chants and to see them all bow, it became too much for her and she moved away from the group.

"I will be in my suite and do not wish to be disturbed until my audience with the Ministers." Elphie addressed the group in the formal governor's voice she had been using. But she flashed a brief, slight smile to Harluc, hoping to let him know that she just needed a break.

"As you wish Your Eminence." Harluc replied with a nod instead of a bow as she walked out of the door, waving off her pages.

In just the two days she had been here, Elphie knew that her working relationship with the ambassador had grown stronger. She also knew that him nodding instead of bowing was his way of acknowledging that she really was okay and that helped her endure the deference she encountered as she hurried to her room.

X

"The Headmistress will see you now." The receptionist announced and Glinda grinned and wiggled slightly.

"Thank you ma'am." Glinda said and Fruoa nodded and smiled.

They walked into the medium-sized richly appointed office and Madame Morrible stood up behind her massive desk.

"Why Miss Upland, what a surprise to see you here."

"Good afternoon Madame." Glinda said politely.

"May I present Miss Fruoa Gruity, Elphaba's official assistant at Colwen Grounds."

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Madame Morrible." Fruoa said as she extended her hand to the woman, adding the fact that she had to walk to reach her and the woman barely touched it, to her assessment of her.

"You were with Ambassador Danim when he was here last year, were you not?" Madame Morrible said stress the ambassador's name.

"Yes Ma'am I was." Fruoa said.

"Is the Ambassador here as well?" Madame Morrible asked and Glinda could feel her excitement.

"No Ma'am he is not." Fruoa replied.

"Well, what can I do for you then?" The Headmistress said in a slightly annoyed tone as she sat back down, but did not offer her guests a seat.

"I am here on official business for the Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland."

"Has he decided to pull Elphaba out of school? A wise decision from a wise man. I'll get the paperwork." Madame Morrible said a bit too excitedly, as she went to a file cabinet.

"Galinda dear, I hope that your roommate leaving school will not affect you too strongly, I'm sure that His Eminence has his reasons."

"Madame Morrible, I am not here to pull Elphaba out of school. Her great grandfather passed away on Wednesday. She is now the Eminent Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland." Fruoa said confidently.

"Elphaba is the Governor of Munchkinland?" Madame Morrible said in disbelief and Glinda barely contained her glee at the look on her face.

"Yes Ma'am." Fruoa said.

"But she is not withdrawing from school?" The Headmistress said suspiciously.

"No Ma'am. I have been here since Wednesday night, arranging for an extended absence for her."

"Well that is quite out of the question. I will summon her immediately. She should not have sent you to attend to this." Madame Morrible said with an air of authority.

"She left for Colwen Grounds late Wednesday night. I stayed to make arrangements on her behalf. I will be returning there today." Fruoa said putting her case down on a chair to remove the paperwork.

"Arrangements. I see." The woman said and Glinda could see her face tighten, her posture tense and could feel her irritation.

"Galinda, would you mind leaving us now. This is an adult matter."

"Of course Madame." Glinda said and saw Fruoa give her a smile as she backed out of the door, closing it behind her. She skipped all the way to the Sorcery building, giggling and bubbling, her feet barely touching the ground.

"Miss Gruity, you can not just come here and make arrangements on your own. There are protocols and procedures for such things. I am afraid that Elphaba will have to be suspended, pending a review of the situation." Madame Morrible said as she returned to behind her desk, absently motioning for Fruoa to sit.

"It was imperative that I get the matter settled as quickly as possible. Since she is Top Student and an Advanced Scholar, I went to her advisors for guidance." Fruoa said diplomatically. Mr. Kwenyo had suggested drawing on her status and mentioning her advisors if the need arose.

"I apologize if I went about this the wrong way, but all of this happened very suddenly. None of us were really prepared, least of all Elphaba. She lost her great grandfather." She added.

"Very well then. Let me see if I can sort through what you have done and get it redone properly." Madame Head said with sigh that clearly indicated that she was putting herself out to do a favor for a mere assistant.

"I think you will find that everything is in order. Professor Thiol was very through." Fruoa said as she slid the documents across the desk then started to explain everything to the obviously aggravated Headmistress.

X

Glinda had some time before her class started so she went to the empath room, because it was private and she wanted to write a message to her parents about what had happened. She told them everything she knew and promised to send another message when she knew more. She marked it urgent and arranged to have it sent out on the next train then went back to the empath room looking for Loma, Dani or Juiva on the way. She found Loma, dragged her to the empath room, and delightedly told her about the meeting with Madame Morrible. They laughed and made fun of their Headmistress until it was time for class.

Her class seemed to take forever and she had trouble concentrating, but at last she was free and all but ran to her dorm and up the stairs.

"Did her head explode?" Glinda said as she came bursting into the room.

"Was she incensed? Did she get all puckered up? She does that when she is mad. Tell me everything."

"No, yes, yes and I will if you get into your travel clothes while we talk." Fruoa laughed.

"I'm sorry. This afternoon has been interminable and I've been dying to know how it went." Glinda giggled with some contriteness.

"I'll change and make sure we have everything, you talk." She said as she went to her wardrobe.

"Okay." Fruoa chuckled as she started to put what she had been working on back in her case.

"She started off by admonishing me and threatening to suspend Elphaba."

"I can just hear it." Glinda giggled as she started to change clothes.

"I did as Mr. Kwenyo suggested and used her status and advisors. That granted me a grudging reprieve and I showed her the documents and explained what I did."

"What did she say?" Glinda chuckled from the bathroom as she put her hair into a ponytail.

"It wasn't so much what she said as how she reacted in general. I am very good at reading the nuances of body language, and hers was a study in narcissism." Fruoa chuckled and Glinda bounced with delight on the bed as put her shoes on.

"She made it exceptionally clear with her posture and the way she sat at her desk that she was unaccustomed to dealing with assistants in matters such as this and even used Harluc's title several times, with gestures that conveyed familiarity. She maintained eye contact as much as she could, and when she couldn't her eyes expressed her disapproval and thinly veiled contempt as she looked over the documents. I knew that she was beginning to figure out that she really had no say in this by the subtle shifts in her posture and the way she used her hands."

"I wish I could have felt that, but I'm sure on some level she still thought she had a part in this. Loma calls her a credit hog." Glinda giggled as she did a last minute check of the trunk she borrowed for Elphie's things.

"Oh she did indeed take credit. When all was said and done, she made it very clear in every possible way that she was doing me an enormous favor by not consulting with the administration before giving the final approval. She made quite a show of that signature." Fruoa chuckled.

"But it's all official now, right. Elphie's status and her place in the dorm are safe?" Glinda asked.

"It's official, signed and sealed." Fruoa said and Glinda squealed and gave Fruoa a big hug.  
"Thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome, you're welcome. This is one of the best parts of my job." Fruoa said.

"Are we all ready to go?"

"Yep." Glinda nodded.

"Good. I asked your porter to come for the luggage; he should be here any moment. I am going to visit my old auntie, as my grandmother called it." Fruoa chuckled as she headed to the bathroom.

Norven came, the luggage was loaded and a few minutes later Fruoa and Glinda were settled in and ready to depart.

"I get to see Elphie in…" Glinda started but looked expectantly at Fruoa when she realized she didn't remember how long this trip was.

"About five hours, with a few stops." Fruoa smiled.

"I get to see Elphie in about five hours." Glinda sighed as the carriage started to roll.

X

Elphie sat in the Eminent Thropp's office waiting for Harluc. She had protested using this office, but Harluc had made his case for it being necessary for appearances sake, which is why she was in it now. She was in a much better mood than she had been earlier. She had almost two hours to herself and after spending some time trying to decipher Glinda's drawings, which only yielded her an I heart sheep, she had immersed herself in something that made sense, chemistry.

"Ready for a friendly chat with the feeble fourteen?" Harluc chuckled as he closed the door to the office.

"Is that even possible?" Elphie smiled.

"Generally speaking no. But in this case absolutely. They want this transition to go as smoothly as possible. And honestly, I think they are still a little intimidated by you." Harluc laughed.

"Well that's something I guess." Elphie said.

"I set us up in the library. There will be plenty of room to spread out and I figured that you would be more comfortable in your natural habitat." Harluc chuckled and Elphie couldn't help but smile.

"Glinda has called it that as well."

"Now we have half an hour. Let me fill you in on what's going on."

Harluc told Elphie about the reports of how the news of her great grandfather's death was being received around the state and how communities were planning memorial celebrations and coronation events. Elphie asked some of her question and Harluc answered as best he could and made notes on the ones that he couldn't.

When Elphie entered the library after being announced by a page, she saw that it was indeed rather informal. The Ministers rose and bowed, but were not dressed in their robes. When Elphie was seated in a comfortable chair with a table on her left, everyone else sat, some at tables, some in chairs. There were no assistants and the only pages were outside of the door. Harluc poured her a glass of cider and handed her an agenda of sorts. She put her glasses on looked it over then nodded towards the First Minister, who had requested to start the meeting.

As things progressed, it reminded Elphie of the informal APE study sessions in a way. She was presented with detailed information on what was before the Ministers currently, what was pending and what they thought were the most pressing items. There were disagreements, but they were relatively civil. All Elphie's questions were answered completely, with no condescension at all and her thoughts and comments were received and discussed in a respectful way, but the Ministers left it to Harluc to tell her when something wasn't feasible.

Dinner was served there in the library and as they dined, the ministers asked about her classes and seemed genuinely interested. Some of the ones with children or grandchildren in college even talked about them. Harluc whispered in her ear that some informal personal stuff was common at the beginning of a dinner such as this and that the work would pick up again in a bit.

It did fairly soon and Elphie was very relieved. The discussion over dessert, which included coffee, brandy and much to several Ministers dismay, no cigars, was about the retiring Ministers and other officials. As Elphie listened and absorbed all the implications, protocols and procedures involved with this, an idea was forming in her mind. She didn't present it then, because she needed to work it out first. But it created many questions, which she asked without hesitation.

As one of her questions was being answered, a page came in and handed a note to Harluc. He opened it, smiled then slid it over to Elphie.

"Gentleman." Elphie said as she rose from her chair, causing all the men to do the same.

"Excuse me please, I will return in a few moments." She said and all of them bowed as she left the room. Her face had remained impassive the entire time, but inside her chest, her heart fluttered at the thought that Glinda had arrived.

X

"Fruoa." Elphie smiled as she held out her hand.

"Good evening Your Eminence." Fruoa said with a curtsy because they were in front of the pages.

"I have something that requires your urgent attention." She said and Elphie nodded.

"How is she?" Elphie asked when they were out of earshot.

"Very excited to see you. So excited that she hasn't even been upstairs yet. I put her in Harluc's office; you'll have complete privacy there. I sent word up to Devi that we have arrived and to draw Glinda a hot bath. I'll have a snack sent up in about forty-five minutes. That should give her time to wash away the trip and you time to tie up whatever you are doing." Fruoa said as they hurried down the hall.

"I'm not even sure how to respond. Thank you just doesn't seem to cover it." Elphie said.

"It more than does, I assure you." Fruoa smiled as they stopped in front the office door.

"Go say hi." She said as she opened the door. Elphie went in and Fruoa closed it behind her.

Elphie went through the outer office, not sure why she was trembling. She opened the main office door and knew why as soon as her love grinned and ran to great her.

"Elphie! Hi Elphie." Glinda said as she threw herself into Elphie's outstretched arms.

"Lyndie." Elphie said softly. Glinda looked into her love's eyes, felt her then gave her a soft kiss.

Elphie pulled Glinda to her, embracing her firmly. Glinda laid her head on Elphie's shoulder and melted into her. Elphie stroked Glinda's hair, breathed in her scent and held her for a long time. When she finally pulled away, she pressed her lips to Glinda's forehead then stroked her cheek.

"I missed you." Elphie whispered.

"I missed you too." Glinda grinned as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Fruoa told me you have a bath waiting and a snack will be up soon, as will I." Elphie said.

"I can't wait, for you, the bath or the snack." Glinda chuckled.

"Well start with the bath, I'll be up as soon as I adjourn the meeting I'm in and we will have a snack together." Elphie smiled.

"After we say hello?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Of course, first things first." Elphie said then pulled Glinda into another hug.

"I'll see you soon." Elphie smiled as she turned Glinda over to Fruoa at the outer office door.

"Will I see you too?" Elphie asked.

"Nope. I am checking in with Devi and going to find my own…you know what. I'll see you in the morning." Fruoa smiled and Glinda giggled.

"Goodnight then." Elphie smiled.

"Goodnight Elphaba." Fruoa smiled.

"I'll see you soon Lyndie, enjoy your bath." Elphie smiled.

"I fully intend to." Glinda grinned.

Elphie watched as Glinda and Fruoa headed up the stairs then hurried back to the library. She spent some time finishing up the discussion that was on the table, thanked the Ministers then adjourned the meeting. She talked for a few minutes with Harluc after they left then hurried up the back steps to her suite.

Devi greeted her, told her that Glinda was just getting out of the tub and their snack had arrived.

"Thank you Devi, I am in for the night now." Elphie smiled.

"Very good. I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight Elphaba." Devi replied with a warm smile. She knew that her charge had been anticipating her best friend's arrival.

"Goodnight Devi." Elphie said returning the smile.

She went into her room, bathed quickly then put on her nightdress and her robe. After she checked out what was available for a snack, she tapped on Glinda's door then opened it. Glinda was sitting on her bed in a casual nightdress, brushing her hair. And Elphie's breath hitched at the sight.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she stood up.

"I've really missed you."

"Hello my precious girl, I have really missed you too." Elphie said as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

"May I kiss you?"

"I certainly wish that you would." Glinda smiled as she ran her finger along Elphie's jaw line.

Elphie kissed Glinda softly several times, savoring the feel of her soft lips before kissing her with a little more vigor.

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie said with a smile.

"Hello to you too." Glinda grinned and started what would turn into a series of long, involved kisses.


	39. Chapter 39

"This leaving and returning stuff might not be so bad if we can have hellos like this." Glinda sighed then kissed Elphie several times in succession, as she shifted on the bed.

"I do believe we have added a new definition for the term, warm welcome." Elphie smiled.

"And if we apply the definition to fond farewell, so much the better." Glinda giggled.

"But now we should probably stop applying it at all." Elphie chuckled as she took her fiancée's wandering hands in hers and kissed them.

"I'll consent to a pause, but no more. " Glinda grinned.

"And only because we have snacks."

"Wait here my sweet I'll go get the tray." Elphie said then kissed Glinda softly before getting up from the bed.

"Hey Elphie?" Glinda said and Elphie turned as she was opening the door.

"Is there a bowl of fig whip on the tray?"

"No, there is not. Our snack is a variety of crackers, bread squares and spreads. I think one is made with bacon. Would you like for me to request some fig whip?" Elphie asked.

"No, safer not to." Glinda giggled and Elphie arched her eyebrow quizzically.

"Fig whip and being in bed were an integral part of a dream I had last night."

"Ah, I see. Shall I bring one of my body guards back along with the snack?" Elphie chuckled and Glinda fell back onto the bed giggling.

"I have so much to tell you." Glinda laughed.

"Apparently." Elphie grinned, feeling a happy contented feeling come over her at the sight and sound of her love's giggle fit.

"I'll hurry back."

"The hurrier the better." Glinda chortled and Elphie shook her head and went to get their tray.

Elphie took the covers off of their snack items and got them ready, chuckling for a variety of reasons as she listened to Glinda extol the virtues of a good snack and giggle 'you're taking too long'. Even after all this time, it still amazed and occasionally amused her that she could feel something wonderful so deeply and truly believe that someone felt it for her. It also took her by surprise from time to time how the very things she used to find annoying and superficial now soothed her, calmed her and made her feel alive.

"You're taking too long Elphie." She heard Glinda giggle again as she picked up the tray.

"Patience my precious girl." Elphie replied. The giggles turn into belly laughs and she knew that it would end in a case of hiccups. She stood in the doorway for a moment watching the love of her life try to fix the rumpled bed while laughing and laughed along with her.

What was amusing Elphie at that moment was the thought that less than ten minutes ago the new Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland was fervently making out with a beautiful blonde sorceress in the gubernatorial palace.

"Here we go Lyndie, snacks." Elphie chuckled as she put the tray on the bedside table.

"And other edible items." Glinda grinned and hiccupped as she pulled Elphie into a hug and nibbled on her ear.

"Stop that." Elphie laughed as she shifted position, making Glinda fall sideways.

"Hey!" Glinda pouted.

"We are pausing, remember?" Elphie grinned as she poured Glinda a glass of juice.

"For a snack. I was snacking." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie, please." Elphie said softly but still with a smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry my love." Glinda smiled then kissed Elphie's cheek before getting settled into a more appropriate talking while eating position.

"So, I know what was amusing me, what was amusing you?" Glinda said as she spread some cucumber and olive paste on a cracker and handed it to Elphie.

"Well, I know what was amusing me, what was amusing you?" Elphie smiled.

"Mean green thing." Glinda pouted and Elphie held a cracker with bacon and cheese spread on it to her lips and Glinda took it.

"Mmmmm, that's good. But you're still mean."

"I am. But now I'm mean with a security force to back it up." Elphie grinned and Glinda started laughing again.

"Oh, Manif will love this…speaking of whom. No, that can wait. There are so many things to tell you." Glinda chuckled.

"Lyndie, it is late and you are tired. Why don't we take a cue from your parents here? Let's each pick one thing to talk about while we enjoy our snack then we can talk about the rest tomorrow." Elphie said reasonably.

"Oh I guess that is a good idea." Glinda said with a slight pout and Elphie appeased it with a kiss followed by a piece of toasted bread with strawberry cream cheese on it.

"But I get to go first."

"All right." Elphie smiled as she accepted a bite of Glinda's piece of bread.

Glinda put spreads on crackers and bread, laying them out on one of the plates as she thought about what she wanted to tell Elphie and decided to tell her about Madame Morrible. As they nibbled and sipped Glinda told Elphie all about how her official business was taken care of starting with Professor Thiol and ending with what Fruoa had told her about the end of the meeting with their Headmistress.

"She'll show you all the papers and stuff, but oh the look on Horrible's face when she heard that you weren't being withdrawn from school was priceless." Glinda laughed.

"I'm glad it all worked out. And also glad that you were amused and Fruoa survived." Elphie smiled.

"Oh she's very good at this, we are lucky she's on our side." Glinda said.

"Manif says that about you frequently." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"So what are you going to tell me?" Glinda said after a shared cracker and a kiss.

"About the next couple of days. I don't have much of anything scheduled, but there are some things that will require my attention." Elphie said.

"Besides me." Glinda grinned.

"Yes, besides you. I was hoping that if the weather is still clear tomorrow, we could take a walk in the Cloistered Gardens."

"Oh boy, just us?" Glinda bubbled.

"Just us and a body guard or two, but I'm sure they can stay posted at the entrance." Elphie smiled.

"Ooooooh that's even better." Glinda giggled mischievously.

"An armed defense against interruptions."

"I'm glad you see a positive side." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a kiss.

"Byjon said that romance is often facilitated in the most unlikely and unimaginable of ways." Glinda said with a slightly sad smile that Elphie kissed into a grin.

"Well this would qualify for both of those things." Elphie chuckled.

"And what a great story to tell our kids." Glinda replied with a giggle.

"May I continue please?" Elphie said with mock sternness but laughing eyes.

"Certainly sweetheart." Glinda chuckled and held a morsel up to Elphie lips.

"Thank you." Elphie said after she had finished the bite and accepted a kiss.

"Now, we can have breakfast alone together, but I'm sure that Fruoa and Harluc will want to talk to us both. Probably over lunch. Nessa will be busy with great grandfather's valets in his apartment, so I don't have to worry about her in the morning. She and I have another terrace appearance after lunch and my father and Shell are due to arrive sometime late in the afternoon. I'll have to have dinner with them, possibly alone, but we'll see. I figured we could go on our walk in between the appearance and their arrival."

"I love a good plan." Glinda sighed as she started to move the snack items. Elphie helped her and in no time they were on the nightstand and the girls were in a snuggle.

"I know that you do. That's why I did my best to come up with one." Elphie smiled.

"How very governorish of you." Glinda chuckled then gave Elphie a few gentle kisses that Elphie returned.

"When do you think you need to leave on Sunday?" Elphie asked as she tickled the palm of Glinda's hand.

"As late as possible, but I do not wish to discuss that yet." Glinda said softly as she played with Elphie's fingers.

"All right my precious, but I'm fairly sure that Harluc and Fruoa will want to tomorrow." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's hair.

"I'm very sure they will, but that's tomorrow. Tonight is about us here, alone and together." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's hand.

"Yes, it is." Elphie said then pressed a kiss to Glinda's temple as she shifted position.

"Feeling you in my arms, our foreheads pressed together, the tingles when our fingers intertwined, the look in your eyes. How I needed that." She said quietly.

"Your finger tracing my cheek, the slight smile that played on your lips when our little jolt hit, the warmth of your body against mine, your whispered 'I missed you'. It filled the part of me that left with you." Glinda replied then they kissed softly, gazing at one another and caressing one another's faces as if they were trying to see with their fingertips.

The gentle, very tactile activities continued for a time and slowly segued into a version of tucking Glinda into bed.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said when Glinda was almost asleep.

"I love you too Elphie, sleep safe." Glinda smiled sleepily

"How can I not, with bunny slippers watching over me." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"I'm glad they helped." Glinda said sleepily.

"They did and will. Good night my precious." Elphie said and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Night Elphie." Glinda smiled and returned it. Then she drifted off to sleep with Elphie stroking her hair.

Elphie sat beside her love for a few more minutes knowing that she could just lie down beside her and sleep, tucked safely away behind a closed and latched door. But she wasn't going to do that; something deep within her simply would not allow it and she wasn't exactly sure why. When Glinda started to fidget a little, Elphie pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered soothing words in her ear until she was peaceful again. Then she reluctantly left her and went to her small office. Figuring that there would be many nights in the next few weeks where sleep would not come, Elphie decided to leave the papers, books and folders for those nights. She turned off the light and went to her own bedroom to take advantage of a night where sleep would come easily.

X

Glinda's eyes fluttered opened from a nice, tame dream. She sighed and snuggled back into the warm covers that had a hint of clove scent on them, wanting to continue the picnic in the meadow with the ducks. All of a sudden, her eyes flew open as she remembered where she was. Not wanting to miss a moment of her precious time with Elphie she bounded out of bed threw on a robe and hurried out the door.

"Well good morning Miss Glinda." Devi said as she came out of Elphie's bedroom.

"Morning Devi. Is Elphie with Harluc?" Glinda asked, not seeing Elphie in the room.

"Elphie is right here." Elphie said from the doorway to her office and Glinda smiled broadly, but managed not to wiggle or run over to hug her.

"I'll go see to your breakfast." Devi smiled.

"Thank you Devi." Elphie smiled.

"Yes, thank you Devi, I'm starving." Glinda said.

"I'll see to it that you get a more substantial snack tonight then." Devi laughed lightly.

"If you will excuse me."

Elphie nodded at Devi and as soon as the door closed behind their caretaker Glinda ran over to Elphie, gently pushed her into the office and put herself into the arms that accepted her with enthusiasm.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Did you…" She started, but her lips were captured in a long, very vigorous kiss.

"Now what were you saying?" Glinda giggled when they finally parted.

"Well I was going to ask if you slept well. But I can see that you did." Elphie chuckled.

"I did, did you?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, I did and I had a very nice dream. We were dancing." Elphie smiled.

"Me too! We were in our meadow." Glinda giggled.

"We were in the music room at home in mine." Elphie smiled.

"A duck free zone." She added with a chuckle. Glinda laughed and batted at her lightly before snuggling closer to Elphie and swaying.

"Let's dance tonight Elphie." Glinda said after a few long moments and a soft, lingering kiss.

"All right my precious." Elphie said then spun Glinda out and kissed her when she returned.

"I think dancing sounds like a wonderful before bed treat."

"It's not a bad before breakfast treat either." Glinda smiled as she and Elphie moved slowly together.

"Speaking of breakfast, Devi will be return shortly. You should go change." Elphie said and saw the beginnings of a pout that turned into a mischievous grin.

"Dip me first."

Elphie gazed into Glinda's sparkling eyes as she danced her around a few steps then dipped her slowly, sweeping her around, tango style before leaning over to kiss her as she brought her up.

"Oh boy." Glinda grinned breathlessly.

"Can we do this more tonight?"

"Absolutely." Elphie smiled and Glinda wiggled happily then gave Elphie a firm hug and an animated kiss before bouncing out of the office to go change her clothes.

Devi came in with the breakfast cart a few minutes after Glinda went into her room and by the time the little table was set and the food laid out Glinda came out, casually dressed.

"You're right on time. Breakfast is here." Elphie smiled.

"Mmmmmm. Smells wonderful." Glinda said.

"A nice traditional Munchkin breakfast." Devi smiled as she poured orange juice into a glass for Glinda.

"It doesn't involve minnows does it?" Glinda asked making a face and Elphie chuckled.

"No, no minnows." Elphie said.

"Baked cheese grits with biscuits and sausage gravy, along with fresh fruit." Devi smiled.

"Sounds yummy." Glinda said.

"Enjoy your breakfast. Ring if you need anything." Devi said.

"We will, thank you Devi." Elphie said sincerely.

Glinda buttered a fresh, hot biscuit for Elphie then put some of the grits and some melon slices on her plate before making her own plate with grits, and a crumbled up biscuit with thick, savory sausage gravy on top of it. As they enjoyed their meal they shared all the details large and small of what they had done while apart. Elphie was very glad that Glinda was able to vent to Chaxi and suggested that she use the standing Thursday session to do so again. Glinda was happy that the informal meeting in the library did not cause Elphie too much stress and thought that she should issue an edict that all meetings be held there in the future. They talked about their time with Harluc and Fruoa, including Harluc's reaction to their engagement and what Fruoa said about the little wrinkle. Elphie was actually pleased that Harluc's complication might be the same as Fruoa's wrinkle and they agreed to just wait and see what their two advisors wanted to do about it. Then they continued their discussion with Elphie's first appearance on the terrace, her dealings with Nessa, what they did in the evenings and much to Elphie's amusement, even what they ate.

When they were finished with breakfast, Elphie put everything back on the cart except for the rest of the fruit, and they settled onto the sofa, facing one another instead of snuggling. Before they continued their conversation she informed Glinda that they were going to have lunch with Harluc and Fruoa, but they had at least three hours to themselves before they needed to get ready.

Glinda told Elphie about talking to Mr. Kwenyo, telling Tyuron, Uliko and their friends as well as writing to her parents. What the old apothecary had said confused her so they spent some time just talking about him and how nice it would be to have him close by even if he was a horrible busybody. That seemed to help settle Elphie and even made her chuckle, so Glinda told her about the letters their friends sent to offer their support. It was easier to settle Elphie's confusion over this and they both agreed that Elphie would save the letters and read them during Glinda's absence.

The talk about the previous couple of days slowly turned into just comfortable chitchat about whatever came up. On Elphie's suggestion Glinda went to get her sketch things and they spent the rest of the morning in their familiar private world of drawings, books, teasing, giggles, chuckles and loving gazes across the sofa.

When Devi came in to tell them it was time to get ready for lunch and run Glinda a bath, she found Glinda sitting on one end of the small sofa, leaning against the arm and Elphie leaning against the other. Glinda was giggling, Elphie had a slight smile on her face and she had no way of knowing that Elphie had just prevented Glinda from sneaking up her skirt with her foot.

X

"Where are we going to have lunch?" Glinda asked as they walked down the back stairway.

"I thought that you might like to see the Eminent Thropp's official private dining room." Elphie smiled.

"Fun, we get to eat in your private dining room." Glinda giggled.

"It was Fruoa's idea actually. She thought you might like to see the ceilings, they have carvings in them."

"Must be some dining room, I can't wait." Glinda smiled.

As they walked down the hallway Glinda watched as people bowed or curtsied as Elphie passed by. She had expected to feel irritation or frustration coming from her love, but instead only felt a sense of resignation, or possibly adaptation, either way she was glad that Elphie was taking it in stride.

"Hello Harluc!" Glinda said enthusiastically when they walked into the Eminent Thropp's office.

"Welcome back Glinda. It's good to see you. I hear congratulations are in order." Harluc smiled as he held out his hand to Glinda. Glinda ignored it and pulled him into a light and friendly hug, which made everyone chuckle.

They exchanged good mornings and some casual small talk then made their way into the private dining room. Glinda looked up as soon as she walked in and Elphie had to keep her from bumping into a stand with an urn on it. Harluc and Elphie talked while Fruoa pointed out things on the ceiling. Twenty minutes later, they were all seated at the table and a light lunch of salad and grilled fish with rice was being served. Glinda observed with a mixture of pride, awe and amusement as Elphie told the staff that she would ring if they needed anything and that she was not to be disturbed, before she dismissed them.

"So Harluc, Glinda told me about the little wrinkle that my engagement presents. Is it the same as your minor complication?" Elphie smiled.

"Basically yes." Harluc chuckled.

"But we will talk about that in a bit. Fruoa brought up something this morning that I think we should address first."

"All right." Elphie smiled.

"Harluc and I both think that it would be a good idea if you told Devi about your engagement." Fruoa said and Elphie nearly choked on a bite of fish.

Harluc handed her a glass of cider while Glinda rubbed small circles on her back and whispered something words in her ear.

"I apologize. I was just a bit taken aback." Elphie said when she regained her composure.

"No apologies Elphaba, we realized that our idea might come as shock." Harluc said.

"But I hope that you will listen to our reasoning." Fruoa said.

"Of course we will." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie's back a few gentle pats before going back to her seat.

"Yes of course. Please continue." Elphie said and Glinda beamed at her.

"There are many reasons why I think that this would be a good idea." Fruoa smiled.

"But the main one has to do with Glinda."

"Glinda? Me?" The girls said in unison and Fruoa and Harluc chuckled softly.

"As you already know Devi is exceptionally good at her job." Fruoa continued and Elphie and Glinda voiced their agreement.

"For someone at her level, information is a crucial tool in allowing her to do her job properly and well. From the first day we approached her about this position we have told her the things that she needed to know about you Elphaba, about Glinda, your family, and the situation in general."

"Now that situation has changed." Elphie said beginning to see what was going on. She understood the value of having good information to do her work.

"Yes. During Glinda's next visit, things are going to be far more hectic than they are now because of the funeral and all of the official activities that go with it. During your obligations, Glinda will be with Devi and more than likely your friend Mr. Kwenyo. I am of the opinion that Devi knowing about your engagement will allow her to better anticipate how what might be expected of you will affect her and to respond to it accordingly. And not just for funeral activities, but other situations that will arise as well. As much as we are able, we want to provide Glinda with as many of the rights and privileges of being the Eminent Thropps fiancé as we can."

"And Devi knowing about us will help." Elphie said as she tried to process the ramifications.

"We believe so, yes. She knows about official protocols and understands how all of this works." Harluc said.

"But on a more personal level, she is truly fond of both of you and knows how devoted you are to one another as friends. She knows how much Glinda worries about you. And realizes how fervently that you have tried to protect her from the previous goings on here. She will be in a much better position to see to those kinds of things, and to anticipate other emotional needs if she is aware of the true situation." Fruoa said.

"That makes sense." Elphie said as her mind tried to sort through the ramifications.

"It does. Is it okay if Elphie and I talk about this? We are taking a walk later." Glinda said.

"Absolutely, we had no intention of asking you to do this right now." Harluc said.

"We understand that this is a very personal and delicate situation, given the circumstances. And whatever you decide we will support and work with. We just hoped that you would consider it."

"I am more than considering it, I think the idea has definite merit. I want Glinda to have all the support that she can get." Elphie said, smiling at her love.

"I just need time to process through all the implications, both negative and positive. I'm sure one of the positives will be helping see to Glinda's security. So I'd like to focus on that minor complication and just put the other away for the time being." She said.

"All right. All though I have down graded that from a complication to a wrinkle." Harluc smiled and Glinda giggled.

"I'm a wrinkle." She tittered. Elphie chuckled and relaxed, which was what Glinda had hoped would happen.

Elphie started the discussion by telling her advisors that she was glad that steps would be taken to see to Glinda's safety, even if it wasn't really needed and she would support whatever they decided to do.

Over the course of the next half an hour, both Fruoa and Harluc outlined to the girls what they had discussed that morning and the compromise they had reached. They stressed several times that they in no way thought that Glinda was in any physical danger, but given the prior situation with Jacol, they were just being overly cautious. They went over Glinda's class schedule and her out of class schedule, with Fruoa making notes so she could brief whoever was assigned. When they found out that Glinda was actually going to be staying with her friend off campus, they started to talk about how to rearrange things to accommodate that, but Elphie interrupted them.

"Lyndie, I would feel better if you and Dani stayed in our room on campus." Elphie said quietly.

"Truth be told Glinda, that would be the better way to go. The campus is fairly contained environment, with its own security." Fruoa concurred.

"If it is impractical for Dani or someone else to stay with you, then I would rather have you at Granny Kima's though." Elphie said.

"Absolutely." Fruoa said.

"I'm not sure why I didn't ask her that in the first place." Glinda said, realizing her error.

"I'm sure that it won't be an issue. What if I send her a note this afternoon, explaining things? That way if there is a problem, I'll know when I return on Sunday." Glinda said.

"I think that is a good idea. We will brief your guards for both contingencies, just in case." Harluc said.

"Okay, so there will be two guards who will stay at the Inn at night, be dressed in casual clothing and will just blend in to keep an eye on Glinda during the day." Elphie said.

"That is correct." Harluc said.

"I think it is all very intriguing." Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled.

"Who is selecting these men?" Elphie asked seriously.

"Maril. He has several lower grade officers that are adept at what he calls undercover operations. He already had people in mind, just from talking to you on your trip here. He remembers the Jacol incident as well and understands what needs to be done. He spoke to the men he chose to put them on alert after I talked with him on Thursday, but will not finalize anything until he has briefed you on their background and received approval." Harluc said.

"Harluc, following the logic of Devi, Maril should know that Glinda and I are engaged as well, correct?"

"Correct. But the fact that she is your best friend is more than enough and we did not want to push things." Harluc said.

"Glinda and I will talk about that as well." Elphie stated simply.

"As you wish Elphaba." Harluc said, very glad that the young governor could see the complexities of the situation.

"I would like Glinda to be present when Maril briefs me on her guards. She needs to be comfortable with them as well. Is tonight after I have dinner with my family possible?" Elphie asked.

"It is. I'll make the arrangements." Harluc said and Elphie nodded. Glinda knew that Elphie wanted her to use her empath powers to assess the men and figured they would discuss that privately on their walk.

Fruoa went to get dessert, bringing a fresh fruit salad instead of pie for Elphie. Glinda was grateful, because Elphie had only picked at her lunch. They continued to talk about Glinda, mostly focusing on the trips back and forth until Fruoa announced that it was time to get ready for the appearance on the terrace.

"Elphaba, I do not need to be on the terrace with you, so I'd thought I'd give Devi and Glinda a little surprise and take them to a prime spot on the lawn to see you." Fruoa said as the left the dining room.

"Glinda will love that, thank you." Elphie smiled.

"It's my pleasure, I promise. I'll come and get you all in an hour." Fruoa smiled.

X

"A surprise, oh boy! What?" Glinda bubbled as they waited for Fruoa and Devi. Once they were back in their suite after lunch, they had quickly changed clothes and had talked about how Elphie felt about doing this appearance again. Glinda was very happy that Elphie was taking this in stride as well.

"I'll let her tell you that." Elphie smiled, after a knock on the door.

"Okay, are you ready?" Fruoa asked and Glinda bounced on her heels.

"I'm always ready for a surprise."

"You didn't tell her?" Fruoa asked with a chuckle.

"I thought I'd give you that honor." Elphie smiled.

"All right then. Elphaba, Nessa is waiting for you in the anteroom and Glinda you and Devi are coming with me." Fruoa said.

"We'll meet you in the anteroom afterwards."

"Have fun Elphie, remember your waves." Glinda grinned.

"See you soon Lyndie, you have fun as well." Elphie smiled and watched her love bubble out the door behind Fruoa.

Fruoa explained where they were going and why as they walked through back hallways to a private exit to the front lawn. Glinda bounced, bubbled and chattered excitedly the entire time. Once they were outside she was momentarily overcome by the flood of excitement that came from the huge crowd and linked her arm in Fruoa's, drawing on the woman's calm demeanor to help her block it. Fruoa patted Glinda's arm and smiled at her reassuringly then lead them through the crowd, flanked by security guards to a spot on the lawn with a clear and perfect view of the terrace.

Glinda took in everything, amazed and excited. She was a part of a momentous event and she knew it. The crowd cheered and yelled when the First Minster appeared and addressed them, but they went wild when he announced Elphie. The second her love appeared in the doorway, all of the hullabaloo around her faded as she focused only on her. She appeared confident and in control and Glinda knew that this time it

was only partially a façade. Glinda waved along with everyone else then bounced and grinned when Elphie saw her then waved and smiled at the crowd, while locking eyes with only her. After a few moments out there on her own, Nessa was brought out and there was another flurry of cheers and applause, but Glinda's eyes remained on Elphie and how she interacted from afar with the crowd of people. Nessa was much more animated, but Elphie was perfect.

When the First Minister made the announcement that the appearance was over, she heard and felt the crowd express their displeasure. She saw Elphie smile at her then take a step forward and she almost burst with pride.

"Fellow Munchkins." Elphie said into the amplifying device and the crowed went wild all over again.

"My sister and I thank you for coming out here to give us your support during our time of mourning. Thank you." Elphie said then waved and headed back into the palace. The crowd erupted and Glinda was nearly empathicly flattened. She told Fruoa that she needed to go in and with no further explanation; she was rushed inside, with guards clearing the way before her.

Once she was inside the crush of excitement dissipated and she explained to Devi and Fruoa as best she could what had happened. They seemed to understand well enough and Devi insisted that she go upstairs immediately instead of meeting Elphie in the anteroom. Fruoa said she would tell Elphie and send her there right away.

X

"Lyndie, my precious." Elphie said franticly as she rushed into the room ten minutes later.

"It's okay Elphie, I'm fine now I promise." Glinda smiled as Elphie kissed her forehead then pulled her close.

"And Devi is in the maid's closet." She added with a giggle. Elphie led her into her bedroom then pulled her close again. Glinda curled against her chest and accepted the attention greedily, even though she didn't need it.

"We'll tell Devi." Elphie said simply when Glinda pulled away five or so minutes later.

"I think that is a good idea, but we will still talk about it. Are we going to go for a walk in the Gardens?" Glinda asked.

"If you are up for it." Elphie smiled as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"I'm fine and very up for it." Glinda bounced.

"Good. I told Fruoa where we were going and she informed Maril. They are out securing the perimeter as we speak." Elphie chuckled.

"Such a fuss for a walk."

"Now that I've seen what that crowd is like, I don't blame them for wanting to protect you from your adoring fans." Glinda giggled.

"You were amazing on that terrace my love, but we can talk about that too. Let's just bundle up and get out of here." Glinda grinned.

"I love you, you know that right." Elphie said after giving Glinda a kiss.

"I know and the feeling is very reciprocated." Glinda smiled then returned Elphie's kiss.

"We are going for a walk in the Gardens!" Glinda yelled to Devi as she picked up their cloaks, which she had already laid out.

X

"Please wait here with me Your Eminence." Maril said as he sent another guard ahead into the maze.

"We are just being thorough."

"I understand Maril." Elphie said. While they waited, Maril told them about some of the new things that had been placed in the gardens over the last few months.

"All clear sir!" A sergeant reported as he jogged out of the maze.

"We will be posted right outside and will blow a whistle when we are informed that your father and brother have arrived Your Eminence." Maril said.

"That was Fruoa's idea, wasn't it?" Glinda giggled.

"Yes Miss. She also suggested this." Maril smiled and handed Glinda a map of the maze, which she folded up and put in her cloak pocket.

"Enjoy your walk Your Eminence and Miss Glinda." Maril said as he walked with them to the entrance.

"We will. Thank you Maril." Elphie smiled and both guards bowed as they walked into the garden.

"Such a fuss for walk." Elphie smiled as they walked from the entrance patio into the maze itself and Glinda giggled and bounced happily.

They strolled slowly, talking mainly about what they saw and debating which path to take when the reached an intersection. When they were well into the labyrinth Glinda removed one of her gloves and one of Elphie's then settled their clasped hands in Elphie's cloak pocket.

As they meandered casually through along the paths, they talked about Devi, Maril, and more about Glinda's bodyguards. They discussed how they both felt about it all as they always did, openly, honestly and with some giggles and chuckles. As they talked, they blamed each other for taking wrong turns and steering them in circles. They also interjected comments on the plants, statues and other works of art they saw. At each dead end, Glinda gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"Do you know where we are now?" Elphie smiled after Glinda kissed her in a dead end.

"Another dead end found by your lousy sense of direction." Glinda giggled.

"Actually, I know where this one is." Elphie smiled.

"Oh really?" Glinda said, highly amused.

"This is the farthest point from the entrance in this maze. I found it the very first time I was here."

"So we've technically reached the end of the maze." Glinda grinned.

"In a matter of speaking." Elphie smiled.

"The most secluded and hard to find spot." Glinda clarified with a mischievous grin.

"I tend to be drawn to those spots yes." Elphie chuckled.

"I think this deserves a celebration." Glinda said and gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"A subdued one." Elphie smiled and Glinda kissed her with restrained enthusiasm, but unrestrained passion.

When they parted, Elphie returned the kiss, adding some caresses that Glinda returned as they continued their pattern of exchanging long, deep kisses.

"Lyndie, that was the whistle." Elphie said ending a kiss before its time, causing Glinda to voice her displeasure.

"You're just hearing things." Glinda mumbled and sought out Elphie's lips.

"Quite possibly, but not this time. We need to go." Elphie smiled.

"One more." Glinda said and Elphie obliged her wholeheartedly.

"Now we really need to go before they come searching for us." Elphie said after they parted and embraced.

"Can you just picture it?" Glinda giggled as they started to make their way out.

"Oh no." Elphie chuckled at the familiar gleam in her love's eyes.

"The newspaper headlines." Glinda chortled.

"Oh dear." Elphie smiled.

"New Eminent Thropp found canoodling in the Cloistered Garden with her blonde roommate." Glinda chuckled.

"Ministers rush to their policy and protocol manuals to find out what canoodling is. Judges call for hearings to determine if the governor was following proper protocol for engaging in it!" Glinda laughed and they had to stop so Glinda could regain her composure.

"Lyndie, really!" Elphie said with twinkling eyes.

"Read all about it!" Glinda grinned when they started walking again.

"New Governor starts cloistered canoodling fad, ministers try to write policy for it." Glinda giggled anew.

"I see this is just going to have to run its course." Elphie chuckled.

"Ministers unsure how to set canoodling protocols. Bring in teenagers as consultants." Glinda laughed.

"And enjoy the ride." Elphie grinned as she led her very amused love out of the maze.


	40. Chapter 40

"Glinda since Harluc is going to be explaining things to the Thropps over dinner, why don't you, me and Maril have dinner together and go over the basics of your security before you meet the guards." Fruoa smiled as she and Glinda walked down the hallway from Nessa's suite.

"Okay, that's a good idea. Frex made it very clear that this was a family affair." Glinda said stressing the word family in the way that Frex had.

"Did you wish to stay?" Fruoa asked.

"No. I just hate the way he just dismisses Elphie and even sort of does that to Shell, well maybe not exactly like that, to fuss over Nessa. I mean I know they lost their great grandfather; I should just not dwell on it. Elphie wasn't really concerned and she felt okay. But Frex doesn't care for me in the least. I don't think he has forgiven me for being rude to Nessa." Glinda said in a rush of words.

"I haven't been on his good side since I told Nessa that I was not her lackey and not at her beck and call." Fruoa chuckled as she opened the door to Elphie and Glinda's suite.

"You told her that?" Glinda said in astonishment.

"Only as a last resort. She was under the impression that tutor was synonymous with maid." Fruoa smiled.

"Oh I bet she was livid." Glinda laughed.

"She most assuredly wasn't happy. But I made at least partial amends by assigning her a personal secretary."

"Why only partial? I would think that would please her." Glinda responded.

"It did, until I informed her that writing papers for her lessons was not one of her secretary's duties." Fruoa chuckled.

"I can imagine that did not go over well."

"It didn't, until I casually mentioned that Elphaba might be interested in knowing that her sister had been assigned an assistant. She was much more reasonable after that." Fruoa said.

"Oh I like you. And I am glad that you are on our side." Glinda chortled.

"Shell seemed very happy to see both you and Elphaba." Fruoa said when Glinda's chuckles died down.

"I was happy to see him too. I think he has grown taller since the last time I saw him. And I am very glad that he seemed to take the news well. I hope Elphie gets to spend at least a little private time with him. She was a little concerned." Glinda said then felt some odd things coming from Fruoa.

"I'm sure that she is and I can easily schedule her some private time with her brother." Fruoa smiled.

"Fruoa, I'd like to talk to you and Devi about what happened on the lawn earlier." Glinda said.

"Glinda, there is no need to…"

"There is, really and it directly relates to why Elphie wants me to meet my bodyguards tonight as well."

"All right then. Why don't I go order dinner and tell Maril what's going on then I'll come back up here."

"Okay. Fruoa, we are going to tell Devi about us. Maybe tonight if it's not too late, or tomorrow morning. We'd like you and Harluc to be with us." Glinda said.

"That is a good idea actually." Fruoa said.

"Elphie thought so. And we didn't discuss it too much, but I am fairly certain we will tell Maril too. Or more accurately, you and Harluc will tell him, without us present." Glinda said with a little smile.

"I understand completely. Now, why don't you go freshen up, I'll go take care of my tasks, including a little surprise for you and we will meet back here to start with what you needed to explain to Devi and me." Fruoa said with a chuckle.

"A surprise? From Elphie? What is it?" Glinda said with a happy bounce.

"I am under strict orders from Her Eminence not to say anything except she wants to surprise you with something." Fruoa smiled at the very happy girl.

"Oh boy. She doesn't like to be surprised, but she sure does do great ones for me." Glinda giggled.

"I'll be back in…half an hour?" Fruoa said.

"Half an hour." Glinda nodded, still smiling brightly as she bubbled off to her room.

X

"So being empathic is very different than just being able to empathize with someone, to put themselves in someone else's shoes so to speak." Fruoa said after Glinda explained more in depth about being an empath, what it meant and how she dealt with it.

"That's right." Glinda said, very impressed that Fruoa seemed to understand.

"And you don't have to be a sorceress to possess empathic powers, but in your case it could be linked to your family line's power of intuition, which is a related ability." Fruoa continued.

"Correct again. My counselor is non-magical, but is an empath and my great grandmother was a sorceress who was also an intuit and an empath." Glinda said happily.

"And empathic abilities are not widespread, but they are common enough that there are programs in place to train and nurture those who manifest them." Fruoa said still trying to clarify everything that Glinda had told her and Devi.

"You are very good at this." Glinda smiled.

"I read up on the Quadling Mystical Powers once. I can only assume on some level they are related." Fruoa said.

"They are in a way, I'm studying that next year." Glinda said.

"Devi you look a little confused." Fruoa told the older woman.

"I was just thinking." Devi said.

"My aunt could sometimes tell what was going to happen before it did. My grandmother said she had a gift. My aunt often thought it was a curse. You can feel the things that other people feel, correct?" Devi said.

"Yes, I can. Sometimes whether I want to or not. And I completely understand the gift and a curse thing." Glinda smiled.

"But you usually have to focus on someone to get more than what you call a flutter, which is what you call a sense of how they feel." Devi said.

"That's correct, usually. But I am still considered an emerging empath and my power can still be unreliable in certain circumstances. And large groups, like those on the lawn, pose a problem most of the time. It is harder for me to block out concentrated emotions and not react to them. And trust me, those people were very excited." Glinda grinned and the two older women chuckled remembering how extra bouncy she was when they first got her back into the palace.

"Fine then. I think I understand all of this well enough to assume that the things that Elphaba might be feeling because she is your best friend and roommate, will more than likely affect you more than what any of us feel would." Devi said.

"That is a very astute assumption and also very true. I have learned the very hard way that I can't stay focused on anyone, but especially Elphie, for long stretches. But here at Colwen Grounds I have been more than usual, whether I need to be or not. But she knows this. And that sort of leads me to why Elphie wants me to meet my bodyguards before we leave." Glinda said.

"She wants you to…get a feel for them, so to speak." Fruoa said as she figured it out.

"Yes she does and I she knows I'm a little conflicted about it. Tuning in on someone without their consent, for the express purpose of finding out how they feel about something or someone is ethically questionable at best."

"I can see how that would be an intrusion." Fruoa said as she pondered the problem.

"That's not to say that I don't get flutters or feel something that they do, if they are feeling it strongly, but that is unintentional and I work to filter or block it. Fruoa this isn't about Elphie not trusting Maril's judgment, because she does." Glinda said.

"I know. Why don't we do this? When we are talking with Maril over dinner, I will give him an overview your empathic abilities and why Elphaba wants you to be in this briefing tonight." Fruoa said.

"All right by me, but I'm not sure that I follow." Glinda said.

"Providing you with a security detail is a militia mission, technically speaking. Maril is captain of the Diplomatic Security Force and those men's Commanding Officer. During a militia mission, the CO is authorized to provide permissions for his men, in their absence, to do things that are crucial to the success of the mission. In this case, you being comfortable with your bodyguards qualifies as crucial." Fruoa explained.

"That makes a certain amount of sense." Glinda said, impressed.

"She has always had a good head on her shoulders, that one. I've known it since she was young." Devi said proudly.

"Why don't you just meet the men, sit in on the briefing and if you feel a flutter that troubles you, or however that works, I'm sure that Maril will grant the permission for you to…well do whatever it is that you do and we will tell them after the fact. If something about either of them makes you in anyway uncomfortable, I'm sure that Maril would want to know." Fruoa said.

"I think that would satisfy Elphie and it would make me feel better too. Do you think that you can get her away from her family for just a bit so that I can explain this to her before we go downstairs."

"I can. I think Harluc should know what's going on as well. I'll go now, I'm sure that dinner will be ready very soon." Fruoa said as she got up.

During the brief time that Fruoa was gone Glinda talked to Devi a little more about how Elphie helped her learn to deal with her empath powers. When Elphie came in Devi excused herself and Glinda explained everything, including what she told Fruoa about telling Devi and Maril. Elphie thought that Fruoa's solution to the empath dilemma was a good one and was leaning towards wanting to tell Devi tonight, to get it over with.

"Lyndie, while you are talking to Maril about the bodyguards if you want to tell him about us, go ahead." Elphie said quietly, taking Glinda by surprise.

"Elphie?" Glinda questioned, knowing that her love had more to say.

"I was thinking about all of this a little bit ago, it really does make sense that he knows. And he should know before you leave, just in case he needs to readjust something." Elphie said.

"It does make sense, but… talk to me Elphie." Glinda said gently.

"I was also thinking that I have to tell them, while I'm here. Tell my family about us. It can't wait until Spring Recess, not anymore. Let's just tell whoever else we need to now, tonight then I can figure out what to do about them." Elphie said and Glinda could feel her struggles.

"Okay my love. Now listen to me please. Fruoa and I will tell Maril and she can help him put it into context, if need be. She knows him. You and I will tell Devi with Harluc and Fruoa here as back up. She will accept it Elphie, I can feel it in my bones." Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled at the old joke that Namom had told her about, and relaxed a little. Glinda pulled Elphie up from the sofa and into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Just put the rest away for now sweetheart." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"You know that you won't be doing anything until at the very least after the funeral activities. We will talk about that as well. But now, away it needs to go. Okay?"

"I know. It just seemed so…I can't even explain it." Elphie said.

"Imminent. And not in Governor sense." Glinda giggled and Elphie looked at her for a long beat then chuckled.

"Away it will go. And away we should go as well, before they come looking for us." Elphie smiled then saw the mischievous twinkle in Glinda's eye.

"Not a word from you, I still haven't recovered from your last round of read all about it." Elphie smiled.

Before Glinda could comment, there was a knock on the door and Devi announced that dinner was ready for everyone.

"Governor caught in compromising position. Read all about it." Glinda said in a giggled whisper and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"We were just talking. How is that com…" Before she could finish, Glinda captured her lips in a soft but lingering and intimate kiss then opened the door.

"Sorry Devi. We were just getting ready." Glinda said more or less honestly and Devi smiled and went about her tasks.

"You are going to kill me." Elphie said from inside the room.

"Or keep you alive. Come on Your Eminence, dinner awaits as does whatever little surprise you have planned for later." Glinda said as they walked out into the room.

"I'm not telling you." Elphie chuckled.

"I didn't ask you to." Glinda smirked.

"Yes you did." Elphie chuckled.

"No I didn't." Glinda grinned.

"Maybe not with words, but you most definitely did." Elphie laughed.

"Whatever you say Your Eminence." Glinda said as she opened the door.

"Fruoa, take note." Elphie said seriously to her assistant and the Ambassador, who had been talking in Fruoa's room and were now waiting in the hall.

"By order of the Governor, Miss Upland is not permitted dessert tonight." She said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Glinda said with a huffed giggle.

"I'll issue the edict immediately Your Eminence. " Fruoa chuckled.

"As much as it pleases me that you are issuing edicts, of whatever variety, Frex just came looking for you." Harluc smiled. Glinda held Elphie's gaze for a moment then giggled and grinned.

"You can't edict me, I'm not a Munchkin."

"That's not what you said before, but fine." Elphie smiled.

"We will be down to join you all as soon as we can." Harluc said to Fruoa, wondering if this sort of exchange was normal for the two girls, but sort of figuring that it was.

"We will be ready." Fruoa said.

"And will have extra desserts." Glinda grinned and Elphie just nodded and chuckled before turning to go.

X

Glinda and Fruoa exchanged information about their respective talks as they walked down to Eminent Thropp's office, where they were going to meet Maril. Glinda had been assured that since Fruoa was Elphie assistant, no one would think twice about her being in there, or using the private dining room. When Glinda got to the part about telling Maril, Fruoa guided her into a small room along the way to clarify what she had heard, which for some reason amused Glinda.

"Good evening Miss Glinda." Maril said, rising as Fruoa and Glinda entered the room.

"Hello Maril. I like your epaulets, they are very stylish." Glinda grinned.

"Thank you, I think." Maril replied with a soft, amused chuckle.

"Hello Maril." Fruoa said with a smile as she accepted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for waiting."

"Never a bother." Maril smiled and Glinda could see the affection between them and smiled.

"You two really are a very cute couple." Glinda grinned.

"Thank you Miss Glinda, my mother thinks so as well." Maril chuckled.

"And says so in many different ways every time we visit. But we can talk about how much your mother wants to marry you off later." Fruoa laughed and Glinda giggled.

"Right now we have some official business to take care of and I believe that dinner is ready to be served."

"Duty first." Maril said with a bright smile for Fruoa.

"Shall we?" He said offering his arm to Glinda, as was proper and the three went into the dining room for what Fruoa referred to as a working dinner.

"Maril, before we start with the security matters, there is a matter of a somewhat delicate nature that we need to talk about." Fruoa said after the meal had been served and the servants had left.

"All right." Maril said as he closed his binder. Fruoa looked at Glinda, checking one last time. Glinda nodded and smiled, unconsciously fingering the ring under her blouse.

"Maril, Elphaba and Glinda are engaged to be married. They have Glinda's parents blessing and are an accepted couple in Frottica." Fruoa said.

"Excuse me?" Maril said in surprise.

"It's true Maril." Glinda said as she took her ring off its chain and put it on her finger.

"Elphie proposed to me at the beginning of Winter break, with my parents permission."

"Just take your time with this honey." Fruoa said as Maril looked at the ring sparkling on Glinda's finger.

"I understand if this is too much for you Maril and it's okay." Glinda said sincerely then went on to tell him about how they have dealt with telling other people, including Mr. Kwenyo and her extended family, the reactions they got and that she knew how different things were here. Fruoa told him about them telling her, Elphaba telling Harluc and their plans to tell Devi so that those serving in an advisory capacity for the girls would know what was going on, but no one else here was to know yet. Fruoa knew that he was sincerely listening and figuring out the official ramifications before considering his personal feelings.

"May I speak freely?" He asked and Fruoa smiled, knowing that his background and training would not permit him to not ask.

"Say whatever you need to my captain, freely and honestly." Fruoa said, knowing that was what he needed to hear.

"Yes, please Maril, be honest. Elphie and I both value that. This was not necessarily the way she had planned to handle this, but circumstances changed very quickly and we are doing the best we can." Glinda said.

"That they did Miss Glinda. First of all, I am very honored that you consider me to be trusted advisor."

"Oh yes, Elphie has a great deal of respect for you."

"I will admit that I am a bit stunned. The Eminent Thropp being engaged to someone of their own gender is something that never entered my realm of possibilities." Maril said then took a deep breath.

"Neither have same gender relationships in general. But there are many things that have transpired since Miss Elphaba was crowned Heir Apparent that have challenged my traditional views on many issues and forced me to rethink some things that I always believed to be true. And it has almost always been for the better."

"We can talk about this all we need to Maril to figure it out on a personal level." Fruoa said.

"Yes, please. The last thing Elphie and I would ever want is someone accepting us as a couple because they thought they had to." Glinda said earnestly.

"I've always just seemed know when a situation or a person was not what it appeared to be and when something was just plain wrong or unethical, even as a kid." Maril said.

"His mother calls it his good boy alarm." Fruoa chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"Yes she does and it has served me well. I have heard and seen things over the years that immediately changed my opinion of someone or something or that I found to be ethically questionable. But I always try to stay true to my integrity." Maril said.

"Is knowing that Elphaba and Glinda are affianced setting off your good boy alarm?" Fruoa said, gently teasing her love. Maril chuckled and winked at Glinda.

"My alarm is silent. I don't really understand this yet and can honestly say it makes no sense to me. But for the matter at hand, it does not need to. I can offer you sincere congratulations on your betrothal and accept you as Miss Elphaba's fiancée, which does change the security plan a bit." Maril smiled.

"Thank you Maril." Glinda smiled then got up and gave Maril a light and friendly kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

"And while we are on the subject of ethical dilemmas, shall we move on to the matter at hand." Fruoa smiled and Maril looked at her curiously.

Fruoa started the explanation of Glinda's empath powers and why they were bringing it up with him. Glinda chimed in to clarify information and answer questions. Maril seemed to understand the basics and recognized the ethical dilemma immediately. He asked Glinda to tune in on him, and after a nod from Fruoa she did. She told him what she felt from him and he was not only impressed, he was satisfied that it was a real ability and granted permission for her to use it as she saw fit as long as she informed him of whatever came of it afterwards.

After that, they went over Glinda's class schedule and her routine in general. They talked about her friends and whom she would more than likely be spending the most time with. He brought out a map of Shiz, both the campus and the town for Glinda to show him the places she frequented most. Glinda was very intrigued and asked as many questions as she answered. Harluc came in during the conversation, alone because Frex wanted some time alone with his children.

While they waited for Elphie, they filled him in on everything that they had been discussing and showed him the notes that Fruoa and Maril had made, as well as the doodles that Glinda had been making.

X

When Elphie arrived an hour later, she looked tired and frustrated, so Glinda asked for a little break. Maril went to go get the bodyguards and Fruoa and Harluc went into the office proper, leaving Glinda and Elphie alone in the very private dining room.

Elphie didn't say anything. She gave Glinda a soft kiss, took her into her arms and held her close for a very long time, simply stroking her hair. Glinda didn't mind at all, because she was soaking in the attention, but knew Elphie needed to hear about Maril. After she reluctantly pulled away, she gave Elphie a very nice kiss then told her what she needed to know before she had Elphie remove her ring and place it back around her neck.

"This shouldn't take too long Elphaba, it's basically just to make sure we all know what's going on. Feel free to ask them whatever you wish, you as well Glinda." Harluc said when they came into the office proper.

"I appreciate this. I really would like us to talk to Devi tonight, but I don't want it to be too late." Elphaba said as she took her place behind the massive desk, reluctantly. They talked in general for a few minutes until Maril came in alone.

"Good Evening Your Eminence." He said with a bow.

"Miss Glinda's bodyguards are waiting in the outer office."

"Is there a problem?" Harluc asked.

"No Ambassador. I merely wished to speak with Her Eminence first."

"Please Maril, speak freely." Elphie said.

"Miss Elphaba, I would like to offer you my congratulations on your engagement." Maril said sincerely.

"Thank you Maril."

"And I wanted to assure you that I am incorporating Miss Glinda's new status into her security measures with the utmost discretion."

"I appreciate that." Elphie said with nod.

"You may introduce the guards now." She added then sat back down at her desk.

As soon as the guards came in Glinda could feel their excitement at meeting Elphie.

"Your Eminence may I present Lieutenant Kol Brijut and Lieutenant Milvuc Nufiy of the Diplomatic Security Force." Maril said as the men bowed deeply.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. I am grateful that you have accepted this assignment." Elphie smiled.

"It is our honor to serve you, Your Eminence." Lieutenant Brijut said.

"Allow me to introduce you to your charge." Elphie said surprising everyone, including the guards as she came around the desk. Glinda beamed at her as she rose from her chair.

Elphie made the introductions herself. The men each bowed then politely shook Glinda's hand, and she used that opportunity to assess their flutters. After that the men told them a little about themselves then Maril told Glinda and Elphie about how the week would work, using the notes that he made from his talk with Glinda.

By the time they were finished Glinda knew what was expected of her by way of informing the guards of a change in schedule or routine and what to do if something seemed out of the ordinary. She also understood how the guards would conduct themselves and some of the things they would be doing. When Maril was satisfied that everything was clear he dismissed the guards.

"I like them." Glinda smiled.

"Milvuc seems a little tightly wound, but Kol is sort of funny." Glinda giggled and Fruoa couldn't help but smile.

"Interesting assessment." Harluc said.

"You will be comfortable traveling with them Glinda?" Elphie asked.

"I will. They are very sincere and committed to their duty. And they are really impressed with you Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"I am not worried in the least. In fact, this might be fun."

"Well that's a glowing recommendation if I've ever heard one. I'm not sure bodyguards have ever been called fun before." Harluc laughed.

"If you don't have any other questions, I'd like to be excused to finish the preparations." Maril said with a smile.

"Of course Maril. Thank you for all of this." Elphie said sincerely.

"It is my honor Miss Elphaba. Good night." Maril said.

"I'll walk you out." Fruoa smiled.

"Harluc, could you give Glinda and I a moment alone please" Elphie asked.

"Why don't I give you a few? How about we reconvene in your suite in say…fifteen minutes to talk to Devi. I'll tell Fruoa." Harluc smiled.

"Thank you. We'll be up in fifteen minutes." Elphie replied.

"We'll tell Devi then it will be just us my love." Glinda said after a nice long hug and a soft kiss. She could feel that Elphie was not agitated, but she was very close to her tolerance level at dealing with people.

"And I believe dancing, if I recall."

"I'm glad you have such a wonderful memory." Glinda giggled.

"As if you wouldn't have reminded me." Elphie chuckled then twirled Glinda out and back into her arms.

"Not the point." Glinda giggled and twirled Elphie.

"And I believe in you although you never asked me to." She sang and danced Elphie a few steps before Elphie took over, softly singing the rest of the song.

X

"There you two are. I was getting ready to come and get you." Harluc said.

"It was my fault." Glinda smiled sheepishly.

"Would you like some cider or milk Miss Elphaba?" Devi asked.

"Devi ordered some fresh fruit tarts for a snack." Fruoa said.

"Milk please."

"Those smell good, thank you Devi. Oh look Elphie, apple." Glinda said as she sat down.

For a few minutes, they got their snack then commented on the tarts. When everyone seemed settled except Elphie, Glinda took charge.

"Thanks for ordering such a great snack Devi." Glinda said.

"Well Fruoa said we had something important to discuss. Best to do that with full stomachs." Devi smiled.

"I hope nothing is wrong." She added.

"No, not at all. It's just new information that needs to be treated with discretion." Harluc said.

"I understand." Devi smiled.

"Devi, Elphaba and I are a couple. And engaged to be married couple." Glinda said and felt very little surprise coming from the woman.

"Well this is wonderful news girls. How long have you been engaged?"

"Devi, you don't seem surprised in the least." Glinda said.

"I have been around a long time and have seen it all. There's a lot more going on behind the closed doors of the rich and powerful households of Munchkinland than anyone will ever know. Often times not even the household members themselves." Devi chuckled and Elphie arched her eyebrows while the other three chuckled along.

"Nothing surprises me any more. I know that same gender relationships are frowned upon in Munchkinland and people try to deny they exist or make life very difficult for those that are discovered to have those sorts of feelings. That sort of intolerance can be devastating; I've seen it happen with my own eyes. Girls, I am a simple woman. I'm not always the most tolerant or open minded about things, but I fully believe that you love whom you love and that is that. It is also no one else's business." Devi said with authority.

"Devi, my grandmother would love you." Glinda sniffled as she got up to hug the woman.

"I'm flattered that you think so child." Devi smiled.

"Want to see my ring? Elphie even asked permission from my parents." Glinda said excitedly.

"I would expect nothing less." Devi said and smiled warmly at Elphie, who flushed deeply, but relaxed considerably.

As they enjoyed the fruit tarts, Glinda told them a little about the proposal and some other well edited details, including the fact that Mr. Kwenyo and Fruoa both figured out they were couple all on their own. Devi admitted that she thought that something was there on their last visit, but had it pegged as an unrequited crush on Glinda's part. That made both Elphie and Glinda laugh.

They talked for a bit longer then decided to call it a night. Fruoa helped Devi tidy up the snack things and they talked privately while Harluc talked to Elphie and Glinda about the next day.

"Elphaba, I am honored that you trusted me with this most wonderful of news." Devi said after Fruoa and Harluc had left.

"I am very happy for both of you. And even though it might not be my place, very proud that you have not let your position and background dictate how you live your life. That is not a common thing in this world."

"Thank you Devi. I… it's…"

"You're welcome, no more needs to be said. You girls enjoy your evening. Ring if you need anything. I will see you two in the morning." Devi smiled.

"Good night Devi." Glinda smiled.

"Good night." Elphie echoed.

"Oh, that item that you requested was delivered and is ready to go. Enjoy." Devi chuckled as she left the room.

"She knew what my surprise was this whole time, the sneak." Glinda giggled, but Elphie was not really paying attention. She was staring at the closed door.

"Come on Elphie, we'll talk about it." Glinda said gently as she tried to guide Elphie to the sofa.

"No my precious, I'm fine. And you know that." Elphie smiled.

"I do, but you need to process this."

"You are correct and I will. But now I want to dance." Elphie smiled.

"And so that I don't have to hum or sing the whole time, thus freeing up my lips for other things…" She said as she opened the door to Glinda's room.

"Elphie! You requested a victrola and a mountain of recordings." Glinda squealed when the saw a new victrola set up on a table.

"My surprise."

"They even found a recording of our waltz." Elphie said as she shut the door, then latched it.

"Elphie, this is perfect." Glinda sighed happily.

"It would be perfect back in our room, but this will help." Elphie said then sparkled the ceiling.

"I love you, I just do." Glinda said.

"And I you my precious girl. Shall we dance?" Elphie said as she curtsied to Glinda.

"I'll put on some music." Glinda smiled.

"We don't need it for this one." Elphie smiled back and pulled Glinda to her, caressing her cheek and gazing deeply into her eyes before kissing her deeply.


	41. Chapter 41

Elphie sat on her bed thinking about kisses. Not kissing, per say, just about kisses. She and had just spent a wonderful couple of hours dancing with Glinda, sharing soft gentle kisses. Whether on their lips, cheeks, temples, forehead, neck, or even on their hands, the whisper soft kisses had been just what they needed. The very intricate, long and deep kisses that had come at the start and the end had also been very nice, slightly arousing even, but they did not fill the same need that those gentle, often quick kisses did. Those kinds of kisses seemed to involve a different sort of intimacy and the thought of that intrigued her.

She thought about all the types of kisses that she had become accustomed to giving and receiving since her bubbly bouncy fiancée came into her life. Elphie smiled slightly when she remembered the first tentative kisses that gave her comfort, reassurance and affection; things that she never even imagined any sort of physical contact could do for her. Those very tender and tremulous kisses with Glinda had been exceptionally difficult to not only accept, respond to and to reciprocate but also to understand, just like the gentle touches and the words that went with them had been.

Elphie chuckled softly at how far she had come since then and how quickly considering she mostly took what Glinda referred to as baby steps. The more she thought about kisses, their nuances and variations; she knew that sleep would not come on this night. As she reached for her journal, so she could write down her introspective musings, she had another thought.

"I'll write it all into a letter for Glinda instead." Elphie said to no one as she got up from her bed to get some stationary.

"It will amuse her, I have no doubt." She smiled then caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing one of her oldest plain white cotton nightdresses. Glinda had asked her to sleep in it. Or more specifically to bathe with clove oil then put it on and sleep in it.

As she walked to her office, she thought about what Glinda told about Fruoa's suggestion and was glad that sleeping in one of her old nightdresses had helped. She stopped by the open doorway to Glinda's room and peered in at her snoring love.

"I hope this will be 'extra clovey and ashy' enough for you my precious girl." Elphie smiled as she fingered the fabric.

She went on to her office, got the things that she needed then settled back onto her bed, easily resuming her thoughts on kisses by thinking of the goodnight kiss she had given her love that night.

"_From: Elphaba, Eminent Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland." _She wrote with a slight smile.

"_To: Miss Glinda Upland, my fiancée._

_Regarding: A rambling missive on the versatility of kisses."_

Elphie knew that this would make her love happy and probably giggle as well. At least that is what she fervently hoped it would do, along with easing the sadness that she knew would come with leaving. She started off the letter by writing down the things that had already played through her mind. Then she wrote about what a transition their first real kiss on the terrace had been.

For hours she pondered and wrote her thoughts on how soft kisses could be alluring, comforting or playful and how longer, deeper kisses could be comforting and reassuring, purely sexual or anything in between. She mused on how she was still trying to figure out how kisses between family and friends worked. How the obligatory pecks on the cheek she gave to her sister and father were completely different than the cheek kisses that she gave and received from Gwenot, Samion and Namom. She wrote about how she chuckled when she thought about the full on kiss that Manif had given her, how very different it was than the very light kiss he had placed on her lips after finding out she had been raped and how he just seemed to know that he could. She commented on witnessing all the various forms of physical affection that played out among their group of friends, including kisses. The girls kissed each other on the cheek frequently, the boys almost never. Gotero would give Loma a friendly kiss hello or goodbye, but merely hug Glinda. Manif kissed both her and Glinda frequently but Beliea Loma or Juiva very rarely.

She spent a great deal of time writing about kisses between friends and what a confusing concept it was at times, especially when she witnessed two people that she knew did not care for each other much kiss each other and smile. She also detailed how confusing, but nice it was when she gave Mr. Kwenyo a kiss for the first time and how she now likened those to kisses from Samion.

Although Elphie tried to maintain a correspondence type format, but she treated and thought of the letter as a journal entry and did not edit or otherwise censor her thoughts and feelings. She wrote about how she felt the first time she saw Glinda's parents kiss and how she never had that feeling on the few occasions she had witnessed her own parents engage in that activity. That observation led her to ruminate on how they had showered Nessa with kisses and her father still kissed her frequently, but he had stopped kissing Shell when he was four or five. She compared that with how the relatives at the birthday party kissed whatever child was nearby, rather frequently, and how even the oldest boy seemed to not mind it all that much. She segued from that back into kissing protocols, the value of playful kisses for both adults and children and the time honored tradition of kissing what Glinda called boo boos.

She smiled at the thought of Glinda wanting to kiss any injuries she incurred when she was learning to ice skate. It was during that pause that she noticed the time and was shocked that it was nearly dawn. She wrapped up her thoughts in words, but wanted to end the letter with something special for her love.

It took her some thinking but eventually remembered something that Glinda had done on a letter for her and quietly crept out into the dimly lit suite to get what she needed. When her parting salutation was in place, she signed the final page and put all fifteen pages into a large official envelope and fastened it with her official seal, but addressed it simply; For Glinda, Private and Confidential. She put it on her dresser then started to get dressed, but stopped. Wanting to make sure the nightdress was a clovey smelling as possible. Elphie got one of her textbooks and settled on her bed to study.

X

Glinda woke up because she felt Elphie's soft, wake up alarm kisses on her cheek. She was disappointed when she realized that she had been dreaming, but brightened because she realized that Elphie was right outside the door and could really kiss her. Then she became disappointed again when she remembered that she had to return to Shiz later in the day. Remembering what she had thought about before falling asleep last night, she shook off her disappointment and got out of bed so she could make the most of their morning together.

Standing in the open doorway of her room, she saw Elphie, already dressed, sitting on the sofa studying. She watched for a moment and saw her playing with the temple bar of her glasses, alternating between a slight smile and narrowed eyes with a forehead crinkle reading, thinking and furiously writing things in her notebook; sure signs that she was working out a complicated formula or equation. Glinda decided to let the scene play out before interrupting her, knowing from past experience that it would end one of two ways. Either her forehead crinkles would deepen, her grip on her pen would tighten into a fist and she would start to mutter mild expletives, eventually ripping off her glasses to rub her eyes then start all over again, or she would start to twirl her pen a little, her slight smile would broaden into a satisfied grin then she would tap the tip of her pen on her notebook before starting on another problem.

It did not take very long for Glinda to see the forehead crinkles start to disappear, the pen start to move and her love's beautiful smile start to appear.

"Congratulations my beautiful formula solving chemist." Glinda said quietly after the pen tap.

"Lyndie." Elphie startled.

"How long have you been there?" She said with a smile as she rose from the sofa and took Glinda's hand.

"Long enough to see your triumphant problem-solving smile appear. Hi Elphie!" Glinda grinned.

"Good morning my precious." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda into a hug, which Glinda snuggled into with a happy sigh.

"Did you sleep well? Elphie asked after a few long beats and a soft kiss.

"I did and had very nice dreams. Did you sleep well?" Glinda said.

"Oh Elphie, no." She said unhappily before Elphie could respond.

"Don't fret Lyndie, nothing was wrong." Elphie smiled as she led Glinda back into her bedroom and closed the door then gave her a nice kiss.

"Ah, it was an introspective insomnia." Glinda smiled.

"Yes it was. I was reflecting on kisses." Elphie smiled.

"You spent all night thinking about kissing." Glinda wiggled happily.

"Not really. I was thinking about kisses in general. Instead of writing about it my journal, I wrote all of my musings in a letter to you." Elphie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"A letter about kissing. Oh boy!" Glinda giggled.

"A letter about my thoughts on kisses. It's more of a…you'll see when you read it on your way back to Shiz." Elphie chuckled.

"Mean green thing." Glinda pouted, but knew what Elphie was doing for her.

"Without a doubt." Elphie confirmed as she gently tickled Glinda's sides.

"We have the morning to ourselves, right?" Glinda asked as she giggled and tried to wiggle away.

"Yes we do. No one will bother us until we are due for lunch with my family."

"I'd rather have lunch with Harluc or Fruoa." Glinda said as she stopped wiggling and leaned in for a hug.

"I know Lyndie, but we talked about this…" Elphie said softly as she wrapped her arms around her love.

"It's all right Elphie. I'm not balking, just commenting. I am looking forward to talking to Shell some more. Besides, I'm your fiancée. Suffering through meals with my future in-laws who don't like me is my responsibility and duty." Glinda said with a proud giggle.

"I'm glad that you are taking this in your stride." Elphie smiled.

"What is you always say…I'm learning the rules while I'm playing the game. " Glinda laughed.

"Aren't we both." Elphie chuckled along then gave Glinda a rather substantial good morning kiss.

"Now, why don't I run you a bath then go tell Devi we are ready for breakfast, while you are enjoying it." Elphie smiled.

"Well, going to tell Devi we are ready for breakfast then coming back to run me a bath so that I can enjoy it would be better. But I will take what I can get." Glinda grinned.

"I'm glad to hear it." Elphie smiled then took Glinda by the hand and led her into the bathroom.

"Bubbles please." Glinda smiled when Elphie held up two different bottles.

"You could have just asked." She giggled.

"I learned my lesson on that one. When you have that look in your eye, the less I say the better." Elphie chuckled as she turned on the water.

"Fine, I can see I am outnumbered here." Glinda pouted, but laughed.

"Out numbered, by one?"

"By two, Practical Elphie and Reserved Elphie. But I love them both with all my heart, which is why I am still clothed." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"We are both grateful and love you too." Elphie smiled.

"But I'm going to leave and make arrangements for breakfast now because I recognize that wiggle."

"I have different wiggles?" Glinda grinned.

"You do. And maybe one day, I'll tell you about them. Enjoy your bubbles." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's cheek and left the bathroom.

"Mean green thing." Glinda laughed as Elphie walked towards the door.

"With a militia to back it up." Elphie said with a grin as she walked out of the door closing it behind her. Glinda took a moment to let her laughter run its course; happy and relieved that Elphie was still doing well and maintaining her sense of humor.

Elphie walked back to the maid's closet, where Devi was, shaking her head and chuckling, very happy that all of this had not impacted her love's basic incorrigibility too much.

X

"This breakfast casserole is good." Glinda said after taking a sample bite of the egg, cheese, sausage and bacon dish.

"Not as good as Uliko's, but still very tasty. How's your cereal?"

"It's very good." Elphie smiled.

"Then we will have to tell Cook about it. Hot rice cereal with dried apricots and toasted cocoanut." Glinda said then buttered a hot, flakey biscuit and offered half to Elphie.

"Thank you Lyndie." Elphie said then held up a spoonful of her cereal to her lips, blew on it then held it out for Glinda to try. Glinda watched her do this, feeling little tingles of arousal.

"This is good." Glinda said with a grin after trying it.

"And the girl holding the spoon is beautiful, making it absolutely delicious." She added with an eyebrow waggle.

"Does that last remark fall into the same category of food tasting better when taken off of someone else's plate?" Elphie chuckled.

"Same basic category, but falls into the subset with fig whip being tastier off of someone's finger." Glinda giggled.

"I see. I wonder if they teach all of this in the Culinary Institute where Trezia is studying."

"It would be an interesting concept for a café, don't you think? You feed your partner or take morels from their plate, and there are no utensils." Glinda giggled.

"But lots of extra napkins, correct?" Elphie smiled.

"That's the spirit Elphie!" Glinda bubbled then collapsed into a giggle fit.

Breakfast was a mirth-filled flight of fancy covering how various types of foods would be consumed in Glinda's fictional café. Soup provided a great deal of amusement, as did the type of cereal that Elphie was eating. When they were finished eating they moved to the sofa, and continued their light-hearted conversation. At one point, Glinda got her sketchpad and drew pictures of possible plates, some with no rims for easy access and some with little traps to protect favorite foods. Elphie wondered if the trap concept could be applied to things like her books or the hooks of her brassiere and that set Glinda on a giggling, sketching tangent that lasted the rest of the morning in some form or other.

X

"That Masquerade Ball sounds like it was an awful lot of fun." Shell laughed.

"All those jesters goofing around and the mock jousts."

"Glinda's cousin in law was a very good knight. It was fun to watch." Elphie responded with a smile.

"And Elphie's other best friend Manif was the champion jester. He lives for goofing around." Glinda said for the benefit of Frex and Nessa. Shell had asked about their winter break during lunch and they had been discussing selected parts of it, but focusing mainly on the Ball, in between stories of Nessa's activities during that time.

"I hope that you are observing the rules of propriety with this boy Fabala. Having a male best friend could be seen as unseemly." Frex admonished.

"Manif is engaged to be married Father. To a very close friend of both Glinda and me." Elphie responded in her practiced manner.

"Even so, temptation is cunning and takes many forms." Frex said in a very preachy tone.

"Who would be tempted by her? I don't you think you have to worry about Elphaba's virtue Papa." Nessa smirked.

"You don't have to worry about me in any capacity." Elphie replied.

"Elphaba, do not be fresh." Frex said sternly.

"I apologize Father." Elphie said, not really wanting this to continue. Glinda could feel her love's resignation settle in and knew that she was just simply shutting that part of herself down. Up until now, Frex and Nessa had been more or less civil, but Glinda had felt flutters their annoyance and disdain all through lunch and it irritated her.

"How come you dressed up as a…what was it Glinda?" Shell asked, taking advantage of the silence.

"A troubadour, which is a traveling musician from the early days." Glinda smiled letting the flutters of earnestness and excitement from Shell replace the negativity from the others.

"Did you wear that because you can sing?" Shell asked.

"I hope you are not being boastful with your voice Fabala. It is very unbecoming." Frex said offhandedly.

"Glinda chose that costume for me because I am learning to play the flute and she thought it would be appropriate." Elphie said.

"I forgot about that!" Shell said excitedly.

"It is challenging, but I have a very good tutor." Elphie smiled at her brother.

"Will you play something for us? Please Sis." Shell asked.

"We'll see Shelly. I am only a beginner." Elphie said.

"_An unbelievably talented beginner."_ Glinda thought proudly.

After a few more minutes of conversation about Elphie's music tutor and how he was the guest conductor for the Ball, Glinda managed to shift the conversation to Shell's studies. Elphie suggested that while he was at Colwen Grounds he could use Nessa's tutors to help him not fall behind and even volunteered to help him herself if she had time. Glinda was thrilled that Elphie brought that up on her own and even more thrilled that it did not settle well with Nessa.

"Speaking of studies, when are you returning to Shiz Glinda?" Nessa said when she became tired of all the attention that Shell was getting.

"In a couple of hours actually. I'll be returning on Thursday night." Glinda said.

"Great!" Shell said enthusiastically.

"Returning? Why would you be returning?" Nessa asked crossly.

"Because she is the liaison between me and my professors while I'm here. And because she is my best friend and I asked her to." Elphie said firmly.

"She is not family Fabala and she is not even a Munchkin. She should not be distracting you from your family duties during this time." Frex said seriously.

"Father, she will not be a distraction." Elphie said a little too much authority.

"Do not be disrespectful Elphaba." Frex said with a warning tone in his voice and Elphie could see Glinda begin to bristle.

"I apologize Father. Now please excuse Glinda and me. I need to make sure that the arrangements for her departure have been completed." Elphie said quickly before her incensed love could comment.

"Bye Glinda." Shell said then gave Glinda a hug.

"I'm glad that you are coming back." He whispered in her ear.

"I am too." Glinda whispered back as she returned the quick hug.

"Good bye Nessa, Goodbye Frex." She added politely.

"I'll return in a few hours. We have some things to discuss Nessa." Elphie said.

"Of course we do Elphaba." Nessa huffed then turned away. Elphie sighed then went over to Glinda and started to guide her out of the family dining room.

"Shell, I do not want you to spend much time with Glinda if she returns. Be polite, that is all." They heard Frex say and Glinda opened her mouth.

"Wait please." Elphie said then took her love's hand and hurried to their suite. Once inside she took Glinda into her room since Devi was in the master bedroom, packing and closed the door.

"Now." Elphie smiled.

"It's not funny Elphie, that was a horrible thing to tell that boy. And how dare he say that I shouldn't come back. And saying that you are disrespectful, of all the gall." Glinda said in a mad rush of words then sniffled and kept on going.

"Get it all out Lyndie, say everything you need to." Elphie said reassuringly during a sniffly pause in Glinda's vent, knowing that at least part of it was empathic.

"Okay, I'm done." Glinda said a few minutes later.

"Are you sure?" Elphie smiled.

"For now." Glinda grinned back.

"Elphie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Shhh Lyndie. It's okay, no apologies." Elphie said softly as she guided Glinda to curl against her chest. For a few precious minutes, Glinda soaked in Elphie's attentions and let go of the things she had absorbed previously.

"I should never have thought that them spending time with you or us together would soften anything." Elphie said when Glinda pulled away.

"They are incapable of seeing how good, sweet and perfect for me you are. You will not have to suffer though that again my precious girl." She added.

"Even if it is your duty as a fiancée."

"Don't worry about it Elphie, I'm okay now. I understand how this is. And remember Shell. I'll do it for him if nothing else. But I don't want to spend our fleeting time talking about this." Glinda said.

"I just don't want you to leave upset over it." Elphie said.

"I am no longer upset. But you are." Glinda said.

"Only because they upset you." Elphie said.

"Then as Uliko said…No upsets, kisses." Glinda giggled.

"He did not say that." Elphie chuckled.

"I paraphrased." Glinda grinned.

"I see." Elphie smiled.

"I just want to protect you Lyndie." She said softly.

"My love, you are. I could feel your love more strongly than I felt anything from them." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"You had to deal with my family Elphie. It wasn't like this, but don't forget the Nief disaster. Good, bad or in between this is what fiancées do. You did your turn, now it's mine. And I can handle it." Glinda said with determination in her voice and in her eyes.

"Of course you can my sweet. And you are right." Elphie said.

"Yes I am. Can we get to the kissing now?" Glinda grinned.

"Absolutely. Would you care to start or should I?" Elphie smiled.

"Together." Glinda said and shifted slightly. Elphie did as well and their lips brushed together several times before connecting in earnest. For many long and precious minutes, nothing else existed but them.

X

"Excuse me girls, but the porters are here to collect Glinda's bags and Fruoa wishes to speak with you both. She is in your office downstairs Elphaba." Devi said after she tapped on the open door to Elphie's room. After they had shared several extremely intimate and intricate kisses, Glinda wanted to stay in there and talk until it was time to go. Elphie insisted that if they were going to stay there the door needed to be open, for propriety's sake. Glinda readily agreed and told Elphie that she was utterly adorable.

"Thank you Devi. Please send word to Fruoa that we will be right down." Elphie smiled.

"I'm sorry that this can't be different Lyndie." She said after Devi left the doorway.

"I know Elphie. But I was thinking last night. In a way, this is probably good for us. At some point in time, we will have to learn to do this. I can't imagine that we will go the rest of our lives never spending a night apart. All though that is a wonderful thought." Glinda smiled.

"That is a very reasonable assumption my sweet. I am impressed." Elphie smiled.

"I have my moments. Part of me would like to throw a fit to stay and be with you, but it's a small part and getting smaller. I know that you have Harluc, Fruoa and Devi to look after you. You know that I'll have Dani, Manif, our friends and two bodyguards looking after me. We can miss each other without worrying…too much." Glinda smiled.

"And you have a clove scented nightdress to sleep with." Elphie chuckled.

"And you have bunnies to watch over you so that you can sleep safe." Glinda giggled.

"This is one of those things that will be a story that you tell our child isn't it?" Elphie laughed.

"And our grandchildren." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"You think we will have kids." She added with a happy wiggle.

"Since I have no way of knowing if we will or won't, it just seems easier to side with you." Elphie smiled.

"Sweet Oz but I love you, I just do." Glinda whispered.

"And I love you." Elphie said and they spent a few long beats with their eyes locked in an affectionate gaze.

"We need to go my precious girl." Elphie said at last.

"I know. I need to say goodbye to Devi." Glinda said and let Elphie take her hand and lead her out into the room.

"All your things are being loaded onto the carriage Glinda." Devi said with a smile.

"Thank you Devi." Glinda smiled and gave the woman a hug.

"And thank you for everything else." She sniffled.

"You're welcome. Now you have a safe trip and don't worry about Elphaba, I'll take good care of her for you." Devi smiled.

"I know. You are very good at this. But Devi…." Glinda sniffled.

"What child?" Devi said kindly.

"If all else fails, Elphie will usually eat fruit. Her favorite is melon, but she really likes apple slices too. She only likes bananas a little and usually only eats them when they are in fruit salad. She likes a plate of apple slices, grapes and cheese as a snack. Oh, but green grapes, not the purple ones."

"Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"Now Elphaba, this is very useful information. Proper snacks are important." Devi smiled.

"Thank you Devi." Glinda smirked.

"Point taken. Thank you Glinda." Elphie smiled.

"But we need to go."

Glinda hugged Devi one more time, and then they made their way down to Elphie's office.

"Here we are." Glinda said when they came into the office.

"Glad you decided to come." Fruoa chuckled.

"Sorry I was saying goodbye to Devi." Glinda said.

"And giving her instructions." Elphie smiled.

"Are there any of those for me for me?" Fruoa laughed.

"Please don't encourage her." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh hush you." Glinda giggled.

"Just don't let her work too hard."

"I'll do my best." Fruoa smiled.

"Now, do either of you have any questions about the trip or anything else?"

"Will they be stopping for dinner or is there a snack in the carriage?" Elphie asked.

"Both actually. Glinda, there is a picnic basket in the carriage, but you can stop anywhere you like if you'd rather eat at a café." Fruoa said.

"Or you can just do both." Elphie chuckled and Glinda batted at her.

"Anything else?" Fruoa asked and both girls shook their heads.

"Good. May I suggest that you two say goodbye here, then I will walk Glinda out to the carriage."

"I like that suggestion." Glinda grinned and Fruoa nodded and left.

"I'm okay Elphie. I'd rather stay of course, but I am all right with leaving." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"I'm okay too. I'd rather leave of course, but I am all right with staying." Elphie smiled and returned the caress.

"Now, no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing. Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song, that only we are hearing." She sang softly and danced Glinda a few steps.

"And I believe in you, although you never asked me to. Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you." Glinda sang in response then leaned into Elphie's embrace. They held each other close then kissed each other softly.

"Good night Lyndie, I love you." Elphie smiled.

"Night Elphie, I love you too." Glinda replied.

Elphie took Glinda's hand and lead her to the hallway where Fruoa was waiting. She stood watching them walk down the hallway. When they reached the point where they turned to head out to the carriage, Glinda stopped and waved and Elphie waved back then went back into her office.

"Frex, what are you doing here?" Fruoa asked when she saw Elphaba's father near the waiting room.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to our guest once again." Frex said.

"I hope you take my suggestion Glinda. You do not belong here. This is a family time and Elphaba needs to devote herself to that."

"I have no intention on taking Elphaba away from her family. I am her best friend and I am here to offer moral support, both during the funeral of her great grand-father and during the transition of her title to Nessa." Glinda said very politely.

"We can discuss this more when I return for the weekend. Right now my carriage is waiting, if you will excuse me." Glinda held out her hand to Frex but he simply nodded at her then walked back up the hallway.

"I take it his suggestion was to not come back." Fruoa said.

"Yes. Please don't tell Elphie about this. I will, but when the time is right."

"My lips are sealed. Are you okay though?" Fruoa asked.

"I'm fine. I vented out my feelings for him after lunch." Glinda smiled.

"I'm still as ready as I'll ever be to go."

Fruoa nodded and they went out to where Maril and the bodyguards were waiting.

Before Elphie sat down at her desk, she changed her mind and went instead to the same small workroom where she had watched Glinda leave the first time they were there. She saw the carriage, the driver and the guards through the window. Eventually Glinda and Fruoa showed up and she watched the goodbyes, and her love get settled into the carriage. This time, as the carriage pulled away, she did not cry, she chuckled.

"The sheep was a ewe. She said I would get it when I stopped trying to get it. I love you too my Lyndie." Elphie laughed as she watched the carriage roll down the long driveway.


	42. Chapter 42

Glinda reached into her carry on bag and took out the thick official envelope that contained Elphie's letter. She had stared, pouting and sniffling, out the carriage window until Colwen Grounds was no longer visible then had a good long cry and was now ready to be a mature fiancée. Or at least as mature as she could be under the circumstances. She ran her finger over the seal, smiling at the little ET that was written beside it and wondered if Elphie realized that her initials were the same as Eminent Thropp. She cracked the seal carefully, wanting to preserve it as best she could. As she opened up the pages, she was grateful that for this leg of her trip, she was in one the Eminent Thropp's official carriages; it was plush, comfortable and rode very smoothly in spite of the fact that they were going rather fast.

"From: Elphaba, Eminent Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland. To: Miss Glinda Upland, my fiancée. Regarding: A rambling missive on the versatility of kisses." Glinda read out loud and laughed.

"Oh my introspective love, I cannot wait to see where this leads. Your flights may not be as fanciful as mine, but they are no less intriguing." She added with a happy sigh and settled in to read.

Glinda soaked in every word of Elphie's small precise handwriting, hearing her soft voice as she read. She became completely involved with her love's innermost thoughts, giggling, sniffling, answering rhetorical questions, agreeing, disagreeing and sighing; anticipating each new page. She didn't even realize that she was on the last page until her eye caught the red lips at the bottom and she burst out laughing.

"Oh sweet Oz how I love that girl, I just plain do." Glinda said after a quiet, but very enthusiastic squeal. Knowing that it was a silly thing to do, but not caring, Glinda pressed her lips to the thin red lips at the bottom of the page, closed her eyes and sighed happily then went back to reading the end of the letter.

"_I hope that you enjoyed this look into how my chaotic mind processes, my precious girl."_ Elphie's voice said.

"_As my journal will attest, it is often disorderly, untidy and prone to bouts of repetition. But it does yield some sensible conclusions on occasion. Here are two of the biggest that resulted from this one. One: All of your kisses, of all varieties, are precious to me. Even the ones on my stomach that involve unladylike noises."_ Glinda giggled and remembered the last time she had blown on Elphie's stomach during a playful game of naked find the lips.

"Two-a: Kisses do transcend time, as you once told me. From whatever source; friend, future in laws, or fiancées, they can truly heal all manner of old wounds when you believe that they can and you allow them to do so. Two-b: If we have children, they will have all of their boo-boos, both emotional and physical, very well kissed…by both of us, so that hopefully there will be no need for kisses to transcend time for them." Glinda heard her love's earnest voice, pragmatically stating this conclusion and wiped away the tears that were steadily falling down her cheeks.

Wanting to really understand how her love had arrived at these two wonderful conclusions, Glinda kissed the red lips one more time and put the pages back in order to reread the letter again. She opened the picnic basket and removed a chicken salad sandwich; a container of hot cocoa and some cookies then wrapped up in a blanket and settled in for a nice talk with Elphie. In her mind she was in her pink comfy chair, in study snuggle position, playing with her love's fingers, instead of rolling along a road made of yellow bricks in a gubernatorial carriage.

X

"Is something wrong?" Elphie asked when she saw Harluc, Fruoa and Maril in her office.

"Not at all, we are just working out some of the final funeral arrangements and your schedule. I thought you were going to go study until dinner with your family." Fruoa said.

"I am, I forgot my pen. But if there are things that need to be done, I will stay and help." Elphie replied.

"Oh there's no need for that Elphaba, it's nothing crucial." Harluc smiled as he opened a folder.

"Then why are you here, if it can wait? Go home." Elphie said and Harluc and Fruoa looked at one another then Elphie caught on.

"I see. You're fulfilling a Glinda edict." She chuckled.

"In a way, but this does need to get done eventually." Fruoa chuckled.

"But not today. Look, I appreciate the fact that you have taken on responsibilities that should be mine." Elphie started.

"That are the Eminent Thropps." Harluc corrected with a chuckle.

"Be that as it may." Elphie smiled.

"I understand how this needs to work, I do. And first thing tomorrow morning it can. I have an obligation to attend to tonight, you three do not. I know it is very hypocritical of me to tell you all to stop working when Glinda usually has to threaten me to stop, but I'm working on that. I promise that I will not study late and you all just go home."

"All right, we will." Harluc said with a smile.

"Good. Go do something fun." Elphie said.

"Maybe I'll join my cousin's weekly poker game. Cigars, questionable language and even more questionable ale with not a hint of diplomacy in sight." Harluc chuckled.

"Maybe we can get reservations at the Husker's Shack." Maril smiled.

"I'd like that." Fruoa smiled back at him.

"I have one last detail to attend to, if I may be excused Elphaba." Maril said with a bow.

"Of course." Elphie smiled.

"I'll meet you in say…half an hour." Maril said to Fruoa.

"Half an hour." Fruoa confirmed.

"Good night Elphaba." Maril smiled and bowed slightly to her then nodded at Harluc before leaving the office.

"So we'll meet for a working breakfast in your private dining room?" Harluc asked.

"Yes. Enjoy your evening Harluc and thank you for not making me issue an edict." Elphie smiled.

"There will be plenty of time for those. Have fun with your books." Harluc smiled.

"And Fruoa, you and Maril have fun as well."

"We will and you enjoy your poker game." Fruoa smiled. The three said there goodbyes then Elphie sat down at her desk.

"Elphaba, you don't have to worry about Harluc, Maril and me. We work long stretches like this from time to time." Fruoa said.

"When I'm here." Elphie smiled slightly.

"No not always, there are other situations as well. It comes with the diplomatic territory. When these stretches are over, we take ample time off. Elphaba, no one is making us take rooms here, or do the things we do. We are doing it because we want to, because we believe in you and in Nessarose, as well as in what the future of Munchkinland can be. And because we genuinely like you and sincerely want to help make this as easy for you as it can be. Okay?" Fruoa smiled.

"Okay. I tend to over think things." Elphie smiled back.

"Thinking. A good thing for a scientist, but dangerous for a politician." Fruoa laughed and saw the confused look on Elphie's face.

"Sorry, it's just joke to poke fun at ourselves." She added.

"Ah, I see. Some of the people in the lab do that too." Elphie said and picked up her pen.

"This place that you are Maril are going, is it nice?"

"Nice might not be the term to describe the Husker's Shack, but it's our favorite spot. Excellent food, casual atmosphere, live music and dancing." Fruoa smiled.

"Glinda would love it." Elphie grinned.

"Maril and I met there almost twelve years ago and we had our first date there over six years ago." Fruoa smiled.

"She would think that's very romantic." Elphie chuckled.

"Well one day, when you are not running the state, we can take you two there." Fruoa chuckled.

"But now, I am under orders from my governor to get out of here. So I'm getting. We will have a nice relaxing night Elphaba, you have one too and try not to worry about Glinda."

"I'll try, on both counts." Elphie smiled.

Fruoa walked Elphie to the back stairs and made her promise one more time that she would not study too late before telling her goodnight. She watched her young friend make her way up the stairs then disappear around the corner and hoped that Frex did not mention what had happened between him and Glinda earlier. She hoped even more, that she could get through dinner with her family without getting grief from them.

X

Glinda's eyes fluttered open and she looked around a moment to reorient. She was in a smaller, but still very nice carriage that had just slowed down and tuned onto Shiz's main street. She smiled when she figured out that she had dozed off sometime after it had become too dark to read Elphie's letter anymore. She put the letter and her doll back into her carry on bag then took out her hairbrush and quickly redid her ponytail. She missed Elphie and was more than ready to see some friendly faces, hear what had gone on over the weekend, slip into a steaming hot tub then get into her love's bed and fall asleep in her Elphie scented nightdress. As her carriage pulled to a stop at the curb by Crage Hall, the familiar sights made her feel better because it reminded her that this was where Elphie belonged and where she would return soon.

"Is this the correct location Miss Glinda?" Kol said after he had knocked on the carriage door. Unbeknownst to Glinda and because of their discussions after meeting her bodyguards, Maril had asked Kol to be the one to have direct contact with her whenever possible.

"It is. There is my home away from home, dear old Crage Hall." Glinda chuckled as she indicating the building on the left.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting here with me, Milvuc will go inform your porter that you have arrived and we will get your bags to your room and check things over." The bodyguard smiled.

"I don't mind at all." Glinda returned the man's smile remembering the instructions that Maril had given her.

"The dorm porters' office is through those double doors, first door on the left. If Norven isn't there, one of the other porters will help."

"Very good Miss." Milvuc said then left.

"Would it be okay if I got out of the carriage to wait?" Glinda asked.

"Certainly Miss Glinda." Kol replied as he extended his hand and helped her down.

Glinda stretched then started to walk around a little, enjoying the sights and sounds of the campus at night. She pointed out to her guard where the café was and the direction of the Sorcery Building.

"Miss, there's a gentleman hurrying this way. Do you recognize him?" Kol asked as he discreetly moved closer to Glinda.

"That's Manif, Elphaba's best friend." Glinda giggled.

"His fiancée is the woman who will be staying with you, correct?"

"Yep. Hi Manif!" Glinda bounced happily.

"Well welcome back." Manif grinned and gave Glinda a firm, warm, friendly hug.

"Thanks I needed that." Glinda said as she gave Manif a kiss.

"Any time." Manif smiled then gave her an extra squeeze.

"Let me introduce you…no wait, here comes Milvuc. I'll do it all at once." Glinda grinned and Manif looked intrigued.

"Welcome back Glinda." Norven smiled as he extended his hand.

"Thank you Norven. I assume you were informed about Elphaba." Glinda smiled, picturing the look on Morrible's face when she told him.

"I was, but she didn't mention anything about guards." Norven chuckled holding the note that Harluc and Elphie had written for the guards to give him.

"She doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way if possible. It's only for a few weeks and is really no big deal." Glinda said with a knowing look to her porter and Manif chuckled.

"Understood." The man smiled.

"Thank you. Now may I introduce you both to my bodyguards." Glinda giggled and Manif laughed out loud.

After the introductions, Norven took Glinda's bags up to her room and Manif escorted her and her guards to the café where some of the gang was waiting to welcome her back. As they walked Manif explained that Dani got her note and was more than happy to stay in the dorm with her this week and how they organized this little get together because they figured she would be a little sad.

As they walked into the café Glinda saw her friends sitting at two tables back in the corner, laughing. They waved and called to her when they saw her and she sniffled happily. Manif told her that Loma and Dani were in a study session and would be there shortly. By the time she had introduced the guards and explained why they were there Norven returned to tell them that everything in her room was as it should be and there was a piece of correspondence waiting for her.

"I'm fine here now, with my friends. I know you have other things to do tonight." Glinda said to her guards after Norven left.

"We'll just have a snack and talk for awhile then Dani and I will go upstairs together."

"Very good Miss. We will be here in the café in the morning. It was a pleasure to meet you all." Kol said with a smile.

"Good night."

"Good night." Glinda said.

"And thank you."

"You are welcome. Remember, we are at your disposal." Kol said and Glinda nodded. Both men smiled then bowed slightly and left.

"Welcome back Glinda. Who were those guys?" Loma asked then gave Glinda a hug.

"I hope nothing is wrong." Dani said after she gave her friend a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh there is nothing wrong." Manif laughed.

"Governor green girl's Miss Bodywe'dlovetoguard now actually has bodyguards."

"You're kidding." Dani laughed.

"Elphie's advisors thought it was necessary. She sort of did too." Glinda chuckled.

"Details please." Loma said as she removed her coat and Manif poured Glinda some hot tea.

For about an hour Glinda told her friends about her bodyguards, telling Elphie's advisors about being engaged and about the goings on in general then happily heard about their weekends. It was Dani that finally suggested that they go on upstairs and Glinda didn't argue.

After some hug-filled goodnights, that Glinda appreciated even more than usual, she and Dani made their way upstairs. Dani had some work to do so Glinda put away some of her things, looked over her assignments for the next day then ran a bath. She soaked and tried to imagine what Elphie might be doing right then and hoped that it was studying. By the time she was wrinkly and ready to get out Dani was finished with her work and ready to get into a nice steamy bath herself.

"Oh those salts of yours are perfection. I need to remember that I am now more sorceress and less carpenter and behave accordingly." Dani chuckled as she came out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"Yeah, they are wonderful." Glinda said from Elphie's bed as she put down the letter from her mother.

"Mr. Kwenyo made them to soothe away achies. I'll have him make you some when he returns."

"Oh I'd love that, thanks. Writing in your journal?" Dani asked pointing to the writing materials on the bed.

"I don't keep a journal actually. Although I may start. Last night instead of writing in her journal, Elphie wrote what she was mulling over in a long rambling letter to me. I read it on the way back here. I decided that instead of writing to Elphie everyday, I'd just write a journal style letter to her and take it to her when I go. Not about everything though. I need something to chatter happily about." Glinda giggled.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Dani said, sitting on Glinda's bed, brushing her hair.

"I mean, considering you are engaged to the governor, I'm sure you have message privileges, but running a poor innocent messenger ragged everyday seems a little harsh." Dani chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"I sort of thought the same thing. I will see her in four days. Four long days." Glinda said.

"Hang in there honey." Dani smiled then picked up a book from the nightstand.

"You know we were talking about this last night when we were at the bar. None of us thought we'd have the guts to drop everything and go run a state, even if it was only temporarily and to help a sister. To say we are impressed with Elphaba would be an understatement. And the girls give you a lot of credit for being able to juggle this as you are." She said as she settled, sitting up in the bed.

"Elphie's sense of obligation to her sister is very profound. It is very hard for me to understand but it's been a part of her since she was young and I've never known her any other way." Glinda said.

"Well she has said from the beginning that it is all very complicated." Dani said.

"You have no idea. I've witnessed it and I barely do. The only reason that I am juggling this at all is because Fruoa, Harluc and Maril, her advisors have taken great pains to try to understand Elphie and work with her. They are patient, direct, honest, and want truly want to get her through this with her sanity intact. If I thought or felt otherwise, I would have put my fashionably clad foot down and stayed put at Colwen Grounds, the devil to pay and come what may." Glinda chuckled lightly.

"Oh of that I have no doubt." Dani laughed.

"From everything that you have said, not staying there full time is one of the best ways that you can support Elphaba, I would imagine."

"It really is. My parents want to come to Colwen Grounds, to offer moral support." Glinda said holding up her mother's letter.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, but I'm not so sure that Elphie will think so."

"Then she'll hate this. Manif wants to go to Munchkinland for the inauguration or whatever it is. He brought it up last night and the general consensus is that it would be a wonderful road trip.

"What a great idea, but you're right. She'll hate it." Glinda chuckled.

"But I'll find the right time and bring it up. I think it would be good for her sister and father to see for themselves that Elphie has friends who love her. And after she tells them about us, a loving set of future in laws couldn't hurt either." Glinda smiled sadly. Feeling tears threaten, she got up and went to sit beside Dani.

"My friend, I'm not sure there is a way for me to properly thank you for staying here with me. You have no idea how much it helps." She said with a little sniffle and gave Dani an affectionate hug.

"Oh honey, no thanks are necessary, you know that. We might have to tweak this arrangement next week, but for now, it is no trouble at all." Dani said as she returned the hug.

"Manif said that the best way for us to support Elphaba right now, is to support you, so hopefully she won't worry as much."

"We are both very lucky." Glinda smiled.

"As are we. Aside from the fact that we love you two, we know that we are a part of history in the making, in many ways. But we'll have time to talk about all of these things. You, young lady need to get your rest. Tomorrow morning you return to the mundane world of a Shiz sorcery student." Dani chuckled.

"I know. Trip fatigue is catching up with me. I'll be asleep and dreaming in no time. Enjoy your book." Glinda said then gave Dani another hug.

"I will. I'm not up too much longer either. Sleep well Glinda." Dani replied.

Glinda sat on her bed and reread her mother's brief letter one more time then settled under the covers with her doll. She drifted off to sleep thinking about how nice it would be to have her parents visit Colwen Grounds and how much fun it would be if some of their friends could.

X

Elphie buttoned the last button of her nightdress then positioned the pillows against the headboard of her bed so that she could sit and read. It was before midnight, which to her meant that she had kept her promise and not studied late.

As she got settled, she thought about dinner with her family and how well it had gone. Her father had been unusually quiet and had excused himself early. Even though Shell was there Elphie went ahead and talked to Nessa about moving into the Eminent Thropp's official residence during the next week. It had been a very long time since the three Thropp children had sat down and had a civil conversation together, but this one was. Nessa even understood the need to plan for redecorating after everything settled down. They also talked a little about the public viewings, the funeral and what their roles would be. When Shell and Nessa started sharing stories about their great grandfather she had excused herself, claiming that she had work to do. She did, but it was schoolwork, not official work.

On the bed beside her were the notes from her friends and the little message that Glinda had sent when she had changed carriages at the Crossroads Inn. She settled in and reread Glinda's message first.

"_Three hours apart. So far so good_." Elphie read hearing her love's precious giggle.

"Yes my precious, so far so good. And I'm counting down the hours until you return" Elphie smiled as she ran her finger over the Xs and Os that bordered the sentence.

She folded the note and put it into one of the bunny slippers for safekeeping then started to read the notes from her friends. All of them made her smile, or even chuckle. Gotero teased her about coming to stage a protest outside the palace and Beliea gave her tips on finding her inner extrovert. Caspon and Juiva jokingly provided her with a list of coronation dos and don'ts that Juiva had learned from listening to her father talk about his. Loma offered to spice up the ceremonies by floating everyone and Hyrut offered to treat the anxiety attacks that resulted from that. Dani merely told her to remember that Manif loved her and that he meant well.

"_Greetings Governor green girl."_ Elphie read with a chuckle.

"_It would behoove you to not let your newly acquired power go to your head. (It's cluttered enough in there with the useless information you claim is knowledge.) Absolute power corrupts absolutely and I have absolutely no intention of decorrupting you upon your return. As if I don't have enough problems dealing with you the way it is. _

_Now that I have made my position absolutely clear, know this: We are all very proud of you. You just inflict your particular brand of unpleasantness on the good people of Munchkinland and we will look after your beloved. _

Love, Manif"

Elphie laughed as she read Manif's words and was surprised to discover that she actually missed him. Not as much as she missed Glinda, but she did. As not sleeping the previous night caught up with her, she turned out the lamp on the nightstand and stretched out. She started to think about something special that she and Glinda could do together when all of this was over, but gave into sleep before she could get very far.

X

Even though Glinda didn't really mind her heavier class load this term, she never thought that she would actually be grateful for it. But she was now. Her days were busy and she had plenty of homework and study sessions to keep her occupied in the evenings. As she went about her normal routine, she found herself looking around for her bodyguards, turning it into a game. She would spot one of them sitting in the café when she had lunch or dinner with her friends, sitting on a bench near the entrance to the library or the Sorcery Building or simply walking around the patio or courtyard. She'd smile and wave, but only had an opportunity to talk to them on two occasions; once when she and Dani went to the Arts Center and once when one of the Munchkins that had been in their psychology class had given her a note wishing Elphie well.

As soon as the Munchkin had given it to her, she looked around for one of her guards, got his attention then hid behind a tree to wait for him. The man told her that she had done exactly the right thing in bringing the message to him, asked her a few questions about the Munchkin then very respectfully asked her if she was hiding for a reason. She had a great deal of fun telling her friends about that incident and knew it would be even more fun telling Elphie.

X

"So let me get this straight, the public viewing has been extended to three days." Elphie asked as she, Harluc, Fruoa and Maril made their way from the dining room into her office after breakfast.

"Well from two to two and a half. The general public will be allowed into the Grand Hall all day tomorrow, Wednesday and Thursday morning. There are foreign dignitaries that wish to pay their respects and we are setting aside Thursday afternoon to accommodate them as well as the Munchkin mayors or council members." Harluc said.

"That makes sense." Elphie said.

"We are also going to plan a formal state dinner for them." Fruoa said.

"What? Why? Isn't there going to be enough of that for the inauguration events?" Elphie asked.

"Yes, but for a very different reason." Fruoa said.

"Elphaba we have been getting lots of requests from these dignitaries for a private audience with you. That is not only impractical, but it would drive you crazy. We know that this is an historic event and want to treat it with the respect that tradition dictates. To that end, we are inviting them to a private viewing on Thursday afternoon then to a state dinner that evening with a formal reception afterwards."

"I am assuming that I am obligated to attend." Elphie sighed.

"Yes, you are." Fruoa said with a slight chuckle.

"As are Nessarose and Shell. As the Presumptive Heir Apparent, Nessa will be on your right at the dinner. Shell will be beside her and will also act as her escort. That is customary in this sort of situation. As with everything we are trying to do, this will go a very long way to aid your sister's acceptance as Eminent Thropp."

"She does thrive on this sort of thing." Elphie said.

"And she is very good at it. You are as well, you just don't enjoy it like she does." Harluc said with a smile.

Before they settled into a conversation about how this was going to affect Elphie's schedule, Maril gave her a brief report on security arrangements for it all then asked to be excused. Fruoa and Harluc showed Elphie the requests for private audiences and a list of the people that were going to be invited. There were other Governors, including the one from Gillikin, Winkie Chieftains, ambassadors, and all manner of minor diplomats. There was even a contingent from the Wizard's Palace, which did not include Pajul, much to Elphie's disappointment. As Fruoa and Harluc explained things in greater detail, Elphie asked questions and took some notes.

"Okay, I understand all of this and know what is expected of me and my siblings. I will explain it to them." Elphie said after an hour or so of discussions.

"I have one final question though. What about Glinda?"

"We've thought about that. She won't arrive in time for the dinner and even if she could, it would not be appropriate for her to attend. But she can attend the reception if you would like her to. We also thought about Mr. Kwenyo. If he is here by then he can appropriately attend the dinner and can escort Glinda to the reception."

"I'd like it if Mr. Kwenyo attends both. Glinda said that I would hear from him this week sometime. I'll invite him personally. And I would like Glinda to attend the reception, she will like that too." Elphie smiled.

"Good. Why don't you inform her of the change in plans, so she can bring an appropriate dress. I already know that there is one for you here." Fruoa chuckled.

"She loves to plan for all fashion contingencies." Elphie smiled.

After a little more discussion, Elphie excused herself. She went up to her private office, wrote a note for Glinda, had Devi send it out then spent the rest of the time before the official viewing processing everything that she had learned that morning and studying.

The official viewing was for the Ministers, Judges and other Palace officials as well as the family. Nessa made the whole event longer than it needed to be by insisting on talking to each official about her great grandfather and what a wonderful leader and man he was.

When it was finally over, she asked her sister and brother to join her in her office and explained about the state dinner and reception. As she anticipated Nessa was thrilled and Shell wasn't. When she told them that Glinda would be attending the reception, their attitudes switched and Shell was not only thrilled but also promised that he would be on his best Fifth Descending behavior. When they understood what was expected of them, Elphie asked that Nessa explain this to their father and to Nanny over dinner then dismissed them. After sitting there alone for awhile thinking about Byjon's funeral and what was to come for her great grandfather's. It made her wonder about her mother's and even her great grandmother's. Not wanting to talk to her father or even Nanny about it she decided to see if Harluc or Fruoa knew anything and sent for them.

"Is everything okay Elphaba?" Fruoa said as she and Harluc walked in about ten minutes later.

"Yes, I was just wondering something. Is my mother buried in the family cemetery where great grandfather will be interred? I've always suspected that she was, but never knew for sure." Elphie said.

"Yes, she is." Harluc said simply.

"Right beside your grandmother and great grandmother."

"Your father goes down at least once every time he visits. Nessa and Shell accompany him from time to time as well. I think Shell even goes on his own as well." Fruoa said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Thank you. I just wanted to know, I do not wish to discuss it though." Elphie said.

"All right Elphaba." Harluc said and Fruoa nodded.

"I am fine, honestly. I really just wanted to know for sure. I'm going up to study now."

"Okay, but if you want to discuss it, just let us know." Fruoa smiled.

"I will. Breakfast tomorrow?" Elphie asked.

"Of course." Harluc smiled then left her alone. She sat there for a few minutes then went up to her room.

Devi had a light dinner sent to her when she discovered that she missed dinner with her family, but otherwise left her alone to study. She put away what had happened that day and her thoughts of her mother after writing in her journal. She focused on her books, studying until very late. She was very tired when she finally got into bed, but slept fitfully and ended up returning to her books in the wee hours of the morning.

"Elphaba, we received word that Mr. Kwenyo has arrived in Munchkinland, He is actually in Center Munch." Fruoa said the next morning at breakfast.

"Wonderful." Elphie said felling excited about getting to see her friend.

"We extended an invitation for him to join you for a private lunch today. I've rescheduled your meeting with the Judges until later in the afternoon as well, so you can take your time." Fruoa smiled.

"Thank you for all of that, I can't wait." Elphie smiled.

"Well he is important to you. But we really need to get this protocol taken care of before he arrives." Harluc said and Elphie chuckled for reasons that she couldn't quite figure out.

They worked all morning, unaware of how much time had passed until Harluc's assistant informed them that Mr. Kwenyo was in the reception area. Fruoa told Elphie to go freshen up while she went to tell the kitchen that the lunch guest had arrived. Harluc went to greet him and escort him back to the office.

"Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said with a big smile as she walked back into her office fifteen or so minutes later.

"Your Eminence." The apothecary said with a twinkle in his eye as he bowed deeply.

"In spite of that greeting, I am very glad that you came." Elphie said as she accepted a warm hug from her oldest friend.

"As I told your lovely fiancée, I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"I have a great deal to tell you." Elphie smiled.

"And I can't wait to hear it all, but me first. Age before beauty, even if you can throw me in the dungeon." The man laughed.

Elphie laughed along and they made their way into the dining room. They engaged in casual chitchat until lunch had been served and they were alone.

"I came to Munchkinland now, not only to support you, but also to give you something very important. Unfortunately, I have not been able to retrieve it yet. It has been moved from the location where I knew it to be. But I know where it is and should have no trouble getting it this week." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Mr. Kwenyo you don't have to get me anything, I am just very glad that you are here." Elphie said.

"My child, I am not getting you anything, I am merely retrieving something that is rightfully yours and giving it to you."

"I'm not sure that I understand."

"I know, just enjoy the mystery for a time and trust me. It will be much easier to explain when I actually have the item." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"You know I trust you, so I will put this aside for now. You horrible little busybody."

"A true compliment from my governor. Now, it is your turn. How has your nominal reign been going?"

With a comfortable ease, Elphie told Mr. Kwenyo everything that had been going on with her family, the funeral arrangements, the meetings with the officials and her studies. He asked some questions and they talked for a bit about her studies. Mr. Kwenyo offered to be present when she met with the tutor from Emerald College the next week and she happily agreed. Then she told him about telling her advisors, including Devi, about her engagement to Glinda and their reactions. They talked a little about that and touched on how Elphie was going to reveal that news to her family, but Mr. Kwenyo backed off when Elphie seemed disinclined to discuss it.

He decided to change topics by way of changing locations and suggested that they go someplace more comfortable to continue their talk. Elphie ordered coffee sent to the Eminent Thropp's reception parlor and they made there way there. When they got settled Elphie told him about the state dinner and the reception.

"I would be honored to attend both events as your honored guest and delighted to escort Glinda to the reception." Mr. Kwenyo replied.

"I thought you wouldn't mind, but I'm glad to hear it." Elphie smiled.

"Honestly Mr. Kwenyo, this has all been very reasonable. Harluc and Fruoa are wonderful and extremely helpful. Even the officials have been as accommodating as I think protocol allows them to be." Elphie chuckled and Mr. Kwenyo did as well.

"But you cannot wait to return to your life, your lab and your love." The man smiled and Elphie blushed.

"Yes. I hate this, all of it. I miss her and our life." Elphie smiled.

They talked about how Glinda fared when she was there, the things Elphie missed most and other casual things. Time passed very quickly and too soon, Fruoa was interrupting them to remind Elphie of her meeting with the judges.

"Well my child, time to return to your official duties." The apothecary smiled.

"To quote Glinda, 'ugh'" Elphie laughed and gave the man a hug.

"I'm glad we could spend this time together. I needed it." Elphie said.

"As did I. I know that you hate this, but I am very proud of you for attending to it in the proper way that you are. That takes exceptional strength of character. You are a fine woman Elphaba, a woman of grace and courage. Never forget that." The man said with conviction.

"Thank you." Elphie whispered then hugged him again. She kissed him on the cheek then walked him to the door, where Fruoa was waiting in the hallway.

"I'll see you on Thursday. Go easy on those old judges." Mr. Kwenyo said with a chuckle.

"I'll try." Elphie smiled. She watched him walk away, feeling bolstered and ready to continue with her obligations.

The rest of Elphie's week was fairly mundane, taxing and frustrating, but mundane. There were long meetings with the ministers on protocols, procedures and regular, everyday business. She had a few meals with her family, helped with Nessa's moving plans and spent time alone with her father, who was annoyingly insistent that everything be just right for Nessa. Her breakfast briefings with Harluc and Fruoa were one of the few things that she actually looked forward to. Another was the brief but very nice time that Fruoa had scheduled for her to spend with Shell. One day, for an hour they walked in the Cloistered Gardens talking about the things she was doing at Shiz and what he was doing at school. Another day they played several games of checkers and talked about the things that he did for fun.

She also looked forward to Glinda's arrival. She wasn't looking forward to the dinner and the reception that were on the same day, but after those there would be dancing with her love and that was worth the aggravation. By the time Thursday arrived, she was more than ready put aside Eminent Thropp and be Glinda's fiancée for a while, even if it was only in private.

X

"Loma, guess what?" Glinda said excitedly as she held up the note from Elphie.

"I'm going to attend a formal reception the very night I arrive back at Colwen Grounds." She continued before Loma could answer.

"Sounds fun, but why the excitement? It's not like you can be on Elphaba's arm." Loma said.

"Don't remind me. But I get to get all dressed up and Elphie will be all dressed up. And there's a victrola in my room there." Glinda said waggling her eyebrows.

"A little after reception, reception." Loma chuckled.

"I Love dancing with Elphie. I hate she has to suffer through a formal event like this again, but hopefully I can help make it better."

"Oh of that I have no doubt." Loma laughed.

"Now can we get on with this project? Some of us actually have to present this in person on Friday."

Glinda giggled sheepishly, but returned to her work, giving it all the attention she could muster.

By the time Thursday arrived Glinda was a bundle of wiggly energy, barely able to focus on her class work. She had sent the previous night distracting herself with packing and repacking, unable to decide on a dress, even with Dani's help.

It had been a long week, but she had managed to get through it in good form, even if she did cry a little at night. Now here she was waiting impatiently in her room for Norven to come and get her and her things. It seemed to take forever, but at last she was loaded into her carriage on her way to Colwen Grounds.

She spent the first leg of her journey occupying herself with thoughts of how beautiful Elphie was going to look, trying not to worry about the reason why she was going to look that way. After they changed carriages at the Crossroads Inn, she made herself comfortable for a nap. She closed her eyes, felt Elphie's fingers caress her cheek, heard her soft voice singing 'I will always love you, I will always need you, never will I leave you, Lyndie my love', and was asleep in no time. The next thing she knew, Devi was waking her up.

"How is she Devi?" Glinda asked as they walked up the stairs.

"She is doing rather well. She fussed and fumed about this event tonight, but she looks stunning." Devi smiled.

"Oh my poor Elphie, how she hates all of this." Glinda sighed.

"She mentioned that, only less politely." Devi chuckled.

"But she is holding her own. She planned a little treat for you tonight."

"What?" Glinda bounced happily.

"I have a bath ready for you and there is a woman from the salon here to do your nails and hair when you are finished." Devi said then chuckled when her charge squealed with delight.

"There is also a note waiting for you." Devi said as she opened the door to the suite.

"I really do love her." Glinda grinned.

"That is apparent. Now go get ready, Mr. Kwenyo will be here in an hour and a half." Devi smiled.

Glinda gave Devi a hug then hurried into her room. The first thing she did was open her note.

"_Please do me the honor of meeting me here after the reception so that I may request a dance."_ She read and sniffled.

She quickly disrobed and got into the decadent tub that she loved so much. While she was in there, Devi unpacked her things and freshened both cocktail dresses. When she came out, dressed only in a robe, everything was ready for her manicure. For half an hour she savored the feeling of having her nails and hair done, knowing that her love had arranged it, simply to delight her.

With fifteen minutes to spare, she came out into the main room dressed in her wine colored cocktail dress, with her hair up, beautifully accessorized and looking ravishing.

"All eyes will be on you." Devi smiled.

"Thank you Devi, but only one pair of eyes matter to me." Glinda giggled.

"And no doubt they will be on you as well." Devi chuckled.

"Now, I am to escort you down to the reception room. Mr. Kwenyo will meet you in there."

Glinda and Devi chatted casually on the way down and while they waited for the apothecary. When he arrived Glinda showed great restraint in her greeting, due to the way she was dressed.

'Thank you Devi." Glinda said as they were leaving.

"Just enjoy yourself." Devi smiled.

"She is anxious to see you." Mr. Kwenyo said as they walked to the small ballroom where the reception was being held.

"I can't wait. I just wish I could give her a hug or something."

"Oh I think that Fruoa more than likely has something up her sleeve to accommodate that." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"Really?" Glinda said excitedly.

"Maybe not right when you arrive, but I'd bet at some point soon thereafter. Now, look there." The man said as he pointed inside the double doors.

Glinda inhaled sharply when she saw Elphie, dressed in her new cocktail dress, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"She is beautiful and she is even smiling." Glinda wiggled happily.

"Harluc has been endeavoring to keep her amused. If you have collected yourself we can be announced now." Mr. Kwenyo smiled because Glinda had yet to take her eyes off of Elphie.

"I'm ready." Glinda said after a few long beats and some wonderful tingles.

Elphie heard her love's name being announced and looked towards the door. When she saw her love's bright smile, twinkling eyes and the way light shimmered off of her hair, she nearly lost her grip on the glass of cider in her hand.

A/N: Happy Fourth to my fellow Americans. The next few weeks will be hectic for me. Blah, blah, real life, blah blah, you know the drill. The updates may be short or a little delayed, but there will be updates. mecelphie


	43. Chapter 43

After the Vice Chancellor of Ev kissed Elphie's hand, then left to speak with one of the Ministers, Elphie glanced over to where Glinda was sitting, just like she had done every five minutes or so since her love arrived at the reception almost half an hour before. On this glance, she was talking and laughing with Shell, still sparkling as brightly as she had when she walked in. Harluc redirected her attention and introduced her to a Winkie Prince. She curtsied, introduced Nessa then endured the sincere condolences, but insincere small talk, letting her sister handle the appropriately timed laughter, smiles and comments.

When the prince finally left, Elphie looked around, but did not see Glinda. She felt a hint of panic, but saw Fruoa coming towards her and remembered that her assistant was going to try to get them a few private moments together to say hello. Assistants had been coming up to various dignitaries for one thing or another all evening so Fruoa very diplomatically interrupting with a whisper in her ear was not considered unusual.

"Gentleman and Nessa." Elphie said to Harluc, her sister and three men who had come to speak with her.

"There is a matter that requires my attention. I shall return momentarily. If you will excuse me please."

"Of course Your Eminence." Harluc said with a smile and the men nodded and bowed as she turned to go.

"Fruoa, if I do not thank you appropriately at times lack this, it is not from lack of gratefulness. It is from lack of proper words." Elphie smiled as she walked out of the reception with her assistant.

"I consider myself sufficiently thanked. I've told you before, this is one of the best parts of my job." Fruoa smiled and Elphie nodded.

"I escorted Glinda to a small room down that hallway. It is one of the staging areas for musicians or other entertainers, but it is not in use tonight. I'm sorry but you cannot have very long to say hello right now." Fruoa said when they stopped in front of the door.

"We are good at making the most of limited time." Elphie smiled.

"She said something similar. I'll wait right here." Fruoa said then opened the door for Elphie.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda grinned and bounced when Elphie came into the small room.

"Hello my precious girl." Elphie smiled and took Glinda's outstretched hand. Elphie gave the hand a kiss then pulled her closer and softly kissed her lips.

"I've missed you." She said in a whisper.

"I've missed you too." Glinda responded as Elphie cupped her cheek. Glinda followed suit and pressed her hand against Elphie's cheek then they held each other's gaze for a few long beats. Then as if on cue they both shifted for a kiss. It was not a kiss borne of their need. It was not hungry or urgent. It was a soft, tender and lingering kiss that gently wrapped them in affection.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said after a light tapping on the door a few minutes later.

"And I you Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Would you like to dance later, after the reception?"

"I am looking forward to it." Glinda smiled.

"Coming Fruoa." She called in response to a second tapping.

"I'll be sneaking glances." Elphie smiled as they made their way to the door.

"And I'll be admiring you from afar now and from anear later on." Glinda giggled. Elphie savored that precious sound and her heart melted.

"Have fun with Mr. Kwenyo my sweet and feel free to leave whenever you wish." Elphie said then gave her a kiss before opening the door.

"I will." Glinda said then felt Elphie's hand gently on her back, guiding her through the open door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you more time." Fruoa said as the girls came out of the room.

"We made do." Elphie smiled.

"We always do." Glinda giggled and Fruoa laughed.

"I'm glad that you are here my sweet." Elphie said softly.

"I am to. Nothing was going on at Shiz this weekend, it would have been boring." Glinda chuckled and reached for Elphie's hand. Elphie brushed her fingers against Glinda's, smiled at her then hurried to catch up with Fruoa, who had started down the hallway already. Glinda spent the time waiting for Fruoa to come back to get her by thinking of Elphie's strong, but gentle arms holding her as they danced together.

X

"Thank you sweetheart, for arranging such a treat for me when I arrived." Glinda sighed after Elphie took down her hair and was running her fingers through it.

"You haven't had a manicure since we arrived back at Shiz, that is far too long." Elphie smiled as she caressed Glinda's neck.

"That feels so nice." Glinda sighed again.

"It's making me sleepy."

"So your long trip followed by a hour and a half of a boring, official state reception then nearly two hours of dancing with benefits had nothing to do with you getting sleepy." Elphie chuckled.

"Actually not as much as you might think." Glinda giggled.

"I took a nap in the carriage, my conversations at the reception were quite stimulating and the dancing was very invigorating. And the with benefits part…." She trailed off, still giggling and started to nibble on Elphie's ear.

"I can figure out what those were." Elphie chuckled as she redirected Glinda with a kiss and a gentle tickle.

"Well, however you became sleepy, you are sleepy. It is also very late and tomorrow is going to be…well, I'm not entirely sure what tomorrow will be except long. So why don't you go change and I'll tuck you in properly."

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"One more dance first?" She asked hopefully.

"I was just going to suggest that." Elphie smiled. She put on a recording of a soft, slow song played by a string quartet then offered her hand to Glinda. They held each other and swayed to the music then shared a long kiss when it ended.

"I really miss our little night time rituals." Glinda said from the bathroom.

"I do as well my precious girl." Elphie said from Glinda's bed.

"And I promise that I will make it up to you."

"And I get to make it up to you too." Glinda smiled as she came out, looking just as ravishing in her nightdress as she had in her cocktail dress.

"You don't have anything to make up for." Elphie smiled as Glinda sat on her lap.

"Perhaps. But together things are best, remember?" Glinda said as she put her arms around Elphie's neck.

"I do remember." Elphie said then put her arms around Glinda's waist, gave her a very nice kiss then shifted her off of her lap and onto the bed.

"Elphie, is something wrong?" Glinda asked as they maneuvered themselves into a better position.

"No my sweet, not wrong. I've just been thinking about so many different things. I miss talking to you about them, getting your advice and hearing you're opinions. You're my, as you say, sounding board." Elphie said.

"And I like that role. Even in the reading a long rambling letter sense." Glinda smiled and so did Elphie.

"So why don't we, after everything is over and done tomorrow, get our snack, lock ourselves in here and have one of our anything and everything talks." Glinda grinned.

"I would like that very much." Elphie smiled.

"Me too. I've got things to tell you as well." Glinda said.

"Tonight we danced, tomorrow we talk…" Elphie started.

"The next night we can dance and talk." Glinda giggled.

"We have had some rather interesting conversations that way." Elphie chuckled.

"Not to mention, very beneficial. Remember the last time we made love…" Glinda giggled.

"Yes, I do and I know where this is headed." Elphie interrupted with a chuckle.

"So before it reaches its logical destination, I am going to tuck you in, kiss you good night and tell you I love you." Elphie laughed.

"Fine you mean green thing." Glinda grinned as she got settled under the covers.

"I'll just dream about it."

"Best it is kept safely there for the time being." Elphie smiled.

"I love you my precious girl."

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said and sought out a kiss. Elphie took her time kissing Glinda goodnight, starting off with whisper kisses and ending with a drawn out series of intricate ones.

"Good night Lyndie my sweet, enjoy your dreams." Elphie smiled.

"That sweetheart, is a given. Goodnight my love." Glinda smiled sleepily and Elphie gave her another kiss. She sat there for a moment, softly caressing Glinda's cheek with the backs of her fingers until her eyes fluttered closed, and she did it as much for her own sake as for her love's.

X

No matter how hard she tried, Elphie could not dispel the remnants of the dream that had awoken her. It was not a nightmare or even all that disturbing, but it was pervasive. She had been up pacing for hours trying to sort through the images and the nagging need. She was in one of those situations where she knew what she needed to do, but doing it was not necessarily a good idea.

"Good idea or not, you know that you are going to, so get on with it before things get hectic around here." Elphie said as she paced around the main room. She stopped by the open door to Glinda's room as she had done every time she passed by it.

"_If you do not take her with you, she will be hurt and upset. But taking her with you is also not a good idea." _ Elphie thought as she watched her love sleep. Tired of pacing and thinking about seeing her mother's grave in the family cemetery, Elphie took a deep breath and went to go change her clothes. She wasn't sure how yet, but she was going to go down there.

X

"Your Eminence!" The very surprised and flustered young guard said when a casually dressed Elphie showed up at the servant's entrance door.

"What can I…I mean do you…" The young man stammered as he jumped to attention then bowed.

"Good morning Your Eminence." He managed to get out after taking a deep breath and Elphie couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning corporal." Elphie said as pleasantly as she could, grateful that Maril had given her instruction on military ranks and insignia.

"What may I do for you Your Eminence?" The guard asked with a hint of trepidation in his voice. It was only his second night on guard duty and he was unprepared for meeting, much less carrying out an order from the governor herself.

"I require a small one horse carriage, with a tame horse ready to go in half an hour." Elphie said as authoritatively as she could.

"Uh...a carriage Your Eminence?" The young guard stammered then regrouped.

"I mean right away your Eminence." He added with a deep bow. Elphie smiled and nodded then hurried away. The corporal watched his new governor go back into the palace and had no idea what to do.

X

Elphie had figured out how to accomplish her task of going down to see her mother's gravesite as she walked downstairs. She needed to take Glinda with her, for both of their sakes, which meant that she needed a carriage. The carriage was taken care of, now she needed to rouse her love.

"Lyndie my sweet, wake up please." Elphie said quietly as she stroked Glinda's cheek. Then she kissed her forehead and repeated the process until she stirred.

"Wake up my precious girl."

"Elphie?" Glinda muttered.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She said stretching and trying to sit up.

"No, no bad dreams. It is very early, but I need you to do something with me." Elphie said as she helped Glinda sit up.

"Okay Elphie, what are we doing?" Glinda said sleepily.

"We are going on a little carriage ride to the family cemetery."

"We…what?" Glinda blinked and looked at her love, trying to focus.

"I'll explain everything, but first go and splash some water on your face and dress in some casual very warm clothes." Elphie said then gave Glinda a very nice, but gentle kiss.

"Elphie are you all right?" Glinda said as she let Elphie help her out of bed.

"I am my sweet, I promise. I just need to do something before things get hectic and I really want you with me." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda again before putting her arm around her sleepy love's waist and walking her over to the bathroom.

"Okay, but this really isn't like you at all." Glinda said.

"I know, but I think it's okay. I'll be out in the main room."

"I'll hurry." Glinda said looking deeply into Elphie's eyes. Elphie gave her another soft kiss then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Glinda quickly attended to necessities, put her hair in a ponytail and stripped off her nightdress. She wasn't really worried because she hadn't felt anything negative or distressing coming from her love. But a request like this coming from her Elphie was unusual enough to be cause for mild concern. Glinda dressed in her warmest casual clothes then opened the door to her room. She saw Elphie was standing by the window, her hands in the pockets of her cardigan sweater. Their winter cloaks were draped over the sofa with their gloves on top. It was barely dawn, which just intensified her curiosity over what was going on.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda chirped as best she could.

"I'm ready for whatever adventure you have planned."

"I'm not sure that I would call it an adventure." Elphie chuckled then took Glinda into her arms and held her for a moment before giving her a kiss.

"Oh my love. It is barely dawn and we are going out onto the grounds in a carriage, presumably alone. Trust me, on some level, this is an adventure." Glinda smiled.

"I'm glad that you see it that way. I struggled with whether or not to wake you since you haven't had a full night's sleep. But I was having a moment of selfishness, wanting you with me. Besides I knew that you'd be upset if I didn't wake you."

"Darn right I would have been. I want to share everything with you my love." Glinda said and let Elphie help her on with her cloak.

"But what is all of this about Elphie?"

"I had a dream last night where people were asking me questions about the gravesites of my family and I couldn't answer them. I don't really remember much, but it wasn't upsetting. It peaked my curiosity more than anything." Elphie said. As she put on her own cloak and they got buttoned up and into their gloves, she told Glinda about her talk with Harluc about her mother's grave.

"So I wanted to see it, before I'm down there with a crowd of people, just to satisfy my curiosity." Elphie finished.

"That makes sense Elphie." Glinda said.

"Maybe, but it is just one of those things that I know I need to do, or I would regret it."

"Then let's go do it my love." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a very vigorous good morning kiss.

As they walked downstairs Elphie told Glinda about talking to the young guard, leaving notes for Fruoa and Devi and Glinda told her how proud she was of her, repeatedly.

X

"Good morning Your Eminence. Good morning Miss Glinda." Maril said from in front of the small gig that was ready to go.

"With all due respect Your Eminence, I hope whatever you have up your sleeve was worth inducing a stroke in my young, very new corporal." He added with a slight chuckle.

"I was trying to avoid a commotion." Elphie said with a sigh.

"You are the Eminent Thropp, that in and of itself ensures that some sort of commotion will ensue if you leave the palace." Maril said with a smile.

"I apologize Maril. This was not a good idea." Elphie sighed.

"Permission to speak freely Your Eminence?" Maril asked.

"Granted." Elphie replied in the manner she had learned that he preferred.

"Elphaba, what is it you want to do?" Maril asked kindly.

"I want to go down to the cemetery and see my mother's grave site before the funeral and interment." Elphie said simply and with little inflection.

"Okay. If you will excuse me for a moment." Maril smiled then went over to some men on horseback after Elphie nodded.

"He wants to help my love." Glinda said quietly.

"I messed this up. I knew it was a bad idea, I should have just put it away." Elphie muttered.

"This is something that you need to do, just take a deep breath sweetheart. It will work out. Here comes Maril."

"Elphaba, I can't let you go down there unescorted, you know that." Maril said seriously.

"But I can escort you discreetly and respect your privacy. As long as you keep in mind that privacy is a relative term for a Head of State." He added with a slight chuckle and Glinda giggled softly.

"So noted." Elphie smiled.

"All right then. Some of my men have ridden ahead on the trail to make sure it is clear and will be positioned around the area to make sure it stays that way. We are not anticipating anyone there for an hour or so, but you never know. I will be behind you, on horseback, at a respectable distance. Because of what is going on today, I am just being extra cautious."

"I know Maril and I should have realized." Elphie said with a deferential nod that Maril was getting used to seeing, but that still made him uneasy.

"No harm done. Now, I assume that you know how to drive this sort of carriage." Maril asked.

"Well enough and Glinda can very well." Elphie smiled.

"I can." Glinda agreed.

"Then you best be on your way, Your Eminence." Maril smiled and extended his white-gloved hand to Elphie. He helped her then Glinda into the gig and gave them directions for the shortest route to where they wanted to go.

"See, I told you it would work out my love." Glinda smiled as she took the reigns then made a clucking noise.

"Giddy up." She added with a chuckle and the carriage started to roll.

"Giddy up?" Elphie asked with arched eyebrows.

"I heard one of my guards say that to our horses. I just figured it was Munchkineese for 'let's go please'" Glinda shrugged.

"There's no such thing as Munchkin… you know never mind." Elphie laughed then kissed her love's cheek.

"I love you. Thank you for coming with me." Elphie said quietly.

"Thank you for bringing me along. And I love you too." Glinda grinned and scooted just a tiny bit closer to Elphie.

X

After a little more light levity over Glinda's use of giddy up, Elphie was quite during the rest of the ten-minute ride to the cemetery. Since Glinda knew that Elphie wasn't in distress, agitated or even nervous, she enjoyed the surprise early morning carriage ride with her love.

It was cold out and she could see her breath, but she was comfortable because she was warmly dressed, and there was a blanket over her and Elphie's laps. She also felt very cozy because Elphie had put her arm around her waist when she scooted over and even they weren't snuggling, it was close enough. To make this unexpected treat even better, the sun was coming up and the sky was beautiful shades of pink, blue and lavender.

"Lyndie." Elphie said softly as the turned onto a different path and they could see the gates of the cemetery.

"I'm just satisfying my curiosity, you know that right." Elphie asked.

"I know my love." Glinda replied.

"And I am perfectly aware that distressing issues might arise because of this visit. If they do, I promise I will tell you and try to deal with them. But I'm not here for that now."

"All right sweetheart. Chaxi is training you well." Glinda chuckled and winked at her love.

"I guess so." Elphie chuckled too.

"I'd like to walk now, is that okay?"

"Fine with me, I'm just along for the ride." Glinda smiled and Elphie looked at her in amusement.

"Oh all right, and to provide affectionate and or witty comments." Glinda giggled.

"Better." Elphie smiled.

Maril stopped when he saw the gig pull into the large gates of the cemetery and stop. He watched in great admiration as he saw his governor get down then go around to assist her fiancée. He still didn't quite grasp the concept of two women being engaged, but he was very impressed by the chivalrous act he just witnessed. It was very apparent to him that Elphaba was much more confident being a fiancée than she was at being a governor. He smiled as he watched Glinda tending to the horse, patting and talking to him while securing him so he wouldn't wander. It was obvious that the young lady both knew what she was doing and very much enjoyed doing it. When she caught his gaze, he gave her a nod and she smiled and waved in acknowledgement, but did not say anything to Elphie. He knew in that moment that as necessary as he and the other guards were to providing security for the Eminent Thropp, the small blonde young lady who just took her hand was the person who would keep her safe.

X

"Elphie look!" Glinda said excitedly, pointing to a monument.

"It's the Third Eminent Thropp, the one who had magic, like you."

"Her Eminence, Jansutia." Elphie read off of the plaque over the elegantly carved tomb.

"And here's her husband." Glinda said pointing to a smaller, less decorative monument beside her.

"And a list of all their children. It looks like they had six. All identified by their titles. This group's Third Descending was a boy, Holad." She grinned and Elphie chuckled slightly. They had been walking on the paths admiring the statues and carvings on the tombs with Glinda acting as a perky docent in a place that she had never been before.

"This is a very interesting history lesson. We may have to spend more time studying it on a subsequent visit." Elphie smiled.

"That would be fun. It's like walking through a family tree here. If this section is like the others then…let's see, The Thropp Fifth Descending, the only girl by the way, became Heir Apparent so this path…" Glinda said taking Elphie's hand and giving it a tug.

"Should lead to the…yep, looky there. Her Eminence, Coriva, Fourth Eminent Thropp. This is like one of those maze puzzles that Chiwa likes. And you didn't think that this was an adventure." She giggled waggling her finger at Elphie.

"I was mistaken. This little curiosity-sating jaunt has turned into quite an escapade."

"Fun and educational." Glinda wiggled happily.

"Indeed, so where are we off to next my sweet?" Elphie chuckled and Glinda turned her attention to the plaque on the Eminent Thropp's tomb. Elphie knew that the main path from the gate would lead them to where they wanted to go and had intended to just walk straight there. But Glinda had discovered how the Thropp family cemetery was laid out, with each Eminent Thropp having a section. The Descendings were listed on the main tomb but were actually buried around it, with their own families.

"Okay off we go. This Eminence only had two kids, both boys." Glinda said tugging once again on Elphie's hand.

"His Eminence, Burliz is this way."

"Lead on my Lyndie." Elphie smiled. This exploration wasn't what she had planned, but deep down, she knew that it was what she needed and she was positive that her love knew that too.

They wandered through the rest of the sections with ease. Glinda commented that the Thropps seemed like an organized bunch and that must be where Elphie got it. Elphie had to agree because she thought that the system of using the same carved symbols and statues for all of the First Descendings, different ones for the Seconds and so on seemed very logical. Glinda thought that the carvings for the Heir Apparents were very interesting, but she thought those for the Second Descendings were the prettiest.

When they took their first wrong turn, they realized that on occasion a section had more than one Heir Apparent and sometimes more than one Eminent Thropp. They also discovered that not all Eminent Thropps were Acknowledged Heir Apparents first and that Descendings were not always buried with their family units. But the system of carvings and statues helped to keep things orderly because they figured out that Acknowledged Heir Apparents had a different set of carvings and there were markings that indicated lineage.

"I don't think we need a statue to tell us that we have arrived at our destination." Elphie said pointing to a large tent down one of the paths.

"Nope." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek before tugging on her hand.

"His Eminence, Yoil." Glinda said when they reached the tomb.

"His wife's name was…"

"Lovincia." Elphie supplied.

"They had only one child. My grandmother Graceiel." She said.

"Her monument is right over there I think. This area is laid out differently." Glinda said.

"I guess it has to be, considering." Elphie said as they walked over.

"Her Excellency, Graceiel, Thropp First Descending and her husband, Grifec." Glinda said, reading from the monument.

"Melena, Thropp Second Descending." Elphie read off of the monument that marked her mother's grave.

"Here is the Second Descending statue and carvings. And the marking that indicates that she is a descendent of Yoil and the other lineage markings. She fits right in."

"Is that what you were curious about my love?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, I think it was actually. All though it didn't really gel into something understandable until I was here. Harluc confirmed for me where she was buried. I guess I was curious as to how she would be interred, considering that she shunned this life."

"So your curiosity has been satisfied?" Glinda asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes it has. And your adventure through the cemetery was just what I needed as well." Elphie smiled.

"You always know what I need. Getting through today will be much easier now that I have had such bubbly introduction to my family's cemetery."

"I'm just being a good fiancée." Glinda chuckled.

"Yes, you are. And I promise, if you want to come back here to explore in more depth sometime, we can." Elphie smiled.

"That might be fun." Glinda grinned.

"But now we should probably go." Elphie said with a smile. She looked at her mother's grave for a few moments then took Glinda's hand. Glinda felt a sudden shift in her love's emotions and even though she couldn't really pinpoint what Elphie was feeling, she knew without a doubt that as far as her love was concerned, it was very necessary.

"Mother, I hadn't intended on doing this, but apparently, I am at my best without a lot of lead time. I just thought that you should know that I am fulfilling my obligation to attend to the welfare of my little sister. Since my nineteenth birthday, when I became the acknowledged Heir Apparent, I have been paving the way for Nessarose to become Eminent Thropp. She wants to be, was being groomed to be and the general consensus is that she will be very good governor. I am now the Eminent Thropp and am doing what I need to do in order to abdicate the position to Nessa in a couple of weeks. She will be getting what she wants, and what she needs. She will be taken care of in fine fashion for the rest of her life. As far as I am concerned, as soon as she becomes the Eminent Thropp, my obligation to attend to her welfare has been met." Elphie said then was quiet for a moment. Glinda was stunned, but very, very proud of her love.

"I also think that I should tell you that I am healthy, happy and have a wonderful life away from Nest Hardings and apart from Colwen Grounds." Elphie continued and Glinda could feel her confidence and determination.

"I attend Shiz University, I'm studying for my doctorate in Medicinal Chemistry and am Top Student. I have a fine group of friends, am learning to play the flute and am engaged to be married. The young lady here beside me is my fiancée, Glinda Upland from Frottica. She is a sorcery student at Shiz; a year younger than me and her family accepts me unconditionally and approves of our engagement. I will be telling Father about it before I leave Colwen Grounds. I hadn't planned on telling you any of this either, but it just occurred to me that telling you these things might be another necessary step in reclaiming, or more accurately, in claiming my life. I don't have any idea how you might feel about knowing all of this and frankly, I do not care. The decision to tell my mother something about myself felt right, given the situation, so I did. Goodbye Mother, I'm sure that Father will stop by to visit you when he is here for the funeral today." Elphie said simply then looked at Glinda who merely gaped at her, unable to put her overwhelming pride, admiration and love into words.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: It's short. But in my defense, I did warn you. mecelphie.

X

"I heard that you were feeling a little adventurous this morning Elphaba." Fruoa smiled as Glinda and Elphie came into their suite.

"It was a grand adventure. On many levels." Glinda bubbled. After she had collected her thoughts about the things that Elphie had said at her mother's grave, and had commented on it effusively, she had added it to the context of their adventure and chattered happily about the entire visit to cemetery the rest of the way back to the palace.

"I was trying not to create a fuss, but I went about it all wrong. I apologize." Elphie said contritely, as she assisted Glinda in removing her cloak.

"No apologies Elphaba. I'm glad that you took my anything you want is yours advice to heart, but I'm afraid that you may have taken it too much to heart." Fruoa smiled.

"That's my Elphie's motto. If you're going to do it, do it very, very well." Glinda giggled and Elphie shot her a look that didn't deter her giggles but did let her know that Elphie was not in the mood to be amused.

"Well apparently my motto needs to be rethought because I didn't go about this even slightly well." Elphie sighed as she held out her hand to Glinda then led her to the sofa. Fruoa added the fact that she did not sit down until Glinda was seated to her growing list of information about the two affianced girls.

"Elphaba, I am just very pleased that you did something that you wanted to do. And I want you to continue to so. You are truly able to do whatever you want to do, whenever you want to do it. Unfortunately, you cannot do it in whatever manner you choose to, not all the time anyway." Fruoa said.

"Is this the same thing as privacy being a relative term for a head of state?" Elphie asked, feeling confused.

"Maril told us that." Glinda added.

"In a way yes, and for her fiancée as well." Fruoa smiled.

"Elphaba, if you want to take a walk, go for another ride around the grounds, go back to the cemetery, even shopping in Center Munch…" Fruoa said, but was interrupted by Glinda's chuckle.

"…Or send Glinda on a shopping trip to Center Munch." She added with a smile and Elphie couldn't help but chuckle along.

"You can. You just let me know first. Elphaba, I am telling you this as firmly and seriously as propriety allows. Even if it is a last minute thing, the urge strikes in the middle of the night, or before dawn, please come to get me, that is why I'm here." Fruoa said.

"Oooooh midnight shopping. They do that every year on Boutique Row at Shiz." Glinda bubbled.

"They do?" Elphie said in surprise and Glinda nodded enthusiastically.

"They do here as well, but not until spring. However, if the Eminent Thropp would like to shop at midnight, the shops will be open and ready to go." Fruoa smiled and Glinda wiggled with delight at the thought.

"Fruoa, I will do as you ask, just please do not encourage her." Elphie laughed and Glinda batted her then kissed her cheek chastely, causing her to blush.

"I'll try not to. I just hope the point was not lost in the amusement. I can arrange whatever you want quickly, quietly and with very little fuss." Fruoa chuckled.

"I understand. But are you saying that I can go shopping in the middle of the night with no fuss?" Elphie smiled.

"I said that I could arrange it with little fuss. I'm good, but even I'm not that good." Fruoa grinned and Glinda collapsed against Elphie in a fit of giggles.

Glinda subdued her giggles while Fruoa made sure that Elphie truly understood that either she, Harluc or Maril could arrange for her to get anything, do anything or go anywhere, anytime she wanted, all she had to do was tell them.

"I understand all of the implications now and will tell you if…" Elphie said.

"She feels like going on a flight of fancy." Glinda interrupted with a grin.

"Indeed." Elphie chuckled.

"Excuse me." Devi interrupted.

"I have been informed that your breakfast is ready in the Eminent Thropp's private dining room and that the Ambassador and the Captain are waiting there for you."

"Thank you Devi." Fruoa smiled.

"Did they say what was on the menu?" Glinda asked hopefully and Elphie chuckled softly. Some things were just constants in her life, no matter where she was.

"I believe that it is a small buffet, with the main dish being a leek and asparagus frittata." Devi replied with a smile.

"Sounds yummy. I'm starving." Glinda said.

"Why don't you two go on and wash up then we will go down together." Fruoa said.

"I'm rather hungry myself."

Elphie walked Glinda to her room, opened the door for her then discreetly took her fingers and gave her a bright smile before shutting her door. After she was in her own room, Nanny came looking for her. Devi said that she would send her right down, but waited until she came out to inform her.

"Lyndie, Nessa wants to see me about something. Please go on down to breakfast with Fruoa, by way of the back stairs." Elphie said when Glinda emerged a few minutes later.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said with a smile. She already knew that she was lucky to be having breakfast with her love this morning at all, and after the unexpected treat of an early morning escapade, she knew that she was already ahead of the game.

"I won't be long, I promise." Elphie smiled then left the suite.

"This is going to be a long day for her isn't it?" Glinda sighed.

"For all of us in one way or another." Fruoa said.

"But you heard Her Eminence, down to breakfast we go." She added with a chuckle and Glinda giggled.

X

"I didn't mean to make them mad." Glinda said with a quiver in her voice after Fruoa mentioned something that was in her bodyguard's report, while they were waiting for Elphie.

"Glinda, you did not anger them by any means." Fruoa said gently wondering if she should have waited to do this.

"They just mentioned that it might be better if you didn't smile and wave to them every time you see them on campus."

"But I was just being polite." Glinda said, visibly upset.

"I know that, it's not a prob…" Fruoa started.

"Is there anything in protocol that states I must wear this silly hat with a veil?" Elphie huffed as she came striding into her office holding a wide-brimmed black hat.

"Wait…what's wrong?" She added a little testily when she saw Glinda's posture and her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"I was just trying to be polite." Glinda said again.

"I think I made a mistake."

"Fruoa, what is going on here?" Elphie said in her controlled, but irritated voice as she sat down beside Glinda.

"A very big misunderstanding." Fruoa said calmly.

"I was filling Glinda in on the report that her bodyguards turned in, while we were waiting for you. Everything went very well at Shiz. They even suggested that they might not need to have such a presence on campus during the day. What caused Glinda to become upset was their request that she not smile and wave to them every time she saw them on campus." Fruoa explained and Elphie chuckled.

"And that hurt your feelings, didn't it my gracious girl." Elphie said as she very lightly ran her thumb on Glinda's cheekbone and Glinda nodded.

"I didn't want them to think that I was ignoring them or that I wasn't appreciative. I know that their presence was supposed to be downplayed. I even hid behind a tree when I needed to talk to Kol once, but I didn't think a smile would hurt. I didn't mean to upset them. They are very nice." Glinda said, still upset and Fruoa thought that she understood.

"I don't think it was personal Lyndie, I'm sure it is just a necessary fact of their job." Elphie said.

"She is correct. I promise Glinda, you did not upset them in the least and it wasn't personal. They would just be more comfortable if you saved the waving for when you needed something from them. That's the sort of thing they understand. Remember they are military men and like things to be a little formal. They are also unused to being around teenaged girls." Fruoa smiled.

"I understand. And I'll remember." Glinda smiled.

"Fruoa, could we have just a minute please?" Elphie asked.

"Certainly. I'll go on into the dining room and see if Harluc has returned. Maril said that he was called away to attend to a funeral procession snafu." Fruoa smiled.

"Thank you." Elphie said to her assistant.

"I'm sorry that you were upset Glinda." She said softly after Fruoa had left.

"It was just a misunderstanding, like Fruoa said. I think I must still be a little tired; I should have been able to figure that out. But I'm okay now." Glinda said.

"I'm glad." Elphie said then kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

"No upsets. Fun hats." Glinda giggled, trying to imitate Uliko's clipped speech.

"Now what was all of this about?" She said as she picked up the veiled hat from the desk. She tried to put it on Elphie's head but Elphie moved out of her way. If they had been in any other situation, Glinda would have turned that little move into version of kiskle tag, and the both knew it.

"Nessa told me that it is tradition to wear these sorts of hats at funerals, especially for family members. I refuse to, unless there is something in the protocols that says the Eminent Thropp is required to look ridiculous at funerals. And even that will be under protest." Elphie said seriously but with a slight chuckle.

"Oh it's not so bad." Glinda giggled as she put it on.

"It'll give you an air of mystery." She said through the veil.

"I already have that." Elphie smiled.

"How very true dahling." Glinda said melodramatically in a low and sultry voice and Elphie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Escort me to breakfast. I'm stahving." She added in the same voice, making no move to take off the hat.

"I would be delighted my mysterious fiancée." Elphie laughed and offered Glinda her arm.

X

Breakfast was mainly for the advisors to make sure that Glinda knew what to expect for the rest of the day. Afterwards, Elphie escorted Glinda back upstairs, asked Devi to draw her a bath then left her with a cheek caress, a nice kiss, an I love you and a smile.

Glinda knew that as she was unhurriedly undressing for her bath, her love was quickly bathing and changing her clothes to go meet with the ministers. As she lowered herself into the steaming tub full of bubbles, she imagined that Elphie was holding her hand and smiling at her. She also planned on imagining that her love would be standing there ready to wrap her in a soft, fluffy towel and give her a kiss when she was ready to get out.

As she soaked in the wonderful sunken tub Glinda thought about the events that were going to be part of the pomp and ceremony of Elphie's great grandfather's interment. First, there was the grand funeral processional on the road made of yellow bricks, to Center Munch where the public service would be held. Then there would be the processional to the Thropp Family cemetery followed by another short service and the actual interment. She, Mr. Kwenyo and Devi were all honored guests and would have a place in the processional and special seats at the services. After that, Elphie had some sort of meeting then dinner with her family. Glinda knew that she would see Elphie during the events, but would not be able to interact with her until late this evening. Glinda understood that today was all about obligation and protocol, but as she got out of the tub, she starting planning ways for tonight to be all about Elphie.

X

"Hi Mr. K." Glinda bubbled as she and Devi walked into one of the reception rooms.

"Hello Glinda, hello Devi." Mr. Kwenyo smiled as he hugged Glinda.

"Hello Master Apothecary." Devi said as she shook his hand.

"You just missed Fruoa, she said that our carriage would be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Did she mention Elphie?" Glinda asked hopefully with a smile that made the two older adults chuckle.

"As a matter of fact, she did. When Fruoa came to meet me, our favorite governor was informing her sister that she was not going to wear a veiled hat. She said that you could fill me in on the reason why." Mr. Kwenyo laughed. Glinda giggled and happily told her companions about the hat then about the smiling and waving faux pas as they waited to board their carriage.

Fruoa came to escort them to their carriage, but dropped Glinda off in a small room near the door with only a wink and a smile. Just a few minutes later Elphie came in with just enough time for a short embrace and a soft kiss before Harluc needed to escort her to her carriage.

X

As the procession rolled slowly down the road Mr. Kwenyo and Devi told Glinda about how they came out, just like the people that were lining the sides of the road were now, to pay their respects to Elphie's grandmother. They even pointed out to her where they stood and how they felt about being a part of this. The closer they got to Center Munch, the more people were waiting to catch a glimpse of the ornately decorated funeral carriage and possibly even the new governor. Glinda was very glad that Elphie was in her own carriage with Harluc and Fruoa and would be shielded from the hundreds, perhaps even thousands of people that were all over the place in Center Munch. As they neared the state cathedral, Glinda saw people holding flags, banners and candles as well as people throwing flowers at the carriages.

Even though the architecture of the cathedral fascinated Glinda, she was more interested in observing what was going on. She, Devi and Mr. Kwenyo were seated near the front, but behind the officials and other dignitaries. It seemed to take forever for everyone to take their places, but eventually music that Glinda did not care for started, guards lined the aisle and twelve pallbearers came in carrying the standard draped casket of Yoil Thropp. She knew that Elphie would be walking behind it, followed by Nessa then Shell. Her eyes never left her love from the moment she crossed the threshold into the sanctuary. The closer she came Glinda could feel that she was stressed, but not overly so. Their eyes met for just an instant as Elphie walked by her. She gave her love a very slight smile, received the briefest flash of a sparkle from Elphie's eyes in return and that was all they needed to connect. As Elphie walked on by, Glinda felt her relax just a little, right before she felt Nessa's disdain.

Out of general respect, Glinda tried to pay attention, but during the two hours of eulogies, speeches and a review of the late Eminent Thropp's life and works her mind wandered more than once. She was grateful that every so often Devi or Mr. Kwenyo would lean over to whisper an explanation of what was going on, but she was most grateful when they told her that the music that had just started was the exit processional.

Glinda and Elphie were able to have another very brief connection as Elphie walked out behind the casket.

The procession to the cemetery followed a more direct route to the cemetery, with fewer people lining it. There was a crowd by the gate, but once the official carriages were inside, the gates were shut and the public was kept out.

From the gates the group of officials, dignitaries and honored guests, with Elphie, her siblings, and this time their father in the lead, walked behind the casket to the tomb. They way that they were all arranged when they arrived there made Glinda happy because she could see Elphie and catch her eye on a few occasions. One of those occasions was right before Elphie moved to the tomb opening to say the only thing that she was required to.

"His late Eminence Yoil Thropp, may his name live on, is among the honored dead." Elphie said clearly, but with little inflection as she placed a traditional medallion with the Thropp crest on the casket right before the tomb was sealed.

After that, everyone except the family and a few select officials went back to the carriages. Glinda did not get to meet Elphie's eyes before she left and couldn't really feel anything from her, but that didn't surprise her given the situation.

Once they were back at the palace, Mr. Kwenyo and Glinda had tea before he had to go. When she was back in her room, she talked to Devi for a little while then excused herself. After a good cry that made her feel much better, Glinda curled up with her doll to take a nap before dinner.

X

Elphie trudged up the back steps to her suite, weary, frustrated and ready to put the day behind her. Nessa had been demanding and difficult most of the morning and even more so after the interment. She didn't really want to have dinner with them, but knew that things would worse the next day if she didn't. So she had postponed her meeting with the head judge until after dinner, just so that she could get it over with.

Now the funeral was over, an obligatory memorial dinner with her family was finished and a rather easy meeting with her advisors and the head judge was completed. With each step up the stairs, the day became more behind her and her amazing fiancée more in front of her, both literally and figuratively. She stopped in front of her door and took a deep cleansing breath like Chaxi had taught her to do.

Almost as soon as she walked in the door Glinda appeared from the smaller bedroom and Elphie smiled, guessing that her love was laying out things for her. They both walked towards each other and met in the middle of the room. Before Elphie could say anything Glinda took her hand, led her into her room and closed the door.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said with a smile.

"Hello my sweet." Elphie smiled back.

"Our anything and everything talk awaits my love, as does a nice bath and some comfortable clothes. But first, there's this." Glinda said as she took Elphie's face into her hands. She kissed Elphie softly several times, then several more times, each time with a little more feeling until she was kissing her deeply and intimately, with passion and purpose. Without breaking the kiss, Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda, and returned the kiss.

"That was much better than a deep cleansing breath." Elphie said when they finally parted.

"I know, isn't it though." Glinda grinned.

"Thank you." Elphie said after another soft kiss.

"You're welcome. Now take your bath, put on that nice comfortable nightdress that I laid out on your bed for you then come to my room. I'll have Devi get our snack, then we will lock ourselves in there and talk."

"I'd like that. Even more so after today. I want to play governor and I need your counsel." Elphie smiled.

"Intriguing." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie before she went to the door.

"No need to rush my love, we have all night." She said then blew Elphie a kiss before leaving.

X

Glinda surveyed her room and nodded in satisfaction. Their snack of Elphie's favorite crunchy vegetables, fruit slices, and little sandwiches was set out and ready to go and there was a pitcher of cider and one of water on the table. There was some soft music on the victrola and she was already in her nightclothes. All she needed now was her fiancée.

"I feel more like me now." Elphie smiled fifteen minutes later when she came into Glinda's room.

"Yes, you do." Glinda giggled from her bed. Elphie chuckled at her play on words then shut the door, latching it even though she did not need to.

"Look at all of this, it's wonderful and so are you." Elphie said as she sat down on the bed beside Glinda.

"This is your night Elphie." Glinda said handing her a slice of melon.

"Where would you like to start?"

"With this." Elphie said then gave Glinda a nice kiss.

"Followed by this." She said then took a bite of the melon in Glinda's hand.

"You didn't eat much dinner did you?' Glinda said with a chuckle.

"Not really. I knew you'd have a great snack waiting." Elphie smiled.

"And the food isn't bad either." She added in her best imitation of mischievous Glinda.

"I like you, you're funny." Glinda giggled.

I'd like to start by hearing whatever you wanted to tell me." Elphie said ten or so minutes later after some playful kisses and feeding each other.

"Okay, I'll start with my parents." Glinda said as she maneuvered herself into position. She and Elphie were sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing each other with a small plate of food between them.

"In their letter to you, did they…"

"What letter?" Elphie asked.

"Momsie said that she sent you a letter. You didn't get it?" Glinda said with a little pout.

"I may have. Fruoa said that I have a great deal of congratulatory mail, it more than likely got lost in that pile. I'll go look." Elphie said and started to get up.

"No that can wait until tomorrow. She and Popsicle are very proud of you. And since this is an anything and everything talk, I'm going to tell you their idea now."

"Go ahead." Elphie said with a smile.

"They want to come here for your ceremony and to support you." Glinda said.

"Come here? To Colwen Grounds?" Elphie said.

"Yep and just let the idea settle a bit before you overreact." Glinda chuckled.

"Okay." Elphie said.

"Good. After it settles in we can…"

"No, I meant that it is okay if they come."

"Elphie, really?" Glinda said surprised.

"Well there is a part of me that just wants to keep my worlds as separate as possible. But it will be nice for you to have them here when we tell my father about us. We can talk about the other implications later. When were they thinking of coming?"

"Well Momsie didn't say anything specific, but she and Daddy are going to be in the Emerald City for a few days next week because Popsicle has a conference. I was thinking maybe they could come here when it's over on Thursday. I can't come back until Friday night though. Elphie are you sure? I expected a fight."

"During an anything and everything talk?"

"All right maybe not a fight, but you know what I mean." Glinda laughed.

"I do and you're right. But the more time I spend with my family the more I know that our news is not going to go over well. You will need your parents and frankly, I think that I will too." Elphie said.

"Yes my love, I think that as well. Would you like me to work out the details with Fruoa?" Glinda said with a little sniffle.

"Afraid that I will change my mind?" Elphie chuckled.

"Will you?" Glinda laughed.

"No, I may want to though. It is in your hands my precious girl. Do whatever you need to do. And we will talk about it more before you leave." Elphie smiled.

"It's a good decision Elphie, really." Glinda smiled.

"I know, it feels right and I am not allowed to second guess myself."

"That's right, you're not are you." Glinda giggled.

"Then it is settled. My parents are coming to Colwen Grounds. Now what important matters of state are going to tackle?"

"Promotions." Elphie smiled.

"Oooooh who? This sounds like fun. Continue." Glinda said as she handed Elphie a sandwich.

"Well, I don't know about fun, but defiantly earned. I have a chance to really thank my advisors, in a tangible way, by helping them do what they love to do. I have the power and the opportunity has presented itself." Elphie said.

"Is this about Harluc?" Glinda asked.

"All of my advisors actually. I want to appoint Harluc as First Minister, put Fruoa in as the new Ambassador, promote Maril and make Devi the head of Nessa's personal staff."

"Wow!" Glinda said after a few beats.

"When you said that you wanted to play governor, you weren't kidding."

"Well, you know my motto. If you are going to do something, do it very, very well." Elphie chuckled.


	45. Chapter 45

"Oh Elphie, that sounds wonderful. I don't know what a First Minister does exactly, but I'll bet Harluc will be good at it." Glinda said excitedly after Elphie told her all about the meetings that had prompted her idea to promote her advisors, along with the research she had done and her reasoning behind wanting to do it.

"And I know that Fruoa will be a fantastic Ambassador. She'll be so excited."

"I think that Fruoa will be an excellent Ambassador. I am concerned about suggesting her appointment though." Elphie said.

"Why Elphie?" Glinda asked as she handed her love a sandwich triangle.

"Thank you my sweet. In the research I did, I saw very little precedent of females in upper level government positions and none of them were ambassadors. Also none within the past fifteen years or so." Elphie said.

"Strange thing in a state that prefers their governors to be women. But if there were some females, I guess that means that it is not forbidden. Maybe no women have been appointed because your great grandfather was the governor for a very long time and he just didn't want them to be." Glinda responded then put some of the filling from a sandwich on a carrot stick before eating it.

"Oh this is yummy. I'll make one for you." She grinned at Elphie.

"That is a very plausible reason. And I didn't see it forbidden anywhere." Elphie said then leaned in a little to take a bite of the morsel that Glinda offered her.

"Good, huh? Since he was making appointments, maybe that's why the Ministers are all old grumpy gusses." Glinda chuckled.

"That is rather tasty. And it could be why, but I've discovered that the Ministers are not always grumpy." Elphie chuckled and took another carrot stick from Glinda's hand, after kissing the fingers that held it.

"They rarely agree on much right away and they debate everything with great vigor and certainty, but now that I've worked with them I can see that is just their process. They do seem to care about the good of Munchkinland on some level. Most of them anyway. There are fourteen and five are retiring, that means that besides Harluc, four others can be appointed. Harluc says he has some younger, very well qualified candidates in mind. He thinks an infusion of young blood will be beneficial." Elphie said as she reached for some melon.

"We thought the same thing about the potions department." Glinda chuckled.

"Maybe one of the new Ministers and some of the other positions that you said would be open can be women. Then Fruoa wouldn't be the only one."

"Lyndie that is a wonderful idea." Elphie said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Elphie had grown to enjoy her anything and everything talks with Glinda. This sort of free for all conversation was just what she needed because being able to talk through her idea of promoting her advisors in this manner was very useful in helping her to process everything and order her priorities. Glinda took everything she said very seriously and responded to it in the same manner; giving her the input she needed but keeping the atmosphere lighthearted and fun. She told Glinda more about her observations and conclusions about the inner workings of Munchkin government and how she thought that her idea would benefit Nessa's transition and ultimately her desire to have limited dealings with her. They ate, talked, debated and created scenarios, including worst case and a few rather silly ones until Elphie was confident that her idea had real merit and that her reasoning behind it was sound.

"It is very evident how much Harluc, Maril, Fruoa and even Devi are drawn to what they do and how they become involved in it." Elphie said as she took the last piece of broccoli from the plate that Glinda offered her.

"It occurred to me that they are doing with laws, protocols and policies the same thing that I do in the lab or you do in your manipulations classes, they are experimenting, trying things, looking for new solutions to old problems. And they love what they do, just as we do." She said.

"And you have the ability to help them to do it the best that they can, just like Lofier helps you and my wanding professor helps me." Glinda replied brightly as she moved the empty plates off of the bed.

"In a way, yes. It will benefit Nessa as well and by extension me…" Elphie said.

"And us. I'm very glad you worked through that bout of thinking that your ulterior motives were selfish my love." Glinda smiled, hoping that Elphie wasn't going back to that line of thinking.

"My strongest thought is of doing something tangible to thank the people who are doing so much for us. I just hope it works out." Elphie said with a nod of agreement.

"Do you know how you want to approach this Elphie?" Glinda asked as the shifted position.

"I think I need to deal with Devi first. Nessa will be moving over to the apartment this week. Nanny will happily take care of things as far as Nessa's personal staff is concerned, I just don't want her to have to anymore. She has to be in her mid sixties by now and I want her to just be able to enjoy Nessa and Shell, dote on them like a grandmother. Which for all intents and purposes she is." Elphie said.

"Elphie that is so sweet." Glinda sniffled happily.

"I know that Nanny and Devi get along well and I hope if Devi accepts the position as the Eminent Thropp's Head of Household Staff, Nanny will know that the people attending Nessa and Shell, when he's here, will be the very best and won't worry. I just don't know what to do if she declines the appointment." Elphie said.

"I suppose that is a real possibility." Glinda replied and pondered for a moment.

"But I'll bet that if she does, she will find someone that she knows and trusts to fill the post. That might be just as good because she would know all the best people." She added.

"I never thought about that. I think you are very correct." Elphie said as she quickly processed through the implications. She looked at Glinda sitting there in a blue nightdress with pink and white flowers on it, with an earnest look on her face and her heart melted.

"Lyndie, I want you to know something." She said as she pulled Glinda closer to her.

"I have my advisors here and my advisors at school. I respect them all and trust them. But you, my precious girl, you are my main advisor for all aspects of my life. I need your counsel and will always seek out your advice, thoughts and opinions and consider them above all."

"I feel the same way about you my love. We can help each other make important individual decisions and make the ones that affect us both together, my best friend, my constant companion, my gentle lover, my confidant and advisor." Glinda smiled with happy tears in her eyes then gave Elphie a very nice kiss.

"Does this mean that if I tell you that in my opinion you are being a beast, you will listen?" Glinda giggled when they parted.

"I always listen when you tell me that. I just don't always respond." Elphie smiled and Glinda batted at her and they kissed again, this time deeply and intricately.

"It is very late my sweet." Elphie smiled when they parted some time later.

"I know. So is Devi the first thing on your agenda in the morning?" Glinda said as she let Elphie help her sit up.

"Unless Harluc has something else yes. After we deal with that, I'll send Fruoa up so you can get arrangements for your parents' visit underway. I'll leave that all up to you." Elphie replied.

"Elphie I know that you are okay with them coming, but if their presence here or their interactions with your family start to disturb you in any way, I will ask them to leave."

"Lyndie!" Elphie exclaimed, completely taken aback.

"I would never ask you to do such a thing."

"I know that my love. But in all things, you are my first priority and I will always choose you. Besides, my parents would not want to stay if their presence was not supportive or helpful." Glinda said gently, caressing Elphie's cheek.

"I know that. I just can't really focus on it right now. Just have someone inform me of their imminent arrival." Elphie smiled and Glinda knew all was well.

They talked about the next day until Glinda started to yawn. Then the talking turned into soft kisses and whispered words of endearment which slowly led to Glinda being tucked in and thoroughly kissed goodnight.

"Fresh dreams my precious girl. I love you." Elphie said from the doorway.

"Sleep safe my love. I love you too." Glinda said sleepily.

"I will Lyndie, I will." Elphie whispered as she walked to her own room.

X

"Good morning Your Eminence." Harluc said as he came into Elphie's office, using her title for the benefit of the woman in the outer office.

"Good morning Harluc. Who is that person out there?" Elphie said from behind her desk.

"She keeps tapping on the door to see if I require anything."

"That's Casina, Fruoa's assistant." Harluc chuckled as he poured himself a cup of coffee then refilled Elphie's cup.

"My assistant has an assistant?" Elphie asked, a little confused.

"Several in fact, but they are just temporary. They are taking care of the more mundane day to day tasks so that Fruoa can help out with the transition." Harluc replied.

"That makes sense, I suppose. Would one of them be sorting through mail by any chance?" Elphie asked.

"I'm sure that one of them is handling that task. Fruoa will be here fairly soon, and we can find out. Is there a specific reason that you asked?" Harluc said.

"Glinda mentioned that her parents wrote me a letter, but I haven't seen it." Elphie replied.

"Well there has been a great deal of mail recently. We'll track it down." Harluc smiled.

They talked casually about the previous days activities until Fruoa came in. After Fruoa set Casina on the task of tracking down the piece of correspondence from Frottica, they all went into the dining room. After breakfast had been served and they were alone, Elphie told them about her desire to promote Devi.

"Do you think that she would consider taking the position?" Elphie asked after she explained everything.

"I think that there is a very good chance." Fruoa smiled.

"She is semi-retired now. She consults with people occasionally on household staffing needs. She is widowed and her children and grandchildren all live near here, so that's an incentive. But more importantly, she truly likes you. If for whatever reason she declines, I know that she will assist in selecting an appropriate staff for your sister."

"Glinda said the same thing about helping with finding staff. Do you think that we would have time to speak with her about it today? I'd like to get things underway so that things are in place when Nessa is completely moved into the apartment."

"We can this afternoon." Harluc said.

"But now we need to get ready for your meeting with farmers' liaisons."

"All right. But first, Glinda's parents want to come here to Colwen Grounds for the coronation events. Fruoa, I told her to just work everything out with you. Do you think you can talk to her this morning?"

"I have some things to go over with you for your meeting, but I do not necessarily need to attend it, since Harluc will be with you. I can see Glinda then." Fruoa said and made notes on the pad she always had with her.

"Their presence will not cause a problem will it?" Elphie asked.

"No, not at all. I am looking forward to seeing them again. Especially since I'm no longer considered the enemy." Harluc chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"People coming in for the coronation is expected, so it's not even an issue from an official standpoint. I'm looking forward to meeting them." Fruoa added.

"They've heard a great deal about you, so I'm sure they are looking forward to it as well. Now, what do I need to know about the farmers?" Elphie said as they made their way back into her office.

X

Glinda sat in what had come to be her favorite sketching spot, a big comfy chair by a large window, making an entry in her visual journal. She had slept late then spent most of the morning with Devi, having breakfast and just talking. Whenever she and Devi talked like this, she learned a lot about the non-governmental workings of the palace. One time she learned how the kitchen dealt with a large state dinner and this time she was treated to details of how Nessa's move into the apartment was being handled. All though Devi never gossiped, she did mention that there was a great deal of speculation among the staff as to why Nessa was going to be in residence in the Eminent Thropp's apartment, and not Elphie. As she doodled and occasionally sketched in earnest, she thought about the promotions, especially Devi's and her parents coming to visit.

"Glinda, Fruoa is here to see you." Devi said, interrupting Glinda's thoughts.

"Oh goody." Glinda bubbled as she got up from the chair.

"Hi Fruoa." She waved across the room.

"I'll leave you two to your business." Devi smiled.

"Actually, with Glinda's permission, your input might be helpful here Devi. We are going to be making arrangements for Glinda's parents to visit for the coronation."

"Oh yes Devi, please stay." Glinda nodded enthusiastically.

"How wonderful that your parents want to come and support their future daughter in law. Have they ever been to Munchkinland before?" Devi smiled.

"I'm not sure. Maybe before I was born." Glinda said.

"Well I'm sure we can arrange for a little sight seeing and shopping." Fruoa said with a smile as they settled in the main room and Glinda wiggled happily at the thought of her parents being at Colwen Grounds.

X

"So, what did she say? Is she going to do it?" Glinda asked excitedly as Elphie came into the room later that evening.

"Yes she is. She said that she would bring the dinner you ordered up here." Elphie said seriously.

"Oh you are pure mean…you just are." Glinda said with a pout.

"And not the adorable kind of mean. The mean kind of mean. I've been waiting for hours."

"There is such a thing as adorable mean?" Elphie chuckled.

"Not anymore." Glinda said through narrowed eyes.

"All right, I apologize Lyndie. I laid everything out to her, all my reasons and explanations. She is interested, very interested in fact. But she would only consider it if her duties included looking after us personally when we are here." Elphie said with a smile.

"I like that condition. I hope you agreed." Glinda said.

"I did. Fruoa suggested that she, Devi and I sit down with Nanny and talk about it before anything official is announced. Devi wants to talk to her family as well."

"But she is going to do it, right?"

"Yes Glinda, I am going to take the position, at least for a year." Devi chuckled as she pushed the dinner cart into the room and Glinda smiled sheepishly, but bounced happily.

"That is excellent news. You will be a great Head of Household Staff. When do you start?" Glinda asked.

"Unofficially, about half an hour ago." Elphie chuckled.

"And since I am now the unofficial head of the Eminent Thropp's personal staff and Elphaba is the current Eminent Thropp, I am going to get your dinner set up." Devi smiled.

"And we will go wash up." Glinda grinned then took Elphie's hand and led her away.

X

"Thank you for arranging this my sweet, everything looks wonderful." Elphie said as she seated Glinda at the small, elegantly set table.

"Devi suggested the menu. I'm so glad that she agreed."

"Me too, but it is only for a year. After that, we will reevaluate. I'm also very glad that she understood what I wanted for Nanny. I'm going to speak to her privately before we meet together." Elphie said.

"That makes sense. You really are good at this Elphie." Glinda said as she started to put food on Elphie's plate.

"Perhaps, but aside from teasing you, that was the most interesting thing I did all day. I'd rather hear about what kept you busy." Elphie smiled as she accepted her plate.

"Thank you my sweet."

"Quite a bit did actually. I got to spend a little time with Shell this afternoon." Glinda said as Elphie filled their glasses.

"Really? That's nice, but I don't want him to get into trouble." Elphie said.

"I mentioned the same thing." Glinda said knowing that this visit was still not the time to tell Elphie what had transpired with her father.

"But he said that your father was busy in the apartment with Nessa. He was helping too, but left because Nessa was driving him nuts and your father told him to take a break and do something fun. We talked maps and drawing." Glinda smiled.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. Shell likes you." Elphie said.

"I like him too. He left a map for me. One he has been doing of the paths, trails and roads on the grounds. I thought maybe we could use it and go for a carriage ride around the grounds sometime." Glinda said.

"That would be nice. Just let me know when you want to, so that I can alert Fruoa and activate the watchful eyes." Elphie chuckled.

"You know if you get used to having an armed escort for walks and rides, I'm sure that Manif would be happy to carry a mallet or something and follow you around." Glinda giggled.

"Oh please don't mention that to him. He probably would." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie, I think he, Dani and some of the others would like to come down here for the ceremony." Glinda ventured.

"What in Oz for? You know never mind, I can figure it out. I'll talk to Harluc about the feasibility of that, and you and I can talk about it next weekend. I'd like to see what happens with your parents first." Elphie said.

"I'll take it! It's not a no." Glinda grinned.

"Yes, it's not a no. Now, how did the planning for your parents go?"

"Oh it went great, after I got over a brief pout." Glinda chuckled.

"What made you pout Lyndie?" Elphie asked, trying not to be concerned.

"I thought it would be fun if my bodyguards and me went to pick up Momsie and Popsicle in the Emerald City when we came on Friday. Fruoa was fairly sure that Maril would reject that plan, but summoned him to ask anyway."

"And he did, I take it." Elphie smiled.

"Yep, thus the pout. He is adamant that I not go into the Emerald City right now, just to be on the safe side. And he thinks it's best that my parents arrive in a separate carriage and on a separate day, just as a precaution." Glinda said.

"Having such a fuss made of your comings and goings isn't always so intriguing, is it my sweet?" Elphie said as she took Glinda's hand across the table.

"No, but I understand why well enough. It's all worked out now though. I even got to send an official wire to my parents." Glinda said happily and Elphie simply melted into the excited sparkle that was in her love's eyes.

As they had a leisurely dinner Glinda gave Elphie the details of her parents visit. They would be arriving in time for dinner on Thursday and Fruoa was going to clear Elphie's schedule for that evening. Fruoa stressed the fact that they didn't know the exact day that the activities were going to start yet, but were fairly sure that it would be towards the end of the week after next. That would give her parents a seven to eight day visit. Devi helped put together a list of things that her parents could do when Elphie was busy with official duties or studying and Glinda was back at school, including sight seeing, shopping and even a visit to an auction house for Samion.

"It sounds as if you all did a wonderful job of planning this." Elphie smiled.

"And I am very impressed that you are going to return to Shiz during your parents visit."

"You have your obligations and I have mine." Glinda said with feigned indignity.

"Besides, my parents would have insisted anyway." She added with a giggle.

"Are you going to try to stay until Monday?" Elphie smiled.

"Absolutely. I can't do it this time, but I should be able to next weekend. And by then, we will know when the activities start. It will be a short Shiz week for me." Glinda grinned.

"True. This is going to be over soon Lyndie. It has gone more smoothly than I ever thought it could, but I know it has been taxing." Elphie replied.

"At times yes, but we are handling it. We will be stronger after this Elphie, know each other better. I know we will." Glinda said.

"I do too. Dance with me Lyndie?" Elphie said as she rose from her chair. She held her hand out to Glinda, who took it and allowed herself to be led into her room.

They shared a kiss then several slow dances where loving gazes and caresses replaced conversation. After that, they continued to dance and talk or dance and kiss, and often both. After some upbeat modern style dancing, Glinda opened the door to the room during a dip and Elphie waltzed them out into the main room to get a drink. They realized that they had lost all track of time when they saw their dinner things had been cleared and a snack was now on the table.

They took a break from dancing and sat out on the sofa, enjoying their snack and talking about school, studying and readapting to their routine at Shiz. Afterwards, Elphie ran Glinda a bath, gave her a kiss and they separated to get ready for bed. They reconvened a hour later then kissed, cuddled and even played a little until Glinda simply drifted off to sleep in Elphie's arms during a quiet snuggle. Since they were behind a latched door and Elphie knew that she would be awake before Devi came over in the morning, she decided to just stay where she was. In a practiced manner she shifted them both, kissed away Glinda's mumblings and eventually fell asleep stroking her love's hair.

X

Glinda woke up from a very playful dream, feeling very playful. As she got out of bed, she remembered falling asleep in Elphie's arms and sighed contentedly. With a silly grin, she put her hair into a quick ponytail and took two pillows from her bed. The door to her room was already open so she stood in the threshold for a moment, watching her love study.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled from the doorway.

"Good morning my…" Elphie started but was interrupted by a flying pillow. Before she could regroup, another one hit her. She looked over to Glinda and saw her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with mischievous playfulness.

"I see. It's one of those mornings." Elphie said as she got up from the sofa.

"As you wish, my precious." Elphie smiled then lobbed a sofa pillow at Glinda, who ducked away, giggling with delight.

After a few more rounds, they called a truce to share a good morning kiss. Elphie was the one to break the truce by tickling Glinda's sides then gently batting her with a pillow while her defenses were down. Glinda scampered away, picked up a bed pillow from the side table to retaliate and the pillow fight was back on. Devi came in just in time to see Elphie catch one pillow and duck another.

"Good morning Devi." Glinda smiled sheepishly as she put the pillow in her hand down. Elphie could only blush and nod as she dropped her pillow too.

"Were sorry for the mess." She added and Elphie nodded.

"No apologies needed, girls will be girls. Even engaged ones." Devi chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"I take it that you are ready for breakfast."

"Yes please." Glinda nodded.

"I'll be back with it in half an hour." Devi smiled then left and the girls could hear her chuckle.

"What she must think of us." Elphie said as she started to pick up pillows.

"She was very amused. I think she was glad to see you relaxed and being playful. Don't fret about this Elphie, it's all right, I promise." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss before helping her pick up the pillows.

By the time that Devi returned with breakfast, Elphie was fine. As they ate their simple meal Glinda told Elphie about the dream that prompted her playfulness. They spent the morning continuing to indulge Glinda's lighthearted mood by playing chesskersgammon and a new card game that Glinda came up with that utilized one of Elphie's chemistry books, a sketchpad and the bunny slippers.

"Don't ask." Elphie chuckled when Fruoa came in and looked quizzically at the items spread out on the table.

"I doubt that I could explain it anyway."

"Okay then." Fruoa said as she looked at straight flush lying on a chemistry book in front of a bunny slipper.

"I hate to interrupt your game of,,,"

"Bunny Bridge." Glinda supplied.

"Bunny Bridge, but something has come up." Fruoa smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Elphie asked.

"Not wrong exactly, but it will not please you. Maril thinks that Glinda should leave right after lunch."

"No. Why?" Glinda said unhappily.

"There is some bad weather predicted for later, around Shiz and the Emerald City. He would like to get you back ahead of it." Fruoa said kindly.

"That does seem prudent." Elphie agreed.

"It does." Glinda agreed with a little frown.

"There is something else that might help just a little." Fruoa offered.

"Elphie gets to come too?" Glinda asked with a hopeful chuckle.

"I said help just a little." Fruoa smiled.

"Devi would like to ride with you part of the way."

"Why?" Elphie asked curiously.

"We've been talking a little about the new household staff and there is a women that Devi knows that she feels would be a big asset, possibly even take over for her eventually. She would like to discuss it with her face to face, instead of by correspondence. Since this woman lives in a village near the Cross Roads Inn, I thought that it might be good for her to go today. She can try to get her on board as soon as possible and Glinda can have some company."

"I'd like that." Glinda said with a smile.

"And it does help a little."

"Good. I'll send word ahead and Devi will be up in just a bit to get you packed up." Fruoa smiled.

"I guess that I should go change." Glinda said with a sad smile after Fruoa left.

"I'm sorry my sweet. But this does make sense. I'd hate the thought of you being trapped by bad weather." Elphie said as she led Glinda into her room and shut the door.

"I know, I know and I'm fine. It was just sudden is all. But Devi is coming with me, part of the way anyway, that will be nice. Kiss me please. Like you do." Glinda said and Elphie did, with everything she had then continued to hold her love close and kiss her softly until Devi tapped on the bedroom door,

X

"So what would you like to do, work or study?" Fruoa asked with a sympathetic smile after Devi came to the Eminent Thropp's office and left with Glinda. They had come down here to say a private goodbye after lunch, while the luggage was being loaded.

"Work I think, but I'll be right back." Elphie said cryptically then hurriedly left to go to the small room where she could watch her love leave.

Elphie occupied herself working with Harluc, Fruoa or both, but didn't really settle down until she received a note from Glinda when she changed carriages at the Cross Roads Inn stating, in essence, that all was well. She relaxed considerably when she received word that her love had arrived safe, sound and ahead of any bad weather.

X

Glinda woke up in Elphie's bed in their dorm room, wearing one of her love's nightdresses, with her head on a pillowcase that she had taken from her love's room at Colwen Grounds. She stayed cozy under the covers for a bit and thought about the wonderful goodbye kiss from Elphie before she left and the amusing and enlightening conversation with Devi that made the first part of the trip fly by. She knew that it was going to be a busy week and would probably go by quickly, but that didn't stop her from taking a moment before she started her day to vent out missing Elphie with some quiet tears.

X

Elphie woke up with the long day-by-day narrative letter that Glinda had left for her, open on the bed beside her; still amused that one of her pillowcases was missing. She didn't wake up amused very often, but liked it when she did. She stayed under her covers for a bit thinking about Glinda's playfulness of the day before. She knew that at some point Glinda would think about the games that they had played and their pillow fight and it would make her smile But she also knew that Glinda would cry a little at night and miss her. As she got out of bed to start her day, she wondered how her love was going to start her day.

X

Glinda's week was very busy, went by quickly and was fairly routine. She had her meals with different groups of friends and got to catch up with what was going on. She went to her art class with Dani, participated in extra class projects and used Elphie's standing appointment with Chaxi for another venting session. Since Dani was only able to stay with her on Sunday and Thursday, Beliea, Juiva and Loma offered to stay a night with her. She enjoyed spending the one on one time with her friends, studying, doing magic or just talking and was very grateful that they all happily indulged her need to talk about how much she missed Elphie.

The only real glitch in Glinda's rather smooth and uneventful week came very early on Friday morning, when Glinda woke up from what she had named her gossamer lips and downy fingers dreams. It was a very vivid and intense one and she woke up in the middle of her dream happy ending, trembling, sweating and feeling even more frustrated than she had the last time. It was Dani's voice that helped orient her, but also made her blush scarlet.

"Glinda, honey it's all right. There's no need to be embarrassed, not with me." Dani said reassuringly then got up, went to the cooler and came back with a chunk of ice.

"Here, put this on the back of your neck. It helps, trust me." She smiled as she handed her still blushing friend the ice. Glinda took it and did as she was told, still breathing heavily and blushing deeply.

"It helps, doesn't it?" Dani smiled after a minute or so and Glinda nodded,

"I talked in my sleep didn't I?" Glinda said quietly.

"Let's just say you expressed yourself. But I get it Glinda, I do so please don't be embarrassed. I've been in exactly the same boat you're in now. How do think I know about the ice." Dani chuckled lightly.

"I'm not embarrassed, not really." Glinda said with a little smile.

"Good. Now why don't you go splash some water on your face, change then if you'd like to talk we can." Dani said and Glinda nodded.

"It really does work." Glinda said with a sheepish smile as she took another chunk of ice from the cooler.

"Feel better?" Dani smiled as Glinda came out of the bathroom fifteen or so minutes later.

"I do. Thanks for the tip about the ice. I'll have to remember it." Glinda smiled and blushed slightly.

"It's helped me out on many occasions." Dani laughed.

"Dani I don't really need to talk about the dream. I'm used to them, I have them frequently" Glinda said and Dani nodded.

"But since the subject has been broached. I'd like to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Dani smiled.

"Is it hard to set a sound proofing glyph, like the one on the master bedrooms at your cabin?" Glinda asked and Dani laughed.

"I don't mean to laugh, it's just that I found Loma researching the same thing not too long ago. It wouldn't be hard here, because you already have a similar glyph in place."

"Would you set it for us?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"I'd be happy to. But I'll need to get Manif to help me." Dani said and Glinda nodded, but appeared distressed.

"Look Glinda it's not like the subject of your and Elphaba's sex life hasn't come up. It has, but no one sits around talking about it. We actually respect your privacy too much. As far as Manif and I are concerned, we just assume you are like the rest of us, whatever that may be. But to be honest, I have wondered what sleeping with another woman would be like."

"You have?" Glinda said, intrigued.

"Beliea asked me about it not long after you announced your engagement. Not about you two specifically, just about if I had ever imagined having sex with another woman. I hadn't and try as I might, I couldn't."

"I can't imagine having sex with another woman either." Glinda giggled.

"I'm happy with the one I've got."

The two friends talked for a little while longer, mainly to reassure Glinda that what had transpired in the room that night and the sound proofing glyph would stay between them, with Manif only being told what was needed. Glinda gave Dani a big hug and admitted that she had been a little embarrassed, but was very glad that if it had to happen she was glad that it was with her there to help. Glinda went back to sleep with an odd sense of relief at sharing a small part of her sex life with her friend.

X

"Nessa, I need to speak with Nanny privately please." Elphie told her sister after lunch on Monday.

"Whatever for?" Nessa said.

"Private matters." Elphie said, knowing that all of this affected her sister, but not wanting to deal with her now.

"Fine, but don't keep her too long." Nessa huffed.

"Now Nessa dear, I've spent very little time with your sister. Don't be selfish. I'll summon your assistant and settle you in your office first. Is that acceptable girls?" Nanny smiled.

"Of course Nanny, take your time. I'll be in my suite. Come down whenever you are ready." Elphie smiled then left the family dining room hearing Nessa's familiar humph.

"Now, what is it that you needed to speak to me about Elphaba dear. Are you having problems with your time of the month?" Nanny asked when she was settled with a cup of tea on the sofa in Elphie's suite half an hour later.

"No Nanny, my time of the month is fine. It's not about that." Elphie smiled.

"I wanted to talk about you."

"Me?" Nanny said confused.

"Nanny when Nessa takes over as Eminent Thropp, things are going to be very different."

"Oh I know. She is very excited." Nanny smiled.

"Not just for her but for you as well." Elphie continued.

"I know that too. That suite that I have in Yoil's apartment is far too large for just me."

"But you deserve it Nanny, you deserve to have a new life too."

"Elphaba Thropp! Are you discharging Nanny from her duties? Looking after Thropp children is all I know, what will I do, where will I…"

"Nanny, Nanny, no. You misunderstood. Please let me try again." Elphie said desperately and Nanny looked at her.

"I did this wrong, please forgive me, I did not mean to upset you."

"You are not firing your Nanny?"

"Oh no Nanny, that thought never even occurred to me. I want you here; I want your life to be here with the people you love and who love you. I could never take you away from Nessa and Shell. They would be devastated." Elphie said.

"I'm not sure why I thought that you would Elphaba dear, I apologize. I must be a little insecure, not knowing where I fit into Nessa's new life." Nanny said.

"In whatever way you want to. Nanny, I've asked Devi to become the Head of Household Staff for the Eminent Thropp. I did this not to hurt you, or diminish your role, but to help it. I want you to enjoy your time with Nessa and Shell, dote on them like a grandmother would and have a life outside the palace if you choose to."

"You no longer want me to care for Nessa?"

"No Nanny, that's not what I'm saying. I want you to do whatever you want to do. But Nessa will have a full staff of personal attendants that will be selected personally by Devi. She will be in charge of the attendants, maids, butlers, and anyone else that works in the household, but you and she will decide together the best people to help Nessa. Please tell me that you understand?" Elphie said.

"I think that I do. You are looking after your old Nanny and want her to be happy in her old age." Nanny smiled.

"Yes Nanny, I do. I was hoping to have a household staff in place by the time Nessa and you move into the apartment. Fruoa suggested that she, you, Devi and me meet together to work out some details. Would you be willing?"

"Of course dear. I like your Devi. She is a good woman. We have tea together from time to time."

"I'll send for them. Nanny, do you really understand that I'm not cutting you out. You have to be a part of this, it won't work otherwise."

"Nanny understands everything Elphaba, don't you fret about it any more. All right?'

"All right," Elphie smiled.

Devi came right over and Fruoa came twenty or so minutes later. They got right down to business and it soon became very clear to Elphie that Nanny did indeed understand. They talked about the type of staff needed, duties and many other things. Fruoa and Devi made lists and Nanny asked questions.

"Now that we've got some basics worked out, why don't you two youngsters leave us older women to finish up?" Nanny smiled.

"That's a very good idea Vifona." Devi said.

"Vifona?" Elphie said in true surprise.

"Oh come now Elphaba dear, you didn't think my parents named me Nanny did you?" Nanny laughed.

"No I guess not." Elphie said a little flustered.

"But I'm still Nanny to you young lady, Eminent Thropp or not." Nanny smiled.

"Yes Nanny." Elphie smiled.

"We will be in my maid's closet finishing up if you need us." Devi chuckled.

"I'll inform Nessa. " Fruoa smiled then gathered up her notes and ushered Elphie out of the door.

"They'll have it all in place in a few days." Fruoa smiled as they walked down the hall.

"I have no doubt. I'm glad this worked out so well. Nanny seemed happy."

"Yes, she did." Fruoa smiled.

X

The rest of Elphaba's week was very busy and for that she was grateful. She worked with the tutor from Emerald College three hours everyday, attended meetings with and without Nessa, worked with Harluc and Fruoa, studied, wrote in her journal and practiced her flute. She went to bed late and got up early, immersing herself in whatever was put before her. Nessa was completely moved into the apartment by Thursday afternoon, but Elphie wasn't even aware that it was Thursday. Not even when Fruoa came to tell her that the carriage with her future in-laws had just come through the gate.

"You've been a woman on a mission all week Elphaba, now it is time to dial back a little and enjoy your family." Fruoa smiled as they walked to the door of the family wing.

"I can't believe this week is gone already. I'm glad, I just can't believe it." Elphie smiled.

As she watched the carriage pull up she was surprised to feel flutters of excitement. When she saw Gwenot emerge from the carriage, she knew she was smiling broadly.

"Elphaba darling." Gwenot said as Elphie went to greet her. The obvious affection in the way both of Glinda's parents hugged her did not escape Fruoa's notice.

"It is good to see you." Samion said.

"I am glad that you all are here." Elphie smiled.

"Fruoa, allow me to introduce Glinda's parents Samion and Gwenot Upland. And this is my assistant and one of my advisors Fruoa Gruity.

"Mr. And Mrs. Upland, it is a true pleasure." Fruoa smiled as she shook hands with the dapper man and regal woman.

"The pleasure is ours Miss Gruity. Galinda and Elphaba both speak very highly of you." Gwenot smiled.

"I appreciate that. Now, let's get you settled after your long trip." Fruoa said then gave instructions to the porters before leading everyone into the palace.

"We are going to put you up in Glinda's room for tonight." Fruoa said as she took them back way to the suite, at Elphie's request.

"We worked it out for you two and your daughter to be in another suite here in the family wing, but it is not ready yet. A bath is being drawn for you and dinner will be ready in two hours."

"A bath in the sunken tub that Galinda loves so much?" Gwenot smiled.

"That would be the one. And here we are." Fruoa said as she opened the door.

"Devi, may I present Glinda's parents." Elphie said after they all came into the room and Devi came out of the master bedroom.

"A pleasure sir, ma'am." Devi said with a small curtsy.

"We are very pleased to meet you Devi and want to thank you right off the bat for taking such wonderful care of our girls." Samion said as he extended his hand.

"That is a true pleasure I assure you." Devi smiled as she shook Samion's hand, then Gwenot's.

"I am going to check on dinner. I will see you later. Welcome to Colwen Grounds Mr. And Mrs. Upland." Fruoa smiled then left.

"May I get you something to drink while your bath is being drawn?" Devi asked.

"A cup of tea would be lovely." Gwenot smiled.

"The same please." Samion replied and Devi nodded and headed towards the maid's closet.

When they were alone for the moment, Gwenot and Samion took the opportunity to give Elphaba another hug and tell her how proud they were of her. While they sipped tea and waited for Devi to unpack their bags and finish the bath, they talked in a casual familiar way that made Elphie feel relaxed and comfortable. When Samion and Gwenot went to freshen up, Elphie washed and changed as well.

Their private dinner was going to be served in the Eminent Thropp's private dining room, so Elphie took the opportunity to give them what Glinda called a mini-tour as they walked down. Over dinner they wanted to hear about what she had been doing, so Elphie obliged them, telling them mainly about the things that happened during Glinda's visits. Samion and Gwenot told her a little about what was going on at the Manor, especially with Nusee. Mostly it was just casual, general conversation because they all knew that Glinda would be upset if she were left out of too much.

Back up in the room, Elphie showed them the tentative itinerary that had been worked out for their visit and told them that if there was anything specific they wanted to do, to let her know. They talked about Mr. Kwenyo, the formal reception and other general things until Gwenot suggested that they call it a night.

"I really am glad that you are here." Elphaba said as she gave Gwenot a hug. Gwenot sensed that Elphaba need reassurance so she held her close patted her head and gave her a kiss on the cheek when they parted.

"I am glad that we are too." Gwenot said.

"It's not an art show, but how often do parents in law get to come out to support a governor." Samion chuckled and gave Elphie a similar type of hug.

"I hope that you do not mind, but I am not going to introduce you to my father, or the rest of my family until after Glinda is here. I thought maybe dinner together tomorrow night might be the way to go."

"You know when is best Elphaba darling, we trust that." Gwenot smiled.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast?" Samion asked.

"Yes, I will, but after that I have a meeting that not even Fruoa can get me out of." Elphie smiled.

"But Glinda should be here by three and she promised I'd be finished by then."

"Don't worry about us, we'll manage just fine darling. Good night darling. We love you." Gwenot said and gave Elphie another hug.

"I love you too." Elphie said with a smile and watched her future in-laws disappear into her love's room feeling very content.

X

The next day unfolded just as Elphie thought it would. After a leisurely traditional breakfast, Samion and Gwenot were able to say hello to Harluc and chat with him for a while before the meeting. Fruoa took Glinda's parents out to the Cloistered Garden and took them though it once explaining about its inception and all the statues and other art then honored their request to be permitted to wander through on their own.

She joined them for lunch then left them in the suite to relax before coming to get them to meet Glinda's carriage.

"Momsie! Popsicle!" Glinda squealed as she all but leapt out of the carriage. She gave them wiggly hugs then introduced them a bit too enthusiastically to her bodyguards. She was disappointed that Elphie was not there to greet her as well, but Fruoa assured her that by the time she was finished with her bath, Elphie would be there. Glinda chattered excitedly to her parents for a little while then talked to her mother while she bathed.

"Welcome back my sweet." Elphie smiled as Glinda came out of the bedroom with her mother.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled and threw herself into Elphie's arms.

"Excuse us for a minute." She added with a grin as pulled Elphie into her bedroom and closed the door.

"Oh I missed you." Glinda sighed as she planted kisses on Elphie's face.

"I missed you too." Elphie smiled then Gently took Glinda's face in her hands and gave her a slow deliberate kiss.

"Very much." She said when they parted then kissed her again. When they returned to the main room five minutes later Fruoa was there.

"Welcome back Glinda." Fruoa chuckled.

"That's what she said." Glinda giggled.

"The other suite is ready." Fruoa said.

"The porters just took Mr. And Mrs., Upland's things down there. You have plenty of time to get settled in before dinner."

"Great! Let's all go." Glinda grinned.

"They family area is really pretty."

Fruoa led the Uplands and Elphie down the hallway and was showing Glinda's parents the parlor when Elphie saw her father and Nessa.

"Father, you are back from Center Munch early." Elphie said.

"Only Nanny and your brother went. Nessa did not feel up to it." Frex said.

"I see that you've returned again Glinda, how nice for Elphaba." He added when Glinda, her parents and Fruoa came into the hallway.

"Hello Frex. Hello Nessa." Glinda smiled.

"Father I'd like to introduce Glinda's parents. Samion and Gwenot Upland, this is my father Frex."

"It is nice to meet you Frex." Samion said as he stepped forward to shake the man's hand.

"It is nice to meet you too. You as well Mrs. Upland." Frex said with a smile and Gwenot nodded and smiled in response.

"And this is my sister Nessarose." Elphie said indicating Nessa.

"A pleasure Miss Thropp." Gwenot said politely, but made no move to offer her hand

"For me as well. What brings you to Colwen Grounds? Are you here to collect Glinda?" Nessa said politely, but Gwenot could sense her disdain.

"They are here for the coronation ceremonies, as my honored guests." Elphie said.

"I see. Are you going to settle them into the visitors quarters before our dinner together?" Frex said.

"I am having them put into this suite, along with Glinda." Elphie said.

"Fabala, that is not appropriate, having your best friend stay with is one thing, but Mr. And Mrs. Upland are not family, they do not belong here." Frex said and Elphie knew in that moment that it was time.

"_No second guessing my Emerald Ingénue, stand strong."_ Elphie heard Byjon's voice in her head. Glinda felt Elphie's emotions shift radically. She felt determination mixed with fear and knew what was about to happen. Unconsciously, she took her mother's hand.

"They do belong here Father because they are my family, or they will be. They are my future in-laws."

"Fabala, don't be absurd and make up wild stories just to get your way." Frex admonished while Nessa laughed.

"And you should never tease about something so deviant, it is wrong and dangerous."

"I am not making anything up Father, Glinda and I are engaged to be married, with her parent's blessing." Elphie said seriously, and then braced herself.


	46. Chapter 46

Elphie stood defiantly in front of her father, returning his withering gaze and ready for whatever words or smacks came her way. Glinda, clinging tightly to her mother's hand desperately wanted to go to her love's side, but the sheer density of the tension surrounding them kept her rooted in place. Gwenot could sense Frex's rage building, Elphie's stalwart determination and her daughter's struggles. She patted her daughter's hand, but neither held on to her nor urged her forward because she knew that this was a moment that was going to help to define and strengthen both girls, both individually and as a couple, and would need to play out in whatever way it was meant to.

"Whatever you do or say is not going to change anything Father." Elphie said in a calm and forthright tone. Frex's eyes flashed angrily, his posture shifted and Elphie prepared herself to be hit. She knew that avoiding it would only exacerbate the situation.

"You." Frex said in angry and accusatory voice as he turned towards Samion and Gwenot.

"What have you degenerate people done to my daughter?"

Elphie was momentarily taken aback by her father confronting her future in-laws but regrouped quickly and moved so she was once again in front of him.

"They did not do anything but love and accept me Father. Leave them out of this." Elphie said firmly.

"Watch your tone Fabala and do not be naive. You have never been capable of giving or receiving affection. And the mere fact that you believe that marrying another girl is in any way acceptable just proves that you are deluded and your time away from home has further warped you. " Frex said sternly, redirecting his attention towards Elphie.

Glinda could feel Frex's disgust and ire strongly, but Elphie's gathering courage and confidence even more so. She wanted more than anything to rush to her love's defense, but knew deep down that she had to do this for herself, so she bit her tongue and glared at Frex.

"I have read your writings Father and am well aware of your attitudes and beliefs on the subject of same gender romantic relationships. I do not share them and fortunately neither do a great many other people in Oz." Elphie replied.

"Like the heathens that live in Frottica. That place put these debased ideas in your head Fabala. You are forbidden to further associate with these immoral people or return to that vile place." Frex said with authority and Glinda bristled, but stayed quiet with great restraint.

"Father, you are no longer in control of me or my life. You are not permitted to forbid me anything." Elphie replied trying to hold on in the wake of a tone of voice that in times past, she would have submitted to completely.

"You watch your mouth Elphaba. I will not allow a pervert in my family." Frex said very angrily and Glinda knew that for whatever reason, she wasn't the only one restraining themselves with great difficulty.

"I am in love with and am going to marry Glinda. I am not asking for your permission or for your blessing. I am not going to debate it or justify myself. I am telling you out of obligation, nothing more. Your thoughts and opinions about how I live my life and the people that I love do not matter to me." Elphie said resolutely, feeling a great deal of relief.

Glinda heard Elphie's words to her father and nearly burst with pride. She could also feel Frex's anger growing with each syllable. She saw his posture tense and his face contort.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Frex spat and Glinda felt his vengeance and saw his arm twitch. She knew Elphie was expecting to be slapped and would handle it as she always did, but she had reached her limit and could no longer restrain herself.

"Don't you hit her!" Glinda said vehemently as she lunged forward and grabbed Frex's arm as it raised to smack Elphie.

"Don't you dare hit her." She repeated as she tightened her grip. Frex recoiled but recovered quickly.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." Frex bellowed as he pushed Glinda away with a great deal of force.

"You degenerate whore." He hissed as Glinda stumbled backwards and fell hard on the ground, nearly hitting her head on the wall.

In a flash, both Elphie and Samion were in motion.

"No Sami." Gwenot said quietly, holding onto her incensed husband. Their eyes met and he complied with a great deal of effort and only because he trusted his wife's skills.

An enraged Elphie put herself in between her father and Glinda, physically shoving her father out of the way.

"Get away from her!" Elphie said angrily, raising her voice for the first time. She fell to the floor beside Glinda, actively pushing the chant words and intent that she had used against Jacol out of her head.

"Oh sweet Oz my precious girl. I'm so sorry. Are you injured? Can you walk? We are leaving this place, tonight." Elphie said as she took Glinda gently and carefully into her arms.

"Oh please Elphaba…" Nessa started.

"Shut up Nessa, this is none of your concern." Elphie shot at her sister then immediately shifted all her focus back onto Glinda.

"Let my parents take care of me Elphie, I'm not really hurt, just shaken up and very angry." Glinda sniffled as Elphie stroked her cheek.

"Finish this Elphie. You have to, you need to and I want you to. You are so courageous my love and I am so proud of you. You've gotten this far, don't let him win." Glinda said with tears of every variety streaming down her face. The tears broke Elphie's heart, but behind them she saw her love's fierce determination and protectiveness.

"You came to my aid. My blonde protector." Elphie said as she wiped tears off of Glinda's cheek.

"And I always will. I love you." Glinda said softly as she unhooked the chain around Elphie's neck and put her ring on her finger.

"Now finish this sweetheart. Defend my honor." She said with a tiny smile.

"I love you too." Elphie said as she put Glinda's ring on her finger then gave her a soft and gentle, but not chaste kiss.

Fruoa had watched the whole scene unfold, knowing that she did not belong there, but she was hesitant to leave. When Frex pushed Glinda to the ground she knew things had gotten out of hand. Now Frex was standing by Nessarose, angrily making stage whispered remarks as Elphaba spoke to Glinda. Samion was livid, his posture and clenched fists just waiting for his wife to let him go. She had been tempted to call for security because she was slightly worried that if Frex made another physical move towards either girl, Samion would go after him. But she knew that would not solve this problem. She was getting ready to go talk to Glinda's parents when Elphie stood up.

"Was that disgusting display really necessary Elphaba, especially after brutalizing Papa?" Nessa said angrily as Gwenot knelt on the floor by Glinda and Samion stood with his eyes angrily locked on Frex.

"You crossed a line Father." Elphie said with cold anger as she walked towards her father.

"Going after me is one thing, but attacking Glinda was reprehensible."

"Your actions are what is reprehensible here Elphaba. It is very clear to me that you are beyond help and beyond hope." Frex said as if relaying a diagnosis.

"My obligation to you has been met. I informed you of my engagement to Glinda, you have met her parents. It is a fact and no amount of your intolerant intimidation will change that." Elphie responded calmly and rationally.

"And my obligation as your father, to raise you as a moral person with values and integrity, has failed. It was a long shot but I had to try. You are not worthy of life Elphaba. All of Oz and especially this family would be much better off if those midwives had just drowned you in that puddle on the day you were born, like they considered doing." Frex said and it was clear to everyone that he truly believed what he said.

"Come Nessa." He said and walked away, pushing a smirking Nessa.

X

For a moment, there was just stunned silence as Frex walked away. Glinda's sniffles turning into an angry sob broke the spell.

"Lyndie!" Elphie breathed franticly as she turned and took a few long strides to get to Glinda, who was now standing in her mother's embrace.

"He hates so much…he hates you and us and…." Glinda said as she was shifted, trembling into Elphie's arms.

"Shhh, my precious girl. You absorbed too much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to all of you." Elphie said miserably as she held Glinda tightly.

"Elphaba, listen to me." Gwenot said gently.

"You are in no way responsible for your father's reactions. You did what you needed to do and it is over. Now we all just need to take a deep breath and let our heads clear. I suggest that we go into the suite and regroup."

"I'll have Devi bring some drinks and I'll rearrange dinner plans to have yours sent up here. There is a small dining area in the suite." Fruoa said then Glinda whimpered softly as she tried to walk.

"Oh sweet Oz, you're hurt!" Elphie said franticly and tears formed in her eyes.

"My ankle is just a little sore." Glinda said as bravely as she could.

"Fruoa please contact a physician immediately." Elphie said.

"Elphie I don't need…" Glinda started.

"That might be a good idea Galinda." Gwenot interrupted.

"We can set Elphaba's mind at ease and make sure it is nothing serious. We also need a sleep aid because you need a deep sleep to even out. A doctor can get the specific one that Chaxi recommended for you."

"The palace has a physician on call. If you tell me what you need I'll have him bring it with him." Fruoa said and handed Gwenot her note pad so she could write it down.

"Thank you Fruoa. Please tell Devi whatever you feel that she needs to know." Elphie said quietly and Fruoa nodded.

Fruoa escorted Elphie and the Uplands to Nessa's old suite, which now showed no signs that she had ever stayed there, then went to attend to her tasks. Samion had insisted on carrying Glinda and settled her onto the bed in the smaller of the two bedrooms. Elphie fixed the bed, placing pillows for her to lean against and one for her to prop her leg up on then went to her still unpacked bags and found her doll. She sat down with her on the bed and soothed her as Samion gently removed her shoe and stocking.

"I think that we should talk together as a family before the doctor arrives." Gwenot said as she sat down on Glinda's other side after she was completely settled.

"First off, Elphaba, standing up to your father in the wake of all that vitriol took great strength of character. Both Samion and I are very proud of you." Gwenot smiled.

"Me too. I am very, very, very proud of you." Glinda said then twisted slightly to give Elphie a kiss.

"None of us believe a word of what Frex said, but that doesn't mean that it did not evoke strong emotions in all of us, mostly anger. That is a very normal response. After the doctor examines Galinda, we will have dinner together and if you want to talk about what happened we will. If you are not ready to talk yet, that is fine as well." Gwenot continued.

"I'll go." Samion said when they heard a knock at the door.

"Elphaba darling, I know that you are very overwhelmed right now, by the amazing step that you took to take control of your life, because Galinda was adversely affected by it and because your father reacted in the manner he did, but do not let it get away from you. We will all have to deal with how we feel about this and we will, in whatever time frame and in whatever manner we need to, all right?"

"All right." Elphie said softly as she caressed Glinda's arm.

"Good girl. It will be all right darling." Gwenot smiled then gave both girls a kiss before going out to see what was keeping Samion.

"We'll talk Elphie, just us, after the doctor leaves, ok?" Glinda said.

"After the doctor leaves, you are going to have something to eat and then sleep." Elphie replied.

"I can't even imagine how hard all that was on you my sweet sensitive girl. I will make it up to you, even if it takes a lifetime."

"Only if I can do the same for what Nief did to you." Glinda replied seriously as she played with Elphie's fingers.

"That is not the same thing Lyndie." Elphie said softly.

"It's close enough. Sweetheart, I know how you are feeling now, not because I'm empathing you…"

"Which you are." Elphie smiled.

"Which I am." Glinda agreed with a little smile.

"But because I felt the same way after you were hurt. You know what happened is not your fault, but you can't help but think; if I had just handled it differently or said something else…." Glinda said.

"Or been beside her." Elphie finished and Glinda nodded.

"I get it. I hate it and I am angry, but I get it."

"That's my girl. I love you." Glinda said.

"I love you too." Elphie said and started to give Glinda a kiss.

"May I come back in girls?" Gwenot said after tapping on the partially open door.

"Sure Momsie." Glinda said then flinched and made a little squeak noise as she tried to shift. Elphie made a face then gave Glinda a soft kiss and caressed her temple.

"Fruoa said that the doctor just came through the gate and will be up here in just a bit." Gwenot smiled as she handed Glinda and Elphie something to drink.

I hate to bring this up girls, but it is probably best if you put your rings back on their chains." She added gently.

"I'll be back when the doctor arrives."

"We went through all of that hell and we still can't leave our rings on." Elphie said bitterly, but Glinda knew that she hadn't really expected to and was just venting.

"We'll just consider it keeping in practice for when we return to Shiz." Glinda smiled as she removed Elphie's ring from her finger.

"Are we in one of those odd role reversals we sometimes do?" Elphie said with a smile as she removed Glinda's

"I think that we are not quite ourselves right now and should just roll with the punches." Glinda tried to chuckle.

"Roll with the…let me guess, Gotero?" Elphie said with an amused smile.

"Caspon actually." Glinda giggled.

"What exactly goes on over there in the Sorcery Building?" Elphie chuckled.

"If you want to know, come and visi…"

"Girls the doctor is here." Gwenot announced from the doorway.

"Bring him in." Elphie said as she got up off of the bed.

"Your Eminence, may I present Doctor Frader Mokil, the official palace physician." Fruoa said.

"Your Eminence." The well-dressed, older man said as be bowed deeply.

"Thank you for arriving so quickly Doctor Mokil." Elphie said.

"And this is your patient, Miss Glinda Upland, Her Eminence's best friend."

"Hello Doctor." Glinda smiled.

"Hello Miss Upland, I was informed that you hurt your ankle when you stumbled and fell." Dr. Mokil said as he put his black bag down on a table near the bed. Elphie looked at Fruoa and smiled slightly before sitting back down on the bed beside Glinda.

"I did." Glinda said then smiled at Elphie, who was very nervous.

"Well then let's just have a look and see what's what, with your permission." The doctor said pleasantly and Glinda nodded.

Gwenot sat on Glinda's other side and Glinda took her hand. The doctor asked questions while he manipulated Glinda's ankle and although he appeared to be gentle, every little whimper or flinch from Glinda made Elphie glare at him.

"Well Miss Upland." The doctor announced after a thorough examination.

"It seems as though you only suffered a minor sprain."

"That is good news." Gwenot smiled.

"Indeed. I'll leave a poultice mixture that you can apply and a tea that should help with the swelling. Keep it elevated and you should be good as new in a day or two." The doctor said.

"Doctor, if I may inquire, what is the tea made from?" Elphie asked.

"Excuse me Your Eminence?" The doctor said, obviously confused.

"Her Eminence is studying Medicinal Chemistry at Shiz." Fruoa supplied.

"Ah yes of course. Forgive me Your Eminence." The man said with a deferential bow and Elphie nodded in reply.

"The tea is a mixture of turmeric and calendula."

"Curcuma longa has anti-inflammatory properties and the petals and pollen of Calendula officinalis do contain triterpenoid esters. That is a very intriguing combination." Elphie said and Glinda knew that just for a moment or two Elphie was happily in her lab.

"It is an effective combination because it also provides pain relief." Doctor Mokil said and it was apparent that he was very impressed with Elphie.

"The only thing I understood was pain relief and I like that idea." Glinda smiled.

"Doctor can that tea be taken with food?" Fruoa asked, making notes on her ever-present note pad.

"That is preferred, yes."

"Devi, the Head of the Eminent Thropp's Household Staff is experienced in dealing with these things. If you leave the poultice, tea and any instructions she will handle everything." Fruoa said.

"Very good. Miss Upland, I will be back to check on you tomorrow evening." The doctor said with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor Mokil." Glinda said squirming just a little to get more comfortable.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Your Eminence. Your knowledge of medicinal plants is very impressive." The doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor, for everything." Elphie said blushing slightly.

They talked for a few minutes more then the doctor and Fruoa left. Elphie watched them go then turned her attention to Glinda.

"Elphie, is something wrong?" Glinda asked.

"No, not wrong. I just…I'd like to… never mind." Elphie said.

"Tell me my love." Glinda said.

"I thought that I should find out if the tea will adversely interact with your sleep aid, but I don't want to leave you." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, why don't I help Glinda change and get ready for bed while you talk to the doctor." Gwenot suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea Elphie. It's okay."

"Are you sure?" Elphie asked.

"I am."

"Okay then I'll be back in just a little bit." Elphie said then very gently gave Glinda a lingering hug and kissed her forehead.

After Elphie left the room and had closed the door behind her, Glinda looked at her mother with a quivering lip. Gwenot smiled at her daughter then drew her close. Once she was in the comfort and safety of her mother's arms, Glinda vented off a wide range of emotions with bitter angry tears.

X

Elphie insisted that Glinda stay in bed, so a small table was set up for Samion and Gwenot and bed tray tables for Elphie and Glinda. Dinner conversation consisted mainly of Elphie telling them about how she talked to the doctor about flavoring Glinda's tea and how Devi debated with him about the poultice. Glinda was very amused to find out that Devi won the debate.

"Excuse me." Devi said very apologetically as she tapped on the doorframe of Glinda's bedroom.

"I hate to interrupt your dinner."

"Is there a problem Devi?" Elphie asked.

"I'll leave that for you to decide. Your sister wants to see you. I put her off once, but she is very insistent."

"Great." Elphie muttered.

"Tell Nessa to…"

"Elphie!" Glinda admonished with a little chuckle because what Elphie felt came through loud and clear.

"All right, all right. Devi please tell my sister in a very polite and respectful tone that I am busy right now, but I will come to her apartment as soon as I can." Elphie replied.

"I'll take care of it. Oh, and the poultice is ready whenever you are." Devi said with a smile.

"You can bring it in whenever you are finished with Nessarose. Thank you Devi." Gwenot smiled.

"Very good Mrs. Upland." Devi said then left.

"This is just what I need." Elphie grumbled as she moved her tray table and got up off of the bed.

"I'm sure that you can just put her off until tomorrow." Glinda said.

"No, I need to just finish dealing with this. " Elphie said as she started collecting dinner dishes.

"If I don't deal with her now, Oz only knows what ideas will plant themselves."

Elphie muttered about Nessa and continued to collect dishes and generally tidy up the room until Devi came back. Glinda, Samion and especially Glinda listened and smiled supportively, but otherwise did not interfere in what they all knew was her processing.

X

"I hear you won the great poultice debate with the doctor." Glinda giggled as Devi set up a tray with everything she needed.

"Well his castor leaf poultice is effective, but we've used this blend in my family for generations and it hasn't failed us yet. Not even the good doctor could argue with Great Auntie Dorba." Devi chuckled and Glinda did too.

"Mama, don't you think that Namom would just love Devi." Glinda said as her mother and Elphie helped her shift position.

"Indeed she would." Gwenot smiled.

"May I ask what is in the poultice, or is that a guarded secret?" Samion asked.

"I don't mind sharing, but you'll have to sign an oath." Devi replied and everyone chuckled except Elphie, who arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Devi is teasing Daddy." Glinda said and Elphie smiled.

"Are you ready Glinda? I promise I will be as gentle as I can." Devi said. Glinda nodded as she leaned into Elphie, who wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I'm ready." Glinda said and Devi nodded.

"First off I am going to massage a liniment made from the juice of cassia leaves, mustard oil and some fenugreek herb into your ankle, shin and foot." Devi said as she gently started her work.

Elphaba had told her, while they were talking together earlier that Glinda was overly sensitive to pain, so Devi knew what she was dealing with. Elphie was soothing Glinda's discomfort with words and soft caresses, but Devi wanted to do her part to help distract the unhappy girl. For the five or so minutes she needed to tend to the sprain, she told stories of how she had used this same treatment on her sons' ankles, knees and elbows as they were growing up. Glinda actually giggled when Devi said that she had even threatened to use it on one of her sons after he scored a winning goal in a tournament game because his head was swelling.

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Devi said as she cleaned off her hands.

"Some sniffles, a few whimpers and only one squeak. You are to be commended Devi." Elphie said in a teasing tone.

"Do you see how I am treated? I lie here wounded and she teases me." Glinda said with a smile.

"Yes I see very well." Devi said as she readied the next part of the poultice and Glinda sighed happily. Devi had no idea how such an unusual and unconventional pairing had come about, but after hearing what had happened and seeing them together now, she knew that they were indeed meant to be together.

"Now, I'm going to wrap your ankle in these strips of cloth. They have been soaking in another mixture of dill leaves that were boiled in sesame oil."

"Sounds yummy." Glinda laughed.

"Devi, we owe you a debt of gratitude for this." Samion said after Glinda's ankle was wrapped and was comfortably settled on two pillows.

"Nonsense, I am here to look after these girls. I am sorry that I was required to look after them in this manner, however." Devi said sincerely.

"We are too, but are very grateful for your attention and discretion." Gwenot replied.

"As am I Devi. We can discuss this later." Elphie said and Devi smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course Elphaba. I will take all of these things away and return with your dessert. Glinda, Elphaba requested a special one, just for you." Devi smiled.

"Elphie! How sweet." Glinda bubbled and wiggled happily.

"You deserve a special treat." Elphie smiled and so did everyone else.

"Elphie, that fig pie was wonderful. And a grand treat." Glinda said after she finished off the last bite of her second piece.

"But you don't have to try so hard. The doctor said it is not serious."

"Just the fact that you were hurt is serious, as is all of this. Especially what you heard, saw and absorbed." Elphie said softly.

"All of that is fading too. As Momsie always says, things will be clearer in the morning." Glinda said with a little yawn.

"Why don't we just leave all of this unpleasantness and snuggle you to sleep." Elphie said as she removed the dessert plates.

"I like that idea. That sleep pill sure works fast." Glinda smiled as she let Elphie help her lie down and get her foot resettled on its pillows.

"Are you comfortable my precious?" Elphie asked as she reclined beside her, holding her gently.

"Uh-huh. I'm not even going to ask you to stay." Glinda giggled.

"I'll be right outside on the sofa." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss followed by another.

"Goody. If you can't sleep with me, I sort of like it when you sleep on my sofa." Glinda giggled sleepily, knowing that it was unlikely that Elphie would sleep.

"I will always love you, I will always need you." Elphie sang after giving Glinda a very substantial kiss.

"Never will I leave you, Lyndie my love."

"If ever I should need you, I only have to whisper." Glinda said after a little yawn.

"I'll be that close beside you, trust in my love. And I do love you my precious girl, so very much."

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda sighed. Elphie sang to Glinda until she was sound asleep then just stayed there for a time, stroking her hair and sorting through the implications of what had happened.

X

"It's about time." Nessa scowled as Elphie came into her new parlor.

"What is it that you want Nessa?" Elphie asked as she sat down wearily.

"You're joking, right? I want you to apologize to Papa." Nessa said as if it were obvious.

"I am not apologizing to Father Nessa, I have nothing to apologize for." Elphie said and rose to leave.

"You have everything to apologize for. Your little stunt was more than disrespectful."

"Stunt? Nessa I have no idea what you are talking about. Nor do I care."

"Papa thinks that those people drew you into that debauched life of consorting with another female. I don't think you are involved with Glinda at all, not even you are that sick. I think that you and her staged that whole debacle just to embarrass Papa and me in front Glinda's parents so they will be more likely to believe whatever stories you have told them about how you are so mistreated." Nessa said confidently and Elphie looked at her incredulously.

"That is the most patently ludicrous and amazingly narcissistic nonsense I have ever heard." Elphie said as she sat down again, but this time beside her sister on the sofa.

"You believe whatever you like Nessa, but I assure you that I am very much in love with Glinda, we are to be married and I was telling Father out of obligation. The debacle, as you called it, was caused by him and his inflexibility and intolerance." Elphie replied.

"So you really are that sick and depraved." Nessa said shaking her head.

"I am happy and loved for who I am, but you are free to think of this as you will." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Why are you making light of this? You still made a fool out of Papa and shamed our family. Mark my words Elphaba, your immorality will have repercussions." Nessa said smugly.

"I will deal with whatever naturally occurring repercussions that arise. I am not ashamed of my relationship with Glinda in anyway. But we both realize that it is a sensitive subject here and are trying to be respectful of that when we tell people. That is why I am here now." Elphie said calmly.

"You weren't very respectful of Papa." Nessa accused.

"He brought that on himself and I have no regrets." Elphie said.

"Well you should have many regrets. Who else knows about your wicked proclivities?" Nessa said with an air of superiority.

"Many people know about Glinda and me actually, our friends, her family and most of Frottica. We've had varied reactions to the news, but most people accept us, even if they don't understand being in a same gender relationship." Elphie said.

"Well you won't be accepted here Elphaba, Munchkinland is not Frottica or Shiz. What you are doing is abhorrent and will not be tolerated." Nessa said.

"It already is by my advisors." Elphie said.

"You told strangers before family? You not only have no morals, you have no sense of propriety at all." Nessa said angrily.

"I swear Elphaba, if this brings any more shame or embarrassment onto Papa I will see to it…"

"Oh no. You will see to nothing, nothing at all. I have tried to be tolerant and remember that the news of my engagement came as a shock to you, but you are approaching a line that you will not be allowed to cross." Elphie said calmly but sternly.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me, Elphaba. You are the one on shaky ground. If you insist on shaming Papa and the family by continuing this twisted version of a relationship, I will take action."

"Nessarose you hear me and hear me good." Elphie said with anger in her voice and her eyes.

"If you think that you can use your power and influence to retaliate against me because you disapprove of my life, think again. Very carefully. If you think that you can get back at me by in any manner defaming Glinda, the Uplands, our friends, or advisors, you can't. I am not going through all of this abdication hell just to have you use your status as Eminent Thropp to pursue petty vengeances. You have a right to your opinion and even to express it, as does Father and everyone else, but you do not have the right to take action, or avenge some perceived wrong. I have never lied to you Nessa and I have always followed through on every promise I have ever made you. And I promise you this, if you retaliate in any way at all, I will too. Even to the point of taking back the governorship."

"You can't do that and even if you could, you wouldn't." Nessa said but Elphie could tell that she had already made her point.

"I can because it is my birthright and I would because I always keep my promises. I am not a fool Nessa, I know that the more public this becomes the more fallout there will be and some of it might affect you. I told you I would handle the repercussions and I will, so will Harluc and Fruoa. Just remember that my being in a same sex relationship is not going to reflect on you or Father nearly as much as you think. But how you respond to the fact that I am in a same sex relationship will reflect on you a great deal, both personally and as a governor. It's your choice and you will have to live with the consequences of it." Elphie replied but before she could continue, Nanny came in.

"Nessa dear…oh hello Elphaba." Nanny said as she came into the parlor.

"Your father is in quite a state. He told me to stay away from you Elphaba because you are a sinful disgrace to the family. What did you do dear?" She said as she removed her coat.

"Oh I ordered some tea."

"Your repercussions, deal with it. Tell Nanny what you did." Nessa smirked and Elphie glared at her.

"Nanny, this evening I told Father and Nessa that I was engaged to be married, to Glinda." Elphie said carefully.

"I didn't plan to do it tonight, it just happened. I was planning on telling you all together."

"You are fraternizing with another girl, in a romantic sense?" Nanny asked very surprised.

"Yes. Glinda and I have been courting since spring recess last year and became engaged over winter break, all with her parents' permission and blessing." Elphie said trying read Nanny's reactions.

"Well that does explain your father's comments. Elphaba you have always been a little odd, but this is a bit too odd. Are you sure?"

"I am sure Nanny. I am in love with Glinda and she is in love with me."

"I can't say I approve of this."

"I know, I'm not asking for approval."

"And it is very unlikely that I can smooth this over with your father. He has very pronounced beliefs on the subject."

"I know that as well. I've read his writings Nanny and have been prepared from the beginning for him to disown me."

"Well, he will. Nessa you seem relatively calm about this. Or are you two in the midst of an argument?" Nanny said.

"The argument is over. Nessa thinks I am immoral and owe Father an apology for being disrespectful and for shaming the family, but she is not going to do anything rash." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"That is good to know. This is a major shock, best left to tackle when it settles. I need to ponder this." Nanny said.

"Why don't I leave you two to talk together over tea. We can talk at another time if you wish, but if you do not, that is fine as well. Nessa feel free to tell Nanny what happened earlier. Oh and just in case you care, Glinda suffered a minor ankle sprain. Goodnight." Elphie said then left without waiting for a reply.

"Was there an altercation of some sort Nessa?" She heard Nanny say as she walked out the suite door.

"How did it go with your sister darling?" Gwenot said when she walked back into the suite.

"I'm not sure. Nanny came in and I told her. I'm not sure how that went either. Is it okay if I not talk about it now?" Elphie said tiredly.

"Of course darling. Try and get some sleep." Gwenot said.

"I'll try."

"Just remember that we love and support you no matter what." Gwenot said as she gave Elphie a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Just knock on our door if you need us." Samion said then gave her a firm hug.

"Good night darling."

"Good night." Elphie said.

After Samion and Gwenot went to their room Elphie opened Glinda's door and watched her sleep for quite awhile. Reluctantly, she left the doorway then went down the hall to her private office to get some books. She settled herself on the sofa outside Glinda's room, and in the quiet of the night she could hear her soft snore. With a smile, she opened a book and started her sleepless night.

X

Devi brought breakfast the next morning, including another cup of tea for Glinda. When everyone was finished she returned with more poultice things, but this time she talked Elphie through the process, which delighted Glinda to no end.

Since Glinda was confined to her bed until the doctor arrived, Devi brought up games, puzzles and other diversions to pass the time. All day long, Glinda and her family played board games, card games, jacks, pick up sticks and some old fashioned parlor games that involved acting things out or singing parts of songs. Most of the talk was lighthearted, fun and teasing, but on a few occasions, they talked about what had happened the previous day. Elphie even mentioned more than once that she thought Nanny would come down to talk to her. Glinda could feel how stirred up her love's emotions were and her disappointment about Nanny, but knew this was not the time to push her.

They had a picnic type lunch on Glinda's bed, followed by a poultice change, which Elphie executed perfectly. Afterwards, Samion and Gwenot took a walk and Glinda and Elphie spent some quiet snuggle time together. Glinda tried to get Elphie to talk, and she did a little but was mostly in the mood to just hold her love.

When Gwenot and Samion returned they played a version of the name the song game from the sing along bar. Elphie, with some coaxing played tunes on her flute or Glinda would sketch them on her pad. They were in the middle of a tie-breaking round when Devi announced both that the doctor was there and that she knew the name of the song that Glinda was sketching.

The doctor said that Glinda's ankle looked good and gave her permission to walk on it as long as she took it easy for the rest of the night, and could resume normal activity the next day. Glinda was so pleased with this that she announced that dinner would be in Elphie's private dining room.

After a long and leisurely dinner, Elphie and Glinda took a short walk and spent some time together out on the grand terrace. As they were walking back down the hall, they saw porters carrying bags and found out that Frex was moving himself into the servant's quarters of Nessa's apartment. Elphie wasn't surprised, but began to wonder about Shell. She found out from a porter that he had been staying at a friend's house in Center Munch and was due back later.

After they were back in the room Elphie talked about how and when to tell Shell and they tried to think of scenarios, especially those that involved her father telling him first. They talked with Gwenot and Samion about it as well because it was apparent that Elphie did not want to cause her brother distress.

"Elphie, just talk to him tonight." Glinda said as she was drying her hair after a nice long steamy bath. She had hoped that some alone processing time would have helped settle Elphie's on coming brood, but it hadn't.

"I guess that I could try, but I might not see him. Maybe I could have Fruoa wrangle him tomorrow, and we can talk them." Elphie said, thinking out loud.

"That's an option too. And maybe Nanny is waiting to talk to him before she talks to you." Glinda smiled.

"Thank you my precious girl. I'm over thinking this. How is your ankle?" Elphie smiled.

"It feels fine." Glinda smiled.

"Fine enough for a dance?" Elphie asked.

"Fine enough for two." Glinda giggled.

Elphie asked Samion if he would please bring the victrola that was in Glinda's other room over to this one and he happily agreed. After he set it up, he asked Gwenot to dance and they joined the girls for a few slow dances before saying goodnight. Elphie and Glinda mainly swayed to the music and held one another, but they both needed that sort of contact and savored it.

"Thanks for the dances Elphie." Glinda grinned as they sat in her bed.

"Is your ankle still okay?" Elphie asked.

"I think it's tired, but it doesn't hurt or anything." Glinda said.

"Would you like me to massage it for you?" Elphie offered.

"Oh that would feel wonderful." Glinda wiggled happily.

Elphie went to go get her hand washing oil from Glinda's bathroom while Glinda finished getting ready for bed. After a nice goodnight kiss, they got situated and Elphie began to gently massage Glinda's ankle while singing her their engagement song. Glinda felt Elphie's soft hands move over her foot and ankle and sighed. She told Elphie that she loved her, and told her to sleep several times. Elphie responded, putting her words into the melody of the song, something that always made Glinda laugh.

After Glinda fell asleep, Elphie tucked her in, kissed her softly and soaked in the little giggles that came afterwards. When the giggles turned into soft snores, Elphie went to see if she could find either Shell or Fruoa.

The time with Glinda had made Elphie feel better, but that feeling quickly dissipated when Fruoa told her that one of the porters had overheard part the argument and that there was a great deal of speculation as to what it was about. Elphie was barely appeased by the fact that no one seemed to know the real reason or that Harluc had done a good job of preventing rumors from spreading. She agreed to come back in the morning so they could talk about it together.

As she was walking back to the Upland's suite, she saw Shell in the hallway by his room and called out to him. She was stunned when Shell stared at her with a hurt look on his face then ran down to Nessa's apartment.

X

"Momsie, have you seen Elphie this morning?" Glinda said as she came out of her room.

"No darling. Maybe she had a meeting with her advisors." Gwenot replied.

"Maybe, she would do it early to get it out of the way. I hope she got some sleep; she was a little more relaxed last night. She massaged my ankle for me." Glinda smiled.

"I'm sure that felt nice. How is you ankle this morning darling?" Gwenot asked.

"Good as new. Maybe we can go to Center Munch or something today, if Elphie is going to be busy. Where's Daddy?" Glinda said looking around.

"He said he was going see if he could find a newspaper and smoke his pipe, but I think he is just exploring." Gwenot chuckled.

"Well I'll go change then go to Elphie's office. I'm sure that they are there. I'll bet they have a newspaper too." Glinda bubbled and headed back into her room. Ten minutes later, she heard voices and came out to see if Elphie was back.

"Hi Fruoa, I was just getting ready to come down to see if Elphie was busy." Glinda grinned.

"I'm here to see if she was with you. We were supposed to meet this morning, but she never came down. She is not in her office, the library or her room. I assumed she was in here with you all." Fruoa said.

"Wait a minute." Glinda said both worried and irritated.

"Are you telling me that you lost Elphie?"


	47. Chapter 47

"Galinda." Gwenot said quietly as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know. Fruoa I'm sorry." Glinda said and gave the woman a hug, which she accepted.

"It's okay Glinda, I sort of feel like we did lose Elphaba." Fruoa said.

"Come in and sit, please. I know that all of this has taxed Elphie a great deal, but we had a nice quiet family day yesterday. We even danced. She wasn't exactly settled when I went to sleep but she was coping just fine. What happened last night?" Glinda said as she tried to figure out where her love might be.

"I have no idea darling. Your father and I went to our room while she was still with you." Gwenot said.

"She came down to the office last night. We told her that a porter had been talking about an argument and there was speculation as to what it was about. We got a lid on it though and she knows that. We were supposed to meet this morning to talk about it. She was by no means pleased, but she didn't seem overly stressed when she left." Fruoa said.

"Did you try her secret room in the library?" Glinda asked.

"I tapped on the bookcase but didn't open it. Glinda, I need to inform Maril about this, organize a search. We could let her hide before, but…"

"I don't think she's hiding Fruoa and there's no need to search." Glinda interrupted.

"Actually, yes there is." Fruoa said seriously.

"No, that's not what I meant. If anyone can find Elphie, I can. Just let me focus." Glinda replied.

"Glinda…" Fruoa started.

"Fruoa, I can find her. I just need to center and focus. Please." Glinda said desperately.

"Alright, that is probably the more prudent route. But if you can't, we have to actively look for her." Fruoa said.

"Deal." Glinda said then ran back into her room.

"Glinda explained to me about being an empath. I don't completely understand it, but she's not going to look for Elphaba as much as… use her empath abilities to locate her, isn't she?" Fruoa asked Gwenot.

"More than likely. Glinda is right Fruoa, if anyone can find Elphaba, she can. She is incredibly tuned into her, more than she should be probably." Gwenot smiled and the two women started to talk about empath powers.

"She's here, she's close. But I'm not sure what else." Glinda said as she emerged from her room ten minutes later.

"She's not hiding, I know she's not. Things were just too complicated for her. She needed something she could understand, something simple." Glinda thought out loud.

"Shall I go check her room in the library again?" Fruoa asked.

"I know! She's in her old room." Glinda said excitedly.

"In that little maid's room she used to sleep in?" Fruoa asked.

"It makes perfect sense. She needed to sort through this mess, to uncomplicate it somehow. She knows that room, it's comfortable for her. So she went in there to think and she fell asleep. She didn't sleep at all the night before." Glinda said.

"Why don't you go and get her Galinda. Fruoa maybe you could just stay here and speak with her." Gwenot said.

"I can do that." Fruoa said.

"And I'll have some breakfast sent up here as well."

"Thank you, thank you." Glinda grinned.

"Hi ho hi ho, I'll be back with a governor in tow." She sing-songed as she left the suite.

X

Samion walked through the Cloistered Gardens for the third time, smoking his pipe and thinking through the events of past couple of days. He understood better now why Elphie always needed time to regroup after spending time here. He paused by a statue of some famous Munchkin historical figure and thought about Frex. He and Gwenot had talked in depth about what had happened over the past two nights, so he no longer started seething, but he was still a bit angry. He was very glad that Glinda was no worse for wear and was incredibly proud of her for doing what she did. He was also amazed by Elphaba and her strength in standing up to her father. He was a rational man, usually, and understood what was at stake for his girls and their relationship. But all of the talking, the venting, the tears of anger and frustration couldn't mitigate all of the anger he held towards Frex for shoving his precious little girl to the ground. As he started walking again he thought about how close he had come to thrashing Frex the night before last, even though he had never thought that fisticuffs was a way to solve conflicts. His wife's perfectly timed hold on his arm had almost not worked. But he had known himself, deep down, that physically confronting Elphaba's father, after she had already shoved him away, would solve nothing. He knew that he was the bigger man and better father for exercising restraint.

Samion stood in the entrance to the gardens and lit his pipe. He had been walking around the hallways of the palace and the grounds for a while now, but he needed the alone time to find perspective. He had expected to find Elphaba up and about as he was leaving earlier, but Devi had informed him that she usually had early morning meetings down in her office. As he walked in the side door he thought that he might try to go by her office, just to see if she was there, but changed his mind when he passed by the open library door and saw Frex sitting in there reading.

X

Glinda stood in front of the closed door to the small room that Elphie had claimed as her own, trying to get some flutters from inside before opening it. She couldn't feel much of anything and that confirmed that Elphie was still asleep, even though it was relatively late for her. She opened the squeaky door as quietly as she could, but instead of seeing Elphie lying on the bed asleep, she saw her sitting on it, with her arms wrapped around her knees, staring at the small window. The drapes were closed and it was dark.

"Oh no. My love, what happened?" Glinda said quietly as she walked into the room. Elphie was leaning up against the headboard, so Glinda sat down very carefully at the foot.

"Elphie, sweetheart I'm here. It's okay." Glinda said softly and Elphie looked at her. Glinda breathed a sigh of relief because that meant that she had been thinking and lost track of time as opposed to withdrawing.

"Lyndie, what are you doing up? It's very late. Did you have a bad dream?" Elphie said a little franticly as she moved towards Glinda.

"No Elphie, no bad dream." Glinda said then smiled when Elphie kissed her cheek and stroked her hair.

"I'm up because it is morning, breakfast time actually."

"What? No. Morning?" Elphie said, confused. Glinda got up and pulled back the drape, letting the morning sun stream in for a moment then let it fall closed.

"It's morning my love."

"I need to go. I have a meeting with Fruoa and Harluc and I need to talk to Shell." Elphie said as she started to get up. But Glinda was sitting back down and prevented her from rising.

"You need to sleep." Glinda said gently.

"Lyndie, you don't understand, there are rumors…" Elphie said, becoming agitated.

"I know Elphie. Fruoa is down with Momsie. They are contained and she and Harluc can deal with it." Glinda said reasonably.

"I suppose, but I need to talk to Shell. I saw him, briefly last night, he ran off." Elphie said miserably.

"You can speak with Shell later my love." Glinda said.

"No!" Elphie snapped then kissed Glinda's forehead in apology.

"You didn't see his face Glinda. He looked me in the eyes and they were full of hurt and anger and confusion. And then he just ran down the hallway." Elphie said, her agitation apparent.

"Elphie you know that you aren't functioning well right now."

"I messed this up Glinda, I should have told them all together. Now Shell hates me…. " Elphie's voice trailed off and Glinda felt a shift from agitation to defeat.

"I'm not strong enough for this. Why does this have to be so hard Lyndie?" She said as she slumped slightly against Glinda. Glinda gathered her up into her arms. Elphie put her head on Glinda's shoulder and Glinda simply stroked her hair and gently rubbed her back.

As Glinda felt Elphie's sense of defeat shift to an unhappy weariness, she did something that Elphie always did for her. She started to hum. It took a little bit, but eventually Glinda realized that she wasn't humming the storm song, but an old lullaby that she hadn't thought of in years.

"Elphie, my love, lie down with me here and let me help you go to sleep." Glinda said softly in Elphie's ear after about ten minutes. She didn't suggest going to one of the suites because she knew that if Elphie left that room, she would go find Shell.

"Please don't make me Lyndie, I need to fix this. I have to fix this, for us." Elphie said in a shaky voice as she pulled away from the embrace.

"Stop now. I'm not going to make you do anything Elphaba, you know that." Glinda said carefully as she held Elphie's gaze.

"I am about to tell you something that you already know. This is like when you came home from here that one time. You were barely functional; you couldn't process and think properly because you hadn't slept. Elphie you haven't slept in over forty-eight hours. Even if you tried to meet with Fruoa, or tried to talk to Shell, you know you wouldn't be very effective."

"Why am I like this Lyndie?" Elphie sighed and Glinda knew that she had won this battle.

"Oh that is a discussion for another time my love, but I love you no matter what you are like." Glinda chuckled softly as she lay down on the bed, taking Elphie with her. After some maneuvering and a few feeble protests from Elphie they were settled.

"You're right my sweet." Elphie said after a few quiet minutes of letting Glinda's gentle caresses filter in.

"In general or about something specific?" Glinda giggled and felt Elphie relax just a little more.

"Both actually. I do feel a little like I did when I showed up in Frottica after that first visit. I am not functioning well. And I am very tired." Elphie said.

"It is okay for you to sleep Elphie, and I am here to help you. You can sleep safe." Glinda said as she started to caress Elphie's hands and fingers.

"Things are usually clearer in the morning." Elphie said.

"Yes they are now shhhhhhhhh." Glinda said with a little chuckle then she started to hum the lullaby.

"What am I going to do about Shell?" Elphie said after a bit.

"Shell will be clearer after you sleep. Now, just close your eyes and focus on right now, my touch, my voice." Glinda said soothingly then continued to hum. As she hummed and softly caressed Elphie's hands, some of the words of the old lullaby were coming back to her. After the second time that Elphie almost gave in to sleep, but pulled back, she decided to sing the lullaby and just fill in parts she couldn't remember.

"_If there are times, you find that you are feeling weak. Lie next to me; I'll hold you til you fall asleep. At any time of day, there's nothing to explain. I'm always on your side." _ Glinda half sang, half talked as she continued to play with Elphie's fingers.

"You're singing." Elphie mumbled and shifted slightly.

"A lullaby. Sleep my love, it's okay." Glinda smiled.

"_Hold on to me, I'll steal you from the hardest days. Don't be afraid, you have me here to guide your way. Through storms I will be here, I will not disappear, I'm always by your side_." She continued to sing softly as she felt Elphie begin to really give in to sleep.

"_Always, Always, Always." _ Glinda sang in a slow melodic sing song voice as Elphie's breathing slowed and tension started leaving her body.

"And on my heart, I promise I will see you through. When pain arrives, I'll be right here to hold on to. With laughter and with prayer, I promise I'll be there. Always by your side. At any time of day, there's nothing to explain, I'm always on your side."

By the time that Glinda had finished with the last part of the song, Elphie was sleeping. But to ensure that she stayed that way, and to soothe her own hurting heart, she sang or hummed parts of the song until her love started to fold herself up. Glinda shifted as Elphie shifted, very grateful that her love had slipped into a deep untroubled sleep so soon.

X

Samion knew that this was probably the only opportunity he would ever have to confront Elphie's father. He also knew that trying to change his mind about his daughter was pointless, so he wasn't even going to try. But he did want to say what was on his mind, even if it was summarily dismissed.

"Frex." Samion said confidently from the doorway of the library.

"I'd like to speak with you for a moment, man to man."

"I have nothing to say to you." Frex said after looking at Samion through narrowed eyes for a few beats.

"Then just listen to what I have to say, father to father." Samion said as he walked in the library.

"I do not consider you to be a decent father." Frex said.

"Then at least we are on a level playing surface because I do not consider you to be a decent father either." Samion replied and Frex bristled, but remained calm.

"If you are here to try to defend your daughter's repugnant lifestyle, or try to get me to accept it in Elphaba, you will fail. Elphaba made her choice." Frex said with an absolute air.

"I have no intention of trying to get you to change your beliefs. I have two things I wish to say to you then our paths never have to cross again." Samion replied.

"Speak your piece." Frex said as if granting a privilege.

"First, you were dead wrong when you said that Elphaba was not capable of giving or receiving affection. You may think that to be the case because you never gave her any or expected any from her. But I know differently, from first hand experience. She is shy and reserved, but she is also kind and compassionate with a kind and loving heart that she is learning to express in many different ways. She has people all around her who love her and who she loves in return." Samion said firmly and sincerely.

"And your second thing." Frex responded, with no acknowledgement of what Samion had said.

"My wife and I are extremely happy that those midwives did not drown Elphaba in a puddle on the day of her birth. Our lives have been greatly enriched by Elphaba and we cherish every moment that we have had with her and look forward to a lifetime of more. Why any father would want to reject his own daughter is beyond me. But Gwenot and I unconditionally accept and love her as our daughter and only hope that we can give her half of the joy that she has given us. Now here comes the most important part, so I want to be very clear, to avoid misunderstandings." Samion said as he shifted so he could catch Frex's gaze then held it for a few beats.

"Elphaba has been a de facto member of my family since the girls started courting. After they are married she will be an official and legal member of my family." He said then continued slowly and carefully, enunciating each word.

"And I am very, very protective of my family." Samion held Frex's gaze until Frex broke it off.

"You've said your piece," Frex said simply.

"And thank you for allowing me to. I prefer handling things in a civilized manner." Samion said then turned to go, but turned back a few steps from the door.

"Frex, there is one more thing that you should probably be aware of. I really do prefer dealing with conflicts in a civilized and gentlemanly way. But just because I didn't soundly thrash you the other night, does not mean that I did not consider it, or that I am not capable of it." He said then left the library, closing the door behind him.

X

Glinda tried to close the door to Elphie's small room, but couldn't seem to tear her self away. She knew that Elphie was sound asleep because she hadn't moved a muscle in over fifteen minutes, not even when she had covered her up with a blanket.

"You can come right back, and I'm sure that Fruoa and Momsie are wondering what is going on. She's fine, just go." Glinda told herself rather firmly then smiled.

"I'll be back my love, sleep safe." She added then blew her sleeping love a kiss before closing the door.

She hurried down the hall and as she rounded the corner, she saw Devi coming out of Elphie's suite.

"Devi!" Glinda called.

"Well good morning Glinda. Did you sleep well?" Devi said with a smile.

"I did thank you. Devi, I need a favor." Glinda replied.

"What can I do for you?" The woman asked, making note of Glinda's rather hurried demeanor.

"Elphie is catching up on much needed sleep down in the little maid's room around the corner, the one that she used to use as a bedroom." Glinda said.

"My goodness that room hasn't been properly readied to be occupied." Devi exclaimed.

"I know Devi, but it's okay. Really. She is comfortable in there and there were some blankets in the little wardrobe. She's fine, I promise. I really don't want her to be disturbed. I'll tell my parents and Fruoa." Glinda said.

"Poor thing look exhausted last night. I'll see that she is undisturbed." Devi said.

"Thank you Devi." Glinda grinned then gave the woman a hug before hurrying on down the hall.

"Morning Daddy." Glinda bubbled as she came into her suite and went immediately over to give her father a hug.

"Did you enjoy your exploring?" She added with a giggle.

"It was very enlightening and I made a fine conquest." Samion said with a chuckle and Glinda's bounced with anticipation at finding out what it was.

"Samion, really." Gwenot smiled.

"Your exploits later, Galinda's now."

"Of course. I hear that you were of on a quest of your own. Did you not succeed Galindadoodle?" Samion asked and Fruoa couldn't help but smile at the little girl nickname.

"I did succeed. Elphie was in her little room, but she wasn't sleeping. She is now though." Glinda said and accepted a glass of juice from her mother.

"I'm not sure that I understand." Fruoa said.

As Glinda put some food from the breakfast platters on her plate, she told her parents and Fruoa that her original theory was almost right, except for Elphie being asleep. She told them about her seeing Shell, how concerned she was about him and how it taken some doing to not only convince her to go to sleep, put to actually get her to sleep.

"You sang her a lullaby?" Fruoa asked in amusement.

"I did what I had to do, she's a tough customer at times like that." Glinda chuckled.

"I sang her the one that Napop used to sing to me. Remember Momsie?" She directed at her mother.

"I do darling, very well." Gwenot smiled, enjoying a nostalgic moment.

"Okay so Elphaba is safe and sleeping. Do you think she'll be up and about, so we can work a little after lunch?" Fruoa asked.

"I doubt that she will be up and about after dinner. Fruoa she hasn't slept in over forty-eight hours. When gets like this she's out for twelve hours, at least." Glinda said and misinterpreted the look on Fruoa's face.

"I know that your governor has things to do, but my nineteen year old fiancée needs to get some real sleep or she won't be able to effectively do anything at all. Please understand." Glinda said earnestly.

"Glinda, of course I understand. My mind just started processing what Harluc and I should do today." Fruoa said and Glinda nodded and smiled because her mouth was full of bacon.

"Which reminds me, we need to talk this morning about when you want to return to Shiz tomorrow."

"Leave? Tomorrow?" Glinda said after she swallowed with a gulp.

"Oh no. I can't leave her after all of this, I just can't. Momsie?" She continued franticly.

"Calm down Galinda." Gwenot said gently.

"Fruoa, all of this is supposed to be over by the weekend correct?"

"That is the plan, yes. We still have a great deal of transition work to do, but our goal is to have the ceremony to swear in the new Ministers and other officials on Friday afternoon. I won't get in to the details of why right now, but that is also when Elphaba will officially abdicate. She will do a pro forma abdication at the beginning of the coronation ceremony on Saturday." Fruoa replied

"All right. Galinda, we will arrange a week off from school for you because of the circumstances, but it is your responsibility to make up the work that you missed." Gwenot said seriously.

"Of course! Thank you." Glinda bubbled then hugged both of her parents.

"Fruoa, will you be available to help me with the arrangements?" Samion smiled.

"Absolutely. Okay, let me go talk to Harluc. We've got a lot to do." Fruoa smiled.

"Fruoa, Samion and I want to help in anyway we can." Gwenot said and Glinda nodded that she did as well.

"I just might take you up on that. Let me go and regroup. We'll talk again in a few hours. Glinda, I won't schedule anything for Elphaba until tomorrow morning, but if we want to pull this off on schedule, we will need her." Fruoa said as she gathered her things.

"I promise, she will be in her office bright and early tomorrow morning." Glinda grinned.

"And thank you." She added sincerely.

"No thanks needed. I'll be back in a while." Fruoa said then excused herself and left.

"And I'm going to take breakfast and go be with Elphie." Glinda said as she started to pick up her utensils.

"No Galinda, not yet. You said yourself that Elphaba would be out for a long while. Eat your meal properly and we will talk." Gwenot said.

"But…" Glinda started then realized that her mother was right. She took a deep breath and sat down in a chair.

While they lingered over breakfast, Glinda told her parents a little more about what had happened with Elphie. Samion told her about his talk with Frex then they just talked in general about the upcoming week, Elphie's family and how Glinda felt about it all. After about an hour Glinda was in a better place, perspective wise and her parents felt better as well. Glinda gave them both a long hug then went to get some stationary to write Dani, her visual journal and art satchel then went back down to where Elphie was still deeply asleep.

X

The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly. Fruoa came back up, with Harluc and they talked for a while then sent a letter, by special messenger, to Glinda's advisor. Periodically throughout the morning, Gwenot went down to check on her daughter. Each time they talked for a little bit and Gwenot could sense that Glinda was doing all right. On her first visit, she was amused to see that Glinda had conjured a large comfortable chair and ottoman. Glinda explained to her that this was a case of it is easier to ask forgiveness than permission.

About forty-five minutes before lunch, there was a knock at the door that Gwenot and Samion assumed was Devi. Gwenot was very surprised when a woman she could only assume was Elphaba's nanny was at the door.

"Mrs. Upland, I don't mean to intrude." The woman said.

"I'm the Thropp children's nanny."

"Nanny, I'm Gwenot Upland, Glinda's mother. It is very nice to meet you. Please come in." Gwenot said as she ushered the older woman into what used to be her suite.

"May I present Glinda's father Samion, Samion this is Nanny." She said as Samion rose.

"It is a great honor ma'am. Elphaba speaks of you with fondness." Samion said with a slight deferential bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. My encounters with your daughter have been few and not always under the best of circumstances, but she has always presented herself with grace and dignity." Nanny smiled.

"That is good to hear Nanny. If you wish to see Elphaba, I'm sorry but she is not here." Gwenot said.

"Actually, I was hoping to be able to speak with you both, if you will allow it."

"Of course, of course. Please sit down. May I get you some tea?" Gwenot smiled.

"That would be nice." Nanny said and took Samion's proffered arm to be escorted to the sofa.

"Now what can we do for you Nanny?" Gwenot said when they had cups of tea in hand.

"I am not here to try and discuss what happened between Frex, Elphaba and your daughter. I do not feel it is my place and if you will excuse my bluntness, it would make little difference at this point anyway." Nanny said.

"We value directness Nanny, please feel free to speak whatever is on your mind. And we agree that rehashing that incident would serve no purpose." Gwenot smiled.

"Elphaba's announcement of her engagement to your daughter came as quite a shock, to say the very least. I do not condone that kind of behavior, but I am not as fanatical and unyielding in my beliefs on the subject as Frex." Nanny said then paused.

"Go on please. We understand that same gender relationships are not looked favorably upon in all parts of Oz." Gwenot said.

"This was a situation that made Elphaba stand up to her father, that has only happened one other time in her life. That tells me how important it is to her. I have always tried to understand what made that girl tick, why she did some of the very odd things that she did. Elphaba is not the same girl that left Quadling country and ended up at Shiz. I realize this. Frex and Nessa do not. I've heard Frex's and Nessa's opinions on this situation, but I have always preferred to form my own." Nanny said and paused to sip her tea.

"What do you want to know Nanny?" Gwenot said gently, sensing the woman's fervent and sincere desire to understand.

"What is Elphaba like with you, in Frottica? What kind of a life does she have? What do you think of her?" Nanny asked simply.

Since Gwenot could sense that Nanny was being very upfront and had no ill will against either Elphaba or Glinda, she started at the beginning and told her how they came to know and love Elphaba, leaving out anything that dealt with the sexual assault or magic. She started with the letters her daughter wrote about her horrid roommate and the first visit to Frottica and ended with the Masquerade Ball, touching on all the important events or situations in between, including the trips to visit the families. Gwenot concentrated on telling Nanny how impressed and eventually proud they were of how Elphie dealt with all the new and sometimes confusing or distressing things that occurred. She told Nanny about how respectfully and honorably that Elphie treated Glinda and their relationship, even when they fought. She included how she asked permission to both court and propose, as well as other times she consulted with them to ensure Glinda's welfare. Gwenot also told Nanny about Elphaba's group of friends and how much they loved and respected her, and that her academic advisors held her in very high regard. She was circumspect with private details and other such information, but gave Nanny a very good overview of what Elphie's life was like now and how she had become a loved and valued member of the Upland and Arduenna families.

"So you see Nanny, it has been an on going process for us and for Elphaba, but we are all learning as we go. We grew to love Elphaba because she is kind, caring, compassionate, intelligent and so many other things. We accept her shy, reserved nature and try to meet her where she is emotionally." Gwenot said.

"Gwenot and I have tried to bond with her in ways that nurture her. She shares my love of music and we play the piano together sometimes while we talk. I also taught her to play chess and take her to auctions, so we can have shared pastimes. I even turned her room at the Manor into a small library in an effort to make her feel comfortable. She is free to acquire as many books as she wishes and actually has quite an impressive collection already." Samion added.

"The girl always did prefer books to people. She can play the piano?" Nanny asked.

"She has a natural talent for music and enjoys learning." Samion said.

"She does pick up on things easily. She was reading toddler books before she could really talk well. And books were the only things she didn't try to destroy. She was a difficult baby and a very odd child with very unchildlike reactions and preferences. But it seems that, sexual proclivities aside, she has grown into a decent, caring, hardworking young lady. I could see it whenever she dealt with Nessa or Shell, but always wondered what other people thought, people not from here. Thank you for telling me about her." Nanny said sincerely.

"I hope it helped you Nanny. Elphaba has very conflicting emotions about this place and her family, but I know that she cares about you." Gwenot said.

"I care about her too, which is why I simply can't dismiss her because of this. I cannot condone her relationship with your daughter and I doubt I will ever be able to accept it or even understand it. But her visits here will be infrequent from here on end, so all I can do is take them one by one. And I can try to focus on the fact that she has someone who loves her and makes her happy. And that she has a new family to take care of her." Nanny said.

"Nanny, be assured that she is healthy, happy and well cared for." Gwenot smiled.

"And I know that it would mean a great deal to Elphaba if you told her how you felt, if you feel that you can."

"Of course I will. Mr. and Mrs. Upland, I take care of Thropp children, it is what I do, who I am. Elphaba is a Thropp child and even though I haven't been her nanny for a long time, I can still take care of her by not making a fuss about one strange predilection in an otherwise normal and happy life." Nanny replied and Gwenot could sense that she was trying to reconcile everything, but truly meant what she said.

Gwenot had many things that she wanted to discuss with Nanny, but Devi came to announce lunch. She and Samion invited Nanny to join them but she declined, stating that she needed to return to Nessa. After exchanging parting pleasantries, Nanny thanked them for their indulgence and for taking care of Elphaba then left.

"Well that was unexpected." Samion said after he closed the door.

"It took courage for her to come and speak with us. I like her Sami and her attitude is actually healthy. She is trying to be flexible, without dishonoring her own beliefs. Elphaba was worried about her brother, but I think that Nanny will help even out whatever he hears from his father." Gwenot said, sort of thinking out loud.

"I hope so. Why don't I go get Galinda for lunch? This turn of events should please her." Samion smiled.

X

Lunch was a happy sniffly affair for Glinda as she listened to her parents' account of their visit with Nanny. She asked all sorts of questions and speculated about how this might help along things with Shell and make future visits easier. Fruoa joined them for dessert to see if they needed anything and to fill them in on what was going on. Before she left Samion asked about other nice places to take a walk on the grounds and she told them how to get to a few different places.

Gwenot suggested that Glinda join them for a walk but she was adamant about going back to be with Elphie. After she explained to her parents that she was enjoying the quiet time and was very content to write in her journal, sketch and just think they did not push the point.

On their way out for their walk, Samion and Gwenot dropped Glinda off at Elphie's room and peeked in, not at all surprised to see that Elphie hadn't moved at all. Gwenot was a little surprised however that a small table and floor lamp had joined the oversized chair near the window. She could only chuckle at the sheepish little girl look on her daughter's face when she shrugged and said. 'As long as I'm asking for forgiveness…'

When Samion and Gwenot returned from their walk a couple of hours later they looked into the room again and saw Elphie still folded up on the bed and Glinda curled up in the chair, holding her little doll, half under a quilt. Gwenot quietly went in to cover her daughter up and turn down the light. She saw Glinda's journal open on the little table and noticed the pages were covered in doodles of wedding canopies, cakes and dresses. She stood there for just a moment and thought about how overjoyed and overwhelmed her little girl would be when she found out that Byjon's last completed design was of her and Elphie's wedding dresses and how proud her friend would have been of how the girls were handling this adversity as a couple.

X

Gwenot and Samion checked in with Devi then made their way back to their suite, and told her about Glinda napping on a chair in the room with Elphie. As they neared the family area, they saw a boy squirming and fidgeting in a chair. He looked so much like Elphie that they knew it was her brother.

"Do you think he wants to talk to us or Elphaba?" Samion asked.

"I'm not sure, but nothing would surprise me at this point." Gwenot smiled.

"He looks very nervous." Samion said.

"Wouldn't you be in this instance?" Gwenot smiled as they made their way to where Shell was. They knew that he saw them coming when he shot up out of the chair and started shifting from foot to foot.

"Well hello young man, you must be Shell." Samion said with a smile as he held his hand out to the boy.

"I'm Glinda's father Samion and this is her mother, Gwenot."

"I know…I mean you look a lot like Glinda." Shell said nervously as he shook Gwenot's hand.

"I take that as a compliment Shell." Gwenot smiled.

"Elphaba has told us a lot about you. It is very nice to finally meet you." She said and sensed that the boy was trying to calm his nerves.

"It is nice to meet you too, I was hoping that I would get to. But I don't want to bother you if you are busy." Shell said.

"It is no bother at all lad. Is there something we can do for you?"

"I was looking for my sister. Nanny said that it would be okay if I talked to her about…about…"

"About her and Glinda getting married." Samion provided and Shell nodded.

"Uh-huh. But Devi said that she was not to be disturbed right now. But that's sort of okay." Shell said.

"Shell, if you do not approve of this, it is all right. Elphaba will understand." Samion said.

"It's not that. Nanny already told me that I was allowed to make up my own mind. I just wasn't completely honest with you. I mean I was here to find my sister, but I hoped she was in a meeting or something because I really wanted to talk to…well…" Shell stammered.

"You wanted to speak with Glinda." Samion smiled.

"Yeah. She is very nice and understanding."

"Well you are in luck because I can go get Glinda." Gwenot replied.

"Really? You think she would talk to me?" Shell asked.

"I'm sure she will. Why don't you go into the suite with Samion and I'll go get her." Gwenot said and Samion nodded.

"Oh, may I have your permission to talk to Glinda?" Shell added as an after thought and both adults had to suppress chuckles.

"Of course my boy, now why don't you go on into the suite, I'll be right there." Samion smiled and Shell nodded.

"He has a crush on our daughter doesn't he?" Samion chuckled when Shell was out of earshot.

"A little one yes. He also has no real clue what's going on." Gwenot smiled.

"Do you think this will help, him talking to Galinda?" Samion asked.

"I think it will. I'm not sure what he is after exactly, but he trusts Elphaba and knows that she trusts Glinda. I guess we will just have to let this play out." Gwenot said. Samion nodded, gave his wife a kiss then turned to go into the suite.

X

"Galinda darling." Gwenot said softly as she rubbed her daughter's arms like she used to do.

"Momsie?" Glinda blinked as she stretched.

"Yes darling. I need you to come with me. I'll explain outside." Gwenot smiled.

"No, I can't leave Elphie." Glinda said, sounding very upset.

"She is still sleeping Galinda, and this is rather important." Gwenot said calmly.

"But I had a bad dream that she had a bad dream and woke up screaming." Glinda sniffled as she starred at Elphie.

"Okay darling, all right. I'll go get Devi to come sit with her, is that acceptable? Shell wants to speak with you and I believe that you should." Gwenot said.

"Shell? Okay, I guess so. It was only a dream, but go get Devi just in case." Glinda agreed.

Gwenot returned ten minutes later with Devi, who was happy to sit with a sleeping Elphie. Glinda talked to her about the dream and told her how the chair got there then watched as she settled into it, smiled at them then started to knit.

"I'm being ridiculous aren't I?" Glinda said.

"Devi didn't seem to think so. Now, why don't we go into the other suite so you can freshen up and I'll explain what happened with Shell." Gwenot smiled and Glinda nodded still trying to orient.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Shell said after Gwenot and Samion left the suite to go sit in the family parlor, leaving him alone with Glinda.

"I thought it was, I even planned it all out, but now it just seems stupid."

"Shell, Elphie would want you to talk to whoever you needed to, in order to help this make sense." Glinda smiled.

"I guess. So you are really going to get married to Elphaba, like my friend Miju's brother is getting married. A ceremony, vows and everything."

"I am, and everything." Glinda smiled, following her mother's advice to just let him steer the conversation and keep her answers as simple as she could.

"And you have been going out on dates like they do and hugging and kissing and other mushy boyfriend girlfriend stuff like that?" Shell asked a little hesitantly and blushing deeply.

"Yes, we go on dates and other mushy stuff. We are just like any other young couple." Glinda said.

"Were you dating when I visited?" Shell asked.

"Yes we were Shell." Glinda replied.

"Why didn't Elphaba tell me that?"

"It is a little complicated, we really didn't tell much of anyone at that time." Glinda explained carefully.

"But she could have told me later and I'll bet Manif knows." Shell said more confused than angry.

"I know this has to be very confusing for you Shell. Will you let me explain things from the beginning, it may help." Glinda asked gently and Shell nodded.

Glinda mainly explained about how and when they decided to tell people about their relationship and why they were so careful. She made a point to include the positive reactions, such as Namom, Sali and Manif and the negative ones like Loma, Jilla and a very edited version of Nief. Shell asked good questions and seemed to understand that different people reacted in different ways, even those in the same family. He also seemed to understand that they risked rejection every time they revealed the nature of their relationship, especially from his father. After a little extra explanation, he even seemed to grasp that they needed to be careful of protecting Elphie's status at school and, for the sake of the transition of power, here in Munchkinland. She also made sure that he understood how her parents accepted them unconditionally.

"So Elphaba has known all along that Papa would be angry and not want her around any more." Shell said.

"Yes, Shell she did." Glinda agreed.

"Papa said terrible things about her, you and your parents. But he doesn't even know you or your parents. And I don't even think he knows Elphaba. When I saw her last night in the hallway, all I could think of was the things he said, it confused me something awful and made me angry at Papa because I like Elphaba and you. Nanny told me not to be angry with Papa because he is allowed to believe what he wants, and I can believe what I want and decide if I still want to have Elphie as my sister for myself."

"That's true Shell. I told my cousin more or less the same thing. And it is okay for you to take your time in figuring this out. Elphie would want you to." Glinda said.

"I sort of get why you and Elphaba like each other like that, well maybe not really. But it doesn't seem weird. But if you two are in love then others probably are too and that is weird. How do you talk to someone like that if you've never known anyone like that to talk to." Shell said and Glinda had to tune in to try and figure out what exactly he was saying.

"Shell, that's a hard question for me to answer because I grew up with a friend of my mother's, her best friend actually, who was a man who loved and was married to another man." Glinda smiled.

"Men can be like that too…ewww. It seems weirder with boys." Shell said making a face and Glinda suppressed a chuckle.

"Shell I have an idea. Why don't you talk to my father about this? Until he met Mom's friend, he didn't know people could be in love with someone of the same gender either." Glinda said.

"He didn't? But he doesn't think it is weird."

"No he doesn't, but I think he did at first. Why don't you talk to him?"

"Okay. Glinda thank you for talking to me. I feel better now."

"Good, I'm glad. But you'll talk to Elphie, right?"

"Right."

"Good deal, let's go find my father." Glinda said and Shell smiled Elphie's smile.

Glinda told her father a little bit about what Shell wanted to know and he was happy to help. Glinda left them together and took her mother's hand, tugging her to the hallway. They checked on Elphie and talked to Devi, who was content to continue to sit with Elphie and finish the sweater she was knitting. By the time they returned to the family parlor, Shell and Samion were gone, so they sat out there and Glinda told her mother about her talk with Shell.

X

"So you were a little freaked out that a man would rather date another man than he would a girl?" Shell said after Samion explained how he got to know Byjon by talking to him, doing things with him and finding common interests apart from Gwenot.

"At first. But he was my girlfriend's best friend and she adored him, so I gave him a chance. Once I just stopped thinking of him as different, I saw that he really wasn't. He was just like me in a way, just a guy." Samion said.

"And he got married to another guy?" Shell asked.

"In the same kind of ceremony that Gwenot and I had and that Glinda and your sister will have." Samion smiled.

"And no one minded?"

"Oh no, people minded. And people will mind about Glinda and Elphaba too. The important thing though is that they did not let other people's opinions dictate how they felt. And neither will the girls."

"My friend's brother said the same thing sort of. Their mother does not like his girlfriend at all, but he doesn't care. He said that it is none of her business and he will love who he loves. This is kind of like that, huh?" Shell said.

"Yes my boy it is. My sister wasn't crazy about Gwenot at first either, but I didn't care. I was head over heels in love and would have defied the Wizard himself to be with her." Samion smiled.

"Like Elphaba defying Papa. I wish that I could do something to get them back together." Shell sighed.

"Shell, I want to tell you something, it might not be my place, but it is important. " Samion said seriously.

"Okay." Shell nodded.

"It is not your job to fix what is happening between your father and your sister. If it is meant to be fixed, they will have to do it. I know that this is hard for you, but you can't make this better. All you can do is continue your relationship with your father and decide if you want one with Elphaba. Interfering will only hurt you and Elphaba would not want that to happen. Do you understand?" Samion said in a fatherly tone.

"Yes sir I think so. Papa has told me not to talk to her or see her because what she has might infect me. But I like girls so I think I'm safe there. And Nanny said that I can decide for myself, so I am. I love my Papa, but I think he is wrong now. I've thought he was wrong about Elphie before, but he is really wrong now." Shell said.

"Shell you are in a very bad position here caught between a father you love and a sister you love. I've been in a similar circumstance and there is no easy way out. All I can tell you is that Elphaba loves you and does not want you to be hurt by this."

"I know. But Papa and Elphie have never really gotten along, and she's not here all that much. So I can be happy that she's happy and not upset Papa. I just won't talk to Papa about giving Elphie a chance any more. He wasn't very good at it before this anyway." Shell said then shrugged.

Shell and Samion talked for quite awhile about things like why Frottica thought couples like Elphie and Glinda were okay, but Munchkinland didn't and how all couples were the same on some level. When Samion didn't know an answer, he said so and he kept what he told Shell, simple and age appropriate. At a natural break in the conversation, Shell noticed the time and said he had to go because he was going into town with Nanny.

"Thank you for talking to me Mr. Upland. You are easy to talk to just like Glinda is." Shell smiled.

"Thank you Shell. And you are a very smart young man, who asks good questions and tries to understand very hard concepts." Samion replied.

"I love my sister. One thing Papa always told me is to not give up on something important just because the work is hard. This is like that." Shell said.

"Your Papa is right about that. I enjoyed this talk Shell. I hope that you will feel free to talk to me again if you want to." Samion said.

"I will, I mean we are sort of going to be related." Shell grinned.

"That we are my boy." Samion chuckled and offered his hand to Shell who shook it.

"Mr. Upland, I want you to know something. I think it's important." Shell said as they were walking towards the door.

"Yes Shell?"

"My father isn't always like this. He is kind to people usually. He helps them and stuff. I don't know why he is mean to Elphaba, I never have known. But he is not mean to me, or Nessa or most other people. He has friends and people really like him. I know that doesn't change things around here. But I just wanted you to know." Shell said.

"Thank you for telling me Shell. It was important that I know." Samion said seriously and Shell nodded.

X

It was dark again and Glinda was back in with Elphie after having a long dinner with her parents. They talked about Shell and Nanny and also spent a little time talking to Fruoa and Harluc. Elphie had been asleep for over twelve hours and could wake up at any time, so Glinda was reading, watching and feeling. She had been at it for close to forty-five minutes when Elphie started to stir. Glinda grinned and put down her book, letting her love wake up in her own time.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled softly as Elphie sat up and blinked against the light from the lamp.

"Do I even want to know what time it is?" Elphie mumbled as she stood up and stretched.

"Probably not." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"Let's go down to your suite, so you can freshen up and wake up." Glinda smiled.

"Do I have anything to do tonight?" Elphie asked still in a mumble.

"Besides dinner, talking to me and more sleep, no." Glinda giggled as they started down the hallway hand in hand.

"So did anything happen while I was sleeping?" She asked and Glinda could only chuckle.

X

A/N The lullaby that Glinda sang to Elphie is "Always" (feat Sutton Foster) from the album Keys: The Music of Scott Alan. mecelphie


	48. Chapter 48

Glinda watched as Elphie pushed a lone piece of melon around a small plate while she processed through what they had been talking about for the past hour or so and thinking about what a day it had been. While Elphie was freshening up, she told Devi and her parents that her sleeping beauty was now awake, which added fuel to the attack of giggles she had already. Over Elphie's favorite meal of fish stew and seasoned rice, Glinda had carefully related the details of the various conversations that had taken place. Elphie's reactions had varied from surprised to confused to slightly irritated that no one woke her, but now she seemed like she was just trying to grasp it all.

"Just to make sure I've got this, let's review." Elphie said at last.

"All right my love, but over here where it's more comfortable." Glinda smiled as she rose from her chair to lead Elphie to the sofa.

"Let's review." She grinned when they settled.

"I love you very, very much. But that's on-going, not today specific, so carry on."

"I'm over thinking this, aren't I?" Elphie sighed.

"Not at all my love. A great deal went on while you were asleep. It's important that you understand. I spent a lot of time talking to my parents and thinking it over. Now it's your turn. Let's review." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"All right then. First, your father had a rather one-sided talk with my father where he stood up for me and for all intents and purposes, threatened him." Elphie said.

"That's what I understood, yes." Glinda smiled.

"Then my nanny went to your parents to find out about me and my life through their eyes, in order to try and understand why I am engaged to you. She doesn't approve, but she's glad that I have someone to look after me and is not going to make a fuss." Elphie continued.

"So far so good sweetheart. And don't forget, she is going to talk to you before you go." Glinda confirmed.

"And after that my brother, on the advice of Nanny, came to talk to me, but really wanted to talk to you about if our engagement was a normal one and why we didn't tell him we were dating when he visited Shiz. He also now knows that we engage in… mushy stuff." Elphie said with a slight frown.

"Yes, but don't focus on the mushy stuff part. He didn't. You also now know that he does not hate you. And don't forget he talked to Popsicle as well." Glinda advised.

"Ah yes, your father had a heart to heart with my brother to help him understand a little better that same gender relationships are just relationships and to explain to him why he shouldn't try to reconcile my father and me. He is going to talk to me as well." Elphie said.

"You've got it my love." Glinda smiled.

"But there's more, if I understood correctly. You spent almost the entire day in that room with me and when you couldn't, our maid babysat me." Elphie said, the irritation from earlier poking through.

"Don't read anything into that Elphie, I needed to be with you and Devi understood why I didn't want you to be alone. So did my parents." Glinda said gently.

"You also arranged to stay here instead of going back to school and, you invited our friends to come here."

"Okay, in my defense, you would have agreed to me staying here this week eventually because my parents understood. And we talked a little about the possibility of Dani, Manif and the others coming to visit." Glinda said reasonably.

"The possibility." Elphie stressed.

"Your best friend teasing you. You know you miss that." Glinda chuckled. Elphie looked into Glinda's eyes sparkling with love and laughter and knew she was creating a problem where none really existed. So she pulled Glinda to her, kissed her forehead and held her close for a few beats.

"I'm sorry my sweet. But if you ever wonder why I am an insomniac, think back on this day." Elphie smiled.

"This is your version of all the fun stuff happens after the kids are sent to bed." Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled.

"Maybe so." She chuckled lightly.

"Elphie my love, all of this is a good thing, it really is." Glinda said softly after a few quiet moments, and Elphie looked at her with a slight smile.

"Yes even Manif coming to the coronation." She added with a chuckle.

"Lyndie I know intellectually that this isn't the case, but all of this feels a little like when people just planned my life around me." Elphie sighed.

"I was thinking the same thing sort of, after Nanny talked to my parents. Momsie told me that all of this played out just as it needed to and that was with out you there. She said that Nanny and Shell needed information and might not have felt free to talk openly if you were there because they'd be afraid of embarrassing you or upsetting you." Glinda said gently.

"That makes sense. And it is a good thing. Seeking information, talking things through, trying to understand, I can't fault them for things that I do myself." Elphie smiled.

"Things that we all do." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss.

They spent a little time exchanging soft and gentle kisses and continuing to talk. When they got to a point where there were more kisses than conversation, Elphie suggested that she walk Glinda back down to her parent's suite. Glinda protested, wanting to stay there with her. But after a few minutes of Elphie providing some gentle reasonableness, many kisses and a several promises that she would go back to sleep at some point during the night, Glinda relented.

"Thank you my sweet. " Elphie smiled after giving Glinda a very substantial kiss.

"Oh, I realized that I owed you one for not really fussing about our friends coming to visit."

"I knew that it would make you happy." Elphie smiled.

"And I knew that this would. So we are even." Glinda chuckled.

"I also think that we should just quit while we are ahead."

"I concur. I'd like to talk with your parents if they haven't retired for the evening." Elphie smiled.

"They want to talk with you too, they said maybe we could have a nightcap together." Glinda said.

"I'd like that." Elphie said then rose from the sofa pulling Glinda with her.

"I love you Lyndie, with every fiber of my being." Elphie said.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda replied and shared one more intricate kiss before going to join Samion and Gwenot.

As they walked down the hallway Glinda took Elphie's hand, started swinging their arms while she sing-songed some of the words from the sleeping beauty children's fable. Elphie was highly amused, but her mood shifted dramatically when they rounded the corner and saw Shell sitting in the family parlor.

"Just take a deep breath my love, he's okay with this and probably just wants to talk to you." Glinda said softly when she felt Elphie's mood shift. She smiled when her love paused for a moment and took a deep breath. She didn't really settle down, but she was trying to.

"Sis!' Shell said as he jogged over to where Glinda and Elphie were.

"Congratulations on getting engaged." He said enthusiastically then gave a very surprised Elphie a big hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Shell." Elphie said a little warily.

"But do you really understand what's going on?" She added then felt Glinda's hand on her back reminding her, just as she did when Shell visited, to stay calm.

"Why don't you two sit out here and talk?" Glinda said with a smile as she guided them all over to where Shell had been sitting.

"Oh Glinda, please don't go. We can talk together. Please." Shell said earnestly. Glinda glanced at Elphie then nodded to Shell and they all sat down.

"Shell, it's late. I don't want you to get into trouble." Elphie said.

"I won't. Nanny just told me to not bother the Uplands again tonight. I didn't." Shell said.

"That's not what I meant." Elphie said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Sis. Look, I don't get this, you getting married to Glinda. But I don't understand why my friend's brother would want to get married either. I mean, I like girls and all of that. They are pretty and they smell good. But I don't want to spend my whole life with one, they giggle too much and they can be kind of mean. But not you Glinda, you're not mean." Shell said and Glinda suppressed a chuckle.

"I do giggle though." Glinda smiled.

"Shelly, I don't want you to say congratulations, or accept my engagement because you feel that you have to." Elphaba said seriously.

"I don't, I mean I did because I want to. Sis, I know how Papa feels about two girls being together in the mushy stuff way. But the things he told me don't make much sense either. My science teacher said that a good researcher shouldn't jump to conclusions. They should gather facts and form rational conclusions from them. He also says that sweeping generalities are the bane of human existence." Shell grinned.

"I think that I would like your science teacher." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Do you know what the bane of human existence means?"

"Not really. Mr. Lopuyt goes off on tangents a lot, but he's nice. But I know what generalities means and I think that that saying all girls who like other girls instead of boys are… a whole lot of bad things I'd rather not repeat, is one. So I asked questions, gathered some facts and formed conclusions, just like Mr. Lopuyt said we should." Shell said with certainty.

"Your teacher would be pleased, I'm sure. What are your conclusions?" Elphie smiled.

"That love, mushy stuff and especially girls are even more of a mystery now, even sisters. And that I'm too young to try and figure out things that the adults can't even agree on. Nanny told me just to tell you what felt right. Congratulations, I'm really happy for you, feels right." Shell said with an earnest simplicity that made Glinda sniffle.

"So the thought of me marrying and spending the rest of my life with Glinda does not bother you?" Elphie asked.

"Nope. I like you Glinda and you are going to be my sister in law. Which when you think about it is sort of cool, because I don't have any brothers." Shell grinned broadly.

"I like you too Shell and I'll finally get that baby brother that I always wanted." Glinda laughed.

"She wanted one so that she could pick on him." Elphie smiled.

"You can do that if you want. I won't mind." Shell said rather shyly and Glinda smiled at him.

"Shell, thank you for talking to me about this. I'm glad that you are not upset. But I want you to promise me that you will listen to Glinda's father and not try to reconcile Father and me. I don't want you to jeopardize your relationship with him." Elphie said seriously.

"I promise. And don't worry about Papa and me, please. Or Nessa either, she told me to do what I want, just don't run around talking about it. That means that she is probably just going to pretend that you never told us anything." Shell laughed.

"You are more than likely correct about that. You should go on back to your room now, it is very late, but we can talk more later." Elphie said.

"Okay. I'm working with Nessa's tutors tomorrow. Her history tutor says we will be reading about all of this coronation stuff in the history books someday. How cool is that?" Shell grinned.

"I think it's very cool." Glinda said.

"And I'm sure that I will at some point in time." Elphie said.

"She's just grumpy because she's the one who's making the history that will be in the books." Glinda chuckled and Shell laughed out loud.

"Don't let Nessa hear you say that, she thinks it's her." Shell chuckled.

"Goodnight Glinda. Congratulations to you too."

"Thank you Shell. Goodnight." Glinda said then gave Shell a light hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"Goodnight Shell." Elphie said.

"Night Sis." Shell said then gave Elphie a long hug, which Elphie returned.

"What just happened?" Elphie asked as they watched Shell jog down the hallway to Nessa's apartment.

"Your little brother just demonstrated that he is growing into a decent young man who knows his own mind and loves and respects his family. Namom would approve." Glinda chuckled lightly.

"I just don't want Father to pressure him because of this." Elphie sighed.

"Sweetheart you need to trust Shell. Yes, he is young and this is something big, but he does not seem concerned. Why don't we just go have a nightcap with my parents and we can get their take on this." Glinda smiled and offered Elphie her hand.

"Or in your case a wake up cap." She giggled and that sound was all Elphie needed to know everything would work out.

X

Elphie opened her eyes, waiting for a moment to allow them to adjust to the predawn dimness. She was a little surprised that she had slept as long and as soundly as she did, considering she had spent almost all of the previous day in bed.

"_I can't wait to spend all day with you in bed."_ She heard the sweet giggly voice of her fiancée say in her head and smiled. She sat up in bed and took stock. She felt rested and very ready to just get all of this over with. Talking to Samion and Gwenot before running Glinda's bath had helped her put everything that had happened after the encounter with her father into perspective. She knew that all of that could safely be put away so that she could focus on the tasks of the new week.

As she got out of bed she thought about the meetings, work sessions and other things that she was sure awaited her. She didn't know the specifics, but she did know that she would be very busy. As she dressed, she wondered what was on Glinda's agenda for the day. Whatever it was, she was sure that it would be fun. She wrote a quick note for Glinda, left it for Devi to give to her then headed down to her office. On her way down she wondered what was on her own agenda, knowing that today was the day that she needed to set part of it herself.

X

"Well good morning Elphaba." Harluc said as he came into the Eminent Thropp's office.

"Good morning Harluc. You are here early." Elphie said.

"I've been working. Fruoa will be along in an hour or so, but she said that we could start without her." Harluc smiled.

"Good, because I have some business I need to discuss without her here." Elphie said.

"Business? Well okay then. Let me slip out to order breakfast and we will get to it." Harluc chuckled.

When Harluc returned a few minutes later he escorted Elphie into the dining room and they talked a little about the fallout from telling her father about her engagement. Elphie was pleased and surprised that it was minimal and under control.

"Now what is on your agenda this morning." Harluc smiled after the food had been served and they were alone.

"Picking the new Ministers. I have one that I want to recommend." Elphie said, jumping right into the task.

"You mean appoint. We recommend. You appoint. It's Master Apothecary Kwenyo, correct?" Harluc smiled.

"No, but that's not a bad thought actually." Elphie said intrigued and filed the information away for later.

"I want to appoint you, as First Minister."

"Me? As First Minister?" Harluc said with surprise in his voice, face and posture.

"I researched it in depth and your qualifications exceed the necessary ones. The only thing that I don't know is if you are old enough. Are you?" Elphie said.

"I am by four years. Elphaba, why would you think of this?" Harluc said and Elphie could see that she was not handling this well.

"Harluc, I apologize. I thought that you wanted to do something like this with your career. If you wish to remain Ambassador, that is fine."

"No, Elphaba, I very much do. Being a Minister is something I've been working towards, eventually. I'm just taken aback by the First Minister aspect." Harluc replied.

"May I explain my reasons?" Elphie asked.

"Please do." Harluc said, still trying to process the implications.

Elphie told Harluc everything that she had talked to Glinda about, knowing how much he loved Munchkinland, how good he was at his job, how respected he was and how she wanted Nessa to have the best advisors possible.

"And there was one reason just for me. I wanted a way to thank my advisors for everything they have done for me. I am in a unique position to be able to help you all advance in your careers and do what you love. I have people helping me in much the same fashion with my research career." Elphie said sincerely.

"Well I can't argue with that. Your advisors, including Fruoa and Maril?" Harluc asked.

"Yes. I was hoping that you could suggest what would be appropriate for Maril. But I think that Fruoa would be an excellent Ambassador. I'd like to appoint her to your position." Elphie said.

"When you decide to use your authority, you don't fool around." Harluc chuckled softly.

"Harluc, if I am off base here, please tell me. I want to do what is right." Elphie said earnestly.

"I'm sorry Elphaba, I'm not making light of this at all. I just flashed back on that meeting in the little café at Shiz, when you started laying down the law." Harluc smiled.

"You are not off base at all. Fruoa will make an excellent Ambassador. And it will certainly shake up the officials, which may be a good thing."

"Is her being a woman a problem? I didn't see anything forbidding it, but there aren't any female officials either." Elphie asked.

"That was the late Eminent Thropp's doing. I think it will be a very good thing." Harluc said.

"Glinda suggested that maybe we could appoint some female officials so that Fruoa won't be too singled out." Elphie said and Harluc wondered how much of all of this Glinda had been privy to, but knowing that her advice was crucial to Elphaba.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I have a few very well qualified women in mind already."

"So you accept the appointment?" Elphie asked and Harluc rose and bowed deeply as was proper in this circumstance.

"Your Eminence, I humbly accept the appointment to the position of First Minister." Harluc said.

"Thank you Elphaba." He added.

While they waited for Fruoa, Harluc explained the protocols for appointing a non minister to the First Minister's position, most of which Elphie was already aware of. They also talked about how to approach this with Fruoa. When Fruoa came in Harluc nodded to Elphie and Elphie smiled slightly, wishing that Glinda could be here to witness this.

"Well it's about time that you showed up Madame Ambassador." Harluc said seriously.

"I encountered some problems with…wait? What?" Fruoa said looking at Harluc.

"Did you call me Madame Ambassador?"

"Well you told us to start without you, so we started." Harluc chuckled.

"My new First Minister is in a jocular mood, apparently." Elphie smiled.

"Apparently, but teasing me when I've only had one cup of coffee is not funny." Fruoa smiled.

"No teasing Fruoa." Elphie said as Harluc poured her a cup of coffee.

"I am using my power as governor to make some appointments. I would like you to be the new Ambassador from Munchkinland." Elphie smiled as Fruoa sat down hard, staring at her.

"So you really did name Harluc as First Minister?" Fruoa said after a few beats and several sips of coffee.

"I did." Elphie said.

Elphie explained everything to Fruoa, just as she had to Harluc. Harluc included his thoughts on the subject and added in all of the things that had come up as he and Elphie had talked.

"So Fruoa, do accept the appointment to Ambassador?" Elphie asked and Fruoa accepted in the same way that Harluc had.

They moved the meeting back into Elphie's office and shifted the agenda around to continue to work on the appointment of new officials. Right before lunch, Glinda came down to say hello and Fruoa escorted her to the private dining room then told Elphie to take a break and sent her in there. After some bubbly kisses and a rapid fire accounting of her morning taking a walk with Shell and her parents, looking at maps of the grounds, she told her they were on their way to Center Munch with Devi to have lunch and go shopping. When she was finished, there was another flurry of soft kisses before Elphie got a chance to tell her that Harluc and Fruoa accepted their promotions. As soon as she walked back into the office, she squealed happily and congratulated them both with a bubbly hug.

After Glinda, her parents and Devi left. Elphie went into her private bathroom to freshen up for her lunch meeting with the current First Minister and the Chief judge. After that she spent three hours with her tutor then prepared herself for an audience with two of the people that had been recommended to fill some of the out going officials' positions.

While Elphie was in with her tutor, Mr. Kwenyo came by and Fruoa arranged for him to have a cocktails and a late dinner with the Uplands and Elphaba. She told Elphie about it between meetings, explaining that she was going to move the dinner meeting to a lunch meeting tomorrow.

Elphie was running late for dinner, but Fruoa assured her that Mr. Kwenyo and the Uplands were having a very nice time together in the Eminent Thropp's reception room and would wait for her. Even though she was weary as she trudged up the back stairs to her room to change clothes, the thought of spending time with her family and oldest friend revitalized her. Seeing her love bouncing out of her bedroom door when she walked into her suite revitalized her even more.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Hello my sweet. You should be downstairs with the others." Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda into a hug.

"I was until just a little bit ago. The appetizers are fabulous. But Fruoa told me you were finished and on your way up here, so I came to lay out some clothes for you." Glinda said happily.

"I'm glad that you did. Now kiss me like you want to, then let me change. I'm already late." Elphie smiled and Glinda grinned broadly then kissed Elphie for all she was worth before sending her off to bathe and change.

X

Over a sumptuous dinner, Elphie and Glinda told Mr. Kwenyo all about informing Elphie's family about them being engaged and then about the other things that had gone on since he was last there. Glinda and her parents focused on the positive things that came out of it and Mr. Kwenyo expressed his pride in Elphie many times, as they talked. When dinner was over, they all went back to the reception room where dessert, coffee and brandy were served.

"Elphaba my child, I am very glad that it worked out that we could all have dinner together. I was afraid that your schedule would be too full." Mr. Kwenyo said when they were settled.

"I am very glad also. This was just what I needed to end my day." Elphaba smiled.

"Me too. And Elphie got to wear the new dress that I bought for her today." Glinda grinned.

"It suits you." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Thank you." Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"Samion and Gwenot, I'm also glad that you are here. Not just because it is wonderful support for Elphaba, but also because I have something to give to her and it is appropriate that her new family be present." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"You've been hinting at this for awhile now Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said and Glinda nodded.

"I am sorry for the mystery but it took longer than I thought to track it down. But I have it here with me now." The man smiled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily, causing everyone to chuckle.

"What? I've been really patient." Glinda protested.

"Very true Lyndie." Elphie smiled and kissed Glinda's hand.

Mr. Kwenyo pulled a small box out of his coat pocket revealing a platinum medallion with an engraving of the official Eminent Thropp's crest on one side and a the head of the Third Eminent Thropp on the other.

"Wow this is beautiful." Glinda said as the box was passed around.

"What is this?" Elphie said as she carefully took it out of the box.

"It used to be the official emblem of power for the Eminent Thropp. Its origins are not well known, but it is said that it was crafted especially for the Third Eminent Thropp and was rumored to have magical properties. It was passed on until it just disappeared, during a military conflict supposedly. Legend has it that the male Eminent Thropp was afraid that it would fall into enemy hands and they could take power, so it was either hidden or given to a caretaker. No one really knows."

"Wow. Dani will love this." Glinda said in awe as she held the medallion.

"Paszor, if I may ask, how did you end up with it?" Gwenot asked because Elphie looked a little stunned.

"Happenstance, actually. This medallion is a thing of legend. It has been talked about as hearsay for generations. I overheard some of my nephews talking awhile back about some old boxes of things that were still in the local church storage, from over fifteen years ago. I knew that your father had donated most of your mother's things to that church after her death, so I thought that I'd go and look next time I was in, just to see if there was anything that you or your siblings might want now that you are older. But those things were gone by the time I arrived. Many months later I heard about a very unique old looking coin that someone had found in the donation box. I knew of the legend and have always been intrigued by it. I wondered if somehow the medallion ended up with your mother and thought was worth exploring." Mr. Kwenyo explained.

"Mr. K this is fascinating." Glinda said excitedly.

"Truly." Samion said.

"Mr. Kwenyo, this is… is…" Elphie stammered.

"I know Elphaba. Allow me to continue, it may make more sense." Mr. Kwenyo said kindly.

"Please, go on." Elphie said.

"Because of my position here in Munchkinland, I can get information more easily than most I think. To try and distill this story a bit, I talked to a lot of people and enlisted the help of one of my nephews, who is a history buff. After a lot of legwork and a little luck, I was able to talk to the daughter of one of your grandmother's assistants. I discovered that your grandmother, while researching some little known historical records found out that it had been hidden in the palace. She found it in a little used part of the underground area. She kept it hidden from your great grandfather because she was afraid that he would try and misuse it somehow. It was her intent to reveal it at her own coronation and pass it on to your mother with the notion that your mother would pass it on to her daughters and that they would pursue their birthright. After your grandmother died, that assistant wanted to honor her intent and saw to it that the medallion, along with some other thing got to your mother, without your great grandfather knowing about it. Since I was now sure that the coin that was discovered in the box was actually the medallion, I set my nephew on it and he found it in the position of a young couple who did not realize what it was, so I purchased it from them. It belongs here at Colwen Grounds. It belongs with you, Elphaba."

"I love a mystery. This is so great." Glinda bubbled.

"This belongs with Nessa, she is going to be the Eminent Thropp." Elphie said.

"Perhaps, but may I offer a suggestion." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"Of course." Elphie said.

"This medallion is about Colwen Grounds, it is a part of Munchkinland and its history. I speculate that your grandmother realized this and wanted to preserve that intrinsic power and influence. Because of it's rumored magical properties you are the logical caretaker of this medallion. But I know that what it represents is not really your bailiwick, so this is my suggestion. After the hoopla of the coronation and before you leave Colwen Grounds, give this to your advisors. We can all sit down together and I will tell them what I told you. They can keep it safe and properly research it." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"That is a brilliant idea Mr. K. Fruoa is expert at this stuff. They can get everything figured out." Glinda said.

"That is a very good idea Mr. Kwenyo. This does belong here. Will you please keep it until we can hand it over to Fruoa and Harluc?" Elphie said as she handed the box back to her oldest friend.

"I would rather you keep it Elphaba. This is a part of who you are, your ancestry and heritage. It belonged to your grandmother then your mother and now you. That is how it should be. I understand why keeping it in your possession permanently is not a good idea, but you are the Eminent Thropp for a while longer. You should share that with your predecessor." Mr. Kwenyo smiled as he held the coin with the head side facing Elphie. She took it and looked at it, then nodded.

"You do look a lot like her." Glinda smiled.

"As did her mother and grandmother." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"And as does her brother." Glinda said.

"I get the point." Elphie said then smiled.

"Mr. Kwenyo, you are truly a horrible busybody. I can't believe that you went to all of this trouble."

"Oh my child, it was no trouble. I firmly believe that this belongs with you. Your reign has been short, but you have done the office and the state proud. I met your grandmother on a few occasions before you were born. I think that she would approve of all of this, because she wanted what was best for Munchkinland."

Glinda was sniffly so Mr. Kwenyo gave her a hug before Elphie gave him one. They spent a little more time talking more about the medallion and how it was found. Samion and Glinda asked many questions and Elphie mentioned talking to Motzia about the medallion's magical properties at some point in the future. Glinda was excited to tell Dani all about it and to discover more about it herself. Her excitement was giving way to tiredness however, and when she yawned while Mr. Kwenyo was talking about being Glinda's escort for the ceremonies, everyone knew that it was time to call it a night. Mr. Kwenyo asked for a few private moments with Elphie, so the others said goodnight and left Elphie to walk him to his carriage.

"Now Elphaba my child I want your word that you will not let this overwhelm you. I wanted to find this for you to provide to with a connection to your past, to your mother and to let you know that you are a part of something so much bigger than just yourself or Nessa. I am very, very proud of you and what you are doing for a place and for a sister that never really understood or accepted you."

"I am not overwhelmed. I sort of understand this, like I've had it before. I am grateful that you found it." Elphie smiled.

"Good. Now, go up and get some sleep Your Eminence." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"I love you, you horrible little busybody." Elphie smiled then kissed her friend's weathered cheek.

"I love you too my child. Goodnight." Mr. Kwenyo replied.

Elphie watched Mr. Kwenyo get into his carriage then went upstairs. She said goodnight to Samion and Gwenot then a private goodnight to Glinda. She sat in her office fingering the medallion before putting in the top drawer of her desk. She wrote about how familiar it felt to her in her journal then fell asleep easily and slept undisturbed all night.

X

The next few days were a blur of meetings and work sessions, but Elphie didn't care because everything was getting done and was on track. Glinda would come to say hi and bye before she left to go somewhere with her parents and they had a little time at night before Glinda went to bed, but that was the extent of their time together. Glinda understood completely, and placated herself by sending Elphie notes every couple of hours, which amused Fruoa and Harluc.

By Thursday afternoon, everything was ready to go. The rehearsal had gone well, Manif and the others were due the next morning, arrangements for their stay were in place and all the appointments had been finalized.

Elphie and Glinda were able to spend almost twenty minutes together after the rehearsal and Elphie could tell that Glinda needed more. She was low on bubbles and that was unacceptable, so while she was waiting for her last meeting to start, she decided that they needed a date.

"Fruoa, after this meeting is over I have nothing more to do tonight, correct?" Elphie asked when Fruoa came to get her for the meeting.

"Correct." Fruoa smiled.

"I need your help with something. I'd like to plan a private dinner for Glinda and I tonight. Something special." Elphie said, blushing slightly.

"You want to go on a date." Fruoa smiled.

"Yes." Elphie said as her blush deepened.

"Believe me, I understand. After this is over, Maril and I are going to celebrate our promotions with a grand date. Just tell me where you want dinner set up and I'll take care of the rest, including you not being disturbed at all. But I will need to tell Devi." Fruoa smiled.

"That's fine. I'd like dinner in my suite please. And could you give this to Glinda? Thank you Fruoa, very much."

"This is my pleasure Elphaba. But you need to get on into that meeting. I'll take care of this and be right there." Fruoa smiled.

Elphie nodded and headed to the conference room. Fruoa watched her go with a chuckle then hurried off to attend to her tasks.

X

"Galinda, may I come in please." Gwenot said outside the door to the bathroom where her daughter was soaking in a steamy tub.

"Of course Momsie." Glinda said.

"And I'm really sorry I snapped at you before." She added contritely as her mother sat down.

"Apology accepted my darling. Everyone is getting a little tense. And I understand that you miss Elphaba." Gwenot smiled.

"I do, I really do. I'll be glad when this is over."

"We all will darling. This might help. Fruoa just brought it and she said it was not because the meeting was running late." Gwenot smiled as she held up the note.

"From Elphie! Oh boy." Glinda squealed and scrambled out of the sunken tub. She dried her hands then took the note, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Dear Miss Upland,_

_I have arranged for us to have a date tonight. I will come to call later this evening and with your consent, will escort you to dinner. If you are not agreeable to this, please feel free to decline._

_Your fiancée,_

"_Miss Elphaba Thropp."_

Glinda read the note to herself then out loud, squealing and bouncing the whole time. Gwenot smiled at her excited daughter and suggested that she help her get ready by doing her nails for her. Glinda gave her mother a big hug then started to settle down and get ready.

X

As Elphie headed down the hallway to the back stairs after her meeting, which fortunately ended early, she decided to stop by the library and clear her head before going to get ready for her date with Glinda. She sat in her favorite chair in the back, looking at the bookcase that fronted her small room and thinking about her love and how much she missed spending time with her, her touch and her kisses. When she felt little tingles, as she thought about the previous nights brief but very intense goodnight kiss she remembered something.

"Glinda wants to make love to a head of state." Elphie said to no one.

"Damn. All of this came about so fast and went by so fast. It will be over tomorrow and I can't fulfill that wish." She muttered then started to pace.

"But I do still have tonight, and we will be on a date. No, that's not proper. Although we have made love here before. That was different though and I just can't plan to have sex without her consent. Maybe I could plan it then ask her. No, that's not right. I should just forget it." Elphie argued with herself.

"_You have good instincts Elphaba, follow them. If it is right for you, it will be right for her as well. Do you want to make love to your fiancée tonight?"_ She heard a familiar voice in her head. It startled her and she had to think.

"Yes, yes I do. Very much." She said out loud.

"_Then adore her as only you can."_

"I can do that. We deserve something special." Elphie said then sat back down to think some more.

Once Elphie made her decision, she felt little flutters of desire in her stomach, partly from the special surprise for her love and partly from the thought of her touch. Fifteen minutes later, after remembering that Glinda also wanted to make love in a library, she had a plan.

"If I'm going to do this, I might as well do this all the way." Elphie said as she moved the bookcase then the wall and entered her private hide-away.

"Safe, hidden and soundproof." Elphie smiled.

"But very unromantic." Elphie thought for a few minutes and decided that all the way had to include magic, if she wanted this to be perfect for Glinda. She fought with herself for a few beats, but knew in her heart that Glinda would be beyond delighted and after what she had been through with all of this, she deserved to be.

With a chant, Elphie conjured away everything but the loaded down bookshelves then stood there on the bare wooden floor trying to imagine what would be appropriate. Half an hour later after being inspired by how much Glinda had enjoyed the picnic on the floor of their room, she stood holding onto the doorframe to steady herself, looking over her handiwork. There was a carpet on the floor, tall candelabras in three corners and in the little nooks. In the back corner on the floor were several very large pink silk covered cushions, as well as other cushions of various sizes. There was also a silk sheet and some hand towels.

The more Elphie looked at what she had created as a place for her and Glinda to make love the more wrong it seemed. She was being presumptuous and didn't even know if something like this was proper.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk."_ She heard in her head.

"_You know better than this. No second-guessing."_

Elphie looked around again and knew that Glinda would love this.

"No second guessing." She said then sparked the ceiling, complete with falling stars, before she left.

X

Elphie was excited and nervous at the same time. She took a rose out of one of the bouquets that had been placed around the small dining area in her suite and took a deep breath. She was freshly bathed with clove oil, dressed in her white and blue outfit, with her hair down. She touched her engagement ring, which was now on her finger and smiled.

Glinda was ready to go, dressed up and beautiful when Elphie arrived to get her. She noticed right away that Glinda's ring was also where it belonged. After some gentle teasing from Samion, Elphie offered Glinda her hand and they left.

"Elphie this is wonderful, what are we doing tonight?" Glinda sighed happily as they walked slowly down the hallway.

"We are having a progressive date. Like that progressive breakfast we had with your cousins." Elphie smiled trying to keep her excitement and desire under control.

"Oh boy. Did you even pay attention in your meeting today?" Glinda giggled.

"No not really. Our first stop is dinner." Elphie smiled then opened the door to the suite. Glinda saw the formally set table, the flowers and candles and sighed with contentment.

"Elphie this looks and smells wonderful."

"May I have the honor of a before dinner dance?" Elphie smiled as she curtsied.

"I would love to." Glinda grinned and curtsied back. Elphie put on some music and they danced two slow dances and shared two long kisses before they sat down to a wonderful meal.

Over dinner, they talked and laughed about planning their engagement party and their wedding and about their future in general. They fed each other bites of food, gazed silently into each other's eyes and kissed each other's fingers. These were things that they had not been able to do for a long time and they reveled in the intimate playfulness. After dinner, Glinda requested another dance before dessert and Elphie granted the request happily.

"So are you ready for the next part of our progressive date." Elphie said after a few passionate dances.

"Mmmmhmmm." Glinda sighed and moved away from Elphie's chest.

"Is it dessert?"

"It is this." Elphie said then took Glinda's face gently into her hands and started to kiss her. Glinda closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, as she had the others then felt the difference. She felt the special way that Elphie caressed her mouth with her tongue and how one hand rubbed the small of her back while the other caressed her cheek. It was they way she was kissed before they made love.

"Elphie?" Glinda said breathlessly when her lips were finally freed.

"You planned for this?" She asked and as she looked into Elphie's eyes, she could feel her desire.

"As best I could. I want to give you a very special memory." Elphie replied.

"If this is about making love to a head of state…" Glinda started.

"It is, partly. I have been so many things the past few weeks, daughter, sister, governor, student and when time permitted your fiancée." Elphie said looking into Glinda's eyes.

"Right now all I want to be is your gentle lover." She whispered in Glinda's ear. Glinda felt a shiver run down her spine that almost made her legs fall out from underneath her.

"With your consent, of course." Glinda provided her consent with a searing kiss then took Elphie's hand, giggled and tried to lead her to the bedroom.

"Not here my precious girl. This is a progressive date remember." Elphie said shyly as she guided Glinda to the door of the suite.

"Oh now this is intriguing." Glinda giggled and bounced as she held Elphie's hand and followed her out the door, wondering where they would make love. The mere thought of it excited in ways that she had never felt before.

"The library!" Glinda bubbled as they walked down the back steps.

"My little hidey hole. I tried to make it special and perfect. But Lyndie, if something about it does not please you, promise me you will tell me." Elphie said.

"Everything about this pleases me, but I promise." Glinda said then Elphie nodded then closed the door to the library, turned off the main lights and led Glinda to the back. Glinda needed to kiss Elphie very badly, but held herself in check.

After Elphie opened the bookcase, Glinda gasped at the room. It was bathed in the light of flickering candles and sparkling stars. She felt Elphie's hand guide her into the room and she reached out to touch one of the falling stars then turned and gathered Elphie into her arms, kissing her with a vigor borne of desire.

"This is so perfect. I love this and I love you for doing it. All of it." Glinda sniffled and Elphie dried her tears with her finger. Glinda kissed away the sting, something that she hadn't done in awhile.

"I love you too, more and more. It took some arguing with myself and an admonishment or two in my head. But I wanted you as soon as I thought about it. I just had to remember that I could." Elphie smiled as she ran her hands down Glinda's sides.

Glinda reciprocated the movement and they began the slow sultry dance of removing one another's clothes. Elphie kissed every bit of skin that became exposed as she unbuttoned Glinda's blouse, gently rubbing her thumbs over silk covered breasts before she removed it. Glinda softly caressed Elphie's sides and stomach as she slowly lifted Elphie's top over her head. When Elphie's arms were over her head she kissed her chest and up her neck, finding her lips as the shirt was discarded. They held each other close, danced a few steps before unfastening skirts and letting them fall to the floor.

With a giggle, Glinda kicked off her shoes and tried to untie Elphie's ankle boots with her stocking covered toes. Elphie chuckled and after a few minutes of tickles and laughter, her boots were off and they were back to dancing while trying to roll down each others stockings with their feet. Bras and panties soon joined the rest of the clothing on the floor and they savored the feel of soft, warm flesh as they pressed against one another, kissing deeply and caressing gently.

"I love you Glinda." Elphie said as she pulled away and took Glinda's hand.

"And I love you, my Elphie." Glinda replied as they quietly caressed each other's faces before walking the few steps to the cushions. Elphie held Glinda's hand as she gracefully sank down onto the cushions. Then she lowered herself down beside her, immediately gathered into her arms and kissed her. During the smoldering kiss, she leaned Glinda back, and Glinda took over the kiss.

"Is this comfortable enough for you my sweet?' Elphie smiled twenty minutes later as she caressed Glinda's chest.

"It is perfect. I think we should get rid of our beds and sleep on big pillows like this." Glinda giggled then squeaked and moaned as Elphie caressed one of her nipples rather firmly.

"But if we didn't have an under the bed, where would you keep your shoes?" Elphie smiled as she caressed the other nipple.

"And think of the poor homeless dust bunnies." She whispered then placed kisses where her fingers had just caressed.

"Poor dust bunnies." Glinda moaned then sought out Elphie's lips.

"Beds are good too." She said after a long kiss.

After some shifting, kissing and caressing, Elphie spent some time kissing Glinda's arousal spot before moving slowly down. She kissed in small increments, letting her tongue glide over the sheen that was forming on Glinda's pale skin. When she reached the threshold that they were not ready to cross in this manner yet, Elphie sighed at the feel of Glinda's hands stroking her ears. The feel of warm breath on her skin made Glinda groan and shift.

With a playful grin, Elphie kissed Glinda's threshold then blew a long, gentle stream of air over her exposed delicate area.

"Holy Oz!" Glinda moaned as her hips shifted.

Elphie continued to blow a stream of air up Glinda's stomach, tracing the path with her finger. Glinda whimpered when she felt the warm air on her breasts. Elphie appeased her with kisses to both as she gently pressed her hand to Glinda's delicate area. Glinda pressed her hips up and Elphie gazed into her eyes before kissing her deeply as she entered her.

Elphie made love to Glinda slowly, kissing her and caressing her everywhere she could as she stroked. Glinda moved with her, shifting positions slightly and kissing her with vigor. Elphie drew it out longer than she ever had, following Glinda's cues and trying to anticipate her need.

"I love you Lyndie." She whispered as she pressed on the special spot inside and the pulsating little node outside. Glinda cried out as her body tensed and she crashed over the edge, knowing nothing but what her body was feeling.

Elphie held, kissed and coddled Glinda as her quivering body settled down.

"Wow." Glinda smiled sometime later as she tried to trace a pattern on Elphie's chest.

"I enjoyed myself as well." Elphie chuckled.

"Not as much as you're about to." Glinda grinned then shifted to a more dominate position before taking Elphie's breath away with a blazing kiss.

Glinda savored the feel of Elphie's skin as she caressed and kissed, her fervent moans blending with Elphie's soft ones as she very gently teased Elphie's delicate area with her fingers. She felt Elphie's hand move down to hers and she shifted to accommodate her, moving her hand as she lavished attention onto Elphie's breasts with her tongue.

Time was irrelevant as they went back and forth, teasing delicate areas and tormenting breasts, kissing and caressing with fervor. When she could take no more, Glinda shifted so she was underneath Elphie and Elphie let out a muffled groan as she pressed down and shifted to find the right position. They found it and savored it as long as they could, before they climaxed together.

After the trembling stopped, they were patted down and the tears were dried Glinda and Elphie lay in each other's arms lazily caressing and exchanging soft kisses for quite a while before either of them spoke.

"I just made love to a head of state." Glinda giggled as she cuddled closer to Elphie under the silk sheet.

"And you did an exemplary job." Elphie grinned.

"Thank you, you weren't so bad yourself. I loved you blowing on me like that. I thought I'd have my happy ending then and there." Glinda giggled.

"It seemed reasonable. My sigh seemed to arouse you."

"You arouse me." Glinda chuckled and gave Elphie a hearty kiss.

"Lyndie I know how much you like after sex cuddles and pillow talk, I do too but…"

"Oh don't say it, I know, we can't stay here all night." Glinda said with a little pout that Elphie kissed until it went away.

"Would a naked after sex dance help?" Elphie offered.

"Yep." Glinda grinned as she started to shift as she caressed Elphie's leg with hers.

"Oh you mean an actual dance?" She chuckled a few beats later as Elphie started to untangle them.

"That was my thought yes." Elphie smiled.

"Okay, that will be nice too." Glinda laughed as she made a valiant attempt to hinder the untangling process.

Eventually they were up and dancing, looking at and touching one another with shy gentleness. Elphie sang their engagement song for one dance and hummed the first song Byjon gave them for another then they dressed each other during a third. There was a chuckle filled debate on the need for undergarments to just walk upstairs and get into the tub. Glinda did not see the point, but relented after a knee-buckling kiss. She held firm however, on shoes and stockings and bubbled out of the library with Elphie's arm around her waist, a broad, silly grin on her face and her shoes in her hand.


	49. Chapter 49

"I don't think it is very chivalrous of you to keep all the chivalry to yourself." Glinda giggled as they stood in front of the door to Elphie's suite.

"All I want to do is walk you down to your room and say a proper goodnight to your parents." Elphie smiled.

"You are adorable and I love you. First, I haven't walked since we left the library I've been floating on wonderful air." Glinda chuckled and Elphie stroked her chin with her thumb.

"Secondly, you started turning dark green as soon as you mentioned my parents. Seeing them now, will not help that. Lastly, and most importantly, I want to walk my beautiful, wonderful fiancée to her door and give her a good night kiss worthy of the evening she gave me. Then I want skip and giggle down the hallway barefoot and tingly, stop at the corner and look back to see her standing there watching me go with a beautiful, content smile on her face, I want to wave and blow her a kiss and have her blow me one after she mouths I love you and then I want to give out a soft delighted squeal before I run down the hallway to my room." She added through her grin.

"I see." Elphie smiled with pure adoration in her eyes.

"Well far be it from me to foil such a well thought out plan." She said as she stepped back slightly, giving Glinda access to her door.

"Thank you." Glinda grinned then opened Elphie's door and let her enter before closing it then pulling Elphie to her.

"My precious love." Glinda started as she looked into Elphie's eyes and cupped her cheek.

"I know what you had to do to give me my fantasy and the fact that you did made me fall in love with you all over again. I adore you Elphaba Thropp, from my bare toes to my eyes, which I hope are sparkling with everything I feel for you." She said then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"They are, but I assumed they were simply reflecting mine." Elphie smile and Glinda giggled.

"Tonight was so wonderful, I haven't been able to process it all yet. I just wanted you to know that I know this was very different from our other times."

"I know that you know." Elphie chuckled.

"I also know that you need to go to bed. Remember, our friends will be here early in the morning."

"Oh my Oz! I completely forgot." Glinda chuckled.

"Since I can't wake up with you, that will help."

"One day we will do this again. Well, not here, but somewhere. And we will fall asleep on the big cushions after lots of cuddling and pillow talk. Then we will wake up on them and cuddle and pillow talk some more." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy." Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

"I'm going to make our pretty pink silk ones little and put them on our shrunken sofa."

"Lyndie, I didn't really mean those exact…" Elphie started to say then saw the beginnings of a pout and changed her thought.

"You know what. I think that is a wonderful idea." She smiled and Glinda bounced then stifled a yawn.

"I'm worn out." Glinda grinned.

"And I think I owe you a goodnight kiss."

"I believe that you do." Elphie smiled, but did nothing. This kiss was Glinda's to orchestrate in whatever manner pleased her. She started and ended with a series of soft gentle kisses, but in between was fiery, intricate and very passionate.

"Goodnight Elphie, I love you very, very much." Glinda whispered, breathless.

"Goodnight my precious girl. I love you too." Elphie responded softly.

After a long hug and another soft kiss, Glinda pulled away from Elphie, picked up her shoes then opened the door with a quiet giggle.

"I had a wonderful time on our date tonight." Glinda grinned from the open doorway.

"As did I." Elphie smiled back.

"I hope that we can do it again…very soon." Glinda giggled.

"As do I." Elphie chuckled and blushed again.

"Goodnight Lyndie."

"Night Elphie." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's cheek, wiggled happily then skipped away.

Elphie took a deep breath as she watched her love go. Glinda's slightly disheveled hair and the hem of her skirt bounced slightly as she skipped, her untucked blouse fluttering. At the corner Glinda turned around, waved with her free hand, grinning from ear to ear and bouncing on her heals then blew Elphie a kiss. Elphie mouthed the requested I love you then returned the kiss before giving Glinda her best and brightest smile. She heard Glinda giggle and do a sort of shimmy wiggle bounce before blowing her another kiss and disappearing around the corner.

Elphie stood there for a moment, her mind, body and senses on full alert. When she trusted her legs to do as she wished, she went into her room, closed the door then prepared to take a peppermint oil bath and spend some time with her journal.

X

Glinda stood in front of the door to her parent's suite, trying to get herself under control. She was flushed, tingly and giddy from the physical and emotional thrill of the night. She realized in that moment that it was so late that her parents would probably be in their room, but that was not a given. She had always wanted to sneak into the house, late from a date with her love, like Jilla and some of her other cousins used to do. She knew that this wasn't the same thing, but it was the closest that she would ever come and the thought of it just intensified the excitement of everything else.

Glinda opened the door slowly and peered inside. She did not see either of her parents in the main room, but did see light coming from the partially opened door of their room. As she crept into the room, trying not to giggle too loudly, she knew she was being silly, but just blamed it on being in love and the kind of exhaustion that came from multiple happy endings.

"Hello darling." Glinda heard her mother's voice from behind her and giggled again.

"Hi Momsie." She grinned as she turned around, putting the hand with her shoes in it behind her back.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I walked Elphie to her door."

"Did you two have a nice date?" Gwenot asked then smiled knowingly when she saw a slight blush form on her daughter's cheeks, her bare feet and her not quite put back together properly appearance.

"We had a wonderful, perfect, exceptional date." Glinda sighed happily, already knowing that her mother had sensed that something had happened between her and Elphie.

"I'm glad that you two enjoyed yourselves." Gwenot chuckled softly.

"Oh we did, we really did. Elphie planned the perfect evening." Glinda replied with a grin.

"Why don't you say a quick goodnight to your father, from out here and I'll go run you a nice bubble bath." Gwenot smiled at her obviously tired, but giddily wound up daughter. She had a fairly good idea of what the girls' date had entailed, but given what they had been through, she could understand why they needed that sort of connection.

"Okay Momsie. And thank you for waiting up for me." Glinda said.

"You're still my little girl for a while longer yet." Gwenot smiled then gave Glinda a hug.

"Now, let me go run you that bath and you call out goodnight to your father before he comes out here." She added with a chuckle then hugged her not so little girl again.

X

"Fruoa, what in Oz are you doing up at this hour." Elphie said when her assistant showed up in the doorway of her small office.

"I could ask you the same thing. It is not even dawn yet Elphaba." Fruoa smiled.

"I couldn't sleep." Elphie smiled. She did not want Fruoa to know that she had suffered a nightmare or that she was pondering doing something best left alone.

"I was greeting your guests. They are getting settled into the guest wing now. Your friend Manif was sitting in the commons area sipping coffee when I left. Would you like to say hi before our meeting?" Fruoa asked.

"I would like that." Elphie said as she came out from behind her desk.

"But Fruoa, you are going to become Ambassador of Munchkinland this afternoon. You no longer have to act as my assistant."

"I know, but it is my privilege to assist you, as it is Harluc's. So with your permission we will continue to do so." Fruoa smiled.

"I would like that as well. " Elphie smiled, flushing slightly as the walked out of her suite.

"I had Devi assign a maid for the women, a valet for the men, a butler to generally oversee things, and a small kitchen staff, including a chef, to the kitchen on the second floor. We have other guests in residence, but the second floor is exclusively for your friends because…well you'll see in a moment. Maril assigned one of Glinda's bodyguards, Kol I think, because he has met them and they know him, to act as guard and guide." Fruoa said as they made their way down the dimly lit hallway.

"Manif is going to have a field day with this." Elphie smiled.

"Is Devi going to make sure that Glinda is up to join them for breakfast later?"

"She is. We're not going that way. Follow me." Fruoa smiled as she touched Elphie's arm to prevent her from going down the stairs.

"There is a passageway that leads directly to the section of the visitor's wing where we put your friends. We did that so you, Glinda and they could come and go freely, well relatively freely." She said as they turned down the hallway to Nessa's apartment.

"This doesn't surprise me in the least. And Glinda will love it, absolutely love it." Elphie chuckled.

"There are several entrances to passageways that lead to various places downstairs in the apartment itself. This one however, is in the hallway that goes to the Eminent Thropp's servants' quarters." Fruoa said as they stopped in front of one of the doors in the hallway.

"Why?" Elphie asked, amused as she followed Fruoa into a storage closet.

"Well from what I've found out." Fruoa said as she found the lever to open the hidden door.

"One, or more, of your predecessors had a paramour that stayed in the guest wing. He put the entrance to the passage here because it was the most direct route. It hasn't been used, that we know of, in over a decade. Although it is possible that Shell knows about it. Harluc suggested that we clean it up for you, Glinda and your friends to use."

"Fascinating." Elphie said as she noted the nondescript carpeting on the floor and the simple wall sconces that provided ample illumination.

"Why doesn't Harluc use this? Doesn't he stay in the guest wing periodically?" Elphie said as they came to a corner that was actually more of a curve.

"The room that he uses is on the first floor. It's more convenient to his office." Fruoa smiled.

"You mean to your office." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I guess so, my office. I don't want to dwell on that too long. My nerves will kick in." Fruoa laughed.

"Understood." Elphie smiled.

"So where does this exit?" Elphie asked as they came to the door.

"Are you familiar with the second floor?" Fruoa asked.

"Not in the least."

"Okay. The main staircase leads to the common area. There are hallways there that lead to the bedrooms and the kitchen. There is also a sitting room, a den and two small parlors off of the common room itself. This passageway emerges in a large, but false, fireplace in the smaller of the two parlors. Stand here beside me. We are going for a little ride." Fruoa chuckled then pressed a lever. When the wall and the floor underneath her started moving, Elphie gasped and unconsciously grabbed Fruoa's hand. Several seconds later she was looking into a small, well appointed parlor.

"Oh, Glinda is going to truly love this." Elphie chuckled when she reoriented.

"How in Oz did you find out about this? You know on second thought, never mind."

"Here is the lever for the return trip, in case you need it. The common room is right through that door. I'm going back to change for our meetings this morning. I'll send for you when it's time." Fruoa said chuckled as Elphie examined the wall.

"All right. Is it possible for me to have lunch with my friends?" Elphie asked as she walked out of the unused fireplace, chuckling.

"It is already arranged. We'll talk about the afternoon later." Fruoa smiled and Elphie nodded.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." She said before she pressed the lever. Elphie watched as the wall and platform revolved until only a regular looking brick wall was visible.

"Utterly amazing. I can just hear Lyndie's squeals and giggles of delight now." Elphie laughed as she walked to the door.

X

Elphie looked out into the large open room, which reminded her of the richly furnished lobby of the Stonehearth Inn. There were several different sizes and types of conversation areas, including one in front of a roaring fire. She saw Manif sitting with Gotero and Beliea in front of the fire sipping coffee and chatting. She was a little disappointed because she wanted to speak with Manif alone, but took this as a sign that she should just drop what had been on her mind all morning.

"I wouldn't get too used to this." Elphie chuckled as she walked towards the sitting area.

"You will have to return to Shiz at some point."

"Governor green girl!" Manif said getting up from his chair and bowing deeply before jogging the few steps to meet her.

"Being the ruler of a state hasn't changed you one bit." He said as he pulled her into a firm hug then kissed her cheek.

"How do you know? I may have become some sort of unreasonable tyrant." Elphie chuckled after she returned the hug and kiss.

"Like I said, you haven't changed a bit." Manif chuckled merrily as he offered Elphie his arm and Elphie smiled at him as she took it.

"Good morning Your Eminence." Gotero chuckled as he bowed to Elphie.

"Good morning Gotero, please do not feel that you have to follow his lead." Elphie chuckled as she accepted a light hug from Gotero.

"Ignore them Elphaba." Beliea chuckled as she rose to give Elphie a hug.

"I am." Elphie smiled.

"I'll bet you will be glad when all of this is over." Beliea said to Elphie as Manif handed her a cup of coffee.

"I will."

"So how did you get to our simple little digs green girl? Secret passageway?" Manif teased.

"Yes, actually." Elphie smiled and all three of her friends laughed.

"There is one, that I just found out about this morning that comes from the family residential part of the palace. Someone will be bringing Glinda here by way of it, to join you for breakfast later. I'm sure she will delight in showing it to you all."

"Will you be having breakfast with us too?" Beliea asked.

"No, I have preparatory meetings to attend. But I will be able to have lunch with you." Elphie said.

"So are you up to anything that I can protest against." Gotero chuckled and Beliea batted at him.

"I shamelessly used my power as governor to promote my advisors." Elphie smiled.

"Why green girl I'm impressed, misusing power and influence." Manif laughed.

"Did they deserve it?" Gotero said, following the line of teasing.

"Of course they did, they were her advisors after all." Manif chuckled.

"They did deserve it, on those as well as other grounds." Elphie smiled, realizing how much she missed her life at Shiz and how much she needed to put things to rest here before she resumed it.

"Gotero, Beliea, would you mind if I spoke privately with Manif. I only have a little time this morning."

"Sure Elphaba, no problem." Beliea smiled.

"Oooooh Manif you're in it now. Elphaba is going to toss you in the dungeon for being a smart ass." Gotero laughed.

"Well not toss exactly." Elphie smiled cryptically.

"Give a girl a little power…gheez." Manif said with a straight face.

"Come on Tero, let's get out of here before they drag us into whatever this is going to become." Beliea laughed taking Gotero's hand.

"We will see you at lunch Elphaba."

After they left Elphie stared quietly into the fire for several minutes. Manif warmed up their coffee then decided to nudge his friend a bit.

"All right green girl, what's up?" Manif asked seriously.

"I want to go see Jacol." Elphie said quietly.

"What? Wait…hold on. What in the hell are you saying? That bastard is here?" Manif said.

"In the palace's dungeons, somewhere." Elphie replied.

"Maybe you should backtrack a bit. Dani told me that Glinda said that things did not go well with your father, which is why she stayed. Does that have something to do with this?" Manif said moving to sit beside Elphie on the sofa.

"He hurt her Manif, shoved her to the ground. She suffered a minor ankle sprain. Yes, that may be part of this. My first instinct was to do to my father what I did to Jacol, those chant words were just there, so was the will and intent. I had to actively push them out of my mind. It would have solved nothing and made everything worse." Elphie said softly.

"I commend you my friend, but I'm still not following this." Manif said honestly.

"Last night I had a nightmare, an awful one involving Jacol. He wasn't confined, he was out and pursuing Glinda, he was everywhere. I've been a little more overprotective than usual and I realize that I was fighting paranoia, but early this morning all I wanted to do was go check." Elphie replied.

"Elphaba, don't you have a ton of people to do…." Manif started but was interrupted.

"Pardon me Mr. Guoyn… " The butler said then stopped and bowed.

"Your Eminence, please forgive me. I wasn't aware that you were here." The man said sincerely and Elphie nodded her acknowledgement then hid her surprise as Manif rose from the sofa.

"Your Eminence, may I present Ghilum, the butler that Miss Gruity assigned to us." Manif said respectfully and the butler bowed again.

"It's an honor Your Eminence."

"It is my pleasure Ghilum. Thank you for looking after my friends." Elphie said with a smile.

"Please feel free to continue."

"As you wish Your Eminence. Mr. Guoyn, I was just going to inquire if you needed more coffee." Ghilum said formally.

"Not at the moment, thank you." Manif replied.

"Your Eminence, do you require anything?"

"No thank you Ghilum. But someone will be coming for me in a little while." Elphie said.

"Very good Your Eminence." The butler said then gave a slight bow and left.

"You dealt with that very well." Elphie sighed.

"I'm not a total small town rube you know." Manif laughed as he sat back down and Elphie looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Hey, I said total. And you dealt with that well too." He chuckled.

"I've had a great deal of practice recently." Elphie smiled and Manif chuckled.

"Yes and I will properly tease you about it. But now back to the matter at hand." Manif said.

"Manif, I was just…I don't know. It is not rational I know that."

"Why green girl? I understand the nightmare and your fierce protectiveness of Glinda. I know what he did to you both. I get it. But why do you need to go there yourself? Why isn't getting a report from one of your guards enough?" Manif said. Elphie looked at him, shook her head then focused on the fire.

"I spent most of the night trying to figure this out. He just feels like a loose end. I walked out of my office that day he confronted me not knowing anything but what I was told after the fact. I've dealt with my father, my sister, brother and Nanny. I'm trying to do everything I need to before I leave here, so I can truly leave here. Tie up the loose ends. That dream and feeling that same blood boiling anger made him a loose end. Whether it makes sense or not, it did." Elphie said.

"It makes a certain amount of Elphaba sense. But did you ever consider the fact that by going down there in person, as governor you are validating his sorry ass existence." Manif said.

"Perhaps." Elphie pondered.

"So what were you going to do slip away and sneak down to the dungeons? Do you even know where they are?" Manif tried, even though he was fairly sure that he had lost this battle.

"I couldn't even take a walk to the cloistered gardens with Glinda without an armed guard. And I nearly induced a stroke in a corporal by asking for a carriage so we could go for a ride. I wasn't planning on slipping away. And no I don't know where they are." Elphie said testily.

"But did you ever consider that me going down there, as governor might validate that his sorry ass fate is sealed."

"All right all right fine. Then let me go with you." Manif said exasperated.

"No." Elphie said simply.

"I was right, you haven't changed you are still unreasonable and stubborn." Manif snapped.

"Thank you. I do value consistency." Elphie smirked.

"Why Manif? This isn't your issue."

"He betrayed me too Elphaba. I'm in no way comparing that to the heinous things he did to you, but our brief estrangement because of him still enters my thoughts from time to time. Besides, if I go with you your keepers are not so likely to give you a hard time about it. And admit it, they will." Manif gloated and Elphie glared.

"Oz but I hate it when you are right." Elphie said with no humor.

"Luckily for me it doesn't happen very often."

"But I'm right now." Manif grinned.

"Yes, my advisors will put up a fuss. They would not deny me outright, but they will most certainly dissuade." Elphie conceded.

"Look green girl…"

"Excuse me Your Eminence." Ghilum said from the edge of the common area then bowed when Elphie turned to him.

"You are needed in your office."

"Thank you Ghilum. Please tell them that I will be right there."

"Very good Your Eminence." The man said with another bow then left.

"Manif I do not know what I am going to do yet. But if I go, you may accompany me. Since time is an issue, acquiescing to you easier than trying to get you to be reasonable." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"It is. I do it to you frequently, even without the time issue." Manif chuckled.

"It will work out green girl."

"I know. I really have missed you." Elphie smiled as she got up from the sofa.

"How can you not. I'm endearing." Manif grinned his best boyish grin then hugged Elphie.

"Go ruin…I mean run a state."

"I'll see you at lunch. Oh and Manif, please don't mention this to Glinda, I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet."

"My lips are sealed. I'm on vacation, who needs to incur wrath on vacation." Manif chuckled then they hugged again before Elphie headed to the stairs. As she hurried to her meeting wondering if she talked to Manif hoping that he actually could talk her out of it, or actually hoping that he would want to go with her.

X

"Galinda darling, it is time for you to get up." Gwenot said, after she sat down on the edge of Glinda's bed. She chuckled softly as her daughter squirmed, mumbled, stretched and blinked in exactly the same way she did when she was awoken on school days.

"Morning Momsie." Glinda grinned.

"Good morning darling, did you sleep well?" Gwenot smiled as Glinda sat up.

"I did. Mom, about last night…" Glinda started.

"No need to say a thing my darling." Gwenot smiled and Glinda could feel her love support and slight amusement.

"Okay. I love you Momsie."

"I love you too Galinda. Now, you best get ready for breakfast. Devi will be here to take you over to the guest wing in half an hour." Gwenot said.

"I can't wait to see everyone." Glinda grinned as she hopped out of bed.

"I wish I could say good morning to Elphie, in person. I'll just write her a little note. That'll brighten up her boring old meeting."

"I'm sure it will. Now you best get ready." Gwenot smiled and Glinda kissed her cheek.

"See you in a bit." Glinda said as she skipped to the bathroom.

Glinda hurriedly got ready, dressing casually because she knew that there would be time after lunch to get ready for the ceremony. As she washed up and dressed, she thought about the previous night, letting her mind wander through the wonderful events on more than one occasion. By the time she had finished and written her note to Elphie, Devi had only been waiting for five minutes.

"A secret passage, oh boy, oh boy!" Glinda bounced happily as she walked with Devi.

"I can't wait to tell Elphie."

"Apparently she was up early, so Fruoa took her over to the visitors wing to say hello to one of her friends who opted not to take a rest. They used this passageway." Devi said.

"I'll bet it was Manif." Glinda smiled happily.

Glinda bubbled all the way down the passageway as Devi told her the same things that Fruoa had explained to Elphie. By the time they reached the end of the passageway, Glinda's delight at the mystery and excitement of it all was almost uncontainable. After a few enthusiastic, but incorrect guesses as to how the wall opened, she squealed and held Devi's hand when the woman showed her how it really worked.

"How ingenious, I love it and I can't wait to show everyone. Wait here please?" Glinda bubbled and Devi laughed and nodded.

"Hi everyone!" Glinda called out from the doorway to the parlor. And she was greeting with a chorus of hi, good morning, hey and other happy greetings as they all hugged her.

"Where are Juiva and Caspon?"

"They needed to stay behind. We'll explain later, but it's nothing serious." Dani said.

"Oh no, that's too bad." Glinda said as she deflated just a bit.

"What were you going to show us? The secret passage way I hope." Dani smiled.

"Manif told us that Elphaba appeared by way of one." She added.

Glinda lead everyone into the small parlor and introduced them to Devi. Devi indulgently told them the story of the passageway, on Glinda's request, but insisted that the tour be put off until after breakfast. With a chuckle and a wave, she pulled the lever and slowly disappeared into the fireplace.

"I've heard of those kind of revolving doors, but have never seen one." Hyrut smiled and everyone echoed the thought.

"And now we get to use one." Beliea laughed as they made their way back out to the common room.

"Ladies and gentleman, breakfast is served. If you will follow me please." Ghilum said as soon as they emerged.

Manif introduced Glinda to their butler then the boys followed him with the girls lagging behind chatting excitedly about their room, the furnishings and the staff. The comfortable friendly talk continued as they filled plates from a buffet and enjoyed the meal. Glinda found out about what had been going on at Shiz and about the trip to Colwen Grounds. Then she told them about what had been going on here including a little about how various people had reacted to the news of her and Elphie's engagement.

When breakfast was mostly finished, Ghilum appeared with a note for Glinda. He stood by in case Glinda wanted to pen a response. Even though he was unprepared for how she reacted, his face and posture did not react when she squealed happily and shot out of her chair saying 'excuse me, I'll be right back' then skipped off. He also did not react when she hurried back in a few beats later.

"Ghilum, what's the quickest way from here to Her Eminence's office?" Glinda smiled sheepishly and her friends chuckled.

"Back through the passageway to the residence Miss Upland. Shall I escort you?" The butler replied.

"No thanks, Devi will walk me down." Glinda replied politely then turned to her friends.

"I get to say hi to Elphie. She's in between meetings." Glinda explained with a giggle before she hurried off again.

"Would you care for coffee in the common room while you wait for Miss Upland to return?" Ghilum asked.

"Yes please." Manif smiled.

X

"She's in Harluc's office." Fruoa chuckled when Glinda came bubbling into Elphie's office.

"Thanks Fruoa." Glinda smiled, left then poked her head back in.

"It's your office now." She giggled before disappearing again.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said happily as she walked into Harluc's office and directly into Elphie's arms where she stayed for a few quiet minutes.

"What's the matter my love?" Glinda asked as she pulled away.

"Nothing specific. I didn't sleep well and all the nitpicky protocol stuff for the next two days is getting old. I've been tempted to make you sit in, so you could find out what true nitpicking is." Elphie smiled and Glinda knew that she was just more frustrated than anything, although there was something there she couldn't pinpoint.

"Your little note helped."

"I'm glad. You can still have lunch with us, right?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. I did get to spend some time with Manif this morning, that was nice." Elphie said.

"He rather enjoyed it. He kept saying some things never change." Glinda giggled.

"I'll bet he did…and they don't." Elphie chuckled.

"We can spend some time together after lunch Elphie, just us."

"Actually that's one of the reasons I wanted to see you."

"Awwww Elphie…." Glinda pouted.

"Just hear me out my sweet." Elphie smiled then placed a soft kiss on Glinda's pout and Glinda nodded.

"Fruoa explained to me the schedule for the afternoon. I need to be ready and down here hours before the ceremony. We can have a nice long lunch with our friends then spend a little time together while you get my outfit ready. But then I think that you should let me have your things sent over to the guest quarters and you can get ready with everyone else. My mind will be on other things anyway and it is more than likely that Nessa will want to go over things as well."

"Okay Elphie, that makes sense." Glinda sighed.

"Now, here is the part that you will like. The reception after the ceremony is not all that long and it is mainly for the new officials to meet with the dignitaries that will be in attendance. You all don't have to stay long and it will be over before dinnertime. The rest of the evening is for resting up before the big day tomorrow." Elphie said.

"We can do something with our friends." Glinda grinned.

"Yes we can. So we are okay?" Elphie asked.

"We are." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Good. I have to get back. Do you all have plans?"

"A tour and a walk to the Cloistered Gardens." Glinda smiled.

"I wish I could be with you, but all this will be over very soon." Elphie said.

"I know. I love you Elphie." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a kiss.

"And I you." Elphie replied and returned the kiss.

X

"I can't believe that we get to see the famous Cloistered Gardens." Loma said as the group of friends walked behind Kol and Devi. They had taken the long way from the visitor's wing, getting a tour of parts of the palace normally off limits to guests. Glinda even pointed out Elphie's office and they all waved as they walked by it.

"I know this…all of this, is the thrill of a lifetime." Gotero said.

"You truly can not get a sense of this place from drawings in history books." Dani said.

"I know. And these gardens are the best." Glinda said happily.

"Well here we are." Devi smiled.

"We have inspected them so you may roam freely Miss Upland. I'll be right outside here if you require anything."" Kol said.

"And I will return for you in time to finish the tour before lunch." Devi smiled.

"Thank you, both of you." Glinda said very sincerely and their caretakers both nodded.

"Okay you all let's go!" Glinda giggled and lead the way into the maze.

Everyone knew that there would be time for romantic couple strolls at some point so now they just explored together, admiring the sculptures and topiaries. After they went through it all, Loma suggested a modified game of Ozma Regent. They went back to the entrance and Loma started counting while her friends entered the maze and scattered. It took quite awhile and lots of laughter, but soon everyone was rounded up. They started another guessing type game, trying to remember what pieces of art were where, when they heard a whistle blow. A few wrong turns and ten minutes later, they were all gathered outside the entrance ready to go back inside.

X

The last stop on the tour before the residential quarters was the library. Dani noticed the slight blush that crept over Glinda's cheeks as they all looked around. Upstairs Glinda showed everyone Elphie's suite and the family area before they stopped by her suite to say hello to her parents. After very enthusiastic greetings, Manif invited Samion and Gwenot to join them for lunch and they declined, but finally agreed after everyone said please and Glinda pouted. Devi said that she would escort them over in a little while.

"That used to be Nessa's and Nanny's suite, but they've moved into the Eminent Thropp's apartment already." Glinda said as they made their way to that hallway. They were right at the juncture near the servant's quarters, when Nessa, pushed by one of her attendants, came around the corner.

"You are not supposed to be in this area." Nessa said to Glinda, with disdainful emphasis on the 'you'.

"Speak of the devil." Manif whispered and Dani elbowed him in the ribs.

"And who are all of these people?"

"Nessa hi. What luck to see you here." Glinda said perkily.

"Let me introduce you to Elphie's friends. This is her best friend Manif." She smiled broadly as she pointed to Manif, then continued pointing out each in turn.

"And this is Dani, Beliea, Gotero, Hyrut and Loma. Everyone this is Elphie's little sister, Nessarose."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nessarose." Manif said with a respectful bow of his head and the others greeted her in similar fashion.

"You all as well." Nessa said and Glinda could feel her confusion.

"We'll see you later at the ceremonies. We are on our way back to the visitor's wing by way of the secret passage way." Glinda grinned and indicated that her friends should follow Devi. They did, saying goodbye in a friendly manner as they walked by.

"What is going on?" Nessa asked irritably.

"These are Elphie's and my friends from Shiz. They arrived this morning to support Elphie. We've been on a tour. And now I have to go or I'll be late for lunch. Bye Nessa." Glinda smiled pleasantly then hurried to catch up with her friends, who heard the exchange.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Dani laughed as the door to the passageway closed.

"Far too much." Glinda giggled.

X

Everyone loved the secret passage and experiencing the revolving doorway. Before they went to wash up for lunch, Glinda told them what Elphie said about the afternoon and evening. Knowing they had the whole evening to do something, but realizing that actually leaving the grounds was not possible for Elphie, Manif suggested a party. Everyone thought that was a wonderful idea. They called for Ghilum, conferred with him about making party type foods for dinner, drink options and getting a victrola and some upbeat recordings for dancing.

"Very good sir, I will see to it. Lunch will be in fifteen minutes." The butler said. After he left the friends, to Glinda's delight, decided that it would be a surprise party for Elphie and Glinda said that she would tell Devi, just in case Elphie got sidetracked somewhere.

Elphie was a little late for lunch, weary and frustrated, but was delighted that Samion and Gwenot had joined them. During a long leisurely meal, she heard all about the games in the Cloistered Garden, stories from Shiz, about the encounter with Nessa, accepted some gentle teasing and laughed a great deal, all of which made her feel much better. She knew that these things were normal and she was desperate to return to it.

"Thank you all so much for inviting us to lunch with you." Samion said as he and Gwenot prepared to go after lunch was over.

"We enjoyed it, right guys?" Manif smiled and everyone voiced their agreement.

"I need to go also and get ready. I have obligations to attend to." Elphie smiled.

"So do I. Mainly seeing to it that the governor shows up to her obligation properly attired." Glinda giggled and everyone, including Elphie chuckled.

"But I'll be back in, what, an hour or so." Glinda asked Elphie

"Or so." Elphie smiled.

"And I'll get ready over here with you all." Glinda smiled.

"Great, that will be fun." Loma grinned.

The Uplands told the friends when Mr. Kwenyo was due to arrive and invited them to join them in the reception room before the ceremony, so they could all go together, then went on to the small parlor to go back. Manif pulled Elphie aside while Beliea asked Glinda about nail polish.

"So?" Manif asked.

"Buttons or seams?" Elphie asked with a chuckle.

"Nanny used to say that whenever Shell said so like that."

"So have you decided what you are going to do yet?" Manif smiled.

"No." Elphie said as Glinda came over and took her hand.

"Come on Your Eminence, let's go make you even more beautiful. I bought her a new dress just for this."

"You did?" Elphie asked in surprise.

"Yep, You can fuss about it in the tunnel." Glinda chuckled.

"Not that it will do any good." Manif laughed.

"Right." Glinda confirmed as she led Elphie away.

"See you later Governor green girl." Manif laughed as a giggling Glinda and a confused Elphie left.

X

"This is a very nice outfit. I'm sorry I put up a fuss." Elphie smiled as she looked in the full-length mirror in her suite.

"Remember that when I lay out the new one I got you for tomorrow." Glinda chuckled.

"You what?"

"Don't dwell my love. You look dignified and elegant now and you will tomorrow too. You're nervous." Glinda said.

"I want this to go well for Harluc and Fruoa. This is for them…and the others, after all." Elphie said as Glinda fiddled with her collar.

"You will do just fine, because you are good at doing things for people you care about." Glinda smiled.

"I guess so. I am looking forward to that part." Elphie smiled.

"And your abdication?"

"That too. It won't take effect until tomorrow, but it will be official today. We will have our lives back soon." Elphie said and pulled Glinda towards her. She held her close for a long time then gave her a kiss.

"You should go get ready now." She said and let her go.

"Okay Elphie. You will be great today, I can feel it in my bones." Glinda chuckled then gave Elphie a lingering, reassuring kiss.

"I'll get Devi to walk me back. I love you."

"And I you." Elphie replied then kissed Glinda's fingers before she let them go.

X

Getting ready in a group was as much fun as it always was. The three girls helped each other with hair nails and make up, deciding by vote what looked best. Glinda made a few trips back through the passageway, once with Loma because she had shoes that would look great with her outfit and another with Beliea to get some hair combs.

The boys were ready much earlier and used the time to get supplies from Ghilum to make banners and decorations for the party. The girls were ready with half an hour to spare, thanks to Beliea and they helped with the decorations. Before they knew it, Ghilum announced that Mr. Kwenyo had arrived.

Kol led the dressed up and excited group down to the reception room and Mr. Kwenyo was surprised but very pleased to see them. They told him about the party and he agreed to be there for just a bit at the beginning, to support Elphie. Samion and Gwenot agreed to the same thing when they arrived. They talked together for fifteen minutes or so until Kol came to escort them to the ceremony.

They walked in couples, with Glinda on Mr. Kwenyo's arm in front, chatting casually until they got close to the Ceremonial Chambers. There were all manner of dignitaries and officials from Munchkinland as well as from other states, including the Governor of Gillikin, milling around or waiting to be escorted in.

As the group, flanked and led by pages in full livery made their way to their seats they were in awe of the very large, very formal and exquisitely decorated room. There was a dais in front with one large velvet chair and several smaller ones. Behind it on the wall were standards that represented all the parts of Munchkinland as well as the Eminent Thropp's coat of arms. Their seats were very near the dais, with an excellent view.

They took in the sights, sounds and people, chatting quietly amongst themselves until processional music started. Men in robes filed in and took seats to the right and left of the dais, and several seats on the dais. When everyone settled, Nessa and Shell were announced and seated on the dais. Then Elphie was announced and everyone rose and bowed or curtsied, including Glinda, as she made her way to the big chair. When she was seated, she nodded and everyone sat down. Glinda beamed at her, holding onto Mr. Kwenyo and her mother so she wouldn't wiggle too much.

The outgoing First Minister took charge of the ceremony, with long-winded explanations of various protocols, and introductions of a few dignitaries who gave equally long-winded speeches. Glinda was about to start to fidget, when the appointees were announced. Elphie stood up looking confidant, to receive and administer the oath to those being installed in new positions.

The first group was made up of Militia officers, including Maril. Elphie looked proud as she uttered the words that promoted him to a major in the Eminent Thropp's Diplomatic Security Force. Next came some liaisons and other minor officials then one judge, and the scene played out the same with each one.

Then the new Ambassador was announced and a buzz went through the attendees when Fruoa walked up to the dais and stood in front of Elphie.

"Fruoa Gruity, you have been appointed to the position of Ambassador from Munchkinland by the Eminent Thropp." Elphie said and her pride in Fruoa was evident.

"Do you accept this appointment along with all the duties, obligations and responsibilities that go with it?"

"I do." Fruoa said, sounding nervous.

"Will you serve the people of Munchkinland and your Governor loyally and hold your duty to them sacred?"

"I will."

"Please kneel." Elphie said and smiled slightly at Fruoa as she knelt in front of Elphie on the specially designed bench.

"By my power as Eminent Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland I proclaim you the new Ambassador of Munchkinland, with all the rights, responsibilities and power of that office." Elphie said then put a medallion around her neck.

"Please rise." She said and the First Minister stepped forward to assist her.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you Ambassador Fruoa Gruity." Elphie said in an official voice and stood with her during the applause. Glinda was ecstatic and applauded enthusiastically then sniffled slightly when she caught a glimpse of Maril, who looked as though he would burst with pride.

The ministers were next; with Harluc being the last one. Elphie had the same confidence and pride in her demeanor as she had with Maril and Fruoa. After the applause for the new First Minister died down there was another short ceremony where his predecessor placed a robe on his shoulders and presented him with the gavel.

Harluc took control of the ceremony and attended to a few pieces of ceremonial business, before announcing the impending coronation of the new Eminent Thropp. Glinda was a nervous wreck and kept patting her mother's arm.

"Elphaba, Thropp Third Descending, Acknowledged Heir Apparent became Eminent Thropp at the very moment that Yoil Thropp, may his name live on, drew his last breath. Your Eminence, is it your will and intent to formally accept your title during the coronation ceremony tomorrow afternoon?" Harluc said, uttering the traditional and official inquiry.

"It is not." Elphie said formally, with confidence and dignity and the assembled crowd reacted strongly. When they settled, Elphie continued in the prescribed manner.

"I Elphaba, Eminent Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland do hereby officially abdicate my title and all the rights and responsibilities thereof as of the time of the coronation tomorrow afternoon. I further declare that I renounce my title, at that time, in favor of my sister Nessarose, Thropp Fourth Descending."

Glinda was not sure that she was going to survive this with all of the emotions, both negative and positive that were threatening to crush her. A gentle word from her mother sent her into her bubble. But even within its magical confines she could feel Elphie's extreme relief.

"Are you abdicating your title of your own volition?" Harluc asked.

"I am." Elphie replied.

"Then let it be known throughout Munchkinland that Elphaba, Eminent Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland, officially abdicates the governorship and all the rights and responsibilities thereof as of the time of the coronation tomorrow afternoon." Harluc said then turned to Nessa.

"Nessarose, do you accept the abdication of your sister in your favor?" Harluc asked.

"I do." Nessa said.

"And is it your will and intent to officially and formally accept the title of Eminent Thropp during the coronation ceremony tomorrow afternoon?"

"It is." Nessa replied and Glinda could see her self- congratulatory smile.

"Then let it be known throughout Munchkinland that Nessarose, Thropp Fourth Descending will officially accept the governorship and all the rights and responsibilities thereof during the coronation tomorrow afternoon." Harluc said and banged his gavel.

After a few more pieces of business consisting mainly of officially announcing the time and place of the coronation, the celebration afterwards and the reception that evening, Harluc brought all the newly promoted people forward then led them out of the Ceremonial Chambers to great fanfare.

"By my power as Eminent Thropp I hereby decree that this ceremony is concluded and all business conducted officially binding." Elphie said then left the dais followed by her siblings then the officials.

"I'm so proud of her." Glinda sniffled as they waited for their escort.

"We all are darling and we will tell her so at the party." Gwenot smiled as the friends buzzed among themselves about what they had just witnessed and how very well Elphie presented herself.

X

Glinda knew that Elphie's role at the reception was minimal, so she had decided not to stay. She greeted and congratulated her friends then when it was appropriate she and the others left to go make sure the party things were in order. Samion and Gwenot went with them, but as a Munchkin Mr. Kwenyo wanted to stay. He did, however, volunteer to leave ahead of Elphie so he could alert them.

Up in the common room, everything was ready to go, with lots of food and drinks. They convinced Ghilum that they could take it from there and that he and the staff could have the night off. He reluctantly agreed, but insisted that they use the pull cord to summon him from his quarters if a need arose.

Once everyone was gone, the friends put on music, put up the banners and poured drinks for a toast. An hour after they left the reception, Mr. Kwenyo arrived and told them that Elphaba was extracting herself as quickly as she could. Elphie showed up fifteen minutes later and Glinda welcomed her with a big hug.

"Welcome to your abdication party, soon to not be Governor green girl." Manif chuckled as he handed Elphie a champagne glass of cider.


	50. Chapter 50

"_Happy Abdication_" Elphie read off of the banner that was up on the wall of the common room as Glinda bounced and wiggled, trying not to spill their drinks.

"Were you really that bored earlier?" She directed towards Manif with a slight smile.

"Not bored at all. We have a group of people with something to celebrate who have an evening free and can't go out, a very attentive staff with not a lot to do, and apparently an unlimited amount of food, drinks and supplies. That's a party just waiting to happen and every party needs a theme." Manif chuckled.

"It really does Elphie." Glinda bubbled.

"Okay everybody, ready? Just like we rehearsed…. actually, do it better than that." Manif laughed.

"Just go with it Elphie, everyone is so proud of you." Glinda said softly as she took Elphie's hand and led her into the middle of the common room. She knew that her love was more confused than overwhelmed, but she stroked the back of her hand with her thumb as they walked anyway.

"For she is no longer governor, for she is no longer governor, for she is no longer goooooooooveeeeeeerneeeeeer." The group sang, stretching out the last word as long as they could then taking a melodramatic gulp of air before continuing the song.

"As of tomorrow afternoon."

Glinda was singing too and gave Elphie a kiss before clinking their glasses together.

"Tomorrow afternoon." The friends sang.

"She's free!" Manif said as he took Elphie's glass, put it down and took her hands in his.

"Tomorrow afternoon." The group continued and Elphie saw Mr. Kwenyo, Samion and Gwenot smiling at her.

"But still no fun!" Manif said when Elphie wouldn't dance around with him.

"For Elphaba is no longer governor. And Shiz can have her back!" The group of friends finished the song then cheered.

"To Elphaba the Apothecary!" Gotero shouted as he raised his glass. Everyone followed suit then took a drink of their champagne and gave Elphie a congratulatory hug.

"You people will truly use any excuse to drink champagne and sing made up songs." Elphie smiled and reached for Glinda's hand.

"But in spite of this party and in spite of the fact that you brought Manif with you, I am very glad that you all came. It means a great deal to me, thank you." She said and Glinda gave her a sniffly hug.

"To me too." Glinda smiled.

"We wouldn't have missed this for anything." Gotero said.

"Caspon and Juiva were rather upset that they had to." Loma said.

"I just assumed they had other obligations." Elphie said.

"Oh we forgot to tell you. Juiva said that her father was barely tolerant of her being friends with the Munchkin heir, and he would not in any way approve of her attending the coronation ceremonies. Caspon stayed with her. He told us he was going to plan something special for them to make up for missing this." Loma said.

"Awwww that is so sweet of him. I can't wait to hear what he did." Glinda said.

"So governor green girl, we've got lots of food, drink, music for dancing and even adult supervision." Manif laughed indicating Mr. Kwenyo, Samion and Gwenot sitting in one of the smaller conversation areas, watching the scene with amusement.

"Let the party begin."

"I'd like to go make sure our adult supervision is not being held here against their will." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's cheek and started to walk to where her future in laws and oldest friend were.

"Hey, they are here because they know a good idea when they see it." Manif protested with a chuckle.

"And because we asked nicely and said please until they relented." Hyrut supplied and Elphie chuckled.

"Thank you for indulging them." Elphie smiled as she joined the older adults.

"As your friend Gotero said, we wouldn't have missed this for anything." Samion chuckled as he gave Elphie a hug.

"Samion is quite right Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo smiled and hugged her as well.

"We are exceptionally proud of you darling, as are your friends. You presented yourself with grace and dignity. You deserve to celebrate and let loose, even if it is just a little." Gwenot smiled after she hugged Elphie.

"I could not agree more my child. This is a historic time for Munchkinland and you have done it, the office of governor and mostly yourself, proud. Enjoy celebrating this accomplishment. And we will enjoy celebrating it with you." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"I suppose all of this shouldn't surprise me. My friends celebrate just about anything and are very good at parties." Elphie chuckled and watched Glinda dance with Loma and Beliea.

"Well this one seems to be getting underway in style. We are going to join you all for dinner and some socializing then leave you to celebrating." Gwenot said.

"This seems like an odd thing to celebrate to me, but I seem to be in the minority. I am glad that you are staying for awhile." Elphie said then chuckled when Manif let a partially blown up balloon go, sending it flying around the area.

"Maybe I needed this more than I realized." She smiled as Manif jogged over to where they were.

"So have you convinced yourself that we did not shackle them to the chairs." Manif laughed.

"You are not in the least bit funny." Elphie said.

"I find him to be quite amusing." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"And don't forget he did win the jester's competition." Samion added with a grin.

"I acquiesce, only so he will not gloat any more than he is." Elphie said as Manif puffed up with self-satisfaction.

"You say gloat, I say accepting a compliment." Manif laughed and so did Samion, Gwenot, and Mr. Kwenyo.

"Are we ready to eat now?" Glinda asked as she skipped over.

"Ask the guest of honor." Manif smiled.

"Yes, we are ready to eat." Elphie smiled.

"Before he feels the need to prove that he was complimented." She added with a chuckle and Glinda giggled.

"I have no idea what went on, but I'm glad it did." Glinda bubbled.

"Governor green girl commands us to eat drink and be merry!" Manif called out.

"I did no such thing." Elphie chuckled.

"Close enough." Glinda giggled.

"Let's eat!"

Everyone gathered at the lavish appetizer buffet that had been set up in the dining area. There were a wide variety of hot and cold hors d'oeuvres, warm and chilled dips with different types of toasted breads and other things for dipping, different types of cheeses and even some finger sandwiches. As the group commented on the offerings, they filled their plates, anxious to try a little bit of everything.

Elphie chuckled as she watched Glinda put things on her plate before she put them on her own. When all was said and done she walked back to the main conversation area with plate full of warm spinach stuffed mushrooms, some herb roasted tomatoes and onions, fava bean bruschetta as well as a few of her favorite sandwiches and cheeses, laughing at Hyrut and Gotero discussing if brandied meatballs were a good idea with champagne.

X

Settled in the large sitting area with china plates full of gourmet food and crystal goblets of drinks, everyone enjoyed a casual and laugh-filled good time. They all told stories of favorite childhood hiding places, favorite party themes and even included some reminiscing of the games that were played at Elphie and Glinda's unofficial engagement party. What everyone enjoyed most though was the stories Mr. Kwenyo told about different parts of Munchkinland and how different events were celebrated there. He even included a few baby Elphie stories, which pleased Manif to no end. As Glinda listened, she thought about the medallion and thought that it would make a great story.

"Mr. K." Glinda said enthusiastically as Beliea and Loma volunteered to collect the dinner plates.

"We were going to show Dani anyway, why not tell everyone. I'll bet that they'd love to hear that story." She bubbled at full speed.

"Glinda my child, are you talking about the medallion?" Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"Oh, I guess I left that out. Yes. It would make a great story, please." Glinda asked.

"A medallion?" Dani asked, already intrigued.

"Yeah, you'll love this. It was found in a hidden part of the palace after being thought lost and it holds power and…" Glinda grinned as she bounced beside Elphie.

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie chuckled softly.

"Sorry. But it's a great story, please." Glinda said sheepishly and Elphie kissed her cheek.

"I'm willing, with the governor's consent of course. It is her medallion after all." Mr. Kwenyo said winking at Elphie.

"Don't hold out on us green girl. A mysterious medallion that comes complete with a story and a storyteller. This is good stuff here." Manif teased.

"It's fine with me. But you'll have to sign an oath of secrecy." Elphie said straight-faced and Glinda burst out laughing.

"Elphie, you made a funny!" Glinda said through her chuckles.

"Actually Glinda, she was serious. Not about the signing part, but this information should be kept just between yourselves for the time being." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Oh this is so intriguing, I can hardly wait." Dani said.

"I'll go get it." Elphie smiled.

"You administer the oath Mr. Kwenyo." She added for Glinda's amusement.

"No Elphie, you stay. I'll go, just in case." Glinda laughed and Elphie nodded.

"Top middle desk drawer in my personal office." Elphie smiled at her still chuckling love.

"Come on Dani. You can have first look." Glinda said then gave Elphie a chaste kiss and bounded up. Dani looked at Elphie who smiled and nodded.

"Well why don't we all go and get some dessert so we will be ready when my bouncing daughter and Dani return." Gwenot smiled.

X

"So green girl, are you still deciding on whether or not you want to storm the dungeons?" Manif asked with a chuckle after he guided her away from the group at the buffet tables.

"I've decided that I do not need to anymore. This time with my friends and family is what I needed." Elphie said.

"A sensible choice." Manif smiled.

"That's all, no quips." Elphie smiled after a few quiet beats.

"Nope, no quips. Not because I don't have them, I just want to dance with you later and I prefer that you be in whatever passes for you as a good mood. It's safer that way." Manif smiled then kissed Elphie's cheek.

"I admire the hell out of you green girl. How you have managed all of this, I'll never know. And just so you know. I would have made the same comment if you had decided to go."

"I see. Coward." Elphie chuckled.

"I prefer to see it as being supportive. But we can quibble over definitions later. Our lovely fiancées have returned." Manif said and Elphie heard Glinda's precious giggle.

X

"That is an incredible tale." Dani said after Mr. Kwenyo had finished telling them about the medallion.

"Even better the second time around." Glinda said and Elphie chuckled. The information about the medallion was the same as they had heard before, but the manner in which it was delivered was vastly different. Elphie had no idea her old friend was such a consummate storyteller and was impressed.

"This is better than one of those intrigue novels." Hyrut said.

"So if Elphaba keeps this she is still governor even if she abdicates?" Gotero asked.

"No, that's not exactly what that means. That may have been the original intent, but what it means for the governorship now is unclear." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"I'm not keeping it anyway." Elphie said with certainty.

"I'm leaving here at Colwen Grounds, in the care of my advisors."

"How annoyingly reasonable of you." Manif grumped with a grin.

"Very reasonable and prudent. This is a piece of Munchkinland history that very little is known about. I'm sure that the new Ambassador and the new First Minister will know how to properly research and document it." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"But it's a Thropp family icon as well, created by the openly magical Third Eminent Thropp, correct?" Dani said as she held the medallion in her hands.

"That is correct, but I can only assume that any magical implications that it might represent were squelched along with the fact that the Thropp line possesses magic." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"So you don't know if it represents magical power or if it posses power on it's own." Dani asked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question." Mr. Kwenyo said. Dani explained about the Fuiop potions pot and other items over the years that magical family lines had endowed with power.

"The medallion did not react to Elphie as Jilla's pot did." Glinda said.

"I'd really rather not discuss this right now." Elphie said quietly.

"Oh, right. I apologize Elphaba." Dani said sincerely.

"No need to apologize. I understand that this is important as a historical aspect of my family line and you research magical family lines." Elphie said.

"The magical aspect of all of this is best left out of the general discussion for now. Magic is still an anomaly in Munchkinland. But if you would like my counsel on the subject…" Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Of course I do Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said.

"Then I think that your friend should privately research the magical implications of this medallion, if she chooses, and document whatever comes up for when it appropriate to explore it in a more public manner." The old apothecary said and Elphie nodded.

"I would love the chance to research this Elphaba. I have access to some obscure tomes on magic and I am fascinated by all of this. I promise I will just keep it amongst us." Dani said with excitement in her voice. Glinda was wiggling beside Elphie, about to bubble away with delight.

"I'll vouch for her integrity green girl." Manif grinned.

"In spite of that endorsement, I agree with Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie smiled.

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled and kissed Elphie's cheek.

"This will be fun, following the mystery."

"And the possible scandals." Gotero chuckled.

"And the possible torrid romances." Loma said and Elphie arched her eyebrows.

"Sorry, I was caught up in the intrigue." She blushed.

"I see, but I thought this was about researching the magical part of this thing." Elphie said fingering the medallion.

"Oh, it's all interwoven Elphie." Glinda giggled.

"She's right about that Elphaba, you never know what might pop up. But I'll be concentrating on the magical implications. I was wondering would it be all right if I sketched it and made note of the details, since it is remaining here." Dani said.

"Oh! I have a better idea….a rubbing. I have tracing paper with me." Glinda bubbled then looked at Elphie hopefully.

"Like what you did at Minka's gravesite?" Elphie asked.

"Uh-huh, it's perfect." Glinda said.

"I don't see why you couldn't. What do you think Mr. Kwenyo?" Elphie asked.

"I think that sounds like a reasonable alternative to having the actual medallion." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Oh thank you, thank you. We'll be right back. This is so exciting." Glinda bubbled.

Glinda and Dani headed back through the tunnel to the residence and while they were gone, the others continued to examine the medallion and ask Mr. Kwenyo questions. When they returned, Glinda came to get the medallion, but told them she and Dani wanted to do this alone, in order to get it just right. Fifteen minutes later, they emerged with two perfect renderings of the front and back.

"This is very, very good. You can see the tiniest detail." Mr. Kwenyo said as he examined one of the rubbings.

"Dani did them, she is more proficient than I." Glinda grinned.

"Why do we need two different ones?" Elphie asked.

"One is for us. Or for you, it is your medallion, your heritage. I thought we could frame it or something." Glinda grinned.

"I vote for the or something. But we'll talk about it back at Shiz." Elphie smiled, barely averting a pout.

"Nice save there green girl." Manif teased.

"An argument would really have put a damper on the celebration."

"We would not have argued. She would have pouted." Elphie chuckled.

"Hey!" Glinda protested.

"It's true, but hey anyway." Glinda giggled.

"Speaking of celebrations, I think that Samion and I will take our leave now and leave you all to continue." Gwenot said.

"I had the same notion." Mr. Kwenyo replied.

There were some minor protests, but the adults held firm. After everyone conferred briefly on the coronation plans for the next day then said goodnight, Elphie walked Mr. Kwenyo downstairs to thank him privately, and Glinda went with her parents to the passageway entrance to do the same.

X

After coming back upstairs, Elphie spent a few quite minutes with Glinda in the small parlor, both to help Glinda even out and just because she wanted to feel her love in her arms. When they rejoined their friends there was upbeat music playing and Gotero was teaching everyone a new line dance. With a giggle and a happy wiggle, Glinda took Elphie's hand and pulled her into the fray.

For the next few hours the group of friends could just as easily have been at Granny Kima's, the cabin or even the sing along bar, instead of a richly appointed common room of the Colwen Grounds visitor's wing. They danced all kinds of dances, sang, told jokes, made toasts and played the name that tune game as well as other guessing type games. Elphie enjoyed herself a great deal, but only after many assurances that the staff had been given the night off and Ghilum had promised to stay in his quarters if they promised to ring for him if they needed any thing.

It was Manif that suggested, just before midnight, the festivities come to a close since the guest of honor had to be in her office early the next morning. The final dance of the evening was a slow waltz then after another round of congratulatory hugs and kisses the friends bid one another goodnight and the couples went off in different directions.

"That was so much fun Elphie." Glinda sighed as they stood together in the passageway.

"It was. One day I'll think so right away." Elphie smiled.

"Well you came around, that is the important thing." Glinda said and put herself into Elphie's arms. Elphie pulled her close and held her for several long beats before kissing her softly several times.

"I love you Lyndie and I can't wait until we are back to being simple affianced University students." Elphie smiled as she traced the shadows that the lights created on Glinda's face with her finger.

"Well compared to being affianced here, I guess being so there is comparatively simple." Glinda giggled and Elphie pulled her into a slow soft kiss that worked its way into one that was intricate and passionate.

"We could always just stay here in the passageway." Glinda said breathlessly when they parted.

"It's private, and I love how the lighting plays on your hair."

"Your parents would worry, my advisors would come searching and Manif already has enough ammunition to last a lifetime." Elphie chuckled softly as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"I can't argue with any of that. Kiss me like you just did and I'll give up my dream of moving into a hidden passageway in a gubernatorial palace. All though, it might be fun to make lov…" Glinda started with a mischievous grin but Elphie covered her mouth with her own and kissed her with everything she had, before she could finish her thought.

After Glinda recovered from, then reciprocated the very exuberant kiss she received, Elphie walked her to her suite then gave her a much more proper goodnight kiss before heading down to her own suite.

X

Elphie sat bolt upright expecting to see shadows on the wall of the passageway. It took her several terrified minutes to realize that she was in her room and she had been dreaming about seeing shadows of people in the passageway.

"Damnit!" She spat as she moved to sit on the side of her bed.

"Why can't I let go of this idiotic idea? Maybe it really is just needing to get it out of my system or to see for myself."

Elphie argued with herself for close to an hour, going back and forth about whether it was prudent to go see Jacol in the dungeon. In the end though, she knew it was pointless. When something grabbed her like this it would gnaw at her until she indulged it. Figuring that sooner was better than later, she quickly put on some casual clothes, wrote a quick note for Manif then got her hooded snow cloak out of the closet before heading downstairs. Dawn was just breaking, so her first stop was to see the corporal that she had startled so badly before. He was very relieved that she simply asked him to inform Major Maril Losait that he was needed in her office immediately.

After that, she gave Kol, who was stationed at the stairs to the second floor of the visitor's wing, the note to give to Ghilum to give Manif then instructed him to wait and escort him to her office. With a sigh, she went to her office to wait, feeling like a selfish fool.

X

"_I've changed my mind. Meet me in my office." _ Manif read to himself then swore as he tried to get out of bed without disturbing Dani. He hurriedly dressed in the dim light then went out into the common area where the butler was waiting to take him to their guard who, he could only assume, would take him to his best friend.

"Your Eminence, I must strenuously protest." Maril said after Elphie told him why he had been summoned.

"I know and I even understand why, but I need to do this." Elphie said simply.

"And I want to do it before things get started today."

"Harluc and Fruoa won't like this Elphaba. The dungeons are no place for a lady," Maril tried.

"I know." Elphie nodded.

"Green girl, what in the hell…" Manif said as he came striding into the office. Maril nearly tackled him before he realized who it was.

"I apologize for barging in that way Major. I wasn't aware that you would be here. All though I'm glad you are." Manif said after the two sorted themselves out.

"And I apologize for nearly tackling you as well. I wasn't informed that you would be arriving." Maril replied.

"Manif insists on accompanying me down to the dungeon." Elphie said with a cryptic smile.

"All of this is highly unusual Elphaba. Mr. Guoyn, do you approve of this idea?" Maril asked, slightly exasperated.

"Approve of, no. Support, yes." Manif said then looked at Elphie.

"Gre…uh Elphaba are you sure, really sure that you want to do this, it could very well back fire." Manif said seriously.

"I'm sure. I don't want whatever has a hold of me regarding this to follow me back to Shiz. I need to leave it here." Elphie said to Manif then turned to Maril.

"Maril, I do not plan on being ostentatious. I don't want or need the fuss that accompanies the Eminent Thropp. I may not even talk to Jacol, I just want to go to where he is and see him."

"Wait here with Mr. Guoyn Your Eminence. I'll make the arrangements." Maril said simply then left.

"I don't think it is wise to upset a man who carries a saber and a gun." Manif said as Elphie came out from behind the desk.

"Please don't try to talk me out of this." Elphie said quietly as she sat on the sofa.

"I wouldn't dream of it. But I'm surprised that Glinda didn't." Manif said as he sat beside her.

"She doesn't know."

"Oh green girl, what are you trying to do get everyone into trouble?" Manif said with a slight chuckle.

"I wasn't going to wake her to tell her this. I'm going to talk to her before breakfast." Elphie said.

"Well, tell her you kidnapped me or something." Manif smiled.

"Coward." Elphie smiled back.

"An established fact where she is concerned. Maybe I can plead insanity." Manif replied.

"Going with your strengths is always a good course of action." Elphie chuckled.

"Thank you for this."

"You're welcome. And thank you for letting me insist." Manif grinned.

X

Maril explained to them that he was taking them to the appropriate dungeon by the most direct, least visible route, as he led them through a maze of underground tunnels. Elphie held onto Manif's arm feeling oddly confident as she walked through the stone tunnels that were lit with torches. It was chilly, damp and nothing like the hidden passageway where she had kissed Glinda so passionately the night before. As she thought of Glinda, she felt a pang of guilt, but knew that her love would understand, eventually.

The clanking of a heavy metal gate opening snapped Elphie out of her thoughts. They went through two more then Maril stopped in front of a large heavy wooden door.

"Elphaba are you sure? I reiterate, this is no place for a lady." Maril said.

"I'm sure." Elphie said.

"All right then. The guards will be deferential, but do not acknowledge them. I will be close and will not hesitate to intervene at the slightest hint of trouble."

"I understand." Elphie said and Maril nodded and knocked on the door. A small window opened then immediately closed and Elphie heard the sound of latches.

The door was opened and Elphie, with Maril in front of her and Manif behind her, walked quickly though a round area full of bowing guards and down one of the four hallways that went out from it. It was dank, dimly lit and in some ways reminded Elphie of the cellars in Quadling Country where her father would hold meetings.

"This is not the main dungeon Elphaba." Maril said, refocusing Elphie on the present.

"It is where we house the worst of the worst offenders. One hallway leads back to the main incarceration area. The other two are like this one, they terminate in a small guard's station with four very secure cells off of it. Luckily we only have six such offenders now and only two are in here." Maril said as he stopped in front of another metal gate. A guard opened it and bowed to Elphie.

The rectangular room was as dank as the passageway, but more brightly lit. It was almost bare save for a desk and two stone picnic type tables that were bolted to the floor. Elphie saw two doors on the wall across from the entrance and one at either end.

"You are dismissed." Maril said and the guard snapped to attention then left.

"Jacol is in number three. The upper part of the wooden door opens apart from the bottom and there is another door made of metal bars behind it. I'll unlock it for you then I'll be here in the entrance way." He said to Elphie then went and unlocked the upper half of the wooden door then took his place at the entrance with his gun in his hand.

Elphie nodded and started to walk across the room. With each step she took, she saw Jacol's menacing face and heard his threatening words, but it didn't affect her. She felt vaguely like she had when she stood up to her father. By the time she reached the door to his cell she knew, with no doubt, that she was doing the right thing.

With no hesitation she slowly opened the upper door, the big hinges squeaking as she did. As the small cell was revealed she saw a rickety table with books and papers on it, some shelves with books and personal things on them on the walls, something that resembled a toilet in the corner and a cot.

"Isn't it a little early for… " Jacol started to say as he sat up. His voice was not what Elphie remembered, it was weaker and he was thinner, unkempt and pale.

"Well, well well, look who came to visit. The Third in all her glory." He said in what Elphie was sure was meant to be a haughty tone. Elphie watched as he got up from his cot and walked to the door, meeting his gaze.

"So, are you here to apologize for almost killing me with your magic?" Jacol said after staring at her for a few beats, trying to stare her down. Elphie did not respond. She merely held his gaze confidently.

"Or because you feel guilty that your extreme overreaction to my reasonable proposals caused the misunderstanding that landed me here." He said with a grin, but Elphie remained impassive and quiet, feeling more confident and secure with every word he said. His tone and words were like Nessa's, narcissistic and paranoid, something she knew how to deal with.

"Oh wait I know." He said with a smile as he took a step closer to the bars. He was surprised that Elphie did not take a step back or flinch under his gaze.

"You're sexy little blonde bombshell of a roommate finally came to her senses and begged you to use your influence to get me out. What a sweet piece of ass the lovely Glinda will be." Elphie heard her love's name and nearly lost her resolve, but she maintained her confident stance and held his gaze.

"I know she is when I think about her as I entertain myself during the long lonely nights here."

Manif heard these words and felt a wave of revulsion at the mere thought. He was fairly certain that Elphie didn't know what he was talking about, and prayed that she didn't figure it out while she was still face to face with him, if ever. He watched her closely and saw no change in her posture and her hands were not twitching. As much as he wanted to go and knock Jacol into next week, he stayed out of sight, knowing that his friend needed to do this her way.

"Well say something Your Excellency." Jacol said, uttering her title with disdain when Elphie did not respond to him.

"I know you came down here for a reason. To right a wrong and allay your guilt. So get on with it all ready, commute my sentence so I can leave here and take my rightful place in the palace. I'm thinking something small but crucial now, and a big promotion when you become governor."

Elphie had seen and heard all she needed to and was ready to go. She absorbed his words, his sneers and his gaze all without feeling like she had done something wrong and that gave her a feeling of strength.

"I did come down here for a reason and I got what I came for." Elphie said with confidence and a slight smile.

"And what was that?" Jacol said.

"That is none of your concern. But I will tell you that you are already in your rightful place in the palace. It is small, but crucial and there will be no promotions. It is a life long appointment." Elphie said with authority then turned and walked away. Manif had to keep himself from cheering. Elphie smiled at him and motioned to him that he could go over there if he wanted.

"You've got to be joking!" Jacol spat out angrily.

"Oh surely you remember that Elphaba never jokes." Manif said as stepped in front of the bars.

"Guoyn what in the hell are you doing here? Tell that nut to let me out of here."

"I'm here as an honored guest of the governor, attending all the history making events that go along with the coronation of the new Eminent Thropp." Manif said with grin.

"And me just a lowly sorcerer from Gillikin."

"New governor? You don't mean…" Jacol said as his realized what had just happened.

"Yep. You misaddressed her pal. You should have said Your Eminence. And more importantly, you blew it on so many levels, starting with befriending me." Manif said.

"You could have made a fortune had a safe and secure future if you had just played along, you stupid fool. You would have been home free." Jacol said trying to regain the advantage he thought he had.

"I have my fortune already, in the form of my beautiful fiancée and that ensures me a safe and secure future no matter what. And I may be a stupid fool, but I'm also an award winning one." Manif said, knowing that the fool remark would amuse Elphie.

"And most importantly I am going home free. And I'm walking out of here free, to take my rightful place as the governor's honored guest. Enjoy your rightful place in the palace Jacol, you certainly earned it." Manif said with a laugh then shut the wooden door on Jacol's disbelieving face.

"He is right about one thing." Manif smiled as Maril went to lock the door of Jacol's cell.

"You are nuts." He chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"And you are going to milk that jester's award as long as you can, aren't you?" Elphie said as they walked out of the guard's room.

"Do you expect any less?" Manif laughed.

"No. And your predictability is comforting." Elphie replied and kissed Manif's cheek.

"Did you get what you needed my friend?"

"I did, did you?"

"I did and more, I think. I'm not sure I understand it, but I feel freer." Elphie smiled.

"Are you ready to return Your Eminence?" Maril asked after the guard was back in place.

"I am Maril and thank you for indulging me. It was important to me personally and it helped." Elphie said.

"I'm glad. And I would like your permission to not include this in my official daily report." Maril smiled.

"Granted." Elphie chuckled softly and Manif laughed.

X

"You did what!" Glinda said after Elphie woke her with kisses then told her about going to the dungeon to see Jacol.

"Lyndie let me explain everything." Elphie said as she tried to stroke Glinda's cheek, but Glinda pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me this? Elphie this is huge and it affects me too. You should have talked to me beforehand not after the fact. Elphaba, how could you!" Glinda said as she moved off of the bed.

"Lyndie please."

"Don't you Lyndie me. I'm angry, upset and hurt." Glinda replied with a little quiver in her voice.

"Glinda I know and I'm sorry. Just please hear me out. I did something that I needed to do, for me and it helped. " Elphie said quietly and Glinda looked at her, knowing that she was just reacting to the shock and surprise.

"All right Elphie, I'm listening, but I'm still upset." Glinda said.

"I understand. It all started when I had a nightmare after we made love." Elphie said.

"Why didn't you tell me that Elphie? Oh never mind, it's this stupid place." Glinda griped then sniffled.

"I hate that you had a nightmare." She said and let Elphie kiss her forehead.

Elphie told Glinda everything. She started with how she felt after they made love, about the nightmare that prompted the idea and ended with how she felt as she was walking out of the dungeon. Glinda listened and was mad at Manif for his part one second and sniffly at the things he said the next. She did the same with Maril. She was proud of her love for holding her ground against the things that Jacol had said, but angry that he said them in the first place.

"Lyndie, I don't expect you to understand my reasons for needing too. I don't even understand them fully. But it helped, it did. I feel relieved and free of something, like I did after I told my father." Elphie said after going though all of the details and conversations, editing the one between her and Jacol slightly.

"All right Elphie, I get this. But you still should have told me what was going on." Glinda said no longer angry or hurt, but still a little upset.

"I know, but I hope you understand it wasn't because I don't love and trust you. I value your counsel, you know that. I think maybe on some level I was just trying to protect you." Elphie said.

"That makes sense, you can only be who you are, my emerald skinned protector." Glinda smiled slightly.

"And you took steps to protect yourself."

"So we are okay?" Elphie asked as Glinda put herself into her arms.

"We are okay. I have serious issues with Manif and Maril, but we are okay." Glinda chuckled slightly.

"Manif told me to tell you that I kidnapped him." Elphie smiled.

"A likely story." Glinda giggled.

"I'll deal with him at breakfast. You and I can talk about this some more, if we need to during our down time at home."

"Home? When are we going home?" Elphie said, gently pushing Glinda away.

"I thought we'd go home with Momsie and Popsicle and spend a few quiet days before we go back to school, you know to regroup." Glinda said.

"I do not need or want to go home right now. Maybe over the next long weekend." Elphie said.

"Oh come on Elphie, we need the time."

"And we can have the time without going home, I promise." Elphie said and kissed Glinda's cheek.

"I have to go."

"Oh no you don't Elphaba." Glinda said and stood in front of Elphie with her hands on her hips.

"I listened to you, now you listen to me."

"All right my sweet, tell me what you need." Elphie said calmly.

"You know, just forget it. If you can't figure it out, I'm not telling you. Go on to your meeting." Glinda huffed and went to sit back down on the bed

"Glinda, I don't have time for this." Elphie said, becoming irritated.

"That's just it, you don't and won't have time." Glinda said angrily.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Can we please talk about this later." Elphie sighed.

"And that is exactly what you will say and then you'll become a beast and we will argue." Glinda said with certainty.

"We are arguing now." Elphie said reasonably.

"And whose fault is that!" Glinda said.

"I honestly have no idea. I am not even sure what we are arguing about." Elphie said sincerely.

"And that's just it, you don't until it's right up on us." Glinda said irritably.

"And apparently not even then." Elphie said.

"Now you're just being mean." Glinda huffed.

"I'm being honest. When you feel like you can either tell me what you need from me, or what we are arguing about, send me a note. I'll be in my office. I love you very much, but you are exasperating me right now." Elphie said then started to leave.

"Well right back at you." Glinda shouted before Elphie closed her bedroom door.

"Is everything all right darling?" Gwenot asked, rising from the sofa.

"I have no idea, but I don't think so. I think she is mad at me because I don't want to go home, but she won't tell me for sure." Elphie sighed.

"She spoke to us about that. I said you two are welcome home whenever you want to come, but you both had a great deal to catch up on."

"Momsie…" Glinda said as she came out of her room.

"Oh you're still here. I thought you didn't have time." Glinda said with a little huff.

"I don't, but I can make it and you know that. I think I get this Glinda; it's about the make up work isn't it? And all the time we need to devote to that." Elphie said.

"Finally." Glinda said throwing up her hands.

"If you are going to do nothing but poke at me, I'm leaving. If you want to talk to me, I'll make time." Elphie said firmly.

"Fine, no poking, but that goes for you too." Glinda said.

"Of course. Come on then." Elphie said and held out her hand, which Glinda took.

"We'll be in my suite." She said to Gwenot, who nodded and smiled.

Since Elphie's first meeting was with Mr. Kwenyo to tell Harluc and Fruoa about the medallion, she sent it, along with a note telling them to start without her and she would be along as soon as she could. There was a little more poking before they really started talking, but half an hour later, they were none the worse for wear and mostly back on track. Glinda was worried that Elphie would get lost in her make up work and admitted that with everything that had transpired she was afraid that would make her insecurities worse and wanted to head that off by having some non school alone time with Elphie before they jumped back into school.

Elphie was irritated because she had been looking forward to getting back into their normal routine and thought Glinda was just making plans without consulting her first. They both admitted that talking about Jacol right before had turned this into something worse than it might have been. In the end, they agreed that getting back into their routine would be best for both of them and they would treat it like finals study week or any other study heavy time, in how they managed what they did. Glinda also reminded Elphie of her promise that they would do something special, just them.

"So we're really okay?" Elphie asked in front of the door to Glinda's suite.

"We are okay. Go finish playing governor. I'm going to yell at then hug Manif." Glinda chuckled.

"Go easy on him. His options really were limited." Elphie smiled.

"I will. I love you Elphie. I hate fighting."

"I do as well, but I'm glad we are okay. I love you too." Elphie said then gave Glinda a very nice kiss, unaware that Nanny was coming around the corner and saw them.

X

Glinda talked to her mother about what had happened while she got ready then hurried through the passageway to have breakfast with her friends. The first thing she did was fuss at Manif for not talking Elphie out of going to see Jacol then she gave him a big hug and kiss for going with her. They all talked about it together over breakfast.

X

Elphie got to her office in time to talk to Mr. Kwenyo, Harluc and Fruoa a little bit about the medallion. She was relieved that they agreed with Dani researching the magical aspects and with her leaving it in their care. After Mr. Kwenyo left she got a little grief about going to see Jacol, but it was gentle. Mainly they were very pleased that she had informed Maril beforehand. The rest of her morning was spent dealing with last minute coronation issues with them and Nessa.

X

After breakfast, the group of friends, as well as Samion and Gwenot went into Center Munch under the watchful eyes of Devi, Kol and four other bodyguards in street clothes. Devi thought they might like to see the excitement that the coronation was generating and spend some time out of the palace. The girls and Gwenot went with Devi, Kol and two other guards to do some shopping. The boys and Samion went with the other two guards to do their version of the same thing and they met later at an outdoor café. They had a long, leisurely lunch where they exchanged observations on everything they saw and did. They talked about the hoopla itself as well as what they heard about Elphie and Nessa. News of Elphie's abdication had spread and they were all pleased that the reactions to it were mainly favorable. After lunch, they took the long, scenic way back to the palace. They rode through the countryside on back roads, going through several small villages and enclaves, getting more of a glimpse at the coronation excitement.

X

Elphie and Nessa had lunch with the Ministers, dotting the Is and crossing the Ts, as Harluc called it then went to the Ceremonial Chambers for one last rehearsal. Even though the long, tedious run through was mainly focused on Nessa, it did not take long before she was griping and Elphie glad that she was still governor for a few more hours and could excuse herself.

"Elphaba dear, do you have a moment?" Elphie heard Nanny's voice and turned.

"Certainly Nanny. Would you like to go somewhere and sit?" Elphie smiled.

"I would." Nanny said as she took Elphie's proffered arm.

"You are leaving tomorrow morning?" Nanny asked casually as they walked towards a nearby reception parlor.

"Yes, very early so we can get back to Shiz and have time to get resettled." Elphie said as she nodded to the guard that had been following them before going into the parlor and shutting the door.

"I saw you kissing your fiancée this morning." Nanny said, getting right to it as she settled in a chair.

"Nanny, I'm sorry, I didn't know that anyone was…" Elphie stammered, blushing deeply.

"Now child, I didn't tell you that to chastise or embarrass you. In a way, I'm glad I witnessed it. It was the tender, respectful kiss of two people who love, honor and have a deep connection to one another." Nanny said and Elphie looked at her in astonishment.

"Don't look at me that way Elphaba. It is not like Nanny hasn't been kissed in that manner herself." Nanny chuckled.

"I'm glad that you spoke to Samion and Gwenot." Elphie managed to say when she had recovered.

"They are very nice people and extremely devoted to you. That I approve of. I still can't condone your unusual sexual proclivity, but it is only one part of what appears to be a wonderful, productive life. You are happy, safe and loved. In the grand scheme of things, that is what is important. I will let the fundamentalists like your father battle out the particulars. I might not approve of your same gender romantic inclination, but I will not vilify you or your chosen one because of it. Enjoy your life child, you've earned it." Nanny said sincerely.

"Thank you Nanny. And thank you for talking to Shell as you did." Elphie said feeling overwhelmed.

"Shell knows my thoughts on the subject, as well as your father's and Nessa's. But he is old enough to form his own conclusions. He is also strong-willed and very intelligent, just like his sister. He'll be just fine. And he still has Nanny to look after him." Nanny smiled.

"I know."

"Good, now I need to go and help Nessa get ready for her big night. She insisted on a dress with a train and how to fit it in her chair is driving her attendants to distraction." Nanny chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll manage Nanny, you always do." Elphie smiled as she helped the older woman up.

"I do at that, don't I." Nanny chuckled as they walked to the door.

"Thank you again Nanny." Elphie said and kissed Nanny's cheek before opening the door.

"You're welcome dear. Now you go on and get yourself ready. I'm sure this nice young man will be happy to escort me back to the Chambers." Nanny smiled. The guard looked at Elphie and Elphie nodded so the guard offered Nanny his arm. Elphie watched her walk off trying to process what had just happened. She wasn't sure what she had expected from her nanny, but whatever it was she received it and it added to her growing sense of freedom.

X

"Did I miss her, is she still here?" Glinda asked Devi as she came into her suite.

"She was dressing as of five minutes ago, but you'd best hurry if you want to say hello." Devi smiled.

"Thanks." Glinda said and ran out of the room.

"She is quite a bundle of energy, isn't she?" Devi chuckled to Gwenot.

"She is, always has been and I imagine, will be." Gwenot replied.

"No doubt. Your bath will be ready shortly Mrs. Upland." Devi smiled.

"Elphie it's me." Glinda said as she tapped on the door to Elphie's bedroom then opened it.

"Oh my love, look at you." She breathed as Elphie turned to her, wearing another new tea-length dress. This one was dark navy blue with a high waist and collar. The bodice had pearl buttons and satin pearl colored piping. The same color piping was on hem and waistline of the pleated skirt.

"You are beautiful, just beautiful."

"I still contend that I did not need a new dress."

"You are going to wow them." Glinda smiled as she fussed with the dress a little.

"Unfortunately, I do not have time to mount a proper argument to the contrary. Fruoa will be here any minute." Elphie smiled at the look in her love's eye.

"I'm no longer wearing this dress am I?"

"Elphie! What a thing to say, of course you are. Those pretty pearl buttons are unbuttoned, however." Glinda giggled.

"I see." Elphie said then heard Fruoa announce herself. She kissed Glinda with gusto then left the room.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Glinda asked Fruoa from the doorway of the bedroom.

"That dress is stunning. You look marvelous Elphaba." Fruoa smiled.

"And Fruoa, your ministerial robe looks great, very flattering." Glinda commented.

"Maril had it tailor-made for me as a surprise. It was just delivered fifteen minutes ago." Fruoa chuckled.

"That was so sweet of him." Glinda grinned.

"Under all that military is a little softy, but don't tell him I told you." Fruoa said and Glinda giggled and put her finger to her lips.

Elphie walked Glinda down to her room, indulging her request to quickly model her new dress for Samion Gwenot and Devi before she left to go downstairs.

X

For the second time in two days, the well-dressed group of friends walked down the hallways of Colwen Grounds to the Ceremonial Chambers. They encountered the same things they had the previous day, only on a much grander scale. There were more people, the decorations and room arrangement were more ostentatious and the fanfare that accompanied the seemingly never-ending stream of officials was more official sounding.

At last, everyone was in their seats and settled. Another fanfare announced Elphie and Glinda watched from the same seat she was in the day before as her love walked up on the much larger dais. You could hear a pin drop in the cavernous room as she stepped to the amplifying device.

"Fellow Munchkins, I have served as your governor for the past few weeks. While it has been a very enlightening and educational experience for me, it cannot be a permanent one. In the interest of doing what is best for Munchkinland, I formally abdicate my position as Eminent Thropp to my sister, Nessarose. She is young, but has a natural talent for leadership and has been studying and training diligently. She has my full confidence. In order to maintain continuity and tradition I will reclaim the title and responsibilities of the Heir Apparent before returning to Shiz University." Elphie said confidently and clearly.

"Your Eminence, is this a declaration made of your own free will." Harluc asked in his role of First Minister.

"It is. As my last official act as governor I enjoin you to accept and anoint Nessarose, Thropp Fourth Descending as the Eminent Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland in my stead and grant me the title of Heir Apparent." Elphie said.

"As you wish Your Eminence. It is so ordered and entered into the official history of our land." Harluc said and smiled at Elphaba who then went and sat in the smaller of the two throne type chairs. She caught Glinda's eyes and smiled at her beaming love.

Nessa was introduced and given the oath with proper pomp and ceremony, but Glinda was barely aware of any of it. Her eyes remained on Elphie the entire time. When it was over Nessa was wheeled through the cheering crowd as confetti fell from the ceiling.

An hour later at the coronation ball, Her Excellency, Elphaba was announced and after some perfunctory mingling, she joined her friends and family in the part of the ballroom they had claimed as their own. For three hours they danced among themselves, virtually ignored by most everyone. They enjoyed the atmosphere, the music the food and drinks, taking full advantage of the situation knowing they would be poor University students again soon enough. Elphie went off with Harluc on a few occasions to meet someone, Fruoa came to have a dance with Mr. Kwenyo and Glinda requested a dance with Maril. When Harluc brought Elphie back he said that there was no need for her to stay, and they could leave whenever they wished, so they did. Forty- five minutes later, Mr. Kwenyo had been given a proper goodbye, Glinda had been thoroughly kissed several times and she and Elphie were on their way to join the others in the common area. They walked in on a laughing conversation about who saw whom doing what at the ball.

After a few rousing choruses of 'for she is no longer governor' the gang settled down and just talked, reliving their visit to Munchkinland.

X

"I beg your pardon, Your Excellency, but Major Losait is here to see you." Ghilum said from the edge of the conversation area.

"Of course Ghilum." Elphie said as she stood up.

"Is there a problem Maril?" Elphie said nervously.

"Not at all. Harluc and Fruoa were not free to join me, but they thought that you and your friends might like one last adventure before you leave tomorrow morning." Maril smiled.

"Ooooh, what sort of adventure?" Glinda bubbled.

"Well Mr. Kwenyo told them that you all were very intrigued with the story of the medallion, so Harluc thought that you might like to see where it was found." Maril said.

"Oh boy, would we!" Glinda bounced happily and her sentiments were echoed by everyone else, even Elphie.

"Then it is off to the catacombs we go." Maril said.

"The catacombs, that sounds so intriguing." Dani said.

Maril gave them some instructions on their safety as they walked to where they would enter the subterranean part of the palace. Once they were on the stone stairs, several guards handed the men a torch and one was assigned to stay with Elphie and Glinda.

They made their way carefully down the curved steps commenting on how it was like the ones in books they had read or fables they had heard. Once they were down, Maril took them to the small room where the medallion had been located and moved the stone that opened the niche where it had been hidden for decades. Everyone was impressed and very excited.

"Now, I can't let you wander at will, but you can explore some. I have placed guards at entrances to passageways that are off limits. There are several rooms to explore and many hidden niches in the walls to find, or so I'm told. Have fun." Maril chuckled, mainly at Glinda who was bouncing with delight.

With torches as their only light source, the friends looked around the room they were in, speculating as to what it had been used for. As they moved into the hallway, they explored the stone walls, complete with mold, spider webs and creepy crawling things and wove tales of hidden treasure, spies, illicit liaisons and other intrigues. Through their chuckles at some of the more outlandish stories, they searched for anything that looked like a latch or lever, eventually spreading out and going in different directions. After about fifteen minutes, a squeal that echoed caused everyone to regroup to see what was going on.

"Sorry everyone. Hy jumped out of that closet and scared me to death." Loma grinned.

"But look what I found." Hyrut said as he moved one of the stones in the wall to reveal a passageway.

"Let's go." He said enthusiastically.

"Sorry sir, but I can't allow you to go in there. We didn't even know it was here and can't be sure it is safe."

"I found a real secret tunnel?" Hyrut said.

"You did." Maril smiled then Glinda and Loma screamed and ran out of the room as a rat ran out of the opening and right passed them. Elphie and Hyrut ran after them with the others following behind as Maril quickly shut the tunnel entrance then the closet door.

For another hour or so the exploration continued. A few hidden and empty niches were found and more stories concocted to fill them. Beliea and Elphie were the first to give up the quest, going back over to the stairs with a torch carrying guard to watch. Manif soon joined them, then Hyrut. Another squeal sent Glinda, with Dani on her heels running to join them a short time later.

"I thought there was a spider in my hair." Glinda explained sheepishly and Elphie indulged her by checking, while Hyrut and Beliea went to drag in the last two stragglers.

X

All the way back to the common area, the friends chatted about being allowed such a wonderful treat. They thanked Maril profusely and were assured that Harluc and Fruoa would be seeing them off in the morning, so they could thank them too.

"All right you all, we have a whole long trip tomorrow to come up with ideas for the book of intrigue that Loma seems bound and determined to write." Manif said after half an hour of comparing notes on the catacombs.

"True. And think how exciting if we add magic to the mix." Loma said and Glinda started to comment.

"This is going to provide us all with stories to tell of kids and grandkids, but Manif is right, it is very late and we need to be up very early." Dani said.

"You heard the lady, off you go. Get some actual sleep, we leave at daybreak." Manif said with melodramatic authority. After goodnight hugs and some more congratulations for Elphie, everyone obeyed the edict and went to bed.

"So how does it feel Elphie, knowing this is all behind you now." Glinda asked after several long kisses in the tunnel.

"Ask me tomorrow, in the carriage, when it is literally behind me."Elphie said with a grin then captured Glinda's lips in a searing kiss.


	51. Chapter 51

As Elphie walked out of the library she looked at the big pendulum clock that was in the corner, it was a quarter after four in the morning. In forty-five minutes valets, maids and a butler would be waking up her friends, Devi would be waking her future parents in law and she would, hopefully, be waking Glinda with soft kisses. As she walked up the back stairs, she looked down at the hand towel sized pink satin sheet and the two tiny pink satin cushions in her hand and laughed out loud. Of all the atypical, often outlandish things that she had done during this trip to Colwen Grounds, and in her mind the list of such things was long, using magic to shrink the satin cushions on which she had made love to her fiancé in a hidden room of the library so that they could be transported back to Shiz, was at the top of that list. Elphie placed the items carefully in the bag that contained some of her more important books and the bunny slippers that kept watch over her then closed it and put it with her other bags for the porters to take.

Elphie smiled when she thought about the pout that would form on Glinda's lips when it occurred to her that she forgot to retrieve those very special things, then the look of sheer delight that would replace it when she told her that they were miniaturized, safely packed and ready to go.

"_And my bags aren't the only thing ready to go._" Elphie thought.

Devi had seen to the majority of her things the previous evening, but she had done the office herself after saying goodnight to Glinda. Even though there was no need, Elphie walked through the suite just to take one last look around. On a hunch, she went into the master bedroom and looked in the drawer of the nightstand. Chuckling, she picked up a pair of Glinda's earrings.

"Just like in our room or at home." Elphie smiled as she fingered the whimsical little stars. She remembered them from her love's second visit.

"The corner of the nearest nightstand drawer becomes a repository for any jewelry that impedes hanky panky."

She put the earrings in her pocket and went to look in the bathroom. As she entered, she looked at the knobs on the door and the drawers out of habit. Glinda had a tendency to put hair pulls on them, or drape hair ribbons on them. When they had first become roommates, this had irritated her to no end. Every week, when she would tidy up, she would collect hair pulls and ribbons from knobs, bows that were clipped onto the mirror and other things of that nature that were strewn around and deposit them in the middle of Glinda's bed with a terse remark about maintaining a semblance of order. Now when she tidied up she just put those items in the designated drawer. She had at one time created partitions so each type of item would be neatly stored and easily accessed. This only lasted a few weeks because she discovered that her love would pick a bow or ribbon, discard it, try something else and discard it, over and over, not caring where the discarded items landed in the drawer.

"_We'll keep this little box right here for the plain black hair pulls, okay?"_

Elphie chuckled as she thought of the day those carefully placed partitions were removed.

"You were right Lyndie, a drawer full of mixed up hair accessories did not lead to general room chaos." She said out loud, as she left the bathroom. She was laughing to herself about how her love tried to slip a little bow or a colored pull into her supply when she saw Devi coming from the maid's closet and remembered that she wanted to speak to her.

"Well good morning Elphaba. How did you sleep, or did you sleep at all?" Devi chuckled.

"Good morning Devi. I did not sleep, but it's all right. I'd like to talk to you about something if you have time." Elphie said.

"Certainly Elphaba. What is on your mind?" Devi smiled warmly as she sat down on the sofa.

"First, I'd like to thank you." Elphie said as she settled in a chair.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Glinda, her parents and seeing to it that our friends were well attended to. I'm not sure this whole visit and everything involved with it would have gone as smoothly as it did without you." Elphie smiled.

"It is nice to be appreciated, even when you do something that you love. You are more than welcome." Devi smiled.

"Devi the other thing is about my sister. After what happened with my father, I will not hold it against you if you no longer wish to head Nessa's household staff. He is part of the household." Elphie said.

"I have no intention of resigning my post." Devi said, leaving no room for argument.

"As reprehensible as I find how your father treated Glinda and you as well, I do not hold what he did against your sister. She is a difficult child, and needs decent, tolerant people around her especially given the position that she has assumed." Devi said seriously.

"You are very tolerant. I know that she has given you some troubles already." Elphie said.

"Nothing I can't deal with and quite frankly, nothing unexpected. I've been at this a long time Elphaba, very little fazes me. I know that your sister is now my governor and I will respect her as such. But with your nanny's help, I am learning about her as a person, just as I did with you and I will work with that." Devi said.

"Just as you did for me." Elphie smiled.

"Yes. I will act in her best interest, always. She will settle into this. Eventually we all will. It is a very big change, on many levels. You need not worry about me. I can handle all types, even your father. And I am growing rather fond of your brother, even if he does like to slide on the newly waxed floors in his stocking feet." Devi chuckled.

"He can be what Nanny calls a scamp." Elphie chuckled.

"Boys will be boys. And I can handle those too." Devi laughed.

"Now, I need to go and wake Mr. And Mrs. Upland. I hope your mind is at ease now Elphaba. I know what I am getting into and I am doing so happily." She said as she rose from the sofa.

"It is and thank you." Elphie said as she reached out to hug the woman.

"You're welcome." Devi smiled as she returned the reserved girl's hug.

X

"I want to go over and thank the staff that are attending our friends personally." Elphie said as Glinda changed into her travel clothes.

"Do you wish to go with me?"

"I do, but will there be coffee over there?" Glinda yawned as she tried to buckle her shoe for the third time.

"Allow me." Elphie chuckled as she knelt by the bed to help Glinda with her shoes.

"Yes there will be coffee and sweet breads there. There is a cart with the same out in the main parlor for your parents."

"Thanks Elphie. " Glinda smiled as she kicked her feet a little.

"I'm so glad that we are going home…I mean back to school." Glinda said as she spent a few moments in Elphie's arms.

"I know what you mean.' Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a gentle lingering kiss.

"Now, go brush that adorable sleep tousled hair while I put the last of your things, including these, into your bag." She grinned as she took the earrings out of her pocket.

"I've been looking for those. Where were they?" Glinda said.

"Where all hanky panky interrupting jewelry ends up." Elphie chuckled.

"The nightstand in the other room. Of course." Glinda giggled. After another kiss, she went into the bathroom. Elphie put the earrings, Glinda's nightdress and doll into her small bag and started to take it out to the main room.

"Oh no, Elphie wait! We forgot to get our cushions." Glinda pouted as she hurried out of the bathroom still putting her hair into a ponytail.

"I'll go get them while you talk to the staff. Why are you smiling? You were hoping I'd forget weren't you." Her pout deepened as she looked at Elphie.

"Not at all Lyndie. Our very special cushions and sheet are doll-sized and safely packed away." Elphie said after she kissed her love's pout.

"You remembered…thank you and I apologize. But why were you grinning like you were?" Glinda said with a smile.

"I was just thinking that I knew that you would pout when you remembered that we didn't retrieve them." Elphie chuckled.

"Are you saying that I am predictable?" Glinda said with a happy little huff.

"I would never accuse you of anything so horrible." Elphie chuckled.

"I just know how sensitive you are when it comes to our special things."

"That's better." Glinda grinned.

"We'd best get going, I hear the porters out there." Elphie said.

"Tonight we will be back in our own room, using our own bathroom and sleeping in our own bed." Glinda sighed happily.

"Sharing a bed, I'm not sure that's a good idea. It's a school night you know." Elphie said seriously, but with a merry twinkle in her eye.

"Mean green thing. Just for that, you don't get to select which bed." Glinda replied.

X

"Morning Sis, Morning Glinda." Shell said as he stood up from his spot on the floor where he could see the stairs.

"What are you doing sitting in the hallway?" Elphie asked a little startled. She and Glinda were on their way to the secret passageway entrance.

"I wanted to say goodbye. Nanny said that was okay as long as I didn't bother anyone. I came with her last night to say goodbye to your parents Glinda. They are very nice. Your father said that I was welcome at their house anytime." Shell said with a grin.

"They told me that. My parents think that you are a fine young man. And you are not bothering anyone at all." Glinda smiled.

"Shell about that invitation." Elphie started, but felt Glinda's hand on her back, which reminded her to not overreact.

"Don't worry Sis, look." Shell said and opened the wallet that Mr. Kwenyo had given him to show Elphie the secret compartment.

"I still have all the money you gave me. And we talked last night too. I know I can't just take off to come see you. I'm glad he is on board with you two." Shell said.

"On board?" Elphie asked, confused and Glinda chuckled.

"He means that he is glad that Mr. K approves of our engagement." Glinda smiled.

"I am too." Elphie smiled.

"Shell, listen to me please. If for some reason you feel the need to come visit or go on some other adventure, inform Harluc, Fruoa or even Devi, and let them help. I'm trusting you to not get yourself into trouble with Father."

"I will and I won't. I promise Sis. Don't worry, okay?" Shell chuckled.

"Okay." Elphie smiled.

"Everyone is buzzing about what you did, giving up your title and all. It's good buzz too."

"Talking Elphie." Glinda giggled before Elphie could ask.

"I see. Well I'm glad I'm leaving before I am required to buzz as well." Elphie said and both Glinda and Shell chuckled.

"We have to get going now Shell, but I'm glad that you were waiting to say goodbye. I am also very happy that my engagement is not troubling for you." Elphie smiled.

"Are you kidding, I think it's great. And I get a sister in law." Shell smiled.

"And I get at least one in law that likes me." Glinda chuckled and Shell nodded and laughed. Elphie wasn't sure that she understood the reaction, but since neither one seemed upset about it, she put it away.

"Goodbye Shell, I'm glad that we were able to spend some time together." Glinda smiled and gave the boy a hug.

"Me too. Bye Sis, have fun back at school and being engaged and everything." Shell said then went to hug Elphie.

"Goodbye Shell. I will try to have fun…and everything." Elphie smiled then hugged her brother.

"Now, you should go on back to bed, or at least to your room."

"Yes Your ReExcellencied." Shell laughed then jogged off. Glinda looked at Elphie and broke into a giggle fit.

"Don't you dare tell Manif that." Elphie said sternly and Glinda just laughed harder.

X

"Elphaba, when I first conceived of this idea, about this time last year Fruoa told me flat out that I was out of my mind." Harluc said as he, Elphaba and Fruoa moved away from the chatting and activity that was going on around the carriages.

"Actually that's paraphrasing what I said in a polite way." Fruoa chuckled and Harluc nodded.

"True. But I've been told that before, so I ignored her. I never dreamed that it would happen less than a year after I first approached you with it. I also never dreamed that it would work out as well as it did. I know it cost…"

"Don't Harluc, please. I don't want to go into the 'what it cost me' aspect of this because I've gained my life and the freedom to live it. Everything else doesn't matter." Elphie said.

"Of course. And that you have. You still have to put in an appearance here once or twice a year, but you know that they won't be anything like before." Harluc said.

"I know." Elphie confirmed.

"And Harluc and I are still your advisors and your liaisons." Fruoa said.

"And my friends, I hope." Elphie said.

"That goes without saying. Fruoa and I don't know how to thank you for any of this, so we decided not to try. And we want no thanks from you." Harluc said.

"Thank you for that. I have no idea how to either." Elphie smiled.

"But there is something that I want to ask you. But I need Glinda here."

"Of course." Fruoa smiled and Elphie went to get her love, who came over bouncing and grinning.

"Did they accept?" Glinda bubbled.

"I thought that I would let you my sweet." Elphie smiled and Glinda wiggled with glee.

" Elphie and I would like to invite you both to our engagement party. Maril too, of course and Devi, but we didn't know if she would think that's improper or not. We don't know exactly when it will be yet, but this spring or summer is a safe bet." Glinda said happily.

"I accept and I can't wait." Harluc said.

"Same for me and Maril." Fruoa replied and Glinda gave her then Harluc a hug.

"And we will assure Devi, if she wishes to attend, that it is proper."

"Oh boy!"

"Same for me." Elphie chuckled.

"And one other thing. Thank you for arranging that little excursion last night." Elphie said.

"Yes, thank you! We had so much fun, Hyrut found a hidden tunnel that Maril didn't even know about. And a rat came out." Glinda bubbled.

"Goodness, sounds exciting and scary." Fruoa laughed and Glinda nodded.

"Would it be possible for Maril to take Shell down there on his next visit?" Elphie asked.

"Oh, what a grand idea he'd love it, and he could make a map. He enjoys doing that, and he is quite good." Glinda said excitedly.

"He does possess a talent for drawing maps." Elphie agreed.

"I will arrange it. Exploring and mapping out the entire catacomb system would be very beneficial actually. When things settle down, I'll get a team of experts together, including the Thropp Fifth Descending." Harluc smiled.

"He will love that. Thank you." Elphie smiled. They talked about the idea for a bit then Fruoa noticed Maril looking at them impatiently.

"I think he wants us to wind this up." Fruoa chuckled.

"My apologies Maril." Elphie smiled after they joined the others and Maril smiled back.

"We just need to get you all underway." Maril said.

"I understand."

"May I please have your attention, I'd like to review." Maril addressed the chatting group of people. There were also guards, footmen and pages so he used formal means of address.

"The Uplands and Her Excellency will be riding in one carriage and the rest of you will be riding in another as far as the Crossroads Inn. We've arranged for you all to have breakfast together there. After that, Mr. and Mrs. Upland will be taken into the Emerald City and Her Excellency, Miss Upland and their friends will be riding together in a large, non-official carriage back to Shiz by way of the shortcut."

"Is avoiding the Emerald City still necessary?" Elphie asked.

"Yes, Your Excellency. Not forever, just until things settle down a bit." Maril said.

"All right then." Elphie said and Maril nodded.

"All of the luggage is going together in a covered cart and will be sorted out at the Crossroads Inn. Any questions?"

"Are you going with us to Shiz?" Glinda asked.

"I am." Maril smiled.

"Goody." Glinda grinned.

Maril took his drivers and guards aside while the remaining luggage was loaded and everyone said goodbye to Fruoa, Harluc and Devi. The cart with the baggage left first followed by an official palace carriage with Dani, Manif, Gotero, Beliea, Hyrut and Loma. Because Glinda was extra sniffly, her goodbyes took the longest, but soon she and Elphie were safely in another official carriage with her parents, and on their way.

Elphie was quiet during the ride to the main gate and Glinda could feel something very strongly from her, but could not discern what it was. When they were through the main gate, Elphie tapped on the little sliding door behind her and asked Maril to stop the carriage.

"Did you forget something Elphaba?" Maril asked after he opened the door of the carriage.

"No but I'd like to get out for a moment." Elphie said.

"Elphie?" Glinda said concerned.

"It's all right my precious. I'll be right back." Elphie said then accepted Maril's help out of the carriage.

She started to walk towards the slowly closing gate and Maril tried to go with her, but she waved him back. When the guards saw her coming they stopped what they were doing and bowed, then looked at Maril in confusion. Maril gave them the signal to continue and they did. Elphie went right up to the gate and watched as the two large metal frames moved towards each other. She heard the loud clang as they came together and looked up at the large ornate script C on one and G on another and thought about the times that she had heard that clang before.

"Always when I was coming in, being locked in. Of being…it doesn't really matter anymore." Elphie said quietly to herself.

"But I never heard it as I left. Now I have." Elphie stood there for a moment more, smiling then she started to chuckle.

Glinda had been watching Elphie through the little window confused and concerned. She watched her tense posture start to relax as the gate closed then heard the faint sounds of her chuckle. Elphie waved to her as she walked back and Glinda could feel her amusement and none of whatever it was that she had felt from her before.

"Are you ready to continue on now Elphaba?" Glinda heard Maril ask.

"I am Maril and thank you for indulging me." She heard her love respond. Her voice sounded relaxed and confident.

"I'm sorry for the delay, I'm ready to go now." Elphie smiled as she got back into the carriage.

"Did you get what you needed darling?" Gwenot smiled as Elphie got settled.

"I did. Now all of this is truly behind me." Elphie said with an enigmatic smile, but said no more. Glinda knew that she could find out what had happened later and was just pleased that Elphie was calm and for whatever reason, very amused.

X

During the trip to the Crossroads Inn, the occupants of the first carriage slept and those in the second carriage talked. Glinda happily told her parents about their adventure in the catacombs the previous night and about saying goodbye to Shell. They talked about formally inviting him to visit Upland Manor at some point. Elphie told them about her talk with Devi and they talked about what a marvel she was. They talked about the various celebratory activities and whom they met there, as well as about Colwen Grounds in general, including Harluc and Fruoa. They talked about when the girls could come home again and about their engagement party. They decided on the last weekend of their first intercession, before summer session started. Glinda was a giddy mess, talking about getting the plans underway during spring recess and buying new formal wear for the occasion then started to cry a little when she remembered that Byjon wouldn't be there. By the time they reached the Crossroads Inn, Glinda was giddy with excitement again because she knew that her friend would be there in spirit, applauding as they danced their engagement dance.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" Glinda chirped as she got out of the carriage.

"Neither can I." Elphie smiled then brushed Glinda's fingers before they walked into the Inn.

X

The group of friends was outside the Inn, helping the drivers sort out the luggage when the others arrived. Maril sent the guards that were with him to help then went to go check on the situation inside.

"The private room we reserved for you all is ready and there are not too many people in there." Maril said when he returned five minutes later.

"And the Innkeeper is very excited that you are here again Elphaba. His name is Bujilo." He added and Elphie nodded.

Elphie entered the Inn with Maril by her side, Glinda and her parents behind her and the rest of her friends trailing behind. She was expecting the reactions she received and even the enthusiastic greetings from the Innkeeper and they did not bother her nearly as much as they had in the past.

"Thank you Bujilo for accommodating my friends and me. I appreciate it." Elphie smiled pleasantly as she shook the man's hand.

"It is my pleasure Your Excellency. Everything is set up for you, if you'll follow me."

The man led them into the room and seated Elphie at the head of the large rectangular table while Maril sat Glinda and the other men sat their partners.

"I'll be right outside." Maril said quietly to Elphie before he left.

"I thought that we would serve you all a hearty family style breakfast, if that is to your liking Your Excellency." Bujilo said.

"I think that sounds very nice, thank you." Elphie smiled and the man bowed and left.

"Why can't you be this pleasant when we dine together?" Manif quipped.

"Why can't you?" Elphie retorted and the gang chuckled.

"Save it for the ride to Shiz you two." Glinda giggled.

"I have something better."

"Lyndie, wait just a bit, please." Elphie smiled as some servers came in with coffee juice, milk and cider.

Not too long after that, platters of fluffy scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, gravy, cheese grits, breakfast potatoes and fruit were placed on the table. As they were passed around and everyone filled their plates, Glinda told them about the engagement party. The majority of the rest of the conversation centered on that as well as Dani and Manif's wedding plans which were now set for the very end of summer.

Gwenot and Samion enjoyed listening to the teasing, ideas and general banter among the group of friends. They offered some unsolicited advice, that was readily accepted and even answered some questions. The conversations naturally segued into Elphie's abdication party and the ball. That is what they were talking about when Gwenot gently said that she and Samion needed to get underway again and the rest agreed that they should too,

After freshening up and Elphie sincerely thanking the Innkeeper everyone gathered outside to say goodbye to Samion and Gwenot. After her friends had a chance to talk to Samion, Elphie pulled him aside.

"Samion, Glinda told me that you had a talk with my father." Elphie said.

"Well talk might be stretching it a bit, but yes. I knew I would never have another chance to tell him how very special you are to our family and how we are very glad that you are a part of it." Samion smiled.

"After what he did to Glinda…"

"No Elphaba, that is all over and done. None of us is the worse for wear, and I saw with my own two eyes the lengths that you would go to in order to protect my daughter."

"Like you protected me." Elphie said quietly.

"So you'll fit right into this protective bunch." Samion chuckled and opened his arms. Elphie accepted his hug and held him tightly, almost afraid to let go.

"Elphie, you're hogging the daddy." Glinda giggled as she skipped over to where they were.

"My apologies." Elphie smiled as she let Samion go.

"I have an ample supply of hugs Galindadoodle." Samion said and embraced his daughter.

Elphie thanked, hugged and kissed Gwenot, holding on to her as she had Samion. Glinda and her father came back over and they shared some loving parting words and more hugs before Samion helped his sniffly daughter and future daughter in law into their carriage. When Samion and Gwenot were in theirs and were on there way the large carriage left as well.

"Ah well, back to the hum drum, work a day life of a University student." Manif chuckled.

"I can't wait." Elphie smiled.

X

"Welcome back, no longer Governor green girl." Glinda read with delight off of the makeshift banner that was up in their room.

"And he promised that he would take a teasing hiatus." Elphie smiled.

"Yes, but this was before he made that promise. I like it, it's colorful." Glinda giggled as Elphie put their carry on bags down.

"We can keep it if you wish but do something with it before Norven gets here with our bags." Elphie said.

"Oh yeah, the green girl thing." Glinda chuckled then waved her wand and the banner disappeared moments before Norven and another porter arrived.

Soon, Elphie's trunk and many different sized bags were brought into the room and Norven had welcomed Elphie back. Maril had talked with the porter and was satisfied that everything was well with Elphie's return to her room and Shiz in general. Since no one knew when she would be arriving, he didn't expect problems, but was always cautious. He also was aware that his prolonged presence would draw attention so after some very sincere goodbyes and thank yous he left to take Manif and Dani to Granny Kima's.

"That must have been what he was smirking about when he told me last words were easy to get when you're smart." Elphie chuckled as Glinda chanted the banner back.

"And look, someone must have tidied up, it's not dusty or anything. How sweet." Glinda smiled then sighed happily as Elphie took her into her arms, held her for several long beats, then kissed her.

"I have a plan." Elphie said as she led Glinda to her comfy chair and settled her on her lap.

"I love it already." Glinda grinned after Elphie kissed her again.

"I've missed this so much." Glinda sighed as she snuggled close, feeling Elphie's arms around her.

"I have too my sweet, I have too." Elphie said and they stayed quietly that way, softly kissing and caressing each other's cheeks for quite awhile.

"That was part one of the plan." Elphie said after gazing into Glinda's eyes, drinking in the love she saw there.

"So far so good. I can't wait for the rest."

"Part two then. I am going to draw you a steamy bath so you can soak away the trip and I am going to unpack only the very essentials then bathe as well. After that I will go to the café to get us some lunch and we will spend the rest of the afternoon doing whatever you like…well almost whatever." Elphie chuckled.

"I like that plan." Glinda grinned and gave Elphie a very nice kiss.

"Part three will begin with an early dinner at Tyuron's." Elphie said.

"Oh boy!"

"Then back here, where we will get ready for tomorrow, get ready for bed then hanky panky until you get sleepy. We'll get an early start at it since you were up late last night, early this morning and something tells me you are in no mood to waste time with a nap." Elphie said with a laugh.

"I love you, I just do." Glinda said and shifted so that she could wrap her arms around Elphie and hold her close.

Elphie drew Glinda's bath and assisted her with disrobing, granting her request for happy breasts, with extra happy. She savored every little sigh, and wiggle as she kissed all over each breast slowly and tenderly, before assisting her love into the tub with promises of more to come.

They talked as Elphie unpacked the essentials and while she bathed. Glinda kept her bath water hot magically and was just getting dressed when Elphie returned with a light lunch. They made a picnic on Glinda's bed and acted out her idea of a café where there are no utensils and you have to feed each other or steal morsels from the other's plate. There was as much laughing as there was eating and it was hard to tell that they had just returned from Colwen Grounds.

After the lunch things were cleaned up, a merry game of kiskle tag ensued followed by upbeat dancing and other sorts of fun. They spent hours soaking in one another's laughs and playfulness, relishing each tickle, dance misstep and stolen kiss. They didn't talk about how much they needed this sort of reconnection because they didn't have to. They knew they were both catching up and stocking up, so they made good use of their time until Glinda wanted to go to dinner.

X

"Well, well Elphaba, welcome back my friend." Tyuron said happily, when he saw Glinda and Elphie come into the café.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be back." Elphie said after accepting a light hug.

"Uliko will be thrilled." Tyuron grinned as he led them to a booth.

"I'll be right back."

"You are back now? No more governing?" Uliko said with no preamble when he arrived at the booth a few minutes later.

"No more governing." Elphie smiled.

"Good. That's not for you." Uliko said seriously.

"I make a good meal."

"I can't wait to see what he brings. We've missed you both." Glinda smiled.

"And we have missed you two as well." Tyuron said then left to tend to some new customers.

"Lyndie, I want you to know that I am aware that all of this is liable to catch up with me and I fully intend for us to talk together to Chaxi this week. But right now, I am…"

"Being Elphaba, Medicinal Chemistry Advanced Scholar and Top Student. I know Elphie. We are back where we belong, well one of the places we belong, and can be what we are. I understand. I love you."

"And I you." Elphie smiled.

They enjoyed a superb meal of grilled fish and talked on and off with Tyuron and Uliko about their trip. Uliko gave them a pat on the back before they left, making Glinda sniffle. They walked back slowly, enjoying the sights and sounds of their campus, their home.

X

"I'm really ready for part three and I have an idea." Glinda said as soon as they were back in their room.

"It's your evening my sweet, but let's get ready for tomorrow first." Elphie smiled.

"I know I know, just hurry." Glinda grinned and went to put on some upbeat music. In no time, books and other materials were gathered and clothes were laid out.

"Now, what is your idea Lyndie?" Elphie chuckled as Glinda triumphantly and melodramatically closed her book bag.

"Silk and satin night, modified school night version." Glinda giggled as she got their black and white nightdresses from the wardrobe.

"We have a modified version?" Elphie smiled as she took her white satin nightgown from her grinning love.

"We will after tonight." Glinda chuckled.

"You know the routine." She added then kissed Elphie before skipping away with her black silk gown in her hand.

Elphie did know the routine and found herself anticipating it more than she ever had. She changed, put on soft music, turned off the lights, lit their candle, sparkled the ceiling then sat in her chair. She was barely settled when she saw her love framed in the doorway looking more beautiful than ever. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them, wanting to have that moment again. After a few beats she rose from her chair and made her way slowly over to Glinda. On her way, she conjured a white Gillikin rosebud, chanting it to open only after they were both holding it. Without taking her eyes off of Glinda, she put her ring back on her finger then held out her hand so Glinda could do the same.

After a long, intricate kiss, they danced. They danced slow waltzes and tangos or merely held each other and swayed, kissing, caressing and telling each other how much they loved and cherished this time. During a long involved kiss, they moved into the blue chair and settled in to a variety of kisses, caresses and gazes. It was nothing new, nothing they hadn't done before. They didn't experiment and Glinda did not try to sneak anything. It was the sort of familiar intimacy that they relished and needed. It was a long time before they moved over to the bed, but they did so without breaking stride.

"Elphie this was perfect, so perfect." Glinda said after they took their time intertwining under the covers of Elphie's bed.

"For me too. Lyndie whatever happens this week, remember this time. I love you and need you in every way. And I promise you that this weekend we will do something special, no books or makeup work. Okay?"

"Okay." Glinda said then drew Elphie into a searing kiss that lasted in one form or another for the next half an hour.

"You're sleepy." Elphie chuckled after some gentle cooling down kisses, the last of which turned into a stifled yawn.

"I know, but I like kissing you." Glinda grinned and kissed Elphie again.

"I like kissing you too." Elphie smiled.

"Will our special weekend have kissing?" Glinda giggled as they started the drawn out process of shifting into a more comfortable sleep position.

"Lots and lots, caresses too, with a high probability of very happy breasts." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh boy, they are excited already." Glinda giggled.

"So I can tell." Elphie laughed as she brushed her fingers over Glinda's silk covered breasts while she settled into a snuggle.

They effortlessly transitioned their caresses and kisses into usual bedtime ones; talking about how nice it was to be back in their own bed.

"Elphie." Glinda said a few beats after their goodnights and I love yous.

"What my precious girl?" Elphie smiled expecting her to ask for a song.

"What happened at the gate that amused you so?"

"Oh that." Elphie chuckled and explained to Glinda about wanting to hear the clang.

"I was amused because I could imagine myself slamming that gate shut, like you used to slam doors. It was completely silly, but I saw it and it was satisfying. Slamming the door behind me as I left in one last act of I'm not sure what, because I'd never slammed a door." Elphie chuckled.

"A retroactive act of defiance. You had a belated temper tantrum and slammed the door on Colwen Grounds, I love it!" Glinda bubbled.

"I guess so. It amused me and it was fun to imagine, even briefly."

"And now you are back where you belong. Lying right beside me, telling me fun things before bed." Glinda giggled.

"Right where I belong." Elphie agreed

X

END OF PART ONE


	52. Chapter 52

Part 2

_She was running her hand over Elphie's soft green breast gently teasing the most sensitive part with her fingers before teasing it with her tongue. The sensation, coupled with her love's caresses and soft moans felt so good, so natural and safe. It also fueled her desire. As her kisses slowly made their way up her heated chest, neck and over her cheek towards one ear, her fingers were making their way to the other. Her whispered I love you was interrupted by banging on the door and Frex's harsh, vicious threats. She sat bolt upright…_

Glinda woke up screaming and flailing, scaring Elphie and nearly hitting her in the face.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said trying to orient and catch Glinda's hands.

"He's going to take you away Elphie, away from me." Glinda sobbed.

"Glinda you're dreaming, shhhhhhhhh." Elphie said as calmly and soothingly as she could, given that her heart was racing, she was trembling and she was trying not to panic.

"It was just a dream my sweet." She cooed, pulling Glinda to her and gently rubbing her back.

"I'm here, no one is taking me anywhere."

"Tell me what frightened you so my precious girl." Elphie said when Glinda was oriented and a little calmer.

"We were making love, in the library I think, and your father came to take you away. He was banging on the door and saying awful things. He was going to take you away." Glinda said, still crying.

"No one can take me away Lyndie, no one. Especially not my father." Elphie said gently.

"It seemed so real Elphie, I saw you, felt you, smelled you, tasted you then heard him. It was awful, just awful." Glinda said as her tears slowed and she pressed herself closer to Elphie.

"But it is over now. I am here with you. By your side, right where I belong and right where I will always be." Elphie said as she caressed Glinda's face.

"The dream is over, but maybe he will…"

"No." Elphie said gently but firmly as she cradled Glinda's face in her hands.

"He will not and cannot do anything. For one thing, he has disowned me and wouldn't waste his time. And for another, I would never leave you and would not allow anyone, anyone at all to force me away." She said in a soft, confident voice as she looked into her love's still frightened eyes.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Glinda said then Elphie kissed her softly.

"Really okay?"

"It was just a dream and your father can't take you away from me. No one can." Glinda sniffled.

"That's correct. You are stuck with me, beastly behavior and all." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda one of their slow, deliberate, reassuring kisses.

"Feeling better now?" Elphie smiled when Glinda finally finished the kiss.

"Yeah, but I hate nightmares." Glinda said and Elphie kissed her forehead.

"I do to. Do you think you can go back to sleep now Lyndie? You still have some time before you need to get ready for classes." Elphie said and Glinda shifted so that she could see their mantle clock.

"I'd rather just stay here in your arms and talk then have breakfast with you before you go. You were going to get up in a little while anyway, weren't you?" Glinda asked.

"Yes but… I'd like that." Elphie said changing her thought mid-sentence because she thought that she knew what was going on.

"You're feeling insecure aren't you my precious girl?"

"A little, I think." Glinda said. They shifted into a sitting up snuggle the Elphie kissed Glinda again with a great deal of care and tenderness.

"Lyndie, I am sorry that you had a nightmare." Elphie said after some quiet cuddling in the dim light of the room.

"And I'm sorry that I did not let you go home for a few days, to regroup. It was selfish of me."

"Elphie, you are nowhere close to selfish." Glinda said.

"I can't help but feel that I am, in this situation." Elphie replied.

"My love, think about this for a minute. If I had felt really strongly about going home, our little tiff would not have been so little. And Momsie would have intervened if she thought for an instant that it was what either of us truly needed. And last, I more than likely would have had this nightmare no matter where I was." Glinda said as she caressed Elphie's hand.

"And one more last. Getting back into a routine is the best thing for us. I am convinced of that. We will handle whatever repercussions that arise as they do."

"I just hate that it affected you. And I know that there is no honest way to have prevented it, but still." Elphie sighed.

After another reassuring kiss, they talked in soft quite tones that seemed appropriate for the early morning hour. The conversation focused on acknowledging that because of all that had gone on, they hadn't really talked enough about what they might face, emotionally, once they were away from Colwen Grounds and everything started to settle. Elphie talked about the sense of relief that she felt at having told her father and that all of the governor stuff was behind her. Glinda admitted that she didn't think that she would feel so insecure because she was glad it was over and done too. They agreed that they really had no idea what would crop up because so many major things had happened and that it was probably best to not expect to feel anything in particular, good or bad.

They talked in bed, as they were getting ready and over breakfast. Even though they covered a lot and both of them felt better, Glinda was still feeling just a little bit insecure and she wasn't sure why.

"My sweet, I want you to do something." Elphie said as they were walking together towards the Sorcery Building.

"What Elphie?" Glinda asked looking expectantly at her love.

"I want you to go see Beliea sometime today and set up an extra appointment with Chaxi this week." Elphie said.

"I was sort of thinking the same thing. Apparently we could use it." Glinda smiled.

"I'll come if at all possible and will defiantly be at my standing session, but you go, please. We are both going to be so busy and I don't want you to feel like…" Elphie said.

"I'll do it Elphie, don't worry. I got what I needed from you this morning. I'm okay. I'm going to miss you today and I'd give anything to be with you when you check in with ole Horrible, but I'm just going to do what I need to do and wait to hear the wonderful story over dinner." Glinda grinned.

"Thank you again, by the way for not pressing that point." Elphie smiled.

"I learned my lesson on that with Fruoa, but I will demand details." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm good with details." Elphie smiled.

"I'll see you this evening." She said as her eyes locked with Glinda's and they said a practiced, silent, 'I love you'.

"Eat lunch Elphie." Glinda said firmly, waggling her finger at Elphie before heading up the steps.

"I will Lyndie." Elphie said, mimicking the firmness of Glinda's voice and her finger waggle. Glinda giggled then hurried the rest of the way up the steps. Elphie smiled, storing that giggle away, so that she could hear it while talking to Madame Morrible.

X

Elphie closed the door to the Headmistress's office trying to contain her smile until she was out of the anteroom. Once out in the hallway she grinned broadly, knowing that even though the meeting had been brief, it would be a nice story to tell Glinda over dinner.

She walked quickly across the campus, liking the familiar sights of students on their way to classes, or talking in groups. When she got to the Science Building, she stopped inside the doorway and looked around.

"Welcome home Elphaba." She said softly then headed down the hallway to her chief advisors office to check in.

"Well welcome back Elphaba." Professor Thiol smiled as he came out into his outer office to greet Elphie.

"Good morning Professor. I hope that I am not disturbing you." Elphie said a little shyly.

"Not at all, not at all, Please come in." The man said as he gestured that Elphie should go into his office.

"So is this an official visit from the Munchkin governor or do we have our Top Student back?" He chuckled as he followed Elphie into his office.

"Not an official visit." Elphie smiled as she accepted her advisor's invitation to sit.

"I am finished with my obligations there and am more than ready to be a Medicinal Chemistry student again."

"Excellent. But from the reports that I received, you never stopped being a student. Your tutor from Emerald College was very impressed with your abilities." Professor Thiol smiled.

"He was very helpful. My advisors there scheduled me ample time to do my reading and assignments, but unfortunately I was unable to go to the lab at the college." Elphie said.

"I know, but we can get you caught up with your laboratory assignments. I have been getting a make up schedule ready for you for the past couple of days. Paszor informed me that you would be returning sometime this week. Are you ready to go over it?" Professor smiled.

"Yes sir, I'm ready." Elphie said with a hint of excitement.

X

"It sounds as though you are learning how to use your tools effectively, including being aware of situations in which you could become overwhelmed. Explaining to people who are in a position to help you is also very good." Dr. Bikloam said as she made some notes. Glinda had been meeting with her for a couple of hours explaining the empathic situations that she had encountered and how she handled them. More now than she ever had, the senior empath felt that her charge was leaving something out.  
"Some things are getting easier to block and filter, but crowds, especially emotional ones are still a problem." Glinda said. She hadn't told her advisor about every empathic issue that she had encountered or about her main way of centering and that bothered her a little bit. She just wasn't sure if it would be wise to tell Dr. Bikloam even if she did trust her. She decided that she would put that on the list of things to talk to Chaxi about.

"So do you think you are ready to see what you need to do to make up your class work." Dr. Bikloam asked.

"Oh yes. I know that from an academic standpoint, staying gone a whole week was not a good idea, but from a me standpoint, it was very important. I'll work very hard to catch up." Glinda said sincerely.

"That's good to hear. Now, let's go talk to your professors and see what needs to be done." Dr. Bikloam said.

X

"Hello my sweet, I apologize for being late." Elphie said as she came into their room, expecting a lecture or a pout. But Glinda was so involved in her make up assignments that she did not even realize that Elphie was late.

"Elphie! Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled as she looked up from her book then jumped out of her chair to give Elphie a big hug after Elphie put her books onto the table.

"I didn't realize that it was so late. I've been busy."

"I have as well. Shall we share our days over dinner?" Elphie smiled as she savored the feel of Glinda's arms around her neck.

"Uh-huh." Glinda murmured into Elphie's shoulder.

"But first…" She grinned as she pulled Elphie over to her chair. She gently pushed her down then straddled her legs. The next fifteen minutes started with another hug and a series of soft kisses and ended when Glinda had to choose between going to dinner and taking a lukewarm bath.

"Dinner was a very good choice my sweet." Elphie chuckled as they washed up.

"Thank you. I know I need to keep my libido in check this week." Glinda said and Elphie chuckled and arched her eyebrow.

"What? You're not the only one who got an A in Psychology Miss Thropp."

"And our professor would be pleased that you are applying what you learned outside of class." Elphie chuckled at the look in Glinda's face.

"Do you want to tell him how, or should I?" Glinda giggled.

"Why don't we put that on hold why we focus on our majors." Elphie grinned.

"And we should go eat now because…"

"No wait." Glinda interrupted.

"I get to say it this time." She grinned.

"Be my guest my precious." Elphie chuckled in amusement.

"Elphie, we should get on down to dinner so we can have time to share our days before I have to go to a study session." Glinda said in her best Elphie voice.

"Oh all right." Elphie said in a nice impression of Glinda's resigned, melodramatic sigh.

"I guess I'll go to the lab, since you are going to be busy anyway."

"I think that is a very good idea my sweet." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's forehead before lapsing into a giggle fit.

X

"Okay, you go first and start with you know who." Glinda giggled as she put a warm buttered roll onto Elphie's plate.

"All right, if you insist." Elphie smiled.

"I insist. Did she grit her teeth when she smiled, like she does when she's pretending that she's happy about something?" Glinda asked then took a bite of her beef and broccoli.

"So hard I could see her jaw twitch, after I told her I was back at school to be a student, not to do anything official." Elphie chuckled.

"I can just see it." Glinda grinned.

"She had hoped that Ambassador Danim would have accompanied me back. She seemed a bit out of sorts when I told her that the woman who had acted on my behalf was now the ambassador." Elphie said.

"I'll bet. She was very condescending to Fruoa." Glinda chuckled.

"I really wasn't in with her very long, but she made it very clear she had been very accommodating as far as my absence was concerned and that I should have checked in with her as soon as I had returned. I acknowledged that and told her that my advisors would be sending an official letter of gratitude to the appropriate administrators. She puffed up a little then waved me away after telling me that all my missed work would have to be made up in a timely fashion." Elphie smiled.

"She is really something. Do you ever wonder how she got her job? I've always assumed that someone owed someone a favor." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie!" Elphie smiled.

"But that is a reasonable thought."

"I left out the more scandalous ones. And believe me there are some very scandalous ones out there." Glinda chuckled.

"I appreciate that." Elphie smiled.

"Now how was the rest of your day my love?" Glinda said as she poured Elphie some more milk.

"Professor Thiol worked out a make-up schedule for me. It's mainly catching up on laboratory work and all that goes with it. But I do need to review class notes, take a few tests and turn in two research papers. Every night this week, I'll be working with some grad students in the lab." Elphie said.

"I didn't hear anything about lunch in there." Glinda said.

"I had lunch with a group of people who briefed me on the demonstration project. I had a fish salad sandwich and some fruit." Elphie smiled.

"Okay then." Glinda replied with a satisfied smile.

"Now how was your day Lyndie? And start with Chaxi." Elphie smiled.

"We have an appointment with her tomorrow after dinner." Glinda said.

"Dinners with you are not possible for me this week, but I will try to be there for at least the last part of the session. I promise." Elphie replied.

"I know Elphie." Glinda smiled and reached for Elphie's hand across the table.

"Let's see, what else. I talked to Dr. Bikloam, met with my professors, went to classes, had lunch with Loma, Gotero and Beliea and studied in the empath room on my off time. Lots of people came in to loan me their notes and quiz me on things and they said they would all week. I'm working with Dani tonight to work on a paper that I need to turn in at the end of the week."

"We are both going to be very busy." Elphie nodded.

"Very. But this weekend is just us, correct?" Glinda said hopefully.

"Well, Professor Thiol wanted me to work in the Project lab on Saturday." Elphie started.

"Elphie, no. You promised!" Glinda huffed.

"And I kept that promise. I told him that I had a previous obligation on Saturday but that I could be there Sunday after lunch." Elphie smiled.

"Oh Elphie, thank you."

"A promise is a promise. I have something in mind, but I need to check something first. When is your last thing on Friday?"

"I was hoping to meet you for dinner." Glinda said.

"A late dinner it is then. Glinda I know this is going to be stressful for us, not just because we won't have time together, but because of the extra school work. But from dinner on Friday to lunch on Sunday, there will be no studying, no books or papers. It will be time for just us." Elphie said.

"I wish that we didn't have to part now, but at least I won't be alone pining away for you." Glinda smiled.

"I'm glad. Pining away with company is probably better." Elphie chuckled.

"It is. Dani doesn't mind if I digress to talk about you." Glinda giggled.

"Remind me to thank her. We need to go now my sweet." Elphie smiled and Glinda made an unhappy, but resigned face.

Elphie gathered their things then pointed to the side door of the dorm and Glinda grinned and followed her in. After looking around Glinda pulled Elphie to the small space under the stairs and gave her a hug, several soft kisses then another hug.

"I love you Elphie, I just do." Glinda whispered.

"And I you. Don't wait up my sweet, promise me." Elphie said.

"I'll try. Bye Elphie." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie another kiss and watched her go. She stood there for a moment, sighed then went to her own study session.

When Elphie came back into the room several hours later, the lights were on, a fire was going in the fireplace, the end of a recording was playing and Glinda was in her nightdress, asleep in her chair. A book was on her lap, her notebook was on the floor and a plate with cake crumbs on it was on the coffee table. Elphie smiled as looked around the room while she removed her cloak. Their clothes were laid out and Glinda's books were ready to go. Elphie got her own book satchel ready then took a quick bath. She turned down Glinda's bed, turned off the lights then went to rouse her love.

"Lyndie my precious girl." Elphie said quietly as she moved Glinda's book then kissed her cheek.

"Come, we are going to bed now."

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said sleepily as Elphie helped her up.

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Glinda to help her shuffle to the bed.

"I was studying." Glinda yawned.

"I saw that." Elphie said as Glinda settled under the covers.

"I'm going to do a new spell tomorrow."

"I'll be on alert" Elphie chuckled as she got into bed beside Glinda and covered them up.

"I know it's a school night, but sleep with me please." Glinda said even as she was snuggling against Elphie.

"All right Lyndie. Go back to sleep now. I love you." Elphie smiled.

"I love you too. Don't study too long." Glinda said then sighed as Elphie caressed her hair.

"Not at all." Elphie chuckled softly. Glinda was fast asleep again within minutes and Elphie spent a little while thinking about her and their future. She fell asleep easily and they both slept soundly all night.

X

"Hi Chaxi." Glinda said as she gave her counselor a hug.

"Hello Galinda. May I assume that you are back from Munchkinland for good?" Chaxi said as they sat down.

"Yep. Elphie too. She's going to try to come tonight, but I'm not holding my breath. She will be here for her regular session though." Glinda said.

"Would you like some tea?" Chaxi asked.

"Please. We both have a ton of make up work, her especially."

"That can be stressful." Chaxi said as she passed Glinda a cup of tea.

"Thank you. We think we are ready for it. I haven't even seen her today. In fact I was so busy, someone reminded me of this session." Glinda smiled.

"But that's not why I made it. I did because I had a nightmare the night we returned and it made me feel insecure. Elphie suggested it as well. We went through a lot in Munchkinland."

"Why don't you tell me about it." Chaxi smiled and Glinda nodded and took a sip of her tea.

Glinda started with Elphie telling her father about their engagement and it quickly became apparent that it was a very sensitive issue for her. As she sniffled and occasionally sobbed, she told Chaxi everything about the actual event and everything that happened afterward, in great detail. Chaxi let her get it all out, already knowing that she was not holding to a particular timeframe.

"I had no idea that I was so angry." Glinda said when she was finished.

"Sometimes it takes being away from a situation for emotions about it to surface. Did getting it out help?" Chaxi smiled.

"Oh yes. I think I even know why I might have had that nightmare. Elphie and I are always a little fragile after we make love, but even more so this time. I tend to be a little insecure anyway, about losing Elphie. So dreaming about a person who was trying to take her away, while we were in a very vulnerable situation would be a logical dream."

"It would." Chaxi smiled.

"And the lingering insecurity was more than likely anger at Frex for thinking that he could. Because I really know he can't." Glinda said with a grin.

"Not bad Galinda. But it sounds as though your anger was created by other emotions that we should discuss, like frustration, confusion and especially, helplessness." Chaxi said.

"Helplessness, of course. I did feel that. And it was awful." Glinda said as she remembered watching Elphie struggle.

Chaxi led Glinda back through some of the things that she had mentioned, both good and bad, asking questions and providing her with insights until Elphie showed up at the door. Since it was very late, they only talked together for a little while, mainly about their extra workloads. They agreed that Elphie would come by herself for at least the first part of the next session then thanked Chaxi before saying goodnight.

As they walked back to their dorm and while they were getting ready for the next day, Glinda told Elphie all about the session and how she felt much better. Because it was quite late and it was clear that Glinda was drained and very tired, Elphie suggested a dance and then bed.

"I have a little work to do, but I promise not more than an hour." Elphie said after she tucked Glinda into her bed half an hour, two dances and some cuddles later.

"Okay Elphie. Goodnight, I love you very much." Glinda smiled.

"I love you very much too." Elphie said then gave Glinda a nice kiss. Glinda curled up with her doll and Elphie went to her desk, humming until Glinda fell asleep. She watched her for a bit, then opened her books.

X

The next day was almost a repeat of the previous one. Both Glinda and Elphie were involved in their regular and catch up work. Elphie ate lunch and dinner while working on assignments. Glinda ate with friends, but class work was the topic of discussion. Glinda was asleep in her chair again when Elphie finally came back. She got her into bed, kissed and sang her back to sleep then sat down to study. Elphie only got a few hours of sleep before she was up and getting ready to do it all again. Just as she had the previous mornings, she left Glinda a little note and watched her sleep for a few beats before she left.

X

Elphie walked to her appointment with Chaxi looking at the message that Norven had delivered to her and smiling. It was her confirmation from the Stonehearth Inn; two nights in the same room they had before, with dinner reservations both nights and a victrola. She had managed to get a few moments with Manif the previous morning and he had helped her with the reservations.

"Hello Chaxi." Elphie said, still smiling, after Chaxi opened the door.

"Hello Elphaba. It is good to see you smiling when you come in here." Chaxi chuckled.

"I made reservations for Glinda and I at the Stonehearth Inn for this weekend. I promised her that we would do something special. I just got the confirmation." Elphie said, blushing deeply.

"That's a very nice hotel. My husband and I have stayed there a few times." Chaxi replied as they got settled into chairs.

"That's where Glinda took me that one weekend. We had a wonderful relaxing time. I even requested the same room and got it." Elphie said, still blushing.

"Relaxing weekends are a necessary part of life." Chaxi smiled.

"So I am learning." Elphie smiled.

"Chaxi, I really don't want to talk about my father in depth or about my time as governor. Right now, all of that seems okay."

"That's all right Elphaba, this is your session and we can talk about whatever you want. Just as a reminder." Chaxi said with a light chuckle.

"Chaxi, after that debacle with my father and sister, I had one of my mini meltdowns, as Glinda told you." Elphie said.

"Yes, she did." Chaxi confirmed.

"After that I felt a confidence that I have never felt at Colwen Grounds, a freedom. It was what enabled me to actually plan to give Glinda one of her fantasies, I think." Elphie said blushing again.

"Glinda told me that you two were intimate while you were there." Chaxi said gently.

"I know, but thank you." Elphie smiled shyly.

"It made me feel so good to plan that, to be whimsical and make it special and memorable. And it was, for me too." She said and told Chaxi a little about what she was feeling at the time then was quite for a bit.

"But when I was back in my room, alone, I realized that as wonderful as it was, as it always is. It wasn't different." Elphie said softly.

"What do you mean Elphaba?" Chaxi prodded gently.

"It was like I've talked to you about before, I couldn't give in all the way and I couldn't let her touch me like I do her. I didn't think of that at the time, I just enjoyed the moment. But afterwards, when I realized, it made me a little angry…well not angry, disappointed maybe. I don't know." Elphie said.

"Well it is good that you enjoyed the moment. That is more important than you might think. Elphaba, why do you think that you reacted negatively afterwards?" Chaxi said.

"I'm not sure. I faced down so many fears and other things that had a hold on me and came through intact. Maybe I thought that the freedom, and the confidence I felt would allow me to really know that I'm not going to hurt Glinda. But it didn't. It's just frustrating." Elphie sighed.

"Elphaba, I am going to reiterate that the fact that you enjoyed yourself, and gave into the feelings, even if it wasn't completely, is what is important here." Chaxi said and let that take hold before continuing.

"I know that you are frustrated with this because you and Glinda are growing more intimate. Planning to have sex as a surprise, without consulting Glinda is a big step. As is the fact that you trusted your instincts and gave your own desire and arousal a little leeway and acknowledgement. You are making far more progress than you realize." Chaxi said.

"Maybe so. I never thought I'd plan out a place to have sex." Elphie said and blushed very deeply.

Chaxi led Elphie carefully through a discussion about things they had discussed before, including the possibility of a new set of exercises. She explained the very basics to Elphie, how they were similar in nature and intent to her touching exercises and the things that they would do to prepare for them.

It was in the middle of this discussion that Glinda came in. Chaxi brought her up to speed and then included her in the discussion.

"Now you both need to understand that we are not going to jump into anything right away, and maybe not at all. Elphaba and I need to talk a great deal first. You and I as well Glinda." Chaxi said after she had asked and answered a few questions.

"I understand." Elphie said.

"Me too. Elphie, you know that I love things the way they are, for me. But I want to do whatever is necessary to get you where you want to be. " Glinda said.

"That is a good attitude Glinda. Now, none of this will start until you two are all caught up and back into a normal rhythm, possibly after spring recess. Until then, just be yourselves."

"We can do that." Glinda giggled. They talked for a bit longer then said goodbye to Chaxi. Elphie was quiet on the way back to the room, but Glinda could feel that she wasn't brooding or upset, so she didn't say anything.

"Thank you." Elphie said when they were back in their room.

"For what my love?" Glinda said as she let herself be pulled into Elphie's embrace.

"For everything, for loving me so very much." Elphie said as she held onto Glinda.

"You're welcome, but it is very easy to do." Glinda giggled softly.

"Most of the time." She added with a grin.

"Would you like to hear about our special time together?" Elphie said after a time of just holding one another.

"Oh boy, yes." Glinda wiggled happily.

"I made reservations at the Stonehearth. For two nights."

"We are going away?" Glinda said excitedly.

"I made reservations for a late dinner tomorrow night. A string quartet is playing. I also requested the room we had last time and a victrola." Elphie smiled.

"Have I told you that I love you lately." Glinda bubbled then kissed Elphie full on.

"I'm looking forward to it. We have managed this week. But I attribute that to the fact that we haven't been together long enough to really get into a tiff." Elphie smiled.

"True. This will be so great. Room service, long walks and other amenities." Glinda giggled.

"I'm glad that you like it. Why don't I run your bath and we can talk about possible other amenities. I'd like no shopping on my list." Elphie chuckled as she took Glinda's hand and started towards the bathroom.

"You just couldn't let us be tiff free could you?" Glinda giggled as she skipped happily behind her love.

X

Glinda was ready to go, bathed, dressed in one of her more conservative dressy dresses and very excited. Mr. Frama sent confirmation that he would be downstairs in half an hour. The bags were packed, including some letters that were waiting when she returned to the room, Elphie's dress was hanging in the bathroom and she was due back any minute.

"I'm not late." Elphie smiled as she came into the room.

"Am I?"

"Nope, right on time. You have half an hour and everything is ready for you in the bathroom." Glinda grinned.

"How was your day Lyndie?" Elphie said as she started to disrobe for her bath.

"Much better now." Glinda grinned mischievously as she shamelessly ogled Elphie.

"Shall I shut the door?" Elphie chuckled.

"Don't you dare, I'll behave. I'm too tired for proper lechery anyway." Glinda giggled.

"I'm not sure whether to be relieved, concerned or both." Elphie laughed.

"I had a major levitation demonstration today. It was really hard, but I did well. I'm worn out though. From that and the whole week. I'm glad it's over. I'm looking forward to a nice relaxing night just sitting with you, and a huge gourmet dinner too. I ate a snack, but hunger is on its way." Glinda said.

"I'm a little hungry as well and want nothing more than sitting and relaxing with you tonight. Unwinding, I think your mother calls it." Elphie said.

"Yep, unwinding and I can't wait. May I dust and braid your hair please? We have time."

"Of course. Let the relaxation begin." Elphie smiled then sat on the stool.

As Glinda worked Elphie told her about her day then they talked about the weekend's parameters. They decided no on sex and yes on hanky panky, but not tonight. Tonight, by mutual agreement was for a little dancing, some snuggles, cuddles and a lot of just being together.

While Elphie dressed, Glinda did one final check of the bags and got their cloaks off of the hook.

After some mutual admiration of dresses and hair, they shared a long hug and a very nice kiss.

"Are you ready my precious?" Elphie asked.

"I am very ready. Thank you for planning this." Glinda smiled.

"I am ready too. I never thought I'd be able to decline a professor's request to work in the lab, without feeling like I was doing something wrong, and it's possible I won't be able to again. But this time, this time was so much more important to me than school that I did it without questioning myself. I'm learning Glinda, I am. And I'm trying." Elphie said quietly.

"And I believe in you although you never asked me to. Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you." Glinda half sang, half talked in response.

"This is not like me at all, I never thought I'd know, the kind of love you've shown me." Elphie sang.

"Perhaps we should spend some time tonight getting our songs straight." Glinda giggled.

"While dancing or snuggling?" Elphie smiled.

"Both of course. Elphie, really." Glinda laughed.

"Of course. We need to get going." Elphie said and picked up their bags.

"I'm even more ready now." Glinda wiggled happily then laughed when her stomach grumbled.

"Apparently so." Elphie chuckled then went through the door that Glinda opened.

"I like leaving, with luggage, together. It's much better than sneaking out in the middle of the night alone."

"Together things are best." Glinda said then closed the door.

"They really are."


	53. Chapter 53

"Here we are girls, The Stonehearth Inn." Mr. Frama said as he opened the door to the carriage.

"A very nice place to relax after a hard week of makeup work, not to mention a month running an entire state." He chuckled as he first helped Glinda, then Elphie out.

Mr. Frama had inquired if Glinda was well when she and Elphie came down to the carriage, because he thought she looked tired. She had spent a few minutes petting the horse and chatting with him about their week in order to assure him that she was fine, just worn out from all the extra schoolwork.

"We are looking forward to no books or papers, gourmet food and a change of scenery. It's just what the future doctor ordered." Glinda giggled, pointing to Elphie, who blushed slightly.

"I'm also looking forward to going back to the Arts Center next week." She grinned as she went to pet the horse while Mr. Frama got their bags from the carriage.

"Kicker there missed you I think. We took your friend Miss Dani out there last week, but he seemed to know that someone was missing." The man chuckled and Elphie smiled at Glinda, who was saying something to the horse.

"Things are definitely less perky when she's gone." Elphie said, still blushing.

"Here comes the bellman. I know him. Would you like me to make introductions?" Mr. Frama asked in a fatherly fashion when he saw a bellman approaching.

"Yes please." Glinda smiled.

"Good evening ladies. Good evening Mr. Frama. May I be of assistance?" The man said with a slight bow and a smile. Elphie and Glinda nodded in greeting while Mr. Frama offered his hand.

"Ovier, may I present Miss Thropp and Miss Upland. They are checking in." Mr. Frama said.

"A pleasure Miss Thropp, Miss Upland. Do you have a reservation?" Ovier asked.

"Yes, a reservation for Elphaba Thropp." Elphie said shyly as Mr. Frama handed the bellman their bags.

"Very good Miss Thropp, I'll see to it at once." The bellman said.

"It was nice to see you again Mr. Frama." He added before hurrying away.

"Thank you Mr. Frama. How do you know the bellman?" Glinda asked.

"His brother is one of my grooms. He has only been working here for a few months. Ovier is a nice young man, so ask for him if you require anything." Mr. Frama said.

"We will." Elphie said still blushing slightly.

"Enjoy your weekend. I'll be back for you on Sunday." He smiled as he climbed back onto the carriage.

"We will do that too. And Sunday is going to come far too quickly." Glinda chuckled.

"No doubt." Mr. Frama laughed then pulled away from the curb.

"No brooding Elphie. You know that he has a notion about us and that he doesn't care." Glinda said softly as they watched him go.

"I know. "Elphie said with a smile.

"No broods." She added and offered Glinda her arm.

X

As Glinda and Elphie stepped through the doors and into the lobby of the Stonehearth, Glinda wiggled with delight, but in an appropriately contained manner. Elphie smiled when she noticed the truncated wiggle and warm feeling washed over her.

"It's so elegant here." Glinda said in a soft voice.

"I feel so grown up and coupley."

"There are a lot of very well dressed people here tonight. I wonder if something special going on?" Elphie smiled as they walked through the lobby.

"Oh look Elphie there's a placard. Welcome Dilom/Noyef Wedding Party." Glinda read.

"How romantic. That will be us someday." She sighed happily.

"Am I going to be Dilom or Noyef?" Elphie chuckled lightly and Glinda grinned at her.

"Elphie, you made a funny!" Glinda bubbled but before she could continue the bellman approached them.

"Excuse me Miss Thropp, Miss Upland. You have been checked in, your bags are in your room and the things that you requested are in there." The bellman said with a smile as he handed Elphie a key.

"Also, your table in the dining room will be ready in approximately fifteen minutes. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank you. Are you on duty all weekend?" Glinda smiled.

"Yes Miss. If you need anything at all, I am at your service." Ovier said.

"Thank you, we will remember that." Glinda said as she took some money from her purse and handed it to the young man, who in reality was at least five years older than she was.

"Thank you Misses." The man bowed slightly and left.

"Shall we go freshen up for dinner?" Glinda asked and Elphie nodded, grateful that her chameleon love fit in anywhere.

X

Glinda stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching Elphie and thinking about their evening so far. The room was just as she imagined it would be, with fresh flowers, a fire in the fireplace and the victrola that Elphie had requested. It was the perfect atmosphere to return to after their elegant dinner. They had ordered a sumptuous meal and enjoyed it as well as one another while talking quietly about their surroundings. They reviewed the music that the string quartet played, sampled and commented on each other's meal, and Glinda teased Elphie by pointing out which fashionable dresses that other women were wearing would look good on her.

Glinda sighed in contentment as she took in the room as it was now. She was looking at her love dressed in a simple dark blue satin nightdress, thinking that she was just as stunning in that as she would be in any sort of evening wear. Elphie had moved the victrola to within easy reach of the sofa and there was soft slow music playing. They had danced for a while after dinner, so she knew that this was music to snuggle by. There was a cozy fire in the fireplace and a warm blanket to snuggle under already draped over the back of the sofa. The lights were dimmed, there were twinkling stars on the ceiling, a few candles were flickering and it all beautifully illuminated Elphie, who was standing with her back towards her, doing something at the sidebar.

"Would you like a nightcap now my sweet." Elphie said with a slight smile as she turned towards Glinda.

"I'd love one Elphie." Glinda said breaking out of her reverie and moving towards the sofa.

"You've been aware of my presence for a quite a few minutes. Why didn't you say something before?" Glinda smiled as she watched Elphie take the stopper out of a crystal decanter.

"I know how much you enjoy watching me do simple tasks." Elphie said as she poured some juice into a long-stemmed wine goblet.

"But I figured I should intervene, or we would be like that all night." Elphie smiled as she handed the glass to Glinda.

"Thank you my love." Glinda giggled as Elphie poured herself some cider.

"Why didn't you say something, if you already knew that I knew?" Elphie chuckled softly.

"I couldn't find the words." Glinda smiled.

Elphie took Glinda's free hand in hers, rubbing her thumb lightly over her engagement ring. They had put them back on as soon as they had walked into the door after dinner.

"To my precious bride to be." Elphie smiled and held her glass up.

"And to mine." Glinda said the touched her glass to Elphie's. They sipped their drinks, shared a lingering soft kiss then settled on the sofa.

"I was watching you earlier, when you were talking to the horse." Elphie said after some quiet snuggling caressing and sipping.

"You are such a wonderful amalgam of attributes."

"That is something from one of your chemistry books isn't it. I remember seeing it when I was flipping through one at Colwen Grounds." Glinda grinned.

"Why were you doing that?" Elphie said with an amused chuckle.

"I was bored. I was trying to find something to draw." Glinda said.

"I need to get you some more art books." Elphie laughed.

"But what I meant was you are a wonderful blend of sophistication, whimsy, cute, beautiful, and so many other things. Watching you pet and talk to the horse, giggling, while you were all dressed up just stirred something in me. You never give up even a little bit of one part of yourself. You were all sophistication and all playful. The perfect amalgam." She smiled.

"Are you calling me an experiment?" Glinda said in a mock huff.

"I am calling you ideal. If I can be your perfection then you can be my ideal." Elphie said then gave Glinda a series of soft kisses.

"I love us." Glinda sighed then returned the kisses.

"I love that we can just be. And that it is all so…normal." Elphie said.

"You know something Elphie I was thinking about this earlier. How in some ways we are really different than our friends, or other college couples. And not in the we are the same gender or live together sense." Glinda smiled.

"This isn't starting out as something that warrants a smile." Elphie said.

"It's okay, I mean in most ways we are a normal couple, but what I was thinking about is that we have access to resources that most people our age don't. None of our friends, with the exception of possibly Juiva could afford to get away like this and spend two nights at a place like the Stonehearth Inn. Or have a regular driver." Glinda grinned.

"So we are pretentious?" Elphie said

"No, not at all. I mean for us it's normal and our friends accept it as normal for us too. It's just not something typical for college couples. And I think that we are very lucky and I know that I am very grateful that we are able to do things like this." Glinda said.

"And you couldn't be pretentious even if you took classes to learn how." She added with a giggle and Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"Pretension classes, interesting notion. But I understand what you are saying. I've always just gone along with these things because I thought that they would please you then ended up enjoying myself. But I can see where it is just part of us as a couple. And I am grateful as well. I'll more than likely never be comfortable with having access to resources as you say, but I'm glad that I do. It's another thing that I am unlearning from my childhood. I'm also very grateful that I have you to show me how to take advantage of them." Elphie smiled.

"Would you like another nightcap Lyndie?"

"Yes please." Glinda said and shifted so that Elphie could get up.

"I learned when I was younger that being able to buy things and have access to things, doesn't make me better than those who can't and it doesn't give me the right to flaunt it." She said as Elphie poured more juice and cider.

"There is a story behind that, isn't there?" Elphie smiled as she handed Glinda the glasses and resettled on the sofa."

"Yep." Glinda giggled as she handed Elphie her glass.

"One day during Lurlinemas break, when I was nine or ten, I went to the toy store with some friends. There was a doll there, with a porcelain head and a wardrobe of handmade clothes, She was one of a kind and very expensive. My friends talked about how nice it would be to have her, but knew they never would. I wanted her too and knew my parents would get her for me. Sure enough that doll was under the tree on Lurlinemas morning."

"Ah this is a little spoiled Galinda story." Elphie chuckled.

"Of the worst kind." Glinda laughed.

"I invited my friends over to play during that break and they brought their new dolls. I thought that they were all jealous of mine and I played it to the hilt." Glinda chuckled.

"You were obnoxious." Elphie grinned.

"So much so that I am almost too ashamed to tell the story. But at the time, I thought I was being very generous because I let my friends hold her and change her clothes, as I proudly told them all about how many things she had. And by proudly I mean that I bragged and gloated. I told them that I deserved this doll more than they did because I could afford to buy her nice things, but they could play with her as long as they were careful."

"My, my." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh it got worse, but you get the gist. What I didn't know at the time was that my father overheard a lot of this. I thought he was sending my friends home because it was time to eat or something."

"I can't imagine that he was happy." Elphie smiled.

"He wasn't. I figured out much later that he blamed himself for my behavior. But at the time, I thought he was being very unfair. He tried to explain that I wasn't being a good hostess or being very nice. I disagreed because I was sharing, just like I was supposed to. Momsie was there too and they tried to explain, but I didn't get it at all. Daddy was very patient though, and I didn't really get into trouble. But I sealed my own fate when he said that being blessed enough to be able to have the things that I want does not make me better than others who are not so blessed and I responded that I was better because my doll was better." Glinda said.

"Not the correct response." Elphie said with a smile.

"Nope. The discussion ended with him taking my doll, putting it back into the box it came in and putting it away. To say that I protested would be an understatement. But he gave me a kiss, told me that he loved me and that I would get my doll back when I could understand why it was taken away."

"How long before that happened?" Elphie asked, intrigued.

"Quite a few months actually. I discovered that my friends weren't as jealous as I thought they were. I was jealous of them though because they all showed of their new Lurlinemas dolls when school started, but I couldn't. It was after that incident that Momsie started compelling me to donate some of my things to the charity auctions, attic sales and other things like that. She got me involved with them too, helping draw posters and such."

"Like you did for the attic sale last Spring Recess." Elphie said.

"Yes. I was really surprised that so many people donated things. I learned a great deal over the years about sincerity, altruism and doing things for the right reasons, working with my mother like that. I liked it. On my birthday and the next Lurlinemas I received other very nice things, but I was much better at appreciating them and showing them to my friends without showing off to my friends."

"So do you still have that doll?" Elphie chuckled.

"I do. She's the one that sits on the little stool by my wardrobe." Glinda smiled.

"I remember that one. She is bigger than your others." Elphie said.

"She is special in a lot of ways. So now that you more about my bratty beginnings, what do you think." Glinda said with a grin.

"I think that your parents are brilliant. Figuring out how to mold a wonderful, generous, selfless young lady out of an obnoxious, spoiled little girl could not have been easy." Elphie said straight-faced.

"Hey!" Glinda giggled.

"And I think that they missed some, because occasionally the brat peeks through." Elphie continued.

"Double hey!" Glinda said trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"I haven't been bratty in a long time."

"If by long time, you mean within the last few hours, I'll agree." Elphie chuckled.

"That's the generally accepted bratish behavior time frame, yes." Glinda giggled.

"Oh Elphie, this is so nice. I've really missed it. And you."

"I have as well. But things should ease up now. Your make up work is completed and mine almost is." Elphie said.

"Are you going to start up your flute lessons next week?" Glinda asked.

"I am. I sent a message to Xafin. I miss that too. I guess practicing is more relaxing than I thought."

"I miss you practicing too. I brought your flute." Glinda grinned.

"I had assumed that. I'll play for you tomorrow. Are you finished with your drink my sweet?" Elphie said and Glinda nodded. They shifted again so that Elphie could get up. She put their wine glasses on the sideboard, turned off the lights, blew out the candles, put on another recording then added some extra sparkle to the ceiling.

"Are you ready to go to the bed now Lyndie?" Elphie asked.

"I'd prefer to just stay cuddled up here in front of the fire." Glinda smiled.

"All right." Elphie smiled as she sat back down on the sofa. They took some time reconfiguring themselves with the aid of some tickles, giggles, chuckles, and some wiggles. Eventually they were reclining under the blanket, facing each other and comfortable.

"Well this is new. I'm usually on the inside." Elphie chuckled.

"This is how we landed." Glinda giggled.

"We can switch if you want, but I rather like it." She added as she stroked Elphie's hair.

"No, I'm comfortable if you are, but are you sure that you are not too confined?" Elphie asked.

"I am happily and comfortably, slightly squished." Glinda laughed.

"Sounds complicated, but as long as you're happy." Elphie smiled as Glinda shifted slightly so that she could give Elphie a kiss.

"Extremely." Glinda sighed then yawned.

For a while, they shared soft kisses and commented on the different shadows that the fire created around the room. But eventually the kisses slowed and the conversation shifted to how relaxed and content they were. After a long, intricate kiss, Elphie started to hum softly as she ran her fingers through Glinda's hair. Glinda sighed happily and they both knew that this is where they would be sleeping.

"Goodnight my love." Glinda said softly as she snuggled close.

"I love you."

"And I you my precious girl." Elphie responded with a smile. Glinda smiled back then kissed Elphie softly.

X

When Elphie opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Glinda's peaceful face in front of hers. She wondered if she was dreaming because there was daylight peeking through the drapes and because her mind didn't automatically start to work on a problem or formula as it had been doing all week. But there were other things that finally convinced her that she was awake, including the slight cramp in her arm. As she carefully pulled it out from under Glinda's neck and stretched it out, she took in the other thing that told her that she was not only awake, but also awake and very content, Glinda's soft snore.

Even though it was relatively late for Elphie to wake up, it was still early for Glinda. Elphie was comfortable and happy as she was, warm under the blanket with her love beside her, so she decided to stay that way for a while. Carefully, she took Glinda's hand into hers and started to think about what they had talked about the previous night and try to think of a way to take advantage of the resources they had available to them here and now.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie smiled as Glinda squirmed to get into a better position to get a kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" She said after giving and receiving a hearty good morning kiss.

"Mmmmm hmmmm. How about you?" Glinda replied with a silly grin.

"I slept very well and rather late, for me. I've only been awake for a couple of hours." Elphie chuckled and Glinda wiggled happily.

"I like that. You must have been very careful when you got up then came back."

"I didn't get up, I just stayed here all cozy with you." Elphie said.

"Awwww, I like that even more. What did you do?" Glinda said as she started to maneuver them into another position.

"I was plotting and planning." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh boy! What?" Glinda giggled as she straddled a now partially sitting up Elphie's legs.

"A little after breakfast surprise. I remember reading in one of my relationship books that one way to help a couple rejuvenate and relax is to be spontaneous or do something you've done before in a new place or a new way." Elphie said.

"You were plotting and planning spontaneity?" Glinda laughed as she fell against Elphie giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm glad you are amused, but you are going to get the hiccups." Elphie smiled as she patted her chuckling love's back.

"And I prefer to leave spontaneity to you. What I'm planning falls into the latter category, sort of."

"That was funny. So what are we doing?" Glinda smiled broadly as she tried to kiss Elphie's neck.

"Apparently not the same thing right now." Elphie chuckled.

"But you will be pleased to know that making out does figure into my thoughts on our morning."

"Oh I do love you!" Glinda said excitedly sitting up on her knees. Elphie scooted up into more of a sitting position then gave Glinda a kiss.

"I thought we could have a light breakfast then engage in my little surprise activity. After that, we could either have brunch downstairs or request a picnic, like we did before, and go for a walk.

"What about the making out, I didn't hear that in there." Glinda said with a little pout.

"The making out starts right now." Elphie grinned mischievously then tickled Glinda's sides before kissing her with vigor while reclining her on the sofa.

"No fair." Glinda said with a breathless giggle.

"You didn't say ready, set, go. Or even on three."

"My apologies." Elphie smiled.

"Let's start again. Playful making out on three. Ready?"

"Set go." Glinda said quickly then captured Elphie's smile in a searing kiss, which ended in her trying to tickle behind her knee. Elphie was ready for this and caught Glinda's hand and placed in on her own breast, while kissing her neck.

"You don't play fair." Glinda giggled.

"Tell me the rules of play and I will attempt to follow them." Elphie grinned slyly.

"Rules, smules." Glinda said as she very gently rubbed the sensitive part of Elphie's breast between her fingers, distracting her enough to shift positions.

"As you wish my precious." Elphie chuckled then kissed the nape of Glinda's neck while caressing the inside of her arm.

For almost half an hour, they interspersed some long complex kisses with playful teasing and some variations on their favorite bed games that ended with a merry game of kiskle tag. They fell down laughing on the turned down bed then during a long gaze, their chuckles faded and they intertwined themselves and shared a smoldering, intricate, passionate kiss.

"I'll call down for breakfast." Glinda panted ten minutes later.

"And I'll tidy up." Elphie said breathlessly.

"I hope there's a broom so I can sweep up all those little pieces of our stone." She added with a slight smile and Glinda started to chuckle.

X

"Oh what a wonderful fun morning this has been." Glinda bubbled then put the last bite of her fig bun in her mouth. She had requested a picnic tablecloth when she ordered breakfast and had spread it out on the bed so they could have a picnic breakfast.

"And it's not over yet. The brunch buffet lasts until one, so we've still got several hours left."

"Only several? That might not be enough time." Elphie chuckled.

"Sounds intriguing. What's the plan?" Glinda asked excitedly then put part of a melon slice in her mouth and offered Elphie a bite, which she accepted.

"Let me get it set up and then I'll tell you. Why don't you tidy up our breakfast things? It won't take me long." Elphie smiled.

"Work, work, work." Glinda said with a heavy giggled sigh.

"It will be worth your while." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss. She got up from the bed, went over to the small victrola and picked it up.

"I'll be right out." She said as she went into the bathroom, chuckling at her love bouncing excitedly on the bed.  
"Careful of the sweet breads platter my sweet." Elphie said before she closed the bathroom door.

Glinda giggled with delight as she hurriedly gathered up their plates, put them on the cart and put it out in the hallway. With a broad grin, she put the do not disturb sign on the doorknob.

Elphie set up the victrola, sparkled the ceiling, conjured then lit several candles and put different sized towels within easy reach of the tub. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She concentrated, chanted then sighed with relief when she opened her eyes and the tub was filled with oil. She poured some Gillikin rose oil in it, conjured several red roses and put their petals in as well. She didn't understand the point of rose petals in a bath, but the book had suggested it as romantic, so she knew Glinda would love it.

"Elphie!" Glinda said impatiently outside the door.

"Just a few moments more Lyndie." Elphie said with a smile. She surveyed the scene and decided that it was fine. It had their usual elements, plus the extra rose petal bonus.

Before she left, she put her finger into the oil and chanted until it was just the right temperature.

"All done." Elphie smiled as she came out into the room and closed the bathroom door.

"May I guess?" Glinda said as she bounced on her heels impatiently.

"If you'd like." Elphie chuckled.

"You drew me a special bath?" Glinda guessed.

"Close." Elphie smiled.

"You drew us a special oil bath." Glinda guessed again with a happy sigh.

"Ding, ding, ding." Elphie chuckled the pulled Glinda into a kiss.

"What a wonderful surprise." Glinda said when they parted.

"I was thinking about what the book said about doing something usual in a different way. I thought that a nice romantic after breakfast oil bath would do that." Elphie smiled and Glinda melted into her holding her tightly then kissing her firmly.

"I love you, I just do." Glinda smiled.

"And I you. I took another one of the books suggestions, beyond the things we usually do. " Elphie said then opened the bathroom door.

"Rose petals in our bath, oh Elphie it's perfect." Glinda sniffled when she saw them.

"I'll have to consult that book again." Elphie smiled.

"Frequently." Glinda grinned.

X

Glinda and Elphie turned off the overhead lights, noticing that and the candles and stars shimmered on the oil and the rose petals in a very different way than they did on just water. Under the glimmer of those twinkling and flickering lights they slowly undressed one another, put both rings on one chain and hung them on a hook for safe keeping, then each treated the other to a few minutes of happy breasts before sinking gracefully into the warm oil.

"Oh we really need to do this more often." Glinda groaned in satisfaction as she settled in.

"Separately, together, whatever. Gillikin rose oil in warm oil puts the dance in decadence. And don't you dare say anything you know what I mean." She giggled.

"I wasn't going to say a thing. I like this very much." Elphie chuckled then took one of Glinda's hands and used her finger to try and trace a heart in the oil.

Glinda followed suit and for a time they traced things in the oil and on each other. Then Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist, Glinda leaned her head back onto Elphie's shoulder, and they just enjoyed the warmth of the oil and the closeness of each other. They talked a little, playing the shadows game again or discussing what they wanted to do that afternoon, but settled easily into their comfortable silence.

Neither one knew how much time had passed when Glinda started moving a rose petal around with her finger. Elphie joined her and they played for a while, chasing one another, figuring out how to have races or trying to form them into shapes.

"We are going to smell very good after this." Elphie said as she help up a rose petal.

"Not to mention the same." Glinda smiled as she sniffed Elphie's arm.

"These are so soft and delicate." Elphie said then glided the rose petal up Glinda's arm and over her shoulder.

"Mmmmm that feels so good." Glinda sighed, took a petal from the oil and did the same to Elphie.

Elphie took another petal and used it to slowly caress Glinda's cheek then down her neck to her chest, going around each breast.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered in a slightly strained voice.

"I… I'm too aroused. If I don't stop now, I'll have…"

"You don't need to stop my sweet, if you don't want to. I've got you." Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear. She wasn't really surprised that this had happened, given the circumstances.

"I don't want to. But we agreed." Glinda said softly.

"We didn't plan this. But it was a possibility that we were both aware could happen. It's okay." Elphie cooed softly as she caressed Glinda's stomach under the oil.

"Now shhhhhhhhh. Close your eyes and go wherever your senses lead you. I love you so very much."

Glinda leaned her head back on Elphie's shoulder and sought out a kiss, which she received. She closed her eyes then felt Elphie's right hand take hers. Elphie took another rose petal and started to caress Glinda again this time dragging it slowly over the most sensitive part of her breasts a few times while kissing her neck.

"So good." Glinda managed to murmur. Elphie did that several more times, changing the route and pattern of the caresses until Glinda started to squirm.

"I love you." Elphie whispered as her hand slid down Glinda's stomach and over her hip.

"Do you want me to?" She asked as she caressed Glinda's thigh. Glinda opened her eyes and sought out another kiss. Elphie moved her hand onto Glinda's delicate area and very gently caressed her.

Glinda felt Elphie's familiar touch blend with the warmth of the oil and her mind shut down to anything but the sensations. Her body tensed and shuddered, her back arching slightly as she gave in.

"Enjoy it my precious girl." She heard Elphie's voice through the haze as her body started to relax. She felt Elphie's hand caress up her hip and over her stomach. Then she felt a rose petal on the now very sensitive part of her breasts and her body reacted again.

"I love you." Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear as her body tensed again.

Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist and moved her legs to provide Glinda with the best cocoon that she could while she settled.

"Wow, doubled." Glinda managed to squeak out after a time.

"You, the oil, the rose petals, the…just wow." She sighed.

"You're okay?" Elphie said quietly as she caressed Glinda's stomach.

"I'm so very okay. I think the book would be proud. We took doing something in a different way to a whole new level." Glinda giggled.

"I'm sure I'll feel rejuvenated when I've got my strength back.

"You've had a happy ending in an oil bath before." Elphie smiled.

"Not with the assistance of rose petals." Glinda sighed.

"That's true. Why don't we get out now and you can take a little nap before brunch."

"A little nap sound nice, but can't we just stay here in the warm, relaxing, nicely scented oil.

"You want to nap in a tub of oil? Elphie asked in amazement.

"Hey it's your book." Glinda giggled.

Do something you've done before in a new place or a new way, remember? I think this qualifies. It's also spontaneous, so we get a twofer.

"A twofer?"

"Yeah, my cousins use the term, it means two for one. Is it okay?" Glinda asked leaning her head back onto Elphie's shoulder.

"Of course my sweet. Your happy ending cuddles can be however or wherever you want. But I may refrain from consulting that book again." Elphie chuckled then chanted, warming up the oil slightly as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

"Don't you dare. I love you Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"I love you too, now sleep a bit. I'll try and figure out how to enter this in my journal." Elphie chuckled softly and Glinda giggled then sighed and was soon asleep.

Elphie took one of the rolled up pillows that was in reach and put it behind her head, deciding to just follow this flight of Glinda's fancy and relax in a tub of warm oil with her love. If anything needed to be sorted out, it could be done later.


	54. Chapter 54

"Mmmmmm, hi Elphie." Glinda murmured almost twenty-five minutes after she had dozed off. Elphie was glad that she was stirring because try as she might, she was unable to just relax and enjoy the warm oil and the closeness of her dozing love and she wasn't really sure why. The only reason she stayed put was because Glinda's face looked so tranquil.

"Hello my precious." Elphie chuckled as Glinda tried to stretch.

"Why don't we get out and you can stretch properly."

"Oil is slippery." Glinda giggled.

Elphie stood up and got out, blushing when Glinda whistled at her. Once Glinda was on the towel that Elphie had put on the floor for them to stand on, she raised her arms and stretched, sighing as she did. Elphie glanced at her, admiring how her body moved and appreciating how the still flickering lights made the oil droplets on her body glisten.

"I feel very, very rejuvenated." Glinda bubbled as she raised her arms again, this time so Elphie could wrap a towel around her.

"I am very, very glad." Elphie smiled as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Thank you Elphie, for indulging me as you did." Glinda smiled as she positioned herself to be held.

"I should have controlled myself a little better."

"No my sweet, you shouldn't have." Elphie smiled, kissed her forehead then pulled her close.

"Admittedly there are times when you might need to. But this was not one of them. This is our time, we just…as you say, went with the flow."

"And boy, was that some flow." Glinda giggled and felt Elphie's chest quiver slightly as she chuckled.

"Someday I'm going to reciprocate in an oil tub, because trust me when I tell you, warm oil combined with your touch…wow."

"So you mentioned. And yes, someday." Elphie smiled and Glinda sighed.

"We should get ready or we might miss brunch."

"We certainly do not want to do that, I am famished. Let's dust each other's hair first though. You first." Glinda giggled as she maneuvered Elphie onto the stool.

"Lyndie, I promised you that we would do something special. I want this to be special." Elphie said as Glinda undid her hair and started to brush it out.

"I know we set a no sex parameter and what happened was some sort of sexual activity, but it was relaxing and pleasurable for you. And I hope special."

"It was Elphie, but not only because it lead to happy endings, which we both know I really like." Glinda grinned and Elphie couldn't help but smile at the look on her face.

"But also because I could feel you, how much you love and cherish me. If we had just gotten out of the tub, I would have felt the same things. This whole weekend is special."

"Good, you deserve it." Elphie smiled and Glinda looked at her love's reflection in the mirror and felt something vague from her just under the surface.

"My love, talk to me. You know that you do not need to try so hard to make things special. What is this about?" Glinda asked as she massaged dust into Elphie's hair.

"It's just about me wanted to give you, give us, a very special time after a hard few weeks." Elphie said softly then was quiet. Glinda continued the process of dusting her hair, knowing that she would just have to wait this out.

"Perhaps I am trying too hard." Elphie said at last, after she had started to dust Glinda's hair.

"But in some sense I think that I need to right now. Let's just enjoy the rest of our time together, recuperate from the past few weeks and get ready for the next ones."

"I will enjoy every minute here with you." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, maybe there is something fueling my desire to make sure that things are extra special for you, and you might feel it, but I don't want to try and figure it out now and waste our precious together time." Elphie said and Glinda turned on the stool to face her.

"Okay Elphie. I hear you. But you need to listen to me. First, talking together about things is never, ever a waste of time, no matter when we do it. And second, I think that you should have another extra session with Chaxi, possibly even for the next few weeks." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"I'll think about it. But Chaxi is going to get tired of talking to me." Elphie smiled.

"No way, your voice is too soothing." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm not sure that she would agree, but we have no time to argue about it. We have twenty minutes to get dressed and down to brunch." Elphie smiled.

"Twenty minutes!" Glinda gasped.

"Kiss me quick then go get dressed. It'll have to be without my very helpful assistance though." Glinda giggled. Elphie chuckled along then gave her a substantial kiss.

"I'll try to muddle through alone." Elphie chuckled as Glinda shooed her out of the bathroom. Glinda knew that whatever was bothering Elphie would come out in its time, as it always did. And she would be there for her when it did, just as she always wanted to be.

X

Glinda and Elphie made it down to the dining room just as the buffet was starting to be dismantled. But a bright smile and sincere plea from Glinda was all it took to get a huge omelet from the omelet station for her and a Winkus waffle from the waffle station for Elphie. While their food was being prepared, they went along the buffet for some other items with the servers following behind them, taking it down.

Even though the dining room was mostly deserted, they sat in an out of the way corner and Glinda giggled about their unique morning, making Elphie blush more than once. They took their time, enjoying the excellent food, the atmosphere and view from the large windows.

"Let's take a walk Elphie." Glinda bubbled as they were leaving the dining room.

"Oh, oh and let's send a note to Mr. K inviting him to have brunch with us at Tyuron's tomorrow."

"How can you even think about food after that meal." Elphie said as she patted her stomach.

"I'm going to need new clothes because of it."

"Oh goody! New clothes, but I was thinking of Mr. K. not food." Glinda said happily.

"Ah. A walk would be nice, as would brunch with Mr. Kwenyo. Oh, and I was not serious about the clothes." Elphie replied, smiling slightly at the anticipated pout she received.

"Mean green thing, but you'll need new clothes at some point. Now, why don't you go up and get our cloaks and things and I'll take care of sending the message." Glinda said.

"All right." Elphie smiled.

"And don't forget the letters." Glinda said.

"I can't believe we didn't read them last night." Elphie said.

"We were busy relaxing." Glinda giggled.

"That we were. I'll be right back." Elphie blushed and chuckled then headed for the staircase.

Glinda watched as Elphie walked up the grand staircase, her flowing navy blue skirt moving in time to very slight sway of her hips. She sighed happily when Elphie made her way around the curve in the staircase and waved at her. When Elphie was out of sight, Glinda went to the front desk and made arrangements to send a message to their friend then went over to one of the sitting areas to wait.

As Glinda walked through the lobby, she nodded and smiled at people milling around, amused at some of the flutters she was getting. Underneath the finery and civility were some not so civil things. But she wasn't concerned with the people as much as she was the ambiance and the architecture. She went to a small, empty sitting area, with clear view of the staircase and made herself comfortable. Glinda was glad that Elphie preferred the stairs to the elevator because that afforded her another opportunity to watch her love's beautiful body in motion.

As she took in her surroundings, admiring the furnishings and general décor, she thought again how truly lucky she was to have a life where places like the Stonehearth were considered normal, But she knew, deep down that she wouldn't miss it at all, as long as wherever she was, was with her Elphie.

"Excuse me Miss Upland." Ovier said from the edge of the sitting area. Glinda broke out of her musings, looked over at him and smiled.

"Is everything all right? The manager became concerned when he saw your companion go upstairs and you sitting alone."

"Everything is just fine Ovier, and it was very sweet of you to inquire. Elphaba went upstairs to get our cloaks. We are going for a walk." Glinda smiled.

"It is a nice sunny day for it. You might be interested to know that we have a new paved trail that goes through the woods, by the lake and circles back to the main grounds. There are stations set up here and there with facts about the flora and fauna. There are some interesting specimens of both in the area and the winter varieties are lovely now." Ovier smiled.

"Oh that sounds wonderful. Botany is a hobby for Elphaba. Just out of curiosity, is it against the rules for us to collect a sample of the plants?" Glinda asked excitedly.

"Not at all. Our head gardener often gets requests for cuttings. He can retrieve whatever you would like. " Ovier said.

"Is it possible for us to do our own. Elphaba has an interest in medicinal plants and has a special way to collect samples." Glinda asked hopefully.

"That would be fine. Do you require a cutting kit? We keep some on hand for people who prefer to do their own collecting." Ovier nodded.

"I'm not sure what a cutting kit is exactly, but if it has things to put samples in then yes we do." Glinda smiled.

"I'll get you one right away." The bellman smiled in return.

"Thank you Ovier." Glinda said and the man nodded and left.

Glinda glanced over to the stairway and saw Elphie coming down. She was fully aware that her face lit up and she was wiggling happily, but she didn't care. She saw their cloaks over one arm, her art satchel over one shoulder and her beautiful eyes scanning the lobby. Glinda knew that she had been spotted when she saw Elphie's beautiful smile appear. She waved, Elphie waved back and Glinda bounced slightly in her chair, anxious to share her surprise.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"It took me a bit to find the letters. Are you ready to go?"

"Not quite yet Elphie. I have a surprise for you." Glinda bubbled. Elphie looked at her expectantly as she placed their cloaks over a chair then followed Glinda's lead in sitting down. Glinda very enthusiastically told her about the conversation with Ovier, becoming extra bubbly when she told her about the cutting kit.

"Lyndie that's a wonderful idea, but I'm not going to take up our time together looking for plants." Elphie said seriously. Glinda's forehead furrowed, her eyes narrowed slightly and she scooted up in her chair, leaning towards Elphie as she motioned for Elphie to lean in towards her.

"Elphaba Thropp you need to stop this right now and I mean it." Glinda said quietly but firmly.

"Sweetheart I know that you want everything to be perfect and special for me and it is. But this is our time, remember, not my time. I get just as much enjoyment out of seeing you happy and doing things that you enjoy, as you do with me. We've talked about this." Elphie looked at her for a few beats then she smiled slightly.

"You are absolutely correct my sweet. We will go on a plant hunt." Elphie said.

"That's better." Glinda smiled.

"And besides you promised at the Retreat to teach me how to properly cut plant samples. We'll have a cutting kit, what a better time."

"I'll look for plants with antiseptic and blood coagulating properties first thing." Elphie chuckled.

"Ha ha Miss Smartieskirts." Glinda huffed.

"I'll try harder to not try so hard." Elphie said softly with a smile. But before Glinda could comment, Ovier approached the sitting area.

"Excuse me Misses, I don't mean to interrupt." The bellman said.

"No, It's okay." Glinda smiled as she got up.

"Here is a cutting kit. Instructions are included if you need them." Ovier said as he handed the box to Elphie.

"Thank you so much Ovier, this is going to make our walk extra special." Glinda said with a little chuckle.

"Yes, Ovier thank you." Elphie said blushing slightly.

"My pleasure." The man said then saw Elphie reach for a cloak.

"Allow me." Ovier said then helped them on with their cloaks and escorted them to the exit closest to the path.

X

"This is already so much fun. A little adventure." Glinda said happily as they started down the virtually deserted cobblestone path.

"It's a beautiful day and I'm with my beautiful girl. It's sunny and just a little chilly. Spring will be here before you know it. Aren't these cobblestones unique?"

"Yes they are and it is a beautiful day, you are my beautiful girl and spring will be arriving soon." Elphie smiled.

"And even though it seems as though all of that is enough to make you a chattering bubbly mess, I had a thought that will make it worse…or better depending on your outlook." She chuckled then led Glinda off of the path a little ways.

"Even more fun, an intriguing adventure." Glinda grinned.

"Not intriguing, romantic. At least I think it is. I see no reason why…" Elphie smiled as she removed the glove from Glinda's left hand.

"We can't have on our rings." She added as she reached to undo the chain around Glinda's neck.

"Elphie, how wonderful." Glinda sniffled as Elphie slipped her ring back on her finger, discreetly caressing it as she did.

"As always, you made a perfect situation even more so." She said as she put Elphie's ring back in its proper place. As they put one another's gloves back on they shared a kiss with nothing more than a gaze and a smile then headed back to the path.

X

They walked slowly along the cobblestone path chatting about mundane things. They decided to wait until they found a bench or a swing to read their letters, so part of their discussion was guessing what was in them. They stopped and read about the flora, fauna and other bits of information that was provided at the stations, which were small wooden stands with the information under a glass protector. Glinda surprised and delighted Elphie by quizzing her on the scientific names of the plants. She surprised and delighted herself as well as impressed Elphie by actually pronouncing a few of names correctly when she read them off of the information sheets.

"Lyndie, look here." Elphie said as she guided Glinda carefully off of the path.

"This plant is Nepeta cataria, commonly called catnip."

"That's what's in Nusee's little furry mice!" Glinda said excitedly.

"It's pretty. Let's get some for Nusee." She said as she took the cutting kit and opened it up.

"All right. I learned about catnip because one of the scientists in the lab discovered that oil from the stem called, nepetalactone, is very effective in repelling mosquitoes." Elphie said.

"Oh that's a good use too. Banish the itchy little things." Glinda said with a little grimace that made Elphie chuckle.

"So what do we do first? She added with a giggle as she took a small knife from the box.

"We put this back in the box." Elphie grinned as she carefully removed the knife from Glinda's hand.

Elphie looked over the things in the cutting kit, very impressed with the variety of small knives and types of containers and sleeves. She removed her gloves as she explained the various parts of the plant and what they were for. Glinda listened attentively not always understanding what her love was talking about but delighting in what she felt from her as she did.

"Oh Elphie your hands are chilly." Glinda said after Elphie finished explaining and they were ready to collect some of the plant.

"It's fine." Elphie smiled even as Glinda took her bare hands in between her gloved ones and blew inside of them as she rubbed slightly.

"It's really not that cold out here Lyndie." Elphie chuckled as Glinda continued to warm up her hands.

"Perhaps not, but I'm very fond of these hands and gangly green fingers. I want them to warm cozy and happy." Glinda giggled.

"They are. But so yours can stay warm and cozy too, I'll just cut some of this…"

"Nope." Glinda said as she removed her gloves.

"I want to learn."

"Alright then." Elphie smiled as she took Glinda's now bare hands into hers.

"But don't forget that I am quite fond of your hands too."

"So noted." Glinda giggled as Elphie softly kissed each palm.

Elphie insisted on spreading out her cloak for Glinda to kneel on but Glinda adamantly refused, loving the thought of the chivalrous gesture, but appalled at the thought of Elphie's beautiful cloak getting dirty.

They compromised by using pages from one of Glinda's sketchpads.

Kneeling by the plant Elphie handed Glinda a knife then guided her hand to the correct spot as she explained what to do. When Glinda seemed a little tentative Elphie took her hand again and they cut off one of the flower stems together.

"I really love Botany." Glinda giggled quietly as Elphie put the cutting in a sleeve.

"It's not usually this …interactive." Elphie chuckled then quickly cut two more before Glinda could protest.

"Well you know what they say about together things." Glinda giggled.

"Hopefully they say the same thing you do." Elphie said and Glinda smiled and nodded.

"Together things are best." Glinda chuckled as Elphie helped her up.

"Good because when we are somewhere more appropriate, we are going to take these two apart, together." Elphie smiled then started to put Glinda's gloves back on.

They put the two other cuttings in a sleeve, put them in the cutting kit, put the cutting kit back in the satchel then Glinda pulled Elphie behind a tree and gave her a robust kiss.

"I could grow very fond of being a nature girl." Glinda giggled as they walked back to the path.

X

"Hey look Elphie!" Glinda said pointing off to her left.

"There's a kiosk at the beginning of the path to the lake. I'll bet they have hot drinks."

"Really?" Elphie said, a little surprised.

"Sure, like when we went ice skating, remember?" Lot's of places like this do it. And see those little barrel looking things near the benches and swings? They help take the chill off the area. They have them in the park at home too."

"Very practical." Elphie smiled as Glinda scanned the area.

"Oh boy! A face to face swing." Glinda bubbled and Elphie looked to where she was pointing.

"I'll go claim it and you can get us drinks."

"There are not that many people here Lyndie. And no one in that area." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I guess I'm used to fighting for benches at Shiz." Glinda giggled.

"Not to mention the contact sport that is getting a swing by the river in Frottica." Elphie chuckled.

"That too. And before you ask, we don't need money to get drinks. You just sign your name and room number to the bill." Glinda smiled and Elphie chuckled.

At the kiosk, Elphie ordered hot cider for herself and hot cocoa for Glinda, along with some little cookies and a bag of warm nuts. A server offered to carry their tray for them, but Elphie politely declined. Glinda took the satchel from Elphie's shoulder and Elphie picked up the tray with two small ceramic teapots, two mugs and their treats. As they walked towards the swing that had caught Glinda's eye, Glinda chattered happily about spending a weekend here when everything was in bloom.

"All of this is sort of new, it wasn't here when during orientation. It's really nice, a big playground, a picnic and games area, benches and swings, some even out of the way and rather romantic." Glinda said as she pointed in the direction of each thing.

"And face to face swings, I love these." Glinda smiled as they approached the swing.

"That does seem a nice arrangement for conversation, but since they don't seem good for snuggling, I'm surprised you'd love them." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh they have other very nice uses in addition to conversation my love. Think our train compartments." Glinda giggled and watched Elphie's face as she processed that information.

"I'll get you started, long gazes as we talk."

"Shameless ogling as we talk." Elphie chuckled as she sat their tray down on a small stand by the swing.

"I get the theme now."

"I knew you would my clever girl." Glinda giggled as she put the art satchel on one of the seats.

"And don't forget that just because this swing is designed for conversation." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand then stepped up onto the wooden floor between the two seats of the swing.

"Doesn't mean that it excludes some very nice and unavoidable snuggling." She added with a chuckle as she maneuvered Elphie down onto one of the single person seats then wedged herself in beside her, making the swing tilt slightly.

"Apparently not. Point taken." Elphie chuckled then chastely kissed Glinda's cheek before waging a giggle filled battle to get up.

Elphie poured Glinda a cup of cocoa, handed it to her along with the plate of cookies then poured her own and carefully got back into the swing, holding on as it moved.

"This cocoa is good, nice and hot." Glinda smiled as Elphie got settled

"I like this type of swing and those warming barrels are quite ingenious. They do chase a bit of the chill away." Elphie smiled after a few beats of sipping her cider.

"So, whose letter shall we read first?"

"Jilla's" Glinda bubbled then ate a cookie. She offered Elphie the plate, but Elphie declined and opened the satchel.

"Lyndie, just out of curiosity." Elphie said as she removed the letter.

"I thought you'd be very anxious to see if your cousin is pregnant or not. I was surprised that you wanted to wait."

"Oh, if she were pregnant, we would have received a wire." Glinda chuckled.

"The letter actually disappointed me just a little, but I remember what you said about giving it time. But I am anxious to see how she's coping."

"Do you want to read or should I?" Elphie smiled.

"You please." Glinda smiled as she put her feet up on Elphie's seat and sipped her cocoa.

"All right." Elphie smiled then took a sip of her cider then placed the mug on the seat beside her, in between Glinda's ankles and put on her glasses before opening the letter.

"They might as well be useful as long as they are there." She explained to a giggling Glinda.

"I like you, you're funny." Glinda tittered.

"I'm practical. But I have come to learn those two things often overlap in your mind." Elphie chuckled.

"Quite often." Glinda chuckled. Elphie took another drink of her cider, replaced her mug and patted Glinda's leg.

"Prettiest cup holder of all time." Elphie smiled.

"I'm versatile. Read please." Glinda laughed and Elphie chuckled.

"_Dear Galinda and Elphaba,_

_As I'm sure you've guessed by the lack of a telegram. I am not yet pregnant."_ Elphie read.

"Told you." Glinda laughed.

_"I was a bit disappointed when my time came a few days ago, but I am remaining patient and staying with the program. So is Pajul. We haven't had a drop of alcohol or coffee since that day in Frottica, we drink our teas every morning, after taking my temperature then noting it on our handy calendar and Pajul hasn't had a hot bath or a cigar since Frottica. But our proudest baby making accomplishment is the abstinence. I have been foregoing all activity along with Pajul and in order to keep us from exploding, killing each other or both we are learning to play tennis as a way to work off some of our excess energy. Because of the weather, we are actually just running around a squash court, hitting a tennis ball with our racquets, but it serves its purpose. We have been on a regular tennis court a few times and enjoy it very much. When the weather warms up a bit, we are going to learn in earnest. I even went out and bought us some tennis outfits and if I do say so myself we make a dashing young athletic couple."_

"Oh Elphie I'm so proud of them, especially Jilla. She is really committed to this."

"Taking up a sport was a good thought on their part, I'm sure that helps distract them some." Elphie smiled.

"Maybe I should try that. The athletic depart gives lessons. Maybe this summer we can learn to play tennis too, then we can play with Jilla and Pajul." Glinda grinned and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, all right, maybe I can take lessons. But you are still getting a tennis outfit." She added with a giggle.

"I told you you'd need new clothes at some point."

"If you wish to learn to play tennis, I think that is a fine idea. I refuse to comment on the tennis outfit because it would be futile." Elphie chuckled.

"Yes it would, but we'll table the lessons discussion for another time. Continue please." Glinda giggled as she moved her foot slightly so Elphie could put her mug back.

"_We want to do this right because we feel that now more than ever that we are ready to be parents. We'll keep you posted. (Unless we actually do explode or kill one another, then I'm sure that my parents will. Kidding, I'm kidding)"_

"Oh I hope it doesn't take too long for her to conceive, but I'm glad that her sense of humor is still intact." Glinda laughed.

"A good attitude is important. There's a little more." Elphie said and Glinda nodded.

"_I heard from your parents that telling Elphaba's father about your engagement didn't go well. I'm sorry you had to go through that yet again. They said that you both handled things exceptionally well though and they were proud of you. I am too. And if I understand correctly, your engagement party might be this summer. And here I am not able to toast you properly. But I will toast you. I still have my issues, but I think I understand better now how going through something hard, frustrating and even painful together as a couple really shows devotion and true commitment. I'm not comparing me trying to conceive a child to the intolerance you've been through by any means. You know, this sounded better in my head, I'd leave it out but I don't want to start the letter over again. I can't wait to hear about the party plans. Pajul and I will be coming to see you for a few days during your spring recess, more than likely after your trip with your parents."_

"What trip with your parents?" Elphie asked confused.

"I have no idea, maybe it's in their letter." Glinda said trying to lean forward and get the letter off of the satchel without upsetting Elphie's mug or her own.

"Here." Elphie smiled as she handed it to her. Glinda tore open the letter and started scanning.

"Home safely, Nusee bigger, staff proud, Jon's House moving along… ah, here we go, trip to Quox." Glinda said.

"Quox?"

"Yeah. Remember Momsie gave Popsicle an auction trip to Quox for Lurlinemas?"

"Yes. Hand me your mug." Elphie said and Glinda distracted held out her cup as she continued to read the letter.

"Well apparently they really liked the area. Momsie said they stayed at a resort type hotel that was very nice. It's hosting a large arts and crafts show and other activities, including various auctions during part of our spring recess that she thinks we might enjoy. They went ahead and made reservations, but said they could be cancelled easily if we do not want to go." Glinda said reaching for her mug that Elphie had refilled.

"I've never been to Quox." Elphie said.

"Me either. This sounds like fun though, a few days at a resort in Quox with all kinds of things to do."

"This has adventure written all over it." Elphie chuckled.

"And by the time spring break gets here an adventure might be needed."

"Really Elphie?" Glinda bubbled.

"Really. And not just because the look on your face and excited wiggling melted my heart, as they tend to do. I actually think it sounds interesting."

"Oh boy! I love you I just do." Glinda said and carefully moved around so that she could hug Elphie.

"We'll write my parents when we get back tomorrow. I wonder if Loma knows this place, she goes to Quox from time to time. This is going to be great." Glinda chattered happily.

"Yes I believe it will. Spring recess is in what… a month, less. That time at Colwen Grounds really messed up my sense of timing." Elphie smiled.

"Three weeks I think, but I feel this is leading to a talk of school, workloads and such. That is forbidden until brunch tomorrow. So we will put all of this on hold until then. But it is very exciting to anticipate." Glinda said as she settled back into her own seat.

"On hold it goes. How is my Familiar, besides bigger?" Elphie chuckled.

Glinda went back over the letter; reading about how the vet came by again to examine Starlight and everything was on track with her. He examined Nusee again too and he was healthy, about as big as he was going to get and just a month or two shy of one year old. Gwenot said that she had received some questions and comments about the goings on in Munchkinland, all positive and congratulatory. Construction on parts of Jon's House was underway and Gwenot was working there most every day. Samion was busy with several new clients and they were both looking forward to them coming home soon, as was the staff.

"I can't wait to go home and see Starlight, Nusee, Cook and everyone." Glinda sighed.

"And it will be nice to not have to go to Colwen Grounds first." Elphie said and they talked about last spring recess for a while.

"Someone's coming over here." Elphie said a little suspiciously and Glinda turned her head to look.

"It's a server from the kiosk Elphie." Glinda said with a smile and Elphie took her mug from between Glinda's ankles.

"Excuse me Misses. Would you care for anything else? We are getting ready to close down." The young man said.

"No thank you we are fine. What time is it please?" Glinda asked.

"It's almost four thirty Miss. If you are finished, I can take the tray back for you." The man said.

"We are, thank you." Glinda said as she handed him her cup and the cookie plate. Elphie did the same with her mug and accepted the bag of nuts when he handed them to her.

"Everything was very good. What is your name please?" Glinda asked.

"Nolar, Miss."

"Thank you for your help Nolar." Glinda smiled.

"You are welcome, enjoy your evenings." He said before hurrying away.

"I asked so that we could tip him when we check out." Glinda smiled at Elphie.

"I assumed as much, but thank you for the confirmation." Elphie smiled back.

"Lyndie, about what we were moving towards talking about before he came…"

"We don't have to now Elphie." Glinda said.

"I know. I just want you to know that I fully intend on talking to Chaxi about the massive differences between this time last year and now. And we can talk about it as well. But I know that the anniversary of being raped is very soon and I don't want you to be concerned for me, it is okay. The mere thought of it frightened me before, but it doesn't now. I have all the tools that Chaxi has given to me to cope as well as a newly found sense of strength or something from seeing Jacol. I also have a little less trouble seeking support from my family and friends. Most importantly, I have you." Elphie said.

"Yes you do, in every way, for everything. Thank you so much for telling me this now, it does make me feel better. And I can really feel that you are at ease talking about it. I love you so much." Glinda sniffled.

"We should probably get back, so we can take our time getting ready for dinner."

"Should I fear for my stuffing?" Elphie chuckled.

"I would if I were you." Glinda giggled while still sniffling.

They walked slowly back, talking about other differences between this year and the last. Some things made them laugh; some made Glinda sniffle and some they agreed to just put aside until another time. But they agreed that it was a necessary talk to have now, before diving back into the weeks before spring recess. By the time they were back at the Inn, they were laughing about the little show that they had put on in the dining car during their very first train trip to Frottica.

"I'm still your woman and you're still green with envy." Glinda chortled and they ignored they odd looks from the people they passed.

X

"I think that I am now officially without stuffing." Elphie smiled after quite a few long hugs and kisses that had started as soon as they came into their room.

"Not so fast there. I will decide when you are stuffingless." Glinda giggled and pulled Elphie over to the sofa. She started kissing her softly and slowly, accepting the same in return.

"So am I now without stuffing?" Elphie said breathlessly fifteen minutes later, after they parted from an exceptionally involved and drawn out kiss.

"I have no idea, but I sure am." Glinda said and tried to giggle. They spent a little while longer softly kissing and cuddling then Elphie got up to draw Glinda a hot bath before a lukewarm bath was necessary.

"Elphie, oh no." Glinda called out from the main room as she laid out their clothes.

"What Lyndie? What's wrong?" Elphie said hurrying out of the bathroom.

"We forgot to do the catnip." Glinda said, a little upset.

"Oh don't worry about that my sweet, it will keep." Elphie smiled.

"Good. We can do it tomorrow then."

"Yes we can. Now, your bath awaits." Elphie said.

Elphie bathed while Glinda did then went to get dressed. She put on her undergarments; stockings and shoes then went into the bathroom to help Glinda out of the tub. After wrapping her in a towel and giving her a soft kiss she sat down to have her hair braided. They talked about music, anticipating the live music during dinner. When Elphie was fully dressed, she helped Glinda with her earrings, caressing and kissing each lobe as she always did.

"Would you like a before dinner dance?" Elphie said when Glinda was ready to go.

"I would, several in fact." Glinda smiled.

"You are stunning my love." She said as she ran her fingers on the dark purple fabric of Elphie's cocktail dress.

"As are you." Elphie replied then put on a slow waltz. They danced three slow dances without talking or even kissing. They just danced, savoring the movement of each other's bodies as they memorized every contour of each other's faces, even though they were already committed to memory a hundred times over.

X

As Elphie walked beside Glinda and behind the maître d through the crowded dining room she took in the music, the twinkling candles, the posh décor and ignored the people. Glinda was returning nods and smiles as she always did. After they were seated and settled, Glinda pointed out the piano set up on the small stage and hoped that was the entertainment for the evening.

"Good evening Misses, My name is Frasiv. May I bring you something to drink?" A waiter said.

"Cider with no ice and ice water please." Elphie smiled.

"Do you have stuffed mushrooms without meat?" Glinda asked.

"We do, but if you'd like a meatless appetizer, may I suggest our chef's special almond mushroom pate with cream cheese."

"Oh that sounds wonderful." Glinda said and looked at Elphie who nodded.

"We'll try that."

"Right away Misses."

"Everything looks so good Elphie. I'm in the mood to try something new. How about you?" Glinda said as she looked at the menu.

"I'm still full from brunch." Elphie smiled.

"Oh you are not, that was six or so hours ago." Glinda giggled, knowing Elphie was teasing.

"Maybe the waiter could suggest an entrée, you liked his appetizer suggestion." Elphie said.

"What a wonderful idea." Glinda agreed. When the mushroom pate came Glinda asked what the waiter recommended and they both took his suggestions.

"Beef with mango sauce and baked garlic accompanied by mixed vegetables with bacon and walnuts sounds yummy." Glinda said.

"I have to admit that pecan encrusted fish with broccoli and rosemary sauce does sound nice." Elphie replied.

Their appetizer arrived and was proclaimed delicious. The music for the evening was a piano player and Elphie and Glinda both thought he was very good. They delighted in their meals, the music, and the atmosphere in general, commenting that they were very good at appreciating a fine dining experience. After lingering over dinner and making a request of the piano player, Glinda took the waiter's dessert suggestion and ordered an apricot soufflé 26 for dessert. After one bite, she proclaimed it 'to die for'.

"Do you know what I want to do tonight Elphie?" Glinda said as they walked out of the dining room more than two hours after they walked in.

"I have a general idea, but tell me anyway." Elphie chuckled and Glinda sniffed the rose Elphie had bought for her and giggled.

"I'll bet you are not as close as you might think. And I'll tell you in our room."

"Did you young ladies have a good evening?" The elevator operator smiled as they entered.

"Yes Mr. Goment we did, a very nice evening." Glinda replied.

"That's good to hear. It's nice to see young people today who enjoy the finer things in life." The man smiled.

"We do and as often as possible." Glinda chuckled and so did Mr. Goment.

"That will serve you well later in life, believe me. You young ladies have a good night now." He said as the elevator doors opened.

"You too. Goodnight Mr. Goment." Glinda bubbled and waved as the doors closed.

"He's such a nice man." She said after a few beats as they walked to their room.

"I never get tired of seeing you interact with people." Elphie said as she opened their door.

I never get tired of interacting with you." Glinda said as she twirled under Elphie's arm.

"So dancing is involved tonight. More than likely with benefits." Elphie chuckled.

"Yes, but with tempered benefits. After this morning, I'm not going to press my luck." Glinda giggled.

"Very prudent." Elphie smiled.

"Which is also why there will be no hanky panky." Glinda said with a grin.

"Are you feeling ill my precious?" Elphie said then pressed her lips against Glinda's forehead. Her words were serious, but her eyes were laughing.  
"No, you mean green thing." Glinda giggled.

"No hanky panky, not no anything. I'm in the mood for soft and quiet." Glinda smiled.

"Then soft and quiet you shall have." Elphie said and rubbed her hand on the back of Glinda's neck before pulling her close and kissing her softly.

They danced for a long time, easily falling into their pattern of blending different types of kisses, depending on the music. As they were changing clothes Glinda teased about them being in danger of falling into a dancing with benefits rut and doing something about it next time.

"There are quite a few things we didn't do today Elphie." Glinda said as they settled into bed.

"Such as?" Elphie asked then accepted a kiss.

"I didn't sketch, you didn't write or play your flute. It was kind of nice." Glinda said.

"Well not the flute part that would have been nice."

"Perhaps tomorrow, but why is it nice?" Elphie asked.

"Because we tried new things together, like cutting plants, getting hot drinks and sitting in a new kind of swing by the lake and different foods for dinner. It was nice."

"It was. This day went by so fast." Elphie said.

"I know that's why I want tonight to be slow and soft. And familiar." Glinda smiled.

"Not all ruts are bad." Glinda giggled.

"No, they aren't." Elphie smiled then placed some whisper kisses on Glinda's temples setting the tone for the rest of the time until they drifted slowly and softly off to sleep in each other's arms.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: Sorry, this is a short chapter. Real life…yada, yada, yada. mecelphie.

X

"Sweetheart, will you please bring me some ice?" Glinda called from the bathroom. Elphie arched an eyebrow at the odd request, but went to go fulfill it.

"Would you like water with that?" Elphie replied as she took the little metal tongs and put some ice chunks in a glass.

"No, just ice please." Glinda called back with a giggle. Elphie showed up at the door a moment later, surprised to see Glinda out of the tub, standing there naked. Instead of taking the glass from Elphie she took a piece of ice from it and held it to the back of her neck.

"Do I want to know?" Elphie asked with a chuckle.

"Dani showed me this trick to help when you are really worked up." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her in surprise.

"Remember I told you about the dream I had when she was staying with me."

"Yes, unfortunately. But there's nothing to be done about that." Elphie smiled as she wrapped a towel around her flushed love.

"I know things were a bit, well intense this morning. But I thought the lukewarm bath helped." She added as Glinda took another piece of ice from the glass.

"It did just fine, until I remembered myself into quite a state. All relaxed there in the tub, I thought of your kisses, your lips against mine, your tongue exploring and slightly demanding, your feather light caresses on my breasts…Oh Oz!" Glinda sighed with a broad smile, as she sat down hard on the stool.  
"Lyndie, you know that you can't relive these things so soon afterwards." Elphie chuckled lightly referring to numerous conversations they had had on the subject, as she started to brush Glinda's hair.

"I know, I know. But all that vigor and passion was just too wonderful, it just invading my thoughts before I could stop it. Your kisses are pervasive." Glinda giggled.

"Pervasive?" Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Oh you know what I mean. The good kind of insidious."

"Now in addition to being the only people use nefarious and TLC in the same thought, we also use good and insidious in the same manner." Elphie chuckled.

"Okay fine, the good kind of dangerous." Glinda laughed.

"I'm not sure that's any better, but I get the point. So, are you almost finished sublimating? Another term, by the way, that I don't think we are using the way it was intended. And I'm not speaking in the chemistry sense." Elphie chuckled as she continued to brush Glinda's hair.

"Ooooh, we have great chemistry. Just keep brushing." Glinda sighed with a little giggle.

"I see. This is turning into one of those conversations and I should just quit while I'm ahead." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Probably, but only because we are under a time constraint." Glinda said.

"Very practical of you my sweet. Ribbon or bow for your ponytail?" Elphie said as she ran the brush through Glinda's soft wavy tresses.

"Both I think, but just a few more minute of brushing. It's so very nice." Glinda sighed.

"Of course Lyndie. And it is very nice." Elphie smiled.

In the mirror, Elphie saw Glinda close her eyes and a serene look come over her face. She smiled when she thought of how different that look had been earlier, while they were still in bed. Glinda's beautiful face always expressed what she was feeling, happiness, sadness, excitement, irritation, anger, adoration, love, passion, and this morning lust. She didn't try to hide it, she never did.

"My precious, you need to get dressed." Elphie said softly, as she caressed Glinda's cheek with one finger then started to create a ponytail.

"I know. I can't imagine anyone in all of Oz who is as loved, doted on and indulged as I am." Glinda smiled.

"I can think of one." Elphie laughed lightly as she fastened the bow.

"Does she get hugs and kisses whenever she wants them? Does she hear the words 'I love you' often and with a great deal of emotion? Is she treated to surprises frequently? Does have her fantasies brought to life?" Glinda said with a giggle as she turned in Elphie's arms.

"Yes, yes, yes and if she had any I'm sure they would be." Elphie chuckled.

"Then okay, there is another incredibly lucky girl in Oz."

"In this room in fact." Elphie smiled and they shared a tender, passionate kiss before Elphie sent Glinda off to get dressed with a pat on her towel-covered bottom.

X

"Thank you Mr. Frama." Glinda smiled as she got down from the carriage in front of Tyuron's and went to pet the horse.

"Thank you." Elphie said as she accepted the man's assistance.

"You both are very welcome. Miss Glinda, our trip to the Arts Center is back on this week, correct?" Mr. Frama said.

"It is and I can't wait." Glinda bubbled.

"Very good. You girl's enjoy your brunch and I'll drop your bags off with Norven."

"Thank you again Mr. Frama. We appreciate the extra attention you give us." Glinda said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure, I assure you. I'll see you in a few days." Mr. Frama smiled.

"Bye." Glinda said and waved as he drove off.

"Let's invite him to our wedding." She grinned as they walked towards the little café.

"All right Lyndie." Elphie chuckled softly.

"Just out of curiosity, how many people typically attend a wedding?"

"It varies. Some are quite small, the happy couple and a few witnesses. Some are really large, sort of like my birthday party or the ball we had, even bigger sometimes." Glinda said.

"The ball! That was two hundred people." Elphie gasped.

"Well hello my friends. Why does Elphaba look like she is about to pass out?" Tyuron chuckled, only because Glinda was.

"She's fine Tyuron. We were talking about weddings." Glinda giggled.

"Cold feet already?" Tyuron laughed.

"Stage fright, more than likely."

"I just never considered that two hundred people would want to witness anyone's matrimonial." Elphie said.

"That is a large ceremony." Tyuron agreed.

"Just put it away Elphie. There will be plenty of time to panic later." Glinda smiled and Tyuron chuckled.

"Ah young love. It does my old heart good." Tyuron said when he saw how Glinda touched Elphie's hand as she smiled at her.

"Our friend Paszor will be here in just a bit. Would you all like a booth or a room?"

"A booth is great. I can't wait for warm weather. I miss the patio and the pretty flowers." Glinda smiled.

"We do too. Uliko gets a little cabin fever towards the end of winter. He is not fond of cold weather. I'm used to it, but he is driving the kitchen staff crazier than usual." Tyuron chuckled.

"We will survive though, we always do. And some of his best dishes have come out of his winter funks."

"What is a funk?" Elphie asked when they were settled into a booth and Glinda got a case of the giggles.

"Should I even ask what is amusing Glinda so?" Mr. Kwenyo asked as he slid into the booth across from Glinda and Elphie.

"I asked her what a funk was. Uliko gets them in the winter." Elphie said, smiling at Glinda's attempt to reign in her mirth.

"Hi Mr. K. Ironic huh?" Glinda tittered.

"Elphaba, funk is a colloquial term for a huff, bad mood or a brood." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"Ah, I see. At least now I understand the source of her glee, usually I have no clue." Elphie chuckled and Glinda hiccupped. Mr. Kwenyo handed her a glass of water as Elphie gently rubbed small circles on her back. She took a few sips then got up to give the man a hug.

"So did you two have a nice weekend? I hope you've had a chance to relax after what I'm sure was a very tiring week." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"It was and we did, we went to the Stonehearth Inn." Glinda grinned and Elphie blushed slightly.

"That is a very nice place to relax." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"And they have a new paved trail open now, with stations to learn about flora and fauna. We cut catnip." Glinda grinned happily.

Uliko came over to say hello and tell them what they would be having for brunch while Glinda was chattering about the walk they took on the path. He sat down with them for a bit to listen while Glinda was talking about some pretty little birds that were hopping around near their swing. After he left, Tyuron mentioned that Uliko liked birds.

"Perhaps he would like to see 'Mutual Curiosity'." Elphie smiled and Glinda grinned and bounced beside her.

"That is your drawing of the little bird, if I remember correctly." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"You do. I'll bring it next time we come. What a wonderful idea Elphie." Glinda bubbled.

Tyuron brought their food and the casual conversation continued as they ate. Glinda and Elphie told Mr. Kwenyo about doing make up work and he told them about the things he heard around Munchkinland about Elphie's abdication, the first female Ambassador, the new First Minister and the very young Eminent Thropp. Elphie was pleased that the comments were generally positive, especially about Fruoa.

The thing that brought the fun and interesting conversation to an end was Elphie having to leave to go to the lab. She encouraged Glinda to stay, but with apologies to Mr. Kwenyo, she insisted on going back to campus with Elphie. Uliko had some freshly baked cookies for Glinda and some stew for Mr. Kwenyo to warm up for his dinner ready for them when they went to say goodbye.

"Thank you joining us for brunch Mr. K." Glinda said as she gave the apothecary a long hug as they lingered outside the café.

"Thank you for inviting me. I am assuming that you will be going to Frottica for your upcoming spring recess."

"Yes and my parents are taking us to a resort in Quox for part of the break. I've never been to Quox."

"They have some very nice resorts there. Are you looking forward to it Elphaba?" Mr. Kwenyo asked.

"I am. I've never been to Quox either. And before you say anything, I do not require extra travel allowance for that. I never use all the regular travel allowance I get." Elphie smiled.

"Alright Elphaba, no extra. But I will hold firm on your regular travel allowance." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"I've given up waging that battle." Elphie smiled then hugged her mentor.

"I'll see you in the lab on Tuesday?"

"Yes you will. Now you should get going. I'm sure you bubbly fiancée there would like a few private moments with you before she sends you off into the trenches." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled and Elphie blushed.

"I do." Glinda giggled.

"Goodbye you horrible little busybody." Elphie smiled and gave Mr. Kwenyo a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mr. K." Glinda said, doing the same.

"Goodbye my girls. Enjoy your week." Mr. Kwenyo said as he helped them on with their cloaks.

"You too." Glinda said.

Mr. Kwenyo watched the girls walk away arm in arm. The bounce in Glinda's step as she kept pace with Elphie's long strides made him smile. He was very glad that they seemed to have come through the trials of Colwen Grounds none the worse for wear.

X

"Lyndie you know that I'm sorry that I have to work today, right?" Elphie said when Glinda finally released her after a long kiss that had followed several minutes of being curled against her chest.

"I know Elphie and you don't need to be sorry or fret about it. I just wanted to feel you a little bit before we turn into students again." Glinda chuckled softly.

"Now we really will be getting back into our routine."

"Lyndie, I was thinking about it on the way home from brunch. Make that extra appointment with Chaxi. I'm still not sure exactly what, but there is something there." Elphie said.

"Okay my love, I will." Glinda said then gave Elphie another kiss. Even though she didn't need to, Glinda walked with Elphie to the Science Building, and they talked quietly about the parts of the weekend that they didn't share with Mr. Kwenyo, on the way.

"Dinner Elphie, don't forget." Glinda said when they reached their destination.

"I'll eat my sweet, I promise." Elphie said seriously.

"With me." Glinda said sternly.

"Oh, if I must." Elphie smiled, liking this little game they played from time to time.

"Yes, you must." Glinda giggled.

"Have fun with your frisky enzymes Elphie."

"The enzymes will have to do without me to day. I am working with phospholipids.

"Well I protest on behalf of them enzymes. I know from experience that it is no fun to be frisky without you." Glinda grinned and Elphie blushed slightly.

"They will be fine, they have each other." Elphie chuckled.

"Here come some of the grad students. I'd better go. I'll come to our room to get you for dinner."

"Bye Elphie." Glinda said and walked a little ways away.

"Elphaba, you were right on the money with your last experiment." Glinda overheard one young man say to Elphie as he approached her.

"One of the phospholipids split and produced products that seem to function as second messengers in signal transduction. It was a phosphatidylinositol bisphosphate that split into inositol triphosphate and diacylglycerol." She didn't understand a word, but the look on Elphie's face when she heard it made her heart flutter with sheer delight.

"Phosphatidylinositol bisphosphate? That's very interesting. What sort of stimuli was used…" Glinda heard Elphie's excited voice say and fade out as she hurried into the building with her classmates.

"Enjoy yourself my sexy scientist." Glinda smiled as she turned to go back to the dorm.

X

Back in their room, Glinda put their things away and made a good attempt at tidying up, but even with music playing and broom dancing, she lost interest. She managed to finish her one assigned chore, getting the laundry sorted and to the chute before deciding that homework had to be more interesting than housework.

She did her reading and written assignments then practiced her wanding and casting. She rearranged the clothes in both wardrobes and all the things in the dresser drawers then sketched her wand movements in her practice notebook. With a chuckle she made a mental note to remember to tell Elphie where her under garments were now located.

With a couple of hours still left to go until Elphie returned, Glinda put on some upbeat music and got out her art things. Even though she had been sketching, she really hadn't drawn anything in earnest in a while and was also out of practice with human forms. Settled comfortably in her chair she opened her favorite sketchpad, took her favorite pencil in hand and envisioned her favorite human form.

X

Elphie sat at a small empty table in a relatively quiet corner of the big, bright and bustling project lab. She had been engaged and busy for hours, working on several different, but related things simultaneously. Her mind was processing everything as she made notes in her logs. Questions presented themselves, others were answered and off shot experiment ideas formed. She was there to assist two graduate students, but more often than not, they asked for her input. As she synthesized the data from the various experiments, she saw images starting to form in her head, different specimens, reactions and outcomes. She saw it working and started to write formulas, projections, processes and potential outcomes, oblivious to everything around her.

"Look over there." A grad student named Friq said.

"Uh oh. She's got that look on her face again." His partner, Kenez said, shaking his head.

"That means that we are going to have a whole new set of experiments to set up."

"You know, I would love to say that she is a pain in the ass, but she's dead on every time." Friq said with a chuckle.

"And some great stuff comes out of those…what does Lofier call them?" Kenz asked.

"Leaps, intuitive leaps. But I think she's just bloody spooky when she just knows how an experiment works." Friq answered.

"Spooky, but brilliant. I am so glad that we graduate this spring and will not have to compete with her next fall." Kenz said.

"No kidding. And after what happened with Ran, you can bet those doctorial candidates are going to be on their toes. I wonder what it's like to be not only a genius, but a talented, non-jerk genius." Friq said.

"Well you'll never know." Kenz laughed.

"Shall we get a workstation set up for her to save time? Professor Thiol is very strict with how much time she can spend in here on weekends. It's hard to remember she's technically only a sophster."

"Why not? Whatever comes of this it will be fascinating. And we'd better pay attention and know what she's up to before she leaves, so we can work it." Friq chuckled as they started to clean off a nearby workbench.

"Thank Oz she documents in such precise detail."

"And with such very neat handwriting." Kenz smiled.

Elphie broke out of her experiment reverie and looked up from her notes to see the grad students she had been assigned to assist, setting up a workstation. Thinking that should be her duty, she gathered her things and went over there.

"I'm sorry I took so long making notes." Elphie said contritely.

"Tell me what you need and I'll finish."

"You tell us." Friq smiled.

"We've worked with you long enough to know when a new set of experiments is emerging." Kenz said with a friendly chuckle. Elphie flustered slightly and knew she was blushing, but these two young men were respectful, helpful, extremely intelligent and were always willing to let her try things or even correct their work.

"I did have an idea, but we don't need to work on that, we've got other more important things to do." Elphie said.

"Possibly, but it won't be nearly as much fun or ultimately more useful that what will come of this. Now, since we are in charge and your time is limited, tell us what we are doing, so we have shot at doing it without you here." Friq laughed.

"Yeah, some of us have a large learning curve." Kenz stage whispered, pointing to Friq and Elphie smiled. Professor Thiol had put her with these two grad students at the beginning of the term, explaining that their brand of working might be a bit frustrating for her, but it would help her in the long run because all types work in labs. They were not undisciplined by any means, but they were much more casual and jovial than Ran and some of the others she worked with were. In a way they reminded her a little of Manif.

"If you're sure." Elphie said a little tentatively as she handed Friq her notes.

"Whoa…" He said as he looked over the notations.

"I would ask if you're sure, but your leaps are never wrong. This is astounding."

"We'd better get going. Go get your gear on Elphaba, we've got phospholipids to synthesize." Kenz said after he looked at the notes and Elphie knew better than to argue.

X

"I'm sorry I'm late my sweet." Elphie said as she hurried into the room.

"Hi Elphie! You're not late. You're fifteen minutes early." Glinda chuckled and Elphie looked at the clock, very confused.

"I'm trying a trick that Fruoa says she uses with Maril when he's working. And what my parents do to me, I add time. I am going to add one half an hour to whatever time you say you'll be home. Since you are never really too late, you'll always be early." Glinda giggled.

"I see. I'll remember that." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"But even if I'm early, you still must be hungry."

"A little, but I ate the cookies Uliko gave me. Look at what I sketched." Glinda grinned and handed Elphie her sketchpad.

"It's me in the lab." Elphie chuckled as she looked at a full color sketch of herself holding two beakers with bubbling, colorful liquids in them.

"You're faces are getting so good my precious. My eyes are sparkling."

"They do that in the lab." Glinda grinned.

"Why is the liquid in the beakers bubbling?"

"It's those photoliquids you were talking about. They sounded bubbly." Glinda giggled.

"I suppose they could be, but I hate to inform you that none of them are glittery pink." Elphie chuckled.

"Artistic license." Glinda said.

"I sketched another one, but you'd better sit down first."

"Oh no." Elphie chuckled as she sat down. Glinda handed her a folded sheet of paper, and she inhaled sharply after she opened it.

"Lyndie this is, this is… " Elphie stammered slightly and blushed deeply as she examined the sketch of her bathing.

Compared to the other it was more sketch and less drawing, but there was something about it. Glinda had drawn her in a side view, standing with her leg on the side of the tub. She had a cloth in her hand, washing her leg. Her hair was down, shielding her breasts from view and the angle and bent leg made nothing else visible either. She was smiling slightly and her eyes had the same sparkle as they did in the other drawing.

"This is very, very good my precious." Elphie said at last.

"Even if you are naked?" Glinda grinned.

"Even then."

"My last class we were practicing angles and subtly. See just a hint of your beautiful bottom." Glinda grinned.

"Lyndie you are so talented, but please tell me this wasn't a class project." Elphie smiled as Glinda straddled her legs.

"No this is just for me. If the need ever arises, Dani said that I could draw her." Glinda giggled.

"I'm glad you are not upset." She added as she undid Elphie's ponytail.

"I'm not. You should honor your talent as you see fit. But you'll understand if this goes in the drawer and not in the Glinda gallery." Elphie smiled as Glinda ran her fingers through Elphie's hair.

"It goes in my drawer. When I do my nude self portrait, that will go in your drawer." Glinda chuckled.

"A nude self portrait." Elphie said aghast.

"It's part of the advanced class. I won't start that until summer sometime. Dani did one. It's very good. And before you say anything, we don't have to turn them in for class critique. I'm going to do it just because it's a big challenge. It took Dani months just to think of a pose. She practiced quite a few before finding one that worked." Glinda explained

"A pose. My exhibitionist fiancée is going to be trying out poses. In the nude. " Elphie said, trying to decide what she thought of this development.

"It's a win –win situation. I think I'd like to try something with the messenger's cap." Glinda giggled and Elphie could only arch her eyebrow at the thought.


	56. Chapter 56

"Lyndie." Elphie called to Glinda, who was taking a quick after dinner bath.

"Where are my nightdresses? And my undergarments?" She smiled when she heard a quiet 'oops' and a giggle.

"Sorry, I knew I was forgetting something." Glinda called back and Elphie went to the bathroom door to see her love chuckling as she worked shampoo through her hair.

"They are in the drawers where my art supplies were."

"Wanding practice?" Elphie chuckled as she handed Glinda a small washing cloth.

"Yes. It went really well too." Glinda grinned as she wiped shampoo from her face and opened her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it." Elphie smiled then went back out into the room.

"I did simultaneous manipulations and everything ended up where it belonged." Glinda said and Elphie could hear the splashes that meant that Glinda was rinsing her hair. Elphie looked into the drawers and saw her neatly folded nightdress in one and her undergarments along with a stray package of drawing chalk in another.

"Almost my sweet." Elphie chuckled softly as she picked up the chalk then went back to the bathroom door.

"Lyndie where did your art supplies end up?" She asked.

"Where our camisoles were. Why?" Glinda answered as she squeezed the water out of her hair.

"This package of chalk got left behind." Elphie chuckled.

"I want to return it to the fold."

"Hmmmm. We might need to check the other drawers." Glinda laughed and stood up. As she wrapped her wet hair in a towel, Elphie got a towel for her

"Hey Elphie." Glinda said after she was wrapped up in a big fluffy towel and had received a nice kiss.

"Remember that artistic bout of silliness I had awhile back, when I traced my hand on your lovely body parts in chalk?" She grinned mischievously as she picked up the chalk.

"I do. Which is why this is joining the other art supplies in the drawer." Elphie chuckled as she took the package from Glinda and left the bathroom.

"Mean green thing." Glinda huffed.

"That was fun and you know it." She giggled as she followed Elphie.

"I will admit that the memory of the outline of my green hand on your breast and your peach colored handprint on my bottom does provide me with an amused chuckle from time to time."

"See." Glinda gloated.

"And perhaps someday, after finding a less messy way of removing the handprints, we can follow that flight of fancy again. But tonight is…"

"Is a school night, you have homework, back to routine, etcetera, etcetera." Glinda grinned as she took the package of chalk from Elphie.

"But artistic silliness is always lurking and weekends come around on a regular basis."

"The latter is given and the former is a slightly disturbing thought." Elphie laughed.

"Oh don't fret, I'll give you fair warning before I turn you into an emerald canvas." Glinda chuckled as she put the chalk in the new art supply drawer.

"And a fair opportunity to decline as well." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba Thropp, are you insinuating that I employ unfair means to get my way." Glinda giggled with mock indignation as she put herself into Elphie's arms.

"I am of the opinion that it has occurred, yes." Elphie said.

"Okay maybe on occasion, but things done to get you to stop studying don't count." Glinda said reasonably.

"They do if they are on the list of unfair means." Elphie chuckled.

"Only you get to put things on that list so it is an unfair list of unfair means." Glinda pointed out.

"Be that as it may, sitting on the corner of my desk naked or in undergarments remains on the unfair means list. But as I mentioned before, it is meant as a compliment." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment, but pffffffft for being mean." Glinda giggled making an unladylike noise.

"As much as I enjoy these pointless little battles we have, we should wind this one up. I have some etcetera, etcetera to get to or I won't have time to practice my flute." Elphie chuckled.

"Fine, we'll call this a draw. But I'm sketching you while you study." Glinda said.

"Whatever pleases you my sweet." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's forehead.

"As long as I remain clothed on the paper."

"For the time being. But that doesn't mean my vivid imagination won't be engaged." Glinda said with mock firmness.

"I expect nothing less Lyndie. Now, why don't you go get into your nightdress and I'll start my homework." Elphie smiled.

"I really, really like you. You are very practical with just enough playfulness to keep you from being a dull and boring stuffed shirt." Glinda grinned.

"Your shirts are well stuffed and there is nothing dull and boring about them. But for some reason I think you were speaking metaphorically." Elphie replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sweet Oz but you are adorable and oh how I love you. Kiss me then get on with the etcetera so some fun can happen before bedtime." Glinda sighed happily and Elphie complied in the same manner.

"Elphie." Glinda said about forty-five minutes later and waited for Elphie to look up from her book.

"Yes Lyndie." Elphie said a bit distractedly.

"I no longer consider sitting on your desk naked an unfair means of getting you to stop studying. It can remain on the list with my blessing." Glinda grinned.

"And what prompted this." Elphie chuckled, taking off her glasses.

"Imagining you getting me to stop sketching by prancing around here in your black silk bra and panties." Glinda giggled.

"I see." Elphie smiled.

"Definitely an unfair method of persuasion. I was helpless to say no…or say anything for that matter." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm glad that you understand my reasoning. But really Lyndie, I do not prance." Elphie laughed.

"That's what you think." Glinda giggled as she waggled her eyebrows and Elphie could only chuckle, shake her head and go back to her studies.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later Glinda told Elphie that study time was over by sitting on the edge of her desk, wearing her nightdress and an impish grin. After several long moments of what Glinda had started calling transition kisses, Elphie went to go change. When she came out of the bathroom Glinda held up her flute, which she had put together.

Glinda insisted on helping Elphie warm up her lips, then settled in to listen to her love practice her flute. Elphie started slow, playing a few notes to find her footing before starting a regular scale. She had practiced at Colwen Grounds and a couple of times last week, but she hadn't really played and that is what she wanted to do now. She played through some simple scales before her special ones then started the storm song. She closed her eyes and disappeared into the music. She played several songs in succession, letting herself feel the meaning of the notes, the flow of the melodies, just as Xafin was teaching her to do. When she finished the last full song she knew, she opened her eyes and saw Glinda sitting there looking at her with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Elphie, Elphie, that was beautiful, just beautiful." Glinda said as she reached for a handkerchief.

"You haven't played like that in a while. You just let go."

"I know and it felt good. I'm sorry that it affected you so strongly my precious." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda to her.

"Don't be, it did indeed feel very good. I love to feel you like that." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"We should go to bed now Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"No, no please play just a little while longer, please." Glinda said with the barest hint of a whine that indicated she was tired and feeling emotional.

"Alright Lyndie, but why don't you get in bed first." Elphie said even as she guided Glinda towards her bed.

"And you sit right here." Glinda said pointing to the foot of her bed.

"Okay." Elphie chuckled. They took a few minutes to share a kiss and settle in then Elphie played a few songs on her flute. By the time she was finished Glinda was almost asleep.

"That was so pretty Elphie, thank you." Glinda smiled.

"You're welcome my sweet. Good night, I love you very much." Elphie said softly.

"I love you too." Glinda smiled. Elphie gave her a lingering kiss then stroked her cheek.

Elphie sat there looking at Glinda even after she drifted off to sleep. Her need to make her fiancée happy was still stronger than usual. And whatever was there, causing her to as Glinda had said, try too hard, was still present. She just didn't know what it was and it was irritating her that she didn't.

Elphie put her flute away then gave Glinda another soft kiss before climbing into her own bed to try to figure out what was going on. When time came to get ready for classes, she was still trying to figure it out, but had only succeeded in confusing, upsetting and further irritating herself.

X

"Thank you for making time for me today Chaxi." Elphie said quietly as she sat down in her usual chair in Chaxi's office.

"You're welcome Elphaba. Is there something specific that you wish to discuss?" Chaxi asked sensing that her young charge was unsettled.

"Yes. No. I'm not sure. I didn't sleep trying to figure it out." Elphie said with a resigned sigh.

"Tell me what you were trying to process." Chaxi said.

"I don't even know where to start. There's just something there." Elphie said letting her irritation with herself start to surface.

"When did you notice something was there?" Chaxi asked.

"I didn't, Glinda did. While we were away together at the Stonehearth. She said that I was trying too hard to make it special for her and maybe I was. But I just felt that I needed to, very strongly. I had the same feeling last night as well. She had such a hard week last week, and all that time at Colwen Grounds…" Elphie said quietly then was quiet for a bit.

"I feel that I just need to make it up to her and a weekend away isn't sufficient."

"Why do you need to make it up to Glinda Elphaba? Has she had more negative reactions to her time there?"

"No, not specifically. And I do not want her to. It's my fault that she did in the first place and I need to ensure that it doesn't happen again." Elphie said and Chaxi knew that that she was working her way to the real root of what was troubling her.

"When we talked last week, Glinda didn't blame you for anything that happened at Colwen Grounds, for her nightmare or for the fact that she stayed with you and had make up work to do." Chaxi said gently.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that it isn't my fault. How can it not be? She was there because of my obligations and it was my father that said all those vicious things and went after…. I just need to make it up to her."

"Elphaba, I know that you have been reluctant to discuss what happened with your father, but we might need to. He is responsible for the things he said and did, not you."

"I know that." Elphie said rather testily as she got up and started to pace.

"But don't you see, I knew all along, I told her too. I knew and I put her in that situation anyway. I hurt her. I've been so afraid of hurting her sexually, that I wasn't attentive enough to the other ways I could hurt her." Elphie said, agitated.

"Elphaba, listen to me please." Chaxi said quickly, knowing how fast Elphie's agitation level could spike. Elphie stopped pacing and looked at her, but didn't go sit down.

"Do you remember when we talked about how if you think something is true you will find situations to prove it?"

"Yes." Elphie said warily.

"You have the notion that you are capable of hurting Glinda in your head and this situation is just feeding that. None of what happened with your father is your responsibility." Chaxi said.

"Why are you trying to let me off of the hook?" Elphie snapped.

"Why are you trying to keep yourself on it?" Chaxi replied calmly. Elphie looked at her for a few long beats then started to pace again.

"Because it is my responsibility to protect her, to keep her safe and I failed. She was hurt, physically and emotionally." Elphie said angrily.

"By a situation that wasn't in your control." Chaxi responded.

"It was in my control. I could have spoken to him alone. I could have been by her side so she wouldn't have felt the need to try and…"

"Try and what Elphaba." Chaxi said knowing that they were right on top of the something that was troubling Elphaba.

"Nothing. It's over and done." Elphie replied with no inflection as she went to go sit down and Chaxi could feel her emotions shift.

"Yes it is, but the aftereffects are troubling you." Chaxi said.

"Only because I could have prevented it and I didn't. But I can make it up to her." Elphie responded with certainty.

"Does she think that you have something to make up for?" Chaxi tried.

"No. But that is not the point." Elphie said firmly.

"Okay Elphaba. It is obvious to me that you no longer wish to discuss this." Chaxi said kindly.

"I've discussed so much about this already, with Glinda, her parents, even Manif. I've talked. Why can't that just be enough? I knew that it would not go well, I told everyone. It didn't go well, now it's over and we are all fine. Why can't that just do?" Elphie said, becoming irritated.

"Maybe because you weren't discussing the right things for you. There are a great many aspects to what happened with your father, what happened with Glinda's cousin-in law, and with the situation in general. Some aspects have been more easily dealt with than others. And the things that have affected you most strongly may not have affected the others involved in a similar way. What you need to work through may not have been what they needed too. This is normal in complex situations."

"I suppose that makes a certain amount of sense." Elphie said, but it was clear that she wasn't sure.

"Elphaba, it is okay to have very mixed feelings about the things that have happened the past few weeks and about how the various people surrounding you reacted. As I stated, it is a complex situation with many interrelated pieces, like a jigsaw puzzle." Chaxi smiled.

"I am not fond of jigsaw puzzles. They are frustrating." Elphie said.

"So I guess that makes your analogy correct in more ways than one."

"It is all right to be frustrated with all of this, just don't let that keep you from accessing what is troubling you. You are very close to that something that is making you try too hard to make things okay for Glinda, but I can sense you are not ready to go there quite yet." Chaxi said.

"It is confusing." Elphie said with a sigh.

"Why don't we spend the rest of our time identifying some of those aspects that you think have affected Glinda and her family, as well as the ones that you may have overlooked for yourself then take it from there." Chaxi said.

"Okay." Elphie said, relieved to have something to focus on.

X

Glinda walked to the café, talking to Loma and Juiva, hoping that Elphie was already there. She hadn't seen her love all day, but they had communicated with short notes. A good morning note told her that Elphie had been up thinking all night. Even though she said that she was fine, Glinda still hurried to get dressed so she could find Beliea before classes to get Elphie an extra session with Chaxi as soon as possible. She found out at lunch that Chaxi would be arriving late that afternoon and could see her then. Glinda sent a 'please eat lunch' note to Elphie telling her that she could see Chaxi if she wanted. She received an 'I ate lunch' note later that afternoon while she was trying to maintain control of the floating desk that she was sitting in during her Advanced Levitation class. She was pleased that Elphie would be able to go talk to Chaxi but was very disappointed when she had to send Elphie a note to tell her that she couldn't escort or wait for her outside because of a last minute Practical Applications team meeting. Elphie's 'I'll see you at dinner' note that said it was okay, she'd be fine made her feel a little better, but just a little.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to wait with you Glinda?" Juiva asked as they walked into the café.

"No, it's fine. Elphie should be along soon. But thank you for detouring on your way to the library to walk with me." Glinda smiled.

"No problem. The research on levitation potions will still be there in a few minutes." Loma chuckled.

"And it looks like you won't even have to wait. Here comes Elphaba now." Juiva said pointing out the window.

"Is that the cloth satchel you conjured for her at the Retreat?" Loma asked.

"She likes to use it as a book bag." Glinda grinned.

"Handy." Loma smiled.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Hi Elphaba." Juiva smiled.

"Bye Elphaba." Loma chuckled and Elphie looked confused.

"They are off to the library." Glinda grinned.

"Ah, well then hello, goodbye and have fun." Elphie said as she removed her cloak.

"Not likely, but thanks." Loma said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Glinda said and her friends waved as the walked back towards the patio door.

"Hello my sweet. Have you ordered yet?" Elphie asked.

"I just got here a few minutes ago myself. Sit my love; you look tired. I'll go get us something." Glinda said in her concerned, don't argue with me voice.

"Something light please. I'm not very hungry." Elphie said.

"All right Elphie." Glinda replied then took Elphie's fingers before going to the counter.

"Broccoli cheese soup, warm bread with butter and fruit." Glinda said as Elphie took the tray from her when she returned to the table.

"Smells good." Elphie smiled.

"What is in your bowl, chicken stew?"

"Good nose." Glinda giggled.

"Beautiful too."

"How was your day Lyndie?" Elphie asked.

"Busy. I have a test tomorrow and a paper due at the end of the week. Being advanced is hard work." Glinda chuckled.

"How was yours? And start with Chaxi."

"Chaxi is fine. She says hello by the way." Elphie said then blew on a spoonful of soup.

"The rest of my day was very busy, but productive."

"Hello back to Chaxi, but did it go okay?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know Lyndie. I'm not distressed or irritated anymore but apparently, there are quite a few things that I should have dealt with that I didn't. I'm going to process in my journal later and we are going to continue on Thursday, but I'd rather not talk about it anymore tonight, is that okay?" Elphie sighed.

"Of course my love, of course." Glinda smiled.

"I'm just glad that it worked out that you could talk to her today."

"I am as well. Now, why don't you tell me about that paper that you have due." Elphie smiled.

"It's on glyphs. Oh, Dani said she can finish setting the soundproofing glyph this weekend if we want. We both need to be there."

"Okay." Elphie said then Glinda continued to tell her about her paper research.

X

"Hey there green girl." Manif said with a grin as he joined his favorite sparing partner at the counter of the café.

"Manif, hello." Elphie said surprised to see him in the café.

"Before you ask, or overreact, this has nothing to do with Glinda. I'm just hungry." Manif chuckled.

"You're getting lunch rather late."

"I am still finishing up some make up lab work. I took my last test today." Elphie smiled.

"I'm just getting something to take back with me."

"Do you have to get right back? I'd love some company while I take a little break from that dreary place you love so much."

"I have a few minutes and I would like to ask you something." Elphie said.

"Perfect, I have something to ask you too." Manif grinned.

Manif put Elphie's salad, small bowl of fruit and glass of cider on his tray, grabbed a ready made sandwich and some coffee and they headed to an out of the way table in the nearly empty café.

"You first green girl. What's on your mind besides chemistry and Glinda?" Manif chuckled then bit into his sandwich.

"Actually this is about Glinda, sort of. Maybe." Elphie said as she picked at her salad.

"Well that's definitive." Manif laughed.

"Have you ever been involved in a situation where everyone involved saw it differently."

"You mean like a he said she said type thing?" Manif asked.

"I don't know what that means." Elphie said.

"Well normally it means that men and women see things differently, but it also means that people tend to see what they want to see and hear what they want to hear, especially in highly charged situations. And yes, I have been involved in many. Most recently that whole mess with Dani's brothers." Manif said.

"It's about point of view then. I've been looking at this from too narrow a point of view." Elphie said as some pieces of everything she had tried to work out in her journal started to gel.

"You probably couldn't help yourself, it's what you're used to." Manif laughed.

"Do I get to know what we are talking about?"

"Why should today be different?" Elphie grinned and Manif nodded in agreement because his mouth was full.

"I'm just trying to work through some residual Colwen Grounds issues. And, surprisingly, you provided me with a good insight."

"I always provide good insights. You just don't recognize them as such." Manif chuckled.

"Glinda would agree I'm sure. I need to go soon, but what did you want to ask me?" Elphie smiled.

"Do you want me to play messenger and take Glinda a note?" Manif asked.

"Yes, that would be nice, but what did you want to ask me?" Elphie said as she took her pen and glasses from her pocket.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Manif chuckled.

"That's all?"

"That's it. I was feeling altruistic."

"And it was easier than trying to answer her questions when she discovered we had lunch together." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm sticking with altruistic, it sounds nobler." Manif laughed and Elphie smiled.

"So are we on for our weekly 'our fiancés are abandoning us' dinner tomorrow?" Manif asked after Elphie handed him the note.

"Yes we are." Elphie smiled as Manif helped her on with her cloak.

"Good. It's my turn to pay." Manif said.

"No, it's not." Elphie replied.

"Yes it is, I remember clearly." Manif said as he offered Elphie his arm.

"Or is this just a case of 'he said she said' where the she is right." Elphie said as they left the café.

"No this is a case of the she being gone too long and having more important things to worry about than paying for dinner." Manif countered.

"If it's not that important, then I get to pay." Elphie said.

"Why don't we just start all over and flip a coin, like we did the first time." Manif said.

"I thought we lit candles the first time." Elphie smiled.

"You just thrive on being difficult don't you?" Manif chuckled.

"I'm just right, but I can see how you would find that difficult." Elphie smiled.

"I am glad things are getting back to what we consider normal." Manif grinned then kissed Elphie's cheek as he handed her her satchel.

"As am I." Elphie replied then watched her friend start to jog away.

"Enjoy kipping por poot tonight." Manif yelled as Elphie was walking up the steps and she laughed in spite of herself.

X

"Hi Xafin." Glinda bubbled when Elphie's tutor came into the practice room as she was trying to play a note on Elphie's flute.

"Hello Glinda, nice blowing form. But I hope Elphaba told you that you are holding the instrument wrong." Xafin chuckled.

"She did. This is more fun." Glinda giggled.

"Hello Xafin." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba, it's good to be getting back to it. Are you joining us Glinda?"

"Nope, unfortunately I can't. But I'll be back." Glinda smiled.

"I'll be right back Xafin." Elphie smiled then guided Glinda out the door.

"I'll be back to get you my love. Have fun." Glinda said.

"I'll see you in an hour or so." Elphie said.

"I thought we'd change up your special scales some tonight. Give you a bit more of a challenge." Xafin said when Elphie came back in then played a complex series of repetitive notes on the piano.

"Want to try?"

"Try being the operative term here. That sounded complicated." Elphie smiled.

"I think you can handle it, but remember they are just scales, not a symphony." Xafin chuckled.

"Just scales." Elphie agreed then started to warm up.

X

"Wow Elphie, that was great." Glinda bounced and applauded after Elphie played her new scales. Elphie agreed to a little pre homework recital because Xafin told her to play them through a few more times some time that night.

"They are just scales Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"But thank you."

"Sounded like a song to me. I love to hear you play anything. Do the storm song before we start homework? Please" Glinda asked hopefully.

"All right Lyndie." Elphie smiled and Glinda applauded again.

Glinda and Elphie started their homework and fell into their evening's routine. Three and a half hours later, everything was ready for the next day and they were ready for bed, snuggling in a chair.

"Lyndie, I've been thinking about the journal work Chaxi gave me and the things we talked about. When I wrote tonight I tried to keep in mind what Manif told me about people seeing the same situation differently." Elphie said after a time of soft, gentle kisses.

"That's true, they do sometimes. Any situation in particular my love?" Glinda asked

"What happened with my father, specifically as it affected you and me. I feel responsible for you getting hurt even though I know it was not my fault. But I'm finding out that it is more complicated than just that. I'd like you to come with me to my session on Thursday." Elphie said.

"Of course Elphie." Glinda said with conviction.

"I still don't know exactly what all this is about, but it is about us. I'm trying to look at the whole situation with a new perspective. I can't talk about it yet, but hopefully I can then. Of all the talking that was done about this, I didn't let any of it apply to me, not really any way." Elphie said.

"You'll get there my love, you'll get there. I really do believe in you, just like the song says."

"I know, I believe in you too." Elphie smiled then started a slow smoldering kiss.

X

The next day was a normal busy day for both Glinda and Elphie. They didn't see one another until Elphie came to their room to walk Glinda to the carriage for her trip to the Arts Center. Dinner with Manif was light hearted and fun. They talked about spring recess plans and looking forward to warm weather activities. Elphie won the coin toss that Manif tried to say was rigged, even though he tossed it, and paid for dinner. Manif offered to keep her company until Glinda returned, but Elphie declined, accepting an escort to the library instead. She wrote in her journal, but a thought that she started wasn't settling well, so she quit, not wanting to get to involved and lose track of time. She did homework until it was time to go meet Glinda, in the hopes of being finished in time to be able to treat her love to a dance or some extra snuggles before bed. Things worked out the way Elphie hoped and Glinda was delighted with both the before bed dance and extra snuggles. Elphie even tucked Glinda into bed and realized after the fact that she was putting forth this extra effort because of what she had been trying to process in her journal, Glinda getting hurt. She went back to it after Glinda was asleep, making a list of questions about the situation just as Chaxi had suggested.

Refusing to give into another sleepless night, Elphie finished her journal work then did some equations to refocus her mind before she went to bed. It was only a partial solution because even though she slept, she had some very confusing dreams.

X

"I know you're sorry." Glinda chuckled as Elphie came hurrying into the room late.

"I am. Something came up in the lab, but I told them I had a prior commitment and couldn't stay." Elphie said as she disrobed to take a quick bath.

"Elphie, I'm impressed." Glinda said as she put fresh undergarments on the vanity for Elphie.

"I need to talk to Chaxi, and you. I had some very confusing dreams last night." Elphie said.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry your sleep was disturbed, but we still have time for a nice relaxing dinner before our session. We can talk then." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss before leaving her to finish getting ready.

They got full meals, sat in their favorite secluded corner and spent a little time talking about their days.

"Elphie, don't get mad at me, but I can feel your mood shifting. Talk to me my love." Glinda said after almost fifteen minutes of eating in silence. Elphie wasn't sure if she was ready for this or not, but there wouldn't be a better time so took a deep breath and tried to even out her feelings.

"Lyndie, why did you prevent my father from slapping me?" Elphie asked and Glinda looked at her rather oddly.

"I didn't want you to be hurt." Glinda said as if it were obvious.

"But you knew I was expecting something like that and it's not like it hasn't happened before." Elphie said.

"I guess I just reached my limit on witnessing the girl I love being treated badly. It all happened sort of fast. I reacted. Elphie where is this coming from?"

"You were hurt." Elphie said simply.

"Not seriously. Elphie we talked about this, I don't blame you and I'm not upset about it."

"Chaxi told me that maybe all the talking that was done about this might not have been the kind of discussion I needed." Elphie said.

"Why didn't you say something?" Glinda asked and Elphie glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Never mind."

"I do blame myself for this. I could have prevented this by being by your side, where I belonged, protecting you, instead of you trying to protect me and ending up hurt." Elphie said.

"I should have been by your side to Elphie, but I was just letting the situation play out. I should have been by your side at the Holiday Trail too, where I belonged, but I wasn't and you got hurt."

"We agreed that wasn't the same thing."

"No you agreed. I think it deserves to be revisited now. Elphie I don't get this." Glinda said not sure whether she was getting upset or irritated.

"It's not the same because you didn't know Nief would push me." Elphie said trying to keep her growing irritation in check.

"You didn't know your father would push me either."

"I knew he would react negatively and I should have been more vigilant."

"And I knew that you were feeling vulnerable about Nief and I should have been more vigilant."

"Why are you acting like this Glinda, it's not the same. I'm trying to work this out, to get it out and dealt with." Elphie said a little angrily.

"By telling me that I had no right to defend my fiancée from being hit by her father?" There has to be something more than that?" Glinda said

"I promised to protect you, to look after you, I didn't."

"Yes you did, you were right there, on the floor beside me, you even shoved your father away." Glinda said trying her best to understand.

"You should never have been on the floor." Elphie said angrily and Glinda could feel it was directed at more than just herself.

"And you never should have been on the cold ground by the tree." Glinda retorted and they just stared at each other for a few long beats.

"Time out Elphie, big time out." Glinda said at last.

"We are going in circles and just getting angry. Let's just go to Chaxi and figure this out, Okay?"

"Okay." Elphie said. Without a word, Elphie helped Glinda on with her cloak, put on her own then they walked across the rather quiet, streetlight lit campus to the Humanities Building.

"Elphie why do you keep saying that the situation with Nief is different than the one with your father?" Glinda said quietly as the walked down the hallway.

"Because it is. He is a drunk, intolerant fool. My father knew exactly what he was doing." Elphie replied.

"He didn't plan on pushing me down, just like you said you don't think Nief planned to hurt you. He just reacted, so did your father."

"Why are you doing this?" Elphie replied with a hint of anger.

"Why are you?" Glinda replied in the same tone.

"Not now." Elphie said as they approached the desk where Beliea was sitting, studying.

"Hi you two." Beliea smiled.

"Mrs. Sumyet is not here yet."

"We're early." Elphie said.

"Is everything okay?" Beliea said looking between the two girls.

"We're in the middle of a tiff." Glinda said and Elphie glared at her.

"Well we are." She said.

"I see. You can wait in there. No need to fight in public." Beliea smiled.

"Thanks Beliea." Glinda said and Elphie could only nod.

"Must you tell everybody everything?" Elphie snapped when the door closed.

"She already knew and don't you dare. Don't you even dare." Glinda responded more angrily than she intended.

"Okay, okay. Now look, I need to work this out and Nief has nothing to do with it." Elphie said

"You know, you're right. This is about you getting angry because I tried to protect you."

"No, it's not." Elphie retorted.

"It's fine if I'm your blonde protector from nightmares, but other than that, I shouldn't try. Is that it?" Glinda said.

"No." Elphie said angrily.

"You're not the only one who signed on to protect and look after you know." Glinda said just as angrily.

"Stop it with this, it's not about you, this is about me. My father shoved you to the ground because I wasn't by your side. If I was there you would have not felt the need to defend me." Elphie said, her ire and frustration with the situation growing.

"How do you know?" Glinda said knowing she was absorbing Elphie's anger.

"Because if he had slapped me it would have ended there." Elphie said tightly.

"What? That makes no sense. Then you would have been hurt instead of me." Glinda said both angry and confused.

"You should not have been hurt. And it was a slap, just a slap. I would have survived." Elphie hissed.

"I had a sprain, just a sprain and I survived." Glinda replied in kind.

"It's not the same." Elphie said testily.

"Nothing is with this." Glinda said throwing up her hands.

"Because you could have not done what you did." Elphie spat out.

"Not defend you? Elphaba, do you even know what you're saying?" Glinda said incredulously.

"Hello girls. I see you started without me." Chaxi said as she closed the door, taking both girls by surprise.


	57. Chapter 57

"We are having a difference of opinion." Elphie told Chaxi, as her counselor took off her cloak.

"We are having an argument and she started it by being unreasonable." Glinda said with a little huff.

"Glinda, for Oz's sake. I was trying to talk to you. You are the one who dragged in Nief, which is not the same at all." Elphie said.

"You were trying to tell me that I shouldn't have defended you. That made me angry. And yes it is!" Glinda said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You just should not have defended me at that moment, you were hurt." Elphie said irritably, as she started to pace.

"You would have been hurt too." Glinda retorted.

"Not like you were and it is not the same." Elphie responded with a glare.

"Not the same, not the same. You sound like that recording we have that gets stuck." Glinda fired back then they just glared at one another. Chaxi could feel their anger, but it was not as pronounced as their frustration. She could also feel their love and knew that the anger was more a product of the frustration than what they were fighting about.

"This seems to be a sensitive issue for both of you. I offer two options. You can continue to argue it out here in the safety of my office, or I can try to help guide you to a resolution." Chaxi said gently, worried more about Elphaba's state than Glinda's.

"Help please." Glinda said and Elphie nodded her agreement.

"Please. We are getting nowhere." Elphie said and Glinda went to sit on the sofa.

"I do not even remember when it turned into a fight. It got out of hand too quickly and I'm not exactly sure why." She added quietly.

"Besides the fact that we both can be very stubborn. I guess I have underlying issues too." Glinda said with an attempt at a smile.

"You both seem a little calmer now. Are you ready to try and resolve this?" Chaxi smiled.

"I am. I hate fighting." Glinda sighed as Elphie sat down beside her.

"I do too." Elphie agreed with no inflection but reached out and brushed Glinda's fingers. Glinda responded, but only for an instant. Chaxi both saw and felt this brief exchange and knew that each girl was now at least somewhat back in tune with the other.

"Good. Now, why don't you tell me what happened from your own point of views, one at a time. I'll interrupt if I need something clarified, but you are not to interrupt each other. Elphaba, you go first." Chaxi said and both girls nodded.

Elphie got up and started to walk around so Glinda moved over to where she had been sitting so she could see her. She started with what she had been writing in her journal and went up to when she and Glinda had started disagreeing an hour or so ago. She included not sleeping, talking to Manif and trying to see things from a different point of view. Elphie detailed everything in chronological order, telling Chaxi how her thinking had evolved. Chaxi interrupted her several times to ask her how she felt about certain things.

"I think what happened between Glinda and my father was the main issue that was never really talked about in the way I needed it to be, so maybe that's why I tried to find out why she did what she did." Elphie said as she sat back down.

"But her answer of trying to defend me, just didn't seem to be enough. And comparing the situation to the one with Nief just irritated me, obviously more than it should have. I still don't think it compares, so maybe that is why we were arguing." It was very evident from the way Glinda was squirming and the look on her face that she was having trouble not chiming in. Chaxi asked a few question of Elphie then told Glinda it was her turn.

"It's not about whether or not it compares, it's about the fact that I couldn't do anything to protect you from Nief, but I sure as hell could with your father." Glinda said firmly.

"Glinda!" Elphie said, shocked at Glinda's rare use of an expletive.

"No interrupting, it's my turn and yes I swore." Glinda said.

"I apologize." Elphie said quietly.

"Accepted." Glinda said then went on to about how she always wanted to support Elphie, but couldn't understand what she was trying to figure out or why she was so upset that she had followed her instincts protect her. Tears of frustration started to fall as she said that she would always do whatever she needed to do to keep Elphie from being hurt in any way, whether she liked it or not.

"Lyndie, my sweet." Elphie said softly as she got up from the sofa and tried to take Glinda into her arms.

"I'm upset with you." Glinda said as she put her fists against Elphie's chest as her way of batting at her.

"I know. I'm a little upset with you too." Elphie said.

"As long as we are clear." Glinda sniffled then pressed herself against Elphie. During the few moments that Glinda and Elphie were hugging, Chaxi ordered her thoughts. She could feel, very strongly, Elphie's inclination to not want Glinda to be upset and was afraid that she would just gloss over the problem.

"How can we work this out?" Glinda said.

"By trying to agree that there are two separate issues at play here. Glinda you followed your instincts to stop Frex from slapping Elphaba for one reason, a reason you feel very strongly about. But that is not the same reason that is at the heart of Elphaba's motivation to focus on the incident between you and her father as the source of that 'something' that has been with her since she left Colwen Grounds. In fact, I get the sense that the argument about Nief exacerbated Elphaba's trouble with expressing what was really bothering her and stirred up some unexpected things for you Glinda."

"It really did." Glinda said after a few beats.

"Elphaba, what concerns me is that you might stop trying to explore your issue because Glinda feels so strongly about hers."

"Never mind about mine Elphie, let's just talk about yours."

"No Glinda that is not the solution either. It needs to be dealt with as well and in this context." Chaxi said.

"So this really is one incident and two ways of seeing it." Elphie said quietly before Glinda had a chance to respond.

"In essence yes. Glinda's only focus was defending you and yours, I think is what is at the heart of what is troubling you." Chaxi said.

"What's got a hold of me doesn't make sense anymore, or at least I don't think it should." Elphie replied in a very confused tone as she got up to pace.

"Why?" Chaxi asked when Elphie did not continue on her own.

"I'm not sure. I'm never sure." Elphie said with a hint of anger that was directed at herself.

"Elphaba, what is the one thing that stands out in your mind about that incident, right now." Chaxi asked.

"Glinda took an unnecessary risk. Put herself in jeopardy and was hurt. But she thought she had a good reason." Elphie said quietly. Glinda started to respond, but Chaxi held up her hand and shook her head, to stop her. Glinda frowned, but remained silent.

"Glinda's reasons do not matter right now, we will get to those. You thought it was an unnecessary risk. Why is that?" Chaxi asked.

"Because I had it under control." Elphie said after a few long beats.

"How so?" Chaxi asked and Glinda could feel Elphie trying to process through things as fast as they were revealing themselves to her. Elphie looked at Chaxi but just shook her head.

"Don't back away from this Elphaba, you're right there." Chaxi said.

"I was trying to keep my father's focus, be the person that got the brunt of his anger. Yes, he was going to hit me. But I was ready for it. Holding my ground and speaking my mind, even after his harsh words and his smack would have ended it. I could have told him that his anger, his intolerance didn't matter, shown him that I was in control and could no longer be controlled." Elphie said as her hands started to twitch.

"Go on Elphaba." Chaxi prodded gently.

"Why couldn't she have just trusted me to know how to deal with my father, to just let me protect her from him like I had been trying to do since the first time we went there. She took that control away from me and changed everything. It was just a smack, just a smack. Why couldn't she just see that? Every time I thought about it, I got angry at you Glinda, until at some point it just blended in with this whole feeling that it was my fault you were even in that situation in the first place, I think." Elphie said, struggling with her words.

"Are you still angry with Glinda about that?" Chaxi asked.

"I think I was earlier, but fighting about Nief seemed more rational." Elphie said

"And right now? Chaxi asked as Elphie went over to sit by a visibly upset Glinda.

"I'm not angry." Elphie said.

"Well I am." Glinda said unable to stop herself.

"I know Lyndie, but I know that you were defending me and I'm trying to understand that." Elphie said.

"No Elphie, it's not just that. It's your whole attitude about this, that you getting hurt is acceptable and me getting hurt is not." Glinda said.

"I didn't say that Glinda." Elphie said softly.

"You didn't have to, it's just there." Glinda said.

"I understand what you said Elphie, I do. And in hindsight, it makes sense that you would need that control over the situation. But you being hurt is never an acceptable option for me and this time I could stop it so I did. " Glinda said trying to stay calm.

"But why Lyndie? I just can't understand why you would put yourself at risk when nothing was going to happen to me that hadn't happened before." Elphie said in frustration and Glinda took a few deep breaths in order to choose her words carefully.

"Elphie I'm an empath, remember. All I could feel was his anger towards you. There was no risk for me. He was raising his hand to you. And I see that look on your face. If you dare say it was just a smack one more time I will never let you study in peace again." Glinda said seriously and Elphie merely nodded.

"It was not just a smack to me and you need to accept that. I saw your father hit you once. It nearly killed me and you actually expected for me to stand by and watch it happen again. And he was angrier than before, much angrier. You could have been very seriously hurt. I couldn't let that happen again." She continued a little angrily.

"What do you mean again Glinda?" Chaxi asked.

"Nief." Elphie said.

"Not just that." Glinda said softly.

"Go on Glinda." Chaxi prompted gently.

"No." Glinda whispered.

"Lyndie, in this situation, you would never let me get away with this. You want me to understand your strong need to defend me. You want me to accept it. I understand that you were reacting to what you felt from my father. But there is more to this than just that. If not Nief then what?" Elphie said in a slightly frustrated, but gentle tone. Glinda looked at her for a few beats then closed her eyes for a few beats before she spoke.

"I saw your battered body after you were raped Elphie. I saw all the bruises and cuts. I tended to them and I know how much pain you were in. I swore to myself, more than once, that I would never let anybody hurt you again. I had to accept the fact that there was nothing that I could have done to prevent what Nief did. It was hard, but I did. I could stop your father and it never occurred to me not to. Protect you from more hurt. That's all I knew, all I saw." Glinda said as bravely as she could then started to cry.

"It wasn't just a smack Elphie, not to me."

"Damnit." Elphie swore under her breath as she pulled Glinda towards her.

"Do you get it now?" Glinda sobbed.

"Yes Lyndie, I get it. I just wish that I didn't have to." Elphie said softly as she held Glinda tightly and stroked her hair as she cried. Chaxi went to go get a handkerchief from her bag and handed it to Elphie to give to Glinda.

"Thank you." Elphie said looking helplessly at her counselor.

"A great deal came out, but it needed to. We will sort through it, prioritize it and discuss what is most pressing for each of you. But right now, I am going to get us some tea and give you both a chance to regroup." Chaxi said.

"Hot cider for Elphie." Glinda hiccupped, with her head still on Elphie's shoulder.

"Of course. I'll be back in a bit." Chaxi smiled.

"I'm a little mad at you for making me tell you that." Glinda sniffled after another few minutes in Elphie's arms.

"I know. I'm angry that it is even an issue."

"I know. But we can hash this out when Chaxi gets back. Just please tell me that you love me then hold me until then.

"I love you." Elphie said softly then went one better and started one of their special long, intricate reassuring kisses.

"I love you too." Glinda said then curled up against Elphie's chest until Chaxi returned with the tea, cider and a plate of brownies.

X

"I still can't believe that we spent three hours with Chaxi." Elphie said as she turned off the water for Glinda's bath.

"I'm glad that we could and that we sorted through all of that. We just need to remember that we are a little exposed right now and react accordingly. Me in more ways than one." Glinda said with a smile and a shimmy as Elphie held out her hand to help her into her bath.

"I really was affected by dealing with my father more than I realized." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's hand before she sank down into the steaming water.

"We both were. But Chaxi was right Elphie, just because that confrontation didn't go as planned, doesn't mean that you didn't get what you needed out of it." Glinda said as Elphie started to disrobe to bathe.

"I know and I am going to follow her advice to work through that a little more in my journal tonight." Elphie said then saw Glinda's reflection gazing at her in the mirror and unconsciously put her blouse back over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I'll not look and I won't mind if you go into the room to bathe." Glinda said and even though Elphie put her blouse back on, she turned and smiled at Glinda.

"No. I just…" Elphie said softly then spread out a towel on the floor by the tub and knelt down on it.

"Elphie, let me get out and we can talk some more." Glinda said.

"No, please stay in your tub. You need a relaxing soak. I'm okay, really. I just had a flash of you remembering me as I looked that day and…it's gone now."

"Elphie, I told you, I don't see you like that. It's just what fueled my need to defend you." Glinda said.

"I know; that's not it. I started this all wrong. Lyndie, I understood what Chaxi said about partners of sexual assault survivors having their own issues to deal with. I accept that. I hate it, but I accept it. I meant it when I said that I'm not bothered by the year anniversary next week. I'm not dismissing or downplaying it, I just feel stronger than I did. We have that extra session on Monday and I'll talk about with Chaxi, and with you if the need arises. But I want you to promise me the same thing." Elphie said.

"Elphie, I won't need to do that. I think I got it all out tonight." Glinda said.

"Even so. Chaxi said that I will be more settled if I accept the fact that your fierce over protectiveness is rooted in your deep need to not see me hurt again and that may never change. I am going to try. But I can only do that if I know that you are not trying to protect me from how you feel about what happened to me, especially now. I don't need to be shielded from that anymore. I heard and accept everything Chaxi told us." Elphie said seriously.

"I know that was a little jumbled, but I'm a little jumbled right now."

"We talked about a lot tonight, I'm a little jumbley too. Just remember, Chaxi told us not to try and reexamine it all at once. I promise Elphie." Glinda said.

"Thank you my precious." Elphie said as she shifted position. She took a cloth and dried off Glinda's face then kissed her carefully, but deeply and passionately.

Glinda had to actively resist the urge to not use her hands. Even when she was the one being kissed, her hands would caress Elphie's neck, back or somewhere. And Elphie's hands were doing the same to her. Now there were no caresses or touches, just the melding of their mouths and tongues. It was a very different sensation. A different sort of expression that took her by surprise with its simplistic intensity and she found herself easily returning it.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said as she pulled away.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda sighed.

X

Elphie sat on the edge of her bed, watching Glinda sleep. She had slept surprisingly well and was grateful that Glinda had as well. She got up, placed a gentle kiss to her love's forehead then went to get dressed for the day. She thought about their session with Chaxi and had to admit that she did feel more settled. They had talked out a great deal, fussed a little more and she had even cried a little herself once when Glinda did, which had just made Glinda cry harder. But in the end, knowing that what they were dealing had logical explanations had helped her accept that things were working themselves out.

She wrote Glinda a note, chuckling softly when she put it on the little sofa, between the two tiny pink silk cushions that Glinda had brought back from Colwen Grounds. She still hated that Glinda had issues to deal with too, but accepted it as reality. Knowing that the girl who would defend her from hurt, no matter what the cost was the same girl who shrank the cushions they had made love on, and the sofa they made out on, because they had sentimental value, somehow made it easier to do.

X

"Isn't she sweet." Glinda sighed to Dani as she watched Elphie hurry away. They weren't able to have lunch together, but Elphie had taken a few minutes to find her, just to tell her that she loved her.

"She is very sweet." Dani chuckled.

"And you heard her, she thinks a girl's night out will be fun for you, even if she gets home before you."

"She just wants to study." Glinda grinned.

"But a girl's night out does sound like fun. Are the guys doing something?"

"As far as I know them wanting a guys night is what led to us having a girls night. And with midterms coming up we need to take our fun where we can get it." Dani chuckled.

"Very true. I wish Elphie could come too, but she will be having her own kind of fun. Extra lab time." Glinda smiled.

"Oops, I need to run. We'll meet you at six, okay?" Dani said, noticing the time.

"Okay. I'll send word to Mr. Frama." Glinda said.

"Good deal." Dani said then gave her friend a quick hug.

Glinda finished her lunch then went to the empath room to review for a test she had that afternoon. She had no idea what they would be doing tonight, but she was looking forward to spending time with her friends.

X

"Where do you find these places Juiva?" Glinda asked after Mr. Frama dropped them off at a restaurant near the far end of the Plaza.

"First The Bistro with the great chowder now this."

"Pazna's Parlor." Loma read off the sign.

"I've never heard of it."

"It's new, only been here a month or so. It's like a bar, but more elegant. I came here with one of Caspon's cousins for lunch when it first opened. It was very pleasant. I am assuming that it caters mainly to women because I heard that tonight was Ladies Night. I thought that it might be fun." Juiva smiled.

"Uh, Juiva have you ever been to Ladies Night at a bar?" Beliea asked with a chuckle.

"No, but it sounds nice." Juiva said and Loma and Glinda agreed.

"Well if nothing else, this should be interesting." Dani chuckled to Beliea.

"Maybe we should tell them before we go in." Beliea responded.

"Tell us what?" Loma asked.

"That things might not be as genteel in there as you might think. It is a bar after all. But I've never been here, so I'm only guessing." Dani said.

"But Ladies Nights at the pubs at home can get a bit…liberal. So let's just have dinner and take it from there. If you don't like the atmosphere, we can go somewhere else. Okay?" Beliea said.

"Goodness that sounds ominous." Juiva said.

"I think it sounds intriguing. I'm in!" Loma said excitedly.

"Me too." Glinda said with a giggle.

"All right then. Let's see what Ladies Night at Pazna's Parlor is all about." Dani smiled and led her friends into the door.

X

"I had no idea that they didn't serve a proper dinner. Lunch here was very nice." Juiva said.

"Don't fret about it Juiva. I like a dinner of appetizers, it's like a mini buffet." Glinda smiled as she speared another meatball.

"And this avocado dip is really good." Loma said.

"All of this stuff is good. We must have ten different things here." Dani said.

"This prochuttio and melon is terrific. Remember when we had this on the Plaza Dani?" Glinda said.

"I do. This place isn't really bad, so far anyway. I'm glad that we got this table back in the corner though. We'll be less conspicuous." Dani laughed.

"I haven't had to crawl onto my chair since I was little." Glinda giggled as she swung her legs.

"These are tall tables." Juiva said.

"Better this than a regular one out in the midst of things." Dani said.

"I still haven't figured out why they call it Ladies Night. There are mostly men here." Juiva said.

"Well so far it means a big discounts on these drinks. I've always wanted to try a martini." Beliea chuckled, finishing her drink.

"It's not bad. Anyone want another?" She asked and everyone nodded.

"Allow me." Dani said with a grin.

"Excuse me waiter, another round please." She called to a nearby server.

"My brothers do that all the time, I've always wanted to." Dani laughed and took a mushroom off Glinda's plate starting a food stealing free for all.

"I wonder why they put olives in there?" Juiva asked as she picked up her second drink.

"I don't like olives." Dani said taking hers out of the glass.

"Elphie loves black ones. These are green." Glinda said then ate Dani's olive.

"Maybe I should take her one."

"It might be black by the time you get it there." Loma laughed.

"I don't think it works that way." Juiva said.

"I like martinis. Food and drink in one" Glinda giggled and ate her olive.

"To good friends." Beliea said lifting her glass.

"To good friends." The others echoed then touched their glasses.

The five friends ate, drank, talked and laughed. They started with how their weeks had been then reminisced a little about their time at Colwen Grounds. The conversation paused when the music from the live band started up. They sang, danced in their chairs and gleefully declined dance and drink offers from several men who came to their table.

"All right ladies, you need to arm yourselves before the next round of dancing." Dani laughed.

"Why?" Juiva asked.

"This is a pick up joint!" Loma exclaimed.

"If you noticed, no one asked Dani to dance." Beliea said and Dani held up her left hand.

"Proposition protection." Dani laughed.

"Glinda, do you have your engagement ring?"

"Yep." Glinda grinned.

"I suggest that you put it on. Juiva, Loma, move one of your rings to your left ring finger." Beliea chuckled as she moved the one ring she was wearing she that finger.

"It will help prevent…misunderstandings." Dani laughed as she helped Glinda with her chain.

"And don't worry Glinda, I doubt anyone we know will be here. But we will keep an eye out." She added and Glinda nodded.

"All of the men here seem like business men, or at least older than college boys." Beliea said.

"This just gets better and better." Loma grinned.

"For once, I'm glad that Elphie had to work late. She would hate this." Glinda giggled as she slipped her ring on.

"Now a trip to the ladies room, left hands waving and we should be set." Beliea laughed.

"How do you know about this trick? It's quite devious." Juiva said as they got down from their chairs.

"A devious Aunt." Beliea chuckled.

"Ah your namesake." Loma said.

"I met her, she is really something. She wears skirts that only come to her knees." Loma said conspiratorially.

"How scandalous!" Juiva said as they started off to the restroom together.

"Oh that's nothing." Beliea laughed.

"Another round of martinis for our table please." She said as they walked by the bar.

"That was fun and quite empowering." Beliea laughed.

When they returned to the table there was a fresh martini at each place, and the dirty dishes had been removed. Beliea told them some stories of her Aunt Liea and Glinda chimed in with a few about Jilla. The others did as well, but eventually they ended up talking about their loves and since they were all on their third martinis, inhibitions were lowered.

"You know." Loma said after Beliea told them how Gotero had given her a very sensual massage the previous weekend.

"Last night was the first night in awhile that Hy and I have been able to see each other, you know, all night. And something happened that I've never experienced before. Hy had…mechanical difficulties." Loma said and Dani and Beliea looked at her sympathetically.

"I didn't know Hyrut dabbled as a tinker." Glinda said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Why didn't you just call Norven?"

"No, Glinda honey." Dani smiled at her friend.

"He couldn't perform sexually." She explained.

"Oh my. I guess I never made it that far in the mother daughter sex talks." Glinda giggled then hiccupped.

"Not that I think it is funny Lomie." She added.

"Well male sexual difficulties wouldn't really be a chapter you would need." Dani laughed.

"But it does happen."

"I told him it didn't really matter. I think he's just too stressed out." Loma said.

"Stress will do it." Dani said.

"It happened to Tero once. By the fuss he made you'd think Oz was coming to an end." Beliea smiled.

"I told him it didn't matter as well, but he didn't believe me. Don't worry Loma, he'll survive."

"He apologized repeatedly last night but was better this morning. Frankly, I'd rather he be that concerned when we are having sex. I can get stressed out too." Loma grinned.

"Jilla told me once that sometimes sex is too rushed and she doesn't…finish completely." Glinda said blushing slightly.

"Is that what you are talking about?"

"Yeah." Loma said.

"Unfortunately, that happens too." Dani said.

The conversation continued along those lines for a time. Glinda listened with fascination, but little understanding of the problem. Eventually the talk segued to other things like the attractiveness level of the men that were milling around, as they finished off the last of the food and the martinis. They were discussing ordering one more round when their waiter came to tell them that Mr. Frama was waiting for them whenever they were ready to go.

"Well it is sort of late and we are all more than sort of tipsy, perhaps we should call it a night." Dani said.

"And with luck maybe our guys will be waiting for us with their inhibitions lowered." Loma chuckled.

"I didn't include Elphaba because I assume she is not tipsy."

"Good assumption," Glinda giggled.

"But no fooling around for you anyway." Juiva said.

"Oh that's right. Your lady is a gentleman." Loma laughed.

"Uh-huh." Glinda giggled.

Dani ordered one single martini and when it came, she poured some in everybody's glass. They made one last toast, paid the tab then made their way out, giggling as they rated the men that talked to them as they walked by.

X

Elphie looked up from her book and stretched. She had been back in the room, studying for a couple of hours and realized that she missed Glinda. At that moment, even having her books levitated didn't seem so bad. She was getting ready to put some music on when she heard laughing in the hallway. Recognizing Glinda's voice, she opened the door and saw Dani, Loma and Glinda linked arm in arm, dancing down the hall.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled and bounced.

"We had martinis and lots of fun."

"Martini's?" Elphie questioned as Glinda tried to tug her into the room.

"It's a cocktail. We all had them and are all a bit…" Dani started.

"Abbreviated." Glinda supplied with a giggle.

"Let's dance."

"So we wanted to deliver her in person, personally." Loma said.

"I appreciate that. Is Mr. Frama waiting for you?" Elphie chuckled as Glinda stood there tapping her foot.

"Downstairs, he escorted Beliea to the graduate dorm and is going to come and escort me to Manif's." Dani said.

"He insisted." Loma said.

"He is very, very nice."

"He is." Elphie said.

"Thank you for walking up here with Glinda."

"We danced actually. And I wish to continue." Glinda grinned as she glided in and out of the room.

"We're off. Goodnight Elphaba and good luck." Dani said.

"Have fun you two. I hope there are no more mechanical difficulties." Glinda giggled and Loma and Dani laughed then waved and tangoed to the stairwell.

"You all experienced mechanical difficulties?" Elphie asked as she closed the door.

"No Hyrut did, but he's not a tinker. You know, never mind. Let's dance." Glinda said bouncing on her heels as she took Elphie's hands.

"Lyndie why are you wearing your ring?"

"Oh it's fine, it's a proposition protection. It was Dani's idea because no one asked her to dance. We all had them, well not real ones, just Dani and me. But it's okay cause they were keeping lookout for people from Shiz but there were just businessmen and after the restroom run no one came to our table anyway so it's okay. Let's dance." Glinda giggled as she bounced and wiggled over to put on some music.

"You were all wearing engagement rings?"

"No, Beliea and Juiva made theirs like wedding bands. It was funny." Glinda said as they started to dance.

"Where did you all go?" Elphie asked, putting the ring issue away. She knew Dani wouldn't suggest it if she didn't think that it would be all right.

"To someone's parlor close to the Plaza with high tables and appetizers for dinner. We ate a lot and it was good. It was a bar so they didn't have dinner. But you wouldn't like it there even though it was ladies night there really weren't many ladies there. We had fun talking and martinis are really good. But I don't think we will go back." Glinda chattered as they moved around to the music.

"I'm glad that you had fun my sweet." Elphie smiled, knowing that she could clarify details the next day.

"I did, even without you. But I don't want to do it all the time. What did you do Elphie?" Glinda grinned.

"Studied and missed you. Would you care to waltz?" Elphie said.

"A long, slow one with lots of caresses and soft kisses?" Glinda asked excitedly and Elphie nodded.

"Oh boy! That's as good as fooling around." Glinda wiggled happily and Elphie gave her a soft kiss.


	58. Chapter 58

_"__I'm not sure why Friq and Kenz asked me to join them and some of the other graduate assistants at the sing-along-bar last night, unless it had to do with that camaraderie among graduate level peers thing that Manif talked to me about." _Elphie wrote in her journal. She had been awake for a few hours, alternately writing and watching Glinda sleep.

_"__I am grateful that he tells me things like this. I have discovered that it helps keep my paranoid inclinations in check. He did tell me that because I am the only female in my program and because I am so much younger than the others on the doctoral track, it might never become an issue. But it makes sense in this situation. I have been working closely with them since I returned and we did make a breakthrough. Even so, I am glad that they did not seem to mind when I declined. I wish I understood all of this better. I'll talk to Glinda about it; that always helps. " _ Elphie looked up from her journal and over to the girl she adored, seeing that one of her arms had made its way out from under the covers. She got up from her chair and carefully put it back then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, smiling when Glinda murmured something and shifted position.

"Enjoy your dream my precious girl." Elphie whispered as she lightly touched Glinda's hair then went back to her chair.

Elphie thought about the previous night and chuckled. Glinda had chattered about the evening, mostly in repetitive rapid-fire spurts between soft, gentle kisses as they danced. She had been surprisingly willing to change into her nightdress, gleefully shedding her clothing as they waltzed around their small dance floor. The only hitch had come when Glinda wouldn't actually put on the nightdress until she had shed her clothing as well. Elphie remembered the mischievous sparkle in Glinda's eye and how she had been helpless to resist the giggled 'just one naked dance Elphie.' One had turned into one each of a waltz; a tango and one that Glinda had created as they went.

"I hope you don't ask me about that last dance Lyndie. I'll never be able to repeat it." Elphie chuckled softly. Glinda had indeed been tipsy, not enough to make her unreliable and tired, but more than enough to make her extra giddy and not about to be denied her fun. Also enough so that she was likely to wake up with a headache.

Elphie looked over to the nightstand where a glass of water and an analgesic were waiting for when Glinda awoke, wishing that a little after a night of fun headache was the only bad thing that her love would ever have to endure. Elphie started to think of the issues that Glinda had to deal with but managed to refocus before she could blame herself and start to brood.

"Remember what Chaxi told you. You can't protect her from every emotional and physical hurt. You can only be there to hold her, comfort her and help her get through it." Elphie chastised herself. She took a few deep breaths while she listened to Glinda's soft snore then opened up her journal, to work through what had started to bother her.

X

"Elphie, I should probably tell you that my headache went away about ten minutes ago." Glinda sighed as Elphie rubbed her temples.

"I know. That's about the same time that your grip on my thigh loosened." Elphie chuckled.

"Not that you were gripping it all that tightly to begin with." She added quickly as Glinda started to lift the hem of her nightdress to look.

"You have beautiful thighs." Glinda said as she caressed Elphie's thigh then tickled behind her knee. She tried to make a quick escape but Elphie confined her with one of her legs and tickled her sides gently.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." Elphie smiled as her tickles moved to Glinda's stomach. Glinda giggled and squirmed into a different position, capturing Elphie's lips on the way.

"So am I." Glinda laughed as she tried to reach for Elphie's knee again. A very jovial romp back and forth between the beds ensued. It lasted until Elphie got her foot caught in a sheet that had fallen on the floor and tumbled onto the bed, right into Glinda's arms.

"Hi!" Glinda laughed.

"Any boo-boos that need to be kissed?" She asked as Elphie shifted off of her.

"Sorry, no." Elphie laughed.

"Oh work with me here Elphie." Glinda tried to say firmly, but just giggled instead.

"Ah, I see." Elphie chuckled then put on a serious face.

"Lyndie, I think I bumped my elbow on your knee when I fell on top of you."

"Awwww, poor elbow." Glinda cooed as she pulled up the sleeve of Elphie's nightdress then placed several tender kisses on her elbow.

"Better?" Glinda grinned after kissing down her arm.

"My elbow has never felt better." Elphie smiled.

"Now, let me tend to your knee." She said softly as she slid her hand slowly up Glinda's leg.

She moved Glinda's nightdress up just enough to reveal her knee then kissed and caressed it for a few moments.

"Better?" Elphie smiled.

"Hmmmm, uh, what?" Glinda replied with a silly grin.

"I'll take that as a yes." Elphie chuckled lightly as she wrapped Glinda in her arms then kissed her neck.

They were engaged in a fiery, passionate series of kisses, when as usually happened on weekend mornings, Glinda's stomach grumbled.

"Well getting back to normal wouldn't be normal without your trusty tummy alarm." Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"Why don't we eat breakfast up here?" Elphie she added after a few soft, cool down kisses.

"What a grand idea. Then we can be domestic." Glinda grinned as they disentwined.

"Domestic?" Elphie said with an arched eyebrow.

"Well the sheets and duvets are already on the floor." Glinda pointed out.

"As my bumped elbow will attest." Elphie said and Glinda nodded and giggled, taking the opportunity to place more kisses on Elphie's elbow.

"So we might as well change the sheets and reverse the duvets. And change out the towels, you know some new curtains might not be a bad idea either…."

"I'll go get us breakfast my sweet, you plan our day." Elphie chuckled as she got up only to be pulled back down and soundly kissed.

X

"I'm glad that you were feeling domestic Lyndie. Our room hasn't had a through cleaning since before I went to Colwen Grounds." Elphie said as she came back from taking the mop and broom to the porter's closet.

"We tidy our room every week." Glinda said.

"Not the same thing. Lyndie, the dust bunnies were creating permanent residences under the beds." Elphie chuckled.

"That's not so bad, but doing it on my maroon pumps was just plain rude." Glinda said with a slight frown.

"I should get some more shoe bags."

"You could just send some home like I do my books."

"I thought I did take those home." Glinda giggled.

"Which circles us right back around to the need for a periodic through cleaning. " Elphie chuckled.

"All right, I know, I know. And I did find my favorite pencil sharpener and my tube of pink lip gloss." Glinda laughed.

"So what have you planned for us today and does it involve curtains?" Elphie smiled after Glinda had kissed her, spun her around, planted her in a comfy chair and sat down on her lap.

"No curtains, yet anyway. We have spring recess and a trip to Quox coming up, that just screams shopping." Glinda replied as she took Elphie's hair out of its bun.

"I'll make a note of that." Elphie chuckled.

"Shake please." Glinda said and demonstrated with her own hair. Elphie arched an eyebrow, but complied.

"Oh how I love these silky raven tresses." Glinda said as she ran her fingers through Elphie's hair.

"Don't dust after you bathe, I'd like to do it."

"All right my sweet." Elphie said with the hint of a sigh because Glinda was massaging the back of her neck and her scalp.

"You like that don't you my love." Glinda grinned.

"I do."

"You know we haven't had massages in a while, let's do that tonight after our date." Glinda grinned, loving the feel of Elphie giving in just a little to something that physically felt good to her.

"We are going on a date?" Elphie asked.

"Oh yeah. I was distracted by silky ravenness." Glinda giggled as her fingers ran through Elphie's hair.

"I see. Where are we going?" Elphie smiled.

"Oh I thought just a simple, basic date. Walk around the Plaza, visit to the bookstore, dinner at Vesyut's and maybe a walk by the river if it's not very cold." Glinda said.

"That sounds very nice actually. Were you serious about massages?" Elphie asked.

"I was. Warm oil, soft skin…mmmmm." Glinda grinned.

"And I'll behave myself. Just relaxing massages and some hanky panky, easy on the panky. But if you'd rather not, it's okay."

"Actually, I think that I'd like to give you a massage." Elphie smiled.

"And…" Glinda sing-songed.

"And get one as well. Along with some strategically interspersed hanky panky." Elphie continued.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"I love you Elphie." She added in a whisper as she leaned her head on Elphie's shoulder and cuddled close.

"And I adore you Lyndie." Elphie whispered back as she wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist, placed a gentle kiss on her lips then lightly pressed her cheek against hers and for a while, they were content to just hold one another.

X

Glinda and Elphie had lunch in their room, sitting at their little table in front of a cozy fire. Then they sat together in study snuggle position, Glinda sketching and Elphie reading until it was time to get ready to go. They took their time bathing then dusting each other's hair, teasing about what body parts were going to receive attention during their massages, with an occasional demonstration of how.

All dressed up, they enjoyed their simple date on the Plaza. They browsed shop windows, with Glinda happily pointing out things she liked, and things she didn't. Then they spent time wandering around the bookstore, where Elphie happily did the same. She bought some books and Glinda bought some embossed stationary, which they had packaged and sent over to Vesyut's. They enjoyed a leisurely dinner and a walk by the river, talking about what might await them in Quox and what they wanted to do while they were home. They caught themselves several times either holding hands or starting to and talked about how nice it would be when holding hands could happen whenever they wanted.

X

"Soft music playing, check. Sparkled ceiling, check. Oil warming on nightstand, check. Beautiful masseuse in a satin robe, check mate." Glinda grinned and Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"What? I pay attention when you try to teach me things." Glinda giggled.

"I know that, I'm just amused that you think you won something." Elphie smiled

"Oh, but I did. I won you, your heart, your trust and affection." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Then perhaps we should call this a draw, because I won those things from you as well." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's hand.

"I contest that ruling, at least partially." Glinda said seriously but with adoration in her eyes.

"On what grounds?" Elphie asked in the same way.

"You did not have to win my heart. My heart was yours from the moment I saw you. It just took awhile to speak up." Glinda said with a grin.

"A legitimate argument. But I contend that the facts of your case prove mine. Because your heart was mine from the beginning, I am the real winner." Elphie smiled.

"Somewhere in there is nitpicking, but you are far too sexy to argue with. We both win." Glinda giggled as she ran her finger along the neckline of Elphie's robe.

"Accepted." Elphie smiled then responded to Glinda's less than subtle overtures to a spectacular kiss.

X

"Feet relaxed, check times four. Hands relaxed, same thing." Glinda giggled.

"I think I really enjoy a hand massage." Elphie said as she settled on her stomach, her bottom half under a sheet.

"I could tell. We need to do this more often." Glinda grinned as she adjusted the sheet.

"Ready my love?"

"I am." Elphie said then closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as she felt Glinda's gentle hands on her back.

Glinda started with the back of Elphie's neck. She often gave her mini massages there when she dusted her hair and she always enjoyed them. After paying some tender attending to that spot she moved to her shoulders and down her back with feather light touches of her fingertips, making wavy patterns in time to the slow music that was playing. This was how Elphie enjoyed massages the most. If she was tense, Glinda used different movements, with more pressure. But this was for pleasure, for the sheer enjoyment of being touched. She couldn't help but think that it was this time last year; Elphie would barely tolerate being touched at all. She attempted not to dwell on that, trying to focus instead on the feel of her love's soft skin, the smell of the oil and Elphie's reactions, but it was hard. She moved her hands back up to Elphie's neck, making small circles with her thumbs. When Elphie let out a whispered sigh of contentment, Glinda was overcome with knowing how far her reserved and wounded love had come and did a poor job of choking back her sniffles.

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie said as she turned over and sat up.

"What's the matter?" She said as she took Glinda into her arms.

"I'm okay. I was just momentarily overwhelmed with feeling for you and how our massages have evolved." Glinda said, drying her tears before putting her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"I see." Elphie said then stroked Glinda's hair.

"They have indeed evolved and will continue to I imagine. I cherish your touch my precious, for many reasons and on many levels."

"I know. But you know me, sensitive and overly emotional to a fault." Glinda grinned.

"Endearing traits." Elphie smiled then started a long reassuring kiss that Glinda took her time ending.

"Now lie down here my Lyndie and let me massage away any vestiges of overwhelmed."

"No more vestiges, the kiss took care of that." Glinda smiled.

"Even so, it is now my turn to provide you with the same wonderful pleasurable attention that you gave me." Elphie said then she pressed her lips to Glinda's and kissed her as she removed her robe.

Elphie kissed away the pout that formed on Glinda's lips when she put her robe back on then helped her settle on her stomach. Before she put oil on her hands, she kissed Glinda's neck, down her back then gave her bottom a gentle pat.

Elphie prided herself in knowing how to massage Glinda's back for pleasurable reasons. She let her hands glide up and down her back, arms and sides, over her hips and buttocks with just a little pressure. Glinda liked a little extra pressure and attention on the spot on her back, right where the curve of her buttocks began, and Elphie took great care in providing it. When the music finished, she started to hum as her hands moved around Glinda's body in an established pattern. She only got halfway through the song she was humming when Glinda started to roll over. Elphie helped her then ran her hands over her stomach and over her breasts before removing her robe and lying down beside her.

X

"Elphie what do you think we will be doing in ten years?" Glinda said as they took a necessary break from making out. She shifted positions slightly but stayed intertwined with Elphie.

"Doing this I would imagine." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"Besides this, and things like it."

"I'm not very good at this Lyndie."

"Oh yes you are, very, very good." Glinda grinned.

"I meant imagining the future as you do." Elphie said as she patted Glinda's hip.

"Oh, that. Then imagine it like you do, be practical. I'll add the whimsy." Glinda responded.

"I'll try. I'll be twenty-nine and you'll be twenty-eight."

"My mysterious older woman." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a grand kiss to thank her for playing along.

"We'll be happily married, I'll be out of school, working at Lofier's lab and you'll be running Jon's house. Which will be flourishing." Elphie said with a smile.

"I like that. My visions are similar, but much more detailed." Glinda chuckled.

"As would be expected." Elphie smiled.

"For example, you working at Lofier's lab. In mine, I often have to send Jefet to fetch you at night because you lose track of time. Sometimes though, I go with him or on my own to fetch you. One time, I went on my own. Hardly anyone was there and you were in your office." Glinda said.

"I have an office? In a lab?" Elphie chuckled.

"Why not? Lofier does." Glinda said.

"Good point, continue. I think." Elphie smiled.

"I lecture you for working too hard then I pull down the big shade on the window that looks out on the lab, clear the beakers and sciencey stuff off of your desk and we make love." Glinda sighed happily.

"On my desk, in my office in the lab." Elphie said with a little laugh.

"Yep and it's fantastic too. I put my feet in the pockets of your lab coat and it accidentally rips." Glinda giggles and could tell by the look on Elphie's face that she was trying to figure it out.

"Okay, too much information. Just ignore that last part."

"No problem there." Elphie smiled.

"I can only assume that a similar scenario, only in reverse, takes place in your office at Jon's House."

"Close. On the conference table in the boardroom. But very good my love." Glinda bubbled.

"I think I'll just put that away. If there ever should come a time that you wish to make love in my office or on a conference table, it is probably better that I not have advance warning." Elphie laughed.

"Good point." Glinda grinned.

"But these are just my fantasies, not what I expect our reality will be. You know that right?"

"I know that I was told that reality is ours to create. We've done a pretty good job so far. Considering everything that I have done in the past year that I never, ever imagined that I would do, making love to you on the desk of my office in the lab ten years from now, really doesn't seem that farfetched. But advance warning still probably won't be a good idea." Elphie replied and Glinda nearly bubbled off of the bed.

"You are wonderful and I love you." Glinda sniffled.

"Our reality, present and future will be magnificent. Not always perfect, I know, but magnificent none the less."

"Because you will have it no other way." Elphie said then pulled Glinda into a kiss that started off tender segued into fiery and ended with smoldering intensity that left them both breathless and knowing it was time to stop.

"Good night Elphie. I love you." Glinda sighed as she shifted and snuggled close to Elphie.

"Good night Lyndie, I love you too." Elphie said and started to hum softly.

X

The next day was very routine, but nice. Glinda and Elphie played around in bed for a time when Glinda woke up then they got ready and went to brunch at Tyuron's. Elphie reminded Glinda about Uliko liking birds so Glinda brought "Mutual Curiosity" along. Uliko made them munchkinberry pancakes with all the usual side items and accepted the girls' invitation to sit with them for a bit. He loved Glinda's drawing and Glinda promised that she would sketch a bird, just for him. He flustered and fled to the kitchen, but had a bag of fig cookies ready for them when they left.

After a nice long brunch, they went to visit with Mr. Kwenyo. They didn't stay long however because the apothecary had a little cold and he did not want them to become ill. They took a walk around campus, before Elphie had to go to the lab. Glinda won the coin toss and got to drop Elphie off at the lab on the way back to the dorm.

Glinda hated this new development of lab on Sunday afternoons, but knew that Elphie didn't really have a choice. She did her homework and started on the sketch for Uliko in order to pass the time until dinner. There was only an hour or so left to go when Norven brought her a note from Elphie.

"_I'm very sorry my precious girl, but I cannot have dinner with you tonight. Something urgent came up in the lab and I need to stay. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I love you very much. Elphie."_

Glinda read the note and was angry, but not for very long. She was unhappy, but knew that Elphie wouldn't stay if she didn't have to. Not wanting to eat alone, Glinda went to Loma's room, but she wasn't there, so she went to the Sorcery Building because Dani sometime worked there on Sundays, while her family was at Granny Kima's.

Dani was there, but had planned on just getting something and coming back to the TA's office to eat and work. Since she had nothing better to do, Glinda volunteered to go and get them both something. As she neared the café, she thought she saw Elphie through the window. Thinking that she missed another note saying they could eat together after all, she quickened her step, but slowed when she saw a man sitting at the table with Elphie. She stopped walking all together when she saw the man pouring her some cider. She watched for a bit trying to see if she recognized him, but he did not look familiar. She saw the man reach out and put something in front of Elphie, pointing to it then to her and they started to laugh. Not chuckle, laugh. She knew that look on Elphie's face. She was relaxed and really laughing with that man. Glinda turned on her heels and stormed back to the Sorcery Building, seething with jealousy and anger.

X

A/N: I know, very short. But real life not only intruded this week, it staged a coup


	59. Chapter 59

Glinda stopped running halfway back to the Sorcery Building and looked back to the café, hoping to see something that would explain what she had seen. Her anger had ebbed, but had been replaced with confusion and her jealousy was raging even stronger. Unable to process anything, she hurried on to the Sorcery Building, fighting back tears. She was very upset by the time she reached the TA's office, and could only stand in the open doorway trembling, with her lip quivering and tears streaming down her face. When Dani looked up at her, she burst into tears.

"Glinda, honey what's the matter." Dani said as she hurried around the desk to give her obviously distressed friend a hug.

"SawpElpiecafe notenodinnher, butwitpamanlauping." Glinda sobbed into Dani's shoulder. Dani could only really make out Elphie in the jumbled mess of sobbed words and knew that she was just going to have to wait until her overly sensitive friend calmed down a little. So she patted Glinda gently on the back and waited until she seemed a bit more in control before she said anything.

"Honey come on, let's sit down." Dani said as she guided Glinda to the sofa. She handed her a handkerchief then went to get her a glass of water.

"Now what's this all about?" She said after Glinda took a few sips. She was still distressed, with tears rolling down her cheeks, but was calmer.

"Elphie." Glinda said in an exhale.

"Is she okay?" Dani asked and Glinda shrugged then took another drink of water.

"She was supposed to be busy in her lab, that's why we couldn't have dinner together. But I saw her in the café with a guy, sitting there laughing and relaxed. He gave her something and he poured her cider." Glinda said in a fast rush of sniffled, slightly angry words.

"Glinda, you must have misunderstood what you saw." Dani said.

"But she was there, when she said that she wouldn't be and with someone else." Glinda said and started to cry again.

"You can't believe that she's up to something wrong. Glinda honey, she is completely devoted to you, crazily so. She's your fiancé and she adores you." Dani said quickly, trying to stem the new flow of tears.

"But he doesn't know that, maybe he is trying to woo her. Maybe he is drawn to smart women like that guy from summer session." Glinda sniffled.

"I'm sure that's not the case. And Elphaba would never let it happen anyway."

"Not on purpose, but he might be just biding his time because she's reserved. Maybe he works in her lab and he is seducing her right now, using science. " Glinda said, very upset.

"Okay Glinda, come on. We are going to go and find out what's really going on. I think your tendency to be jealous is clouding your ability to think clearly." Dani said firmly as she got up to get her cloak.

"Maybe." Glinda conceded grimly.

"All I could see was her with someone else, after she said that she couldn't be with me."

"I in no way believe that there is anything at all to be jealous of going on." Dani said as she took Glinda's hand and led her out the door.

"Maybe he is trying to seduce her for other reasons, to hurt her like Ran did." Glinda said, the hint of anger resurfacing at the thought of what Elphie went through with Ran.

"Glinda, you are making yourself nuts. We'll clear this up, I promise. I'm sure there is a very reasonable explanation. Okay?" Dani said.

"Okay." Glinda said, but it was clear that she was not letting go of the jealousy.

"Bet you wouldn't be so calm if it was Manif." She huffed.

"No. I would be nuts too. And you would be taking me to see that I was imaging things. You would also be talking me out of stringing him up." Dani said as they hurried down the hallway.

X

Elphie was no longer in the café and Dani insisted that they go to the lab, but Glinda was reluctant.

"Glinda, listen to me. You need to get this settled in your mind now, before it has a chance to become something far worse and you say things to Elphaba that you will regret." Dani said.

"Okay, if you think it will help." Glinda said, not sure why she was acting like this.

"I am so sure that it will make you feel better, because there is nothing going on that does not have a simple, logical and innocent explanation, that I'll bet you salon manicures on it." Dani said with a smile and Glinda merely looked at her, not in the mood to be distracted or amused.

"Dani, what if you're wrong." Glinda said softly.

"Honey, I'm not. Elphaba has paranoid tendencies, she would not have been relaxed if he were any kind of threat." Dani said sympathetically.

"I guess that makes sense. But what if you're wrong." Glinda said.

"Come on Glinda, let's go to the lab. The only person who will convince you is there." Dani said and once again took her friend's hand to lead her along.

"You go sit over there and wait. I am going to find Elphaba." Dani said pointing to a small sitting area outside of what Glinda had told her was the lab where Elphie had said she would be, stressing the word said.

"Just trust me on this Glinda." She added in response to Glinda's scowl.

"Oh I do, I do. I just don't trust that guy." Glinda huffed and went to the sitting area.

Dani watched her friend sit down with her arms folded across her chest then turned away before she started to chuckle. She was not making light of Glinda's distress, in fact she felt very badly for her. But she knew that the younger girl's emotions were just getting away from her and that talking to Elphaba, even for a few minutes would be all it took. Dani was not overly emotional or sensitive and had always found giggly, weepy, perky socialite girls to be annoying, until she got to know Glinda Upland. Glinda was definitely all of those things, but she wasn't only those things. She admired her self-confidence, strength, compassion, humor and considered herself lucky to have the small sorceress as one of her very best friends and confidantes. Dani opened the door to the lab; grateful that she could help what she knew was a simple situation, not get out of hand.

"May I help you Miss?" A man in a white lab coat asked politely.

"May I speak with Elphaba Thropp for a moment please? It's important." Dani said and the man nodded. She saw him go to another part of the lab and less than a minute later Elphie came hurrying towards her still in her coat, gloves and goggles.

"Dani, what's wrong? Is it Glinda?" Elphie whispered frantically.

"Sort of." Dani said and Elphie led her to a more private spot.

"What is it? Is she hurt?" Elphie said.

"Not physically, no. She went to the café to get us both something to eat and saw you with someone, a guy. Her jealous streak kicked in and she is a mess. I tried to tell her there was a simple explanation, but she would have none of it." Dani said then quickly told her the things that Glinda had been thinking.

"Great, just great!" Elphie said in frustration.

"We were talking about the assignment we are working on. Dani, I can talk to her for a bit now, but I'm truly not free to leave yet. Can you stay and walk back with her, maybe have dinner with her still? Please."

"Sure Elphaba, no problem. I knew there was a simple explanation." Dani smiled.

"Thank you. There are some empty classrooms near the sitting area, where I assume she is waiting impatiently. Will you tell her I'm on my way and take her to one?" Elphie asked as she removed her gloves.

"I will." Dani said.

"Thank you again. I'll be right there." Elphie said then hurried away. Dani went back to Glinda led her to the nearest room and told her what Elphie had said. A few minutes later Elphie came in and Dani excused herself, closing the door behind her.

"Well?" Glinda said looking at Elphie with her eyes narrowed and her hands crossed over her chest.

"Did you send me that note just so you could have dinner with someone else?"

"I am going to ignore that because I know that you are upset, feeling insecure and you do not really mean it. Now do you want me to explain or not?" Elphie said calmly. Glinda's posture changed, her lip started to quiver then she started to cry. Elphie held out her arms and Glinda went into them.

"I didn't mean it I'm sorry. I just saw you all laughing and relaxed with that guy and I got so jealous." Glinda sniffled. Elphie held her close for a few long beats then kissed her forehead before leading her to a table.

"That guy." Elphie said as she held a chair for Glinda to sit down.

"Was one of my lab partners, Friq. Remember I told you about him and Kenz earlier."

"Yes, but why didn't you just tell me that, I would have understood, eventually." Glinda said, still sniffling a little.

"After I sent you the note, Professor Thiol suggested that Friq brief me on the new developments before I started to do calculations. Since he was headed to the café to meet some people that he tutors from the Biology Department, I went with him. They were a bit delayed and we got something to drink while we talked." Elphie said.

"But he gave you something and you were laughing." Glinda said, knowing that she sounded a little childish.

"He put a box with some slides in it in front of me then made a joke about what was on them. I found it very amusing. I told you both he and Kenz are very casual and rather jovial. They remind me a little of Manif and a lot of Lofier and maybe Xafin." Elphie explained patiently.

"So he wasn't trying to woo you with science or trying to hurt you like Ran?" Glinda said.

"He is engaged to a girl from Fliaan, where he will be going to work when he graduates in May and his dissertation is nearly completed and is in no trouble at all." Elphie smiled.

"So you trust him?" Glinda said.

"In the context of the lab and my studies, yes I do. He and Kenz have proven to be very good mentors for me. Confounding at times, but they are respectful, polite and open minded in their thinking." Elphie said but before she could continue there was a knock at the door and Friq came in.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but we really need you back in the lab Elphaba."

"Of course. Friq, may I present my roommate and best friend, Glinda Upland." Elphie smiled.

"A pleasure Miss Upland. Elphaba said that she had to cancel dinner with you this evening. I apologize on behalf of the lab in general." Friq said.

"My pleasure as well Friq. And she has canceled on me before and she will again I'm sure." Glinda said.

"No doubt, she's a true lab rat." Friq chuckled.

"I'll be along in just a minute Friq." Elphie said.

"Good night Miss Upland." Friq said then left the room.

"Well?" Elphie laughed.

"I like him, he is sincere. I'm sorry Elphie. I don't know what came over me. Are we okay?" Glinda said with a hint of distress.

"We are okay, but things like this are bound to happen again, so we will need to figure out something. I can't leave with you now, but I asked Dani to have dinner with you. Go with her, complain bitterly about how neglected you are and I will be home in a few hours." Elphie smiled.

"Okay. I love you Elphie. I trust you implicitly. I didn't trust him. I'm jealous or I was, but I'll try harder." Glinda said.

"I love you too, I trust you too and I know that you were. We both have our little issues that we are working on. I have to go Lyndie." Elphie said softly then kissed Glinda's cheek,

They shared a brief gaze that spoke volumes then Elphie took Glinda to find Dani, brushing her fingers discreetly before she left.

"Is everything all right?" Dani asked.

"I owe you a salon manicure." Glinda giggled.

"And a big thank you." She added sincerely then gave Dani a hug.

Elphie got home later than she thought and found Glinda asleep in her chair with her sketchpad in her lap. Her clothes for the next day were in their usual spot and her nightdress was in the bathroom. This same scenario had been waiting for her many times before and she knew that it would again, no matter how hard she tried for it not to be. It was just an accepted fact of their lives. She bathed quickly, gathered her books for the next day then gazed at her sleeping love for a bit.

"Come on to bed sleepy head." Elphie said after rousing Glinda with kisses.

"Hi Elphie. I'm late and I'm sorry you were jealous." Glinda mumbled sleepily as Elphie pulled her up and into a snuggle hug.

"Let's just go to bed and snuggle to sleep together, that will cover the 'I'm sorrys' and 'you're forgivens' for both of us." Elphie chuckled as she led Glinda to her already turned down bed.

"Night Elphie." Glinda said after they were settled under the covers.

"Good night my precious girl. I love you." Elphie smiled as she stroked her hair.

"Love you too." Glinda said as she drifted back to sleep. Elphie feel asleep easily, knowing that this scenario was also just a fact of their lives.

X

Glinda's eyes fluttered open and she looked around for Elphie.

"I must have dreamed that she was in bed with me." Glinda said to herself as she stretched and sat up. She saw a note on the small doll sofa on the nightstand and grinned broadly.

"_Good morning my sweet." _ Glinda read, hearing Elphie's soft voice.

"Just in case you were wondering, you were not dreaming. I did share your bed last night. I roused you when I returned, with soft kisses then you drifted back to sleep snuggled with me. Then I drifted off to sleep snuggled with you. Enjoy your day Lyndie. Dinner before Chaxi?

I love you, Elphie."

Glinda vaguely remembered Elphie waking her last night and smiled, then sniffled a little. She was so lucky to have such a patient and understanding fiancé. She planned on talking to Chaxi about what had happened the day before, but she was grateful that Elphie accepted that she was prone to jealousy and had not been angry with her for acting the way that she had.

"But now, I have to get ready to go take two quizzes, make a voice altering potion, meet with my teaching team and start my midterm research paper before meeting my beautiful loving fiancé for dinner. A nice normal day." Glinda bubbled as she bounded out of bed.

X

"Hey there green girl." Manif said as he fell into step with Elphie, who was walking and reading.

"The Chemistry Department let you out of your cage I see." He added with a chuckle.

"Must be the day for it. You are roaming free as well." Elphie smiled.

"So, I hear that the girl's night out discovered martinis." Manif chuckled.

"They are very good, from the giggly reports that I received." Elphie chuckled along.

"And all of the girl's are very grateful that they are, as Dani quoted Loma, 'no longer on the market.'" Manif chuckled.

"Glinda didn't mention them going shopping." Elphie said as Manif held the café door open for her.

"That's the point, they no longer have to. Are you staying here for lunch or taking away?" Manif chuckled.

"Staying. Can you join me?" Elphie said, but the look on her face said that she was still trying to figure out the last exchange.

"Yep. And green girl, 'no longer on the market' means not available for dating. So technically, they weren't shopping, at least not around." Manif laughed as he helped Elphie out of her cloak. As they went up to the counter to get their food, Manif explained, with some teasing and slightly off color comments about bars being meat markets and what shopping around meant.

"I also hear that Glinda had a brief bout of thinking someone was shopping for you yesterday." Manif said as he was putting their plates on the table.

"Please tell me you heard that from either her or Dani." Elphie said.

"Both actually. They had lunch together earlier. When popped in to say hello, they were having a talk and a little chuckle about your girl's jealousy induced mini melt down." Manif smiled and Elphie nodded.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"It's just fine. I was just talking over an assignment with one of my lab partners." Elphie said.

"Oh yeah, the guys who sort of remind you of me. I'm flattered, but I hope you treat them better."

"Seeing as though the amusing things that they say are actually amusing, as well as intellectually stimulating, I probably do." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh admit it, you love low brow humor. If you didn't you wouldn't be so sarcastic." Manif replied with a grin.

"I would state my real reason for being fond of low brow humor, but as you like to say, it would be way too easy." Elphie smiled and Manif laughed.

"Manif, I was thinking about why Glinda and the other's put on rings to make the men think they were taken." Elphie said after a brief silence.

"That was a very good idea and quite practical." Manif said.

"Not to mention that it allowed Glinda to wear her ring in public. Do you think if we were able to do that, here on campus, that it would help with her jealousy issues?" Elphie asked.

"Beliea would be a better person to field that question green girl. But I doubt it. If I get this right, she is fully aware of her own jealous nature and she trusts you completely. What might be more helpful is teaching you the signs that you are being romantically pursued, so you can deflect it if it happens." Manif said.

"Manif, please be serious. I am not likely to be romantically perused." Elphie replied with a hint of amusement.

"Ah contraire my friend, but you already have been. Remember your Ambassador friend and what's his face from the cabin weekend?" Manif pointed out.

"Locian." Elphie supplied.

"But that was something…."

"That could easily happen again." Manif finished for her.

"Elphie, listen. It's true that on first glance, you are not considered classically beautiful, and your first impressions are usually questionable. But some people are drawn to intellect. It's one of the things I love in Dani and in you. Locian liked smart women. And the men in your lab that you work closely with, not only know how smart you are, they have a chance to get to see other sides of you as well, even that poor excuse for humor you try to use. The more time people spend with you, the more they get see something other than just a green-skinned, shy, somewhat unfriendly scientist. So the possibility for interest exists. Remember camaraderie among peers and all that."

"Manif this is crazy, I have no intention of socializing with the men in my lab." Elphie said firmly.

"I may have to concede that point to you. Most of them do that with an ulterior motive other than romance in mind. Ass kissing isn't your style." Manif laughed.

"Manif, really!" Elphie said, aghast and blushing furiously.

"Brown-nosing, green girl. Sucking up, shoe shining. Acting favorably to your peers to gain status or fancy that will eventually be used to your advantage." Manif said quickly and Elphie settled down but still looked confused.

"Ran, think Ran. He was an Oz-class brown-noser. Okay?"

"Okay. But what does this have to do with anything." Elphie said.

"That last part, nothing really. I should have known better. I apologize, just forget that part. Let's get back to the basics here."

"Yes, please. All I wanted to know was if you thought us wearing our rings would help Glinda not be jealous." Elphie said

"Glinda is aware that there are men wondering around here that might find you attractive, interesting and worth pursing. You are not. A few lessons on how to recognize when a man has more than just studying or friendship in mind couldn't hurt. If how Glinda responded to Locian was any example, I think she would agree. Part of her problem was you were clueless and she was afraid that you would be hurt in some way, or agree to do something with him, not realizing his intentions."

"Wouldn't wearing my ring dissuade any intentions in the first place?" Elphie asked.

"Probably, but in my not so humble opinion, it would create more problems than it solves."

"I know there are risks, but I'm sure if we are careful, it might work. I just want to ease her mind." Elphie said.

"Green girl what do you think would happen if you showed up in class or your lab one day, all of a sudden wearing a ring on your left hand ring finger?" Manif asked and Elphie looked at him as she thought about it.

"And the light dawns." Manif chuckled as her expression changed.

"There would be questions." Elphie sighed.

"Who's the lucky guy? Is he Munchkin? Does he go here? When's the big day? Etcetera, etcetera. All questions that would require deceit on your part to answer. And face it you are just not the lying type." Manif said.

"Glinda would be able to field those questions with aplomb, but it would make her very unhappy to do so. And she would probably worry about me having to try." Elphie said.

"More than likely yes." Manif agreed.

"Why didn't you just tell me this in the first place, when I asked the question?" Elphie smiled.

"I was feeling oratorical." Manif replied.

"That's a decent synonym for long-winded." Elphie agreed.

"All right, fine. I just thought of it. But that doesn't mean my other advice wasn't good. We should probably go. I'm sure that you have something bubbling in beakers waiting for you." Manif said quickly.

"In other words don't question your wisdom on this issue." Elphie chuckled.

"Exactly." Manif laughed.

"Thank you Manif. I may not take you up on your lessons, but you did help me understand how I need to talk to Glinda." Elphie smiled as Manif helped her on with her cloak.

"Which was my intention all along." Manif said with a grin.

"If you say so, orator." Elphie laughed.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Elphie heard in a booming bass voice and looked up from her book only to see Glinda standing there.

"What do you think?" Glinda giggled in that voice.

"What in Oz happened to you Lyndie?" Elphie said half amused, half concerned as she rose to help Glinda with her books.

"Voice altering potion. I got an A." She bubbled, which really did not work well.

"Congratulations, but please tell me it will wear off soon. It's a little disturbing to hear giggles and bubbles in a deep voice." Elphie said and Glinda giggled again, tried to stop and only ended up laughing. While she was laughing, her voice started to change.

"Yes, it will." She finally chortled in her own voice.

"That's better. Deep voice and perky blonde just do not go together." Elphie laughed.

"Elphie that was such a fun assignment. Some people were barking or quacking, one guy sounded just like our professor and kept confusing people with instructions." Glinda grinned.

"Sounds interesting, and like you had fun." Elphie smiled.

"I did. We sang a song in our new voices. How was your day Elphie?"

"Not as amusing as yours. I had lunch with Manif." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"You made a funny."

"I'd like to talk to you about that conversation before we go see Chaxi, if that's okay." Elphie said.

"Of course my love. Let's go get dinner first." Glinda smiled.

As they ate their dinner Elphie told Glinda the details of her conversation with Manif. Glinda was highly amused by the thought of Elphie taking lessons in how men woo women, but agreed with his reasoning behind it. They also agreed that wearing their rings was not a good idea. Glinda wanted to very much, but only when they could honestly. During the discussion, Glinda interjected things from her talks with Dani and they talked about Elphie's lab partners. On the way to Chaxi's office, they agreed to talk to Chaxi about what had happened together because it affected them both, albeit in different ways.

X

"Are you going to work on your journal assignment." Elphie said after some post session with Chaxi snuggling, as she was putting on some music for a dance.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how yet. I understand that jealousy can be fueled by insecurity. But figuring out that I'm feeling insecure because you're doing very well with the one year anniversary of being assaulted that is this week, was very confusing." Glinda said.

"For me as well. But I think that was the point for the journal exercises." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you for talking about it my love. I know that you haven't wanted to." Glinda said after a few long beats of dancing snuggles.

"It's not that I haven't wanted to, it's just that I really haven't felt the need to. I meant it when I said that seeing Jacol, everything that happened with Nief, closing that gate on Colwen Grounds, other little things here and there, but especially you and your unwavering support and love, have just sort of gelled to fortify me against those memories. I know that a year ago, Thursday morning, I was brutally assaulted. It just seems easier for me to not dwell on it now."

"Chaxi did say that your refusal to be a victim has helped a great deal as well." Glinda said with a little sniffle. Elphie gave her a soft kiss then danced her around for a little bit.

"She and I have discussed that at almost every session we have. It's a frustrating process. I choose to not let a certain dream, memory, paranoid thought or panicked feeling affect me and work towards that end with all the tools I've been learning. Then another pops up and I have to choose all over again. My past before Shiz is as much of a culprit as being raped, even more so actually. Sometimes it's very easy, sometimes incredibly difficult, but accepting that I have the control over how I handle it makes it doable. And you, my precious lifeline, make any and all hard work easier to do." Elphie said.

"I love you so much." Glinda said softly.

"You know, Chaxi explained to me that I made my first decision not to be a victim was before I even started with her. It was the decision I made to love you, to let you and all of the acceptance, tenderness, love, support and everything else good, but confusing that came with you, into my life. It was frightening, but the best decision I have ever made. After all of that and everything else I've been through, facing the memories of my assault seems a little less daunting. I know that things may change but for right now, I'm fine. I'm sure that this makes no sense." Elphie said with a smile.

"I have my rambling moments too."

"Actually, it does make sense my love. I also think I know how to start this journal assignment. Momsie told me when we were home at this time last year that you wouldn't always need me in the same way that you did right after you were attacked, and you don't. You need me in different ways, just like I need you in different ways. I'm going to start from there and work it through. I even have some interesting doodles in mind." Glinda grinned.

"Maybe it would be easier if I just had a breakdown." Elphie said.

"No, I love a challenge remember. I know how to deal with your breakdowns. Whatever will come from this will ultimately be better for both of us, I think. Let's just go with the flow." Glinda chuckled and spun Elphie out and back.

"As if we have much choice. Lyndie, please interrupt my studies if you need to, while you are working on your journal. Promise me. I can deal with your breakdowns too." Elphie smiled.

"I love you Elphie, kiss me please, like you do." Glinda replied.

"I was hoping that you would ask. If you didn't, I was going to." Elphie smiled as she ran her finger along Glinda's jaw line before kissing her slowly and intricately.

Elphie practiced her flute, taking requests from Glinda then settled in to study. For the next couple of hours while Elphie worked, Glinda worked in her visual journal processing though jealousy, insecurity and how she felt about what had happened in her life this time last year. Chaxi had talked with them both about how it was not only okay, but necessary for her to talk about how her life had changed because of what had happened to Elphie, how she felt about it then and now. She took Elphie at her word and interrupted her quite a few times, not because she needed to, but merely because she wanted to. She showed her doodles, asked for kisses and once wanted to trace one of Elphie's fingers in an effort to capture their jolt on paper.

When she finished in her journal, she worked on her research paper for a while then gathered their things for the next day. She knew that not only this week, but also the next couple of weeks were going to be different, no matter how routine things were. This was the time when she had realized that she was in love with that beautiful green skinned girl who was studying in the nook. It was also when she had told her that she was in love with her, and found out that it was reciprocated.

She looked at Elphie working, the signs that she had solved whatever problem she was working on appearing on her face and became so overwhelmed with feeling that she started to cry.

"Lyndie?" Elphie said when she looked up and saw the tears that she knew were happy ones.

"I just love you so much and I am so lucky that you love me too." Glinda sniffled.

"Well I do, very much." Elphie said then started to sing.

"_I have never felt like this, at once I'm lost for words. Your smile has really thrown me."_ She sang softly as she held Glinda close and swayed slowly.

When the song was over, they shared a long kiss. They bathed and talked then they settled into Elphie's bed to snuggle because Glinda was still feeling very emotional. A little more talking, some soft kisses and another song later Glinda feel asleep. Elphie stayed awake for a lot longer, not because she was distressed, but because she was thinking about how very nice it was to be loved and adored.

X

The next two days went by quickly and both girls were busy. They had lunch at separate times, but with one or more of their group of friends. Elphie had her evening lab and her flute lesson; Glinda worked on her research paper, studied with Loma and went to her art class with Dani. They met for a few minutes during the day, walking each other to class when they could. There were notes waiting for Glinda when she awoke and ones for Elphie that were delivered by whomever she was having lunch with and a special one for her weekly dinner with Manif.

On Tuesday evening, they talked about their days and did all of there normal things, taking a little more time for snuggling or dancing, just because it seemed the thing to do. On Wednesday evening Elphie spent more time writing in her journal than she did studying and was quiet, but content.

After they had studied, written in their journals, snuggled, bathed, danced and every thing was ready for the next day, Elphie snuggled Glinda to sleep, as she had done every night this week. After she was snoring softly, Elphie disengaged herself and took her journal over to her chair. She sat for a very long time just thinking back over the past incredible year. It started on this morning, in the predawn hours last year and would end in a few hours. Then a new year would start and this time the sequence events that started it was in her control, she could choose how she wanted it to start.

Elphie knew that she was at a crossroads, with a decision to make. She could leave a note for Glinda and go to class, just like every morning, but that just didn't settle well. She did not want the start of this day to be normal; she wanted it to be special and memorable for both her and Glinda. She wanted it to be good, fun and filled with some of the wonderful things that she had learned to do and feel this past year. Elphie tried to think like Glinda, to summon up an adventure of sorts that would fulfill her needs. When she finally came up with something, she didn't even have to talk herself into it because she knew that once she told Glinda what she wanted, the look on her love's precious but sleepy face would be all she needed to know that she had make a good decision.

She quickly wrote two notes then slipped out of the room. Less than ten minutes later, she was back, grateful that those notes made it to late to turn back now. She carefully slid into bed beside Glinda and stroked her cheek.

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie said softly the kissed her gently.

"Lyndie." She said again, caressing her cheek.

"Elphie?" Glinda mumbled and started to shift.

"Wake up my precious." Elphie said softly then kissed her cheek.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Glinda said as she struggled to focus.

"Not at all, I'm fine." Elphie said and kissed her a few more times.

"Is something else wrong?" Glinda asked, a little more awake now.

"Not wrong at all, unusual perhaps. I want us to play hooky this morning." Elphie said with a little chuckle.

"You want us to what?" Glinda asked, seeing a hint of mischievousness in Elphie's sparkling black eyes.

"I want to play hooky this morning, with you." Elphie said again then quickly explained what she had been thinking about before Glinda assumed that she was actually having a breakdown.


	60. Chapter 60

"My love, I think your reasons for playing hooky are very sound." Glinda said when Elphie started to waver.

"And from a purely selfish standpoint." She added with a giggle, a wiggle and a little bounce.

"Oh boy, oh boy!"

"Seeing that look on your face and hearing that precious giggle was all the confirmation I needed " Elphie smiled.

"But I made it difficult for myself to back out. I slipped out before I woke you and put two notes under Loma's door."

"Really?" Glinda asked not bothering to hide her surprise.

"In one I asked her to tell Dani to please get you excused from morning classes and that you were not ill. I also asked her to take the other note over to the Chemistry Department, if she had time." Elphie said.

"She'll do it. But why just the morning?" Glinda asked.

"I have a big test after lunch." Elphie smiled a little sheepishly.

"Elphie I am so impressed that you are taking this time for you. A morning off is perfect." Glinda smiled.

"I'm taking this time because I want to be with you." Elphie said softly.

"To start your new year. I love that analogy by the way. Tell me what you need sweetheart." Glinda said in the same tone, as she stroked Elphie's cheek and Elphie was quiet for a bit.

"I want to dance with you as the sun comes up." Elphie whispered and Glinda heard everything very clearly, the spoken as well as the unspoken.

"A sunrise dance. What a wonderful way to start a morning of playing hooky. Why don't we go freshen up?" Glinda bubbled.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said with a hitch in her voice.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda replied as she cupped Elphie's cheek then whisper kissed her lips. Elphie responded with a soft kiss then she took Glinda's hand off of her cheek, closed her eyes and pressed it to her lips. She held it there for a long beat.

"Shall we dance my love?" Glinda asked with a loving smile when Elphie opened her eyes.

X

After taking care of some basic morning necessities, Glinda went over and opened up the drapes to reveal the darkness of the predawn hours. Normally she would have been groggy and a little cranky at this hour, but Elphie's request to play hooky so they could be together on this morning was so earnest and so unlike her that she had roused almost immediately.

"_But it wasn't a request."_ Glinda thought as she stood looking out of the window.

"_My Elphie, my wonderful girl thought it all out, even got us out of classes. Then she told me because she knew that I would go along whole-heartedly. She's come so far, so fast. But then, so have I."_ She continued her musings until she felt Elphie's hand on her shoulder.

"It's chilly." Glinda heard Elphie's soft voice from behind her and felt her robe being placed on her shoulders.

"It won't be for long." Glinda said with a quiet giggle as she turned around. The only light in the room came from the small flickering fire, but it was enough for her to see the adoration in her love's eyes. Elphie hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, or even to sparkle the ceiling and Glinda was just fine with that.

"Thank you sweetheart." Glinda smiled after Elphie helped her on with robe then tied it for her. She reached up and gently placed two fingers on Elphie's temple then slowly ran them down to her chin before going to put some music on the victrola. Glinda knew that her love wasn't in the mood to talk. She wanted touch and sensation; she wanted to connect on a basic level.

As the first notes of their waltz started to play, Glinda turned and held out her hand to Elphie, her broad smile illuminated by the firelight. Elphie took it rather shyly and they gazed at one another for a moment, then started to dance, letting their bodies do what they instinctively knew how to do.

There were no extras, nothing that added a little touch of whimsy or romance. There was only music, and a small fire that cast shadows on the simple nightwear of the two engaged and very much in love girls as they waltzed around the small confines of their dorm room. There were also touches and gazes…gentle, subtle and very communicative. Fingers intertwining, a thumb caressing a hand, a finger brushing a cheek or neck when they shifted position as the music dictated. A pair of sparkling blue eyes locked onto a pair of dark ones and held on as they danced, reconnecting immediately after a twirl or sweep. Those things were as much a part of the dances as the movements of their feet.

As the orange and red of the sunrise started to show through the window Glinda went to the victrola and put on the recording of tangos that Manif and Dani had given them. Elphie was standing in front of the window looking out. She turned slightly when Glinda approached, holding out her hand. Glinda took it and was gracefully spun so that she was standing in front of Elphie, looking out at the sunrise. She felt Elphie's hands on her hips and their movement, in time to the music, up her sides and down her arms. Even through her robe and nightdress, the sensation made her shiver. When she felt the palm of Elphie's hands glide onto the back of hers, Glinda involuntarily leaned back. Soft fingers slid in and out between hers a few times before curling in against her palm. Glinda squeezed her fingers together a few times then gently caressed Elphie's knuckles with her fingertips. Elphie moved their arms to cross Glinda's stomach then they started to dance a part of the tango. The colors of a late winter sunrise joined the flickers from the fire in illuminating the sheer contentment on Elphie's face and the single tear of utter adoration that rolled down Glinda's cheek.

X

Between the third and fourth tangos on the recording Glinda and Elphie shed their robes. They had danced the sun up and their bodies were feeling the effects. As the music started on the next, faster paced version of the tango Elphie showed no signs of wanting to stop and Glinda had no desire to either, so with a look and a gentle caress, they started to dance a perfect tango.

This was not dancing with benefits as a way to make out; there was no snuggling or hide the hand sneak attacks, no made up dance steps. Every movement was precise, every glide, twirl and sweep perfect, even within their limited confines. The steps were executed with technical precision because they came from Glinda and Elphie's connection, their deep unwavering trust and devotion and Glinda knew that is why Elphie had wanted to dance. She could feel that her love had been using the disciplined but very intimate touches and movements of the dances to test herself, to reaffirm who she was now, what she had and the things she felt in a way that talking or even making out would not allow her to do in this circumstance.

Midway through the last, and most intricate of the tangos, Elphie stopped. She brought Glinda up from a perfect sweeping dip and into a shy and tentative kiss. But Glinda knew that Elphie wanted it to be much more and understood why she was hesitant.

"We danced the sun up." Glinda smiled as she touched Elphie's cheek.

"We did." Elphie agreed, returning Glinda's smile.

"It's all right Elphie. You can want to be with me in that way too." Glinda said softly and Elphie blushed deeply.

"What if it's for the wrong reasons?" Elphie said after a few beats and Glinda took her hand and led her to the bed.

"Elphie do you remember, after we helped Dani and Manif when they broke up, how insecure I felt and what I needed." Glinda said after they sat down.

"I do. I remember the desire and want in your eyes. I'd never seen it like that before. You wanted to make love. But not because you were worked up or because we had been making out, playing bed games or even dancing. You needed to feel me."

"I did, just as you need to feel me like that now. I can imagine the look in my eyes because I'm seeing it in yours. The situation is drastically different I know, but your need comes from the same place as mine did. The place where we share everything and are at our most vulnerable. The place where we can't hide from one another." Glinda said gently.

"Yes." Elphie whispered.

"But this isn't what I intended when I wanted to skip classes. I wanted to dance."

"My love you know I didn't plan on making love that night either. I needed your touch, to feel you. And as you massaged my back, it touched that deep place inside me and the need for more grew. I think us dancing as we did, touched that place in you. It's okay Elphie. You feel this need because you know that you can, you know it is safe to, just like I knew. You gave me what I needed then, let me give you what you need now." Glinda said softly as she stroked Elphie's cheek. Elphie smiled as a rush of feelings came over her. She nodded her consent to Glinda then started to kiss her, but Glinda stopped her.

"Allow me." Glinda said with a slight smile. Then she guided Elphie down onto the pillow before kissing her in the way that she was always kissed before they made love.

X

Glinda ran her hand over Elphie's hip as she kissed her way down from her ear to her breast, signaling the official end of after sex cuddles. Their love making had started off a little hesitantly because Elphie was tentative in a way that she hadn't been since their first few times. But just like those first times, Glinda reassured her and told her that they were in no hurry. So they went back to basics, taking their time, exploring, reconnecting, touching, kissing and otherwise lavishing attention on one another until they reached a very nice, rather vocal even on Elphie's part, tandem happy ending.

"I really liked that thing you did with your finger, maybe you can do it this time too." Glinda sighed after kissing Elphie's breasts several times, starting whole new round of foreplay.

"Which thing?" Elphie asked with a little grin.

"This one." She said as she slipped her hand between Glinda's legs and tickled both sides of Glinda's delicate area with the tips of her fingers, causing Glinda to squeak then giggle.

"Or this." She continued as she traced circles around Glinda's nipple with the knuckle of one finger.

"Oh Oz!" Glinda sighed.

"You pick." She grinned after a bit then did the exact same things to Elphie.

"Why didn't you tell me I was tormenting you so?" Elphie said breathlessly, after a minute or so.

"And miss out on it. No way." Glinda giggled then squeaked and shifted as Elphie's fingers found their way to Glinda's increasingly ready little node and her lips found the nape of her neck. Glinda's hands wandered until the felt a hardened nipple and an ear.

For quite awhile kisses on heated skin and caresses on responsive delicate areas were all they knew. When Elphie finally maneuvered herself into position while Glinda's hand gently caressed her during a fervent kiss, she was very close to the edge. When she felt Glinda's wet heat merge with hers she inhaled sharply, trying to stave off the inevitable a little longer. It worked and they were able to settle into a rhythm that collimated with Glinda calling out Elphie's name and Elphie groaning Glinda's as their bodies tensed and trembled in tandem.

Elphie gave Glinda a searing kiss as she tried to shift off of her when the first wave passed, but Glinda gently held her in place, only shifting to return the fiery kiss that lasted through another wave. Glinda then gathered her coordination enough to be able to reach into the nightstand drawer and grab a hand towel.

"Are you okay my love?" Glinda asked as she patted Elphie's sweaty body gently.

"I think so. And I can pat down myself." Elphie smiled.

"I like patting you. You can pat me." Glinda replied then giggled when Elphie patted her bottom.

"You haven't had two happy endings in awhile, you must be tired." Glinda said as they intertwined themselves for cuddles.

"A little maybe. You haven't had just two happy endings in awhile. Would you like me to coax another out of you?" Elphie said with a chuckle.

"Oh that last one was a doozy. I'm good." Glinda giggled as she caressed Elphie's arm.

"I'll agree with that. Lyndie, thank you for taking control after we danced and giving me all that extra reassurance. That hasn't happened in awhile either. Not like that any way." Elphie said.

"All part of giving you what you need. Something I will always do. And I love lavishing attention on you like that." Glinda grinned.

"I not only got what I needed, I got things I didn't even know that I needed. I'm okay Glinda. I really am." Elphie said then cupped Glinda's cheek and caressed her temple.

"Are you?"

"I needed this just as much as you did I think. I'm fine. But it is probably good that we have a session with Chaxi tonight, just in case." Glinda smiled.

"Agreed." Elphie said and gave Glinda a very substantial kiss then pulled her close, brushed her hair back and kissed her bare shoulder. They lay in each other's arms for a time, savoring the feel of bare skin as they talked, teased, caressed and kissed. Most of their kisses were soft and gentle, but a few were deep and explorative.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Glinda pouted, when Elphie tried to shift out of Glinda's arms after a very intricate kiss.

"I am going to get us something to eat. After the morning we've had, I thought that you might be famished." Elphie chuckled then kissed Glinda's pout.

"Come to think of it, I am." Glinda grinned and patted her stomach.

"I thought I was in charge of patting you." Elphie said with twinkling eyes.

"What was I thinking, pat away!" Glinda grinned and wiggled then moved her hands.

Elphie looked at her fiancée lying in front of her, her naked body squirming with delight and she was once again overcome with feeling. She patted Glinda's stomach, caressed it gently then kissed it several times before drawing her into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"I digressed." Elphie smiled.

"And very nicely too. What did we digress from?" Glinda grinned.

"We were talking about you being famished and me going to get us breakfast." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Well I am famished, but you are not escaping that easily." Glinda replied with a sly grin.

"I wasn't aware that I was attempting to escape." Elphie smiled.

"It's a point of view thing." Glinda said.

"I see. Do you wish to go and get us breakfast?" Elphie laughed.

"Oz no! Where would you get a thought like that?" Glinda said with a chuckle.

"I have no idea. Perhaps my practical side is trying to sneak out." Elphie said.

"Well put it back. I have a plan." Glinda wiggled happily.

"Oh dear." Elphie sighed in mock resignation.

"Oh hush, it's a good one. I can conjure something simple and we can have naked after sex breakfast in bed." Glinda bubbled triumphantly as she bounced on the bed and Elphie looked in her sparkling eyes and fell hopelessly in love, yet again.

"Why not? I'm not all that hungry anyway." Elphie chuckled and Glinda batted at her.

"Just remember, I get to choose napkin placement." She added and Glinda fell against her in a fit of giggles.

"Sweet Oz but I love you, I just do." Glinda said when her giggles subsided.

"And I love you, I just do." Elphie replied then they shared a long, involved kiss.

X

"This really didn't turn out so badly in the end." Elphie chuckled as she scooped out the last of the melon.

"It's been a long time since I had melon fresh from the vine."

"I'll conjure away the vines later." Glinda giggled.

"They're kind of pretty."

"Did you get enough to eat, my precious?" Elphie smiled.

"For now. The sweet breads from the second try were not too bad." Glinda laughed.

"You don't still want to keep that giant sugar bowl from the first attempt do you?" Elphie asked, indicating the chair sized sugar bowl with a very large loaf of bread in it.

"No, it clashes with the drapes." Glinda giggled.

"Good." Elphie smiled as she untied the very large napkin from around her neck.

"I want to go on record, again, and say that a towel sized napkin tied around your neck, sort of defeats the purpose of naked breakfast in bed." Glinda said.

"So noted, again. But you seemed appeased when you drew smiling faces where my breasts were and you were not complaining when you conveniently used the corner of it to dab at your mouth. Every few minutes." Elphie chuckled.

"All right fine. It was fun." Glinda agreed with a giggle.

"Yes it was. I think our first naked after sex breakfast in bed was generally a success." Elphie smiled.

"And extra special because it was on a school day." Glinda bubbled.

"Don't become accustomed to that." Elphie replied.

"Oh don't fret about that, I won't. But how many girls are drawing smiling boobs on their girlfriend's bib when they should be in casting class." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie that term, really. But I feel safe in saying, not many." Elphie smiled.

"I apologize if I offended you, lovely breasts." Glinda said formally then kissed Elphie's breasts and tried to kiss up to her neck, but was stopped by a gentle hand.

"They accept." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"But I really don't think that we should start something like that now."

"I know. You're right." Glinda sighed.

"This morning has just been so, so…"

"Unexpected?" Elphie offered.

"Among other things." Glinda grinned.

"Why don't I go draw you a nice hot bath? I'll tidy up in here then come and join you, so to speak. We can talk about it." Elphie said.

"That would be the perfect plan except for one thing." Glinda said with a little eyebrow waggle and Elphie smiled.

"Of course. How's this. Why don't I kiss you thoroughly then draw you a nice hot bath? I'll tidy up in here then come and join you, so to speak. We can talk about our morning."

"That's my girl. I do love a good plan." Glinda smiled then leaned in to be kissed.

X

"Elphie are you sure that you will be able to take your test later. You've had quite a morning." Glinda said as she and Elphie had one last dance before going down for lunch.

"I feel very prepared, for a lot of things. And your morning was quite a morning too." Elphie smiled.

"Yes it was. I am invigorated and ready to go. I'd prefer it not be to class, but hey I can't have everything." Glinda chuckled.

"Not that you don't try." Elphie laughed.

"Right." Glinda replied with a grin.

"You're not doing such a bad job of having everything yourself."

"Perhaps. But I only really need you, and that is enough of everything for me. And occasionally too much." Elphie smiled and Glinda batted at her.

"I'm glad this morning wasn't too much. And I'm glad that we talked about it a little." Glinda smiled.

"Me too. I'm glad that we can talk, dance, tease, laugh…" Elphie started.

"Feel confident enough to play hooky and make love on a school day." Glinda provided.

"I was going to say survive conjuring breakfast in bed, but what you said works too." Elphie said with a blush.

"Come my shy emerald princess, let us dance one more waltz to finish nourishing our souls before going to nourish our bodies and minds. All though our bodies have had ample nourishment, of sorts." Glinda chuckled.

"I can't argue with that." Elphie laughed and put on their favorite waltz. Even without the flickering firelight and the colors of the rising sun, they danced it beautifully.

X

"Lyndie if I didn't have this test today, we would have just stayed in. You know that right?" Elphie said after she drank the last of her cider.

"I know Elphie. It's okay."

"I just hate leaving you after we…" Elphie started, but blushed.

"It's not like you finished, patted me on the head then got up to make yourself a sandwich." Glinda giggled and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"One of Jilla's jerky boyfriends." Glinda explained with a giggle.

"I see, sort of." Elphie said.

"You just focus on your test and your lab stuff. And I'll see you tonight in Chaxi's office." Glinda smiled.

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too." Elphie said then got up to put on her cloak.

"There's Loma." She said pointing to their friend coming in the café door.

"She must have gotten out of class early." Glinda smiled.

"Hey you two." Loma said, coming over to the table.

"Hello Loma. I'm sorry to say hi and run, but I have a test to go take." Elphie smiled.

"Hi and bye then. Good luck." Loma smiled as she removed her coat. Elphie smiled at her and Glinda then left.

Loma saw the look on Glinda's face as she watched Elphie leave and grinned.

"Glinda Upland." She said in a low voice after she sat down.

"You played hooky so that you could get a little nooky." She continued with a sing-songed chuckle.

"Loma!" Glinda exclaimed, taken aback by the comment.

"There is no use in protesting, it is written all over your face." Loma smiled at the rare blush on her friend's cheeks.

"I'm just glad that I trudged over to the Science Building for a good reason. It is kind of stinky over there."

"I apologize for not monitoring my public reactions better." Glinda said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh you're fine now. It was just the look on your face as Elphaba was leaving. I'm just glad that I'm not an empath." Loma chuckled and Glinda did too.

"Thank you for helping us. I hope it didn't put you out." Glinda smiled.

"Not at all. Dani got you excused from your morning classes and will have the assignments you missed for you later. It really was no problem. Hyrut walked with me to the Science Building, so that was a plus." Loma said.

"Well, I appreciate it. I know some aspects of my relationship with Elphie still make you uncomfortable." Glinda said sincerely.

"A little, maybe. But I'm fine. A little annoyed perhaps." Loma said.

"Annoyed? Why?" Glinda said concerned.

"That you were fooling around with a girl. It just ruins a perfectly good off color joke about going to levitation class." Loma replied quietly then started to laugh loudly. Glinda shook her head and laughed along, glad that her friend was able to find humor in something that she didn't completely understand.

X

Elphie passed her test with flying colors and had no trouble making up her work. Friq and Kenz were curious and concerned about her absence, but Professor Thiol had told them that she was absent for personal reasons, which they translated into female issues and did not bother her about it apart from asking if she was okay now.

Glinda had no trouble in her afternoon classes, but found her mind wandering when she was alone in the empath room, doing her catch up work. Dani joined her late in the afternoon and they were able to spend some time together before joining Juiva and Caspon for dinner.

Elphie was late getting to Chaxi's office but Glinda didn't really mind. She used the time to talk about how she was doing her journal assignments and how it had helped her, but left playing hooky that morning to Elphie. Chaxi stressed several times to Elphie that making a decision like that was a big step and a very good thing. They talked together for a bit and Chaxi gave them both new journal assignments then Glinda went to the sitting area. Elphie talked a little bit about what had happened during her morning with Glinda, but only in general terms. All though she did mention that she did not give in completely either time they made love. Chaxi thought that discussing that issue should be the priority for their sessions after spring recess, when they could focus on it without interruption in their schedule and Elphie agreed. Glinda joined them for the last few minutes of the session and they talked about remembering their time out method of not letting tiffs get out of hand for the upcoming midterm exams.

X

"I'm sorry I was late for our appointment." Elphie said as they walked to the café.

"I'm more concerned that you didn't eat dinner." Glinda said.

"I just forgot." Elphie smiled.

"But look at it this way. I'll eat a nice salad and you can have another dessert."

"As long as you eat." Glinda smiled.

"Dani told me that a really good piano player was going to be at the sing-along bar on Saturday night and she and Manif and some of the others are going." Glinda said as they ate.

"Want to go too?"

"If you would like to. We haven't been out with our friends in awhile." Elphie smiled.

"I'd like to. Dani said that she sings impromptu songs and takes requests. I love it when we all sing." Glinda grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it." Elphie said.

They talked about their afternoons as they finished eating then went up to their room. After several nice kisses and a long hug, they went about their nightly routine. Getting up early caught up with Glinda fairly quickly and Elphie admitting to feeling tired as well, so homework time was cut short and snuggles were in bed. They both fell asleep in Elphie's bed and before Elphie drifted off, she wished herself a happy new year.

X

Friday was uneventful and went by quickly. Since Elphie had lab until after dinner Glinda went with Juiva and Loma to Boutique Row for dinner and shopping. She bought herself a new dress and Elphie a new blouse to wear to the bar the next night.

Elphie was in the room, doing homework when Glinda returned, but happily stopped to watch Glinda model her new dress. The rest of the evening they talked, danced, snuggled and all the other things that delighted them on non-school nights. When Glinda started to get tired, they snuggled in bed talking about plans for the next day and fell asleep talking about chocolate covered fruit.

X

After lunch the next day, Glinda and Elphie went to Vendor's Row to pick up some essentials, but a sudden rainstorm cut their outing short and sent them into Mr. Kwenyo's shop to wait it out. Elphie used her time there to help him fill orders and research in his books while Glinda made a list of things that she thought he should carry in his shop and reorganized his small kitchen. When the rain didn't let up after a couple of hours, Mr. Kwenyo sent for a cab to take them back to campus. Glinda got a little wet running into the dorm so Elphie immediately ran her a hot bath, which she soaked in for a long time while Elphie wrote in her journal.

They met Dani and Manif in the café for dinner before going to the bar. While they were talking about midterms and spring recess, Dani mentioned that she had a surprise for everyone once they were at the bar. When it became apparent that Glinda couldn't wait, Dani caved in.

"My parents are letting us use the cabin for another weekend get together after midterms. We are starting off spring recess in style." Dani grinned.

"Oh boy! A party at the cabin." Glinda bubbled.


	61. Chapter 61

"All right Elphie, time out!" Glinda said seriously, and a little angrily.

"A big, major long overdue, time out."

"We are not fighting." Elphie said simply as she sat down at her desk.

"Then call this a preemptive measure because we are about to. You biting my head off for suggesting that you play your flute for a little while to unwind before you study was the last straw. And there have been a whole lot of straws." Glinda replied.

"I just haven't been in the mood to play. What has gotten into you anyway?" Elphie said as she opened her book.

"Me? What has gotten into me? Are you kidding?" Glinda exploded as she walked with purpose over to Elphie's desk.

"You have been broody and difficult since we went to the sing along bar. I know that the fact that the piano player that night was a Munchkin who acknowledged and fawned over you upset you, but that was over a week ago. You didn't want to talk about it and I have tried very hard to respect that. But all you've done is throw yourself into preparing for midterms and become beastly."

"I haven't been that bad Glinda, really." Elphie said with no animosity or ire.

"Yes, Elphie you have been. Even our friends have mentioned that you have been a bit temperamental this past week. I know that you get very intense and focused before midterms or finals and I will accept a certain amount of being fussed at because of it, but this has gone too far. I'm tired of getting snapped at every night for no real reason. You're not the only one who has tests coming up and are feeling the stress. Now, close your book and go sit down over there so we can talk about what's going on." Glinda said firmly pointing to the comfy chairs, but looking at Elphie with narrowed eyes.

Elphie looked at Glinda for a long beat then closed her book. She really wasn't in the mood to talk, but knew very well that Glinda was in no mood not to.

"I'm sorry that I upset you Lyndie. I had no idea that I was being so beastly. But you know how I get sometimes." Elphie said quietly as she rose from her desk. She touched Glinda's cheek softly then kissed her forehead before going to sit in her chair. Glinda sighed and her frustration started to drain off a little.

"I do know Elphie and I'm sorry that I exploded like that. But you know how I get sometimes." Glinda smiled as she sat down in her own chair.

"Yes, I do." Elphie smiled in return then looked expectantly at Glinda.

"Sweetheart your mood this past week has not been normal getting ready for tests beastliness." Glinda said gently.

"I wanted it to be. At least that makes sense. I just couldn't stop being irritated because that musician made such a fuss in the bar, dedicating a song to me and wanting to sit and talk to me on her break."

Elphie said softly.

"I know. I also know that her showing up on campus and asking you when you would be returning home didn't help matters." Glinda said.

"Only because I was being ridiculous." Elphie said quietly then was silent. Glinda got up, went over to Elphie's chair, and sat on her lap, straddling her legs.

"Talk to me my love." She whispered after giving Elphie a very soft kiss.

"I believed you when you said that she was just honored that she was able to meet and talk to me. And Xafin confirmed that she was on campus to get information on the music program. This isn't about her. She was a fine piano player and behaved just like every other Munchkin does where I'm concerned. I know that. But I was so irritated that Munchkinland followed me here. I guess I thought that since I fulfilled my duty and Nessa is now the new Eminent Thropp, people wouldn't really be so interested in me. Apparently, that is not the case and I became even more irritated that I was so naive. But on some level, I knew that was irrational so I just put it away. It just seemed easier because I had all those projects and you were so involved with that levitation spell and were worried that you were going to mess it up." Elphie said.

"Which I did. Flubbed it big time." Glinda grinned.

"So you were suppressing things for nothing." She added with a little chuckle and Elphie smiled in spite of herself.

"I guess I was. I was irritated and upset with myself for thinking and behaving so irrationally, especially after handling everything else the week before so well. I get through the anniversary of being raped with hardly any fallout and a visiting Munchkin musician sends me into a major brood. I'm a mess. I went about this all wrong my sweet, I know that now and I am sorry. You had every right to fuss at me." Elphie said.

"Well I'm glad my fussing helped. I hate to do it though, most of the time anyway." Glinda giggled.

"I wish that you had just told me what was going on, but I can sort of understand why you didn't."

"I should know by now that it's better for me to just talk things through, or at least write it out in my journal. But I didn't do either this time and I'm not really sure why, beyond the fact that I just want to be someone who can let something innocuous like that go without internalizing it and creating problems where none exist." Elphie sighed.

"I don't think that you need to be so hard on yourself my love." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek gently.

"Yes, you on occasion create problems where none exist. But you also solve complex problems that no one else can. And you do tend to internalize things but you now are able to do the good as well as the not so good. You live in your head and you always will, but now you do it a little less than you used to." She smiled.

"As I said, I'm a mess." Elphie said.

"From time to time yes you are, but keep in mind that from time to time so am I. Or have you forgotten that not that long ago I had an irrational jealousy induced temper tantrum. That one got away from me just like this one got away from you. It's okay Elphie. We are who we are. We can be messes sometimes and deal with things poorly sometimes. Or at least I hope so because I know things are bound to get away from me again in the future." Glinda said with a smile then saw tears forming in Elphie's eyes.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" She said as she wiped away the tears.

"I have no idea." Elphie whispered as more tears formed.

"Well let me let you in on a little secret." Glinda said as she shifted off of Elphie's lap and into one of their snuggle positions.

"The 'I have no idea why I'm crying' cries tend to sneak up on you and are often the most necessary and the most cathartic." She said as she continued to gently shift them so that she could hold her love.

"So cry my love. It's okay. I've got you."

Elphie gazed into Glinda's eyes for a few long beats then shook her head. Glinda merely wiped away her tears, smiled and nodded. After a few more beats Elphie gave in, put her head on Glinda's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. Glinda put one hand on Elphie's head and took one of her hands with the other, interlocking their fingers.

"I've got you my precious love. I've got you." Glinda whispered as she stroked Elphie's hair. It took some gentle reassurances, but eventually Elphie started to cry softly into Glinda's blouse.

"Just let it out sweetheart. It's okay. I love you." Glinda said when she felt Elphie's arms tighten around her.

X

It had been an hour and a half or so since Elphie had gone back to her books. Glinda spent most of that time writing and doodling in her visual journal about her love's mini cork popping and the week in general. She figured that Elphie had put lots of little, seemingly insignificant things away in her mental cubbyholes ever since she went to Colwen Grounds and the Munchkin musician was just one thing too many. She started to blame herself for not being more attentive to what was going on with her love, especially when the moodiness became very apparent, but managed to not go there. With doodles and words, she reminded herself that the week had been very stressful for both of them, with study groups, extra research, less time together than usual, no session with Chaxi and other little every day irritants. It had helped her gain perspective and process through what she had felt and more importantly, what she hadn't felt from Elphie.

They didn't really talk much after Elphie had composed herself. But while Glinda put aloe oil on the tear marks on Elphie's face, she told her about the overloaded cubbyhole theory and reassured her that a good cry was a very appropriate way to clean up the mess that trying to put the musician away created. Her analogy had made Elphie smile and she had apologized for ruining their weekend and their other times together during the week by trying to be too tidy. Elphie accepted the fact that a lot of little things building up had made the musician's actions seem worse than they were and thought sending a note to her via Fruoa might help offset her rather rude tone during their encounters. Glinda liked that idea, but suggested they wait until after midterms to write it.

Glinda looked over at her love sitting at her desk, immersed in her work. Her face was lined with concentration and she was muttering to herself. But it was all aspects of normal studying. She could tell that Elphie was no longer tense or stressed, as she had been throughout the week and that made her happy. Her love hadn't cried like that in a very long time and Glinda knew that she probably wouldn't again for another long time. It wasn't the same kind of release for Elphie as it was for her, but at least now Elphie no longer saw her own tears as weakness and that made her happy too.

"Why the big smile my sweet?" Elphie said from her desk.

"Because you are wonderful and I love you very, very much." Glinda replied.

"And lucky for me that you do." Elphie smiled as she got up.

"I am going to write in my journal tonight. And while I was working, I got the urge to practice my flute."

"Oh goody!" Glinda beamed.

"What brought that on?"

"The formula I was working on seemed rather melodic." Elphie chuckled.

"Really? Science is fun. Frisky enzymes and musical formulas." Glinda giggled.

"Are you going to play it for me?"

"I'm not sure I can do that, but I will take requests. Why don't I run you a bath then I'll play for you and we can dance, snuggle or both after that. I've studied enough for one night."

"Elphie, are you sure? If you are worried that I'm feeling neglected or need more…" Glinda started.

"I'm sure and I'm not. I had a nice cry tonight, thanks to you exploding at me. And all though I'm not exactly sure why, I'm thinking more clearly now. I feel more balanced. The least I can do is give you a relaxing night before midterms start." Elphie smiled.

"I'm not really stressed any more. Your cry was cathartic for me too. But far be it from be to deny a really good relaxation plan." Glinda giggled.

"But I'd like to add to it."

"Be my guest." Elphie smiled.

"We share a knee buckling kiss before you run me a bath." Glinda said with a grin.

"A very nice addition indeed." Elphie said and swept Glinda into her arms.

X

"Thank Oz only two more mids to go." Loma said as she flopped down in a chair in between Glinda and Juiva.

"Unfortunately they are both tomorrow."

"Well at least you are done for the day." Juiva complained.

"It's only Wednesday and it feels like it should be Friday already. And is it just me or do these midterms seem harder than last term's finals?"

"I thought it was just all those advanced classes I'm in, but apparently not." Glinda said with a tired smile.

"And not limited to the sorcery students or undergrads. Beliea and Hy both have mentioned having to study more." Loma said as she took a sandwich off the platter that was on the table.

"How's Elphaba faring?"

"Just fine, she's her usual test time oblivious self. The more challenging the test, paper or project the better she likes it." Glinda chuckled as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"What worries me is if she has this much work as an AS undergrad, what is going to await her when she becomes a grad student this summer."

"Oz Glinda, why worry about that now. Just get through the rest of this term with your sanity intact." Loma said.

"Term? I'll be lucky if I get through the week." Juiva said.

"Fortunately there is a light at the end of the testing tunnel."

"Time at Dani's cabin." Glinda sighed happily.

"With lots of stupid pink wine." Juiva smiled and Glinda giggled.

"And other refreshments." Loma said with a chuckle and a wink.

"I ran into Dani on the way over here, she was rushing to proctor a test. She told me that you would fill me in on the new cabin plan." Glinda said.

"Oh yeah. She's free all day Friday and wants to go up on Thursday night and get things ready. She invited any of us who don't have mids on Friday to come along. I'm going and I think Gotero is as well. Hy has a lab final on Friday morning though." Loma said.

"I'm coming too and if Gotero goes early Cas more than likely will also." Juiva said.

"You're free on Friday, aren't you Glinda?"

"I am, but I think I'll just wait until Friday and go with Elphie."

"Oh come on Glinda, you know Elphaba won't care. You said yourself she's been really busy in the evenings. Besides Dani's mom is going to be there and she thought it would be a good time for her to get to know some of the wedding party better." Loma said.

"Well, Elphie does have a lab test on Friday and will probably be there until late the night before." Glinda mused.

"Manif is bringing the stragglers out around lunch time, like he did before. And you know he'll see to it that she gets there safe and sound." Loma laughed.

"Even if he has to pester her to death to do it." Juiva chuckled.

"True. Okay, I'll go early. But I want to talk to Elphie about it. We actually get to have dinner together tonight." Glinda said with a smile and the three friends talked a little about the tests they had already taken.

"Oops, I hate to eat, chat and run, but research review calls. Potions midterm this afternoon." Juiva said when she noticed the time.

"I'll come with you. I've got a conjuring test." Glinda said and started to clean off the table.

"I'll take care of that." Loma offered and Juiva smiled.

"Thanks Lomie." Glinda said.

"Good luck you two. I'm going to meet Beliea then go take a nap." Loma grinned and Glinda smiled politely at her then made a very unladylike noise as she picked up her books.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as Elphie put her books down on the table in the café.

"Right on time. Dinner just got here."

"Hello Lyndie. It smells good." Elphie smiled and brushed her fiancée's fingers before removing her cloak.

"How were your tests today?"

"Fine. I could answer every question and there were no miscasts." Glinda grinned as Elphie sat down.

"Yours?"

"I had time to answer the extra credit questions. One was quite challenging." Elphie smiled.

"That's my genius." Glinda giggled and handed Elphie a warm buttered roll.

"I know we don't have much time together, but I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay Lyndie. Is everything all right?" Elphie said as she poured herself some cider.

"For a test week, everything is fine." Glinda chuckled.

"This is about tomorrow night." She said as cut into her chicken.

"Tomorrow is…Thursday. Right?" Elphie said seriously.

"Very good my love, there may be hope for you yet." Glinda smiled then explained to her about going to the cabin early with Dani and a few others.

"Well of course you should go Lyndie." Elphie said when Glinda finished.

"You'd have more fun there than here."

"I wish I could argue with that last statement, but I know you're right." Glinda chuckled.

"I just want to make sure that you will be okay."

"I'll be fine." Elphie smiled.

"You'll eat dinner?"

"I am eating dinner." Elphie said with a slight smile then took a bite of her meal.

"The vegetable casserole is very good tonight."

"I'm glad you like it, but you know what I mean." Glinda said with mock sternness.

"I do and I will. And I'll even arrange to have it with Manif, since you are going to tell him to dine with me anyway." Elphie smiled.

"A lot you know Miss Smartieskirts. I was merely going to suggest." Glinda grinned.

"In that very special way you have." Elphie chuckled and Glinda smiled and shrugged sheepishly.

"And promise me you will sleep." Glinda said.

"I have slept every night this week. Not as much as I'm sure that you would like me to, but I have slept well." Elphie replied and poured Glinda some iced tea.

"Thank you. And tomorrow night?" Glinda pressed.

"I promise I will try to sleep." Elphie said sincerely.

"Try?" Glinda said with a pout.

"I will be without your gentle reminder to motivate me and your precious snore to lull me. Try is all I can promise." Elphie smiled and Glinda did too.

"What a good answer. Test week really brings out the best in you." Glinda giggled.

"It was a true answer. And I distinctly remember you saying the exact opposite of best last night."

"It's situational." Glinda grinned.

"I see. Lyndie I want you to go on out to the cabin with Dani, Loma and Juiva. You'll have a great time talking and or complaining about me." Elphie chuckled.

"And don't think I won't. A GABS meeting is a certainty, complete with stupid pink wine." Glinda giggled.

"Wait, aren't you technically abandoning us?" Elphie chuckled.

"With permission, so it doesn't count."

"If you say so." Elphie smiled.

"Speaking of scientists who abandon their girls, here comes Hyrut." Glinda said pointing her fork towards the door and their friend striding rapidly over to their table.

"He doesn't look very happy."

"Hello Hyrut, is everything…" Elphie started as Hyrut came to a halt in front of her.

"Don't you hello me Elphaba. Have you lost your mind?" Hyrut incredulously.

"Hyrut, what is going on?" Glinda said, irritated that he was all but yelling at Elphie.

"I get that you are a shy, reserved, unpretentious genus Elphaba, I do. But this is the Grazner for Oz's sake, the Grazner. I admire you far too much to let you blow this golden opportunity because you are shy." Hyrut said.

"Hyrut how did you…" Elphie tried.

"Do you know how many people in my department would kill, and I mean actually commit murder for a shot at just taking the Grazner test. They hand you, you an undergrad, an invitation to compete on a platter and you say you have to think about it! What in Oz is there to think about? When you're invited to compete for the Grazner Award you accept, you do not say you'll think about it. I don't care how non-competitive you are. Gheez Elphaba, get it together." Hyrut huffed.

"I don't even know what…" Elphie tried again.

"I don't know what's going through that brilliant head of yours, but march yourself over to your advisor and tell him you had a moment of sheer stupidity. Nobody declines a chance to compete for the Grazner, nobody."

"I'm not declining. No one has…"

"Well for your sake, I hope not. You're reserved, not an idiot. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. Just get it together and go. I don't have time for this. I can't believe you. Saying you'll think about it." Hyrut snapped then turned to go.

"No one has to think about going to the Grazner, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Genus, maybe but not a lick of common sense." He muttered as he stalked off with Elphie and Glinda just staring at him.

"What in Oz was that all about?" Glinda said a little angrily after Hyrut was out of sight.

"I have no idea. I just found out about this Grazner Competition myself, before I left for lunch." Elphie muttered shaking her head, trying to figure it out.

"I can explain." They heard a voice say. Glinda and Elphie looked over and saw Lofier standing nearby. They hadn't noticed him coming in the other door.

"Lofier, what is going on? I thought that Friq and Kenz were just teasing me about that competition because I finished my Biochemistry test so early." Elphie said as she indicated that her advisor should sit down.

"And why would Hyrut yell at Elphie about it?" Glinda said.

"Well that I don't know." The man chuckled.

"But word that Elphaba could participate certainly did travel fast. The Science Department ivy vine is certainly on the job for this one."

"I always thought the Grazner was for doctoral students." Elphie said.

"Let me start from the beginning and catch Glinda up. She looks confused." Lofier said.

"I am." Glinda said.

"So am I." Elphie nodded.

"Every two years the Grazner Science Foundation holds a competition for graduate students in the various science disciplines. It is extremely selective and very prestigious. It is an honor to be invited to compete. Relatively few students are."

"You said for graduate students, what does that have to do with me?" Elphie said.

"It is extremely rare for an undergraduate student to make the grade, so to speak, to be eligible for competition, but it is not unheard of. I went in my last undergrad year. Professor Thiol thought it would be good for you to be a part of Shiz's team, so he petitioned the committee to allow you to compete as an undergrad, stressing that you would be an official grad student this summer. He ran it by Paszor and me and we concurred." Lofier explained.

"Was anyone going to run it by me?" Elphie said with a mix of anger, frustration and confusion.

"Yes, we were. I suggested that we wait until we received permission from the committee before talking to you about it. Just in case they denied the request. We just received affirmative confirmation yesterday. Unfortunately so did your peers and Oz only knows what is circulating now. Professor Thiol was going to lay this all out for you after your last mid term so that it wouldn't distract you from your tests and you could think about it over your break. I figured that we could talk together while you were in Frottica as well, if needed." Lofier said.

"Okay then. So my lab partners thought I already knew about this." Elphie said.

"Hyrut must have too, but why would he be so mad at her?" Glinda said.

"Professor Thiol found out that Friq and Kenz spoke to you about it and he was not happy. I can only assume that your friend heard the news through the ivy vine, assumed you were already told and had no desire to participate in the Grazner Competition. It's an honor that science students strive for and not accepting an invitation would be considered sacrilege among dedicated students. That vine is quick, but not very accurate. Never has been." Lofier chuckled.

"That would explain why he would fuss at you. He is just as dedicated as you are."

"But contrary to what he said, you can decline. Now here is my suggestion. Just put this aside and focus on your paper and your tests. Professor Thiol, Paszor and I will explain everything to you in detail after your lab test on Friday. Your lab partners are on the team already and your friend may think you a fool to decline, but ultimately this is your choice. Unlike most, you will have another opportunity to compete before your degree is completed." Lofier said kindly.

"I'm not sure what to do with this." Elphie said and Glinda could feel her confusion.

"Nothing, for right now nothing at all. Except perhaps tell your friend to relax. The important things right now are your midterms and your laboratory work. Those are things that deserve your attention. Along with your fiancée of course." Lofier smiled and Glinda grinned.

"Thank you Lofier." Glinda giggled.

"My pleasure. I've got to get back and you have a review session coming up soon, if I'm not mistaken. Promise me that you will not fret about the Grazner Elphaba. You do not have all the information you need to reach a conclusion yet, so it would be wasted effort." Lofier said.

"I promise, no fretting." Elphie said.

"Good girl. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. And Lofier, thank you for telling me all of this." Elphie said.

"You're welcome. Now have some dessert before you return to the trenches." Lofier laughed.

"I like you." Glinda smiled then sent Elphie to the counter to get them dessert.

"So did you put it away?" Glinda asked when Elphie returned from the counter.

"I did." Elphie smiled as she put a piece of chocolate cake down in front of Glinda.

"Lofier was right. I do not have enough information to fret over and there isn't anything to be done about it now anyway. Except perhaps tell Hyrut that he was misinformed." Elphie smiled.

"That was quite a tirade for him. I guess he was upset at the thought of you not participating." Glinda said

"Perhaps, but that is for another day. My beautiful fiancée deserves my attention now. As does this fruit salad."

"I'm glad that you put it away. We can talk about it when you know more."

"It is now at the top of my train talk list. I will tell you everything they tell me then." Elphie said.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda smiled and took a strawberry from Elphie's bowl and they finished their desserts while talking about getting ready to travel.

X

"I was this close to coming over to your lab." Glinda said as Elphie came into their room.

"You said that you were leaving for the cabin at four-thirty. It's only four twenty-five" Elphie replied with a smile.

"I was just hoping for a little more goodbye time." Glinda pouted.

"I know, but I had trouble leaving and I can't really stay long. Is your bag ready to take down?"

"Gotero came for it already. I packed your things with mine and laid out clothes for you for tomorrow. Manif will be coming by the lab to take you to dinner in two hours. Please eat." Glinda said.

"I will, I promise. I will also not stay up too late studying, will eat breakfast and will miss you like crazy. Don't worry about me too much Lyndie. We know how to spend nights apart. We've done it before and survived." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a soft kiss and pulled her close.

"I'll try not to, like you'll try to sleep." Glinda smiled.

"Touché." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll have fun tonight Elphie, but I'll miss you too. And I won't…" Glinda started to say, but a knock at the door interrupted her. She started to call out, but Elphie stopped her.

"We have to open it. Silence glyph, remember?" Elphie laughed.

"Ah, the downside." Glinda grinned and opened the door.

"We are ready to go." Loma smiled.

"Hi Elphaba."

"Hello Loma. We will be right down." Elphie said.

"Okay, but don't spend to long on the goodbye smooches. Dani is anxious to get going." Loma chuckled and left.

"Kisses. Before you ask, smooches are kisses." Glinda giggled as she closed the door.

"I actually knew that." Elphie chuckled then pulled Glinda to her again and kissed her softly several times before kissing her deeply and intricately.

Less than ten minutes later, Glinda was settled into the carriage beside Dani, waving goodbye to Elphie and sniffling just a little. Loma and Juiva were sitting across from them and Gotero and Caspon were in the driver's seat.

"Look at it this way." Dani told Glinda as they pulled away from the curb.

"Yours is the only one who got away to see us off." She smiled and Glinda grinned.

X

"Children!" Mama Miola said from the porch of the cabin as the carriage pulled up.

"Welcome, welcome."

"Hi Mama." Dani smiled as she rushed over to give her mother a hug.

"You remember my friends." She said then reintroduced everyone.

"You boys bring those bags in then wash up. Dinner is ready." Mama said after greetings that included warm hugs for all.

"Yes ma'am." Gotero and Caspon said in unison and went back to the carriage.

"Now let's see, we are missing two bridesmaids, if I remember right." Mama Miola smiled as she herded the girls into the cabin.

"Yes Mama. Beliea and Elphaba. All though Elphaba is technically not a bridesmaid. She's Manif's best man." Dani grinned.

"Oh that's right. That'll shake up a traditional wedding." The woman laughed heartily.

"Wait until they find out that the best man is engaged to the maid of honor." Loma whispered to Juiva and Juiva shushed her.

"They will be coming out tomorrow around lunch time with Manif and Hyrut." Dani said.

"Good. Now girls go wash your hands while I get dinner on the table. Dani tell the boys where the bags go. Boys downstairs, girls upstairs." Mama smiled then scurried into the kitchen.

"You heard the lady. " Dani laughed as she started to lead her friends up the stairs.

Dinner was a simple, but delicious beef dish with string beans and biscuits. Mama Miola ate with them and wanted to hear all about their tests and what they had planned for their breaks. Much to Dani's dismay, she told them some little Dani stories and joined in on the laughter. She also dished up seconds, whether they were wanted or not, admonished elbow on the table offenders and praised everyone for being so diligent with their studies.

"Mama Miola, dinner was fantastic. I haven't eaten like this in a while." Gotero said when dinner was over and everyone echoed his sentiment in one form or another.

"Let us clean up for you." Loma said.

"What? Nonsense. I'll have this done in no time, which is also when the cobbler should be ready." Mama Miola smiled.

"Cobbler?" Caspon said.

"Peach." Mama said.

"Yummy." Glinda grinned.

"Dani, go get a bottle of wine and you all go sit and relax by the fire. I imagine that you are all a little beat." The woman said.

"I said go on with you." She chuckled as she smacked Dani's hand for trying to stack plates.

"Yes Mama." Dani smiled then gave her mother a hug.

"You heard her, off to the sitting area."

Dani brought out a bottle of pink wine along with some glasses and the friends talked about dinner and things they could do the next day as they sipped. They also talked about how to tease those who were not there about what they were missing.

In less than half of an hour, Mama Miola showed up with a fresh, warm peach cobbler, plates and forks. She served up big portions for all and they talked about Fosswood as they ate. They asked her questions about the décor, architecture and grounds. She answered them with stories, some about her own youth there and some about when Dani was young. Glinda's favorite was the one about the hidden panels in closets and walls where Dani would hide her toys from her brothers.

"I'm glad you all liked the cobbler." Mama Miola said after receiving profuse and sincere compliments.

"Now I'm going to get some breads ready for you all to bake tomorrow."

"Beer bread?" Dani asked hopefully.

"If you'd like dear. I thought I'd make some corn bread, and soft pretzels as well." Mama smiled.

"Oh wow." Gotero smiled.

"I've always wanted to know how to make soft pretzels." Loma said.

"Well then join me, I'd be more than happy to show you." Mama smiled.

"Me too?" Juiva asked with a smile.

"You too and anyone else who would care to learn is welcome in my kitchen." Mama said as she headed out of the sitting area.

"This sounds like fun." Glinda giggled.

"Elphie loves corn bread. She'll be so surprised when I tell her I learned to make it." She wiggled happily.

"It's got to come out better than if you tried to conjure it." Loma laughed and Glinda giggled and nodded.

"I've never heard of beer bread. I'd like to learn that." Gotero said.

"Well it looks like a baking lesson from Mama Miola is in store." Dani laughed.

"Fill up your wine glasses and head to the kitchen." She chuckled as she started to pour more wine.


	62. Chapter 62

Elphie trudged into her room much later than she had intended. The first thing that entered her mind was that she missed the stern look and pouty 'you're late' followed by the hug and kiss that normally awaited her in this situation. As she put down her book bag and removed her cloak she chuckled as she noticed things that she hadn't when she was there to say goodbye to Glinda earlier. Her bed was turned down, Glinda's pillow was there with a note on it and the bunny slippers were on the nightstand, ready to watch over her. Two sets of clothes were hanging up on the hook, one labeled class and the other travel. Her flute case was on her desk with a smiling face surrounded by musical notes on it and her special pen was on top of her journal.

But the thing that made Elphie laugh out loud was the 'I love you' inside of a heart that was drawn on the bathroom mirror in red lipstick.

"You just can't help yourself, can you my sweet girl." Elphie chuckled as she looked at her nightdress and bathing items all ready for her.

"I hear you loud and clear."

As Elphie bathed, she thought back on her evening. Manif had insisted that they get off campus for a little while, so they went to Tyuron's for dinner. They had talked a little about their tests and Manif trying to choose a topic for his dissertation. But the majority of their discussion centered on the comment that was made at Colwen Grounds about conjuring a pool table the next time they were at the cabin. She still wasn't sure who won that spirited exchange, but Manif's final words, 'My fiancée's cabin, my choice' led her to believe that it wasn't her.

She came out of the bathroom, freshly bathed and in a warm plain linen nightdress, half expecting to hear the little ribald whistle that Glinda often gave her. She went over to her desk, thinking that she would study for a little bit before bed.

"_Not too late sweetheart." _ Elphie heard Glinda's voice in her head. She knew that she was more than adequately prepared for her lab test in the morning so she decided to skip studying. Instead, she decided to practice her flute, write in her journal then go to bed.

"I know how much you love a good plan Lyndie, so how's that."

"_Perfect."_ She heard the giggle she loved say.

"_Just don't forget to read the note I left you." _

"I won't. I'm anticipating hearing your precious voice saying the words that I know are there." Elphie smiled as she started to put together her flute.

"_You won't be disappointed."_ The sweet giggle said.

"I never am." Elphie replied then put her flute to her lips and started her scales.

X

"Just stay Mama, it's very late. One of the boys will take you home first thing in the morning." Dani said, trying for the third time to convince her mother to just stay the night.

"We'd be happy too." Gotero said.

"If you are not too hung over." Mama Miola chuckled.

"Mama!" Dani said, exasperated.

"We are not drunk. We just unwound a little. And we are sorry that we are such lousy bakers."

"Not all of you. Caspon here has some promise." Mama smiled and patted Caspon's cheek, making him blush.

"That was a mighty good batch of beer bread." Gotero chuckled.

"And a lot of mighty good teasing ammunition." He said under his breath.

"Thank you for being so patient with us. It really was fun. And I am very sorry about your flour canister." Loma smiled.

"And I'm sorry about that mess in the oven. But Elphie will be very surprised when she finds out I made cornbread." Glinda said with a grin.

"Glinda's roommate knows that eating it, is the best thing that Glinda does with food." Dani chuckled, trying to keep Glinda from saying something that she didn't intend to.

"Now Mama, just say you will stay here. It is late and we are all tired. We will even make you breakfast in the morning." She said with a smile and every agreed and chimed in what they could prepare.

"Goodness, there is no need to threaten me." Mama Miola laughed.

"I'll stay."

"Thank you Mama." Dani smiled.

"You're welcome Daneriuy. All right children, it is time to get ready for bed." Mama smiled.

"Mama!" Dani chuckled, but kissed her mother on the cheek.

X

"I'm glad that I was able to spend some time with your friends, especially your best friend Glinda." Mama Miola smiled an hour later after a snack had been made and everyone was in their assigned rooms.

"She is good for you, I think. Girly you up a bit." The woman chuckled.

"You mean like you are." Dani chuckled.

"Don't be fresh." Mama laughed.

"She is a wonderful friend Mama, I've never had a friend like her before or been a friend like I've tried to be to her. She and Elphaba both are very special to me."

"I'm glad for that. Wonderful friends are true treasures. I just wish I could have gotten to know Elphaba better." Mama said.

"You will Mama, I promise. Manif and I thought that we could have her and Glinda over to Granny's sometime after spring recess, whenever Granny is up for it. We can all talk about the wedding." Dani said.

"That is a very good idea. Mother is anxious to see her again as well. She likes the fact that she is going to be an apothecary and knows Mr. Kwenyo. That woman will have him turning her whisky into a medicine yet." Mama chuckled.

"I have no doubt." Dani laughed

"She also likes the fact that a woman is going to be best man. She always was one for the unconventional."

"Too bad that trait skipped a generation." Dani grinned.

"I thought I told you not to be fresh." Mama Miola smiled.

"I am unconventional enough. If I wasn't would I let you, your fiancée and all your couple friends stay here unsupervised?" Mama chuckled and Dani laughed.

"That had more to do with the fact that Manif can be charming and you adore him."

"I am a mama who wants her daughter to be happy. Now, I think it is time that we go to bed." Mama Miola said in her 'you are right but I am not acknowledging it' tone.

"Yes Mama you are very much that. I love you." Dani smiled and gave her mother a long hug.

"I love you too Dani. Are you sure that you do not just want to stay in here with me?" Mama Miola said as Dani got a nightdress out of her bag.

"I'm sure. Glinda won't mind if I bunk with her. And besides, you are a cover hog." Dani laughed.

"You are being fresh again." Mama smiled.

"I can't help it. It's a Nehuion girl's legacy. Goodnight mama."

"Good night child." Mama chuckled and accepted a good night kiss.

Dani walked to the opposite end of the hallway, smiling. The evening had gone very well even with the baking lesson. That was going to be a great story to tell the others over lunch. Since she saw no signs of life, Dani assumed that everyone had gone to bed already. She tapped on Glinda's door, but when she didn't answer, she peeked in.

"I can't wait to hear what happened in here." Dani chuckled at the scene that she walked into. There was a half full bottle of wine and a partially full glass on the coffee table, along with some pretzels and cookies. Two other glasses were on the nightstands. Juiva was curled up on the sofa; Glinda and Loma were sprawled haphazardly on the bed. It had only been a half an hour or forty-five minutes since they had all grabbed some snacks, said goodnight and went to their rooms.

Dani put a blanket on Juiva then went to change. She thought about going to one of the other rooms, but decided that this was better. After she turned off all the lights, she quietly woke up Glinda and Loma so they could reposition themselves under the covers. Loma grumped, crabbed and called Dani an unflattering name, but settled on one side of the bed. Glinda only partially woke up but once she was convinced that Dani wasn't Elphie and that no one had a bad dream, she was cooperative and scooted to the middle of the bed. Dani gave her the little doll that she slept with when Elphaba was not around and chuckled as her friend grinned sleepily and curled up with it, mumbling something about oil baths.

"Enjoy your dreams my friend. I plan on it too." Dani smiled as she closed her eyes.

X

"I'm sorry that I'm late." Elphie said to Beliea, who was standing by the carriage. She had hurried to her room to put away her books and put her flute, journal and some other things in her canvas bag but hadn't taken the time to change.

"Actually, you are not really. Hyrut is." Beliea chuckled.

"Manif just left to go try to drag him out. He told me to corral you here and said something about scientists having no concept of time."

"Well since we are not ready to leave, I think I'll go over to the floral cart over there." Elphie said, pointing to the little cart not too far away.

"May I join you? Perhaps I can find something for my love too." Beliea smiled.

"Certainly. Gotero likes flowers?" Elphie asked as they started to walk.

"He does, but I'm actually just looking for one of those little trinkets that they put in bouquets. They amuse him for some reason." Beliea laughed.

"Once, in Frottica, I bought Glinda a little bouquet from a cart and the florist put in a little bear holding a pink heart. She still has it." Elphie said softly, with a little blush.

"What a perfect decoration for her. I like them as well. Any special occasion for the flowers?" Beliea asked.

"Not really. She just loves flowers." Elphie said, blushing a little more.

"Spoken like a true attentive fiancée." Beliea whispered. Elphie smiled, nodded and blushed even more deeply.

X

"Mama Miola, thank you for breakfast. Oatmeal with maple syrup and brown sugar was one of my favorites when I was younger." Gotero said as everyone was saying goodbye to Dani's mother.

"I haven't had it in ages."

"It really was very good." Juiva said.

"I loved it." Glinda grinned and patted her stomach.

"You are very welcome. A mama loves to feed people things that warm their stomachs and their souls. Now, I am expecting a houseful of grandchildren who will be wanting fresh cookies. Enjoy yourselves children." Mama Miola said then gave everyone a big hug.

"Thank you all for indulging my mother so much. She can be nosey, but she means well." Dani chuckled as they all waved to her mother as she drove away with Caspon and Juiva.

"As Caspon and Juiva discovered when she insisted that they both drive her home, then suggested they take their time coming back." Glinda giggled.

"Oh we loved it, especially all those priceless little Dani stories." Loma laughed.

"Besides, we are poor college students far from home, well most of us. How often to we get to eat home cooking like that." Gotero said.

"Well thank you anyway. Now, I'm ready to hear what happened in Glinda's room last night." Dani chuckled.

"I think that's my cue to clean off the grill and get it ready for those incredible fish fillets Mama Miola left for us." Gotero chuckled and headed for the patio.

"And we are off to the kitchen to check on the lunch mama started for us." Dani said as they started towards the kitchen.

"So what happened?"

"Very boring story." Loma chuckled.

"We got some more wine to go with our snacks. We were going to sit around and gab about our guys and girl but didn't get very far."

"I think I fell asleep first." Glinda giggled.

"Actually I think Juiva did." Loma laughed.

"Anyway we were talking about best features and next thing I know I'm waking up under the covers listening to Glinda mumble something about cute tennis outfits." She added with a chuckle.

"Elphie and I talked about learning to play tennis. My cousin is." Glinda said.

"Elphaba wants to play tennis?" Dani said, surprised.

"Nope, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't look cute in a tennis outfit." Glinda giggled.

"I saw some in the new spring line at Saviol's." Juiva said with a smile.

"Oh I love that place. If I don't find some over spring recess, we'll go look there. My parents are taking Elphie and I to a resort in Quox for a few days." Glinda beamed.

"What fun. They have good spas there." Juiva grinned.

"Do you know which one?" Loma asked. As the girls tended to the ham and beans and made a plain bean thick soup for Elphie, they talked about resorts, spas and their favorite activities to engage in while there.

X

"Great, just great." Manif muttered when he and Hyrut came up to the carriage.

"I leave to haul your ass out of the lab and Beliea disappears. And now I'll have to go drag Elphaba out too. What is it with you two?"

"Settle down will you? I said I was sorry. Would you tell your advisor that you didn't have time to talk?" Hyrut said.

"Okay, okay. Just wait here for Beliea. I'll go find the green girl. I'd like to get to the cabin before we have to leave." Manif said.

"Well you won't have to go far. The two of them are over at the flower cart." Hyrut chuckled.

"Let's go get them." Manif said.

"Okay, Loma would like a flower too." Hyrut said.

"Yeah, Dani would as well."

"Manif uh, just so you don't go getting all protective, Elphaba is likely to be a little miffed at me." Hyrut said as the headed towards the cart.

"What in Oz for?" Manif said, intrigued.

"I sort of read her the riot act about something the other day but I found out today that I was misinformed. I owe her a major apology." Hyrut said and Manif stopped walking and looked at him in amazement.

"You yelled at Elphaba? You're kidding. What did she say?"

"Nothing, I didn't really give her a chance. I stormed out on them." Hyrut said sheepishly.

"Them? Glinda was with her? Oh man, I am surprised Glinda didn't chase you down and rip you a new one." Manif laughed.

"Yeah, she would have been justified. But she had no idea what was going on. And as I discovered, neither did Elphaba. Her advisors…."

"Hey you all." Beliea called as she and Elphaba walked towards them.

"Hey" Manif smiled.

"Beliea, will you come with me and help me pick out some flowers for Dani and Loma. Hyrut has some serious groveling to do."

"Umm, sure." Beliea said as she looked at Elphie. Elphie looked at Hyrut, who looked very contrite then at Manif who was chuckling, then nodded to Beliea.

"Just don't go anywhere except to the carriage." Manif said then laughed.

"If Hyrut survives, we really do have to get going."

"Manif, what's going on?" Beliea said as she accepted Manif's arm.

"I'm not sure, but Hyrut yelled at Elphaba, apparently for no reason and is now going to apologize." Manif replied as they headed back towards the flower cart.

"He yelled at Elphaba?" Beliea repeated in disbelief.

"In front of Glinda."

"Oh my Oz, he must have been really upset." Beliea laughed.

"Or insane." Manif chuckled.

X

"Elphaba, I am really, really sorry." Hyrut said sincerely as soon as Manif and Beliea left.

"I had no idea that you had not yet been told about the Grazner when I made an ass of myself in the café. Excuse my language, but ass is the most appropriate term. It's just that the Grazner is such an honor and… you know it doesn't matter right now. I should not have confronted you in that manner. My behavior was inexcusable, but please forgive me anyway. I truly am sorry."

"I accept your apology and you are forgiven for being an ass." Elphie smiled and Hyrut relaxed considerably.

"One of my advisors found out that the ivy vine was working overtime and actually overheard part of your little…" She continued

"Shameful display." Hyrut interrupted with a little chuckle and Elphie smiled at him.

"He filled Glinda and me in on some basics and I got all the details today. What I do not understand is why me participating in the Grazner competition is so important to you." Elphie said as Hyrut held out his hand to help Elphie into the carriage.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down and Hyrut nodded as he sat across from her.

"Because it is the closest I will ever get to it." Hyrut said.

"I took a long look at myself when I found out that you had no idea that your department had received permission for you to compete. I thought that I spoke to you the way I did because I was jealous of you and maybe I am a little. I'm quite intelligent. But I'm your standard able to get into medical school and do well intelligent, not Grazner intelligent. You are and I've always been in awe of that. My grandfather was a doctor and my grandmother was a nurse. My father wanted to go to medical school, but couldn't. My twin is a botanist. We are a science-oriented family, all I've ever wanted to be is a doctor. I got to see the team quiz event once when I was in high school and I was enthralled and excited. The room was alive with knowledge and information from the very best scientific minds in Oz. It was invigorating and you belong there. When I thought that you might be passing up an opportunity to be a part of it I just lost it. I'm glad that you forgave me for my boorish behavior. I hope it didn't hurt our friendship, I value it too much and I guess that is why I went off like I did. I may be a little envious but I think I just wanted to prevent you from making a drastic mistake."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that." Elphie said after a few quiet beats.

"But you have not hurt our friendship, I value it as well."

"Good then." Hyrut said with a relieved smile.

"I think I understand why you are so passionate about this. It seems to be all the grad students in the lab could talk about. But I just received all of the information on the Grazner and haven't been able to process any of it. This might be what Manif calls a no-brainer for you and my lab partners, but I need time to sort through everything and think it through. I need time, I need to talk to Glinda and go over some things with Lofier. Hyrut please understand." Elphie said sincerely.

"I do Elphaba, honestly. I won't say another word to you about it." Hyrut said.

"I appreciate that. I do value your opinion on this and want to talk to you about it, just not yet. Perhaps we can discuss it in a civilized manner after spring recess." Elphie smiled then startled slightly when Manif cleared his throat.

"No bloodshed, that's a good sign." Manif chuckled.

"Everything is fine." Elphie said and Hyrut nodded.

"Good. So we can get underway now?" Manif said as he helped Beliea into the carriage.

"I'm ready." Elphie said.

"Me too." Hyrut said.

"I've been ready for half an hour." Beliea chuckled.

"Okay then, away we go." Manif said from the driver's seat.

"And the story of the day Hyrut lost his mind and tried to commit suicide by small, overprotective blonde should provide ample entertainment." He chuckled.

"You know, I must have been nuts. I didn't even consider the Glinda factor." Hyrut said with a smile.

"The Glinda factor?" Elphie repeated in amusement.

"Very important." Beliea chuckled.

"Not to be taken lightly." Manif laughed.

"So what was so important that you yelled at Elphaba in front of her dynamo fiancée?"

"A science competition." Elphie chuckled.

"But I do not wish to discuss it beyond Hyrut's misguided outburst on the subject, should he be inclined to tell you."

"That's permission if I've ever heard it." Manif laughed and Elphie nodded.

"Well there is this very prestigious competition called the Grazner…" Hyrut started as the carriage rolled out of Shiz proper.

X

"They should be here by now." Glinda said with concern as she looked out of the big window at the front of the cabin.

"Something might have happened to them."

"Glinda honey, I'm sure that they are fine." Dani said.

"But they are over half an hour late." Glinda said.

"Want to know what I think?" Loma asked then didn't bother to wait for an answer.

"I think that Beliea and Manif had to storm the labs and drag my boyfriend and your fiancée out." She chuckled.

"Makes sense to me, but my Liea would not resort to brute force. She would reason with Hy until he surrendered and went along willingly." Gotero laughed.

"Very true, she's done that before. For such a rational guy, he really hates it when other people use reason against him." Loma chuckled.

"And all Manif would have to do is be himself and irritate Elphaba enough so she would leave just to get him to shut up. Or if that didn't work, he would threaten to tattle to you." Dani grinned and Glinda couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sorry you all, you're right. No more worrying." Glinda said as she fingered her engagement ring.

"Good, but just to further ease your mind. If they haven't arrived by the time Caspon and Juiva get back, I'll send the guys out in the carriage. Okay?" Dani said.

"Okay. And thank you Dani." Glinda grinned giving her friend a hug.

"No problem. For all I know Manif and Elphaba are in the middle of one of their debates and the other two decided to walk." Dani chuckled and everyone laughed.

"Now, let's go make a nice salad to have with lunch."

"Elphie will like that. I'll bet that she didn't eat breakfast." Glinda said as she went with Dani and Loma into the kitchen.

"Hy's going to be jealous that he missed that oatmeal we had. He loves maple stuff." Loma said.

The three friends had been cutting vegetables, taste-testing the ham and beans, and talking about subjects that Manif and Elphaba might be debating for about fifteen minutes when Glinda stopped suddenly.

"They're here!" Glinda grinned as she bounced on her heels. She put her knife down on the counter, but didn't bother removing her apron before running out of the kitchen.

"Elphieeeeee!" She squealed, launching herself at her fiancée, who had just removed her cloak. She threw her arms around Elphie's neck and gave her a big hug, followed by an appropriate, but not chaste kiss then another hug.

"Hello Lyndie, it's nice to see you as well." Elphie chuckled when she was able as she handed Glinda a red rose bud.

"What? Only the girls get hugs and kisses?" Manif said as he and Hyrut came in from tending to the horse.

"Absolutely not. Would you like Glinda or Gotero?" Dani laughed as she accepted a small bouquet of colored carnations.

"Well I have heard that Gotero is a hell of a kisser, but Glinda does give great hugs." Manif laughed as he pulled Dani to him.

"But they are both occupied, so what say you greet me."

"I guess I should, we are to be married." Dani grinned and gave Manif a very nice kiss.

"You said I was a hell of a kisser?" Gotero grinned as he held the little bowtie trinket that Beliea brought him to his neck.

"He didn't hear it from me." Beliea laughed then hugged Gotero again.

"Thank you for the daisies, you remembered they are one of my favorites." Loma said when she and Hy finally separated from a searing kiss.

"I wish I could take credit sweetie, but Beliea got them for me. I was busy." Hyrut said sheepishly.

"Were you the one they had to drag out of the lab, thus making you late?" Glinda asked with her hands on her hips and a broad smile.

"He was, but the green girl started the flower stuff. That bar just gets higher and higher." Manif laughed.

"Where are Caspon and Juiva? We got a flower for Juiva." Beliea asked.

"They escorted Mama home earlier, they should be back anytime. But we are not going to wait lunch for them." Dani said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I made you cornbread Elphie, from scratch." Glinda wiggled happily.

"It's true." Loma confirmed when she saw the amused and confused look on Elphie's face.

"We had a baking lesson yesterday with Mama Miola."

"You too?" Beliea laughed poking at Gotero.

"Me too. Cas and I made beer bread. Apparently he is a natural at baking." Gotero laughed.

"Why don't we get cleaned up for lunch? We can tell you all the gory details while we eat." Dani chuckled.

"Come on Elphie, let's get cleaned up." Glinda giggled as she tugged Elphie towards the steps.

"Lunch is in ten minutes and we are not waiting on you either." Dani said with a laugh and Glinda only giggled more.

"Or you two." She added as Hyrut and Loma headed into the boy's downstairs room. She and Juiva had flipped a coin to see who would get the upstairs room. She lost, but really didn't care.

"How about me? I always try to wait for you." Manif said with a sly grin as they made their way up the stairs behind a chuckling Beliea and Gotero.

"Try being the operative word." Dani chuckled.

"And ham and beans waits for no one."

X

The couples were downstairs and ready to eat more or less on time, including Caspon and Juiva who arrived not long after everyone went to wash up. They got their food in the kitchen then went to the table. The first thing that was sampled was the cornbread and the beer bread. Glinda put butter on a piece of warm cornbread for Elphie then watched her intently as she took a bite.

"This is good Lyndie." Elphie smiled then tried to give a bouncing Glinda a kiss.

"It really is." Beliea said as Hyrut and Manif nodded in agreement.

"It was my third attempt." Glinda said proudly.

"Attempt two ended up a bubbly mess on the bottom of the oven." Loma laughed.

"She tried to use beer."

"Only because you tried to put it in the pretzel dough." Glinda grinned.

"Sounds like Mama had her hands full." Manif chuckled.

"And she loved every moment." Dani laughed.

During the leisurely lunch, Dani mediated the telling of the kitchen trails and errors that produced the bread they were eating. When possible she tried to point out the lessons they learned such as beer and wine are not interchangeable, there is such a thing as too much yeast and whole kernel corn, while good as a side dish does not make good bread. The simple, delicious food, the laughter and teasing went a long way to help the group of friends shed the last of their midterms stress.

While they were cleaning up, Manif brought up the subject of conjuring a pool table. Everyone, even Elphie eventually, greeted the idea with great enthusiasm. They decided to go do their own couple things until it was time to get dinner ready then the evening would be a good dinner, wine, ale, music singing, dancing and pool playing, including an Elphie Manif grudge match. Glinda promised that she would explain the concept to her confused fiancée.

X

"So what would you like to do this afternoon, my precious girl?" Elphie said after several lengthy, very involved kisses.

"Or are we doing it already?" She chuckled.

"Actually, it turned out to be such a nice, mild day I thought maybe we could take a walk." Glinda smiled.

"I'd like that." Elphie said.

"I missed you last night."

"I missed you too. We can tell each other about our evenings and our mornings as we walk." Glinda smiled then sought out another kiss.

Dressed in warm turtlenecks and sweaters Glinda and Elphie walked hand in hand along one of the paths that snaked around the woods beside the cabin. Here and there, flowers were beginning to bloom and little furry animals were scampering from tree to tree. They walked quietly for a time, simply content to be with one another.

Glinda eventually broke their reveries with a giggle that led to her telling Elphie about the storming the lab discussion of earlier. Elphie told her that she wasn't far off then told her what really happened, including Hyrut's apology. But with a kiss and a promise to tell her everything on the train ride, that was all Elphie said about the science competition. They talked about their evenings, stopping to tend to happy sniffles when Elphie told Glinda about her plan.

They walked, talked, giggled and chuckled for a very long time, ending up at the swing. Elphie pushed Glinda for a little while then took a turn herself, under protest. They were swinging together, with Glinda straddling Elphie's legs when Gotero and Beliea came over. Elphie was very flustered, but a look and hand caress from Glinda settled her enough to stay and talk.

Elphie was surprised that Beliea wanted to swing and enjoyed the conversation about the childhood pastime. Juiva and Caspon joined them eventually and a comparison of swing styles ensued until Gotero said he needed to get back to help with the grill. Everyone else decided to go back as well and with a glass of pink wine, a stein of ale or in Elphie's case a wine glass of nectar that Manif had managed to find dinner preparations got underway.

X

"Okay Glinda explained the concept of a grudge match to me and if you really feel one is necessary, I'll agree." Elphie chuckled after Manif conjured a pool table in the open space under the upstairs.

"It is necessary. I was playing in a jester's costume last time for Oz's sake. The bells were distracting." Manif chuckled.

"If you say so." Elphie said.

"What do you think?" Gotero said pointing to the bar, stools and other pub type things that had been conjured on the other side of the space.

"This is great." Loma said as she hopped up on one of the stools.

"The Pub Milout is open for business." Hyrut chuckled from behind the bar.

"Music and everything." Dani said then waved her wand and upbeat, modern music came from the victrola.

"Come on Glinda, let's go get the pretzels we made last night." Juiva said.

"Wait until you see what we did with them." Glinda said and hurried out after Juiva.

"Ready green girl?" Manif said as he chalked his cue.

"Shouldn't we wait for the pretzels?" Elphie asked.

"Staaaaaaaallliiiiiiiiiing." Manif sing-songed and Gotero chuckled.

"Don't let him get to you Elphaba."

"As if he could." Elphie smiled then took her cue to break and got two balls in causing Gotero and Hyrut to roar with laughter.

"Last time you got in three. Intimidated green girl?" Manif laughed.

"I didn't have the jingling of little bells to motivate me." Elphie smiled.

"Excuses, excuses." Manif chuckled then went to go help Juiva and Glinda.

"A pretzel shaped like our initial. How very clever." Elphie chuckled as she looked at the E on the tray in front of her. Glinda grinned and moved one of the Gs over beside it. Loma put the H and L together then matched up the others.

"And look, melted cheese, garlic butter and cinnamon and sugar for dipping. The cheese is great." Caspon said as he took one of the regular twisted pretzels and dipped it in the warming bowl full of cheese.

The snacks, ale, wine and other drinks were spread out on the bar and everyone sat down to watch Manif and Elphie play pool. Elphie helped Glinda onto her stool and accepted a kiss for good luck.

"Do that again Glinda, she's going to need all the luck she can get." Manif chuckled.

"I would ask Dani to do the same for you, but we just don't have time for that much kissing." Elphie said with a blush and everyone laughed.

"Oh this is going to be good." Dani chuckled as she poured herself some wine.

Manif racked the balls again, Elphie broke again and the game was on. Glinda cheered for Elphie with pom poms and created a floating tally board even though she had no idea how to keep score. Manif danced around with his cue stick in an effort to distract Elphie, but Elphie only commented on his dancing technique before sinking her shots. Elphie won the game handily, but politely declined to play anyone else. Gotero and Beliea teamed up to play Loma and Hyrut while Elphie sat with Glinda and watched.

All evening long they ate, drank, danced, played pool and even sang. It was controlled chaos and Glinda loved it. She danced with everyone and joined in on the singing. She even got on top of the pool table with the other girls and sang along with one of the mildly ribald songs while doing a little dance. Not to be out done, the boys did the same thing, but Elphie refused to participate. What Glinda enjoyed the most though, besides being openly affectionate and dancing with Elphie, was being gently teased about fooling around because she did not drink anything but juice the entire night.

The first couple to say goodnight was Beliea and Gotero. Caspon and Juiva went up not too long after that. Elphie helped Manif clean up while Loma and Glinda played a game of pool by rolling the cue ball instead of hitting it with cues. Hyrut and Dani conjured everything but the pool table away.

When they were finished, Hyrut and Loma said goodnight. Glinda, Dani, Manif and Elphie stayed and talked for a bit about having dinner at Granny Kima's after spring recess to discuss wedding details. Glinda was very excited about that because she would have some engagement party details by then.

"I think I'm ready for bed." Dani said as she hopped off of the pool table where she and Glinda had been sitting.

"It's really late."

"I know, but what a fun night." Glinda said.

"I enjoyed myself as well. And we can have another grudge match if you'd like someday." Elphie smiled to Manif.

"You're on green girl." Manif said then kissed her cheek.

"Are you staying down here?" Dani asked Glinda.

"Just for a little bit."

"Well have fun." Dani chuckled and Glinda giggled. Dani and Manif went upstairs, leaving only one small lamp illuminating the area.

"Glinda, I know that look. You want one of those private lessons, but Hyrut and Loma are…"

"No Elphie." Glinda grinned as she tugged Elphie closer to her.

"I mean yes, but not now. I just wanted to try something." She said and wrapped her legs around Elphie's waist, like she did sometimes when she sat on Elphie's desk. Then she took Elphie's arms, put them around her waist, and sought out a kiss.

"That look is still there." Elphie said quietly.

"I know. I was just testing a theory." Glinda giggled.

"What sort of theory? Or do I want to know." Elphie smiled.

"That pool tables are similar to desks when it comes to having sex. I think this would work out nicely. It's a little taller than the desk. This ledge thing here might pose an obstacle, but nothing we couldn't deal with. In my fantasy, it wasn't an issue." Glinda giggled.

"I'm going to regret this, but you've had a fantasy about us having sex on a pool table?" Elphie asked.

"Yep, just like this." Glinda smiled and moved her legs against Elphie's hips and she could see Elphie's mind working furiously.

"Tell me." Elphie said softly and Glinda could feel that she was serious, but more curious.

"Okay. I will. We are married and I convinced Popsicle to turn one of the little rooms downstairs into a billiard room, since our billiard room is now the music room. It's small but very nice. You like to unwind in there sometimes after making a big discovery." Glinda giggled.

"I do?" Elphie chuckled.

"It's my fantasy."

"True. Continue." Elphie said.

"One night it is very late and you haven't come to bed, so I creep downstairs to look for you. I look in the library, but you are not there, so I check the music room then the billiard room and there you are hunched over, making a shot. I come in a take the pool cue out of your hand, kiss you for everything I'm worth then hop up on the pool table in front of you and wrap my legs around you like this." Glinda said and moved her legs again.

"What season is it?" Elphie asked blushing deeply and Glinda wiggled happily then gave Elphie a kiss.

"It's summer and I'm in a lightweight summer nightdress. You start to apologize, but I shush you with a kiss. We kiss for a long time, lips, cheeks and you on my neck and down my chest, in between the buttons of my nightie. At some point, one of your hands unbuttons a few more buttons and you move aside my nightdress so you can kiss my breast. At the same time your other hand is slowly moving up my leg, caressing my thighs." Glinda whispered, her face close to Elphie's.

"I like doing that." Elphie breathed.

"I like it too. So, I spread my legs a little and your start to caress my inner thighs. I'm shifting and squirming so you kiss up my chest and capture my lips in a fiery kiss to soothe me. Your right hand caresses and plays with my breast both on bare skin and over thin silk while your left hand moves into my delicate area, teasing and tormenting me there. I wrap my arms around your neck and shift to give you better access and you take full advantage, slipping those long soft fingers into me easily." Glinda breathed and stroked Elphie's cheek.

"I like to do that too." Elphie stammered and blushed, but Glinda could feel that she was okay.

"You move slowly inside me for a time while you kiss me and caress my breasts. Eventually I start to whimper and squirm so you stroke faster. I lean back slightly, putting my hands behind me on the pool table in order to brace myself. You lean over a little, take my breasts into your mouth, and tease the sensitive part with your tongue, first one then the other as you stroke faster and a little harder. When I can take no more, I moan and scream your name as I climax. When the first wave passes, you pull me up and into a kiss and hold me close as your fingers continue their mission. When I'm completely spent, you hold me and whisper things in my ear as I lean against you, unable to move. After awhile you gently lift me off of the pool table and we go upstairs." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a very nice kiss.

Elphie kissed her back, held her for a time then gently lifted her off of the pool table.

"Maybe we should go upstairs now." Elphie whispered.

"And you can run me a lukewarm bath, extra lukey while I lay out your peppermint oil." Glinda smiled.

"I love you Lyndie. I might not survive you, but I love you." Elphie said softly.

"You'll survive. It's just a fantasy. A really nice fantasy." Glinda smiled.

"Perhaps, but I'm beginning to see the value in loving a challenge." Elphie said as she took Glinda's hand and led her to the stairs.


	63. Chapter 63

Elphie knew that she was going to have to wake Glinda soon, but for a little while longer she could stay in this moment. It wasn't that the moment was particularly special; she was sitting up in bed in the dim light of the early morning with Glinda's warm body pressed up against her and her precious soft snore was the only sound. Nothing about it was new; a version of it had played out on many occasions and probably always would. But it was the familiarity, the commonality and the certainty of the scenario that made it very special to Elphie.

A few hours ago Glinda was curled up into a tight little ball, an occasional giggle or other happy little noise breaking into Elphie's thoughts. Now she was partially on her side with an arm flung across Elphie's lap and Elphie had been gently caressing her hand for quite awhile as she continued to think about all the different ways that her uninhibited love expressed her sexuality.

As tended to happen, time had gotten away from Elphie as she thought about all the teases, flirtations, gentle as well as brazen overtures and other such romantic and sexual situations that she had experienced with Glinda over the past year. They were rarely subtle, and they were never more than she could handle, although some of them did push her just a little. Glinda's pool table fantasy had done just that, but not in a distressing way. She couldn't imagine anything like that ever happening, but as she had chuckled to herself, she had never imagined making love on large silk cushions in her hidden room of the Colwen Grounds library either.

Elphie realized that time was getting away from her again and smiled as kissed Glinda's hand several times then chuckled when she mumbled and giggled.

"It's time to wake up my sweet." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek until her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie smiled as Glinda shifted to sit up.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled then gave Elphie a very nice kiss.

"I was having great dreams."

"So I've been hearing." Elphie smiled.

"You've been awake for a long time?" Glinda asked with a little pout.

"Yes, but it's all right, I promise." Elphie said and Glinda nodded. She hated it when Elphie didn't sleep, but had learned that she had to accept it and that not all of her bouts of insomnia were bad.

"If you say so." Glinda said then gave Elphie another very nice kiss.

"I say so. Would you like to know what I was thinking about?" Elphie smiled then tickled Glinda's palm.

"Me?" Glinda giggled.

"How did you ever guess?" Elphie chuckled as she shifted slightly.

"Do you remember that time we were home, after a date and we were talking about being the seduced and the seductress?" Elphie smiled after a series of playful kisses and tickles.

"You mean when I did this?" Glinda grinned as she lay across Elphie's lap.

"Then this?" She smiled slyly and pulled Elphie down and into an intricate kiss.

"That would be the time, yes." Elphie said when she was released.

"I have a vague recollection." Glinda giggled.

"Hensign found my earrings in the sofa cushions the next morning. He gave them to Momsie." She said as she kicked her feet.

"He what?" Elphie asked as Glinda sat up.

"I must have forgotten to mention it. It really wasn't a big deal. Momsie was very amused. She's lost earrings in sofa cushions too. She just told me earrings can not only poke the upholstery, but people too and to be careful next time." Glinda chuckled.

"Why I'm allowed back in that house, I'll never know." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh stop." Glinda laughed, but knew that Elphie was just teasing her.

"So what made you remember that wonderful night of hanky panky?"

"Your subtlety. Or rather your necessary lack thereof." Elphie laughed at the dreamy look on her love's face.

"Intriguing. I've always considered myself to be situationaly subtle." Glinda grinned.

"Situationaly subtle, now that's intriguing." Elphie chuckled.

"But accurate. Continue please." Glinda giggled as she gave Elphie a kiss.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about your pool table fantasy." Elphie said.

"Oh Elphie, I hope that it wasn't too much." Glinda started, but Elphie stopped her with a kiss.

"It wasn't and you know that." Elphie said softly.

"I know perfectly well that you were just planning on teasing me a little and had no intention of telling me about it."

"True." Glinda smiled.

"I also know that you would never have told me about one of your fantasies, even if I asked, if you thought for an instant that it would be to much for me to handle." Elphie smiled.

"You think you know so much Miss Smartieskirts." Glinda chuckled.

"Not always, especially about this topic. But in this case I know that you did not tell me all of your fantasy's, as you call them, juicy details." Elphie chuckled.

"No, I didn't. I was a little surprised that you asked in the first place." Glinda said with a smile.

"So was I. But I'm not sorry that I did. We both know that I can't envision that sort of sexual activity on my own. But hearing your soft, reassuring voice telling me what was happening was…a little exciting for me." Elphie said.

"It was for me as well. Almost too exciting." Glinda giggled.

"Indeed. Adding lukewarm bath to our list of emergencies was a good idea." Elphie chuckled.

"Lyndie, I've been accepting all sorts of things as possible, that I was sure would never be possible not all that long ago. I'm not saying we will ever engage in all of your sexual fantasies but the possibility now exists."

"And we both know that anything is possible." Glinda sniffled and Elphie gave her a soft kiss that segued into a deep explorative one.

"But how does all the talk of subtlety fit into all of this?" Glinda grinned a minute or so later

"Ah, yes. Last night you were hardly subtle. And your explanation of your fantasy, while only basic, wasn't either. If we ever engage in that sort of sexual activity, it will be because you presented the idea with absolutely no subtlety whatsoever." Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"Oh I don't know about that sweetheart. You are better at reading little signals than you think you are. By the time we get around to anything like the desk or a pool table, you may very well be an expert. You've already mastered certain things." Glinda chuckled.

"You are a masterful kisser." She grinned then pulled Elphie into the first of several intricate and passionate kisses.

"I think that we should probably get dressed now." Elphie said about fifteen minutes later.

"Before another emergency needs to be declared." She added with a chuckle and Glinda collapsed into a giggle fit.

X

"Good morning green girl." Manif said from the little library type sitting area near the stairs.

"Is your better half still snoozing?"

"Good morning Manif. My better half is getting ready. Did yours finally come to her senses?" Elphie smiled.

"Not yet. She's in the kitchen." Manif laughed.

"Coffee?"

"Please." Elphie said as she sat down and Manif poured her a cup of hot Gilkineese coffee.

"Thank you. I thought more people would be up and about by now."

"Gotero and Beliea are taking a walk. Caspon and Juiva are talking out on the porch. And we might have to throw a bucket of cold water on Loma and Hyrut." Manif laughed and saw Elphie flinch involuntarily.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Manif said sincerely.

"It's just a common phrase and a poor choice of one on my part."

"No apologies, it's all right. What does it mean?" Elphie smiled.

"Uh, ask Glinda." Manif chuckled and Elphie blushed.

"I'm going to check on breakfast."

Elphie watched Manif go into the kitchen and chuckled softly in spite of herself.

X

Caspon and Juiva came in while Manif was in the kitchen and joined Elphie in the small sitting area. Glinda came downstairs soon after and the group moved to the larger sitting area. Gotero and Beliea came back just as Manif was bringing out more coffee. He announced that breakfast was serve yourself then banged on the door of the room where Hyrut and Loma were staying on his way back to the kitchen. As Glinda and Elphie made their way to get breakfast, Glinda explained the meaning of the bucket of cold water phrase to Elphie.

Hyrut and Loma were teased as they emerged from their room while everyone was going back to the sitting area with their plates of scrambled eggs and toasted bread with butter and strawberry preserves or

apple butter. Soon all the friends were sitting on sofas, chairs and the floor in front of a small fire, enjoying a simple breakfast and talking about how much fun they had the previous night and how much they liked being at the cabin in general.

After the breakfast dishes and the things from the previous night were cleaned up and put away, Dani told everyone that they had an hour or so before they needed to leave so they split up for walks or quiet time in front of the fire or on the porch. Glinda wanted to go to the swing, so Elphie went to get their cloaks.

"You look like you have something on your mind my precious." Elphie said as she and Glinda walked hand in hand to the swing.

"A thought occurred to me while we were talking with the others, about all that ugliness that occurred right before spring recess last year."

"You seemed to handle that with a good sense of humor. Do you need to talk about it?" Elphie asked, concerned.

"No, I mean we can at some point but for some reason it just gave me the idea to do something…spontaneous. But you'll think I'm nuts." Glinda chuckled.

"Does it involve desks, pool tables, hidey-holes or lab coats?" Elphie laughed.

"No, but don't tempt me." Glinda giggled.

"I'd like to go to Tennikin before we go home."

"That's not nuts Lyndie. We can just change our itinerary for tomorrow and send word to your parents then…" Elphie started.

"No Elphie. I'd like to go today." Glinda said as she sat down on the swing.

"Today!" Elphie said in astonishment.

"See, nuts." Glinda chuckled.

"I was wondering how you were going to get us ready by tomorrow morning. We won't be back at Shiz until ten or so, if you want to be in Tennikin by dinnertime that only leaves us a few hours to pack. It usually takes you days to make wardrobe choices for a two week stay." Elphie said.

"I love a challenge." Glinda laughed.

"But if you don't think it's a good idea, we'll go some other time. Maybe on the way back." She added.

"Lyndie, is there a reason why you need to do this now. Are you sure that you are all right?" Elphie said then gently pulled Glinda up from the swing, gave her a kiss, sat down on the swing and patted her lap. Glinda grinned and straddled her legs.

"I'm fine Elphie. And there is no particular reason. I was thinking that Minka would have loved all the fun we had last night and sitting around eating eggs and toast. I was just feeling spontaneous. But you know, now that I'm talking about it, it does seems silly. I can visit her at the garzebo. Never mind." Glinda said. Elphie could see in her eyes that she really wanted to do this and just needed reassurance that it was all right.

"It's not silly Lyndie, not at all. You miss your friend and that spurred you to want to take a flight of fancy." Elphie smiled.

"Minka loved those too." Glinda grinned.

"And following yours is my joy. So it's not a silly idea, it's just a very ambitious one. Even for someone who loves a challenge. But if you want to go today, we will try. I'll even assist you more than usual." Elphie smiled.

"You don't think I can do it." Glinda said in her 'I feel your flutters' tone of voice.

"I didn't say that and I don't even really think it. I just said it was ambitious." Elphie replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Then why did you offer to help?" Glinda said with a mock huff. Elphie was turning this into a little game and Glinda was delighted.

"To be helpful?" Elphie grinned.

"But if you do not want my help, so be it." She chuckled.

"You just make sure your books are packed and your carry-on is ready and leave the rest to me." Glinda said.

"Even making the arrangements?" Elphie said with a straight face, but laughing eyes.

"Hmmmm, I forgot about that. Maybe this is too ambitious." Glinda said.

"Nothing is too ambitious for my determined precious girl, especially where a flight of fancy is concerned." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"I'll take care of the arrangements as well as my books and carry-on. And I'm so sure that you can manage the rest, when you successfully pull it off I'll buy you something from that boutique you like beside Pamil's Salon." Elphie smiled.

"You'll go in there and pick out lingerie?" Glinda asked skeptically but with a broad, gleeful grin.

"I will and I'll even make it something that pleases me." Elphie smiled shyly.

"Now that is what I call a reward." Glinda giggled.

"I do what I can, and in this case something that could possibly not go well." Elphie laughed then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Lyndie, it doesn't matter why you want to go to Tennikin at the last minute, you want to and that's enough. I woke you up before sunrise not that long ago and told you I wanted to play hooky. That turned into quite a flight of fancy." She blushed.

"That it did. But this one won't be nearly that… fanciful." Glinda giggled.

"Thank you for indulging me Elphie. It's not like I need to do this. I just want to." She said softly.

"I might not be processing this correctly but it seems to me that you're having a 'this is so different than this time last year' moment. I've had quite a few over the last few weeks and I think I understand. Last year at this time, you weren't even acknowledging your friend's death. Now you are and it's okay for you. But it's spring again and that's a little different. I think that you just want to go, visit Minka and make sure it's still okay before you go home." Elphie said trying to say what she felt and not measure her words.

"Elphie, you're right. You really are." Glinda said after a few beats of looking into her love's eyes and absorbing what she was saying.

"That never entered my thinking, but it makes perfect sense. Everything is different now and not just for us as a couple, but on an individual level as well, because we are a couple. Wait…that didn't come out right." Glinda chuckled.

"It came out just fine. It makes me feel good to know that I'm not the only one who knows she can do seemingly irrational things because I have someone who loves me to do them with me. Wait…that didn't come out right either." Elphie laughed.

"Maybe we should quit while we are more or less ahead." Glinda giggled then pressed her forehead to Elphie's.

"I love you Elphie, I just do. And I can't even imagine what this past year would have been like without you. Or rather, I don't want to." Glinda said softly.

"I have a vague image of what mine would have been like. But that image just gets fuzzier with time. And I love you too, even if I don't always understand you." Elphie chuckled as she wrapped one arm around Glinda's waist then pushed her feet slightly to make the swing move.

"You always understand me, it just takes you a while sometimes to figure out why I do the things I do." Glinda giggled.

"I thought we were going to quit while we were more or less ahead." Elphie chuckled.

"That made perfect sense, but fine. No more talking, we have two train trips for that. Now is for kissing and swinging, so pucker those beautiful lips and move those stunning legs my love." Glinda laughed then melodramatically puckered her lips. Elphie chuckled, kissed the lips in front of her and for the next twenty minutes there was no talking, just soft kisses, gentle swinging and a few tickles and giggles.

X

"Want a push before we have to go?" Manif chuckled as he approached the swing.

"Oh boy yes!" Glinda bubbled.

"Absolutely not." Elphie said emphatically.

"Oh come on Elphie, it's a spontaneous kind of day."

"You're asking your green girl to do something on the spur-of the-moment?" Manif laughed.

"You ask me all the time." Elphie said.

"This has nothing to do with that. It's a matter of safety."

"It's a swing green girl, not mountain climbing. Look at that perky little face in front of you, how can you deny her." Manif chuckled.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Elphie sighed, but smiled as Glinda repositioned her hands on the ropes.

"You're going to be gone for two weeks. I'm stocking up, why else?" Manif laughed.

"We're ready!" Glinda said enthusiastically as she grabbed the rope right under Elphie's clinched fists.

"It'll be fun Elphie, just lift your legs." She added and Manif laughed.

"If I must, but just a few gentle pushes." Elphie said with a slight smile shaking her head at the look of utter delight on Glinda's face and the boyish, mischievous grin on Manif's.

"Here we go." Manif said and gave the swing a little push then another and another. Glinda squealed happily and gave Elphie kisses every time Manif gave them a push.

"Manif, I thought you were going to tell them it was time to go." Dani said as she came over to them.

"Hi Dani." Glinda waved.

"Lyndie, hold on for Oz's sake." Elphie said.

"I tried to Hon, but the green girl pleaded with me to push them on the swing." Manif laughed.

"I did no such thing and you can stop now." Elphie grumbled.

"Manif, honestly. You are worse than my nephews." Dani laughed.

"That was fun." Glinda said as the swing slowed.

"Dani are you absolutely certain that you want to marry him." Elphie said as she helped Glinda off of her lap.

"Yep, I love him. And he is good practice for having children at times." Dani laughed.

"So am I." Glinda giggled as she pulled Elphie off of the swing

"Admit it green girl, you had fun." Manif said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps, but odds are you had more. I hope it will tide you over." Elphie smiled.

"Well I have the ride back to make sure." Manif grinned.

"Glinda would you like to ride in the carriage with Loma, Hyrut, Gotero and Beliea. I just might." Dani said.

"And leave Caspon and Juiva alone with them. That would be cruel." Glinda giggled.

"I guess they are our responsibility." Dani laughed as she and Glinda started to walk away.

"You know, they seem to be having as much fun as we are." Manif said as he and Elphie trailed behind them.

"Oh they have to be having more fun than that." Elphie replied then grinned when she heard Glinda chuckle.

X

"Dani, Manif are you sure that you don't mind helping us?" Glinda asked after they said goodbye to Caspon and Juiva at Shiz.

"Not at all. We'll take Elphaba to talk to Mr. Frama then bring her back before we go on to Granny's, not a problem at all." Manif assured them. Glinda had told them about her wanting to change their travel plans at the last minute on the ride back and Manif volunteered to help.

"Thanks you all, that will be a big help." Glinda said.

"Yes, thank you. Let me walk Glinda to our room and I'll be right back." Elphie said.

"No Elphie, I'll be fine. You all go on." Glinda said.

"Why don't I come up and help you until they get back." Dani said.

"That's a great idea." Glinda bubbled as Manif helped her then Dani down.

"Thank you Dani." Elphie smiled.

"We'll be back in about half an hour." Manif smiled as he hopped back in the carriage.

"She is wonderful." Glinda sighed as Manif and Elphie drove off.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve her, but I'm grateful everyday that she loves me so much."

"I feel the same way about Manif." Dani smiled.

"Now, what can I do to help? It sounds like you have your work cut out for you."

"Do you think you can help me get our trunk out of the storage closet?" Glinda asked.

"I can." Dani smiled as the two friends hurried into the dorm.

X

"That Inn sounds very nice." Manif said as he pulled up in front of Crage Hall.

"Maybe Dani and I can take a little getaway trip sometime and check it out."

"It is very nice. I'll bring you some information." Elphie said.

"Thank you again Manif, this was a big help."

"You're welcome, but it sounds like you have the easier part in this." Manif chuckled as he got down from the carriage.

"Maybe so, but I'm sure she's loving it and would get it all done even without the incentive." Elphie said as she took Manif's proffered hand.

"What sort of incentive did you give her to pack for a trip that she talked you into taking." Manif laughed as he offered Elphie his arm.

"A very motivating one." Elphie smiled as they started to walk to the dorm.

"Oh come on green girls throw me a bone here, you're leaving for two whole weeks." Manif said.

"Fine. I offered to buy her something that I pick out myself from a boutique she loves in Frottica." Elphie replied with a smile.

"You're going shopping for her. Why would that be motivating? She picks out your clothes for you." Manif said with a chuckle.

"It just is, trust me." Elphie hedged, sorry she brought it up.

"Well I suppose since you don't like to shop, that might be some sort of incentive." Manif poked.

"I told her I would get her something for her, that pleases me. And that is the end of this discussion." Elphie said firmly, but knew that she was blushing.

"Ah, I see. Now I know why you enlisted my help." Manif chuckled.

"It's really more of an incentive for you than her so you wanted to make sure it got done. Clever." He teased and Elphie blushed more deeply, but smiled.

"She enlisted your help and making her happy is all the incentive I need."

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm rooting for her. Now that I've seen what you are like in a boutique firsthand. I can't wait to hear about this." Manif laughed.

"If I choose to tell you." Elphie replied.

"I didn't say hear it from you." Manif responded with a grin.

"I have to go, I've got things to do that do not include a pointless conversation with you." Elphie smiled.

"Boring things then. Have a good break green girl. You deserve it." Manif said as he hugged Elphie firmly.

"You and Dani enjoy your break too. I'm sure you've done something to deserve it. I know Dani has." Elphie grinned as she returned the hug.

"I'll send Dani right down. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"And think of me everyday and miss me terribly." Manif grinned.

"Bye green girl." Manif said then gave Elphie a chaste, but affectionate kiss. Manif had kissed her on the lips many times before and it no longer seemed odd to her. It seemed normal.

"Goodbye Manif." Elphie smiled then headed into the dorm.

X

"Great Oz!" Elphie exclaimed as she walked into her room to find clothes laid out on every conceivable surface.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled from in front of the wardrobe. She put down what was in her hands and maneuvered her way over to give Elphie a hug and kiss.

"Did you get everything done?"

"I still need to go see Norven. Where's Dani?"

"In the informal parlor with the shoes." Glinda chuckled.

"Your shoes are in the parlor? Why?" Elphie asked then shook her head.

"You know never mind. Carry on my sweet. I'll tell Dani that I'm back then go talk to Norven."

"Okay. And bring back lunch?" Glinda asked as she moved the evening gown bag from the little table.

"All right." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"But no soup." Glinda called as Elphie left the room.

X

Elphie sat at her desk, which was the only place in the room that wasn't still covered in clothes. She had brought up a plate of sandwiches and a plate of crunchy vegetables almost two hours ago and Glinda was still nibbling on them while she worked, Even though the room seemed like chaos, Elphie knew that it was very well organized and that her love had a well ordered system going. There was a pink glitter list floating in between the beds that now had more things checked off than not. Soon things would be put into the trunk and into the valises and placed by the door.

Glinda had been a bubbly whirlwind, either chattering happily or humming, stopping by the study nook every so often for a bite of sandwich or a kiss while she sorted, folded and put things back in the wardrobe. Elphie told her about Mr. Frama sending word to the Pondflower for them, Norven getting their train reservations changed and the wire that she sent to Upland Manor. As she took care of her part. She packed two boxes of books earlier and had just fastened her carry-on bag, when Glinda came in with the last of the shoes from the parlor.

"Kignia from down the hall thought I was having a shoe sale in the parlor." Glinda chuckled.

"She wanted to buy your blue ankle boots for her cousin."

"A private trunk sale. I'll remember that. We could fund a scholarship with your casual wardrobe alone." Elphie laughed.

"Ha ha." Glinda said with a grin.

"Oh, you're finished, good. Your travel clothes are in the bathroom. You can bathe and change."

"I'm in travel clothes." Elphie said.

"Not going to an Inn travel clothes." Glinda said leading Elphie into the bathroom.

"Oh and will you please refill your travel oil bottles."

"Of course. Lyndie, I want you to know that I truly appreciate the care and attention you take with selecting and packing my things. Knowing that I will have appropriate things to wear for any occasion makes me feel good, in a strange way. I know that you enjoy doing it, but I still appreciate it." Elphie said then gave Glinda a nice kiss after her brief bout of happy sniffles passed.

Twenty minutes later when Elphie emerged from the bathroom with her travel oil pouch in hand she was surprised to see that clothes were no longer everywhere.

"I'm impressed Lyndie." Elphie smiled as Glinda took her pouch and placed it on the table with some other items.

"Thank you Elphie. I have a great incentive. I only have our overnight bag, my carry-on and art satchel to go." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss before skipping off.

"I can pack your art satchel for you." Elphie offered.

"Even the chalk?" Glinda giggled.

"Even the chalk." Elphie laughed and went to get her love's supplies from the dresser drawer.

X

"You did it my precious girl. I'm not really surprised, but I am very proud." Elphie said as she held out her hand to help her love into a steaming tub.

"Well it was the least I could do. It was my idea in the first place." Glinda giggled after accepting a kiss.

"Manif said something similar." Elphie said as Glinda's body disappeared under a mountain of scented bubbles.

"You told Manif?" Glinda said in surprise.

"Not exactly." Elphie chuckled as she reached for the bath brush. As she told Glinda about that conversation, she ran the soft brush over Glinda's back, a simple task that she loved to perform, but didn't do very often anymore because of time. As she put the brush back in its place she silently vowed to be more attentive to this task in the future.

"So what are you going to buy me?" Glinda asked with a giggle.

"I have no idea. It will be a surprise." Elphie smiled as she sat down on the stool.

"For both of us." She added with a chuckle and Glinda laughed.

They talked for a bit until a knock at the door interrupted them. It was Norven with their new train tickets and a note from Mr. Frama.

"All our reservations are made including dinner ones at the Fiddle and Fife if you wish to dine there tonight. He also said…" Elphie stopped talking when she opened the bathroom door and saw Glinda sitting on the stool, wrapped in a towel, crying softly.

"Lyndie my sweet, what's the matter?" Elphie said as she pulled Glinda to her, not caring about her wet hair. Glinda, with tears running down her cheeks pulled away just long enough to wrap her hair in a towel before putting herself in Elphie's arms.

"I just love you Elphie. I heard you talking to Norven and chuckling about last minute reservation changes and I just became overwhelmed with what I felt for you. I'm okay now." Glinda said.

"I love you too Lyndie and I get overwhelmed with it at least once a day." Elphie smiled.

"It's always the best part of my day."

Glinda burst into tears and Elphie held her close until they passed then kissed her with gusto.

"Elphie, I have something to give you. But I need to dress first." Glinda said when she composed herself.

"How much time do we have before Mr. Frama comes?"

"About forty-five minutes. Lyndie talk to me please." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"I will Elphie, but I'm fine. I promise." Glinda said then gave Elphie a little push out the door.

"Look in my eyes my love, I'm fine." She added when Elphie turned to look at her. Elphie gazed at her for a few long beats then smiled and nodded.

Fifteen minutes later Glinda came out dressed in her travel clothes with her hair in a damp ponytail. She went straight over to her carry-on bag, pulled out a small box then led Elphie over to her bed.

"I got this a few weeks ago and I wanted to save it until the actual day, which is the day after tomorrow, but now seemed more appropriate all of a sudden." Glinda said after accepting a kiss.

"What is the day after tomorrow?" Elphie asked.

"Our anniversary." Glinda said softly.


	64. Chapter 64

"Our anniversary?" Elphie asked, clearly confused.

"Of the day I told you that I wanted you to have a crush on me and you said that you did. We acknowledged that we were in love one year ago in two days." Glinda smiled.

"I should know that, shouldn't I?" Elphie said sincerely.

"Lyndie I'm so sorry that I…"

"Shhhh my love. Don't." Glinda said then softly kissed Elphie's lips.

"There are some girls who expect their boyfriends or fiancées to remember every little milestone in their relationship and do something to acknowledge it. They get upset or even angry if they don't because they think that means the fiancée isn't attentive enough or doesn't care enough. Some of my cousins and school friends were like that. And quite honestly, I could have been like that too in a different circumstance, but I'm not."

"No, you are not. But you love this sort of thing." Elphie said.

"I do, very much and more that likely always will. It's fun and romantic. But sweetheart, I don't expect you to remember little anniversaries like this, I really don't. I get acknowledgements of how much I mean to you all the time. And you give me little surprises for all sorts of other things, frequently. So don't worry about our little anniversaries, I'll be the guardian of those. And you can be sure that if I want us to do something together to celebrate something, I'll give you plenty of advance notice, so that you can plan accordingly." Glinda grinned.

"Deal." Elphie chuckled.

"But don't misunderstand. Our wedding anniversary… that you will need to remember." Glinda giggled.

"Thank you for the advance notice. But that date I'm sure will be burned into my brain." Elphie smiled and Glinda grinned broadly.

"So, we're okay? No feeling bad because you didn't know."

"We are okay, and I won't feel bad. I really don't give you many opportunities to surprise me." Elphie smiled.

"No, you don't." Glinda chuckled.

"Happy one year of having a crush on me Elphie. Surprise." She added as she handed Elphie the little wrapped box. Elphie kissed the hand that held the box then took it. She opened it carefully then gaped at the contents.

"Lyndie, this is beautiful." Elphie said as she removed a small, white gold, heart-shaped locket. It was smaller and thinner than a regular locket and had no ornamentation at all on the outside.

"I know that you do not wear jewelry, but this was so unique and understated that I knew it had to be yours. Open it my love." Glinda smiled. Elphie complied, carefully opening the tiny heart to reveal an ornate script E etched on the left side and a G on the right.

"This is exquisite Glinda." Elphie said, holding the locket as if it would disintegrate.

"I thought that you could wear it on your ring chain or we could attach it to the inside of your book bag as a bob or maybe turn it into a book mark." Glinda smiled.

"I love it Lyndie. It's a wonderful anniversary gift. And I still very much have a crush on you." Elphie smiled.

"I still have a crush on you too." Glinda sniffled. In a move as old as their relationship and as familiar as their gazes and touches, Elphie wiped the tears from her cheek with her finger and Glinda kissed away the sting.

"We are such an adorable couple." Glinda giggled after they shared a soft lingering kiss and a long gaze combined with big smiles.

"I'll take your word for that." Elphie said as she took her ring chain from around her neck.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"I'd love too." Glinda grinned as she took the small locket and put it on the thin chain.

"It goes good with your ring. But your ring would go better on your finger." Glinda said with a wistful smile.

"But all in good time. We can put them where they belong on the way to Frottica and not take them off for two whole weeks." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's ring and locket.

"That will be nice." Elphie said as Glinda put the chain back around her neck. Elphie took her hands when she finished and kissed them softly.

"Lyndie, thank you for my beautiful locket and for so lovingly guarding our anniversaries. I look forward to being surprised by each one."

"And I look forward to surprising you. We have two coming up." Glinda giggled.

"Really?" Elphie said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yep." Glinda said, waggling her eyebrows.

"But right now we have this one."

"This is definitely a good one and I would like to honor it by kissing you until a knock at the door forces us to stop." Elphie smiled and Glinda looked up at the clock on the mantle.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bubbled.

"I not only have a crush on you Elphie, I am smitten, besotted, head-over heels in love and all other applicable synonyms with you. And I adore you."

"I'm rather fond of you too." Elphie said with a slight smile and twinkling eyes then gently took Glinda's face in her hands, caressing her cheeks before starting what would be a long, slow, involved kiss.

X

"This morning, we were on the swing at the cabin and now were are on our way to the Pondflower Inn in Tennikin then spring recess at home." Glinda chuckled as they settled into their train compartment.

"With wardrobes appropriate for any occasion."

"It's good to know for sure that you can pack so quickly and with such precision. I'll have to remember that for future reference." Elphie smiled.

"I was very well motivated." Glinda giggled.

"And I can't wait to see by what."

"You packed me to go to Colwen Grounds very quickly, with nothing that could be considered motivation." Elphie countered.

"That was just putting clothes for a couple of days into a valise." Glinda responded.

"And what did you just put into a valise for our one night in Tennikin?" Elphie said with a little smirk.

"Meaning?" Glinda said with a grin.

"Meaning, you never just put clothes into a valise my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"All right, fine. But the point is motivation is in the eye of the beholder." Glinda chuckled.

"Meaning?" Elphie asking mimicking Glinda's tone and grin.

"Meaning, would the choose an outfit and get a kiss game motivate you to pack more quickly?" Glinda giggled.

"Probably not. But I do not need a motivation to pack quickly because I haven't packed anything but my own carry-on or your art satchel in a long time. And those I have done in a timely manner without external incentives." Elphie replied with a smile and Glinda stuck out her tongue.

"Just out of curiosity, are we discussing this for a reason?" She chuckled.

"I have no idea, you started it." Glinda laughed.

"No I didn't. You brought up our wardrobes." Elphie smiled.

"Well you brought up packing and motivation." Glinda countered with a giggle.

"So this is a pointless conversation then." Elphie chuckled.

"It seems that way. Let's change the subject. We're on the train so tell me about your science thingy." Glinda said excitedly.

"My science thingy? Oh the Grazner Competition." Elphie smiled.

"Grazner, that's it." Glinda grinned.

"Lyndie that can wait until we are on the train for home, when we have more time. Are there other things on your list?"

"Just things about this time of year in general. I was thinking about Byjon while I was packing. Last spring recess he fitted us for evening gowns." Glinda said a little wistfully. Elphie smiled as she got up and went over to Glinda's seat. Glinda scooted over then snuggled against her after she sat down.

"I'm not really upset, just a little sad."

"I understand my sweet, it is a little sad. I did not know him for very long, yet I felt very connected to him. Maybe I had to, he saw me in nothing but my slip on our first meeting after all." Elphie chuckled as she gave Glinda her fingers to play with.

"Byjon loved you from the beginning. You thought that was like a room full of people rolled into one." Glinda giggled.

"I never really stopped thinking that. He still talks to me from time to time. As a matter of fact, you can thank him for tsk tsking me when I started to second-guess myself after I prepared the hidden room in the library."

"Ooooooh. Thanks Byjon!" Glinda giggled.

"One of these days I hope you tell me about these little conversations you have with him."

"Maybe someday." Elphie smiled slightly.

Glinda and Elphie talked about Byjon, the fittings, the ball and lots of other things that had happened during last year's spring recess. Glinda cried a little when they talked of Byjon, but mainly they laughed together about how different things were for them then.

"Di-xxiho-use. Next stop Di-xxiho-use." They heard the conductor call out as he walked down the passageway and Glinda started to giggle.

"This conductor really needs to teach the conductor on the other train how to do that." Glinda chortled.

"I can't believe we are at Dixxi House already" Elphie smiled.

"Say it like him Elphie." Glinda giggled.

"Must I?" Elphie said, already knowing the answer.

"You must."

"Di-xxiho-use." Elphie said with even more of a singsong tone than the conductor and Glinda bounced and applauded.

"That's even better than the conductor Elphie, maybe you can give him lessons." Glinda grinned.

"These train trips have had their amusing moments." Elphie chuckled.

"We've had some really good talks on the train. And some dandy tiffs too." Glinda said and Elphie nodded in agreement.

"You know what one of my favorite memories of our first train trip to Frottica is."

"Tell me Elphie." Glinda bubbled.

"You wanted to go to sleep and I watched you take a pillow and blanket out of the overhead compartment. I started to switch these couches into a bed, but you said that you would rather just stretch out on it as it was. You said that you were going to dream of snuggling and cuddling with me on the train then winked at me. I was so flustered." Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"My first little flirts with you." Glinda giggled.

"And a far cry from telling you that I want you to make love to me on a pool table."

"Indeed." Elphie blushed.

"After you fell asleep, I remember thinking what in Oz I was going to do with you. I'm still figuring that one out." She chuckled and Glinda batted playfully at her.

"I had the same thought about you then and it's one of my favorite memories of that train ride. I woke up from a dream for some reason and we talked a little then I snuggled in your arms and listened to your heartbeat for a little bit. I still love doing that." Glinda sighed.

"You eventually fell back to sleep in my arms. I stroked your cheek and your hair and watched the sun come up through the window." Elphie smiled and Glinda gave her a very nice kiss then they talked about other train trip memories until the conductor called 'next stop Tennikin.'

X

"I really like this Inn. Even though we've only been here once before, everything is comforting and familiar." Glinda said as she fussed a little with the waistband of Elphie's skirt.

"Howiv was waiting at the train station and he remembered us. Mrs. Nohit gave us our same room and even put a victrola in here, just because you asked for one the last time."

"She is a very good Innkeeper." Elphie smiled.

"I'm looking forward to an after dinner dance."

"I'm looking forward to several." Glinda giggled as she twirled Elphie under her arm.

"We should go my precious, if you want to walk around the Plaza before dinner." Elphie smiled then dipped Glinda and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you again Elphie for agreeing to come here." Glinda said softly as she put her arms around Elphie's neck to give her a hug.

"We can come here whenever you wish Lyndie. We can even make it a regular trip if you like."

"That would be nice. And very coupley. We'll have a getaway place like Momsie and Popsicle do." Glinda bubbled.

"Maybe next time we come we can stay for a weekend. We can explore the grounds and other parts of Tennikin, have dinner with Mr. And Mrs. Lintay and of course visit the cemetery." She continued as Elphie helped her into her cloak.

"I think that would be a good idea Lyndie." Elphie smiled as she reached for her own cloak.

"It will be sort of like we have the Stonehearth now."

"It will. When are no longer in school, but come to Shiz to visit, I'm sure we will stay with Dani and Manif and won't need the Stonehearth. Not that we can't stay there if we want to." Glinda smiled as she picked up her purse.

"That makes sense." Elphie said then opened the door to their room.

"Even if I can't imagine being out of school."

"Oh, I'll help you imagine, it'll be fun." Glinda giggled as Elphie guided her out of the door.

"Of that I have no doubt." Elphie chuckled then kissed Glinda's cheek before she shut the door.

X

Glinda walked around the Plaza hand in hand. It had been Glinda's suggestion that they not wear their rings while they were in Tennikin. She said that there might not be cause to behave as they did at Shiz, but since they were sharing a room and unchaperoned, discretion was called for. Elphie had been willing, because she knew how much it meant to her romantically inclined love, but concurred with her reasoning to leave their rings on their chains.

It was dark out, but the Plaza was well lit, so Glinda stopped at all the shop windows to point out things to Elphie. She expertly wove the window-shopping and the one foray into a cobbler shop to buy a pair of 'the cutest sandals that she had ever seen' into the tale to help Elphie imagine life after school.

They had time to linger in front of windows while they talked and laughed about the future, so they did, enjoying every moment of what Elphie was coming to think of as a sort of a transition between school and home.

X

"I'll never get tired of this." Glinda said, running her thumb over the rosebud in her hand as she and Elphie walked up the stairs to their room.

"Explaining to me why new shoes are just a fact of life." Elphie chuckled; jiggling the bag she was holding that held Glinda's new sandals.

"No, silly. You'll get that eventually." Glinda giggled.

"I'll never get tired of you buying me a flower like this when we are out. I got all tingly and wiggly inside when I saw you go over to the flower girl after you got our cloaks from the coat check. I always do. It's nice."

"I'm glad that you like it." Elphie smiled as she opened their door.

"Because I like doing it."

"And the look on your face when you pick out my flower always melts my heart." Glinda smiled as Elphie helped her remove her cloak.

"I get a look?" Elphie said.

"Oh yes. You never just take a flower, you choose one and you look like it's the most important decision you'll ever make." Glinda smiled as she watched Elphie hang their cloaks on a hook

"I guess in that moment, it is." Elphie said, taking the flower from Glinda.

"This one's color was just a little brighter, it's leaves a bit fuller and it's petals seemed softer." She said then caressed Glinda's cheek with the pink rosebud. Glinda closed her eyes and sighed when Elphie's finger traced the path of the flower.

"I love you Elphie."

"And I you my precious girl. Would you like to dance?" Elphie said and all Glinda could do was nod.

While Elphie put some music on the victrola, Glinda put her flower in water. Elphie watched Glinda perform this simple task, smiling when her love kissed the flower before putting it in the vase.

"Oh drat, I wanted to watch you from afar." Glinda giggled when she turned and saw Elphie staring at her.

"You watch me frequently." Elphie smiled as she held out her hand. Glinda walked over to her reaching out to touch her fingers as soon as she was near enough.

"Elphie, I know this going to sound bad, but I'm looking forward to be selfish." Glinda said after they intertwined their fingers and shared a nice long kiss.

"I don't have to share you with books, homework, papers, or your lab partners for two whole weeks."

"Not even for a little while, if I need to talk to Lofier about the Grazner?" Elphie smiled as they started to sway

"Well maybe then, for a little while. It's for a good cause, I think." Glinda chuckled.

"But now I don't have to share you at all."

"True. I am all yours." Elphie said then dipped Glinda as she kissed her deeply.

"Mmmmmm, goody!" Glinda giggled softly.

They danced for a time, just for the enjoyment of moving slowly together. Then they danced playfully as they talked about what they wanted to do while they were home. When Glinda, with a sly giggle, proposed that they add some benefits to their dancing, Elphie counter proposed that they get ready for bed first.

"Well we could do both." Glinda giggled.

"Undressing while dancing is most definitely a benefit." She added in a sultry whisper as she started to un-tuck Elphie's top from her skirt.

"As well as practical." Elphie replied as she slowly moved her hands over Glinda's hips and up her back before starting to unbutton her dress.

"Not to mention sexy as all get out." Glinda sighed as she gently and carefully caressed Elphie's bare skin underneath her shirt.

"And beautiful." Elphie whispered then kissed Glinda's bare shoulder as she moved the dress off of it.

"So very beautiful." She repeated as she kissed the nape of Glinda's neck then over to the other, now bare shoulder.

It continued in this manner until they were in only their undergarments, holding each other, swaying to the music, kissing and caressing bare skin. Glinda knew that she would have very happy breasts before they were through and would be taking a lukewarm bath. Elphie was fairly certain that Glinda put some peppermint oil in their overnight bag, and was glad of it when she felt soft, delicate hands slide under the cotton of her undergarment to caress her buttocks.

X

"We agreed my sweet." Elphie said as she moved Glinda's hands away from the buttons on her nightdress after several extremely tantalizing kisses.

"Fully clothed hanky panky only once we were in bed."

"I just thought you would be more comfortable." Glinda giggled and Elphie chuckled and arched an eyebrow, but kept her hands at bay.

"Or that our last few kisses distracted you." She added with an innocent grin.

"That sounds more like it. And they did, but not that much. It is very late Lyndie and you were up relatively early. Would you like to change our reservations so we can leave later?" Elphie said then kissed Glinda's hands before releasing them.

"No, I still want to leave on the late morning train." Glinda said.

"This has just been so nice."

"It has." Elphie said then kissed Glinda before they shifted into a snuggle. They cuddled quietly for a time, playing with each other's fingers, lost in their own thoughts.

"I think I'm excited about going to the cemetery tomorrow. I've been trying to decide." Glinda said at last.

"I'll bet the trees and flowers are starting to bloom there. Can we get some baby poofs from the cart on the Plaza before we go?"

"Of course Lyndie. Orange and yellow right?" Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, you remembered." Glinda sniffled.

"I also remember the look on your face when you told me the story and the one that followed when you realized what you were going to do with them." Elphie said.

"It is different now. This will be a fun visit." Glinda said then yawned.

"I'm glad."

"Will you sing me to sleep? After a proper kiss of course." Glinda grinned.

"Yes, I will. After a proper kiss of course." Elphie smiled.

"I do love propriety." Glinda giggled then melted into Elphie's kiss.

X

As they walked on the path that led from the grounds of the Pondflower Inn to the cemetery, Glinda and Elphie talked about all the things that they hadn't noticed the first time, enjoying the mild weather and the walk. Glinda carried a big bouquet of mini carnations tied with a bow and a big red balloon to put on her friend's grave. Every so often, she tried, with no success, to get Elphie to put one of the flowers in her hair. Elphie carried Glinda's art satchel, that she brought along just in case, and was very relieved that just in case never came.

They sat on the bench beside Minka's grave and Glinda chattered happily for almost half an hour about anything that occurred to her including, much to Elphie's dismay, making a nude sketch of her beautiful fiancée. Before they left, Glinda took two of the flowers from the vase on the side of the grave, put them by the headstone with the balloon tied to them and promised her friend that they would return.

"This is okay Elphie. It really is." Glinda said as she turned around at the cemetery gate to wave goodbye.

"I guess I really did just need to see if it would be."

"I'm glad my sweet, and I am very proud of you." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda on the forehead, ignoring the people that were walking past them.

X

"I was so nice of Mrs. Nohit to pack us a lunch to eat on the train." Glinda bubbled as she put the big bag down on the little fold down table in their train compartment.

"It was. I'm not sure I've had egg salad before." Elphie smiled as she put their carry-on bags away.

"I haven't had it in awhile. It's good, at least Cook's is. Would you mind going to get us something to drink my love?" Glinda asked as she looked into the bag.

"Ooooh, brownies."

"Of course not Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"Thank you my love, I'm hungry. I'll get things set up here. A train picnic." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a kiss before putting a money pouch in her pocket.

"I'll be right back." Elphie said. She hurried down the passageway, wanting to get back before the train started moving.

"I got you some lemonade Lyndie. The server said that it was freshly squeezed." Elphie said as she set the glasses down on the table.

"Mrs. Nohit made us a great lunch. Sandwiches, pickles, carrot sticks and some of those potato crisps, yummy. Oh and brownies." Glinda said excitedly.

"It looks good." Elphie said as she sat down.

"The brownies are. I had a bite of one." Glinda grinned sheepishly and Elphie chuckled.

Elphie decided that she liked egg salad and ate all of her sandwich along with some potato crisps and almost all the carrot sticks, making up for the fact that she had not eaten much for breakfast. Glinda commented that if she liked this egg salad she would love Cook's, because it was better. As they ate, they talked about food and how the same food could taste different, depending on who made it. When every thing was gone except for the brownies, Glinda cleaned up and Elphie went to get them something else to drink.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said with a smile after taking a bite of brownie.

"We have eaten, we are settled and well under way. I am dying to hear about the Grazner thingy. I've been very patient."

"Yes you have Lyndie and I appreciate it. It's complicated." Elphie said.

"Then just tell me everything slowly. We have time and I'll tell you if I get confused." Glinda said reassuringly.

"I do love that look you get on your face when you're trying to decipher something I've said. But I'll try to avoid it." Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled.

Elphie took some papers out of her knapsack and for the next hour proceeded to explain to Glinda everything about the Grazner Science Competition the way her advisors had explained it to her.

"Okay, I've got this." Glinda said after asking a lot of questions, some of which Elphie had to jot down because she didn't know the answers.

"All the different graduate level science disciplines have their own competition, but the only one that concerns us is the one for Chemistry."

"Correct." Elphie smiled, amused by the fact that her love had made doodles and notes.

"There are two different parts to this, the team competition and the individual competition. You received permission to be on Shiz's chemistry team, but you have to pass a test then be invited to compete in the individual part." Glinda continued.

"Correct again. I have to take that test, if I'm going to, very soon after we return if I'm going to make the deadline." Elphie said.

"Let's say, just for the sake of argument, and because I made this cute little doodle of you in your lab coat," Glinda said showing Elphie her notebook.

"That you decide to take the test, pass, are invited and you go."

"All right." Elphie chuckled.

"This thing lasts four days. The first is orientation and lectures then after that is the individual stuff, where they give you problems, experiments and other such things to do within a certain time frame. After that is the team stuff, which is basically setting up an experiment on something they give you from start to finish, documenting everything in a report then explaining it all to the judges. The top two teams from that compete in a question and answer type of game to see who wins. It is all topped off by a grand luncheon where the individual winners are announced and everybody celebrates. The public is only allowed at the game and the luncheon is for family and friends of the participants." Glinda said seriously.

"Whew! How'd I do?" She added with a giggle.

"Wonderfully my sweet. Brava." Elphie smiled and applauded, very impressed. She got up to give Glinda a kiss and Glinda bounced happily in her seat.

"In my opinion this sounds perfect for you. All those sciencey types in one place. And you can pass that test with your eyes closed." Glinda said and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"Oh you know what I mean. Will you get to do your experiments in the demonstration lab? That would make it even more comfortable for you."

"Oh, I forgot. It's not at Shiz this year. It moves around. Last year it was at Winkus State University. The competitors stay on campus in the dorms, except for the few girls that compete. They are housed in a nearby Inn. Lofier said that last year there were only four girls." Elphie said.

"Hmmmm." Glinda frowned.

"This does add a wrinkle."

"I told you it was complicated." Elphie said.

"Where is it this year?"

"Closer. It's at National University in the Emerald City." Elphie said and Glinda grinned broadly.

"Wrinkle removed." She bubbled and Elphie looked confused.

"You don't have to stay at any old Inn. You can stay with Aunt Greda and Uncle Robil. They can watch after you. My parents can come, and we can all have a mini vacation in the EC. And I'll bet Manif and the others will want to come as well. It'll be great." Glinda said excitedly.

"Glinda, I'm not sure it works like that. Everything is very tightly controlled." Elphie said.

"Doesn't mean we can't ask Lofier about it." Glinda replied happily.

"And I can't impose on your Aunt and Uncle like that." Elphie said.

"Oh piffle. They would love it. It would be perfect. You'll be with people who love you and whom you trust. I'd feel better knowing you had proper food and were safe." Glinda said.

"I think you are getting ahead of yourself Lyndie. I'm not sure if I want to attempt this yet." Elphie said.

"Well, referring back to my argument doodle, let's just assume you want to. Next to Shiz or Frottica, the EC is the perfect place for you to do something like this." Glinda said pointing to her doodle.

"Perhaps, but location isn't the only consideration. There is a lot to consider." Elphie said.

"Okay, okay. I understand sweetheart. Let's make a pros and cons list." Glinda said seriously after a little thought. Then she grinned and got her glitter wand out of her bag.

"My little argument doodle has lots of pros." She smiled as she drew a three-column tally board in the air.

"Why three?" Elphie asked, chuckling in spite of herself.

"Well, history dictates that when we talk about things like this, sometimes things are both pros and cons depending on our moods." Glinda chuckled as she drew a frowning face on one column, a smiling face on another and someone shrugging on the third.

"Are you game Elphie?"

"Why not?" Elphie laughed and Glinda wiggled with delight then kissed her.


	65. Chapter 65

"Make sure you get it all Elphie, not just your cons. And hurry. We are pulling into the depot." Glinda said, looking out the window of the train.

"I am writing as fast as I can. It's not my fault if you insisted on having a pro and a back up pro for each of my cons." Elphie said as she quickly copied the Grazner pro and con list from the glitter board in the air into one of her notebooks with the same shorthand she used for taking lecture notes. Glinda magically erased the pink glitter phrases by manipulating a large eraser as soon as Elphie copied it.

"And I still contend that 'you'll love it once you get there' and 'you love this kind of challenge' are the same basic thing."

"We can quibble over semantics later. Write." Glinda chuckled.

"I have it, redundancy and all. Elphie smiled as she closed her notebook.

"Good. Look, I see Jefet." Glinda bubbled as she erased the last of the glitter board.

"You could have just conjured that away." Elphie pointed out as she but her notebook in her knapsack.

"Not as much fun." Glinda giggled, slipping her glitter wand back into her carry-on bag.

"Apparently not." Elphie smiled, holding Glinda's cloak for her. The train lurched to a stop and Glinda leaned into Elphie to keep her balance, knocking her off balance and sending them both tumbling onto one of the seats.

"We are home Elphie!" Glinda said happily as she squirmed and wiggled into a position to give Elphie a kiss.

"We are home." Elphie smiled as she tried to help her wiggly love up.

X

"We're home!" Glinda sing-songed gleefully as she and Elphie walked into the house.

"Lyndie, your parents aren't here, remember?" Elphie chuckled.

"I know, but they are." Glinda giggled pointing to Hensign coming down the hallway with Nusee on his heels.

"Welcome home Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba." Hensign said as Nusee tried to climb up Elphie's cloak.

"Hi Hensign." Glinda bubbled then stood on her tiptoes to give the butler a kiss on his cheek. He leaned down a bit, just like he always did to accommodate her, smiling slightly.

"Hello Hensign." Elphie smiled then plucked Nusee from the hem of her cloak.

"He's gotten so big." Glinda said as Hensign helped her off with her cloak.

"Yes, Nuisance, it is good to see you too." Elphie smiled in response to his fervent mewl as she stroked his ears. She passed him over to Glinda who cooed to him and coddled him while Hensign took her cloak.

"Your mother will be back in about an hour. Dinner is at seven-thirty, casual dress. Cook has a snack for you, if you are hungry." Hensign said casually stepping out of the way as Nusee tried to jump from Glinda's arms onto the cloaks over his.

"Nice move Hensign." Glinda giggled.

"I hope he isn't still causing you problems." Elphie said apologetically.

"No need to fret about that Miss Elphaba. Master Nuisance and I have arrived at a very civil and dare I say, even cordial relationship." Hensign smiled and Glinda bounced happily.

"You're playmates." Glinda bubbled and Elphie chuckled at the thought.

"It is good to have you home Misses. Now if you will excuse me." Hensign replied then headed towards the front hall closet.

"Let's go say hi to Cook and everyone, get a snack then wait for Momsie in the parlor. I guess she had a meeting or something she couldn't get out of." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand.

"Well we are a day late." Elphie smiled.

"But not a dollar short." Glinda giggled and Elphie looked at her in confused amusement.

"It's a saying Elphie, I'll explain later. I love being home!"

X

"This house has certainly missed your laughter Galinda." Cook smiled as a giggling Glinda and a smiling Elphie came hand in hand into the kitchen.

"Welcome home girls."

"Hi Cook." Glinda bubbled as she gave the older woman a big hug and kiss.

"Hello Cook." Elphie smiled as Cook took one of her hands between hers.

"Well you are not any skinnier." Cook chuckled as she patted Elphie's hand.

"Mmmmmm. The smell of home." Glinda said as she breathed deeply.

"What am I smelling besides your wonderful roast chicken?" She added with a giggle.

"It's a spaghetti squash casserole, one of Trezia's new creations. She has a wonderful talent." Cook said as she went to the icebox.

"I am assuming that you would like a snack." She chuckled.

"Yes please." Glinda giggled and Elphie helped her onto a stool by the counter before sitting down herself.

"Here is some chicken salad with crackers for you Galinda, and a fresh fruit salad for you Elphaba." Cook smiled as she set plates down on the counter.

"Thank you Cook." Elphie smiled.

"Thanks Cookie, you're the best." Glinda chirped as Cook put a plate of soft pellet food on Nusee's mat.

Cook spread some of the chicken salad on a cracker for herself then settled into listen to Glinda chatter happily about the traditional Munchkin foods she had tried while she was at Colwen Grounds. Sargy came in and was enthusiastically greeted then she joined them for a bit before going to finish the laundry. When they were finished with their snack, Glinda and Elphie went to freshen up then to the parlor to wait for Gwenot.

"Lyndie, I was thinking about our pro and con list and it occurred to me that it might very well be a moot point." Elphie said as they were settling on the sofa with Nusee.

"Why would it be a moot point?" Glinda asked as she dangled a tassel for Nusee to bat at.

"Because Harluc and Fruoa might think it's not a good idea for me to go to the Emerald City yet." Elphie said.

"Well that would be the definitive con. You don't think enough time has passed?" Glinda asked with a pensive little frown.

"I didn't really understand the problem in the first place, but you know they are overly cautious." Elphie said then smiled at Nusee who was trying to hide behind a cushion.

"That is true. But you know what?" Glinda said, brightening.

"What?" Elphie said as she picked up her Familiar who was trying to sneak attack her hands.

"We can ask Pajul. He'd know if something was up." Glinda said with a smile.

"A reasonable pro." Elphie conceded.

"And it's not like you're going to be roaming around the city. National University and Aunt Greda's, which are aren't too far away from one another by the way, with an escort the whole time." Glinda grinned.

"A reasonable back up pro as well." Elphie chuckled.

"But we are not even sure that your Aunt and Uncle will consent."

"Oh, I am. They will be pleased as punch to have you stay with them. In fact, they will even insist upon it."

"If you say so my sweet. You know them best." Elphie said, but Glinda could tell that she was trying to figure something out.

"Look at it this way sweetheart." Glinda smiled and shifted so that she was facing Elphie on the sofa.

"If I was in the same circumstance, say a big, prestigious Sorcery Competition in Munchkinland and don't arch that eyebrow, you know what I mean. Don't you think that Fruoa, Harluc or even Maril would insist that I stay with them instead of alone in some impersonal Inn."

"Even with my completely understandable reaction to the first part of that scenario, I understand your point." Elphie chuckled.

"Good." Glinda chuckled.

"But it doesn't negate the fact that I might not be allowed to stay somewhere other than where they assign me. Or the fact that Harluc might think there are valid reasons for me to not go to the Emerald City, whether I'm roaming or not." Elphie pointed out.

"Fine, fine. We will talk to Lofier and contact Harluc, but my enthusiasm will not be dampened." Glinda said with authority and a big smile.

"I would hope not. One of us needs to have some." Elphie chuckled.

"You will my love, once you get it all to make sense in your head. I'm sure of it." Glinda said then reached out and pulled Elphie gently to her.

"But all this is just excitement and support Elphie, not pressure. If, after you've had time to process it, you decide that you really aren't ready for a competition like this yet, I will respect that decision completely." She added seriously then kissed Elphie softly several times before transitioning to a brief, but communicative deeper kiss that ended when Glinda heard the front door close and Hensign greet her mother in the entryway.

"Okay?" Glinda asked.

"Okay." Elphie confirmed.

"Welcome home my darlings." Gwenot said warmly as she entered the parlor. Glinda cupped Elphie's cheek for just a beat before bounding up from the sofa.

"Momsie!" Glinda bubbled as she all but fell into her mother's arms.

"Galinda!" Gwenot chuckled as she embraced her daughter warmly.

"I've missed you." Glinda said cuddling for a moment.

"I've missed you too my daughter." Gwenot smiled patting Glinda's back then kissing her forehead.

"And you as well Elphaba." She smiled as Glinda moved aside.

"Hello Gwenot, it's good to be home." Elphie smiled as she gave and accepted a loving hug and kiss from her future mother in law.

"It really, really is!" Glinda said happily.

"We have so much to tell you."

"I can't wait to hear it all." Gwenot smiled as she settled into a chair.

"Well hello there Nusee." She greeted the cat as he came out from behind the double door drapes. Nusee rubbed up against her leg and gave her a little mewl before jumping up on the sofa between Glinda and Elphie.

Gwenot suggested that they wait for Samion to come home before talking about Shiz topics. Instead, they talked about Nusee, the horses and things going on in Frottica, including Jon's House. Hensign brought in tea for Gwenot and Glinda as well as hot cider for Elphie. That led to a general discussion of winter activities turning into spring activities, blooming flowers and the trip to Quox. Gwenot was telling the girls about the grounds of the Mokilif Grove Resort in central Quox when they heard Samion's voice in the entryway.

"He must have gotten off early." Gwenot smiled.

"Daddy!" Glinda exclaimed as she skipped into the hallway. Elphie looked at Gwenot and they both laughed lightly.

"Galindadoodle!" Samion chuckled as he scooped Glinda into his arms and hugged her.

"How's my little girl?"

"I'm great Popsicle. And you are early."

"I am and happy to be." Samion said as Glinda took his hand and led him into the parlor.

"Welcome home Elphaba." Samion said as Elphie rose from the sofa to accept a hug.

"Hello Samion." Elphie smiled then kissed his cheek.

"You're home early Sami." Gwenot smiled after Samion gave her a greeting kiss that made Elphie blush jut a little.

"I asked Lekoil to handle my last meeting because I was anxious to get home to see my girls." Samion smiled and Glinda bubbled back over to the sofa.

"Even though our calm and quiet is about to go out the window." He chuckled.

"Daddy!" Glinda giggled.

"Well it is true little one." Samion smiled as he sat in the chair beside Gwenot's and took his tobacco pouch out of his pocket.

"All that giggling and laughing, the little squeals and chirps, not to mention the game playing, singing, dancing, piano and flute playing that tends to happen when you two are home." He chuckled then lit his pipe. He realized how much he missed having his daughter around as he watched her wiggle with delight as he spoke.

"We'll try to contain ourselves." Elphie smiled, realizing that he was teasing them.

"Oh don't you dare." Samion laughed.

"Calm and quiet is severely overrated."

Glinda got up, went over to her father's chair, put her arms around his neck and hugged him hard.

"I've really, really missed you too Daddy." Glinda sniffled.

X

"This casserole is wonderful." Glinda said after sampling a bite.

"Trezia is doing very well in her studies at the Culinary Institute." Gwenot said.

"Cook mentioned this was one of her creations. It is delicious." Elphie said.

"It is. We have been fortunate to be her taste testers." Samion chuckled.

"You are inspiration of sorts for her Elphaba darling. She is specializing in vegetarian dishes." Gwenot smiled.

"Really? That's fascinating. And more good food for Elphie." Glinda said excitedly.

"I'm not sure I understand." Elphie said.

"Don't let this throw you Elphaba. She's not specializing because of you specifically." Samion said.

"That is true darling. Cook told me she is extremely creative in the kitchen and that she finds preparing nutritious, balanced, and most importantly diverse and tasty meals without meat or meat broths to be challenging and fun. Cook mentioned that she has been trying out several different recipes using this type of squash, experimenting with ingredients, spices and textures. " Gwenot smiled.

"The kitchen is Trezia's art studio, her laboratory. In the eye of the beholder my love." Glinda smiled as she stroked Elphie's hand.

"That does make sense. I guess I never really thought of food in that way before." Elphie said.

"We will make sure to tell Trezia that we loved this spaghetti squash casserole. It's tasty and versatile. A wonderful side dish for the chicken, but a lovely main dish for Elphie too." Glinda grinned.

"I think that is a fine idea. I know she would appreciate the feedback. From what I understand, she is preparing a new lunch item tomorrow. Something involving chickpeas I believe." Gwenot said.

"Oh boy! New foods to eat." Glinda bubbled.

"Because you had no plans to eat any old foods." Samion teased, making her giggle.

As the family settled into dinner, the conversation turned to what the girls had been up to. Glinda wanted to start with the Grazner Competition, but Elphie wanted to wait because she thought it wasn't really a catching up topic. Glinda didn't fuss about it and started off with telling her parents about the trip to Tennikin, what prompted the last minute idea and what it accomplished. Then she happily told them about getting settled back in after Colwen Grounds, her art classes, spending time with their friends and their weekend at the cabin. She left out the special weekend at the Stonehearth, figuring she would tell just her mother about that. Elphie told them about her make up work, her flute lessons and their visits with Mr. Kwenyo.

When dinner was over Gwenot suggested that they have dessert and coffee in the parlor and Glinda suggested that would be the perfect time to talk about the Grazner. She was so excited that Elphie agreed and even told her to tell her parents about what happened with Hyrut while they waited for dessert to be served.

"Elphaba, that sounds like a wonderful honor." Gwenot said after Elphie told them about the competition.

"And like quite a challenge. It's all a little daunting, I'm sure." Samion smiled.

"It is all of that. I'm still not sure if I want to participate or not yet. I will have another opportunity, according to Lofier." Elphie said.

"I can understand how the thought of something like that would be a bit intimidating." Samion said.

"Tell them the best part Elphie." Glinda said wiggling in anticipation.

"Why don't you? Just to make sure it's the correct best part." Elphie chuckled and Glinda batted at her but nodded excitedly.

"It's going to be in the Emerald City." Glinda bubbled.

"And I told her that she could stay with Aunt Greda and Uncle Robil instead of in a dreary old Inn by herself.

"That is a very good idea. I'm sure being with family would help alleviate some of the stress." Gwenot said.

"That's what I said, sort of." Glinda giggled.

"On the train I helped Elphie with a pro and con list."

"It was made of pink glitter and suspended in the air." Elphie chuckled, as did Samion and Gwenot.

"But it was very helpful anyway." She smiled then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Unfortunately, Elphie doesn't know if she will be allowed to stay with Aunt Greda or not." Glinda said.

"I'm going to talk with Lofier about that and some other things while I'm here. I also need to contact Harluc. There is a possibility that he might not think it is prudent for me to be in the Emerald City yet." Elphie said.

"I told her we could talk to Pajul about all that political stuff." Glinda said.

"I'm sure he would be happy to help." Gwenot smiled.

"Elphaba, I'm sure that Greda would be more than willing to come with Jilla and Pajul to talk with Lofier about you staying at her house during the competition." She added.

"I don't want her to go to that much bother." Elphie said.

"She won't consider it any bother at all darling. She will be delighted to help. But, why don't you talk to Lofier and Harluc first and we will take it from there." Gwenot said.

"That is very sensible." Glinda said seriously.

"Thank you darling." Gwenot said with small, amused chuckle.

"And easy to create a plan for." Glinda giggled.

After a little more discussion, Elphie decided to send a priority message to Harluc and Fruoa in the morning. Then they talked for a bit about what was on Samion and Gwenot's schedules for the next few days and preparing to go to Quox. Glinda brought up the engagement party and Gwenot assured her that there would be plenty of time to discuss preliminary plans.

When everyone felt sufficiently caught up and they all knew what was going on for the rest of the week, Gwenot suggested that they retire for the evening because it was getting late. After long goodnight welcome home hugs, Elphie took Glinda's hand and they went up to their rooms with Nusee leading the way.

"Did you tell them about our idea yet Gwen?" Samion asked as he held out his hand.

"I think it is a little premature Sami. They haven't even set a wedding date yet." Gwenot chuckled lightly as she accepted her husband's hand and rose from her chair.

"You are correct of course my treasure. I'm letting my enthusiasm get the better of me." Samion laughed as he guided her to the door.

"Like daughter like father." Gwenot smiled.

"Guilty as charged." Samion agreed.

"I think the best time to broach that subject with them will be while we are doing initial wedding planning. For now however, we have engagement party planning to worry about." Gwenot said.

"You have engagement party planning to worry about. Even an involved father knows when to uninvolve himself." Samion laughed as they headed up the steps.

"I will wait happily off to the side until I am called upon to make reservations, carry packages or to tell Elphaba to just smile and nod."

"Samion Upland, honestly!" Gwenot chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"After all these years, I would think that you'd know my darling intuit. But I am more than happy to provide a few suggestions." Samion said then whispered in his wife's ear as they walked into their suite.

"That second one has some real promise." Gwenot smiled slightly as Samion closed their door.

X

"Are you sure you can read this?" Glinda said looking at the shorthand in Elphie's notebook as they snuggled together on the sofa in Glinda's room after bathing and getting ready for bed.

"Of course Lyndie, I wrote it. And you've seen my shorthand before." Elphie chuckled as she tickled Glinda's palm.

"I just assumed it was part of all those other symbols and things in your science notebooks. You didn't write like this for psychology class." Glinda giggled.

"That is because I was taking notes for both of us." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." Glinda grinned.

"And I don't think I ever properly thanked you for that." She added with a sly chuckle then pulled Elphie into a brief, very enticing kiss.

"It's a little late, but you are welcome."

"Better late than never, and that was just the warm up thank you." Glinda giggled.

"I see. I apologize for interrupting. Please continue." Elphie smiled then closed her eyes as she felt Glinda's lips press against hers. Glinda sighed when Elphie responded and they effortlessly settled into the kiss and all the ones that came after.

"Lyndie, I was thinking about all of our discussions about the science competition." Elphie said after a time of quiet after making out cuddles.

"Well that's not exactly what a fiancée wants to hear after sharing wonderful, expressive kisses for a long time, but go on." Glinda giggled.

"I misspoke. Lyndie, while we were getting ready for bed, I was thinking about all of our discussions about the science competition." Elphie said with a smile.

"Much better." Glinda chuckled and shifted to face her love.

"And what were you thinking?"

"That in all of those pros and cons, as well as our talks and the talk with your parents, one topic was missing. You haven't once mentioned the fact that we will be apart for four days. In fact, you seem unfazed by it."

"Oh I'm fazed, but we will cross the bridge leading to that temper tantrum in due course." Glinda chuckled.

"But it will be short-lived and more for venting purposes than anything. Being apart while you were at Colwen Grounds taught me some important lessons Elphie. I will never, ever like being separated from you like that, but I am mature enough to be able to do it. After some fussing of course."

"Of course. I guess we do have a few other bridges to cross before we need to think about that." Elphie said.

"Yep. Fruoa and Harluc first." Glinda said then yawned.

"Right now, I get the pleasure of tucking my beautiful, wonderful and supportive fiancée into her bed."

"I like that plan." Glinda grinned.

"I thought you might."

"Elphie." Glinda said as she rose from the sofa and went into Elphie's arms.

"When we are married and sharing a bed every night, will you still tuck me in? When we don't go to bed together I mean."

"Absolutely. And just because I love you so much and it is an accepted fact that I am a good sport, I will even attempt to tuck us in together." Elphie chuckled softly.

"Ooooh, double tucking. That has fun possibilities." Glinda giggled.

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too Lyndie."

X

The next day was a quiet, fun day for Glinda and Elphie. Elphie was up early, as usual but Glinda slept late. Elphie wrote the letter for Harluc, addressed it in the formal, priority way that Glinda suggested the last time and gave it to Hensign to send out. After that, she spent some time in the parlor, having coffee and chatting with Gwenot. She realized that she lost track of time when Glinda showed up at the parlor door, still in her nightclothes. Glinda stayed in her pajamas for breakfast, during which they talked more about her art classes. After breakfast and Glinda changing clothes, the girls joined Gwenot in her parlor where they talked about engagement party planning until lunch was ready. Samion joined them for lunch, but afterwards both he and Gwenot needed to go into town.

On their own for the afternoon, Glinda and Elphie decided to take a walk because it was such a nice day. There was lots of sunshine and the temperature was mild enough to require only long sleeves and sweaters. On their way down to the stables, Nusee played chase with two squirrels and Glinda was convinced that it was a usual game.

Glinda was shocked, but pleased at how big Starlight was and a little disappointed that they were too early for the birth. She knew that she couldn't ride her horse, but Tymik said that a walk would be good as long as they didn't go far. Nusee rode on Starlight's hindquarters as they walked to the horse meadow, much to Elphie's amusement. Once they were there and had taken a few leisurely strolls around the meadow, Elphie took the grooming supplies and treats that Tymik had sent along with them out of the bag. As they talked about some of the party suggestions Gwenot had made, Elphie brushed Starshine and Glinda groomed Starlight.

"Elphie this party is our official announcement, but that doesn't mean it has to be a big." Glinda said.

"It's not the big that worries me. I did manage to survive your birthday party." Elphie chuckled.

"It's the public, formal declaration of intent that concerns me. All I can think of is you actually shouting 'I love Elphaba Thropp' from the roof." Glinda looked at Elphie for a beat then collapsed against Starlight in a fit of giggles that turned into hiccups.

"Would you conjure us some chairs please Elphie? I don't have my wand." Glinda said when her giggles were under control.

"Certainly Lyndie." Elphie smiled. By the time Glinda had given the horses a treat and sent them to graze there were two comfortable outdoor chairs by the stump.

"Thank you my love." Glinda said as Elphie held her hand as she sat.

"I take it you were amused by my thought." Elphie smiled.

"Very. Only because one day maybe I will." Glinda giggled.

"Something to look forward to." Elphie chuckled.

"Sweetheart don't focus on the declaration of intent. It is just a condition of the Arduenna union ceremony, as are some other things. Way back when, it was more formal and we do have to sign the book, but remember what Momsie said. More often than not, the declarations are romantic, even fun and reflect the personalities of the guests of honor. Pajul read Jilla a poem and Daddy played Momsie a song on the piano. I already have an idea of how I am going to formally declare my intention to marry you and spend my life with you. It'll be a surprise." Glinda grinned.

"Of that I have no doubt." Elphie said.

"Elphie, if you do nothing more than stand up there with me in front of our friends and family and say 'I love Glinda Upland and it is my intention to marry her' I will be the happiest girl in all of Oz." Glinda said.

"Well that would be consistent with my personality." Elphie chuckled.

"But I won't fret about it for now."

"Good. Talk to Manif, he is your maid of honor after all. I'll bet he'll have a few ideas." Glinda laughed.

"Great, something else to look forward to." Elphie smiled.

For a while, they sat talking about the wording of the party invitations, choosing a date and other things that Gwenot had brought up. Glinda was a bubbly excited mess when, after Elphie conjured a calendar, they picked a specific date within the timeframe that they had discussed with their friends.

"The last Saturday of the intersession before the start of Summer term. Everyone can come and we can all go back to Shiz together. It's perfect. We'll have the whole intersession to get ready."

"Or to panic." Elphie smiled.

"That too." Glinda giggled, knowing Elphie was really okay.

"Will your cousins be able to attend then?" Elphie asked.

"Oh I'm sure they will. But as Momsie said, we can't please everyone and it is our party." Glinda said.

"Well that is true. Lyndie, Starshine seems to be wandering away." Elphie said pointing to the horse walking away.

"She's probably just heading home." Glinda giggled.

"Well go be her escort. I'll get rid of these and pack up the grooming supplies."

"Oh leave the chairs, they are nice." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"You know, I sort of expected that request. I must be learning." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh I love you I just do." Glinda sighed then gave Elphie another, more vigorous kiss.

"Uh oh, she's heading the wrong way. Meet you at the stables Elphie." Glinda said then called for Starlight and started to jog after Starshine. Elphie watched her go with a smile but laughed out loud when Nusee bounded after the pregnant horse, mewling loudly. For reasons she didn't fully understand this scene was one of those that reminded her that her life was good.

X

"What a grand evening. A great dinner then dancing, singing and laughing with my parents in the music room, followed by making out with my fiancée in the parlor." Glinda said as she and Elphie sat on her bed.

"Thank you for not being upset that I blurted out that it was the anniversary of our crush sweetheart."

"How could I be upset? It was during a waltz when your parents were talking about their courtship, you were caught up in the romance." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Besides, they were rather amused."

"Daddy especially. We need to learn the words to that song he sang."

"You mean this one…" Elphie said as she pulled Glinda up from the bed and hummed the tune as she started to dance with her.

"That's the one." Glinda smiled.

"_I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie." _Elphie started to sing.

"_All the day and night time give me sigh_

_I never had the least notion that_

_I could fall with so much emotion_

_Could you coo, could you care_

_For a cunning cottage we could share_

_The world will pardon my mush_

_Cause I have got a crush on you."_

"One more time Elphie." Glinda sighed.

"All right, but then to bed with you, we've got a full day tomorrow." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda softly.

"I know. I can't wait to get back into Byjon's studio and explore some more. And you can go into Walik's music library." Glinda smiled.

"I am looking forward to that." Elphie said then started to sing.

When she finished, she gave Glinda a long, knee-buckling kiss, tucked her into bed then gave her another breath stealing kiss.

"Happy Anniversary my sweet. Have interesting dreams." Elphie smiled as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"That is a given." Glinda sighed then sought out one last kiss.

X

The next morning after breakfast, Glinda and Elphie went to Byjon's with Gwenot. They were going to spend the morning there then meet Samion for lunch at Ilono's, before meeting with the person who would be doing the party invitations. One of the things Glinda had planned for the morning was drawing something to go on them.

After greeting and catching up a little with Aciola, Gwenot gave them a tour of the construction changes that were going on in another part of the building and gave them a general progress report. After that, she went into her office to work, Glinda went to the studio and Elphie went to the music office. Gwenot had asked her to look for something specific in Walik's files, so she focused on that instead of the fact that everything in there was hers. She still had trouble digesting that fact. But trying to keep in spirit, she chose recording from what was now her private collection and put it on the victrola, letting the unique sounds distract her from the fact that she was looking though what she knew were private papers. After a time she stumbled across some documents that made her look for more. It wasn't what Gwenot wanted, but it was a total surprise and even shocked her a little. Unable to find anything that explained what she had found she took the papers and went to get Glinda before going to Gwenot's office.

"I hate to bother you Gwenot, especially since this isn't what you wanted me to find for you." Elphie said as she and Glinda sat in chairs near the desk.

"No bother darling. What did you find?"

"Do you know if Walik changed his name at any point?"

"He did as a matter of fact. Byjon only knew him as Walik Houynt, be he said that Houynt was the given name of Walik's favorite great uncle and that he took it as a surname when he left Munchkinland. His original given name was Wacix, I believe." Gwenot said and Glinda looked at Elphie curiously.

"Do you know what his original surname was?" Elphie asked.

"I don't darling. Why?"

"I found a few documents with the name Wacix Gruity on them." Elphie said carefully and Glinda gasped.

"Gruity, that's Fruoa's last name. Walik is the older cousin that left home in his teens." Glinda said in astonishment.

X

A/N The song Elphie was singing is George Gershwin's "I've Got A Crush On You" mecelphie


	66. Chapter 66

"Walik is Fruoa's long lost cousin!" Glinda said excitedly.

"I know you said that Fruoa's cousin was a Munchkin, but Gruity could be a common name." Gwenot said as she looked at the documents.

"Maybe, but what are the odds. A much older cousin, left Munchkinland when he was young because he was sexually attracted to other boys and was given a hard time, married another man and died a while back. It all fits." Glinda bubbled.

"It does." Elphie said.

"This is big Elphie, and really exciting. We need to tell her." Glinda bounced.

"I guess she might want to know, but we should see if there are any more documents like this first, just to be sure." Elphie said.

"I think that is a very wise idea." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh all right, it is. But I'm sure." Glinda said definitively.

Gwenot and Glinda went with Elphie back into the music office and together they looked through the old boxes of papers and journals for the rest of the morning. They found lots of partially finished songs and information that chronicled Walik's life and creative process, but only one other document that referenced his given name. Gwenot said that there might be more information in the old journals that would come out in time, but that she was comfortable with the assumption that Walik was Fruoa's cousin.

Since Glinda was so excited, she is the one who told her father about the revelation when they met him for lunch at Ilono's.

"And you know what the most exciting part is?" Glinda grinned after she finished her enthusiastic explanation.

"What Galindadoodle?" Samion smiled.

"If Elphie and I weren't a couple, we would never have found this out. I can't wait to tell her. It gives us another wonderful connection." Glinda beamed.

"That may be so Galinda, but I think you need to slow down a bit." Samion said and Glinda looked confused.

"But this is wonderful news. A long lost relative found. We can tell her so much about him and his life and how successful he became. " Glinda said.

"I realize that Galinda. But Walik was lost because he wanted to be and took great pains to ensure that he would not be found. And from the sounds of things, his family didn't really bother to look." Samion said gently.

"Your father is correct my darling." Gwenot said.

"If I understand this right, Fruoa never knew Walik and was never even told his name."

"So we can't even tell her, that doesn't seem right." Glinda said with a little pout.

"Galinda, really. That is not what we are saying at all." Gwenot said.

"That's true little one. In my opinion, I think it would be best to just present the facts to Fruoa and let her decide how she would like to proceed. After all there is still a chance, a slight one albeit, but a chance that this is all coincidence." Samion said.

"I concur. If she would like more information, we will of course answer her questions and tell her whatever she wants to know." Gwenot added and Glinda looked from her parents over to Elphie.

"I have to agree with them my sweet. We should just tell her what we discovered and let her do with it what she will. Fruoa is a reasonable, very open minded Munchkin but even so, this might be a sensitive issue for her." Elphie smiled.

"That is true darling." Gwenot nodded.

"You are right and I understand it all. But I know that this is not coincidence. It is beshert. And I know, without a doubt that Fruoa will want to know everything." Glinda said with assurance.

Neither Glinda's parents nor Elphie actually disagreed with Glinda; they were just trying to proceed cautiously. As they finished lunch, they talked about how to draft the letter to Fruoa and about the trip to Quox.

When lunch was over Samion kissed all of his girls goodbye then headed back to his office. Since Glinda was in the mood to take a walk, Gwenot took the carriage back to Byjon's to finish up some work and the girls would meet her there later. Glinda and Elphie took a slow stroll hand in hand through town, looking into shop windows and talking about all the signs of spring they saw everywhere. Elphie bought Glinda a flower at one of the many vendor's carts they stopped at and it made her sniffly over missing Byjon, so they cut their walk short and headed back to his apartment.

"I'm fine Elphie, really." Glinda said as she pulled Elphie into the informal parlor as soon as they walked into Byjon's. But Elphie took her into her arms and held her close anyway.

"It's just that Byjon always said that spring was invented so that young lovers would have an excuse to be giddy and be all mushy and romantic and no one would fault them." Glinda said with a little giggle after a few minutes in the comfort of Elphie's arms.

"There did seem to be a lot of young couples out and about." Elphie smiled.

"Holding hands and sneaking little kisses." Glinda grinned.

"Love was certainly in the air." Elphie chuckled and Glinda looked at her with utter adoration.

"Manif told me that phrase." She explained then Glinda gave her a soft kiss and nestled back into her arms. Elphie hummed and they swayed together for a time, just enjoying the feel of being wrapped in one another's arms.

"Kiss me like you do please." Glinda murmured in Elphie's ear after a few minutes and Elphie happily obliged her.

She started off with soft gentle kisses then teased her lips before seeking entry with her tongue. Elphie kissed Glinda slowly, deliberately and intricately, exploring as though it was all new, but with the confidence of deep familiarity. Glinda took longer than usual to take control of the kiss, but when she did, she did so with a vigor that made Elphie go weak in the knees. They were both so involved in the moment that they didn't hear the voices outside of the partially opened door.

X

"I think those notes that you need are in here." Gwenot said to two of the contractors working on the renovations, as they paused outside the door to the informal parlor.

"I'll only be a moment." She smiled as she pushed open the door. She saw Glinda and Elphie engaged in a very private and intimate moment a split second before Glinda sensed her there and abruptly broke the kiss. Elphie looked at Glinda with concern, thinking something was wrong, saw Gwenot and blushed very deeply.

"Girls I am so sorry." Gwenot apologized sincerely.

"I had no idea that you were back."

"It's all right mama, we…" Glinda started as she stroked Elphie's hand.

"Excuse me Mrs. Upland." One of the men said as he walked into the room. Elphie flustered so badly that she stammered an apology and fled from the room.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" The man said.

"No, Mr. Kojir, not at all. I didn't realize that my daughter and her fiancé had returned. May I present my daughter Galinda."

"It is a pleasure Mr. Kojir, but if you will please excuse me." Glinda said politely.

"Of course Miss Upland." The man smiled and nodded. Glinda looked at her mother, who merely smiled and Glinda hurried out of the room to find Elphie.

"Is there a problem?" The second man said as he came into the room right after Glinda left.

"No Mr. Lounim. My daughter and her fiancé were in here. Galinda's fiancé is very shy. Please do not take their abrupt exit personally." Gwenot explained as she picked up the notes from the desk.

"Of course not." Mr. Kojir said.

"That green skinned girl who ran from here is your daughter's fiancée?" Mr. Lounim asked warily.

"Yes, Mr. Lounim." Gwenot smiled pleasantly, even though she sensed some very unpleasant things from the man.

"Now here are the notes on the new bank of shops. We can discuss them when I return from my family holiday next week." She added, not wanting to prolong this encounter.

"Of course Mrs. Upland." Mr. Kojir smiled as he took the folder.

"We look forward to meeting with you again on this."

"Doesn't that seem a bit warped to you. A girl, with a girl fiancée." Lounim said when they had said their goodbyes and were outside of the closed front door.

"Not really, the man who owned all of this was married to another man." Kojir replied.

"You are kidding. What is it with this town." Lounim, who was a carpenter from Settica, replied.

"Nothing. That tailor was a well loved and respected here in Frottica and all over Oz; he did a lot for this town, even if he was odd. Mrs. Upland and her family are also very respected members of this community and that green skinned girl is the Munchkin Heir. Whatever your opinions are, keep them to yourself. I find all of this a bit odd too, but we are here to renovate this building, not judge their personal lives. Got it?" Kojir said seriously.

"Got it, got it, gheez." Lounim replied holding up his hands.

"Good."

Gwenot heard the men leave the stoop and smiled knowing that there was not trouble brewing. She hated eavesdropping and did not normally engage in it intentionally, but when she heard the conversation start right after she closed the door, her motherly, protective instincts kicked in. There had always been a few rumblings about Byjon and Walik and there were a few now about Glinda and Elphie, but she was pleased that people like Mr. Kojir did not let personal opinions affect business dealings. As she went to go find her girls, she was confidant that if Glinda needed to deal with him for any reason in the future, she would be treated fairly and respectfully.

X

Glinda hurried down the hallway, not exactly sure where Elphie was, but figuring that the music office was a good place to start. The door was closed when she got there and when she opened it she saw Elphie sitting on the bench by the old upright piano that was in there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Glinda smiled as she scooted onto the bench beside Elphie, forcing her to move over.

"Is there a need for us to talk about it?" Elphie replied.

"You tell me." Glinda grinned as she took Elphie's fingers and pressed on some of the piano keys.

"I mean I can tell you it's all right, but you know that. I can also tell you that Momsie doesn't care that we were kissing in the parlor, but you know that too. Besides, we are engaged. Kissing in the parlor is required." Glinda giggled.

"What about me running away, in front of her guest." Elphie said softly as she took her hand out of Glinda's then used Glinda's fingers to play the notes of the storm song.

"Well my best guess is, she understands why you did it, smoothed over anything that might have needed smoothing and will be here shortly to see if you are okay and to tell you everything is all right." Glinda smiled, loving the feel of Elphie's hands moving hers on the keys.

"I don't think I need to talk about it." Elphie said after a beat or two.

"Okay, but it's an open offer." Glinda smiled.

"Now let's play the storm song for real." She giggled wiggling her fingers.

"All right my sweet." Elphie chuckled. She took Glinda's left hand in her left hand and Glinda's right in her right and used one finger of each of her love's hands to play their special song and that is how Gwenot found them a short time later.

Gwenot reassured Elphie that everything was okay and agreed with Glinda that parlors were made for kissing. Glinda apologized to her mother for not informing her that they were back then told her about their walk and thinking about Byjon. They talked for a little bit before Gwenot said that she had a few things to finish up and then they could go. Elphie was willing to go back to the art studio with Glinda, but Glinda wanted to stay right where she was and play more songs on the piano.

X

Elphie woke up from a slightly disturbing dream, knowing why she had it, but angry at the fact that little things like the smile of a strange man still got to her at times. But by the time she was dressed she had put her dream into perspective by thinking back over the previous night. It was normal, fairly predictable, fun and relaxing. A casual dinner, then card games in the parlor with Glinda and her parents followed by a little making out and lots of cuddles and dancing with Glinda before bed. She knew that the dream was what her life was and that the evening was what her life was becoming and the thought of that made her feel better. She grabbed her dream and regular journals, her special pen, and tassel for Nusee then went over to settle on Glinda's sofa.

Glinda woke up her usual bubbly self and after a brief deflating from hearing about Elphie's dream, she regained her bubbles and then some at the thought of going into town to approve their engagement announcement and invitation at the printers after breakfast.

"Elphie, this is so exciting. Us being engaged, in print. And we can put our invitation in that beautiful frame that Uliko gave us." Glinda said giddily as she bounced beside Elphie in the carriage.

"That will be nice." Elphie said.

"They should be ready before you leave, since the party will be relatively small." Gwenot said.

"And I thank you again for that Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Just friends and family." Glinda giggled.

"Oh that reminds me darlings, I heard from the Arduenna Council of Elders. They wish to attend as well." Gwenot smiled and Elphie looked confused.

"Remember I told you Elphaba that we had to petition the Council for permission for Galinda to marry a non-Gilkineese using the Arduenna Union ceremony." Gwenot said.

"Yes, of course, but why do they want to attend the party." Elphie said.

"They attend a lot of engagements and stuff, right Momsie. It's no big deal." Glinda said reassuringly.

"This is true, it is not…a big deal." Gwenot chuckled.

"I'll explain everything to you at lunch. But I promise Elphaba, it is no cause for concern." Gwenot said kindly.

"All right. Announcements first." Elphie smiled.

"That's my girl!" Glinda bubbled.

X

"Oh Elphie, look, just look. There it is all formal and beautiful. Simple but elegant." Glinda sighed as she held the proof of their announcement in her hand. Elphie took it from her and held it with reverence as she ran her finger along the fringed edge of the heavy ivory colored paper.

"Your drawings came out so well my sweet." Elphie said softly as she admired the embossed designs.

She lightly touched the wedding bells in the upper left corner then followed the intricate floral garland across the top and down the side to the wedding canopy in the lower right corner, across the bottom and up the other side to the bells.

"So detailed and beautiful." She said with true admiration then turned her attention to the words. The words they had chosen together were there in elegant formal script, the black in contrast to the ivory.

"_Glinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp are pleased to formally announce their betrothal. You are cordially invited to celebrate with them at their engagement party_." Elphie read then smiled as she touched the clasped hands embossed underneath it. It was very clear to her that the hands were theirs, one long thin set of fingers with shorter more delicate ones. It was a little private detail, on a public announcement and Glinda had done it just for her. Underneath the hands were the details of when, where and the type of dress.

"Well?" Glinda asked.

"It's perfect." Elphie smiled feeling a strong need to kiss her love.

"I know. I love it." Glinda sniffled.

"I take it you both approve." The printer chuckled, used to emotional brides to be.

"Yes we do." Glinda nodded.

"It's lovely."

"Fine, we will have one hundred and fifty announcements and matching response cards ready for you in a week or so." The man said and Glinda felt Elphie's extreme confusion.

"That's wonderful." Gwenot smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"Yes thank you, you did a beautiful job." Glinda said and Elphie nodded her agreement.

"Thank you." The printer said.

"One hundred and fifty!" Elphie exhaled when they were out of the shop.

"Don't panic my love." Glinda said with a smile.

"Elphaba darling, it is customary and polite to send an invitation to a milestone event to significant people, such as family members, even if you already know they are not going to attend." Gwenot explained.

"So don't worry Elphie, Momsie is great at this stuff." Glinda beamed.

"I see." Elphie said then got a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Should I send one to Nessa?"

X

Samion was tied up in a meeting and unable to join Gwenot, Glinda and Elphaba for lunch so they went on to Lonjum's without him. They ordered their meals, chatting casually until they arrived then Gwenot started to explain the details of making a formal engagement announcement.

"Most of these details are many generations old and were put into place in a time when marriages were arranged or treated more like a business endeavor than a romantic one and are more pro forma than anything. But it is good to know the history." Gwenot smiled.

"I agree with that. And I'm glad that it's pro forma, I'm not sure where to get enough cattle and goats to trade for Glinda's hand in marriage." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"And we don't have any crops to give Mr. K. for Elphie's, unless he'd like that big flower bed by the front drive." Glinda laughed.

"Or maybe the garzebo."

"Well in current times, engagements are not business deals but they are still an important step. The Elders like to come and get to know the affianced couple, especially when one of the couple is an outsider. Their words, not mine." Gwenot chuckled.

"So we have to talk to them?" Glinda asked.

"Well of course darling, it is not an inquisition." Gwenot replied.

"That's not what Pajul said. I don't want those grumpy gusses scowling at Elphie." Glinda countered.

"Galinda, honestly. What has gotten into you?" Gwenot asked.

"I just keep picturing the Munchkin Ministers. I apologize." Glinda said contritely.

"There will be no scowling, I assure you." Gwenot smiled.

"Gwenot, what is actually going to be required of us?" Elphie asked.

"Not as much as my daughter seems to think." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"I said I was sorry." Glinda said.

"The main hurdle to getting permission for the Arduenna Union Ceremony was the fact that Elphaba is the Munchkin Heir Apparent." Gwenot said.

"Oh no they are not going to bring that up are they. They can't not marry us. Can they?" Glinda said.

"Well, in theory they could refuse to perform the ceremony, but that won't happen. Namom took care of it." Gwenot replied calmly.

"She did?" Elphie said very surprised.

"How?" Glinda said at the same time.

"She spoke for Elphaba of course, and Giselium Arduenna's word carries a great deal of weight with the Council. You do not know this Galinda, but Namom was in line to be named to the Council of Elders."

"Oh my Oz, you're kidding." Glinda said in astonishment.

"Not at all. It all took place not long after your father and I were married. After much deliberation, she declined, stating that she would rather remain matriarch to the Arduenna family than be an Elder to the Arduenna Clan. And she has never regretted it. She even named her own successor, the woman who is now Chief Elder." Gwenot smiled.

"That is incredible." Glinda said.

"Fascinating." Elphie said.

"Why was I never told this?" Glinda asked.

"Actually, very few people know. That was Mother's wish. It was a complicated situation at the time, but everyone involved agreed that it was a wise decision." Gwenot explained.

"Wait, if Namom was an Elder, then you would have become the family matriarch." Glinda said.

"That is true. Galinda darling we can discuss this at another time. The reason I brought it up was to assure you and Elphaba that Elphaba's lineage and title are a non-issue. I think we should focus on the engagement party, because you will be getting married." Gwenot chuckled.

"I guess I was getting off track, but that was big news." Glinda said.

"And very interesting. Just out of curiosity, your Council wasn't concerned that we are both girls." Elphie asked.

"Oh they were, but not as much as they were your title." Gwenot smiled.

"But since Namom gave her blessing, which is a ringing endorsement, and your father and I have no issues with it whatsoever, that is also a non-issue."

"Well that's good. Are there any issues we should worry about?" Elphie asked.

"Not really. The Elders are a bit concerned that your parents will not be in attendance at the celebration, but Samion and I can take care of that, with your permission." Gwenot answered.

"How can you do that?" Glinda asked.

"Samion and I can tell the Elders that we have met your father. Namom already mentioned that your mother died when you were young. I will be very circumspect, of course. It really isn't an issue though, not all parents agree with their son or daughter's choice of a mate." Gwenot said.

"Of course, tell them anything you need to. I had no idea that getting engaged was so complicated and that my life is making it worse." Elphie said, her distress evident.

"Elphie!" Glinda sighed as she took Elphie's hand.

"Now Elphaba, please do not internalize this, there is no cause for it." Gwenot said gently, but firmly.

"I know it seems complicated because you are hearing about all the little things that normally take place in the background, all at once. All couples have issues that come out when they get engaged. Robil is originally from Ev. Papa did not really approve, Robil's father even less so, but it worked out." Gwenot said.

"Jilla said that Aunt Greda was ready to elope. It was quite scandalous." Glinda chuckled.

"I can't picture Greda being scandalous." Elphie smiled.

"Where true love is involved we all have our moments." Gwenot laughed lightly.

"Which brings me to the bigger issue in all of this. The Arduenna Clan, like other clans and even organized religions take a proposal of marriage and an engagement very seriously and consider the vows taken to be sacred and life-long. What all this…behind the scenes negotiation and the mandatory pre-marital counseling is designed to do is to ensure that the couple is entering into marriage with forethought, an open mind and an open heart. Elders, clerics and even judges know from generations of collective experience that there are some issues that can pose real problems for newly married couples. Issues like, family disapproval, being from vastly different backgrounds or having a large age difference. This is not to say that they discourage marriage in these instances, but being aware of the problems that can arise make any difficulties they might encounter because of them easier to cope with." Gwenot explained.

"That does make a great deal of sense. And I guess from their point of view Glinda and I have a few of those issues." Elphie said as she considered what Gwenot said.

"Elphaba you asked what was required of you. A public declaration of intent and premarital counseling are the only two things that are insisted upon. And those are the same two things that every other couple going through the Arduenna Union Ceremony are required to do." She added with a smile.

"I forgot all about the counseling stuff. Jilla hated it. She said the counselor assigned to them was intrusive." Glinda said unhappily.

"Can't you just counsel us, you know we have open minds and hearts and besides you've done it for other couples. Or maybe Chaxi, she is our counselor. I don't want to bare my soul to the Elders, even if they don't scowl."

"You know very well that I can not do your pre-marital counseling Galinda." Gwenot said with a slight smile. She knew that her daughter's attitude was mostly about looking after Elphie.

"But Chaxi may be an option."

"I'd prefer that." Elphie said.

"Me too." Glinda agreed.

"I thought you might. I don't think the Elders will be opposed, seeing as Chaxi is a licensed counselor and has done pre-marital counseling before, although not for the Arduenna's. I need your permission to tell them that you see her already. No details of course." Gwenot said.

"It is okay with me." Glinda said.

"With me as well. Please do whatever you must. I'm not sure how I'd cope with talking to a stranger." Elphie said.

"I'll take care of it my darlings. The wedding is not for quite awhile yet, we have time to get everything worked out." Gwenot reassured them.

Elphie was curious as to how other engagement parties went, so Glinda told her about Jilla's and Gwenot told them about hers. Glinda had a few stories about her parent's party, but Gwenot also told them about some of the obstacles she and Samion faced. They talked about food, music, decorations and other party details. Elphie listened, more than talked, but commented when asked. The one idea that she really liked was Glinda's suggestion that they ask Xafin to play at the party.

They talked for quite awhile and by the time they returned to the Manor, it was late afternoon. Glinda knew that she needed to get them packed for the next day, but Elphie seemed a little unsettled so she suggested a walk to the garzebo.

"So what would you give for my hand in marriage, since cows are impractical." Glinda giggled as they walked slowly along the path.

"Hmmm, well let's see. Even though I am heir to a state, I don't really own much. And if I understand correctly, it must be something of great personal value, which rivals the value of the match being made. The only thing that I own that fits that category is my book collection. I would offer your father my entire library for your hand in marriage." Elphie said seriously and Glinda burst into happy tears, startling Nusee, who was in his over the shoulder carrier. He poked his head out and gave a mewl of concern.

"It's all right Nusee. Your witch was being very, very romantic and sweet." Glinda sniffled as she scratched the cat's ears.

"I'm just glad that that little detail is no longer expected because, even those books can't rival what you mean to me." Elphie smiled.

"Me too. I don't even own anything that comes close to what you mean to me." Glinda sniffled again.

You know Elphie we are very lucky that Namom is on our side. She wasn't as much with all of my cousins. Not that she was opposed necessarily; she just didn't step in like apparently she has done with us. I love Namom." Glinda said as they entered the clearing.

"We are very lucky. Wait here, I'll fetch us a blanket." Elphie smiled, letting Nusee out of his bag by the swing.

Snuggled together on the swing, under a blanket they talked about everything that Gwenot had told them. Elphie wasn't distressed by any of it, she just admitted that there was a great deal of information and she was trying to processes it all. They talked until they heard the bell calling them for dinner, then they talked some more at dinner, with Samion providing new and rather humorous insights into the engagement process.

Since they were leaving very early in the morning, there was none of the usual after dinner family activity. Instead, Glinda and Elphie went up to pack. Once at least three outfits for every day they were to be gone, including cocktail dresses, were ready to go, Elphie helped Glinda gather undergarments, shoes and stockings. Gwenot had provided them with a specialized trunk that allowed garments to be hung up and had drawers for other things. Even though Elphie provided her usual commentary on the need for so many clothes, she thought the trunk was very practical and delighted Glinda by suggesting they get one of their own. When all clothes and accessories were packed and ready, Glinda sent Elphie off to pack her knapsack while she went to her little studio to switch out some of her art things in her satchel.

Half an hour later, Elphie was running Glinda's bath. An hour after that, travel clothes had been laid out, Gwenot and Samion had come into say goodnight and they were snuggling on the sofa in Glinda's room, negotiating whether or not Elphie would share Glinda's bed. Glinda pouted when she lost that negotiation, but was somewhat appeased when Elphie promised that she would sit on the sofa and read until she was sleepy. After she tucked Glinda in and they shared many goodnight kisses, Elphie settled on the sofa to fulfill her promise. When Gwenot came to wake Glinda in the morning that is where she found Elphie. Asleep, reclining on the sofa, an open book in her lap with Nusee on top of it.

X

"Okay we are on the train, now will you tell us some specific vacation details, please?" Glinda asked when they returned to their compartment from the dining car after breakfast.

"I suppose we should. It is their holiday too." Samion chuckled.

"Well you know about the arts and crafts show, but we have more planned. One day there is a big auction. I signed Elphaba and me up for it."

"And during that time I made reservations for Galinda and myself at the resort's spa. Massages, facials, the works, including a few surprises." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bubbled.

"That sounds like fun." Elphie smiled.

"There is also a grand ballroom at the resort, on weekends they have dance contests. We made reservations for one of those as well." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh boy again." Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled.

"There will also be ample opportunity for long, private walks." Samion chuckled.

"We know because your mother and I found this wonderful, secluded trail."

"I like walks." Glinda sighed.

There were many other things to do at the resort, such as game nights, casino nights, organized tours and other such things and Gwenot and Samion told them everything they knew. Gwenot told them that once they were there they could decide what they wanted to do.

Time passed very quickly talking about activities and before they knew it, they were getting off the train in Gillikin and boarding a private carriage to take them to the new train depot right over the Quoxian border. It was a short ride to Mokilif and the majority of it was spent with Glinda chattering about the scenery. A carriage from the resort was waiting for them and Glinda commented that it was as elegant as the ones at Colwen Grounds. She realized how appropriate that comment was when the carriage entered the grounds of the resort and she saw the building in the distance.

"Holy Oz! This place is much bigger than Colwen Grounds!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Mokilif Grove Resort girls." Gwenot smiled.

"We thought you might like it." Samion chuckled, loving the look of wonder on his daughter's face.

A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Seasons Greetings to my loyal readers. I might not get a chapter up next weekend because of the holiday, but I promise that I will as soon as I can. mecelphie


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: Happy New Year

X

"Those are elevators?" Elphie said in alarm, indicating a bank of tube-like cages going up and down.

"Those are rather old fashioned ones actually, but very elegant." Samion chuckled as he, with Gwenot on his arm, led Glinda and Elphie through the palatial lobby of the Mokilif Grove Resort. Glinda had been looking around in awe since they walked in the arched doorway at not only the architecture, but the décor, shops and small open café, among other things.

"It's like a small city in here." Glinda grinned.

"Indeed it is Galindadoodle. Now, I'll go get us checked in and you can continue to gape." Samion laughed merrily. Gwenot smiled at him then guided Glinda and Elphie to a small, empty sitting area in the bustling lobby.

"Momsie, this place is great." Glinda said as Elphie assisted her in removing her cloak. Elphie then tried to help Gwenot, but Gwenot declined with a smile.

"It does have wonderful amenities for all types of relaxing. You two will have a grand time exploring." Gwenot said.

"And do not worry Elphaba darling. There are regular elevators as well as a staircase." She added with a chuckle.

While they waited for Samion, Glinda peppered her mother with questions about other things that were there at the resort. Gwenot insisted that it would be more fun for them to explore and find out on their own, but did tell them that there was a wonderful little ice cream stand near the East atrium.

"I see you told her about the hands on confectioners." Samion chuckled when he entered the sitting area and saw Glinda grinning and wiggling in her chair.

"The ice cream stand, actually." Gwenot smiled.

"A hands-on confectioners, oh boy!" Glinda bubbled.

"Where is it?"

"You'll find it my darling." Gwenot said.

"Ah, we are keeping the fun stuff to ourselves. All the better to explore little one." Samion said and gave his daughter a hug.

"We'll have our own scavenger hunt Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"And we wouldn't dream of denying Elphaba the look on your face when you see the wonders this place holds." Samion chuckled.

"But now we should go freshen up. Our luggage has been taken up to our suite on the top floor. We have a balcony over looking the lake." He said as he gathered up the coats.

"Oh I am so glad. That is a lovely view." Gwenot smiled as she accepted her husband's hand.

"Elphie forgive me for this, but what's the matter? I feel a great deal of apprehension from you." Glinda said quietly as they walked behind her parents.

"It's just…I, I know you really want to ride up to our room in those cages, but I just don't think I can. I'm barely used to the other kind." Elphie said softly.

"Oh sweetheart, you are adorable and I love you so very much." Glinda said as she stopped walking.

"But I'll have plenty of opportunities to ride in those elevators."

"I realize that, but I know you my sweet. You very much want to see all of this the first time out in that cage and chatter happily all about it." Elphie smiled.

"Is there a problem girls?" Gwenot asked as they walked back to where Elphie and Glinda were standing when the realized they were no longer following behind.

"No, no problem at all." Glinda beamed.

"Let's go get freshened up."

At the elevators, Glinda headed for the regular ones much to the surprise of her parents. Elphie explained her trepidation and Samion provide the solution.

"Enjoy the ride my precious." Elphie said as she walked Glinda over to the golden cages.

"I'll meet you at the top and you can happily describe everything you saw to me."

"I can't wait!" Glinda bubbled then entered the elevator with her mother.

"Neither can I." Elphie replied and took Samion's arm. Elphie watched as the cage slowly rose up its tracks. She heard her love's giggle and saw her wave wildly and blow her a kiss. Elphie waved back, in a far more subdued manner, as her heart melted. Samion saw the look on Elphie's face and smiled.

"Shall we?" He said to Elphie who was still watching the lift ascend.

"We don't want to keep all those excited bubbles waiting." He added with a chuckle. Elphie laughed lightly and went with Samion to the other elevators.

X

"…And Elphie there is a fountain, a big, pretty one, inside and Momsie said that is where we are having dinner tonight." Glinda bubbled as she walked hand in hand with Elphie to their room. She had been waiting for Elphie at the elevator and had starting telling her everything as soon as the door opened.

"It sounds very nice." Elphie chuckled.

"It's casual and has a piano so there will be music and everything." Glinda bounced as they stopped at a set of double doors at the end of the hall.

"Welcome to Suite 612." Samion smiled as he unlocked the door then stood aside so Gwenot and then Elphie and Glinda could enter.

"Wow! This is even better than the Stonehearth. It's an apartment almost." Glinda said as she looked around.

"We've had suites before, but this one is most certainly the grandest." Gwenot said.

"We checked out suites before we left the last time." Samion smiled.

"Our room is through that door." Gwenot said pointing off to the right to a set of double doors.

"Your rooms are there." She continued indicated three doors on the other side of the main area.

"There is a large room with a sitting area and a slightly smaller one. They are connected by the bathroom."

"What a convenient arrangement." Elphie said.

"Many places like this have a room or two for children with a connecting nanny's room." Gwenot replied.

"Now, we have plenty of time for baths, relaxing or even a nap before dinner."

"A nap! Are you nuts?" Glinda said astonished that her mother would suggest such a thing. Elphie arched her eyebrow, but Gwenot merely chuckled.

"No disrespect intended Momsie. But how can I nap with a resort to explore?" She added sheepishly.

"Your mother must be suffering from train lag." Samion laughed.

"I must be. Your bags and trunk are in what I can only assume is Galinda's room. The rest of the afternoon is yours to do with as you please." Gwenot smiled.

"Thank you for bringing us here. This is going to be a wonderful vacation." Glinda grinned as she gave her mother then her father a hug.

"Yes, thank you. This is my first actual vacation trip." Elphie smiled then hugged her future in-laws.

"You both are welcome." Gwenot smiled.

"It is and will be our pleasure." Samion said with a wink.

"After all, it's not like we are going to sit around and watch you two have all the fun." He chuckled. Glinda giggled, hugged her father again then took Elphie's hand.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get freshened up. So much fun to be had, so little time to have it." Glinda laughed as she pulled Elphie towards their rooms.

"It is such a joy to watch them not only interact with each other, but also react to one another. The look on Elphaba's face when she saw Galinda waving franticly at her from the elevator was priceless. It warmed a future father in law's heart." Samion smiled as they watched Elphie open the door to the room and let Glinda enter first.

"The look on Galinda's face at the little wave Elphaba gave her in return was equally as priceless." Gwenot smiled.

"A perfectly mismatched pair." Samion chuckled as he guided his wife to their room.

"That is what Greda said about us." Gwenot responded with a laugh.

"And it has served us well, my more reserved and definitely better half." Samion laughed along, opening their door.

"Beshert certainly does work in strange ways at times." Gwenot smiled.

"Luckily for us." Samion grinned as he closed the door.

X

"Elphie, aren't these rooms beautiful?" Glinda said as she put herself into Elphie's arms after they toured their rooms.

"They are." Elphie smiled.

"I have a door to the wonderful terrace and you have that little balcony. And what great views. Momsie was right. We even have a nice little settee for making out on." Glinda giggled.

"It is very nice. But no how good the making out on it may be, we cannot take it with us." Elphie said straight-faced.

"I like you. You're funny." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a very substantial kiss.

"Now we best get this show on the road. That look around took way too long."

"And whose fault was that?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yours." Glinda grinned.

"Really? I remember it being you who wanted to kiss every few steps." Elphie replied with a slight smile.

"Well you indulged me." Glinda pointed out.

"I can't disagree with that. Your logic of making the rooms our own, while convoluted, did make a Lyndie sort of sense." Elphie laughed.

"So I accept the blame and will do my part to, as you say, get this show on the road."

"That is very magnanimous of you." Glinda chuckled.

"Perhaps. I'm just afraid if I don't we will never…get on that road." Elphie chuckled.

"From magnanimous to mean. I think that's your biggest and fastest leap yet." Glinda said trying not to giggle.

"You said magnanimous. I was thinking more along the lines of practical."

"How practical?" Glinda grinned.

"Is drawing you a hot bath practical enough?"

"Oh how I love you." Glinda sighed.

"And I you." Elphie said then gave Glinda a nice kiss. When they parted, Elphie sent Glinda to pick out their clothes with a quip about detouring off the road and a gentle pat on her bottom.

X

"Hi Daddy." Glinda bubbled when she and Elphie came into the main room an hour and a half later.

"You look very freshened." She giggled.

"I am fresh as a daisy and ready for fun." Samion chuckled as he put his pipe in the freestanding pipe tray by the sofa and closed the book he was reading.

"Is Momsie still getting ready?" Glinda asked.

"She is. She unpacked while I bathed and now she is doing whatever it is that takes you ladies so long to get ready. After all these years, I've still never really figured it out." Samion chuckled.

"Daddy!" Glinda giggled.

"Elphie and I sort of did the same thing."

"Except that the promise of a waiting adventure hurried Glinda along." Elphie smiled.

"Speaking of which, here is a key to the suite. Our dinner reservations are at seven, cocktails at six-thirty in the Waterside Lounge." Samion said as he held out the room key. Glinda took it and put it in her purse.

"The restaurant with the pretty fountain." Glinda said with a happy bounce and wiggle.

"And a pretty little indoor river running into it." Samion smiled, grateful that his little girl still felt free to act like a little girl on occasion.

"Oh boy! How fun is that?" Glinda grinned as she tugged on Elphie's sleeve.

"It sounds very intriguing…and fun." Elphie chuckled.

"Do you have enough money in case you want a snack or see something that strikes your fancy?" Samion asked with a chuckle knowing full well that both were likely to happen and that they more than likely had enough money.

"Yes Daddy, we have enough." Glinda giggled and Elphie nodded her confirmation.

"Good. Now go and enjoy yourselves. If you need either your mother or me before we meet later all you have to do is go to the front desk and have us paged." Samion smiled.

"Oooooh, I've never had anyone paged before." Glinda said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Lyndie." Elphie said with her 'don't you dare' chuckle.

"Only if we really need to, I promise." Glinda grinned with her hand over her heart.

"Let's go say goodbye to Momsie. I'm so excited. And a little hungry." She added with a giggle and both Samion and Elphie chuckled. Glinda and Elphie poked their heads into Gwenot and Samion's room to say goodbye then kissed Samion before heading out the door.

X

"So what would you like to do first my sweet?" Elphie said softly after Glinda led her off of the elevator.

"Oh Elphie, this is so very exciting. Here we are engaged, on a family vacation. I feel so coupley." Glinda said as they walked into the busy lobby.

"As do I." Elphie smiled then turned very dark green right before placing a kiss on Glinda's cheek. Glinda sighed happily and looked at Elphie with unadulterated love in her eyes.

"So which road would you like to get on first?"

"Well, we know there is ice cream in the East atrium. Let's figure out where that is and head there." Glinda said bouncing on her heels.

"A very practical starting point. Food and adventure at the same time." Elphie chuckled.

"Have I told you lately that I really, really like you." Glinda grinned.

"Something like that came up when we were on the balcony of my room. But it is always nice to hear." Elphie smiled.

"Shall we?" Elphie said as she offered Glinda her hand.

"We shall." Glinda giggled as she took it.

They asked a bellman to point in the direction of the East atrium then started off in that direction. They walked slowly, taking in everything. They paused to admire the variety artwork that was on the walls, made note of the signs that pointed out where various shops were inside as well as what outdoor activities were outside doors that they passed. Glinda returned friendly smiles and nods, smiled broadly at the few disdainful looks and bounced in time to the music that was playing. Elphie focused on the hand she was holding and her love's delight in everything going on. She knew that at least one of the couples they passed was Munchkin, by the deferential nature of the nod directed towards her. But she did not let it bother her. The sound of Glinda's 'have a nice day' as they returned the smiles and nods was really all that mattered.

X

They did not need the large sign that said 'Welcome to the East Atrium' to alert them to the fact that they had arrived there. As they walked in Glinda commented that it looked like an indoor park. There were tress and plants everywhere, comfortable sitting areas with various types of outdoor furniture and the promised ice cream stand along with other snack stands. What captured both Glinda and Elphie the most was the tall domed ceiling made of glass panes.

"Can you imagine being in here when it is snowing outside? That would be incredibly beautiful." Glinda said looking up as she walked.

"Yes it would be. Watching it rain would be too." Elphie said as she steered her distracted love in the direction of the ice cream stand.

"That would be nice too." Glinda said with a grin.

While they were standing in line for ice cream, Glinda excitedly pointed out things that she wanted to try to sketch, even if it was just from memory. When they reached the counter some of Glinda's bubbles deflated a bit when she discovered that they only served chocolate or vanilla ice cream, but it did not last long. She let out a happy little squeal that made the people standing around them chuckle when she was told that there were all sorts of items available to mix in. Glinda chose pieces of caramel and some coconut to mix in with her chocolate. After a giggled 'be adventurous Elphie', Elphie selected bits of fresh peaches to be mixed in with her vanilla. As the attendants mixed the freshly churned ice cream with their chosen ingredients on a cold marble slab, Glinda watched, barely containing her wiggles of excitement. She was so caught up in the show they put on that she applauded when they were done.

"That was very good." Glinda smiled broadly as she took the two cups of ice cream while Elphie took out their money pouch to pay for them

"Thank you Miss. Enjoy your ice cream." The girl smiled.

"Oh we will." Glinda said as she moved away from the mixing counter.

"Give them a big tip Elphie." Glinda whispered as they moved to the next counter to pay. Elphie smiled and nodded then put a generous tip into the jar after she paid.

"This is very good Lyndie." Elphie said after trying a bite of her treat.

"Thank you for nudging me, literally into getting something mixed in." She added with a chuckle, referring to the gentle elbow to her ribs that had accompanied Glinda's encouragements.

"You're welcome." Glinda smiled then took a bite of Elphie's ice cream with her spoon.

"Oh that is good. Here try this." She grinned holding out a little wooden spoonful of hers after sampling Elphie's.

"It's not too bad." Elphie said diplomatically.

"I know chocolate isn't your favorite, but thank you for trying my Triple C Delight." Glinda giggled.

"Let me guess, Triple C stands for caramel, cocoanut and chocolate." Elphie smiled as she guided Glinda to a small table near the glass wall.

"That worked out nicely didn't it. They all begin with 'c'." Glinda smiled.

"Elphie, let's not waste time sitting, let's walk around the atrium while we enjoy our treats."

"As you wish my sweet." Elphie replied with a chuckle.

As they walked around the atrium, eating their ice cream, Elphie pointed out some of the more interesting plants that they came across. Glinda asked lots of questions because this was one of the few things that Elphie chattered happily about and Glinda loved it. They also looked out the windows at the large patio illuminated by torches and little twinkling lights. Glinda tried to guess what lay beyond what they could see and Elphie said that they could take a long walk while they were here, to see if she was correct.

When they were finished with their ice cream Glinda took Elphie's hand again and they left the East Atrium to continue their adventure. Near the hallway that led to what a sign said was the 'Events' section of the resort Glinda saw a floral cart. With a knowing smile, Elphie led her there.

"Elphie these are silk flowers. Aren't they exquisite?" Glinda said in admiration as she looked at the wide variety of flowers that were there

"Made from the finest Quoxian silk." The vendor said proudly.

"They are lovely." Elphie smiled.

"Choose one that pleases you Lyndie."

"Oh, you have a blue Gillikin rose." Glinda said excitedly after looking over the offerings.

"I only make a few of these every week." The vendor said as he handed it to her, noting the engagement ring on her hand as she took it.

"Look at this detail and the delicate white edges on the petals. It looks so real." Glinda said.

"We'll take that one please." Elphie smiled and Glinda wiggled happily.

"Thank you Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"Those are the smiles of young love if I've ever seen them. And I'm never wrong about these things." The vendor said with a merry twinkle in his eye as he put a bow on the stem of the flower.

"We're engaged." Glinda bubbled after catching Elphie's eye to let her know that it was all right. Elphie was taken aback by the comment, but trusted that Glinda knew what she was doing. She also knew that this was all just a part of being an open couple and she wanted to be that.

"Well congratulations." The vendor beamed as he reached for another flower.

"In that case, the flower that your fiancée bought for you needs its mate." He handed Elphie a white Gillikin rose with blue around the edge of the petals.

"Oh this is beautiful too and perfect." Glinda said happily.

"It is. Thank you sir." Elphie said shyly, blushing deeply as she tried to hand him some more money.

"Consider it an engagement gift Misses." The man smiled, declining the money.

"And enjoy your stay here at the resort."

Elphie looked at Glinda, who nodded slightly.

"We will. Thank you again." Elphie said and Glinda beamed.

The vendor smiled at them, nodded then turned his attention to some other customers.

"Elphie, I am so proud of you. And so very much in love with you." Glinda said as they walked away.

"Well I can't say that wasn't a little disconcerting, but I can only assume that things like this happen from time to time when you are a young couple in love." Elphie smiled and Glinda nearly bubbled away.

"Oh they do, they do! Dani told me that once, a waiter at a restaurant that they had never been to before brought them a free special dessert because they looked like such a cute couple." Glinda bounced.

"This is a wonderful adventure."

"Here. Your flower needs its mate." Elphie said softly. She took Glinda's flower, untied the ribbon then put the two flowers together, retied the bow and gave Glinda a very soft and rather chaste kiss before handing them back to her.

"I love you Lyndie."

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda sniffled happily.

X

The event's section was a series of hallways with meeting room, parlors and even an auditorium. Glinda peeked into rooms that did not have a card outside stating what event was taking place. She even peeked into one that did, apologizing profusely for interrupting the Mokilif Garden Society's monthly meeting.

When she found and empty parlor type room, she looked at Elphie mischievously, pulled her inside and closed the door.

"Lyndie, we can't be in here. What if someone comes in?" Elphie said.

"We'll apologize and leave. The garden club didn't seem to mind much. And did you see those hats?" Glinda giggled.

"I just want to kiss you. Need to kiss you. It's either in here or out there where the Quoxian Historical Society is. And you've made enough history already."

"Not Quox history." Elphie responded with a slight smile.

"Fine with me." Glinda grinned as she took Elphie's hand and opened the door.

"You are truly incorrigible. And impossible." Elphie chuckled shaking her head as she pulled Glinda back in before she closed the door. She looked into Glinda's eyes for a beat then kissed her full on, with everything she had.

"Needs and wants met?" Elphie asked when they parted.

"Oz yes." Glinda sighed.

"And you were just a few beats away from creating more." She added with a giggle.

"I'm a chemist. Good timing is essential." Elphie chuckled.

"I love chemistry." Glinda grinned as she wiped the corner of Elphie's mouth with her thumb then gave her another kiss.

"We really should continue our adventure. So much fun to be had, so little time to have it, remember?" Elphie said.

"This is fun." Glinda giggled.

"And you can't tell me that making out in here would not be adventurous. But you're right."

"Good. Because I'm not ready for that much adventure." Elphie smiled.

X

They found the auditorium where the arts and crafts show was going to be held and watched people set up their booths for a time before moving on. They just walked and talked until they saw a sign that said 'Family Area' and headed in that direction. They found more parlors, a playroom, a small library and a games room. The explored the library for a bit then went into the games room. Glinda thought coming here to play a game with her parents would be fun. At the other end of the family area was another play area that led to a patio that surrounded a large swimming pool, which was not open yet.

"Elphie look." Glinda said pointing to what looked to be a small river that ran inside the building from the pool area.

"I'll bet that's the little river that leads to the fountain. Let's follow it!" Glinda said excitedly.

"All right. This really is very intriguing. I've never seen anything like it." Elphie said.

The little river was only a foot or so deep, but was made to look like a real creek, with rocks, foliage and even sand, grass and dirt. They didn't have to go very far until they were in what Glinda was sure was the spa. The river formed a pond that had fish in it and Glinda was having a wonderful time looking at them when Elphie pointed out the time. Glinda was disappointed that she couldn't window shop at the boutiques that were in the area, but knew she'd be able to return. After a giggled goodbye to the fish, they continued to follow the river as it curved around away from the spa. Around the corner, they saw the fountain, which on closer inspection was actually more like a small indoor waterfall.

"This place is amazing!" Glinda bubbled as they made there way to the area where the piano was.

"It really is." Elphie agreed.

"You need to be here for awhile just to take it all in."

"There's Momsie and Popsicle." Glinda said as she tugged on Elphie's hand.

"I can't wait to tell them everything.

"And I can't wait to hear you tell them." Elphie chuckled.

X

Dinner was a leisurely, casual and fun-filled affair. Their table was close to the little waterfall, but as Glinda commented, not too close. Glinda told them all about their afternoon's explorations in her special excited way, with Elphie providing clarifying comments when needed. Glinda was so bubbly that she wasn't even aware that she told them about the silk flowers several times, each time with a different emphasis. Gwenot and Samion asked how Glinda had fared empathicly and were pleased that she was able to block and filter the emotions strangers around her with no trouble. They were also pleased that Elphie was not overly bothered by the attention paid to them as a couple. As they talked about the resort in general and everything there was to do, Glinda thought it was adorable that her parents spent most of the afternoon sitting out on the veranda, just relaxing and talking.

Instead of staying in the lounge to listen to music after dinner, Glinda suggested that they go to games room. Samion arranged for it and they had their dessert and coffee while they played some games as a family. They were in the middle of a spirited game of dominoes when Glinda yawned, signaling the end of playtime.

After happy goodnight hugs and kisses, Samion told Glinda and Elphie that appropriate drinks for nightcaps were in Glinda's room, which led to another round of hugs and kisses. Once they were ready for bed, Elphie poured herself some nectar and Glinda some Munchkinberry juice. They settled in on the sofa to snuggle and talk, but Glinda did not last long. She was only halfway through her nightcap when Elphie tucked her into bed.

"I love you Elphie. I'm glad that you had fun today." Glinda said sleepily as Elphie was leaving to go to her room.

"I love you too Lyndie and I did, very much." Elphie said.

"More tomorrow." Glinda said.

"Lots more. Goodnight my precious girl."

"Night my love."

Elphie watched Glinda turn on her side, and waited until she heard her soft snore before she turned off the light.

X

The next morning was very relaxed. When everyone was finally up and about they had breakfast together in the suite then went down to the arts and crafts show. Gwenot said that it lasted all weekend so there was no hurry to explore everything at once. They walked around the crowded room looking at all the different handicrafts. They broke into different pair combinations frequently to explore things of specific interest. When Glinda and her mother were together, they talked about the boutiques and the spa. When Samion and Elphie were together, they talked about the auction. Gwenot and Elphie mainly talked about Glinda, while Glinda and her father mainly discussed Elphie.

It was so crowded that they took many breaks from browsing to get a drink or snack and give Glinda a chance to even out a little. When lunchtime rolled around, they decided to do something else in the afternoon. Since the spa and the auction were both scheduled for the next day, Samion suggested they walk to the lake together, have lunch in one of the cafés there then make their way back on their own. Glinda loved that idea and went with her father to get sweaters and Elphie's umbrella.

X

The walk to the lake was sidetracked by a game of croquette that Gwenot and Samion won. By the time they made it to the café, Glinda was famished. They talked about what they wanted to see the next morning at the arts and crafts show, looking at the map of vendors to help them plan. After lunch, before the two couples went their separate ways, Gwenot reminded the girls of their dinner reservations in one of the formal dining rooms and that they needed to be back in time to get ready. Samion pointed out a trail that led through the orchards and led back to the main building.

Glinda and Elphie strolled hand in hand along the path, watching people pick fruit from the trees, admiring the scenery and stealing kisses behind trees whenever Glinda pulled them behind one. They stopped to sit on a bench for a bit and even joined some people that were picking cherries. They laughed a lot, talked a lot and spent some quiet time just being together. The weather was mild, the sun was shining and Glinda declared it a perfect afternoon. Even though they were out there for hours, the time went by too quickly and before they knew it, they were saying hello to Gwenot and Samion before going to get ready for dinner.

X

"My darlings, you look beautiful." Samion said when Glinda and Elphie came out all dressed up in cocktail dresses.

"Thank you Daddy, you look dashing as well. Is that a new dress Momsie?" Glinda grinned.

"It is, I bought it for the Cultural Committee fund raiser last month." Gwenot replied.

"It is very pretty." Elphie said.

"Thank you darling." Gwenot smiled.

"Are we ready to go down for cocktails?" Samion asked.

"We are." Glinda smiled and Elphie nodded.

"As am I." Gwenot replied.

"Then off we go. Elphaba, I sent down some cider for you to have with your dinner and some nectar if you'd like an aperitif."

"Thank you Samion. I appreciate that." Elphie said sincerely.

"My pleasure as always." Samion smiled and offered Gwenot his arm.

They rode down together in a regular elevator and made their way to The Lamppost Grill. The name was casual, but the atmosphere was not. Waiters in formal uniforms from a different era brought them drinks that they sipped while they admired the antiques that were on display in the lounge. The décor of the dining room reflected that era as well. It was understated elegance and Glinda loved it. They ordered appetizers and listened to the ensemble that was playing, talking quietly about the style of the furniture, chandeliers and other things in the dining room.

Elphie had been fascinated by some writing implements that were on display in the lounge and was comparing them to other similar antique items that she had seen in books when she suddenly stopped talking.

"Elphie, what is it?" Glinda asked quietly, but Elphie couldn't answer. She was holding her breath and her eyes were fixed on a couple walking to a table. Glinda could feel Elphie's panic rising and knew it had to do with that couple.

"I can't." Elphie stammered as she got up out of her chair.

"Okay Elphie, just breathe sweetheart." Glinda said as she got up and took her hand. She noticed the man walking towards them. Elphie saw it as well, and Glinda felt her panic worsen.

"The Ladies Lounge is behind you darling. Take her there." Gwenot said calmly as Elphie started to tremble and twitch.


	68. Chapter 68

Glinda placed one hand on Elphie's back and took her arm gently in her other then carefully and slowly guided her back to the Ladies Lounge, grateful that it was not very far. Elphie wasn't in the midst of a full-blown panic attack, but she was on the edge. Glinda spoke to her softly and reassuringly as they walked, hoping that would help soothe her trembling and calm her erratic breathing.

"Goodness dear, is everything all right?" A woman asked Glinda when she saw Elphie enter the lounge.

"Your friend does not look well."

"Should we summon assistance?" Another woman asked as Elphie all but fled to another part of the room.

"We do not require assistance, everything is all right." Glinda said with a smile.

"But thank you for your concern." She added sincerely then glanced over to Elphie.

"If you'll excuse me please."

"Of course dear." One of the women nodded and Glinda hurried over to Elphie.

As the two women finished their primping Glinda stood beside Elphie in an out of the way corner, with her hand lightly resting on her arm. Elphie was no longer trembling, but her hands were twitching and her breathing was still uneven. Glinda could feel a mishmash of fear, anger, confusion and other emotions coming from her love. She was struggling, but not panicking.

"We are alone now my love, it's all right." Glinda said softly after the women left.

"Breathe easy Elphie. You are safe, very safe." She added as she locked her eyes onto Elphie's. After a few long beats, Elphie nodded and Glinda caressed her cheek for a bit until someone came in.

"Let's sit down over here sweetheart, okay?" Glinda asked even as she led Elphie to a padded bench.

They sat down facing away from the door and Glinda discreetly stroked Elphie's hand, knowing not to push her to talk until she was ready.

"That man was the doctor in Nest Hardings when I was young. The woman is his wife, she is a nurse and a midwife." Elphie whispered five or so minutes later then was quiet again. With the sounds friendly chatter and laughing playing out in the background Glinda remembered the brief conversation that had taken place before Elphie's eye doctor's appointment over summer intersession.

"_Promise me something."_

"_Anything my love." _

"_No restraints." _

Glinda remembered how Elphie touched a place on her bare thigh as she made that hesitant request and kissing a faint scar on her upper arm after she vented to her mother. Her stomach knotted at the thought of being in the same place as the monster that had hurt her Elphie. Glinda focused on Elphie's settling emotions to help try to pacify her own tumultuous ones and it was working, but she was still very relieved when she felt a calming presence approach.

"Elphie, Momsie's here." Glinda said quietly after she turned around and saw her mother smiling reassuringly. Gwenot walked around the bench and into Elphie's line of sight.

"I am better now." Elphie said quietly as Gwenot sat down on the other side of her.

"I am relieved to hear that." Gwenot said.

"Elphaba darling, that man you saw, saw you too. He came over to the table and introduced himself as Dr. Brizo Mokji. He said that he knew you when you were young."

"He did." Elphie said and Glinda could feel anger becoming more pronounced.

"He was the doctor my parents called in to…fix my skin color problem." She said bitterly and Glinda had to fight back tears at the things her love was feeling.

"Samion informed him that you were on a break from school for spring recess, but gave him no other information about you. I came here after he rejoined his own table. We will make arrangements to have dinner in another restaurant, or in our suite." Gwenot said.

"No." Elphie said quietly after a few long beats.

"Elphie?" Glinda said, confused and curious.

"No. I…I." Elphie stammered as her emotions started to churn again.

"Shhh my love. It's okay, take your time." Glinda soothed as she started to caress the back of Elphie's hand again. Elphie took a deep breath let it out slowly then continued hesitantly. Her hands had started to twitch slightly and it was apparent that being calm was an effort.

"I am…I am on vacation. With my family. My very first vacation." Elphie said then took another deep breath as she stood up and paced a few steps.

"I will be damned if I'm going to let something that happened in another lifetime ruin that."

"That's my girl!" Glinda grinned as hopped up from the bench. She was still a little stirred up about actually seeing the person who had hurt her love, but knew that she needed to follow Elphie's lead for now.

"I apologize for my language." Elphie stammered when what she had just said registered.

"No need to apologize my darling. That was very well stated." Gwenot said as she rose from the bench.

"And I think that is a very good and a very courageous way to proceed."

"Me too sweetheart." Glinda beamed.

"I am very proud of you and fully support your decision to go forward with our plans for the evening. Samion will as well." Gwenot smiled.

"Me too." Glinda said.

"That being said, this is what I really need you to hear darling." Gwenot said then cupped Elphie's cheek.

"We will be no less proud of you if you decide that staying in that dining room is too much. You took control and made the hard decision to stay and not let your past affect your present. But you may need to make the even harder decision to leave a situation that you find threatening. We will support that decision as well. So promise me that you do what is best for you."

"Yes Elphie, please." Glinda said earnestly.

"If we stay here or if we go somewhere else, whatever we do will still be fun because we will be doing it as a family."

"I could not have said it better myself." Gwenot smiled.

"I promise. But I'm not threatened by him, not anymore anyway." Elphie said as she sat back down.

"He no longer has any power to do anything to me."

"That's right." Glinda said definitively.

"And if he even has the nerve to suggest something, you can have him thrown into the dungeon." She added with a giggle. Elphie looked at her oddly for a beat then smiled.

"That could be an option yes." Elphie chuckled lightly and so did Gwenot.

Gwenot sat and talked with Elphie and Glinda for a little while longer, mainly to reassure Elphie that she did nothing inappropriate by leaving the table as she did. Since she could sense that the crisis had passed and Elphie was holding her own, she decided to leave the girls to talk on their own.

"Things seem under control here my darlings so I am going to go back out to the dining room and leave you to even out a bit." Gwenot smiled.

"I'll try not to take too long. " Elphie said.

"You take all the time you need Elphaba, we are in no hurry at all." Gwenot smiled then kissed Elphie's forehead before getting up from the bench.

"We are on vacation and relaxing after all." She added with a chuckle then kissed Glinda's forehead.

"I will be at our table sipping a cocktail, enjoying the atmosphere and wonderful music with your father."

"I love my mom." Glinda smiled after Gwenot left.

"I love your mother too." Elphie said then was pensive for a few beats.

"Lyndie, I'm not sure why I reacted the way I did to seeing him and it bothers me that I don't know why and that I reacted at all. But I didn't give into the panic and I know that is a big thing. I understand that I need to talk this through, I honestly do and I know that you do too. I know that this upset you. We will talk, together and with Chaxi. We will work it through I promise. I want to and I need to, but not now. I have worked with Chaxi enough to know that things take time to process through and that it is okay to separate issues and put them away until it is safe to deal with them as long as I don't suppress them outright. I'm not suppressing this."

"My wonderful girl. I am in such awe of you. Yes, this did upset me and yes, I do need to talk about it. But I agree, not now. I love you so much Elphie." Glinda replied with a sniffle.

"And I you my precious girl. Tell me what you need to put this away for a little while so we can enjoy the rest of our vacation." Elphie asked.

"I will if you will." Glinda grinned.

"Deal." Elphie said with a little chuckle.

They talked for fifteen minutes or so, then Glinda took Elphie's hand and led her to one of the private stalls. She made a big show of looking around before pulling her in, barely able to contain her giggles. After several very thorough kisses, she made an even bigger show of checking and waiting until they were alone before leading Elphie back out, this time not even trying to contain her giggles.

X

Even though Elphie was a little quieter than she might have been, dinner was still a very fun affair. The food was excellent and the music upbeat and lively. Gwenot and Samion told them some carefully edited stories about when they were engaged. They provided Glinda no end of amusement and even made Elphie chuckle on occasion. They also talked about how Glinda and Elphie were finding time for fun at Shiz, their friends and a little more about the engagement party. More than once Gwenot had to stop Samion from tapping out the beat to a song with his fingers. Once, Glinda was very pleased that Elphie was unconsciously doing it too.

After lingering over dinner, they decided to go for a walk together and have dessert, coffee and or drinks somewhere else. Elphie was pleased and a bit surprised that the doctor did not try to approach the table again and wondered what Samion told him. Unfortunately, as they were walking out, whatever kept him away no longer seemed to be valid. As he approached Elphie, Samion made a move to intercept.

"No Samion. It's all right." Elphie said quietly and with more courage than she actually felt.

"Elphaba, Your Excellency." The doctor said with a smile as he gave Elphie a little deferential bow.

"I admit I was surprised to see you all the way up here in Quox. But it was a pleasant one."

"Dr. Mokji." Elphie responded formally, nodding her head.

"How nice that you remember me. I must admit that I am very pleased that your coloring abnormalities did not end up being an indicator of other underlying deficiencies. From all accounts you are doing quite well for yourself." The doctor smiled.

"I am." Elphie said.

"It is a shame though, that my efforts to fix that coloring of yours didn't pan out. But you are no worse for wear, so no harm done." Dr. Mokji said with a little chuckle. Inside Elphie was seething and both Glinda and Gwenot knew it. But outwardly, she wore a mask of formality.

"Doctor. I am studying Chemistry at Shiz, Medicinal Chemistry to be exact, on an accelerated doctorial track. I spend a great deal of time in a graduate level laboratory, learning how to properly conduct experiments. One of the things that my instructors and advisors stress is research ethics. When I actually start the Ethics course work, I am positive that I will confirm something that I have suspected for a long time." Elphie said with conviction.

"And what would that be." The doctor said with an indulgent smile.

"I will confirm that the experiments you conducted on me when I was a child were unethical, in the worst possible way." Elphie said seriously and with no animosity. Glinda had to keep from cheering out loud and the doctor was too stunned to speak.

"And I am sure they will provide me with excellent examples for a research paper on unethical human experimentation practices. So maybe all your hard work will not go to waste after all." Elphie added with a slight, cryptic smile and the doctor's face fell.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay Dr. Mokji. I know I intend to."

Elphie nodded at the doctor then took Glinda's hand and confidently walked away feeling a great sense of relief.

X

As soon as they entered the main lobby Samion herded his family to a nearby, semi-private sitting area. Glinda had barely stepped foot into the little nook when the bubbles that she had barely been containing exploded and she threw her arms around Elphie's neck.

"Elphie! That was magnificent." Glinda squealed with delight as she hugged Elphie hard then took her hands and danced a few steps with her.

"Elphaba, that was very impressive." Samion said sincerely.

"I agree darling." Gwenot said.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. That's my girl." Glinda said triumphantly then kissed Elphie's cheek before hugging her again.

"She's best with little lead time." She announced with a giggle after she released Elphie.

"That has proven to be the case." Elphie smiled, still processing what had happened as Glinda tried to dance with her again.

"Are you all right my darling?" Gwenot asked.

"I am. I surprised myself a little, but expressing what I thought felt good. And it gave me some perspective."

"It gave him some too I think. He was quite taken aback." Glinda said with satisfaction.

"Lyndie were you snooping?" Elphie asked with a slight smile.

"No, not really…well, maybe a little." Glinda replied with no contriteness.

"Galinda, you know better than that." Gwenot said more as a statement of fact than an admonishment.

"I wasn't trying to but he was coming through loud and clear. I didn't snoop so much as I just didn't actively block him. I know that I should have at least tried to, but I can't be sorry that I didn't. He deserved to feel off balance and Elphie deserved to know that what she said made a dent in his condescension." Glinda said a little defensively.

"And I sort of wanted to make sure…"

"That he wasn't going to hurt me again." Elphie finished for her when she realized what the likely scenario was.

"I know it was irrational." Glinda said.

"Perhaps, but I understand Lyndie. We'll put this on the list of things to discuss with Chaxi." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a hug.

"I do know better than to tune in on someone on purpose Momsie and I didn't. But this just touched a nerve. Things like this that affect Elphie are still very difficult for me." Glinda said to her mother.

"We dealt with a somewhat similar issue about protecting me from being hurt not too long ago." Elphie explained.

"We argued and fussed and Chaxi helped us sort it out. It's a sensitive issue for me…for us." Glinda clarified.

"I owe you an apology my Galinda." Gwenot said sincerely.

"I did not mean to imply that you were misusing your powers. The situation was obviously far more complex than I realized. I should have let it play out between you and Elphaba. Please forgive me for intruding." Gwenot said.

"There is nothing to forgive Mama. You could never intrude." Glinda sniffled as she went into her mother's arms.

"I appreciate that thought darling. But even so, I will endeavor to monitor my responses in these types of situations more carefully." Gwenot said after she gave Glinda a hug.

"Me too." Glinda grinned.

"I will as well." Elphie smiled.

"All though in my defense, asking if she was snooping was reasonable in this instance."

"She's right, it was." Glinda chuckled.

"Is this something that we should discuss together in a more private setting?" Samion asked.

"It's your call girls. We can go to our suite and talk if you need to." Gwenot said, presenting the option, but knowing it would be declined.

"I'm good. Elphie and I know we have to talk about this and we will. Just not now."

"I am all right. I feel very settled actually. But Glinda is right, we do plan on discussing this whole thing, both together and with Chaxi." Elphie said.

"Besides, I think we were promised a family walk and dessert." She added with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"That we were." Gwenot agreed as Glinda bounced happily in her chair.

"All right then. Shall we?" Samion said as he rose then offered his hand to Gwenot.

"We shall." Elphie chuckled as she did the same for Glinda, who nearly bubbled away.

X

"I can't believe that it is after one in the morning." Glinda said happily, but sleepily as they walked down the hallway to the suite.

"I had so much fun." She giggled.

"As did I. That ensemble that was playing in the Grove Club was wonderful. The songs reminded me of things I've heard Xafin play. Very lively and as Glinda said, catchy." Elphie chuckled.

"That was very innovative stuff. And a bit more daring than similar tunes they play at the Emerald Café." Samion said as he opened the door.

"Thank you again Elphie for trying to dance. That was fun too." Glinda grinned.

"Using the alternative definition of fun, perhaps." Elphie chuckled as Glinda tried to get her to kick and shimmy.

"Would you girls care to join us for a nightcap before you retire to your rooms?" Gwenot chuckled.

"Yes please. She can't dance like this with a drink in her hand." Elphie said.

"That's what you think Miss Smartieskirts, but I'll stop. It was just so much fun." Glinda giggled.

"Shall I make you a martini Galindadoodle?" Samion laughed as he prepared a warm buttered rum for Gwenot.

"That's not even funny Daddy." Glinda said as she sat on the sofa with Elphie.

"Don't tease her Sami. I think she has suffered enough." Gwenot smiled and Elphie chuckled.

"I appreciate you indulging me by buying me one. I just don't remember them being that bad. They were good on girls night out." Glinda said with a little frown.

"I did try to warn you little one. Martinis do not go with triple chocolate cake."

"It was really bitter. Yuck." Glinda said and made a face.

"I'll stick with Munchkinberry juice in a nice crystal wine glass."

"A glass of pseudo wine for my daughter it is." Samion chuckled as he handed Elphie a sherry glass of apricot nectar.

"Thank you Samion." Elphie smiled.

"They did have some good desserts there. I enjoy the crème brulee at Ilono's but this was more unique. Who knew that bay laurel leaves could be used in desserts." Elphie said.

"I'll bet Trezia knows. Thank you Daddy." Glinda said as Samion handed her an elegant glass with juice in it.

"And the look on our waiter's face when you asked him if your custard had Lau…whatever the science name is in it, was priceless." She laughed.

"Laurus nobilis. And I apologized to him." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you Sami dear." Gwenot said as took the glass demitasse cup set into a metal frame from her husband.

"I have been looking forward to a warm buttered rum since I saw that one could be prepared here."

Samion poured himself a cognac then sat in the chair beside Gwenot's. As they sipped their drinks, they talked about the things they saw as they had walked the long way to the club and about how many people were there, even very late. They talked about the spa, auction and dance contest the next day then decided that it was time to call it a night. After long, loving goodnight hugs, Elphie led a very sleepy, but wound up Glinda to her room with Samion calling out 'good luck' after them.

"Elphie, I know you don't want to talk about it. But I am very, very proud of you." Glinda said after they were in nightdresses and ready to get into bed. Elphie agreed to snuggle with Glinda until she fell asleep but not to stay in her bed. Glinda agreed only if Elphie promised to wake her if need be, which Elphie promised.

"You were wonderful tonight, really."

"Thank you Lyndie. Do you think you are awake enough for a very nice goodnight kiss?" Elphie smiled as she leaned over Glinda and stroked her cheek.

"I always have enough awake in me for that." Glinda giggled then sighed as Elphie brushed her lips against her cheek.

Elphie kissed slowly across Glinda's cheek to her lips, caressing with her finger as she went. When their lips touched, Glinda sighed again as she felt the softness and the gentle pressure. After many light and unhurried kisses, Elphie felt Glinda's lips part and took that as permission to deepen the kiss, which she did in small, but ardent increments.

"I love you Lyndie, very much." Elphie whispered when they finally parted.

"I love you too Elphie, more and more every day." Glinda responded then started another kiss.

Several deep and explorative kisses later Glinda snuggled against Elphie and was soon snoring softly as Elphie stroked her hair and tried to think of a real reason why she needed to leave her bed.

X

"Well good morning Elphaba." Samion said as he rose to greet Elphie as she came out of her room.

"Good morning Samion." Elphie smiled as she accepted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not even going to ask about my daughter." He chuckled.

"It may be relatively late for us, but it's still early for her."

"True." Elphie smiled.

"Would you like to join me for coffee? Gwenot should be out soon." Samion said.

"I'd love to." Elphie smiled as she went to the sitting area with Samion. She warmed his coffee for him then poured herself some before sitting down.

"May I ask you a question?" Elphie asked when she was settled.

"Always. What can I do for you darling?" Samion asked as he lit his pipe.

"I've been wondering, for a while actually, why you always ask Glinda and me if we have enough money when we go out? You have even done it here. You keep track of my accounts when I'm home, so you have to know that we always have enough. I don't mind that you ask, I'm just a little confused." Elphie said and Samion chuckled.

"Let me answer that question with a little story." He smiled.

"All right." Elphie smiled in return.

"The very first time that Gwenot and I went out on a formal, proper date. I went to her house to pick her up. We had been out with a group of people several times, but never just us. I was a nervous wreck but determined to finally make a good impression on her father. Before we left, I overheard him giving Gwen some money, but not why he did. I took offense because I assumed that he thought that I was some sort of a lout who wouldn't pay for what we did." Samion said, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Understandable. But I don't feel like that." Elphie said quickly.

"Oh I know darling. Allow me to continue." Samion said and Elphie nodded.

"Needless to say I went out of my way to not only pay, but to do extra things and leave big tips. I found out later that Gwen thought I was being a showoff. But that's another story. Anyway, the next time I went over there I heard him ask her if she had enough money and give her some the time after that, even though I thought that I was proving myself to be a capable provider. Finally, I got up enough nerve to ask her why. And she chuckled. I was crushed." Samion said.

"That doesn't seem very nice." Elphie said.

"She wasn't really laughing at me, just at the situation. She told me that she was used to her father giving her money before she went out on a date because she had been doing it for years and assured me that it had nothing to do with me." Samion chuckled.

"Good morning Elphaba." Gwenot said as she breezed into the main room.

"Good morning Gwenot. May I pour you some coffee?" Elphie asked after giving Gwenot a light hug.

"I'll get it darling, but thank you. What has you so amused Sami?" Gwenot smiled.

"Young Elphaba here inquired as to why I always ask if she and Glinda have enough money when they go out." Samion said.

"Ah, I see. I hope you are giving her the short, edited version." Gwenot smiled.

"No foul language involved." Samion said with a twinkle in his eye.

"He told me it wasn't because of him, that your father had been doing it for years before that." Elphie said.

"Since my second date when I was sixteen." Gwenot said.

"Please Gwen, continue for me." Samion smiled.

"All right. On my first date, the boy I was with encountered someone that he had not seen in awhile and basically left me stranded in town by myself." Gwenot said.

"How awful." Elphie said.

"I'll say, at the risk of severe understatement, that my father was less than pleased."

"I heard the boy had to change schools." Samion chuckled.

"Samion really, he did not have to." Gwenot said with a smile.

"Elphaba, you need to understand that my father was quite liberal in most ways, but not in how men should treat women. But even though he was quite old fashioned in that regard, he still wanted Greda and me to be independent thinkers and confident, strong individuals, like my mother. So, when this happened, I sent word to him to come and get me, which he did. The next time I went out, he pulled me aside and gave me some money. He said that he always wanted me to have some so that I would not be dependant on my date and could pay for something or even get a carriage home on my own if the need arose. And he did that every time Greda and I went out." Gwenot explained.

"It didn't set very well with Robil either, I discovered." Samion said.

"But once Gwenot explained to me why he was giving her money, I developed a whole new respect for him. I thought it was a wonderful way to protect your daughter and vowed that if I had one, I'd do the same." Samion said.

"And he did. Even on her first sleepover away from home, he put some money in her little purse and told her it was just in case. It took me two hours to try to explain just in case of what." Gwenot chuckled.

"I was a little more specific after that." Samion laughed.

"I hope that answered your question."

"It did, very well in fact. Thank you." Elphie smiled.

"It also explains why Glinda always either gives me a money pouch or asks me if I have enough money when we will be going out somewhere apart." She added with a chuckle.

They talked about a variety of different things until Glinda emerged from her room, all bubbles and smiles, sometime later. By the time, she was dressed and ready to go it was brunch time. They went down together and enjoyed a sumptuous buffet and their time together until it was time for Elphie and Samion to go to the auction preview. Glinda wanted to go too, but Gwenot said that they really didn't have time before their spa appointments. She was disappointed but understood. Elphie made it better by accompanying her back up to their suite and giving her several kisses that left her weak in the knees.

X

"Samion, I didn't know they had clothing at auctions." Elphie said when she saw some items on dressmaker's dummies as they browsed through the items to be auctioned.

"Oh you never know what you might find at an auction. This happens to be a charity auction. Many times, celebrities or other notables will donate things to these kinds of auctions because it helps raise more money." Samion explained.

"Really?" Elphie said with surprise.

"Oh yes. People love to bid on things that were owned by their favorite actor, actress, singer or even politician. Look here. Here is a script for a play signed by the cast. This will get a lot of bids." Samion said.

"So these knickknacks, books, paintings and even outfits will bring in more money because they were owned by someone notable." Elphie said.

"That's the way it works. I bet if you signed one of your books and donated it to a charity auction in Munchkinland it would garner a hefty price." Samion chuckled.

"You're kidding." Elphie said in disbelief.

"Not at all." Samion smiled and Elphie shook her head.

"I guess that is a good way to earn money for a cause. And I can understand the books and things, but clothing?"

"It is quite common actually. Look at this suit. It says here on the card that Hedert Voliu wore it in the award winning play 'Night's Good'. This is a good find for a fan of that actor or a collector of theatre memorabilia." Samion said.

"The collector aspect makes sense. It's shame that Glinda couldn't come to browse. She would love this dress." Elphie said indicating a very elegant dark red evening gown that seemed to sparkle in the light.

"The person it belonged to wouldn't matter to her, but I know she'd love the style. Do people ever buy these things to wear?"

"I suppose they do. People buy things for all sorts of reasons." Samion said.

"It says that it was designed especially for Marda Ghuil to wear to the closing night party of the musical 'A Matter of Opinion'." Elphie read then gasped.

"Elphaba, what is it darling?" Samion said with concern.

"It says that Byjon was the designer." Elphie said quietly and Samion examined the dress.

"There is his label with his trademark. It is one of his one-of-a-kinds all right. This is a rare find. We should go see if Gwenot and Galinda can get away to come and see it before the auction." Samion said.

"I'd like to bid on it, as a surprise for Glinda." Elphie said after a few beats.

"We don't know the actress or the play, but we know him. If people bid on things for all sorts of reasons, we can bid on this because of who designed it, correct." Elphie asked, thrilled at the prospect of surprising her love with something so special.

"Correct and you probably won't be the only one bidding on this dress for that reason. I think it would be a grand surprise. But we should sit and talk strategy. Bidding for this is likely to be fast and furious, not to mention high." Samion chuckled with an excited gleam in his eye.


	69. Chapter 69

"Momsie, thank you for planning this. I am so excited." Glinda said as she and her mother walked to the resort's spa.

"You are very welcome my darling. I thought that it was about time that you and I had a real spa experience together." Gwenot smiled at her bubbly daughter.

"Going for manicures and facials is great fun, but this is so…so very adult." Glinda grinned.

"Well, you are an adult." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"Just barely. I don't think I'll really feel like one completely until I'm out of school and married." Glinda laughed.

"I'll just be a part time adult until then."

"I don't think anyone will mind that." Gwenot smiled.

"And to let you in on a little secret. I don't think your father fully felt like an adult until you were born. And even then, he didn't always act like one. I think you kept him out of as much trouble as he kept you out of." Gwenot chuckled and gave her daughter a hug before they sat down in the spa's lobby to wait for their appointment time.

"I did hear 'maybe we shouldn't tell your mother about this' quite a bit when I was young." Glinda giggled.

"Oh he always confessed, occasionally even before I found out." Gwenot smiled and Glinda giggled.

"I'm really glad that he likes spending time with Elphie and that Elphie likes doing things he enjoys, like the auctions."

"Darling, he loves spending time with Elphaba and I have no doubt that he is having a wonderful time with her today."

"I know Elphie was looking forward to it a great deal. She likes having a father to do things with and a mother to talk to, even if the whole family thing does still confuse her sometimes."

"It takes time for someone to integrate themselves in to a family that is dissimilar to their own, and time for that family to learn how to integrate them. I think that we are all doing a fine job of figuring it all out." Gwenot said.

"I think we are too. You and daddy have been wonderful with Elphie. And I know that you have…well not struggled with, but more like given careful thought as to how to make Elphie feel accepted, loved and most importantly, safe. And that it wasn't always easy." Glinda said, surprisingly sniffle free.

"And she knows it too, on some level."

Ah, my insightful adult daughter seems to be making an appearance." Gwenot smiled, stressing the word adult.

"It is true, your father and I have considered options carefully while trying to make a home for Elphaba with us. And at times it did prove to be a bit challenging. But just remember darling; you are not the only one of us that rises to meet a challenge." She added with a little chuckle.

"I know Mama. I just needed you to know that I noticed and that I don't really have words to tell you how much it means to me that you have embraced Elphie so completely and love her so much. Especially now that I know that not all families do that with their daughter's or son's loves." Glinda said this time with a few little sniffles.

"The words you just used were more than enough my daughter. All right?" Gwenot said as she pulled Glinda into a hug.

"All right. I love you Mama." Glinda smiled.

"And I love you too my darling. Now, we are being summoned for our spa time. Are you ready?"

"I am." Glinda said excitedly and went with her mother to the reception desk.

"Welcome to the Grove Spa Mrs. Upland, Miss Upland. I am Kelia, your attendant. If you will follow me please, I will take you to the changing room. Your mud baths will be ready in a few minutes." A young woman with a bright smile said.

"A mud bath, a real spa mud bath?" Glinda said excitedly.

"A real mud bath made with our own hot mineral spring water." Kelia said enthusiastically.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bubbled.

"Surprise my darling." Gwenot smiled as a bouncy Glinda gave her a quick hug then followed after their attendant.

"Part time is just fine with me for now." She said quietly as she watched her daughter skip just a little.

X

"So do you think that you are ready for this Elphaba?" Samion said, chuckling slightly at the dazed look on Elphaba's face after he told her how much the dress that Byjon had designed would likely go for.

"I…I'm not sure. I don't have that much money with me." Elphie said

"Never fear, I took the liberty of bringing bank drafts for both of us." Samion said with a smile.

"Darling listen to me. You are well able to afford whatever that dress will go for. What you need to decide is if you really want to pay it. Remember, this won't be like the other auctions you've attended."

"Collectors can be fanatical, ruthless and stubborn. I remember." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Yes they can be, but this is for charity. So, civility is probable. I was referring more to the cost of the items." Samion said.

"Oh. I do like auctions and I really want Glinda, and Gwenot to have this dress but maybe you should be the bidder. I don't want to mess it up and ruin our chances. I'm not very competitive." Elphie said quietly.

"Of course I will if that is what you want darling, but I really don't think it is. You are not competitive by nature, granted but competitiveness isn't always an asset in these situations. It can cause people to act rashly and you are anything but rash. You will not mess this up at all. Just approach it like one of your laboratory endeavors that require a specific outcome. Research, analyze then decide on a course of action and pursue it step by step, carefully and thoughtfully adjusting and adapting as needed to reach your goal. Use the same determination and confidence you have in a laboratory setting, with this. I see auctions, especially high stakes ones, basically as intellectual endeavors and those you can handle." Samion said gently, with a reassuring smile.

"You just need to decide that the dress is what you want to win then commit to the process."

"I want to win that dress. And really want to learn how to research and analyze in this context." Elphie said after a few long beats.

"Excellent!" Samion smiled figuring that it was Elphie's shyness more than anything that was holding her back.

"And you have researched in this context before. Remember the recordings you won in Wittica. We listened to the talk about them, asked questions and observed the other bidders. Research." Samion chuckled.

"You're right we did and that was very interesting." Elphie said, brightening at the thought.

"There's that gleam. That's what we need. Now are you ready to get down to some serious strategizing." Samion said with pep talk enthusiasm that made Elphie smile because it reminded her of how Glinda was at times.

"I am. What do we do first?"

"Ah, a good question. We should hang around the theatre memorabilia section to listen and observe. There are quite a few very good finds there. We can possibly figure out who has a real interest in our dress and if they have their eye on other items there as well, to help determine serious bidders." Samion said seriously but with an excited twinkle in his eye as he put his pipe away.

"Ready?"

"I think so." Elphie said as she took Samion's arm.

"No, I'm ready." She amended, knowing that her future father in law would guide her along.

"Then off we go into the fray." Samion chuckled.

X

"I thought it would be stinky, but it smells very nice in here." Glinda said as they walked into a large room with marble floors and walls.

"We use a blend of several different plant essences to hopefully help create a unique and relaxing experience." Kelia smiled.

"Follow me please."

Dressed in white robes and slippers, with their hair up in specially designed headbands, Gwenot and Glinda followed Kelia past several screened in areas that Glinda assumed were the actual mud baths.

"Here we are." Kelia smiled as she moved aside a screen to allow Glinda and Gwenot to enter.

"Wow." Glinda said excitedly when she saw the large sunken tub full of mud.

"It looks sort of like Cook's chocolate cake batter a little."

"I had the pleasure of indulging in one of these baths the last time I was here and it was even better than Cook's chocolate cake." Gwenot chuckled and so did Kelia.

"The hooks for your robes are on that wall, there is a nook with bath pillows and towels right behind the bath, and the end of the tub closest to the nook is the shallowest." Kelia said mostly for Glinda's benefit.

"I will come for you when the recommended time is over, but you may feel free to get out whenever you wish. Pull this cord and I will come to assist you. Do you have any questions or require assistance entering the tub?"

"No, we will be fine, but we will summon you if we need anything." Gwenot said with a warm smile.

"Very good Mrs. Upland." Kelia smiled then left them alone in their screened in area.

"I wasn't sure what I expected, but it wasn't this. It's pretty in here. There's plants, a nice bench and that tub reminds me of the one at Colwen Grounds, but much bigger." Glinda said as she followed her mother's lead in removing her robe.

"They do create a very pleasant atmosphere. This is one of the two person tubs. Last time I was in a smaller one." Gwenot said as she checked her hair and motioned for Glinda to do the same

"I'll go in first, and go to the far end. There is a ledge to step on. The feeling of the mud may be a little disconcerting at first, but you'll quickly get used to it." Gwenot smiled then took hold of the rail and stepped into the mud. Glinda watched in fascination as her mother gracefully entered then slowly sank into the brownish mixture.

"Ooooh this is warm and nice." Glinda grinned as she put a dainty foot into the tub to get a feel for the mixture then entered the rest of the way.

"Boy this beats the dickens out of mud pie mud." She giggled as she settled in.

"It's not gritty and there's no twigs."

"Thank goodness for that." Gwenot chuckled.

"Would you please hand me a pillow darling."

"It feels just a little tingly too." Glinda commented as she maneuvered around to get two pillows.

"Thank you. This is one of the better spa's I've been to. They have unique ways of doing things. I hear tell that there are plans to build spas based on this model in other parts of Oz." Gwenot said, as she got comfortable.

"Oh boy! I hope there will be one in Frottica or close by." Glinda grinned, as she got comfortable as well.

"Mmmmm mud feels so nice. Very soothing." Glinda said after several quite minutes of savoring the sensations of the mud.

"Like an oil bath, but thicker and browner." She added with a giggle.

"It is very good for your skin as well. The facials are done with a similar mixture." Gwenot replied.

"Momsie, you said that you were in a tub for one last time. Didn't Daddy want to join you?" Glinda asked as she wiggled her toes and fingers under the mud.

"He has had a mud bath with me before, but it is not really his cup of tea. Had I asked him, I'm sure he would have had one with me, but your father and I are very comfortable engaging in a separate activity even on romantic get away weekends. I scheduled my spa time during his auction." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm getting used to doing some fun things without Elphie, but it was hard at first. Even if she could do this, physically speaking, it wouldn't be her cup of tea either. Actually she would hate it." Glinda chuckled.

"It's good for couples have a few interests that they can pursue separately and be comfortable doing so." Gwenot said.

"And they need to agree to it as well. Once Hyrut made plans to do something and didn't include Loma because he knew Loma had no interest in it. Loma was fit to be tied, to put it mildly because she said they didn't have enough time together the way it was. We had a GABS meeting so that she could vent." Glinda said.

"Mutual agreement is indeed important. What is a GABS meeting?" Gwenot asked.

"Oh." Glinda giggled.

"Girls Abandoned By Scientists. It's our two-person club. Loma came up with the name. It's so we can officially complain to one another when our respective scientists spend too much time in the lab."

"That sounds very useful. Hyrut is going to become a doctor, correct?"

"Yep. And he's very dedicated." Glinda chuckled enjoying talking casually about her life with her mother, as much as she was enjoying her first mud bath.

X

"You've done very well so far." Samion said as he handed Elphie a glass of milk during a break in the auction.

"Thank you. I'm glad you suggested that I bid on those books and that little horse statue for Glinda, I think that helped." Elphie replied then took a sip of her milk.

"I'm glad I won those figurines for Gwen. It does help get the juices flowing." Samion chuckled and Elphie looked at him curiously.

"In your case it helped you to settle down and find your rhythm." He added in response to her confused look.

"Oh. Well it did do that a little." Elphie smiled.

"In my case it heightened the excitement for the upcoming main event."

"I think it did that for me a little bit too." Elphie said shyly.

"Well good, good." Samion smiled.

"There's the bell. Shall we?"

Elphie put her glass down on a little side table near where they had been standing and took Samion's arm. Their seats were in the back, near the door. She discovered that Samion had saved that place early on as a strategic move to make observation easier. But he did acknowledge that he also did it for her, so she wouldn't be surrounded by strangers.

As Elphie watched people filter into the large room and take their seats, she thought about all the things that Samion had told her. The main thing was the timing of her first bid, letting the casual bidders reach their limits and drop out before joining in. She was glad that the articles of clothing were the last things on the block so she would have a chance to observe how the bidding would go. Elphie really wanted to win this and ready to bid as high as she needed to, but she was glad that Samion was there to take over if she lost her nerve.

The second part of the auction started with some autographed artwork and Elphie knew right off the bat that it was different from the regular auction. Almost everyone in the room started out bidding for things and the paddles were going up so fast that the auctioneer could barley keep up. Samion had told her this would happen because it was for charity and because people liked being a part of things involving their favorite notable. Elphie knew that she would have been very intimidated by how fast the pace was if Samion hadn't warned her in advance.

After the artwork came the theatre or concert ticket packages that included spending time with the star. Things were playing out more or less like Samion had said they would and Elphie was beginning to see patterns form, so she started making notes in her booklet.

"What are you doing Elphaba?" Samion whispered during the lull between items.

"I'm noting the paddle numbers of the person who won the item and how much it went for beside its description in the booklet. I put a little checkmark if the person was a late entry bidder. Since we already marked all the items that had to do with the dress or the play associated with it, it makes it easier to see patterns. Is that okay?" Elphie asked a little hesitantly.

"Okay? Darling that is a brilliant idea. You are a natural at this." Samion said, his pride evident in his voice.

"Thank you." Elphie said shyly, blushing slightly at the praise.

The bidding started up again, just as faced paced as it had been before. Samion saw the serious look on Elphie's face as she observed and made notes. He smiled because he knew that she was settling down and enjoying herself in a very analytical way. By the time the section with the articles of clothing came up, he thought that Elphie seemed to have a bit more confidence.

"Okay, we're up next. Ready?" Samion said as they were bringing out the items.

"I am. But you will take over if I waver, right? Some of these things are going for a great deal of money and…"

"I won't hesitate one bit, I promise." Samion reassured her.

"Just remember all of this is for two very good causes."

"Two? But I thought that all the money was for the Education Fund." Elphie said, confused.

"That is the good cause where the money goes. The other, and for us the more important good cause, is the delight of your fiancée and my wife. Never underestimate the value of sentiment." Samion smiled.

"Glinda will be delighted and I can imagine having another memento of her best friend would bring Gwenot great joy." Elphie said.

"It will indeed." Samion smiled then patted Elphie's hand as the bidding on a suit started.

"Here we go." He said with an excited chuckle.

X

"Momsie, this afternoon has been absolutely incredible so far." Glinda sighed happily as they waited for their manicures, pedicures and facials.

"It has indeed." Gwenot smiled.

"I didn't think anything could top that mud bath, but that bubbling bath afterwards was very invigorating. And those little sprayers in the wall to clean off the mud after we got out were sheer genius. I wish that Elphie could have seen me all covered in mud. I'll bet I was a sight." Glinda chattered happily.

"I'm sure you will have fun telling her all about it." Gwenot chuckled, remembering how Glinda had giggled and wiggled a little as the sprayers washed away most of the mud on her body. It reminded her of how she used to dance around as Gardner sprayed her with the hose on hot summer days when she was little.

"Oh I will. And about that massage too, it was wonderful. What I remember of it before I fell asleep that is." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm sure your masseuse took that as a compliment." Gwenot laughed lightly and Glinda smiled sheepishly. Then they talked about how nice it would be to have a spa like this in Frottica until their facials were applied.

Glinda felt the mask tingling on her face, the manicurist attending to her hands and her feet soaking in warm fragrant water, relishing the pampering. As marvelous as all the professional attention she was receiving was and how much she would always love it, she knew that a simple massage or manicure from her precious Elphie would always be better.

As she felt an emery board go to work on her nails, she thought about tonight. She was so excited to see what Elphie got at the auction and to lay out her clothes for a glamorous evening out with her parents. She hadn't decided what her love should wear yet, but was leaning towards the cocktail dress that Manif had selected for her. Glinda tried not to grin under her facial mask as she thought about doing Elphie's hair in a fancy braid and them being all dressed up eating a sumptuous meal then dancing the night away.

After their masks had been removed and their freshly painted fingernails were drying, Gwenot and Glinda talked about the dance contest that night as they got pedicures. When the pedicurists left and they were alone, they talked about the next day as their toes were drying.

"I want to take a long walk with Elphie tomorrow." Glinda sighed.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Your father and I might too. In a different direction of course." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"Momsie!" Glinda giggled.

"Now, about tomorrow night." Gwenot said.

"Our last night here." Glinda pouted.

"Yes it is that, but I have a thought that might make it a special one." Gwenot smiled.

"I like it already." Glinda said.

"Your father and I want to go to one of the shows that they have here. But since it is more operatic in nature we weren't sure if you be interested in that." Gwenot said then chuckled when Glinda made a face.

"Well, now we know. Instead, I thought it might be nice if you and Elphaba had a romantic evening to yourselves."

"That I like." Glinda grinned.

"Your father and I did something similar last time. A very nice dinner for two is set up in the suite along with a victrola for dancing." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh boy! We love dancing. Elphie can sparkle the ceiling. Momsie you are wonderful." Glinda bubbled as she tried to get up to hug her mother. It took some maneuvering but she finally made it.

"This show you and Daddy are going to. Is it an evening gown and tuxedo event?" Glinda giggled slyly after she hugged her mother.

"I believe it is actually." Gwenot smiled noncommittally then changed the subject.

"I think we have time to get our hair done before we need to go. Would you like that darling?"

X

"Going, going…gone!" The auctioneer said in a booming voice.

"Sold to bidder 476. Congratulations."

The crowd applauded, and a man stalked up the aisle and out the door as Elphie sat there stunned.

"You did it darling. You won the dress." Samion said as the next item was brought out.

"I can't believe I actually went through with it." Elphie said.

"That was almost two months of my allowance. And I have a very good allowance."

"Come Elphaba let's go pick up our items." Samion said quietly, figuring that Elphie was just trying to digest what had just happened. Elphie followed Samion to a side room where there were other people waiting to pay for and collect their things.

"I am very proud of you Elphaba. You did not waver once, even when the whisperings that the dress was not authentic filtered back to us." Samion smiled as he guided her to a secluded corner of the room.

"I guess the other bidders didn't know we were not bidding because of the actress or play." Elphie said with a weak smile.

"Shall we go donate two months of your allowance to a good cause?" Samion said with a little chuckle.

"Don't you mean two good causes?" Elphie replied.

Samion took Elphie's bank draft out of his wallet then watched as she slowly and carefully filled it out. He was more than willing to pay for the dress and if Elphie wasn't moderately wealthy in her own right, he would have insisted upon it. He knew that if this item had been just for her she never would have spent as much as she did. He was proud of her for taking a step like this and proud of himself for taking his wife's suggestion of not automatically offering to purchase it if she seemed reluctant. She had found her bearings and concurred some of her own money related insecurities just as Gwenot thought she might.

With an encouraging smile from Samion, Elphie went to the desk and hesitantly handed her bank draft to the man sitting there. She wondered if he would think it was fake, because she was too young to spend that much money. Her mind latched onto all sorts of scenarios until she felt Samion touch her arm to get her attention.

"Here is your receipt Miss Thropp." The man said with a friendly smile as he handed her a receipt.

"Thank you for participating in our charity auction. Enjoy your items."

"Thank you, I will." Elphie said very shyly then moved behind Samion almost against her will. Samion paid for his items, told the cashier what suite they were in then gently guided Elphie out of the room

"All that's left now are the delighted squeals and the happy wiggles and bounces." Samion chuckled when they were in the hallway.

"And sniffles." Elphie added quietly.

"Sniffles. How could I forget the sniffles?" Samion chuckled.

"The things will be delivered to the room shortly. We should…"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt." A man's voice from behind them said. Elphie startled, but Samion but his hand on her arm as they turned to face the man.

"I apologize for startling you Miss." The man they both recognized as the one who stalked out after the dress auction said.

"May we help you?" Samion said pleasantly.

"I would like to speak with the young lady for a moment if I may?" The man said. Samion looked at Elphie, who nodded consent only because Samion smiled at her and was standing there with her.

"My name is Jutyr, you outbid me for the dress that the wonderful Marda Ghuil wore to the closing night party of her award winning musical 'A Matter of Opinion'. Well done." The man smiled.

"Thank you." Elphie said softly and warily.

"I belong to a consortium of investors who are collecting Marda Ghuil memorabilia to put into a display honoring her life and work. They have just given me leave to make you an offer for the dress." Jutyr said.

"I am not interested in selling the dress." Elphie said after a few long beats to gather her courage.

"I am prepared to offer you five thousand above what you paid for it." The man said and Elphie's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still not interested." Elphie said.

"Ten thousand more then. This dress is very important to us."

"I'm sorry Mr. Jutyr, but this dress is important to me and my family as well. That is why I bid on it." Elphie said as confidently as she could.

"This goes beyond mere family, family is not important in this matter. Marda Ghuil is a Quoxian treasure. I'm not sure you understand the significance of this dress. 'A Matter of Opinion' was her final appearance on stage. Fifteen thousand more." The man said with an edge to his voice that frightened Elphie a little and concerned Samion. Samion started to say something when Elphie stood up a little straighter.

"I beg to differ Mr. Jutyr. Family is very important in this matter. The late designer of that dress was part ours and there is not a monetary value that can be placed on the delight that it will bring my fiancée and her mother. I am sorry, but it is not for sale." Elphie said calmly even though she was irritated at what the man had said.

"Miss, please." Jutyr pleaded as Elphie turned to go. He reached out to grab her arm but before he could, Samion grabbed his.

"Sir, the young lady has declined your generous offer and even provided you with an explanation as to why." Samion said.

"Now please behave like that gentleman that I am sure you are and accept that."

"You are correct sir. Please accept my abject apologies for my boorish behavior Miss." The contrite man said then bowed slightly and started to leave. Elphie had a thought and dismissed it, but it returned and she silently berated herself for being ridiculous.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk my Emerald Ingénue. No second-guessing. You know better than that." _Elphie heard Byjon's familiar admonishment in her head.

"Sir." Elphie called out quickly and Samion looked at her in surprise.

"Yes Miss." The man said as he walked back towards them.

"Did the actress that you are honoring ever go on tour with her plays outside of Quox? To Munchkinland specifically." Elphie asked.

"Yes she did, several times. May I inquire as to why you asked?"

"I have a certain measure of influence in Munchkinland. I will make some inquiries to see if there is anything that pertained to her left in the theatres where she performed." Elphie said utilizing her Heir Apparent persona to cover her nerves and Samion swelled with pride.

"Miss, that is an extremely magnanimous gesture on your part, especially after the way I spoke to you." The man said sincerely.

"I can make no promises. But if you leave your contact information along with examples of some things that would be relevant at the front desk, anything that is found will be sent to you." Elphie said.

"Thank you Miss, thank you so much." The man said as he took a step to shake her hand. A stern look from Samion however, kept him back.

"You are welcome. You went to a great deal of effort to obtain this item. I cannot say I fully understand your reasoning, but I too believe that anything worth having is worth fighting for. Good day Mr. Jutyr." Elphie said and took Samion's arm.

"Good Day Miss." The man said then watched them walk away, grateful for this surprising turn of events.

"Elphaba darling, that was an incredible gesture on your part." Samion said when they were away from the auction area.

"It was very generous, but you did not have to do it."

"I know. It just felt like the right thing to do. I'm not sure why, other than the fact that I had the idea and I thought it was silly but…" Elphie started.

"Go on darling."

"Sometimes I hear Byjon's voice in my head, telling me not to second-guess myself. When I hear him, I trust that. I know it sounds odd." Elphie said a little hesitantly.

"No, it really doesn't." Samion said then drew Elphie into a hug then kissed her forehead.

"I hear my favorite uncle from time to time." He chuckled.

"Really?" Elphie said relieved and surprised

"Really. But we can talk about hearing voices later. Now we should get upstairs before our auction items do. We have a great deal to tell Gwenot and Galinda." Samion chuckled.

"I know." Elphie smiled.

X

"Elphie! Daddy! We're home!" Glinda called out enthusiastically as she and Gwenot walked into the suite.

"I do not believe that they are here Galinda." Gwenot smiled.

"Hmmm. The auction must have gone into overtime. Can auctions do that or is it just round ball games?" Glinda giggled.

"I have no idea, but at least we are not the only ones running a little late." Gwenot chuckled.

"Well I'm going to go lay out Elphie's clothes now so we can have more time to compare notes." Glinda said.

"A good plan." Gwenot said.

Glinda had only gathered undergarments and stockings when she heard her father's voice in the main room.

"Eeeeeelphiiiiieeee" Glinda bubbled as she hurried out of Elphie's room.

"Hi Elphie!" She bubbled as she threw her arms around Elphie's neck and hugged her.

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"Hello from me too." Samion laughed.

"Hi Daddy." Glinda said then hugged her father.

"Have you all been back long?" Samion asked then gave Gwenot a kiss on her cheek.

"Not all that long. How was your auction?" Gwenot replied.

"It was excellent and quite surprising. Our things should be here any minute." Samion said with a laugh and Elphie smiled.

"I found some things that I successfully bid on." Elphie smiled and Samion chuckled heartily.

"You'll see." Samion said when Gwenot looked at him quizzically.

"So did you two have a good time at the spa? Your hair looks very nice by the way."

"It does." Elphie agreed.

"We had a great time!" Glinda bubbled.

"We had a mud bath and it was wonderful."

"A mud bath?" Elphie chuckled.

"It is a very common spa activity." Gwenot said as Samion got up from his chair to answer the knock at the door.

"I can't wait to tell you all about it." Glinda giggled.

Samion directed the porter to place the box on the coffee table and the dress bag over a chair back.

"Would you like to see what we won now or wait until after we get ready for dinner?" Samion teased.

"Now, please." Glinda wiggled happily.

"First there are some books that Elphaba got for herself." Samion said removing the volumes from the box.

"Elphie, you got yourself something. I'm so happy." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie's cheek.

"Next is something for Galinda." Samion said removing a wrapped bundle from the box then handing it to his bouncy daughter.

"A horse statue! Elphie it's wonderful. Thank you." Glinda bubbled after she unwrapped the parcel.

"I love it." She hugged and kissed Elphie making her blush.

"Now there is something for Gwen." Samion smiled handing his wife three little wrapped bundles.

"Samion darling these are beautiful. Thank you so much." Gwenot smiled as she showed her figurines to Glinda.

"What's in the dress bag Daddy?" Glinda asked.

"That, is the pride and joy of our adventures this afternoon. It was Elphaba's win and it was a spectacular one. There is also an incredible story to go along with it." Samion said and Elphie blushed again.

"Awwww Elphie." Glinda giggled and stroked her love's hand.

Samion opened the dress bag and took the dark red sparkling evening gown out then hung it on the corner of the hutch cabinet.

"Elphie, you bought a dress at an auction? " Glinda said as she examined the dress.

"It's beautiful, really. Stunning in fact and very unique. I didn't know they had clothes at auctions."

"This is a very special dress Galindadoodle." Samion smiled and handed her the card that came with it.

"Read this."

"Samion?" Gwenot questioned as she examined the dress.

"Look at the label my treasure." Samion whispered into her ear. She did then gasped quietly.

"This evening gown was worn by award winning actress Marda Ghuil to the closing night party of the musical 'A Matter of Opinion'." Glinda read out loud.

"It is a one of a kind gown…" She continued then stopped.

"It was designed by Byjon." She said surprised as she looked from the card to the dress.

"Here is his trademark." Gwenot said, pointing to the label. Glinda looked at it and grinned.

"Elphie you found a Byjon original." Glinda squealed and wiggled with delight.

"At an auction in Quox. And won it! What are the odds?"

"This had to be one of the last dresses that he designed." Gwenot said.

"A truly remarkable find."

"One of his last." Glinda sniffled.

"And we have it."

"I just thought it belonged with you and Gwenot." Elphie said and gave Glinda a kiss.

"It does and I can't wait to hear this story. I'll bet it's a doozy."

"Neither can I darling. It seems that Elphaba and your father had quite an adventure." Gwenot smiled.

"You have no idea." Samion grinned and winked at Elphie.

"Will you tell us about it now?" Glinda asked excitedly.

"Gwen?" Samion asked.

"We have time before we need to get ready for dinner." Gwenot replied then everyone sat back down.

"All right then. Once upon a time there was a Shiz student on vacation in Quox with her fiancée and future in-laws." Samion chuckled making Gwenot smile, Elphie blush and Glinda giggle and bounce happily on the sofa beside her.


	70. Chapter 70

"_I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night." _Glinda sang as she tried to waltz Elphie out of the elevator.

"_And still have begged for more."_

"_I could have spread my wings and done a thousand things, I've never done before." _ Samion sang as he tried to do the same to Gwenot, much to the amusement of the elevator operator.

"Samion, really!" Gwenot chuckled as she indulged him in a few steps, but no more. Glinda was not faring much better with Elphie.

"May I cut in?" Samion smiled as he bowed to Elphie.

"I wish you would." Elphie laughed softly.

"Samion do not encourage her. It is late." Gwenot said, but could not help but smile.

"It's never too late for dancing." Samion said, but more quietly.

"I agree!" Glinda bubbled.

"Sing and dance with me little Galindadoodle." Samion said as he swept Glinda into his arms then twirled her.

"_I'll never know what made it so exciting." _Father and daughter sang together as they danced down the hallway.

"They are both apparently in a very good mood." Elphie chuckled softly as she and Gwenot followed behind them.

"Apparently." Gwenot chuckled as she watched her husband and daughter make up dance steps.

"_Why all at once my heart took flight." _Samion and Glinda continued as the glided towards their suite, Glinda giggling every time her father twirled her.

"What in Oz is going on out here?" An older gentleman said as he poked his head out of his room door.

"I am very sorry sir. It is my husband and daughter, I shall quiet them immediately." Gwenot said in a reassuring and apologetic tone.

"Well I would hope so. Dancing at all hours, it is unseemly." The man said then closed his door rather firmly.

"Elphaba darling run ahead quickly and open the door for our dancing dynamos. Better to be unseemly in private." Gwenot chuckled as she handed Elphie the room key. Elphie smiled as she took the key then took off down the hallway.

"_I only know when she began to dance with me." _ Elphie heard as she hurried past Samion and Glinda who were now by the door and on their second round of that part of the song. She quickly opened the door then stood aside so the dancers could enter.

"_I could have danced, danced, danced all night!" _ Samion and Glinda partly sang and partly chuckled as they danced through the doorway. Samion dipped Glinda when the song ended and by the time he brought her up Gwenot was getting ready to walk into the door. Samion reached out and pulled her into the room and into his arms, kicking the door closed with his foot.

"_I only know when she began to dance with me."_ Samion sang out loud and clear as Glinda took Elphie into her arms.

"Sing with us Momsie and Elphie." Glinda laughed as she twirled Elphie.

"I could have danced, danced, daaaaaaaaaaanced." They all sang together as they whirled around the room.

"Aaaaaaaaaaal niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Samion and Glinda finished then dipped their partners.

"That's harder than it looks." Glinda laughed then hugged Elphie hard before collapsing in giggles onto the sofa.

"Just takes practice." Samion chuckled as he swept Gwenot around, up and directly into a twirl.

"What has gotten into you Sami?" Gwenot chuckled as she smoothed her dress then sat gracefully down in a wingback chair as Samion went to the little bar to pour them all nightcaps.

"As the maestro said 'It is a night for lovers, it is a night for dancing.'" Samion said mimicking the conductor's accent as he clicked his heels and snapped his fingers then bowed. Glinda applauded and giggled while Elphie blushed slightly.

"I think the man down the hall thinks it's a night for sleeping." Gwenot smiled.

"I'll shall offer him my personal apology in the morning." Samion smiled.

"Me too." Glinda said.

"I think that would be nice. Thank you." Gwenot said as she accepted a glass of chardonnay.

"Oh what a magnificent night this has been." Glinda sighed patting the sofa beside her impatiently as she waited for Elphie to get their nightcaps.

"There is nothing better than dancing with my fiancée then with my daddy then with my fiancée again."

"It has been a glorious evening indeed. Good moods abound." Samion said as he handed Elphie a wine glass of juice and a sherry glass of nectar.

"We need to see if we can find a recording of that song before we leave. I really like it." Glinda bubbled.

"I can see why. It is your theme." Elphie chuckled as she handed Glinda her drink then sat down beside her.

"_I could have danced all night."_ She sang and Glinda giggled.

"I've never heard you complain Miss Thropp." Glinda tried to say sternly, but failed miserably. She just giggled more when Elphie arched her eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Okay, all right. But you don't complain very often."

"No, not very often." Elphie said blushing slightly.

"I'm sure we can find a recording somewhere. That orchestra, the soloist and the conductor were quite good. And I agree it was a superb night of dancing and general fun." Gwenot smiled.

"Lift your glasses my family. I propose a toast. To family and all we do with them, for them and because of them. Happy, sad, good and bad. May we always want to dance all night then beg for more." Samion chuckled.

"Here, here." Glinda bubbled then got up to touch her glass to her father's. Elphie and Gwenot followed suit.

"_The best things happen while you're dancing." _Glinda sing songed a line from another song as she tried to dance with Elphie. Elphie took her glass from her, put it down on the table along with hers then indulged her in a quick dance around the sofa while continuing the song.

"Brava my darlings. I never tire of seeing you two dance." Gwenot said, applauding lightly as Elphie deftly spun Glinda out and deposited her gently onto the sofa.

"You are quite adept at being graceful in a confined space." Samion said.

"Practice makes perfect." Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed slightly.

"Daddy tonight has been amazing, utterly amazing. Starting with the dress Byjon designed. Well actually it started with all that fun spa stuff…" Glinda said her excitement and the very late hour making her more rapid fire chatty than usual.

"I think starting with Byjon's dress was a very good start to our evening." Gwenot smiled, rescuing her daughter from want she knew was an excitement driven tangent with no real end.

"That truly was a rare and wonderful find. And Elphaba, I know I said this before, but the gesture you made to the man you were bidding against was truly magnanimous."

"Speaking of whom, before I forget, here is his contact information. I picked it up from the desk." Samion said as he put an envelope on the coffee table.

"It seems as though he is a cultural liaison."

"He is?" Elphie said surprised.

"Ooooh what a wonderful little bit of intrigue to add to Daddy's story." Glinda grinned.

"A shy, beautiful, wonderful and very intelligent Shiz student, on vacation with her family…"

"I don't remember the story starting out like that." Elphie blushed.

"I'm just adding necessary details, for authenticity." Glinda said with a giggle and her parents chuckled.

"I see. Well carry on. Since I haven't the heart to try and stop you." Elphie laughed at the tired but excited look on Glinda's face.

"I will. This shy, beautiful, wonderful and very intelligent Shiz student found a dress at an auction that she thought her fiancée would like to see. But then she found out it was designed by our very own genius tailor and knew that it belonged with her family."

"Paraphrasing now?" Elphie laughed.

"It saves time, now shush." Glinda grinned.

"So she with the help of my marvelous and very clever father she researched and formulated a plan of attack to win that dress. Even with a very competitive opponent and a very high bidding price that shy, beautiful, wonderful and very intelligent Shiz student won the dress! Now here is where the surprise twist comes in." Glinda giggled.

"Your whole retelling has been a delightfully surprising twist." Samion chuckled and Elphie did too.

"Continue my sweet. I cannot wait to see how this ends." Elphie smiled.

"What the shy, beautiful, wonderful and very intelligent Shiz student and my marvelous and very clever father did not know was that other bidder was a Quoxian cultural liaison intent on getting that dress to add to a collection. He approached the shy, beautiful, wonderful and very intelligent Shiz student and my marvelous and very clever father…"

"Can we please refer to these characters in another way?" Elphie chuckled.

"It will save time." She added reasonably.

"Fine. But you have no appreciation for storytelling and dramatic affect." Glinda said with one of her trademark pouty smiles.

"So noted." Elphie agreed then blushed deeply as she gave Glinda a gentle kiss to appease the pout.

"Ok then. This official man offered my beautiful fiancée and clever father a great deal of money for the dress. But my beautiful fiancé knew that the value of the dress to our family went far beyond mere money, so she declined every offer. But the man was very insistent, so much so that my clever and brave father had to intervene. But my beautiful fiancé knew she was in the right and never backed down. But because she is also official, as well as very kind and thoughtful, she offered to use her title and influence to see if there were other items that the man might want and have them sent to him. Even if he might not have been aware that she had a title. Everyone loved the dress and her even more for getting it and they all danced the night away and lived happily ever after. The end." Glinda grinned.

"Well done darling. I think you captured the spirit of your father's account very nicely." Gwenot smiled.

"I think so as well." Samion said.

"It was an interesting experience." Elphie said.

"The actual auction and aftermath, not just Glinda's recounting of it." She added with a chuckle and Glinda batted at her then kissed her cheek, linked their arms and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Mean green thing." Glinda giggled quietly.

"It was very nerve-wracking and a little frightening, but it felt good at the same time. I learned some things from all of this. I just don't know how to articulate what yet." Elphie said softly as she unconsciously caressed Glinda's fingers.

"There is time for all that darling. For now just enjoy the feeling good. We got a wonderful surprise memento of Jon and Mr. Jutyr has the real possibility of making up for the loss of the dress with other items. It worked out well for everyone." Gwenot smiled.

"I suggest that when you write to your advisors about this, that you not seek Galinda's input if she is overly tired." Samion chuckled.

"Hey!" Glinda yawned.

"Fair, but still." She giggled.

"I think that maybe we should call it a night. We've all had very exciting days." Gwenot smiled.

It took another half an hour to wind down the talk about the day because Glinda wanted to talk about the dance contest, which really wasn't a contest. She said it was like sing along nights at their favorite bar in Shiz, but with dancing instead of singing songs. Elphie agreed with this assessment, much to Glinda's delight. After a few last twirls and dips followed but lots of good night hugs and kisses, Elphie tangoed Glinda to her room.

"Elphie, I love you. I just do." Glinda said happily as she put herself into Elphie's arms.

"And I you my precious girl." Elphie said then gave Glinda a soft kiss that slowly progressed into an intricate an intimate one.

"Mmmmmm." Glinda sighed as she slumped against Elphie when they parted.

"And while we are on this subject…."

"What subject?" Elphie smiled.

"The subject of long intimate kisses." Glinda giggled.

"Ah, of course."

"In all the excitement of the auction and dance I forgot to tell you about tomorrow."

"Long intimate kisses reminded you?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yep. They will play a key role." Glinda giggled.

"As intrigued as I am, you are very tired my sweet. Why don't you tell me about tomorrow, tomorrow?" Elphie suggested and Glinda pouted.

"Or we could get ready for bed then snuggle while you tell me all about it."

"I choose the latter." Glinda grinned.

"All right, but I insist that we get ready for bed on our own. I think we used up our daily allotment of dressing assistance while getting ready for dinner. Which we were almost late for." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh we were not, but fine." Glinda said.

"Just don't dawdle. It's very late and I'm tired." She giggled then kissed Elphie and skipped off to their shared bathroom, giving Elphie a mischievous grin and a wiggle before she shut the door and Elphie chuckled. Glinda was tired, but not so much that she didn't want to play a little before settling down.

"Who is it?" Glinda giggled after Elphie knocked on the door.

"It's your fiancée. I need to come through there to get to my room." Elphie smiled.

"A likely story. You just want an excuse to see me in my unmentionables." Glinda said as firmly as she was able and Elphie chuckled.

"As much as I do enjoy that, I can understand your sense of modesty. I will just go out the front door to get to my room." Elphie said then smiled when she turned to go and heard the bathroom door open.

"Get in here." Glinda giggled as she took Elphie's hand and tugged her into the bathroom. Thirty minutes and some of what Glinda deemed some unavoidable undressing assistance later; Glinda and Elphie were snuggled on Glinda's bed.

"Your mother planned a romantic night for us?" Elphie said after Glinda told Elphie about her mother's idea. It was evident that she was confused.

"Well not planned it so much as made it possible. I was thinking that we could have a silk and satin night. A romantic dinner, dancing, some quite cuddles and soft making out, all under twinkling stars." Glinda grinned.

"And don't worry Elphie, she never would have mentioned it if she thought it was inappropriate. She knows us and she trusts us."

"That is true. And I do like silk and satin nights. I presume that you brought the proper nightwear." Elphie smiled.

"Of course. One must be prepared for such inevitabilities." Glinda giggled.

"I must be tired as well. A silk and satin night while on vacation with your parents really does seem like something that should be planned for." Elphie chuckled.

"That's my girl!" Glinda said with sleepy bubbles then gave Elphie a hearty kiss.

"I should tuck you in now, my sleepy girl. You can dream of dancing." Elphie smiled as she caressed Glinda's cheek with her finger.

"Oh you can in a bit and I most certainly will, among other things." Glinda said with a silly grin.

"But I want to tell you about my mud bath."

"Mud? As in what you made pies out of?" Elphie said, very surprised.

"Well sort of, but it didn't have twigs, bugs or well…dirt." Glinda chuckled.

"And you bathed in it, naked?" Elphie asked, intrigued.

"More like soaked. In a Colwen Ground's type tub with Momsie. It was warm and smooth and oh so relaxing. Like a sort of thin chocolate cake batter that smelled like lavender and eucalyptus. It was wonderful."

"It's sounds a little disturbing, but I am very glad that you enjoyed it so much."

"Oh, I loved it. I had mud in places where mud should never be, but I loved it." Glinda giggled at the look on Elphie's face.

"You should have seen me Elphie, I got out of that tub and I was covered in mud from my neck to my toes."

"How in Oz did you get clean?" Elphie said still trying to picture the scenario.

"Oh that was the fun part. There was this marble stall like area that had these water sprayers in the wall, all over. Warm fragrant water spayed out of them, not really very hard and washed off most of the mud. I danced and wiggled around because it was so much fun and giggled a lot because it tickled. They even had sprayers in the floor that went up. That really tickled. The mud just slid off of my body and down to a drain in the floor. It took a little bit, because the spray was like a light rain and it felt really good, especially on my breasts. A bubbling bath took care of any left over mud." Glinda giggled.

"They only part of that I can picture even a little is you standing in the rain. I'll work on the rest." Elphie chuckled after a few beats as Glinda yawned several times.

"But as I stated I am very glad that you enjoyed yourself. Now you really need to go to sleep."

"I am sleepy, but Elphie that was the most incredible experience, how the mud felt as I slipped under it. It is very different than oil, something new. It intrigued my senses and I wondered if that is how you felt when you sank into a warm oil tub the first time, " Glinda chattered and Elphie knew that this was one of those times that her love would just talk until she drifted off to sleep.

"I admit to being intrigued, among many other things." Elphie smiled as she gently started to shift Glinda so that she was lying down with her head in her lap.

Glinda chattered sleepily about the mud while Elphie stroked her hair and caressed her cheek. In less than five minutes, she just drifted off to sleep in the middle of a thought about how a mud bath was a little like sex.

Elphie shifted slightly to get comfortable, wanting to stay as she was for a little while. She was not in the mood to think about the auction so she settled in and tried to see her beautiful love in a tub of mud.

X

Elphie opened her eyes, the image of mud slowly sliding over Glinda's breasts still in her mind and still feeling the little tingles of excitement.

"_That must have been some dream." _Elphie thought as she oriented. She was still sitting up in Glinda's bed, with blonde curls in her lap and a dainty hand holding onto her nightdress. She heard rain outside.

"Well at least I slept." Elphie whispered. She sat there for a while to see if the rain was a storm, but it didn't seem to be. She softly caressed Glinda's hand until she could remove it from her nightdress without disturbing her. That, along with some gentle cheek caresses and whispered words had their intended effect. Glinda shifted and curled into a happy mumbling little ball. Elphie smiled, got out of bed then pulled the covers over her precious fiancée.

"Enjoy your dreams my sweet. Apparently I did." Elphie chuckled softly before going to her own room.

"Gwenot, good morning." Elphie said, surprised to see her future mother in law.

"Good morning Elphaba darling. Would you like some coffee?" Gwenot smiled.

"Yes, please. But I'll get it." Elphie said as she went over to the coffee service on the table.

"Samion went to go offer apologies to our neighbor for his and Galinda's unseemly behavior last night." Gwenot said as Elphie poured herself some coffee.

"Then he was going to see about obtaining that recording that she wanted. He's hoping to mitigate the rainy day disappointment." She added with a smile.

"I looked out the window and it did seem very dreary. Steady rains like that usually linger." Elphie said.

"They do, but at least it's not storming." Gwenot said.

"I had the same thought." Elphie said.

Gwenot and Elphie talked casually for a time about the auction, the arts and crafts show, the dancing and the resort in general. Samion returned with a local newspaper and good news about the recording. He showed them an article about the success of the auction and how much money it raised for charity then they talked about some of the other things in the paper until Glinda awoke.

Glinda was indeed very disappointed by the rainy day because it meant no long walk and no more exploration of the grounds. She was slightly appeased by the fact that they could get the recording and even more that they could have brunch in the East Atrium.

Samion, Gwenot, Elphie and Glinda enjoyed a big brunch under the domed glass roof of the Atrium observing the clouds and falling rain while they talked about their revised plans for the day. After brunch, they walked around together as a family, taking in the atmosphere and finding out what activities were available for the day. They decided to revisit the arts and crafts show since they were having a children's day. After browsing the new exhibits, they went to the area where carnival type games had been set up. They all took chances trying to throw a ring over the neck of a bottle, trying to knock down wooden militia men with balls, trying to guess how many beans were in a big jar and other such games of skill or chance.

"I can't believe that you not only guessed the number of beans in that big jar…" Glinda said as she sat down in the chair that Elphie was holding for her.

But that you were so close, really close and you did it so quickly." She added as she played with the little stuffed bird that Elphie had won for her.

"It was just the formula for figuring the volume of a cylinder, but using bean units to figure the area of the base and the height." Elphie said shyly.

"Bean units?" Glinda giggled.

"The size of a bean. I tried to count the number of beans around the outside of the bottom of the jar as best I could, to get the jar's general circumference in bean units. Then I just used the formula for finding a circle's circumference to find the radius, although I did round up pi. I used that to find the area of the bottom of the jar then I tried to count the bean layers to find the height of the jar." Elphie explained.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Glinda said with a delighted little giggle.

"That was a very clever idea Elphaba. I'll need to remember that." Samion chuckled.

"Bean units" Glinda giggled.

"Well it seemed the rational thing to do, but I wouldn't have been able to do it at all if Samion hadn't had that little note pad and pencil in his pocket." Elphie chuckled.

"She can't do basic math in her head very well." Glinda laughed then gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek.

"My genius."

"Well I agree that it was impressive." Gwenot smiled.

"It was fun too, at least compared to trying to get a ring over the bottle neck. That was hard." Elphie smiled.

"Why don't I go get us some snacks? And we can talk about our game playing antics." Samion said.

"Like the look on Momsie's face when that man tried to guess her weight, and she wouldn't tell him if he was right or wrong. That was really funny." Glinda chuckled.

"Snacks would be nice Sami, thank you." Gwenot smiled.

Samion returned with a variety of things from the food booths as well as a schedule to find out the time of the next puppet show. Since they had a little time before the next show, they enjoyed their snacks and laughed a great deal about how much fun they were having on such a rainy dreary day.

X

"I haven't seen a puppet show like that since I took Shell and Nessa to one when they were young." Elphie said as they walked down the hallway to their suite.

"I loved the way they danced and moved around the stage. Whoever was manipulating the strings was very talented. Even if one puppet's arms got all messed up that once." Glinda chuckled as Samion opened the door.

"That was a professional troupe of puppeteers, I discovered." Samion said.

"They travel all over Quox."

"They did have some very unique scenery and I enjoyed the who-done-it plot line very much." Gwenot commented.

"I like the way they involved the audience, especially accusing Daddy of hiding evidence when he put his pipe away." Glinda laughed.

"It was amusing when those men in puppet costumes marched him and that other man up to the stage for interrogation." Elphie chuckled.

"That detective puppet was tough." Samion laughed.

"Thank you for providing me with an alibi Gwen."

"Well I am your wife and having you thrown into puppet jail might have put a damper on the rest of our vacation." Gwenot chuckled.

"Not to mention our special night tonight." Samion winked.

"Possibly." Gwenot said noncommittally and Glinda collapsed against Elphie in a fit of giggles.

"As much as I am enjoying this." Gwenot said after another fifteen minutes of talking about the puppet show.

"I am excusing myself to rest a little before I need to get ready."

"I think I'll do the same." Samion smiled.

"Lyndie…" Elphie started.

"I know…a nap would do me good after channeling all that mirth. You just beat me to it." Glinda giggled.

"My apologies." Elphie said.

"Have a good nap darling." Gwenot said after Samion excused himself and Elphie was gathering the trinkets they won playing games.

"We have a special evening too." Glinda grinned.

"I'll knock on your door before we leave. Your dinner will be sent up after that." Gwenot said.

"Okay." Glinda said then kissed her mother.

"Lyndie you go on into your room. I'll be there in just bit." Elphie said as Gwenot headed to her room.

"All right Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"Gwenot?" Elphie called, as Gwenot was getting ready to enter her room.

"Yes Elphaba?" Gwenot smiled, turning in Elphie's direction.

"Glinda told me that you are…well making it possible for us to have a romantic evening tonight. Thank you for that. Glinda is very excited." Elphie said shyly, blushing deeply.

"Darling you are very welcome. Romantic nights while on vacation are a necessity. Something special that stays just between you two when you tell the requisite vacation stories to your friends." Gwenot smiled Elphie blushed more.

"Enjoy yourselves." She added then gave Elphie a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We will. Thank you again." Elphie said softly. Gwenot smiled at her then went into her own room.

"Better now?" Glinda said from her bed when Elphie came in.

"Yes." Elphie smiled. Glinda gave her a kiss then snuggled against her.

"_I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words, your smile has really thrown me."_ Elphie started to sing as Glinda played with her fingers. She continued singing the song long after Glinda fell asleep.

X

Glinda had a nice nap, a nice steaming hot bath and was now in her robe, brushing out her hair and waiting for her mother. Elphie was getting ready in her own room. Glinda thought that getting ready apart would heighten the anticipation of what was now affectionately know as their moments. Elphie didn't protest and was even grateful that Glinda was going to take care of the servers who brought dinner.

Gwenot came to say goodbye, show off her new evening dress and reassure Glinda that she and her father would be back very late. Glinda gave her mother a sniffly thank you hug then asked her to say goodbye to Elphie too. After her mother left she finished her primping, put on her black silk negligee then went into the main room to get it ready and wait for dinner.

"You're up Elphie." Glinda giggled after she knocked on Elphie's door to the bathroom.

"All right my sweet." Elphie replied. She knew that meant dinner was set up, Glinda was ready and she was now supposed to go out to sparkle the ceiling and wait for her moment.

Elphie looked at herself in the mirror one last time, at her body with white satin clinging to it. She had grown to love this nightdress and what it represented. She thought of it as the embodiment of her sexuality, an emblem of how she was able to express her love for Glinda physically. Tonight, one of their treasured silk and satin nights she would do that, not with sex, but with sensuality. Soft touches, gentle caresses, lingering kisses and gazes, along with whispered loving words. A little ripple of anticipation went through her at the thought of not only giving all that to Glinda, but also of receiving it from her.

She went out into the main room and saw a small cart with silver domed platters and an ice bucket with bottles of juice and cider. A table with a lace tablecloth set with fine china, silverware, etched goblets and a flickering candle was in front of a small but cozy fire and the drapes were drawn against the rainy night sky. Glinda had already put soft music on the victrola and arranged the pillows on the sofa. All that was left was for her to do was sparkle the ceiling, which she did, falling stars and all. She went to knock on Glinda's door then sat on the sofa to wait.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open and had her moment, as perfect as it always was. Glinda took a few steps into the room then stood there bathed in the glow of the flickering fire and the twinkling stars. Elphie inhaled sharply and shamelessly soaked in the vision before her. Every curve, every line, her hair, smile and eyes were beyond compare.

She rose slowly from the sofa, afraid that her legs would just give out. She stood there for a moment, seeing the look in Glinda's eye and her smile change. She walked slowly, purposefully over to her and as she got closer the outline of her love's breasts straining against the silk made her breath hitch and brought her to a halt a few steps away.

"Sweet Oz but you are beautiful." Elphie whispered as she reached out her hand. Glinda took it and was slowly pulled towards the girl she adored.

"I would have commented earlier." Glinda said softly as she reached up to touch Elphie's cheek.

"But my voice wouldn't cooperate." Elphie returned Glinda's gentle cheek touch and they gazed at one another silently before kissing softly.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said as she touched the corner of Elphie's mouth with her thumb.

"And I you." Elphie said as she did the same. After another soft kiss, Glinda pressed her body against Elphie's, crushed her mouth to hers and they shared their first fiery passionate kiss of the evening.

X

More than two hours after that first knee buckling, breath-stealing kiss, Glinda and Elphie were cuddled together on the sofa, placing gentle, soft kisses on almost all areas of exposed skin. They had lingered over a delicious dinner, talking, laughing, feeding each other bites and pilfering off of one another's plates as soft music played and stars fell around them. After dinner, they danced. Not like the previous night, but slowly, intimately and with constrained sexuality. The soft kisses they were now sharing were a necessary cooling off mechanism.

"Mmmmmm. I love your lips." Glinda sighed as Elphie placed whisper kisses on her bare shoulder.

"They are rather fond of you as well." Elphie smiled then moaned slightly as Glinda returned the kisses. During this, Glinda's hand caressed up Elphie's satin covered side and onto her firm and expressive breast. Elphie didn't tense, but she did move Glinda's hand.

"You'd be more comfortable in my room, wouldn't you." Glinda whispered and Elphie nodded.

"Then come my love. I'll get the drinks and dessert, you get the music and we will continue behind another set of closed doors.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie whispered then gave Glinda a soft kiss before helping her up off the sofa. They danced another dance then took their assigned items into Glinda's room. Drinks were poured, the ceiling was sparkled and another dance was shared. Soon they were on Glinda's sofa, intertwined in a much more intimate way. Elphie was much more comfortable now and her caresses and kisses reflected that.

They had no idea how much time had passed by the time they decided that their last intricate, explorative kiss should be their last intricate, explorative kiss, when tracing the outline of breasts against fabric was no longer wise or when hands were no longer allowed to brush against silk or satin covered delicate areas. They hadn't heard Gwenot and Samion come into the suite and make themselves a nightcap before going to their room to continue their own romantic night. The stars had twinkled out and the soft music had faded long ago, but it had gone unnoticed, the sparkle of adoring eyes and the rhythm of two hearts beating in tandem taking their place.

Neither Glinda nor Elphie would be able to identify whether it was a soft kiss or a gentle caress that sent them off to sleep in each other's arms. But the chocolate cake and glasses of drinks, untouched on the table beside them would be there in the morning, as a testament to the many things had not been important enough to notice.


	71. Chapter 71

"I think I'm going to try and get a few hours of sleep." Samion said as he put his glasses and the paper he had been reading on the little table beside him. The sound of his voice startled Elphie and she looked up from her book.

"Do you need anything Elphaba?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Elphie smiled.

"Okay then. I'm not going to tell you to try and get some sleep. Actually…" Samion chuckled.

"I am. Get some sleep. It's a father thing." He added with a smile.

"I'll try." Elphie chuckled.

"Good enough. Wake me please, if you need anything at all." Samion smiled then leaned over the small space between them to give Elphie a light hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I will." Elphie said shyly.

"It's at times like this I envy their ability to sleep just about anywhere." Samion laughed, looking over at his wife and daughter sleeping on a fold down bed a few feet away.

"As Glinda sleeping in the carriage and curled up on the bench in the train depot with her head in my lap will attest." Elphie chuckled.

"That skill is as handy for adult Galinda as it was for baby Galinda." Samion chuckled as well.

"Good night…or rather good early morning darling." He said as he shifted the pillows that were behind his back to make himself more comfortable.

"Good early morning to you too." Elphie smiled as Samion stretched his legs out on his seat. He smiled at her before he closed his eyes and Elphie couldn't help but think how unusual this scene should seem, but that it wasn't really unusual at all.

Elphie shifted her gaze over to Glinda and chuckled softly remembering how she and Gwenot had maneuvered a sleepy, cranky Glinda down the platform, onto the train and into their compartment.

Samion had booked what he called a family sleeper compartment and had requested that one of the fold- down beds be made up. Glinda saw the waiting bed as soon as they entered. She mumbled goodnight, gave Elphie a kiss, curled up on it and was back to sleep in an instant.

It was only after Glinda was resettled with a pillow, a blanket and her doll, Gwenot was in the small bathroom and Samion had gone down to the club car to get them something to drink, that Elphie had a chance to really take in the compartment. It was just as wide as one of the deluxe private compartments they usually had, but was longer. Gwenot had told them that they choose this type of room so that there would be space for sleeping comfortably or for staying up comfortably and freshening up, as well as space to put things. This comment made much more sense to Elphie once she actually saw that on one side of the compartment was a little bathroom and the seats that had been made into the bed and on the other was a small storage closet and the other set of plush, deeply cushioned face-to-face bench type seats. Samion pointed out that there were also bunks in the wall above the seats that could be pulled down if needed. There really wasn't much room to move around, but it wasn't overly cramped either.

As she took in the layout of the space, Elphie removed a book, her journal, glasses and a few other things out of her knapsack and put them on the seat that would be hers for the duration of the trip. Gwenot had mentioned that she was tired and wished to sleep. Since Glinda already was, Samion insisted that they take the bed and she agreed, knowing that if she slept at all, she would be more comfortable do so there.

A noise from the other side of the compartment pulled Elphie out of her thoughts and she turned her attention to it. It took her a moment to realize that it was just the little noise that Glinda made when a giggle tried to sneak through her soft snore. She listened for a time, just to make sure, but the only sounds were Glinda's soft snore, Gwenot and Samion's even breathing and the clickaty clack of the train.

"Clickaty clack, we're going back." Elphie sing-songed softly then stretched a bit and repositioned the blanket over her legs. She chuckled softly when she saw the slipper socks on her feet and thought about Gwenot emerging from the bathroom, still in her casual travel clothes, but wearing a pair similar to hers and what had happened after that.

"I found these when Galinda was at the tobacconist with her father and thought they would be a nice little surprise for her, as well as comfortable for the trip. I have a pair for each of us. "

"What a shame Glinda fell asleep before she had a chance to see them. She loves slipper socks."

"Well she can be surprised when she wakes up because I'd like to put these on her now, just in case she gets a little active and kicks off her blanket."

"Or a leg wanders out from under them."

"Ah those little arms and legs always did manage to find a way out from under even the best tucked in covers."

They had been reasonably successful in removing Glinda's shoes and putting on the slipper socks without disturbing her. Unfortunately, Samion returned at the same time and she started to rouse enough to mumble something extremely intimate that made Gwenot smile slightly and Elphie blush and fluster furiously. It got worse when Glinda sighed happily before instinctively seeking out a kiss and a snuggle as she slipped back into sleep.

Elphie shifted slightly, readjusting the pillows behind her back, glad that she was chuckling about it now instead of brooding. At the time she had been mortified, but all Gwenot said on the subject was 'she will very amused when you tell her this story' before sending her into the bathroom to wash up and collect herself. By the time she came out, Samion was in his slipper socks, he and Gwenot were sipping hot chamomile tea and there was a cup of warm milk with cinnamon and vanilla waiting for her. Samion thought a relaxing warm beverage would help them sleep or at least relax. That and the light-hearted chat about the day helped her settle down and not let that one sleepy Glinda incident that Gwenot was a part of, spoil an otherwise very nice day.

"Hearing your precious snore and seeing your sweet face didn't hurt either Lyndie." Elphie said softly.

"And you will be very amused by what transpired."

Even though Elphie was tired, her mind was busy thinking back over the day. Samion had booked them on a midnight train, so that they could spend their last day of vacation exploring the area around the resort. They walked around a local park, sampled foods and drinks from cafes, and browsed in the shops. Gwenot and Samion bought some little gifts for the staff, she found some interesting books at the booksellers and Glinda found some unique clothing items for both of them and also bought little gifts for her cousin and their friends.

One of the best parts of the day for Elphie was the carriage tour of the area that they took on the way back to the train depot and taking little detours to explore interesting sites. They stopped for dinner at a very popular and interesting restaurant and ale brewery that was in what local legend claimed was a haunted warehouse. After an excellent dinner, they took a tour of the brewery and Glinda spent the whole time clinging to Elphie's hand, but hoping to feel residual ghost energy.

"No ghosts my sweet but all that tuning in combined with family fun just wore you out, didn't it?" Elphie whispered with a smile. She felt the train slowing and figured they were coming to a town. But where they were did not matter to Elphie, because just like with all the other places they were today, she knew that she was safe and secure with her family, and she liked that feeling.

"_Yes you are sweetheart. Now slow down your mind and do not pick up that book. Go to sleep. You can sleep safe."_ Elphie heard in her head and laughed lightly.

"_I mean it. Don't make me go fetch the bunny slippers." _ The sweet voice giggled and Elphie turned off the small light above her head.

"Oh I don't need those. I have you snoring adorably very nearby. And besides, I feel very content right now." Elphie said softly as she closed her eyes.

X

Elphie gasped, opened her eyes and looked around wildly, unsure if the train lurching or what she and Glinda were doing in her dream woke her up. Gwenot was sitting on the seat across from her and waited until Elphie oriented before speaking to her.

"Good morning darling. Are you all right?" Gwenot smiled and Elphie looked at her for a beat then nodded.

"Good. We just left Wittica. Samion went to go get us some coffee."

"Wittica? We are almost home." Elphie said a little groggily as she moved the pillows and blanket in order to sit up properly.

"Yes we are. Samion woke me when we pulled into the depot." Gwenot said then chuckled lightly when Elphie looked over to where Glinda was still sleeping.

"Why don't you go wake her up. I'll take my turn in the facilities." She smiled as she rose from the seat.

Gwenot gave Elphie a light hug, that was returned then picked up her carry-on bag and went into the tiny bathroom. Elphie went over to the bed gazed at Glinda for a moment, blushing as she remembered her dream, then she lightly stroked her love's soft cheek.

"Lyndie my sweet, it's time to wake up." Elphie said softly after a few long beats and Glinda's eyes slowly fluttered open as she mumbled something before a big grin spread over her face.

"Hi Elphie! I was dreaming about you." Glinda said with sleepy bubbles then tried to give Elphie an exuberant kiss. But Elphie only indulged her in a lingering, gentle one.

"Good morning Lyndie. We are almost home." Elphie smiled then softly kissed the little pout that formed because Glinda was denied her exuberant kiss.

"All right, but I'm putting my kiss on hold." Glinda grinned.

"I was hoping you would." Elphie smiled as she pulled Glinda into a sitting up position and into a hug.

"I'm also putting in a train compartment on my list." Glinda whispered suggestively into Elphie's ear.

"Well if my dream is an accurate indicator, apparently I have started a list as well. And a train compartment is on it." Elphie whispered back, blushing. Glinda pulled away from Elphie and looked at her in amazement.

"A together dream. I can't wait to compare notes." Glinda giggled softly.

"I'm sure yours will be much more detailed." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm sure too. But I will say those upper berths are quite sturdy." Glinda grinned and Elphie arched an eyebrow, blushed and started to comment but was interrupted by Samion coming in with coffee.

Gwenot emerged from the bathroom, looking regal as always in spite of the long trip. Glinda noticed the slipper socks and was delighted, but insisted on knowing everything else she missed. After Elphie and Glinda took their turns in the bathroom, they all sipped coffee as they chatted, gathered their things, put on shoes and generally got ready to exit the train. They all agreed that the vacation had been wonderful, but it was good to be home.

X

"Nusee!" Glinda bubbled happily as she exited the carriage and saw Nusee sitting at the top of the steps.

Nusee bounded down the steps and over to Elphie, attacking the hem of her skirt. Elphie picked him up and scratched his ears.

"Hello Nuisance. It is good to see you too." Elphie chuckled as the cat nuzzled her cheek.

"Trezia said that he has missed you all." Jefet laughed as he started to get the bags down from the carriage.

"Awwww, poor Nusee." Glinda said as she took the small cat and gave him a cuddle.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him Miss. He has been getting extra attention from Trez and Sargy, extra treats from Cook, even Hensign has indulged him a bit." Jefet said.

"Really?" Glinda said with a grin.

"Don't tell him I told you this, but I saw him moving the dust mop on purpose, so that Nusee could chase it, on several occasions." Jefet chuckled and Elphie arched her eyebrow while Glinda giggled.

"Hensign is just a big ole softie." Glinda chuckled as she started up the steps.

"Welcome home." Hensign said from the doorway.

"Hi Hensign." Glinda giggled then stood on her tiptoes and pulled on his arm so that he would lean down and she could kiss his cheek.

"Did you have a nice vacation Miss Galinda?" Hensign said with a slight smile as he helped her off with her new lightweight cloak.

"I did, we all did. And we brought you and the others presents." Glinda bubbled.

"What a lovely surprise." The butler smiled indulgently.

"Well there you all are." Cook said as she appeared in the hallway as Hensign assisted Gwenot then Elphie.

"Hi Cook." Glinda grinned.

"You must be famished after that long trip. I have some sweetbreads just out of the oven to tide you over until brunch." Cook smiled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bounced.

"Excuse me." Hensign interrupted.

"Yes Hensign." Samion said.

"A priority message from Munchkinland arrived for you Miss Elphaba. I'll get it for you before I go help Jefet with the luggage." The butler said.

"Thank you Hensign." Elphie said.

"We will be in the solarium." Gwenot added.

"Very good." Hensign said.

"I'll bet it's about the Grazner." Glinda bounced as they headed down the hallway to the solarium.

"Lyndie, please do not be disappointed if Harluc says that I shouldn't go to the Emerald City yet." Elphie said quietly.

"Oh I won't Elphie. But he's not going to say that, I know it." Glinda grinned.

Hensign delivered the letter while Glinda was putting a cinnamon bun on a plate for Elphie. Elphie read it to herself while Glinda fidgeted with her fig bun.

"Harluc doesn't seem to think that there will be a problem with me going into the Emerald City, especially by the time of the competition." Elphie said.

"Yeah! I knew it." Glinda bubbled.

"But, he does think it is prudent to discuss this with Pajul."

"This is excellent. One con down. So now we can talk to Lofier, right?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"I suppose so." Elphie responded.

"I'll let him know that we have returned." Samion said as he made a note.

"Elphaba, Gwen told me that Greda decided that she was going to come for a visit with Jilla and Pajul. Why don't I set up a lunch with her and Lofier so that we can talk about your lodging arrangements, would that be acceptable?"

"If you think that is best. I'm honestly not sure how to proceed." Elphie said, obviously confused.

"This is how I think that we should proceed for now." Gwenot interjected.

"I suggest that we all go take nice hot baths, reconvene for brunch then spend the day unwinding from our trip. It takes a little time to switch from vacation mode back to everyday mode. We can talk about this again at dinner, or even tomorrow. Greda and the children will not be here until tomorrow afternoon."

"Momsie makes good suggestions." Glinda grinned.

"A nice hot bath sounds great."

"So does talking about this later." Elphie smiled.

"I'm all for unwinding. And your mother does make good suggestions, even when they are not really suggestions." Samion chuckled. Glinda giggled and Gwenot merely smiled slightly and sipped her tea.

X

"You owe me a proper wake up kiss." Glinda said when they were up in her room.

"I do, don't I." Elphie smiled and shut the door.

"With interest and late fees." Glinda giggled and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"I heard Daddy say that's what you do when bills are late, add interest and late fees. I've decided it applies to late kisses too."

"Sounds fair." Elphie smiled then cupped Glinda's cheek.

"Good morning my precious girl." She whispered in Glinda's ear then kissed her temple. Glinda sighed then kissed Elphie's cheek. Elphie responded by brushing her lips against Glinda's before kissing her slowly, drawing the kiss out as they shifted in each other's arms so they could deepen it.

"And getting much better." Glinda grinned when they parted.

"Now, about those late fees." She added with a giggle as she pulled Elphie over to the sofa.

"You heard Momsie Elphie, hot baths all around." Glinda said twenty minutes later as they walked across the hall to Elphie's room

"So into a tub of warm oil for you."

"That does sound nice. But why don't you let me draw yours first. I can conjure my own." Elphie said.

"Nope. I get to draw you a bath this time and help you in. It's the least I can do, after you offered to pay all those extra late fees. " Glinda giggled.

"I have little knowledge of fiscal matters, but I'm fairly sure that normal late fees are not at all like what we just did. That was not in the least bit punitive and may actually encourage tardiness." Elphie chuckled.

"You may have a point, but it was very nice." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a nice kiss. Then Elphie disrobed while Glinda conjured her an oil bath and got her towels and such ready.

"I put a bath pillow there for you Elphie." Glinda called from the bathroom.

"Don't just wash. Soak and relax."

"No need to yell at me my sweet, I will enjoy every moment." Elphie smiled from the doorway.

"Sweet Oz." Glinda exhaled sharply.

"You are making it very hard for me to not join you in that oil bath." She said softly as she ran her finger down Elphie's bare chest.

"Then perhaps you should stop making it so easy for me to invite you." Elphie smiled as she took Glinda's hand and kissed her fingers.

"If I must." Glinda sighed.

"Why don't we compromise and get together to dust each other's hair after our separate soaks." Elphie proposed.

"Ooooh, mutual sublimation. I like you. You have good ideas." Glinda giggled. They shared a nice kiss then Glinda took Elphie's hand and shamelessly ogled as she watched her love's lithe body submerge in the warm fragrant oil.

"I really need to draw you a bath more often." Glinda grinned after leaning down to give Elphie a kiss.

"The view is incredible."

"Go. Before you are no longer able to have a hot bath." Elphie chuckled, even as she was blushing deeply.

"Too late." Glinda giggled then she blew Elphie a kiss from the doorway before closing it behind her.

X

"I think a walk and some time in the garzebo is a perfect way to continue unwinding." Glinda said then kissed Elphie again.

"It fits in perfectly after hot baths, mutual sublimation…" She paused to giggle then continued.

"A wonderful brunch, a nap and very invigorating after nap activities." Glinda grinned and drew Elphie into another slow drawn out kiss.

"Well, the after nap activities seem counter to unwinding, seeing as how you are now rather wound up." Elphie chuckled as she stopped Glinda from yet again trying to unbutton her blouse.

"Maybe, but it is good wound up and the perfect precursor a walk on beautiful, sunny, early spring afternoon and some alone but together time in the garzebo." Glinda said.

"I can't argue with that. I'm looking forward to a nice walk." Elphie said as she shifted position.

"Lyndie, while we are in the garzebo, I'm going to write to Harluc about the auction. I was wondering if you would mind writing to Fruoa about Walik. I think you would handle it better."

"I will if you want me too, as long as you read it over." Glinda smiled.

"I will." Elphie said relieved.

"Now, kiss me with vigor then we can gather or things, including cookies, and continue unwinding." Glinda giggled.

"I can do that." Elphie smiled then she did.

After several vigorous kisses, Glinda and Elphie put needed things into Glinda's art satchel, grabbed sweaters and Nusee's over the shoulder carrier then told Gwenot where they were off to, got fresh cookies from Cook and headed out. With Nusee bounding around them, pouncing on leaves and stalking bugs they took the long way to the garzebo. They stopped by the stables to visit the horses then enjoyed the walk to the garzebo, stopping to look at blooming plants, watch furry creatures scamper about or to steal kisses.

X

"This is so nice." Glinda said breaking a long comfortable time of them sketching and reading in relative silence. They had written the letters as soon as they got settled on the swing then read over and commented one each other's, rewrote them and put them away. After some soft and gentle making out they settled into their cherished alone but together time that was interrupted only by requests for kisses, peeks at sketches or Nusee stalking and pouncing on them.

"I loved vacation and want to go on many more just like it, but as good as it was, it doesn't beat this."

"I agree." Elphie smiled then kissed the top of Glinda's head.

"Is that the East Atrium of the resort?" She asked tapping Glinda's sketch.

"Yep, with our garzebo inside of it. Do you like it?" Glinda beamed.

"I do, very much. You are so very creative my sweet." Elphie said and shifted Glinda so that she could give her a kiss.

"Thank you Elphie. Here is the other I did today. It's of the mud bath." Glinda said with a grin.

"Isn't that our room at Shiz?" Elphie asked seeing a sunken tub in their tiny dance area.

"Yep. And in my mind the wonderful little sprayer area is in our bathroom. Only ours sprays a light mist of oil." Glinda giggled.

"Intriguing concept." Elphie chuckled.

"I've started my list of possible nude self portrait scenarios. I put me under those sprayers, rinsing off the mud on it." Glinda grinned then chuckled at the look on Elphie's face.

"I'm glad that you approve my love." She giggled then gave Elphie a kiss on her dark green cheek.

"Sit tight, I'm going to dig out our cookies."

Elphie chuckled and shook her head, hoping that she would survive Glinda's nude self-portrait odyssey. Since this was not Glinda's visual journal or one of her private sketchbooks, Elphie knew that it was okay for her to look through it. She flipped through the pages and saw lots of little doodles of the resort and places they saw in the nearby town. On one page, there were doodles of what Elphie could now recognize as wedding things, with 'Mrs. Elphaba Thropp' written in different kinds of signature script several times on the paper. Before she could ask about it, Glinda called for her to watch Nusee, who seemed to be in a standoff with a rabbit.

The standoff was actually a pause in what Glinda was sure was a game of tag. For ten or minutes they laughed quietly as they watched Nusee try to hop like the bunny then the bunny chase after Nusee. They ran around the trees and hid in plants, delighting Glinda to no end. By the time they settled back on the swing, with a worn out Nusee getting comfortable in his carrier for a nap, the wedding doodles page had been put away, both in Elphie's mind and into Glinda's art satchel.

They stayed in the garzebo talking and laughing about anything that came up until they heard the bell calling them back. The walk back to the Manor was not as leisurely as the walk to the garzebo had been, but they still stopped to admire spring in bloom or to steal a kiss or two.

X

After a long, casual dinner, Samion, Gwenot, Glinda and Elphie had dessert out on the terrace because it was such a mild night. The older couple did not linger too long after dinner was over, leaving Glinda and Elphie alone under the clear nighttime sky.

"We have another anniversary to celebrate tonight." Glinda smiled after her parents had left the terrace.

"Well the actual anniversary was yesterday, but seeing as how we were on a train, with my parents, tonight seemed a better night to commemorate it." She added with a little giggle.

"An anniversary, huh?" Elphie smiled.

"I might actually be able to figure this one out."

"I'll bet you can my top student." Glinda wiggled happily then sat down on Elphie's lap.

"Well, this is spring recess and during spring recess last year was the ball. There were many firsts during that time to be sure. But not all of our firsts are considered anniversary worthy, thank goodness." Elphie chuckled.

"So far so good." Glinda giggled then moved off of Elphie's lap, when Elphie patted her hip.

"So let's narrow this down." Elphie said and Glinda knew that she had figured it out, but was delighted that she was turning it into a little game.

"Okay." Glinda bounced happily.

"Obviously this took place at night." Elphie smiled as she took Glinda's hand.

"Uh-huh." Glinda giggled.

"And since we were on the terrace when you mentioned it." Elphie said as she started to lead Glinda to the other end.

"It stands to reason that what we are celebrating took place on the terrace."

"Yep." Glinda sniffled happily, overcome with sheer joy.

"So around this time last year, something incredibly special happened on the terrace, at night, under a nice moon and twinkly stars. And I think that it happened right on this very spot." Elphie smiled as they stopped by the ledge outside the parlor doors." Elphie smiled and Glinda nodded.

"I think that we are going to commemorate our very first real kiss." Elphie said as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

"Ding, ding, ding." Glinda said through her sniffles.

After Elphie dried Glinda's happy tears and they shared a long embrace, Glinda took control and gave Elphie a tentative, but intimate kiss that seamlessly segued into a fiery, passionate one.

"I'm reasonably certain that our first kiss was not like that." Elphie smiled some time later.

"We are commemorating, not recreating." Glinda giggled.

"Ah, well then, happy anniversary my precious girl." Elphie whispered, her mouth very close to Glinda's.

"Happy anniversary, my love." Glinda responded and they kissed again.

"Lyndie, promise me something." Elphie said from Glinda's doorway after they were both ready for bed and Glinda had been tucked in and kissed goodnight.

"Anything sweetheart." Glinda replied.

"Promise me that if we are to celebrate the anniversary of the first time that we made love, you will give me ample warning. Seeing as how commemorations seem to be far more…expressive than the original event." Elphie said and heard Glinda's precious giggle.

"I promise." Glinda said.

"Thank you. Good night my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Good night Elphie." Glinda said then Elphie blew her a kiss before turning out the light.

"Elphie?"

"Yes Lyndie?" Elphie smiled not bothering to turn the light back on.

"Just to let you know, we are going to celebrate the anniversary of the first time that we made love." Glinda giggled in the dark.

"I love you." Elphie chuckled in response.

"I love you too." Glinda said still giggling. Elphie stood in her doorway, listening until Glinda's giggles faded out.

"I love you, especially when you are impossible." Elphie chuckled softly as she made her way to her bed.

X

The next morning after breakfast, Gwenot suggested that Glinda and Elphie sort through their things in preparation to pack so they wouldn't have to do so much while Jilla and Greda were there. Elphie thought that was an excellent idea, but Glinda was less enthusiastic. After a little persuasion and some bribery from Elphie, however, Glinda was happily going through her things. Since they had received word that her aunt and cousins would be there in time for lunch, Glinda agreed to work until then. And she did so with no complaints, but many reminders to Elphie of the dances she was due.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with Jilla. I'm glad that we are getting along again." Glinda said as she and Elphie waited out on the front steps for Jefet to return from the train depot.

"I'm glad that you are too." Elphie smiled.

"And look." Elphie said pointing to the far end of the drive at the carriage.

"Oh boy!" Glinda said getting up and going to the front door.

"Momsie, they're here. They're here." Glinda called then headed down the stairs with Nusee leading the way and a chuckling Elphie following behind. By the time the carriage pulled up, Gwenot had joined them.

"Greda." I'm glad you decided to come." Gwenot said embracing her sister after she exited the carriage.

"I couldn't pass up an oppor…" Greda started.

"Oh go jump in the lake." Jilla said as she jumped out of the carriage.

"I just might. It would be better than trying to hold a civil discussion with you." Pajul retorted as he followed her down.

"Blow it out your a…"

"Jilla!" Greda said sternly and Pajul smirked.

"Sorry Aunt Gwen." Jilla said after giving her aunt a quick hug.

"Me too." Pajul said then went to go help Jefet.

"Shrew." He said to Jilla as he walked away.

"Blowhard." Jilla responded as she headed towards a chuckling Glinda and a stunned Elphie.

"Are they okay?" Gwenot asked as she and Greda walked up the stairs.

"Oh they will be. They are near the end of their abstinence period." Greda laughed.

"Ah, I see." Gwenot smiled.

"I shouldn't laugh, it has been very hard on both of them. And what you just witnessed is actually rather tame compared to yesterday." Greda said.

"Oh dear, but otherwise they are coping?" Gwenot asked.

"Quite well actually. Once they can well… be themselves again, they will be themselves again. And with any luck, that will be tonight or tomorrow." Greda smiled as she watched Pajul handling the luggage a bit too roughly.

"For all of our sakes."

"Don't worry about us little cousin." Jilla said after greeting Glinda and Elphie.

"We'll be just fine. Hopefully tonight. Several times. This abstinence thing is a pain in the ass. Until then, it's just easier to be angry with him." She added with a slight chuckle.

"Well I'm glad it's temporary, but sorry it's so hard on you." Glinda said then hugged her cousin again.

"I am as well." Elphie said sincerely.

"We can talk about it if you'd like." Glinda said.

"I'd like that, but first lunch because I'm starving. Then I'll think I'll take a nice long, bath. Pajul, because he was being a royal pain, turned off the hot water last night. Long story." Jilla said.

"Well we have plenty as well as lots of relaxing things to put in a bath." Glinda grinned.

"I can't wait…for many things." Jilla sighed.

Jilla and Pajul managed to be civil during lunch. Afterwards, Glinda even saw them hug on the terrace before Pajul called Jilla an unrepeatable name after she made a suggestion that was anatomically impossible. Samion took Pajul into town to try and divert his energies and Gwenot had Sargy run Jilla a nice bath with lots of Glinda's purple bottle mixture in it.

X

"Elphie, since we have an hour or so before Jilla is out of her bath, I'd like to spend some time in my studio. All this weird energy is making me want to paint." Glinda said when she met Elphie back in her room.

"All right Lyndie. Are you absorbing too much?" Elphie asked pulling Glinda to her.

"Possibly, but I don't think so. I just feel like painting." Glinda said then spent a few wonderful minutes against Elphie's chest before leading her down the hall to the studio.

"Lyndie." Elphie said as she was taking the art supplies from the previous day out of the satchel as Glinda was putting on a smock.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you doodle 'Mrs. Elphaba Thropp' in your sketchbook.

"Oh that." Glinda giggled.

"I was just practicing my married name."

"Wouldn't 'Mrs. Elphaba Thropp' be my married name?" Elphie asked, a little confused.

"Hmmmm, I guess so. I'd be Mrs. Dr. Elphaba Thropp' then." Glinda grinned as she prepared her palette.

"Wouldn't that be me also? Lyndie I'm confused, why would you be Thropp at all?" Elphie asked.

"Because we will be married silly. I'll take your name." Glinda said as if it was obvious.

"Glinda, you can't be a Thropp." Elphie said after a few beats.

"Why not?" Glinda asked putting down her brush and looking at Elphie through narrowed eyes.

"Because I will not allow you to take on the family name of a family who reviles you…reviles us."

"The family doesn't your father does and that's not his name anyway, is it?" Glinda countered.

"No, but still. I don't want you to be a Thropp. It's not you. Is this really that important?" Elphie asked.

"Of course it is Elphaba, didn't you read about it in your books." Glinda said. Elphie knew that she had miss stepped somewhere because Glinda rarely used her full given name anymore, except when she was irritated.

"I know that the bride usually takes on the groom's family name. But we are both brides. So if it is important, why don't I take Upland?" Elphie said reasonably.

"Because that is ridiculous. You can't give up your name." Glinda said and Elphie felt a wave of anger and she wasn't sure with what.

"No more ridiculous than you wanting to take on Thropp." Elphie said evenly.

"It's not the same thing at all. You have a title, a position." Glinda said.

"That I don't want and that I certainly don't want you to be a part of. Do you even remember what happened at Colwen Grounds?" Elphie said trying to stay rational.

"That's not the point." Glinda retorted.

"Then what is the point, because I don't understand the fuss for this." Elphie said.

"It's our marriage, our future. It's us. That's the fuss." Glinda said visibly upset.

"I was raised knowing I'd take on my husband's name. It links us, makes us one."

"I'm not a husband." Elphie pointed out.

"Don't be flippant Elphaba, this is serious." Glinda said angrily.

"Why Glinda? Why is it so important that you be a Thropp and I not be an Upland." Elphie said, her irritation coming through loud and clear.

"It just is. What did you think would happen when we got married? This has always headed towards me taking your name." Glinda said with determination in her eyes and stance.

"That's news to me. It never occurred to me that you would even want my family name, seeing as how my family hates us. And if you had mentioned this before, I would have said no and we could have gotten this fight out of the way sooner." Elphie said.

"Now you are just being mean." Glinda huffed.

"I'm being realistic. You've never mentioned wanting my name, but you've always included me as an Upland. Now you are mad at me because I dared to suggest I take Upland as our married name." Elphie said as calmly as she could.

"I'm not mad at you." Glinda said stomping her foot.

"Yes you are, trust me. And I still don't know exactly why. But if it's because I said no to you taking my name, get used to it because I am not changing my mind." Elphie said angrily and Glinda fumed and started to say something, but Elphie cut her off.

"And you wanted to know what I thought would happen when we got married? I really didn't think much of anything. I guess I assumed that since we would have rings, vows and other such things to unite us, what we would be called was not an issue."

"You assumed? Not an issue?" Glinda exploded.

"Does our marriage mean that little to you."

"Of course not and don't go misreading this and putting words into my mouth." Elphie responded in kind.

"This is about our name, not our marriage and I just assumed that we would keep our own names. It seems the most practical thing to do, since we are both girls."

Glinda stared at Elphie incredulously for a few beats, too emotional to even speak.

"How can you say that Elphaba." Glinda said fighting off tears.

"That is the meanest, cruelest thing you have ever said to me. Ever." She yelled then ran out of the studio.


	72. Chapter 72

Jilla slipped on her shoe, chuckling at the stupid fights that she and Pajul had been having over the past few days.

"But the making up is more than worth it." Jilla grinned at her reflection as she tightened her ponytail.

"I just hope I'm egg whitey by tomorrow or we might not survive to make up." She added with a laugh then headed out her door. When she was in the hallway, getting ready to go to Glinda's room, she heard her cousin's voice coming from around the corner so she headed towards the little art studio instead.

"That is the meanest, cruelest thing you have ever said to me. Ever." Jilla heard Glinda yell then saw her storm out of her studio.

"And I am no longer speaking to you right now!" Glinda yelled from the doorway.

"Fine by me, you were making no sense anyway." Jilla heard Elphie say. Jilla had been on the receiving end of Elphie's anger and knew that just because her voice wasn't raised didn't mean that she was not angry.

"Is everything all right little cousin?" Jilla asked as Glinda hurried towards her.

"Elphaba is a mean beast." Glinda huffed with angry tears streaming down her face.

"I was going to see if you two still wanted to take a walk with me. But I'm guessing no." Jilla said

"I will, it will get me away from my beastly fiancée." Glinda said yelling the last two words back towards her studio.

"I'm not speaking to her at the moment." She added as she wiped away her tears.

"So I heard. Okay then. We will grab a drink and share our woes. How does that sound?" Jilla said as she put her arm around Glinda.

"Okay." Glinda sniffled unhappily as she leaned into Jilla for a beat and received a comforting pat on her shoulder as they started to walk away.

"Wait Jilla. I need to tell her." She said after a few steps.

"I thought you weren't speaking to her." Jilla said.

"I'm not." Glinda replied seriously and walked back to the studio.

X

Elphie paced in the studio after Glinda yelled at her and huffed out. What name they would use after they were married had come out of nowhere, taking her completely by surprise. And she was having trouble making sense out of it.

"Great, just great." Elphie muttered when she heard Glinda talking to Jilla in the hallway.

"As if this is going to help matters." She added after she heard Glinda yell 'beastly fiancée'. She paced a bit more trying to decide whether or not to go after Glinda. Her pacing and muttering was interrupted by Glinda's irritable voice at the door.

"I'm going for a walk with my cousin and you are not invited." Glinda huffed making Elphie's decision for her.

"Fine." Elphie replied curtly.

"Fine." Glinda said through frustrated, angry sniffles then started to walk away.

"Glinda." Elphie said as she strode to the doorway.

"I'll be in my room when you get back." She added with no inflection and Glinda merely nodded. Jilla heard the exchange and shook her head, wondering what was going on.

"Come on Jilla." Glinda said as she took Jilla's hand.

"You two have an odd way of fighting." Jilla remarked as they headed for the steps.

"I hate fighting with her. I just hate it. But even if I'm angry at her, which I am, and she's angry with me, which she is even though she has no right to be, she still tries to respect my insecurity. Even if she is being a beast." Glinda said, still sniffling. When they reached the top of the steps, Glinda stopped and looked down the hallway.

"Well come on little cousin and you can tell me why Elphaba is a beast." Jilla said.

"Okay. And you can tell me why Pajul is a blowhard." Glinda said miserably as Jilla led her down the steps.

X

Glinda started venting as soon as she and Jilla stepped out of the back door and continued non-stop for over half an hour. She stomped and huffed down the path griping about how unreasonable Elphie was being. When they got to the gazebo by the lake, she cried on Jilla's shoulder because she didn't understand why Elphie was being so unreasonable. She called Elphie mean frequently and a beast a few times, but as her anger and frustration vented off she sniffled that maybe she was expecting too much and she should just let it drop.

"But this is important whether she thinks so or not, so I'm not going to let it drop." Glinda said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So your fight was about what your name would be after you two are married." Jilla said.

"Yes, because she was being totally unreasonable. She's always left stuff like this up to me, because she said I was the one who had the dreams of marriage when I was younger. Well, I dreamed of being Mrs. Whatevermyspouse'snamewas. We should be Elphaba and Glinda Thropp." Glinda said definitively.

"But didn't you say that she said no only because her family dislikes you and your relationship. Your family likes Elphaba…"

"Don't you dare take her side!" Glinda snapped.

"Hey, hey don't get all grrrrrrr with me little cousin. I'm not taking anyone's side. I know better. I'm just a little surprised because I sort of assumed that you would jump on the chance to make Elphaba an Upland." Jilla said with a sympathetic chuckle and Glinda started to cry on her cousin's shoulder.

X

Elphie had been pacing around her room for some time muttering to herself and trying to figure out what had happened. Nusee paced with her for a bit but mainly just sat and watched, perking his ears and tilting his head when she would ask a rhetorical question, which happened frequently. She was more frustrated than angry and after a time she realized that she was hurt as well. She was on the verge of talking herself into going to find Glinda instead of waiting for her when there was a knock on her partially open door.

"Hello Gwenot." Elphie said as Gwenot came into her room.

"Hello darling. I see that Galinda and Jilla are not here." Gwenot smiled sensing that Elphie was distressed.

"They went for a walk." Elphie said.

"Ah, well Jilla could use the distraction. Is everything all right Elphaba?" Gwenot asked kindly.

"No, I don't think it is. Glinda and I had an argument." Elphie said quietly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Gwenot asked gently.

"Yes, no…I don't know. I'm not even sure what happened really." Elphie sighed.

"All I did was ask her why she doodled 'Mrs. Elphaba Thropp' on her sketchpad and it was like a common catalyst experiment that ends up causing an explosion."

"I see." Gwenot said and Elphie motioned for her to sit down. Elphie told Gwenot about the heated conversation that she and Glinda had then put her head in her hands. Nusee batted at her hands and tried to nuzzle her cheek, but Gwenot just waited quietly.

"I cannot do it Gwenot, I just can't let her take Thropp as her name." Elphie said finally.

"It just comes with too much attached to it, too much negative. If that makes me an unreasonable mean beast, so be it. We will just have to learn how to live with that because even as much as I want her to have her dreams, I just can't give her this. I didn't even have time to process how to respond to her before she yelled at me and left. I should have said 'time out' or something, tried to …I don't know."

"It sounds as though things escalated rather quickly. That happens at times." Gwenot said with a reassuring smile.

"Gwenot, I care about our marriage, very much. But if what we are called is so important then me taking Upland should be enough to as she said, link us. But she said that was ridiculous." Elphie said and Gwenot sensed confusion and hurt coming from Elphie.

"All I can figure out is that something else is upsetting her about our name to make her so adamant about being a Thropp, but I have no idea what. Am I wrong for not wanting her to take my name?"

"Darling I am not going to answer that." Gwenot smiled then gave Elphie a light hug.

"And I know that you didn't really expect me to."

"No, I didn't. But shouldn't what you are called after your married should be a simple thing." Elphie sighed unhappily.

"Elphaba, you already know that issues that touch core emotions or affect who you are, are rarely simple. I have no doubt that my very determined daughter is with Jilla right now, venting off her initial anger and frustration at being denied something that she obviously feels very strongly about. When you talk again, hopefully she will be able to articulate more effectively, why she feels so strongly about being a Thropp. But you need to remember that this is not just about her. You have thoughts and feelings about this issue and the things that she said to you and you need to honor those." Gwenot said gently.

"I know. I just hate fighting with her and I hate denying her things. And you're right this is not simple. I'm going to hurt her and ruin her dream of her married name. Perhaps I am a beast." Elphie said a little angrily.

"Darling, do not let this get away from you. Once the dust from your argument settles and your emotions are a bit calmer, you will talk to and listen to each other better. Then you will more than likely be able to get to the real crux of your married name issue and figure out something that will honor you both."

"I hope so. It seems like a no win situation right now." Elphie said unhappily.

"You might not be aware of this, but there are alternatives to either you taking her name or her taking yours. Different parts of Oz have different traditions for not only weddings, but for how the couple refers to themselves, even within the Arduenna and Upland Clans here in Gillikin. The woman taking the man's name is the most common, but it is not required. " Gwenot said.

"Really?" Elphie said hopefully.

"Really." Gwenot smiled. She sensed a slightly positive shift in Elphie's emotions and assumed that just knowing that there might be a compromise that Glinda would accept, was giving Elphie some perspective.

Elphie asked for more information and Gwenot agreed to give her some generalities, but stressed that she was not making suggestions, only trying to help her understand that there were options. She also stressed, very firmly that considering options before they talked through the underlying reasons for their quarrel would be very counterproductive.

X

"I should have called a time out." Glinda sniffled after a nice long cry in her cousin's arms.

"But she should have too. We've worked so hard to learn to listen to each other when we are mad and this time we were getting nowhere."

"You don't seem so angry any more." Jilla smiled.

"I'm not, but I am upset…and hurt and frustrated. And she's not really a beast." Glinda said.

"I never thought that she was. Just like I'm sure you know that Pajul isn't really a blowhard." Jilla chuckled lightly.

"I know. And I know that she was not really being mean, well I'm trying to know. I guess she might have a point, not a good one, but a point. But she wouldn't even discuss it. She just issued edicts like she was still governor. And this was part of my point. Her name has so much that goes along with it, it's her and she just can't abandon it." Glinda said.

"Galinda I can't imagine that you were fighting for that reason. Are you sure there isn't something else?" Jilla asked.

"I don't know." Glinda said starting to sniffle again.

"Maybe you should talk with your mother about this. I can go get her." Jilla offered.

"I'm sure Elphie and I will end up talking to her. It just seems so logical for me to change my name and I want to. But she said no. It's a lose-lose situation and I hate it." Glinda said as her tears started to flow again.

"Little cousin, you just need to talk to your fiancé. I might not know you two as a couple very well, but I know you and I think that your sensitive nature is getting the better of you. You want something and she said no and meant it." Jilla said.

"It's not that simple." Glinda sniffled.

"Oh I know it's not. But I'm guessing that her flat out no, hurt your feelings and that put you in the mood to fight, not discuss." Jilla said as she patted Glinda's hand.

"Maybe." Glinda conceded with a little huff.

"I'm going with definitely. You and I still have a few things in common. One being we don't take no for an answer, at least not without a fight." Jilla smiled and Glinda did too, in spite of herself.

"There is that smile. Look little cousin, I haven't always been your and Elphaba's biggest supporter, I realize that. And I still have issues with your relationship that I am working to overcome. But even I know that she is at this moment at least as miserable as you are. She hates it when you are unhappy and hates to deny you anything. And this isn't just anything. It's her name. She has her reasons for denying it and you have yours for wanting it. Arguments always have reasons, and they usually have compromise." Jilla said.

"Elphie and I do that a lot, but this just doesn't seem like a compromise issue." Glinda said unhappily, with tears still in her eyes.

"That is because you don't realize that you have options." Jilla said.

"I don't get it." Glinda replied shaking her head.

"I'll explain. I'm not the one to help you figure out the underlying reasons for your argument, but as I see it your basic issue is your married name. I can offer some advice on that. And I will use my own woes as an example." Jilla said.

"Okay." Glinda said intrigued.

"Problems require solutions. Solutions usually come from having options. You might think that Pajul and I arguing about every little thing lately is a problem. It's not. Being horny as hell and unable to have sex is the problem. Arguing about stupid things is one of our solutions, as is playing tennis or rearranging the furniture. Those are options that benefit us both. My therapist said that how we approach all the little problems and compromises that these fertility things entail would make all the difference. We can view all the give and take like we are losing out on something, or seek out options that are more positive. Not being able to smoke cigars is a problem for Pajul. It makes him cranky and he was taking it out on me. A solution that worked for him, but not so much for me. Now, whenever he craves a cigar, or either of us wants a drink we put the monetary amount of whatever a cigar or drink would cost into a jar. We already have enough for a vacation." Jilla said with a chuckle.

"What a good idea. But what does this have to do with my married name." Glinda replied after a short chuckle.

"I know that was a simplistic account of things, but here's the point of the story. You have a problem and how you approach the solution will make all the difference little cousin. If you have to compromise, and you more than likely will, don't view it like you are losing something, don't turn it into a battle. Try to find a positive, mutually beneficial solution. You and Elphaba have many options." Jilla smiled.

"We do?" Glinda said with a hint of hope.

"Absolutely A woman taking a man's name might be the common thing but it's not the only thing. A woman I work with, when she got married, she and her husband took his mother's maiden name for inheritance reasons." Jilla said.

"You're kidding." Glinda said.

"Nope. People do all sorts of things with surnames these days. You really have options. Talk to your mother and your fiancé, figure out what is really bothering you, what you really want and then have some fun figuring out a compromise that will make you both happy." Jilla said with a smile.

"Think of it as a challenge. You do love those.

" I do. And that makes sense, I guess. I still very much want to be Glinda Thropp, but if I really can't, the thought that there might be something else is heartening." Glinda replied.

"That's my little cousin." Jilla smiled.

"I really need to talk to Elphie, I feel terrible for yelling at her. But I'm not quite ready to see her yet. Can we walk and talk some more. I miss our talks and your advice." Glinda said.

"I miss our talks too. You and Elphaba will work this out Galinda, I'm sure of it. You two are truly beshert."

"I know, but thank you. I love you Jilla." Glinda sniffled.

"I love you too little cousin." Jilla replied and the two cousins hugged in a way that they hadn't in quite a while.

X

"Gwenot, thank you for allowing me to talk this out with you. I feel a little more settled now."

"I'm so glad my darling. These little highly charged, seemingly one-sided arguments that pop up from time to time can be very disconcerting."

"It really was, but hopefully we will be able to talk it out now. I think I need to go and find her, rather than wait for her to come back." Elphie replied.

"Elphaba, I was wondering, do you think that some of Galinda's anger could be empathic in nature, playing off of the tension that Jilla and Pajul are experiencing?" Gwenot asked.

"I asked her about that before I even asked the question that started the argument. She said she didn't think that it was an issue, but it is very possible that it was anyway. I'll broach the issue with her again. We can work this out Gwenot, I'm sure of it." Elphie smiled.

"I'm sure of it too darling." Gwenot smiled and accepted Elphie's hug, returning it in a very motherly way.

After Gwenot left, Elphie paced for a bit and organized her thoughts then gathered some things and, with her Familiar tagging along, went to go find Glinda. As she walked down the back steps and out onto the back lawn she thought about how this argument was different than their others. It's not they hadn't had little explosions before, it was that this was the first time it seemed that they wanted to talk to someone else before trying to talk it out themselves. She wasn't sure if that was the case or if an opportunity to do so just presented itself. As Elphie neared the horse meadow, she saw Glinda and Jilla near one of the trails at the other end of the meadow and decided to put that thought away for the time being. Elphie started to walk towards her love, not even sure if Glinda would want to talk to her yet.

X

Glinda stopped talking then stopped walking.

"I feel Elphie. She came to find me." She said quietly not sure exactly how she felt about it.

"She's walking across the meadow now. Do you want me to tell her that you don't want to talk to her yet?" Jilla said sincerely and Glinda smiled, flashing back briefly on all the times she had run that type of interference for Jilla and Pajul.

"I don't know if I don't want to talk to her yet." Glinda said then frowned.

"I know what you meant." Jilla chuckled lightly then Glinda turned around, saw Elphie and a wave of emotion over came her and she started to cry softly.

"Oh how she loves me." Glinda whispered then took a step forward.

"Glinda, can we talk please?" Elphie asked looking at Glinda then over to Jilla, who merely smiled.

"Okay." Glinda sniffled.

"Are you sure? I won't mind if you do not want to yet." Elphie said, unsure of the nature of Glinda's sniffles.

"She's sure." Jilla said and Glinda nodded then held out her hand to Elphie. Elphie took it, kissed it gently then clasped it firmly but made no move to pull Glinda to her.

"I'll go back to the house… and maybe rearrange the furniture in my room." Jilla chuckled.

"Thank you cousin." Glinda said to Jilla, even though her eyes never left Elphie.

"Yes, thank you Jilla." Elphie said.

"You two just play nice now." Jilla chuckled then headed towards the back path.

"Please just hold me first." Glinda said softly after Jilla left. Elphie moved a step forward and wrapped her arms around Glinda, feeling an immediate sense of relief. Glinda pressed herself close to Elphie, laid her head on her shoulder and cried for a few long beats.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I'm sorry I yelled at you and didn't say time out or listen to you and…" Glinda sniffled but a soft finger on her cheek interrupted her apology.

"I'm sorry too Lyndie." Elphie said.

"I'm in a better place to listen now Elphie. I vented out to Jilla and we talked." Glinda said.

"I'm in that better place as well. I vented to Nusee and talked with your mother." Elphie smiled.

"Would you like to compare notes or start from scratch?"

"Both sort of. But can we just walk now." Glinda asked.

"Of course Lyndie. I brought you a sweater, would you like it?" Elphie asked and Glinda could only nod and sniffle.

Elphie removed Glinda's pale blue sweater from the art satchel and put it around Glinda's shoulders then gave her another hug.

"We'll figure this out my precious girl." Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear.

"I'm sorry I called you a mean beast." Glinda whispered back.

After a few minutes against Elphie's chest, Glinda and Elphie walked hand in hand, slowly and silently through the meadow, past the stables and towards the greenhouse. Nusee scampered around them, stalking and pouncing on whatever caught his eye but they were too caught up in their own thoughts to notice his antics.

"Want to sit here and talk?" Glinda asked when they reached the low wall around the greenhouse.

"I'd like that. This wall seems very conducive to talks." Elphie smiled.

"You have no idea." Glinda smiled as she sat down.

"How do we start?" She asked as Elphie sat beside her.

"I'd like to, if that's all right." Elphie said and Glinda nodded.

"Lyndie, I know that you want to take my name." Elphie started then took a deep breath.

"But even at the risk of igniting the argument again, that can't happen. I hate that this hurts you so much, but I cannot yield this." She said softly.

"I really do want to be Glinda Thropp, but Jilla helped me see that maybe we can figure out something, something that will make us both happy." Glinda said.

"Your mother mentioned that we had options as well. But…Lyndie I want to understand why you feel so strongly about being a Thropp and equally strongly that I not be an Upland, and I don't." Elphie said.

"It's not that I don't want you to be an Upland. And even Jilla wondered about that. It's just…why don't we skip this for now and talk about options, seeing as how Thropp is a moot point." Glinda said with a little hint of resentment.

"Lyndie, we can't skip this. I understand it's general importance now. Your mother said that we need to work through our underlying issues of this first and I agree." Elphie said.

"Jilla said more or less the same thing, and that I need to find my real reason for wanting to take your name." Glinda said.

"I thought that there might be something else beyond your dream of having your spouses name. Your reaction was too quick and strong." Elphie said a little hesitantly.

"You were sort of quick with the retorts too Elphie." Glinda bristled.

"I'm sorry." She said contritely.

"It's okay. I was."

"Elphie you said our underlying issues. Are there other reasons that you do not want me to take your name, besides all the negativity?" Glinda asked.

"Probably. But mine is something else and your mother warned me against just letting it go. All though this might not be the time. We should focus on you first."

"Oh no. That got us into big trouble the last time." Glinda said.

"True. Okay then." Elphie said then took a deep breath.

"When I brought up taking on the Upland name and you said that was ridiculous I felt a wave of anger. I realized as I was pacing around that it wasn't anger. It was hurt. Do you think me being an Upland is ridiculous?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, no, oh Elphie no." Glinda said through tears.

"That's not what I meant at all. I was just angry and upset because I thought you weren't listening. Oh Elphie, it's not ridiculous and it even makes a certain amount of sense. I'm so sorry. Please don't be hurt." Glinda said, her posture indicating that she wanted to be held. Elphie obliged her, pulling her close and stroking her hair while she settled her own emotions.

"Please forgive me Elphie. It was a thoughtless thing to say even if I was angry." Glinda said after her tears were under control.

"Of course I forgive you Lyndie. And I'm no longer hurt. But I am confused. This was just one of the things that led me think that there is something else there. You said our married name links us and makes us one. That would be true whether we used Thropp or Upland."

Glinda wanted to disagree with that, but knew that she couldn't. After another hug and a gentle kiss, their first since arguing, Glinda and Elphie started to talk about the points they had argued about. It was civil, even when tempers flared a few times.

Elphie conceded that there might be some positives to retaining the Thropp name, but still wouldn't yield the issue. Glinda agreed that there were valid reasons for her not to take Thropp as her name and valid ones for Elphie to take on Upland as well, but the whole conversation upset her a great deal.

After one little flare up, they were quiet for a time. After five or so minutes of just holding hands and thinking, Elphie saw Glinda's expression start to change as a realization hit her.

"If I have your name, I'm yours." Glinda said quietly, taking her hand out of Elphie's.

"What?" Elphie asked.

"You are mine Lyndie."

"After we are married, if I'm Glinda Thropp then everyone will know I'm your wife. And you can never leave me because I'll have your name."

"My precious girl, is that what all of this has been about?"

"I think so." Glinda sniffled.

"And the irrationality of it hit me at the same time I realized it."

"Glinda you are mine. My love, my life, my home. I'll wear a sign stating that, or sing about it in the streets if I have to." Elphie said sincerely as she wiped away Glinda's tears.

"I know that Elphie, I know logically that we are a couple forever and I know you won't leave me or that someone won't take you away or try to woo you away. I know that." Glinda said, angrier with herself than anything.

"But it doesn't always seem to matter that I know, things just get away from me sometimes."

"I understand Lyndie. You are talking to an expert in things getting away from her." Elphie smiled.

"I had myself almost convinced that I really was a beast earlier." She added with a slight chuckle and Glinda smiled and scooted over to Elphie so they could snuggle.

"Lyndie, is there a need for us to have our married name now?" Elphie asked after a half an hour of talking about Glinda's insecurity and some quiet snuggles.

"No." Glinda said.

"You know how Chaxi tells us that we can only work on things in doable pieces and to try and separate issues to deal with the most pressing ones first."

"Yes. We should do that now." Glinda said.

"That's what I'm thinking. We will figure this out Lyndie, I promise. But maybe we should talk more about what makes this so important, and figure out what we really need first. I know that I'm reacting to all the negative from my family." Elphie said.

"And my insecurity is obviously not abating. Maybe we can talk it all through with Chaxi." Glinda said.

"I was thinking that too." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy, we are agreeing on something. Does that mean that the fight is over and that we can make up now." Glinda asked hopefully.

"I think the fight is over, we know what we are up against and we have a plan of sorts to work out the problem." Elphie said.

"I love a good plan…or even a plan of sorts." Glinda giggled and the sound of it filled Elphie with emotion.

"I love you my precious girl, so very much." Elphie said as she ran her finger along Glinda's jaw line.

"I love you too Elphie. So we are making up?" Glinda smiled.

"Yes, we are making up." Elphie replied then was immediately pulled her into a soft kiss that Glinda turned into one of their slow, intricate reassuring ones.

X

After they each took a turn starting and ending a reassuring kiss Glinda and Elphie made their way back to the house. They greeted Cook, found out when dinner was then went to find Gwenot. They heard Jilla and Pajul squabbling in the solarium and Glinda chuckled. She told Elphie that they were doing it on purpose as a way to work off sexual frustration then giggled an apology for providing too much information.

They found Gwenot and Greda in the parlor and asked Greda to stay while they talked. Glinda told her mom that she and Elphie had made up from their fight, figured out their underlying issues and were going to work them through with Chaxi's help before they revisited the married name issue. They received hugs from both women and left the parlor just in time to see Pajul storming into the library as Jilla lobbed a pillow against the door and called him a childish name.

"Feel better?" Glinda chuckled as she and Elphie followed Jilla up the stairs.

"A little." Jilla said.

"Elphie and I made up." Glinda bubbled.

"Congratulations." Jilla said.

"I hope to Oz that Jules and I can very soon or these fights just might become real." She added with a wry smile.

"I'm sorry cousin. We spent so much time on my woes, we never got to yours." Glinda said.

"Oh my woes aren't really all that bad. It just seems that way now." Jilla smiled.

"If you say so cousin, but we can talk after dinner if you want to." Glinda offered.

"All right. But now another nice hot bath is in order. It'll give me something to toss in Jules's face if we can't make up tonight." Jilla chuckled.

"I really am happy you two made up."

"Thanks Jilla." Glinda smiled and hugged her cousin.

Elphie ran Glinda a bath then went to bathe. She wasn't in the mood to continue thinking about the argument or their married name so she focused her thoughts on buying Glinda something at the boutique in town. Glinda hadn't mentioned her promised treat for quick packing, but Elphie knew very well that she hadn't forgotten. This sort of thing was a certainty that Elphie could understand, so she concentrated on it and the fact that it would delight her love.

X

Dinner was a casual, fun affair with lots of talk about the vacation in Quox, the goings on in the Emerald City, at Shiz and with Elphie's tacit permission the Grazner competition. Greda was thrilled that Elphie was not prohibited from coming to the Emerald City and said that she would be happy to provide whatever information or assurances necessary to allow her to stay with them. Jilla and Pajul were excited by the prospect as well. Gwenot suggested that they take coffee and dessert into the parlor to continue their talk about the Grazner and turning that weekend into a short holiday for the family.

"Elphaba." Pajul said after the conversation wound itself down naturally.

"While we are on the subject of the Emerald City, I thought I'd tell you that there is some very favorable buzz about your sister going around the Wizard's Palace."

"Really?" Elphie said.

"Yes. She seems to be proving herself rather nicely, at least as far as relations with other states go. No bold moves, setting up meetings and doing something the former governor rarely did, issuing invitations to Colwen Grounds to outside diplomats. Things seem more temperate there now." Pajul said.

"That is good to hear." Elphie said, meaning it.

"I was told from the beginning that she had the makings of a good governor. I am glad it is playing out that way."

"It seems to be so far. I mean things are always a little dicey when a new Head of State takes over, especially one with so many new Ministers and a new Ambassador as well. Some of the border towns and other places have been taking the usual precautions for a regime change, but I think it's more for bluster and show than anything." Pajul said.

"The usual precautions?" Samion asked.

"Things like having their own envoys make the first move and beefing up their militias. Any change in a government is an opportunity for some of the smaller places to have a draft to get more cheap labor or request more funds. It really doesn't mean much." Pajul assured them.

"Maybe Fruoa can go and assure them that all is well." Glinda said.

"Would that be Fruoa Gruity, the new Ambassador?" Pajul asked.

"Yep. Elphie appointed her. And she's one of Elphie's advisors." Glinda said happily.

"A very good appointment. She has some good buzz as well. In fact, I believe she has meeting scheduled at the Palace sometime soon." Pajul smiled.

"Oh boy. Maybe she can come see us then too." Glinda grinned.

"Perhaps. We can always ask." Elphie smiled.

"Ask? You're the Heir. Just summon her." Glinda giggled with twinkling eyes and Elphie knew she was being teased.

Everyone one talked for awhile longer then the two older couples excused themselves. After a little more general talk about school and jobs, Pajul excused himself to take jog before bed. Elphie knew that Glinda and Jilla wanted to talk so she offered to go on up to her room. Glinda walked her to the stairs, gave her a very sincere thank you and a soft kiss, with the promise of a more vigorous thank you a bit later.

Elphie changed into her nightclothes, got a book then settled on Glinda's sofa to read. Nusee curled up with her and purred contentedly as Elphie scratched his ears while she read. It was Nusee rousing from a nap and jumping on the back of the sofa that alerted Elphie to Glinda and Jilla saying goodnight outside the door.

"That was a quick talk." Elphie smiled as she rose from the sofa as Glinda came in.

"Quick? Elphie, it's after one in the morning." Glinda laughed and Elphie looked at the mantel and chuckled.

"You are adorable and I love you." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a kiss.

"How was your not so quick talk? Is everything all right?" Elphie asked as Glinda took a nightdress from her drawer.

"It is. We talked about how their life has changed since they started trying to have a baby. They are really committed to it." Glinda replied as she took off her clothes.

"There were a lot of things for them to do. I can't imagine that it would be easy." Elphie said as she followed Glinda into the bathroom.

"She said some days are harder than others, especially abstinence days." Glinda said as she handed Elphie her brush.

"But she said a few times that all this sacrifice will be worth it when they are finally pregnant. She is going to be such a good mother." She said then yawned as Elphie brushed out her hair for her.

"Is there anything else that I can do to help?" Elphie asked as Glinda prepared to brush her teeth.

"She said they were going to do this for six months before they started to worry. They've been trying very hard to stay positive. Even when they are fussing." Glinda grinned then put her toothbrush in her mouth. While she was brushing, Elphie went to turn down her bed.

"Stay in here with me?" Glinda asked after she was settled into bed and had received a very nice, goodnight kiss

"I will sleep right there on your sofa. And I'm sure Nuisance will join you on the bed." Elphie smiled.

"I'm glad we made up and I'm sorry we fought." Glinda said.

"Me too, but we are okay now. I love you Lyndie."

"I love you too Elphie. Goodnight." Glinda said then sought out a kiss, which she received.

"Goodnight my precious." Elphie said after they parted.

After getting a pillow and blanket, Elphie turned off all the lights except the table lamp then settled on the sofa to read. After just a little while however, she put away the book, turned off the light and let Glinda's soft snore lull her to sleep.

X

It was late morning before everyone was finally up and about. Elphie went downstairs after she woke and had coffee with Samion and Robil, knowing that Glinda would be asleep for a while. After that, she spent some time writing in her journal. Jilla came by her room after checking to see if Glinda was awake yet and asked her to tell her cousin that there was no need to set up a Lyndieball game this morning. Elphie relayed this message after receiving a bubbly good morning and a vigorous kiss. The meaning of the message was explained to her after Glinda stopped chuckling.

Brunch was a much more normal event now that Jilla and Pajul were back to being themselves and were not taking little jabs at one another anymore. After brunch, all the women were sitting out on the terrace, enjoying the warm spring breeze and firming up plans for the afternoon when Hensign brought a message out to Glinda.

"It's from Dani." Glinda said as she opened the envelope.

"Dani?" Elphie said her concern evident.

"Oh no." Glinda said after reading a few lines to herself.

"Is everyone okay?" Elphie asked.

"Everyone is fine, but … I'll read." Glinda said.

"_Dear Glinda and Elphaba,_

_Something's come up that is difficult to really explain in a letter, but Manif and I have to get married right away. We found out just an hour or so ago, in priority post from Manif's uncle who works for the government of a village near his, that militia letters are being sent out on Monday. He told us basically, that all unmarried males under the age of twenty-five as of the date of the letter would be required to report for training. We have no idea if that means under twenty-five as of the date, or unmarried as of the date. Granny insisted very firmly that we take no chances. We are having the wedding at her house late Saturday afternoon. Needless to say, things here are a bit chaotic and very stressful. Please come back early if you can. We are letting the rest of the gang know too, but Manif and I really need our maids of honor. Manif especially. We'll explain more when you get here._

_I hope you can manage to come. Love, Dani."_

Glinda put down the letter and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Can they do that, put conditions like that on the militia?" Elphie said angrily.

"I'll go get Pajul, he is in the library. He can fill in the blanks for you." Jilla said then hurried into the house.

"Elphie we have to go. Poor Dani." Glinda sniffled.

"Of course Lyndie, of course." Elphie said feeling very confused.

"We will help any way we can darling." Gwenot said as Jilla hurried back onto the terrace with Pajul in tow.

"Thanks, we are going to need it." Glinda said as she mentally started to form a plan.


	73. Chapter 73

"Your friend's uncle must be very highly placed and have contacts in the Ministry of State to have advanced knowledge of this sort." Pajul said as he put the letter from Dani down.

"Information like this is usually kept under tight control."

"So they really do have to get married right away?" Elphie asked.

"Unless Manif wants to be a Militiaman, yes. Let me translate this information for you." Pajul smiled.

"Translate?" Gwenot asked.

"From Government Official to Normal Person. Right?" Glinda giggled. Jilla and Greda looked at her in amusement.

"Hey, I'm engaged to an ex-governor. I heard stuff." Glinda chuckled.

"She spent way too long at Colwen Grounds." Elphie said shaking her head, but chuckling lightly.

"Please Pajul, translate."

"All right. Regional Militias like the one your friend would be a part of are mostly made up of volunteers. But as I said earlier, the leaders will use any excuse to beef up their ranks and get a certain type of person. In this case, they want unmarried males, so they don't have to deal with dependents. And they are also looking for men who are more educated. Unmarried males under twenty-five are more likely to be attending college, be in a training program or in an apprenticeship." Pajul explained.

"That makes sense. Manif is almost twenty-four and pursuing a doctorate." Elphie said.

"Those militia leaders are sneaky, aren't they? I hope Maril's not like that." Glinda frowned.

"So if they marry on Saturday, Manif will be exempt. But if they married on say Tuesday, he would be required to report for training. That seems like an odd condition." Elphie said.

"Ah yes, the 'as of the date of this notification' statement." Pajul chuckled.

"That is used frequently. Quite a long time ago, the powers that be discovered if they just said married males or University students were exempt, they did not get as many new recruits as they anticipated. It took some time to investigate but they found out that after receiving the notification letter, men would get married or enroll in University then get divorced or drop out after they were given their exemption documents. So they put in that "as of…' statement. Since information on when recruitment notifications are to be sent out is strictly controlled, there is little opportunity to get a fake exemption. Your friend is quite lucky." He said with a smile.

"Like I said, sneakiness. And not in the good surprise way. But Manif will be safe, right?" Glinda asked.

"I don't see why not. The date on his wedding certificate will be two days before the date of the letter." Pajul smiled reassuringly.

"Well that's a relief. But still, Dani must be beside herself. On top of all that militia stuff, they were having a time trying to get a wedding together by summer, thanks to the so-called help of both families." Glinda said then started to sniffle.

"Poor Dani."

"Well darling let's see what we need to rearrange, reschedule and cancel here so that you and Elphaba can go do your maid of honor and best man duties." Gwenot smiled as Elphie gave Glinda a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

The men excused themselves, chuckling to just let them know what their part in this was and they would do it. Greda went to the kitchen to get them something to drink and Gwenot went to the parlor to get her planner.

"It sounds as if you have your work cut out for you. Keeping brides calm is stressful under the best of circumstances." Jilla chuckled.

"I know. But if we leave here tonight, we can be there first thing in the morning to help. I want to jump right in. We can even go directly to Granny Kima's from the train station. I hate that it's cutting your visit short though." Glinda said.

"Oh don't worry about me. Now that I'm egg whitey, I can find a way to entertain myself well enough until we leave." Jilla chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie, I do not think that leaving tonight is a very good idea." Elphie said gently.

"Why not?" Glinda said with the hint of a huff as her mother walked back in.

"We need to get there, to help. I know that you want to support Manif." She added.

"I do. And I'm not trying to pick a fight. Please just hear me out." Elphie said calmly, knowing that Glinda was just worried, with good reason, about Dani.

"All right, I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda said sincerely then gave Elphie a little kiss.

"Lyndie, I am worried about Dani and Manif too, but I'm more worried about you." Elphie said.

"Awwww Elphie. I know getting everything ready to leave so early will be hectic, but Momsie and Aunt Greda will help." Glinda said and gave Elphie a hug that Elphie returned.

"Yes we will darling, but I'm not sure that is what Elphaba is talking about." Gwenot smiled and Elphie nodded.

"It's not the hectic here that concerns me, it's the hectic there. It sounds as though we are going to be walking into a very nerve-racking situation. Oz only knows what sorts of emotions you will be exposed to, on top of Dani's. I just don't think it would be good for you to go from the rush and emotions of packing and leaving home directly into the fray at Granny Kima's, with just whatever sleep that you get on the train." Elphie said softly, with affection in her voice.

"Oz but I hate it when you are reasonable." Glinda said with a little pout that turned into a smile.

"You weren't really happy with her when you thought she was being unreasonable either." Jilla chuckled.

"But I agree with her."

"I do too." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"And I would have figured that out on my own, eventually." She added with a giggle then put her arms around Elphie and hugged her hard.

"I'm sure, put we are pressed for time. Remember?" Elphie chuckled.

"Yes we are. So what is your plan?" Glinda grinned.

"I have no plan. I was just trying to save you from yours." Elphie said with a wry smile.

"Ha, ha. Okay then. What if we leave first thing in the morning?" Glinda chuckled.

"That sounds reasonable to me." Elphie smiled.

"Congrats little cousin, you got in a reasonable thought." Jilla grinned and Glinda stuck out her tongue and made an unladylike noise.

"It does to me as well." Gwenot smiled.

"I will tell your father so new travel arrangements can be made."

"And we can send a wire to Dani telling her when we will be there." Glinda said.

Armed with Gwenot's planner and the drinks that Greda had brought in earlier, the two older women and the three younger ones set about trimming down two days worth of Glinda and Elphie's activities in the most effective manner. Lists were made and there were discussions, negotiations as well as an almost tiff involving the rescheduling of Elphie's eye doctor's appointment.

When all was said and done a fine plan had been made. The meeting with Lofier that was in an hour or so was kept, but with only Elphie, Greda and Samion. Gwenot, Glinda and Jilla would start to pack during that time. The appointment at Pamil's was moved back, and shopping afterwards was scrubbed. Because Glinda was so adamant the whole family was still going to go to dinner at Ilono's, but dancing at the Emerald Café afterward was, after some soft words and private promises from Elphie, canceled.

"I'm sorry I got all huffy at you earlier. I should have realized that you were just looking out for me." Glinda said when they were alone in Elphie's room.

"As I always will. And I knew you were just thinking about Dani and Manif, my sweet, sensitive girl."

"I just hope we can really help, take some of the pressure off of them." Glinda said.

"Oh I have no doubt that you will be the perfect maid of honor. Now, me on the other hand…" Elphie started with a smile.

"You will be a great best man. All you have to do is be his best friend. You can do that." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"Well that does seem to be true, somehow or another. But I'll deal with that tomorrow." Elphie smiled.

"Now I have to get ready to talk with Lofier and you need to get us packed up."

"I wish that I could do that with you, but sacrifices had to be made." Glinda said.

"Just remember that you promised that not all of the sacrifices will be so… sacrificial." She added with a giggle.

"I promise. We will have a private getting ready for bed dance." Elphie smiled.

"With a few benefits." Glinda grinned slyly.

"With a few benefits." Elphie agreed, but stressed the word few.

"But now I need to get ready to meet with Lofier."

"Hurry, then we can kill time." Glinda wiggled happily.

"You know, it frightens me a little that I completely understood that." Elphie chuckled then kissed Glinda's broad grin.

X

"Oh hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled when she looked up from the trunk she was packing to see Elphie in her doorway.

"Hello Lyndie. Gwenot, Jilla I'm impressed. You've managed to get her to do quite a lot in an hour." Elphie chuckled and Glinda made a face at her.

"It has been interesting." Jilla laughed.

"But if I hear her grumble 'at least Elphie makes it fun' one more time…"

"Oh hush. I said that once." Glinda giggled.

"Are you finished with Lofier?"

"Not yet. May I see you for a bit?" Elphie asked.

"Sure sweetheart." Glinda grinned and skipped over to the door.

"I'll be back." She said to her mother and cousin.

"I would hope so. We have much more left to do." Gwenot chuckled as Nusee tried to attack the shoes that she was putting in the trunk.

"What's up Elphie? You are a little excited about something. Can you stay with Aunt Greda?" Glinda said after a hug and kiss when they were in Elphie's room.

"Not that I was snooping." She added with a sheepish grin.

"I don't know about staying with Greda yet, but Lofier doesn't think it will be a problem." Elphie said.

"Goody!" Glinda bubbled.

"And I guess I am a little excited about something. Lofier would like me to come to his lab to see what he said were some very intriguing results of a crosslinking fixatives experiment that uses two aldehydes for fixation, a combination of formaldehyde and glutaraldehyde." Elphie said with an excited glimmer in her eye.

"Now?" Glinda asked.

"Now. Samion explained to him about us having to leave in the morning. Your father said he would accompany me and see to it that I get to Pamil's in time to get my hair trimmed. But I won't go if you don't want me to." Elphie said sincerely.

"Oh my love, I would never deny that look in your eye. Go and have a great time looking at the two linking hides." Glinda smiled.

"As long as they are under a microscope." She added in a firm tone that ended up being a giggle when Elphie looked at her with a confused expression.

"Never mind sweetheart, just have fun. I'll bring your dinner clothes to Pamil's. You can change there."

"I promise I will be there on time." Elphie smiled.

"Oh I know you will." Glinda said taking Elphie by the hand and leading her out the door.

"Because I am going to walk you downstairs and look sternly at Popsicle and Lofier."

"Well that should do it." Elphie chuckled.

X

"Not only are we here on time, we are here early." Samion chuckled as the carriage pulled up to Pamil's Salon.

"Galinda will be pleased."

"Actually Samion since I have some time, I thought that I'd run an errand. I owe Glinda a surprise." Elphie said blushing slightly.

"You should have said something. We could have taken you to where you needed to go." Samion said.

"Well…" Elphie started as her blush deepened.

"The place I need to go is there." She said shyly, pointing to a small boutique beside Pamil's.

"Ah. Fedina's Fashions, one of Gwenot and Galinda's very favorite clothing stores." Samion chuckled as he helped Elphie down from the carriage.

"I've only been in there once and I'm not very good in clothing stores in general, so I hope I do okay." Elphie said still blushing.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. When I'm at a loss for a gift for Gwenot, I come here. It's never failed me yet." Samion said with a conspiratorial smile.

"There may be hope for me then." Elphie said still blushing and speaking shyly, but not uncomfortably.

"Do you have enough money Elphaba?" Samion asked then hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Ignore that. Force of habit." He added with a chuckle and Elphie smiled.

"Actually I almost didn't." Elphie said.

"Is that why my daughter came bounding down the front steps as I was getting into the carriage? I assumed it was to get another goodbye hug from you and to give me her 'I'm serious look' again." Samion laughed.

"Well there was that as well." Elphie replied.

"You'd better get going before you run out of time. Enjoy finding Galinda a surprise." Samion smiled

"I think I will. I do like to surprise her." Elphie said as her blush returned.

"Thank you for keeping track of my time at the lab." She added.

"I'm not one to ignore a stern look from my determined daughter." Samion laughed and Elphie chuckled.

"I'll see you a little later at Ilono's." He smiled and gave Elphie a hug that she returned.

"Goodbye Samion." Elphie smiled then headed towards the shop.

"Oh and Elphaba darling." Samion said when Elphie was a few steps away and she turned and looked at him expectantly.

"If you do not wish to carry your purchase with you or give it to Jefet, just ask them to send it directly to the house. They know the way. Very well." He chuckled and Elphie nodded and smiled, her blush deepening even further.

X

"I can't believe that I broke a nail on that stupid trunk." Glinda said as she hung up the dress bag with Elphie's clothes in the changing room.

"It's a good thing we had manicures scheduled." Jilla smiled.

"You and Aunt Greda did. I just had one not all that long ago. I was just going to get a facial." Glinda replied as she removed her blouse.

"Then it's a good thing that Pamil could fit you in." Jilla chuckled.

"True. And I guess that you can never get to many manicures." Glinda grinned.

"Now there's the attitude I'm used to." Jilla laughed.

"It really doesn't bother you that Elphaba didn't want to do this with you, does it?" She asked as they went out into the main area.

"No. She gets salon manicures with me from time to time. Mostly we just do each other. She has gotten very good at it." Glinda said and Jilla looked at her with an odd face and Glinda could sort of feel her thoughts.

"Manicures cousin. We give each other manicures and pedicures. Your mind is really on one track isn't it." Glinda said with a little chuckle.

"Well it has been lately. Sex is even more of a major part of my life now. When I can't have it, I really, really want it. Then when I can have it, it's curtailed by all these restrictions. I mean it's still good, but knowing that we are doing it for reasons other than pleasure can be distracting. But as with everything we are trying to make the best of it." Jilla smiled.

"I think you are very brave in tackling all this. I'm really very proud of you." Glinda sniffled and gave her cousin a hug.

"Thanks little cousin. If I wasn't in therapy before we started all this, I would sure need to be." Jilla smiled and Glinda chuckled.

"She's worked with a few couples trying to get pregnant and the stress of it can really harm a relationship after a time. The herbs are more or less common knowledge, but she was unaware of the other stuff we are doing. She told me that we were really lucky that we had someone who gave us all these options. I couldn't agree more." Jilla said seriously.

"I'm sure that Elphie could get her some more information if she wanted it. I was thinking. Having sex at a certain time because you know that is best chance to conceive would be …distracting." Glinda said.

"Our first go around it was really hard. In that information Elphaba gave us, it talks about recreational sex and procreational sex."

"Now that's intriguing. But true I guess." Glinda said as she mulled over the concept.

"My therapist thought so too. This is what actually started the whole positive outlook thing. We are most definitely having procreational sex, but are trying to think up inventive ways, within our parameters of course, to keep it from becoming mundane. It's been quite an interesting endeavor. We even started a journal about what we've been doing." Jilla chuckled.

"Oh please don't give Elphie that journal when you give her your other information." Glinda laughed, but Jilla saw a very intrigued look in her eye.

"Absolutely not. And I think this conversation should be over. I've come a long way, as I've stated. But still not far enough to provide you with ideas." Jilla said with a smile.

"Okay I get it. And I won't even say I have enough ideas of my own." Glinda giggled.

"You are not funny you know." Jilla said making a face.

"But I'm glad you understand."

"And I'm glad that you can talk to me about this. I really am very proud of you. And I know all of this will work. No one deserves to be a mama more than you." Glinda said.

"I'd like to hope so." Jilla said as Pamil called them over to the manicure area.

"But why don't we change the subject. So do you have any thoughts on being a maid of honor for a hasty wedding?"

"Well, with any luck, this will be a part of whatever I can do." Glinda smiled as she put her hands into the bowl of warm fragrant water.

X

Elphie stopped with her hand on the doorknob of the boutique, taking a deep breath before she opened it.

"_You can do this." _She thought.

"_It's for Glinda and she will love whatever you select, you know that."_

"Excuse me Miss." A voice from behind her said, startling her slightly.

"I apologize." Elphie said softly as she opened the door for the two women.

"Thank you dear." The women smiled pleasantly at her as they went through the door.

"It's now or never." Elphie muttered softly as she walked in behind them then went off to the side.

"Miss Thropp, isn't it?" A woman said as she came over to Elphie.

"Galinda Upland's girlfriend."

"Yes ma'am." Elphie said shyly, knowing that she was blushing but resigning herself to the process.

"Is there something specific that I can help you with?" The woman said kindly. She knew that Mrs. Upland and her daughter were preferred customers and assumed that Elphie should be treated as such as well.

"_Just remember, Manif said you can ask to just browse."_ Elphie said to herself, not wanting to do or say anything that would come back to embarrass Gwenot.

"No ma'am. Would it be all right if I just browsed?" Elphie asked politely.

"Not at all dear. My name is Deza. I'll be available if you have any questions or when you've made your selection."

"Thank you." Elphie said and the woman smiled at her then left to attend to another customer.

Elphie stood there for a moment watching the women who were milling about, chatting and looking at all types of undergarments and nightclothes. Even though no one was paying direct attention to her, she still felt very exposed and out of place.

"_Just focus on the task at hand." _ Elphie told herself as she walked towards the part of the store with what Glinda referred to as peignoir sets. Elphie looked at the nightdresses with their matching, what she supposed were called robes, trying to remember that she had promised to buy something that pleased her. Glinda had lots of different types of nightclothes, including a few of these types of sets. She thought Glinda was beautiful no matter what she was wearing, but accepted that she was allowed to have preferences.

"_I really like it when she wears light blue. It makes her eyes dance."_ Elphie thought with a smile as her eyes drifted to the sets in various shades of blue.

"_I also like her solid color ones more than her stripes, dots or flowers." _

Elphie knew that it was permissible to take an item off the rack to examine, but she still hesitated before she selected one. When she held it up, she saw lots of lace in patterns and thought that Glinda would love it. But she put it back because seeing Glinda in simpler nightclothes was what made her come very close to ogling.

"Excuse me Miss Thropp." Deza said quietly and Elphie jumped slightly.

"Oh my, I apologize for frightening you."

"It's all right ma'am. I startle easily." Elphie said.

"May I offer you a suggestion?" The women asked and Elphie sighed inwardly.

"Of course." Elphie said keeping the dread of what was coming out of her voice.

"If you are interested in a peignoir, we have a special collection geared towards young ladies. These are more for older ones. Would you care to see them?" Deza asked.

"I would, thank you." Elphie said bashfully.

"Come with me then." The woman said indicating where they were heading with her hand.

"These nooks we have hold different special collections. Our Ingénue Line just got in some new things for spring. Here we are." She said as they stopped in a small semicircular nook where a few girls that looked to be about her age were browsing.

"Thank you ma'am." Elphie said sincerely.

"You are welcome. I am here to assist. I'll leave you to your browsing." Deza smiled and headed towards one of the girls who were motioning to her. Elphie wondered why she was so different than the salesgirls in the Shiz boutiques, but could only assume it had something to do with Gwenot being well known here. Whatever the reason, Elphie was grateful that she didn't have to deal with an overly attentive sales person and was even more determined to not say anything that would reflect badly on Glinda or Gwenot.

Elphie just started looking around, ignoring the gazes and whispers from around her, when something hanging up on a display caught her eye and she walked over there. When she saw it up close she knew that she had found Glinda's surprise because for just an instant, she saw her love wearing it and her breath caught in her throat. It was a peignoir set the pale blue color of the red-breasted bird's eggs. The gown part was sleeveless, with a simple neckline and little ties on each shoulder that gathered the material over the shoulder together with a little bow. It wasn't form fitting like her black silk one, but it wasn't flowing like her yellow one either.

The peignoir part was the same color. It was long sleeved, made of a sheer material with thin matching color piping around the collar, hem and cuffs. What Elphie liked was that it didn't have buttons. Instead, it had five ties down each side of the front. Not caring what anyone might think, she tied each one into a little bow to hold the robe closed. When she had a brief flash of herself slowly untying each one, she felt herself flush and thought that everyone there would know what she was thinking, but she knew that she had made the correct choice.

"_This nightdress pleases me. I'm not sure why, but it does. I am actually looking forward to seeing my beautiful girl wear it."_ Elphie thought as she untied the little bows so the garment was the way she found it. As she looked at it, she realized that she had no idea what size to get. Not exactly sure what to do she considered her options then settled on one. She took the notepad out of her satchel, wrote a quick note then asked Deza if there was someone available to take it next door to Pamil's salon.

X

Gwenot and Greda sat in a quite corner of Pamil's sipping tea and chatting while their daughters finished up their manicures and were getting ready for facials. They talked about the development with Glinda and Elphie's friends, Jilla's struggles with getting pregnant and were just starting to discuss the time that Elphie would spend in the Emerald City when a young girl interrupted them.

"Excuse me. I have a note for Mrs. Upland. I'm supposed to wait for a reply." The girl said.

"I'm Mrs. Upland. Thank you." Gwenot said as she took the note.

"Is it from Samion?" Greda asked.

"It's from Elphaba actually." Gwenot smiled.

"Is she all right?" Greda asked with concern.

"She is next door." Gwenot said as she removed a pen from her purse.

"In that lingerie shop?" Greda asked truly surprised as she watched her sister write something on the note and hand it back to the girl.

"Thank you young lady." Gwenot smiled as she handed the girl the note.

"You are welcome."

"And this is for your trouble." Gwenot smiled as she gave the girl some money.

"Thank you ma'am." The girl said enthusiastically, then hurried off.

"It seems as though she is getting a surprise for Galinda but is unsure of her exact size." Gwenot smiled.

"I thought she wasn't the clothes shopping type." Greda said.

"She is not. But Galinda mentioned that they had a little wager of sorts, on Galinda getting them ready to come home in just a few hours. Elphaba promised her a surprise from that shop if she did." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"That was quite an incentive, Galinda loves that shop." Greda smiled.

"I know. I just hope everything is going all right over there. I resisted the urge to go and check on her, since she didn't really express that she required my presence." Gwenot said.

"You are rarely wrong in these situations my sister. And she's just right next door, not to mention due here soon for her haircut. We can go rescue her if need be." Greda chuckled.

"That was my thought as well, except from what I've heard it is the sales staff at Fedina's that may need rescuing." Gwenot laughed as she poured herself some more tea.

Gwenot explained the little joke about Elphaba's lack of tolerance for fussy, overbearing sales people, acknowledging that some at Fedina's were just that. The sisters were talking about shopping trips they had when their girls were young, that didn't end so well when Elphie came in, deeply flushed, but smiling fifteen minutes later.

X

Elphie looked in the mirror that was in the changing room at Pamil's as she fastened her necklace. Glinda had brought her new little locket on her ring chain. She had to admit that it looked nice against the dark purple of her outfit.

"Are you decent?" Elphie heard Glinda giggle outside the changing room.

"I am." Elphie chuckled.

"Drat!" The sweet voice she adored giggled again.

"Oh well, I'm coming in anyway." Glinda came bouncing through the door and gave Elphie a big hug then a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't greet you properly when you arrived. My mask was hardening."

"I appreciate the fact that you tried. Even if Pamil didn't." Elphie chuckled.

"You look wonderful sweetheart. Two inches was just the right amount to trim off. It will be easier for you to dust, but still long, enough to be classified as long, silky raven hair." Glinda chuckled as she ran her fingers through Elphie's hair then gave her a kiss.

"Am I ready to go?" Elphie laughed as she twirled slowly, the way Glinda did when showing an outfit.

"I sure am." Glinda said in her breathy low voice that Elphie recognized very well.

"Easy Lyndie." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Sorry. I've been with Jilla all afternoon. She took a 'relaxation break' twice while we were packing and Aunt Greda had to go get her when it was time to leave. But I'm really all right." Glinda giggled.

"I see." Elphie smiled, knowing that she truly was.

"Perhaps it would be better if we have a private dance with no benefits before bed."

"Are you nuts? I was going to try and wheedle more than just a few benefits out of it. I fully expect to be dissuaded, but the pursuit will be great fun." Glinda giggled.

"As long as I know what I'm up against." Elphie smiled.

"That will be me." Glinda grinned slyly waggling her eyebrows.

"We had better go my precious." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a very nice kiss.

"Girls, we need to leave now." They heard Gwenot say outside the door.

"Told you." Elphie nodded and smiled when Glinda batted at her.

"Coming Momsie." Glinda chuckled.

"Don't gloat. It is unbecoming." Glinda chuckled

"I was not gloating, really Lyndie." Elphie grinned as she put on her cashmere sweater.

"I was merely agreeing in the same manner you do at times."

"Mean green thing." Glinda said then kissed Elphie with vigor until Gwenot knocked on the door again.

X

"What a great time." Glinda sighed running her thumb on the petals of the rose Elphie had bought for her at Ilono's, as she waited for Jilla and Pajul to get out of the carriage.

"Dinner at Ilono's, even an early one, with my favorite family is always grand."

"Does she have another family that I am unaware of?" Jilla chuckled.

"If she has another, I am unaware of it as well." Elphie smiled.

"Oh hush you two, you know what I mean." Glinda giggled.

"I'm glad that we were still able to have dinner together tonight. It was perfect."

"It was. And night caps, even early ones, with my favorite family is perfect too." Jilla chuckled as they walked up the steps.

"What are you two having for nightcaps these days." Glinda asked.

"Some sort of juice, usually. Pajul found some juice made from white grapes that is very nice." Jilla said as Pajul opened the front door for them.

"White grape juice? That sounds very intriguing." Elphie said as she helped Glinda out of her sweater.

"We'll make sure that we have some for you when you come for your competition." Pajul smiled as he assisted Elphie with her sweater then took Glinda's sweater from her.

"I'd like that." Elphie smiled as they walked to the parlor where their parents were waiting.

For an hour or so, the extended Upland family had their after dinner drinks and continued the lively discussions that had been started at Ilono's. The main topic was weddings with the women offering maid of honor advice to Glinda and the men, much to Glinda's delight, offering appropriate best man advice to Elphie. They all knew that it was just the sort of family time that Glinda needed to help her get over the little bit of leaving home blues that she still got when going back to school.

Even though it was still relatively early, Gwenot wrapped up the after dinner conversation by asking for suggestions on where they should all have breakfast. Lonjum's won by a large margin and they agreed on a time to leave then started the goodnight process. It took a bit, but eventually Elphie got a goodnight hug and Glinda got a goodnight hug, kiss from everyone before people paired off, and headed in different directions.

"Ah there they go, those lucky fellows who get to smoke." Pajul said with a melodramatic sigh as he watched Robil and Samion walk down the upstairs hall towards Samion's study.

"They are discussing business as well. And you have your own business to attend to." Jilla chuckled and Glinda giggled as the two younger couples walked in the other direction.

"Well, one must do what one must do." Pajul said in a mock-resigned tone.

"Such hardship." Jilla laughed as they stopped in front of Glinda and Elphie's room.

"At times yes, but come on Jilly girl. A prospective parent's work is never done." Pajul grinned, offering his hand to his wife. Elphie finally got the business to attend to joke and blushed.

"You did a really good thing for them Elphie and they are extremely grateful." Glinda said quietly as they watched Jilla and Pajul go into their room.

"I just hope it all works out for them." Elphie smiled.

"Actually the timing of their visit here might help." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand and led her into her own room.

"Jilla was telling me about some of the things that were talked about in that information you gave them. A change of scenery was one of them. Just being out of their own environment for a bit could help." She said as she picked up Nusee from the back of the chair and gave him a cuddle.

"Hi Nusee."

"That does have a certain logic." Elphie replied as she scratched her annoyed Familiar's ears.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a chuckle as she watched Glinda gathering her things.

"We are taking baths in my room." Glinda said as if it was obvious.

"Oh really?" Elphie said with an arched eyebrow.

"Well we need to bathe and I want a few added benefits. It makes perfect sense." Glinda said as she handed Elphie her nightdress and bathing things.

"Come on Nusee." She called to the cat as she took Elphie's hand to lead her back across the hall.

"So I am assuming that this is not something I can dissuade you from." Elphie chuckled lightly as Glinda went and opened her wardrobe door as soon as they walked in the room.

"Oh you can try, but if I were you, I'd select my battles carefully." Glinda giggled as she put on some music.

"So noted. " Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a kiss and undid the top three buttons of her blouse then kissed her neck.

"Good choice." Glinda sighed.

"I'm employing a tactic that Manif taught me." Elphie smiled.

"And what would that be?" Glinda giggled merrily.

"If you can't beat 'em join 'em." Elphie said with a straight face that fueled Glinda's giggles.

"I like him. He is such a good influence on you." She grinned then untucked Elphie's blouse and gently caressed her sides with her fingertips.

With Nusee asleep in the wardrobe and after a very nice kiss, they danced, with their clothes on, until the recording ended. Elphie put on another and they started what Glinda had started calling the disrobing tango. They frequently undressed one another while they danced, but this one was different. They took great care to combine their unbuttoning, unzipping, un-tucking, removing and other undressing activities as well as the kisses and caresses that accompanied them, with the precise steps of the dance and the beat of the music.

They did not do it very often. They were still perfecting it and it didn't always work out well, but it had become one of their favorite benefits because it was all about gentle, sensuous touch. One way or another, when the music ended their clothes were always on the floor, leaving them only in their panties. If they were going to engage in serious hanky panky or just sleep together unclothed, they removed each other's undergarment. If they were dancing like that just for the experience of it, they removed their own. Tonight, after a long kiss that left them both breathless and tingly, they walked hand in hand to the bathroom and removed their own.

Their baths were a necessary cool down, so they took their time with them. They talked, teased, laughed and snuck glances as they bathed then dusted each other's hair, savoring that experience as much as they had their dance.

"How about a waltz?" Elphie asked as they walked back into the bedroom proper.

"I'm not sure we would survive another tango."

"Or our stone wouldn't." Glinda giggled.

"But Elphie that was fantastic, I think that was our best yet."

"We are much better at kicking the discarded clothing items out of the way during the walks." Elphie smiled as she put on some music.

"Two songs, then to bed with you."

"Three, but the last one is only for putting on our nightdresses and snuggling." Glinda countered as she put herself into Elphie's arms.

Deal." Elphie smiled then gently caressed Glinda's cheek.

They waltzed around the room, as in tune with one another as they always were. They let their bodies touch as danced deemed necessary, but did not force it. When the music for the second dance started, that changed. Glinda pressed herself close to Elphie and their hands wandered up and down sides and over buttocks, as they swayed to the music. As the song neared its end Elphie kissed Glinda's neck and down her chest, giving each of her breasts gentle attention with her mouth and tongue before working her way back up to her lips. After a long drawn out kiss, Glinda gave the same gentle attention to Elphie's breasts then they brought them into deliberate contact to finish out the song.

"I love that benefit. Happy breasts sleep well." Glinda sighed as the third song started and Elphie got their nightdresses.

"Mine are quite content as well." Elphie said.

During a twirl, Glinda raised her arms and Elphie slipped a yellow nightdress over Glinda's head then slowly moved it down her body as they danced. Glinda slipped Elphie's over her head after a dip and kissed up her stomach and chest as she buttoned it. For the rest of the song, they just held each other, cuddling and swaying. Elphie sang the words to the end of the song and twirled Glinda into her bed.

"You certainly do take if you can't beat 'em, join 'em seriously." Glinda giggled as she got settled under her covers.

"It seems a useful strategy. Especially when combined with if I acquiesce at first, it's easier to dissuade you later." Elphie chuckled then kissed Glinda before she could comment.

"I'll remember that." Glinda smiled as she caressed Elphie's check.

They kissed goodnight, said goodnight then Elphie snuggled with Glinda until she fell asleep. After getting her journal from across the hall she settled on Glinda's sofa for a going away talk with Nusee. After that she started to write in her journal as a way to help prepare herself for whatever the next day and the day after would bring, but after a few sentences she realized that there was a better way to do that. She closed her journal, turned of the light then slipped into bed beside Glinda, resettling her love so that she was snuggled close.


	74. Chapter 74

"You want to do my nails on a moving train?" Elphie chuckled as Glinda took her manicure kit out of her carry on bag.

"Not a full manicure. I just want to tidy them up a bit." Glinda said as she moved over to sit by Elphie.

"Your nails tend to grow squared, but they look better rounded off a bit."

"I'll take your word for that. But can we forgo the polish please?" Elphie smiled as Glinda started the process by kissing each of her fingers.

"It is already forgone." Glinda giggled.

"You don't really like it, so I didn't even bring it."

"You look after me well. I don't thank you enough for that." Elphie said softly then put her free hand under Glinda's chin and lifted it to give her a soft kiss.

"And I always will, but you are welcome." Glinda smiled.

"Now settle back here so I can massage your hand a bit before I pretty up your nails."

"Lyndie, I was thinking about Dani and Manif's wedding last night." Elphie said after they shared several soft kisses and one rather vigorous one.

"Me too." Glinda said as she took Elphie's right hand between hers and started to gently rub it.

"All these different scenarios played through my head of how this will go, all kinds of plans of what we can do. But we are just going to have to wait and see what the situation is. It's sort of frustrating. And I can only imagine how much more so for Dani and Manif."

"Some very different scenarios went through mine. The only member of Dani's family that we've met is her mother and we've never met Manif's family at all. They might want a Best Man who is actually a man." Elphie said.

"Oh, that's not their call. Let Manif handle that. You just be you, that is what he needs to get under the canopy, or to the altar or wherever they go." Glinda giggled.

"Boy I hope they have a rehearsal."

"People rehearse weddings?" Elphie said with arched eyebrows as Glinda took her other hand and massaged her fingers.

"Usually, in some form or another. Sometimes it's a full run through and sometimes it's just talking about it so everyone knows what's going on." Glinda smiled.

"Are we going to practice our wedding?" Elphie asked.

"I imagine so, in some form or another. But perhaps we should focus on one wedding at a time." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a kiss before starting on her nails.

"That is best. Something else about this occurred to me." Elphie said in a thoughtful tone as Glinda filed her nails.

"What is that sweetheart?" Glinda smiled.

"Are we supposed to make a point to not be…well us, around the families?" Elphie asked and Glinda stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"You know Elphie, I don't know. All though I can't imagine that our best friends would ask us to be something that we are not. But we are very good at being discreet." Glinda replied after a few beats.

"We are, but we also really aren't in too many situations here where we have to actively try to be." Elphie said.

"Hmmmm, I guess that is true. But we do have them and we handle them just fine. Well, you do my reserved and chivalrous love." Glinda chuckled.

"We both do." Elphie smiled at the mischievous twinkle in Glinda's eye.

"And I don't think this is the time to turn being discreet into one of your wonderful games." She added with a chuckle.

"I'm wounded." Glinda giggled.

"Besides, that wouldn't be a very fun game."

"No, it wouldn't. But I hope you see my point." Elphie said after giving Glinda a kiss.

"Of course I do my love. Why don't I just tell you some of the possible scenarios I came up with and we can talk about them and make note of any concerns we have. Then we will be ready when we talk to Dani and Manif later." Glinda said, feeling Elphie's nervousness.

"You are very good at this sort of thing." Elphie smiled.

"Planning hasty weddings?" Glinda chuckled.

"Well that remains to be seen. You are very good at anticipating what could happen in various social situations and planning accordingly." Elphie said.

"They had a class on it in finishing school." Glinda laughed and Elphie looked at her in amusement.

"No, really. It was called 'Preventing Social Faux Pas.'"

"I'll bet you received an A." Elphie chuckled.

"A B actually. I stuck out my tongue and made an unladylike noise once too often." Glinda giggled.

"No wonder you are so good at that. Practice." Elphie chuckled and Glinda batted at her then kissed her softly.

"All of this will work out Elphie. We have to believe it so that our friends will believe it. So let's just talk it through." Glinda said.

"Another thing you are very good at. Knowing just what to say." Elphie smiled.

"They had a class in that too." Glinda giggled and Elphie gave her a bright smile and a kiss that made her sigh.

After they parted, Glinda returned to her task. As she filed and buffed Elphie's nails, treating each finger as though it was a precious commodity, they talked about possibilities. By the time the train pulled into the Shiz depot, they had a list of things they might be able to do, problems that could arise and questions they wanted to ask. As they gathered their things, Glinda's excitement was growing and Elphie was feeling much more settled.

X

"Look Elphie, a welcoming committee." Glinda bubbled pointing to the letters on the floor one with a little dust on it.

"The dust bunnies guarded our mail." She giggled as she leaned over to pick up the two letters from the floor while Elphie put their carry-on bags down on Glinda's chair.

"That was very considerate of them." Elphie chuckled.

"One's from Motzia, probably about the medallion. We can wait on that. Oh, the other is a note from Dani." Glinda said as she opened it and read it quickly while Elphie directed Norven and another porter where to put their trunks and other bags.

"Is everything all right?" Elphie said as she sat down on the arm of her chair.

"Dani told us not to go to Granny Kima's. She and Manif are at Tyuron's and want us to either send them a note or come over there when we are freshened up. We'll go over there." Glinda said.

"I'll run down and tell Mr. Frama that he does not need to wait for us." Elphie said and Glinda nodded.

"Oh wait…" Glinda said then wrote a quick note and handed it to Elphie.

"_Best Man and Maid of Honor to the rescue. We will be at Tyuron's very soon. Love, E & G." _ Elphie read out loud and smiled.

"Please see if Mr. Frama will take this by Tyuron's for us." Glinda asked.

"I'm sure he will." Elphie chuckled then kissed Glinda before hurrying off. While Elphie was gone, Glinda rummaged around and got them clothes to change into.

"Apparently, Dani spent the night in Manif's room last night." Glinda said as she and Elphie were changing.

"She had a mini melt down, yelled at her sisters-in law, told everyone to just stop telling her what she should do then stormed out."

"Oh dear." Elphie said.

"Yeah. She sent a note back to her mom apologizing for her behavior. She tried to explain that she just needed a chance to think and that she would be back this afternoon with a plan of her own. Her mother assured her that was fine, apologized for their behavior as well and said that they would just concentrate on cleaning the house, cooking for the reception and finding places for everyone until she returned." Glinda said as she put things in her purse and Elphie's satchel while Elphie tied her boots.

"At least her mother seems reasonable." Elphie said.

"She's a take charge type. She more than likely told all of them to shape up or else after Dani left." Glinda giggled.

"I'm glad that I got to know her better at the cabin. Are you ready?"

"I appreciate that you still ask that." Elphie smiled.

"Well this time I meant emotionally." Glinda replied and put herself into Elphie's arms.

"I'm fine. I'll feel better when I know what I'm dealing with, good or bad." Elphie smiled the kissed Glinda's forehead.

"So will I. Okay then, a kiss for fortitude and we are off. Well, we'll be off after the wobbly knees I hope to have after the kiss can function again." Glinda giggled.

X

"Ah, welcome back my friends." Tyuron said when he saw Elphie and Glinda walk into his café.

"Hi Tyuron!" Glinda grinned as she gave their friend a hug.

"Hello Tyuron." Elphie smiled as the man took her hand with a smile.

"Your friends are waiting for you. They told us about having to plan a hurried wedding. Uliko keeps trying to feed them because they look so stressed." Tyuron said as he led them to the back room.

"Dani was very happy to receive your note. She smiled. Do you all need lunch?"

"We do and bring lunch for them too." Glinda smiled pointing to the door.

"Uliko will be thrilled." Tyuron grinned then opened the door for them.

"Never fear, your honor attendants are here." Glinda bubbled as she and Elphie walked into the room.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Dani said as she scooped Glinda into an uncharacteristically big hug.

"I have a pretty good clue." Glinda chuckled from Dani's embrace.

"Thank you so much for coming home early." Manif said as he gave Elphie a lingering hug.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you were what I needed so that things would make sense." He chuckled then gave her a chaste kiss. After switching partners for hugs and more thank yous, they sat down, Glinda told them that lunch was on the way and they talked a little about Dani's melt down until it arrived.

"Okay, so you have a plan to go back to Granny Kima's with." Glinda said as they started eating.

"No, I told my mom I would have a plan when I came back. I was sincerely hoping that you would have one." Dani chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"She's serious." Manif chuckled.

"That's good because Glinda has four or five plans that you all can choose from." Elphie smiled.

"Or mix and match from." Glinda giggled.

"Oh thank Oz." Dani said her relief evident. Glinda shifted in her chair and put her arms around her friend, hugged her hard then kissed her cheek.

"Dani I can't imagine the stress that you two are under. Not only because of the wedding, but because of the militia stuff too. We might not be able to give you the wedding of your dreams, but we can give you a wedding that will make you happy and provide you with a great memories and stories to tell. I'm sure of it." Glinda sniffled.

"So are any of the others going to be here?" She asked when she finally let Dani go.

"Gotero and Beliea have been back for a day or two, but had a lunch obligation today. They are going to come here after that." Manif said.

"Mom sent a note saying that Loma and Hyrut would be here tonight. Caspon stayed at Shiz over break and told Mani that Juiva could be here by noon tomorrow. He'll be here later too." Dani said.

"Good deal, that means that everything we need to do needs to be done by noon so that the bridesmaids and the bride can be pampered a bit before the ceremony." Glinda said seriously.

"Now, my next question is the use of magic for preparation purposes. I have plans with and without."

"With." Manif and Dani said together.

"Definitely." Dani said.

"Granny is quite progressive in her thinking, but where the wedding of her only granddaughter is concerned, she expects tradition. She is willing to let a lot slide because of the circumstances but has insisted on three things." Dani said

"Insisting is putting it mildly." Manif chuckled and Dani smiled.

"And mom is in total agreement." Dani added.

"Okay three absolutes. Good, that's a starting point." Glinda smiled as she took a small sketchpad and pen from Elphie's satchel

"She's very good at this." Manif said to Elphie as she started to write.

"Credit finishing school and her basic nature to love planning things." Elphie smiled.

"You studied wedding planning in finishing school?" Dani chuckled.

"Yes, actually. Now we need three things. Magic is one, what are the other two?" Glinda grinned.

"Magic in some form is traditional in a Nehuion wedding so whatever happens will be fine. Number two is; I have to wear Granny's wedding dress. It was her mother's and my mother wore it. A seamstress is already at work taking it in." Dani laughed.

"Wedding dress, check." Glinda smiled.

"The third thing is no me." Manif chuckled.

"I realize that I know little about weddings, but aren't you required to be there to make it official." Elphie said.

"Granny said it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Manif chuckled.

"Since the ceremony is at four tomorrow afternoon. I have to be back at the house, without him before four today." Dani explained.

"Best Man baby sits groom, check." Glinda giggled.

"Mom suggested that maybe all of my bridesmaids, including Elphaba, could just stay at Granny's tonight. That was a suggestion I actually liked. We can have a bachelorette party of sorts." Dani said.

"But since I wasn't planning on having an actual bachelor party, we also thought that you might be more comfortable hanging out with me and the groomsman." Manif said to Elphie.

"My house is going to be an absolute madhouse." Dani confirmed.

"Glinda and I talked on the train about what possibilities, even about doing separate things today and tonight. I am ready, as I can be for whatever the groom needs me to do." Elphie said and Glinda nodded.

"I'm concerned about Glinda empathically though."

"We thought about that too. While my three of my sisters in law were arguing about flowers, actually." Dani laughed.

"We fortified the filter that was already on that little room downstairs and told Mama Miola that it needed to be off limits to everyone but Glinda or Elphaba. She understood completely. We figured that could be Elphaba's changing room as well. It's the only one down there with a latch." Manif said.

"I need a changing room?" Elphie asked.

"Unless you want to put on your wedding duds with me and the guys, which is fine too. We'd close our eyes and turn around." Manif chuckled.

"I just assumed we'd already be dressed when we arrived." Elphie said trying to process everything.

"But okay. Thank you for providing a safe space for Glinda. I feel better now."

"Oh it wasn't a problem at all. It was the least I could do for you, considering what you are walking into." Dani chuckled.

"Well thank you from me too. I'll be emotional enough on my own." Glinda smiled and gave Dani another hug.

"Now, I have a question about, as Manif called them, the wedding duds." She added with a giggle.

"Considering the context that Manif used the term duds, I can only assume it means clothing." Elphie replied and Manif chuckled.

"Thank you sweetheart, you are adorable and I love you." Glinda beamed then kissed Elphie's cheek.

"You knew that already." Elphie smiled.

"I did. Now, since magic is in play, I thought we might conjure bridesmaid's dresses. We can try out a few tonight, to see what you like." Glinda smiled.

"With a little pink wine." Dani laughed.

"Even better." Glinda giggled.

"And the guys can conjure tuxedoes for themselves. I'll have a dress ready for you Elphie."

"Wait, wait. If the groomsman have to wear monkey suits then the Best Man should have to as well." Manif chuckled.

"A tuxedo Elphie." Glinda said when Elphie's eyebrow arched at the term monkey suit.

"Manif that isn't a good idea. She is not fond of trousers. She won't even wear the ones from her riding habit."

"You have a riding habit?" Dani asked Elphie.

"Glinda's idea." Elphie said and Dani smiled and nodded.

"I wasn't thinking of putting her in trousers. Look just let me have a crack at this. If it doesn't work then a bridesmaid dress it is." Manif said with his best boyish grin.

"Come on green girl, it'll be fun and I am the groom after all."

"Well if nothing else it will be interesting." Elphie smiled.

"I'll say." Glinda giggled.

Before they left the topic of wedding clothes, Glinda started a discussion on color schemes that amused Elphie and Manif, but confused Dani a little. When that was under control they started talking about flowers, music, room arrangement and other things that Glinda deemed to be very important. On the little notepad that Glinda had brought for her, Elphie made notes of the tasks that she or the guys in general needed to attend to.

Gotero, Beliea and Caspon showed up in the middle of a spirited discussion on floating or stationary candles and happily joined in on the planning. Uliko brought them dessert and told Dani and Manif that he would make them a proper wedding cake. Dani was surprised and very grateful, giving Uliko a gentle hug that sent him fleeing into the kitchen.

After spending most of the afternoon eating, discussing, planning, making lists and teasing the bride and groom, Glinda proclaimed that they had a very doable plan for a lovely wedding. Since Dani was due at Fosswood in an hour, it was decided that Gotero and Caspon would go get Mr. Frama to take the girls there, Beliea, Elphie and Glinda would go to their rooms to pack an overnight bag and Dani and Manif would go to his room to spend a little time alone.

"Don't make us come up there after you with a bucket of water." Gotero chuckled as he and Caspon split away and headed towards the livery.

X

"Okay Elphie, I've got things you'll need for tomorrow and for tonight as well just in case, in here" Glinda said as she fastened her overnight bag. Elphie had been rather quiet and thoughtful as Glinda had packed, but Glinda just let her process because she didn't feel anything negative from her.

"And the general things that you might need for running around town are in your cloth satchel."

"Thank you Lyndie." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a hug.

"There is one more specific thing that I need to talk with you about before you leave." She said as she led Glinda to her chair.

"While you were talking with Manif, Dani and Caspon about Juiva, I talked to Beliea and Gotero about something I read in one of the wedding books. The honeymoon, which I found out is the same as a wedding trip. Gotero told me that Manif and Dani had been planning one for after their wedding in the summer, but couldn't really do anything now because of finances and school."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that. What a shame, they could use it." Glinda frowned slightly.

"Since the Best Man is supposed to assist with honeymoon arrangements, I had an idea. Maybe we can send them to the Stonehearth, like a wedding gift." Elphie said and Glinda squealed happily.

"What a brilliant idea, we can totally do that. We can afford it and it will be a grand surprise." Glinda bubbled and Elphie smiled.

"I thought you might want to make it a surprise. Maybe Gotero could go there tomorrow morning and get everything arranged and paid for. Then they can go after the reception. I read in the book that is when it is customary to leave and rice is thrown at the couple as go." Elphie said.

"It is. Flower petals too sometimes. Elphie this is great. I'll fill in the bridesmaids and you can tell the groomsman. Send Gotero to Granny Kima's before he goes. I can give him a list of things to request for their room to make it extra special and we can ask Ovier to help if he is on duty. Oh boy!" Glinda said with great enthusiasim.

"I'm glad you approve." Elphie chuckled as Glinda danced her around.

"I like you. You have good ideas." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a very nice kiss.

"We need to go, but I need to talk to you about something too." Glinda said seriously after a few more minutes of bubbling about the honeymoon at the Stonehearth Inn.

"What my precious." Elphie smiled.

"I know you are ready for your Best Man duties, and whatever tonight may bring. But I want you to promise me that you will come back here if it is too much for you. Manif will understand." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"And promise me that you will come to Fosswood for the night if you need to as well. And I'll feel out the situation at the house and talk to Dani about the being us thing, okay?"

"I promise, I promise and okay." Elphie said sincerely then held Glinda's gave for a few long beats before starting one of their slow reassuring kisses. When they parted, Glinda pointed to the clock and grabbed their sweaters and Elphie's umbrella; Elphie chuckled and grabbed their bags. After a quick kiss, they hurried downstairs.

"Sorry we are late." Glinda grinned as they joined Gotero, Beliea and Caspon on the curb.

"The Best Man and the Maid of Honor needed to confer. Elphie had a honeymoon idea that we think would be a grand surprise." Glinda said happily.

"Well the bride and groom aren't here yet. Tero and I were wondering if you had something up your sleeve. Tell us." Beliea smiled. Glinda gave them a very quick run down with the promise of details later.

"What a great idea." Beliea said.

"I see them coming." Caspon pointed.

"I would love to go with Tero and help get things ready for them, if I can get away tomorrow morning." Beliea said quickly.

"And Juv and I would love to chip in. None of us had a chance to get them anything." Caspon said.

"Same here." Gotero said.

"A surprise from all of us. I love it! For time sake, we'll take care of the expenses now and sort it out later though, okay?" Glinda said and the others nodded.

"Why do you all look so jolly?" Manif said with a chuckle.

"Why do you?" Gotero retorted with a sly grin.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Manif replied.

"Okay then. The girls and I will be sequestered away upstairs by one at the very latest. So the guys and Elphaba can come to the house then." Dani said.

"Ladies, are we ready to go put a wedding room together?" Glinda said.

"Let's go." Beliea said then gave Gotero a hug and kiss before he helped her into the carriage. Glinda hugged Elphie hard then kissed her cheek.

"Bye Elphie. Remember your promises."

"I will my sweet. You have fun and focus on the bride." Elphie smiled.

"You have fun too, but try not to annoy the groom in the process." Glinda giggled as Elphie helped her into the carriage.

"Until tomorrow my bride." Manif smiled as he took Dani's hand to assist her.

"Until tomorrow my groom." Dani smiled back.

"To Fosswood please Mr. Frama, before Granny sends out a search party." She added with a chuckle. Glinda waved, bounced and blew Elphie a kiss as they pulled away.

"Okay Best Man, what is first on your task list?" Manif said with a broad grin as he rubbed his hands together.

X

The first thing on the list was a hair trim for Manif. Gotero and Caspon decided to get one too, so they went with him to the barbershop. Elphie went to give Tyuron details about delivering the cake then took the opportunity of being by herself to go to the bank to get money before meeting them there. She walked in on the barber toasting the groom with steins of ale. After reminding Manif that they had things to do, then being teased for being a bossy Best Man, the men finished their ale and left with her.

The other three things on the list that were close by were arranging transportation and lodging for out of town guests and picking up Granny's medicine from Mr. Kwenyo. Caspon and Gotero already told Mr. Frama that someone would be back to discuss details, so they volunteered to go to the livery then to pick up some wine, ale, snacks and cider for later on that night. They arranged to meet in the lounge of Vesyut's in two hours to wait for Hyrut and see if anything else needed to be done.

While Manif took care of the arrangements at the Inn, Elphie went two doors down to the messenger service and sent a message to Glinda, updating her on their progress and telling her where they would be waiting for Hyrut to join them. When that was complete, they made their way to Mr. Kwenyo's shop talked to him for a bit then caught a cab and headed across the river to the Plaza. Any time they were walking or riding, Manif vented off his fear that getting married might not work and that he would become a militiaman. Elphie did her best to allay his fears by repeating in different ways what Pajul had said.

X

"I don't think I realized how tired I actually am." Manif said as he handed Elphie a glass of cider then sat down beside her in a quiet corner of Vesyut's lounge.

"I haven't slept well since all this started on Wednesday evening when we got the message from my uncle. Wednesday seems so long ago."

"I understand how things how things that happen suddenly and require immediate attention can be disorienting." Elphie smiled reassuringly.

"I guess you do at that, ex-Governor green girl." Manif chuckled.

"Are we doing the right thing, getting married like this? I know it is for a good reason and all but still."

"I think this is what my reference books referred to as 'having cold feet'." Elphie smiled.

"I wouldn't worry. It is quite common."

"Do you think that Dani and I are made for each other, that we are good together?" Manif asked. Elphie looked at her friend and quickly processed things that she read, that she and Glinda had talked about but mainly about what Gwenot had told her about questions like this being common when a wedding has to happen sooner than was planned.

"Of course I do. It is very evident obvious that you love each other very much." Elphie said reassuringly. "Besides that no one else seemed to want you, so if I were you I'd marry her before she comes to her senses and figures out that you are not exactly a catch." She added with the hint of a smile and Manif chuckled merrily.

"A catch?" Manif laughed.

"I read that some where. Glinda explained it to me." Elphie smiled.

"Remind me when things settle down to do something very special for you." Manif said still chuckling. Elphie remembered something that Manif had done to her once and decided that it would be worth doing magic to keep her friend at ease. She chanted in her head and a comically large calendar and quill pen appeared in her hand.

"Remind best friend that he owes you something special." Elphie said and wrote without cracking a smile. Manif however, was doubled over with laughter.

"I love you, you know that right." Manif smiled after his chortles had run their course.

"I know. I love you too." Elphie smiled and blushed.

While they waited for the others Manif talked to Elphie about his family. Two of his uncles, his mom, brother, sister, three aunts and several friends were coming in late the next morning. His mom and aunts were glad that he could get out of militia service, but were not pleased that the wedding was here in Shiz, when it was originally planned for their village. He knew that his uncles would have opinions about the Munchkin Heir being the Best Man instead of one of them or his brother, but assured Elphie that it would all be all right. He was going to have lunch with them before going to Fosswood, alone then introduce her when they were all together at the house. Elphie said that she was ready for anything and however he wanted to work it was fine. They were talking about the uncle who sent the note when Caspon and Gotero arrived.

The boys got themselves a drink then apologized for being late. They blamed it on cleaning up his dorm room a little when they set up the drinks and snacks so that Elphaba would not be subjected to the mess. That comment lead to Elphie questioning the seemliness of her being in his room. Caspon said that they could all go to hers if it would make her feel better, but that suggestion did not go over well. Gotero said that they could go to Beliea's room, but Elphie didn't think that was proper either. After some discussion and assurances that things in the graduate boys' dorm were much more lax than in the girls' undergrad dorm, Elphie agreed to Manif's room.

Not long after Gotero and Caspon arrived, Hyrut showed up and after excited greetings he gave Elphie the note that had been sent with him from Granny's. Manif decided to treat his groomsmen to a nice dinner so they put their name on the list and waited for a table. As they waited, then as they ate, they filled Hyrut in and reviewed their task list. Transportation and lodging were taken care of as was getting the medicine and hair trim. Manif was very pleased that things had gone so well at the jewelers. He and Dani had talked about them both wearing wedding rings, which was not a common practice. Not only did he find a nice set, they could be engraved and picked up the next day. Things at the florist were not quite as good, but they did manage to find suitable boutonnieres that also needed to be picked up. They teased Elphie a little about her list and keeping them on track, but teased Manif a great deal more. It was lighthearted, relaxing and just what the groom needed.

X

"Okay, now it is time to really relax." Caspon said as he took a bottle of ale out of the metal tub full of ice that held the drinks.

"I think we should get your wedding clothing settled first." Elphie said as she sat on the only chair in the room.

"What do you mean your…it's our." Manif chuckled as he handed her a glass of cold cider.

"Oh come on boss lady, can't this be a tomorrow task." Gotero frowned.

"It could if you want to get up early to attend to it." Elphie smiled.

"Hey, she's in charge boys. Come on it will be fun. Let's try on some monkey suits and tell each other how handsome we look.

"I'll wait in the hallway." Elphie said.

"What, are you nuts. A pretty woman hanging around in the hallway of this dorm?" Gotero said.

"Not a good idea." Caspon chuckled.

"You are staying put. Just cover your eyes. I am good at this." Manif laughed. Elphie sighed but covered her eyes with her hand.

"Okay look." Manif said two chants later. Elphie opened her eyes to see all four of her friends dressed as monkeys and laughing hysterically.

"You all have never looked better." Elphie said shaking her head and smiling in spite of herself. After acting like monkeys for a few beats, Manif chanted, waved his wand and had them all in athletic shorts and tee shirts.

"I'm not sure that Glinda and Dani, or anyone else for that matter, will approve of this attire." Elphie said.

"Oh simmer down green girl. We'll work our way up, figure out what style we want then I'll attempt something for you." Manif said.

"Okay, but I can dress myself." Elphie smiled.

"I thought Glinda dressed you." Manif chuckled.

"She still can." Elphie said leveling a look at Manif that made Gotero and Caspon, who were in on the tux discussions, chuckle.

"Okay, okay. First the standard things. Black socks, shiny black shoes and black tuxedo pants." Manif said as he waved his wand.

"Too tight." Hyrut gasped.

"Too loose. Caspon said.

"Oops, sorry." Manif chanted and the men were in their proper trousers.

"So far so good." Gotero laughed.

"At least we are not standing here in our skivvies or worse."

"Are skivvies part of the outfit?" Elphie asked and all of the guys swallowed chuckles except Manif.

"In a way. Skivvies are men's underwear." Manif laughed.

"I see. Well at least this is educational." Elphie smiled, but blushed.

"Okay now the hard part. There are three types of shirts that go with a tux. I saw them on mannequins." Manif said then waved his wand, putting a different shirt on three of the guys.

"Not plain. If we are going to do this, let's do it." Hyrut said and they guys agreed. After Elphie shrugged, Manif chanted and Hyrut was back in his undershirt.

For the next half an hour, they experimented with combinations of vests and cummerbunds over the pleated front and pique front shirts. With very little help from Elphie, they settled on a pleated front shirt with a cummerbund. Elphie turned around and covered her eyes as her friends got themselves tucked in, fastened up and otherwise put together.

"Very nice gentleman. You look quite handsome and elegant." Elphie smiled as the guys strutted around the room, admiring themselves in the full-length mirror Manif had conjured.

"I do have one suggestion." Elphie said as she straightened Manif's tie.

"Well it's about time." Manif chuckled.

"You are the groom, you should be set apart a little." Elphie said.

"Ah, the green girl has a point." Manif said and waved his wand with flourish.

"Tails, just the ticket." He chuckled and everyone agreed. After fussing with cufflinks and other necessities for a bit, the men were ready and Manif declared that it was time to create his Best Man's tuxedo.

"Okay, first a black skirt. Straight, but not confining, with the same silk braiding on the side seams that we have on our pants." Manif said and it appeared on the bed.

"Then a pleated shirt, like ours, but more tailored, a smaller cummerbund, a pair of shoes and last but not least a more feminine bow tie."

"Good. If we choke, she should too." Caspon grumbled as he tried to undo the top button of his collar.

"This looks all right. No jacket." Elphie said with a nod.

"Nope, no jacket. We are going in the hall. Try it on." Manif said.

"Here?" Elphie said with an arched eyebrow.

"Here. I'm the groom. Come on men." Manif chuckled, led the others into the hallway, and closed the door.

Elphie knew that she was just fine and had complete privacy so she quickly changed into the shirt, skirt and cummerbund then knocked on the door.

"Hey, that looks great." Hyrut said.

"Here, give me that." Manif said reaching for the tie.

"I think it works." Gotero said and Elphie blushed.

"I think so too." Manif said as he finished with the tie.

"We aren't trying to embarrass you Elphie." He whispered.

"I know. It's okay." Elphie smiled.

"Therapy later?" Manif chuckled softly and Elphie chuckled too then turned around to look in the mirror.

"I think Glinda is going to approve." Elphie said after a few beats.

"Me too." Manif smiled.

"Let's hear it for the groom and the groomsmen!" Caspon said as he poured champagne for them and cider for Elphie.

"We got all our tasks accomplished and damn we look good." He chuckled and raised his glass and everyone followed suit.

"I wonder how the bride and bridesmaids fared today." Gotero laughed.


	75. Chapter 75

"All right ladies." Dani said as the carriage that she Glinda and Beliea were in turned onto the street where Fosswood was located.

"You are about to enter mayhem central. Stick together and you just might get out alive." She added with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh I'll be fine." Beliea smiled.

"Anyone bothers me, I'll sic Glinda on them. After hearing about that 'How to Catch the Bouquet' lecture at her finishing school I'm even more glad she's on our side."

"No kidding. Who knew that self defense tactics was necessary wedding knowledge." Dani laughed.

"Okay, so I stretched the truth for effect. But some of those girls were vicious. Minka left that lecture with a bruise on her shin." Glinda chuckled.

"Even so. Defend and protect now becomes a new Maid of Honor duty and I'm telling my family to mess with mine at their own risk." Dani laughed as the carriage stopped in front of the house and children of various ages ran to greet it.

"Dear Oz I'm so nervous. I'm getting married. Tomorrow." She added with a soft exhale. Glinda wrapped her arms around her friend and Beliea leaned forward to take her hand.

"Don't worry Dani. We are here for you. And reinforcements are coming." Glinda said reassuringly.

"And Juiva has to have at least as much of this finishing school training as Glinda does." Beliea chuckled.

"More probably." Glinda giggled.

"We have a great plan. This is going to work out." She added then kissed Dani's cheek.

"It has no option but to work out." Beliea agreed.

"We have a no nonsense, finishing school trained, take no prisoners Maid of Honor with a very artistic list and empathic abilities in charge." She laughed and Glinda made a determined face that made Dani laugh too.

"Okay then. As the nephew who is currently climbing on the carriage would say, 'let's do it to it'." Dani laughed then opened the carriage door.

X

"Glinda, Beliea." Mama Miola said with a big smile as she gave both girls big hugs as soon as they walked in the door.

"I am so glad that you could rearrange your schedules for the wedding."

"Oh we wouldn't have missed this for anything." Glinda bubbled.

"Absolutely not." Beliea agreed.

"So Elphaba could not join you?" Mama asked as she took everyone's sweaters.

"We left the Best Man with the groom, a couple of groomsman and a task list." Dani chuckled.

"She's looking forward to helping and she and Manif will have a ball together I'm sure." Glinda smiled.

"Good, that boy needs someone responsible to see that he gets back here on time." Mama said with a smile.

"And stays away from here tonight." Granny Kima chuckled as she walked into the foyer from the informal parlor.

"Granny." Dani admonished with a chuckle.

"Hello Granny Kima." Glinda and Beliea said together.

"Ah girls it is so nice that you are here." The old woman smiled as she hugged them.

"So I overheard something about a task list, does this mean that you now have a plan?" Granny smiled at Dani.

"Me personally, no. The wedding, yes. Thanks to Glinda." Dani smiled back at her grandmother.

"She has some wonderful ideas and very practical ways to implement them, including the use of magic."

"Well then ladies join me in my parlor and we will have tea and talk about the wonders our Maid of Honor has in store for the Guoyn, Milout wedding." Granny said and took Dani's arm.

Mama Miola directed one of her son's to take Beliea and Glinda's overnight bags upstairs then joined the others in the parlor. As soon as she was settled and had poured herself a cup of tea, Granny wasted no time in asking questions. Dani deferred to Glinda, who happily picked up the mantle and laid out the entire plan in detail. She showed them her sketchpad and the two older ladies were impressed with the lists and amused by the accompanying doodles.

"Well girls, it seems as though my Daneriuy is going to have a beautiful wedding." Granny Kima smiled.

"Holding the ceremony out in the garden is a wonderful idea. The weather has been very mild and a few things are just beginning to bloom." Mama Miola said.

"I know. The garden is my very favorite place at Fosswood. Manif's too." Dani smiled.

"And if Glinda's little sketch of the gazebo all decorated is any indication, it will now be a very special place too."

"I'll go gather your brothers, sisters in law and the older children so we can assign tasks and get this plan and the one for the reception into action." Mama Miola said enthusiastically.

"And after that Daneriuy, the seamstress will be here for a final dress fitting." Granny Kima said.

"All right Granny." Dani smiled.

"I can't wait to see it." Glinda bubbled.

"Dani told us about it, it sounds lovely." Beliea smiled.

"It is a family heirloom. For awhile I was afraid that one of the boys would have to wear it." Granny chuckled merrily.

"Then Daneriuy came along."

"Which made Dikot very happy on many levels." A man's voice laughed from the doorway.

"Papa!" Dani said with a big smile and hurried to hug her father.

"I was worried that you would not make it back from Neverdale in time."

"Once they found me with the message, I hung up my tool belt and told my crew to carry-on without me."

"Papa may I present one of my bridesmaids, Beliea Solytio and my Maid of Honor, Glinda Upland. Girls this is my father, Donjio Milout better known as Papa Jio." Dani smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet my Dani's friends at last." Papa Jio said.

"It is nice to meet you too sir." Beliea said as she shook the man's hand.

"Very nice." Glinda smiled as she took the man's hand.

"And this is for you young lady. A messenger was delivering it as I was pulling up." Papa said as he handed Glinda an envelope.

"Thank you Mr. Mil…Papa Jio." Glinda smiled.

"It's from Elphie." She added.

"I saw Mama and she told me there is a family meeting in the formal dining room. And I'd like to see this message from Manif's uncle." Papa said.

"I'll get it in just a bit Papa." Dani said.

"That's fine." Her father replied.

"Just don't dally too long girls." Granny Kima said as she indicated that she wanted to get up from her chair. Papa Jio went to assist her and Glinda could feel a comfortable contentedness between them. It wasn't the same sort of thing that she felt between her father and her grandmother, but it was good.

"Listen to Granny girls. Mama takes her family meetings very seriously." Jio chuckled.

"Don't I know it." Dani laughed.

"We'll just see what this note has to say then be right there."

"Make sure you tell us if there is a problem." Granny said as she took her son in law's arm.

"Of course Granny." Dani said then kissed her grandmother's cheek. Granny Kima smiled at the three girls then left the parlor on Jio's arm.

"Is everything okay Glinda?" Beliea asked as Glinda read over the letter.

"Fine. Everything seems fine. Manif and the guys got their hair trimmed…"

"Tero trimmed his hair?" Beliea said in astonishment.

"Apparently, but I'm sure if he did anything drastic, Elphie would have mentioned it." Glinda said.

"True. He just loves his hair at his shoulders. He says it make people wonder." Beliea laughed.

"Anything else?" Dani chuckled.

"Gotero and Caspon are off to the livery and then to get supplies for this evening, she didn't say what sort. Manif is at the Inn making arrangements and then they are going over to the Plaza to the florist and the jewelers. After that they will wait in the lounge of Vesyut's for Hyrut." Glinda said.

"Oh and she loves me." She added with a giggle.

"Well we knew that." Beliea grinned.

"Okay. It seems as everything on that end is under control." Dani said with a nervous smile.

"Dani please try not to be so nervous, yet anyway. We can get this all together. Even your mom and grandmother think so." Glinda said.

"I wasn't really snooping. It's just very pronounced."

"It's okay Glinda." Dani sighed.

"When Manif received that letter from his uncle about the militia service, he joked about how ridiculous he would look with his head shaved military style. When you mentioned his hair trim, I thought about that. What if this doesn't work, what if our wedding is too close to the date and they make him report anyway."

"Oh Dani, I'm sorry you are so stressed. But Pajul was very confident that Manif would be exempt." Glinda said then gave Dani a hug.

"I'm sure that's true, but the whole thought of it is just terrifying." Dani said.

"Dani, may I play psychologist in training for a bit and give you some advice." Beliea said.

"Might as well. She's already empathed me." Dani chuckled lightly and Glinda smiled sheepishly.

"You have two situations here; the slim possibility that Manif might have to join the militia and your wedding. The former you cannot in any way control, the latter you can control. Focus on the one you can control." Beliea said in a calm reassuring voice.

"She's right Dani." Glinda said.

"It's easier said than done, I know. But put the militia away and focus on your wedding in the garden. Picture yourself in your heirloom dress, holding your bouquet and looking into Manif's eyes." Glinda said with a sentimental sniffle.

"Hoping he doesn't vomit on my shoes." Dani grinned and Beliea and Glinda chuckled.

"Thatta girl." Beliea chuckled. They spent a few minutes wondering how Elphie was going to cope with a nervous Manif before Dani told them she felt much better. She teased Glinda by asking her to check then suggested they get on to the dining room before Mama came to get them.

"Mama dislikes dallying, even from the bride." Dani chuckled as they left the parlor.

X

"Now, everyone knows what they are supposed to do, correct?" Mama Miola said after thoroughly briefing everyone on the wedding plan and what it would take to get it accomplished. Even though there had been some debating and grumbling as tasks were assigned, most everyone said 'yes ma'am' or nodded.

"I still don't see why we can't have the wedding in the grand room, like we planned instead of having to clean up the garden." Shefa, one of the sisters in law said with a hint of disdain.

"You mean liked you planned. While I was gone." Dani said.

"You are the one who ran away. We were just trying to help." Another sister in law said.

"You mean take over." Dani said a bit angrily and Glinda could feel the tension growing in the room.

"That's enough now." Granny said firmly.

"Daneriuy, you and your attendants go on upstairs and get ready for the dress fitting. The seamstress will be here shortly." She directed at Dani with a warm smile.

"Yes Granny." Dani said and Glinda could feel her stress.

"Come on Dani." Glinda smiled, taking her friend's hand. Beliea took the other and they led Dani out of the room.

"As soon as we got that letter. I suggested eloping. We just should have eloped." Dani said as they waked down the hall.

"'No, no Dani girl, we need a nice wedding with family, friends, flowers, music, the works. As best as we can get it in a few days anyway. You…we deserve that' Manif said in that voice of his. Damn that voice of his."

"We understand." Beliea smiled.

"Yep… and Elphie even more so." Glinda giggled.

"Elphie… he's there with her. Quiet, reasonable Elphie. They are happily annoying each other and he left me to deal with them." Dani said pointing back towards the dining room.

"We just should have eloped."

"Your mother and grandmother will deal with them." Beliea said.

"You are the bride, you are above it all." Glinda grinned.

"And I'm glad you didn't elope."

"Same here." Beliea said.

"Uh Dani, the stairs are that way." She added as Dani turned abruptly, pulling her friends with her as she headed in the opposite direction.

"We are going up the back steps. And getting a bottle of wine along the way." Dani smiled.

"If I'm going to rise above it all. I need a sip or two of help."

"She is the bride." Glinda chuckled.

"But the Maid of Honor gets to pour…or not."

"Deal." Dani said.

X

Mama Miola excused the children to go start on the garden then waited until they were out of the room and the door was closed before she joined her husband at the end of the dining room table and stood there for a moment looking at each of her sons and their wives.

"Girls." She said in an authoritative voice.

"This is not your wedding, it is Dani's. It is harried and under unfortunate circumstances, but that doesn't mean that she is not entitled to do things the way she wants. She helped each of you. Now you will help her."

"The way her Maid of Honor wants." One of the wives said to the person next to her. Mama overheard her and shook her head.

"I am deeply disappointed in you. Dani is under tremendous stress now. She does not need your pettiness and drama making it worse." Mama Miola said.

"What about our stress." Doyitan said.

"We had to rearrange plans to come and help, all because Manif is too chicken to do his militia service."

"Now that is enough!" Papa Jio bellowed, getting everyone's attention.

"I mean it. There will be no more of this. Your sister is getting married tomorrow and we are all going to pull together to make it special for her. You will do whatever you are asked, and if I hear one more complaint, you will have to deal with me. And when I'm done with you, I'm turning you over to your mother."

"And if you are lucky enough to survive that. You will face me." Granny Kima said as she rose from her chair with determination in her eyes.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes Granny." They said in unison. Most of them had no intention of not complaining, they were just going to be much more careful of who they complained to.

"Good. We are a family and we have been through far too much this year in order to remain one, to not act like it."

"Boys, go help the children with the garden. Girls go start to the gather the things to make the decorations. I am going to get the potions pot and create some light for us to work by. Go on now." Mama Miola said.

Dani's younger twin brothers and their wives were the only ones truly excited about the wedding and were happy to help, so the were the first out the door. Her oldest brother did not begrudge his sister a nice wedding and would do his part. He was just upset that it was only happening now so Manif would not have to serve. He had to do a stint years back and he thought that Manif should just do his too. The others were just miffed at being told what to do and having their lives interrupted.

"They are a handful." Papa Jio chuckled when the last of his children had filed out of the room.

"In some ways I can't blame them though."

"Perhaps, but thank you for putting the fear of Oz into them." Mama Miola smiled.

"You too Mother." She added with a chuckle.

"Just doing my part." Granny Kima chuckled

"This is my only daughter's wedding. How can I not try to make it perfect?" Jio said.

"I'd better go out there and oversee the boys, who are more than likely overseeing the children." He laughed.

"I'll go get dinner for everyone started." Mama Miola smiled.

"And I'll go supervise the dress fitting." Granny Kima said with a proud smile.

X

"Dani, that dress is… it's beautiful." Glinda said as Dani turned in front of the mirror so the seamstress and her assistant could get a good look. She moved very slowly, being careful with the train.

"Mrs. Vedib, you did a fantastic job." Dani smiled, staring at herself in the mirror. She had seen herself in this dress only once before, and it had been a little big and a tad short. But now it was perfect. The high neckline with lace and pearls, the long sleeves; puffy at the tops and narrow at the wrist with lace cuffs the way the satin and lace gathered at the bust, then smoothed out then gathered again at the skirt and the train, it all seemed as though it was made just for her.

"It fits me like a glove." Dani said to the seamstress who beamed proudly.

"Nila, please go get the veil. And Dani where are your shoes? The cobbler should have had them here yesterday." Mrs. Vedib said as she fussed with the neckline.

"They are in my room."

"I'll get them." Glinda said and trotted off.

She found the velvet shoe pouch on Dani's vanity along with her stockings. She looked in the bag and saw a pair of wedding slippers made of satin and the same color as the dress. What Byjon had taught her was called antique white. She touched the bow on the top that was made of the same delicate lace that was on the dress and a wave of emotion came over her. She suddenly missed Byjon terribly and felt tears forming at the thought that he would not be making her wedding gown. She took a cloth from Dani's cupboard and dried her eyes as she tried to pull herself together.

"Glinda?" She heard Beliea's voice calling.

"In the dressing room." Glinda called trying not to sniffle.

"Dani was worried that you couldn't find…" Beliea said as she came into the small room.

"Glinda, what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Do you need to be in that special room downstairs?"

"No, no. I'm all right. I was just missing my friend Byjon. He was supposed to have made my wedding gown." Glinda said then splashed some water on her face.

"Oh Glinda, I'm sorry." Beliea said sincerely.

"Thank you. It's okay, really. This is Dani's time and I am going to focus on her. Besides, Byjon would be beside himself to know I was shirking my Maid of Honor duties." Glinda said with a chuckle as she picked up the shoes.

"Aren't these beautiful?"

"They are. And you should see the veil. It is made of the same lace that's on the dress and the train." Beliea smiled, following her friend's lead.

"That lace is really something. I've never seen anything like it and I grew up with a very creative tailor." Glinda grinned as they hurried out of the room.

"Oh wow, Dani. You look incredible." Glinda said as she stopped short in the doorway when she saw her friend up on the seamstress's block with the veil on and the train out behind her. She handed Dani the shoes then she and Beliea steadied her as she leaned over to put them on.

"It's not easy to maneuver with this train." Dani smiled.

"We'll keep that in mind." Glinda giggled.

"Oh my Daneriuy." Granny Kima said as she came into the room. She had seen the dress and talked with the seamstress, but went to get something while Dani was dressing.

"What a lovely bride you are. You do that dress proud."

"Thank you Granny." Dani said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Beliea dear, would you please go get Miola? She is in the kitchen." Granny asked.

"Yes ma'am." Beliea smiled and hurried out of the room.

Glinda and Granny watched Mrs. Vedib check the hem, skirt and waist and ask questions about how things felt. Glinda smiled frequently when she heard common phrases that Byjon always used during a fitting, but was able to make them good memories.

"Mama Miola is on her way and look who I found in the foyer." Beliea smiled as she entered the room with Loma.

"Lomie!" Glinda bubbled and hopped up to give her friend a hug.

"Hi everyone. Dani you look amazing. Just like a bride." Loma grinned.

"Good thing, because I am a bride." Dani chuckled.

"I'd give you a hug but…"

Ah, ah. Don't you move." Mrs. Vedib admonished.

"You're being held captive by a woman holding pointy things." Loma chuckled. Granny laughed out loud, Glinda giggled and Mrs. Vedib scowled.

"Glinda I told Hyrut about Vesyut's but had him and the carriage wait in case you wanted to send a note to Elphaba."

"Oh, thank you Beliea." Glinda bounced.

"Excuse me please."

"Goodness Glinda dear, where are you off to in such a hurry." Mama Miola said when Glinda nearly bumped into her as she rounded the corner.

"Oh Mama Miola, I'm so sorry." Glinda said.

"No harm done child. Is there a problem?"

"No ma'am. I'm going to send a note to Elphaba via Hyrut."

"Ah yes. He is in the informal parlor. There is some note paper in the top drawer of the writing desk." Mama smiled.

"Oh, I guess I forgot about note paper. Thank you." Glinda giggled. Mama Miola smiled as she watched Glinda virtually skip down the hallway before continuing on to see her daughter.

"What do you think Mama?" Dani said when her mom walked into the room.

"Daneriuy." Mama exhaled as she saw her only daughter in the dress that she herself had been married in.

"My darling daughter, you are a vision. A perfect bride."

"Thank you Mama. I'm trying to feel like one. The veil helps." Dani smiled.

"Pre-wedding jitters is all. All brides get them. I had a bad case and we had six months to plan my wedding." Mamma smiled and gave her daughter a hug.

"Oh glory, did she ever have jitters. And she was a cranky bride." Granny laughed.

"Oh Mother I was not." Mama Miola smiled and Dani chuckled.

"Mrs. Vedib, you did an astounding job fitting this to my Dani. Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"No. She is ready to walk down the aisle, from a sartorial standpoint anyway." The seamstress chuckled as she gathered her things.

Glinda came back in at full bubble and Granny, with a sincere smile, sent her back down to find Mrs. Losid. When Glinda returned with the housekeeper she gave her some instructions then excused herself to walk the seamstress and her assistant out then to rest before dinner. Mama Miola gave the girls a little pep talk, telling them that the garden was coming along nicely, floral garlands were already being made and the gazebo had been repaired and painted.

"Dani you change and when you all get downstairs dinner should be ready and the decorating can begin in earnest." Mama smiled.

"All right Mama." Dani smiled then hugged her mother.

"I love you. We'll have a little time alone together before the ceremony tomorrow, right?" Dani asked.

"Of course we will my Dani. Of course. Now however, we have work to do." Mama said and Glinda could feel her strong emotions.

"Don't dally girls." She said then left the room. Dani could see her mother dabbing at her eyes as she closed the door.

X

Dani was very impressed with how the garden actually looked and thanked everyone profusely. There were no weeds anywhere, the brick paths had been repaired and leveled, the patio had been scrubbed and repaired and the gazebo looked brand new. They had been out there talking with some of the wives about the decorations when Mama called everyone in to eat. Dinner was simple, but delicious and as they all ate Mama got the brothers talking about their own weddings. It turned into a session of teasing Dani, or trying to scare her with what could go wrong. It did not take Glinda, Loma and Beliea long to realize that was what Dani was used to and she gave as good as she got. When dinner was finished, everyone went back to their tasks, taking warm brownies with them.

"Dani, I was thinking about the gazebo." Glinda said as she took a brownie off of the plate that Loma was carrying.

"Something other than the garlands and other things we talked about?" Dani asked.

"Not about decorating, about us." Glinda said.

"I'm intrigued." Beliea said.

"Your gazebo has a wide entrance with a long step that wraps sort of wraps around. Instead of us all trying to get in there…well here let me show you." Glinda said and Dani chuckled as she took her hand and led her into the gazebo.

"There is plenty of room for you and Manif to stand here in the opening, with your cleric behind you. And there will be a nice place for your train. See?" She conjured a large sheet, and with Loma's help tucked it into the back of Dani's skirt.

"It can flow down the step behind you when you face the cleric and when you face each other."

"That could work." Dani chuckled as Glinda and Loma fussed with the sheet.

"And instead of standing right beside you. I'll stand beside you but down on the step, right by the opening."

"That's perfect position to adjust her train or catch you if you faints." Loma chuckled.

"Then Beliea, Juiva and I can stand on beside Glinda, but on the ground." She said and they all got into position.

"Wonderful. Wait here." Glinda giggled and asked six people working in the garden to help her.

"You be the cleric." She told one of the older boys and pointed where to stand.

"You be Manif." She told a chuckling Diquon and put him beside Dani.

"She's very perky, isn't she?" Diquon said quietly as Glinda got everyone else into place.

"She is. And she is very good at this." Dani chuckled as Glinda popped back into her place.

"Ta-da! What do you think?" Glinda grinned.

"I like this idea." Dani smiled.

"Muoge." She said to the boy in the cleric's place.

"Please go get your grandma."

"Okay Dani." The boy said and ran off.

"That's the only chance that boy has of being a cleric." Dikot laughed from Gotero's spot and Dani's family chuckled.

Mama Miola and Papa Jio came out and liked the set up. Papa got the boys to work on putting down a path of sorts so the attendants would not have to stand on the bare ground. Mama took that opportunity to tell them that there would be a run through after Juiva arrived the next day for them then for the boys and Elphaba later on.

Very soon after Mama went back to working on the reception, Dani, her friends and some of the sisters in law, started working on the gazebo and the rest of the garden, both manually and with magic. They worked hard, experimenting with floral garlands, wreaths, plants, silk bunting, bows and candles. As they decorated, they talked about how chairs should be placed and where Xafin should be. They were having a wonderful time, especially Glinda.

"You know Dani these floral wreaths are exceptional. Do you think Heana could do one in the shape of a heart?"

"Oh what a wonderful idea. It's much easier to conjure with a model." Loma said.

"She's over there by the door with Shefa and Jashil, go ask. I'm sure she can." Dani smiled.

"Okay." Glinda bubbled and skipped away humming.

"You just can't help but get caught up in her bubbles can you." Dani laughed.

"Nope. " Loma chuckled.

"Excuse me." Glinda said to the chatting ladies. As she approached, she had overheard Manif and Elphie's names and was actively trying not to snoop.

"Here's the MOH, let's ask her." Shefa said with a little smile.

"Shef don't." Heana said cautiously.

"Ask me what?" Glinda replied.

"Why the groom didn't want a proper stag party?" Shefa said.

"The boys wanted to have one, but he said no. They feel very slighted, working so hard for him with no fun afterward."

I was under the impression that it was because of time constraints." Glinda said politely, but feeling the woman's disdain.

"Well they will probably have one any way without him, so no harm no foul." Jashil said, hoping that would be the end of it.

"I think it's because of that Best Woman of his. Why have a party when the party comes to you." Shefa chuckled and Glinda bristled.

"How dare you insinuate that Manif would be unfaithful to Dani?" Glinda said indignantly but quietly.

"Why else would a man have a girl as his Best Man, if not for a little pre-nuptial dalliance?" Shefa said.

"Well there's always the fact that the girl is his best friend." Glinda said losing her temper.

"Oh wise up little girl, no real man has a girl for a best friend. I know she's your roommate and all, but still." Shefa chuckled and Heana, the youngest wife got up and went into the house.

"You must not know any real men. And no real woman at least not one who is a lady, would say such things." Glinda fired back.

"Now you wait just a clock tick you prissy little twit." Shefa said as she bolted up out of her chair. Dani saw this, grabbed Beliea, motioned for Loma and flew over there.

"If by prissy twit you mean I have basic manners and class then yes I am that." Glinda said with a smile that hid her anger.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Dani said to her sister in law.

"Your MOH is an arrogant controlling bitch."

"Just like you. Huh, you'd think you'd get along better." Dani spat

"I may be forced into participating in this sham of a wedding, but I do not have to tolerate being insulted." Shefa said with assurance.

"Neither do we." Dani said then put her arm around a very upset Glinda's waist and led her inside with Loma and Beliea trailing behind.

"You stepped in it now Shefa." Jashil said shaking her head then going into the house to find Heana.

"Loma, Beliea take Glinda to her filter room. I'll be right there." Dani said when they were inside the house.

"Dani, it's okay."

"No it's not Glinda. She's had a giant chip on her shoulder ever since Manif and I reconciled and I asked you to be my Maid of Honor. Because she is married to my oldest brother, she thought that honor should have been hers, by her family's custom. Just go honey, even out. I know you had to have felt her." Dani said and gave Glinda a hug.

"I'll be there in just a bit."

"Okay Dani." Glinda sniffled then went with Loma and Beliea to her room.

"Daoiz, I need to talk to you." Dani said when she found her oldest brother helping move things around in the dining room.

"What's up?" Daoiz said.

"Privately please." Dani said and walked into the hallway.

"I'll rephrase, what's wrong?" Her brother asked as he followed her out.

"Your wife. She upset Glinda somehow, made her cry. I know that you are all doing this under protest, but please Daoiz, I'm under enough stress without this." Dani sighed.

"I'm sorry Dan." Daoiz said and gave his little sister a hug.

"I'll talk to her."

"I don't want to make a stink of this, just tell her to stay away from Glinda. And remind her that Glinda is an empath." Dani said.

"Okay. And Dani, not all of us are doing this because we have to. I'm not pleased with the reasons why you are getting married now, but I want my little sister to have a nice wedding. And the babies, well you know them." Daoiz chuckled. Dani smiled at the term babies. He still called their twin brothers that even though they were twenty-one and married.

"Daoiz, when all of this is over, Manif and I will do something for you all, I promise."

"Just keep him in line and don't make us regret doing all of this. We've had enough of that." Daoiz said then kissed Dani's forehead.

"Go little sister, go be with your friends and do whatever it is brides do on the night before their wedding."

"Thanks Daoiz." Dani said, kissed his check then left. Daoiz sighed and went to find his wife.

While Dani was talking to her brother, Glinda was venting out to Beliea and Loma, telling them everything through her tears. She was upset that Shefa had disparaged Manif and Dani, but even more that she had dragged Elphie into it. When she was feeling better, Beliea suggested that telling Dani this now would just add to her stress and Glinda agreed. When Dani came into the room the first thing Glinda did was give her a big hug. Then she explained to her that she had vented everything out, was feeling much better and wanted to just let it drop. Dani didn't really like that idea at first, but when Loma and Beliea both said that it would serve no purpose for her to know now, she agreed to just let it go.

They were talking about how nice the garden looked and going to look it over when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Dani." Jashil said when Dani opened the door.

"May we come in?" Heana added.

"Girls, if it's about what happened, we…" Dani started.

"It's not." Heana interrupted.

"Not really." Jashil said.

"All right then." Dani smiled. She had a soft spot for her baby brothers' wives. They were close cousins, more like sisters, a little immature in some ways, but really rather sweet.

"Thank you." Jashil said.

"Glinda we don't want to talk about what Shefa said." Jashil said.

"We try to stay out of these things." Heana said.

"That they do." Dani agreed with a smile.

"But you came over to see us for a reason. If you need something from us, we'd like to help." Heana said.

"I appreciate that, but it's not important." Glinda smiled.

"No please, if it's for Dani's wedding we want to help." Jashil said and Dani nodded to Glinda to go ahead.

"Okay then. I was wondering if Heana could make one of her beautiful floral wreathes into a heart shape." Glinda said.

"I can." Heana said happily.

"She can." Jashil agreed.

"I'll get right on it." Heana said.

"And we will finish putting the finishing touches on the decorations." Jashil added and both girls chuckled.

"Thank you." Glinda said.

"You're welcome." The girls said in unison then excused themselves and left.

"Well that was interesting," Beliea said.

"They are nice girls. They sort of came into their own during that protracted mess the family went through. Daghet and Dajlet are nice boys as well, in the husband sense. The four of them are sort of an entity apart from my older brothers. But enough about them. I'm the bride." Dani chuckled.

"Well bride, we should get back to the garden." Glinda said.

"Actually, we should grab another bottle of pink wine, some cheese, ham and crackers and head upstairs." Dani smiled.

"But we need to double check." Glinda said.

"We need to relax." Beliea said.

"Glinda honey, you've been in full Maid of Honor mode all day. I know you have to be a little tired. I love you for all of this I do, but the garden is beautiful. I love it. We can see it with a fresh eye in the morning, just like our art teacher always told us." Dani said.

"And unless we want to walk the aisle naked, we need dresses." Loma chuckled and Beliea nodded.

"And if we are naked the guys will want to be naked. It will be scandalous."

"She has a point." Dani grinned and gently poked Glinda out of her reverie.

"She does." Glinda giggled.

"And so do you Dani. Let's grab that wine and get designing." Glinda said with a grin.

"You were picturing Elphaba walking the aisle naked weren't you?" Dani chuckled softly as the followed Beliea and Loma out of the room.

"In a sheer white lace lab coat actually." Glinda giggled and blushed.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Dani chuckled.

"Well maybe you don't." Glinda giggled, stressing the word you as she took her friends arm.

X

"Okay, I think we have something we can work with." Glinda chuckled tapping her pencil on her sketchbook.

The bride and her attendants had been working on a bridesmaid gown four the past couple of hours, starting with pouring goblets of wine and laughing about what made a bridesmaid's dress truly awful.

"Admitting that the bride should have a say in it helped." Beliea laughed.

"Even if number five on the list was overbearing brides and their preferences." Loma chuckled.

"Hey, I didn't push the hoopskirt thing." Dani laughed.

"Only after we threatened to go on strike." Loma replied.

"Now that would have been scandalous. Bridesmaids walking up and down in front of the entrance to the garden carrying picket signs." Glinda giggled.

"With one groomsman trying to rally the other groomsman to join them." Beliea laughed.

"And a Best Man who thinks the whole thing is unseemly and calls the groom, who is rolling on the floor laughing, nuts." Loma chortled.

"And don't forget the bride muttering, we should have eloped." Beliea said through her chuckles and for a few long minutes the four girls laughed merrily at the thought.

"And you thought your family was the only ones who could provide drama." Beliea laughed.

"Hell that wouldn't be drama, it would be comic relief." Loma chuckled and reached for the wine bottle.

"Maybe Manif will be in his jester get up." Glinda giggled as she put her hand over her still half full glass when Loma tried to fill it up.

"You might as well join the ranks of the mildly tipsy dear MOH. The fooling around factor is not relevant tonight." Loma laughed and Glinda giggled and moved her hand.

"For any of us." Beliea said with a slight smile and a shake of her head.

"Now ladies, let's not get off task here or we will be back to the naked picketing bridesmaids." Dani chuckled.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Elphie about this." Glinda chuckled.

"But she's right. Beliea, may I?" Glinda said as she grabbed her wand. Beliea had been acting as their model of sorts, allowing Loma and Glinda to magically strip her to her undergarments then try out components of the various designs Glinda and Dani had sketched to see how they worked.

"Your living dress makers dummy is ready to serve." Beliea smiled and was in her bra and panties before she could even stand up.

"And I can't wait to tell Tero about this." She added as she took her position.

"Okay, first off I think we need a one piece undergarment for this." Glinda said and there were nods of agreement.

"Beliea, do you prefer silk or satin." Loma asked.

"Silk please." Beliea chuckled and took a sip of wine as her undergarments changed form.

"Dani, you really need to choose a color." Glinda said.

"I'm trying. Give me a break, not many brides have to plan a color scheme that doesn't clash with the Best Man." Dani chuckled and Glinda laughed and nodded.

"I understand the dilemma. I buy her clothes, remember. Okay moving on. But the undergarment will be the same color as the dress." Glinda said.

"We start with the under slip. " Loma said then chanted and Beliea was in a plain white satin slip that was actually more like a shift that hung straight from the shoulders and fit loosely at the waist.

"Perfect." Glinda smiled then took Beliea's glass.

"Sorry. It's probably better to tackle the gown part without something in your hand."

"It's okay. This is going well." Beliea chuckled.

"You handle this. You're a better caster. If we need it floating over her head, I'll take over." Loma chuckled and Glinda started to giggle.

"No more wine for you two." Dani said poking her head out of the bathroom.

"Can we get on with this, I'm getting chilly." Beliea grinned then took her glass from Glinda, took a sip then handed it back.

"Well the rest of this gown isn't likely to help that, but here goes." Glinda looked at the drawings chanted, pointed her wand then looked at Beliea.

"Not bad." Loma said as she appraised the situation.

"Sheer material, sheer bell sleeves, a wide, rounded neckline, floor length, all wonderful. And those thin, flat bands made from the same sort of lace on Dani's dress that we added across the bust, around the neckline and on the skirt, absolutely perfect."

"And look the sheer panel with the corset style lacing in the back even came out well." Glinda said.

"That was an excellent idea, by the way Beliea."

"Well I had to contribute something other than my body." Beliea chuckled.

"And not one quip from you Loma."

"Who me?" Loma said innocently.

"You two have been around Manif and Elphaba too long." Dani smiled.

"Okay, back to the dress, and it's dummy." Loma cackled and Beliea chuckled.

"Well the slip is loose, the sheer gown is loose, but we can make it fit each of us individually by adjusting the laces." Glinda said and fussed with the corset type section in the back until it was more fitted to Beliea, but not at all tight.

"Going well ladies." Dani said.

"I like this." Beliea said as she took another sip of her wine and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I can't wait to see it with that third layer."

"That might be trickier. I think manipulating it rather than just conjuring it would be better." Glinda said.

"I'll drive. Loma you navigate." Glinda giggled.

"Okay we start with a little satin flower here on the front, in the center, right under the waistline. Now that third layer starts here, right?" Glinda asked after the flower was in place.

"Right. Start it there, on either side of that flower then sort of gradually pull it back as you make it longer. On the sketch, it looks like an upside down V with that flower at its point. And don't forget those little lace bands along the edges." Loma said as Glinda waved her wand and chanted.

"How's that?" Glinda grinned when she finished.

"I like it." Beliea said.

"Me too." Dani said.

"I have a final thought before we have to decide on a color." Glinda said smiling at Dani.

"I did, well I narrowed it to two. Plum or wine." Dani said.

"Excellent." Beliea said.

"I like the plum. Purple is regal."

"I like the wine, but that might just be the wine talking." Loma chuckled and Glinda started to giggle again.

"Okay here we go. Three layers, three lengths." Glinda said the manipulated the dress.

"Oh I like this." Loma smiled.

"Me too. The slip ends below my knees. The main gown goes to the floor and that top layer ends right above the ankle." Beliea said.

"I love it. All of it. And I choose plum." Dani said.

"Okay then let's accessorize and see the final product." Glinda bubbled.

First Glinda conjured two more dresses. Then she and Loma conjured plum colored shoes, antique white pearl necklaces, earrings and delicately patterned stockings. The girls even agreed to wearing antique white gloves made from the same type of lace that was on their and Dani's dresses because Glinda was very excited about them and thought it would look quaint.

The three bridesmaids got into their plum colored undergarments, put on their stockings, shoes, jewelry and gloves then slipped their plum colored dresses over their heads and tightened each other's corsets.

"Ladies you are absolutely ravishing. The groomsmen and Best Man won't be able to take their eyes off of you." Dani said.

"And thank you. This is going to be a beautiful wedding." She added, gave each of them a hug then opened another bottle of wine.

"Good for us." Beliea said.

"To magic, imagination and a cooperative dress dummy." Loma chuckled as she lifted her glass.

"To friends who love you." Dani said with an uncharacteristic catch in her voice.

"To friends." Glinda sniffled and they all echoed the sentiment then shared a long group hug.

"I wonder how the guys and Elphaba did with wedding duds." Beliea laughed after eyes were dried and glasses were refilled.


	76. Chapter 76

_"Manif's getting married in the morning! Ding dong the bells are gonna chime! Pull out the stopper; let's have a whopper. Just get him back to Granny's on time."_ Caspon, Gotero and Hyrut sang at the top of their lungs as they lifted steins of ale into the air. They had been singing slightly off color songs, teasing, playing juvenile games such as trying to toss a peanut into someone's mouth from across the room, telling stories and jokes for hours while playing what Elphie learned was called a drinking game. Whenever the word wedding came up, which it did frequently, the boys would take a drink of ale then sing all or part of that little ditty.

They sang it for the first time when they were all out in the hallway while Elphie changed from her wedding attire back into her dress and as they were putting the tuxedoes into garment bags. When everything had been readied to transport to Fosswood, Elphie had suggested that she leave and go to her own room, but her friends vehemently protested. Caspon brought out the snacks that he and Gotero had bought for the evening, including some fine cheese, crackers, fruit and cider just for her. Manif even stood in front of the door with his hands on his hips, stomping his foot and pouting while the others promised the party would be low-key and that they would not ask her to sing a note. She finally relented when Manif put his hand over his heart and promised that he would not attempt to throw her a bachelorette party, if she would just stay with them.

Gotero, Hyrut, Caspon and most especially Manif, knew that Elphie was already out of her comfort zone so they held true to their promise of low-key. While the stories, songs, jokes and teasing were not exactly squeaky clean; they were also not exceedingly ribald. All of them had far too much respect for her to behave in an ungentlemanly fashion, even at a sort of stag party.

Now, more than three hours after they sang that song for the first time, the boys were sitting around the groom's small dorm room, in athletic pants and long under shirts, just a little tipsy and singing the game song for the second time in five minutes, trying to act it out.

"Technically, shouldn't you be singing Manif's getting married tomorrow afternoon?" Elphie said with a smile.

"Hey you know, the sober best green girl is right." Manif said.

"Well why did you wait until now to point it out. We must have sang this a hundred times already." Gotero said.

"Seventy-six, actually." Elphie chuckled.

"Huh?" Hyrut said.

"You've sung that getting married song seventy-six times. Seventy-eight if you count the two before the game officially started." Elphie smiled.

"You kept count?" Caspon said.

"Why?" Manif asked.

"You all told me to." Elphie chuckled.

"At the same time you asked me to keep score in the peanut tossing game and referee the thumb wrestling matches."

"We did?" Hyrut said looking very confused.

"You said that you wanted to try and break some sort of record." Elphie grinned then held her hand over her glass, refusing more cider.

"Oh yeah!" Gotero said, suddenly remembering.

"And we did too, by a lot."

"Thank goodness Manif is getting married tomorrow or else we never could have done it." Hyrut chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. Dani is going to be my wife tomorrow. My dream is coming true." Manif said.

"But what if she just felt pressured because of the militia thing."

"Cold feet again Manif?" Gotero chuckled.

"Not me, mine are toasty warm. But what about hers, what if they are freezing and she doesn't feel free to say no." Manif said as hint of panic crept into his voice.

"You've had enough." Elphie said as she took Manif's ale stein from him. It was his Top Student stein. Manif took it back from her and drained it in one long gulp.

"Okay." He said as he handed it back.

"Why would she feel pressured to do something that you two were going to do anyway in a few months?" Elphie said as she collected the ale steins from the others, after they emptied them in the same manner.

"Listen to her man. She's usually right." Gotero chuckled.

"Shhhhhhhhh! Don't let her hear you say that. It'll just go to her head." Manif smiled.

"Too late." Elphie smiled back.

"You know we didn't even have sex last night." Manif sighed.

"Sorry green girl." He added when he saw Elphie blush deeply.

"It's okay. Continue." Elphie said.

"We ended up talking all night. About school, finances, my family, her family. Getting married four months early added complications to all of that. She wanted to elope. I talked her out of it. I said we deserve a real wedding." Manif sighed.

"Well, you do. And you talked not argued, so that's a good sign." Gotero said.

"And there well be plenty of time for sex after you are married." Caspon smiled.

"Hopefully." Hyrut chuckled as he nudged Caspon with his elbow.

"Focus men." Gotero said.

"Manif, Dani loves you. That is a fact."

"That is true. Why she does is a mystery, but there is ample evidence that she does." Elphie said.

"And besides she's got Glinda and the girls over there to keep her feet warm." Hyrut said.

"Wait, that didn't come out right."

"We get it. Dani's in good hands and there is going to be a wedding tomorrow." Gotero said.

"Wedding!" Hyrut grinned then frowned because they no longer had ale to drink. Instead, they sang another round off the song, using afternoon instead of morning and dramatically marching Manif down an invisible aisle.

"So stop being so morose and enjoy your last night of freedom." Caspon laughed.

"And open that big mouth of yours, I need a few more points." Gotero chuckled as he aimed a crunchy pretzel twist. He tossed it and it hit Manif in the forehead.

"You guys are going to put an eye out doing that." Elphie said as Hyrut tossed a peanut that hit him in the chest.

"Great. Now I sound like my Nanny." She added with a slight smile and the boys started to laugh.

"Our stag party has a nanny." Caspon chortled.

"Are you going to tell us to pipe down and go to bed or else." Hyrut laughed.

"Wait, that didn't come out right, either."

"Maybe you should really pipe down." Gotero said as he whacked Hyrut's arm.

"Ignore them green girl." Manif said.

"I'm not entirely sure what I should be ignoring, but getting some sleep might be wise. You did say that you did not sleep last night." Elphie said.

"Says the insomniac." Manif said.

"But Xafin is going to be here early to go over the music before I have to meet my family at the train depot."

"Good. I'll go and you can get at least a little sleep." Elphie smiled and started to get up to get her sweater and satchel.

"Go? You said you would stay." Manif pointed out.

"For your pre wedding party. I did that." Elphie said.

"It's a slumber party." Manif said quickly and looked at the guys.

"Yeah." Caspon said and Hyrut nodded.

"We partied, now comes the slumber." Gotero said and Elphie looked at all of them like they had lost their minds.

"A slumber party? That is not only ridiculous, it is unseemly." Elphie said.

"Why? You know the bride is having one. Why shouldn't the groom?" Hyrut grinned.

"Yeah, equal rights and all that stuff." Gotero laughed.

"Exactly, equality." Manif chuckled.

"But if that doesn't convince you, how's this. I want you here when Xafin comes anyway. This will save time, traipsing back and forth across campus. Also, what if I get cold feet again. I'll need my Best Man. It'll be fine. The dorm is almost empty because of spring break, you can have the bed and if Hyrut snores, we'll put him in the hall."

"Hey!" Hyrut chuckled.

"And if all that reasonableness is not enough. Glinda will like the fact that you were with people who love you and not all alone in your room." Manif said.

"Oh, that is unfair." Elphie said, smiling in spite of herself.

"Hey all is fair in love and stag parties. Invoking your overprotective fiancé is fair game." Manif chuckled.

"All right, all right. I will stay here. For Glinda's sake." Elphie smiled.

"But you are paying for the therapy." She added when Manif gave her a big hug.

X

"Leave it to an artist to be able to conjure the exact shade of nail polish to match our dresses." Beliea said.

"Even if it did take five tries." Loma chuckled.

"As if your casting is so exact when you're tipsy." Glinda said.

"That's why I didn't try."

"It's nearly two in the morning. We should probably get some sleep. No one likes a cranky sleep deprived bride." Beliea chuckled.

"Especially not a cranky sleep deprived groom." Loma laughed and Glinda grinned then yawned.

"Oh I'm not so worried about him or me. It's a cranky, sleep deprived MOH that concerns me." Dani chuckled.

"That's how we can keep your sisters in law in line. Keep Glinda up all night." Loma laughed and Glinda giggled.

"I am quite tired. It's hard to believe I just got back here this morning…um yesterday morning." Glinda said.

"Between that trip, the wine, the stress, I'm not sure how you are still awake." Dani smiled.

"Never underestimate the power of excitement. But I had so much fun tonight I wouldn't have trade it for anything. A bridal slumber party." Glinda grinned.

"I guess it was. And we got a great deal accomplished in spite of the wine and that impromptu pillow fight." Dani laughed.

"I apologized for that. But it was Glinda's fault." Loma laughed.

"I was just trying out different ribbons on our bouquets." Glinda grinned.

"You tied one to my hand." Loma said with a chuckle.

"Well the pillow fight was a nice diversion and the bouquets look lovely. Using magic to make the flowers antique white was a great idea." Beliea said.

"And I love these flowers. Ghost Flowers." Loma said.

"They are native to the deserts in the Winkus. Juiva might know them. Granny's grown them in the hot house for years. It was so nice of you all to use them, they are my favorites." Dani said.

"Well they are beautiful. The flowers on the wreaths and garlands are common garden flowers. These deserved to be special." Glinda smiled.

"Using them in our hair was a good idea too." Beliea said.

"And playing around with all those different styles was fun too. Now we have one for us and one for Dani that looks exceptionally good with her veil." Loma said.

"I can't wait to see the look on Manif's face." Glinda giggled.

"I am glad I agreed to this, in spite of the stress. Manif will love it, all of it. Please don't get me wrong you all. I love all of this too. It's beautiful and like a dream, I never even knew I had. But Manif is the romantic, he not only wanted all of this, I think needed it. I would have been content just to elope. But I'm not just content, I'm honestly happy. A little stressed, but very happy. He was right, we needed this and all that goes with it." Dani said and Glinda burst into happy tears and gave Dani a hug.

The four friends gathered on Dani's bed to have another group hug and tease a little until Glinda had composed herself. After that, Dani conjured two single beds, which fit effortlessly into the large room, for Beliea and Loma. After a last hug, those two went to take care of before bed necessities, leaving Glinda and Dani in the big bed.

"Dani, I know that you are a little stressed and nervous. I think that's normal. I'll probably be a wreck." Glinda smiled.

"I feel a lot of things. I just wish I knew what they all were." Dani chuckled lightly.

"I have an idea, if you don't think you'll be able to sleep." Glinda said.

"We are out of wine." Dani laughed.

"Not wine. Art." Glinda giggled as she got out of bed and went over to her overnight bag.

"I thought about this while I was gathering my things." She said and handed Dani a small sketchpad as she put her doll on her pillow.

"I have sketchpads." Dani said.

"I know, but I found that this is the perfect size for a visual journal. Remember I told you about mine?" Glinda asked.

"You sketch, doodle and jot things down, instead of writing it out." Dani said.

"Yep. It really is cathartic and helpful. Sometimes I just don't feel in words, they just don't seem expressive enough, so I sketch and doodle, adding words if they come. Try it tonight Dani. I know you have a lot to process and that you are a little tired of talking about it." Glinda said and Dani chuckled.

"Okay, I'll try it. You were right about those empath-centering exercises. I may try those again too." Dani said then gave Glinda a hug.

"But you're not the only one who knows things. For example, I know that you will have a harder time deflecting group emotions if you are tired. And if you happen to, Oz forbid, crash, Elphaba will have my hide." Dani chuckled.

"I'll go into the bathroom then straight to sleep." Glinda said as Loma and Beliea crawled into their beds.

After goodnights, Glinda made quick work of her turn in the bathroom then curled up in the big bed with her doll. By the time Dani finished her bedtime routine, all of her bridesmaids were asleep. She got into bed beside Glinda, took a pencil from the nightstand, opened the little journal and started to doodle what had transpired that day.

X

Elphie walked into her dorm room, half expecting to hear a chirpy 'hi Elphie'. Instead, she saw all of their luggage and the disarray that was left in the wake of gathering things for the overnight bag and chuckled. It wasn't the precious, bubbly voice she adored, but it was still familiar and normal. A great deal of what had happened over the past almost twenty-four hours had not been very familiar or normal, but it had been tolerable and amusing.

_"I'm sure that you have more important things to do than to unpack."_ Elphie heard Glinda's voice chuckle as she picked up a valise.

_"It is Dani and Manif's wedding day after all."_

"I know. I heard it announced in song seventy-eight, no seventy-nine times last night." Elphie chuckled as she put down the valise and went to get a change of clothes. After she laid out her things on her bed she went to bathe and heard Glinda's voice as she was undressing.

"_Treat yourself to an oil bath my love. It will be nice and relaxing."_

Elphie thought for a moment then chuckled and shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

As Elphie sat in the rose scented oil, running a soft cloth over her body, she reviewed the morning just to make sure everything that was supposed to get done, would be. Xafin had come by early with a guitar and a song for Manif. As Manif conjured strong coffee and sweetbreads and Elphie passed out analgesic tablets, Xafin explained that he had started two different songs from the information Manif originally brought him. Since one had been used to woo Dani back, he played the other on his guitar and sang it several times. After Manif had a few cups of coffee in him, he practiced it. Xafin gave her a paper with the lyrics on it so the groom wouldn't have to rely on his questionable memory. When Manif felt he had a good grasp of the tune, they talked in general about wedding and reception music then set a time for Xafin to be there to talk to Dani, Granny and Mama Miola.

"As Lyndie would say, music…check." Elphie smiled as she got out of the tub and reached for a towel. The first thing that she did after drying off was to put the chain with her engagement ring on it back around her neck.

"We are going to have a lot to talk about my sweet." Elphie smiled as she held her ring in her hand.

"This has been quite an adventure so far."

Elphie thought for a bit about her love and what sort of adventure had been waiting for her at Granny's then turned her attention back to her own tasks as she started to dust her hair.

Manif having to meet his family at the train station and have brunch with them was a good thing, because it meant that he would be occupied, out of the way and unaware of what his friends were doing. He was adamant that she not go with him and not meet them like in that environment, which left her free to do other things. She smiled as she remembered the private conversation they had after what Manif had called a game planning session after Xafin left.

"Manif, okay. I will not go with you. But if you are going to focus on your family, you need to leave the rest of this to us."

"I just want to make sure that everything goes smoothly green girl."

"Well changing the task list three times and threatening violence against the florist if the boutonnières are not ready isn't going to help that."

"Well he didn't look trustworthy."

"Do I?"

"You look pissed off."

"I am not angry Manif, I'm frustrated. We all want this to go smoothly, you know that."

"Yes, I know. But…"

"No. Go bathe then take a walk or something to clear your head. Deal with your family. Gotero, Caspon, Hyrut and I will deal with everything else. I will meet you at the appointed time and we will go to Granny's together, just like we planned. Okay."

"You're a bossy Best Man aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Now, are you going to settle down or do I have to send for the Maid of Honor."

"No need to threaten me. I'm okay. A walk would be a good idea. Dani loves walks."

They had talked for a bit longer just to reassure Manif that everything would get done then she had left him with another admonishment to go bathe, thoroughly. What Manif did not know was that the guys were waiting for her in the café and they completely rearranged the task list so that Gotero could go get Beliea and then go to the Stonehearth to arrange for the wedding trip, which he and some of the others called a honeymoon.

"You would have been proud Lyndie." Elphie chuckled as she tightened her ponytail.

"I not only plotted and planned a surprise for someone other than you. I was sneaky."

"That's my girl." She heard the giggle she loved say.

"Now, I'm getting ready to meet Hyrut and head to the Plaza to get the rings and see to the other things."

"And check up on that untrustworthy florist I hope."

"Don't you have your own tasks to worry about?" Elphie chuckled as she reached for her satchel. Then she laughed out loud when she heard a very unladylike noise in her head.

X

Dani opened her eyes, saw her best friend's face in front of her and smiled. It was her wedding day. She got out of bed carefully, put on her slippers and robe then headed out of her room, leaving her bridesmaids to get a little more sleep. It was quiet in the hall, but she knew that downstairs would be chaotic and noisy, just as it was supposed to be.

As she made her way to the kitchen for some coffee, she happily greeted whoever was around. Hot cup of coffee in hand, she made her way out to the garden. As she walked through the doorway and down the path to the gazebo she tried to take it all in, the decorations and the implications. She sat down on the step and tried to imagine what would be happening this afternoon. She had no idea how long she had been there when she heard her mother's voice.

"So how is my daughter the bride on the morning of her wedding day?" Mama Miola laughed as she poured more coffee into Dani's cup.

"Scared to death." Dani smiled then slid over so her mother could sit beside her.

"But what a beautiful day it is." Mama Miola said as she put her arm around her daughter. Dani laid her head on her mother's shoulder and sighed.

"It is and so is this garden and the dresses we came up with, the wedding gown and our bouquets. I'm scared to death among beautiful things." Dani chuckled.

"It's just those pre wedding jitters again. You pay them no mind Daneriuy. I'll bet your groom is having some of his own."

"Oh, I'm sure of that." Dani chuckled.

"Sit with me here and talk before things get hectic. I have so many questions, so many things I don't know about being a wife. What if I'm terrible at it?"

"Now why would you think that? I'm sure your young man doesn't." Mama smiled as she took Dani's coffee cup put it aside then wrapped her in a two-armed hug. Mother and talked for quite awhile about weddings, and how to create a life for two. Some of it was serious, but most was light-hearted and hopeful. Jashil had seen Mama go into the garden and could see her talking to Dani through the door. She pulled the shade down then stood guard so that mother and daughter could have their privacy.

While Dani and her mother spent some slow and quiet time together in the garden, the hustle and bustle was picking up in the house. The sisters in law returned, the four oldest brothers made their way back from wherever they had partied the night before and eventually Beliea came down to get coffee for the slightly hung over bridesmaids.

Luckily, Beliea, Loma and even the hard to rouse Glinda were dressed and in reasonable shape when Gotero showed up with the tuxedoes, and a note for Glinda. Even luckier was the fact that Dani was still talking to her mother when he came, so they were all able to talk about what was needed for a nice romantic two nights at the Stonehearth. Granny found out about their little meeting, so they told what they were planning. She was not only delighted, she promised to keep the surprise and do her part to get Dani and Manif away from the reception.

Xafin came while Gotero was still there and since Dani and Mama Miola needed to be interrupted to talk with him, Gotero stayed out of sight until Dani had said good morning to her friends then went off to the music room with her mom and grandma. Loma and Glinda got Gotero and Beliea on their way to arrange the honeymoon, very caught up in the wedding day clandestine adventures. Glinda all but bubbled down the hallway as they took the garment bags to rooms where the boys and Elphie would change. They took the tuxedoes out to look them over and were very impressed, especially with Elphie's. After making some minor adjustments, they went to get something to eat.

Because the cleric was running late, Loma and Glinda joined the music discussion. When Dani asked about Beliea, Glinda told her that Beliea was on loan out to the groomsmen to help with a task and that she needn't concern herself with it. Then she collapsed into a fit of giggles.

When the cleric arrived Papa Jio was summoned and the they all sat and talked about the ceremony and how it would be arranged, knowing that some things would be added or substituted after talking with Manif's family. Caspon and Hyrut showed up during the run through and were able to practice a little. Juiva showed up half an hour later and after saying a private hello to Caspon, Granny sent all of the girls upstairs just in case the groom showed up early. Before she left the garden, Dani took one last look around, knowing that she would not see it again until she walked, on her father's arm towards Manif later that afternoon.

X

"Oh those dresses are just divine." Heana gushed when she saw the dresses hanging up in Dani's room.

"Thanks Heana." Dani smiled.

"Mama Miola wanted me to tell you that your groom and his Best Man have arrived." Heana said and Loma, who was standing right beside Glinda, chuckled when she felt her friend bounce with delight.

"Excuse me please." Glinda grinned then hurried from the room.

"The MOH needs to confer with the Best Man." Dani explained and Beliea and Loma both swallowed knowing laughs.

"She's very green." Heana said very confused.

Glinda hurried downstairs and followed Elphie's feel. She found her in the formal dining room talking with Manif, Dani's parents, Granny Kima, Xafin and the cleric.

"Hello everybody. Could you please excuse the Best Man, I need to see her." Glinda smiled and Granny nodded

"Thank you." She bubbled, not waiting for another response before she took Elphie's hand and led her quickly out of the room and into her filter room, latching the door as soon as she closed it.

"Hello my…" Elphie started to say but was interrupted when Glinda gently took Elphie's face in her hands and looked into her eyes for just an instant. Before Elphie could continue Glinda crushed her mouth against hers, kissing her hungrily.

Glinda had kissed Elphie in this manner before, so the fact that she did wasn't a surprise, but the intensity of it was. Once Elphie caught her breath and oriented on the sensation of Glinda's mouth against hers and the feel of her tongue probing and demanding, she took control of the kiss and returned it with the intensity that she knew Glinda needed, for whatever reason. After Elphie seized control of the kiss, Glinda slid her hands down Elphie's neck and shoulders down to her waist and pulled her even closer. Elphie deepened the kiss as she tightened her hold and felt Glinda respond with a great need then succumb completely. Finally, sheer necessity forced them to part and Elphie pressed her forehead to Glinda's as they caught their breath.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said breathlessly.

"Hello Lyndie. I missed you too." Elphie smiled then wrapped an arm around Glinda's waist and slowly led her to the bed, fearing they both might just collapse from weak knees.

"Is everything all right my precious girl?" Elphie asked after a few soft and gentle kisses.

"It is now." Glinda smiled.

"Lyndie" Elphie said in her concerned, you know what I meant tone.

"I just needed to feel you, really feel you. And I did." Glinda grinned as she snuggled into Elphie's arms.

"Did things not go well here yesterday?" Elphie asked.

"Let's just say some members of Dani's family can be…rather challenging. But aside from that, things went well. How about you with the guys?" Glinda said.

"It went very nicely. All of the tasks were completed." Elphie smiled.

"And last night?" Glinda giggled.

"It was what I would imagine minding a slightly inebriated kindergarten class would be like." Elphie chuckled.

"I can't wait to hear all about it, later." Glinda chuckled.

"Now, I want you to kiss me like you do, before we head back into the fray." She whispered.

"My favorite task of the day, attending to the Maid of Honor." Elphie smiled before laying Glinda back gently onto the bed and starting one of their very special reassuring kisses.

X

"What's going on?" Glinda asked when they saw Loma, Juiva and Caspon walking towards the kitchen.

"Snacks." Caspon chuckled.

"Oh good, I'm starving." Glinda said as they headed to the kitchen too. There was a great deal of activity, but no one bothered them.

"Dani is a nervous wreck." Juiva said.

"Manif's family showed up before they were supposed to. He is in formal parlor refereeing the initial meeting between the two sets of parents. The cleric and Granny are there too." Caspon said.

"She would like to see you two as soon as you are finished conferring." Loma chuckled.

"Poor Manif. We talked a lot about his family on the way over here. His mother is okay with this, but his aunts and uncles are, well, not being very supportive." Elphie said.

"We'd better go up to Dani." Glinda said as she put some sandwiches and fruit on a plate.

"Okay. At some point we are all going to have to meet with Manif's family, so fortify." Loma said as she put some cookies on the plate.

"Oh, I am fortified." Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed.

"I think I'll find Hyrut and do a little conferring of my own." Loma chuckled, as she made a plate up a plate of snacks.

"Not a bad idea." Caspon said with a grin.

"Have fun. We are off to settle down the nervous bride." Glinda giggled.

X

"I hate being out of the loop. Especially now that Mani's family is here." Dani said unhappily. She started ranting right after greeting Elphie and was now on her third repetition.

"I know. Just remember why you are doing this." Glinda smiled.

"I'm insane?" Dani chuckled.

"You are in love." Glinda corrected.

"Dani, Manif told me to show you these if I had a chance." Elphie said and took two small velvet pouches out of her pocket.

"Our rings, he found his and hers rings." Dani smiled as she took the rings out of their pouches.

"Yes. And he had them engraved. He said that you would be able to figure it out and to remember it if you were feeling stressed or if your feet got cold." Elphie smiled.

"W D I A F T G O L" Dani read off the inside of the ring.

"He was sober when he did this, right?" She asked as she read the letters again.

"He was." Elphie chuckled and Glinda wiggled and bubbled, nearly ready to burst.

"It's the answer. Your answer. Remember?" Glinda said unable to contain herself. She let out a little squeal of delight when she felt Dani figure it out.

"We did it all for the glory of love." Dani said quietly as she ran her finger around the inside of the gold band.

"He is…he is…"

"The man you are going to marry in just a few hours." Glinda sniffled then gave Dani a hug.

"Look, I know I can't keep you both up here. Someone is already probably looking for one of both of you. But I did want to tell you something. Glinda hightailing it out of here when she found you were here reminded me."

"I'm sorry Dani. I know we talked about this. I should have been more discreet." Glinda said.

"No Glinda, it's not that. You and Elphie just be your Shiz selves, I would never ask you to be different. My family and Manif's won't figure out a thing. Heana was my clue that you two being off together will be viewed, by those who care to dwell, as just Best Man, MOH stuff. Granny and Mama might infer more, but don't worry about that. If it comes up, we'll just deal with it. Just be yourselves, please."

"All right Dani. We will be appropriately, but not overly discreet." Glinda said. Dani was trying to reassure Elphie about her mother and Granny when Loma knocked on the door.

"Gotero and Beliea are back and it seems as though Manif's Aunts are not content with just hearing about the ceremony, they want us to run through it for them. We are going to meet them at the same time." Loma said.

"Go on get it over with." Dani sighed.

"His Aunts aren't so bad, they just like input. Lots and lots of input."

"Very diplomatic." Glinda chuckled.

"Dani forget about downstairs. Just take a long steamy bath, try to relax and we will be back up here before you know it for some bridal pampering, okay?" She added with a smile and a hug.

"Okay." Dani said then accepted a hug from Loma and Elphie.

"Elphaba." Dani said as they were leaving and Elphie turned.

"Tell him I know why we are doing all of this."

"I will." Elphie smiled.

X

Elphie was introduced to Manif's family along with the rest of the wedding party, so hopefully the fact that the Best Man was the green skinned, female, Munchkin Heir would blend in with the general chaos. That plan didn't really work and there were lots of whispers about her gender, title and skin color. But none of Manif's family approached her directly, so it was still considered a success.

Everyone participated in the run through, even Xafin. The wedding party dutifully marched up and down the aisle, stopping every time one of the Aunts wanted to make a suggestion or discuss something. When that would happen, the gang would huddle and compare stories of the tasks they did and the nervous bride and groom.

When the boutonnières arrived, Elphie went out to tend to them. They were wrong, but instead of telling Manif, she just decided to have them fixed magically. When Tyuron and Uliko arrived with the cake, Glinda excused herself to see to it, even sneaking Dani down the back stairs to see it and to say hi to their friends. When his Aunts made one too many demands Manif put his foot down, saying the ceremony was perfect and no one needed any more practice. The older adults attributed that outburst to nerves, but Granny Kima excused the wedding party anyway so that they could get ready.

Glinda spent a little time with Elphie, in the filtered room before going up to get a bath. Loma, Beliea and Juiva were already in different bathrooms, soaking in steaming, scented baths when she got up there, so she went into Dani's. While she was in there, Granny came in to spend some time with Dani. They talked for a bit then Granny gave her a traditional lace handkerchief that matched her gown and showed her the secret hidden compartment in the sleeve where she could put it.

Manif spent some time with his mother and sister, getting advice from the former and grief from the latter as he showed them around the grounds before taking them to the room where they could change. After that, he went to find Elphie and spent some time sparing with her before joining the groomsmen to get dressed.

X

Before anyone knew it, the wedding was half an hour away. The bridesmaids and the bride were dressed and beautifully accessorized. Their nails were buffed and polished; their hair was elegantly done. The groomsmen, and the groom were dashing, all cleaned up, close shaven and appropriately tucked, buttoned and tied. Elphie was dressed to the nines and stunning.

They all passed inspection from Mama Miola and Granny then were told to get together one last time to make sure they knew what they were doing. They friends spent only five minutes together before the groomsmen and the bridesmaids headed off to mingle with the arriving guests, but it helped to calm everyone's nerves.

"You look absolutely stunning Elphie." Glinda said when they were alone in the filtered room.

"This look really suits you." She said as she played with Elphie's bow tie.

"You are ravishing my precious. You take my breath away." Elphie smiled as Glinda fiddled with her cummerbund.

"Let's wear these outfits home after the reception, and dance in them." Glinda smiled.

"All right. But now I need to go. Manif is very wound up. He is singing to Dani and keeps humming the tune faster and faster." Elphie smiled.

"He is, really? How romantic." Glinda gushed.

"It's a surprise for Dani, so shhhhhhhhh." Elphie chuckled.

"My lips are sealed, but you may want to check." Glinda giggled then accepted Elphie's kiss.

"Thank you. Now off to our duties. I'll see you in the garden." Glinda giggled.

X

Glinda was waiting for Dani in the formal parlor because when she arrived upstairs Dani was spending some quiet time with her father. From there, she could see that the guests were all seated and she could hear the music. Gotero, Hyrut and Caspon were escorting the two mothers and Granny Kima to their seats.

Elphie was trying to get Manif to take deep breaths and calm down a bit, because she could tell by the music that it was almost time for them to go out.

"Manif, it's time." Elphie said quietly when the music changed.

"I'm getting married." Manif said.

"Not in here you aren't." Elphie smiled then gave Manif a hug.

"Come on."

Elphie opened the door that was another entrance to the garden and gave Manif a little shove out of it then followed behind him as he walked the short path to the gazebo. When they got there, Elphie had to gently take his sleeve to remind him that he was not supposed to go up the steps yet.

When they were in place, the music changed and the bridesmaids came down the aisle on their groomsman arm and took their places. Elphie could easily imagine how wound up Glinda was now and hoped that she was all right empathicly.

"I'm up Dani." Glinda said then gave Dani a hug.

"Just take a deep breath, let it out slowly and know in just a minute you will see Manif. Nothing else matters." She whispered in her friend's ear before she left.

The music changed again and Glinda appeared at the door. She walked slowly down the aisle, trying not to stare at Elphie. Elphie was allowed to stare, but didn't for fear that every feeling she had would be publicly known. When Glinda was in her place, a traditional bridal march started. The guests stood up and Manif opened and closed his fists trying to calm down. When he saw Dani appear in the doorway, on her father's arm, he inhaled sharply and nearly lost his balance. When she was only halfway down the aisle he had to take his handkerchief from his pocket to dry his eyes. Elphie noticed that Glinda was doing the same.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The cleric said when Dani was beside Manif at last.

"Her mother and I." Her father said with a catch in his voice. Then he raised Dani's veil, gave her a hug and put her right hand into Manif's left.

Manif looked into her eyes and felt a clarity that he had never felt before. Dani felt his touch and knew that this was what was meant to be. Together they took the two steps up into the gazebo. Glinda, with Elphie's help, quickly adjusted her train then they took their place on the step.

First came some general talk about marriage and commitment, followed by a reading from a book of ceremonies. Then the cleric announced that before the vows, the groom had a statement to make, which was Xafin's cue to start playing. Elphie took the paper out f her pocket and handed it to Manif then Manif reached up and touched Dani's cheek before he started to sing.

_"I guess the time was right for us to say, we'd take our time and live our lives together day by day._

_We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer. We know our dreams can all come true, with love that we can share._

_With you I never wonder - will you be there for me. With you I never wonder - you're the right one for me._

_I finally found the love of a lifetime. A love to last my whole life through. I finally found the love of a lifetime. Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime._

_With every kiss our love is like brand-new. And every star up in the sky was made for me and you._

_Still we both know that the road is long. We know that we will be together because our love is strong._

_I finally found the love of a lifetime. A love to last my whole life through. I finally found the love of a lifetime. Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime."_

"The love of a lifetime." The cleric smiled.

"What every marriage should be. Dani, do you take Manif to be your husband? Will you love him, honor him, protect and keep him, forsaking all others as long as you live?"

"I will." Dani said and Manif grinned broadly.

"Manif, do you take Dani to be your wife? Will you love her, honor her, protect and keep her, forsaking all others as long as you live." The cleric continued.

"I absolutely will." Manif grinned and Dani chuckled.

"And now the rings. Dani you first." The cleric said and Dani took Manif's ring off Glinda's thumb then took Manif's left hand in to hers.

"Mani, you are the kindest, sweetest, most romantic man I have ever known, but I don't always hear the loving things you say to me. And you might not always say them in a way I can hear. This ring is my promise that I will keep listening, always until I can hear them and respond to them. " Dani said as she slipped the ring on Manif's finger. Manif was too overcome with emotion to do anything so the cleric prompted him.

"Manif, your turn." The cleric said and Manif took Dani's ring from Elphie's hand.

"Dani, I cannot promise that I will always be the man that you want me to be. But I do promise, with this ring and with all of my heart and soul, with everything that I am, I promise that I will always endeavor to be the man that you need me to be." Manif said as he slipped the ring onto Dani's finger. Dani reached for her handkerchief, but fumbled so Manif went where her hand was and pulled it out for her. When she was composed, the cleric had them clasp their right hands together, then their lefts.

"Manif and Dani you have taken the vows, exchanged the rings and made the promises that bind you together as husband and wife. Now you must take your first steps as a married couple. Three symbolic journeys, one for love, one for laughter and one for temperance." He said then stepped aside so Dani and Manif could walk three times around the gazebo.

"You may now share a kiss to seal your covenants." The cleric said when they stopped at the entrance.

Manif smiled at Dani, winked at her then dipped her and kissed her with a great deal of passion, an act that elicited varied responses from the guests, but a chuckle from the cleric and the attendants.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Guoyn. A newly married couple who have ended one journey and started another." The cleric said when they parted and the audience applauded. The music started, Manif and Dani walked hand in hand down the steps then hurried up the aisle as the guests showered them with flower petals.

When the music changed, Elphie and Glinda moved towards one another. Elphie offered Glinda her arm and they walked up the aisle with the other couples following behind them.

"I can't wait for our turn." Glinda sniffled as they neared the door.

X

A/N: The song Manif sang was another power ballad. "Love of a Lifetime" by Firehouse.


	77. Chapter 77

Glinda sat at one of the few small tables set up in the great room, watching Elphie dance with Manif. The reception had been underway for well over an hour and this was the first chance that she had to sit down and take it all in. The great room was festively decorated and set up mainly for dancing, with small tables set up for the bride, groom and bridal party as well as chairs around the walls for those who wanted to just take a break or watch. Bigger tables for eating and visiting were set up in the formal dining room, along with a large buffet of hot and cold party type foods. Xafin and his band were set up near the door that led to the front hall so that the dancing could spill over there, which it was. A round, decorated table was set up on the other side of the room with the cake that Uliko had made. It was three tiered and beautifully decorated with different types and colors of frosting flowers as well as frosting bunting and wedding bells. The top tier was the smallest and had two figurines on top. Dani was written under the bride and Manif under the groom.

"Glinda." Loma said quietly as she sat down beside her friend.

"You're getting that lovey-dovey look again."

"Oh, sorry. But isn't she stunning." Glinda giggled softly.

"For the third time, yes. She is, Hyrut is; we all are." Loma laughed and Glinda smiled sheepishly.

"Look, Beliea suggested that this might be a good time for you to slip out to your filtered room and sign the card. You and Elphaba are the only ones who haven't had a chance to sneak away. Granny told me just now that she put a box and some wrapping paper in there and Gotero is leaving the room key there now."

"All right. I probably could use a little empath break too. When Elphie is done dancing we will go." Glinda said.

"That's good, an empath break is a good cover." Loma chuckled.

"I love being a part of this wedding party. I've been in a few others, but never one with this much sneakiness."

"I've been a part of many and I have to agree, none of them had this much intrigue." Glinda smiled.

"Did you know that the guys have been sneaking in and out, decorating the carriage that Mr. Frama brought to whisk our bride and groom away?" Loma grinned.

"Mr. Frama is here already?" Glinda asked in surprise.

"Apparently Gotero and Caspon worked it out with him. He brought a special white carriage he uses for weddings and such, he is dressed in full livery and even the horse is wearing a top hat and bow tie." Loma laughed.

"Oh this is so great! I can't wait to see it all." Glinda bubbled.

"I just hope this little trip helps mitigate some of the stress of why they had to get married early." She added little more soberly.

"Here comes the groom and the Best Man." Loma said as Manif and Elphie walked toward them.

"And save that look for the filtered room." She whispered with a chuckle.

"Hi Groom, I'm stealing your Best Man." Glinda giggled.

"Fine with me. I'd like to remain in one piece for my wedding night." Manif laughed.

"Now, I owe my sister a dance or two or three."

"And I am off to the filter room to cavort with the Best Man." Glinda chuckled softly and Elphie blushed.

"Well happy cavorting. Until later ladies." Manif chuckled.

"I'll let the others know you are going. And then possibly dance with that handsome groomsman talking to Manif's brother." Loma grinned then leaned in to Glinda.

"I wonder if the wedding party gets a wedding night too." She chuckled and Glinda giggled then took Elphie's hand and headed for the door near where Xafin was playing. They waved at him as they walked out and Xafin motioned for them to wait.

"Don't go far you two." He said a minute or so later when the song ended.

"The mother of the bride told me cake, toasts, group dances and other such activities are coming up."

"Okay. There's just a little task we need to attend to. Do we have fifteen minutes or so?" Glinda asked.

"More, probably. But take your time. I'm the emcee and I can't start without the Best Man and her toast." Xafin smiled.

"Don't remind me." Elphie said.

"It's going to be a surprise. Even to her." Glinda chuckled.

"Ah. I see." Xafin said then counted of another song and Glinda danced a few steps then gave Elphie a little shove out of the door. Once out in the hallway they chatted with people they encountered on the way to Glinda's little room, but never for more than a minute or so.

"Oh boy, here's the key and the wrapping things." Glinda said after giving Elphie a kiss when they entered the room.

"I thought we were here for an empath break." Elphie said.

"Well we are, but there's the card and the…" Glinda started.

"Lyndie." Elphie said gently, putting one hand on Glinda's shoulder and cupping her cheek with the other.

"I see the signs on your face. You need to center. Unless you've come without me, you haven't been in here since that revelry with our friends after we followed Dani and Manif out of the garden followed by that very disturbing receiving line. That was more than two hours ago." She said as she caressed Glinda's cheek with her thumb.

"You're right my protector, my knight in stunning formal wear." Glinda sighed then she curled against Elphie's chest and they began the slow, tender ritual of helping Glinda regain her balance.

"Better?" Elphie said almost ten minutes later.

"Yes. And I should have been more on top of this. I've just been so caught up in the excitement and the romance." Glinda said then accepted a kiss from Elphie.

"There has been a great deal of both, although I prefer to call it festive chaos." Elphie chuckled.

"Seeing them dance their first dance as husband and wife. They were so happy, happier than I've ever felt them. Then watching Dani dance with her dad and Manif with his mom. And her parents are so cute together. Mama Miola is doing a terrific job of trying getting the two families together."

"This has been a very educational experience on many levels." Elphie chuckled.

"Did you know that Dani is going to throw her bouquet at the unmarried women."

"Not at them Elphie." Glinda giggled.

"To them. So they can fight to see who catches it."

"Manif told me I might want to stay away from that. He also mentioned that he is going to remove Dani's garter belt and shoot it off of his finger to the unmarried men. Will they fight to see who gets that?" Elphie asked.

"Yes, but not for the same reasons." Glinda laughed.

"And before you ask it's not the garter holding up her stockings. It's a special lacey one, just for this occasion."

"So when we marry, will I be throwing a bouquet or shooting a garter?" Elphie asked seriously and Glinda's heart melted.

"I think that we will both do both. Double tossing and shooting. But we can discuss that later." Glinda said then pulled Elphie into a hug.

"So no fretting, okay?"

"I'm not fretting…about that anyway. Actually, I find all these traditions quite intriguing. I'm looking forward to comparing notes with you." Elphie smiled.

"That'll be fun. And I'm looking forward to finally dancing with you, dressed like this. With oodles of benefits." Glinda giggled.

"Oodles?" Elphie chuckled.

"Loads, heaps, plenty, lots…" Glinda started.

"I get the point. And I think that we deserve dancing with oodles of benefits." Elphie grinned.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"I can't wait. But now we have things to attend to. You sign the card while I wrap the gift then I'll sign the card. After that you can kiss me until my knees buckle and then we will return to the festivities." Glinda said.

"A very serviceable plan my sweet." Elphie laughed.

"I thought so." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a playful hug and kiss.

Glinda wrote out a little certificate of sorts to put in the box with the key before she wrapped it. When she went to sign the card she found Elphie still trying to figure out what to write. Glinda wrote a little heartfelt congratulation much as the others had, then talked Elphie through writing hers. When Glinda's knees were once again capable of functioning after Elphie kissed her, they shared a lingering gaze and mutual cheek caresses before heading back to the reception.

X

"Excuse me, Elphaba?" Manif's mother said when she coming up to Glinda and Elphie as they entered the front hall.

"Hello Mrs. Guoyn." Elphie smiled and Glinda could feel a slight wariness coming from both of them.

"Oh please, call me Hatnia. I know things are quite hectic for you now, but may I speak with you privately for just a moment."

"It's okay Elphaba, I'll tell Xafin as well as the bride and groom that you won't be long." Glinda smiled and Elphie knew that the okay and the smile were telling her that her love felt nothing negative.

"Of course Hatnia." Elphie said.

"Thank you Glinda." The woman smiled at Glinda.

"You're welcome." Glinda replied then left and Elphie followed Manif's mother away from the people dancing.

"Dani has such a large family." Hatnia said when they were in a relatively quiet corner.

"She does." Elphie agreed.

"Large and boisterous." She added as four children ran by.

"Elphaba I'd like to start by apologizing for my tone and unfriendliness when we met earlier. It was not my intention to come off that way at all. I think it was just the stress of the situation, but that is still no excuse for rudeness. Please forgive me." Hatnia said sincerely.

"Of course, but there is really nothing to forgive. This is a little stressful for all of us in one way or another."

"Well thank you for that. This took as all by surprise. Manif was very relieved that you and Glinda could return from your spring recess early." Hatnia said.

"I am glad as well. Acting as his Best Man has been a very interesting experience and one that I am glad I did not have to miss out on." Elphie said sincerely, even though some of her experience had been a bit disconcerting.

"That leads me to the other thing I'd like to discuss with you. Manif is very fond of you. He refers to you as his favorite sparring partner in his letters." Hatnia smiled.

"Others use that term to refer to us as well." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"Most of my family did not understand why he wanted a female to stand with him at his wedding and a few were outright opposed, because you are the Munchkin Heir." Hatnia said.

"Hatnia, I can't…" Elphie started.

"Please Elphaba, allow me to finish." The woman said.

"Of course. I apologize for interrupting." Elphie said contritely.

"It's all right. I'm sure it gets very tiresome having to either explain or defend a title you were born into. And I am not asking you to do either. I do not want to get into the politics of the area where we live, or of my family and friends, as it applies to Munchkinland. Manif put his foot down with his Uncles about this and I support him completely. All I know is that you are my son's best friend and that is enough for me. Manif and Dani have agreed to still have their planned reception this summer, so that the family and friends, who were planning on traveling to the wedding, will still be able to celebrate with them. I wanted you to hear, directly from me that you are welcome in my home anytime but especially for this event and I hope that you will come." Hatnia said sincerely.

"Mom." Manif smiled as he approached.

"I hope that you weren't boring my Best Man with little Manif stories." He chuckled.

"We haven't gotten around to those yet dear." Hatnia smiled.

"But I am looking forward to them. I'm hoping they will explain some things." Elphie smiled at her friend and Manif chuckled.

"I was apologizing to Elphaba for my behavior this morning and assuring her that she is welcome in my home, especially for the reception." Hatnia said and Manif kissed her cheek.

"And I was just getting ready to tell her that I will be attending the reception and thank her for her reassuring words." Elphie smiled and Manif kissed her cheek.

"Awwww, my best mom and my Best Man playing nice." Manif said in a dramatically sentimental tone as he put one arm around his mother and one around Elphie.

"Yes, we were. Now why did you interrupt us?" Hatnia chuckled softly.

"Well partly because I was afraid that Elphaba was telling University Manif stories." Manif grinned.

"I hadn't gotten around to them yet." Elphie replied.

"But I'm looking forward to them. I'm hoping they will explain some things." Hatnia smiled and Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh Mom, please don't encourage her." Manif laughed merrily and Elphie smirked.

"Actually Xafin wanted to know if you were on your way or if he should play some more dance music. I am voting for on your way. Now not only am I afraid to leave Dani alone with my mother, I'm afraid to leave my best friend." Manif chuckled.

"Manif really. I'm your mother, what am I going to tell them?" Hatnia said.

"I don't know. That's why I'm afraid." Manif chuckled.

"You may be married now, but that does not give you license to be impertinent." Hatnia smiled.

"I think Granny Kima refers to that attribute as 'charmingly cheeky'." Elphie chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I see where this is headed. I'm going to tell Xafin that the Best Man is on her way. And I'm expecting one helluva mushy toast." Manif laughed then kissed both women before sauntering back into the great room whistling the wedding march.

Elphie and Manif's mother talked for just a minute more, mostly about how happy Manif was and how he excited he was to be a husband then made their way back into the great room. Glinda was sitting with Beliea and Juiva nervously awaiting her return. She settled down when Elphie smiled at her as she walked in, but she became concerned again when Manif's sister, Frinia, ambushed them scowling at Elphie while taking her mother's hand and trying to tug her away. Glinda couldn't hear what was being said, but it was obvious that Hatnia was trying to explain something to her daughter and she was not listening. Glinda saw Elphie smile at Frinia, say something and point over to the tables then leave.

"What was that all about?" Glinda asked as Elphie sat down.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think that Frinia was upset with her mother for leaving her in here alone. I invited her to sit with us, but I doubt she will." Elphie said.

"I doubt it too." Beliea chuckled.

"She is not fond of you."

"That was clear." Elphie said unconcerned.

"Very." Glinda frowned.

"Manif said that she is just going through some sort of phase. I think he called it a 'nobody likes me so I don't like anybody' phase." Elphie said with a smile.

"He asked me how long it lasts." She chuckled and so did everyone at the table, including Glinda.

"I talked to her earlier and she just seemed unhappy with the whole situation. But she did perk up when one of Dani's nephews asked her to dance." Juiva smiled.

"I saw her dancing with one too. Maybe that will make this a little better for her." Beliea smiled.

For a little while the girls talked about their own sulky phases when they were that age, teasing Glinda because hers was the most recent. When the music stopped Xafin called everyone into the great room and there was a buzz of conversation as people filtered in from the formal dining room and the hallway. The groomsman joined the bridesmaids at their tables and when the bride and groom were settled at theirs Xafin made a few general announcements, followed by some humorous comments on the dancing he witnessed then played a little riff as champagne was poured.

"And now ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to introduce our Best Man, Miss Elphaba Thropp to give the first toast." Xafin announced then smiled at Elphie. Glinda discreetly stroked her hand under the table and gave her a bright reassuring smile.

"Good afternoon everyone." Elphie said with only a little nervousness after she stood up, but did not leave her spot.

"As Xafin said, I am the Best Man for this wedding. When Manif asked me to stand with him at his wedding, I have to confess that I was a little stunned and confused. He thought he talked me into it by using what he thinks is charm and wit. But it was actually his simple and sincere 'please' that won me over. I suspect that is what finally won Dani over as well." Elphie smiled and many people in the room chuckled.

"More like his pleas." Dani laughed and everyone else did too. Glinda beamed at Elphie, unable to contain herself.

"I also have another confession; I am unfamiliar with wedding traditions, especially those involving a Best Man. So I did what I always do when I do not understand something. I researched. I discovered that the Best Man's toast is actually more of a speech that in addition to stating well wishes on behalf of the assembled group, should include some amusing anecdotes about the bride and groom. I do know some amusing stories about Manif, but I'm afraid that none of them are appropriate to retell in polite company." Elphie said, grinning at Manif who laughed out loud.

"But that is all the research I really had time to do because of the circumstances. I am winging it, as our maid of honor says. It is quite likely that years from now Dani and Manif won't remember my exact toast as much as they will remember the fact that I adapted to the changing circumstance of their wedding as best I could, because they are my friends and I love them both. At least that is what I hope they will remember. And it occurred to me, just a little bit ago that all of us, the wedding party, all the family and friends and most especially the bride and groom, we are all just winging it in one form or another. Everyone here had to adapt to the changing circumstance of Dani and Manif's wedding, change their plans, reschedule and rethink things. It caused some stress, some hard feelings and maybe even some resentment. But in the long run, the circumstances and changed plans won't matter. Hopefully what will matter is what we choose to remember about this wedding and this reception and why we are all here in the first place. We are here because we love Dani and Manif and want to celebrate with them. I will choose to forget my nervousness at having to make the first toast, and remember the look on my best friend's face when he saw his bride entering the garden and the look on hers when he sang to her. I know the wedding party is already talking about their favorite moments, the things they will remember. I hope that one of the things that Dani and Manif remember is the vision of people who love them standing up, holding glasses of champagne and smiling as they wish them the best of everything."

Xafin tapped on his champagne glass and everyone, except the bride and groom stood up, glasses in hand.

"Dani and Manif, you got through many struggles to get here, to become husband and wife. It would be nice if I could wish those would be all the struggles you would ever face in your marriage, but I'm a realist. My friends I wish for you a life filled with the same courage, humor, strength, trust, determination, creativity and love that got you here, so that when the inevitable struggles appear you can get through them with your faith in each other and in your life together, intact." Elphie said and smiled at the bride and groom before turning to the group and lifting her glass of cider.

"To Dani and Manif. Congratulations on the start of your new, wondrous life together."

"To Dani and Manif!" The crowd chanted a few times before they sipped their champagne then applauded and cheered.

Dani and Manif stood up and gave Elphie a hug then she sat back down in her seat where she received her own quiet congratulations, pats on the back and a look of unabashed pride and adoration from a very sniffly Glinda. Elphie suggested that they go to the filtered room for a bit. Glinda baulked because she didn't want to miss anything, but agreed to go into her bubble long enough to recover from the feelings generated by Elphie's toast. Papa Jio, one of Manif's uncles and an old friend gave brief toasts then Xafin sang a song to the happy couple as preparations were made to cut the cake.

X

As Dani and Manif went with their mothers to the cake table, Elphie was enlightened as to all the different traditions involving the cutting of the wedding cake. The boys placed bets as to what would happen. Mama Miola told the group where the cake came from and it's symbolism to their family. Then Hatnia explained wedding cake tradition for her family and presented Dani with the sterling sliver serving knife, engraved with a G, that she had used at her wedding. This made Glinda very sniffly and almost sent her back into her bubble.

When the first two small pieces were on a special plate, Manif took one and held it out innocently for Dani to take a bite of. Dani however saw the mischievous gleam in her new husband's eye and stepped to the side just as he leaned in to push it to her face, causing him to lose his balance, stumble and fall, taking the little table with plates and forks with him. Caspon claimed he won the wager for betting that Manif would make a fool of himself.

After some fussing and tsk tsking from the mothers and aunts as well as some hearty laughs from Dani's brothers and the wedding party, the mess including cake on Manif's tuxedo, was magically cleaned up. They fed each other cake in a more orderly fashion, under the watchful eye of the aunts then went back to sit with their friends. As cake was served, Xafin explained about the group dances and played some traditional songs.

The first dance was for the men, to honor the groom. Papa Jio got them into a circle taught them the steps then took first turn in the middle. After each man, ending with the groom, had a chance to show off in the middle of the circle, it was the women's turn to honor the bride in much the same manner. After those, there were dances just for the wedding party then for the married couples. As a precursor to the bouquet and the garter, there was even a dance for the unmarried.

When the dance was over a chair was brought out to the middle of the floor. Dani sat down; Manif knelt in front of her and with a sly grin slid his hand up her leg, tickling her as he went. Dani tried not to laugh but failed then batted him on the shoulder. A few funny faces and another batting later Manif's hand emerged from under the wedding dress triumphantly holding a plum colored lace garter. There were cheers from the unmarried males as Manif helped Dani up from the chair then climbed up on it.

"All right you poor unmarried slobs, gather up. He who is lucky enough to catch this garter will not only win the esteem of his peers and a dance with the lovely unmarried lady luckily enough to catch the bouquet, but also a dance and kiss from my lovely bride." Manif chuckled then put the garter on one finger, closed his eyes, pulled it back and shot it. Gotero, the tallest guy out there, reached up and plucked it out of the air as it sailed by.

After accepting congratulations, Gotero slid the garter over his sleeve to his upper arm then went to assist Manif in helping Dani up onto the chair for the bouquet toss.

"I know tradition hold that whoever catches this is the next to get married, but unfortunately you also have to dance with my groom." Dani chuckled and the girls laughed. Dani turned around on the chair then tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. It was flying in range of either Beliea or Glinda when Frinia elbowed her way in between them and grabbed it, almost out of Beliea's hand.

"Good grab there Frinia." Glinda smiled, even though Frinia was smirking at them.

"Yeah congratulations." Beliea smiled as Frinia was leaving.

"She must have attended your finishing school." She whispered to Glinda, who chuckled.

Gotero went over to gallantly ask Frinia to dance and they took the dance floor, sharing it with the bride and groom. After that dance, they switched partners and danced again. After one more spot light dance with just the bride and groom, the floor was opened and general dancing as well as more eating and drinking started up again.

X

"Mama, have you seen Glinda?" Dani asked her mother after about half an hour of mingling and dancing.

"Or Elphaba, or any of the wedding party for that matter." Manif added.

"I have actually. Your granny sent me to get you and Hatnia. Apparently, your friends have a surprise for you." Mama said.

"They do?" Dani said.

"They are all in the informal parlor. You go on, I'll get Hatnia." Mama smiled.

"Do you know what is going on?" Dani asked as they walked to the informal parlor.

"Not a clue. " Manif chuckled.

"We have a wedding gift for you two." Glinda bubbled and bounced when Hatnia and Mama Miola finally arrived.

"It's from all of us."

Dani and Manif looked at their mothers, who merely shrugged and said they had no idea.

"You all didn't have to do this." Manif said as he took the box from Glinda and handed it to Dani.

"We know. It was Elphie's idea and we all thought it was great. Open it." Glinda said, bouncing on her heels.

Dani tore off the wrapping to revel a velvet hinged type box, such as those necklaces come in. Confused, she opened it and the stared for a beat before Manif removed the key and Dani the little card.

"_This key opens the door to the Bridal Suite at the Stonehearth Inn. Happy honeymooning."_ Dani read off of the card.  
"I don't understand." She said as she took the key from Manif.

"We all pitched in to give you two a little wedding trip, two nights all expenses paid at the Stonehearth. We figured you could use it after the stress of the hasty wedding." Elphie said.

"It's all taken care of. Gotero and Beliea went there earlier and made all the arrangements, including some surprises waiting for you in the room." Glinda said clapping her hands and wiggling.

"You all this is …it's…" Dani tried to say.

"Incredible, but way too much." Manif said.

"Oh piffle. It's taken care of…all of it. Your honeymoon starts here in just a bit and ends at three on Monday. That's checkout time. I will get you both excused from classes and things on Monday." Glinda said.

"Mr. Frama, with an appropriately decorated carriage is waiting outside." Caspon grinned.

"And I have packed a valise with things for both of you. It is in the carriage, ready to go." Granny Kima chuckled.

"All that is left for you to do is say goodbye to your guests and be on your way."

"I'm not sure what to say." Dani said.

"Say oh boy and bounce a little." Glinda giggled.

"Dani, Manif, we wanted to do this, it was sneaky and fun." Loma said.

"And you deserve it." Beliea said.

"Two nights all alone, days all to ourselves, great food. I'm with the maid of honor on this one. Oh boy!" Manif said as he bounced and wiggled, making Dani laugh.

"Oh boy!" Dani said with a grin.

For ten or so minutes, there were lots of hugs and happy chatter. The mothers were overwhelmed with the gift but Glinda and Elphie took them aside and reassured them that it was not putting a financial strain on any of them and that they really wanted to do it. When everyone was sufficiently hugged, thanked and reassured, Dani and Manif went to say goodbye to their guests, while the wedding party went to check on the carriage and wait for them.

When Glinda saw the small white carriage, she nearly bubbled away again. It was decorated with all the typical wedding things including a banner with 'Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Guoyn' on one side, 'Newly Married' on the back and a flag that read 'Stonehearth or Bust'. There were even old shoes tied to the back. What delighted her the most was the top hat and big bowtie on the horse. When she got a giggle fit after saying he also had tails, Elphie knew that she needed a very long break.

It took about half an hour for Dani and Manif to say goodbye and for the guests to gather on the steps with the handfuls of rice that Mama Miola gave them. But it was worth it when they tried to hurry down the steps, holding hands and laughing as their friends and family shouted advice and showered them with rice.

"I still can't believe all of this." Dani said as she stood in front of the carriage.

"There's even a bottle of champagne in the carriage." Manif grinned.

"This is a full service wedding carriage." Mr. Frama chuckled.

"And if we leave very soon, we will be on the perfect road to see the sunset."

"Oh, you need to get going. That is so romantic." Glinda sniffled.

Dani and Manif said goodbye to their friends, leaving Glinda and Elphie for last.

"Green girl. Thank you for being a great Best Man and for this. We really did need some time to ourselves." Manif said as he hugged Elphie long and hard.

"So did I. This was just to get you out of my hair." Elphie smiled.

"We can debate the details later." Manif grinned then hugged her again.

"Glinda, I know you want to stay and help this wind down because that's what the maid of honor does, but I want you to go on back to Shiz. Back to your own buffered room where you can curl against Elphaba's chest in peace." Dani said after hugging her friend.

"Dani…"

"No. I mean it Glinda. I'll worry about you if you stay here. I've already talked to Mama and Granny. They understand and will take care of all explanations. The others will help with whatever needs done. Please, go." Dani said sincerely.

"Okay, I'll go. I know I should. But only if you promise to enjoy this little trip, completely. Not worry about the cost or anything. It really is taken care of." Glinda smiled.

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Upland."

"Thank you Mrs. Guoyn." Glinda giggled.

"Mrs. Guoyn. Wow. I may need these two days for this to really register. I'm a wife." Dani smiled.

"And a fine one you will be. Now get going, a sunset is waiting. Remember to ask for Ovier. He helped us with this and will take care of anything you need." Glinda said.

"I will." Dani said.

They switched partners for more hugs goodbyes and thank yous then Mr. Frama helped Dani then Manif into the carriage. Manif stood up yelled thank you and goodbye then the carriage pulled away fairly quickly and the children chased it to the end of the drive, chanting and singing.

X

"Did you have anything to do with Dani telling me to come back here ahead of the others?" Glinda said as they walked up the steps to their dorm room.

"I did not. But I am glad that she did. I really wasn't looking forward to fussing at you." Elphie said.

"I wouldn't have put up much of a fuss." Glinda giggled.

"I really, really want to get you back here…alone, dressed like this." She added slyly as Elphie opened the door.

"But I'm glad that Dani smoothed the way. I would have felt very guilty just leaving." Glinda said.

"No one would have faulted you Lyndie."

"I know, but… you know, it all worked out." Glinda sighed.

"That it did. And better than I thought it would. But we have plenty of time tomorrow to compare notes. Now, you need to spend some extra time centering." Elphie smiled.

"I know. It will be a very nice lead in to the private festivities." Glinda giggled.

"Dancing with benefits is now considered festivities?" Elphie asked.

"Oodles of benefits, and there are now more things." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"You added to oodles?" Elphie chuckled.

"More like expanded." Glinda giggled.

"Well, in the spirit of expansion." Elphie grinned.

"I have that surprise I got you for packing so quickly. Times two, since you did it twice."

"Oh boy times two!" Glinda bubbled as she wiggled happily.

"Where is it?"

"Ah, ah. Centering first, expanded oodles after." Elphie laughed, melting at the sight and sound of her excited fiancée.

"You are mean. Romantic and wonderful, but mean." Glinda said with her pouty smile.

"And I love you more than anything at all."

"I am wonderfully mean." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's forehead, cheek and lips before pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her.

"And I love you too my precious girl." She whispered as Glinda curled against her chest.


	78. Chapter 78

"You're content." Glinda sighed happily as she swayed in Elphie's arms to a slow song.

"How can I not be?" Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's forehead.

"I've been dancing with the most beautiful maid of honor in all of Oz for the past hour."

"Mmmmmm and wonderful dancing it has been." Glinda grinned as Elphie spun her slowly out then back. Once back in Elphie's arms, Elphie kissed her softly then turned her to face the mirror. Glinda leaned back against her chest and Elphie wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I am very proud of you my precious girl. You handled us not being able to dance together at the wedding rather well."

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. We really were occupied quite a bit and I did get to watch you dance. That sight always stirs me." Glinda smiled and took a small step sideways, swaying slightly as she did. Elphie followed her lead, intertwining their fingers and caressing her ring.

"Watching you stirs me as well. And we made up for it in fine fashion." Elphie said chuckling softly.

"Those waltzes, tangos…and that basse dance we learned at the Masque. Perfection. And that was without any benefits." Glinda giggled.

"You were surprisingly focused. Especially since you know that you have a surprise waiting." Elphie smiled then chuckled when Glinda spun herself out then back in so that she was facing her.

"Oh I am very focused…on you and making the most of our fiancée time. And since I have a vague of idea of what my surprise is, I have been savoring the anticipation of it." Glinda said with a sultry grin as she slowly traced her finger over Elphie's cheek, over her chin and down her neck to the bowtie of her outfit.

"And whatever other delights this night holds." She whispered as she started to untie the tie.

"Meaning that the benefits are about to begin." Elphie said softly as she tickled the nape of Glinda's neck.

"I like you. You know things." Glinda giggled as she undid the top button of Elphie's blouse then kissed her neck.

"For example, I know that you know that music makes everything more romantic." She said after she undid more buttons with one hand and tickled Elphie's chest with the other, making herself giggle.

"I also know that you know that it will be much easier for me to go put on some more music if you are not unbuttoning my blouse." Elphie smiled as she took Glinda's hands in hers and kissed the palms. Glinda merely grinned slyly and undid the rest of Elphie's buttons.

"I'm no longer unbuttoning. Put on three of our softest, slowest and longest please." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's chest as she untucked the shirt.

"Then meet me on the dance floor." She added with a coy little giggle.

It took a few minutes for Elphie to find the recordings that she knew Glinda wanted. As she looked for them, she thought about how beautiful her love was in her bridesmaid's dress and how it flowed when they danced. When the recordings were in place, she turned around and saw Glinda standing there in nothing but a one-piece plumb colored undergarment, matching stockings and her bowtie. She inhaled sharply as she tried to take a step forward.

"Now that is a delight worth savoring." She said softly when she recovered her bearings and took the few steps to where Glinda was standing.

"As was that look on your face. You are extra adorable in that moment you are unconsciously deciding whether or not to look away." Glinda grinned as she held out her hand. Elphie took it and was pulled into a kiss that ended when her shirt had been removed.

"I think I like this look on you. Formal exhibitionist." Elphie chuckled lightly and Glinda giggled as she wiggled her hips and shimmied her shoulders.

"This bowtie is going with the messenger's cap and might end up on my nude self portrait, you never know." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"I'm not sure if I'm overdressed because I'm wearing a skirt or underdressed because I have no tie." Elphie smiled as she jiggled the bowtie.

"Well then you should remove the tie and I should remove the skirt." Glinda said after kissing Elphie's chest.

"All right. As I think about it, I'm not sure I like that tie on you." Elphie smiled.

"And why not?" Glinda said, trying to pout, but failing miserably because of the twinkle in Elphie's eye.

"Because." Elphie said seriously as she started to loosen the tie.

"It covers up the very place." She continued as she removed it completely.

"That I very much want to kiss."

"Well then, tie be gone." Glinda grinned as she took it from Elphie and tossed it over her shoulder.

"And I'll say the same thing for the skirt, for very similar reasons." She added with a soft giggle as she wrapped her arms around Elphie and unfastened her skirt.

When Elphie's skirt had joined her shirt on the coffee table, she took Glinda into her arms and slowly kissed her arousal point, then allowed her lips to glide down the soft skin of her chest to the edge of the plumb colored satin fabric, teasing the space between her breasts with her tongue before whisper kissing her way back up to her lips.

"Mmmmm boy do you know things." Glinda said breathlessly after a searing kiss that was accompanied by lots of gentle caresses.

"You are very knowledgeable as well." Elphie said with smile as she caressed Glinda's arm with one hand and her cheek with the other.

"I guess I am. Maybe we should exchange information, so we will both know more." Glinda grinned as she gently caressed Elphie's sides.

"I think that is a good plan. " Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda softly.

"Good. I'll start. I want to know if this…" Glinda said with a hint of sultriness in her voice as she ran a finger under the fabric of Elphie's brassiere going from one breast to the other then back again.

"…Feels as good to you as it does to me."

"It feels very good. But I have a hypothesis." Elphie said softly as she mimicked Glinda's actions.

"What's that?" Glinda managed to get out after Elphie's finger finished its journey.

"If the feel of one soft finger making its way along your breast, under the fabric of your brassiere, feels good." Elphie said as she repeated the action.

"Then a soft hand doing the same thing should feel incredible." Elphie said as she slipped her hand under the fabric of Glinda's undergarment and slowly caressed the soft skin of her breasts, her fingertips purposefully grazing her nipples as her hand glided by them.

"Sweet Oz it does." Glinda moaned softly when she felt the tip of Elphie's finger brush against the most sensitive part of her breast for the second time.

After a long explosive kiss, Glinda murmured something about verifying results into Elphie's ear as her hand crept under the edge of Elphie's plain, simple brassiere. She felt a small shiver as her fingertips touched Elphie the same way Elphie's had touched her and when she heard her love's soft gasp her senses nearly overloaded.

"I really love research." Glinda giggled breathlessly as she put her head on Elphie's shoulder after another searing kiss.

"It is a very useful activity." Elphie said as she and Glinda swayed to music playing in the background.

"And very beneficial." Glinda said then giggled more.

"Beneficial…benefits. Get it."

"I get it." Elphie chuckled lightly then gently shifted Glinda so that she could see her face.

"Lyndie, do you want to…" She tried to continue, but Glinda interrupted her with a soft kiss.

"Dance now. Talk later." Glinda whispered. Elphie nodded and until the music ended, they danced while kissing softly and caressing gently.

X

"Maybe we should talk now." Elphie said half an hour later when one of the soft kisses had segued into passionate, intricate, breath stealing kiss and their hands had wandered under the fabric of other parts of their undergarments.

"Yeah." Glinda grinned and led Elphie over to her chair. When Elphie was seated, Glinda straddled her legs and they shared a slow, simmering kiss.

"My love, I know that you were going to ask me, before, if I wanted to make love. I do, very, very much. We are sort of getting into the wonderful routine of welcoming ourselves back to Shiz with a tumble or two on silk sheets." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie! Jilla?" Elphie chuckled softly as she moved Glinda's hair behind her ears.

"Dani actually, but I paraphrased." Glinda replied.

"I'll put that way. Continue please. I sense a bu…a qualifier." Elphie said with a smile.

"Mean green thing. But yes…there's a but." Glinda giggled.

"I want to make love…when we wake up in the morning. " Glinda said.

"I think that is a good idea, but what brought you to that restrained conclusion." Elphie said.

"It's been a long, exciting, somewhat stressful two days, I'm not necessarily tired per say, but all of that will catch up to me eventually. I want to savor what this night offers and I know you do as well. So let's just do what we want, no pressure. Savor everything, every tingle and then just fall asleep in each other's arms. Then when we wake up we can savor making love…over and over and…"

"I get it. Rested and ready to be exhausted again." Elphie chuckled.

"That's the spirit Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"But as much as I want to make love and as much as I am going to enjoy the anticipation of it, we won't if it's not right for both of us when we wake up."

"Of course. Lyndie you never cease to amaze me. I'm not the only one who knows things. And like you, I find intelligence to be very alluring." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Intelligence and soft green tummies. And I prefer to say sexy." Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie's stomach.

"And speaking of sexy, would that term apply to my surprise." She added with a mischievous grin.

"From my point of view, very. The terms of the wager were something that pleased me. I was pleased…among other things." Elphie said with a cryptic smile and Glinda wiggled happily on Elphie's lap.

"And remember I said there were two surprises. Wait… three actually, I forgot about something."

"Oh boy. We need a plan." Glinda grinned.

"Actually, I had a thought about that." Elphie smiled as she softly tickled Glinda's thighs.

"Mmmmmm, I like that." Glinda sighed.

"I haven't told you yet." Elphie replied and Glinda giggled.

"Ah." Elphie smiled.

"So what's your thought? And I hope it's…beneficial." Glinda said with a gleam in her eye.

"I think it is, on several different levels. Even yours." Elphie chuckled then Glinda batted at her then kissed her.

"Well, the surprise I forgot was some snacks that I got and put into the cooler while I was here this morning." Elphie said.

"Oh, a snack, what a brilliant idea. My mind hasn't even thought about food." Glinda grinned.

"Well, as I said earlier, you've been very focused." Elphie chuckled.

"Very." Glinda giggled then nibbled on Elphie's ear.

As Elphie laid out the rest of her thought Glinda became so bubbly and bouncy that she had to shift into a snuggle position. After some playful negotiation that included a game of hide the hand and some tickles they shared a very nice kiss then Glinda reluctantly got up from Elphie's lap. Glinda sat back down in her chair and watched Elphie walk to their things, which were still mostly packed, with a silly grin.

Elphie was wearing a pair of her plain white cotton panties, and Glinda thought she was just as beautiful in those as she was in a pair of satin ones. She watched as her long legs moved, saw the muscles in her thighs move her bottom and felt tingles everywhere. When Elphie bent over to get the package from the trunk Glinda whistled then giggled. Elphie knew that Glinda loved her legs, bottom and the sight of her walking. When she heard the whistle, she grinned then did her best to wiggle her bottom.

"Is it safe to approach?" Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled and shook her head.

"I'm bearing gifts." She added in a low singsong tone as she took a step.

"Sweet Oz you are beautiful." Glinda sighed then put her hands over her eyes.

"Okay come on. I can only take so much of those luscious legs in motion." She giggled then peeked through her fingers.

"It's a very good thing you do not like to wear trousers. I'd never survive."

"It is a good thing. Because I'm fairly sure I would not survive either." Elphie chuckled as she sat down in her own chair.

"Good point." Glinda laughed as she removed her hand from her eyes and rose from her chair.

"But what a way to go." She grinned then leaned over and gave Elphie a vigorous kiss that Elphie enthusiastically responded to.

"Okay, now it's time for my surprise." Glinda bubbled as she sat back down in her chair with a bounce.

"I've all ready had one. How in Oz did you unhook my brassiere without me knowing." Elphie said as she rearranged and refastened her bra.

"Misdirection. You were very focused on what my lips were doing." Glinda giggled merrily.

"Indeed." Elphie said with a slight smile and arched eyebrows as Glinda took the box from her lap.

Glinda tore off the brown paper on the box then opened it carefully. Elphie watched as she moved the tissue paper that covered the garment and felt a tingle of excitement as her love's eyes lit up.

"What a beautiful blue. You love me in blue." Glinda said as she reverently took it out of the box. Elphie took the box and put it on the floor, so the other surprise would not fall out, as Glinda stood up.

"A peignoir, Elphie it's wonderful. Look, it has little bows on the shoulders and little bows to tie the robe closed."

"I know." Elphie smiled as she took the nightgown and matching sheer robe from Glinda then maneuvered her over to the full-length mirror. She stood behind her and held the garment up to her.

"The color caught my eye, as did the simplicity and just for an instant I saw you in this. So beautiful, eyes and hair sparkling." Elphie said in her low soft voice.

"But it was these little ties that captured me. I saw myself untying them slowly and I was very pleased…among other things.

"Oh Elphie, I love this." Glinda sniffled as she turned around to face Elphie.

"And I love you." She said then gave Elphie a long firm hug and a soft kiss.

"I can't wait to put it on for you. We should get those baths out of the way."

"So you don't want to see the other surprise that is in the box?" Elphie smiled as she laid the peignoir on the bed.

"Oh I forgot. What is it? Slippers? Matching slippers?" Glinda bubbled.

"No, not slippers. Should I have gotten slippers?" Elphie said with a concerned look on her face and Glinda could feel a hint of distress start to form.

"No, no Elphie. No slippers. I was just guessing." Glinda said quickly then kissed Elphie gently.

"Forget I said slippers. Do over, please do over." She said softly as she looked into Elphie's eyes and Elphie smiled and nodded, knowing this was not the time to worry about if she made the correct choice.

"So you don't want to see the other surprise that is in the box?" Elphie smiled after giving Glinda a kiss.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I can't wait." Glinda grinned and bubbled as she skipped back over to the chairs.

Elphie put the box up on the bed and Glinda grinned broadly as she moved the separator and the tissue paper.

"Elphie you got me two of the same peignoir set?" Glinda asked as she looked at a white version of the blue one.

"No, my precious girl." Elphie smiled as she took the garment out of the box.

"I was to get some that pleased me. I remembered how our matching Lurlinemas nightdress delighted you and how much you love to see me in white." She said as she held the garment up to her.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda said in a bubbly whisper as she realized what Elphie had done.

"So this is for me. Because that look on your face, those delighted tears in your eyes and those happy wiggles and giggles on the brink of popping out, pleases me very, very much." Elphie smiled.

Glinda gave a delighted little squeal, wiggling in earnest as she all but attacked Elphie with a hug that knocked them both onto the bed.

"And how could I forget that little squeal." Elphie chuckled until her lips were captured in a delighted, extremely enthusiastic series of kisses.

"You are the most wonderful, most adorable, most thoughtful and perfect fiancée ever." Glinda bubbled in short spurts between kisses.

"I just did as I was told." Elphie laughed when she got the chance to speak.

"And you did it remarkably well. A twofer. I need to wager like this with you more often." Glinda sighed happily after planting kisses everywhere she could reach while wiggling happily in Elphie's arms.

"Well, as you always say, together things are best." Elphie smiled after trying to return one or two of the kisses. Glinda looked at her for a beat then gave her a lingering soft kiss before sitting up.

"Yes, my precious love, they are." Glinda sniffled and Elphie sat up and pulled her into an embrace. She knew that they were happy, sentimental sniffles that needed to be hugged.

"Are you ready for me to draw your bath now Lyndie? I am anticipating seeing you in your new nightdress."

"And I can't wait to see you in yours. And to hear the story of how you got it." Glinda said as her sniffles turned into an excited grin.

"Actually, I thought that would be a nice topic for pillow talk." Elphie said with a small smile, a twinkle in her eye and a slight blush.

"I love you. I just do." Glinda giggled as she fell back onto the bed, pulling Elphie with her.

X

Elphie stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself in the new white nightdress. She wasn't sure about the gathered material and bows on the shoulders, but liked the rest of it. Glinda was due to emerge from the bathroom soon, so she took a last look around. There was a small crackling fire in their fireplace; their snack of ham, cheese, crackers and fruit was on the coffee table along with their special wine glasses of juice and nectar; the ceiling was sparkled, their candle was lit and soft music was playing. Elphie chuckled when she looked at Glinda's bed with the covers turned down, a fresh set of silk sheets and both their pillows. The only reason that Glinda's bed had been readied for them was because they had discovered, that bumping an elbow or a foot on the wall of the nook during sex or enthusiastic hanky panky tended to dampen the mood.

"One last thing." Elphie murmured then chanted up a deep red rose and put it on the ivory bed sheets.

"I am ready whenever you are my sweet." She called to Glinda with a satisfied smile.

Glinda was brushing out her hair when she heard Elphie's voice. She felt tingles all over and wiggled happily.

"Now remember Glinda." She said to her reflection.

"Slow and easy. There is time for lots of everything then falling asleep all tingly in your love's arms and waking up to a morning of making love. It's a new way for us to plan things, but it is what you wanted."

She gave her hair a final brush, and then looked at herself one last time in the mirror. The peignoir that Elphie had selected was beautiful and comfortable.

"And perfect for dancing." She grinned, anxiously anticipating the look on Elphie's face.

"Okay Elphie, I'm ready. Cover your eyes please." Glinda giggled then opened the door and peeked out.

She took a moment to gape at Elphie standing in front of the fireplace with her hand over her eyes and her bright beautiful smile on her face. She was breathtaking and Glinda's heart fluttered as her hands trembled with desire. She recovered quickly and went to stand in front of her love.

"Well?" Glinda said softly and Elphie lowered her hand. Glinda's hearted fluttered once again when a look of wonder, desire, appreciation and affection slowly appeared on Elphie's face along with a blush.

"Does it meet your vision?"

"Oh my." Elphie breathed as she took Glinda's hands.

"It exceeds it. You are far more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

"So it pleases you." Glinda grinned.

"And you think that I am the master of understatement." Elphie smiled.

"I've been paying attention. I left the top tie for you to do." Glinda said with a little giggle.

Elphie smiled, tied a bow then slipped one hand around Glinda's waist and one hand behind her head, gently pulling her into a kiss that expressed just how pleased she was.

After they parted, Elphie asked Glinda to dance then led her to their little dance area. Glinda saw the flower on the bed and sniffled happily. She picked it up, used it to gently caress Elphie's cheek then put it back onto the bed before kissing Elphie with great passion.

They held each other and kissed softly until a new song started then they danced a contained, but flawless waltz. After another long, intricate kiss they settled into a kissing snuggle position in Glinda's chair. They spent some time feeding each other and taking sips of drinks with their arms intertwined while talking softly about dancing, sharing food and other romantic things until most of the snack was gone. On Elphie's gentle insistence, she quickly cleaned up while Glinda put on more music.

They danced as they always did on a romantic night when their limits were removed. Their movements were designed to increase body contact, especially of their breasts and delicate areas. Their kisses and caresses were meant to elicit little moans of pleasure. The intensity of it all changed as the music did and they savored every sensation.

"Maybe we should move this to the bed." Glinda said in a sharp exhale as Elphie's thumb circled the most delicate part of her breast.

"I'm not sure my legs can support me much longer. Sweet Oz!" She managed to get out even as Elphie was gently sucking on the nape of her neck.

"I think that is wise. My legs seem unwilling to obey as well." Elphie smiled.

Elphie gazed at Glinda for a few long beats before taking the top tie on her robe in her hands, pulling on it gently. She repeated the process on the next one then cupped Glinda's breast over the thin material of the gown. She caressed one then the other as she very slowly undid the other three, never breaking their gaze. She could feel Glinda tremble slightly under her hand so she kissed her while slipping the robe off then led her to the bed. Once they were sitting down Elphie started to untie her robe, but Glinda's hands took over. Elphie inhaled as Glinda moved the robe down her arms, caressing them as she went then exhaled sharply when Glinda kissed right below her earlobe as she dropped the robe on the floor. They started a very intricate, fiery kiss and intertwined themselves as they reclined on the bed and finished it fifteen minutes later.

"I'm glad I made that wager with you my precious." Elphie said after a long session of soft and gentle kisses to almost all exposed skin.

"Me too." Glinda sighed as she caressed Elphie's leg with her foot.

"I might be able to adapt to buying you this type of garment from time to time. In Frottica anyway." Elphie smiled.

"You do have wonderful taste." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's shoulder.

"And you taste wonderful as well." She added with a giggle and Elphie chuckled as she caressed Glinda's hip and lower back.

"You're tired." Elphie smiled as Glinda's giggles turned to hiccups.

"Not really. Maybe. Okay yes, I am." Glinda said after Elphie gave her a hiccup-ending kiss.

"And I'll take a nap…a long one in just a bit."

"Tomorrow morning will come soon enough and I am quite sure that you will have your dreams to tide you over." Elphie said softly.

"Especially after you kiss me like you do before we make love…several times." Glinda grinned slyly.

"Several times? That's a great deal of effort. Maybe I'm too tired as well." Elphie teased.

"Hmmmm, I hadn't considered that. Good point. What if I do one, you do one then we can cuddle to sleep." Glinda proposed.

"You do one? I don't know about that." Elphie said seriously but with a happy twinkle in her eye and Glinda pouted while giggling.

"I've done it before."

"All right. If you really want to." Elphie smiled.

"Oh, I do." Glinda grinned.

"Very much." She whispered in one of Elphie's ears as she caressed the other one.

Glinda kissed the ear that she whispered in then kissed down Elphie's cheek as she shifted positions.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said after a soft kiss.

"And I you." Elphie said then gasped softly as Glinda began the lengthy, intricate pre-making love kiss by running her fingers over the most sensitive part of her breast before running her tongue over her lips.

X

Elphie's eyes fluttered open and she could have sworn she was being kissed. She quickly realized she had just been dreaming and smiled. She knew that it must be quite early because even though it was getting lighter earlier in the mornings now, she saw no light peeking through the drapes. She stretched and shifted as best she could then settled back in beside her snoring love. Part of her tried to think through the events of the past few days, to try and sort everything out, as she usually did in the quiet hours of the morning. But another, stronger part of her starting trying to imagine what was to come that morning. She felt the tug of anticipation in her stomach as she thought about Glinda's touch and how it would make her react. It was a relatively new feeling for her, but a pleasant one. When Glinda started to stir beside her, she figured out that her feelings were rather pronounced.

"Shhh, shhhhhhhhh." Elphie cooed as she started to caress Glinda's stomach in an attempt to keep her asleep.

"Mmmmmmmelphie." Glinda mumbled as she turned.

"Sleep Lyndie." Elphie whispered.

"Everything is fine. I'm fine."

Glinda continued to shift her position and mumble then her eyes opened, she looked at Elphie and smiled.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said softly.

"Hello my sweet. It is very early, you should go back to sleep." Elphie smiled, already knowing from the look on her love's beautiful face that wasn't going to happen.

"Is it dawn yet?" Glinda grinned.

"I don't think so. The sun isn't up yet." Elphie replied.

"Oh boy, making love before the sun comes up." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"You seem surprisingly perky considering you haven't had a full night's sleep." Elphie smiled.

"I'm very focused. And oh, the dreams I had. Besides, I had a nice long nap. And after hours of passionate lovemaking, I can take another long nap." Glinda giggled.

"Then repeat the process when we wake up again." She added slyly.

"I see. So how long will this napping, making love, napping cycle go on." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Until they come looking for us because we have missed so many classes." Glinda said resolutely.

"Or until you perish from hunger." Elphie added reasonably.

"There is that." Glinda giggled then sobered a bit.

"Is it right for you Elphie?"

"My precious girl, I have been anticipating this since I awoke. It is right." Elphie replied.

"Very right."

Glinda and Elphie shared a smile, a loving gaze and a series of soft kisses before Elphie shifted position. Glinda caressed Elphie's check, moved her raven hair behind her ear, caressing it as she did then kissed her firmly. Elphie responded in kind and they began the slow, intimate kiss and caress filled process of removing their nightdresses.

"I love you so much Elphie." Glinda sighed after she dropped Elphie's nightdress on the floor beside the bed.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said then pressed her lips to Glinda's temple as a starting point for her journey of kisses that paused at her breast. She sucked gently on the most sensitive part then kissed her way to the other before continuing up to the other temple. Glinda responded with soft murmurs as her hands moved over Elphie's hip, gently teasing the juncture where her bottom met her thigh. Glinda turned her head, seeking out a kiss that she received.

"Elphie?" Glinda said breathlessly sometime later, after giving Elphie's breasts the same attention hers had received. Elphie opened her mouth, but nothing came out, because Glinda was fondling her earlobe.

"Do you remember that new little thing you did to me, when we made love at Colwen Grounds?"

"I do." Elphie managed to say after capturing Glinda's hands and kissing them.

"Would you like me to attempt that again?"

"Very much." Glinda grinned and Elphie could only nod her consent because Glinda's hands had escaped and were caressing the sensitive part of her breasts gently but with purpose.

Glinda took advantage of being in the more dominant position by kissing Elphie with everything she had before letting her mouth and tongue explore freely and her hands wander where they wanted. Elphie matched Glinda's actions when she could and improvised when she couldn't.

For a very long time they traded off spurts of teasing and tormenting one another. Elphie would caress Glinda's inner thigh while kissing her breast, finishing off both with a teasing brush against the most sensitive parts. Glinda responded by sucking on Elphie's earlobe while her hand teased the threshold to her delicate area with caresses. They moved and shifted frequently, pressing their bodies together and letting their nipples caress.

When they reached the point of no return, Elphie gave Glinda a magnificent kiss then started to kiss her way down her chest, giving her breasts proper attention before continuing over her stomach. Glinda squirmed with anticipation and groaned loudly when Elphie kissed her threshold firmly, letting her tongue trail the edge.

When Glinda settled just a bit Elphie fulfilled her request and blew a long stream of air over her delicate area, getting closer to it than she had before. She was so close she could feel Glinda respond and it increased her desire. Her hand replaced her breath and she only teased a moment before slipping two fingers inside her ready love, savoring the feel of her physical responses before beginning to stroke her gently.

As Glinda's reactions became more animated and vocal, Elphie's strokes became faster and firmer. They managed a searing kiss before Glinda toppled over the edge, raising her hips then letting them fall as her body shuttered. But Elphie knew this wasn't the end. She kissed Glinda firmly as she began moving inside her once again. Gently and slowly, she teased her inside and out, moving her kisses to the nape of Glinda's neck then moving down to her breasts. She drew it out, letting Glinda pant and writhe as she attended to all her sensitive areas, kissing, stoking and caressing until she knew that her love could take no more.

"Sweet Oz Elphie!" Glinda yelped as Elphie pressed on the special areas inside and out. She felt it all keenly as her body tightened then relaxed as pleasure coursed through her again and again until all she could do was quiver. She felt Elphie pat her with a towel then soft arms embrace her and pull her close. The last thing she remembered before she drifted off into a pleasure-induced haze was Elphie's sweet voice saying I love you my precious girl.


	79. Chapter 79

"I love spring. And I'm glad that it has sprung." Glinda grinned as Elphie held her hand as she sat down on a swing on the far side of the lake.

"It is a lovely sunny day. Do you need your sweater Lyndie?" Elphie asked after she settled on the other end of the swing and they twisted slightly so they could face one another.

"No, I'm fine. I'm glad that there are not many people out and about today."

"Most are getting back in from recess and getting ready to return to classes." Elphie said then smiled at the look on Glinda's face.

"And I'm sure that they are just as unhappy about as you are." She chuckled.

"Unless they are you. Or possibly Hyrut." Glinda said.

"But I don't want to talk about that here. We had a deal. Our real lives can start to switch places when we are back in our room after dinner."

"My apologies Lyndie." Elphie smiled then took Glinda's hand.

"It's okay." Glinda smiled.

"Because I want to apologize too."

"Lyndie if this is about this morning. We engaged in some rather animated pillow talk that covered that. Everything was wonderful." Elphie said softly.

"Can we discuss it some more please? Sans pillows and temptation." Glinda asked with a little smile.

"It wasn't my plan to fall asleep after we made love that first time. Or rather after you made love to me."

"Maybe not my precious, but we did have a plan in place. Remember?" Elphie smiled.

"Nap, make love, nap, make love, etc. And that's what we did. We made love together when you woke up a few hours later and it was perfect."

"I know, but I still feel bad that I just left you like that. I could feel your desire." Glinda said becoming upset.

"Lyndie, do you want to know what I did after you fell asleep?" Elphie asked gently.

"I'm not sure." Glinda said.

"You do." Elphie smiled reassuringly as she started to blush.

"I do." Glinda agreed.

"The way that I was holding you, I could feel the heat from your body against mine. I could feel your body still reacting to your happy endings and I responded. You sighed and mumbled as you drifted off and it sent good shivers down my spine. I caressed your bare skin and my skin seemed to come alive, all of me did. It wasn't a happy ending, but it was satisfying and brought me great joy. When you were finally settled and your snore crept out, I felt such a sense of…I'm not sure how to describe it. I felt secure and safe. I felt loved. I felt complete. And that made the making love together a couple of hours later all that much better." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie I had no idea." Glinda sniffled.

"I know we talked with Chaxi about how we need different things from sex and we get different things from it. This was that wasn't it?"

"Maybe. I'm still trying to figure a lot of this out, especially how the emotional and the physical are interdependent. Sometimes, like when you were sitting down on the swing, I see your face and I think about that talk we had, where you told me what sex meant to you. I see it just for an instant as it was when you were totally lost in the moment of your happy ending and I feel the responsibility that you talked about all over again. It's different than my usual desire to guard and protect you. It's deeper somehow, but not frightening or intimidating." Elphie said.

"And causes you to offer me a sweater on a warm spring afternoon. I understand that Elphie, I have the same moments." Glinda smiled.

"As you say, it comes with the territory. I do not want you to fret about this anymore. Please Lyndie. I had a nice happy ending, and an incredible lead up to it. And honestly, I take you falling asleep after your first ones as a compliment." Elphie said with a slight smile and a deep blush.

"Oh really?" Glinda giggled.

"Well, even though I find this phrase crude, vulgar and complete braggadocio, I can only assume that 'I wore her out' is a good thing." Elphie said with a straight face.

"Elphaba Thropp! Where in Oz did you hear such a thing?" Glinda said aghast, but laughing at the merry twinkle in Elphie's eye offsetting the blush on her cheeks.

"In the lab." Elphie chuckled.

"Those frisky enzymes of yours must be friskier than I thought." Glinda giggled.

"Possibly. But a group of freshman assistants that tend to ignore me, do not realize that I have exceptionally good hearing." Elphie chuckled and Glinda broke into a giggle fit.

"Oh my." Glinda said when her giggles subsided.

"That was your utterly adorable way of telling me that I am over thinking this. Wasn't it?"

"Yes." Elphie smiled.

"You are the one who told me that sex, in whatever form it might take, is to be experienced, reveled in and savored, not analyzed like an experiment…"

"Except when necessary with Chaxi." Glinda interrupted.

"Except when necessary with Chaxi." Elphie agreed.

"We do not fret over my issues. And sometimes that is hard for me, but we agreed it would serve no useful purpose. So there is no need to fret over this. As you say…there was delight in abundance." She said softly.

"There was indeed, in over abundance even." Glinda smiled.

"So no fretting. But just for the record, I wasn't analyzing. I was discussing."

"So noted." Elphie chuckled then they shared a smile and a loving gaze.

"You never did tell me about buying those lovely peignoirs. I assume since Popsicle didn't mention any pending lawsuits, things were at least civil." Glinda laughed and Elphie arched her eyebrow and chuckled.

"You are the one who redirected the pillow talk and kept getting sidetracked." Elphie said reasonably.

"And you played no part in that I suppose?" Glinda said with mock indignity.

"Very little actually." Elphie grinned.

"All right fine, but I clearly remember some well placed nibbles that would suggest otherwise." Glinda said as seriously as she could.

"You were the nibbler, I was the nibbled on." Elphie laughed.

"You are just going to nitpick this to death aren't you?" Glinda giggled.

"We'll just say that who nibbled on whom is unclear and move on."

"As you wish my sweet." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I will move on to the tale of my adventure into the world of purchasing lingerie."

"And how everyone survived it." Glinda giggled.

X

"Awwww Elphie, you sent a note to Momsie. That was a great thought. I just always assumed that you knew my size." Glinda said with a stray sniffle after Elphie told her about the thoughts and feelings she had as she looked for her surprise.

"I barely know my size." Elphie smiled.

"But these had numbers instead of the small I've seen on your shirts."

"Well it fit perfectly." Glinda said.

"It did seem too, yes. It was while I was waiting for a return note that I saw one in white and decided to buy one for myself." Elphie smiled.

"Now that was a true surprise. I loved it." Glinda said.

"And that pleased me. Lyndie I was treated well there. The saleslady was not condescending and was conventional definition helpful. I can only assume that had something to do with you and your mom being regular patrons. Even your father helped make it easier." Elphie smiled.

"Daddy was there?" Glinda said with a happy little wiggle

"No, he was with me when we got to Pamil's. I told him where I was going and he offered me some very good advice." Elphie said with a cryptic smile.

"What did he say?" Glinda said, absolutely delighted with this twist in the story.

"I think I will keep that between my future father in law and myself." Elphie replied.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Glinda grinned.

"Because it is within the realm of possibility that I could do this again. And there are just some things that you just don't need to know." Elphie said with a broad smile and dancing eyes.

"Oh you are clever." Glinda said happily.

"And I love you, I just do."

"I must love you too. It is the only rational explanation I can think of to explain why I would even consider buying a garment with a see through piece." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

They talked for a while longer about their morning, the new nightdresses and their wedding clothes. After a giggly description of how Glinda would combine the two types of garments, Elphie suggested that they change topics.

" Good idea. Why don't we see what Motzia had to say?" Glinda laughed. Elphie smiled and took the letter from Motzia and her glasses out of her satchel.

"She seemed very excited about the medallion." Glinda said after Elphie read the letter out loud.

"If the phrase 'greatest magical find in recent history' is any indication, I'd say very excited." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie, she knows that going to Munchkinland to see and be able to hold the medallion is not possible. But what if the medallion came to her." Glinda said after a few thoughtful moments.

"I'm not sure that I follow." Elphie said.

"Motzia lives in the EC. Pajul said that Fruoa was going to be coming there and I'm sure that Maril will be with her. They can bring it with them." Glinda said.

"That sounds like a logical plan, but I'm sure there are complications somewhere. There are always complications." Elphie said after considering what Glinda said.

"Probably. We can write Fruoa then leave the decision up to her. How's that?" Glinda said.

"Very diplomatic." Elphie chuckled.

"Thank you, I thought so." Glinda giggled.

"Maybe they can even come when you are there for the Grazner."

"I thought that you didn't want to talk about that now." Elphie smiled.

"I don't, but that was contextual." Glinda said.

"I see. Well why don't you write the letter to Fruoa, just to make sure all the little details are included." Elphie chuckled.

"Okay." Glinda smiled then frowned.

"This side of the lake is getting crowded. Shall we continue our talk while walking?"

"Certainly Lyndie. We might as well take advantage while…" Elphie started then stopped abruptly when Glinda put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"As I was saying." Elphie smiled undeterred.

"We might as well take advantage while we can. I'm sure that you will be getting hungry soon."

"Brunch was a while ago." Glinda smiled sheepishly and giggled.

"Let's take the long way." She added pointing towards a path.

"Let's." Elphie grinned.

X

"Our things are put away and the room is tidied up. We have bathed, changed for bed, gathered our things and even danced." Elphie said when the song they were swaying to ended.

"Now can we discuss the upcoming weeks?"

"Yes." Glinda sighed then took Elphie's hand and led her to a chair.

"Proceed." She said when they were settled into a snuggle.

"Lyndie, what's the matter?" Elphie said after kissing Glinda softly several times.

"You might not get all wiggly about getting back to classes after a break, but you normally don't avoid discussing it either."

"I just already know what you're going to say. You have to prepare for the Grazner exam then there will be practices, or whatever scientists do, to get ready for the competition. Our time together during the week will be even more limited. I just don't want to hear that it will be on the weekends too." Glinda said as she cuddled closer against Elphie.

"Lyndie. I can't bear that you are so unhappy." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"I'm not…I mean not really. Or I won't be when I get back into the swing of things. It's just we had such a good break, with the vacation and all, even if we did have a little tiff. Sometimes it just seems like Shiz gets more and more of you. I know it's just the way it is and the way it will be until you graduate." Glinda said.

"This really isn't fair to you is it my precious girl." Elphie said softly.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I don't want to change any of this. I don't even really dislike it. I just want to vent. My selfish, jealous, childish streak wants to be catered to for a bit longer. I'm not proud of that fact Elphie. But I am incredibly proud of you and of being your fiancée." Glinda said seriously.

"I think I understand this. You want to be poor neglected Lyndie, fussing and fuming about my schedule tonight and proud supportive Lyndie tomorrow." Elphie chuckled softly.

"Exactly." Glinda said.

"As long as you know, without a doubt, that I am always, proud of you and always try to be supportive, no matter what. And I know I'm no where close to neglected."

"I do know that, without a doubt." Elphie smiled.

"So the least I can do is support you right now. So whine, vent, call me a beast, whatever you need to do."

"I don't really want to anymore." Glinda said quietly.

"You are a very complicated girl my sweet." Elphie chuckled softly.

"Says the pot to the kettle." Glinda said with a little giggle.

"It is just enough for me to know that it is okay that I feel this way. That there is a reason, even if it is not a good one."

"It's okay and there is reason. Maybe we can schedule some lash out at my schedule time, so things don't build up." Elphie smiled.

"Why are you teasing me? I'm trying Elphie." Glinda said with a quiver in her voice.

"Lyndie." Elphie said seriously as she helped Glinda shift positions.

"I'm not teasing you. I'm very serious, maybe not scheduling per say, but you doing it."

"Okay then." Glinda said then started to go back into her cuddle, but shifted to straddle Elphie's legs instead.

"Elphie I always get like this a little bit. I'm not sure why it's more intense now, but I'll bring it up with Chaxi. I know it will all be fine, it has been before. I need you to promise me something though."

"All right my precious girl, if it is in my power." Elphie said.

"It is. No matter how busy your schedule gets, I want you to go to your flute lessons and your sessions with Chaxi. I would rather give up some of my precious time with you than have you miss those things." Glinda said seriously. Elphie looked at her, took a deep breath and collected her thoughts.

"Lyndie, I think you might be blowing this a little out of proportion." Elphie said carefully.

"I'm not. You said I could vent. I changed my mind and I'm venting. Promise me." Glinda said.

"I can only promise to try." Elphie said.

"Not good enough Elphie." Glinda replied.

"Well it is going to have to be, for now anyway." Elphie said softly as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"I have no idea what will be expected of me as far as preparing for the competition will be, neither do you. We just need to wait and see. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Glinda said, a bit reluctantly.

"And Lyndie, you might be willing to give up some precious time with me, but did it occur to you that I might not be willing to give up my precious time with you." Elphie said simply and Glinda looked at her with true surprise on her face.

"Oh sweet Oz…it didn't occur to me. And I have no idea why it didn't. None of this making sense anymore. I'm a mess." Glinda sniffled. Elphie cradled Glinda's face in her hands and kissed her several times.

"Lyndie, I think you are trying to plan for something when don't yet know the something. You are trying to look after us both."

"I like doing that." Glinda agreed.

"And it usually serves us well and it will continue to do so. But right now, we need to just circle back to the beginning of this very convoluted discussion. Our time together is already limited and it is going to become even more limited because of the Grazner. We do not know how much or when, but we know it will be. Vent about that for now." Elphie smiled.

"I have no idea why I even started this conversation." Glinda said.

"Because you have a selfish, jealous, childish streak that will not be denied." Elphie replied with no hint of teasing.

"I do. Tomorrow I have to share you with Shiz. Right now however, that streak is grumbling. It no longer wants to share you with this conversation." Glinda said then grinned.

"Lyndie it's a school night." Elphie chuckled, recognizing the look on Glinda's face.

"But who am I to deny the undeniable." She added with a smile. Glinda looked at her for a beat then attacked her mouth with passion and purpose.

"Venting is in the eye of the beholder." Glinda said when the kiss she started ended out of necessity.

"Apparently." Elphie smiled.

"Mind if I vent a bit?"

"Be my guest." Glinda giggled and Elphie kissed her softly, then with more and more vigor until they were intertwined in the chair, involved in an elaborate kiss.

X

Glinda grabbed her book bag and hurried out the door. She was running late because she had spent too long in bed think about making out with Elphie the night before and reading and rereading the sweet little note that Elphie had left for her. She didn't care though, because in her mind both things were more than worth it. She went to the café and got a fig bun to take with her, hoping there would be coffee waiting for her.

"It's about time." Loma said as Glinda came into the room where the freshman class she was helping to teach was in session.

"Sorry." Glinda said as she put her things in the corner.

"It's okay. Jutio is going over the hands on schedule for the week." Loma chuckled.

"And there is coffee in the TA's office."

"Oh great. I'll be right back." Glinda smiled and hurried off. As she ran down the hall then fixed her coffee, she thought about how ridiculous she had been the previous night. Elphie had told her, while she was tucking her in, that it would be all right because they would both have it no other way. Glinda knew that before, but it was clearer now. She had her own hectic class schedule, art classes and friends to spend time with, just as she had before spring recess. Nothing had really changed.

"Thank Oz Elphie loves me so much." Glinda sighed as she hurried back to class, coffee mug in hand.

X

"Hello Lyndie. Sorry I'm late." Elphie smiled as she sat down in a chair at the usual table on the patio.

"Your five minutes early, adjusted time actually." Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled and nodded.

"This looks good. I'm hungry." Elphie said after removing the napkin that was over her plate of steamed vegetables and rice.

"You didn't eat breakfast?" Glinda said then took a bite of her beef stew.

"I over slept." Elphie said.

"So did I." Glinda giggled.

"And no lecture on making out on school nights. I want to hear about your morning."

"Well I have one bit of good news, well good for you. I'm taking the Grazner exam this week and I was told that there was no real way to prepare." Elphie smiled.

"No extra studying?" Glinda said happily.

"Not for that. But the flip side is that Professor Thiol is creating a competition practice schedule that will start next week." Elphie said.

"Next week. Okay." Glinda smiled.

"I also found out that my Cytology and Histology classes are going to be doing some projects with the pre-med students." Elphie said.

"You get to work with Hyrut? How fun." Glinda grinned.

"I think so and it will be. Okay, your turn. I have to get back soon." Elphie said as she speared a piece of broccoli.

"Dani and Manif's advisors excused them from their classes and teaching assignments. Summer seminar plans are shaping up nicely. I think Jilla will get to teach again. There is going to be a section on designing hands on lessons for children. I'm looking forward to that." Glinda giggled.

"I'm sure." Elphie smiled.

"Oh and Juiva thinks she will get to attend this year." Glinda bubbled.

"That's wonderful." Elphie said sincerely.

"I need to go though. Thank you for ordering my lunch. It was very good." She smiled.

"Just getting back into the swing of things. See you this evening in our room?" Glinda smiled back.

"I'll be there." Elphie chuckled then took Glinda's fingers before she left.

X

Glinda heard a noise in the doorway of the buffer room, where she was studying and looked up from her books.

"Dani!" She squealed as she leapt up from the sofa, sending her books and notebooks to the floor.

"What are you doing here? Did you have a nice time? Where's your husband?" Glinda said in a rush of bubbles as she gave Dani a hard hug.

"Hi Glinda." Dani laughed.

"We just got back from the Stonehearth about an hour and a half ago and thought maybe we should check in just in case our advisors were not pleased." She smiled.

"They were just fine with it." Glinda said still bouncing.

"Manif is with his now, mine was gone. But I'm glad they were not upset."

"Not a bit. So, do you like being married? Is it wonderful?" Glinda said as they sat on the sofa.

"So far so good." Dani laughed.

"I like being Mrs. Guoyn. And Glinda we had a wonderful time at the Stonehearth. We really did."

"Oh how grand." Glinda said with a happy sniffle.

"We indulged ourselves in ways that we never have before. With food, conversation…and other things." Dani smiled and Glinda giggled and blushed.

"I'm so happy for you Dani. You both deserved it."

"Well I don't know about that, but we really, really enjoyed it. And truly appreciate it. We want to do something special to thank you all, possibly a cabin weekend, when we can all arrange it." Dani said.

"Ah there's my blushing bride." Manif said as he entered the buffer room and Glinda greeted him the same way she had Dani.

"And her bubbly MOH."

"Is everything okay with your advisor?" Glinda asked.

"Absolutely. He is questioning Dani's sanity, but otherwise we are good. He said Dr. Oklit is just fine with you too Dani." Manif said.

"Good." Dani said.

"Can you all join Loma, Juiva and me for dinner?" Glinda asked.

"We'd love to but can't tonight Glinda. Mama and Granny are coming back to the house tonight, we need to be there." Dani said.

"Ah well." Glinda grinned.

"But I assume we are still on for art class?"

"Yep. I can't wait either. I have so much to talk to you about." Glinda said.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Give the green girl a hug for me." Manif chuckled.

"I will." Glinda grinned then gave both of her friends a hug before they left. She settled back onto the sofa to study but couldn't concentrate. So to fill in the time before Loma and Juiva came to get her she pulled out her sketchbook to doodle some ideas for her declaration of intent for the engagement party.

X

When Elphie came into the room Glinda greeted her with enthusiasm then told her all about seeing Dani and Manif while she got ready to do her homework. Elphie indulged Glinda in a dance before settling at her desk to study. Because Glinda was so extra bubbly, she even granted permission, in writing, for her to conjure away her books when study time was over. Three hours later, when her books disappeared, Glinda showed her the signed and dated note as a reminder.

"You drew my Heir Apparent seal on it?" Elphie chuckled as she removed her glasses.

"I wanted it extra official. Vanishing books is on the absolutely not list." Glinda grinned.

"So thank you for the treat." She said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"You're welcome. Just bring them back." Elphie smiled.

"Of course. Your bath things and night clothes are all laid out." Glinda said.

"You seem to be adjusting back into our routine well." Elphie said after giving Glinda a long hug and a gentle kiss.

"I am. I like our routine." Glinda said.

"I do as well." Elphie said then gave Glinda a very nice kiss before going to bathe.

Some talking and a little snuggling later, Glinda was being kissed goodnight in spectacular fashion. She was very pleased when Elphie got into her own bed then reached out her hand. Glinda reached over and took it sighing happily. She was asleep in a few minutes. Elphie got out of bed, kissed her hand and tucked it under the covers before returning to her bed and falling asleep easily.

X

"Damnit." Elphie said as she hurried to the curb as Mr. Frama was pulling away to take Dani and Glinda to the Arts Center.

"Swear all you like, but I'm happy to see you green girl." Manif chuckled.

"Hello Manif." Elphie said and gave her friend a hug.

"I'm happy to see you as well. Just upset that I missed Glinda."

"She seemed to take it in her stride. She only threatened me twice to go get you from the lab." Manif laughed as he offered Elphie his arm.

"So want to go to dinner with a handsome, charming and witty married man?"

"No thank you. I'd prefer to eat with you." Elphie smiled as she slipped her arm through his.

"I gave you that one you know." Manif smiled.

"I know." Elphie smiled in return.

They had time for a fairly leisurely dinner and they enjoyed each other as much as they enjoyed their food. They talked about the wedding, a little about the wedding trip and how being married made everything, even having coffee together in the morning, better.

Manif walked Elphie over to the music department and spent some time thanking Xafin for rearranging his schedule to play at his wedding and reception. After Manif left Elphie showed her tutor some music that she brought from Walik's collection then insisted on doing some extra scales because she felt out of practice.

Instead of trying a new song, Xafin had her change up her special scales a little and helped her get used to a new way of blowing into the mouth piece in preparation for learning one of the pieces she brought. When Manif came to get her, he was delighted that she was learning a new way to 'kip poor poot' but was disappointed that she would not show him no matter how he pleaded.

X

"What did you do to poor Manif? He looked very dejected in a rather comical way." Glinda giggled as she and Elphie walked to their room.

"I learned a new way to blow into my flute and I would not show him. Especially after he kept sing songing you kip poor poot and I'll kip poo." Elphie chuckled.

"That's funny." Glinda laughed.

"It was annoying at the time. He'll survive. I have a surprise for you." Elphie smiled as she opened their door.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily then gave Elphie a kiss as soon as the door was closed.

"I only have a little homework tonight."

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Glinda bounced then gave Elphie a long hug.

"Oh boy." She whispered in her ear.

"Lyndie, I said only a little homework, not no homework." Elphie smiled after dancing with a bouncy Glinda.

Why don't I run you a nice hot bath and by the time you've had a long soak, I should be done or close to and we can have some fiancée time before bed."

"I like you. You have good ideas." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a kiss. Elphie ran her a bath, helped her in then leaned over to give her a kiss before closing the door and going to study.

They spent their unexpected fiancée time well. They engaged in some slow dances and even slower kisses. They talked a little, caressed a lot and held one another close until Glinda started to yawn.

"Thank you for the school night treat, Elphie." Glinda said after she was tucked into bed.

"On behalf of my professors, you are welcome." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda another kiss before getting into bed. When she was settled, Glinda's hand was waiting for her.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said as she took it.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda sighed as she squeezed.

"See you in my dreams." She added with a giggle and Elphie chuckled.

X

The day started out gray and overcast with a light rain that got worse as the morning progressed. Elphie could see the wind pick up and lightening flash through the lab windows. At the first sound of rolling thunder, she became concerned about Glinda, but knew that Dani or some of the others would stay with her. But as the thunder became louder, she grew more concerned. When the rolls turned to claps, she requested permission to be excused. She left her special lab coat on, fastened herself securely into her rain cloak and gloves before heading out into the downpour.

When she finally got to the Sorcery Building, she carefully removed the cloak and gloves then took stock. The hood and the umbrella did a good job of protecting her face against the relentless wind and rain, but she could feel a few stings here and there. She didn't think they were serious and since the storm was still raging, she ignored them and headed for the empath room. She knocked on the door and Loma let her in.

"Elphie, what are you doing here? " Glinda said tearfully as she cuddled against Elphie.

"You're in better hands now, I'll leave you." Loma smiled.

"Thank you for being with her Loma." Elphie said as she rubbed Glinda's back.

"No problem. We all have our things." Loma smiled then patted Glinda's shoulder.

"Thanks Lomie." Glinda said softly.

"You shouldn't have come out in this Elphie." Glinda said.

"I'm fine Lyndie. Just sit with me here, the worst of the storm is moving away." Elphie said and Glinda cuddled close to her.

Elphie sang the storm song softly and held Glinda tightly as the sound of the thunder moved farther away. Fifteen minutes later, inside that windowless room, it seemed to be almost gone.

"Elphie you're burned." Glinda sniffled as she touched three slightly red marks on Elphie's face.

"Hardly at all. No more than the sting of tears. And it was worth it." Elphie said with a smile.

"Selfish me is glad you came, but I would have been okay." Glinda said as she took Elphie's aloe oil bottle from her pocket and put some on her face.

"I know my sweet, but I knew you'd be more okay with some reassurance." Elphie smiled.

"Kiss me?" Glinda asked and Elphie complied with a tender, soft kiss.

Glinda sought out another then another, deepening them slightly each time. Elphie had her reservations, but Glinda's piece of mind won out so she let her love orchestrate things. After the kisses and a long hug, Glinda was feeling calmer and much more in control. Knowing that Elphie needed to get back to class, she sought out one final kiss, savoring the feel. They both heard the door open and Elphie pulled away from Glinda quickly, but not in time.

"Miss Upland, Miss Thropp." Dr, Bikloam said calmly, but seriously from just inside the door.

"I insist that you explain yourselves."


	80. Chapter 80

A/N: I know, it's a day early. Thank the Easter Bunny. Happy Easter to all of you who celebrate the holiday.

X

Glinda, who was facing away from the door, turned quickly and saw her advisor's very serious face, but felt Elphie's growing panic. She turned back to Elphie, took her hand and started to stroke it gently before turning back to face Dr. Bikloam.

"I want to know what is going on in here Miss Upland." Dr. Bikloam said seriously.

"Yes ma'am, of course. But may I have a moment? Please." Glinda asked. Dr. Bikloam tuned in on her young charge and felt no desire on her part to evade the issue. But she did feel her extreme concern for her friend, who was in growing distress.

"Both of you be in my office in fifteen minutes." Dr. Bikloam said firmly, but not unkindly.

"Yes Dr. Bikloam. Thank you." Glinda said with relief and her advisor nodded then left, closing the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Glinda turned to Elphie, who was sitting ramrod straight. Her hands were beginning to twitch and she was not breathing.

"Breathe my love, just breathe." Glinda said as she gently stroked Elphie's cheek. Elphie exhaled roughly, but kept staring at the closed door. Even though Elphie was not panicking, Glinda acted as though she was until she met her gaze.

"You need to hear me sweetheart. I do not believe that this is a crisis." Glinda said gently. In an instant Elphie was up off of the sofa, twitching. Glinda could tell that she was actively trying to stay in control.

"How can you say that? A professor saw us kissing. I should never have come here. I knew you would be all right. I should have just trusted that. Or I should have left when you were calm." Elphie said on the verge of being frantic.

"Elphaba, listen to me." Glinda said in the voice she used to get Elphie's attention at times like this.

"I want to blame myself too, but that is going to serve no purpose right now. It happened and we need to deal with it."

"How can you say that this is not a crisis?" Elphie said after a few long beats of pacing.

"Elphie, I'm not saying that we don't have to explain ourselves, or that we might not be in some sort of trouble. But this could be much, much worse." Glinda said.

"I fail to see how." Elphie said unconvinced.

"Some other professor could have come in here, or a student. No one normally does, but they might have for some reason. I would not be even close to this calm if that had happened." Glinda said.

"Okay." Elphie said.

"Sweetheart. Dr. Bikloam knows me rather well. She even knows you to some extent. Or rather knows how close we are as friends. She felt it when my empath powers kicked in. She is a reasonable woman Elphie, a fair woman, a counselor who is not in the habit of judging people." Glinda said carefully.

"But she knows what she saw." Elphie countered.

"Yes. And I do not know what is going to happen because of that. But I do know one thing." Glinda replied.

"What?" Elphie said, clearly still in distress.

"That she is giving us the benefit of the doubt." Glinda said as she put her hand on Elphie's cheek.

"How do you know that?" Elphie asked, finally able to let Glinda's touch settle her a little.

"Because she gave us a moment alone." Glinda said simply. Elphie looked at her, knew that she was right about everything and slumped back onto the sofa.

"I can't do this Lyndie. It's too much. I just can't." Elphie said in a soft resigned tone.

"Elphie." Glinda said sitting down beside her.

"You need to trust me. I'll answer her questions. I'll explain whatever she needs to know. She is my counselor, my advisor. I know how to talk to her, to listen to her. Just trust me."

"I do. I do not trust anything else right now. But I trust you." Elphie said after several very long beats.

"Good. We need to go." Glinda said then leaned in a little to give Elphie a kiss. Elphie pulled back and Glinda looked at her then smiled.

"I know, that's what got us into this mess to begin with." She chuckled lightly then gave Elphie a quick peck on the cheek instead.

"I love you Elphie. And I truly believe that all of this will work out somehow."

"I love you too. I can't see how this will work out, but I believe that you do." Elphie said then rose from the sofa.

"Look at it this way Elphie. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I like kissing and try to do as much of it as I can." Glinda said with a little giggle and Elphie smiled slightly in spite of herself.

"Well let's get this over with. It can't be worse than facing my father." Elphie said and tried to smile in earnest, but couldn't.

"Lyndie I have a knot in my stomach and all my energy seems to be focused on just staying by your side." She added quietly.

"I know my love, I know. I can't fix this, but I promise that Dr. Bikloam is not out to humiliate or otherwise hurt us. She is a professional, a Shiz professor who wants some answers. I can give her those." Glinda said calmly locking her gaze onto Elphie's until she felt her resign herself to what was going on. Glinda knew that at this point it was the best that Elphie could do. Without further comment, she opened the door to the empath room, took Elphie's hand and gently pulled her out of the room.

X

"Come in girls and sit down." Dr. Bikloam said after Glinda knocked on the partially open door.

"And please close the door."

Glinda did as she was instructed then put her hand on the small of Elphie's back and guided her to an informal parlor type chair then sat down in another that was closer to her advisor's usual chair. She had been in this office many times before; it was a comfortable, familiar place for her even if she was nervous now. But she knew that is was just the opposite for Elphie.

"Would you like some tea?" Dr. Bikloam said as she walked to a small tea service near the sitting area.

"No thank you." Glinda said and Elphie could only shake her head as she held her own hands to keep them from twitching.

"All right then." Dr. Bikloam smiled as she took her seat.

"As I'm sure you have surmised, I have many questions and concerns."

"Yes ma'am. Dr. Bikloam, I would like to start by apologizing, for both of us. We should not have been engaged in that sort of behavior in the empath room. It was inappropriate." Glinda said sincerely.

"Yes Miss Upland, it was." The counselor agreed.

"I was informed that you left class to go to the buffered room. Were you in distress?"

"No ma'am. Well not empathicly." Glinda replied.

"So you were there because of the thunderstorm?" Dr. Bikloam asked, knowing about her young charge's extreme fear of storms.

"Yes. Loma escorted me and stayed with me. I was honestly surprised when Elphaba came in." Glinda said.

"You left your class to check on Glinda, Miss Thropp?" Dr. Bikloam said. She was trying to phrase and ask her questions in as non-threatening manner as possible because she could feel an inordinate amount of stress coming from the girl.

"Yes ma'am. I mean no ma'am." Elphie stammered softly and looked over at Glinda. Glinda smiled at her and nodded. Elphie took a deep breath, let it out and continued.

"I did come to check on Glinda because of the storm, but I requested permission to leave an optional lab session to do so."

"All right Miss Thropp. That is a reasonable and understandable reason why you were both in the empath room in the middle of the morning. But it does not satisfactorily explain what I witnessed." Dr. Bikloam said.

"I can explain that Dr. Bikloam." Glinda said, deciding it was best to just jump right in.

"We were behaving as we were because Elphaba and I are engaged to be married." She said as she unfastened the chain with her engagement ring on it. She could tell that her advisor was surprised and was processing the information.

"I would not have been surprised to hear that you were engaging in some youthful experimentation, but are you telling me that you are secretly engaged to your roommate, Miss Upland." Dr. Bikloam said slowly as Glinda put her ring on her finger.

"Yes ma'am, well sort of secret." Glinda said.

"Explain please." Dr. Bikloam said.

"I will, in detail, but may we have another moment please. I mean no disrespect by asking, you have been very tolerant with us and we know that." Glinda said hopefully.

"Very well. I will be back in five minutes girls." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Thank you." Glinda smiled and her advisor smiled back before she left.

Glinda got up from her chair, pulled Elphie up from hers and gave her a lingering and affectionate, but appropriate hug.

"Lyndie, I don't understand what's happening." Elphie said quietly.

"She is just gathering information Elphie. We broke at least one rule I'm sure. She is getting all the facts. She is not judging us. She is not angry with us or anything else of the sort. Trust me my love. We will be able to talk this all out later, okay?" Glinda said as she caressed Elphie's cheek.

"Okay. She doesn't seem like she is trying to trip us up." Elphie said thinking of the pop quiz type conversations that she had with her great grandfather.

"She's not Elphie. You have every right to be nervous, confused, a little frightened and anything else you feel. And you are dealing with it wonderfully." Glinda smiled.

"It's all an act." Elphie said.

"No it's not, now stop it." Glinda said with a smile then heard a light tapping on the door and felt Elphie start to withdraw a little.

"I love you Elphie. " Glinda said as Dr. Bikloam came back into the room.

"We became a couple right before spring recess last year." Glinda started to explain after her advisor sat down.

"Elphie spent the break with me in Frottica and asked my parents for permission to court me before we left. We've spent every break together in Frottica and I have accompanied her to mandatory visits to Munchkinland. She has gotten to know most of my family and I hers. At the start of winter break, Elphie asked permission to propose to me and we have been engaged since then." Glinda said indicating her ring.

"I have an engagement ring also." Elphie said nervously, blushing furiously. She pulled her ring out from under her blouse, but did not remove it from its chain.

"Miss Thropp are you quite all right?" Dr. Bikloam asked, seeing Elphie's skin darken.

"I…I am." Elphie stammered slightly.

"She is blushing, Dr. Bikloam." Glinda provided.

"She is a very private and reserved person."

"I see. I appreciate your cooperation Miss Thropp. I realize that this is a rather delicate matter, but it is also a somewhat troubling one as well. So your families are aware of your engagement?" Dr. Bikloam said.

"Yes Ma'am. Our relationship is very open in Frottica. We wear our rings publicly. Elphaba's advisors in Munchkinland are aware too, but our relationship is not as public there. We also have people here in Shiz that know we are engaged. Our small group of friends, some adults, and two of Elphie's advisors." Glinda answered.

"Who is your advisor Miss Thropp?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"Professor Thiol, the head of the Chemistry Department." Elphie said quietly, but without stammering.

"But he is unaware. Or at least we haven't told him. Dr. Bikloam we are not hiding the nature of our relationship with the intent to deceive. At first, it was mostly because of Elphie's very complicated position in Munchkinland, but that is now a moot point for the most part. Now, it's more about her status here at Shiz. Same gender relationships are not well tolerated in Munchkinland and although our friends here have accepted us, we don't want to take a chance that it would be used against Elphaba's status or interrupt her studies." Glinda tried to explain.

"What about your studies, Miss Upland?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"Well mine as well. But Elphaba, she is…" Glinda started but thinking about Elphie not being able to study and pursue her passion made her resolve break.

"She doesn't deserve to have that taken away from her." Glinda said as tears streamed down her face. Elphie got up from her chair and knelt down by Glinda's taking her hand.

"Dr. Bikloam, I will tell you whatever else that you need to know." Elphie said as the older woman handed Glinda a handkerchief.

"I don't think that will be necessary Miss Thropp. I believe I am getting a clear picture." Dr. Bikloam said.

"But there are some things that we need to discuss. Why don't you two take a moment. I'll be back in a few minutes." She smiled then left the room.

This time when the professor left, Elphie pulled Glinda up and into a hug.

"You came to my rescue." Glinda sniffled as she cuddled close.

"I should never have allowed you to bear the brunt of this. I am so very sorry my precious girl." Elphie said as she rubbed small circles on Glinda's back.

"You didn't allow it Elphie I just did it because I was not as distressed as you were. I'm still not. It was just the thought of you not being able to study here. But I don't think it's an issue." Glinda said after a beat or two. Reluctantly, she pulled herself out of Elphie's comforting arms.

"Whatever she needs to discuss, I will at least try to hold up my part." Elphie said.

"Sweetheart, you were doing that just fine before. And when you thought that I needed you, there you were. Just like earlier. Just like you always are." Glinda said.

"And I always hope to be. In whatever fashion I can be." Elphie said as she moved her chair closer to Glinda and Dr. Bikloam's. Glinda smiled and angled them towards each other a little. Then she sat down in hers and held her hand towards Elphie's.

"Just as we will be for one another." Glinda said as she intertwined her fingers with Elphie's as she sat down.

X

Dr. Bikloam consulted with her secretary then walked down the hallway while she thought through what had happened and what she was going to do about it. As a professor, she was bound by Shiz's Code of Ethics to report violations of the Student's Code of Conduct. But as a Student Advisor, she was charged with attempting to seek out solutions to problems that were in the best interests of the student. As she weighed all the factors, she concluded that what was most important in this was that she was Glinda's counselor. Whatever actions she took would be decided with that in mind. She knew that Glinda's tears were borne more from her feelings for Elphaba than her nervousness about the situation they were in and that those tears are what pushed Elphaba to break though her fear.

She tapped on the door to her office then opened it. And she could feel as soon as she entered that Glinda was indeed all right and that Elphaba was no longer under the control of her stress. When she saw that the chairs had been moved and the girls were in closer proximity to one another, she smiled inwardly and knew that they were both in a better state of mind.

"Are you ready to continue girls?" Dr. Bikloam smiled as she resettled in her chair.

"Yes Ma'am." Glinda and Elphie said in unison.

"And thank you for allowing us to regroup." Glinda added.

"You are welcome. I am Miss Upland's counselor and advisor. I have an obligation to Shiz, to uphold its rules and regulations but a greater obligation to ensure the welfare of the students that are required to abide by them. You both have been very honest with your responses. You have explained your behavior, without offering excuses or trying to manipulate the circumstances. Frankly that is a refreshing change of pace and is testament to your level of respect for me, the system and for each other." Dr. Bikloam said with a smile.

"And I am prepared to proceed in the same spirit."

"What happens now Dr. Bikloam? We know that our behavior was inappropriate and are prepared to face the consequences." Elphie said with conviction.

"Another refreshing change of pace. Let me lay this out for you from my point of view." The woman said.

"We would appreciate that." Glinda said honestly and Elphie nodded.

"An Inappropriate Display of Affection incident can be handled by a faculty member in a variety of ways. You provide me with a reasonable, honest explanation as to why it occurred; you are aware that it was indiscrete and have apologized. I see no need to pursue this incident beyond a verbal warning to not let it happen again." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Thank you Dr. Bikloam." Glinda said.

"We will behave appropriately." Elphie said.

"I'm sure you will. But this incident is just a part of a more troublesome one for me." Dr. Bikloam replied.

"Us being a same gender couple?" Glinda asked before her advisor could continue.

"Actually no Miss Upland." Dr. Bikloam said and felt true surprise from both girls and a resurgence of stress from Elphaba.

"I'll separate the issues out for you."

"Yes, please." Glinda said with a bit of confusion.

"You were correct in assuming that that being in a homosexual relationship could be problematic to your academic status. Such relationships are not expressly forbidden on campus, but they are frowned upon by a few who are in positions of authority. It has happened that the personal opinions of the authority figures involved have dictated their course of action. I am not one of those people. My opinion on homosexual relationships is irrelevant and not factor here." Dr. Bikloam explained.

"Dr. B., I don't understand." Glinda said.

"Being in a same sex relationship is not prohibited in the Student Code of Conduct. Unmarried couples cohabitating in a dorm room is. Granted, it is part of a larger prohibition against boys being in the girl's dormitory and vice-versa. The inference is male female couples, but that is not stated specifically. This is the troublesome issue for me." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Oh no, this isn't because we are same sex couple, just that we are a couple." Glinda said not bothering to hide her distress.

"Great, we are not prohibited, but we will be expelled anyway." Elphie said quietly but angrily, mainly because Glinda was upset.

"I did not say that Miss Thropp. I said that it was troublesome for me. May I continue?" Dr. Bikloam said.

"I apologize Dr. Bikloam. This is…I just… I'm sorry, please go on." Elphie said sincerely as her stress level started to rise again.

"It's all right Miss Thropp. I understand that this is a very sensitive issue on many levels. Expulsion is a possible consequence for a couple found to be living together. It has happened before in extreme cases, but this is not such a case. There are real and valid reasons for young people in a romantic relationship to not live together in a college setting, especially those still in their teens. Normally a situation such as this would be turned over to Madame Morrible, your head and Mr. Bitifil, the head of the boy's dorm, to be investigated and dealt with through official channels. But as an advisor and counselor, it is my prerogative to handle infractions, even serious ones, in a more discrete, non-public way if I deem it in the best interest of the student. I am exercising that prerogative here, at least to start. All circumstances are different. I understand that this one is delicate in nature and will act accordingly." Dr. Bikloam explained.

"Oh thank you Dr. B. thank you. Madame Morrible really dislikes Elphie. And we aren't trying to break rules, but we can't …I mean it would be so hard." Glinda said as she started to sniffle. Elphie reached over and clasped her hand. She was flustered, but did not care.

"Dr. Bikloam what do we do now?" Elphie asked shyly.

"This is a serious matter and I intend to treat it as such for your sakes. It would not be in your best long term interest, nor will I have met my obligation to the University, to simply let this slide simply because you are both good students. My first course of action is to contact your parents to set up a face to face conference." Dr. Bikloam said and immediately felt an alarming spike in Elphie's emotions. Before she could comment, Elphie was up, pacing and twitching.

"My parents are fine, but you can't contact Elphie's. Please Dr. Bikloam." Glinda pleaded.

"Miss Thropp, it is not my intent to alarm you or cause you distress. Can we discuss this please?" Dr. Bikloam said calmly, unused to such controlled yet tumultuous emotional shifts.

Glinda got up, locked her eyes onto her very distressed love's for a moment then took her hand and led her back to her chair.

"I thought your family was aware of your relationship with Miss Upland. Did I misunderstand?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"No Ma'am, you didn't." Elphie said then took a deep breath. She put everything but the feel of Glinda's touch away. She told Glinda's advisor about her mother then about her father. She explained in a minimal but honest way about his beliefs and about being disowned.

"I see." Dr. Bikloam said after thinking for a beat or two.

"That does change things somewhat. But we will continue with a conference with your parents Miss Upland, and take it from there."

"Thank you ma'am." Elphie said quietly.

"Yes Dr. B. thank you." Glinda said sincerely.

"Girls it is not my intention to add to your stress. Miss Thropp, if you say it be futile to attempt to involve your father, I believe that. Now. I will send a wire to your parents Miss Upland. I will give them a brief and official overview of the situation and ask for a meeting at their earliest convenience. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes ma'am they will be here." Glinda said with an enthusiasm that Dr. Bikloam had never heard in this situation.

All right then. I will let you know when we will meet again. Be assured girls, that aside from the message which I will draft and send personally, this all remains within these walls." Dr. Bikloam said.

"We know and we are very grateful. We know you will be fair." Glinda said.

"I am striving to be, in order to honor both your situation and my duty. Miss Thropp, have you missed classes because of this?"

"Yes ma'am, one." Elphie replied.

"I will write you a general absence excuse for the morning, you as well Miss Upland. Now, I want you both to go get some lunch. There is more about this situation that needs to be dealt with, but it is not to be dealt with now." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Okay Dr. B. And thank you again." Glinda said as she got up.

"I'll let you know when I get a meeting set up." Dr. Bikloam said with a smile and Glinda nodded. Once they were outside the office Glinda led Elphie to the back stairway, so they wouldn't have to talk to anyone yet.

"We will have lunch in our room, my love. You go on there, I'll get us something to eat." Glinda said as they walked down.

"I'm not sure what to say, about anything." Elphie said softly.

"I know Elphie, that's why we are having lunch alone in our room then you can go and play with your frisky enzymes." Glinda smiled. They walked quietly to the patio then Glinda pointed to the side door to the dorms.

"Upstairs with you." She giggled softly and once again Elphie smiled in spite of herself. Once Elphie was inside, Glinda went on into the café.

X

Before they ate, Glinda and Elphie held each other for quite a long time. Aside from some reassurances from Glinda that things really were okay, there was very little conversation. They did talk some as they ate, mostly about the rest of the day. Glinda didn't want to go art class, but Elphie wasn't sure she could miss the evening lab, so they decided to just keep their schedule, with the exception of having dinner together. Even with Glinda's reassurances and urging, Elphie just picked at her salad, but did manage to finish off the fruit.

"Lyndie, please kiss me. I need to feel you." Elphie said after they had freshened up and were ready to continue with their day.

"I need to feel you too. " Glinda smiled.

"I'll kiss you if you kiss me."

"Deal." Elphie said then let herself soak in the caress she felt on her cheek, followed by the whisper soft kisses on her lips and everything after that.

X

"Elphaba, there you are. When you did not return to the lab, we started to worry." Mr. Kwenyo gently teased when he saw Elphie entering the lounge area near her classroom.

"I apologize Mr. Kwenyo. I did not mean to cause you worry." Elphie said a bit distractedly.

"Is everything okay my child?" The apothecary asked.

"Yes…no. I'm not sure. The morning did not go well. I have an excuse from class though." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, it is clear that something is troubling you. Wait here. I'll tell your professor that you are with me, then we will talk." Mr. K said.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Elphie said then saw the serious look on her friend's face and changed her mind.

"Okay, I'd like that."

"Good. Now go sit." The old man said with a smile and Elphie did as she was told.

"You are a horrible little busybody, making me miss my class." Elphie smiled when Mr. Kwenyo returned and sat down beside her.

"Its just a test review. You can get the notes." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"Now tell me what is going on."

Elphie collected her thoughts then told her oldest friend everything that had happened, starting with going out into the storm to be with Glinda and ending with having a quiet lunch together. She blushed a lot stammered a little and tried to control what she was feeling, but got it all out.

"Oh my dear child. I cannot imagine how distressing that was for you both." Mr. Kwenyo said as he took Elphie's hand into his.

"I am very ashamed of myself for letting things go so far." Elphie said.

"Now Elphaba, it does not sound to me as though you have anything to be ashamed of. You took care of your fiancé. In fact, it sounds as if you and Glinda both behaved maturely when that was discovered. You acknowledged your infraction and are accepting the consequences." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"We are trying to." Elphie replied.

"And it seems as though Glinda's advisor is handling things in a fair and careful manner. It appears that she knows what is at stake. Calling in Samion and Gwenot to discuss the situation is a prudent move."

"It will help having them there." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, you have asked me to assume the role of your father for your engagement and wedding. I would like to do so now, as well, if you think it would help." The old man said sincerely.

"What? No. Mr. Kwenyo. I cannot drag you into this." Elphie said, taken aback by the thought.

"My child you are not dragging me anywhere. I am a merely behaving as any self-respecting surrogate father would. I will not go so far as to insist, but you know that I am here for you no matter what." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"I know you are. You have been ever since I got here." Elphie said quietly.

"I'm just unable to assume that you would want to be involved in something that could reflect badly on you. I do not know if it will help or not, but Dr. Bikloam wanted to speak with our parents. You are for all intents and purposes mine and I think that I would like for you to be there." She said then gave the man a hug.

"Then it is settled. I am going to attend my very first parent teacher conference." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"I guess so am I." Elphie smiled feeling a little better.

They two talked until Mr. Kwenyo was due for a meeting. Elphie accepted a hug from her friend and responded with a kiss to his weathered cheek and a whispered thank you. After he left Elphie had a little time before her next class so she decided to go see if Glinda was free and tell her about having another father there.

Elphie was disappointed that Glinda was busy in class, but had no intention of pulling her out. Before she left she stopped by the TA's office to say hi to Manif, but he was not there. As she walked back down the hallway, she saw the door to the faculty offices and decided to tell Dr. Bikloam about Mr. Kwenyo. She wasn't sure why she felt the need at that moment, but it felt right.

"Excuse me Miss, but is Dr. Bikloam available? I just need a few minutes." Elphie said to the secretary.

"She is in her office, let me see if she can see you. You're Miss Thropp, correct?" The young woman said.

"Yes. I am." Elphie said suddenly feeling self-conscious. Elphie couldn't sit and tried very hard not to pace. She had talked herself out of seeing Glinda's advisor by herself when she saw the secretary wave her over to Dr. Bikloam's office door.

"She can see you. Go right in." The secretary smiled and stood aside so that Elphie could go in.

"Please come in Miss Thropp." Dr. Bikloam said pleasantly.

"Thank you for seeing me. I only have a few minutes." Elphie said shyly.

"What can I do for you?" The woman said as she sat in the same chair that she had occupied earlier and motioned for Elphie to sit in Glinda's.

"I…" Elphie said hesitantly.

"If this is about the situation that we are trying to resolve, it's okay. I am here to listen to whatever you need to say." The doctor said.

"I spoke with one of my advisors a little bit ago, Mr. Paszor Kwenyo. He is a Master Apothecary here in town and is a consultant to an interdisciplinary project in the Chemistry Department. But more importantly, he is my oldest friend. He has known me since I was small and was the first person apart from Glinda's family to know that Glinda and I are a couple. I told him what was going on and he offered to attend the meeting in my father's stead. At first I said no, but realized that it makes sense because he has been more of a father to me than my own father ever was. He knows Glinda's parents, has attended functions with us, celebrated things with us and is even going to do all the things fathers do at the engagement party and wedding. I really would like him to have a say what ever happens, as my father, if that is acceptable to you." Elphie said as confidently as she could.

"He is also the executor of my educational trust fund, if that helps." She added as an after thought.

"Of course he may be a part of this Miss Thropp. I think it will be helpful for me to have his insights." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Thank you Dr. Bikloam." Elphie said, her relief evident.

"You are welcome Miss Thropp. Now, you best get back to class." Dr. Bikloam smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Elphie said then left the office feeling like she had just regained a little bit of control in a situation that appeared to be completely out of her control.


	81. Chapter 81

Elphie sat on a bench anxiously waiting for Mr. Frama to drop off Glinda. Manif had been with her until about five minutes ago, but had to leave to meet with some students when their night class ended. Due to a problem in the lab, she was unable to meet Glinda for dinner or even walk her to the carriage so she was looking forward to seeing her more than usual. It had been almost ten hours since Dr. Bikloam had caught them kissing in the empath room and a little over eight since she had last seen her love. They had communicated through notes as they had in the past, but it just did not seem sufficient this time. Luckily, Glinda was able to talk to Dani and Manif a little about the problem. She smiled when thought about how Manif had shown up at the lab, after Dani and Glinda had left. He had a note, a makeshift picnic style dinner and a ready excuse to pull her out of the lab for a little bit. Although she didn't have much time to spend with him, talking to him had helped her gain a little perspective.

Laughter and shouts coming from nearby broke into her thoughts. There was a small group of people playing what looked like a game of tag of some sort. As she watched them for a moment, she realized that she had that sort of interaction in her life. Even though she might not participate in it to that extent, it was there and she was included in it. She wondered if, because casual interactions were now commonplace for her if she was becoming too complacent about protecting her and Glinda's private life, if she was letting discretion slide a bit too much. Just as she started to slip into a little brood she saw Mr. Frama's carriage coming down the street and it reminded her to not let this get away from her. As she got up to walk to the curb, the girl in the middle of the tag game took a boy's hat and ran off giggling and taunting him. At the same time that was happening, she saw Glinda stand up in the carriage and wave to her. As she hurried to greet her fiancée, she heard Manif's parting words. _'Green girl it will be infinitely easier and far more effective to worry when you know what you are worrying about. Until then, life is good. Hell, it'll even be good after that. You're engaged to a blonde dynamo who will see to it.' _

"Hi Elphie!" Elphie heard the bubbly, precious voice she adored say as the carriage pulled to a stop. She knew that Manif right, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie smiled as she took Glinda's art satchel in one hand and held the other up to assist her down.

X

"Look Elphie a telegram." Glinda said as she leaned down to pick up the paper off the floor after Elphie opened their door.

"Maybe Jilla is pregnant." She giggled.

"Maybe." Elphie smiled as she put their things on the table then tried to assist Glinda off with her sweater while she was fumbling to open the envelope.

"It's from Momsie." Glinda said as Elphie slid the sweater off one arm.

"That was quick." Elphie said as Glinda transfered the telegram to her other hand.

"She must have sent it out as soon as soon as she got Dr. Bikloam's message." Glinda replied.

"That was still quick." Elphie said as she hung up their sweaters.

"_Girls"_ Glinda read.

"Will be there by dinner time tomorrow. Expect a message tomorrow morning with details. Please do not worry, we will handle this. Love, Momsie."

"I love my parents. " Glinda sighed.

"I do too." Elphie said and looked into Glinda's eyes. Recognizing the signs of emotional tiredness and unconscious stress, she formulated a quick plan.

"Lyndie, I am declaring an emergency schedule change" She smiled as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

"Elphie sweetheart, please don't fret. It will all work out." Glinda replied.

"It's not for me my precious girl. It's for you." Elphie said softly as she pulled Glinda to her.

"I'm all right Elphie. But hey I won't pass up a no homework night." Glinda giggled as she returned the hug she was being given.

"I thought you might. Here's my plan; I am going to kiss you thoroughly then run you a very hot bath with some of your stress be gone mixture. While you are soaking, I will get us ready for tomorrow. When you are finished we will get ready for bed, after you put the clothes I picked out away and select new ones of course." Elphie smiled.

"Of course." Glinda chuckled.

"Then we will snuggle in your bed and talk until you start to yawn." Elphie said.

"Oh boy! I love a good plan. Especially one that starts and ends with kissing." Glinda grinned then giggled when Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"I amended it a little."

"For the better." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda lightly. The light kiss was followed by a cheek caress then another soft kiss that slowly and carefully segued into intricate explorative one.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again." Glinda grinned when they parted.

"I do love a good plan."

X

"Okay Elphie, the plan is being carried out in fine fashion." Glinda giggled as Elphie turned down the bed.

"With a few more added amendments." Elphie chuckled.

"That wasn't an amendment. I usually get a nice hug and kiss when you wrap me up in a towel. I only had to change the shoes for the outfits you selected for us and all of things are ready for tomorrow." Glinda continued as she put Elphie's pillow on the bed then sat down.

"Now talk to me my love."

"I told you Lyndie, this homework free evening isn't for me. Think about it. If I were extremely stressed, do you think I'd voluntarily give up doing homework?" Elphie chuckled softly as she sat down on the bed beside Glinda. Glinda raised her eyebrows and looked at Elphie carefully.

"Hmmmm. You're right. I didn't consider that. But even though I did get a wonderfully decadent steamy bath, part of which came with a wonderfully decadent steamy view…" Glinda started with a little giggle.

"I heard that seemingly quiet ribald whistle while I was bathing." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled louder.

"That was a wonderful treat, but I didn't need it either." Glinda said.

"Lyndie you believe that all this is going to work out, but that doesn't mean that you haven't been under some stress, or have some worries. More importantly, you have been concerned about me. You do not want me to be distressed. I'm not anymore, not overly anyway. So I want you to tune in on me, get a good feel, then focus on yourself." Elphie said and Glinda looked at her skeptically.

"Humor me my precious. Please."

"All right Elphie. Just like I won't pass up a no homework night, I won't pass up a chance to feel you… in any manner offered me." Glinda giggled.

"You are impossible." Elphie chuckled.

"You started it, with all the kissing and the feeling and the sexy bathing." Glinda laughed.

"But it is a school night and I will behave. I'm getting some wonderful treats and I do not want to take advantage of whatever put you in this mood."

"You put me in this mood. Indulge me and I think that you will understand." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss as they snuggled together under a silk sheet.

Glinda put her head on Elphie's chest and took advantage of being able to feel everything. She felt a little stress, some concern, some worry, and a tiny bit of sexual desire, but mostly she felt how much Elphie loved her.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda sniffled.

"Are you satisfied that I am okay?" Elphie smiled after giving Glinda a kiss.

"Yes I am."

"Good. Now let's just snuggle here." Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda close to her as she gently caressed her arms. They stayed that way for a time, simply lying together, sharing gentle touches and an occasional soft kiss.

'What if Dr. Bikloam changes the way that she interacts with me because of what she saw and what's going on. I like our relationship." Glinda said quietly after awhile then leaned up on her elbow and looked at Elphie, who shifted onto her side.

"You knew. How did you know?"

"I didn't specifically. I just saw the signs of emotional tiredness and unconscious stress in your eyes after you read the telegram from your mother. That little worry was hiding, presumably because it is about just you, not us." Elphie smiled.

"I guess so. You relaxed it out of me." Glinda giggled then leaned over Elphie and gave her a soft, lingering kiss before snuggling back into her arms.

"Oh, I'm confident that it would have found its own way out eventually. I just didn't want you to have any extra niggling little things putting that look in your eyes. I think all of mine are enough." Elphie smiled.

"You take care of me so well." Glinda sighed as she ran her finger along Elphie's jaw line.

"And I love your niggles. Who knew that nitpicking could be an art form." She giggled.

"Certainly not me." Elphie chuckled then intertwined her fingers with Glinda's.

"This isn't a big worry Elphie. I just have such a good rapport with Dr. B." Glinda said after a moment of feeling Elphie's fingers caress hers.

"There is a good possibility that you will not have to worry about it at all. You told me that she is a professional who is not in the habit of judging people. And she did tell us that her opinions on homosexual relationships were irrelevant." Elphie said.

"Ugh, I hate that term. I know it is not meant as derogatory, but still. And you are right. I might talk to her about it though, after all this is settled." Glinda said.

"I think that is a very good idea. Perhaps Chaxi might have some insights as well." Elphie offered.

"Elphie, what a great idea!" Glinda said as she leaned up on her elbow again.

"I'll bet Chaxi would sit in on that parent teacher conference if we asked her to."

"Wait, that's not what I meant." Elphie replied quickly as she sat up.

"I meant insights on your relationship with your advisor."

"Oh, I know and I think she would. But she would be a great person to offer Dr. B. insights on this arrangement we have. Non-biased and professional. Relevant and discreet information only, of course." Glinda replied.

"She does know us." Elphie said after giving it some thought.

"And she has a good working relationship with Dr. Bikloam. We can ask her about it when we see her tomorrow." Glinda said.

"I almost forgot that our session with her was tomorrow. We had other things to bring up with her." Elphie said a bit distractedly.

"I know. But our married name and those other issues, while important, are not what is niggling us at the moment." Glinda chuckled as she tickled Elphie's palm. Elphie smiled and gave her a kiss.

"You're right." Elphie said as she tickled back.

After a nice long kiss, Glinda and Elphie settled back into a snuggle and talked. They discussed everything that had come up in the little notes they had sent one another throughout the afternoon including Mr. Kwenyo and their talks with Dani and Manif. They both were comforted by the fact that Mr. Kwenyo was going to be at the meeting with Dr. Bikloam and that Dani was positive that whatever happened, it would not involve Madame Morrible or being expelled. They talked about their own personal fears, including Glinda's relationship with her advisor and Elphie's thought that she was becoming lax in protecting their private life.

It was a reassuring, open and honest talk that lasted a very long time. As these talks usually did, it had a few sniffles, pouts, chuckles and the beginnings of a tiff or two. But by the time Glinda started to yawn, they both felt much better, more in control and ready to deal with whatever happened.

"We needed that." Glinda said after the kiss that signaled the end of the conversation.

"More than I knew. But I'm glad we got our emotional duckies in a row."

"We have emotional ducks?" Elphie smiled.

"It's just a saying. Get your ducks in a row. It means get things in order, or organized." Glinda grinned.

"Just as long as they are not peeking while they are getting into that row, I think that is a fine saying." Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"I like you, you're funny. When all this is over and you've taken that Grazner test, let's go back to that meadow and see the ducks." Glinda said then yawned again.

"I think that is a very good idea." Elphie said.

"But now, sleep is in order."

After making Elphie promise she would stay in her bed, Glinda gave her a lingering good night kiss that was readily reciprocated. Elphie caressed Glinda's arms and hummed softly to her until she fell asleep then she let the scent of her hair and the sound of her snore lull her to sleep.

X

"Good morning Elphaba." Professor Thiol said as he caught up with Elphie in the hallway after her last class before lunch break.

"Good Morning Professor." Elphie smiled.

"I'll get that experiment that Lofier needed done set up first thing after lunch."

"All right, but that's not why I'm tracking you down." The man smiled.

"I don't want to keep you from your lunch, but may I have a moment of your time."

"Certainly Professor." Elphie said as a knot formed in her stomach. In just the few seconds it took for her to follow her advisor into an empty classroom, a sequence of events starting with him finding out what had happened in the empath room the day before and ending in the worst possible way, played itself out in her mind.

"I have arranged for you to take the Grazner acceptance test on Saturday morning, along with a doctorial student from the biology department, who is also a late entry." The Professor said after Elphie was seated.

"The Grazner test?" Elphie said as she quickly redirected her thoughts.

"I assumed that was next week."

"This opportunity arose so I took advantage of it. I know how you try to cram in studying for tests and such. I want to avoid that." Professor Thiol chuckled.

"Unless you have a previous obligation, of course."

"No, I don't. Saturday morning is fine." Elphie said.

"Good. Now, you are not to try and study for this. You are well versed in every aspect of chemistry that will be on this test and are more than adequately prepared. Promise me this Elphaba." Professor Thiol said seriously.

"I promise." Elphie smiled.

"Excellent. Be in the conference room by eight o clock in the morning. It takes four hours." The professor smiled.

"I'll be on time." Elphie replied.

"Go on now and have your lunch. Fuel up for the afternoon's lab session, it should be a good one. Professor Cholig is frustrated with his organic solvents." Professor Thiol chuckled, as he motioned for Elphie to precede him out of the room.

"Things do tend to get interesting when he gets frustrated." Elphie smiled.

"They do indeed. I'll see you in an hour or so." The man said then hurried down the hallway. Elphie exhaled in relief then headed to the exit.

X

"You're late." Glinda pouted as Elphie slid into her seat at their table on the patio.

"I know, I'm sorry. Professor Thiol needed to talk to me." Elphie smiled and took a drink of cider.

"Is everything all right?" Glinda asked, changing her demeanor.

"Fine, but you first. I am assuming that paper in your hand is the letter from your mother." Elphie said.

"Yep. She and Popsicle will be here on the five thirty-five train. And guess what! They are staying the whole weekend. I thought they might, but isn't that great." Glinda said.

"It is, but I have a little problem." Elphie said.

"I know the Sunday afternoon lab."

"Besides that. I have to take the Grazner test on Saturday morning."

"I thought that was next week. Why do they always do this to you when my parents are visiting." Glinda huffed, but apologized after Elphie explained the situation.

"Now, what else did your mother have to say?" Elphie said as she cut a tomato wedge from her salad in half.

"They are going to stay at the Inn, to try and avoid Madame Morrible. Momsie sent a note to Dr. Bikloam too. She wants to tackle this as soon as possible for our sakes. And get this. She suggested that Chaxi might be able to help." Glinda said with a grin.

"I had a Momsie idea." She added proudly.

"Apparently great minds do think alike." Elphie smiled.

"I have a plan Elphie." Glinda said.

"I assumed as much." Elphie chuckled and Glinda made a face at her.

"I'll go with Mr. Frama to meet my parents and after they are settled, you should be done in lab and we can all have dinner together, maybe with Mr. Kwenyo. Then they can come with us to Chaxi's office and we can talk about the situation." Glinda smiled.

"I like that plan, but I know that Mr. Kwenyo has an obligation tonight." Elphie said.

"Oh well, every plan needs a glitch. " Glinda said unhappily then they continued eating and talking about the plan until Elphie had to go.

"I'm glad your parents are coming. It makes me feel…" Elphie started as she picked up her satchel.

"Loved and secure." Glinda provided.

"Among other things." Elphie smiled.

"I'll see you for dinner."

"This is going to be a long afternoon I think." Glinda said as they started to walk.

"I'm sorry Lyndie. Mine will fly by, I'm sure. Professor Cholig is frustrated with his organic solvents." Elphie laughed and Glinda looked at her in amusement.

"I'll explain later."

"I can't wait. If it is anything like when Mrs. Pollantot got frustrated with her potions pot, it should be a great story." Glinda chuckled. They parted with just a look, but a look was all they required.

X

"Ah there you are Miss Upland." Professor Bikloam smiled as she entered the empath room.

"Miss Tredes may I speak with Miss Upland privately for a moment."

"Sure Dr. Bikloam, class starts soon anyway." Loma said as she gathered her things.

"See you there Glinda."

"In a bit Loma." Glinda replied.

"Miss Upland I received a note from your mother this morning. She said that she replied to you as well." Dr. Bikloam said as she sat down.

"I got a telegram last night and a note today." Glinda confirmed.

"Your parents seemed to make quite an effort to get here in a timely manner and want to meet as soon as possible. Your mother stated that she thinks dragging this out unnecessarily will be detrimental to both you and Elphaba and I concur. I have set aside time first thing tomorrow morning. Here is a note for you to give to your parents and one for Elphaba to give to her advisor. If there is a conflict with the time, let me know and we will change it." Dr. Bikloam said as she handed Glinda two envelopes.

"May I have an excuse from class for Elphaba please. She has early classes." Glinda smiled.

"I'm sorry Miss Upland, you must have misunderstood. This meeting is for your parents, Elphaba's advisor and I to discuss the situation." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Dr. B. that's not fair." Glinda said with determination.

"I understand why you feel that way, but it is standard practice in situations such as these. It is easier for parents, or surrogate parents, to engage in the conversation, to listen, respond and contribute honestly and with thought if they do not have to be focused on their children's reactions." Dr. Bikloam explained calmly.

"I guess that makes sense." Glinda agreed reluctantly.

"Miss Upland, you and Elphaba will not be excluded entirely. No decisions will be made without you both present. But seeing as this situation is unique and your mother is trained for these sorts of encounters I will be flexible. If your mother thinks it would be beneficial for you and Elphaba to be present for the initial conversation, I will arrange something." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Thank you Dr. B. That is more than fair." Glinda said.

"I will abide by what she requests, but I expect you to do the same." The woman said seriously.

"Of course." Glinda agreed with a nod, knowing her mother would let them attend.

"Good. Now, you had best go to your class."

"Okay, but before I do may I ask you something?" Glinda asked. She hadn't planned on bring up Chaxi, but the meeting being tomorrow, and the thought they couldn't attend had thrown her off a little.

"Certainly." Dr. Bikloam replied.

"Elphie and I talked about this last night and my mom suggested it too, but we aren't trying to take advantage. You are being very reasonable and accommodating." Glinda said in her nervous rapid-fire style.

"Go ahead Miss Upland." Dr. Bikloam smiled reassuringly.

"Chaxi Sumyet is Elphaba's counselor, She has been for quite awhile. She is also…well our couples' counselor. And she also helps me with empathic issues, but only as they relate to Elphaba."

"I see." Dr. Bikloam said thoughtfully.

"I wasn't trying to exclude you…I mean you are a wonderful empath counselor, I'd be lost without you. I really would. But it's just…" Glinda said a bit franticly then started to sniffle.

"Miss Upland, it is all right. I am aware that Mrs. Sumyet helped you out initially. She is one of the reasons I allowed Elphaba to have contact with you right after your powers emerged. And given the nature of your relationship with Elphaba it makes sense that you would face issues specific to her that you would be reluctant to discuss with me. You have committed no infraction and in no way offended me. In fact I approve of you taking initiative to see to your own empathic well-being."

"Really?" Glinda said with relief.

"Really. May I assume you brought this up because you wish for Mrs. Sumyet to attend the meeting?"

"Yes. We haven't talked to her about it yet though. Our appointment is tonight." Glinda said.

"Talk to her as planned. If she thinks sitting in on the meeting will be helpful in some way, she may do so. As I stated before, I am treating this matter seriously for everyone's sake. The opinions of an unbiased third party could be valuable." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Thank you Dr. B."

"You are welcome Miss Upland. But may I suggest that our parent-teacher conference quota is complete. My office is not that big." Dr. Bikloam smiled and Glinda chuckled.

X

"Mama!" Glinda squealed happily as her mother gracefully exited the train.

"Mama, I'm so glad you came." She said as she threw her arms around her mother and hugged her hard.

"Of course we came Galinda. We couldn't allow you and Elphaba to face this stressful situation alone." Gwenot replied then kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I knew that you wouldn't. Where's Popsicle?" Glinda said.

"He is coming. We brought a little surprise with us and it…well you'll see." Gwenot smiled cryptically.

"A surprise? Oh boy! What is it?" Glinda said with a wiggle.

"Look and see." Gwenot said indicating the door to the train.

"That looks like Nusee's carrier!" Glinda bubbled.

"It was your father's idea to bring him along. He remembered that Elphaba promised him a visit." Gwenot chuckled.

"Hi Daddy!" Glinda grinned and attacked her father with a hug just as he handed the carrier to Gwenot.

"Hello Galindadoodle." Samion chuckled as he hugged and kissed his daughter.

"Hi little Nusee." Glinda said as she opened the door to the carrier. Nusee meowed, nuzzled her hand and poked his head out to look around.

"Your witch is in lab, but she will be out soon."

Samion gave the baggage claim tickets to Mr. Frama then escorted his wife and daughter to the carriage. It was clear that Glinda was excited to be with both of her parents, but that she needed to talk to her mother. Gwenot said that she could freshen up in the dorm room and they could talk while they waited for Elphaba. Samion agreed to go on to the Inn, with Nusee and get them checked in. Glinda wanted Nusee to stay with them and Samion agreed for that night, but insisted that if it was going to cause them more trouble, Nusee would have to stay in the suite at the Inn. He took Gwenot's small bag; Nusee's bag and sandbox up to the room then kissed his girls and went back to the carriage.

"Elphie is going to be really surprised." Glinda said as she let Nusee out of the carrier.

"Go ahead Nusee sniff and explore everything. Our room is your room." She added with a giggle as Nusee cautiously made his way out.

"Your father thought it would be a good idea to bring him because only Hensign was going to be home this weekend. I suggested that Elphaba might like to have him around, for Familiar/witch moral support, but your father didn't want you two to get into more trouble." Gwenot said as Glinda put the sand box in the bathroom.

"Are you are upset with us?" Glinda asked as she put Nusee's food and water dishes in the sitting area. Nusee was already comfortable in the room and was exploring freely.

"No darling, we are not. But we are interested in exactly what happened. Here is the message we received from Dr. Bikloam." Gwenot said as she took an envelope from her purse.

"Look over this over. We can talk as I freshen up and change clothes." She said as she removed a fairly casual dress from her bag and hung it up.

Glinda played with Nusee as she told her mother everything, starting with the storm and ending with her recent conversation with Dr. Bikloam. Gwenot listened and asked questions, but suggested they wait until dinner before she answered any. Glinda agreed, but only because she knew that Elphie would be home very soon. On her mother's suggestion, she went into the bathroom to get ready for dinner.

"Hi Lyndie." Elphie said as she walked in the door.

"Did your par…what in the…" She stammered in surprise as Nusee tried to jump from the arm of the pink comfy chair into her arms as he meowed a greeting.

"Hi Elphie! And surprise!" Glinda bubbled as she came out of the bathroom.

"Hello Elphaba darling." Gwenot smiled as she rose from the other chair.

"Hello Gwenot." Elphie said obviously confused. She accepted a hug then gave Glinda a hug and kiss.

"I'll explain everything Elphie." Glinda chuckled.

"But cuddle your Familiar, he has been looking for you all over."

"Hello Nuisance. I'm not sure why you are here, but I am happy to see you." Elphie smiled as the small cat nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm happy to see you too Gwenot." She added then hugged her future mother in law again.

As Glinda got Elphie some fresh clothes, she told her about why Nusee was there, and about her conversation with Dr. Bikloam concerning Chaxi. Elphie wasn't very happy about that, but understood about spur of the moment things. After she was dressed, Glinda joined her in the bathroom for a long hug and a reassuring kiss. Before they left for Tyuron's, Elphie put some food and water out for Nusee then told him that they would be back and that he was perfectly safe here.

X

"Momsie, why not!" Glinda said in protest. She had saved the issue of she and Elphie being at the meeting until the end of the dinner conversation because she had been sure her mother would say yes.

"Because I agree with your advisor's reasoning on this. The initial conversation should be between Dr. Bikloam, Paszor, your father and me. Chaxi as well, if she thinks it is appropriate." Gwenot said.

"But Mom." Glinda tried again.

"Galinda now stop. I am holding firm on this. If it was just your father and I, it might be different. But for Paszor's sake, it is best that you two not be there initially. He has never been a part of something like this, if I understand correctly. His focus would be on how Elphaba is coping, and he might not feel free to ask a question or speak freely about such a delicate issue with you two there." Gwenot said.

"Lyndie I have to agree, but for more selfish reasons. I'm not sure I can handle going through all of that again, especially not with Mr. Kwenyo there worrying." Elphie said quietly. Glinda looked at her and burst into tears.

Elphie scooted her chair closer to Glinda's and gathered her into a hug. She calmed down quickly and apologized to Elphie then to her parents. She agreed that the process would be better served with just the adults present. Samion gave his daughter a hug then went out to request dessert, which was already prepared. Uliko had been so thrilled when they all showed up unexpectedly for dinner that he put everything else on hold to make a chocolate, raspberry mousse. As they enjoyed it, they talked a little about things they could do over the weekend. Early on in the conversation, Gwenot had stopped them from talking about scenarios and possible outcomes, figuring it was best to sort through all of that with Chaxi's guidance.

When they said goodbye, Uliko gave Elphie a bag of cinnamon almond cookies and Glinda a bag of fig cookies. Tyuron said that his cousin sensed that something might be wrong and wanted to help. Glinda assured him that nothing was really wrong and that they would be back for dinner the next night. But the conversation with him sobered her a little and she was quiet and pensive as they walked back to campus.

No one was at the desk when they got up to Chaxi's office, so Glinda knocked on the partially opened door.

"Come on in." They heard Chaxi say.

"Gwenot, Samion, what a surprise." She said as Glinda's parents walked into the room.

"My parents are going to stay with us, if that's okay." Glinda said.

"Of course, of course. Is there something going on?" Chaxi asked as everyone got settled on the sofa or in chairs.

"Yes there is and we sort of need your help." Glinda said.

"I'll do what I can. What is the issue?" Chaxi smiled.

"Dr. Bikloam caught Galinda and Elphaba kissing in the empath room after the storm yesterday. She called them on it and the fact that they are engaged came out. She called a parent-teacher conference to discuss the fact of them living together." Gwenot said.

"I see. How can I help?" Chaxi said as she took out her pad and pen.


	82. Chapter 82

"My darlings, I want you to remember what Chaxi told you." Gwenot said as they walked from the café to the stairwell leading upstairs. It had been her idea for them to sit together have a snack and talk after leaving Chaxi's office.

"Dr. Bikloam needs a different context in which to process the fact that you two are an unmarried couple who live together. All she has right now is that engaged teenagers, who she witnessed sharing an intimate moment in a semi-public area, are sharing a room on campus."

"It does seem rather improper, when you say it like that. " Glinda said.

"Your father and I can help provide her that context." Gwenot said.

"I'm glad that Chaxi consented to be there." Glinda said.

"I am too." Elphie said quietly. She hadn't really said much while they were with Chaxi or afterwards, but Glinda knew that she was not overly distressed.

"Chaxi thinks that Dr. Bikloam is a very fair-minded person, who understands what is at stake here and I agree. I do not want you two to dwell on this tonight, all right? You have Chaxi, Paszor, your father and me all on your side." Gwenot said then gave Glinda and Elphie a hug.

"And we are a formidable bunch." Samion chuckled then hugged them too.

"We won't dwell." Glinda said and Elphie nodded in agreement.

"Good girls. Now, we will meet you both in the café for breakfast." Gwenot smiled. After several more minutes of good night hugs and kisses Glinda and Elphie headed up to their room. Glinda stopped on the landing and waved to her parents and Samion waved back, with a chuckled admonishment to not stay up too late.

"Gwen." Samion said seriously as he offered his wife his arm.

"I know we discussed many issues of them living together when they became an official couple. But do you think we took the Shiz policies on the subject too lightly."

"Now Sami, Chaxi warned us against looking for blame or questioning our decisions on this." Gwenot said as they walked towards the Inn.

"I know. I know we did the right thing, but…" Samion said.

"No buts Samion. We did the right thing, period." Gwenot said then stopped and looked at her husband.

"We did. But can we convince Galinda's advisor of that. We know that those girls are not just two teenagers in love shacking up on campus…" Samion started.

"Samion, really." Gwenot smiled.

"But what will it take for her to see that." Samion finished.

"Come my treasure and we will discuss this over nightcaps. If necessary, we will arrange to speak with Chaxi again before we meet with Dr. Bikloam." Gwenot said.

"I'm acting like a true father aren't I?" Samion chuckled as they continued walking.

"Yes you are, as is your right." Gwenot laughed lightly.

"And my privilege. I just hate the thought of Galinda and Elphaba facing another obstacle, even if it is likely to be a small one." Samion sighed in frustration.

"I know. I feel the same way." Gwenot agreed.

X

Glinda sat in her chair, visual journal in her lap, chewing on a carrot stick and watching Nusee try for the third time to nap on Elphie's open book. Elphie had warned him the second time he tried that if he made another attempt, he would be relegated to the floor. True to her word, Elphie picked up the small cat and deposited him on the floor. Glinda started to chuckle when Nusee wasted no time in hoping back up onto the desk then up onto the shelf above the desk and started to groom himself. When Elphie looked over to her, Glinda merely shrugged and laughed. Elphie looked back at the cat, now lying stretched out on the tops of some books shook her head, chuckled softly and went back to studying.

Glinda loved this, all of it. When they came into the room a few hours earlier, Nusee was curled up asleep on Elphie's pillow. He roused immediately and bounded over to greet them. She had held back a happy sniffle when she felt amused and other positive type flutters breaking through Elphie's general anxiety as she picked him up to give him a quick cuddle.

They had played with him as they went about their evening's routine. Elphie wiggled fingers under the sheets for him to chase as she turned down the beds and Glinda blew bubbles off of her hand for him to leap after, while she bathed. He made his own fun as well, swiping at their ankles from under the bed, hiding in the wardrobe and in the drawers so he could pounce as clothes were gathered for the next day and staring at the recording on the victrola as it turned. His antics had delighted them both and made it easier not to dwell on their problem. But it had also made Glinda even more aware of what they would be losing if they to change their living arrangement. Even though she knew that the chance of that was slim, it was still a chance.

When all of their tasks were complete and they had one dance and a nice, long reassuring kiss, they settled down to do their homework. Glinda knew that Elphie had catch up work to do because of the previous night so she did not try to wheedle another dance or even pester her. She just finished her own homework then doodled in her visual journal, tuning in on Elphie every so often just to make sure she was okay. She thought the fact that Elphie chuckled at Nusee and not scolded him was a good sign.

Since Nusee had done the pestering for her, she decided to grab her love's attention before she slipped too far back into whatever world was open on her desk.

"Elphie." Glinda said after she closed her books and but her things away. Elphie looked up from what she was writing and smiled.

"Study time over?" Elphie said.

"Only for me. I know that you need to catch up from our emergency last night." Glinda chuckled as Elphie rose from her chair.

"Would you like me to tuck you in my sweet?" Elphie asked as she pulled Glinda into a hug.

"I would like that very much." Glinda said but made no move to disengage from the hug, and Elphie's response was to simply hold her tighter.

"Lyndie." Elphie said ten minutes later as she guided Glinda to her bed.

"I don't have a whole lot more work to do, but I'll probably keep working anyway."

"I figured as much my love." Glinda smiled as she sat on her bed.

"But I promise that I will try to sleep. I'll come to your bed even." Elphie smiled.

"I'll settle for just sleep, but with me is even better." Glinda grinned.

"Good night my precious girl. I love you so very much." Elphie said then gave Glinda a soft, lingering kiss.

"Good night my Elphie, my love. I love you so very much." Glinda replied then gave Elphie the same kind of kiss before settling under her covers.

"I'll wake you in the morning." Elphie said after the kiss, caress, kiss ritual.

"With little kisses." Glinda asked with a grin.

"Absolutely." Elphie said.

"Unless Nuisance beats me to it of course." She chuckled as Nusee tried to squirm in between them.

Elphie gave Glinda another light kiss then caressed her cheek as she got up off of the bed. The exchanged I love yous as they intertwined their fingers for just a beat. Then Elphie went back to her desk and buried herself in her studying again, after gazing at Glinda for several minutes.

X

Elphie looked at the clock on the mantle and sighed. It was long past midnight, but not yet dawn and she knew that sleeping was out of the question. She actually figured that out awhile back when Glinda became restless and sniffly in her sleep. After quieting her with soft caress and several rounds of the storm song, sung quietly in her ear, Elphie had stayed beside her in bed. But even with the feel of her love's warm body, the smell of her hair and the sound of her snore, sleep would not come. Fearing that her emotions would cause Glinda to have another bad dream, Elphie disengaged herself from her, put a pillow in her place then took a book and her journal over to her comfy chair, where she had been ever since.

"So what do you think of our little home here Nuisance?" Elphie asked her Familiar, who had crept over at some point to sit with her. The cat perked up his ears and mewled softly.

"It is cozy. And that's all due to Glinda. She made this room our home and not just with coordinated duvets, sheets, towels and things like that. She made it safe place for me. Safe to feel, talk, cry, laugh, to express love and even express anger. Safe to figure out who I am with and apart from her." Nusee mewled again and tilted his head to one side.

"I should be a pacing, twitching, mumbling, panicking mess at the prospect of losing that. But people that I trust do not think that will happen. And I know those things don't have anything to do with these walls, floor, ceiling or furnishings. It is her. She is the embodiment of what makes this room my home. She is my home. So I know that…" Elphie stopped talking when Nusee started to knead her leg.

"I know. I know. I'm dwelling. And I promised that I wouldn't dwell."

Elphie scratched Nusee's ears then opened a book and laid it on her lap

"Here, lie down and take a nap." She chuckled as she patted the book. Nusee mewled and curled up on the pages of biochemistry.

"I'm going to try not to dwell in my journal."

X

"Maybe I should have had a late night talk with Nusee." Glinda said as Elphie helped her on with her sweater.

"You are relatively calm, but I'm a nervous wreck."

"Well, we did have a nice chat. But maybe I'm calm because you are a nervous wreck. One at a time, remember." Elphie chuckled as she put on her cardigan.

"I just want this to be over with. I really hope Dr. B. decides whatever it is she needs to decide today. I hate having this over us. And you have that test tomorrow morning." Glinda sighed as she laid her head on Elphie's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her.

"Actually as strange as it sounds, this mess has actually been a good distraction from that." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Your parents should be downstairs by now. I'm sure that seeing them will help settle your nerves."

"It's going to be a very long day for me I think." Glinda sighed as she reluctantly disengaged herself from Elphie.

"I'll try to get away for lunch. Will that help?" Elphie offered.

"Since we can't stay up here huddled together under the covers, I'll take that." Glinda smiled.

"Then I'll try very hard." Elphie said.

"We will be back to check on you Nuisance." She directed to the cat, who was sitting on the back of Glinda's chair, as she opened the door.

"I think he knows this is home too." Glinda smiled as she walked into the hallway.

"I'm sure he knows what's home." Elphie said softly as she closed the door behind her.

X

"Good morning my girls." Samion said as he rose from the table to greet Glinda and Elphie.

"Hi Daddy." Glinda said then gave her father a hug.

"Hi Momsie." She said as Elphie was hugging Samion.

"Good morning darlings. How was your night?" Gwenot smiled after giving both girls a long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Elphie didn't sleep and I had not so happy dreams. But Nusee made himself right at home." Glinda said as she poured Elphie then herself some coffee.

"I'm glad that you brought him. He kept me company last night and has provided us some distraction from all of this." Elphie said as she accepted a plate of fruit with a piece of toasted bread.

"He helped distracted us from this mess we are in and the mess we are in distracted Elphie from thinking about her test. Now I hope something can distract me this morning." Glinda said as she spread some jam on some bread.

"Actually darling, something might." Gwenot smiled.

"But first, we don't want you to think of this as a mess that you are in." Samion said.

"It is a problem that occurred because of an unique and complex situation. The problem is serious, but is going to be addressed by people who know the facts of all sides and who can help find a fair and reasonable solution."

"I like that assessment." Elphie said.

"I sounds like something Fruoa or Harluc would say, but ok. No mess." Glinda chuckled.

"Now about that distraction. When we got here, we saw Dani having coffee with someone. She stopped by to say hello and told us that she had a big manipulations project to do this morning. I suggested that you might like to assist her and she thought that was a wonderful idea, if you can focus properly." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh I know that project. They are redoing some of the activities in the games room. I'd love to help." Glinda said with some of her usual bubble and Elphie smiled.

"Now that some of your bubbles have found their way out. I don't feel so bad saying that I need to go." Elphie said and Glinda frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Samion, Gwenot, would you excuse us for a moment please?" Elphie asked as she rose and held her hand out to Glinda.

"Certainly darlings." Gwenot smiled.

"Lyndie, I'm glad that you have a distraction. But remember what happened the last time you tried a big manipulation when you weren't in the proper frame of mind. You destroyed a classroom." Elphie smiled as she led Glinda to a quiet corner of the café.

"With animated life sized chess pieces, I remember. But it's okay Elphie. I can monitor myself better now. And it will be fun." Glinda grinned.

"All right. I have a nice project awaiting me in the lab so please don't worry about me." Elphie said.

"I wasn't planning on it." Glinda chuckled and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, not worry much. I know that you will immerse yourself into beaker of something and be fine. Just remember that you promised lunch." She added with a twinkle in her eye.

"I promised that I would try very hard to get away to have lunch." Elphie responded with a chuckle.

"Darn that steel trap mind of yours." Glinda laughed.

"It has served us well on many occasions." Elphie said.

"I know, but you can't blame me for trying." Glinda smiled.

"I try not to. Now, I have to go. Escort me back to the table?" Elphie said and they locked eyes for just a beat.

Elphie hugged her future in-laws goodbye then gathered her things and hurried off. Glinda sat back down to finish her breakfast and talked with her parents about Nusee's antics until they had to go. They all walked over to the Sorcery building together and Glinda showed them the games room before they gave her a hug and kiss before turning her over to Dani.

"Just promise me you won't do anything if you are upset." Dani chuckled after her parents left.

X

"Good morning Paszor." Gwenot said as she and Samion walked into the little sitting area near the faculty offices.

"Good morning Gwenot, Samion." Mr. Kwenyo smiled as he rose to give Gwenot a friendly light hug.

"It is nice to see you again." Samion said as the men shook hands.

"For me as well. I just wish that it was under different circumstances." Mr. Kwenyo said as they sat down

"Us as well, but we are very grateful that you consented to attend this meeting. It means a great deal to both girls." Gwenot said.

"When Elphaba explained the situation to me, I thought it would be good that she had another supportive presence speak for her. But I admit, I know nothing of how parent-teacher conferences work. I came early hoping that I would run into you before it started." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"We came early to meet someone as well. Elphaba and Glinda's counselor is going to sit in on this as well. All four of us talked with her last night." Gwenot said then took a few minutes to explain Chaxi's background and how she came to be Elphaba's counselor. She was in the midst of this when Chaxi came into the sitting area.

"Good morning Chaxi. Thank you for meeting us early." Gwenot said as she rose to greet her friend.

"It is my pleasure I assure you." Chaxi smiled then greeted Samion.

"Chaxi Sumyet, may I present Paszor Kwenyo, Elphaba's oldest friend and advisor." Gwenot smiled.

"Mr. Kwenyo, it is a pleasure. I feel that I know you already." Chaxi smiled as she took the man's out stretched hand.

"Elphaba speaks of you with great affection."

"The pleasure is mine I assure you Mrs. Sumyet. Gwenot has been telling me about your association with her family and with Elphaba. I knew that she had someone helping her with the after effects of her…terrible ordeal. I thank you for that." Mr. Kwenyo said sincerely.

"Please, I am Chaxi and I am merely serving as a guide for Elphaba. She is a remarkably resilient girl." Chaxi smiled.

"Well my thanks remain. And please call me Paszor." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Chaxi, Paszor is unfamiliar with the process of parents talking with their children's academic advisors, especially about something of this magnitude. Samion and I had some concerns that we thought you could address as well." Gwenot said as she motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Of course, however I can help." Chaxi smiled as she sat down in a chair beside Mr. Kwenyo. For the next ten minutes or so, the four adults discussed the situation and by the time Dr. Bikloam arrived, they all had a good idea of what needed to be done.

X

The first thing that Dr. Bikloam did after introductions were made, coffee was served and everyone was settled was to give an overview of her talk with the girls, as well as to explain her concerns and reasons for handling this the way she was.

"And while there is clear precedent for dealing with courting couples living together on campus, there was very little for dealing with engaged couples. The one case report I read was about a couple in their early twenties, a semester away from graduation and the boy had lost his housing. That is not the situation here, but it does open the door for extenuating circumstances, which I believe come into play here." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Dr. Bikloam we appreciate the care with which you are handling this. And that you realize that it is a rather complex situation." Gwenot said.

"That became clear very early in my discussion with the girls. What concerned me most was Elphaba's emotional state. My first encounter with her was during the onset of Glinda's empath powers and I assumed the incredibly controlled nature of her emotions was due to that. But I came to the conclusion that is a normal state for her as is the rapid shifts and what I can only classify as compartmentalization." Dr. Bikloam said.

"We sometimes refer to that as her emotional on/off switch, if we are thinking of the same thing. All of those things are normal for her, but even with that she is in a far better place emotionally now than when I first met her." Chaxi said and Dr. Bikloam looked intrigued.

"Dr. Bikloam, Samion and I had many reasons for deciding to allow the girls to live together. If I may start I think we can provide you with a coherent scenario." Gwenot said.

"Please go ahead." Dr. Bikloam said.

"First off, if Galinda and Elphaba had simply met on campus and developed feelings for one another that turned into a romance, we never would have allowed them to share a room. Part of the reason that we allowed them to continue to do so was the fact that they started out not getting along."

"I do remember Glinda's early complaints about her roommate." Dr. Bikloam said.

"She complained to us as well but she was also very curious. I won't go so far to say that Galinda was sheltered, but she had very limited dealings with angry, unhappy, very reserved and sullen people like Elphaba was when they started school. They both had to work to form even a tentative, basic tolerance of one another. Their friendship grew very slowly from there. By the time we met Elphaba, when she came home for spring recess, they had accepted the fact that what they had been nurturing all along was more profound than just a typical friendship and they started to explore that. By the time they left, they had acknowledged in several ways to themselves and us, that they were in love as opposed to just loving one another." Gwenot explained.

"May I inquire as to why you chose not to separate them at that time?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"That is a fair question. That was a complicated decision that Samion and I discussed in depth. As you know, Galinda was slightly injured in that explosion that occurred on campus and Elphaba had a traumatizing event occur as well, a few weeks before that. Those things were very hard on both of them, together and individually, especially since I think that the true nature of their feelings surfaced as they helped one another cope. They learned a great deal about each other and themselves during that time and they were still trying to sort it all out. Given their individual natures, separating them seemed counter productive to that process. It seemed more prudent to show them that we trusted them and allow them some latitude to figure things out for themselves. And they have been." Gwenot said.

"May I interject something?" Chaxi said.

"Certainly Chaxi." Gwenot said and Dr. Bikloam nodded.

"Gwenot is here as a mother and speaking as a mother but is trying to trying to protect Elphaba's private information, as her Social Worker's training and the situation demands. I think that is a difficult place to explain from. Is that a fair assessment Gwen?" Chaxi said.

"It is and thank you. I didn't realize that is what I was doing until you said it." Gwenot smiled.

"Satioa, Gwenot served, in essence, as a counselor for Elphaba during that visit, to help her start to deal with her traumatic event. She learned a great deal of personal information about her before she really got to know her well. She didn't have the complete picture of what was going on as of that point, but her talent and training told her that Elphaba was not a typical eighteen year old, with typical desires, responses and needs. I was told about that timeframe and have talked to Gwenot about it. There was a great deal of very personal, very complex information that led to the initial decision to allow Galinda and Elphaba to stay in the same room together. I hope you will accept my professional assurances that it was not only a good one, to allow them to grow into their relationship in their own time and way, but in hindsight it has permitted them to grow as individuals and develop a sense of self in a way that living apart would not have. I know it seems counterintuitive, given what we generally believe about teenagers who are in a serious relationship, but I have experienced it with them, have seen the growth and self-awareness evolve. In spite of the difficulties it presents, this is a good and necessary arrangement." Chaxi explained.

"Thank you Chaxi." Gwenot said sincerely.

"This proved more difficult than I anticipated."

"It is a difficult situation." Chaxi replied with a warm smile for her friend.

"Thank you Chaxi, I appreciate those insights, it helps. It also helps me to know that they have a resource on campus to go to when those difficulties occur. Do they handle those difficulties well? I would imagine living together exacerbates even tiny tiffs." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Generally speaking they do handle little day to day irritants well. But I think that it is because of one particular fight they had not long after they returned to Shiz that first time. I believe that made them stronger." Gwenot said then paused to collect her thoughts.

"I know that about a year ago, after spring recess, Glinda was having some troubles in classes. Is that related?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"I assume so. Dr. Bikloam, I know that you said the fact that they are a same sex couple is irrelevant to you and your decision, and we appreciate that open mindedness. But being a same gender couple is part of who they are and why they have had to fight for their relationship beyond what a more typical couple might have to. That fight relates to this aspect of their relationship." Gwenot said.

Gwenot told Glinda's advisor an edited account of the time Elphie left Glinda for four days. She explained Elphie's reasoning for leaving and how she figured out what fueled it. She talked about the letter that Glinda had written to her and her response. She stressed that fact that Glinda had to choose to go look for Elphie, how Elphie had to choose to return to her and how they had to decide what they learned meant to them as a couple.

"Is it permissible for me to add something?" Mr. Kwenyo asked.

"Certainly Paszor." Gwenot smiled.

"Please do Mr. Kwenyo." Dr. Bikloam said.

"I was the one who provided Elphaba with the book of her father's writings. It was when Glinda came into my shop looking for her during that quarrel that I figured out their relationship. I told her that I didn't understand it, but I was happy that she was happy. Dr. Bikloam, the concept of a same gender relationship still perplexes me. But I know what I see and I see Elphaba blossoming. I suppose that you needed to have known her before, but she is not the same girl who started school. Elphaba fought herself, her family and her upbringing to be with Glinda. And it was what she gained from being with Glinda and her family that allowed her to do that. When Elphaba told me of this problem, one of my first reactions was the realization that they are an unmarried couple that lives together. I was surprised that did not bother me. But it occurred to me that I never gave the fact that they lived together a second thought. Elphaba is thriving, emotionally and academically. For the first time in her life, a life that had been characterized by deprivation and abuse, she has a real home, love, acceptance, friends, security and trust. She has good life and I am convinced that it is because living with Glinda gives her stability. And for someone who grew up like she did, the affect of a stable home life cannot be taken lightly. These are two very special young ladies and I would hate to see their situation have to change. I believe in my heart it would be devastating to both of them. I am very grateful that Gwenot and Samion made the decision that they did and that they keep tabs on things." Mr. Kwenyo said eloquently and with great conviction.

"That was very well stated Paszor." Samion said.

"Thank you Mr. Kwenyo. Those were some very helpful insights."

The conversation continued for quite a while using the things that Mr. Kwenyo said as a drop off point. Gwenot explained how she and Samion kept tabs on things through long talks with both girls, periodic visits and expectations. Chaxi talked about the stability factor and they all commented on how the girls resolved tiffs. Gwenot and Chaxi both provided an example of the respect they show one another, even when they fight.

"I'd like to add a last comment." Samion said as the discussion wound down.

"Of course." Dr. Bikloam said.

"As Galinda's father I need to say on the record that I if my daughter were in a more conventional type relationship, and this occurred, I would be the first to toss the young man out on his ear and pull my little girl out of school. Father's are like that. But that is not the case. I approve of this arrangement and will take whatever steps I need to so that it can continue." Samion said with a little smile and Gwenot looked at him in amusement.

"Thank you Mr. Upland. Opinions of overprotective fathers are not often that reasonable and coherent." Dr. Bikloam smiled.

"Would anyone else like to make another comment, beyond the fact that you all, for your own reasons, think that Glinda and Elphaba living together is beneficial for them both."

"I hope that for their sakes this matter can be resolved quickly." Gwenot said.

"I can do that. I suggest that we reconvene with them here, in two hours. That will give me time to process the information and to write up my findings. Is that acceptable?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"Very. And thank you Dr. Bikloam." Gwenot smiled.

Dr. Bikloam wrote out excuse from class notes for Glinda and Elphie as they made parting small talk. After they left, Dr. Bikloam settled down to review her notes. She knew what she was going to do; she just needed to prepare it the appropriate way.

X

Lunchtime had passed already and Glinda was in class so Gwenot, Samion and Paszor decided to go to the café to discuss what had happened. Gwenot left a note for Glinda's teacher asking her to send Glinda to the café when class was over. Chaxi said that she would return in two hours. Samion and Paszor went to order lunch while Gwenot went up to Glinda and Elphie's room to freshen up. When she returned they ate and talked first about the meeting then about Elphie's studies and the Grazner test the next day.

"Hi!" Glinda bubbled as she sat down at the table about an hour and fifteen minutes later.

"So what happened? Is it good news? Where's Elphie? Where's Chaxi? Did Chaxi come?" She said rapid fire and Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"Galinda, please." Gwenot smiled as she handed her daughter a glass of iced tea.

"Sorry Mama and thank you." Glinda said sheepishly then took a long drink.

"The meeting went fine, Chaxi was there and she will be meeting us back there in approximately forty-five minutes."

"That's all? This will be over in only forty-five minutes?" Glinda said excitedly.

"I believe so, yes." Gwenot smiled but declined to tell Glinda what had transpired, even though Glinda very much wanted to know.

Instead, she talked about going shopping the next morning while Elphie was in her test and having dinner at Vesyut's. Mr. Kwenyo helped by telling her of his recent conversation with the owners of the meadow where they liked to picnic and all the new things that were there now. Before Glinda knew it, half an hour had passed. Glinda wanted to have a moment with her mother so Gwenot suggested they go upstairs. Samion and Mr. Kwenyo said that they would go get Elphie and meet them back at Dr. Bikloam's office.

"Momsie, I understand why you don't want to tell me what happened at the meeting, but please tell me something other than it went fine." Glinda pleaded when they were in her room and she was cuddling Nusee.

"Galinda my darling, if I thought that things were not going to turn out well, I would have pulled you and Elphaba out of classes right after we finished so that we could prepare you." Gwenot smiled then gathered Glinda into her arms, causing Nusee to jump down.

"My little girl. I hate that you are having to go through this, but I honestly think that it will be okay."

"So we don't have to separate?" Glinda asked with a sniffle after crying softly for a minute in her mother's arms.

"I do not believe so, but that is just my educated guess. Galinda I know that whatever Dr. Bikloam says you will accept it with grace." Gwenot said.

"Yes Momsie." Glinda nodded.

"Good, now go wash your face so we can go."

"I love you mama." Glinda said then kissed Gwenot's cheek before going into the bathroom.

"I love you too Galinda." Gwenot smiled.

"You too little Nusee." She added with a chuckled as the cat rubbed against her leg.

X

"I am sorry we are late." Samion said as he, Mr. Kwenyo and Elphie arrived fifteen minutes late.

"Elphaba had to stabilize an experiment before she could leave." Mr. Kwenyo supplied.

"That's quite all right. Please sit down." Dr. Bikloam said.

"All right for her. I've been a fidgety wreck." Glinda muttered to her mother and received a pat on her arm in response.

"I offer my apologies as well." Elphie said then smiled as Gwenot moved to another chair so that Elphie could sit by Glinda.

"All right, I will get right to this. Your parents, surrogate parent and counselor provided me with some very good information that allowed me to view this situation in an entirely new light. I wrote up a report detailing my decision and why I arrived at it. I know this has seemed overly formal, but it was necessary. Should this matter come again, or if another faculty member discovers the fact that you two are a couple that lives together, this will be the only thing that will keep you from being expelled." Dr. Bikloam said as she handed Samion the report.

"Miss Upland, Miss Thropp, my decision is that there are very valid reasons for you two to be living together even though you are unmarried. Officially, I have declared the infraction of an unmarried couple sharing a room to be a parental matter, involving extenuating circumstances, that does not require administrative involvement."

Elphie and Glinda looked at one another for a beat as they digested the words and their meaning.

"So we can stay together in room 22?" Glinda asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes Miss Upland, you and your fiancée may stay in your current dorm room." Dr. Bikloam smiled.

"But I have to warn you…" She started but before she could finish, Glinda launched herself out of her chair and gave her advisor a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you Dr. B." Glinda said with gusto.

"Well it might not be graceful, but it is certainly sincere." Gwenot chuckled.

A/N: Over the next two weeks other people's real life will be invading mine. I'm not sure if I will be able to update next weekend, but I am going to try.


	83. Chapter 83

"I'm sorry that I cannot stay and join you for dessert. But unfortunately, duty calls." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"I'm just glad that you could join us at all. It was a nice treat." Glinda grinned.

"Yes, it was." Elphie agreed.

"It was for me as well. I enjoyed dinner with my future in-laws." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled. Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba my child, will you walk me out please?"

"Of course Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said as she rose from her chair.

Elphie watched as her mentor chatted with and said goodbye to Samion and Gwenot. It was a warm and friendly interaction that seemed very normal. She looked at Glinda who was grinning from ear to ear and wiggling happily in her chair and smiled. She realized that while it might not be in the usual way, but Glinda was getting a warm, loving in-law experience just like she had.

"I am sorry that we cannot have our usual weekend visit this week, Glinda." Mr. Kwenyo said as he accepted a wiggly hug from Glinda.

"Oh, it's okay Mr. K. You were here for us today and that meant everything to us." Glinda sniffled happily.

"It meant a great deal to me that I could. Perhaps though, we can have dinner together next weekend." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"Oh boy! We'd love that." Glinda said excitedly then kissed the old man's cheek.

"It's a date then." The apothecary smiled as he offered Elphie his arm.

"Good night all and safe journey home Gwenot and Samion."

"Thank you Paszor. Until we meet again." Gwenot smiled.

"I'll be right back." Elphie smiled.

"I love my family." Glinda sighed happily as she watched them leave the little room.

X

"A slice of Uliko's munchkinberry pie for a late night snack. Now that's a treat." Mr. Kwenyo smiled as he followed Elphie out of the café, a container of pie in hand.

"Glinda always enjoys it when he gives us treats to take with us. And I'm sure that he will tonight. He always seems to know when she needs a little culinary TLC." Elphie chuckled.

"Speaking of TLC, I'm sure that your doting fiancée will want to give you some tonight. I'm not going to tell you that you should put what happened with Dr. Bikloam behind you. I am confident that you and Glinda will be able to do that together. But I am telling you to not fret about the Grazner examination tomorrow. Do not try to review or do practice formulas. Use your time more wisely and relax with your fiancé." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"No reviewing, I promise." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphaba, you are crying. What is the matter?" Mr. Kwenyo said as he saw tears forming in Elphie's eyes.

"I just…" Elphie stammered as she took the handkerchief that her mentor offered her.

"Shall I return you to Glinda?" Mr. Kwenyo asked sincerely.

"No. I'm all right." Elphie said.

"Besides she will more than likely feel her way here on her own." She added with a little smile.

"Tell me what is troubling you then." Mr. Kwenyo said kindly as he led Elphie to one of the chairs on the still unused patio.

"I'm not troubled. I am grateful. From the first time I showed up in your store right after I got here, you welcomed me in. Into your store and your life. You let me sit in your back room and study. You spoke to me with kindness and patience even when I was sullen and barely responsive. You offered me your assistance and friendship even when I kept declining them. From the very beginning, you seemed to know that I had something within me that would allow me to eventually be able to fit in somewhere and have some sort of life. What you did for me…for Glinda and me, today sort of made me see all that in a different light."

"My dear, dear child, I've always known that you would as you say, fit in somewhere and have some sort of life, and that you have all manner of special and unique things within you. The important thing here is that you are discovering all you have inside and have been utilizing to your own benefit. Even when it has been difficult." Mr. Kwenyo said as Elphie tried to dab at the stray tear that rolled down her cheek. He reached out to hug Elphie and smiled inwardly when he saw Glinda peeking out the door of the café.

X

"Thanks for taking a walk with us." Glinda said as she, Elphie and her parents walked across the patio towards the dorms.

"It is a lovely evening for a walk tonight. Apparently, some of your friends think so too. It was nice to see Beliea, Gotero, Loma and Hyrut again." Gwenot smiled.

"It is a shame they were finishing up their croquette game. It would have been fun to join them." Glinda said.

"It would have. But better that you two spend a little time relaxing together and putting the events of the past few days to rest." Gwenot said.

"And Elphaba, remember what Paszor told you; no fretting over your examination tomorrow." Samion smiled.

"Whatever the outcome we very, very proud of you. And he will be too."

"I know. No preparation other than a good night's sleep." Elphie said with a soft chuckle.

"And some TLC, don't forget the TLC." Glinda said with a grin and a stern finger waggle.

"I haven't forgotten. I'm looking forward to being on both ends of that." Elphie said somewhat shyly. She had been contemplative and less talkative than usual since her talk with Mr. Kwenyo, but not withdrawn.

"Good. Now let's review tomorrow's plan. Elphaba you are going to come to the Inn when your exam is over around one tomorrow and we will all have a late lunch together."

"I am." Elphie replied.

"And Galinda you come over when you are ready and we will go shopping." Gwenot continued.

"I'm going to get up and have breakfast with Elphie. Then I'll change and come to the Inn." Glinda said happily.

"Lyndie, you don't have to do that. You should sleep as late as you want to." Elphie said.

"I'm planning on it. I want to sleep until you wake me up for breakfast." Glinda grinned.

"Hard to argue with that logic." Samion chuckled.

"Not that she isn't going to try." Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled slightly.

"Perhaps we can have that game of croquette after lunch. There should be plenty of time before our train." Samion said.

"And maybe Nusee can come too. He likes to play Lyndieball." Glinda bubbled.

"We will be playing croquette darling." Gwenot said with a smile and a tone that brooked no argument.

"Well he likes that too." Glinda responded with the same enthusiasm.

"I don't know about that Lyndie. He is small and quite curious." Elphie said then saw the look on Glinda's face.

"But we can talk about it." She continued quickly and Glinda responded with a little bounce and wiggle.

Glinda chattered about how much fun the next day was going to be until Gwenot suggested that it might be time to part ways for the evening. After some extra long hugs and some private words, Glinda and Elphie said goodnight to Samion and Gwenot and headed upstairs. After they were safely inside the dorm Samion offered Gwenot his arm and chuckled.

"What is so amusing my treasure?" Gwenot smiled as they started to walk back to the Inn.

"Oh I just never imagined I'd be using the phrases my daughter and her fiancée, contingency plan and housing arrangements in the same thought." Samion laughed.

"But it might be worth considering, just in case something else happens. We have already generally discussed what to do when Galinda graduates."

"This is true. Perhaps we can discuss it with them when they are home over intersession. Unless you think there is a need to figure out something right away." Gwenot said.

"No. Dr. Bikloam and Chaxi were reasonably confident that as long as they continued to be discreet in public here, there should not be another problem. And I'm sure after this their friends will be even more alert to discretion slips. I just find it a little upsetting that they have to hide who they are." Samion said.

"I do as well, but they do seem to be handling it. I am glad that we can give them a proper engagement party though. They really do deserve that kind of celebration." Gwenot smiled.

"I couldn't agree more. I mean all courtships and engagements have their ups and downs, but those girls have had more than their share. Whatever my little girl wants to plan her engagement party is fine by me. Even if it involves stroke inducing dresses and fire brigades for the tangos." Samion laughed merrily.

"Spoken like a true doting father." Gwenot laughed lightly.

"While we are on the subject of fire brigade summoning tangos, I requested a victrola and it should be waiting for us." She added with a tone in her voice that made Samion smile slyly.

"To quote our darling daughter, 'oh boy!'" Samion said with a twinkle in his eye and they both laughed as they switched from walking arm in arm to walking hand in hand.

X

"I'm so glad that you got to spend a little quiet time with Mr. K. Elphie." Glinda said as she stepped out of the tub and into the big soft towel that Elphie had waiting to wrap around her. Nusee sniffed at the bubbles on her leg and sneezed, making them both laugh softly.

"Even if it did make you cry." She added as she touched where the faint tear marks on Elphie's face had been.

"I think that was an amalgamation of things that just snuck up on me. I'm not even sure that I can identify what they were." Elphie said as she rubbed Glinda gently with the towel.

"It's been a stressful few days, which is why we are under orders to relax with lots of TLC. I've had mine and now it's your turn…which considering what I have in mind is actually just adding you to my turn." Glinda giggled.

"I found our dancing with benefits to be very relaxing." Elphie smiled.

"Yes, but the benefits part was my TLC, You relaxed, and I got TLC. Now I'm going to relax while giving you a nice soothing massage." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a soft kiss. Except for one long, involved and reassuring kiss when they first entered their room, all of their kisses had been soft and gentle, mainly because Nusee interrupted the long reassuring one.

"I appreciate the thought my precious, but if you become anymore relaxed I fear that you will also become comatose." Elphie chuckled softly.

"Oh hush." Glinda giggled as she expertly spun out of the towel then gave Elphie a broad grin, a merry giggle and the barest hint of a wiggle before skipping out of the bathroom to put on her nightdress.

"Besides we will already be in bed, so we can both just relax into unconsciousness, happily in each others arms."

"That does make a certain amount of sense. Or I'm just too tired to comprehend properly." Elphie smiled.

"The former. Now go get comfy in your bed while I go warm up some of that special relaxing massage oil that Mr. K. made us." Glinda chuckled as she breezed by Elphie, pausing to give her a quick kiss.

Elphie smiled and walked over to her bed, which was already turned down and waiting for them. Glinda's pillow was beside hers and they were both sort of smashed together in the small space of the single bed, just like she and Glinda usually were. In the context of the things she had been thinking about most of the day, she found it extremely amusing and chuckled as she lowered the top part of her nightdress and settled on her stomach. She heard the sound of water running in their metal basin and the little clatter sounds as got things ready. Common sounds of normalcy and for some reason it just added to her general amusement.

"Comfy sweetheart?" Glinda bubbled softly as she put a few hand towels on the nightstand then covered Elphie's legs and bottom with a blanket.

"I am." Elphie smiled as she lifted her head to accept a kiss.

"And it looks like Nuisance is getting that way as well too." She added indicating the cat kneading the cushion of the pink chair.

"Good, for both of you. Would you like some music on?" Glinda asked as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"That would be nice." Elphie said

"I think so too." Glinda said then breezed her fingers slowly down Elphie's back before going to put on the music.

At the feel of Glinda's fingers on her back Elphie felt herself sigh quietly. She knew what was coming and just the thought of Glinda's soft hands gliding up and down her back made her muscles start to relax. It also brought more tears of appreciation to her eyes. She was able to blink them back before they spilled over, but turned her head away as Glinda sat down on the bed beside her, just in case.

"Ready my love?" Glinda asked then moved Elphie's ponytail and kissed her neck.

"Very. I've been anticipating." Elphie said as she turned her head back towards Glinda.

"Me too." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's lips before coating her hands in warm fragrant oil.

The soft tones of the music, the scent of the oil and of Glinda threatened to overwhelm Elphie's senses as soon as she felt her love's warm gentle hands on her back. She inhaled deeply as Glinda's hands worked their way from her lower back to her neck and exhaled slowly as they made their way back down. She inhaled and exhaled again as Glinda made another pass and by the time she started another, the various stimuli had sorted themselves out in her head and she was able to appreciate each sensation.

Elphie had learned over time that she could trust this, that there would be no surprises. Just as with their lovemaking, they had developed little tactile signals, so Elphie knew what was happening. She knew when gliding hands would apply more pressure, when fingers would work on a particular area or trace her spine. She knew when her neck, arms or sides would be included and when dainty hands would venture underneath the fabric of her nightdress.

As Elphie absorbed and relished her love's touch, she could feel her body relax. Usually her mind eventually followed suit and just gave itself over to the experience, but that wasn't happening this time. Her thoughts were relaxed and calm but they were still there, analyzing, processing and working things through. She didn't try to fight it because she knew it would defeat the purpose of a relaxing massage. So she just let her mind wander through what had been there all day, guided by the feel of Glinda's soft hands and the slow rhythm of the music until Glinda's hands left her body to recoat themselves with oil.

"That was wonderful." Elphie smiled as she shifted and reached for one of the towels to give Glinda.

"I'm not done yet my love." Glinda grinned.

"I know and I could easily fall asleep like this, but I'd rather talk a little." Elphie smiled and Glinda looked at her intently as she helped get her nightdress back in place.

"All right my love." Glinda smiled as she buttoned up the garment. After a series of gentle kisses, they lay down together. After several more, slightly more robust kisses, they settled into each other's arms.

"I loved that massage my precious girl. It felt so nice, so comforting and relaxing." Elphie said then kissed one of Glinda's hands.

"It relaxed my mind as well, but in a different way than usual. Things I've been thinking about most of the day just seemed to gel and make sense."

"Is this about your talk with Mr. K. Elphie?" Glinda asked as she traced around Elphie's palm with one of her fingers.

"Yes, in a way. Mostly it's about me realizing, really realizing that I don't want to miss out on any of this; good bad and in between." Elphie replied and smiled at the look on Glinda's face.

"I don't think I understand." Glinda said.

"Let me backtrack a bit." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"A little Elphie story?" Glinda asked with a grin.

"I guess it is. As you know, I was ignored a great deal when I was younger. And when I wasn't being ignored, I was trying to not be noticed. There were many times I just wanted to disappear, to not just fade into the background, but to just fade away entirely. Sometimes, when I couldn't sleep, I'd think about what it would take to just not be there anymore. I wondered if I was ignored for long enough, would I just cease to be or just become literally invisible. I tried to figure if there was a difference between the two and which might be better. Depending on what was going on around me, they both had good points. And there were a few times that I actually thought I might have succeeded in becoming invisible. I always thought that if I ceased to be, I wouldn't be aware of it but I would if I was invisible. But something always happened that reminded me that I could be seen and even though I wasn't heard, I was expected to listen. I gave up wondering about ceasing to be when I got to Shiz, although I did still think about the finer points of invisibility for a time." Elphie said then batted playfully at Glinda's nose with her finger, like Nusee did and chuckled softly. Glinda was sniffling a little as she tended to do during an Elphie story and Elphie was trying to lighten things up just a bit.

"For how long?" Glinda said with a little smile.

"At least once a day until about a couple of weeks before our fresher year Winter break." Elphie chuckled.

"That was when I was practicing casting for finals." Glinda said with a perplexed look.

"I know and as annoying as that was, it amused me for some reason, especially the look on your face when you saw the amused look on my face when you miscast." Elphie chuckled.

"Even though we were kind of, sort of getting along by then, you were being mean." Glinda said with slight smile as she remembered that timeframe.

"We were and I was. But it led me to a realization while you were at home." Elphie said.

"That you needed to be nicer to me because you missed me?" Glinda grinned.

"No actually." Elphie laughed and Glinda pouted.

"That came later. I realized that I was glad that I didn't have to miss out on that magical disaster. And it wouldn't have been as amusing if you couldn't see me and respond to my reactions. After that, I only wished to be invisible periodically. Like when you would come in the door chattering about something inane on your way to the bathroom. Since you never greeted me, I figured that you just I assumed I was there and interested. I wanted to be invisible so you would eventually figure out I wasn't and stop talking." Elphie smiled.

"I knew you were there. And that is just…hey! A few times, I came out of the bathroom and you weren't there any more. I thought that was just rude, but you were aiming to make me crazy weren't you." Glinda said with a pouty grin

"I was. I went to the parlor or the café. " Elphie chuckled.

"I had almost forgotten the true depth of your meanness…and my brattiness. I'm glad that we got beyond that."

"Me too. And that helps steer this rather convoluted tale back around to it's convoluted point." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"There are a few things in my past that I am glad that I did not miss out on, mostly involving Shell and some very good books. And our mean, bratty beginnings are a part of us and I'm glad I didn't have to miss out on that. I don't want to miss out on anything at all and I think it gelled for me today that there are things that I am doing or will do that others don't want to miss out on. I know the whole fading away, invisibility thing might not seem to fit into this, but that is what has been filtering in and out of my thoughts for the past few days and you know how things get up there when I start to think." Elphie chuckled.

"Convoluted." Glinda giggled.

"If I had actually just ceased to be or faded away when I was young I would have missed out on that precious giggle, and all those other wonderful iggles. I wouldn't have seen the look on Mr. Kwenyo's face today when he handed me his handkerchief or plucked Nuisance from my skirt hem. I would never have felt your touch. On Move in Day, I wished so hard to just be invisible. But if I had been, you wouldn't have seen me and I wouldn't have any of this." Elphie said and kissed Glinda firmly.

"I think…no, I know that somehow, some way, I would have seen you anyway. We are beshert and invisibility is irrelevant. As is meanness and nitpickiness." Glinda grinned.

"Good thing. For some, that would be what Manif refers to as a deal breaker." Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed out loud.

After a few kisses and cuddles, that included Nusee, who had bounded over from the other bed to get his share, they continued to talk. Mostly it was lighthearted and teasing about things that they could probably have missed out on with no problem and things that they absolutely don't want to miss. They talked about how they both tried to express things at times that seemed convoluted or didn't seem to make much sense. When Elphie mentioned that at least hers were delivered at a normal speaking speed instead of rapid fire, Glinda stuck out her tongue, made an unladylike noise.

"And that's another thing that I never want to miss out on." Elphie chuckled.

"Which?" Glinda grinned.

"Either." Elphie replied with a smile.

"You know I understand you better when you are being convoluted." Glinda giggled.

"I'll remember that." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie, thank you for telling me that Elphie story. I don't like hearing them, but I like hearing them." Glinda said as she snuggled close.

"I know. I'm just glad you know that I know that it is not my life anymore." Elphie smiled.

"I know that you know, and you know that I know that too." Glinda replied with a little giggle that turned into a yawn.

"We are no longer capable of expressing coherent thoughts." Elphie chuckled.

"That seemed pretty coherent." Glinda said.

"You know what I mean." Elphie replied as she tickled Glinda's side.

"And you know that I know what you mean." Glinda laughed.

"Yes, I always seem to, even against all odds." Elphie laughed.

"Right back at ya." Glinda said and then succumbed to a giggle fit. Elphie chuckled along and rubbed her back until she had her giggles under control. Nusee thought a game was in progress and tried to join in by attacking Elphie's hand as it moved.

"Better?" Elphie asked as Glinda wiggled her fingers for the cat.

"Yeah. We are okay aren't we Elphie? With all that happened with Dr. Bikloam I mean." Glinda asked as she played with the cat.

"I think we are. I doubt I would have been able to express what I did if I wasn't." Elphie said.

"Good, because I think we are too. But we have that extra session with Chaxi if we need it. And we both have fun things to do tomorrow. Apart and together." Glinda grinned.

"About your fun thing. I have a large enough spring wardrobe." Elphie said.

"Nonsense, there is no such thing. But I will show restraint…with your wardrobe." Glinda hedged.

"Ah clothes are not the goal for tomorrow." Elphie smiled.

"Not the only one no, but I'll be good. Intersession is right around the corner, as is a trip to the EC. There is lots of shopping to be done. I'm pacing myself." Glinda giggled.

"I see." Elphie smiled.

"Just go easy on the clothes please."

"For now. But at intersession, with an engagement party to contend with, I make no promises." Glinda chuckled.

"Fair enough." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's forehead and hugged her close.

"You know Elphie." Glinda said as she snuggled close.

"I never get tired of talking to you. We always have interesting conversations. We can talk about anything. Not everyone is that lucky. And we needed this one."

"We did and interesting is one word to describe them. I never tire of talking to you either, even the times we aren't really talking about anything. Except when I'm trying to figure out a complex formula." Elphie said.

"Once, that happened once." Glinda giggled.

"So noted. We can talk more tomorrow my sweet. I'm actually sleepy." Elphie said.

"Yeah sleepy. I love you Elphie." Glinda said.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said, and since Nusee was now sleeping on top of the victrola, they shared a nice good night kiss and Elphie sang their engagement song.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked a few minutes after they settled into their favorite sleeping snuggle position.

"Still not tired of talking to me." Elphie chuckled.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you ever want to try out being invisible for real, I know two excellent Potions Masters and one really good spell. In fact…." Glinda said and bubbles started to poke through the sleepiness.

"Don't even think about it Lyndie. We are not going to become invisible together." Elphie chuckled.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Glinda said as she turned to face Elphie.

"I recognized the mischievous bubbles. Now put them away." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda with vigor.

"Fine." Glinda grinned and returned to her snuggle and started to giggle.

"You're not putting it away are you?" Elphie asked with a chuckled.

"I am so. You just didn't tell me where to put it." Glinda giggled.

"Now hush up and stop talking to me. I'm trying to sleep."

"_And if anything becomes of this. I don't want to miss it for anything."_ Elphie said to herself as she lightly caressed Glinda's stomach.

X

A/N: I know, it's short. But my life should be getting back to abnormal now. mecelphie


	84. Chapter 84

Glinda sat in the empath room doodling in her visual journal while she waited for Loma and Dani to get out of class. Since she had some time to kill, she looked back over the entries of last few days. She knew that Elphie rarely, if ever reread her entries, but she often did. She found that it helped put both the bad and good things into perspective.

She flipped the pages back to Saturday and looked at her doodles and the words or phrases scribbled around them. There was a drawing of the Plaza during the day and one at night, a croquette wicket with a nice drawing of Nusee hanging from it, a train, and lots of Xs and Os all over the page, some with little stars around them. It had been a nice day, even if she did have to say goodbye to her parents. Breakfast with Elphie and shopping with her mother had been fun, but playing croquette had been even better. Dani and Manif had joined them, and Nusee's antics had entertained them all. To help ease the little sadness she had of seeing her parents off, Elphie suggested that they get dressed up and go out on a date. They had a long leisurely dinner at Vesyut's then wonderful hours of dancing and hanky panky back in their room.

The next day and the days that followed had doodles that were more usual because things in her life had more or less returned to normal. There were doodles of her and Elphie taking walks, Elphie studying and playing her flute, them talking to Chaxi, and the things that she had done with their friends. There were also Xs and Os on each page. Some pages had more than others but none had any little stars around them.

She had made lots angry or frustrated doodles too, on the days Elphie had to be away until late, couldn't have a meal or take a walk with her because she was preparing for the Grazner. But there were always little hearts and other symbols of her support on the same page. Elphie would find out early next week if she could compete in the individual portion and that she would leave the week after that for the EC, so she knew that there would be many more such entries to come.

Glinda giggled softly when she got to today's page; Friday and the date written in colorful script at the top. On it were some of the angry little doodles because Elphie couldn't have breakfast or lunch with her. But there was also a smiling, winking face because she got to surprise Elphie with something. Today was the day that Elphie was working with Hyrut's pre med class on a project and she was able to help out.

Elphie had told her about it the previous night as they were getting ready for bed and she had made a little note of it, in her visual journal, with a doodles of the things she thought Elphie had told her surrounding her first attempt at sketching Hyrut. She smiled happily as she looked at that entry because it reminded her of how excited Elphie had been when she talked about her part in the project. She had listened intently as Elphie had explained and showed her pictures in her books. As was par for the course, Glinda hadn't understood the majority of what Elphie had said, but she got the gist. Her love was going to prepare what she called blood smears, which were slides with blood drops on them. Some were just going to be very basic, so the pre med students could classify them in some fashion, which was part of their project. But Elphie and her classmates also were going to experiment with more complicated ways of preparing those slides. What intrigued Glinda so much was that Elphie talked about dyes, stains of azure, blue, violet and other colors that her samples could turn depending on a lot of things she didn't understand. It had taken up almost all of their very limited time together, but it had been worth it because she was able to see the excited twinkle in Elphie's eyes as well as her amused eyebrow arch and hear her delighted chuckle when she had told her that it all sounded very colorful and artistic, like a scientific paint palette.

Over breakfast with Loma, Glinda had discovered that Hyrut and the other future doctors were going to be collecting the blood samples from volunteers. They had turned it into a challenge to see which one of them could collect the most samples. Loma told her that she, Beliea and Gotero were going to go over and let Hyrut prick their fingers to get blood samples. Caspon, Juiva, Dani and Manif thought that it sounded intriguing and volunteered too. She did as well.

Now Glinda was sitting there, reading over old entries and doodling on today's page, because she was a little scared. But she was more excited about being part of a project that her Elphie was working on, especially since it would be a surprise. The thought of Elphie making a blood smear with a drop of her blood and looking at it under a microscope delighted her for some reason. She was also anxious to see if they would have the same classification of blood. She thought that would it be wonderful and rather romantic to have the same blood running through their venis amoris. She sighed contentedly as she caressed her left hand ring finger and became lost in a wonderful daydream.

"Ready Glinda?" Dani said, chuckling at the goofy smile on her friends face.

"I think so." Glinda grinned as she started to gather her things.

"You don't have to do this you know. I'm sure Elphaba would understand." Dani said.

"And she also might rip us all new ones because we didn't stop you from doing something that will probably hurt you." Loma laughed.

"No she won't. Well, she might Manif. But I'm fairly sure you all are safe. Besides, I'm more intrigued than scared and she knows better than anyone that once my mind is set on something, I am very hard to dissuade. And you all will be with me." Glinda chuckled.

"We know that too. Well we tried, okay then let's go. The guys, Beliea and Juiva are meeting us over there." Dani said with a smile.

"And I get to surprise Elphie." Glinda bubbled.

X

Elphie walked down the long hallway that connected the Science Building to the Medical School carrying a box of supplies. She and her classmates had been busier than anticipated because the pre med students had started some sort of contest to see who could collect and classify the most blood samples. Her classmates thought this was a fun way to proceed with the project and joined one of the pre med teams. At first she had not understood the rationale behind having a contest to take blood samples, but one of her classmates had explained that the more samples that were collected, the more samples they would have to experiment with. She aligned herself with Hyrut's team and worked as quickly and carefully as possible, enjoying the challenge.

There were quite a few people outside the door to the lab that was being used for the project, but that didn't surprise her. Since word got out of the challenge, lots of volunteers had been coming and going all day. It was hectic, but organized.

"Do you need some help with that box Miss?" A man asked politely as he opened the lab door for her.

"No, I can manage, but thank you." Elphie smiled as she walked into the lab. The man nodded in response and it was just the transition she needed to go from the quiet walk to the bustling lab.

Each team had set up their own area, using tables, chairs and partitions and had tried to make them as inviting as possible. Hyrut had insisted that his team set up in a comparatively out of the way corner so they would have more room for their volunteers and to work. He told her after the fact that it was to give her a little breathing room. As the morning wore on, she was grateful that she wasn't really in the midst of things, but had to put the gesture away to process at another time.

As she neared their area, she saw some of her friends and smiled. Because of Loma, people from the sorcery department had been coming and going all day. But her group of friends was going to come all at once. Elphie saw Manif waving and walking towards her and smiled.

"Hi green girl." Manif grinned as he took the box out of her hands.

"I want you to know for the record that I had nothing to do with this and even tried to dissuade it." He laughed.

"Manif what are you talking ab…" Elphie started.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled, bouncing on her heels with her hands behind her back.

"Lyndie, what are you doing here?" Elphie asked truly shocked to see her love. She figured that Glinda would know about all of this, but given what was going on, she just assumed that her sensitive fiancée would not come.

"I came to help out and to surprise you. Surprise!" Glinda giggled as she held up her finger, proudly displaying her little bandage.

"Lyndie, you had your blood taken?" Elphie asked quietly as she took Glinda's hand in hers.

"I did." Glinda said with a broad grin.

"And she was very brave." Beliea said.

"She was. She got through it with only one whimper, two little yelps and a few sniffles." Dani smiled.

"Although she did call Hyrut a big mean bloodsucking meanie." Juiva chuckled.

"I apologized. And that wasn't nearly as bad as what Loma called him. It was unrepeatable." Glinda giggled.

"And possibly illegal." Dani added with a chuckle.

"She's apologizing right now." Beliea smiled, pointing to Loma and Hyrut over near a secluded storage area.

"Lyndie, I am very proud of you, but you did not have to put yourself through that just to surprise me." Elphie said with affection and concern.

"I know, but it was worth it to see if we have the same blood." Glinda grinned.

"She told us all about it and I tell you, that is true romantic dedication." Manif chuckled.

"And now the rest of us want to find out the same thing." Juiva said.

"You consented to have your finger poked so that you could find out if we have the same blood type?" Elphie asked with an amused look. It was apparent that Glinda was just fine, so she tried to settle down a little.

"And to help Hyrut win, which we think he is by the way. Besides, I like being a part of your project. It's not often I can be involved in something scientific." Glinda said earnestly and Elphie fell in love with her all over again.

"I see. I have a few minutes before I can work with those samples, so why don't you tell me about what went on here." Elphie smiled as she walked towards the chairs with Glinda bouncing beside her.

"Whew! We dodged that bullet." Manif said in a melodramatic stage whisper and everyone, including Elphie chuckled.

Glinda happily told Elphie all about finding out what was going on, wanting to participate, Dani and Loma trying to talk her out of it and how she had doodled in and read back over her visual journal to not be scared.

"And it wasn't all that horrible. Dani put her hand over my eyes and held me around the waist. Loma held my free hand and told me jokes. And Hyrut apologized the entire time, even after I called him a meanie." Glinda chuckled.

"You never cease to amaze me Lyndie."

"I sort of amazed myself too. It only hurt for a little bit. And I plan on using it shamelessly tonight to get a little extra." Glinda giggled.

"A little extra what?" Elphie asked with a smile.

"I haven't decided yet." Glinda said with a sly grin and an eyebrow waggle.

"Ah, so being a part of scientific pursuit was just a cover." Elphie grinned.

"It most certainly was not. I can't wait to hear the results. I'm just…" Glinda started.

"Going to milk it for all it's worth." Elphie laughed.

"Oh I don't have to milk it. All of the extra anything I need, will be given to me. It always is." Glinda smiled.

"I can't argue with that. I also can't talk anymore. I'm being summoned." Elphie smiled pointing to Hyrut who was waving at her.

As Elphie and Glinda walked over to him, Hyrut teased Elphie by hiding behind Manif. They didn't get much of a chance to play that out before Hyrut's teammates interrupted them, wanting to get back to work. Elphie promised Glinda that she would meet her for a late dinner then sent her off with their friends with only a smile.

X

"You're late." Glinda pouted as Elphie sat down across from Glinda.

"You started without me." Elphie said trying to pout as well. She failed, but her attempt made Glinda giggle.

"Because you were late. And when I have good news too." Glinda grinned.

"I apologize and I have good news too. Unfortunately, I also have bad news." Elphie said.

"Does it involve you having to go back to the lab?" Glinda asked through narrowed eyes.

"No. I'm all yours until tomorrow afternoon." Elphie smiled, knowing this was a touchy subject.

"Labs on Saturday, Grazner or no that's just cruel." Glinda complained.

"Lyndie, we talked about this." Elphie said softly.

"Oh I know. I'm sorry. I'm just cranky from hunger…and having my blood siphoned off." Glinda replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Well then let me get the bad news out of the way while we are on topic."

"Speaking of on topic. Here comes dinner." Glinda chuckled.

"Well the bad news is that we do not have the same blood type." Elphie said as they started to eat.

"Well that's disappointing, but oh well. Hyrut told me that it wasn't very likely because yours is rare."

"I hope to research that more too. You share a blood type, Type A, with Gotero, Juiva and Loma."

"So that only leaves Dani and Manif to have coupley blood." Glinda figured out.

"Well I'm pleased to report that they do. Type O." Elphie smiled.

"I still think that is romantic. So what type are you?" Glinda grinned.

"Type AB. It has only been very recently that it was discovered that blood had different groupings. And there is more to it than just those four main groups. It is going to be very exciting to research and learn more." Elphie explained.

"As if you need anything else to research. But I'm glad that you are excited." Glinda giggled.

"I am and Hyrut is too. It's such a new thing in the field of medicine that Hyrut is thinking of making it his special study topic." Elphie said.

"Speaking of Hyrut. Loma said that you all's team won. That leads to my good news." Glinda smiled.

"Does it have to do with a night out at the sing along bar tonight?" Elphie chuckled.

"It does. Is that your good news too?" Glinda bubbled.

"It is. I am assuming that you want to go." Elphie said

"I do. We haven't been there in ages. Do you want to?" Glinda asked.

"Well Hyrut did tell me that it was my celebration too. So I guess that I should at least put in an appearance." Elphie grinned.

"Oh boy! Let's hurry and finish eating so that we can get ready. This is going to be fun." Glinda said as she wiggled in her chair then attacked her chicken with gusto.

X

"Lyndie, you could have removed your bandage." Elphie said as she took Glinda's hand in hers after a nice kiss once they were back in their room.

"I thought that it was best left to a medical professional." Glinda grinned.

"I see. Well come along and we well get this taken care of." Elphie said as she led Glinda towards her chair.

"Will you put on you lab coat?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"I don't think that is prudent, seeing as though we are under a time constraint." Elphie chuckled.

"You're probably right. But you can't blame me for trying." Glinda said.

"I'd worry about you if you didn't." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Now, let's take a look at that brave finger."

Elphie gave Glinda a lingering soft kiss then gently caressed her finger before removing the bandage. She kissed her finger softly several times then kissed the rest of her fingers and her hand.

"I really am very proud of you my precious girl." Elphie said quietly as she ran her finger over Glinda's then over her hand and wrist. Glinda sighed happily when Elphie's other hand caressed her cheek.

For awhile Elphie softly caressed Glinda's hands and face while whispering to her how much she loved and cherished her. Soon kisses were added and they spent a wonderful time lost in each other's light touches and soft kisses.

When Glinda deemed her finger sufficiently attended to they got ready to go out. Elphie ran Glinda a bath while Glinda laid out clothes then they went through their routine still indulging one another with soft caresses and kisses. Whatever Glinda needed a little extra of, Elphie was going to make sure she received.

X

"Come on and dance with me green girl." Manif said after Glinda and Elphie had greeted everyone and chatted for a while.

"They are playing our song."

"We have a song?" Elphie chuckled as she accepted Manif's hand.

"That's just an expression. But why not?" Manif laughed as he led Elphie onto the dance floor.

"Why, is more like it." Elphie smiled.

"I tell you what. If I hear a song that reflects our relationship, I'll let you know." Manif said.

"Do they write songs with those kinds of words?" Elphie laughed as Manif spun her.

"Good point. But you never know about popular music these days." Manif laughed then dipped Elphie.

"True." Elphie chuckled then sort of dipped Manif, who laughed merrily.

X

"Glinda, how's that idea coming for your engagement whatever it is for Elphaba?" Beliea asked, drawing Glinda's attention away from the dance floor and back to the conversation.

"I've come to think of it as a gift. I mean it's my declaration of intent, but it just seems so formal. And it's going slowly. I've got lots of sketches and doodles, but nothing is grabbing me yet." Glinda said.

"You're doing a painting, right?" Loma asked as she sipped her wine.

"Yep." Glinda said as her eyes wondered back to Elphie dancing with Manif.

"Either stay here with us or get one of the guys to dance with you and go join them." Dani laughed waving her hand in front of Glinda's face as Glinda was waving to Elphie.

"Sorry. Yes, I'm painting, but don't tell Elphie. It's a secret. I have no clue what she will do." Glinda grinned.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful tradition." Juiva smiled.

"Maybe Cas and I can incorporate something like that into our rituals."

"You and Cas are getting engaged?" Beliea asked.

"Eventually. Papa won't even entertain the thought until he is finished with school and is established somewhere. Preferably in the Winkus." Juiva chuckled.

The girls talked about engagements, Dani being a new wife and Manif leaving the next morning to go report his militia exemption until the band took a break.

X

"Are you worried about going to your village to report tomorrow?" Elphie asked after she returned Glinda's wave.

"No, not really worried. A little anxious perhaps. But my Uncles do not think there will be any issue at all." Manif said.

"That's good. If you were a Munchkin, I'd pull strings for you." Elphie smiled.

"Awww green girl, I'm touched you'd misuse your authority for me. " Manif grinned.

"Dani's more worried than I am, I think. She hasn't really wanted to talk about it."

"Is she going with you?"

"As of now, yes. But she may change her mind. I'm not pressuring her one way or the other." Manif responded.

"I'm sure you will be both be glad when this is all over." Elphie said as the song they were dancing to wound down.

"We will. Being a doctorial candidate is stressful enough. You'll see soon." Manif chuckled.

"I've got the rest of the term, the Grazner, finals and an engagement party to get through before I can even think about being a grad student." Elphie smiled as she walked on Manif's arm back to their tables.

"Not to mention a fiancée who will want some of your time as well." Manif laughed.

"That too." Elphie chuckled.

Elphie returned to her chair beside Glinda and the ten friends talked about their weeks, laughed, told stories and just enjoyed one another's company until the band leader announced the sing along. They played the name that song game, made requests and pestered Elphie into leading them in a table sing. Soon the dancing started back up and they were all in a group, dancing and singing at the same time. Eventually the singing stopped, but the dancing continued.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me again." Manif said after Glinda accepted Gotero's invitation to dance. Beliea was dancing with Hyrut, Caspon was with Dani and Loma and Juiva were off talking to a classmate.

"Care to dance?"

"Actually, I'd rather talk about something." Elphie said.

"Okay. They are both equally dangerous activities." Manif grinned and Elphie chuckled.

"Remember I told you that Glinda and I have to declare our intentions at our engagement party and that over the years it's become a creative, personal expression."

"I do remember. I think that is a wonderful tradition and your matron of honor is here to help however he can." Manif smiled.

"Good, because I need help. Outside of the lab, creativity is not really my strong suit." Elphie smiled.

"Did you have anything particular in mind?" Manif asked.

"Well. I do not know what Glinda has planned. It is supposed to be secret. But since it is a personal expression and should be a reflection of her. I can only assume it will be artistic in nature. Since mixing up something in the lab doesn't seem an appropriate way to express myself to her, I'm at a loss as to what to do. I want it to be meaningful for her…for us. My only thought was to follow your lead and sing to her." Elphie said.

"That green girl is a brilliant, if wholly unoriginal idea." Manif laughed.

"I know. I could play something on my flute for her." Elphie said.

"No, singing is very meaningful for both of you and I think you could express yourself well like that." Manif said.

"What worries me is having time to find the right song. I'm sure there are some beautiful songs in Walik's library. But I won't be there until intersession and the party is during intersession." Elphie said.

"Green girl, green girl, green girl." Manif chuckled shaking his head.

"You do not find the right song. You write the right song. Or rather you have Xafin help you write the right song. You are following my lead after all."

"I can't do that. I wouldn't even know where to start." Elphie replied with a hint of frustration.

"This is only one reason why appointing me as your matron of honor was the best wedding decision you will make." Manif said with a grin.

"Aside from actually deciding to propose." Elphie smiled.

"Aside from that. Xafin led me through a process to find themes, phrases and other things that got to the heart of what I felt about Dani, our relationship and our life. I can help you with that. I looked through my journals mainly, but did other things as well." Manif said.

"Is that how you got all of the information that you said you gave him." Elphie said.

"The words were mainly his, but the sentiment, the feeling, what he called the heart of the song, was all mine. Trust me green girl. This will be the perfect declaration of intent. A song that comes from your heart that you sing to her in front of friends and family. It meets the standard of being a personal expression and it's romantic." Manif said with a hint of excitement.

"It's terrifying." Elphie said.

"Which aspect?" Manif asked.

"All of it." Elphie replied.

"Oh don't give me that. You sing to her all the time." Manif smiled.

"Not my own feelings and not publicly." Elphie countered.

"You performed magic for her publicly and you are far less comfortable with that." Manif said.

"That was different." Elphie said softly.

"Not really, it was loaded with feeling and it was romantic as hell." Manif said then took Elphie's hand.

"This is perfect Elphie, and you know it. I was right about the cocktail dress wasn't I?"

"What in Oz does that have to do with composing a song for Glinda?" Elphie asked, smiling in spite of herself.

"Nothing really. I just thought it was a good time to remind you that I was right about something that you were hesitant about." Manif chuckled.

"That did turn out well." Elphie conceded.

"Of course it did. Would I lead you astray? Intentionally?" Manif smiled.

"No. It just seems… I'm not sure what." Elphie said.

"You two seem deep in conversation over here." Dani smiled then kissed Manif's cheek.

"What's so important that it is better than dancing?" Glinda said smiling at Elphie.

"Ah, ah. The topic of our conversation is covered by bride, matron of honor confidentiality." Manif said seriously.

"Oh boy! Wedding talk." Glinda bubbled.

"Engagement talk. But that is all I am at liberty to say." Elphie smiled.

"Well finish up. A line dance is starting." Glinda said as she hopped and kicked.

"We'll be right there." Elphie laughed.

"Look Elphie. Just mull this over. You'll eventually see that it is perfect." Manif said after their girls left.

"I guess I should think about it instead of just reacting." Elphie said.

"Good advice for any occasion. We'll talk about this at our weekly dinner, okay?" Manif smiled and stood up, offering Elphie his hand.

"Okay." Elphie agreed.

"Excellent. Now, let's conga!" Manif said dramatically as he put his hands on Elphie's waist and steered her towards Glinda who was already on the dance floor.


	85. Chapter 85

"Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum." Glinda sing-songed, kicking her leg out as she followed Elphie into the room. She immediately but her hands back on her love's waist, guiding her around the room, sing-songing the dance tune and kicking her leg out when appropriate.

"Oh that was fun!" Glinda laughed merrily after she fell down on her bed and took Elphie with her.

"Dancing around the room or getting us entangled on the bed?" Elphie chuckled as Glinda's legs tried to wrap around hers.

"Both. All of it actually." Glinda bubbled as her legs playfully fought with Elphie's.

"Perhaps we should remove our shoes my sweet before I do damage to those beautiful calves." Elphie laughed as she actively tried to avoid hitting Glinda with her boots.

"You just know that you are losing this battle." Glinda giggled as she tried again to capture Elphie's legs with hers.

"I wasn't aware that this was a battle. But if you insist, I will defend my shins." Elphie chuckled and Glinda lapsed into a giggle fit that allowed Elphie to untangle them.

"Just as long as you launch an attack on my thighs." Glinda chortled as she shifted position slightly and Elphie grinned and blushed slightly as she started to remove her dress boots.

"Ah, ah." Glinda said still giggling as she batted at Elphie's hands.

"I'll do that."

"If you wish." Elphie chuckled as Glinda battled her hands to undo her boots.

"Oh I wish." Glinda said with a silly grin.

Glinda started to slowly undo the little fasteners on Elphie's boots, caressing over the thin material of her stocking as she went. Elphie leaned back on her arms and smiled contentedly, enjoying both the sensations and her love's delight.

When the hooks were undone Glinda shifted so that she was in front of Elphie, and gently tugged at the boot to remove it. Then with a sly grin she moved her hands up the hem of Elphie's skirt until she reached the top of her stockings. Expertly she rolled them down Elphie's leg caressing with her fingers as she went. Elphie stared shamelessly at the look on Glinda's face, an alluring combination of sultry and serene that intensified the feel of the soft touch.

"There we go, liberated toesies." Glinda said in a soft voice as she gently massaged Elphie's toes.

"Mmmmmm, that feels wonderful." Elphie sighed.

"Then allow me to liberate the others and I'll treat you to a foot massage." Glinda grinned happily as she started to unfasten Elphie's other boot.

"I like that idea, but I'd also like to liberate some little toes." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Oooooooo! And I like that idea." Glinda said with a gleam in her eye, then gracefully moved her body along Elphie's until she was in position to give her a lingering kiss.

"But your other toes need a proper liberation first." She whispered in Elphie's ear then gently kissed it before moving back to her lips. Elphie felt a slight quiver go through her when she felt Glinda's warm breath followed by her soft lips against her ear.

"That is only fair." Elphie said softly after several quick, light kisses.

Glinda removed Elphie's other boot and stocking in the same manner as she had the first. She didn't rush and Elphie didn't hurry her, they just enjoyed the moment. After a long kiss they switched places. Glinda alternately sighed and giggled as Elphie's fingers caressed as she unbuckled her shoes, removed them then slowly glided up her leg to remove her stockings.

"Wait right here my sweet, I'll go get some oil and some towels." Elphie smiled after her fingers engaged in a short skirmish with Glinda's wiggling toes. Glinda merely grinned and tugged on Elphie until she was hovering over her then she pulled her down and into a searing kiss.

"No sex." Glinda said breathlessly ten minutes later.

"No sex." Elphie agreed as her fingers caressed Glinda's cheek and her bare foot caressed her leg.

"Just foot massages and whatever benefits go with them." Glinda said then pulled Elphie into another fiery, intricate kiss.

X

"I can't believe we added so many people to our conga line from the bar to the patio. We must have had fifty people by the time we were dropped off." Glinda laughed as she used her thumbs to gently massage the arch of Elphie's foot.

"I can't believe that I was a part of a conga line that went from the bar back to the campus." Elphie chuckled as her fingers gently kneaded Glinda's heel.

"Well you were sort of trapped. But admit it, it was fun. Manif is a great conga line leader." Glinda giggled as Elphie gave the soul of Glinda's foot a quick tickle.

"It did have its amusing moments, but where in Oz did he get that whistle?" Elphie asked.

"I have no idea, but it certainly livened things up. And Gotero calling out 'kick' really helped us stay in unison." Glinda replied as she moved her attentions to Elphie's toes.

"He does seem to have a good sense of rhythm." Elphie said.

"Beliea certainly seems to think so." Glinda giggled merrily and Elphie looked at her oddly.

"Never mind sweetheart. It's just something you and he share."

"I never thought of myself of having good rhythm." Elphie chuckled, trying to figure out the source of Glinda's mirth.

"Oh you do, you do. Trust me. Let's change the subject though. I'm just in a mood tonight." Glinda grinned.

"Apparently." Elphie smiled.

They continued to massage each other's feet with fragrant oil as they talked about their evening, the conversations they had with various friends and how much fun they had. Glinda thought it was a very nice diversion for not only them but for Dani and Manif as well.

As the conversation naturally shifted from their friends back to them, the massaging turned into caressing. They slowly glided their hands up and down each other's legs as they discussed the upcoming weeks. Soon soft kisses replaced words; cheeks replaced legs and all thoughts of being apart faded. Not long after that, deep and intimate kisses alternated with the soft ones, hands wandered at will and all thoughts of a reality outside of their room vanished.

X

Glinda's eyes fluttered open; she sighed contentedly, giggled softly, closed her eyes and snuggled close to Elphie.

"Are you awake my Lyndie?" Elphie whispered into Glinda's ear after she heard the sigh and giggle.

"Maybe." Glinda tried to mumble.

"Well let me know when you've decided. I've got something for you." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's hair then immediately felt her shift.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"I'm awake."

"Good morning my precious. I woke up while I was dreaming that I was kissing you good morning. I've been anticipating it ever sense." Elphie smiled.

"Anticipation is nice sometimes. But I hope you weren't anticipating too long." Glinda said casually and Elphie chuckled at her attempt to find out if she had slept.

"Not very long at all actually. And I know that it will be well worth the wait." Elphie smiled then caressed Glinda's cheek. Glinda returned the caress then Elphie kissed her softly several times before saying good morning again with a long, slow, deep kiss.

"I like waking up this way." Glinda sighed happily after several of what she referred to as Elphie's dream kisses.

"Still in the clothes that you wore the night before?" Elphie smiled.

"To kisses that make my knees weak, even when I'm lying down. We just kissed and kissed until we ran out of steam and fell asleep fully clothed in each other's arms. It was so romantic and I had very nice dreams. Apparently so did you." Glinda grinned.

"I did. I actually won a game of hide the hand and find the lips." Elphie chuckled.

"Really?" Glinda said, intrigued and delighted.

"Since we fell asleep dressed, you decided we needed to play the games to undress. I ended up naked long before you and therefore could easily find hands and lips." Elphie laughed lightly.

"I bet I didn't even mind losing in that case. I like it when…wait a minute. I thought you said you woke up kissing me good morning." Glinda said.

"I did. I just didn't tell you which time." Elphie said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I like you when you're sneaky." Glinda giggled.

"I wasn't being sneaky. I was being purposefully evasive." Elphie chuckled.

"Either way we get to be naked and kissing. Which, by the way, would also be a very nice way to fall asleep." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"So, in your dream, who made the first move?" She asked, even as she slid her hand under the waistband of Elphie's skirt and her foot under the hem.

"Well that didn't go like it did in my dream." Elphie said breathlessly half an hour or so later.

"But we are both naked and kissing, so who cares." Glinda giggled then attacked Elphie's mouth with fervor.

X

"I'm glad that you have something to do while I'm in lab." Elphie said as they stood in front of the Science Building after their short post brunch walk.

"Shopping with Loma will be fun. And I get to make reservations while I'm on the Plaza. You are sure that you will be out of your lab at six?" Glinda said.

"Professor Thiol promised us." Elphie confirmed.

"Good. I'll see you back in the room at six-o-five." Glinda grinned.

"Better make it six-ten. I need time to remove my gear." Elphie smiled.

"I'm sticking with six-o-five. Wear it home." Glinda giggled with an eye brow waggle.

"I've got to go Lyndie. Here." Elphie said as she handed Glinda a folded piece of paper.

"I'll see you at six -ten." She added then smiled at Glinda and headed up the steps.

"Six-o-five." Glinda called after her then opened the paper. She grinned when she saw Elphie's attempts at drawing an eye, a heart and a sheep.

"Okay, six-ten." She chuckled loudly when she looked up the stairs and saw Elphie standing in front of the door smiling one of her bright, beautiful smiles.

X

"I'll be back to get you at the usual time." Mr. Frama smiled after Elphie and Glinda were out of the carriage.

"Thank you Mr. Frama. And thank you Kicker." Glinda giggled as she patted the horse's hindquarters.

"Enjoy your evening ladies." The man said as he climbed back into the driver's seat.

"You too Mr. Frama." Glinda grinned and waved as he drove off.

"Guess what Elphie? Your birthday is coming up soon. I saw something you might like when I was here this morning." Glinda bubbled as she and Elphie walked onto the Plaza.

"Didn't I just have one of those?" Elphie chuckled and Glinda batted at her playfully.

"They come every year. On the same date actually." Glinda giggled.

"And yours is coming up. You are going to be twenty, isn't that exciting?"

"I do not believe I have even thought about it. You can be excited for both of us now. I'll try to catch up." Elphie laughed. Glinda knew that her love was not troubled by the thought of her birthday anymore. She just figured that Elphie didn't know how to react yet.

"Deal. How about I check in with you a few weeks before, to see how you far along you are?" Glinda chuckled.

"I can deal with that. Just remember you gave me until I was twenty-one before you made a big thing of my birthday." Elphie smiled.

"I remember Elphie. And I promise my big things will be restrained to Elphie appropriate levels." Glinda giggled.

"I appreciate that." Elphie said with a little chuckle.

They had some time before their reservation so they walked around the Plaza and Glinda told about the shopping excursion with Loma. Loma had agreed to find an anniversary gift for Hyrut's parents because he was so busy and never knew what to get.

"It took awhile but she finally found something. They are going to his house for the party next weekend, I think."

"How long have your parents been married Lyndie?" Elphie asked.

"Almost twenty-two years. Their anniversary is in the fall." Glinda said and Elphie looked confused.

"No, there was no party that we missed. Remember that card I had you sign…the anniversary card?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure I understand." Elphie said.

"My parents had a small celebration on their twentieth anniversary and I assume will again on their twenty-fifth. Except for milestone ones, anniversaries are usually private affairs for the couple. At least in my family anyway." Glinda explained.

"For a family that seems to love celebrating just about anything, that seems a bit incongruous, but you'll get no complaint from me." Elphie smiled.

"Don't confuse the lack of a party or big dinner event as lack of acknowledgement. Had we been home at the time we would have had a nice anniversary dinner, or something with them. Instead, we sent a card. I'm sure they got lots of those. We will too. And in three years, you will be a part of a big, festive Arduenna anniversary party." Glinda explained.

"And we will probably be married by then too." She added with a conspiratorial giggle and Elphie couldn't help but smile at the look on her face. Glinda took Elphie into the store where Loma bought the gift and showed her what it was. Then went into Vesyut's and talked about anniversaries in general until they were seated and had ordered.

"We have so much to look forward to Elphie." Glinda sighed happily after they commented on their entrees.

"That new dessert menu did seem quite intriguing." Elphie smiled.

"That's not what I meant." Glinda said with a little grin.

"But it does, doesn't it?"

"I know what you meant Lyndie. And we do a whole lifetime of things that I can't even conceive of, if I survive our engagement party." Elphie smiled.

"Oh stop saying that. No one has perished from declaring their intentions." Glinda chuckled.

"That you know of." Elphie grinned.

"But, I have enlisted Manif's help, so I will concede that the chances are slim."

"That's encouraging. And just remember our party is at the end of intersession, we have two weeks or so home to get ready for it. And then another whole intersession at home to take advantage of it. What a great summer. And before all that we have time in the EC and maybe pregnancy news. And speaking of pregnancy, Starlight should be due anytime." Glinda bubbled.

As they ate, Glinda continued to talk about all the upcoming things they had to look forward to, even including finals for Elphie's benefit. Elphie tentatively said that she was looking forward to the challenge of the Grazner, even though thinking about it beyond the science for too long made her very nervous.

After they ordered dessert they talked about what else they thought the rapidly approaching summer had in store for them. Glinda speculated on what offerings would be available for the Summer Seminar, if Jilla would be selected to teach and what little adventures they could have on weekends. They talked about art class for Glinda and hoping to schedule more tutoring time with Xafin for Elphie, even though he will have graduated. After Elphie paid the bill and bought Glinda a flower, they took a walk by the river and discussed Chaxi not being on campus, and how they could only see her during intersession. She had become such a fixture in their week's routine that Elphie thought that they should talk about this with her and Glinda agreed.

After that they focused on fun things like the little adventures that Glinda wanted, like outings to their meadow and maybe a weekend trip to Tennikin. Juiva and Beliea had both mentioned wanting them and the others to come and meet their families sometime and Glinda thought those trips would be fun adventures. Elphie wouldn't attach fun to it but agreed that it would be interesting. Their discussion of meeting friend's families continued on the carriage ride back to the dorm, concluding with them wondering how Manif and Dani were doing, as they walked up the stairs.

X

The night continued in very much a typical fashion for Glinda and Elphie. They put on music, sparkled the ceiling and danced. They sat and snuggled, talking a little, but making out more. They got ready for bed and danced again before getting into bed together.

"Elphie let's do what we did last night and just kiss and kiss until we run out of steam and fall asleep in each other's arms." Glinda sighed as they got settled.

"All right my sweet. That was very nice. Do you want to start or should I?" Elphie smiled.

"Together. I love you Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"I love you too my precious girl." Elphie said.

With only a look, they simultaneously started to caress one another's faces as they slowly came together, their lips touching lightly. Their mouths moved in unison, settling into a comforting and familiar pattern that allowed them to slowly build up to deep, explorative kisses that left them breathless. With a smile, they started the process again, repeating it until Glinda simply fell asleep. Elphie didn't fall asleep right away, but when she did her dreams were just as pleasant as the ones she had the night before.

X

The next morning, Glinda declared that since they had so much fun the previous morning, they should try that again too. So they played bed games, made each other laugh and acted a bit silly until Glinda's trusty tummy alarm sent them to get ready for brunch.

Even though Elphie had lab again that afternoon, Glinda didn't really mind so much. After dropping Elphie off at the Science Building after their walk, Glinda went back to their room and settled down with some soft music, some cookies a glass of juice and her thoughts. Her conversation with Elphie the night before had inspired her and she doodled in her journal for a while until her thoughts coalesced. Knowing that she had figured out the theme for her painting, she opened her sketch pad and drew in earnest until it was time to meet Dani and Manif for dinner.

X

"Hi Dani. Hi Manif." Glinda bubbled as she approached the table where her friends were sitting.

"Did things go well?"

"I'm free and clear." Manif grinned and Dani nodded.

"Oh Manif I am so happy." Glinda said sincerely as she hugged him.

"I want to hear all about it, but since Elphie's not here yet can I borrow my matron of honor?" Glinda said excitedly.

"Sure." Manif chuckled as Glinda grabbed Dani's hand and dragged her to another table.

"What's up Glinda?" Dani laughed then gave her very excited friend a hug.

"I'm sorry Dani. I really am happy that things worked out for Manif and for you too."

"I know honey and we will tell you all about it. But sit down here and tell me what has you so wiggly." Dani said with a smile.

"I figured out the theme for my engagement gift for Elphie. The future." Glinda said as she opened her sketchbook for Dani to look at.

"I can't see a setting yet, but the concept is there."

"Glinda, these are wonderful, truly wonderful. And what a unique perspective." Dani said and Glinda bounced happily in her chair.

"Hello my friend." Elphie said coming up behind Manif, who was watching Dani and Glinda at the other table.

"Hiya green girl." Manif grinned and gave Elphie a nice hug, that she returned.

"I take it the militia doesn't want you." Elphie smiled.

"Nope. Well they might want me, but they don't want what comes with me. A wife." Manif chuckled.

"I am very relieved to hear that. Trying to organize a siege on your village to take you hostage would have been very cumbersome and time consuming." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Not to mention an outright act of war. But I love you too." Manif laughed then held a chair so that Elphie could sit down.

"So what's going on over there?" Elphie asked as Manif poured her some cider.

"I have no idea. Your fiancée bubbled over and dragged my wife away. I love saying my wife. MOH, bride stuff I assume. She has her sketchpad with her." Manif said.

"She said that she was going to spend the afternoon sketching. Should one of us interrupt them?" Elphie asked.

"Well certainly not you. I'll take care of it." Manif said then pulled a whistle from his pocket and blew it.

"Manif! Honestly." Elphie said aghast.

"Put that thing away."

"Why is it no one appreciates the usefulness of a whistle at times like this." Manif said, but put the whistle back in his pocket.

"You are worse than my little brother." Elphie said shaking her head.

"Mani, the whistle? Really?" Dani said with a smile and Manif merely grinned and shrugged.

"Hi Elphaba."

"Hello Dani." Elphie said as she hugged her friend.

"Hello Lyndie, I'll hug you later." Elphie said, but held her chair for her.

"I'm looking forward to it." Glinda said with a sly smile that made Elphie blush.

They ordered dinner and Manif told them about reporting at the Militia Recruiting Office. He was in and out in five minutes, stamped and dated official exemption form in hand. Dani said the whole thing was very anticlimactic, but the family drama that accompanied it more than made up for it. As they ate dinner, Dani told them about the all the hand- wringing his Aunts did, the posturing of the Uncles and how his younger sister wouldn't leave them alone for a moment. She was chuckling as she related the story, but Manif had said those chuckles only appeared as they rehashed it on the train back to Shiz.

"We just accepted the fact that I married into a small, slightly hostile village and she married into an insane asylum." Manif chuckled.

"Elphie's marrying into a circus. I'm marrying into the need for bodyguards." Glinda giggled and Elphie shook her head but smiled.

"That will be for my family's protection from her." Elphie chuckled and everyone laughed.

They continued laughing as Manif related the rest of the story of their trip then the two couples parted with hugs and kisses to get ready to start another school week.

X

Elphie and Glinda both had homework, so after a few dances they kissed and went about their school night routine. Glinda left Elphie alone until everything was ready for the next day; she was bathed and ready for bed. Elphie took a welcomed break to have one last dance with her love then tucked her into bed. She went to bed a few hours later, chuckling at Glinda's little giggles and mumbles.

The next day was a typical start of their school week. Elphie left Glinda a note, but didn't see her until dinner. They were able to have a few dances before bed because Elphie did not have much homework. The following day also started out in a fairly usual fashion, until Glinda received a note from Elphie asking her to meet her for lunch.

"What a nice surprise Elphie." Glinda said to Elphie, who was waiting for her outside the Sorcery Building.

"Lunch and an escort."

"Nice might not be the word for this surprise Lyndie. I need to talk to you over lunch." Elphie said seriously and Glinda could feel flutters of stress.

"All right Elphie. Do you want to take lunch upstairs?" Glinda said, very curious as to what could be going on.

"That might be a good idea. I'll go get the food, you go get things ready. I don't really have much time." Elphie said trying to smile.

"I'm fine Lyndie and nothing is really wrong. It's just a complication."

"Okay Elphie. We'll work it out, we always do." Glinda smiled.

"Yes, we do. I'll be right up." Elphie replied.

"I'm in the mood for soup and salad." Glinda said as Elphie turned to go. Elphie turned back and nodded and they had had an 'everything will work out' talk in a brief glance.

Glinda got things ready for them to eat, put on some music then stood in the open doorway and waited anxiously for Elphie to arrive. As soon as Elphie put the tray on the table Glinda embraced her.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda whispered as she held Elphie close.

"And I you." Elphie replied then gave Glinda a kiss.

While Elphie washed her hands, Glinda poured drinks and got the food off of the tray.

"The chicken and rice soup smells good Elphie." Glinda said as Elphie came out.

"I'm actually hungry. I missed breakfast." Elphie said with a sheepish smile and Glinda kissed her then handed her a piece of warm buttered bread.

"Eat. Then tell me what's going on." Glinda smiled. Elphie took a couple of bites of bread and a drink of cider while she collected her thoughts.

"I found out about my summer schedule today. There are special, graduate level AS anatomy and physiology seminars that both Mr. Kwenyo and Professor Thiol think would be very advantageous for me to take." Elphie said.

"That doesn't sound so bad Elphie. I knew that you would be very busy over the summer." Glinda said.

"That's not the complication. In addition to those classes and their labs, I get to work in the demonstration project lab as well. There are going to be two special seminars, conducted by outside consultants, for the grad students working in the lab this summer. They count towards class credit and Professor Thiol wants me to attend."

"In addition to two classes and two labs? That sounds like a lot." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, those special seminars will be held during the intersessions." Elphie said. Glinda looked at her for just a beat then dropped her spoon and knocked over her water glass as she shot up out of her chair.

"No!" Glinda said angrily.

"No, no, no! You can have all the time you need to do your studies.I know how important they are. I know that. But I will not change the date of our engagement party to accommodate a class during a time when there are not supposed to be classes. The invitations are printed! Plans are made. Do these people not realize that students have lives outside of the classroom?"

"Lyndie." Elphie said softly as she tried to take Glinda into her arms.

"No Elphie. No. You can't ask this of me, it's not fair." Glinda said her frustration and anger evident.

"It's not fair. And I'm not asking it of you. I said no." Elphie said calmly.

"What?" Glinda said, not sure that she heard correctly.

"I said no. To the one over the first intersession. I told Professor Thiol I had a previous obligation that I could not reschedule." Elphie explained.

"You did?" Glinda said and Elphie nodded. Glinda looked at her for a beat then burst into tears. She put herself into Elphie's arms and vented out her relief. Elphie held her and stroked her hair as the tears ran their course.

"Better?" Elphie said when little sniffles replaced the sobs.

"Uh-huh. " Glinda mumbled as she nodded her head up and down against Elphie's chest.

"I'm glad. But my precious that was not the complication to which I was referring." Elphie said carefully.

"Oh great Oz! There's more?" Glinda said as tears formed in her eyes again. Elphie wiped them away with a napkin then led Glinda to her chair once they were settled, she kissed her softly.

"Lyndie my sweet. I should have realized that the seminars over intersession would be what you considered a complication. And in a way I guess they still are. Do you think you can hear me out? I doubt you will react as strongly to my original concern." Elphie said as soothingly as she could.

"I'm listening." Glinda said looking deeply into Elphie's eyes.

"Professor Thiol was not happy that I said that I couldn't attend. He wasn't upset with me or anything like that; he just thinks the information will be important for me since I'll be a grad student. I told him I would try to arrange to attend the second one but I couldn't for the first. He wants me to try to attend at least part of it. After he left, Mr. Kwenyo suggested that I tell him the real reason why I cannot attend that first seminar. That is my complication." Elphie said.

"Wait. Mr. K. suggested that you tell your academic advisor that we are engaged and you are going to miss a class for our engagement party?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, basically. He also thinks it would be helpful in the long run if he knew." Elphie said.

"He may be correct about that. And you are right I don't see this as a complication. More like a little wrinkle." Glinda chuckled, using Froua's term.

"It's more like a hell of a wrinkle and why are you chuckling?" Elphie said a little irritably.

"I'm sorry my love. I wasn't chuckling at you; I was just chuckling at how differently we view our wrinkles." Glinda said then kissed Elphie and got up.

"I suggest a do over."

"Now?" Elphie said, very confused.

"We both know what we are up against now. And I am not likely to throw a tantrum and burst into tears. We can talk about it in a reasonably calm fashion." Glinda chuckled.

"Reasonably?" Elphie chuckled.

"We are still talking about you being in class over intersession." Glinda replied.

"True. Okay, let's try this again." Elphie smiled.

"Good. I'll warm up our soup and bread. You go out and come in again." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"All right my sweet, you are the do over expert." Elphie smiled then returned the kiss and went out into the hall. A minute later she walked back in to see Glinda putting music on.

"Hi Elphie! What a nice surprise. We get to have lunch together and in our room too." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Nice might not be the word to describe this Lyndie. A couple of…wrinkles have come up in my summer schedule and we need to talk about them." Elphie said.

"All right Elphie." Glinda said and handed Elphie a piece of warm buttered bread.

"Since you probably didn't eat breakfast. Munch on this while I wash up then we will iron out those wrinkles." Glinda giggled and Elphie couldn't help but chuckle. They would battle over this, but she knew that end it would work out.


	86. Chapter 86

"This isn't over you know." Glinda said with mock sternness as she and Elphie prepared to leave their room and go back to classes. They had managed to finish their lunch while they talked about, how to talk about the seminars over intersession and telling Professor Thiol that they were a couple.

"Oh I know that my sweet, I know. But at least we know what we are up against." Elphie tried to smile.

"We might still be wrinkly, but at least we aren't creased." Glinda giggled.

"Did you get enough to eat Lyndie? That made no sense." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh it did so. The big things have been kind of, sort of smoothed out. So no creases. But it left behind a lot of little wrinkles that we can deal with later." Glinda laughed and Elphie chuckled and looked at her in amusement.

"I used to like to watch Sargy iron my dresses. I even tried it once." Glinda added with a giggle.

"Well that explains the kind of, sort of smoothed out part." Elphie smiled and Glinda batted at her then kissed her.

"Ha ha. But I know, even though you will not readily admit it, that there is a part of you that is not happy about missing your first seminar. And you know, because I have readily and vocally admitted it, that I am not happy that you will be attending your second seminar. But we will both survive. See, kind of sort of." Glinda smiled.

"It's not that I'm not happy…." Elphie started but Glinda shushed her with a soft kiss.

"You're not. But we will deal with the details of our new summer later, remember?" Glinda said.

"I remember. And we will discuss Professor Thiol with Chaxi." Elphie said.

"But Lyndie, you need to know that I do want to participate in our pre engagement party activities."

"I know that you want to. And I knew that before you told me, even if I did throw a piece of bread at you. I'm sorry again for that." Glinda smiled.

"We need to go Lyndie. We are already late." Elphie said quietly.

"I know. Sweetheart, don't fret about this. I'm not. I did and I will, but I'm not now." Glinda said as she caressed Elphie's cheek then gave her a very nice kiss.

"No fretting…yet. Elphie agreed with a slight smile.

"Good. Now kiss me till I'm wobbly, before I try to persuade you to skip afternoon classes." Glinda giggled.

"All right." Elphie grinned then pulled Glinda to her quickly and kissed her long and hard.

"Wow." Glinda said with a silly grin when she was finally released.

"You're welcome, I think. I enjoyed that as well. I also gave it my all because I really can't miss afternoon classes." Elphie chuckled then held Glinda close for a moment.

"What a shame. I have some really good arguments for just staying here. I'll just have to file them away." Glinda chuckled as Elphie picked up their book bags.

"You do that. I can't think of anything that would persuade me to miss classes this afternoon. I have a test." Elphie laughed as she opened the door.

"Not even…" Glinda grinned slyly and whispered something in Elphie's ear. Elphie started to blush then shut the door.

"Glinda! In the afternoon? On a school day?" Elphie said in shock.

"Well we played hooky and made love one morning." Glinda replied as she tried not to give in to a giggle fit.

"I know, but that was…and this is…never mind." Elphie said trying to regain her composure.

"What am I going to do with you?" She finally said after a few moments.

"I just tried to tell you that." Glinda tittered.

"But I'm sorry. The vision was just lingering in my mind."

"I won't even ask from when. We really need to go." Elphie chuckled then looked towards the bathroom.

"Would the vanity even hold you?" She asked as an afterthought and Glinda succumbed to the giggle fit. It was another five minutes before they were finally out of the door.

X

"So how did you do on your test?" Glinda smiled when Elphie sat down across from her at their favorite table on the patio.

"Fine, no thanks to you. I was ten minutes late. How was your afternoon?" Elphie chuckled.

"Not as good as it could have been." Glinda said with a giggle and a wink.

"But it was good. I got an A on my research paper on simultaneous manipulations."

"I'm very proud of you Lyndie. Is that the one where you were changing the sheets on both of our beds at the same time?" Elphie asked as a server put plates down in front of them.

"Yep. Oh I ordered you grilled fish with steamed asparagus." Glinda said after they thanked the server and took a sip of their drinks.

"So I see and it looks very good." Elphie smiled.

"I would have ordered you spaghetti too, but they did not have that meatless sauce you like. But I did get extra garlic bread for you." Glinda said as she put a piece of toasted bread on Elphie's plate.

"You didn't get into trouble for being late did you?"

"No, but the proctor did warn me that I would get no extra time to finish. And I actually almost didn't finish." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda said with a little frown.

"Lyndie don't be. I told you while we were walking to class that it was okay. And you know, I was thinking that it is good that you weren't so upset by the change in summer plans that you couldn't be your wonderful, impossible self." Elphie smiled.

"I was thinking sort of the same thing. I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with the Chemistry Department. Since we agreed no fretting for now, teasing seemed the appropriate thing to do." Glinda giggled.

"I see you have redefined teasing." Elphie laughed and Glinda just beamed at her. They were trying very hard to be even more discrete in public, but this was one of those things that Glinda just couldn't control.

"Not redefined, merely expanded the definition. Besides you are adorable when you get all flustered like that. But I am still sorry. Not for what I said, mind you, just when I said it." Glinda giggled.

"Luckily, this conversation gets put on hold because Manif is coming this way." Elphie chuckled.

"Hi Manif." Glinda bubbled.

"Hey there Glinda. Hiya green girl. I've only got a minute." Manif smiled.

"Oh so this is a happy visit." Elphie smirked.

"Just for that…" Manif said then took the piece of garlic bread off of Elphie's plate and took a bite.

"Mmmm, good. Dani sent me."

"Is she okay?" Glinda asked, concerned.

"She's fine. The Losid's are late getting back from a trip and she just doesn't want to leave Granny alone. She sends abject apologies though." Manif said.

"Tell her I understand and it's okay. I hope we are still on for tomorrow though." Glinda said, just a little disappointed. She did not want to go to the Arts Center without Dani.

"She said for sure. She is looking forward to that secret you all get to draw." Manif said.

"I know, I can't wait." Glinda bubbled.

"And I can't wait for our weekly dinner green girl. I have to run, see you both tomorrow." Manif said.

"Goodbye Manif. Bye Manif." Elphie and Glinda said together then Glinda waved at him as he left.

"You're disappointed." Elphie said quietly when Glinda sighed a little before taking a drink of her juice.

"A little, but it's all right." Glinda said with a little smile.

"Would you like to come with me to my lesson with Xafin?" Elphie asked, hating that Glinda's bubbles had deflated.

"Really? I'd love to!" Glinda wiggled happily and in an instant the bubbles were back. Elphie's heart melted and she knew that whatever Manif and Xafin needed her to do to compose a song for their engagement party, she would do.

"Good. Then let's finish eating and go freshen up. You can give me a reassuring pep talk. Xafin has plans to show me something new tonight." Elphie chuckled.

"I can be very reassuring and peppy." Glinda grinned.

"I'm counting on it." Elphie smiled.

X

"Hi Xafin!" Glinda said excitedly as she and Elphie walked into Xafin's rehearsal room.

"Glinda, how nice to see you again." Xafin smiled then kissed Glinda on both cheeks.

"Will you be joining us tonight?"

"Yep." Glinda grinned.

"Good deal. Hello Elphaba, ready to tackle something new…again." Xafin chuckled.

"Hello Xafin." Elphie smiled as Xafin took one of her hands in both of his, which was how he normally greeted her.

"I'm ready, I think."

"She is." Glinda added.

"Excellent. You get warmed up and I will be right back. I need to go get a flute and a violin. We are playing a duet." Xafin said.

"We've played duets before." Elphie pointed out.

"Not like this." Xafin chuckled as he left the room.

"How exciting. He thinks so too. I felt his flutters." Glinda grinned as Elphie took her flute out of its case.

"I apply the flights of fancy position I use with you to him. Things are ultimately better if I just follow along." Elphie smiled as she carefully assembled her flute. Glinda watched her and her heart melted at the small flutters of joy she felt from her love.

"A good attitude." Glinda grinned then clapped loudly after Elphie played one test note.

"Thank you my sweet." Elphie smiled then started to play some traditional scales before moving onto her special ones. Glinda had heard these same notes played over and over again dozens of times and they still thrilled her because of the serene look that always appeared on Elphie's face when she played them.

Xafin came in while Elphie was warming up, but she ignored him and he did not bother her. Glinda watched him set up a music stand and place papers on it and the piano.

"She loves these scales." Glinda said quietly when Xafin sat down beside her.

"I know. I've learned to just let her run them as she will. She's much more receptive to trying new things if she just finishes them up in her own time." Xafin chuckled.

"I know I do not need to say this, but thank you. Thank you for how you are teaching her. This not only brings her great joy, but also many other things." Glinda said.

"Oh you are welcome. She has such natural raw talent. It has been challenging, for both of us. But challenges help us learn and grow. Or make us frustrated and hostile, depending." Xafin smiled as he unconsciously conducted Elphie's warm up.

"I can't argue with that." Glinda giggled.. She was very glad that Xafin knew about them, because she could not contain the looks of pure adoration that she was showering on Elphie.

"Well done Elphaba, those extra runs we added are playing out very nicely." Xafin said approvingly when Elphie lowered her flute five or so minutes later.

"Thank you." Elphie said shyly and Glinda applauded.

"And thank you." She directed towards Glinda, delighting her with a little curtsy.

"Ready to proceed?" Xafin asked as he picked up his flute.

"As I ever am." Elphie smiled.

"Excellent! Now here is what we are going to do. We are going to play that new melody we've been working on, together on the flute. Then I'm going to play a different part of it on the piano. Your job is to play your part and not mine." Xafin smiled.

"Sounds reasonable." Elphie said.

Xafin let Elphie start then joined in and they played the new melody through. Elphie had been practicing it and Glinda was very proud.

"Not bad Elphaba, not bad at all." Xafin said with a smile and a nod. He gave her some instructions, played a small part over again and had her repeat it then they played the whole thing again together two more times.

"Perfect." Xafin said when they finished. Glinda applauded and Xafin bowed and a chuckling Elphie once again curtsied.

"Now, you play that again and I'm going to play another part on the piano. Concentrate on what you hear in your head, your part and not what you hear with your ears, my part."

"I'll try." Elphie said and Glinda could tell that she was gearing up for a fight with her perfectionist nature.

"Good. Start at your leisure." Xafin smiled as he settled at the piano.

Glinda listened and watched with undisguised pride as Elphie started to play. Her face did not have the serene look like it did when she played her scales or the little hint of confidence like when she was playing with Xafin. She had the same look that she got when was working on a hard homework problem. Even though Glinda loved those little crinkles, she knew that they were not going to be helpful to Elphie now.

"_Play my love, just play. Play, not master." _Glinda thought as she heard Elphie's playing falter for the second time when Xafin played a different melody. Elphie stopped playing and trained her eyes on Glinda for a moment, seemingly confused about something. Glinda beamed at her and Elphie smiled back and nodded.

"Elphaba, why don't you play your melody once through, by yourself then I'll join you, with my own. Think of it like those rounds we played. You got those eventually and you will get this too." Xafin said trying to build on whatever had just transpired between Glinda and Elphie.

"Okay." Elphie said then took a deep breath and let it out. She put her flute to her lips, closed her eyes and began to play. Glinda held her breath when Xafin started to play and fingered the engagement ring under her blouse when Elphie's playing became unsure. When Elphie got back to where she needed to be on her own, Glinda nearly bounced out of her chair with delight. Xafin was listening to Elphie, but watching Glinda, intrigued by how integrated she seemed to be in Elphie's playing.

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Glinda cheered when the short piece was over. She went over to Elphie and gave her an appropriate type hug.

"Impressive resolve there Elphaba. That worked out much better. Why don't we take a little break and then try again with the violin." Xafin smiled.

"All right. It did seem to be easier when I approached it like those rounds." Elphie said and Glinda could tell that she was calculating and trying to figure out how to do it better.

"Good. I'll be back in a few minutes." Xafin said then left whistling a song Elphie now knew as 'Row, row, row your boat.'

"I love you, I just do. You are wonderful Elphie." Glinda bubbled as she gave Elphie a more affectionate but still restrained hug.

"This is an interesting challenge. I'm glad that you are here tonight. It helped I think. I was able to settle down a bit and just play." Elphie said.

"I'm glad I'm here too. I love watching you play. Now let me return the favor and play for you." Glinda grinned as she took Elphie's hand and led her to the piano.

"Ah an old favorite. 'Heart and Soul'." Xafin chuckled when he came back into the rehearsal room to see Glinda playing a one finger version of the simple melody.

"Would you care to try a duet Glinda?" He asked.

"I would." Glinda bubbled.

"And I will be the appreciative audience." Elphie grinned and went to sit in Glinda's chair.

"My father taught me this. It's really the only thing I can play." Glinda giggled.

"It's an oldie but a goodie. Ready?" Xafin smiled.

"Yep." Glinda said with her index finger poised over the key. They played a few times, with Glinda bubbling over the entire time.

"That was fun!" Glinda giggled.

"Daddy doesn't do all of that stuff you did."

"I was riffing. This song just begs for improvisation." Xafin chuckled.

"Xafin, I'm so glad that you can come and play for our engagement party. You can still come, right?" Glinda asked as they got up from the piano.

"As hectic as my summer has gotten, this is the thing I look forward to the most. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Xafin said as he went to his desk and picked up a black spiral book. He opened it and pointed to an entry.

"See, it is right here in my book, in big letters. Thropp-Upland engagement party." He said with a smile.

Glinda heard Xafin say Thropp-Upland and saw their names side by side with a hyphen between them, linking them. A light bulb went off in her head and suddenly everything made perfect sense.

"I'm so glad. It just wouldn't be the same without you." Glinda said excitedly, partly because Xafin had confirmed and partly because of her realization.

"I agree Xafin." Elphie smiled.

After a little small talk about the party, Elphie and Xafin went back to playing their piece. Glinda let her extra good mood filter over into her applause and support as Elphie practiced with her tutor. When the lesson was over, Glinda played a set of drums while Xafin and Elphie talked privately.

"Lyndie, you are extra bouncy tonight, not that I mind. Did I miss something?" Elphie asked as they walked back to the dorm.

"Sort of. But it's a surprise, kind of. I'll tell you soon, I promise." Glinda bubbled.

"All right my precious. I look forward to hearing about what has you so excited all of a sudden." Elphie smiled.

"And I am looking forward to telling you, when the time is right. If I can wait that long." Glinda grinned.

"Oh I know you. As much as you might want to, you will reveal no surprise before it's time." Elphie chuckled.

"I guess that's true. I'll just be content to doodle and daydream so I can make sure it is perfect before I tell you about it."

"I'm intrigued, but patient." Elphie smiled as she opened the door to their room.

"Luckily for me." Glinda giggled.

Glinda really wanted to tell Elphie that she knew, for sure what their married name should be. But they had agreed to not discuss it until they could discuss it with Chaxi and she was going to hold to that. They shared a nice exuberant kiss when they got back to their room then settled in their own spaces to do their homework. Glinda had troubling concentrating and kept doodling in her notebook. She gave herself a stern warning, settled down and managed to get her work done. Then she opened her visual journal and doodled in earnest, thinking, processing and making sure that what she had felt in Xafin's rehearsal room was valid. She knew that the issue was a touchy one for them and wanted to be sure before she brought it up with Elphie. By the time everything was done, she was bathed and Elphie had tucked her into bed, she had written it, whispered it, heard it in her head and imagined it in every context she could think of. Mrs. Glinda Thropp-Upland. Dr. Elphaba Thropp-Upland; they felt natural and right. They felt perfect and she fell asleep knowing that waiting until Thursday would be very hard.

X

"Okay green girl, our girls are off to be artistic. Café or Tyuron's?" Manif said as Mr. Frama's carriage with Glinda and Dani in it pulled away from the curb.

"Cafe. I found out today that I was accepted to participate in the individual competition of the Grazner." Elphie said as she took Manif's arm.

"Elphie! That's great news, congratulations!" Manif exclaimed then hugged Elphie hard and gave her a kiss.

"That is fantastic. Did you get to tell Glinda yet?"

"At lunch. She squealed." Elphie chuckled.

"I can just hear it." Manif laughed.

"She's working on some surprise that she can't tell me about yet, so she's been extra bubbly since last night. The news just added to that." Elphie smiled.

"She did seem perkier than usual all day." Manif laughed.

"And I heard that Dani warned her that she was daydreaming in class."

"Oh dear. Well at least she didn't get into trouble." Elphie said as they started to walk to the café. They talked about her flute lesson, Granny and other things as they walked and while they waited for their dinner to be served.

"So have you thought about composing a song?"Manif said when they had their food.

"I have. Something happened that made me realize that it was what I needed to do. After Glinda went to sleep, I thought about it. All night actually. I wrote down my thoughts like I do in my journal. Was that the right thing to do?" Elphie said.

"Wow." That's a lot of thinking." Manif said as he took the sheets of paper from Elphie.

"I also asked Xafin to join us later. I didn't tell him why though. I only had a moment." Elphie said.

"That was actually a good idea green girl. The sooner the better actually. That party is going to be here before you know it."

"Manif this frightens me. Putting my feelings on paper for someone to pull apart frightens me. What if there is not enough? What if it's not right?"

"I get it Elphie. I really do. Let me read this. I'm used to you. The innermost workings of your mind shouldn't shock me." Manif smiled.

"Okay. But you will tell me if it is not good enough."

"It will be good enough. Now shush and eat, so I can read." Manif chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"Well? Can a song be made from that or is it just gibberish?" Elphie said nervously.

"Xafin told me that songs need two basic things. Heart and music. He will help with the music. Here is the heart." Manif said, waving the pages.

"Let's talk about it."

"Manif?" Elphie said softly.

"Please don't let me get hurt by this." Elphie's words and tone were more vulnerable than Manif had ever heard from her and he bit back tears that formed in his eyes.

"If I thought there was anything in here that would come back to bite you in the ass. I'd burn it right now. Your ass is too skinny for that." Manif said with a sincere chuckle and Elphie smiled slightly.

"Okay then. Let's talk." Elphie said.

As they ate, Manif explained how Xafin asked him questions and fleshed out things he could use for lyrics. Elphie agreed and they talked for a long time, with Elphie taking notes. Elphie had to stop periodically to collect her thoughts and Manif reassured her that what she was saying about how she felt about Glinda was real, honest and didn't need to make sense to anyone but her. He also reassured her that the raw material that was being generated would go no further than him and Xafin. He also made her chuckle by telling her about the hopelessly sappy things that had come from him when he went through the process.

By the time Xafin showed up Elphie was feeling better about putting her feelings into the words of a song. Manif explained the situation to him and Xafin was delighted to help.

"I remember the hell you put me through to get material for my songs. I just put her through that, mainly for my own amusement though." Manif chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba, I write songs sometimes that make me feel like I've been laid bare for all to see. I understand the vulnerability and will do my very best to honor that with both lyrics and music."

"I know you will. Your music is stunning and the songs you wrote for Manif were very good. Exceptional really, given the raw material you had to work with." Elphie smiled.

"I told her all about heart and music. We have the heart right here." Manif chuckled.

"Good deal. So did any overt themes appear from your talk?" Xafin asked.

"Oh yeah." Manif laughed.

"I didn't really see this as a theme, but he did. It is home. Glinda is my home." Elphie said shyly and Xafin nodded thoughtfully.


	87. Chapter 87

Glinda was sitting on the sofa in Chaxi's office, waiting for Elphie to join her. She was a bundle of excitable, bubbly energy and was having trouble sitting still. Except for twenty minutes at lunch she hadn't seen Elphie today and for once that was fine with her. She was so excited about telling her fiancée that she had figured out their married name that she was afraid that she would have had trouble keeping their agreement to not discuss it until they were with their counselor.

"Why don't you tell me some more about your engagement declaration for Elphaba, Glinda?" Chaxi chuckled lightly after Glinda looked at the clock then towards the door for the third time in just a few minutes.

"She talked to Manif about it when they had dinner last night." Glinda said.

"Elphaba talked to Manif about your declaration of intent? I thought that it was supposed to be kept a secret." Chaxi said.

"It is. Wait. What?" Glinda said as she looked at Chaxi.

"Never mind. Glinda, she is not even late yet." Chaxi smiled.

"I know, I know. I'm just so…she's coming!" Glinda bubbled and skipped to the door. She opened it and waved to Elphie as she walked down the hallway towards the office waiting area. Chaxi smiled and wondered if Glinda had just been tuned in to catch Elphie's approach or if the empathic link between them was growing stronger.

"Hi Elphie!" She grinned as Elphie walked into the office. Before Elphie could return the greeting Glinda pulled her into a hug and started chattering as she released her.

"Sweetheart I know that we have lots of things to talk to Chaxi about tonight but I've been waiting since Tuesday because we agreed to not discuss it without Chaxi because it is such a touchy issue but we are here now and I really, really want to tell you so can we start with that please." Glinda said in bubbly rapid fire as she led Elphie over to the sofa and they sat down.

"Hello Chaxi." Elphie smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Glinda's and felt a tiny jolt.

"Hello Elphaba. I think Glinda has something that she wishes to discuss." Chaxi said with a slight chuckle.

"It would appear that way." Elphie replied.

"Elphie!" Glinda pouted.

"I'm sorry Lyndie. Is this the right moment to reveal that surprise you've been planning?" Elphie smiled slightly as she tickled Glinda's palm.

"Yep. But I didn't plan it. I just was there and it is perfect." Glinda said as she settled down a little.

"Lyndie I'm confused. You have a surprise about a touchy subject? The only thing we really agreed to not discuss on our own was what we will be called after we are married." Elphie said.

"That's the surprise. I know what we can take as our name. I heard Xafin say it and I saw it written in his book. I've doodled it, imagined it, written it down and even sang it in the bathroom this morning. It works Elphie, it really does." Glinda said excitedly.

"Okay. So are you going to tell me?" Elphie grinned at her wiggly love.

"Yep." Glinda grinned as she took out her glitter wand.

"Do you mind if I do magic in here?" She asked Chaxi.

"Not at all, I must admit I am intrigued." Chaxi chuckled and Glinda bounced up off the sofa and started to write in the air.

"I think we should be Elphaba and Glinda Thropp-Upland." Glinda said happily as she wrote out Thropp-Upland in pink glitter.

"You want us to just put our names together?" Elphie asked and Glinda's face fell as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"You don't like it." Glinda sniffled as she magically scribbled through the words that were hanging in the air.

"Lyndie, I didn't say that I just asked a question. I'm still confused." Elphie said and stood up to give Glinda a hug.

"I'm sorry Elphie. I guess I assumed that it would hit you like it hit me. I'm sorry." Glinda said after they sat back down.

"Lyndie, does anything hit me like it hits you?" Elphie chuckled softly.

"No, I guess not. So to answer your question, yes we should use both of names together. It's the perfect solution and frankly, I'm not sure why I didn't think of it before." Glinda said with a smile.

"Your mother did mention that as a possible option, but it doesn't really solve our issues." Elphie said.

"But it does. Sort of. You don't want me to take Thropp and I don't want you to give it up. This way I'll be a Thropp and you'll be an Upland." Glinda said.

"But you will still be a Thropp." Elphie said reasonably.

"I don't see how this addresses my issues."

"But not only a Thropp. We are linked so we get the best of both and that outweighs the negative of one." Glinda said just as reasonably.

"Perhaps, but…" Elphie started to say.

"Oh work with me here Elphie." Glinda said a little irritably.

"Alright girls, it might be time to step back just a bit." Chaxi said calmly. Elphie and Glinda looked at one another, re-clasped their hands, gave each other a hug and very light kiss then nodded.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I am, but can't you please just put away the issues thing for just a minute. I'm not trying to diminish them. I want to, no I need to talk about them too and we will. But being Elphaba and Glinda Thropp-Upland feels right Elphie. It _feels_ right. Please try. Please." Glinda said earnestly, stressing the word feels.

"Okay Lyndie, I'll try, that's all I can promise." Elphie said softly, realizing that she was being unfair.

"Why don't you show me your doodles?"

Glinda got out her visual journal and showed Elphie everything that she had entered about their married name as she explained all her thoughts. She even pointed out that she made a pro and con list. Elphie commented on the fact that there were no cons on the list, but that she was impressed that she had tried.

Elphie called herself and Glinda by the name in several different contexts, wrote it out and even admitted that it sounded good when Chaxi indulged Glinda using it as she helped them stay on track as they talked.

"Lyndie, it makes sense it really does. And it does feel rather natural. But you will still have Thropp as part of your name."

"You were just humoring me weren't you? You had no intention of entertaining using Thropp-Upland as our name." Glinda said with a little huff.

"Glinda, that is not fair. I promised I would try and I did. It's not that I do not like the name, it's just…" Elphie started.

"You didn't try very hard." Glinda said with a frown and Elphie got up and started to pace.

"Chaxi how can I get through to her that I'm not trying to be mean or deny her what she wants. I just want to protect her from all of the negativity that goes along with my name." Elphie said exasperated.

"Okay, let's talk about that. We discussed how being a Thropp-Upland made Glinda feel connected and all the good things of using both names. It feels right to her, but it does not to you. "Chaxi said.

"I honestly cannot tell how the thought of being a Thropp-Upland makes me feel because the thought of her being a Thropp, even in this manner…" Elphie started but paused.

"Go on Elphaba." Chaxi said.

"It terrifies me." Elphie said then sat back down beside Glinda.

"Elphie, I'm not afraid of your father and his words or attitudes, or your sister. They can't hurt me and I doubt they would try. You told me so yourself." Glinda said carefully.

"It's not them Glinda, there's just so much else." Elphie said in frustration.

"What then Elphie? You said it was because of your family." Glinda said, equally frustrated.

"Give Glinda a specific example of what frightens you Elphaba." Chaxi said gently. Elphie got up and stated to pace again.

"Since we started talking about our married name, I've had the hands dream a few times. Not full blown nightmares, more like frightening possibilities. Someone who wants to retaliate against something Nessa does could come after you, because you will be a Thropp too. Or they could use you to get to me, like Jacol did. He didn't even know we were a couple and he tried to hurt you. If you have Thropp as a name, it could be worse." Elphie said.

"Elphie, that's not likely…" Glinda started.

"Yes Lyndie it is. And on some level you know that it is because you said that you were marrying into the need for a bodyguard." Elphie interrupted.

"I was joking Elphie, just teasing. And why didn't you tell me you were having bad dreams." Glinda said with a little pout.

"My dreams aren't the point." Elphie replied.

"You just said that you dreamed about someone coming after me because my name was Thropp." Glinda said and it was apparent that she was frustrated and concerned.

"I was trying to create a scenario, an example of why you taking on Thropp as a name is not a good idea. The dreams were of someone taking you away from me, they just reinforced what my real concerns were. "Elphie said as she started to pace again.

"Okay girls, this is going a little off track. Glinda, Elphaba thinks that you will be an easier target for someone with a grudge against her or her sister if you have the name Thropp as part of yours. Is that a fair summary Elphaba?" Chaxi said in a way that got Glinda and Elphie's attention.

"Yes." Elphie said simply then sat back down.

"Glinda, respond to that." Chaxi instructed. Glinda nodded and spent a few moments collecting her thoughts even as she stroked the back of one of Elphie's hands to calm her twitching fingers.

"You know Elphie maybe that is a possibility." Glinda conceded.

"But as you pointed out it would be so even if I didn't have Thropp as my name. I will be your wife after all." She added quickly.

"You're not helping this Glinda." Elphie said with a little glare.

"The thought of being Mrs. Elphaba Thropp made me feel very, very secure. Partly because I would belong to you and you couldn't leave me, but also just in general. Being Mrs. Thropp- Upland makes me feel the same way, even more so because you'll have that security too." Glinda said.

"I'm trying to stay with you Lyndie, but this isn't making sense." Elphie sighed in frustration.

"Sweetheart, you think I'll be in possible danger if I have your name, but this is the way I see it. I'll be your wife, and if I have Thropp as part of my name, no one would dare mess with me because I'll have the power and influence of Heir Apparent to shield me. You made your mark on Munchkinland Elphie, you earned respect, not to mention a no nonsense reputation. I think being a Thropp would protect me more that put me in danger. And you know Fruoa, Maril and Harlac will get the word out. All of that makes me feel very secure, for many reasons." Glinda said and chuckled at the look on Elphie's face. It was the same look she got when she was presented with something unknown to her that she was trying to process.

"That does have merit." Elphie said a bit distractedly.

"And by the same token, you'll have security too. You'll have Upland as a name and people will know that you have another family supporting you. In Gillikin, Upland is not a name to sneeze at. Daddy and Momsie might not have a militia to back them up, but they can be quite formidable when loved ones are threatened, even a little." Glinda giggled and Elphie couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I can't argue with that. I'm not sure I understand the logic, but that's okay. I know I am protected by your family. It just never occurred to me that my name and title could have any benefits for you." Elphie said and it was clear that she was processing the ramifications of the information.

Chaxi suggested that they take a little break and when she returned ten minutes later Glinda was in the midst of a giggle fit that Elphie explained was brought on by the thought of her father leading a troop of her cousins in a militia charge. After Glinda settled down Chaxi guided them back through the discussion of their married name and the underlying things that had come up. She helped them flesh out their issues and gave them some perspective. As they talked, Elphie became much more at ease with the thought of them having a married name that included Thropp and both she and Glinda agreed that they could now talk about it on their own, without fussing at one another.

Since Elphie was going to be gone next week, Chaxi had cleared her schedule so they could have some extra time for their session. Glinda suggested that since they were dealing with subjects related to being married, that they talk about telling Professor Thiol that they were a couple. Elphie agreed, but let Glinda give Chaxi an overview of the situation. Glinda told her about the intersession classes and all the issues that had come up during that discussion. Elphie told her about her talk with Mr. Kwenyo.

"Chaxi, I know it's my reserved nature that is making me wary of telling my academic advisor about this, but there is something else. Professor Thiol is an advisor, like Dr. Bikloam. Wouldn't he be bound by the same obligations that she is? I'm not sure that I could handle all of that again." Elphie asked.

"I didn't even think about that. Maybe Mr. Kwenyo didn't either." Glinda said.

"That is a good question Elphaba and could possibly be a concern, but I am of the opinion that it would not be an issue." Chaxi said.

"I'm not sure that I understand." Elphie said.

"Me either." Glinda said.

"Dr. Bikloam is an academic advisor, but she is also a student advisor and one of the University's student counselors. She is more intrinsically linked to the non-academic life of students and the rules that govern it, than an academic advisor would be." Chaxi explained.

"That makes sense." Glinda said but Elphie still looked confused.

"Elphaba, if Professor Thiol had stumbled upon you and Glinda, as Dr. Bikloam did, he would be duty bound to make a public indecency report to your dorm advisor, or to someone like Dr. Bikloam. In theory he could pursue it, but it is very unlikely that he would because that is not his realm of expertise." Chaxi said.

"I think I get it." Glinda said excitedly.

"If Dr. B. was just a student counselor and not an academic advisor, and someone accused me of academic misconduct, like Ran did Elphie, she would probably take the issue to my academic advisor, because they would know more about the rules that cover that stuff, right?"

"In essence, that is correct." Chaxi smiled.

"I guess that makes sense." Elphie said, trying to put it all together.

"Elphaba, let's look at this in a more narrow way. Professor Thiol knows you to a certain extent. He is your academic advisor and has an interest in the things that affect you academically. Most good academic advisors do because they realize that things that go on outside of the classroom affect a student's performance inside. Do you follow that reasoning?" Chaxi asked.

"Yes." Elphie nodded and Glinda grinned. She loved that Chaxi always knew how to help Elphie make sense of things.

"Good. I am speculating that Paszor had this in mind when he suggested that you tell Professor Thiol that you are engaged to Glinda and that he would not have if he thought it would be detrimental. He understands that being apart from Glinda to go to the Grazner competition, the time you spend in the lab and how your studies will take up even more of your time starting this summer, will be a little stressful for both of you and perhaps even present some obstacles." Chaxi said.

"Like you not attending the first summer intersession seminar." Glinda said.

"Yes. And it's likely that there will be others." Chaxi said.

"Chaxi, do you think it is a good idea to tell Professor Thiol?" Elphie asked a little hesitantly.

"Yes Elphaba, I do. You and Glinda are both going to have to make a lot of compromises and be very flexible with your expectations during your graduate studies, especially when Glinda is no longer in school. When those compromises require you to forego a lab assignment or other academic element, it will be stressful. I think it will be easier on you in the long run if he knows. It is also conceivable that he could find out in some other manner. Hearing it from you first would be better." Chaxi said.

Elphie still looked skeptical, but Glinda was in full agreement. Glinda told Elphie about her working relationship with Dr. Bikloam hadn't changed since she found out and how it was even a little better because she didn't have to be so guarded all the time. They talked about other pros and some possible cons for a while. Eventually Elphie said that she trusted Mr. Kwenyo and understood everything that they had talked about, but didn't know if she could actually tell him on her own.

"Elphaba, I suggest that you and Glinda speak with Dr. Bikloam and enlist her help. It might be best if she is present anyway. She can explain how she has dealt with the matter, officially, if your advisor has any concerns." Chaxi said.

"Chaxi that is an excellent idea. She'll be more than willing." Glinda said excitedly.

"And we can talk to Mr. K about it when we see him this weekend. It will be okay Elphie. This, our name, even you being in classes over intersession. It's all going to work out." Glinda said happily as she gave Elphie a wiggly hug.

"I think talking to Mr. Kwenyo is a good idea and I can see how utilizing Dr. Bikloam would be helpful. I just wish it was easier for me to be not so wary of things like this." Elphie said.

"That's just your way of looking out for us." Glinda smiled.

They spent most of the rest of their time talking about classes, Elphie going to the EC and other general day to day things until there was about twenty minutes left in their session. Chaxi asked to speak with Elphaba privately and Glinda agreed with no hesitation or question. She just gave Elphie a kiss, told her she would be in the waiting area then skipped out the door. Chaxi saw the devotion on Elphie's face as she watched her leave and smiled.

"Elphaba, remember I have been talking about assigning you some exercises."Chaxi started.

"Yes. But if you are going to do that, shouldn't Glinda be here." Elphie asked.

"Yes and we will bring her back in a bit, but I wanted to discuss this with you first. Some of the things we talked about today I think are rooted somewhat in the fact that you do not trust yourself and its related issues of your fear of hurting Glinda or being out of control with her." Chaxi explained.

"I'm not sure I understand." Elphie said.

"To put this very simplistically, we have been discussing you being afraid of hurting Glinda physically, specifically during sex, but that fear has an emotional component as well. It manifested in a small way with you not wanting Glinda to have your name, because she could get hurt and it would be your fault." Chaxi explained.

"I suppose that is logical. You have been explaining to me since we started meeting how one emotion can affect or lead to another and how they can surface in ways that don't seem appropriate." Elphie reasoned.

"That is correct. As you already know, the work you have been doing on one issue has been helping you deal with other issues. It is all interrelated. Elphaba what I am suggesting for you now is a very basic tool, aimed at addressing your fear of not trusting yourself. I am gearing towards your physical relationship with Glinda because that is the issue we have been working on the most lately." Chaxi said and Elphie blushed.

"Not that physical. At least not yet." She added with a chuckle.

"Okay." Elphie smiled sheepishly.

"Would you like me to explain it to you privately first?" Chaxi asked.

"That's not necessary. I'll go get Glinda." Elphie smiled.

In the few minutes that Elphie was gone, Chaxi made some notes. Glinda was excited by the prospect of a new exercise and listened intently as Chaxi gave her an overview of what she and Elphie had discussed and then gave them the details of what she was asking them to do. She explained that it was more of an activity than an exercise, in that it had no real defined rules. It was meant more to allow Elphie to experience a common physical activity the way Glinda usually did.

"So you want us to switch places, physically." Glinda said with a smile.

"Yes, but specifically in situations where Elphaba is hesitant." Chaxi nodded.

"Like when we dance. She is almost always the dipper and me the dipee. Not that I mind. But she thinks that she will tense or do something wrong." Glinda said.

"I'm taller; it just makes more sense that I do the dipping." Elphie said.

"That is a good example. Elphaba you would need to give up control and trust yourself to just go with it." Chaxi smiled and Elphie sighed.

"Now understand, I'm not saying to leave here and start looking for ways to do this activity. It is meant to be an in the moment, let it play out activity. When a situation presents itself, try it. Go with it, talk about it. And remember, this isn't meant to change your behaviors or the way you like to do things. It's just to help you trust yourself in physical situations with Glinda." Chaxi said.

"I understand." Elphie said.

"Me too and I can think of a few more situations. Elphie, I think if we let it, this will be great fun. Like when we role played, remember?" Glinda grinned and Elphie nodded.

"That's the spirit Glinda." Chaxi smiled.

Chaxi talked about them both journaling the activity, so they could compare notes. Glinda asked a few more questions then she and Elphie said goodnight and headed back to their room.

On the way they talked about the weekend and Elphie's schedule for the time between now and when she left on Tuesday after lunch. They picked up a snack at the café and nibbled on it while they reviewed their session with Chaxi. Elphie said that she was not opposed to the idea of combining their names to use as their married name, but requested time to process it. Glinda suggested that they could talk it over with her parents when they came to the EC if Elphie wanted and Elphie liked that plan. They talked about Professor Thiol and agreed that Glinda would ask her advisor if she would help them talk to him. If she thought that was a good idea they'd bring it up with Mr. Kwenyo over the weekend. The last thing they talked about before going about their nightly routine was the exercise that Chaxi had assigned. Elphie was game, but said that she did not want to know the ideas that Glinda had in advance. Glinda agreed to just suggest them when she felt it was appropriate and they would go from there.

Three hours later, homework was done, baths were taken, things were ready for the next day and Elphie was lying in her bed, listening to Glinda snore. She could still feel her touch and her goodnight kiss. She knew that the session with Chaxi had been a good one, a necessary one and more importantly a very enlightening one. She was feeling more settled about a lot of things. Glinda giggled and shifted positions and Elphie smiled.

"Fresh dreams future Mrs. Dr. Thropp-Upland." Elphie chuckled softly then closed her eyes to sleep.

X

Glinda sat soaking in a steaming tub full of scented bubbles, excitedly anticipating what was awaiting her on the other side of the bathroom door. It was Saturday night, and Elphie had a special quiet romantic evening planned for them to help make up for the lack of time they had been able to spend together the past couple of days. On Friday, Elphie had to work on Grazner stuff so they only had a quick dinner together. She went out with Loma and Beliea on Friday night, but was asleep by the time Elphie got home. She was also still asleep when Elphie left for lab this morning. She knew it was going to be that way, so she was prepared. She surprised Elphie by doing an admirable job of cleaning their room then went shopping and had lunch with Dani.

When Elphie did come home from her practice she was in a good mood, excited about the probable things that would come up at the Grazner. They got dressed up and went out to dinner, where they talked about their days and just enjoyed being together. After they finished dinner, Elphie said that she had a surprise for dessert that they would have back in their room.

That's what Elphie was putting together now. An evening of simple romance. Glinda had insisted on the simple part because she knew that Elphie was a little tired from all the extra work she had been doing. But she loved the simple things, candlelight, sparkled ceiling, and drinks in their special glasses. It would be a perfect night and she couldn't wait.

X

Elphie put the special dessert on the coffee table and congratulated herself on her foresight. During a break earlier in the day, she had run over to Tyuron's and asked Uliko for a surprise for Glinda and it had been delivered just a little while ago. It was a small cake with a thick whipped cream icing. It had whole strawberries nestled in the whipped cream on the top and around the bottom. She poured drinks into their special wine glasses then surveyed the scene. Glinda had insisted on simple romance and Elphie knew this would work. Music for dancing, candles, a twinkling ceiling, a special treat and her in her peignoir. She took a flower from the bouquet she had bought Glinda on the way back from dinner and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Ready whenever you are Lyndie." Elphie smiled, knowing that her love was more than likely already ready. She chuckled when the door opened a second later and a beaming, wiggly Glinda was standing there in her peignoir, with her hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Hi." Glinda grinned as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

"You are beautiful my precious." Elphie said as she presented the flower to Glinda then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you my love, so are you." Glinda smiled then returned the kiss.

"Would you care to join me for dessert?" Elphie smiled as she offered Glinda her arm.

"I'd love to." Glinda giggled softly as she linked her arm with Elphie's.

"I had Uliko prepare a treat for you." Elphie said as they reached the sitting area.

"I love it Elphie! You are wonderful." Glinda said then felt a shiver of excitement as she watched Elphie take a strawberry from the top of the cake and run it through the whipped cream. She did it again with another one then handed one to her.

"I propose a toast." Elphie said softly as she held her strawberry close to Glinda's lips.

"To simple romance."

"To simple romance." Glinda echoed as she held her strawberry to Elphie's lips. Glinda felt another shiver that turned into tingles as she watched Elphie's mouth take in part of the strawberry and slowly take a bite. With her eyes locked onto Elphie's she did the same then they shared a soft whipped cream kiss.


	88. Chapter 88

"Just give it a try Elphie. It'll be fun." Glinda grinned after Elphie had brought her up from a dip. They had been discussing moving their activities over to one of the chairs and Glinda suggested that they try the switching places activity that Chaxi had assigned them.

"Fun for whom?" Elphie said as she spun Glinda out and back.

"For both of us silly." Glinda giggled.

"It is hanky panky after all. And we are in the moment. We can let it play out and all that good stuff." Glinda smiled as she wiggled happily in Elphie's arms.

"Unfortunately, I can't argue with any of that. I suppose this does fall under the parameters of Chaxi's exercise instructions." Elphie said.

"I choose to see it as we are in a moment of simple and fun romance that's heading towards some wonderful making out and we are going to try something a little different, just to see how it feels." Glinda said as she caressed Elphie's cheek.

"That does seem like a more appropriate assessment." Elphie said after Glinda kissed her softly.

"And as long as it incorporates one of those intricate shifting positions maneuvers that delight you so much after a few minutes, I am willing to…go with the flow." Elphie smiled and Glinda bounced happily because she could feel that Elphie was trying to settle into the thought of sitting on her lap, at least for a bit, to experience making out from her perspective.

"That's the spirit Elphie!" Glinda bubbled. She kissed Elphie with vigor then skipped over to the victrola to start a new recording.

"And that flow can start with a slow, flowy waltz." She said after putting herself back into Elphie's arms.

"I love you, my Lyndie." Elphie said softly as she pulled Glinda close.

"And I love you my Elphie." Glinda replied. As the first part of their special waltz played in the background, Glinda and Elphie shared an intimate kiss then finished out the song waltzing in the same intimate fashion.

As the song was winding down Elphie did as she usually did and led Glinda towards their chairs. With a sly grin and an out of rhythm wiggle, Glinda took over and spun Elphie out, kissed her when she returned then caressed her cheek, just as Elphie did to her in this situation. She turned them around, stood in front of her chair then put her hands gently Elphie's waist.

"I'm not as graceful as you are." Elphie said quietly as Glinda started to sit down and pull Elphie with her. Over time they had developed an effortless way of sitting in this way, moving as one as they lowered themselves into the chair with Elphie sitting and Glinda straddling her legs, more often than not kissing as they went.

"You have your own, beautiful gracefulness my love." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss as she gently pulled Elphie closer to her.

"Just follow my lead and we will dance a new dance." She said as she placed her hands on Elphie's hips. Elphie smiled tentatively at her and nodded. Glinda kissed Elphie again as she slid her hands down the sides of Elphie's legs then back up, using the gentle caressing as a way to lift the hem of her peignoir so her legs would be freer to move. After the kiss ended Glinda started to maneuver them down onto the chair, using her own legs to guide Elphie's into position. Elphie rebelled against what was happening, but only for a brief moment. A loving look and a smile from Glinda settled her and she gave in to the movements. The transition from standing to sitting was by no means graceful, but after Glinda provided Elphie some not very subtle tactile hints on how to position her legs they were in place.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Glinda giggled as she looked up at Elphie. Elphie was straddling Glinda's legs, but was sitting up on her own knees, not touching Glinda at all.

"I'm not sure, but something doesn't seem right." Elphie said hesitantly.

"That's because you are not settled in yet. You need to get comfortable." Glinda chuckled as she urged Elphie to more or less sit back on her heels by stroking down her hips and thighs.

"And as much as I love the view, and believe me I really love the view." She continued, pausing to kiss the material over Elphie's breasts.

"If you do not lower yourself so we are more face to face than breasts to face, I cannot be held responsible for my actions. Nuzzling or nibbling spring to mind." Glinda giggled. Elphie soaked in the sound of the giggle and relaxed her posture a bit. She held on to the arms of the chair and lowered herself until she could just feel Glinda underneath her.

"Is this better? Elphie smiled and Glinda couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Better? Yes. Optimal? No. These belong here." Glinda said as she caressed Elphie's arms and moved them to her shoulders then wrapped her arms around Elphie's waist.

"This does seem more like the way it should be. Are you uncomfortable?" Elphie asked.

"I am just fine. I like this. It feels nice." Glinda said knowing that Elphie was going to have to relax into the rest of it in her own time.

"It still just doesn't seem right. Maybe I am just not meant to sit on your lap. Perhaps we should switch places and not waste our fiancé time." Elphie said.

"Oh this is not a waste of fiancée time. We are exploring something new together. I'm fine and for the most part, so are you. Let's just see what happens. And remember my love, if you cannot adjust to this, we'll do something else. Alright?" Glinda smiled as she rubbed small circles on Elphie's back; in the same manner that Elphie did to her to help her center.

"Alright. But this still doesn't seem quite right." Elphie said.

"That's because there is something missing. An important something that will get us back on the simple romance track and take away some of your hesitance." Glinda grinned.

"And what is that?" Elphie smiled, still a little tense.

"Kiss me Elphie. We need to get lost in a kiss. If you can't trust yourself with this just yet, trust in the kiss." Glinda said gently, but with a bright reassuring smile. Elphie knew that in order to kiss Glinda properly she was going to have to shift her positioning. Glinda did it frequently when they were in this situation and it was never troublesome for either of them. As she looked into her love's eyes she saw adoration, acceptance and so many other things that made her feel safe and loved. She also saw the little hint of arousal and playfulness that always led to them having a wonderful time.

"You always think kisses are missing." Elphie smiled as she slid her hands over Glinda's shoulders, to the back of her neck then started to caresses it gently.

"Well, they usually are." Glinda giggled as she patted Elphie's back to let her know that all was well as she shifted her body slightly. Glinda loved feeling Elphie like this; it aroused her in many ways. They had been in similar positions before, but only when they were in bed and only in passing. Her body tingled with excitement as she felt more of Elphie's weight on her legs.

Elphie leaned in a little and realized when she did that more of her weight actually shifted off of Glinda and that made her feel better. She felt Glinda's hands caressing her back and she responded by moving her hands forward a bit and rubbing her thumbs around Glinda's earlobes and over to her cheeks. Glinda brushed her lips against hers several times and her body shifted of its own accord in order to fully melt into the kisses. She pulled back slightly when she realized what had happened, but a smile from Glinda gave her the nudge she needed to start a kiss on her own.

Elphie softly pressed her lips to Glinda's but it was only an instant before she felt her love's familiar demands for something more vigorous. Elphie responded and kissed Glinda with gusto and passion. It was an active, involved kiss that they continued until its natural conclusion, but Elphie wasn't committed to it and they both knew it.

"I'm sorry. I coul…" Elphie whispered as soon as they parted.

"Elphaba Thropp, don't you dare." Glinda interrupted gently and lovingly, but firmly.

"We will switch positions and talk… and make out." She giggled.

"But don't."

"Okay," Elphie smiled because she knew exactly what Glinda meant. She gave Glinda a little kiss then started to get up, but felt her love stop her.

"Ah ah, there is a process for switching places." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"But we've never done this." Elphie grinned back.

"Sure we have, in one form or another. And before you make what you think is a reasonable comment, remember you are going with the flow." Glinda chuckled.

"I am. And I love you. I am not allowed to apologize to you, but I can thank you for loving me so very much." Elphie said softly then drew Glinda into a kiss. A kiss that she was able to give into, just a little bit. Half an hour later, a case of giggle fit induced hiccups, and an impromptu game of hide the hand later, Elphie was in the chair, Glinda was straddling her legs and they had decided that talking could wait.

X

Elphie sat in her chair in that quiet time just before dawn, looking at the shadows that the small lamp cast on the pages of her journal. She thought of a little game that Glinda had showed her once, where she traced the shadows on her page then used them as part of a sketch. Elphie had no intention of sketching, but she traced the shadows anyway. For a moment she thought that the curved lines on her page looked a little like a polypeptide specimen under a microscope, but a murmur from Glinda broke her focus and when she looked at the page again she only saw squiggly lines. It amazed her how she could see chemical processes unfolding in her head, but couldn't manage to see anything on that page but lines.

She refocused her thoughts to the previous night. Once they were snuggled up in bed together, they had talked a little about the switching places activity. Elphie knew that it wasn't a failure because she understood its intent and because Glinda had insisted that she had done exceptionally well. As she wrote the specifics of what had happened in her journal she tried to figure out how she felt about it, beyond agreeing that it was not a bad first attempt, but didn't really know. So she just wrote down the facts as she knew them and moved on to something else.

She hadn't written anything substantial in a few days so she just started writing about getting ready for the Grazner, going to the EC, trying to compose an engagement song and what she had decided was the most pressing issue, telling Professor Thiol about her engagement. Glinda had spoken to Dr. Bikloam about it and she agreed with Chaxi that it was a prudent idea and was willing to set up a meeting with him on Monday morning. She knew that it made sense on a logical level, but on an emotional level, she was wary. She just let her thoughts, good, bad and fearful spill out on to the page and before she knew it, sunlight was coming into the window and Glinda was starting to stir. Elphie closed her journal and smiled. On some level she knew that if she could figure out how to give herself over to the journal writing process, she could figure out how to comfortably sit on her fiancées lap, even if it was just for a few long, wonderful kisses. She smiled when she saw Glinda stretch and start to sit up.

"Hi Lyndie!" Elphie said in as bubbly manner as she could and Glinda nearly fell off the bed bouncing with delight.

X

"I wonder if the bed games our friends play are as much fun as the ones we play?" Glinda mused as they walked to Tyuron's for brunch.

"I wouldn't even begin to know. And we've discussed talking about things like this." Elphie said with an amused smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but we just had so much fun this morning. We haven't played kissckle tag in a long time." Glinda giggled.

"And that game of guess where was very risqué. You were in quite a mood."

"I believe that it was you who were in quite a mood and you who made the guess where game so risqué." Elphie said with a chuckle, blushing furiously.

"I admit to nothing. And anyway, you started it by greeting me in a perky manner." Glinda said then lowered her voice and whispered in Elphie's ear.

"I find that incredibly sexy."

"Can we put this conversation on hold please….preferably indefinitely." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh, if we must. And only because we are here at Tyuron's." Glinda laughed.

"Thank you." Elphie smiled then unconsciously put her hand on the small of Glinda's back to guide her towards their favorite table on Tyuron's patio.

X

"Hi Gifwen." Glinda said to Tyuron's head server as he approached the table.

"We seated ourselves because we didn't see Tyuron around. I hope that is okay." Glinda said with a warm smile.

"Good morning to you ladies and it is just fine. Tyuron is up in the apartment with a little cold." Gifwen said.

"Oh no. Is he okay?" Glinda asked with concern.

"He says he is, but the way Uliko has been trying to feed him soup, you'd think he was on his last legs." The server chuckled.

"I'll tell the chef you are here and get your drinks."

"Thanks Gifwen." Glinda smiled as the man hurried off.

"Awww how awful that Tyuron is sick. " Glinda said with a little pout.

"Well Gifwen did not seem too concerned." Elphie said.

"Ty has sneezes and coughs." Uliko said with no preamble as he put juice for Glinda and milk for Elphie down on the table.

"So we heard. We also heard that you are nursing him back to health with soup." Glinda smiled.

"Our friend brought medicine too." Uliko said.

"How nice of Mr. Kwenyo to bring him something to help." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"You like baked eggs today." Uliko said abruptly then hurried off. Glinda and Elphie chit chatted about feeding a cold and starving a fever until Uliko reappeared with their meal.

"This looks and smells wonderful Uliko." Glinda grinned.

"Loifer said you are doing what he did in contest." Uliko said turning his attention to Elphie.

"I am competing in the Grazner Competition, yes." Elphie smiled.

"It's good. I make good meal afterwards." Uliko said with certainty.

"I can't wait." Elphie said honestly. Uliko gave them one of his lopsided smiles then left.

"A celebratory meal from Uliko, I can't wait either." Glinda bubbled.

"Don't you think celebratory is a bit premature?" Elphie smiled.

"Nope, and neither did he." Glinda grinned.

As they ate, Glinda and Elphie discussed the upcoming competition. Elphie talked science, but Glinda talked packing. Elphie tried to convince her that she didn't need a lot of things, but Glinda was in full list making mode. She paused so that they could write a get well note for Tyuron then continued and expanded their talk as they went for a walk around campus.

X

"Okay, remember that we have reservations at Vesyut's for dinner, so don't dawdle after your practice or whatever it is, is over." Glinda said as they stood at the bottom of the steps to the Sorcery Building. Elphie won the coin toss and got to walk Glinda to where she needed to be.

"Lyndie when have you ever known me to dawdle." Elphie smiled.

"I can only imagine that is what you do after you finish your work. You hang around to find something else to do." Glinda giggled.

"That's not dawdling. That is being helpful. Changing your shoes three times instead of walking out the door is dawdling."

"You say tomato…" Glinda sing-songed.

"Have fun at Granny Kima's Lyndie. I'll see you later." Elphie smiled.

"I will. Have fun doing whatever it is that you are doing." Glinda giggled then locked eyes with Elphie for a beat before skipping up the stairs.

Elphie walked to the Science Building, very glad that Glinda had something fun to do. Granny Kima had invited all the bridesmaids and Elphie over for tea that afternoon to talk about the reception that summer and thank them for their help. It was sort of a last minute thing, but all the girls could attend, except her. Dani assured her that Granny understood and was in no way offended that she had to decline. She heard one of her teammates calling out to her as she neared the Building and waited for him to catch up. They started talking about what they would be doing that afternoon and Elphie forgot all about having tea.

X

"Granny, thank you for inviting us. We had a great time." Loma said as they all walked to the front door. They had been visiting with Granny Kima for a couple of hours. She wanted them to stay longer but Mama Miola had insisted that she not tire herself out. There was some lighthearted fussing and Granny scolded her daughter, gently, for being impertinent but gave in.

"Girls, it was my pleasure. My Dani's reception will be a wonderful affair, just like her wedding was." Granny smiled.

"We are all looking forward to it." Juiva said.

"Now I do not want you all to be strangers just because Dani has a husband now. He can be easily banished for some girl talk over tea." Granny chuckled and so did everyone else.

"We won't." Beliea assured her.

"And I doubt you will have to banish him. He jumped at the chance to go off with the guys this afternoon." Dani grinned.

"Gotero said something about a roundball pick up game in the park." Loma said.

"And Glinda my child I want you to remember that you have an open invitation to stay her while your friend is out of town next week." Granny said with a merry twinkle in her eye.

"I'll remember Granny and thank you." Glinda said with a smile. After more thank yous, everyone told Granny and Mama Miola goodbye and gave them hugs then climbed into the carriage that would take them back to campus.

"Granny knows." Glinda said simply as the carriage pulled away.

"Yeah, I think she does. I think she has for awhile." Dani said.

"No. She knows, for sure. But I didn't feel anything negative from her. I wonder why she didn't say something." Glinda said.

"I'm sure she didn't think it was the right time or place. But I'll bet it will come up if you stay here while Elphaba is gone." Dani said.

"If this keeps up the only person you'll need to keep this from is Old Horrible." Loma chuckled.

"We are going to tell Elphie's advisor tomorrow." Glinda said.

"When did that come up? Beliea asked.

During the ride back to Shiz, Glinda told them a little about why they were going to tell Professor Thiol about them, Elphie's new summer schedule and her unedited thoughts on that. It made her feel good that they agreed that classes during intersession should be illegal and that they thought telling Elphie's advisor was a very good idea. She didn't need their approval, but she liked their support.

X

"Elphie! What a surprise." Glinda squealed with delight when she came in the room and saw Elphie sitting in her chair, reading.

"You're almost two hours early." She said as she snatched Elphie's book out of her hand and slid onto her lap. Before Elphie could respond Glinda kissed her full on several times in succession, then shifted to talking snuggle position.

"Hello Glinda." Elphie chuckled.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda giggled.

"Professor Thiol thought we all looked a little fatigued so he sent us home to get some rest. Tomorrow, I don't have classes, only final preparations in the lab." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy! Breakfast, lunch and dinner?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"All three. And that is probably a good thing, since I'm fairly sure that Mr. Kwenyo will want us to tell Professor Thiol tomorrow." Elphie said.

"I very sure. And I think it will all turn out well." Glinda said.

"My precious optimist." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"And how did tea at Granny Kima's go?"

"Wonderful, we had a great time." Glinda said excitedly then told Elphie all about her afternoon and the things that were discussed, including telling their friends about Professor Thiol and her new summer schedule. She did not tell Elphie about Granny Kima though, because by mutual agreement they decided long ago that Glinda could use her discretion about things like this and Glinda knew that this was not the right time.

"Hey Elphie, who is that letter on the table from?" Glinda said after a little more talking and some playful kissing.

"I forgot about that. Something distracted me earlier." Elphie chuckled as Glinda leaned over to get the envelope. Elphie held her so she wouldn't fall.

"It's from Fruoa." Glinda grinned.

"She scheduled her meeting at the Palace for the week after the Grazner so she and Maril will be there next weekend." Elphie said.

"That's perfect. What did she say about the medallion?" Glinda asked.

"She is bringing it and will be in touch with Motzia while she is there, but she and Harluc both agree that it is probably not a good idea for us to meet with them there in the EC."

"Oh piffle." Glinda pouted.

"I really wanted to see her and see Motzia."

"She wants to see us as well. She and Maril will be there on Friday night so they can attend the quiz part of the competition on Saturday, if Shiz makes it that far." Elphie smiled.

"You will and that's great. Maybe we can all have dinner or brunch or something together. And maybe we can just invite Motzia over or something. It will be a fun weekend." Glinda bubbled.

"I'll leave the details up to you. Just remember that I am not free until after the awards luncheon on Saturday." Elphie smiled.

"I remember. I even know what outfit to pack for it." Glinda grinned.

"Fruoa also said that she found out that a team from Emerald College is going to be competing. She sent an official message to them congratulating them and telling them that I would be there also. She also said that she told them, that by order of the First Minister I was to be treated like another university student there and addressed only as Miss Thropp."

"How sweet of Harluc to do that for you." Glinda giggled.

"I never even thought about what other schools would be there. I'm glad that he did that though, that would have been nothing but a frustrating mess." Elphie smiled.

They talked about what they could do with their limited time in the EC until Elphie noticed the time and tried to get Glinda off of her lap so she could go run her a bath. Glinda had other ideas however and by the time she actually got into the tub, she was taking a quick, lukewarm one. They continued to talk about whatever came up as they bathed, as they dressed and even on the trip across the river. It was at times like this that they were both grateful for their ability to talk about anything, everything and in some cases, absolutely nothing.

X

"Mr. Kwenyo really seems to have this under control." Elphie said as they changed into nightclothes. She had been quiet during dinner when they talked about meeting with Professor Thiol and during the ride back to the dorm.

"He really does Elphie. He thinks a meeting in the morning is a very good idea and he is going to arrange the whole thing. "He is even going to ask Lofier to come." Glinda said.

"I just want it over with. No one thinks it is going to end badly, I just don't want to have to think about it anymore."

"Well then my love put it away for now and we will crawl into bed…your bed, and snuggle. I know it's a school night, so I promise to behave. Just some nice, comforting snuggling." Glinda grinned.

"I would like that. And can we not talk about the Grazner, the EC or Professor Thiol." Elphie said.

"We don't have to talk about anything. In fact, we may be actually talked out for now." Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled.

Elphie turned out the lights and got into bed beside Glinda and the settled in face to face. They caressed a little, kissed a little but didn't talk except to say I Iove you and goodnight. Glinda knew that Elphie hadn't slept much the night before and was a little tired, but she was very surprised when Elphie fell asleep before she did. It did not happen very often, but it always happened for a reason. Glinda figured that tonight, her precious Elphie simply could not process any more.

"Good night my beautiful girl." Glinda smiled as she snuggled in close to Elphie.

X

Luckily for Elphie, Professor Thiol had a full day, so the meeting with Dr. Bikloam was scheduled right after breakfast. Elphie wasn't sure how it had been planned so quickly, but Glinda figured that Dr. Bikloam had something to do with that. However it came about, Glinda was glad because Elphie was nervous. They were sitting in Dr. Bikloam's office with Mr. Kwenyo waiting for Lofier and the Professor. Mr. Kwenyo had sent word to Lofier the previous night and he was more than happy to help, even though it never occurred to him that Professor Thiol didn't know.

"Good morning everyone." Professor Thiol said as he and Lofier walked into the room. Mr. Kwenyo introduced Lofier to Dr. Bikloam and after some general small talk they got down to business.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice gentleman." Dr. Bikloam smiled.

"I have to admit I am very intrigued. It is not every day that the head of the chemistry department is called to meet with the Sorcery Academic Advisor about a student." Professor Thiol smiled.

"Elphaba, please tell me that you are not switching majors." He added with a chuckle.

"I'm not." Elphie said tentatively.

"Thiol, this meeting was actually my idea. The reason why we are doing it here will become apparent soon." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Now I'm even more intrigued." Professor Thiol said.

"There is some information that I thought it was important for you to know about Elphaba, especially since she said that she could not attend the first of the intersession seminars." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"I do wish you would reconsider that Elphaba. It would be most beneficial for you." Professor Thiol said. Elphie started to say something but Mr. Kwenyo raised his hand to stop her.

"Thiol, the previous obligation that Elphaba has is her engagement party. It was planned for a date during that intersession before she knew about the seminar." Mr. Kwenyo said and Professor Thiol's eyebrows shot up.

"Elphaba, you are engaged?" The man said in surprise.

"Well if that doesn't beat all. Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"Her engagement is not exactly common knowledge here at Shiz." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Ah, I see. Munchkinland political issues?" The professor asked.

"No. Thiol, Elphaba is engaged to Glinda, her roommate." Mr. Kwenyo said and Professor Thiol's eyebrows shot up again.

"Professor Thiol that is why I suggested that we meet in here. I was made aware of this just recently and I felt it might help ease any concerns you might have to have some official information." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Elphaba, are you planning on dropping out of school?" Professor Thiol asked.

"No sir." Elphie asked more than a little confused.

"Is she in danger of being thrown out of school?" He directed towards Dr. Bikloam.

"She is not. The matter has been officially dealt with and the issue is closed." Dr. Bikloam replied.

"All right then. Lofier, Paszor you've known about this?" Professor Thiol said and hearing him ask questions in the manner he was actually helped Elphie settle down a little. He was gathering facts to analyze.

"I am a friend of Glinda's parents. I figured it out when Elphaba started working in my laboratory in Frottica. I've never known Elphaba when she wasn't dating Glinda." Lofier said with a smile.

"Their relationship is very open there." Mr. Kwenyo added.

"I see. Elphaba I am glad that I know this about you. A lot of things that have happened in the past make a great deal more sense now. I've never had the parents of a student's roommate take such an interest in her studies before. And I also understand why you did not tell me this yourself. It is a bit of a delicate situation, even for someone who is not reserved." Professor Thiol said and Glinda smiled.

"So this bit of information does not upset the balance of your working relationship with Elphaba?" Mr. Kwenyo asked already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely not. Elphaba, I am a scientist, not a philosopher. You are a brilliant chemist, and a model student. Who you choose to love is your own affair. I did need to know this, for future reference, but it does not change a thing unless you decide to leave school because of it. And in that case I now know to track down Miss Upland and have a word with her." Professor Thiol smiled and Lofier chuckled.

"Actually Thiol, now that you know about this it is more likely that Miss Upland will track you down and have a few words with you for working young Elphaba too much. She's done it to me already." Lofier chuckled and Glinda giggled and nodded.

"I'll consider myself forewarned." Professor Thiol laughed.

"So officially, you have no issues with one of your students being engaged to and living with her roommate." Dr. Bikloam asked.

"Not a one. You said that whatever issues that arose previously were dealt with and that is good enough for me." Professor Thiol said.

"And if I may add a personal note. Elphaba I find your roo… excuse me, your fiancé to be a breath of fresh air. Scientists aren't always so lucky to find a partner who is understanding of the time demands of lab work."

"I'm not always that understanding." Glinda grinned and Elphie smiled in spite of herself.

"So gentleman and girls, does anyone have anything else to add or any concerns to address." Dr. Bikloam asked after a little more discussion, mainly between Mr. Kwenyo, Elphie and Professor Thiol. No one did, not even Elphie, who was clearly relieved that her advisor was not going to hold this against her.

"I need to excuse myself. I have another meeting to attend." Professor Thiol said as he rose from his chair.

"Elphaba, Miss Upland congratulations to you both. Elphaba, I expect to see you at our practice quiz session in half an hour."

"Thank you." Glinda beamed.

"I'll be there." Elphie said.

Professor Thiol thanked Dr. Bikloam for her assistance, said goodbye to everyone then left. Mr. Kwenyo and Lofier followed suit, leaving Glinda and Elphie alone with Glinda's counselor. They talked for a few minutes, just so that Dr. Bikloam could satisfy herself that Elphie was not unduly stressed. When they left the office, Lofier and Mr. Kwenyo were waiting for them and they all talked together until Elphie and Lofier had to leave.

"Thank you Mr. K. for suggesting and getting this together. It really will help her in the long run." Glinda said as she hugged her friend.

"I think so too and I am pleased that she realized it as well. Thiol is a good man and he knows how to nurture talent, in a variety of ways." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"I like him. He has a good sense of humor." Glinda chuckled.

"He does. Now, shouldn't you be in class?" Mr. Kwenyo laughed.

"I'm going, I'm going. Thank you again." Glinda said and gave him another hug and a kiss before she hurried off to get her books and the old apothecary watched her go with a smile on his face.

X

The rest of the day went smoothly for both Glinda and Elphie. Elphie was a little flustered around her advisor at first, but soon forgot to be as she focused on the practice quiz sessions. She and Glinda talked a little about it at lunch, but by dinner, it was old news and Elphie was not giving it a second thought.

That night Glinda started to gather Elphie's clothes and things as Elphie was selecting reference books to take with her muttering to herself and creating organized chaos in her nook. They spent a little time together before bed, quietly snuggling and kissing. Elphie shared Glinda's bed and they talked about Elphie being gone and what Glinda was going to do with her time.

The conversation picked up almost exactly where it left off the next morning except now it was the day that Elphie was supposed to leave so the conversation was punctuated with a few sniffles. Elphie was excused from classes that morning, but Glinda had a test that she had to take. After breakfast she reluctantly left Elphie and Elphie went upstairs to pack her carry -on bag and get her reference books ready to be picked up.

After she was finished, she went and got an early lunch to surprise Glinda. When she returned they ate and talked, then lay down together on the bed, snuggling and kissing until it was time for Elphie to go. Elphie had already asked to say goodbye to her up here instead of at the carriage, so they could say a proper goodbye.

"I'm glad that you are not extremely upset my sweet." Elphie said as she put her last bag in the hallway for Norven to take.

"I am a little; I'm going to miss you like crazy. But this is different because you are going to be with people who love you, doing something you love." Glinda sniffled.

"I am."

"Elphie let Aunt Greda take care of you, I mean it. She will make sure have good food and all that stuff, so let her." Glinda said then started to cry a little.

"I'll let her take care of me Lyndie. Don't worry. I will eat when she tells me to and I will even ask for a snack if I get hungry." Elphie smiled.

"You promise? And you will sleep too?" Glinda sniffled.

"I promise to both. Now kiss me until I am wobbly." Elphie grinned. Glinda did just that then they held one another until Norven knocked on the door.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said then they shared another kiss.

Glinda stood in the doorway and watched Elphie walk to the stairs just like she had done when she left to be governor, only this time she was not really upset. They waved goodbye before Elphie headed downstairs but instead of going back into the room to cry, Glinda ran down to the informal parlor and looked out the window. She saw Elphie's lab partners, some boys she didn't know, Lofier and Professor Thiol all milling around the two Shiz carriages that would take them to the train station. Her heart fluttered and she bounced on her heels when she saw Elphie walking towards the carriage. Her heart melted and she felt weak in the knees when Elphie stopped, looked up to the window and gave her a big bright smile and a little wave.


	89. Chapter 89

"Last stop Emerald City. Emerald City last stop." The conductor called into the lounge car, drawing Elphie's attention from the papers she was looking at.

"All right lady and gents, get your things put away." Lofier said as he gathered his own papers and took the ones that Elphie offered him.

Elphie watched as her teammates put books and folders into their own satchels. A boy named Catiul smiled at her warmly as he handed her a book. He and another boy named Waut were part of the team competition but were not competing in the individual portion. She hadn't really known them until they started preparing for the Grazner, but in addition to team activities, Professor Thiol had assigned her to work with each of them on several different lab projects. She was not as comfortable with them was she was with her lab partners Friq and Kenz, but she had no trouble working with them.

"Do you mind if I retain this book until later this evening Miss Thropp?" A man named Bijut asked, breaking into Elphie's thoughts.

"I do not mind at all." Elphie replied.

"Thank you. I shall return it after orientation this evening." Bijut said with a nod of his head then left. Elphie did not know Bijut very well but in some ways he reminded her of Ran, except he was not condescending to her. He was an older student who kept to himself and was only participating in the individual competition. Kenz had told her that it was because Bijut declined to participate in the team competition that Professor Thiol had decided to petition the Grazner Committee to allow her to enter. She hadn't really known how to respond to that, but it helped her to put it away when Friq told her that he really wasn't the team type and never had been.

As the train slowed down to pull into the bustling Emerald City Depot, Elphie had to smile at the irony of that situation. She had never been a team sort either, and if it wasn't for the love and support of a bubbly blonde, she doubted that she would be one now.

"Here we are." Professor Thiol said after the train lurched to a stop.

"I hope that I do not have to remind you that you are representing Shiz University on this trip."

"No sir." Came a chorus of replies.

"Good. Now before we disembark, I want you all to keep something in mind. I cannot tell you that the outcome of this competition does not matter, that would be untrue. But no matter what the outcome, I am very proud of each of you. You have worked hard to get here and you deserve to be here. You have earned your place among the best of the best in the field of Chemistry." Professor Thiol said sincerely, making eye contact with all six of his students, but lingering just a little longer on Elphie. After that he shook everyone's hand then he and Lofier headed towards the exit.

"Okay Elphaba ready to show the defending champs, National University, how real chemists do it." Friq chuckled as he took Elphie's knapsack and satchel, handed her umbrella to her then offered her his arm.

"I thought that today was just orientation." Elphie said, a little confused.

"It is Miss Elphaba. Our peppy captain here seems to think that we are participating in a sporting event as opposed to an academic one." Waut said as they walked towards the exit.

"Hey, athletic or academic, a team's a team. And we are Shiz's elite science team." Friq said.

"Only we don't get pretty cheerleaders rah rahing for us." Kenz laughed.

"_Well you all might not." _ Elphie smiled inwardly as she thought about her perky fiancée chanting 'give me a C, give me an H, give me an E' and so forth.

"Mores the pity. That might be interesting." Catiul mused.

"It would be unseemly." Bijut said as he walked around them and out the door.

"Not to mention unlikely." Waut said.

"But I'm on board with the whole team unity thing. Let's just remember that we are intellectuals and are representing our school."

"But of course. I just want us all to remember that the NU team is going to be full of themselves. I'm sure that they think that just because their predecessors won the last cycle and they are at their own University, they have an advantage. But those things have nothing to do with science. Not a thing." Friq said.

"Are you all are planning on getting off of the train?" Bijut said testily as he poked his head back in the door.

"The professor is waiting."

"We're coming." Kenz said as he led Waut and Catiul out the door.

"So Elphaba, ready?" Friq smiled.

"I don't know if I'm ready or not, but I am intrigued and willing." Elphie said, trying to digest the conversation that had just transpired.

"That'll do." Friq said as he stood aside so Elphie could exit the lounge car. Kenz offered up his hand to assist her down and as she tried to put everything in perspective, she saw Glinda's Aunt Greda and Uncle Robil standing at the far end of the platform. That is when it hit her that she was actually in the Emerald City to compete in a prestigious science competition.

X

"I'm sorry that I'm late Professor Norsiked." Glinda said contritely to her levitation instructor as she entered the classroom.

"Mrs. Guoyn informed me that you would be running late Miss Upland. Take your seat and Miss Tredes will catch you up." The professor said then went back to his book.

"Thank you sir." Glinda grinned then hurried over to the double desk she shared with Loma.

"You seem rather chipper, considering your you-know-what left for four days." Loma chuckled quietly.

"Or did she not leave."

"She left about half an hour ago. But I had a little cry before I came to class and I'm fine." Glinda whispered back.

"Good. Not that I'm unsympathetic to your plight, but you levitation casts…actually all of your casts tend to go a bit wonky when you're upset or really emotional." Loma laughed, still trying to whisper.

"I know. That's why I vented first." Glinda giggled then put on a serious face when the professor looked up from his work and frowned at them.

"We'd better get to work. We'll have plenty of time to talk tonight." Loma said.

"I can't wait." Glinda grinned then opened her textbook to the same pages Loma had open and doodled a little L + E on the corner of her notebook page.

"Focus please, or I'm confiscating your wand." Loma said with mock sternness.

"You haven't given me anything better to focus on yet." Glinda chuckled.

"Will you settle for just something else because I'm fairly certain that you will not consider calculating multiple trajectory projections, better." Loma grinned.

"I barely consider it necessary, but it is something else." Glinda said as she doodled little hearts over the letters.

"What? She said with a mischievous giggle when Loma looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"They are floating hearts. We can calculate their probable trajectories so they don't collide."

"Okay." Loma agreed with a shrug and a straight face and Glinda nearly exploded from trying to contain her giggles.

X

"Elphaba, how wonderful to see you." Greda said as she hurried over to meet her future niece in law.

"Hello Greda." Elphie smiled as she accepted a warm hug.

"Thank you again for having me."

"You are always more than welcome in our home." Greda smiled.

"Absolutely. Welcome Elphaba." Robil boomed as he took Elphie's hands in his and gave them a squeeze.

"Lofier, it is nice to see you again. Gwenot informed me that you would be accompanying Elphaba's team to this competition." Greda smiled as she gave Lofier a casual, quick hug.

"It is nice to see you again too Greda. You as well Robil." Lofier said as he shook Robil's hand.

"And being consultant to this amazing group of scholars is inspiring, to put it mildly." He added with a smile for Elphie.

"I can imagine." Greda replied.

"Ah here comes our team's coach. Allow me to introduce you." Lofier smiled as he waved to Professor Thiol.

"Please." Greda smiled.

"Professor Neavit Thiol, this Greda and Robil Varlet, Miss Upland's aunt and uncle and the couple who volunteered to look after our problem child." Lofier smiled then winked at Elphaba.

"Professor, it is a pleasure to meet you." Greda said as she offered her hand. Robil echoed the sentiment as he offered his as well.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. and Mrs. Varlet. Knowing that our favorite medicinal chemist will be in appropriate lodging, makes things much easier for us." Professor Thiol smiled as he shook Greda and Robil's hands.

"We are happy to play hosts." Greda replied sincerely.

"Excuse me. I do not mean to intrude." Friq said as he approached the group still carrying Elphie's satchel and knapsack.

"Here are your carry-on bags Elphaba."

"Thank you Friq." Elphie said. She had been listening to the introductions, trying to tune out the noise, hustle and occasional odd looks of all of the people that were on the platform. Greda had taken control of the situation, just as Gwenot always did and for that Elphie was grateful. But she thought that in this instance she should make introductions.

"Friq Monyias, this is my best friend's aunt and uncle, Greda and Robil Varlet." Elphie said a little shyly.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am, Sir." Friq said with a nod.

"You as well Mr. Monyias." Greda smiled.

"I'll take those young man. Do you know if the stowed luggage has been off loaded yet?" Robil smiled as he took Elphie's bags."

"It just was. We are going to sort through the things now." Friq replied.

"I'll come with you to get Elphaba's things." Robil said.

"Thank you Robil." Elphie said, feeling the familiar urge to just start putting things away in her head. Greda got a sense that Elphaba was becoming uncomfortable and patted her arm reassuringly.

"I'll meet you all back at the carriage." Robil said then left with Friq.

"We should all probably get moving here. " Lofier smiled.

"I'll go make sure the carriages are ready. I'll see you later ladies."

"Elphaba, Mrs. Varlet, orientation begins at five and we will be having dinner together after that. The boys will check in now then get settled into their dormitories. Elphaba, you can check in when you arrive on campus. I'll send a carriage for you at four thirty. That should give you time to get settled." Professor Thiol said after Lofier left.

"All right." Elphie nodded.

"Professor, there is no need to send a carriage. I will be more than happy to bring Elphaba to the campus, if that is acceptable. Where is orientation being held?" Greda smiled.

"That would be just fine. All competition events will be held in the Protnital Science Building. Are you familiar with National University campus?" Professor Thiol asked.

"I am. My daughter is a guest lecturer there on occasion and we enjoy hearing the University Symphony play. We will find our way." Greda said.

"All right then. Orientation and the quiz challenge will be held in the Regent's Lecture Hall in the east wing. Check in will be set up outside the Hall. How about I meet you there at say…four forty five?" Professor Thiol said.

"Is this acceptable to you Elphaba?" Greda asked and Elphie nodded.

"Good, I will have her there at four forty five." Greda smiled. Professor Thiol said goodbye to them both then headed towards the carriages he had retained for the rest of the team and their things.

"You look a little disoriented Elphaba, are you all right?" Greda asked as she gently took Elphie's arm and guided her towards the carriage.

"I'm not sure. All of this became too real when I stepped off of the train. Then listening to everyone talking about it…I don't know." Elphie said quietly.

"Well maybe you'll feel better once you're off of this noisy, crowded train platform and in a nice quiet house where you can freshen up." Greda smiled.

They got settled into the carriage and chatted casually about Glinda and the train ride. Robil came with Elphie's bags five or so minutes later and they were off to the house. As the carriage rolled down the crowded streets Elphie took in the glittering sights and sounds. Everything seemed bigger, brighter and louder here. It also seemed unreal, like a page out of a storybook. As they got away from what Greda told her was the central business district, things seemed a bit more natural, but it was still more crowded and noisier than any place that Elphie had ever been. Even as the shops, bars, cafes and other similar things gave way to residences, it was the same way.

"Jilla and Pajul's apartment is down that street." Greda said pointing down a street as they drove by.

"There seem to be a lot of buildings with apartments in this area." Elphie commented as she looked around.

"It is a very common type of residence here in the EC. Some have as much space as houses, like Byjon's there in Frottica. Others are no more than a couple of rooms." Greda said.

"Like some houses in Quadling Country." Elphie chuckled and Greda smiled.

"These are interesting looking apartments." She added as they turned down a tree lined street with what looked to be brick houses lined up side by side with no space at all between them.

"These are called Brownstones. It is the type of home Robil and I have. Ours is at the end of the next street in fact. Right across the street from a large park." Greda smiled.

"I'm sure Glinda loved that." Elphie smiled, imagining little Glinda playing on the steps of the houses like she saw many children doing.

"She and Jilla spent a lot of time there. They even got lost there on more than one occasion." Greda chuckled.

"But I'm sure she will want to tell about it herself."

"I can't wait to hear all about her exploits here." Elphie said.

"Here we are Elphaba, home sweet home, Emerald City location." Robil chuckled as the carriage pulled up to the brownstone house at the end of a row of identical houses. It was on a corner and across the street on the left was the park that Greda told her about and across the street in front was another identical row of houses. Elphie liked the orderliness and logic of the brownstone houses, but was not sure she would be able to live her life in such close proximity to so many other people.

"Come Elphaba, we'll get you settled in." Greda said after Robil helped them out of the carriage.

"I'll be up with your things in a jiffy." Robil smiled then started to unload her bags.

"How long have you and Robil lived here?" Elphie asked as they walked up the three steps that led to the front door.

"We moved here right after Jilla turned one." Greda said as she opened the door then stood aside so that Elphie could enter.

"The outside is deceiving, isn't it?" Greda chuckled at the look on Elphie's face.

"It does appear to be bigger than it looks from the outside." Elphie said as she looked around.

"The formal living room is there." Greda said point off to the left as she stepped down the one step from the entryway into the small front hall. There is an informal sitting room and a den down that hall and the kitchen, dining room, utility room and garden room are back that way. I'll give you a proper tour later after you have freshened up." Greda smiled.

"Coming through." Robil said loudly as he came into the door carrying Elphie's bags and Elphie jumped.

"Pardon me Elphaba, I did not mean to startle you." Robil said sincerely as he started up the steps.

"It's all right." Elphie said.

"You are not the first person that he has startled like that." Greda chuckled.

"Let's get you settled in." She smiled warmly as she gestured for Elphie to precede her up the stairs. The stairs were right beside the entry way and curved slightly to the left as they went up. When she was almost at the top Elphie looked down on the hallway that led to the den and the sitting room.

"Now, the master suite is right over there." Greda said when they reached the top.

"Coming through." Robil said with a whispered chuckle and Elphie smiled.

"Thank you dearest." Greda said.

"I don't think Galinda would take kindly to me scaring her fiancé to death. I'm off to the office for a bit. Elphaba, please make yourself right at home." Robil said.

"I'll try, thank you." Elphie said and watched as Robil gave Greda an affectionate peck on the cheek before he hurried down the stairs.

"The room we put you in is right this way." Greda said as she guided Elphie down the hall.

"There are two spare bedrooms and a small parlor on this floor and what used to be Jilla's bedroom on the third floor."

"There is another floor?" Elphie said as she walked into the room that Greda indicated.

"That door at the end of the hallway opens to stairs. It was just a storage space, but Jilla wanted to make it her bedroom so we had it remodeled into a suite for her eleventh birthday." Greda said.

I'm sure that little Glinda enjoyed it to." Elphie smiled.

"She, Jilla and the other cousins used to like to slide down those narrow steps on a piece of cardboard." Greda chuckled.

"I can't wait to hear about that." Elphie chuckled.

"And I'm sure that both Glinda and Jilla will be more than delighted to tell you." Greda laughed lightly.

"But now, you need to relax from your trip. The bathroom is right across the hall and that door is the closet. Why don't you start to unpack and I'll go get you something to drink and a light snack then help you if you need it." Greda said.

"Thank you Greda." Elphie said as she looked around the medium sized comfortably furnished room.

"I really mean that." She added, although she was not sure why.

"Oh my dear girl." Greda said then gave Elphie a light hug.

"I know that you do. I want you to understand that you are family. We are going to treat you as such and we insist that you behave as such. Both Robil and I know that you have a lot on your mind and will be under a great deal of pressure. We want you to feel at home so that you will have a place to unwind from your competitions, study, prepare or whatever you need to do, freely and without worrying about anything. Okay?"

"Okay. Glinda gave me more or less the same talk. Only hers focused on eating and sleeping." Elphie smiled slightly.

"Both necessary things. I cannot do much about the sleeping, but I can the eating. I'll be back in a few minutes with your snack." Greda smiled and Elphie nodded. Greda patted Elphie on the arm then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Elphie took a deep breath and sat down hard on the bed, exhaling as she did. Everything that had happened since she left Glinda just a few hours ago was swirling in her head. What had just been talk, preparation and conjecture was now very real. She was sitting in a room, in Glinda's aunt and uncle's home in the Emerald City and in a couple of hours she would be sitting in a lecture hall of National University with elite science students from all over Oz. It was real, it was happening, but she was starting to wonder if it should be. She got up and started to pace, trying to calm her twitching hands and all the doubts that were starting to infiltrate her thoughts.

"_Now really my Emerald Ingénue." _ Elphie heard a familiar voice chuckle in her head.

"_Must we go over this again? No second guessing. This is good and you know where to look to remind yourself of that."_

The sound of Byjon's voice in her head always took her by surprise. This time it startled her out of the brood that was developing.

"I do know." Elphie whispered then went over to her bags, which were on the floor by the closet. She knelt down and opened the one with her books in it. Right there on top she found exactly what she knew that she would find; a note from her precious fiancé. Just seeing her name written in Glinda's flowing script, complete with a little heart dotting the 'i' and a smiling face inside the 'p' helped to calm her tumultuous thoughts. She took the note over to the chair that was in the corner, took her glasses out of her knapsack that was on the little table beside it then sat down to read.

Elphie easily became lost in the note. It smelled like Glinda's perfume, her little doodles were here and there on the page and the words were reminders of things that they had been talking about for weeks. She was reading it over for the second time when Greda knocked on the door.

"I haven't gotten to unpacking yet." Elphie said sheepishly.

"Reading note from your intended is a perfectly good excuse for not unpacking." Greda said as she placed a plate of melon slices and grapes as well as a glass of cold cider on the nightstand.

"Do you need help?" Greda asked although she sensed that Elphie needed some more alone time.

"I can manage, but thank you. And thank you for the snack. I like melon." Elphie said a little shyly.

"So Cook informed me in the letter she sent. And try not to dwell on that. Gwen told me that she insisted on sending it when she found out that you would be staying here. I'll leave you to get ready now. If you haven't found your way downstairs before it is time to leave, I'll come for you." Greda smiled.

"I appreciate that." Elphie said.

"And promise me that you will come and ask for anything that you need that is not here." Greda said.

"I promise." Elphie said sincerely then Greda gave her a light hug and left. She was alone again, but in a much better mood than she had been the first time.

Now that she was emotionally settled, Elphie went about the process of getting physically settled, starting with a piece of melon and a drink of cider. Elphie unpacked the reference books that she brought, lining them up neatly on the console table near the window along with the folders, papers and log books from her carry-on bags. After that she tackled the larger of her two valises, the one Glinda had packed. Inside, in addition to the clothing and bathing items were some little touches of home. There were the bunny slippers, which were now her faithful traveling companion and some little knick-knacks. But what made Elphie's heart melt was a little color sketch that Glinda had done of herself, in a frame. It wasn't one of her better drawings but to Elphie, it was perfect. She smiled as she looked at her Lyndie dressed in a light blue sundress with her hair down over her shoulders, bare feet and a broad grin, sitting in her pink chair.

"_Look underneath." _ Elphie read from a little piece of paper tucked into the corner of the frame. Wondering what her unpredictable love had done, Elphie removed the back from the frame and took out the drawing paper that was underneath. As soon as she turned it around and saw the drawing, her eyebrows shot up, her mouth dropped open, she gasped audibly and nearly dropped the frame. It was the same sketch as in front, but without the blue sundress. Elphie looked away and back several times, blushing furiously before she noticed another little piece of paper tucked behind the original sketch.

"_I'm practicing for my big nude sketch. This time I focused on breasts. Not bad huh?" _ Elphie read, hearing Glinda's mischievous voice and sly giggle voicing the words. She cautiously looked at the sketch again, but did a double take because she thought she saw Glinda's very well defined breasts, shimmy. She put the picture to her chest, closed her eyes, took a deep breath then looked at it again.

"What am I going to do with you my beautiful girl?" Elphie whispered. When she felt the faint hint of tingles in her body, she realized that she had been staring at the sketch and quickly tried to put it back in the frame, fumbling the entire time. When she finally had it securely hidden away, she sat down on the bed to compose herself and after a few moments, looked at the original sketch again.

"You just can't help yourself can you my precious? You are wonderfully impossible." Elphie chuckled as she put the frame on the nightstand. She looked at the clock on the table and quickly finished unpacking then bathed and dressed all while talking to the sketch of Glinda.

"So am I acceptable?" Elphie said out loud as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing what Glinda called her uniform. The boys were required to wear black trousers, white shirts and the official Shiz maroon blazer and maroon and silver tie. Elphie's version was a black silk straight skirt, white silk shirt with collar, cuffs and her AS pin conspicuously attached, her maroon and silver academic shawl with the Shiz emblem embroidered on it, maroon stockings and her dress boots. Her hair was in a tight bun, her engagement ring was on its chain around her neck, tucked safely away and her special pen was in her pocket.

"_You are not only acceptable sweetheart; you look very scholarly and exceptionally beautiful." _Elphie heard Glinda's voice say.

"Thank you, but I don't think that being considered beautiful will be an asset here." Elphie chuckled.

"_Perhaps not, but that doesn't change the fact that you are. My brilliant beautiful scientist."_

Elphie looked at herself one final time, adjusted her shawl then looked over at the picture of Glinda on the nightstand. She was as ready as she would ever be and she knew it was because Glinda had helped her feel at home. She had even included some now very normal shameless exhibitionism. She picked up the picture and ran her finger over the glass, smiling slightly. No matter what happened, what stress or pressure she felt over the next few days, she knew that she would not be able to over think it or brood about it as long as she knew that there was a naked drawing of her love, hidden for only her to see. She chuckled and shook her head as she put the frame back down. Glinda was a genus in her own right. Elphie wasn't quite sure if it was creative genius or evil genius, but she was brilliant at knowing how to take care of her. She continued to chuckle as she put necessary items into her satchel.

Looking at the clock again she saw that she had twenty minutes until she had to leave so she picked up her journal to write about her day. But after glancing at the drawing again, she changed her mind, picked up her satchel and headed downstairs to join the rest of the family.


	90. Chapter 90

Glinda sat on Elphie's bed, doodling in her visual journal and waiting for Loma to get out of the bath. She was tired, but gratefully so, because she had been busy all day. Between classes, working on a research paper, dinner with Beliea, Dani and Juiva then working on the levitation project, she hadn't really had time to miss Elphie too much. She missed her now though, very much, and the entry in her journal reflected that along with her musings on her painting for Elphie.

"Oh, I do so love that stuff in the purple bottle. It's soooooooooooo relaxing." Loma sighed as she came out of the bathroom, drying her hair.

"I know, isn't it?" Glinda grinned looking up from her journal.

"It's a shame that Elphaba can't take a bath. After a hard day at the lab, I'm sure it would help." Loma said as she slipped on her nightdress.

"I put some of the bottle you gave me in a bath for Hy awhile back. He fell asleep in the tub." She finished with a laugh.

"I've nearly done that as well. And Elphie has a special mixture of that stuff that she puts in her oil baths. She hasn't taken one of those in awhile though." Glinda said with a little frown then doodled something in her journal.

"What's the matter?" Loma asked as she sat down on Glinda's bed.

"Oh I was just thinking that I need to start drawing her a bath on a regular basis. She enjoys them but won't really conjure one without me suggesting it." Glinda said.

"You two have got quite a good thing going on in here. But I still don't know how you two manage. Hy and I could never do it, we'd kill one another." Loma chuckled.

"Maybe so. But I bet if you started out together, you'd figure it out like Elphie and I did. We can do together. It's apart that causes us problems. Well me more than her." Glinda said with a little grin.

"Oh I'm sure she misses you too." Loma said sympathetically. Glinda had talked about Elphie while they were working on their project. Chuckling about how she would be amused by this or hate that and eventually end up down in the informal parlor until they were finished levitating things.

"I know she does. I know. It's just this room just doesn't feel right when she's gone. An empathic drawback, I guess. But our GABS meeting during levitation project practice helped. I'm glad that you could stay here tonight Lomie." Glinda said sincerely.

"I'm glad I could as well. Hy even wished me happy venting when her dropped me off after dinner." Loma chuckled and so did Glinda.

"You're staying over at Granny's with Dani and Manif the next two nights, right?"

"Actually, I was thinking about just staying here by myself one of those nights." Glinda said.

"Alone? Really?" Loma said in disbelief.

"It seems out of character I know, but I was thinking about my declaration of intent painting while you were in the tub. Mom told me that even though it has become a fun sort of tradition, the process deserves thought and attention. I need to focus and really figure out what I want to say with my brush. I figured some time here alone, while Elphie is out of town would be the perfect occasion." Glinda said with a smile.

"That's true, a steamy bath, a little wine and some music can be very relaxing. Time alone with your thoughts is a good thing from time to time. I do it when I can." Loma agreed.

"I've gotten much better at being content with time alone. Mostly out of necessity, but still. I really want to do this right and things are going to start to get hectic very soon, with end of term things and finals. I need to take advantage of this time." Glinda said.

"Well I think that is a worthwhile plan. Which night were you thinking about attempting this little experiment?" Loma chuckled and Glinda giggled because she knew that Loma was just teasing her a little.

"Thursday. Since I'm going to the Arts Center with Dani tomorrow, it just makes sense to go back to Granny's with her then. Besides, I should have a letter from Elphie by then and that will help me focus on the task at hand." Glinda grinned.

"A letter? But you are going to…you know never mind. Knowing you two as I do, I don't know why I'm surprised. Ready for lights out?" Loma laughed. Glinda nodded and put her journal on the nightstand and picked up her doll.

The two friends settled into bed and continued to talk about their project, their week's activities and their loves. Eventually the chatting wound down and after saying goodnight Glinda curled up with her doll. She whispered an 'I love you' to Elphie then fell asleep dreaming of dancing with her.

X

"Now Elphaba, I want you to promise me that you will not work tonight. No reviewing, no 'one last calculation', no looking anything up, nothing." Professor Thiol said as he walked Elphie to the door of the brownstone.

"Just spend the rest of the evening, relaxing with your family and clearing your head."

"I promise Professor." Elphie said a little tentatively.

"Elphaba, listen to me." The man said kindly, stopping at the bottom of the steps.

"I know that you were thrown by seeing all the other participants there in the lecture hall and hearing all of the comments and chatter. But you need to remember that all of them have been a part of this sort of event before and are familiar with the process and the stress involved. Most of them have been at this since they were in upper school, just like your teammates. And they are also older than you, more established. But that doesn't mean that each and every person in there isn't a little nervous. You know your teammates are. You heard them at dinner."

"Is that why Friq called the Quox College's captain a poser and asked me if I had the authority to put the Emerald College team into Southstairs?" Elphie asked.

"That's just his way of calming down. They will be talking like that most of the night I'm sure, maybe even trying to find a way to gather information about the other teams, but they won't be reviewing." Professor Thiol chuckled.

"Manif strongly suggested that I stop studying the weekend before the AS exams. I think I understand that part of this anyway. The rest of it, I'm not really sure."

"I'm amending my instructions for you Elphaba. Go over the things in your packet. Become very familiar with all of the schedules, protocols and regulations. I think that will help you calm down." Professor Thiol smiled realizing that his young protégé need something to focus nerves on.

"Thank you Professor. I think that will help." Elphie said with relief.

"In more ways than one. Friq is a brilliant chemist and an excellent leader, but he is not a real stickler when it comes to rules." The professor chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"I've noticed." Elphie said then startled when the door opened and she heard Robil's voice.

"Well there you are Elphaba. We were beginning to wonder where you were. Have you seen the paper? Damn paperboy always misses the porch." Robil said as he came down the stairs.

"I'm sorry I haven't." Elphie said.

"Rob, Pajul has the paper." Greda said as she came to the door.

"Why hello Elphaba, professor. I didn't realize that you two had returned."

"We haven't been here long. I was giving young Elphaba here some final instructions and a little pep talk. But now I will leave her in your care." Professor Thiol smiled.

"Get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." He added as he handed Elphie her satchel.

"I will and thank you." Elphie said.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Varlet." Professor Thiol said then waved at Greda then shook Robil's hand.

"Good night Professor." Greda said as she returned the wave.

"Good night Professor. Thank you for bringing Elphaba back." Robil said.

"We'll see that she gets to where she needs to be in the morning, if that is acceptable."

"It is. Enjoy your evening everyone." The Professor said then smiled at Elphie then got back into the cab.

"Well come on Elphaba, we can't leave a budding young chemist out on the sidewalk." Robil smiled as he took Elphie's satchel and gestured towards the steps.

"Although I might toss a son in law out onto it for taking my paper." He added in a toned down version of his booming chuckle and Greda smiled, but waved him off.

"Ignore him Elphaba." Greda chuckled as she ushered Elphie into the house. Elphie smiled when Robil pretended to scowl at Greda then playfully kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Elphaba." Jilla said as she appeared from the hallway that led to the back of the house.

"Welcome to the EC." She said then offered Elphie a friendly hug, which she accepted with a smile.

"Hello Jilla. I hear your husband is going to be tossed out onto the sidewalk." Elphie said with a slight smile. Greda chuckled and patted Elphie's arm and Robil roared with laughter.

"Oh no, not again." Jilla laughed.

"Elphaba, we were just about to have after dinner drinks out in the garden room. Would you care to join us or do you have reviewing to do?" Greda said as Robil disappeared down the hall towards his den.

"I am under orders to not review or otherwise work on actual chemistry tonight. I would like to join you." Elphie said. A part of her wanted to just hide away in her room, but she knew that would not necessarily be helpful.

"Wonderful. Jilla why don't you show Elphaba where the downstairs bathroom is so she can freshen up. I'll meet you in the garden room." Greda said giving her daughter a knowing glance.

"Sure Mom." Jilla smiled.

"And drag your father and husband out of the den." Greda chuckled and Jilla smiled and nodded.

"The bathroom is right in there." Jilla said pointing to a door that led to an area under the stairs.

"But I'd like to talk to you about something first, if that's okay." Elphie nodded then followed Jilla to the living room.

"Is everything all right Jilla?" Elphie asked as she removed her shawl and sat down.

"It is actually. Galinda is going to kill me for doing this, but…I'm pregnant." Jilla said and Elphie's eyes opened wide.

"Jilla that's wonderful. Congratulations." Elphie said sincerely.

"Thank you. I just confirmed it at the doctors on Monday. I figured you would put two and two together and figure it out yourself so Mom and I thought it better to just go ahead and tell you now. Besides, I have something that I want to give you." Jilla smiled and picked up some folders off of a table.

"Give me? I don't understand." Elphie said.

"Galinda suggested that I give you these things because you were so intrigued by all of this. Here are all of my charts, calendars, journal entries, everything. I owe you a great deal Elphaba, whether you think so or not. This is just a small token of how grateful I am." Jilla said sincerely.

"I do not know how to respond to this Jilla." Elphaba said quietly as she took the folders.

"Just please accept my thanks for all of your help and keep your fiancée from killing me because I told you before her." Jilla said with a smile.

"All right. You are welcome and I'll try my best." Elphie replied still trying to process what was happening.

"Good. Oh and there is one other thing you might want to do." Jilla said as they got up from their chairs.

"What's that?" Elphie asked.

"Ask Galinda to read over the journal with the yellow cover before you read it." Jilla said with a cryptic smile, remembering how flustered Elphie became when they had discussed sex.

"I will, but I'm not sure I understand." Elphie said.

"Galinda will I'm sure. Just trust me on this." Jilla said and a few beats later Elphie started to blush furiously.

"See I knew that you were good at putting two and two together. I'm sorry Elphaba. I really was trying to avoid this."

"It's all right. I'm just glad that it worked and you were able to conceive. I really am." Elphie said shyly.

"Why don't I just say thank you then take your folders and shawl while you go freshen up." Jilla smiled.

"Okay. Glinda is going to be very excited about this." Elphie said as she followed Jilla out of the room.

"I know. I can just hear her delighted squeals now." Jilla said as she put Elphie's things with her satchel, which was on the third step.

"I'll take those things up." Elphie said.

"No need you can just get them when you go up later." Jilla replied.

"I do not want to leave my things out in your parent's house." Elphie said with a hint of distress.

"Don't worry about it. This is just something we do around here. Mom started doing this when I was young. Instead of taking my toys, books or whatever upstairs when I forgot to, she put them on the steps to remind me to do it. She still does it for dad." Jilla chuckled.

"Clever idea." Elphie smiled as her mind quickly processed the implications.

"It worked…at least most of the time. Go on and freshen up. I'll wait here for you." Jilla smiled and Elphie nodded and went into the door that Jilla indicated.

Elphie looked around at the room that she just entered, thinking that it looked more like a small version of the ladies' lounges in a restaurant than a typical bathroom. She sat down on a padded bench and all of a sudden desperately missed Glinda. All the commotion and stress of the orientation, the comments and looks directed at her from the other contestants, especially the officially restrained ones from the Munchkins, threatened to overwhelm her.

"No. No I'm fine. None of this is important right now." Elphie said quietly then got up to pace.

"Missing Glinda is okay, brooding about something I cannot do anything about is not." She continued, trying to access the tools that Chaxi had given her.

"Just breathe, take a deep breath. You'll feel better after you go over the material in your orientation packet. And Greda is so much like Gwenot that you know that she is going to insist that you retire early. So just do what you promised Glinda and Professor Thiol." Elphie told her reflection irritably.

After she used the facilities then used the aloe oil in her pocket to wash her hands and face, she decided that maybe it would help her to put the orientation away for the time being if she took her hair down. Hearing Glinda's giggled sigh of approval in her head, she smiled and pulled out the pins. Her hair fell straight down, covering her shoulders and falling right into place. She pushed it back behind her ears then after hearing another little giggle, unfastened the top button of her blouse.

"I love you my precious girl." Elphie said as she fingered the chain that held her engagement ring. She knew that it would be okay if she put it on, but without Glinda to remove it from around her neck and slip it onto her finger; she was content to leave it where it was. She liked the feeling of it against her chest, a gentle reminder of everything she now had and would always have.

"_I love you too Elphie." _ She heard Glinda say as she let go of the chain. With a little smile she undid one more button and was rewarded with another little giggle. A knock on the door cut the giggle short, but it had served its purpose.

"Is everything okay Elphaba?" She heard Jilla's voice from outside the door. She took a deep breath then went to the door.

"It's fine. I'm sorry that I took so long. I guess my day is just catching up with me." Elphie said with a little smile.

"Understandable. You look a little more relaxed though." Jilla smiled.

"I am, I think." Elphie said as they started down the hallway.

"A little friendly banter, some cold peach nectar, which I am also going to indulge in." Jilla chuckled and patted her stomach.

"And some of my father's bad jokes will help too. Or not, depending on the jokes."

"They can't be worse than Manif's." Elphie said with a little chuckle.

Once they were in the garden room, Elphie congratulated Pajul on becoming a father then Greda and Robil for becoming grandparents before accepting a glass of nectar and setting in on a padded outdoor style chair. Elphie commented on the room and Greda explained that it was a surprise that Robil had renovated for her for their tenth wedding anniversary. It used to be a breakfast nook, but was now a small room that opened off of the kitchen and jutted out into the flower garden that was in the small fenced in back yard. It had floor to ceiling windows, potted plants, casual yet elegant outdoor furniture and a very unique style of rug that Elphie had never seen before.

After talking about the garden room Greda asked Elphie about her orientation. Elphie gave them a basic overview and was honestly surprised when they asked questions. But after only a few, Greda sensed that Elphie was tiring of talking about herself so she guided the conversation to other topics. Elphie didn't talk much after that, but she did listen as Jilla, Robil and Pajul talked a little about their days. The subject of Fruoa coming to the EC the following week was brought up, but only in passing. Elphie did not know if it was proper to bring up that she was actually going to be arriving at the end of the week, so she didn't say anything about it.

After almost forty-five minutes of the same type of warm, chuckle filled conversation that Elphie had grown used to at Upland Manor; Greda suggested that they call it a night. Elphie said goodnight to Robil, Pajul and Jilla there in the garden room then walked with Greda to the stairs.

"Why don't you go on up and do what you need to do to prepare for tomorrow and I will be along later to check on you." Greda said in her mother's no arguments voice.

"All right. This is a handy system." Elphie smiled as she picked up her things from the steps.

"Yes, it is, although there were times that there were so many things on these lower steps that you could barely get around them." Greda chuckled.

"Jilla was not exactly a tidy child." She added in a conspiratorial whisper and Elphie couldn't help but think of Glinda and chuckle along.

Elphie walked up the steps, still chuckling and thinking about Glinda. When she got to her room, the first thing she did was write a letter to Glinda about her first day in the EC. She knew that her love would be expecting one because she had put stationary in with her books. When the letter was ready to go, complete with lots of Xs and Os at the bottom, Elphie put it on the table then went to go bathe. Once she was clean, refreshed and in one of the simple, comfortable nightdresses that Glinda had packed for her she settled in with her packet of information about the next three for days at the Grazner competition and happily started to absorb it.

"Elphaba, its Greda." Elphie heard some time later along with a light tapping on the door.

"Come in please." Elphie replied, looking at the clock on the wall. She had been immersed in the protocols of the Grazner for almost two hours. Greda came in dressed in a casual dressing gown and carrying a plate and a glass.

"I brought you a little snack. Apple and cheese slices with a cold glass of cider." Greda smiled as she put the items down on the nightstand.

"Thank you Greda. Cook was very thorough, apparently." Elphie smiled.

"You have no idea." Greda smiled in return.

"Now, what do I need to know?"

"I need to be at the University at eight thirty each morning. The competitions start at nine. Tomorrow is a series of pen and paper exams. The following day are the hands on and oral exams. I get a fifteen minute break between tests and an hour for lunch, which is provided, and I am required to stay in a designated area. The tests end at four thirty each day, followed by a short briefing. There is a schedule of activities planned for the participants on campus afterward, but I would just as soon come back here. Professor Thiol said that they were not mandatory. The team competition is on Friday and the Quiz Event on Saturday, if we advance." Elphie said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Cook is not the only one who is thorough." Greda smiled and Elphie flustered a little.

"I'm sorry. I rambled." Elphie said shyly.

"No my dear girl, you did not. I needed to know all of that and I appreciate you telling me. Okay?" Greda said kindly.

"Okay. I guess I'm a little excited and nervous both." Elphie said.

"That is very understandable. Do you need anything else tonight?"

"I…uh, I wrote Glinda a letter. Is it possible to get it into the post tomorrow?" Elphie asked a little tentatively.

"Of course. I'm sure she will be expecting it. I'll get in the first priority post tomorrow morning." Greda smiled.

"Thank you." Elphie said.

"You are very welcome. Now here are some things that you need to know. You can come downstairs whenever you are ready in the morning. There will be coffee ready in the garden room. Our housekeeper, Mrs. Bediigiz will be here in the morning, I'll introduce you then. And last, but not least, if you need anything, anything at all during the night, you know where my suite is. Please don't hesitate to come down."

"I'm sure that I will be fine, but I will." Elphie said very glad that Greda did not ask her to promise, because she was not sure that she could do that.

"Good. Good night Elphaba, try to get some sleep." Greda said then gave Elphie a motherly style kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Greda, thank you again for everything." Elphie said.

"It is our pleasure, I assure you. Sleep well my dear girl." Greda smiled then picked up the letter from the table. She stopped in the doorway, gave Elphie another smile then closed the door. As she walked back to her bedroom she was grateful that Cook had sent her that letter on preparing meals and snacks for Elphaba. She was also grateful that her big sister had reassured her that if she just followed her instincts she would do just fine in taking care of her.

Elphie looked at the closed door for a moment then got up to get her journal. She turned off all the lights but the bedside lamp then settled in and after having an apple slice with cheese on it, started to write. She wrote and thought for a long time and it was very late by the time she closed it.

"Goodnight Lyndie. I love you." Elphie whispered after she turned off the light.

"_I love you too my Elphie. Sleep safe."_ She heard in the darkness. Even though it took her a while to fall asleep, she slept well.

X

"I hear that you are not in a very good mood." Dani said sympathetically as she came into the empath room where Glinda was trying, but not successfully, to study.

"It has been an awful day." Glinda said.

"I didn't sleep well last night and I spilled juice on myself at breakfast so I had to go back upstairs and change and that made me late for my first class, which had a pop quiz that I did not do well on then Dr. Bikloam had to cancel my session because of an emergency off campus so here I am, cranky, unable to study and missing Elphie and I have a test after lunch."

"Oh dear. You are having quite a domino day aren't you?" Dani said then gave her friend a hug.

"What's that?" Glinda said.

"Have you ever stood dominos up in a line then tapped the first one so they all fall over one by one." Dani said.

"Yes." Glinda replied with a frown.

"Well a domino day is like that. One not so good thing happens and that leads to another, then another. It seems like it is impossible to stop, just like the falling dominos. Mama uses that term." Dani explained.

"I am most definitely having a domino day. Maybe if I just stay here it will stop. No dominos, no more falling." Glinda said unhappily.

"True, but I just think you need a little diversion and I think I have one for you." Dani smiled.

"What?" Glinda said not yet prepared to let go of her grumps.

"One of the students in the sophster potions class I teach is also a Home Economics major." Dani said.

"Interesting combination." Glinda said.

"Very. Anyway, her class is having a create your own sandwich fundraiser. Beliea and are going over there in a bit, why don't you come with us. It'll be fun I think." Dani said and saw a little intrigue creeping into Glinda's eyes.

"I am hungry." Glinda said.

"There you go. Why don't you just sit here and doodle in your journal and I'll come and get you in half an hour or so?"

"Okay. Actually creating a sandwich might be fun and I could use a little venting. Thanks Dani." Glinda smiled and hugged her friend hard.

"Just call me the domino diverter." Dani chuckled and Glinda giggled, feeling much more like her usual self.

It was actually Beliea who came to get Glinda and they went to go get Dani from the TAs office. Manif was in there too, grumbling that he couldn't come along. But he told Dani what his dream sandwich was and she promised to do her best to create it. Beliea thought that Gotero might like one too so she left Dani and Glinda and pulled him out of his class to ask him.

"Where in Oz do guys get these ideas? I mean…yuck. Sardines and cucumbers?" Beliea said as they walked to the Domestic Arts Building.

"Elphie likes omelets with minnows." Glinda said making a face.

"Ewwww. That's a Munchkin thing. A disgusting Munchkin thing." Dani said.

"At least Mani's doesn't seem too bad. Peanut butter and banana."

"Sounds odd to me, but it is his tummy." Glinda said with a chuckle.

When they got to the kitchen area where the fundraiser was being held they bought their tickets then had to wait a bit. They decided to make the guy's sandwiches first then create their own. Luckily, they did not have to wait long for their turn. Glinda was impressed with everything they had there. Hot items, cold items and even the sardines. After Manif and Gotero were taken care of the girls started on theirs.

Glinda chose an onion roll as her bread and a boneless breaded chicken breast as her base. She added three types of cheese, lots of crispy bacon and crunchy fried onions then topped it off with two different types of spread.

"Great Oz Glinda that thing is almost as big as you are." Dani laughed as Glinda came to the wrapping station with her creation.

"I know. I can't wait to dig in." Glinda giggled.

"What did you do?"

"I made one out of meatballs, with lots of onions and peppers." Dani grinned.

"That sounds good too." Glinda said.

"Beliea has one with turkey, ham, bologna, salami and roast beef."

"Wow that sounds good too. We are so much better at this than the guys are." Glinda laughed.

"Beliea suggested that we take these to the lake and have a pseudo picnic. Do you have time before your test?"

"I do and I love that idea." Glinda bubbled.

"I thought you might." Dani chuckled glad that her friend was feeling better.

They took their sandwiches, made another donation to get some potato salad and a drink then headed off to the lake. They found a free bench near the water, squeezed on together then proceeded to get themselves organized to eat. Dani suggested they trade bites for bites so they could try one another's sandwiches and Glinda loved that idea also.

"So Glinda."Beliea said after about ten minutes of sampling and talking about their creations and what a good idea this was.

"Loma said that you two had a good time last night."

"Oh we did, I'm glad that she was there. I still didn't sleep well though. I'm not sure why. Just miss Elphie I guess." Glinda sighed.

"You're staying with our resident newlyweds the next two nights aren't you?" Beliea asked after swallowing a bite of her food.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you about that Dani. You too Beliea, you are almost a psychologist. You can help." Glinda chuckled.

"Okay." Dani and Beliea both said.

"I was thinking that maybe I would spend tomorrow night in my room alone." Glinda said.

"Really?" Beliea said in surprise.

"By yourself?" Dani said.

"I'd like to try." Glinda nodded then explained to them her rationale behind what she told them Loma had called 'her little experiment.'

As they finished their sandwiches they talked about what a good idea it was for Glinda to do this. Dani thought it was an excellent way to access the emotions need for an artistic endeavor of this magnitude. Beliea said once she proved to herself that she could stay by herself by choice that she would be much better off if a time arose that she had to stay alone not by choice. By the time they dropped Beliea off at her building and were back in the empath room Glinda felt very good about her decision.

"So is your mood brighter? Are you ready for dinner with Granny?" Dani chuckled as Glinda gathered her things.

"Yes and I am." Glinda grinned.

"She will more than likely bring up Elphaba this time, since it will just be you me and Manif with her." Dani warned.

"That's fine. I can't wait to tell her about my fiancée." Glinda bubbled as they left the room.

X

Elphie woke up very early, feeling anxious and she knew it was about the competition. She dressed quickly in one of the casual outfits that Glinda had labeled 'for individual competition only.' She wasn't sure why her love had done that, but it made her smile and relax a little. After she was dressed, with her hair back up in a bun she went back over the papers in her packet and felt even better. She put some basic things in her satchel, even though she couldn't have it with her because participants were not allowed to take anything but a writing implement into the testing area But Professor Thiol told her to put her aloe oil and her hand washing oil into her satchel and he or Lofier would keep it for her. She put her special pen in her pocket then looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't know if she was ready or not, but she was excited to see what awaited her. After touching her engagement ring and saying a silent I love you to Glinda, she picked up her satchel and headed downstairs.

"Well good morning Elphaba, did you sleep well?" Robil asked, rising as Elphie came into the garden room.

"I did thank you."

"Good, good. Would you like some coffee? Greda said that this pot here is Gilkeneese."

"I would, but I'll get it thank you." Elphie said then poured herself a cup. Robil was telling her about the morning's weather when Greda came in.

"Ah Elphaba good morning and perfect timing. Breakfast is almost ready. Hot and creamy wheat cereal with fresh strawberries and cream." Greda smiled.

"Good morning Greda. That sounds good. Is there anything I can do to help?" Elphie smiled.

"No, but why don't you come and meet Mrs. Bediigiz." Greda said and Elphie nodded then followed her out.

Greda and Robil's housekeeper was a tall stern looking woman, who looked at Elphie suspiciously before offering her hand. Greda explained that it was just the woman's way with new people. They had breakfast in the garden room while they chatted casually about various things until it was time to go. They left the house a little early so that they could drop Robil off at work before going to the University. Once there, Greda told the cab to wait. She walked Elphie into the building and to her assigned area, where Lofier was waiting.

"Just do your best my dear girl. That's all." Greda said then touched her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be waiting for you right here at four thirty."

"Thank you Greda" Elphie said then gave the woman a hug.

"Elphaba, it's time to go in now." Lofier said and Elphie nodded. Greda smiled at her as she turned to go and Elphie felt a moment of something she couldn't identify. Knowing this was not the time; she expertly put it away and followed the rest of her group into their first testing room.

The first test was a three part problem solving essay that Elphie found challenging but not overly difficult. After a break her group moved into a lab area where they were required to identify elements by sight and smell only then describe their function. After that test was lunch and she was able to sit with Lofier and her teammates to compare notes. A salad and some tomato slices was the only thing available for her to eat, but she didn't really care because she wasn't really hungry. After lunch they were given three actual experiment files and had to explain in depth if they agreed with the protocols and findings as well as why or why not. For the last test of the day they were given a list of things and asked to design an experiment around them to achieve a specific outcome.

"Oh my Oz my head is going to explode." Kenz said as he joined Lofier and Elphie in the sitting area that Lofier had claimed for them.

"Those last two tests were brutal. Who would design an experiment with those protocols, a mad man?"

"I found that experiment design one to be quite frustrating." Elphie said.

"Just frustrating. I don't even know why I'm bothering." Kenz said as Friq came in rubbing his temples. Bijut was not far behind and Lofier let them gripe and compare notes until Professor Thiol came.

"Lady and Gents day one is over. Forget about it. Don't dwell or go over your answers. You will just make yourselves crazy." Professor Thiol said.

"Crazier you mean." Lofier chuckled.

"Exactly. Now, Gentleman go off and engage in one of the activities going on here and blow off some steam. Elphaba you blow off some steam as well, in whatever fashion you see fit. All of you regroup and clear your heads. Tomorrow is another day. This is not a suggestion by the way." Professor Thiol said then dismissed them.

Lofier retrieved Elphie's satchel then walked her over to where Greda was waiting.

"Oh dear, you do look worn out." Greda said with concern.

"She is under orders to blow off some steam, regroup and clear her head. And I think it goes without saying, no studying." Lofier chuckled.

"I'll see to it." Greda smiled.

"Wonderful! I'll see you tomorrow Elphaba." Lofier said then bid both of them a good evening.

"So Elphaba, do you have any ideas on how you might like to blow off steam." Greda chuckled as they walked out to the cab.

"Well I don't know if it will fulfill the requirement, but …" Elphie said then stopped.

"Go on dear; is there something that you would like to do?"

"I thought about this at lunch, I'm not sure why, but I have the urge to…well to buy Glinda a present. I don't care much for shopping and I really don't want to go wandering around the Emerald City. But I'd like to get her something. I've found that to be a nice stress relieving activity." Elphie said a little timidly.

"I think I can help with that. There is an area of town, away from the main business and shopping districts where Jilla likes to go. It has a variety of different shops with moderately priced items. How does that sound? We can go on the way home if you'd like." Greda said.

"I'd like that, but I don't want to keep you from something." Elphie said.

"You aren't at all. I enjoy going to that little shopping district. Jilla calls it off the beaten path." Greda said.

"Sounds perfect for me. I'll blow off steam by shopping. Glinda will like that just as much, if not more than the actual gift." Elphie chuckled and Greda did too.


	91. Chapter 91

"It's about time." Glinda said with a smile when she opened the door to her room.

"I'm ten minutes early." Dani chuckled as she came into the room.

"How does Elphaba deal with your tendency towards impatience?"

"The same way she does my tendency towards jealousy, clinginess and overly full wardrobes. She is in love with me." Glinda giggled.

"That must explain why Manif's habit of smelling his shirts to see if they are clean or not doesn't really bother me. I'm in love with him, or maybe just crazy. Are you ready? The shirt smeller is waiting downstairs." Dani laughed.

"I'm ready." Glinda grinned and picked up her overnight bag and her art satchel.

"I'll take that." Dani smiled reaching for the overnight bag.

"I wasn't really snooping, but I felt the best little flutters from you when you talked about Manif just now." Glinda said as they headed towards the stairs.

"I actually feel them a lot now. Being married agrees with you."

"I think it does. It makes everything so much better." Dani said then put her hand on Glinda's arm and they stopped on the stairs.

"The other night I had my first multiple orga…happy ending." She added quietly and Glinda giggled.

"Let me guess. It was Sunday night. You were in an exceptionally good mood on Monday morning." Glinda grinned.

"Exceptional would be an apt description." Dani chuckled and they continued on down.

"Finally." Manif said when Glinda and Dani came out of the side door of the dorm.

"I was getting ready to sneak up and haul you two down."

"Dani was just telling me how exceptional marriage is." Glinda grinned.

"Really? That wasn't exactly the word she used this morning when I drank the last of the juice." Manif chuckled then gave Dani a quick kiss then took Glinda's things.

"That was annoying, but you do have some rather exceptional attributes." Dani smiled and Glinda was working hard at stifling her giggles.

"Am I missing something?" Manif said.

"Apparently you didn't miss what counted." Glinda tittered letting her giggles loose and even Dani laughed as she offered Glinda her arm and they walked ahead of a slightly confused Manif.

"Oz, I hate being out numbered. Where is that green girl when you need her?" Manif muttered with a smile as he walked behind the chuckling girls, knowing that whatever little private joke had developed would more than likely continue all the way back to Fosswood. He didn't mind, even if it was at his expense, because he knew that Glinda needed the distraction.

X

Elphie exited the cab and looked around while Greda paid the fare. It was fairly busy, with people dressed casually and chatting loudly. It reminded her a little of Vendor's Row in Shiz, but with shops instead of carts.

"What is unique about this area I think is that there are not many true specialty shops. Most have a variety of merchandise in one place. Most of it made by local artisans. Why don't we start with a new shop that just opened a month or so ago. I know that Galinda has not been there." Greda said as she observed how Elphie took everything in.

"That would be nice, thank you." Elphie said.

"Good." Greda said and started walking.

"There is a wonderful confectioner on the way. They have a wonderful selection of cold drinks. I thought we might stop for one."

"All right. Elphie said distractedly. She knew that quite a few Munchkins resided in and visited the Emerald City and she was on alert to being recognized. She was tired and was in no mood to put on her Heir persona. She walked beside Greda, easily matching her brisk stride and grateful that her future aunt-in-law was not trying to make small talk.

"Here we are. Sotner's Sweet Treats." Greda said as they stopped in front of a shop that had all manner of candy in the window.

"They make some of the very best white chocolate in Oz."

"I'm not sure I have ever had white chocolate." Elphie said as she followed Greda into the bright and busy store.

"It is a true treat, when properly made. I'll get some, along with Robil's favorite bittersweet chocolate. You can try some of both, whenever the mood strikes. I am aware that you do not eat sweets often."

"I don't, but those different types of chocolate do sound intriguing. Has Glinda had them?"

"She has. They have one of her favorite seasonal treats here. A double chocolate strawberry truffle."

"They sell hypogenous fungi in a confectioner's shop?" Elphie said very confused.

"Fungi? Oh no, you are thinking of the mushroom type delicacy." Greda said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware there was any other sort of truffle. Glinda has never mentioned them." Elphie said and Greda could sense her embarrassment and gently guided her to an out of the way corner.

"Elphaba, my dear I apologize for making light of your confusion. The sort of truffles you mentioned are just so rare and expensive that they are just not as common to us non- scientists as the chocolaty , non fungal kind. Please forgive me." Greda said very sincerely.

"Of course. Glinda usually keeps me from as she says, speaking scientist, or clears up my gaffs. I need to learn to think more contextually about things like this. I owe you an apology." Elphie said shyly.

"Why don't we just accept one another's apologies, call it getting to know you growing pains and forget about it." Greda said with a motherly smile.

"That makes sense." Elphie said quietly but with relief.

"Perhaps I should get Glinda some of those non fungal truffles." She added with a shy smile.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. And as for our cold drinks, they do have Munchkin cider here, but they also make a very good iced Gillikineese coffee."

"I have never had or even heard of iced coffee." Elphie said as they walked towards the counter.

"It is very common here and quite refreshing. I'll request a small sample for you to taste. Handing out samples is one of the things that Sotner's is known for. Besides delectable confections, of course." Greda smiled saying the last two sentences for the benefit of a man who was obviously the proprietor.

Greda introduced Elphie to Mr. Sotner, but as Glinda's best friend, not as her fiancé. Elphie was not bothered by this because Gwenot still did that on rare occasions, so she figured that Greda had her reasons. Greda requested a taster cup of iced coffee, filtered through the ice to get cold, but not served with it. That small gesture threatened to overwhelm Elphie and she quickly put it away. She tried the coffee and liked it so Greda ordered two small iced coffees to go one with ice and one without. While they were being prepared, Greda helped Elphie through the process of selecting a small gift box of truffles for Glinda. She ended up with two double chocolate strawberry, two key lime with milk chocolate and two of the newest ones, mango with dark chocolate. Elphie watched as her selections were placed in a special box while Greda ordered some various types of chocolate nuggets to take home.

"I think that Glinda is going to really like these." Elphie said as she followed Greda out of the store carrying her coffee and a bag with the gift box. She was grateful that Greda had not insisted on paying for the truffles along with the coffees.

"I think that she will too. Now, do you want that to be your gift for her or would you like to continue onto the shop I told you about. It is just a little ways up ahead." Greda asked. Elphie was tired and had the beginnings of a headache, but really wanted to get Glinda something special.

"I'd like to go on." Elphie said and Greda could sense a hesitation that she didn't hear in Elphie's voice, but did not comment.

The shop was busy and a little loud, but it was casual. Greda showed her around the store and she glanced with casual interest at the linens, toys, shoes, knick knacks and other items. Nothing really captured her and her headache was getting worse. She was almost ready to ask Greda if they could leave when some jewelry hanging on a rack in the clothing section caught her eye.

"This is different." Elphie said as she took a bracelet off of the rack. Elphie thought that it looked like a chain with alternating gold and silver links, except these links were hearts.

"It is. I've never seen an open link bracelet like this before. And look there are matching earrings too." Greda said as she handed Elphie something that looked more like rings than earrings.

"I don't think Glinda has any earrings like this. All of hers either rest on her earlobe, or dangle down." Elphie said as she examined them.

"Jilla has something similar, she calls them hoops. Only these have the little interlocking hearts making the hoop instead of just a solid piece." Greda explained then saw Elphie trying to figure out how they worked.

"See, here is the part you put though the pierce and instead of a putting the little back on it to keep it in, it attaches to this part of one of the little hearts, making a circle. Very unique. And they have other shapes done in a similar fashion." She added showing Elphie how they worked.

"Glinda will love these. She has lots of jewelry, but she likes unique things." Elphie said.

"Yes, she does." Greda said with an inward smile.

"A bracelet and earring set is a nice gift, isn't it?" Elphie asked.

"It is a perfect gift." Greda smiled.

"And they can even gift wrap it here if you'd like."

"I'd like that." Elphie said more quietly than usual.

"Elphaba, are you all right? You look a little worn." Greda said with true concern.

"I have a headache is all. I guess shopping after all that testing was not a very good idea." Elphie replied and Greda thought she sounded a little ashamed of herself.

"Oh my dear girl, here come with me." Greda said and gently took Elphie's arm and guided her back to the clothing area, to a chair near the dressing room.

"I'm all right Greda, it's just a headache." Elphie said.

"I know how miserable a headache can be. Now, why don't you just sit here away from the bustle of the counter. I'll purchase the jewelry for you, arrange to have it gift wrapped and get a cab hailed." Greda said in a kind, but no nonsense tone. Elphie knew that Glinda and Gwenot would insist on doing the same thing so she wasn't really surprised, but she was unhappy with the situation and irritated at herself. Resigning herself to the inevitable, Elphie reached into her satchel and got her money pouch then handed it to Greda, trying to smile.

"Thank you Greda." Elphie said.

"Elphaba I understand, really. You've had a stressful day, you have another tomorrow and the next day, you are in an unfamiliar environment, you are tired and miss your fiancé. I would imagine anyone in your position would have a bit of a headache, and possibly feel a little overwhelmed. Now let me go get this taken care of so that we can go home." Greda said.

"Thank you Greda." Elphie said again because she wasn't sure what else to say then sat down, receiving an approving and warm smile from Greda.

Greda hoped that she wasn't being too assertive with Elphie and knew that she was just going to have to trust her instincts. She would have done the same thing with Jilla, Pajul or Glinda as she had done with Elphie. She just wished that she understood her favorite niece's fiancé better, and knew that someday she would. But she figured the only person who would ever really know Elphaba well was Glinda. She went about her tasks, wishing that her big sister could arrive before Friday night.

Elphie was quiet in the cab, but did try to reassure Greda that she would be okay. Once they were back at the house Greda sent Elphie up to her room to lie down then went to get her an analgesic and some nectar.

X

"Welcome Glinda, come in, come in." Granny said from her chair in the sitting room as Dani, Manif and Glinda came in.

"Hello Granny." Glinda bubbled as she went over to give the old woman a hug.

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh it is my pleasure I assure you. Now come and sit. We can have a chat before dinner. Dani, Manif, why don't you see how dinner is coming along. Mrs. Losid is making pot roast and may need some help." Granny said with a little cackle.

"Hello Granny." Dani smiled after giving her grandmother a kiss.

"I see that you are feeling better and rather feisty this evening." She chuckled.

"Hey, I love pot roast. I'll do my part." Manif grinned after he gave Granny a hug.

"Granny, just don't overdo. All right?" Dani said.

"Honestly Daneriuy, Glinda and I are going to be having a simple chat, not dancing a jig." Granny smiled and Glinda giggled at the thought.

"Although I bet you danced a great jig in your day." Manif said.

"And still could if I wasn't under constant surveillance, be assured." Granny chuckled.

"I understand that feeling and glad that I don't have to worry about it anymore." Manif laughed and Dani shook her head.

"Don't be so sure there boy." Granny said with a cryptic smile and Manif laughed out loud then kissed Granny's cheek.

"We'd better go Dani, before I'm sent to bed without dinner." Manif chuckled and took Dani's hand.

"Fine, but Glinda watch out for Granny. I don't like that mischievous twinkle in her eye." Dani smiled already knowing that the game had begun.

"Oh I'm not worried about Granny. I like mischievous, feisty grandmothers. I've got one of my own." Glinda grinned and Granny cackled softly.

"See there Daneriuy, you worry far too much. Now be off with you. Mrs. Losid is waiting." Granny smiled.

"And so is the pot roast, and possibly those little red potatoes." Manif said.

"All right, all right." Dani smiled then gave Glinda a significant glance before leaving with Manif.

"Ah marrying that boy was the best decision my Dani has ever made." Granny said.

"She has a new lightness of spirit about her that she never had before. And the household does as well."

"Manif does have a way about him. He has been a very good friend for Elphaba, and me." Glinda said.

"He does adore your…roommate. He said this morning that he was going to miss being able to have dinner with his favorite sparring partner this week. She is out of town at a science competition, correct?" Granny asked with a slight smile.

"Yep, in the Emerald City. She is staying with my aunt and uncle. I get to join her on Friday after classes. I can't wait." Glinda said with a giddy grin.

"I'm sure you miss having her around. You two have a wonderful chemistry together. It was refreshing to have our MOH and best man actually get along so well. The past few weddings have had more than a little tension in the bridal party."

"I've been a part of quite a few weddings like that." Glinda laughed.

"You are in love with your roommate, aren't you?" Granny said bluntly, with a smile.

"So much so that we are engaged to be married." Glinda replied just as bluntly and with the same smile. Granny's eye brows shot up and she laughed slightly.

"It's not very nice to turn the tables on an old woman like that." Granny chuckled.

"But I'm sure that your mischievous, feisty grandmother would approve."

"I'd like to think so. And to be fair, Dani did warn me that you may have figured it out." Glinda said feeling no animosity from Granny.

"My Dani is an observant one, but in this case she gave me far too much credit. I knew that you were smitten with Elphaba from the first time you two came over here. And it was apparent at the wedding, at least to me, that it was reciprocated. But engaged? I have to admit that I wasn't prepared for that, and I'm not easily taken aback."

"We've been a couple for over a year and engaged since Winter break. With my parent's permission and support of course." Glinda said and took her engagement ring out from under her blouse. She didn't put it on her finger however because she got the feeling that it would not be appropriate now.

"That is a lovely ring." Granny said as Glinda leaned forward so that Granny could see it.

"It was my great grandmother Upland's. Elphie's is the very first diamond ring that my grandmother gave me." Glinda said with pride.

"So I see it is all out in the open now." Dani said as she came into the room while Granny was looking at the ring.

"Yes, it is. And you and I are going to have a long talk about where your loyalties are young lady." Granny said with a merry twinkle in her eyes.

"I turned the tables on her." Glinda said with a giggle.

"Wow, an admirable feat." Dani chuckled.

"Dinner is ready." She added then went to go help her grandmother up from her chair.

Granny did not talk about Glinda and Elphaba as they made their way to the dining room and settled in at the table. Instead, they talked about the art class later that evening and everyone's studies. The subject was not brought up again until dinner had been served and the Losid's were in their cottage.

"Glinda, I hope that you do not feel that you were ambushed tonight. That was not my intent." Granny said.

"I didn't feel ambushed. Namom cornered Elphie early on the first morning she was there for a private breakfast and a talk. That was an ambush." Glinda chuckled.

"And this pot roast is wonderful."

"I think I would get along well with your Namom." Granny chuckled.

"Oh you would, you really would." Glinda grinned.

"I'm glad that you were not offended that I broached the subject. I did not do so because I am a meddling old woman." Granny started but was interrupted when Dani almost choked on a bite of potato and Manif could not stifle his guffaw.

"Contrary to the opinions of some." She said with a smile as Manif patted Dani on the back and Glinda handed her a glass of water.

"You are the very definition of a meddlesome old woman." Dani laughed when she recovered.

"I will concede to having moments of inspired helpfulness borne out of concern for my family and nothing more." Granny said.

"Very clever." Manif laughed and Glinda could not contain her giggles.

"All right now, all kidding aside. I brought this up with Glinda because I want to assess the situation for myself and start a discussion that needs to be had. I would prefer to discuss this with Elphaba present, but I am afraid that an appropriate situation might not present itself, what with finals and summer break coming up." Granny said seriously.

"Granny, what is this all about?" Dani asked just as seriously.

"Oh, my Daneriuy, I think on some level you know even though you are trying to ignore it because you just do not know what to do about it." Granny said with great sympathy.

"Is this about me and Elphie being a couple? Because we are very used to being discreet." Glinda interjected.

"Yes it is and after the wedding I can see that you are very good at using discretion.. But this goes a little deeper than that. You and Elphaba are Dani and Manif's best friends. That makes you two members of our family and that might cause some problems, at least initially." Granny said.

"Granny we have encountered…family problems already, we can cope." Glinda said.

"They really can Granny. You have no idea what they've been through already." Manif said and Granny looked at Glinda carefully.

"I can imagine. But I feel, as the family matriarch here that this needs to be a real discussion. May I continue please?" Granny said calmly.

"I'm sorry Granny." The three said and Granny nodded.

"Good. Glinda I want you and Elphaba to feel welcome here at Fosswood and to feel free to be yourselves, at all times, not just when you are with your friends. But you need to be aware that Mr. and Mrs. Losid will not approve of your relationship. They are too professional to say anything outright, but if they discover it you will know in other ways and I'm sure that as an empath, you will feel it. Nothing may ever come of this seeing as they normally leave when your friends are here, but I felt it was only fair that you be aware." Granny said.

"Thank you Granny." Glinda said sincerely.

"There is also the matter of the family. Miola will be able to get a handle on this eventually, but Jio will not."

"Granny!" Dani said.

"Daneriuy, it is true and you know that." Granny said and Dani sighed.

"I do. He won't do anything, but ignore you both and the whole situation, but he will not approve." Dani admitted reluctantly.

"She's right. Jio will not say or do anything, but there are some of her brothers that very well might. Luckily, your dealings with them will be very limited. I doubt that any of the boys will pay enough attention to you all to figure it out and they should never be told. But Miola should be, whenever you think it is appropriate. With the reception coming up, I think that it is only fair that she knows that the MOH and best man are engaged…to each other." Granny said with a slight smile, hoping to lighten the mood. Glinda could feel that Dani was taking this personally so she got up, went over and gave her a hug.

"Dani, you know what happened at my birthday party, over winter break and at Colwen Grounds. So you know that Elphie and I are not new to this." Glinda said.

"Maybe not, but that does not mean that you need to deal with it everywhere." Dani said with a sigh.

"We don't. And we would never dream of …well being our engaged selves with your family or at the reception if it will make anyone uncomfortable. I'm not sure that would be fair." Glinda said.

"And it is unfair of us to ask you to be something that you are not. That is why I thought it was important to make you aware. We will deal with whatever comes up, if anything." Granny said.

"Granny, I mean no disrespect by saying this, but you are not asking, we would be volunteering. It's just…" Glinda said then faltered a little.

"No, go on Glinda. I said this needs to be a discussion. Please speak your mind." Granny said.

"I'll go get dessert and coffee." Manif said.

"And a whiskey." Granny smiled.

"Nope." Manif said then kissed Dani's cheek and walked out.

"Nice try Granny." Dani chuckled and Glinda could feel that her friend was not as upset.

"You were saying Glinda." Granny said ignoring her granddaughter's little poke.

"My mom's best friend and confidant was the late Byjon." Glinda started.

"I think I remember you telling me that at one time." Granny said and Glinda nodded.

"He was attracted to other men his whole life and was married to a man named Walik for a long time. I grew up with them in my life. I saw them attend events, go to dinner, dance, kiss, hold hands, just be a normal married couple. They were also a part of my extended family's life to some extent and they were accepted, or at least tolerated by most and mom says that was because Byjon and Walik did not force the issue. They were just a more conservative version of themselves when they were with the less tolerant members of the family, which wasn't often. When mom confronted him on this he said that he had learned the hard way that he needed to pick his battles, not just out of respect for her, Daddy or others but also out of respect for Walik, who was more reserved than him. He always said that bending a little to reach a new idea or thought or to meet someone where they were was not the same as compromising who you were and what you believed." Glinda said then sniffled a little.

"I'm sure that none of this made any since to you. I'm not even sure that it does to me anymore."

"I think I get this Glinda." Dani said as she returned the reassuring hug that she had been given.

"Being discreet about your relationship with Elphaba is very much a part of that relationship and more than likely always will be to some extent. Partly because of how it might affect the situation but mainly because of how it will affect Elphaba."

"Yes, I guess that is what it boils down to. Don't get me wrong Granny; I am head over heels in love with Elphaba. I am proud to be her fiancé and of her and our relationship. I do not hide that, ever and never will. I have just learned, out of necessity, how to express that to her and others in ways that are not always overt and that are appropriate for the situation.. She does the same thing. I don't see this as compromise or not being ourselves. This is just who we are as a couple." Glinda said.

"A perky, shout it from the rooftops, dance in the streets, wear her heart on her sleeve hopeless romantic who is engaged to a shy, reserved, lives in her head and prefers her heart to stay in her chest, book learned romantic. A truly odd, but perfect couple." Manif chuckled.

"You know Glinda I think I misread this entire situation and made it far more complicated than it needed to be because I assumed that you were a typical eighteen year old girl in love. It is very clear to me that you are not. And I certainly did not give you, Elphaba or my grandchildren here enough credit." Granny said sincerely.

"Granny you were right to bring up this discussion, it was necessary. Glinda did need to be aware of the attitudes of some of the people around here, especially the Losids and Papa. But because you are a meddlesome old woman, it did sort of go off into a tangent." Dani smiled.

"But we are all used to Glinda's convoluted tangents. So no harm there." Manif chuckled with a mouth full of pie.

"Hey, just because Elphie is not here is no reason to pick on me." Glinda said.

Granny wanted to make sure that Glinda understood her original intent of making her aware of problems that might arise because she and Elphie were a couple, so they talked about it for a while longer. She also wanted to make it clear that she and Elphie were always welcome at Fosswood and could be themselves in whatever manner they chose to be. Glinda assured Granny that she was glad that she had broached the subject because she loved people knowing that she was Elphie's fiancée and apologized for her part in misreading the conversation. She told Granny a little about their more open life in Frottica, with Manif happily chiming in, until it was time to leave for the Arts Center.

She and Dani talked about it some on the way to the Arts Center, especially about Dani's parents. Dani thought that her mother might have a little notion, but thought it might be best to talk to her about it on her own. Glinda assured her that was okay and to handle it in whatever way she wanted to. As the conversation shifted to art, Glinda knew that what had happened with Granny would figure somehow into her thoughts when she spent her time alone the following night. She also knew that it was going to make her miss Elphie even more tonight.

X

Greda stood in the open doorway of Elphie's room and watched her for a moment before tapping on the doorframe. She was in her stocking feet, leaning up against the headboard with a pillow behind her back and her eyes closed. She startled slightly at the tapping.

"Here is a mild analgesic for you Elphaba." Greda said as she put the small tray on the bedside table then went over to close the curtains.

"Thank you. Being up here in this quiet room has helped a lot. I think today was just too much." Elphie said quietly and Greda sat down beside her on the bed, sensing that she had more to say. She poured some of the nectar from the carafe into a small glass and handed it to her. Elphie accepted it gratefully and drained it quickly. Greda smiled and poured her some more and she sipped that to wash down the tablet that Greda handed her.

"Some days are just like that, for everyone." Greda smiled.

"Glinda says that too. The individual parts of today might have been okay on their own. But together they just overwhelmed me I think."

"Elphaba, if you do not wish to come down to dinner that is fine. I can bring your dinner up here."

"I don't want to be rude, but I would just like to stay here. And I'm not really very hungry." Elphie said.

"Were you able to have a decent lunch on campus today?" Greda asked in what she hoped was a casual fashion.

"There wasn't much that appealed to me, but I had a nice salad and some tomatoes. I wasn't very hungry then either." Elphie replied and Greda became concerned, both at the lack of meal options and the fact that Elphie hadn't eaten much. But Cook had instructed her well, so she thought that she knew what to do about it, starting with dinner.

"I started a nice hearty vegetable broth today, properly thickened of course. Why don't I bring you up a bowl with a piece of fresh out of the oven bread?" Greda asked.

"That sounds good. But I can come down and get it." Elphie said as she started to get up.

"Nonsense dear. You stay here to relax and get ready for tomorrow. I'll be back in about an hour with your dinner, by then your headache should be gone." Greda smiled.

"Thank you Greda." Elphie said.

"It's my pleasure dear, I assure you." Greda smiled and patted Elphie's arm then got up from the bed.

"Greda, thank you also for the iced coffee with no ice." Elphie said a little shyly and tentatively and Greda chuckled.

"Actually Elphaba when I suggested an iced coffee, the fact that it had ice in it didn't register they way it should have until I actually ordered it for you. The filtering it through the ice to get it cold was a spur of the moment idea." Greda said with a smile.

"I still appreciated it." Elphie said and the things that Greda sensed from her both concerned her and made her very sad. She had sensed things like that before and knew that Gwenot did too, so she knew it was best to just see if it passed on its own.

"I know dear. Now you just rest a bit and I'll be back up in an hour or so." Greda smiled then left, closing the door behind her.

Elphie closed her eyes again, trying to remember that it was okay to let herself be taken care of and that Glinda would be very proud of her right now. She didn't try to process anything, she just put it all away and let the sound of Glinda's voice, humming off key in her head, help her headache ease. It went away fairly quickly, but she stayed the way she was, still, quiet and thinking about Glinda until Greda returned with her dinner.

As Greda put the bowl of broth, a thick slice of bread with butter and a small bowl of fruit salad on the little table near the chair, Elphie told Greda that she was feeling better. She tried to explain how the time alone there had helped but thought she came off as rude. Greda told her a little bit about how she liked to spend her alone time then left her with a kiss on the forehead and a promise to be back to check on her in a couple of hours.

Elphie put that away with everything else, but as she ate things started to swirl around in her head and the fact that the broth was excellent and there were no bananas in the fruit salad did not help. She finished off everything then went to go bathe as she tried to sort through it all. But even after she was clean and in an old favorite night dress she was still feeling agitated.

"_What is the most pressing thing?"_ She heard Glinda's ask and she stopped pacing.

"The hands on exams tomorrow. I want to be rested and ready for those." Elphie replied into the quiet room.

"_You know what to do about that my love."_

"I can't, I promised I wouldn't study."

"_Who said anything about studying? Just grab a book, any book and read yourself to sleep."_ The precious voice she adored and trusted giggled.

"All right." Elphie said then went to get a book, and her journal. She poured herself some more nectar and settled in on the bed.

"I love you Lyndie and I miss you. I will not dwell on anything and will just read for the pleasure of reading until I fall asleep."

"_That's my girl. Goodnight Elphie, I love you very much."_

Elphie wrote in her journal first, putting everything safely away in there. Then she opened up her book, took a sip of nectar and settled in to read. When Greda came later that evening, she saw Elphie in her nightdress; glasses on the tip of her nose and book open on her lap sound asleep. She smiled at the sight and wondered how often Glinda saw her like that. Afraid to do anything to disturb her, Greda merely turned off the overhead light and closed the door as she left; unaware that Elphie was having a rather interesting dream that involved her niece and a messenger's cap.


	92. Chapter 92

_She ran her fingers lightly across the pale skin of her love's stomach feeling it quiver slightly beneath her touch. She heard the familiar grunt of displeasure as her lips disengaged from the most sensitive part of her firm, responsive breast. She made amends by lightly kissing the nape of her fiancé's neck as her fingers started to caress their way down to her silky threshold. As her fingers tenderly tormented her love's most delicate of areas, her mouth hushed little whimpers and moans with feather light kisses on soft supple lips. The more her fingers caressed and tickled the more vigorous the kisses became. With only a searing kiss as warning, her fingers slipped slowly inside of her very ready love._

"_Oh Oz Elphie."_

_Hearing the voice she adored utter her name with a low throaty moan sent shivers through her body and she started to slowly stroke. Her lips kissed everywhere they could as her own desire heightened. _

Elphie opened her eyes quickly and bolted up from the bed as if leaving it would mitigate the sensations of her dream. But she sat back down quickly because she was afraid she might just fall over.

"Not again." Elphie muttered as she tried to compose herself. The physical effects of the dream lingered and could feel the sweat on her heated skin along with the tingles of arousal. She stood up, removed her nightdress and glanced at the clock. It was four twenty in the morning.

"This is ridiculous." She continued to mutter as she went to the vanity table where her oils were.

"I went to sleep reading about what sorts of medicinal herbs can be planted together. How in Oz does that lend itself to three interesting dreams?" She looked at her small bottle of peppermint oil and grumbled.

"I hate this. I know sexual dreams are normal, but not here, not now, like this. I cannot do this."

"_You're agitated my love. Conjure yourself a peppermint oil bath and sort it out. It's all right."_ Elphie heard in her head.

"I am not conjuring an oil bath here. End of discussion. Besides you've caused enough trouble tonight. I don't need anymore." Elphie replied irritably.

"_It's all right. It's all right my love, I promise. Don't let this get away from you. It's all right." _The precious voice said, clearly unaffected by her harsh words. Elphie looked at herself in the small mirror and touched her still warm skin. The tingles of desire were easing, but the sweat lingering on her skin, while not enough to burn her, was making her already sensitive skin uncomfortable and slightly itchy.

She sighed and put a towel on the floor then poured some peppermint oil on her cloth and started to bathe. As the oil started to cool and soothe her skin she realized that she had overreacted and offered a silent apology to the precious voice that she knew she would be lost without. After a quick bath with her peppermint oil, she took a more thorough one with her plain oil and tried to remind her herself that having sexual dreams about Glinda was acceptable, as was responding to them.

As she bathed and dusted her hair then dressed, she thought about the times that she and Glinda as well as she and Chaxi had discussed this topic. Because it was still very early when she finished and she was still rather unsettled, she sat down in the chair with her dream and regular journals to try and process everything.

She started with what had happened in the dreams. The first was just Glinda type playfulness. She was studying and Glinda, dressed in pink lacy undergarments and the messenger's cap with her cloth satchel slung across her chest, grabbed her book, stuck it in the satchel and skipped away giggling 'if you want it come and get it.' The second one was more romantic in nature with candlelight, soft music, dancing and some very vivid hanky panky.

As she wrote she realized that the first one led to the second and those to the third. None of them had actually happened in reality, but were a logical sequence of events. Even though what had occurred in the dreams made a certain amount of sense to Elphie, she still could not figure out why she had three in one night when she rarely had even one. Knowing that she was unlikely to figure to figure this out on her own she just continued to write in her journals about how she felt during and especially after she woke up from each of the dreams. She was writing about how feeling little tingles of desire from a dream was nice, but waking up from it without Glinda there to tell her it was okay, was a little disturbing when Greda knocked on the door and announced herself. Elphie realized that she had been writing and processing for quite awhile and quickly closed her journals.

"Come in please." Elphie called, knowing she was blushing.

"Good morning Elphaba dear. How are you this morning?" Greda asked after coming into the room. Greda had suggested that she not ask Elphie how she had slept because she always answered truthfully and would likely feel bad if she had to say that she had slept poorly or not at all.

"Good morning Greda. I'm fine, I think. I feel much better than I did yesterday." Elphie answered.

"I apologize for not coming down."

"I am very glad to hear that and no apologies are necessary. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes or so." Greda smiled warmly.

"I'll be down." Elphie replied and Greda nodded then left. Elphie stood there for a moment to gather her thoughts then went to the mirror and put her hair up into a bun. Doing that simple task helped her to get into the competition frame of mind, but she still blushed when she started to put things into her satchel. She went over to the sketch on the nightstand and sighed.

"I love you, especially when you are impossible." Elphie smiled as she looked at her love's face.

"_Good luck today Elphie. Don't blow anything up_._"_ Glinda's voice giggled in her head and she took that as a cue to just put everything safely away and focus on the reason that she was here. As she walked downstairs Elphie thought that she could be handling things better than she was, but she realized at the same time that she also could be handling things much worse. That thought made her smile slightly and feel a tiny wave of self confidence.

X

"Good morning Granny. Morning Manif." Glinda bubbled as she bounced into the kitchen where Manif and Granny Kima were having coffee.

"Well good morning Glinda. You certainly are perky this morning. I trust that you slept well." Granny chuckled.

"According to Elphaba, she is like this every morning, which is why Elphaba takes early classes."Manif said with just a hint of grump as he rose to offer Glinda a chair.

"Oh hush, that is not why. At least I don't think that's why." Glinda giggled then kissed Manif's cheek.

"And Granny, I slept very well." Glinda said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Granny smiled.

"It's odd going to sleep in a place where I can't feel Elphie or her residual energy, but I was really tired. After Dani and I got home, it was homework, a good cry then right to sleep." Glinda grinned.

"Dani mentioned that you appreciated the value of a nice cathartic cry. I hope that is what it was and not something more upsetting." Granny said and Glinda could feel her true concern.

"I was just venting off that I missed Elphie, but I appreciate your concern." Glinda smiled.

"Manif, why don't you go see what is keeping your wife?" Granny said.

"Translation, I wish to discuss something privately with Glinda so please leave." Manif chuckled as he got up.

"Don't be impertinent." Granny smiled.

"All part of my charm." Manif said than kissed Granny's cheek and left.

"He may have you there Granny." Glinda giggled.

"Oh I've never denied that. If I was fifty years younger, I would fall for him too." Granny smiled.

"If I hadn't already been smitten with Elphie, I may have as well. As it is I can just appropriately adore him." Glinda chuckled and Granny did too.

"Glinda I would like to thank you for being so honest with me yesterday. I have been known to meddle, even though I will never admit that to my family. But my intentions this time were honorable." Granny said.

"I know they were. I appreciate your willingness to accept Elphie and me as a couple and try to help us." Glinda said sincerely.

"You are the best friend that my Dani has ever had. You have helped her in more ways than I can count, partly just by being yourself and having the courage to nurture and grow an unconventional relationship in an environment that isn't always hospitable to it. It takes great character to stay true to yourself, be who you are and voice your opinions while at the same time not flaunting it every chance you get, simply because you can. That is not always an easy thing to do and can be a hard lesson to learn." Granny said.

"I am not going to argue with that last part. And I can only hope that I can live up to the other. I am a flaunter, but my Elphie is not." Glinda said.

"What was it Manif called you two? An odd couple." Granny smiled.

"I guess we are." Glinda grinned.

"Granny, if you are going to quote me, at least get it right." Manif said as he came into the kitchen with Dani.

"I said an odd but truly perfect couple."

"Good morning Granny. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. You too Glinda. I couldn't find my dissertation journal." Dani said.

"That's all right Dani. Glinda and I were just having a chat." Granny smiled.

"A continuation of last night or something new?" Dani asked.

"A little of both actually and do not look at me like that Daneriuy. It is a grandmother's responsibility to make her granddaughter's best friend fell welcome." Granny said with a twinkling eyes and Glinda realized that she missed Namom very much.

"I feel very welcome." Glinda interjected and Dani chuckled.

"Thank you Granny." Dani said rolling her eyes then gave her grandmother a hug.

"I love you, I'm not sure why, but I do." She whispered into the old lady's ear.

"I love you too my Dani." Granny whispered back.

"Now why don't we have breakfast before you scholars are late for your classes." She added out loud.

The table was already set so Glinda and Dani dished up bowls of oatmeal while Manif poured milk, juice and more coffee, since Mrs. Losid was at the market. As they ate, Glinda and Dani told Granny about their art class the previous night. Dani also tried, for the fifth or sixth time, to persuade her grandmother to sit for a formal portrait, this time enlisting Glinda's help.

"Glinda, would you like anything special for dinner tonight." Granny asked after five minutes, making it obvious that she was changing the subject.

"Mrs. Losid does not mind taking requests, usually."

"Glinda is not staying here tonight Granny. I forgot to tell you, I apologize." Dani said.

"Is Loma staying with you again?" Granny asked.

"I'm staying by myself actually. I decided it would be good for me to take advantage of this opportunity, for many reasons." Glinda said with a hint of pride and Granny smiled.

As Glinda did her best to help Dani and Manif clean up after breakfast, she told Granny, very generally, about her declaration of intent for her engagement. Granny was impressed with the tradition, but more so with how dedicated Glinda was to giving it the respect it deserved. After the dishes were done, Manif escorted Granny to the sitting room while Glinda and Dani went to gather their things and freshen up. As she waited for them to come and say goodbye she thought, rather proudly, about how her somewhat tomboyish granddaughter had gone from considering Glinda nothing more than a socialite sorceress to having her as a best friend and trusted confidant.

X

"Jilla, I'd like to drop this by the University for Elphaba before we go to lunch." Greda said as she pulled the string closed on one of Jilla's old lunch pouches.

"Fine with me. Hey, I remember that lunch pouch." Jilla grinned.

"You are taking Elphaba a lunch? I thought they were eating in the cafeteria."

"They are, but yesterday she said the only thing that appealed to her was a salad and some tomatoes. I'd like her to have something to go with that." Greda said as Jilla took the pouch and peered inside.

"What, no cookies?" Jilla chuckled.

"I was under the impression that Elphaba did not really eat things like cookies much. But if you think…" Greda started as she took the lid off of the cookie jar.

"Mom, I was just kidding." Jilla chuckled as she held out her hand.

"But I'll take one. You know I love your peanut butter cookies."

"You'll spoil your lunch." Greda smiled but handed her daughter a cookie.

"I'm eating for two now." Jilla laughed.

"Now?" Greda chuckled as they left the kitchen.

"Don't go lumping me in with your appetite of a woodchopper niece, who I am sure would be happily sniffling at the thought of you taking her fiancé a proper lunch." Jilla smiled as she opened the front door for her mother.

"I just hope Elphaba isn't… you know I'm not sure of the proper word. It's sometimes difficult to know what she will accept as just a normal gesture and what will throw her." Greda said.

"I'm sure you are doing just fine. You are a wonderful mom." Jilla smiled.

"But then again, I'm biased." She added with a chuckled as they got into the cab that Jilla had waiting.

As they rode through town, Greda told Jilla about taking Elphaba to the confectioner and the new little shop. Jilla was very excited to see the bracelet and could just see her cousin's happy wiggles. When they arrived at the University, Jilla waited with the cab. Greda knew where to go, because she had walked Elphaba in earlier then accompanied her to the laboratory area where her competition would be held, so she would know where to come to collect her later. She spotted Lofier sitting in a small sitting area and went over.

"Why Greda, what a pleasant surprise." Lofier said as he put down his notes and rose from his chair.

"Hello Lofier. I don't want to keep you from your work. I brought Elphaba some lunch, just in case there was only salad for her again today." Greda said as she handed Lofier the pouch.

"I'm sure she will appreciate that. And I'm glad you are here. Now I don't need to remember not to forget to send you a note." Lofier chuckled.

"About Elphaba?" Greda asked, concerned.

"About the team actually. Thiol decided that instead of just preparing for the team event later this evening, we should all have a working dinner together. As soon as we figure out whether it will be here or at a restaurant with a private room, I will let you know. But we will get Elphaba safely back to your house." Lofier said.

"Lofier, why don't you, the professor and the team come to our house this evening to prepare for your event tomorrow? We'll provide dinner for you." Greda said after thinking for a few beats.

"Greda, we could not impose like that. Things can get pretty chaotic when scientists get together to plan." Lofier said.

"Our dining room is large enough for you all to spread out and you'll have complete privacy. Dinner is no bother at all either. We'll do something simple, maybe picnic style. Robil loves any excuse to fire up his grilling pit." Greda smiled.

"Lofier, it would mean a great deal for me to do this, for Elphaba's sake. It is a practical way for me to show her that I support her and her studies, just like I do Galinda's. And it really is no trouble at all."

"Actually, the boys would appreciate a homemade meal and a private space to work would be preferable to here or a restaurant. On behalf of Shiz's chemistry team, I accept your generous offer. But I insist that you throw us out if we become too intrusive, or overstay our welcome. Scientists are notorious for losing track of time." Lofier smiled.

"I will do that. I'll come for Elphaba after her tests are completed, you and the others can come over when you are ready." Greda replied.

"Elphaba will be finished with her events today at four thirty. I'll let the boys change and rest for a bit then we will be at your house at say…six-o-clock?" Lofier said.

"Six is perfect. And thank you Lofier." Greda smiled.

"No, thank you dear lady. This will be a great benefit for us as a team." Lofier smiled.

"It is my pleasure I assure you." Greda smiled. Lofier watched her go, thinking how much like Gwenot she was. Then chuckled at the thought of Samion firing up a grilling pit and trying to cook on it.

"What is so amusing Lofier?" Thiol laughed.

"Grilling pits." Lofier said.

"Greda was just here. She brought Elphaba something to eat with her salad for lunch. And she invited the team to have a working dinner at her house." He added as they sat down. Professor Thiol was reluctant at first, for the same reasons that Lofier had been. But after Lofier explained everything Thiol conceded that it was a very good idea and would be more relaxing for the team.

"Lofier, I really haven't given the fact that Elphaba is engaged to Glinda a second thought since you all told me, but I can see why you thought it was important that I know. All of this would seem a bit odd if I wasn't aware." Thiol said but could not continue because Elphaba and Kenz were coming over.

"Elphaba, this is for you. Greda brought it not too long ago." Lofier said as he seated Elphie at a table in the cafeteria. Thiol and the others were still at the counter getting their food.

"It's lunch, to go with your salad" He added in response to her confused expression.

"She brought me lunch?" Elphie said as she opened the pouch and looked inside.

"She also invited us to the house for our working dinner tonight. She was rather excited about it too and assured us that it was no bother at all. Both Thiol and I think it is a great idea." Lofier said.

"I guess it does make sense." Elphie said, sort of understanding why Greda would offer to host the team for dinner, but not why she would bring her lunch.

"Here, I brought you an extra plate." Lofier said as he slid a small plate over to Elphie.

"Thank you." Elphie said then took items out of the pouch. There was half of an extra chunky vegetable spread sandwich, some carrot sticks, a small container full of pieces of melon in the shape of balls and a note.

"Ha, look at that. My mother used to put notes in with my lunch sometimes." Lofier chuckled.

"It says good luck this afternoon." Elphie said as the others sat down at the table.

Professor Thiol told the boys about dinner at Greda's house and they talked about it as they ate. Elphie enjoyed her lunch, but was only able to finish about half of it because of nerves. Since she had a little time after lunch, Elphie found a quiet corridor near their sitting area and paced. The morning had been fairly routine, with lots of classification, identification, log entry and experiment preparation activities. They were challenging for her, but also interesting and she thought that she had done well.

"Elphaba, the participants are being called back." Professor Thiol said from the end of the corridor and Elphie startled slightly.

"Thank you Professor. And thank you again for getting that mess with my lab gear straightened out this morning. I hope it did not cause trouble." Elphie said when she reached the place where he was.

"It wasn't for me. But that student from the Ev Science Institute was a bit put out thinking that he had to wear special gloves when no one else had to. It all got worked out though. I'm glad you brought it to the attention of the proctors though, even if he was vocal enough for both of you." Professor Thiol smiled.

"Are you ready for this afternoon?"

"I hope so. I'm very nervous." Elphie said as they walked back.

"Well that's normal. Poor Kenz threw up his lunch. But just remember that this will be similar to those tests that Professor Vigonam gives. You will be given a problem to solve and materials with which to solve it then you will be asked questions about your process. They may even ask about some things that you were observed doing this morning as well as things that you wrote for your exams yesterday." The professor said.

"I remember." Elphie said.

"Remember this as well; working things out in your head is one of your strengths. It will serve you well here because your time is limited and written documentation is not what they are looking for. Use it to your advantage."

"I'll try." Elphie said as they joined the others.

Elphie didn't have time to think about what the professor told her before she and the others were called into the testing room. Just like this morning she went to her assigned lab table, put on her gear and waited until permission was given to start. Her table was set up in a similar fashion to this morning as well. There were beakers, flasks, a heating element, a balance, a microscope, a log book and other supplies. Unlike this morning however there were tables along the walls with other types of materials. Elphie's nerves decreased as her intrigue grew and she didn't have to wait long before the proctors called for attention and explained the protocols.

When they were given permission, Elphie opened her log book and looked at the paper that had the problem written on it. It was a complicated one and she had to read it several times in order to get everything. After that she remembered what Professor Thiol told her and did not start to figure it out in the log book. Instead she read the problem again, separating it into its parts and started to imagine what it out would look like. It took a bit of time, but eventually she had something and went to go get the supplies that she needed from the closest table noting that everyone else already had theirs and were already working. She ignored that and everything else as she worked on her solution and an alternate solution, jotting down notes only as needed, until time was called.

She had to sit by her table and wait until it was her turn to be examined and she spent that time going over her process in her head. Since she was not as prone to second guessing herself in the lab as she was outside of it, she just broke down her steps into their smaller parts, until her proctors showed up.

"So Miss Thropp." One of the three men said.

"In what manner did you try to solve the problem presented to you?"

"I used protein biosynthesis sir." Elphie said a little nervously.

"I see." Another man said and made a notation while another looked through her microscope.

"Explicate your process please." The first man said. Elphie took a moment to gather her thoughts then started with how she viewed the problem and went from there. She explained everything in detail, answered their questions as thoroughly as she could, demonstrated what she did when asked and even replicated one of the steps. Their questions not only made her describe her process, but also why she made the choices that she did and how she would adapt if it didn't work. That part of the exam took almost forty five minutes then for another half an hour they asked about her answers to the previous day's questions and to explain some of the things she had done that morning. Then with almost no warning and with nothing more than a 'thank you Miss Thropp', she was dismissed.

Feeling like she had done something wrong, she took off her gloves and lab coat and left the room. Lofier was waiting for her and assured her that the examiners treated everyone the same way and all of the orals took that long. She found out that Kenz and Bijut, who were in the other room had already been released, but Friq, who was in hers, had not. Lofier took her to the sitting area to wait for Greda and to vent out left over test anxiety before instructing her to just let all of it go, because it was over and done with.

"Hi, Hi. I'm sorry I'm late. Mom's not very good at directions." Jilla said as she came rushing over to where Elphie and Lofier were.

"Jilla." Elphie said surprised, then remembered her manners.

"Lofier this is Glinda's cousin Jilla." Elphie said.

"I think we may have met once or twice, very briefly." Jilla smiled as she shook the man's hand.

"I believe so. But I'm not good with faces or names." Lofier smiled. After exchanging a few pleasantries Lofier excused himself to go tend to a shell shocked Friq, who was exiting the exam room.

"Is Greda okay Jilla?" Elphie asked as they walked to the exit.

"Mom's fine. She went to get some fish. She has been happily getting things ready for the grill out tonight. Pajul and I are coming too. But don't worry you and your team won't even know we are there. Pajul loves to help Dad grill and I love his beef patty sandwiches." Jilla smiled.

"I hope your mother is not going to any trouble." Elphie said quietly.

"Are you kidding? She lives for this stuff so no worries. It really is simple fare and Mom loves a project." Jilla said reassuringly.

"Just like Glinda." Elphie smiled.

"That's true. You miss her don't you?" Jilla smiled as they got into the cab.

"Very much. But I'll see her tomorrow night." Elphie said with a little blush.

"I can just imagine that she is driving everyone back at Shiz crazy talking about you." Jilla chuckled.

"Probably, but they never seem to mind." Elphie smiled.

"She is staying with Dani and Manif tonight, she did last night too."

"Good. She really never has liked being alone." Jilla smiled.

"No she doesn't. But luckily she doesn't have to be." Elphie said and Jilla chuckled. As they rode back to the house, Jilla entertained Elphie with some little Glinda stories that focused on her trying not to be left out of the fun.

X

"Glinda, I want you to remember what Granny told you before we left this morning. If you need to, you send word to the house and Manif will come for you, no matter how late it is." Dani said as they walked back to campus after an early dinner at Tyuron's.

"I'll remember." Glinda smiled as she swung the back that contained the snack Uliko had made for her when he found out that she would be staying on her own tonight.

"I'm sort of looking forward to this. It will be nice to see what comes of it. But knowing I have a safety net is comforting. As is this wonderful snack."

"It was nice of Uliko to send Granny and Manif a piece of cake." Dani smiled.

"He likes feeding people." Glinda giggled.

"And he does it well. Manif loves his spice cake." Dani said with a chuckle. The two friends walked slowly chatting about their class, the day and just life in general until they reached the side door to Crage Hall.

"Goodnight Dani. Thanks for staying on campus and having dinner with me." Glinda said as she hugged her friend hard.

"Oh it was my pleasure. And Manif will appreciate having company on the way home. He mentioned taking a little detour." Dani smiled.

"That sounds like fun." Glinda grinned. "It could be. Goodnight Glinda. If you survive, we'll have breakfast together in the morning." Dani teased then gave Glinda a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I'd never miss breakfast. Survival is a must." Glinda giggled then gave Dani another long hug before going into her dorm. Glinda hurried up the stairs, sure that a letter from Elphie would be waiting for her, and she was right. Knowing that she had a long evening ahead she made herself slow down and so she could savor everything. She put her things away then went to run herself a bath, soaking in as much of Elphie's feel as she could. As her bath was running she got out the nightdress of Elphie's that she had been wearing then put on some soft music. After she disrobed and put her hair up, she conjured a shelf to the tub, so that she could read her letter while she soaked.

After she was settled into her tub full of steamy water and fragrant bubbles she congratulated herself on her restraint then ripped open her letter. She took in Elphie's scent and her small precise writing then slowly read about Elphie's trip and arrival, how her Aunt and Uncle were and everything about her impressions of their part of the EC and their house. She read it over and over again, imagining everything the way Elphie saw it. It made her feel good that they were sharing something else, but made her sad because they were not sharing it together. She indulged in a little venting off cry because she really missed Elphie, but then read her letter again.

When her water had cooled, she got out and put on the faintly clove scented and just a hint too tight nightdress then stood there looking around her room.

"Now what?" She said as she walked around. After a few minutes she began to think that maybe she had made a mistake in staying alone.

"No, now stop. You are doing this for a reason." Glinda said then went to Elphie's bed. She sat down and thought back to when she first saw Elphie. She giggled a little and cried a little as she thought about their rocky beginnings. She focused on the little things that finally got them to speak civilly to one another, the little concessions they started to make and the very first time that Elphie gave her a tiny smile. She honed in on how she felt at those times and tried to figure out what made her want more from her gruff roommate. The more she thought about those times though the more she missed Elphie and broke down into tears again because she missed her even more than before.

She cried herself out then started again, this time sitting in her chair and putting on some music. She just let her mind wander, but soon realized that was a mistake when she started thinking about the times that Elphie wasn't with her back in the beginning. She thought about her being cold and alone and the tears started again as those thoughts led to images of what she thought things in her past looked like. She saw her being slapped, being neglected with rashes from water burns on her, hungry, frightened and all alone. With no warning Glinda's mind brought up the images of what Elphie looked like right after she was raped and she broke down and sobbed until she could barely breathe.

"I can't do this." Glinda hiccupped as she went and picked up her doll.

"I can't do this." She said as she cuddled it close. When she was more in control she got a pen and paper and wrote a note for Norven to send to Fosswood. But she started to cry again because she didn't want to be with Dani she wanted to be with Elphie, to make sure she was all right.

"_Stop now Lyndie, you are going to make yourself sick." _ Glinda heard Elphie's firm but loving voice in her head.

"_I'm fine and you know that. Refocus your energies. You can do this my precious girl. I love you so very much."_ Hearing Elphie's voice took her by surprise and she took a few beats to digest it.

"I'm being a baby. I do just need to refocus. I can do this." Glinda sniffled then ripped up the note and tossed the pieces on the floor.

"I can't change Elphie's past. I can't. I know that. " She said with determination as she went to go wash her face. When she came out, feeling a bit more empowered, she looked around again and formulated a new plan. She turned off all the lights except the lamp then lit their special candle. She sat cross-legged on her own bed and started to do her empath centering breathing and exercises. It took her awhile to clear her mind and accept the silence, but eventually she did. She continued to do her breathing as she focused on a bigger picture of her life with Elphie and what it meant to her, the past, present and future.

She did this for awhile, focusing on herself and how she felt. She was clearing her mind to start another round when it became clear to her. It wasn't just about what their future would be; it was about how they would get there.

"It's not the destination, it's the journey." Glinda squealed as she bolted up from her bed to get her art satchel. She sat on Elphie's bed with her back against the wall and sketched in earnest. She knew what she wanted to say now and she very carefully sketched it out over and over, refining it each time. She fell asleep hours later in the same position, with her doll by her side, her pencil in her hand, her sketchbook on her lap and a smile on her face.

X

"Mrs. Varlet. Thank you so much for your hospitality tonight. We got a lot accomplished and are ready for the team competition tomorrow." Professor Thiol said to Greda as the boys and Elphie were straightening up the dining room.

"It was my pleasure and my husband's I assure you Professor. And I would like to invite you back tomorrow night, if you need a place to prepare."

"If we are lucky enough to move onto the quiz round, I will take you up on that for Elphaba's sake. She was relatively relaxed tonight and that is important. But I insist that we contribute in some way." Professor Thiol said.

"Nonsense Professor. Consider this the Varlet's contribution to the team. A meal and a quiet, private place to prepare is a small thing. And your boys are very well-mannered. They also seem to genuinely like Elphaba." Greda said.

"They do. They are also in awe of her. She is a raw talent unlike any I have seen in all my years of teaching. She may not place now because of her age and inexperience, but she'll have another shot at this and I won't be the least bit surprised if she wins it all. The boys know that too." Professor Thiol said.

"Okay, all packed up." Lofier said as he joined them in the hall.

"Greda thank you for this. The food and the hospitality were wonderful."

"Well we are invited back tomorrow if we place." Thiol said.

"Fantastic! Extra incentive." Lofier chuckled. The boys came out and thanked Greda again, complimenting her on the burgers, potato salad and strawberry shortcake. They were thrilled at the invitation to return and promised to try extra hard to place in the top two. After each one shook hands with both her and Robil they said goodnight to Elphie then went out to their carriage.

"I think that was a big success." Robil said with a chuckle.

"Who knew scientists ate like athletes."

"They certainly did appreciate the meal." Greda smiled.

"As did I." Elphie said quietly. "I appreciated all of this, more than I know how to express. Especially since you are willing to do it again tomorrow night.

"You expressed it just fine. It's late, why don't you go up and get ready for bed. I'll be up soon." Greda smiled and Elphie nodded.

Elphie took a quick bath, put on her nightdress then wrote in her journal about the day because she had no other mechanism to process it all. She just wrote until Greda came an hour or so later to say goodnight.

"Greda, thank you for conjuring those blackboards for us to use. I could have, but I'm not sure who knows I'm magical and who doesn't. And it didn't seem like the time to bring it up." Elphie said.

"You are welcome and I am very pleased that you asked me to do that for you. I'm just going to leave them there in case you need them tomorrow." Greda chuckled.

"Professor Thiol and Lofier think we have a good chance. And I know Friq will do anything for more strawberry shortcake." Elphie smiled.

"I like being a motivational tool." Greda laughed.

"You should get some sleep now. You look exhausted."

"I am. Greda thank you for all of this. I realized while I was bathing that I could never have done this if I was staying in the Inn." Elphie said.

"Oh my dear girl, you are very welcome. I enjoy taking care of my family, it brings me great pleasure." Greda smiled then offered Elphie a hug, which she accepted.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Elphie said then Greda left and shut the door.

Elphie turned out the lights and got into bed, patting the bunny slippers before she settled in.

"I did it Lyndie. I got through these two days. Thank you for insisting that I stay here, I needed it. I needed a family to help me cope. I love you my precious girl." Elphie said to the drawing by her bed.

"_I love you too Elphie. Now hush up and go to sleep. You've had a big day."_ Glinda's sweet voice giggled.

"I'll sleep, but you need to let me tonight." Elphie said with a smile and received a mischievous giggle in response.


	93. Chapter 93

"Well at least you survived in body." Dani smiled as she stood to give Glinda a hug when she got to the table on the patio.

"How about in mind and spirit? You look tired." She added as she patted her friend's back during the lingering hug.

"I am, but I'm okay. It started well and ended okay, but the middle was awful." Glinda said after she let Dani go.

"Well, I have coffee, juice, sweetbreads, some free time and a willing ear." Dani smiled as they sat down. Glinda gratefully accepted a cup of coffee then put some butter on a fig bun then told Dani about her night.

-x-

"It sounds like you put yourself through the wringer." Dani said after Glinda had given her all the details of her night.

"I guess I did. But I connected with the feelings I needed for my painting. And that was the whole point of this…experiment." Glinda said.

"True and I respect your decision to keep your sketches to yourself. Even though curiosity may do me in." Dani smiled.

"Dani do think that I am immature?" Glinda asked after a few quiet beats of sipping coffee.

"Honey I was kidding about the curiosity. Keeping your painting private is not immature." Dani replied.

"Not about that. About having so much trouble staying alone. I'm almost nineteen years old. Other girls my age do it. I mean I was a mess when Elphie left me that once, but that was different. I am getting better at spending good time by myself in the evenings when she has lab or class, but I don't like it." Glinda said a little unhappily.

"Glinda, why would you think that you are immature because of that?" Dani asked.

"It's not just that. I'm scared of thunderstorms, I still have little temper tantrums and pout when I don't get my way. Dani, I sleep with a doll for Oz's sake." Glinda said unhappily.

"You really were introspective last night." Dani chuckled lightly.

"And no, I do not think that you are immature…anymore."

"You don't?" Glinda said.

"No, I don't. I think most people are scared of something. Remember that incident with Juiva and the clown? And honestly, how often do you not get your way?" Dani said with a grin.

"More often than you might think, but I get your point." Glinda smiled.

"But what about the doll?"

"Frankly, I think that is precious and no different than me having a handkerchief with Manif's cologne or your friend Fruoa sleeping in her fiancé's nightshirt or whatever." Dani said reassuringly,

"I put on one of Elphie's nightdresses last night. I missed her so much." Glinda sighed.

"Yet you tore up that note, stayed put and did what you set out to do. Look Glinda, you are sensitive, romantic and just not used to being alone. My best guess is you will never like being left on your own, but you'll do it if you have to. You'll pout and fuss and call Elphaba mean or a beast…" Dani smiled and Glinda chuckled.

"…For a bit, to get it out of your system. But you would never make her feel guilty about doing what she needed to do. Or say things like 'If you really loved me you wouldn't do that.' To me that is the imaginary line that separates the little personality quirks that everyone has, from being selfish and immature."

"I know she loves me… even if she is being a mean beast. I would never try to make her feel guilty, at least I hope not." Glinda said.

"Of course not. You have too much respect for her and for yourself. I know that you are just reacting to spending the night alone on an emotional carnival ride. You are fighting your insecurities and need some reassurance. This is what I think…no, what I know. No one could have coped with the things you have in your relationship or helped their partner in the way you did if they were immature. And just the fact that you knew that you needed to spend some time on your own, even though you don't like to, shows maturity." Dani said assuredly and put her hand on Glinda's arm.

"So you sleep with a doll when you can't be with Elphaba and stomp and pout when you get upset, big deal." She added with a chuckle and Glinda smiled.

"Thank you Dani. I guess I did need some reassurance. Thank you for listening." Glinda smiled.

"I'm getting better at this, I think. But it's fairly easy when I'm telling you things that you already know." Dani laughed.

Dani and Glinda talked for a while longer about learning what it takes to be in a serious committed relationship. The coffee, fig buns and talking to her best friend succeeded in helping Glinda regain her perspective. With a giggle about how glad she was that Elphie didn't mind tidying up because their room was a mess, her bubbles returned and she chatted happily about seeing her that night. Dani reminded her that she had to get through her classes, including a test, but that did little to dampen her excitement.

-x-

Glinda managed to get through her day and even her test in good form. She doodled in her visual journal during her free time and had lunch with Juiva, Beliea and Loma. When her classes were finally over she fared less well and contributed to the general disorder of their room by repacking things in her valises. By the time Dani came up to her room to accompany her she was an uncontainable mess.

"Thanks for going with me Dani." Glinda said as they walked to Mr. Frama's carriage.

"Actually, I did this to spare poor Mr. Frama a twenty minute bubble ride." Dani teased and Glinda laughed.

"And it's just a short detour on the way home."

"Well I still appreciate it. You know, I feel a little guilty because a part of me doesn't want Elphie's team to do well today in the team competition so we can have tonight and tomorrow, except for the luncheon together. But it's just a very small part of me. The bigger part of me really wants them to win." Glinda smiled.

"Well, tell that small part of you that if they win, Elphaba will probably need some private preparation." Dani chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure of that. It's one of the reasons the bigger part is bigger." Glinda giggled.

"Ah." Dani chuckled.

When they got to the train depot, Mr. Frama checked Glinda's bags and put her carry-on in her small private compartment. Glinda gave Dani a bouncy hug then hugged Mr. Frama before accepting his assistance onto the train. She waved to them from her window then settled in, grateful that it was a short trip to the Emerald City.

XX

"You don't seem to be quite as nervous today Elphaba." Greda smiled as they walked into the Science Building.

"Maybe because it's easier for me to envision what could happen today. I keep telling myself that it is just like working in our lab on a special project." Elphie replied.

"I think that is a good way to view this." Greda said.

"Now all I need to do is listen to myself a little better." Elphie smiled.

"That's the hard part." Greda chuckled.

"I'm sure you will do fine. Just be yourself. And don't forget, Galinda will be here tonight."

"I haven't forgotten. How could I. I'm sure she will be driving everyone crazy today." Elphie smiled.

"There you are Elphaba." Professor Thiol said as he strode over to Greda and Elphaba.

"Good morning Mrs. Varlet."

"Good morning professor.' Greda smiled.

"I'm sorry to rush, but Friq would like to give the team a pep talk." Professor Thiol said.

"Of course. Good luck Elphaba dear. I'll bring your lunch by later." Greda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek.

"Your future Aunt is a fine woman Elphaba. We are lucky that she has taken such an interest in your endeavors. It is always good to have extra support." The professor said as they walked towards the competition area.

"I know. It is. It has made all of this a little less stressful." Elphie said, knowing that she was blushing slightly.

Friq's pep talk actually turned into more of a session to calm his own nerves. Everyone was nervous and on edge and Elphie was having a hard time thinking of this as just another lab project. By the time they were called into the lab area they were starting to gripe at one another, but all of that stopped as they settled into their designated spot, farthest away from the sinks and water hoses. Being around the familiar objects and smells helped settle them down, as did putting on their lab coats.

"Okay, now we can have a pep talk." Friq said quietly.

"First off, Elphaba is all of your gear here?"

"It is." Elphie said. Usually no one commented on her things, but she understood why they were concerned this time.

"Good. We have worked with several different scenarios and know what we are doing. And we all know our strengths and will work with those no matter what the experiment. We can do this guys." Friq said with a smile for Elphie. He had offered her a blanket apology long ago for constantly referring to her as a guy.

The team talked, reviewing what Friq called their game plan until the head proctor called for attention. They listened to the instructions then as soon as they were given permission, Friq ripped open the packet with their experiment parameters. He scanned it quickly and a big smile crossed his face.

"This seems to be transition state stabilization. We can do this." Friq said then passed the paper over to Elphie for a more careful reading while he and the others started taking stock of their materials. Elphie agreed with Friq's assessment of the basic nature of the experiment they were to do, but cautioned that it could prove to be quite complex. Friq gave her a look that made the others chuckle and made Elphie concede that they could indeed 'do this.'

Friq took the paper back and briefed the others while Elphie wrote the important points down on one of their blackboards. After that they budgeted their allotted time and started on some preliminary calculations. Some spirited discussion about how to proceed occurred but soon they were all in agreement and started on their assigned tasks.

-x-

There were some false starts that they had to get through and quite a bit of swearing when something they thought would work fizzled, but they were working together smoothly as a team and communicating well, including precise documentation of each step so they could go over it during the lunch break. Because the team competition regulations stated that they were not allowed to leave the area or consult with anyone during the event and because of the strict rules against eating or drinking in the lab, each team was going to be assigned a table in a large nearby classroom that had been temporarily converted into a lunch room. By the time the bell rang and they were required to stop their work, they were farther along than anticipated and went into the lunch room with a good feeling.

-x-

Friq and Waut put their note books and log books on their assigned table while Kenz went to go get drinks from the beverage table and Elphie and Catiul went to get all of them some of whatever offerings were on food table. Elphie noticed that other teams were doing similar things in a flurry of activity and a buzz of conversation. She also noticed that there was no casual conversation or socializing between the teams at the food and beverage tables. She assumed that this was because the other nine teams had the same idea of reviewing their work over lunch.

"Uh-oh, one of the proctors is coming over here. I wonder who is in trouble." Catiul whispered to Elphie as he put sandwiches onto a tray. Elphie felt a tug of dread in her stomach until she looked over and saw a large, decorated cloth pouch in his hand.

"I think it's me." Elphie said with a slight smile and Catiul looked at her in amazement.

"Miss Thropp, your advisor asked that this be delivered to you. It is your lunch. Apparently you are a vegetarian." The man said with no trace of humor as he handed Elphie the bag.

"I am sir. Thank you for bringing me this." Elphie said a little shyly.

"You are welcome." The man said then left hurriedly.

"Fun guy. I bet he is a riot at parties." Catiul laughed then returned to loading up the tray.

"Go on back to our table, I can get this." He added when he saw the looks that Elphie was getting from the others around them.

"Are you sure?" Elphie asked.

"Positive. Go on. Kenz is looking at your notebook and seems annoyed." Catiul chuckled and Elphie smiled. Kenz was the only one who hadn't been able to effectively decipher Elphie's shorthand and it was the source of much teasing from the others.

"Okay." Elphie said and quickly made her way back to the table.

"The proctor brought you lunch right? Nothing more serious like disqualification or something." Friq said as he held Elphie's chair for her.

"Just lunch." Elphie smiled.

"What does this say?" Kenz said as he slid Elphie's notebook in front of her.

"Give me that." Friq said as he grabbed the book.

"We will go over all of this when we get settled with food. We need to just clear our heads for a bit."

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry." Kenz said.

"Here we go two of every sandwich they had, some apples oranges and bananas." Catiul said as he put the loaded down tray on the table.

"What do you have Elphaba?" Waut said as he took a ham and cheese sandwich from the tray.

"Looks like half a fish salad sandwich and…hmmm this says to share." Elphie said and took the lid off of a container.

"Left over potato salad!" Kenz said excitedly.

"Yum. I'll go get forks." Waut said and bolted over to the utensil table

"There is something else too." Elphie said as she removed another container and opened it.

"Oh wow. Little strawberry tarts. I love your roommate's Aunt." Catiul said with a grin.

"I concur. She's the best." Friq said as he reached for a tart.

"I'm told that she loves doing things like this." Elphie said feeling a little confused.

As the boys selected their sandwiches and stuck their forks into the potato salad, Elphie opened the last little container which was full of sliced olives. When they all had food and had started to eat, the conversation switched to their work.

They went over all of their notes, passing note and log books back and forth and discussing each step in a hushed, but very animated manner. Elphie was reviewing something that Catiul and Friq were discussing while Kenz and Waut were having a rather heated discussion about whether or not they should adjust one of their processes to see what would happen. Waut reached across to grab the notebook that Kenz was looking at and his arm hit the water pitcher knocking it over, sending a large splash of water across the table that hit one of their log books and Elphie's wrist and hand.

"Waut you idiot, be careful will you!" Kenz said and shoved the logbook out of the way of the water at the same time that Elphie let out a soft involuntary scream, bolting from her chair and the others were grabbing the other logbooks and reaching for napkins. In all of the commotion to wipe up the water and protect their log books none of them noticed Elphie. After a few long beats it was Friq that saw her off to the side gritting her teeth and holding her arm patting her hand with a napkin.

"Elphaba?" Friq said as he hurried over to her.

"I'm ok…" Elphie said very softly trying to stay in control.

"Oh shit! Elphaba, holy Oz!" Friq exclaimed when he saw the angry red welt on Elphie's wrist and the side of her hand.

"Friq, please."Elphie said.

"Kenz we need help, Elphaba's hurt." Friq said in a forceful tone that frightened Elphie for a moment.

"Hurt?" Kenz said and the others went over to Elphie.

"Hells bells!" He said in an exhale then took off for the door.

"I just need my aloe oil. I'll be fine." Elphie protested, but not in time to stop Kenz.

"Here." Friq said as he handed her his handkerchief. Catiul did the same.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I mean I know we are supposed to keep water away from you, but… I'm so sorry." Waut said in a frantic rush of words as Friq led a very flustered Elphie back to her chair.

"I just need aloe oil." Elphie said again, still gritting her teeth against the pain.

"What is going on here?" The proctor that Kenz all but dragged to the table said.

"Sir, Miss Thropp is burned and needs access to our consultant." Friq said taking command.

"She received a chemical burn in here? No materials from the lab were allowed…"

"Not chemical, water…sir." Friq interrupted.

"I am allergic to water sir." Elphie said timidly. The attention was beginning to take its toll.

"It burns my skin." She said as she lifted up the handkerchief to reveal the red patch on her right hand. The proctor looked at it, but looked skeptical.

"Sir please we had a spill here at the table and she was splashed. Water burns her. It's why she wears the special gloves and lab coat and why our station is so far away from the sinks and hoses." Friq said and the proctor looked at him like he had a point.

"This is unprecedented. But we were told that Miss Thropp had special needs. We will send for our doctor and have her tended to." The proctor said and Elphie had a brief flash of panic.

"You boys clean up this mess. Lunch break will be over in fifteen minutes."

"Sir, I just need to treat this with aloe oil. I do not need a doctor." Elphie said hesitantly.

"You need to see Lofier. He's always told us to get him or Mr. Kwenyo if you are hurt. And you are hurt." Kenz said.

I'm sorry." Waut said again.

"Sir, I know it is against the rules for us to consult with our advisors, but please make an exception and let her see Lofier. He is the one who made her gloves and lab coat. He has actually seen one of her water burns, we haven't and neither will have a doctor. You did say this was unprecedented…sir." Friq said and the proctor looked at the very earnest young man.

"Very well. Come with me Miss Thropp." The proctor said.

"Thank you sir, thank you." Friq said and the others nodded in relief.

"You'll be okay now, right?" Friq said as he walked with Elphie behind the proctor.

"Yes, but you didn't need to make such a fuss." Elphie said quietly.

"Yes, I did, I mean we were told, but…gheez Elphaba, you were burned by water." Friq said and Elphie wasn't sure what to do or say. Luckily she didn't have to.

"Please return to your team Mr. Monyias." The proctor said in a very no nonsense tone and Friq nodded at him, smiled at Elphie then left.

Elphie stood by as the proctor conferred with the others then followed him to a small empty classroom. She was hurting, flustered and just wanted to hide. She could have handled this herself, easily and quietly in any other circumstance and really just wanted to do so now.

"Elphaba, we were informed that you were hurt." Lofier said as he and Professor Thiol came into the room.

"Thank you for allowing us to see to her Dr. Gifzas." Professor Thiol told the proctor, who merely nodded.

"Well now, that doesn't look too bad." Lofier said reassuringly as he looked at Elphie's hand.

"Although I'm sure it hurts like the dickens." He smiled and Elphie nodded.

"I'll get an analgesic from the first aid station." Professor Thiol said, looking at the proctor, who gave his consent.

"We'll get this taken care of then when Thiol gets back he can send for Greda if you wish to go home."

"Leave? No please, I can't leave now. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else." Elphie said a little franticly then looked at the proctor.

"I am not disqualified am I sir?" Elphie asked trying not to sound weak and desperate.

"No Miss Thropp. There have been no rules violations so far. You may return to your team if your advisors allow it." The man said.

"That's the spirit Elphaba." Lofier smiled proudly and Elphie relaxed a little.

Under the watchful eye of the proctor, Lofier cleaned and put aloe oil on Elphie's burn, then covered it with gauze to protect it from her glove. Since they were not permitted to talk about the competition in any way, they spoke in general terms about Glinda and how the team would need bodyguards when she saw Elphie's hand. Just talking about Glinda helped Elphie process a little put everything away. Even how upset her over protective fiancé would be. Thiol returned with a mild analgesic and a small glass of cider, which she took under protest. After Lofier proclaimed her fit to return to duty, she went with the proctor back into the competition area and endured all of the eyes that watched her be escorted to Shiz's area.

"Oh we are so glad that they let you return. It occurred to us after the fact that they might not." Friq said after the proctor left.

"Are you okay?" Waut said, his concern obvious.

"I'm fine, honestly." Elphie said then took a deep breath.

"It was just an accident and I'll be fine. Can we please just put it aside and concentrate on more important matters?"

"You heard the lady. We have a competition to win and an hour and a half left to do it." Friq smiled at Elphie, holding out her lab coat. They easily got back into the rhythm of work, with Elphie compiling and synthesizing all of their data.

-x-

"Oh no, on no. oh no." Kenz said over an hour later when they were in the final stages of their experiment.

"What? What's wrong?" Catiul said with panic in his voice.

"Look" Kenz said nudging Friq and pointing at Elphie.

"She's got that look she gets when she does that spooky thing she does."

"It's not spooky. It's just odd." Friq said with a sigh.

"We can't do this now Friq, not here. We're almost out of time." Kenz said quietly.

"Do what? What in the hell are you two talking about?" Catiul said.

"She can see an experiment, how it should work and what to do to get it there or something. It's phenomenal." Friq said.

"It's spooky." Kenz said.

"That's nuts." Catiul said.

"No, it's real, spooky, but real. She has come up with some great things like that, but it takes time. Time we do not have." Kenz said pointedly.

"Stop calling her spooky you ass. And it doesn't always require a new set up. We should just hear her out and see. We all know this could be better." Friq said.

"I'm with Kenz. That sounds spo…odd." Catiul said amending his thought mid sentence after a glare from Friq.

"Are you sure that look is not just because her hand hurts?" Waut asked.

"No, we've seen that look many times. Kenz, come on, it's worth at least a listen and you know it. She is never wrong." Friq said.

"That's not possible." Waut said.

"It is. Friq is right. She is never wrong when she gets like this." Kenz conceded.

"Do you all have more calculations for me?" Elphie asked as she joined the rest. Friq looked at Kenz who sighed and shrugged.

"No, but what do you have for us?" Friq asked.

"I'm not quite finished yet. I'll…"

"Nope, not that. I meant whatever was going on in your head. We saw that look of yours." Friq smiled and Elphie blushed.

"It doesn't matter; I don't want to cause us any more trouble."

"Well this whatever you do can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but it is always spot on. So why don't you just tell us and let us decide if it's worth the trouble." Friq smiled and Elphie couldn't help but smile in return. This was one of those times that Friq reminded her of Manif.

"Okay. I saw the experiment we did using an allosteric inhibitor to decrease the enzyme's activity." Elphie said.

"Of course!" Friq said.

"Allosteric modulation with an effector to inhibit, not enhance activity. We had it right, just too fast." Catiul said.

"Elphaba that is bloody brilliant." Kenz said.

"Elphaba, we have a little over an hour left. Can we do what you saw in that time?" Friq said.

"I think so; it's a relatively minor change to what we already have. But…"

"No buts. Let's do this. Elphaba write it out. We'll get it set up." Friq said with so much enthusiasm that no one could argue with him.

They worked quickly, almost franticly to get everything going and documented so that they could present it to the judges. Elphie's calculations and projections were perfect and they knew it would yield the outcome they desired. Friq figured if they couldn't get it finished, the effort might count for something. They watched the clock working and documenting each tiny change as quickly as it occurred. At the very time the bell rang, Friq was looking though the microscope to see if the transition was complete.

"Yes!" He exclaimed and the other boys cheered. Elphie just smiled, but felt a wave of excitement.

"By the skin of our teeth, but by Oz we did it."

"Now all we need to do is effectively present it." Kenz said.

"Well we have Elphaba's very thorough notes, Catiul's very nice drawings of each step, something I'm sure is unique to us and our silver tongued captain." Waut smiled.

"Also something unique to us." Kenz grinned.

The teams were sent back into the lunch room where there were drinks and snacks waiting. Shiz's team waited nervously, going over their presentation until they were finally called back to their area in the lab section. In front of the five judges, Friq took the lead in speaking; Elphie wrote important points up on the black boards and Catiul showed his illustrations when appropriate. They were all a little worried about how the panel of judges would accept their last minute experiment change, but Friq's scientific curiosity and intuitive leap explanations, along with the expert calculations seemed to satisfy them. They all had to answer questions about various stages of the experiment, including coming up with alternative scenarios but they did well. Elphie just pretended it was a test at Shiz and was grateful no one asked about the bandage on her hand. The presentation took an hour then they were released to meet up with Lofier and Professor Thiol and wait with the other nervous participants to find out which two teams would advance to the final competition.

X

Glinda was standing in the door of her compartment, with her carry-on over her shoulder bouncing in rhythm to the slowing train. She had tried to go wait by the door, but the conductor had sent her back to her seat for safety reasons. When the train stopped she raced out of her compartment and wiggled with impatience as the conductor opened the door and lowered the steps.

"Have a nice time in the Emerald City Miss." The man smiled indulgently as he assisted Glinda down.

"I will. I'm meeting my fiancé" Glinda bubbled then all but skipped off. She looked around the platform for her aunt and was only mildly surprised to see Jilla. She hurried to her cousin, who had spotted her in the crowd of people getting off the train and was walking towards her.

"Hi Jilla!" Glinda bubbled then dropped her carry-on, squealed and bounced with excitement before Jilla could hug her or even return the greeting.

"Oh my Oz! You're pregnant!" She said in a high pitched voice as she wiggled happily. Jilla laughed out loud and accepted her cousin's fierce hug.

"Yep, I'm going be a mama. But you ruined my presentation." Jilla chuckled after a long, bouncy, squealy hug.

"I'm sorry, I just felt the flutters. So tell me." Glinda grinned.

"A do-over? Okay." Jilla laughed.

"Hi there little cousin, how was your trip? So tell me do you want to be called Auntie or Cousin?"

Glinda squealed and bounced again, still excited from the first time.

"Jilla this is fantastic. I'm so happy for you. Is this why you came to get me instead of your mom? Is Elphie at the house yet? Is she okay?" Glinda said as they walked to the cab.

"Actually Mom was going to come for you and I was going to surprise you at the house. But she went to go collect Elphaba at the University, but things were running late there so she dispatched me to fetch you."

"Aunt Greda went to get her?" Glinda said with a happy grin.

"Yep and took her too, every morning. I don't know if the whole team will be coming back to the house again tonight or not. I guess we will find out when we get there." Jilla said.

"Wait, what do you mean come back to the house? Elphie's team was there?" Glinda said not sure whether to sniffle with happiness or concern.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't know this. My brain has been a little wonky since I got pregnant." Jilla laughed.

"Mom invited them to house so they could have a place to prepare for today and eat a homemade meal. Dad grilled out. If they advance, mom invited them back for the same thing. Dad's got chicken marinating and ready for the grill, in case they come." Jilla said.

"She did that? Aunt Greda is so sweet." Glinda sniffled as Jilla gave her baggage claim tickets to the cab driver.

"I'll catch you up on the ride to the house. I brought extra handkerchiefs." Jilla grinned as they got into the cab.


	94. Chapter 94

"Since we are in a public place and I have the cabbie to protect me, I think I should tell you that I already told Elphaba that I am pregnant." Jilla smiled then pretended to duck.

"You did?" Glinda said.

"I figured if she saw Pajul drinking and me not, as well as other little things like that, she'd figure it out anyway." Jilla said and Glinda sniffled then turned and gave Jilla a hug.

"Wait? You are not upset?"

"Of course not. Jilla that was a very nice thing for you to do." Glinda said with a happy smile.

"Then you are going to love this. I did as you asked and gave her all of my journals, calendars and such." Jilla grinned and Glinda hugged her again.

"Thank you Jilla. You know I love you, right?" Glinda sniffled.

"I know and I love you too. I'm also fond of Elphaba now and have a great deal of respect for her, which is why I told her to let you to see the yellow journal before she reads it. It contains our attempts at conception." Jilla chuckled.

"I'll bet that's some interesting reading." Glinda giggled.

"You know come to think of it, maybe I should just take that one back. Considering our restraints, we were quite inventive and I don't like that look in your eye." Jilla said with a smile.

"I'll hide it from both of us until we are older." Glinda laughed.

"Good. You know everything was so exact and structured that when we could let loose we took advantage. And it's nice to know exactly when our child was conceived. Not to mention where." Jilla said.

"Oh where?" Glinda said enthusiastically and Jilla looked skeptical.

"Please?" Glinda said with a grin.

"You get your way a lot don't you." Jilla chuckled.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but okay. On the garden swing at my parent's house."

"The swing?" Glinda said with wide-eyed interest.

"I'm regretting this already." Jilla said shaking her head.

"Hmmm, that should be one of the last entries in that journal. You said it's yellow, right?" Glinda teased. Jilla gave Glinda a playful shove and Glinda retaliated by gently pulling her hair. Glinda giggled, Jilla laughed and they called a truce then talked about what it was like to be pregnant for the rest of the ride.

-x-

"Do you think that she is here yet?" Glinda said bouncing in her seat as the cab pulled in front of Greda and Robil's brownstone.

"For the fifth time. I have no idea. And they think that I'm the one with memory lapses." Jilla smiled as the driver pulled down the little metal steps on the side of his carriage. Glinda was the first down and after thanking the driver, skipped to the stoop and up the steps. Jilla followed her while the driver got the bags.

"Hi Uncle!" Glinda bubbled when Robil came to the front hall to greet them.

"Ah my little Galinda." Robil boomed as he accepted a big hug from his niece.

"Is Elphie back yet?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"It is wonderful to see you too." Robil chuckled.

"I'm sorry Uncle." Glinda said contritely then gave Robil a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I was just teasing you. But I am sorry to report that Greda and Elphaba have yet to return." Robil smiled. "I'll get that Jilla." He added when he saw Jilla start to pay the driver.

"She's not home yet." Glinda said with a little disappointed pout when Jilla came over to her.

"I heard. Courage there little cousin." Jilla said with a little chuckle as she gave Glinda a pat.

"Look at it this way. Now you have time to freshen up before you see her."

"Hey, that's true. Come up with me?" Glinda grinned.

"Sure." Jilla smiled as they followed Robil up the stairs.

"Greda said that you are going to bunk here." Robil said as put Glinda's bags in a room beside the bathroom.

"Your mother will be upstairs and I will be going to fetch her in a few hours. We got a wire that said she couldn't arrive until late and your father has to stay in Frottica to deal with a business matter."

"Awww. Oh well. At least Momsie can come." Glinda said.

"Thanks Uncle Robil. I really am glad to see you." She added then hugged her Uncle again.

"I know Galinda. I made that chicken sauce that you like for tonight." Robil smiled and Glinda grinned broadly.

"Oh boy! That tangy one?" Glinda bubbled and Jilla couldn't help but smile.

"The very same and I'm working on a special one for the fish. A unique blend of garlic and herbs." Robil said with a proud smile.

"Now, I'd better go before the tangy sauce gets too tangy." He added. Glinda and Jilla both nodded and made a face, remembering one of the first batches of sauce that did not come out so well.

After he left, Glinda and Jilla talked about how much that Glinda missed coming to visit, as she got out some fresh clothes and washed up. About twenty minutes after they got upstairs, while Glinda was in the bathroom chattering about taking a walk in the park, Elphie appeared at the door. She heard Glinda's happy voice and smiled. When she saw Jilla start to say something Elphie put her finger to her lips and Jilla nodded then silently excused herself.

"I think Elphie might be here Jilla. I can feel her." Glinda said as she tightened her pony tail.

"I think she might be too." Elphie said and Glinda was bounding towards her before she finished the sentence.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she put herself in Elphie's arms. Elphie, who had her bandaged hand behind her back, quickly put her arms around Glinda and held her close.

"I missed you so much." Glinda said as she returned Elphie's embrace.

"And I you." Elphie said and they simply held one another for a few long beats then shared one soft, but emotion filled kiss.

"Did you win?" Glinda said as she stayed pressed against Elphie.

"We advanced to the quiz round tomorrow, yes." Elphie said and felt Glinda wiggle and bounce in her arms. Any stress that she had felt at having to wait to hear the results faded away in that moment.

"Elphie! I'm so proud of you." Glinda said then started to dance Elphie around but stopped when she saw Elphie's hand before Elphie could do anything.

"Oh sweet Oz, you are hurt. Elphie what happened? Why didn't you tell me about this?" She said, very upset as she tried to see Elphie's hand.

"Because I wanted to avoid this very thing." Elphie sighed.

"Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda said planting her feet and putting her hands on her hips.

"That is beyond mean. We have been apart for three days and only together for five minutes and you are picking a fight!"

"No my sweet, no" Elphie said softly then cupped Glinda's cheek, stroking her face gently.

"That's not what…just no." She tried to continue but words failed her. She took Glinda by the hand and led her to the overstuffed chair in the corner then sat down pulling her onto her lap.

"Then what Elphie? You're hurt." Glinda said more calmly as she settled on Elphie's lap, but did not snuggle with her in any way.

"I was just trying to spare you being upset. I do not have very long before I have to go back downstairs to work and I didn't want you to spend our reunion time fretting. I went about this all wrong. Forgive me Lyndie, my intentions were good." Elphie said and Glinda looked at her then kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry too Elphie. I should not have yelled at you like that. I overreacted." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"But please tell me what happened." She said as she took Elphie's arm gently in her hands and Elphie did not stop her.

"It was just an accident Lyndie. One of my teammates knocked over the water pitcher at lunch. I got splashed." Elphie said and Glinda sniffled as she kissed the bandage on Elphie's hand.

"Who did that to you?" Glinda said with a little frown.

"I'm not telling you that my precious, but very overprotective girl." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"It really was just an accident. All of the boys were very helpful and I was even treated by Lofier, both after it happened and again while we were waiting for the results. I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay. But I get to tend to you after you are done with rehearsal, or whatever." Glinda said in her no nonsense tone.

"I would not have it any other way. I will gratefully accept all the appropriate TLC you wish to give me tonight." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"I'll start making a list." Glinda grinned then snuggled against Elphie for a few quite, caress filled minutes. Elphie held her close, soaking in the feel of her until she knew that she had to go. She reluctantly patted Glinda's hip, but instead of getting off of Elphie's lap, Glinda shifted positions so that she was straddling Elphie's legs.

"You know, I confessed to Dani that there was a little part of me that hoped that you all wouldn't win so that I wouldn't have to share you tonight. But I'm really glad that you did win. Now I can give you TLC and help you relax and get plenty of rest for your big day tomorrow. And I get to be in the audience, cheering you on." Glinda said with a big grin.

"Silently of course." She added with a giggle.

"Lyndie, I do not expect you to be in the audience for the quiz round. You will die of boredom, and I do not mean that figuratively." Elphie said as she tried to get Glinda to stand up.

"Elphie, I want to be. I love to watch you in your element." Glinda said, giving in and getting off of Elphie's lap, only to put herself into her arms.

"Glinda, this is in an auditorium, not a lab and I will not be wearing a lab coat." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"I know that. I'll bring a little sketch pad with me so I can amuse myself if I get bored." Glinda grinned.

"Okay. I don't have time to fuss with you about this. Just promise me that whoever you sketch will remain clothed." Elphie said with a teasing gleam in her eye.

"So you liked my surprise, huh?" Glinda cooed into Elphie's ear.

"Stop that." Elphie chuckled as she moved away from Glinda.

"And yes I did. So much in fact that I had three very interesting dreams in one night."

"No! Really? Oh dear." Glinda giggled.

"We have so much to talk about." She added with a sigh.

"We do and we will, I promise. I told you one of my things, so why don't you tell me one of yours before I go." Elphie said with a smile.

"All right. I spent last night all by myself, on purpose." Glinda said proudly.

"You're kidding." Elphie said in disbelief.

"Nope and I can't wait to tell you all about it. Just like I can't wait to hear everything you've done since you've been here." Glinda smiled.

"I missed you so much my love, so very much." Glinda said softly and looked into Elphie's eyes.

"I missed you too my sweet." Elphie said then slowly ran her hand up Glinda's back, to her neck then slowly pulled her into a deep, intricate kiss. In spite of the fact that Elphie knew that people were waiting on her, it was an unhurried kiss. Her thumb gently caressed the corner of Glinda's mouth as her tongue teased the soft lips that were teasing hers. They drew out that kiss beyond breathless, reacquainting themselves with the feel of each other's tongues as they caressed, the taste of one another's mouths and the softness of their lips. When they finally parted, after several softer, gentler kisses, they held one another for a few long beats.

"I've got to go Lyndie." Elphie said softly.

"I know. I'm going to walk down with you. I want to say hi to Aunt Greda and thank her for taking such good care of you." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie another soft kiss.

"She did do that." Elphie said and Glinda smiled happily. They shared one final kiss and hug then Elphie opened the door and put her hand on Glinda's back to guide her out. Glinda sighed happily, realizing how much she missed little gestures like that.

X

"Well there you two are." Jilla said from the top of the steps as Elphie and Glinda walked towards her.

"I volunteered to come and see what was keeping you. And save your comrades down there from anymore of my father." Jilla chuckled.

"It was my fault." Glinda grinned.

"Oh I have no doubt about that." Jilla laughed.

"I'll take my share of the blame." Elphie said with a soft chuckle and a little blush then went down the stairs ahead of Glinda and Jilla.

"So did you like your present little cousin? I can't wait to see it." Jilla said as they started down the stairs.

"Present? What present?" Glinda said with excitement.

"Oh no." Jilla sighed.

"Elphie, you got me a present?"

"I'm sorry Elphaba. Damn pregnancy brain." Jilla said.

"It's all right Jilla. Yes Lyndie, I got you a surprise. I was planning on giving it to you later. Do you think you can survive?" Elphie smiled.

"Do I have a choice?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"No." Elphie chuckled.

"Then yes." Glinda said with a little pout.

"I'm really sorry." Jilla said again.

"I'll help distract her. It's the least that I can do."

"I appreciate that. And it really is all right. She loves the anticipation of it." Elphie said with a smile and Glinda giggled and shrugged.

"That is true. Well come on then giggly girl. Mom is in the kitchen and dinner is almost ready. Elphaba, your team is in the dining room." Jilla said.

"Bye Elphie. Happy practicing." Glinda said with a smile as Jilla led her away. Elphie smiled and watched her go, returning her little wave as she rounded the corner to the kitchen then went to the dining room.

When she entered the room she found her teammates laughing uproariously and discovered that Robil had just told them a rather bawdy joke before he left to tend to the grill. As Lofier seated her, she was told how funny Robil was and how glad they were that they got to know both him and Greda. She saw a platter of cheese and crackers on the table along with some ale steins. Lofier told her that Professor Thiol had allowed them one ale apiece to celebrate advancing. They had saved the last drink until she arrived so that they could toast their success. When the Professor started the toast, Elphie lifted her glass of apricot nectar as the boys lifted their steins. After the toast, Lofier insisted that they get their preparation materials organized before the food arrived, so they all changed gears and became chemists again, all though Elphie found it harder than usual.

X

"Aunt Greda!" Glinda squealed happily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Galinda!" Greda chuckled as she put down the knife she was holding and accepted Glinda's very enthusiastic hug.

"Did you have a nice reunion with Elphaba?"

"Yes, mostly." Glinda said.

"Auntie, thank you, thank you for taking such good care of her. Jilla told me some of the things that you did and they were all so sweet. I love you very much." Glinda sniffled and held onto her Aunt.

"Oh my dear niece, seeing that Elphaba had the things that she needed was a small thing. She is a wonderful girl and I was so very pleased that she allowed me into her world a bit and that I could get to know her better." Greda said as she patted Glinda's back.

"She got hurt today." Glinda pouted as she let her Aunt go then went to sit down at the table.

"I am aware of that. I was there when Lofier treated her hand this afternoon. Knowing that simple water caused that wound on her was very disconcerting for me." Greda said as she sat down by Glinda.

"Welcome to my world." Glinda sniffled.

"Lofier assured me that she would be fine and would heal up completely. Apparently he asked permission to use one of the labs on campus and mixed some things with Elphaba's aloe oil and that is what he used to treat her hand. She said that it felt very good. She didn't dwell on it, so I followed her lead." Greda said.

"I try to do that to, but it is hard." Glinda said.

"I'm very sure that it is. You are both remarkable young ladies." Greda said and Glinda smiled.

"Now, how would you like to help me with Elphaba's dinner?" She added with a smile.

"I would like that." Glinda said as her smile broadened.

Greda explained that she had made coleslaw for dinner, but was making a chopped cabbage salad for Elphie because of the apple cider vinegar in the slaw. She handed Glinda a small bowl and told her to feel free to mix the chopped cabbage, shredded carrots and chopped green onions in any proportions she wanted. As Glinda was happily attending to this task, Pajul came in carrying a platter piled high with roasted ears of corn. Greda separated the ears into those going to the dining room and those going to the garden room then showed Glinda the special dressing she made for Elphie's salad and told her how to mix it. Robil came in with a large platter of grilled chicken smothered in his special sauce and they all breathed in the aroma hungrily.

Robil took a platter of chicken and led the way to the dining room. Greda followed with a large bowl of coleslaw, Jilla had pitchers of lemonade and ice water and Pajul carried the corn. Glinda brought up the rear carrying a tray for Elphie. They were profusely thanked as they sat down the platters, bowls and pitchers on the table. Glinda had put on one of her Aunt's aprons and giggled softly as she put Elphie's fish, salad and carafe of nectar in front of her. Elphie thanked her with a smile that made Glinda just giggle more. Elphie had no idea what was going on in her love's head but she knew that was for the best. During the last of the thank yous, Glinda moved the pitchers of drinks to the end of the table opposite Elphie. No one really noticed this except for Lofier and Jilla and they both smiled in amusement.

During a long, leisurely dinner Glinda found out that the reason that her Aunt and fiancé were so late was because the judges had a great deal of trouble narrowing the field down to just two teams and that Shiz would be competing against the University of Fliaan. They also talked about how Glinda spent her time in Shiz and plans for the weekend, including dinner with Fruoa and Maril the next day and lunch with Motzia on Sunday. Greda got up several times to check on things in the dining room and Glinda went with her, peering through the doorway at Elphie, who was lost in whatever it was she was doing. When it was time for dessert, Thiol and Lofier insisted that they could clear the table and that gave Glinda the opportunity to pull Elphie away to the downstairs bathroom for a minute of soft kisses. When Elphie got back to the kitchen the boys were gratefully accepting plates with big pieces of warm blackberry cobbler and ice cream. Glinda put some blackberries in a bowl for Elphie then handed it to her giggling softly about how domestic she felt.

Since Robil was on his way to pick up Gwenot at the train station the others were just going to wait and have dessert with her when she arrived. Glinda debated about going with him but finally opted for staying behind. As they waited, Glinda talked to Jilla about her plans for the nursery and resisted the temptation to peek in on Elphie.

X

"Hi Momsie!" Glinda bubbled as she attacked her mother with a hug as soon as she entered the front door.

"Hello Galinda my darling." Gwenot smiled and hugged her bouncing daughter.

"I'm so glad that you could come, even if Daddy couldn't. Elphie's team is moving on to the quiz tomorrow!" Glinda said happily.

"He was very disappointed he couldn't come and will be even more so when he hears this, but there was some Jon's House business that he felt was important enough to stay for. He was sure that you and Elphaba would understand." Gwenot smiled.

"I do and Elphie will too." Glinda smiled and wiggled as Jilla came over.

"Jilla, how are you? You look wonderful." Gwenot smiled as she hugged her favorite niece.

"Hi Aunt Gwen. I'm great…really great. I'm pregnant." Jilla smiled and Glinda wiggled and bounced happily beside her mother.

"Jilla, darling, that is marvelous news. Congratulations." Gwenot said and gave Jilla another warm hug.

"We are very excited." Jilla smiled.

"And I'm sure that your mother has already started to plan." Gwenot chuckled.

"She is already planning to turn one of the spare rooms upstairs into a nursery. Why the baby needs a nursery here, I'm not sure. But she is on a roll and I haven't the heart to stop her." Jilla laughed and so did Gwenot.

"That's very nice. I have some news to, but it is not quite as exciting as yours." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh boy, what?" Glinda said excitedly.

"I would prefer to freshen up first then we can catch up more. Is Elphaba still at the University?"

"Dad took your things to the third floor Aunt Gwen, you go on and I'll let Mom know that you are here." Jilla said then left.

"Elphie is here with her team. Aunt Greda and Uncle Robil invited them here to eat and work, last night too." Glinda said happily as they walked up the stairs.

"That's my sister." Gwenot smiled proudly.

"She's great." Glinda smiled.

"You seem a little wound up my darling? Are you all right?" Gwenot said gently as they made their way upstairs.

"I'm fine. I'm not channeling or anything. I'm just a little tired and happy to be with Elphie again." Glinda said.

While Gwenot washed and changed clothes Glinda told her a little bit about staying alone, her declaration of intent painting and about Elphie being burned. She also told her that there was something very important that both she and Elphie needed to talk to her about before they left. On the way back downstairs, Glinda tried to find out her mother's news but Gwenot, drawing on years of practice fending off her determined daughter, gracefully deflected her.

X

By the time they came back downstairs the team had finished their work and Gwenot was just in time to say hello to the Professor and Lofier, speak with them briefly then meet the team and congratulate them on placing in the competition. The team advisors invited all of the family to sit at the luncheon table that was reserved for the participants families since only Waut's parents lived close enough to attend. Because the whole team chimed in and asked as well, saying that they would love it if they would, Greda accepted on the family's behalf.

-x-

"Hello Elphaba darling." Gwenot said as she gave Elphie a firm hug after everyone left.

"Hello Gwenot, I'm really glad that you could come. It means a great deal." Elphie said.

"I'm looking forward to this." Gwenot said then smiled when she saw Greda come into the hallway.

"Hello Gwen." Greda said as she gave her sister a hug.

"Greda, it is so good to see you. You look good for a soon to be grandmother." Gwenot chuckled lightly and so did Greda.

"That was very welcome and exciting news. Jilla said that you have some news as well." Greda said.

"She's being very tight-lipped." Glinda said with a mock pout as she stood with her arm around Elphie's waist.

"Why don't we head on back to the garden room? We waited dessert for you Gwen." Greda said.

"Blackberry cobbler." Glinda said.

"That sounds wonderful." Gwenot said then linked her arm with Greda's to walk back to the garden room.

Glinda took Elphie's hand and followed them, stopping several times for a kiss. When they finally arrived, Gwenot was congratulating Pajul on becoming a father and Greda was putting the blackberry cobbler on the table. When they all had their desserts, Glinda asked what the news was.

"Well darling, you have something in common with your Aunt. She is going to be a grandmother and you just became one." Gwenot chuckled. Greda, Robil, Jilla and Pajul looked confused, but Elphie merely smiled slightly as Glinda started to wiggle in her chair.

"Starlight had her baby!" Glinda bubbled.

"She foaled three days ago. Mother and son are doing well." Gwenot smiled.

"A baby boy. Elphie, we have a colt." Glinda said excitedly.

"Congratulations Grandmas." Jilla laughed.

"Is he beautiful? I can't wait to see him." Glinda said happily.

"He is all black, with spindly legs, knobby knees and big ears. Starlight is a very doting mother." Gwenot smiled.

The family enjoyed their desserts and talking for only about half an hour before Gwenot and Greda declared it was time for Elphie and Glinda to go get ready for bed because they both had long days and looked tired. Glinda didn't even bother to protest, she merely gave everyone hugs and said goodnight. Elphie did the same adding thanks yous. Glinda chattered about the new addition to the stable all the way upstairs but stopped and kissed Elphie with great vigor as soon as they were behind the closed door of her room.

"I think I owe you surprises." Elphie smiled when she was freed.

"Plural surprises?" Glinda grinned.

"I have two for you." Elphie said as she went over to the chest of drawers and took out two boxes.

"Here's a little one." She said handing Glinda the box from the confectioners.

"Truffles! I love truffles." Glinda grinned and Elphie told her about her trip to the confectioners and the mix up with the word truffle.

"Thank you my precious scientist." Glinda chuckled.

"I love these and I love you."

"Here is the other surprise. I picked it out myself, but your Aunt had it wrapped." Elphie said as she handed the box to Glinda. Glinda tore off the wrapping and bow, but opened the box reverently.

"Oh Elphie, these are beautiful." Glinda said as she looked at the bracelet and earrings.

"So unique. I'm wearing them tomorrow, with my birthday necklace."

"That's what drew me to those, they reminded me a little of that necklace." Elphie said.

"I can't believe you went shopping." Glinda said then gave Elphie a hug.

"Your Aunt seemed a bit surprised as well, but buying you something pretty helped me relax and get rid of some of the stress of that first day. I like focusing on you." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss.

"And I like focusing on you too and now I get to. TLC awaits. You really do look tired my love." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"I am, actually. I'm glad that you are here. Everything is better when you are with me." Elphie said.

"Okay then. The rest of the evening is to relax you so you can sleep well and be all ready to kick quiz butt tomorrow." Glinda giggled and Elphie shook her head and chuckled.

"I am in your capable hands. And my hand is too." Elphie smiled, holding up her bandaged hand.

"Elphie, you made a funny!" Glinda laughed.

"I just don't want you to be overly concerned when you see my hand." Elphie said.

"Not overly, I promise. Auntie explained things to me. So I'll put some of your new oil on it then you can go bathe while I get things ready in here for your relaxing massage." Glinda said and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"It's appropriate TLC. And you enjoy massages." She added in response.

"I do. Giving as well as receiving. I insist on reciprocating next week." Elphie smiled.

"You'll get no argument from me on that." Glinda grinned.

"But now, you."

Elphie got her bottle of oil out of her satchel while Glinda got a little towel. They sat on the bed, facing one another and Glinda spread the little towel on her lap. She took Elphie's hand in hers and gently kissed the gauze before she removed it. When Glinda saw the burn, which Elphie thought looked better than it had earlier, she gasped softly and sniffled a little, but otherwise maintained her composure.

As Glinda lightly traced around the edges with her finger, careful not to touch the burn, Elphie closed her eyes and gave herself over to the soft, safe feeling. She felt several kisses then the cool oil as it drizzled on her burn. She opened her eyes to see tears in Glinda's as she spread the oil carefully then repeated the process.

"That feels good. Partly because of the new oil, but mostly due to you my sweet. Thank you." Elphie said when Glinda was done.

"I get to do it again in the morning." Glinda said with a tiny sniffle after Elphie kissed her.

"I would have it no other way." Elphie smiled.

"Good. Now go get your bath. I have a mood to create." Glinda said as she got up to get Elphie a night dress.

As soon as Elphie was safely shut in the bathroom Glinda had a quick cry then set to work. She went to the linen closet and got a couple of hand towels, a porcelain bowl and two of her Aunt's scented candles. Back in the room she conjured some very soft music, lit the candles, turned down Elphie's bed and got the oil ready. While she waited she fluffed the pillows, turned off the lamps and got Elphie's clothes ready for the next day.

"I'm relaxed just walking back in here." Elphie smiled.

"All part of my TLC plan." Glinda smiled and took Elphie's hand.

"Not nefarious this time?" Elphie chuckled as she allowed herself to be led to the bed.

"No it's all above board." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss that segued into a deep and explorative one.

Finally Elphie was settled on her stomach and Glinda was tenderly and slowly rubbing her back and shoulders with warm oil. The tension eased from her body more quickly than it usually did and it did not take long for Glinda to realize that Elphie had fallen asleep after only ten minutes.

"Sleep safe my love." Glinda smiled as she pulled the covers up over Elphie. She continued to sit beside her until she was sure that she was sound asleep then went to her own room to take a bath and get ready for bed.

When she returned, Elphie was folded up under her sheet, still sleeping peacefully. Wanting very much to just crawl into bed with her love, but knowing that Elphie wouldn't want that here, she settled for taking her doll and her visual journal over to the chair. She curled up in it and started to doodle in her journal. Gwenot came to check on them not too long later and found Elphie asleep in her bed and Glinda asleep in the chair. She chuckled at the sight, being more used to seeing the opposite scene. Not wanting to risk waking Elphie by putting Glinda in bed with her, but knowing that her daughter would not leave, Gwenot covered Glinda with a blanket and left her where she was.

X

The next morning was far more hectic then the previous mornings had been and Greda attributed that to Glinda's presence. Her bundle of energy niece was always welcome to share her energy with the household.

What was currently causing a small ruckus was Glinda insisting on going to the University with Elphie, even though Elphie had to be there early. Elphie was too nervous to argue with her and after snapping at her a few times, gave in. Gwenot sent them to the sitting room to properly make up. When they came out, much happier, Gwenot informed them that she and Glinda would be accompanying Elphie and Greda while Robil would bring Pajul and Jilla later. Elphie had no idea that the others were going to come, but Glinda reassured her and they all talked about it on the cab ride over.

Elphie met up with her team and after a little small talk left with them. Lofier volunteered to take Greda, Gwenot and Glinda to the auditorium, explaining what would be going on as they walked. Glinda was thrilled that they were the first ones there and went around trying to find the best seats. She found them in the first row open to the public, which was three rows back just left of the middle. She thought that gave them the best view of the table where Elphie would be sitting. Greda and Gwenot put things on seats to save them for the others then sent Glinda out to explore a little so she wouldn't get so restless.

Gwenot and Greda sat down and talked as people began to filter in. Glinda returned half an hour later with Jilla, Pajul and her Uncle and they were a bit surprised that the large auditorium was over three quarters of the way full. When the start of the quiz was announced fifteen minutes later it was standing room only and they were turning people away at the door, which truly surprised all of them.

Glinda had centered herself while she was out of the auditorium, but now that she was in there with this large group of people and could feel the excitement she was fully prepared to use her bubble if needed. The first people to come onto the stage were the moderators and they welcomed everyone then introduced Fliaan University. As each contestants name was called they came out and stood behind their chair. Part of the crowd cheered and applauded, which thrilled Glinda because that meant that she would be able to as well.

It seemed to take forever, but soon Shiz was being announced and she was cheering. Elphie was the third one introduced and Glinda couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was in her uniform of sorts with her hair in a bun and she looked beautiful, but Glinda could feel that she was very nervous. After she was in position behind her chair Glinda could see her eyes scanning the audience and discreetly waved until Elphie caught her eye. She gave her love a big bright smile and a little wiggle and was rewarded with a slight smile and a barely perceptible nod.

After the moderator explained the rules the quiz started with Shiz winning the first question. Fliaan won the next two but Shiz caught up. Even though Glinda had no idea what they were saying, she found herself on the edge of her seat. She attributed part of that to the quiet tension in the auditorium. But every time Elphie rang her bell and answered a question Glinda bounced in her seat. When Fliaan pulled twenty points ahead she clutched her mother's arm. When Shiz caught up and pulled a little ahead she put her hand over her mouth to stifle a squeal of excitement.

Jilla and Pajul were more interested in Glinda's reactions than in the competition, but even they got caught up in the back and forth trade off of points, grinning every time Elphie rang her bell. They were playing to five hundred, with the questions getting harder and worth more points as the quiz progressed through the rounds. By the time Shiz reached at four hundred fifty points they were ahead by five and you could cut the tension in the auditorium with a knife. Glinda was a mess, even inside of her bubble.

Finally they were at the end, with Fliaan ten points ahead at four hundred and ninety-five points. The last question was worth twenty five points so whichever team answered it correctly would win. The moderator asked the question and hung up a visual. The ten people on stage franticly started making calculations and Glinda saw many hands going for bells all at the same time.

"Shiz!" The moderator called and Glinda inhaled. It was Kenz who rang, but instead of answering he looked helplessly at Friq. Glinda knew that according to the rules they had five seconds to answer once they were called on and the person who rang did not necessarily have to answer. Glinda saw Elphie tap on Friq's shoulder and whisper something in his ear. He smiled and answered just as the moderator was going to call time.

"Correct! Shiz University is the winner." The moderator said and the auditorium erupted in applause. Glinda saw Friq say something in Elphie's ear as he held her chair so they could stand and receive their congratulations. Elphie looked as though she was going to pass out and Glinda became concerned, but bounced, applauded and cheered. When Elphie caught her eye, she applauded more vigorously and winked at her flustered love which made Elphie smile.

Since awards were going to be handed out at the luncheon, the moderator offered congratulations then the teams shook hands and the crowd started to disperse to go to the stage to congratulate the teams. Glinda knew that that she wouldn't be able to see Elphie until they were finished with this part, but she wanted to stay anyway. Gwenot stayed with her and they talked until the crowd thinned. The Shiz team went out with their advisors and Gwenot and Glinda hurried to place Lofier told them to meet.

X

"Elphie should be here soon. I'm so proud of her." Glinda bubbled when they got to the sitting area where the rest of the family was.

"I have to admit, that really was quite exciting. I didn't understand a word, but it really was face paced." Jilla said.

"This will make the luncheon better. Those things can be tedious." Pajul chuckled.

"Look here they come!" Glinda bubbled. When the team got closer Glinda led a cheer that Jilla, Pajul and Robil joined in on then gave Elphie a big roommate appropriate hug.

They had an hour until the start of the luncheon so the team and Glinda's family all took a slow walk across campus to the ballroom where it would be held then freshened up when they got there. Waut met his parents and introduced them to Greda, Robil and the rest. There was a buzz of activity and conversation in the area outside of the ball room and even more inside where people were trying to find their tables.

There was a long head table in front for the Grazner Foundation Competition Committee members and a large round table on either side of it for the judges, proctors and moderators. There were four other round tables in front of the head table for the advancing teams and their guests with tables for the other schools and their guests spread out behind them. They were all elegantly set with fine china and crystal.

Professor Thiol found their table and seated Elphie then smiled inwardly when Glinda chose the chair at the table beside them that put her beside Elphie. The waiters were milling around filling water and wine glasses as well as helping everyone get to their tables. When everyone was seated, salads were brought out; they were asked if they wanted fish or beef then the president of the University gave a long rambling welcome speech before introducing the committee members and enjoining everyone to enjoy their lunch.

During lunch she didn't get to talk to Elphie as much as she wanted because people kept coming over to the table to chat with Lofier and Professor Thiol or congratulate the team. But she was close enough to say things quietly to her from time to time to keep her from flustering at all the attention. Her teammates were very nervous because the individual competition winners were going to be announced today. She could feel a lot of nervousness in the room that got worse as lunch wound down.

As the tables were being cleared and dessert was being served several Grazner committee members gave speeches on the history of the award and the state of modern chemistry. Glinda tuned most of it out but did manage to learn that there was one winner and three honorable mentions in the individual category. The winner got a two year fellowship to engage in research of their choosing, in a location of their choosing. The honorable mentions got framed certificates and a medal. She overheard Lofier tell his group that would open a lot of doors for whoever got them.

When the speeches were finally over, the two teams were brought up to the front, Shiz was declared the official winner and the other team was congratulated by the committee and given certificates. When they had returned to their table, the members of the Shiz team were introduced along with their advisors. They each got a certificate, a patch for their lab coats then Friq accepted the trophy on behalf of the team.

After that the head Proctor talked a little about the individual competition and the committee members gathered in front of their table to present the award.

"We had fifty participants in the individual competition this year." The committee chairman said.

"You all know what it took for you to be invited and you should be proud that you are among the best of the best in the field of chemistry." He said and his remark was followed by applause.

"But only one person can win the fellowship and this year that person is from Shiz University." At that remark Glinda felt the tension at the table beside her shoot to almost intolerable levels.

"The winner of the Grazner Award for excellence in chemistry is Mr. Friq Monyias from Shiz University." The Chairman said and it took a moment to register with Friq. It was Professor Thiol that got him up out of his chair and nudged him to the front. He was given a trophy, a framed certificate and a large envelope then asked to say a few words. All he could really manage were several thank yous and a little about what his research interests were. It was brief, but emotional and it garnered him a standing ovation. The team was waiting for him, clapping him on the shoulder, and other forms of male type physical shows of admiration that Elphie never really understood. When he finally sat back down Elphie gave him heart-felt congratulations, told him that she was proud of him and shook his hand.

"Now for our honorable mentions. These are three chemists that did exemplary work in the competition and deserve to be recognized by this committee. Our third honorable mention is actually a first for the Grazner, a woman is being honored. The third honorable mention for the Grazner Award for excellence in chemistry goes to our youngest participant, Miss Elphaba Thropp from Shiz University.

Glinda knew it was her as soon as she heard woman and only stayed in her chair by sheer force of will. The men at Elphie's table were cheering wildly, but Elphie was barely breathing.

"Just breathe my love. Go accept your honor. It's okay." Glinda whispered in her ear then Professor Thiol held her chair so she could get up. He gave her a quick hug then Lofier gave her a more robust one but Elphie barely noticed. The applause roared in her ears. She glanced at Glinda, received a smile and a nod then took her professor's arm and was escorted to the front. She accepted her certificate, medal and handshakes from the committee but was fortunately not asked to say anything.

She was escorted back to her table, barley able to process what had happened. Her teammates were elated and told her so, but she didn't really hear them. Finally the applause died down, she was back in her chair and the chairman was announcing the other honorable mentions.

"Excuse yourself to the ladies' room my love. It's okay." She heard Glinda's voice in her ear. But when she turned to see her all she saw was her hurrying to the door. Very confused, she looked at Gwenot.

"Excuse yourself Elphaba, it is all right. You need to collect yourself." Gwenot reassured her. Elphie was still unsure, but nodded then asked Professor Thiol for permission to be excused. He granted it with no hesitation or question so Elphie made her way to the door, enduring a barrage of congratulations and more than a few hateful looks on the way. When she stepped outside she saw Glinda off to the side, wiggling happily and something finally made sense to her.


	95. Chapter 95

As soon as Glinda exited the ballroom where The Grazner Awards luncheon was being held she quickly looked around for a ladies lounge. She didn't see one right away but saw several doors, both open and closed nearby and figured one of them would be a place where she could take Elphie. Knowing that she had less than a minute she hurriedly continued to check around for an escape area, while also keeping an eye on the ballroom door. As soon as saw Elphie, she smiled brightly, gave her love a curtailed happy wiggle and held out her hand. As Elphie walked over to her she could both see and feel her confusion and stress dissipate ever so slightly. She was very surprised when Elphie actually took her hand, so she wasted no time in leading her towards what she thought might be a small waiting room or staging area for the ballroom. It was empty so Glinda pulled Elphie inside and closed the door.

For a few long beats Glinda held Elphie's gaze then gave her cheek a quick, gentle caress.

"Seeing you wiggling there in the hallway was the first thing that has made sense to me since we parted this morning." Elphie said in a whisper.

"I don't understand this. I don't deserve it. The others have been working so long and…" Glinda hushed her by putting a finger on her lips.

"My love, you have every right to be overwhelmed. I think that I am too a little. And we can talk about this all you need to, with whomever you need to. But our time is limited right now. So I'm going to tell you something that you really need to hear and I want you to listen to me very carefully. Okay?" She added in a soft and gentle, but serious tone of voice as her finger moved to Elphie's cheek. Elphie took a deep breath and nodded. The sound of her precious girl's sweet voice, the feel of her touch and the scent of her perfume and shampoo were already working to settle her down.

"Good. Those boys, your teammates, they are all thrilled for you. Genuinely, honestly and sincerely happy for you. Even that rather quiet guy who has the serious look on his face. They have worked with you and know how talented you are. They believe you deserve it. I felt it Elphie, loud and clear. It's real. They are truly delighted that you received an honorable mention. I know there are others in that room who are not very pleased, but none of them matter. Everyone on your team is proud of you and happy for you. You need to accept this as fact my love, so you can get through the rest of this." Glinda had been caressing Elphie's hand and her cheek as well as holding her gaze the entire time she was talking and she knew that her love was grappling with the information that was just presented to her.

"I'll do my best. I like facts." Elphie said with the hint of a smile a few beats later.

"I know you do. Now we should get back. The boring wrap-up speeches should be finished by now." Glinda giggled.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda to her and held her tightly.

"You always know."

"Not always…not yet anyway. But I'm going to keep working on it." Glinda chuckled.

"And I love you too." After a final quick cheek caress and a lingering loving gaze Glinda took Elphie's hand and led her out of the room.

-x-

When they got back into the ballroom the boring speeches were indeed over, but other activities were getting underway. Elphie was calm enough to accept the congratulations of her family and teammates with a minimum amount of flustering, but the congratulations of strangers quickly began to wear on her. To compound her discomfort, several scientific publications and the Emerald City newspaper wanted to interview the Shiz team. Professor Thiol had the foresight to limit the interview to fifteen minutes and luckily for Elphie, Friq did most of the talking for the team because he was the team captain as well as the Grazner winner. As an honorable mention she was asked some questions about her research interests and studies. She answered as best as she could, but it helped that the other team members were asked things as well. When the allotted time was over the newspaper asked to take a photographs. Elphie was not very happy, but consented to being in the team photo. Not even Lofier could convince her to have an individual photo taken, however.

All of this was taking place in a specially set up area of the ball room and Glinda was relegated to staying at her table, watching and trying to feel from a distance.

"She's more irritated than distressed, that's good." Glinda smiled and Jilla chuckled.

"You know that statement is odd, right?" Jilla said.

"Elphie knows how to handle being irritated." Glinda chuckled.

"I would imagine so. She's engaged to you after all." Jilla grinned.

"Ha Ha." Glinda laughed then stuck out her tongue at her cousin.

"Ugh." Jilla groaned.

"What kind of a comeback is that? You really do have a wonky brain." Glinda giggled.

"No, I have to go to the bathroom. Again. This kid can't be bigger than a peanut and it's already wreaking havoc on my bladder. Excuse me please." Jilla frowned. Greda, Gwenot and Waut's mother all chuckled knowingly and Pajul held her chair for her. A few minutes after she left Glinda felt a familiar presence and turned in her chair.

"Fruoa!" Glinda bubbled as she bounded out of her chair to give the woman a hug.

"Hello Glinda." Fruoa smiled then greeted Gwenot and was introduced to everyone else at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Glinda grinned as Fruoa accepted an invitation to sit with them.

"I've been unobtrusively here since the competition this morning. To support the Emerald College team. Maril is here as well, but he stayed back at the table. You all must be very proud of Elphaba." Fruoa said.

"Oh we are. We really are." Glinda said with a happy bounce.

"Maril and I are as well. So is the Emerald College team, in an odd way. I wasn't planning on approaching her here, just to avoid any fuss it might cause, but the boys really wanted to meet her and say congratulations." Fruoa said.

"That is very nice of them." Gwenot said.

"Well they are disappointed that none of them won, but she is their Heir and they are happy she did well. Maril thinks they just want to bask in a bit of her glory." Fruoa chuckled.

"She's not even basking in her glory from the looks of things over there." Pajul said.

"She's overwhelmed, but coping for now." Glinda smiled.

"Glinda, the Munchkins on the Emerald College team asked me if they could meet Elphaba and congratulate her. Do you think that she would be up for that?" Fruoa asked.

"Good question. If you think it would be a good idea she more than likely would, but I doubt she would want to." Glinda said.

"I don't think it is necessary, but it would be a nice and fairly easy way for her to connect with her peer group and that will help Nessa in the long run." Fruoa said then chuckled and shook her head.

"What's so amusing?" Glinda smiled.

"I still have some trouble with the informality of all of this. Not with Nessa per say, she thrives on the ceremony and formality, but just… never mind. That's my issue to deal with. Besides here comes our favorite chemist now." Fruoa smiled.

"They wanted to… Fruoa, what are you doing here?" Elphie said when the fact that Fruoa was sitting at the table registered.

"Hello Elphaba." Fruoa said with a smile but before she could continue, Waut came with Lofier to get his parents.

"Would you all excuse us for a moment please?" Glinda said as she got up from her chair. Fruoa followed suit and Glinda led them over to one of the, now vacant, judge's tables. With a look and a smile, Glinda stopped Elphie from holding her chair for her and Fruoa chuckled softly. When they were all seated Fruoa explained about being there to support the Emerald College team, trying to be unobtrusive and about the team's request.

"I think it would be a nice thing for you to do Elphie." Glinda said when she felt Elphie's reluctance.

"I know that you are putting a great deal away right now, but it won't be for long. We'll have some time alone very soon." She added reassuringly.

"And if it helps, I made them promise to be on their less than best behavior." Fruoa smiled and Glinda giggled at the look on Elphie's face.

"She means they won't bow, use your title or anything like that, Your Excellency." Glinda explained with a little laugh. Elphie looked at for a beat then smiled at her, more in amusement than anything else.

"All right. I will make my appearance. It will fit right in with the generally disturbing nature of this day." Elphie sighed.

"I'm sorry Fruoa. I didn't really mean that the way it sounded." She added after Glinda touched her hand.

"I understand Elphaba and I am not insisting on this. But I do appreciate it and so will the team. I promise it will not take long." Fruoa said as they stood up.

"I'm sorry Glinda but you had best stay with your family." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh I know. I am going to. Under protest, but I am." Glinda pouted.

"Thank you Glinda. It won't always need to be this way. After you two are formally wed you can be a part of whatever Elphaba needs to do and the population, as Maril has been saying lately, will just have to get over it." Fruoa smiled and Glinda giggled then looked at her wide eyed.

"You are hiding something fun." Glinda said.

"You've just been empathed." Elphie said as they walked back to Glinda's table.

"I'm not hiding anything." Fruoa replied with mock indignity.

"I'm just saving it for a more appropriate time and place." She added with a grin.

-x-

"Elphie's going to go play Heir Apparent for a little bit." Glinda said with a smile when they got to the table.

"I'll return in a few minutes." Elphie said then looked at Glinda with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh and Gwenot, you may want to have a word with your daughter, she just empathed Fruoa." She added then turned away hearing Glinda's little huff then giggle, which was just the tonic she needed to get through the next few minutes.

"Tattletale." Glinda said as Elphie was walking away. She watched Elphie meet up with the Munchkins for a beat or two then sat down, sighing happily.

"Sweet Oz but I love her. Hey, where is everyone?" She asked while still keeping a watchful eye on Elphie.

"Robil needed to go to his office for a bit and Pajul took Jilla home so that she could rest. She wasn't feeling well." Greda replied.

"Not well? What's the matter?" Glinda said with concern as her focus shifted.

"Nothing to be concerned about my darling." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"She has been getting tired more easily and her stomach frequently disagrees with her. Both fairly normal pregnancy things." Greda added and Glinda relaxed.

"Along with a wonky brain and bladder." Glinda laughed slightly.

"Precisely. And nose apparently. She was griping about Pajul's choice of cologne when they left.

"It didn't seem that he was wearing any." Glinda said.

"He wasn't. He couldn't. Jilla dumped all of it out the other day." Greda chuckled.

"Oh dear. Sounds like they are having a time of it." Glinda smiled.

"They will survive. She is healthy, that's what's important." Greda said.

"Is she still going to be able to come to dinner?" Glinda asked.

"More than likely. Is Elphaba still up for it? She looks quite stressed." Greda said.

"I think a nice quite evening at home with her family as well as Fruoa and Maril will be good for her. But I hope you all don't mind if we have some time alone when we get back. She really needs it." Glinda said as she looked over at Elphie and smiled sadly.

"My Elphie. She's trying so hard." Glinda sighed, but did not elaborate.

"Darling, Greda was telling me that there are some new walking paths, gardens and gazebos in the park. Perhaps a walk would be a good idea." Gwenot smiled and patted her daughter's hand.

"I was thinking that as well. I can't wait to see the new things in the park; it's been a while since I've been there. But it is up to Elphie. She loves to take walks, but she might just want to stay in. I'll just have to judge her mood." Glinda said and Gwenot smiled at her with pride and approval.

"It looks like Pajul isn't the only one who will have his hands full this afternoon." Greda chuckled lightly and Glinda nodded and joined in.

They talked about the park until Elphie and Fruoa came back to the table. Elphie looked worn and Glinda wanted nothing more than to put her arms around, kiss her softly and hold her, but she knew that was going to have to wait. Since Professor Thiol wanted to talk to Elphie before they left, Glinda went over with her while Greda confirmed dinner plans with Fruoa. Glinda knew that Elphie was tired of talking and was grateful that the Professor and Lofier only wanted to say goodbye to Elphie and tell her what she could expect by way of celebrations in the Science Department on Monday. When they were finally in a cab, heading home, Glinda slipped her hand into Elphie's and started to caress the back of her hand with her thumb. About five minutes into the trip, Elphie put the fingers of her other hand into Glinda's free hand. Glinda giggled softly when Elphie tickled her palm then started to play with her fingers.

X

"We have all afternoon Elphie, just us." Glinda said softly. They had been back at Greda's house for over half an hour, alone together in Elphie's room and that was only the third sentence that had been spoken. The first was Glinda telling Elphie that she loved her and the second was Elphie responding. The rest of the time had been spent engaged in quiet cuddles, complete with finger play and lots of soft kisses.

"We can stay here, go out to the garden swing or take a walk. Whatever you want to do before dinner."

"I would like to do whatever pleases you my sweet." Elphie said sincerely. Glinda knew that she meant it because she often preferred for her to decide things like this when she was struggling to process confusing or distressing things.

"I would like to take a long, slow walk in the park. How does that sound?" Glinda smiled.

"That sounds perfect." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a very nice kiss. Two more kisses and a change of shoes for Glinda later, they were ready to go.

-x-

Hand in hand, Glinda and Elphie walked on the main path from the entrance to the park to get to one of the newly created nature trails. It was a very warm late spring day, with plenty of sunshine and not a cloud in the sky. There were lots of other people around engaged in typical day in the park activities, but Glinda and Elphie barely noticed them and for the most part were not noticed by them. When they reached the section of the park with the new trails, Glinda guided Elphie to the one where she saw no people entering. When she saw the sign she smiled, because they were entering the trail that led to the new herb and edible flower garden.

Elphie thought that she had planned this as a surprise, but Glinda assured her that she didn't even know about it until she saw the sign. Elphie hadn't really talked much so far and Glinda hadn't tried to engage her. But now they were walking along a deserted trail that wove through groups of different types of flowering trees and that was capturing Elphie's focus. The ones that Glinda liked the best were ones that had feathery pink flowers on them and she couldn't help but tell her love.

"Jilla and I used to call these feather trees. I think they are very pretty." Glinda said as she led Elphie off of the trail into a large grove of the trees.

"Albizia julibrissin." Elphie said then smiled. "More commonly called a Mimosa tree or a Silk tree."

"This tree grows champagne and orange juice?" Glinda said with a delighted giggle. Elphie looked at her blankly for a moment then chuckled.

"Not that I am aware of, but I'll look into it." Elphie smiled. She reached up to try and pick one of the silky flowers, but couldn't reach. So she opened Glinda's hand and held it palm up.

"Navi" She whispered with a smile and a perfect pink flower gently floated down from the tree and landed in Glinda's hand. Glinda wiggled with delight as she lightly touched the feathery flower.

"Thank you Elphie." Glinda grinned.

"My pleasure." Elphie smiled.

"I can't wait to tell Jilla that we saw champagne and orange juice trees." Glinda giggled as they walked back to the trail. Every so often, as they continued on to the garden, Elphie would chant her word and a perfectly timed flower would float down for Glinda to catch. One even landed on her head, making her wiggle and bounce with delight.

The garden itself was fairly typical, with swings, benches and outdoor chairs spread out amongst groupings of plants that were connected by narrow, cobblestone paths. As they walked around, Elphie told Glinda about some of the unique herbs they saw. They also commented on the various aromas and how many plants were considered edible, before settling on a swing that was in a patch made up of many different varieties of lavender. Elphie was pointing out the different types and talking about their uses. Although Glinda was mildly interested, she was more captivated by the contented tone of Elphie's voice as she spoke.

After the lesson on the uses of lavender they just sat quietly, gently swinging and taking in the beauty of the garden. After fifteen or twenty minutes, Elphie started talking about the quiz that morning, eventually working her way into admitting that towards the end she thought the challenge of it had been exhilarating. She talked about other aspects of the day as well, including receiving an honorable mention and her distress at having her photograph taken Glinda let her talk about everything, including her teammates and how they deserved the honorable mention over her in any manner she wanted until it was out of her system. Since they hadn't talked much about the individual part of the competition Glinda asked questions about it out of genuine curiosity then they started to really talk. After half an hour they also started to walk again, taking another path that led out of the garden. The conversation about the Grazner was interrupted on occasion with comments on the plants and furry creatures they saw and soon became an anything and everything conversation that included staying at Shiz over intersession, Glinda's time alone and Jilla being pregnant.

They continued their talk as they explored other paths and parts of the park. Elphie bought Glinda a balloon shaped like a cat's head from a vendor near the playground because she thought it looked like an orange Nusee. Elphie was keeping an eye on the timepiece that Greda had given them before they left, so they made it back to the herb garden and were heading back down the trail to the main pathway with plenty of time to spare.

"Elphie will you make another flower float, please?" Glinda asked hopefully. Unable to deny the look in her love's eyes, Elphie chanted silently in her head and a pink feathery flower floated into Glinda's waiting hand.

"Thank you my love." Glinda grinned.

"I'm going to start a little book of your chants, write them down. Even though we don't know exactly what they mean. We might someday. So navi goes on the list." Glinda grinned.

"Lyndie, you shouldn't have said that." Elphie said as hundreds of pink feathery flowers started floating down.

"Oh no…the train all over again." Glinda laughed as she started running through the falling flowers, pulling Elphie with her. By the time they were out of the feathery rain Elphie was laughing too.

"I completely forgot." Glinda said as her laughter died down and she picked several flowers from Elphie's hair.

"Well at least you floated flowers instead if igniting them. But we really should ask Motzia about this when we see her tomorrow." Elphie smiled.

"No kidding." Glinda laughed as they sat down on a nearby bench to remove the rest of the flowers from themselves. Glinda noticed that the flowers had not stopped falling so Elphie chanted something to halt them. Still chuckling about what Glinda called their flower shower, they headed back to the brownstone.

X

"Will you please stop breathing down my neck?" Jilla yelled from the stoop then came in the front door. Glinda felt and heard her but when she came out of the formal living room, Pajul was nowhere in sight.

"Who Jilla?" Glinda asked.

"The man who did this to me, that's who. He is constantly smothering me." Jilla griped.

"I have to pee." She said then headed for the downstairs bathroom. Glinda raised her eyebrows and looked out the front door. Pajul was standing at the bottom of the stairs, whistling.

"Is she in the bathroom yet?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." Glinda nodded and Pajul bounded up the steps and gave Glinda a kiss on the cheek then followed her into the house.

"Mood swing?" Greda asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Pajul said.

"She's feeling better though. Throwing up lunch seemed to help."

"Ick." Glinda said making a face.

"Oh dear, my poor Jilla." Greda said with a little smile.

"Hey Jules." Jilla said with a friendly chuckle as she came out of the bathroom.

"I found that key in my skirt pocket. I guess it was there all along."

"Good deal. Now I don't' have to get another made." Pajul smiled and Jilla gave him a hug.

Fruoa and Maril showed up ten or so minutes later and everyone settled in the formal living room. Robil took aperitif orders while Greda and Gwenot went to go get the appetizer, which was a rich olive spread made with garlic and tomatoes.

"So what fun information are you saving?" Glinda said after they all had drinks, sampled the appetizer and made ten or so minutes of small talk.

"Well I think that falls under Munchkinland, which by mutual agreement is off limits until after dinner." Fruoa smiled.

"But it's fun so it can't be Colwen Grounds or political stuff, right. So it's okay." Glinda tried.

"It is personal in nature, but even so." Fruoa said.

"Judges?" Glinda said with a hopeful bounce, looking at her mother and her Aunt. Gwenot could sense that Fruoa was really just teasing Glinda so she smiled and nodded her consent. Greda, not knowing what was going on anyway, followed her sister's lead.

"All right then. Maril and I set our wedding date, the first day of summer next year." Fruoa smiled.

"Really! That's so wonderful you two. Congratulations!" Glinda said bounding up to give Fruoa and Maril a big hug. Elphie gave Fruoa a light hug but only smiled and nodded to Maril. Maril was trying to adapt to being in a social setting Elphie and to a lesser degree with Glinda, and was doing rather well considering. Even though there was no tension and everything was fine, Glinda knew that she would need to explain the formality between Elphie and Maril to her Aunt and Uncle.

"We choose my grandmother's birthday, as an honor to her." Maril said.

"What a lovely thing to do." Gwenot smiled.

"Why don't we all go to the dining room and we can hear all about it over dinner." Greda said as she stood.

"I'm curious to know how the wedding between an ambassador and an officer in the military is planned."

"Frankly so am I." Fruoa chuckled as she took Maril's arm.

"It's never been done before." "See Elphie. We aren't the only ones who are causing nuptial trouble." Glinda giggled as she linked her arm in Elphie's and happily joined the other couples leaving the room.

-x-

Dinner was a baked eggplant dish made of lightly breaded and fried eggplant layered with tomato sauce and cheese, steamed green beans with red, peppers, shallots and almonds as a side dish and a salad. As they enjoyed the food they talked about weddings, both past and future, as well as Glinda and Elphaba's upcoming engagement party. Everyone was relaxed and having a good time.

Glinda tried some of her Uncle's vintage wine, a very light-bodied red, he called Beaujolais. She said that it wasn't as good as stupid pink wine, but was not bad. This led to a discussion of wines, including Glinda trying to explain what stupid pink wine was.

"Shall we go to the sitting room for dessert and coffee?" Greda said when the wine conversation came to a natural conclusion.

"I tried something new tonight. A cake of sorts made from lady fingers soaked in a strong type of coffee called espresso, a type of cheese called mascarpone and lots of other wonderfully rich things." Greda chuckled.

"Sounds yummy." Glinda grinned.

"Sounds decadent" Gwenot said.

"Sounds fattening." Fruoa chuckled.

"Pajul and I tried some not too long ago at a restaurant that a friend of my parents owns. I assure you it is all three of those things and more." Jilla laughed.

"Excuse me please." She added then quickly left the room.

Gwenot went to assist Greda while Robil escorted everyone to the sitting room. Jilla joined them there and was telling them about some of the new, upper class restaurants that had opened recently when dessert arrived. Glinda was the first to declare it absolutely delicious but everyone else chimed in soon thereafter. After some general talk, Robil invited Pajul and Maril to the den for cigars and brandy. Even though Maril did not smoke or drink hard liquor, he accepted the invitation, leaving the women alone to talk.

-x-

"I need a favor of sorts." Fruoa said after giving Elphie a general rundown of the goings on at Colwen Grounds.

"Anything Fruoa." Elphie smiled as Glinda took the rest of her dessert.

"Actually, I'm not asking this of you or Glinda, but of your Aunt, cousin and /or mother." Fruoa said.

"I'm intrigued." Greda said.

"What can we do for you?"

"One of the purposes of this trip is to bring the medallion to Motzia Lohib for examination." Fruoa said mainly to Gwenot. With Elphie's permission, Glinda gave her Aunt and cousin a brief rundown of what the medallion was.

"I see." Greda said.

"Glinda mentioned to me that all of you have met Miss Lohib. I know all of you are magical, but like Glinda, not like Elphaba. And that Miss Lohib is magical like Elphaba." Fruoa said.

"You'll have to forgive me. Up until Elphaba, magic was barely even a theoretical concept for me. I still don't really comprehend it."

"No need for forgiveness. Motzia is a witch, like Elphaba and Greda, Jilla and I are sorceresses, like Glinda." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"It's all rather confusing to me and I was hoping that one or all of you would be willing to accompany me to my meeting with her on Monday morning." Fruoa said.

"I would be happy to go with you. Motzia is a fascinating woman." Greda said.

"I'll go too." Jilla offered.

"I'll need to reschedule my trip back to Frottica, but I wouldn't miss this." Gwenot smiled and Glinda was about to bubble away.

"Oh thank you all. That will really help." Glinda said happily.

"What she said." Fruoa chuckled and everyone laughed.

"Sorry. This is just all so exciting." Glinda said sheepishly.

"It is actually. But I need to ask you all to please keep any and all knowledge of this medallion to yourselves, for Elphaba's sake if nothing else. It is vital." Fruoa said sounding very authoritative.

"Of course Fruoa, of course. You have our word that it will remain a carefully guarded family secret." Greda said then smiled at a slightly flustered Elphie.

"Absolutely." Gwenot confirmed. Jilla was looking a little pale and could only nod and excuse herself quickly.

"I should go check on her. Excuse me please." Greda said. While she was gone Glinda and Gwenot told Fruoa a little about what Motzia was like.

-x-

"I'm sorry everyone." Greda said when she returned five or so minutes later.

"Jilla is feeling very…indisposed and Pajul is going to take her home."

"I'll go say goodbye." Glinda said.

"Perhaps this is a good time for Maril and me to take our leave as well. It has been a very long day. But I'd like to talk to Elphaba privately first if I may." Fruoa said. Gwenot looked at Elphaba, who smiled and nodded in response.

"I'll go say goodbye to Jilla too then." Gwenot said then she and Glinda left.

Jilla was already outside, so Glinda ran out to catch her. She gave her a hug and kiss then Gwenot joined them to say goodnight. They stayed out on the stoop, enjoying the warm night air until Robil came out with Maril Fruoa and Elphaba. Fruoa and Maril thanked their hosts, made arrangements for Monday morning then said goodbye to Elphie and Glinda while Robil went for their carriage.

"I'm glad we could see you, even if it was just for dinner." Glinda said.

"I'm glad we could too. Elphaba, I am very proud of you and your accomplishment today. Harluc will be as well." Fruoa said sincerely.

"Thank you." Elphie said.

"Tell Harluc we said hello." Glinda sniffled then gave Fruoa a hug.

"I will. Good bye girls. Have a nice trip back to Shiz." The woman said then gave Elphie a light hug.

"Goodbye Miss Glinda." Maril said as he accepted a hug from Glinda.

"Goodbye Miss Elphaba." He added with a little bow, but a warm smile for Elphie.

"Good bye Maril." Elphie smiled back. Glinda stayed on the curb, holding Elphie's hand and waving at the carriage until it was out of sight.

"What a great night. And a great day!" Glinda sing songed as she spun herself under Elphie's arm. Greda, Robil and Gwenot chuckled at the sight.

"See Momsie, we are dancing in the streets." Glinda giggled as she stepped off the curb.

"I see that, but perhaps you should come in." Gwenot said with a smile as Robil and Greda walked up the steps.

"Awww, it's such a nice night." Glinda pouted.

"We can dance inside my sweet, privately, in one of our rooms." Elphie offered.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bubbled then skipped, with Elphie in tow, over to her mother.

"Gwenot thank you for staying and helping Fruoa. It means a lot to me." Elphie said as they went into the house. "

It is my pleasure Elphaba. I find this all very intriguing." Gwenot smiled.

"We are still on for our breakfast together tomorrow morning, right?" Glinda asked.

"We are indeed. Just me and my girls." Gwenot replied.

"Yay!" Glinda said as she snapped her fingers and tried to dance with Elphie.

"It's late my darling; perhaps it is best that you take this upstairs." Gwenot chuckled as Glinda tried to twirl her.

"Okay." Glinda grinned and gave her mother a big hug and kiss goodnight then said goodnight to her Aunt and Uncle. She waited more or less patiently on the bottom step as Elphie not only said goodnight, but also thanked them all for hosting dinner again.

X

"Lyndie my precious girl." Elphie said when they were upstairs in her room with music playing.

"I am really looking forward to some long, slow dances with you."

"Mmmm hmmmm. The longer and slower the better." Glinda sighed as she tried to snuggle closer to Elphie. When Elphie gently pushed her away she pouted.

"But I really think that we should get ready for bed first. It has been a very long day and you slept in a chair last night." Elphie said.

"Oh okay. But quick baths then back here for dancing. And we share a bed." Glinda said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Quick baths, dancing then I'll tuck you into your own bed." Elphie countered.

"Quick baths, dancing with some subdued benefits then you dance me across the hall, slowly tuck me into bed and then kiss me for all you are worth." Glinda replied seriously then giggled at the look on Elphie's face.

"Deal." Elphie said and held out her hand. Glinda took it and shook it then smiled mischievously.

"That's a proper gentleman's agreement. We need a proper lady's one." Glinda said.

"Which is?" Elphie smiled. In response Glinda pulled Elphie to her and crushed their lips together in a long, hard kiss that took their breath away.

"Okay, maybe not so proper, but still." Glinda managed to get out before Elphie reciprocated the kiss ten-fold.

"So this is the way ladies agree to deal?" Elphie asked breathlessly when she let Glinda go.

"It is now." Glinda said as she slumped against Elphie's chest.

"What was it we were agreeing to again?" She added and Elphie merely shrugged.

X

A/N: Over the next few weeks, real life will be rearing its ugly head. Chaps may be late, short or both, but there will be updates.


	96. Chapter 96

"Lyndie, are you disappointed that we aren't really doing anything in the Emerald City." Elphie said as she tightened the light blue bow on Glinda's pony tail.

"What do you mean Elphie? I'm having a grand time." Glinda said as she handed Elphie her birthday necklace.

"Well this is the first time we've been to the EC together and I'm sure that this isn't what you had in mind." Elphie smiled as she clasped the necklace. When she was finished Glinda turned to face her.

"Oh sweetheart the only thing about our first trip to the Emerald City together that I would change is make it so we could have actually come together." Glinda chuckled. Elphie smiled at the look on her love's face as she picked up the interlinked heart bracelet from the table.

"We'll just consider this an introductory trip." She added as she held out her hand. Elphie took it and kissed it.

"Meaning?" Elphie smiled as she put the bracelet on Glinda's wrist.

"Meaning." Glinda said then kissed Elphie softly.

"That now you're comfortable in Aunt Greda's house and getting around in cabs. You know the park and some of the shops. And most importantly, you got to know your soon to be family better. And they got to know you. Now when we return you'll know your way around, so to speak."

"I guess that makes a certain amount of sense. I used to think your Aunt and your mother were similar, but I can see that they are actually quite different in many respects." Elphie said as she picked up one of the earrings that matched the bracelet.

"I know, right. Aunt Greda teasingly refers to them as the brains and the brawn. She is much more domestic than Momsie. Mom's a capable housewife, she can cook and keep house well enough if she has to, but she has always been much more interested in having a career and working outside the house. Aunt Greda went to college like Momsie did, but she majored in Home Economics. She loves to cook and tend to household matters. They told me they were like this even when they were young."

Elphie nodded in response then began the ritual of putting in Glinda's earrings for her. She gently kissed each lobe before inserting the earring, then caressed them softly afterwards. It had been awhile since Elphie had done this and Glinda soaked in every moment of the attention, sighing contentedly with each step.

"I like it when you do that." Glinda said as she laid her head on Elphie's shoulder, as she often did after Elphie put in her earrings for her.

"I like it when I do that too." Elphie said softly then kissed Glinda's temple.

"Simple romance." Glinda sighed and Elphie kissed her temple again. After a lingering hug they shared a nice but brief kiss then Glinda went to put on her shoes.

-x-

"Morning Momsie!" Glinda bubbled as she and Elphie came into the garden room hand in hand and Gwenot noticed that they were wearing their engagement rings on their fingers. Glinda let go of Elphie's hand and skipped over to her mother and gave her a happy hug.

"Good morning my darlings." Gwenot smiled as she returned her daughter's hug.

"Good morning Gwenot." Elphie said as she took her turn getting a hug.

"Did you two have a pleasant night?" Gwenot asked as they settled at the table.

"We really, really did." Glinda grinned as Elphie poured them both some coffee. Gwenot smiled slightly when she saw Elphie blush just a little.

"The best things happen while you're dancing!" She sang happily.

"It sounds very relaxing." Gwenot chuckled.

"Greda made us some sweet breads for breakfast. I'll go get them from the warmer."

"Mmmmm. I could smell them as we were coming down the stairs." Glinda said.

Gwenot went to the kitchen and Elphie started to lay out the plates and silverware that was there. Glinda had other ideas though and tried to dance with her. When Elphie wouldn't cooperate as well as Glinda would have liked she changed her approach.

"Follow my lead." She said with a lilt in her voice, as she took the silverware from Elphie's hand. It took a few steps for Elphie to catch on to what Glinda was doing, but she did and they laid the table with fluid tandem movements, combined with a few twirls and lots of giggles.

"Brava girls." Gwenot smiled from the doorway. Elphie blushed furiously as she put down the napkins and went to take the tray from Gwenot.

"I'm calling it the table setting tango." Glinda grinned as she finished placing the napkins.

"Practical, yet romantic." She added with a giggle.

"Elphaba, I've said it before, but it bears repeating. You are indeed a very good sport." Gwenot laughed as she sat down.

"At least this one actually worked. You should see the room tidying waltz." Elphie chuckled and Glinda playfully frowned at her.

"That works. You agreed that tidy was a subjective term." Glinda said with a mock huff as Elphie held her chair.

"That is true." Elphie smiled then gently kissed Glinda's cheek before sitting down, still blushing slightly.

"A touch of romantic playfulness is necessary from time to time for the more mundane tasks of everyday life, I believe." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm finding that thinking has some merit." Elphie smiled and Glinda wiggled happily.

Glinda put a warm cinnamon bun and some fresh melon on a plate for Elphie then took a fig bun and some strawberries for herself. As they went about getting food and filling drink glasses they talked about the lovely morning and went over the plan for the day. Gwenot, Glinda and Elphie would be spending the whole morning together then all go and meet Motzia for lunch at her house. Greda and Jilla were going to run some errands, have lunch together then meet them at Jilla and Pajul's apartment. The women would spend the afternoon together then meet Robil and Pajul for dinner at one of Jilla and Pajul's favorite restaurants. Then the family would all go to the train depot to see Elphie and Glinda off. Glinda liked this plan, except for the leaving part, but conceded that no plan that ended in leaving was perfect.

"Okay, now that we know what's going on let's exchange news." Glinda grinned as she put some more melon as well as some strawberry slices on Elphie's plate.

"All right darling. Would you like to go first?" Gwenot said to her daughter who she knew was about to burst.

"Yes please." Glinda bubbled then looked at Elphie.

"Go ahead my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"We found our married name!" Glinda said excitedly.

"What wonderful news my darlings. So tell me, how will you be introduced for the very first time as a married couple?"Gwenot said with a delighted smile.

"Thropp-Upland. We will be Elphaba and Glinda Thropp-Upland." Glinda beamed proudly.

"Combining, a very acceptable and traditional choice that honors you both. Congratulations girls. I think it suits you perfectly." Gwenot said, conveying her approval with her words, tone and gestures.

"Yay!" Glinda said then bounced up to give her mother a hug. Elphie did the same, but without the bounce. As they finished their breakfast, Glinda excitedly told her mother about going to Elphie's flute lesson and hearing Xafin say the name casually as he confirmed playing at the engagement party. She told her how she heard it, saw it and how it just felt so right but she held to her and Elphie's agreement to not discuss their married name until they could do so with Chaxi. Gwenot expressed her pride in both of them for treating the situation with such maturity and respect, as well as not glossing over the underlying problems just because they found a name that suited them.

"So do the future Mesdames Thropp-Upland mind if I let Namom and others know, or do they wish to keep it to themselves until the engagement festivities." Gwenot said with a smile.

"Mesdames?" Elphie questioned.

"Wait, I know this." Glinda said as she tried to remember.

"It's the proper plural form of the title Missus. I remember from my etiquette classes." She said triumphantly after a few beats.

"That is correct darling, very good." Gwenot said proudly.

"It is somewhat formal, but it is the proper way to refer to or address two or more married women. I am assuming that applies to two women married to one another who share a surname, but I will most certainly figure out a way to confirm that." Gwenot said as she got up to get a small binder from a nearby table.

"Mesdames Thropp-Upland. I love it, it sounds so distinguished and elegant. It will be perfect for the times when we are not Dr. and Mrs. Thropp-Upland or just plain old Elphaba and Glinda Thropp- Upland." Glinda said enthusiastically as Gwenot made a note in her binder.

"She likes saying that name." Elphie smiled.

"I really do. And we aren't keeping it to ourselves."

"All right then. While I have the checklist handy, you said that Xafin is confirmed to provide the music for the party, correct?" Gwenot said.

"He is." Glinda said.

"Will he serve as Master of Ceremonies as well?"

"You know, we haven't talked about that, but it makes sense. We'll discuss it." Glinda said looking at Elphie who nodded.

"There is time for that. But time is going quickly today. Why don't we tidy up our breakfast things as we continue talking?" Gwenot suggested.

As they carried their dishes to the kitchen, washed and dried them Gwenot told them that their engagement announcements had been mailed to the people on the list they had made and that she brought the extras with her. Glinda was very excited and couldn't wait to put one in the frame that Uliko had given them.

When the dishes were done they went upstairs to pack and continue their sharing their news. They started with Glinda, since she had the least amount of things to deal with. Gwenot assisted her, Elphie observed with amusement and they continued to talk about the engagement party to-do list. When they moved to Elphie's room Glinda packed, Elphie assisted and Gwenot watched with amusement. The conversation shifted to summer session and Elphie explained about the special seminars during the intersession. Glinda said that she was going to stay there with Elphie and even though she was still a bit upset she was supportive and was planning on staying there with her. Gwenot approved of that decision and they talked about the implications.

When Elphie was all packed up they continued talking about the summer classes as they moved downstairs. They got some drinks and went to the sitting room. Glinda and Elphie fussed a bit about the intersession classes, but it was more frustration with the general situation than with each other. Gwenot told them that she wasn't surprised that something like this came up and that it would more than likely happen more frequently when Elphie was actually a graduate student. Glinda and Elphie agreed that they could figure it out amicably and the conversation slowly shifted to other things. They talked about the new colt, the staff, and other things going on in Frottica until Gwenot told them it was time to go freshen up for lunch.

X

"Welcome my friends, welcome to my home." Motzia said as she stood aside and indicated that Glinda, Elphie and Gwenot should enter.

"Hello Motzia, it is good to see you again." Gwenot said offering both of her hands to the gregarious woman.

"You as well Gwenot, I'm glad that you could join us." Motzia smiled.

"Hi Motzia." Glinda bubbled as Motzia took her hands.

"Ah Glinda, your powers have advanced since we last met." Motzia said with a smile then held out her hands to Elphie.

"And my dear Elphaba." She said as Elphie put her hands into the older witch's bigger ones.

"Hello Motzia. I am glad that we could arrange to visit." Elphie said shyly but sincerely.

"Your powers are stronger, more focused." Motzia said after a beat of closing her eyes and lightly squeezing Elphie's hands.

"You've been exercising them." She stated.

"I guess so. A little bit. It's one of the reasons we were looking forward to talking to you." Elphie said as Motzia let go of her hands.

"And I am looking forward to a spirited magical discussion. But first, I'd like to introduce you to my Familiar, Loku." Motzia said, indicating a big calico cat sitting on a flat part of the banister. The cat looked at them noncommittally as Motzia introduced them. He blinked at them then sauntered up the stairs.

"Wow. Why didn't he do any of that bouncing around and arching his back, like Nusee does?" Glinda asked.

"Loku is eleven years old. He is quite adept at judging magical people quickly. But it took years. Your little Nusee will learn as well." Motzia smiled.

"Now, come my friends let us enjoy a bit of lunch and some magical conversation."

Elphie walked with Motzia and Gwenot and Glinda followed behind. Glinda took in the décor, impressed with the brightly colored carpets and wall tapestries that seemed to fit right in with Motzia's personality.

"I thought that we would eat in the conservatory. It gets very nice afternoon light." Motzia said as she led them into a gaily decorated room with a wall of windows. Some of them were stained glass with interested patterns and depictions on them. There were also sun catchers in the window that sparkled in the sunlight.

"This is a very lovely room." Gwenot said as they looked around.

"Thank you. Please make yourselves at home. There are drinks on the table. I'll return momentarily." Motzia said then left.

"I like the weave pattern in this wicker." Gwenot said as she admired the base of the glass-topped, round wicker table that was already set for lunch.

"The same pattern seems to be in these wicker placemats. How very unique." She added as she poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"I love the stained glass windows." Glinda said.

"Her Familiar is staring at me." Elphie said quietly. Glinda looked over and saw Loku sitting on the back of the sofa.

"Don't fret about it Elphie. You're a witch, I'm sure he is just interested in that." Glinda said gently as she took Elphie's hand.

"Loku, it's not polite to sneak up on visitors." Motzia laughed as she came back into the room carrying a tray.

"Ignore him. He is just waiting for one of you to perform magic." She said as she put a plate on each placemat and a platter in the middle.

"He's fine. Sneaky though." Glinda chuckled.

"You have no idea. Now come and sit. We have cucumber and tomato salad with herb and olive oil dressing followed by a light vegetarian wrap."

"This looks delicious Motzia." Gwenot smiled.

"The wraps are one of my favorite summer time lunches. Cool and light. The main ingredients are kohlrabi, which is a type of cabbage, spinach, olives and other fresh veggies all wrapped up in a delicate rice paper. Help yourself and enjoy." Motzia smiled.

"Motzia before we start the magical conversation, Elphie and I have something to tell you." Glinda said as she took one of the wraps and put it on the plate beside her salad.

"Does it have to do with the rings on your hands?" Motzia said with a smile.

"We're engaged." Glinda bubbled.

"Since winter break. Our engagement party is right before summer session. We'd love for you to attend."

"Well my heartiest congratulations girls. How wonderful." Motzia said as she stood to give them both hugs.

"I would be honored to attend. It's not every day a sorceress marries a witch." She chuckled.

"An invitation with all the details will arrive soon." Gwenot smiled.

"This is turning into a wonderful visit." Motzia smiled as she poured herself some lemonade.

For a little while they complimented the food and talked about the décor but then the conversation shifted to the medallion. Gwenot told Motzia that she, Jilla and Greda would accompanying Fruoa the next morning and Motzia was delighted by the news. She started to tell them about some research that she had done, but Elphie hesitantly stopped her. She explained that she was interested in what the medallion was all about, but would prefer to get all of the information at once after Motzia had a chance to see it. She apologized and got very flustered, but Motzia assured her that she understood.

"Thank you Motzia. I'm really not being dismissive, it's just that we have something else more…" Elphie said but stopped, not sure how to continue.

"Elphie can only handle so much magical information at one time and we have a more current development that we'd like your opinion on." Glinda said.

"Oh well of course, of course. I'm intrigued." Motzia said as she held the platter out to Glinda, who took another wrap then passed it around.

Glinda explained about what happened on the train when she said the word flama and what happened in the park when she said navi. She spelled both words instead of saying them, which made Motzia smile. She also told her about talking to Chaxi to see if it was empath related. Motzia was very intrigued and asked many questions, including if she thought it was related to the jolt that they felt and the candle they manifested. Gwenot contributed to the conversation as well, recounting her view of the train incident.

"You know girls, witches are able in certain circumstances to draw on one another's powers to perform magic beyond their abilities and I am assuming that sorcerers do the same." Motzia said and Gwenot and Glinda both nodded.

"But this is very different it seems. You performed magic well within your means, but in a way that is quite uncommon for a sorceress."

"No wand, with a chant I don't understand and when I wasn't trying at all. Dani wasn't even sure what happened. She thinks that it may have to do with my empath powers at least to some extent." Glinda said.

"Elphaba your powers are much stronger than when we last met. You are not developing them intentionally though, correct." Motzia said.

"Correct. Mainly I just do simple things like light candles or fires, sparkle the ceiling or float a flower down from a tree. None of this makes much sense to me." Elphie said.

"This is very interesting and is more than likely a combination of things, including the intimate nature of your connection. I'm assuming that you were in physical contact both times." Motzia said and Elphie blushed.

"We were holding hands." Glinda confimed.

"Hands. That might be significant. Are you going to be attending Summer Seminar again this year?" Motzia directed towards Glinda.

"I am." Glinda said.

"I am interesting in exploring this further. I am going to be doing a two week session towards the end of the seminar, by then I may have some more information. Let me go get our desserts and I will explain further." Motzia said.

"Please allow me to assist." Gwenot said and Motzia looked at her for a beat then nodded. Glinda and Elphie helped to clear the table then the two older women left.

"Well at least there might be a reason." Glinda smiled as she got up and pulled Elphie with her.

"I hope so, this is a bit unsettling." Elphie said.

"I agree, but as long as I don't say your words we should be fine. I'm not worried and neither is she. She has the same flutters of excitement that you get when you are latching onto something you can research." Glinda giggled.

"I understand that at least." Elphie sighed.

"Here we go. Fresh berry parfaits." Motzia said as she and Gwenot returned.

"Yummy." Glinda grinned as she accepted one from her mother.

"Okay, to continue." Motzia said when they all had their desserts and were settled on the sofa and chairs that were in the room.

"There is information on sorcerers and witches working together, combining their magical knowledge for a project of some sort. There is also information on married couples, both witches, being able to do magic, utilizing their partner's power, but only with lots of practice. There is other such research as well and somewhere in that there might be something that will provide us a reason for what has occurred with you two."

"Dani said that she and Manif like to combine their magic from time to time to try things. She is potions and he is a conjurer." Glinda said.

"Ah I've heard of these distinctions. What are yours?" Motzia asked.

"I am mainly a manipulator but am also quite adept at conjuring. I work with the two together a lot in classes." Glinda said.

"I see. Elphaba do you still prefer to use your hands and say your words out loud." Motzia asked.

"It seems to be more natural, but sometimes, with the things I do most often, I can just think it and it happens."

"That is a very natural progression for your type of magic. Do you two think that you can wait and give me time to research this? Not just for our curiosity, but for your knowledge as well." Motzia asked.

"Of course Motzia, we have no intention of combining our magic." Glinda said.

"Motzia do you think that Galinda manifesting Elphaba's magic could be detrimental to her." Gwenot asked.

"In my opinion no, since she is not doing it on purpose or frequently, I don't think it would be. My thought it is that Elphaba may possess more actual power than Glinda, but Glinda is better trained, with knowledge of how to focus. It may just be that Glinda, with training, will be able to perform wandless mental magic when she is in contact with Elphaba. We can talk about this when I'm there over the summer. Your friend Dani may even want to help."

"This really is exciting. Wandless magic." Glinda bubbled.

While they finished their parfaits, they talked more about the issue. Elphie asked a few questions but seemed satisfied with knowing that Glinda was not being harmed. Glinda promised not to say Elphie's words or even write them down and to do some research on her own and that satisfied Gwenot and delighted Elphie. When dessert was finished, Motzia took them to her magic room and showed them her implements and her spell book. She indulged Glinda's curiosity by performing several simple spells, in a far different manner that Elphie would have. Glinda did the same ones with her wand and then, because Glinda really wanted her to, Elphie did too. Glinda was delighted by the whole thing and they talked about the spells in Motzia's book until it was time to go.

"Thank you for showing us your magic room. I studied about witches work rooms in school, but being in one and trying some spells was fascinating." Glinda bubbled as they walked to the door.

"I'm glad that I could contribute to your magical knowledge. And I am glad that you are learning to use your great power wisely." Motzia said.

"Thank you for your wonderful hospitality, Motzia. It was very enlightening. I look forward to tomorrow." Gwenot smiled

"As do I. It should be a very interesting experience." Motzia said.

"And Elphaba, it pleases me that you are working with your magic, even on a minor scale and that you do not seem as intimidated by it." Motzia said.

"I'm not, not really. But I will feel better when I know more about why Glinda can use my chants." Elphie said.

"We will tackle that during the summer." Motzia smiled.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. Exploring magical issues brings me great joy."

"Thank you for helping us." Glinda said.

"We'll see you at our party." She added as she took the woman's hands.

"And I'll see you tomorrow." Gwenot smiled.

"Goodbye Motzia." Elphie said.

"Goodbye my friends. Have a safe journey home girls. Until tomorrow Gwenot." Motzia said as the cab pulled to the curb. Glinda turned and waved before getting in then Motzia watched as the buggy pulled away.

"Come on Loku." She smiled as she closed her door and headed for her library, we have some research to do.

-x-

"A morning with Momsie, a wonderful lunch and witchy magic, now onto talk of babies, decorating and cute little clothes then dinner out with the family." Glinda bubbled as they pulled away.

"And you thought we really weren't doing anything in the EC. Silly Elphie." She added with a giggle as she took Elphie's hand.

"Silly me indeed." Elphie smiled then kissed the fingers that were trying to play with hers.


	97. Chapter 97

"I still can't believe that you are going to be a mama." Glinda grinned as she released Jilla from a hug.

"It's funny. Jules and I were actively trying to conceive a child, doing things we never even dreamed of in order to help things along. When it actually happened, we were truly surprised…and a little stunned. It took a few days to sink in and it still seems unreal at times." Jilla smiled.

"Well that all day morning sickness, wonky brain and bladder help make it real I'm sure." Glinda chuckled sympathetically.

"No kidding. But that stuff doesn't matter, well it won't in the long run." Jilla chuckled then put her hand on her stomach as she looked at the rest of the family on the train platform. Her father had just returned from checking the baggage and was talking to her Aunt Gwen. Her mother was having what looked to be a serious conversation with her soon to be cousin in law.

"I'm glad that we are close again cousin. I can't imagine my baby's life without you in it. And now Elphaba too. We have a great family."

"We do don't we." Glinda sniffled then hugged her cousin again.

"And I'm glad we are still close too."

"When Elphaba came into the room yesterday, while you were freshening up, I saw the look on her face. She only heard your voice and I could see her visibly relax. She was excited, I think. And when she indicated to me to not tell you she was there, I swear I saw a hint of mischievousness." Jilla smiled.

"She has her moments." Glinda said with a happy, sniffly bounce.

"You know you never did tell me what you wanted to be called. My baby has to have a favorite something." Jilla grinned.

"I'll ask Elphie if she has a preference. And I'm glad that you will still be teaching at Summer Seminar." Glinda said.

"Me too, and staying in guest quarters." Jilla chuckled.

"Lessons learned on that one." Glinda nodded and chuckled too.

"You know, maybe Elphie and I can return with you after your session or come down here to go with you. I'm dying to see that baby furniture you described for the nursery."

"I'm not sure we will have it that soon or even at all. Pajul's great Aunt Kibva mentioned letting him have that heirloom nursery set several times, but she tends to be forgetful. We'll see, but I hope so. It is beautiful. The baby's furniture will be better than ours." Jilla laughed.

"This is all so exciting. You're going to be pregnant at my engagement party." Glinda sniffled happily.

"I'll try not to throw up during your Declarations of Intent. Speaking of which…" Jilla chuckled and spent the rest of their time until it was time for the train to board trying to find out what Glinda was doing.

-x-

"Robil, I just wanted to thank you again for hosting Elphaba's teammates for dinner two nights in a row. It really helped her, I'm sure." Gwenot said to her brother in law.

"Oh it was my pleasure Gwen. You know I can't resist firing up the grilling pit and telling a few good jokes to a fresh set of ears." Robil laughed.

"I do regret that I seemed to startle her so much. I tried not to." He added sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Rob, honestly. She startles easily, but she will become accustomed to your booming nature in due course." Gwenot chuckled.

"Elphaba would talk a little about herself during dinners. Well more accurately, answer questions. I know that she is shy, reserved and quiet, not to mention very studious, but it seems even more pronounced when she is apart from Galinda, except when she talks about her. Then there was a sort of modest spark in her eye. Her speech perked up just a little and she smiled a bit. I'm used to my hot-headed, outspoken daughter, or your bubbly, bouncy one, not to mention you, my wife and your mother. Shy females are a novelty in this family, but a welcome one." Robil laughed and so did Gwenot.

"I'm glad things worked out the way they did. Greda and I getting to know Elphaba better was a good thing, especially for Greda. She wanted so very much to do right by Elphaba on this visit." He added.

"And she did. As did you Jilla and Pajul I assure you. This whole experience, the competition, being alone with her future extended family, being in a strange place was a little overwhelming for her. But that is not necessarily a bad thing. She will process it all in her time." Gwenot smiled reassuringly.

"Well you intuits know best about those things. For my part, I am going to learn some new fish and vegetable grilling techniques." Robil laughed.

"Something that will benefit us all." Gwenot smiled.

"It looks like they are getting ready to board the train. I should go collect the girls' carry-on bags." Robil said.

"I'll go get our daughters." Gwenot responded and the in laws smiled warmly at one another and went in opposite directions.

-x-

"Elphaba my dear girl, you are welcome, again." Greda said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry Greda it's just…I mean." Elphie started then paused to take a deep breath.

"Staying here for the competition makes sense to me. But you did so much more, making my lunches, escorting me and inviting my team to your home. I understand that these are normal things, but it is just hard for me to accept them as such. I just want to make sure that you knew that I am very grateful for all of it." She continued in a shy voice.

"I know you are. And I hope you know that I considered it all a privilege and it was all done with affection. I understand that you are still adapting to being a part of a family and we are adapting to having you as part of our family. This was nice for all of us, I think." Greda said with a warm motherly smile.

"It was. I…I am looking forward to returning." Elphie replied a little tentatively.

"And we are looking forward to having you. You and your bubbly fiancé are welcome anytime." Greda smiled and Elphie couldn't help but smile too. Greda pointed to Glinda, Jilla and Gwenot who were walking towards them. Glinda was chattering happily, walking in her usual bouncy manner, waving wildly as soon as they looked over at them.

There were lots of hugs, kisses and some more congratulations for Elphie as she and Glinda prepared to board the train. The girls also gave more congratulations to the mama and grandparents to be. Glinda sent an extra hug and kiss back for Pajul who had to leave them after dinner to attend to a work matter. As usual they did not board the train until the very last boarding call and stood in the doorway so Glinda could wave, until the conductor made them go to their compartment.

"I think this was a success." Greda smiled as they watched the train pull away.

"All the reports that I received seemed to indicate as much. Elphaba surprised herself in many ways with this trip I think. I'm sure that she and Galinda will be talking about the various aspects of this time for a while." Gwenot replied.

"I think we all will. Besides that remarkable science event and learning more about Elphaba, we get to meet with a renowned witch and the Ambassador from Munchkinland about a mysterious medallion." Greda said.

"That will be something for sure." Jilla said then made an unhappy noise.

"Excuse me please." She said then hurried back to the depot as the older women nodded and chuckled.

X

"Just a couple of hours and we will be back in our own little quiet, private haven." Glinda smiled after a short bout of leaving sniffles.

"I'll agree with the our own, little and private. Quiet may be a stretch." Elphie chuckled after giving Glinda a soft kiss. Glinda giggled and batted at her.

"Hey, it's quiet sometimes." She chuckled as she shifted positions.

"True, we will just not delve too deeply into when the quiet times are." Elphie smiled.

"Uh Elphie, I probably should tell you that our little haven isn't quite as tidy as when you left." Glinda said with a little sheepish giggle.

"I didn't really expect it to be Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." Glinda chuckled cryptically and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Being at your Aunt's house was very nice but I am looking forward to being back in our room, however messy it might be." Elphie smiled.

"I didn't say messy. I just said not as tidy." Glinda clarified.

"This is a tomato, tomahto thing isn't it?" Elphie asked.

"If you say so my love. Moving on." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a nice kiss, which Elphie accepted with an amused smile.

"As you wish my precious girl." Elphie replied. For the rest of the short trip they talked about getting back into the normal routine of school and things Elphie could do to cope with the flurry of congratulations that would be coming her way during the upcoming week.

X

"Great Oz!" Elphie exclaimed as she walked into their room.

"I tried to tell you." Glinda laughed.

"In the language of severe understatement, perhaps. Lyndie, are there any clothes left in the wardrobes or drawers?" Elphie said as she looked around. There were clothes, shoes and jewelry on the beds, tables, chairs, even on the bookshelves.

"I was in a hurry and I did warn you." Glinda protested.

"Plus I had a hard night before I left."

"That you did. It's all right Lyndie. I'm not angry and you know that. I was merely taken by surprise, although I'm not sure why." Elphie smiled as she took Glinda into her arms.

"I'm just glad to be back in here."

"Me too. And you're not funny in the least." Glinda grinned.

"I wasn't attempting to be. Don't worry about this. I'll get it straightened up. As I mentioned on the train, it's likely that either won't sleep or will not sleep much." Elphie said.

"I have plans to tackle both of those issues." Glinda said.

"Why didn't you mention that on the train?" Elphie laughed as Glinda cleared away space on her bed.

"I just came up with them." Glinda chuckled.

"I see." Elphie said as she sat down beside Glinda. They spent a few wonderful minutes engaged in some welcome home kisses then Glinda shifted positions.

"Which plan was that a part of?" Elphie asked as she started to fold a camisole.

"Neither, I just wanted to." Glinda grinned as she took the camisole from Elphie.

"So did I." Elphie agreed.

"Okay, first is tidying up. My mess, my responsibility. My first class tomorrow is canceled, I'll do it then." Glinda said with conviction and Elphie just looked at her with an amused smile and arched eyebrows.

"And don't look at me in that tone of voice. I can do it." She huffed.

"I didn't say a word and the only tone my look had was amusement at the look on your face." Elphie said and Glinda narrowed her eyes.

"I have every confidence that you can tidy up your things." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss.

"And unpack." Glinda said.

"I can take care of that tonight." Elphie smiled.

"There won't be time. I have another plan remember." Glinda smiled.

"Should I worry?" Elphie chuckled.

"Ha ha. You are in a mood tonight." Glinda giggled.

"So are you. This is why I asked." Elphie replied. Glinda replied by making an unladylike noise and Elphie responded with a kiss.

"I think that we should take a nice long warm oil bath tonight." Glinda said.

"And please hold all comments until the end of the presentation." She added when Elphie's brow furrowed and she started to say something.

"Continue." Elphie nodded.

"It's getting late and you have a big day tomorrow. You need to relax, to settle in, you need to sleep. So we can clear off your bed, put on some music and take a nice long bath together. Just soak and talk or just soak. Nothing else, except maybe actually bathe." Glinda said with a little giggle and Elphie smiled.

"Then we can dance a little or just snuggle together and go to bed early."

"It's a sound plan. Very similar in nature to many of your other relaxation plans." Elphie chuckled.

"And I approve."

"Goody! And I believe in tweaking tried and true plans to suit the occasion. Why reinvent the wheel?" Glinda bubbled.

"Napop said that a lot. I've always wanted to use it." She added with a giggle.

"Very appropriate. Why don't I get things ready out here and you take care of things in the bathroom." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy! And remember Elphie this is relaxation, not romance." Glinda said.

"Well if I remember correctly. A bit of simple romance is very relaxing." Elphie smiled as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

"I love your memory." Glinda sighed then they shared a very nice and explorative kiss.

Elphie turned down her bed, got them both comfortable everyday nightdresses and put on some music while Glinda prepared the oil bath and got the bathroom, tub and herself ready. Elphie came in to find Glinda in her undergarments then left again for a minute and returned in hers, making Glinda laugh.

When they were settled into the warm oil, Glinda suggested a two part bath, bathing then soaking. She handed Elphie a washing cloth and a bath brush then turned around. She took one of Elphie's special soft cloths and started to gently wash her legs and feet. Elphie hummed a little tune as she ran the oil soaked cloth slowly up Glinda's back, over her shoulders and over her sides. They did this far longer than necessary then switched places and spent just as long in that position. When backs, legs and sides were taken care of they faced each other and started on arms, necks, stomachs and chests. Glinda washed Elphie's stomach as Elphie tried to do her arms. It turned into a minor playtime with lots of giggles, chuckles and a few soft kisses as body parts were washed. They saved their hands for last and gave each other mini hand massages. When the oil had cooled, Glinda deemed them squeaky clean and they got out of the tub to towel each other off. Glinda conjured away the cooled oil, refilled the tub with fresh warm oil, adding some of Elphie's specially mixed purple bottle oil then they climbed back in, settling into their favorite oil soak position.

-x-

"That was fun. We haven't actually bathed one another in ages." Glinda sighed as she leaned her head back on Elphie's shoulder.

"It was nice. This was a very good plan my sweet. This oil and your body against me feel so good. I can almost forget that there is a disaster area out in the room." Elphie smiled and Glinda flicked oil at her.

"I'm just teasing you." She added quickly then kissed Glinda's temple.

"Good. I'm in too good a mood to have to call you mean." Glinda giggled then sighed happily as Elphie wrapped her arms around her and laid them on her stomach. Glinda intertwined their fingers and they stayed quietly that way for quite a while.

"I have an idea Lyndie." Elphie said softly breaking into their reverie.

"Mmmm what's that?" Glinda murmured.

"Why don't we have a day-long date in the meadow on Saturday, if we can get permission?"

"I like you, you have good ideas." Glinda bubbled then shifted position to give Elphie a kiss.

"Well we have wanted to go this term, but it's almost over." Elphie said.

"That's true. We have this week, next week then comes study week, where your birthday is and finals. Then home." Glinda said as she thought it through.

"I think next Saturday is the perfect time." Glinda grinned and Elphie patted her hip and shifted her so they were face to face.

"I love you so very much Lyndie. I missed all the little day to day things that I realized I often take for granted. I missed your presence. I missed you. I love you my precious girl and never want to take anything, not even the most insignificant things for granted." Elphie said with a great deal of emotion as she looked deeply into Glinda's eyes.

"I love you too my Elphie, my love and I feel the exact same things." Glinda said softly. For a time they caressed one another's cheeks and gazed into each other's eyes then they started a slow, deliberative and intricate kiss that made them both grateful that the oil had cooled.

An hour or so later, snuggled together in bed, Elphie caressed a sleeping Glinda's arm with her thumb and thought about the definition of the word normal as she drifted off to sleep.

X – Emerald City – X

"Thank you for inviting us to breakfast this morning." Fruoa said as she and Maril entered the brownstone.

"It's my pleasure. It just makes sense for us all to go to Motzia's together. Now come, Jilla and Gwenot are in the garden room." Greda smiled and Fruoa and Maril followed her back.

"Maril, I didn't know that you would be coming to Motzia's with us." Gwenot said after greetings had been completed and they were all settled at the table.

"I am here in an official capacity only." Maril said.

"He is here to ensure the safety of the medallion." Fruoa explained.

"Would you like to see it?"

"Are you kidding? Yes please." Jilla said excitedly. Fruoa nodded and Maril withdrew a metal box from a satchel that was by his chair. He unlocked it with a key then took out a velvet pouch and handed it to Fruoa. Fruoa took out the medallion and handed it to Jilla, who was closest to her.

"Look at this, it's Elphaba." Jilla said as she examined the medallion.

"Actually that's the Third Eminent Thropp. Both Elphaba and her brother strongly resemble her." Fruoa smiled.

As they started breakfast and passed the medallion around Gwenot told them about seeing the statue of the Third Eminent Thropp and told Jilla and Greda about how Mr. Kwenyo tracked down the historical object and what Dani had discovered about the possible magical implications. As they ate waffles and fruit, Fruoa told them about the little bit of information they had uncovered, but it was more hearsay about how it was hidden than anything magical. When breakfast was finished, Maril reverently put the medallion away and the women freshened up before they left.

-x-

"Welcome friends." Motzia smiled as she took Gwenot's hands.

"Hello Motzia, you remember my sister Greda and my niece Jilla." Gwenot smiled.

"Of course." The woman smiled and took Greda's hands then Jilla's.

"Oh my, your power is fluctuating a great deal. You are with child?" Motzia said as she held Jilla's hands.

"I am. That is quite a gift. Can you tell me the gender?" Jilla smiled.

"Unfortunately no. I can only feel the extra power surge. But wouldn't that be a grand power to have." Motzia chuckled.

"It would indeed. And I can't wait to tell my husband that I am not having a mood swing, I'm having a power surge." Jilla laughed.

"Motzia Lohib, may I present Ambassador Fruoa Gruity and Major Maril Losait." Gwenot said taking the initiative to make introductions.

"Welcome to my home Ambassador, Major." Motzia said as she offered her hands to each of them. Motzia knew that they were not magical and Fruoa and Maril had been told of her manner of greeting, so everything went smoothly.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us Miss Lohib." Fruoa smiled.

"The honor is mine I assure you. This is quite an exciting thing for a witch. Now come, let's get settled in the parlor." Motzia said.

"Ma'am, if I may." Maril said rather formally.

"I will not be joining you for your meeting, but I would like permission to remain outside of your residence."

"Maril is here as the medallion's body guard so to speak." Fruoa explained.

"Of course Major. You do anything or go anywhere you need to." Motzia said.

"Motzia, I need to clarify something before we start." Fruoa said after Motzia had poured them all tea and they had gotten some pleasantries out of the way.

"Please do." Motzia said.

"I am here unofficially. The current Eminent Thropp, Elphaba's sister, knows nothing of this medallion. In fact the only other person in the government that does is the First Minister. It is crucial that you keep all of this to yourself. I realize that it is witch related and important for magical reasons, but it cannot be discussed with anyone not in this room, besides Elphaba and Glinda. I need your word." Fruoa said seriously.

"And you have it. I know little about the political implications of a find such as this but I know that the magical ones are great." Motzia said.

"Thank you." Fruoa said.

"May I see the relic before we talk?" Motzia asked.

"Of course." Fruoa said and took the medallion from the satchel.

"Take your time with it." She said as she handed it to Motzia.

Motzia held the medallion between her hands and closed her eyes. Gwenot noticed that she was focusing her breathing and seemed to be trying to center herself. They remained quiet and watched as the witch flipped the medallion in her hands then held it to her forehead.

"Astounding." She breathed ten minutes later and Gwenot thought that she may have come out of some sort of trance.

"Absolutely astounding."

"Motzia, were you able to discern anything about the magical properties of the medallion?" Gwenot asked.

"It is powerful indeed, but the power is inert." Motzia said.

"I'm not sure that I understand." Fruoa said.

"When Elphaba held this, did it react in any way?"

"You mean glow or something, like a Fuiop's Potion Pot." Jilla asked.

"In a way. The pot is a sorcerer's tool that recognizes power, correct?" Motzia asked.

"It glows for Elphaba." Jilla said.

"Ah, I'm not surprised. She has a great deal of power. The pot has power in its own right that will work with whoever uses it. This medallion has power, but it will lie dormant until the person who is meant to wield it has contact with it." Motzia explained.

"So if Elphaba was meant to have the medallion it would respond to her?" Greda asked.

"Precisely." Motzia said.

"I saw her handle the medallion and noticed no reaction either from her or it. And she made no mention of feeling anything from it." Gwenot said.

"So this is not meant for Elphaba." Fruoa asked.

"It would appear not. But I'm only basing that on the sparse information I was able to gather on it." Motzia said.

"Could you tell us please?" Fruoa asked, prepared to take notes.

"Who you call the Third Eminent Thropp was a witch with the rare alignment of lawful good. Basically meaning that she was unable to use her powers to cause harm in any way. Legend holds that is because of the medallion and how it was forged. It is also said that only female decedents can be of this alignment and therefore wield the power of the medallion." Motzia explained.

"So it is possible that Nessa may be destined for this." Fruoa said.

"It is possible, but not likely. My guess is that it will be a descendent of hers or of her siblings. Magical family lines can be complicated." Motzia replied.

"So we do not have to really worry about this falling into the wrong hands from a magical standpoint. "

"I do not believe so. If the historical anecdotes are correct, it was forged with Thropp magic and can only be used by the Thropp meant to assume the alignment of the magic that was used to create it. Now from a political standpoint I have no idea what this implies."

"That's alright. This is more information than I thought I would be able to get." Fruoa said.

"May I ask how you came to be in position of this medallion that was assumed to be only legend?" Motzia asked.

Gwenot started telling her about Mr. Kwenyo and Elphie's mother and Fruoa chimed in to fill in gaps. Motzia asked many questions and made notes of her own then on Jilla's request explained the concept of alignment as it applied to witches. They talked for a long time and when Fruoa, Greda, Gwenot and Jilla finally took their leave both Fruoa and Motzia had new and useful information with which to continue investigating the medallion.

X—Shiz –X

"Loma, Loma are you in there?" Glinda said as she franticly knocked on her friend's door.

"Glinda, what's the matter." Loma said as she opened the door.

"Oh thank Oz, I need your help, I don't have much time. I have to meet Elphie for lunch." Glinda said as she tugged Loma's arm.

"All right, all right. Magical mishap involving her books again?" Loma chuckled as she followed Glinda.

"No. I was supposed to tidy the room. I left a big mess, but I got sidetracked and didn't get it done and I told her I would. I need help." Glinda said.

"Cleaning?" Loma said incredulously.

"Lomie, please." Glinda pleaded.

"I don't want her to have to. She always does. It's just clothes really. I tried magic, but I'm not good under time pressure."

"Okay, but I get to borrow that green floral print outfit of yours with the matching shoes and jewelry for my date with Hyrut this weekend." Loma said.

"Deal." Glinda smiled as she opened the door to her room.

"Great Oz Glinda! Did your wardrobe explode?" Loma said standing in the doorway.

"It actually wasn't this bad before I started." Glinda said unhappily.

"Well come on let's get this in order. I want to borrow the yellow one as well." Loma laughed and Glinda nodded with gratitude.

-x-

At lunch Glinda confessed to getting help to put away her things, amusing Elphie to no end. Elphie told Glinda about the excitement level in the Science Department, including a banner, cheers and lots of strangers congratulating her. Even though she was able to have a long private talk with Mr. Kwenyo, she was still very stressed until Glinda came in with her trying to tidy up escapades. That story and its accompanying giggles got Elphie through the rest of the day and more accolades. They were able to have dinner together and take a short walk before settling into their usual night time routine. This made them both very happy because they knew that it probably would not happen again that week.

The rest of the week was routine, which suited Elphie just fine after her time in the Emerald city. She went to classes and labs, met with Xafin to work on her song for the party and with Chaxi to talk about spending time alone with Glinda's family. She had an extended dinner time with Manif on art class night, after promising Glinda she would, as Glinda put it, take a little breather. She used that time to finalize the arrangements for their meadow date, with Manif teasing her about it the entire time. Glinda went to her art classes, spent time with Dani and her other friends in the evenings and worked on her painting. She and Elphie were able to have lunch together most every day and dinner together once but Elphie was often late in the evenings. A few times, Glinda was even asleep by the time she got in. That was the case on Friday night when Elphie returned from finishing a complicated lab project.

"I'm home my sweet." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek to wake her as she had done every night that she was late.

"Hi Elphie. Sleep with me." Glinda mumbled.

"I intend to. I am going to change clothes first." Elphie said.

"Sleep naked." Glinda said with a sleepy giggle.

"No." Elphie chuckled.

"Okay. Elphie is our date still on for tomorrow?" Glinda said as she shifted positions.

"It is. I did a final check today. Mr. Frama will be waiting for us in the morning, Tyuron and Uliko will have a lunch ready and Mr. Kwenyo will have other things we need. Now go back to sleep. I'll be back in a bit." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss.

"I can't wait. Just us." Glinda sighed happily.

"Just us. Good night my sweet. I love you." Elphie said.

"Night Elphie. Love you too." Glinda smiled and sought out another kiss, which she received. When Elphie got back to bed Glinda was snoring softly and Elphie had no trouble falling asleep.

X

"Oh Miss Elphaba, Miss Glinda." Norven said when he saw Elphie and Glinda coming out of their room with a few satchels.

"Let me help you with those."

"We can manage Norven, but thanks." Glinda bubbled. She had been wound up and excited since she got up.

"All right then. Here's your mail. Have a good day now." Norven smiled as he handed Glinda several letters.

"Thanks Norven, you too." Glinda smiled and put the letters in her art satchel.

"We can read them in the great outdoors." She added with a giggle as they were walking down the stairs.

Mr. Frama was waiting and took them to Mr. Kwenyo's then to Tyuron's to collect their things. At both places they promised to return the next day. Uliko was anxious to hear all about the competition and Glinda was excited to show them their announcement in the frame so it was an easy promise to make. Mr. Frama loaded their things onto their usual surrey, hooked up Hoofer and soon they were on their way. Once they were out of town, on the virtually empty road, Glinda stopped. They put their rings on their fingers, Elphie put her arm around Glinda and they were on their way once again. They rode slowly, enjoying the warm sun, talking about everything except school and they were at the gate to the meadow before they knew it.

"Oh how I have missed this place." Glinda said as Elphie got down to open the gate.

"I have as well." Elphie said as Glinda drove through. Elphie climbed back up and received a kiss.

"Look, there's the new gazebo and the new shed. And look a swing by the pond!" Glinda said excitedly as they pulled into the meadow.

"And more ducks it seems." Elphie said and Glinda giggled.

Even though they hadn't been there in awhile they remembered their tasks and went about doing them as quickly as they could. Glinda took care of the horse and Elphie got their blanket spread out and their things organized. There was a bag of food for the ducks in the shed and to appease Elphie, Glinda put some out for the ducks.

"Is everything snuggle ready?" Glinda asked as she returned from the pond.

"I think so." Elphie said as she held out her hand.

"Oh boy." Glinda said as she gracefully lowered herself onto the thick soft blanket that Elphie spread out. Elphie joined her and they spent a long time just kissing for the sake of kissing.

"Maybe we should look at our mail now." Glinda said breathlessly half an hour later.

"Good idea." Elphie agreed as they shifted into a safer position.

"Well there's one from Momsie and one for each of us from Ole Horrible. Read Horrible's first, it's more than likely dorm business." Glinda said.

"All right." Elphie said as she put on her glasses and opened the envelope addressed to her.

"_Dear Miss Thropp."_ Elphie read out loud.

"_It has come to my attention that as of the beginning of the summer session you will be officially classified as a graduate student. Since the female graduate student dormitory is undergoing renovations during the summer, you will remain in your current room until the end of the summer session."_

"Elphie, what does that mean? Remain in your current room until the end of the summer session, I don't understand." Glinda said with a hint of panic as she shifted position to look at Elphie. Elphie's face was impassive but Glinda could feel her confusion.

"I don't either, but there is more." Elphie said, but could feel a knot forming in her stomach as she started to read again.

"_Because of your AS, Top Student status you are being placed on the Honor level floor in a room with a private bathroom. Your new room assignment will be Feley Hall, room number 105. You may move in anytime during the second intersession."_

"New room, Feley Hall, that's where Beliea lives. Elphie, they are making you move." Glinda sniffled as tears ran down her cheeks. She took the letter from Elphie and started to read it to herself. Elphie tried to calm the knot in her stomach by drying Glinda's tears, just to feel their sting.


	98. Chapter 98

"This is just nuts." Glinda huffed as she dropped Elphie's letter from Madame Morrible onto their picnic blanket. Her upset tears had quickly turned into angry ones as she reread the words that said her fiancé would have to move out of their room.

"It seems fairly sane to me." Elphie said as she picked up Glinda's letter. As Glinda shifted into fighting mode she had been rapidly trying to put away all the negative feelings that were threatening her.

"Maybe we should see what yours says." She added in an even tone.

"Probably just more nutty stuff from ole Horrible. She could care less if you had perks or not." Glinda said as she grabbed the letter out of Elphie's hand.

"But she does care that you do. And to her that means me out of the way." Elphie said. Glinda took a deep breath then kissed Elphie softly and stroked her cheek.

"Sweetheart, I find all of this very upsetting too. Don't let it get away from you." Glinda said softly.

"I'm trying Lyndie, but I can't…you know, we should just read your letter." Elphie sighed as she tapped the letter. Glinda looked at her carefully then kissed her again and opened the envelope.

"_My dear Miss Upland,_

_As you may or may not have heard, your current roommate, Miss Thropp, is being assigned lodging in the graduate dormitory."_

"I heard." Glinda said with an angry little huff as she handed the letter to Elphie. Elphie put her glasses back on and continued reading.

"_Unfortunately that is not going to occur until the beginning of the fall term. I have taken the liberty of placing your name in the private room lottery. In the event that you do not win I will personally select your new roommate. Be assured that she will of impeccable character as well as commiserate with your social status and magical abilities. When appropriate arrangements have been made I will send a letter to your parents explaining the situation. Please feel free to speak with me if you have any questions or concerns."_

"Speak with her! You bet I'm going to speak with her." Glinda said quickly as she snatched the letter from Elphie's hand.

"I do not want a private room!" She added vehemently as she started to rip up the letter.

"And under no circumstances will I accept another roommate. Who does she think she is, insulting you like that? I mean of all the nerve." Glinda shot up off of the blanket and threw the pieces of the letter on the blanket. Elphie stood up with her and gathered her up into her arms.

"I don't think that she was insulting me Lyndie." Elphie said gently in attempt to help her very agitated love calm down.

"Of course she was Elphie." Glinda said as she squirmed out of Elphie's arms.

"And that is what you are focusing on here?" She snapped incredulously. At that moment Elphie realized that this, like one of Glinda's bouts of tears, was just going to have to run its course.

"Not really, no." Elphie said.

"I'm sorry Elphie. I'm just so angry. This is completely unfair. She just made a decision that suits her and she is so condescending." Glinda said, not conceding any of her ire.

"It is unfair." Elphie agreed.

"Keep on going my sweet. I'm sure you have more to say on the subject." She added seriously.

"I do!" Glinda said stomping her feet. For the next five or so minutes or so Glinda walked around ranting about the situation in general and Madame Morrible in particular. She brought up how she acted during move-in, when she was sick, when Elphie had to go to Munchkinland and many other times. She also vented out how she never liked Elphie and circled back around to how having Elphie move out was totally unfair before bursting into tears.

Glinda had vented off her anger and was now venting off the rest. Elphie gently guided her back down onto the blanket ant held her while she cried. Something that Glinda had said struck a chord with Elphie and as she stroked Glinda's hair and rubbed small circles on her back she processed the implications.

"Elphie, this is just awful. We got through the thing with Dr. Bikloam and now this. I hate school." Glinda sniffled and hiccupped.

"You don't hate school." Elphie said softly then kissed Glinda's temple.

"Yes I do. It wants to separate us. Shiz hates love and happiness. And so does Madame Horrible. I bet she has never even been kissed." Glinda pouted.

"I am not even sure how to comment on that thought. But I do have a thought that might help." Elphie said.

"Gotero organizing a protest?" Glinda said hopefully as she shifted positions slightly so that she could see Elphie and snuggle at the same time.

"No. And let's fervently hope that never happens." Elphie said with a light chuckle and Glinda smiled just a little.

"You said that Morrible made a decision that suited her. Maybe that wasn't entirely the case."

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because I love you, but this had better end well." Glinda grumped looking at Elphie through narrowed eyes.

"Well, I don't know about the ultimate outcome, but my line of thinking seems to make sense." Elphie said.

"Continue." Glinda said.

"Maybe that letter was sent to me because I am going to be a graduate student and all undergraduate girls who will be going on to graduate school get them." Elphie said and Glinda looked at her with interest and Elphie could see by the look in her eyes that she was on the right track.

"Think about it my sweet. The grad dorm is all private rooms, which most people can't wait to move into. And perhaps it is just Shiz's custom to automatically assign undergrad girls to a room and notify them over summer break. I got mine now because I will be a grad student for the summer, but I can't move because of the renovations."

"Elphie, of course. Of course. You are a genus and you are brilliant to boot. That makes perfect sense." Glinda said excitedly as she moved out of Elphie's arms.

"As far as she knows you want to go to the grad dorm with all of the other grad students. All you need to do is march your beautiful behind into her office on Monday and tell her in no uncertain terms that you do not want to move, that you are happy where you are and that she can just assign that room to someone else."

"I was thinking the same thing. Only in my version I simply walk into her office, respectfully request to speak with her then tell her that I do not require a new room assignment." Elphie chuckled.

"Have it your way my love. Either way, problem solved." Glinda said happily.

"I think that should take care of it. On Monday I will talk to Madame Head." Elphie said

"And today we will continue with our wonderful day long date." Glinda said firmly then kissed Elphie full on, with great enthusiasm.

"That was a nice transition my precious." Elphie chuckled when Glinda released her.

"Thank you. Shiz is way over there." Glinda said pointing off into the distance. Elphie chuckled and moved her hand so that her finger was pointing in the correct direction.

"Wherever. The point is, it is there and we are here."

"I can't argue with that." Elphie smiled.

"We can deal with this when we get back, but for now it's just us here alone in a beautiful meadow on a gorgeous summer day." Glinda said with a mischievous grin.

"What about the ducks?" Elphie asked with a slight smile.

"They are…" Glinda said then shifted so that she could see and then pointed to the correct place.

"Way over there. And we are right here." Glinda said then scooted closer to Elphie.

"Together. Face to face. In perfect kissing range."

"But what if the ducks move from way over there, to over here. It has been known to happen." Elphie smiled slyly as she foiled Glinda's plan to try to kiss her by moving her head.

"If they come here, we will send them back there. But for now they are there and we are here." Glinda said then put her ear close to Elphie's.

"And here is much more fun." She whispered.

"Not for the ducks." Elphie teased, still not letting Glinda kiss her.

"Ah, but they aren't here so it doesn't matter. Now, why don't you let me make you forget about the ducks?" Glinda grinned.

"You can try my precious girl. But considering my history with them that may be a little difficult." Elphie smiled then chuckled outright at the familiar 'I love a challenge" look on Glinda's face.

"But I know that you are up to the challenge." She whispered in Glinda's ear then kissed her neck lightly.

"Oh boy." Glinda said with a breathy sigh.

-x-

"_Quack, quack, quack."_

Elphie heard the ducks and jumped, breaking off a very involved and intricate kiss prematurely and pulling her hand away from Glinda's blouse covered breast in process. Glinda was completely involved in the moment and let out an involuntary grunt of displeasure at the interruption in activities.

"Shoo, go away!" Elphie said a little franticly, waving her hand at two ducks that were waddling their way.

"_Quack, quack, quack."_

Glinda regained her bearings and started to chuckle at the scene as Elphie shifted her position. They were leaning against a cushion, up against one of the round stone tables and Glinda sat up completely so she could see better.

"_Quack, quack, quack."_

"Lyndie, do something." Elphie said a bit testily.

"Sweetheart, they are just coming to say hi and get some more food. And to interrupt our fun, but I'll forgive them that because they are cute." Glinda giggled as she crawled over Elphie to get to the bag with the duck treats that Uliko had provided for them.

"They are pesky." Elphie said as she helped Glinda move around. Glinda was on her knees at Elphie's side and leaned back. Elphie put her arm out to steady her, smiling slightly.

"That too, but helpfully so." Glinda said then kissed Elphie as she lifted up her hips enough to move over Elphie's leg. She landed with her bottom in between Elphie's legs, her legs over Elphie's and still leaning back against Elphie's arm. She tried to kiss her again, but was interrupted.

"_Quack, quack, quack."_

"Still think they are helpfully pesky?" Elphie laughed as she shifted a little to get more comfortable.

"Yes." Glinda said as she threw some of the food from the bag as far as she could. The ducks waddled after it, quacking in a manner that Glinda deemed happily.

"We were going a bit, as Jilla used to say, hot and heavy, and probably needed to slow up. Think of them as cute feathered chaperones." She giggled then gave Elphie a very nice kiss.

"If I must." Elphie smiled.

"And admit it, for quite awhile there you forgot about the ducks." Glinda grinned.

"I did have more pleasant things to focus my attentions on, yes. " Elphie said as she ran her finger quickly and lightly over Glinda's breast. Glinda sighed happily and started to initiate a kiss.

"_Quack, quack, quack."_

"Okay, okay." Glinda laughed merrily, kicking her bare feet.

"See, good chaperones."

"Effective anyway." Elphie chuckled as Glinda started the giggle, kiss filled process of getting up.

"We are disheveled." Glinda giggled five minutes later when they were both standing up. She started trying to straighten Elphie's skirt while she was trying to shoo away the ducks, which were waddling back towards the blanket.

"We will get re-sheveled then I have a plan."

"That's not a word and I hope your plan includes dealing with them." Elphie said as she tucked Glinda's blouse back into her skirt.

"And shoes." She added since Glinda was trying to play footsie with her.

"It includes all of the above, as well as checking on Hoofer, taking a walk, snuggling on the swing and food. And I like that word." Glinda grinned then laughed when the ducks came onto the blanket and Elphie moved behind her.

-x-

"Do you want the last strawberry Elphie?" Glinda asked as she took a ripe red berry out of the bowl that was sitting on her stomach and held it up. They had been on the swing and enjoying a snack lunch of cheese, crackers, crunchy vegetables and fruit for the past half an hour. Before that they had tracked down Hoofer, given him treats, fed the ducks again and taken a long walk, exploring parts of the property that they hadn't before.

"No thank you Lyndie. I had the last of the grapes." Elphie smiled as she took the strawberry from Glinda's hand then held it down for her to take a bite of. Glinda's head was on Elphie's lap and her legs were up on the arm rest. She opened her mouth just enough to accept the strawberry and slowly bit into it, smiling the entire time.

"Mmmmmm." Glinda sighed then licked her lips. Elphie wiped a tiny bit of juice from Glinda's chin then offered her the rest of the berry.

"What a wonderful lunch this was." Glinda said as Elphie took the bowl from her stomach.

"Feeding each other while enjoying the wonderful view of the pond and the trees. And weren't those two squirrels chasing each other cute?"

"It was fun to watch, but I still think it is doubtful that they were playing kissckle tag." Elphie chuckled.

"Little furry things can be romantic too." Glinda said as she sat up.

"Why do you think we have so many dust bunnies?" She added with a little giggle that quickly turned in to a giggle fit and Elphie couldn't help but chuckle along. When she regained her composure Glinda gave Elphie a series of playful kisses then snuggled close to her.

"Lyndie, what would you like to do now? Food was the last part of your plan." Elphie smiled after a few quite minutes. Glinda sat up and looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"That we can do outside in front of voyeuristic ducks." She clarified with a chuckle and Glinda giggled. Glinda already knew that after the duck incident earlier any serious making out was not likely, but she did not mind.

"I do think about other things you know." Glinda replied in a mock huff.

"Yes you do my sweet, from time to time. Even with that look on your face." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"I choose to ignore that comment. Didn't Mr. Kwenyo tell us that there were some things in the shed that we were welcome to use?" Glinda smiled.

"He did. Would you like to see what's there?" Elphie asked.

"Yep. Maybe there is a croquette set. We can play Lyndieball." Glinda said excitedly.

"We haven't played that in a long time." Elphie said.

"I know. Let's go." Glinda said as she got up and pulled Elphie into her arms.

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie replied then accepted a very nice kiss that the ducks did not approve of.

-x-

After playing a rousing game of Lyndieball, complete with moving wickets, the Thropp Third Descending Move, lots of singing and dancing plus other things that Glinda made up, Glinda talked her willing, but skeptical love into trying some of the other things. The first was badminton, which Glinda had to persuade Elphie to try again. With the memory of hitting Hyrut in the head with her racquet still in her mind, Elphie reluctantly agreed. Without a net and with some personal, patient and very motivating instruction from Glinda, soon they were successfully volleying the birdie back and forth over a short distance.

Bolstered by her moderate success with badminton, Elphie agreed to try another outdoor game. By mutual and very amused consent, they nixed lawn darts and horse shoes. Elphie saw the equipment for a game called golf that she had seen her great grandfather play a few times when she was younger. Glinda knew that her father had played that game on occasion with some colleagues, but knew nothing about it. Each of them took a golf club and tried to hit a little white ball in the manner that Elphie had seen her great grandfather do. Not knowing the objective or the rules proved to be very frustrating for Elphie. Glinda figured out quickly that golf did not lend itself to experimentation and adaptation the way that croquette did and lost interest. Ten minutes after getting the golf equipment out of the shed they were putting it back and getting out a bocce ball set.

-x-

"Oh that was so much fun Elphie. I love playing games." Glinda said as Elphie shut the door to the shed and made sure that it was securely latched.

"That was enjoyable. And adding the golf balls, the croquette balls and applying Lyndieball rules to the bocce ball game did make it more challenging." Elphie chuckled as they walked back towards their blanket.

"See there Elphie, I knew you'd find a way to phrase that one comment you made more politely." Glinda giggled.

"Well that wasn't my objective, but thank you." Elphie laughed.

"I'm starving." Glinda said as she gracefully fell into a heap on the blanket. Elphie sat down beside her and was immediately kissed.

"Let's see what is left in the cooler. Oh and read Momsie's letter. In the fuss over the thing that shall not be mentioned until Monday, we forgot about it."

"We did, didn't we?" Elphie said as she took the lid off of the cooling box.

"Looks like there are some sandwiches, more vegetables, fruit and a big piece of pie. It looks like apple.

"Mmmm. Let's start with the pie and work our way back." Glinda grinned as she reached across Elphie and got the plate out.

"Why not?" Elphie chuckled as she handed Glinda a fork then spread out a napkin on her lap. She had done this same thing many times before and knew that one of everything would be all that was needed.

"After we eat we might want to think about getting ready to leave." She added.

"Leave! We've got a couple of hours before we need to do that at least." Glinda protested.

"I know that my sweet. This was just a warning. I'm hoping that if I bring it to your attention now, we will actually be ready to go when we need to go." Elphie chuckled. Glinda stuck out her tongue and made an unladylike noise. She started to say something but Elphie cut her off with a forkful of pie.

As they ate the pie, Elphie read Gwenot's letter out loud. It was mainly about the meeting with Motzia, but there were some comments about the weekend in general as well. After one read through, Glinda said that they could focus more on it the next day. So they continued eating as they talked and laughed about their day until there was nothing but a bag of cookies for a late night snack left in the cooler.

Elphie suggested that they pack up their things in the buggy then they could swing or do whatever Glinda wanted until they had to go. There was a negotiation of the terms, but when all was said and done Elphie packed everything in the carriage while Glinda conjured them some music so they could dance and made sure that the ducks had plenty of treats to keep them occupied on the other side of the pond.

They danced in all kinds of ways, fast, slow, playful, sultry and all combinations of them. They even added few appropriate benefits from time to time and took breaks on the swing when they needed to cool down. By the time Elphie gently told her that they needed to go, Glinda was actually ready to go.

"Elphie this has been such a glorious day, Thank you for it." Glinda said as she put her head on Elphie's shoulder during what was now their last dance of the day.

"You're welcome, and thank you my precious girl. I needed a day like this more than I realized." Elphie said quietly. They swayed slowly in each other's arms until the magical music faded away then they shared a long kiss before walking hand in hand to retrieve Hoofer from his favorite grazing spot.

-x-

"Wave goodbye to the ducks Elphie." Glinda giggled as she settled onto the driver's seat beside Elphie.

"Goodbye ducks." Elphie said with a dismissive wave.

"Elphie let's try to come back here at least once during the summer." Glinda said as they rode towards the gate.

"Alright. We will make sure of it, somehow." Elphie agreed.

After they were through the gate and on their way, Glinda slid closer to Elphie. Elphie put her arm around her and she settled in happily. They rode in comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts. There was an occasional comment or kiss, but for the most part they were both content with just being close and playing with one another's fingers.

On the last little stretch of road before they entered Shiz proper, the sun was starting to set and the sky was streaked with red, orange, purple and pink. When they went around a small bend in the road they saw the sun hanging in the colored sky and Glinda gasped and brought the carriage to a halt. She saw the road, the sun, the groves of trees and the sky and she knew in an instant that she had found the setting for her engagement painting.

"Lyndie my sweet are you okay?" Elphie said with concern.

"I'm perfect Elphie. Look, isn't it beautiful." Glinda whispered reverently as she swept her hand.

"It is Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Please Elphie can we pause here just a bit. I really want to capture this moment. I'll be quick." Glinda asked.

"Of course Glinda." Elphie said as she reached back for Glinda's art satchel.

Glinda wouldn't let Elphie watch as she sketched, but that was not unusual. She worked quickly and was finished in less than five minutes. After sharing a quick kiss and cuddle they reluctantly went through the ritual of removing their rings and putting them back on the chains around their necks before continue on into town. They dropped off things at Mr. Kwenyo's then Tyuron's only stopping to chat for a moment at each place. They pulled into Mr. Frama's livery with very little time to spare, apologizing profusely. They settled down a bit when he said they had another half an hour before he would have come looking for them. They chatted with him on the way back to campus and Glinda gave him a hug when he dropped them off. After giving Kicker a treat she waved and sniffled as he drove away. Elphie knew that the day in general and whatever had come over her as they were coming back was catching up to her.

"Come on my precious, tired and emotional girl. It's into a hot tub then lots of snuggles for you." Elphie said quietly and Glinda nodded.

-x-

"Will you dust my hair Elphie?" Glinda said as she stepped out of her now cooled bubble bath and into Elphie's towel draped arms.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Elphie smiled as she rubbed Glinda gently with the towel. When Glinda was all dried off she put on a nightdress and sat down on the vanity stool. Even though it wasn't really late, Elphie was already in hers. Glinda and Elphie had talked a little after they got back to the room, while they were putting things away and getting ready to bathe. Glinda knew she was feeling a little overly emotional and loved Elphie all the more because she always knew. Tonight, they would dust each other's hair then snuggle together in bed and talk softly, kiss lightly and caress gently because that is what Glinda really wanted to do.

She savored every movement and every moment of Elphie using the hair dust then savored it in a different way as she did Elphie's. Once they were comfortable in Elphie's bed they talked just a little about the letters from Morrible, just reassure themselves that there was something they could do about it then they put it away and focused on other things that made them laugh. The night played out just liked Glinda wanted it to and for much longer than Elphie thought it would. It was close to midnight before Glinda drifted off to sleep, during Elphie's third time singing the storm song. For the next half an hour, Elphie listened to her favorite night time song, a blend of a gentle snore and some random mumbles before falling asleep herself.

X

"Good morning my precious sleepy head." Elphie said from her chair as Glinda stretched and sat up.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"I slept late." She said as she bounded out of bed and over to Elphie's lap. Elphie closed her book and laid it on the coffee table then opened her arms.

"Yes, you did. And so did I. I did not wake up until eight this morning." Elphie chuckled as she shifted so Glinda could get settled.

"Really, how wonderful. Our day in the great out of doors must have worn us both out." Glinda giggled.

"I guess so. Did you sleep well?" Elphie asked.

"Very well. I had great and nicely interesting dreams. You?"

"I don't remember dreaming, but I slept very well." Elphie smiled then accepted light kiss then a more robust one.

"Want to continue what the ducks interrupted yesterday?" Glinda said with a little giggle.

"I'd love to." Elphie grinned.

"Would you like to pick up where we left off or start anew?"

"Pick up. Your hand was here." She said as she placed Elphie's hand on her breast.

"Your mouth was here." She continued as she ran her fingers over her lips.

"And your tongue was…"

"Lyndie!" Elphie said as she blushed deeply.

"Ah good. You remember." Glinda giggled.

"Quite well." Elphie smiled then started to kiss Glinda slowly, deliberately and repeatedly.

-x-

"Yesterday was so nice Elphie." Glinda said as they walked to Tyuron's for brunch.

"I know, I was writing about it in my journal when you woke up. I realized that I need a dose of your brand of creative energy on a regular basis to help maintain my balance." Elphie smiled.

"Even if you swear and fuss at the time." Glinda giggled.

"I only swore that once when we were looking for those little golfing balls in that flowerbed. But yes, even then." Elphie chuckled and they continued talking about their adapted game of bocce ball until they got to Tyuron's.

-x-

"Hello my friends." Tyuron smiled give Glinda a light hug and warmly taking Elphie's hand.

"Hi Tyuron. Tell Uliko that we are starving." Glinda chuckled as Tyuron led them to their favorite patio table, even though the patio was full and there were people waiting.

"I most certainly will." Tyuron said with a laugh then hurried to another table after he sat them. In no time Uliko was out there with a server, putting milk, juice and a bowl of melon pieces on the table.

"You eat now. I make big omelets." Uliko said.

"That sounds great." Glinda grinned then started to say something but Uliko hurried away.

"I'm really a bit frightened of what he considers a big omelet." Elphie chuckled.

"I can't wait." Glinda laughed as she speared a piece of cantaloupe with a fork and handed it to Elphie.

"Girls, I need a favor." Tyuron said as he hurried over a few minutes later.

"Anything." Glinda said.

"I know that Uliko said he wanted to hear all about the Grazner and he does, but he doesn't remember that he does right now. Can you not bring it up today, we are really busy. We can sit down together soon and talk about it." Tyuron said.

"Sure Tyuron, no problem. But can we still show you our engagement announcement in the frame he gave us. It won't take long." Glinda asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not. We will come out after you have finished your meal and sit for a bit." Tyuron said then hurried off.

Uliko served their food himself with instructions to eat lots. Elphie looked at her omelet, which was smaller than Glinda's but still stuffed full and promised to do her best. They ate until they couldn't eat any more, then Glinda ate a little more. As promised Tyuron and Uliko came out and sat with them and Glinda showed them their engagement announcement in the beautiful frame.

"It is perfect Uliko. It showcases our announcement beautifully. Thank you." Glinda said.

"It is for to be married. This is good." Uliko said as he held the frame in his hands. After only a moment, he flustered and left.

"Tyuron, I hope you don't mind that we brought your invitation instead of having it sent. I hope you two will come." Glinda said as she handed Tyuron an envelope.

"We will try to. I promise." Tyuron said.

"I have to run. This really is beautiful and thank you for inviting us." The man smiled then waved to someone at the entrance.

"It means a great deal." He added then hurried away.

Glinda and Elphie talked about how to make things comfortable for Uliko at the party while they walked to Mr. Kwenyo's. When they arrived they saw a note on his door that said he had been called out on an emergency. Glinda was very disappointed but took Elphie's suggestion to write him a note and slip it under his door.

-x-

During their traditional after brunch walk around the lake they ran into Gotero, who was on his way to meet Loma and Beliea. They accepted his invitation to join them to play cards ended up spending the afternoon with them and eventually Hyrut, by the lake playing various types of card games, telling jokes and sipping wine. Gotero and Loma went to go get them all a light dinner because they lost the selected card game. They returned with salads and a platter of sandwiches to a beautifully set picnic table that Gotero and Glinda had conjured. Not long after they finished the food and played one last game of poker, Gotero conjured away the table and the friends went their separate ways.

-x-

Oh wasn't that fun Elphie!" Glinda said as she twirled into the room.

"We haven't spent time like that, with them for a while."

"It does seem to be the weekend for things like that." Elphie smiled.

"I enjoyed it." She said and Glinda bounced with delight.

"Dance with me Elphie." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand.

"For a little while. I have lots of work and you have a test to study for." Elphie said.

"Oh pish tosh. I know, I know. Just four songs." Glinda grinned.

"Two songs." Elphie replied.

"Three." Glinda countered.

"Deal." Elphie agreed.

"Long ones." Glinda added.

"One long, two short." Elphie said.

"Two long and one short, your choice." Glinda grinned.

"Deal." Elphie chuckled.

"Shall we seal this the ladies way?" Glinda said as she waggled her eyebrows.

"By all means." Elphie smiled and accepted Glinda's overtures to a not very proper kiss.

After dancing the evening progressed as most of their school night nights did, except Elphie took a break from her work to quiz Glinda for her test. Hours later Glinda was very thoroughly tucked into her bed and Elphie was settling into hers.

"Elphie, be firm with Morrible tomorrow." Glinda said into the dark and reached her hand out.

"I will do my best my precious, I promise." Elphie replied and found Glinda's fingers.

"I love you."

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said and squeezed Elphie's hand. Elphie squeezed back and held on until she felt Glinda's grip loosen. She got out of bed, tucked Glinda's arm under her cover then sat down on her bed with her back against the wall. She spent the rest of the night trying to figure out how to tell the Headmistress that she did not need to be reassigned to another room and preparing for the possibility that she might be anyway.


	99. Chapter 99

Elphie folded the note that she had just written for Glinda and put it with the little rag doll that was sitting on the tiny sofa on their nightstand. She sat down on her bed and watched her love sleep, just like she had done all night. At about around three in the morning, Glinda had grown restless and fidgety, with sniffly little mumbles instead of happy ones. Elphie thought about how Glinda had skootched against her and settled immediately just because she had stretched out beside her, whispered 'sleep safe' in her ear and kissed her temple. She stayed there for a couple of hours, happy for the distraction from trying to plan for every outcome that might result from talking to Morrible. There, with the comforting feel and smell of the girl she loved, it was easier for her to really believe that just telling the Headmistress that she did not need to move would solve their dilemma.

Now with an hour or so until Madame Morrible's office opened, she was going to go over to the lab to drop off some homework and notes, just in case the meeting took longer than she anticipated. She really wanted to give Glinda a kiss goodbye, but did not want to risk waking her, since kisses were her favorite 'wake up alarm'. Unable to resist, she leaned down and carefully moved Glinda's tousled hair away from her peaceful face then very gently kissed her check. She smiled when her love mumbled happily and curled into a little ball.

"I love you my Lyndie." Elphie whispered then picked up her book satchel and quietly left the room.

-x-

"Excuse me ma'am, but is Madame Morrible in yet?" Elphie asked the Headmistress's secretary.

"Good morning Miss Thropp. I'm sorry, no. She had an early breakfast meeting and is running a bit late. You are welcome to wait though; she shouldn't be too much longer." The pleasant woman behind a small desk replied.

"Does she have time to meet with me? It will not take long." Elphie asked.

"I don't see why not. Take a seat and I will inform her that you are waiting as soon as she arrives." The secretary smiled.

"Thank you ma'am." Elphie said then went to sit down in the small waiting area. She took out one of her books and quickly immersed herself in advanced Biochemistry.

-x-

"Miss Thropp." The secretary said for the third time as she put her hand on Elphie's shoulder. Elphie jumped slightly and dropped her book.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elphie said as she leaned over to retrieve her book.

"Not to worry, you were quite engaged in that. Madame Morrible will see you now." The woman smiled.

"I did not even notice that she came in." Elphie said a bit distractedly.

"She uses a privacy entrance most of the time. Now go on in. It is best not to keep Madame waiting." The secretary replied.

"Yes ma'am." Elphie said as she put her book away. She looked around the outer office and saw other students talking quietly and all of a sudden the knot returned to her stomach. She approached the door to the main office and took a deep breath as the secretary opened the door then stood aside so that she could enter.

"_Elphie, be firm with Morrible." _ Elphie heard Glinda's voice say as she walked into the Headmistress's office. But it sounded much more like a desperate plea than it had the previous night.

X

Glinda left the café and looked up and down the hall way that lead to the offices, hoping to see Elphie. She had done the same thing before she went in as well. She was a little disappointed to not see her, but she wasn't sure why because she really didn't expect to. Elphie had said in her note that she would see Morrible as soon as she could in the morning, but Glinda knew that could be anytime. Elphie also said the she would meet her for lunch or come to find her if she got in early, but she was impatient. Since she had some time to kill before her first class she decided to take the long way and walk by the Headmistress's office, just in case.

When there was no sign of Elphie anywhere around there, she decided to take the even longer way to the Sorcery Building and look around the patio and outside the Science Building. She left Crage Hall by way of the back exit near the offices and walked quickly towards the Science building, greeting people along the way but not stopping to chat. As she walked by Feley Hall, which connected to the side entrance to the café by a covered walkway, she stopped and looked at the girls who were leaving to go to their classes and tried not to see one of them as her Elphie. The more she looked at the building though, the more she could see Elphie there. In any other situation, Feley Hall would be the perfect place for her studious, reserved love. Unable to stop herself she walked into the building.

Glinda had been into the girl's graduate dorm many times before to see Beliea and Dani, when she still lived there. She actually liked the dorm because it was more house-like than Crage Hall. It used to be the girl's main dorm a very long time ago, but was converted when more women started attending Shiz. There were only twenty student rooms there and Dani told her once that one or two were usually empty. Upstairs there were fourteen rooms, seven on each side of a common area with a large bathroom at each end. Downstairs there was a formal parlor, several small sitting rooms, a library and a kitchen for snacks. Down a private hallway that opened into a warm and cozy living area with a large fireplace were six rooms reserved for honor or other special students. On one side of the living area were two rooms that were a little larger than the others and had individual bathrooms. On the other side were the other four rooms, but instead of each of them having its own bathroom, one bathroom connected two rooms. Glinda knew that was how Dani and Beliea first met; they had rooms that shared a bathroom.

A girl saying excuse me snapped Glinda out of her reverie and she saw that she needed to go. She could so easily see Elphie back in that private honors area that she was becoming upset and was fighting back tears because she knew that Elphie belonged there. She left quickly and all but ran to the Sorcery Building and the privacy of the empath room.

X

"Come in Elphaba, don't dawdle." Madame Morrible said as her secretary shut the door.

"Thank you for seeing me Madame." Elphie said as she walked towards the large desk where the Headmistress was sitting.

"If this is about the graduate dormitory situation, the letter clearly explained that you cannot move until the end of summer." Madame Morrible said as she shuffled some papers.

"It is about the graduate dormitory, but I do not need to move now, or ever." Elphie said and Morrible looked up at her quickly.

"I am content to stay in my current room. You can assign my private room to another graduate student." Elphie said, starting to lose her nerve under Madame Morrible's stern gaze.

"Well I am afraid that is quite impossible Elphaba. Graduate students are required to live in the graduate dormitory." The woman said firmly.

"Can't an exception be made? Neither Miss Upland or I wish to change our current situation." Elphie tried.

"No. An exception cannot be made. It is proven that graduate students do better when they are with their peers. This is for your own good Elphaba and you will benefit from it. In the long run Miss Upland will as well." Morrible said in an authoritative, reasonable and stern manner as she looked directly at Elphie.

"But Madame…" Elphie started, prepared to fight reasonableness with reasonableness.

"Enough Elphaba." Madame Morrible said with a warning tone, as she stood up.

"You should be beyond whining like a child to get your way. A decision has been made and you will abide by it. There will be no more discussion on this matter. You are dismissed."

Elphie stood rooted in place as her stomach and emotions churned. She could see the stern, non-yielding look in the Headmistress's eyes and the ever so slight smile on her thin lips and anger started to take over.

"Yes. Madame." Elphie said in a not quite respectful manner. She knew that trying to continue now would be pointless. She also remembered what Chaxi taught her about stepping away to regroup if she was angry, confused frightened or panicky and although anger was welling, she was feeling a mish mash of all of those things. She turned on her heel and strode quickly to the door.

"And Elphaba." Madame Morrible said with a touch of arrogance. Elphie turned and looked at her, but said nothing.

"Don't think that you can use your position in Munchkinland to get your way. Rules are rules and they must apply equally to everyone, regardless of their… station." She continued, saying the word station with undisguised condescension.

Elphie said nothing, but as she opened the door, she heard the Headmistress chuckle softly and she felt a sense of hopelessness start to creep in.

X

"Glinda honey, what's the matter?" Dani said with concern when she saw her visibly upset friend walking towards the empath room.

"Hi Dani. I'm okay, I guess. I'm just creating problems for myself, sort of." Glinda said miserably.

"Well that's definite." Dani smiled as she put her arm around Glinda's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll escort you to your buffer room. I've got about half an hour before I have to go keep 15 freshers from blowing up the potions lab." Dani chuckled and Glinda smiled a little.

"I would have been fine if I just hadn't gone into Feley Hall." Glinda sighed as they walked.

"Did someone there upset you?" Dani asked.

"No. It's just that Elphie would really like it there."

"I suppose she would. She's not thinking of moving there is she?" Dani said in complete disbelief.

"She's not, but mean old Shiz is." Glinda grumped as she opened the door to her refuge.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning." Dani said as they sat down. Glinda told Dani about the letters that she and Elphie received from Madame Morrible, their conversations and about Elphie talking to Morrible this morning. Then she asked Dani what she thought of the situation.

"I've never heard of a grad student living in Crage, most just jump at the chance to move over to Feley or just move off campus. Maybe no one has actually asked to stay before." Dani said.

"You know, that's probably true. Elphie is asking, so maybe old Horrible will give her permission. It is easier after all." Glinda said with relief.

"That's true." Dani agreed.

"I don't want another roommate or a private room. I mean I know we can't stay in Room 22 forever. I will graduate eventually." Glinda chuckled.

"True. And you are involved here, that should count for something." Dani said.

"Hey, you are right again. You are really on a roll." Glinda said with a grin.

"It happens from time to time. Quick topic change while I'm still rolling, I just found out that there are two unexpected openings in the Summer Seminar team casting session. It's not common knowledge yet, so if you and Loma can get essays in before Professor Zighjin arrives tomorrow morning, you might be able to get in. He is not here today." Dani said.

"That's fantastic. I can't wait to tell Loma, we'll get them in for sure. Thanks Dani." Glinda said excitedly.

"And thanks for talking to me. I feel better now." She added then gave Dani a hug.

"I'm glad. For your sake and your classmate's. You have Advanced Wanding in a little while and I hear that plants are involved. Better that you are in a good mood." Dani laughed and Glinda giggled and gave her friend another hug.

X

Elphie stood outside of the back entrance to Crage Hall and tried to compose herself. When she saw people walking towards her, she quickly walked away. With her conversation with Morrible swirling in her head she instinctively headed in the direction of the Science Building. As she was going up the steps she realized that she was supposed to go to talk to Glinda. Knowing that she needed to sort through the mess in her head and get some perspective before she told Glinda what had happened, she continued on up and went directly to the lab.

Two hours and three experiments later, her emotions were under control but she still had no idea how to tell Glinda in a way that would minimize the impact. Even though it was a bit early for lunch, she decided to go on and see if Glinda was free.

"Decided to join the rest of us I see." Friq smiled when Elphie came to his station.

"Actually I was hoping that you would tell Professor Thiol when he arrives that I went to lunch early and I may be late afterwards." Elphie said.

"Sure Elphaba, no problem. We going to ask you to help us, but decided against it when we heard you swearing at your petri dishes. Is there something we can help you with?" Friq smiled.

"No. I'm sorry about that. Thank you for informing the Professor for me. I will try to be more focused after lunch." Elphie said then left before Friq could comment. Friq just shook his head and went back to work. He had given up trying to figure out how his lab partner's mind worked long ago.

Elphie hurried over to the Sorcery Building but when she got there she thought that maybe it would be better if she brought lunch with her. Then she thought that maybe she should just send Glinda a note to meet in their room. Getting frustrated with herself she all but stormed over to the café, got a to go bag and put some ready-made sandwiches, two containers of fruit salad and some brownies in it and went back over to the Sorcery Building. Glinda wasn't in the empath room so Elphie left a note with a TA she did not know to give to her and went to wait. She had about half an hour to pace and mumble before she heard the door open.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled then immediately sobered.

"Oh no, Elphie, no." She frowned as she shut the door. She gave Elphie a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek then sat down.

"I'm sorry Lyndie. Morrible said that graduate students are required to live in the graduate dorm and she was unyielding. Very unyielding." Elphie said then told Glinda the whole, brief conversation.

"Oh Elphie that sounded awful. She was her usual old self. She never has liked you; I guess we shouldn't have expected much." Glinda said with a little sniffle.

"I'm going to talk to her again Lyndie. I'll do some research, learn the regulations and try again." Elphie said taking Glinda's hand. After the incident with Dr. Bikloam they were being very careful.

"You might not need to. Dani…oh I talked to Dani because I was upset after going into Feley Hall while I was looking for you this morning. Anyway…"

"Wait, why did you look for me there?" Elphie said, very confused.

"I wasn't I was just, I'll get to that story. I'm a little upset here." Glinda pouted. Elphie knew she was just upset at the situation and squeezed her hand.

"Okay. Dani mentioned while we were talking that this affects me too, and it does. So I will go talk to her and tell her that I am happy with the situation and don't want it to change. She likes me, maybe I can persuade her." Glinda said hopefully.

"Perhaps, but she might think that I sent you or I'm making you say that." Elphie replied and Glinda squeezed her hand.

"I'll be very careful how I say things. You're my best friend Elphie. That at least is common knowledge. It would make sense that I wouldn't want to get a new roommate for my last year at Shiz." Glinda said.

"I hate it when you are reasonable." Elphie smiled and Glinda bounced with delight.

"Just not this afternoon. I'd like to discuss this more tonight."

"Of course Elphie. I'll go tomorrow morning. I need to form a plan of attack." Glinda grinned happily and Elphie chuckled. Once again, it was easy for her to believe that this would all work out.

"That will be interesting. I brought lunch for us. I didn't know how you would react to the news. I'm proud of you my sweet."

"I'm just doing my part for young romance." Glinda grinned.

"And I'm starving, what did you bring us?"

Elphie took the food out of the bag and as they ate Glinda told her about wandering around trying to intercept her and ending up in Feley Hall thinking about what a good environment it would be. They talked about that for a bit then Glinda told her about Summer Seminar. When it was time for Elphie to go, they each acknowledged that they were a little anxious about their living situation, but glad they had another option to pursue. After a quick hug, a hand squeeze and a soft 'I love you' Elphie left and Glinda cleaned up their lunch things.

-x-

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly. Elphie was able to catch up on what she missed that morning and take a makeup quiz. Glinda focused on the essay and spent her spare time making notes for it. She met Loma for dinner and they worked on them together, going up to Glinda's room to practice some of their examples to make sure they worked then finishing them up. Loma took both essays with her when she left because of Glinda's meeting with Morrible. She didn't tell Loma why and Loma did not ask. Meetings with the Headmistress were not uncommon at this time of year.

-x-

"I'm really not that late." Elphie chuckled when she came in from her late lab and saw that Glinda was bathed, in her nightdress and everything was laid out for the next day.

"You are not late at all. I declared an emergency schedule change." Glinda grinned as she put herself into Elphie's arms.

"What's the emergency?" Elphie asked in a very amused tone.

"I want to talk about Morrible, snuggle a little then get all tucked in for a good night's sleep. I'm a little tired and I want to be well rested to battle old Horrible. You can do your home work when I'm in bed." Glinda said.

"I'm impressed my sweet, you are getting better at defining emergencies." Elphie laughed then gave Glinda a kiss.

"I am aren't I?" Glinda beamed as she pulled Elphie to her chair.

Glinda settled on Elphie's lap and for the next half an hour or so they talked about the pros and cons of Glinda talking to Morrible and the best way to approach it. They also kissed, snuggled and even had one dance before Glinda started to yawn. Elphie tucked her in, kissed her with great passion several times then left her to curl up and enjoy her interesting dreams.

Elphie was tired herself; having not slept the night before so she only did the homework necessary for the next day then bathed and watched Glinda sleep for a little while before falling asleep. It was not an untroubled sleep, but she did not awaken.

X

The next morning Glinda was up with Elphie and was excited to get going. They had a quick breakfast together, but Elphie had to hurry to take a test. Glinda waited more or less patiently for Madame Morrible's office to open. When the secretary finally arrived, Glinda was very disappointed that the Headmistress would not be in at all that day. She was slightly appeased by getting an actual appointment for first thing the next morning and after sending a note to Elphie, she went on to class.

The rest of the day was a typical day, except Glinda was a little more fidgety and anxious at having to wait another day to get the room dilemma dealt with. It caused her a few problems in levitation class, but nothing serious. She and Elphie were able to have a long dinner together before they went to their separate Tuesday night activities. They talked about their days and Xafin being emcee of the engagement party then Elphie walked Glinda to the carriage to meet Dani and sent her off to her art class before heading to her lesson with Xafin. She and her tutor had been working on the music to her engagement song, but Xafin had kept the lyrics from her. Tonight she would hear the music, played by his band from beginning to end, in its completed form. She hoped that she would get the words too, but Xafin had told her there was a reason that she needed to be very comfortable with the melody first and in a limited way she trusted that.

X

Even though Glinda had been on edge when she returned from her art class she was rested and ready to go in the morning because Elphie had shared her bed. They had another quick breakfast and now Glinda was sitting in Madame Morrible's outer office, waiting to be called in. She had taken great pains with her clothing, selecting three different outfits before finally deciding on one of her better, more adult looking skirt and blouse sets. Her engagement ring was safely tucked away under her blouse and her open heart necklace was over it. She watched the clock and tried not to fidget and it seemed like forever until Madame Morrible opened her office door and called her in.

"Miss Upland, how nice to see you. Please sit down my dear." The headmistress said ushering Glinda to the small sitting area in the corner of the office.

"Thank you Madame and thank you for seeing me." Glinda said politely as she sat down.

"Always a pleasure to visit with one of my girls. Is this about your room next term?" The woman asked pleasantly as she sat down in a chair close to the one Glinda was in.

"Actually, yes it is Madame." Glinda smiled.

"Ah, I have a good feeling about this. As a current student you are on the short list for the private room lottery but if that falls through I have several wonderful candidates for your new roommate." Madame Morrible said with a smile.

"Madame, I'm sure you have gone to a great deal of trouble and I do not want to be rude. But I do not wish to change my current living arrangement." Glinda said politely, but with a confident air.

"My dear, I am sorry to have to tell you but this, but that is not your choice to make." Morrible said in what she thought was a kind and caring manner.

"Miss Thropp will be required to move into Feley Hall for the fall term because she will be a graduate student."

"I am aware of that. She can also move off campus if she wishes. But we are now the best of friends and we are both very good students and I do not believe it is fair to force us to change our living situation against our wishes." Glinda said with confidence.

"I understand that this is a bit disconcerting for you. Change can be hard, but it can also be for the better. Miss Thropp needs to be with her academic peers, as do you. One young lady I have in mind is a Wanding transfer student from a fine Gillikineese family. As I said this decision is out of your control, but you will see that it is in your best interest." The Headmistress explained patiently. Glinda was becoming angry at the flutters of triumph and self satisfaction that she was getting from Morrible and she could also feel that she had no intention of giving in. Thinking about how she told Elphie to be firm, Glinda decided that she needed to be too.

"Madame, I assure you that rooming with a stranger during my last, most important year at Shiz is not in my best interest." Glinda replied confidently.

"I suggest that you watch your tone Galinda. I am willing to give you some leeway here because I realize that you have had an upset, but my patience does have limits." Madame Morrible said sternly.

"My patience has limits too Madame and unfortunately I lost mine with you and your very condescending attitude towards my friendship with Elphaba some time ago." Glinda said with as much firmness as she could muster.

"Miss Upland, that is enough. You have until tonight to apologize to me for your disrespectful outburst or I shall issue you demerits and inform your parents of your infraction." Madame Morrible said seriously.

"Don't bother informing them Madame; I plan on doing that myself. In complete detail. I am no longer a child Madame and I refuse to be treated as such. I am capable of deciding what is in my own best interest." Glinda said with conviction as she stood up.

"Perhaps you are not technically a child Miss Upland, but you are certainly behaving like one. Adults learn to accept and adapt to changing situations with grace and maturity. You are displaying none of that." Madame Morrible said calmly, but Glinda could feel her air of superiority loud and clear.

"I expect to see that apology on my desk by the end of the day. After that I am willing to attribute this incident to upcoming finals nerves and put it aside. I will even allow you some input into your new roommate, should one be needed. How does that sound?" The Headmistress said.

"Like a bribe. Goodbye Madame. Thank you for your time." Glinda said in a tight voice. She was trying to block the woman's general outrage, but it was hard.

"The end of the day Miss Upland. Or there will be consequences." Madame Morrible said with authority right before Glinda slammed her office door.

Glinda left the office quickly as tears started to fall. She ran up to her room, burst into tears and had a good long cry. When she was more in control, she wrote a note to Elphie and gave it to Norven then had another good cry.

X

"_Elphie please come home, please. It was awful and I really messed up, please come home."_ Elphie read the note Glinda sent her for the third time as she hurried across the patio. It was given to her after she finished a test, so she had no idea when it had actually arrived. Feeling panicky she quickened her step then took the steps two at a time.

"Lyndie, my sweet." Elphie said.

"Where were you?" Glinda said as she gently batted at Elphie with her fists before slumping into her arms in tears.

"I just received it, I was taking a test. I'm so sorry my precious girl." Elphie said as she held Glinda close.

"It was awful Elphie, just terrible." Glinda sobbed as Elphie led her to the chair.

"Tell me Lyndie." Elphie said gently.

Through her tears, hiccups and sobs, Glinda told Elphie everything several times, finally getting it in a coherent order. For awhile after that Elphie could only hold her and try to process it.

"Lyndie, you shouldn't have done that. But I am incredibly proud of you anyway." Elphie said softly after giving Glinda a kiss.

"You are?" Glinda said after a hiccup.

"I thought you'd be mad."

"I was at first but, I realized that you probably felt her and at least on some level reacted to that. With that in mind, it could have been much worse." Elphie smiled.

"It was awful Elphie." Glinda said as she snuggled deeper into Elphie's arms.

"You have to give her that apology Lyndie." Elphie said after a few quiet minutes.

"I will not! Because I am not sorry. I may have been reacting, but I meant every word." Glinda said defiantly.

"Lyndie…"

"No Elphie, no."

"Alright." Elphie said, knowing this was not the time to push.

"Elphie while I was waiting for you I came up with some solutions." Glinda said as she sat up.

"Ways to get around Really Horrible Morrible."

"I'm sure we can think of something. But can we talk about it tonight. I'll request off from lab." Elphie asked.

"I'd like that. I'll skip art class. Thank you for coming home Elphie." Glinda sighed then gave Elphie a kiss.

"You are my first priority my sweet. Always." Elphie said.

"I know. You always make everything better. I love you." Glinda said and snuggled.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said, but she wasn't at all sure that she could make this better. After a few kisses, hugs and a promise of coming up with solutions, Glinda deemed herself fit to go to lunch, even if Elphie couldn't join her.

"I think that you should apologize my sweet." Elphie said as she handed Glinda her book satchel.

"I'll think about it, I promise." Glinda said.

"Okay." Elphie said.

-x-

Beliea and Dani were in the café so Elphie dropped Glinda off with them and told her to tell them what happened and see what they said. Glinda agreed to do that, but would still not commit to an apology.

"Oh Glinda, you didn't." Dani said with a disbelieving laugh after Glinda explained.

"I did." Glinda said.

"I agree with Elphaba, you need to apologize." Beliea said.

"Why?" Glinda said indignantly.

"Because she is not someone you want to cross. You may end up needing her in some way or at least don't want to give her any extra ammunition to use against you if something goes wrong. Apologize." Beliea said.

"I didn't think about that." Glinda said.

"I'm surprised that Elphaba didn't bring this up." Dani said.

"I didn't really give her a chance to talk about it." Glinda said sheepishly.

"Ah. Well, I know you don't want to and you are right. But take our friendly advice. Lie your ass off and write that apology. It will feed her ego and get you back on her good side." Dani chuckled.

"I guess that I should. But it's under protest." Glinda said.

"As long as it has the appearance of sincerity, who cares. Want help?" Beliea said.

"Yes please. I may choke on even writing the words." Glinda said.

"Let's go find Tero. He is great at this. You have no idea how many pseudo-sincere apologies he has had to issue, just this term." Beliea laughed.

"He argues with his professors a lot." She added in response to raised eyebrows.

They found Gotero, gave him a brief summary of what happened and he happily help Glinda draft an appropriate, brief and seemingly sincere apology. Glinda gave it to the Headmistress's secretary on her way to meet Elphie for an early dinner and it was there with plenty of time to spare.

X

"Lyndie, I'm happy that you apologized in whatever form, but maybe we should stop telling people about this." Elphie said.

"You told me to tell Beliea and Dani." Glinda replied sensing irritation from Elphie.

"I know, just…never mind. I just think we need to be careful. Roommates putting up a big fuss to stay roommates does not really seem normal." Elphie said.

"Maybe not. But that's why we need to get around it." Glinda said.

"Maybe we should just accept it. Remember we already have a "report". If we force this we might end up expelled." Elphie said.

"You know, part of me thinks that too. Well maybe not exactly that." Glinda chuckled.

"Can we take or dinners and do this upstairs please. As if we need any more trouble." Elphie said quietly.

"Sure Elphie, I'd like that actually." Glinda said with a smile and Elphie went to go get a tray.

-x-

"Okay. As I was saying." Glinda said when they were settled at their little table with their plates and bowls.

"We should never accept this, but we can work with it."

"How?" Elphie said skeptically.

"You move to your room in Feley and I'll move in with you." Glinda said.

"Lyndie that is absurd. You can't do that." Elphie said.

"Sure I can." Glinda said.

"No you can't. We cannot live together in a tiny room. That would be a recipe for disaster and you would have to send three quarters of your wardrobe home." Elphie said seriously.

"So there are flaws in the plan. We can work on it. If I get a private room it would work." Glinda said.

"And if you have a new roommate? Who discovers that you are sneaking away to sleep with your old one? That will go over well." Elphie said with more irritation than she intended.

"I said there were flaws, okay. But you can't just cave in and accept this." Glinda sniffled.

"Lyndie we just need to think about this." Elphie sighed as she got up and pulled Glinda into a hug.

"And talk about it." Glinda said with her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"And talk." Elphie said, even though for some reason, she didn't think it would help.

"We can do this Elphie. Good things come when you think." Glinda chuckled.

"Lyndie, why aren't you more upset about this?" Elphie said.

"I am a little and I had my breakdown earlier remember. And I'm sure there will be more ahead. But you take care of me, and I take care you. We belong together and we are not going to be separated. And as I said, good things come when you think." Glinda smiled.

"But that's not going to stop you from proposing plans." Elphie said.

"Of course not. I love a good plan. I even love farfetched ones. And I still contend that us living in Feley has merit. I can request Loma as a new roomie. She won't care if I sneak out to sleep with my old one. And she'd love to keep my wardrobe on hand." Glinda giggled.

Elphie had to concede that the Loma idea wasn't bad, but would not agree to both of them living in a small room, especially in a dorm where Glinda wasn't supposed to be. They continued to talk and Elphie kept her irritation in check because Glinda honestly believed that it would work out. Elphie didn't want to separate any more than Glinda did, she just didn't want them to get in so deep with trying to fight it that they got into trouble again and she couldn't understand why Glinda did not see that was a possibility.

Eventually though Elphie snapped a retort to one of Glinda's ideas involving Elphie and Beliea switching rooms. Since Dani moved out, the room attached to hers was vacant and Glinda thought that would work well. There was some squabbling and a few unnecessary remarks, but Glinda called a time out before it got really out of hand.

"I just need to think Glinda, this is not simple and you in Feley is not a solution. At all." Elphie said after they kissed and hugged to make up.

"Okay, maybe not. It's just the best thing I have." Glinda sniffled then started to cry.

"I know that you are just looking out for us. But I want it to be simple."

"I wish it could be, but it's not. Lyndie we need some perspective maybe." Elphie said.

"Chaxi tomorrow?" Glinda said.

"Among others. I was thinking about your parents too, as well as Dani and Manif." Elphie said.

"You always know what's best for us my love. You are our practicality." Glinda said then gave Elphie a very nice kiss. Elphie couldn't agree with that at the moment, but she was going to try.

The rest of the night was just a normal school night and Glinda, exhausted from everything went to sleep after gathering their things. Elphie did her homework and went to bed, but had a series of nightmares that finally sent her to her chair with her dream journal. She was frightened, angry and stressed as she tried to write. One of the dreams was the hands dream and the others all involved Glinda being taking from her in some way that she could not prevent. She had similar ones before so they didn't surprise her, but they did upset her. She spent the rest of the night brooding. She knew this was about the room situation, she just didn't know what to do about it. She was still brooding when the sun came up.

X

Classes and lab helped Elphie even out a little and she had a nice talk with Glinda at lunch, but did not mention the dreams. But during the long afternoon she found herself thinking about how to solve the room situation and would slip deeper into her brood when answers eluded her. Even simple questions from her classmates were annoying to her. She was feeling stressed and wanted to talk to Glinda, but when dinner time came she couldn't and that annoyed her. It also concerned Glinda, because Elphie was closed off in a way that she hadn't been in a long time.

"Elphie, do you want to talk to Chaxi alone?" Glinda asked as they walked to Chaxi's office.

"No. I wouldn't know how to explain this mess. I'm just so…" Elphie stopped and shook her head.

"It's okay Elphie." Glinda said. She wasn't sure what had happened between last night and today, but she knew that Elphie could rapidly shift into a brood when stress was high.

"We'll talk to Chaxi together." She said reassuringly.

Once they were settled into Chaxi's office Glinda explained everything carefully and in detail, from the beginning. As she talked Elphie got up to pace.

"It sounds like you have a real problem." Chaxi said as she made notes.

"We do and Elphie thought that we needed some perspective, which is why we are both here." Glinda said.

"I can't do this." Elphie said quietly.

"Do you wish to discuss something else Elphaba?" Chaxi asked.

"No. It's just this situation, dilemma, problem, this conundrum. I've thought and pondered, I've tried to fix it and I can't do it. There is no way for me to." Elphie said as her hands started to twitch.

"Glinda said that you two are here to get some perspective. I don't think you are meant to solve it alone" Chaxi said as she glanced at Glinda. They were both becoming concerned.

"Glinda expects me to fix this and I can't." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie I do not." Glinda said quickly and tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes Glinda you do. I do what's best for us. I make it better. I think and good things come from it. I'm our practicality." Elphie said with ire creeping into her voice.

Elphaba…" Chaxi said but Elphie waved her off as Glinda started to cry silently.

"Last night we talked. Your words didn't say it, but your eyes did, they pleaded with me to fix this, to make it better, over and over but I can't. I couldn't solve the problem. I can't protect you or keep you with me. I don't know how. I failed…" All of sudden Elphie just froze in place then a beat later started to twitch uncontrollably and lose control of her breathing. She looked wildly looking around the room before running for the door. Chaxi was ready for it and managed to block the door before Elphie could leave and Glinda, with tears streaming down her face tried to draw her focus.


	100. Chapter 100

A/N: Just advanced warning. This chap is very short.

X

Glinda wiped tears from her cheeks as she tried to move into Elphie's line of sight, but her panicking love was not focusing on anything. Elphie was trembling, gulping air and was very pale. Glinda was having trouble managing her own distress because something she had done or said, even inadvertently, had pushed Elphie into this state and she couldn't bear it. But she knew that she had to, because Elphie needed her now. So she took a deep breath and planted herself in front of Elphie.

"Elphaba!" Glinda said loudly, but Elphie did not respond.

"Elphaba Thropp you look at me this instant!" She said sternly but with a catch in her voice and tears streaming down her face.

Chaxi was still standing by the door and had been ready to intervene but saw that Glinda seemed to know what to do. She knew that Glinda was extremely distressed herself and was on the verge of breaking, but at that moment she was focusing everything on getting Elphie's attention. She had been told that this was what happened when Elphie had a panic attack, but had never seen it play out. Glinda did not try to touch Elphie, even gently. She just called her name and spoke in a way that Chaxi could feel was killing her. But it worked. After the third time that Glinda firmly called her name Elphie stopped looking wildly around the room and trained her eyes on Glinda. Even then, Chaxi noticed that Glinda did not touch her.

"That's it my love. That's good." Glinda said gently with a great deal of affection.

"Just breathe. Breathe with me, slow deep breaths." She continued and Chaxi could tell that after a few beats Elphie started to try to gain control of her very erratic breathing. It took a little while of gentle, loving coaxing from Glinda, but eventually Elphie was no longer gulping air or trembling. She was still twitching and her breathing was not ideal, but it was much better. It was then that Chaxi noticed that Glinda very carefully and gently cupped Elphie's cheek and lightly caressed it.

"That's my girl." Glinda cooed softly.

"Just breathe."

Chaxi almost felt like an intruder in her own office during the next minute or two. What was going on was very intimate, but also very necessary. The girls didn't move from that spot or take their eyes off of one another. The only words spoken were Glinda's soft reassurances and the only movement apart from Elphie's twitching hands was Glinda caressing Elphie's cheek. She was more than impressed at how they could use their connection so well, especially in the states that they were both in. She heard Glinda ask something that sounded like a simple "okay?" and saw Elphie's barely perceptible nod. Chaxi saw Glinda nod to her then take Elphie's hand and lead her back to the sofa. It had been ten minutes since Elphie had tried to leave the office, but it seemed like much longer.

As they settled back into their seats Chaxi quickly assessed the situation. Both girls were extremely distressed, but the immediate crisis seemed to have passed. Glinda and Elphie were sitting very close to one another, slightly angled. Glinda was fighting tears, wiping at them with one hand while the other clung to Elphie's. Elphie was sitting ramrod straight, still actively controlling her breathing while she caressed the back of Glinda's hand with her thumb. That action was so subtle that Chaxi almost didn't see it.

"I am going to go and get you two something to drink and give you a few minutes alone, but only after I hear from each of you that you are no longer in crisis." Chaxi said gently.

"I'm okay, kind of. I'm really upset though. Elphie was right…"

"Galinda we will sort through all of this together, but after you have had a chance to settle down a little more. You need to try and separate your emotions from Elphaba's. Don't tune in on her, but don't try and block her either, just let this be what it is and work with that." Chaxi said and Glinda nodded.

"I am in control now." Elphie said quietly and timidly.

"But perhaps I should go so that Glin…"

"No!" Glinda said and started to cry in earnest.

"Elphaba, I know it seems counterintuitive, but it is best for you to stay here with her. A great deal just happened, many deep and extreme emotions are present and we need to sort it out. But you two need to center together. Not talk, not hash it out, and not even try to sort it yourselves or put it away. Just center and settle a little more. It is better if you can do that alone together but I will stay if you do not think that you can sit quietly together and settle." Chaxi said.

"I can. I want to." Glinda sniffled.

"I can as well." Elphie said. Chaxi could feel that Elphie was struggling with very tumultuous emotions and was trying to order them in some way. But she was not shutting down or suppressing them so Chaxi considered that the best the girl could do under the circumstances.

"All right then." Chaxi said as she rose from her chair.

"Remember, just be together and center. No more." She said then left Glinda and Elphie alone.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said as she scooted closer to Elphie.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said barely above a whisper as she relaxed just a little and pulled Glinda into a snuggle.

Glinda took Elphie's fingers, put her head on Elphie's chest and closed her eyes. Elphie assisted in interlocking her fingers with Glinda's as she breathed in the scent of her shampoo then used her free hand to stroke her hair. They were both feeling varying levels of stress, irritation, fear, confusion and a myriad of other things. But for the next ten minutes the only thing that mattered to Glinda was the beating of Elphie's heart, the softness of her fingers and the feel of her arms. Elphie was fairly successful in focusing on the feel and scent of Glinda's hair as she tried to figure out why she had panicked.

X

"You both seem more settled now, that is good." Chaxi said and both Glinda and Elphie nodded. Chaxi had come back into her office to find them in what Glinda had once told her was a "centering snuggle". They separated voluntarily, but still sat close together. Elphie had downed two glasses of cold cider while Glinda was still sipping her first glass of ice water.

"Do you feel ready to discuss what happened and what might have caused it?"

"May I start?" Glinda asked as she nodded. Elphie looked upset, but nodded her consent.

"Go ahead Galinda." Chaxi said.

"Elphie was right." Glinda sniffled.

"I did think that she could fix this, but I didn't know that I was thinking that or maybe I was just hoping. I don't know. I just know that she was right. I caused this mess and I'm so sorry."

"Now Galinda, no apologies. You know that. Most people have expectations of their partners, some that they are not even aware of. It is not uncommon." Chaxi said.

"We talk about expectations sometimes. Glinda was the one who showed me that they can be good and helpful things to have. That they don't always have to be bad or cause stress." Elphie said quietly then paused and took a deep breath. Neither Chaxi nor Glinda said anything because they both knew that she was just ordering her thoughts.

"I've learned that I can expect Glinda to listen to me and respect my feelings and that her parents will support and help me. And I know that Glinda expects me to be honest with her about how I feel and I can expect the same from her. Gwenot and Samion expect us to behave in a certain way when we are home and my teachers expect me to do certain things in classes and labs. Glinda and I negotiate about study time, social time and things like that and we expect each other to hold up our end of the deal. We've even talked about expectations when it comes to…sex and romantic things. And I've learned that just because Glinda wants or dreams about something doesn't mean that she expects them from me. She has told me over and over that she doesn't. And I believe that. That applies to other things too and that should have applied to this, but it doesn't. This was just different. It…I couldn't…" Elphie had been speaking coherently but started to falter towards the end and Chaxi could feel her stress level spike.

"Elphie, sweetheart I'm sorry. Whatever I've done, whatever the problem is, I'll fix it." Glinda said with great distress before Chaxi could comment.

"The problem is that you believe in me, you've always believed in me no matter what." Elphie said with more ire than she intended as she stood up and started to pace. Glinda sat there with her mouth open, too dumfounded to speak or even cry.

"Go on Elphaba." Chaxi said gently, she was fairly certain that they were on top of what had caused Elphie's panic attack.

"I don't understand. Of course I believe in you Elphie. I love you. I don't understand." Glinda said as she started to cry.

"How can that be a problem?" She sobbed and Elphie stopped pacing and went back over to the sofa.

"It's not. I didn't mean that." Elphie said as she sat down.

"Elphaba, don't back away from this. This has been slowly building for awhile now I think and it needs to get out." Chaxi said as Elphie wiped away Glinda's tears.

"Believe it or not Elphaba, that is not the first time I have heard someone express a similar sentiment. Glinda I know this is very confusing for you. I imagine it is for Elphaba as well. Do you think you are able to hear her now?"

"Yes. Please talk to me Elphie, tell me." Glinda sniffled then kissed Elphie's cheek. Elphie got up again and paced for a few beats before she started to talk.

"I think that you believed in me before we were even friends. You believed that we could be friends, that something within me would allow it, somehow. Maybe you were correct. Or maybe I just gave up trying to fight it." Elphie said with a slight smile and Glinda giggled, just a little. Chaxi could feel the general stress lessen somewhat and got the impression that what Elphie had said was a private joke between the girls.

"After I was raped, you believed in me, in my ability to talk about it, to leave the room, to… well to everything including work with Chaxi. That helped me believe that I could do it too. It's always been that way, with my studies, fitting in with your family, dealing with Colwen Grounds, my family, learning to be a couple, being romantic, making love, being a friend, being social, even with just accepting myself. All of that is good, I know that. It's how I learned to take risks and accept challenges and do things that frighten me. I know that's how couples, friends and others should be. They should believe in, have faith in one another. That's a good thing. I know that. I don't want to change it, but…" Elphie stopped and Chaxi could feel her struggling.

"Keep on going Elphaba." Chaxi prodded gently.

"You believe that I can do anything and I can't." Elphie said unable to look at Glinda.

"Elphie you can do anything." Glinda said quickly, her distress evident.

"See." Elphie directed towards Chaxi.

"She really believes that. No Lyndie, I can't. I can't change what Morrible thinks about me. That's something I cannot do." Elphie said feeling irritated.

"Of course not Elphie. That's not what I meant by anything." Glinda said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Maybe not. But that's what came through. Oh this is ridiculous." Elphie said in frustration as she started to pace again.

"Elphaba you need to keep on going with this. You are getting frustrated and that's understandable, but you are circling around what caused your panic attack. You need to address it. And Galinda you need to understand this isn't about you right now. It might be best if you just listen." Chaxi said. Glinda nodded but Chaxi knew that she was not happy.

"Don't try to make sense of it Elphaba, just say what you want to." She continued.

"Okay, but I don't think I even know what I'm talking about any more. Everything I said about expectations and Glinda believing in me I know that is not bad and I probably shouldn't have even brought it up." Elphie said.

"Elphaba that is what was there and I told you that feeling like that is not uncommon, especially for someone who started to believe in themselves and in other people later in their maturing process. We'll tie this all together, but you are avoiding something that needs to get out before we can. You are on top of it and I think you know that." Chaxi explained gently. Elphie nodded and accepted another kiss on the cheek from Glinda before starting to pace again. Glinda sat quietly sniffing and trying to be mature while she waited.

-x-

"It's just…I think…" Elphie said at last then stopped.

"In the lab I know that experiments fail sometimes, even when you don't expect them to. Sometimes that's a bad thing and sometimes something else better comes from it. Either way you can just redo the experiment to try and get the expected outcome. Sometimes you succeed and sometimes you fail. It doesn't seem that simple outside the lab. I talked to Morrible about my housing and that did not work. Glinda talked to her and that did not work. She came up with these plans to get around Morrible and I tried to get her to be more realistic. But she's hopeful, she can see us like I can't and she believes in things working out. And she looked at me while we talked about it. I know that look, I see it often. It's the one that says that she knows, without a doubt that the present I got her is perfect, the date I'm planning is wonderful or that my idea will work beautifully. It's the look that says I can do anything because I am her 'knight in stunning formalwear.'" Elphie took a deep breath and Glinda started to cry but kept silent.

"She truly believes that this will work out, so I could do no less. I thought about it, tried to figure it out but everything led to crossing Morrible and more trouble being had if we push things too far. I couldn't figure it out. But in here, while Glinda was telling you what happened, I was more certain than ever that if we pushed it too far Shiz would take her away from me. But if I didn't think of something I would be breaking the promises I made to her parents, when I asked for permission to propose, to make sure she has everything she needs and wants. All I could see was that I failed her. Failed us. All the expectations, all of her belief in me, her parent's belief in me was all there…" Elphie said quietly as tears formed in her eyes. Glinda was crying too, but was hanging on all of Elphie's words, silently urging her to go on as she tried to wipe away her tears. Elphie pulled away slightly and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, but more tears appeared.

"And it felt like it was crushing me. What I need, what she needs, What Shiz wants, her parents, everybody, everything just swirled into something unrecognizable that was squeezing the breath from me. The next thing I remember was feeling Glinda caressing my cheek." She finished as she accepted a handkerchief from Chaxi.

-x-

Chaxi poured more cider for Elphie and water for Glinda as she gave them a few moments to tend to each other's tears. Glinda was very upset, and seeing Elphie's tears had a profound effect on her and Chaxi knew that she was taking blame onto herself.

"Let's talk about this girls." Chaxi said as she handed them their glasses.

"And I'd like to start." She added.

"I wish you would, because I have no idea what's going on anymore." Elphie sighed.

"I feel terrible." Glinda said.

"That is where I would like to start. Before we delve into this, you both need to understand and accept two things. First, no blame. This is mostly directed to you Galinda. Elphaba's panic attack was brought on by unrealistic expectations that she put on herself, not by ones that you had of her. We will talk about that, but it is important that you not blame yourself, you did not cause it. Okay?"

"If you say so." Glinda said skeptically, even though on some level she knew that Chaxi was right. Chaxi felt this and was satisfied.

"The second thing is that this is a very complex issue that is not going to be resolved quickly. There are many parts to this that we will discuss over time. Your housing problem is what is most pressing and troubling for you right now so we will work with that, but it is a complex issue in its own right. So Elphaba this is mainly for you, just because you don't have a solution does not mean that you have failed in anyway. However this turns out, no matter what you try that might or might not work, this will not be your failure. Do you understand that?" Chaxi said.

"Well enough, I suppose." Elphie said.

"I'll take that." Chaxi smiled.

-x-

For the next half an hour Chaxi talked to Elphie about her panic attack to make sure that she understood what had brought it on. She made sure that Elphie understood that she was not responsible for solving the housing problem on her own and they discussed together all of the issues and people that were or needed to be involved.

"So you understand Elphaba, that this is not yours. The fact that you felt that it was is understandable under the circumstances and we will discuss that, but now is not the time." Chaxi said as the conversation wound down. She could tell that both girls were drained.

"I understand that it is not up to me to solve this and that I should stop trying to on my own." Elphie said.

"Good. Now, I'd like to see you both tomorrow afternoon just to check in, if you have time." Chaxi said.

"I do and I'd like that." Glinda said.

"I can make time in the late afternoon. And I would like that too." Elphie said.

"That will work for me. Galinda, you very much need to center properly and get a good night's sleep to even out." Chaxi said.

"I know. I plan on it." Glinda smiled.

"I plan on helping her." Elphie said.

"You need those things as well Elphaba, just for different reasons." Chaxi said.

"I plan on helping her." Glinda giggled.

"I see I'm leaving both of you in the other's good hands." Chaxi chuckled. They talked for a minute or so more before saying goodnight and as soon as her young charges left Chaxi made herself a cup of tea and sat down to make notes on what had turned out to be an extra long session.

-x-

"Are you hungry Lyndie?" Elphie asked as they walked towards their dorm.

"The café is still open."

"Not really. I just want to be upstairs and in your arms." Glinda said.

"I think I'd like you there as well." Elphie smiled. They quickened their pace and were soon behind the closed door of their room.

"I know you hate having panic attacks Elphie." Glinda said after a few quiet minutes against Elphie's chest.

"This one still doesn't make complete sense. But I hope you are doing what Chaxi said and are not blaming yourself. I don't blame you at all. I never did." Elphie said as they moved over to Glinda's chair.

"I'm not, at least not directly. I mean I wasn't being very realistic and maybe even selfish, but I know this is complicated on a lot of levels so no blame." Glinda said as she snuggled.

"That's my girl." Elphie said and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"But Elphie, I still believe that this will work out. I have to. But no matter what my eyes say, I don't expect you to work it out all alone. And I still believe in you, but I believe in us too. Does that make sense?" Glinda asked.

"It does and I know that you don't expect me to work this out. But I am afraid of you being taken away from me. I know that being separated in housing is not the same as you being taken away, but the distinction is sometimes fuzzy." Elphie said.

"We'll be okay Elphie, whatever happens. But let's just put this away for tonight." Glinda said.

"Agreed. You need a hot bath and to bed…and yes, with me." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba Thropp, I was not thinking that." Glinda chuckled.

"But I did assume it." She grinned. After a few soft and playful kisses, Elphie started a more elaborate one that became more complex and intimate than either had anticipated. When they finally parted, Glinda started to cry and Elphie just hummed softly and rocked her gently as she vented out her own confusion vicariously through her love's tears.


	101. Chapter 101

Glinda woke up, but did not open her eyes. She could smell Elphie's scent on the pillow next to her and wanted to just pretend a bit longer that they were snuggling together. When she did finally open her eyes the first thing she saw was her little doll with a note in her hands.

"The third best thing to wake up to." Glinda bubbled to her doll as she opened the note. Sitting up in bed, she soaked in her love's small precise writing then started to read.

"_Good morning Lyndie,_

_I know that we are not supposed to dwell on what happened in Chaxi's office last night, but I need for you to know something. I am who I am and can do the things that I do because you believe in me completely and without reservation. And that look on your face, the one that is honestly thrilled with my surprises or gifts, even a little rock from one of my class projects, I am surprised every time I see that face. But it is so much a part of you and why I love you so very much. I will work with Chaxi to find out why these wonderful things, things I need, overwhelmed me. But know, my precious girl, that I do need them. Because those things are you._

_I love you, Elphie"_

"Oh my love, I wish that these things weren't so difficult for you. But I am positive that they will not always be." Glinda sniffled after reading Elphie's note for the second time. With a little smile, Glinda got up and went to get the little rock Elphie had given her off of her knickknack shelf and held it lovingly.

"I might not be able to fix things for you, but that doesn't mean that I can't help you fix them." She smiled and sat down to write Elphie a little note. When she was done she spent some time lost in memories and had to hurry to get dressed so that she could drop it off at the Science Building before breakfast.

X

"Good morning Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo smiled at Elphie.

"Good morning Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said as she put a tray of beakers down on a work table.

"I ran into a friend of yours this morning." The apothecary said with grin as he handed Elphie a pink envelope.

"She was skipping over to give this to you."

"Thank you Mr. Kwenyo. I'm surprised that she didn't want to deliver it personally." Elphie said with a slight blush as she took the envelope.

"She said something about running late because of a rock and a sketch." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled and Elphie smiled slightly.

"Mr. Kwenyo do you have time to have lunch with me today? I have something I'd like to talk to you about." Elphie asked.

"I do. You and Glinda aren't quarreling again are you?" The man asked sincerely.

"Oh no. Nothing like that." Elphie replied.

"Good. Actually this will work out nicely. We need to discuss your practicum schedule for the fall term, if there is time."

"All right. I have another hour here in the lab." Elphie said.

"Perfect. I will return then, with lunch and we can find a quiet room where we can talk, or we can eat outside." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"That sounds nice." Elphie said then saw someone waving her over and excused herself. Mr. Kwenyo watched her hurry away and felt a wave of pride.

About fifty minutes later, when she was done with her work, Elphie took her note to a semi-secluded chair in one of the sitting areas. As she put on her glasses she felt a little excitement and smiled at herself.

"_Hi Elphie."_ She read to herself, hearing the bubbles.

"_Since we are not dwelling, there is something that I need you to know too. Well, three somethings. 1) We believe in each other. 2) I believe that you can do anything, but I don't expect you to do everything. 3) I am and will always be thrilled with the little gifts and surprises that you give me, because you give them to me. You being the operative word. (See I listen). Okay, four somethings. 4) I love you more and more every day._

"Is everything all right?" Mr. Kwenyo asked, startling Elphie slightly.

"For the most part, yes." Elphie smiled.

"I'm very lucky."

"I agree, but deservedly so. Now, lunch is waiting in the conference room. It's started to rain, so we are indoors. Are you ready?" Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"I am. I am even hungry." Elphie smiled and took her mentor's arm.

X

"You know Glinda, sneaking around between rooms can be exciting, add a little danger to things." Loma said with a knowing chuckle as she, Juiva and Glinda finished their lunch. The previous night Elphie had agreed that Glinda discussing the situation with their friends was okay because exploring options helped Glinda not be so distressed.

"But doing it every night, might get old very quickly." Loma added.

"Not to mention adding a little bit too much danger." Juiva said and Loma nodded.

"I don't think Elphie will give into doing that anyway, even if Loma and I can share a room. And thank you for considering that Lomie." Glinda smiled.

"It is a workable plan on paper anyway. And I'd quadruple my wardrobe." Loma laughed.

"Maybe Loma could move into Elphaba's room in Feley and you two could stay in the room you are in." Juiva offered helpfully.

"I'm not opposed to living there at all. It's a great place. But I think there is more of a chance of Morrible finding out than if they were sneaking around." Loma said.

"That might be true. I'm thinking maybe we should just try to live off campus. It might just be easier at this point to avoid both dorms." Glinda said.

"I don't think that you can." Juiva said.

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked unhappily.

"Well, I know graduate students have the option to live off campus. But my father wanted to put me in an apartment with my governess and he was told that undergraduates are required to live on campus." Juiva said.

"Well that makes no sense. What if they are from Shiz?" Glinda said.

"I thought that was just for freshers." Loma said.

"I don't know. Since I was okay with my placement and asked him not to push the point, he dropped it." Juiva replied as they started to clean up the table.

"There has to be a loophole or two. I mean Glinda's right what if they are from here, or two sophsters get married. There have to be exceptions." Loma said.

"You would think." Juiva agreed.

"Maybe Beliea knows. She seems to know a lot about the rules and regulations around here." Glinda said as they left their table inside the café, opened their umbrellas and started to walk back to the Sorcery Building.

"That's true. She has been studying them as part of her class work. She might be a university psychologist when she graduates. You can ask her tonight at the bar. You are coming right, to dance along night." Loma said.

"Oh no, I forgot all about that. I haven't even mentioned it to Elphie. But it would be a nice distraction. I could use a little cutting loose. I'll see how she feels about it." Glinda smiled.

"With the last minute push to get everything done before finals we all do. Cas is very stressed." Juiva said.

"Hy too. Even study week is going to be hectic. Advanced classes are tough at times." Loma smiled.

"I know. What were we thinking?" Glinda chuckled.

"That we are as studious as our significant others I guess." Loma laughed.

"I'm not even sure that is possible. I just want to get finals over with, get home and focus on my engagement party." Glinda said as they walked up the steps.

"Oh we are all looking forward to that. Talk about cutting loose, if the stories from your birthday party are any indication." Loma chuckled.

"I'm glad that my father is going to let me attend. It took some convincing, but he no longer thinks that Munchkinland, and by extension Elphaba, is a threat. I'll never understand politics." Juiva chuckled.

"Me either and I don't want to. Apothecary Elphie is better than Governor Elphie any day. Although all the Elphies are wonderful." Glinda said with a silly grin.

"She has such a complicated life." Loma said.

"And the housing situation isn't helping that." Glinda said.

"Well get some wine and ale in us tonight and we'll brainstorm up something." Loma laughed.

"I won't tell Elphie that part, because I really want her to go." Glinda giggled and Loma laughed louder. The three friends exchanged a few more comments then went their separate ways to finish out their last day of regular classes.

X

Elphie pulled up the hood of her rain cloak, fastened it tightly, pulled on her gloves then opened her umbrella and headed out into the rain. A problem in the lab prevented her from continuing her work and Professor Thiol had insisted that she leave for the weekend, instead of starting something new. As she walked through the steady summer rain on her way to the library she thought about Glinda, her note and the situation in general. Instead of going up the steps and into the library she turned and headed toward the Humanities Building. She was very early for their appointment with Chaxi, but she hoped that her counselor would have time to see her before Glinda arrived.

-x-

"Hi there Elphaba. You are early." Beliea smiled when she saw Elphie.

"I know. There was a problem in the lab and I was told to start my weekend early." Elphie smiled as she unfastened her rain cloak.

"I was hoping that Chaxi might have time to talk to me before Glinda gets here. But if she doesn't, that's okay."

"Well, Mrs. Sumyet is in her office and no one is with her. I'll go see." Beliea said.

"Thank you Beliea." Elphie said then watched Beliea knock on the office door and go in. She went through the process of removing her cloak and gloves. As she was hanging them up on the coat rack in the sitting area, Chaxi came to the door of her office.

"Hello Elphaba. Give me five minutes to finish up the paperwork I'm doing and I'm all yours." The woman said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you Chaxi. Don't hurry on my account." Elphie said a little shyly. Chaxi nodded and went back into her office. Beliea joined Elphie in the sitting area, grinning as she sat down in one of the upholstered chairs.

"So, are you and Glinda looking forward to the dance along?" Beliea asked

"A dance along?" Elphie asked.

"At the bar tonight. Ah, I guess Glinda didn't mention that to you." Beliea said a bit sheepishly.

"No, but we've been a bit distracted lately. And she tends to spring these things on me at the last minute." Elphie smiled.

"Well all couples have their ways. Tero buys me chocolates before he asks me to go to his favorite uncle's house with him. I am not fond of his uncle. Last time he resorted to going to the EC to get truffles." Beliea laughed.

"Little bribes. I can relate to that." Elphie smiled.

"And I discovered the chocolate type of truffles when I was in the EC for the Grazner. Glinda loves them so I bought her what they called a sampler box as a surprise. I tried them for the first time then. Chocolate is not one of my favorite confections, but they were rather pleasant. I tried iced coffee as well."

"I really like iced coffee. The café here will prepare some for you if you ask." Beliea replied and for the next few minutes the friends talked about their favorite treats.

-x-

"Was there something in particular that you wanted to discuss Elphaba?" Chaxi said gently after sitting quietly with Elphaba for five or so minutes.

"I don't know. I thought so, but I'm not sure where to start. I was heading over to the library when I thought that it might be better for me to come here. Thank you for making time for me." Elphie said quietly.

"Making time to talk to you is never a problem Elphaba. Has something been troubling you today?" Chaxi asked.

"Not troubling really. More like something Glinda said started me thinking." Elphie said.

"And what was that?" Chaxi prodded lightly.

"I left her a note this morning. She responded with one." Elphie said as she took the pink notepaper out of her pocket and unfolded it.

"One of the things she said was, 'I believe that you can do anything, but I don't expect you to do everything.' That sort of made sense to me."

"You sound surprised that it did." Chaxi smiled.

"I think I was. It isn't often that something like this resonates without a lot of talking and analyzing. Maybe it did because we talked about expectations last night. Glinda has always said together things are best." Elphie said, blushing unconsciously.

"And we decide things together and we solve problems together, mostly. I just want to make sure that I am doing the things that she and her parents expect me to do. But apparently I'm not very good at sorting those things out, as last night's panic attack will attest. It just seems like more things crop up that I need to work on and I haven't even figured out the old ones yet. But on some level, I've got the feeling that all of this is related to my fear of hurting Glinda and my fear of her being taken away from me. With our housing problem, her being taking away from me in some sense, is possible."

"Elphaba, I am very impressed with your observations here. In some way I believe this does cycle around to your basic level fears. And just the fact that you had a notion about that and understood Glinda's comment indicates to me that you are figuring things out just fine. And you might not understand this, but your panic attack indicates the same thing." Chaxi said and smiled inwardly at the look on her charge's face.

"You're right I do not understand that." Elphie replied seriously.

"Since we have some time, I'd like to talk about your panic attack. If you are agreeable." Chaxi said and Elphie nodded. Chaxi could sense that Elphie was more in the mood to listen than talk so she started the discussion.

Chaxi led Elphie through a discussion about the complicated nature of expectations, roles and mutual support in committed relationships. They talked about how these things affected various aspects of a relationship including sex and decision making as well as how it affected the individual people in different ways. Some of the things they talked about were things that they had discussed before, just from a new angle. With some basic groundwork laid, Chaxi started to apply the information to Elphie's panic attack, focusing on the unrealistic expectations that she had placed on her herself and some possible reasons for why she did. Chaxi expressed her options more than she usually did, but she had learned that on some occasions that was the best thing for her to do with Elphie. She knew she was right to do so when eventually Elphie started talking more and forming the needed connections on her own.

X

"Hi Beliea!" Glinda bubbled.

"You are working late."

"Hey Glinda, actually I was just waiting for you. I told Elphaba about the dance along tonight. I wasn't aware that she didn't know. I just wanted to tell you that." Beliea said.

"Oh that's okay. I've been so distracted that I actually forgotten about it. Loma and Juiva reminded me at lunch. When did you see Elphie?" Glinda said.

"She's here already. Been here for about an hour and a half." Beliea answered.

"Oh no! Was she okay, was she in distress?" Glinda asked a bit franticly.

"She seemed fine. We talked about truffles while she waited." Beliea replied reassuringly and Glinda relaxed.

"She said that a problem in her lab started her weekend early. Why don't you just go on in. Mrs. Sumyet said to send you in when you arrived."

"Okay. Thanks Beliea. Are you going tonight? I want to talk to you about something, if I can talk Elphie into going." Glinda said.

"I wouldn't miss it. And we can talk all you want. But if it's serious, I'd do it before the wine starts to flow freely." Beliea chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"That's funny because it's about our housing situation and Loma advocates brainstorming under the influence." Glinda chortled.

"I'm sure she did. This should be an interesting evening." Beliea laughed.

"But now, we both have mature, sober matters to attend too." She added with a smile. Glinda gave Beliea a hug then tapped on Chaxi's office door, still laughing.

X

"Hi Elphie! Hi Chaxi." Glinda bubbled as she walked into the office. Elphie rose from her seat and held out her hand.

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie smiled as Glinda took her hand. She accepted a kiss on her cheek, responded shyly then sat back down, after Glinda was seated.

"Hello Glinda." Chaxi smiled.

"Are you okay my love?" Glinda asked.

"I am. I had some free time and choose studying me as opposed to studying histology." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, you made a funny." Glinda giggled delightedly.

"It was your note that set me on that track." Elphie said.

"Goody! I like being helpful." Glinda grinned.

"Chaxi talked about my panic attack with me. I understand things a bit more now. Especially as it relates to our housing situation and what I can and can't do about it." Elphie said.

"I'm glad Elphie." Glinda said happily and threw her arms around Elphie to give her a lingering hug that Elphie responded to.

"I needed that." She grinned when she finally released Elphie.

"Me too, apparently." Elphie smiled.

"I talked to Juiva and Loma at lunch about it. It's a lot more complicated than I originally thought, I think." Glinda said.

"I had a nice long lunch with your messenger today." Elphie said and Glinda grinned and wiggled just a little.

"That's Mr. Kwenyo. I ran into him on the way to take Elphie a note." Glinda clarified for Chaxi.

"I told him the basics of our dilemma and he said something that neither one of us had considered or at least not verbalized. We don't have to solve this right now. We have all summer to talk with people, especially your parents and carefully plan the best course of action." Elphie said.

"I guess we don't have to do this all now. I mean we were going to talk to my parents when we were home, but I just thought we'd need a plan or something." Glinda said as she pondered the ramifications.

"He also said that he would support us with whatever we decided, help in any way he could and that my trust would pay for my room and board wherever I lived." Elphie said.

"I love Mr. K." Glinda grinned.

"But I'd still like to talk about it, even if we don't need to find a solution. Loma and Juiva raised some interesting points and I wanted to ask Beliea some questions." Glinda said.

"That's fine with me my sweet. I just don't want you to feel pressured. I don't as much after talking to Mr. Kwenyo and Chaxi." Elphie said.

"I don't, not really. I just still think it would be nice, and responsible to gather all the information we can before we talk to my parents." Glinda said.

"I don't think that is a bad idea. And it will go a long way to help you keep your stress level under control." Chaxi said.

They talked for just a little while longer about dealing with the stress of their housing on top of the general stress of finals as well as the stress that comes with planning an engagement party. Chaxi was leaving that night to go home and would not see the girls again until the party, but told them that they could contact her while they were in Frottica if they needed to. She also reminded them about writing in their journals and the time out technique for dealing with small tiffs. It was a casual talk that made them both feel better and they left Chaxi's office feeling bolstered and ready to have a relaxing weekend.

"So when were you going to tell me about the dance along tonight?" Elphie smiled as they walked down the hallway.

"At dinner actually. You won't believe this, but I actually forgot about it until Loma reminded me today." Glinda giggled.

"You forgot about a dance outing with our friends." Elphie said as she stopped walking.

"Your stress level must have been more dire than I realized." She added with a slight smile.

"I know. I couldn't believe it myself." Glinda said.

"I think that we should go." Elphie said.

"Really Elphie?" Glinda said.

"I'm assuming that you want to. Was I mistaken?" Elphie said seriously but with a twinkle in her eye.

"Not in the least. I'd love to go." Glinda grinned.

"Then we should eat a quick dinner then go upstairs so you can have plenty of time to get ready." Elphie smiled and Glinda bounced on her heels and leaned to Elphie's ear.

"I love you, you know that, right." She whispered.

"I know that. But a demonstration after dinner would be nice." Elphie said with a rare mischievous grin.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bubbled with a broad grin.

X

"I've got my dancing shoes on and I am ready to trip the light fantastic." Glinda said as she danced over to Juiva and Caspon, who were waiting for them on the patio.

"And I'm ready to just trip." Elphie chuckled and Caspon laughed.

"Oh stop it, you've gotten much better." Glinda grinned.

"Ready ladies? Manif said that he and Dani would get there to save us a big table and Hyrut, Gotero and their better halves were going out to dinner and will meet us there." Caspon said.

"I'm ready!" Glinda bubbled.

"So am I. Do you like my new dress?" Juiva asked.

"I thought that looked new. Where did you find it?" Glinda asked as she and Juiva walked ahead.

"Guess that leaves us to bring up the rear."Caspon chuckled as he offered Elphie his arm. Elphie accepted it with no hesitation whatsoever. Things like this were common place to her now. During the five minute walk to the bar they talked about their weeks, everyone but Elphie anxious to put it all behind them.

-x-

"Green girl." Manif said as the group approached the table in the bar.

"Hi Manif." Elphie smiled and accepted a hug. They had not seen much of one another this week because of Manif's schedule and Elphie canceling their Wednesday dinner together.

"Hi Manif. I missed you too you know." Glinda grinned then got a hug too.

"Where's Dani?" Juiva asked as she sat down.

"My darling wife is visiting the powder room and is going to order some snacks on her way back. We brought a surprise with us." Manif grinned.

"Stupid pink wine?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Way to kill the surprise." Manif said with a pretend glare.

"Hi everyone. Why are you looking at Glinda like that dear?" Dani said as she sat down beside Manif.

"Blondie here ruined our surprise." Manif said.

"Not intentionally." Glinda said.

"And he really should have known better than to mention a surprise in her presence." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphaba's got a point." Dani said.

"Fine, blame it all on the man who has the wine." Manif said with a grin. As Glinda was attempting to apologize the rest of their little group came in and flurry of greetings and more hugs replaced the fun with the surprise.

Everyone settled in at the table, the snacks, pitchers of ale and a tall glass of cider came, wine was uncorked and the friends spent some time just talking like a group of friends do. They laughed, teased each other, traded toasts and enjoyed one another's company. They all acknowledged that it had been too long since they had had a night out like this and they were all prepared to make the most of it.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Beliea said as she sat down beside Glinda. The general music had started and Manif had pestered Elphie until she agreed to dance with him and Gotero was dancing with Loma.

"Juiva said that undergrads are required to live on campus. Do you know if that's true?" Glinda said as she sipped a glass of wine.

"They are. Exceptions have been made, but it doesn't happen very often." Beliea said.

"Well that is disheartening." Glinda pouted.

"Well don't give up yet." Beliea said.

"Give up what?" Loma said as she sat down by Beliea.

"Gotero said he'd be back over in a bit." She added and Beliea nodded.

"Undergrads do have to live on campus." Glinda said.

"Well that is a downer." Loma said as she poured herself some more wine then took a handful of nuts.

"Maybe Elphaba can live off campus, we can become roommates and you can just live with her. I won't squeal." Loma chuckled.

"Let me do a little research on the exceptions next week, I'll have time." Beliea said.

"I was hoping you would." Glinda grinned.

"What are we talking about?" Dani said as she picked up the almost empty wine bottle.

"Helping Glinda not have to sneak around campus next term." Loma said.

"Ah." Dani said as she emptied the wine bottle then uncorked another. As the music changed and people came and went from the table Glinda filled Dani in on the latest and more options, some very outlandish were offered up.

-x-

"Again?" Elphie asked when the music changed and Manif took her hands.

"Sure why not? We are making up for lost time." Manif said.

"It's been less than a week Manif. We missed one dinner together." Elphie smiled as she allowed Manif to twirl her.

"But it's been a long week. Admit it green girl, you missed talking to me." Manif grinned.

"I never said that I didn't. I'm just not treating it like a calamity." Elphie replied with a smile as she attempted to follow Manif's lead.

"Neither was I. I was just giving our friendship the proper respect it deserved." Manif said seriously and Elphie looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh who am I kidding? I can't pull off that" Manif chuckled.

"Indeed." Elphie said.

"Well we might as well keep dancing. Our gals appear to be engrossed in something over there." Manif chuckled as he pointed to the table where Glinda and the other girls were laughing and toasting.

"It seems as though Glinda is ignoring her self imposed ban on wine tonight."

"She mentioned that she might." Elphie said with a slight blush.

"And why is that?" Manif prodded with a grin.

"Her rather detailed explanation is none of your business." Elphie replied with a smile as her blush deepened.

"Spoil sport." Manif chuckled.

"Can we change the subject please." Elphie said after a twirl and dip.

"What subject were we discussing?" Manif said with a twinkle in his eye.

"The one I'm changing."Elphie said seriously.

"Fine. What's on your mind green girl?" Manif said.

"You know that Glinda and I have these Declarations of Intent that we are doing for the engagement party. Well my song is done and Xafin is going to show me the lyrics next week. I know the tune. They are supposed to remain secret, but I don't think I can do this alone. I'm not sure why. Could you arrange your schedule to come with me on Thursday? I figure it will be all right. You are my best man." Elphie said.

"I'm honored Elphie and I will be there, never fear." Manif said very sincerely then his expression changed.

"Never fear, I'll here then there." Manif sang several times using the tune of the song that was playing.

"Please don't make me regret this." Elphie smiled.

"Green girl, would I do that?" Manif said with his wounded look.

"There is precedent, so yes." Elphie chuckled and Manif responded by singing louder and tangoing her over to the table.

-x-

The dance along began, the wine and ale glasses stayed full and everyone had a very good time. In pairs or trios all of the gang, except Elphie took their turn on stage, leading a dance that everyone else, including Elphie followed. As the evening wore on the dances became more creative, which delighted a very tipsy Glinda. Eventually though the dances became a little suggestive and Manif recommended that it was time to leave. Glinda as usual, fussed a bit and Elphie whispered a promise of trying the current, somewhat risqué dance in the privacy of their room to get her to agree to leave. She was unaware that the other couples had plans of their own to try out those dances.

X

"The besht things happen while you're dancing." Glinda sing-songed loudly as they made their way up the stairs with Glinda trying to dance.

"Shing with me Elphie!" She tittered.

"Things that you would not do at home come naturally on the floor." Elphie sang softly.

"Cept we are doing em at home, but on the floor." Glinda giggled herself into a case of the hiccups.

"That we are my sweet now shhhhhhhh." Elphie smiled as she tried to unlock their door with Glinda's help.

"Oh you shhhhhhhh. I'm happy." Glinda giggled and hiccupped as she stumbled into the room.

"You are inebriated. Very inebriated." Elphie laughed as she closed the door, grateful once again for the silence glyph.

"But I'm shtill happy. And everyone else was too. So there." Glinda said as she tried to stomp her foot.

"I agree. Everyone was very happy." Elphie said and Glinda grinned.

"Let'sh dance!" Glinda sang.

"Okay. But let's change clothes first." Elphie said.

"I like these." Glinda said.

"I'll put on something revealing." Elphie said with a smile. Her intention was not to tease Glinda, just to get her into a nightdress before she fell asleep, which Elphie knew would be anytime.

"Ooooo Whatcha gonna reveal." Glinda grinned as she tried to dance with Elphie.

"You'll have to change clothes to find out." Elphie said with a smile.

"Oh boy. Let's get naked." Glinda said as she attempted to unbutton her blouse.

"May I assist you?" Elphie said after an amused moment of watching Glinda fumble with the buttons. She intervened before frustration set in.

"Can we dance?" Glinda asked.

"If you'd like." Elphie said knowing that that the revealing nightdress was forgotten.

"I like." Glinda said.

Elphie took her time and danced slowly with Glinda as she unbuttoned her blouse, unfastened her bra and skirt then helped her out of them, successfully diverting Glinda's attempts to turn it into something romantic. There was a lot of giggling and kicking as Elphie took off Glinda's shoes and stockings but soon she was dancing around in nothing but her panties.

"Your turn." Glinda grinned then yawned several times.

"Okay, you remove your panties and go into the bathroom and I'll be naked when you return." Elphie said.

"Oh boy. And we can dance naked?"

"One dance then we put on nightdresses." Elphie said as she put her arm around Glinda's waist and walked with her to the bathroom.

"Deal." Glinda said then shimmied out of her yellow, lacy silk undergarment and kicked them out of the bathroom. Elphie knew that Glinda being very drunk was the only thing keeping her from being aroused by the sight.

All went well, even with the naked dance until Glinda started to fall asleep as they slow danced. Elphie got her to the bed and into a nightdress while talking to her softly about dancing under the stars and long walks. Glinda curled up easily, parroting Elphie's words as she drifted off. Elphie sat for a moment stroking Glinda's hair and smiling. She put on her own nightdress and went to Glinda's bed, moving her gently to make room. Glinda batted at her and fussed but soon they were settled and Glinda was mumbling happily again.

"I don't have to wish you fresh dreams my sweet because I know that you will have them." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's cheek and closed her eyes, feeling content.

X

The next morning was a typical morning after too much to drink. There was coffee, an analgesic, a temple rub and lot's of gentle affection from Elphie until Glinda was herself again. By the time she was hungry it was almost lunch time. Since it was dreary and rainy out, Elphie went to go get them lunch and Glinda, still in her nightdress, got things for a picnic set up on Elphie's still neatly made bed. Elphie returned to lively music and a bouncy, grinning Glinda. They spread out the sandwiches, chips, fruit and vegetables and made themselves comfortable. Glinda was in a frisky mood and lunch became a laugh filled free for all. They didn't just feed one another, they played little games where bites of food and kisses were rewards.

When they got down to the last piece of melon, they played rock, paper, scissors to see who would get it. Elphie won, but Glinda took the piece of melon, bounced off the bed and ran over to the chairs, taunting Elphie with giggles and shimmies to come and get her. Elphie obliged her, but instead of going for the melon, she tickled her instead, sending her squealing with delight onto the chair.

"All right, all right. I give." Glinda chortled as she held up the melon.

"I'll share." Elphie smiled and within in a beat Glinda was on Elphie's lap, the melon was sensuously shared and a full blown kiss was started. The kiss did not last very long because Glinda made a move for the back of Elphie's knee starting a game of kissckle tag.

For quite a while Glinda and Elphie tickled, taunted, teased, laughed, tossed pillows at one another and kissed, all with a great deal of abandon. They played in a way that they hadn't in a long time, enjoying each laugh, taunt and tossed pillow. The game finally ended when breathless and laughing, Glinda pulled Elphie onto the bed and kissed her several times before shifting them so Elphie was leaning against the headboard and she was straddling her legs.

"Oh I love a good game of kissckle tag." Glinda laughed then nibbled on Elphie's ear.

"That certainly was rousing." Elphie smiled as she tickled Glinda's sides lightly then kissed her when she started to giggle.

"Elphie, what would you say to a little more rouse." Glinda said with a mischievous grin.

"What sort of rouse were you thinking about?" Elphie said softly as she put her finger into the space between the buttons on Glinda's nightdress and tried to tickle her.

"Arouse." Glinda giggled and tried to squirm away, but Elphie held firm.

"I see. And did you have a particular way in mind to achieving this arouse?" Elphie asked as she unbuttoned a button and slid her hand over to Glinda's side, tickling lightly as she went.

"I thought we'd play it by ear." Glinda tittered then kissed Elphie's earlobe several times before giving into the giggles.

With Glinda incapacitated by giggles, Elphie shifted them and when Glinda had regained her composure Elphie kissed her thoroughly. With a sigh Glinda reciprocated then went again for Elphie's knee.

"If that's the way you want it fine by me." Elphie said with a grin and a merry romp on the bed ensued.

They kissed, tickled and playfully attacked one another's arousal spots until Glinda instigated an adapted game of hide the hand and find that lips that left absolutely no spot on either of their bodies not caressed or kissed as clothing was removed. Eventually they were laughing, naked and intertwined with the sheets.

"Do you want this to play out Elphie? Do you want to make love?" Glinda said breathlessly after ten tickle kiss filled minutes of getting untangled from the sheets and ending back up the way they started, with her straddling Elphie's legs.

"Yes, I do." Elphie smiled.

"Good, because it would be a shame to waste all this perfectly good arousal." Glinda said then moaned softly as Elphie's hands ran gently over her breasts culminating in a gentle tickle on her sides.

"My thoughts exactly." Elphie said then pulled Glinda into their reserved for when they are going to make love kiss then started so shift them.

"Uh-uh." Glinda said breathlessly with a twinkle in her eye.

"I want to stay like this." She said then kissed one of Elphie's breasts, teasing the sensitive part with her tongue.

"Fine with me." Elphie managed to get out and Glinda giggled, but her giggle was interrupted when she felt Elphie's lips sucking gently on the nape of her neck.

"Oh boy!" Glinda moaned drawing out the words and punching a long eeeeeeeeeeeee as Elphie used her tongue to tease the area.

Glinda used her fingers to caress Elphie's earlobe then kissed it before letting her lips trail down Elphie's neck and onto her breast. When Elphie let out soft moan at the sensation of Glinda sucking gently on one breast then another, Glinda squirmed and shifted. Elphie moved a little beneath her, giving their bodies as much contact as possible. Still feeling playful, Glinda went for the back of Elphie's knees while Elphie was kissing her chest. She was very careful and tuned in because Elphie was essentially confined and Glinda did not want to distress her. Elphie just laughed and reached around Glinda to tickle her bottom and the backs of her thighs, making sure that their breasts came into contact as she did. Glinda was moaning, giggling and squirming as the two sensations fueled her already extreme desire.

Elphie moved away, caught Glinda's eye and received the permission that she needed to continue to more intimate activities. As one hand continued to tickle Glinda's bottom and the insides of her thighs the other slid in between them, cupping Glinda's delicate area and causing her to moan loudly. The tickles seemed to be adding to Glinda's desire so Elphie continued them in different spots as Glinda moved against her hand.

They stayed this way for a bit, with Elphie driving Glinda into a frenzy by kissing her breasts, chest and lips as she tickled her gently. Then, taking Glinda by surprise Elphie kissed her breast, tickled her side and slipped two fingers inside of her. Glinda jerked and moaned, almost giving in at that moment but managed to stave it off. Elphie had more access than previous times in this position so she took advantage and stroked Glinda firmly as she kissed her wherever she could. Glinda started to move in counterpoint with Elphie, holding onto her shoulders. When Glinda started to squirm Elphie pressed on the special spot inside and tickled her side. Glinda tensed and shuddered many times, crying out before collapsing against Elphie.

Elphie had to do a little shifting to withdraw her hand, but managed. She expected Glinda to just stay there and recover but in just a beat Glinda was kissing her vigorously moaning 'you too'. Elphie was very aroused and needed little coaxing to shift so that she was on top of Glinda. Glinda moved her hand so that she could caress Elphie's delicate area and Elphie shifted to accommodate her and so that she could gently attend to Glinda as well, although she knew that wasn't really needed. It wasn't long before Elphie could not manage Glinda anymore and they shifted and squirmed until they found just the right spot. Elphie jerked, Glinda groaned and they started moving against one another slowly, pausing to kiss deeply, letting the tension build before they started again. After three such kisses Elphie tensed felt the ripples of pleasure course through her even as Glinda was shaking and groaning beneath her. Feeling Glinda react drew out Elphie's pleasure and that triggered another happy ending for Glinda. Spent and sweating they patted each other with a sheet then held each other close to enjoy the after shocks.

"Whatever you did, you really need to do it again, frequently." Glinda said when she found her voice.

"You mean this." Elphie smiled then tickled Glinda's side.

"Whatever. Great Oz, I thought I was going to rattle apart." Glinda giggled.

"I'm glad you approve." Elphie chuckled.

"Approve is one way to put it." Glinda said then started a deep intricate kiss as she went for the back of Elphie's knee.


	102. Chapter 102

Glinda moaned slightly when Elphie used her free hand to gently caress her breast. She felt Glinda's fingers dig into her back and buttocks ever so slightly and knew she had hit the right combination. She had thought that Glinda would want to take a little nap, or simply cuddle for a while after they had made love together, but after only ten minutes or so she made it very clear with words and actions that she wanted more. So now Elphie was slowly, deliberately and attentively making love to her fiancée again, relishing each and every sensation.

Sometimes when they made love it was like Glinda just barreled her way to the happy ending. She happily guided them along then simply flung herself with abandon over the edge, whether she was the dominate one or not. When they made love together, it was more like a long walk, with each of them attentive to the other and the surroundings, taking what they needed before they fell over the edge together. But this time, like some others they had experienced, Glinda wanted to be led on a journey of Elphie's choosing and Elphie was attending to the task with a great deal of affection, desire and an all encompassing pleasure.

If she was honest with herself, Elphie would admit that making love like this was her favorite way. She could feel every tiny movement of Glinda's body and adapt to it. She could hear each soft sound and respond accordingly. Pressed up against Glinda, sometimes covering part of her, sometimes slightly intertwined, she could see when the first small beads of sweat formed on her brow and could kiss them away. She could see her face go from being serene to becoming flush with concentration as her tension built. Making love in this manner Elphie could feel Glinda's heartbeat increase and her breath grow ragged. She could kiss her, whisper to her and use her free hand to caress her. She could savor each and every minute detail and sensation of her love's pleasure. But most importantly, she could also see her eyes. Sometimes they were locked with hers, open books of love, passion, pleasure and desire for her to savor. Sometimes they would flutter closed as Glinda abandoned herself to the sensation of the moment.

At this moment, the long slow journey was very near its end. Elphie could feel the power of Glinda's delicate area as she quickened her strokes. She shifted her position as Glinda's hips rose to meet her hand and then kissed the nape of her neck as her body arched. Then in the moment right before Glinda gave in and allowed Elphie to see her safely over the edge, her eyes fluttered open and locked with Elphie's and for a long precious beat they were connected in a way that was not possible outside of this moment. It always happened this way, with varying levels of intensity, but it always happened. This time when it did, Elphie felt a moment of pure unadulterated joy and little tingles of pleasure when with a smile, she kissed Glinda's lips softly, watched her eyes flutter close and with great care led her over the edge and into a drawn out, vocal and very happy ending.

Elphie caressed Glinda gently as her body and vocalizations calmed, using those things as clues to when she should shift them into a snuggle. After a few long quite beats Elphie saw a little smile start to appear on the corner of Glinda's mouth and she kissed it softly as Glinda's eyes fluttered open. The next half an hour or so was filled with soft kisses and a few tickles that segued into to some quiet pillow talk about skin softness, the difference between sparkling and twinkling eyes and why kisses tasted so good.

"Lyndie, my precious girl." Elphie said after a series of kisses.

"Hmmmm?" Glinda responded then started to kisses Elphie's lips again.

"Lyndie, we have plans with Dani and Manif, remember?" Elphie said as she reluctantly moved out of kissing range.

"Tonight yeah." Glinda said with a pout as she tried to go after Elphie's lips again.

"In a couple of hours." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's pout.

"You're kidding, really?" Glinda said with a giggle as she sat up on her elbow.

"We spent the whole afternoon in bed?"

"It seems that way, yes." Elphie chuckled and Glinda fell against her chuckling merrily.

"We made love all afternoon. How grand!" Glinda laughed kicking her legs a little as she wiggled happily against Elphie.

"Lyndie, would you like me to send a note to Dani and Manif tell them that we cannot join them tonight." Elphie asked sincerely even though she was chuckling at Glinda's wiggliness. Glinda stopped moving and looked at Elphie.

"You know, that is really tempting. But no." Glinda said as she snuggled against Elphie.

"A night out will be fun too. Not nearly as much fun, but fun." Glinda giggled as she tried to caress Elphie's bottom.

"And I would imagine that your trusty tummy alarm would go off at some point." Elphie smiled as she deflected Glinda's hands.

"That's true." Glinda nodded as she took her hands back and gave Elphie's bottom a squeeze.

"I'll go and run you a bath." Elphie smiled.

"No." Glinda said suddenly, surprising Elphie.

"I mean yes, please. But I'm not quite ready to be apart, physically from you yet. Sing to me please." Glinda said with a vulnerability that made Elphie melt.

Elphie gave Glinda a kiss and pulled her close. Glinda sighed happily and intertwined her legs with Elphie's and cuddled close.

"I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words, your smile has really thrown me." Elphie sang softly.

"Making love all afternoon is not like me at all, I never thought I'd know the kinds of love you've shown me," She sang, changing the words, making Glinda giggle and sniffle at the same time.

She continued with the song, the way it was written as she gazed into Glinda's eyes and stroked her cheek. Midway through the song, Glinda started the slow process of getting out of bed, taking Elphie with her. She pressed herself against Elphie, still feeling the effects of their lovemaking. Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda and as she continued to sing, they danced.

"Lyndie…" Elphie started after finishing another song.

"I know Elphie. We need to get ready to go." Glinda said, but made no move to lift her head from Elphie's shoulder or separate their bodies.

"You've gone from having time for a nice long soak to just a regular bath." Elphie smiled as she gave Glinda's bottom a little pat. Glinda giggled and reluctantly shifted her position.

"Can we continue this tonight?" Glinda asked after a soft kiss.

"With clothing, yes." Elphie chuckled slightly.

"Mmmmmm silk and satin dancing. Oh Elphie In spite of my little hangover this morning this day has been so…just so…"

"Yes it has my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Now I have a plan that just might help us get things moving along so we are not late."

"Oh boy, an Elphie plan. They usually involve kisses." Glinda grinned.

"I thought those were your plans, but it just so happens that this one does. I am going to kiss you thoroughly, hold you until your legs work again then give your bottom a little pat before I go to run you a steamy bath with an additive of your choice. While I am doing that you will pick us out some appropriate attire. Then we will bathe, get dressed and go spend a wonderful evening with our best friends. When return we will change into appropriate romantic evening nightwear and dance until we drop." Elphie smiled and Glinda wiggled happily.

"I really, really like you." Glinda grinned.

"I'm rather fond of you too." Elphie replied then started on the steps of her plan.

-x-

Glinda wrapped a towel around her then stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching Elphie brushing out her hair in front of their full length mirror. Even though Elphie was dressed in simple, plain white undergarments, the sight of her took Glinda's breath away.

"_Less than an hour ago, that beautiful, wonderful girl was making love to me. The way she makes me feel, the things she can make my body do, the way she looks at me…"_ Glinda thought as she watched Elphie put her brush on the dresser then pick up the dark blue stockings that went with her white and blue outfit. Glinda loved watching Elphie's body move and did it as often as she could, but this time some flutters that she was feeling from Elphie concerned her, so she tightened her towel walked out into the room and over to her love.

"You finished your bath quickly." Elphie smiled as Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphie from behind.

"I didn't want to make us late, but I took some time to watch you brush your hair." Glinda chuckled as she moved herself around to Elphie's front.

"You are beautiful my love. I don't tell you that nearly enough. You are beautiful." Glinda said as she moved Elphie's hair behind her ear.

"I can only accept that as true. Do you require help with your hair my sweet?" Elphie smiled.

"No. But I do need to tell you how much I love you and I want you to know that I am very aware that you stepped out of your comfort zone a little today, playfully making love." Glinda said.

"That was a little confusing at first. But it all seemed to work out." Elphie smiled and saw the concerned look in Glinda's eyes.

"I'm fine Lyndie. Just the same issues that usually appear when we make love. But today was really amazing for me too. I understood more, accepted more and felt more. I'm learning." Elphie said quietly.

"We both are my love, we both are and I imagine we always will be. Each in our own way. And the lessons are…well, wow." Glinda giggled.

"And varied." Elphie smiled. Even though Glinda was giggling, Elphie could see the fleeting, but familiar look of what she thought of as helplessness behind the twinkle in her eyes.

"My precious, I know that sometimes you feel that you aren't doing very much to help me with my… sexual issues, but please believe me when I say that you are. And it's not just by giving me time, latitude and an overabundance of love and support to figure all of this out, or even accepting the fact that you can't fix this for me."

"I would if I could. But I help how I can." Glinda nodded.

"Yes, you do. You help me by just being as sexually expressive as you want to be, by experiencing every moment and everything. I'm learning about those things by experiencing them through you." Elphie said sincerely and Glinda only nodded. They both knew that they didn't need to discuss it beyond this point. The same sentiment had been expressed in various ways since Elphie had started working with Chaxi. Sometimes it came from Elphie and sometimes from Glinda. It was just a reassuring reminder of how they were growing both individually and as a couple. Today it served its purpose for Glinda and they were both satisfied.

"I'm becoming quite a teacher." Glinda giggled.

"You get good marks from me. As I'm sure you did from those freshmen in your seminar." Elphie smiled.

"But for very different reasons." Glinda chuckled.

"Indeed." Elphie blushed, but chuckled along.

"Now, we need to finish getting ready. After you kiss me in the manner I know you want to, of course."

"You know me so well." Glinda grinned then initiated a kiss that took Elphie's breath away.

Since their time was very limited, Glinda was on her best behavior and got ready very quickly. They did take the time for some of their favorite rituals of helping one another with hair and jewelry because the intimacy of the afternoon seemed to necessitate it. With a few minutes to spare, they paused to admire one another and share a kiss before Elphie handed Glinda her purse, Glinda grabbed Elphie's umbrella and they headed out the door.

X

"So did you two have a nice afternoon, even if it was dreary one?" Dani asked after a round of hugs and greetings. Before she could stop herself Glinda giggled and grinned. Elphie blushed and turned away.

"Ah." Dani chuckled as the barest hint of a blush crept into her friend's cheeks.

"Bad question, but good intentions." Manif laughed as he put his hand on Elphie's shoulder.

"But at least it appears your afternoon was far more entertaining, and less dangerous than trying to do the physics of a teleportation blind landing. At least I'm assuming." He added still chuckling. Elphie pulled away and moved a few steps. Glinda started to say something but Manif held up his hand and followed Elphie.

"I'm sorry green girl. Really. No more teasing, at least on purpose." Manif said quietly and with his best boyish grin when he was in Elphie's line of sight.

"Fine." Elphie said.

"And by way of appeasement, I offer up me tumbling down the stairs and landing on my as…hind quarters."

"I'll take that. Shall we use the inside stairs of the dorm, or are you up for the outside steps of one of the buildings." Elphie said with a slight smile, knowing that is not what he meant, but unable to resist. Manif, chuckling heartily, kissed her cheek then guided her over to a giggling Glinda and a highly amused Dani.

"He meant to say offer up the tragic tale of his less than spectacular landing on the stairs at home." Dani smiled.

"What she said." Manif grinned innocently.

"Oh well, I'm sure what will be a highly embellished story, will suffice." Elphie said.

"Highly embellished? Are you questioning my honesty?" Manif said trying to look hurt.

"Absolutely not. I'm just going with precedent. But if you prefer then let's say I'm questioning your memory." Elphie smiled pleasantly. Glinda was seized by a giggle fit and leaned against Dani for support.

"Mr. Frama is waiting, shall we go? We can continue this in the carriage." Dani said and Manif offered Elphie his arm.

"I'm looking forward to it." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy me too." Glinda said.

"You are very giddy tonight. You must have had quite an afternoon." Dani said quietly as she and Glinda led the way to the carriage.

"You have no idea." Glinda said and the faint blush returned.

"I'll never pout about being stuck inside on a rainy afternoon again."

"I know I have fond memories of many a rainy afternoon. And quite a few mornings and evenings as well." Dani laughed and Glinda did too.

On the way to the Plaza, Manif told the tale of how he flubbed one of his teleportation attempts when he miscalculated, landed on the steps, lost his balance and tumbled to the bottom landing squarely on his behind. He spun it in such a way that made it appear that the moon, stars and anything else he could think of were all aligning against his ambition to become a teleporter. Throughout the story Elphie rolled her eyes a lot, Glinda laughed a lot and Dani did her best to keep the tale from becoming a completely fictional one. By the time they arrived on the Plaza they were all laughing about the perils of magical travel.

-x-

Dani, Manif, Glinda and Elphie had some time to kill before their dinner reservations at Vesyut's so they wandered around the Plaza, as a foursome and in pairs.

"Dani, I need to ask you a favor." Glinda said as she and Dani browsed a gift shop while Elphie and Manif went to the book store.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want to send my Declaration of Intent painting home ahead of me so that Elphie doesn't know it's a painting. She'd figure it out if it went with us. Can you take it to the train depot for me and send it to Frottica?" Glinda asked.

"Sure. I'll have time next week. Is that okay?" Dani replied.

"That's perfect. Thanks." Glinda grinned.

"Is it finished?" Dani asked.

"Almost. I'll do the finishing touches in my little studio at home. I'm glad that you are coming up a few days early. You'll be the only one who gets a sneak peek." Glinda said.

"I'm honored as well as excited, curious and lots of other good things." Dani smiled.

"Manif knows about Elphie's doesn't he?" Glinda asked.

"He has indicated that he does, but has said nothing about it." Dani chuckled.

"Good. Whatever she does, he can help her not be nervous. Or at least not too nervous. Because she is going to be nervous." Glinda said.

"With reason. I'm nervous about having a reception in Mani's village and we are already married." Dani said.

"We have quite a summer in store. My engagement party, a great Summer Seminar, me staying at Shiz over second intersession, your reception. I just we didn't have this housing thing hanging over our heads." Glinda said.

"Oh honey, I know that is really stressful for you, but I'm sure it will work out somehow. Once Beliea does a little digging into the regulations, you'll have some better information. That will help." Dani said as she put her arm around Glinda.

"I know and I'm not to dwell on it. So I won't." Glinda said with a little smile.

"Shall we go get our loves from the bookstore?" Dani offered helpfully.

"Yes please." Glinda said and they left the gift shop to go to the bookstore.

-x-

"So green girl, are you ready for your last finals week as a lowly undergrad?" Manif smiled as he took the books that Elphie was holding from her.

"I just hope I will be okay as a grad student. I mean I've been in graduate classes for awhile, but I've been a little sheltered. I doubt I will be anymore. I'm not sure what that means, but I don't want to mess up." Elphie said.

"I can't speak for what you do with those beakers and whatnot inside the lab, but in general I think you will be fine. The Science Department loves you Miss Grazner Honorable Mention, AS, Top Student." Manif chuckled.

"I thought you were the graduate Top Student." Elphie said very confused.

"My TS status followed me into the doctoral program because no other doctorial candidate bested my scores. Your TS status follows you into the Masters program and you will keep it until someone out scores you, which is not at all likely." Manif explained.

"I suppose that makes sense. But what happens when they tell me I'm a doctorial candidate?" Elphie asked a little tentatively and Manif caught onto what was bothering her.

"Well by that time, I hope to Oz I will have graduated." Manif chuckled.

"But if you whiz through the Master's work like you did the Bachelor's work and catch up to me, well one of two things will happen. We can fight to the death for the TS status or I can gracefully concede my title."

"I don't care for either of those options." Elphie said seriously.

"Then don't worry about it. On your list of priorities, ousting me should be so low that it drags the floor. That is at the very least a year away." Manif said with a smile.

"True. But you might want to think about a third option. Being graceful isn't exactly your strong suit." Elphie smiled, knowing she was once again creating a problem where none existed.

"Says the pot to the kettle. Or have you forgotten last night's dance along." Manif teased as he mimicked Elphie's moves to one of the dances.

That's not the same kind of grace." Elphie said, smiling in spite of herself.

"Says you." Manif taunted as he added some awkward flourishes to the movements, causing Elphie to shake her head and try to get her books back from him.

"Says society." Elphie stated.

"Oh what do they know." Manif teased then twirled away.

"Hopefully enough to not lock you away, you maniac." Elphie smiled.

"Now give me my books."

-x-

"Do you want to guess first?" Glinda chuckled when they went to the back of the bookstore and saw Manif kicking his feet, moving his hips and Elphie trying to take books away from him.

"Elphaba finally decided to turn him into something unpleasant?" Dani ventured and Glinda laughed.

"We really need to stop leaving them alone for so long." Glinda giggled, mostly at the exasperated look on Elphie's face.

"Ah, our girls. The perfect graceful creatures to clear up our…" Manif started to say when Glinda and Dani walked into the small reading area.

"Nope." Dani said with a smile.

"But you don't…" Manif tried and Dani shook her head.

"Doesn't matter, leave me out of it." Dani chuckled so Manif looked at Glinda.

"Me too. Whatever this is, you two are on your own." Glinda giggled as she went over to stand by Elphie.

"But she…" Manif said, now just poking for fun.

"Uh-uh." Dani said.

"Call a truce or whatever you all do at times like this. We have reservations."

"I can't wait to hear about this later." Glinda said to Elphie.

"And I'm sure she will spin it to her advantage." Manif huffed.

"I'm not the one who was dancing around like a fool." Elphie said and Manif started to say something.

"Even an award winning one." Elphie added with a smile, before he could speak.

"Come on Glinda." Dani said with a smile.

"Compromise please. I'm famished." Glinda chuckled and followed a grinning Dani out of the reading area.

"They are on to us green girl." Manif said in a stage whisper.

"You've just figured that out." Elphie chuckled.

"Okay, I agree that gracefulness on the dance floor is not the same as verbal gracefulness. But you should agree that these things don't really have anything to do with gracefulness of spirit." Manif said.

"Agreed. I see you paid attention in philosophy class." Elphie chuckled.

"Not really. I'm famished too. Falling on my ass makes me hungry."Manif laughed and Elphie smiled

Manif and Elphie met Dani and Glinda at the front of the store and apologized for trying to drag them into their, what Manif called 'a spirited debated with explanatory visuals'. After Elphie and Manif paid for their books the four walked to Vesyut's talking about how fast the term was gone and their plans for surviving finals.

During a long leisurely dinner characterized by good conversation and lots of laughs, Dani told Glinda and Elphie that she was trying to talk her mother into letting them use the cabin so they could all go out there to get rid of finals stress before leaving for intersession. Glinda loved that idea and hoped it worked out because she loved swimming in the lake there, among other things. After a gourmet dinner and a decadent dessert, Dani and Glinda took control of the bill then they went for a moonlight walk by the lake.

"You're tired." Elphie said as she and Glinda walked along behind Dani and Manif.

"Is it empathic or general?"

"Both. But it's a very happy tired. I'm really looking forward to our satin and silk dancing." Glinda said.

"As am I." Elphie smiled.

"All right you two love birds. Break it up back there." Manif chuckled as he and Dani stopped to wait for Glinda and Elphie.

"Manif do you own anything silk?" Glinda giggled.

"A few things. A couple of ties and a dress shirt. Why?" Manif asked.

"Just wondering." Glinda giggled and Dani looked at her in amusement.

"Lyndie really." Elphie whispered as they walked to meet Mr. Frama.

"I was just curious." Glinda said with a grin and Elphie shook her head.

X

Elphie closed her journal and looked at Glinda sleeping peacefully in the nook. When they had returned from dinner, Elphie had volunteered to strip Glinda's bed and remake it, but Glinda just wanted to dance. 'Besides fair is fair. We slept in mine last night and well…you know the rest' she had said before skipping off to change. The order of the events of the day had seemed off to Elphie but as she wrote about it all in her journal she realized that order didn't always matter. Although spending the afternoon having sex then going out to dinner with friends would take some getting used to, Dancing to soft music and candlelight was just as nice after sex and dinner as it would have been in between dinner and sex. She had written a lot, about how she had felt both emotionally and physically as well as about the little gaff with Manif. She had even expressed a small amount of pride in herself for not brooding about Manif's teasing. She knew that he didn't do it to make her uncomfortable and that had helped.

She put her journal on the table, turned off the lamp and made her way over to the nook. She tried to get into bed by way of the foot, trying not to wake Glinda, but that did not work out well, so she ended up singing to a sleepy, mumbling Glinda as they got settled together. Soon they were both comfortable and Glinda was snoring adorably. There in the dark, quiet and very safe place, Elphie let her mind wander through things that had been on her mind, like her finals, her song, their party and their housing dilemma. She didn't allow herself to try to solve problems and prevented herself from creating them; she simply thought them through, trying to process information and prioritize. She drifted off to sleep so late that she was still asleep when Glinda woke up.

X

"You know, I've had brunch for lunch, but I'm not sure I've ever had it for breakfast." Glinda laughed as she tightened the bow on her pony tail.

"This is earlier than we usually go to Tyuron's, but I'm sure that Uliko will feed us none the less." Elphie replied with a smile.

"And happily too. I'm ready." Glinda said as she bounced out of the bathroom in a casual yellow sundress.

"Me too." Elphie grinned.

"In case I didn't say this before, thank you for dancing me to sleep last night." Glinda said as she put herself into Elphie's arms.

"You said it and you are welcome, again." Elphie smiled.

"Did I thank you for sleeping late so that I could watch you sleep?" Glinda giggled.

"No. And I'm glad you managed to entertain yourself until I awoke." Elphie smiled.

"Oh I was entertained. I sketched you asleep." Glinda said.

"Again?" Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Different angle." Glinda said then her stomach growled and she giggled.

"That's our cue." Elphie chuckled and then kissed Glinda again.

-x-

"Ah welcome, welcome my young friends." Tyuron smiled as he hurried to the door to meet Glinda and Elphie.

"You're earlier than usual."

"I'm really hungry." Glinda grinned as Tyuron helped Elphie off with her rain cloak.

"Then come this way and let's get you fed." Tyuron smiled.

"Uliko, the girls are here and Glinda is famished." He said as they passed the window to the kitchen.

"Hi Uliko." Glinda waved.

"You sit. I bring food right away." Uliko said.

"You heard the man." Tyuron smiled.

Before Tyuron could finish getting them drinks Uliko put a plate of melon, a plate of toasted bread with butter and two kinds of jam on the table. He admonished Glinda to eat now then hurried back to the kitchen. Ten minutes later he returned.

"Something new." He said as he put down what looked like a cross between a plate and a bowl down in front of each of them.

"This is Uliko's latest. The bottom layer is breakfast potatoes, then a layer of scrambled eggs with cheese and on top of that are individual favorites. For Glinda, bacon and ham and for Elphaba, steamed asparagus, tomatoes and mushrooms.

"Looks wonderful." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"Eat happy." Uliko said with one of his lopsided smiles then hurried back to the kitchen.

"He's in a good mood. Lofier was here last night and they spent a lot of time together." Tyuron said.

"Awww, how nice." Glinda grinned.

"Enjoy." Tyuron smiled then left to attend to customers.

Elphie and Glinda ate and talked until Glinda could eat no more. When they were finished Glinda went to the kitchen and asked Uliko to pack them a lunch for later and he happily obliged. He reminded them to put the food in the cooling box as he handed them a big bag then accepted a kiss from Glinda before running back to the pantry.

Even though it was not raining, Elphie put on her cloak as if it were and after chatting with Tyuron for a bit, left for their dorm. They couldn't have their weekly visit with Mr. Kwenyo because he had gone to Munchkinland for the weekend. Halfway back to the campus, it started to rain fairly heavily. Elphie got her hood up at the first sprinkle and Glinda had the umbrella up a moment later and even conjured another just in case. They all but ran the rest of the way and as soon as they were safely inside of the stairwell, Glinda franticly searched Elphie's face for signs of burns.

"I told you, I'm not burned. But the hem of my dress is wet and I probably should change soon as she took Glinda's hands into her gloved ones.

"Let's go!" Glinda said as she took the food bag in one hand Elphie's hand in the other and headed up the stairs.

"Lyndie, you need to calm down a little. Nothing is wrong. You may be wetter than I am." Elphie said with a light chuckle.

"Better safe than sorry." Glinda said as she opened the door to their room.

"Please don't fuss at me." She added with a pointed look at Elphie. Elphie sighed but dutifully held out her arms so that Glinda could unfasten her rain cloak. Once the rain gear was off, Glinda unfastened Elphie's skirt and Elphie let it fall to the floor then stepped out of it. After that Glinda checked Elphie's legs and when she was satisfied that Elphie was indeed fine, she exhaled smiled and kissed her.

"I'm going to attribute this to the events of yesterday, but let's not make a habit of it." Elphie said quietly.

"Yesterday is more than likely the reason for my possibly extreme, but none the less understandable reaction. But I make no promises on the habit thing." Glinda smiled then put herself against Elphie's chest. Elphie held her and rubbed her back until she pulled away.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"You are welcome." Elphie smiled then gave her a kiss.

"May I dress now?" She asked with a smile.

"If you must." Glinda grinned then accepted another kiss.

Elphie put on a casual dress and Glinda changed into what she called her work clothes. They but their food in the cooler then started to clean their room. Glinda put on upbeat music and started on her task of the laundry, including changing the sheets then reversing the duvets and switching out towels so everything matched. Elphie started her chores with the dusting. They spent the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon engaged in cleaning up their room, complete with pauses for short dances, lots of kisses and some 'I think I'll rearrange the shelves, since your dusting anyway' from Glinda.

Since Glinda wasn't hungry enough for lunch they decided to get a jump on their 'what to take home and keep their' tasks. After a nice long kiss and a quick dance Elphie headed to her study nook to sort books and Glinda to the wardrobes to sort clothes. They worked for about an hour and a half, talking, teasing and laughing about whatever happen to come up, but mostly about Glinda's plans for new summer clothes for both of them. When she started to get hungry she stopped, but let Elphie continue working as she went to get drinks and set up their lunch on the coffee table.

-x-

"I really like this stuff that Uliko spreads in the celery." Elphie said after finishing one of the filled stalks.

"He is quite good with sauces, dips, spreads and the like. This fish salad sandwich is good." Glinda said and held out the half she had in her hand so that Elphie could take a bite.

"Very good. I'm fond of this bean salad as well." Elphie said.

"It's okay, but I don't like those big red beans." Glinda said making a face. Elphie smiled because it was rare that there was a food that Glinda did not like.

"Well we can't have that." Elphie said as she spooned some of the bean salad onto a plate. She removed all of the offending red beans then offered a bite to Glinda.

"Better?" Elphie asked.

"Delicious." Glinda grinned.

They finished their lunch, cleaned up then spent a little while making out to soft music before starting on their other task of the day, comparing their study week and finals week schedules so they could coordinate their free time. Since Glinda really like the floated board system, they agreed to use it. She drew one in the middle of the room then they got out their schedules and began. They were good at this by now and got all the non negotiable things up then started to work on the other things. Glinda's schedule had more things on it than usual because of the freshman seminar she was team teaching and her advanced classes, which she realized cut in to her optional time and on two occasions had her busy when Elphie was free. There were the usual huffs, minor tiffs, negotiations for evening study time and compromises, but when all was said and done Glinda was pleased that they could have lunch together almost every day during study week and dinner twice. She was even not too displeased with their finals week schedules because even though their finals didn't really coincide at all, she was done on Thursday and Elphie's last lab final was on Friday morning.

Elphie transferred the schedule into a notebook while Glinda changed out of her work clothes. Elphie changed too and they went downstairs to the café for a light dinner. Beliea and Loma were there waiting on Hyrut and Gotero, so they sat with them and chatted until the boys arrived. They all talked together for a bit then Beliea, Gotero, Loma and Hyrut left. Glinda and Elphie had dinner then took a walk around the downstairs, since it was still raining.

Once they were back upstairs Glinda sat on the floor with Elphie as she finished sorting her books. She sketched a little and helped a little, but mainly was just content to watch. When that was done they went through their normal school night tasks. Since, Glinda, in a rare turn of events, had a study session before Elphie the next morning she knew that she would have to go to bed early. To accommodate this, their night time kissing snuggles took place in Glinda's bed.

"We had such a nice weekend." Glinda sighed about forty-five minutes after they crawled into bed together.

"And parts of it were very, very nice." She added with a giggle.

"I agree. That dinner at Vesyut's was exceptional." Elphie said with a smile.

"Mean green thing." Glinda said as she snuggled close to Elphie.

"Oh, you were talking about making love. That really was very, very nice." Elphie said.

"We can have breakfast in the morning, right?" Glinda said.

"Right. And I promise I will wake you very gently." Elphie chuckled.

"That makes getting up early worthwhile." Glinda said with a little yawn.

"Please stay here with me."

"I was actually planning on it. I'm too comfortable to move." Elphie said and she could feel Glinda chuckle against her.

"I'll have to remember that." Glinda said.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said then initiated a good night kiss.

"I love you too." Elphie said then reciprocated the kiss and started to hum. Glinda drifted off to sleep quickly and Elphie managed to finish the song before giving in to sleep. As she drifted off she realized that she had been humming the tune to her Declaration of Intent song.


	103. Chapter 103

"What do you mean I can't come to your flute lesson with you tomorrow night?" Glinda said as she sat up in bed.

"Lyndie I'm sorry, but tomorrow night is my last one for awhile and it's…just not a good time." Elphie said as gently as she could.

"What's not so good about it? I like to come and you haven't been practicing much lately. This is because I was fussing at you earlier isn't it?" Glinda said a bit angrily.

"Glinda please. It's nothing like that and you very well know it." Elphie said in kind as she sat down on the edge of her own bed, facing Glinda.

"Then what is it? I have one night without a study group or something and I want to spend it listening to you play." Glinda said with determination.

"Glinda what has gotten into you? I know that you didn't have the best day and I didn't stop you from working when I said that I would. But we talked through all of that. We kissed and made up remember?" Elphie said.

"Well I take it back because now you are just being mean and spiteful." Glinda said.

"And you are tired and being unreasonable." Elphie replied irritably.

"I just want to come with you tomorrow night and listen to you practice and you won't let me. It seems you are being the unreasonable one here." Glinda said with a huff.

"I am not going to be playing scales, little melodies or anything else that you seem to delight in tomorrow night. I'm working on something else. Are you happy now?" Elphie spat out and Glinda looked at her oddly.

"Oh no. Oh no! A flute surprise. You are working on a flute surprise for me." Glinda said as her anger started to turn into distress.

"Something like that." Elphie said in a gentler tone. She hated not being truthful with Glinda, but thought it might be best to just let her think that.

"And I ruined it." Glinda said with a quivering lip as tears started to roll down her face.

"Not really, no. Let's just forget this conversation, okay?" Elphie said as she moved over to Glinda's bed and wrapped her arms around her a second before her sensitive love burst into full-blown tears. Elphie held her close and let her cry, letting her own frustration vent out too.

-x-

"I lost my notes, a spell went really wrong, the TA of the class was perturbed with me, study groups ran long and I had an argument with one of my teaching team members. I had a really bad day." Glinda sniffled when her tears had run their course.

"Yes you did. And don't forget that you had to get up earlier than you were used to and I let you study too much." Elphie smiled as she wiped away the last of Glinda's tears.

"I had a bad day." Glinda said again and lingered in the comfort of Elphie's arms for a beat or two before pulling away just a little.

"Yes." Elphie agreed.

"But that does not excuse me being awful to you and pushing you like that for no real reason other than I felt left out. I'm really sorry." Glinda said.

"I'll forget it if you will. You had a bad day." Elphie smiled.

"I really did." Glinda nodded. Elphie gave her a soft kiss then helped her lie back down and get settled.

"Elphie, what if this whole week is like this. How will we get through it?" Glinda said after she was snuggled in Elphie's arms.

"It won't be." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"It's not funny and how do you know." Glinda grumbled.

"Because you are going to get a good night's sleep and wake up ready to give your day what for. And because I will play my flute for you every night until we go home. Except tonight." Elphie smiled.

"I'll go with that. But why not tonight?" Glinda asked.

"Well, I can, but I would have to get out of bed. I thought I'd just sing to you instead." Elphie said with a light chuckle.

"Oh I hadn't thought about the bed thing. Good point. Will you take requests?" Glinda yawned.

"I will. But since you had a stormy day. I thought the storm song might be appropriate." Elphie replied.

"Oh good choice. I request that, and a kiss. I know you have those in your repertoire." Glinda said with a little giggle.

"I do. In different styles actually." Elphie replied and Glinda yawned then giggled again. Elphie gave Glinda a nice long reassuring kiss then the exchanged goodnights and I love yous before settling into a sleeping snuggle.

"I will always love you, I will always need you. Never will I leave you, Lyndie my love." Elphie sang softly as she stroked Glinda's hair. She sang until Glinda was asleep then kept singing, just because she wanted to.

X

"Miss Thropp, a note came for you while you were meeting with the Professor. I put it on your work bench." One of the fresher lab assistants said when Elphie walked into the lab after her lunch meeting with Professor Thiol.

"Thank you very much." Elphie smiled and hurried to her station. She opened the pink envelope and smiled when the first thing that greeted her on the page was a little doodle of a monster with blonde hair, sticking out its tongue.

_"It occurred to me that last night, I was not only a brat, I was a beast. I was a bratty beast. I'm sorry…again. And this is the last time I'll apologize. Probably. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the Plaza with Juiva and Loma. We'll eat at the Bistro and do a little shopping. A birthday is just days away and birthdays and shopping sort of go together. Which is also why I'm going to the bank."_ Elphie read and chuckled to herself at the little winking eye instead of a period.

"_Don't worry, Mr. Frama is taking us and picking us up. I should be back to the room before you. I love you, Lyndie."_

Elphie smiled, took a sheet of her graphing paper and wrote a reply.

"_Have fun Lyndie, even a bratty beast deserves it. Please just remember your no fuss birthday promise, or at least your interpretation of it. I love you too, Elphie."_

Elphie folded the paper, fastened it closed then gave it to one of the assistants to run over to the Sorcery Building. After that wonderful little treat to start the afternoon, she put on her gear and immersed herself in her work knowing that the rest of the day would just fly by.

X

"Okay ladies the rest of the week is going to be busy, busy, busy so we need to make the most of this free time." Loma said after she, Juiva and Glinda waved goodbye to Mr. Frama.

"Yes we do." Glinda agreed.

"So where should we start? Clothing, accessories, shoes?" Juiva asked.

"See that big banner over there that says 'sale'? I recommend there." Glinda replied.

"I like the way you think Miss Upland. Onward ho!" Loma laughed.

After doing more browsing than buying at the knick knack shop that was having the sale, they treated themselves to manicures at a nearby salon then a snack at a little outdoor café before continuing to do a lot of browsing and a little buying. Glinda found some things for Elphie and was very proud of herself for showing restraint in her purchases; until they went into a little shop that specialized in leisure wear. In that shop, restraint went out the window and during dinner Loma and Juiva helped her figure out how to explain to Elphie why she needed gauze beachwear beyond the fact that it was white and very pretty.

X

"Ready to sing for your supper?" Manif chuckled when Elphie joined him at the bottom of the steps to the Science Building.

"I thought we were having dinner before my lesson." Elphie said.

"It's just an expression green girl. " Manif smiled.

"A little nervous?"

"Maybe so. This is really important and I don't want to mess it up." Elphie said as they walked to the café.

"Well that could happen." Manif replied and Elphie looked at him oddly.

"Lets explore the ways and calculate the probabilities."

"Manif, really." Elphie smiled.

"I'm serious. For one thing, you could faint dead away before you even open your mouth." Manif said.

"Granted, that is a slight possibility." Elphie chuckled.

"See." Manif smirked.

"And you could forget the words."

"You mean like you did? Also possible." Elphie grinned as she sat down at a table on the patio.

"We aren't talking about me. You could hit a flat note." Manif continued.

"If I understand correctly, doesn't music have flat notes, along with sharp ones? So it is probable that I would hit one." Elphie said.

"That's not what I meant, but never mind. I've never heard you go flat so that's not likely anyway." Manif laughed.

They ordered their dinner and while they ate Manif threw out some mostly ludicrous ways that Elphie could mess up her Declaration of Intent and it took awhile for her to figure out that Manif was telling her that she was over thinking it.

-x-

"Ready to hear your melody the way it will be played at your party?" Xafin asked after he escorted Elphie and Manif to a small performance space.

"I don't understand. You've been playing it for me for awhile." Elphie said as she sat down where Xafin indicated.

"Not with orchestration. Gentleman." Xafin said and some musicians took the little stage. My band here has been rehearsing in a more classical manner so in addition to me on the piano we have a couple of violins, a cello and some various woodwinds and brass. It's not your typical ensemble, but…well who cares." Xafin laughed.

"I'm intrigued." Manif chuckled.

"Okay, now here are the lyrics. We are going to play and you are going to sing at the same time." Xafin said.

"But I've never heard the full song and never seen the words." Elphie protested.

"Precisely. You've got the melody, you know it, the rest is just flourish. You've got the music. Here is the heart. Just trust me on this Elphaba, this isn't something you can think or process. This is something you need to feel. Trust the music, feel the lyric. Watch me, I'll get you through it. We've managed so far, right?" Xafin smiled.

"He's got you there green girl." Manif laughed.

"I'll try." Elphie said.

"Thatta girl." Xafin said excitedly.

The musicians were already tuned, warmed up and ready to go. Elphie sat down on the bench beside Xafin and after a few introductory bars Xafin put the music up and told Elphie to just sing and she did. The words flowed like she had known them her whole life and even though there were some rough patches, integrating them with the music; she felt every one of them.

"Xafin, that is exactly how I feel, you captured it perfectly." Elphie said after a few quiet moments when the music ended.

"Thank you, that is a high complement indeed. Guoyn seems to agree." Xafin smiled. Elphie looked at Manif, who was wiping tears from his eyes with his handkerchief and smiled slightly.

"That was absolutely beautiful." Manif agreed then blew his nose with great fanfare.

"And so was that." Xafin laughed.

"Can we do it again?" Elphie asked.

"Nope." Xafin said.

"No? But…" Elphie started.

"The next time you sing this in its full form will be when you are singing it to Glinda at your engagement party." Xafin said.

"That's crazy. I don't even know it." Elphie said.

"Yes you do. Besides one more time won't be enough for you, my perfectionist tutee. You'll want to do it over and over trying to get it just so."

"He's got you pegged green girl." Manif chuckled and Elphie shot him a look.

"But it needs to be just so."

"No it needs to be real. If you practice and practice, worrying about every little thing, when the time comes to sing you will be so worried about getting it right that you won't sing it like it needs to be sung. All the heart will be gone from it." Xafin replied.

"I think that was number eight on the mess up list." Manif said helpfully and Elphie shot him a truly annoyed glare.

"Trust me Elphaba. Just get to know these words, like you got to know the music, informally. It will come together in the end just as it needs to." Xafin said.

"Xafin this means a great deal to me." Elphie said quietly.

"I know it does, which is why I'm not caving in on this. If you were a singer getting ready for a solo in front of a group of strangers, I would work you till you dropped." Xafin smiled.

"But you are not, you are singing your fiancée a song that expresses something that you want her to know, from your heart. Trust me Elphaba, this is the way. I'll be in Frottica the day before the party. If you want, we can meet then and have a little booster session, okay?"

"I'm with him." Manif said when Elphie looked at him.

"Okay. I'll do it your way." Elphie said with a sigh.

"Excellent. Now take this, and put it somewhere safe." Xafin said and handed her the lyric sheet.

For the rest of Elphie's session they talked about Xafin being the emcee of the party and other general party things. When Manif walked Elphie back to the dorm he did is annoying best to convince her that Xafin's idea would not only work, but work brilliantly.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she quickly closed the door to the wardrobe as Elphie came in.

"How was your secretive flute lesson?" She asked after a long hug and enthusiastic kiss.

"Nothing like I thought it would be, but probably the way it needed to be." Elphie said having reluctantly agreed to some of Manif's points.

"And something very good will come from it." She added with a smile.

"Goody!" Glinda grinned.

"How was your day on the Plaza?" Elphie asked.

"Better than I thought it would be and just what I needed it to be." Glinda giggled as she pulled Elphie over to the chairs.

"Oh no. I thought I recognized that 'I bought you too much' kiss." Elphie chuckled as Glinda settled on her lap.

"I don't do that. Do I?" Glinda giggled.

"Yes, you do. I like it though. I consider it fair warning." Elphie smiled.

"Ok then." Glinda laughed then kissed Elphie for all she was worth.

"Consider yourself warned."

"That was more of a distraction type kiss." Elphie chuckled.

"But that works too."

For the next hour or so they talked, snuggled, kissed and laughed then went about their adapted evening routines then Elphie got out her flute and fulfilled her promise to Glinda to play to her before bed.

X

They got through the rest of study week in fairly good fashion. They left and sent notes to one another, met during the day when they could and managed not to fuss at one another too much. Glinda was more stressed than usual because of her class load so Elphie made sure that they had some extra snuggle time at night and made very sure that she played for her, sometimes to lull her to sleep.

By the end of the week, Glinda was tired and cranky so Friday night consisted of dancing, soft music and early into a shared bed. On Saturday they took an extra long walk, played croquette with Dani and Manif and then spent the evening engaged in relaxing activities. They danced then traded massages, both to candlelight and soft music, before snuggling together in bed.

Sunday was another relaxing normal day, with an excellent brunch and conversation with Tyuron and Uliko, a nice visit with Mr. Kwenyo then another long walk around the lake. By evening Glinda was getting nervous about her tests so Elphie suggested getting everything all ready for the next day then take a nice, long, shared warm oil bath. An idea that Glinda approved of whole-heartedly.

"This finals week just seems so much more daunting than the last one." Glinda said after Elphie had played for her, they were settled into bed and had shared some spectacular kisses.

"And I believe in you, although you never asked me too." Elphie sang.

"You will do just fine, my intelligent girl. Just do what you always do. Your bubbly best. Except in potions class, bubbles might not be appreciated in there." She chuckled lightly.

"Elphie you made a very funny, funny." Glinda giggled.

"I know you have an early final, but I'd like to have breakfast together, please."

"All right my precious girl, I'll wake you." Elphie promised.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, even more so with you." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie an intricate kiss before settling into a sleep snuggle.

"If you say so my sweet." Elphie chuckled then hummed their favorite waltz until she simply drifted off to sleep.

X

Finals week started off fairly well and more or less stayed that way the rest of the week. There was the usual stress, but everyone seemed to manage it well enough. Glinda and Elphie picked and fussed at one another, but always made up very nicely. So nicely that Elphie mentioned that Glinda was picking tiffs on purpose, just to make up. An accusation that Glinda tried to deny but couldn't, at least not always. At the beginning of the week, Manif announced that they could go to the cabin after finals and that gave everyone something to look forward too. They all participated in the school sponsored mid week stress busting events, which helped a little. By the end of the week everyone was worn out and looking forward to what they called 'cabin time.'

X

On Friday morning, after Loma and Juiva's early final, Glinda, Loma, Gotero, and Juiva went with Dani to the cabin and the rest came out with Manif late in the afternoon.

"Mmmmmm." Glinda sighed after giving Elphie a proper welcome when they were alone in their room.

"This is going to be so much fun. I love it here. We are so lucky that Dani's parents don't mind loaning it out to us."

"We are lucky. I have to admit; this finals week was a little more intense than the others have been. We all seem to need this outing more than usual." Elphie said

"I know and there are new things here too. A new trail to explore, a gazebo and I can't wait to hear about the new lake things." Glinda grinned.

Glinda and Elphie talked about how good it was to be back at the cabin while they unpacked then they joined the others downstairs. They came in on the middle of a story that Caspon was telling about one of his study groups and happily settled into the flow of the evening.

There was wine, ale, sandwiches and snack type items that everyone helped themselves to when they wanted throughout the evening. No one really wanted to do much so they continued telling stories about study groups, tests or fellow students as a way to vent.

Dani told them about the new things out at the lake including, a grilling pit and some picnic type tables. They all decided to spend the afternoon out there playing games, swimming or just sitting and staring at the water then have a cookout dinner. Dani even suggested horseback riding, which delighted Glinda. Planning the day breathed a little life into the weary group, but that was short lived and it wasn't long before goodnights were being said and couples went off to their rooms.

-x-

"I'm so tired." Glinda said as Elphie wrapped a towel around her when she got out of the bath.

"I could just sleep right here." She sighed as she cuddled against Elphie's chest.

"Well okay, but I'll need to stay up all night to keep us from falling over." Elphie said seriously.

"Good point. Okay, let's move this to the bed." Glinda grinned.

"I'm too tired to even dance, isn't that pathetic." She said as Elphie helped her dry off.

"More like concerning. We should get you into a nightdress and to bed, post haste." Elphie chuckled.

"Well two of those three things is nice, so I'll let the third slide." Glinda smiled.

"You must be tired. Is any of this empathic?" Elphie smiled.

"Maybe, every one was venting and relaxing and I caught that energy. I'm fully vented and it was exhausting." Glinda giggled.

"Then to bed with us." Elphie said then kissed Glinda as her head emerged through her nightdress.

"I really hate being too tired to properly respond to such comments." Glinda sighed.

"I promise I will make more tomorrow night, when you are more yourself." Elphie said as they settled into bed.

"Promise?" Glinda asked.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a series of gentle kisses then accepted some in return. They traded of soft kisses in this manner until Glinda just drifted off to sleep with her lips on Elphie's. Elphie smiled, finished the kiss then resettled them before falling asleep herself.

X

The next morning was a wonderfully typical cabin morning. Elphie and Manif were the first ones up and had coffee together on the porch before others started to filter down. When Glinda, the traditional last one down, showed up they all sat down to a simple breakfast of oatmeal and fresh fruit.

After breakfast the couples went their separate ways. Glinda and Elphie went to the swing then took a walk to the clearing where Glinda had sketched Mutual Curiosity. Elphie conjured a blanket and they sat there together, just talking, snuggling and occasionally kissing until it was time to return to the cabin for lunch.

-x-

Lunch was an informal affair of people eating as they gathered things to take down to the lake. It did not take long before everything was taken down there and people went about getting various things set up, cleaned off or put together. Glinda was involved with setting up the games so Elphie went with Hyrut to the new herb garden to collect herbs to use in preparing dinner.

Elphie knew that Glinda would either go swimming or horseback riding when she was finished with her task and the others would be doing the same, so after the herbs were collected and Hyrut had left to take to the lake Elphie decided to just stay there for a little while and study the various herbs. She thought that she'd like to make notes, so she walked to the cabin to go get a notebook from her room.

X

Elphie walked up the circular stairs and headed towards her and Glinda's room at the end of the hall. She thought she heard a gruff voice and what sounded like a muffled scream coming from the bedroom that Gotero and Beliea were using. Glinda had warned her that people would probably be sneaking away for some really private time, so she figured that was what was going on. Even though she didn't see a stocking on the door, she blushed anyway, thinking that they simply forgot and that she wasn't hearing what she thought that she was. She went on into her room, got the notebook that she wanted and left again only to be confronted with more sounds from the room next to hers.

"Gotero stop!" Elphie heard Beliea say.

"Oh shut up already. You like this and you know it." Gotero replied in an unusually gruff voice.

"Just stop, please stop." Beliea answered back.

Elphie felt a wave of nausea come over her suddenly and didn't know what to do. She heard another round of a gruff male voice and a distressed female one and started to twitch. Unable to breathe she ran towards the stairs, stumbling on them twice and nearly falling as she held on to the railing with both hands as she blindly hurried down them. She hit the floor and continued on to the double doors that led to the patio trying to keep herself from panicking. She held on to the doorframe and heard Glinda's voice telling her to just breathe. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She managed to get her breath under control but was still trembling and feeling nauseous. Shakily, she made her way to one of the outdoor chairs and sat down. She knew that no one else was nearby and that she should do something, but she had no idea what. She tried to order her thoughts, but the memory of what she heard clouded her thoughts and made her nausea worse.

-x-

Dani stepped off of the pathway and on to the patio, chuckling as she looked at the list in her hand. All of the tasks for the cookout were completed but it became apparent that a few things had been left back at the cabin. She had volunteered to go get them so that the others could do more fun things. As soon as she was on the patio though, she saw Elphie sitting in a chair in the corner. She was pale, trembling and looked ill. She knew that both Glinda and Manif had gone riding and would be impossible to get to in a timely manner so she put the note in her skirt pocket and headed over towards her friend.

"Elphaba." Dani said quietly trying not to startle Elphie too badly. It didn't work and Elphie yelped, jumped and nearly fell out of the chair as she looked at Dani with terrified eyes.

"Elphaba, what is wrong. Please tell me." Dani said as gently as she could as she sat in a chair. She and Elphie were close but apart from Elphie's panic attack at Mr. Frama's livery she had never really seen her like this before and wasn't entirely sure what to do.

"I've been trying to figure out what to do. I should have done something, but I couldn't. I couldn't." Elphie said quietly.

"I need Glinda." She added in a whisper.

"She went riding, with Manif and the others. I don't know how to find them. Elphaba what happened. Maybe I can help." Dani said as she pulled her chair closer to Elphie's. Elphie looked at Dani and saw concern in her friend's eyes. In that moment she knew that the concern was for the wrong person and forced herself to focus. She needed Glinda, but Beliea needed Dani or someone better equipped to find out if she was okay.

"I think Beliea needs help." Elphie said with a shaky voice.

"Why?" Dani asked. She had overheard Gotero and Beliea talking about skipping the horse riding to make use of the newly renovated tree house and wondered if something had happened.

"I went to get a notebook from my room." Elphie said tentatively after taking a deep breath to actively calm down.

"I heard her in their room. She was telling him no and please stop and I thought I heard muffled screaming. He was speaking to her very harshly. Dani, I felt sick. I wanted to intervene but couldn't. I just ran, like a coward. She was being hurt and I just ran." Elphie said as she started to twitch again.

As soon as Elphie started to describe what she had heard, Dani knew what had happened and silently swore to herself, calling Beliea and Gotero some very unflattering names at the same time. She knew that Beliea liked to engage in some rather odd sexual activities from time to time and that she and Gotero occasionally liked intense sexual role-playing and was certain that was what Elphie overheard.

"Elphaba please do not get worked up over this. I am almost certain that what you heard is not what you think it was. You were not a coward." Dani said but Elphie was still twitching and still looked ill.

"I'll go check on her, okay. But Elphaba, please try and trust me. This is not what you think." She added as reasonably as she could. She knew that she was not the right person to try and explain this to Elphie, especially considering what she had gone through.

"I… I trust you Dani. But I know what I heard. I know what I didn't do. I need to get out of here." Elphie said and started to get up.

"I'll go upstairs now and check on Beliea, but please don't just wander off. Go to the new gazebo. I'll check on Beliea then come check on you. Okay?" Dani said desperately.

"I…"

"Please Elphaba." Dani pleaded then took a deep breath.

"I can't even begin to conceive what you are imagining right now and how scared you must be. I know you need to be alone and that you need Glinda. I'll help with that too. But I would feel better if I knew where you were. The gazebo is secluded and close by." Dani interrupted.

"Okay." Elphie said.

"Thank you. We tease about you getting on us if anything should happen to Glinda. But frankly, I am more concerned about her wrath if anything happens to you." Dani said with a light chuckle, attempting to lighten the mood. Elphie merely looked at her, nodded gravely and headed towards the path where the new gazebo was. Dani sighed heavily, feeling very helpless and bad for Elphie as she watched her all but slink away in shame.

"Damn you Beliea." Dani swore as she went into the cabin. She wasn't angry with her friend at all, just frustrated with the timing. She went up the stairs, picking up the notebook that Elphie dropped then sat down on the top step to wait for Beliea and Gotero to emerge from their room and to try and figure out what to say.

-x-

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Dani heard the door open and Beliea laughing, so she stood up.

"Uh, Hi Dani." Beliea smiled.

"We thought that everyone was at the lake." Gotero added.

"Apparently. Beliea we need to talk. Please." Dani said seriously.

"Gotero would you please go to the lake and see if the riders have returned and if not could you see if they are on their way back."

"Ummmm sure Dani. Is everything okay?" Gotero asked.

"It will be, just…please." Dani said.

"I'm gone." Gotero said then kissed Beliea's cheek and hurried down the stairs. Dani pointed to her and Manif's room and followed Beliea in there.

"All right Dani, what's wrong?" Beliea said.

"I'd like to say the timing of expressing yourself sexually. But that would be unfair and untrue. You all weren't alone here earlier. Elphaba came in to get a book." Dani said.

"Oh dear." Beliea said.

"A bigger oh dear than you think. She heard whatever conversations that you two have when you play your little rough and tumble game and she thought that Gotero was forcing you to have sex against your will." Dani said.

"Oh no!" Beliea exhaled sharply.

"Are you sure?"

"Reasonably sure yes. Beliea I came back up to get things that people forgot. I saw Elphaba sitting on the patio, pale, trembling, not breathing well. I thought that she was having a panic attack or had one or was going to, hell I don't know. But I got her to tell me what happened and she told me the things she heard. She thought that you were being hurt and called herself a coward for not intervening to help you. She was on the verge of collapse or something." Dani explained.

"Sweet Oz. We thought that we were all alone. Dani I'm really sorry. What can I do?" Beliea asked sincerely.

"Well my inclination is to wait for Glinda, but I am really worried about Elphaba. She was not in good shape at all. I told her that I would check on you and got her to go to the new gazebo. I was afraid that she'd start to pace around and we'd never find her. I told her I would come and check on her too, but I think that you should. Maybe if she sees that you are fine, she will actually believe it. I tried to tell her that things were not as she thought, but I don't think that she accepted that." Dani said.

"I'll go talk to her. But Dani I'm getting the feeling that you've got something else on your mind." Beliea said.

"Beliea, I don't think that Elphaba has any sort of mechanism to even begin to process using harshness or any sort of violence, even pretend, as a sexual game. She just…I can't even imagine. Glinda might be able to conceive it, maybe, but she won't understand it either, given the circumstances. I'm a Potions Master for Oz's sake. I'm not cut out for this." Dani said in frustration.

"It's okay Dani. You are trying to keep confidences and not tell me that Elphaba has something in her past that made her react the way she did to what she heard." Beliea said reassuringly.

"Yes. I am trying to not tell you that while at the same time trying to tell you to be gentle." Dani smiled.

"I've had a few awkward times with Elphaba. I think we all have and we have all managed to survive and even keep her trust. But I understand that she and Glinda are very special to you and Manif. I'll be discrete." Beliea replied.

"Thank you." Dani said with a sigh of relief then accepted Beliea's hug.

"It's the least you can do for not keeping your more…interesting sexual urges in check." Dani chuckled lightly when they separated.

"I told you I thought we were alone. And even though I am truly, very sorry that Elphaba was caused distress and Glinda may kill me because of it, I don't regret a thing. I have not been this relaxed in ages." Beliea smiled and Dani chuckled.

"Just make sure Elphaba is okay. And pray that Glinda comes back soon." Dani said as they left the room.

"I'm going to gather the forgotten items and go down to the lake. No one should come back up here now."

"I'll do my best. Should I take her something to drink?" Beliea asked.

"You're the psychologist in training." Dani laughed.

"There's cider in the icebox." She added. Beliea poured herself some lemonade and Elphie some cider then gathered her thoughts as she headed to the gazebo.

-x-

Elphie alternately sat in the gazebo and paced around the outside of it. She wanted to talk to Glinda and have her explain what had happened, what she should do and tell her that everything would be okay. But she knew that she just needed to try to get a handle on this herself, here and now. Dani had told her that things were not as they appeared and even though that made no sense to her and she had real trouble believing it, she trusted Dani. But even with that she couldn't get the sounds out of her head, the gruff voice, the pleas and the muffled screams. If she didn't fight them and the memories they brought up, they threatened to overwhelm her. Even though her nausea had quelled a little she was still very much on edge, looking over her shoulder at every little sound and unable to process anything. She tried to focus on what Dani had told her but just kept thinking over and over again how she should have done something at the time. She could have knocked on the door, called out, anything to stop what was happening and she chastised herself for letting her experience interfere and control her yet again. Then she would hear the sounds, start fighting her memories and the cycle would start again.

Elphie left the gazebo and started pacing beside it. Since she was experiencing some paranoia, her senses were on alert and when she heard rustling behind her she jumped and turned, holding onto the gazebo for support.

"I'm sorry I startled you Elphaba. Can we talk please?" Beliea said gently and with a friendly smile.

"_You are doing just fine my love. Talk to her. It's okay."_ Elphie heard Glinda's voice say. She took a deep breath, nodded, followed Beliea into the gazebo and sat down on one of the benches.

"I brought you some cold cider." Beliea said then put the glass down on the bench beside Elphie.

"Thank you." Elphie said in a weak voice but made no move to take the glass.

"Are… are you okay?" She asked in a whisper.

"I am fine, perfectly fine. And I appreciate your concern. Dani told me about you all's conversation. May I explain what you heard?" Beliea asked, treading very carefully.

"Yes. Dani said that she did not believe that it was what I thought." Elphie said, still quietly but calming down just a little. Seeing Beliea and hearing her voice had helped considerably.

"It wasn't but you're your instinctual reaction was very understandable. Gotero and I were playing a game." Beliea said and Elphie simply stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Elphie said after a beat, thinking that she had misheard.

"You might not understand this, but we were engaging in some role playing. Playing a sex game." Beliea said as she monitored Elphie's reactions.

"I was in complete control the entire time and nothing happened that I did not want to happen. What you overheard was just a small part of what went on. You didn't hear the laughter and the gentle words. And there was more of that than of the other." She explained.

"You were playing a game?" Elphie asked, confused.

"We were just playing, blowing off steam. Elphaba, Gotero and I thought that we were alone in the house. We never would have engaged in such play if we didn't think that everyone was down at the lake." Beliea said.

"I'm sorry. I intruded." Elphie stammered a little.

"No Elphaba, you didn't. I promise." Beliea said and knew that this was going to get away from her very quickly. She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts then continued on a different track.

"Look, Dani suggested that I come and check on you so that you could see that nothing untoward happened and that I was all right. She was extremely concerned about you. Do you believe that I am indeed all right, that I was not harmed in any way?" Beliea asked.

"Yes." Elphie nodded.

"Good. Now, Dani also was trying very hard to give me information that I needed to talk to you without violating confidences that you two share. But I figured out that something in your past led you to think that I was being forced into something against my will and also exacerbated your reaction to that. Is that a fair assessment?" Beliea continued.

"Yes." Elphie agreed shyly. Beliea was talking to her like Chaxi sometimes did and she knew how to listen to that.

"Elphaba, I understand triggers. And not just because of my training, I have some of my own. Not of the same nature as yours but I do, so I understand. You have nothing to be ashamed of, at all. I think that your reaction to what you heard was a natural one. I will explain whatever you want to know, but this is really complex and I don't want you to go somewhere that you don't need to be." Beliea said.

"I was already there." Elphie said quietly and Beliea nodded.

"Elphaba, I value and respect our friendship and I don't want to overstep my bounds, but this might be something that you need to discuss with Mrs. Sumyet. I'll do whatever I can to help, but I don't want to hurt you in the process." Beliea said sincerely.

"Chaxi tells me frequently that I need to separate my issues and deal with what is most pressing at the moment." Elphie said and Beliea nodded.

"Right now, I am glad that I misunderstood what I heard and that you are all right. I do not understand and I reacted too strongly, but those are different issues." She continued and was poised to say more, but was interrupted.

"Elphie, my Elphie!" Glinda said as she ran down the path towards the gazebo. Elphie felt a wave of relief at the sound of her voice and stood up.

"Dani told me that you were here and that you had a big upset." Glinda said as she bounded onto the gazebo and wrapped her arms around Elphie, squeezing her hard.

"I did and I'm coping." Elphie smiled and Beliea could see physical signs that she was actually more calm and in control.

"Hi Beliea." Glinda said.

"Hi Glinda. I'll leave you two alone to talk." Beliea smiled.

"No Beliea, please. I can't…I mean I don't… " Elphie stammered.

"I'll tell Glinda what happened." Beliea said and sat back down.

"Thank you." Elphie said and held Glinda's hand as she sat down on the bench. She continued to hold her hand as Beliea talked.

-x-

"You were doing what?" Glinda said when Beliea finished explaining what had happened.

"You know, never mind. I get it, in a broad sense anyway."

"Okay then. Now I think that you two should talk." Beliea said and stood up.

"Beliea thank you for coming to show me that everything was all right and for talking with me like you did." Elphie said as she stood up too. Tentatively she gave Beliea a quick hug and Beliea responded.

"I needed to, for both of our sakes. I meant what I said Elphaba. I will do whatever I can to help you with this, even talk to…Chaxi with you if that is what you need." Beliea said with a smile.

"I… I don't know how to respond." Elphie said.

"No need to. I'll tell everyone that you will be down later." Beliea smiled and started out of the gazebo, but she was stopped by a sniffly Glinda giving her a hug.

"Thank you for talking to Elphie." Glinda said.

"And please tell Dani thank you too." She added quietly.

"I will." Beliea said with a light chuckle.

"Really. Without her, then you intervening this had the potential to be so much worse for Elphie." Glinda sniffled then hugged Beliea again.

"I get it Glinda, truly. And the offer of help applies to you too." Beliea smiled and Glinda chuckled lightly.

"Maybe when I'm older, but thanks." Glinda smiled and Beliea smiled, nodded and headed to the cabin.

"Can we take a walk please?" Elphie said when Beliea was out of sight.

"Absolutely my love." Glinda said and extended her hand to Elphie.

X

Elphie held tightly to Glinda's hand as they walked. She was quiet for a long time, trying to process, and Glinda let her. When she did finally start to talk it was mainly about how she reacted and how upset she was that she didn't do anything. Glinda knew this was one of those times where Elphie had to rant her way to a resolution of sorts and eventually she did.

"I know that I can't piece all of this together now." Elphie said quietly.

"No." Glinda said.

"I don't want our home time to start off badly, but can we see if Chaxi will talk to us when we get home. I want to put this away, but I'm very afraid that it won't stay there." Elphie said.

"Actually Elphie, I want to talk to Chaxi too. This is all a little confusing for me too. I have lots of questions." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"Maybe we can talk again on the train?" Elphie said.

"This is ready made train talk topic." Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled.

"I need to focus on what's important. Nothing is wrong, Beliea is okay, I stopped myself from panicking." Elphie said

"Yes you did my love." Glinda smiled. She looked into Elphie's eyes and started one of their long, slow reassuring kisses that Elphie took her time taking over and finishing.

"Lyndie there is a part of me, a rather big part, that just wants to go back to Shiz, or retreat to our room and not face anyone. But if I do that then my fears and issues will still be in control. Chaxi and I talked about things like this. I have a group of friends and a good time waiting for me and I get to enjoy it with the girl I love more than life itself by my side." Elphie said.

"And possibility on your lap." Glinda giggled and Elphie chuckled. She had managed on her own, but was glad that she did not have to continue to do so.

"That too. I'm okay for now. And I want to participate."

"Then let's go!" Glinda bubbled and tugged on Elphie's hand. They walked fairly quickly along the path and when they reached the end Glinda bounced up and down when she saw the wonderful sight of what was waiting for them at the lake.


	104. Chapter 104

"Come on Elphie!" Glinda squealed with delight, pulling Elphie along as half ran half skipped to the lake. Elphie succumbed to her love's effervescence and ran along with her, chuckling.

"This is going to be so much fun." She bubbled.

It did not take them long to get to the large grassy area in front of the lake. They were greeted with a little teasing because they had emerged from the trail that had been dubbed "make out lane" because it was the most secluded. Glinda reveled in it as she playfully denied all charges, but Elphie just smiled shyly and blushed.

"Didn't things turn out so well?" Loma grinned as she took Glinda's free hand and led her and Elphie over to one of the picnic tables where drinks and snacks had been set up.

"This is great. The wood in the grilling pit smells so good." Glinda said excitedly.

"Manif said it's called hickory." Loma said.

"Carya tomentosa most likely." Elphie said more to herself more than anything.

"That's what Hy said." Loma chuckled and Glinda beamed then wiggled happily when very lively music started up.

"Music!" Glinda said as she tried to twirl Elphie. She knew that she was trying too hard to make things easier for Elphie to immerse herself in the fun, but she also knew that Elphie would be aware that is what was doing.

"That means dancing." She grinned and tried to twirl Elphie and giggled when Elphie twirled her instead. She ended up standing with her back to Elphie's front so she took Elphie's arms, put them around her waist and started to bounce in time with the music.

"You two are just too cute." Loma chuckled.

"Awwww. Hear that Elphie. We are cute." Glinda sighed.

"Well one of us is anyway." Elphie said with a light chuckle and a shy smile.

Before the conversation could continue, Manif climbed up on one of the picnic table benches and conjured an oversized megaphone.

"All right ladies and gents may I have your attention." Manif called out and everyone looked up from what they were doing. With a satisfied grin he conjured away the megaphone but stayed up on the bench.

"Now that our stragglers have joined us and the music is working I can say festive birthday!" With a wave of his wand Manif made confetti fall down from nowhere. Glinda couldn't see Elphie's face but could feel a little irritation.

"I didn't have anything to do with this Elphie, I promise." Glinda said quickly as she shifted so that Elphie could see her face.

"She's right green girl. Not only did she not know, no one else did either." Manif laughed.

"He's right about that." Gotero said and Elphie took Glinda's hand but Glinda felt no spike in her stress level.

"When Dani and I were in bed last night, she brought up the fact that we decided not to do big or even small birthday parties for one another this year. To make a long story short…" Manif started.

"My condolences Dani." Loma smirked and everyone chuckled, except Elphie.

"I would say pipe down there are ladies present, but apparently that is unnecessary so I'll go with shush or you get no cake." Manif said with faux sternness.

"To make his short story actually short." Dani interjected and even Elphie laughed.

"We thought it might be fun to use this as a birthday celebration for those of us who had birthdays during the first part of the year. Starting with me in February and ending with Elphaba just a few days ago. We can do something similar to this at the end of the year for the rest of you." She laughed.

"What a perfect idea." Glinda said with a happy bounce.

"A group birthday party." Juiva smiled.

"With conjured cake, since we just conceived of this last night." Manif said.

"Hey cake is cake." Loma said.

"Yep." Glinda said happily.

"But that is for later. Now we have some singing to do in honor of those among us who had a birthday. My lovely wife, Caspon, Juiva and Elphaba, come on up here. And by here I mean the bench." Manif chuckled as he helped Dani onto the bench.

"Oh go on Elphie, humor him. You are good at it." Glinda giggled.

"Come on green girl." Manif grinned hold out his hand and wiggling his fingers. Elphie nodded and Glinda gave her a kiss on the cheek.

When Elphie was up on the bench beside Manif, Caspon hopped up and several rousing renditions of the festive birthday song were sung accompanied by more falling confetti.

"You're all sparkly and colorful." Glinda giggled merrily as she held up her hand to help Elphie down from the bench. Elphie took it because she knew that it would delight her already very bubbly love.

"And let us hope that is the last time we hear that phrase in reference to Elphaba." Manif laughed.

"I couldn't agree more." Elphie smiled.

"Oh stop. I think it's festive." Glinda grinned as she tried to undo Elphie's ponytail.

"Festive, yes, but also the dickens to get out." Juiva laughed as she shook out her hair.

"My tribe has this celebration in spring and one of the customs is filling cleaned out egg shells with confetti and cracking them on people's heads."

"I was introduced to that custom this year. I found confetti and glitter in my hair for weeks after that." Caspon chuckled.

"He got the lion's share because he was an outsider." Juiva smiled and Caspon nodded with a chuckle.

"Oh boy. A week long confetti hunt!" Glinda grinned.

"I'm not sure that was the point of the story." Elphie said as Glinda ran her fingers through her hair.

"They heard the same thing that I did." Glinda replied with a chuckle. Elphie smiled when she saw Manif and Caspon doing the same thing that Glinda was.

"Please don't encourage her." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"Party pooper." Manif said with a chuckle. With a wink he lifted Dani down from the bench then spun around with her in his arms, sending confetti flying everywhere. As Dani batted at Manif, called him nutty and tried to get down, Caspon spun with Juiva, which prompted Gotero and Hyrut to follow suit. Glinda was beside herself with glee and Elphie saw a familiar gleam in her eye.

"Do not even think about it." Elphie chuckled as she took a step back from Glinda.

"Oh, I'll think about it. I just won't do anything about it. Now." Glinda giggled and started to brush off Elphie's clothes.

-x-

Glinda, caught up in the frivolity of the moment, turned brushing off confetti into a lively dance that went with the upbeat music that was playing.

"We aren't encouraging her green girl. We are supporting her." Manif chuckled as he danced around Glinda and Elphie.

"Thank you." Glinda smirked then gave Elphie a kiss.

"I didn't say a word. " Elphie smiled.

"You were thinking it." Manif said as he linked elbows with Elphie and did the get confetti off of the shoe kick and shake.

"Want to guess what I'm thinking now?" Elphie said with a slight smile and an arched eyebrow.

"Now, now. That was entirely uncalled for." Manif chuckled heartily.

"What are you two talking about?" Glinda said.

"Your fiancé's very unladylike like thoughts." Manif replied.

"Manif!" Elphie said in shock.

"You're kidding." Glinda said with a surprised giggle. Manif saw the look on Glinda's face and realized that he had misspoke.

"Not those kind…I mean, wait…" Manif stammered much to Elphie's slightly embarrassed amusement.

"I think I hear Dani calling me." He added with a grin then jogged off, chuckling.

"What in Oz was that about?" Glinda asked.

"Honestly, nothing. Just Manif being Manif." Elphie chuckled.

"And you being you?" Glinda grinned.

"A little of that as well." Elphie smiled.

"So no unladylike thoughts?" Glinda said with a playful pout.

"Sorry, no. But I heard discussion of something called a 'bravery swim'. I do not know what that is, but it sounds like something you would love. I promise I will have a few unladylike thoughts then. How's that?" Elphie chuckled.

"Better." Glinda grinned.

"Hey you two." Loma said as she danced over to where Glinda and Elphie were talking.

"The guys are going to play round ball, want to get a croquette game going?"

"Absolutely." Glinda bubbled.

"I'd enjoy that." Elphie said.

For the next couple of hours the ten friends played, various outdoor games, switching from one to another. As game time was winding down, the girls decided that they wanted to challenge the guys to a round ball game. Dani, Beliea, Loma and Glinda played for the girls while Juiva was the cheering section. Elphie reluctantly consented to keep score as long as she was told when someone scored.

The game was put on hold briefly while Loma and Glinda conjured athletic clothes for the girls, including Juiva and Elphie, who agreed under protest. Simple white blouses, pleated skirts, socks and athletic shoes. While this was going on Beliea and Dani, who used to play round ball with male members of their families, explained the basic rules to Loma and Glinda. After a quick modeling of their new uniforms the girls were ready to play. They made a friendly wager of losers cleaning up after dinner, Manif conjured Elphie a whistle and everyone took their places. Elphie gave the whistle a little tweet, Juiva cheered, as did Glinda and the game was on.

"It wasn't that long ago when I couldn't even conceive of girls running around playing boy's games." Juiva chuckled as she and Elphie watched Dani kick the ball to Beliea as Caspon tried to get it.

"I think Glinda always liked this sort of thing in one form or another. I'm told that she was a tree climber in her youth." Elphie smiled and returned the wave that Glinda gave her as she ran by.

"Glinda is fun to be around. And she's an incredible sorcereress as well. I admit that I am a little in awe of her sometimes." Juiva said.

"Really?" Elphie asked.

"I mean I know that she is a hereditary sorceress, but she is so unafraid to take risks. She'll try anything." Juiva smiled.

"I am aware. We still have the potted plants that came out of a series of very interesting miscasts." Elphie laughed.

"Hey look….Go girls go!" Juiva cheered. Elphie looked and saw Glinda running with the ball in her hands as the other girls tried to keep the boys from chasing her.

"From what Cas has told me, I don't think carrying the ball like that is part of the rules. But it is very exciting." Juiva said then cheered again.

"I'm fairly certain that since Glinda is a participant, they realize that liberties will be taken with the rules." Elphie chuckled.

They watched as the boys easily over took Glinda, but made no real move to stop her. At the goal line they formed a line but when Loma and Beliea ran into their boys and kissed them Glinda squeezed between them then let out a yell and hugged Dani.

"Does the fact that the girls are hugging one another mean that they scored?" She asked.

"I would assume so, but this isn't anything like when I watch Cas's team play. It's actually more fun." Juiva said with a laugh.

"Did you see? Did you see?" Glinda bubbled as she ran over to the sidelines. She threw herself into Elphie's arms and gave her a big hug.

"Hey no flirting with the score keeper." Manif chuckled.

"Or the opposing team." He directed to Loma and Beliea.

"I scored a goal." Glinda grinned.

"Did it count?" Elphie asked with a laugh.

"It did. Only because she was giggling the whole time she was running and we really didn't have the heart to stop her." Manif chuckled.

"Okay, one point for the girls." Elphie said and drew a line in the girl's column on the blackboard that Caspon had conjured.

"Thank you sweetheart." Glinda giggled.

"You're welcome. But you do know that I intend to do the same for the boys if they score." Elphie smiled.

"I know." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on girls, let's show them how this game should be played." Glinda half giggled half growled as she skipped back out onto the field.

"Oh dear." Elphie chuckled.

"I wish I could be as uninhibited as Glinda." Juiva laughed and Elphie smiled, wondering if Juiva knew what she was saying.

The boys had the ball and the game continued with no one really caring how the ball was handled or how a team scored. Both teams played amusing offense and defense that got more creative as the game progressed. Juiva cheered for everyone, whether they scored or not. Elphie dutifully made marks in the columns whenever she was told to as well as returned Glinda's, and to prove she wasn't playing favorites Manif's, blown kisses. When all was said and done the girls won by two points. Even though there was talk of certain members of the boy's team being in collusion with certain members of the girl's team, Elphie said that points held. In true sportsmen like form, everyone hugged, the game was deemed a success and added to the list of things to do at the cabin.

"The victors are gong to hit the showers." Glinda giggled after receiving a congratulatory hug and kiss from Elphie.

"I don't know what hit the showers means." Elphie said.

"It means that we are going to conjure a tent, clean up and change clothes." Dani said.

"You just stay out here, safely out of splash range, then I'll get you changed." Glinda said with a sly grin.

"Changed? Back into my original clothing. I assumed you would just want me to stay in white." Elphie smiled.

"Oh that's right you don't know about the dressing up. We decided it in the cuddle." Glinda said.

"You mean huddle." Dani chuckled.

"Huh? Oh right huddle." Glinda giggled.

"Sorry."

"Glinda and Loma decided, knowing that Juiva would agree, that since one of the main purposes of this evening at the lake was sunset dancing, that we should do the occasion justice and dress up." Beliea continued because for reasons that no one, not even Elphie could figure out, Glinda had the giggles.

"We talked her out of ball gowns in favor of just some nice clothes with grass appropriate footwear." Dani laughed.

"I had to concede that point." Glinda hiccupped.

"Are the boys aware of this?" Elphie chuckled.

"They will be soon enough, I doubt they will care though." Loma said.

"But you know, we may want to do the assemble your own kabob thing before we change."

"That's not a bad idea. Perhaps we should talk all together. I'll go get the boys. They are drowning their sorrows at the snack table." Dani smiled.

Manif was very proud of his idea to let everyone put together the kind of shish-ka-bobs that they wanted and happily got things ready for them. There was chicken, beef and all sorts of fresh vegetables to choose from. Glinda made herself one with each kind of meat then put together two for Elphie with some of all the vegetables available. When they were all done they realized that they had spent more time than they should have and hurried off to clean up and change.

-x-

"This is going to be so romantic." Glinda sighed as she and Elphie walked hand in hand over to the place that Dani had deemed the best place to watch the sunset.

"Dancing outside under the stars, watching the sunset in your arms."

"I am looking forward to it and the others seemed to be as well. But Lyndie…" Elphie said but Glinda stopped walking and gave her a soft kiss.

"I will be at my restrained and appropriate best. I promise." Glinda grinned.

"That's good to hear my sweet, but I was going to say could you please not ask me to sparkle the area." Elphie smiled.

"I can promise that too because I happen to know that will be taken care of." Glinda giggled.

"Okay. Shall we go dance the sun down my precious girl?" Elphie said.

"We shall." Glinda smiled.

Even though the first day of summer was a few weeks away, the weather had been unusually warm for the past few days, including now. The girls, excluding Elphie, were all in brightly colored, sleeveless cocktail dresses. Elphie was in a lightweight, white and black dress with sheer lace long sleeves. The boys were dressed in pressed dress pants with nice dress shirts, but no jackets. There was a light breeze blowing, slow dance music playing and the sky was just beginning to show the signs of the impending sunset.

Glinda and Elphie joined the others, who were already dancing and Glinda immediately put herself into Elphie's arms to sway until the song that was playing ended. When a new song started, Elphie curtsied and offered Glinda her hand. Glinda sighed happily and accepted it then they danced a long beautiful waltz as the sun began its decent. Midway through the next song they all stopped dancing to watch the sun as it slowly disappeared beneath the horizon. The music that was playing intensified the moment and each couple started to kiss, including Glinda and Elphie.

After the sun disappeared, the music changed and the couples danced, illuminated only by the twilight and the stars. Right on cue with dusk, little twinkling lights that had been magically woven through the tree branches illuminated, creating a twinkling dance area.

"See, non-Elphie sparkles. Glinda said with a smile after being dipped then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"I am enjoying this, even if we aren't alone." Elphie smiled.

"We might as well be, everyone else seems as focused as we are." Glinda giggled and Elphie looked around realizing that it was true.

During one of the slow parts of the dance Elphie happened to see Beliea and Gotero. Gotero was looking into Beliea's eyes and gently caressing her face with his finger, just like she did with Glinda. She saw Beliea smile at him then give him a quick kiss. She recognized the look on her face because she saw it on Glinda's all the time. In that moment, Beliea adored Gotero beyond all measure. She knew that Beliea and Gotero were in love and would eventually become engaged, but right now, she could not reconcile what was happening now with what had happened that afternoon so she quickly and expertly put it away.

"Elphie?" Glinda questioned.

"Nothing that can't be dealt with later, I promise." Elphie said then gave Glinda a nice kiss before twirling her.

"Okay my love." Glinda smiled. Elphie saw the love in Glinda's eyes and pulled her into a long, tight embrace.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie whispered and the emotion in her voice made tears form in Glinda's eyes.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda whispered back.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"No. I want to tango." Elphie said and Glinda pulled away and looked at her. She saw love sparkling in the depths of Elphie's dark eyes and smiled.

"Oh magical maestro." Glinda chirped.

"Yes your bubbliness?" Manif chuckled.

"Would you please give us a tango? My fiancée is feeling a little feisty." Glinda said with wink for Elphie, who blushed.

"Is she now. Well how can I refuse?" Manif chuckled. With a chant and a wave a fiery Evian tango started.

"How's that?" Manif laughed as he pulled Dani to him.

"Perfect." Glinda giggled.

The couples danced several styles of tangos before switching to more casual modern music and trading off partners. When talk of dinner started being passed around, the dancing stopped and the group headed back towards the main area. Elphie was very relieved because she was wary of dancing with Gotero and she was irritated with herself that she was because she normally had a very good time dancing with him.

-x-

"Do you think all groups of friends do things like this?" Loma said after she finished off the last of her roasted potatoes. She was seated between Hyrut and Beliea at a formally set picnic table. There was fine china, crystal goblets and candles. The whole area was lit with specially designed torches and the light of a full moon that shimmered on the lake.

"No." Gotero said definitively and everyone chuckled.

"I'm serious, think about it. We have Dani…and that man she married. Dani has incredible parents who generously allow us to se this cabin on a fairly regular basis.

"Here's to Mama Miola and Papa Jio." Caspon said as he held up his wine glass. The other's repeated the toast then gave Dani's parents a cheer.

"They are happy to do it you all. But I'll tell them about this. It will amuse my father." Dani smiled.

"We should do something for them, to thank them." Glinda said.

"That's a great idea." Beliea smiled.

"That's really not necessary. They don't expect anything, they just want us to have fun." Dani said.

"And we always do, which is exactly why we should do something for them." Loma said and a buzz of conversation started. Dani let them discuss for a bit before relenting. They agreed that they would shelve the idea for now though because her mother was occupied with the wedding reception that summer.

Dinner had started very late and was so long and leisurely that by the time it was over it was close to eleven-o-clock. They decided to have the birthday cake for breakfast, but since no one was ready to call it a night, wine glasses were refilled and the conversation continued. While the guys cleaned up, mainly by magic, the girls sat at the table and chatted about what to wear to the engagement party. When things were tidy everyone moved to over to where lounge chairs had been set up and settled down to listen to music, play cards or just talk.

"Hey Glinda." Dani said when Hyrut cornered Elphie to ask her about the bark of the hickory wood.

"Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure Dani." Glinda said and followed her friend away from the buzz of other conversations.

"Beliea told me that she had some information on the housing issue for you and Elphaba, but she was hesitant to sit with you to talk about it because she thought it seemed that Elphaba was avoiding her."

"I guess she was. I'll talk to Elphie. And Beliea. Maybe she'll have time to talk to us before she leaves tomorrow.

"She's not leaving until late, so I'm sure she will. You know Manif and I will do whatever we can to help." Dani said.

"I know. I just want to talk this out with my parents." Glinda said.

"Excuse me you two." Loma said.

"Dani is there any more pink wine?"

"In the portable ice box." Dani answered.

"We looked there." Loma said.

"Go on and find the wine. Loma have you seen Beliea?" Glinda said.

"She's over there with Juiva." Loma said pointing towards the picnic table.

"Ok thanks." Glinda said then smiled at Dani and walked over there.

-x-

Glinda made arrangements with Beliea to meet with her the next afternoon in their room then headed over to where Manif, Caspon and Elphie were talking. Juiva walked with her and they talked about how they were getting tired but unwilling to give into it because they were enjoying themselves too much. Others joined them and Glinda discovered was that most everyone else was getting tired as well and they didn't really want to leave either. So they decided to have another slumber party of sorts. But instead of bundled up on a chilly stormy night because they had to be, they were going to sleep under a clear moon and star lit sky on a warm late spring night because they wanted to. Some blankets were conjured for those who wanted to stretch out on the ground and extra chaise lounge chairs for those who didn't. The torches were doused, but the music was left playing very softly. Couples selected a spot and they all talked for a time, but eventually just shifted into their own quiet conversations.

"I haven't slept outside in a long time." Glinda sighed as she settled into Elphie's arms. They were semi-reclined on one of the padded chaise lounge chairs that looked out over the lake. On Glinda's insistence Manif conjured a canopy over it. To Glinda's delight he made it see-through so that she could look up and see the stars.

"And this is much better than our terrace."

"I have to admit this isn't nearly as uncomfortable as I thought it would be, not physically…well you know." Elphie smiled.

"I know and I'm glad. This is so nice Elphie. Everyone is relaxed, it's very calming energy." Glinda said and Elphie kissed her temple and stroked her hair.

"We have a lot to tell your parents when we get home on Monday." Elphie smiled.

"Speaking of home. You do know that I'm going to plan a birthday something for you." Glinda said.

"I was hoping you had forgotten." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh you were not because you know better." Glinda giggled.

"Because your birthday fell right at the same time as your three toughest finals and because we would be home not to long after that, I agreed, reluctantly to just let it go by. And with the exception of a happy birthday note and a what if I do say so myself was a spectacular kiss…"

"That was quite a kiss." Elphie agreed.

"Thank you. Except for those two things I behaved myself and held up my end of the deal."

"Yes you did my precious. And I know that I will enjoy whatever plans you make and whatever gifts that you got me."

"I have something very nice up my sleeve. It will be wonderful, my no longer a teenager love." Glinda grinned.

"Twenty. I haven't even thought about that. I'm twenty years old. I don't feel any different." Elphie said.

"But this birthday is different."

"No Colwen Grounds command performance." Glinda said.

"Exactly." Elphie replied. They talked about the previous year's birthday for a bit then about things that had happened since then but mostly just talked about the way the moon reflected off the lake until Glinda fell asleep.

Even though Elphie was fairly relaxed she knew that she would not be sleeping that night so she settled in for some time in her head. She could hear some whispers coming from nearby, the soft music and the sounds of various insects all accompanying the sound of Glinda's soft snore. She started thinking about her finals and the seminar that she would be missing. She wasn't sure how long she had been lost in her head when she saw someone walking by.

"Manif?" Elphie whispered.

"Green girl. What are you doing awake?" Manif whispered back.

"Insomnia. Why are you skulking about in the dark?" Elphie replied.

"I had to use the bushes. Dani and I were talking, she just fell asleep, but I'm a little wired. Want to join me for some chess?" Manif asked.

"I shouldn't leave Glinda alone." Elphie said.

"We'll be right over there at the table." Manif said then conjured a pink sheet.

"Okay." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Manif nodded put the sheet on the foot of the chair and walked towards the table. Elphie disengaged herself from Glinda's snuggle then whispered to her as she resettled. She covered her with the sheet, but still felt a little guilty so she decided to get Glinda her doll. Even though she knew that Manif would escort her to the cabin, she decided to just save time and summon it. She hadn't done magic like this in awhile, but it was for a good cause. She closed her eyes, focused and chanted. When she opened her eyes, the doll was there. She put it into Glinda's hand, gave her a gentle kiss then waited until the sighs and mummers ceased before going to the picnic table.

-x-

Elphie and Manif chatted about the various activities of the day during their first game. Elphie had argued with herself over whether or not to talk to Manif about what had happened with Beliea, but decided that she would be better off just talking to Glinda. As they set up for a second game Manif started to talk to her about the dissertation process and she became caught up in that, asking questions and making mental notes. They talked easily as they always did and time passed quickly.

"Oops its almost sunrise. I need to go wake Dani. She loves sunrise. Then it's the bravery swim." Manif said after their fourth game.

"What is the bravery swim anyway?" Elphie asked.

"Well today it's jumping into the lake at sunrise." Manif said.

"Why is that brave?" Elphie asked.

"Because it will be cold. It's warm now and has been unusually warm for days, but the lake will be very cold."

"And Glinda wants to do this?"

"I'm assuming. It's very invigorating."

"She'll catch cold." Elphie said.

"Ease up mom. We go straight back up to the cabin and into hot baths before breakfast. We'll be fine. Now, go wake her so she can watch the sunrise too. She'll love you for it." Manif said.

"She loves me anyway." Elphie said.

"You haven't even been to sleep, how can you wake up so cranky?" Manif chuckled then gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek and left. Elphie chuckled as she watched Manif wake up the others then went over to Glinda.

"Lyndie my precious." Elphie said then gave Glinda several kisses. Glinda mumbled and shifted, making room for Elphie to sit beside her and repeat the process.

"What Elphie? Are you okay?" Glinda said as she allowed herself to be moved so that Elphie could get her into a snuggle.

"I'm fine. But you should wake up a little. The sun will be rising soon." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda several more little kisses.

"Sunrise snuggles?" Glinda said sleepily but excitedly.

"Yes." Elphie replied.

"Oh boy!" Glinda said perking up a bit. She got even more excited when the music started up again. As she settled in Glinda asked the inevitable sleep question and Elphie told her about her night then shushed her with a nice kiss as the sun started to come up.

-x-

"Okay who wants coffee before the swim?" Manif said as he walked around with a tray of mugs.

"Me! Me!" Glinda and everyone else said.

"Wasn't that a beautiful sunrise." Loma said as she came over and sat on the foot of Glinda and Elphie's chair with her cup of coffee.

"Breathtaking." Glinda agreed.

"It almost makes me want to get up early more often. Almost." Loma chuckled.

"You going to take a jump in the lake?" Hyrut asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. It will be my first time." Glinda grinned.

"I think the only one of the girls that has done it is Dani." Loma said.

"Yeah, she told me that she used to do it all the time, until her accident at Shiz's lake. A month or so ago she did it again for the first time since then. She called it her graduation ceremony." Glinda grinned.

"Ready to change girls?" Beliea said coming over with Juiva.

"I am." Loma said and Glinda nodded.

"Let's go then."

"Will you be waiting with warm fluffy towels?" Glinda asked.

"I will. Just please be careful." Elphie said.

"Extra. I promise. The boys are going in first and will be right there waiting for us." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Walk me to the tent." She giggled and Elphie nodded.

While Glinda was changing into her bathing outfit, Elphie looked out at the water, happy that she was learning to appreciate the beauty of it.

"Glinda asked you to go in there." Dani said when she came out of the tent with Beliea. Juiva and Loma followed a few beats later then Elphie ducked in.

"I thought I'd give you a head start on the unladylike thoughts." Glinda giggled then put her hand on her hip and wiggled her hips.

"I'm not sure I will ever fully adapt to that bathing outfit." Elphie said as she exhaled sharply.

"You look amazing."

"I bought myself another one when I went shopping, but I'm saving that." Glinda grinned.

"For what?" Elphie said.

"Hurry up in there. We are waiting." Loma yelled and Glinda giggled.

"Coming." Glinda called back then gave Elphie a sudden vigorous kiss.

"See ya when I'm wet and shivering." She laughed then left the tent, sashaying slowly.

"Sweet Oz." Elphie breathed. She collected herself then left the tent knowing that she was blushing deeply.

Elphie took a stack of towels in case they were needed and went over to the shore, well away from the water and watched all of her friends on the dock.

She heard Manif count to three then the boys, except Caspon, let out a loud whoop as they ran to the end of the dock and jumped into the water. She saw all their heads pop up and heard the swearing and comments about the cold water.

"All right girls, come on in the water's fine." Manif chuckled. Elphie returned Glinda's wave and saw that she was holding hands with Dani. Beliea and Loma were also holding hands so she figured that Caspon stayed behind for Juiva.

"On three, here we go! One, two, three." Dani said then yelled. Glinda and the others yelled as well as they ran towards the end of the dock. Elphie saw Glinda jump then disappear beneath the water and held her breath until she saw her blonde head pop back up.

"It's freezing!" She heard Glinda call out as she waved.

In spite of the comments, all of them swam around for a few minutes before heading towards the shore. Caspon and Juiva were the first out, laughing about how much fun it was. Beliea and Gotero followed then Glinda came up with Dani and Manif. Elphie knew that she was blushing deeply at the sight of Glinda walking in her clingy, wet bathing outfit, but she didn't care and couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"For me." Manif chuckled as Elphie held out a towel for Glinda.

"For me. We have a system." Glinda said with shivering giggles as she very quickly wrapped her hair in the towel. Elphie held open another and Glinda walked right into it. Dani chuckled at the practiced manner in which Elphie wrapped her up.

"How are those unladylike thoughts shaping up?" Glinda said in a sly whisper as Elphie draped another towel around her shoulders.

"Very nicely, thank you." Elphie grinned.

"Care to share?" Glinda asked as they started to walk towards the cabin.

"Maybe when you are older." Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed merrily as she pressed herself against Elphie as they walked.


	105. Chapter 105

"Maybe you should take a nap now." Elphie said as she put their weekend valise down and closed the door to their room. They had been trying to figure out what needed to be done before they left for Frottica the next afternoon as they walked up the stairs of the dorm.

"I've got time for a nap before we go to Granny's for dinner. Let's make out." Glinda bubbled.

"Vacation has started after all." She added as she tugged Elphie towards her chair.

"Maybe so but packing has barely begun. And Beliea is stopping by." Elphie chuckled as Glinda put her hands on her hips turned her so that she was standing in front of the chair.

"But it has begun. And Beliea won't be here until later." Glinda said with a sly smile as she pushed Elphie ever so gently into the chair.

"And I have a plan." She grinned as she straddled Elphie's legs.

"Since when?" Elphie chuckled as she shifted slightly so that they were both comfortable.

"Since you suggested that I take a nap and not we take a nap." Glinda replied with a smile, stressing the I and we.

"I promised you while you were in the tub at the cabin that I would sleep tonight." Elphie smiled as she caressed Glinda's sides.

"I do not require a nap. But you on the other hand, do. " Elphie said trying not to sigh as Glinda kissed her earlobe.

"And it is in my plan." Glinda whispered in her ear, then kissed right below it, causing Elphie to exhale sharply and shift.

"Why don't you tell me this plan, so that I can help implement it?" Elphie said with effort.

"You kiss then I'll tell." Glinda said with a bright giggle.

"Kiss and tell, get it." She chortled.

"No, not really. But okay." Elphie smiled and her smile was immediately kissed.

"I like kissing your smiles." Glinda grinned. Elphie didn't reply with words. Instead, she took Glinda's face in her hands and kissed her softly several times before kissing with great vigor.

"Is that sufficient kissing to warrant some telling?" Elphie chuckled lightly when they parted.

"Oh, I'll tell anyone who wants to know what a fantastic kisser you are." Glinda giggled as she shifted positions.

"If anybody ever asks that specific direct question, feel free." Elphie smiled and Glinda kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I'll remember that." Glinda said with a sly grin.

"Now, about that plan." Elphie said as Glinda started to caress the back of her neck.

"As you say, usually when you are tipsy, a deals a deal." She smiled as she engaged in a minor giggle filled skirmish to capture Glinda's hands.

"Okay, but I reserve the right to pick this up right where we left off." Glinda said giving Elphie's hands one last gentle bat.

"All right." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda's hands then her lips a kiss.

Working backwards from when Mr. Frama was going to come and get them Glinda outlined her time frames for them to get ready, to nap and to pack while they talked to Beliea.

"See Elphie that gives us at least half an hour to sit here and smooch." Glinda grinned and kicked her feet a little.

"Lyndie, the terms you use." Elphie chuckled as she shook her head.

"But that does seem to be a workable timeline."

"There is always time for the important things in life." Glinda said seriously.

"Now, release my hands so that I might properly fondle your earlobes." She added trying not to giggle.

Glinda and Elphie's activities were mostly playful in nature because there had been a great deal of playfully romantic energy during brunch at the cabin and on the ride home. But there was also soft and gentle as well as intense activities that caused Elphie to declare that fifteen more minutes would not hurt anything. But fifteen turned into twenty and Beliea knocking at the door interrupted a very intricate kiss.

-x-

"Thank you for coming here Beliea. I know that you must be as busy as we are." Glinda said.

"I'm ready to go. Actually coming here got me out of helping Tero pack. The man is a hopeless procrastinator about things like this." Beliea smiled.

"We appreciate it anyway." Elphie said shyly.

"It's my pleasure. I wish I had more to tell you though." Beliea said and sat down in Glinda's pink chair. As Elphie carefully folded the things that Glinda handed her, Beliea told them about calling in a few favors to be able to look at the files of the few undergraduate girls who were permitted to live off campus.

"So there is precedent, but there has to be a very compelling reason." Beliea said.

"But there is precedent so that is a very good thing." Glinda said excitedly as she absently handed Elphie their silk and satin nightdresses.

"Those are very pretty." Beliea smiled and Elphie blushed deeply.

"I like satin myself."

"I prefer it as well." Elphie said quietly but with a smile. Beliea knew that Elphie's hesitance around her now wasn't personal and she did not treat it as such. As her friend, she really wanted to just talk it out with her, but she knew that given Elphie's personality that was not wise unless Elphie herself initiated it. She knew that the best thing for her to do was to just let it play out.

I have a thought on this, an opinion, if you'd like to hear it." Beliea said.

"Oh absolutely we do." Glinda said enthusiastically and Elphie nodded.

"I think that whatever you decide to do, but especially if you petition to live off campus, it should be all about you, not because Elphaba is moving out. Elphaba can live wherever she chooses with no problems and Madame Morrible would probably rejoice if she moved off campus. If I understood correctly, her whole reason for being seems to be to get you away from Elphaba's influence. Don't fight that. I think it will make the process go more smoothly." Beliea said.

"Ah. If you can't beat them, join them." Glinda said as the implications became clear.

"Essentially, yes." Beliea chuckled at the look on Glinda's face.

"Beliea thank you so much for calling in favors for us. We owe you." Glinda said then gave Beliea a hug.

"It doesn't solve the dilemma, but it definitely makes the dilemma more solvable."

"Yes, thank you Beliea." Elphie said.

"It was my pleasure, I assure you. And I'll do whatever else I can, but now I must take my leave. I can't leave Gotero completely to his own devices. He always forgets to pack underwear." Beliea laughed and Glinda giggled.

"We'll see you in a few weeks." Glinda grinned.

"We, actually none of us would miss this for anything." Beliea smiled and accepted another hug from Glinda.

"Neither would we." Glinda chuckled.

"Have a safe trip you two." Beliea said.

"You and Gotero as well." Glinda said as she opened the door.

"Bye and thanks again."

"Bye." Beliea said as she walked into the hallway. As Glinda was closing the door, Elphie stopped her and gazed into her eyes for just a beat. Glinda smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss.

"Beliea." Elphie said walking into the hall just as her friend was getting ready to go down the stairs.

"Yes Elphaba." Beliea smiled as she turned towards her.

"Beliea, I'm not very good at this, but I really am grateful for what you did for Glinda and me. It's not personal, I promise. I just…I can't…"

"Elphaba it's all right. There's no need to say anything, honest. I know that you are grateful. And that you are working to reconcile the things we discussed. People have to get their heads around things that they don't understand in their own way and in their own time. Friends know that." Beliea smiled again.

"Thank you. You and Gotero have a nice trip tonight." Elphie said with a relieved smile.

"We will. Enjoy your night." Beliea smiled then continued on down the stairs and Elphie went back into their room.

"Elphie that was a wonderful thing you did." Glinda sniffled then gave Elphie a hug.

"It just seemed like I needed to. We need to finish packing." Elphie said.

"And talking about what Beliea said." Glinda said.

"Of course." Elphie smiled then accepted a nice kiss.

-x-

"Ha! And with ten minutes to spare." Glinda said triumphantly as she buckled her shoe.

"See I told you that changing my mind about our clothes and shoes was not going to make us late."

"I stand corrected Lyndie." Elphie smiled as Glinda snuggled up against her.

"As well you should. We are mostly packed to go, we got information from Beliea, I got a really good nap, complete with a mildly interesting dream and my favorite wake up alarm and we look wonderful." Glinda giggled then led Elphie to the mirror.

"Casual but wonderful."

"I don't know why I doubted you." Elphie said as she wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist from behind.

"Well it is not like you haven't had reason. But I'm getting pretty good at this time management thing. Maybe it's all the hands on activities." Glinda chuckled then kissed Elphie's hands.

"Well you can be handsy." Elphie grinned and Glinda let out a delighted chuckle and whirled around to look at her with delight

"Elphie! Such language." She giggled merrily.

"I heard Loma call Hyrut that earlier today. Manif explained it in a surprisingly appropriate manner." Elphie smiled.

"Loma called him handsy? The way I hear it, it's the other way around." Glinda chuckled.

"I still can't help but wonder what goes on over there in the Sorcery Building." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh, I 'm sure nothing different that goes on over there in the Science Building. Only without the frisky enzymes." Glinda giggled.

"You know I said frisky by accident once, instead of promiscuous, while I was working on an experiment. My lab partners thought that is was very funny and said something to the affect of 'it's always the quiet ones you need to watch out for' Elphie chuckled.

"I wasn't sure what that meant, but it kept them amused for weeks."

"I liked your lab partners. Too bad they graduated." Glinda said.

"I liked them too, but we can talk about life in the lab at another time. We need to go." Elphie smiled.

"Okay." Glinda said then wrapped her arms around Elphie's neck and gave her a hug that she returned.

"You hug as good as you kiss." Glinda sighed.

"I've learned. It must be all of the hand's on teaching you do." Elphie smiled and Glinda melted against her in a puddle of giggles.

-x-

"Thank you for safely delivering my friends Mr. Frama." Manif smiled after he assisted Elphie and Glinda down from the carriage.

"I'll see that they get back to Crage Hall."

"Alright. I'll be there to take you to the train station at one tomorrow." Mr. Frama said with a smile as Glinda pet the horse.

"We'll be ready." Glinda said.

"Have a nice night." Mr. Frama said.

"We will, you too." Glinda grinned.

"Goodnight Mr. Frama. Thank you." Elphie said. Mr. Frama waved, clucked at the horse and drove off.

"Granny is very glad that you came to dinner." Manif said as they walked into the house.

"We like spending time with Granny, she's fun." Glinda said.

"Hey you two." Dani said from the top of the stairs.

"Hi Dani." Glinda bubbled.

"Hello Dani." Elphie smiled.

"You seem far less…wound up than you were when we dropped you off." Dani chuckled to Glinda.

"Hey, it's not my fault everyone had a case of the lovey doveys after the swim." Glinda laughed.

"She got in a nap." Elphie said.

"So did we." Manif said with a wink and a chuckle.

"I actually took a nap. Elphie sorted books." Glinda giggled and Elphie looked at her oddly.

"I eventually took a nap too." Dani smiled.

"I just watched her do it." Manif grinned.

"Awwww, that's so sweet." Glinda sighed.

"We can continue this or not, later. Granny is waiting in the sitting room." Dani chuckled and pointed down the hall.

-x-

"I'm so glad that you had time to join us tonight." Granny Kima said after the greetings were complete and everyone was settled.

"I hope that Dani made it clear that this was a simple invitation, not a summons." She added with a little chuckle.

"She did Granny. And we are nearly ready to leave for home tomorrow so we had time." Glinda smiled.

"Good. Now I hear that you took a morning dip in the lake Glinda." Granny smiled.

"I did. It was very chilly, but quite invigorating. I may even do it again sometime." Glinda said happily.

"That was considered a bit of a right of passage among my peers when I was growing up. I did it myself many times. Including a few pre dawn plunges in the all together." Granny said with a merry chuckle.

"Granny!" Glinda exclaimed with an amused laugh.

"I've done it several times that way too." Dani said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Manif said with an amused look that caused both Granny and Dani to laugh. Glinda used the moment of chuckles and laughs to whisper into Elphie's ear that in the all together meant naked. Elphie blushed deeply, but Glinda could tell that she was also slightly intrigued and amused.

"Like Granny said it is like an unofficial right of passage. I did my first one when I was fifteen, as part of one of my cousins' bridal shower." Dani said.

"That must have been some bridal shower." Glinda giggled.

"Okay, it was more like a bachelorette party. It was freezing, but a lot of fun." Dani chuckled.

"I had no idea that I married into such a scandalous family." Manif said with feigned appropriate shock that amused Glinda to no end.

"Oh come now boy. Surely you jest." Granny laughed.

"You're right. I spent enough time with you Granny to know what I was getting myself into." Manif grinned.

"Don't be cheeky." Granny said with an affectionate chuckle.

"So when was your other scandalous plunge?" Glinda asked through her chuckles.

"The spring before I came to Shiz." Dani answered.

"I haven't been brave enough to do a winter jump."

"That's because it's a manly thing." Manif chuckled and Dani looked poised to rebut when Mrs. Losid came to the door to announce that dinner was ready.

"Well it looks like this, what I'm sure would have been a spirited debate, will have to wait. Talk of jumping into freezing cold lakes naked is hardly dinner conversation." Granny said as Manif went to help her out of her chair.

"You started it you know." Manif laughed.

"And you are only nixing the conversation because we have company."

"Nonsense. Glinda and Elphaba are not company. And no dessert for you for being impertinent." Granny said with a chuckle and a nod towards Glinda and Elphie.

Elphie had been listening to the interactions with a mix of intrigue and awkwardness. Glinda was clearly amused and Elphie recognized the familiar 'I love a challenge' look in her eyes and knew that at some point in time she would be watching her beautiful fiancé jump into a cold lake without even her scanty swimming outfit on. I also occurred to her that that Dani Manif and Granny were also amused and chatting comfortably together about a topic that not that long ago she would have thought of as inappropriate for mixed company.

"I apologize for Granny. But she truly considers you members of the family. She honestly does not discuss being naked with just anyone." Dani said with a chuckle as they followed behind Manif and Granny.

"No need to apologize. I was actually flattered and Elphie will be when she gets over being flustered." Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie's dark green cheek.

"I'm sure I will. And that was a rather intriguing conversation." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"You want to try it, don't you?" Dani directed to Glinda.

"I do." Glinda said with a mischievous giggle.

"Don't dawdle children. Mrs. Losid's roast beef waits for no one." Granny said from the doorway to the dining room.

"With a nice vegetable casserole and roasted potatoes." Dani added for Elphie's benefit.

-x-

Dinner conversation started out focusing on school and finals then shifted into the upcoming break, summer classes, the engagement party and the wedding reception. During the conversation Elphie becoming a graduate student came up and her and Glinda's housing dilemma inadvertently became part of the discussion. Glinda told them about the talk with Beliea, but that was about all before discreetly shutting down the topic by saying that they were going to talk to her parents about it while at home. Manif changed the direction of the room conversation by melodramatically lamenting the loss of his on campus room.

The meal was wonderful but the company and conversation were even better so they went back into the sitting room for dessert and to continue talking. Granny Kima capped off the evening by delighting everyone, even occasionally Dani, by telling some little Dani stories. After indulging Manif's plea for 'just one more' she told him to go get the carriage, so that he could get his friends home before it got too late. She made Glinda and Elphie promise to come back to dinner again when they returned to school, which they happily agreed to do. When Manif returned, Granny insisted that Dani go along to keep him out of trouble and gave both girls a warm and friendly hug goodbye.

The short ride back to Shiz was like all the rides the four friends had together. Manif and Elphie baited one another while Dani and Glinda ignored them and talked, this time about jumping into a freezing cold lake naked, until it was time to threaten them to stop. They kept talking when they arrived on campus but the onset of Glinda's yawns signaled that it really was time to call it a night.

-x-

"I really do love them." Glinda sighed as they walked up the stairs.

"And Granny Kima is great. I'd love for her and Namom to get together."

"That would be an interesting conversation for sure." Elphie chuckled as she opened the door.

"I know. Throw in Devi and… " Glinda started giggling before she could finish.

"I'm afraid to even try to imagine. I'm still trying to cope with the image of you naked, jumping into a lake." Elphie chuckled.

"Jilla's been skinny dipping, but not in a cold lake. I think it would be fun." Glinda grinned.

"You think anything naked is fun." Elphie said then chuckled.

"It's a true statement. What's amused you so?" Glinda said, delighting in Elphie's rare hearty chuckles.

"I think I may have found the right room cleaning motivational tool." Elphie smiled.

"Naked cleaning day! Oh boy." Glinda grinned.

"Well maybe not totally naked." Elphie smiled.

"Oh you in silky under things is very motivational too." Glinda grinned.

"Me? You're the one who likes to run around with no clothing on." Elphie laughed.

"True, but you do not require motivation to tidy up." Glinda giggled.

"I didn't really think this through." Elphie smiled.

"Can I redirect you to a dance?" She added with a chuckle.

"A naked dance?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"I set myself up for that didn't I?" Elphie asked.

"Yep." Glinda giggled then twirled herself under Elphie's arms.

They started off dancing and talking fully clothed then danced a couple of dances in their undergarments followed by a long slow waltz with nothing on. When the waltz was over they helped each other into nightdresses and danced a little longer.

"I'm a little surprised that you weren't more flustered by that whole jumping in the lake naked conversation that Granny started." Glinda said as she and Elphie snuggled into bed.

"Frankly, so am I." Elphie said with a light chuckle.

"But it flowed so naturally from the other conversation that it seemed, well…normal."

"And you really don't care if I want to try it?" Glinda giggled softly.

"As long as you are with Dani, I'll survive, my precious risk-taker." Elphie said.

"Oh I'd never do it alone. I'm game, not fool-hardy." Glinda laughed.

"That's comforting. But we should sleep now we have a big day tomorrow." Elphie chuckled.

"We have a big few weeks ahead and I can't wait." Glinda sighed.

"Me either. I'm nervous about the party, but just a little. And I'll have plenty of time to talk it out." Elphie said.

"Yes you will. I love you Elphie." Glinda said.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's temple.

"Thank you again for agreeing to marry me." She added.

"Right back at you my love." Glinda said with a happy sigh as she snuggled closer to Elphie.

-x-

"Trunk, check. Valises, check. Book boxes, check. Carry on bags, check. I think we have everything ready to go." Glinda said making pink glitter checkmarks in the air.

"I think so too. Now we can enjoy our brunch with Mr. Kwenyo without worrying about it." Elphie smiled.

"Fine Miss Smug. I still think that we could have spent a little more time playing around in bed. It was just getting good." Glinda said.

"That's what concerned me." Elphie chuckled.

"Well I can't say that your concern was misplaced. Much as I would like to." Glinda said with a little giggle.

"But you started it."

"And it was very wrong of me to wish you a good morning." Elphie chuckled.

"Do you have everything you need in your purse?"

"Yes. Let's go." Glinda grinned.

"And I accept my share of the good morning hanky panky starting. Even though it was mainly you." Glinda giggled as Elphie opened the door then followed Glinda through it.

-x-

"Hi Mr. K." Glinda bubbled as she skipped over to the booth where their friend was sitting.

"Hello Glinda, hello Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled as Glinda kissed his cheek and gave him a flower.

"I received one too." Tyuron smiled as he held up the little purple wildflower Glinda had given him.

"I'll put it in water and bring you all something to drink. Uliko has prepared you a special end of term brunch."

"Yummy." Glinda smiled as she slid into the booth.

"She is very hungry." Elphie chuckled as she followed her in.

"A plate of things to nibble on is on its way." Tyuron laughed then hurried off.

"Are you all ready to go to Frottica?" Mr. Kwenyo asked.

"We are." Glinda said happily.

"Good. I must admit, I am looking forward to engagement party activities. But I'm am very glad that Gwenot and Samion invited me up a few days in advance to fill me in." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"I can't wait to show you around Frottica and show you Jon's House and Elphie's lab…" Glinda said excitedly.

"I was under the impression that it was Lofier's lab." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"You know what I mean." Glinda giggled.

"Here you go, nibblers and drinks. Your meal will be out soon. A variety of wonderfully stuffed crepes and all the usual accompaniments." Tyron said quietly.

"I am whispering because Uliko is only making those for you all and I don't want people to start asking for them." He added with a chuckle.

"How sweet of him. He will be coming out won't he?" Glinda asked.

"He will. He knows that you are going to be leaving for a little while. Oh excuse me, customers." Tyuron said and hurried off.

Glinda, Elphie and Mr. Kwenyo talked casually about what they wanted to do in Frottica as they waited for their meal. Uliko brought out their food and said hello, but did not stay. As they ate Glinda told Mr. Kwenyo about having dinner with Granny Kima and a little about their weekend at the lake. Mr. Kwenyo filled them in on the news from Munchkinland, including Nessa's successful first tour as Governor.

"More fruit." Uliko said as he put a plate down on the table.

"Thanks Uliko." Glinda smiled and tried not to chuckle when the man unceremoniously sat down beside Mr. Kwenyo, causing him to have to scoot over.

"Ty says you are having a party for to be married." Uliko said.

"We are. Our official engagement party is in three weeks." Glinda said.

"Then be married party." Uliko said.

"Yes then we will have a wedding after I finish school." Glinda said.

"Ty says we can go. So we go to be married. To…wedding." Uliko said struggling for the word.

"Wonderful. I'm glad that you will come to our wedding." Glinda said with a bright smile.

"I'm happy too." Elphie said.

"You go to parties." Uliko directed to Mr. Kwenyo.

"I am going to both." The Apothecary replied.

"We go to…wedding. I bring cookies for trip." Uliko said then hurried off and Tyuron looked at him with a smile.

"That was quite a conversation." Glinda said.

"It was. He likes talking to you all." Tyuron said.

"He spends a few minutes with me each time I come in." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"And it goes rather well, as long as I don't compliment the food." He chuckled and Glinda did too.

Uliko brought a bag of cookies for Glinda and Elphie and one for Mr. Kwenyo. He accepted a light goodbye hug from Glinda before fleeing back to the kitchen. After saying goodbye to Tyuron, Mr. Kwenyo walked Glinda and Elphie back to campus then sat and chatted with them on the patio until Mr. Frama came. After their bags were loaded he received hugs and kisses from both girls. He chuckled as he watched the carriage pull away with Glinda waving to him until it was out of sight.

-x-

"Well we are on our way." Glinda said as the train pulled out of the Shiz depot.

"Yes we are. Clickity clack, we're coming back." Elphie chuckled.

" Clickity clack." Glinda giggled as she reached around Elphie's neck and unhooked her ring chain.

"Our rings go back."

Elphie removed Glinda's chain as well then they exchanged rings and slipped them on each other's fingers before sharing a kiss.

"That's better." Glinda sighed wiggling her finger.

"It is." Elphie agreed.

"This time home is going to be so different I think. We will be getting ready for our party. You know that I need to go shopping for dresses for us." Glinda said.

"What's different about that?" Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed and batted at her.

"Not that part. The Elders, our friends, family will all be there to celebrate us. It's exciting and a little scary." Glinda said.

"You find it frightening?" Elphie asked, surprised.

"Just a little. Mainly because it's such a big step and I want everything to be perfect, especially my Declaration." Glinda said.

"I have to admit, I am a little intimidated by that too. It is a big step." Elphie agreed.

"Momsie and Popsicle will make sure that we know everything we need to know. And so will Namom, especially with the Elders." Glinda said.

"I'm trying not to think about that until I have to." Elphie smiled.

"Then we will put that on hold. I'm just glad that you are not nervous yet." Glinda smiled.

"Right now I think I'm more nervous about you doing more shopping." Elphie said seriously, but Glinda knew that she was teasing.

"It's a special occasion, we need special clothes. You should be happy, I didn't even suggest that you come along." Glinda chuckled.

"It's the little things that make life good." Elphie smiled.

"I like you, you're funny. But that doesn't mean that you get out of party shopping completely. We will have a lot to do." Glinda said then told Elphie that all of the big plans were in place but there were details like selecting a menu, decorations, flowers and other such things that they would be able to do. How and when those tasks would be done would be decided with Gwenot, but Glinda still delighted in talking about all of the possibilities.

"Lyndie, I know that we are going to be busy. But before all of this gets too hectic I'd like to try to talk to Chaxi." Elphie said.

"Sweetheart, of course, of course. That is one of the first things on the list, along with your birthday dinner, presents and talking to my parents about our housing. I'm really sorry, I got carried away." Glinda said then moved over to Elphie's side.

"No you didn't. We needed to talk about all of that too. I just want to get my current issues put safely away before a whole new set crop up." Elphie said with a smile. Glinda chuckled, but they both knew that she was serious.

"I think that is a good idea, for both of us. I want to hear what my parents think about the housing thing and what happened with Beliea and Gotero was a little confusing." Glinda said.

"This might sound wrong, but I'm glad that it did not make sense to you either." Elphie said.

"I'm not sure it's supposed to make sense to most people, but I don't know. I know that Jilla played all kinds of games, she'd dress up and do things that she would never normally do outside of the bedroom. One of her favorite things is to pretend that she is…a woman of ill repute." Glinda said.

"She pretends to be a prostitute?" Elphie asked, shocked.

"On occasion, I mean not every time, but she says it just makes things more exciting and a little dangerous. I didn't really understand that either, but it makes her happy." Glinda said.

"That seems very strange." Elphie said.

"To me too, but I can understand the role playing. Remember that day you brought me lunch to the empath room and we had that little conversation about your tip. That would have been fun to play out." Glinda said with a smile.

"Like that story you told of the troubadour and the serving wench." Elphie said.

"Yes. It's why I kept the costumes and the messenger's cap." Glinda said with a grin.

"I guess that is just another thing I need to learn. But it doesn't seem the same as what Gotero and Beliea were doing, or even what Jilla did." Elphie said.

"Maybe not. I think that's why we both need to sort it out, with help. Don't forget, I've never done any of this stuff either. I can and do fantasize about playing troubadour and serving wench with you, but when push comes to shove, it might not be fun at all. Who knows?" Glinda said.

"I was watching Beliea and Gotero together at the lake, dancing and just being as they always were, I saw the same look in her eyes that I see in yours sometimes when you look at me. She loves him very much." Elphie said.

"She does. And he is head over heels crazy for her. Loma said that have had a few rough patches though, like all of us I guess. You know how we experiment with different sexual things because of who we are, our pasts and things like that? Maybe that's what they do too and it's not supposed to make sense to anyone but them."

"Perhaps not." Elphie agreed.

"And think about it. Do you think kiskle tag would make sense to them?" Glinda said with a little giggle.

"Probably not. It took awhile to make sense to me." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Lyndie, I know that my reaction to what happened was not abnormal for me. I just don't want to be wary of Gotero for the rest of my life. It bothered me that I couldn't interact with him like I usually do." Elphie sighed.

"Chaxi will help you sort it all out my love, I'm sure. We'll get a hold of her tomorrow and see when she can talk to us." Glinda said.

"People just confound me sometimes. Their actions and reactions aren't as easy to figure out as those of enzymes or other things in the lab." Elphie said.

"Even mine?" Glinda grinned.

"Oh you still confound me on a regular basis, but not in a confusing way, well not always." Elphie chuckled. "But with you I have a set of constants to refer to that help me predict a probable outcome."

"Are you calling me a lab experiment?" Glinda chuckled.

"Goodness no, you are no where near that orderly." Elphie laughed.

"But I have learned, life is far from orderly. But with you as my constant, my confounding, not always predictable, constant, I'll survive it."

"I love you too. And you aren't all that orderly either all the time. You surprise and confound me as well as delight me frequently. I think that means that we are not yet a boring old engaged couple." Glinda giggled.

"My precious girl I am quite certain that you could not ever be boring, even if you tried. Which means I will be not boring by association." Elphie chuckled.

"Does that mean that you will be bubbly by association, or bouncy?" Glinda said lapsing into a giggle fit.

"Oh no." Elphie laughed.

"And before you giggle it, I already know I started it."


	106. Chapter 106

"Frottica, next stop Frottica." Glinda and Elphie heard the conductor call and Glinda wiggled excitedly.

"Time sure flies when you're having fun. Even by association." Glinda giggled.

"So far I've been bubbly by association as well as perky, wiggly, a shopper, a big eater, a sorceress, a modern dancer, a tree climber, an artist, an exhibitionist and blonde. But I did have fun in my own right." Elphie chuckled.

"That sketch of you as a blonde sitting in a tree is definitely going in my favorites portfolio." Glinda giggled.

"The one that stays hidden away, even from me, I hope." Elphie smiled.

"Oh absolutely. But one day you are going to ask to see those sketches." Glinda grinned.

"Perhaps…when I'm older." Elphie said seriously, but with a slight smile and Glinda broke out into her third giggle fit of the trip.

-x-

"Hello my darlings." Gwenot said as Jefet assisted Glinda then Elphie from the carriage.

"Hi Momsie." Glinda bubbled as she ran up the steps of her home.

"Welcome home." Gwenot chuckled as she accepted an excited hard hug from her daughter.

"And to you too Elphaba." She added as she received a much more sedate, but just as loving hug from Elphie.

"Hello Gwenot." Elphie smiled after accepting a kiss on her cheek.

"And hello to you as well Nuisance." She said as she picked up the small cat that had jumped up onto the ledge and was batting at her as she hugged Gwenot. Nusee nuzzled Elphie's cheek, meowed at her then jumped from her arms onto Glinda.

"Hi Nusee. We've missed you too." Glinda grinned as she patted on the cat and gave him a hug. When he was satisfied that his sorceress and witch were no worse for wear because of being away from him he squirmed to get down then started attacking the hem of Elphie's skirt.

"Stop that." Elphie smiled.

"I love home." Glinda giggled.

"Your father will be home in a bit and dinner will be in an hour." Gwenot said as they walked into the house.

"We can catch up then."

"Okay Mama. How's the colt?" Glinda asked and Gwenot smiled and chuckled softly.

"Feisty, according to Tymik." Gwenot said.

"I can't wait to see him. Have you named him yet?" Glinda said excitedly.

"We thought that you would like that honor. Seeing as though you are the proud grandmother." Gwenot chuckled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"Elphie this is exciting. Let's go down there after dinner."

"Galinda, Starlight and her colt are in the back pasture. They will be brought to the main stable in the morning." Gwenot smiled.

"Awww, oh well. "Glinda said with the hint of a pout.

"Not everything has to be done tonight my darling." Gwenot said.

"I know." Glinda said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm just excited to be home."

"Why don't you two go on and say hello to Cook then go freshen up for dinner." Gwenot smiled then gave her daughter a hug.

Glinda took Elphie's hand and hurried down the hall. Gwenot smiled as she watched them go because she knew that bubbles and giggles were going to fill the Manor once again and that was the way she preferred it.

X

"Hi Sargy." Glinda bubbled to the maid, who was unpacking the trunk.

"Hello Miss Galinda, welcome home." Sargy smiled and accepted a hug and kiss on her cheek.

"Cheese bread with dinner." Glinda chirped happily and tore off a piece of her still warm bread and held it out for Sargy.

"Thank you. I do love Cook's cheese bread." Sargy smiled.

"Have you taken things over to Elphie's room yet?" Glinda asked.

"Not yet. Is there something here that she needs?"

"Just something to change into. I'll take these things to her." Glinda said then popped the last bite of her bread into her mouth before taking some of Elphie's dresses off of the wardrobe hook.

"This looks like a spaghetti and no meatballs sort of dress, don't you think?" Glinda said holding up Elphie's navy blue jumper with white eyelets.

"I think it is perfect." Sargy smiled at the look on Glinda's face. After Glinda skipped across the hall Sargy went back to unpacking her things, chuckling when she heard Glinda sing song 'are you decent?'

-x-

"Even after all of this time, I am still amazed by this room." Elphie smiled as Glinda came into her room.

"It's like it's always been mine, even though it hasn't."

"Maybe it has. Maybe when this house was built this room knew that you would one day be living in it and has been just biding time until you arrived." Glinda said with a grin as she hung the dresses up in Elphie's wardrobe then removed the blue jumper.

"For dinner." She added as she hung the dress on the wardrobe hook.

"I'd rather have some of the spaghetti that Cook prepared." Elphie said straight-faced.

"Elphie!" Glinda giggled as she threw her arms around Elphie's neck and gave her a wiggly hug.

"You made a funny."

"And it was actually intentional." Elphie chuckled as she returned the hug, minus the wiggles.

"Oh I love you. I just do." Glinda said happily as she gave Elphie a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"And I love you too. You should go get in the bath I'm sure Sargy has drawn for you so that we can make it down to dinner on time." Elphie smiled.

"I'm going. Come over when you're finished getting ready for dinner."

"Of course my precious." Elphie said.

"I'll even try to be decent." Glinda giggled.

"I appreciate the thought Lyndie, but why change your routine now?" Elphie replied and Glinda chuckled merrily.

"You are on quite a roll my love." Glinda chortled.

"Well this time I was serious." Elphie smiled.

"I know, but still. Now kiss me so that I can go get ready already." Glinda grinned. Elphie obliged her with an appropriate kiss then sent her skipping back across the hall with a little tickle on her side and a pat on her bottom.

X

"As much as I adore Uliko's food. There is just something about Cook's casual dinners that make me feel…well little again." Glinda grinned as she, Elphie and her parents went to the parlor to continue their dinner conversations over dessert. Gwenot had suggested that they catch up with general things over dinner and save the more in depth things for dessert.

"That sauce was very good." Elphie commented.

"Trezia calls it garden sauce. A few weeks ago she was learning how the size of the chunks of vegetables in things make all the difference. Greda wants to spend some time with her while she's here to learn some vegetarian cooking tips." Gwenot said as they settled in the parlor.

"Sponsoring her at the Culinary Institute is paying off in many ways." Samion said as he lit his pipe. Hensign brought in dessert and after dinner drinks. After it was served and commented on, Gwenot started the family discussion.

"Since we are on the subject of food, I'd like to start with Elphaba's birthday dinner." Gwenot smiled.

"Good starting point. I've been very patient and good about this. But is wavering because I have presents to bestow." Glinda grinned.

"As do we." Samion smiled and even though Glinda already knew this, she nearly bubbled away with delight.

"A little party." Glinda said happily.

"Yes, a little, just us party. I was thinking the day after tomorrow." Gwenot said.

"You know Elphie, that's perfect. It will be a fun thing to do after we talk to Chaxi, if we are able to." Glinda said.

"You need to see Chaxi?" Gwenot asked.

"That was first on our list. Something came up before we left and we were going to send her a note to see if we could talk to her in the next couple of days. It is not a pressing issue, just one we wanted to deal with so it wouldn't be hanging over our heads for our whole break." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"I'll get a note out to her tonight. Elphaba's follow-up eye examination is scheduled for tomorrow morning, but it can be rescheduled if Chaxi is able to see you tomorrow." Gwenot said.

"I'd forgotten about that." Elphie said with a slight frown.

"Perhaps that should take precedent. It has already been rescheduled once."

"Why don't we wait and see what Chaxi says then we will revisit this conversation. If we get a note out to her now, it is possible that we will get a response tonight." Gwenot said with a reassuring smile as she went to her writing desk to get a pen, some stationary and an envelope. Glinda drafted a quick message with basic details and after Elphie read and approved it she put it in the envelope, sealed it and gave it to her father.

"I'll get this to Hensign. Does anyone need anything while I'm in the kitchen?" Samion smiled already knowing the answer.

"More whipping cream for my pie please." Glinda grinned.

"I was planning on that Galindadoodle. Anything else?" Samion smiled. Elphie and Gwenot chuckled and shook their heads no.

"The only other thing that is pressing this week is Jon's House business. The architect designing the art studios is going to be at Jon's and I'd like for you to join our meeting Galinda." Gwenot said.

"I'd love to." Glinda said excitedly.

"Excellent." Gwenot smiled.

"Okay Jefet is on his way to Chaxi's and will wait for a response, if possible." Samion said as he put a bowl of whipping cream on the table. Nusee came into the parlor after him and hopped up onto arm of the sofa beside Elphie. Elphie scratched his ears and he started to purr softly.

"And Cook said that she is going stop giving you pie if all you are going to do is eat the whipping cream." He added with a wink and chuckle for Glinda.

"Are you sure that she didn't mean that for you Daddy?" Glinda giggled as Samion spooned some more of the topping onto his cherry pie.

"Just be grateful she gave us some at all. My back up plan was to send in Elphaba to ask for it." Samion chuckled.

"Did you have other things that you wished to discuss girls?" Gwenot asked.

"A few things actually." Glinda smiled then looked at Elphie.

"Start with whatever you wish." Elphie said.

"The easiest. Dresses for our engagement party." Glinda said happily.

"I was thinking about that actually." Gwenot said.

"May I interrupt?" Samion said.

"Of course dear." Gwenot said intrigued.

"This may or may not fit in here, but since shopping is involved, I'm opting for may. I just found out today that there is going to be a grand auction in Settica on Saturday. Perhaps we could make it an overnight trip and Elphaba and I could attend the auction and Galinda, you and your mother could shop for party dresses." Samion said.

"Oh Popsicle, what a wonderful idea. I haven't been shopping in Settica in years." Glinda bubbled as she sprung up and hugged her father.

"I think she likes the idea." Gwenot chuckled.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"I think it sounds like fun. I have grown very fond of auctions." Elphie smiled.

"That's music to a future father in laws ears." Samion chuckled.

"It's settled then. We will take a shopping trip to Settica on Saturday." Gwenot smiled and Glinda bounced.

"Oh boy!" Samion grinned.

"I'll make the arrangements."

"Momsie, I know we have plenty of time, but while we are looking for new formal dresses I thought maybe we could start to look around and get ideas for wedding gowns." Glinda said with a little wistful look and Gwenot knew that this was the time to tell the girls about Byjon's last designs.

"Actually darling, wedding dresses for both you and Elphaba are well in hand. Byjon saw to that before he died." Gwenot said with a smile and Glinda's simply stared at her with her mouth open.

"He made us dresses?" Glinda said after a few beats.

"Not made my darling, but designed. When I went to him on the day he died, that is what he was doing. I sat with him in his bed while he put the finishing touches on an entire sketchbook of complete designs for your wedding gowns. He even signed them before he let me see them." Gwenot said as Samion handed Elphie a handkerchief to give to Glinda.

"He signed them? You saw them?" Glinda sniffled knowing the significance of those two things.

"They are incredible designs my darlings and they suit you, individually. He was very proud of them." Gwenot said.

"Byjon designed my…and your wedding dresses Elphie, just like I grew up thinking that he would." Glinda said as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

"It was his last gift to you." Gwenot said as Glinda started to cry in earnest on Elphie's shoulder. Glinda cried for a minute or two, venting out her mixed emotions. Nusee discreetly made his way over to her and sat beside her,, watching with protective eyes. When she was finished, excitement and happiness remained and Nusee nuzzled her cheek.

"I can't even imagine myself in a proper wedding dress. For some reason I just assumed I'd wear something like I did for Manif and Dani's wedding. But I'm not sure why I thought that." Elphie said.

"As I said, Jon's design suits you my darling, to a tee. They are both stunning and you will both be beautiful brides." Gwenot said then chuckled when she saw the look in her daughter's eyes.

"And that is all I will be saying on the subject. Byjon's designs will be made, by Hanter, when the time comes. You will be able to see your own, but not each other's, at your fittings and not before." She added with a smile.

"Well of course not each other's, that would be bad luck. But not even our own?" Glinda said with a little pout.

"Now Galinda, you know perfectly well that if Byjon was still alive, he would not let you see the sketches of what he was designing for you." Gwenot chuckled.

"And I have no intention of doing so either."

"Oh well. I had to try. You know that Byjon would have expected me to." Glinda said with a little giggle.

"Yes, he would have. In fact, I am quite sure that he would have looked forward to it." Gwenot smiled and for a while she and her family reminisced about Byjon. There were a few more tears on Glinda's part and one or two on Gwenot's, but mainly there were smiles and laughs.

"I'm glad that you told us about the wedding dresses now Momsie. The other thing that we have to discuss is complicated and frustrating, but knowing that not only I, but Elphie as well, will be walking down the aisle in Byjon makes me happy and that helps." Glinda said as she wiggled a pillow tassel for Nusee to play with.

"Well I'm glad that the timing worked out so well. Now what is this complicated and frustrating issue?" Gwenot asked.

"Where we are going to live starting in the fall." Glinda said simply and both Samion and Gwenot looked at her with confusion and concern on their faces.

Starting from receiving the official notes from Madame Morrible and ending with what Beliea told them Glinda and Elphie laid out the whole issue for Samion and Gwenot. They told them everything in detail, with Glinda going over things that she thought were particularly unfair several times. Both Samion and Gwenot asked questions but before a real discussion could begin Hensign came with a reply from Chaxi.

"Oh dear." Gwenot said as she read the response.

"She can't see us?" Glinda asked.

"No darling she can, even tomorrow. But you need to go to her house. She fell while working in her garden a few days ago and twisted her ankle rather badly. She is on Dr.'s orders to stay off of it." Gwenot said.

"Oh no, poor Chaxi." Glinda said.

"But she said other than that, she is okay and would be more than happy to talk with you two. If I know my friend she is probably driving her husband crazy because she is not used to being laid up. So I wouldn't worry about taxing her or otherwise disturbing her." Gwenot smiled.

"If she is up to it. I really would like to talk to her tomorrow. Maybe I can go to the eye doctors in the morning and see Chaxi in the afternoon. Get them both out of the way." Elphie said quietly.

"With lunch on the terrace at Ilono's in between." Glinda said with a grin.

"Oops, sorry sweetheart. Your doctor's visit, your choice."

"I like your choices, usually." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I'll send word to Chaxi first thing in the morning. Samion, can you arrange to join us for lunch tomorrow?" Gwenot asked.

"I believe that I can." Samion said and Elphie smiled while Glinda said 'yay' and applauded. Nusee assumed it was the start of a game and tried to pounce on Glinda's hands.

"Then it is settled. Now let's get back to the problem of your housing." Gwenot said.

"From the sounds of things you two have been handling everything quite appropriately so far." Samion said.

"I'm glad that you ended up apologizing to Madame Morrible, eve if it wasn't really sincere. She obviously has her own agenda, but you did the correct thing my Galindadoodle and I am proud of you."

"Thank you Daddy. It wasn't easy." Glinda said.

"Doing the correct thing often isn't." Gwenot smiled.

"Since we found out that Elphaba would be continuing her studies, your mother and I have discussed in a general fashion about what to do when you graduated Galinda. But this changes things drastically." Samion said.

"We know." Glinda said.

"We are mostly opposed to the idea of you two living on your own together, until you are married and not even really until Elphaba is finished with her studies." Gwenot said.

"And by on your own I mean away from the contained environment of the campus, where major day to day living things are taken care of and support is close at hand. But obviously we need to rethink that position."

"We haven't really discussed this in any real depth, but it is apparent that we need to now. You were right about this being complicated. And Shiz's policies and your Head Mistress's attitude are not helping matters." Samion said.

"Girls, I am very impressed with how maturely you have handled this. You have sought advice, not let it dominate your lives and most importantly you brought it to us." Gwenot said.

"Well we really had to work to get to the mature part and seeking advice was even a little hard. But coming to you was never in question." Elphie said.

"Nope, never. It's what helped us do the other things. I'd be a mess if I didn't think that you could help." Glinda agreed.

"Your father and I need to really need to think about this and discuss it at length." Gwenot said.

"We know." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"We will get this taken care of but it may take some time to work out, given the obstacles in play." Samion said.

"Girls, you need to really understand that we have no intention of making you live apart during Galinda's last year at Shiz, especially not after all that was discussed with Dr. Bikloam. So I do not want you to worry about this. We will discuss it as a family, more than likely several times while you are home, but you are to just leave it with us to worry about and enjoy your vacation from school. Can you do that?" Gwenot said.

"I knew that you would fix this. I just knew it." Glinda said and bounded off the sofa and into her mother's arms. Her actions startled Nusee and he scampered over to Elphie. After hugging her mother hard, Glinda did the same to her father.

"Samion, Gwenot, I know that all of this was brought about by my accelerated studies and becoming a graduate student early. I'm not blaming myself at all; I know that it is just a fact. I wanted you to know that Mr. Kwenyo and I will arrange, financially, for whatever is needed." Elphie said sincerely.

"Elphaba my darling, the thought is very much appreciated, but finances are not a concern at all. Actually, I think Gwenot and I are more concerned that Paszor be comfortable with and approve of whatever solution we work out. But we know that you want to do your part financially and will keep that in mind when and if it is needed, all right?" Samion smiled.

"All right, thank you. And thank you for everything else too." Elphie said with a relieved smile.

"Will you be able to not worry about this now?" Gwenot asked.

"I think so, I want to. I'd rather save my worry for the engagement party." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Well there is no need to worry about that." Gwenot said.

"Be nervous, yes. Worry, no." Samion chuckled.

"Samion." Gwenot chided gently.

"We will discuss party and other formal engagement details, I promise. And I'm sure Samion is just waiting to give you some non-Arduenna advice." She added and Samion smiled.

"But not tonight."

"Your mother's correct. Party planning can wait a few days. It's getting late and I think I see a little tired creeping onto my daughter's face." Samion chuckled.

"I am a little tired." Glinda giggled.

"You've had a long day and have a big day tomorrow. I suggest that we wind up this conversation and you both get a good night's sleep." Gwenot smiled.

"Can we talk about the party a little bit? Please?" Glinda asked.

"What do you want to know Galinda?" Gwenot smiled.

"When are Namom, Jilla and everyone coming?" Glinda grinned.

Gwenot gave them a general idea of who would be coming in when and who would be staying where. Glinda was thrilled that their friends would be able to stay there at the Manor along with family. Things were going to be a little crowded and many cots and possibly even a few sleeping bags were involved, but Glinda thought that just made things more exciting. When Gwenot mentioned that her little studio was being commandeered as a sleeping space, Glinda immediately told her to put Dani and Manif in there. After about an hour of talking about basic party logistics, Gwenot insisted that the rest could wait until another day. Glinda reluctantly agreed and gave her parents a lingering, sniffly goodnight hug. Elphie gave them one too then they headed upstairs to get ready for bed with Nusee leading the way.

"Gwen, this housing situation is going to prove problematic isn't it?" Samion said after Elphie and Glinda were gone.

"It seems that way, yes. The obvious choice would be to set them up in an apartment or a small house near campus with a live in housekeeper. But that has some built in problems apart from the fact that it could be hard to get Galinda a dispensation to reside off campus." Gwenot said.

"That's an unnecessary regulation. It makes sense for freshman, but for all undergraduates? That's just a money thing." Samion said a little irritably.

"Perhaps, but we have to work within the system. And we also do not have to tackle it now. Luckily we have some time to consider options." Gwenot smiled.

"Of course my treasure, of course. Can I interest you in some options for tonight?" Samion grinned.

"As long as one of them includes a nightcap." Gwenot smiled.

"Actually I misspoke. I meant option, singular. But it does indeed involve a nightcap." Samion smiled as he rose from his chair and held out his hand to Gwenot.

"Among other things." He added as he kissed her hand as she rose from the chair.

X

"Are you sure that you are okay with seeing the eye doctor and Chaxi on the same day?" Glinda asked as she and Elphie sat snuggled on Glinda's sofa.

"I'm not frightened of the eye doctor anymore. A little nervous maybe, but not frightened. And talking to Chaxi will be informative, I hope. So yes, I'm okay." Elphie smiled as she battled Glinda's fingers with her own.

"Good. Elphie, are you happy that Byjon designed dresses for us." Glinda asked.

"Of course I am Lyndie. You know I'm not able to envision all of this as you can, but that doesn't mean that I don't understand and appreciate the significance of what he did for us." Elphie said.

"Okay. I was just checking. Just because I want you in a white, formal, proper wedding gown, doesn't mean that you have to wear one." Glinda said.

"I don't?" Elphie said and Glinda shot up from her snuggled position to glare at her, but batted at her instead when she saw the mischievous twinkle in her black eyes. Nusee thought that a game was starting and leapt in between them, batting at Elphie too.

"Mean, that's what you are. Mean." Glinda said.

"I agree. But it would help if we held off on wedding talk until after the engagement party." Elphie smiled.

"I can do that. Are you excited about the auction with Daddy?" Glinda asked, fighting a yawn.

"I am. We've had a great deal of fun together doing that. I'm looking forward to it." Elphie replied with a smile.

"I'm glad. And you're okay with birthday presents at your birthday dinner too, right?" Glinda continued.

"I am. I'm not saying I won't be flustered, but I embrace the tradition. Mainly because I enjoy buying them for others." Elphie said.

"Elphie this might be a good time to mention that we will be getting engagement gifts." Glinda said.

"You know, like we gave Dani and Manif."

"We will? From whom?" Elphie asked.

"You know, maybe this really wasn't the best time to bring that up. Why don't you forget I mentioned it and I'll bring it up again in a few days, when we have more time to talk about it." Glinda chuckled.

"It's forgotten." Elphie smiled.

"I like you, a lot." Glinda said then yawned.

"I'm fond of you too. Would you like me to tuck you in?" Elphie asked.

"Is there any chance that you will share my bed?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"None at all." Elphie chuckled, knowing that Glinda neither expected her to nor needed her to.

"Then yes, please tuck me in." Glinda said then cuddled close to Elphie before another big yawn prodded her to get up.

"Nuisance will you please go over to our room. I'll be there in a few minutes." Elphie said and the cat looked at her then blinked.

"Night Nusee. We get to go see and name the colt tomorrow." Glinda grinned as the Nusee nuzzled her. Nusee jumped out of her arms and sauntered to the door. Elphie opened it and instead of going across he hall, he headed for the stairs.

"I guess he is hungry or something." Elphie smiled.

"I'm going to get an extra nice goodnight kiss aren't I?" Glinda giggled.

"That was my plan." Elphie said as she led Glinda to her bed. She started to kiss her and midway through the intricate kiss she maneuvered them both into a sitting position on the bed and finished it. With a series of gentle, soft kisses she laid Glinda back onto the pillows then covered her up and kissed her forehead then her temple, cheek and finally her lips.

"I love you my precious girl." Elphie whispered.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda said then pulled her into lengthy kiss. When they parted Elphie put her forehead against Glinda's to catch her breath.

"Good night Lyndie." Elphie said after a few beats.

"It most certainly is." Glinda giggled and kissed Elphie again.


	107. Chapter 107

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she came skipping into Elphie's room.

"Why aren't you dressed? Hello Nusee." She said as she scratched the cat's ears.

"Why are you? In fact why are you even awake? It's still early Lyndie." Elphie said as she rose from her sofa to give Glinda a hug and a kiss.

"You're very grumpy, did you just wake up?" Glinda grinned after a long hug and a quick kiss.

"I've been up for an hour or so. And I'm not grumpy, I'm confused." Elphie said.

"We are going to the stables early, remember? Meet Daddy for breakfast then go to the stables." Glinda said.

"We never discussed any of that my sweet." Elphie said then smiled as the look on Glinda's face changed.

"Really?" Glinda asked, very surprised.

"Really." Elphie replied.

"Wow, that was a very realistic dream then. And explains why you didn't come to wake me up. And why I didn't come in here to say hi and get a kiss when I got up. I dreamt I already had, I think. It's sort of fuzzy now." Glinda said.

"I'm not sure I like this. I've missed the best parts of waking up." She added with a little pout.

"Well, since you are already dressed, a do over does not seem practical. So why don't we have a nice long good morning kiss now and carry on." Elphie smiled.

"I like that idea. Carrying on is fun" Glinda giggled mischievously then chuckled when she saw the confusion on Elphie's face.

"Ah, you didn't mean carry on in a fooling around sense." She added with a grin.

"Exactly how many different terms are there for that activity anyway?" Elphie chuckled shaking her head.

"Lots and lots. And lots more." Glinda laughed.

"Although, carrying on may be more a Jilla one than a generally accepted one, come to think of it."

"I see. Well perhaps we should decide which definition of carry on we are dealing with." Elphie smiled.

"Nah, let's just kiss good morning." Glinda giggled.

"And deal with the other stuff after we have properly greeted our day."

"A proper start to the morning is important." Elphie agreed.

"Good morning my precious girl." She smiled as she cupped Glinda's cheek.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda grinned then touched her lips lightly to Elphie's. They shared several soft kisses that easily transitioned into very nice one. When they parted Glinda put her head on Elphie's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said softly.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie replied. After several long beats wrapped in an embrace the shared several more kisses.

"I think we have properly greeted our morning…well properly given the circumstances." Glinda giggled.

"Not to mention each other." Elphie chuckled.

"I think I'd like to go down and see if we are still able to have breakfast with Daddy. Then we can go to the stable. I can't wait to see our colt." Glinda said with an excited wiggle.

"Why don't you go on downstairs and I will dress quickly and join you." Elphie said.

"Well I'd rather stay to assist you and shamelessly ogle, but we'd miss him for sure then." Glinda grinned.

"Indeed." Elphie agreed and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Why don't you pick me out something." Elphie smiled.

"I'm so glad we are home. I think we need a dinner and dancing date this week." Glinda said as she looked through Elphie's wardrobe.

"I'd like that." Elphie said as Glinda handed her a skirt and blouse.

"Don't dawdle." Glinda said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Elphie smiled.

"See you in a bit." Glinda said as she walked out of the door. A split second later she hurried back in, kissed Elphie vigorously then skipped out. Elphie stood there for a moment then chuckled softly and went to get dressed.

X

"Morning Daddy!" Glinda said happily as she bubbled into the solarium.

"Galinda, good morning." Samion said almost in the form of a question as he rose to greet his daughter.

"What are you doing up so early? I'm delighted that you are, but still."

"It's a funny story actually. Elphie will be down in a bit." Glinda grinned after giving Samion a hug and kiss.

Glinda poured herself some coffee and told her father about her dream. Midway through, Gwenot came in and expressed the same surprise at seeing Glinda up and dressed so early. Elphie and Nusee were not too far behind her. As they had breakfast together they had a good chuckle about realistic dreams. Samion told them that once he got up early and went into work on a weekend because he had dreamt that it was a weekday and he had an important meeting. Gwenot said that she had one about having a test when she was in college and Elphie confessed that one night she dreamt that one of her experiments was acting strangely and she kept checking on it the next day even though she didn't need to.

After Samion left for work and her mother went to go tend to some correspondence a half an hour or so later, Glinda decided that she made the right choice in how to spend the first part of her morning.

X

"Good Morning Misses." Dajin, one of the grooms said when Glinda, Elphie and Nusee cam into the stable.

"Good morning." Glinda said with a bright smile.

"I assume that you are here to see the new baby?" The man smiled.

"We are." Glinda said, bouncing on her heels.

"Well Tymik went to go get them from the back pasture and should be back very soon. Starshine is in her stall if you'd like to visit with her while you wait." Dajin said.

"Oh I definitely want to visit with her. I'll take her to the horse meadow. Will you please tell Tymik to bring mama and baby there." Glinda said and her delight was evident.

"I'm sorry Miss Galinda, but we aren't taking the colt to the meadow just yet. It is not fenced in and he is very curious." Dajin said.

"Oh. Oh well. We understand curious babies." Glinda chuckled and pointed to Nusee.

"We do." Elphie said and went to go keep Nusee from falling into the water barrel.

"How about the corral?" The groom asked.

"That will be great." Glinda said enthusiastically.

"I'll bring Starshine out." Dajin said.

"I'll get her, it's okay. I've missed my horses." Glinda smiled.

"As you wish Miss." The groom smiled. He knew very well that the young lady could handle the horse easily.

"Come on Elphie." Glinda said excitedly as she tugged on Elphie's hand.

-x-

Glinda's reunion with Starshine was a happy chatty affair. She gave the horse a hug and congratulated her on be a grandmother. The horse nickered and nuzzled her then Elphie. Elphie had come to accept and even enjoy the attention that the old horse gave her. When they were out in the corral, Elphie gave the horse an apple and Glinda brushed her while chattering about school, the engagement party and lots of other things. Elphie loved to watch Glinda interact with the horses and was growing accustomed to the whinnies and knickers that were mixed in with the chatter. Since she started having conversations with a cat, Glinda chatting with a horse did not seem so unusual.

"Look!" Glinda squealed and pointed to Starlight and her colt coming around the side of the stable. Elphie watched the colt with great interest as he tried to keep up with the smooth, graceful gait of his dam. He'd pause to nibble or sniff flowers, bugs and other things then sort of jump and run to try to catch up. His gait was somewhat jerky and his gangly legs seem to have a mind of their own. Elphie chuckled softly as she thought about Nusee and even Shell. She figured some things were common among babies of any species.

"Elphie, he is beautiful, just beautiful." Glinda sighed happily and the look on her face made Elphie fall in love all over again.

"He is." Elphie said softly as she put her arm around Glinda's waist so she could feel the wiggles that were emerging as the horses got closer.

-x-

"Hello Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba." Tymik said as he led Starlight into the coral with the colt following behind. The colt ignored them and ran on his spindly legs over to where Nusee was sitting on the fence. Glinda bounced on her heels and clapped her hands with delight. Elphie just took in the scene, loving Glinda's absolute joy.

"What do you think of our boy here?" He chuckled.

"I love him. He is gorgeous. He is so black, all over." Glinda said.

"He is a handsome lad indeed. And Starlight here is a very attentive and doting mother." Tymik said.

"I knew she would be." Glinda said then gave her horse a hug.

"Your son is wonderful Starlight." She said to the horse and Starlight replied with a whinny and a nuzzle.

"The colt seems to like Nuisance." Elphie said to the Stable Master as Glinda scratched Starlight's ears and talked to her softly.

"And vice versa."

"Your Familiar came down here with Mr. Upland on the night that the little guy was born, Miss Elphaba." Tymik said.

"Daddy was here?" Glinda grinned.

"He was. Starlight was a real trooper too. A perfect delivery." Tymik smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Starlight. Tymik tell us about that night and after, please?" Glinda asked earnestly.

"Of course Miss."

"Awww look, Starshine is giving her grandson a kiss." Glinda said as she watched the older horse nuzzle the colt.

"Ah yes, our Grand Dam is also quite the doter. She has gotten a bit of a new spring in her step since that feisty colt started to explore." Tymik said and Glinda laughed.

As Glinda groomed Starlight and watched as the baby tried to nip at her tail, Tymik told them all about the night the colt was born. He also explained how they were getting him accustomed to being handled, training him to not nip at them and other basic things.

"Tymik!" Glinda said urgently when she saw the colt start to roll around in the dirt.

"Is something wrong?" She added almost in tears.

"No Miss, no. He's fine. Just very itchy." Tymik said with a chuckle.

"He started doing that quite a bit and I admit, we were very concerned. But the veterinarian gave him a clean bill of health, no colic. So we figure he just enjoys getting dirty." Tymik laughed.

"He is very dusty." Glinda chuckled when the colt got very ungracefully back to his feet.

"His legs are so long."

"He has some fine breeding behind him. He'll be a runner for sure." Tymik said and Glinda grinned.

"Don't tell her that." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh right. Well it will be awhile before he can be ridden like that. And speaking of riding, the veterinarian will be out here next week to give Starlight a check up. If all is well, which it should be, you will be able to ride her while you are here Miss Galinda." Tymik smiled.

"Oh boy. Hear that girl, you and I can have a run." Glinda said enthusiastically as she patted the horse.

"Well, maybe not one of those daredevil ones you seem to like. The colt is still very attached to his dam and will try to run along. A short moderate run might work though. We'll see what the vet has to say." Tymik said.

"Okay. Maybe we can just take a family walk. And I think I'd like to do a family portrait too, three Star generations." Glinda said with a smile.

"They'd love a nice long walk with you two and the cat, I'm sure. But you'd better be able to sketch perpetual motion if you want a portrait." Tymik chuckled then they all laughed at the colt, who was sort of dancing around as Starlight tried to groom the dust off of him.

Tymik needed to go attend to some business but Glinda and Elphie stayed watched the colt play. Glinda was disappointed that she could not pet or brush him, but understood the need for restraint. Tymik said that if they came down tomorrow she could try to groom him a little. He said it would be easier now that her scent was mixed with his dams.

The main topic of discussion as they watched the horses interact was what to name the colt. It started with Glinda telling Elphie that the very first horse to live at Upland Manor was brought there by her father's grandfather. It was a champion stallion he named Gillikin Star. That horse sired Gillikin Starburst who was Starshine's dam and also a champion. She explained that Gillikin also part of both Starshine and Starlight's names because it was tradition. Elphie found it very interesting that Gillikin Star was actually a rather famous bloodline and even chuckled when Glinda teased her about that being like her Thropp Descending bloodline, only with steeplechasers instead of governors.

By the time Jefet came down to remind them of Elphie's eye appointment Glinda thought they had found the perfect name and couldn't wait to tell her parents over lunch.

X

"I'm glad that this exam was easier on you my love." Glinda said to Elphie as they rode to Ilono's.

"I am too." Elphie said with a wry smile.

"It's getting easier to separate my past from my present. I like Doctor Hunioa."

"I do too. He is funny. I loved his story about his eye doctor's convention and the joke equipment that squirted water." Glinda giggled.

"I know you were a little disappointed that I did not need to get new glasses. I saw you looking at the new frames." Elphie teased.

"Actually, I'm thrilled at that. It means those beautiful eyes of yours are not any worse. But those were some very pretty frames."

"I don't care how many new pairs of glasses I may need over the years. I am never wearing frames with stripes." Elphie chuckled and Glinda grinned.

"Here we are Misses." Jefet said as he pulled in front of Ilono's.

"Your parents are already here." He said as he hopped down to help them out of the carriage.

"Thanks Jefet." Glinda said as she took the man's hand.

"Thank you." Elphie smiled as she followed Glinda down.

"Enjoy your lunch Misses." Jefet smiled as he climbed back onto his seat.

"Oh we will." Glinda grinned then took Elphie's hand and all but bounced into the restaurant.

-x-

"I'm very pleased that your eye examination went well Elphaba." Gwenot said after Glinda told them all about it.

"As am I." Samion said.

"Samion, Gwenot, thank you for taking such great care with setting me up with Doctor Hunioa. He is a good man and I don't think that I will be anxious about future eye exams." Elphie said.

"We are very glad to hear that darling. It was our great pleasure to be able to do what we did." Gwenot smiled.

They talked for a bit about the eye doctor's sense of humor as they waited for their lunches to arrive. After they were served, the discussion turned to the new colt. Glinda gave them a rapid-fire review of watching him play and talking to Tymik. Elphie even offered her impressions, which offered a different perspective because she had never been that close to a baby horse before.

"And it was Elphie who actually, sort of came up with what his name should be, after I told all about the other Stars."

"Ah, I'm glad a name has been chosen." Samion said.

"Well Tymik said that he likes to roll around and get dirty. And he did look awfully cute with all of that dust on his black coat. When we saw him do it for the second time, Elphie teased that he is probably the dustiest star in the bloodline. And it hit me. Stardust. He should be named Stardust and we can call him Dusty." Glinda said proudly.

"A black stallion named Stardust." Samion chuckled as he considered the name. Glinda was so excited about it and he had no intention of disappointing her.

"But he has been a bit dusty every time I've seen him. And if he turns out to be the racer the grooms seem to think he will be, he will leave his competition in the dust." He added.

"Oh Daddy, that is wonderful!" Glinda clapped and bounced.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Gillikin Stardust it is. I'll get him registered next week." Samion chuckled and accepted a hug from Glinda.

"And I'll tell Tymik. He said tomorrow I might get to groom Dusty a little." Glinda grinned happily.

"Well Dusty might seem an odd name for a black horse, but at least it fits him in some way. Remember Rosebud?" Samion teased.

"You called him Buddy." Glinda protested with a smile.

"This is a little Galinda story isn't it?" Elphie chuckled.

"It is." Gwenot smiled.

"Galinda was almost six and rosebuds were her new favorite thing. Gardner had planted some very unique ones in the south garden and she loved them. Unfortunately, at the same time Samion bought a new carriage horse at auction, a big strapping stud. He took Glinda to meet it and when she found out it didn't have a name, she named it Rosebud. The grooms were beside themselves, but Samion did not have the heart to tell her no." She explained.

"Since Galinda was hardly ever in the part of the stable or pasture that the working horses occupy, especially alone, I thought it wouldn't really matter and told the grooms to just call him Bud or something." Samion laughed and Gwenot smiled at the memory.

"She snuck away from me one day though and went to visit what she thought was her new horse. She overheard the grooms call him Buddy and came stomping back mad as a hornet."

"We explained that Buddy was an appropriate nickname for a male horse and that helped a little." Gwenot said.

"But that was also the day that Starlight officially became her horse." Samion chuckled and Glinda smiled sheepishly.

"I see." Elphie said.

"Another piece is added to the little Galinda puzzle."

"I apologized to the grooms for calling them horrid name changers and I even made a pretty sign for Buddy's stall door that said Buddy." Glinda said in her defense.

"It is very nice. It's actually still up on the wall of the tack room." Samion said.

"I've never heard one of the horses called Buddy." Elphie said.

"He died a few years before I came to Shiz." Glinda said with a little frown.

"And Daddy put Rosebud on his memorial stone."

Even though Elphie knew that Glinda was not really upset, she gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Since they had plenty of time before Glinda and Elphie were going to visit Chaxi, they ordered dessert and Samion told Elphie a little bit more about the equine part of Upland Manor. He told her how horses were traditionally buried and where their graveyard was in the far corner of the back pasture. He explained that what they called the back pasture was mostly part of the very large pasture owned by Frottica's livery stables. Several other households whose property was adjacent to the livery's property had use of the pasture as well for grazing and exercising their horses. Samion's grandfather entered into this arrangement and Samion had never seen the need to change it because it served them well. Glinda asked if maybe they could take a wagon ride back there because she hadn't been there since they set the stone for Rosebud and Elphie had never seen it. Samion thought that was a fine idea and promised them they could before they left.

X

"Jefet will takes us home then is going to take Trezia to the Culinary Institute. After that he will be waiting for you at the little Café around the corner from here. Remember Galinda?" Gwenot asked after she had said hello to her friend and dropped off a pie that they had brought to her from Ilono's. She also wanted to check to make sure that talking with the girls would not be to taxing for her.

"I do." Glinda smiled.

"Good. We will see you back at the house later." Gwenot smiled and gave both girls a hug.

"Bye Momsie." Glinda said then waved to her father, who was still in the carriage.

"Goodbye Gwenot." Elphie said then chuckled when Glinda took her hand and used it to wave to her father.

They didn't want to keep Chaxi waiting so they didn't wave to the carriage as it pulled away. Instead, they went back into Chaxi's small parlor where she was sitting in a large overstuffed chair with her bandaged ankle propped up on several pillows. They talked about the new colt while they waited for the housekeeper to bring in some drinks. When they were alone they talked a little about finals and talking to her parents about their housing issue before getting to the reason they were there. Glinda started off by telling her a little bit about the party in general, to help Elphie get into the conversation. Elphie started by relying the facts, what she heard, how she reacted and talking to Dani and Beliea, but without using her friends' names. Glinda chimed in with her part of the conversation with Beliea then Elphie talked about how she felt during the whole thing.

Chaxi listened and made notes, but didn't ask many questions because she just wanted Elphie to get it all out in whatever manner was easiest for her. From what she knew about the girls' social lives and what she was hearing about how the friend in the story handled the situation after the fact, she was fairly sure that the friend was her assistant Beliea, but she had no intention of confirming that.

"Girls." Chaxi said when both Elphie and Glinda seemed to be done relating the incident that was troubling them.

"I'd like to start off by saying that this situation would be confusing for most people, even those without sexual violence issues in their pasts."

"It is very confusing." Glinda nodded.

"And Elphaba, I think that you handle yourself exceptionally well. Your ability to control your panic attacks is getting better." Chaxi said.

"It was very difficult. I'm not sure that I would have managed if Dani hadn't come along." Elphie said.

"But she did and you did. That is all that matters in this instance." Chaxi said and both girls nodded.

"Now, these are the two basic things that I heard from your explanations. Elphaba you are concerned about being too incapacitated to intervene if someone was really in that sort of trouble. And both of you just can't comprehend sexual violence used for fun. But because you two talked together about this, they are not issues that are distressing you at the moment. You mainly just want some perspective. Is that fair?"

"I think so." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"Good. Elphaba, no one can know how they would react in a situation like that until they are in it. Not even me. Sometimes, leaving the scene and going to get help is the most prudent course of action. Especially if you do not know exactly what is going on. There is often a fine line between courage and foolhardiness. In your specific case you showed great courage by confronting your own fears and telling a friend that you thought another friend was being hurt. Does that make sense?" Chaxi said.

"It does." Elphie said.

"We can and should probably talk about this within the context of your own issues of control, paranoia and protecting Glinda, but I do not get the sense that is necessary now." Chaxi said.

"It's not. I think that I understand that part of it better." Elphie said.

"Good. Now as for the other issue. Glinda you seem to understand the concept of games and role-playing in a sexual context. From some of our past talks I know that you engage in some pseudo- sexual play yourselves. Some couples engage in these activities frequently, some not at all. There are many types of sexual games and role-playing, some very innocent and playful and some extremely elaborate and dark. I see no need to get into full range of these sorts of activities right now, but we can if needed at a later date." Chaxi said.

"Okay, it sounds complicated anyway." Glinda said and Elphie, who was blushing deeply, nodded her agreement.

"I can't speak to what was going on in your friend's bedroom that day, but you need to remember what she told you. She was in control and nothing was happening that she did not want. You also need to attempt to remove the violence aspect from it. It is more than likely that they did not see it in that context at all." Chaxi explained.

"Yeah…our friend sort of said that too." Glinda said.

"Some people might need that component for whatever reason. But generally speaking that sort of play is engaged in by people who only want the illusion of having control taken away from them or the illusion of being able to completely dominate another. In the privacy of their bedroom with someone they love and trust, is a good place for them to explore being helpless or the reverse, being totally in control of someone. It is a safe space for them to give voice to those aspects of themselves that frighten them, that are just the opposite of their own personalities or that they are simply just curious about." Chaxi continued.

"So violence really isn't a part of it. They don't get sexual pleasure from hurting someone or being hurt?" Glinda asked.

"For what we are discussing now, no. But it does happen. Some people seek that out, need it even. But it still takes place within a system of rules and is consensual, generally speaking. It is a very extreme example of the type of play we are discussing." Chaxi clarified.

"But it's still mainly exploring something about themselves?" Glinda asked.

"It could be, yes. It could also just be enjoyable. I think the point that you need to focus on for now is that sex and how couples choose to engage in it is very personal and dependant on how the couple relates. The type of sexual play that you overheard can be extremely intimate in nature, especially if it is a regular or even semi-regular thing. Not only does it give an individual a chance to explore his or her self and confront their vulnerabilities, work out issues, or indulge curiosities, it gives the couple a chance to explore themselves as a couple, to learn about one another and grow together. All of this can only truly take place in an environment of trust, security and non-judgment. Keeping all of that in mind, that sort of sexual play can also lead to really great, inhibitions lowered, rattle the windows sex." Chaxi explained, smiling when she said the last sentence. Elphie was a very deep shade of green and a little flustered, but Chaxi could tell that she was making some very necessary connections.

"I think I understand this." Glinda said.

"I think that maybe I do too. Even couples that don't have the kinds of issues that I do, they could have something there. And they need ways to either learn to be intimate with each other like that or to express themselves and what they need in a different way, in that safe protected space. I see it maybe like me learning kiskle tag and our other games and Glinda wanting to explore the tickles while we were…making love. Our friend was basically just playing her version of kiskle tag." Elphie said with a few little stammers. Glinda just looked at her and beamed while Chaxi had to curb her urge to applaud.

"That was very well stated Elphaba, very good." Chaxi said and Glinda gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

"This whole conversation has been simplistic in nature, but it seems to have provided you with the perspective that you needed."

"It really did. I feel better about the whole thing and I may even do some reading on the subject." Glinda said and Elphie gaped at her.

"What? It's bound to come up in one form or another in my studies, I might as well get a jump on it." Glinda chuckled, but Elphie still looked at her in amazement.

They talked together for a little while longer, but it was clear that both Glinda and Elphie had the perspective that they needed. Elphie was aware that there were still things that she and Chaxi needed to discuss, and agreed to write it out in her journal between now and when they could meet again. Chaxi told Glinda that she would recommend a few books for her to read when she returned to Shiz. After some parting chitchat and garnering assurances that Chaxi and her husband Nilir would be at their engagement party, Chaxi got ready to send her housekeeper to get Jefet, but Glinda declined. Chaxi agreed to let them walk to the café because it wasn't very far and it was a nice afternoon.

-x-

After Glinda and Elphie saw themselves out, Chaxi wrote her notes about her session then spent some time thinking about Beliea. She was still quite certain that she was the one that was engaged in the activity that Elphaba overheard. She was also certain that it was the way that Beliea had dealt with it afterward that allowed Elphie to be able to put it away and enjoy the rest of her weekend. Chaxi had always been impressed with her assistant and was even more so now. Beliea was insightful, compassionate as well as very intelligent and she enjoyed working and talking with her very much.

Since was on the subject of Shiz, Chaxi revisited a discussion that she and her husband had been having for a month or so. She had been consulting at Shiz on and off for years and the administration had been trying to get her to accept a position as a student counselor, but she had always declined. But this time they sweetened the pot and offered her the position as well as the opportunity to advise Masters candidates and finish her own doctorate. It was her husband that had talked her into considering it. He said that she had been following him around for long enough now it was his turn to follow her.

Although they had a home in Frottica and that is where they considered home, they spent time away quite a bit. In their youths, they had both been wanderers of sorts and so it suited them as a couple to be a little transient. Chaxi actually started on her doctorate as she was getting her Masters and worked on it until Nilir got his first job in The Madeleines. He was a contractor and they had lived in different places all over Oz, often for months at a time. Chaxi had never had trouble finding work as a counselor and enjoyed learning about different places and people, so finishing her doctorate did not seem that important.

As they got older and Nilir became respected and sought after in his field, he was able to be more selective in the jobs he took and they started staying closer to home. When that happened Chaxi started consulting in Frottica, Shiz and the Emerald City. The past six months in Red Sands had worked out well for them and she had even enjoyed the commute between Red Sand and Shiz, using the time to update her notes or just read for pleasure. But now they were in a position that they had never been in before. She had a job offer that interested her and Nilir did not have anything after he finished the job he was on. It was his idea that they get an apartment in Shiz where she could work and finish her doctorate at the same time. He was also fairly confident that he could find something to do there because Shiz was a growing University town with new things being built all the time.

Chaxi loved working with the new Masters candidates like Beliea and in the position that Shiz was offering her that would be her job, to mentor and assist young talent. Being in that position would also provide her with ample research opportunities for her dissertation, which was the only thing she needed to get her doctorate. She was pondering the implications of it all when she heard the front door shut.

"Nil, I'm in the parlor." She called and a moment later her husband came striding in.

"Hey Hon, how are you doing today?" Nilir said after giving his wife a kiss.

"I'm okay. I can't wait until I'm mobile again though." Chaxi said.

"Hang in there. The doc will be by later in the week and who knows, you might get to use those crutches I made for you…legally." Nilir chuckled.

"I only used them once…okay twice today." Chaxi smiled.

"Well you know what they say, it's hard to keep a good woman seated in a chair."

"Down. It's hard to keep a good woman down." Chaxi chuckled.

"That too." Nilir chuckled along.

"Nil, I've been thinking that living in Shiz for a year might not be so bad." Chaxi said.

"Now, that's what I like to hear. Let me take you out to dinner so I can hear you without my stomach grumbling." Nilir laughed.

"You know I can't go out for dinner." Chaxi said then let out a girlish type laugh when her husband scooped her up gently from her chair, holding her like a baby.

"Out to the garden. Take you out to dinner in the garden." Nilir said and Chaxi gave him a kiss.

"In that case, let's go. But watch the doorframe. We don't want a repeat of last night." Chaxi chuckled.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe that little bump on your head knocked some sense into you about Shiz." Nilir said with a victorious grin.

"Maybe." Chaxi smiled.

"But I was prepared to give you credit for making some really good, persuasive points."

"Well then now I know it was the knock on your head." Nilir teased as he gently put Chaxi in a comfortable chair out in the garden and arranged cushions for her foot and back.

"Comfortable Hon?" He asked.

"In every way dear, in every way." Chaxi replied with a little chuckle and a loving smile.


	108. Chapter 108

_A/N: This is short, but real life just didn't want me to write this week for some reason. Also, last week I mixed up some Starlights with some Starshines, but have since fixed that. For the record; Starshine is the grandma, Starlight is the mama and Stardust, aka Dusty, is the baby._

X

"I'm glad that those beautiful eyes of yours are okay." Glinda sighed as she lightly caressed near Elphie's eye then kissed her temple.

"I am rather glad of that myself." Elphie smiled.

"I'm also glad that I…that we have gained some perspective on that incident at the cabin."

"Me too. I'm glad that we were able to talk to Chaxi. Now we can just put all that away, along with our housing stuff and enjoy our break. The grownups are helping us make sense of and are take care of things." Glinda replied then gave Elphie a kiss. They had been snuggling, playfully making out and talking since coming upstairs from having a casual dinner with Samion and Gwenot then spending some family time talking out on the terrace.

"Lyndie, you do know that technically we are grown up now." Elphie said with a little chuckle.

"Oh I know. We've reached the age of majority, done our rights of passage and that makes us adults, but we are young adults, unmarried, no kids, still in school, that puts us at the low end of the grownups continuum." Glinda said.

"The grownups continuum?" Elphie said with a laugh.

"Uh-huh. Jilla explained it to me." Glinda said.

"Ah." Elphie chuckled.

"Now, now don't scoff. It is a real thing. Jilla used it to go over her parents' head to Namom several times." Glinda grinned.

"I was not scoffing. That was an intrigued or at worst a very amused chuckle. You have to admit, I have reason." Elphie smiled.

"Yes, I guess you do." Glinda laughed.

"So tell me about this continuum." Elphie said and Glinda shifted position so that they were facing each other.

"I was planning too. We are at the very low end, for the reasons mentioned above and Namom is at the opposite end because she is the oldest and our matriarch. Everyone has their own continuum with their own people." Glinda said.

"It stands to reason." Elphie agreed, smiling at the serious look on Glinda's face.

"Momsie and Popsicle are midway and the other grown ups in our lives are scattered throughout. Like Jilla and Pajul are between us and my parents and Dani and Manif are between us and Jilla and Pajul. Our unmarried adult friends are there too. " Glinda said happily.

"So if I understand this correctly, Fruoa and Harluc would be below your parents, Mr. Kwenyo would be above them, closer to Namom and Sali and Norin would be below him. Lofier, Tyuron and Uliko would some where near your parents, at the midway point."

"Very good Elphie, you get it." Glinda said with a happy little squeal and a bounce followed by a little squelched yawn

"Well I get the concept of continuums. And this one does have a certain sort of logic." Elphie said as her bouncing girlfriend kissed her.

"And I interpret it to mean that we will be at the low end of this scale for quite awhile." She added with a chuckle.

"Well, my precious genius that is not the only way to interpret this. It's not even the correct one for this context." Glinda said with a little smile.

"The late night, getting sleepy ramble context or the make sense of and take care of things context?" Elphie replied with a similar little smile.

"The latter and yes I'm tired but I'm making a point." Glinda said with the hint of a giggle.

"I apologize my sweet, continue." Elphie said then kissed Glinda.

"Thank you. My point is that we have grownups to help us figure out the hard stuff, even if we are adults, technically." Glinda said with a victorious smile.

"Our continuum does seem to be quite full." Elphie said.

"And even as we move along it and become real grownups, making real grown up decisions, we will have people who are more grownupier to help if we need it. Momsie still asks Namom for advice and assistance. And Namom asks her and others. The continuum works in reverse too. I find it all very comforting." Glinda said with a contented smile that made Elphie melt.

"You know something Lyndie, I think that I do to. And I can't wait to see what happens when we are the more grownupier ones." Elphie smiled.

"We will be wonderful grown up grownups. And the journey to get there will amazing." Glinda said then giggled thinking about the general theme of her painting.

"Elphie I'd like to take some time tomorrow to work a bit on my Declaration of Intent." She added.

"Now there's an interesting non-sequitur." Elphie chuckled.

"In my head it flows perfectly." Glinda laughed.

"But I can see where out here in the room, it is a bit disjointed." She grinned. Elphie smiled one of her bright smiles then kissed her forehead.

"Well, whatever is going on in there, I could use a little time with mine too." Elphie smiled.

"Perfect. We can see the colt and take a walk after breakfast then after lunch spend some time working on our engagement before we have to get ready for your birthday dinner. Engagement and birthday things in one day, I love being home.

"Me too." Elphie smiled and thought of her song before cupping Glinda's cheek and kissing her with a great deal of emotion.

X

"Mmmmmm." Glinda said as she stretched her legs and shifted her position so that she was sitting beside Elphie on the swing instead of instead of cuddling against her.

"A beautiful day in the garzebo, a beautiful girl by my side. A funny cat pouncing on bugs, life is good."

"Don't forget the melodious bell calling us to lunch." Elphie chuckled and Glinda kissed her before getting up off of the swing.

"Let's have a picnic out here some time, several in fact. While our friends are here too." Glinda said as she held out her hand to help Elphie off of the swing. Elphie smiled at her, took it then kissed her cheek when she was on her feet.

"That is a very nice idea. I'm sure that Nuisance will enjoy it too." Elphie said as Nusee bounded toward them but became sidetracked by a butterfly.

"He's so cute." Glinda giggled.

"And I love how he and Dusty play together." Glinda said as they heading hand in hand down the path back to the house.

"I have no way to confirm this, but I think that Starlight likes that as well. It doesn't seem that Nuisance is pestering her as much now." Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed out loud.

"Did you see Starlight nudging Dusty towards the stables. She is such a good mom. And I'm glad that Tymik liked the name Dusty." Glinda smiled.

"I thought he seemed more relieved, but you're the empath." Elphie said and Glinda batted at her lightly but giggled.

"All right so The Rosebud thing hasn't been forgotten." Glinda laughed.

"I love learning about your past here." Elphie said as they walked.

"Like the continuum thing from last night, I find it comforting, not to mention enlightening and usually very amusing."

"And here I was getting ready to sniffle at the sweetness then the teasing showed up." Glinda grinned.

"No teasing intended. You are very complex my precious girl an I love learning about you in that fashion." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Awwww." Glinda grinned happily.

"It helps strengthen and prepare me for what might lie ahead in our future." Elphie said with a serious tone, but a slight grin and twinkling, playful eyes.

"You are in a mood, a partially mean mood Elphie." Glinda giggled as she tried to bat at her. Elphie was prepared for that, however and stepped out of the way.

"So that's the way you want to be, huh." Glinda continued with a giggle as she tried to get Elphie to pull her into a kiss, but Elphie merely grinned and walked quickly away, reveling in Glinda's delighted giggle. She started to run when Glinda caught up to her and they were off on a game of chase with Nusee bounding after them.

X

After explaining, in a not very contrite way, why they took so long answering the bell, Glinda and Elphie had a nice long, casual and fun lunch with Gwenot. Glinda told her mom that she and Elphie were going to spend some time, separately working on their Declarations of Intent so Gwenot decided to use the afternoon time to take care of some things in town. Before they parted for the afternoon, Gwenot reminded them that about drinks before dinner in the parlor.

"Okay it's about one now. Birthday dinner starts at seven with drinks in the parlor." Glinda said as she and Elphie walked up the stairs.

"I sense a backwards plan formation coming on." Elphie chuckled.

"Ah you know me so well my love." Glinda giggled then stopped on the steps and gave Elphie a kiss.

"So if we start getting ready at five that gives us four hours to work on our engagement things. I only want like an hour or so, how about you?"

"I'm flexible." Elphie smiled.

"Excellent that means we have time for some pre work making out and maybe a pre getting ready nap. That way we can dance all night." Glinda said excitedly.

"Is it wise to make out on a full stomach." Elphie asked with a grin as they stood in the hallway between their rooms.

"We'll start slow." Glinda giggled as she pulled Elphie by the hand into her room.

"Nuisance, please go to my room and play." Elphie smiled as Nusee tried to go with them.

"I'll be along in…"

"She'll be along eventually." Glinda giggled and Nusee tilted his head and stared at them then scampered across the hall.

Glinda and Elphie spent some wonderful fiancée time together for the next hour or so. What they did was tempered by the fact that they were home, but how they did it was guided by the very good and playful moods that they had been in all day. All the soft kisses and light caresses gave way to lengthy, intricate kisses and deliberate caresses. More than one of those caresses found their way to blouse covered breasts and stocking covered legs.

"We probably should redirect our energies." Elphie said softly then took Glinda's hand off of her breast and kissed it.

"Or we could just keep them focused where they are, skip the work and nap then get ready with lukewarm baths and peppermint oil." Glinda sighed then kissed Elphie's hands before trying to place them on her breasts. Elphie took her hands back; kissed Glinda's blouse covered breast then her neck and lips.

"I think that changing your very well thought out original plan in the heat of the moment is not a good idea." Elphie said then her lips were immediately locked in a very vigorous kiss.

"I still think that." She smiled when they parted.

"Drat." Glinda giggled.

"But you are right. One more very nice kiss with a surprise then we will continue with the plan."

"A surprise?" Elphie smiled as she tickled Glinda's neck.

"Yeah kiss me and surprise me with something naughty." Glinda giggled

"Lyndie!" Elphie said aghast.

"Oh you know what I mean. Appropriately naughty." Glinda said.

"I'll do my best." Elphie said then started to say something else but once again her lips were captured in a kiss.

The kiss started out very slowly and gently but soon the explorations began and as their hands and their tongues caressed. As the kiss deepened Elphie stroked the inside of Glinda's elbow with one hand while her other deftly and quickly unbuttoned her blouse then slipped inside and onto the thin silk of her brassiere. She ran her thumb over the most delicate, but nonetheless firm, part of her breast with her thumb and braced herself for the intensity of the kiss to increase dramatically.

"Surprise." Elphie whispered a few minutes later when she caught her breath.

"Great Oz but you are fantastic at understatement." Glinda said.

"And surprises and kisses, just to name a few things." She added then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"I should have tempered myself a bit more. I apo…" Elphie started.

"Don't finish that thought. I love you Elphie and I loved this time with you. So we expressed ourselves a bit…vividly. No harm done. We are adults after all." Glinda grinned.

"I think that's a whole different kind of continuum." Elphie said and Glinda started to giggle with abandon.

X

"You are beautiful my sweet. Just beautiful." Elphie said as she stood in the doorway watching Glinda looking at herself in the mirror.

"Right back at you my lovely love." Glinda smiled as she held out her hand. Elphie walked in took it and allowed herself to be twirled.

"I just love these cocktail dresses that Momsie selected for us for Lurlinemas. We are an elegant and sophisticated engaged couple. Would you please?" Glinda said as she handed Elphie her birthday heart necklace.

"I'd love to." Elphie said then clasped the necklace around Glinda's neck. After she brushed her lips against Glinda's cheek, she carried out the earring ritual, savoring the feel of Glinda's body as she held her afterwards. When Glinda removed herself from Elphie's arms, she went to get her necklace and fastened it around her neck then maneuvered them so that they were facing the mirror, with her behind Elphie. She wrapped her arms around Elphie's thin waist and put her head on her shoulder.

"Festive Birthday Elphie." Glinda grinned.

"I want to give you one of your gifts now, before we go downstairs." Glinda said.

"All right my sweet. I'm surprised and impressed that you held out this long." Elphie smiled then turned to face her love.

"I am too actually, but don't get used to it." Glinda giggled. She gave Elphie a kiss then went to her wardrobe and got three boxes. She took the largest to the sofa and motioned for Elphie to come over.

"Open it." Glinda said with wiggly excitement as she handed her the biggest box.

"It's…oh I'll wait." She added with a grin then grinned and bounced as Elphie carefully opened the box.

"It looks like a night dress." Elphie said as she took the lightweight, all white skirt and shirt out of the box.

"It's the latest fashion in beachwear." Glinda said excitedly.

"It's a made of a type of woven gauze, very cool and comfortable. Men have trousers and shirts made from it."

"I like it but why do I need beach wear?" Elphie asked.

"Just for when you are at the lake or cabin or if we ever vacation somewhere. Many uses. And it's stunning. Look." Glinda said as she took Elphie back over to the mirror. She handed Elphie the loose, flowing ankle length skirt to hold against her and she held up the loose long sleeved shirt. It had buttons but no collar or cuffs, with a square neckline and hem.

"It's meant to be worn untucked. Very casual. Very beautiful."

"Thank you my sweet. It is lovely and I will model it for you some time." Elphie said with a sincere smile.

"It is a perfect lake side garment for me."

"Yay!" Glinda bubbled with wiggles to spare. Elphie gave Glinda a nice kiss thanked her again then was told to look in the box where there were matching white lightweight beach shoes. Elphie thanked Glinda again with another kiss then reluctantly said that they needed to go.

"I'll thank you again tonight." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy. I love you Elphie." Glinda said.

"I love you too." Elphie said then she softly kissed Glinda softly several times before taking her hand to go downstairs.

X

Gwenot and Samion were both dressed up and very elegant. They greeted Elphie with hugs, kisses and a lively rendition of the festive birthday song when she came into the parlor. Elphie's requested appetizer of the spread made from chickpeas was waiting along with various drinks. As they ate Elphie told them about her first gift and Glinda filled in the blanks along with what she had found out about the new beachwear fad until Hensign, dressed in tails came to inform them dinner was ready. But instead of escorting them to the dining room, he went to the terrace doors, pulled the drapes then opened them.

"Surprise Elphaba, and Galinda. Tonight we dine and dance al fresco." Gwenot said with a smile.

"Oh Momsie, Popsicle, how fun!" Glinda bubbled as Elphie guided her out onto the terrace.

"It's wonderful." Elphie said with a smile as she looked around. There were twinkling lights strung on the trees and made into sort of a canopy, just like they had been at the Ball. The area right outside the parlor was obviously meant to be the dance floor, with a conversation area that had some wrapped gifts in it beside that and an elegantly set formal table at the other end.

"Thank you for this, it's a grand surprise." Elphie said as they walked to the table.

"For me too. You two are sneaky." Glinda giggled.

"Part of Elphaba's surprise was seeing your surprise." Samion smiled.

"What a great birthday dinner and we haven't even gotten to the food yet." Glinda grinned broadly as Elphie sat her. When everyone was settled Samion lifted a glass for a quick toast then dinner was served.

Elphie's choice of a green salad followed by stuffed whitefish and a vegetable soufflé was an elegant meal that matched the ambience created by the twinkling lights and warm night as well as the fine linens, china, crystal goblets, silverware and candles. After a lingering dinner they took drinks over to sitting area. While they settled in the comfortable chairs and refilled their drinks Hensign went to get Glinda's other two gifts from her room.

"Here Elphie, open this first." Glinda said as she handed Elphie a small box.

"It's just a fun little something from the knick knack store."

"I have a fun little something as well, maybe I should go next." Samion chuckled as Elphie opened her gift. She looked in the box and smiled and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, they are not voyeurs." She read off a card as she took two little yellow porcelain ducks out of the box.

"Aren't they cute?" Glinda bubbled.

"They are. They are immobile." Elphie chuckled and Glinda bounced happily.

"Thank you my sweet, thank you. I will put them on the shelf above my desk." She said then gave Glinda an affectionate kiss.

"Ready for another sweetheart?" Glinda asked.

"As I can be." Elphie smiled.

"Is this your fun gift Daddy? I'm dying to see what it is." Glinda asked pointing to a large flat package.

"No sorry Galindadoodle, but mine can wait. This is from both of us." Samion smiled as he handed the gift to Elphie. It was a bit heavy so Glinda helped her after she undid the wrapping. Inside was a simple black frame with something inside.

"Elphie it's your team." Glinda said pointing to the picture.

"It's the article about the Grazner competition from the Emerald City paper. Remember when they took photos and talked to you all. They do a science feature every month." Samion said.

"Elphie how grand. We can put it with my framed article about the art show." Glinda said excitedly.

"That is what we thought also." Gwenot smiled.

"You are mentioned in there." Samion said as he took the frame from her.

"Right here." He said and pointed to a paragraph,

"Miss Thropp, who will be pursuing a doctorate in Medicinal Chemistry, is not only the youngest member of this winning team but also the youngest person and only female to ever receive an Honorable Mention at this prestigious event. Not only is she an Advanced Studies Scholar, she is Top Student at a University that is known for academic excellence. She is truly an example of the best and brightest that the scientific community has to offer and my money is on her to take the top prize in two years." Glinda read then sniffled happily.

"Elphie that is a wonderful."

"I had no idea this was going to be in the newspaper. Has the team seen this?" Elphie asked.

"I'm unsure. It's only been out for a week or so," Samion said.

"Thank you Samion, Gwenot. I am overwhelmed by the article but I love that you presented it to me in this way." Elphie said.

"That's my girl." Glinda said softly as Elphie gave her parents a hug. They read the rest of the article and talked about it as well as gently teased about the inherent problems with photographing a green skinned person until Elphie was settled.

"This might be a good time for mine." Samion said and handed Elphie a package.

"I should explain something. I found these things by accident really. They are called novelty items, which are like knick knacks with a humorous focus."

"I'm intrigued." Elphie said.

"Me double." Glinda said as Elphie took a box out of the wrapped package. Inside was a beaker with script writing on it. She read it then laughed out loud.

"If you are not part of the solution then you are part of the precipitate." Glinda read then shrugged.

"I didn't get it either, but I was assured that is was quite amusing." Samion said.

"It is." Elphie chortled and Glinda was just about to bubble away with delight.

"Very simply, solution is liquid and if you put something in it that settles to the bottom, that's precipitate."

"Like mud and muck under the lake water." Glinda said.

"Close enough, yes." Elphie laughed and the others did too, now able to see the joke.

"This was made by a retired chemistry professor." Samion smiled.

"This is very funny. Thank you Samion. Lofier will love it too I think." Elphie said as she looked at the beaker again.

"I got him something as well. An embroidered pillow that reads 'Old chemist's don't die, they just stop reacting.'" Samion said with a chuckle and Elphie laughed again. Glinda loved to hear Elphie laugh, especially like this and the sound made her feel warm inside.

"We have another for you, but we did not wrap it. Close your eyes please." Gwenot smiled as Samion got up and left the terrace.

"I love this." Glinda giggled as she closed her eyes too. Gwenot smiled at the look on her daughter's face.

Samion returned and put the gift on the table.

"Okay, open your eyes." Samion said and they both did. Samion and Gwenot both chuckled at the perplexed looks on their faces.

"I found this in the EC. It's a pillow, especially designed to put against the headboard of a bed so you can read or study more comfortably in bed." Gwenot said.

"Of course. See it has armrest things. How very clever." Glinda bubbled.

"Clever indeed." Elphie said.

"We got you two, one for here and one for school." Gwenot said.

"What a very thoughtful gift, thank you." Elphie said and gave her future in laws a hug.

"I can't wait to try it out." She added.

"Me either." Glinda said with a mischievous chuckle as her father moved the pillow into the parlor. Elphie blushed slightly and Gwenot chuckled softly.

"Okay last gift is mine." Glinda said when her father retuned.

"It was unplanned." She added as she handed Elphie a small box.

"Oh my, Glinda." Elphie breathed as she looked inside.

"I…it's…" She stammered as she took a small silver pocket watch from the box.

"It's exquisite." Gwenot said as she leaned in for a closer look.

"I saw this in the jewelry store at Shiz. Pocket watches are mainly for men, but I discovered that career women like them too. When I saw this I remembered you complaining about how hard it was to time experiments or whatever with the little timer in your lab, when one of your partners with a watch wasn't there. I thought this would be perfect." Glinda said with a smile.

"Beautiful and practical. Just like you. I had it engraved with your initials on the front."

"It is beautiful." Elphie said as she examined the watch. It had a cover and chain instead of a fob, but it was small and feminine. It was simple, yet elegant.

"And it will fit right in your pocket. If the chain is bothersome we can get a fob for it." Glinda said.

"But I figured we could find something to attach the chain to, so you won't leave it somewhere." She added with a giggle.

"Lyndie. I love this. Really. Thank you." Elphie said and pulled Glinda into a hug.

"It is a wonderful gift." Samion said.

While Elphie and Glinda shared a few private whispers, Samion and Gwenot admired the watch. A few minutes later Cook brought out Elphie's birthday custard. Elphie blew out the twenty candles, made a wish and was treated to another round of Festive birthday. As they enjoyed the Munchkinberry custard, they talked about Elphie's gifts, dinner and how nice the evening was. When the custard was finished, Samion suggested dancing and Glinda was out of her chair in a flash.

The victrola had been set up out side with all types of recordings to choose from. Samion, Gwenot, Glinda and Elphie danced waltzes, tangos, line dances and even some modern dances. They switched partners, made up steps and laughed a great deal. After about an hour and a half Samion and Gwenot decided to retire and after several long hugs as well as more thank yous from both Elphie and Glinda, they left the girls alone under the twinkling lights of the terrace.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" Glinda asked with a curtsy.

"I'd be delighted." Elphie smiled. They started a waltz but almost immediately started a kiss.

Gwenot came back out onto the terrace through the kitchen door to get Samion's forgotten pipe. She was getting ready to say something when she saw her girls engaged in a very intimate and private moment. With a knowing smile, she went back inside.

"You'll just have to use your spare tonight Sami." Gwenot chuckled as she guided her husband away from the door.


	109. Chapter 109

"Well that shopping trip was a major bust." Glinda grumpily told her mother again as she flopped down on the seat of their train compartment.

"There was nothing, nothing for our engagement in all of Settica. Dumb town."

"Now darling, you are just put out because you have not had enough sleep and had to get up early. We'll find something perfect back in Frottica." Gwenot smiled.

"No we won't. The party is ruined." Glinda huffed melodramatically then yawned.

"I see our little ray of sunshine is still hiding behind a cloud." Samion chuckled as he and Elphie walked into the compartment with a carafe of coffee and some cups. Glinda was sitting with her arms across her chest glaring at everyone.

"The party is ruined because Settica has no fashion sense." Glinda grumped as Elphie sat down beside her.

"I think…" Elphie started.

"I don't want to hear from you. I still haven't forgiven you for suggesting that we wear our evening gowns or cocktail dresses to our engagement party." Glinda said and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"I know. I could hardly believe that she did that myself." Samion chuckled.

"Samion, really. Now is not the time to tease." Gwenot said quietly and Samion merely chuckled more softly.

"I was just going to suggest that you go back to sleep." Elphie smiled.

"I was going to suggest the same thing Galinda. We can discuss the dress situation when you are in a better frame of mind." Gwenot said.

"I was going to. But my frame of mind won't change the fact that we have nothing to wear to our own engagement party." Glinda frowned.

"I disagree on that, but we will continue this discussion later." Gwenot smiled as Samion handed Elphie a small pillow. Elphie got comfortable, put the pillow in her lap then patted it. Glinda lay down, her mother put a blanket over her then Elphie leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said softly.

"I love you too. Even if you do think it is acceptable to publicly commit yourself to your intended in a dress you've been seen in already." Glinda said with a yawn as she settled in.

"We'll go over the rules for when it is and is not appropriate to wear a dress you've worn before at some point in time." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's hair. Gwenot chuckled softly as she accepted a cup of coffee from Samion.

"I'll write them down." Glinda said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"That's a good idea." Elphie smiled.

"Just in case." Glinda said sleepily.

"Always best to be prepared." Elphie agreed.

"Byjon said should have extra stockings and…." Glinda mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Gwenot had been wondering if her daughter being picky about dresses and her general mood since yesterday had something to do with Byjon not being there to assist with this endeavor. Hearing her mumble his name seemed to back up that thought.

"I hope she is in a better mood when she wakes up. Not even staying an extra night in Settica to see the variety show helped much." Elphie said quietly as she paused stroking Glinda's hair to rub her thumb lightly on her temple.

"I think this might have as much to do with her missing Byjon as it does with not being able to find dresses that suit her." Gwenot said with a smile.

"I guess that does make sense. She did say that he was in her bad dream last night." Elphie said.

"I just hate that she is unhappy."

"It does tug at your heart." Samion said with a nod.

"I'm sure that she will be in better spirits later today. There are other party details to attend to after all." Gwenot chuckled.

"But I'll talk to her about Jon. My guess is that she doesn't even realize that may be part of her dissatisfaction with the dress issue."

"Would you like some coffee Elphaba?" Samion asked.

"Yes, please." Elphie replied.

"I hope that helps and that she finds dresses that please her. She deserves the perfect engagement party." She added.

"I'm confident that talking about Jon will help free up her emotions a bit so that she won't reject every dress she sees out of hand. Unfortunately, I can't guarantee a perfect party." Gwenot said with a smile.

"Why should yours be different than any of ours?" Samion chuckled.

"Glinda said that her cousins would more than likely tell us all about the gaffs with their engagement parties." Elphie smiled.

"And there are some very amusing tales there." Samion said.

"But we will leave that to the cousins." Gwenot smiled.

Samion warmed up their coffee and they talked for a few minutes more as the train got underway. After they were out of Settica, Gwenot and Samion settled into their own activities and Elphie sipped her coffee, stroked Glinda's hair and slipped into her head to think about the previous week.

Elphie thought a little about her eye exam, birthday dinner, talking to Chaxi, finding out about their wedding dresses and meeting the new colt, but the things that her mind spent the most time on were much more usual at home activities. She relived all of the long walks that she had taken with Glinda, including their rambling conversations about nothing in particular and all of the laughing they had done. Her favorite walk was the one they took with the horses. Watching Dusty and Nusee frolic around had been very amusing, but watching Glinda watch them had made her day. Glinda had wanted to sketch them together but abandoned that idea after the third time Dusty tried to wander off and Starlight had gone after him.

There were other usual things too like casual dinners with Samion and Gwenot followed by time together in the music room, or playing a game in the parlor. Not that she found these things usual in the boring or run of the mill sense, she thought of them as constants, things that she could count on and knew she would enjoy. This especially applied to the dinner and dancing date she and Glinda went on and the private time that they spent together before bed. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but like the walks, dinners and evening family time, it was necessary and comforting. Inside the lab, Elphie knew that she liked some things to stray from the norm. It was exhilarating, challenging and led to new discoveries. It worked that way outside of the lab too, but she was less confidant with the unknown in that context. She needed her usuals like dinner with Manif, her flute lesson and the study schedule that she and Glinda negotiated. Even the negotiations themselves were a constant.

Glinda murmured and shifted, breaking into her thoughts. After Glinda stretched a little and was resettled, Gwenot smiled at Elphie and adjusted Glinda's blanket then took her coffee cup. Elphie returned Gwenot's smile then carefully shifted her position and slipped her hand into Glinda's. After looking out of the window at the passing scenery for a bit she returned to her musings about the previous week, but focused more on Glinda. Her fiancée loved all the usual things that they did when they were home as much as she did and Elphie knew that she needed them just as much. But Glinda lived for things that just happened or were not part of their routine. Elphie chuckled softly when she thought about how excited Glinda was to meet with the architect at Jon's house and how her rapid fire recounting of it was the majority of their conversation for their date later on that night.

Glinda had also been very excited about this trip to Settica and that made the fact that she did not find them appropriate engagement party dresses even more disappointing. Elphie had been a little disappointed as well because the auction that she and Samion attended did not have anything that interested her or anything that she thought Glinda would like. Samion said that happened sometimes and called it the 'you never know' factor of auctions.

In spite of that though, she had generally enjoyed the trip to Settica. The little Inn they stayed in was nice and there was a used bookstore that she had been able to spend time in while Glinda and her mother shopped. It was in that shop that Samion saw a flyer for the local civic theatre's variety show. When Glinda's bad mood over not finding a dress did not abate, Samion suggested they stay and attend the show. It was a fun evening of singing, dancing and some very funny vignettes. They all, Glinda included, had a good time but her bad mood brood had returned anyway, fueled by some dresses they saw in a shop window as they walked back to the Inn. Elphie smiled at that memory because at the time she had no idea that her suggestion of wearing something already in their wardrobes would make things worse. She chuckled softly at herself, because after all of the clothing issues, dilemmas and discussions that they engaged in on a regular basis, she should have had some sort of clue. Even as she was chuckling about it she felt a little bad about making light of her love's unhappiness. But what Gwenot had said about Byjon made a lot of sense and Elphie was sure that after a talk with her mother, Glinda would be back on track with finding them dresses. With another chuckle, Elphie tried to imagine what the upcoming week of dress shopping and party planning would be like.

X

"I wonder what is amusing her so?" Samion said quietly and Gwenot looked up from her book to see Elphie chuckling to herself.

"It's hard to tell, but I'm fairly sure your daughter is involved." Gwenot replied.

"What makes you think it's my daughter? It could be something magical or dress shopping related." Samion chuckled softly.

"Fair enough. But whatever is making her chuckle, we really need to intrude on it and wake Galinda. We are almost home." Gwenot smiled then accepted a kiss from Samion.

"We really are blessed." Samion said.

"I could not agree more." Gwenot said then for a moment or two they watched their daughter sleep with her head on Elphie's lap and Elphie looking at her, smiling lovingly while she stroked her hand.

-x-

"Elphaba." Gwenot said and Elphie mildly startled out of her reverie and looked up.

"We are almost home darling. Why don't you wake Galinda?"

"All right." Elphie smiled then leaned down and gently kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Lyndie. Lyndie wake up." She said as she patted Glinda's hand. Glinda mumbled and shifted positions and Elphie continued to pat her hand and talk to her. After a beat or two, she started to sit up and Elphie helped her.

"Hi." Glinda said as she blinked and stretched.

"Hello darling." Gwenot smiled.

"Good morning again." Samion said. Elphie merely kissed her cheek gently, blushing the entire time.

"We're home?" Glinda said.

"Just about. How about Lonjum's for breakfast, since it's still early." Samion said.

"I'd like that." Glinda smiled and Elphie did too.

"Are you feeling a little better now my darling?" Gwenot asked as Samion gathered their carry on bags.

"I do and I'm sorry a was acting like a brat earlier…and yesterday." Glinda said sincerely.

"Apology accepted Galinda. I have a thought about what may have contributed to your recent mood, besides the fact that apparently Settica is very sartorially challenged." Gwenot chuckled lightly and Glinda grinned sheepishly.

"We can discuss it over breakfast."

For the ten or so minutes while the train was pulling into the depot, Glinda apologized to Elphie for calling her preposterous the previous day, both with words and cuddles. Even though she was no longer sleepy or cranky, she was still unhappy and not in a very good mood. But Elphie's assurances, her smile and the feel of her fingers as she played with them made her feel a little better.

X

"Mama, can I talk to you privately for a minute." Glinda said as they walked up the steps to the Manor. The conversation about Byjon that they had over breakfast had been a good one and had given them all some perspective. Glinda had been quiet on the ride home and wasn't quite back up to full bubble yet, but she was in a better mood.

"Of course darling. I'll be in the parlor." Gwenot smiled.

"I'll be up in just a minute sweetheart." Glinda said to Elphie.

"I'll warn Nuisance." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Mom, I just wanted to apologize again for my behavior yesterday. I know the bride to be is allowed to be a little fussy, but telling you that you were clueless was not only uncalled for, it was…I'm just really sorry." Glinda said when she and Gwenot were alone in the parlor.

"I told you before, apology accepted." Gwenot smiled.

"You had more of a clue than anyone. I not only miss Byjon, but I was a little angry with him for not being here. And you knew that." Glinda said.

"I suspected. I miss him too. I think it helped all of us to talk about him, as a family. He was an important part of ours and he is not here to share this wonderful event, in body. But he is here in spirit because we love him." Gwenot said.

"He is. And I reminded myself in the carriage that the last thing he did, ever, was design our wedding dresses. And the last thing you two talked about was me. I had to remind myself; I feel like I've disappointed him in some way." Glinda sniffled.

"Oh my darling." Gwenot said as she got up from her chair and went to sit beside Glinda on the sofa.

"You haven't disappointed anyone, least of all Byjon. If anything, he would be proud in a way."

"No. Really?" Glinda said, highly intrigued.

"Well maybe not of everything. But a part of your mood the past few days was the fact that you want the best for you and Elphaba. You have an eye for these things and a standard of excellence that you won't compromise. Byjon encouraged that in you, for better or worse." Gwenot chuckled.

"Worse?" Glinda said with surprise in her voice.

"Let me explain with a little story." Gwenot smiled and Glinda nodded.

"One day, when you were four or five, Byjon had me bring you over to try out some clothes that one of his apprentices was designing. You had a wonderful time until one party dress just did not work for you. You bypassed the young apprentice and marched right into Byjon's workroom, interrupting a meeting he was having with a buyer. You started right in on how the sash didn't make a pretty enough bow and it had to be fixed right away. You made quite a fuss and Byjon was just beside himself with delight at your attention to that small detail. I wasn't quite so delighted at the way you expressed your displeasure, but that is another story." Gwenot smiled.

"I was a dickens." Glinda giggled.

"To put it politely, yes. Later that day, Walik teasingly accused Byjon of turning you into a fashion diva in training." Gwenot chuckled.

"I sort of remember Walik calling Byjon a diva sometimes. Byjon seemed to like it." Glinda said.

"Oh he did. It was a private joke between them. Diva is a term used in the music world, to mean a very talented female singer. But it is often used for a talented singer who is difficult, demanding and fussy. By his own admission, Byjon personified those things from time to time and he saw no harm in passing those traits onto you as far as your clothing choices were concerned. He was proud to be your fashion diva mentor. Fortunately, you eventually outgrew the worst of it, mostly. But you kept the best, and that is the point of this story."

"That I have good fashion sense?" Glinda asked and Gwenot chuckled slightly.

"You do, and Byjon helped instill that in you, the attention to detail, high standards, knowing what you want and not settling even went it went against general opinion. It has served you well in other aspects of your life as well, like your art, your powers and your romance." Gwenot said then paused because she sensed her daughter was putting it all together.

"This is what we were talking about at breakfast isn't it? Having to figure out how to be without Byjon for milestone events. You said this is our first big family one without him. Maybe it's not that I felt like I was disappointing him. I think maybe that I felt guilty that I was looking forward to looking for dresses. He would have been a big part of it. And he would have loved every moment." Glinda said.

"That seems more plausible to me Galinda. He has either dressed you or advised you for every major event in your life since you were born. I have no doubt whatsoever that he is now as well and he wouldn't want you to feel guilty or upset in any way." Gwenot said.

"So he would want me to embrace the fashion diva in me and let her loose." Glinda said, brightening considerably.

"That's one way to put it. Just go easy on the diva part, would you darling? At least until closer to the wedding." Gwenot chuckled and Glinda giggled then gave her mother a big hug.

"I'll try. It should be easier now. I get all of this now Momsie, why I was acting out in Settica, my dream and even why I needed this private talk with you. I thought I was okay after breakfast, but I really am now." Glinda said.

"I'm glad. We have a lot to do this week and I want you to tackle it with full bubbles." Gwenot chuckled.

"Oh I will. I feel a little sad that Byjon won't be a physical part of my engagement, but just a little. And thank you for telling me that story. It helped, and Elphie will love it." Glinda said.

"Hopefully it will explain some things for her." Gwenot teased. Glinda laughed and gave her mother another hug. They talked for a bit longer then Glinda bubbled out of the parlor to the sound of her mother's soft chuckle.

X

"Lyndie, I've been thinking about that little Galinda story you told me." Elphie said as they played a game of chesskersgamon in the garzebo after lunch.

"I know, it explained a lot." Glinda giggled.

"King me." She said as she took one of Elphie's pawns with one of her red checkers. Elphie smiled and placed her king on the checker.

"That is a given. But I think I might have a little bit of diva in me." Elphie chuckled.

"You?" Glinda said then fell into a giggle fit that caused her to knock over their game board.

"Think about it." Elphie said as she started to gather their playing pieces off of the floor, while Nusee did his best to hinder her progress.

"I might not actually choose my own clothing anymore but I can be fussy about it. You have called me difficult on many occasions and I have been known to be demanding about our schoolwork."

Glinda was still giggling, but it was one of those rare times when she couldn't tell if Elphie was teasing her, or was being serious, and thereby very adorable.

"Perhaps there is a little diva lurking in there, deep, deep down. Now that I know what it is, I think every girl needs at least a bit. But we'll have this conversation again when you can properly do this." Glinda said then bolted up from her seat and gave Elphie a disgusted 'harrumph' while she tossed her hair. She put her hands on her hips, tapped her foot irritably while narrowing her eyes then turned on her heel and stormed off towards the swing, succumbing to another giggle fit before she was even halfway there. Nusee looked at Elphie and mewled pathetically.

"Well you've convinced him." Elphie said as she picked up the cat.

"But I've seen you do that much more effectively." She added in deadpan style, which just made Glinda giggle harder.

-x-

"I'm so glad that you are feeling more like yourself." Elphie said half an hour or so later when Glinda's giggles had subsided and they agreed that Elphie really wasn't much of a diva.

"I am. And tonight I hope to be feeling more of you." Glinda said with a mischievous chuckle.

"You really are back to your old impossible self." Elphie laughed as she blocked Glinda's hand from trying to sneak up her skirt.

"But you love me when I'm impossible." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"I do." Elphie said then returned the kiss.

For the next ten minutes Glinda and Elphie became lost in deep explorative kisses that only came to a halt because Nusee jumped up on them, startling Elphie so much that continuing was impossible. Since Glinda wanted to visit the horses before dinner they left the garzebo and halfway to the stables even Elphie was chuckling about Nusee's very ill timed nuzzle.

X

"Elphie, have you decided what you want to do tomorrow while Momsie and I are out shopping?" Glinda said from the bathroom.

"I think I'd like to spend some time studying. If by some chance the dress hunt continues beyond lunch, I'll go to Byjon's and work in the music library." Elphie said as she turned down Glinda's bed for her.

"Two very good choices." Glinda said as she came out wrapped in a towel.

"Since I'm certain that dress shopping will be an all day event. But you'll meet us for lunch right?"

"I will and I will even go to the party planners and the florists with you."

"Oh boy." Glinda said and bounced making her towel fall to the floor.

"Oh boy indeed." Elphie said with a chuckle and a blush as she retrieved the fallen towel.

"I like you." Glinda said as Elphie wrapped her back up in the towel.

"I like you too." Elphie said and they shared a kiss.

-x-

"I'd like to review now if that's okay." Elphie said.

"All right, first you caressed my cheek then I kissed your neck then…" Glinda giggled.

"Not our making out, I think I have that." Elphie smiled.

"No arguments here." Glinda sighed happily.

"Besides I was just teasing you. Let's review."

"The rest of this week is various forms of party planning and shopping. When my presence is needed beyond the party planners and florist, I'll be informed." Elphie started.

"Check." Glinda grinned.

"We are going out on a date on Saturday night." Elphie continued.

"Check…with benefits." Glinda giggled.

"Namom, Jilla and Greda are coming in on Tuesday. Sali, Manif and Dani on Wednesday, we meet the Elders on Thursday and the rest of our friends and most of the cousins arrive on Friday." Elphie said.

"Check, check, check and check. Whew next week will be hectic, but fun hectic." Glinda chuckled.

"Then next Saturday evening, we stand before our friends and family and declare our intentions towards one another."

"I'm good through next Wednesday." Elphie smiled.

"Then we will only deal with that for now." Glinda smiled.

"I love you so very much." Elphie said softly.

"And I love you so very much." Glinda replied then they started a good night kiss that ended fifteen minutes later with Elphie tucking Glinda into bed.

X

The next day started off with a family breakfast before everyone went about their tasks. Gwenot sent Samion off to work with a kiss then an hour later Elphie sent Glinda off shopping with one. After Glinda and Gwenot left, Elphie and Nusee settled in the library where she worked on some get ahead assignments that Professor Thiol had given her. She happily immersed herself in them until Hensign informed her that it was time to get ready to go to lunch.

Over a long leisurely lunch, Elphie received the dress hunting update and although nothing was purchased there was one possibility and most importantly Glinda was in a very good mood and having fun. After lunch Glinda and Gwenot dropped Elphie off at Byjon's. Glinda walked Elphie in and gave her a lingering goodbye kiss. It was so lingering that Gwenot had to come in and remind her that they had an appointment at a dress salon.

-x-

Samion knew the schedule so as a surprise for Elphie he left work early and joined her at Byjon's. Elphie was very pleased and they spent a couple of hours talking, doing some cataloging and playing a few of the songs they found on the piano. When Glinda arrived to collect Elphie she was delighted to find her father there too. She insisted that they bring the piece that they were working on home with them to play after dinner and Samion obliged her.

At dinner Samion and Elphie listened with amusement as Glinda tried to explain that she found one dress for Elphie and one for her but not one for them. The more she tried to explain how being coordinated was essential, the more convoluted the story became. Finally Gwenot put an end to dress talk for the evening. Samion and Elphie gratefully escorted their loves to the music room for some music and a little dancing before they retired for the evening.

"I'll find us something tomorrow, I'm positive." Glinda said as she climbed into her bed after a long steamy bath and some private dancing.

"I have full confidence that some how, some way we will both be exquisitely coordinated at our party." Elphie said with a smile.

"Good night Elphie. I love you."

"I love you to my precious. Dream of dresses." Elphie said then gave Glinda a very nice good night kiss.

"Oh I will. The easy to remove kind." Glinda giggled then sought out another kiss.

X

The next day Elphie went with Gwenot and Glinda to the party planners, just as promised. She wasn't entirely sure why she was there but Glinda was happy, so that made it worthwhile. She knew that there were only going to be fifty or so people in attendance, but listening to talk of tables, chairs, linens and other such things made it sound more like there were going to be hundreds.

After the party planners they made their way to the florists and just like at the party planners Glinda was in her element. She made decisions about types of general arrangements, how they would be displayed and the colors and sorts of flowers in the special table arrangements. Elphie nodded a lot and pointed out one type of flower that she really liked, but other than that did nothing but hold Glinda's hand and smile inwardly every time she made a quiet little grunt of disapproval.

After lunch Gwenot and Glinda were going to confirm manicure and pedicure appointments for the following week and continue the dress hunt so Elphie decided to go visit Lofier at his lab. When she got there, she was told that Lofier was detained at Shiz and wasn't there. Dr. Bunhuf, the second in charge invited her to stay, but she was not comfortable with that so with a little bit of trepidation, she declined. Worried that she might have made a mistake, Elphie went next door to Samion's office to talk to him about it. Samion was pleased to see her, assured her that she was under no obligation to stay and work at the lab if she did not want to then sent for her study materials at the house. When they arrived he set her up in his firm's library and she studied there until Samion came to get her when it was time to go home.

Over dinner that night Glinda was a little less bubbly about dress shopping. Gwenot thought that they had seen some beautiful dresses for both of them and Glinda eventually agreed. The next morning she and Gwenot would go select one of the possibilities and make arrangements for alterations if needed.

-x-

"She's not going back into a bad mood is she?" Samion asked after Glinda and Elphie excused themselves for the evening.

"No, she's fine. Just disappointed. She really did love some of those dresses we saw." Gwenot smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. Gwen something occurred to me today that I'd like to discuss. It is not party related, it's housing related." Samion said.

"Of course Sami, go ahead." Gwenot said as Samion got up to get another brandy.

"We were talking about how it would not be easy for Galinda and Elphaba to live in an apartment with a live in housekeeper due to the nature of their relationship and Elphaba's general distrust of people." Samion started.

"Yes. We did not take that option off of the table but how we choose a housekeeper would be critical. Do you have an idea about that?" Gwenot asked.

"I do. You." Samion said.

"Excuse me?" Gwenot said, not thinking that she heard correctly.

"It's the perfect option. We can find a small house near campus, or a large apartment and you and the girls could move in. Then you can take your time finding a suitable live in housekeeper." Samion said.

"Samion that is not an option." Gwenot replied.

"It would solve the problem. You can stay there for a term to help look after the girls and give Elphaba time to get used to the housekeeper. You could see if whoever you retain can be trusted with the fact that they are a couple as well." Samion continued seriously.

"Samion I am very surprised that you would even consider this a viable option." Gwenot replied just as seriously.

"I admit it is a little extreme, but we have a complicated situation on our hands. Extreme measures may be called for." Samion said.

"I am not going to move to Shiz Samion. I have responsibilities here." Gwenot said.

"We have a responsibility to Galinda and have taken on responsibility for Elphaba. Do you propose that they should live separately this next year Gwenot?" Samion said.

"I have proposed no such thing and do not even think it is a good idea for them." Gwenot said a little irritably.

"I just makes sense for one of us to be there with them for a term, or at least part of one because I agree that having someone unfamiliar living in to care for them would be detrimental. I cannot take a sabbatical at work that time of year." Samion said.

"I have Jon's House to deal with Samion. It would be very inconvenient for me to leave for a long period of time." Gwenot replied coolly.

"I know that is important but…" Samion started but Gwenot interrupted because she had reached her limit.

"And even if that were not an issue I still would not go because living with the girls while they are at school is a very bad idea on many levels." Gwenot said.

"They would love to have you there Gwenot." Samion said.

"Samion, I am not moving to Shiz with our girls, so there is no point in continuing this discussion. I get the sense that this is all coming from a very confusing place for you, so I am trying to be tolerant." Gwenot said evenly.

"Don't tell me how I feel Gwen. I am just trying to look after Galinda and Elphaba." Samion said defensively.

"So am I. And for you to imply otherwise is ludicrous." Gwenot replied.

"I implied no such thing Gwenot. I just do not wish to be told that my motives for proposing that idea come from somewhere other than my concern for the well being of our girls." Samion said a little angrily.

"For you to propose that me leaving my husband, my home, my job and my other responsibilities is in the best interest of Galinda and Elphaba is hurtful to me for many reasons. I know that was not your intention, but that does not change the fact that it is." Gwenot said evenly.

"Maybe we should just end this, you cannot seem to not tell me what my motives or intentions are. Although you are correct, it was not my intention to hurt you." Samion replied.

"Thank you for that. And I am right about all of this coming from someplace that you do not yet understand as well." Gwenot said then continued before Samion could reply.

"Don't express that look on your face Samion Upland because you know perfectly well that I would not risk starting another argument over this if I was not absolutely sure of what I sense."

"Fine. You've blown this whole thing out of proportion anyway. I came up with a possible solution to a problem, that's all. We need some distance." Samion countered.

"It is the fact that you could even conceive of a solution of this nature that upsets me Samion. We do need some distance. I will be in our room. Goodnight." Gwenot said then left the parlor. Samion watched her go; knowing that continuing the argument was pointless. He was upset that what he thought was a good plan had caused his wife distress, but he was unsure why that it did.

X

"Morning Momsie." Glinda said as she, Elphie and Nusee came out onto the terrace for breakfast.

"Good morning Gwenot." Elphie smiled as Glinda gave her mother a hug.

"Good morning my darlings." Gwenot replied with a smile.

"Mama, something is wrong. What's wrong?" Glinda said after she released the hug.

"Nothing is wrong Galinda. Your father and I are having a disagreement. That is what you are feeling." Gwenot said honestly.

"You and Daddy are fighting?" Glinda asked and Elphie looked very distressed.

"No girls, not fighting. Not even arguing really." Gwenot said.

"We are just having a rather complicated difference of opinion." Samion said from the doorway.

"We'll work it out my darlings, I assure you." Gwenot said and Samion nodded then gave each of them, even Gwenot a kiss on the cheek.

"We will." Samion agreed.

"Well go and work it out please. Or you stay and we'll go." Glinda said.

"Galinda, your father and I will go talk in the parlor. But I promise, this is nothing that you need to worry about. You know that you father and I have disagreements, just like you and Elphaba do. We just haven't had one since your empath powers manifested." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"I am very sorry that you got caught up in this little one. But your mother is right; there is nothing for you to worry about. Okay?" Samion said then hugged his daughter.

"Okay. And I wasn't snooping. I just felt the flutters. It surprised me." Glinda said.

"I know darling." Gwenot said then gave her a hug.

"We will go and talk now, but I want you both to promise me that you will not fret about this." Samion said.

"I promise I'll try." Glinda said.

"I will too." Elphie said, although it was evident that she was confused.

"Good." Samion said then followed Gwenot into the house.

-x-

"I'm sorry Gwen, truly." Samion said but before he could continue Hensign came out of the parlor.

"Good morning Hensign." Gwenot said.

"Good morning ma'am, sir. Mr. Hanter arrived a few minutes ago. He brought some dresses with him. He said that they came in earlier this morning that he thought they met Miss Galinda's coordination criteria. I asked him to wait in the parlor." Hensign said.

"Thank you Hensign." Samion said and the butler nodded and left.

"Talking postponed?" Gwenot asked with a smile.

"Yes. But I was wrong Gwen. My idea was very poorly conceived and came from my need to do right by Elphaba in order compensate for her father. I am very sorry I hurt you and I think I understand how I did. I'm taking the morning off. Perhaps we can take a walk and talk later." Samion smiled.

"I am sorry as well my treasure. I could have handled my part in this better. I think a walk is a wonderful idea, but now our priority…" Gwenot started.

"Is our girls and their dresses. At least I got that priority correct." Samion chuckled.

"You did, but priorities can be tricky at times. I'll go get the girls, you go greet Hanter." Gwenot smiled then gave Samion a kiss.

"I love you, you know." Samion said.

"I know." Gwenot smiled.

"I love you too."


	110. Chapter 110

"But you and Daddy need to go work out your fight so you can kiss and make up." Glinda said worriedly when Gwenot told her that Hanter was waiting in the parlor with some dresses and Samion was in there greeting him.

"Galinda darling, you were not to fret about this. Your father and I are fine, I promise. We know what the issue is and are going to take a walk later and discuss it. I don't mean this unkindly my darling but our disagreement is really none of your affair. I'm giving you latitude because you have never felt things like that from us before, but you need to let this go now." Gwenot said firmly, but lovingly.

"I know Mama, I'm sorry. I'll not bring this up anymore. I promise. And I am excited to see what Hanter brought. What did he say?" Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand and started to walk to the other end of the terrace where the parlor door was with Nusee walking along beside them.

"All I know was that the dresses came in earlier this morning." Gwenot said as she followed behind.

-x-

"Hello Hanter." Glinda bubbled as she came into the parlor, still holding Elphie's hand.

"Good morning Hanter." Elphie said then Gwenot greeted him as well.

"Good morning ladies. I hope I am not being presumptuous by bringing dress choices to you uninvited and unannounced." The Munchkin tailor said with a deferential nod aimed at Elphie.

"You have made Glinda's morning." Elphie said with a shy smile, knowing that this sort of deference was going to occur in some fashion no matter what she did or didn't do. She was just very relieved that it was downplayed.

"You really have. I can't wait to see what's under those covers." Glinda said excitedly, referring to the two full-sized dressmaker's dummies that were completely covered.

"And I cannot wait to show you." Hanter chuckled.

"Since my presence is not required for this endeavor, I will excuse myself." Samion smiled as Elphie and Glinda sat down on the sofa.

"Perhaps you should take Nuisance with you." Elphie smiled and picked up her Familiar who was attacking the covers on one of the dressmaker's dummies and trying to climb up it.

"Come on Nusee. Familiars and fathers have no place in dress decisions." Samion chuckled as he took the squirming cat from Elphie's hands then put him on the floor outside of the parlor door.

"I'll meet you for our walk when dress business is completed." He said to Gwenot then gave her a kiss on the cheek and winked at Glinda, who wiggled happily.

"I'll be there." Gwenot replied with a smile then shut the door before Nusee could get back in.

"Now Hanter, what did you find that might fit Galinda's coordination criteria." She added with a chuckle as she gracefully sat down in a chair.

"Actually, Viclib, my new apprentice spotted these. A shipment of garments came in from the silk district in Quox this morning. He happened to be in the shop the other day when Miss Galinda mentioned that she was looking for something that said elegant and unique, yet understated young engaged couple." Hanter explained.

"Mentioned, that is very diplomatic Hanter." Gwenot said with a light chuckle.

"I mentioned it with emphasis." Glinda said for Elphie's benefit and Elphie smiled.

"Well Viclib thought that these dresses would be perfect. They were the only evening gowns in that shipment and are within an acceptable sizing range for alterations so he took them before anyone else could. These dresses are different styles, but they are the same color and both utilize a very unique type of lace, in very flattering and distinctive ways. The lace is the same color as the dress and not really sheer like some, or with bold distinct patterns… " Hanter continued but was interrupted.

"Please show us." Glinda said bouncing on the sofa beside Elphie.

"I apologize for interrupting, but the curiosity is killing me." She added contritely.

"Of course, just let me show you." Hanter said with a smile then took the covers off of the dressmaker's dummies.

"Oh these are exquisite." Glinda said as she bounded up off of the sofa.

"And Hanter, the color. It looks like champagne." She added in awe

"That is a very good way to describe it. It is also one of the reasons that I too thought these dresses might suit you. Miss Elphaba, Byjon was planning on experimenting with white and beige color palettes for you eventually. This color is quite unique, but I believe it is something that Byjon would approve of for your skin tone." Hanter explained.

"I agree. It's lovely. And you were right about this lace." Glinda bubbled as she went over to what she knew was the dress meant for Elphie.

"It looks like it's layered some how, but it's not. Like two layers of plain lace with a layer of this very subtle swirl pattern in between. It's beautiful."

"And rather conservative, because while it looks sheer and delicate it's not see through, which is another reason why I thought this might suit you Miss Elphaba. The lace makes up these long sleeves, shoulders and part of the back, but is not indiscreet as to reveal skin. And the design embedded in it is very subtle." Hanter said as Gwenot felt the lace sleeves of the dress.

"I love it. And I think it does suit you Elphie." Glinda said excitedly as she put her hands on the dressmaker's dummy's waist and moved them down to the hips.

"This material feels nice, but a little different, what is it." Glinda asked as she moved her hands back up to the waist.

"It's a relatively new fabric called charmeuse. It's made of silk but has a satin like appearance." Hanter said and Glinda wiggled excitedly.

"Silk and satin, how wonderful. And the design is grand." Glinda beamed.

"The dress form fits at the waist and hips but then falls from the hips, not flowing and not exactly straight either, as evidenced by these subtle shallow folds in the fabric."

"This material does drape very nicely." Hanter smiled. He was accustomed to Glinda analyzing dresses in this fashion with Byjon and was pleased that she felt that she could continue to do so with him.

"And this… this is just perfect, the way the bodice comes up from the waist then curves here under the arms and into a rounded point at the nape of the neck." Glinda said excitedly as she ran her hands up the dummy's sides and over its bosom using her fingers to trace where lace met material. Elphie blushed deeply and Gwenot chuckled inwardly because they both knew that Glinda was thinking of Elphie's form under the satin appearance of the dress.

"What I thought was a very elegant touch was the way the rounded part of the bodice here connects with this folded band of charmeuse that encircles the base of neck. It is a very interesting variation on a high necked design." Hanter said.

"Not high, just barely necked." Glinda giggled.

"The cuffs at the wrist, done in the same manner add to the whole effect as well. Like the rest of the dress, the back is also conservative in nature. The charmeuse scoops down but only to below the shoulder blades, very appropriate for a young upper class, engaged lady." Hanter said with a smile for Elphie.

"And if I may be so bold, for the Heir as well."

"I agree Elphaba, this dress is lovely. Appropriately conservative, but still makes a confident statement. " Gwenot said.

"I've never considered myself a lace sort of person, but this does not seem to be…" Elphie started.

"Really lacey, frilly, me type lace." Glinda giggled.

"Exactly. And it does add a uniqueness to the dress." Elphie smiled.

"It also coordinates with mine. Not only are we the same color and same material, we have the same lace. Only on mine the pattern is not as subtle. And neither is the neckline, I do love a neckline that is shaped like a V. And with the entire bodice made of that wonderful lace, it's even better." Glinda said in an excited rush as she shifted her focus to the other dress.

"I was taken with the way the lace creates the bodice then blends in this semi jagged way with the material of the skirt at the dropped waistline. And I remember that you like a little flow to your skirts as well Miss Galinda." Hanter chuckled.

"All the better to twirl with" Glinda grinned.

"I love these, they are perfect, just perfect. Elphie?" Glinda said with an excited wiggle.

"It seems to me that you approve. I think we may have our engagement party dresses." Elphie smiled.

"May we try them on please?" Glinda asked, very close to bubbling away.

"Of course, of course Miss Galinda. Yours is very close to your correct size and may just require hemming, but I'm afraid that Miss Elphaba's will require some alterations. Nothing major I do not believe, just some simple adjustments." Hanter said.

"I understand." Glinda said with a broad grin.

-x-

While Hensign and Jefet were summoned to take the dresses, on the dummies upstairs, Gwenot went to go get Samion so that he could keep Hanter company. Due to the circumstances and time constraints there was none of the usual Glinda antics as they changed clothes. Glinda was in her room and Elphie was in hers. Gwenot assisted Glinda then they both went across the hall to check on Elphie. For the next ten minutes Glinda bubbled, gushed on how amazing they looked, excitedly talked about undergarments, stockings, shoes and accessories then danced them around a little to test the flow and swish factors.

After that they tackled the alterations issue because it was clear that Glinda's needed to be hemmed a bit and Elphie's need adjusting in the bosom, waist and hips. In order to spare Elphie any unnecessary discomfort, Gwenot suggested that Sargy, who was a competent seamstress, do the assessment and mark the needed adjustments then Hanter could do the actual alterations. Sargy loved the dresses and was delighted to help. After she looked them both over, she went down to consult with Hanter then got to work.

While Glinda was standing up on her coffee table so Sargy could mark her hem, she and Elphie happily reminisced about their ball gown fittings during Elphie's first spring recess at Upland Manor. When it was Elphie's turn, Glinda helped distract her from the poking and pinning by doing her very best impersonation of Byjon measuring someone using her mother as a model. Even though there were lots of chuckles, there were a few sad sniffles too. When Sargy was finished, Glinda helped Elphie very carefully out of her dress then Sargy placed it carefully back on the dressmaker's dummy. By the time that Glinda was out of her dress and both of the dummies were loaded back into Hanter's special garment carriage it was nearly lunchtime. Gwenot invited Hanter to join them, but he declined.

"Hanter those dresses were beyond perfect. Thank you so much for bringing them here and altering them for us." Glinda said as she gave the man a hug.

"I appreciate it too." Elphie smiled and offered her hand. Hanter took it and smiled at her.

"It is my pleasure I assure you Misses. Outfitting young couples for special occasions is the best part of my job." Hanter smiled.

"I'll have your dresses done on Monday."

They thanked Hanter again, said their goodbyes and Glinda waved to him as he drove away.

"We have dresses Elphie, beautiful, elegant, coordinated…did I say beautiful dresses." Glinda sighed happily as she leaned against Elphie as they walked into the house.

"We do. And after all of that time going out and looking for dresses, the dresses ended up coming to you." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"Elphie! You made a funny." Glinda giggled.

"Ah, chuckles and giggles. Just what I like to hear." Samion said as he came out of the parlor.

"Are you going to have lunch with us Daddy?"

"I am afraid not." Samion smiled.

"Me either apparently." Gwenot said.

"I have an appointment to take a walk with my wife and I arranged for us to also have a picnic." Samion said.

"Daddy really?" Glinda said with absolute delight.

"I needed something to do while all the dress things were being dealt with. We are taking our cue from you Galindadoodle and going to the garzebo." Samion said with a smile and Glinda grinned and gave her father a hug.

"Trezia is setting up lunch out on the terrace in half an hour for you two. We will return later." Gwenot smiled.

"Don't worry about us. Take all the time you need." Glinda wiggled happily.

-x-

"Do you really like the dresses Elphie?" Glinda asked as they lounged on the terrace after lunch.

"I do. You were beautiful in that evening dress, no makeup, no jewelry, barefoot and with your hair in a ponytail. Perhaps that is how you should wear it like that to the party." Elphie smiled.

"You are kidding. Please tell me you are kidding." Glinda said, aghast.

"I am indeed kidding." Elphie chuckled and Glinda exhaled then got up from her chair. She gently planted herself onto Elphie's lap then stuck out her tongue.

"Mean green thing." Glinda huffed then gave her a kiss.

"We are going to be so beautiful together. I can't wait for next Saturday."

"Well I am still only thinking up through Wednesday." Elphie laughed.

"That works. We have a date this Saturday." Glinda said waggling her eyebrows.

"Why don't we take a walk of our own and discuss it." She added with a grin.

"Okay. And perhaps we could discuss the possibility of some time in the music room tonight as well." Elphie said with a smile then kissed Glinda lightly.

"I really like you." Glinda said then gave Elphie a lingering hug.

-x-

"So am I forgiven?" Samion smiled then held a strawberry up to Gwenot's lips.

"Of course you are Sami. You are also incorrigible." Gwenot said then took a bite of the berry.

"I try. Why I didn't realize that just because you put your career on hold after Galinda was born to stay home with her doesn't equate to doing so now, is beyond me." Samion said.

"It sort of took me by surprise as well, but I understand your reasoning now. Sami we will do right by them, but I'm glad that you realize that giving up our own lives to do it would be doing a big disservice to them and us." Gwenot smiled as she held up a glass of champagne for Samion to sip.

"Another lapse in judgment brought on by being overprotective and really not liking to see my little girl unhappy. But I do realize that you living with them would, as Jilla used to say, cramp their style. And yours." Samion chuckled.

"Among other things, yes." Gwenot laughed lightly.

"Gwenot I know that you know that I never meant any of this to hurt you or diminish what you do for Jon's house, this house or me. But I need to tell you again that I would be lost without you here." Samion said softly as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"I do know, but it is good to hear. The fact that you did not quite grasp the fact that if I am in Shiz with the girls, I am not here with you, is one of the very odd things that makes you so endearing to me, my treasure." Gwenot replied.

"I just grasped it a little too late. I was too narrowly focused." Samion chuckled.

"I won't argue with that. And speaking of arguments, I feel ready to kiss and make up." Gwenot said with a smile.

"I do as well, but…" Samion said as he reached into the picnic basket and pulled out Gwenot's wand.

"You brought my wand?" Gwenot said, a little taken aback.

"Well, I assumed that we would work this out and make up. As long as we are making up…" Samion said then trailed off with a sly grin as Gwenot arched her eyebrows.

"Samion Upland! Incorrigible is getting a workout today." Gwenot said with a chuckle as Samion waved the wand around like he was conducting an orchestra.

"But alright." She said after a pause.

"To quote my daughter, oh boy!" Samion grinned and Gwenot could not help but laugh as she took the wand from her husband. With two chants and some subtle wand movements several large cushions appeared in the grass then were enclosed by a small conical tent. Samion gave Gwenot a kiss then picked up the bottle of champagne and their glasses.

"After you my treasure." Samion said with a slight bow and a smile as he held back the tent flap for Gwenot.

"We'll see." Gwenot said with a rare mischievous chuckle as she entered the tent.

X

The next day was not much different than the rest of the week had been except Glinda and Gwenot were shopping for shoes instead of dresses. Since Samion had ended up taking the whole day off instead of just the morning the previous day, he went into work early. Elphie stayed at the Manor and studied because Glinda did not anticipate being gone very long. She was gone much longer than planned however and instead of coming home for lunch, she sent a note asking Elphie to meet them for lunch and bring the slippers she wore to the ball and her dress boots.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled when she saw Elphie arrived at the patio table where she was sitting with her mother.

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's cheek before she was seated.

"Hello Gwenot."

"I'm glad that you could join us darling." Gwenot smiled.

"I had to. I am very curious as to why I needed to have Jefet drop the slippers I wore to the ball and my dress boots off at Hanter's." Elphie chuckled.

"I could not find appropriate shoes. But Hanter came to the rescue again. He works with a cobbler who he says is brilliant. His name is Detvic and he is going to craft us some shoes that will match our dresses' color perfectly. I had my feet measured and all that stuff, but he can work from your shoes for you."

"That is a good idea. And thank you. I dislike having my feet measured like that." Elphie said.

"So I was informed." Gwenot smiled.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Samion has a hard time with it as well. One of his feet is very ticklish."

"Really? That's funny." Glinda giggled and Elphie chuckled.

After lunch Glinda and Elphie accompanied Gwenot to Jon's house. While she attended to some Foundation business, the girls spent time first in the art studio then in the music library. They stayed there until Samion came to get them and the all went back to the Manor together.

-x-

"I just love these evenings at home." Glinda said as she and Elphie cuddled on sofa in her room.

"Last night we all danced and sang, you played your flute. Tonight we just sat around on the terrace and talked. A few nights ago we played cards. I like spending time with my parents." She chattered happily.

"I do too." Elphie smiled as she battled Glinda's fingers.

"And wasn't it nice of Daddy to get us theatre tickets for our date tomorrow." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"It was. I am looking forward to that. I enjoyed myself very much the last time we went to a play." Elphie said.

"I can't wait. Dinner, the theatre, box seats no less then dancing the night away." Glinda sighed.

"Sounds like a perfect night for a young engaged couple." Elphie smiled.

"Want to know what else sounds like a perfect night for a young engaged couple." Glinda giggled.

"Let me guess." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss followed by several more that became progressively more intense.

"Very good guess." Glinda grinned.

"I can't wait to play this when we are a young married couple."

"I'm still just at Wednesday." Elphie chuckled lightly and Glinda collapsed in a fit of giggles.

X

"Glinda we really do need to get going." Elphie said with a chuckle as Glinda put on her fourth and hopefully last pair of shoes.

"I know. I'm ready." Glinda said.

"You said that ten minutes ago." Elphie smiled as Glinda hurried to her jewelry box and took out the necklace Elphie gave her for her birthday.

"Here, this matches my shoes better." Glinda said as she handed Elphie the necklace then took off the one she was wearing.

Elphie chuckled as she clasped the necklace around her love's neck. Then she watched as Glinda gave herself one last going over in the mirror. Glinda had been able to ride Starlight that morning, even go on a little run, as well as groom Stardust and had been exhilarated the rest of the day. She managed to get a short nap in, but was very excited about going out.

"Elphie, don't just stand there daydreaming." Glinda said as she took her purse in one hand and Elphie's hand in the other.

"We are going to be late for our dinner reservation."

-x-

"This evening has been perfect so far." Glinda said as they left their box seats at intermission.

"A candlelight dinner at Ilono's, with a violin serenade. Thank you again for that. A nice walk here and now a very funny play. I can't wait to see what the heroine decides to do."

"I think she should move away and start over." Elphie said.

"Would you like a glass of wine Lyndie?"

"No thank you my love. I may have one at the Emerald Café though. I think that she should go too. But the farmer should follow her. That would be so romantic." Glinda said.

"He was an interesting sort. Sort of reminds me of Hyrut." Elphie said.

"A little yeah. He deserves better than that shopkeeper's daughter." Glinda replied. They continued to talk about the first act until the light blinked then they took their seats. Glinda got the giggles once during the last part of the second act and had to bury her face in Elphie's shoulder. Elphie rubbed her back to help prevent the hiccups then smiled when Glinda left her head on her shoulder even after the giggles were gone.

-x-

"I'm so glad that we ran into Loida after the play. It would have been nice if she and her boyfriend could have joined us at the Emerald Café, but at least she is coming to the party." Glinda said as she put on her nightdress. It was after two in the morning and she and Elphie had just come home from dancing.

"She seemed rather surprised that I remembered her from the Madrigal concert on the Plaza over winter break." Elphie smiled as she buttoned Glinda up.

"She did. She'll get along with our friends from Shiz, don't you think?" Glinda yawned.

"I'm not sure I can answer that, but I hope so." Elphie said as she led Glinda to the bed.

"I like her though, if that helps. She seems very nice."

"You're just saying that because she agreed with you that the heroine should have left town alone." Glinda giggled as she crawled into her bed.

"Which she did." Elphie chuckled.

"Only because whoever wrote it has no sense of romance." Glinda said.

"Well dream of an alternate ending my sweet." Elphie said.

"And waste a perfectly good after dancing dream. Not on your life." Glinda said with a sleepy giggle.

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said then gave Glinda a good night kiss worthy of their date.

"Good night."

"Good night my love." Glinda smiled as she caressed Elphie's cheek with her finger. Elphie kissed her again then went to her own room, wondering what her after dancing dreams would entail.

X

"I hear the train whistle!" Glinda said excitedly then hopped out of the carriage. She was so excited that her grandmother was coming in today that she had actually been ready to go to the train depot early. So early that they rode around town for half an hour. There wasn't really much to talk about as they because nothing had really happened over the previous two days. Glinda was able to ride Starlight and their dresses were delivered, but other than that it was two days of walks, family meals, separate but together time and fun evenings. They both loved it, but it did not provide much for conversation. So as they rode Glinda chattered about her grandmother and the party.

"Here it comes, come on Elphie." Glinda said as took Elphie's hand to help her out of the carriage.

Glinda was almost uncontainable as she waited for the train to pull in and stop. Elphie couldn't help but chuckle at the amused looks she got from the other people on the platform, especially when she saw her grandmother appear in the doorway.

"Namom! Over here." Glinda called out as she jumped up and down waving. Namom saw her waved then slowly and carefully stepped off of the train with the help of the conductor and a porter. Jefet jogged over to get her carry on bag and Glinda tried to walk over in a ladylike manner, but failed.

"I'm happy to see you too Galinda." Namom chuckled as she accepted Glinda's big hug.

"Hi Namom." Glinda bubbled then hugged her grandmother again.

"Hello Namom." Elphie said then gave the woman a warm hug.

"Hello Elphaba. I assume you've had your hands full." Namom laughed.

"For awhile now, but happily so." Elphie smiled as she offered Namom her arm.

Glinda chattered about all the things that she wanted to tell her grandmother as they walked to the carriage. With the help of some steps crafted especially for the carriage, Namom was able to get in very easily. Once she was settled, Jefet went to go get her bags.

Namom stopped Glinda's excited chatter by telling her that they would cover everything at dinner. Then she appeased her by telling her all about her trip. Once they were back at the Manor, Nusee greeted Namom in what Elphie had come to consider a formal, but non-deferential way as soon as she came in the door then sauntered away.

"Mother." Gwenot smiled and gave Namom a long hug.

"Gwen my daughter, it is so good to see you." Namom smiled then kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Where is that man you married?" She added with a chuckle.

"His meeting ran long. He is very disappointed he could not be here to greet you, but he will be here for dinner." Gwenot explained.

"Well that is disappointing, but Galinda's welcome wore me out. One more may have done me in." Namom laughed.

"I'm just glad you are here." Glinda grinned.

"I know. And so do the people on the train platform and that nice young couple at the crossroads." Namom said with a merry twinkle.

"It is nice to know that almost six months of engagement has not mellowed you very much."

"It's made her worse." Elphie said in a conspiratorial whisper and Glinda bounced with delight.

"Now there's a frightening statement." Namom laughed.

"Come Mother, you have time to get a bath and rest before dinner." Gwenot smiled.

"That does sound nice. The trip is easier since the railway was extended, but it is still long." Namom said.

"Namom, I know catching up is waiting until dinner, but please let me show you our dresses for the party." Glinda said as they walked slowly up the stairs behind Namom and Gwenot.

"Alright my Galinda, alright." Namom said then chuckled when she heard a soft 'yippee' from behind her.

Elphie went to get her dress from her room and Glinda made a big production out of showing them off, telling the story of how they were found and explaining about the lace. Namom agreed that they were beautiful and perfect for the occasion and Glinda sniffled with glee. After another hug and several 'I've missed yous' Namom went with Gwenot to get settled in her room while Elphie and Glinda cuddled on her sofa.

X

As everyone expected, dinner was a very lively, chatty affair. Glinda told Namom about the colt, school, the Grazner Competition, Dani and Manif's wedding and their plans for the summer in her usual rapid fire excited style. Gwenot filled her in on what had been happening there in Frottica in a much more subdued way. After dinner, they went to the music room and Namom asked Elphie if she would play something for her on her flute. Elphie obliged her, even doing a duet with Samion. After that they talked about the party plans, the schedule and a little about Glinda and Elphie's housing dilemma.

The evening ended relatively early because everyone, for their own reasons, was tired. But on Glinda's request Elphie played another song for them before they said good night. It took Glinda awhile to settle down from Namom's arrival and knowing that Dani and Manif would be there the next morning did not help. To make things easier, Elphie drew her a steamy bath, danced with her then agreed to share her bed, but only if Glinda promised to behave. Glinda promised and kept it, mostly. But even after Glinda fell asleep Elphie lay awake, feeling a little wound up herself.

X

"Green girl." Manif said enthusiastically as he gave Elphie a firm hug.

"Hi Dani." Glinda bubbled as she hugged her friend.

"Hello Manif. I missed you too." Elphie smiled.

"Who said anything about missing you." Manif grinned as they switched.

"He's missed you." Dani said as she hugged Elphie.

"I know." Elphie chuckled.

"Your fiancée is full of herself isn't she?" Manif said as he hugged Glinda.

"Not usually." Glinda giggled.

"Come on. Let's get your bags. Namom is at the hou…" Glinda started.

"Uh, Glinda. We need to talk to you two about something and we'd rather do it without a houseful of people." Dani said.

"Is something wrong?" Glinda said immediately becoming concerned.

"No not wrong, just the opposite…maybe, just complicated." Manif said.

"Alright. How about we go to Lonjum's, we can get coffee of whatever there. I'll send a note home." Glinda said.

"That will be perfect." Dani said with a reassuring smile.

Manif and Jefet went to get their bags while Glinda, Elphie and Dani went to the carriage. When the men returned Glinda told Jefet the change of plans. When they arrived at Lonjum's she wrote a note for her mother and gave it to Jefet.

"Okay, now what's the problem?" Glinda said when they were settled at the table with juice, coffee and some sweetbreads.

"Nothing, I promise." Dani smiled.

"Unless you think that Elphaba and I living under the same roof could be problematic." Manif chuckled.

"Which in theory it could, at least for you and Dani."

"What?" Elphie said confused.

"Big mouth. Let me explain this." Dani said.

"Yes please." Glinda said, although she was getting an inkling of what might be going on.


	111. Chapter 111

"Alright let me preface this with a little background. It will help make things clear, I hope." Dani smiled after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Now this is even more intriguing." Glinda said with a hint of excitement.

"Fosswood is my grandfather Nehuion's family estate. Granny loves it there, but has always said that she would like to live out her days in the same place her parents did. The land where the cabin is was where the house that Granny grew up in used to be. My parent's house is also all part of Granny's family holdings. Her ancestors have been there for as far back as anyone can remember." Dani explained.

"Are you saying that Granny wants to move?" Glinda asked.

"She does. I think that she has for a while but did not do anything about it because of the mess with my brothers and me moving in there. A few days ago she told Manif and me that she thought it was time for her to move, what with me being a married woman now. But she was worried about our school schedules, the stress and Manif being gone so much." Dani continued.

"We thought that this was a play to get Dani to become a full time student, or me a part time one. When we told her that we would work things out…." Manif started.

"She said that she thought that she might know how. She thinks it would be a good idea for you two to move in with us." Dani finished.

"Really?" Glinda said with a smile.

"What?" Elphie said at the same time.

"She said that this idea had actually occurred to her right after you all had dinner with us, and she heard about your housing dilemma. Granny thinks that with Elphaba going into the doctorial program, Dani and Glinda both going to the Arts Center and the fact that we are all so close, it would be a workable situation for us all." Manif said.

"And it would ease her mind to know that I would have some companionship when Manif is on campus. Plus she really likes you two." Dani said.

"Dani, this is incredible. It would be the perfect solution to our problem, but are you sure?" Glinda said.

"Granny discussed this with us in depth and told us to talk it through carefully." Dani said.

"And we did. We pulled an all-nighter, and most of it was spent actually talking." Manif chuckled and Dani rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We know that it will be an adjustment for all of us, but Dani and I truly believe that the positives will out weigh the negatives." He added a bit more seriously.

"But you both need to think so too." Dani said.

"Honestly you all, this is the only plausible, doable solution that we've heard. I think my parents were even at a loss." Glinda said.

"I agree. I'm not sure I've processed it, but knowing that Glinda won't be alone every evening while I'm working is a big positive for me." Elphie said.

"Speaking of your parents. Granny insists on talking to them, personally. She would like them to come down to Shiz, see the house and discuss the situation, if at all possible, before any of us commit to anything. I know things are going to be very hectic, but I thought it might help if Manif and I talked with them and explained all of this." Dani said.

"I'm sure they can come to Shiz, but you all talking to them first makes sense. I'm just overwhelmed with this. This is a better solution than I ever hoped for." Glinda replied.

"I have to tell you, now that we've lived with this idea for a few days, it just seems very right." Dani said.

"You know, things are going to be hectic, but my aunts and cousins don't come in until later today. Perhaps we can talk to my parents now." Glinda said.

"That's a good idea." Manif said and signaled for the check.

On the way back to the Manor, Manif and Dani told Glinda and Elphie more about how they thought this through, what they were going to tell her parents and reiterated the fact that they thought it was a great idea. Glinda was becoming very wiggly, but Elphie was just trying to process it all.

X

"Dani, Manif, it sounds as though you two gave very careful thought to the idea of Galinda and Elphaba living with you." Gwenot smiled after she and Samion heard about all that Dani, Manif and Granny Kima had discussed.

"Yes ma'am we tried to. My grandmother was adamant that we look at the bad as well as the good. But we still came up with more good." Manif said with a smile.

"That was a very wise thing for her to insist upon. This would be a big step for all four of you to take. But it seems as though this could be a very serviceable arrangement. I am also glad that she wished to speak with Samion and me in person." Gwenot said.

"That was her biggest issue, she thought it was crucial. Fosswood has an old fashioned nursery with a large room, a nanny's room and a private bathroom. She thought that would be appropriate for them, but really wants your approval." Dani said.

"Speaking of approval, even if this is a good living arrangement for our girls, that still doesn't solve the problem of Shiz policy on undergraduates living off campus." Gwenot pointed out.

"We thought about that too. You know that a wavier is an option, a long shot, but an option, correct?" Dani said.

"We told them about what Beliea found out." Glinda said and Gwenot nodded.

"Well it occurred to me that there might actually be a legitimate reason for Glinda to both not have a new roommate, or live by herself. Her empath powers." Dani said. Gwenot arched her eyebrow and it was clear that she was impressed.

"Dani, that's brilliant." Glinda said.

"And very true." Elphie said.

"I agree. Galinda's powers, both intuition and empath, are developing and being exercised in a very conducive environment. I'm not sure how it would play out with another roommate, or even with Loma and being alone could pose issues for centering." Gwenot said, realizing the implications.

"Exactly. Living with a married couple, both of who are not only sorcerers and her friends, but also have received training in empathic issues is a logical recourse for Glinda." Manif said.

"And we will, of course, set the emotion blocking glyph on their room, as well as keep the filter on the room downstairs. We thought that those factors would be persuasive on the waiver application." Dani said.

"You have an empathic filter on one of the rooms of your home?" Samion asked.

"We put it on there the first time that Glinda, Elphaba and our friends came over for a party." Dani replied.

"It's not a total block, but it has come in very handy on more than one occasion." Glinda grinned.

"That was a very nice thing for you to do." Samion said.

"I was there when Glinda was hit that very first time. She slipped out of my arms onto the floor, terrified, hurting and barely functional. Filtering a room is a very small thing to do to ensure her safety." Dani said seriously and Manif nodded in agreement. Glinda got up and gave both of her friends a hug.

"Manif even learned the shielding spell. And that's not easy for a non-empath to do." Glinda added then gave Manif a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww shucks." Manif grinned and Glinda giggled. Elphie got ready to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse the interruption." Hensign said with a slight bow.

"But the train that you wished to go meet will be arriving in half an hour, Mrs. Upland."

"Oh of course. Thank you Hensign." Gwenot said then the butler nodded and left.

"We will discuss this again before you all return to Shiz. You four should discuss it more before then and Samion and I need to as well." Gwenot said.

"But I think it is safe to say that this living arrangement would be ideal for our girls." Samion smiled.

"It will also more than likely be possible for Gwen and I to come to Shiz around the same time that you all return, if that will work for your grandmother. We can talk to her and start the waiver process, if we are all in agreement."

"Granny thinks the sooner the better on this. So whenever you can arrange to come will be fine." Dani said. After agreeing that the sooner the matter was settled the better Samion and Gwenot excused themselves leaving Manif, Dani, Glinda and Elphie alone in the library.

"I am still so overwhelmed by this, in a good way. But we can talk about it more later. You two should probably get settled and freshened up before things get hectic." Glinda smiled.

"Well at least our house won't be lacking a hostess when Granny leaves." Manif chuckled, teasing Dani.

"Dani, are you sure that you want to have Manif and I living in the same house?" Elphie asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, you can bet that the subject of us cohabitating was number one on the discussion list." Manif said and Elphie chuckled.

"But I figured that you would be busy with classes, research and what have you at least as much as he is. If you two don't get whatever it is out of your system on the way home. We'll just lock you out of the house until you do." Dani laughed and Glinda chuckled merrily.

"I think that is fair." Elphie smiled.

"I was actually wondering about getting to and from campus. We do have Mr. Frama."

"No need really, I think that our schedules will sync up just fine." Manif said.

"Those are details that fall under the 'talk about this later' heading." Glinda said with a giggle.

"Even though I find all of this very exciting. Now come on."

"I could use a quick bath. Hot water went on the fritz this morning. One draw back of an old house. But renovations are in the works and that is on the list. Both the to do list and the talk about later list." Dani smiled as they started to leave the library.

"You girls just don't understand the benefits of lukewarm baths." Manif chuckled.

"Don't bet on that." Glinda giggled softly to Dani, who chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Manif asked.

"Nothing. I hope you two don't mind being in one of the small rooms down here. Momsie conjured a bigger bed." Glinda grinned as they walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry about us Glinda honey, we will be just fine. Remember we are here in the capacity of you and Elphaba's Matrons of Honor, to support you." Dani replied.

"I've been practicing my matronly bearing." Manif chuckled as he adjusted his posture.

"He has. Put a dress on him and he reminds me a little of my late Great Aunt Kilras." Dani chuckled and Elphie shook her head.

"Just be a best man. Your best jester status needs a break." Elphie smiled.

"No fun." Manif chuckled.

"I was thinking not funny, but that will work too." Elphie replied.

"I think this can wait until later as well." Dani chuckled.

"Dresses! In all the excitement I completely forgot about our dresses. I can't wait to show you. And our new colt" Glinda bubbled.

"But freshening up first." She added with a grin. The four friends exchanged another round of hugs at the door to Dani and Mani's room then Glinda and Elphie went down to the parlor to wait for the Emerald City contingent to arrive.

Alone with Glinda in the parlor, Elphie expressed her 'too good to be true' fears about the living with Dani and Manif idea. She liked it and thought it would be a good solution, but was afraid to get her hopes up because of Madame Morrible. They talked for a little bit, but did not get too far before Namom interrupted them. Glinda told her a little about what Granny Kima had proposed as they waited.

X

Greda, Robil, Jilla and Pajul arrived and after some enthusiastic greetings, especially from Namom for Jilla, it was decided that catching up could take place during dinner. Gwenot explained that Sali and Norin would be arriving in about an hour and a half then there would be drinks in the parlor followed by a casual dinner and plenty of time afterwards for family fun. Namom and Jilla talked privately for a bit, then Namom went with Greda and Gwenot upstairs, Robil and Pajul went with Samion to his den while Elphie and Glinda walked Jilla out to the carriage house.

"Jilla, thank you…and Pajul for agreeing to stay out in the carriage house so that Mr. Kwenyo can stay here with us." Elphie said.

"You are more than welcome. As I've said, Pajul and I are very fond of the carriage house." Jilla chuckled lightly.

"They are." Glinda agreed.

"How is the logistics of this going to work anyway?" Jilla asked.

"Well, Namom, your parents, Sali and Norin are upstairs. Mr. K will get here tomorrow morning and he is in the small suite downstairs. Dani and Manif arrived an hour or so ago and they in one of the other rooms." Glinda said.

"Wonderful, I can't wait to see them again." Jilla said.

"The cousins from both sides and other family, who will be arriving throughout the afternoon on Friday, will be at the Inn. Our friends from Shiz are arriving as a group on Friday after dinner. The girls will stay in Elphie's room and the boys in that big room in the carriage house. I think Mom wants to leave that other little room down here free for freshening up or what ever." Glinda said.

"So Elphaba gets to bunk with you then?" Jilla teased.

"On my sofa, Elphie will sleep on my sofa." Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed deeply, but nodded in agreement.

"So when is your big meeting with…dum dum dum, the Elders." Jilla chuckled.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Mom and Namom are going to meet them at the train tomorrow morning some time and get them settled at the Inn. Then we are having a buffet luncheon here with all of us. After that is whatever official stuff that needs to be done." Glinda said.

"It's not really all that bad. And Mom said Namom has really been clearing the way, so to speak, so it should be a piece of cake, even if you are marrying a Munchkin." Jilla smiled.

"I know, but thanks for saying that." Glinda smiled and Elphie looked bewildered.

"She's just teasing us Elphie."

"I was." Jilla said.

"It will be over before you know it, then let the celebration begin." She added with a smile. But Glinda got a fleeting sense of something underneath.

"Elphie you mind if I talked with Jilla for just a bit?" Glinda asked.

"Not at all, I'll be upstairs." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"I'll see you later Jilla." She added and Jilla nodded.

"Something wrong little cousin?" Jilla asked as they started to walk towards the carriage house

"Jilla, I know that we've talked about this but are you sure that you are not upset that Dani is my Matron of Honor." Glinda asked and Jilla stopped walking. She took Glinda's hand and led her to a nearby bench and they sat down.

"No little cousin. I am not in the least bit upset. Back when you were my attendant, we were different people really and then it made sense that I would be. But I do not deserve, or even fit that honor now." Jilla said with a smile.

"Jilla…" Glinda started.

"No Galinda, it's true and you know that. You are my cherished baby cousin, my little sister and I adore you and always will. You know that too." Jilla said.

"I know. And you are my favorite cousin, my big sister. I love you Jilla." Glinda sniffled and gave her a hug.

"I love you too. Now, no more about this, okay?" Jilla chuckled.

"Okay. Elphie and I really haven't talked wedding much, she just wants to survive the engagement party, but I want you to be a big part. I was hoping you'd do the traditional reading." Glinda smiled.

"I would be honored Galinda. " Jilla said, visibly moved.

"Yay! It's settled then. Oh and guess what. Byjon designed wedding gowns for us. It was his very last design." Glinda said with a sad smile.

"Talk about an honor." Jilla grinned.

"I know, right. But shhhhhhhh, okay?" Glinda giggled.

"Not a word. I promise." Jilla chuckled. The cousins talked for a bit longer then Jilla went into the carriage house and Glinda went upstairs for some cuddle time with Elphie before dinner.

X

By the time Sali and Norin arrived the three younger couples had congregated out on the terrace to just talk and relax. They were teasing Jilla about the stories Pajul told about her being very forgetful recently when Sali and Norin came out to greet them. After some general greeting chitchat they were informed that drinks and appetizers would be served in the library in an hour. Glinda walked her Aunt and Uncle upstairs and everyone else went to wash up and change for dinner.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked when she saw Elphie looking out her bedroom window when she came in.

"Wednesday is almost over." Elphie said with a slight smile as she turned and took Glinda into her arms.

"Almost, but not quite." Glinda agreed then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Why don't we just enjoy dinner and some family fun, which may very well include dancing then afterwards we will come for some snuggles and talk about the next few days, just us." She added with a smile and another kiss.

"That sounds like a good plan. I'm much more used to all of this than I was before, but it's still a little overwhelming." Elphie said.

"I know my love." Glinda smiled.

"But I'm not sure that I'd change anything at all because it's all part of family life." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"That's my girl." Glinda grinned.

"Now I'm going to kiss you then lay out your clothes. When you are dressed come over and I'll give you another kiss. If you hurry, I might still be changing." She added with a giggle and a little wiggle.

"That sounds like a good, if not entirely proper, plan." Elphie chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Glinda said then gave Elphie the promised kiss, as well as several others. When Elphie was dressed she went over to Glinda's room and Glinda was waiting for her wearing her undergarments, stockings shoes, jewelry and a big grin. After some unavoidable giggles and wiggles, Elphie received her other promised kiss, plus several more.

X

Appetizers and dinner was everything that Glinda had hoped it would be. Everyone exchanged news, told stories and slyly tried to find out what she and Elphie were doing for their Declarations of Intent. Elphie had been warned that trying to get details of the Declaration of Intend was an Arduenna tradition, so was able to deflect even Namom without feeling guilty. It helped that Glinda kept chirping 'if I can't know you can't know'.

After dinner there was lots more talking and storytelling along with some dancing, singing and more not so subtle attempts to get information from the engaged couple. Glinda was reveling in the attention and even Elphie was enjoying herself. Everyone else seemed to be as well. The one thing that struck Elphie was when she saw Jilla and Dani talking about potions while Pajul and Manif discussed the Emerald City Round Ball Team's chances in the upcoming tournament. A similar scene had taken place at Glinda's birthday party and it seemed as commonplace to her as seeing Gwenot and Greda laughing together. She liked the feeling it gave her, even if she could not identify what it was. She was in such a good mood that she finally gave into Manif's increasingly melodramatic requests to show off their duet skills. Singing with him and all of the teasing about her Declaration of Intent, made her realize that she wanted to take Xafin up on his offer to go over it with her one more time.

After a couple of fun and laughed filled hours of family time, Gwenot suggested that the evening draw to a close. She told everyone what to expect over the next few days then came the inevitable goodnight chats and final dances.

"Gwenot may I speak to you privately for a moment." Elphie asked when she saw Glinda dancing with her father.

"Certainly Elphaba." Gwenot smiled and indicated that they should leave the music room.

"What is on your mind darling?" She asked as the walked towards the parlor.

"I want to keep in the spirit of not revealing my Declaration of Intent, but I need to make a request that involves doing so. At least to some extent. Manif knows what I am doing, but I thought that would be all right because he is my best man." Elphie said.

"It is indeed all right. And I'll keep it to myself, I promise." Gwenot smiled and Elphie smiled back and nodded.

"Xafin has been helping me in a major way. He offered to go over what I'm doing with me one more time before I have to do it and I'd like to take him up on that. He is coming in on Friday afternoon to visit with some friends he has here, but will have some time beforehand. I'm sure I could meet with him at the Inn, but I really do not want to. I was wondering if we could meet here, if there is a time when we could do so without Glinda around. I'm afraid that it might be too hectic though." Elphie explained. Gwenot looked at Elphie and smiled. She had hoped that she would be doing something that involved music, because she knew how much music meant to both her and Glinda. She thought that Elphie playing her flute would be a very appropriate declaration.

"I agree that doing something so private in a public place like the piano lounge at the Inn would be hard. I'm sure can arrange for you to use the music room and keep Glinda away. But I have another idea, if you'd like to entertain it." Gwenot said.

"Of course Gwenot." Elphie said, surprised.

"Why don't you and Xafin do what you need to do at Jon's House? You are comfortable there and it would be away from the controlled chaos here." Gwenot said.

"Gwenot, I would like that very much, but are you sure?" Elphie said.

"I am very sure my darling. Remember, Walik's music office, the contents of the music room and library are yours to do with as you desire. That was Byjon's wish. He would be delighted that you are working on something for your engagement there." Gwenot replied gently.

"I remember. I just don't want to take advantage." Elphie said.

"You never could." Gwenot smiled reassuringly.

"I was hoping at some point that I could show Xafin more of what is in there. He was so respectful of the one song I wanted him to teach me, that I think he would be with the rest of Walik's work. He loves music and the process of creating it." Elphie said a little tentatively.

"He does seem to possess an extraordinary amount of talent. And he has earned your respect and trust. That speaks volumes about him. If you want to share some of that with him while he is here, I think that you should do so. In fact, why don't I make arrangements for him and his band to lodge at Jon's House while they are here. One of the apartments is completed and there is plenty of room for them to work together or just relax if they need to before they set up on Saturday afternoon." Gwenot said and Elphie looked at her, stunned.

"Gwenot, I could not ask…I mean that's such…" Elphie stammered.

"Elphaba darling, listen to me." Gwenot said kindly as she took one of Elphie's twitching hands in hers.

"What Jon's House is to be has only been theory up until now, discussion and ideas. This is part of it all, housing visiting artists and musicians and using the resources there to facilitate creative endeavors of all types. Even though Jon's House is years away from being ready, I see no reason why we can't make use of things that are currently available. Nothing would make Jon happier than to know that his dream's very first try out was something creative to facilitate your and Galinda's engagement. He will be beside himself with joy at the thought, I am positive."

"I guess I didn't think about it like that. It does make sense. And when I'm able to explain this Glinda, she will be delighted with it." Elphie said after thinking for a few beats.

"Yes, she will. And I'm glad that you understand. Now, tomorrow, while I am in town I will go to Jon's and make the arrangements. Perhaps you and Manif can go meet Xafin's train, explain the situation and take him to Jon's. If the time is right you can work with him then, if not you can make other arrangements." Gwenot smiled.

"All right." Elphie said softly but couldn't say anything else.

"Elphaba darling, what is the matter?" Gwenot said when she saw the look on Elphie's face.

"Thank you…just thank you." Elphie said.

"I consider it an honor to be able to assist with your Declaration of Intent. It's not a thing that future mothers in law normally get to do." Gwenot said with a smile then offered Elphie a hug that she readily accepted and warmly returned.

X

"For the third time Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"Nothing was wrong. I was talking to your mother about something for the engagement party."

Glinda had been curious and concerned ever since Gwenot and Elphie returned to the music room but she managed to not ask until after all the goodnights had been said and they were ready for bed, snuggling together on her sofa.

"All right, all right. I'll let it go. But sneaking around with my mother talking about fun things is not fair." Glinda said with a little pout.

"How do you know it was something fun?" Elphie smiled after kissing away the little pout.

"Because it had to do with our party." Glinda said with a grin.

"It did. And it also got me thinking beyond today." Elphie said, effectively changing the subject.

"Tomorrow won't be hard Elphie, honestly. I'm a little nervous too, but the Elders cannot prevent us from marrying." Glinda said then kissed Elphie softly.

"I know. I also know that Namom has cleared the way and that your parents and Mr. Kwenyo will be with us for most of it. But in the back of my mind are all the meetings with the Ministers, judges and my great grandfather. I know it's not the same at all, I do. Still it is hard not to think about it." Elphie said.

"I think I can understand that. But add this to your thinking. Everyone involved is on your side. Not only that but they also love you very much and support you as well as our engagement." Glinda said seriously.

"Yes, they do." Elphie said thinking about what Gwenot was doing for her. Glinda looked at her curiously, but did not comment. She just kissed her then gave her a hug.

"As long as we are clear." She chuckled.

"Well as clear as it can be, I guess." Elphie chuckled.

"Well let's focus on the fun stuff. We get to pick up Mr. K. from the train tomorrow morning and have a nice big buffet luncheon. Then after the Elders, we can play Lyndieball by the lake, or take everyone to the garzebo. We will have fun. And more fun after a nice dinner together. Friday will be more fun, in town fun. I hope we can all have lunch at Ilono's. They have a great private room." Glinda said.

"Oh…uh Friday." Elphie said.

"I have a bride to be errand I need to do with my best man on Friday after lunch. Is that okay?"

"More sneakiness, huh? Ok then. I can't say anything…well not without being a hypocrite, because I have to do something with Dani. Friday afternoon works for me." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm glad we can coordinate our sneakiness." Elphie smiled.

"It will work out. As long as you are home for dinner, I'm good. I can't wait until our friends are here on Friday night. That will be so much…" Glinda started.

"Fun?" Elphie finished with a chuckle.

"Exactly." Glinda giggled.

"And a very good point. Meeting with the Elders and doing all of that official stuff is necessary, but everything else will be fun. Lots of fun. It's our time Elphie, we are the brides to be." Glinda grinned.

They continued to talk about the Elders and the activities they were going to do with their friends. Every so often, kisses and caresses would supplement the words. As so often happened in these sorts of discussions, the kisses and caress soon overtook the words and their communication took a different path.

X

"Well good morning Elphaba." Samion said as he and Manif rose as Elphie came out onto the terrace with Nusee at her heels.

"Morning green girl." Manif smiled as he held her chair.

"Good morning. Samion, green girl is Manif's idea of a term of endearment." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"I remember." Samion smiled.

"I was just getting some advice on being married from your future father in law." Manif said as Elphie poured herself some coffee.

"Maybe I should leave then. I'm sure that Dani would appreciate any and all tips you can provide him Samion." Elphie said.

"You just wait, it won't be that long before you will be seeking advice on being married. And if you are not nice to me, I won't give you the benefit of my wisdom." Manif said.

"Well that's one less thing I have to worry about." Elphie said and Samion laughed.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone." Samion smiled.

"No need, he will behave." Elphie replied with a grin.

"Me? You are not exactly innocent here green girl." Manif said with a chuckle.

"Now this sounds like the place to be." Robil boomed as he and Greda came out onto the terrace.

"What is so amusing?"

"Not Elphaba. Not Manif." Elphie and Manif said in unison.

"I have no idea." Samion laughed.

"But please join us. It might help, or not. I'm not sure."

Breakfast was a very casual come and go type affair and eventually everyone made it down. Glinda and Elphie stayed out on the terrace, talking with whoever was there at the moment until it was time for them to go to the train depot. Jilla said that while they were gone that she, Pajul, Dani and Manif would do their best to set up a Lyndieball game so that they could play before lunch. After Glinda and Elphie were gone, Jilla explained that the girls might need the distraction before meeting the Elders.

-x-

"Mr. Kwenyo. I'm so glad that you could come this early to meet the Elders with us." Elphie said as she hugged her oldest friend for the second time. The first had been interrupted by a very bubby Glinda who could wait no longer.

"Oh my dear child, I would not miss this for anything. Not only do I want to support you every way I can, this is my first official function as your surrogate father." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"I can't wait for you to meet my grandmother. You are going to fit into our family so very well." Glinda said with absolute glee as they walked to the carriage.

"I am looking forward to it." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

On the ride back to the Manor, a very excited Glinda told Mr. Kwenyo about what all was going on, with Elphie translating and filling in blanks as needed. When they arrived Gwenot and Namom had already left, which disappointed Glinda. She recovered though when Elphie introduced Mr. Kwenyo to her Aunt Greda and the others. She was also thrilled that Mr. Kwenyo and her Aunt Sali remembered one another from her art show. He sat with them out on the terrace and talked for a bit while he had something to drink then Glinda and Elphie took him to his room.

"Elphaba, I have something that I'd like to tell you, before you go." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"I'll leave you…" Glinda started.

"No, no Glinda please stay, this is for you too actually." The man interrupted.

"Okay." Glinda smiled and took Elphie's hand.

"What is it Mr. Kwenyo?" Elphie asked.

"Now I want to make it clear that I am not insisting on this. I am not even requesting it. I am just bringing it up for your consideration." Mr. K. smiled.

"So noted." Elphie chuckled. She was used to him talking this way to her when he was afraid that she would misunderstand what he wanted.

"Given the circumstances it would be appropriate for you to call me by my given name. I am not asking you to, nor do I necessarily need you to because I know that what you call me has nothing to do with your affection for me. I also understand completely why you do not. I am just stating the fact that it would be appropriate on all levels for you to call me Paszor, or whatever form of it that you are comfortable with. My nieces and nephews call me Uncle Paz, if that helps." Mr. Kwenyo said with a smile.

"Mr. K. that's such a sweet thing for you to tell us." Glinda sniffled.

"This conversation was bound to happen sooner or later wasn't it?" Elphie said.

"It was. Now seemed a good a time as any." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"I'll do my best." Elphie said then gave him a hug. Glinda did the same thing, and kissed his cheek.

"I'll follow her lead, but Uncle Paz has a nice ring to it. Or maybe Papa Paz." Glinda giggled.

"We will leave you to rest and freshen up for luncheon." Elphie smiled as she took Glinda's hand.

"Oh. And you were right that what I call you does not reflect my level affection for you, you horrid little busybody." She added, as she and Glinda were getting ready to leave the room.

"I love you too. Now go join your friends and let these old bones rest." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

X

After he had changed clothes and rested for a bit, Mr. Kwenyo left his room and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Cook fixed him a glass of raspberry flavored iced tea and Hensign informed him that the young couples were down by the lake, Sali and Greda were in town, the men were out in the designated cigar smoking area and that Namom and Gwenot were in the parlor. With Hensign leading the way he went down to the parlor to meet the Arduenna family matriarch.

"Paszor, I am so very pleased that you want to participate in these festivities." Namom said after all the formal introductions and pleasantries gave way to more informal conversation.

"I am honored to be able to do so." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Unfortunately, I know little of what is expected of me. Glinda was very excited, but not very informative."

"That's my granddaughter. But the girls don't know much at this point either. We just talked to the Elders when they arrived earlier." Namom said.

"We were going to send for the girls and fill them in on this afternoon. It would be very beneficial for you to join us. Samion will be there as well." Gwenot said.

"I would like that." Mr. Kwenyo said.

Gwenot sent Hensign to get Glinda and Elphie and Namom told Mr. Kwenyo about the Arduenna clan system while they waited for them.

-x-

By the time the Elders arrived, Glinda, Elphie and Mr. Kwenyo knew that meeting the Elders was just a formality, but they did want to hear from Elphie about her duties in Munchkinland. The girls would be talking to them separately, and then they would meet as a family. Elphie was okay with this because Namom was going to be there as well.

Since they were talking in the parlor, the three Elders were taken to the library and that is where Glinda, Elphie, Mr. K and Samion met them. Introductions took more than half an hour because of the formality of the situation. Titles, family ties, occupations and other such things were included and it reminded Elphie a little of meeting the Ministers. After that the Elders were introduced to everyone else, the luncheon buffet was ready to go and the formality eased up, much to Elphie's relief.

-x-

"Okay Elphie, me first. You just stay here with Manif and Nuisance. You'll get so annoyed with both of them that you won't have time to fret about the Elders." Glinda giggled. They had been able to spend about fifteen minutes alone together after lunch and that had helped, but Elphie just wanted it all to be over with.

"I shall rise to the challenge and be at my annoying best." Manif said proudly.

"Wonderful." Elphie said sarcastically. Glinda chuckled then motioned for Manif to turn around. After he did Glinda kissed Elphie softly several times.

"Ok green girl. How would you like to be annoyed first?" Manif chuckled after Glinda left and Elphie looked at him, smiled slightly and walked out of the parlor and onto the terrace.

"Come on Nusee, we've got a witch to bother." Manif laughed as he followed her out. Nusee meowed and ran after them.

-x-

"Galinda." Mrs. Nolity, the current Chief Elder said when Glinda was settled.

"Your grandmother has been quite vocal in her support of your betrothal, in spite of all the differences and the one glaring similarity between you and Elphaba."

"I know and I am very grateful for that. But I like to think that she was supportive because of those differences and one glaring similarity." Glinda smiled pleasantly.

"You can't argue with beshert." She added and the Elders stifled chuckles.

"Well you can, but it normally is fruitless." Mrs. Nolity smiled.

For a time they talked to Glinda about her studies, if Elphie being a witch posed any issues then about how she coped with Elphie's status in Munchkinland. Glinda just talked, giving just enough detail to satisfy them and not a detail more.

"It does sound as though you have tried to see what might be ahead." One of the other Elders said.

"What would you do if by some chance Elphaba does become Governor of Munchkinland after you are married?"

"I would study up and be the best governor's wife I could be. I'd also redecorate the Eminent Thropp's office." Glinda said with a smile.

"Galinda, this was a serious question." Mrs. Nolity said.

"I understand that. And I answered it as such. I would support Elphie completely and that includes making the office she would work in suit her. It really doesn't now." Glinda replied. The Elders looked at Namom, hoping that she would intervene.

"Asked and answered ladies. I told you that Galinda is not intimidated in the least by Elphaba's title or its implications." Namom said. The Elders talked a little more, mainly just to get to know Glinda a little better but her answers to their questions just solidified the fact that Elphie was Glinda's first priority.

-x-

"You'll be fine Elphie. They aren't out to get you, but the Governor thing is a big issue for them." Glinda said as their few minutes alone together came to an end.

"Of course it is." Elphie said wryly.

"It will be over soon and Namom is there. I love you." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Then why did you leave me alone with Manif? He tried to teach me to juggle." Elphie said with a slight smile and Glinda knew it would be fine.

"That explains the ice pack on his head." Glinda giggled.

"Go my love, get it over with." She added as she walked Elphie to the library door.

-x-

"Elphaba as we are sure that you are aware, having a future Arduenna Matriarch engaged to be married to the Munchkin Heir Apparent has caused us more than a little concern." Mrs. Nolity said after some general discussion.

"I am, although I am unsure why. I am a chemist, not a politician." Elphie said honestly.

"But the potential is there for you to become Governor again. Just because you abdicated once, does not mean you will do so again." One of the other Elders said. They were not being confrontational or mean spirited, but the questions still rankled Elphie a little.

"That is true, in theory. You see a title after my name, know the history of what it entails and you assume that it means the same thing to me that it does to you. I can only assure you that it does not. It never has and it never will. I am a scientist. That is what my vocation will be, for better or worse. I know that your concern is for Glinda, but she understands that my life is no longer in Munchkinland. And if by some chance my sixteen-year-old sister should die prematurely, Oz forbid, I would still not become a permanent Governor. I would not do that to Glinda, to myself or even to Munchkinland. As I have stated, I am a chemist, not a politician and a title that I was born into does not change that. If my assurances are not enough, my advisors will be here for the party, in an unofficial capacity. But I am sure they will talk to you about my nominal duties and the once a year trip to Colwen Grounds I will take to keep up appearances for my sister's sake." Elphie said with just a hint of exasperation.

"That won't be necessary Elphaba. We have it on good authority that your assurances are more than enough." Mrs. Nolity said.

"And we appreciate your candor. Munchkinland has not always been a friend to this part of Gillikin, but we now realize that you are not Munchkinland, in spite of your title

After that they asked her about being a witch, if she supported sorcery and a few other things that Elphie found to be very personal and irrelevant. But for Glinda's sake she talked with them amiably and when she left the room they were satisfied that Glinda was her first priority.

-x-

The family talk with the Elders was luckily very brief. They asked who would present their Declaration of Intent first, seeing as the traditional groom declares first was not an option. Glinda giggled that they would let them know, because they hadn't even talked about it yet. The Chief Elder explained to Paszor and Samion about the formal signing of the Book of Intent that took place after the declarations and they both understood that they were agreeing to accept the others daughter as a worthy bride. There was a little chuckling over pronoun use and the how things needed to be worded in order to accommodate two brides, but the Elders took it with good humor because it was evident that the Union was supported whole heartedly and with no reservations from anyone.

"We survived! Now we can put it away and have more fun!" Glinda laughed as they left the library arm in arm, leaving the parents to hash out other details.

"Could we spend a little time alone first?" Elphie asked.

"I like the way you think, future Mrs. Thropp-Upland." Glinda giggled and pulled Elphie towards the stairs.


	112. Chapter 112

Elphie stood in Glinda's doorway watching her sleep and saw a happy little smile form on her fiancée's lips. She had gone to sleep excited about her cousins and their friends coming in that day and only after reliving the previous afternoon and evening while they were snuggling before bed. After the meeting with the Elders, everyone went down to the stables as a group to see the new colt. It actually turned into a very fun filled afternoon by the lake. She chuckled softly when she remembered Mr. Kwenyo and Namom playing Lyndieball. That had been almost as amusing as Manif demonstrating his teleporting skills. It was his intent to land out on the floating dock, but he ended up in the water instead. Since he was within a few feet of his destination, he considered it a success and climbed up onto the dock victoriously.

Since dinner that evening was casual and everyone was having such a good time being outside, Gwenot suggested they have a buffet picnic and set the young sorcerers to work setting it up. They had stayed outside until well after dark and then the older people went to the library for nightcaps and the younger ones went to the music room. It was past midnight when they finally said their goodnights and more than an hour after that when Glinda had settled down enough to go to sleep.

Elphie knew that today was going to be very hectic and she and Glinda wouldn't have much time alone together, so she was tempted to go sit on the sofa and just stare at her, but Glinda actually insisted before she went to sleep, that she spend some time with Manif and the other early risers. So instead of sitting down on the sofa. she went into Glinda's room and softly stroked her cheek until she heard a happy little mumbled sigh.

"Enjoy your dreams my precious fiancé." Elphie smiled as Glinda curled into a little ball. She patted her silk sheet covered hip then left, closing the door behind her.

X

"Are you sure that there is no way that I can get you to tell me what you and Manif are doing this afternoon." Glinda said after pulling Elphie aside for a few private moments after lunch. She was going with Jilla and Dani to pick up shoes and knew that Elphie needed to leave very soon.

"No. And admit it Lyndie, deep down inside you really do not want to know because you love surprises." Elphie chuckled.

"Maybe deep, deep, deep down." Glinda giggled.

"Yesterday, Elders aside, was so much fun Elphie and this morning was too. I love that Namom and Mr. Kwenyo get along so well, and that Manif and Pajul know some of the same people in the EC. It just brings all the pieces of our world in tighter. It's nice."

"I was thinking something similar. It is nice. And I'm glad I got to take a walk with Mr. Kwenyo… I mean Paszor, this morning. I don't know about calling him that." Elphie smiled.

"No hurry, let's just let it simmer for a bit. Something will click eventually." Glinda said then frowned a little.

"Manif is trying to get your attention."

"I know. I have to go. I won't be gone all afternoon, I don't think." Elphie said.

"Oh I know. I can share you today, cause tomorrow I get to tell the world…or at least the people in our ballroom, that you are going to be mine all mine forever and ever." Glinda grinned broadly.

"And after that no more sharing?" Elphie teased.

"Only ad hoc." Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled. Manif came to within earshot and loudly cleared his throat and looked at his watch while tapping his foot.

"And they think you're impatient." Elphie chuckled.

"Bye Elphie. Have fun being sneaky with Manif." Glinda grinned.

"And you enjoy your sneaky time with Dani." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Plenty of time for lovey-dovey later green girl. As your MOH, it is my duty to keep you on task and kissing is not on the schedule." Manif chuckled.

"Then you don't have the schedule that I made. Perhaps I shoul…" Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed slightly.

"Oh no you don't." Manif chuckled then took Glinda's hand and led her over to Dani, who was close by.

"Please do something with your bride. I'm fairly sure that she has something in mind to distract my bride and we have things to do." He told Dani with a laugh as he put Glinda's hand into Dani's.

"I wasn't aware that she was up to anything." Dani chuckled.

"From here on in just assume that she is and plan accordingly. You've got the sneaky one." Manif chuckled.

"Hey!" Glinda said then succumbed to a giggle fit.

"It's true." Elphie chuckled.

"Don't worry about Glinda, we are going to get shoes." Dani smiled.

"Okay then. Come on green girl." Manif said with a smile and offered Elphie his arm.

"Bye Elphie." Glinda said, waving and still laughing.

"I'll see you later. If my tyrannical best man lets me that is." Elphie smiled and Glinda leaned on Dani and laughed harder.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Elphie said to Manif as they walked to a waiting cab.

"You bet. Call it bossed around groom's revenge." Manif chuckled.

"And you don't fool me a bit. You are enjoying this as much as I am." He added with a smirk.

"Perhaps." Elphie said with a sight smile.

-x-

"Manif are you sure that you don't want to go with the men to watch that sporting event in the park?" Elphie said in the carriage on the way to the train depot.

"The stick ball game? I'm wounded green girl. What sort of best man would I be if I abandoned the bride when she needs me?" Manif said melodramatically.

"Besides, I'm accruing points for my wedding reception later this summer. Being a bossed around groom and a bossy MOH at the same time is tricky. I'm hedging my bets." Manif said with his boyish grin.

"Ah, I see. I think. Well thank you anyway I appreciate it." Elphie said with a smile.

"I'm a little nervous."

"Who wouldn't be? More planning is going into your engagement than went into my whole wedding. Gwenot is part future mother in law, part ring master." Manif chuckled.

"She is very good at this. Glinda is having a grand time. That makes it all worthwhile." Elphie said.

"Hold onto that thought for your wedding." Manif laughed as they pulled into the depot.

X

Paszor walked down the hall from his room to the kitchen for something to drink. He was not a fan of stickball so had elected to accompany Namom and Sali back to the Manor after lunch. They had a nice little chat before the women excused themselves to rest a bit. He opted to do the same thing. He went to freshen up and read some, but had ended up taking a short nap. He was pouring himself a glass of tea when Gwenot came into the kitchen.

"Hello Paszor. I am so glad that you are making yourself at home." Gwenot smiled as she got a glass from the cupboard.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all. You have made me feel very welcome indeed. And this raspberry iced tea is delicious." Paszor said as he poured some tea for Gwenot.

"Thank you. Since we started keeping nectar in the house, Cook and Trezia have been experimenting. Last week it was peach." Gwenot said.

"Don't let Elphaba hear about that, she can't resist an experiment." Paszor chuckled.

"That is true." Gwenot laughed lightly.

"Gwenot, I know that you are busy today, but if you have a moment I'd like to talk with you about something." Paszor asked.

"I have more than a moment actually. Shall we go to the parlor?" Gwenot smiled reassuringly because she sensed that the man was a little nervous about something.

"Elphaba is so relieved that the meeting with the Elders is over with. I'm so glad that she was able to relax afterwards and enjoy the festive chaos." She said to make general conversation as they walked.

"I'm not sure that Elphaba will ever think that chaos could be festive, but she does seem more at ease today." Paszor said with a slight chuckle.

"And she does seem to be able to handle Glinda's more…exuberant moments with a certain amount of amusement." He added.

"Paszor, I believe you called my daughter chaotic." Gwenot laughed.

"Only of the very best kind." The man smiled as he stood aside so Gwenot could enter the parlor.

"The world could use a little more bubbly chaos. I know it has enriched my life."

"We certainly miss it around here." Gwenot agreed as they settled into chairs.

"Now, what can I do for you my friend?" She asked.

"As you know, my late wife and I were never blessed with children." Paszor said and Gwenot nodded.

"But we have lots of nieces and nephews from both sides of our family. We attended many engagement parties, weddings and other such events. One of Breka's, my wife's, sisters died when her children were small and she would help her nieces, in their mother's stead for those things."

"I'm sure that your nieces benefited greatly from that." Gwenot said.

"They did and so did she. That is why I am so honored to be able to be in a familial role for Elphaba's engagement and wedding. I want her to have everything she needs, to be prepared, but…" Paszor paused and Gwenot sensed his discomfort.

"Please Paszor, continue. If there is something that Elphaba needs, we will do whatever we can to assist." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Breka told me on several occasions that it is tradition for mothers tell their engaged daughters certain…well, necessary intimate information about being married." Paszor stammered a little and Gwenot could see a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"May I come to your rescue?" Gwenot asked with a smile.

"Oh please dear lady, I wish you would." Paszor said with a relieved exhale.

"Such talks are a tradition here as well. I have been having mother daughter talks with Galinda on a variety of subjects since she was small. I have also had a few already with Elphaba, including those about topics of an intimate nature. It was a little difficult for both of us at first, but we are finding our stride. I will make sure that Elphaba's questions are answered and that she has any and all information she needs." Gwenot said.

"Thank you Gwenot. It makes me feel better to know that she will have whatever information brides need to know. As a male, I am ill equipped to deal with such things. And if I may be honest, trying to think of a way to approach the subject made me a little dizzy." Paszor smiled.

"Spoken like a true father." Gwenot chuckled and so did Paszor.

X

"Well that was a productive, if brief, shopping trip." Glinda grinned as they exited the carriage.

"I'm really sorry you all. Being pregnant is a lot more taxing than I anticipated." Jilla said.

"Cousin, don't worry about it. We got Elphie's and my shoes and some other fun things too." Glinda grinned then gave Jilla a hug.

"I agree. Your fatigue is good for my pocketbook." Dani laughed as she jiggled her bag.

"I did not need these stockings and certainly not the shoes that matched." She added as they headed up the steps. Glinda glanced at Jilla and grinned.

"Glad I could help. Make sure that you let Pajul know that I was instrumental in not spending money." Jilla laughed.

"I'll do that." Dani chuckled.

"Hello girls, how was shopping?" Greda said coming into the hall from the parlor.

"It was great. But our mom to be needs some TLC." Glinda said.

"Jilla?" Greda said with concern.

"I'm fine mom. I just need a nap. Which might not be a bad idea for you too little cousin. Cousins should be filtering in anytime now." Jilla said.

"Is Mama here?" Glinda asked.

"She left a little bit ago with your Aunt Sali to go greet the first of the incoming cousins and see that they are settled in the Inn. They will be back soon. Mother is out talking with Paszor" Greda said.

"Good. I want to show them and you our shoes. I can do it later though." Glinda said.

"Fine. Come Jilla, I'll make you a cup of tea." Greda smiled.

"I'd like that. I'll see you two later." Jilla said and went down the hall with her mom.

Glinda and Dani went to go say hello to Paszor and Namom then Dani went to go put her bag in her room. Glinda chatted and played with Nusee while she waited. When Dani returned, with two glasses of iced tea in hand they excused themselves and with Nusee leading the way they went upstairs.

-x-

"So no one has seen your painting yet?" Dani asked after Glinda dropped off her bags in her room and they were walking to her studio.

"Nope. No one. My mom knows it's a painting and most others probably assume as much but no one has seen it. I'm a little nervous actually." Glinda said.

"Well I know what you went through in order to get it on canvas. I'm impressed just at that. Not to mention honored." Dani smiled as they opened the door to the studio.

"I'm not sure that I could have done this without your support and advice." Glinda said nervously.

"Well here it is." She said as she took the cloth off of the painting. The first thing Dani did when she saw it was inhale and let it out slowly as she took in the picture on the canvas. The second thing she did was give Glinda a firm, lingering hug.

"Glinda this is… it's magnificent." She whispered in her friend's ear as if she was guarding a secret.

"Not only that, it all came together brilliantly. Everything you wanted to convey is there. Simple and beautiful." She added after they parted.

"Really?" Glinda exhaled hopefully.

"Really." Dani said and led Glinda over to the little sofa.

"You can relax a little. I believe that this painting meets all the criteria of your Declaration of Intent, as you explained it to me. Not only that, Elphaba will be in awe." Dani smiled and Glinda sniffled happily. For a while the friends talked about the painting, the party, dinner with the cousins that night and how much fun having all of their friends here would be.

"Are you going to take a nap too Dani?" Glinda asked as they left the studio.

"I'll probably just read or take a walk. If Manif and Elphaba get home soon, maybe we can take one together." Dani smiled.

"And you don't know what they are doing?" Glinda grinned.

"Not a clue my friend." Dani laughed.

"Oh well." Glinda giggled.

"Come in here for a minute. I've got something for you." She said when they got to her room.

"I'm intrigued." Dani said.

"Close your eyes." Glinda grinned then took a box out of her shopping bag. She took a pair of shoes out of the box and held one in each hand.

"Open."

"Glinda, what? When? You shouldn't have." Dani said as she looked at the shoes that she had wanted to buy.

"I put them with my things while you and Jilla were looking at those blouses on sale. Surprise." Glinda bounced happily.

"Now you will be perfectly coordinated for the party." She bubbled. Dani knew Glinda well enough to know that she did this sort of thing every so often and it made her very happy. Even though she thought that it was too much, she had no intention of bursting even one of Glinda's bubbles.

"Thank you Glinda, this is a wonderful surprise. I do love these shoes, and I'm not really a shoe person." Dani said sincerely.

"I know. They are beautiful and you deserve them." Glinda said.

"Well I don't know about the deserve part, but I do know that Manif was right. I am going to have to keep my eye on you, you are sneaky." Dani chuckled.

"I am." Glinda agreed with a giggle.

"And now, I'm going sneak in a nap before Elphie gets back."

"Enjoy. And thank you again." Dani said and Glinda responded with a hug.

X

"Elphaba, are you sure about this? Me and the boys don't mind staying at the Inn." Xafin said after Aciola had escorted him, Elphaba and Manif to the newly completed apartment.

"I'm sure." Elphie smiled.

"Well, I am appreciative." Xafin said.

"As am I, that you have time to work with me now." Elphie said.

"She's nervous." Manif interjected.

"I sort of assumed that and planned for it actually. I was going to send you a note once I got to the Inn." Xafin chuckled and so did Manif.

"You are a smart man Xaf." Manif grinned.

"And a lucky one apparently. I can't wait to see this music library you were telling me about in the carriage. And the concept of this Jon's House sounds very intriguing." Xafin said.

As they walked from the part of the building where the apartments were to Byjon's actual apartment, Elphie told Xafin a little more about the music office and what little she knew about Walik and his music.

Once they were in the music office, Xafin gushed over the piano. Elphie had not know that it was a rare Evian Grand and put that bit of information aside to ask about later. After playing a beautiful piece on that piano, Xafin had Elphie sing some scales, something that he had just recently shown her how to do. After that he closed the lid to the piano and had her sing her song with no music. Elphie balked a bit and Manif reminded her that she sang things without music frequently. He even demonstrated by starting a mildly ribald song and tried to get her to join in. Elphie did not take the bait but did try her own song. She started then stopped a few times, but eventually made it through. When she was finished, both Manif and Xafin assured her that she was ready. Since she wasn't convinced, Xafin played the song once for her on the piano but would not allow her to sing along. After that they talked about Xafin's favorite topic, how heart and music combine to make a song. During that talk, Elphie showed Xafin some of Walik's music. He was very excited about it and it quickly became part of the discussion. By the time Elphie left she was feeling a little more confident that she could sing her song the way she needed to even if that wasn't the proficient way she wanted to.

"We should keep your voice warmed up. Sing with me." Manif chuckled as they rode back to the Manor in a cab.

"No." Elphie said simply with a slight smile.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Manif said with a mischievous grin.

"Ninety-nine bottles of ale on the wall…"

"Manif, really." Elphie said.

"Ninety-nine bottles of ale. Take one down pass it around. Ninety-eight bottles of ale on the wall." Manif continued undeterred.

"This is silly." Elphie said sternly.

"Everybody sing. Ninety-eighty bottles of ale on the wall…" Manif sang in his best imitation of Glinda.

"Oh for Oz's sake." Elphie said, but chuckled in spite of herself. By the time they reached the Manor there were eighty-seven bottles of ale left on the wall and Elphie humored Manif by singing one round with him once they were out of the cab.

X

Elphie sat on the sofa in Glinda's room, watching her sleep for the second time that day. She had been home for about an hour but only upstairs for about half an hour. When she and Manif arrived Dani told her that Glinda was napping, but had only been asleep for twenty minutes so Elphie stayed and chatted with the people out on the terrace and caught up on what was going on. She discovered that almost all of the cousins were settled at the Inn and the last of them would be arriving soon. Since Nief obviously was not coming and Kecin got called into an emergency at the last minute, Paua and Mydrea were staying at the Manor, in the room across from Dani and Manif. In a way she was glad that none of the children and only a few of the great aunts and uncles were coming, not because she did not like them, but she knew that the more people at the party, the more nervous she would be.

Elphie pulled her little pocket watch out of her pocket and saw that Glinda could sleep for another hour before she needed to get ready for dinner. The cousins and spouses would all be here by then so dinner was going to be a soup and sandwich buffet. They were going to go back to the Inn when Elphie and Glinda went to pick up their friends at the train station so that they could spend some time with just them before the party. Introductions of cousins to friends would be made the next day at brunch.

Nusee dropping his toy mouse into her lap broke into her thoughts and she wiggled it for him to pounce on. Since Glinda was asleep and snoring peacefully. Elphie told Nusee about her song and how nervous she was. She also processed what had been going on the past few days out loud, chuckling at the occasional mewl, nuzzle or finger attack she received as responses. She still did not understand completely why the small cat had such a calming effect on her, especially when he was annoying her, but he did. She was still chatting and playing with him when Glinda mumbled, stretched and sat up.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled then bounded out of bed and onto Elphie's lap and kissed her vigorously.

"Did you have a nice nap my sweet?" Elphie chuckled when she was able.

"I did. And an even nicer wake up. Did you have a good afternoon?" Glinda asked after another kiss.

"I did. You woke fifteen minutes before I was going to wake you up to get ready for dinner with your cousins." Elphie smiled and saw the look that she knew would appear on her love's face.

"Fifteen minutes, huh?" Glinda grinned and waggled her eyebrows. She hopped up, went to the door and asked Nusee to go play outside then went back over to the sofa.

"Fifteen whole minutes alone, behind closed doors, with everyone thinking I'm asleep and you are studying or something." She giggled as she snuggled against Elphie.

"Fourteen minutes actually." Elphie said.

"Nitpicker." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"You are the one who gave me a watch." Elphie replied with a smile.

"We can talk in fourteen minutes, when we are getting ready." Glinda whispered.

"Thirteen and a half." Elphie teased.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said then did not give Elphie a chance to respond.

-x-

While Glinda was in the lukewarm bath that Elphie ran her out of necessity, Elphie told her what she had found out when she returned home and Glinda chattered excitedly about everything. When they were mostly dressed and ready Glinda brought up who was going to declare first, in case anyone asked and a serious discussion started. By the time Gwenot tapped on the door they had it figured out.

Glinda was a bubbly mess as she greeted her cousins. But after all the initial hugs, they both accepted congratulations and a little teasing enthusiastically. There was general banter until dinner was announced then the women got their food and went to the dining room and the men took theirs out to the terrace, near the designated cigar area.

Glinda loved catching up with her cousins, hearing all about the children and things that had been going on then telling them about the fun things in her and Elphie's lives. After that there was lots of talk about the engagement party itself as well as more stories of parties in the past.

"Excuse me Mrs. Upland." Hensign said interrupting the conversation from the doorway to the dining room.

"May I speak with you for a moment please?"

"Certainly." Gwenot told the butler, who nodded and went to the hallway.

"Excuse me please." Gwenot said as she rose from her chair.

"Mrs. Upland, a Mr. Xafin Osaucon wishes to speak with you privately. He expressly stated that he does not want Misses Elphaba or Galinda to know that he is here. I put him in the library." Hensign said as soon as Gwenot joined him in the hall.

"Please tell him that I will be down in a moment. Thank you Hensign." Gwenot said, curious as to Xafin's request.

"Very good ma'am." Hensign said. He turned to go to the library and Gwent went back out onto the terrace.

"I'm sorry everyone, but something from Jon's house requires my attention. I should not be long, but please continue without me." Gwenot said. It was not the entire truth, but necessary to honor Xafin's request.

"Certainly Gwen." Namom smiled and the others nodded.

"Mrs. Upland, I'm sorry to interrupt your evening unannounced." Xafin said as Gwenot breezed into the library.

"But thank you for seeing me." He added as he took Gwenot's outstretched hand.

"It is no bother at all. It is good to see you again Xafin. What is it I can do for you?" Gwen said as she accepted the young man's hand before she sat down.

"You are aware that I worked with Elphaba this afternoon?" Xafin started and Gwenot nodded.

"Well after we finished, she showed me some of the sheet music that was in the office where we were working and explained to me that it was all by the same man who composed a song that she had me teach her to play on her flute. Walik, I think was his name." He continued.

"Yes, Walik. He was the husband of Byjon, the man who envisioned Jon's House. He was a fine amateur musician." Gwenot said.

"Elphaba explained about the concept of Jon's House to me and I think it is a brilliant idea. I would love to know more, but I know that now is not the time. Anyway when she left she told me to examine whatever I wished and even to play something if I was so inclined. I came across this…" Xafin said and handed Gwenot some papers.

"Piece of music. It is simple and lovely. Mr. Walik was a very talented amateur. Why I wanted to see you and not Elphaba is to ask permission to use this for the last dance at the engagement party. But I will need to, for lack of a better term, finish it." Xafin said.

"Could you please explain, in simple terms, what needs to be done? I am not musically inclined." Gwenot smiled.

"Of course. The lyrics appear to be complete, as does the basic melody. It is a slow piece and although it is not a waltz per say, I think that it could easily serve as a very beautiful one. I would like to fill out the music, add chords and harmonies and other things to make it more than just a piano melody. When I played this on the piano I could hear strings playing along. It really is a very nice tune. I also know, from hearing Elphaba talk that the songs Mr. Walik wrote mean a great deal to both her and Glinda. I promise that I will stay within the musical parameters that he started and will honor the lyrics." Xafin said. As Gwenot listened to Xafin talk she could sense his earnestness as well as his respect.

"Xafin, I think it would be a very nice surprise for the girls to be able to dance to one of Walik's songs at their engagement. But I'd like you to know something. Walik wrote everything that he did for Byjon. The songs were very personal and rarely shared with anyone, not even their closest friends. Galinda and Elphaba have been the only people to receive any of his music in recorded form or to even see it written. If you play this song at the party, it will be the only time that one of Walik's songs has been played in public. I think that this would be a very appropriate debut that both Walik and Byjon would approve of. As well as a very nice surprise for the girls. Elphaba trusts you with her music, and that is all I need to know that you will handle this respectfully. You have my permission to do whatever you feel is necessary to ready this song for the party." Gwenot said.

"Thank you Mrs. Upland. When I read those lyrics, they just seemed meant for a celebration of this nature. Some may think they are a bit melancholy, but I think they are hopeful, about dreams and the future. I promise I will try to do Mr. Walik's and Mr. Byjon's memories proud." Xafin said with a broad smile and Gwenot could sense something from him that she occasionally sensed from Elphaba, the exhilaration of tackling a new and complex problem.

"I am positive that you will. Xafin, I am glad that you expressed interest in Jon's House because at some point in the future when we are ready to proceed with program planning, I would like to talk to you about the possibility of working with us from time to time. Visiting teachers, mentors and artistic professionals will be an integral part of what goes on there. I think that you have a great deal to offer." Gwenot said sincerely.

"I am honored that you think so Mrs. Upland and when the time arrives I will happily discuss whatever you would like. And now, I will let you return to your family while I go and work on this song. Thank you again for allowing me the chance." Xafin smiled and stood up as Gwenot did.

"I am looking forward to dancing to one of Walik's songs at my daughter's engagement party. May I arrange a ride back to Jon's House for you?" Gwenot asked.

"Yes please, if it is no trouble. Miss Aciola assisted me in getting a cab here. She mentioned that someone named Jefet could probably bring me back." Xafin said.

"Jefet is our handy man and driver, he will indeed be the one to drive you back. If you need anything, he can also assist you in obtaining it. Feel free to ask him." Gwenot said then motioned for Hensign who was standing near by.

"Thank you Mrs. Upland, I appreciate that." Xafin said.

"It is my pleasure. Enjoy your evening." Gwenot smiled then spoke to Hensign.

As Gwenot walked back down the hallway, she heard the laughter from the men coming from the terrace blend with the chuckles and a distinctive giggle coming from the dining room and she smiled happily. She was a blessed woman and she knew it. She entered the dining room in the middle of Bitra telling about how Van lost her engagement ring and her light laughter joined in with the rest.

X

"Lomie!" Glinda bubbled excitedly when her friend appeared in the doorway of the train. She greeted each of her friends with the same bubbles accompanied by a hug as they stepped off of the train. Elphie greeted them in a far more subdued fashion as did Dani. Manif tried to imitate Glinda, but stopped after the first two claiming that bubbling was exhausting. While they waited for the bags Glinda explained who all was already at the house and what the sleeping arrangements would be. The boys piled into the carriage with the bags and Jefet after helping the girls squeeze into the carriage with Hensign as driver then they made their way to Upland Manor.

Gwenot and Samion were there to greet them when they arrived then Gwenot made the appropriate introductions. After that Gwenot escorted the girls upstairs and Samion went with the boys to the carriage house. Both of them made it very clear that the friends were to make themselves at home and to ask for anything they needed. Beliea, Juiva and Loma were very impressed with Elphie's room and thought that it suited her. Glinda, Dani and Elphie helped their friends unpack and get settled as Glinda chattered happily about what was to come. After they had freshened up, Glinda showed off her and Elphie's party dresses, which were viewed with appropriate gushing. After that Glinda took them on a tour of the house and introduced them to Cook, Sargy and Trezia before they met up with the boys in the library.

Hensign had set up carts with snacks, desserts and drinks so the ten friends got something to eat and effortlessly launched into the kind of familiar, relaxed conversation they were all used to in order catch up on their summer's activities. Elphie was much more comfortable here than she was at dinner because she was used to this scenario. Interspersed with the general conversation were the usual jokes, teasing and the mildly off color toasts that Manif encouraged everyone to get out of their systems before the party. The only big thing that wasn't discussed was the new possible housing arrangement. Dani thought it best to wait until everything was settled and Glinda and Elphie both agreed.

-x-

"May I interrupt the fun in here for a moment." Gwenot said after tapping on and opening the library door.

"Sure Momsie." Glinda grinned from the oversized chair that she was sharing with Elphie.

"Did all of you get settled in all right?" Gwenot smiled then nodded after a chorus of affirmative responses.

"Excellent. Just remember that you are to feel free to make yourselves at home here. Did Glinda give you an overview of tomorrow?" She continued.

"I did, but go over it again please." Glinda said.

"In case anything got lost in the bubbles." Elphie chuckled and everyone laughed, including Gwenot.

"Very well. There will be coffee, juice and sweetbreads set up in the solarium for a light breakfast and a come and go brunch will be in the dining room at eleven. In between is just casual time. After brunch a salon will be set up in the music room for manicures for whoever would like them. Boys, Pajul and some of the other males are going to play round ball on the lawn if you care to join them. The party begins at five with the declarations and other formal obligations then comes dinner and dancing." Gwenot said.

"I think I covered everything. I'm taking everyone on a tour of the grounds before brunch." Glinda said excitedly.

"That sounds like fun. Enjoy your evening everyone. Goodnight." Gwenot smiled then left after a round of goodnights and thank yous.

The friends stayed downstairs for a couple more hours, playing various parlor games and finishing off the ample snacks that had been provided. After that the married and engaged couples took the carts back to the kitchen while the unmarried ones went off to say private goodnights.

By the time Juiva came up twenty minutes later Glinda and Elphie were in their nightclothes. Beliea was not far behind her and when Loma showed up all of them were in nightclothes sitting around Elphie's room talking. They did not stay up much longer though because everyone was tired. After some gentle and good-natured teasing about Elphie's sleeping arrangement, Glinda and Elphie said goodnight and headed across the hall where Nusee was waiting. He did not seem pleased that other people, including two strange sorcereress were in his witches room, but he minded his manners.

There was no snuggling because it was so late, but Elphie spent extra time tucking Glinda into her bed to make up for it. Once Elphie was settled on the sofa, Glinda asked her to sing for her so she sang the engagement song that Byjon had gifted them until she fell asleep.

"I just hope I do as well tomorrow." Elphie said to Nusee then tried to fall asleep.

X

The next day went just like Gwenot explained that it would but was more chaotic than Elphie thought it would be because she had not factored in the cousins for some reason. Some were there for breakfast, all were there by brunch and a few even went on the walking tour of the grounds. Elphie didn't really mind and Glinda was delighted by it all, but every time one of them asked her if she was ready to declare, she got more nervous.

Since the cousins were going back to the Inn to relax and get ready before the party, they took their turn in the makeshift salon first. Glinda stayed in there chatting with them so Elphie was able to spend some time with Paszor and even have a comforting and very reassuring talk with Namom. Because the cousins were teasing her about things that could go wrong Glinda would go into the ballroom to check on things frequently. Since everything was going smoothly, they teased by saying if every goes as planned for the engagement then things must fall apart at the wedding.

The older women went to the salon after the cousins, but with six manicurists there it did not take long. During that time they tried to undo some of the teasing. Since Pamil had brought mineral oil and was free to do her manicure personally Elphie got one, which pleased Glinda greatly. While they were in there, Elphie received a message that Harluc, Fruoa and Maril had arrived, were at the Inn and would see her at the party. Glinda was so wiggly happy that her manicurist messed up a nail and had to start again. When all manicures were finished Gwenot, and almost everybody else in the room suggested that Glinda take a nap to center herself for the festivities and Glinda did not fuss.

-x-

Elphie lay down with Glinda and cuddled her to sleep then let the familiar sounds and smells settle her nerves and help her put everything into perspective. She was so lost in her thoughts and the reassuring feel of her love in her arms that she did not realize what time it was until Gwenot knocked on the door.

"My darlings, I want to talk to you for a moment before you start to get ready." Gwenot said after telling them that everything was ready, beautiful, their friends were getting ready and Xafin and his ensemble were all set to go.

"As you can see, everything is taken care of and is going smoothly, so no need to worry about that."

"Good I'm glad." Glinda grinned.

"It's also normal to be a little nervous. This is an important event. Just remember that everyone there is on your side and most of them love you both." Gwenot said.

"I am a little nervous, but it's okay. I'm more excited." Glinda said.

"I'm nervous too, but it is manageable." Elphie smiled.

"Good girls." Gwenot said then gently cupped both of their cheeks and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Now, get ready."

"Okay Mama, thank you." Glinda said then gave her mother a hug then Elphie did the same.

"Kiss me then I'll be ready to get ready." Glinda giggled after her mother left.

"That will help me be ready to get ready too." Elphie smiled. After sharing a lingering gaze and a mutual cheek caress, Elphie started that one of their special, long reassuring kisses that Glinda took her time finishing.

X

"Look at us Elphie." Glinda said as they stood in front of the mirror. They had taken their time and helping one another with their hair. They went through the rituals of fastening, zipping up and putting on jewelry, especially the all-important putting in Glinda's earrings. From a being dressed standpoint, they were ready to go downstairs.

"These dresses are even better than I imagined."

"You are stunning my precious." Elphie said with a smile.

"As are you my love." Glinda replied. She turned and was ready to give Elphie a kiss when Gwenot knocked on the door.

"Oh my girls, you are breathtaking, absolutely breathtaking." Gwenot said.

"Thanks Momsie. I feel so…engaged." Glinda giggled.

"And you look the part. Are you both ready?" Gwenot asked and they both nodded.

"Namom will be starting the Declaration ceremony in ten minutes. The guests are all here, sipping champagne or juice and anxiously awaiting the brides to be."

"We wait outside until Namom announces us, right?" Glinda asked.

"That is correct. Dani and Manif are up in the front with your father, Paszor and I also." Gwenot said.

"We'll be down in a few minutes." Glinda said.

"Deep breaths my darlings, enjoy yourselves." Gwenot smiled then gave them hugs before leaving.

"Kiss me please." Elphie said softly and Glinda smiled at her, caressed her cheek then started the second long reassuring kiss of the night.

"Ready to be declared my one and only." Glinda giggled as she used her thumb to wipe lipstick from the corner of Elphie's mouth.

"I am. I love you Lyndie." Elphie said simply.

"I love you too." Glinda said then they kissed again before going downstairs.

X

"Ladies and gentleman, friends and family." Glinda and Elphie heard Namom say from their spot outside of the ballroom doors.

"As Matriarch of the Arduenna family, it is my honor and my delight to welcome you to the Declaration of Intent ceremony and engagement party of my youngest granddaughter, Galinda Upland. Miss Elphaba Thropp asked for and received permission to propose marriage; she presented Galinda with an heirloom ring from the Upland family and Galinda accepted. In an interesting turn of events, Galinda then proposed to Elphaba, presenting her with a very special ring from the Arduenna family. Elphaba accepted and now they are here to formally and publicly declare their intentions towards one another, as part of the tradition of the Arduenna Union Ceremony. Please join me in supporting this betrothal as we greet the guests of honor Miss Galinda Upland and Miss Elphaba Thropp."

"That's our cue Elphie." Glinda grinned as she let go of Elphie's hand and took her arm. The doors opened and they walked in to lively music, applause as well as calls of congratulations and best wishes. Glinda walked with a lively step and beamed proudly the entire time while Elphie managed to smile. The music and applause died down when they reached the front and had hugged the people up there.

"So far so good green girl." Manif whispered to Elphie when she hugged him.

"Ladies and Gentleman It is my privilege to present Miss Galinda Upland and Miss Elphaba Thropp." Namom said with a proud smile.

"Hi everybody! I'm so happy." Glinda bubbled as she bounced happily beside Elphie.

"Welcome to our engagement party. I can't believe that I'm finally standing here beside my beautiful, wonderful fiancée, in front of my friends and family, getting ready to declare my intentions. It's so very exciting." She said and took Elphie's hand.

"It is exciting" Elphie agreed.

"And a little nerve-wracking as well." She added with a nervous chuckle and the Arduennas who had been through it chuckled too and nodded sympathetically. Glinda squeezed Elphie's hand and scooted closer to her.

"My nerves are being drowned out by the excitement." Glinda giggled and she could feel Elphie settle down a bit.

"I get the honor of declaring first. And for all of you who are wondering how we decided which of us would go first, since obviously neither of us is a groom, I'll make a long story, short. It involved a lot of spirited discussion, several games of rock, paper scissors and the beginnings of a tiff. But in the end, we decided that if I had to go after Elphie, I would be in no shape to go at all." Glinda said with a grin.

"Actually we started out with that assumption, but Glinda wanted to be fair and reasonable. Which caused the aforementioned beginnings of a tiff." Elphie added with a slight smile and Glinda beamed as the guests laughed.

"Never mind that." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. Elphie nodded, Glinda smiled then turned towards Xafin.

"Maestro, some mood music please." She bubbled then chuckled when Elphie heard the soft strains of their storm song and her eyebrows arched.

"You're not the only one who had a clandestine consultation with our favorite music man."

"Where would you like this Glinda?" Dani asked indicating the covered easel that Manif was carrying.

"Just right here is fine. Thanks you two." Glinda smiled at her friends and they returned them, which for some reason made Glinda's nerves start to surface just a bit.

"I am formally declaring my intention to marry Elphaba with this painting. I knew that I would do a painting, and I'm sure Elphie knew it too. But it took me awhile to figure out how distil everything I felt into something cohesive, something that felt right. I must have filled ten sketchbooks with possibilities. At least two of them have a great many false starts. I filled the majority of my visual journal with my thoughts and emotions. I even spent a whole night alone trying to connect with what I needed this to express. It was during that night that it hit me. I was over thinking this." Glinda said then grinned when Elphie chuckled softly.

"That is something that I usually do." Elphie said for the benefit of the guests.

"Frequently, not to mention recently." Manif added and both Elphie and Glinda laughed.

"There is so much that I wanted to tell Elphie, about our life, about our future together. She calls me our dreamer, the keeper of our things not even yet imagined. I like that." Glinda sniffled. Elphie gave her a soft kiss on her cheek then Glinda composed herself, took Elphie's hand and looked into her eyes.

"My love, I know that our pasts are important, that they shaped and molded us. I've learned that I can't change yours, mine or anyone's and I don't really need to. We have so much more future ahead of us than we have past behind us. It's wide open and ours for the taking, together. Everything is there, just waiting." Glinda said, surprisingly sniffle free. She let go of Elphie's hand and moved to the other side of the easel, taking the cloth that was covering it in her hands.

"So this is my declaration of my intention to be right there with you, for everything."

Glinda carefully removed the cloth that was covering the large framed painting, revealing it to the guests and to Elphie. Elphie looked at the painting in awe. Her mind tried to process the beauty and simplicity of it. In order to try and focus she concentrated first on the words written in elegant, flowing script across the top and bottom.

"Come along grow old with me." Elphie read from the top line.

"The very best is yet to be." She continued from the bottom.

"Lyndie this…this is exquisite, truly."

"It's how I feel my Elphie." Glinda sniffled. Elphie reached out to touch the painting, hesitated then reverently touched the trees that were there.

"This isn't watercolor. It looks like what Dani uses. And these parts look different as well." Elphie said as she lightly and tenderly touched different places on the canvas.

"Part of this is oil paints, which is what Dani uses. There are other mediums there as well, many in fact. To me that was part of this whole thing. Our future, our possibilities, are not limited to the things that we know how to do now. Doing this was hard, both emotionally and artistically. And if you look carefully you'll see mistakes and flaws, the things that didn't work as well as the things that did because those things are part of our future too." Glinda said. Elphie looked at Glinda then at the painting and understood. The picture on the canvas was simple, but the way it was put there was multifaceted, complex and possibly even risky.

Namom, Gwenot, Samion, Paszor, Manif and Dani were all close enough to get a good look at the painting, but Elphie didn't notice them or anyone else. She just took in the painting. The focal point was very obviously an old version of her and Glinda, walking on a path. She was wearing a dark navy blue skirt and blouse, her hair was still long, falling straight down her back, but was streaked with silver. Glinda was wearing a light blue dress, her wavy white hair in the same kind of unique bun that Namom usually wore. Elphie smiled at the fact that Glinda had a cane and she was carrying her umbrella. She was overwhelmed by the fact that they were holding hands with their heads slightly turned towards each other and they appeared to be laughing and talking.

The path they were on had some curves, and some hills, was wide in some parts, narrow in others and alternated sections of dirt, cobblestone and brick. It went from the bottom left corner to the top right. They were about midway on the path, standing on one of the curves. Behind them was a beautiful sunrise. Ahead was a stunning sunset. On either side of the path were trees, rocks, flowers, ponds and little furry animals, all things that they had seen during walks or carriage rides. Elphie chuckled to herself when she saw there were even ducks.

There were different textures everywhere. Elphie knew that Glinda loved to experiment by mixing things with her watercolors and figured that she did with the oil paint and other things as well. The only thing that appeared to be done in watercolor was the sky. It was brilliant blue in some parts, there were white fluffy clouds in others and one part even had dark clouds. At either end, the sunrise and sunset were done with brilliant reds, oranges, purples and blues and from the twinkling appearance; Elphie assumed that glitter was involved. Elphie focused on the sunset and something hit her.

"Lyndie, that sunset. That's what you sketched that day on the way home from the meadow, isn't it?" Elphie asked and Glinda nodded.

"My sweet, it is magnificent. It looks just like it did then. You captured it so beautifully; you did it all so beautifully. I am in awe, overwhelmed. You and I, old, walking together hand in hand. I can see this Lyndie, in my head. We have forever to walk that path together, holding hands." Elphie said and the emotion in her voice brought tears to Glinda's eyes.

"Come along grow old with me my love. The very best is yet to be." Glinda sniffled. Elphie drew her close, kissed her forehead then held her for just a few beats as the room buzzed with excited conversation.

-x-

"I guess it is my turn now." Elphie said when both Glinda and the guests had settled. Glinda nodded and beamed at her, nearly ready to bubble away.

"Since outside of a laboratory I am not very creative, I borrowed the idea of creating and singing a song for my intended from my best man." She continued then chuckled when Manif took a bow.

"And as you can tell from the surprised look on Glinda's face, I actually managed to get all the way to tonight without her figuring it out, but just barely. Trying to hide things from a curious empath who does not understand the meaning of the term surprise is not easy." Elphie said and everyone chuckled. Glinda giggled along and the sound helped calm Elphie's nerves a little.

"She assumed I was going to play my flute for her and I did not correct that assumption. I apologize Glinda."

"Forgiven." Glinda said with a sniffly, happy wiggle.

"I did not write this song, our Emcee and my flute tutor, Xafin Osaucon did. But the meaning, feeling and truth in the words are mine. I reread parts of my journal and found a recurring theme…home. I spent a great deal of time thinking about it, what it was, how it was created and who was included. I figured out that home isn't the place that you live, it's a feeling you have. At least for me it is. So, I declare my intent to marry and spend my life with Glinda with a song composed from my own thoughts and emotions." Elphie said then turned to Glinda nervously.

Elphie heard the music start, just as Xafin had played it for her and inhaled gently. She knew the music intimately and the words were a part of her. Xafin had convinced her to just trust that and right at that moment, looking into Glinda's sparkling blue eyes, she understood everything that he had been doing with her. All of the emotion was suddenly there, all of the meaning; it engulfed her. As the strings, winds and piano played softly in the background; Elphie took Glinda's hand and focused on her face. Glinda smiled at her, giving her the nudge she needed.

"_There is a child inside my heart tonight." _ Elphie started to sing a bit tentatively. Her voice was soft, but her tone was clear and pure.

"_No one can see that child but you. _

_If I hold on to you too tight,_

_You understand._

_You hold me too." _

Elphie let the music guide her and as she sang she saw the hint of tears start to form in Glinda's eyes and saw her nod almost imperceptibly. Everything clicked into place in that moment and tuning out everything but the music, Elphie very lightly touched Glinda's cheek and smiled slightly.

"_You are the one who reaches through the dark. _

_When I'm afraid, you warm the air._

_And, when I close my eyes to sleep, _

_You are my peace, you are my prayer."_

As she sang she gained confidence, her voice gained strength and she knew she was ready to go into the true meaning of her song.

"_You are my home._

_You make me strong._

_And in this world of strangers,_

_I belong to someone._

_You are all I know._

_You're all I have._

_I won't let go" _

During the few bars of music that came after the verse, Elphie put Glinda's hand to her lips and kissed it softly then continued to sing with emotion, conviction and adoration.

"Others may leave, but you will still be there.

_Touching the tears that fill my eyes._

_And when I am lost, you are my light._

_You are the love that never dies._

You are my home

_You make me strong._

_And in this world of strangers,_

_I belong to someone._

_You are all I know._

_You're all I have._

_I need you so."_

During the last few lines of the verse, Elphie wiped tears off of Glinda's cheeksand the sting flooded her with memories and feelings that threatened to over whelm her. She channeled that into her voice and continued to sing with purpose, needing the truth of her words to be clear.

"_I will not walk away from you!_

_I will not let you go!_

_You're the only home I've ever known."_

Feeling empowered, Elphie took both of Glinda's hands and let herself go in a way that she never had before. Xafin had been adjusting the passion level of the music, following Elphie's lead. He knew by the way she sang the last line that she was unleashing the voice that he always suspected that she had. The music swelled and Elphie kept singing with a power and intensity that surprised everyone in the room except Xafin and Glinda.

"_You are my home._

_You make me strong._

_And in this world of strangers,_

_I belong to someone._

_You, are all I know._

_You're all I have…"_

The intensity of Elphie's voice softened, but the passion and truth in it remained strong and clear.

"…_I need you so._

_I won't let go._

_You are my home."_

Elphie drew out the last line with her eyes locked hard on Glinda's. She still had Glinda's hands and because the swell of music was still fading off she moved her hands into position, unconsciously and danced with her for just a few steps.

"You are my home, Lyndie. My everything." Elphie whispered as they moved together. Xafin, who was always alert for possibilities, saw Elphie do this, signaled to his band and they just kept playing, starting the song again. Instinctively, Elphie's posture changed, Glinda followed suit and they danced, oblivious to anything else.

"Well, I think their intent is evident, don't you?" Namom said softly to the Chief Elder and Gwenot as they watched Glinda and Elphie dance. Gwenot was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief and Namom noticed that others in the room were as well.

"Those were extraordinary Declarations." Mrs. Nolity agreed.

"Mrs. Nolity, would it be possible to delay the Book of Intent signing for just a bit. I think that Galinda will need an empath break to center herself." Gwenot asked respectfully.

"Of course Gwenot." Mrs. Nolity said.

"I think we should let them finish out this dance as well. It my not be a planned part of Elphaba's declaration, but it obviously has meaning to both of them." Namom said with a smile.

"Two people moving as one. Could there be a more fitting show of intent?" She added and no one disagreed.

X

A/N: 1) Glinda's painting is based on a painting of an old man and woman walking down a path, holding hands. I do not know the name of the artist. The words are a paraphrase of a quote by Robert Browning.

2) The song that Elphie sang is You Are My Home from the OBCR of "The Scarlet Pimpernel".

This chapter is extra long because I probably will not be able to update next week, due to the holiday.

Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers who celebrate the holiday.


	113. Chapter 113

Giselium Arduenna looked around the ballroom of her daughter's house at the people who had come to celebrate her granddaughter's engagement and smiled. Their friends from Shiz were talking with the cousins, Paszor and Elphie's Munchkinland advisors were chatting with the Arduenna Elders and the various friends and others from Frottica were talking to Greda, Robil, Sali and Norin. There was an excited, positive energy in room and the buzz of the various conversations centered on Elphie's song and Glinda's painting. Namom knew that not everyone there entirely understood the concept of two girls marrying, but she sensed nothing but support, happiness and a genuine admiration for what had just occurred.

"Excuse me Gwen." Namom said after her daughter finished a conversation with one of the waiters who was carrying a tray of champagne in crystal flutes.

"Everyone is simply stunned by the girls declarations." Gwenot smiled at her mother.

"I know. It is wonderful that they have so much support. I realize they have only been gone ten minutes or so, but do you think it would be all right if I spoke to them. I do not want to disturb Galinda's centering process, but there is something I want them to know before they return." Namom said with a smile.

"Oh I don't think an encouraging word from you could ever disturb anything she is doing. But she may need a few moments afterward." Gwenot said with a slight chuckle.

"It is so good to see the different groups of people in their lives getting to know one another." Namom said.

"I personally can't wait to find out what is amusing the Elders and Elphaba's advisors. I can only assume that Paszor is guiding that encounter along." Gwenot smiled.

"This has been an extraordinary Declaration of Intent so far. I'm rather interested in their Best Man's toast. He is a very intriguing young man." Namom said.

"Now I am going to go tell our girls how proud we all are of them."

-x-

"I almost wish that there was no party. I could stay like this forever." Glinda sighed from her position curled against Elphie's chest.

"Normally when you say something like that, I try to point out how impractical that would be. This time however, I'm inclined to agree." Elphie said softly then gave Glinda a squeeze and kissed her temple.

"I've never let myself go that way…ever. There was just the music and you. It all gelled, just like it was supposed to."

"I understand totally and completely. And I also understand why my cousins said that their Declarations rivaled their proposals, even out did them for a few." Glinda said as she shifted so she could look into Elphie's eyes.

Elphie gently touched Glinda's cheek then pulled her hand away as if she was afraid of breaking something rare and precious. Glinda smiled at her as she took her hand.

"I can't imagine that I will ever love you more than I do right now. But I have thought the very same thing on many occasions and have been wrong. I know I will though, and that certainty is a little frightening sometimes, but just sometimes." Elphie said softly.

"I am excited by the fact that I will love you more and more as we grow old together. The possibilities are endless for how, when and where the realization that I do will hit. A lifetime of possibilities and certainties awaits us, just like we talked about when you proposed." Glinda grinned.

"When we proposed." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"I love us." Glinda sighed then started a very involved kiss.

"I love us too." Elphie smiled when they parted.

"Especially the you part of us."

"I love the you part of us too." Glinda giggled and kept giggling as she responded to the knock on the parlor door.

"That is a pleasant sound." Namom said as she entered the parlor.

"Is giggling a normal part of your centering process Galinda?"

"Namom!" Glinda said excitedly.

"No, the giggling comes after I'm centered. Because Elphie is amusing." She added with a grin and Elphie merely smiled.

"So you are back on an even emotional keel?" Namom asked.

"As even as I can be considering it's our engagement party and I have the best fiancé in all of Oz." Glinda bubbled.

"Are we keeping everyone waiting?" Elphie asked.

"Let them wait. You are the guests of honor, the ones being celebrated tonight. It is an emotional event so there is no point in returning until you are ready to do so." Namom smiled.

"It was very emotional. Wasn't Elphie's song amazing?" Glinda said with a happy sigh and Elphie blushed deeply.

"It was, as was your painting." Namom said.

"Girls, I want to tell you something before you return to your celebration." She said as she put Elphie and Glinda's left hands together and held them as she had when she heard of their engagement.

"It was obvious to everyone in that room the amount of thought, feeling and effort that went into your declarations. You challenged yourselves, took risks and laid your intentions as well as your emotions out for all of us to witness. You respected and honored not only the spirit of the Declaration of Intent ceremony and your family; you respected and honored each other as well by doing something that was meaningful to you. I am very proud of both of you."

Glinda's sniffles turned to tears as she put her arms around her grandmother's neck and hugged her. After a few long beats she reached out her hand and pulled Elphie over. There was a brief three-way hug before Elphie got her chance for a Namom hug.

"Now collect yourselves and rejoin the party." Namom said after a little more talk and a few more hugs.

"And be ready for lots of congratulations and admiration." She added with a chuckle before leaving the room.

X

Glinda and Elphie reentered the ballroom ten minutes later to applause cheers and shouted well wishes. They made their way hand in hand to the front, where the Samion, Paszor and the Chief Elder were waiting.

"Now that our affianced couple has returned we can continue with the Declaration of Intent ceremony." The Chief Elder smiled warmly as she took Glinda and Elphie's hands. One of the other Elders brought a big, very old leather bound book over to a table and opened it to a spot near the middle.

"As part of the Arduenna Union ceremony it is customary for the engaged couple and their fathers to sign the Book of Intent at the engagement celebration, then again at the wedding celebration. In older times it was a covenant, a binding agreement of the arrangements made by the two families. In modern times it represents that everyone understands and respects the seriousness as well as the implications of the promises being made.

With this in mind, we will continue."

"Galinda, Elphaba this is the pen that your father and I used to sign the Book of Intent. It was an engagement gift from my Great Aunt Nokla. We would be honored if you used it now." Gwenot said as she held out a box. Glinda took it, opened it and sniffled as she removed the quilled writing implement from the box.

"This is beautiful. You two are just full of surprises tonight." Glinda said with a delighted sniffly bounce.

"It is indeed, thank you." Elphie said quietly.

"Samion Upland." The chief Elder continued.

"By signing this book you are agreeing to the marriage of your daughter to Miss Elphaba Thropp of Munchkinland."

"I understand." Samion smiled as he took the pen from Glinda. He signed his name, gave the pen to Paszor then gave both girls a kiss.

"Paszor Kwenyo, by signing this book you are agreeing to the marriage of your surrogate daughter to Miss Galinda Upland of Gillikin." The Chief Elder said.

"I understand." Paszor smiled at Elphie then signed his name under Samion's. He put the pen on the table then gave each girl a kiss, just as Samion had.

"Galinda and Elphaba, you presented worthy Declarations of Intent and your fathers agree to your marriage. You may now sign the Book of Intent to seal your commitment to be united in marriage on a date to be determined." The Chief Elder smiled as she handed Glinda the pen. Glinda took it, smiled at Elphie then signed her name beside her father's then handed the pen to Elphie. Elphie gazed at Glinda for a beat; looked at Paszor then with a slightly trembling hand she signed her name beside that of her oldest and dearest friend.

"So mote it be." The Chief Elder smiled when Elphie put the pen down and more cheers erupted as the Chief Elder shook their hands. Paszor and Samion hugged both of the girls then Namom and Gwenot took a turn.

"Let us start the celebration by sharing a meal with our newest engaged couple." Gwenot smiled.

"The buffet is open, there are tables set up in here and on the terrace. Help yourselves and feel free to mix, mingle and of course congratulate the happy young couple." Samion added as Glinda wiggled and bounced happily beside Elphie.

There was a buzz of conversation as people started talking among themselves as they went to the buffet line or went to greet Glinda and Elphie. Samion and Gwenot hovered nearby just in case an excuse was needed to leave, but Glinda was in her element and Elphie was doing quite well with all of the attention.

-x-

"That was a remarkable song Elphaba." Fruoa said as she gave Elphie a light hug.

"Thank you." Elphie smiled.

"And Glinda, I am amazed by that painting you did." Fruoa said after hugging Glinda.

"Thank you Fruoa. I am so glad that you could come. A little disappointed that Devi could not though." Glinda said.

"She was disappointed as well but felt that the household problem that arose merited her direct attention. She sent you a note as well as her heartfelt congratulations. " Fruoa said.

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Harluc smiled after giving both girls an appropriate hug.

"I request a dance with both of you."

"We'd be delighted." Elphie smiled.

"That was a very moving ceremony. I am honored that I could attend as your guest Miss Elphaba." Maril said as he tentatively extended his hand after a reassuring smile from Fruoa.

"I am glad that you could too Maril. It means a great deal." Elphie said as she took the man's hand and grasped it in a warm and friendly manner.

"What she said." Glinda grinned then gave the man a hug, which caught him a little off guard.

"Your mother said that we may not have much time to spend with you two tonight and invited us to the informal brunch tomorrow." Harluc said.

"We accepted." Fruoa smiled.

"Goody. We can really talk then. I'm so glad that you are here." Glinda smiled then gave the three of them another hug. Glinda's smile turned to giggles when she heard Fruoa tell Maril 'she hugs everyone honey, it's perfectly acceptable.'

-x-

In due course everyone had offered up congratulations and had something to eat, including the engaged couple. At first the conversations at the tables focused on the lavish buffet and the excellent fish, beef and side dishes, but soon turned back to the ceremony and the guests of honor. When people started making a return visit to the buffet, Gwenot signaled for drink refills then stood up and introduced the Elders, Namom, Paszor then finally Dani and Manif.

"Dani and Manif Guoyn are not only Galinda and Elphaba's best friends and honor attendants but are also newlyweds." Gwenot smiled and Dani and Manif stood to acknowledge the introduction and congratulations. Dani sat down when Gwenot did, but Manif remained standing.

"Good evening everyone." Manif said with a broad smile.

"As the best man…or other matron of honor, whichever you prefer, it is my duty to do an appropriate toast for this engagement party."

"Here we go." Glinda giggled to Elphie.

"As my best man, maid of honor or whatever you want to call her…you know there really should be a term for opposite sex attendants." Manif chuckled and so did everyone else.

"Elphaba gave a wonderful toast. I see some of those looks and I know, it surprised me too."

"Hey!" Glinda protested with a chuckle.

"No, that's fair." Elphie smiled and the guests laughed along.

"Anyway. I have pondered this, weighing all of the factors. I want to do my friends justice, but not set the bar so high that I am unable to give a proper toast at the wedding." Manif said.

"In other words, there will be no toast tonight." Elphie said and only the friends laughed.

"But it occurred to me that whatever I do here, Elphaba will have to top when she gives the toast at my formal reception, so it needs to be really good." Manif chuckled. The cousins and others began to realize that what was going on was some sort of inside joke and started getting into the spirit.

"No matter what I say then I'll be safe." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"Don't count me out yet Elphaba, I'm a natural romantic." Manif replied.

"I won't argue with that. But is an actual toast coming?" Elphie chuckled.

"It is. When Glinda told me that she and Elphaba were a real couple, it took a beat or two to register. And it wasn't the two girls dating thing, it was the fact that Elphaba was dating anyone at all that floored me. But it sank in eventually." Manif smiled and everyone chuckled.

"All engaged couples have their share of trials and tribulations, Oz knows Dani and I did. But these two have had to go through more than their share it seems. The more the world threw obstacles in their way, the harder they fought to overcome them. And they succeeded, every time. And there were some really big obstacles. Some of you might not really get the whole same gender relationship thing, but you are here because you know that it just doesn't matter, that so many other things are much more relevant. A shy, reserved scientist is going to marry a perky outgoing socialite. One is a reluctant witch, the other is an enthusiastic sorceress. One could live on bacon, the other does not eat meat at all. One loves to shop the other thinks the whole process is some sort of evil conspiracy. For some people those things might be deal breakers, but for Glinda and Elphaba, these things aren't even the obstacles. These are just some of the things that define them as a couple, that make them perfect for one another. And in my not very humble opinion, the very things that enable them to give the world a big fat raspberry when it starts tossing real obstacles in their way. And now here they sit, in spite of, or maybe even because of everything, properly and formally engaged. In a room full of people who support them and wish them well, unconditionally. Raise your glasses and join me in toasting Elphaba Thropp and Glinda Upland, an oddly matched and perfect couple who honor us by letting us be part of their life and who inspire us with their love, humor and outright refusal to be anything but who they are. To Elphaba and Glinda." Manif said.

"To Elphaba and Glinda." Everyone chanted several times. With the sound of clinking glasses and cheers in the background, Elphie gave Manif a firm hug and whispered something in his ear that made him chuckle. Glinda, who was in tears, gave Manif several hugs before accepting his handkerchief.

Gwenot thanked Manif for the wonderful, heartfelt toast then announced that dessert and dancing would begin in twenty minutes, giving Glinda time to center and everyone time to freshen up.

X

"Well Your Excellency, we certainly have come a long way since we first danced together here." Harluc chuckled as he and Elphie waltzed around the floor.

"A very long way. Thank you for not only guiding me to this point, but having patience with me when I diverted off the path." Elphie said with a sincere smile.

"I wish I could say it was always my pleasure, but we are here and that is what counts." Harluc laughed.

"Indeed." Elphie chuckled then allowed herself to be twirled.

Dancing had been well underway for a while, under the masterful control of Xafin. He expertly mixed slow and fast songs, general dancing with specialty dances like a friends dance or a relatives dance, took requests and lead several well-received line dances. The first dance of the evening had been a spotlight dance for just Glinda and Elphie. They chose their favorite, the Gillkineese Waltz then wowed the crowed with graceful steps, twirls and dips. After that came the eagerly awaited father daughter dance, that was done twice so that Glinda and Elphie could switch fathers. An act that drew more than one 'awwww how sweet' from the guests. During the first family dance, Glinda overheard Namom ask Paszor to do her the honor of dancing with her and she spent the whole dance sniffling happily in Elphie's arms.

Glinda and Elphie danced with everyone, using the time to accept congratulations from acquaintances, well-meaning advice from relatives and gentle teasing from friends. Every so often Xafin made a bridal call, which meant that whoever was dancing with Glinda and Elphaba had to dance them to each other so they could finish out the dance together. During one bridal call, Glinda was out on the terrace talking to some of her cousins and had to be whisked back inside, much to her delight. Glinda and Elphie had a good time dancing and chatting with everyone, but savored the times that they were able to dance together.

X

"And now we come to the part of the evening known as the last dance." Xafin said and the crowd, especially Glinda, groaned with displeasure.

"I know, but all parties, even awesome ones like this, must come to an end sometime. And I have something that will end this one in a way that will please our brides to be." He added.

"A surprise last dance?" Glinda bubbled.

"Yes indeed. Mrs. Upland, would you like to continue?" Xafin said with a smile. Glinda looked at her mother with wide-eyed astonishment.

"I would, Thank you Xafin." Gwenot said with a smile and patted Glinda's shoulder as she walked to where Xafin was standing and Glinda wiggled with glee.

"Last night Xafin approached me about using a song he found in the music library of Jon's House as the last dance for tonight." Gwenot said.

"Oh my Oz!" Glinda exhaled and Elphie looked stunned. Gwenot smiled at the girls then gave a brief, general explanation of Walik's music, what a private thing it was for him and Byjon and how Xafin came across the song.

"Byjon was absolutely crazy about Galinda and Elphaba. Since had already gifted them with two of the recordings that Walik had made him, I thought that being able to dance the last dance of their engagement party to one of Walik's songs would be a nice surprise and a great honor." Gwenot said.

"Oh it is it is!" Glinda sniffled.

"A very big honor." Elphie agreed.

"Today, Xafin approached me again with some notes he found that were associated with this song. It seems as though this was one of the first songs he ever wrote for Byjon. They were just starting out as a couple and had their first big argument. Byjon left, Walik was heartbroken but went after him and found him by the river, just staring at the moonlight on the water. They talked then walked by the river and talked all night until they worked out their issue. Walik apparently put his feelings about that argument as well as its resolution, into this song. They went back to the river and Walik sang it to Byjon when another argument flared up on the same issue a week or so later. It became their theme song of sorts, if I understood Walik's notes correctly. This will be the very first time that one of Walik's songs will be performed publicly and I think it is the perfect time to do so." Gwenot said with a smile.

"The boys and I debated this song as we were rehearsing last night." Xafin said after Gwenot turned the floor back over to him with a nod.

"Some thought it was too melancholy to be played at a joyous event such as this. But some, including myself, think this is a very hopeful song and perfect for a young couple full of dreams about the future. Or for that matter any couple. Because the composer of this song, and the person he wrote it for were very close to the family, it is only right that the first part of the last dance be for the people who loved them."

"Mama, this is incredible, just incredible. I can't believe this." Glinda sniffled as Gwenot and Samion came over to them.

"Thank Xafin my darling. He recognized the song's potential. I have not heard it and only glanced at the words but I feel very fortunate to be dancing to one of Walik's songs at your engagement party." Gwenot said.

"This is a wonderful surprise. I'm overwhelmed." Elphie said with a smile.

"Gisele, if you wish to dance with the family this time, I would be more than honored to be your partner." Paszor smiled to Namom as Gwenot was talking with Glinda and Elphie.

"Actually Paszor, I will take you up on that, but after this first part if you don't mind. I think that Gwenot and Galinda should dance this with the people they adore. Byjon meant a great deal to them both." Namom said.

Gwenot inquired if any of the family wanted to join them on the dance floor but Namom declined on behalf of all of them. When she explained why Gwenot hugged her and went back to the dance floor. Xafin started the music with only the strings. As the two couples started to dance the other instruments joined in and soon they were gliding around the floor to the waltz like music, completely engaged. After a few turns around the floor, Xafin started to sing.

"_Moon River, wider than a mile,_

_I'm crossing you in style some day._

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,_

_wherever you're going I'm going your way._

_Two drifters off to see the world._

_There's such a lot of world to see._

_We're after the same rainbow's end-_

_waiting 'round the bend,_

_my munchkinberry friend,_

_Moon River and me."_

Glinda sniffled the entire time that Xafin was singing, especially after she saw the smile on her mother's face. When Xafin was finished singing, the music continued playing as he invited everyone onto the floor to dance a final dance along with the brides to be. When everyone was on the floor he started singing again. He sang it through twice and on the second time he invited whoever wanted to, to sing along. As Elphie sang to Glinda, Samion sang to Gwenot and most of the other couples sang to each other.

"Now, that was a wonderful last dance. Why don't all of the married, engaged and courting couples have a hug and kiss, before vacating the dance floor." Xafin said enthusiastically and as the music played softly in the background the couples accepted the invitation. Blushing deeply, Elphie gave Glinda a soft lingering kiss then embraced her firmly, soaking in the feel of her before they parted.

"Ah, ah, ah Miss Brides to Be, you stay put." Xafin chuckled as Elphie and Glinda started to follow Samion and Gwenot off of the floor.

"The final part of the last dance is for the guests of honor." He smiled and Glinda bounced happily on her heels as the dance floor was cleared.

With everyone watching, Elphie curtsied to Glinda and offered her hand. Glinda curtsied in return and accepted it with a broad smile. With loving smiles and gazes they moved in perfect unison around the dance floor to a specially arranged instrumental version of the song, with Xafin playing along on the piano. When the song finished Glinda and Elphie curtsied to each other then Glinda gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek and the guests applauded and cheered.

Even though the last dance had been danced, the ensemble continued to play upbeat lively music softly in the background as the guests started to congregate around Glinda and Elphie to offer up a last round of congratulations.

X

After a long while of happy chatter, private words, toasts and lots of hugs, the party actually started to break up. The first guests to depart were the older friends of Samion and Gwenot as well as the younger friends from town. Glinda and Elphie saw each of them off with heartfelt thank yous.

After that they joined, what Glinda referred to as the Munchkinland contingent, in the library. Since they knew that they would have a chance to spend some private time with Fruoa, Maril and Harluc the next day at brunch, they just engaged in some party-related conversation before saying goodnight.

They returned to the ballroom to hear Manif, Vancim, Beliea and Chiwa singing a song about romantic carriage rides, with Xafin and his band accompanying them.

"Come on and join us Elphaba. The fact that you can really belt out a song is no longer a secret." Manif chuckled as he tried to wave Elphie over to the group.

"Let us older and oldest folks say goodnight first then we will leave you youngsters to whatever it is that you all do when we leave." Namom laughed and Glinda nearly bubbled away with delight.

It took fifteen or twenty minutes for the older couples and Paszor to say goodnight to the younger couples then to have a few private words with Glinda and Elphie before retiring to their rooms. It took another ten minutes or so for a very sniffly Glinda and a slightly overwhelmed Elphie to say goodnight to Samion and Gwenot and thank them for everything.

-x-

Dani and Manif did a wonderful job of keeping things going while Glinda and Elphie were gone and when tried to walk back into the ballroom Manif and Gotero blocked the way with broomsticks as they had at the engagement party at Granny's house and would not let them in until they kissed. The girls obliged them and were then greeted with an interesting chorus of 'for they are jolly good fiancés' that Xafin conducted.

"Oh I'm having so much fun." Glinda laughed as she flopped down in a chair at the newly rearranged tables.

"I love being engaged."

"This has been a grand party." Bitra smiled.

"And Galinda is sober for this one." Voril smiled.

"She was pretty soused at her birthday party." Lecix laughed.

"We heard about that." Loma relied with a grin.

"Elphaba had her hands full that night for sure." Chiwa chuckled.

"She usually does when Glinda imbibes a bit too much." Beliea laughed.

"Which is more often than you might think considering that Elph…" Loma started with a grin.

"All right, all right." Glinda giggled cutting off what she knew Loma was going to say.

"Elphie aren't you going to defend my honor?"

"From what? Tipsy Glinda has been known to be a bit…challenging." Elphie blushed but smiled and everyone laughed heartily.

For the next hour or so everyone, including Xafin sat around the tables sipping champagne or juice, snacking on leftover desserts and talking about the party. They all wanted to know more about the song Xafin played as the last song, as well as how Glinda and Elphie chose their respective declarations. They talked about the dances, getting to know one another, the food and a myriad of other things. Glinda was obviously thrilled with the interaction because on quite a few occasions she sniffled 'I love that all the eggs in our basket are getting along." When it became apparent that Glinda was absorbing too much mirth and other good things, Elphie whispered something to Bitra. Just as she had at Glinda's birthday party Bitra suggested that it might be time to call it a night.

"Xafin, I know that all of your instruments are packed up and the band is gone, but what say you play us one more song that we can dance goodnight too. No one likes a sad bride to be." Manif chuckled.

"I certainly don't want that on my conscious all night." Xafin said referring to Glinda's little pout as he got up from the table.

"I'll play something jazzy."

"Shall we have a group dance in honor of our brides to be?" Manif said.

"Yay!" Glinda cheered.

"That sounds like a yes to me. " Jilla chuckled.

"To me too." Dani agreed.

All of the cousins and the friends gathered around Glinda and Elphie on the dance floor, dancing as a group with no real rhyme or reason.

"When two magical people are to be wed, you have to wonder who conjures the bed." Manif sang in time with the music as he did a silly dance around Glinda and Elphie. Elphie blushed deeply but Glinda laughed out loud and took Elphie's hands, trying to mimic the silly dance that now everyone was attempting.

"And with all that magic around in the air, it is quite likely that they dared to share." Javie sang and chuckled. Glinda was giggling so hard that she couldn't dance and that giggle helped Elphie go with the flow. A wink and smile from Manif helped as well.

Most of the cousins and friends chimed in with a verse or two as they continued to dance, but all of the teasing, jokes or innuendo that they contained was kept very tame. When there was more laughing than dancing Manif sang what he proclaimed to be the final stanza. By the time it ended Glinda was a giddy, giggling, sleepy mess and the after party was deemed a success.

Since the group knew that they would be able to spend some time together the next day, the only person they actually said goodbye to was Xafin, who had to leave early the next morning. Glinda and Elphie walked him to his carriage and thanked him repeatedly and sincerely. Carriages from the Inn were waiting as well so after saying goodbye to Xafin, they said good night to the cousins with lots of hugs then waved to them as they pulled away.

-x-

"Well green girl, you survived your engagement party. That bodes well for your wedding." Manif chuckled to Elphie as Glinda said goodnight to Dani.

"I haven't processed any of it really. But it was nice." Elphie smiled.

"Ah your talent for understatement never ceases to amaze me." Manif laughed.

"Your song was absolutely amazing my friend. There was not a dry eye in that room, I assure you. Even Caspon was wiping his eyes."

"I'm just glad Glinda liked it." Elphie said.

"Oh from where I stood she more than liked it." Manif smiled then pointed to Dani and Glinda walking over arm in arm.

"You'd better get her in bed. She saw Hyrut take off his tie and got the giggles." Dani chuckled as she transferred Glinda's arm to Elphie.

"He put it around Loma's neck and used it to pull her into a kiss. It was funny…among other things." Glinda said with a grin.

"Come on sleepyhead." Elphie said.

"Goodnight you two. You are great Matrons of Honor." Glinda said then hugged her friends.

"I have to agree. You did a wonderful job of getting our friends acquainted with the cousins. And your toast actually…" Elphie said but was interrupted.

"Very toasty." Glinda giggled and they all chuckled.

"I hope you took notes green girl. You've got a reception to…well we can discuss that later." Manif said with a grin.

"Indeed." Elphie smiled.

After another quick rounds of goodnights, Glinda and Elphie went upstairs, leaving their friends to say private goodnights before parting for the night.

X

Since it was after two in the morning, Glinda and Elphie shared a few long, very intimate kisses then got ready for bed quickly. Elphie made up the sofa for herself then turned down Glinda's bed while Glinda was changing.

When she came out of the bathroom she joined Elphie on the sofa for a few more kisses and some snuggles, but very little talk.

"You've been playing with your ring a lot. Is it bothering you?" Glinda asked after some light kisses and finger play.

"Not at all. I actually like having it on." Elphie smiled.

"Good." Glinda smiled then kissed the ring.

"But something is going on in that beautiful head. And don't get on me you know I'm more sensitive when I'm tired."

"I was just thinking about something." Elphie smiled and gave Glinda a little kiss.

"But it can wait until tomorrow."

"Tell me now, please." Glinda said with a little yawn as she snuggled close.

"All right. While your cousins were talking about their engagement rings and things like that it occurred to me that you would be wearing your ring along with your wedding band, like they are. Like all brides do, I assume." Elphie said.

"Yep, I will." Glinda sighed happily as she played with Elphie's ring and fingers.

"I'm not sure that I can do that. Wear two rings on one finger." Elphie said and Glinda shifted her position.

"Oh, my love you do not have to." Glinda said misreading what she felt from Elphie.

"But I like having this ring and don't want to give it up. I've told you before that I am now accustomed to having it around my neck, to feeling it against my chest. I sort of miss it, even when I have it here, where it belongs." Elphie said as she touched her ring.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if, after we are married, I could continue to wear it on the chain."

"Of course Elphie that is a wonderful solution." Glinda said with sleepy bubbles.

"I'm glad. Remember when you said feeling your ring on your chest was like my little whisper kisses. I think that as well. But even though I truly like having it on for everyone to see. I love having it hidden away, in a place that only you know, that only you have touched. A private thing we share that I can always feel." Elphie said and Glinda sniffled.

"That sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"Not at all Elphie. I've never heard anything so romantic." Glinda sighed then undid a few buttons of Elphie's nightdress.

"I don't want this spot to be lonely." She grinned then placed several soft kisses on the spot between Elphie's breasts where her ring rested. Elphie closed her eyes and inhaled sharply at the sensation then exhaled slowly as Glinda buttoned her nightdress

"I'll make sure that very special spot gets extra attention so it will be ready for your ring again in a few days."

"My chest…and the rest of me, appreciates that." Elphie smiled.

"My I share your sofa tonight? Just like the night you…we proposed." Glinda asked.

"I'd like that. I just hope you don't end up on the floor, like you did the morning after." Elphie said with a chuckle and Glinda giggled. After a soft goodnight kiss, they got situated and Elphie caressed Glinda's hands as she started to sing softly.

"There is a child inside my heart tonight, no one can see that child but you…"

"I love that child very much." Glinda said sleepily as she intertwined their fingers.

"_If I hold onto you too tight, you understand, you hold me too."_ Elphie sang.

"You bet I do and I always will." Glinda mumbled. Elphie continued to sing and Glinda mumbled responses until she then Elphie just drifted off to sleep with their fingers still intertwined and their engagement rings pressed against one another.

X

A/N: The last dance song was "Moon River" by Henry Mancini and Johnny Mercer. I offer them abject apologies for changing a word in their song. As a reminder, the Gillkineese Waltz is "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty and Elphie's Declaration song is "You Are My Home" from the Scarlet Pimpernel. And just because it is the season, the instrumental version of Mannheim Steamroller's "Traditions of Christmas" is 'the storm song.


	114. Chapter 114

A/N: It's a little short. Real life, blah, blah, blah. mecelphie.

X

Gwenot tapped on the door to Glinda's room and was surprised when she did not hear Elphie's soft 'come in'. She opened the door and smiled when Nusee looked up from his spot on the back of sofa. She did not see Glinda in her bed so she walked in and saw them both asleep on the sofa. She had expected at least Elphie to be awake, seeing as though they were going to have coffee with Paszor before he left. Even though she hated to wake Elphie when she was sleeping, she knew that her future daughter in law would be upset if she missed saying goodbye to her friend.

"Galinda." Gwenot said softly as she lightly rubbed her daughter's arm. That one quiet word and light touch set off an expected chain reaction of events. Glinda shifted her position and murmured something, which caused Elphie to immediately awaken and instinctively coo something reassuring to her, which in turn led to Glinda to check to make sure Elphie was all right. It took a minute for it all to play out and for Glinda and Elphie to realize all was well and that Gwenot was there. Even though she felt a bit like a voyeur, she just let it play out because Elphie did not startle awake and because the innocence, love and tenderness with which the events unfolded made her very happy.

"Good morning my darlings." Gwenot smiled when Glinda and Elphie were oriented.

"Hi Momsie. What time is it?" Glinda said sleepily as they sat up.

"Oh no!" Elphie said in distress.

"Did I miss Mr. Kwenyo? I did not mean to sleep this late."

"No Elphaba, you did not miss Paszor. He has a couple of hours before he needs to leave, so you have time. He just joined Mother in the solarium a little bit ago." Gwenot said.

"Oh good. Thank you for waking us." Elphie said in relief.

"Actually I just came to tell you that Paszor was in the solarium. I was a bit surprised, but very pleased to find you asleep." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"Yay, you were sleeping." Glinda said with a teasing giggle and Elphie smiled.

"I'll tell Paszor that you will be down in a little while." Gwenot said.

"Thanks Mama." Glinda said with a little wake up yawn and a stretch.

"Our engagement party was a big success wasn't it?"

"It was a wonderful, joyous event. Everyone had a good time celebrating with you two." Gwenot smiled then gave them both kisses on the forehead.

"I'll see you in a bit."

"Oh Elphie, I had the best dream." Glinda grinned after her mother left and She and Elphie had shared a proper good morning hug and kiss.

"Dancing our way down a cobblestone path while the trees played music. Little furry things were dancing along with us. Chipmunks are surprisingly good with a tango."

"I'll file that intriguing bit of information away." Elphie chuckled.

"I don't know if I dreamt or not, but I slept very well."

"You must really like my sofa." Glinda grinned.

"It is very nice. We can discuss its benefits and uses at another time though. We need to get ready to meet Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Last night, our party, was good. It was a good thing. It meant a great deal to me, I just don't know how to delineate it all yet." She added quietly.

"I understand my love, really. We can discuss that later too. Perhaps even before or after discussing, as well as experiencing the benefits and uses of my sofa." Glinda giggled.

"That plan does have potential, but we'll see. Our time with your sofa is limited." Elphie said.

"Hmmmm, that's true. Well, we'll figure it out." Glinda smiled.

"We usually do. Now give me the kiss that is behind that twinkle in your eyes before we run out of time." Elphie said and Glinda did, with a great deal of adoring gusto.

X

"Good morning Mr. Kwenyo. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Elphie said as she came into the solarium.

"Good morning Namom."

"Good morning Elphaba." Namom and Paszor said more or less in unison as Paszor rose to greet Elphie.

"Gisele has been delightful company. And I've been learning some very interesting and amusing things about your fiancé." Paszor said as he held Elphie's chair for her.

"Speaking of whom, is Glinda not joining us?"

"She will be here soon." Elphie said blushing slightly. The kiss they shared had become quite involved, leaving Glinda with the need for a quick lukewarm bath.

"It doesn't take me as long to get ready. I came on down so as not to keep you waiting longer."

"I'll leave you two to spend some private time together before my granddaughter arrives." Namom said and started to rise. Paszor got up to assist her and the sight gave Elphie an odd, but in a good way, feeling.

"You don't have to leave Namom." Elphie said sincerely.

"I choose to Elphaba. Spend some quiet time with your friend before my granddaughter bubbles in and takes away the quiet." Namom chuckled and patted Elphie's hand. Elphie smiled and nodded.

"I am fond of Glinda's grandmother, she is an interesting woman." Paszor said when he returned to his chair.

"All of Glinda's family has been very accepting and hospitable. You are marrying into fine families. Arduennas and Uplands."

"I'm still not used to how they all interact when they are together, but I am getting better at it. It's easier in smaller groups. I am striving to adapt." Elphie smiled.

"My child, in the short time that I have been here I have seen and overheard a great deal that leads me to believe that you are accepted and appreciated just as you are. It can be difficult to find your way with your intended's family, but I think you are doing just fine." Paszor said.

"Gwenot and Samion tell me that frequently, but it is good to hear you say it too. I'm so glad that you were able to come and spend time here." Elphie said.

"I am as well. This place suits you Elphaba, as does this family dynamic. I know it has been a big change for you and a bit of a difficult one, but you are thriving. I've seen it since you first started coming into my shop with Glinda, but it was readily apparent last night. I was very proud of you, very proud." Paszor said.

"I was proud of myself too, a little anyway. I don't know if a family like this suits me or not, but I like it and I think in some way I need it, even the chaotic extended part." Elphie replied with a smile

"We all need people to love and accept us my dear. A bit of familial chaos from time to time can be a good thing. It's helps keep you grounded and remind you of how lucky you are." Paszor smiled

"But just from time to time. I adore my nieces and nephews but a few days of a big family gathering and I'm ready to be done with them all." He added with a chuckle.

"Dani says the same thing. But I think Glinda would love to have a little city made up of her family." Elphie said.

"Ah it does take all kinds." Paszor replied with a smile.

"All kinds of what?" Glinda bubbled as she skipped into the solarium.

"Hi Mr. K!"

"All kinds of people." Paszor said as he rose to accept Glinda's hug.

"I agree." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek before politely waving off Paszor and seating herself.

"What are we talking about?"

"Big loving, chaotic families" Elphie smiled.

"Like the one Elphaba is marrying into." Paszor said and Glinda wiggled with delight.

The three of them talked about Paszor's time in Frottica, the party and Namom until Gwenot interrupted to tell them that it was time for Paszor to leave. He spent a few minutes saying goodbye to Namom and Sali then spent a few more minutes talking to Gwenot and Samion before saying a general goodbye to anyone who was up and about before walking to his waiting carriage with Glinda and Elphie. Even though they would be seeing him again in less than a week, Glinda gave him a long sniffly hug, both before and after Elphie hugged and kissed him goodbye then waved until the carriage was out of sight.

X

"Not eating little cousin?" Jilla asked when Elphie and Glinda came out onto the terrace without plates.

"Elphie's advisors will be here in a little while. We are going to have brunch with them before they go." Glinda smiled then took a piece of bacon off of Jilla's plate. Elphie chuckled when Jilla tried to whack Glinda's hand with her fork.

"It was good to see Fruoa and Maril outside of all that official stuff in Munchkinland. They are a very nice couple." Beliea said.

"They are very cute." Glinda giggled then tried to sneak a piece of fruit from Jilla's plate.

"It's for Elphie." She grinned when Jilla moved her plate.

"Don't involve me in your pilfering." Elphie chuckled.

"Are you the only ones up?"

"No. I'm just the first to start brunch. Eating for two and all of that." Jilla laughed.

"Dani and Manif are taking a walk. Juiva and Loma are still asleep. I'm assuming the boys are too. I haven't seen Tero yet." Beliea said.

"I know the cousins from both sides are taking advantage of their childless situation and sleeping late…or other things, at the Inn. They will be along later." Jilla said.

"I overheard one of them…Bitra, I think, say that they were all looking forward to an afternoon by the lake and playing Lyndieball." Beliea said.

"That will be a great deal of fun." Glinda said then grinned.

"Elphie's going to wear the new white gauze dress she got for her birthday." She added in a stage whisper and Beliea laughed when Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Does she know that?" Jilla chuckled.

"I rarely know anything about my wardrobe, except that it is far too large." Elphie smiled.

Juiva and Mydrea came out onto the terrace and joined in on the wardrobe conversation. Sali and Gwenot joined them during a very lively discussion about the latest shoe styles but decided that they were too old for that conversation and excused themselves to the parlor. Gwenot returned about fifteen minutes later to announce that Harluc, Fruoa and Maril had arrived and were being shown to the solarium. Elphie thanked her for the rescue, making everyone laugh and Glinda nearly bubble away.

X

"So did you tell Nessa why you were coming to Frottica?" Elphie asked after some general discussion of Munchkinland affairs and wedding preparations for Fruoa and Maril.

"We did, as well as Nanny. Nessa just pretended that she did not hear us. But when Shell said that he really wanted to come, she outright forbade him to attend. He was going to protest, but Nanny and I convinced him to choose his battles so that when your wedding rolls around it will be easier for him to attend." Fruoa said.

"He is not getting into trouble with Father is he?" Elphie asked.

"As far as I know, your father has not mentioned you in any fashion. He has given permission for Shell to attend the mapmaking camp in Center Munch, so Shell is now in residence at Colwen Grounds." Harluc said.

"I'm glad that he can attend that camp. He was looking forward to it." Elphie said.

"The Ministers cleared the way for an official mapping of the catacombs you all explored and I offered a section of it to Mr. Touig, the mapmaker, to use for that camp." Harluc said.

"Oh Shell will love that." Glinda said happily.

"He does. It will be helpful to us as well." Harluc said.

"There is one other thing we wanted to discuss with you while we were here in person." Fruoa smiled.

"Nessa's not tired of being Governor is she?" Glinda chuckled.

"No, not at all." Fruoa chuckled.

"She is having fun…I think. She's driving people crazy, but not in a malicious way. More in a teenager way. It's an interesting adjustment after decades of your great grandfather. But we are all adjusting." Harluc smiled.

"What we wanted to bring up was your engagement. Rumors are bound to start surfacing." Fruoa said.

"True." Elphie said unhappily.

"Unless we hear something very concrete we will neither confirm or deny them. When the fact that you are to be married to another girl comes to light, and it will, we will affirm that and enlist Nessa's help to keep it low-key." Harluc said.

"She won't help me." Elphie said.

"We believe that she will, at least to the extent of issuing an edict that the Heir's private life is her own. We are forming a plan to cover various contingencies that may arise. We will share that with you when it is complete. But frankly, now that Nessa is in power and things are going well, we foresee no real problem. Most people will just dismiss it or not believe it. We just wanted you to know that provisions will be in place to deal with anything that arises and you do not need to worry."

They talked about it for a time and although Elphie was not happy about any of it, she knew that it needed to happen the way her advisors were planning it. Talk then turned to the party, Glinda's extended family and summer school plans until close to time for the three advisors to leave. Samion and Gwenot joined them for the last half an hour for a general discussion of Elphie and Glinda's next visit to Colwen Grounds at the end of the year. When Hensign informed them it was time to leave for the train, Fruoa, Maril and Harluc made quick rounds to say goodbye to everyone then said goodbye to Samion, Gwenot and Glinda before walking to their carriage with just Elphie.

"It was very nice to be included in these festivities Elphaba. Thank you again for inviting us." Harluc smiled.

"You are my friends, I wanted you here." Elphie said.

"And Namom told me that it helped that the Arduenna Elders got to met the First Minister and the Ambassador of Munchkinland, even though that was not my intent." Elphie said,

"Oh we know that, they did as well. Paszor has the makings of a fine diplomat. We'll get him into service, somehow." Fruoa chuckled.

"I would like to be a part of those discussions. It should prove very amusing." Elphie chuckled.

"You can count on it. As long as you are on our side of course." Harluc laughed.

"No comment." Elphie said with a slight smile, making all three of her advisors laugh.

X

"I was watching you talk to Fruoa, Harluc and Maril through the window. You looked relaxed." Glinda smiled as she got out clothes for them to wear to the lake.

"Harluc and Fruoa want Mr. Kwenyo to become a diplomat, or something. I was purposefully non committal on the subject and that amused them." Elphie smiled.

"Well I think he'd be a good one. Maybe it will be easier for you to call him Paszor or something else when he is no longer your mentor." Glinda said.

"You were serious about me wearing this dress to the lake." Elphie said as Glinda laid it on the bed.

"All right my love, topic changed." Glinda said with a smile then kissed Elphie.

"And yes I was serious. I'm wearing white, a lot of us will be. White is very afternoon by the lake on a summer afternoon." She added with a chuckle. She started to kiss Elphie again but a knock at the door interrupted her. It was Loma wanting to borrow a pair of sandals. Elphie took her dress and ducked into the bathroom. Ten minutes later when the perfect pair had been found, Elphie had reappeared, in her dress.

"Hey, that looks great on you." Loma said, as she was getting ready to leave the room.

"Thanks." Glinda giggled.

"See you in a bit." Loma grinned then hurried off.

"See." Glinda smirked then shut her door.

"I think you owe me a kiss."

"Did I miss the part where we wagered on public opinion of my outfit?" Elphie chuckled.

"No. But if we had wagered, I would have won. Kiss please." Glinda giggled.

"I see. If you wanted a kiss you only had to ask." Elphie smiled.

"I know. This was just more fun." Glinda grinned.

"You are shameless." Elphie said.

"Yep. And I am also unapologetic about it and waiting." Glinda said as seriously as she could. Elphie smiled, took Glinda into her arms, dipped her very slightly and kissed her vigorously.

"Does that satisfy the terms of the nonexistent wager?" Elphie said when she let Glinda up.

"Wow." Glinda said as she slumped against Elphie.

"I'll take that as a yes." Elphie smiled.

"You should go get dressed."

"Oh, right. The lake…family, friends." Glinda grinned.

"Very good my precious." Elphie chuckled.

"That will be fun too." Glinda said as she disengaged from Elphie's embrace. She gave her a quick kiss then took her clothes into the bathroom, but left the door open.

"Are you going to be able get in a nap between the lake and tonight?" Elphie asked.

"I think so. There is time between when the last of the cousins leave and when we take our friends to our favorite Frottica dancing place." Glinda said.

"We are taking them to the music room? I thought we were taking them to the Emerald Café." Elphie said and Glinda poked her head out of the bathroom, giggling. Elphie wasn't smiling, but her eyes twinkled merrily.

"I like you. You're funny. Zip please." Glinda laughed.

"I like you too. By the way I saw those hats you got us in Munchkinland on your table. No."

"It'll look good. It's a boater's hat." Glinda said, already knowing that this was a battle she wouldn't win, but relishing the challenge anyway.

"I will not be boating." Elphie said as she zipped up Glinda's flowing white sundress with little pink and yellow stripes on the skirt.

"Some people will be." Glinda replied as she reached for a pink ribbon.

"Then they can wear the hat." Elphie responded with a slight smile as she started to do Glinda's ponytail.

"It won't match their outfit." Glinda grinned.

"How do you know?" Elphie said as she started to tie the ribbon.

"As well." Glinda added then giggled.

"Oh okay. It was a long shot anyway."

"Thank you." Elphie smiled then turned Glinda around and gave her a kiss.

"But it would look good with your beach outfit." Glinda smiled.

"So noted. But still, no." Elphie chuckled.

"Fine, but you can't blame me for trying." Glinda giggled.

"I'd worry if you didn't." Elphie said then gave her another kiss, stroked her cheek then took her hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." Glinda grinned and used her free hand to pick up the hat and hide it behind her back.

"Still no." Elphie chuckled halfway down the hallway and Glinda simply giggled and put the hat on the hall table.

X

Nusee had been staying out of the way of everything, just sort of observing from the perimeter. He understood that all these magical people were good and his witch was in no danger, but it just suited him to stay out of petting range and keep an eye on things. But now that things were going on outside, he found that he wanted to get in on the action. What tempted him the most was a little red bird type thing that his witch, his sorcereress and some others were batting at and trying to catch with something. He watched it go over a net, from one side to another and every time it fell to the ground he slowly crept towards it, waiting for the perfect opportunity to capture it. His patience paid off when at last the little red, round; feathered thing fell close to him. He slunk forward a little, got into position, wiggled his back end to get momentum then pounced on it. He batted it around the ground a few times then picked it up with his teeth and carried it over to his witch, dropping it on the ground in front of her. He gave her a triumphant mewl then turned and trotted back to where his non-magical friend was with his tail proudly in the air.

X

"Now that was adorable." Bitra chuckled softly as the badminton players watched Nusee walk away.

"No fair getting your Familiar to cheat for you green girl." Manif chuckled.

"Oh we really need to get him a shuttlecock to play with." Glinda giggled.

"That was the cutest thing ever."

"Do all cats do things like this, or is it just protective ones." Elphie said shaking her head in amusement.

"My Aunt's cat brings her dead furry things." Loma said.

"Ewwwwwwww, that's awful." Glinda said making a face.

"The cat I had growing up liked to bring me leaves." Chiwa said.

"That's better." Glinda said.

"Hey look, the sailboat is coming back. Next group time to cast off." Jilla said.

"That's me!" Glinda bubbled.

"I guess that means we get that normal game of croquette now." Bitra smiled.

"You're just bitter because you got sent back to the beginning three times in the Lyndieball tournament." Glinda laughed as they started to collect the badminton equipment.

"Not bitter, fortunate. I could have been like your poor friend Beliea. How she managed to get that shot while jumping up and down on one leg I'll never know." Bitra smiled.

"She's played Lyndieball several times." Dani said.

"Ah. You have a very…indulgent group of friends Figgy Girl." Bitra chuckled.

"She does." Loma laughed.

"Oh hush. I just bring a little excitement into their lives." Glinda giggled.

"I'm sure that's one way of putting it." Bitra chuckled and everyone laughed. Glinda giggled, took Elphie's hand and walked to the lake, swinging their arms and soaking in the laughter of people she loved.

X

"Thank you for the escort Norin." Namom said as she patted the man's arm when she let it go.

"My pleasure Gisele. Has anyone seen my wife?" Norin asked Samion and Gwenot.

"Sali is over there with Greda, watching the croquette game." Gwenot said.

"Wonderful, if you will excuse me please." Norin said then left.

"Gwenot, Samion, may I talk to you for a moment?" Namom said as Samion rose to offer her his chair.

"Certainly Mother." Gwenot said as Samion helped her settle in the padded wooden outdoor chair.

"Is everything all right?" Gwenot asked as Samion went to go get himself a chair. Nusee, who had been watching Namom from under Gwenot's chair, followed Samion. When he went back, Nusee decided to just go into the house.

"It is. I was just wondering if you and Samion had decided when you might be going to Shiz to tend to the girls' housing matter?" Namom said.

"We were just discussing that actually." Gwenot said as Samion sat back down.

"Dani's grandmother wants to deal with this sooner rather than later so we decided that going down before the summer term starts would be best. It starts on Thursday and the girls and their friends are going back tomorrow afternoon." Gwenot said.

"If Dani and Manif agree, we thought that we would go to Shiz on Tuesday evening, meet with Dani's grandmother on Wednesday then start the petitioning process on Thursday if need be." Samion said.

"As you know, I was going with Greda and her brood to spend some time in the EC." Namom said with a smile.

"Yes. I sense you want to detour a little." Gwenot chuckled.

"I would. I have been wanting to see where our girls call home at Shiz and meet that Chef they are always talking about. This might be a good time. I thought I might go with you and Samion, spend a few days then you can put me on a train to the EC when you return here. If Galinda and Elphaba agree of course." Namom said.

"Agree? Galinda will be uncontainable at the thought." Samion chuckled.

"This is true." Gwenot agreed.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. We were going to speak with the girls, Dani and Manif about it after the cousins left. Why don't you join us when we talk to them? We can just get it all settled at once."

"All right. I will do that." Namom smiled.

X

The Arduenna cousins were the first to leave and they all spent a few minutes alone with Glinda and Elphaba before the general leaving chaos that surrounded them saying goodbye to everyone else and loading into their carriages to go to the train depot. The same type of scene played out an hour or so later when the Upland cousins departed.

"Darlings, I know you wanted to relax before going out tonight, but your father and I want to talk to you two, Dani and Manif before you do. Mother is going to join us." Gwenot said as they walked up the front steps.

"Okay Momsie. I'll go get Dani and Manif." Glinda said then gave Elphie a quick kiss and skipped off.

"We will be in the parlor Galinda." Gwenot chuckled.

"Okay." Glinda called without stopping.

"She needs a nap." Elphie said with a slight blush.

"I'm sure." Samion smiled as they headed towards the parlor.

"It looked as though your friends were having fun with the family." Gwenot said.

"They were. Dani was amazed that everyone got along so well." Elphie smiled.

They settled in the parlor with Namom and they talked about the afternoon until Glinda returned with Dani and Manif. Gwenot laid out their plan for visiting with Granny. Dani thought that was a wonderful idea and said that she would plan on them all having a long lunch together. Elphie said she'd make them reservations at the Inn. When that was taken care of, Namom presented her idea of coming with Samion and Gwenot for a brief visit.

"Are you kidding? We'd love for you to come Namom, just love it!" Glinda squealed happily as she sprung up to give her grandmother a hug.

"Absolutely Namom." Elphie agreed with a smile.

"Excellent." Namom chuckled.

"But you are an engaged lady now, Galinda. Squealing should be reserved for gift receiving occasions."

"Oh this qualifies. You get to meet Granny." Glinda bubbled.

"Oh no Galinda, I have no intention on intruding upon that meeting." Namom said seriously.

"No intrusion Namom." Dani said.

"Glinda has talked about how you and Granny would get along well forever. She will be thrilled to finally meet you. Honestly."

"What she said Namom. Please? It really will be great." Glinda said.

"I have to admit I would like to meet your Granny. I've heard a great deal about her. Gwenot?" Namom asked.

"I can't think of any reason why not." Gwenot said and Glinda bounced and wiggled happily.

"It is settled then." Namom said.

"Yay!" Glinda bubbled then wiggled over to give her grandmother another hug.

"Good luck with that nap." Samion chuckled and Elphie merely smiled.


	115. Chapter 115

"Daddy, you booked us the entire car?" Glinda said in amazement after her parents told her, Elphie and their friends about the last engagement surprise.

"Well not the whole car Galindadoodle, just half of it. They are experimenting with different types of cars for business or frequent travelers. On this trip, the back end of that car…" Samion said pointing to a car with bigger windows than the others.

"…Is like a mix of a lounge car and a parlor car. It's very nice and it made sense to book it so that the ten of you can travel back together comfortably." Samion smiled.

"This is an incredible gesture." Elphie said and all of the friends voiced their agreement.

"We thought it would make a nice memorable end to your weekend here together. Dinner will be served at six." Gwenot smiled and murmurs of appreciation went through the group.

"What fun! Dinner together in a lounge parlor car. And here I thought just traveling back together would just be grand. This is grander, the grandest even." Glinda bubbled.

"I'm glad you think so my darling." Gwenot smiled. After a few more minutes of excited and appreciative chatter about the unexpected surprise, Samion mobilized the boys to help Jefet get the baggage checked and Gwenot took the girls to the car.

"Good afternoon ladies." The conductor said.

"May I see your tickets please?"

"This is part of the Thropp Upland party." Gwenot smiled and Glinda bounced with delight and squeezed Elphie's hand.

"We booked the new parlor area." Gwenot said as she handed him the ticket.

"Ah yes, of course. Adlik please escort these ladies to the lounge area of the bar car." The conductor smiled as he looked at the ticket

"Right this way ladies." Adlik said with a smile. The group walked through a typical bar area with regular train style seats and small tables until the reached a door about half way back that had a 'Reserved, Private Party' sign on it.

"That's us. We are private party." Glinda grinned.

"Wow." Loma said as the walked into the car.

"What a difference between out there and in here. It doesn't even seem like a train."

"It looks more like one of those waiting rooms at Colwen Grounds." Dani said.

The six girls looked around at what seemed to be a richly appointed parlor type room. There were plush chairs and small sofas, small tables, patterned carpets, small chandeliers, artwork on the wall space not taken up by windows and an ornately carved bar along the wall in the center.

"Well I don't know about you all, but I feel severely underdressed." Manif chuckled as he and the other boys came in.

"No kidding." Hyrut said.

"Momsie, Popsicle, what an incredible treat." Glinda sniffled happily.

"This is going to be a fun trip back to school."

"We certainly are traveling in style." Manif said.

"And on behalf of all of us, thank you for this surprise. Offering to pay for our tickets was very generous, but this is…incredible. Thank you Samion, Gwenot." Manif said sincerely and the others voiced and nodded their agreement.

"I assure you, it is our pleasure. Our way of keeping the engagement party going a little longer and give you all a little more fun before schoolwork descends upon you." Samion chuckled.

"Oh, there's the all aboard. We had better go. Glinda and Elphaba, you two can walk us out. The rest of you stay and get settled." Gwenot smiled.

"If you check behind the bar, there should be some pre dinner refreshment." Samion said with a wink and Gwenot looked surprised. There were handshakes and hugs as the friends said goodbye to Glinda's parents.

"Girls we will be in late tomorrow night. We will send word when we've arrived at the Inn." Gwenot said after long hugs.

"We can meet for breakfast, right? Then do something before we go to Granny's." Glinda said with a little sniffle.

"Of course." Gwenot smiled.

"I think that last all aboard was directed at you two." Samion chuckled and indicated the conductor who was looking at his watch, but smiling indulgently. After one last long hug, Samion assisted the girls onto the train then they stood by and returned Glinda's waves.

"This is the easiest leaving yet. I love my parents." Glinda sighed happily as they walked back towards their private room and their friends.

"I do too." Elphie smiled as she protectively wrapped her arm around Glinda's waist as the train lurched.

X

"Here come the brides, dum, dum la la." Manif sang as Elphie and Glinda came back into their reserved room.

Dani was sitting near the door and handed Glinda a half glass of champagne and Elphie some nectar in a champagne flute.

"Does anyone know the rest of the words to that song? He added with a chuckle.

"I take it this was the pre dinner refreshment." Glinda chuckled.

"It was." Manif said.

"Now let's raise a glass in honor of Glinda's parents and their love of fun." He said with a chuckle.

"Here, here." Everyone said.

"I love my parents." Glinda grinned with a happily after she took a few sips of her champagne.

"We love them too." Loma chuckled as she clinked her glass against Glinda's.

"This bubbly is top notch." Caspon said.

"Did Caspon just call Glinda top notch?" Elphie asked Manif, confused. Manif chuckled merrily and held out his glass.

"Champagne, green girl. Although the same would apply to your bubbly blonde." Manif teased.

"You know Frottica is bigger than I thought it was." Juiva said as they settled into seats.

"It's the second largest town in Gillikin." Glinda said.

"That lab is amazing, really amazing." Hyrut said.

"I mean I know that Lofier is an Oz renowned chemist and you worked in his lab when your there, but I never envisioned something so modern."

"It seems to be on the cutting edge of many different things. I loved reading about the things going on at that cultural center." Beliea said.

"Too bad that sculpture exhibit you told us about wasn't still there. We could have seen the green girl immortalized in stone." Manif chuckled.

"It wasn't me." Elphie said, knowing she was being teased.

"And it was marble." She smiled and Glinda giggled.

The friends enjoyed their champagne and the appetizers that were brought in as they talked about the previous night. They tried to compare the sing along bar to the Emerald Café, but couldn't. They all agreed the Emerald Café was much better. Dinner was brought in on wooden carts, set like fancy tables and they enjoyed the excellent food and drink as they reminisced about the party, teased the brides to be and generally had a laugh filled good time. Dinner carts were taken away, new carts with dessert were brought in and time passed quickly as they soaked in all the fun and camaraderie that they could. When Dixxi House was announced, they poured the last of the champagne, made some final toasts. They sang some silly songs about love, tried to dance in time to the moving train and laughed when they didn't do very well at either. As they train pulled into the Shiz Depot they tried to compose themselves and disembark as fine upstanding Shiz students, but did not manage that very well either. It wasn't that they were tipsy from the champagne and wine, it's just that none of them wanted to trade in the fun of the past few days for books and homework.

X

"Home sweet home, Shiz location." Elphie said with a chuckle as she opened the door to their room.

"And look the dust bunnies are here to greet us." Glinda laughed.

"It seems odd to be back here for some reason." She added as Norvin came in with their bags. They chatted with him for a minute then when he left, Glinda cuddled up to Elphie.

"I can't believe our engagement party has come and gone." Elphie said as she held Glinda tightly.

"I know. It was so much fun though. More perfect than I ever imagined. Now we are officially official." Glinda sighed.

"We are. It feels nice." Elphie said.

"Elphie let's save this stuff until tomorrow and take an oil bath tonight." Glinda sighed happily.

"All right my sweet. Going to bed early might not be a bad idea either." Elphie said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Glinda said with an eyebrow waggle and a sly grin.

"Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"I didn't say anything." Glinda giggled.

"Not with words. But let's just see how things go in the oil bath. You may fall asleep. You've had a busy few days and you've been channeling fun." Elphie smiled as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

"But to my credit, I only had half a glass of champagne and two sips of wine." Glinda pointed out reasonably.

"True." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a very nice kiss.

After several kisses, Elphie went down to the café to get something for them to drink while Glinda moved their things off to the side, dug out nightdresses then conjured their oil bath and some candles.

"Sweetheart, will you put on some music please." Glinda called when she heard Elphie come in.

"All right." Elphie called back and a few moments later Glinda heard soft music playing.

"I'm naked. Oil's nice and warm." Glinda said poking her head out of the bathroom. She saw Elphie standing there in her undergarments, carefully folding down her bed.

"May I help?"

"I'm finished turning down the bed." Elphie smiled.

"I meant with your undergarments." Glinda giggled as she reached around Elphie and unfastened her bra.

"Thank you." Elphie said softly then gave Glinda a kiss.

"It's nice to be alone with you, really alone." She added as she took Glinda's hand and led her toward their oil bath.

"I know." Glinda said as she stopped and danced with Elphie for a few steps.

"I wanted to make love to you so badly after our engagement party…well the next morning. I want to now, but I do not need to. Just this is enough, being with you, feeling you is always enough." Glinda sighed.

"Come, let's slip beneath the oil and relax from our trip and everything else then we can take things as they come. I want to make love to you too, but you need to even out a bit." Elphie said softly.

"My protector, you take such good care of me." Glinda smiled.

"We take care of each other, remember." Elphie said as she took Glinda's hand to assist her as she gracefully settled into the oil. Elphie quickly removed her undergarment and took Glinda's hand as she settled in behind her.

After a kiss Glinda laid her head back on Elphie's chest and they just let the warm fragrant oil envelop them. After a time they massaged each other hands, slowly and carefully attending to each finger before moving on. It had been so long since they had touched in this manner that they wanted to take their time and savor everything.

They rewarmed the oil and shifted so they were facing one another, kissed passionately then settled into foot massages and leg caresses. When the oil cooled again Glinda suggested that they get out and move to a softer, less slippery location.

"No." Glinda breathed when Elphie tried to wrap her in a towel.

"Let's make love like this."

"Covered in oil? Lyndie that will make a mess." Elphie said.

"Trust me my love." Glinda said then picked up her wand and chanted something. On the floor appeared several towels for them to walk on and on the bed was a thick bed sized, soft towel type thing.

"My precious practical girl." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda in their special precursor to love making way before lowering her gently onto the bed.

They took their time kissing and intertwining themselves, enjoying the feel of each other's caresses on their oil heated skin. Glinda was the first to move her kisses down and commented on how Elphie tasted as she trailed her tongue down to her breasts and gently took the most sensitive part into her mouth. Elphie let the sensations flow through her, caressing Glinda's bottom tracing from one side to the other as Glinda kissed her way to her other breast. They were in no hurry to switch places, but when they did Elphie relished those sensations just as much.

There wasn't anything extraordinary about their lovemaking. They touched, caressed and kissed for the tactile sensation of it all. The soft words they whispered to each other as they caressed each other's delicate areas and breasts fueled their ardor as much as the touches themselves. When Elphie finally slipped her fingers inside of Glinda, it was almost as an afterthought and Glinda climaxed quickly and hard. In spite of her intense happy ending Glinda almost immediately started to caresses Elphie as she shifted their positions so they could continue together. Lots of kisses, breast teases, body caresses, gently tormented delicate areas and two happy endings later, Glinda and Elphie patted each other down, intertwined themselves, said I love you many times then they both fell asleep in one another's arms while they were settling down.

X

They next morning Elphie woke up first, but just stayed in bed with Glinda thinking about making love and how it connected them in a way that nothing else could. When Glinda awoke, full of bubbles and giggles, Elphie told her about her thoughts and they talked, tickled and laughed until Glinda's trusty tummy alarm interrupted them.

They were both in need of a bath, so Elphie ran Glinda a hot steaming bath then bathed herself while Glinda was soaking. After carefully kissing her bubble-covered fiancé, she dressed and went down to the café to get breakfast. Glinda was dressed by the time she got back and they took their time eating a big breakfast and talking. After that they spent the rest of the morning and most of the rest of the day, playfully cleaning their room and getting things in order for the start of classes and Namom's visit.

They went to Tyuron's for lunch and the men were delighted that they were back and even more delighted that Glinda's parents were coming into town. They were especially excited that were going to meet her grandmother. Uliko made them dinner to take back and promised them a special meal the next day.

The afternoon cleaning and organizing was laced with dances and several games of kiskle tag, but it all got done, even with an impromptu make out session after dinner. After another bath, they put on some soft music and danced with some gentle benefits until they got the message that Samion, Gwenot and Namom were safely checked into the Inn and would meet them on campus for breakfast.

"In spite of the cleaning, this has been a great, fun day." Glinda grinned as they snuggled together in bed.

"I'm exhausted. Not like last night's exhausted, but good none the less." She added with a giggle.

"Well today your help was actually helpful. That might explain the exhaustion tonight." Elphie chuckled.

"Last night yours was too." Glinda said still giggling.

"Good night my precious girl. I love you." Elphie smiled.

"I love you too, my helpful girl." Glinda said then fell asleep still giggling.

X

"Namom! Welcome to Shiz." Glinda bubbled as Mr. Frama helped her out of the cab.

"Good morning girls." Namom smiled then hugged them both. Samion and Gwenot did the same.

"I'll be back for you at eleven thirty." Mr. Frama smiled as he hopped back into his carriage.

"See you then, thank you." Glinda called.

"Thank you darling for having him meet us at the train last night. That was very thoughtful." Samion said.

"Your driver is a very nice man. And he is very fond of you two." Namom smiled as they walked towards the café.

"We like him too." Elphie said.

As they walked Glinda pointed out things on campus then told her grandmother about all they things they did as they ate. After breakfast, she and Elphie hurried up to the room to put on music so everything would be perfect when Namom got up there.

Glinda showed her grandmother everything, gleefully telling her the stories of knick-knacks, Elphie's bookshelves, why they arranged their room the way they did and how the Glinda Gallery came to be. Namom was impressed with their use of space and even commended Glinda on being able to keep her wardrobe confined to the available space. They sat in there and talked for a time about how they managed their time then took a short tour of the campus so Namom could see the sorcery building, the science building and the lake, before going back to the room to freshen up for the ride to Granny's house.

X

"Hello everyone, come in, come" Granny said as she indicated that she wanted to stand. Manif hurried over to her and assisted her out of her chair.

"Granny, I'd like to introduce my parents Samion and Gwenot." Glinda said with a broad grin, as she took her parent's hands.

"Samion and Gwenot, I'd like to introduce my grandmother Kima Nehuion." Dani smiled.

"Samion, Gwenot welcome to Fosswood. It is a pleasure to meet you." Granny smiled as she held out her hand. It shook a little but her grasp was firm as she took their hands.

"The pleasure is ours Mrs. Nehuion." Samion replied.

"We appreciate the invitation." Gwenot said.

"It is a good reason to finally meet. And please, I am Kima." Granny said.

"Kima, may I present Galinda's grandmother, Giselium Arduenna." Gwenot smiled.

"Giselium, it is a great pleasure to meet you." Granny said.

"It is a pleasure for me as well Kima." Namom said as she took Granny's outstretched hand. Glinda watched them shaking hands and for some reason nearly bubbled away.

"My rather excited granddaughter tells me that we will get along famously." Namom added with a slight chuckle.

"I have been informed of the same thing. Several times." Granny replied with a laugh and everyone laughed as well.

"Paszor, it is good to see you again." Granny smiled as Paszor came over to her.

"Really? I was surprised you allowed me to attend this luncheon. Last time I was here you threatened me with your cane." Paszor laughed then placed a friendly kiss on each of her cheeks.

"Last time you tried to pawn off some of that foul tasting snake oil you call heart medicine on me." She chuckled and winked at Dani.

"This is a social call. Now please everyone sit, make yourselves comfortable."

"Kima, my apothecary seems to have a penchant for bitterness as well." Namom smiled as Samion assisted her into a chair while Paszor helped Granny.

"Perhaps it is a required course for them. Horrible tasting, but necessary medicine." Kima chuckled.

"Elphaba darling, please avoid that class if you can." Namom smiled at Elphie as she and Glinda settled into chairs. Elphie smiled and Glinda wiggled happily.

"I've asked her to try to get Paszor here to flavor my medicine with whiskey, to no avail." Granny said.

"Granny." Dani chuckled and shook her head.

"You know Kima, arthritis medicine that tastes like a nice bold merlot would make it easier to swallow, so to speak." Namom laughed.

"Kima, you have corrupted this fine, upstanding woman. You should be ashamed." Paszor chuckled.

"Is your apothecary this impertinent?" Granny said leveling a merry look at Paszor.

"Not to my face no. But he is young and possibly intimidated." Namom replied. Gwenot arched an amused eyebrow at her mother and Samion chuckled softly.

"Or maybe they just train them properly nowadays." Granny responded and both of the older women laughed.

"I just knew they'd get along." Glinda chuckled to Dani.

"Good thing Mr. Kwenyo has a sense of humor." Dani laughed.

Granny's last comment segued them into a general conversation about summer classes and they talked about that until Mrs. Losid brought in drinks a short time later.

-x-

Over a casual lunch of grilled fish, rice and vegetables the two families involved with Glinda and Elphie moving in with Dani and Manif talked over the situation. Most of it was a rehash of what they had already discussed separately, but it was a good discussion that brought Paszor and Namom up to speed and got everyone into the same mindset.

"Samion, Gwenot I would like you to take a tour of the house before we continue our discussions. My children and yours can show you around and explain the renovations in progress while Gisele and I talk to Paszor about being flexible with medicinal ingredients." Granny said as they all got up from the table.

"I think that is a fine idea." Gwenot replied.

"Good. Return to the sitting room when your tour is complete and we can talk more over dessert. Mrs. Losid makes a wonderful peach cobbler." Granny smiled.

"Ladies?" Paszor smiled as he offered his arms to Namom and Granny. They watched as the others walked down the hallway and chuckled. Dani led the way, providing some general information about Fosswood. Glinda walked between her parents with a slight skip in her step and Manif and Elphie brought up the rear.

"They really are an interesting foursome." Namom said as she and Granny made their way to the sitting room with Paszor.

"They are. I enjoy being with them when they are together." Granny smiled.

"I do as well. It often proves very amusing when Elphaba and Manif have a discussion." Paszor said.

The three older adults did not discuss medicine; they talked openly and honestly about Dani, Manif, Glinda and Elphie as individuals and as a group. Granny offered her experiences in getting to know Manif as well Elphie and Glinda. Namom discussed her challenges in building a relationship with Elphie and her talks with Dani and Manif. Paszor offered his insights on how Elphie had changed since becoming involved with Glinda then Dani and Manif. These discussions served as a foundation of sorts to talk about how the four understood and accepted one another as people and as couples, especially in light of Glinda and Elphie's relationship not being open in Shiz.

"Kima, I have to admit that I am a bit surprised, pleased, but surprised at your ready acceptance of Elphaba and Glinda as an engaged to be married couple. Same gender relationships tend to be a source of contention for people of our generation. Without Gwenot's friend Byjon as a role model for why same gender relationships are as normal as others, I can only wonder at how long it would have taken me to accept Elphaba as my granddaughter's intended." Namom said.

"I have not hidden the fact that I do not understand two girls being involved in a romantic way and I come from a state that all but actively outlaws same gender relationships. The day that Glinda showed up in my shop, looking for Elphaba when they were quarrelling and I figured it out what sort of friends they were, challenged everything I had always believed. My stake in this was Elphaba, her happiness and security so I opened my mind and my heart." Paszor said.

"You both had family reasons for keeping an open mind and accepting Glinda and Elphaba as a couple unconditionally. In essence so did I. Those four are family and they always will be, that makes Glinda and Elphaba my family as well. All I know is how my Dani has changed since growing closer to Glinda. That is all the reason I needed for opening my mind and my home." Granny said.

"I can understand that. Your children's close friends become a part of your family. It took some work on my part to accept Byjon initially but I did it for Gwenot's sake. I am very glad that I did." Namom smiled.

"I think that Glinda and Elphaba are both wonderful girls. Dani has had friends that I did not approve of. I am glad that she gave her friendship with Glinda a chance to grow." Granny said.

"I feel the same way about Elphaba and Glinda. They almost didn't make it because of the hateful attitudes and beliefs towards same sex couples that Elphaba was raised with. I do not have it in me to be a part of that sort of vitriol. Even though I didn't know exactly what to do at the time, I knew that she needed acceptance and support to give her budding relationship a chance to grow. That is what I have tried to provide the best I could." Paszor said.

"That is what I am attempting to do for my Dani as well. We can only do what is in our power to do. I think we can all agree that is a hard lesson to learn at any age. Our children have had to try to learn it early, for their own reasons. But it gives them something in common." Granny said and the others nodded. With a little seriousness and a lot of humor, the three continued to talk about same gender relationships, overcoming adversity and using it to your advantage. Namom and Granny also took the opportunity to brag a bit on their own granddaughters, much to Paszor's amusement.

-x-

"That master bedroom is impressive." Gwenot said as they came out of Dani and Manif's room.

"Grandpa renovated it for Granny when they got engaged, as a gift. He endeared himself to her father by enlisting his help. My family on Granny's side is carpenters way back." Dani said.

"Those closet dressing rooms are fabulous. I wouldn't mind one like that." Glinda grinned.

"Keep shopping like you do and we will need one." Elphie chuckled.

"Since we are renovating anyway, we are going to turn one of them into something else, a small library or work room. We haven't decided yet. But we really don't need two large walk-in closets." Manif chuckled.

"We really don't need that big of a bedroom either, but Granny insisted. She said we would appreciate it more when we are older." Dani smiled.

"I believe she is correct about that." Samion smiled. They continued their tour of the upstairs and Dani showed them the third floor playroom, the other bedrooms, parlors, bathrooms, storerooms and such. She explained about the plumbing, wiring and carpentry renovations that were in progress and when they were to be done.

"And here is the room we thought would be perfect for Glinda and Elphaba." Dani said as she opened one of the double doors to the room.

"Wow. It is as big as the nursery at the lodge, at least." Glinda said looking around. Even though there was nothing in the room there was clearly designated spaces for various activities. There were large widows, including a window seat, a door leading out to a small terrace, built in bookshelves and a small stone fireplace with a beautifully carved mantle.

"It is an old fashioned nursery indeed." Gwenot said.

"In here is the bathroom, which is going to be completely renovated. Nothing works in here now." Dani said as they surveyed the large bathroom.

"Room for two tubs." Glinda whispered to Elphie who blushed and shushed her with a look.

"This door is a linen closet, and this door opens into the governess' room." Dani said as she opened door and moved aside.

"Hey, this is as big as our dorm room, but more squareish." Glinda said as she walked into the room. There were two nice sized windows a fireplace and a closet.

"Everything was removed from both these rooms last week to get it ready. Wallpaper is going to be stripped, floors redone, the works. It's been twenty-five years since anything major was done on this part of the house and Granny thought it was time. We can redo it more towards adults as opposed to kids though." Dani said as she opened the door that led into the nursery proper.

"And depending on your wishes, the nanny's room can easily be a sleeping room or a study room." Manif smiled as they returned to the main room.

"This is a wonderful space and more than adequate for the girls." Gwenot said.

"But Dani, Manif are you sure that you will not need this as a nursery. Remember, this arrangement could last a few years."

"We've discussed children. We want them but not until we are both finished with school and a little more financially secure." Dani said.

"We were in complete agreement, much to Granny's and Mama's chagrin." Manif chuckled.

"And we are not even sure we will use this room as a nursery, at least not at first." Dani added.

"So no worries there."

"I think that is a mature plan." Gwenot smiled.

"We thought so. And it was a good way to keep Mama from continually dropping hints." Dani laughed and so did everyone else.

"What's that door?" Glinda said, pointing to a door near the fireplace.

"I saved this for last. It's a walk in closet." Dani grinned.

"Oh boy!" Glinda said happily as she walked in. It wasn't as big as Dani's but it was more than sufficient for both her and Elphie, with no crowding.

"When can we move in?" She giggled.

"Why don't Manif and I go make sure that poor Mr. Kwenyo hasn't been ganged up on too much and let you four talk. Just come down whenever." Dani smiled.

"Thank you." Gwenot replied.

-x-

"So do you like it here?" Glinda asked hopefully after Dani and Manif left.

"I do very much. I think this would be a good place for you two." Samion said.

"I think so as well. But the question is, do you two think you will be comfortable here." Gwenot asked.

"I like it here, I feel safe. I know there are drawbacks and it will take some adjusting, but I think this will work." Elphie said.

"Same here. I'll miss being on campus and near Loma and Tyuron's but it's not like we are leaving them all together yet. We are still students and will spend our days on campus. And in her case lots of nights." Glinda grinned.

"I want to try to do this, I really do. Any drawbacks will be canceled out by not having to live apart from Elphie." She added sincerely.

"We tend to agree with that. Any alternative that your father and I might come up with would not provide the things that you will have here. Not only will you have the basic necessities and a comfortable space to call your own, but you will also be with people who love and support you. I think that is the most important aspect of this arrangement." Gwenot said.

"Okay then." Samion said.

"We will go and work out some details with Kima then tomorrow we will petition for you to live off campus next term. We'll make sure we are armed and ready before we go."

"You make it sound like we are going to war Sami." Gwenot chuckled.

"Madame Morrible is involved. We may very well be." Samion laughed and Glinda giggled then gave both of her parents a hug. Elphie gave them hugs too, very glad that there was some sort of plan in place.

-x-

"Well, I am very glad that this is all going to work out, at least on our end." Granny said after they discussed some things like giving Dani and Manif, Glinda's room and board payment to cover expenses, if they could help at all with the renovations and if anything needed to be done about transportation.

"Rest assured that I will do whatever is necessary to help secure the necessary waver." She added.

"I didn't know if a letter from Granny would help or not." Manif said.

"I doubt anything I could do would be of use, but I will help if needed." Paszor smiled.

"Why don't we do this? Gwen and I will go to campus tomorrow morning, start the process and see what needs to be done. We will come and inform you of what we find out, would that be acceptable?" Samion suggested.

"I would like that." Granny said.

"I have another idea as well. Gisele, since Samion and Gwenot will be on campus and all four children will be getting started with classes tomorrow morning, why don't you come and spend the morning with me."

"Thank you Kima, I would enjoy that very much." Namom said with a smile.

"We will bring her over after breakfast with the girls, how is that?" Gwenot said.

"That will be fine." Kima said.

"I just love this." Glinda wiggled happily. They talked for a while longer, mostly about the nursery and the peach cobbler, until Gwenot sensed that Granny and her mother were tiring.

"Kima this has been a wonderful afternoon, but we should be going." Gwenot said with a smile when an appropriate lull in the conversation presented itself.

"I didn't realize that it was getting so late." Granny smiled.

"Manif, why don't you help Mr. Losid get the big carriage ready."

"Yes ma'am." Manif said as he got up.

They all walked out to the front porch and chatted until Manif came around with the carriage. They firmed up their plans for the next day then said goodbye like they had been friends for a long time instead of just the afternoon.

X

Elphie hurried across campus, back to their room with her satchel and arms full of books. Manif had dropped them off before taking Samion, Gwenot and Namom to the Inn then Paszor to his shop. Since Glinda wanted to take a nap before dinner and she needed to go get some books, they decided to do those things first then talk and spend some fiancé time together afterwards. Elphie had snuggled with Glinda, singing her to sleep, which took all of five minutes then she hurried to tend to her errand and right back.

She entered the room quietly because Glinda was still asleep then put her things away. She couldn't help but wonder how this sort of scene would play out someplace other than this room, but couldn't. The only thing she could envision was Glinda's soft snore because somehow she knew that would never change.

Elphie took her watch out of her pocket and checked the time. There was a clock on their mantle, but she found she preferred to look at her special little watch. She liked the feel of it in her hand and the perception of control it gave her. Now it was telling her that it was time to wake up her love.

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie said softly as she sat down on the bed.

"It's time to wake up." She continued as she stroked Glinda's cheek then placed little kisses on it. Glinda mumbled and stretched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda grinned as she sat up.

"Did you get your books?"

"I did. Did you sleep well?"

"I did and had great dreams of living with Dani and Manif. This is going to work out, it has to." Glinda said confidently as she started to recline again, taking Elphie with her. Elphie kissed her several times then they settled into a snuggle.

"As I was walking across campus I thought about this and honestly, I can't think of one valid reason why your waiver wouldn't be approved. And I can almost always find problems where none exist." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled merrily.

In between kisses they talked a little about meeting with Granny. Mainly Glinda was thrilled that she and Namom got along so well, just like she knew they would. As usually happened in this situation, soon there were more kisses than words.

"Mmmmmm. That was nice." Glinda grinned after a particularly passionate kiss.

"It was, wasn't it?" Elphie smiled as she ran her finger along Glinda's jaw line.

"But we need to get ready to go.

"I know. I can't wait for Tyuron and Uliko to meet Namom." Glinda said then gave Elphie one more vigorous kiss before getting up.

"Lyndie, you know what happened the other night?" Elphie smiled as she ran Glinda's bath.

"Mmmmmmmhmmmmm, yep. That was really great." Glinda sighed happily.

"We might want to indulge more than usual this summer." Elphie said.

"Oh boy! Why?" Glinda said as she bounced into the bathroom in nothing but her panties, wiggling happily.

"Because after we move into the nursery of Fosswood, sex will be out of the question." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh Elphie, you don't need to worry about that." Glinda giggled.

"I'm not. No sex, no worry." Elphie said with a smile.

"I don't know if I can do the things we do with Manif right down the hall."

"You are adorable and I love you with all my heart. I'll never ask you to do anything you don't want to do, you know that. But why don't you change the definitive no to a let's wait and see how things settle. We will be there awhile." Glinda smiled then pressed herself against Elphie.

"You do not play fair, at all." Elphie smiled as Glinda took her soft green hands and placed them on her breasts.

"This is just my way of tell you that you are over thinking this" Glinda smiled.

"Maybe you are right. But you still don't play fair." Elphie said.

"Stop that." She chuckled as one of Glinda's hands started to glide under the waistband of her skirt.

"You said we could indulge more." Glinda giggled as Elphie took her hands, kissed them then held them

"I didn't mean now. And come to think of it I probably shouldn't have said that." Elphie smiled as Glinda pulled her hands away.

"No taksies backsies." Glinda laughed then shimmied her breasts as she slowly removed her panties.

"Most definitely not fair." Elphie breathed as Glinda slipped slowly under the water, giggling the entire time.

X

"I can't wait for you to meet Uliko, Namom." Glinda said as Samion opened the door to Tyuron's.

"Welcome my friends, welcome. Samion, Gwenot, what a pleasure to see you again." Tyuron smiled as he hurried over. He shook Samion's hand, gave Gwenot a light, friendly hug then greeted the girls.

"Tyuron, I'd like you to meet my grandmother, Gisele Arduenna." Glinda bubbled.

"It's a pleasure Tyuron. I've heard many wonderful things about you, your cousin and your café." Namom said.

"I've heard a great deal about you too and it is an honor to have you here." Tyuron said as she took her outstretched hand.

"Please follow me. I've set up a room just for you."

They chatted as they were seated then Tyuron left to get drinks and Uliko.

"I like this place Galinda. It is not fancy, but it has great character. And Tyuron obviously adores you two." Namom said.

"We like him and Uliko too. Elphie we still need to have Sunday brunch here, even when we move." Glinda said.

"I think we can arrange that." Elphie smiled.

"Mother, Father, nice you're here." Uliko said as he came into the room.

"It is Uliko." Samion smiled.

"Uliko, this is my grandmother." Glinda said happily.

"Hello Grandmother. Is good you are here too. I make special chicken with a vegetable soufflé." Uliko said with a lopsided smile for Namom.

"Special fish for you." He said to Elphie then hurried off.

"Special chicken. You are in luck. He won't do that for just anyone." Tyuron chuckled as took drinks and salads from a tray and put them on the table.

"I'm honored." Namom said.

"So do you still want to go to the Plaza tonight Galinda?" Gwenot asked as they started on their salads.

"I do. There is supposed to be musicians playing tonight and maybe we can have dessert at Vesyut's." Glinda said with a grin.

"That's the romantic restaurant you girls like, correct?"

"It is." Glinda said.

"I think that sounds like a fine plan. I am enjoying see a bit of what you girls' life is like, here at Shiz." Namom smiled and Glinda bounced happily in her chair.

A/N: I'm sure you have guessed that I won't be able to post a chapter next week because of the holiday. But I promise to have one by New Years. Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it. mecelphie


	116. Chapter 116

A/N: Happy New Year! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I appreciate you all.

X

Glinda was a bundle of nerves. She was trying to settle herself before her seminar session by doodling in her visual journal, but it wasn't really helping. She tried to clear her mind and focus on sketching Namom and the look on her face when a mime on the Plaza the previous night had tried to involve her in his act. She giggled at the memory and remembered how much fun she had showing her grandmother around the Plaza. When she and Elphie were back in their room, Elphie admitted that it made her feel oddly good to show Namom her favorite spot to sit and read in the bookstore.

She remembered how they had cuddled together in Elphie's bed and talked about the little things that families do together. She loved times like that. Long rambling talks while they absently caressed each other's arms or faces. The touches always went along with the conversation; lighthearted and fun was punctuated with little tickles, serious talks were made gentler with fingertips softly tracing on skin. On nights like last night it was a little of everything that ended with chuckles, giggles, light tickles and falling asleep with smiles, in each other arms.

She looked at her little doodle of them laughing, snuggling in bed and smiled. Her first thought was that she really was getting better at drawing human forms. Her second was that given what Elphie had said, she wondered how long it would take her reserved and cautious love to settle back into their normal patterns, once they moved into a new place. Thinking about moving made her nerves start up again as she wondered how things were going in Madame Morrible's office at that moment. Knowing that she was going to drive herself crazy sitting there speculating, she gathered her things and left the empath room to go find Loma or Juiva.

X

"Mr. and Mrs. Upland, welcome. It is such a pleasure to see you again." Madame Morrible gushed as she ushered Gwenot and Samion into her office.

"We appreciate you taking time to see us Madame." Samion said as she took the woman's outstretched hand.

"We know things are busy at the start of a new term." Gwenot added.

"It does get quite hectic, with all I must attend to but it is never a bother to meet with the parents of one of my favorite girls. Please make yourselves comfortable." Madame Morrible said as she waved her hand in a grand gesture towards her sitting area.

"Miss Coijk, please bring in a coffee service right away." She added before shutting the door to her office. While she was at the door Samion looked at Gwenot and rolled his eyes. Gwenot smiled and nodded in return as they sat down on a very plush sofa.

"If this is about Glinda's housing for the fall, I'm sorry but I don't yet know if she can be assigned a private room or not. But I am hopeful because she is in the priority group. Just in case however I have taken great effort to put together a short list of possible roommates for her. One is…" The Headmistresses said as she joined the Uplands in the sitting area.

"Madame, we are grateful for the time you have taken with this but given the situation, Mr. Upland and I would prefer that Glinda live off campus for her last year at Shiz." Gwenot interrupted as politely as she could.

"Mrs. Upland, I explained to your daughter, very carefully, that undergraduate girls are required to live on campus." Madame Morrible said with an air of authority.

"She handled that conversation very immaturely but I was patient with her."

"Glinda told me of that conversation and that she made amends and apologized when she realized her error." Gwenot replied.

"She did apologize. I am of the opinion that Elphaba in some way encouraged her to try and circumvent policy." Madame said but it was clear that she was not happy with the way the conversation was going and wanted to regain control. Gwenot sighed inwardly at the haughty air she sensed from the Headmistress and took the opportunity of the coffee cart being wheeled in to organize her thoughts.

"Madame we are aware of the housing policy and want to work within it. We were informed that there is a waiver that we can petition for that would allow Galinda to reside off campus. Mr. Upland and I are here to start that process in person." Gwenot said after coffee had been served. She could sense Madame Morrible bristle, even though there was no outward show of it yet.

"There is a waiver, but that is generally only for compelling extenuating circumstances such as being from Shiz or getting married. Research has shown that undergraduate girls do better with their studies and are less likely to become promiscuous if they are on campus, in a controlled environment where their needs are met and they have supervision and boundaries." Madame Head said in a way that made it sound like she was an expert.

"We understand that and are extremely pleased with how Galinda has flourished and thrived while residing at Crage Hall for her first two years of school. But the circumstances that allowed that to occur will be changing." Gwenot said growing a little frustrated.

"I am aware of that and I have taken great pains to screen potential roommates for Glinda, should one be required. One is a Sorcery transfer student from Red Sands. She is from a fine upper class family. I assure you that your daughter will continue to thrive under my care." Madame Morrible.

"I am sure that whoever you select would be a fine roommate under normal circumstances. But these are not. As Galinda's parents we do not think that it is her best interest to do her final and most difficult year either living by herself or with a stranger. She is still an emerging empath and I believe that either of those scenarios could be detrimental to her ability to develop and exercise that power properly and safely while trying to concentrate on her studies." Gwenot said reasonably.

"Mrs. Upland." Madame Morrible said in tone better suited for an emotionally distraught or an uneducated, uninformed parent.

"Let me assure you that Glinda's magical needs can be met here. We can meet with her advisors and formulate a plan. I'm sure that Dr. Bikloam will have some appropriate suggestions and insights for a housing situation that will be beneficial to her."

"Madame Morrible." Gwenot said in a firm, but pleasant manner.

"We have been in contact with Dr. Bikloam as well as Galinda's other empath counselor about what needs to be done to support her emerging powers since they first manifested. Mr. Upland and I have very carefully considered many options and have decided on a living arrangement off campus that will provide her with security, appropriate companionship and help with any academic or empathic issues that might arise. We are fully prepared to provide letters, references or anything else that may be required for the waiver." She continued unruffled by the Headmistress's condescension.

"I see." Madame Morrible said, realizing that she had underestimated the Uplands, but not yet willing to concede.

"What is the living arrangement?" She added in a controlled tone. Dani had anticipated this and had already told Gwenot to provide whatever details she needed to.

"Residing with Manif and Dani Guoyn. They are both two of Galinda's best friends. They are also Sorcery doctorial candidates and have had training in dealing with empathic issues. We have talked at length with them and Galinda about the pros and cons of living together. We also met with Dani's grandmother yesterday to discuss details and get a tour of the house. Everyone involved with this arrangement understands what is at stake and are in full agreement. We have given this very careful thought Madame and are ready to fill out the petition for a waver."

"Very well. It does sound as though you have a well thought out plan." Madame Morrible said, not at all pleased.

"But I should inform you that just because you have an alternative does not mean that the committee will grant the waiver."

"We are aware of that, which is why we hope that you will use your expertise in these matters to assist us with the petition process." Gwenot said with a pleasant smile. She knew that the Headmistress had input into the decision and did not want to alienate her any more than she already had.

"I would be glad to help." Madame Morrible said as she got up from her chair to get the forms.

"We appreciate that." Gwenot said and Samion smiled at her.

Madame Morrible retrieved the necessary paperwork from her files then seated Samion and Gwenot across from her at her desk. She made a big show of offering advice and suggestions as Samion filled out all the necessary information and explanations on the form. Gwenot asked the Headmistress questions about the process and tried to involve her, which seemed to satisfy her enough so that she signed the forms with only a little fuss.

Madame Morrible told Samion and Gwenot that she would see that the forms got to the proper person sometime that week and they would be contacted about when the committee would meet. Samion and Gwenot replied that they would prefer to walk them to Housing Administrator themselves to attempt to expedite the process as much as possible. Madame Head could not argue with that because it was within their rights, but warned them very firmly that 'these things take time and the committee can't be rushed.' Samion and Gwenot acknowledged the warning with pleasant smiles, thanked Madame Morrible for her assistance and left after telling her that they would be mentioning how helpful she had been when they dropped off their forms.

"Well, I think we won round one." Samion chuckled as they headed towards the café to meet Glinda.

"That woman is just exhausting. I can understand why Galinda reacted the ways she did." Gwenot said.

"Even though I do not approve." She added with a smile and Samion laughed.

X

"I know what you mean Gisele. Just because you are able to do something, doesn't mean that you should." Granny said then took a sip of her tea. She and Namom had been discussing their families and magic for most of the morning.

"Some people learn those magical lessons more quickly than others unfortunately. I remember once…" Namom started.

"Excuse me." Mrs. Losid said from the doorway to the sitting room.

"Mr. And Mrs. Upland have arrived."

"Thank you Mrs. Losid." Granny smiled and the woman nodded and stepped aside.

"Hello Kima, Hello Mother." Samion and Gwenot said as they came in and greeted the older women.

"Have you had a pleasant morning?" Gwenot asked as she and Samion sat down.

"We did." Namom replied with a smile.

"Gisele is very nice company." Granny said.

"It isn't often I get to sit and have a conversation with another magical family matriarch." Namom said.

"True. It has been very enlightening, not to mention amusing." Granny said and the two older women laughed at some private joke.

"So how did your morning go?" Namom asked.

"Much better than we anticipated actually." Gwenot smiled.

"After we finally left the Headmistress's office." Samion added and Gwenot chuckled softly then told them about what had transpired in Madame Morrible's office.

"She does sound like she enjoys having the upper hand." Namom said.

"Galinda's first question when we saw her afterwards was did her head explode?" Samion laughed.

"She is a bit of an enigma." Granny said.

"She has had that position for as long as I can remember so she must be doing something right. Or, as I have heard the kids say, she must have something good on someone." She added with a chuckle and Namom laughed.

"She doesn't make things easy that is certain." Gwenot said.

"But we ran into some luck with the Housing Administrator. We took the necessary paperwork to his office ourselves and were able to speak to him personally. Usually, once he receives the paperwork he sets up an interview with the committee. It just so happens that another person who lives in town is petitioning to live off campus and for some reason that case needs to be handled very quickly. He and another committee member are going to deal with that tomorrow morning. He agreed to see us as well then take our information to the full committee when it meets early next week to deal with the other case." Samion said.

"Well now, that is good news." Namom said.

"It is indeed." Granny concurred.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Mr. Watun, the Housing Administrator, suggested that a letter from the people that Galinda will be living with, acknowledging that they are in agreement might be helpful." Gwenot said.

"I will get on that with the children as soon as they get home and will have it sent over to the Inn this evening. Will that be all right?" Granny said.

"It will. And thank you Kima, it was your suggestion that our girls move in here that got this all going. We are very grateful." Samion smiled.

"You are more than welcome. As I stated, I think that it will benefit all four of our children." Granny said.

The four talked for a little while about general things, but too soon needed to go because Namom was leaving in a couple of hours. Samion and Gwenot promised to tell Granny what transpired with the Housing Administrator the next day. Granny and Namom hugged like old friends and agreed to keep in touch.

X

Gwenot went with her Namom back to the Inn to assist her in getting ready for her trip to the Emerald City. Glinda sat on a bench outside the Science Building and talked with her father while they waited for Elphie.

"She's likely to be a little quieter than normal. She usually is the first few days of classes, especially those with unfamiliar professors and students, like these are. It takes her time to adjust." Glinda said.

"Elphaba is taking Anatomy and Physiology this summer, correct?" Samion said.

"Yes. She is really looking forward to them, but she's nervous." Glinda smiled.

"I would be too, taking classes like that. I've heard that they are very difficult." Samion chuckled.

"Hyrut said the same thing. But my genius fiancé can handle the work. The other students however…" Glinda trailed off with a grin because she saw Elphie coming down the steps.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled, noting that Elphie looked a little tired.

"Hello darling. Here I'll take those." Samion said reaching for the books in Elphie's hands and the book bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you Samion. Hello." Elphie smiled.

"So how did things go today?" She said.

"Morrible's head did not explode, but her vein throbbed once." Glinda giggled as they started to walk to Crage Hall.

"We didn't say that Galindadoodle." Samion chuckled.

"I made an educated guess based on available information." Glinda said and Elphie chuckled.

"I see." Samion smiled then told them about the meeting with the Housing Administrator. Glinda was delighted and Elphie was surprised, although she did not know why.

Samion dropped them off at the dorm with a reminder that they were meeting at Tyuron's in half an hour for an early dinner with Namom before they took her to the train station.

X

"So my love, how are your classes? You look tired." Glinda said after several long kisses when they were alone in their room.

"I am a little, but it's a good tired. We got a lot of preliminary information today, as well as a great deal of reading to do. This is going to be a challenging summer, I think." Elphie smiled.

"But a good one. I get to observe a human dissection."

"Ewwwwwwww. Yuck." Glinda grimaced.

"I'll refrain from telling you anything about it." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"I'd appreciate that." Glinda said.

"But there is a part of this you might enjoy. In some of my books are detailed drawings of bodies. I thought it might give you another perspective for your human forms class." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy! That sounds like fun. Let's see."

"Later my sweet, we have to freshen up to meet your parents and Namom." Elphie said.

"Oh okay, but I'd like to try one tonight, after my homework." Glinda said.

"I'll select some non yucky ones for you." Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a long, hard hug

"I love you. I just do." Glinda sighed happily.

X

Uliko and Tyuron were happy to see Namom again. Uliko even gave her a small bag of ladyfinger cookies for her trip, even though it was a very short one. They talked about the first day of summer term classes during dinner and on the trip to the train depot Glinda chattered about practicing her human forms with some of the drawings in Elphie's books. Namom thought that was a wonderful idea, but teasingly warned her that those types of drawings were very detailed and accurate. The comment made Glinda giggle, Elphie blush and Gwenot arch an eyebrow. Gwenot was also very glad that Samion was sitting up with Mr. Frama. Glinda promised that she would cover her eyes then collapsed in a fit of giggles that made Elphie blush even more.

There were lots of hugs, kisses and a few sniffles on Glinda's part as they said goodbye to Namom on the train platform. Samion escorted her to her compartment then they stayed so that Glinda could wave until the train was out of sight. After Mr. Frama dropped Samion, Gwenot and the girls off on campus they took a leisurely stroll around campus, played a game of croquette then got something to drink in the café. They called it a night early because Elphie and Glinda had homework to do.

X

Glinda was a bundle nerves, just like she had been the previous morning. And just like she had the previous morning she was trying to distract herself with doodles. She and Elphie did not talk much once they were back in their room because Elphie had so much reading to do, but that was okay. Elphie folded herself into her chair and Glinda curled up in hers and they did what they needed to do. Glinda thought about the drawing that Elphie had given her to try and copy. It was a female body side view and was indeed very detailed. She chuckled when she thought about how she had flipped through the book in search of other things to draw, but ended up regretting that decision. Her loud 'Ewwwwwwww' was the signal that it was time to take a break and they got ready for bed, snuggled a little, had one dance then she was tucked into bed, knowing that Elphie would still be up reading.

As they were getting ready this morning Elphie told her that she did not sleep well and had awoken distressed and confused from a dream that she could not remember. Some little kisses and several hugs seemed to help and by the time she and her parents dropped Elphie off at the Science Building after breakfast, she seemed to be in a better mood. She, however, was a nervous wreck about her parents meeting with the Housing Administrator. So just like she did the previous morning, she gathered her things and went in search of someone to help distract her.

X

"Mr. And Mrs. Upland, I read over your petition and you do make some very compelling arguments for your daughter living off campus." Mr. Watun said.

"This is very thorough."

"We hope so. We are very sure that this is the best thing for her." Samion said.

"Madame Morrible, you signed the waiver petition, but you have some reservations about this arrangement." The Administrator said.

"I do sir. I know that the Uplands have thought this through carefully and have a plan, but I'm not sure that they realize what the affects will be of cutting Glinda off from campus life will be. Social circles are very important to a girl her age." Madame Morrible said.

"Galinda's circle of friends are also friends of the Guoyns. They do things together at the Guoyns house as well as other places in town and on campus. No one involved thinks that this will change just because she is living off campus." Gwenot said and Mr. Watun made notes.

"Do you have any other concerns Madame?" The man asked.

"I'm worried that the very newly married Mr. And Mrs. Guoyn might regret the decision to have a third wheel in their house. It will be very difficult to find placement for Glinda in the dorms after the term starts." Madame Morrible said.

"I assure you that we have discussed that with them at length and the likelihood of that happening is next to nothing." Gwenot replied, wondering why the Headmistress was making such ridiculous protests.

"I also have concerns about her current roommate Elphaba Thropp using this as a way to live off campus herself."

"Hasn't Miss Thropp been assigned a room in the graduate dormitory?" Mr. Watun asked.

"She has but…" Madame started.

"Then that is not a valid concern. As a graduate student Miss Thropp is free to live where she chooses. Do you have any other concerns?" Mr. Watun asked.

"No sir. I just want what Glinda to have ready access to all of the things she needs to become a well rounded student; good food, medical care, counselors, her classmates and advisors as well as non academic activities." Madame Morrible said with conviction.

"Those are very important things and I have made note of them and your other concerns. Do you have anything to add Mr. And Mrs. Upland?"

"No sir. We think we have made our case. Galinda's academic pursuits and her social life are very important to us but we think that those need to be combined with an environment where her developing empathic powers can safely flourish. We believe, as her parents, that is crucial to her long term well being." Gwenot said.

"So noted. Now, the committee meets early next week and we will present this petition and its accompanying documentation on your behalf. We will contact you shortly thereafter with either our decision or a request for more information." Mr. Watun said.

"Thank you. We truly appreciate you handling this in such an expeditious manner." Samion said as he shook the man's hand.

"Thank you as well Madame Morrible. We realize that you just want what is best for your students, as you define it. We appreciate the help you gave us." Gwenot smiled and extended her hand. Madame Morrible took it briefly and lightly, giving Gwenot an insincere smile.

"So, what did you get?" Samion asked after they left the office.

"Sami, really." Gwenot chuckled lightly and Samion merely looked at her and smiled.

"I think Mr. Watun is leaning in our favor, but I guess time will tell."

"I don't think he likes Madame Morrible very much." Samion grinned.

"Go with that thought my darling." Gwenot replied with a smile.

X

Samion and Gwenot waited for Glinda and Elphie to meet them in the café. They had a quick lunch together and talked about the meeting. Elphie had to go back to class, so she said goodbye to Samion and Gwenot right after lunch. Glinda had a little more time so she went back to then Inn with them to collect their things, but had to be dropped off back on campus because of her class. She wanted to go to the depot with them, but Samion and Gwenot insisted that she attend her class. Glinda gave both her parents long, sniffly hugs, watched them go then had a little cry in the buffer room, making her a little late for her class.

-x-

That night, because Elphie's Saturday labs did not start until the next week, Glinda and Elphie got to have a nice dinner together then spend some time processing the past few days with words, kisses and dances. Elphie was unsettled by saying goodbye to Samion and Gwenot in the manner that she did. She figured that was at least partially due to the situation in general and assumed that she would just be on edge until the housing issue was completely dealt with. Glinda wasn't as worried about the outcome, but wanted it to be over with too.

Since Elphie didn't sleep well the night before they decided to go to bed early and cuddle and talk until they fell asleep. After a few very long, intricate kisses they cuddled but spent more time caressing than actually talking because Elphie did not seem to be in the mood.

X

Glinda felt Elphie moving beside her and tried to position her self to soothe her love in case she was having another nightmare. Before she could though, Elphie bolted up with a choked of scream, fighting the air.

"Elphie, Elphie, it's ok. You're dreaming." Glinda said as she tried to shift so Elphie could see her. As she did, Elphie twisted, still fighting something unseen. Glinda tried to get up off of the bed, but before she could, Elphie's hand struck her in the face, nearly knocking her back onto her pillow. She involuntarily let out a scream of pain and that fully woke Elphie up.

Elphie leapt out of bed disoriented and frightened. Glinda put her hand to her cheek, bit back tears and tried to compose herself.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. You're okay." Glinda managed to say after a few beats, but her voice was quivering and tears slipped down her face in spite of her best efforts to control them. She had never been hit before and was very unsettled.

"Lyndie, did you have a bad dream?" Elphie said after hearing Glinda's voice and shaking off her own confusion.

"No my love, you did." Glinda said through her own pain, not even realizing that she still had her hand to her cheek because she could feel Elphie's extreme distress.

"Me? Lyndie what happened, I'm frightened, you're crying. I can't remember dreaming." Elphie said as she sat back down on the bed and reached for Glinda's hand.

"All I know is that…" Glinda started to explain everything to Elphie.

"Glinda what happened to you?" Elphie said as she saw a mark on Glinda's face in the dim light of he room. She quickly got up and turned on a lamp. She gasped in horror when she saw the deep red mark with faint purplish tint on Glinda's cheekbone.

"Dear Oz, Lyndie!"

"Elphie' it's all right, I'm all right." Glinda said even though her cheek hurt.

"No, you are most definitely not all right." Elphie said in extreme distress as she tried to examine Glinda's face. She recognized the mark of being hit with a closed hand because she had seen it on her own face.

"I did this to you. I hit you. I hurt you." She said as an angry, concerned sob caught in her throat.

"It was an accident Elphie." Glinda said softly as she took Elphie's hands into hers.

"I hit you." Elphie repeated.

"You were having a nightmare, you weren't even fully awake." Glinda tried.

"Doesn't matter. I hurt you. We need to get you to the infirmary. " Elphie said as she tried to get up.

"Elphie, it's three o clock in the morning." Glinda said as reasonably as she could, trying very hard to stay in control for Elphie's sake.

"Fine, then in the morning. But I need to tend to you. You are hurt. Don't tell me that it doesn't hurt. I know better. Accident or not you have a bruise on you face. It hurts." Elphie said as she got up, not thinking very clearly. She got a cloth from the bathroom then went to their cooler. Not even noticing that the cloth was not in her left hand, she started to reach into the cooler barehanded to get some ice chunks.

"Elphie stop!" Glinda said with a terrified yelp as she flew off the bed and over to Elphie. Glinda's voice startled Glinda enough to make her realize what she was doing and drop the ice.

"You need ice on your cheek." Elphie said with a catch in her throat that brought more tears to Glinda's eyes.

"Okay, all right, but burning your hand is not going to help the bruise on my face." Glinda said as she tried to examine Elphie's hand. Elphie pulled it away from her and reached into the cooler with the cloth.

"I'm fine." Elphie said softly. Glinda frowned because the palm of Elphie's hand was red where it had come into contact with the ice. Since she hadn't seen the beginnings of blisters or welts she decided to not press the point because Elphie was not very emotionally stable right then.

"Come Lyndie" Elphie said with a myriad of emotions in her voice as she guided Glinda back to her bed. What Glinda could feel the strongest was that Elphie was angry with herself.

"Lie back down and hold this to your face."

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said trying to smile, but the effort made her cheek throb.

"I'm going to get you an analgesic and make you a proper ice pack." Elphie said when Glinda was settled. Elphie desperately wanted to hold her love and make the pain go away but she was frightened angry and unsure of anything except the bruise that she inflicted on the person she cherished more than anything.

"All right Elphie but…" Glinda said as she tried to sit up.

"Lay still Lyndie." Elphie said as she touched Glinda's shoulder with a trembling hand.

"It helps." She added in quiet voice.

"Please put aloe oil on your hand." Glinda said as she lay back down.

"That will help more." She added seriously. Elphie looked at her oddly but nodded.

Elphie ha no idea how to process what had just happened. She hated herself at that moment but knew that there was no time to brood because Glinda needed attention. She shoved everything that she was feeling to the side and focused on putting together a perfect ice pack, getting a glass of water and getting an analgesic.

"Here Lyndie take this." Elphie said as she handed Glinda a pill and the water. As Glinda was taking it, Elphie readjusted her pillows.

"Come lie with me Elphie." Glinda said.

"Glinda. I can't. I hurt you. I hit you." Elphie said as she went to put on some soft music and turn off the light.

"Elphie listen to me please. It was an accident, an accident. You did not mean to it just happened." Glinda said as Elphie put the newly made ice pack on her cheek for her.

"It happened because I was in your bed." Elphie said then saw tears start to form in Glinda's eyes and that confused her. Glinda should be angry with her, but those were not angry tears, they were upset ones.

"Okay Lyndie."

Elphie sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Glinda smiled at her and tried to give her a kiss, but Elphie pulled away. Glinda knew that this was going to take a lot to work through, but the pill was already making her sleepy.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said as she settled her head on Elphie's lap. Elphie placed the ice pack on her face, wanting to caress the damage that she had inflected but afraid to touch her.

"Please don't let this eat away at you my love. We will talk tomorrow, but this was an accident, nothing more. I love you very, very much.

"I love you too Glinda." Elphie said as she made herself stroke Glinda's hair.

"And I'm so sorry. So sorry that I don't know what to do." She added in barely a whisper because she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Sing to me." Glinda said sleepily.

Elphie tried to form the words to the storm song, but they just stuck in her throat. Instead she started to hum as she very lightly stroked Glinda's hair with one hand and held the icepack on her cheek with the other, ignoring the sting of her own tears.


	117. Chapter 117

Elphie sat very still for the rest of the night, holding the icepack in place with one hand and either very gently stroking Glinda's hair, or adjusting her covers with the other. She kept the ice from melting with magic and kept checking to make sure that it wasn't too cold. She bit back her own tears but obsessed on what she had done. She tried to figure it out, tried to make sense of it and tried to remember that it was an accident. Every little movement or mutter from Glinda made all of that very hard. She had no idea how to make this better, how to fix it or why Glinda wasn't angry with her. She was angry with herself and spent hours mentally punishing herself for what she could not accept as an accident.

"Oh Owwww." Glinda whimpered unconsciously as she tried to shift her position.

"Lyndie, careful, let me help you." Elphie said quickly.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said.

"I'll get you an analgesic." Elphie said.

"No, It's okay. My face is just cold." Glinda said with a little chuckle as she tried to snuggle. Elphie gently redirected her though so they were just sitting side by side.

"I'm sorry, I tried to monitor that, I'm sorry." Elphie said clearly in distress.

"Sweetheart. Stop please. I know you are upset about this, but I don't think it's that bad. It only aches a little."

"Which is why you need a pain pill." Elphie said.

"I'll take one later. With breakfast."

"Here let me adjust your pillows for you, to get you more comfortable." Elphie said.

"Snuggling with you would make me more comfortable, but will but that on hold because I need to go attend to necessities anyway. Glinda said as she got up. Elphie jumped up after her, followed her and stood outside the door the entire time asking if everything was all right.

"I think we should go to the infirmary Glinda, and get you looked at." Elphie said with a hint of desperation after Glinda opened the door.

"Sweetheart, it is still early. Besides I really think I'm all right." Glinda said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"No swelling, the red is just pink now and there is only a little bruise." Glinda said calmly. She saw Elphie flinch when she said the word bruise and realized that nothing she was saying was making Elphie settle down.

"But okay. Let's go to the infirmary then we can have an early brunch at Tyuron's." She said with a sort of lopsided smile that made Elphie frown.

"Out for brunch? I don't think that is a good idea. After we see the Nurse, I'll get you settled back up here then go get you something from Tyuron's. No wait, then you'd be alone here. I'll go get Loma to stay with you. Or maybe she will go get us…" Elphie said trying to process out loud.

"Elphie my love." Glinda interrupted, knowing that Elphie was in a brood that would just keep getting worse.

"Why don't we just see what the nurse says? If she tells me to take it easy and rest, I promise I will. But if I'm okay, you need to accept that. Deal?" She said holding out her hand. Elphie had been overly solicitous, but not very physically demonstrative since they woke up. Elphie looked at her oddly, trying to get a hold of what Glinda had said.

"I think it's a very reasonable plan." Glinda continued.

"And you know my plans aren't always like that." She giggled slightly.

"So deal?"

Elphie was fighting with herself, even at the same time that she was suppressing her stronger emotions because she thought that she would hurt Glinda further with them. But that giggle broke through her turmoil, just a little and she saw the affection and love in Glinda's eyes. It confused her because she still couldn't understand why Glinda wasn't angry with her for what she had done. But Glinda's giggle had the effect that it always did. It helped Elphie connect.

"Deal." Elphie said quietly as she took Glinda's hand.

-x-

Elphie wanted Glinda to just put on a robe and some slippers to go to the infirmary and it took Glinda some doing to convince her otherwise, but she did. Elphie reluctantly drew her a bath and kept an eye on her the entire time she was bathing. She wrapped her up in a towel and gave her a very gentle hug, but there were none of the cuddles, pats, rubs and kisses that usually accompanied an after bath towel wrap. Glinda really wanted and needed those things, but she knew she was just going to have to wait this out. Elphie was struggling with herself in a way that she hadn't in a very long time and Glinda hoped that when the nurse said she was okay, that would help.

"Sweetheart, it's not that I don't like it when you help me dress, I do like it. Very much in fact." Glinda sighed after Elphie helped her on with her blouse. She tried to take her love's still trembling hands, but Elphie wouldn't let her.

"But this is making you a nervous wreck. It doesn't need to and I don't want it to."

"I'm sorry Lyndie. I'm just sorry." Elphie said then placed a chaste, but very sincere kiss on Glinda's uninjured cheek.

"Let's just go get you checked over."

"All right Elphie." Glinda said. Then reached out to touch Elphie's cheek.

"But remember our deal. If Nurse Ligur says that I am fine. You need to accept that, okay."

"Okay. But it still won't change the fact that I hit you." Elphie said and Glinda sighed inwardly. They were going to have to talk about this at some point but for the first time in a long time, Glinda had no idea how to reach through Elphie's defenses and make her understand. That fact hurt her more than the aching cheek.

-x-

"Sit here Lyndie." Elphie said as she guided Glinda to a chair.

"I'll go check you in."

Elphie hovered as Glinda sat down. She started to say something, but stopped herself and went to the desk. Glinda watched her go and tears formed in her eyes. She heard the bell on the desk ding then when Elphie looked over at her she smiled and did a wiggly finger wave. That usually made Elphie smile, but not this time.

"We can go on back. Nurse Ligur is here." Elphie said and Glinda thought she heard and felt a little relief.

A young nurse showed them into an exam room and Elphie carefully helped Glinda up onto the table then stood by her protectively. Elphie was frightened not only of Glinda having physical damage, but also of the consequences she would face when it became known that she was the cause of it. Glinda was very relieved when Nurse Ligur came in just a few minutes later because Elphie was beginning to twitch and she was very concerned for her.

"Good morning girls. What brings you here this morning." Nurse said pleasantly as she came into the exam room.

"There was a little accident and I got this bruise on my face." Glinda said before Elphie could say anything. Elphie looked at her incredulously.

"I don't think I'm really hurt, but Elphaba insisted that I be checked over."

"I see." Nurse Ligur said and Glinda felt some odd flutters from her.

"When did this accident occur?" She asked as she looked closely at Glinda's face. Elphie stood by protectively, unsure what to do and more confused than ever.

"Really early this morning. Elphie got ice on it right away." Glinda replied then flinched and whimpered softly when the nurse touched it gently. Elphie went immediately on guard and her innate instincts broke through her fear and confusion and she put her hand on Glinda's back and rubbed little circles.

"Well that was a very good thing to do. This does not look bad at all." Nurse said as she felt around a little more. Glinda sniffled and tensed and Elphie took her hand hating herself more and more with each little sniff.

"I don't mean to hurt you my dear." She added.

"I know. But you know me and pain." Glinda chuckled through her sniffles and Nurse nodded knowingly.

"Well there is no swelling and the bruise does not appear to be deep. I think you will be just fine in a few days." Nurse smiled.

"Hear that Elphie. I'm just fine." Glinda grinned.

"Do you think I need to take it easy?" She directed to the Nurse.

"Well it is the weekend, so I assume you might want to. But other than that, I see no specific reason to have to." The woman answered with a slight chuckle.

Nurse Ligur noticed that the interaction between the girls was much different than it had been on previous occasions. Elphaba seemed just as protective, but was very nervous and not providing as much physical comfort to Glinda as she usually did. And Glinda was not seeking it out. This and the fact that Glinda's injury was clearly the result of being struck raised some minor red flags for her, just because she had seen similar scenarios many times before. She told Glinda to come back if she felt she needed to then released her. She watched them go and made a mental note to check on Glinda in a day or two. After they left the exam room, she remembered the new ointment that they used on athlete's bruises and thought that might help Glinda so she went after them.

-x-

"See Elphie, just fine." Glinda said as they walked through the waiting area.

"Nurse said in a few days." Elphie said seriously.

"But I don't need to take it easy. I'm fine." Glinda said just as seriously.

"Hey Glinda and Elphaba." Loma and Hyrut said almost in unison as they came around the corner and saw Glinda and Elphie leaving the infirmary.

"Hey you two. I didn't think that you were coming in from Hyrut's house until tomorrow." Glinda said as she hugged Loma. Before Loma could answer Glinda heard Nurse Ligur call to her and saw a clipboard in her hand.

"I'll be right back. Don't go away." She said to Loma and Hyrut.

"We won't. I've got something interesting to show Elphaba." Hyrut said. Elphie looked at Glinda to see what to do.

"Just wait here and see the interesting something. I think Nurse just forgot to give me something or have me sign something or something. I won't be a minute." Glinda chuckled and Elphie nodded reluctantly.

Nurse Ligur saw Glinda come back in without Elphie and decided to take that opportunity to talk to her privately.

"Did I forget something Nurse Ligur?" Glinda said as she came over to the woman.

"I forgot that we have a new ointment that may help that bruise fade faster." Nurse said.

"Great." Glinda said happily as she followed the woman back into the exam area.

"Glinda, I just want you to know that you can confide in me if you need to. I've seen many, many accidents such as yours over the years and I can help." Nurse said quietly and carefully as they walked.

"I'm not sure I understand." Glinda said as they entered the exam room.

"I know that school and life can be stressful and living together can sometimes turn little squabbles into bigger ones that occasionally get out of hand. I've seen it more times than I like." Nurse said and Glinda looked at her carefully.

"You think Elphie hit me on purpose?" Glinda asked.

"She didn't. She is not even capable of such a thing." She said defensively.

"All right Glinda. I don't want to upset you. I just want you to know that I am here to help and that I really do understand." Nurse said calmly and Glinda realized something that surprised her a little.

"You know don't you? You figured out about Elphie and me." Glinda said after looking at the nurse for a few beats.

"That you are more than just friends and roommates, yes. Or at least I have a strong notion that you are. I have since you brought Elphaba in to see the doctor that first time. Other times I have seen you interact together just strengthened that assumption." Nurse Ligur said kindly. Glinda paused to think a minute because all though this revelation did not cause her much distress, it most certainly would cause Elphie a great deal of distress, which she did not need now.

"Glinda, you don't need to worry about this. If you and Elphaba are indeed a couple, that secret is very safe with me. I understand the need to guard such information here on campus." She added, misunderstanding the look on Glinda's face.

"We are engaged to be married. We have been since winter break. Elphie did not hit me like you think. She was having a nightmare, flailing and not yet awake. I was trying to calm her and…well got hit. It was an accident, honestly. Elphie is not at all violent. She doesn't even really raise her voice when we argue. It was truly an accident." Glinda said

"I believe you Glinda. And I am glad that you trusted me enough to confirm my notions." Nurse Ligur said.

"I do trust you. Elphie does too, in her way. She is already in a major brood because she hurt me like this. Knowing that you know we are a couple will really…I'll just have to broach this carefully. We try to be very discrete." Glinda said.

"I'm sure you are. But there are two things that led me to figuring this out that the campus at large is not privy to. First, I have seen you to together in times of great distress, when Elphaba was in here and when you were ill as well as in that explosion on campus. People with an intimate, binding connection respond to situations such as those, often unconsciously, in ways that just friends are not able to." Nurse explained.

"I guess that is true. But Doctor Tylium and others were a part of those things too. They don't know too do they?" Glinda said, concerned.

"No. Not a clue. The second thing that gave me insight into the nature of your relationship, and this might not be a valid psychologically, is that I saw the same sorts of reactions and physical shows of concern and affection that I see and experience in my own relationship." Nurse said then smiled slightly when Glinda's eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped.

"Wait…what?" Glinda stammered.

"You are married to another girl… uh, woman. You're like us?"

"Well we are not legally married like you and Elphaba will be, but we have been together for thirty some odd years. So yes, I am like you." Nurse said with a little chuckle.

"Wow. That's how you know that you have to guard this secret on campus. And you do it well apparently." Glinda said, impressed.

"Well the atmosphere was very different when she and I got together in college, so we are quite used to it. We don't really hide it, select people on campus know, as I'm sure some people know about you and Elphaba. But for the most part the administration and most others assume that we are two old spinsters who share a house on the edge of town. And we are not inclined to remedy that." Nurse smiled.

"My advisor knows. She said people tend to see what they want to see and interpret things in a way that suits them, for good and bad." Glinda said as everything started to gel and make sense.

"I think that is very true. So be at ease that what is said in here will remain in here." Nurse Ligur said reassuringly.

"Nurses must double as counselors." Glinda chuckled.

"It can be part of the job. I have seen and heard a great deal in my career. Which is how I know that inadvertent injuries among couples do happen from time to time." Nurse smiled.

"I know Elphie feels terrible, really, broodingly terrible." Glinda said.

"I can imagine." Nurse smiled.

"I can talk to her again and stress the fact you really are fine. I can explain this ointment as well, if you think it would help."

"It might. She does like scientific explanations. What does this stuff do anyway?" Glinda asked.

-x-

"Glinda has been in there quite awhile. I should go see if everything is okay." Elphie said nervously, not really listening to Hyrut talk about his brand new anatomy book.

"Why was she in there anyway?" Loma asked.

"I sort of well… I mean during the night I … I…"

"Enough said. You have no idea how many bruises this lout has put on my legs by kicking me in his sleep." Loma chuckled.

"What about my scratches because of your nails." Hyrut chuckled.

"Fine… anyway, accidents happen. And she didn't seem any worse for the wear." Loma smiled.

"She's not, I guess. She says she is okay. I need to go check on her." Elphie said distractedly.

"Okay Elphaba, go on. We'll see you later okay?" Loma said.

"Okay. And Hyrut, I really would like to see your new book. I'm just not able to think clearly now." Elphie said.

"It's okay. Any time." Hyrut smiled.

Elphie said goodbye and went back into the infirmary. When she didn't see Glinda and the nurse in the waiting area she inquired at the desk and was directed to an exam room. Her heart caught in her throat as she made her way back there. She stood in the doorway and saw Glinda smiling and talking with the nurse. She heard the words injuries among couples and counselor among others and she backed away from the door unsure what to do. Glinda felt Elphie and looked up, but didn't see her.

"Is something the matter Glinda?" The nurse asked when she saw Glinda's confused expression.

"No. I just feel Elphie. Empathically feel. She must have come looking for me. I didn't realize I'd been gone so long. Excuse me for just a minute." Glinda said.

"Of course."

"Elphie, sweetheart. Why didn't you just come in to the room? Nurse and I were just talking." Glinda said when she saw Elphie standing in the hall.

"I heard." Elphie said and Glinda could feel the pre panic flutters.

"I heard injuries among couples. She knows I hit you and is going to make me see a counselor isn't she?" Elphie said quietly.

"No Elphie not at all." Glinda tried.

"And couples, she knows we are a couple and is making us seek counseling. How does she know, did you tell her, why…" Elphie said and everything got away from her and she started to gulp air. Glinda took her by the hand and pulled her the few steps into the exam room.

"She's having a panic attack." Glinda said then let Elphie's hand go and started the calming ritual.

"Breathe with me sweetheart, just breathe. It's okay. I promise. Just breathe." She cooed softly several times and Elphie started to calm. It wasn't a full-blown panic attack, just the beginnings so Glinda was able to get her to focus relatively quickly.

"I'll go get her something to drink." Nurse Ligur said when Elphie was breathing normally.

"Thank you Nurse." Glinda said, never taking her eyes off of Elphie.

"Glinda what in the hell is going on? Everything is just a jumble. I'm not even sure what caused me to act like this." Elphie said more irritated than upset.

"I'll sort out everything for you my love. There is a lot and I've been sorting through it too. But you need to really listen because it did start with our little accident. But I'm still fine and it was an accident. You need to believe that." Glinda said in a soft reassuring voice.

"I'll try. I don't understand any of this. Can we just go back upstairs please?" Elphie said and Glinda sighed. Had they been able to see Chaxi, just being alone would be best, but Chaxi was not in town. She hoped that having Nurse Ligur to help clarify certain things would help, but she wasn't sure.

"Elphie we will, in a bit. We will get lunch here and talk upstairs, all day and night if need be. But I think we should start here with the Nurse to help explain. I really think it will help. Please trust me Elphie. I love you so very much and you are so confused and distraught. We can't see Chaxi now so this might help. Nurse explains things really well. Please Elphie." Glinda said and reached out to touch Elphie's cheek. Elphie tried to pull away, but Glinda did not let her. Instead she took Elphie's hand and placed it on her bruised cheek.

"You should be angry with me, for this. I can't understand why you aren't." Elphie said quietly.

"I'm not, not at all. And we can talk about why I'm not. What Nurse has to say might actually help with that. I love you my Elphie. I'm fine, my cheek is fine, and believe it or not, you will be fine too…eventually." Glinda smiled and was able to give Elphie's cheek a quick caress before the nurse came in and she pulled away.

-x-

Elphie drank her cider and Glinda drank some water as Glinda asked Nurse Ligur to stay and help with some explanations.

"Okay Elphie, remember when Xafin told us that he knew of two other same sex couples on campus, one of which was a staff member. Nurse Ligur is the staff member. She has a wife, she is like us." Glinda said carefully hoping that knowing this would make everything else easier.

"You are married to a woman?" Elphie said in shock.

"Well, not legally married, but close enough. We've been a couple since college." Nurse said.

"See, like us." Glinda grinned.

"How do you two know Xafin?" Nurse asked.

"He is Elphie's flute tutor. He's great." Glinda said.

"He is at that. He is a casual friend of my companion's nephew, Curiv, and he has taken us to several of Xafin's concerts. We enjoyed them immensely." Nurse said.

"Curiv? Elphie, that's your AS prep study buddy. Remember, he took you to the café one night when I was sick to get me…hey." Glinda said as the realization hit her.

"You're married to the warm cookie lady." She said excitedly and Nurse chuckled.

"I suppose she is that. She is a baker by trade and works in the café here on campus. I'll have to tell her that she is known as the warm cookie lady." Nurse chuckled.

"Our friends call her that too. Tell we love her desserts and her chicken pot pie crust." She said with a happy little giggle.

"I'll do that. I especially like her chicken pot pie myself." Nurse smiled and patted her pleasingly plump waistline. Elphie wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but Glinda was giggling and her nurse was in a same sex relationship, just like she was.

"Is that how Nurse knew we are a couple?" Elphie said tentatively and blushing furiously.

"Yes. But why don't I start from the beginning." Glinda grinned and proceeded to tell Elphie everything from when Nurse Ligur called back into the infirmary, stressing the things that she thought would help Elphie understand that hitting her was just an accident.

X

"Wasn't it ironic that the café had chicken pot pie today?" Glinda giggled as she opened the door to their room. Elphie went in carrying the tray with their meals.

"Don't they usually have pot pie on Saturdays?" Elphie asked.

"Oh never mind. Let's eat in bed. I'll get settled and you can serve me." Glinda said with a wiggle and a skip.

"That should make you happy." She added with a giggle and Elphie actually smiled slightly.

"It will." Elphie said as she organized things on the tray. She picked up the silverware, napkins and got their extra tray then turned around to see Glinda sitting in the nook, her back against the bed head board, smiling and all she could focus on was that little bruise on her face.

"Here are your utensils and napkin." She said as she put the tray down on Glinda's lap.

"I'm starving." Glinda said as Elphie went to get her plate.

"Pot pie, a small salad and pie for dessert." Elphie said as she put the plates down.

"Thanks Elphie. Now you, right there." Glinda said pointing to the place where Elphie would sit with her back against the wall.

"Perhaps I should just sit at the table, or on your bed." Elphie said as she went to get her plate of pasta with vegetables.

"Not on your life. We are going to eat and talk. You know the way." Glinda said seriously.

"All right my sweet. I promised I'd try." Elphie smiled. She handed Glinda her tray, got settled then accepted her tray from Glinda. The first thing that Glinda did was take a piece of squash from Elphie's plate and pop it in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm, yummy." Glinda grinned.

"Lyndie. I love you." Elphie said after ten minutes of quiet eating and Glinda stealing food off of Elphie's plate, trying to engage her in a fork fight.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"I understand how the whole Nurse Ligur knowing we are a couple came about. I'll adapt to it in time. It's okay. And the fact that she is like us will settle in eventually as well." Elphie started.

"Good my love, I'm glad." Glinda smiled more than content to let Elphie guide the conversation. She was by no means calm emotionally but she was not in distress and she was talking.

"I also followed the line of reasoning that led her to think that you might be in trouble and need to talk or need help. In a way, it is a little like Beliea and I, maybe. It makes sense to me that way, anyway." Elphie continued.

"I can see that logic." Glinda agreed and offered Elphie one of the cherry tomatoes from her salad.

"I can also accept on a logical level that you are all right. No permanent damage was done to your face and it will heal up fairly quickly, with no trace. We have that ointment to help and an analgesic if you need it, which I think you do. Chewing makes it worse." Elphie said.

"Actually it is not bad at all, but I will take one later." Glinda said.

"You accept it logically, what about emotionally?"

"Why aren't you angry with me?" Elphie asked.

"Elphie, if you had raised your hand to me during an argument, or even threatened to you can bet that your beautiful bottom, along with the rest of you beautiful body parts would be sleeping in the parlor and we would be moving into Chaxi's office until we worked it out. But you did not hit me intentionally; you hit me accidentally in your sleep. I can't be angry with you for that. Do you understand?" Glinda said.

"I think I will be able to, maybe after I can't see what I did anymore." Elphie said as she started to consolidate their plates and things onto one tray.

Glinda shifted so Elphie could get up. Something else was there and she was willing to give Elphie time to get it out on her own. She watched Elphie tidy up their things, get them fresh drinks and bring her an analgesic.

"Thank you my love." Glinda smiled as she moved her feet so that Elphie could sit back down. She took her pill, knowing that eventually it would lead to a nap, which she needed.

"Lyndie, remember when you told me, well yelled at me, that it was just not a slap to you. That my father's anger that day we told him, was not just a slap to you." Elphie said quietly.

"I remember Elphie." Glinda said, fairly certain she knew where this was going.

"Well this is the same thing. This was not just an accident to me. It may have been inadvertent but it happened anyway. I hurt you because of my past. It was not just a simple accident to me." Elphie said looking into Glinda's eyes.

"I'll accept the fact that you are all right. I will acknowledge the fact that it was an accident. But that does help how I feel about it."

"Okay Elphie, I recognize that. You worked to understand my feelings about that. I can do no less with this." Glinda said.

They continued to talk until Glinda fell asleep. Glinda told Elphie to write in her journal or just pace and process while she napped and Elphie did just that. She cleaned up the room then wrote in her journal, constantly checking on Glinda and jumping at every little murmur. Glinda had hoped that Elphie would be in a better place when she woke up, but she wasn't really. She wasn't as confused, but she wasn't more settled either. As per the agreement they made before Glinda's nap, they stayed in the rest of the day. Glinda had agreed to let Elphie take care of her, even though she did not need it and Elphie agreed to not put up a fuss about going to brunch and to see Mr. Kwenyo the next day.

They talked some, listened to music, played cards and checkers. It was fun and comfortable but it was just lacking something. Even though Elphie gave her little kisses and caresses as well as wrapped her up properly after her long indulgent soak, she was still suppressing things emotionally and not touching her the way she usually did and Glinda found that she missed that a great deal. When Elphie tucked her into bed instead of sharing it that night, Glinda was not really surprised but she was a little upset, as well as frustrated and a little angry.

As Glinda watched Elphie settle on her bed with a book she thought of a hundred things she wanted to say to Elphie.

"I love you Elphie." Was what came out.

"I love you too Lyndie. Tell me if you need something, okay?" Elphie replied sincerely.

"I will. Goodnight." Glinda said.

"Goodnight Lyndie." Elphie said. Glinda watched her for a moment, then turned onto her other side so that Elphie would not see her tears.


	118. Chapter 118

"Hey Glinda, good morning." Dani said as she came into the empath room on Monday morning.

"You're here rather early."

"Elphie went to class. I was already up, so I just came here." Glinda said with a hint of melancholy that Dani mistook for tiredness.

"Well you can finally see what early morning is like… Glinda, is that a bruise on your face?" Dani said when she saw the fading mark on Glinda's cheek. She sat down on the sofa as she spoke and looked more closely. Glinda looked at Dani for a few beats then burst into tears and leaned against Dani. Dani put her arms around her friend. She was a little surprised at the outburst and had no idea what brought it about so she just patted Glinda's back, knowing that she'd hear the story when the emotional girl's tears had run their course.

Glinda cried on Dani's shoulder for a few minutes, venting an array of emotions. When she was somewhat back in control she gave Dani a sniffly, non-linear, hiccup-filled but somewhat coherent account, of what had happened since Elphie's nightmare. Dani had learned to follow these tales well enough to get the gist of what was bothering her friend.

"So I was sort of upset when I went to bed Saturday night but Sunday started out okay I thought that Elphie was not so broody about this but she still was even though Mr. K told her not to dwell on something she can't change." Glinda said repeating some of the things she had said before in her rapid-fire style, but with less sniffling.

"She's just not herself and its upsetting to me cause I hate to see her broody and feeling bad, but she won't really kiss me like she does or share my bed or anything that we do and I've tried to explain to her but she doesn't seem to be able to understand and I can't figure out why I mean I sort of know why, but it doesn't seem to matter." She said then started to cry again.

"Glinda honey, I think you should just take a deep breath and calm down before your hiccups get worse. You are really stressed." Dani said after a few beats. Glinda nodded and sniffled as she took a deep breath.

"You two usually talk out things like this so well."

"We do and we have about this, but nothing I say seems to help." Glinda sniffled then accepted a glass of water that Dani had conjured for her.

"I mean I can understand why this upsets her, but does she know how stressed out all of this is making you?" Dani said.

"No." Glinda sighed.

"She's already so broody and miserable that I didn't want to make it worse. I've just told her that I don't blame her and that I don't want her to be upset, among other reassuring things."

"Maybe she wants you to blame her or get mad at her. I get sort of like Elphaba is now, if Manif is too understanding and forgiving." Dani said with a little chuckle.

"Dani, I can't blame her or get mad at her for something that she had no control over. People used to do that to her all the time." Glinda said then paused and Dani couldn't help but smile as she saw her friends face change from weepy girl to determined woman.

"But I can fuss at her for something that is in her control. Dani, you are a genius." Glinda said as a thought hit her.

"Genius does take many forms." Dani chuckled.

"She doesn't want to be let of the hook. I don't know why I didn't see that. I'm going to have a firm talk with her, not an understanding one. Not that I'm not understanding…well you know what I mean." Glinda said with a little smile.

"I do." Dani chuckled.

"Thanks for listening Dani, I guess I was holding more in than I thought." Glinda grinned as she gave her friend a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"That's what matron of honors are for." Dani smiled

"And I'm glad that you are feeling better, because TAs are for telling undergrads they need to get to class." She added with a merry chuckle.

"I'm on my way Mrs. Guoyn." Glinda giggled as she started to gather her things.

"I'm still not used to that. I like being a Mrs. but being called one is…odd." Dani said as she helped Glinda.

"I can't wait to be and be called Mrs. Thropp-Upland, wife of Dr. Elphaba Thropp-Upland." Glinda grinned.

"Wow, that's a long honorific." Dani smiled as she opened the door.

"Perhaps I should shorten it. Mrs. Thropp- Upland will do." Glinda said happily, bouncing just a bit as she walked out.

"That's better but now just be Miss Upland, Summer Seminar Student. Your manipulations lab just got started." Dani said.

"I love having a lab. It makes me a little more like Elphie." Glinda said.

"Just don't blow anything up. Or animate anything for that matter." Dani said and they both laughed because Glinda knew that she was referring to the life sized chess pieces.

"Awwww, you're no fun Mrs. Guoyn." Glinda said with a little giggle.

"I'll see you for lunch." Dani said as they reached the TA's office.

"See you then." Glinda replied then hurried away to meet some other latecomers to class that were in the hall.

X

Lofier stood in the doorway to the laboratory classroom where the combined Anatomy and Physiology seminar was held and watched Elphie and two of her classmates work with models, diagrams and charts of the human body. In this room were six of the best and brightest young research minds at Shiz and he loved watching them work. Right now they were busy memorizing the parts and functions of the major organ systems. Later they would attend lectures and participate in demonstrations, just like they would do every day. They were an elite group that would be sent home at the end of every day with lots of reading and more memorizing to do. Each of them would be tested and expected to give an oral presentation every day, as well as turn in a research paper on a topic of their choosing every week. At the end of the seminar they would be given a comprehensive written and oral exam and turn in a thesis paper. Lofier knew that even though a great deal was expected of them, each and every one of these students thrived on the challenge and would push themselves harder than their professors could ever push them.

He also knew that he was very fortunate to be a part of mentoring possibly the best of the best and brightest. He watched Elphie as she took apart a model of the digestive system and examined each part very carefully, comparing it to the diagrams on the wall and in her books before gently placing it back into it's place in the model. Lofier knew that a large part of Elphie's focus during her independent study and lab time had been on the make up and function of gastric acid, so her focus on the digestive system now did not surprise him. When Elphie looked in his direction in response to a query from nearby, he smiled and waved. Elphie excused herself and went over to say hello.

"Lofier, hello." Elphie said with a small smile. Lofier took her hand, noticing that up close she looked tired and a little stressed.

"Hello Elphaba. I've been watching you work. You fit right in here." Lofier smiled and Elphie blushed slightly.

"All of this is very interesting. I didn't think you would be at Shiz this summer." Elphie said as they walked into the hallway.

"I'm not, at least not much. I had some research for the Project doctors and I decided to bring it myself because I have something for you, or it will be delivered tomorrow." Lofier said.

"Did you bring a letter from Samion and Gwenot?" Elphie asked.

"No actually, but I could have asked if they wanted to send one. I had lunch with Samion the other day. He is vexed by my latest attempt at tracking purchases." Lofier chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"But that is not relevant. I don't want to keep you longer than necessary. I brought, or actually I forgot and had to arrange to have sent, some study aides for you."

"Study aides? I'm not sure that I understand." Elphie said as she accepted Lofier's invitation to sit down.

"Remember how I brought you boxes of slides last term for your histology and cytology classes, so you would not have to spend so much time waiting to use the classroom set? Those were study aides. The research library of the lab, in Frottica not here, just received updated charts, diagrams and such. I thought it would be useful for you to have them, so I brought, or intended to bring but forgot, a set to help with your studies of anatomy and physiology. " Lofier smiled.

"Lofier, that is very nice of you, but that seems too much. I'm still not sure that I understand." Elphie said. She was tired and trying to process anything outside of anatomy was taxing her right now.

"One of the big perks of being an AS student, a Grazner honoree and a de facto intern at my lab, is access to resources. I can almost guarantee that your classmates will have their own mentors providing them with resources. Although, in my humble option they won't be nearly as good as these." Lofier chuckled then turned a bit more serious when all Elphie did was sigh softly and nod.

"Elphaba, listen to me please. You are in a whole new level academically now. A great deal will be expected of you, but a great many resources and opportunities to help you rise to those challenges will be provided to you. That is the way this works, I promise. Just ask Thiol or Paszor. The things I'm providing are just to help you learn the basics and have access to material without having to trudge over to your classroom or to the research library all of the time." Lofier explained.

"Think of it this way, having these things in your room will allow you to spend a little more of your evenings with your bubbly fiancée. That should earn you some points." He added with a chuckle and Elphie's eyebrow shot up.

"Ah, I see that last remark broke through."

"I did hear one of the other students talking about have some charts that his comparative biology professor loaned him. I suppose it makes sense to have things like that on hand." Elphie said as the concept started to gel.

"Excellent. I'm glad you are on board. It will be very helpful, I assure you." Lofier said.

"What is it that you are loaning me?" Elphie asked.

"You know, I don't know. At least not specifically. I told the medical docs in the lab about the intensive anatomy physiology seminar and they chose things from the new shipment that they thought would be the most useful to you. Since I forgot them, they will be delivered tomorrow." Lofier said with a smile and Elphie chuckled.

"I'll warn Glinda. Lofier thank you for this. I can really see the merit now and I promise I will use the things that you sent me well." Elphie said seriously.

"Oh of that I have no doubt Elphaba. I have great faith in you. Now, you should get on back in there and show those boys a thing or two." Lofier laughed, repeating a phrase that he had used often during preparations for the Grazner.

"Okay, I'll try. Thank you for everything Lofier." Elphie smiled.

"You are very welcome Elphaba. Just remember, you've earned it all. Drop me a line and let me know how the study aides are working." Lofier said as they rose from their seats.

"I will." Elphie said.

"Wonderful. I'm now off to lunch with our favorite chef." Lofier said as he guided Elphie back to the doorway of the classroom

"Tell Uliko I said hello." Elphie said.

"I'll do that." Lofier replied as he opened the door.

"Elphaba, we were just coming to look for you. Pop quiz." Lofier heard someone say.

"Enjoy." Lofier laughed and gave Elphie a wave. Elphie chuckled and waved back.

"Is it even legal to give two pop quizzes in the same morning?" Lofier heard as he closed the door.

X

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled as Elphie sat down at their favorite table on the patio.

"You look tired Lyndie." Elphie said concerned.

"I am a little. You look tired too, but we will discuss it after dinner, which is on its way. How was your day?"

"Busy. I had two pop quizzes in the morning, an oral report, which ended up in a debate after lunch and a test before I left." Elphie smiled then took a drink of her cider.

"Wow, they are really working you. But I guess that's par for the course in a class for geniuses." Glinda chuckled.

"I suppose. I saw Lofier today. He came by to tell me that he is having some study aides from the research library at his lab delivered to our room tomorrow. He was supposed to bring them today, but left without them." Elphie said and Glinda giggled. A server brought their food and for a few beats they got settled with it.

"What sort of study aides? More books?" Glinda asked after taking a bite of her beef and noodles.

"I'm sure there will be some but I think it's mostly diagrams, charts and models of the human body and its systems." Elphie said as she played with her salad with her fork.

"Eat please. Maybe some of those diagrams will be useful for me. The ones in that one book you gave me are." Glinda smiled.

"Well these are bigger and far more detailed, so maybe so." Elphie said then took a bite of her salad and nodded. Glinda knew that sometimes when Elphie was not eating, a little nudge was all it took for her to realize that she really was hungry.

"How was your day Lyndie?"

"We had manipulations tag team races. My team won. One of the other team's blocks got away from them and broke a window." Glinda chuckled.

"Oh dear. Was anyone hurt?" Elphie asked.

"No. After they fixed it we launched an investigation to see what went wrong. We were like detectives. It was very interesting. Unfortunately we broke the window again trying to recreate what happened." Glinda chuckled and so did Elphie. Glinda smiled as Elphie took a bite of her vegetable casserole.

For the next half an hour, Glinda and Elphie shared details of their day and enjoyed their dinner. It was comfortable and fun, but there was still that little something between them that had been there since the accident. It wasn't a major thing, but after what had happened that morning, Glinda knew that it was festering. She was planning on talking to Elphie, but was going to let what happened when they got back up to their room dictate when.

X

"You know Elphie, I was thinking." Glinda said as they were walking up the stairs of the dorm.

"If you have all those charts and things here, you won't have to spend so much time at the research library."

"Lofier said the same thing actually." Elphie smiled.

"He said I might be able to spend a little more time with you and that would earn me points. I'm not sure what he meant by the points part. But I knew you'd like the more time part."

"Oh I really do. I like it when you study in the room. Lofier really is a genus and I think a closet romantic." Glinda giggled as Elphie opened their door.

"I'm not sure romance was what he had in mind." Elphie smiled as she put their book bags down.

"Well I'm sticking to that thought. I like romance." Glinda said then gave Elphie a gentle kiss. Elphie responded with a soft kiss but didn't let Glinda deepen it.

"I am aware." Elphie smiled then gently stroked Glinda's cheek. Glinda felt Elphie's mood shift slightly and decided now was the time.

"Elphie we need to talk. I know that you have a lot of reading to do, but we really need to." Glinda said seriously.

"I'm just not up for romance tonight. And you are tired. Besides, it's a school night." Elphie replied.

"It's not about romance, not directly anyway." Glinda said as she led Elphie to her chair. Elphie sat and tried to divert Glinda from straddling her legs, but Glinda would have none of it and settled on her lap.

"Lyndie…" Elphie started.

"Elphie I had a mini meltdown this morning." Glinda interrupted.

"Glinda what? Why didn't you tell me earlier? What happened? It's because I hurt you wasn't it?" Elphie said a bit franticly.

"No Elphie it was about what has been happening since then. You have been treating me like a porcelain doll and it is causing me stress, a lot of stress." Glinda said very seriously.

"Lyndie, I…" Elphie tried.

"I am going to tell you something and you are going to listen to me, really listen." Glinda interrupted.

"You are going to try and interrupt me with 'it's not the same Lyndie' but so help me if those words cross your lips I will hide all of your new books. I mean it." Glinda said seriously. Elphie looked at her carefully and saw no hint of playfulness. But she did see a hint of irritation and nodded.

"All right. But you cannot fuss at me for what might be behind my eyes." Elphie replied and Glinda nodded. They had argued about Glinda getting mad at what Elphie was thinking, but not voicing, before.

"I won't. But I'm serious Elphie you need to hear me. I can't live the way that we have the past few days any more. I can't, it's too stressful." Glinda said with no sniffles.

"Okay, but I'm not sure I understand." Elphie said.

"Elphie do you remember when I had that dream one night when we were sleeping without clothes. I cried against your chest and burned you." Glinda started. She saw the look in Elphie's eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. But Elphie held true to her word and did not voice it, so Glinda held to hers and ignored it.

"I remember." Elphie nodded.

"I felt terrible about it, guilty and terrible. I hated myself even though I did not mean to do it. You just kept telling me that the damage wasn't permanent, that you were really okay and over and over that it was an accident." Glinda said and saw signs that Elphie was beginning to make a connection.

"I did." Elphie agreed.

"I had to believe you. I hurt you and it killed me, all I wanted to do was make it better, to fix it. But I had to accept the fact that I couldn't. I had to take you at your word that you were really all right. I had to put aside my own stuff and believe you because that is what you needed me to do. I tended to your burn and fussed a little bit, but I stopped blaming myself. I stopped trying to make it up to you. I accepted that it was an accident, that you were not badly injured and I acted accordingly. I struggled with it. You know I did. But I did it." Glinda said.

"Yes, you did." Elphie said quietly.

"Sweetheart, I know it's hard and I know how you feel because I've been there too. But I need us to be us again." Glinda said softly, but still seriously.

"I think I understand Lyndie. And I know that part of all of this is rooted in my fear of hurting you. I actually did and I need to reconcile that. But…I …I'm frightened of something else." Elphie said after a few beats.

"Of what my love." Glinda said much more gently. She had made her point and she knew that Elphie had heard it.

"That your parents will be angry with me because I hit you, even by accident and they will no longer allow us to get married. I think maybe I just didn't want to do anything to make matters worse." Elphie whispered and Glinda's heart and her resolve, broke.

"No Elphie." Glinda said with a little sniffle.

"That is not going to happen." She added then gave Elphie the gentlest of kisses.

"It's not."

"A part of me knows that. But a small part of me may never accept the fact that you can't be taken away from me. I try Lyndie I do." Elphie said as she reached up to caresses Glinda's cheek.

"Then a part of me will just have to continually remind you, even firmly if necessary. But I would prefer to do it this way." Glinda said then kissed Elphie several times.

Elphie returned her kisses with more vigor than she had in days. They were not the long, explorative kisses that Glinda wanted, but it was a start. They talked for a little while longer, but they both knew there was no real reason to rehash the things that made them react so strongly to the little accidentally hurts they inflicted on one another. After a long hug and several more kisses that made them both feel better, Elphie went to get her books and Glinda settled in with her sketchbook to practice for her class in manifesting things that she drew. Three hours later, everything was ready for the next day and Glinda was more than ready for bed.

"I'm going to sleep now Elphie." Glinda said after using one of the approved ways of interrupting her studies. Elphie looked at her and smiled.

"I'll tuck you in." Elphie said as she got up and stretched.

"Really Elphie?" Glinda asked hopefully and Elphie nodded and led Glinda to her bed.

"I heard you Lyndie, I did." Elphie said as she sat down on Glinda's bed beside her.

"And I understand. I just need to figure it all out. But I heard you. You need me to be me."

"Yes, I do. I think you've figured it out quite well." Glinda smiled then put her arms around Elphie.

"I love so Elphie and I will always need you." Glinda whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss and started the ritual of tucking her in.

"Good night Lyndie. Sleep well." Elphie smiled after the last kiss.

"Goodnight Elphie. Just sleep." Glinda giggled.

"I will." Elphie smiled as she stood up. She watched Glinda drift off to sleep then went back to her books. After only half an hour though, fatigue overtook her and she put them away, got ready for bed and was asleep in no time.

X

"What does it say?" Loma whispered after their instructor handed Glinda a note.

"'Meet me for lunch. E.' Oh boy lunch with Elphie." Glinda said trying to contain her happiness.

"Her schedule is hectic this summer. This is a treat."

"Just try to get through the rest of the morning." Loma chuckled.

"I'm going to need your help. You know manipulations is not my best thing."

"As the blocks through the window will attest." Glinda giggled.

"We proved that I was not the only one to blame." Loma grinned.

"At least the first time."

The manipulations seminar passed quickly because it was interactive, engaging and a lot of fun. When it was over Glinda declined an invitation to join some of her classmates for lunch and hurried to the café. Halfway across the patio she saw Elphie sitting and their table involuntarily wiggled with delight.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda called out before she even reached the table. Elphie heard her, smiled and stood up.

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie said and pulled out a chair for her.

"To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" Glinda grinned when she was settled.

"I received a note from Norvin saying that my things from Lofier had arrived. He is putting them in our room. I figured that we could go up there after lunch and see what's there. I have about an hour so we can have a little private time too."

"Oh boy. I really like you." Glinda said quietly but held in her bubbles because a server appeared with the food that Elphie had already ordered.

"Mmmmmm, chicken salad, yummy." She said after the server left.

"What do you have? Cheese sandwich and fruit?"

"Yes. I got a fruit plate to share." Elphie said.

"Lyndie I've been thinking about what you said last night."

"Tell me Elphie." Glinda said as she held out a piece of Elphie's favorite green melon. Elphie took it and smiled at her.

"It was more about you needing me to be me. Well me needs to do something for you… I guess for us, to help with the extra stress. I want you to take you to the Stonehearth this weekend, well not the whole weekend." Elphie said.

"Elphie really? What about your classes?" Glinda said excitedly.

"Well, I really need to attend the prosection preparation seminar on Saturday morning, and I'll need to do research on Sunday afternoon, but I can live without the other study group meetings in between for one weekend. We need this, I think." Elphie said.

"Oh Elphie that will be wonderful. I'll make the arrangements." Glinda said excitedly.

"Okay. Glinda I want this time with you and I am trying to reconcile everything that you said and that I know is true. But I can't promis…" Elphie said.

"It's okay Elphie my love." Glinda whispered.

"We will have a nice, relaxing night, snuggle a little, maybe dance, eat gourmet food and take a long walk. Maybe even two. We'll just be and that will be enough. All right?"

"All right." Elphie smiled.

"Why don't we take the rest of our lunch upstairs and discuss this further." Glinda said with a little grin.

"I'd like that. I'll get a tray." Elphie said and got up from the table. Glinda watched her go more in love with her than ever.

-x-

"I wonder what Lofier sent." Glinda said as she opened the door to their room.

"I have no idea but I'm sure it will be interest…" Elphie started to say but was cut off by Glinda's little scream of fright. Elphie was so startled that she dropped the tray and put her arm around Glinda protectively and tried to move in front of her.

"What is that?" Glinda said pointing to what had scared her.

"I thought it was a person."

"It's a life size model of the human skeletal system. We have one in our classroom." Elphie said in relief and surprise.

"Ewwwwwwww, that's a human." Glinda grimaced.

"It's not real Lyndie, it's made of artificial material, not real bone." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"Are you sure?" Glinda said warily as she walked behind Elphie over to the skeleton.

"I'm sure. Here touch it." Elphie said.

"Yuck. No. I'd rather clean up the food mess." Glinda said and backed away.

"I'll do that." Elphie smiled.

"I can't believe that Lofier sent me an actual life size model of the skeletal system. They are very expensive." She said as she started picking things up off of the floor and putting them on a tray.

"I'll get a wet cloth." Glinda said and started to head to the bathroom. She looked at the skeleton, shook her head and headed to the porter's closet instead. Elphie followed behind her with the tray.

"I'm sorry that you are frightened my sweet." Elphie said as she dumped the tray down the garbage chute.

"I'm not any more, not really. That thing is just creepy." Glinda said as she wet a cloth in the sink.

"I don't have to keep it Lyndie. I'll arrange to have it shipped back." Elphie said as they went back.

"No need to be hasty Elphie. I'm just trying to get over the fact that there is a person made of artificial bone in the middle of our room. Obviously Lofier thought that having this would be beneficial for you." Glinda said as she wiped up the fruit juice on the floor.

"I'm not sure that he knew about it. He had the doctors choose things." Elphie said as she examined the model.

"This is even better than the one in our classroom."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Glinda said

"A girl, I think. Someone did a presentation on the skeletal system today and said one way you can tell is by the pelvic bone." Elphie said as she ran her hand on the bone.

"But I'll look it up."

"Well that's something I guess. At least a boy isn't hanging there staring at us." Glinda said as she came a little closer.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you know what I mean." She added when Elphie looked at her in amusement.

"I do. Here Lyndie, just touch." Elphie said as she took Glinda's hand and placed it on the skeleton's arm.

"Hey, it doesn't feel creepy at all." Glinda said.

"Look there's a box too." She said and turned her attention to that. Inside were a few books, some scroll type things that Elphie assumed were diagrams and some small interactive models of organ systems.

"Lyndie, I need to go. You do too." Elphie said as Glinda took a model out of the box.

"What's this?" Glinda asked.

"The urinary system." Elphie chuckled.

"Ewwwwwwww." Glinda said making a face as she quickly put it back in the box.

"We can figure out what to do with these things tonight. I really don't need to keep the skeletal model." Elphie said.

"I'll put a sheet over it, since you will get home before me."

"That might be a good idea. At least the others don't look like people. But let's just see if I can adjust to it before you send it back. It will help you study. Maybe I can sketch it." Glinda said reasonably.

"Maybe." Elphie said and pulled Glinda into a hug after arranging the sheet over the skeleton.

"I love you, you know that right."

"I know that. I love you too. Which is why I'm going to see if I can handle having a bone roomie for the summer." Glinda chuckled.

"Well you are almost there now. Cook has said that I'm skin and bones." Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled. Elphie kissed her then gave her a hug.

"We really need to go." Elphie said.

"Maybe it will help if I dress her." Glinda said as Elphie picked up their book bags.

"Lyndie, you can't put clothes on a model of the skeletal system." Elphie said with an amused chuckle as they headed out the door.

"Why not? It's life size; a she and we have dresses. We can call her Boneika. Get it BONE ika." Glinda chuckled merrily.

"Oh no." Elphie sighed recognizing the familiar mischievous twinkle in her love's eyes.


	119. Chapter 119

"Ah what is this world coming to? A GABS meeting on a Saturday morning." Loma sighed then sipped her coffee.

"It's not that I don't love you and your company, but I'd rather be beside my warm, cuddly boyfriend, in bed."

"I'd rather be there too. Well in my own bed with my warm, cuddly fiancé." Glinda chuckled.

"Well let's get this meeting started. Is there any new business?" Loma laughed.

"Science is mean and our love's work too hard." Glinda said.

"Isn't that old business?" Loma chuckled.

"It's our usual business." Glinda laughed as she took another fig bun from the plate that was between her and Loma.

"Well at least these meetings are well organized." Loma said and took the last strawberry.

"So does Hyrut have classes all day?" Glinda asked.

"Actually, he is following Elphaba's lead and ducking out at lunch." Loma smiled.

"First we are going to the market for supplies. After the market we are going to Tyuron's to get dinner to go then we are barricading ourselves in my room until Monday morning. It's not a night at the Stonehearth, but I'm not complaining." Loma said with a wink and a chuckle.

"And you get him until Monday morning. I have to give Elphie back to the mean old Science Department after lunch tomorrow." Glinda said.

"Oh I'm sure you will make the most of your time and your location. We GABS are very resourceful." Loma laughed.

"I second that motion." Glinda giggled as she held up her coffee cup. Loma tapped it with hers and they both chuckled merrily.

X

Glinda looked at the two bags on the floor near the door, all packed and ready to go. Since they were only staying one night and were mainly going to stay in, two pieces of luggage would normally not be needed. Glinda chuckled to herself as she thought about the things that were in the smaller bag. They were things to make staying in more relaxing. Her little chuckle turned into a broad grin when she felt very faint but familiar flutters. She opened the door just as Elphie was putting her hand on the knob.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she took Elphie's hand and pulled her into the room, closing the door behind her. Elphie smiled and was ready to respond but a very enthusiastic kiss stopped her.

"I didn't want to waste any of our precious time together." She grinned when she let Elphie go.

"That's very practical of you Lyndie." Elphie smiled then gave her a soft kiss.

"I found myself thinking about our little getaway earlier."

"Really?" Glinda bubbled as she removed Elphie's book bag from across her shoulder.

"We were looking at very detailed diagrams of back muscles and I thought about how massages work on them. Then I thought about how nice it feels when you give me one. I'm sure that I blushed because the person next to me asked if I was okay." Elphie chuckled.

"How grand. Massages are actually part of the plan." Glinda beamed and wiggled happily.

"Mr. Frama will be here in half an hour. I'll tell you about it while you change. Boneika has your clothes." Glinda giggled.

Elphie looked over to her study nook, where her model of the skeletal system was, and smiled slightly. It was dressed in one of Glinda's brightly colored sundresses and was wearing the messenger's cap. Her clothes were draped over its arm.

"Lyndie, I have gotten used to you calling my model by a made up name, even though I still thinks it's a little silly." Elphie started.

"I told you Banika is a common name in the Pertha Hills area. I just adjusted it." Glinda grinned.

"So noted. I can deal with that, but must you continue to put clothing on it?" Elphie sighed, more confused than irritated.

"I stopped putting your clothing on her, even though it fit better. And it's nicer than covering her with a sheet. She's like a dress maker's dummy sort of. I am having fun sketching her, even when you're studying her and she's naked." Glinda giggled and Elphie could only sake her head in amusement and chuckle softly.

"You do realize that having to undress a model of the skeletal system before you can study it, is not normal." Elphie smiled as she took her dress.

"How do you know?" Glinda laughed.

"You are a Chemistry major."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that." Elphie smiled as she started to get undressed.

"At least you haven't put shoes on her."

"I tried. Mine are too small and yours don't match. I think a pair of Dani's might work." Glinda grinned.

"I'm not sure which is more disturbing, the fact that your explanation made a certain amount of sense or the fact that I actually agreed, for just a beat, that my shoes would be inappropriate." Elphie chuckled as she went into the bathroom.

"That's the spirit Elphie." Glinda bubbled.

"Well it is an established fact that I am a good sport. All though this might be more of a 'if you can't beat them, join them' situation." Elphie chuckled.

"How funny, I thought the same thing when I decided to have fun with the fact that there was a skeleton in our room." Glinda laughed.

"Interesting notion, but appropriate. If nothing else, this has been one of our more interesting compromises." Elphie replied.

"And we've had some really interesting compromises." Glinda said happily as she started to help Elphie button her dress.

"Perhaps we should return to the original plan of me changing clothes and you telling me the plan for our getaway. Just so we won't be late." Elphie smiled after she captured Glinda's hands and kissed them.

"Okay. But I get to help undress you later." Glinda giggled.

"Is that part of the plan?" Elphie smiled.

"Of course. It's a comprehensive plan." Glinda said and Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"I see. I can't wait to hear it." Elphie chuckled.

"And I'm really looking forward to carrying it out, whatever it is."

"I love you Elphie, I just do." Glinda sighed then kissed Elphie and went to go sit on her bed to watch her finish getting ready while they talked.

X

"I hope you are not disappointed that we couldn't get our usual room." Elphie said after Ovier left.

"I was a little at first. But it's not the Inn's fault that the people in it extended their stay. And the manager was very apologetic." As she and Elphie went from the tiny entryway into the sitting room.

"It was very good of him to upgrade us to a suite." Elphie said.

"It was. When Ovier said that they call this the Gillikin Rose Suite, it made me happy. That's our flower."

"I guess it is. And I'm glad you are happy. This is a nice room." Elphie smiled as they looked around.

The sitting room had a nice sofa, two chairs, and two end tables with lamps on an elegant carpet at one end of the room. At the other end there was a small dining table and a complete little bar in the corner. The cider and juice Glinda had requested for the other room were in the little icebox and the victrola with some recordings was on a console table near the bedroom door. Glinda loved the décor and proclaimed the space in between the two areas perfect for dancing. The bedroom was smaller, but very elegant and the bathroom made Glinda sigh happily.

"These rooms are nice too." Glinda said with a mischievous little giggle.

"If brunch still plays into our plan, we had better go downstairs." Elphie chuckled, recognizing the tone of the giggle.

"Oh I know. I'm just excited that we have some time for just us and a very good plan to fill it." Glinda grinned.

"Lyndie. I'm not going to apologize for my schedule because I know I do not need to. I'm just going to tell you that I love you more than anything, even my pen." Elphie smiled and Glinda chuckled.

"And do this." She said as she put her hands on the back of Glinda's head and caressed her temples with her thumbs for a few beats before brushing her lips against hers several times.

"You are my everything Glinda. Never doubt that." Elphie whispered then pressed her lips to Glinda's gently, savoring their softness before slowly starting to kiss her with passion and vigor. They hadn't connected to one another through a kiss like this in a while so they were in no hurry to end it. They simply experienced it and let the kiss guide itself until necessity forced them apart. As Elphie caught her breath, she put her head on Glinda's shoulder, put her arms around her and held her close. Glinda buried her face in Elphie's neck, completely overtaken by the love that she felt.

"I love you too." Glinda managed to say after a few beats.

X

"I miss the after dinner or after brunch walks we usually take." Elphie mused as she and Glinda walked arm in arm along one of the Stonehearth's more secluded walking paths.

"I think I need to better separate what I'm required to do and what I choose to do, so we can go back to taking them everyday instead of just every so often."

"Well I'll never argue about getting to spend more time together. But remember it's not just your schedule, some of my seminar sessions are getting in the way too." Glinda smiled.

"I'll certainly do my share to facilitate togetherness." She added with a giggle.

"You always do. More than your share usually." Elphie chuckled.

"I know that most of our stress this past week came from our little accident and not from our busy schedules but… you know, I'm not sure. I just miss taking a walk with you most everyday." Elphie said with no distress.

"The path that leads to those lovely swings is just up there, why don't we get a cold beverage from that little kiosk and sit on the swings and talk. We can just talk about whatever comes up, get it out of the way then focus on the rest of the plan when we get back to the room." Glinda said.

"All right. I like that idea. Are you finally going to tell me what's in that second piece of luggage?" Elphie asked.

"Probably not. But all in good time my love." Glinda grinned and Elphie chuckled at the look on her face.

X

Glinda and Elphie sat on an out of the way, face-to-face swing by a sparkling lake sipping cold drinks in crystal glasses, eating a lightly seasoned mix of roasted nuts and seeds from a small crystal bowl and chatting. It was a warm and sunny afternoon and even though there were other people enjoying the day by the lake, it did not bother them at all. They just chatted and chuckled about their busy schedules and the inevitable little tiffs that would arise because of it. Even though they had discussed it before, they realized that they did not take the right things into account. They agreed that walks and their usual nightly chats, among other things would suffer a little, but as they talked they knew that they would be able to make time for those things, even if they couldn't manage to schedule it. It wasn't a serious talk; it was catching up chat punctuated by teases, chuckles, little jokes and even an occasional finger battle as they tried to get a favorite type of nut or some seeds from the bowl. There were even a few periods of comfortable silence. Glinda was the first to break the latest one.

"You know Elphie, even though our schedules are really, really busy and will more than likely stay that way for the next year, I wouldn't change a thing." Glinda said then sipped her iced tea.

"Really?" Elphie said a little surprised.

"Nope. Make some little adjustments for sure, but change it outright, no." Glinda replied then popped some nuts into her mouth. Elphie sipped her cider and waited, recognizing the look on her love's face and knowing that there was more to come.

"I wouldn't change anything because I am exceptionally proud of you and what you are doing. I mean I know that you know that I am proud of you, but this is more than that." Glinda said.

"I know that you are proud of me." Elphie smiled and intertwined her fingers with Glinda's for a moment.

"But I'm not sure that I understand."

"I see this as an anything that is worth having is worth fighting and sacrificing for thing. You my love, are going to do great things with your amazing intellect. You are dedicated to learning and figuring how to do things, wondrous things that will help people. It requires diligence, time, effort, patience and support. Whatever is going to come from your remarkable gift is worth fighting and sacrificing for. That's why I wouldn't change a thing. I know that this is about more than just too many hours in the lab, mountains of homework and all of the other things that intrude on our time together. I will of course continue to fuss about it. We will have tiffs about it. And make no mistake, I will always put my foot down when I truly think that you are over worked, overly stressed or tired, which will more than likely lead to more tiffs. We may need to tweak things and adapt them as things evolve, but not fundamentally change them. Because that would change us. And I love us, busy schedules and all." Glinda explained.

"Lyndie, where did all of this come from?" Elphie asked, very intrigued.

"From Boneika and those not very pretty models of our insides that you have." Glinda chuckled.

"You're kidding." Elphie said.

"Well those things didn't start it, I've always known how important your studies are. But those things are even more realistic than the drawings in the books and it really made an impression. Remember when you showed me the heart on that one model? Glinda asked.

"I do, you made an absolutely adorable face." Elphie chuckled.

"You told me how the medicine that Granny is always complaining about helps hers beat and move blood like it should and something just clicked. The things that you tell me about your frisky enzymes, fragile experiments, proper plant cutting and everything else suddenly gelled. Not because I understood what you were saying, but because I realized that all the time you spent staring at that heart, all the notes you took, the formulas you created and the expletives you uttered means that someday someone's heart is going to have a new and better medicine to help it work right. And when you were doing the same thing with the stomach and the other parts around it, I knew that you needed to do that and all kinds of experiments in order to make Dr. Elphie's Tummy Tonic." Glinda beamed and Elphie leaned over and kissed her cheek. She didn't tell Glinda that she had already started exploring how to make a pink and peppermint flavored stomachache remedy because she did not want her love to be disappointed if it never panned out. Knowing that Glinda still thought about it made her want to work on it even harder.

"I am amazed by you Lyndie, really." Elphie smiled.

"That was a lot to think about."

"I had a lot of thinking time this week. I doodled it all in my visual journal. I also drew all the little organs you showed me inside of one of my sketches of Boneika. I dare say that it is better than those diagrams that were in my biology books in school. And in a weird way it has helped my human forms drawings. All that minute detail practice I think." Glinda chuckled.

"And don't forget all of the manipulations practice you got magically taking apart and putting together the models. And with the exception of putting the kidneys where the lungs go and visa versa, it went rather well." Elphie smiled.

"That was more a biology mistake than a magical one. They do sort of look alike…from a distance. When you are tired and not a scientist." Glinda giggled.

"I suppose so." Elphie smiled.

"Lyndie do you ever feel like you are getting lost in me?"

"I love getting lost in you." Glinda giggled and waggled her eyebrows.

"I meant it just seems that your pursuits seem to be always be overshadowed by mine." Elphie explained.

"I know what you meant sweetheart. And no." Glinda smiled.

"But even though we have talked about this, several times, I can understand why you would think so during a conversation like this." She added reassuringly.

"I may have a talent for science but you have a true talent for art. And you extremely intelligent and a fantastic sorceress." Elphie said.

"Misplaced internal organs and levitated books aside." Glinda chuckled.

"Okay, I'm over thinking this." Elphie smiled.

"Maybe, but this time it's okay. This time was your time in the praise and acknowledgement spotlight." Glinda giggled.

"Next time, it can be mine. Maybe after I've done my nude self-portrait. I think I've settled on a pose." She added and Elphie's eyebrows shot up.

"You have?" Elphie said, blushing.

"It's a very challenging one, but I think you'll like it. I'll give you a hint. It involves the messenger's cap and your lawyer's satchel." Glinda giggled and Elphie chuckled and shook her head.

"I wouldn't change a thing either my sweet. I love us too." Elphie said.

For a little while longer they talked about the nature of anything and everything talks, chuckling at how busy schedules, models of internal organs and nude self-portraits could seamlessly be a part of the same one.

X

"Elphie, you can come out now." Glinda called from the bedroom.

"You are stunning my sweet." Elphie sighed as she emerged from the bathroom to see Glinda standing in front of the mirror. They were both wearing the coordinated cocktail dresses that Gwenot had bought them and Glinda's hair was up, with a few stray curls falling intentionally to frame her face.

"Back at you my love." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Are cocktail dress appropriate at five in the evening." Elphie asked.

"They are in the Gillikin Rose Suite." Glinda giggled.

"Are you ready? Appetizers have arrived."

"Appetizers?" Elphie said surprised.

"Yep. I have a confession to make. I didn't tell you the entire plan. Do you forgive me?" Glinda said with a little grin.

"Since that doesn't really surprise me, of course I do." Elphie chuckled.

"I ordered them when I placed our dinner order earlier. Dinner will be here in about forty- five minutes." Glinda said.

"And now you can see what was in the second bag. Starting with these." Glinda said opening the wardrobe to reveal the peignoirs that Elphie had bought them.

"Very nice. I admit I had anticipated our silk and satin nightgowns." Elphie chuckled.

"I couldn't decide between those and these, so I did eennie meenie miney mo. The peignoirs won." Glinda giggled then took Elphie's hand and led her out into the sitting room.

"Our candle." Elphie said as she looked at the candle she and Glinda had manifested together on the formally set dining table.

"And our glasses." Glinda said as she indicated one of their special glasses full of apricot nectar and the other full of juice.

"Apparently one of the bottles of nectar your father brought down was in that bag as well." Elphie smiled.

"Along with some of our favorite recordings. Why don't you put on one that pleases you and I'll take the stuffed mushrooms and drinks over to the sitting area." Glinda said. Within minutes music was playing softly and Elphie was sitting beside Glinda on the sofa.

"To precious fiancé time." Elphie said after she accepted her glass of nectar.

"To precious fiancé time." Glinda said then the tapped their glasses together, sipped their drinks then shared a very nice kiss.

By mutual agreement all talk of schoolwork, schedules and models of internal organs was banned as soon as they got back into the room until after brunch at Tyuron's the next day. While Glinda and Elphie nibbled on stuffed mushrooms they talked about Dani and Manif's upcoming reception and whether they should make a visit home before or after it. They were leaning towards after, but moving into Dani and Manif's around the same time added a new dimension to the discussion.

When the music that was playing ended the discussion was paused while Elphie got up and put on another recording. It was abandoned altogether when she turned around and saw Glinda standing in the middle of the room.

"May I have this dance?" Glinda said with a curtsey.

"I'd be delighted." Elphie responded with a curtsey and they swayed gently to the music, kissing softly until dinner arrived.

X

"This is nice." Glinda sighed as they danced after a non-hurried delicious and delightful dinner. The lights had been dimmed, the ceiling had been sparkled and the music was slow and soft.

"It is." Elphie said then gently spun Glinda out and back.

"Dinner was nice as well. I fully believe that gourmet food served on fine china on a formally set table is, on occasion, necessary."

"That has proven to be true." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"And that kiss after dinner was…" Glinda started.

"Nice." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"Oh it was so much more than merely nice. And it was also very necessary." Glinda smiled.

"That has also proven to be true." Elphie said. Another song started and they waltzed, letting the music guide their bodies as they danced.

"Why don't we bathe, change and then continue this." Glinda said after a dance ending, very intricate kiss.

"All right." Elphie smiled then offered her hand to Glinda.

When they were in the bedroom with the door closed, Glinda took Elphie into her arms and kissed her for all she was worth then started to unfasten the back of her dress, caressing her back as she did. Elphie reciprocated but used her caresses to slowly move Glinda's dress off her shoulders and breasts. Elphie placed feather light kisses on Glinda's shoulders and neck as her hands teased the dress down her hips until it was free to fall to the floor on its own. After another highly charged kiss, Elphie's shoulders received the same gentle attention and her dress met the same fate.

Glinda grinned slyly as Elphie leaned over to retrieve their dresses from the floor and gave her a ribald whistle. Elphie chuckled as she stood up and the sight made Glinda's breath catch. When the dresses were draped over the arm of a chair and shoes had been kicked off Elphie pulled Glinda to her and kissed her neck as her hands made their way up Glinda's back to the hooks of her brassiere. As Glinda's breasts were released from their silk coverings, Elphie moved her kisses down to greet them. The happy little sighs from Glinda encouraged Elphie to continue. When Elphie moved her kisses back up to Glinda's neck, Glinda moved her hands and unfastened Elphie's bra.

"Happy breasts?" Elphie said softly as Glinda removed her bra.

"They most certainly are." Glinda sighed then giggled.

"Oh, you mean this." She added and lightly touched the sensitive area of one of her breasts to the sensitive area of one of Elphie's, moving until Elphie inhaled sharply.

"Yes, that." Elphie said through an exhale. They spent a few minutes kissing while moving and shifting to keep their breasts in contact while trying to remove one another's panties. They always enjoyed this little game, but hadn't engaged in it in quite awhile.

"At least we don't need to warm the oil." Glinda said when they were finally naked.

"No we don't. But doesn't that defeat the purpose of an oil bath." Elphie smiled.

"Well, perhaps. But massages in the oil bath are very relaxing." Glinda grinned.

"This is true." Elphie replied.

"You sparkle and I'll conjure." Glinda smiled.

X

"Remember the first oil bath we ever took together?" Elphie said as her hands gently massaged one of Glinda's feet.

"I do, very well." Glinda smiled as she massaged one of Elphie's.

"We were so nervous."

"You hid it well." Elphie chuckled.

"You tried to joke about our breasts." Glinda laughed.

"And you kissed me rather vigorously."

"I felt terrible about that. To this day I'm still not sure what possessed me to do that." Elphie smiled.

"The kiss or the bath?" Glinda smiled.

"Any of it actually." Elphie chuckled.

"I was so afraid that you'd just disappear."

"I told you that reality was ours to create and yours to control. That hasn't worked out as I envisioned, but still quite well." Glinda smiled.

"You called me your perfection." Elphie said.

"You still are." Glinda grinned then leaned towards Elphie to kiss her, sliding around in the process. It made them both laugh and reminisce about when that happened during their first oil bath.

When Glinda was resettled they continued giving one another various types of massages as they talked about that first oil bath and fun they had afterward. Elphie remembered being shocked and nervous at the thought of walking around the house in nothing but her robe. Glinda laughed about what it took to get her hair out of its bun and the chase that followed. They both remembered sitting in the library, dressed only in their robes, just talking. When they finally got out of the tub Glinda insisted that Elphie show her how to dry off after an oil bath, just like she had done that first time.

X

Dressed in their peignoirs Elphie and Glinda snuggled on the sofa, with a dessert and a nightcap as they continued to reminisce. When their very first real waltz together came up they put on their favorite waltz music and danced, commenting on how much they had progressed since then. After it was over, Glinda illustrated that fact by leading Elphie over to the sofa to make out, something that they could not do after that first dance. Their kisses were fiery and involved and their hands were free to caress wherever they choose, restricted only by the thin material of the nightdresses. When they needed to cool down a bit, they would dance or just talk, a system that had served them well in the past. For hours they enjoyed one another in this manner. During one break Elphie said they were catching up and Glinda replied that they were stocking up then thought it might be a good idea to do enough for both.

As midnight approached they danced their way to the bedroom. They had been slowing things down for the past half an hour and adrenaline fueled activities gave way to softer ones as a happy exhaustion settled in.

"This has been a perfect day Elphie." Glinda sighed as she snuggled with Elphie under the cool linen sheet.

"Are you all stocked up?" Elphie chuckled.

"No. But by the time we get back tomorrow I will be." Glinda giggled.

"I see." Elphie smiled.

"And this has been a wonderful time. I know we can't do this every weekend, but we can possibly arrange for a few more times throughout the summer."

"Oh boy. I like that idea." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too my precious girl." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's temple as she settled into a sleeping snuggle.

"I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words. Your smile has really thrown me." Elphie sang as she stroked Glinda's hair. Somewhere in the middle of the song they both simply drifted off to sleep.

X

_"Turn over." The gossamer lips whispered then kissed her tenderly. She felt the downy fingers and gentle green hands help her shift over onto her stomach and sighed happily._

"_I like this." She said and received the gentlest of pats on her bottom and a kiss on her shoulder blade._

"_I know." The gossamer lips replied as they kissed across her back to her other shoulder. She turned her head to try and capture a kiss and was successful. The gossamer lips continued to kiss down her back as the downy fingers gently glided over the skin of her sides, searching until they found her breast. She twisted just a little to allow them better access and moaned softly when they found their mark. _

"_Ohhhh Ooooz she moaned softly as she felt the downy fingers tease her breast while the gossamer lips continued to kiss their way down her back._

"_Shall I continue?" The gossamer lips whispered in her ear after kissing her lower back._

"_Don't tease me so." She sighed and felt the downy fingers move back down her sides._

"_As you wish." The gossamer lips replied then sought out her lips and kissed them hungrily. _

_The gossamer lips made their way slowly down her back as the downy fingers moved with them. She felt a soft kiss on her bottom and sighed, trying not to wiggle. The downy fingers went to work caressing her thighs, moving from outside to inside and making her groan. The gossamer lips continued to kiss her bottom as the downy fingers tormented her. The gossamer lips kissed the back of each of her thighs before moving back up her bottom, back and finally to her neck all while the downy fingers caressed her making her squirm and driving her wild._

"_I love you." The gossamer lips whispered as the downy fingers once again found their mark._

Glinda woke up with a start, aroused and breathing heavily.

"Lyndie." Elphie said as she startled awake.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine Elphie just fine." Glinda cooed softly as she stroked Elphie's cheek. I had a very interesting dream."

"Do you need to…" Elphie started.

"I just need to be cuddled back to sleep." Glinda smiled.

"Are you sure?" Elphie said as she shifted position.

"I am very sure." Glinda sighed happily as she snuggled close to Elphie.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said as she wrapped her arms around Glinda.

"Yes you do my love." Glinda smiled then kissed Elphie's fingers.

"You really do."


	120. Chapter 120

Glinda's eyes fluttered open and she felt the satin of Elphie's peignoir against her cheek, her soft fingers against the bare skin of her arm and heard quiet humming. She sighed softly then closed her eyes again as she nestled in closer. Elphie felt her press up against her and started to lightly tickle her arm. She smiled when she heard a little giggle then chuckled when she felt a little tug on her nightdress.

"Come down here." Glinda chirped.

"You come up here." Elphie chuckled.

"More fun down here." Glinda replied with a little giggle and Elphie melted.

"What makes you say that?" Elphie responded as she continued to tickle up and down Glinda's arm.

"I'm down here." Glinda said mischievously.

"Well I can't really argue with that." Elphie chuckled as she shifted from her semi reclined position into a fully reclined one.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie smiled then received a very enthusiastic kiss.

"You were sitting up. Were you awake long?" Glinda asked with an innocent grin.

"Not long. Just since what I can only assume was another interesting dream." Elphie smiled and moved some strands of hair off of Glinda's face.

"Mmmmmm. I had a couple of those." Glinda said with a giggled sigh.

"Actually I had a mildly interesting one as well." Elphie said and Glinda wiggled happily beside her.

"Really?" Glinda grinned.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you an edited version of one of mine." She added with a chuckle.

"I think that seems fair." Elphie laughed then accepted Glinda's not even close to subtle hint to kiss her.

"You go first." Glinda giggled when they parted.

"All right." Elphie said and leaned up on one elbow.

"We were in our meadow, by the pond and there was not a duck in sight." Elphie chuckled.

"Awwww, but it was your dream so it does make sense." Glinda said.

"Indeed. Anyway, the sun was setting and we were dancing, very intimately." Elphie continued.

"I like this dream." Glinda grinned.

"Then for some inexplicable reason a tent appeared." Elphie continued.

"Ohhhh, liking it even more." Glinda giggled.

"You took me by the hand and led me in then kissed me in a manner that I'm not sure is entirely possible in a waking state." Elphie chuckled.

"Yay me. Lucky me too." Glinda said with an eyebrow waggle.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I woke up so I'm not positive. But I can make an educated guess based on the fact that you were fastening the tent flap with one hand and unbuttoning my blouse with the other all while kissing me again." Elphie said.

"We made love in a tent." Glinda bubbled.

"That would be my guess, yes." Elphie agreed.

"What fun. And there was a tent in one of my dreams too." Glinda giggled as she shifted up onto one of her elbows so the she and Elphie were now face to face.

"You're kidding." Elphie said in disbelief.

"Okay, not a tent really. We were all the way under a sheet. But it was sort of like being in a tent." Glinda grinned then reached down and grabbed the white linen sheet that was tangled around their feet. After a lot of giggling, some shifting and a quick foot battle Glinda pulled the sheet up over their heads.

"See? And there was some major hanky panky going on under here. Well not here, but under some silk sheets on a big bed like my parents have. We were trying to undress one another and play kiskle tag all without getting out from underneath the sheet."

"Sounds very active." Elphie laughed.

"It was great fun. I mean we've made out and other things under covers before but never totally under, like this. It added a whole new dimension to it all." Glinda giggled.

"I would imagine. I'm going to assume that we made love in your sort of tent." Elphie chuckled as she diverted Glinda's wandering hand.

"Oh we did. And making love in my favorite position, while staying totally under the sheet, proved to be…delightfully challenging." Glinda said with a big grin. Her grin turned into giggles as she watched Elphie's face as she tried to piece it together.

"I'll just take your word for that. But wouldn't the sheet just slip off when I… you know never mind." Elphie chuckled.

"Thus the challenge. But oh my, it was fun. I like laughing while making love. Moans sound funny through giggles. Remember the tickles. This was even better." Glinda laughed.

"Another thing I'll have to take your word for." Elphie smiled.

"Well" Glinda said, drawing out the vowel sound.

"Oh dear." Elphie chuckled.

"Remember that we do not have the luxury of staying in bed all morning."

"But we don't have to get up now, so I propose an experiment." Glinda said reasonably while tracing her finger around the fabric on Elphie's breast.

"You do not play fair." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"An established fact. As is all is fair in love and hanky panky." Glinda chuckled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"So what is your experiment's protocol?" Elphie asked. Her reply was Glinda laying back down, pulling Elphie on top of her and kissing her hard.

Both Elphie and Glinda knew that they were not going to have sex. So that, combined with Glinda's wake up playfulness led to a bed games free for all under the sheet. Glinda even managed to incorporate Elphie poking her head out from under the sheet in order to keep track of the time into the fun by engaging in sneak attack knee tickles. Glinda ignored Elphie's first time warning by initiating a game of hide the hand and the second one with a game of guess where that made Elphie blush deeply. When she tried to ignore the third time warning with a questionable find the lips move, Elphie took matters into her own hands. She initiated a lengthy, fiery, intricate, all consuming kiss that started without warning and ended abruptly leaving Glinda breathless and giving Elphie a chance to slip out from under the sheet. She stood by, chuckling softly as she saw the sheet start to move.

"Oh great Oz." She heard Glinda sigh from under the sheet a few beats later.

"I guess that will show me not to ignore your warnings again." Glinda giggled. Elphie laughed softly, but did not respond. She knew that Glinda was trying to get her to come and get her out of bed, but for both their sakes, she was not taking the bait.

"Oh all right. Be that way." Elphie heard as she saw one of Glinda's shapely legs emerge out from under the sheet.

"At least we managed to get naked." Glinda bubbled as she hopped the rest of the way out.

"But you my love, do not play the least bit fair." She added with a happy wiggle then gave Elphie a kiss.

"I would certainly hope not. I learned from the best after all." Elphie smiled with a delighted twinkle in her eye. Glinda looked at her with adoration for a beat then collapsed onto the very rumpled bed in a fit of giggles.

X

"Welcome my young friends." Tyuron smiled as Elphie and Glinda came into the door of his café.

"Hi Tyuron." Glinda said then gave the man a quick peck on the cheek. Elphie said hello and extended her hand.

"Your table is ready and Uliko has been waiting for you." Tyuron said as he shook Elphie's hand warmly.

"He has a special dish that he wants you to try." He said as he ushered the girls back out the door and over to their favorite table in the corner of the patio by the flower garden.

"Oh boy. I'm starving. " Glinda grinned as Tyuron seated her.

"I'll tell him that you have arrived." Tyuron smiled then sat Elphie and hurried off.

"Oh what a beautiful day this is." Glinda said.

"I know that it made us a run even more late, but having Mr. Frama take the long way back was wonderful. A carriage ride on a warm summer's morning with my best girl was the perfect end to a great, but brief, getaway. I love my life."

"Even though I have to go back to that, and I quote, 'grassless, pretty flowerless and sunless summer hating place.'" Elphie chuckled.

"Yes, even with that. I meant what I said the other day, I am very proud of you and would not change a thing." Glinda smiled.

"You just reserve the right to complain about it." Elphie laughed.

"Exactly." Glinda chuckled then waved to Uliko.

"Hi Uliko." Glinda grinned.

"Hello Uliko." Elphie smiled.

"I make special. Is like pancake, but different." Uliko said as Tyuron put plates down in front of each of them.

"These are made with typical pancake batter mixed with diced tomatoes, peppers, mushrooms, green onions and a special tomato based sauce. The basic recipe is from Ugabu." Tyuron said.

"But I fix it. Yours has special sausage." Uliko said to Glinda.

"It smells wonderful." Glinda said as she inhaled then took a bite.

"Mmmmmm." She sighed as she savored.

"This is very good Uliko. Thank you." Elphie smiled after she swallowed her first bite.

"Terrific." Glinda agreed.

"You like." Uliko said then hurried away.

"We really do." Glinda chuckled.

"He has been very excited for you to try these. I couldn't offer them to other customers until you did." Tyuron chuckled as he put their drinks and a plate of fruit down on the table.

"And here is some extra sauce in case you want some." Tyuron said as he put a ramekin down on the table.

"Sort of like tomato syrup." Glinda grinned.

"It is, isn't it?" Tyuron chuckled heartily.

"I'll tell Iko, he'll enjoy that one."

"These really are delicious." Glinda said as she drizzled some sauce on her pancakes.

"They are. And I was in the mood for a salad." Elphie said as she speared a fork full of the greens that were also on her plate.

"He always knows. He must have that same knowing thing for cooking that you have for Chemistry." Glinda said as she spooned some of the sauce onto Elphie's plate.

"I suppose that's possible. As we both know, anything is possible." Elphie said.

"You know, while were on the subject, I can't wait until BirdWing comes back to Shiz." Glinda said.

"We were on the subject?" Elphie said very confused.

"In a way, he told you about the Gift of Knowing. Anyway, I want to make sure that we go see him after the fall term starts. He should be back by then." Glinda said.

"All right. I look forward to seeing him again as well. It has been awhile." Elphie said.

"It has been, but for a worthy cause. Those apprentice glassblowers he is training are very lucky indeed." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

As they ate their brunch they talked about BirdWing and a variety of other things. Tyuron and Uliko came out to refill their glasses and stayed to chat for a bit. Glinda liked it when they had time to do that. When they were finished with the food and some fresh strawberry mousse for dessert, Uliko gave them a bag of their favorite cookies for a snack and then fled to the kitchen when Glinda thanked him with a light kiss on the cheek.

Elphie did not have time to visit with Paszor so Glinda said that she and Juiva would stop in later when they were out looking for a small rug for Caspon's room. They also did not have time for a proper walk so they slowly strolled back to campus then around the patio before heading upstairs to their room.

X

"Hey look Elphie, mail." Glinda said happily when she saw the letter on top of one of their bags.

"Norven must have brought it when he brought up our bags. It's from Momsie and Popsicle."

"Why don't you read while I bathe and change." Elphie said.

"Okay." Glinda said as she sat down on the bed and opened the envelope. Elphie gave her a kiss then started to undress for her bath. Glinda watched for a bit then started to read out loud.

"_My darling girls,_

_We received word yesterday morning that the waiver for Galinda to live off campus has been approved."_

"Elphie, Elphie did you hear that!" Glinda bubbled as she sprung up off of the bed and skipped into the bathroom.

"I did. This is wonderful news." Elphie smiled.

"It's official. We can live together off of campus. There is so much to do." Glinda said excitedly.

"Why don't you start with reading the rest of the letter?" Elphie chuckled.

"Oh good thought. I'm so excited." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's cheek and sat down on the vanity stool.

"_Galinda, you will need to pick up the official notification from Madame Morrible's office, sign it then drop it off at the Housing Administrator's office in order for it to take effect. She should have it by midweek."_ Glinda continued to read.

"And there is the downside, meeting with ole Horrible." She chuckled.

"But nothing is going to spoil this."

"A wise thought. Is there more?" Elphie smiled.

"Yep." Glinda said then started to read again.

"_In other news, Greda accompanied Mother back from the Emerald City and is going to stay for a few days before returning. Mother will be leaving on Monday morning for the Valley. She had a nice visit with Greda, Robil and the kids. We are thinking about getting together in the EC for Lurlinemas this year since Jilla will be close to her due date and not able to travel comfortably to the Valley. Your Namom plans to just stay on there after the holiday to welcome her new great-grandchild."_

"The EC is really festive around Lurlinemas. That will be fun. I hope we will get enough notice of Jilla's labor so that we can get back there. Lucky we live so close." Glinda smiled then followed Elphie out into the room.

"Ah yes. Births are social events for the Arduennas." Elphie smiled.

"Yep. We are a social bunch." Glinda smiled as she selected a casual comfortable dress for Elphie then settled into her chair to finish the letter.

"_According to Greda, Jilla is excited about her Summer Seminar session. She received her on campus room assignment the other day. Her pregnancy is progressing well. Although the smell of cologne still nauseates her, nothing else really seems to. She has also developed a craving for raisins and eats them in almost everything but her favorites are in ice cream and chocolate covered. Needless to say, Pajul spends a great deal of time at the confectioners. He is also sick of raisins._

_Everything at the house is fine. Nusee is doing well and is enjoying the summer weather. He was spending time with Gardner until Gardner saw him attending to necessities in the south garden and tried to banish him. We discovered that banishing a cat is not a simple task. No need to worry, it is working itself out and Gardner was not really as annoyed as he appeared. Dusty is growing and is a handsome as well as a very active horse. Starlight is still a doting mother and Starshine is relishing her Grand Dam status._

_I hope that you both are settling into your summer routine. Let us know when you will be able to come home next. We miss you and love you both._

_Momsie."_

"What a fun letter. I love news from home." Glinda smiled. Elphie was now dressed and ready to go.

"I do too. I just wish Nuisance didn't live up to his name so much." Elphie said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him. I'm sure that Daddy will take care of it. I can't believe that Jilla is craving raisins. She never really liked them before." Glinda said.

"Interesting." Elphie said as she picked up her book satchel.

"Are you still walking with me to the lab?" Elphie asked.

"Yep, then off to pick up Juiva at the library so we can go shopping." Glinda said.

"But before we dive back into the other real world, I'd like a kiss. You know what kind." She added with a sly grin. Elphie smiled and nodded then put down her satchel and granted Glinda's request.

X

After a late dinner, Elphie and Glinda took a short walk. They talked a little about Glinda's afternoon on Vendor's Row with Juiva but mainly talked about the news that they could live together off of campus. They were both very relieved that the stress of waiting was over. After a chuckle filled discussion they agreed that they could put off the stress of thinking about moving until closer to moving time so they could just focus on the stress of classes. Glinda brought up that some sort of timetable that incorporated moving, Dani and Manif's reception and a visit home needed to be worked out. Elphie happily and sincerely left all of that in Glinda's hands, laughing that she just wanted to know what her tasks were, where she needed to be and when as well as where her clothes would be laid out.

Once they were back up in their room they shared a dance and several kisses before going about their school night routine. Hours later, when Glinda was ready to be tucked into bed they talked a little more about their getaway, the prospect of moving and how lucky they really were. Glinda went to sleep with a smile on her face and Elphie resumed her studying, after she heard Glinda's soft snore, with a smile on hers.

X

Monday was a very good day for both Elphie and Glinda. They had lunch together via little notes and were able to have dinner followed by a short walk before they settled down for homework. They liked the sharing lunch through little notes thing so much that they did it again on Tuesday. On Wednesday they were actually able to have a short lunch together because one of Glinda's seminar sessions was cancelled. They made good use of their time and afterward Elphie walked with Glinda to Madame Morrible's office, waiting outside while she went in to sign her waiver form. She did not have to wait long because Glinda was told that the notification had not yet arrived. Elphie walked Glinda back to the Sorcery Building before returning to the lab. When she got back to the room later that night Glinda was already asleep, but there was an 'I love you' note waiting on her pillow.

X

"Well, fancy seeing you here on a Thursday green girl." Manif said as he slid into a chair across from Elphie.

"Hello Manif." Elphie smiled and closed her book.

"I'm actually waiting for Glinda."

"She's trying to pick up that waiver form, right?" Manif said.

"Yes. I thought that she would be here by now." Elphie said.

"Mind if I grab a sandwich and wait with you. It's been so long since we've battled." Manif chuckled.

"We just saw one another last week." Elphie smiled.

"That's an eternity in us time. I'll be right back." Manif grinned and Elphie realized that he was right.

The week so far had gone by very quickly. She was enjoying her classes, and all the new challenges they presented. Glinda was enjoying hers as well, even the evening ones. They hadn't had much time together, but were doing well in spite of that. Things were going smoothly considering, but seeing Manif just now made her realize that she did indeed miss their weekly dinners together.

"Lost in some diagram of a body part." Manif smiled as he sat back down.

"I brought you some melon. It was the last bowl." He added with a smile.

"Thank you. I was actually thinking about how much I missed our weekly dinners. I guess I need a regular dose of annoyance more than I thought." Elphie chuckled.

"Awww, what a sweet thing to say. I feel the same way." Manif said.

"My evening sessions are over after next week. Perhaps we can resume then."

"I'll see what I can do. Glinda is going to be occupied with art class when hers ends." Elphie replied.

"Good deal. By the way Granny is very pleased that you and Glinda get to move in." Manif said.

"So Glinda told me." Elphie said with a little frown.

"Why the gloomy look? I promised I would be on my sort of, kind of, something that resembles my best behavior once we are housemates." Manif grinned.

"And I told you not to bother because I'd never be able to tell the difference." Elphie smiled.

"And it wasn't a gloomy look it was a concerned one. Glinda really should have been here by now."

"Glinda, you mean that fashionably clad blonde that is barreling her way over hear looking as though she wants to hurt someone?" Manif asked pointing behind Elphie. Elphie turned in her seat, saw Glinda and stood up.

"What's the matter Lyndie, you look angry." Elphie asked after a quick chaste hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I am. Horrible is well…horrible." Glinda said.

"I'll get you something to eat and drink." Manif offered.

"Thanks Manif." Glinda said as she took a piece of Elphie's melon.

"Madame Morrible told me that the notification wasn't there yet then gave me a lecture about the benefits of living on campus. She made it seem like the Housing Administrator had changed his mind or something. She tried to pawn off another roommate on me and I think she is sabotaging this." Glinda said rapid fire.

"I'm marching right back in there after lunch, with my parent's letter and telling her that we were told that it would be there ready to sign. And if there is some sort of issue my parents will be down on Monday to deal with it." She added then banged the table with her fist.

"Lyndie, I…"

"Chicken salad and iced tea." Manif said.

"Thanks Manif, but I think I've lost my appetite." Glinda said.

"Oh now, don't let that brute of a headmistress of yours have the satisfaction." Manif chuckled.

"He's right Lyndie. And I think that you should do exactly what you just said. Only do it tomorrow morning, when your not so…"

"Crazed." Manif offered.

"I was going to say emotional." Elphie replied.

"Crazed works. And you are right Elphie. I'll wait." Glinda said.

"And eat?" Elphie asked holding up a fork full of chicken salad.

"And eat." Glinda smiled then took the bite.

After eating some of her food, Glinda felt better. She, Elphie and Manif talked about what happened until Elphie had to go. Glinda walked her back to the Science Building then went to spend some time in the buffer room. Later on that day she received a note from Elphie saying that she had arranged to leave her study session early so they could have dinner together then take a proper walk. Glinda became so sniffly after reading it that her instructor sent her back to the buffer room.

X

"Elphie, I don't want you to miss any more of your sessions." Glinda said, as she and Elphie were getting ready to leave the next morning.

"Last night you gave me everything I needed. I had dinner with my girl, a nice long walk where I got to talk it all out. You even shared my bed on a school night. I'm okay. I promise."

"I believe you my sweet. But I need to do this. Since I can't do anything officially to help, because officially this doesn't have anything to do with me, the least I can do is support you. A few missed hours is nothing in comparison." Elphie said then gave Glinda a very nice kiss.

"Let's go get this over with then have breakfast."

"My knight in stunning formal wear. Or casual lab wear as the case may be." Glinda smiled then returned the kiss.

Glinda and Elphie walked down to the Headmistresses office. Letter in hand Glinda went in and Elphie waited outside. She tried not to pace or twitch, but she was nervous. Glinda came out ten minutes later with a smug look on her face two letters in her hand.

"Ha!" Glinda said triumphantly when they were at their table on the patio.

"She tried, the weasel."

"Lyndie." Elphie said completely taken aback.

"Okay, I shouldn't be like that but she was. She told me there was still no notification and tried to lecture me again. But as soon as I told her about my parents and showed her the letter she did a complete turnaround. 'Come to think of it my dear I have yet to open yesterday evening's correspondence. Perhaps the document is there.'" Glinda said, imitating Madame Morrible's gestures and affected speech on the last part.

"I take it that it was there." Elphie chuckled.

"It was. How did you guess?" Glinda grinned.

"I signed it right there and she offered to send it over for me, but I was not about to let her get her horribly manicured hands on it again." She added and patted the paper on the table beside her.

"Then let's finish our breakfast and then I shall safely escort you over to the Administration Building." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled. Half an hour later, they had finished breakfast, dropped off the waiver, received assurances that everything was taken care of and Glinda was escorting Elphie to the Science Building.

X

The next night was Saturday night and Glinda and Elphie accepted Manif's suggestion to join the gang at the sing along bar to blow off some school week steam. Since all of their friends were there Glinda told them all about the housing issue and its outcome. Everyone thought that Glinda and Elphie living with Dani and Manif was a wonderful idea in spite of the Manif and Elphie under the same roof factor and used the announcement as an opportunity to order champagne and make many toasts.

Glinda only drank a little but danced and laughed a lot. Elphie danced and laughed as well, but also endured a little teasing about living with Manif. Dani took her share of ribbing as well, but she gave as good as she got. They all offered to help and asked about when they would be moving. This opened up a general discussion with everybody tossing in idea. Gotero came up with a sequence of events that made the most sense. Move their things, visit home, wedding reception then return with Dani and Manif to their new Shiz home to start the school year. Everyone thought that was a wonderful idea and ordered another bottle of champagne to toast it.

It was a fun-filled evening of singing, dancing and just being together. For the first time in along time, the ten friends closed down the sing along bar, nine of them singing an adapted version of Be It Ever so Humble There's No Place Like Home as they left.

It was nearly three in the morning by the time that Elphie and Glinda fell into bed. Glinda fell asleep almost instantly, not because she was tipsy, but because she was just worn out from all of the fun. Elphie fell asleep not long after and slept very late the next morning.

X

Even though they slept late and Elphie had lots of homework, she and Glinda and managed to have brunch at Tyuron's, visit with Paszor and take a nice walk by the lake. When Glinda was getting ready for bed that night she thought that the day was going to be a nice indication that the next week would go well. When one of Elphie's teachers being gone allowed them to have lunch on Monday, she was convinced.

Things did go well the next couple of days, they ate dinner together when they could and sent lunch notes to one another. An activity that amused them both a great deal. They spent a little quiet time together in the evenings before homework, sometimes dancing, sometimes just snuggling. Glinda thought that Elphie seemed a little more tired than usual, but credited assumed that was because she was over worked and started to plan another no schoolwork getaway.

X

"You know, tomorrow is Friday. I used to look forward to Fridays, because it meant the weekend. But now weekends sort of seem like weekdays because of Elphie's classes." Glinda said then took a bite of her sandwich. She was having lunch in the buffer room with Dani, Manif and Loma because other TAs were in the TAs office.

"I know. Welcome to the wonderful world of advanced education. Hang on it's going to be a bumpy ride." Dani chuckled.

"It has been already. I'm thinking that Elphie needs another little break." Glinda grinned.

"She did seem a little sluggish yesterday." Manif said and Dani nodded.

"She is really working hard. But she loves it and is sleeping and eating, but still." Glinda said.

"Are you planning another getaway day?" Loma asked.

"I can't really this weekend because we both have big projects to do, but we might barricade ourselves from Saturday dinner until brunch on Sunday." Glinda grinned.

"That was really fun. Just remember to have plenty of food." Loma chuckled and looked over to the door in response to a knock. Dani got up to answer it.

"Speaking of food. This must be the daily lunch note." Dani smiled as she took an envelope from a student.

"That is just too sweet, almost nauseatingly so." Loma chuckled.

"Sending notes to tell each other what you had for lunch."

"Well she must have had a feast. Usually its just a piece of note paper fastened together." Dani laughed as she handed Glinda the envelope.

"This is to me, but it isn't her writing." Glinda said as she tore open the envelope.

"Oh no." Glinda said as she read.

"What's the matter Glinda?" Manif said with obvious concern.

"It's from Professor Thiol. Elphie has been sent back to our room and told to stay there and rest. Apparently she has a cold." Glinda said with a hint of distress and Manif took the note from her.

"A cold?" Loma said.

"And Professor Thiol seems to think that it could become a rather severe one." Manif said as he read the note.

"Well that would explain the sluggish." Dani said.

"And those sniffles that she said were caused by the fact that she hadn't dusted recently." Glinda said.

"My poor Elphie has a cold."

"May Oz have mercy on us all." Manif said with no hint of humor.


	121. Chapter 121

"Damnit" Elphie swore after sneezing and blowing her nose for the second time in fifteen minutes.

"Who in the hell gets a cold in the summer." She grumbled as she got up to get a fresh handkerchief and a small glass of cold cider.

She was irritated because she did not think that having a few sneezes and a little cough was any reason to be sent to her room even if a cold, as her Anatomy professor said, was going around. She was even a bit irritated with her mentor because if he hadn't come to observe the prosection, she would still be in the amphitheatre seeing an actual respiratory system instead of looking at a model of one in her room.

"_My child you look tired." _She remembered Mr. Kwenyo saying with true concern.

"_I've just been studying late the past few days." _ She had replied truthfully then sneezed several times.

"I'm sure that's true, but you can't fool an old apothecary like me. I believe that you are coming down with the cold that I've heard is going around."

"I was not aware that one person being out sick constituted a cold going around. Besides I'm fine."

If she had not coughed right then she was reasonably certain that she could have persuaded him that she was indeed all right. But she did, so he had insisted that she go to her room to rest. She had protested to no avail. So here she was stuck in her room, sneezing, waiting for some assignments and medicine from Mr. Kwenyo.

"And for Glinda." Elphie said to the model of the skeletal system.

"Who is going to make a big deal out of a few sneezes." She sighed as she sat back down at her desk.

X

"Oh Elphie." Glinda sighed when she walked into their room and saw her at her desk involved in studying. A sneeze made Elphie look up from her books.

"Lyndie what are you doing here." Elphie said through a slightly stuffed up nose after she sneezed.

"Sweetheart why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad." Glinda said with concern as Elphie blew her nose.

"I feel fine. And I repeat, what are you doing here so early? You have class." Elphie said as she got up from the desk.

"I received this while I was having lunch with Manif, Dani and Loma." Glinda said as she held up the envelope.

"It's a note from Professor Thiol. There are also some reading assignments and a note for you."

"Great. Mr. Kwenyo must of have told him that he sent me home." Elphie said with a little irritation.

"If Mr. K sent you home then you must really have a cold. He would know." Glinda said as she handed Elphie the note.

"I have some sniffles and a little cough. It is not a big deal, really." Elphie said.

"Then kiss me." Glinda said with a defiant little twinkle in her eye.

"What?" Elphie said.

"If you think that you do not have an actual cold, then kiss me." Glinda said and Elphie gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh uh." Glinda smiled.

"A real, I'm glad to see you in the middle of the day kiss."

"Lyndie…" Elphie started then sighed. She knew that she probably did have a cold and that colds were contagious. She did not want Glinda to get sick.

"All right. I might have a cold. A minor cold." She conceded then coughed.

"Oh my poor Elphie." Glinda said as she caressed Elphie's cheek.

"Glinda, I feel fine. I am sneezing, coughing just a little but I feel fine." Elphie said as she pulled away.

"Does your throat hurt?" Glinda asked.

"A little. Mr. Kwenyo is going to be sending over some medicine for me." Elphie said honestly as she sat back down at her desk.

"Medicine? He must think that you are not very fine or all right." Glinda said.

"Please Lyndie, don't make more of this than it is. I have a little cold, that's all. I do not require coddling." Elphie sighed.

"Exactly who do you think you are talking to Elphie?" Glinda said with a chuckle. Elphie sneezed and Glinda went to one of the dresser drawers and got her another handkerchief.

"Thank you Lyndie. I promise I will stay in as instructed but you need to go back to class." Elphie said.

"Okay. I will. But you need to accept some Elphie appropriate coddling." Glinda said with a grin.

"Lyndie I…" Elphie started then coughed a little.

"Sweetheart you are sick. Not like I was, but still sick. A cold is nothing to sneeze at." Glinda said with a little giggle. Elphie looked at her and smiled.

"Elphie appropriate?" Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Cross my heart." Glinda bubbled.

"Do I have an option?" Elphie asked.

"Nope." Glinda said.

"In that case coddle away my precious but slightly annoying girl." Elphie said.

"Excellent choice." Glinda chuckled.

"First you need to be comfortable."

"I am." Elphie replied as Glinda walked towards their casual clothes wardrobe.

"Okay then more comfortable." Glinda said.

"I am not putting on a nightdress in the middle of the day." Elphie stated firmly then sneezed.

"Of course not Elphie." Glinda said then walked back over to Elphie's desk.

"My love, I feel terrible that you are sick. I know how much you hate it, I do. I fully intend to hold up my end of this deal. At least give me a chance before starting to grump." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's forehead.

"I apologize." Elphie said.

"Okay. I'm am getting you one of your loose fitting casual dresses and some slipper socks since you dislike being barefoot." Glinda said as she went back to the wardrobe.

Elphie accepted her choices and changed but balked about moving from her desk because she wanted to study. Glinda pointed out that she had studied in her bed or in her chair on many occasions and although Elphie fussed about it, just because, she relented and let Glinda get her settled in her chair.

"Even a grump like you has to admit that this is more comfortable than your desk." Glinda chuckled as she put a pillow behind Elphie's neck.

"Lyndie you did not need to conjure an ottoman." Elphie sighed.

"Oh pipe down and just admit that you are comfier now." Glinda said with a triumphant grin, as she stroked Elphie's hair.

"I am." Elphie agreed.

"Yay! Now part two of the plan. Have you eaten today?" Glinda said as she sat on the ottoman.

"No. I'm not really hungry." Elphie said.

"Namom always said to feed a cold and starve a fever. Or was it starve a cold and feed a fever. Oh well, never mind that. You need to eat. I'm going to go get you something light." Glinda said.

"You said that you would go back to class." Elphie said.

"And I intend to. I do not want to, by any means. But after I get you something to eat and some fresh cider, I intend to." Glinda smiled.

"Fine." Elphie said then coughed.

"If I have time later I'll go to that little shop on the corner and get you some pretty handkerchiefs." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, honestly. Getting me comfortable and bringing me food, both unnecessary mind you, is one thing. But pretty handkerchiefs are just uncalled for." Elphie said irritably.

"Pretty things are always called for, but most especially when you are not feeling your best." Glinda smiled brightly then kissed Elphie's forehead.

"I'll be right back." She added then headed out the door. Just as she was about to close it she heard Elphie sneeze then swear and she chuckled in spite of herself.

"Well, at least we've been through worse." Glinda said as she hurried down the stairs.

X

"What are you doing back here?" Dani asked when Glinda walked into the TA's office.

"I thought you'd stay to take care of Elphaba. Or did she throw you out?" Manif added with a chuckle.

"I left voluntarily, albeit reluctantly. She absolutely has a bad cold and is very cranky." Glinda said.

"Is cranky an accurate description or are you just being polite?" Manif laughed.

"Accurate. Polite will come tomorrow, I'm sure." Glinda laughed.

"Well let me know if you need help fighting the good fight." Manif grinned then gave Glinda a kiss on the cheek. Then with an eyebrow waggle kissed Dani full on.

"Mani, honestly." Dani chuckled as she pushed him away.

"That was fortification. I have to go subdue a group of enthusiastic freshman Manipulators." Manif said.

"Talk about fighting the good fight." Glinda giggled.

"No kidding. We are outdoors again today. Yesterday they broke three windows trying to move things on the patio. I'm taking them to the lake today to magically fill balloons with water." Manif laughed.

"A magical water balloon fight. How fun. I mess freshman activities." Glinda chuckled.

"All the more reason to go to graduate school. You can have all sorts of fun." Manif said.

"Fun wasn't what you called it when you were grading papers and doing lesson plans last night." Dani said.

"That's because you were being unreasonable by not letting me have any fun until my homework was done." Manif said with a boyish grin. He kissed Dani again in a far more chaste manner than before then left the room. A second later he poked his head back in.

"And by fun I mean sex." He clarified with a chuckle then shut the door. He opened it again just a beat later.

"But we did have some fun this morning, didn't we?"

"Will you go already before your seminar class barricades the classroom door again." Dani laughed as she threw a wadded up ball of paper at Manif's head.

"Oh hell. I forgot about that. Bye." Manif grinned then took off down the hallway.

"He can be incorrigible, but sweet Oz, we did have fun this morning." Dani said and Glinda chuckled.

"Three times."

"Morning fun is great. I think it's because you start off well rested." Glinda grinned and Dani nodded.

"You know Glinda, I honestly thought that you'd be more worried about Elphaba. I'm surprised that you just didn't stay there with her." Dani said.

"Oh I'm worried. She is not used to being sick and has told me that she does not get sick easily. But I know my girl and learned the hard way that I have to pick my battles carefully. She is not in real bad shape right now, so going back to classes today was a relatively easy concession to make. I told her I'd go back to class if she'd accept a little bit of coddling." Glinda smiled.

"Last time Manif had a cold, I had to make a deal to not have to coddle him. The big baby." Dani laughed.

"Momsie said that my dad turns into a little boy when he gets sick." Glinda said.

"My brothers were whiny little brats when they were sick. I'd say it was a guy thing, but I'm guessing that you can also be a whiny little brat when you are sick." Dani smiled.

"Good guess." Glinda chuckled.

"Dani, I hate that she doesn't feel well. I just hate it. Giving her what she needs is very hard. She took such good care of me when I had that awful flu. I just want to hold her until she feels better." Glinda said with a few little sniffles.

"There's the Glinda I know." Dani chuckled as she gave her friend a lingering hug so she could have a little cry.

"Feel better?" She asked when Glinda pulled away a minute or so later.

"Much. Thank you. It just makes me sad that she is not only feeling bad, but feeling helpless, weak and irritated at herself for feeling like that." Glinda sighed.

"You snooped, didn't you?" Dani smiled.

"I didn't have to. I know my girl." Glinda replied with a slight smile.

X

Glinda only had one seminar session that afternoon and she managed to get through it with no magical mishaps. Afterward she went to see Professor Thiol about homework for Elphie. He was happy to help and not at all surprised that Elphie was not happy about being confined to her room. He admitted to her that he never would have done that because it was not his place, but was very glad that Paszor had. She felt true concern from him and that made her happy. And she was also happy that he knew about her relationship with Elphie because it made things like this easier. With some assignments safely tucked into her book bag she went to the little shop to get handkerchiefs then to Tyron's to see about getting dinner sent over.

X

Elphie came out of the bathroom, sneezed and sighed. She looked over at the area that Glinda had created for her and sighed even more heavily which made her cough. Glinda had made her comfortable in a very functional way. The coffee table was beside her chair for her books, notebooks, models and lunch. The table with the victrola had been moved closer so she could reach it in case she wanted to listen to music. In addition to the ottoman, Glinda had conjured a little table type thing for the arm of the chair so that she could write in her notebooks. She sat down in the chair and looked at the bowl that still had a few pieces of left over fruit from the fruit salad that Glinda had brought her for lunch, wondering what else Glinda had in store for her. She knew that her precious fiancée had every right to want to take care of her and she knew that whatever Glinda did would be to her benefit. She just wished that it didn't have be that way.

After a sneeze that led to a cough Elphie settled into her chair, put her feet up and tried to get comfortable. She knew that Glinda would be back soon and wanted everything to appear to be well, even though she was feeling worse.

X

"So how's the patient?" Glinda chuckled as she came into the room in the middle of some sneezes.

"Here you go, new hankies." She smiled as she handed Elphie a box.

"These have lace around the edges." Elphie commented and put the box on the table.

"I know, pretty right. Elphie you look really worn out. Did you get a nap in? Did you take your medicine?" Glinda said as she put her book bag down and sat in her chair.

"I must look worse than I feel, I did not nap and the medicine Mr. Kwenyo sent is in that bag. I haven't needed it." Elphie said.

"What? Elphie you are sneezing coughing and have a sore throat. Of course you need it." Glinda said in exasperation as she opened the bag.

"Did you even look in here?"

"No." Elphie said and Glinda took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm not even going to ask why not. Look here are some lozenges for your throat." Glinda said as she took out a tin.

"Mr. K. said they are made with lemon and honey." She said as she opened the tin and held it out to Elphie.

"Common things for soothing sore throats. Elphie said but did not take one.

"Elphie, I get the whole being sick makes you cranky thing. I really do. You want to be in class and just sitting around here feeling weak and helpless. I understand. But you are going to be an apothecary. You should know better than to not take your medicine. Mr. K. would not have sent it over if he did not think it would help you. Be cranky all you want, but take your medicine." Glinda said and held out the tin again.

"This is technically not medicine." Elphie said and Glinda glared at her so she took one and put it in her mouth.

"Very soothing." Elphie said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Drat. I thought that sarcastic Elphie would not come out to play until tomorrow. I owe myself a manicure." Glinda smiled.

"All the Elphie's will be in class tomorrow." Elphie said.

"Nope. I brought you some assignments from Professor T. You are excused for tomorrow and if need be, the weekend."

"You went to Professor Thiol?" Elphie said a little angrily and started to cough. Glinda got up and poured her some of the fresh cold cider that she had brought then sat down on the ottoman.

"Absolutely. You know enough about this kind of stuff to know what to do about a cold, I am positive you do. So you can crank, grump, complain, swear, glare and look at me like that as much as you want. But you will do it. I am just trying to help you do it in a way that won't drive us both completely crazy. Okay?" Glinda said quietly and Elphie didn't say anything.

"Sweetheart. I love you and I hate that you don't feel well. When I was sick you did everything in your power to help me feel better, everything I needed. I'm trying to do the same."

"I know. I'm sorry." Elphie said then sneezed.

"But if I feel better I'm going to class tomorrow." She added seriously.

"If you feel better." Glinda agreed with a smile, knowing full well the worst was yet to come.

"But now let's see what Mr. Kwenyo sent over." She said and reached into the bag pulling out a bottle and a jar along with a note that told Elphie to contact him if she needed anything at all.

"Okay." Elphie said.

"Well this is for your cough." Glinda said looking at the bottle.

"I'll get a spoon."

"I'll take it later, after the dinner that I'm sure that you are going to insist that I eat sometime soon." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"That's my girl." Glinda chuckled.

"I asked Uliko to make you something appropriate. He said that he would take good care of your coughs and sneezes."

"Must you tell all of Oz that I have a cold?" Elphie said.

"Not all of Oz just select parts of it." Glinda grinned.

"Oh this smells like your oil. It says to rub on your chest before bed." Glinda said.

"It's menthol and eucalyptus. He made it into a jelly. Very intriguing." Elphie said as she rubbed some of the substance between her fingers.

"Analyze your medicine my love. I'm going to go get myself something to drink." Glinda chuckled as Elphie examined the contents of the jar.

X

When Glinda got back from the café she plumped Elphie's pillows and tidied up the coffee table but otherwise left her alone until dinner arrived. Elphie wasn't hungry but after figuring out that the thickened vegetable broth that Uliko made for her contained lots of chives, she finished her bowl much to Glinda's delight. Glinda was even more delighted when Elphie explained to her that chives were very good for congestion. Elphie tried to clean up after dinner but Glinda told her to just take it easy, something that Elphie was already tired of doing.

Elphie took her medicine as she promised she would, but refused to let Glinda draw her an oil bath. Glinda did not push the issue. Instead she just settled in her chair near Elphie to study.

"Elphie, you should get ready for bed. You look tired and I'll bet that medicine is making you sleepy." Glinda said after a couple of hours of studying and a little conversation.

"It is. Lyndie I hate not feeling well." Elphie sighed.

"I know that you do my love. I know." Glinda said as she moved over to the ottoman.

"Is there anything else that I can do to help?"

"Don't get sick." Elphie said.

"I promise that my lips will not even try to play with yours until they are all better." Glinda grinned.

"And take other precautions as well."

"I will do my best. But if you do everything you need to in order to get better fast, then there will be less of a chance for me to get sick." Glinda said with a merry little twinkle in her eye.

"That was not fair." Elphie said with a slight smile. But behind it Glinda could see that she did not feel well at all.

"All's fair in love and colds." Glinda chuckled.

"All's fair in love and lots of things apparently." Elphie said as she slowly got up from her chair.

"Yep." Glinda agreed as she assisted her.

Elphie was a little less grumpy and a little more cooperative about getting ready for bed even though it was rather early for her. She even grudgingly let Glinda rub the menthol jelly on her chest and tuck her into bed. All evening Glinda watched her moving slower than usual, sniffling and sneezing and her heart broke because Elphie was miserable. One time during the night Elphie woke up coughing, sneezing and she was now a little achy. Glinda gave her more medicine and rubbed some more of the menthol on her chest. She tried to give her a little massage, but Elphie flatly refused and griped about missing more classes until the medicine put her to sleep again.

X

Elphie sat in her chair, stuffed up, achy and miserable. There was a bowl of fruit on the table beside her that she had promised to eat. She hated admitting that she did not feel like going to class, but she didn't. Glinda held true to her word and went to class, only after helping Elphie get settled in her chair. To Glinda that meant helping her change clothes, putting more jelly on her chest, making sure she took her medicine and fluffing pillows. Elphie regretted smacking at her hands as she fussed with the pillows, but Glinda had only smiled at her, asked her if she was comfortable. She was then but she wasn't now. Her head hurt when she tried to read and she wasn't in the mood for models so she was just looking at diagrams in books, grumbling to herself. Around eleven thirty she heard a knock on the door and then Manif's voice.

"Hey green girl are you decent." Manif said through a crack.

"Yes, but go away." Elphie said.

"No can do. I'm here by order of the blonde one and I'm coming in before I get caught." Manif said as he slipped in the door.

"Gheez, you look like hell green girl." Manif said as he put a small box down on the little table.

"And what's that smell?"

"What's wrong with Glinda?" Elphie said immediately on alert.

"She's fine. The field trip she is on decided to stay where they were. She sent a note asking me to bring you lunch. Here's lunch." Manif said pointing to the box.

"Glinda's fine?"

"Fine and dandy." Manif answered.

"Ok then. I'm not hungry. You can go now." Elphie said.

"This must be the famous Boneika I've heard so much about. Why is she wearing a nurse's uniform?" Manif chuckled.

"Because Glinda is easily amused. Good bye Manif." Elphie said.

"Now green girl, give me a chance. I've had my share of colds so I brought supplies."

"I thought you said you brought lunch."

"I did. Ice cream." Manif grinned hold up two containers.

"Glinda told you to bring me ice cream?" Elphie said then coughed.

"Glinda asked me to bring you lunch, she didn't specify what. You have a sore throat. Ice cream is very soothing." Manif grinned as he took two bowls out of the box.

"I have lozenges for that." Elphie said.

"The problem with you green girl is that you don't know how to properly have a cold." Manif chuckled as he scooped ice cream into bowls.

"They are making ice cream downstairs as we speak. This is fresh from the churn. The scoop on the left is vanilla the scoop on the left is cinnamon." He said as he handed Elphie a bowl.

"Cinnamon ice cream." Elphie said looking at the bowl.

"It goes great with this." Manif said as he held up a huge peach.

"They had all kinds of fruit down there. I swiped some of it for you. Have you ever seen a peach this big?"

"I'm not hungry." Elphie said.

"This isn't about being hungry, it's about having a cold. Take a bite of that ice cream then tell me that your throat doesn't feel better." Manif said as he sat down in Glinda's chair with a plate, a peach and a knife.

"If I do will you leave." Elphie said.

"No, but do it anyway." Manif chuckled as he cut up the peach.

"Fine." Elphie grumped and took a small bite of ice cream.

"Feels good going down, doesn't it?" Manif smiled.

"It does, but I'm not sure I see the point. I have lozenges." Elphie said.

"As I said green girl, you just don't know how to have a cold. Here try this." Manif said holding out a spoon with some cinnamon ice cream and a piece of peach.

"I did not realize that there were rules for having a cold. You're dripping on the floor." Elphie scowled.

"Then take it already." Manif said and Elphie did.

"Good huh?"

"It is fine. Now will you go?" Elphie said.

"We are having lunch together, don't be rude. Besides I brought you cold supplies." Manif said as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"Yummy."

"You are the one who is refusing to leave when asked." Elphie said then sneezed.

"Gazundt." Manif said then reached into the box.

"Here." Manif said handing Elphie a box of handkerchiefs.

"I have some of these." Elphie said.

"Glinda said you were complaining about the pretty handkerchiefs. These might help. See they are bigger and sturdy enough to get the job done, but monogrammed with a pretty G, for Glinda." Manif said.

"G for Glinda." Elphie said after she swallowed some more ice cream. She hated to admit that it did help her sore throat and tasted very good.

"Okay for Guoyn. You have no idea how many monogrammed hankies I received as a wedding gift. I'm donating these to a worthy cause because the G works here to." Manif laughed.

"Just give them to Gotero." Elphie said.

"I did already. He doesn't want anymore." Manif said with a chuckle as he cut up more of the peach.

"Just use them, they are nice."

"If it will get you out of here faster, okay." Elphie said.

"I'm not staying forever green girl, just long enough to tell Glinda we had lunch together." Manif said as he put some peach on top of her ice cream.

"Look, I know you feel like crap. I sympathize. But you need to get with the program here."

"Is this a walk it off, it's all in your head speech." Elphie said.

"Because I do not need one of those. I've heard it before."

"This is just the opposite. It's a put your feet up and go with it speech." Manif said.

"You are nuts." Elphie said irritably.

"Granted, but I'm also right. You need to just let yourself be sick and give yourself a break. Indulge a little, treat yourself and get all the rest you can while you can. This ice cream is fantastic. Eat up before it melts." Manif said as he scooped more into Elphie's bowl, even as she glared at him.

"I'm sick, not on vacation." Elphie said.

"Ah. Not in the true sense of the term, but your body sure wants one. Having a cold is like preparing for a big test, at some point you have to stop cramming and just let it go." Manif said.

"That makes absolutely no sense." Elphie said.

"That's because you are not paying attention, or eating. Eat. Look you can be all grrrrr, I'm going to class, nothing can stop me, it's just a cold I'm going to battle through, but that is the wrong attitude. It will not make you better faster and it will just upset Glinda. Just let all that being sick is weakness nonsense go and give yourself a break. Be sick." Manif said.

"I don't like being sick." Elphie grumped.

"Who does? That's not the point. You are going to feel like crap whether you stay in bed or go to the lab, so do the thing that will benefit you and stay in bed…or in chair. Just be sick, behave accordingly and you will get better faster. If you want to learn how to make people better, you need to learn how to be sick." Manif said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Elphie said.

"To help you feel better, faster. Sage advice, ice cream, fruit and of course my wonderful self." Manif chuckled.

"I'm willing to try it just so I don't have to put up with the first thing and the last thing again." Elphie said.

"That's the spirit Elphie." Manif chuckled.

"So this give in to the cold thing works for you." Elphie asked.

"Oh I'm in the advanced class, we whine, pout and act like the world is ending at the first sign of a sniffle. Lots of melodrama. That's not your track of study." Manif laughed.

"You just need to get the basics under your belt. Eating your ice cream and peaches was a very good start. Now I suggest you put on some soft music and take a nap. You look exhausted." He added with a chuckle.

"That's because I've been dealing with you for the past half an hour." Elphie said.

"You're welcome." Manif said as he started to straighten up.

"Admit it green girl. You are glad I came." Manif said when he was ready to leave a few minutes later.

"I will, when I'm not so tired." Elphie said.

"I'll take what I can get. Feel better Elphie. I'll come see you tomorrow." Manif smiled.

"As if I am not miserable enough." Elphie said and Manif kissed her cheek.

"Manif." She said when he was getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for lunch."

"My pleasure." Manif said.

After Manif left Elphie went into the bathroom. Her medicine was wearing off and her cough was returning. After she attending to necessities, she walked back out into the room and realized that fighting to try to not be sick was tiring.

"Oz I hate it when he is right." Elphie mumbled then put on some music, dimmed the lights and settled in her chair. When her feet were up she took her medicine and put a lozenge in her mouth. She leaned her head back against the pillow that was behind it, closed her eyes and thought about taking a walk with Glinda. When Glinda came back about an hour later she saw Elphie asleep in the chair and smiled.


	122. Chapter 122

Since Elphie was napping, Glinda took the opportunity to get things organized for the night. Very quietly, she changed into comfortable clothes, laid out a loose, comfortable nightdress for Elphie then got things ready for the dinner that Tyuron would send over later. As she was tidying up the coffee table she saw the men's handkerchiefs, monogrammed with a G and chuckled softly. But not softly enough to keep Elphie from stirring.

Glinda went over to her chair and sat down as Elphie coughed softly and shifted in the chair. She thought that her love might stay asleep but a sneeze fully woke her up.

"Damn." Elphie swore as she reached for a handkerchief.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said softly, causing Elphie to startle slightly.

"Glinda! What are you doing here? You promised that you would attend your classes today." Elphie grumped then blew her nose.

"I did attend my classes sweetheart. They've been over for about forty-five minutes." Glinda smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"If I said fine, could we curtail this part of the conversation?" Elphie said through a stuffed up nose as she took her feet off of the ottoman, put the pillows on the floor and sat up in the chair. Glinda moved over to the ottoman and sat on it facing Elphie.

"Okay, too soon for that question. Let's start with something easier." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm glad that you had a nice nap. Did you give in to your medicine?"

"I was forced into realizing that Manif was right. I may or may not forgive you for sending him over here." Elphie grumped.

"I'll go with that. If he got you to take a nap it was worth it. How did he manage that by the way?" Glinda smiled as she poured Elphie a glass of cider.

"He informed me that was not having my cold in the proper manner." Elphie said.

"Thank you." She said as she accepted the glass.

"That must have been an interesting conversation." Glinda chuckled.

"Not really. But he pointed out in essence, I'm fighting a losing battle, so I might as well just concede defeat and surrender." Elphie said.

"He told you that?" Glinda said, very surprised.

"Not in those words, no." Elphie replied then sneezed several times in a row.

"This is ridiculous." She griped.

"I'm guessing that he told you to just go easy on yourself, get some rest and let yourself be sick so you will get better." Glinda chuckled.

"That is semantically closer, yes." Elphie conceded.

"He equated having a cold to being on vacation. Or a body vacation, he wasn't making sense. He brought me ice cream and peaches for lunch."

"What a wonderful idea." Glinda grinned.

"You approve?" Elphie said with an arched eyebrow.

"Did you eat?" Glinda asked.

"Yes." Elphie responded.

"Then I approve. It felt good on your sore throat didn't it?" Glinda smiled.

"Yes." Elphie said grudgingly.

"I guess I really don't know how to have a proper cold." She added after a cough sneeze combination.

"Well, You haven't been sick since you were young. You have no practice at it." Glinda chuckled.

"Next time, you'll be better at it."

"Next time? Oh no. There will be no next time if I have anything to do with it." Elphie said with conviction and Glinda giggled in spite of her efforts not to.

"What's so amusing?" Elphie grumbled as she slowly got up from her chair.

"You setting out to try and find a cure for the common cold." Glinda smiled.

"I seriously doubt that the common cold can be cured." Elphie replied.

"I just do not intend to get another one."

"You didn't intend to get this one. Finding a cure might be easier." Glinda said with a little laugh. Elphie responded by going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Elphie sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm not making light of how unhappy you are with this. It's just that you seemed so determined and if anyone can cure the common cold, I honestly believe it's you." She said to the door. Glinda did not expect a response and none came, so she went back over to her chair.

-x-

"I really am sorry my love. Why don't we just have a do over? All or part, your choice." Glinda smiled when Elphie came out five minutes or so later.

"I'm sorry too. I don't have the energy for a do over. Why don't we just pretend we did and take it from there." Elphie sighed as she sat on her bed.

"An expedited do over. I'll have to remember that. It could come in handy." Glinda chuckled. She picked up the pillows Elphie put on the floor then took them over to the bed.

"I'm tired of those pillows." Elphie muttered. Glinda merely smiled and took the pillows off of her bed and put them against the headboard of Elphie's bed.

"I'm tired of this bed too. And those chairs."

"All right. How about this?" Glinda said picking up the miniature sofa.

"I'm tired of this room." Elphie said after several sneezes.

"Would you like to go down to the informal parlor for awhile? We can have dinner there." Glinda offered.

"I'm not hungry. Yes." Elphie said.

"Okay, let's go. I'll leave a note to have dinner brought there." Glinda said.

"I said I'm not hungry." Elphie grumped.

"I meant to ask you earlier." Glinda said, ignoring Elphie's comment.

"What is in that little box?"

"I do not know. Manif said he brought cold supplies." Elphie said as she put a handkerchief in her pocket.

"These were in there." She said holding up one of the G ones.

"I saw those. Pretty monogram for me, no lace for you. Hey look." Glinda said happily after she opened the box.

"A checker board, a deck of cards, some interesting looking books and some really big peaches, apples and cherries. We'll take this to the parlor. It will help distract you from the sneezes." She added with a chuckle.

"I don't want to play checkers or cards." Elphie said.

"We'll take them just in case." Glinda said then wrote a note to put on the door.

-x-

They were only in the parlor for fifteen or twenty minutes when some other people came in. Elphie got up and walked out but Glinda made chit chat for a few minutes before excusing herself.

"Good thing those girls already think you are standoffish." Glinda said as she came in the room.

"I was in no mood for small talk." Elphie said, shifting in her desk chair.

"When are you?" Glinda said with a smile.

"We can go back later on, maybe after dinner."

"I don't want to eat anything and I don't want to go back later." Elphie said as she opened a book.

"What do you want Elphie?" Glinda asked sincerely.

"I want to feel better and study." Elphie said seriously.

"Do you mean that?" Glinda asked as she closed her book.

"Of course I do, don't be absurd. I've stayed in. I ate ice cream and took a nap. I do not yet feel better, so of course I mean it." Elphie said testily.

"Okay then. Come my love." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand and tugged gently to get her up out of the chair. She led her to the beds and sat her down on her own.

"I can help you feel better, but you need to remember that you thought Manif was correct." She said as she sat down on Elphie's bed.

"That makes no sense." Elphie said.

"Yes it does. Go back to the vacation thought. What do we do when go on a get-a-way? We relax, and we do things that help us relax, things that help us get rid of whatever has us stressed. Being sick is very stressful for you and you won't feel better until you release some of that. If you don't want to accept some relaxing coddling because you are sick, just think of this as one of our nights together, but one where it's your turn for the TLC." Glinda said and Elphie just looked at her for a beat.

"I'm making this more difficult than it needs to be aren't I?" Elphie asked.

"Yes, you are. But to be honest, I expected you to. Remember what I said. I just want to give you what you need in a way that will not drive us both crazy." Glinda smiled as Elphie coughed, sneezed then blew her nose.

"Am I making you crazy?" Elphie asked.

"Not quite yet. But that could change." Glinda chuckled.

"I just want to feel better. I hate this." Elphie said then blew her nose again.

"I hate it too Elphie. In the same vein as you not knowing how to be sick. I don't know how to care for you when you are. I look at it this way; sometime in our long and happy life together you are bound to catch another cold, whether you intend to or not. When you do, we'll know what to do and what not to do." Glinda smiled.

"I refuse to catch another cold." Elphie said definitively.

"Okay." Glinda chuckled.

"Why don't we just work on getting you through this one then." She said and Elphie nodded.

-x-

Even though Elphie had agreed, it still took a little more persuading on Glinda's part to get her to actually to go along with what she had in mind. Eventually, Elphie was in a warm oil bath, with an extra portion of the special relaxing bath mixture. Glinda conjured the bath, got everything ready then kissed Elphie's cheek and left her alone with instructions to relax and enjoy the soak. With a magic assist, she changed the sheets on Elphie's bed then lit her vanilla cinnamon scented candle and put on some soft music. While she was doing all of this dinner from Tyuron's arrived so she set up their small table. The only words she spoke to Elphie were to tell her that she was going down to the café to get them something to drink. When she returned Elphie was out of the tub, sitting at the vanity dusting her hair.

"Let me do that for you my love." Glinda smiled as she put the carafes on the table.

"Just because it's your turn for some TLC." She added quickly when she saw the argumentative look in Elphie's eyes. Elphie nodded and Glinda took over. She took her time working the dust into Elphie's hair, massaging her scalp and brushing the dust out. After she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail she massaged her neck and shoulders partly because Elphie let her and partly because she wasn't sure if Elphie would accept the full massage that was planned for later.

"Now may be the time to re-ask the question I posed earlier. How are you feeling?" Glinda ventured as she gently moved her hands to caress Elphie's temples and forehead.

"A little better, I think." Elphie said then sneezed.

"In spite of that." She added with a slight smile that made Glinda's heart flutter.

"I'm glad. Dinner arrived earlier. Why don't I change into a nightdress too and we can have a nice relaxed meal." Glinda said.

"I feel silly being in a nightdress at seven o clock in the evening." Elphie said with only a hint of crankiness.

"Would you feel silly if you were in one because it was a silk and satin night?" Glinda said with a light chuckle.

"Point taken." Elphie said then sneezed again.

"I'm too old to have a runny nose." She added with a frown.

"Think of it as making up for the runny noses you missed as a kid." Glinda giggled as she left the bathroom.

"That doesn't help." Elphie grumped and Glinda merely chuckled.

Glinda changed into her most casual and conservative summer nightdress. It was yellow silk, fell mid shin, with lace around the hem and neck. While Elphie put on slipper socks Glinda took the lids off of the dishes that Uliko had sent over.

"Uliko said to eat to get better." Glinda said as Elphie came to the table.

"Our repast tonight is macaroni and cheese, tomato and chive salad, with extra chives and for dessert, egg custard. Yummy."

"I am a little hungry." Elphie admitted and Glinda bounced happily as she held Elphie's chair for her.

"Uliko said that he is feeding soul and sneezes." Glinda chuckled as she sat down.

"I do like the macaroni and cheese." Elphie said and Glinda spooned a little onto her plate.

Sitting at a formally set table in casual, comfortable nightclothes, with soft but upbeat music in the background, Glinda and Elphie enjoyed their casual dinner with very little conversation. Elphie ended up eating only a few bites of macaroni and cheese, but finished all of the rather large tomato and chive salad. After dinner Glinda sent Elphie grudgingly to her chair while she cleaned up. The rest of the evening went pretty much the way Glinda expected. Elphie studied some, didn't talk much and grew crankier as her medicine wore off, but she wasn't entirely miserable so Glinda figured that the bath and a nice quiet dinner had helped. Glinda proposed a nice back rub but Elphie rejected that, as Glinda had figured she would. But she did agree to them sitting on her bed to talk and read.

-x-

When they were settled on the bed Elphie opened up one of her textbooks, but Glinda started to read one of the books that Manif had sent. It was not long before she was trying to get Elphie to read one too.

"Oh come on Elphie, this is funny stuff." Glinda chuckled.

"It's a child's book of drawings." Elphie said.

"Oh this is not for children. These drawings are like the ones that I've seen in Popsicle's newspapers. He calls them cartoon strips. And yes, it's about the adventures of a scarecrow, but trust me these are not adventures for children. Look at this one. He is kissing a girl behind a tree." Glinda giggled.

"That's just silly. And a bit disturbing." Elphie said as she looked where Glinda was pointing.

"Oh you have to read the whole thing. In this box the girl is asking Sohgig, that's his name…"

"He has a name?" Elphie asked.

"Of course. The name of the book is the Adventures of Giggy and Croki." Glinda said showing her the cover of the book, which had the title and a drawing of the characters.

"Giggy and Croki?" Elphie asked.

"Giggy is short for Sohgig and Croki is his best friend. He's the crow." Glinda chuckled.

"A scarecrow and a crow are friends. Glinda, that's absurd." Elphie responded.

"I know, that's what makes it so funny. Anyway, the girl asks Sohgig if his stuffing scratches like a man's beard does when kissing. In this box he offers to let her find out and they go behind the tree. In the next one the girl's boyfriend catches them and she tries to explain that she is just conducting an experiment. In this one the boyfriend is chasing Giggy away with a pitchfork, threatening to bale him." Glinda laughed as she pointed to the drawings.

"That is nonsense and you draw better than this." Elphie said.

"Thank you sweetheart." Glinda grinned.

"But this is amusing stuff, you're just too grumpy right now to see it. I'll have to thank Manif for bringing them."

"Manif is insane." Elphie said.

"So you've mentioned. But some of this is really sweet. Look in this one, once they've gotten away from the boyfriend, Giggy uses some of his stuffing to make a nest for Croki when they settle down for the night." Glinda smiled.

"The scarecrow is thanking the crow for defecating on the boyfriend's head to help them get away." Elphie said making a face.

"Okay, okay so the humor in this is not for everyone. But as for the topic of what the crow did, it's funnier in the cartoon strip than your model of the digestive system." Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled in spite of herself.

To humor Glinda, Elphie read another of the cartoon strips that involved the scarecrow ice-skating. When the scarecrow fell and landed on a hay bale then said that it reminded him of his Aunt Sohjia because she was also all tied up in her work, Glinda succumbed to a giggle fit. Elphie did not see the humor in it at all, but the sound of Glinda's giggles made her feel better than her medicine ever could.

For the next couple of hours, they sat on the bed and read. Elphie was reading about the muscular system and Glinda kept reading the cartoon strips book. Every time she laughed Elphie smiled and felt a little better. From time to time Glinda would share a strip that really amused her. Even though Elphie never did see the humor in them, she loved that Glinda could and that made her chuckle.

"Elphie, you're looking tired." Glinda said as she closed her book after Elphie suffered a series of sneezes.

"I am, I guess." Elphie said.

"Why don't we get ready for bed?"

"I'm in bed." Elphie said with the hint of a twinkle in her eye. Glinda hadn't seen that in days and it made her heart flutter.

"You know what I mean, you sneezy green thing." Glinda laughed.

"Lyndie, I know I've been a …" Elphie said then coughed.

"Elphie, why don't we wait until you are completely over your cold before we go there. It will save repetition." Glinda chuckled.

"Okay. But I love you." Elphie said.

"I love you too. Now go take your medicine." Glinda said then kissed her fingers and pressed them to Elphie's lips. Elphie smiled, sneezed then did as she was instructed.

"We are doing a role reversal." Glinda giggled after rubbing the menthol jelly and tucking Elphie into bed half an hour later.

"How so?" Elphie smiled as she shifted to get comfortable.

"You're going to sleep and I'm staying up to read." Glinda giggled as she got into her bed.

"Don't stay up too late." Elphie said in an imitation of Glinda.

"I only have a few more pages, then I'll turn off the light." Glinda said imitating Elphie.

Elphie closed her eyes and listened to the quiet giggles, chuckles and the occasional laugh that she knew was being stifled by a pillow. Her cough medicine was making her drowsy and this time she did not fight it because the sound of her love's precious giggles soothed her. She remembered seeing the light go off and hearing 'I love you Elphie, sleep safe.' but couldn't remember if she replied.

X

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled as Elphie stretched coughed lightly and sat up. She saw Glinda holding a knife and wearing an apron.

"I'm making breakfast."

"There is so much wrong with this scenario." Elphie muttered as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Glinda merely laughed and went back to what she was doing.

"Thought I was dreaming or something." Elphie said when she came out a few minutes later.

"Why are you awake and why are you making breakfast?"

"Go sit and I'll explain everything." Glinda smiled and pointed to the chairs.

"Include the reason why you and the model of the skeletal system are wearing only an apron." Elphie said.

"Okay. But I have on panties too." Glinda giggled as she handed Elphie a cup of coffee.

"Thank you. What time is it?" Elphie asked.

"Mid morning. You slept late, which makes me very happy. How are you feeling?" Glinda chirped.

"All right, I guess. I'll be better when you tell me what's going on." Elphie said.

"I woke up not too long ago thinking that dessert was still in the cooler. You were still sleeping. I was feeling creative so I decided to create breakfast. Non magically. Well mostly. I did conjure the knife and cutting board." Glinda chattered.

"We are having egg custard for breakfast?" Elphie asked.

"Egg custard parfaits. That's why I'm wearing the apron. I didn't realize that cutting peaches was so messy. I got juice all over me. It was rather disgusting actually." Glinda chuckled.

"What about the model?" Elphie asked, entranced by the situation.

"I tried a couple on her to find one I liked. She's wearing my second choice. I thought one with kitchen utensils all over it would be motivational. Did you know that cherries had little stones in them? They never do in desserts." Glinda said as she handed Elphie a little bowl.

"Cherries do have pits. You removed them didn't you?" Elphie asked, knowing that the pits of these black cherries were poisonous if crushed up.

"I didn't even use the cherries. It was too messy to get the little pits out. At least the one in the peaches was bigger. This has a layer of custard then pieces of peaches and apples, then more custard then more fruit and so on. Five layers." Glinda said proudly.

"I'm impressed." Elphie said then took a bite.

"This is good Lyndie. A very good use of available items." She smiled and Glinda bounced happily. Elphie saw her breasts jiggling under the bib of the apron and figured she must be getting over her cold because she felt some little tingles. Glinda felt the flutters and smiled.

"One day I'll wear a sexier version of this. And it may or may not involve cooking. I tried one out on Boneika, but didn't want to over stimulate you while you are recovering." Glinda giggled, glad that Elphie was indeed getting better.

"I appreciate that." Elphie blushed.

They ate their parfaits and talked more about how they were created. Elphie sneezed some, coughed some and her nose was still running a little, but her mood was better and she chuckled frequently.

When they were finished and the considerable mess was cleaned up, Glinda talked Elphie into playing checkers and cards, which turned into a version of the bunny bridge game they played at Colwen Grounds. Glinda was so pleased that Elphie hadn't mentioned going to her Saturday study groups that she didn't push when Elphie declined to take her medicine. They talked about lots of different things as they played but didn't exert themselves beyond laughing. After several hours of subdued game playing and lighthearted conversation, Glinda's tummy alarm went off.

"I'll go get us something from the café. We can ask Uliko to send dinner again tonight." Glinda said as she got up from the bed.

"I want to go down to the café and eat. I'm actually a little hungry." Elphie said. Glinda looked at her and tried to decide if this was a battle worth fighting. Elphie continued before she could say anything.

"I know what you are thinking Lyndie and no." Elphie said and Glinda smiled.

"Okay. Are you sure my love?" Glinda said.

"I am very sure. I'm more sick of this room than I am sick with a cold. I really do feel a little better than I did yesterday. I relaxed last night and today. I've eaten, taken my medicine, I got a good night's sleep and I'm reasonably certain that my general mood has improved." Elphie smiled.

"I can not argue any of that." Glinda agreed, delighted that a little of Elphie's spark was returning.

"So we will go have lunch in the café then take a walk." Elphie said.

"Elphie…" Glinda started.

"A short walk. The fresh air and sunshine will do me good." Elphie said then grabbed her hankie and sneezed several times.

"All right, a short walk. I'd like that. Will you take a nap this afternoon?" Glinda smiled.

"Probably not, but I will consent to having dinner in the room if I am tired." Elphie replied.

"Deal." Glinda said then held out her hand. Elphie took it but pulled it away quickly in order to cover her mouth to cough.

X

"Hey Manif." Glinda said happily when she saw Manif sitting on a bench near the lake. They were on their way back to the dorm after a leisurely, casual dinner and a short walk.

"Hey you two." Manif smiled.

"Green girl, nice to see you out and about but you look like crap." Manif chuckled after giving them both hugs.

"Manif, she looks good." Glinda smiled.

"He upgraded me. Yesterday I looked like hell." Elphie smiled and Glinda chuckled.

"Manif I want to thank you for getting Elphie to take a nap." Glinda said as Manif moved his things so she and Elphie could sit on the bench.

"My pleasure. Although I'm sure whatever she did was because I promised to come and see how she was doing today." Manif said as he sat on a stool he conjured.

"Threatened is more like it." Elphie smiled.

"Well whatever it was, it worked. And ice cream with peaches for lunch was genius." Glinda said.

"I thought so." Manif gloated.

"Thank you again for that. It was good. And the handkerchiefs have been very useful." Elphie smiled.

"We played cards and checkers today, at the same time and I used the fruit for breakfast." Glinda grinned.

"All of that turned out to be appropriate supplies, but what was with those books? Why in Oz would you think I would like those?" Elphie asked.

"Those weren't for you green girl. Those were for Glinda, didn't you see the note?" Manif laughed.

"No note, but that does make much more sense." Glinda said joining Manif in the laughter.

"I figured you would need something to amuse you after dealing with her." Manif said still chuckling.

"She was very amused. I thought the whole thing was ridiculous." Elphie said.

"I love Giggy and Croki." Glinda grinned.

"Those books were very popular in my part of Gillikin when I was a teenager. I even tried to do a book report on one for school." Manif smiled.

"This explains so much." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Did you get an A?" Glinda chuckled.

"I flunked and had to do one on a book, a boring book, the teacher chose instead." Manif laughed.

"How could you do a book report on a book with no real plot?" Elphie asked.

"You know never mind." She added.

"Ah I dreamed of going on adventures with Giggy." Manif smiled.

"And experimenting with kissing girls behind trees?" Glinda giggled.

"You bet." Manif chuckled.

"I have two more of those books if you want to read them."

"I'd love that." Glinda grinned.

"Here's a little preview. In the last of the series Giggy gets married." Manif said.

"Really? How romantic." Glinda bubbled.

"Well me and my friends didn't think so. Giggy was a wander, a free spirit. Marrying him off seemed criminal. But his wife wasn't so bad. She was very strategically stuffed too." Manif said with a wink and Glinda giggled.

"Oh for the love of Oz. I suppose the crow was his best man." Elphie said.

"Croki was actually. He and some of his crow friends even held a bachelor party where…you know better if you read it." Manif chuckled.

"And don't worry Elphie, it is tame stuff." He added when Elphie looked at him skeptically.

"It's meant to be an amusing cartoon strip after all."

"Amusing is in the eye of the beholder Elphie." Glinda laughed.

"Apparently so." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"You should give Giggy a chance when…or actually if ever, you are not so cranky." Manif smiled.

"I'll just live his adventures through Glinda." Elphie said.

"Hmmm, well I guess with me as your best friend and chief amuser, you do get your fill." Manif said.

"True. I've had my fill several times over." Elphie said and Manif laughed.

"And you always return for more." Manif replied

"I just return. The more is your doing."

"Say what you will green girl. I'm a funny guy and I've got an award to prove it." Manif pointed out.

"I'm checking that for an expiration date." Elphie said with a straight face.

"Because this is very stale." She added and Manif laughed so hard he fell off of his stool.

Dani arrived and saw Manif on the ground. She greeted Glinda and Elphie and Glinda brought her up to speed. After Manif composed himself, the four friends talked for a little while then Manif and Dani walked with them back to the dorm.

X

Elphie and Glinda ran into Loma on the way up to their room. Loma had come looking for Glinda because she needed help with something. Glinda went with her and Elphie went on to their room and settled in to study. Glinda came in a little over an hour later and settled in to sketch. Even though she was feeling much better, Elphie agreed to have dinner in their room so Glinda sent word to Uliko. Elphie was a little tired and had been sneezing some, but not nearly as much as the previous day so after dinner she put on some music and offered Glinda one slow dance, which Glinda accepted. Glinda was so happy that Elphie was getting over her cold that she sniffled a little during their dance. She was also concerned that Elphie was overdoing it so Elphie agreed to relax in another oil bath. When she was finished soaking she drew a steamy bath for Glinda and they talked while she soaked and continued chatting for a long time afterwards. Even though she did not think she needed it, Elphie allowed Glinda to rub some of the mentholated jelly on her chest and she took her medicine before they went to bed. When she woke up the next morning she felt better than she had in days.

X

When Glinda opened her eyes she saw Elphie sitting at her desk studying.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda grinned.

"Good morning my sweet. You slept rather late." Elphie smiled.

"You seem like you are feeling better." Glinda said as she got out of bed.

"I really am. I've been up for hours and have not sneezed once. My nose has also stopped running and I don't feel tired." Elphie said and patted her lap. Glinda looked at her for a beat then wiggled happily and gently sat down.

"I've been researching common cold viruses this morning. I think I just had a mild cold. They are usually only bad for three or four days. If I calculated right I probably started getting this cold on Tuesday or Wednesday and my symptoms never really were severe." Elphie said.

"All that crankiness for a mild cold." Glinda giggled.

"Well it seemed severe at the time. I'm just glad it is over." Elphie said.

"I think it was all the TLC that you accepted that made you better faster." Glinda grinned.

"As well as hearing your giggles. And add that I also think I have a very strong immune system." Elphie smiled.

"I'm just glad you are feeling better. I hate it when you are miserable." Glinda said and gave Elphie a hug.

"I missed hugging you too."

"I want to go to my afternoon study sessions today. Brunch at Tyuron's and a visit with Mr. Kwenyo first of course." Elphie said.

"Elphie…"

"Lyndie I feel like myself for the first time in days. I want to act like myself too." Elphie interrupted. Glinda looked at her skeptically. Instead of trying to explain, Elphie took Glinda's face gently in her hands and kissed her softly several times before segueing into a long, very nice kiss.

"You do seem more like your old self, so Tyuron's for brunch it is." Glinda smiled.

"Thank you. And we will get Mr. Kwenyo's opinion if it will make you feel better." Elphie smiled.

"It would. But I get to give you a check up myself after your study session, to see if you are up for going out for dinner tonight and to classes tomorrow." Glinda grinned.

"Deal." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda again.


	123. Chapter 123

"Excuse me sir." A freshman said to Manif in the hallway of the Sorcery Building.

"I have a message for Miss Upland, but there is no one in the classroom 287. That's where I was told she would be. Do you know where they are?" He said rather hesitantly and Manif smiled. It was clear to him that the young man was a little wary of being in the Sorcery building.

"We are looking for them now. They just sort of disappeared." Manif said gravely and the messenger's mouth opened and his eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"Just kidding. Sorry, that's a popular joke amongst sorcerers. Is that from Miss Thropp?" He added with a chuckle, but the boy did look amused.

"Yes sir." The young man said.

"I can take this to Miss Upland. Her class was excused early." Manif said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it."

"No problem. You can tell Miss Thropp that you gave the note to Manif to give to Miss Upland. She'll understand." Manif said with a friendly smile.

"I will. Thank you." The boy said then hurried away.

"Mani, must you do that to those poor freshman science assistants?" Dani chuckled as she emerged from around the corner.

"Oh, it's all in fun, Mrs. Eavesdropper." Manif chuckled then kissed Dani's cheek.

"Fun for you." Dani said.

"Yes. I enjoy fun for me." Manif said with a boyish grin.

"As the other night so well proved." Dani chuckled.

"I apologized for that. And I promised I'd make it up to you. The weekend looms Mrs. Guoyn." Manif said with an eyebrow waggle.

"We might need the whole weekend to make up for that." Dani laughed.

"It wasn't that bad, just a bit quick. But I think that…" Manif said with a mischievous chuckle then whispered something in Dani's ear.

"Will more than make up for it."

"It might. But just remember, that wardrobe is a family heirloom." Dani chuckled then took the envelope from Manif.

"I'll take that. You best go get those supplies before Professor Gityol starts to improvise."

"I'm on my way. I'll be at teleportation practice the rest of the day. I'll find my way home eventually, I'm sure." Manif smiled.

"Don't try anything fancy hot shot. I'm looking forward to you making good on that promise." Dani chuckled.

"One time I pull a groin muscle on a really bad landing and I'm marked for life." Manif said.

"Just be careful Mani." Dani said seriously.

"Of course Dani." Manif replied in the same vain then gave Dani a kiss and turned to go.

"Farewell my lovely wife." He said as he strode off waving.

"I married a loveable nut." Dani watched him go, wondering why she was so lucky.

X

"Hi girls. Looks like the study session is going well." Dani chuckled when she walked into the empath room to find Glinda, Loma and Juiva doing each other's nails.

"We are quizzing each other while we manicure. Correct answers get another nail painted." Juiva said.

"Very motivational." Dani replied.

"This is for you Glinda. Manif took it from the young man who was looking for you."

"He didn't tease him did he? Elphie said he scared the last one to death by making the note disappear." Glinda chuckled as she took the note.

"Oh he did, but it wasn't too bad." Dani smiled.

"Pretty soon Elphaba isn't going to have any messengers left willing to come over here." Loma laughed.

"I hope she is not canceling dinner again." Glinda sighed as she opened the envelope.

"_I know you have plans but if you can cancel them, meet me in our room for lunch. E." _ Glinda read.

"She must feel really guilty about the past few days." Loma chuckled.

"You all don't mind if I don't join you for lunch do you?" Glinda said grinning broadly.

"My fiancée has just invited me to lunch. In our room. Alone." She added with a giggle.

"I don't know. Alone time with the fiancé? Think that's a good enough reason to ditch your friends for lunch Juiva?" Loma teased.

"Well, she hasn't seen much of Elphaba the past two weeks, so perhaps we should release her from her obligation." Juiva replied with a slight chuckle.

"Romance before friendship, what is this world coming to?" Loma chuckled.

"Oh knock it off." Glinda laughed.

"If this was a note from Hyrut to you, you'd be out of here so fast, we'd think you had learned to teleport. So if you will excuse me. I am meeting my fiancée." She said and started to leave.

"Uh Glinda." Dani said with a smile and Glinda turned in the doorway.

"The note said noon and it's only ten. Besides, you have a class in fifteen minutes."

"Oh yeah, right." Glinda giggled.

"Just excited I guess." She said and went back in to help tidy up the nail polishing things.

X

Elphie spread out a new dark green, fuzzy blanket down on the floor in front of the fireplace then arranged their magically enlarged special cushions against the footboard of Glinda's bed. It was the final step in setting up the their room for an indoor picnic. Theses sorts of picnics were nothing new for them, but each time they tried to do something a little special or different. This time she was attempting to create a picnic by the lake by incorporating a very large painting of the Shiz Lake that Glinda had purchased at an on campus art show earlier in the week. It was as long as their little sofa and very easily covered their small fireplace. Their potted plants were in the entrance to the study nook; effectively blocking it and some bouquets of flowers that she had purchased were in vases on the mantle and on the floor. Elphie knew that all of this was not particularly creative because she was basically using the moonlight picnic in her hidey-hole idea. But she really wanted to do something special for her precious girl and this seemed the best way for now. The past two weeks had been very hectic, mainly because she had been doing extra projects and doing extra work. Even though Glinda had been more or less understanding and had occupied herself engaging in activities with their friends, it took friendly lecture from Lofier that morning for her to realize that she was being very unfair to Glinda. Elphie sat down in her chair, remembering the things that Lofier told her and wondering why she seemed unable to come to these sorts of realizations on her own more often.

"_Elphaba what are you doing here? I was told that your classes today were cancelled." _Lofier had said with true surprise when she entered the lab a couple of hours ago.

"They were. But I finished working on the project that our professor recommended and thought I'd come over here to work on some of these suggested activities. They seemed more exciting the ones in the anatomy lab."

"_Elphaba, Elphaba, what am I going to do with you. It is a beautiful summer day. You have free time and I know for a fact that Glinda does too later on. Why do you want to get involved in something that will keep you in here all day long?"_

"_Glinda has lunch plans then is going to go shopping or something with a couple of our friends."_

"_Come sit with me my young friend. We need to talk. I'm guessing that Glinda is doing those things because you were going to be busy, correct?"_

"_I guess that's true. But she expects me to be occupied, so I thought I'd do some of these suggested activities. I want to make sure that I'm caught up from being out sick."_

"_Elphaba, you were out for three days two weeks ago and in these past two weeks you have been in the anatomy lab, the histology lab or in here almost every evening. You are more than caught up, I promise."_

"_I just want to make sure that I am meeting expectations and not falling behind. I assumed that these sorts of activities were the way to do that."_

"_Oh my dear girl, you are so far ahead of most of the students here that there is no chance of you falling behind. And you constantly surpass our expectations. What you need to focus on are your expectations of yourself, which encompass more than your studies."_

"_I know. I don't know why I get like this." _

"_You get like this because you are an incredibly gifted scientist. Genius such as yours is a double-edged sword. It will lead you to great and wondrous things, but it can also just consume you. We've talked about this before and I will continue to bring it up whenever I feel the need to. Now, I feel the need to. I have that drive that you feel Elphaba, I feel those compulsions to explore, investigate, to make discoveries and push yourself to solve unsolvable problems."_

"_I've been like that recently. There always seems to be something else to do, to learn and investigate. I want to do it all because it is all very exciting, but I guess I can't._

"_You can't. Nobody can and have a balanced life. I am the first to admit that chemistry is a cutthroat field at times. People vie for plumb assignments, fight to be the first to make important discoveries and scramble for lab time, supplies and funds. In both Universities and private labs. You are in a rarified position to not really have to do all of that, at least not to the extent of most. So you have options unavailable to the majority of not only other grad students, but of working chemists as well."_

"_I have been told similar things on many occasions. I'm trying to make good use of all those options, to take advantage of the opportunities I'm given as best I can."_

"_Yes you are. I've lectured. Now I'm offering some advice."_

"_I was hoping you would."_

Elphie remembered Lofier's slight chuckle and warm friendly smile as he patted her hand.

"_Here at Shiz your job is to learn as much as you can, in as many different ways as you can and opportunities to do that are being presented to you all the time. The trick is to sort through them. You need to learn the lingo._

"_I assumed I was well versed in scientific terminology."_

"_Oh you very much are. This is different. You said that to day you were going to participate in some suggested activities. Suggested is a term used for academic endeavors that would be very beneficial to graduate students who are behind, or need extra practice or some sort. If you had actual, instead of perceived free time then engaging in those activities would be good use of your time._

"_I'm not sure that I understand."_

"_As far as most professors are concerned there are four levels of academic endeavors. The upper two are important for you; required assignments, which is self explanatory and recommended assignments, which are almost always very beneficial for solidifying new information and should be engaged in as much as possible. The bottom two are suggested assignments, which are as I explained before and optional assignments which are also good use of free time, but are mainly for professors to get extra help or for students to brownnose their way into better assignments."_

"_I had no idea."_

"_Professors don't like that information to get out because they would lose all of the help they get from driven grad students who use optional assignments to get noticed. You have no need of that but you use them to better yourself, which is admirable and a very good idea as long as it does not keep you from having a life outside of the lab. Now here comes the advice. The trick in all of this is to learn to weigh your options carefully. If you find yourself in a situation like this, a class canceled or what have you, stop and think about your options for that time. If your instructor recommends something to fill that time, do it. If he merely suggests something you can do, consider your alternatives before diving into it. If the opportunity exists to do something with Glinda or one of your friends, choose that, instead. Even going for a walk on your own, or sitting under a tree reading something that interests you might be a better use of your time. Maybe not, but at least consider what your available options are. It will serve you well in the years to come."_

"_I think I understand. But this seems very complicated. I just assumed that assignments were assignments."_

"_Academia can be quite a maze, for sure. But you have people, me, Thiol and of course Paszor to help you get through it. Elphaba listen to me. There will be times in your studies and in your professional life, where your work will require you to make difficult choices, when the task at hand, or your compulsion to do it will become your only priority. Those times will come about on their own and you will recognize them. There is no need to go looking for them all of the time." _

"_That does make sense."_

"_I'm glad you think so. Now, you essentially have a day off. Given all that I've told you, what are you going to do with it?_

Elphie smiled when she thought about how Lofier had phrased that last question and the look on his face when he said it. He really wasn't giving her an option. But she understood what he had told her.

"Now all I need to do is remember to actually do it." Elphie said as she got up from the chair to go change clothes before the lunch she asked Uliko to make for them arrived.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she came into the room.

"Whoa." She said stopping short as she saw how the room was set up.

"Hello Lyndie. Surprise." Elphie said softly with a slight smile. The look on Glinda's face made her heart melt. Glinda looked at Elphie standing in front of her barefoot, hair down, in her flowing white gauze lake outfit and sighed before she started to wiggle happily.

"I love this, whatever it is." Glinda chirped as she flung herself into Elphie's arms then gave her a very enthusiastic kiss.

"It is a picnic lunch at the lake to start." Elphie smiled pointing to the painting.

"To start?" Glinda said expectantly.

"Go change into picnic by the lake appropriate clothing then I will explain." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Oh boy. I was excited for just lunch alone. This is a wonderful surprise." Glinda grinned as she got a casual sundress out of the wardrobe.

"I love all these flowers. I'll be right back." She said then skipped into the bathroom.

"I'll get lunch set out." Elphie replied. In the short time it took Glinda to change she chattered happily to Elphie about receiving her note.

"I smell fried chicken." Glinda said excitedly as she came out of bathroom barefoot, in a light blue sundress that fell just below her knees.

"I asked Uliko to make some for you, as well as some other picnic foods. I have some fried fish." Elphie smiled.

"You went to Tyuron's for food. There is a story here." Glinda bubbled.

"There is indeed." Elphie smiled and extended her hand.

"Settle here on the grassy patch by the lake and I will tell you while we eat."

Glinda took Elphie's hand kissed it then sat down on the blanket. Glinda spooned potato salad and no kidney bean seven bean salad onto plates while Elphie poured them drinks. When they were settled and had commented on the food, Elphie told Glinda about her long talk with Lofier and about putting together this picnic.

"That leads me to the 'to start' part. I know that you have plans with Loma and Juiva this afternoon, but I am free, should you want to spend the afternoon together." Elphie said with a slight cryptic smile.

"Wait a second." Glinda said then swallowed her bite of bean salad.

"You are free this afternoon and you promised no schoolwork tonight. So we have the rest of the day together, just us?"

"Yes, just us. And tomorrow morning as well because I switched out my projects. I will go with you to meet Jilla at the train depot then I'll have to go to my project session."

"So we have from now until lunch tomorrow." Glinda said making sure she had it correct.

"That is correct." Elphie smiled then was immediately attacked with a robust and vigorous kiss.

"So I can assume that you would like to spend your afternoon with me?" She chuckled after several of those kisses.

"Well I was looking forward to that sale on Boutique Row." Glinda grinned.

"But I have enough clothes." She added and Elphie's eyebrow arched.

"For now."

"I'm glad that you added that. I was concerned." Elphie chuckled then sobered.

"I know that this doesn't really make up for the last couple of weeks and especially not for going along with your request for a night at the Stonehearth last weekend, but I promise that my narrow and misguided focus on not falling behind is over." Elphie said.

"For now." Glinda chuckled.

"Probably. But I understood what Lofier said." Elphie smiled.

"He is a very smart man. I think he just wants to make sure that you don't make some of the mistakes that he did." Glinda said.

"Mr. Kwenyo said the same thing when I talked to him this afternoon." Elphie said.

"Another smart man." Glinda smiled.

"Indeed. So what would you like to do before we need to get ready for our dinner reservations at Vesyut's?" Elphie said.

"Oh boy. We get to get dressed up and go out to the Plaza. Then home for dancing?" Glinda asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course." Elphie smiled.

"I really like you. In spite of some of the things I muttered, sniffled and that one time yelled during the last two weeks." Glinda giggled.

"I like you too. So what do you want to do, besides the obvious?" Elphie said with a smile.

"Well let's see. How about half an hour of the obvious then we can take a walk, but stop by the Sorcery Building first so I can get out of shopping." Glinda said.

"Okay. But I don't think we need thirty minutes to tidy up." Elphie replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Tidy up?" Glinda said, aghast then saw the twinkle in Elphie's eyes and the rare mischievous smile on her lips.

"Mean green thing." She smiled as she started to recline on the blanket.

"I take it you thought I meant something else?" Elphie said as Glinda put her arms around her neck and gently pulled her down on top of her.

"I most certainly did." Glinda said as one hand went to Elphie's breast, the other went to her earlobe and she started a fiery kiss.

X

"Hey look, a swing is open. Let's go sit awhile." Glinda said as she and Elphie were finishing their second turn around the lake.

"I'd like that. Lofier was correct. This has been a very good use of my time." Elphie smiled.

"Sitting on a swing by a lake with a beautiful fiancée is a good use of anyone's time." Glinda giggled.

"I can't argue with that." Elphie said then looked out over the lake. Some people were sailing and the swim team was practicing.

"You know Elphie." Glinda said after some time of just sitting quietly together.

"I can't believe that this summer term is almost over. It went by so fast."

"It did seem too yes." Elphie agreed.

"We pick up Jilla tomorrow and when her two week session is finished, Summer Seminar will be over." Glinda said.

"As will my first term as an official graduate student." Elphie said.

"This is my last one." Glinda said a little sadly and Elphie took her fingers.

"Maybe you should really consider taking a graduate class during the summer, then you could participate in next year's." Elphie said helpfully.

"Dr, Bikloam and I started talking about that actually. We started working out my class schedule for the fall. But since I'll be here over intersession, we have a little more time to work it out." Glinda smiled.

"I'm doing my schedule next week." Elphie said.

"I'm sure it will be very busy." Glinda giggled then put her head on Elphie's shoulder for just a beat.

"It will be, but I imagine your will be as well. Lyndie, I was wondering did you decide on a plan for going home over intersession. I know several were discussed." Elphie asked.

"Oh we did last week. We'll go home for a few days when your workshop or whatever it is, is over then from there directly to the EC. We can spend a night with Aunt Greda and Manif will pick us up there. It's only about half an hour from where Aunt Greda lives to his village. Then we will come back with them and go directly to our new residence." Glinda said with a smile.

"I'm going to get us all packed up while you're in classes. I'm thinking that maybe Momsie and Popsicle can come down for the last few days to help move and get things set up at Dani and Manif's. We can go home with them."

"I feel like I should know this." Elphie said.

"Well I did try to explain part of it to you last weekend, but well…we both know how that turned out." Glinda chuckled.

"And don't apologize again. It's over. We survived just as we always do. We get better and better, at this busy schedule thing. And it leads to nice days like this."

"True I guess. I'd like to hear about the other things that went on while I was lost in my own little world." Elphie smiled.

"Ooooooh that will be fun. Some very interesting stuff happened in my classes. And I never told you about shopping on Tuesday. I also want to hear a non-detailed version of your stuff. No talk of real body parts though. What you told me about our kidneys will last a long time." Glinda chuckled.

"May I amend that to no talk of organs or systems. Sometime tonight I'm sure I will want to bring up one or more of your beautiful body parts." Elphie said with a smile.

"Good point. Amendment approved." Glinda chuckled.

"Why don't you go first? And start with that art show where bought the painting of this lake." Elphie said.

"That was a great find. They called it a starving student artist sale. It's like a showcase for the graduate art students. Two other people wanted it, but I got it." Glinda said happily.

"I can't wait to hear how." Elphie smiled wondering how she could ever let anything take priority over this.

X

It had been a long time since Glinda and Elphie had gone on an actual, conventional date, so they did it up right. They dressed up, indulging in all their usual little romantic getting ready rituals. They strolled slowly around the Plaza before dinner, window shopping and listening to the brass quartet that was playing lively music. They lingered over dinner, talking quietly about their future. After dinner they took a slow walk by the river, with Glinda brushing the rose that Elphie bought her against Elphie's hand in lieu of holding it.

Back in their room they put on soft music and danced, with many benefits for hours. Their touches were gentle, their looks lingering and their kisses were passionate. When they finally made it to bed, they made love for hours in much the same manner that they had danced. Unhurriedly, attentively, passionately and very expressively.

X

"Why the big smile my sweet?" Elphie asked as she took Glinda's brush from her in order to finish her ponytail.

"Oh I was thinking about last night. Making love was a very nice surprise ending to our date." Glinda said happily.

"Not to mention very big smile worthy."

"It was a bit of a surprise to me too, mainly cause we usually talk about it beforehand. But after that one tango it was either a cold bath for you and peppermint oil for me or having sex." Elphie chuckled then kissed Glinda's cheek before wrapping her arms around her from behind. Glinda put her head back on Elphie's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"I think we made the right choice." Glinda said.

"Me too." Elphie smiled as she caressed Glinda's cheek. They stayed like that for a bit then Elphie gently turned Glinda and kissed her softly.

"That last round of hide the hand you wanted to play put us a little behind."

"That's where my hand was, on your beautiful behind." Glinda giggled.

"I know, you were just having so much fun that I didn't want to say anything. But it did make us late." Elphie chuckled.

"But oh it was so worth it." Glinda grinned.

"It most certainly was. But now we need to go. Mr. Frama will be here in five minutes." Elphie smiled.

"That gives us two minutes to gather our things and three minutes to kiss." Glinda said.

"All right. Gather then kiss." Elphie said.

"Kiss then gather." Glinda replied.

"My way is better. If we gather quickly we will have more time to kiss." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Good point." Glinda said then hurried out into the room. Five minutes later they headed out the door after a four-minute kissing session.

X

"Jilla!" Glinda squealed when she saw her cousin appear in the doorway of the train car. Jilla waved to them as she handed her carry on bag to the porter.

"Hi there little cousin. Hi Elphaba." Jilla said after receiving a long wiggly hug from Glinda.

"Hello Jilla." Elphie smiled and gave her future cousin in law a quick hug.

"Look. It's baby." Glinda beamed patting Jilla's belly bump.

"Yep. The little critter just started moving too. At least I think." Jilla smiled.

"Really, how wonderful." Glinda said excitedly as she put her hand against Jilla's tummy.

"It sort feels like butterflies in your stomach type flutters. I don't think you can feel it yet." Jilla chuckled.

"Oh well." Glinda said as they walked to the carriage.

Mr. Frama took them to Tyuron's for lunch then dropped Jilla's bags off at the dorm. Uliko remembered her from previous visits and was not very happy to see her. After Elphie explained to him that everyone was getting along fine now and that Jilla was pregnant, Uliko welcomed her, in his manner and made her a special lunch. After lunch, Elphie went to her class and Glinda went with Jilla to her room in the guest quarters to help her unpack.

"I hear that Pajul is sick of raisins." Glinda chuckled as she sat down on the bed.

"He really is, poor guy. But I can't seem to get enough of them." Jilla smiled as she pulled a bag of raisins out of her carry on bag.

"It was very nice of your chef friend to make me some raisin pudding."

"He is a very nice and attentive guy. And a fantastic cook."

"That he is." Jilla said.

"So how is being pregnant?" Glinda said as they started hanging up clothes.

"Great now that the almost constant nausea has passed. Although I still have to pee frequently. Excuse me." Jilla chuckled and ducked into the bathroom.

The cousins talked and caught up while they put Jilla's things away then they sat on bed and continued until Jilla said that she wanted to take a nap. Glinda thought that was a wonderful idea and lay down with her. When Elphie came back from her class and did not find Glinda and Jilla in her room, she went to Jilla's room in guest quarters. She knocked on the door and after a few beats heard a sleepy come in. She saw Glinda sleeping and Jilla stretching and apologized with a small chuckle. Jilla and Elphie talked quietly for a bit, letting Glinda wake up on her own.

The three of them had dinner on the patio with Beliea, Gotero, Dani and Manif then stayed there until late playing cards and talking. Jilla was the first to excuse herself and they all decided to call it a night. After general goodbyes, Glinda and Elphie walked with Jilla to her room and confirmed plans for the next day.

"I can't believe how different this year is from last year. I'm so glad that Jilla could do this session." Glinda said as she and Elphie snuggled in bed.

"I am too. This should be a very nice visit." Elphie smiled.

"It will be. I love you Elphie." Glinda yawned.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said then tickled Glinda's side gently, making her giggle.

X

"Does Elphaba always work like this on weekends?" Jilla asked as she and Glinda walked to the Sorcery Building after dropping Elphie off at the Science Building.

"This summer she has been, but she doesn't always. She's a graduate student now and her schedule is very demanding." Glinda said.

"Well your mom's biddy committee members should be thrilled that you landed a future doctor." Jilla chuckled and Glinda laughed as she waved at Juiva who was coming down the steps to the Sorcery Building.

"Hi Glinda." Juiva said.

"Hey Juiva. You remember my cousin, Jilla." Glinda said.

"The Potions Master, of course." Juiva smiled and extended her hand.

"It's nice to see you again Juiva." Jilla smiled.

"Glinda I don't want to keep you from anything, but I'd like to discuss something with you if you have a minute.

"You two talk, I'll be in my classroom, trying to make it explosion proof." Jilla chuckled.

"Thanks Jilla, I'll be up in a bit to help you set up." Glinda smiled.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she and Juiva sat on the steps.

"Not at all, just the opposite in fact I just got permission to do something and I couldn't wait to ask you." Juiva smiled.

"I'm intrigued." Glinda grinned.

-x-

"Is everything okay with your friend?" Jilla asked when Glinda came into the classroom half an hour or so later.

"It's really okay. She invited me and our other girl friends to spend a week with her and her family at their summer home during the intersession. Her father is a Winkie tribal chief." Glinda smiled.

"Wow, that should be a lot of fun. You've never been to the Vinkus." Jilla said.

"I know. She said that during the time we are there is the time of their summer festival. She is very excited that her father gave her permission to invite us." Glinda said.

"I assume that you are going." Jilla said.

"Well, my first reaction is to decline because I hate leaving Elphie alone. But I've learned that isn't always the best reaction. So I'm going to talk to her about it." Glinda smiled, feeling proud of herself.

"Elphaba will probably tell you to go and have a good time." Jilla chuckled.

"No probably about it. She will insist. I'll fuss at her. She'll be reasonable. Then after a short period of animated discussion on the subject, I'll relent and accept the invitation." Glinda laughed.

Then I'll fuss some more about leaving her."

"But you'll go." Jilla said.

"Yep, I'll go." Glinda said.


	124. Chapter 124

"So I'll see you two for breakfast tomorrow?" Jilla said as she opened the door to her room in Crage Hall's guest quarters after she, Glinda and Elphie returned from dinner at Tyuron's.

"Just me." Glinda smiled.

"Elphie will have gone by then."

"But I will be free for dinner." Elphie said.

"Good. Well I'd best go get some sleep. Would be Potion's Masters can be an exhausting bunch." Jilla chuckled then gave Glinda a hug.

"Night Jilla." Glinda said giving her cousin a squeeze.

"Good night Jilla." Elphie said.

"Sleep well you two." Jilla smiled.

"Let's take the long way to our room." Glinda grinned as she nudged Elphie towards the door that led to the patio instead of the hallway that led to the student wing.

"I'm not opposed to that idea as long as the long way is the conventionally agreed upon long way and not your long way." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie, honestly. I know you have work to do. But it's a very warm summer's night and a busy week starts tomorrow morning, a short walk just seems like the thing to do." Glinda said, starting out with a little huff, but ending with a giggle.

"A short before homework walk after a rather long after dinner walk." Elphie said with an amused tone.

"That didn't really count. It was with Jilla and we did some more catching up with her. I loved hearing about all the baby planning and talking with her about moving into Dani and Manif's but some just us catching up would be nice too." Glinda said.

"So you want to take a short walk, not just take the long way home." Elphie smiled.

"Same thing. And don't get all nitpicky. We had a lovely nit pick free streak going." Glinda laughed.

"I'll concede for time's sake. But when you think about it, you will realize that the two things I mentioned are actually not the same thing. Shall we take the long way home my sweet?" Elphie said and offered Glinda her arm.

"Why thank you my love, I'd be delighted." Glinda grinned.

"So what did you want to discuss Lyndie?" Elphie asked when they were away from the small groups of people gathered on the main part of the patio. Glinda started to say something then stopped and looked at Elphie quizzically for a beat.

"Ahhhhhh." Glinda giggled.

"They are different. You were right." She said with a look of realization on her face. Elphie merely smiled and nodded then led Glinda to an out of the way bench.

-x-

"I think that going to Juiva's for a week with Beliea and Loma will be a wonderful trip." Elphie said as they entered their room.

"And Dani too if she thinks she can get away."

"I hope that she can. Juiva said her father was looking forward to meeting all of her friends. Even you surprisingly." Glinda said.

"Elphie do you think that if you weren't attending that seminar and were able to go that you would have to check with Fruoa and Harluc first? I mean Juiva's dad is a Winkie chieftain."

"I'm not sure but I probably would, seeing as though her father forbade her from coming with our other friends to Munchkinland. Luckily, it is a moot point." Elphie said.

"Luckily. How can you say that? You know I have issues with just leaving you here all alone." Glinda said as she stomped her foot.

"My precious girl. I know that you do." Elphie said as she led Glinda to her chair.

"The luckily was referring to the fact that I do not have to worry about any possible political issues." She said as Glinda settled in her lap.

"Oh I'm sorry. That does make sense." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss. Elphie responded and for the next few minutes they lost themselves in a series of familiar, comforting kisses.

"Lyndie, I'm actually very glad that this opportunity to do something fun with our friends during intersession came up." Elphie said seriously.

"I will miss you like crazy and you know that. But I was honestly concerned about you staying here with me when I'm going to be gone or occupied the majority of the time."

"I'm worried about leaving you here alone and you are worried about me being here." Glinda said with a little chuckle.

"That doesn't seem like the way this should work."

"Okay maybe worried is a bit strong." Elphie smiled.

"Oh my love, I know that you don't want me to be unhappy. Honestly, I might be at times, but I'd have things to occupy myself. I can hangout with Dani and help with the reception jitters and don't forget I have to get us ready to move. That will occupy a great deal of my time. And most importantly I will be taking care of you, which is very important." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a vigorous a kiss.

"I still contend that I do not need to be taken care of, but I usually lose that debate." Elphie laughed.

"You lose because the fact that you are a reasonable adult who can indeed take care of herself does not mean that you do not need to be taken care of." Glinda said then grinned.

"And when you think about it, you will realize these two things are actually not the same thing." She added with a giggle and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Touché." Elphie chuckled.

"But we have time to plan my care while your gone. This trip is the second week of intersession, correct?"

"Yep. It will take these three weeks to put together a proper plan." Glinda laughed.

"Lyndie, I really am very, very proud of you. You decided that you were going to go on this trip all on your own." Elphie said.

"I guess I'm learning my way too. I know that it would not be a good thing for either of us for me to forego a trip with my friends to a place I've never been before in order to stay here and make sure that you eat." Glinda smiled as she caressed Elphie's cheek with her finger.

"Especially when you know that you can get Manif to do that in your stead." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Exactly. And you are right. We have time to discuss the particulars of this. Right now, I have a much better use of the little pre-homework time we have." Glinda said with a little eyebrow waggle.

"I'm assuming that it is something other than the obvious, tidying up." Elphie said with a merry chuckle and Glinda laughed with sheer delight.

"Good assumption. The dust bunnies aren't going anywhere." Glinda grinned.

"But I only have three weeks to stock up on your sweet kisses and caresses before I do." She whispered in Elphie's ear before kissing her earlobe.

"I wasn't aware that those things could be stored for future use. I'm more than happy to help." Elphie smiled then brushed her lips against Glinda's ear.

"I love you, more and more every day." She whispered and the feel of it made Glinda shiver slightly and sigh happily.

"I love you too." Glinda said with her lips just a hairs breadth away from Elphie's. They teased one another with lots of whisper kisses before committing to one lingering, complex and breath stealing one.

X

"Well good morning little cousin. What's with the big silly grin?" Jilla smiled as Glinda sat down at her table on the patio.

"I woke up early enough to get a very nice, not to mention invigorating, goodbye kiss from my fiancée." Glinda said with a happy little wiggle.

"Ah. I guess that's not a regular occurrence?" Jilla said as she poured Glinda some juice.

"On weekdays usually not. She leaves fairly early and doesn't want to wake me. But sometimes I wake up before she leaves. Once I woke up when I heard the door and called her back up. She was halfway down the stairs." Glinda chuckled.

"She came all the way back just to kiss you goodbye?" Jilla asked.

"Hey, I made it worth her while." Glinda giggled.

"Okay, okay. Too much information." Jilla said with a smile. Jilla knew that saying things like that would not bother Glinda because they were a far cry from where they were this time last year. Glinda wasn't bothered at all because she knew that her cousin still had some issues with the physical aspect of her relationship with Elphie. She still said what she wanted, she just didn't mind when Jilla called her on it.

As they ate breakfast and walked to the Sorcery building Jilla and Glinda talked about Manif and Dani's upcoming reception. Glinda was thrilled when Jilla said that if it could be worked out she and Pajul would love to take them all out to their favorite nightspot before they returned to Shiz. All throughout the day whenever any of the friends met up the talk centered on going to an Emerald City nightclub or visiting the Vinkus. When lunchtime came around Loma went to kidnap Beliea in order to take her to meet the others at the café just so they could share the initial excitement of the upcoming trip. Glinda sent a note to Elphie, asking her to please join them. Elphie's apologetic reply that she could not did not surprise her, but it did disappoint her a little. Her disappointment abated quickly however when she realized that snuggling with Elphie in the evenings and telling her what they talked about, would be nice.

-x-

Because the last two week session of the Sorcery Department's Summer Seminar contained the most advanced and difficult sessions, Glinda, Loma, Dani and Juiva spent a great deal of time either in classes or in study sessions. Since these sessions were also designed for them to experiment and be creative, they also had a great deal of fun mixed in with their hard work, especially during the first few days. Glinda didn't even see much of Jilla because she was busy with her own sessions as well as meetings. Thursday was the first chance that the cousins had to have lunch together since Monday.

"I'm hearing very good things about you around the Department little cousin." Jilla smiled after lunch was served.

"Good as in I'm doing well or good as in I only have one more year to go." Glinda chuckled and Jilla laughed.

"Oh, you know that you are doing well. I'll admit many of the tales I've heard came with some exasperated side notes, but your professors are impressed with your abilities. Especially when it comes to managing your empath powers." Jilla said.

"That has led to some interesting moments." Glinda laughed.

"The word destructive came up more than once, but I think what impressed them was the aftermath of it all. And as for the one more year, I hear that you are thinking about graduate school." Jilla said.

"Class, cousin, class. Not school." Glinda grinned.

"I might. Dr. Bikloam told me the other day that not only could I get an extra certification, but during my second semester I could take a graduate level class in Magical Counseling."

"Little cousin, that is a terrific opportunity." Jilla said excitedly.

"I know and it could be very interesting. There are also some classes in the Psychology Department that could be fun as well, especially in Art Therapy. I have time to figure that all out. One or two classes might be fun, but I've never considered myself the Graduate School sort." Glinda said.

"Oh don't sell yourself short Glinda. Conventional wisdom seems to indicate that you would do well. And I'd bet that Elphaba would think the same thing." Jilla said.

"I'm sure she thinks the same thing. She even mentioned participating in next year's Seminar by taking a graduate class. But like I said I have time to figure this out." Glinda said and Jilla heard a hint of confusion in her voice.

"That is true, you do. So what have you and your buddies been up to these past few days besides driving your Instructors crazy with using Vinkus travel planning as the topic of all your assignments?" Jilla chuckled.

"Twice, we did that twice and both times it met the assignment goals and was beneficial to us." Glinda chuckled.

"I am glad that you are getting use out of that glitter wand I gave you…as a gag." Jilla chuckled referring to the pink glitter map of Juiva's tribe's area that was on the floor of the Manipulations room.

"Oh I use it all the time to make lists and other things. It's fun." Glinda chuckled.

"And since you asked, something potentially fun came up earlier today."

"Social fun or Sorcery fun?" Jilla asked.

"Social. Beliea had some free time this morning so she came over to say hi. We were waiting for Gotero and Beliea mentioned that it had been forever since we all went out together. We realized it was true because we've all been busy with one thing or another. So in honor of your visit we are all going out to dinner and then to the bar on Saturday night."

"My visit? Don't use me as an excuse to get tipsy." Jilla laughed.

"Especially since I can't."

"It made sense to us. My friends want to spend some time with you, but we are all very busy during the week. You are leaving to meet Pajul after your last session next week so this Saturday seemed the only option for some fun. And I'll not drink at all, in support of you." Glinda said.

"Who am I to deny stressed out university students a reason to party. I'm in." Jilla said.

"Yay." Glinda giggled.

"Glad to see your mom instincts haven't kicked in yet."

"Mom instincts. I wonder frequently what kind of those I'll have." Jilla chuckled.

"I think you'll have the best kind." Glinda said.

"Fun, but not too fun."

"Too fun?" Jilla inquired with a chuckle and Glinda giggled.

"Why don't you explain not too fun mom instincts while we walk back to classes." She added.

"I'd be happy too." Glinda grinned.

X

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled when Elphie came into the room later that evening.

"You're early."

"I am. I tried to get away for dinner, but I couldn't manage quite that early." Elphie said.

"Early is early." Glinda said with a happy wiggle and gave Elphie a big kiss.

"I thought you'd be with Jilla." Elphie said when she was able.

"I was until about half an hour ago. She had a meeting. We're going out on Saturday night, all of us. Dinner and then to the bar." Glinda said with rapid-fire excitement as she danced Elphie around.

"What's the occasion?" Elphie laughed.

"Jilla's visit."

"Well there have been worse reasons I suppose." Elphie smiled then dipped Glinda and kissed her deeply.

"Ooooooh, you're in a feisty mood." Glinda gigged.

"Feisty? I thought I was just in a good one." Elphie replied.

"Whatever it is I'll take it. Dance with me before it wears off." Glinda chuckled as she skipped over to put on some music.

Glinda and Elphie danced around to the upbeat music, laughing about Elphie's mood and trying to pinpoint exactly what it was. After about fifteen mirth inspired minutes, Glinda tumbled into her chair, taking Elphie with her.

"Just sit on my lap for a minute please." Glinda grinned as Elphie tried to shift.

"If I must." Elphie replied as she tried to put her self in the snuggle position that Glinda usually took.

"But I feel silly." She added with a slight chuckle.

'I know, I know. This doesn't really work as well as the straddling the legs one, but this is how we landed." Glinda grinned.

"Besides, I like kissing you from this angle." Glinda said then kissed Elphie gently several times before starting to giggle.

"Okay get up. I can't kiss you with your face all scrunched up that way."

"I'll make it up to you." Elphie smiled as she got up then tickled Glinda gently as they got resettled.

-x-

"Oh Elphie, I forgot to tell you something." Glinda said an hour later when Elphie mentioned homework.

"If you want to do something in your lab tomorrow night, it's okay. Jilla doesn't have a meeting and we can do something together. I mean I'd love for you to do it with us, of course. But I remember you telling me the other day that there were some new things going on that interested you."

"Lyndie are you sure? None of that stuff is required of me." Elphie said.

"I'm sure. We'll get to go out on Saturday and Sunday night will be for us. I'm sure." Glinda said.

"You amaze me Lyndie. Really. I'd like to participate in tomorrow's experiment." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda gently.

"Good, then it's settled. Dinner first though?" Glinda asked.

"Dinner first." Elphie smiled. It was another half an hour before they got around to their homework.

X

"So you gave Elphie permission to go to her lab tonight?" Jilla asked when Glinda returned to the table after walking Elphie over to the Science Building.

"She doesn't need permission to go to her lab. But yes, I told her to go on tonight so we could spend some time together." Glinda smiled.

"Why don't we take this dessert up to your room. Any time we've spent in rooms has been in mine and frankly, I'm sick of it. Besides you have a great selection of recordings." Jilla smiled.

"Let's go." Glinda chuckled.

"Hey my little critter moved." Jilla said as she got up. Glinda bounced happily and put her hand on Jilla's stomach, just in case.

"I felt it, I felt the baby." Glinda said, nearly bubbling away.

"A little flutter in your tummy. Your baby."

"It is startling isn't it? I'm glad you could feel it. That means that Jules will be able to as well." Jilla said and Glinda could feel all sorts of emotions from her.

"I'm so happy." Glinda sniffled.

"So do you want a boy or girl?" She asked as they headed upstairs.

"A boy. Speaking as a girl who was hard to raise; girls are too hard to raise." Jilla laughed and Glinda chuckled.

"I guess that suits Pajul. " Glinda said.

"He wants a girl actually." Jilla laughed.

"Really?" Glinda said, surprised.

"He said Oz could use another redheaded hell raiser to keep it on its toes." Jilla chuckled.

"I'm thinking he might not feel the same way about a daughter, but he's too excited to really consider what he is saying."

"He'll be such a good daddy." Glinda grinned as she opened the door.

"Yeah. He will be. Hey look, a package." Jilla said.

"Elphie said that Lofier was sending her two more models but…" Glinda started.

"Uh, little cousin." Jilla interrupted.

"Why is there a skeleton wearing in a cocktail dress in your room?" She said, starring at and pointing to Elphie's model.

"Oh." Glinda giggled.

"I forgot to change her clothes last night. I guess I should have warned you."

"But why in Oz is it here?" Jilla said.

"She's Elphie's. Lofier sent her some models of human insides so she could study in her room. This box is from him. She said that he was sending her the last two." Glinda said.

"How can you live with this creepy thing?" Jilla said after a minute or so of looking at the skeleton.

"Hey! Elphie's not creepy." Glinda said then tittered.

"I thought the same thing, but I got used to her. And I'm even going to miss her when she goes. I've had fun dressing and drawing her. And she is far less icky than some of Elphie's other models. I've seen kidneys, lungs, a heart, a liver and the worst…intestines. Do you know how long those things are?"

"You keep calling it a her, is that because you wanted to dress it up?" Jilla said as she sat down.

"Elphie told me she was a girl. Dressing her up made her easier to have here. Elphie got used to that, but never could understand why I named her." Glinda said.

"A skeleton with a name, wearing a cocktail dress. So what's its…uh her name?" Jilla asked.

"Boneika." Glinda chuckled.

"Very clever." Jilla laughed.

"I know. Elphie didn't get it. She's usually just in a sundress. But when Elphie had a cold. I put her in a nurse's outfit. It didn't really amuse her though." Glinda grinned as she put the box on the coffee table.

"I think I can understand why." Jilla said.

"So what models do you think are in the box?"

"I'm getting ready to find out." Glinda said as she went to get some scissors.

"Won't Elphaba get mad that you are opening her mail?" Jilla asked.

"No, she won't care. Not about this anyway." Glinda said as she cut the twine that held the box closed.

"Let's see here." She said as she pulled out one of the models.

"It's a girl." Jilla chuckled.

"And this is a boy." Glinda said looking at the second model.

"I'm guessing that these are models of reproductive systems. There is something similar in my doctor's office but with a tiny baby inside." Jilla said.

"But this doesn't look right." Glinda said pointing to the male.

"I assure you little cousin." Jilla chuckled.

"That's what men look like."

"No…wait." Glinda said and went to get her sketchpad. She turned to the section with her art class nudes and handed it to Jilla.

"See. They don't really look the same. Maybe the model is just small." Glinda said.

"Wow. I'm not sure where they dug this guy up but trust me, the model is closer to accurate." Jilla replied.

"Come to think of it Dani said the same thing." Glinda said after a beat.

"Glinda when you said you were drawing nudes, I didn't really expect you to have a sketchbook full of naked men." Jilla said.

"Man. We just had one model. His name is Fraij and he earns money for college this way." Glinda said.

"Brave guy. Handsome, well built and very brave." Jilla said looking at the sketches.

"I have female nudes too." Glinda said and flipped to another section of the book.

"These are really very good." Jilla said.

"These were done towards the end of class. The earlier ones were quite different. And barely recognizable." Glinda chuckled.

"Especially the male ones. Honestly, I think men look rather silly naked. No hips and their parts just hang there or flop around. Of course I've only seen pictures and one live male art model, but still." Glinda said as she put the models back in the box.

"Interesting assessment." Jilla said as she picked up another sketchbook.

"Some of these are of you."

"I'm practicing to do a nude self portrait next term. It's harder than I thought." Glinda said then noticed the sketchbook that Jilla was looking at.

"Jilla…" She said.

"You sketch Elphaba?" Jilla said closing the sketchbook quickly.

"In the nude? She poses for you?"

"No, She doesn't pose for me…yet. She is far too shy. But I do sketch her from memory. She doesn't want to know when I do, because it flusters her. But she does not stop me from doing it because she knows it pleases me." Glinda answered honestly and felt some familiar, but not upsetting, disturbed flutters from her cousin.

"I do show her some of them from time to time. Jilla, remember that to me she is the most beautiful girl in all of Oz, sketching her is quite acceptable."

"Do you show her these sketches of yourself?" Jilla asked as she looked at some sketches of Glinda again.

"Frequently. They fluster her too. But she is proud of them none the less." Glinda chuckled.

"I guess all of this makes sense. But perhaps we should change the subject." Jilla said.

"Good idea. I shouldn't have pulled out this sketchbook." Glinda said as she took the sketchbook from Jilla's hands and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too. And I'm proud of your artistic ability too. You really are very talented." Jilla said.

"Thank you cousin." Glinda said as she put her sketchbooks away.

"You know I dated a guy once that looked a little like your male model, from the waist down." Jilla chuckled as she leaned back in the chair and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"The first night he was our model, Dani muttered that whatever girl he married would be very lucky. I didn't understand and she said there was no way she could ever explain it." Glinda said as she moved the box to the study nook.

"She's right. Oz what I wouldn't give for a glass of wine right now." Jilla said.

"I've got Munchkinberry juice and some very pretty goblets. Will that do?" Glinda chuckled.

"It'll have too." Jilla said. Glinda laughed and poured juice into her and Elphie's special wine glasses, while Jilla picked up a book from the side table.

"Where did you get a Giggy book? I haven't seen one of these in years." Jilla said.

"Here you go." Glinda said as she handed Jilla a glass.

"Manif brought it to me to entertain me while Elphie was sick." Glinda said.

"Aren't people supposed to bring things to entertain the person who is sick?" Jilla chuckled as Glinda went to get another sketchbook.

"Usually. But Elphie really was not to in the mood to be amused. Even when I finally showed them to her, she did not find them in the least bit humorous. I thought they were hysterical." Glinda grinned.

"I used to laugh my ass off at these cartoon strips." Jilla said as she flipped through the book.

"You can borrow them if you want. I'll give them back to Manif after you leave." Glinda said.

"I'd like that. It'll give me something to do at night." Jilla smiled.

"I was so amused, I started one of my own. 'The Adventures of Boneika.'" Glinda said handing Jilla the little sketchbook.

"You're kidding?" Jilla said.

"That was Elphie's reaction too. But I only have a few. It's really good human form movement practice." Glinda said and Jilla shook her head.

"In a very odd way, this makes perfect sense. So why don't you put on some upbeat music and tell me how you decided to draw a cartoon of a skeleton in a ball gown dancing with a broom." Jilla chuckled. Glinda put on a recording, turned down the volume then sat in Elphie's chair and put her feet up, like Jilla.

"Ahhhhhh." Glinda giggled after a sip of juice and Jilla smiled.

"That broom is Strawlin."

"You are either exceptionally creative or very disturbed." Jilla chuckled.

"Hey you asked." Glinda grinned.

"I did. Proceed." Jilla laughed. Glinda laughed too then told her cousin how she spent her time in the evenings, while Elphie was studying, drawing parts of the skeleton and how that turned into the little cartoon strips.

X

"Thank you for meeting us on the Plaza for lunch Elphie. Going to the Bistro was sort of a last minute decision. Going to the Curio Shop was too." Glinda said as she snuggled with Elphie.

"I'm glad I got your note in time. But next time, please don't write very urgent in bold red letters on the front. The messenger thought someone was sick or injured." Elphie smiled.

"Hmmm. I didn't think of that. I'm sorry. I'll be more circumspect next time." Glinda said and Elphie kissed her softly.

"I know you will. I'm glad that you and Jilla had a good time together." Elphie said as Glinda played with her fingers.

"We did. It was a nice way to spend a Saturday morning. Not the nicest way, but nice." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Jilla likes the curio shop. She even found a rug she thought would go great in the nursery and a cute little stool." Glinda said with a smile.

"What did you find my love?" Elphie chuckled.

"You'll be pleased and probably surprised to know that I did not buy anything this trip." Glinda said.

"I am indeed surprised." Elphie smiled.

"I figured we have enough stuff to move over to Dani and Manif's. But that space is much larger than this. So we might need other things." Glinda said with a grin.

"I cannot argue with that. At least not now." Elphie chuckled and Glinda batted at her then kissed her.

"Well let me know when you want to. I'll be ready." Glinda laughed then Elphie kissed her.

-x-

Glinda and Elphie talked and snuggled until Glinda decided that she wanted to take a nap before they went out later. While Glinda was sleeping Elphie caught up on some chores because she had been feeling guilty that she had let these things go for over a week. After she swept, dusted and tidied up the bathroom she took her journal over to her chair and caught up on that as well. She wrote about Glinda going to visit Juiva and added that she was very relieved that the choice of whether or not to go on that trip had been made for her by virtue of the fact that she had an academic obligation. She did not want to go and she felt badly about that. She wanted to be with Glinda and experience all those new things with her, but facing possible political dealings made her very nervous.

"_I'd like to think that I would put those fears and nerves aside and go with her anyway." _ Elphie wrote.

_" I've faced worse. And I was invited, so I believe that Juiva's father's intentions are social only. But even so, I'm glad that it is a moot point. That doesn't seem very honorable, but it is honest. Going to Manif's village and dealing with all of that will take all my strength."_

Elphie put her pen down, knowing that she would eventually talk to Glinda about this and that Glinda would understand. It didn't really help her feelings at the moment, but she knew that it would be okay.

She continued to write until Glinda stirred. When she heard her love's first little mummers, she closed her journal in the middle of a long paragraph about how helping Manif get over his reception jitters was helping her as well. She put the journal on the table then slid into bed beside Glinda and gently kissed her until she was fully awake.

X

One of the small rooms at Tyuron's was bursting with laughter and fun as the ten friends and Jilla enjoyed a delicious dinner, a decadent dessert and some excellent conversation. By the time they arrived at the sing along bar they had settled into a relaxing evening and were ready to take full advantage of the dancing, singing and continuous pitchers of ale. Glinda held true to her word and did not drink at all. Even though she explained to Loma that it was because Jilla couldn't drink and she was being supportive, Loma teased her about getting to fool around every chance she got.

They stayed until the bar closed well after two in the morning and everyone but Jilla, Elphie and Glinda was very drunk. Because they were all acting silly and Jilla was concerned about them, Elphie took charge and made everyone promise to go straight to their rooms. The serious look on her face as she talked made Glinda giggle, but it had the desired effect. She also pointed this out as an example of fun but not too fun, mom instincts. Because it was so late, no cabs were running and Elphie was hesitant to contact Mr. Frama to take Dani and Manif back to Granny's. She asked Jilla if she would mind letting Dani and Manif stay in her room and she could stay with her and Glinda. Jilla thought that was a good solution and Dani and Manif were grateful that they did not have to endure a carriage ride in their condition.

Glinda chattered happily about the dancing, singing and joke telling as they walked to their room. Jilla conjured herself some nightclothes and a cot then went to take a bath so that her cousin could have her only dance of the night with her fiancée. As she slipped into the water she realized exactly how mature her little cousin really was. She also doubted that she could handle a complex relationship as well as her younger cousin.

X

"Lyndie, I was thinking about something today." Elphie said as they settled into snuggle after dinner on Sunday. It was the first time that they had been alone together all day. They had all slept so late that they barely had time for brunch before Elphie had to go to her study session.

"What my love." Glinda smiled.

"We have a lot of things coming up, specifically trips. But they are not really for us. We'll go home for a few days, but that's not the same. And there's the reception, the Emerald City, your trip to the Vinkus, not to mention all the packing and other busy things." Elphie said.

"This is true the next month or so will be very hectic." Glinda said.

"But there is a short period of time between the end of summer term and when I start the special seminar. I think that should be just for us." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie what a wonderful idea. We can do just us things." Glinda said excitedly.

"I thought so too, but not here." Elphie said.

"Three days at the Stonehearth? Even better." Glinda bubbled.

"Well we can go there, but I had something else in mind. I wanted it to be a surprise, but that is not practical because permission and planning is needed." Elphie said and Glinda looked her for several long beats.

"You want us to go on a proper getaway. To Tennikin." Glinda squealed happily.

"I owe you something very special. I think that would be." Elphie said.

"You, my love, are very special." Glinda sighed then gently pressed her lips to Elphie's.

"And I love you." She said barely moving her lips away from Elphie's. Elphie smiled slightly at the feel of Glinda's mouth talking against hers then sighed involuntarily as Glinda started to kiss her vigorously.


	125. Chapter 125

"Well, fancy seeing you here green girl." Manif said as he sat down across from Elphie. Elphie looked up from her book, startled. Manif grinned at her as he took a piece of fruit from her plate.

"Manif, good morning." Elphie said a bit confused.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm usually here at this time on weekday mornings. It's you who aren't. And it's not really that early." Manif chuckled.

"This is really good kiwi." He added as Elphie took her little pocket watch out.

"Damnit!" Elphie said quietly.

"I missed the study session on the circulatory system." She said as she got up started to gather her things.

"Do you need a study session on the circulatory system?" Manif chuckled then popped a grape in his mouth. Elphie looked at him, sighed then sat back down.

"I suppose not. It is just very interesting." Elphie said.

"So how long until you actually are required to be somewhere?" Manif smiled.

"About half an hour." Elphie said.

"Perfect. Stay put and I will be back in a flash with fresh coffee and breakfast then you can tell me why you are so flustered this beautiful Monday morning." Manif smiled.

"I've had breakfast." Elphie said.

"So have I. That wasn't the point. Just stay put." Manif chuckled then took the last strawberry from Elphie's plate.

"I will." Elphie said a bit distractedly.

"I'll bring you a treat." Manif said.

"I don't need a treat. What is the matter with you this morning? You are far too chipper." Elphie said.

"I'm usually chipper after waking up to…you know never mind. Love is in the air green girl. I'll be right back." Manif said sing-songing the last part then he kissed Elphie's cheek and hurried off. Elphie was irritated at herself for missing the study session but smiled anyway when Manif looked back at her with a pseudo stern look and made a gesture that she could only assume meant that she was to stay where she was.

-x-

"Here we go." Manif said when he returned less than ten minutes later.

"Thick sliced, freshly toasted bread with butter and hot Gillkineese coffee."

"This is a treat?" Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Breakfast with me is the treat." Manif said with a broad grin.

"Hardly." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Fine. I brought fresh strawberry preserves for the toast. You certainly are picky for a person who did not want a treat in the first place." Manif griped as he put a bowl down on the table.

"I said that I did not need a treat." Elphie replied.

"But thank you for bringing one, other than your company. I like strawberry preserves." Elphie smiled.

"You're welcome. See was that so hard?" Manif chuckled as he spread preserves on half a piece of toast and handed it to Elphie.

"A bit. But then again you never really make anything easy." Elphie smiled as she took the bread.

"I am the epitome of easy. Just ask my wife." Manif chuckled.

"Really?" Elphie laughed.

"Only if you ask her specifically about this morning." Manif chuckled.

"I'll just take your word for it." Elphie smiled.

"That's best. Somewhere along the way we lost all control of this conversation." Manif laughed.

"Don't we usually?" Elphie replied.

"True. So how's your last week of summer term looking?" Manif said.

"Busy. I have many final papers, projects and presentations. How about yours?"

"It should prove amusing. Final Seminar projects are always very creative. And occasionally illegal." Manif chuckled.

"If I understood Glinda correctly, hers is both legal and creative." Elphie smiled.

"And more than likely involves pink glitter. She does love that wand." Manif chuckled.

"She does." Elphie said and glanced at her pocket watch, which was now on the table.

"I need to go."

"Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night while our girls go to the registration open house at the Arts Center?" Manif asked.

"A late one, yes." Elphie smiled.

"I'll come by at seven to drag you out of the lab." Manif grinned.

"Make it seven thirty and I'll come along voluntarily." Elphie chuckled slightly.

"You take the fun out of everything. But fine, have it your way." Manif laughed and handed Elphie her books.

"Thank you for the treats." Elphie smiled.

"The strawberry preserves and your company."

"Ha! I knew you needed a treat." Manif said.

"I enjoyed it too." He added as he handed Elphie a half a piece of toasted bread with preserves to take with her.

"And you will get points for feeding me." Elphie laughed lightly as she took it.

"That is just a fortunate coincidence. But it can't hurt." Manif said.

"Try not to blow anything up over there in the Science Building."

"Try not to bruise your ass during teleportation practice." Elphie said then walked away to the sound of Manif chuckling merrily.

X

"So you are going on your first grown up, proper out of town getaway all alone with your intended." Jilla said after Glinda told her about Elphie's idea over lunch.

"Yep, if Momsie and Popsicle give us permission. And I'm sure they will. I sent a priority message to them this morning."

"Little cousin, you are getting away with murder around here." Jilla laughed.

"What are you talking about? You did way more stuff before you were married than I would ever dream of." Glinda laughed.

"Not with my parents consent. What do you think they would have said if I asked to go away for three nights, alone with Pajul." Jilla said.

"Okay, you have a point. I am very, very lucky. But I'm also not a trouble maker." Glinda chuckled and Jilla looked at her in amusement.

"Not the same kind of trouble maker." She added.

"Fair enough." Jilla grinned.

"The Pondflower is a nice Inn and has such pretty grounds. And the plaza that is right across the street has great places. We need something like this. This summer has gone by fast, but it has been trying." Glinda said.

"All couples have their trails and tribulations, no doubt. But I forget sometimes that you and Elphaba cannot behave as an average engaged couple all of the time or everywhere you go. That doesn't help matters, I'm sure." Jilla said sympathetically.

"No, it doesn't. But we are accustomed to it, so it doesn't always hinder either. And now that our academic advisors know that we are engaged, it takes a little of the pressure off. It would be nice to stroll around campus or around Shiz as a couple, but it's not a permanent situation. This getaway we can stroll as we like, that'll be enough for now." Glinda grinned.

"A very healthy attitude Glinda. You are becoming quite the seasoned traveler. First all those trips to Munchkinland and now to Tennikin, the Vinkus then Madilineshire." Jilla said.

"I am looking forward to seeing the village where Manif grew up. Dani said it is small, but has a lot going for it. And I hear the area around the Kellswater, where Juiva is from is very pretty." Glinda said excitedly.

"Going to Juiva's would be more fun with Elphie of course, but there is nothing to be done about that right now."

"I wish I had your level of patience. And that is something that I'd never thought that I'd say." Jilla laughed.

"Well anything worth having is not only worth fighting for it's also worth waiting for, and planning for. I adore Elphie and taking care of her is a happiness unlike any I thought I could ever know. I consider the life we have now as a practice of sorts for how to create a life for us when we are married. I think moving in with Dani and Manif is another step for that, in a way. It's just all so exciting." Glinda bubbled.

"I understand that feeling. New chapters in your life bring new challenges and new joys." Jilla said as she patted her stomach.

"I think that living with Dani and Manif will be very good for you two. Elphaba's studies will be well supported there and Dani, as a sorceress pursuing a doctorate is an excellent role model for you. You'll have built in help for graduate classes." Jilla said encouragingly.

"If I take graduate classes. I'm not sure why everyone is so keen on me taking graduate classes." Glinda said with the hint of an edge in her voice and Jilla looked at her carefully.

"I don't think that everyone is…hey wait a minute." She said as some of the things that Glinda had been saying clicked together.

"What?" Glinda asked.

"You do not want to consider graduate school because you are not permitted to get married until you finish school." Jilla said confidently.

"That's absurd." Glinda said defensively.

"I think it is a natural response and it makes perfect sense, especially given how you've been reacting to talk of graduate school." Jilla said.

"It's no kind of response, it makes no sense and I'm not reacting to anything. I just don't want to go to graduate school." Glinda all but yelled and Jilla knew that she had touched a nerve.

"All right little cousin, okay." Jilla said softly.

"I'm just saying that it's okay to feel…"

"You don't know how I feel." Glinda interrupted.

"You don't know anything about anything. This is none of your business anyway. I'm going back to class and do not wish to discuss this further."

"Fine little cousin. Whatever you say." Jilla said calmly.

"That's right. Goodbye." Glinda said then picked up her book bag and stalked off.

Jilla watched her cousin go and couldn't help but smile. Glinda's overreaction to her comment led her to believe that she was indeed correct. She knew that her sensitive, romantic cousin would eventually calm down enough to listen when she explained that she actually understood.

"Well my baby." Jilla said as she patted her stomach again.

"I guess it wouldn't be a visit to Shiz without some sort of cousin drama. But at least this time I'm not being an Ozclass jackass. Oops." She added with a chuckle as she felt the flutters of her baby's movements.

"I really need to get used to not swearing. Just ignore mama sweetie." Jilla laughed as she rubbed small circles on her stomach while she walked back to the Sorcery Building.

"_I can't wait for Jules to feel this, to feel our baby move. He's so excited about being a daddy. Oh how I miss him." _She thought then wiped tears from her eyes.

"Damn emotional carnival ride."

Jilla stopped walking, laughed at herself then apologized to her stomach and promised to have the bad language under control by the time he or she was born.

X

Glinda was not in a very good mood at all. Ever since Jilla brought up getting married as an excuse to not continue in school, she had been agitated. She even snapped at Dani when Dani tried to tell her about the classes she would be starting in the fall. After she did that she realized that Jilla might have been a little bit right and that bothered her. After her last class, instead of working on projects or practicing spells with her classmates she went for a walk to think. She never really had been interested in going to school beyond getting her basic degree, but a lot had changed over the past two years and she knew that there were some wonderful opportunities for her. She was angry with Jilla and angry with herself but she didn't exactly know why.

Walking and thinking was just making her more upset so she went to the Science Building. She had been outside on the steps for a while trying to decide whether to interrupt Elphie or not. She really needed to talk to her, but knew that it could wait until later that evening. After some deliberation she decided just to see if Elphie was on a break or something. Once she was in the building she realized that that she did not know where Elphie was, but she knew where to go ask. Taking a deep breath she headed for the Chemistry Department.

-x-

"Glinda, my child. Is everything all right?" Mr. Kwenyo said as he sat down beside an obviously unhappy Glinda.

"Hi Mr. Kwenyo. I was going to try to find Elphie, but when one of the scientists in the lab said that he was not sure where she was, I decided to just sit here in the lounge and see if she showed up." Glinda said after giving the man a hug and kiss.

"One of the graduate assistants recognized you and told Lofier that you were here. He is indisposed so he sent me to see if you were still here. I'm afraid that Elphaba is in the midst of an important exam in the prosection laboratory and cannot be disturbed. She'll be occupied for the next couple of hours." Mr. Kwenyo said gently.

"Oh. Okay." Glinda said a bit dejectedly.

"Glinda, is there anything I can do to help?" Mr. Kwenyo asked sincerely and Glinda started to cry softly as she shrugged.

The old Munchkin was getting more used to Glinda's little crying jags and responded quickly. He handed her a handkerchief with one hand and patted her shoulder with another then he offered her his hand and assisted her off of the sofa. He told her that he was taking her to a private area where they could talk. Glinda sniffled, nodded and held onto Mr. Kwenyo's arm as they walked, comforted by the feeling of him patting her hand.

When they reached a nearby small office, Mr. Kwenyo settled Glinda into a chair then went to get her a glass of ice water.

"Thank you Mr. K. I'm okay really." Glinda said after sipping her water.

"Well since these do not seem to be those happy tears that I am more used to seeing, I can only assume that something is troubling you. If it is urgent, I will remove Elphaba from her exam." Mr. K. said.

"It's not urgent and I'm not really troubled, just confused." Glinda said.

"Well I have the time and the willingness to listen if you'd like to talk about it. As your future surrogate father in law, I'd be honored to help if I can." The man smiled. Glinda looked at him for a beat then smiled back. He was going to be her father in law and he might be able to give her some perspective.

"I would like to talk to you…Papa Paz." Glinda chuckled and Mr. Kwenyo did too. For about twenty minutes Glinda told her friend all about what Jilla had said, her overreaction and why the whole concept upset her.

"Ah young love. It does come with some problems. I actually faced a vaguely similar situation." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"Really?" Glinda said wide-eyed.

"I met my wife when we were upper school. We wanted to be married right after we finished, but her father said absolutely not until I was finished with my apprenticeship and had a stable job." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Makes sense." Glinda said.

"Well it did to us too, to a certain extent." Mr. K. smiled.

"But for two young people desperately in love, four years was a very long time to wait."

"Four years? That is a long time. How did you manage?" Glinda said.

"Luckily we did not have to wait that long. After two years her father saw that I was a serious, committed student. When my master told him that I had a bright future and was well on my way to becoming a Master Apothecary, he softened his stance somewhat. Six months later we were married." Mr. K. said.

"Awwww, yay!" Glinda said happily.

"Even though waiting was hard, it was good that we did. We were more mature and had some sort of idea of what we wanted our lives to be." Mr. K replied.

"How old were you when you got married?" Glinda asked.

"I was eighteen and a half and my bride was a few months younger. We had forty wonderful years together." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"You loved her very much and you still miss her very much." Glinda sniffled.

"I do, on both counts." Mr. Kwenyo agreed.

"My dear, I did not tell you this to upset you."

"These are happy sniffles. I could feel the flutters of how much your wife means to you, even now. I know that Elphie and I will be that happy and that much in love too." Glinda grinned.

"I have no doubt of that. I hope my tale helped you to see that couples have been facing concerns like yours for…well I'm sure since marriage was invented." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled and Glinda laughed then threw her arms around him and hugged him hard.

"Thank you for telling me. It really did help. I am going to talk to Elphie tonight then have a long talk with my mother about this. Since we can't get married for at least ten months anyway, maybe we can figure something out. I really don't want to go through a whole graduate program, but taking some classes would be nice." Glinda said happily.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better. And for what it's worth I think that you would be a very good graduate student." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"How nice of you to say so. And thank you for the father daughter talk, you did very well." Glinda giggled.

"I'm finding my way. But thank you for the affirmation. It helps." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"I love you, you do know that right." Glinda said seriously.

"I do know that. I love you too." The man said and Glinda started to sniffle again. Mr. K. offered a hug, this time knowing that her tears were of the happy kind.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled when Elphie came in later that evening.

"Hello my sweet." Elphie said then accepted a very nice, very welcoming kiss.

"Someone told me that you came looking for me earlier. I'm sorry I was not there." She said afterwards.

"Well, it turned out okay. I was really upset, but …"

"You were upset? Lyndie, what happened? You should have insisted to see me." Elphie said and Glinda gave her another kiss.

"Well it wasn't urgent. Jilla just said something that upset me. I was waiting for you and Mr. K. came to tell me what you were doing. How did your big test go?" Glinda said.

"It went fine. What did Jilla say to you my precious?" Elphie said as she led Glinda to her chair.

"She told me that I did not want to consider graduate school because we can't get married until I finish school. And it turned out she was sort of right. I had a very nice father daughter talk with Mr. Kwenyo about it." Glinda said proudly.

"You did?" Elphie said trying to process everything.

"You've had your share with mine. Now it was my turn with yours." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie another kiss.

"Let's get settled and I will tell you everything starting from the beginning." Glinda said as she straddled Elphie's legs.

"I'd appreciate that and as close to in the order that it happened as possible please." Elphie smiled.

"Picky, picky but okay." Glinda laughed. After another vigorous kiss Glinda told Elphie the story. She started with lunch with Jilla and the comment she made and ended with doodling it all out in her journal while she waited for Elphie to come home.

-x-

"You've had a busy afternoon Lyndie." Elphie said when Glinda was finished.

"I did a lot of thinking." Glinda said melodramatically wiping her forehead.

"It was exhausting." She added with a giggle.

"I am glad that you apologized to Jilla." Elphie smiled.

"She understood and we talked a little about it too. We are fine now. I need to apologize to Dani tomorrow."

"I'm sure that she will understand too." Elphie said.

"I'm sure too." Glinda said then kissed Elphie and shifted into a snuggle position.

"Elphie, all of this was so confusing because I want to be married to you as soon as we can. That's what makes all of this semi secrecy bearable." Glinda said.

"I'll still be working on my doctorate when we are married so I guess I never really thought about you taking graduate classes meaning we can't be married." Elphie said.

"Well it might not mean that. At least that's one of the things I got from my talk with Mr. Kwenyo." Glinda said.

"I am so very happy that you talked to him in that fashion." Elphie replied then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Me too. He offered and I'm very glad he did. It really helped give me perspective." Glinda said.

"So you are not going to worry about this anymore, correct?" Elphie asked as she caressed Glinda's face gently.

"Correct. I'm going to talk to Momsie about it. And we all need to talk about a wedding date anyway, when you know better what your time frame will be. It's easier for me to wait when I focus on your studies." Glinda said.

"Well, you could always take classes in between when you graduate and when we get married." Elphie said.

"And divide my attentions between wedding planning and class work. Perish the thought." Glinda chuckled.

"Well, I tried. Best to leave this until we can talk to your parents. I think you could do both and do them very well." Elphie laughed.

"And I know that I will one day be your wife. That is my certainty. The timeframe seems almost irrelevant to me, probably because I can't see the future as you can. It will happen, that's all I need to know." She added more seriously.

"It will happen. I said earlier today that anything worth having is worth waiting for. I'm willing to wait, but only because I have a sense of how long I will have to. If I didn't I'm not sure I could. It's not that I'm not certain of it, it's just that I want it so badly that I want it as soon as possible." Glinda said.

"And it's not that I don't want to be married very badly, it's just that the facts tell me I will be and that sustains me. I think it's just one of those wonderful differences we have where we are saying the same thing in very different ways." Elphie said.

"I'm saying that I will be your wife." Glinda grinned.

"What a coincidence. I was saying the same thing." Elphie smiled.

"How much fiancée time do we have tonight?" Glinda said in a low voice after giving Glinda a kiss.

"I think this might be another time when timeframes are irrelevant." Elphie replied softly and Glinda grinned then started the first of many long, involved kisses.

X

The next morning Glinda apologized to Dani for snapping at her and was forgiven without hesitation. That was the last thing Glinda needed to put the whole graduate class situation away. She was in a much better mood and had no trouble focusing on her classes the rest of the day. Elphie was able to spend some time with Mr. Kwenyo during the day and thanked him very profusely for talking to Glinda.

After a very busy day Glinda went to register at the Arts Center with Dani and Elphie had a late dinner with Manif. They had over an hour together before going to meet Mr. Frama at their usual spot. Manif assisted Glinda out then climbed in and made a spectacle out of waving goodbye as they pulled away. Once they were in the privacy of their room Glinda and Elphie greeted each other in various, very fiancée like ways, shared their days while dancing then happily went about their evening routines.

X

The next day a letter from Gwenot arrived that contained permission for Glinda and Elphie to go away to Tennikin. Glinda sent a note to Elphie then immediately began planning the trip by sending a note to Mr. Frama to enlist his help. For the next day and a half, in between and after classes, Glinda conferred with Mr. Frama, Norven and Mr. Kwenyo. She also went to the bank and bought both she and Elphie some new outfits. In the evenings she drove Elphie crazy by making numerous glitter lists in the air, asking for input on which recordings to take and trying to get her love to select books to take. She was such an excited bubbly mess that on Thursday night Elphie simply got their luggage from the top of wardrobe then gave her a kiss and went to finish her paper in the informal parlor. It did not stop Glinda from giving her regular updates on the packing, but it did prevent a tiff.

X

"So little cousin are you all ready to go on your getaway tomorrow." Jilla asked as she and Glinda waited in the carriage for the train to come on Friday after lunch.

"Everything but the carry on bags. I'm so excited, I can't wait." Glinda said happily.

"Elphaba mentioned something to that effect when she stopped by to say goodbye earlier. I think the term bubbly mess was mentioned more than once." Jilla laughed.

"I'll give her a proper apology for driving her crazy tomorrow around lunch time." Glinda giggled and Jilla smiled. They continued to talk about Jilla's visit and Glinda's trip until the train pulled into the station.

"I'm so glad that you could come Jilla, this has been a great two weeks. And I got to feel my new little cousin move." Glinda sniffled as she gave Jilla a hug.

"I am too, I like being a part of your adult life." Jilla said then pulled away because Glinda was wiggling happily and she was confused by it. She did not know that Glinda had seen Pajul stepping off of the train until she heard his voice behind her.

"What does a husband have to do to get a little loving around here?" Pajul chuckled and Jilla whirled around.

"Jules!" She said excitedly as she threw her arms around him.

"What in Oz are you doing here?" She asked after a kiss that was not entirely appropriate for a train platform.

"I came to escort the mother of my child back to the EC. Hi Galinda." Pajul said, acknowledging a bouncy Glinda.

"Hi Pajul that is so incredibly sweet of you." Glinda sniffled as she hugged him.

"I am an incredibly sweet guy." Pajul said with a smile.

"Yes you are." Jilla agreed as she put Pajul's hand on her stomach.

"Your son or daughter thinks so too."

"She moved. I felt it. Our baby is moving." Pajul said in a stunned but happy whisper.

"Isn't that just the best?" Glinda asked with an elated grin and all Pajul could do was nod. In the short time they had before the train boarded the three talked about the baby. Glinda gave them both lingering hugs then stood on the platform waving until the train was out of sight.

X

"I'm so excited about tomorrow Elphie." Glinda said as she and Elphie snuggled together after dinner.

"I am looking forward to this trip as well. We both need to unwind a little." Elphie smiled.

"Unwind, decompress, rest, recreate and all that fun stuff. I have so many ideas of things we can do. We have three whole nights." Glinda said.

"Aren't we going to have dinner with Minka's parents one of those nights?" Elphie asked.

"I remember seeing it on one of the floating lists."

"Yes we are, but that doesn't make the night less ours." Glinda said.

"I can't argue with that." Elphie chuckled and Glinda shifted out of a snuggle and straddled Elphie's legs.

"Elphie, I want to get this out of the way right now. No sex. This is a no sex weekend. Lots of simple or even complex romance, but no sex." Glinda said.

"Alright." Elphie said with a slight smile. Such declarations were normal and she had expected it at some point.

"And I expect you to be the strong one." Glinda said seriously.

"Meaning?" Elphie said.

"Okay, you know that I want you all the time." Glinda said matter-of-factly.

"A well established and still confounding fact, yes." Elphie smiled.

"Well I've been having some very interesting dreams lately and you know that my more amorous inclinations hit when I've been under stress, among other times." Glinda chuckled lightly.

"I am aware, yes." Elphie smiled.

"After the last time we made love, giving in so easily, indulging one another so perfectly, the caresses and kisses, so slow and tender, the touches that created tingles then shockwaves, the…" Glinda said.

"Lyndie my precious. Perhaps you shouldn't recall all of that right now." Elphie said with a smile.

"See, I just proved my own point." Glinda said then gave Elphie a vigorous kiss.

"And very well too. I'll be the guardian of our stone this long weekend. Lots of romance. No sex. But should those interesting dreams blur with reality, as occasionally happens, I insist that you tell me so I can provide the appropriate cuddles." Elphie said.

"Oh I promise, especially considering this talk and what I got from Jilla and Pajul on the train platform." Glinda said.

"Good thing I'll be sharing your bed tonight." Elphie chuckled.

"A very good thing. Now let's fuel those dreams." Glinda giggled.

"I'm happy to help. Although I think your dreams have more than enough fuel already." Elphie smiled.

"Oh we aren't fueling mine, we are fueling yours." Glinda said waggling her eyebrows.


	126. Chapter 126

Elphie sat down on the side of Glinda's bed, leaned over and gently kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Wake up my sweet." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's cheek again. Glinda shifted and mumbled happily as she tried to curl into a ball. Elphie smiled and patted Glinda's hip as she moved.

"Lyndie, wake up." Elphie chuckled as Glinda batted at her hands.

"You need to get ready to go."

Glinda's eyes fluttered open as Elphie gave her another soft kiss.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled.

"Good morning Lyndie. You need to go get dressed to leave." Elphie chuckled as she fended off Glinda's attempts to pull her down.

"Just a few minutes of waking up fun." Glinda giggled as Elphie gamely batted back at her.

"You are the one who made the arrangements to leave so early." Elphie said with a smile.

"But since I try to be an attentive fiancé, I anticipated this and woke you up fifteen minutes before I needed to."

"Oh boy!" Glinda grinned as she shifted up onto her elbow.

"I really, really like you."

"And I am rather fond of you too." Elphie chuckled then accepted Glinda's giggled overtures to a good morning kiss.

X

"Whew!" Glinda exclaimed as she flopped onto a seat in the train compartment. Elphie managed to sit down just as the train lurched forward.

"We barely made it." She added with a giggle.

"I hope this is a lesson to not schedule a train out first thing in the morning if it is not necessary." Elphie said with no humor. She was more irritated with herself for not keeping her very excited and distracted love on task earlier. It had started with a sneak game of hide the hand that resulted in spending too long with morning wake up fun. During that game Glinda had accidentally popped two buttons off of the blouse she had been wearing at the time and it took her some time to come to the conclusion that a whole new outfit would be better than just changing blouses. Then Glinda determined that she needed to select a new outfit for herself because they were no longer coordinated. After that everything was just a rushed mess.

"Oh but it was necessary. I wanted to start our getaway as early as possible. And that very fast carriage ride to the depot was rather exciting." Glinda grinned then noticed the look on Elphie's face.

"But considering this morning, I guess taking the next train would have been a better idea." She added with a sheepish little smile. Elphie saw the little twinkle in Glinda's eye and knew that she was taking all of this far too seriously.

"I think your idea of getting us there as early as possible so we can get all settled in before lunch was very sound. We made our train, that is what counts." Elphie smiled as she moved over to Glinda's seat.

"And I agree, that carriage ride was quite invigorating." She added with a chuckle then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Mr. Frama sure enjoyed himself." Glinda laughed.

"He does seem adept at getting people to their destinations on time." Elphie said.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I should have been more responsible this morning. I knew when we needed to be ready." Glinda said contritely as she cuddled against Elphie.

"I was just so exited about going away with you that time got away from me. I shouldn't have kept ignoring your attempts to hurry me along. I honestly thought that you had some extra time built in there that you were not telling me about."

"Well I did, but not enough I guess." Elphie chuckled.

"My lesson learned is to build in more time for early morning endeavors. And possibly to do all the travel planning." She teased with a slight smile and Glinda laughed.

"All right, fine." Glinda said with a mock huff.

"But as you stated, we made our train. That's what matters. Plus all that rushing around this morning was exhilarating." She added with a giggle.

"I'm not sure exhilarating is the word I would have chosen, but we'll just go with it." Elphie laughed, unable to resist Glinda's bubbles.

"But now we will just slow down and enjoy our getaway. After you hurry to get us something to eat. I'm starving." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm sure you are. But if you remember correctly, I had planned on getting you a little something from the café while you changed. Instead I was standing in my undergarments waiting for you to select a new outfit for me." Elphie laughed.

"I remember you standing in your undergarments, with that adorable exasperated look on your face." Glinda grinned.

"So very beautiful. It was worth some tummy grumblings."

"You find my exasperation beautiful?" Elphie chuckled.

"I find your everything beautiful. Even that really irritated look you get, like this morning when I ran back into the room to get some earrings that I forgot to pack." Glinda smiled.

"I still think that you could have made due with whatever earrings that you already packed." Elphie said.

"So you stated. With that beautiful irritated look, in your beautiful irritated voice." Glinda said with a playful smile.

"There really is no point in continuing this conversation further, is there?" Elphie laughed.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm having fun. Why don't we pick it back up again when you return with sustenance?" Glinda said as she handed Elphie a money pouch.

"That's just what I need. Providing you with fuel to continue a no-win conversation." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss after she got up.

"I'll be right back."

"I'm glad I spent that time selecting you a new outfit. This one accentuates your hips and beautiful bottom very nicely." Glinda giggled as Elphie opened their compartment door. Elphie stopped, sighed audibly then left the compartment with a slight smile on her face.

Glinda giggled merrily as she got the compartment ready for breakfast. She knew that she had not been very responsible in getting ready on time, but she also knew that Elphie was more amused than anything else by what had transpired that morning. Even knowing this, she promised herself that she would at least try to not make Elphie have to get on her so much to hurry up.

"Good thing she loves me, especially when I'm impossible." Glinda said happily as she put their carry on bags in the space below the seats.

-x-

"Tennikin, next stop Tennikin." Elphie and Glinda heard the conductor say and Glinda chuckled softly.

"I remember the first time that we came here, I got very upset that he kept saying Tennikin so much." Glinda said.

"Now I look forward to hearing it because it means that we are almost there."

"You were very brave that first trip." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"I think we both faced some fears. Now this is our special getaway place. I'm looking forward to exploring while we are here." Glinda said.

"I'm looking forward to that as well, as long as it doesn't involve too much shopping." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie, I'm wounded." Glinda said with a playful pout.

"I would never do that to you…unless it was an emergency of course."

"Of course." Elphie laughed.

"Look. There's the Plaza. We can explore there some more before dinner with the Lintays tonight at the Fiddle and Fife. I'm really looking forward to that." Glinda said.

"I am as well." Elphie smiled. Glinda chattered excitedly about as the train slowly rolled through town towards the depot and Elphie, as she always did at times like this, simply nodded, smiled and soaked in all of the bubbles.

X

"Hi Howiv." Glinda said happily, waving as she and Elphie walked towards the Pondflower's driver.

"Miss Upland, Miss Thropp, what a pleasure to see you again." Howiv said as he reached for the two carry on bags that Elphie was holding,

"Welcome back to Tennikin."

"Thank you." Elphie said shyly as she handed the man their bags.

"We are very excited. This trip we will get to see the sights a bit more." Glinda said as they walked towards the carriage.

"I was informed that you would be with us until Tuesday after lunch. Please let me know if I can be of any assistance in your explorations." Howiv smiled.

"Oh I was planning on it." Glinda said enthusiastically and the man laughed lightly.

After Howiv got Elphie and Glinda settled in the carriage he took their claim tickets and went to go get their luggage. While he was gone Glinda engaged Elphie in a guessing game of creating little scenarios for the people that were coming and going on the train platform. Glinda had people visiting relatives, going on business trips and even sneaking away for a tryst.

"And that couple." Glinda smiled pointing to a couple that looked to be in their middle or late fifties.

"Is going on their second honeymoon."

"A second one? You can do that?" Elphie asked, surprised.

"Sure. I plan on us taking at least five." Glinda giggled.

"Shouldn't we see how the first one turns out before planning another?" Elphie smiled. Howiv returned with their bags just then and as he was loading them, Glinda giggled how fun and challenging it would be to put together a trousseau for a second, third, fourth and fifth honeymoon.

X

"Well girls, you are all checked in. The things you requested are in room twenty-two and Howiv has taken your bags up there already." Mrs. Nohit said brightly.

"We are so pleased that you will be with us for a few days."

"Oh we are too. Tennikin is a special place for us and we can't wait to get to know it better." Glinda said just as brightly.

"Well one thing you might be interested in is the Summer Series that takes place every weekend in Quolit Park. It showcases local musicians, the civic theatre, artists and the like." Mrs. Nohit said.

"That sounds like fun." Glinda said excitedly.

"Here is the schedule of things going on this weekend." The woman said as she handed Glinda a little pamphlet.

"Thank you. And when do you start serving lunch?" Glinda said with a grin.

"In an hour and a half, but I can have a light snack sent up if you can't wait." Mrs. Nohit replied and Elphie chuckled.

"I would love a snack, thank you." Glinda said gratefully and the woman laughed merrily.

"You remind me a bit of my granddaughter. She gets excited about snacks too." Mrs. Nohit said as she handed Glinda the room key.

"I'll have it sent up in about fifteen minutes."

Glinda and Elphie both thanked the woman then headed up the stairs to their room. Glinda chattered about going to the park the next day all the way up, but as soon as they were behind the closed door of their room she stopped, took Elphie into her arms and kissed her with everything that she had. Several times.

"Oh I really needed to do that." Glinda sighed.

"I just can't believe that I'm on a getaway with my fiancé, in a place that has special meaning and we have three and a half days to do fun things and three nights to other sorts of fun things." Glinda grinned.

"And a snack arriving in about five minutes." Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed, danced her around and then they shared a kiss that lasted until a knock on the door announced that their snack had arrived.

X

"Did you enjoy your lunch girls?" Mrs. Nohit said when Glinda and Elphie stopped by the front desk on their way out.

"We did very much. Please tell your chef that salad with the bacon and fried chicken pieces was very good." Glinda said.

"As was the steamed fish salad. I enjoyed it very much." Elphie said.

"I'll make sure to tell her. So what are you two planning this afternoon?" Mrs. Nohit asked.

"We are going to explore the grounds." Glinda smiled.

"I am very interested in the Nymphaea odorata on your pond." Elphie added.

"If you mean the water lilies, they are very beautiful this time of year." Mrs. Nohit chuckled and Elphie looked a bit chagrinned.

"I apologize, I should have used the common name." Elphie said.

"Now, none of that. I like a woman who knows her foliage." Mrs. Nohit laughed and Glinda giggled.

"Then you'll love Elphie. She is very good at Botany." Glinda said and Elphie blushed.

"Well in that case, you'll be interested to know that there is a lovely garden on the east side of the grounds and the best view of the water lilies is on the south end of the pond." The Innkeeper said.

"Here is a little map." She added as she handed them a small sheet of paper.

"Thank you so much. I feel like an adventurer on a treasure hunt." Glinda said with a happy bounce.

"Enjoy your afternoon." Mrs. Nohit said with a chuckle.

"We will. Thank you for your help." Elphie smiled as Glinda looked at the little map. Glinda smiled and nodded in agreement and they left the Inn through the side door. Glinda waved to Howiv as they left.

X

Glinda and Elphie walked slowly, hand in to the pond, talking about what a beautiful day it was.. Once they were there Elphie told Glinda what she knew about water lilies and Glinda listened attentively. Glinda moved a little closer to the pond's edge to get a better look and a frog hopped from the bank near her onto one of the lily pads. It startled her and sent her squealing back to Elphie. With no hesitation Elphie gave Glinda a protective hug and a kiss on the cheek before chuckling and pointing out what had startled her. Glinda giggled and crept closer again, this time prepared for frogs. They spent quite awhile walking around the pond and talking about the different kinds of flowers, birds and even annoying insects that were there before heading towards the garden.

It was a bright and sunny summer's day and many people were also walking around the grounds. Glinda greeted them all with smiles and nods. Most greeted her them back in the same manner, but some merely looked at them oddly. It was hard to tell if that was because they were an obvious couple or because Elphie was green, but neither reason bothered Glinda and much to Glinda's delight it did not really bother Elphie either.

There was no talk of Shiz or anything related to school, apart from their friends, as they strolled slowly around the grounds. They consulted the little map as they walked and found some things that interested them. The first stop was the playground, where Glinda talked Elphie into some time on the swings and one go down the slide. The next stop was a path that led to a hiking trail, which Elphie persuaded Glinda to forgo because of time. The last stop before they reached the garden was a large gazebo that was actually a bridge over a nice sized creek. They stayed there for a bit, quietly watching the water flow over and around rocks and tiny islands of sand. A turtle trying to get on to one of the sand islands broke them out of their individual thoughts by making Glinda laugh.

They had a wonderful time in the large garden, walking on the brick paths, admiring the many varieties of flowers and plants. They sat on a bench in the middle of the garden and talked until some annoying bees made them leave. Glinda was disappointed, but Elphie told her that it was almost time to leave anyway and that they could use the extra time playing on the swings. This pleased Glinda so much that she pulled Elphie behind a tree, looked around then kissed her full on.

X

"Oh Elphie what an absolutely wonderful afternoon. I love long walks on hot summer days." Glinda sighed happily as she fell onto the bed once they were back in the room.

"I enjoyed myself too. The grounds here are very pretty." Elphie smiled as she sat down beside Glinda.

"I can't wait to see what Quolit Park looks like." Glinda said.

"So we are going to spend most of the day there tomorrow?" Elphie asked.

"I was thinking so. I looked at that schedule and there is a play in the amphitheatre in the afternoon then some sort of music competition there in the early evening. How about we spend the first part of the morning right here, with breakfast in bed then go visit Minka before lunch. After lunch we can go over to the other park and explore that part of town. I'll bet there are some great cafes or someplace where we can have dinner." Glinda said.

"I like that plan." Elphie said then smiled when Glinda wiggled her finger in a come here motion, indicating that she wanted Elphie to lie down with her.

"I have another one that will aid us in getting ready for dinner." Glinda giggled then whispered something into Elphie's ear before nibbling it.

"Well we do have to get undressed to bathe." Elphie responded then kissed a grinning Glinda as started to slowly unbutton the top of her sundress.

Glinda sighed as Elphie caressed her shoulders as she slid the dress off of them. Then she made a different kind of happy noise when Elphie kissed the nape of her neck softly several times. Elphie shifted slightly so that Glinda could unbutton her blouse. Elphie's kisses became a little more fervent as Glinda's hands gently caressed as she removed the blouse completely. Glinda kissed Elphie's earlobe as Elphie unfastened her brassiere then moaned softly as Elphie's hands slid slowly underneath the silk of the cups, caressing for just a beat before sliding the garment off of her arms. Elphie felt Glinda's fingers touch her through the material of her own bra and kissed Glinda's breasts softly as Glinda moved her hands to unfasten it. As soon as her breasts were free, Glinda sought them out and kissed them. After that they pressed their naked upper bodies together and engaged in several very explorative kisses as their hands fumbled to continue undressing.

"Lyndie." Elphie said breathlessly after series of kisses that included arousal areas as well as breasts.

"Perhaps we should continue undressing on our own."

"I'd put up a fuss, but I can't in all good conscious do that." Glinda grinned.

"But you have to admit, it was a really good plan."

"It was and usually is." Elphie laughed lightly as she reluctantly stood up. She held out her hand to assist Glinda and as soon as she was upright her dress slid the rest of the way over her hips and onto the floor.

"Well this hardly seems fair." Glinda pouted as she wiggled her white silk covered hips and shimmied her bare breasts. Elphie smiled slightly, unfastened her skirt then moved her hips just enough to let it fall to the floor.

"Much better." She giggled.

"I would like to request the honor of a proper dance when we return to our room tonight after dinner." Elphie smiled.

"I'd be delighted." Glinda said with a smile.

"And I'd like to request the honor of an improper one now, before we get ready for dinner." She added with a giggle.

"I would be delighted." Elphie chuckled then dipped Glinda deeply, kissing her breasts before bringing her up.

"I already am." Glinda sighed happily.

X

A/N: I know this is a short chap. Chaps may be shorter than usual for a while. I have new responsibilities and a new schedule at work, which are preventing me from writing as much as I would like. But I will figure it all out and get back into a writing routine again. mecelphie


	127. Chapter 127

"I like this Plaza." Glinda said with a smile as she and Elphie strolled hand in hand through the Plaza on their way to meet the Lintays at the Fiddle and Fife for dinner. There were all manner of people in all styles of dress there too. Some were hurrying to get somewhere, some were looking into shop windows or browsing the vendor carts and others were sitting on benches or under trees talking and laughing. It was a little after seven-o-clock in the evening, the sun was hinting at starting to set and there was a warm breeze blowing. Glinda thought it was a perfect evening to be out and about.

"It's not as big as the one in Shiz, but it's got great personality." She added with a chuckle as Elphie attempted to return a friendly nod from an older couple that passed by them.

"I've never really thought about places having personalities per se, but it does seem to apply." Elphie smiled.

"What personality does the Pondflower have?" She added with a small laugh as Glinda pulled her a stop in front of a man doing sketches of people.

"Motherly." Glinda grinned and Elphie pondered for a beat then she nodded in agreement. Glinda glanced at the artist then looked at Elphie with a delighted gleam in her eye and led her a few steps away.

"Let's get a sketch made Elphie." She said with a happy little bounce.

"You want us to sit for a portrait out here?" Elphie asked in astonishment and Glinda giggled.

"Not a proper portrait sweetheart, although we should schedule one of those at some point, for our wedding. This is just a caricature sketch. Sort of like the ones that Byjon did on his naughty cards." Glinda said and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Only these won't be naughty, I don't think." She added quickly with a broad grin.

"You don't think?" Elphie asked.

"I'm teasing you my love. It'll be fun, my definition of the term and it won't take very long." Glinda giggled.

"I suppose it would be a nice memento of our trip." Elphie said remembering how Glinda had collected little knick-knacks from their vacation at the spa in Quox.

"That's the spirit Elphie." Glinda bubbled then gave Elphie a very chaste kiss on her cheek. In spite of how innocent the kiss was Elphie blushed anyway.

"I think this is one of those situations where I would be considered a good sport." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Yes you are." Glinda chuckled.

They only had to wait a few minutes for the artist to finish and while they did Glinda chattered about what sort of setting Elphie would like. Elphie deferred to whatever Glinda would like and Glinda decided it might be fun to see what the artist suggested. When it was their turn the young man sat them side by side on stools and asked them what they had done that day. Glinda gleefully told them about exploring the grounds of the Pondflower Inn.

Glinda tried to contain her wiggles while they were being sketched by trying to make Elphie relax and smile. She succeeded to a certain extent but received some unintentional help from the young man doing the sketching. Midway through the sketch he mentioned Elphie's coloring, stating that he as good with the Quadling reddish skin tone and the various darker shades of the Winkies as well, but an emerald green skin tone was a wonderful surprising challenge. He was respectful and very polite about it, but Glinda was initially concerned that Elphie would be a bit irritated. She was pleased though, when during a brief break the artist needed to sharpen his pencils, Elphie said that this sort of reminded her of the first time she met Byjon and he fussed with getting her coloring just right on his sketches of her. That memory made them both chuckle.

"Well here we go." The young man said about twenty minutes later, turning the sketch around so Glinda and Elphie could see it.

"Oh, how wonderful." Glinda bubbled.

"Look Elphie it's us on the gazebo bridge. And there's the turtle that amused me so."

"There's your friend the frog too." Elphie smiled pointing to a little frog sort of hiding in the flowers near the entrance.

"Hey yeah." Glinda giggled.

"This is very good. Thank you so much." She directed towards the artist.

"Yes thank you. This is very nice." Elphie added.

"Let me get a tube for this." The man said and walked a few steps to his supply table.

"I'd like to chat with him artist to artist for a moment Elphie. I'll pay him too." Glinda smiled. Elphie nodded still looking at the sketch. Glinda knew that even after all of the sketches that she had done, Elphie was still unused to seeing herself depicted in that fashion.

"You really are very talented Mr.…" Glinda said quietly.

"Byour, no Mr. Just Byour." The man smiled.

"And thank you."

"Well Byour, you did a wonderful job with her skin tone. I sketch too and I know that subtle shading is not always easy." Glinda said and the artist looked impressed.

"I appreciate that. Sketching the Munchkin Heir was quite an honor actually." Byour smiled and Glinda looked surprised.

"You are Munchkin?" Glinda asked.

"No. I'm part Quadling actually, but spent a great deal of time with relatives near Linster in Munchkinland, growing up. I was there not too long ago and her abdication is still a topic of conversation. Good conversation." Byour said as Glinda took some money from her money pouch.

"I appreciate you not making a fuss about it." Glinda said sincerely.

"I'm not Munchkin, why would I?" The man said with a conspiratorial chuckle and Glinda laughed lightly and nodded.

"I would like to add, artist to artist, that my usual setting for someone who is staying at the Pondflower is the person, or couple sitting on a big lily pad in the pond surrounded by the water lilies. But given the nature of Miss Thropp's unusual allergy, that did not seem appropriate. In fact it seemed a little cruel. " He added seriously.

"Know your subject." Glinda smiled.

"Are you in art school?" Byour asked.

"No. It's just a hobby, but I do take some classes. I truly appreciate your attention to that detail." Glinda said and handed him the stated fee plus a generous tip.

"Thank you. It is always nice when a client appreciates and understands the process." Byour smiled as they walked back towards Elphie. Glinda made introductions while Byour carefully rolled the sketch and placed it in a tube that had his name and some contact information on it.

Any more conversation was cut short because a woman with two children came over. So Glinda and Elphie thanked him again and headed towards the restaurant. When they were away from the site where Byour's easel was set up Elphie stopped and took the sketch out of the tube.

"Lyndie look." Elphie said as she pointed to their hands.

"Our engagement rings. I didn't notice those before. I was too focused on the frog." Glinda giggled.

"My love if you are worried about this in any way, don't be. I'll explain it all to you later, but when I was talking to him I discovered just how discrete he is. Trust me." Glinda said softly as her respect for the artist grew.

"I do. And I wasn't worried really, just curious as to why he did not comment in some way. He did about my coloring." Elphie said as she put the sketch back in the tube.

"Two very different things sweetheart. I'll tell you about the conversation I had with him later and this will make sense, I promise." Glinda said.

"Okay. He is very talented. I think you're better, of course." Elphie smiled and Glinda chuckled.

"He really is. He might be a good resource for Jon's House too. I'm going to give Momsie his tube." Glinda smiled pointing to the contact information.

"That's a very good idea Lyndie. Very Executive Director like, I'm assuming." Elphie chuckled and Glinda wiggled proudly.

"Maybe so." Glinda grinned. She started to continue that line of thought, but changed gears with a happy little squeal and a bounce.

"Oh boy. I see the Lintays over there." She said pointing to a couple walking towards the Fiddle and Fife then giving Elphie's hand a little tug. Elphie had been a little nervous about spending the evening with them, but Glinda's excitement mitigated any negative feelings she had.

X

Glinda was so excited to see Minka's parents that she gave them each two very enthusiastic hugs before introducing Elphie to Mr. Lintay. They both greeted her very warmly and made it a point to say that they were happy to be able to get to know Galinda's fiancé better. Mrs. Lintay suggested that they wait for their table outside instead of in the lounge because the fiddler was playing out there and they all agreed. Mr. Lintay took drink orders then went in to let the maître d know they had arrived.

-x-

Over an unhurried dinner, the Lintays caught up on the life of their late daughter's best friend. In addition to chatting about school and social activities, Glinda told the Lintays all about her and Elphie's formal engagement party. The flutters of genuine interest she received from both of them were comforting for her in a way that she didn't quite understand. When the promised that they would come to the wedding, she became a little sniffly.

Even though Elphie was a little confused by the Lintays interest in her studies, it was obvious to her that they truly cared about Glinda and that made her happy. She enjoyed listening to some little Glinda stories and didn't really mind when Glinda told some stories of her own that included her. As usual, she did more listening that talking, but found herself contributing to the conversations without some sort of prompting and that surprised her a bit.

-x-

"Galinda, I can only assume that you have not outgrown your sweet tooth." Mrs. Lintay said with a light chuckle after the table was cleared of dinner dishes.

"Oh I haven't. In fact I think it may have gotten worse." Glinda laughed.

"Oh dear, that is a frightening statement." Mr. Lintay said and they all laughed.

"Well we have an option for dessert that you might like, unless you wish to stay here." Mrs. Lintay smiled.

"A little café that Matiol and I enjoy frequenting. It's not to far from here and their soufflés rival those at Ilono's."

"We'd love that." Glinda said excitedly and Elphie smiled and nodded her agreement.

"I'll take care of the bill and fetch your umbrella Elphaba. The café is about a ten minute walk from here, or I can hail a cab." Mr. Lintay said.

"Walk please. It's such a beautiful night." Glinda said with a happy wiggle and Elphie could only smile and nod again.

"I could not agree more." Mrs. Lintay said.

-x-

"Thank you for suggesting this Mrs. Lintay." Glinda said as they walked through a mostly residential section of town.

"Elphie and I want to get to know Tennikin better and this is a nice way to do that. It has become our special getaway spot." Glinda said.

"How wonderful to hear that. Tennikin isn't as culturally forward thinking as Frottica, but it does have a lot to offer." Mrs. Lintay said.

"Mrs. Nohit told us about he Summer Series in Quolit Park. We are going there tomorrow after we visit Minka." Glinda said happily.

"Mificha and I attended an art exhibit there last night. You will enjoy those activities. Summer Series is one of our favorite yearly events." Mr. Lintay said.

"Unfortunately we cannot attend tomorrow because we have to go out of town. But I hear the local music competition tomorrow night should be very good." Mrs. Lintay said.

"A competition? That sounds very exciting." Glinda grinned.

"The local college sponsors competitions such as this and the art one last night, among others, to help promote the arts and encourage talent." Mr. Lintay said.

"What a wonderful idea." Glinda bubbled then preceded to excitedly tell them about Jon's House.

Dessert conversation centered on music and art. The Lintays were thrilled that Glinda was still nurturing her talents for sketching and were quite impressed that Elphie was learning to play the flute. They talked about things they all had in common such as the Frottica Symphony, the Follies and the Cultural Center activities. During this conversation the Lintays discovered that both girls very much enjoyed attending the symphony and looked at one another with a smile.

"Girls, we have season tickets to the Tennikin Philharmonic. They have a performance on Monday night that we will be unable to attend. Since you are staying in town until Tuesday, would you like to go?" Mrs. Lintay asked. Through her own excitement Glinda could feel Elphie's and that made her blurt.

"Are you kidding, we'd love to go." Glinda said very excitedly and both Lintays laughed, recognizing the familiar excited squeal.

"That is very generous of you, thank you." Elphie said more calmly, but even the Lintays could see that she was excited.

"Then it is settled. We will send the tickets over to the Pondflower before we leave in the morning." Mr. Lintay said.

"It is so very nice of you to offer them to us." Glinda said with a broad grin.

"I assure you Galinda, it gives us great joy to know that a very nice young couple, who truly appreciate music will be sitting in our box, hopefully having a wonderful evening." Mrs. Lintay said.

"It will be a fantastic evening. Getting all dressed up, going out on a date while we are on a getaway. What could be more fun?" Glinda bubbled and Elphie blushed.

"I was just about to ask if you had appropriate clothing." Mrs. Lintay asked.

"Glinda always packs for a variety of contingencies." Elphie said shyly, still blushing.

"I do. And I'll bet you'll not fuss about the need for packing formal wear again." Glinda chuckled and Elphie merely shook her head and smiled.

The conversation continued and both couples lost all track of time. They did not realize that it was after one in the morning until the café announced that they were closing. Mr. Lintay went to find them a cab and they escorted Glinda and Elphie back to the Pondflower. Glinda spent the short ride telling the Lintays how much fun she and Elphie had and thanking them again for dinner and the symphony tickets. Since she was tired and overly excited saying goodbye when they reached the Inn was a very sniffly affair, especially when the Lintays made them promise to let them know when they would be in town again.

X

"Lyndie, I know we were to have a proper dance tonight but it is very late and you are very tired." Elphie smiled as she patted Glinda on the back. Something had tickled her as they made their way up to their room and that combined with the fact that she was tired gave her a bad case of the giggles.

"This has been such a perfect and fun evening." Glinda said as her giggles subsided.

"It would be even more perfect to end it with just one perfect dance."

"All right my precious. You know that I am helpless to deny those giggles." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a very soft kiss.

"But let's get ready for bed first. We can dance in our silk and satin, which I am positive you brought." She chuckled.

Glinda accepted that idea and they got ready for bed as quickly as they could. Elphie was ready for bed first, so she turned down the bed, put on a waltz recording, lit the candelabra that was on the mantle and turned off the lights. When Glinda came out of the bathroom she stood for a few beats illuminated by flickering candlelight before Elphie walked slowly towards her. They both had their individual moments before sharing mutual, very intimate one as they danced a subdued, but none-the-less passionate waltz.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said sleepily after several very elaborate goodnight kisses once they were snuggled in bed.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie replied as her finger traced small circles on Glinda's temple.

"I can't believe we still have two more whole days here. And so many exciting things to do together." Glinda smiled.

"I am looking forward to them all." Elphie said.

"And three mornings of breakfast in bed and other bed things." Glinda said with a sleepy giggle.

"I'm looking forward to that as well. Just as I am whatever our two more nights bring us." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's forehead.

"This was such a good idea." Glinda sighed then drifted off to sleep. Elphie chuckled softly, kissed her forehead then closed her eyes and was asleep in no time.

X

Elphie looked up from her journal and smiled as Glinda shifted positions, effectively ridding herself of the sheet that had been partially covering her. She was now lying on her side, facing away. Elphie looked at the way her nightdress was pushed revealed her shapely legs and her breath hitched as she followed them up to her silk covered hip and bottom. She felt the hint of tingles and quickly averted her gaze, knowing she was blushing.

Elphie knew that Glinda would be waking soon, so she hurried downstairs to request breakfast. She had spent a great deal of time both watching Glinda sleep and observing how she woke up in different circumstances. When she had stirred and shifted for the first time about an hour ago, Elphie went down stairs to order a simple breakfast and talk to Mrs. Nohit about preparing a picnic lunch for them. She thought that a picnic at Minka's gravesite might be a nice surprise for her love. She was back up in the room fifteen minutes later and had just enough time to put the tray on the bedside table, change back into her satin nightdress and slip back into bed beside Glinda before Glinda started the last phase of her leisurely sleeping late wake up. It didn't happen as often as she would like, but Elphie enjoyed being beside Glinda as she squirmed and mumbled herself awake after being up late. Elphie got comfortable on her side, propped up on her elbow and contributed to Glinda's squirms and mumbles by patting her hip or tickling her stomach.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled a short time later after a series of whisper kisses to her hand made her eyes finally flutter open.

"Good morning my Lyndie." Elphie said as she gazed into Glinda's sparkling blue eyes.

"May I kiss you good morning?" She asked and Glinda giggled.

"Yes please." She grinned and Elphie cupped her cheek then pressed her lips to Glinda's firmly. As her hands pulled Glinda closer to her she kissed her hungrily, funneling all of the feelings that she had experienced while watching Glinda sleep and wake into it. The feel of Elphie's hands gently caressing her hip and bottom while kissing her firmly, with great desire stoked Glinda's passion and she responded by shifting positions and returning the kiss with even more vigor.

"Now that is what I call a good morning kiss." Glinda giggled breathlessly.

"To what do I owe the honor? An interesting dream?'

"The way your bottom looks when you lie on your side with your legs bent." Elphie said sheepishly.

"I watched you sleep for quite awhile."

"Awwww Elphie how sweet." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a very appreciative kiss.

"How long have you been up?"

"Hours. I wanted your morning to be as perfect as your yesterday, so I took care of a few things." Elphie smiled and Glinda bounced happily on the bed beside her.

"What?" Glinda asked eagerly.

"Well for one, I went down and got breakfast." Elphie said pointing to the bedside table that was behind Glinda.

"Really? Wait. You got up, got dressed to go downstairs then changed back into your nightgown?" Glinda said.

"I did. So that you could have a nice wake up and breakfast in bed." Elphie smiled and Glinda ran the back of her hand lightly up and down Elphie's cheek.

"Sweet Oz how I love you." Glinda whispered then kissed Elphie slowly, deeply and with a great deal of emotion. For another half an hour or so they shifted and moved together, telling one another how they felt with long kisses, gentle caresses and soft words. When necessity dictated that they separated then went to freshen up in preparation for a playful breakfast in bed.

They enjoyed a light breakfast of sweetbreads and fruit mainly by feeding one another. They ate and talked about the previous day until an ill-conceived game of find the melon sent them as well as their conversation and breakfast over to the sofa. The change of venue did not deter any of their fun but it did shift the flow of the conversation to that day's activities.

"Actually Lyndie I had an idea about lunch." Elphie said when Glinda brought up whether to visit Minka's grave before or after lunch.

"How grand. Eat this last piece of melon then tell me." Glinda said then put the melon into Elphie's mouth when she opened it to say something.

"

It was more than idea actually." Elphie said with a smile after she swallowed.

"I took the liberty of implementing a plan."

"You did, really?" Glinda said with an excited wiggle.

"Remember when I told you about how sometimes the Quadlings would have celebrations at their loved ones gravesites, dinners or parties?" Elphie said and Glinda nodded.

"I thought that you might enjoy having a picnic at Minka's. I asked Mrs. Nohit to please have a picnic lunch ready for us at twelve thirty. I requested fried chicken for you. If you don't want to picnic at Minka's gravesite we can just bring it up here or picnic on the grounds." She continued preparing herself for Glinda's bubbles as she saw her grin get bigger and her wiggles get the better of her.

"Elphie, what a truly wonderful idea. I love it. I truly do." Glinda exclaimed excitedly. Elphie saw that Glinda was just about to hug her in a very enthusiastic way and held up her hand to stop her. Glinda stopped with her arms outstretched and getting ready to spring. Elphie hurriedly moved the plates, utensils and napkins out of the way while Glinda giggled and held her position. Elphie had done this before and Glinda considered it a wonderful game.

"Okay." Elphie smiled when a potential mess was averted.

"I love you, you are wonderful." Glinda bubbled as she launched herself at Elphie wrapping her in a big hug and knocking them both backwards on the sofa. For several long beats she planted quick messy kisses on Elphie's face while say I love you.

"I'll assume this means that you want to picnic at Minka's gravesite." Elphie chuckled and Glinda responded with a vigorous nod, a big smile and many more kisses.

X

A/N: I will be unable to post a chap next week. I offer profuse apologies. mecelphie


	128. Chapter 128

"Elphie this was so much fun." Glinda bubbled as she put food containers back into the picnic basket.

"It was. I was particularly amused by your rather creative narrative of our adventures both so far and upcoming." Elphie chuckled as she put Glinda's drawing things back into her art satchel.

"I just wanted Minka to know how much fun we had with her parents and how much we like Tennikin." Glinda chuckled as she arranged a big bouquet of yellow and orange mini carnations in the vase attached to Minka's headstone.

"It's just a shame that she will never have such adventures." She added a little sadly. Elphie got up off of the blanket that was spread out and reached out to gently caress Glinda's cheek before embracing her. Her sensitive love had experienced another little bout of sadness earlier, but it had passed quickly.

"Or Mrs. Nohit's fried chicken." Elphie said repeating something that Glinda had teased her late friend about earlier.

"Just leaves more for me." Glinda continued then giggled.

"We would have fought over who gets the breast. But I won that one." She added with a mischievous chuckle and an eyebrow waggle.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said softly a few beats later when she figured out what Glinda really meant.

"Isn't she just adorable Miny?" Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie's dark green cheek.

"Perhaps we should just continue gathering our things." Elphie said with a slight smile.

While Glinda continued to arrange the flowers and chatter Elphie carefully rolled up the picnic blanket and got the basket ready to go. When everything was gathered Glinda said good bye to her friend, promised they'd return for another picnic visit then released the red balloon that she had brought. Elphie suspected that the release of a red balloon was a necessary symbol of Glinda's promise to return and would become a part of what was becoming one of their first traditions.

When Elphie went to pick up the picnic basket Glinda grinned and took one of the handles. She said that she had seen her parents carry a basket in this manner many times and thought it was very romantic. Elphie could only chuckle and give her a kiss. When they reached the edge of the Lintay family section of the cemetery Glinda turned and used her free hand to wave and blow her friend a kiss. She left with a bounce in her step that made Elphie smile as well as tighten her grip on the jostling basket. During their slow stroll back to the Inn, with the basket more often than not swinging between them, Glinda and Elphie continued their picnic conversations, laughed and just enjoyed the journey back.

X

"Are you ready for your afternoon in Quolit Park?" Howiv said as he assisted Glinda down from the carriage.

"I am. I got in a little nap, I'm wearing comfortable shoes and I won the battle of the satchels." Glinda said triumphantly as she jiggled the strap of Elphie's more formal messenger's satchel.

"I conceded for time's sake." Elphie said with a shy chuckle.

"Hey, a win's a win." Glinda grinned.

"Hard to argue with that." Howiv laughed and Elphie blushed slightly but nodded.

"Now, that tent right there is the information tent." Howiv said pointing to a blue conical tent nearby.

"You can get tickets, a schedule of events and a map of the Park. There are also messengers there. When you are ready to return, or if you require anything, just dispatch one to the Pondflower."

"Thank you Howiv." Glinda smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves ladies." Howiv said tipping his hat then climbing back up into the carriage.

"Oh we will." Glinda bubbled.

"Thank you." Elphie added and the man smiled and drove off.

"Ready sweetheart?" Glinda said brightly as she took Elphie's hand.

"Surprisingly yes." Elphie smiled and Glinda beamed at her.

"This is going to be so much fun, look at all of the things going on." Glinda said bouncing happily on her heels as she waved her arm towards the park.

"Then we should head to the information tent to get a schedule of events so that we do not miss out on anything." Elphie chuckled.

"I like the way you think Miss Thropp." Glinda giggled and gave Elphie's hand a squeeze before tugging her towards the blue tent.

-x-

"Okay we have tickets to the play this afternoon and the music competition this evening." Glinda said as she put the envelopes into Elphie's satchel after they were settled on a bench.

"It seems as though the amphitheatre is on the other side of the park." Elphie smiled as she looked at the map.

"Oh look here is where the winners of yesterday's art show are being displayed." Glinda said pointing to a spot in the middle of the park.

"Let's head in that direction. We can just explore things along the way then after the play we can explore the rest and check out what the food kiosks have for dinner." Glinda smiled.

"There is a list of food kiosks right here. We can map out a…" Elphie started but Glinda took the map from her folded it up and slipped it into Elphie's pocket.

"We have the basic information. Now we wing it." Glinda giggled.

"As you wish my sweet. But I will remember the location of the sandwich place, just in case." Elphie chuckled.

"As I said, we have the basics." Glinda laughed then took Elphie's hand.

-x-

The park was bustling with people and Glinda enjoyed all of fun energy that was around her. Everyone was friendly and many smiles and comments on how beautiful the day was were exchanged. Elphie received several deferential nods from Munchkins, but no one made an issue of her presence there.

Their first stop was to watch part of a puppet show that was being put on for a group of children. They did not stay there very long because Glinda spotted a group of tables where jewelry made by local crafters was being sold. While Glinda was happily picking out items as presents for her friends and her mother, Elphie happened upon a table with some charms on it and discreetly purchased a small gold frog and turtle for Glinda's charm bracelet.

After that, Elphie and Glinda strolled slowly towards the artwork display, taking in everything. There were jugglers, clowns and musicians roaming about, places set up where children could finger paint and a space where games were being played.

"Elphie let's come back and watch the games after the play. Maybe play a few." Glinda said excitedly as she tugged Elphie towards an ice cream booth.

"I would love to watch you engage in a game or two." Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"And I would love to be watched. Hey look, they specialize in frappes. Let's get one." Glinda bubbled.

"What is a frappe?" Elphie asked.

"Oh they are yummy. It's ice cream, milk and fruit and blended up together into a thick creamy drink. Beliea calls them milkshakes. What flavor would you like Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"You choose Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Okay." Glinda smiled then ordered a peach milkshake with two straws.

Elphie watched as the drink was being prepared, fascinated by the machine that blended everything together. When the server handed Glinda a tall glass with two straws they went to a small table and Glinda handed Elphie the glass after taking a sip through her straw.

"You have to suck hard sweetheart. It's very thick, but really good." Glinda said then giggled as she saw Elphie's cheeks go in as she sipped.

"This is quite good." Elphie smiled then pushed the glass back towards Glinda.

"Here's how to share a frappe." Glinda grinned and put the glass in the middle of the table and leaned in slightly.

"Put your forehead on mine and take your straw in your mouth."

"Really?" Elphie said warily.

"I saw Jilla do this with boyfriends. It looked very romantic." Glinda giggled.

"Ah, I see." Elphie smiled then obliged her love.

With Elphie's forehead against hers, Glinda tried to take a drink through her straw but could not because she was grinning too broadly. After the effect wore off they tried again with success then found other ways to share their treat. Glinda consumed most of the drink, but had Elphie help her finish it off by very loudly slurping up the bit at the bottom with her straw. Elphie sipped, but refused to slurp so Glinda did the honors, pointing out that it was frappe tradition.

-x-

After viewing the winners of the art show as well as pieces by other local artists Glinda and Elphie made their way to the outdoor amphitheatre. They were free to sit wherever they chose so Glinda found them a place under a tree and conjured a nice thick cushion for them to sit on. They play was a one act comedy put on by the theatre department of the local college that Glinda thought was absolutely delightful. On several occasions she would lean against Elphie, overcome by a fit of giggles. A few happy little sniffles snuck in when the first time she did that, Elphie put her arm around her waist and chuckled along. When the show was over Glinda leapt to her feet, tugging Elphie up with her and they joined the rest of the audience in cheering the cast.

-x-

Fearing that Glinda was absorbing too much excitement, Elphie insisted that they go to the park's hospitality house for a bit. Glinda protested strongly, but once she was alone with Elphie in the small reception room, curled against her chest, she apologized for putting up a fuss. Twenty minutes and a few location appropriate kisses later Glinda was centered and ready to return to the fun of the Summer Series in the park.

They strolled slowly to the area where the food booths were set up, enjoying all the sights and sounds. Elphie bought Glinda an animal made from a balloon then trilled her with the suggestion that they get a sampling of all the food items available and have dinner while watching the games. Glinda told Elphie to get them drinks then go get them a good picnic table. Elphie did not want to leave her alone and offered to conjure a table wherever Glinda wanted. Glinda relented with a happy wiggle.

Elphie held true to her word and conjured them a small round table under a tree, with a good view of the games field. Glinda put a stuffed mushroom and a puff pastry filled with cheese and spinach on a plate for Elphie. Then she put another puff pastry filled with meat and rice, and a chicken kabob on another plate for herself. She put a plate in the middle of the table with some fried sweet potatoes and fried cheese for them to share. They decided to get dessert on their way to the music competition and enjoy it there. As they ate they cheered for the game participants. Glinda explained to Elphie that these were like field day games at Shiz, where anyone could participate and there were no organized teams. When an announcer called for participants for the egg races, Glinda popped up out of her chair.

"Oh this is fun Elphie. You put an egg on a spoon and try to run to the finish line as fast as you can without it falling off." Glinda said excitedly.

"Sounds messy." Elphie chuckled.

"Cheer for me!" Glinda bubbled then kissed Elphie's cheek before skipping onto the field.

Elphie watched her fiancé join a group of complete strangers, never tiring of watching her blend into any situation. She was shaking hands with people and laughing as they all lined up at the starting line. She turned and waved. Elphie smiled and waved back. When they were all ready with one hand behind their backs and the other holding a spoon with an egg on it, a whistle blew and they were off. Two people only made it a few steps before their eggs fell to the ground and a few more lost theirs about midway. Glinda was among the five left heading to the finish line. One man stumbled and lost his egg, a woman a few steps behind him lost hers then about three feet from the finish line, Glinda lost hers. Elphie found herself feeling very excited watching the race and felt disappointed when she saw Glinda's egg fall and break. She saw Glinda laughing in spite of that and applauded and cheered for her as she came bouncing off the field.

"That was so much fun Elphie. So much fun." Glinda bubbled as Elphie gave her a hug.

"You did well my sweet. And it was a great deal of fun to watch." Elphie smiled.

"I want to do one more, the water race. It's next. I have time don't I?" Glinda asked and Elphie looked at her little pocket watch.

"You do. What is the water race?" Elphie asked.

"It's fun too. You have to move water from a bucket over to a glass with only a teaspoon. The glass is about 10 steps away." Glinda explained.

"Sounds difficult." Elphie chuckled.

"I won this several times in primary school. I have a very steady hand." Glinda grinned.

"Yes, you do. Good luck Lyndie." Elphie said then sent Glinda bouncing back onto the field with a kiss on the cheek for luck.

Glinda did not win that race either, but did not lose any of her bubbles because of it. They left the games field and stopped by a dessert cart to get something to take into the music competition. Glinda selected a variety of little fruit tarts for them because they would be easy to eat in the amphitheatre.

-x-

"Wow, that was so good." Glinda as the applause died down.

"I think that one woman in the green dress should have won, but all of them were quite good."

"Even the man with the odd hat who talked more than sang?" Elphie smiled.

"I didn't care for that, but the judges seemed to enjoy it. He made it to the top five." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand to make their way out of the outdoor theatre.

"I didn't understand many of the decisions the judges made, but you are right most everyone was good. I enjoyed it." Elphie said.

"Me too. Just a reminder that talent comes in a variety of forms. I just don't understand why that one judge kept calling performances beautiful." Glinda said.

"She was quite fond of that term." Elphie said.

"I mean some of those songs were very nice, but I wouldn't say they were beautiful. But the judges were music instructors. Maybe beautiful has a different definition for them." Glinda said.

"Perhaps. Xafin has mentioned that there are standards." Elphie said.

"Let's go by the crafts tables before we leave." Glinda said.

"I'll bet there are some actually beautiful things there." She added with a giggle.

Hand in hand Elphie and Glinda made their way to the crafts area, chatting about the different performances they just saw. They liked different ones and each enjoyed trying to convince the other that their favorite was better. That conversation went on as they browsed and purchased a few items, as they stopped for one last treat and while they waited for Howiv to come and get them.

X

"You know what all of that music has me in the mood for." Glinda said as she fell onto their bed.

"Dancing?" Elphie ventured.

"Got it on the first try my very intelligent fiancé. I want to dance and dance." Glinda grinned.

"Naked."

"Lyndie, I'm not sure that is a very good idea." Elphie said softly.

"Oh I'm sure it's not. But I'll behave. I just want some dancing with benefits." Glinda said as she reached up and took Elphie's hand tugging her down onto the bed beside her.

"A couple of slow dances, with our warm bodies pressed together is a very nice benefit." She added with a coy giggle.

"I cannot disagree." Elphie smiled then allowed herself to be pulled into a very long, smoldering kiss.

-x-

For hours Elphie and Glinda danced waltzes, tangos and combinations of other dances in a manner that suited them. They removed shoes and stockings before they began and the rest of their clothing was removed piece by piece, in time to the music, starting with the ties that held their ponytails.

"Elphie do you consider the music we have on now beautiful?" Glinda asked as she joined Elphie on the bed after splashing cold water on her face. By mutual agreement, they decided that the last tango they danced together without clothing should be the last dance of the night.

"I do. Do you?" Elphie asked.

"Most of it. Some is a little dark. It's good for slow dancing, but doesn't bring out my beautiful feelings." Glinda said.

"Beautiful feelings?" Elphie chuckled as she took Glinda's tactile hints to lie on her side facing her. They were still unclothed because Glinda really just wanted to be.

"Sure. Sometimes I wonder why people consider various things pretty, like art, music or people. I know what triggers it for me, but every one has their own likes." Glinda said.

"That's true. As our conversation about the music competition will attest." Elphie smiled.

"But I know why you are considered beautiful, by other people." She smiled as she lightly traced the contours of Glinda's bare side. Her fingers made their way down her ribs, over her hip then gently caressed her bottom. Glinda sighed and giggled then gave Elphie a gentle kiss.

"You have classic attributes that are commonly accepted as being beautiful. Like the common standards used to judge music that Xafin told me about. I'm assuming art has the same."

"Are you calling me common?" Glinda giggled, content to have Elphie touch her in that gentle manner for the rest of the night.

"Oh you are anything but common, my precious girl." Elphie grinned.

"I just meant that over time society has assigned a high value to the female traits that you happen to have. Things such as full breasts and hips, a slightly rounded bottom, long eyelashes, wavy hair, high cheek bones and an adorable little nose." She continued as she touched or kissed each thing as she talked.

"That's just piffle." Glinda said through a happy sigh.

"Beauty cannot be assigned a value. Art, music, flowers, people, it doesn't matter. Beauty, like lots of other things is in the eye of the beholder. And my eyes know what's beautiful." She giggled because Elphie was tickling her.

"I don't consider your breasts, bottom or anything else piffle." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Right back at you my beautiful work of art." Glinda giggled and Elphie rolled her eyes.

"Don't scoff. You are an original, unique. That has high value too."

"Do we actually have a topic of conversation anymore?" Elphie laughed.

"Of course we do. We are still talking about how people see things, what they like and don't like." Glinda grinned.

"And what they think is piffle." Elphie chuckled.

"Exactly." Glinda said with a happy wiggle. For the next fifteen or twenty minutes Glinda and Elphie continued comparing each other to music and works of art while exchanging soft and playful caresses and kisses. After Glinda uttered the old cliché 'we make beautiful music together' Elphie declared the conversation to have run its course then shifted their positions while kissing her tittering love thoroughly.

-x-

"You know Elphie I was thinking the other day about how uncreative your anatomy textbooks are." Glinda said about a half an hour later when they were taking a necessary break.

"I'm fairly sure they are not meant to be creative. And what in Oz brought this up?" Elphie chuckled and arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"We've been talking about beauty and what people find beautiful right?" Glinda said.

"Yes, but I'm going to need more than that to make the leap with you." Elphie laughed.

"Well we both agree that having standards for what is beautiful is nuts."

"I don't recall using the term nuts and society assigns those whether we agree or not." Elphie chuckled.

"Potato, pahtato. Stay with me here Elphie." Glinda laughed.

"I'm trying." Elphie grinned. They had conversations like this often. They started out a little shakily, but usually ended well.

"In my opinion, it's all about diversity. There are all different kinds of art, music, body types or whatever so everyone can admire what suits them." Glinda replied.

"So far so good, but please continue." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Your anatomy books have no diversity, well not aesthetically anyway." Glinda said reasonably.

"I certainly cannot argue with that. But they are meant to be instructive." Elphie said.

"My point exactly." Glinda grinned.

"I really am trying my sweet, but I just can't seem to find wherever it is that you are." Elphie chuckled lightly and Glinda giggled.

"Those drawings of people in your books are technically accurate, I'm assuming. You know I've used them help me with my human forms drawings. It's made me much more proficient." Glinda explained with a grin

"You are quite adept." Elphie said and gave Glinda a kiss.

"Thank you my love. But those drawings depict everyone the same. I know that most of the time they need to, but they don't always have to. If artists can use technical drawings of the body to better their work then medical sorts should use artistic renderings of the body to better theirs." Glinda said with certainty and a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I see. And exactly how would that work." Elphie said smiling at the look in Glinda's eyes.

"Take women. None of us are the same. I mean we have the same parts, but those parts are not shaped the same. Consider the belly button." Glinda giggled as she touched Elphie's navel.

"Interesting choice, but okay." Elphie chuckled.

"In your books it's just a dot, but there is so much more to it. Yours is smooth around the edge." Glinda said as she ran her finger around the edge.

"Try it. Then feel mine."

Elphie smiled as she touched the edge of her own belly button then used her other hand to caress around Glinda's. As much as the feel of Elphie's touch excited her, seeing Elphie trace her own gave Glinda some very interesting tingles and nudged the tone of the conversation in a different direction.

"Yours has little puckers around it." Elphie said in a tone that told Glinda that she had never realized the difference before.

"And it's not as deep in as yours. Loma's sticks out a little and Dani's looks sort of squished. See all different, not just dots."

"I see your point. A little detail couldn't hurt from time to time." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Artists do love details. We are very scientific that way." Glinda giggled then returned Elphie's kiss.

"Scientists do like to focus on details." Elphie replied then tickled the bridge of Glinda's nose.

"Focus has its advantages." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie's nose in return. For a while they used kisses and touch to compare noses, chins, cheeks and foreheads. Glinda sing-songed little rhymes about the differences and similarities, adding to the silly, but intimate fun they were having.

"Perhaps you should make noses your next human forms challenge." Elphie chuckled after Glinda tried to get her to wiggle her nose.

"At some point I will, but I'm not done with breasts yet." Glinda giggled.

"Actually I'll never be done with breasts." She added as she put her hands on Elphie's breasts.

"But when you drew that borderline indecent portrait of yourself for me when I went to the Grazner you said that you were focusing on breasts. You did a very nice job, they were quite detailed." Elphie smiled then allowed Glinda to shift their position. Elphie was now semi reclining against the headboard and Glinda was straddling her legs.

"Our breasts are so full of little details, trying to capture them properly on paper is challenging. It takes time to get them just right." Glinda grinned.

"Not to mention lots of research." She added with a giggle then kissed Elphie's breasts.

"What other details are you trying to capture besides the difference in size, shape and of course color." Elphie chuckled.

"The difference in size isn't just between different girls. Look at my breasts." Glinda said then gave her breasts a purposeful shimmy.

"I am. They are beautiful." Elphie said with a shy smile

"The left one is just a little bit bigger than the right." Glinda said.

"I know and the right one always needs just a little bit more attention to be happy." Elphie said softly, blushing deeply.

"I guess it does doesn't it. I love your attention to detail my scientist." Glinda grinned and gave Elphie a kiss.

"Yours become a little rounder when you are…really worked up. And the sensitive area gets darker in color. There's so much to admire, so much to take in. I think breasts are sensory experience." She continued and Elphie reached out to cup one of hers gently and Glinda sighed happily.

"Tell me how so my Lyndie." Elphie whispered then gave each of Glinda's breasts a light kiss, making her inhale sharply.

"Everything about them has something that stimulates the senses. And it's not only visual, it's what you can feel and taste." Glinda said after a few beats and Elphie caressed Glinda's breasts then kissed them again.

"Very true." Elphie said.

"I love to kiss your lips then down your chest with my eyes closed and let the feel of the different areas guide me. I can feel your breasts respond against my lips, feel the sensitive area grow firm against my tongue." She continued then did what she had just described. Glinda let out a soft throaty sigh, as she savored the sensation.

"Oh the feel of your soft breast against my tongue." Glinda said softly, almost reverently, a few beats later.

"It's so different than on my fingers. Everything is so much more heightened. The warmth of the skin, the texture of a nipple. Oh how I love the feel of the smoothness, then the hint of roughness and how it changes as you become firm." She continued. Using her fingers on one breast and her tongue on the other she traced around Elphie's breasts, moaning very softly when Elphie reacted to the sensations.

"The texture of a nipple. I never considered that." Elphie said when she recovered a little. She reached out and touched the sensitive part of Glinda's breast and Glinda smiled at the look of concentration on her love's face.

Glinda saw Elphie put her hand up to her own breast and was mesmerized. As Elphie innocently caressed herself, comparing the difference in the feel of their breasts, Glinda was unable to look anywhere else. She could not move or even draw a breath. The sight of Elphie touching her own breast made her dizzy.

"Lyndie." Elphie said with concern when she saw how flushed Glinda had become.

"Are you all right?"

"That…" Glinda started then drew a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"That was the most incredibly arousing thing I have ever witnessed." She managed to choke out.

"What my sweet?" Elphie said, very confused.

"You." Glinda said as she let herself fall over onto the bed beside Elphie.

"Feeling your own breast like that. Sweet Oz."

"I was simply comparing…." Elphie started to say then stopped.

"This conversation took an unexpected turn didn't it?" Elphie smiled then pulled the sheet up around her and stretched out beside Glinda.

"Yep. Sweet Oz." Glinda said breathlessly

"Luke warm bath Sweet Oz or coddling Sweet Oz." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Both. Start with coddling. And keep your hands away from yourself." Glinda grinned.


	129. Chapter 129

Elphie watched as Glinda arranged items in her purse and smiled. Glinda had explained to her that proper placement of certain things was essential for quick and graceful retrieval out of smaller, more formal handbags. Preparing the purse was one of the final steps in getting ready to go out. Her smile turned into a soft chuckle when she thought back on the last hour and a half and how much Glinda enjoyed the process of getting ready for a night out, especially for one like their symphony date that evening. Her bath took longer and usually contained scented bubbles, she spent more time on her hair, even when she left it down and dressing was a slow, methodical act where assistance, both given and accepted, was highly encouraged. There was also the always anticipated ritual of putting on jewelry. Elphie looked at her wrist and touched the bracelet that Byjon had given to her then she fingered her sterling silver necklace. Usually it was she who assisted Glinda with necklaces, bracelets and earrings but on nights like tonight, she was on the receiving as well as the giving end of the soft touches, gentle caresses and tender words that were a part of the jewelry ritual.

She glimpsed herself in the mirror and saw her engagement ring glistening. There she was dressed in a proper cocktail dress, with appropriate shoes, undergarments made of satin and jewelry that sparkled. It was one of those moments when she couldn't believe that she was actually the person whose reflection she saw. She looked over to the girl who was responsible for lovingly and gently helping her become the person that was in the mirror and started to say something. But before she could, Glinda looked up from her task, smiled brightly then reached for a small bottle of aloe oil and Elphie was suddenly overwhelmed.

She walked over to where Glinda was arranging the contents of the purse and lightly touched her shoulder. When Glinda looked up, Elphie wordlessly cupped her face while looking deeply into her eyes. She slid one hand to the back of Glinda's neck and gently pulled her into a soft, lingering kiss that segued into an equally lingering embrace.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda smiled when they parted. She didn't ask Elphie what was going on because she knew that it was just one of those times where one of them needed to express themselves and words were not sufficient.

"Look at us, aren't we stylish." She added.

"We are. And you were correct. I will never complain about you packing formal wear for us again." Elphie said and Glinda giggled.

"At least not to you." She continued as an after thought.

"Fair enough. And I will not fuss any more when you insist we take your cloth satchel shopping." Glinda chuckled, referring to the spirited discussion they had before going to Tennikin's shopping district earlier that day.

"It would have come in much handier than your messenger's bag. You should of held your ground and insisted."

"As I remember it, I did. Until you employed very unfair tactics." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"It was just a hold over from the morning's really fun activities." Glinda grinned and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"But okay, kissing your earlobe before whispering please then giggling could be construed as unfair." She relented.

"Thank you." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Now back you how we look. We digressed." Glinda chuckled.

"As we tend to do." Elphie agreed with a smile.

"We are a beautiful young engaged couple, dressed up for a night at the symphony. We are fabulous." Glinda bubbled as she attempted to twirl Elphie. Elphie chuckled, indulged her attempt then danced her around a few steps before twirling her then dipping and kissing her.

"We need to go." Elphie smiled when Glinda tried to continue the dance.

"I know. But we will continue this later." Glinda said in a low amorous whisper.

"You can count on it." Elphie replied in the same manner.

"I know that too." Glinda sighed then engaged Elphie in another, much more expressive kiss.

X

"I'm so excited." Glinda said, actively containing her wiggles and bounces as she and Elphie walked arm in arm up the front steps of Tennikin's Symphony Hall.

"And so is everyone else." She added with a giggle.

"You are not being adversely affected are you?" Elphie said with concern as they reached the entranceway.

"Oh no my love. Just the usual flutters is all. There is a lot of very positive energy here." Glinda said reassuringly and Elphie nodded.

A doorman greeted them as they walked into the Grand Foyer. There were will dressed people milling around, chatting and smiling. Glinda knew that Elphie felt a little self-conscious so she patted her arm and moved a little closer to her. They walked slowly through the lobby, arm in arm as fiancés do, looking at posters of past and upcoming concerts and listening to comments on the one they were there to see.

"Isn't this great Elphie? There is a special guest soloist tonight." Glinda said as they made their way up the circular staircase that lead to the mezzanine.

"I am looking forward to it very much." Elphie smiled. She was relaxing a little now that she was away from the groups of people that included quite a few Munchkins.

"The general consensus seems to be that this is the show of the season." Glinda grinned emphasizing the word the as she had heard many other people do.

"That does appear to be the case." Elphie smiled.

"And according to that one couple, who were very obviously Munchkin. An appearance by the Heir was just as much of an event as the soloist." Glinda giggled.

"You know Glinda, I always hated all the deference I received but at least I knew how to deal with it. I'm not sure how to respond to this new…whatever it is." Elphie said. Glinda took her hand and lead her to a nearby alcove.

"It's just respectful acknowledgement Elphie and you are responding perfectly and appropriately. You'll get used to it. Eventually, the Munchkins here will get used to your occasional presence and it won't be a big deal." Glinda said quietly.

"I guess that's true. And I'm not really bothered by it; it's just different than it was before. Whatever Harluc and Fruoa did must have included more than just Shiz." Elphie smiled.

"Maybe Nessa issued an edict." Glinda chuckled. The lights flashed indicating that the concert was going to start.

"I'm not sure she would bother herself to do that. Unless it benefited her somehow." Elphie said as she offered Glinda her arm.

"Well whatever happened is working. We saw it in Quox too. Respectful, but not overly deferential or solicitous. Except for that older couple downstairs and they were just very excited." Glinda grinned.

"I'll never understand why people want my signature." Elphie said shaking her head.

"It's called an autograph, remember. I'll bet those books you signed for Pamil's nieces are quite a commodity now. My precious former governor." Glinda giggled.

"If you say so." Elphie chuckled.

-x-

When they were settled in their seats Glinda looked down at the rest of the audience. She loved sitting in these sorts of seats because people watching was part of the fun. Trying to engage Elphie in the fun, she pointed out funny hats and showed Elphie the difference in deportment between courting and married couples. When the lights went down she took Elphie's hand, settled in and sighed happily.

As soon as the music started Elphie became completely engaged, so much so that she didn't really seem to notice when one piece ended and another began until Glinda patted her hand or wiggled her fingers as she took her hand back to applaud. The first half of the concert was a very eclectic mix of songs centering on the theme of summer. There were slow, meandering ones that seemed appropriate for lazy hot summer nights; fun, playful ones for daytime summer fun and a few that were obviously aimed at romance. Glinda interacted with the music by swaying in her seat or tapping her foot in time to the music. Elphie's interaction was more internal, but Glinda could tell how she felt about each song by her posture, facial expressions and whether or not her fingers unconsciously played an invisible flute.

"Elphie that was so invigorating." Glinda said excitedly as the applause died down and the lights went up for intermission.

"That last song was like a wild carriage ride. You didn't really know where you were going to end up until the end. I loved it."

"I was quite impressed as well. It was like watching an experiment unfold before my eyes and greatly anticipating the outcome." Elphie said.

"I wonder if this orchestra has a recording? Let's go ask our usher." Glinda said with a happy wiggle as she took Elphie's hand. The usher was unsure if there was an available recording or not, but promised to find out. As they waited for his return Glinda and Elphie talked about the music and admired the artwork that was in the mezzanine lobby.

"Excuse me Miss Thropp." A voice said from behind them and Glinda could feel Elphie prepare herself for meeting another Munchkin because it was unlikely that anyone else would know her name.

"I'm Voirwe, the Symphony Hall Assistant Director. Moik, our Head Usher informed me that you are interested in a recording of the Tennikin Symphony." The man said after giving Elphie a slight bow.

"I am. Their performance so far has been very invigorating." Elphie smiled using Glinda's term, which made Glinda beam in agreement. Even though Glinda knew that Elphie was in her Heir Apparent mode, it was a toned down version of it and that made her happy.

"How wonderful to hear. I am glad you are enjoying yourself. There are two older recordings currently available and a new one will be made at the end of the current season. If you tell me where you are staying I will have the current ones sent to you." The man said.

"I would appreciate that Mr. Voirwe. We are at the Pondflower, but we are leaving right after lunch tomorrow." Elphie said.

"I'll send them over in the morning." Mr. Voirwe smiled.

"I don't mean to be intrusive Miss Thropp, but your presence here tonight came as a bit of a surprise. Do you visit Tennikin often?"

Glinda could feel Elphie processing the information quickly and thought that Elphie was going to become paranoid. But Elphie surprised her by rather happily resigning herself to the inevitable.

"My fiancé, Miss Upland…" Elphie said with a smile as she took a half step back as a way to present Glinda. The man bowed, Glinda nodded and the conversation continued seamlessly.

"…Has family friends that live here. Tennikin has become a favorite destination of ours."

"Now that is nice to hear. Please contact me whenever you visit. If there is a performance scheduled, I will make sure that you have tickets." Mr. Voirwe smiled.

"That is very kind of you. We enjoy attending the symphony." Elphie said then the lights blinked.

"How much do I owe you for the recordings?" She said quickly.

"Oh no Miss Thropp. Consider them a gift for you and your fiancée." The man said sincerely as he smiled at Glinda.

"Thank you." Elphie said, somewhat expecting that response.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Voirwe. We will enjoy them." Glinda smiled. She was so proud of Elphie that she thought she would explode, but she knew that this was not the time or the place.

"I assure you, it is my honor to be able to provide you with something that pleases you." The man said then gestured towards the entrance to Elphie and Glinda's box.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of the program."

-x-

The second half of the concert was for the featured soloist, a tenor from Ev and was a blend of music, humorous stories and entertaining interaction between the soloist and the conductor. Glinda and Elphie both enjoyed it very much. There were three encores and when all the ovations died down, Mr. Voirwe requested permission to enter their box and told them that if they wished to meet the conductor and the soloist, it had already been arranged. Glinda was absolutely giddy at the thought and it took a great deal of effort for her not to blurt out that she would love to. But given the situation, she knew that it was more appropriate for Elphie to respond.

"We would like that very much Mr. Voirwe." Elphie smiled. She did not particularly want to go, but she knew that Glinda took great delight in such things.

"But I need to inform you that we have dinner reservations in half an hour."

"A quick meet and greet it is then. If you will come with me please." The man said.

Glinda quietly thanked Elphie and squeezed her hand appreciatively as they walked with the assistant director. Elphie was grateful and Glinda was trilled that they bypassed the post concert crowds and took a shortcut to the backstage area. Once they were there and had been formally introduced Glinda did most, but not all of the talking. It was apparent that both men were entranced by Glinda's vivaciousness. The soloist invited Glinda, and by extension, Elphie back to his dressing room for drinks, and Mr. Voirwe took that opportunity to announce that they needed to leave.

"I apologize Miss Thropp, Miss Upland. Our soloist has a reputation for being a bit of a ladies man." Mr. Voirwe said sincerely.

"I hope that you were not offended."

"We were not." Elphie assured the man and Glinda nodded her agreement.

"Good. Do you require transportation to your restaurant?" The man asked.

"I don't believe so. We were told it was very close. Claopin's?" Elphie said.

"Excellent choice for an after concert meal. It is at the end of this block and the food is exquisite." Mr. Voirwe responded.

Mr. Voirwe saw Elphie and Glinda to the door and they thanked him for everything. As they walked to the restaurant Glinda took the opportunity to tell Elphie how well she did and how proud she was of her in a calm a manner as she possibly could. But even though she tried, she still beamed, bounced and talked rapid fire. She did promise that as soon as they reached the restaurant she would put all of that aside so they could just talk about the fantastic time they had. And she held to that promise.

X

"I can't believe that our get-a-way is over." Glinda said with a little pout as she and Elphie walked to their train compartment for the trip back to Shiz.

"Your just a little grumpy because our morning bed fun was cut short." Elphie chuckled.

"I really could get used to that kind of interactive breakfast in bed. " Glinda giggled as Elphie opened the compartment door for her.

"I'm afraid of that." Elphie smiled.

"Oh Elphie we had so much fun last night, well the whole weekend really." Glinda said as she flopped down onto her seat.

"But wasn't Claopin's magnificent. I mean really. A true five star restaurant."

"It was quite formal." Elphie said.

"I know, but so perfect for after the symphony when we were all dressed up. I think I could learn to like late dinners. I felt very sophisticated." Glinda smiled.

"It was a very different kind of elegant that Vesyut's or Ilono's. A little of that will go a long way for me, I think." Elphie smiled.

"It was too boutique-y for you wasn't it?" Glinda chuckled.

"Perhaps. But don't get me wrong, I did enjoy myself and the food was very good. I just do not think that we needed four different servers checking on us constantly." Elphie smiled.

"It wasn't constantly." Glinda giggled.

"But wasn't that cheese cart fun." She added with a grin.

"I've selected from dessert carts, but never a cheese cart. I've never seen so many cheeses."

"That was intriguing. I found several new cheeses that I really like. And I was amused when you made that face and called one of the cheeses stinky under your breath. The cheese captain heard you, you know."

"I know. I think that is why he started informing us when a cheese was particularly aromatic." Glinda chuckled saying the last two words in the affected speech manner of the cheese captain.

"He did take his job very seriously." Elphie smiled.

"But all of those facts about the various cheeses we tried were very interesting."

"They were. And I really loved lingering over dessert at eleven-o-clock. It was so very…. chic." Glinda smiled.

"Don't tell Manif that I was chic. He will torment with it." Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"And a lingering late night five course dinner might be chic, but it did have its drawbacks."

"Don't remind me. We only got in two dressed up dances before I started to yawn." Glinda said making an unhappy face.

"But they were really, really good dances." She added with a sly grin.

"I hope you are not planning on incorporating that one move into our usual tango." Elphie laughed lightly.

"You bet I am. But I promise I will consider the situation." Glinda said waggling her eyebrows as she moved over to sit by Elphie.

"I'd appreciate that." Elphie replied.

-x-

For the rest of the trip Glinda and Elphie relived their adventures in Tennikin, starting with Glinda telling Mrs. Nohit all about the symphony over a quick lunch. When Glinda started talking about the gifts she had purchased for their friends, she also became just a little sad that their time together was over. Elphie knew this was the appropriate time to give her the charms.

"Lyndie. I have a surprise for you." Elphie smiled.

"We are getting off at Dixxi House and going back to Tennikin?" Glinda teased.

"Not that big of a surprise." Elphie chuckled.

"Close your eyes." She said then smiled when Glinda put her hand over her eyes but tried to peek through her fingers. Elphie put one of her hand over Glinda's and used the other to get a small box out of her carry on bag.

"When did you get me a surprise? Did you sneak out while I was sleeping or something." Glinda giggled as Elphie moved her hand.

"No. I got it while you were shopping for jewelry on the Plaza." Elphie said.

"Very intriguing. And sneaky." Glinda laughed.

"I know we have other mementos of this trip. The sketch, the recordings and the things you bought in the shopping district, but I wanted to get you something specifically to give you now. When you are a little sad about the trip being over." Elphie said.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda sniffled.

"I hope this will help." Elphie said then opened the little box to reveal the little gold frog and turtle charms.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Look the little turtle and frog from our walk. I love them." She said excitedly then threw her arms around Elphie's neck and hugged her hard.

"I'm glad you like them." Elphie smiled.

"What a wonderful, fun reminder of our very first getaway." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"I thought so too." Elphie said then accepted another kiss. They were still kissing when the conductor announced that they had arrived in Shiz.

X

"Welcome home my friends." Tyuron said enthusiastically then gave Glinda a hug.

"Did you have a good trip?"

"We did, we did. We just got home an hour or so ago and I'm starving." Glinda said.

"Breakfast was curtailed and lunch was quick by necessity." Elphie explained.

"Goodness. Well come with me and we will remedy that with a good, large meal." Tyuron said.

Uliko was so glad to see Elphie and Glinda that he stopped everything he was doing in order to prepare their meal. Over dinner Glinda told them selected bits and pieces about their trip. She and Elphie both were amused by the fact that Uliko thought that putting cheese on a cart a wheeling it around a restaurant would make the cheese cranky.

After dinner they went to tell Mr. Kwenyo that they had returned. Since he was busy working on an emergency medicine, they did not stay long. Elphie volunteered to help, but he shooed her off, with a chuckle and a warning to get some rest because her seminar started early the next day. After a very slow walk back to campus, Elphie and Glinda unpacked then sat down together for a snuggle and a talk about the next month that they agreed needed to include Glinda's trip to the Winkus, packing to move, going home for a few days and Dani and Manif's reception. But before they started that talk, they welcomed themselves back to Shiz with a series of kisses that ended with Glinda wavering on her decision to go visit Juiva with her friends.


	130. Chapter 130

"Okay this is today, Tuesday." Glinda said as she pointed to a square on the pink glitter calendar that was hovering in the air above the coffee table.

"The day our first adult romantic getaway came to a tragic end." She added drawing a little pout on the square with her wand.

"Tragic?" Elphie asked with an amused eyebrow arch.

"It ended. That was the tragic part." Glinda giggled then erased the pout.

"I see." Elphie chuckled.

"Here this the day I leave for the Winkus." Glinda smiled, pointing to another square.

"I really am glad that you decided to reverse your decision to not go on the trip." Elphie smiled and Glinda narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to say that you are glad to be rid of me?" Glinda smiled.

"Are we really going to revisit this discussion again?" Elphie chuckled. Glinda had experienced some brief reservations about leaving Elphie for five days. But after some discussion she realized that she was just reacting to the fun of being together on their getaway and a long period of making out.

"All right, fine. But you were awfully quick with that response." Glinda teased and Elphie smiled noncommittally. She had mentioned, only half kidding, during their discussions that five days of uninterrupted study time would be very nice.

"Mean green thing." She added with a giggle then gave Elphie a kiss.

"A known fact." Elphie said after returning Glinda's kiss. Glinda replied then kissed her again then went back over to the calendar.

"That gives me three days to unpack us, repack for my trip and help get our new room ready during the day." Glinda said then smiled slyly.

"And make very sure that you will miss me terribly at night."

"Just during the night? I was planning on missing you during the day as well, but if that is not necessary I won't bother." Elphie said with a straight face.

"You are not funny." Glinda chuckled.

"Then why are you laughing?" Elphie smiled.

"Because." Glinda replied with a grin.

"What kind of a response is that?" Elphie said.

"It was a good one when I was younger. I thought I'd try it now." Glinda giggled and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"Your parents let you get by with answering a question with only because." Elphie chuckled.

"Not usually. But you will. If only to end this conversation." Glinda laughed merrily.

"You have a point. But you started it with that sly grin and poorly structured phrase." Elphie said reasonably.

"Oh you knew perfectly well what I meant. You were just being mean." Glinda replied with a chuckle.

"As mean green things have been known to do. Perhaps we should just get back to the calendar." Elphie smiled.

"Oh why? This is proving to be amusing." Glinda asked.

"Just because." Elphie deadpanned and Glinda collapsed into her chair with a severe case of the giggles. A case of the hiccups and an hour later Glinda had put all their up coming events up on the glitter calendar and had successfully moved it to the space above the mantle.

-x-

"I have an idea." Glinda said as she rose gracefully out of the tub after a nice long soak in bubble bath.

"Should I be frightened?" Elphie smiled as she wrapped Glinda in a towel.

"Okay I deserve that that for my behavior earlier. But this is a good, normal type idea." Glinda giggled then wiggled as Elphie rubbed her with the towel.

"Let's have dinner with Dani and Manif tomorrow night. You said that you just have orientation tomorrow so you are free for dinner, right?"

"I am. But shouldn't we consult with them before making plans?" Elphie asked as Glinda settled on the vanity stool to get her hair dusted.

"I'll ask Dani when I see her tomorrow but she mentioned something about it the last time I saw her." Glinda said.

"All right. I think that would be nice." Elphie smiled as she opened the dust tin.

"For just cleaning or for sublimation as well?" She added with a chuckle as she took some of the special wood ash into her hands.

"What do you think?" Glinda giggled.

"Sublimation it is." Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear then kissed her cheek.

For the next fifteen minutes Glinda's world consisted entirely of Elphie's touch and her voice. She closed her eyes and completely succumbed to the feel of Elphie's hands working the dust into her hair followed by her fingertips massaging all over her scalp and the sound of her soft humming. She felt a sense of loss when the soft fingers that she adored were no longer working. But the feeling was short lived and she sighed happily as the brush slowly started to work its way through her hair with Elphie's gentle hand following behind.

"Lyndie, I cannot brush your hair properly if you are going to lean back against me." Elphie said softly when her attempts to keep Glinda from shifting positions failed.

"Mmmmmm, sorry." Glinda sighed as she righted herself.

"Share my bed tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course my precious." Elphie smiled then placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Perhaps we should continue getting ready for bed now."

"Just a few minutes more please?" Glinda asked as she opened her eyes and saw Elphie's smiling reflection looking back at her.

"This is so very nice."

"It is very nice." Elphie said softly as she gently caressed Glinda's jaw line and up to her temple. After a few beats of this, she kissed Glinda's cheek then continued brushing her hair. As often happened, a few more minutes turned into a much longer period of time, but eventually Glinda and Elphie were snuggled together in Glinda's bed.

"I think I'm ready to share you again." Glinda said after a period of soft affectionate words and gentle kisses.

"At least as much as I ever am." She added with a soft, giggle.

"I'm sure the Chemistry Department appreciates your sacrifice." Elphie smiled.

"I would hope so because it's a big one." Glinda grinned.

"It is. And never forget my precious girl. I must share you too." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss.

"I realize that the reality of how we each have to do this and how we respond is different, but the sacrifice is just as great on my part."

"I know. For all I tease you about this, I know." Glinda said.

"I love you my Elphie."

"I love you too my Lyndie." Elphie smiled then started an intricate goodnight kiss that was a perfect cap to the wonderful getaway time they had spent together.

X

"Hey there Gloomy Gus." Dani chuckled as she approached the table on the patio where Glinda was sitting.

"Hi Dani." Glinda said with a smile.

"Suffering from return from romantic getaway syndrome I see." Dani chuckled as she sat down.

"A bit I guess, but it's okay. Elphie wasn't there when I woke up, but she left me a very nice note. And we had a wonderful time in Tennikin." Glinda replied as her mood brightened a little.

"I understand my friend. And honestly, I can't wait to hear all about it. But three things first. One, Granny would like you and Elphaba to come to dinner sometime this week. I was thinking tonight." Dani said.

"That would be perfect. Last night Elphie and I talked about having dinner with you two." Glinda said happily.

"Great. That segues nicely into the second thing. Granny had furniture brought up from storage. So you and Elphaba can have dibs on what you want for your room before my brothers get a crack at it." Dani chuckled.

"That's very exciting, but it doesn't seem very fair." Glinda replied.

"Oh it does to Granny. She would rather the furniture stay with the house. She'll tell you all about it tonight." Dani laughed.

"In no uncertain terms I'm sure."

"I can't wait. So what was the third thing?" Glinda asked.

"There has been a change in plans and I am I going with you all to visit Juiva." Dani grinned.

"Dani really? That's terrific." Glinda bubbled.

"What happened to bring this about?"

"Why don't we get lunch and we will swap stories then plan our time." Dani said.

"Good idea. Tyuron's?" Glinda asked.

"Fine by me. I've been craving Uliko's chicken salad." Dani said as she and Glinda got up from the table.

"Craving?" Glinda said with a delighted gleam in her eye.

"Is there a fourth thing you need to tell me? "

"Don't even think such a thing. I have enough to juggle without adding a baby to the mix." Dani said in mock horror.

"Just asking." Glinda chuckled as she and Dani started to walk across the patio.

X

Glinda and Dani sat out on the patio of Tyuron's and enjoyed a lingering lunch as only best friends can do. Their conversation started with the change in reception planning that made it possible for Dani to go to the Winkus with the rest of her friends. Dani's mother and Manif's mother had started writing back and forth exchanging ideas so Manif suggested that they just leave everything up to them, since they seemed to think alike and got along well. It was also his suggestion that Dani go on the trip because he knew how stressful school and trying to keep track of the reception plans was for her.

A conversation about what Manif was going to do with himself while she was gone led in a convoluted way to Glinda and Elphie's getaway. Glinda told Dani all about the things they did as they finished lunch and walked back to Crage Hall. When they were up in the room Glinda showed her the caricature sketch of her and Elphie, the charms Elphie bought her and the other things she bought.

"I got you and the other girls presents too. I was going to wait until the trip and give all of you your gifts at the same time, but I can't wait." Glinda grinned as she took a small box out of a bag on the coffee table. She had unpacked their things and sent clothes to the laundry during the morning, but made little headway on actually putting things away.

"I want to give you yours now." She said with an excited bounce.

"What a nice surprise." Dani said with a smile as she took the box.

"I like surprises, from either end." Glinda bubbled as Dani opened the box.

"Glinda, these are beautiful." Dani said as she removed a pair of small earrings in the shape of Ds

"It's amber." Glinda grinned proudly. Amber was not exactly rare, but it was not common in the southern parts of Gillikin.

"I know. What a very unique color." Dani said.

"I thought the very light brown would go perfectly with your eyes. There was only one pair of Ds left. I'm glad they were this color, and small like the kind you prefer. Do you like them?" Glinda asked.

"I love them Glinda." Dani said then gave her friend a hug.

"Put them on." Glinda said excitedly.

"All right." Dani smiled.

"Oh they do suit you! Casual and a little playful." Glinda said as she clapped her hands after Dani had the earrings in.

"I agree. They suit me. Thank you again my friend. This was a perfect gift." Dani smiled and hugged Glinda again. As Dani's relationship had evolved she had discovered that her friend gave the type gifts she did or paid for things not as a way to flaunt her wealth as some other acquaintances of hers did, but because she had a truly generous spirit. She was more focused on if the gift would suit the recipient and the situation than how much it cost. Glinda had once bought her a small, inexpensive sketchpad just because it had her favorite flower embossed on the front. She had been just as excited about giving her that as she had about giving her these earrings.

"I'm so glad." Glinda said happily.

"Want to see the others? They are amber too."

Dani looked into the other little boxes and saw what she knew she would see. Pieces of amber jewelry that were perfect for their recipients. There was a long bead type necklace for Beliea, a shorter, choker type necklace for Juiva and a bracelet for Loma. There was also a pendant necklace for Glinda's cousin Jilla made from a stunning red color amber stone that Glinda said was called "cherry amber."

-x-

"Glinda, I need to go pick up something for Granny from the Plaza before I go back home. Do you want to come with me?" Dani asked after they talked a little about the jewelry.

"I'd love to. My tasks here can wait." Glinda giggled.

"Why don't you just come on back with me to the house after. Granny would love to spend the extra time with you. Elphaba can come with Manif." Dani suggested.

"Okay. Where is Manif anyway?" Glinda asked as she prepared to change clothes.

"He should be on his way back from the Emerald City right about now. He volunteered to run an errand for one of his professors then he was going to use the opportunity to take some things to his mother. He left yesterday morning. He'll be coming here before he goes home so I'll just leave him a note to wait for Elphaba." Dani said.

"That will work. I'll send a note to Elphie explaining what is going on. And leave one for her here too, just in case." Glinda said as she pulled a shirt over her head. She got some notepaper from her desk and after the messages were written she finished getting dressed and laid out clothes for Elphie while Dani delivered the messages.

X

"Hey there green girl." Manif said as Elphie came out of the Science Building.

"Hello Manif." Elphie smiled and accepted a kiss on her cheek before Manif took the stack of books from her arms

"I'm happy to see you, surprisingly but why are you here?"

"Well at least you didn't ask if Glinda was all right first thing. That's progress." Manif chuckled.

"I figured if something was wrong you'd come in to find me." Elphie smiled.

"True. I'm here to take you to Granny's." Manif said

"I'm going to Granny's?" Elphie asked.

"Yep, we are all having dinner with her. My note from Dani said that Glinda sent you a note." Manif chuckled as they started to walk.

"I didn't get it. She must have sent it to the Chemistry Department. I spent the day in Biology." Elphie said.

"I thought she knew that's where I'd be."

"I'm surprised that no one tracked you down. As much as you two lovebirds send notes to one another you'd think they'd have a postal system set up just to expedite the process." Manif laughed but it was clear that Elphie was not amused.

"What if had been important? I'll have to check into this." Elphie said.

"Oh don't get all bunched up green girl. I'm sure it was just a onetime fluke. And are you saying dinner with my family is not important to you?" Manif said.

"Important relative to what?" Elphie replied knowing Manif was right about the note.

"Fine, fine." Manif chuckled.

"You know I thought that after a three day romantic out of town getaway you'd be in a better mood."

"I was in a perfectly fine mood, until I came out of the Science Building." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Why take it out on me because a beautiful, sunshiny summer's day makes you cranky." Manif laughed and Elphie chuckled.

-x-

"You don't need to bring my books upstairs, I can take them." Elphie said as Manif followed her into the dorm.

"I'm a full service pack mule, and I'm dying to hear details about your trip to Tennikin." Manif said with his boyish grin.

"Manif you can't just…oh why not. It's intersession hardly anyone is here anyway." Elphie said and started up the stairs.

"That's the spirit Elphie." Manif chuckled.

"Besides why worry about getting caught with a married man in your dorm room. You are moving out soon anyway." He added with a devilish chuckle. Elphie looked at him and shook her head then tried to hurry ahead of him when he started whistling a ribald tune.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she skipped over to give Elphie an affectionate, but appropriate, hug and kiss.

"Hey Dani girl." Manif said happily as he scooped his wife into his arms, twirled her then gave her a very nice kiss.

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"Welcome home Mani." Dani smiled.

"Elphie guess what? Granny and her husband spent time in Tennikin when they were younger. She has friends in the same cemetery as Minka and she's been to concerts in the amphitheatre and the Music Hall." Glinda said excitedly.

"You two must have had quite a talk." Elphie smiled as they walked down the hallway back to the sitting room.

"Oh, we've had a great time. And you should see some of the furniture we get to choose from. It's beautiful." Glinda said.

"Furniture?" Elphie asked clearly confused.

"In the note. I told you that's why we are having dinner with Granny tonight, to pick out furniture for our room."

"I didn't get the note you sent to me in orientation." Elphie said.

"I found out I was coming here when Manif ambushed me outside of the Science Building." She added.

"See how she is." Manif chuckled.

"I was very gallant."

"I delivered the note Elphaba." Dani said.

"I'm sorry, I must have taken it to the wrong place."

"See there green girl, no need to launch an inquisition." Manif chuckled.

"Are you going to keep on talking out there in the hallway boy?" Granny's voice said loud and clear from the sitting room.

"Sorry Granny." Manif smiled as he came into the room. He went over to where Granny was sitting and gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello Granny." Elphie smiled as she extended her hand. Granny took it and smiled back.

"It is good to see you again Elphaba. Don't let this boy's bad manners rub off on you." Granny chuckled.

"I won't." Elphie smiled.

"Hey, I was very helpful earlier." Manif said in his defense.

"He invited himself up to my room." Elphie chuckled.

"I was carrying her books for her." Manif protested with a broad grin.

"No small task I might add."

"You might want to put an end to this Granny." Glinda laughed.

"They can go like this for hours." Dani added.

"No need Granny. I will call a voluntary ceasefire. She's running out of ammunition anyway." Manif said with a grin.

"It seems more like a raising of a white flag to me, but whatever you say Manif." Elphie chuckled and Granny laughed merrily.

-x-

After some general catching up on how things were with Manif's family, Granny wanted to get down to business. Holding onto to Manif's arm she led Dani, Elphie and Glinda to the Great Room where most of the furniture had been placed. She explained that the majority of the furniture had been acquired during the first renovation of Fosswood and she wanted it to remain with they house, as part of it's legacy.

By Nehuion tradition the house and its contents would be Dani's inheritance. But as a gift for helping with the current renovations Granny had promised that her grandsons could take one piece of the heirloom furniture that was in storage. Whatever Glinda and Elphie choose for their room would not be available for them to take. And since the room needed to be completely furnished, most of the furniture would remain in Fosswood and her grandsons could not argue about it like she knew some of them would. Glinda and Elphie both listened with great interest about the history of the furniture that was in the room. As she talked, Granny encouraged them to select whatever suited them, without any hesitation.

Glinda's first selection was a long dresser that had a carved mirror that attached to it. Granny saw Elphie eyeing a set of four bookshelves, two tall and two long. There was also a large matching desk and chair. She thought those would be perfect for the nanny's room that she understood would be a study room for the two of them. Manif agreed and then selected a rug, a floor lamp and a large wingback style chair that he thought would perfectly round out the room. No one was sure how they would actually get the desk into the room, but Granny assured them that it would work out.

It did not take long for Glinda to select beds, nightstands, lamps, shelves and a small table that would go well with the few things they already had. When Glinda was sure that their room would be properly furnished Granny sent them to wash up for dinner.

-x-

"I can't believe that we are going to be living in here soon." Glinda said as she looked around the freshly painted and fixed up room.

"Are you sure that you don't want that other dresser? You could put it in the closet, or it would easily fit in here. Dani smiled as she looked around.

"That might be a good idea, actually." Glinda said.

"It's not going to fit Manif." Elphie said as she and Manif came out of the other room.

"Where there is a will there is a way. We'll get it done." Manif replied.

"Are you sure that you do not want it. You have a study too."

"Mine is fully furnished and I am happy with it. I also rarely use it." Manif chuckled.

"True. He prefers to do his work in bed, at the kitchen table or out in the garden." Dani said.

"Ooooooh, studying in the garden, how fun." Glinda smiled.

"We'd better get down to dinner." Dani said.

"And Elphaba, Granny meant what she said. She won't voice this out loud, but she would rather you two get good use out of the furniture than let certain of my brothers have it. And she's not only being sneaky with you. She has already hidden certain pieces that she knows the babies want." She added and Manif smiled. It still amused him that Dani's family still referred to her younger twin brothers as the babies even though they were twenty-one and both married.

"She is a wily one for sure. So just don't fret about any of this." Manif chuckled.

"All right. I do like that desk." Elphie smiled.

"There you go Elphie. This is going to be homey before you know it." Glinda said with a happy bounce.

"Now, on to dinner. I think I heard Granny say something about a story involving teenage Dani and that floral print sofa." Manif said with a grin.

"Oh no…she wouldn't." Dani moaned as she tried to beat a chuckling Manif to the door.

"I think living here is going to be fun." Glinda laughed as she took Elphie's hand and hurried after them.

X

The next two days passed by very quickly. Elphie was gone when Glinda woke up, but they were able to have lunch together as well as dinner and an after dinner walk together both days. During the day while Elphie was in class, Glinda sorted and packed her things for the trip and started to get things ready to pack for the move. Dani came over on Friday afternoon to help Glinda pack some things for the move, but Glinda did not really want to dismantle the room yet because she wanted it to be normal and familiar for Elphie while she was gone.

Since Glinda's clothes were packed and she was mostly ready they just took a walk instead. As they walked and talked they kept an eye out for Beliea and Loma because they knew that their friends were both coming in sometime that evening so they could all leave together the next morning. They did not see them, but enjoyed their walk and talk around the relatively quite campus. As time for Elphie to get out of her seminar approached, Glinda left Dani at the Sorcery Building and went on to meet her love. On the way she ran into Beliea. They greeted each other warmly, confirmed leaving time for the next morning but did not chat much since they were both on their way somewhere.

-x-

"Dinner up here alone was a good idea Lyndie." Elphie said as they snuggled together on their magically enlarged sofa.

"Well I was all excited about leaving tomorrow after I talked to Beliea. Then I saw you and became sad about leaving tomorrow. A snuggle dinner seemed warranted." Glinda smiled.

"Now that we've had the snuggle dinner and a dessert cuddle, might I suggest some dancing with a few benefits." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss.

"I was actually thinking the same thing." Glinda giggled.

"I'll put on the music, you sparkle the ceiling and dim the lights." She said then kissed Elphie vigorously before hopping off of the sofa. Five minutes later they were in each other's arm slowly swaying to the music.

For the next hour they danced, kissed and talked. As the dances became slower, the kisses became longer and the talking ceased altogether. When a break was needed, Elphie suggested that they share an oil bath, but only if Glinda behaved herself. The tone of Elphie's voice made Glinda giggle and she promised with her hand over her heart but her fingers crossed behind her back.

They talked a little and kissed some while they soaked in the fragrant oil, but mainly they just caressed one another and enjoyed their connection in the comfortable, familiar silence. When they got out they took their time drying one another off then Elphie delighted Glinda by initiating a long naked dance.

-x-

"This was a nice evening Elphie." Glinda smiled after they were settled in bed.

"It was." Elphie smiled. They were in bed earlier than usual because Glinda needed to be up very early the next morning.

"I am excited about going on this trip. But I hope you don't think that means that I am happy about leaving you here." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, you know that I don't think that at all. I want you to have fun and I know that you are going to miss me. I'm going to miss you too." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek.

"And you and Manif will do things together." Glinda said.

"We've got plans made for dinner almost every night and we might even play a game or something on Sunday." Elphie smiled.

"Good. And don't for…" Glinda started.

"Lyndie, I promise that I will eat, I will visit Mr. Kwenyo, I will stay with Manif at Fosswood if I get lonely and I will wear the outfits that you pre-selected for me. You need to stop worrying and go to sleep or you will be very cranky in the morning." Elphie chuckled.

"I was going to say to not forget to wake Loma in the morning. Her note said pretty please." Glinda giggled.

"But thank you for promising those things."

"I won't forget to wake Loma. Now kiss me goodnight for all you are worth and I'll sing you to sleep." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Oh boy." Glinda sighed then did as she was asked.

X

Elphie came back into her room from waking up Loma chuckling softly. It was an amusing experience because Loma was not a morning sort. It also gave Elphie a whole new appreciation for Glinda tolerating her own morning grumps. Before she woke Glinda she went to her desk and removed a bundle of little notes that she had written the previous night after Glinda fell asleep. She slipped one into Glinda's carry on bag and the rest into her large valise. There was one for each morning and each bedtime that Glinda would be gone. Manif had suggested she do that and she was glad he had. It would be a nice surprise.

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie said then kissed Glinda several times.

"Lyndie wake up." She continued then kissed Glinda several more times.

Glinda's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Elphie before pulling her into a kiss. Several more such kisses occurred as Glinda bathed then got dressed. She was excited that it was the day of her trip but it was tempered. Finally it was time to go down and meet the others.

"Please have fun Lyndie. I want you to fully experience every adventure, every moment and not worry about me." Elphie said sincerely as she held Glinda close.

"I will Elphie. I'm a little sad now, but I'll get over it I promise." Glinda said.

"Good. I love you my precious girl and I will miss you very much." Elphie said.

"I love you too Elphie and you know I will miss you." Glinda replied then they alternately kissed and held one another until Loma knocked on the door.

Mr. Frama was there waiting to take them to the train station. Juiva's father was sending a large passenger carriage to pick them up in the Emerald City to complete the trip. Mr. Frama smiled and took Glinda's and Loma's bags and put them with Dani's. As he was loading them Beliea came. Loma and Beliea got into the carriage while Dani and Glinda said goodbye to their loves.

"So green girl what kind of trouble can we get into while our keepers are away." Manif chuckled as they waved at the departing carriage.

"I'm afraid to think about it actually." Elphie chuckled. She was glad that Manif was there because watching Glinda leave was much harder than she thought it would be,

X

A/N: I more than likely will not be able to post a chapter next Sunday because of the holiday. **Happy Easter to all my readers who celebrate it.** mecelphie.


	131. Chapter 131

"Glinda honey, Elphaba will be just fine. I'm confident you know that. " Dani smiled as she patted her sniffling friend's leg.

"Oh I do. I just miss her already. And did you see the look on her face?" Glinda said dejectedly.

"She looked like she was getting ready to battle with Manif." Loma chuckled, but reached over and gave Glinda's hand a squeeze.

"Maybe it's not what you saw, but what you felt." Beliea said.

"You know she is going to miss you too."

"She's right Glinda." Dani agreed and Loma nodded.

"You know, you all are right. I was too tuned in on her and I know better than to do that. Empathic hazard, I guess. But still." Glinda sighed as one last little sniffle escaped.

"Well at least you got to say goodbye to yours. I haven't seen Tero in almost two weeks." Beliea said.

"I haven't seen Hy in a week. And even then it was just for a day." Loma added and for a while Beliea and Loma shared their missing their love woes.

"Ladies, we are almost to the Emerald City." Dani said.

"I have a thought that might perk everyone up and get you all back in the vacation mindset."

"What's that?" Loma asked.

"Glinda has surprises." Dani chuckled and Glinda brightened immediately.

"I do!" Glinda grinned.

"I can't believe I forgot about those."

"Frankly, neither can I." Dani chuckled as Glinda opened up her carry-on bag.

"Hey look." Glinda exclaimed excitedly.

"A letter from Elphie." She said as she held up one of Elphie's wheat colored stationary envelopes.

"Do not open until you are settled in the carriage on your way to Juiva's." Dani read off the front of the envelope.

"We're close enough. She won't mind because she knows I'm impatient." Glinda grinned as she turned the envelope around to open it then immediately started to laugh.

"I think she will mind." Dani chuckled as she took the letter from Glinda and held it up for Loma and Beliea to read.

"I mean it!" Beliea read off the back and she and Loma joined in on the chuckles.

"Oh no." Dani laughed merrily when Glinda tried to get the note back.

"I'll keep this safely tucked away until we are in our coach. It's my duty as your MOH to protect you from yourself."

"I wasn't going to read it. I was just going to sniff it." Glinda smiled innocently.

"One sniff then into my bag it goes." Dani grinned as she held out the envelope. Dani was teasing Glinda a little and Glinda knew it so she inhaled dramatically then exhaled with a contented sigh.

"I remember Manif's advice."

"What advice was that?" Loma asked with a chuckle.

"When we were getting ready to run pre engagement party errands he told me that I had the sneaky bride and that I should just assume that she is always up to something and plan accordingly." Dani chuckled.

"Good advice." Beliea smiled.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Glinda said even as she was trying to slip the envelope out of Dani's hand.

"Yes you are." Her three friends said in unison and Glinda got a case of the giggles.

"Distract yourself by giving them their presents." Dani laughed as she put the envelope in her bag.

Glinda's giggles led to Loma getting the giggles and by the time they and the accompanying hiccups were under control they were pulling into the Emerald City Train Depot. Beliea and Dani had been through this with the younger girls before and merely chuckled along while they gathered up everybody's things. They all agreed that presents could wait until they were in the carriage.

-x-

"Come on green girl, let's drown our sorrows in coffee and sweetbreads." Manif said as he offered Elphie his arm.

"Or are beakers full of bubbling things waiting for you?"

"No beakers or things that bubble. Unless digestive acids count." Elphie said with a slight smile and Manif made a face.

"I have time for breakfast."

"So does it bother you that you cannot go on this little adventure?" Manif asked as they walked to the café.

"Only in that I'm apart from Glinda." Elphie replied.

"The room is just very empty without her."

"Sentimental suits you. You should do it more often." Manif chuckled.

"Were you upset that Dani decided to go with them?"

"Are you kidding? Who do you think worked tirelessly behind the scenes to make that happen." Manif chuckled.

"Glinda said that your mothers were taking care of reception details, freeing Dani." Elphie said.

"They are now, after I got the ball rolling with some strategically timed suggestions, requests and typical male cluelessness." Manif chuckled as he held a chair for Elphie.

"You deceived your mother?" Elphie asked with surprise.

"Not deceived green girl, more like aided and abetted." Manif chuckled and Elphie looked at him in confusion. "Look my mom is putting her heart and soul into this reception because it is in lieu of the wedding we were supposed to have there. She means well, but she was driving Dani crazy. Mama Miola wanted to help but did not want to step on my mother's toes. A few well crafted comments and before you know it my mom is saying, 'Oh never mind I'll just consult with Miola', in that way only mother's have."

"If you say so. However it came about, Glinda was thrilled that Dani could go. I was grateful as well. Dani knows how to deal with empathic issues. Although I'm sure the others could help too." Elphie said.

"I'm glad it all worked out. She wanted to go, but felt guilty about leaving with the last of the reception details to do, the house renovations running behind schedule and Granny getting ready to move. I took care of the first thing, Granny handled the other two and boom bang my stressed out wife is off to the Vinkus." Mani said.

"You drug Granny into your aiding and abetting?" Elphie chuckled.

"No dragging was involved. That cunning old woman was working on trying to get Dani to not fret over the renovations before I got involved. I'll go get us something from inside." Manif said and Elphie nodded.

Elphie smiled as she watched Manif jog off into the café. Elphie knew that he had stressors of his own right now, involving his dissertation and admired his ability to juggle everything that he was while still maintaining his general upbeat attitude.

"Here we go Elphaba, Gillkineese coffee and cinnamon buns." Manif said as he set the tray down on the table.

"Thank you Manif." Elphie smiled.

"I was just thinking…"

"Oz help us." Manif laughed as he poured coffee for them both.

"That if I understood you correctly." Elphie continued, ignoring him.

"Dani does not know that you orchestrated her going on this trip.

"Very good green girl. She does not. If she did she would not have gone." Manif said.

"That doesn't seem very honest." Elphie replied.

"Oh, I'll tell her when she gets back. She'll more than likely be amused. If not I'll grovel for forgiveness and plead the insanity of being hopelessly in love." Manif chuckled.

"And admit it green girl, if Glinda had been in a similar situation you would have used slightly underhanded means to get her on that train too. Any proper person who is concerned about their love's wellbeing would."

"I suppose that is true. Come to think of it, she does things like that for me frequently." Elphie smiled.

"Well you're a tough case. It's probably a good thing that Glinda was born with a bit of a devious streak." Manif laughed.

"I suppose that is true as well." Elphie added nonchalantly.

"And speaking of tough cases, I hear that Dani is asking Glinda for lessons to help with hers." She added with a slight smile and Manif roared with laughter.

They talked about the misguided and sometimes just plain stupid things that people did in the name of love while they finished breakfast. After that Manif walked Elphie to the Science Building and left her with a chuckled threat of causing a scene if she did not come out on her own to meet him for dinner.

X

"I don't think she's very settled." Loma teased as Glinda wiggled expectantly on the seat beside her.

"Well, the rest of us are. Isn't this carriage wonderful?" Dani replied.

"It reminds me of that Colwen Grounds one that we rode in at Elphaba's abdication events." Beliea said.

"Well Juiva's father is a Chieftain. That is like a governor." Loma said.

"May I have my note now please?" Glinda demanded with a chuckle.

"Well we are settled in the carriage on the way to Juiva's." Dani smiled and handed Glinda the envelope.

"You just wait." Glinda giggled as she took it.

"I'm your MOH and my duties are not yet completed."

"Battling Maids of Honors. How fun." Loma laughed as Glinda tore open the envelope. She soaked in Elphie's small precise handwriting then began to read silently.

"_My precious girl,_

_If you waited until the time I stated, you are now in the carriage with our friends and on your way to a wonderful adventure. It is my hope that you got all your worrying and fretting about leaving me behind out of your system on the train ride. Have a wonderful trip my sweet and enjoy all it has to offer. I can't wait to experience every little detail when you tell me all about it in your excited, rapid fire, non-chronological, absolutely perfect style upon your return. I remember everything we talked about and will do the things that I said I would. I expect you to do the same._

_I love you my Lyndie, with all of my heart and soul and I will miss you with the same._

_Your adoring Elphie."_

"Was it worth the wait?" Dani asked a sniffling Glinda with a smile.

"She hopes that I got all my worrying and fretting out of the way on the train. I did, mostly." Glinda said with a happy sigh.

"It's hard not to worry about her a little."

"For someone who is not romantic by nature, she certainly has learned well." Beliea said.

"I think Manif has had a lot to do with that." Glinda said.

"Manif is a romantic. I fully believe that he is out to convert all of Oz to romanticism." Dani chuckled.

"Well Oz could use a little more romance." Glinda grinned as she kissed her note then put it in her carry on bag.

"Says the head romantic." Loma chuckled.

"Now, you've seen your surprises, now show us ours."

"Your not the only one with an impatient streak." Beliea laughed.

"I got these when Elphie and I went on our getaway to Tennikin." Glinda said as she handed Beliea and Loma their little boxes.

"I have one for Juiva too. Dani has hers already." She added and Dani pointed to her ears.

"I was noticing those, they are lovely." Beliea said as she opened her box.

"Oh wow." Loma exclaimed as she saw her bracelet.

"This is beautiful Glinda, thank you."

"Yes, thank you. This is perfect. I love amber jewelry." Beliea said as she but her beaded necklace on.

"This is amber?" Loma asked as Glinda helped her fasten the bracelet.

"Amber comes in many shades." Beliea smiled.

As their carriage made it's way slowly through the crowded streets of the Emerald City, they admired one another's pieces and Glinda told her friends about her and Elphie's trip to Tennikin. They were all a little envious because their intersession time had not started out nearly as well. They caught up as the carriage headed towards the border to the Vinkus.

As the scenery outside the windows shifted so did their conversations. Talk of past activities segued into anticipated upcoming activities as the ground became sandier and the trees changed shape. Once they crossed the border excitement started building to the point where they all had to actively calm themselves down to prevent Glinda from having to go into her bubble. Dani suggested that they take an unscheduled stop at one point so that Glinda could get out of the confined space for a bit but Glinda insisted that she was really okay and that she could wait until the scheduled stop that was coming up.

-x-

"Wow, Juiva was right it is really a different kind of hot here." "Loma said as they got out of the carriage at a stagecoach depot on the outskirts of Kellswater.

"And there's sand everywhere." Glinda said shaking her foot.

"Hot sand."

"She did warn us." Dani chuckled.

"Girls! Hi there." They heard a familiar voice say and they turned to see Juiva coming towards them.

"Juiva!" Glinda bubbled as she dropped her carry-on bag and rushed to greet her friend with a warm hug.

"What a surprise." Loma said as she took her turn giving Juiva a hug.

"Welcome to Kellswater." Juiva smiled brightly as she hugged Dani and Beliea.

"This is a wonderful surprise." Beliea said.

"I know, for me too. I've been pestering my father for days to allow me to come and meet your carriage. He finally relented just last night. With the stipulation that I travel with my governess, well my former governess. She tends to my younger siblings now." Juiva said.

"I'm glad that he allowed it. Now we can get a guided tour." Loma chuckled.

"And you being able to come is a very nice surprise too Dani." Juiva smiled.

"I was pleased." Dani replied.

"I've got another big surprise as well but that will have to wait until we are underway again. Now I'm sure that you all want to freshen up."

"We do." Dani smiled.

"I really need to use the facilities." Loma added.

"Right this way then ladies." Juiva said with a smile.

They got their carry on bags from the driver of their carriage and followed Juiva into the depot. Inside there were many people milling about getting ready to continue or start a journey. Juiva introduced her friends to her governess, who had been keeping an eye on them from her table by the window. Juiva picked up a box from the table then led them all to the ladies lounge.

Inside the brightly lit and pleasant lounge area there were several other women and girls freshening up. Glinda noticed that they were all wearing some version of the headscarf that Juiva had on. Juiva had told them that headscarves were traditional among her people. In some tribes they were required of woman, but they hadn't been in her tribe for many years but some of the older women, like her governess, thought they still should be. Juiva liked them because they were stylish as well as practical when the winds kicked up and sand was blowing around.

"I bought you all some headscarves, if you want to wear them." Juiva said as she opened the box.

"How exciting." Glinda bubbled.

"These are beautiful Juv." Beliea said as she took out one of the brightly colored, lightweight silk scarves.

"Very." Dani said.

Glinda, Beliea and Loma freshened up then put on and fussed with their headscarves. Juiva showed them how to place it on their head then drape the hanging ends over the opposite shoulders to form a loose blousy effect in front. They all, but especially Glinda, loved them and helped one another get the blousing just right.

"You all look wonderful. Darken your skin a little and you'd be true Winkies." Juiva laughed.

"I wish Elphie could see me." Glinda said with a little sigh as she touched the wine colored scarf that covered her blond hair.

"I'm sure she'll get a chance when you model this for her upon your return." Dani chuckled.

"Hey that's right." Glinda bubbled.

"And I got this one for her, even though I knew that she would not be coming." Juiva said as she handed Glinda a snowy white silk headscarf.

"Awww Juiva, that was so very sweet of you. I can't wait to see her in it. And I've got something for you too." Glinda grinned.

"How exciting but can it wait until the carriage? We need to get going." Juiva said.

"It can." Glinda said.

"I just hope she can." Dani teased.

Mrs. Mubhuly, Juiva's governess complemented the girls on their scarves then hurried them off to get something to drink while she informed the drivers that they were ready to depart. She was going to ride back in the carriage that she and Juiva came in and waited until the five girls were settled in the larger carriage before getting in her own.

-x-

"Glinda, amber? This is beautiful. Amber is very uncommon here, thank you." Juiva said in awe as she admired her choker necklace.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you all do." Glinda said happily and for a few minutes Juiva admired the pieces that the others were wearing

"Now for my big surprise. Remember I told you about the Summer Festival?" Juiva said and they all nodded.

"We've been looking forward to it." Glinda bubbled.

"Well I thought that we were only going to participate in my village's events. We are the largest village in my father's domain so there are some grand events, but because of poor weather early in the month things were shifted until later, so you'd miss the big things. I was very disappointed so my father arranged for us to travel to the Encampment for a couple of days." Juiva said with a bright smile.

"What's that?" Beliea asked.

"All of the villages do things at some point during this celebration month, but all month long there is a place where all the villages can gather and hold events as a whole tribe. Families set up small camps within the larger one. Artisans, craftsmen and musicians each have a section of their own to compare notes and learn new things. There are games and races all the time and shows of some sort every night. It's a great deal of fun but very large, noisy and hectic." Juiva said.

"That sounds very exciting." Dani said.

"I can't wait." Loma added and Glinda nodded excitedly.

"I can't either." Juiva said.

"I've always had to stay with my siblings before, but papa said that we can have our own tent as long as we have a maid in residence."

"Tents? We are going to be hail and hearty." Loma said, imagining the tents that her family used to camp in.

"I don't think there will be much hail and heartiness involved, considering that Juiva is a Chieftain's daughter." Glinda laughed.

"Not much, no." Juiva chuckled.

"You'll see. I just got back from a short trip there day before yesterday and I can't wait to show you all everything. I always have fun but this year will be the best because I get to share it with you all."

After a round of hugs, Juiva told them what the schedule was and pointed out things of interest outside the carriage windows. She told her friends stories about Caspon's first trip to the Summer Festival Encampment and they asked all sorts of questions, excited to learn all that they could. They talked, laughed and generally caught up until they pulled through the gates of the Chieftain's Compound right around lunchtime.

X

Elphie was tempted to just stay in and work during her lunch break but she promised Glinda that she would not unless it was absolutely necessary. Since it was not, she headed out of the building and walked slowly towards the café. She figured that Glinda would be almost to Juiva's by then and smiled as she wondered if she actually waited until she was off of the train to open the note. As she neared the café patio a voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hello Elphaba." Chaxi said.

"Chaxi, hello." Elphie said, a little startled.

"I'm on my way to lunch." She added.

"So am I as it happens. If you are alone, I'd like the company." Chaxi said.

"I am on my own and I'd like that." Elphie smiled.

"Glinda left this morning for her trip to the Vinkus with our other girlfriends." She said as they walked towards the café doors.

"Gwenot told me about that. I think it is very good that Glinda went even though you couldn't." Chaxi smiled.

"I'm glad she went too. I'm very busy with this special seminar. Why are you here before the start of the term?" Elphie asked as they got food from the counter.

"My husband and I came down yesterday to sign the final papers on the little house we are leasing for the coming year. He went back earlier today. I'll head home on Tuesday, I've got some meetings to attend. So when are you and Glinda moving?" Chaxi asked. Elphie told Chaxi the timetable for the rest of the summer and when Elphie talked about packing and moving Chaxi could feel a sense of unease coming from her.

"Elphaba, I know that it has been quite awhile since we talked. I don't have time now, but if you'd like to discuss things, I'll have free time while I'm here." Chaxi smiled.

"I don't want to bother you while you are getting things settled." Elphie said.

"You would not be. You also know that I would not offer if I did not have the time." Chaxi said reassuringly.

"I know. There are quite a few things that I've put aside to talk to you about, but none are really pressing."

"Well perhaps we can just do some general processing and get things sorted out before your new term in your new residence starts." Chaxi smiled.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you." Elphie said.

"It's my pleasure. Why don't you come by on Monday sometime after lunch." Chaxi said and Elphie nodded.

"Good. It's settled. Now, what is this intersession seminar that you are taking all about?" Chaxi asked.

Elphie smiled at her counselor. When Gwenot had told her that she may eventually develop a warm, friendly working relationship with this woman, she had been skeptical. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but it had. Chaxi had helped her more than she had ever thought possible. She admired and respected her a great deal and she trusted her even more. As they finished their lunch Elphie talked with her friend about her studies, safe in the knowledge that her counselor would be there for her whenever she was needed.

X

"Pardon me Miss Juiva." A man dressed in a uniform said.

"Yes Molk?" Juiva smiled.

"The Chief has returned and is anxious to greet your friends before supper. I brought a rig." The man said.

"Wonderful. I'll inform my friends and we will be right there." Juiva said then headed into the stable to get Dani and Glinda.

For the past hour Juiva had been showing her friends the grounds and they had ended up here at the stables. Before that they had toured the house, met her siblings and some of the staff. Glinda had been very excited about the architecture of the house, especially the use of archways as doorframes. Most of the time between the time they arrived and they time they started a house tour had been spent having lunch then bathing and napping. There were two guest rooms with an adjacent sitting room where her friends were staying. Dani and Glinda were in one and Beliea and Loma were in the other. Her own room was not far away.

Everyone managed to squeeze into the rig for the short ride back up to the house. She was excited for her father to meet her friends and she was very pleased that he was looking forward to meeting them. After a brief freshening up, she lead her friends to her father's meeting room.

"Greetings Papa." Juiva smiled.

"Greetings Juiva." The Chief smiled and rose from his desk. He was a tall, muscled, bald and skin a shade darker than Juiva's.

"I see that your friends from school arrived safe and sound." He said after giving his daughter a hug.

"They did. Allow me to introduce you." Juiva said.

"This is Beliea Solytio, Dani Guoyn, Loma Tredes and Glinda Upland. Ladies, this is my father Chief Jiman Kellsman of Kellswater.

"It is a great pleasure to meet all of you. My Juiva speaks of you with great admiration." The Chief said.

"The pleasure is all ours sir." Dani said.

"She speaks of you in the same manner."

"Please, sit." Chief Jiman said as he ushered the girls over to a small sitting area.

"As I'm sure you've heard, I was not very enthusiastic about sending my eldest away to school in another state. But her mother convinced me that Shiz was the best place for her to be trained. Having a magic using child came as quite a surprise to both of us."

"There has never been a sorcerer born to our family and not one in the area for over fifty years." Juiva said. They all knew that she was not a hereditary sorceress, but had no idea that she was such an anomaly.

"She credits you all and your male friends, including that young man that she seems so fond of, for nurturing her along so well. For that I am very grateful and offer you my humble hospitality. I hope that you make yourselves at home here and at the Encampment." The man said sincerely.

"We will sir and I assure you that Juiva has taught us as much as we have taught her. She is a wonderful friend." Beliea smiled and the chief beamed with pride.

They talked for a bit longer and learned that Juiva's mother was away on tribal business and would return in time to join them on the trip to the Encampment the next afternoon. Supper was announced and Chief Jiman escorted his daughter and her friends to the family dining room where they joined her siblings. Dinner was a loud noisy affair, with the younger Kellsmans peppering their older sister's friends with all sorts of questions about where they were from, their studies, magic and just about anything else. After dinner the governess came for the younger children, the Chief excused himself and the friends went out onto the patio with cold drinks and just talked. It had been awhile since they had all been together so they enjoyed indulging in some girl talk.

It was late by the time they decided to call it a night and head to bed.

"Hey Glinda, look at this." Dani said pointing to a stack of envelopes on the table in their room.

"They are from Elphie, they must have been in my bag that the maid unpacked. I just love her." Glinda said excitedly.

"You love the maid?" Dani teased as she stripped off her dress.

"To be opened on your first night at Juiva's." Glinda read off of one.

"There is one for each night and each morning. How very, very sweet." Glinda sniffled.

"That's a Manif thing. He does this for me frequently. I have three now to be opened at different times." Dani smiled.

"Why don't we take quick baths then hop into bed and read our goodnight notes at the same time."

"What a great idea. I get first shot at the tub." Glinda giggled.

Since they had already bathed once that day they both took quick cool off baths then put on lightweight nightdress before turning on the ceiling fan, opening the window and hopping into the big bed. Glinda opened her letter and looked at the brief note.

"_Good night Lyndie. Sleep well knowing that I love you and will be thinking of you tonight. Elphie."_

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda whispered then held her doll close and looked over to Dani, who was smiling.

"_I'll miss you like crazy, but I'm glad you're gone. Sleep tight Dani girl. Granny will keep me in line while you are away. And if not her, then Elphaba. I love you. M."_ Dani read to herself.

"I think we are lucky girls Glinda." Dani smiled as she turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

"I know we are." Glinda replied with a happy sigh.

"Night Dani."

"Goodnight Glinda." Dani said.

"Night Elphie." Glinda whispered and Dani smiled then wished her husband a goodnight as well.

-x-

Elphie came into the room after having dinner at Tyuron's with Manif then taking a long walk with him around the campus. She saw the bunny slippers waiting to watch over her while she slept and smiled. She bathed quickly then took her book to her bed and settled in to study.

"Goodnight my sweet Lyndie." Elphie said before she started to study.

"_Night Elphie." _ She heard her love's soft voice say.


	132. Chapter 132

Elphie opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the empty bed beside her. She shifted her gaze a little and saw Glinda's bunny slippers on the nightstand. As she sat up, she glanced over to her casually dressed model of the skeletal system and smiled. She and Glinda had fussed a little about Glinda not wanting to pack anything before she left, so that the room would still be homey for her. It had seemed like a silly thing to fuss about at the time, but now that she was here with no soft snore, no happy little mumblings and no prospect of a bubbly 'hi Elphie', she was glad that she lost that tiff.

"You are my home my precious girl. " Elphie said as she made her way into the bathroom.

An hour or so later Elphie was casually dressed and was back from the café with a glass milk and a plate with some toasted bread and fruit on it, packing her books and some of the other things in her study nook. There was some music playing and she was focused on her task, but she wasn't as engaged in it as she could have been because the room was far too quite. Glinda's special brand of assistance might not always be particularly helpful, but it usually made things much more interesting.

"Except when it is frustrating and annoying." Elphie chuckled as she thought about all of the times that Glinda had tried to help her clean, rearrange or sort through things in her nook.

"But even then, it's oddly easier to get things done with it." She mused, suddenly missing Glinda very much.

For the next few hours she kept music playing as she sorted through her books and put them in boxes according to when she would need them. She also dusted and cleaned the empty bookshelves as she went, reminding herself that she was just transferring her books to another library space. Even after her future in-laws had turned her room into a small library, where she had sent books before and even knowing that an entire room was waiting to be filled with her books, she still felt an occasional pang of sadness when she put books in the boxes. She wasn't sure why, but she knew that it wasn't normal. She was just getting ready to empty the last shelf when a knock on her door startled her.

"Hey green girl." Manif said after opening the door a crack.

"Decent?"

"It's almost noon. Of course I'm decent." Elphie replied.

"Ready for lunc…oops, sorry." Manif said as he stopped in the middle of the room and put his hands over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Elphie said.

"Boneika is naked." Manif said seriously as he peeked at Elphie through his fingers. He saw her shake her head and turn back to her books.

"I'll be ready in a bit. I want to finish this." Elphie said.

"Oh come on grumpy Gus. That was amusing." Manif chuckled as he strolled over to Elphie's nook.

"It was ridiculous." Elphie said.

"It was reasonable, given that your skeletal study aide is usually clothed." Manif countered with a chuckle as he took the heart out of her model of the circulatory system.

"Okay fine." Elphie said as she watched her friend examine it.

"I've been told I wear my heart on my sleeve on occasion." He laughed as he held the model against his shirtsleeve.

"Really not a pretty sight."

"Why are you acting goofier than usual?" Elphie asked as she took the heart and put it back.

"Probably for the same reason you are more dour than usual." Manif said with a smile as he picked up the model of the digestive system and held it out.

"I miss my girl. But my gut tells me that they are all having a great time." He added with a chuckle.

"Oh for the love of Oz." Elphie said.

"Just listen." Manif grinned.

"The girls are having fun without us." He whispered in a high-pitched wobbly voice.

"Give me that." Elphie said as she tried to take the model.

"Feed me." Manif chuckled in the same voice.

"Fine, let's go. We'll eat then I can be rid of you." Elphie said.

"Nope. We are going to spend the afternoon together, remember." Manif said.

"I have things to do." Elphie said as she picked up her cloth satchel.

"Okay, I'll come back here and help you." Manif offered.

"Oh no you won't." Elphie said stopping in her tracks. She looked at Manif standing beside the model with its arm around him and smiled in spite of herself.

"I'd be more help than Boneika here." Manif said.

"Barely." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"Why do you still fight it green girl? I amuse and delight you, admit it." Manif said triumphantly.

"At times, although this is not really one of them. But fine, we will have brunch then do something." Elphie said.

"There you go. Grab your chessboard. I've got a deck of cards. It's a beautiful day out there." Manif said enthusiastically.

"You are not planning on combining those two things are you?" Elphie asked as she put the chess set that Glinda got her into her satchel.

"Oh you never know what wonders a day like this might hold." Manif chuckled as he took the satchel from her.

"Well it can't be worse than getting you ready for your wedding." Elphie said as Manif opened the door.

"That wasn't so bad. We had fun." Manif chuckled as Elphie went out into the hallway.

"I see you've been consulting Glinda's dictionary." Elphie said with a slight smile as they headed for the steps. Manif merely chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I've found that it helps you understand." He laughed.

X

"Glinda, it's time to get up." Dani said for the second time as she gave her friend a little shake. Glinda shifted and mumbled then Dani moved out of the way, remembering with an amused smile how the last time she did this Glinda had attempted to cuddle with her. Glinda sat up and blinked as her mind registered where she was.

"Morning Dani." Glinda smiled as she stretched.

"Morning Glinda. I've already had my turn in the bathroom so it's free and clear." Dani smiled.

"Okay, but first I have some reading to do." Glinda said brightly as she took the envelope marked first morning off of the nightstand.

"_Good morning my Lyndie. Have fun today. I love you. Your Fiancé." _ Glinda read to herself then giggled at the little smiling face.

"Ready to start your day now?" Dani chuckled.

"Yep." Glinda said as she hopped out of bed.

"I'll be right out." She said as Dani sat down on a bench at the foot of the bed to put on her shoes.

"Did you manage to get her up?" Beliea asked as she poked her head in the door.

"I did. And this time I wasn't mistaken for her fiancé." Dani laughed.

"Well at least Glinda wakes up friendly. Loma called me a very unflattering name, as usual." Beliea chuckled.

"Perhaps those two should just bunk together. They could cancel one another out." Dani said.

"If they ever actually woke up." Beliea smiled as she picked up Glinda's little doll from the bed.

"Good point." Dani replied.

"Can you think of any other engaged college girl who would openly sleep with a doll?" Beliea asked with a laugh.

"Hey Beliea." Glinda said happily as she came out of the bathroom in only her undergarments.

"Morning Glinda." Beliea smiled as she put the doll on the bed.

"I'd better go hurry along Loma. Maybe knowing that you are almost dressed will motivate her." She laughed.

"I'll go. It'll be fun to be the one hurrying someone along for a change." Glinda grinned then threw a robe over her shoulders and grabbed her dress and shoes before she ran across the hall.

"I'm almost reeeeaaady." They heard Glinda singsong as she opened then closed the other bedroom door. Beliea chuckled, shrugged then sat down on the bed. About fifteen minutes after Glinda went across the hall, Juiva came to see if they were ready for breakfast. The three of them went over to get Glinda and Loma.

-x-

"This is a beautiful garden, with some very interesting plants." Dani said as they settled into comfortable chairs that were around a table that was in a large gazebo.

"They are more common in the southern part I think. My mother told me that these were transplanted as a wedding gift from her family. She is from Kvon Alter." Juiva said. As they ate breakfast they talked about the landscaping and the plants as well as what they might want to do until lunch. Since they had all repacked smaller bags to take to the Encampment after lunch they were already ready to go. They decided to go into the main market and look around.

The market place was much larger and busier than Beliea, Loma, Dani and Glinda had imagined. They walked up and down streets looking at household items, clothing, foodstuffs and other everyday items that were displayed outside small shops. After about an hour they took a break at a small outdoor where they sipped traditional spiced iced tea. After they were finished with their refreshments and had chatted with some of Juiva's acquaintances, they decided that they wanted to buy traditional outfits to wear at the Encampment. Juiva took them to one of her favorite clothing shops and as soon as they walked in they were immediately taken back to a private area and racks of outfits were brought to them. They had a great deal of fun trying on the brightly colored wrap around type garments and learning all the different ways that the silk fabric could be draped. Beliea and Dani settled on one fairly quickly, but it took threats of them not being able to get one at all for Loma and Glinda to finally decide.

"This is so exciting. A new way to get all dressed up." Glinda bubbled as they rode back to Juiva's

"I know. I can't wait until tonight." Loma said.

"It was very generous of you to purchase these for us, Juiva." Dani smiled.

"Your welcome, but had my mother been along she would have insisted." Juiva smiled.

"Well then we will thank her." Dani smiled.

"I am looking forward to meeting her." Beliea said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm very excited for you all to get to know her. And that she will be able to go with us. She is a wonderful sitar player and often plays with other musicians during the communal dinners." Juiva said proudly.

"What is a sitar?" Loma asked. During the rest of the short ride Juiva told them about the traditional plucked string instrument that had a long neck and a gourd type base.

X

"Ha!" Manif said as he smacked a card on the table.

"Manif this is silly, what is the point?" Elphie asked for the third time.

"It is called slap jack green girl. You slap the jacks." Manif grinned.

"This game makes absolutely no sense at all." Elphie said.

"All right, all right. I thought something simple would be fun. I forgot that simple does not suit you. Let's try chaotic." Manif chuckled.

"Let's not. It's time to go in." Elphie said.

"Nope. Why waste a beautiful day and a great picnic lunch. It was very nice of Tyuron and Uliko to pack it for us." Manif said.

"You didn't really give them a choice. And we are done with lunch." Elphie smiled.

"Not dessert. Look at this. Strawberry shortcake. Yum." Manif grinned as he took a bag full of sliced strawberries from the small cooling box.

"Okay, but no more card slapping. It's juvenile." Elphie said.

"Come to think of it, slapjack is a kid's game. I play it a lot with my new nieces and nephews." Manif chuckled.

"That explains a lot." Elphie smiled.

"Let's just play a nice orderly game of chess."

"Fine. We will play chess and eat strawberry shortcake. After that I'll teach you spit." Manif said.

"Why in Oz would I want to learn to spit? That is disgusting." Elphie said.

"Says the woman who studies digestive juices. Spit is a card game. Just set up the chessboard. I'll play chef." Manif chuckled.

Elphie looked at Manif and shook her head. In spite of trying to learn a pointless child's card game she was having a nice afternoon with her best friend. Elphie had just expected for them to eat at the café. But Manif had told her that new stone picnic type tables had been put in near the lake and he wanted to get food from Tyuron's and have a picnic. Tyuron was happy to oblige, but it had taken Elphie needed to explain to Uliko why Glinda went away without her before he would make a lunch for them. She took the chessboard out of her bag as Manif put two little round cakes on a plate and dumped the bag of strawberries over them.

"Want to lick the fork?" Manif grinned after he used it to whip the whipping cream.

"No thank you." Elphie smiled and blushed slightly, remembering the last time that Glinda had offered her whipping cream in a similar manner.

"More for me." Manif said and liked the fork.

"Whipping cream makes you blush?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No. And never mind." Elphie said quickly.

"You know, I am your Best Man. One of these days…" Manif started.

"…very soon I'm going to rethink my choice." Elphie finished with a slight smile and Manif laughed.

"Only to discover that you made the correct one." Manif said as he handed Elphie a fork.

"Dig in and your move."

As Manif and Elphie played chess and ate their dessert they talked a little about being married and a lot about the demands of being a doctoral student. Manif vented a little about having to spend more time on his advisors research than on his own but in the end stressed that he would not trade the experience for anything.

Elphie won the chess match and to console Manif, who pouted, she agreed to learn how to play the card game spit. As they played, Manif had to explain several times that this was not a polite game where the players took turns laying down their cards, that the whole point was to play faster than him so she could get rid of all her cards first. It took her a while to get the hang of the fast paced nature of the game, but once she did she found it stimulating and rather challenging.

After several games that Manif won handily, he remembered that he needed to go pick up something at the library. He offered to walk Elphie back to the dorm, but Elphie want to accompany him.

"See wasn't this better than staying in by yourself all day." Manif said as they walked up the library steps.

"I'll concede to just as good." Elphie smiled and Manif made a face.

"Only because of the silly card slapping game and the gloating you did."

"Ah well. Okay I'll give you that." Manif said.

"But just for the record an obnoxious 'ha!' is part of the game…for eight year olds."

"So noted." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"Dinner tomorrow night?" Manif asked.

"If it can be late." Elphie answered.

"That works for me. See you in the café." Manif said then gave Elphie a peck on the cheek.

"I'm off to find the current definitive research on teleportation trajectory."

"Current?" Elphie smiled.

"Mine hasn't been written yet." Manif said with a chuckle.

"I see." Elphie smiled.

After saying a last goodbye to Manif Elphie decided to get a book that her instructor had recommended and go up to her little hidey-hole. She hadn't been up there in awhile and felt the need to reconnect. When she got up there she was dismayed to see that her hidey-hole was no longer there. A wall had been built and there was a door with a sign that said 'Storage Area Authorized Personnel Only.' She stood there staring at the door for a moment then went to sit at a nearby study cubicle. She was angry, but she wasn't sure why. She also felt betrayed. She thought about all the time she had spent there when she first started school and how she had completely fallen apart there after quarreling with Glinda. She thought about the overnight picnic in a meadow that she and Glinda had spent there. The more she thought about how may times they had negotiated, fussed, laughed and just talked while sitting on the dingy sofa in that dusty little space, the angrier she became that it was no longer available. The space was a big part of how she had coped with life at Shiz and now it was just not there. Completely forgetting about the book, Elphie stormed out of the library and back to her room. She was barely behind the closed door when the anger gave way to something else and she felt the panic start to rise.

X

"What a wonderful lunch this has been girls." Juiva's mother said.

"I am so glad that I was able to meet and talk with you all a little before we left for the Encampment."

"We feel the same way Mrs. Kellsman." Dani said and the others agreed.

"We will get to know each other better on the way, but now I must excuse myself. We leave in an hour's time." The woman said.

They said goodbye and watched as the tall, refined woman, dressed in a beautiful green and gold wrap dress walked away. Her hair was black, but in a different way than Elphie's. Glinda thought the way that it was twisted and wrapped around the top of her head would look very nice on Elphie.

"You look more like your father." Loma said.

"I know. But Papa says that I have her eyes. We should probably go change into travel clothes. Mama is a stickler for punctuality." Juiva said with a smile, looking directly at Glinda. Forty-five minutes later they were all in the courtyard, admiring the very intriguing wagon like vehicle that was going to take them to the Encampment.

"I've never seen anything like this." Beliea said.

"It's like one of Colwen Grounds' formal carriages got together with a farm wagon and this was their baby." Glinda said and the all chuckled because that was a very fair assessment. The vehicle was a flat bed wagon but had an oval shaped bench inside with plush padded seats, backs and arm rests spaced out to create eight places for people to sit. There was a canopy that covered it and one of the drivers showed them how canvas sides could be rolled down in case of a sand storm or inclement weather.

"Papa designed this for family travel. We have three of them but this one is the most comfortable. We get to ride in it. My siblings and the governess will come in another." Juiva explained.

"What do you call it?" Dani asked.

"We just call it the cart." Juiva chuckled.

They all got into the cart and settled into a seat. Juiva's mother arrived with five minutes to spare and they were off. During the three-hour ride, each girl told Mrs. Kellsman a little about her studies and her family. They all told her a little bit about Elphie, just to prevent Glinda from making an accidental slip of the tongue. After that Mrs. Kellsman told them some little Juiva stories, including a few about how the discovered that she was magical. She also told them about the area, pointing out interesting things as they passed them. It was a fun, comfortable trip that went by quickly. Before they knew it they were pulling into the Encampment area.

"Welcome to the Annual Summer Festival Encampment girls. May I offer up a suggestion?" Mrs. Kellswater smiled as she watched her daughter's friends looking in awe at the scene. They had pulled up in the middle of the area and tents of every shape and size as will as work and play spaces stretched out as far as the eye could see to the left and right. There were lots people milling about.

"Of course." Juiva said, delighting in the look on her friend's faces.

"There will be plenty of time to explore tomorrow. Dinner is in two hours and most people are relaxing and getting ready. I was informed before we left that tonight's dinner entertainment is a one act play that the youth have been working on." Mrs. Kellsman said.

"That sounds fun." Dani said.

"I suggest that you all just get settled and relax before you need to get ready for dinner. Your things are being taken to your tent and your maid is already there. As I said there will be plenty of time to explore tomorrow." The older woman said.

"We will do that Mama." Juiva smiled and the others nodded.

"Good. I am going to get into the cart with the younger children and go to the family tent." Mrs. Kellsman smiled.

"We will see you at dinner." Juiva said and the others said goodbye as she exited the cart.

"This is going to be so much fun." Glinda bubbled as the cart rolled slowly towards a cluster of conical tents in the distance. Just then she felt a vague sense of uneasiness, but just attributed it to the fact that she missed Elphie and wished that she was here to see all of this.


	133. Chapter 133

A/N: This is a very short chapter because work interfered far too much with fun. But there is a little nod to canon with a cameo appearance that might make up for it. mecelphie.

X

Elphie pressed her back against the closed door, slamming her open palms against it and squeezing her eyes closed, all as a desperate attempt to keep herself in place. Her breathing and her thoughts were both disjointed and erratic. She could hear herself gasping for breath and her heart pounding, but couldn't connect. Everything just swirled in a terrified mishmash behind her closed eyes.

Something finally broke through the chaos and she would never really know if it was her body trembling, the fire in her chest as she gulped air or the feel of her legs giving way as she slid down the door to the ground. She would never be able to pinpoint what happened first or how long it all took, but something caused her to finally take one ragged cohesive breath and open her eyes. Her eyes scanned wildly around the room in a frenzied blur, unable to focus on anything. Her hands clutched at her skirt, forming fists then relaxing over and over. Suddenly her eyes landed on the boxes of books that she had packed. With a strangled gasp of air she crawled until she could right herself then stumbled over to them. She blindly started to take them out of the boxes and shoved them franticly back onto the shelves. Handling her books helped her regain a little control over her breathing and her focus. Finally she noticed her own trembling hands holding books and things seemed to come together.

"Damnit!" Elphie swore vehemently as she slammed the books down onto her desk.

"Damnit Elphaba, stop this now. Right now." She said angrily. Her breathing was still ragged and uneven but it was within her control. Her hands were still shaking but her body was calming. Her eyes were focusing and her mind clearing. She held onto the desk and slowly lowered herself into the chair.

"_That's it my love, just breathe." _ Elphie heard Glinda's voice say.

"Where were you earlier?" Elphie muttered irritably.

"_Better late than never." _The sweet voice said with a little giggle.

"Oh shut up." Elphie spat and only heard a sweet soft giggle in response. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said miserably after a few beats then looked up. Books were lying haphazardly on the shelves, desk and on the floor.

"I don't know what in the hell is the matter with me." She got up from the desk and started to pace. She forced herself to walk slowly and breathe normally, but she still paced.

"This is insane." She said after awhile.

"So my hidey hole in the library is now a storage room. I haven't even been up there in ages. And why in Oz would it trigger a panic attack. This makes no sense at all. And why would I just start throwing books back onto the bookshelves after I so carefully packed them up. I don't understand. " Elphie muttered as her pace quickened and she started to twitch.

"_Sweetheart, don't let this get away from you." _ Glinda's voice said.

"Take a deep breath then go sit down and write it all out in your journal. And remember you are seeing Chaxi tomorrow. She will help you make sense of it."

Elphie stopped pacing, closed her eyes, focused on the feel of her engagement ring against her skin and took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"I miss you Lyndie. I'm a mess without you. I'm sorry I said shut up and I'm sorry I left you here alone all of those times. I'll never do that again." Elphie sighed as she picked her special pen up from the desk then half walked half shuffled over to Glinda's chair.

"_Watch what you say my love. I may just hold you to that. And you are not a mess. But you certainly made one over there in your study nook."_ Glinda's precious voice giggled.

"Just write sweetheart. You will feel better afterward."

Elphie looked over at the books strewn around her nook again and sighed. She picked up her journal from the coffee table, opened then stared at the blank page.

"_Put the pen on the page and move it around. Eventually letters will emerge."_ Glinda's voice giggled and this time the giggle connected and had its usual effect. Elphie's posture relaxed just a little, her grip on her pen loosened and she felt an odd sense of relief. With a slight smile she drew a heart then wrote 'Lyndie loves Elphie' inside of it.

"That's my girl. And I do love you, with everything I am."

"I love you too my precious girl." Elphie said then started to write in her journal.

X

"I think that we all look wonderful." Loma said as she twirled in front of the mirror that was in the dressing area of their tent.

"And you were right, this is nothing like camping out."

"No kidding. We rough it more in our dorm rooms than here." Beliea chuckled as she helped Dani adjust the draping of her new dress.

"To be fair, not all of the tents here are like this on the inside." Juiva said, delighted that her friends were enjoying themselves so much.

"You mean they are not all like small houses?" Dani chuckled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"They don't have a living room, a bedroom, a dressing room, a bathing area and a maids room?" Glinda giggled as she put her headscarf on. They had all amazed at how formal, but comfortable the tent was. The topic of conversation while they freshened up and got ready was about how nice it was. The large colorful cushions that were on equally colorful rugs in the sitting area impressed Beliea. Glinda noticed the curtains that could be rolled down from the ceiling in the sleeping area to separate the beds in case privacy was needed. Loma said that the bathing area reminded her of the one at the Sorcerer's Retreat, only better because instead of floating buckets there were nozzles that came from somewhere on top of the tent.

"Not to mention a cobblestone path to a private privy." Dani smiled.

"Most of them are just divided into a gathering area and a sleeping area." Juiva explained.

"This tent is where my parents stay or where visiting dignitaries stay."

"Well we are visiting and one of us is engaged to a dignitary, so I guess we qualify." Loma chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"Excuse me Misses." A tall, thin woman said from outside the dressing area flap.

"The transport will be here in five minutes."

"Thank you Eymulma." Juiva called.

"Transport?" Beliea asked.

"It's easier to explain after you've seen it." Juiva smiled.

"I'm intrigued." Glinda said.

The girls finished primping, fussing with their headscarves and the draping of the material on their dresses. They put on last minute pieces of jewelry and adjusted straps on their sandals. They exited the dressing area, chatting excitedly about what the transport could be and what awaited them at the communal dinner. As they were getting ready to leave the tent, Glinda stopped because she felt that vague sense of unease again. But since it was fleeting, she couldn't really process it. She assumed that she was getting a flutter from someone nearby and shrugged it off.

"Are you all right Glinda?" Dani asked quietly.

"I think so, just a flutter of something negative, but it passed almost as soon as it arrived." Glinda said.

"Good." Dani smiled.

"Get out here you two." Loma said poking her head back into the tent.

"You are going to love this."

Glinda and Dani walked out of the tent and Glinda clapped her hands and gasped in delight at what she saw.

"A camel!" Glinda squealed happily

"A something being pulled by a camel."

"Something is right. I've never seen anything like it." Beliea said. They were looking at a low to the ground wooden platform on wheels. In the middle was a padded bench with a back that could sit five or six people comfortably. On the other side of it was another padded bench. On either end was space for a few people to stand.

"My father's predecessor came up with this to help people get around at Encampment." Juiva said as she took one step up and sat on the bench. The others followed suit and the maid went around to the other side.

"It was originally designed to help older people or mothers with small children get from one place to another, without having to walk, but now it's just a general transport. There are two of them here."

"This is very clever." Dani said.

"Easy to get on and off because the benches are back to back."

"It's not always a smooth ride." Juiva chuckled as the transport lurched forward.

"But it will get you there."

Beliea, Dani, Loma and Glinda asked Juiva lots of questions about the transport and the things they saw as they ambled along a sandy path. They stopped to pick up a few people but passed many more, who were walking. Every one was very friendly, waving at Juiva or shouting greetings. As they rounded a corner heading toward the main gathering area a dark skinned man with blue diamond tattoos jumped on the slow moving transport.

"Juiva, how very nice to see you again." The man smiled brightly.

"Hello Fiyero. I thought you would have left by now." Juiva said.

"Tomorrow morning, which gives me tonight to get to know your lovely friends. Introductions please." Fiyero said with a sly smile.

"Girls this is Fiyero of Kiamo Ko. His tribe is north of here and has close ties to mine. Fiyero may I present Miss Beliea, who is spoken for, Mrs. Guoyn, Miss Glinda, who is engaged to be married and Miss Loma, who is also spoken for."

"Ladies, it is a pleasure." The man said bowing deeply, even as the transport jostled him around. The girls greeted him in unison, smiling at his bow and flirty mannerisms.

"Our tribes would have been much closer, had Juiva chosen me as her bridegroom. But alas it was not to be." Fiyero said.

"I was ten. There was no choosing involved." Juiva explained as the transport stopped.

"Allow me." Fiyero smiled, extending his hand to Juiva then did the same to each of the other girls, lingering just a bit longer with Glinda.

"Hello Miss Juiva, ladies." A man smiled as he approached them.

"Hello Nundix." Juiva said and the others smiled a nodded. They had been introduced to him when they first arrived and knew that he was Chief Kellsman's assistant.

"Is the Prince of Kiamo Ko here bothering you ladies?" Nundix chuckled.

"Not as of yet." Juiva smiled.

"And unfortunately, I must take my leave. I am hosting a gathering tonight after dinner, I would be honored if you would attend." Fiyero smiled.

"We shall consider it." Juiva said even though she had no intention of doing so and he knew that.

"Until possibly later then." Fiyero said with a bow then left.

"Your mother is waiting for you at your usual table." Nundix smiled.

"Thank you. We'll head right over." Juiva said and the man nodded and turned to talk to their maid.

"He is very handsome and quite charming." Loma said.

"He is, the problem is he knows it." Juiva said.

"He was one of the prospects that my father was considering for me when I was young. Thank heavens my mother thought that attending to my emerging magical powers took precedent over finding a groom or I might be the Princess of Kiamo Ko right now."

"Wow." Glinda said as they started to walk into the gathering area.

"No kidding." Beliea said.

The conversation was put on hold as Juiva was greeted by almost everyone and the girls were introduced, when appropriate. They settled in at a table with her mother and chatted about the gathering area and their accommodations. Juiva explained that low tables and sitting on special mats or cushions on the ground were traditional. Glinda and the others thought that it was odd to see people dressed up and sitting on the ground, but soon found it to be a very comfortable arrangement. Food was served and Juiva and her mother showed them how to use a special sort of flat bread and edible leaves to scoop bites out of communal plates. Glinda recognized one of the foods as the dish that Trezia made out of chickpeas, but with different spices. They sampled all of the wide variety of dishes that were on the table as Juiva's mom told them a little about the history of the Encampment.

When dinner was well underway, the play that was to be the evening's entertainment started. It was a humorous look at two young people from different tribes who tried to wed with disastrous but ultimately successful and very funny results. The play seemed to be poking fun at tradition, but the people watching laughed and applauded, apparently used to such events.

That play sparked a serious of impromtu skits that were equally as amusing. A friend of Juiva's family requested that she and her friends do one on magical life at Shiz and Juiva's mother thought that was a wonderful idea. Glinda and Loma were delighted to participate but Dani needed a little nudging. When Beliea agreed to play along, Dani agreed and while they were discussing what to do, their maid was dispatched to get their wands.

They decided to do a series of vignettes about what non-magical people had to put up with when they had magical friends and significant others. They, of course, pulled from their own lives and recreated all the things that Glinda did to Elphie's books while she was studying, Loma using Hyrut for levitation practice and a many cases of miscasts. The segment that went over the best was the very location appropriate rendition of using Beliea as a dressmaker's dummy to make bridesmaids dresses. There was lots of laughter both on the stage platform and from the audience. After they took many bows, they were invited by one of Juiva's upper school to join her and some of her other classmates for dessert at their table.

The rest of the night was spent talking, telling stories, jokes and dancing to a wide variety of live music as small groups mixed and mingled. Juiva mentioned that she had never really been allowed to participate in these late night gatherings of young people until the previous year. She said that this year's was extra special because she got to spend it with her close friends. They all had a very good time trying new drinks, both alcoholic and non, learning new dances and songs and trying to play the musicians instruments.

It was after one in the morning, with the activities still underway when Glinda needed to go into her bubble for the second time that night. Dani suggested, rather firmly, that they go back to the tent. Glinda protested and when the others not only agreed with Dani, but also mentioned that Elphaba would want her to, she relented.

They chatted happily about how much fun they were having on the way back, but they were all very tired and got ready for bed quickly once they got there. Once they were in bed, Loma and Beliea talked quietly together, Juiva and Dani talked about the upcoming reception and Glinda read her note from Elphie.

"Whatever I am doing now, you can be sure that it is far less satisfying without your bubbles. I love you my precious. Sleep well, and enjoy your tomorrow."

Glinda read the brief note over and over then slid it under her pillow before curling up with her doll.

"I love you Elphie. Sleep safe my love." Glinda sighed before closing her eyes.

X

Elphie looked up at the clock on the mantle. It was four in the morning. She had been writing in her journal, just sitting or pacing while trying to process what had happened for the past seven or eight hours. As often happened, she had lost all track of time. Sighing, she got up from the chair and went over to the mess in the study nook. Since she knew that sleep would not come, she slowly put all of the books back into their boxes, and then picked up the one she needed to study for the next day. She was hungry and thirsty and missed Glinda like crazy. There was nothing to eat in the cooling box, so she poured herself a glass of cider and settled on her bed, with her back against the wall. She sipped her cider and looked at the bunny slippers that were on Glinda's bed.

"I won't be sleeping tonight, so you are off duty." She said wryly to the slippers.

"Don't look at me like that, surely Glinda told you that I'm an insomniac." She said with a sardonic chuckle.

Elphie drained her cider glass then opened her book. She lost herself in her studies until she noticed the sun peeking through the window. She stretched then went to go bathe and change clothes. She opened the wardrobe to get a fresh dress, saw Glinda's big flowing script that labeled a group of dresses. 'For Classes' and she could not help but smile.

"I'll get through this in spite of myself because I know that you love me." Elphie said as she took a dress off of its hanger.

"And because I love you."


	134. Chapter 134

"Morning Dani." Beliea said when she saw her friend coming out of the tent.

"Morning Beliea." Dani smiled.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Not very long. This iced coffee is delicious. Strong, but delicious." Beliea said as Dani sat down.

"Good morning Mrs. Guoyn." The maid said.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"I'll have what she is having, thank you Eymulma." Dani said and the woman nodded and hurried away.

"Mrs. Guoyn. I'm still not used to that. I still expect to see Mani's mother." She added with a chuckle.

"Whenever Tero and I flirt around with the idea of marriage, he teases me about taking my name. He thinks Mr. Gotero Solytio has a nice ring to it." Beliea chuckled then sobered a little.

"Thank you." Dani said to Eymulma when she handed her a tall glass.

"Are you okay?" She asked Beliea after the maid left.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Tero. He was supposed to come and spend some time with me when I was at home, but when he found out that some of my same school friends that were there the last time he visited were going to be there again, he said that he'd rather not come." Beliea said.

"That seems a little odd. And not really like him." Dani said.

"I know. But one of the friends is someone that I was sort of engaged to." Beliea said with a little smile.

"Wait. You have been engaged. How did I not know this?" Dani said in surprise.

"It was more like pre-engaged. I was only fifteen. We were desperately in love and were going to elope." Beliea chuckled.

"Oz, fifteen year olds can be stupid." Dani laughed shaking her head.

"No kidding. We never really let it play out, but the man bragged about it incessantly to Gotero. He is also well off, a dapper dresser, still single and a big flirt. Tero isn't necessarily jealous, but this guy got to him and Tero called him on it. It was a war of words more than anything, but I got on both of them for behaving like asses. That was last year and I assumed that Tero was over it but I guess not, although I have no idea why. I sent him what I belatedly realized was a poorly worded letter in response to his equally poorly worded letter." Beliea said.

"Oh dear." Dani said.

"We're fine. We just need to talk." Beliea said.

"And men think we are the tough ones to figure out." Dani chuckled and Beliea nodded in agreement.

The two older girls talked about their men until Juiva came out twenty or so minutes later then the conversation shifted to how nice Eymulma was and how comfortably they slept. Juiva's mother joined them a short time later then Glinda and Loma came out not long after that. Eymulma served them one of Juiva's favorite breakfasts, little steamed cakes made out of a batter of fermented, de-husked black lentils and rice served with coconut chutney. Glinda asked for the recipe for Cook and Trezia because she thought that Elphie would love them. Juiva's mother offered to send a cookbook of traditional Kellswater tribe favorites home with her and Glinda bubbled with excitement at the thought of new foods for her love to try.

As they enjoyed breakfast and talking about the new foods they had tried since arriving at the Encampment, people walked by on their way to visit friends or to participate in an activity. Most of them stopped to chat for a bit and that is how they learned about the various unofficial things that were going on that day. One couple was on their way to prepare the kiln for firing pottery and invited Juiva and her friends to come to the ceramics area and make something. Beliea knew a little about throwing pottery and was excited by the invitation so the friends put that on the list of things that they wanted to do that day.

-x-

"Okay ladies, we need a plan." Glinda said with determination as they went back into the tent to get ready for the day.

"We do. There is so much to see and do. This is a very exciting place." Loma said.

"I'm intrigued by all of this too." Dani said with a chuckle.

"But, and correct me if I'm wrong Juiva, I think it's meant to be more like a conference than a street fair."

"In a way I guess it is. People are coming together from all over the tribal area to share new things of their trades and learn from each other. But the invitations were sincere and we will be able to try whatever we choose, like making pottery." Juiva smiled.

"Or shoes." Loma said. She had been very intrigued by the invitation to stop by the cobbler's area.

"I really don't think we have time to make shoes." Beliea laughed and Loma made a face.

"That's why we need a plan." Glinda said then took her glitter wand out of her bag.

"Starting with a map." She chuckled and started to draw in the air.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure my mother believes me when I tell her about this. I'm going to get her." Juiva laughed and left the tent.

"Do you have any idea what you are drawing?" Dani chuckled.

"Well Mrs. Kellsman said that the ceramics area was beyond where we had dinner, near a bend in the creek. Let's start there." Loma grinned. Glinda drew a wiggly line with a curve in it, some pots and a fire near the top of her large rectangle.

"My goodness." Juiva's mother said when she came into the tent and saw the sparkling pink drawing suspended in mid air.

"When Juiva said that you were drawing in the air, I wasn't sure what to expect. This is quite intriguing."

"You should see it when she draws a checker board." Loma laughed.

"We are planning our day, with the help of this…map." Dani said.

"I'm used to this and it still befuddles me at times." Beliea smiled at Juiva's mother, who was reaching out to touch the lines in the air.

"I can see where this could prove useful." Mrs. Kellsman said.

"Not to mention very amusing. My fi…roommate and I make lists frequently in this manner." Glinda said very glad that she had caught herself and even more glad that Juiva's mother did not seem to notice.

"Can you do this my daughter?" Mrs. Kellsman asked.

"With Glinda's glitter wand, I can. But not with my own." Juiva replied.

"Here Juv. You draw the rest of the map. You can show off a little." Glinda giggled as she handed her friend the wand.

"You also know where things are." Dani pointed out with a chuckle.

"Thanks. I like playing with this wand." Juiva said then said then drew a sun in the air.

"It's fun isn't it?" Glinda grinned.

Mrs. Kellsman watched with great interest as her daughter drew a big fish on the opposite end of suspended map from the pots and creek. She had seen her perform magic before, but only in demonstration of what she was learning. This seemed somewhat practical, and more importantly she was enjoying herself immensely. With lots of laughter and some teasing about Juiva's artistic abilities, the places they wanted to visit such as the cobbler's and florist's areas, were placed on the map and a course between them was plotted. Since the fish fry was that evening, they decided to start at pottery and work their way to the other end.

"We have a plan." Loma chuckled.

"Watch this Mother." Juiva said and looked at Glinda who chanted waved her regular wand and made the map small and permanent.

"Glinda is an excellent Manipulator."

"That was very impressive." Mrs. Kellsman nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Glinda said.

"Now before I leave your girls to your preparations, I have some news. There will be camel races tonight before the fish fry." The woman said.

"How fun!" Glinda bubbled and the others expressed their excitement as well.

"In addition." Mrs. Kellsman chuckled at the un-tempered excitement that Glinda displayed.

"I asked the stable master to allow you to interact with the camels and to assist you in riding one, should you wish to." She added and was unprepared for Glinda's little squeal of delight.

"Oh boy." Glinda bounced.

"How exciting." Loma said.

"This will be interesting. Glinda on a camel." Dani laughed and Glinda giggled.

"Bring your sketchpad Dani. This will need to be immortalized." Beliea said with a broad smile.

"We have several photographers currently in residence at Encampment. I'll make sure one of them is at the stables to provide you with a photograph." Mrs. Kellsman said.

"Mother, what a wonderful idea. Thank you." Juiva said happily and gave her mother a hug.

"Oh yes thank you Mrs. Kellsman, what a wonderful treat that will be." Glinda said nearly ready to bubble away.

"You are very welcome. I want your stay to be enjoyable and memorable." The woman smiled.

"Oh it is already. And it just gets better and better." Loma said and the others agreed enthusiastically.

"I'm very glad to hear it. Now, you best be getting ready. You have a big day ahead. I'll see you at lunch." Juiva's mother smiled and they all nodded in response and thanked her again.

"You heard her ladies. Onward to the bathing area." Glinda grinned and the others chuckled as they followed behind their bubbly leader.

"Mother, thank you so much for arranging these things." Juiva said sincerely.

"It is my pleasure my daughter. You have a fine group of friends, intelligent, respectful and they obviously care about you a great deal." Mrs. Kellsman said.

"I am lucky. They are great friends." Juiva smiled.

"Go join them Juiva and have a wonderful day. I need to go and check on your younger siblings. Hopefully the tent is still intact and Mr. Juoh is not tied up again." Mrs. Kellsman laughed as they hugged again.

"I thought they promised not to do that again." Juiva chuckled.

"They did, but our beloved houseman released them from that promise once because he loves playing that outlaw game with them. Have fun Juiva." The woman smiled, touched her daughter's cheek then turned to go.

"See you soon Mother." Juiva said.

"Save me some scented soap girls." She called as she hurried towards the bathing area.

X

Elphie sat in the café looking out the window at the gray skies and drizzling rain outside. Because it was intercession, there were not many people on campus so the café and the patio were almost deserted. That suited Elphie just fine because her mood matched the day. She had come here to study when her morning seminar session let out early and she thought it was too early to go to Chaxi's. In the past few minutes she noticed a few people hurrying into the café and figured that it must be lunchtime. Since she wasn't in the mood to be around people she started to pack up her things but stopped when she saw Manif. She wasn't sure that she wanted to see him either, but decided to stay anyway. She regretted that decision and started to put books back into her satchel when Manif pressed is face up against the glass and waved to her.

"Why are you scooting off so fast green girl? Was it something I said?" Manif chuckled as he approached Elphie's table.

"Something you did. But it would only be a matter of time for the said." Elphie said with no humor.

"What did I do? I just got here." Manif complained as he sat down.

"You know, nothing." Elphie said but stopped packing up her books.

"Have you had lunch?" Manif asked.

"I'm not hungry." Elphie said.

"Uh-oh. One of those days huh? General dreary day gloom or missing Glinda broodiness?" Manif asked sympathetically.

"I found out that the nook on the top floor of the library, where I like to study, was turned into a storage room."

"I heard that they were doing some renovations over the summer. You haven't been there in awhile, have you? So why the brood." Manif asked.

"I'm not sure." Elphie said.

"I'll go get us some lunch and we can talk." Manif said.

"If I agree to lunch can we forego the talk, about that at least?" Elphie said.

"Sure, sure Elphie. I'll be right back." Manif said as he got up from the table. He was used to Elphie being moody, but this seemed different to him.

When he came back five or so minutes later with a simple cheese sandwich and some fruit for Elphie and chicken noodles for himself, Elphie was staring out of the window. He engaged her in conversation about his upcoming reception that she responded to and she ate her food, but it was evident that her mind was at least partially somewhere else.

"Green gi…" Manif started, wanting to help with whatever was bothering his friend.

"I had a panic attack yesterday and I'm not sure why." Elphie said quickly and quietly.

"What? When?" Manif said with concern.

"Doesn't matter. I have an appointment scheduled with my counselor." Elphie said then looked up at Manif. It still disquieted her a little when she saw that look of deep concern for her on his face.

"I'll try to figure it out there. I just wanted to make sure that I could say it out loud." Elphie said with a feeble attempt at a smile.

"Well that qualified, but just barely." Manif smiled.

"Look green girl, stay at my house tonight. The Losid's are out at Mama's with Granny so I'm all alone there in that big house." Manif said trying to sound pathetic.

"I don't think I need to do that." Elphie said.

"I should go though."

"I'll walk you over." Manif said, not ready to give up the fight yet.

"You can see your new digs before Glinda does if you come." Manif said as he helped Elphie on with her rain cloak.

"My digs?" Elphie asked, not really interested.

"Your rooms, your living space, the place to hang your hat." Manif said with a little chuckle.

"I'm assuming that you are speaking metaphorically. I do not wear hats." Elphie said as she picked up her book bag. Manif took it from her and chuckled.

"Well at least your conversational skills have not really suffered from your bout of broodiness." He laughed.

"Where are we headed?"

"Humanities Building." Elphie said. Elphie put up her hood, took Manif's arm and walked in silence across the patio.

"Elphie, just consider staying at my house. Misery loves company. I miss mine, you miss yours, and we can commiserate together." Manif said as he helped Elphie off with her coat when they were inside the building.

"Manif, I don't think…" Elphie started to say.

"Don't just say no. At least consider it. I'll be working on campus until five or so and I'll get you back here bright and early in the morning." Manif said and saw the look on his friends face. He wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't irritated so he continued.

"I'll make dinner and won't say a word to you all night if you choose." He said with his best boyish grin.

"I'll think about it." Elphie sighed noncommittally.

"That's all I ask." Manif said then kissed her cheek.

"Well that and to keep these good looks when I'm a little old man." He added with a chuckle. Elphie looked at him oddly then gave him a light hug before taking her bag and hurrying down the hallway. Manif shook his head, wishing he understood his complicated best friend better.

X

"This is so much fun." Glinda said as her hands tried to shape the lump of clay that was spinning on the potter's wheel in front of her.

"And messy." Loma chuckled as she washed the clay off of her hands.

"Oh dear." Glinda giggled as the edges of her bowl collapsed.

"It seems that the only one of us with any talent at this is Beliea." Dani smiled, pointing to her own lopsided attempt at a cup.

"My bowl isn't so bad." Juiva said.

"Didn't it start out as a vase?" Loma asked as Beliea helped Glinda redo her lump of clay.

"That's besides the point. It's still not too bad." Juiva chuckled.

"Well at least those rings we made when we first got here came out nicely." Dani said.

"And it was nice of the Greac's to let us make one for our guys and girl too." Loma said.

"Did you see the look on her face when Glinda sized Elphaba's ring to her own pinky finger." Dani laughed.

"Luckily she just thought that Glinda was creating a fashion trend with a pinky ring, which are not common here." Juiva said.

"Perhaps we should just quit while we are ahead with this." Beliea said as she stopped the wheel.

"We should." Glinda laughed.

"Maybe Elphaba can use this for…something scientific." Loma said as Glinda's oddly shaped bowl was removed from the wheel and put beside the others. The only one that looked halfway normal was Beliea's vase.

They started to clean up the mess they had made but Mrs. Greac, the master pottery maker for Juiva's tribe stopped them and sent them to the creek where their maid was waiting with washing cloths and towels for them to clean up. They thanked the woman profusely for taking her time to help them and answer their questions then went to the creek to wash up.

It was a ten-minute walk from the kiln area to the makeshift greenhouse. As they walked they talked about how hard it was to throw pottery and how the rings they made would be a nice memento of the trip. The greenhouse people were expecting them and several different florists showed them what was going on and answered their questions about flowers they didn't recognize. Before they left, they each got a popular flower called a Crossandra to put in their hair. Since their own tent to freshen up for lunch was their next stop they decided to wait to place them. Glinda and Juiva spent more time fussing with the flowers in their friend's hair than actually freshening up. They were running behind and had to catch a transport, which managed to get them there only five minutes late.

They were forgiven for being late and sat down to a casual lunch with Juiva's mother and the wives of some of the local tribal leaders. It reminded Glinda of lunches with the Biddy Committee and she behaved accordingly. Luckily Mrs. Kellsman had informed her friends that they could not linger because they were expected elsewhere after lunch. The ladies were disappointed that they would not get to find out more about the visitors, but understood.

Glinda told them about the Frottican Biddy Committee and how gossipy they were as they walked to the cobbler's area. Juiva thought that was an appropriate name and they all got a chuckle as they shared stories of their own hometown versions.

The cobblers were expecting them and Glinda and Loma were delighted that an area had been set up for them to create their own sandals. Glinda was so bouncy with excitement that she could barely hold still long enough for the amused cobbler to trace her feet on the leather for the soles. Once the thin but sturdy leather soles and a slightly thicker and softer matching piece had been cut, a young apprentice named Zabin showed them how to attach the upper part then gave them a wide variety of styles to select from. Glinda looked through the offerings, which looked a little like a Y and selected a pair made of strands of pink, yellow and light blue braided material. Loma took some that had little colored stones on them, Beliea chose plain tan leather and Dani chose plain brown leather. Juiva just watched because she had more of this style of sandal than she could wear. With Zabin's patient assistance they all managed to attach the uppers to the thicker part of the bottoms at the toe area and the sides without any do overs. After that they used a specially made adhesive to attach it all to the firm leather sole then put it in a type of vice clamp to dry.

"That was really interesting." Dani said as they walked back to the tent to rest before going down to the camel race area.

"That epoxy resin reminds me of wood glue, but not as thick."

"And hopefully not as stinky." Loma said holding her nose.

"I would like to have made some for Elphie. But she would never wear them. That stem thing between her toes would drive her insane." Glinda chuckled.

"That really was fun." Beliea said.

"I think that apprentice had a crush on you Glinda"

"He did spend a lot of extra time with you." Loma chuckled.

"I think he was afraid that she would poke herself with that awl." Dani laughed.

"I was being careful." Glinda protested.

"Hey listen." Juiva said and they stopped.

"The luthier's tent is over there."

"Let's go listen." Glinda said. They went to the place where they heard the music and were treated to an impromtu concert played on various string instruments that had been brought to the tent to be repaired. They were even allowed to try their hand at some of them. The sight of Glinda sitting down with a cello almost as big as she was in between her legs amused everyone so much that Dani had to get a quick sketch of it. Glinda was so giggly that Dani became concerned that she was absorbing too much. While Loma and Beliea attempted to play a note on violins, Dani took her aside and strongly suggested that she go into her bubble. Glinda started to protest but knew Dani was right. She went into her bubble until they got back to their tent. They all settled down for a short nap and as Glinda curled up with her doll she whispered.

"I hope you are having a good day too my love."

X

"Chaxi, I just don't know what happened." Elphie said miserably after she told Chaxi about her panic attack and what she assumed had caused it.

"Well let's start with the fact that you managed your panic attack admirably." Chaxi said.

"I unpacked boxes of books and didn't even realize it." Elphie stated irritably.

"Yes, but you stayed in your room, you gained control of your breathing and you settled yourself down." Chaxi said but Elphie looked unconvinced.

"Elphaba, everyone has spots that are special to them, a room somewhere, a park, a certain bench. A place with memories. It is natural to feel a sort of sense of loss when you cannot visit that place. Quite a few girls feel that about their childhood bedroom." Chaxi said.

"I bet they don't have panic attacks when they find out they can't return there." Elphie said.

"Probably not. Elphaba when you were telling me about your, as you call it, hidey hole you talked about your dorm room quite a bit. Do you think that losing your room in the library and moving out of your room soon could be related?" Chaxi asked. She was fairly sure that Elphie's turmoil was more about moving than losing her study room.

"I don't know. I was up all night trying to figure this out." Elphie said as she got up to pace. She was quiet a long time and Chaxi knew that she was trying to find words.

"During my first visit to Frottica, Glinda arranged a surprise for me, oil baths. Towards the end of that visit I invited Glinda to share one with me. It was a bonding moment for us, for me more I think. I was afraid that what I felt, what was happening would just disappear when we got out, when we left the warmth and safety of that oil." Elphie said quietly after awhile.

"I know this is ridiculous but what if I'm not me, or we aren't the same if we are not in that room. That room where everything started?" She said as she sat down on the sofa and looked helplessly at her counselor.

"Go on Elphaba, continue on with this." Chaxi said encouragingly.

"I feel safe and wanted and loved wherever I am when I am with Glinda. She really is my home. But what if that is only because we always return there?" Elphie said then got up to pace again.

"That's the first place I ever really laughed, cried or cared about anything apart from my brother. The first place I was truly cared about. I learned how to feel in that room and how to express it. I learned how to be a friend and accept friendship. I completely fell apart and put myself back together in that space. I became someone different. What if those walls contain the essence of that? Glinda saved me in that room. We started in there, the first tentative looks, touches and tender words. We made love for the first time there." Elphie said then blushed deeply when she realized that she had been rambling.

"What if I don't know how to be outside of room 22? I think I'm frightened of moving even though I know moving is the best thing for us."

"That's good Elphaba. Admitting that to yourself took a lot of courage." Chaxi said reassuringly.

"I feel ridiculous and juvenile." Elphie said.

"Why, because you've grown attached to a place?"

"Maybe. Except for Nest Hardings before my mother died, I've never lived in one place for as long as I've lived in my dorm room. It felt strange to see my bookshelves bare, even though I know that I have a whole room for my books."

"Do you regret your decision to move? Chaxi said.

"It wasn't my decision. I didn't really have a choice of whether or move or not. Just where to move." Elphie said then a look came over her face.

"I had a panic attack because I was not able to choose to give up my hidey hole, or move from my room. Someone else essentially made those decisions for me and I had no control over the matter."

"That is a logical conclusion." Chaxi agreed.

Elphie and Chaxi talked for quite awhile about various elements of the things that Elphie had brought up. They broke subjects up into manageable parts, processed, sorted and prioritized. All of which made Elphie feel much better. While they were talking, Elphie mentioned Manif's offer to stay with him that night. Chaxi thought that was a good idea and suggested that Elphie talk to him about his feelings about moving away from home then into his wife's house. Elphie confessed that she had never considered doing that, but admitted that it might be beneficial.

-x-

"Hey there green girl." Manif said when Elphie appeared in the doorway of the TA's office.

"Are you here to take me up on my offer?"

"I thought that a whole night of you not saying a word to me might be amusing." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Would you settle for just the me cooking dinner part?" Manif chuckled as he closed his books.

"Hardly a fair trade off, but I suppose so." Elphie smiled.

"Just for that I'm coming with you to get your things." Manif chuckled.

"My things?" Elphie asked.

"I'm not moving tonight."

"Overnight things green girl. Jammies, fresh undies and such." Manif said with an amused look on his face.

"Ah of course." Elphie said feeling silly.

"Manif, how did you feel about moving into the dorms and away from home?" She asked as they headed out.

"Two separate answers." Manif chuckled.

"I'll explain over grilled fish."

"I'm looking forward to it." Elphie said.

"The fish or the answers." Manif laughed.

"Surprisingly, both." Elphie said with a smile.


	135. Chapter 135

"Ewwwwwwww." Glinda yelped as she quickly moved backwards, bumping into Loma and landing them both on the sandy ground.

"Oh dear are you two okay?" Dani said with a chuckle, as she reached her hand down to help Glinda back up. Since her friend was still making a face and saying yuck, she assumed that she was uninjured.

"That was disgusting." Loma said as she accepted Beliea's help.

"I guess I should have told you that camels spit." Juiva said with a sheepish laugh.

"There has to be another word for that. Spitting doesn't seem to cover it." Loma said making a face as she brushed the sand off of her dress.

"No kidding. Ick." Glinda said as she did the same.

"And the phrase 'smell like a Thurskian camel' makes more sense now that we are this close to one." Beliea said as she and Dani helped the younger girls clean off.

"These aren't Thurskian camels. Those really do smell." Loma chuckled.

"You get used to it after awhile."

"They are sort of cute up close. This one's got pretty eyes." Glinda said with a smile.

"Are you a camel rider Juiva?" Beliea asked as they continued walking towards the stable master's office.

"I have ridden them before, but I prefer horses." Juiva said.

"I can't wait to see how they put a saddle on one of these suckers." Loma laughed.

"Look!" Glinda squealed happily pointing to an enclosure.

"Babies."

"They are cute. But where are their humps?" Loma asked.

"Camels are not born with humps." A deep male voice said.

"Infant camels start to develop them when they begin to eat solid food."

"Hello Mr. Muxioc." Juiva said.

"Hello Miss Kellsman. I was informed that you and your friends would be coming by before the races this evening." The man said.

"Allow me to introduce you."

Juiva introduced her friends to the Encampment's head camel master and Glinda immediately asked him if she could pet one of the babies. She was very disappointed when she was told that she could not interact with the baby camels, but became very excited when they were told that some camels were being readied for them to ride. As they were escorted to the main staging area the girls peppered the man with questions that he was more than happy to answer. He showed them around the area, explained what was going on and introduced them to some of the camels, using the names that children over the years had insisted on giving them.

"And here are our favorites." Mister Muxioc said with a warm chuckle as he indicated three large camels in a separate stable area. They were not only being saddled but also being groomed and given treats.

"They are the family camels. This is Zaqua, Zocoa and Zefia." Juiva said as she pointed to each one.

"I learned to ride on Zocoa." She added as she took some dates from a bin and went over to the camel.

"They are cousins who were all born around the same time and have been in service to the Chief's family for over thirty years. We use them to transport dignitaries, as well as to train children how to ride and care for camels. The Chief is very firm about all of his children as well as all of the people who work or live in the family compound be taught to respect the animals. As you can see they are friendly, docile and rather spoiled." The man laughed as they watched Juiva feed them dates.

"May we give them treats too?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"I have horses at home. I'm very respectful of animals." She added with a bright smile and Dani had to chuckle. She had seen that smile many times before. It was the one that professors, waiters, sales clerks, and even her friends had trouble saying no to. The only person, besides her parents, that seemed even slightly immune to it was Elphaba and Dani knew for a fact that she did not deny whatever that smile asked for unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I don't see why not." Mr. Muxioc said and led the girls into the enclosure.

Under the Head camel master's watchful eye, Juiva showed her friends how to approach the camels, give them treats, and how to pet them. She told them stories about being around them when she was growing up and how she thought that that they were similar to and different than horses. Beliea was intrigued by how they were kneeling so the man putting on the saddles gave her a demonstration of how they got up and down.

While all of this was going on the photographer that Juiva's mother arranged for arrived and got set up. He took a photograph of the girls giving the camels treats and one of them standing beside one. Then he took one of all of them sitting on one of the camels. They were all very excited as the crammed in together on the saddle. Glinda squealed with delight, but the others hung on for dear life as the camel stood up. The very amused photographer took several shots of them up there. One of the grooms delighted the girls by calling to the camel so that she was looking directly at the camera when one of the shots was taken. The photographer was so touched by the sincere thank yous that he dispatched his apprentice to get more film plates so that he could take a few more of them. The apprentice returned in record time with supplies for three more pictures and all of the friends agreed that one of them should be of Glinda alone up on one of the camels since she was the one most delighted by the whole experience. The other two were group shots that Juiva suggested be taken by a nearby grove of tress where a small pond and some benches were. They freshened up first and took a rather formal then used their last one for a whimsically posed, rather silly one. As they walked back to the staging area to prepare to go to the races they all agreed that these photographs were a rare treat and would be priceless mementoes.

The camels were ready for them when they returned and they were all excited that not only did they get to ride to the race site, which was over half a mile away but also past that to the site of the fish fry. Since Juiva was more used to riding alone, she mounted Zocoa. Glinda thought that Zaqua had beautiful eyelashes so she and Dani mounted her and Beliea and Loma got settled on Zefia.

"Good luck in keeping her from bubbling away." Beliea laughed to Dani as Glinda bounced in the saddle and laughed with delight as Zaqua started to walk in a less than smooth manner.

"Quite talking and hang on." Loma yelped as she put her arms around Beliea's waist and hung on as Zefia moved forward.

"Just go with the gait girls. You'll get used to it." Juiva laughed as Zocoa caught up. She was very happy that her friends were having so much fun.

X

"This is good." Elphie smiled after taking a bite of grilled tomato.

"Thanks green girl. My Uncle always said everything tastes better on the grill. He lost some credibility when we tried to grill broccoli and lima beans once." Manif chuckled then sipped his iced tea. They were sitting out in the garden with plates of grilled fish, tomatoes and onions.

"I really love it out here." He smiled.

"You told me, after you swore at the grilling pit earlier, that you couldn't wait to get out of your dorm room and move in here. I was thinking about that. Were you equally as excited to move out of the undergrad dorm into the graduate dorm." Elphie asked.

"Oh Oz yes. My roommate was a friend from my village. We thought it would help to have a friendly face in a strange place. He turned into quite a partier and eventually flunked out of our second year. I was saddled with a guy who thought magic was evil after that. It wasn't pleasant." Manif chuckled.

"I would imagine not." Elphie said.

"Well it didn't help that I kept animating his things. But he and his holier than thou attitude were just begging to be taken down a peg. I actually lucked out and got to move into the graduate dorm a term early because I had already been accepted and the boys dorm was overcrowded." Manif laughed.

"My dorm rooms were just places for me to sleep though green girl. Maybe it was like that because I was a guy, or maybe because I always knew that I'd make a real home somewhere else someday."

"But you know what a real home is like. I'm leaving my first real one and I guess part of my panic was the thought that I wouldn't know how to do it again." Elphie said quietly.

"The fair Glinda is your home Elphie, you sang so yourself." Manif smiled.

"And Dani is the main thing that makes this place home for me. I'll let you in on a little secret matron of honor to best man. I harbor fears that I won't know how to make a proper home for Dani, especially since I'm coming into a place she loves. They don't eat away at me but they surface from time to time."

"Why would you think that you couldn't?" Elphie asked completely taken aback by this revelation.

"We are all going into this with something that gives us cause for doubt green girl. I lived in three different houses before I graduated from high school. They were all very nice. I had my own space and my mother made them all cozy and homey. But I was a boy, a clueless boy. I have no idea how she managed it. Dani grew up in the same house she was born in." Manif said.

"Just like Glinda." Elphie said.

"Just like a lot of people. The thing about this is. I don't think Dani has any more of a clue how to make a home than I do, I try to comfort myself with that when doubts start to creep in. We'll do it together, our own way…for good or ill." Manif chuckled.

"It wasn't hard for her to leave her home at first because she left during all of that hoopla. And she was already here most of the time anyway. But I know she misses it sometimes. I don't really miss the houses I lived in, but I miss my village. That's the home I left when I came to Shiz."

"I feel something slightly sad when I leave Upland Manor. It took me by surprise the first time. Chaxi told me that is a very good thing because it lets me know that I can feel at home, that I can settle in somewhere other than my dorm room and still be me." Elphie said.

"You're broody and unpleasant there too?" Manif chuckled.

"Yes actually." Elphie smiled.

"I think home is a very fluid concept that means something different to everyone. Even though I worry sometimes that I can't make this place a home for Dani, I know that it will work out because we will tackle it together. We also don't have to do it all now. Mama Miola told us that it often takes longer to build a proper home than it does to build a proper house." Manif said.

"Did any of that answer your questions, both posed and unposed?" He added with a chuckle.

"It does. And a few that I wasn't aware that I had. It's hard for me to imagine that this will be my home for the next couple of years." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Well get used to it. Oz knows I've had to." Manif laughed, teasing Elphie.

"We are going to be one odd little family here."

"I've studied how families can be made up, so I can agree that we will be a family of sorts, because the four of us are all very close and support each other. But I think the odd comes from the head of the family, which by all rights would be you." Elphie grinned and Manif laughed heartily as he got up to get them some more food. The two friends continued to talk about a variety of things, including how much they missed their loves until well into the night.

X

Glinda looked from atop her perch atop Zaqua the camel at the scene they were approaching. The sandy ground was giving way to more grass and the barren space where the camel races had been held was now dotted with trees, flowers and shrubs. In the near distance was the Great Kells stretching out along the horizon. She could see the waterfall that Juiva had told them was considered a mystical place, and where it landed in the Vinkus River. It was a very pretty scene and she could not wait to sketch it. She could also see all the people that were gathering for the fish fry. Some had come with them from the races, forming a little caravan of camels, horses and carts. Some were coming from the main Encampment.

"Mother, look. It's Papa." Glinda heard Juiva say as the camels stopped near a wooden shelter area.

"What a surprise." Mrs. Kellsman said as the camels knelt so that they could dismount.

"Well what's all of this?" The Chief smiled, indicating the hats that they were all wearing.

"Do you like them Jiman?" Juiva's mother said with a chuckle.

"I was informed by Glinda that wearing stylish, festive hats to horse races was tradition in her part of Gillikin."

"Well just to one annual one. I was reminded of it because the announcer said that this was an annual race for the Encampment." Glinda smiled.

"I thought it might be fun, so we conjured some, with Mama's permission. We decided to keep them on for the ride here, but we had to add these under the chin ties because they kept blowing off." Juiva said with a laugh.

"Well I think that they look wonderful." The chief said.

"Who knows maybe we will adopt a new tradition." He said with a booming laugh.

"But maybe not." Mrs. Kellsman chuckled as her untied hat blew off of her head and an attendant went scrambling after it.

"I'm so glad you made it Papa." Juiva said as Glinda and Loma conjured away the hats.

"Well I heard that you and your friends were having a wonderful time and I wanted to enjoy that." The Chief said with a smile.

"We are, we really are." Juiva said happily.

"So tell me about the races. Who won?" The Chief asked the girls.

As they all walked towards the group of low to the ground wooden tables reserved for them, they took turns telling Juiva's father about how much fun they had watching the races, how exiting the finish was and how fun it was to meet the riders afterwards.

After freshening up they took a walk around the area, stopping to visit with people they had met since they arrived and to sample the variety of foods that were being prepared to eat with the fish. They played games with groups of children, waded in the swimming area of the river and played on rope swings that were hanging from the trees until they heard a loud bell announcing that the fish was ready. Dani and Beliea watched more than participated and it was clear that Juiva did not always do things like this, but they all had a very good time.

Since they were honored guests of the Chief, they went through the line first. There was fish prepared five different ways and Glinda thought about Elphie as she took a small piece of each of them and big scoops of the different types of salads, rice dishes and beans. She thought that her love would enjoy the food here even if she didn't enjoy all of the people. As they ate they told Juiva's parents all about they things they did that day and how parts of it were similar to festivals that their villages had. All of them found the comparisons very interesting and entertaining. After dinner there was more music and dancing along with the most anticipated event of the night, stories told by professional storytellers.

Beliea knew that Gotero loved this sort of thing and one of the stories about a man who wandered around trying to right injustices made her miss him a great deal and hope that he would be there when she returned to Shiz in a couple of days.

It was very late when the last story had been told and even though there was still music, dancing and lots of merriment, the girls decided to go back to their tent. Most of the people would just be staying there by the river, sleeping under the stars and cleaning up in the morning, but that didn't really appeal to Loma, Juiva and Glinda so a cart was summoned and the girls, their maid and a watchman were all transported back to the main encampment area.

-x-

"You know these shower nozzle things are nice, and a handy way to get sand out of you hair." Loma said as she rinsed the soap out of her hair.

"But nothing beats a good long soak in a hot tub." Glinda said as she stepped aside to lather her hair so that Dani could rinse off.

"I think I like Elphaba's soap root stuff better than this. This smells nice and works fine, but hers lathered up better and was easier to rinse off." Dani said.

"She loved making that, even the colored batches. Being in a communal bathing area however did not go over well." Glinda said.

"I can relate to that. I'm still getting used to things like this." Juiva chuckled as she stepped under the nozzle beside Dani.

"Why was she in the bathing area, wasn't that dangerous for her." Beliea asked.

"The space was big enough so that there was a place for her to work that was well away from the splash zone." Glinda said.

"I can't wait for this years Retreat. You get to come too Juiva. And we will be the Third Years this time." Loma said.

"I know. I can't wait. I was a little jealous of you two being able to go to last years." Juiva said as Loma helped her rinse her hair.

Glinda watched the scene and thought of Elphie's bout of jealousy that was the unintentional beginning of the events that led them to tell their friends that they were a couple.

"And I was an ass at last years. I still think of that with regret sometimes." Loma said looking at Glinda.

"Oh Lomie I hope you get over it soon because…in a way your reaction is what nudged Elphie and me in the direction of not keeping our relationship a secret from you all." Glinda said.

"Is that the argument you two had?" Juiva asked as Beliea took her place under the nozzle.

"Elphie had her first real taste of jealousy and had run off to a little glen near where her work area was. I went to find her, comforted her in a manner that I should not have, given our location and Loma spotted us." Glinda said.

"It was quite a shock." Loma agreed.

"But I'm glad some good came out of it anyway." She added as she toweled off.

"I can't believe that was almost a year ago." Beliea said.

"It's been a helluva year." Dani said as she twisted her wedding ring.

"Yep." Glinda agreed.

They chatted a little about the big things that had happened in their lives as they put on nightdresses and got into their cots. One by one they drifted off knowing how lucky they were to have one another as friends.

X

"Good morning Manif." Elphie said when Manif walked into the kitchen.

"I made coffee. I hope that was all right."

"Of course it's all right. You might as well start pulling your weight around here." Manif chuckled as he poured himself a cup.

"Not bad at all." He said after a sip as he sat down at the table across from her.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"I did, but I can't believe that we fell asleep on the sofas in the parlor. It seems…well unseemly." Elphie said not sure if it was or not.

"What? Because we were on our own? Don't fret it green girl I'm married, you're engaged and we are each other's best men. I think that makes it seemly enough." Manif chuckled.

"I guess you are right." Elphie said.

"And I did sleep, so I guess that is what really matters."

"There you go. Now eggs and toast or something else for breakfast?" Manif asked.

"Whatever you wish to prepare is fine. May I assist?" Elphie asked.

"Sure. You toast up some bread and I'll scramble up some eggs with some of the left over tomatoes and onions." Manif said.

"That sounds very good. Would you like one piece of toasted bread or two." Elphie asked as Manif pointed to the breadbox.

"Four." Manif chuckled.

They chatted casually about what their loves might be doing as they prepared the food. When it was ready, Manif showed Elphie how to pile scrambled eggs onto the buttered toast to create a sandwich. Elphie tried it and rather liked it even though she only ate half of one. Manif finished off her other half then they cleaned up quickly and went to finish getting ready for classes.

"Green girl. I want you to know something." Manif said as he pulled up to the curb at Shiz.

"What's that?" Elphie asked but had to wait for Manif to hop down and help her out before he responded.

"I enjoyed last night and this morning. It let me know that we will be fine. The four of us will do alright making a home together where we can all finish school in fine fashion." Manif said. Elphie looked at him for a beat before she replied.

"I think so too. I just hope we remember this conversation when Glinda and Dani threaten to lock us out of the house." Elphie smiled.

"Ah there is that. You know, maybe it's them. We did fine last night, sort of." Manif chuckled.

"Anyway, dinner tonight?"

"Yes. I'll meet you at the café." Elphie said then accepted a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be there." Manif said as he climbed back into the carriage to go take it to the holding area on the other side of campus. Elphie watched him go, shaking her head and wondering how she was going to tell Glinda about all of this.

X

"Misses, Misses, you must get up." Eymulma said from outside the flap of the sleeping area. Dani was the first to hear her and went to open the flap.

"What's the matter Eymulma?" Dani asked sleepily trying to see what time it was.

"You must wake up everyone. There is a sandstorm almost here and the Chief sent word that you all must leave now." The woman said almost franticly.

"A sand storm?" Dani said.

"It's very bad. You must leave very soon Miss Dani." The woman said.

"What's wrong?" Juiva said as she sat up in her bed.

"Sand storm approaching Miss." Eymulma said knowing that the Chief's daughter would understand.

"Oh no!" Juiva gasped as she bolted out of bed.

"Dani wake Glinda and dress as quickly as possible, please."

"Sure Juiva." Dani said a little confused as she went to Glinda's cot.

"Your father sent the cart to evacuate you and your friends Miss. There isn't much time. It's fast approaching." The maid said.

"We'll hurry." Juiva said.

Dani had woken Beliea before she tried to wake Glinda and the two older girls were rousing the younger ones as Juiva explained what was going on as she threw on her clothes and hurried them along. They all dressed in record time, a little frightened by the sound of the wind. They grabbed carry on bags and shoved things into them then hurried out into the main area of the tent. Many people were gathered there to wait out the storm because it was a reinforced tent. None of them seemed overly concerned and Juiva explained that most of them were used to sand storms and had been through many. They were loaded into the cart and had only gone a short way when the cart headed back and they were sent back into the tent.

"Don't worry you all. The driver is just being cautious." Juiva said as she and the others sat on cushions back by the entrance to the sleeping area.

"Fast moving storms are good."

"Miss Juiva is correct." Eymulma said as she brought them all glasses of sweet tea.

"They pass through quickly and don't leave too much deposit behind."

"Where is my mother?" Juiva asked.

"I heard that she and your siblings are in another reinforced tent." Eymulma said reassuringly and Juiva nodded.

Glinda clutched her doll as the wind picked up and they could hear the sand and other things hitting the tent. They could see the tent swaying and men checking on the reinforcements. Juiva was nervous but not really frightened so they all tried to follow her lead but it was difficult when they could see the wind pushing against the sides of the tent and hear the deafening noise.

In less than five minutes it was mostly over. Juiva, much to the distress of her maid, took her friends outside to see and they were truly shocked to see a wall of dirt moving away from them. They did not stay out long since particles were still flying around.

"Now that was interesting." Dani said.

"It was noisy and frightening." Glinda said still holding on to both her doll and Dani's hand.

"Do you go through this a lot?" Loma asked as they all sat back down as people started to filter out of the tent.

"A few times. Sandstorms are not common here because of the Kells, but they happen occasionally. One year Papa said it was really bad and everything was buried in sand. It took forever to get everything back to normal." Juiva said.

"Oh no what about the camels?" Glinda said with a little sniffle.

"Oh honey, I'm sure that they are used to it." Dani said.

"Not the babies." Glinda said.

"No the babies are too. When I was younger I worried about them too. But they are always just fine." Juiva smiled.

"Did you know they have a three eyelids to protect their eyes from sand?"

"Fascinating." Beliea said.

"Girls I think we should pack up. I am positive that Papa is going to insist that we leave today instead of tomorrow, even though things don't look that bad out there." Juiva said.

"Miss Juiva is correct Misses. As soon as the cart is cleaned up you all will be going back to the palace. I will help you gather your things." Eymulma said. Forty-five minutes later the five friends were in the cart along with Juiva's siblings and her mother en route back to the main house.

X

"So how was your day green girl?" Manif said as he sat down in a chair.

"Very good thank you. I like this seminar. How was yours?" Elphie asked with a smile.

"Great I nailed a blind landing across campus." Manif said.

"And to celebrate I'm buying dinner."

"We do not pay for dinner here." Elphie said.

"Party pooper. What do you want?" Manif said after sticking out his tongue at Elphie.

"I'll come along. Children should not be left unattended." Elphie replied. It did not take long for them to get their food and they talked about classes as they settled in and started eating.

"Manif, what are nads and why would a man's girlfriend have them in a vice?" Elphie asked casually. Midway through the question Manif choked and tea came out of his nose.

"Are you all right?" Elphie asked as Manif tried to compose himself.

"I'm fine." Manif said as he blew his nose.

"But what in Oz goes on over there in the Science Building?"

"I overheard two of my male classmates talking. One asked the other to go out to a pub with him tonight and the other said he could not because his girlfriend has his nads in a vice." Elphie explained.

"The conversation made no sense at all."

"I'll explain, but remember, you asked." Manif chuckled.

"Nads is short for gonads, which are…"

"I know what they are." Elphie said blushing furiously and regretting her question.

"The phrase means that he did something that made his girlfriend really mad and he is still trying to make up for it."

"Well at least the conversation makes more sense now, but must men be so crude." Elphie said.

"Only when talking to one another. It's required." Manif laughed.

After Manif told Elphie a few more phrases that could mean the same thing Elphie turned the topic of conversation to something else. When they finished dinner, they took a short walk and Manif tried to get Elphie to stay at his house again. Elphie convinced him that she was fine and that she had a lot of work to do. She promised to go to bed at a reasonable hour and to meet him for dinner the next day. Manif walked her back to the dorm, asked if she was sure then gave her a hug goodnight before leaving. Elphie made her way up to her room, sure that she would have a good night.

X

"It's too bad we had to leave the Encampment a day early, but soaking in this tub almost makes it worth it." Glinda sighed to Dani as she blew bubbles off her hand.

"It was very nice to get a bath. I had sand in places I didn't know sand could be." Dani laughed and Glinda giggled and nodded.

"And it was nice of Mrs. Kellsman to arrange that picnic for us."

"I know. Tomorrow should be fun too. I can't wait to go swimming." Glinda said as she reluctantly left the tub.

"Oh I'm going to sleep well tonight." She said as she stretched before drying off.

"Me too. I'm going to go ahead and get in bed." Dani said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Glinda said as she dried off. She missed Elphie very much and was looking forward to reading her nightly note. She put on her nightdress, her wet hair in a ponytail and went out into the bedroom. She saw Dani sitting on the bed, reading.

"Do you and Manif do that together in bed, read?" Glinda smiled as she got her note then got into bed.

"We do frequently. Studying mainly, but sometimes we just read for fun." Dani responded.

"I can't wait until Elphie and I can do that." Glinda sighed.

"You don't do that now?" Dani asked surprised.

"Well she studies while I sleep. But I mean just sitting side by side in a marital bed, reading or something. It seems very coupley." Glinda said.

"I guess it is." Dani smiled as Glinda opened her note.

"Does she love you?" She teased when Glinda put the note down.

"She does." Glinda giggled.

"And she hopes I sleep well. Which I plan to do."

"That's good to know." Dani said then turned off her light.

"Night Dani." Glinda said.

"Goodnight Glinda." Dani said then less than five minutes later heard her friend's soft snore.

-x-

_She sighed as the downy fingers caressed each arm after they dried it off. The gossamer lips followed behind, placing soft kisses in their wake. She felt the fluffy towel on her breasts then felt the downy fingers trace around the most sensitive part of her breast then inhaled sharply as the gossamer lips took their turn, kissing and sucking gently until her nipples were hard and her whole body tingled. She wasn't even aware that the fluffy towel had finished its work or that she was sitting on a stool until she felt the downy fingers and gossamer lips working their way slowly down her body. She felt them on her stomach, her hips and thighs, kissing, caressing and tenderly nibbling. She was overcome with need._

_"Please." She said with a strangled moan._

"_As you wish my precious girl." The gossamer lips said then kissed her vigorously as the downy finger caressed her leg until she repositioned it. The downy fingers continued to run up and down her inner thigh and her anticipation of feeling them enter her was growing at an almost unbearable rate as she shifted to accommodate them. She groaned with utter pleasure as the she felt the downy fingers glide over her delicate area then she gasped in surprise felt the gossamer lips take their place, kissing, nibbling and providing her with a pleasure that she had never known before._

Glinda woke up as her happy ending finally eased off. She was bathed in sweat, breathing heavily and was unable to move her limbs.

"Here you go honey." Dani smiled as she handed Glinda a glass of ice water.

"Wow." Glinda said with a sheepish grin.

"I wish I could be sorry I disturbed you, but… I really can't." She said as she sat up.

"From what I heard, I don't blame you. Believe it or not, I was having one of my own." She said as Glinda drank down her water. She knew that her friend was a little embarrassed and wanted to help her get over it.

"Really?" Glinda said a little relieved.

"It's what I get for reading trashy novels before bed. Not that I mind." Dani chuckled as she went back to her own side of the bed.

"Trashy novels?" Glinda said.

"No real plot, lots of sex. I'd loan you one, but I fear for your safety." Dani laughed and Glinda giggled.

"Thanks Dani." Glinda smiled as she finished off her water.

"No problem. I'm going back to dreamland. Maybe I can get mine to end the way yours did." Dani chuckled.

"Good luck." Glinda grinned as she lay back down. She closed her eyes and said a silent good night to Elphie, imaging that her gentle arms were holding her close. She hummed a song in her head and soon it was Elphie's voice she was hearing and her face that she saw as hovered between sleep and awake.

"_I look up to, everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. And I __believe__ in you, although you never asked me to. Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you."_

"_That's not the order of the verses." Glinda giggled._

"_I was improvising…again." Elphie said. _ Glinda sighed contentedly as sleep took over.


	136. Chapter 136

Elphie sat in the café early on Wednesday morning waiting for Manif to join her for breakfast. Glinda was due home that evening and Elphie was looking forward to it. She was lost in thought about what adventures her love may have had when a voice interrupted her.

"Just the woman I was hoping to find." Caspon said.

"Caspon, what a surprise." Elphie said as she rose to accept her friend's greeting.

"I did not think we would be seeing you until the reception."

"Well that was the plan. But I found out from my sources at Kellswater that Juiva's father gave her permission to come back to Shiz with the other girls. She does not know that I know, so I am going meet her and surprise her." Caspon said.

"That sounds nice. She will enjoy that." Elphie smiled.

"She will indeed. And the others will too. I contacted Gotero and Hyrut and they are in. You and Manif need to come to in order make it a real surprise."

"Caspon, I love the idea but I cannot leave for the day. I'm not sure if Manif can either." Elphie said, a bit distressed.

"Not the day, just late this afternoon. I figured we'd just get on a train to the EC and meet them when they got on there. We can just get tickets for the club car. It's a short trip. Hyrut and Gotero are just going to meet us there. You Manif and I will go from here. It'll be great, but only if we all go." Caspon said. Before he could say more Manif arrived.

"Hey Cas, what are you doing here?" Manif asked giving his friend a manly hug. Caspon told him everything and soon he joined Caspon in saying 'please Elphie, please.'

"Think about it green girl. How often do you get a chance to truly surprise Glinda?" Manif chuckled.

"True." Elphie said after thinking for a few beats.

"Alright, I will go." She said and both men jumped up to give her a quick hug. Caspon stayed just long enough to say he would take care of everything. They arranged a time to meet, then Caspon said that he had other, more private surprise plans to make. Manif and Elphie went to go get breakfast and discussed this new development before going off to their work.

X

Glinda sat on the carriage with her friends, sad to be leaving Kellswater, but happy to be going home. The previous day had been a lot of fun. They had spent the day swimming and playing games with some of Juiva's school friends and having a picnic dinner. She had a great time, but she missed Elphie terribly and couldn't wait to be in her arms and feel her lips against hers. She was especially excited because Juiva had been given permission to return with them, instead of meeting them at the reception. Caspon did not know this and she was looking forward to surprising him.

They carriage ride to the Emerald City was spent talking about their favorite parts of the trip and Dani's reception or napping. By the time the were on the outskirts of the city they were all looking forward to getting back to Shiz.

X

"I was talking to Caspon earlier and he said that Gotero was a little hesitant to come. Apparently, he and Beliea are having some problems." Manif said as they waited in the club car of the train that would return them to Shiz.

"Oh dear. I hope it is nothing serious." Elphie said.

"He came along, so hopefully not. I guess we will have just wait and see." Manif replied.

"Okay, I found the stragglers." Caspon said as he came into the club car with Hyrut and Gotero.

"And the girls should be here any minute." He added with a grin.

"We've staked out a large enough area in this club car for all ten of us, but the bartender did not think it would be crowded, so we are good to go." Manif said after he and Elphie greeted their friends.

"Perfect. I guess we are ready." Caspon said then left the club car.

-x-

"Ok here's Platform 6, that's us." Dani smiled.

"Juiva, that guy over there looks a lot like Caspon." Loma said pointing to a young man looking around.

"I think that is Caspon." Beliea said as they got closer.

"Juiva!" Caspon called out as he waved and ran over.

"Cas? What in Oz are you doing here?" Juiva said in surprise.

"Juv, my heart, I've missed you so." Caspon said as he picked Juiva up and spun her around. Glinda bounced with delight at what she felt from both of them.

"Caspon how did you know I'd be coming? I did not even know until yesterday." Juiva said.

"Hey, I don't spend all that time with your house servants for nothing." Caspon said with a wink and chuckle.

"I was going to surprise you." Juiva said.

"I know. But not only did I get to surprise you, but there is another surprise waiting." Caspon said with a mysterious grin.

"I can't wait to see this." Dani said.

"He probably has a band on the train." Loma laughed as she and Glinda followed the others into the train.

"This is our compartment Cas." Juiva said as she stopped in front of a door.

"We'll make use of that later. My surprise is in the club car." Caspon chuckled.

"See I told you, a band." Loma grinned.

"Not exactly, but a couple of them can sing." Caspon laughed and Glinda felt some interesting flutters as they got to the door of the car.

"Manif?" Dani said as she walked into the car. Everyone filed in, saw their loves and started to walk towards them, except Glinda.

"Elphie!" She squealed with delight as she launched herself at Elphie. She gave Elphie a bouncy, wiggly hug and a more or less appropriate kiss and then another hug.

"Surprise." Elphie chuckled as Glinda bounced beside her.

"This was all Caspon's idea." Manif said.

"Well it certainly was a good one." Dani said with a smile.

"We can't wait to tell you all about our trip." Loma said.

"We rode camels and got caught in a sand storm." Glinda bubbled.

"Sounds scary." Elphie smiled.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Caspon said.

"We'll go." Gotero said holding his hand out to Beliea.

"I'm surprised to see you Tero." Beliea said quietly said as they walked to the bar.

"And not like the rest of them are." She added.

"I was an idiot Liea. Please forgive me." Gotero said.

"I'm not sure what to forgive, but I'm not angry." Beliea said.

"So we can talk?" Gotero asked.

"I think we have to." Beliea replied then squeezed his hand.

With drinks in hand, the girls who went to the Vinkus spent the trip back to Shiz telling the others the highlights of their trip. Glinda told about riding the camels and showed them the photographs, which had just been delivered that morning along with the things they had made at the kiln and their sandals. The sight of her love up on a large camel especially impressed Elphie. Beliea told them about the pottery making and they all got a good laugh when they saw how some of the things came out. Loma told them about making sandals and they got to show them off because they were wearing them. They knew that there would be time to tell individual stories when they were alone as couples, but they really enjoyed sharing as a group.

They trip passed by too fast and before they knew it they were arriving at the depot at Shiz. Mr. Frama and his son were waiting with two carriages, one to take Dani and Manif home and a larger one to take the others back to Shiz.

X

"So are we caught up now?" Elphie chuckled. They had been back in the room for an hour and had been kissing and quietly snuggling the entire time.

"Sort of." Glinda grinned.

"I loved my notes by the way. They were wonderful and very romantic."

"I'm glad you liked them." Elphie smiled.

"So Elphie, what happened while I was gone? Did you and Manif play nice?" Glinda asked as she shifted into a talking snuggle.

"We did. He concluded it was you and Dani that make us bicker." Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"So what did you do besides study?" Glinda asked expectantly. Elphie didn't want to tell Glinda about her panic attack on her first night back, but she knew that Glinda would be more upset if she waited, so decided to just get it over with.

"Well, I got some sort of bad news. My hidey hole in the library was turned into a storage room." Elphie said gently, know that it would upset Glinda too.

"What? Elphie that's awful." Glinda said with an angry sniffle.

"There's more." Elphie said and Glinda looked at her intently.

Elphie told Glinda everything, from her panic attack to talking to Chaxi and staying with Manif. Glinda was really upset and vented out with some crying, but eventually settled down enough to hear that Elphie had come through it all okay. They spent the rest of the night talking about it and Elphie admitted that even though she got through it, it felt better to talk it out with Glinda. By the time they were ready for bed, Glinda was convinced that Elphie was indeed okay, but still insisted that they share a bed for some retroactive reassuring cuddling.

"Now, why don't you tell me more about your trip before we go to sleep." Elphie smiled as Glinda snuggled against her. She had missed that more than she realized.

"Okay." Glinda said with a grin.

"I had a very, very interesting dream one night. So interesting, that I can't tell you about it, except that it involved a bath and a good toweling off." She giggled.

"Well that does explain a little about tonight's rather amorous bath time. And that request for extra drying off." Elphie chuckled.

"Mmmmmm hmmm." Glinda sighed happily.

"So are some retroactive post happy ending cuddles in order?" Elphie asked.

"As a matter of fact yes." Glinda giggled and Elphie gave her a series of soft kisses.

"Lyndie." Elphie said a short time later.

"While we are sort of on the subject of sex, I'd like to make a request." Elphie said rather shyly.

"You want to make a sex request?" Glinda said sitting up.

"My answer is yes." She smiled.

"I haven't made the request yet." Elphie said.

"Doesn't matter. Yes." Glinda said and Elphie chuckled.

"I want to make love one last time in this room, the place where I learned what sex really is and how it can make you feel." Elphie said a little hesitantly.

"Of course we can Elphie, of course. I think that is a wonderful idea," Glinda said and leaned over to give Elphie a kiss and unbutton her nightdress. Elphie smiled and captured her eager hands.

"Not now my sweet." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss and Glinda giggled.

"I know we do not normally plan sex in this manner, but I think it would be nice if we celebrate our last night here by making love."

"Elphie, my love that is a wonderful idea, inspired." Glinda bubbled.

"A very romantic last night in our room. I'll take care of everything. It will be wonderful."

"I'm glad you think it is okay." Elphie smiled.

"Oh it is. Think of the possibilities." Glinda said excitedly.

"I'm not sure I can. That's why I'm not surprising you with a romantic last night here." Elphie chuckled and Glinda burst into giggles.

"I love you, I just do." Glinda smiled when her giggles had run their course.

"And I love you." Elphie said as they settled back into a sleeping snuggle. Glinda chattered excitedly about the possibilities until she fell asleep and Elphie spent the rest of the night holding her and listening to her snore.

X

The next three days went by very quickly, Elphie and Glinda were able to spend evenings together, having dinner, taking walks and talking about the move or Glinda's trip. During the day, Elphie was busy with final projects and Glinda was occupied with packing up their room. Dani and Juiva were still at Shiz and one or both of them came over everyday to help her put things in boxes. It took longer than it should have because Glinda frequently stopped to tell the story behind knick-knacks, drawings, or just about anything. She became emotional frequently, but quickly got over it. Each day more and more things were gone from the room. Mr. Frama and his sons were very helpful in getting everything over to Fosswood. The day before their last day there was almost nothing there except some basics and some furniture.

"I think the rest of this should just go tomorrow." Glinda said, as they were getting ready for bed.

"What about tomorrow night?" Elphie said.

"Oh I have that planned and I can conjure everything we need and then conjure it away when we leave." Glinda said.

"I think it will be easier to really, actually leave for the last time with nothing of ours left here."

"That does make sense, but are you sure. I would think that you would want some of our special things for our romantic night." Elphie said as they crawled into bed.

"I thought so too at first. But it's the place we are celebrating. I can do that. You'll see, it will be fantastic." Glinda said.

"Okay my precious our last night is in your capable hands." Elphie smiled. They spent a little while talking, a little while longer kissing and they both fell asleep wondering how they would feel the next day.

X

"Wow" Glinda sighed as she looked at her now sparsely furnished room. Manif and Mr. Frama had just left with the last load of her and Elphie's things to take to Fosswood.

"I forgot how unhomey this place actually was." She said with a little smile. The only things left in the room were the things that had been there when she had walked in with her mother as an unhappy, frightened fresher. She smiled slightly as she remembered that conversation.

"_Well now, this is not so bad my darling. This room is much bigger than the model room we saw."_

"_It's dreary and uninviting. I can't live here Momsie."_

"_Look at it through your artist lens Galinda. It's a blank canvas just waiting for you to use your imagination to create something lovely."_

Glinda chuckled as she walked over to a bed and sat down, just as she and her mother had that day. Her mother always knew what to say to get her out of a funk.

"_I suppose there are possibilities. I have pretty new bed things, towels and such."_

"_Darling, I have great faith in you. You can make this work, I am confident that you can."_

"_I know, I promised that I would try and I will. But only one term then I get to come home, right?"_

"_If you are very unhappy, yes you can come home and we will make other arrangements for your training. But honestly Galinda, I believe once you settle in you will be just…"_

"_Is this the room where the Galindadoodle the Shiz Fresher lives?"_

"_Hi Daddy."_

"_I like this room. I think it has great possibilities. Don't you think that nook beside the beds would be a perfect place for her chair Gwen?"_

"_Chair, Daddy?"_

"_Oh we must have forgotten to tell you about the surprise we have for you. A move in gift."_

"_We thought it might help you settle in my darling. And it will look very good here in this nook, perhaps with a desk. A nice little space for you. Is it here Samion?"_

Glinda remembered how excited she had been to see her pink comfy chair for the first time. Seeing it in the corner of what had become Elphie's nook and the Glinda Gallery really had helped make things a little better. It amused her in an odd way that moving out of this room was worse than moving in had been. And at the time she didn't think that anything could be worse than that. She and Elphie had been talking about it since she had returned from the Vinkus. Although they had both had their moments about leaving this very special place for them, they were ready to leave it and move on to another chapter in their life together.

"And we are really going to leave with a bang. Hopefully several." Glinda giggled mischievously.

"_Lyndie, really! The things you say." _ She heard Elphie's exasperated voice say.

"You don't even know what that means Elphie." Glinda laughed as she got up from the bed.

"_Not really, but I know you. So my response stands."_

Glinda merely giggled and shrugged then hugged herself and spun around in the relatively large empty space that would be their dance floor the night. She had been planning this since Elphie had, rather surprisingly, suggested that the last night in Room 22 should be a very intimate, special one. Glinda said that she would take care of everything and by mostly mutual agreement they decided that everything they needed would be conjured, then conjured away before they left the room for the last time.

Knowing that she had two hours to work, and just like her very first day there, a blank canvas to work on, Glinda got started by magically pushing her bed against Elphie's to make a bigger bed. She conjured a type of mattress pad that she had seen used in these situations and proceeded to make up the bed with pure white silk sheets and many fluffy pillows, in matching silk pillowcases. She imagined Elphie's naked emerald body lying on those sheets, with her raven hair on the pillows and felt tingles of arousal all over her body.

"All in good time." She sighed happily after a few beats of indulging the image.

"Now back to work."

Glinda moved the wardrobes and the dressers into Elphie's study nook and into the niche by the door leaving the former sitting area and the space in front of the fireplace clear. With her glitter wand she weaved a glittery screen around both areas to hide the furniture from view. After that she created a little flower garden in and around the fireplace area. Another chant and she conjured a formally set table for a romantic dinner for two.

"Lace table cloth, fine china and silverware, crystal goblets, linen napkins; check." Glinda said happily then conjured a small little table, where the food could be set up for serving.

"Now for some music."

Glinda had been working on the music spell for a couple of days and was sure she had it perfected.

"To help along our special night, we need the music that feels so right." Glinda chanted and soft waltz music filled the room.

"Until it's not needed anymore, continue the music that we adore and if a special song we need, we will ask and music will heed." She continued. Multipart spells were always complicated, but Dani had helped her work it out. They had tried it out twice and it had worked, much to the amusement of people coming in and out of the TA's office.

"Storm song please." Glinda said then bounced with delight when the soft music changed to the song that her Elphie had created just for her.

Pleased with the room so far, she went into the bathroom to get it ready for the shared oil bath that she was sure they would take. Fluffy towels, bath pillows and scented candles were soon in place and she left the bathroom with a satisfied smile.

She made some adjustments to the music spell, conjured some more candles then grabbed her purse and went to Tyuron's to pick up the very special dinner that she had requested Uliko to make for them. Tyuron dispatched a server to help her carry the meal back to the room, but she insisted on setting it up herself. The poor server had been very confused when Glinda put everything onto serving platters under warming domes that were already there and sent him back with the original containers, but appreciated the very large tip he received. With half an hour to spare, until Elphie arrived Glinda changed the music wafting around the room to something upbeat and made a few final adjustments to the set up.

X

Elphie walked across the patio experiencing mixed emotions. This was the last time she would make the trek from the Science Building to Crage Hall and the last night she would spend in her room there. The next morning she and Glinda were leaving to go to Frottica and would be going directly from there to Madilineshire, Manif's village then back to Fosswood. What she felt about all of this wasn't entirely negative, just a little jumbled. She and Glinda had talked in depth about all of this over the past few days and she knew she was ready, but now that the time had actually come, it all seemed a bit daunting.

As she walked up the stairs she didn't even try to imagine what awaited her in her room because she knew that anything that came to her would fall far short of reality. It always did. Glinda had been only mildly surprised at her request to make the last night in their room an intimate one, but had agreed that it was a wonderful idea and an appropriate way to bid farewell to a place where they had become and grown as a couple.

Standing in front of her room door, she touched the numbers and smiled as she remembered the first time she entered that room, carrying her two tattered valises.

"_Hi Roomie! What took you so long? The move in meeting was over two hours ago."_

"_I had to go get my things."_

"_Is someone bringing them for you?"_

"_No this is it."_

"_Two valises? But what about your clothes, shoes and other things?"_

"_I have all I require. I assume this is my bed since the other is made up in pink."_

"_It is. I hope that is okay. And your dresser, desk and wardrobe are there, there and there. I hope that is okay?"_

"_It's fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do for tomorrow."_

She was brooding and irritable. Glinda was perky. After that they did not say more than two or three words to each other for the next few days. Elphie chuckled at what they were now compared to then. Their very rocky beginnings were a source of amusement for them now. With a smile she opened the door to their room, knowing whatever was in there would fit what they were now perfectly.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda grinned as Elphie came into the room. Elphie looked in wonder at the completely transformed room. What caught her attention most were the candles that were floating above them and the music that came from nowhere.

"What do you think?" Glinda grinned hopefully as she walked towards Elphie. Elphie gave her a long vigorous kiss in response.

"I'm glad you like it." She giggled when they parted.

"I love it my precious girl. I'll have to consider my advance requests for making love carefully now that I know what happens."

"Oh don't you dare. You ask, frequently and repeatedly." Glinda grinned.

"We need this Elphie. I want this night too and I want it to be beyond memorable."

"What is beyond memorable?" Elphie replied with a chuckle.

"Don't pick nits you mean green thing." Glinda laughed.

"We will be leaving this room in a much better way than we entered it."

"No doubt there. You did an amazing job. I have been anticipating this, it was a nice feeling." Elphie smiled.

"I know, I've been tingly for hours. Let me get us changed and we can start with dinner." Glinda smiled.

"Well you can get us changed, but I was thinking that we'd start with a dance, with a few little benefits." Elphie smiled.

"Mmmmmm, appetizers. I like the way you think Miss Thropp." Glinda bubbled, wiggling with delight.

After a long involved kiss and a few chants, Glinda and Elphie were both dressed in evening gowns with matching ballet type slippers. Elphie held out her hand to Glinda with a shy smile then led her to their own personal dance floor. She kissed Glinda's hand then took her in her arms. They locked eyes and she felt Glinda's hand glide slowly down her back and rest on her hip. She caressed Glinda as she moved her hand into place and they started a waltz. For half an hour or so they danced illuminated by the light of the flickering candles above them. Their movements and their kisses were slow and gentle because they knew that this was only a taste of what was to come later. They were in no hurry and wanted to take their time to savor every sensation, look and movement that this night had to offer.

During dinner they reminisced about other meals that they had shared in that room. Glinda brought up their very first one, with their special goblets and compared it to their first picnic on the floor, with the large cushions. Elphie brought up the dinner they had with Beliea to talk about them being a couple. Glinda remembered the one they had after their big fight and how tentative and hard it was. Elphie thought the same thing was true of when Manif stayed with them when he and Dani broke up. They both brought up various breakfasts in bed, talking most about their first naked one, when Elphie conjured the huge napkin. There were lots of chuckles as they talked and stole food from one another and there were times of comfortable silence as they caressed one another's hands and gazed into each other's eyes. Glinda sniffled some, but they both agreed that they were good at planning dinners that was both romantic and fun. They also agreed that their last one in their room was especially memorable.

"That was a wonderful dinner Lyndie." Elphie smiled after all the dinner things had been conjured away.

"Uliko really outdid himself. I told him we were celebrating something very special and he rose to the challenge." Glinda said.

"I still can't get over how different this room looks without our things in it. It looks different, but it still feels like ours." Elphie said as they walked back out onto their dance floor.

"I think it will always be ours." Glinda said.

"Engagement song please." She grinned and the music to the song Elphie sang to her for their engagement party started to play. Elphie looked at her in surprise.

"It plays requests." Glinda giggled and Elphie arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"Very clever." Elphie smiled then started to sing.

"There is a child inside my heart tonight, no one can see that child but you." She sang softly as Glinda put her head on Elphie's shoulder and they swayed to the music.

-x-

They danced a few more dances then made their way into the bathroom. Elphie conjured oil for the tub while Glinda conjured away their clothes.

"I started to get comfortable being naked in here." Elphie said as she held Glinda close to her.

"And I learned how to admire your beautiful form here too." She added then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"What a coincidence. I learned to admire yours too." Glinda grinned.

"Instead of just shamelessly ogling." She added with a giggle then gave Elphie a substantial kiss. Elphie responded and ran her hand over Glinda's chest caressing her bare breasts before gently kissing them several times. Glinda didn't often reciprocate but this time it seemed like a good idea and Elphie's soft gasps as her lips surrounded the most sensitive part of Elphie's breast, confirmed that. This was another pleasurable activity that they took their time with but eventually they savoring the feel of one another's skin through warm scented oil.

They both knew that this bath wasn't for bathing or even for a relaxing soak and they acted accordingly. Touches, kisses and caresses were designed to elicit sighs of satisfaction and moans of pleasure as they explored one another with the help of the soothing, scented oil. During one particularly heated time of kissing each other's arousal spots and simultaneous breast caresses, Elphie slipped her hand down Glinda's stomach and across her threshold while Glinda was kissing her earlobe. Glinda moaned softly in her ear, sending tingles throughout her body. Elphie's fingers started to caress Glinda's delicate area as Glinda's hand moved down and gently brushed against hers while they started scorching kiss.

"Out please." Glinda panted before crushing her lips to Elphie's again. After a few breath-stealing beats, Elphie pulled away and nodded. They got out of the tub as quickly as they could without slipping. With the flickers from the candles glistening off the oil on their bodies they pressed together. Glinda ran her fingers along Elphie's sides as Elphie tickled her buttocks while they continued their passion-laden kiss. With the help of the oil their chests caressed as the heat between them built. Finally Glinda pulled away, took Elphie's hand and tugged her out into the room.

"Oh Oz how I love you." Glinda whispered before initiating another knee-buckling kiss.

"And I you." Elphie croaked out as they sank down onto the bed as they started another kiss.

As soon as they were reclined their bodies intertwined as they kissed and caressed with purpose. Their hands moved down each other's bodies simultaneously and they shifted to accommodate the caresses. Glinda moved her hand out of the way as she felt Elphie's fingers searching.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda cried out as she felt Elphie's fingers enter her. Elphie immediately began stroking her quickly and firmly while Glinda's hand moved to Elphie's breasts. In a flurry of kisses, caresses and moans Glinda arched her back and squirmed as Elphie found that very special spot. With a loud vocalization that sounded like Elphie, Glinda's body tensed and shuddered several times before she went limp in Elphie's arms.

"Wow, wow, wow." Glinda muttered after a while of coddling and several aftershocks. She managed to push herself up on one elbow and grinned at Elphie.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Elphie chuckled at the look on her love's face.

"But I sense that this was only the beginning."

"You sense correctly." Glinda said then maneuvered Elphie on top of her and into an afterglow inspired kiss. Glinda's hands and lips gently went to work. They were soon caught up once again in a frenzy of kisses and touches as the shifted positions frequently, to maximize the contact of their bodies in different ways. After one very intense session of Glinda tenderly tormenting Elphie's nipples with both her lips and her fingers, Elphie let out a groan and slid onto Glinda moving against her until she hit the spot that made them both gasp and groan. Glinda shifted and squirmed as Elphie pressed down and with a strangled moan from Elphie and a loud cry from Glinda they climaxed together then rolled into an intertwined position to pat down, kiss away each other's tears and calm one another's quivering bodies.

They were quiet for a time, content to simply cuddle and trace patterns on each other's still heated skin in time with the music that was still playing softly in the background. Glinda had slept late and had even taken a nap, so Elphie figured that the night was not yet over, and she was right. After almost an hour of after sex coddling and pillow talk, they were up, getting a drink from the bottles in the ice bucket by the table.

"Shall we dance my love?" Glinda said with a grin.

"I'd love to." Elphie smiled. They danced several waltzes and tangos and one improvised samba before fatigue began to settle over them. Glinda yawned and curled against Elphie, but continued to move her feet. Glinda called this type of dancing cuddling to a beat and Elphie thought that fit the activity perfectly.

"We've had a good night haven't we?" Glinda smiled as they made their way to the bed after a lengthy, slow kiss.

"A very good night. It was perfect." Elphie said as they settled under the silk sheet.

"We'll have good nights at Fosswood too Elphie." Glinda said as they snuggled together.

"I know we will." Elphie smiled.

"New and better ones." Glinda sighed as her body finally figured out that it was tired.

"It is hard for me to imagine a night better than this, but I'm sure I thought that about the last good night like this we had." Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"I love you so much Elphie, so very much." Glinda sniffled. Elphie wiped away her tears and Glinda kissed her fingers.

"I love you too, more everyday." Elphie whispered then gave Glinda a kiss. They cuddled, kissed and talked about life in Room 22 for about another hour until Glinda drifted off to sleep. Elphie felt settled and good about their decision and was not far behind her.

X

"Hey Elphie, how about another for the road?" Glinda said with a mischievous giggle.

"Another what my precious." Elphie smiled coming out of the bathroom in the travel clothes that Glinda had conjured for her. Glinda looked towards the bed and waggled her eyebrows.

"Another tumble between the silk sheets." Glinda grinned.

"Lyndie!" Elphie gasped.

"The things you say."

"You forgot to say really." Glinda chortled

"Oh never mind." She said when Elphie looked at her oddly.

"You wish to make love again? You just conjured us clothing." Elphie smiled, knowing that she would give in because she could not resist that precious giggle or the look on her love's face. Glinda giggled a chant, waved her wand and they were both naked.

"Problem solved." She tittered.

"I can't argue with that. Lyndie, I'm not opposed to having sex again, but we don't have a whole lot of time. Your extended bed games when we awoke, put us a little behind schedule." Elphie said as Glinda made the come here motion with her finger.

"We'll have a quickie. It just seems a shame to waste these perfectly good silk sheets." Glinda grinned.

"I'd hardly say they went to waste. Elphie chuckled as she allowed herself to be pulled down onto them.

"Ok, you may have me there." Glinda replied as she nibbled Elphie's ear.

"And I don't think that we need to rush through. Just not dawdle." Elphie said and Glinda burst into giggles at the thought.

"I'll have to ponder dawdling during sex. Now pipe down and kiss me, we are wasting precious titillation time." Glinda said through her giggles.

"I'd ask what has gotten into you this morning, but frankly I'm afraid of the answer." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a very firm kiss.

They made love slowly, but without a lot of extras. They attended to arousal points with their lips as their hands caressed their way down to delicate areas. They teased and tormented until Glinda could take no more. With a soothing kiss Elphie slipped her fingers inside of her very ready love, stroked her slowly and led her through an extended and rather vocal, very happy ending. As usually happened, before Glinda had even settled she was tugging Elphie on top of her because Elphie had told her that she loved the feel of her right after she climaxed. Elphie could feel Glinda's body quivering and the pulses of her delicate area against hers and that fueled her desire. With Glinda's tender assistance she soon was at her edge. Glinda caught up quickly and they tumbled over the edge together. It was not one of their more powerful happy endings but it was very satisfying on many levels.

"I hate to curtail after sex cuddles but…" Elphie started to say fifteen minutes later.

"I know. That really was wonderful Elphie." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"It was very wonderful." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you for indulging me. " Glinda said very sincerely.

"We indulged each other. And we'll talk about it later. Right now we need quick baths and fresh clothes. We have half an hour." Elphie smiled.

"Oh what a fun train talk topic." Glinda bubbled then kissed Elphie and hopped out of bed. As Elphie sat up she watched her love hurry to get her wand.

"And here some freebie iggles for you." Glinda said then shimmed her shoulders, jiggled her breasts and wiggled her hips. Elphie got up, thanked her with a substantial kiss then patted her bottom.

Glinda conjured bathing things and clothes and they hurriedly cleaned up and dressed. Glinda conjured away the bedding, the candles, music, flowers and the last of their drinks then looked around the room.

"This is it isn't it." Glinda said.

"Yes. Mr. Frama will be here in just a few minutes." Elphie smiled.

"One last dance?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Of course my precious." Elphie said then started to hum then sing.

"You are my home you make me strong and in this world of strangers, I belong to some one." Elphie sang as she and Glinda whirled around the room for a couple of minutes. After one last hug and kiss in their room they were ready to leave.

"Wait." Glinda said then reached in her purse for her wand. She conjured a small sharp knife that Elphie immediately took away from her.

"What in Oz?" Elphie asked.

"I want to carve our initials somewhere." Glinda giggled at the look on Elphie's face.

"Deface our room?" Elphie asked a bit shocked.

"For the glory of love." Glinda giggled and reached for the knife.

"I'll do it." Elphie said warily. Glinda thought the baseboard at the entrance to the study nook was a good place so Elphie sat down on the floor and carefully carved a small L. U. + E. T. Glinda was absolutely delighted that Elphie did that and was thrilled at how it looked.

"Now we can leave." Glinda said with satisfaction.

"Good, because we are late." Elphie smiled.

They both stood in the open doorway of their room and looked in, each momentarily lost in their own thoughts.

"Bye-bye room. We will miss you." Glinda said and Elphie merely nodded.

X

A/N: I might not be able to post a chap next weekend. I'll try, but it might not happen. mecelphie.


	137. Chapter 137

"You know what I think Elphie?" Glinda said as they settled into their train compartment for the trip to Frottica.

"On occasion." Elphie said with a slight smile and Glinda made a face at her, but chuckled.

"I think we should go on a date tomorrow night." Glinda said.

"I like that idea. What do you wish to do?" Elphie replied.

"A simple, back to basics date. Dinner at Ilono's, a walk in town then dancing and dessert at the Emerald Café." Glinda smiled.

"I really like that idea. I think a little simple back to basics would do us both some good." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"Our one more for the road this morning was very back to basicish." Glinda grinned.

"I suppose it was." Elphie said with a ruminative smile.

"Don't worry my love, we'll just take it easy the rest of the day. Catching up with Momsie and Popsicle, a nice long walk and talk, maybe even a horse ride. And to bed early." Glinda said as she moved over to Elphie's seat and snuggled against her.

"Is my need to process all of this that obvious?" Elphie asked.

"No, not really. There is just a lot to sort through. On my part too." Glinda said.

"Especially on your part. Those trunks that you sent home were not very organized at all." Elphie said with a straight face but a merry twinkle in her eye. It took a beat for the comment to register with Glinda, but when it did she laughed heartily.

"Oh I love you, I just do." Glinda chuckled.

"I love you too." Elphie smiled.

-x-

"I was thinking about something earlier too." Elphie smiled after some more lighthearted discussion about the last night in their room activities.

"Was it about last night and this morning?" Glinda grinned.

"Something apart from that." Elphie replied.

"About the reception?" Glinda guessed.

"Not specifically, but that does factor in." Elphie smiled and tickled Glinda's palm.

"About our date?" Glinda happily guessed again.

"I was thinking about this before you brought up our date." Elphie said.

"Shall I just tell you?"

"One more guess." Glinda said with determination and Elphie nodded then chuckled softly as Glinda narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"I know! You were thinking about taking a walk, the long way to the garzebo." Glinda said triumphantly.

"Sorry, no. But I like that idea as well." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda's pout a little kiss.

"Dancing in the music room?" Glinda tried hopefully.

"No. But that is another worthwhile idea." Elphie said.

"Okay fine. What was that brilliant but confounding mind of yours pondering?" Glinda asked with a little huff.

"Your upcoming birthday." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Hey! That's a great thing to think about." Glinda said with a happy bounce.

"I haven't even thought about it much, I've been so busy."

"I know that we decided to celebrate after the fact, since it falls during Manif and Dani's reception and that we will have your family birthday dinner while we are home…" Elphie started.

"Yep. I know exactly what I want to. But continue." Glinda grinned.

"I was just wondering if this birthday will be a little, well…disappointing to you after the major event it was last year." Elphie said.

"Hmmm. You know, I hadn't thought about that. I don't think so." Glinda said as she sat up and shifted position.

"I know that last year was very special. A once in a lifetime event." She added with a giggle and Elphie smiled.

"Get it. You only turn eighteen once."

"I get it, my amusing girl." Elphie chuckled.

"I like the fact that things will be a little spread out. I'll get three birthdays. Four actually." Glinda giggled.

"I can see two. Frottica with your parents and back at Shiz at Tyuron's with Mr. Kwenyo and our friends." Elphie said.

"There is also our little overnight stay in the EC, with Jilla. She didn't say so, but I know my devious cousin has something birthday related up her sleeve." Glinda laughed.

"Sounds logical. And the fourth?" Elphie said with a slight smile and Glinda could feel the flutters and knew she was being teased.

"Well I was hoping…assuming actually, that my fiancé might have some sort of celebration in store for me." Glinda said in a slow sultry tone.

"Were you now. I suppose something might be planned, seeing as how it seems to mean so much to you." Elphie responded.

"Something private?" Glinda asked then kissed Elphie softly.

"Of course." Elphie agreed.

"Something romantic?" Glinda continued, whispering softly in Elphie's ear.

"Is there any other way?" Elphie said.

"With dancing?" Glinda asked then nibbled gently.

"That goes with out saying." Elphie smiled and pulled away slightly.

"And the rest of it also will not be said. Something needs to be a surprise."

"Oh okay." Glinda said in a mock huff.

"So much for my feminine wiles working." She added with a giggle.

"I'm sure they would have if I wasn't too exhausted from them working a few hours ago to respond in a proper manner." Elphie chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"Then respond in an improper manner. That's more fun anyway." Glinda giggled.

"I see this is going to be one of those conversations." Elphie said as she held a chortling Glinda.

"You really are in quite a mood this morning."

"You started it." Glinda protested then hiccupped.

"Oh I think this was started by your 'one for the road' suggestion." Elphie said.

"That was suggestive wasn't it?" Glinda said merrily.

"Okay then. I'm quitting while I'm ahead. I'll go get us something to drink." Elphie chuckled.

"Water and juice please." Glinda said. Elphie smiled and nodded then kissed Glinda's cheek and left with out saying anything, which made Glinda giggle all the more.

-x-

Glinda knew very well that she was being silly and giddy, but she just couldn't seem to help herself. When she had suggested that she and Elphie have sex that morning, she was just playing around and hadn't expected her to actually agree. She had expected some flirtatious fun while Elphie tried and dissuade her with a few minutes of bed games or dancing. Even when she had conjured away their clothing she was thinking of naked dancing with a few benefits. So when Elphie started talking about not dawdling, she had felt the flutters and knew that Elphie had really wanted to.

"And my oh my did you dawdle anyway." Glinda sighed as she remembered Elphie's warm mouth on her breasts, the long, slow strokes and drawn out pleasure. She had done her share of dawdling too and decided that during sex was the very best time to linger. She sighed again as images of the many ways they had loitered around certain parts of each other's bodies flashed through her mind.

-x-

Elphie walked back down the passageway to the compartment carrying a tray with glasses of milk, juice and water as well as a small plate of freshly made little donuts that she thought Glinda would enjoy. She knew that Glinda would get the post lovemaking giddiness out of her system eventually, but decided that it was best to not encourage it. She had surprised herself by going along with her love's idea this morning, especially since wasn't entirely sure whether Glinda had been serious or was just playfully baiting her into a bed game. She figured that the original intention did not really matter because the out come had been amazing for both of them. And she thought also necessary on some level, but she couldn't quite pinpoint why. With a smile and a chuckle, she balanced the tray and slid open the compartment door, wondering what was waiting for her inside.

-x-

"Oh thank Oz!" Glinda breathed as she grabbed the glass of ice water off of the tray as soon as Elphie walked in the door. With Elphie watching with knowing amusement she drained the water then took some ice and held it to the back of her neck.

"Remembering or imagining? Elphie chuckled softly.

"The former." Glinda grinned sheepishly then put some ice into her mouth.

"And I need to stop, at least for now. But wow, what memories."

"I agree, on both counts. Why don't have some of these mini donuts and you distract yourself by telling me what sort of fall clothing shopping I'm positive you have planned." Elphie laughed.

"Oh good choice. That could definitely take awhile." Glinda giggled and Elphie chuckled as she held out the plate.

-x-

"Lyndie, I still contend that starting a new school term and moving into a new place is not an excuse to buy me an entire new wardrobe." Elphie said as the train pulled out of the Wittica depot.

"It's a reason Elphie, a really good reason. There's a difference." Glinda giggled. They had been playfully battling over Glinda's supposition that a newly remodeled walk in closet need to be filled with new clothes.

"It's not a very good reason either. Besides I like the clothes I have now." Elphie smiled.

"You do?" Glinda said, mildly surprised. She didn't think that Elphie really cared that much about what she wore.

"Well of course I do my precious girl. You took great care in selecting appropriate clothing for me for any eventuality. My outfits suit me and I am accustomed to having them now." Elphie said then pulled a happily sniffling Glinda to her and gave her a nice kiss.

"I didn't think of it like that. I suppose all new outfits all at once would be a bit much." Glinda said.

"Indeed. I still think that I have more clothes than I require now. But I can also see some merit in your 'variety is the spice of life' attitude towards clothes, and shoes and accessories and hair ribbons and…" Elphie smiled.

"Okay, okay. I get the point Miss thirty-five different books about frisky enzymes." Glinda chuckled.

"Touché." Elphie laughed and Glinda gave her a smug, but playful smile.

"And it's more like seventy five, if you include the research papers and journal articles."

They teased and poked at one another for awhile longer about books and clothes but by the time the train was pulling into the Frottica station Glinda had come to the conclusion that it would be better to focus her shopping energies on what Elphie jokingly called a new wardrobe for their new room.

X

"Home sweet home." Glinda bubbled and bounced as their carriage pulled up in front of Upland Manor.

"It seems like forever since we've been here."

"The household thinks so as well Miss Galinda." Jefet chuckled.

"Even Hensign?" Glinda giggled as Jefet helped her down. The stoic butler's soft spot for Glinda was well known.

"Especially Hensign." Jefet laughed as he held out his hand to Elphie.

"Hi Momsie!" Glinda squealed as Gwenot appeared in the doorway. Nusee bolted out from around her skirt, and scampered down the stairs as Glinda was skipping up them.

"And Nusee."

"Hello Nuisance." Elphie smiled as the little cat leapt into her arms a nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh I've missed you Momsie." Glinda said as she gave her mother a long hard hug.

"I've missed you as well my darling." Gwenot smiled as she returned the hug then gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Her too?" Glinda giggled from her mother's arms as Elphie came up the steps with Nusee sitting in her palms.

"Her too." Gwenot chuckled as Nusee leapt fro Elphie's hands into Glinda's.

"Hello Gwenot." Elphie smiled as she gave her future mother in law a warm and loving embrace.

"Welcome home darling." Gwenot smiled then kissed Elphie's cheek.

"I have so much to tell you." Glinda said excitedly as they walked into the house.

"We have some news for you too." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh boy what!" Glinda bubbled and Elphie chuckled.

"Well the first is that your father will be home for lunch today and has taken the rest of your visit off from work." Gwenot said and Glinda wiggled and bounced happily.

"All the rest can wait until lunch, which will be in an hour. Why don't you two go freshen up and change."

"We will. I'm so excited." Glinda grinned.

"Me too." Elphie said bouncing slightly on her heels, just to delight Glinda.

After engaging in some minor welcome home hanky panky, that was mainly leftovers from their leaving their room activities, Elphie ran Glinda a bubble bath then went to her own room to bathe. As she always did when first returning to her bedroom she took just a moment to take it all in. On some level, which faded just a bit with every visit, she still could not believe that she had a room like this that was her very own. The boxes of books that she sent ahead were in the corner and things had been moved just a little to accommodate a new bookshelf. Samion had told her on her last visit that one more could be easily added but after that it would require some more serious rearranging, which was possible if she wanted. As she was thinking about this and looking around the room she realized that the trunk with her clothes in it was in Glinda's room. Remembering the clothes conversation from earlier she decided to just choose something that was already in her wardrobe, because she knew that it would amuse Glinda. Chuckling to herself she went to quickly bathe and change into a simple navy blue jumper and plain white tee shirt.

X

"Thank you Trezia, this looks delicious." Gwenot said as Cook's young assistant put a plate down in front of her.

"And it smells divine. What is it?" Glinda asked.

"It's called bread salad." Trezia said shyly and Elphie smiled.

"I smell rosemary." Elphie said.

"Yes Miss it's made with semi-stale rosemary bread." Trezia said.

"It is fantastic Trezia. Another salad triumph." Samion praised and the girl blushed slightly.

"I've been working on different types of salads in school recently." Trezia said.

"She concocted a steak and roasted red pepper salad last week that was very good." Gwenot said.

"Oooo, I can't wait to try that." Glinda beamed.

"I'll prepare it during your visit." Trezia said as she filled Glinda's water glass.

"Wait." Glinda said as she looked a Trezia's hand. Gwenot and Samion both smiled as Trezia stopped pouring.

"You should have told them right off the bat." Samion chuckled as Glinda squealed.

"That's an engagement ring!" Glinda bubbled.

"Yes Miss. Jefet proposed to me and I accepted." Trezia said with a shy smile. Glinda was out of her chair in a flash, giving the startled girl an excited hug.

"Congratulations Trezia." Elphie said when Glinda let her go.

"Thank you Miss. We will be married early next year."

"Why didn't Jefet tell us?" Glinda said.

"I actually thought he was going to when he picked you up." Trezia said with a smile. For a few minutes Glinda peppered Trezia with questions, until Gwenot rescued her by telling Glinda that she needed to return to her duties because Cook and Hensign were both in town. The grateful girl smiled at Gwenot then excused herself.

"This is very exciting. I hope we can attend the wedding. They are a cute couple." Glinda said.

"They are. There have been a few other changes around here as well. Gardener has taken on an apprentice, a young high school senior who has an interest in botany and landscaping." Samion said.

"How nice, I can't wait to meet him." Glinda smiled.

"Galinda, Gardener took an apprentice because he wants to retire later this year." Gwenot said.

"Retire? Doesn't he love us anymore?" Glinda said unhappily.

"Galindadoodle, you know better that that." Samion said with a smile.

"I know." Glinda said.

"All of this is just too much for him to handle. Jefet has been helping him with the grounds work until he could find an appropriate apprentice. It took a while. The man is very particular." Samion chuckled.

"I suspect he won't fully retire, even after Zalij, his apprentice, has graduated and is fully trained. He loves the greenhouse too much. It was his idea and has been his project since the beginning. He even helped build it. I suspect that after he retires he will just come and go as he pleases and watch over it." Gwenot said.

"Which is fine with us."

"It is his right. He was here before any of us." Samion said with a chuckle and Glinda laughed too. That was an old family joke that Samion liked to dredge up now and again.

Samion explained to Elphie that Gardener, whose given name was actually Hubin Kaquo, was in his mid seventies and had been brought on as an apprentice himself when he was in his twenties. He had trained others and had numerous assistants over the years, but the grounds were his pride and joy and he ruled over them with a monarch's dedication.

"Mom, you said come and go as he pleases. Does that mean that he will not live here anymore?" Glinda asked.

"He is in good health and is still strong, but he is slowing down. We figure that as soon as he is satisfied that the grounds of Upland Manor are in capable hands he will move in with his favorite cousin and his family. He stays there during his time off and sometimes just because he wants to. He has been spending more weekends there the past few years and is helping the children plant a vegetable garden." Gwenot said.

"I guess that makes sense. He deserves a happy retirement." Glinda said.

"We think so too and will support him however we can." Samion said.

"What will become of his little cottage?" Glinda asked. Elphie had only seen Gardener's cottage from the outside, and only a few times when they took a walk around the greenhouse area. It was small, like the one closer to the house where Hensign lived, but was surrounded with flowers and had a nice little porch with a swing. Glinda had told her that her grandfather had it built at the same time that the green house was built.

"I'm glad you asked that question little one." Samion chuckled

"But it's a secret, so promise me you will keep it."

"How intriguing, I promise." Glinda said. Samion looked around in a conspiratorial fashion then leaned over to whisper to the girls while Gwenot chuckled.

"Your mother and I think it might be nice to remodel it a bit and offer it to Jefet and Trezia to live in after they are married." Samion said quietly and Glinda squealed with delight.

"Shhh, Shhh. Don't let the cat out of the bag." Samion laughed.

"Sorry." Glinda whispered with delighted bubbles.

The conversation paused when Trezia brought out some ambrosia for dessert and Gwenot took the opportunity to move them all out to the terrace to continue their catching up. Once they were settled with drinks and dessert, Gwenot told them that the current conversation could wait because she and Samion were quite anxious to hear about Glinda's trip to the Vinkus and Elphie's special seminar. Glinda happily agreed and Elphie volunteered to go up and get the photographs and other mementos. Nusee came back with her hopped up in the extra chair and waited expectantly for something fun to happen.

-x-

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up. They started with Glinda excitedly telling her parents all about what she did while visiting Juiva. They were quite impressed with the photographs and were not the least bit surprised that their curiosity driven daughter had wanted to ride a camel. Glinda told them about everything, in bubbly detail, pausing so that Elphie could interject things that she and Manif did. Elphie even told them about her special library spot, the resulting panic attack and how it had all worked out. Nusee's ears perked up whenever Elphie spoke, but he soon grew bored and tried to play with her ponytail.

They talked for hours about not only the trip to the Vinkus and the special seminar, but also about things that Samion and Gwenot did as well as what Namom, Aunt Sali and the rest of the family were up to. When that part of the conversation seemed to wind down naturally, Gwenot brought up some Jon's house news that she thought might be of interest, regarding Trezia.

Aciola had brought up the fact that a larger kitchen was going to be necessary to prepare meals for visitors and the children. Gwenot and others had thought that the restaurant that would be used for that purpose but Aciola pointed out the possible impracticalities of that. Gwenot said that she was going to arrange to have a larger kitchen built in the residential area and was going to ask Trezia to help oversee it, after she was finished with school. Gwenot mentioned that the restaurant would be used for apprentice chefs and the residential kitchen could be used for kids who might have an interest in cooking, for themselves or for their families, but did not want to make a career of it. Glinda and Elphie both thought that that this was a wonderful idea and Gwenot had to curb her daughter's enthusiasm a bit by telling her that she had not yet broached this subject with Trezia.

-x-

"Since we are on the subject of food." Samion chuckled after they had talked a little more about the new kitchen at Jon's house as well as Manif's culinary skills.

"I made reservations at Ilono's for dinner, since Cook and Hensign are in town and Trezia has class."

"Oh boy, two nights in a row." Glinda grinned.

"Elphie and I want to go on a date tomorrow night. Dinner and dancing. Is that alright?" Glinda said.

"It's fine with us darling. It might be a good time to see what else you want to do while you are here." Gwenot said.

"There is an auction in Settica day after tomorrow…" Samion started.

"Daddy, I don't mean to interrupt but Elphie and I don't really want to go anywhere. May we just stay here and do things." Glinda asked.

"Well of course Galindadoodle." Samion replied with a smile.

"We were talking on the train and Glinda said that we were sort of like the nomads she met in the Vinkus right now. We are just wandering, going from one home to another." Elphie chuckled.

"I just want to be home, the original home while I can. While we can. We only have five days, including today." Glinda said.

"Perhaps we can have a family day in the park. Have a picnic and play croquette day after tomorrow." Samion smiled.

"That sounds like fun." Glinda bubbled and Elphie nodded.

"There is a new exhibit opening up at the Cultural Center." Gwenot said.

"And let's not forget our little girl's nineteenth birthday dinner." Samion smiled.

"With the day of pampering I had planned beforehand." Gwenot added.

"Oh boy. That sounds like fun too. And shopping at some point." Glinda bubbled.

"Of course." Gwenot chuckled.

They talked for a bit longer then Gwenot suggested that they go get ready for dinner. Glinda danced Elphie around the entrance hall and up the stairs, very excited that her father had taken time off and they were going to do fun things as a family. Nusee bounded along with them, batting at Glinda's twirling skirt. Elphie said that if he promised to behave they might take him to the park with them. They danced a little more romantically when they were behind closed doors then assisted one another in changing clothes, fixing hair and putting on jewelry.

They were actually ready and downstairs a little early so Samion suggested that they go ahead and leave so they could take a walk on the Plaza before dinner to see if there was anything going on that might be fun to do.

It was a nice evening with a warm breeze blowing. Glinda held Elphie's hand and proudly strolled around, greeting people she knew and enjoying her role as an engaged woman immensely. They discovered that there was going to be a brass ensemble concert in the amphitheatre one afternoon and they decided to go to that.

Dinner was a lot like lunch, filled with catching up, stories, teasing, laughing and fun. Even though they lingered over dinner and dessert they did not arrive home very late, because Samion and Gwenot knew that the girls had had a long and somewhat emotional day.

"Elphaba." Samion said quietly as Glinda and Gwenot were discussing going to Pamil's after they arrived home.

"Yes Samion." Elphie said as Samion led her away a few steps.

"That gift you had commissioned for Galinda's birthday is ready. I put it up in your top desk drawer." Samion said quietly.

"I'm excited. How did they come out?" Elphie asked.

"Perfect darling, just perfect. Grez did a magnificent job. Gwenot called them exquisite." Samion said.

"I hope Glinda likes them." Elphie said already knowing that she would.

"I'm positive that she will." Samion smiled.

"Samion, thank you for telling me about commissioning jewelry. I had never heard of such a thing before, but it seems quite practical." Elphie said and Samion smiled. Elphie had been thrilled with the prospect of having something created just for Glinda, after Samion convinced her that the price was more than worth it.

"I have had several pieces commissioned for Gwenot over the years." Samion said.

"And now that I know about it, I can have it done from time to time. Are you sure I left you enough to pay for it?" Elphie asked.

"And them some. I deposited the extra back into your account." Samion smiled.

"Okay what are you two whispering about over here." Glinda grinned as she bounced over.

"Nothing that little ears need to hear." Samion chuckled.

"My ears are big now, thank you very much." Glinda said with mock indignity.

"Even so." Samion said.

"No matter, I'll get it out of her." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie's cheek.

'"My lips are sealed." Elphie smiled and Glinda pouted then grinned again.

"_Uh-oh."_ Elphie thought to herself as she tried to hide her amusement. She recognized the 'I love a challenge' look on her love's face. She blushed slightly when she realized that Gwenot recognized it too.

"You two have had a long day. Perhaps you should go upstairs and get ready for bed before you battle this out." Gwenot chuckled. Elphie and Glinda said good night to Glinda's parents then headed upstairs.

"Do I get a chance to try to unseal them?" Glinda giggled as they walked hand in hand down the hall.

"We were talking about a surprise for you Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh boy! But you certainly took all of the fun out of that." Glinda giggled.

"That was my intention, sort of. We've had a long day remember." Elphie smiled as they went into Glinda's room.

"I know. I would have played fair. Maybe…kind of. Okay, perhaps it is best this way. Night clothes then snuggle?" Glinda asked.

"Absolutely. I'll be right back." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss and went to her own room with Nusee trotting behind her.

-x-

Twenty minutes later Elphie was in her nightdress, barefoot and sitting on Glinda's sofa with her in her arms. They spent a little time with some gentle kisses then they talked about their day and how good it was to be home. They didn't really make out, but they did kiss, talk and snuggle for over an hour, until Glinda started to yawn. After a drawn out process of tucking her love into bed, complete with a song, some snuggles and several very nice good night kisses, Elphie went back over to her room. She waited for a bit just to make sure that Glinda was not going to come over for 'just one more kiss' then opened her desk drawer.

With a type of anticipation that she rarely felt, she slowly opened up the small velvet box. She inhaled sharply when she saw the contents.

"Samion was correct Nuisance, these are perfect." She whispered as she reverently removed one of the earrings from the box and held it up. It was an exact, half sized replica of the heart on the necklace that she had given Glinda for her birthday the year before. She took the other out of the box and looked at them both carefully. They were perfect in every detail and she could not wait to give them to her.

"I think I'm getting better at this Nuisance." Elphie smiled then carefully returned the earrings to their velvet-lined box.


	138. Chapter 138

Elphie looked at Glinda standing in front of the mirror and smiled. She was putting the heart necklace around her neck. They had been together all day, visiting the horses, taking a long walk to the garzebo, playing with Nusee and even spending some alone but together time in the afternoon that caused Glinda to fall asleep against her in the library. It had been a good, quiet day that made Glinda's simple beauty all the more apparent. Elphie wasn't sure why that was, but it happened from time to time. As she watched her love adjusting the necklace and the bodice of her dress, she knew that now was the perfect time to give her the gift, even it was early.

"Are you finished ogling?" Glinda giggled after she fastened the necklace.

"I was admiring, and yes. But wait right there. Don't move." Elphie said.

"Okay." Glinda wiggled happily, sensing a surprise. Elphie hurried over to her room, got the box out of her drawer then hurried back over, after asking Nusee to stay in the room.

"I have something for you, your birthday present early." Elphie said as she wrapped her arms around Glinda from behind.

"Oh boy, I love surprises." Glinda squealed then turned in Elphie's arms, gave her a nice kiss then turned back around.

"What is it?"

"You have to close your eyes." Elphie whispered in her ear as she took Glinda's hands. Glinda shivered in anticipation as she closed her eyes.

"And cover them with your hands." She whispered in her other ear as she moved Glinda's hands to her eyes. Glinda felt tingles and the strong urge to kiss her, but she stayed put.

"I can't wait." Glinda murmured, meaning the kiss as much as the surprise. Since Glinda did not have earrings in yet, Elphie decided to put them in for her and surprise her that way. She reached into her pocket and opened the little box.

"I'll give you a little hint, but you can't uncover your eyes until I say so." Elphie said softly as she caressed Glinda's hands and Glinda's tingles increased. This was similar to some of her dreams and it thrilled her.

"Bossy skirts. Okay." Glinda said with a tremulous giggle.

"No peeking." Elphie said as she started to caress one of her earlobes.

"Earrings?" Glinda guessed excitedly.

"Yes." Elphie murmured in her ear then tenderly inserted the earring.

"But don't look yet." Elphie said softly before kissing her lobe and caressing it again. Glinda thought that she was going to come undone at the sensations and took a deep breath to try and calm herself as Elphie repeated the process on the other ear.

"Now?" Glinda said breathlessly as she felt Elphie's hands on hers.

"Now. I hope you like them." Elphie said as she took Glinda's hands away from her eyes. Glinda opened her eyes slowly and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Elphie, oh Elphie. They are…they are…they are beautiful." Glinda stammered.

"Just like my little necklace." She said as she leaned closer to the mirror to examine them

"Yes." Elphie smiled.

"Wherever did you find them?" Glinda asked.

"I had them made." Elphie said and Glinda whirled around to look at her.

"When we were here at spring break. Your father told me about commissioning jewelry and I liked that idea. He assisted me in getting them made." She continued.

Glinda opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead she just crushed her mouth against hers and kissed her long and hard. Elphie responded with equal intensity and they settled into a deep, explorative kiss.

"I'm glad you like them. This time I was fairly certain that you would." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's cheek when they parted.

"They suit you."

"I love them. And you. Kiss me again." Glinda whispered as she looked into Elphie's eyes. Elphie moved her hand to the back of Glinda's neck as she traced her lips with her finger then she pulled her close and fulfilled her request with a very intense kiss that only ended when Gwenot tapped on the door to tell them that they were going to be late for their reservations.

X

Nothing about their date was particularly noteworthy, especially given the way their evening had started off, but they did not mind. They lingered over a delicious dinner, holding hands, talking softly and laughing a great deal. They walked to the Emerald Café hand in hand, looking in shop windows, greeting people they passed and just enjoying the warm summer's night. They danced for hours to all kinds of music, shared a decadent dessert and danced some more. By the time they got home they were happily tired and grateful for their time together and simple romance.

-x-

"I guess Momsie and Popsicle are upstairs already." Glinda said as they went out onto the terrace after getting something to drink in the kitchen.

"We should probably go upstairs too." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled mischievously.

"All right, but let's go to our spot first. I feel the need to be kissed in the moonlight."

"I can fulfill that need." Elphie said as she led Glinda to the spot where they shared their first kiss. There was a warm breeze blowing through the leaves on the trees and the terrace was awash in the glow of a bright full moon.

"We are so much better at this than we were the first time." Glinda said after a few soft kisses.

"I would hope so, as much practice as we get." Elphie smiled as she ran her thumb along Glinda's jaw line.

"I love you Lyndie."

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda replied then kissed Elphie softly, starting a series of kisses that took full advantage of the moonlit night.

X

"I wonder if the girls are home yet?" Samion said as he and Gwenot walked up the front steps.

"Well there are no lights on so if they are they must be upstairs." Gwenot replied.

"I'll go put this flower in some water and meet you upstairs for a night cap." She said as she brushed the rose Samion had bought her against his cheek.

"Why don't you just bring it up with us?" Samion smiled.

"Alright. Rose petals do nicely scent a bath." Gwenot replied.

"Among other uses." Samion said waggling his eyebrows.

"Let me take these things to the parlor for you then we'll make a list."

"We only have one rose Sami." Gwenot chuckled.

"It will be a short list." Samion replied.

When he put Gwenot's things down on the desk, he saw shadows on the curtains and thought the girls might be out there. He thought about greeting them then remembered that Gwenot had told him that after they returned from a date they often went out to the terrace to dance to music only they could hear.

"Have fun darlings." Samion said to the shadows then went to join his wife.

X

The next few days were family time and Elphie and Glinda enjoyed every moment of it. They had an all-afternoon picnic in the park where they played badminton and were treated to a private concert by three men playing guitars who were practicing nearby their picnic area. Gwenot, Glinda and Elphie had some salon pampering at Pamil's before meeting Samion for lunch then heading over to the Cultural Center. One night they decided to make dinner for themselves, which came out relatively well. Another night they had dinner by the lake then Gwenot and Elphie cheered as Samion and Glinda had swimming races, raced model sailboats and generally played around in the lake. During that time father and daughter were able to spend some good and necessary time together. Mornings were spent with the horses, in the garzebo or at Jon's house. After dinner was spent in the music room, singing and dancing or in the library playing games. Nusee was included in on everything except the Cultural Center, much to Glinda's delight and Elphie's amusement. They talked a lot about the new living arrangement, the upcoming term and even Glinda's graduation as well as family things and goings on in town. It was just what the girls needed and also what Samion and Gwenot needed as well.

-x-

"Momsie , this has been a glorious few days." Glinda said as she and her mother were packing clothes on their last night home. This was her and her mother's time. Samion was taking advantage by spending some time with Elphie, playing chess. Nusee was splitting his time between the two places, staying in one until it ceased to entertain him then moving to the other.

"It has my darling. Your father and I needed this family time as much as you did, although we didn't realize it until last night. We talked about how not all of your breaks will be spent at home anymore." Gwenot smiled.

"Well they can. I miss being here." Glinda said.

"We miss you two here as well darling, but that is just a natural progression of things. Elphaba's studies will become more demanding and fun things will arise to do with friends, it's normal." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"I suppose it is. Mama, I need to talk to you about something. Wedding something." Glinda said as she sat on her bed.

"Alright Galinda." Gwenot smiled.

"My friends have been suggesting that I take graduate classes, even go to graduate school. I've never really wanted to go to graduate school and got mad at them when they suggested it. Jilla brought it up too and I got even madder at her. She said that I was resisting graduate classes because I can't get married until I finish school. I think she might have a point." Glinda said.

"Well that is an interesting development." Gwenot said as her daughter's dilemma registered.

"There are a few classes that I might want to take, but I really want to be married more." Glinda said with determination.

"I still believe that your education takes the highest priority…" Gwenot started.

"Mama!" Glinda said in dismay.

"But I know that your situation has changed since that rule was put in place, so a little flexibility might be called for." Gwenot said.

"Really?" Glinda said delighted.

"Of course darling, although no wedding until after you graduate with your bachelor's degree still applies." Gwenot said seriously, but with a smile.

"I know, I know, but oh boy." Glinda said and Gwenot chuckled.

"Your father and I need to think about this and we all need to discuss it." Gwenot said.

"Absolutely." Glinda said.

"Elphaba's studies are as much a factor in this as yours. We assume that she has at least a couple of years to go, but we know not all of that is class work. An internship and dissertation research is involved as well. Since it appears that she is advancing rapidly, why don't we see where she is after this term and we will revisit this discussion." Gwenot said.

"I like that plan." Glinda grinned.

"Darling, I am very excited that you are even considering post graduate study. I think it would serve you very well. So consider all the opportunities that appeal to you." Gwenot said.

"Oh I will now. I still don't think I have the discipline to be a full fledged graduate student, but there are some classes that interest me." Glinda said happily.

"Good girl. Your wedding will come in due course. Rushing it is in no one's best interest. But putting it off arbitrarily isn't either. It will work out." Gwenot assured her.

"I know. I love you Momsie." Glinda said as she gave her mother a hug.

"I love you too my darling. Now we had best finish this packing." Gwenot smiled indicating the clothes strewn all around.

X

Glinda waved out of the window, sniffling, as the train pulled away from the Frottica Depot. Leaving home hadn't upset her like this in awhile but this time it did. Elphie thought that it might have to do with all the fun they had with her parents, or maybe talking about the possible stressors of adjusting to a new home and a new term at the same time while they had breakfast this morning. It could be both, or it could be just that she was going to miss her parents. She didn't really need to know why Glinda was upset, that would come out in time. So she just held her love, humming softly to her until she vented out her unhappiness.

"I'm all right now Elphie. I think knowing how much I love being at home just hit me. We had such a good time. And little Nusee was so sad." Glinda said as the train was leaving Wittica.

"We certainly did have a good time and I think he was sad because he knew you were." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"So what did you and Daddy talk about while you were playing chess last night?" Glinda asked after a few minutes of quiet snuggling.

"Actually nothing very special. We talked about the classes I'm going to take and how my studies are going to be structured now that I'm an official graduate student. He told me about his graduate studies. I wasn't aware that your father had a master's degree." Elphie said.

"In finance, yep. Momsie has one too. We are a smart family." Glinda chuckled.

"Which sort of leads into what Momsie and I discussed." Glinda said then told Elphie the whole story.

Elphie agreed that waiting to see what her long term schedule would be before making any plans was prudent, but indulged Glinda in some possible scenarios anyway. They talked for most of the trip about this and Glinda eventually came to the conclusion that trying to plan a wedding while finishing her last term would be very stressful but doing it while taking one graduate class might be much easier. The talk segued from the wedding to the wedding trip and they talked about cabin scenarios until the train pulled into Shiz.

-x-

They both got off the train to stretch their legs a bit. While Elphie went to go meet Mr. Frama and give him the luggage tickets for the trunks that were going to Dani and Manif's, Glinda went to find Beliea and Gotero, who were joining them for the trip to the Emerald City.

"I'm going to get us something to eat." Gotero said when they were all settled in Elphie and Glinda's compartment.

"We missed breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"I could use a snack." Glinda grinned.

"I'll go with you." Elphie chuckled.

"Forgive me in advance." Glinda smiled.

"But you and Gotero don't seem so tense."

"Forgiven." Beliea chuckled.

"We've been talking a lot. I just don't understand why he is so intimidated by my past, especially since I don't really have one."

"Jilla told me that men could be funny about their love's past involvements. She said they have fragile egos." Glinda said.

"That is true. I just wish I could really make him really understand that the dapper clothes, high profile jobs and all the other aspects of the men I know from home don't matter to me. I said it was a stupid reason not to come see me this summer. We fought about that, but got it all out in the open. It helped a great deal." Beliea said.

"I've hate fighting with Elphie but it does break down walls if you do it right." Glinda agreed.

"Well we weren't, not really. At least not at first, but we got through that. We aren't one hundred percent, but we are getting there." Beliea said.

"I'm so glad, you two are such a good couple. And he loves you." Glinda said.

"I know he does, I love him too. I just wish…you know, I'm not even sure right now." Beliea smiled.

"Maybe you could talk to Chaxi. She really helps me and Elphie get to the nitty gritty." Glinda chuckled.

"Perhaps talking to someone might help. I'm training to be a therapist, you'd think I'd figure that out sooner." Beliea said with a laugh.

"My mom told me it's a can't see the forest for the trees thing, and warned me not to try to be Elphie's counselor." Glinda said.

"I'm learning the same thing, it's just easier said than done." Beliea chuckled.

"That goes for a lot of things." Glinda replied.

"No kidding. But Gotero and I are good, we decided to just enjoy ourselves at this reception and take a break from the working it out." Beliea said.

"A wise decision. I approve future Dr. Solytio." Glinda giggled.

"I appreciate that." Beliea said but before she could continue Gotero and Elphie came back with sweet breads, fruit and drinks. They settled in for the short trip, ate their snack and talked about the reception.

X

Manif heard the arrival announcement for the one thirty train and smiled as he got up from his chair in the bustling waiting area and walked out onto the platform. There were lots of people of all ages waiting to greet friends or loved ones. He heard one little boy saying 'toot toot Papa's coming chuga, chuga toot, toot' over and over as he shuffled around his obviously harried mother and smiled.

"Toot, toot, green girl's coming, chuga, chuga, toot, toot." He sing-songed softly then chuckled. The train slowed and stopped and within minutes people were getting off. He watched the people as they disembarked, betting that Glinda would be the first of his friends.

"I owe myself an ale." Manif laughed as he started over to his friends. Gotero spotted him first and waved. Even though he could not see Glinda any more through the crowd he saw her manicured hand pop up and heard her bubbly voice.

"Busy place today." Gotero chuckled when they finally met up.

"You think this place is bad, you should see my little village." Manif laughed.

After all the enthusiastic greetings and a few teasing comments between Elphie and Manif were out of the way, Manif and Gotero went to get the luggage while Beliea, Elphie and Glinda went into the depot itself. It took awhile for the boys to return, but soon enough they were on their way.

-x-

"So did everyone else arrive safely?" Glinda asked as Manif maneuvered the carriage through the streets of the Emerald City.

"Loma and Hyrut arrived last night. They volunteered to go pick up Caspon and Juiva this morning. I'm not sure if they wanted to be helpful, or just wanted to get away from the chaos." Manif chuckled.

"More than likely they just wanted to find a secluded spot along the road and make out in the carriage, knowing them." Gotero laughed.

"I'd vote for that." Glinda giggled.

"Come to think of it they did leave rather early." Manif grinned.

"Well Caspon and Juiva got picked up, so no matter."

"So the actual reception is tomorrow evening, correct?" Elphie asked.

"Yep. A buffet dinner and dancing in the Madilineshire Community Hall. My mother and my Aunts started decorating today. As far as I know they guilted Dani, Loma and Juiva into going along to help." Manif said.

"Oh poor Dani and the others." Glinda chuckled.

"I do recall hearing 'shirking maid of honor duties' come up once or twice. But I don't think she really meant it." Manif chuckled.

"I'll make it up to her…somehow." Glinda smiled.

"Okay there are a few things you need to know before we arrive. First, I apologize in advance." Manif said.

"For what?" Elphie replied.

"Just consider it a sweeping general apology and we'll insert specifics later." Manif laughed.

"Oh this can't be good." Gotero chuckled.

"I can't imagine it can be that bad. Your wedding went fairly well." Elphie said.

"Hold onto that thought green girl. Now second, my mother has set up a girl's dorm in her dining room, with cots and places to put luggage. She thinks all of the bridesmaids should stay together with the bride." Manif said.

"Wait, won't the bride be staying with the groom since they are already married." Glinda asked.

"One would think, but no. At least not tonight. Which leads me to the third thing, night before reception day activities." Manif said as they turned from a brick road onto a cobblestone one.

"Something fun I hope." Gotero said.

"Depends on your outlook. My Aunts decided yesterday that a formal high tea bridal shower would be a good thing. Females only." Manif laughed.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Glinda said.

"Yes it does." Beliea groaned.

"I agree." Elphie said.

"But as the best man my duty is to the groom, correct?" She asked and Glinda chuckled.

"Usually, but not this time. My uncles are absolutely adamant that I have a proper stag party. No girls allowed, not even my best man. My mother was thrilled because she wants you at the tea." Manif said trying not to smile.

"Now I see why you apologized." Elphie muttered.

"Oh it'll be fun. We'll conjure up some lovely tea dresses." Glinda said enthusiastically.

"That's what Dani hoped you would say." Manif chuckled.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Elphie asked.

"Well…uh, yeah." Manif said as he pulled the carriage to a halt. He turned around on the driver's bench and looked at Elphie and Glinda.

"Do you two remember that dinner with Granny, where we talked about the Losid's and telling Mama Miola that you two are engaged?"

"Yes." Elphie said warily and Glinda stroked her hand and nodded.

"Well Dani told her yesterday. Apparently an opening presented itself and she took it. I don't know all of the details, but she said her mother was very shocked, but handled it well. She feels bad that she couldn't consult with you first, but she did say that it was unlikely that the perfect moment would arise again." Manif explained.

"Well, Granny did say that Mama Miola should be told. I sort of assumed she already had." Glinda said.

"Is this going to but a strain on things with the reception?" Beliea asked.

"It hasn't so far. Dani thinks that she will talk to Granny about it and will just file the information away and carry on as usual until then. She is not worried at all because Mama Miola is very fond of you two." Manif said.

"It was going to happen sooner or later." Glinda said, mainly for Elphie.

"I guess that's true. It's okay. As Nanny used to say, 'no use crying over spilt milk." Elphie said with an attempt at a smile. Glinda beamed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Waxing philosophic green girl?" Manif laughed.

"At the moment, the thought of enduring a tea party later is far more distressing than your mother knowing that Glinda and I are engaged." Elphie said reasonably.

"Good. I hoped I announced those things in the proper order." Manif chuckled and Elphie glared at him.

"So we're good, right?" He asked with an innocent grin.

"Only because turning you into something more unpleasant might upset your mother." Elphie said with no humor.

"I love you too. Onward we go." Manif grinned then turned back around.

"I wouldn't turn your back on her man." Gotero laughed as he climbed up onto the seat beside Manif.

"No worries. I'll pay for the therapy and let her buy dinner a few times. We're fine." Manif said then turned his head around.

"Right Elphie?"

"If you say so." Elphie said with a slight smile that made Glinda giggle and Manif laugh out loud.

They got back underway, going a bit faster than they had previously to make up for lost time. Glinda spent the rest of the trip trying to convince Beliea and Elphie that a tea party bridal shower will be fun. Gotero and Manif tried to tease them about it, but a very stern 'knock it off' from Beliea made them turn their attention to talking about the stag party.

X

"Well here we are." Manif said as he pulled the carriage to a halt in front of a large wooden sign that said 'Welcome to Madilineshire.'

"Madilineshire, population one hundred fifty-six and home to the great and wonderful me!" Manif chuckled.

"I thought you were going to relocate to Shiz." Elphie said.

"Way to kill the mood green girl." Manif said and Elphie merely smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm thinking it's a good thing for the rest of us that they won't be together tonight." Beliea chuckled softly.

"For us, yes. For them, not really, but they will survive." Glinda smiled as the carriage started to roll.

Manif gave them a lively and descriptive guided tour of the town as the made their way to his mother's house. At one point Elphie mentioned that the field where he made his first round ball goal and the first tree he fell out of could not really be classified as historical landmarks. Glinda loved the houses, which were mostly made of brick or stone. A lot of them had A style frame or modified A frame type roofs along with yards and flower gardens surrounded by small stonewalls or picket fences. They passed small shops and cafes, a chapel, a police station, several liveries and many people who shouted out greetings to Manif.

"Next stop, forty-five Nikower Lane." Manif said as he pulled up in front of a medium sized cottage type house with a stone exterior.

"Manif what a cute house." Glinda bubbled as the guys hopped down.

"A far cry from Fosswood for sure." Manif chuckled as he helped Glinda down.

"I've moved up in the world." He smiled as he offered Elphie his hand.

"Oh thank Oz!" They heard Dani say as she hurried down the short path to the gate.

"Hello my beautiful wife." Manif chuckled as he gave her a hug and a kiss then waved to Loma and Juiva who were coming their way.

"I thought you'd never get back."

"Hi Dani." Glinda bubbled as she gave Dani a firm and supportive hug.

"Manif told us everything."

"The Aunts want hats worn for the tea." Dani groaned.

"Okay, maybe not everything." Glinda giggled.

"But never fear your Maid of Honor is here. We can do hats." She added with assurance.

"No we can't." Elphie mumbled.

"I'm with her." Beliea said.

"Hats can be a great deal of fun and very whimsical." Juiva said as everyone exchanged greetings.

"We've been trying some on. There are definite possibilities." Loma chuckled.

"Well there you are Manif." His mother smiled as she and Mama Miola joined the group of friends.

"Here I am mom. Aren't you lucky." Manif grinned then kissed his mother check.

"At times, yes. I'm just glad you got the rest of the bridal party here safe and sound. Welcome to my home everyone." Hatnia said with a smile and Elphie could see the resemblance between her and Manif.

"Hello everyone, it is so good to see you." Mama Miola smiled as she greeted everyone. She looked at Elphie and Glinda a bit oddly before giving them a hug, but her hug was warm and friendly.

"Now you boys get those bags to the house then get on to your Uncle Holiter's. Your friends are there already. The tea starts in a couple of hours and we have no time for dilly-dallying." Hatnia said.

"Yes Ma'am." Gotero said.

"Mom we need to dilly-dally just a bit. Dani and I really need a moment with our best man and MOH." Manif said.

"Alright, that is reasonable." Hatnia said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Guoyn. I'll handle the bags." Gotero said.

"We'll help." Loma said helpfully.

"Now that's the wedding spirit." Mama Miola smiled.

"Come along children, I'll show you where things go."

While Manif and Dani's mothers directed the unloading of the luggage, Manif led his wife and friends around the side of the house to a small patio. Manif's sister was there and after greetings were out of the way, he got her to go into the house with the promise of a very special brother sister only dance at the reception.

"Glinda, Elphaba, I…" Dani started but Glinda stopped her with a hug,

"It's okay Dani." Glinda said reassuringly.

"Oh good. My mother found out that one of musicians in the reception band was the second cousin of one of my sisters-in-law or something and was going to try to put you two together for the reception and possibly afterwards because he lives near Shiz. I felt I had to prevent that." Dani smiled.

"I'd classify that as a very good reason. You know how jealous Elphie can get." Glinda chuckled.

"It's okay Dani, really. I'm just putting it away in order to get through the reception and tea party intact." Elphie said.

"I think Mama is thinking the same thing. She will get it eventually, she just needs some time to let it settle. I am so glad you guys are here." Dani said then hugged Elphie harder than she usually did. Elphie responded and patted her back, making Glinda beam with pride.

"Me too." Manif smiled.

They talked about what was going on, who was staying where and other things of importance until they heard a tap on the window. Manif waved at one of his aunts, who was standing in the window with a slight scowl on her face, holding a clock. Dani and Manif spent another minute or so making sure that Elphie and Glinda were up to speed then Manif walked them to the side door. Since his aunt was standing there with her arms folded, refusing to let him in, he danced her around then kissed her cheek. After that he took Dani in his arms, dipped her and kissed her with a great deal of passion.

"Manif, really!" His aunt admonished.

"Have fun ladies." Manif chuckled as he started to leave.

"Don't have too much you nut. I'm not bailing you out of jail." Dani laughed

"Don't worry about it Dani girl. That's what a Best Man is for." Manif said with a chuckle and a wink.

"That boy is incorrigible. Marriage hasn't diminished that at all." The Aunt clucked as she herded the girls into the house.

"And hopefully it never will." Dani whispered to Glinda, who chuckled merrily.

X

"Alright ladies…whoa." Dani said as she came into the dining room.

"I see you rearranged a bit."

"It was necessary. Dorm style is one thing, barracks style another." Glinda chuckled.

"I can't argue with that. Elphaba, I'm sure we can put you in Manif's brother's room if you'll be uncomfortable here." Dani said sincerely.

"It's only two nights. I think I'll be fine. Besides Glinda has got me trapped in that corner." Elphie smiled.

"I prefer tucked away." Glinda said.

"Well there is more room in here now, good job to all the redecorators." Dani chuckled.

"It was fun." Loma said.

"Now, what's going on?" Beliea asked.

"I talked to my mom and she is going to convince the Aunts that because we have two finishing school trained socialites in our midst, we are more than capable of preparing for a tea party." Dani said.

"Thank Oz. That one Aunt kept giving Elphie these mean sideways glances." Glinda said.

"The fact that Elphaba is the Munchkin Heir, doesn't set well around here, but Manif and his mother put their foot down so nothing will come of it, except maybe some digging around for good gossip. And Oz almighty those women can gossip." Dani said.

"They must be Madilineshire's Biddy Committee." Glinda laughed.

"That, I can handle. Now what else are we up against?" She said in a no nonsense manner as she rubbed her hands together.

"Well, this tea party thing is being held at the local garden club's club house, which apparently is a major deal around here. It will be catered, formal and we won't know a soul there. My mother isn't exactly thrilled. High tea is not her thing, but Hatnia is very excited so Mama is too. Manif was a golden boy around here. Everybody knew and loved him growing up. Hatnia had big plans for our wedding and we feel badly that she couldn't live that out. Hopefully this will give her at least part of it back."

"Don't worry Dani. We are bridesmaids. We can adapt to anything." Loma chuckled.

"We certainly can." Juiva added.

"Even hats." Beliea said and Glinda looked at Elphie.

"Even hats." Elphie said not quite convincingly.

"That's the spirit everyone, now let's get to work." Glinda bubbled as she picked up her wand.

Just like with the bridesmaid's dresses, there was lots of experimentation only this time Glinda and Juiva had very definite ideas. In a little more than half an hour all of them were dressed in stylish and sophisticated tea length dresses that flowed when they moved. All of them except Elphie were in bright festive colors, with stripes, dots or floral designs and capped or short sleeves with matching patterned silk stockings and shoes. Elphie was in navy blue, because Glinda summarily nixed black and Elphie refused to wear white, with long sleeves, regular stockings and her ankle boots.

After the dresses they fussed with hair and makeup then traded or conjured jewelry to compliment their dresses. Glinda took the opportunity to show off her new earrings. They all knew that her birthday was the next day, but also knew that it would be celebrated after the chaos of the reception was over.

When they were all ready, Juiva and Glinda tackled the hats. Elphie's was the simplest, something like a silk covered boater's hat with a slightly wider brim. All of the hats had wide brims, but the brims were either wavy, angled or sort of drooped on one side. Glinda's had a large bow with ribbons that fell down her back. Juiva's had a flower made of netting and a sash that hung down to her shoulders. The other three had simple accents that matched the patterns on their dresses.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Glinda declared them tea party at the garden club ready and encouraged them to admire themselves in the mirror. While they were doing that and helping one another adjust their hats, Mama Miola, Hatnia and one of the aunts came in. The aunt was honestly surprised that they all looked so good and Glinda got some rather negative flutters from her that she couldn't really pinpoint.

"I hope all of this is worth it." Dani sighed as they walked to the carriages.

"You're making your mother-in law happy." Glinda smiled.

"That's true, I just hope this satisfies the aunts that I am indeed good enough for Manif." Dani said.

"Well that might not ever happen." Beliea chuckled.

"Just be the beautiful, confident bride and let your mother in law show you off. Ignore the rest."

"I guess it is my turn. He did it at the wedding. Let's get this over with." Dani said as she and her friends got into one of the carriages.

"My thoughts exactly." Elphie said quietly as she took off her hat.

X

"Guys, no laughing. The girls will kill us." Hyrut said as they waited outside the garden club entrance.

"They will kill us even if we don't laugh." Gotero chuckled.

"But I wouldn't miss this for anything. But must we dress like a barbershop quartet?" He added indicating the white linen suits with wide pink vertical stripes they were all wearing.

"You mean barber pole quartet." Hyrut laughed.

"Oh pipe down, it's the perfect ensemble for seranading a Shiz girl's hat parade." Manif grinned.

"Do you think Elphaba will actually go along?" Caspon said.

"Oh I'm sure Glinda will convince her. Between her and Juiva I'm sure they are all very hoity-toity." Manif said.

"Hey here the come." Hyrut said.

"Get out your lyrics boys and get your serenade voices going." Manif said with a chuckle.

"Look, the boys are there waiting." Dani said as they got close to the garden club.

"Great, just great." Elphie said as she took off her hat again.

"Oh now." Glinda said as she took it and put it back on her.

"We all look fabulous. Just go with it, they love us, to different degrees, it'll be fun."

"Manif has that up to something look in his eye." Dani said as their carriage pulled up behind the one with the mother's and the aunts. Other guests were milling about wondering what was going on.

An attendant help the older ladies down then Manif went and offered his hand to Dani.

"My wife." He said with a broad, boyish grin.

"Mani…." Dani said as the other guys started to hum.

"Never saw you look quite so pretty before. Never saw you dressed quite so lovely what's more. I could hardly wait to keep our date this lovely tea party afternoon. And my heart beat fast as I came through the door" Manif started to sing after he helped Dani down.

"Oh boy! A serenade." Glinda bubbled.

"_In your party bonnet, with all the frills upon it."_ He continued as the other boys helped the rest of the girls out as they sang along with him.

_You'll be the grandest lady at the garden party. I'll be all in clover and when they look you over, I'll be the proudest fellow not at the garden party."_

"That's not how this goes you nut." Dani smiled as the boys hummed and swayed. Glinda was bouncing happily, Elphie was shaking her head and the mothers were highly amused.

"We improvised." Manif sang then they continued singing.

"_Oh, I could write a sonnet about your party bonnet, and of the girl I married at the garden party."_

"That makes no sense." Dani chuckled.

"Enjoy yourselves ladies." Manif sing-songed then motioned to the guys and they all ambled away, singing the song again. When the people who were milling around started to applaud they turned, took a bow then continued on their way.

"Look at it this way." Beliea said to her friends after the applause and buzz of conversation died down and people stated to go into the clubhouse.

"This might be the only amusing thing that happens at this party."

"That's true. And it's already given them something to talk about." Loma smiled.

"I say we embrace the romance of it all." Glinda giggled as she held Elphie's gaze for a beat. She knew her love was okay, she wasn't comfortable or happy, but she was okay and for now, that would do.

X

A/N: The song Manif and the guys serenaded with was my adaptation of "Easter Parade" by Irving Berlin and I offer him my sincerest apologies.


	139. Chapter 139

"So what do you have in store for me Uncle?" Manif chuckled as he and his friends walked into his Uncle Holiter's study when they returned from serenading the girls.

"Well first off, get changed out of those damned swishy suits. You look like fops." Uncle Holiter said.

"We look very dapper, but we will." Manif replied.

"Thank Oz. The Pit is no place for dandies." Holiter laughed.

"What's the Pit?" Gotero asked. They guys had a vote after leaving the Garden Club and elected Gotero substitute best man for the evening.

"Ah the good old Pit. I thought they shut that hole down." Manif said.

"It was. But it opened up again about six months ago. New management, new grilling pits and an on site brewery. But the same good old-fashioned food and fun. Montiy, Bokec and some of your cousins are meeting us there for steaks, ribs and lots of ale. Then it's on to the lodge where your old friends will join us for fine brandy, premium cigars and some special entertainment." Holiter said with a wink and a chuckle.

"Uncle, I'm married already. I don't think my wife will appreciate the specialness of your entertainment." Manif said with a slight frown.

"Now, Manif my boy. It's a real stag party, all innocent fun. You need to just relax and enjoy it." Holiter laughed as he clapped Manif on the shoulder.

"Go get out of those silly suits and put on something worthy of a night for real men. We leave in half an hour."

-x-

"Well this is going to be interesting." Caspon said as the guys made their way up to the attic room where they were bunking.

"My uncle means well, he really does. He just has very specific ideas about gender roles." Manif said with a laugh.

"There are some distinct possibilities for fun here. Or at the very least good food." Hyrut said.

"And cigars." Caspon added. None of them really smoked, but could appreciate a premium cigar.

"No doubt of that. At the Pit you choose your own steak, ribs or whatever from a big cart then take it to one of the open grilling pits and cook it up while drinking cold ale. At least that's the way it used to work." Manif said as they started to change clothes.

"Sounds great." Gotero said

"Did you frequent that place a lot in your youth?"

"When I was in upper school, for special occasions. It's on the outskirts of town and rather pricey. The last time I was there was to celebrate graduation. My buddies and I put firecrackers in the grilling pits." Manif laughed.

"Well now there's a way to pep up a party." Caspon laughed.

"Are these the same buddies that will be joining us later for special entertainment?" Hyrut asked.

"More that likely yes." Manif chuckled.

"Oh the stories we'll hear." Gotero chuckled.

"And pass on to his better half at appropriately inopportune moments." Caspon said with a smile and Manif rolled his eyes.

"I'm upgrading from distinct to definite possibilities for fun." Hyrut grinned then slapped Manif on the back.

X

"If one more woman that I do not know asks me when Hatnia is going to be a grandmother I'm going to scream." Dani grumbled as she sat down beside Glinda at what had been designated as the bride's table. She had spent the last hour being introduced to as well as scrutinized and interrogated by all of Manif's mother's and aunt's friends.

"You think that's bad." Beliea said.

"One lady told me that I should quit school and get married because my best fertile years are almost behind me."

"That's nothing. I was told, by a complete stranger, that I had good childbearing hips." Loma said.

"Was it that lady over there in the green hat with those Ozawful flowers on it?" Dani asked pointing to a trio of woman talking by a fountain.

"That's her." Loma confirmed.

"That's Manif's Great Aunt Fochy. She told me the same thing." Dani said incredulously.

"She said that my hips were perfect for birthing healthy Guoyn babies. Apparently they have big heads."

"Well at least this is a very nice venue for a tea party." Juiva said helpfully.

"I've been to a lot of tea parties and a lot of garden clubs. This is very, very nice."

"Oh I know and Hatnia is just beside herself with joy. I guess it is not that much to endure." Dani said.

"That's the spirit Dani." Glinda grinned and gave her friend a hug.

"So how are you two faring." Dani smiled at Glinda and Elphie. Glinda chuckled but Elphie just shook her head and sighed irritably.

"Elphie's been very popular among Manif's old girlfriends." Glinda giggled.

"You're kidding." Dani said.

"Nope. It seems that they assumed that the Munchkin Heir would have the inside track on available upper class Munchkins. They were all very surprised that she wasn't already spoken for by some diplomatic type." Glinda grinned.

"Well you can be very diplomatic when need be." Loma chuckled.

"That's what I said." Glinda laughed.

"Elphie wasn't very amused."

"This party has been a study in hypocrisy." Elphie muttered.

"They don't like Munchkins, yet those girls would marry one just because he was wealthy and well connected. And their mothers complain that Manif didn't marry a hometown girl, but would let their daughters marry non-home town boys for the same reason."

"Well that's small town sexual politics for you." Beliea said.

"Any town." Glinda grinned.

"Frottica's Biddy Committee feels it's their duty to make sure that everyone is properly matched up."

"And I'm sure love plays very little part in it." Juiva smiled.

"None at all, really." Glinda agreed with a laugh.

"You know, I've been wondering why Manif's old girlfriends were invited to this event. It seems a bit cruel." Loma said.

"I think the aunts arranged that." Dani said.

"I overheard, because I was meant to, some ladies comparing me to his senior year girlfriend, Bacoma. Group consensus seems to be that she was perfect for him."

"Oh Dani don't let that stuff get to you. The aunts will get over it." Juiva said.

"Eventually."

"I think it's time to fight biddiness with biddiness." Glinda chuckled and Juiva nodded.

"Don't you mean bitc…" Loma started with a grin.

"Loma!" Beliea smiled.

"Fine. But we all know that's what she meant." Loma chuckled and even Elphie chuckled along.

"So what does my sneaky MOH have in mind?" Dani laughed.

"Just a few strategically timed stories about how romantic and sweet Manif is from you and well placed 'they are so perfect together' type comments from us." Glinda grinned.

"Oh that'll get them." Loma laughed while Juiva nodded in approval and Elphie arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Dani do you see something inherently flawed about finishing schools that are meant to produce well bred ladies, turning out… well, sneaking, conniving maids of honor?" Beliea smiled.

"You seem to think those things are mutually exclusive." Glinda laughed.

"I assure you, they are not. But don't worry, nothing major. And you already have an example to play off of. He serenaded you right outside in front of a lot of them."

"Just look at it this way Dani." Juiva said.

"Whatever we say, will get back to Mrs. Guoyn and will give her even more reason to brag about her son."

"That's true. He is a good husband and everyone should know about it." Glinda grinned.

"That does have merit." Dani agreed.

"Good. Look Hatnia is motioning to you. I'll come along. Elphie, want to come too, or are you okay here?" Glinda said.

"I'm fine right here. You go attend to your duties." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I'll take Beliea and Loma over to the fountain area." Juiva said.

"I'll just stay here with Elphaba. You and Loma go and have fun." Beliea smiled.

"Okay." Loma said and she and Juiva adjusted their hats and strolled away to mingle some more.

"Are you sure Elphie?" Glinda asked quietly.

"I'm sure my sweet. Beliea and I will stay here and as you put it earlier, guard the fort." Elphie chuckled.

"Okay, my love." Glinda smiled then put Elphie's hat back on her head.

"This will make a wonderful sketch. You in a garden of colorful flowers and plants, with that hat on." She added then leaned in to whisper in Elphie's ear.

"And nothing else."

With a little giggle, Glinda grinned at Elphie and Beliea then took Dani's hand to lead her over to where her mother in law was waiting with a group of women.

"Dani chose her maid of honor well." Beliea chuckled, ignoring Elphie's blush.

"I have no doubt that between her and Juiva, we will all emerge from this event with our sanity intact." Elphie said as she removed her hat.

"Your sanity may emerge intact but if you don't keep that hat on, I fear for the rest of you." Beliea laughed, but removed her own hat as well.

"I really see no point in wearing it. And for some reason I don't understand, trying to get me to keep it on amuses Glinda immensely." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"You don't seem as thrilled as the others do with this event."

"Oh it's fine for what it is. My grandmother, aunts and cousins on my father's side were all garden club type women. Grams sponsored me for a junior membership when I was in high school. She was trying to entice me to stay and be around what she called, normal women. She thought that I was just to smart for my own good. I humored her for a while, but it was obvious that I didn't quite fit in. Plus I'm not a hat sort." Beliea chuckled.

"Was she disappointed in you?" Elphie asked a little tentatively.

"Not disappointed in me as much as disappointed that I didn't embrace her lifestyle. But she loved me and I knew that. She died a few years ago. One of the last things she told me was that being a smart girl was okay as long as I didn't forget the girl part. And that she was proud of me." Beliea said with sad smile.

"I apologize Beliea. I did not mean to upset you." Elphie said sincerely.

"Oh, you didn't Elphaba, I'm okay. Actually Grams would be pleased to see me sitting at a lace- covered table in a garden, preparing for high tea, even if I am not wearing my hat." Beliea chuckled.

After talking for a little while longer, they decided to get up and join the others. As they walked through the garden they heard the story of how Manif wooed Dani back by serenading her with a band being passed around and laughed. They also discovered that Loma had taken it upon herself to add a little snideness to the well-timed comments by mentioning that Manif and Dani were very intellectually compatible and that Manif liked women who could keep up with him intellectually. Juiva tried to stop her, but when all was said and done, those comments, combined with the more innocent comments from the others did the trick. By the time tea was being served Dani was being regarded in a whole new light by the older women and politely ignored by the younger ones. Glinda and Juiva were delighted and declared the operation to be a success.

X

"Ugh. I can barely move." Hyrut groaned as he climbed down from the wagon that had transported them all from the Pit to Uncle Holiter's lodge.

"No kidding. I've never had a steak that big before." Caspon said.

"Or ale that strong." Gotero said with a chuckle.

"I'm done for the night for sure. As designated best man, I've got to keep my wits about me and keep the groom out of trouble."

"You've got that all wrong Shizman. A best man is supposed to help the groom get into a little trouble." One of Manif's cousins said then dropped the stein that he was carrying.

"Damn."

"Oh don't worry Cahur, I'm sure trouble will find us." Manif laughed.

"Especially if we point it in the right direction." Another cousin laughed.

Manif's three uncles went in first to see if everything was ready then Manif, his three close friends and five of his cousins joined thirty some odd people in the main room of the Fraternal Order of Oz's Lodge number four.

Manif was greeted with a round of a bawdy stag party song then was enthusiastically greet by his old friends, distant cousins and friends of the family. He was teased about getting married to get out of his militia service and even though some of them were jealous that he did not have to serve, they did not give him a truly hard time.

Gotero, Caspon and Hyrut were handed a snifter of fine brandy, a cigar and were integrated into the fray. As much as they wanted to hear stories about Manif's adolescent exploits, the others were just as interested in hearing about his Shiz exploits, pre marriage. To aid this, Manif's Uncle Bokec organized an impromtu roast of sorts and the storytelling and toasting began. Manif was allowed time for rebuttal, but that just fueled the fire.

The stories were deemed less interesting when the graduate school years started so that part of the evening wound down, but by that time all but a few of the party goers were tipsy, including the guest of honor. Before anything else could get started, risqué music started playing and four scantily clad women came dancing out of an adjoining room. There was wild applause and catcalls as the men found seats. Manif started to protest, but Gotero convinced him that it would be easier in the long run to just give in and let everyone else have their fun.

"The green girl would never allow this." Manif chuckled after a woman wearing a dress made of ribbons danced by.

"That's why your Uncle declared this a men only party." Gotero said.

"Well these four definitely are not men." Hyrut said.

"Wow look at the knockers on that one." One of the cousins slurred.

"I love breasts. Dani's breasts." Manif sighed.

"Easy there man." Gotero chuckled quietly. But it was too late, the comment was overheard by a few people and a compare contrast of breasts started. Gotero couldn't stop that, but when one of the dancers started showing a bit too much interest in the groom, he put some money in her pouch and whispered something in her ear.

"Why is the pretty dancing lady going over there? The groom is here." One of the cousins asked.

"Manif is sharing. It's that guys birthday." Gotero said pointing randomly in the direction of a group on the other side of the room.

"Good for you Manif spread the joy." The cousin said then stumbled in that direction.

The show lasted another fifteen minutes and was met with lots of applause, calls for an encore and several proposals of marriage. The semi-rowdy crowd was appeased when they were told that there would be more dancing later in the evening.

"I heard that your first party wasn't anywhere near this much fun." One of his old friends said when Manif and the guys joined a group at the bar.

"Oh we had a good time, didn't we Tero?" Manif said.

"We acted like real apes." Gotero chuckled and Hyrut spit ale through his nose laughing at the memory.

"Oh that was fun." Caspon agreed.

"It was thrown by a girl, how could it be." Someone said.

"It wasn't thrown by her, she was more like the emcee, sorta." Hyrut said.

"Besides we like her, she's a good best man." Caspon agreed.

"Oh, I get it she was the entertainment." One of Manif's school friends said and Manif flew off of his stool. Hyrut and Caspon were not far behind.

"Easy Mani. It's not worth it." Gotero said quietly.

"Just knock it off you all." Manif said angrily as he started to walk away.

"What did you expect us to think? You picked a woman for your best man, the green Munchkin Heir no less." The friend said.

"I expected that you guys would think that I had matured a little and had stopped acting like an ignorant, juvenile ass." Manif replied.

"Something's gotta be going on. I don't get the green thing, but maybe the connections make up for it." The friend said.

"Ya know. I don't think he is dallying around with her." Another guy said.

"My brother went to Munchkinland on business a month or so ago and he heard that their Heir is into other dames. Gonna marry one. Freaky huh?"

"I heard something similar." A voice from the growing group said.

"Oh no." Hyrut whispered to Caspon as Gotero held onto Manif's arm.

"Talk about a social climber. How desperate does a dame have to be to make it with another dame and a green dame at that? If it's even true. You know those Munchkins." Another guy said.

"But think about it two women together, rolling around together naked, all sweaty and grunting…" The friend who started the conversation said with a lascivious grin.

"ENOUGH!" Manif roared as he broke away from Gotero's grasp.

"What is the matter here?" Uncle Holiter asked.

"Manif is pissed off because his Munchkin best man has a thing for other dames." Someone said.

"What? That's absurd." Holiter said.

"What's absurd is that this is supposed to be a bachelor party. Me sharing a good time with friends and relatives, not some drunken school boy game of Guess What. I'm out of here." Manif said and turned to go.

"Wait just a minute there Manif." Holiter said as the other two uncles came over. Manif stopped but did not turn to face his uncle.

"This was just harmless stag fun. They were just teasing you. It's what friends do. You are taking this way too seriously." Holiter said.

"Yes friends tease, they also stop you from slugging someone who is drunk and inappropriate. I'm leaving." Manif said then jogged away before Holiter could stop him. Gotero, Hyrut and Caspon hurried after him while Holiter conferred with the other uncles.

-x-

Manif flopped down on a bench outside of the lodge and put his head in his hands.

"I knew this was a mistake. I never should have agreed to this." He moaned as Gotero sat beside him.

"And I'm drunk."

"Yes you are, which is probably making all of this worse." Gotero said.

"Those guys are asses." Manif said.

"Yep." Gotero agreed.

"And idiots." Manif said.

"No argument here. They are even drunker than you." Gotero said.

"Don't defend them." Manif said angrily.

"Hey man, I'm on your side, remember." Gotero said.

"Us too." Caspon offered.

"Hey fellows can I have a moment with my nephew please?" Holiter asked.

"Sure." Gotero said.

"We'll be over there." He added pointing to some tables.

"Manif come on. I know you are a bit sensitive about that best man of yours, but what did you expect? It was just teasing waiting to happen, especially at a stag party." Holiter said.

"You know what your brother did to my mother, how he cheated on her and humiliated her." Manif said slowly and carefully.

"Yet you sat there and listened to those idiots accuse me of doing the same thing to my wife." He continued angrily.

"Alright, Manif, alright. You're too drunk to talk about this now. We can discuss it when you are sober. Now come on back in and enjoy the party.

"I know you mean well, and you wanted me to have a nice traditional stag thing to celebrate my wedding. But I'm not going back in there. Since I was young, you were my father, the man I looked up to. You kept me out of trouble, you taught me to be a man, to stand up for myself and to stand up for my friends. But in there you just sat by and listened to those drunken jackasses disparage me, my wife and the best friend I've ever had. Then you say I'm taking it too seriously when I stand up for them. I know morality is relaxed at these things, but there are limits Uncle." Manif said.

"I'm really not sure how to respond to that. No one meant any harm with the things they said." Holiter said.

"Maybe not, but ignorant words have an effect Uncle, they cause harm even if it is not intentional. I've seen it and experienced it. And I won't tolerate it." Manif said.

"You won't huh? Well we are tolerating a lot here you know. You're best friend is the Munchkin Heir Apparent. That doesn't settle around here very well and you know that. But did anyone say a word about it, no. Maybe I should have stopped the dalliance talk, but it really was harmless. No one thinks you are like that. Now this other stuff about her preferring other women…" Holiter said.

"That is off limits and none of your business." Manif said firmly.

"So it's true then." Holiter said.

"It's none of your business. I love you Uncle, but the private lives of my friends are no longer your concern. I am no longer a child who needs to have their relationships monitored. Please respect that and keep your opinions to yourself. Tell those dolts in there that too, because I will not have what went on in there infecting my reception tomorrow. If you can't manage it for me at least do it out of respect for my mother. She is not to know one thing about this. This is all very, very important to her." Manif said as calmly as he could.

"I know it is. Why in the hell do you think we went to the time and expense to put this all together, accepted your choice of best man and those other rather pretentious pals of yours." Holiter said.

"Honestly Uncle I have no idea why, considering how it has gone so far. If you knew me at all anymore, you'd have planned better." Manif said then walked away.

"Wait, I'll drive you." Holiter said feeling an odd sense of pride mixed in with his irritation.

"No thanks we'll walk." Manif replied without stopping or turning around. Gotero and the others saw Manif walking towards the road and hurried after him.

"Where are we going? It's still pretty early." Gotero asked when they caught up.

"To get drunk…er." Manif replied.

X

"Well I hope the boys are having more fun than we did." Dani said as they walked out onto the patio when they returned home. After the tea was over the aunts, mothers and the girls had gone shopping in town then had a light dinner together. Now the older women were chatting in the parlor and the Dani and her friends were out on the little patio.

"Oh it wasn't so bad." Glinda chuckled.

"It did get a little better towards the end." Dani conceded.

"And you have to admit, those gardens were lovely." Juiva smiled.

"I saw some very rare plants there." Elphie added.

"All I know is that Hatnia had a wonderful time and so did my mother. They seemed honestly oblivious to all the drama." Dani chuckled.

"I'm sure they were. They were busy, bragging and being the proud mothers of the bride and groom." Beliea said with a smile.

-x-

"Does anyone else hear singing?" Elphie asked while they were talking about the shopping they did.

"I do." Loma chuckled.

"Oh Oz, that sounds like our serenaders." Dani said as she got up from her chair. They all hurried around to the front of the house just in time to see a wagon with Gotero driving and the others in the back pulling up in front of the house next door, out of view of Manif's.

"What are you doing here? I thought your party would go on all night." Dani said as Manif hopped out of the wagon.

"And will someone be coming to look for this wagon?" She added seriously.

"Fear not my beautiful bride. This buckboard is above board and the party was a bust." Manif sing songed.

"You're soused." Dani smiled as she dodged Manif's attempts to kiss her.

"We all are." Hyrut laughed as he tumbled out of the wagon.

"Cept Tero."

"It's a long story. The wagon is borrowed with permission from a pub owner Manif knows." Gotero said.

"Come on we'll tell you all about it. We have ale. In bottles." Manif grinned as he took a canvas bag from Caspon.

"But we broke two." He said as Caspon held up four fingers.

"I really don't think you all should hang around here in your condition." Dani laughed.

"You know my better half is smart. Everybody in the wagon." Manif said.

"Hold on hot shot. Count your bottles for a minute." Dani chuckled then walked over to Gotero.

"Okay. Hey green girl. What's two plus two?" Manif chuckled.

"You tell me." Elphie replied with a chuckle then saw Dani motion to her.

"What's going on?" Dani asked chuckling at Manif and Caspon lining the ale bottles up on the sidewalk.

"It really is hard to explain, but Manif didn't want to stay at the stag party. They were already sort of drunk when we left. We went to the pub where his friend works and that's a long story too. But everyone is fine, no one is in trouble or wanted for a felony." Gotero chuckled.

"Why are you sober?" Dani asked.

"I was elected ad hoc best man. A duty I gratefully turn back over to you Elphaba. How you managed us the first go around I'll never know." Gotero laughed.

"With threats." Elphie smiled.

"I suggest that we all just pile in this thing and go for a little ride, maybe to the park. It will be fine." Gotero smiled.

"Fine with me, but I'll need to tell the mothers and aunts something." Dani said.

"I feel the need for a walk, perhaps to that little café around the corner." She added with a chuckle as the three of them walked over to where Manif, Caspon and Hyrut were singing 'eight bottles of ale on the sidewalk'.

"Okay let's all go for a ride." Gotero said.

"Goody!" Glinda grinned.

"My bride's going the wrong way." Manif said and started after her.

"She is going to tell your mothers that we girls are going to that little café nearby." Elphie said.

"Oh good thought. Yours's sneakiness is rubbing off. I'll help." Manif said.

"You're a besotted mess. Do you really want your mother to see you this way?" Elphie said.

"Guess not. I guess you're back on duty now?" Manif chuckled.

"Unfortunately. And I'll broke no drunken shenanigans from any of you." Elphie smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Hyrut, Caspon and Manif said as they attempted to get back into the wagon.

"When I tried to tell them that, they blew me a raspberry and peed in the bushes." Gotero laughed.

"Ewwwwwwww." Glinda said.

"Cas, really?" Juiva frowned and Caspon shrugged then fell into the wagon.

"Hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go." Hyrut said as he flopped down.

"Okay let's go."

While Gotero was helping the girls into the wagon with some interesting assistance from the guys, Dani returned.

"Okay, the aunts already retired so I told our mothers that we were going to the café around the corner and would be back in about in about an hour." Dani said.

"Fibbing for love. I love my bride." Manif said as Dani climbed into the wagon.

"No fib. We'll stop by the café and will be back in an hour." Dani said.

"Whatever you say wife of mine." Manif said as Gotero helped Beliea onto the driver's bench beside him.

"Here have an ale."

"Just one." Dani chuckled as she took the bottle as the wagon started to roll.

"Hey!" Manif said looking around.

"Where are your hats?"

X

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I might not be able to put up a chapter next week. Happy 4th to all my American readers.


	140. Chapter 140

Elphie sat on her cot thinking about the previous night. They had all piled into the wagon that the boys had shown up in and went to a little café around the corner from Manif's mother's house, but did not stay there. Even though she had strongly suggested, in her best man voice, that they get several carafes and try to sober up the groom and groomsman, she was out voted nine-to one. She looked at her sleeping fiancée and chuckled as she remembered Glinda's bubbly, 'sorry sweetheart but coffee is not very festive' as she voted against her. Instead, Manif had ordered three bottles of champagne that the girls ended up paying for because the guys had used all their money at the pub earlier. They piled back into the wagon and went to a nearby park. Manif tried to conjure champagne flutes, but instead ended up with ten real flutes, which had amused Glinda to no end. Instead of trying again he had insisted that she give them all a flute lesson. She had reluctantly agreed, but only after making the boys promise that they would leave without a fuss when she said that it was time to go. She shook her head and smiled at they way they had agreed.

"Okay lads and lassies, everyone raise your right hand… your real right hand and repeat after me. I do hereby promise, swear, affirm and pledge that I will on my bestest ever promise and fear of being turned into something unpleasant by our best man, pinky swear that I will go home when I am told to by the best man or the green girl, who are actually the same person."

Manif had been very drunk, slurring, stumbling over his words and acting truly foolish. Elphie thought back to when he had been drinking after Dani left him, the only time that he had been more than just tipsy since she had known him. Then he had been morose, but last night she wasn't sure what he was except very drunk and goofy. She had a vague feeling that he might have been angry about something and Gotero had alluded to something happening at his bachelor party, but was reluctant to get into details, even when Dani pushed him. Elphie heard Dani whisper her name and refocused her attention.

"Morning, Elphaba." Dani said quietly from the foot of Elphie's cot. Glinda had pushed their cots very close together under the pretense of giving them all more room, which left only a few inches of space beside her.

"Good morning Dani." Elphie smiled.

"If Hatnia can get the ingredients you need for your hangover remedy, will you brew some up for the guys? They will be here for breakfast later."

"I'd be glad too. Although I'm surprised that they will be here for breakfast." Elphie chuckled softly as she took a pad of paper and a pencil from Dani.

"Oh Hatnia is going to insist upon it. I talked to her already this morning and she said that behaving like schoolboys last night, does not excuse them from being men this morning." Dani laughed.

"Quite sensible, but will make for a very interesting breakfast." Elphie said.

"Thus the need for your special tea." Dani smiled as she took the pad back from Elphie.

"I'm happy to help. Dani do you think that Manif is all right?" Elphie asked.

"I think something got to him at that party. I want to know too, but we are just going to have to trust Gotero and honor his request to just wait until all of this is over." Dani said.

"I know." Elphie said. She had a feeling, based on what she knew of the area, that it might have something to do with her and that bothered her, but she knew that focusing on it now would be counterproductive. Beliea and Juiva waved good morning to her from the other side of the room and she responded.

"Elphaba, we need to get up and going here, but Beliea and I were talking last night and we thought that it might be nice if Glinda got to have a few moments alone with you this morning, since it is her birthday." Dani smiled and Elphie blushed deeply.

"I don't mean to embarrass you. I just thought that we can drag Loma out of bed and go out to check on breakfast and get this list to Hatnia and you could wake Glinda privately.

"Dani, Glinda will appreciate that." Elphie stammered shyly after a few beats. Dani nodded to Beliea who started to rouse Loma.

It took a bit to get Loma up and moving but she eventually, albeit grudgingly, shuffled out of the door with Beliea and Juiva.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Dani smiled as she shut the door. Elphie was still blushing, but she was grateful that their friends had provided her with a way to give Glinda a tiny surprise on her birthday. With a smile, she leaned down and softly kissed Glinda's forehead then her cheek. Glinda murmured something and shifted position.

"Lyndie my sweet." Elphie said then gave Glinda several light kisses, causing her to rouse and seek out more.

"It's time to wake up my precious now nineteen year old." She smiled as Glinda blinked and grinned at her then gave her a more substantial kiss.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled then sought out another kiss, which Elphie provided.

"Festive Birthday Lyndie." Elphie said.

"What a nice dream I'm in. wake up alarm kisses on my birthday." Glinda said then tried to initiate a much more vigorous kiss, which Elphie had to regretfully deflect.

"Not a dream. Real wake up alarm kisses." Elphie chuckled then kissed the pout that formed when Elphie redirected the attempt at an involved kiss.

"But…where is everyone?" Glinda asked looking around the room.

"Dani and Beliea thought it might be nice to give us some privacy so I could wake you up. As a birthday treat." Elphie said and blushed again.

"Awww. I love them." Glinda said.

"But only a few minutes." Elphie chuckled at the look on Glinda's face.

"Hey." Glinda said then started to scoot across the small space between their cots, forcing Elphie to move over.

"A lot can happen in a few minutes. Especially on a birthday." She giggled then pressed herself closer to Elphie. Elphie caressed Glinda's cheek then shifted so that their eyes met.

"I love you my Lyndie, with all of my heart. I adore and cherish you with everything I am." Elphie said then kissed her softly as a prelude to a much more intimate kiss. It wasn't long or involved, but it conveyed what Elphie was feeling.

"Happy birthday." She said when they parted then gave Glinda an equally intimate embrace that was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Happy Birthday Glinda." They heard the voices of their friends say as the door started to open. Glinda gave Elphie a quick kiss, told her that she loved her then bounded out of bed.

"Thanks you all. What a wonderful way to wake up on my birthday. Or any day." Glinda bubbled as she gave everyone hugs and accepted hugs and kisses and accepted a slice of tasted bread with jam.

"You know." Loma said a little grumpily after she hugged Glinda.

"I think you are romantically drawn to other girls just so you can get by with stuff like this." She said with no animosity whatsoever and Glinda could feel that her friend was just giving her a friendly hard time.

"Oh, Elphie is the only reason that my preference is girls…or I should say girl. Singular." Glinda grinned. "Getting by with stuff like this is just an unintended perk." She added with a giggle.

"Well I hope it was worth me being hauled out of bed and missing out on five whole minutes of sleep." Loma said with a huff and a smile.

"It was." Glinda nodded.

"Then festive birthday to you." Loma replied with a slight chuckle and Glinda kissed her on the cheek.

Elphie just observed this scene, liking the feeling of seeing her love so happy. She used to worry that Loma teased her about things like this, but Glinda told her once that there were different types of teasing. She explained that the kind that Manif did to her and that their group of friends often did to one another was a sign of affection. So she knew that what Loma said just friendly fun that made Glinda feel loved and included. She wasn't sure that she truly understood why, but she knew from personal experience that it was true.

Dani told Elphie that Hatnia had what she needed to make the tea and that she could have first crack at the bathroom so she could get ready first and get the tea ready while the rest of them were changing. Glinda loved that idea and happily gathered Elphie's things for her. She followed Elphie to the little bathroom that was near the dining room and gleefully pouted as she came dejectedly back when Elphie refused to allow her to stay and assist.

X

"Oh Oz." Hyrut groaned as he tried to climb down from the carriage after it stopped in front of Manif's mother's house.

"Tell me why must we be out in this horrible sunlight again?" Caspon asked in a whisper.

"Because my mother wants the wedding party to have breakfast, or something." Manif replied.

"Elphaba tried to sober you dolts up last night, but no. You all just had to have champagne. At least the girls were smart enough to limit themselves to one glass." Gotero laughed and the others glared at him.

"Ugh, she did didn't she? I vaguely remember voting her out of the wagon." Manif moaned.

"Something like that." Gotero chuckled.

"Maybe Elphaba forgot that she wanted to sober us up." Hyrut whined.

"You are kidding, right?" Gotero laughed.

"Just hoping." Hyrut sighed.

"Well there you are boys." Mama Miola said from the doorway.

"Well come on men. Time to face the day and people." Manif said. Gotero went on ahead and greeted Miola. The others followed along behind then endured Miola's cheek pinches and gentle admonishments as they filed into the house.

They settled into the living area and gratefully accepted cups of Elphie's special tea in addition to some ribbing from their girls. After several cups each they began to feel more human and were able to hold conversations that didn't included moans, grunts and lots of shushes.

Nothing was really planned for that day, since Hatnia assumed that the groom and groomsmen would need to recuperate. Manif had kept things like this from his mother before, so letting her believe that they had overindulged at his bachelor party seemed normal. He had no intention of ruining her notion of what this wedding reception and its activities should be.

After breakfast they decided to just hang around the house until it was time to get ready for the reception. Dani and Manif went off on their own for a bit and the rest played games or just sat around the patio and talked. People came and went all morning, offering congratulations or help with last minute set up at the Community Hall. Manif's aunts, brother and sister came back to the house at lunchtime, as did his Uncles. Manif and the others were on the patio talking about how ridiculously he had behaved the previous evening when Hatnia came to tell him that his uncles wanted to speak with him. Dani wasn't the only one who noticed the flash of annoyance on his face as he left to go meet them.

"In a better frame of mind this afternoon Manif?" Holiter asked when Manif walked into the den.

"I'm sober, if that is what you mean." Manif said.

"Manif, things maybe got out of hand last night. But there was no need for you to leave like you did." Holiter said.

"Uncle I'm not sorry I left…I." Manif started.

"Yes, Yes I heard it all last night. Let's just forget about it." Holiter said.

"The party continued on after you and your friends left anyway." Bokec chuckled.

"We heard that you all continued on as well. Bofyr brought this over to Holiter's earlier." Montiy said as he handed Manif a wallet.

"This is Gotero's. We were wondering what happened to it." Manif said.

"Apparently, your best man left in a hurry to keep you from driving off in a wagon and left it behind." Montiy laughed.

"Ah." Manif said as he tried to recall what happened.

"Manif, we won't say anything to your mother about last night, or about your female best man's oddness, if it's true. But there were a lot of people at that party and things like that tend to spread quickly." Holiter said.

"If those idiots even remember." Manif said.

"True, but be aware that all kinds of things about the Munchkin Heir have been floating around here ever we learned she was coming." Bokec said.

"Look, just don't let my friends and cousins talk like they did last night, at the reception. I'm holding you personally responsible if they do." Manif said looking directly at Holiter.

"I can't control every thing those boys do." Holiter said.

"Then I suggest that you keep them away tonight." Manif said.

"We will be out of here tomorrow and no one will have to tolerate her or my pretentious friends any more."

"We will do our best tonight, but you need to do your part and not be so defensive." Holiter said and Manif sighed inwardly, knowing that they still did not really get it.

"Okay, I will try. Let's just have a nice night for my mom's sake. I have to go." Manif said then left the den.

Manif left the house and walked around it to clear his head. He was being defensive. And although this was about giving his mother a nice wedding reception, it was more about what would happen if Elphie found out about the rumors. He was going to have to tell her that the news was out, that rumors were spreading. Even he knew that they would easily reach Shiz, but he wasn't going to tell her here. He thought on the train ride home he could talk to her or perhaps once they were back at Fosswood. He wondered if he was being selfish or protective. He stood in the back yard listening to the sounds of his friends talking and laughing. It was the sound of his life now. A life he loved.

"Mani, why are you standing here in the back yard?" Frinia asked.

"Hiding from you little sister." Manif chuckled.

"Mama and I were talking and maybe I can come and stay with you during school break this fall." Frinia said with a smile.

"Perhaps. It depends on what Dani's and my schedule is like." Manif said, knowing that his little sister visiting would bring a set of problems he did not want to think about.

"But sometime soon, right?" Frinia pressed.

"We'll work something out." Manif smiled.

"Okay." Frinia said.

"Now come on. Aunt Motwa's chicken salad for lunch." She said taking his hand and tugging him towards the patio. Manif looked at his little sister, who was actually a young woman now and smiled. There were parts of this life that he loved too.

"Dibs on the deviled egg." Manif said with a chuckle then started to jog away.

"Hey no fair! I called dibs for eternity the last time." Frinia protested and ran after him.

X

After lunch the mothers and Aunts went to the Community Hall to make sure everything was ready. Everyone else just relaxed. Some took a nap, some took a walk and others just sat around the house or patio reading or chatting. Manif and Dani spent some time playing games with Manif's brother and sister. Since Glinda and Loma were napping, Elphie played chess with Hyrut. At around three, Miola and Hatnia sent all the boys away and told the girls that it was time to start getting ready for the reception.

By four thirty Dani and the rest of the girls were dressed in their wedding finery. They were making last minute adjustments to Dani's hair when Hatnia came in to tell them it was time to go. They all knew the plan because the mothers and aunts had briefed them on it several times. Loma, Beliea and Juiva were leaving first, meeting up with Hyrut, Gotero and Caspon to go to the Community hall together. The bride, groom and their honor attendants would arrive separately. About ten minutes after the bridesmaids left, Manif showed up. With a grin, Glinda took Elphie's hand and left the dining room.

"So my beautiful bride, are you ready to be received by everyone who is anyone in the village of Madilineshire?" Manif laughed after giving Dani a kiss.

"Sure. It can't be worse than being scrutinized and interrogated by them." Dani chuckled.

"Have I thanked you for going through this." Manif said as he hugged Dani hard.

"At least as many time and in as many ways as I thanked you for doing it at Fosswood." Dani chuckled.

"Okay. As long as we are square." Manif chuckled.

"Well let's see how tonight goes before we call it even." Dani said and Manif laughed.

"Good thought. After last night…" He started then trailed off.

"Mani…" Dani said but Manif interrupted her.

"Dani, yes something happened last night, my cousins were being jerks…mainly about Elphaba and we left the stag party because of it. We'll talk, I promise. But I've nipped it all in the bud I hope." Manif said and Dani just nodded then kissed him with great affection.

"I love you Mr. Guoyn." Dani said.

"I love you too Mrs. Guoyn. Now let's go show Madilineshire just how much." Manif said with a sly chuckle.

"Just please promise me that when we leave tomorrow, I will actually be able to return." Dani chuckled.

"I promise." Manif said with his hand over his heart.

"You may be greeted with whispers and a few raised eyebrows, but you will be able to return." He added with a laugh then dipped Dani and kissed her.

"You nut." Dani laughed as she readjusted her wedding dress.

"Let's go before I'm completely disheveled and you have a fussy MOH to contend with."

"Well nobody wants that. Let's go my beautiful bride." Manif smiled as he offered Dani his arm.

"I still remember seeing you in this the very first time. You took my breath away. I couldn't think straight. You were marrying me."

"You are very handsome yourself my knight. And my breath was stolen that day too." Dani smiled and they shared another kiss before going out to join Glinda and Elphie.

X

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present Mr. And Mrs. Manif Guoyn." The master of ceremonies said then Dani and Manif appeared in the doorway that had been turned into a flowered archway. Everyone cheered as they walked in arm in arm then cheered more loudly as they kissed when they reached the small bandstand.

To get the reception started Dani tossed her bouquet, Manif threw his garter and the two that caught them opened the buffet line. Dinner was as much about mingling and congratulating the bride and groom as it was eating. Some of Manif's old friends were putting together a scrapbook of well wishes and were wandering around having people sign it without the bride and groom seeing it. When Glinda found out about it, she enlisted the help of the wedding party to assist.

Hatnia was hurrying about making sure people had plenty of food and drinks. Manif tried to get her to just relax a bit, but she was enjoying it all too much to do that. But she did agree to let Miola, who had been trying to assist, help her. They both received many compliments on the wedding party attire, the wedding dress and the decorations. Everyone wanted to hear the story of the wedding, so several versions of it were floating around.

Elphie was getting more attention than she wanted, but she had expected it. Glinda was getting some odd flutters from some of the people who came up to talk to her and thought that some of them were staring a bit too long, but she just attributed that to her title. Manif was keeping a casual eye on his cousins, relieved that so far, they were not behaving badly. What he didn't know was that they were trying to find out if the Munchkin Heir really was engaged to another woman and if that woman was there.

After a couple of hours of food and mingling, the wedding cake was brought out. Manif and Dani feed one another, then to the amusement of all, feed their mothers. After cake was passed out and champagne glasses were filled, the master of ceremonies called for toasts. Much to Elphie's relief, Hatnia had asked her if she remembered the toast that she made at the wedding, so she could use it now. So after she was introduced, she repeated the toast verbatim, and it was well received. After that friends and relatives had a chance to toast, or in some cases roast the happy couple. Glinda, as maid of honor, made the last one.

"Dani and Manif received a lot of wishes tonight. Love, happiness, wealth, children, dreams fulfilled, good health and much more. All things that a newly married couple needs. My wish for them is friendship, each other's friendship. Dani, Manif, may you always appreciate the wonderful friendship that you share and remain the best of friends forever. To Dani and Manif." Glinda smiled as she raised her glass.

"To Dani and Manif Guoyn." The master of ceremonies said and the sound of clinking of the glasses echoed in the room.

After Dani and Manif thanked everyone, the dancing started and the bride and groom started it off with a well executed tango that made the aunts cluck and blush. After that the dance floor and the bar were opened and the real party started. All of the usual dances like the father-daughter and mother-son were done first before general dancing started. Most of the wedding party, including Glinda danced with everyone. But as usually happened in situations like this, they tried to shield Elphie from too much unwanted attention, by dancing with her, mingling with her or just engaging her in conversation whenever they thought it was needed. It was so much a part of their lives that they didn't even realize they were doing it. It served Elphie well and allowed her to have a reasonably good time, but it also added to fuel to the ever-growing rumor among Manif's town friends, that she did not like men.

The reception started winding down at around ten and after that only close friends and family remained. There was still a lot of dancing and chatting, as well as drinking and cake eating. Loma went over to the cake table for a second piece of cake. On the way back to her table she stopped at the bar for some ice water.

"So have you figured it out yet?" She overheard one of Manif's cousins saying, but didn't really pay attention.

"I think it's true. She doesn't seem interested in any of these men anyway. I tried to ask her to dance but that idiot Gotero got to her first." Another man said.

"Shame we can't just ask. My dad will shoot us if we make a scene." The first said.

"Can you imagine those stupid Munchkins trying to figure out what to do about their precious heir getting it on with other women. Their idiotic little heads will explode." A third man laughed. Loma had been talking to the bartender about the cake, but when she heard the term Munchkin she listened.

"Well I'm putting my money on her liking other dames. My source in Munchkinland says it's for real. If it wasn't Manif would have just said so last night." Another said.

"I wonder if her paramour is someone she goes to school with"

"Crap. They know about Elphaba and Glinda." Loma said to herself as she hurried to find Glinda. She found her talking to Mama Miola and fidgeted as she waited for the conversation to end. Finally, she was able to pull her away. Loma told Glinda everything that she overheard at the bar, unaware that Elphie and Manif were within earshot. As soon as Manif heard the start of the conversation he tried to say something, but Elphie stopped him.

"This was why you were so drunk last night, wasn't it." Elphie said calmly and Manif nodded.

"You should have told me. How dare you keep something like this from me." Elphie said with ice on her voice then turned and hurried to Glinda.


	141. Chapter 141

"Oh no." Glinda sighed as she listened to Loma explain what she overheard at the bar. She wasn't surprised by any of it, but she was very concerned about the timing. As she listened she thought she felt Elphie nearby and turned to look just in time to see Elphie stalking towards her, with Manif following close behind.

"Elphie wait." Manif called.

"Elphie, it's okay." Glinda said gently, knowing that her love had overheard the conversation.

"We knew that…"

"Apparently it's not okay or else Manif would have told me about it last night." Elphie interrupted quietly, but angrily.

"Give me a break green girl. I was drunk off my ass." Manif said desperately.

"What about earlier today?" Elphie replied as Glinda and Loma tried to herd them to a more out of the way place.

"I've had a lot on my mind. I'm sorry all right. What in the hell could you have done about it anyway? Turn my cousins into something unpleasant?" Manif said a bit snappishly. Elphie glared at him and twisted slightly to break the light hold that Glinda had on her arm.

"I was never given an opportunity to know, was I? It was information that affects me…and Glinda and you kept it from me. But I can see from your flippant attitude that is not important to you." Elphie retorted.

"Oh come on. You can't think…" Manif started with anger and frustration in his voice.

"Stop it, both of you stop this now!" Glinda snapped as she stomped her foot. Elphie startled slightly, as if being jostled out of something and Manif looked at her sheepishly.

"I mean it. This is a wedding reception and we are part of the bridal party. We can discuss this later." She added firmly.

"But I…" Elphie started and Glinda took her hand but narrowed her eyes.

"No buts, no nothing. Manif is right there is nothing you could have done about and it appears to me that since the room is not abuzz with this news that whatever happened last night took care of it well enough." Glinda said and Manif nodded, trying not to smile.

"That's not the point, but fine." Elphie responded with the beginnings of a brood in her voice.

"And Manif, I realize that you had a lot on your mind, but a little heads up this morning would have helped." Glinda said and Elphie smirked.

"Have you ever tried to give her 'a little heads up' about something?" Manif asked incredulously.

"It's not possible. She wants more information and wants to solve the problem, or brood about it."

"I am able to adjust my responses…" Elphie started.

"Not very well." Manif replied.

"Enough. This stress is making you two act like children." Glinda said and Manif threw up his hands before she could continue.

"Alright, alright, alright." He sighed.

"Look, last night I was just dealing with my anger at the absolute trash that some of my cousins and friends were talking, badly perhaps but it was the best I could do at the time. My uncles' attitudes were not helping. I wasn't really thinking about you specifically, green girl. I was thinking about my mother. This reception is for her. I was, and still am, adamant that nothing spoils it for her. And I made that clear to my uncles last night. I'm sorry." Manif said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry too. Perhaps I overreacted." Elphie said after a few beats.

"Perhaps?" Manif said with a slight chuckle and Glinda looked at him, not at all amused and Elphie saw the lines of empathic stress on her forehead and immediately took her hand.

"I'm sorry my sweet. I was being very selfish." Elphie said softly.

"Me too Glinda. This is just a mess. I should have told all of you what was going instead of just Dani." Manif said.

"You told Dani? Were you planning on ever telling me?" Elphie said with a hint of ire creeping back into her voice and felt Glinda squeeze her hand.

"Of course I was. After all of this was over and I could think straight." Manif said then frowned.

"Damn, here come my Aunts."

"Okay, we are putting this away for now and getting back to being part of a bridal party, for the sake of Manif's mother." Glinda said.

"Of course." Elphie said.

"I'm taking Glinda to center. We will be right back."

"Go on. I'll defend the right flank and divert the aunt brigade." Manif chuckled and Elphie just looked at him blankly.

"Thanks Manif." Glinda smiled then she, Elphie and because Elphie insisted, Loma started to go.

"Manif, your uncles are throwing some of your cousins out of the reception. I think you should intervene. It is your reception after all." They heard Manif's oldest aunt say as they hurried away.

-x-

"Please forgive me my precious girl." Elphie said after about five minutes of rubbing small circles on Glinda's back while she curled against her chest. Loma had led them to a small room that she and Hyrut had discovered earlier and was now standing guard outside the door.

"I was being truly selfish in many ways." She added and Glinda could feel that she was not only ashamed of herself, but also confused and hurt.

"Don't be so hard on yourself my love. You were just taken aback and reacted. You are in a stressful situation, as is Manif. It will work out." Glinda said as she shifted to meet Elphie's eyes. Elphie stroked her cheek then pulled her into an embrace.

"I suppose it will." Elphie said with no convection.

"Trust me Elphie, it will." Glinda smiled as she pulled away.

"Lyndie, does Manif trust me?" Elphie said after a few beats.

"What? Elphie, of course he does. Implicitly. And I know that you know that. What is this about?" Glinda said gently then swore to herself when Loma knocked on the door.

"The aunts and mothers are looking for you two. " She heard her friends voice say.

"We're coming." Glinda said as she felt Elphie shutting down.

"We'll talk about this my love, with Manif. He…" She tried to say to Elphie, but Elphie interrupted.

"You know, never mind. I'm just over reacting. And we need to support Manif and Dani and not worry about something that I can't control anyway." Elphie said in the resigned tone that always bothered Glinda.

"I'll just put this all away." She added then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Okay. But put it away, do not suppress it." Glinda said, already knowing that suppressing it was exactly what Elphie was going to do.

"We need to go." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's lips softly.

"We do." Glinda said reluctantly accepting what was happening only because she knew her options were limited. She knocked on the door to alert Loma that they were coming out. She and Loma had developed this knock and response in a silly moment as a way to know that no one was around when she had spirited Elphie away for a quick kiss once. They did it from time to time and it always made her giggle and amused Elphie, but this time, it did neither. Not even Loma was smiling or trying to tease them when they left the room.

"Better?" Loma asked Glinda as Elphie went towards where Mama Miola and Hatnia were talking.

"I am. She's not. But it will work out." Glinda said as she and Loma followed behind Elphie.

"Why must weddings have so much drama?" Loma said.

"No kidding." Glinda sighed.

-x-

The aunts and mothers were franticly looking for Elphie and Glinda because it was time for the last official dance of the evening and the best man and maid of honor needed to participate. There was some contention among the aunts and some of the other older ladies as to how that was going to happen seeing as how they were both females. But Mama Miola came to the rescue and suggested that they just be allowed to dance together since Dani and Manif had chosen a modern upbeat song and those usually didn't have any rules attached to them anyway. That suggestion was not enthusiastically received among the aunts, but neither was the bride and groom's choice of songs so Manif just went ahead and told the master of ceremonies to proceed then turned on his boyish charm for his aunts and mother.

As the announcement was being made Dani took her mother aside thanked her sincerely then told her that she loved her and gave her a hard hug. Manif convinced his aunts and mother to join them on the dance floor and soon everyone was dancing, switching off partners and having a good time. Even if it wasn't the last dance that the aunts had envisioned.

The last dance lasted half an hour. The bride and groom danced with everyone, but the bridal party, with a few exceptions, just switched around among themselves. Manif and Elphie danced together a few times and even though Manif was in much better spirits and Elphie seemed to be, Glinda could feel slight tension between them and that made her a little sad. She didn't dwell on it because she knew it would work out, but she hated feeling it.

After the dance there were a few more congratulatory toasts then Dani and Manif spent the next hour circulating saying goodbye and thanking people for the gifts, which were piled, unopened on a table in the corner. Some of the old friends and non-problematic cousins were not quite ready to leave yet so they persuaded the band to play a little while longer and they continued to dance and enjoy themselves as people filtered out of the Community Hall. By the time Dani and Manif rejoined their friends, several bottles of wine had been opened and everyone was trading more stories about the bride and groom.

It was long after midnight, and a couple of hours after the aunts, mothers and uncles had said goodnight, when the bridal party and the last of the old friends decided to call it a night. Elphie was trying to clean up a little, but everyone told her that they could attend to that the next day. As Gotero, Caspon and Hyrut went to go get carriages for everyone, Manif spent some time saying a private goodbye to his old school friends. Glinda was tired and a little empathically overloaded so Elphie insisted that they leave in the first carriage, even though they were the best man and maid of honor. Dani agreed and told the other girls to go with them, that she and Manif would be along later and to not wait up. Glinda really wanted Manif and Elphie to talk, but knew there was a better time to do that than that night, so she agreed.

Once they were back at Hatnia's they got ready for bed and changed into nightclothes without much conversation because they were all very tired. With no self-consciousness, Elphie told Glinda to lie down with her, so that she could even out properly before she fell asleep.

"Happy birthday my precious girl." Elphie whispered as Glinda cuddled close to her after Juiva turned off the lights and goodnights had been said.

"I like being a maid of honor, it made a fun birthday." Glinda said sleepily.

"Especially after my little wake up surprise this morning."

"I'm glad. And I am sorry that I caused you concern today Lyndie." Elphie said.

"You'll talk to Manif tomorrow and it will all work out." Glinda said then yawned as she snuggled closer.

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too Lyndie, sleep now." Elphie said as she stroked Glinda's hair and hummed softly. She had every intention of moving over to Glinda's cot after her love fell asleep because Juiva, Loma and Beliea were nearby. But even after Glinda started to snore, she could not bring herself to leave Glinda's side.

She thought about the conversation that Loma had overheard for a long time as she listened to Glinda breath. She finally came to the conclusion that her issue was not that Manif hadn't told her right away, she understood that well enough. It was that people were talking about her at all. It irritated her that information that she could not control and that may or may not be accurate was circulating. It angered her because it had to the potential to make her and more importantly Glinda's, life difficult and there did not seem to be anything she could do about it. As the night progressed, and she continued to dwell on the problem and it occurred to her that things were not always as they seemed and it was possible that she had options. Around dawn a plan had formulated in her mind and she finally fell asleep only to wake up a couple of hours later after a slightly disturbing dream.

X

"Mom, we are married and have had two separate wedding receptions. Being caught sleeping, fully clothed on the sofa in the living room mid morning is hardly scandalous." Manif chuckled to his mother as he and Dani got up off of the sofa. They had crept in before dawn after spending some intimate time together in one of his cousin's spare rooms. They hadn't planned it, but when the cousin decided to continue the party at a pub with some of the others, Manif decided to take advantage of the situation. Dani had been reluctant, but a few well-chosen words whispered in her ear was all it took to convince her.

"Hatnia, I am sorry." Dani smiled, stressing the I.

"I tried to dissuade him, but he can be quite charming and persuasive." She added with a chuckle.

"Oh, don't I know it." Hatnia laughed.

"How else would he have managed to woo an intelligent level-headed girl like you."

"Moooooom." Manif said with a little whine.

"Don't whine dear. And you are right, you are a married adult now and it occurs to me that I should have given you two a room here. I guess I'm not quite adjusted to this yet." Hatnia said with a smile.

"Oh that's okay. We forgive you, right Dani?" Manif said then kissed his mothers cheek.

"Besides sneaking around just adds to the fun." He added with a sly wink.

"You I forgive." Dani said to Hatnia.

"Him, not so much."

"Level-headed. Come Dani, coffee is ready." Hatnia said putting her arm around her daughter in law's shoulders and walking out of the living room.

"Hey what about me?" Manif protested.

"Sneak around for it." Dani laughed and she and Hatnia left a chuckling Manif behind.

-x-

The plan for the day was to sleep late, have a bridal party lunch then the gang was going to leave to go to the Emerald City in the early afternoon. When Manif joined his still chuckling wife and mother in the kitchen only Beliea and Elphie were in there with them.

"Can we talk green girl?" Manif asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I think we should." Elphie said with a smile.

"We'll be on the patio." Manif said as he took three pieces of toasted bread from a plate.

"Here." He said as he handed Elphie the toast as they walked to the side door.

"I've had some already." Elphie said with a slight smile as Manif juggled his coffee and the toast to try and open the door.

"But I'll get that." She added then opened the door, motioning for Manif to precede her.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday Elphie." Manif started as they sat down.

"I know you are, I am too. You had good reasons to hold onto the information." Elphie said.

"Perhaps, but you do have a right to know, I should have been more sensitive to that." Manif said.

"I thought about this a great deal last night and I think I was angry that this is even an issue and I feel powerless to do anything about it." Elphie said.

"Now that makes sense. Did you talk to Glinda at all about it?" Manif asked.

"Not yet. I thought about it after she fell asleep last night. I'm not sure but I think I'm just tired of having a double life. I came up with a sort of plan last night but I don't really know about it now." Elphie sighed.

"Care to share? Best man to best man." Manif said as he held his coffee cup out.

"Why not?" Elphie shrugged then tapped her cup to Manif's

"It will probably affect you and Dani at some point anyway."

"Then how dare you not tell me, I have a right to know!" Manif said imitating Elphie's tone from the previous night and Elphie smiled.

"I think that maybe Glinda and I should just be public everywhere." Elphie said and Manif looked at her in surprise.

-x-

"Where's Elphie?" Glinda asked after she opened her eyes and saw Dani.

"She and Manif are talking out on the patio." Dani replied then smiled when she heard Beliea threaten Loma to get her out of bed. Loma was the only one who actually got tipsy the previous night.

"You have an hour until lunch." She added.

"Wow we slept late." Glinda said as she sat up and stretched.

"Some of you did anyway. There's coffee and toast in the kitchen if you need something before lunch." Dani said.

"Are they playing nice?" Glinda giggled as she climbed over her cot.

"Seem to be, but it's hard to tell sometimes." Dani chuckled.

"Loma, I'm going for the ice water." Beliea said.

"Alright, gheez. I just said five more minutes." Loma grumped as she sat up.

"Hi Loma." Glinda bubbled.

"Oh turn her off." Loma said then fell back onto her cot making Glinda giggle.

"I wonder if Elphie has this much trouble with me." Glinda laughed.

While Glinda and Loma were getting dressed, Elphie came into the dining room. Glinda was in undergarments, but Loma was naked. She blushed and apologized then fled the room. Glinda couldn't help but chuckle as she quickly finished dressing then went after her.

"I hear that you and Manif had a talk." Glinda said after giving Elphie a good morning hug appropriate for the living room.

"Is all well?"

"It is. It always was. Lyndie. I thought a lot about the situation last night after you went to sleep and I came to some conclusions. Please don't be angry with me, but I talked to Manif about them, even though I hadn't had a chance to talk to you first. Forgive me." Elphie said.

"Elphie I'm not angry with you at all and there is nothing to forgive. You are free to talk to Manif about anything anytime. I am curious to know though." Glinda said sensing her love's distress.

"I wish I had time now, but we leave for the restaurant in twenty minutes. Manif suggested that you and I take a separate carriage to the Emerald City and talk along the way. Is that okay?" Elphie asked.

"What a wonderful idea. I can live with that." Glinda grinned.

"You and I alone in a carriage, snuggling, talking and maybe a little etcetera, etcetera." Glinda giggled as she tried to put her finger in between the buttons of Elphie's blouse.

"Well let's not count on any etcetera, especially if that is what I think it is. It's a short trip and we have a lot to discuss." Elphie chuckled as she captured Glinda's hand.

"Oh you're right, but you can't blame a girl for trying." Glinda laughed.

"I never do." Elphie said then deflected Glinda's attempts to kiss her cheek when they heard Manif calling them.

X

Lunch went off without a hitch, much to Manif and Dani's relief. Afterwards Manif spent some time with his uncles and afterward told Dani that they had come to an understanding and things were okay between them. Dani had wanted her mother to come back with them, but Miola had other plans. She was going to stay one more night to help get things back in order then she would go back to Fosswood tomorrow and take the gifts so they wouldn't have to worry about it. She, Hatnia and the aunts were thinking about going shopping in the EC as well. Dani was delighted with her mother's plan and glad that she and Hatnia got along so well.

Since they had no specific leaving time, everyone lingered with goodbyes and thank yous. Hatnia spoke privately with each member of the wedding party briefly then spent some time with her son after he had spent some time with his brother and sister. While all of this was going on a different set of carriages was brought in, covered ones because it looked as though it was going to rain. Since the covered large carriage was smaller than the original one, Dani and Manif decided to drive the smaller one that Glinda and Elphie would use in order to give everyone else more room. It took awhile but by three everyone had said their goodbyes, exchanged hugs and thank yous and were loaded into the carriages.

X

"Elphie, my goodness that was quite a talk you and Manif had." Glinda said with a smile after giving Elphie a very nice kiss.

"It was. Manif told me almost everything that happened between him and his cousins at his bachelor party." Elphie said.

"Almost?" Glinda asked.

"He said that some things were just not worth the air it took to repeat them." Elphie said.

"Ah. Well that makes sense given the rest of that conversation." Glinda replied.

"Lyndie I just want some control over this, some how. All those rumors or whatever that are floating around Munchkinland are bound to hit Shiz. I'm honestly surprised that things from Frottica haven't." Elphie said.

"Frotticans are very circumspect." Glinda said.

"And I agree with you…well us, taking control and doing this on our terms. We have with our friends , Frottica and others, why not this."

"There is so much that can go wrong, so much more at stake now." Elphie said.

"I know that too. That's why I think Manif's idea of contacting your advisors in Munchkinland to see what is going on is a very good first step." Glinda said.

"It is, but I'm not sure how to deal with this via correspondence." Elphie said.

"Then don't. Write them a letter and say that you need to see them as soon as possible to discuss something very important. One, or all of them will come, you know they will." Glinda said.

"I just don't know if I should summon The Ambassador and First Minister over something like this." Elphie said.

"Over your life Elphie. You want to make our relationship public, there and at Shiz. I think that is worth a little advisor summoning." Glinda said with a smile.

"Perhaps you are right. I'll write them when we get back to Shiz." Elphie said.

"I think that you should write them while we are in the EC, it will get there faster and Pajul can help with a secure messenger." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her in surprise.

"Hey, let's just get this show on the road. I want to walk around Shiz with you holding hands." Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled.

"As you wish, my sweet. I'll compose a letter to Harluc and dispatch it before we leave the EC tomorrow morning." Elphie said.

"That's my precious Heir." Glinda giggled.

"Now let's make use of the time we have left and this covered carriage and get to some of that etcetera, etcetera." She added waggling her eyebrows.

"As you wish my sweet." Elphie smiled.


	142. Chapter 142

"Jilla!" Glinda squealed and waved at her cousin who was sitting on the steps of her parent's house. Glinda hopped out of the carriage without waiting for Manif or Elphie to help her and hurried over to her cousin. Jilla grinned as she made a noise while trying to stand up.

"Hey little cousin." Jilla smiled.

"Look at you." Glinda chuckled as she gave Jilla a big hug.

"And look at baby." She bubbled as she patted Jilla's belly.

"I know. The little critter had a growth spurt or something. I can't even imagine what I'll look like when I deliver in four and a half months." Jilla chuckled.

"Hello Jilla." Elphie smiled as she joined them.

"Hi Elphaba." Jilla replied warmly as she gave Elphie a light hug.

"Don't forget baby." Glinda grinned as she took Elphie's hand and put it on Jilla's stomach. Elphie resisted a little, but after a nod from Jilla she relented.

"Hello baby." Elphie smiled feeling a little silly. The other girls came over to greet Jilla while the guys got their luggage down from the carriage.

"Hey guys, get your stuff down too. Change of plans. You all are staying here too, instead of at my place." Jilla called and Manif nodded.

"Why the change?" Glinda asked.

"We were going to put the guys up in our spare room, but I've been in a real nesting mode recently and that room is now less spare and more nursery." Jilla explained.

"That's great!" Glinda said happily.

"Well, mom said there was plenty of room here anyway, so it makes more sense. I'm not sure why she just didn't arrange it that way in the first place." Jilla chuckled.

"Well hello everyone. Welcome." Greda said as she came outside. Glinda scrambled up the steps and threw her arms around her aunt while Elphie chuckled made her way up in a more controlled manner. Greda motioned everyone to come into the house and as they did she greeted them all with light friendly hugs or warm handshakes.

"So Cousin, did you get us reservations at that restaurant you mentioned?" Glinda asked brightly when everyone had been greeted.

"I certainly did. Dinner is in about four hours, followed by dancing at one of the EC's most exclusive nightclubs. You have to know someone to even get in." Jilla chuckled.

"But I will say no more because if I remember correctly someone had a birthday yesterday that might need celebrating."

"Oh boy!" Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

"I concur. I hear night clubs here are very modern." Loma said happily.

"Speaking of celebrating birthdays, since you all are going out tonight, lunch tomorrow is your choice Galinda. Anything you want." Greda smiled.

"Even your yummy seven layer cake and your famous in and out potatoes?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"What are in and out potatoes?" Loma asked.

"Oh they are fabulous. You bake a potato, then cut it in half scoop out the middle, mash them up then put them back in the shells, put cheese on top and bake them some more."

"Oh, twice baked potatoes." Dani said.

"Sounds yummy." Loma said.

"They are." Dani said.

"And Aunt Greda's are the best ever." Glinda said.

"Well thank you Galinda. The cake is already in the works but I assumed you would want more for lunch than just potatoes." Greda chuckled. Glinda laughed and gave her aunt a hug.

"Have Uncle surprise me with something with that wonderful tangy sauce of his." Glinda grinned.

"He will be very pleased with the request and more than happy to oblige. All right now." Greda said as she redirected her attention toward the group.

"Girls you will be up on the third floor, Glinda knows the way. Boys, you will be in the bigger of the spare rooms, second door on the right. Dani and Manif you are in the one beside that." She added with a smile.

"Go freshen up, there are snacks in the kitchen if you are hungry and please make yourselves at home. That includes any necessary magic to make your accommodations more comfortable."

"I love you Auntie." Glinda grinned.

"Come on everyone, I'll help point the way." Jilla said as she headed for the steps. The boys started to gather the bags and they started up the steps.

"Excuse me Greda." Beliea said.

"Yes Beliea?" Greda replied.

"Is it easy to get a cab here. One of Gotero's cousins lives in the EC and we thought we might pay her a quick visit before dinner, if she is home." Beliea said.

"As a matter of fact there is a cab stand a little ways down on the park side of the street." Greda said.

"Oh the park is lovely." Glinda said with a grin

"Very nice for romantic walks. It's got champagne trees."

"Mimosa trees." Elphie said with a light chuckle.

"A walk sounds nice." Juiva said.

"It does doesn't it. And I love Mimosa's" Loma concurred and Glinda nodded.

"You are free to come and go as you like and can stay here and relax or go out and about. I'll leave some address cards for you to take in case you need to get a cab back. Now, I must get back to the kitchen. I only have four of the seven cake layers completed." Greda said. The girls thanked her again for the hospitality then headed for the stairs.

"Auntie, have told you I love you." Glinda smiled.

"You have." Greda said.

"So now you should go and freshen up for your walk in the park."

Glinda gave her Aunt a quick kiss, took Elphie's hand and hurried to catch up to the others.

X

"Where's Elphaba?" Jilla said as she handed Glinda a hand towel Glinda dried off her face before she answered.

"She was going down in the sitting room to draft a letter to her advisors in Munchkinland while I took a nap. I guess she is still down there. We were hoping that Pajul could get it sent out for us." Glinda replied as she took her hair out of a ponytail.

"I'm sure he can. Anything up or just regular stuff?" Jilla asked.

"Some of Manif's cousins who do work or something in Munchkinland heard rumors about Elphie and me. Well not me specifically, just about her preference in general. She's fed up with it and I don't blame her. She said that she wants us to just be public everywhere. I'm all for that for sure but I think that was just her initial reaction to her stress. Manif actually convinced her to talk to her advisors to see what's going on." Glinda said as she brushed out her hair.

"That's a really good idea. So she really wants to be public at Shiz? Is that wise?" Jilla asked and Glinda could feel her concern.

"Honestly, I don't know. We haven't really had much time to talk it out. It's been a little hectic for the last couple weeks and this just popped up within the last couple days. We will sort through it." Glinda said seriously.

"But not having to be guarded all the time and being able wearing my ring everyday would be nice." She added with a sigh as she fingered her engagement ring.

"I'm sure. But go slowly little cousin. Shiz might be a modern university, but an old school establishment runs it. I know that you are worried about Elphaba's status, but you might get as much fallout as she does. Don't do anything in haste." Jilla said.

"We might not end up doing anything at all. But I promise I won't stand in the middle of the patio and yell 'I'm engaged to Elphaba Thropp.' And I'm reasonably certain that Elphie's version of going public won't involve yelling of any sort." Glinda giggled.

"But I get your point."

"Good. Universities can be as political as governments. Not to mention as petty, arbitrary and reactionary." Jilla said and Glinda felt some bitterness from her.

"Trouble with National University Cousin?" Glinda asked.

"Yes actually, but that doesn't dilute my point." Jilla replied.

"And we'll talk about that later. I'm sure someone else would like a turn in here and you need to get dressed."

"I know. Let's go. Elphie should be done with that letter by now." Glinda said as she opened the door.

"It's about time." Loma said as Glinda and Jilla came out of the bathroom.

"I was just getting ready to bang on the door."

"You should have." Glinda grinned.

"Beliea said that we should give you a little time with your cousin. Elphaba is looking for you, by the way." Loma said as she went around Jilla and hurried into the bathroom.

"Thanks Lomie." Glinda chuckled as Loma shut the bathroom door.

Glinda headed for the stairs to the third floor but Jilla excused herself to go see if Pajul had arrived yet. Dani was in her and Manif's room putting on her shoes. She told Glinda that Elphie was looking for her and was upstairs. Juiva was coming down the steps as Glinda was going up and she told her the same thing, which made her chuckle.

She and Elphie had taken a short, but brief walk in the park earlier and had run into all of their friends at some point, even Gotero and Beliea who were only able to have a brief visit with Gotero's cousin. It had been a very non-structured afternoon, which all of them had needed after the highly orchestrated reception events.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she came into Jilla's old room.

"I hear that you are looking for me." She said after giving Elphie a quick kiss.

"I just assumed you would still be napping." Elphie smiled.

"With a dinner that holds the possibility of surprises coming up?" Glinda giggled and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Her cousin woke her up not long ago." Beliea smiled and Elphie chuckled.

"Did you spend all that time writing to Harluc and Fruoa?" Glinda asked.

"No, I just wrote a simple short note. I just stayed in the sitting room thinking." Elphie smiled as she handed Glinda her note. She left out the fact that she was thinking about her and Glinda doing something private and romantic for her birthday or that she had also drafted a note asking Tyuron and Uliko to prepare something special for their dinner the next night. That wasn't her original plan, but one that had come out of a conversation she had with Manif a little earlier.

"_Manif do you have a minute."_

"_Sure green girl, Dani's getting something to drink."_

"_I want to do something private with Glinda for her birthday tomorrow. I was thinking of taking her to the Stonehearth, but I don't want to be rude and not spend our first night in your house…"_

"_Actually in the house? Oh don't fret it Elphie. But the Stonehearth? You go there all the time."_

"_We like it there."_

"_Who doesn't but why go for the obvious when you have a perfectly good getaway place already. Think outside your box."_

"_What box?"_

"_Never mind. Your room on campus. Move in Day isn't until Friday, I'm sure the dorm will be mostly deserted."_

"_We can't do that. We might as well just go to dinner at Vesyut's and spend the evening in our room at your house."_

"_See, Vesyut's is in that little box you think in. Besides there's likely to be hubbub at our house when we return, Dani mentioned that the babies and their wives might be there helping the Losid's and they might stay the night."_

"_All the more reason to go to the Stonehearth."_

"_Fine green girl, be a boring romantic. But you are letting a golden opportunity go by. I heard that Glinda loved creating something from scratch for a romantic last night in Crage. And no need to blush, that's all I know except that it was magical."_

"_Manif, please."_

"_I meant actually magical as in wave a wand or say a funny word and things appear."_

"_Can you get to the point, please?"_

"_Why not have your first night in Feley be like your last night in Crage. There will never be a better time for you two to spend the night there."_

"_There's nothing there really."_

"_That's the point Elphie, there was nothing in your old room either. Magic it up; go crazy, the sky's the limit and all that. You said that you needed to be on campus the next day anyway. We'll meet you for lunch, we can all get out books or whatever we need to do and go home together. By that time everyone will be gone and you can settle in properly."_

That conversation had continued until Dani came into the room. Manif insisted on relating the tale to her and she agreed with him that there would be no better time to sneak around Feley together. Manif had pointed out that Glinda loved being sneaky and this would give her two doses of it. What had really changed her mind though was when Dani mentioned that long ago Glinda had been in a silly mood and said that a nice birthday present would be to decorate Elphie's dorm room so it could be a new little hidey-hole for her. So Elphie had admitted that Manif had a good point, which sent him on his way with a smirk on his face and a promise to help.

"What were you thinking about?" Glinda grinned mischievously.

"You, mostly. All though Manif annoyingly intruded into those thoughts as well. And before you ask, no I'm not telling you specifics." Elphie laughed.

"Mean green thing." Glinda giggled.

"Distract yourself by getting dressed and proof reading my note." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll meet you two downstairs." Beliea smiled and Glinda nodded. When she was gone Glinda pulled Elphie into a very robust kiss.

"There, now that was a proper distraction." Glinda grinned and started to change her clothes.

"I just gave Harluc a basic outline of the problem and asked if he, Fruoa and Maril could come to Shiz to discuss the issue." Elphie said as Glinda dressed.

"It didn't really seem necessary or even possible to go into detail."

"I think that is fine. Jilla and I talked a bit about it today too." Glinda said then told Elphie about that conversation. Elphie generally agreed with Jilla but didn't really want to discuss it more until they knew what they were dealing with. Glinda thought that was a good idea. She also thought that Elphie's brief message to her advisors was perfect. After that they were able to spend a few private minutes in each other's arms before Jilla came looking for them.

X

By design Elphie and Glinda were the last ones to walk out onto the patio of the restaurant where Glinda was assaulted by a chorus of Festive Birthday, led by the assembled wait staff. The patio was also decorated with streamers, balloons and a brightly colored banner.

"How grand!" Glinda squealed happily as she hugged her cousins.

"We thought that you would like this." Pajul said with a smile.

"Oh I do I do. Thank you." Glinda said.

"This is one of those places where they cook food right at your table isn't it?" Caspon asked.

"Yep. And the cooks put on a little show with it too." Jilla said.

"There was a table this big inside, but we thought out here on the patio, where it is a little more private would be fun." Pajul said as he indicated that they should all take a seat at the oblong-shaped table, bar style table that had a griddle type thing in the middle. Pajul escorted Glinda, Elphie and Jilla to the section of the table that had more of the table between them and the griddle and was farthest away from a small spigot. Glinda noticed that and gave Pajul a hard hug when he said that water and oil were used on the griddle and even though spatters were rare, this would prevent any from getting on Elphie. Glinda sniffled for that and because her chair had balloons tied to it so everyone would know that she was the birthday girl.

They had all had similar type food before, but the way it was served was interactive and indeed fun, especially for Glinda. A server brought out platters of finely shredded vegetables, thin strips of fish and even thinner squares of rice paper and instructed them in how to make and roll their own appetizers. After that a cook wheeled out a trolley with chunks of chicken, pork and beef plus lots of different vegetables and rice and got to work. He made a big show of juggling his utensils and flipping food on and off the grill. It was exciting to watch and Glinda was wiggly with glee, especially when they were given a pair of specially crafted sticks about the length of a fork to eat with. The cook had each person hold out their plate and he expertly flipped a chunk of the cooked meat on it. Glinda gleefully held out Elphie's plate again and requested a mushroom. He then showed them how to use the sticks to pick up their food. Jilla and Pajul were the only ones who could effectively manipulate the sticks and no one else really got the hang of it quickly but they all had a good laugh trying. When food had been piled onto plates, small bowls of different types of sauces were placed on the table for dipping and the cook left them to enjoy their meal.

"Oh this is fun." Glinda laughed as she tried for the third time to pick up a chunk of chicken. She had it for a few beats only to lose it in a bowl of dark, slightly salty sauce. Jilla fished it out for her just as they heard Elphie swear softly as she dropped a piece of broccoli on the floor.

"Oops sorry." Glinda giggled as a hunk of beef flipped onto Pajul.

"No problem. The first time I tried I landed an onion in Jilla's hair." Pajul said.

"Try this." Hyrut said as he took a stick in each hand and picked up a piece of meat.

"Cheater." Gotero laughed as he attempted to scoop up some rice.

"Anyone figured out the rice yet?"

After several more chunks of food went flying or had to be fished out of the sauce bowls, much to everyone's amusement, Elphie suggested that they just switch to normal utensils because she was afraid that Glinda was absorbing too much mirth. They all agreed, but continued to practice more carefully with the sticks because they were intriguing. By the end of the meal, all of them, even Elphie had managed to eat a few proper bites using them.

"Oh wow, that was so much fun." Glinda grinned as she walked arm in arm with both Elphie and Jilla.

"Especially those special little fried cakes, with a sweet filling inside."

"Those were good." Elphie nodded.

"I am stuffed." Glinda chuckled.

"To full for dancing?" Jilla laughed.

"Never ever to full for that." Glinda said in mock horror.

"Too sleepy maybe. But never to full… for anything." Elphie chuckled.

"Good because the club is right around the corner." Jilla smiled.

"And I'd like to say that we will more than likely just stay a few hours. After midnight things get a bit too modern in there for even us." Pajul laughed.

"What does he mean by that?" Glinda asked.

"I'll tell you when you are older." Jilla grinned.

"Now I know how Elphie feels." Glinda chuckled.

-x-

Glinda and the rest of them were very intrigued when Pajul knocked on a bright blue door. A window slid open and a face appeared.

"Kotheltut." Pajul smiled and the door opened.

"I'm confused." Elphie whispered to Manif.

"This is not the sing along bar green girl, just go with the flow." Manif chuckled. The fact that this was not their favorite bar at Shiz became evident to all of them when the heard the loud, very up beat music as soon as they walked in.

"Wow!" Loma yelled over the music as they surveyed the situation.

"This is fantastic." Glinda wiggled happily.

"Glinda, some of these people are barely dressed." Elphie said.

"It's a little scandalous in here." Juiva said.

"How fun." She added and Caspon gave her a hug.

"Come on. Everyone to the dance floor to learn disreputable dance moves." Jilla laughed.

"Oh boy!" Glinda said then looked at Elphie, who looked very confused.

"Oh I'm sorry my love. This place is so not you."

"Don't worry about me Lyndie. I am willing to go with the flow, at least for a bit." Elphie smiled even though she was not at all comfortable.

"Don't worry Elphaba, I'll run out of steam after a few dances and we can abandon the dance floor and stake out a resting spot, how's that?" Jilla chuckled.

"Okay, but I don't think I should dance with Glinda here, not after what happened in Madilineshire." Elphie said very close to Jilla's ear to prevent yelling.

"Trust me. No one will even notice. Hardly anyone is dancing with a partner anyway. It's not that kind of club. It will be fine." Jilla said sincerely.

"Okay then." Elphie said a little warily.

They all went out onto the dance floor, pushing and shoving a little to form their own little niche with Elphie in the middle. They all, except Elphie, tried to learn the new dance moves that were being done around them with gusto. True to her word, Jilla started to tire after three dances and she and Elphie left the floor in search of a place to sit. Glinda and Pajul tried to go with them but Jilla told them to stay because she already spotted an out of the way area clearing out. She grabbed Elphie's hand and pulled her along through the dancing, noisy crowd.

"Sorry." Jilla said to a slightly disoriented Elphie.

"But you have to be quick to grab a spot."

"It's okay. Glinda does the same thing to get a swing by the lake." Elphie said.

"Speaking of whom." Jilla laughed as she pointed to the dance floor. Elphie saw Glinda dancing while waving to her. Elphie smiled and waved back. Then Glinda blew her a kiss, which caused everyone to start blowing kisses, much to her delight.

"Anything can be turned into a modern dance move." Jilla chuckled as she blew a kiss to Pajul.

"Apparently so." Elphie said as she blew a kiss too.

"Jilla this area is not big enough for us." Elphie said as Jilla sank into an overstuffed chair.

"I wouldn't worry about it, it's doubtful we will all be here at the same time anyway. And it's out of the way and far from the band." Jilla replied.

"It is a tiny bit quieter over here." Elphie agreed as she sat on another chair. They were in a small nook with four chairs that surrounded a small round table. A server came by to take their drink orders and Jilla ordered eleven glasses of juice and one of cider.

"The wine here is questionable, the ale is watered, and the liquor is frightening." Jilla chuckled.

"Besides no one seemed inclined to drink anyway."

They tried to chat but mainly just watched the dancing. Glinda and the others came over several times to get a drink but did not stay very long.

"Okay, I'm done." Glinda said when she came and flopped down beside Elphie after an hour or so.

"Me too." Juiva said and Jilla noticed some of the others coming off the floor as well.

"Really?" Elphie said a little surprised.

"This was fun to experience, but not as much fun as the sing along bar." Glinda said as she slid over toward Elphie to make room for Loma.

"I always thought I wanted to be more modern." Loma said.

"But I did not realize that modern was so noisy and exhausting." She added. Juiva nodded in agreement and Jilla chuckled.

"I hear you. Pajul and I used to do things like this frequently. Now, I have no idea how." Jilla laughed.

"Are we missing anyone?" Pajul said looking around.

"Beliea and Gotero." Loma said.

"I'll go after them." Pajul said and headed into the crowd. While he was gone, Manif got the bill for the drinks and they all pitched in. Pajul came back a few minutes later with Gotero and Beliea, who had been wondering through the crowd looking for everyone else. With Jilla leading the way and Pajul bringing up the rear, the group of friends made their way through the now bigger crowd towards the front door. As they waited for cabs they were amused to realize that they were still talking very loudly and all agreed that they were not cut out for the Emerald City nightlife.

X

"I'll never get over the look on Manif's face when that woman started to dance with him as we were leaving last night." Loma said as she and most of the others sat around sipping coffee and eating a very light breakfast late the next morning.

"I'm surprised that we made it out of there alive. " Beliea chuckled.

"Well at least now we can stop complaining that the sing along bar is hopelessly behind the times. Now that we know what the times entail." Hyrut laughed.

"No kidding." Glinda said.

"My ears are still ringing. The music was really good, just way too loud." Gotero added.

"And some of those dance moves were not very appropriate." Juiva said.

"Well they used to complain that the tango was too." Caspon said.

"Used to?" Glinda grinned.

"True. Can you imagine the look on your Aunt Diloa's face if she saw what was going on in that club last night." Dani said.

"The look of someone who has passed out from the vapors." Manif chuckled and everyone laughed.

They passed the time until lunch taking walks and just sitting around chatting or playing cards. Glinda was thrilled when her Uncle announced that the entrée for her birthday lunch would be grilled ribs smothered in his tangy sauce. Lunch was fun, a little messy and even though it was unhurried it seemed to come to an end all to quickly when Robil said that the cabs to take them to the train depot would be there in half an hour.

"Aunt Greda I don't know how to thank you for all of this. You went to so much work to make all my friends feel welcome and to feed us." Glinda said as the luggage was being gathered.

"It was my pleasure Galinda, you know that. I'm just glad that your friends enjoyed themselves." Greda smiled.

"Oh they did. They did." Glinda said nodding vigorously.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer, so Elphie and I could spend some more time with you." Glinda said with a little frown.

"That would have been nice, but we all knew this was not a visit really, just a passing through." Greda said with a light chuckle.

"With really good food." Glinda grinned.

"I love you Auntie."

"I love you too Galinda." Greda smiled and accepted a lingering, sniffly hug from her favorite niece.

Each of the friends thanked Greda, Robil, Jilla and Pajul individually for everything and when they were settled in the club car of the train for the short trip back to Shiz, Manif suggested that they buy the Varlets and the Newborns a small gift, just a little token and everyone thought that was a great idea.

X

For most of the trip they talked about the ups and downs of the past few days. They shared their favorite and not so favorite parts. The girls teased the guys about being really drunk, the guys teased the girls about the hats and they teased one another about trying to use the sticks to eat and how they danced at the nightclub. The reception and the weekend in general were declared to be a success. When Shiz came into view through the window they all sobered as the thought of returning to the daily grind of classes brought everyone down a little.

"But that's what we are. Students." Loma sighed.

"It's been a very interesting and different summer." Beliea smiled.

"But now the life of a student replaces the life of a nomad." Caspon chuckled.

"Which isn't always that different." Hyrut laughed and everyone nodded think about how they slept here and there even though they all had places.

"I'm looking forward to classes getting underway." Elphie said.

"You would." Manif chuckled.

"Oh hush you miss the challenge too." Dani smiled.

"Talk about challenges. Loma, Juiva and I will be third years." Glinda said.

"And Elphie is a full fledged grad student."

"I'm applying to the doctorial program." Beliea said.

"I take the med school exams." Hyrut added.

"I have to turn in the outline of my dissertation for approval." Manif said.

"I'll have my comprehensive exams." Gotero said.

"Is it too late to go back to the EC?" He added with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm not the only one here who loves a challenge." Glinda laughed.

"She's right. If we can tackle those dance moves last night and survive, another year of school is nothing." Manif chuckled and everyone laughed.

"There's the depot. We're home." Glinda grinned.


	143. Chapter 143

"Be it ever so humble there's no place like home." Manif sang loudly and with great flourish as Mr. Frama drove the carriage onto the grounds of Fosswood.

"Well here we are. Your new home away from home." Dani smiled before Manif could continue.

"That's what I just sang." Manif grinned.

"Now will you tell me what my surprise is?" Glinda said with emphasis on the now.

"I did not say that I had a surprise for you. I said that you might be a little surprised by what happens when we arrive here." Elphie chuckled as the carriage pulled to a stop.

"Tomato, tomahto. So what happens now that we have arrived?" Glinda replied with a grin.

"We are leaving." Manif chuckled and Glinda looked at Elphie.

"We are." Elphie confirmed.

"We are too." Dani said. While Mr. Frama got their bags down, Dani explained how her baby brothers, their wives and apparently some of her other brothers were doing some work for the Losids and would not be leaving until the following day.

"Manif told me this yesterday, so I planned accordingly." Elphie smiled.

"That's what you were thinking about!" Glinda said excitedly and Elphie nodded.

"I figured we'd go in, say hi, freshen up, get changed and leave." Dani said.

"I've had enough family togetherness." She chuckled.

"I'd take umbrage at that remark, but that would be hypocritical." Manif laughed as he hopped out of the carriage.

"Thank you Mr. Frama for bringing us home." Dani said after Manif assisted her down.

"My brothers can help us with these." She said, indicating the bags.

"Thank you Mr. Frama." Glinda smiled as she gave the man a hug as soon as she got down.

"You are more than welcome. And Miss Glinda, Kicker here has missed you." The man smiled.

"You and Miss Elphaba just come by the livery when you have time and we will work out another schedule for you."

"Oh we will. I'm so glad that you will still be our driver." Glinda bubbled then hugged the horse.

"And you one of our trusty steeds." She added with a giggle and everyone chuckled.

"I am glad as well. Your trips are always the highlight of my week." Mr. Frama replied then got back into his carriage.

"You all enjoy the rest of you day." He said than made a clicking noise and Kicker whinnied and they started to roll away.

"Bye to you too Kicker." Glinda laughed as she waved.

"Okay, I'll go get my brothers and…" Dani started.

"Dani, Hi!" Daghet, one of Dani's twin brothers said as he came out the door.

"Guys, they are back." He yelled inside.

"Or they will come to us." Manif chuckled as Dajlet, the other twin, their wives and two of the older brothers started to come out.

After the greetings and some brief chitchat about the reception, Dani told them that had to leave soon for a previous obligation then asked her brothers to help with their things. The younger two were eager to help, as they always were, so the older two left them to it and went back to work in the house. Manif and the two younger boys grabbed all the bags and headed in after them. Dani knew that they were disappointed that everyone was leaving and smiled when she heard Manif promise that they would come out very soon to tell them more about the reception.

"We just made some fresh lemonade." Jashil said enthusiastically.

"We'll get some and bring it up to you. You all must be parched after your trip." Heana smiled then they both hurried back into the house before anyone could say anything.

"Who is married to whom again? I forgot." Glinda said as they started to go in the house.

"Daghet is married to Jashil. But he actually went out with Heana initially." Dani smiled.

"Really? That's interesting." Glinda said.

"Yeah. It was a double date sort of that went really awry, but in a good way. The twins were seventeen but the girls were only fifteen and sixteen at the time. Daggy asked Heana to a barn dance but she couldn't go because she was not allowed to go out unaccompanied yet. He knew that she had a close cousin that lived with her and with Dajy's help presented the idea of a double date, with me as their chaperone. I was home from Shiz at the time and Daggy thought that a university student would impress her parents. It did." Dani chuckled.

"Oh, I just love this stuff." Glinda sighed.

"I wasn't all that enthusiastic, but I owed them one so I went. I'm not entirely sure what happened over the course of that evening, but by the end Dajlet was absolutely smitten with Heana and Daghet was head over heel for Jashil. And it's been that way ever since." Dani chuckled.

"How romantic." Glinda grinned.

"They seem to think so." Dani chuckled.

"And now we can tell your brothers apart. We will just see which cousin they kiss." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie." Elphie said with a slight chuckle.

"But they really do look alike."

"There are other ways. Daggy is the more outgoing of the two." Dani smiled.

"You all better get a move on, you're missing out on some fantastic lemonade. It has strawberries in it." Manif chuckled as he game downstairs with a glass in hand.

"There is some cider there for you green girl." He added.

"Thank you Manif." Elphie said.

"Think we'll be ready to go in an hour?" Manif asked.

"I will." Dani said.

"Where are we going?" Glinda asked.

"Well Dani and I are going to dinner at Tyuron's." Manif chuckled.

"Oh that sounds fun. I've missed them." Glinda said and Elphie smiled slightly and blushed just a little, but Glinda did not see.

"We will be ready in an hour as well." Elphie said as they started up the steps.

"See that you are. I run a tight ship." Manif chuckled and Elphie looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Aye, Aye Captain." Glinda giggled.

"This is going to be fun."

X

"I can't wait to see Uliko and Tyuron." Glinda bubbled as Manif pulled the little carriage they were crammed into up to the little café.

"You mean you didn't tell her yet green girl?" Manif teased.

"Tell me what?" Glinda said with a grin.

"You are going to love it." Manif whispered in Glinda's ear then quickly hopped out of the carriage.

"Mani, stop." Dani chuckled as she got down.

"He'll be right back."

"Elphie!" Glinda said with an excited huff and mock pout.

"They are having dinner here tonight. We are having a picnic supplied by Uliko." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bubbled.

"Finally." Manif grinned as he put a large picnic basket into the carriage.

"We are going on a picnic." Glinda said.

"I am aware. Tyuron said just bring this back when we come for brunch tomorrow." Manif chuckled then hopped into the drivers seat.

"Next stop, campus." He said.

"A picnic by the lake?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Maybe by a puddle." Manif laughed.

"Manif will you hush. I only got to the picnic part." Elphie said.

"Oops sorry. Well the puddle thing will make more sense later." Manif chuckled.

"We should have just walked." Elphie said.

"I'm dying here. Where are we having a picnic?" Glinda said with an impatient bounce.

"In my dorm room." Elphie said quietly and Glinda squealed with delight and wiggled happily.

"You're welcome." Manif smirked. A couple of minutes later, when he pulled up to the curb near the main patio, Glinda was still bubbling.

"I'll help you with this." He said as he got the basket out of the carriage.

"And deny me the fun of a two person basket carry." Glinda said with mock indignation.

"Ah, of course. What was I thinking?" Manif chuckled.

"I often wonder that myself." Elphie smiled.

"Have fun you two." Manif said.

"See you at brunch tomorrow." He added with a wink then hopped back into the carriage.

"Tomorrow?" Glinda said then squealed as the implication registered.

"You're welcome again." Manif said with a chuckle then quickly drove away.

X

"Elphie. This is my private, romantic birthday. It's perfect." Glinda said as they walked through the deserted patio to Feley Hall with the picnic basket between them.

"To be honest, this was Manif's idea. I was thinking about a night at the Stonehearth." Elphie chuckled, knowing Manif was going to gloat.

"He told me to 'think outside of my box.' I still do not know what that means but the more I thought about it, the more knew that you would really enjoy it."

"Oh I do. I will." Glinda said happily then chuckled.

"His puddle remark does make more sense now. Your room is small."

As they continued the short walk, Elphie told Glinda about the conversation she had with Manif. She used her free hand to open the door of her new dorm and felt a momentary twinge of apprehension but it disappeared as soon as Glinda giggled something about possibly having the whole dorm to themselves.

"Here we are. Our very own little spot." Glinda said as they walked into Elphie's room.

"Speaking of that, I thought…" Elphie started as she put the picnic basket down. As soon as her hands were free Glinda pulled her into a kiss that started deep and intricate and slowly worked its way to soft and playful.

"Festive birthday to me." Glinda whispered then kissed Elphie lightly several more times.

"Indeed." Elphie smiled.

"You were saying something?" Glinda grinned.

"I love you my Lyndie." Elphie said as she gently cupped Glinda's cheek.

"So very much." She whispered as their eyes locked together. Elphie lightly stroked Glinda's face with both hands before brushing her lips against hers several times.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda whispered with her lips still touching Elphie's. For a few long beats their lips simply touched as their fingers intertwined and their bodies pressed closer together. Slowly and softly their lips melded together as their fingers caressed. As the kiss deepened, their hands started to roam until they were holding one another in the midst of a fiery kiss.

"This room has distinct possibilities." Glinda giggled lightly a few beats after they parted.

"I'm glad you feel that way because…you know we should set up our picnic then I'll continue." Elphie smiled.

"That's a great idea. I'm starving." Glinda said then gave Elphie another very playful kiss before picking up the big basket and putting it on the desk.

"Oh wow, cold fried chicken. Yummy." Glinda said as she took out a plate.

"And fish salad, potato salad, veggies, dessert, snacks. A typical Uliko picnic. I love that man."

"This does look good." Elphie smiled.

"Why don't I go put dessert into the icebox that is in the little kitchen and you figure out what sort of picnic you want." Elphie said.

"A wonderful idea. Here take the fruit salad too." Glinda said as she handed Elphie two containers.

After Elphie left, Glinda looked around the room. She had only been in there once before and had forgotten how small it was. The only things in the room were a bed, a nightstand, a desk and a wardrobe that had dresser drawers on one side and space to hang clothes on the other. There were some hooks on the wall, a small fireplace and one window. Functional was the best term she could think of to describe it. With a smile Glinda took out her wand and moved the bed against one wall, which opened up a little space.

"Let's start with some cushions, we like those." Glinda grinned then giggled a chant, waved her wand and several large pillows appeared.

"Nice start." Elphie smiled as she came back in the room.

"I think a simple picnic is in order, just some cushions and a blanket on the floor. With music of course." Glinda said then conjured a victrola.

"Of course." Elphie smiled.

Elphie sparkled the ceiling while Glinda conjured some casual plates, utensils and glasses and they got settled on the blanket.

"Lyndie, my other birthday gift to you is this room." Elphie said after they had eaten a little bit.

"What?" Glinda asked.

"I heard that you really wanted to make this room a hidey hole for me…for us, so please do so. Anything you want." Elphie smiled.

"Really?" Glinda asked with a big grin.

"Really." Elphie chuckled.

"I know we fussed about this a bit, but it occurred to me that you…and unfortunately Manif were right. This room might end up being a nice refuge for me and for us. It might as well be comfortable and cozy." Elphie smiled.

"Oh Elphie thank you. You won't regret it. I promise." Glinda said excitedly then wiped her mouth and gave Elphie a big kiss. For the rest of the meal Glinda chattered excitedly about all the possibilities for decorating the room and planning the shopping.

-x-

"So Elphie what do you think we should do first, break in the tub or the dance floor." Glinda asked as they leaned against the cushions, finishing off the last of the crunchy vegetables and dip.

"It's your private romantic birthday night my sweet. Whichever you wish." Elphie smiled then took the cucumber slice that Glinda offered her.

"I think we should dance then relax in a warm oil bath then dance some more. I just want to be with you, hold you and feel you." Glinda said.

"I like you. You have good ideas." Elphie said, doing her Glinda impersonation and Glinda laughed.

After a little while of just snuggling on their picnic blanket Glinda conjured it all away, except for their drinks then conjured them evening gowns and Elphie took care of the music. They danced just for the sake of dancing, with no added benefits. Just like their very first waltz together, they became immersed in the music and how their bodies moved to it within their confined space. It was basic and elegant.

"Simple romance." Glinda sighed after many dances.

"You are so beautiful my love." She added then twirled Elphie out and back. Her evening gown flowed out as she spun, making Glinda smile.

"As are you my precious girl." Elphie responded then reciprocated the twirl. When Glinda was back in her arms she kissed her softly then started to sing.

"I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words. Your smile has really thrown me. This is not like me at all; I never thought I'd know the kind of love you've shown me."

Elphie held Glinda close and they swayed together as she sang softly. When she finished, they shared a very nice kiss then prepared for a simple relaxing soak in an oil bath.

-x-

Elphie looked shyly at Glinda as she helped her out of the tub. The oil on her skin glistened, reflecting the flickers of light from the candles they had conjured. She inhaled softly as Glinda lifted her leg over the rim of the tub. She caught a brief glimpse of how the glistening oil drops slid towards her most private of areas and the sight enthralled her. She was equally captivated by the movements of Glinda's body as she planted one foot on the conjured bath mat then carefully lifted her other leg out, stopping to shake a little of the excess oil off before placing it beside the first. With a self-conscious smile, Elphie wrapped Glinda in a towel then gave her a soft kiss. They dried each other off then dusted one another's hair without speaking a word, letting their touches; actions, smiles and eyes communicate their thoughts.

-x-

"Oh those massages were so relaxing. Everyone should get massages in a tub of warm oil." Glinda sighed after conjuring them simple silk and satin nightdresses.

"That would make for some very interesting salon designs." Elphie smiled as the swayed to some soft music.

"Wouldn't it though." Glinda giggled softy as she laid her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"I'd like to amend my plan." Glinda said after a few beats.

"Whatever you wish Lyndie." Elphie smiled as she stroked Glinda's hair.

"I'm so very relaxed and I feel all warm and cuddly." Glinda said as she squeezed Elphie just a little.

"I think I just want to take this wonderful feeling and slide between some silk sheets."

"May I come along too?" Elphie chuckled lightly.

"I'm feeling relaxed, warm and what I can only assume is cuddly as well."

"Oh absolutely." Glinda giggled as she pulled away from Elphie.

"Your presence is a must in order to maintain this warm, cuddly feeling I have."

"You maintain mine and I'll maintain yours." Elphie smiled.

"Deal." Glinda grinned. Ten minutes and a little magic later there was a single candle on the nightstand, soft music playing and silk sheets on the bed.

"You know Elphie, I don't think I realized how tired I really was until I got out of the tub." Glinda said after a few minutes of getting settled caresses and kisses.

"It has been a very hectic the past few days." Elphie said.

"And this has been a wonderful way to unwind."

"Yep." Glinda sighed and closed her eyes as Elphie caressed her arms.

"It's so nice to just feel you. I was never in any distress, but it's still nice to just feel you."

"You must be tired." Elphie said.

"You not only gave up dancing, you forgot about dessert."

"Oh wow. Glinda said as her eyes flew open. Elphie chuckled at the look on her face.

"I did. Oh well. It will make a nice breakfast." She added with a little giggle. She gave Elphie a nice kiss then closed her eyes and cuddled closer.

"I had such high hope for some hanky panky, but this is honestly just as nice."

"Perhaps we can engage in some wake up hanky panky." Elphie suggested and Glinda opened her eyes again.

"I really like the way you think." Glinda grinned.

"And the way you love me. This has been a wonderful, private, romantic birthday night. Even if I did forget the dessert."

"It has been a wonderful night." Elphie agreed.

They kissed a little, mainly softly, but indulged in one long, complex good night kiss. Glinda drifted off to sleep not long after that. Much to her own surprise Elphie yawned, something she rarely did, then gave in to her warm cuddy feely and drifted off too.

X

"Lyndie, requesting one more game of hide the hand by threatening me with kiskle tag really doesn't seem productive." Elphie laughed as she moved the empty cake container off of the bed.

"I wasn't threatening you with that. I was giving you a choice." Glinda giggled as she wrapped her arms around Elphie from behind. They had been up and playing bed games, including a new one that involved their dessert breakfast for an hour and a half.

"Then I really wasn't paying attention because I heard no options in there whatsoever." Elphie chuckled as she turned around in Glinda's arms.

"How about we compromise and have a dance. We don't really have much time before we need to meet Dani and Manif."

"Naked dancing?" Glinda said though narrowed eyes, but with a big grin.

"If it will move things along then certainly." Elphie smiled and in a few beats she was naked. Glinda shimmied her shoulders then pulled Elphie close. She giggled as she took Elphie's hands and put them on her bottom, then she put hers on Elphie's.

"Some of those dance moves we learned at the club are very handy." Glinda said as she moved her hips from side to side, guiding Elphie along.

"You mean that you learned. And whose buttocks did you squeeze out on that dance floor?" Elphie chuckled.

"No one's, I just imagined yours. And you know what a great imagination I have." Glinda giggled.

"No wonder you seem to do this dance so well." Elphie laughed as she tried to keep up.

"Having this room is going to be fun. We can meet for lunch and dance naked." Glinda grinned slyly.

"We most certainly can not." Elphie smiled.

"Okay, fine we can meet for lunch and dance." Glinda amended.

"On occasion perhaps." Elphie smiled.

"But now we need to dress and meet our best friends for brunch."

Glinda gave Elphie's bottom a caress and a squeeze, pulled her extra close and gave her a vigorous kiss.

"I'm assuming that was an improvised step." Elphie said when they parted.

"Actually no. I saw a couple off in a corner do it." Glinda replied with an eyebrow waggle.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be old enough for that kind of club." Elphie said seriously and Glinda got a case of the giggles.

X

"Ah welcome back my young friends." Tyuron smiled as Glinda and Elphie came into the café.

"Hi Tyuron. We missed you and Uliko." Glinda said as she gave Tyuron a hug.

"Thank you for the wonderful picnic dinner." Elphie said as she took the man's hand.

"Uliko was thrilled when he received your message. He enjoyed putting that together."

"And we enjoyed devouring it." Glinda grinned.

"Wonderful. Now come, let me seat you and tell Iko that you are here. Dani and Manif have not yet arrived." Tyuron said as he led them to a booth in the corner. Uliko came out and welcomed them back a few minutes later, and promised them a special brunch.

"So how's Feley? Deserted?" Manif said as he slid into the booth five or so minutes later.

"Good morning you two." Dani smiled as she sat down beside him.

"We had a great night. How about you all?" Glinda grinned.

"Not bad. After dinner we took a very long walk and just talked. We got home rather late." Dani said.

"Oh by the way. This came for you earlier this morning green girl." Manif said handing her an envelope.

"It's from Harluc." Elphie said.

"Wow that was fast." Glinda said as Elphie broke the official seal and opened the envelope.

"I don't think this is a response, I think it was sent before ours got there." Elphie said with a frown

"Is anything wrong?" Manif asked.

"The rumors have reached Colwen Grounds and they want to come here to discuss it before they take action." Elphie said then swore softly.

"What is it Elphie?" Glinda said with concern.

"Nessa heard the rumors too and insists on coming with them. Damnit." Elphie said.

"She wants to come here? Glinda asked with surprise.

"To talk to you?"

"Apparently so. This is great, just great." Elphie said as her fingers started to twitch.

"This is just what we need. Nessa at Shiz."


	144. Chapter 144

"Okay, Okay. Green girl, I'm sorry." Manif said sincerely.

"Suggesting that your sister stay with us under the 'keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer' premise was a poorly timed, not very good joke."

"Yes it was." Glinda said as Elphie glared at him.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood." Manif said miserably.

"Not cause a diplomatic incident."

"I prefer the mood to be heavy. And I'm sure that Nessa would relish a diplomatic incident at my expense." Elphie grumbled.

"Do you think that's why she wants to come here? To cause trouble for you?" Glinda asked.

"No." Elphie sighed as her posture relaxed a little.

"But that doesn't mean that it won't happen anyway." She added.

"Why not happy? Quarrelling?" Uliko asked with what appeared to be a frown as he and a server put food down on the table.

"It's all right Uliko. We are not quarrelling." Elphie said trying to smile at the man.

"My sister is coming to Shiz and that news has flustered us a bit. We will get it worked out." She added, trying to sound reassuring.

"And this absolutely wonderful brunch will help." Glinda said brightly and Dani nodded.

"Good. Don't need another governor here." Uliko mumbled then left.

"No kidding. Our playboy bachelor governor is enough." Manif said.

"Hey, your sister isn't being courted is she? Maybe…" He continued with a grin.

"Mani!" Dani said aghast.

"Manif!" Glinda said, dismayed.

"What in the hell has gotten into you?" Elphie hissed angrily.

"She is sixteen years old."

"I didn't mean it, I don't even know why I said it." Manif said quickly.

"I just feel helpless to do anything and I hate seeing that look on your face that you got when you were reading the letter. You looked defeated, sort of."

"So you become an insensitive bastard?" Elphie asked, not really appeased.

"Elphie, honestly." Glinda admonished gently as she took Elphie's hand.

"Yes. He does turn into a bit of a bastard when he feels helpless." Dani said.

"I've just never seen him being so…well helpless."

Elphie looked at Manif and started chuckling, which took everyone by surprise, especially Glinda. She was used to Elphie's rapid mood shifts, just not in this direction. Manif looked at Glinda, who merely shrugged.

"Uh, green girl…" Manif started and Elphie, still chuckling held up her hand to stop him.

"Whatever you were going to say doesn't matter. Nothing about this pointless conversation matters." Elphie chuckled shaking her head.

"She is not even here and she is already causing dissension. And I allowed it. Now, I stop it." She added with a smile that confused Dani and Manif, but Made Glinda grin and bounce just a bit in her chair.

"In other words, let's eat." Glinda chuckled.

"Now that I understand." Manif laughed then reached out and touched Elphie's hand. Elphie smiled and nodded at him. Dani and Glinda both knew that things were all right between them.

X

"What did the rest of Harluc's letter say Elphie?" Glinda asked after they had eaten and engaged in a little chitchat for a bit.

"Apparently Nessa was having tea with some of her socialite friends and heard that the friend of a cousin of one of the girls was in Frottica during the time of our engagement party. Harluc thinks she was being teased or something like that because she summoned him and demanded that I be held accountable and made to do something about it. He said that he and Fruoa would handle everything but Nessa said, and I quote." Elphie said as she put on her glasses and picked up the letter.

"'No. This is my family's shame, I must deal with her.'"

"Any clue what that means?" Manif asked.

"You mean besides the fact that she does not approve of our engagement?" Glinda said with a hint of bitterness.

"Something that comes as no surprise." Elphie said then softly kissed Glinda's cheek.

"I'm surprised though that she wants to come here, instead of just summoning me there. She certainly has something up her sleeve. But I don't really know what, beyond the fact that she doesn't want to have to answer questions about me."

"Do you have anything up your sleeve?" Manif chuckled.

"I'm told I'm best with little lead time but I…" Elphie started.

"I'm sorry to bother you Dan." Daghet said breathlessly as he hurried over to the table.

"Daggy, what are you doing here?" Dani said very concerned.

"Oh, don't mean to worry you sis. A telegram messenger came with this as we were leaving. No one is at the house so I signed for it. It's for Elphaba. We thought it might be important because she is an important person, so we brought it on our way back home." Daghet said with a grin as he handed Elphaba the yellow envelope.

"Thank you Daghet, I appreciate that." Elphie replied.

"Oh you're welcome. May I?" Daghet asked pointing to a plate of biscuits.

"Help yourself." Dani said with a light chuckle

"Thanks. The girls left you something to warm up for your dinner because they knew you'd be real busy today." Daghet said as he took four biscuits. He kissed Dani's cheek then waved to everyone else.

"Bye. See you soon."

"Bye Daggy. Thanks." Dani chuckled to her brother's back. He held up his hand, waved again and was out the door.

"That was very nice of him." Glinda smiled.

"The babies like to be helpful." Dani said with a chuckle.

"They really are good boys. I like having them around." Manif smiled.

"So is that from Harluc?" Glinda asked as Elphie put down the telegram.

"Yes. He received my note, wants to talk face to face and is arriving tonight, by himself on the eight-o-clock train. He will be at the Inn. He also apologized for the bad timing." Elphie said.

"I'm to leave him a message at the Inn as to when it is convenient to meet."

"Maybe tomorrow. You don't have to get your lab things until the afternoon." Glinda said.

"That would certainly work. I just hope that Morrible doesn't get wind of his arrival. She'll make a fuss." Elphie said with a frown.

"May I offer up a suggestion?" Manif said.

"If you must. Your track record is not very good today." Elphie smiled.

"Just have him stay at Fosswood. We have the room, you can work out things privately and it's less likely that anyone at Shiz will know he is here. Thus less hullabaloo." Manif said.

"I can't do that. You all are busy getting ready for the start of school too. It would be too much of an intrusion." Elphie said.

"I agree with Mani, Elphaba." Dani said,.

"Me too." Glinda added when Elphie still looked skeptical.

"Look green girl, we agreed that we are a little family, Fosswood is your home. You have a right to use it as your home." Dani and I can work around whatever happens." Manif said and Dani nodded.

"Besides, our lives are bound to intrude on yours at some point. You'll owe us one." He added with his best boyish grin.

"It makes sense Elphie, it really does." Glinda said.

"It will be much easier for you and Harluc to work within your schedule if he is there."

"I suppose it does." Elphie agreed after some thought.

"Thank you Manif, Dani. Harluc being at Fosswood will make this more doable."

"Just trying to be hel…less of an insensitive bastard." Manif grinned and Elphie chuckled.

"I'll just leave a note for him at the Inn before we go to campus to get our books." Elphie said.

"I have a better idea." Glinda bubbled.

"Let's just stop by Mr. Frama's on the way home…our new home." She said with a broad grin.

"And get him to pick Harluc up at the train depot and bring him directly to Fosswood."

"That is a very good idea Lyndie." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda another little kiss.

"I get laughed at and she gets a kiss. How is that fair." Manif said then Dani kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Dani."

"Give him one from me too." Glinda giggled and Dani complied.

"Now that's more like it."

"He was better when he was being an insensit…helpless." Elphie smiled.

"Just for that, you get no input." Manif said firmly.

"Input into what?" Elphie said recognizing the look on Manif's face as playful, in spite of the tone of his voice.

"Into the type of banner I'm going to put up to welcome the First Minister of Munchkinland to Fosswood." Manif said with a straight face as he reached for the check.

"Here we go." Dani smiled and Glinda nodded and giggled.

X

"Okay since we don't know what is going to happen the next few days, I'm going to get to work and get our room in order." Glinda said with an excited wiggle as she surveyed the former nursery that was now their new home. There were boxes of their things on floor along with their trunk and all their luggage. The new linens, towels and other such things that she had purchased were on their beds.

"Well I'll help you my sweet. You do not have to do it by yourself." Elphie chuckled.

"You get our study room in order and I'll get our living room in order." Glinda said.

"All right." Elphie smiled.

"I can't believe we are finally settling in here. It seems like a dream almost." Glinda sighed as she cuddled against Elphie.

"I'm sorry that Colwen Grounds is interfering with you getting us settled in. I know that you were looking forward to it." Elphie said as she held her close.

"Oh it's not. I won't let it. If anything it is motivating me to get it done. So Fruoa can see when she comes. I'm assuming she will be here at some point soon." Glinda chuckled.

"I also assumed you really wouldn't Harluc to see. At least not inside." She added with a grin.

"He can see the study room." Elphie smiled.

"Then you best get to work." Glinda said firmly but made no move to leave Elphie's arms. After a few long beats, Elphie initiated a kiss, which Glinda readily responded too. They kissed with purpose, needing the connection until a knock at the door startled Elphie and made her abruptly pull away, blushing.

"It's Dani." They heard.

"Just go into the study my love." Glinda said softly. Elphie looked like she was going to say something then stopped, nodded and went into the other room.

"Come on in." She giggled.

"Manif and I decided that we would rather wait and open all of the gifts we got at the reception with you two there, so we moved them into the formal living room, since we never use that anyway now." Dani said as she came in.

"Good place for them. Did you place your bets as to how many crystal bowls you received?" Glinda laughed, bringing up a conversation they overheard at the reception about who got them the better bowl.

"I said three. Manif is betting on five." Dani chuckled.

"This should be interesting." Glinda laughed.

"We were thinking that we could set your glyph now while you all are unpacking. And help you with your things if need be. I thought with Harluc coming tonight your timetable might be rushed a bit." Dani smiled.

"That would be great. And…remember I asked you about the sound glyph?" Glinda asked.

"I got the items needed for that while I was on campus as well. We can set it along with the emotions one with hardly any extra effort." Dani said.

"Oh wonderful. That would be helpful." Glinda said then sniffled softly.

"Awww honey, what's the matter?" Dani said.

"I just really appreciate you and Manif. The glyph, inviting Harluc here, everything." Glinda said as she accepted a hug.

"Oh we are happy to do it. And everything." Dani chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"Let me go get Mani and the glyph things. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Glinda smiled. After Dani left Glinda clapped her hands together took a deep breath then headed to the walk in closet.

-x-

Elphie lost all track of time getting her books organized on the many bookshelves that were in the room. Glinda had come in several times with knick-knacks or sketches that she thought were better suited to their study. Elphie found places for them on the shelves with a certain sense of amusement. Manif had come in as well, to help or simply just to sit and offer unsolicited and what he considered humorous advice.

Now, however she was alone in the brightly lit and spacious room, sitting in her blue overstuffed chair because Glinda decided that she did not want her to come back into the room until it was put together. She chuckled as she recalled that conversation.

"_Elphie this room is looking great. Very study like."_

"_I'm glad that you like it Lyndie. Perhaps you'll actually use it now."_

"_Hey! Of course I will. That's why our chairs are in here. So I can have a place to study."_

"_Of course, what was I thinking?"_

"_I have no idea. The other room is looking great, by the way. But you can't see it yet. I want it to be all done and perfect before you do."_

"_All right my sweet, but do you want to conjure me a cot for tonight, or should I do my own. Sleeping on the desk doesn't sound very appealing." _

"_Ha ha you mean green thing. You are not funny at all."_

Glinda had tried to storm out, but only got to the door before turning around and giving her a very vigorous kiss. When she did finally leave it was with her hips swaying enticingly.

"I can't wait to see what you define as studying for in here my unpredictable girl." Elphie chuckled softly as she got up from the chair. She went over to the large desk that Dani's brothers had some how managed to get into the room, sat down in the upholstered desk chair and ran her hand reverently on the smooth polished top of the desk. It was more than three times the size of her desk in the dorm and was wide enough for her to line up her current term's book against the wall and still have plenty of room for her to spread out her papers and books.

"Do you know what my goal was?" Glinda said from the doorway, startling Elphie out of her reverie.

"What Lyndie?" Elphie smiled as Glinda walked over to her. Elphie scooted the chair back and Glinda settled on her lap.

"To make that other room so cozy and inviting, so you will actually want to leave this one from time to time." Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"That is a lofty goal. You put our chairs and our little coffee table in here. And don't forget this desk, the lovely carpets and all these bookshelves, which are not even full." Elphie smiled.

"Yet. Full yet. The term has not even officially begun." Glinda laughed.

"True." Elphie said.

"I think I reached my goal. The other room has our very special little make out sofa, which is now full size, among other things." Glinda said.

"Am I permitted to see it now?" Elphie asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to do it all myself, but your cot comment made me realize that was unrealistic. Dani helped me after she and Manif set the glyph. She went on downstairs to warm up dinner." Glinda smiled.

"Is it that late?" Elphie asked.

"Harluc is due to arrive in a couple of hours. Manif got one of the other rooms down the hall ready for him, with a magic assist." Glinda chuckled.

"I had almost forgotten about that." Elphie sighed.

"I know. Me too." Glinda said as she got up then pulled Elphie up and into her arms.

"It will be all right my love, whatever happens. It will work out." She said softly as she held Elphie.

"I refuse to have it any other way." Elphie smiled.

"Me either!" Glinda bubbled and they both laughed.

"I have a plan." Elphie said.

"I like a good plan. Does it start with kissing?"

"Of course. You informed me that all good plans are required to start with kissing." Elphie replied and Glinda grinned.

"I will kiss you very, very passionately then you can show me our new room. After that we can bathe in our new bathroom, change into clothes that you will have selected from our new closet then we can meet our friends for dinner."

"I like it, but it needs a slight amendment. There is one thing missing." Glinda said.

"What's that?" Elphie smiled.

"After we are in fresh clothes, but before we met Dani and Manif, I get to kiss you very, very passionately."

"Amendment approved." Elphie smiled then cupped Glinda's cheek before kissing her very slowly.

X

"That was very sweet of your sisters in law to leave us that casserole." Elphie said as they walked from the kitchen to the parlor.

"It was yummy. Like macaroni and cheese with vegetables in it." Glinda said.

"Yeah. Jashil is good at creating good meals from whatever is around." Dani said.

"So how was your first official getting ready for dinner in your new digs?" Manif asked as they settled into chairs with their drinks.

"The bathroom is very nice, much more spacious than in the dorm." Elphie smiled.

"I love it in there. It just feels so homey and nice." Glinda smiled.

"The bathroom feels homey?" Manif chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"Yes actually." Glinda grinned.

"She put one of our potted plants in there." Elphie said.

"Ah, now there's an idea." Dani said.

"The whole space feels homey. It feels beshert." Glinda said happily then gave every one a hug and kiss, adding a little extra something to Elphie's. After that, the four friends sat around talking about the start of school, registering for art classes, Elphie starting her flute lessons and other things that would occupy their day-to-day lives until Mr. Frama dropped off Harluc.

X

"Manif, Dani, thank you so much for inviting me to stay at your home." Harluc said after all the greetings were complete.

"It's Elphaba's home now too so it's our pleasure, I assure you. Please make yourself comfortable. It may be all we can do to help in this situation." Manif said.

"I appreciate that." Harluc said.

"Harluc if you are hungry we have some great casserole left over from dinner." Glinda said, slipping effortlessly into hostess mode.

"That would be very nice, thank you." Harluc smiled.

"Good. Why don't Dani and I get something ready for you to eat while Elphie shows you to your room so you can freshen up." Glinda said and Dani couldn't help but smile.

"Why don't I come along too?" Manif said with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure Elphaba knows which room we prepared."

"Good idea." Glinda said with a little laugh and a shrug.

"You certainly travel light." Manif said as Harluc retrieved his overnight bag from the hallway.

"I learned efficient packing when I was the ambassador, out of necessity. But I have other things coming with the rest of the entourage." Harluc smiled.

"An entourage?" Elphie asked as they headed up the stairs.

"A small one, already on their way here. They will arrive tomorrow evening." Harluc said.

"Great." Elphie muttered.

"It might not be as bad as your are anticipating." Harluc said.

"Nothing is ever as bad as she anticipates." Manif chuckled and Elphie glared at him.

"Okay, I know when to make a graceful and life saving exit. Your room is down that way third door on the left. Please let us know if you need anything at all." Manif said with a slight chuckle.

"I'll do that." Harluc said and Manif grinned at Elphie then trotted off to his room.

"I know that he is correct." Elphie said as they continued on down the hall.

"I just wasn't anticipating any of this. Is Nessa angry?"

"No, actually. At least I do not believe so. She is just being put out and wants you to fix it, I think." Harluc said.

"Why did she come here, instead of summoning me there?" Elphie asked.

"I don't know." Harluc said simply as Elphie stopped in front of the open door to his room.

"I guess we have a great deal to discuss." Elphie sighed and Harluc nodded.

"Take your time freshening up then come back down to the parlor. Glinda will have a nice meal waiting for you."

"Don't fret about this Elphaba." Harluc said sincerely and Elphie nodded half heartedly before going back downstairs.

X

"Okay, so your letter to us was prompted by what you heard in Madilineshire and ours to you was prompted by what Nessa was told at her tea party. And it seems to be the same general rumor type information. It also doesn't appear to be wide spread, for now." Harluc said as he finished up his dinner.

"Well that's good." Glinda said.

"We thought so. We were actually pleased to get your letter. Taking control of this early on will help." Harluc said.

"But what about the Nessa factor in all of this." Elphie said.

"I really don't know. She summoned me after her last tea with her friends. She was upset, but hid it well. I'm learning to read her signs a little better. I tried to tell her that Fruoa and I could take care of it, but she was insisted, in a gubernatorial way, on coming here. There really was no way for me to say no." Harluc said.

"I would imagine not." Elphie said.

"But I did manage to convince her that it was not in her best interest to turn this into a big official state visit with all the pomp." Harluc said.

"That must of taken some doing." Elphie chuckled.

"Not as much as you might think. The last thing Nessa wants is for your engagement to upstage her."

"Ah." Glinda smiled.

"Of course." Elphie said.

"So what exactly is happening?"

"Well Nessa wanted to stay in guest quarters at Shiz to have access to you and to make a little show for all of the Munchkin students. It was Fruoa that convinced her that would not be wise because of all the questions that would arise from the administration and the limited facilities." Harluc smiled.

"I really like that woman." Glinda said.

"Me too." Elphie smiled.

"We have an entire floor booked at the Stonehearth Inn for the next few days. Once Fruoa explained the advantages, including having limited audiences with Munchkins, Nessa was pleased. Unfortunately, I think she is going insist that you stay there with her, at least for the weekend." Harluc said.

"I love a weekend at the Stonehearth." Glinda grinned, knowing her going was very unlikely.

"We'll see about that. But at least she is not going to be on campus, with access to Morrible." Elphie said.

"Harluc, whatever she wants me to do to…fix this needs to be something that will work with whatever we do here. I want this to be over. I don't want to hide anymore, or be the subject of rumors anymore. But I don't think I can rush it here. We need to discuss it with… you know, I'm not sure with who. We haven't really tackled this yet." Elphie said.

"I agree on the not rushing it part. But all of this is moot until you talk to Nessa. She has something in mind, I'm sure. But I doubt it will be something detrimental to you, because that would reflect badly on her." Harluc said.

"At least that works in my favor. So if this is an unofficial visit of sorts, why the entourage?" Elphie asked.

"It is to our advantage for Nessa to have her attendants present, so a small contingent of them will be coming. Otherwise she would insist that you assist her. Some maids, personal attendants, two valets and Devi will be coming. Fruoa and Maril and a contingent of body guards will be coming as well." Harluc said.

"Devi? Oh boy!" Glinda grinned.

"Nanny as well?" Elphie asked.

"No. Shell is still in residence at Colwen Grounds and she felt the need to stay with him. He wanted to come and was very disappointed that Nessa flat out forbid it and that we actually agreed with her…this time." Harluc smiled.

"I agree too. Harluc is my engagement causing friction between them?" Elphie asked.

"None at all that I can tell. Nessa has never even brought up the subject until now." Harluc said.

"Good." Elphie said.

"I'm glad Devi's coming. She'll have all the inside scoop." Glinda said and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"That is exactly what we thought." Harluc chuckled.

The three talked for a long time about how this visit was going to be coordinated, Elphie's school obligations on Friday and Monday as well as the potential problems with going public in Munchkinland. Harluc thought that none of them sounded insurmountable as long as everything was timed correctly and taken slowly and carefully. He pledged that he and Fruoa would do what ever they needed to mitigate any negative repercussions that might arise at Shiz from any actions she took in Munchkinland to appease Nessa. They created scenarios and tried to foresee what might be on Nessa's mind.

Dani and Manif popped in at some point to say goodnight and to coordinate transportation for the next day. Elphie, Harluc and Glinda stayed up talking for another hour or so after that. It was Glinda yawning that prompted Elphie to call it a night.

"That you for coming in early to talk with me." Elphie smiled.

"You are more than welcome. In the long run this will be for the best. And I really don't think Nessa wants this to be a made a big deal."

"I hope not. But that is a problem for tomorrow." Elphie said.

"True." Harluc smiled.

"Now, we all need to get a good night's sleep. Operation Going Public starts tomorrow." Glinda said with an enthusiasm that made Elphie and Harluc smile.


	145. Chapter 145

"Lyndie if I don't know what is bothering you I can't fix it." Elphie said as Glinda grumbled something inside the walk in closet.

"Who asked you to fix it? What even makes you think that you can?" Glinda retorted as she came stomping out of the closet in her undergarments, carrying a casual dress.

"You don't know everything Miss Smartieskirts."

"All I am asking is that you tell me what, or who you are angry with." Elphie said quietly as Glinda went back into the closet.

"I'm not angry with anything. I am just mad. " Glinda replied as she emerged with a different dress.

"That makes no sense. You have to be mad at something or someone." Elphie tried.

"Oh yeah? Says who." Glinda said defiantly as she put her hands on her hips.

"Just go on and meet with Harluc." She added testily then stalked into the bathroom, still in her undergarments.

Elphie watched her go; completely confused. Glinda had awoken in this very bad mood, after several periods of being restless during the night. She had said that she was angry in her dream and woke up that way, said that she wanted to stay that way and had huffed around the room since she got out of bed. Any time Elphie opened her mouth to try and sooth her had seemed to make it worse. Elphie sighed, shook her head and walked over to the bathroom door. She stood in the doorway, watching her love try to put her hair in a ponytail.

"May I assist you?" Elphie asked, not making any move to enter the room.

"Elphie I told you to just go meet Harluc and get on with this already." Glinda said without looking at her.

"I don't want to leave you in this state. I'm concerned." Elphie said quietly.

"I'm not angry with you Elphie, but I probably will become so if we keep talking. I'm just mad at everything, at the situation. And quite frankly I think I have a right to be. So just go and let me stomp and fume. I'm not in the mood to be reasonable or to be placated right now. You should be familiar with this state. You get like this enough." Glinda huffed.

"Lyndie I just can…" Elphie started.

"Arrrrrrrrrgh! Elphie, just go." Glinda sort of yelled.

"I love you but stop please. Just go talk to Harluc. I'm sure that he is waiting."

"All right Glinda. I'll go on downstairs." Elphie said then went over and gently kissed Glinda's cheek.

"You continue to stomp and fume and I'll continue to be concerned. You're not the only one who can hold her ground." She said gently then turned to go.

"I love you too." She added from the doorway before leaving. Glinda waited until she heard the door close before screaming in frustration and stomping her feet.

X

"Good morning." Elphie said as she came into the kitchen. Manif and Harluc were at the stove and Dani was sitting at the table, reading the paper.

"Good morning Elphaba." The three said almost in unison.

"Harluc, I wasn't aware that you cook." Elphie said.

"I really wouldn't call this cooking." Harluc laughed.

"He's very adept at flipping these pancakes though." Manif chuckled.

"We only lost four."

"That's good, I suppose." Elphie replied.

"You look a bit off green girl. Is everything all right?" Manif asked as he handed Elphie a cup of coffee.

"I'm not exactly sure, I mean I'm sure it is…or will be." Elphie said.

"That's definite." Manif smiled.

"Dani, may I impose on you to go up and check on Glinda, please. She woke up in a terrible mood and all but threw me out of the room. Everything I said seemed to make her mood worse." Elphie said.

"Ah, I've been in your shoes my friend." Manif chuckled and Dani smiled and nodded.

"Sure Elphaba, I'll go check on her." Dani smiled then folded up the paper.

"And lure her down with the promise of Mani's banana pancakes."

"I just want to know what's wrong. She wouldn't tell me much of anything. She is just angry at everything." Elphie sighed unhappily.

"Oh my. One of those days, huh? Well we all get them from time to time." Dani replied patting Elphie's hand reassuringly.

"Here, take this." Manif chuckled holding out a plate with two strips of crispy bacon.

"Never underestimate the power of a good bribe."

"Thank you sweetie." Dani smiled.

"Wish me luck."

"Thank you Dani." Elphie said.

"My pleasure." Dani said then left the kitchen.

"Don't fret green girl. You know better than anyone that Glinda does not hold onto things." Manif said as he put a small plate of melon on the table then held a chair for Elphie.

"Oh I know, It's just I wish I knew what it is she isn't going to hold on to." Elphie said as she sat down.

"Do you think it is about Nessa's visit?" Harluc said.

"Because I wouldn't blame her in the slightest if she was fed up with the lot of us." He added and Elphie thought that was a very plausible reason for Glinda's mood.

"Here you go." Manif said as he put a plate of pancakes on the table.

"You two talk and tell Dani that I'll be out in the garden."

"No Manif please stay." Elphie asked sincerely.

"We might as well fill you in. If Glinda's mood is about Nessa coming here, I'm sure she will tell Dani."

"I feel very important." Manif grinned as he sat down in between Harluc and Elphie.

"Part of crucial inner circle Munchkinland discussions. Do I get a title or something?" He chuckled.

"I'll consult protocols." Harluc laughed.

"Oh please do not encourage him." Elphie smiled.

"Hey, I'm the best friend of the Munchkinland Heir Apparent. That should count for something. Especially since you are the Heir." Manif said as if making a legal point.

"Maple or Thurskanberry syrup?" He added quickly before Elphie could reply. Elphie chuckled softly and Harluc laughed out loud.

X

Dani knocked on the door to Glinda and Elphie's room then opened it. She saw her friend sitting on her bed, in her undergarments.

"Hi Glinda." Dani smiled.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure Dani. Elphie sent you, didn't she?" Glinda said miserably.

"She is very concerned." Dani said.

"Mani sent this. He called it a bribe." She added with a chuckle, holding out the plate as she sat down beside Glinda.

"Thanks." Glinda said half-heartedly. She picked up a piece of the bacon then put it back on the plate with a sigh.

"Oh dear, this is serious." Dani said with concern because Glinda never turned down bacon. She put the plate down on the bed then offered Glinda a hug. Glinda accepted and as soon as she felt her friend's comforting arms she started to cry. It was not a hard cry, just some tears of frustration that were over quickly.

"I was so unfair to Elphie." Glinda sniffled as she got up to get a handkerchief.

"But I'm angry Dani. And I hate it. None of this is Elphie's fault but I was afraid that I would get angry with her instead of just angry at the situation and then she would feel bad, but I'm sure I made her feel badly anyway by not talking to her." She said in a frustrated rush of words after she blew her nose.

"None of what Glinda? Is this about Elphaba's sister coming here?" Dani asked.

"Sort of. It's about all of this. I feel like my life… or at least my engagement is being held hostage or something." Glinda said, startling herself with her words and her harsh tone.

"I can see that. I understand outside forces dictating your actions. I rescheduled my wedding to prevent my fiancée from being drafted." Dani smiled.

"Talk to me my friend."

Glinda sat back down on the bed and told Dani about the conversation that she and Elphie had with Harluc the previous night. She did not sugarcoat her opinion of Nessa or of how all of this had ruined her plans.

"I wanted to spend my first night in my new home, breaking in our room by dancing with my fiancée. What did we do instead? We talked about Nessa and Morrible and Ministers. At the time it seemed like the thing to do. I know that Elphie is frustrated too. But I had a dream last night where the Ministers were at our wedding, under the canopy, consulting policy books about our vows. Nessa summoned Elphie during our wedding trip. And Morrible and some administrators were blocking the door to Elphie's lab, not letting her in until she broke up with me. And I was supportive through the whole thing because I kept telling myself that it would all be all right in the long run. But I woke up, sick to death of being supportive of this nonsense and angry at everything, including myself for feeling that way. Especially maybe at myself." Glinda said with very mixed emotions.

"Nessa coming here, to Shiz, intruding on what should have been a fantastic first weekend here, settling in, getting ready for a new term was the final straw. We already have Morrible here looking for anyway to destroy Elphie. Nessa coming to do that too is just too much. I'm furious with her. Just furious." Glinda said then started to cry in earnest. Once again Dani held Glinda as she cried angry, frustrated tears. She understood her friend's dilemma and merely patted her back until she had vented it all out.

"Oh Honey, everyone has their limits. It seems as though you have reached your line in the sand." Dani said after Glinda pulled away from her.

"I guess I have. But is it fair. Am I being selfish?" Glinda asked.

"Honestly, I'm with you here. I think Elphaba's sister showing up here to confront her because of some rumors is awful. And no I don't think you are being selfish. I heard you say that you are sick to death of supporting this nonsense, not that you are sick of supporting Elphaba. " Dani replied.

"I'll always support Elphie, always. With everything I have. It just seems harder to separate it all because she is so concerned about taking things slowly, so we are not hurt in the process. I don't think that is going to work now." Glinda said then reached across Dani to take a piece of bacon from the plate beside her. Dani smiled at the look on Glinda's face as she bit into the bacon because she knew that she had gotten through all of the mixed emotions and frustration and was now even keeled and determined.

"You are formulating some sort of plan, aren't you?" Dani said with a slight chuckle as she took the other piece of bacon.

"Absolutely." Glinda smiled then touched her bacon to Dani's as if making a toast.

"I guess Elphie is not the only one who needs to have the feeling of control. So much of this has been out of mine, and out of hers. Maybe it is time for that to come to an end, at least in some way."

"I approve, I think. Will it involve any of us getting thrown in the Munchkin dungeon or thrown out of school?" Dani said with a chuckle.

"Well, I doubt that you and Manif would be thrown out of school." Glinda said seriously.

"Okay, wait. Exactly what are you considering doing?" Dani asked.

"Nothing specific yet, not really. It's just that we've been going public slowly…testing the waters so to speak. Frottica then Mr. Kwenyo and our friends then other adults and advisors. We try to minimize the waves our engagement might create before we go in. Even when Loma found out inadvertently, we proceeded with caution." Glinda said.

"And now, to continue your metaphor, you want to just dive right in and ride the waves." Dani said.

"I guess so. I don't know what is going to happen on the Munchkinland end of this. I suppose we will find out that soon enough. But I think that whatever steps Elphie needs to take there, we need to do something here at the same time. If we are going to go public, we need to go completely public, the devil to pay and come what may." Glinda said with a determined head nod.

"There you go. I'm assuming you are going to talk to Elphaba about this." Dani chuckled.

"Of course. I'm beginning to feel horrible that I couldn't talk to her this morning, when she asked. But everything was just a massive jumble of angry." Glinda said.

"Oh, you know as well as I do that sometimes you just need to work things through with a more objective person. Not that I'm all together objective, but you know what I mean. I've done it with you. Elphaba's done it with Manif. And I'm reasonably certain that we will again…and again and again." Dani smiled.

"Good point. Elphie wouldn't have been able to hear this anyway I don't think. She is too focused on Nessa." Glinda said then sprang up off of the bed.

"Hey! Elphie can handle the Munchkinland part of Operation Going Public and I'll coordinate the Shiz part. A team effort." She added with a giggle.

"That's the spirit. Count me in." Dani chuckled at the bouncy, semi-naked girl in front of her. She was used to the fact that Glinda was very uninhibited and often oblivious to when she was only partially clothed.

"Yay! Now the first thing I think we…" Glinda started.

"Actually, whatever you were going to say, the first thing would be for you to get dressed and us go downstairs before all of the banana pancakes are gone." Dani chuckled.

"Banana pancakes! Oh boy. I'm starving" Glinda smiled as she headed to the bathroom. But she stopped mid way.

"And very grateful. Thank you for the talk Dani." Glinda said then bubbled back to hug her friend.

"My pleasure. Just remember this when I knock on your door in the middle of the night because Manif is being a lout."

"Deal." Glinda giggled then skipped off to the bathroom. Dani had no idea how any of this mess was going to turn out, but she was prepared to help in whatever way she could.

"You're doing it all for the glory of love." Dani said softly.

"It has to turn out well."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Glinda said as she poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Nothing." Dani smiled and Glinda nodded then started chattering about how nice it will be to walk hand in hand around campus.

X

"They've been up there for half an hour. I hope that everything is all right." Elphie said as she picked at the uneaten plate of melon.

"Perhaps I should go up."

"Dani has it in hand I'm sure. Besides, sometimes venting out to a neutral party does just the trick." Manif said.

"I know, I know." Elphie said distractedly.

"Elphaba, I was thinking last night about Glinda staying at the Stonehearth. I think…" Harluc started.

"No. This mess has already upset her. I'm not going to subject her to more. No." Elphie said emphatically.

"All right, but if you let me finish, you might just change your mind." Harluc said and Manif chuckled softly.

"Stay out of this." Elphie directed to Manif.

"You're the one who invited me in." Manif replied.

"And he needs to be in. He and Dani are a part of my idea."

"Alright! Now we are talking. My first mission as Consigliere to the Heir" Manif said as he clapped his hands together then laughed at the look on Elphie's face.

"What? I gave myself a title." He chuckled.

"The title of someone who advises criminals." Elphie said irritably.

"Okay, okay. I didn't think it all the through." Manif grinned.

"I like it." Harluc smiled.

"Oh for the love of Oz." Elphie said.

"Just simmer down green girl. I'll just call myself Premier Advisor." Manif chuckled.

"I can think of quite a few things to call you." Elphie muttered.

"Now, now." Manif said with an tsk, tsk.

"If you require a title, use the one you have. Court Jester." Elphie said with no humor.

"I like that even better. Colwen Grounds doesn't have one of those. Unless you count Judge Cilopit." Harluc chuckled; referencing the time that Elphie had called the judge a buffoon.

"Harluc, I'm ordering you to stop encouraging him." Elphie said seriously.

"I apologize Elphaba. But I can see why you enjoy engaging him so much. He is quite clever." Harluc said contritely.

"Awww Elphie, how sweet of you." Manif fawned.

"But I too am sorry. I really am." Manif said and Elphie looked at him. As always, his eyes were concerned, caring and supportive. It was then that she realized that he was just using his own special type of annoyance to tell her that she was over thinking what was going on with Glinda.

"Accepted." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Good, now let's return to discussing the major role I will play in the First Minister's idea." Manif said with a haughty air and Elphie merely shook her head and Harluc laughed and got up to get more coffee.

"Just relax a little green girl. Glinda will vent, Dani will lis…"

"Hey everyone. I'm sorry I disrupted the morning." Glinda said as she came bubbling into the kitchen.

"As long as it was worth it. No problem." Manif smiled.

"It was. Mani we are starving." Dani said with a smile.

"Pancakes coming up." Manif said as he got up from the table. He gave Dani a kiss then picked up a stirring spoon.

"Three pancakes please. I'm going to borrow Elphie for just a sec. We will be right back." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand and pulled her up out of the chair. She led her to the hallway just outside the kitchen door and placed the softest of kisses on her lips before she could speak.

"I apologize Elphie. I am truly sorry for how I treated you this morning. I caused you concern when none was warranted. I was a beast and I am sorry." Glinda said quietly then gave Elphie another chaste kiss. Elphie pulled Glinda to her and embraced her firmly.

"I accept you apology my precious girl. You no longer appear to be angry with everything." Elphie smiled.

"I'm not. Just a little bit at Nessa perhaps." Glinda said with a little smile.

"Harluc brought up the fact that this might be about Nessa's visit. He said that he wouldn't be surprised if you were fed up with the lot of them." Elphie chuckled slightly.

"Well not at the lot of them…but yeah it was this whole situation. I have some perspective now. And a plan. We will talk my love, I promise. I just needed to vent out first." Glinda said.

"I know. How can you have a plan? We don't even know what is going on yet." Elphie said.

"It is a versatile plan, very adaptable. But right now let's eat. The smell of those pancakes is killing me." Glinda grinned.

"Of course Lyndie. We don't need you turning into a beast again." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie, you made a funny." Glinda giggled before giving her a not so chaste kiss.

X

"I like the idea of me going to the Stonehearth." Glinda said enthusiastically after everyone had either pancakes or more coffee.

"Well Elphaba wasn't so enthusiastic, but I wasn't thinking about just bringing you." Harluc said.

"This is becoming intriguing, go on." Glinda said.

"If Dani and Manif have the free time, I think that they should come along. How does an all expense paid weekend at the Stonehearth sound?" Harluc said.

"Hey, rank really does have its privileges. I think that sounds great." Manif said.

"How do you rank?" Glinda asked after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

"I am the official Court Jester." Manif said proudly.

"What?" Dani said, not hiding her confusion.

"Never mind." Elphie said.

"He is insane should be explanation enough."

"Ah, best leave well enough alone then." Dani smiled and Glinda chuckled.

"I am not opposed, but how will that help?" Elphie asked.

"It might not be a bad idea to have Glinda there, in case of the unlikely occurrence that Nessa wants to speak with both of you." Harluc said and Glinda burst out in laughter.

"Unlikely indeed, but I suppose it has merit." Elphie said.

"I'll get Glinda, Dani and Manif a suite on the floor we are reserving for Nessa and her entourage. I am of the opinion that Nessa should be reminded of your strong support system here." Harluc smiled.

"And you can sneak over to my room in the middle of the night." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said aghast, blushing deeply.

"It just slipped out." Glinda said with a non-contrite chuckle and a shrug.

"Actually, I had something like that in mind too, well not the sneaking part." Harluc said.

"I just thought it would be a convenient and polite excuse for you to leave Nessa, if she gets to you."

"You made a wise choice in First Ministers Elphie." Glinda said excitedly.

"I'm glad that you approve but the real question is, does Her Excellency?" Harluc smiled.

"Well I approve too." Manif said.

"The Court Jester and the fiancée both approve. I haven't had this kind of support for an idea in quite awhile." Harluc chuckled.

"Then how can I say no. Do you two have time?" Elphie asked.

"Sure, why not. This has got to be more intriguing than getting ready for classes." Dani said after Manif deferred to her with a look that made Glinda sigh happily.

Harluc explained that they were going to do everything in their power to get Nessa to leave early on Sunday morning and that he was positive that Nessa would want to see her tonight, but the was going to forewarn her that Elphie had obligations on campus that would prevent her from staying the night tonight. Tomorrow you can all come together." Harluc said.

"Nessa won't like that much." Elphie said.

"Probably not, but we have Devi on our side and Nessa has developed a grudging respect for her. Devi has earned her trust by seeing to her needs and supporting her sometimes odd requests. But she also does not stand for any guff from her. In an appropriately formal and deferential way of course." Harluc said.

"Another wise choice Elphie." Glinda grinned and Elphie nodded in agreement.

They all had things to do that afternoon but they talked for so long that Dani made a salad for an early lunch. By the time that Mr. Frama showed up to take Harluc to the Stonehearth, everyone had a general idea of how things were being planned and scheduled. They were not as clear on what was going to happen because no one could predict what exactly Nessa wanted. But they all agreed that they were ready for almost anything.

X

"We only have a limited amount of time until Mr. Frama returns to take us to campus but I'd like to tell you what happened this morning. A condensed version. But only if you promise not to over react." Glinda said after several very long minutes of deep explorative make up kisses.

"I promise." Elphie said.

Glinda told Elphie about her dream, about feeling like she was being held hostage and everything else that she had told to Dani. When she got to the part about going public at Shiz, Elphie started to protest but Glinda stopped her with a kiss and continued on.

"All right Lyndie. I agree in theory that just getting everything out into the open at the same time has some merit. Just promise me that you will not, as you stated, dive right into the deep end. We should try and find out what ramifications we might face." Elphie said.

"That makes sense. But you do agree that it will be easier if we do it ourselves instead of the powers that be finding out on their own. And that they are likely to find out on their own if you need to make some sort of a grand announcement in Munchkinland." Glinda responded.

"Yes, I agree. In theory." Elphie smiled.

"Agreeing is agreeing." Glinda grinned.

"I'll accept that." Elphie smiled.

"Now I want you to listen to me and not over react." She added seriously after giving Glinda a kiss.

"You did do an admirable job." Glinda said.

"Okay."

"I hate that you had a bad dream and I hate that you are being affected by this at all. And that you cannot have the type of engagement that you want. I want to get this over with and I am proud, but not surprised that you came up with a plan. It does push things a little faster than I had in my mind, but then again so does Nessa. We will handle this together. But I need you to promise me that if you start getting angry at the world again, or feel like you are being held hostage, or anything like that, you will not keep it from me. I understand why you did and I actually approve, but we can't do this together if we don't know how each other feel." Elphie said.

"I promise. If you promise the same thing." Glinda said with a grin.

"I promise." Elphie smiled.

"A ladies agreement then. Let's seal this deal with a kiss that lasts until Dani comes banging on the door to drag us out.

"All right." Elphie smiled and giggled wiggled happily in her arms.

X

Once they were on campus the four friends split up to attend to their tasks. Elphie went to the lab, Manif to meet with his dissertation advisor, Dani to turn in her syllabus for the freshman potions class she was going to teach and Glinda went to meet Juiva and Loma.

It didn't take as long as Glinda, Loma or Juiva anticipated to get Juiva and Loma settled in so the three decided to go shopping. As they wandered around the Plaza Glinda told them a about what was going on with Nessa and the decision to go public. Loma and Juiva were both thrilled and offered to help in whatever way they could.

When they returned to campus, close to dinnertime, Glinda had the things that she had purchased for Elphie's dorm room delivered there. She really wanted to go see if she could see who would be in her old room, but Loma talked her out of it. They all went to the Sorcery Department so Loma and Juiva could say hi to Dani and they discovered that Nessa had arrived earlier than anticipated. Glinda wasn't entirely surprised but was a little upset. They had already decided that she would wait until the next day to see Devi and Fruoa, but she had wanted to see Elphie off. She settled down when Dani told her that Manif came for her, was going to take her and wait to bring her back.

"She left you this." Dani smiled handing Glinda a folded piece of paper.

"I love her." Glinda grinned as she opened it and laughed as she read it.

"Just look at it this way, the earlier I get there, the earlier I can leave. Hopefully. I request the honor of a dance upon my return. I love you, Elphie."

"Don't keep us in suspense. Does she love you too?" Loma teased.

"She does." Glinda grinned.

"What a relief." Loma said with a mock-relieved chuckle.

"Just for that I am not going to make my suggestion of all of us having dinner at Tyuron's." Glinda said.

"No problem, I was going to ask Juiva if she wanted to have dinner with me because Caspon is busy, we will go without you." Loma said.

"We are all going. Mani is not home to cook, I'm not in the mood and Glinda…well I think that goes without saying." Dani chuckled as she closed her book.

"Hey!" Glinda protested, but giggled. She was glad that something about the start of this school year was normal.

X

"Hello Elphaba, Hello Manif." Fruoa said as Elphie and Manif approached her.

"Hello Fruoa, I'm so glad that you were able to come along." Elphie said sincerely after giving Fruoa a light friendly hug.

"Nice to see you again." Manif smiled as he extended his hand.

"You as well." Fruoa said as she accepted it.

Are you staying to escort Elphaba back home?"

"I am if that is permissible." Manif said.

"It is." Fruoa said then summoned a page. The page was dressed in Colwen Grounds livery and Elphie smiled.

"Your Excellency, it is an honor." The man said with a deferential bow. Elphie nodded in return and the man turned his attention to Fruoa.

"Yes Madame Ambassador?"

"Nadew, please get Mr. Guoyn a table for dinner tonight." Fruoa said.

"Right away Ma'am." The page said then hurried away.

"Nessa insists that we use Palace pages, just in case." Fruoa explained.

"I'm not surprised." Elphie said.

"Look there." Manif pointed to a large banner.

"_The Stonehearth cordially welcomes Her Eminence, Nessarose Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland." _Elphie read.

"She has been here for about two hours." Fruoa said as she indicated that they should sit down.

"There was a more than appropriate welcoming committee and fuss, including several local Munchkin businessmen and the Mayor of Shiz. The whole arrival took about forty-five minutes from carriage to room."

"Thank you for sparing me that." Elphie smiled.

"You're welcome. Nessa was not pleased that you were not here to meet her, but did not make an issue of it. Well not a major one." Fruoa chuckled.

"So, how is she?" Elphie asked.

"She handled the trip very well. Devi was personally going to help her settle in, freshen up and change. Harluc was going to meet with her after that. We are actually waiting for him so that he can brief you before you go up." Fruoa said.

"I appreciate that." Elphie said.

As they waited Fruoa filled Elphie in on the trip, how many personal attendants came and how Maril was. Nadew returned to say that Manif had a table in the restaurant ready for him and that he could arrive at his leisure. They chatted casually for about fifteen minutes before Harluc arrived.

"So what sort of mood is she in?" Elphie asked after the greetings were out of the way.

"Her suite is too small, Devi is too bossy, her valet did not bring the correct apparel and she is displeased with her choices for dinner." Harluc reported.

"All in all, I'd say that she is in fine spirits." He added with a chuckle.

"And she is wondering where you are."

"Am I meeting with her alone?" Elphie asked.

"Yes. She is having dinner sent up for the two of you. I ordered it, so it will be appropriate." Harluc said.

"Thank you. I guess I best be going on up." Elphie said.

"Fruoa and I will walk up with you and give you a tour of the floor." Harluc said.

"Manif enjoy your dinner." Elphie smiled.

"Oh I plan to." Manif chuckled then kissed Elphie's cheek and headed towards the restaurant.

On the way upstairs the three chatted in general about Nessa. Once they were up on the top floor Elphie was introduced to the captain of the pages, who with a bit of awe, showed Elphie where various people in the entourage were staying including the suite, near Nessa's, that was being readied for her friends. Once they were in front of the door to Nessa's suite, Fruoa and Harluc left.

"Your Excellency, welcome." Devi said with a warm and friendly smile as Elphie came into the main room of the suite.

"Her Eminence has been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"Hello Devi, It is good to see you." Elphie smiled. She would have given the woman a light hug, had several of Nessa's attendants not been in the room. Elphie smiled and nodded at them after they greeted her with formal words and bows.

"Nessarose is in the parlor." Devi said quietly as she led Elphie out of the room.

"Harluc said that you are very good with her." Elphie said.

"She can have her difficult moments, but she is just a child, learning her way. And she is learning her way." Devi said as they stopped in front of the parlor door and Elphie nodded. Devi tapped on the door then opened it.

"Excuse me Your Eminence, but Her Excellency, Elphaba has arrived." She said as she stood aside so Elphie could enter.

"Hello Nessa." Elphie said because her sister was alone in the room.

"I've been waiting Elphaba. You may go Devi." Nessa said. Devi nodded and shut the door. Elphie came in and sat on the sofa beside her sister.

"I forbid you to marry that Gillkineese girl. It is far too disruptive." Nessa said with no preamble and Elphie merely smiled and got up from the sofa.


	146. Chapter 146

"I mean it is bad enough that you are involved with someone Gillkineese, but marrying another female is just not in holding with your station. And that is on top of the fact that two women together in that sense is just a sin." Nessa said with practiced authority then noticed that Elphie was standing up getting ready to leave.

"And just where do you think that you are going?"

"I am leaving Nessa." Elphie replied evenly.

"Sit back down Elphaba, Honestly. We have things to discuss." Nessa retorted with irritation.

"We have very important things to discuss. But me not getting married is not one of them." Elphie said firmly.

"Elphaba, you cannot marr…" Nessa started.

"Nessarose." Elphie interrupted and Nessa's eyebrows went up and her mouth stopped mid word.

"How dare you interrupt me?" Nessa said angrily.

"Nessa, there is no point in continuing this conversation. I am getting married. To Glinda." Elphie replied.

"If you came all this way to tell me that you forbid it, then you wasted a trip. Glinda and I are getting married. We do not need your permission and it is not within your power to forbid it."

"You don't care about the ramifications of your perversity at all do you? You outright lied about dealing with the consequences." Nessa said in an accusatory tone and Elphie had taken all that she was going to.

"Nessa I have every intention of taking care of whatever is going on. I am not going to deal with it however, by not getting married. I also have every intention of upholding my promise to take back the governorship if you do anything, anything at all to denigrate or cause trouble for me, or for Glinda, her family and our friends."

"You wouldn't." Nessa said and even though her voice was defiant, Elphie could hear the hint that Nessa knew that she had lost the battle.

"Oh I assure you Nessa, I will. I am tired of my life being held hostage." Elphie said, remembering what Glinda had said and finding the term to be very appropriate.

Don't be so overly dramatic Elphaba, for Oz's sake." Nessa said testily.

"I advise you the same." Elphie said very firmly.

"I have a right. I am being adversely affected by your choices. The only viable option is for you to call off your engagement and claim that you suffered a terrible lapse in judgment." Nessa said raising her voice just a little, sounding more like a bratty little sister than a head of state.

"Nessa that is not happening and I refuse to discuss that as an option any further. There are other options to deal with this. I suggest that you think of some. I have a few ideas myself. I will be back tomorrow at lunch time and we will discuss them." Elphie said in a very serious tone.

"So you are just leaving?" Nessa said angrily.

"Yes, I am leaving. I am going home to talk this over with my fiancée. But I promise that we will return tomorrow to get this worked out." Elphie replied.

"She is returning with you?" Nessa said saying the word 'she' with disdain.

"I do not want her to be a part of this. She is an outsider and will have no say in this." Nessa said with more force and determination than Elphie had heard from her in a long time.

"She, as well as our friends Dani and Manif, is accompanying me back here tomorrow. I will stay here with you. They will have a suite. This is not negotiable because they want to show their support. Glinda will have a say in this because it affects her and our life at Shiz. But she does not have to be a part of our discussions." Elphie said.

"Well at least you are capable of seeing reason. And I don't see what this has to do with her or Shiz." Nessa said.

"And that my dear sister, is part of the problem. Your focus is far too narrow. I suggest that you have dinner with Devi to complain about how difficult I am then consult with Fruoa and Harluc about options to deal with the rumors. Had you done that earlier, all this might have been avoided." Elphie said with authority.

"If you had just been normal, or at least tried to be, all of this would have been avoided." Nessa replied in a last ditch attempt to rattle Elphie.

"Good night Nessa. I will see you tomorrow." Elphie said with a slight smile then left Nessa's parlor.

-x-

"If you are here to check on dinner. I am afraid that it has not arrived yet." Devi said, surprised to see Elphie so soon.

"I am actually leaving. Nessa was being intransigent. She forbade me to marry Glinda." Elphie said with a smile.

"I get the feeling that does not fall within her realm of influence." Devi said.

"It does not. But that does not mean that she doesn't think that it does. I set her straight, I hope and I will be returning tomorrow at lunch to continue talking with her. We do have to do something about the rumors." Elphie said.

"That is a nasty business. People should just mind their own affairs." Devi said shaking her head.

"Well, I should go see to Her Eminence. I can only assume that she is not in a very good mood."

"You assume correctly. And I apologize for that." Elphie said seriously but with a light chuckle.

"Now, now. No apologies. You did what you needed to do. This is a delicate situation I am sure." Devi said reassuringly.

"It is. Devi, I know that Nessa's personal opinions about my engagement are clouding her judgment. I can understand that, but she needs to think on a broader scale. I am hoping that Harluc, Fruoa and you can help her see that." Elphie said.

"She'll come around. If it is one thing I've learned about that child, she cares about Munchkinland." Devi smiled.

"Ah here is her dinner." She said as a porter brought in a cart.

"I told her to have dinner with you and complain about me." Elphie smiled.

"Then I best be off. Her Eminence hates to be kept waiting." Devi chuckled.

"Thank you Devi, for all of this." Elphie said softly then gave the woman a light hug.

"You are welcome Elphaba. Now, will you be joining Nessa for lunch tomorrow?" Devi asked.

"I can only assume so. Manif, Dani and Glinda will need a reservation in the restaurant." Elphie said.

"I'll see to it." Devi smiled as one of Nessa's attendants walked in. She started to say something but was flustered by seeing Elphie. She curtsied then stood politely off to the side.

"I should go." Elphie smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Your Excellency." Devi said formally, bowing slightly. Elphie smiled, nodded at her then to the attendant before leaving the suite.

Harluc and Fruoa were sitting in small lounge area near Nessa's suite and were surprised to see Elphie come out so soon. Elphie gave them a quick briefing on what had happened and neither of them was very surprised. Harluc suggested that they regroup before Elphie saw Nessa the next day then excused himself to go see if he could meet with her. Fruoa offered to walk Elphie downstairs. As they walked, followed at a discrete distance by Nadew, they talked about Nessa and how her feelings towards Glinda and the engagement might influence her decisions.

They went to the restaurant to find Manif and found him at the bar having a drink with a friend that he had run into. Manif saw them, said something to his friend then went over to them

"That was quick. You didn't do anything that I'll need to post bail for, did you?" Manif said with a little chuckle and just a bit too much hope.

"Manif of course not." Elphie said in surprise.

"But you thought about it, I'll bet." He said in a teasing, coaxing voice.

"I most certainly did not." Elphie replied and Fruoa chuckled softly.

"So what happened then? I haven't even started dinner." Manif said.

"Nessa wasn't in the proper frame of mind to discuss the matter. I'll sit with you while you have dinner." Elphie said.

"This isn't about dinner green girl, it was a reference to the time…oh never mind." Manif said realizing that his friend probably just wanted to get out of there and wasn't really paying attention.

"Let's just go on home. I'll scrounge up something for us there. You haven't eaten either but I'm sure our girls have." He said.

"Why don't you just get meals to go?" Fruoa smiled.

"That is a very good idea. Just think how appreciative Glinda will be when you bring her a Stonehearth dessert." Manif said with a sly chuckle and a wink.

"Manif really!" Elphie said quietly, blushing deeply.

"I'll go place the order. Pasta for you and chocolate mousse cake for her?" Manif asked innocently. Elphie nodded and Manif hurried away.

"Glinda does like the chocolate mousse cake here." Elphie said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"I can't wait to try it." Fruoa smiled. Fruoa and Elphie went to sit out in the lobby and Manif joined them after a few minutes saying that Nadew had insisted.

"He certainly takes his job very seriously." Manif said as he sat down.

"But isn't he a little old to be a page?"

"Well technically he is more of a majordomo for the non-family wing palace staff. We are still in the process of shifting staff around to accommodate a female Eminent Thropp and one that requires a specific kind of personal staff." Fruoa explained.

"Nadew serves many functions and is one of the few upper level staff that Nessa seems to have any sort of respect for."

"That's interesting." Elphie said and Manif agreed. They chatted about how the staff was shifting until Nadew returned.

"Your Excellency." The man said snapping his heels and bowing to Elphie.

"Mr. Guoyn, your carriage is waiting and your meals are in a box in the storage area."

"Thank you Nadew." Manif smiled.

"Your Excellency, I was informed that you would be returning tomorrow. May I arrange transport for you and your companions." Nadew asked respectfully.

"Thank you Nadew, but that is not necessary. I have a personal driver that will bring us. But I would appreciate you arranging for a carriage to take us back on Sunday after brunch." Elphie said in her formal mode.

"As you wish Miss Thropp." Nadew said.

"Is there anything further that you require?" He asked.

"Could you please find Major Losait and inform him that I need to speak with him. I'll be back upstairs in about ten minutes." Fruoa said.

"Certainly Madame Ambassador." Nadew said then bowed and left.

"Fruoa, I want to have a plan to get this resolved in place before you all leave, for everyone's sake. I am willing to consider all options that do not require canceling my engagement or any sort of deceit." Elphie said.

"I'm fairly certain that Nessa will agree with whatever we come up with, as long as it takes the pressure off of her." Fruoa smiled.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." Elphie smiled as she got up from her seat.

"I'll be waiting, along with Nadew and a team of porters." Fruoa smiled.

"Oh the life of the upper class." Manif chuckled as they walked towards the door.

"Speaking of upper class, I heard that you are now our official Court Jester." Fruoa laughed and Elphie sighed.

"At your service." Manif chuckled doing a little dance.

"No he is not." Elphie smiled.

"Party pooper." Manif pouted.

"Good luck with Nessa tonight." Elphie said to Fruoa, ignoring Manif.

"Enjoy your evening. I'm sure that we can get something accomplished tomorrow." Fruoa said. She couldn't help but chuckle as Manif snapped his heels and bowed before offering his hand to assist Elphie into the carriage. She waved at them as they drove away then started to get into the frame of mind to negotiate with the young governor who had very firm ideas about Elphie's engagement.

X

"I can't believe classes actually start tomorrow." Glinda complained as she flopped onto a chair in the sitting room.

"Well it's not full classes, just getting oriented type things." Dani chuckled as she sat down. Mr. Frama had just dropped them off after dinner at Tyuron's

"I'm a Third Year, I'm oriented already. Shouldn't I be exempt?" Glinda said.

"You do know that Elphaba has to go to campus tomorrow, as do Mani and I so even if you did stay home, you'd be alone." Dani laughed.

"Yes, fine. I just want all this stuff with Nessa to be over with." Glinda said then looked quizzically at Dani when they heard the front door.

"Hi honey, Iiiiiiiiiii'm hoooooooooome." They heard Manif singsong.

"Oh no Nessa made Elphie stay." Glinda said a bit angrily then grinned when he heard Manif try to get her to say it too. She hopped off of the chair and went to the door.

"Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she launched herself at Elphie. She gave her a reasonably chaste kiss and a wiggly hug.

"I thought you'd be gone for hours yet."

"Frankly so did I, but Nessa…" Elphie started.

"Wasn't in the mood to talk, yada, yada. You can tell her on your own time. Dinner is getting cold." Manif said as he kissed Dani then took her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"I've eaten. What happened?" Dani said.

"Well I haven't. Especially not this massive chocolate raspberry tart." Manif smiled at the look on Dani's face.

"You brought dinner?" Glinda asked as she and Elphie followed Dani and Manif into the kitchen.

"Yes, and your favorite Stonehearth dessert." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda said happily.

"I told her you'd be very appreciative." Manif chuckled.

"Oh I am…and will be." Glinda grinned.

"See." Manif gloated and Elphie blushed.

"So what did happen? And did Nessa go home?" Glinda asked hopefully as Elphie and Manif started getting out plates and silverware.

"Nessa did not go home." Elphie chuckled.

"Drat." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"And since I have already heard the story of what happened…" Manif started.

"And commented on it extensively." Elphie interrupted.

"I am going to take my dinner, dessert and lovely wife out to the garden and leave you two to your own devices." Manif said as he put plates on a tray.

"Well I haven't heard what happened." Dani chuckled.

"He'll tell you, I'm sure. Then tomorrow, I'll tell you what really happened." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm just glad that you did not have to stay there all evening." Glinda said.

"We'll be in the garden if you need anything." Manif said as he picked up the tray.

"Just don't need anything."

"Manif!" Dani chuckled.

"Hey, the green girl is the one who said that maybe coming back early would make up for last night. I'm just trying to expedite the process." Manif said.

"Awwww Elphie." Glinda grinned.

"Well then. Enjoy your cake." Dani said to Glinda.

"Enjoy your tart." Glinda said to Dani.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to me?" Manif chuckled and Elphie looked confused.

"Watch it hotshot." Dani chuckled as she took the dessert plate off the tray.

"The garden is not the only place I can enjoy this."

"I'm counting on that actually." Manif said and Glinda giggled. They said their goodnights then Dani and Manif left the kitchen.

"I'm fairly certain that I just missed something." Elphie said as she put their plates on a tray.

"But it can wait. I do want to make up for tonight, so I figured that we could have a picnic in our room then dance until bedtime."

"Elphie, I'd love that." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a very nice kiss that made Elphie blush slightly, only because they were in the kitchen.

"I should get used to this shouldn't I?" Elphie asked.

"It might be a good idea but you are very adorable when you blush." Glinda grinned.

-x-

After a very long, involved kiss Glinda magically warmed up Elphie's big plate of spaghetti with a tomato based vegetable sauce and garlic toast then helped her eat it while Elphie told her all about the visit with Nessa. Glinda was more amused than anything by Nessa thinking that she could forbid them from marrying. Since they had talked most of the previous night about Nessa, Glinda insisted that the conversation about her end with the last bite of spaghetti. A request that Elphie had no trouble at all granting. Dessert talk centered on what they did on campus, Glinda's shopping trip and the reasons why Elphie could not go to her dorm room until Glinda told her that she could.

"I think that we should get ready for tomorrow then dance. Remember that we need to pack for the Stonehearth. Separate valises." Elphie chuckled as Glinda pulled her up off of the sofa.

"I think we should sandwich." Glinda countered and Elphie smiled. Glinda had started using that term to mean that whatever they needed to do should come in between periods of dancing.

"All right." Elphie said then went over to the shelf where their victrola was and selected a recording of slow music.

"One recording then we pack and get ready for tomorrow.

"Two." Glinda said, already knowing that Elphie was just teasing her.

"Deal." Elphie said then put the music on.

All of a sudden she felt a need she couldn't quite pinpoint. She went over to Glinda, looked deeply into her eyes and softly stroked her cheek.

"Whatever happens my sweet, whatever we need to do, to go through, it will be so that we can walk proudly hand in hand around campus or wherever we choose without worrying about who might see and what they might do." Elphie said softly.

"It's time."

"I know." Glinda whispered then kissed Elphie softly.

"Are we ready for whatever fallout might come?" Elphie asked.

"I don't think we would even be discussing it if we weren't." Glinda said.

"Okay." Elphie replied and Glinda kissed her again.

Glinda put her hands on Elphie's face, caressed her cheeks then slowly moved her hands to the back of her neck and unhooked her ring chain.

"Miss Thropp, I am so much in love with you, so proud of you and so in awe of you that I cannot wait until every one knows it." Glinda smiled as she slipped the ring on Elphie's finger.

"I want them to see this ring and know that you belong to someone who adores you without measure." She said then kissed the ring.

Elphie took Glinda's hands in hers, kissed them then caressed up her arms to her shoulders and removed her ring chain. She kissed the ring then slipped it on Glinda's finger.

"Miss Upland. There is not a day that goes by that I do not know how lucky I am that you are not only in my life, but that you are my life. When strangers see this they will wonder who the lucky man is. Little will they know that it is a gangly limbed green skinned girl who loves you deeply and totally." She said softly and Glinda smiled back.

For a long beat they gazed into one another's eyes and caressed each other's rings as the music played in the background. As if on cue they started to move together in time to the music. They danced without releasing their gaze, oblivious to anything except the feel and sight of one another. When they finally stopped dancing to share a kiss, they had no idea how long they had been without music.

-x-

"See Elphie. It is possible to dance first and get ready later." Glinda giggled as she put Elphie's clothes over one arm of the sofa.

"I didn't say that it wasn't. But it is not very practical. It's past midnight and you are very tired." Elphie smiled as she pulled back the covers on their beds.

"It's a happy tired. We needed that Elphie. We danced for hours, with some very nice benefits and we needed the contact, the connection." Glinda smiled as she came over to Elphie and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"I know we did. I feel…strong, inside." Elphie said then turned in Glinda's arms.

"That made no sense." She smiled.

"Sure it did. We recharged our connection." Glinda chuckled then yawned.

"To bed my sleepy girl."

"Come with me." Glinda grinned.

"Just until you fall asleep." Elphie said with a smile as she sat down on the bed beside Glinda.

"Now there is a ringing endorsement for insomnia." Glinda giggled as she stretched out. Elphie watched

Glinda's legs and arms move as she fiddled with the covers and unconsciously sighed at how beautiful she was.

"You found your one bout of sleeplessness to be disturbing and frustrating, remember." Elphie chuckled as she stretched out beside Glinda. Her body effortlessly conformed to the contours of Glinda's and in a beat they were snuggling in the way that Glinda referred to as spooning.

"That's because you were asleep. It would only be fun if we were both awake. And making out." Glinda giggled.

"I see." Elphie said as she felt Glinda intertwining their fingers.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked after a few quiet minutes.

"Yes my precious?" Elphie smiled.

"It's true that Nessa cannot forbid us to marry, right?" Glinda asked.

"Right." Elphie said as she played with Glinda's ring and tickled her hand.

"Not even with an edict?" Glinda asked.

"Not even with an edict. I researched remember? I am free to marry whomever I choose and I choose you." Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear.

"Good. I like to be your chosen one." Glinda said sleepily.

"I am your bride to be."

"Yes you are." Elphie said softly.

"Your future wife. The one you chose to spend your life with." Glinda murmured.

"You are. My one and only." Elphie agreed as she caressed Glinda's arms.

"I feel so special." Glinda said, fighting sleep.

"So do I." Elphie said.

"After all, you had to choose me as your bride as well."

"Hey, that's right." Glinda said perking up just a bit. She shifted around so that she was facing Elphie and the sleepy look on her face made Elphie's heart melt.

"I did." She smiled as she scooted closer and snuggled against Elphie.

"You did." Elphie agreed as she stroked her hair.

Glinda drifted off to sleep without another word and Elphie continued to stoke her hair. She knew that Nessa could not prevent her from marrying but she could possibly make the process difficult. Elphie was fairly certain that her threat of taking back the governorship would keep Nessa in line but there was always a chance that it wouldn't. Even though it was a slight chance, Elphie stayed up all night trying to figure out how to deal with whatever might happen, including putting the rumors to rest.


	147. Chapter 147

"You three have reservations for lunch in the restaurant." Elphie said as the carriage neared the entrance to the Stonehearth.

"And you have to have lunch with Nessa. I know." Glinda said with a bit of an attitude.

"And I really did not mean that the way it came out. " She added quickly.

"I'm just still a little put out that they messed up my practicum schedule."

"I understand Lyndie." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Don't forget, we will have a walk this afternoon."

"I'm looking forward to it." Glinda grinned.

"Me too." Manif said with a mischievous smile.

"You are looking forward to our walk?" Elphie chuckled.

"Glinda will be out of the room for at least two hours." Manif said waggling his eyebrows.

"And Manif just loves his alone time." Dani grinned and Glinda got the giggles. Elphie looked at her chortling friends and smiled. She wasn't entirely sure what was so funny but she assumed that it was some form of innuendo because of the look in Manif's eyes and Glinda's giggle. The sound of her friend's mirth helped her remember what normal was for her.

"I'm not sure when, but I will get away." Elphie said.

"I'll be waiting whenever." Glinda smiled before Manif had a chance to say anything.

"Now, we get to be treated like royalty." She chuckled as the carriage pulled to a stop.

"Better get in my Court Jester Mode." Manif laughed and pulled out his wand, which he had changed into his enchanted scepter.

"Put that away." Elphie said sternly then softened.

"At least around the staff. I can only smooth over one thing at a time." She added with a smile as Nadew came toward them. Manif chuckled, but the head on the scepter scowled.

"Not a word from you." Elphie directed toward the scepter, making Glinda laugh.

"Good Afternoon Your Excellency." Nadew said with a bow.

"Good Afternoon Nadew." Elphie said as she accepted his assistance to exit the carriage. As soon as her foot touched the ground the porters waiting nearby bowed almost simultaneously.

"This is going to be fun." Manif grinned as Nadew assisted Glinda.

Elphie introduced her friends to the majordomo then instructed him to see that they got settled in their suite and had everything they needed. She also instructed him to come for her should Glinda request it. After that she excused herself to go to Nessa's suite. Elphie smiled at Glinda then headed inside the building with one of the porters scrambling ahead to open the door.

X

"Hello Elphaba." Fruoa smiled as Elphie stepped off of the elevator into the small sitting area.

"Hello Fruoa." Elphie replied, mildly surprised that Fruoa was there and no pages or attendants were.

"Did your friends not join you?" The woman asked as she put her notes away.

"They will be up shortly. I left them in Nadew's capable hands." Elphie replied.

"How is Nessa today?"

"Impatiently waiting for you." Fruoa said and Elphie chuckled.

"Harluc and I met with her for quite awhile yesterday. And she wishes all of us to meet together today. It did not start out well, but eventually she abandoned her belief that she can control who you marry."

"Well I suppose that is something." Elphie said.

"However, she is not going to give up all control. It is not in her nature." Fruoa continued.

"This is true. I…"Elphie started but was interrupted.

"I apologize for interrupting Your Excellency, Madame Ambassador." Devi said from the edge of the sitting area. A very nervous page stood beside her and bowed.

"It's quite all right Devi. I'm assuming that Her Eminence sent you out in search of us." Fruoa smiled.

"Yes, she did. Also to see when lunch would be arriving. She is most anxious to get the meeting started." Devi smiled.

"Very well. Jucova please go and inform Her Eminence that Her Excellency and I will be right down." Fruoa said.

"Yes, Madame Ambassador." The young woman said then hurried off.

"Devi you can check on lunch. Glinda, Manif and Dani are downstairs and I'm sure that at least one of them is very excited to see you." Fruoa chuckled.

"Very excited." Elphie agreed with a smile. Devi nodded with a smile and pressed the elevator button. They chatted casually while they waited. When the elevator doors opened Glinda and the others were inside. Elphie acknowledged her with a smile and the others with a formal nod. Fruoa said hello to everyone, but told them that she and Elphie needed to go.

"She certainly does light up when she sees you." Fruoa smiled as they walked down the hallway.

"I know. It's still a little confusing as to why. But a nice confusing." Elphie said shyly.

"Ah thus is love." Fruoa chuckled then stopped walking.

"Back to the subject of Nessa. She has something in mind. Neither Harluc nor I know exactly what but we do not think it is anything really troublesome. I do not mean to tell you how to deal with your sister but if you can concede some points to her, make her feel like she has won something, it will help you both in the long run, I believe."

"I had every intention of doing just that." Elphie smiled.

"I do not want whatever this will become to be any harder on any more complicated than it already will be."

"You most certainly have a little diplomat in you." Fruoa smiled and Elphie merely chuckled thinking about all of the negotiating, deal making and other such things that she and Glinda engaged in.

"Ready?"

"I am." Elphie said as Fruoa opened the door to Nessa's suite.

X

"Hi Devi!" Glinda bubbled as she gave the woman a hug after Nadew and the porters left with the luggage.

"It's so good to see you."

"It is very good to see you as well Miss Glinda." Devi smiled.

"And I hear congratulations are in order for you two, Mr. and Mrs. Guoyn." She added with a warm smile extending her hands to Dani and Manif.

"It was a beautiful wedding." Glinda bubbled.

"Thank you Devi." Dani said.

"Devi, can you join us for lunch or are you on duty?" Glinda asked.

"I'm on duty. But there may be time later on for us to visit." Devi smiled.

"I understand." Glinda said but she was clearly disappointed.

"You three should go on and freshen up so you do not miss your reservations." Devi smiled.

"I have to go check on lunch for Her Eminence and her honored guests."

"I'll see you later then." Glinda said and gave the woman another hug as the elevator door opened again.

"Until later." Devi smiled.

"It's Her Eminence that should be honored." Glinda said after the doors closed.

"Let's get freshened up and get to lunch. You can complain about your future sister in law while we eat." Dani smiled.

I'll think of something rude that rhymes with Eminence." Manif said in a whispered chuckle as they followed the page that had been left to escort them.

"Manif!" Glinda said shocked.

"Just don't tell Elphie." She added as an afterthought.

X

Elphie, Harluc and Fruoa took seats at the table after Devi set out the food. Elphie hadn't seen Nessa yet and figured that her sister wanted to make an entrance. A few minutes later Nessa was announced and Elphie chuckled to herself. Harluc and Fruoa rose as Nessa rolled in. Elphie rose as an afterthought, only because Nessa had attendants with her. Elphie left her seat and took the handles of Nessa's wheeled chair. Nessa looked back at Elphie with a little smirk then waved off her attendants.

"Hello Nessa." Elphie smiled as she expertly wheeled her sister into place at the head of the table.

"I'm very glad that you returned." Nessa said.

"I said that I would." Elphie said calmly as she took her seat.

"I thought it best that your advisors be here, to save time." Nessa said.

"I think that was very prudent Nessa." Elphie replied.

"I have some thoughts on how we can proceed, but I would rather hear your ideas first."

"I was informed last night that in essence this is no different than any Descending Thropp, Heir Apparent or Eminent Thropp who wishes to marry a non-Munchkin because your fiancée, if that term can legally apply, is Gillkineese." Nessa said trying to gauge Elphie's reaction. Elphie merely nodded.

"If you insist on going through with this sham of a marriage, I want an announcement to be made officially, through the proper channels." She continued assuming that Elphie wouldn't want to deal with anything official.

"I think that can be worked out. " Elphie said with a smile.

"That involves presenting my intention to marry to the Ministers, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, it does." Harluc said.

"But I am of the opinion that because rumors have already started and they could threaten your title, you should go a step further." Nessa said.

"In what way?" Elphie said, knowing that Nessa was just trying to rile her.

"I think that you should make a public, terrace announcement as well and your fiancée should be present for both." Nessa said with an odd hint of triumph in her voice. She was certain that Elphie would not want Glinda involved.

"With all due respect Your Eminence, but there is no precedent for a fiancée being present." Harluc said.

"Perhaps not, but I'm reasonably certain that there has never been a fiancée that is the same gender as the person getting married before either." Nessa said reasonably and Elphie felt a strange feeling of pride in how rational her sister was being.

"But Your Eminence…" Fruoa started.

"No, Fruoa. It's all right." Elphie said.

"Nessa, I am not opposed to making a terrace announcement, I was thinking that something like that might have to occur." Elphie said and Nessa nodded with satisfaction.

"And I can even see the value in Glinda being with me out on the terrace. But I will have to discuss that with her before I can commit to that." She added.

"She needs to appear with you in front of the Ministers as well. There may be questions." Nessa said firmly. Before, Elphie would have outright refused this request and then left. But with the new makeup of the Ministers and Harluc being in charge, things were not the same.

"Nessa, I do not believe that she needs to be there. Any information that the Ministers would gain from legitimate questions about her family, background, studies or what have you is already known." Elphie said and smiled inwardly at Nessa's brief but recognizable reaction. She knew that Elphie was right.

"But because I understand that my engagement is unconventional, I am willing to consider the request and discuss it with Glinda."

"Even though it is not required, Glinda's presence might help the Ministers wrap their heads around this." Harluc said and Fruoa nodded.

"As I said I will consider it. But if I agree, there will be conditions which we can discuss later." Elphie said with a smile.

"I hope you can discuss this today, because I want to get this done with as quickly as possible." Nessa said, not giving up her ground.

"Did you have a timeframe in mind?" Elphie asked.

"I want you and her to return with us to Munchkinland." Nessa said.

"That is not possible Nessa." Elphie said.

"Well then you need to make it possible." Nessa said.

"I am not willing to do that. This is the start of the term and it would be very difficult for both of us to leave. Besides that, we need to be ready to go public at Shiz at the same time we make a public announcement in Munchkinland." Elphie said.

"Why?" Nessa said.

"Because there will more than likely be fallout here that we need to be prepared to deal with. We both have our academic status at stake." Elphie said.

"There will be fallout in Munchkinland too. You have status there to protect there as well." Nessa said with a hint of accusation.

"I'm sure there will be fallout of some sort in Munchkinland, but it is a different scenario. I did not work for my status there. I was born into it. If the Ministers or the people want me to abdicate my title because of whom I choose to marry, that is fine with me. But I cannot in all honesty see that happening. It would dismantle a system that they wanted to be put into place." Elphie said.

"I agree Your Eminence. If the public announcement is handled properly, the citizens will accept it as just another aspect of their already enigmatic Heir." Harluc said.

"No offense intended Elphaba."

"None taken. I agree with that." Elphie said.

"And a proper announcement will reflect well on you. Even if the people do not approve or are confused, they will know that their governor is handling things and all is still stable. True leadership always shines in difficult or unusual situations. It will take some time to plan a proper announcement." Fruoa said and Elphie could tell that Nessa was processing all of this.

"That does make a certain amount of sense." Nessa said trying to figure out the implications

"I was thinking that this could be done at fall break." Elphie said.

"When is that?" Nessa asked.

"Sometime mid October. I am not sure exactly when yet. Glinda usually keeps track of these things." She added with a little smile and Nessa scowled at her.

They continued to talk as they ate their lunches. Nessa wanted to know what Elphie was going to do about this at Shiz and was not happy when she found out that some of Elphie's advisors already knew and were going to be consulted. Fruoa brought up how they wanted to handle any problems this might pose with Munchkinland's relationship with other states. She did not think that those relationships would be affected in anyway; she just wanted to be prepared. Nessa wasn't entirely pleased that Elphie was still intent on getting married but she had hopes that during the process she…or possibly Glinda would just give up and they would call off their engagement.

X

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie smiled. Glinda looked up from her sketchbook and smiled broadly.

"Nadew told me that you were out here on the patio."

"Me and a discretely placed keeper." Glinda giggled tilting her head off to the left where a young woman in Colwen Grounds maid's livery was standing.

"That was probably Devi's doing." Elphie smiled.

"Her name is Nimea and she is my and Dani's maid. Manif has a valet named Nimoe. They are twins. Isn't that fascinating." Glinda bubbled.

"Very. Are you ready to take a walk my sweet?" Elphie said quietly.

"We have things that we need to discuss."

"Did your lunch not go well?" Glinda said, unable to accurately interpret what she felt from Elphie.

"It went rather well actually. And yes, I ate." Elphie said and Glinda grinned.

"Why don't you have your maid take your sketching things to your suite and we can leave from here."

"Why don't you ask her? I overheard her tell Nadew that she hoped that she got to meet you." Glinda chuckled.

"Meet me? Oh never mind. I'm not sure why this still surprises me." Elphie sighed shaking her head.

Glinda gathered her things and gave them to Elphie then watched as she approached the maid. It was apparent that the girl was nervous, but Glinda could still feel flutters of excitement. She wasn't sure what Elphie said to the maid, but it was obvious that she was happy.

"What did you tell her?" Glinda chuckled.

"I merely thanked her for taking such good care of my friends and told her that I appreciated her how discrete she was in performing her duties." Elphie smiled.

"Well, my love, you made her day. Shall we take the long way to the swings by the lake?"

"I'd like that." Elphie smiled.

X

"Do you think Elphaba will ever be free of this?" Dani asked as she and Manif walked hand in hand on the trail back to the Inn.

"I doubt it. It's a birthright. It's a shame that it followed her to Shiz though." Manif said.

"Yeah she came here to escape it." Dani smiled.

"Dani, once Elphaba and Glinda go public, it is conceivable that we may take some flack from people who oppose same sex couples. Are you ready for something like that?" Manif asked.

"Of course I am Mani. Why would you even ask?" Dani said.

"I just want us to be prepared to fend off whatever may come our way. I never thought for a moment that you were not." Manif smiled then kissed Dani's cheek.

"I'm prepared." Dani chuckled.

"Except that I may need to get some appropriate shoes to walk the picket line Gotero is sure to start." She added and Manif laughed. They continued to walk and talk about what this new school year had in store for them and how nice it was to have someone to share the good and the bad with.

-x-

"Oh no." Manif said as they walked into the main lobby of the Stonehearth.

"What?" Dani asked as she followed Manif's gaze.

"Is that Morrible?" Dani said.

"Yep, what in the hell is she doing here?" Manif said.

"Maybe she is here for a meeting or something." Dani replied.

"Maybe, but with that banner still gracing the lobby, chances of her not knowing that the Munchkin governor is in town are nil." Manif said.

"I know. I was just grasping at straws. Elphaba is not going to be pleased."

"Well forewarned is forearmed. I say we be good little MOHs and run a little interference." Manif chuckled.

"What do you have in mind?" Dani asked a little warily.

"Nothing major, just a little information gathering. Just follow my lead my beautiful wife."

"Okay, but if you get tossed out of school, I expect you to do some work around the house." Dani chuckled. Manif laughed, gave Dani a quick kiss then too her hand and headed towards Madame Morrible.

"Madame Morrible, what a surprise seeing you here." Manif said as he and Dani casually walked past the Headmistress and pretended to just notice her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Guoyn. I can say the same about you." Madame Morrible said, clearly surprised.

"Oh Dani and I come up here from time to time. We enjoy it." Manif said.

"As do I." The woman said.

"Were you aware that the Munchkin governor was staying here before you came?" She asked, clearly fishing for information.

"We did actually." Manif replied and noticed the vein on Madame Morrible's forehead start to appear.

"Elphaba informed us yesterday." He added.

"If you will excuse us Madame, we have an obligation to attend to." Dani said all of a sudden and Manif hid his confusion.

"Of course. We all have things that we must do." Morrible said.

"What is goi…" Manif started.

"Glinda and Elphaba just came in." Dani said as they hurried back towards the side door.

"You go divert them and I'll distract old Horrible if need be.

"What we MOHs do for our brides." Manif chuckled as he jogged off. Dani smiled and slowly headed back towards Morrible.

-x-

"Hi Manif! Where's Da…" Glinda tried to say but was cut off by Manif taking her hand and pulling her in the other direction.

"Morrible's here." Manif said before Elphie could say anything.

"You should go up the back steps."

"There are back steps?" Glinda asked.

"Damnit!" Elphie swore as they hurried away from the lobby.

"We stumbled onto her accidentally on purpose. It seems as though she just found out Nessa was here." Manif said.

"What in the hell is accidentally on purpose?" Elphie asked irritably.

"It means they saw her then pretended to just run into her. Was she surprised to see you?" Glinda asked as they hurried up the steps.

"Very. But we didn't get a chance to find out why she is here."

"To ingratiate herself to Nessa in some way I'm sure." Elphie said.

"Just let Harluc or Fruoa deal with her." Glinda said.

"Good idea." Manif said.

"I'm going to go on back down and rescue Dani if see needs it. I don't think Morrible saw you though." He said as they stopped on the landing of their floor.

"Good luck." Glinda chuckled.

"Your Excellency!" A very surprised guard exclaimed as Elphie and Glinda came through the door.

"Private, please go get First Minister Danim and Ambassador Gruity and tell them that I need to see them immediately. I will be in Miss Upland's suite." Elphie said formally, urgently and with no preamble.

"Right away Your Excellency." The man said then saluted and ran down the hall.

"I'm not all that upset really. I just want to get someone down there to intercept her before she makes a formal request for an audience with Nessa." Elphie said, trying to explain her actions.

"I know my love." Glinda said. As they continued down the hall they encountered other guards and a few pages.

Even though Elphie wasn't as irritated by this development as she could have been she still paced and swore until Fruoa arrived. Luckily that was only a few minutes.

"Where's Harluc." Elphie asked.

"He and Nessa are meeting with some Munchkin business men. They had a preset appointment. What is wrong? Private Xinbib was very concerned." Fruoa said and Elphie calmed herself.

"Not wrong really, just potentially bothersome." Elphie said.

"Madame Morrible is here. She found that Nessa is here and probably wants to meet with her." Elphie said.

"Well that is an interesting development. Just leave her to me." Fruoa smiled.

"Fruoa owes her one." Glinda chuckled and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but yes. I'll deal with this Elphaba, don't fret about it. Nessa does want to see you as soon as she and Harluc are finished. Why don't you two just stay here and I'll send Devi to fetch you when she is ready."

"All right I will. Thank you Fruoa." Elphie smiled.

"All part of my job, but you're welcome." Fruoa chuckled then left.

"Good thing for us she is very good at her job." Glinda chuckled as she led Elphie towards the sofa,

"I couldn't agree more." Elphie smiled and accepted a chaste kiss and a loving hug.

"Nice hug." Glinda giggled when Elphie tickled her sides.

"Lyndie are you sure that you want to be a part of all of this?" Elphie asked.

"Elphie, our whole walk was devoted to this. I already am a part of this remember. It takes two to be engaged." Glinda chuckled.

"You know what I mean." Elphie smiled.

"Yes I do. And yes I do." Glinda laughed.

"Elphie I want to stand there on that terrace and proudly hold your hand why you tell all of Munchkinland that I am your fiancée and that we will be married."

"I don't think my voice will carry to all of Munchkinland. Even with an amplification device." Elphie said seriously, but with twinkling eyes.

"Elphie, you made a funny." Glinda said with a delighted chuckle.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were sure." Elphie smiled.

"I'm sure. What's the point in going public if we can't be public while going public." Glinda grinned.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. And part of me agrees. The other part just wants to run off to a cave and hide." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh Elphie, we've discussed this. No caves. They are too damp for you and my hair will frizz." Glinda grinned.

"But I know what you mean." She said then gave Elphie another chaste kiss.

X

"Excuse me, Madame Morrible." Fruoa said politely. She had been watching the woman from a short distance for a bit and could see that she was getting frustrated that her position at Shiz was not sufficient to allow her to meet with Nessa.

"What a pleasant surprise."

"Ambassador Gruity." Morrible said as if they were old friends.

"How nice to see you again. Do you have a moment?"

"Certainly." Fruoa said with a warm smile. Madame Morrible smirked at the desk clerk as she turned away to go with Fruoa. She was very surprised when she was led to a sitting area, instead of to a private area.

"Is there something that I can do for you Madame?" Fruoa asked.

"First you can accept my congratulations on your promotion to Ambassador. That is a major accomplishment for a woman of your age." The headmistress said in a tone that stressed the fact that she was being sincere.

"Thank you Madame." Fruoa smiled then waited for her to continue.

"I would also be very appreciative if I could see the governor. I have some matters that I wish to discuss with her." Madame Morrible said.

"I am sorry, but that will not be possible. Her Eminence is here on family business and is not attending to anything else." Fruoa said.

"I do hope nothing is wrong. Allow me to offer my assistance to Elphaba. I am willing to help in any way I can." Madame Morrible said in an overly solicitous manner.

"I will remember your offer Madame, but I assure you that everything is under control." Fruoa said and casually glanced at the large clock. She had asked a page to come to her with an urgent private message in ten minutes, figuring that she would need an out.

"Elphaba is very important to us at Shiz. We want to see that she is not unduly burdened should she need to leave to attend to state matters again." Madame Morrible said.

"We appreciate that." Fruoa smiled.

"If you have matters concerning Elphaba, you may discuss them with me. I am her official liaison."

"I will consider that. I am a bit conc..." Madame Morrible started but stopped when a young man in a uniform walked up.

"Excuse me young man, but this is a private conversation." She said to him.

"I'm sorry Madame, but this is one of my pages." Fruoa said as she rose. This wasn't the page that she instructed to come and get her, but she knew that sometimes things happen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Ambassador." The young man said.

"That's all right I frequently use this tactic as an out in case I need one." Fruoa smiled.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I don't know about that. Devi sent me to find you. It's about Her Excellency." The man said.

"Oh. Of course. " Fruoa said wondering what was going on.

"Please tell her that I will be right up." She said and the man nodded and left.

"I am sorry Madame, but I am needed upstairs." Fruoa smiled.

"Of course Ambassador. Perhaps we can continue this tomorrow." Morrible said.

"I'm not sure that I will have time. Why don't you submit your concerns in writing?" Fruoa said as she extended her hand.

"I'll just drop by later to see if the governor has time to meet with me. Perhaps Elphaba can make the arrangements." Morrible tried.

"Madame Morrible, please accept my apologies but I informed you that the governor is here on family business and will not be attending to other matters. Elphaba is also tied up. Now if you will excuse me, I must go." Fruoa said formally as she withdrew her hand.

"Have a nice weekend Madame. She added, chastising herself for liking the stunned look on the headmistresses face.

"_She's up to something, I just know it."_ Fruoa said to herself.

"_But that can wait. I wonder what happened upstairs."_ She thought as she got on the elevator. When she arrived at Nessa's suite Devi was waiting for her.

"Devi, what happened?" Fruoa asked.

"Elphaba came out from talking with her sister very agitated. She said that Nessa wants to talk to Glinda in private. I've always offered Elphaba my honest council so I told her that might actually be a good idea, if Glinda agrees. She told me that it was never going to happen and that I am not to discuss it further. I'm afraid that she was quite angry." Devi said.

"Oh dear. Is she here?" Fruoa asked.

"No, she left. I am assuming to go see Glinda. I'm just worried that they may just leave the Inn." Devi said.

"That is a consideration. I'll go find her. Don't fret about this Devi. Elphaba counts on your honest council, even if it does irritate her." Fruoa chuckled lightly.

"All right." Devi nodded and turned her attention to one of the maids that needed to talk to her.

"I just hope there are no secret rooms for her to hide in here." Fruoa said as she left the suite.

X

A/N: I will be unable to update next week. I will be out of town. mecelphie.


	148. Chapter 148

Elphie stormed into the suite that Glinda was sharing with Dani and Manif and looked around for Glinda, so focused that she did not notice Manif napping on the sofa. When she did not see her in the main room she went to her bedroom. When Glinda wasn't in there either, her paranoia started to take root and in an agitated flurry of movement she turned to leave the room, nearly running into Dani and Glinda's maid coming in carrying fresh towels.

"Oh my!" Nimea exclaimed as she tried to collect herself.

"Your Excellency, are you all right? I'm very sorry." She said quickly and contritely as she started to pick up the towels that he had dropped. The girl's exclamation snapped Elphie back into a semblance of reality.

"Nimea." Elphie mumbled as her head immediately cleared and her attentions refocused. She started to crouch down to assist the girl but thought better of it.

"I should have been more attentive Your Excellency." Nimea said apologetically.

"As should have I. The fault was mine." Elphie said, attempting to smile.

"Nimea, do you know where Miss Upland is?"

"Uh…she." Nimea stammered, a little flustered. Elphie managed to smile at the girl and put on a calm demeanor even though inside she was agitated and a bit irritated.

"She and Mrs. Guoyn went to the lake to sketch." Nimea said trying to sound confident.

"They left about half an hour ago. Should I go fetch Miss Upland?" She added, unsure what she was supposed to do.

"No, I'll go and find her." Elphie said, letting some of her paranoia go because Glinda was not even in the building and she was with Dani.

"But I do need you to do something for me."

"I am at your service Your Excellency." Nimea said with a slight curtsey.

"Please gather and pack Miss Upland's belongings." Elphie said seriously.

"Is she… I mean right away Your Excellency." Nimea said, a little confused.

"Thank you." Elphie said then left the room. As she came out of the little hallway into the main room she saw Manif stretching as he tried to sit up on the sofa.

"Ah green girl." Manif grinned as he completed his stretch.

"I thought I heard your dulcet tones."

"When did you get here?" Elphie said distractedly.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was napping on the sofa." Manif said.

"You interrupted a very nice dream involving chocolate cream pie and a snow fort." He added with a chuckle.

"What?" Elphie replied.

"Never mind. I am going to go find Glinda." She said.

"I'll come with. Just give me a minute to uh… answer the call of nature." Manif chuckled. Elphie almost said no, but stopped herself and nodded her agreement. As she watched Manif trot off she prepared herself for a battle with Glinda.

-x-

"Okay green girl, what's up with you?" Manif asked as they left the patio and headed toward the lake.

"You're broody, distracted and worst of all, you are not taking my bait. And I've tossed out some good stuff."

"I didn't notice. And I am not broody." Elphie replied.

"Ah ha, but you are distracted." Manif chuckled.

"One out of three. Not my best, but I didn't get to finish my nap."

"Nessa wants to talk with Glinda privately." Elphie said.

"And?" He replied after waiting for a beat for her to continue.

"And I'm taking her home." Elphie said as if it were obvious.

"Either I'm missing something here or I really need more nap time." Manif said as he stopped walking. Elphie kept on going and Manif jogged a few steps to get in front of her, forcing her to stop walking.

"Elphie, what is going on? Is there trouble?" Manif asked.

"I told you Nessa wants a private chat with Glinda." Elphie said with annoyance.

"I heard that and I heard that you want to take her home. What I missed was what was in between." Manif said with a grin.

"What is in between is the fact that I have no intention of allowing Nessa access to Glinda." Elphie said.

"I don't see what a chat could hurt. Who knows, your firecracker fiancé might win her over." Manif smiled and Elphie stared at him.

"You truly have lost your mind. Have you forgotten that Nessa hates Glinda and wants us to break up?" Elphie said irritably after a couple of beats.

"No and I guess that does explain your reaction. But don't you think Glinda might want a shot at your sister." Manif said seriously as her tried to guide Elphie over to a nearby bench.

"And even if she doesn't, why take her home. It's not like Nessa can summon her with armed guards or anything. She can't can she?"

"No, she can't." Elphie sighed as she went with Manif over to a nearby bench. After she sat down she put her head in her hands for a few beats then felt Manif's arm across her shoulders and looked up at him.

"And you are more than likely right. Glinda might want, as you say, a shot at my sister." She said quietly.

"Even without finishing my nap, I'm good." Manif said with a triumphant chuckle. Elphie shook her head smiled slightly and sat up straight.

"I suppose I should stop over reacting and talk to Glinda about this." Elphie said

"Hey, now there's a thought. Beats the hell out of acting like an insane despot." Manif chuckled as he got up from the bench and held out his hand to assist Elphie.

"Acting like an insane despot is easier." Elphie chuckled lightly as she accepted Manif's hand. Manif laughed then gave his friend a gentle hug that she returned.

"Look green girl." Manif said as they started walking.

Anyone who knows anything about this situation at all knows that you have very valid reasons for wanting to protect Glinda from it. That's not the point."

"Okay then what is the point." Elphie replied.

"You might not always be able to protect her from it. And you'll drive yourself crazy…well crazier, trying to. Trust her to figure out what she can handle and what she can't." Manif said.

"Oh I trust her. I don't, however, trust Nessa. But what you said makes sense." Elphie replied then sighed.

"Oz I hate it when you make sense." She added. Manif laughed out loud, did a little dance then took Elphie's hand. As he chuckled he started to skip and swing their hands. Elphie did not participate, but did chuckle softly.

Eventually Manif settled down and they walked the rest of the way to the lake in silence. Elphie tried to process what Manif had said and organize her thoughts. She was still preparing to battle Glinda, just in a different way than before.

X

"This was a very good idea Dani." Glinda smiled as she laid her pencil on the bench beside her. She and Dani were sitting in one of the small gazebos near the lake, sketching and chatting.

"I thought so. You seemed to need a distraction." Dani smiled. In an effort to help her friend Dani had suggested that they take their art teacher's advice and assign themselves a specific task, something to focus on. To that end, they were sitting opposite one another on the benches of the gazebo, sketching the scene before them. Dani's scene was a grove of trees with Glinda and part of the gazebo in the foreground. Glinda's scene was the lake with Dani and her part of the gazebo in the foreground.

"I was a little mopey. I just hate that Elphie has to deal with Nessa again." Glinda said as she picked up a green pencil.

"But this task is great fun and a wonderful distraction."

"It is fun, not to mention challenging. You wiggle a great deal when you sketch." Dani chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"Well you said you wanted to practice capturing motion on paper. Just doing my part to help." Glinda grinned. "But I'll try to sit still." She laughed.

"I appreciate the thought, but in just a few beats I'm not sure you will be able to anyway." Dani chuckled as she spotted Manif and Elphie coming off of the patch from the Inn. Glinda looked at her curiously then felt familiar flutters and turned around.

"It's Elphie!" Glinda said excitedly.

"Oh and Manif." She added and Dani chuckled.

Glinda stepped out of the gazebo and bounced, waving her hands wildly to get Manif and Elphie's attention. She stopped bouncing but continued waving even after Manif waved, acknowledging that they had been spotted.

"So what are the odds that Glinda was not tuned into you and felt you approaching." Manif chuckled as they head towards where Glinda was waving at them.

"Horrible." Elphie smiled and realized in that moment that Glinda's empath powers might be what made her overreact.

"Saved us a lot of time looking for them." Manif chuckled as they saw Glinda hurrying towards them.

"What a wonderful surprise." Glinda bubbled when he reached them. He gave both Manif and Elphie chaste friendly hugs.

"I thought you needed a nap." She directed towards Manif as she took Elphie's arm.

"I was engaged in a very nice one until your fiancé interrupted me." Manif said.

"But I'm hoping I can continue it with my wife." He added with an eyebrow waggle.

"But you just got here. You can't stay?" Glinda said with a hint of disappointment.

"I need to discuss something with you Lyndie." Elphie said.

"Remember that she said discuss…as in discussion, a two way thing. She may forget." Manif said and Elphie scowled at him.

"Hello my darling wife." He said scooting away from Elphie and Glinda to meet Dani who had walked out to meet them.

"Is something up?" Dani asked quietly.

"Just more Nessa drama." Manif replied after giving Dani a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Dani." Elphie said.

"Hi Elphaba." Dani smiled.

"Would you mind if I talked to Glinda alone? Manif will fill you in." Elphie asked.

"Not at all." Dani replied.

"Glinda why don't I take your sketching things back to the Inn." She told Glinda.

"Thanks Dani. Elphie can we go to the swing?" Glinda asked trying to gauge Elphie's mood.

"Certainly Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you for the escort Manif. And the counsel. Perhaps I should always seek your advice after waking you from a nap. It's one of the few times you actually seem to make sense." She added with a chuckle.

"Hmmmm, funny. I get just the opposite." Dani laughed.

"Hey, why pick on me. I've been very helpful." Manif pouted.

"Come on little boy. Let's get you back to bed." Dani said with a grin.

"Yay, bed!" Manif said and Glinda got a case of the giggles.

"We will see you back in the room later." Dani smiled and Elphie nodded.

"Bye guys." Glinda said still giggling as she slipped her arm through Elphie's.

"Is there trouble brewing Mani?" Dani asked as they watched their friends go.

"There is in Elphaba's mind because she is who she is and desperately wants to shield Glinda from anything unpleasant. In the grand scheme of things, I do not think so. But I guess you never know. Politics and family can be strange bedfellows." Manif said as they started to gather the sketching things.

"Meaning?" Dani asked as she closed Glinda's sketchpad.

"Elphaba's sister wants to have a talk with Glinda, in private." Manif said as he put Dani's things into her portfolio.

"You're kidding. Elphaba must have hit the roof." Dani said as she put things into Glinda's satchel.

"Thus the reason I only got in half a nap." Manif chuckled.

"I really feel for her. She can't seem to win for losing sometimes." Dani said as Manif put Glinda's satchel over his shoulder and Dani's portfolio under one arm.

"Seems that way." Manif said as he offered Dani his free arm.

"I'll fill you in on the way back.

"Then I'll help you get back to sleep when get back to our room." Dani smiled.

"I think I'm all caught up on sleep. But I have an idea for an equally admirable use of that time." Manif chuckled.

X

"Okay Elphie." What's the matter?" Glinda asked after they were settled in their favorite swing.

"I guess that depends on your perspective." Elphie said then was quiet for a few beats.

"Nessa wants to have a private talk with you." She finally said and Glinda's eyebrows went up in surprise.

Elphie told Glinda everything starting with Nessa broaching the subject. She left out nothing, except how she felt about it. Glinda listened carefully, knowing that Elphie was just relaying events. Emotions would come later. Glinda knew from experience that meant that Elphie was preparing for a fuss.

"Nimea must be confused. She just barely got me unpacked." Glinda smiled.

"That may be one of the things that I overreacted on." Elphie said.

"I don't want you to talk to her alone."

"I figured that Elphie. But some good could come of it, you never know."

"There is no good that can come of it. Nessa has something up her sleeve." Elphie responded.

"I figured that as well. Forewarned is forearmed." Glinda chuckled.

"It's not funny Glinda." Elphie said.

"It will be one day." Glinda smiled.

"But okay. I'll fire the first shot in this battle. I'd like the chance to talk to Nessa, alone."

"After Manif mentioned that, it made a certain amount of sense to me that you would. But Lyndie, why? She hates you, me, and us. She is manipulative and wants nothing more than to break us up." Elphie said.

"I love a challenge, you know that." Glinda smiled then regretted the remark when she felt Elphie's mood shifting.

"I'm sorry my love. I know this is hard for you."

"Apparently you do not." Elphie said.

"I do. Sweetheart, just talk to me. There is a reason beyond all the obvious ones, why you do not want me to talk to your sister." Glinda said not wanting to have a tiff about this.

"You are an empath." Elphie said.

"That is one of the reasons I want to. I'll get to know how she really feels."

"That's the problem." Elphie said.

"That's the benefit." Glinda replied.

"Glinda will you stop. Please." Elphie snapped, coming as close to raising her voice as she ever had. What hit Glinda was the emotion behind it. Elphie wasn't only angry, she was frightened.

"You have no idea."

"Yes, Elphie I do. I have a pretty good idea. I was there when you told your father we were engaged." Glinda said as calmly as she could.

"But if this is going to upset you this badly, let's just forget it." She added and Elphie heard the hurt in her voice.

"My precious, I'm sorry please forgive me. I just…just forgive me." Elphie said as she reached over and took Glinda's hand.

"Manif told me I can't protect you from everything and I don't want to control what you do, but…can we walk please?" She said stumbling over her words. Glinda nodded and the left the swing area.

"Elphie, I would like an opportunity to talk to your sister. You don't want me to and I am prepared to respect that, just to keep you from being stressed. But at least tell me why this upsets you, even frightens you so much." Glinda said after they had walked for almost five minutes in silence.

"I tried to already. You are an empath." Elphie said with frustration.

"Elphie, I don't understand why that is troublesome." Glinda said honestly. Elphie sighed then pointed to a bench. Glinda nodded and led the way. Elphie was quite for a few minutes after they sat down then she took a deep breath, let it out slowly, like Chaxi had taught her and looked into Glinda's eyes.

"Do you remember when we were fighting about what happened with my father and you said that you saw my battered body after I was raped and that was what was fueling you." Elphie said quietly. Glinda had honestly not expected this and was so startled that she could only nod.

"This is like that for me."

"Go on Elphie." Glinda said because she was trying to figuring out where this was going and didn't know what else to say.

"When I walked into that room, after your power emerged for the first time, my heart shattered." Elphie said softly. Glinda immediately understood what was going on and took Elphie's fingers.

"I saw you huddled on that sofa, trembling. You weren't you. All I could do was hold you. You were hurting so badly you couldn't function."

"I get this now Elphie, I do." Glinda said with tears in her eyes.

"Even when you could function, even good things could hurt you. I hurt you by loving you so much. I know it's not like that now. But all of that affected me very profoundly Lyndie." Elphie said.

"I can understand that my love. I truly can." Glinda sniffled, not sure why she didn't realize that before.

"Whatever you get from Nessa will be negative, very, very negative. Even if you filter and block, you will face hate, disapproval and Oz only knows what else." Elphie said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"The thought of that rips me apart Lyndie. I can prevent it from happening and I have to. Just like you did."

"Just like I did." Glinda agreed with tears streaming down her face.

The sound of people nearby refocused them both somewhat. It was a mild early September afternoon and many people were enjoying outdoor activities by the lake. Glinda knew they needed a little bit more privacy to continue their talk but knew going back to the end might not allow that to happen.

"Come with me my love." Glinda said as she held out her hand to Elphie. Not caring that they were in public Elphie took it; squeezed it and followed Glinda to a little clearing in a nearby grove of trees that wasn't exactly secluded, but did offer some privacy.

"Sago." Elphie chanted and a blanket appeared on the ground. Glinda smiled at her and they sat down facing one another.

"Let's talk about this." Glinda said after a minute or so of discrete finger play and a long loving gaze. Then they talked, sometimes rationally, sometimes emotionally, but completely honestly for more than half an hour.

-x-

"Elphie, I just hope you understand that I am so much stronger now, empathically speaking. I've got more control and have tools and options to help." Glinda said.

"I know my sweet. I am so very proud of you and what you've accomplished with that." Elphie smiled.

"And I know that just like you have had to accept that you can't protect me from experiencing any more physical pain. I have to accept that I can't protect you from emotional pain. I just don't know if I can accept that right now."

"I can understand that. But Elphie, I'm more convinced than ever that talking to Nessa now will be a good thing." Glinda said.

"Lyndie…" Elphie started but Glinda interrupted.

"I know my love, but please just hear me out. Let me explain my reasoning. If after that you still feel as strongly that I should not talk privately with your sister, I will abide by your wishes." Glinda said quickly.

"All right Lyndie." Elphie smiled. Glinda was at her best when rising to a challenge.

"This might not make sense, but adapting to how different emotions from different people affect me is like being inoculated…sort of. But without the awful needles." Glinda grinned and Elphie smiled.

"Not all negative emotions are the same. What I get from…say Ole Horrible affects me far differently from what I get from others. I'm used to Morrible so I'm better equipped to filter and block her."

"You are inoculated, so to speak." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Yes. I've had limited exposure to Nessa, and even less with just her and me. But in our long life together, chances are very good that I will have to deal with her on some level at some point in time, more than likely at Colwen Grounds." Glinda continued.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, but I realize that is not the point. Continue." Elphie smiled and Glinda chuckled.

"What a better way to inoculate myself than with a private talk in a relatively controlled environment." Glinda said and she could feel that Elphie was making the connection.

"The Stonehearth is neutral ground. You will be protectively pacing around outside the door and I have many people around who love me to help mitigate the effects if need be. The situation could not be more optimal."

"I can't really disagree with any of that." Elphie said.

"It makes sense."

"And besides all that. I really just want a crack at her." Glinda laughed.

"If that is the same thing as a shot at her, Manif knew you would." Elphie smiled.

"Lyndie, I really don't want you to do this. But you are strong, confident, determined and very good at getting what you want. I think that Nessa needs to see that. She needs to see this as real and maybe a dose of you will help that along." Elphie smiled.

"So I get a crack at her?" Glinda chuckled.

"Yes my sweet. You can have a crack at Nessa. With one very important proviso." Elphie said.

"Anything my love." Glinda said with a happy gleam in her eye.

"Nessa is bound to say something disparaging about me and probably even about us as a couple. But if she says anything hurtful to you personally, if she is disrespectful, mean or anything of that nature to you promise me you will say something appropriate and leave immediately." Elphie said seriously.

"Okay but…" Glinda started.

"Not buts Glinda, promise me." Elphie interrupted.

"I was going to. I was just going to ask if I could say something inappropriate before I leave." Glinda giggled mischievously.

"As long as you leave my precious girl, you can say what you like." Elphie chuckled.

X

Glinda and Elphie talked a bit longer then Elphie looked at her little pocket watch and said that she had better be getting back because Nessa was probably having people look for her. That assumption proved true when they walked back into the Inn and saw Maril waiting for them. They found out that Nimea had told Fruoa where Elphie had gone and Dani and Manif confirmed that. People had been posted at each entrance so they could catch her when she returned to brief her on Nessa's frame of mind before she went to see her again. Maril escorted them both upstairs, leaving Elphie in the sitting area by the elevator to wait for Fruoa then taking Glinda down to her room. Fruoa showed up within a few minutes and told Elphie exactly what she thought she would. Nessa was fit to be tied. After Elphie explained what was going on to Fruoa she went to placate her sister.

-x-

Nessa had wanted to have dinner with Glinda. Elphie said that wasn't possible but in order to try and keep the peace she offered up dessert.

"Oh all right, but must you make everything so difficult." Nessa scowled.

"Nessa there is something that you need to be aware of about Glinda. She is empathic." Elphie said.

"You mean she is sympathetic and kindhearted? She'd have to be to befriend you. Why is that so interesting?" Nessa said.

"Not empathetic, empathic. It means that she literally can feel what you are feeling. She will know if you are feeling anything negative." Elphie said with a slight smile. Glinda had asked her to warn Nessa. Elphie didn't think that it would do any good, but she agreed.

"Don't be absurd Elphaba. That sounds like that Quadling mystical stuff that Papa warns about. It's not real." Nessa said with a haughty laugh.

"It is real Nessa, but I'm not arguing with you." Elphie smiled.

"_I tried my sweet, but I told you so." _ She thought to herself.

Nessa settled for having dessert with Glinda but insisted on having dinner with Elphie and her advisors to start planning what would happen in October. Until dinnertime Nessa talked to Elphie about Munchkin politics. Elphie listened, and commented when necessary only able to tolerate it because she knew that she had won a small victory.

Devi told Glinda what the plans were and Glinda was delighted. She took a short nap to even out then took a long bubble bath. After that she had a long leisurely dinner with Dani and Manif, enjoying their company and the live music until Devi came for her.

X

"Dessert is set up and Her Eminence is waiting." Devi smiled after knocking on the door to Elphaba's bedroom.

"Thank you Devi. I'm on my way." Glinda smiled and Devi nodded and left.

"Okay, remember your promise Lyndie." Elphie said, gently caressing Glinda's cheek. They had been able to spend ten minutes alone together in Elphie's room and Most of it was spent with Glinda curled against Elphie's chest. The rest was spent going through the rituals of putting Glinda's engagement ring on her finger and sharing some soft, but intimate kisses.

"I will my love. I'm not in any way worried about this. Please try not to worry either." Glinda smiled.

"No promises." Elphie smiled.

"But I'll try."

Glinda walked out of the door with a little bounce in her step and Elphie knew that she was looking forward to this. In the main sitting area, Elphie sat down and watched as her love followed Devi to the parlor where Nessa was waiting. At the door Glinda turned and waved. As soon as the door closed behind her Elphie got up and started to pace. Devi merely smiled and poured Elphie a glass of cider.

-x-

"Thank you for inviting me for dessert Nessa." Glinda smiled as she walked into the room. The negative energy in the room was strong, but there were other emotions there as well.

"I'm glad that we can have a chance to talk. I assumed that Elphaba wouldn't allow it. She can be quite controlling. Please sit down." Nessa smiled pleasantly. Glinda sat down in front of a chocolate and raspberry mousse and coffee.

"What you see as controlling, I know is just concern. We discussed it at length and here I am. I'm glad we get a chance to talk as well. We are going to be sisters in law after all." Glinda smiled then took a dainty bite of her mousse.

"Delicious. They do make good desserts here." She added.

"We will not be in any way related. Glinda, I'm sure that you are a very bright girl and you come from a good solid Gillkineese family. What did my sister do to lure you into this immoral relationship?" Nessa said.

"Oh no luring at all was involved on anyone's part. And immoral is a very subjective term. Our relationship might be unconventional, but it is not immoral." Glinda replied.

"As you said it's a subjective term. There are some things that you should know about Elphaba before you go any further into this sham relationship." Nessa said.

"Say your piece Nessa, but it will not sway me in the least. I am in love with your sister and know who she really is." Glinda said.

"You know what she wants you to know. Were you aware that there were questions about Elphaba's true gender from the time she was born. It was rumored that she was a hermaphrodite. That's someone with both male and female parts. Nanny said that after she learned to dress herself when she was a toddler, no one saw her naked after that, so it was assumed she was female, but it's not known for certain. Her time of the month is even sporadic, or so she says." Nessa said. Glinda could feel that Nessa did not really believe what she was saying, she was just trying to rattle her.

"If you think baseless rumors, especially absurd ones that you yourself do not even believe, are going to make me leave Elphaba, you are sadly mistaken." Glinda said with no animosity.

"Well if you don't want to learn about your so called fiancés shortcomings, that is your business." Nessa said with an attitude.

"Oh I am more than aware of her shortcomings and she is very aware of mine. We talk about everything, good and bad. Nessa, I mean no disrespect but it is you who do not know Elphaba. I doubt you ever knew her." Glinda said sincerely.

"How dare you." Nessa said incensed.

"Nessa, you wanted to have a chat with me. If the only reason was to try and get me to break up with Elphie, then this is just a waste of time." Glinda said.

"I was merely trying to enlighten you. So when is this sham of a marriage going to take place?" Nessa asked.

"Sometime after I graduate next year. My parents insisted I get my degree before I marry." Glinda smiled.

"At least there is time for you to come to your senses." Nessa said.

"My senses are just fine thanks. They all know how absolutely wonderful Elphaba is. Maybe if you open up some of yours, you'd realize that too." Glinda smiled.

"You are being very rude." Nessa snapped.

"As are you Nessa." Glinda replied calmly.

"Why did you want to talk with me privately? The real reason."

"To find out your true intentions toward Elphaba. She has a title, status that cannot be impugned by some little blonde goody-goody that thinks she can be bad by getting involved with another girl." Nessa said.

"I fully support Elphie's title, status and anything that involves her duty to Munchkinland and by extension, you. If I didn't, I would not subject myself to this. None of her advisors think that her being involved with me will affect her status in the long run. Elphie would not let that happen, anyway which is why we are going to make public announcements. And speaking of advisors, you might want to actually listen to yours. Elphie and I are going to be married. It will happen." Glinda said.

"More's the pity." Nessa huffed and Glinda sensed something from her and decided to change her approach a bit.

"Look Nessa, we are not seeking your approval. We don't need it or want it. And Elphaba will not tolerate any sort of interference from you, officially or otherwise in our lives. That is just the way it is. But she is your sister and she is too honorable to not be there for you if you need her. She always has been and she always will be. It is just who she is. And one of hundreds of reasons why I fell in love with her." Glinda said gently.

"Why are you bothering to tell me all of this?" Nessa said suspiciously.

"Because it is true and you needed to hear it, even if you don't take it to heart." Glinda said.

"That is very presumptuous of you." Nessa huffed.

"Probably. But this chat was getting nowhere fast. I wanted to get in my say." Glinda smiled pleasantly.

"You know I will never approve of this debased relationship." Nessa said.

"I know." Glinda said.

"And I do not support it." Nessa said.

"I know that too. We have lots of other support." Glinda said with a smile.

"Does anything I think matter to you? I am Elphaba's blood family after all." Nessa asked and Glinda could sense her frustration.

"Yes. Your attitude about Elphaba bothers me very much. But I have accepted the fact that I can't change it. And family is also a subjective term." Glinda said pleasantly.

"Well I have my reasons for my attitude." Nessa said a bit defensively.

"I'm sure that you do." Glinda said nodding in agreement.

"You have something to say about everything don't you?" Nessa said.

"Usually, yes." Glinda smiled.

"I'd like to change the subject and comment on this mousse. It is very good. You should try yours." She said then finished her last bite. Nessa merely looked at her like she was crazy.

Glinda had learned in finishing school to kill them with kindness. And if that fails, confuse them with it. She was very pleased that Nessa seemed more than a little confused.


	149. Chapter 149

Nessa wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she knew that she did not like it. She had had sat through enough teas with bored socialites and meetings with minor politicians to know when someone was steering the tone of the conversation. The thing that made this talk with her sister's so-called fiancé different was that it did not have the same undertone of insincerity or manipulation. Those things she could handle. Glinda's honesty was throwing her off balance and that needed to end. Nessa smiled at Glinda then took a bite of her dessert.

"You are right. This mousse is very good." Nessa said.

"Please help yourself to more if you'd like."

"Thank you, I think I will." Glinda smiled and reached for the crystal bowl that was off to her right.

"Nessa, I know that you have reasons for feeling as you do about Elphaba. I was not making light of that. I'd just like to understand." She added as she spooned mousse into her dish.

"My relationship with my sister is really none of your affair. Although I'm sure that you have heard a great deal about it from her." Nessa replied coolly.

"She has a very strong…" Glinda started.

"My relationship with Elphaba is not at issue here. Yours is." Nessa interrupted and Glinda could feel her emotional shift. She was still unsure, but she was trying to regain control.

"I'm not sure that I agree with either part of that statement. But all right. What is it about me being engaged to Elphaba that is so threatening to you?" Glinda asked.

"It is threatening to Munchkinland. And it should be to Gillikin and any other civilized society. Same gender relationships are reprehensible and will destroy the morals of society." Nessa said.

"Love, in whatever form it takes could never destroy any part of a society. It will only strengthen it. Nessa have you ever known any same gender couples?" Glinda replied.

"Good heavens no!" Nessa said emphatically.

"There are none like that in Munchkinland."

"Oh, I'm almost positive that there are." Glinda said with a smile and Nessa scowled at her.

"But that is not the point. My mother's best friend preferred men to women and he was one of the kindest, most generous people I have ever known. He recently passed away and he left a wonderful legacy for Frottica, a foundation that will help children succeed. He was married to another man, who was also a very good man. A very good Munchkin man." She continued and felt a burst of anger from Nessa.

"Enough!" Nessa said in a slightly raised voice, as she expertly pushed herself away from the table and rolled herself closer to Glinda.

"I will not have you slander Munchkins in this manner."

"No insult intended. He was a wonderful man who was rejected by his family. That is the real shame, not the fact that he married another man." Glinda responded, looking into Nessa's eyes. Not only could she feel Nessa's disgust, she could see it, but she refused to respond to it.

X

"Nessa is raising her voice. Now I have to intervene." Elphie said as she stopped in front of the door to the parlor where Nessa and Glinda were.

"Is she yelling at Glinda?" Harluc asked in surprise.

"No, I just heard her say 'enough' in a raised and stern voice. Nothing else." Elphie said as she started pacing again.

"Glinda must have gotten to her. Nessa does not raise her voice in these sorts of situations." Harluc said.

"She is a lot like you in that regard." Fruoa added with a smile.

"Elphaba, please try not to worry. You know better than I do that Glinda can hold her own."

"I know, I know. But what could be causing Nessa to react like that?"

"You are going to make yourself crazy speculating." Harluc said.

"Come, sit and we will give you something else to obsess over." He added with a chuckle.

"I'm not in the mood to work." Elphie said.

"All right. Glinda is probably the better one to consult on this anyway." Harluc teased.

"Fine." Elphie said.

"Your lack of curiosity is amazing." Harluc said.

"Manif says it's appalling. Okay, all right. What is this new thing I need to deal with?"

"Harluc let me. I don't think she is very receptive to you right now." Fruoa smiled.

"I'm not receptive to any of this. But I suppose just pacing and muttering is not a good use of my time." Elphie said as she went over and sat in a chair near Harluc. Fruoa and Maril were seated on the sofa across from her.

"Harluc and I were talking about your public presentation of your engagement. We think it might help if it included a small, but official reception for mayors and other dignitaries." Fruoa said.

"Wonderful." Elphie said very sarcastically.

"It is up for discussion of course, but we think it will help with the acceptance of your announcement." Fruoa said.

"The guest list would limited to officials that have shown themselves to be open minded and reasonable. We were hoping that perhaps Glinda's parents would consent to attend as well. It will help." Harluc continued.

"This just gets better and better." Elphie muttered.

"Why not invite the Wizard as well."

"I'll check into that." Harluc chuckled and Elphie merely glared at him.

X

"Well at least it is clear now that you are the one who drew Elphaba into this degenerate relationship. Growing up with that depravity as an influence caused this." Nessa said with a smug smile.

"I'm not even going to try to respond to that nonsense. You are entitled to your opinion. I am just happy that not everyone shares it. Not even everyone in Munchkinland." Glinda replied with confidence.

"The majority of my people know right from wrong. And when Elphaba announces her intention to marry you, she will be soundly rejected and will be forced to give up this misguided idea." Nessa said with equal confidence.

"I assumed that if you loved her like you profess to, you would want to spare her that."

"If that is what you had in mind when you told Elphaba that she needed to tell the Ministers and the public, you are the one with a misguided idea." Glinda replied, trying to hide her irritation. She wasn't sure if she was absorbing too much of Nessa or if she had just had enough of her.

"You can't speak to me like that." Nessa challenged.

"I certainly do not want to. I'd rather actually have a civil discussion. But since I didn't really expect one, no loss there." Glinda said and then chuckled.

"What is the matter with you? None of this is even remotely amusing." Nessa said angrily as she wheeled herself back to her place at the table.

"I know it is not, believe me. But somewhere in all of this has got to be the makings of a wonderful comedic play. It's just too absurd to not." Glinda said still chuckling.

"What is absurd is…" Nessa started sternly.

"Oh knock it off Nessa." Glinda said as her chuckles died down.

"Well I never!" Nessa protested strongly.

"I apologize for my phrasing, but this is ridiculous. We are just going around in circles. You are actively opposed to Elphaba and me marrying and I have absolutely no intention of breaking up with her. We might as well just accept that and move on. Let's just lay the rest of it on the line and be done with it." Glinda said and Nessa regarded her for a beat.

"All right." Nessa agreed then looked directly into Glinda's eyes.

"I am not in the least bit intimidated by you." She said.

"I did not expect you to be. You do not intimidate me either. You do not like me and I am not very fond of you. Although I am trying to be, for Elphie's sake." Glinda said.

"Don't bother. We don't like one another. But we do we have to, as long as we do not get in one another's way." Nessa said reasonably and Glinda could feel that she was back in her comfort zone.

"I can accept that. But know that I do respect what you are doing. Taking on the mantle of running a state at sixteen cannot be easy, even if it is what you want to do. I was terrified to just go away to school at seventeen." Glinda said with a slight smile.

"Thank you for that. Perhaps I cannot do anything about your impending marriage to my sister but that does not mean that I must allow it to endanger my credibility." Nessa said.

"Of course not. Elphie said that she would deal with the ramifications of our engagement and she will do so. If the public announcements do not help, I have every confidence that she will do something else. She wants you to succeed and has worked and will always work toward that end." Glinda said.

"There has to be something in all of this for you. Since we are laying it all on the line." Nessa said with a slight smirk.

"Oh there is, a wonderful something. I get Elphie. I know you disapprove and lots of other negative things, but it doesn't matter. I am proud to be Elphaba Thropp's fiancé and cannot wait to be public. One of the reasons we were not from the very beginning was her position and title. I understand this is an important and delicate matter that needs to be handled very carefully and with great thought. I have always understood that." Glinda said.

"Hmmmm, perhaps you are not the flighty social climber I thought you were." Nessa said.

"Thank you for that." Glinda said with a slight smile.

"I assure you I have no designs on being a part of the Munchkin ruling class apart from supporting Elphie in her Heir Apparent duties from as far behind the scenes as possible. I actually dislike politics." She added.

"Well that is at least one thing you two have in common." Nessa said with a hint of disdain and Glinda suppressed a chuckle.

"Nessa, since we are laying our cards out on the table, what is it that you want from me?" Glinda asked after a few beats.

"Well, seeing as though you leaving Elphaba alone and going back to Frottica is not an option." Nessa said.

"Not at all." Glinda agreed.

"Just use whatever influence you have on her to see that she does not mess this up." Nessa said seriously and Glinda sighed inwardly. Just when she thought that she was getting somewhere with Nessa, it came back around to her attitude about Elphie.

"Elphaba is not even capable of messing this up. She wants this all to work out, not only for your benefit but for hers as well. She knows what she needs to do and she is highly motivated to do it. The life she is creating for herself is at stake." Glinda said very seriously then smiled.

"I'll influence her wardrobe to make sure that she looks wonderful while she does it." She added with a little chuckle.

"Again with humor." Nessa huffed condescendingly.

"Elphaba's now rather large wardrobe is the source of much amusement not to mention some contention for us. But I digress." Glinda smiled.

"Yes you do. Elphaba's clothing doesn't really have anything to do with this." Nessa replied.

"Actually it has more to do with this than you might think. How the people perceive her is part of the whole issue. But you're partially correct. It doesn't have anything to do with right now." Glinda said and Nessa nodded with satisfaction.

"I know what you want from me. I'll use my influence to help Elphaba succeed. Now here is what I want from you." She added.

"And what makes you think I'll help you in any fashion." Nessa said a little snidely.

"Because you, by all reports that I've heard, are a good governor. And I am confident that you understand the principle of tit for tat. And notice I said my influence…general term, not my influence on Elphaba. There are many aspects to dealing with this. I have a certain measure of influence in a good many of them that will help you." Glinda said with a big smile and Nessa looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You are talking about Master Apothecary Kwenyo aren't you?" Nessa replied.

"Among others." Glinda nodded.

"It's possible that I may have underestimated you." Nessa replied.

"Oh I'm certain that you did. But that is not the point here." Glinda said.

"What is it that you want?" Nessa said.

"Leave Elphaba alone. You are the one who said not to get in one another's way. Let that apply to Elphaba too." Glinda said.

"Explain." Nessa said with authority. Glinda was positive that Nessa knew what she meant and she was also sure that Nessa was aware of that.

"Elphaba's relationship with me is not only not going away, it is going to become stronger. That is a given so don't disparage her about it. And more to the point trust her and her advisors to do what is best for you and Munchkinland when dealing with going public. Harluc and Fruoa have guided her well so far. She trusts them implicitly and will do whatever they advise whether she wants to or not. They need this to work as well and they understand the complexities involved. Stay out of the way and let them do what needs to be done. It might not be exactly the way that either of us wants it, but I am willing to take their advice. You should do the same. Glinda said then felt Nessa's defenses rise.

"But that last part was merely a suggestion." She added quickly.

"So basically you are proposing that I stay out of this and do as I am advised and you will use your influence on Elphaba as well as other Munchkins that you know to help this resolve itself in a satisfactory manner." Nessa said after thinking for a bit.

"Basically yes. What is important to me here is Elphaba, what is important to you is your reputation. We can help one another as long as we take into account what is important." Glinda said seriously.

"Agreed. As long as you understand that Elphaba is the Heir and we will have to confer on this topic, especially around the time of your…uh wedding." Nessa said just as seriously.

"As long as you hold to the spirit of this little pact and not ridicule or hinder, I'm good." Glinda said.

"I'll uphold my end, you just uphold yours." Nessa responded a bit testily.

"Then I agree as well." Glinda smiled as she got up from her seat. She went over to Nessa and extended her hand. Nessa looked at her warily but took her hand and gave it a quick shake.

"An agreement between ladies." Glinda grinned then chuckled softly, thinking about how she and Elphie sealed a deal.

"Oh for Oz's sake, what is so amusing now?" Nessa said as she pulled her hand away.

"Oh just thinking about how Elphie and I seal a deal when we negotiate things. And we negotiate a lot of things." Glinda said and once again Nessa looked at her like she was crazy.

X

"Hey Elphie." Glinda beamed as she came into the main area of the suite.

"Lyndie." Elphie breathed.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course I am." Glinda said brightly.

"So did you and Nessa make nice?" Harluc asked with a small chuckle. They were talking informally because they were alone in the room.

"Oh Oz no. We agreed to dislike one another, but we forged a treaty of sorts anyway." Glinda said.

"You're kidding." Elphie said in shock. Harluc and Fruoa looked at one another in surprise.

"Nope." Glinda grinned.

"I suppose that she wants to see me now." Elphie said.

"I'm not sure. She dismissed me and summoned Devi." Glinda said.

"Wait right here my sweet. I'm going to check on her." Elphie said then gave Glinda a very chaste kiss on her cheek. Glinda nodded and went to sit in the chair that Elphie vacated. Elphie left but returned a moment later with Devi.

"Apparently Nessa is fine and is wanting to soak in a hot tub." Elphie said.

"She requested that Elphaba and her advisors return in two hours." Devi smiled.

"Thank you Devi. Can you please see that we are not disturbed here?" Harluc asked.

"Of course First Minister." Devi said then retreated into the small hallway that fronted one of the doors to Nessa's room.

"What in the hell happened in there?" Elphie said more curious than angry, after Devi left. Maril got up from his place on the sofa and offered it to Elphie.

"Thank you Maril." Elphie said. Glinda saw Fruoa start to get up but held out her hand to keep her seated where she was.

"Oh it was very interesting." Glinda said then proceeded to tell them everything that had transpired during her conversation with Nessa.

Elphie interrupted several times with a muttered expletive, a question or a comment. Fruoa and Harluc exchanged frequent glances and chuckled from time to time as they listened in amazement. Maril merely stood there in stunned silence.

"That's one of the most amazing…and detailed recounting of a conversation I have ever heard." Harluc chuckled when Glinda finished.

"Can she do that?" Maril asked Fruoa quietly.

"Lyndie, I'm not sure what to say." Elphie said as she got up and went to Glinda.

"I suggest thank you." Fruoa laughed.

"Glinda, you may have just saved us a great deal of effort."

"You are welcome." Glinda giggled.

"I've said it before, but it bears repeating. Nessa is young but savvy." Harluc smiled.

"I can't believe you told the Eminent Thropp to knock it off Miss Glinda." Maril said.

"I can't believe Nessa didn't throw her out." Elphie smiled.

"Or that you told her that my wardrobe was a source of amusement."

"You know Glinda that little pact you two formed will come in very handy." Fruoa said.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Reception?" Harluc said.

"My thoughts exactly." Fruoa said.

"I'm confused." Elphie said.

"We are going to a reception?" Glinda bubbled, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Allow me to explain." Fruoa smiled and Glinda wiggled with anticipation.

X

"I'll be back after I see what Nessa wants." Elphie said after giving Glinda a soft kiss. They had talked so long that Elphie only had time to walk Glinda to her suite before she needed to return.

"I'll be waiting." Glinda bubbled.

"I'm going to take a soak in the tub now. I'm a little tired."

"Lyndie are you sure that you are all right?" Elphie asked.

"I'm positive. It was a good exercise in filtering and blocking and I am now inoculated." Glinda giggled.

"The few minutes against your chest that I just had didn't hurt either."

"Okay then. I'll be back as soon as I can." Elphie said.

"Bye Elphie. I love you." Glinda said.

"I love you too my precious girl." Elphie said then gave Glinda a substantial kiss and caressed her cheek before she left. As she walked down the hall she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of her love telling her sister to knock it off.

"Hey green girl." Manif said as he and Dani came down the hall.

"Off to be official?"

"Sort of. I just dropped Glinda off in your suite. She is going to take a bath. I'll be back later." Elphie said.

"So how did the dreaded private chat go?" Dani asked.

"According to Fruoa, Glinda took no prisoners." Elphie chuckled.

"Atta girl." Manif laughed.

"I'll see you later." Elphie smiled then continued down the hall.

-x-

Nessa kept them for fifteen minutes. Just long enough to tell them that they had her full support and permission to do whatever they needed to do to take care of the Elphaba getting married to a girl issue. She also said that she wanted to return to Munchkinland after the meetings with local Munchkin businessmen the next morning. Neither of these things surprised Elphie, Fruoa or Harluc but the fact that she didn't make a big show of it did.

After they left Nessa's parlor they sat and talked for a bit about the productive visit, the Inn and about Glinda, Elphie and their friends staying on as planned.

X

"It's me." Elphie said softly as she tapped on the door to Glinda's bathroom. She heard a splash and a giggle and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh boy." Glinda said and Elphie opened the door.

"May I come in?" Elphie asked.

"Absolutely. You're just in time." Glinda grinned.

"In time for what?" Elphie smiled at her bubble-covered love.

"I was just getting ready to get out." Glinda said with an eyebrow waggle.

"Ah. I see." Elphie smiled and reached for a big fluffy towel. She watched with a shy gaze as Glinda rose from the tub. She blushed slightly as the watched the bubbles slide off her arms and chest. When Glinda lifted her leg over the rim Elphie, offered up a towel-covered hand to assist her. She handed Glinda the towel and while she was wrapping it around her wet hair Elphie got another and held it open. Glinda melted into it and sighed happily as Elphie wrapped it around her.

"This is nice." Glinda said as Elphie held her close and they swayed together to music only they could hear.

"You were amazing today Lyndie. I am so proud of you." Elphie smiled.

"Just doing what any good fiancé would do." Glinda giggled.

"Perhaps, but not every fiancé volunteers for a talk with a governor who hates her." Elphie said.

"She doesn't hate me, she dislikes me." Glinda said pulling away.

"And I wasn't talking to a governor, at least not at first. I was talking to a slightly insecure sixteen year old. The governor emerged towards the end."

"Really?" Elphie said.

"Yep. But I don't want to talk about Nessa right now." Glinda said.

"Fine with me." Elphie agreed and slowly started to dry Glinda off. Because of where they were, her actions were far more reserved than they normally were, but Glinda did not care. She soaked in all of the attention, relishing each little touch and whisper kiss.

"Elphie, I'd like to help you relax a bit." Glinda said when she was in her nightdress and robe.

"I know me talking to Nessa was stressful for you."

"What did you have in mind?" Elphie asked.

"I want to give you a massage. I conjured oil." Glinda grinned.

"My sweet, I appreciate the thought, but I don't think that is prudent right now." Elphie said and Glinda pouted.

"Okay." Glinda said dejectedly and Elphie felt terrible.

"After Nessa leaves, I promise that you can massage me until your hearts content." Elphie said and immediately Glinda brightened.

"Oooo." Glinda said with a giggle and a shimmy. Elphie recognized the tone of the giggle and the mischievous twinkle in Glinda's eyes.

"Okay. I'm not entirely sure what it is you heard me say, but I meant that you can give me the back massage you had planed for tonight." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Oh well. That will work too." Glinda said with a giggle as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And it's just as well. I had other thoughts today too. Let's talk. You first." She smiled as she tugged Elphie down onto the bed.

"What did Nessa want?" She said as she maneuvered them into a snuggle.

"She wishes to leave after our meetings tomorrow." Elphie said.

"Oh boy! Really?" Glinda said excitedly.

"Really. But Fruoa insisted that we stay on. She is keeping this suite for you all and Nessa's suite for me." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Well now that doesn't seem fair at all. You down there in the big suite all alone." Glinda smiled.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Elphie said.

"I'm counting on it." Glinda said and Elphie gave her a kiss.

"Now, what did you think about today?" Elphie said.

"Our wedding. All this talk of going public and receptions has put me in the wedding frame of mind." Glinda said.

"Anything specific?" Elphie asked.

"Yes actually. I think we should get married in the fall." Glinda said.

"In Autumn? I assumed that you would want a spring wedding." Elphie said.

"I thought I did too. But I have a new appreciation for fall and I think it would be a wonderful time to start out new life together. All those brightly covered leaves as a backdrop. It will be perfect." Glinda grinned.

"All right. But I was thinking about something related the other day. It might help you decide which fall will host our wedding date." Elphie smiled.

"Oh Elphie, we are wedding planning." Glinda bubbled.

"So what was your thought?"

"I want to be married before I graduate, if your parents approve. I want the name on my diploma to be my married name… our name." Elphie said. Glinda looked at her sniffled happily then threw her arms around her neck.

"Oh Elphie that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Glinda squealed.

"I love wedding planning."

After a very nice kiss Glinda chattered happily about how pretty fall colors would be at their reception until she started to yawn. Elphie tucked her in, kissed her good night and stood looking at her before she left. She walked back down to where she was sleeping thinking about what it would be like to not have to go to a different place to sleep anymore.


	150. Chapter 150

"You're content." Elphie said softly as she caressed Glinda's cheek with her finger after she sighed happily.

"Mmmmmmmhmmmmm." Glinda sighed again.

"How can I not be?" She added.

"Because of the negativity that you absorbed from Nessa before she left." Elphie replied.

"Oh it wasn't as bad as you imagine it to be." Glinda smiled as she shifted position in order to straddle Elphie's legs. Elphie moved to accommodate her then accepted a kiss once she was settled.

"And since then I've been kissed until my lips nearly fell off, caressed until my skin was tingly, sung to by the most beautiful voice in all of Oz and told more than once how precious and loved I am." She continued with a smile.

"However many times I said it, it wasn't enough." Elphie smiled back then put her arms around Glinda's waist and gave her a kiss.

"Good thing I'm an empath and can feel it then." Glinda chuckled.

"Lyndie, how are we going to go public here at Shiz?" Elphie said as she pulled Glinda a little closer to her. Glinda took Elphie's face in her hands, kissed her lightly then looked deeply into her eyes.

"My love do you think you can put this away until tomorrow?" Glinda asked gently.

"I can but…" Elphie started but a kiss prevented her from continuing.

"Yes, I can." She smiled when her lips were free.

"Thank you." Glinda said.

"I know that we need to talk about this sooner rather than later, but it can wait until after we leave here. It's all part of my plan."

"Can I know this plan or is it a secret?" Elphie chuckled as she tickled Glinda's sides.

"I was going to tell you but I was distracted by kisses, caresses and songs." Glinda giggled.

"I apologize." Elphie said.

"Don't you dare." Glinda laughed.

"Here's what I was thinking. As soon as we step foot out of this room to go meet Dani and Manif for brunch tomorrow all conversational topics are fair game."

"Okay, that makes sense. Is there more?" Elphie said.

"Yep. After dinner until we step out of the door tomorrow all talk of Colwen Grounds, Nessa, school and anything involved with any of it, ceases." Glinda said.

"A very practical plan." Elphie chuckled.

"What about the time between now and when we order dinner?"

"We get ready for dinner, of course." Glinda grinned.

"Conversational topics negotiable."

"We have at least three hours until you'll be hungry for dinner. I don't think we need three hours to get ready for a meal we are not going out for." Elphie said and Glinda laughed.

"That is because you are thinking too conventionally sweetheart." Glinda giggled.

"As I tend to do. But even so, getting ready for dinner cannot take three hours, even using your questionable sense of time."

"It can when it involves an oil bath." Glinda said triumphantly.

"Ah. It's one of those plans." Elphie smiled and Glinda wiggled in her arms.

"Uh-huh. But it doesn't have to be. I just thought we should take advantage of this unexpected free time together before classes and other stresses start. I have a feeling going on these little getaway weekends is going to be harder this year than it was last year." Glinda said.

"That could be true. But I will try to make time every so often." Elphie said.

"That should be interesting. I'm not the only one with a questionable sense of time, you know." Glinda chuckled.

"Luckily yours is work specific, not general."

"I guess I do tend to lose track when I study." Elphie smiled.

"Which is why we should take advantage of this time together. You can study me and lose track." Glinda giggled.

"I do love getting lost in you." Elphie smiled.

"I think your plan is very sound."

"I thought so too." Glinda grinned.

"Taking advantage of another day of fun seems prudent, considering what is waiting for us once we leave here." Elphie smiled.

"We have had lots of fun time… and quite a bit of together time over the last few weeks. I've been spoiled." Glinda chuckled.

"And if memory serves we've had some really fun together time as well." Elphie said with a slight smile and Glinda beamed and bounced with delight at Elphie's playful quip.

"Oh yes we have." Glinda bubbled and gave Elphie a series of light kisses all over her face, finishing up at one of her ears.

"But can there ever be enough of that." She said in sensual whisper then kissed Elphie's earlobe. Elphie shivered involuntarily and turned her head in order to capture Glinda's lips with her own and engage them in a fiery kiss.

"Well there is that saying about too much of a good thing." Elphie breathed with her lips barely apart from Glinda's.

"I firmly believe." Glinda said then kissed Elphie.

"That whoever coined that phrase." She continued then kissed Elphie again.

"Never experienced a truly good thing."

"I can't argue with that." Elphie managed to say after another very active kiss. As soon as the last sound left her mouth Glinda's was there demanding attention, which she fully intended to reciprocate.

"Or more accurately, I am not capable of arguing with that… or anything for that matter." Elphie smiled after another spirited kiss that left them both trembling and breathless.

"Good." Glinda giggled as she tried to catch her breath. Glinda leaned forward slightly and touched her forehead to Elphie's.

"Then let's take our time getting ready for our bath." She said as she started to undo the top button of Elphie's blouse.

Elphie smiled and started to untuck Glinda's blouse from the waistband of her skirt. Glinda continued to unbutton, kissing skin as it became exposed. Elphie ran her hands under Glinda's blouse, caressing her sides and stomach. As her fingers crept upward, teasing the fabric of Glinda's brassiere, Glinda started to fumble with the buttons on Elphie's blouse, which made Elphie chuckle softly. Glinda took that as a challenge and kissed down Elphie's chest more firmly, to the edge of her brassiere. Their eyes met briefly, twinkled in tandem and a minor free for all ensued. Hands and lips went to work amid giggles and chuckles. Arousal spots, whispered indecent suggestions and sneak explorations under the waistbands of skirts were employed as diversions in the girls' playful skirmish to divest one another of their blouses and brassieres. The purposefully drawn out tussle finally ended with bare breasts pressed together and an explosive kiss.

"That was interesting." Elphie smiled after several minutes of a recuperative embrace and whisper kisses.

"That was fun." Glinda laughed.

"And an exciting new way to disrobe." Glinda said then shimmied her breasts.

"More like exhausting." Elphie chuckled.

"Most people do not require a rest break after removing their tops."

"Well I think that that we have sufficiently proven that they are not doing it correctly then." Glinda tittered as she shimmied her breasts again. Elphie inhaled at the sight and exhaled slowly.

"Where do we go from here?" Elphie asked, blushing slightly.

"Weeeeeeeell. My lips would really love to go right here." Glinda said with a slightly seductive lilt, cupping Elphie's breasts with her hands while running her thumbs over the most sensitive part. Elphie closed her eyes and made a soft sound that made Glinda quiver with desire.

"And unless I'm mistaken, your lips would like to go here." She continued in a whisper as she took Elphie's hands and put them on her own breasts. Elphie caressed them for a beat before removing her hands, causing Glinda to sigh happily. Elphie remembered something that Glinda had told her was arousing and since she assumed that hanky panky was in the offing she decided to surprise her love with a little teasing. Glinda had told her on many occasions that a little sexual teasing was part of the fun. As a small precursor she gave Glinda a rare mischievous smile. That smile made ripples of excitement flow Glinda's body and she wriggled with anticipation as to what delights it held. The feel of Glinda wriggling against her and the look of excitement and adoration in her eyes made the shyness that Elphie felt about what she was about to do, diminish.

"Just to make sure I understand correctly." Elphie said softly in the tone of voice she knew drove her love crazy.

"My lips are going to go here." She said as she placed her hands lightly back on Glinda's breasts.

"That's correct." Glinda squeaked as she tried to contain herself.

"And your lips are going to go here." Elphie continued as she moved her hands from Glinda's breasts to her own. She held them there for a beat, as Glinda's eyes widened and she grew flush. Since Glinda was still straddling her legs, Elphie finally moved her hands to Glinda's hips in order to steady her because she looked like she was about to topple over.

"Is that correct?" Elphie smiled.

"Huh?" Glinda grunted more than spoke as her sensibilities returned.

"Oh great Oz." She managed to say before engaging Elphie in a long, intricate and not at all subtle kiss. Several more of these kisses followed on both lips and breasts as they shifted positions on the sofa and fumbled with unfastening each other's skirts.

"Elphie, can we?" Glinda panted then tugged Elphie on top of her for another kiss.

"I know that we do not usually…" She continued but Elphie shushed her with another kiss.

"Of course we can my sweet." Elphie whispered in her ear and Glinda shuddered beneath her. Oddly knowing what was to come helped her settle down just a bit.

"I want to as well." She said as she started to get up off of the sofa.

"No, here please." Glinda replied with a silly grin.

"You wish to make love on the sofa?" Elphie asked in surprise.

"We're here, we're aroused, why not?" Glinda said as ran her fingers over Elphie's breasts,

"But how will we… and where do our…" Elphie stammered as she took Glinda's hands in hers.

"If you are willing to experiment, we will start here for me and end up on the bed for you. How's that?" Glinda said as she played with Elphie's fingers.

"If that is your wish Lyndie." Elphie said with a smile knowing that her love knew exactly how this was going to play out. Glinda grinned and kissed her with great vigor.

"Just follow my lead my love." Glinda said mid kiss.

"Could we at least get a sheet?" Elphie asked as they kissed and groped to remove one another's skirts.

"You chant one." Glinda said breathlessly interrupting an explorative kiss.

"Oz only knows what will happen if I try to." She tried to chuckle but only succeeded in sort of grunting.

"Couldn't we just get one out of the…" Elphie said but was interrupted with a kiss.

"Chant. Please." Glinda said when they parted.

"I'll try Lyndie. But I need to be able to speak." Elphie smiled as Glinda tried to kiss her again.

"Details, details." Glinda grinned as she tried to sit up.

"You conjure I'll finish up with the skirts." She giggled.

Elphie said a word and a plain white linen sheet appeared. As she was trying to spread it out, Glinda was whistling catcalls and trying to remove her skirt. With the same playfulness with which their little adventure began, Glinda assisted Elphie with the sheet, her skirt, her own skirt and their panties. When Elphie saw that their clothing was strewn all over the place she made an attempt to collect it. A gentle shove onto the sheet covered sofa and a smoldering kiss combined with a breast caress convinced her that it could wait. During a subsequent kiss Glinda effortlessly straddled Elphie's legs again then smiled at her.

"Ah." Elphie smiled.

"Old position, new location." Glinda giggled.

"Are you okay with that?"

Elphie's response was to kiss her in their very special precursor to lovemaking manner.

-x-

Glinda and Elphie's activities alternated between playful and urgent until they finally settled into something more focused as Glinda's need increased.

"Oh Oz this feels so good." Glinda moaned as Elphie's hands slid off of her breasts and slowly moved over her shoulders, down her back to her bottom. She lifted herself slightly so that Elphie could caress it.

"Indeed it does." Elphie sighed then kissed each of Glinda's breasts, caressing the firmness with her tongue and sucking slightly before applying a hint of pressure with her teeth.

Glinda moaned softly as chest trust forward of its own accord to receive more of the same attention. Elphie provided it even as her hands caressed their way to Glinda's most delicate of areas.

"Ungh Ahhhhhh." Glinda moaned incoherently as Elphie cupped her. She squirmed to give Elphie better access and Elphie smiled as her fingers moved ever so slightly causing Glinda to gasp. Glinda shifted again seeking out a kiss as she rocked herself against Elphie's hand. Elphie kissed her deeply, using her free hand to caress everywhere she could. When Elphie's hand found her breast and her fingers lightly caressed it, Glinda broke off the kiss just enough to groan and try to say something. Elphie moved her kisses to the nape of Glinda's neck but barely got a chance to kiss there before Glinda lifted herself up. Elphie took that as her cue and as she took Glinda's nipple into her mouth, her fingers slid easily into her.

Glinda set her own pace, moving up and down and back and forth slowly as Elphie kissed wherever she could reach and used her free hand to help Glinda stay balanced. As Glinda's movements became faster and more urgent Elphie moved her fingers and shifted her hand so that her thumb could caress Glinda's little pleasure node. As Glinda neared her climax she arched her back and moved her hips forward slightly. Elphie had to adjust her positioning quickly but was now able to move her hand more readily. She stroked Glinda firmly as Glinda cried out in pleasure. She felt the pulsations of Glinda's delicate area and curled her fingers several times to apply extra pressure to the special spot inside. Glinda tensed and trembled several times before leaning forward against Elphie. Elphie did not withdraw her fingers, instead she kissed Glinda gently and started to stroke her very slightly but firmly. Glinda moaned and squirmed as Elphie kissed down to her breasts.

"I love you my precious girl." Elphie said then in a final move she very gently sucked on one of Glinda's rock hard nipples as her fingers once again found that special spot. Glinda cried out as her body once again tensed and quaked as Elphie drew out her happy ending. Finally, depleted and barely able to move Glinda fell against Elphie. Elphie had to nudge her in order to be able to withdraw her hand, but as soon as she did she wrapped her arms around her, kissed her forehead and cooed soft loving words in her ear for a few minutes as her body continued to tremble.

"Wow." Glinda whispered because she couldn't do more.

"That was…you were… oh boy." She managed and Elphie smiled.

They shifted into a more comfortable, reclining position for some cuddles but did not stay there long. After about five minutes Glinda wiggled, said 'your turn' and slid off of the sofa. She took Elphie's hand and tugged her up.

"We can continue the cuddles in half an hour to forty five minutes." Glinda giggled and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"I've got a great deal of energy left over." She explained as she pulled Elphie around the sofa and towards her bedroom.

"I see. Or should I say, 'oh boy.'" Elphie said in her best imitation of Glinda as she grabbed the sheet from the sofa as an after thought. Glinda giggled, bounced and skipped all the way into the bedroom and barely gave Elphie a chance to spread the sheet out over the duvet before she initiated a kiss that caused them to tumble onto it.

-x-

Glinda rolled over onto her back, still trembling and grabbed a corner of the very rumpled sheet. Elphie was lying beside her, her body quivering from two happy endings.

"Pats then cuddles." Glinda giggled.

"Okay." Elphie said as she shifted. They patted each other down with available parts of the sheet then cuddled up together. They lay together quietly for a time, kissing and caressing, lost in each other's eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts." Glinda said after she kissed Elphie's chest.

"We have a lot to experience as far as making love goes don't we?" Elphie said.

"Oh Oz I hope so. Experimentation is fun." Glinda giggled.

"The sofa experiment certainly seemed to work out." Elphie smiled.

"In a grand way, but I credit you not the location with that." Glinda grinned.

"But as grand as that was, making love on the bed, in my very favorite position was even better. I love together happy endings. And we had two of them."

"I was just thinking that if we keep experimenting, you might find a new favorite position." Elphie said.

"That's possible. But I love feeling you on top of me like that, so if I do I'm sure it will involve that. But I also like it for the same reason you do. Feeling our private areas merge like that is….I'm not sure I have the proper words." Glinda said.

"I understand. I've never had the proper words. " Elphie chuckled and they shared another kiss.

They continued to talk for a while, first about sex then about their wedding, finally combining the two with Glinda giving Elphie a delightful peek into what their wedding trip might entail. Elphie had her doubts that some of what Glinda proposed was physically possible but she was quite certain that if they tried it all they would never survive. Glinda's response was to tell her that there was no such thing as too much sex on a wedding trip and that as far as she knew no one ever perished on one. Then she kissed her vigorously.

"I've got the feeling I'm going to have to study for our wedding trip." Elphie laughed lightly.

"You do what you need to do my love. It will serve us both well." Glinda giggled.

"At the very least it will keep me from passing out. Knowledge is power…or so Manif says." Elphie chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"Hey, I want to be the one who keeps you from passing out." Glinda said.

"You want to both cause it and prevent it. Well at least you'll have a heads up." Elphie grinned and Glinda tittered. She loved this sort of silly pillow talk.

"I'll be a full service wife. Except for cleaning, laundry, cooking….hey cooking, I'm starving." Glinda said.

"Excellent way to change the subject." Elphie said as she applauded.

"Thank you. But I really am ready for dinner." Glinda giggled.

"I am rather hungry myself." Elphie smiled as she sat up.

"Let's just take quick baths and save the oil bath for in the morning. We can have breakfast in tub." Glinda said then succumbed to a fit of giggles.

"We really do need to get you fed." Elphie laughed.

While Glinda reigned in her giggles, Elphie attempted to get up and run her a bath. It took several kisses and the promise of lots of dancing after dinner for her to be allowed to leave, but eventually Glinda had a steamy bubble bath drawn. Elphie bathed quickly in spite of Glinda's pleas for her to slow down so the view could be enjoyed.

"There will be other times for viewing my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

"Right now, you enjoy a nice long soak while I go order dinner and get the room ready for a romantic evening." Elphie smiled.

"Sparkled ceiling and all?" Glinda grinned.

"Sparkled ceiling and all. I think we owe it to ourselves to end the night in the same wonderful fashion we began it." Elphie said.

"Oooooo…okay." Glinda said with an eyebrow waggle.

"I misspoke. We owe it to ourselves to end the night in a way that honors how we began it." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"That will work too. And what a wonderful sentiment." Glinda sniffled.

"Get a towel so I can dry off my face then give me a kiss."

Elphie did as she was instructed then as a treat attempted to shimmy for Glinda before she left the bathroom.

-x-

Forty-five minutes after Elphie left, Glinda came out in to the main room dressed in the peignoir that Elphie bought her. In addition to the sparkled ceiling there were flowers, flickering candles and a formally set table with a cart full of aromatic food nearby. What was missing was Elphie.

"Did I forget anything?" Elphie said as she came into the room from another bedroom. She was dressed in the peignoir that she bought for herself at the same time.

"Oz, you are so beautiful." Glinda sighed.

"As are you." Elphie said as she walked over to Glinda. Glinda walked to meet her and they shared a long kiss then an equally long embrace.

"Everything looks fantastic Elphie." Glinda smiled.

"The only thing I left out was music. I was hoping that you would use the spell you used for our last night in Crage." Elphie said.

"What a wonderful idea." Glinda bubbled. She skipped back to the bedroom and returned with her wand. Within a few beats the room was filled with soft music. Elphie went over to Glinda, took her hand then kissed her softly.

"Perfect." Elphie smiled.

"Miss Upland would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Miss Thropp I would be honored." Glinda replied. They got settled at the small table and while Elphie served the food, Glinda poured drinks from carafes into crystal wine goblets.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Glinda grinned.

"Of course Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, thank you for this evening, all of it. Making love today was very unexpected. I didn't even know I really wanted to until I asked. I always feel loved and cherished, but it's at times like this, when I can still feel the physical effects of how much you love me that I feel like I'm complete. You are my life my Elphie and I love you more than I can say. To you my precious love…my Elphie." Glinda said without a single sniffle as she raised her glass.

"May I?" Elphie asked.

"Of course." Glinda smiled.

"To quote the love of my life, 'right back at ya'" Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled and sniffled.

"Whatever happens, with all the things that we are forbidden to discuss until tomorrow, I know we will be all right. It just seems implausible, considering all that we share, that we would not be. To us." She said.

"To us." Glinda sniffled.


	151. Chapter 151

A/N: It's a little short. Life interfered yet again. mecelphie.

X

"Well at least we can't say that this weekend has been dull." Manif chuckled as Dani unpacked their valise. Their valise was on their bed and Manif was stretched out with his head beside it.

"Are you insinuating that a typical weekend at home with me is boring?" Dani teased with a smile.

"Hmmmm." Manif said in a thoughtful tone.

"Before I end up on the sofa, perhaps we should define typical." Manif chuckled then reached out to grab Dani's hand. He kissed it then playfully tugged and grabbed at her until she had no choice but to sit down on the bed beside him.

"Didn't you get enough of manhandling me this morning?" Dani laughed as Manif sort of tackled her so she would lie down beside him.

"And last night and the night before that. Not to mention the mornings."

"Enough? Never!" Manif said with a melodramatic maniacal laugh as wrestled with her a little then kissed her with great vigor, but also a great deal of tenderness. Dani responded and they spent several long beats wrapped up in one another.

"Hey we are newlyweds. Sex is our sustenance." Manif chuckled when they parted then tried to draw Dani into another kiss, which she deflected with a chuckle.

"This morning you said that you could survive solely on the Stonehearth's apple dumplings." Dani replied as Manif tried to nuzzle her neck.

"I'm a man of varied appetites." Manif said in a comically seductive tone as he tried to nibble Dani's ears.

"As last night will attest." Dani laughed as she tried to move her head. Another little wrestling match ensued but eventually she allowed herself to be cuddled.

Dani sighed involuntarily because she loved the feel of Manif's arms around her. As Manif held her close and placed whisper kisses wherever he could, Dani thought about how much her opinions on romance, love and sex had changed since meeting him. She had never been a romantic and sex was just sex. It was fun, but not something that made her feel loved, cherished or special. She looked at her husband and smiled. She had a good one, in all aspects, and she knew it. She felt Manif's strong hands gently caress her arms and felt his lips on her cheek and was overcome with feeling. She repositioned herself slightly then kissed Manif with everything she had.

"Wow." Manif said.

"Now, what were you saying about time with me being dull." Dani chuckled.

"You misheard me my wife. You are neither dull nor typical." Manif grinned as he tried to engage Dani again. Dani batted at him and Manif smiled at her, kissed her hands, but did not do any more.

"Actually after the past few weeks I'm sort of looking forward to some typical." Dani smiled as she sat up.

"Yeah, I guess that I am too." Manif said as he rolled over on his back. They were quiet for a moment then Manif chuckled slyly.

"But that can start tomorrow." He added with a grin. Dani smiled at the familiar look on his face and scooted away as Manif tried to grab at her.

"Mani, we need to unpack. Classes start in earnest tomorrow and we need to get ready." Dani laughed as she settled just beyond his reach. His fingers continued to stretch and try, but eventually he gave up with a pathetic little whine.

"We can do that later." Manif said dejectedly. He was playing with her, being his charming, boyish self who wasn't ready to give up the playfulness of the past few days. Part of her wasn't quite ready either, but the new wife in her felt obligated to attend to more domestic matters. Manif could tell that charm wasn't working so he decided to change tracks.

"Think about it Dani girl. When will be the next time we will be rested, not stressed, have no homework and the house all to ourselves?" Manif said reasonably as he got up on his hands and knees and crawled a bit towards her.

"All of those things at the same time? I'm guessing never." Dani laughed as she scooted out of his way again.

"Exactly. And you said that you wanted to try that little maneuver from the other night at the Inn on our favorite chair here at home. What better time than now?" Manif grinned as he crawled closer to her again.

"What sort of husband would I be if I didn't indulge my wife's desires?" He added.

"A smart one. You nearly broke your toe." Dani said with a chuckle as she scooted all the way to the foot of the bed. She turned so that she was sitting there with her feet hanging off the edge. Manif had switched from charming to logical and that amused her greatly.

"Yeah, but I know what not to do now." Mani said as he crawled closer to her. He stopped before he was actually beside her and leaned forward to reach her ear. Dani felt his breath on her neck and felt a little shiver go through her.

"You know you want to." He whispered in her ear and Dani knew that she was going to give in to him. She knew with certainty that if she had said no, Manif would have respected that unconditionally, he always did. But she really did want another raucous romp with her husband before setting back into a school routine. And even though she wanted to that didn't stop her from making him work for it. She leaned back a little, turned her head and smiled at Manif. He grinned back at her and leaned forward just a little more.

"Come on hotshot." Dani said then hopped off of the bed. Manif lost his balance and fell forward on his face.

"We have at least two hours before the girls get home." She chuckled as she headed for the door. It took Manif a moment to regroup because he honestly thought Dani would say no. But he knew a gift when he saw one and vowed to make it worth her while.

"Right behind you my wanton wife." Manif chuckled as scrambled off the bed. He grabbed a pillow and a quilt from the bed then jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey, wait for me." He called as Dani hurried to the stairs.

"Just don't make me say that to you." Dani said as she hurried around the corner. Manif laughed heartily as he started to sprint to catch up.

X

"Hi Papa Paz!" Glinda bubbled as she skipped into Mr. Kwenyo's shop with Elphie following behind her. She only called him that because the shop was empty.

"Hello Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie smiled as the man came from around the counter to greet them.

"Well hello there girls." The apothecary smiled as he accepted hugs from both of them.

"I see you survived Nessa's unexpected visit." He said with a little chuckle.

"We did. " Elphie said.

"I am sorry that I could not join you there but I had an emergency to attend to." Mr. Kwenyo said as he ushered Glinda and Elphie to his back room.

"I understand. It's perfectly all right." Elphie smiled.

"I had every intention of going to the Stonehearth this morning to provide what support I could, until I received your rather cryptic message. I am quite surprised that Nessa left early." The Munchkin said as they all sat down.

"I gave her what for and she went home." Glinda giggled and Mr. K. arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"Not exactly accurate, but close enough." Elphie confirmed with a slight chuckle.

"We have so much to tell you Mr. K. Will you join us for dinner so we can tell you everything?" Glinda said excitedly.

"There is much to discuss." Elphie said.

"I would like that. But I do have an order that I need to attend to first." Mr. K. said.

"Oh that's fine. Elphie and I have an errand to run anyway. And…" She said as she pulled a bottle out of the bag she had with her.

"We need some more of Elphie's relaxation mixture." She grinned as she handed him the empty bottle.

"I just filled this last week. Did you have an accident?" Mr. Kwenyo said as he took the bottle.

"No, just a very relaxing time at the Stonehearth." Glinda grinned and Elphie blushed.

"A relaxing time and visiting with Nessa are two things I never thought I'd hear in the same conversation." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"But I'm glad that the weekend had some high points for you."

"We will return here in about an hour." Elphie said as a way to change the subject when she saw Glinda start to say something.

"Will that give you enough time to finish your task?" Elphie asked as she rose from her seat and extended her hand to Glinda.

"More than enough." Mr. Kwenyo smiled at the interplay between the girls. He doubted that Elphie's shyness would ever fully go away, but it did not seem quite as severe as it once was. He watched as Glinda took Elphie's hand and then kissed her cheek chastely after she rose. That action did not increase Elphie's blush anymore and that made him happy.

"Good. We'll be back in an hour then." Glinda said as the little bell on the shop door tinkled.

"Ah duty calls." Mr. Kwenyo said then the three left the back room and entered the shop. Mr. Kwenyo greeted his customer as Glinda waved goodbye to him as she and Elphie left.

"What if our going public adversely affects Mr. Kwenyo?" Elphie said quietly as they walked out on to Vendor's row.

"I don't think I could bear that."

"Elphie, sweetheart. Please do not start to over think this. At least not yet. Remember what Manif said at brunch? Whatever happens, happens and we'll deal with it if and when it does." Glinda said as she squeezed Elphie's arm.

"We'll talk to Mr. K. about this tonight. He loves you and will support you no matter what. You know that."

"He loves you too. And I do know that." Elphie said.

"And I know that. We know a lot." Glinda chuckled.

"Except how you managed to break the heel off of your shoe doing a tango this morning." Elphie replied knowing she was worrying when there was no need to.

"Well we did do a lot of improvised moves and really good leg sweeps. It got caught on something I'm sure. I was a bit too distracted to notice." Glinda chuckled.

"Indeed. But I still do not understand the purpose of us dancing in nothing at all except our shoes." Elphie said directly in Glinda's ear and Glinda giggled.

"It was whimsical. I still think it would have been really sexy if you had worn heels." Glinda grinned.

"Perhaps, at some point in time if I lose a wager or something of that nature." Elphie smiled, teasing Glinda a bit.

"But this morning it was either dance with me as is or call the doctor to treat the broken leg I would have sustained from attempting to dance in shoes with high heels." She added with a chuckle.

"I do love your as is. It's…" Glinda giggled softly and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"This conversation can wait until an appropriate location where visual aids can be used." She whispered in Elphie's ear. Elphie blushed, but smiled.

"I'm intrigued as to where the as is, is located. I do not remember it in any of my anatomy books." Elphie said in a whispered laugh, making Glinda bounce with delight.

"This will be fun." Glinda grinned.

"But to the cobblers first. Then we can cart browse and window shop on the way back to get Mr. K."

"Cart browse and window shop." Elphie said.

"Should we get another bag at the cobblers or will the one we have with us be enough to hold the treasures you find while browsing?" Elphie asked straight-faced and Glinda nearly bubbled away with delight.

X

"I think 'give her what for' sums up your conversation with Nessa nicely Glinda. I am impressed." Mr. K. said after Glinda and Elphie told him all about the visit with Nessa. Glinda grinned and did a little seated bow.

"And I believe that a public announcement of your engagement will do that state a world of good." He added with a chuckle.

"Well I don't know about that." Elphie said.

"I agree with him." Glinda chuckled.

"Of course you do." Elphie smiled.

"I'm not saying that everyone will be accepting…I'm sure a great many will not be. But that doesn't mean that Glinda here will not provide a waft of fresh air for some old and stale attitudes of some of the officials." Mr. K. smiled.

"Hear that Elphie. I'm a waft." Glinda tittered.

"What's so amusing?" Tyuron asked as he starting putting dessert down on the table.

"I'm a waft of fresh air." Glinda grinned then inhaled.

"Mmmmmm. Warm peach cobbler with ice cream."

"Yes you are and yes it is." Tyuron chuckled.

"Would you like some coffee Paszor?"

"I would, thank you." Mr. Kwenyo replied.

"Elphaba, my child." He said after Tyuron left.

"I do not want you to worry so much about what will happen in Munchkinland. Your advisors would never allow you to make such an announcement, even under orders from the Eminent Thropp herself, if they thought it would be detrimental. Be nervous, I would imagine that is normal, but do not worry. Focus your energies elsewhere."

"But what if you are adversely affected?" Elphie asked.

"I can't say that won't happen. But I am a big boy Elphaba, I can take care of myself." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled lightly then sobered.

"I am not worried about my status in Munchkinland. Even Nessa seemed to understand that I am able help influence what will happen, as opposed to suffering any ill effects from it. If I understood Glinda's deal with her correctly."

"Yep, you did. Elphie we have a little time to figure this all out." Glinda said.

"I know but…"

"No buts Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo said seriously.

"As of now, I want you to consider the Munchkinland aspect of this a non-issue. You have people who will be planning this down to the tiniest detail. I know this will be very hard for you. I will help in anyway I can to help make it easier, but worrying now will serve no purpose." The man said kindly as he took Elphie's hand.

"All right." Elphie said simply and Glinda knew that she heard what she needed to hear from him.

"But what about here? What if us being public affects you here." Elphie said very quietly and Mr. Kwenyo had to stifle a hint of frustration. He knew that Elphie was just concerned and that touched him deeply.

"You are my practicum advisor on campus."

"Another thing that you do not need to worry so much about. Thiol already knows about you and Glinda. Nothing adverse has come from that. Has it from your Dr. Bikloam Glinda?" Mr. Kwenyo asked.

"Not at all." Glinda smiled.

"There. Now, there are bound to be some sort of repercussions from this, but I firmly believe that the support system you already have in place will help you navigate whatever arises." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"Manif said the same thing." Glinda said brightly.

"We talked about this at brunch."

"He did?" Elphie asked, rather confused.

"Well he said the picket lines are already organized…among other things I shouldn't repeat. But that is what he meant." Glinda chuckled.

"I like that lad. He is very good for you Elphaba." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

"I guess he is." Elphie smiled.

"And the rest of our friends are as well. I know they will help us figure this all out. Beliea knows a great deal about Shiz policies, regulations and such. I'm positive that she will help us research anything that might be pertinent so that we can be informed and plan for contingencies. Elphie's academic status is what matters most here." Glinda said.

"Yours matters too." Elphie said firmly.

"Yes and mine." Glinda agreed.

"But mostly yours." She added with a chuckle. Elphie started to protest but Mr. Kwenyo smiled and put his hand up to stop her, which gave Glinda a case of the giggles.

"Fine." Elphie conceded as she rubbed circles on a giggling Glinda's back.

"Good choice." Mr. Kwenyo smiled.

"I'll make sure to explain to you why before you are married." He added with a fatherly pat on her hand.

"Oh, a pre-marital father daughter talk list. How fun." Glinda hiccupped then accepted a glass of water from Elphie.

"I'm over thinking this, aren't I?" Elphie said.

"I believe that you are trying to think through a problem with the goal of finding a solution when you are not yet informed on the exact nature of the problem. As a researcher you know that some problems are very complex and not always what they appear to be on the surface. Wait until all the data has been collected then start to hypothesize." Mr. Kwenyo said.

"What he said." Glinda grinned.

"You're right. I should know better than to try and solve an incomplete problem." Elphie said.

"Manif tells her frequently not to worry until she knows what to worry about." Glinda said.

"As I said before. I like that lad." Mr. Kwenyo chuckled.

Elphie gained the perspective she needed from her oldest friend and they continued to talk until Mr. Frama came to take them back to Fosswood. Uliko brought everybody peach cobbler to take home and even included some for Dani and Manif. Glinda and Elphie took so long saying goodbye to Mr. Kwenyo that he even brought some out to Mr. Frama.

X

Glinda and Elphie enjoyed the ride back to Fosswood very much. The weather was clear and mild and the sunset was beautiful. They snuggled and talked a little about the conversation with Mr. K., but Elphie was fine and Glinda was getting tired from a very long day, so they mainly just enjoyed the ride, sunset and weather.

"Isn't this exciting Elphie? Coming home to our home by ourselves for the first time." Glinda bubbled as she waved goodbye to Mr. Frama.

"It is a very nice feeling." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a light kiss.

"Lights are on in Dani and Manif's room, but I'll bet they are canoodling in the garden." Glinda smiled as they started up the steps.

"Lyndie." Elphie said, mildly shocked as she opened the front door with her key.

"They love the garden. Why don't you go look in the sitting room for your glasses? I'm sure you left them there when you were reading the paper with Manif while waiting for me earlier." Glinda chuckled.

"That's true. For both things, but still." Elphie said.

"I'll go put this in the ice box." Glinda said as she held out the container of cobbler.

"And discreetly check to see if they are in the garden."

"We shouldn't intrude." Elphie said.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie's cheek before heading for the kitchen.

The sitting room was dark and the door was partially open. Elphie was already planning for the next day and not really paying attention so she didn't hear the sounds coming from inside as she pushed open the door and pulled the cord of the lamp that was by it. Unfortunately, Dani and Manif, who were very involved with having sex on the sofa, did not hear Elphie and Glinda until a split second before Elphie turned on the light. When the light came on Dani let out a startled little scream, which rooted Elphie into place for a moment.

"What the hell!" Manif swore, startled as Dani all but fell off of him.

"Oh great Oz, Oh great Oz!" Elphie gasped, stunned and a little frightened.

"Elphaba, I'm so…" Dani said franticly as she tried to wrap her naked body up in the quilt. Elphie gasped again, turned almost black with embarrassment and fled.

"Damn." Manif swore.

"I didn't even hear them get home. Shit."

"I didn't either." Dani said as she handed Manif his under shorts.

Glinda, who was still in the hallway, heard the commotion and saw Elphie run out of the sitting room towards the steps. She hurried towards her but Elphie ran past her and up the stairs.

"Elphie what…" She tried to ask but Elphie was gone. She saw Dani come out of the sitting room wrapped in a quilt and hurried to her.

"Oh no." Glinda sighed, realizing what happened.

"Glinda I'm so sorry. We lost all track of time and…" Dani said a little franticly.

"Dani no, don't be. Just tell me you were cuddling in the afterglow." Glinda said.

"Sorry, I can't. We were well on our way."

"Oh dear." Glinda said.

"Perhaps we should apologize."

"No. No. No fault I guess. Just horrible luck and timing. " Dani said.

"Just go check on Elphaba. She was truly unnerved."

"I will. Dani I don't mean to be indelicate but what exactly did Elphie see?" Glinda asked carefully.

"I was straddling Manif on the sofa, really into it. I sort of fell off of him when the light came on and we were both in very revealing and indelicate positions. I don't know what she took in but that is more than likely what she saw." Dani said.

"Oh my." Glinda said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"How's Manif?"

"Getting dressed and swearing up a storm. He feels terrible." Dani said.

"I hope you can get him not to. Okay I'm off to do damage control." Glinda said with a little smile.

"Me too. I'm confident we will laugh about this one day." Dani tried to chuckle.

"Well maybe you and I will." Glinda said as she headed towards the steps.

"Glinda." Manif said coming out of the sitting room as Glinda started up the steps.

"Tell her I'm really sorry."

"I will. It'll work out…somehow." Glinda said then hurried up the steps.

"We should have just quit while we were ahead." Manif sighed as he and Dani went back into the sitting room.

"Maybe. But you know this was bound to happen sooner or later." Dani said as she started to dress.

"You think?" Manif asked as he assisted her.

"You like the garden too much and I can't resist you when you are pathetically reasonable." Dani smiled.

"You might have a point. But we will have to be careful I guess." Manif said.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Dani asked.

"I'll have to try. She was really freaked. I'm worried she had a panic attack." Manif said.

"Glinda didn't mention she felt panic. We'll just have to wait. Let's go get a snack." Dani smiled.

"Nothing we can do now."

"Unfortunately." Manif said as he took Dani's hand and followed her out of the room.

"Now we really can't say this weekend has been dull."


	152. Chapter 152

Glinda hurried down the hallway to her and Elphie's room wondering how much her love was pacing, how loudly she was swearing and if she could even get her to listen. She really had no idea how Elphie would react to walking in on Dani and Manif having sex because it never occurred to her that it would happen. Glinda honestly believed that it would happen sooner or later, but she thought that she would be the one to intrude. Thinking that Elphie had more than likely retreated to her study, Glinda bypassed the door to the main room and went to the door to the study. She was only mildly surprised that Elphie wasn't in there but was very surprised when she didn't see her in the bedroom. She could feel her so checked in the bathroom but Elphie was not in there either. When she turned around she saw her very distraught love coming out of the walk in closet carrying the valises that they had unpacked and put away earlier.

"Planning on running away from home sweetheart." Glinda said with a slight chuckle, hoping to distract Elphie's tumultuous emotions. She regretted the attempt at levity when Elphie looked at her with distress on her face.

"I cannot stay here." Elphie said seriously as she put the valises on Glinda's bed.

"Elphie, let's talk about…"

"I just cannot live here now." Elphie interrupted as she went back into the closet. Glinda sighed and went to sit on the bed beside the valises. A moment later Elphie came out carrying some clothes.

"I am moving into my room on campus. " She said as she started to take her dresses off of their hangers and fold them.

"My love, I do not think that is really necessary." Glinda said as she removed the first folded dress from the valise and put it back on the hanger. Elphie didn't really notice and folded another.

"Glinda, you do not understand. I …" Elphie stammered as she put the dress in the valise and started on another.

"I know what happened Elphie. I spoke briefly to Dani." Glinda said gently as she one again removed the dress and placed it on the hanger. Elphie did not even notice but she heard and her actions became more frantic.

"They hate me don't they?" Elphie said as she clumsily folded another dress.

"Of course they do." She added quickly, providing her own answer as she absently tossed the dress into the valise then hurried over to her dresser.

"Elphie, they do not hate you, I promise." Glinda tried.

"They must. I not only interrupted a very intimate encounter, I did it by turning on a light and exposing them." Elphie said as she came back with a stack of undergarments and stockings.

"I should have been more attentive." She said as she put the garments in the valise.

"I hate me." Elphie saw the dresses Glinda had put back on their hangers and started to take them off and fold them. Not knowing what else to do, Glinda took the dress out of Elphie's hands.

"Elphie stop now." Glinda said calmly.

"I'd like you to come with me, but I won't insist. Elphie said as she reached for the dress.

"If you wish to come with me, you need to pack as well. We'll figure out other living arrangements later." She said and picked up another outfit when Glinda put the one she was holding out of her reach.

"Elphaba we are not going anywhere." Glinda said firmly as she took Elphie's hands to prevent her from folding.

"Now please stop packing and come sit with me."

"I have to get out of here. I can't face them. I want to leave on my own before they ask me to." Elphie said as she started to arrange things in the valise.

"Are you coming with me?"

"No. I'm not because you are not going anywhere." Glinda said sternly as she slammed the valise closed. Elphie glared at her and tried to open it again but Glinda glared right back and sat down on top of it.

"Glinda…" Elphie started, looking at Glinda with confusion. But Glinda could feel her emotions starting to shift so she continued.

"No Elphie. We need to talk. And more importantly you need to listen and until you do, you are not going anywhere. At least not with clothing." Glinda said with determination as she crossed her arms across her chest. Elphie looked at her with irritation, which Glinda knew from previous experience was not necessarily a bad thing. But the irritation was fleeting, shifting into a mishmash of disillusionment, defeat and fear.

"I just can't stay here anymore. I can't." sighed but took Glinda's outstretched hand.

"Please my love, just come sit with me. It really is not what you are thinking." Glinda said gently as she led Elphie over to the sofa. Once they were settled Glinda softly caressed Elphie's cheek as she held her gaze.

"I over reacted didn't I?" Elphie said after several minutes.

"Well, honestly I think a little overreaction may have been called for. I just wasn't expecting you to run away from home. I was expecting lots of swearing, pacing and perhaps buying our own gig so you wouldn't have to ride to school with Manif." Glinda said with a light chuckle then kissed a surprised Elphie lightly.

"Buying our own gig will only solve part of the problem." Elphie said seriously.

"You are assuming that there is a problem." Glinda smiled.

"There is, a big one." Elphie replied.

"I don't think so. Will you listen?" Glinda said.

"Of course." Elphie said.

"Don't say that as it were a given sweetheart. Less that ten minutes ago you were really not in the frame of mind to listen to anything." Glinda chuckled.

"So noted. And I apologize." Elphie said with the hint of a smile.

"Accepted, but it is all part of your charm." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a nice, but restrained kiss. Then she told Elphie everything about her brief conversation with Dani.

"I embarrassed them Lyndie. How can they not be angry with me?" Elphie said miserably when Glinda was finished.

"You missed the point of the story Elphie. They are madder at themselves for not being more discrete. They know that you did walk in on them on purpose." Glinda said.

"This makes no sense whatsoever." Elphie sighed.

"Okay let me give you my perspective on this." Glinda smiled.

"I honestly believe that something like this would happen sooner or later."

"Lyndie, you cannot be serious." Elphie said, shocked.

"I am. I thought it would be much later, after we were all so comfortable living together that some little things were being taken for granted. And I thought it would be me who walked in on them. Probably in the garden." Glinda chuckled.

"Well you didn't. I did." Elphie frowned.

"Yes you did and it was a mortifying situation for all concerned. It would be for anyone. Let me tell you what I think would have happened if it had been me that went to go get your glasses." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her as if that scenario was never in the realm of possibility.

"It could just have easily been me." She chuckled in response to Elphie's look.

"I suppose that it could have." Elphie conceded after some thought.

"Okay. I would have bounced into the room, heard noises and said something while turning on the light. I'd see Dani and Manif, squeal something, blush scarlet while putting my hand over my eyes and run from the room saying 'I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorryI'mreeeeeeaaaaalysorry." Glinda grinned and Elphie couldn't help but smile at the way Glinda said the I'm sorrys.

"Then Dani would have come out wrapped in the blanket, we'd both apologize profusely and be embarrassed for a little while, but we'd get over it. Manif and I would go through the same thing, but we'd get over it too. Then I'd explain it all to you and eventually we would laugh and tease about it. Well maybe not you." She added with a chuckle.

"How can you be so casual about this? You talk like this is a usual thing." Elphie said.

"Not usual, but stuff like this happens to many people. It has to Dani before, me as well. Not necessarily having sex, but in other indelicate activities. I walked in on Jilla several times doing things that we ourselves have done right here on this very sofa." Glinda giggled as she patted the cushion.

"Oh great Oz!" Elphie exclaimed blushing deeply.

"It was embarrassing, but not insurmountable. Dani has both walked in on her brothers and been walked in on by them. And I'm sure Manif and our other friends have had something similar happen to them. Even you have." Glinda said and Elphie merely looked at her in disbelief.

"Remember when Hensign caught us smooching on the terrace?" She said with a little giggle.

"Not the same at all." Elphie said.

"Not the same as what happened today, granted but similar enough to situations most of us experienced when we were growing up. We survived those. You survived that. And you will survive this." Glinda said with confidence.

"Without moving out of the house."

"I already admitted that I over reacted." Elphie said.

"I'm so embarrassed. I just don't know what to do. I'll never be able to face them." She added with a sigh.

"Look Elphie, they were embarrassed too. Mortified even. But I'm sure that part of theirs is that they know that you are very reserved and private. They also know that you more than likely didn't have these sorts of embarrassing situations growing up. Unless I miss my guess, they are somewhere right now trying to figure out how to lessen your embarrassment and ease your distress." Glinda said.

"You really think so?" Elphie said.

"I do. Elphie you are going to have to face them sooner or later. You will be riding to school with Manif." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, at the art show you and Dani were in you told me not to see the sketch of Manif because he would be uncomfortable with me seeing him in the manner he was depicted. Isn't this worse? How can we not be uncomfortable?" Elphie said.

"Okay, this is worse and I don't know how you will work it out. But you will, I'm confident. You've gotten through all sorts of things." Glinda said.

"Perhaps, but…" Elphie started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Elphie jumped and flustered.

"It's Dani." They heard from the other side of the door.

"Better sooner than later my love. Just talk to her." Glinda said as she caressed Elphie's cheek and Elphie nodded. Glinda got up and went to open the door. Dani came in and Elphie immediately blushed deeply and averted her eyes.

"We saw the cobbler in the ice box. Thank you." Dani smiled.

"You are welcome." Glinda said then pointed to the sofa and went over to sit on the arm beside Elphie.

"Elphaba, I won't stay. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Dani said as she sat down.

"But Manif and I are concerned about you. I know that what you walked in on had to have been very disturbing for you. We are so sorry." She said very sincerely.

"You don't… I should…" Elphie stammered and she felt Glinda's hand on her cheek and her hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, but still did not look at Dani.

"You don't need to apologize. But I should. I'm sorry I intruded on your intimate time." Elphie said very timidly and Dani had never heard her sound so much like a frightened child.

"Accepted, although you did not have to. As I told Glinda it was just bad luck and awful timing." Dani said.

"Glinda informed me that if it had been she who committed that faux pas it would eventually become a source of amusement for you all. I can't say the same but I do understand that you are not angry with me and do not blame me." Elphie said.

"All of that is true." Dani said then started to put her hand on Elphie's. She stopped though and glanced up at Glinda. Glinda smiled and nodded.

"Elphaba." Dani said as she laid her hand very lightly on Elphie's. Elphie tensed slightly but did not pull away.

"We feel terrible that actions on our part caused you distress. All of it was just one horrible confluence of events, but Manif feels very responsible. He needs to talk to you." She said and Elphie took a deep breath, let it out slowly then looked up at Dani. Dani smiled at her, patted her hand then took it away.

"I don't know if I can face him." She whispered but looked into Dani's eyes.

"He doesn't know if he can face you either. But he knows he needs to. Elphaba, we do not want this to come between all of us. Please, as a favor to me, will you at least try to talk to him? I know you are deeply embarrassed by what happened. Frankly, we are too." Dani said but couldn't continue because of a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry, he was going to wait downstairs." She said as Glinda rubbed circles on Elphie's back to calm her.

"I'm not sure." Elphie said.

"It's all right Elphaba. I'll leave and take Mr. Jump the gun with me." Dani smiled reassuringly.

"No Dani just take him into Elphie's study. One of us will be in there in a bit to talk to him." Glinda said and Dani nodded.

"My love." Glinda said as she slid down onto the sofa beside Elphie, forcing Elphie to scoot over.

"There will never be a better time than now to just get this over with. You're embarrassed; he is embarrassed, so you are coming from the same general place. And you will have the home field advantage talking to him in your study. Besides I'm afraid of what will happen if you let this fester." She said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" Elphie said.

"As Momsie says, darling you always have a choice. It might be between not so good options, but you always have a choice." Glinda chuckled and Elphie smiled slightly.

For the next five or so minutes Glinda gave Elphie reassurance, several kiss and a long, intimate embrace. When Elphie agreed to go talk to Manif, Glinda cheered softly and gave her another extra long hug. She wanted to kiss her with gusto, but she knew that, given the circumstances, anything other than regular everyday kisses would be put on hold.

X

"Just be yourself Mani. Except for Glinda, no one knows how to talk to her better than you." Dani said after they heard a knock on the study room door.

"We should have just quit while we were ahead." Manif said.

"Something we have already established." Dani chuckled.

"Come on in. I'll hold him in place." Dani called out and Manif made a face at her. Glinda came in with Elphie in tow. Elphie saw Manif, blushed and tried to leave.

"Come back here you." Glinda said with a smile.

"Fleeing the scene of embarrassment once per night is enough." She giggled and Elphie relaxed a little.

"He tried to leave a dozen times just in the short time we were in here." Dani said.

"Is there cobbler left?" Glinda asked, while Elphie and Manif fidgeted.

"Yep, we only picked at it." Dani said.

"We will be in the kitchen. You two will be just fine. You know how to talk to one another." Glinda said.

"Both of you just take deep breaths and sit down. It will be fine." Dani smiled then kissed Manif's cheek. Glinda kissed Elphie's then she and Dani left.

"I saw that you all hadn't gotten around to unpacking either." Dani said as she and Glinda walked to the stairs.

"Oh no we did. It was the first thing Elphie did when we got back. Those were out because Elphie was going to move into her room on campus." Glinda chuckled.

"Oh no. What a mess." Dani sighed.

"I know, but I have faith in our loves. They will find a way to get back to their normal." Glinda smiled.

"I hope so. I'd really miss being a part of whatever it is they've got going on." Dani said.

"Yeah, me too." Glinda sighed.

X

"I apologize Manif." Elphie said softly, looking at her shoes.

"I was told that I didn't have to, but I feel the need to."

"I'm sorry too. It was really, really stupid of us to continue…well doing what we were doing even after we knew what time it was. Really stupid." Manif said.

"Sit please." He added with a hint of pleading in his tone and Elphie did, but still did not look at him.

"Now what?" Elphie asked after several, long uncomfortable minutes.

"I have several ideas that might help us get back on track." Manif said.

"Okay." Elphie said.

"Well the first is to even up the score. You strip off to naked. I'll peek…"

"Manif Guoyn! What in the hell are you… never mind." Elphie said as she got up and stormed towards the door.

"Elphie, Elphie no, please, I was kidding. Using levity. It was mistake on many levels I'm sorry. I knew better and I did it anyway, I'm sorry. Oh Oz why can't I get this right?' Manif begged. Elphie stopped but did not turn around.

"You're making this worse." Elphie said.

"I know I know. I just feel so…" Manif started.

"Wait, I know this. Helpless. You act like an Oz class insensitive bastard jackass when you feel helpless." Elphie said without turning around.

"I do. I'm sorry." Manif said.

"I don't understand this, why are you trying to make me feel worse, even if you are feeling helpless? And why are you feeling helpless in the first place? I need to go." Elphie said and opened the door.

"Green girl, I'd rather cut off my own arm than hurt you. I'm not sure why I'm acting like this. Please come sit. I'll go in the bathroom and we can talk like that. Or we can put the chairs back to back. Something. I'm sorry."

"Please stop apologizing, I can't deal with it. I can't deal with any of this. It's too…" Elphie said.

"Weird, I know. My other ideas are much better with no attempt at humor. Except for the cowbell, which I'll leave out." Manif said.

"A what? Oh never mind." Elphie said irritably as she turned around.

"Thank you. I think we only have two options here." Manif said as Elphie returned to her seat.

"Which are?" Elphie said staying with irritation, because at the moment irritation was the only thing that made any sense.

"We can either agree that this was horribly embarrassing for both of us, but just one of those stupid things that happen when young couples live together and just work it through, put it behind us, then laugh about it when we are old and wrinkly." Manif said.

"Or?" Elphie said.

"Let this stay weird between us, brood, never talk about it and avoid one another until either our girls intervene or we just stop being friends." Manif said.

"Manif I don't want us to not be friends. And I dislike this feeling…what you call weird, between us. What do we do?" Elphie asked.

"I don't know. But you think we can get beyond it?" Manif said.

"Do you?" Elphie said.

"I do. Mainly because you are no longer blushing." Manif chuckled and Elphie blushed again.

"Damn. I really don't know how to quit when I'm ahead."

"Maybe we should talk to Dani and Glinda because I don't know what to say or do. I only know that I do not like this whatever it is I feel. And you are starting to lapse into what you think is humorous." Elphie said.

"Good idea. Maybe that will expedite the process. We ride to Shiz together tomorrow and I'll probably need to be funny. I am after all your official court jester." Manif smiled.

"Oh Oz. Is option two still on the table?" Elphie asked.

"So we're good? Or will be?" Manif asked.

"We will be." Elphie said and Manif grinned broadly.

X

Elphie and Manif told Glinda and Dani what had transpired between them. Glinda smacked Manif's arm for what he proposed to Elphie but couldn't really stay mad at him because Elphie wasn't. After some general discussion on the situation that was basically centered on just give it time to fade away. After that they shared some stories of similar but milder incidents that they had been a part of in one way or another. Towards the end of the conversation Elphie even shared the getting caught by Hensign story. Things ended on somewhat light note and all though things were still a bit awkward between Elphie and Manif, it wasn't anything that truly concerned Glinda.

Glinda talked Elphie into accepting a back massage after they were ready for bed. She put on soft music, lit a candle and got the bed ready while Elphie was bathing.

"Thank you for letting me do this my love." Glinda said as she poured some of the warm oil on her hands. She looked at Elphie's bare back and smiled.

"You really didn't give me many options." Elphie smiled then sighed as she felt Glinda's hands on her back.

"And thank you for that."

While Glinda moved her hands slowly up and down Elphie's back, focusing on the areas where she held her stress, they talked a little about starting school. It wasn't a long back rub but it served its purpose and fifteen minutes after she started Glinda wiped her hands on a towel, knowing that Elphie was relaxed and content. After a subdued good night kiss Glinda went over to her own bed.

"I love you Elphie." She smiled.

"I love you to Lyndie." Elphie replied.

Three hours later Glinda woke up with a start a beat before Elphie bolted up out of bed with a scream stuck in her throat. She was trembling, sweating, breathing erratically and Glinda knew that she was not fully awake but trying to run. She put herself in Elphie's line of sight and talked softly to her until she was focused.

"Elphie my love. It's okay. It was just a dream." Glinda cooed as she stroked Elphie's cheek.

"It was the hands." Elphie whispered.

"It's over now my love, it's all over." Glinda said as she drew Elphie into a hug.

"Now come and lets get you into a fresh nightdress."

"It's all fuzzy. I don't know where my dream journal is." Elphie said as she removed her nightgown. Glinda checked her quickly for red splotches and was relieved to find none.

"That's okay sweetheart. Put this on." Glinda said handing Elphie another gown.

"And come to bed with me. Yours is damp."

Elphie put up no fuss about either changing clothes or getting into Glinda's bed. Glinda positioned herself in Elphie's arms and took her fingers.

"Just hold on to me my love. It's okay." Glinda said. She could feel Elphie's fear and it broke her heart.

"I can't remember. It was just the hands." Elphie said as she tightened her hold on Glinda.

"It's all right Elphie, you do not need to remember. We can try to talk to Chaxi tomorrow and I am here with you right now. You can sleep safe my love." Glinda said even though she held little hope that Elphie would actually sleep. Elphie did not say anything else, but maintained her hold on Glinda. When Glinda awoke the next morning, Elphie was gone.

X

Elphie walked into the kitchen early the next morning and saw Manif sitting at the table reading the newspaper. She had been up all night thinking about what had happened the previous evening along with her nightmare and was sure that they were related. All that was making her uncomfortable with seeing Manif and she turned to leave.

"Tsk, tsk." Manif said.

"You know what our girls said. This was going to take time. Just sit here and read the paper with me. I promise not to try to amuse you." Manif said and held out a section of the paper.

"All right." Elphie said a bit reluctantly as she took the paper. Manif poured her a cup of Gillkineese coffee and they sat quietly sipping coffee and reading the paper until Dani joined them. It was not a comfortable silence, but it was not awkward either.

Elphie talked to Glinda a little bit before she and Manif left and Glinda agreed about what probably triggered her nightmare and Elphie agreed to try and talk to Chaxi within the next few days. During the ride to school Elphie and Manif mainly talked about schedules and making sure they were coordinated. They didn't interact as they normally did, but they were okay with that because they were interacting. Once Elphie got to her first class and settled into her classes the events of the previous days just faded into the recesses of her mind.

X

Glinda, Elphie, Dani and Manif spent most of the rest of the week trying to get settled into a routine. Glinda was really pleased that she and Elphie could have lunch together three days out of the week. Elphie tracked down Xafin and arranged to have her lesson on Tuesdays while Glinda and Dani were in art class at the Arts Center. Glinda set up a standing appointment for Elphie with Chaxi on Thursdays. Elphie wasn't able to meet with her until Thursday of that week but Chaxi was able to spend several hours with them both talking about Nessa, the incident with Dani and Manif and Elphie's nightmare.

Even though everyone's schedules were much busier than they had been the previous term the ten friends, either in pairs, threes or fours, managed to have lunch, dinner or just sit and chat for awhile on a regular basis throughout the week. As she had a chance, Glinda spoke to all of her friends about her and Elphie going public in Munchkinland and at Shiz. All of them thought that was a good idea and were excited to help in any way they could. Dani suggested that when the dust from the beginning of the term settled that they all get together for dinner at Fosswood to talk about it in depth.

A home schedule seemed to be working out as well. Elphie and Manif went in early. Mr. Frama came for Dani and Glinda a couple of hours later. Mrs. Losid prepared dinner for them every night but Tuesday and Thursday. They didn't all get home at the same time, but dinner was always there waiting to be warmed up if need be. Dani and Glinda often did homework together so by the time Glinda came up to the room Elphie had a good amount of uninterrupted study time. If she needed more Glinda would sit in her study and sketch. All in all it was working out well in spite of the very hectic class schedules. By the time the weekend rolled around a routine that they all more or less agreed on had fallen into place.

Since Elphie had to work at the lab on Saturdays, Manif took her and attended to his own research while the other girls went to lunch and then shopping. Things had been all right between Manif and Elphie during the week but not yet back to normal. That changed on Saturday night when Manif asked Elphie to 'kip poor poot' in the sitting room that evening so they could all enjoy it. For some reason that broke the impasse that was between them and by the time they met for coffee and newspaper reading on Monday morning, they were back to their old selves.

X

"What are you doing up so early." Elphie smiled at Glinda on Monday morning.

"I wanted to give you a proper good morning before our usual good morning. " Glinda grinned.

"I'd like that." Elphie smiled and accepted a very nice, invigorating kiss. Ever since talking to Chaxi and getting back to normal with Manif, Elphie had been getting back to normal in showing affection to Glinda as well.

"Yesterday was so nice Elphie. Walking around the grounds, looking at all the pretty fall colors, sneaking kisses behind trees. Getting lost wasn't even so bad." Glinda giggled.

"Well it was interesting but I think we were just lucky that Mr. Losid was out raking leaves on the path." Elphie said.

"True I hope all our Sundays can be like that, doing something alone together then having a nice dinner with Dani and Manif late in the day. It was fun playing cards with them too." Glinda smiled.

"Manif cheats." Elphie chuckled.

"He just knew a different variation of the game." Glinda said.

"So he said. Now kiss me again then go get ready for school." Elphie smiled.

"Oh piffle. I hate Mondays." Glinda pouted.

"We can have lunch together." Elphie reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Can we have it in your room?" Glinda asked hopefully

"If you wish my sweet." Elphie said.

"Oh boy!" Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a very long deep and very passionate kiss.

"Good morning indeed." Elphie chuckled when they parted.

"Woo boy yeah." Glinda said.

"Now leave please before I come down with a fever that you need to stay home and tend to." Glinda giggled. Elphie laughed, kissed her cheek then left.

Glinda hurried through getting ready so that she would be sure to be downstairs in time for what had become her favorite morning ritual. Every morning, Manif would kiss Dani, and say goodbye my wife, I love you. Elphie picked up on that and had started doing it as well. So every morning before Elphie left she got a kiss on the cheek and a whispered I love you my precious fiancé. The one day she was late and got downstairs after they left, she did not get it and it spoiled her whole day.

The rest of the week went very smoothly from a transportation and schedule perspective. The only exception to the routine that had been established was that the Losids were only there in the late mornings the majority of the week. Since none of them really wanted to cook, they either ate at Tyuron's or took food from there home. On Thursday when they got home there was a message from Mama Miola asking Dani and Manif to come out to the cabin over the weekend and to please bring Glinda and Elphie. She stressed that Granny was fine but needed to talk to them and wasn't up to the trip back into town. After Elphie's lab on Saturday, the four friends headed out to Dani and Manif's cabin, excited for a little get a way.

X

"Hello children. Come in come in." Mama Miola said with a smile as she accepted hugs from everyone, even Elphie.

"Hi Mama." Dani said.

"I have to say that we are curious as to why we were all summoned here."

"Can't a mama and a granny just want to see you?" Mamma smiled innocently.

"Well I'm sure some would, but I've got the feeling that you two have something on your minds." Manif laughed.

"Still cheeky I see." Granny laughed from the sofa in the smaller sitting area near the kitchen.

"I thought Dani would have gotten that out of you by now boy."

"No ma'am." Manif laughed then gave the old women a big hug. The rest of them followed suit, giving her hugs and greeting her with great affection.

"Well you are right. Miola and I have something that we need to discuss, but that can wait until after dinner." Granny said.

"Which is ready." Mama said as she brought a steaming platter of pasta out to the table.

"I'll help." Dani said.

"Me too." Elphie volunteered.

Soon one end of the casually set table was full of pasta with two kinds of sauces, salad and hot fresh garlic bread. Mama and Granny wanted to hear all about the start of school and as the four friends ate, they obliged them by telling them all about classes, homework and how they were settling in together as a little family.

"Well now all that is wonderful to hear." Granny said when the last story had been told and almost no food was left on the platters.

"Mama that was wonderful." Dani said.

"It was Mama. I love your sausage sauce." Glinda smiled.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed your dinner. Students need good food." Mama chuckled.

"And good dessert?" Manif said with a boyish grin.

"Is hot apple pie with fresh churned ice cream good enough?" Mama laughed.

"Oh boy!" Manif laughed, imitating Glinda as he bounded up out of his chair to help Mamma bring it in. While dessert was being served Granny asked Elphie and Glinda a few questions about their room and if they were having any troubles.

"All right children." Granny said when everyone had coffee, pie and ice cream.

"The reason that we asked you to come here is to discuss the Losids."

"They have resigned." Mama said.

"What? Why?" Dani said very distressed.

"We are trying to pick up after ourselves. I thought we were doing well." Manif said.

"It is not that. They came to us earlier this week saying that they could not work in a house of ill repute." Mama said.

"Oh no." Glinda said.

"To make a long story short, they found out that Glinda and Elphaba were a couple and no longer want to work at Fosswood. They quit and will not be there when you return." Granny said.

"Because of the nature things they said and their general attitude about the situation, we did not try to stop them." Mamma added.

"This is terrible." Glinda said then started to cry, because she could feel how upset everyone was.


	153. Chapter 153

"Here they come Granny." Dani said when she saw Elphie and Glinda coming down the stairs. When Glinda had started to cry, Dani, Manif and Elphie all figured that she was absorbing too much of the stress they were all feeling from the announcement of why the Losids had quit. Elphie asked to be excused to take Glinda up to the room that Dani and Manif had buffered for her at the cabin.

"I hope she is all right." Mama Miola said with concern.

"I'm sure that she is still a bit stunned and upset about the Losids, like we all are, but Glinda knows how to even herself out and Elphaba is very experienced at helping her." Dani replied.

"How are you Glinda?" Granny asked when Glinda and Elphie came onto the larger of the sitting areas.

"I'm more centered now, thank you. Glinda said as she and Elphie sat down on the sofa beside Mama Miola.

"We apologize to you Glinda. We should have been more sensitive to your empath power when we presented this news." Mama said.

"No please don't Mama Miola. I wasn't in great distress. Elphie, Dani and Manif are just overly cautious." Glinda smiled.

"Perhaps, but with cause." Elphie said and Dani and Manif both nodded.

"Elphie and I should be apologizing to you Granny. It is because of us that Fosswood's caretakers are leaving." Glinda said.

"Now child there will be none of that." Granny said firmly.

"From either of you." She added looking at Elphie.

"But the Losids are part of Fosswood. You told us so yourself." Glinda sniffled.

"They have been with us for a long time but by their own choice they were going to retire in a few years, when Dani and Manif were finished with their schooling." Granny said softening her voice a little.

"Children, the Losids came to Mother and me a few days ago to tell us what they thought would be new and shocking news. They expected us to tell Glinda and Elphaba to leave and were quite surprised when I said that we would not do that. They had a choice of whether to accept the living arrangement as it is or not. " She explained.

"Mama, Granny please tell us what happened." Dani asked.

"I know that you are trying to protect us, but…please."

"Nothing you could say could be worse than what we have already heard from my father." Elphie added and Glinda voiced her agreement. Granny and Miola glanced at one another, Granny nodded and Dani smiled.

"All right. But just remember that the Losid's were a little wary of Glinda and Elphaba moving in from the start, mainly because they have always considered Elphaba to be a little odd." Granny said.

"She is a little odd." Manif chuckled and for some reason so did Glinda.

"Be that as it may." Granny smiled, knowing that her grandson-in-law and Elphaba teased one another in this manner frequently.

"I'm guessing that they were just in the mindset not to approve for some reason or another."

"We have been trying to be very discrete." Glinda said.

"I'm sure you have been, but that is not the point here. The point is that Fosswood is your home and you should not have to be discrete in your activities beyond what normal propriety dictates." Granny said.

"Granny, you all said that the Losids found out that Glinda and Elphaba were a couple, did they say how?" Manif asked.

"Because I think they would have to have been looking for something along those lines, or at least have some reason to suspect."

"We had a very long talk with the Losids. Since they were keen on making a case against the girls they were very forth coming." Mama Miola said.

"It appears that what may have set them to poking around was a visit, three or four days after the start of classes, from Madame Morrible." Granny continued.

"What?" Elphie exclaimed, shooting up off of the sofa.

"What in Oz for?" Manif said angrily.

"Now she's spying on us? Wasn't it bad enough that she showed up at the Stonehearth." Elphie said as she started to pace. Glinda got up and tried to refocus Elphie because she could feel her paranoia settling in and knew that it would take root very quickly. Mama Miola and Granny looked at one another in confusion because they were unaware of what was going on beyond the Losids.

"What was Morrible's reason for coming to our home?" Dani said, visibly upset.

"Mrs. Losid said that she was there to check on Glinda and see how she was settling in to off campus housing. They had tea and a talk, apparently." Granny said.

"Tea?" Elphie muttered.

"She came at a time when we were not there, to talk to our housekeeper." Manif said.

"Unbelievable."

"I believe it." Glinda said and Elphie finally stopped pacing, but her hands were twitching.

"Children, I feel that we are missing something here." Mama Miola said.

"We are aware that Madame Morrible does not particularly like Elphaba, I do not understand this reaction."

"I must admit that I do not either." Granny agreed.

"It is really complicated." Dani sighed.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning?" Granny suggested.

"Which beginning?" Manif replied.

"I see." Granny nodded.

"I'll go make some coffee." Mama Miola said.

"I'll help you Miola. It appears that we have a great deal to discuss." Granny said as Manif assisted her up from her chair. Dani handed her, her cane and Miola took her other arm.

"This is a disaster." Elphie said angrily as she started to pace.

"Let's not jump to conclusions green girl." Manif said and Elphie glared at him.

"Too late." Glinda said.

"She's up to something. Horrible is up to something."

"I agree. Let's just tell Granny and Mama everything, hear the rest of what they have to say then see how it all fits together. Dani said.

"Remember what Beliea told us, nothing that she has found in her research indicates that she can really do anything."

"Except harass us." Elphie spat but followed Glinda's gentle urging to sit down.

"Why in the hell does she care so much?"

"Who knows? She's some sort of egomaniacal megalomaniac " Manif said.

"That's redundant." Elphie said.

"Just making sure all bases are covered." Manif smiled and they talked about how to order their story until Mama Miola and Granny returned a short time later with coffee and more pie.

"We'd like to start." Dani said.

"Your part might make more sense when you've heard our part." Glinda said.

"All right." Granny nodded then took a sip of her coffee.

By agreement, Elphie started off by telling them about the rumors about her sexual preference that had started to surface in Munchkinland and her sister coming to the Stonehearth to discuss it. Glinda told them about her part in Nessa's visit, the plans to make a public declaration of their engagement at Colwen Grounds their intention to go public with their relationship at Shiz around the same time and about Morrible coming to the Stonehearth. Elphie explained that she had kept her room on campus and only her closest advisors and their friends knew that she was not residing there. Then Dani and Manif finished off by explaining how Beliea, who was specializing her studies to become a college campus psychologist, had been researching anything and everything to do with the situation.

"My goodness. Well that certainly does explain your reaction." Granny said.

"And you are correct, it does appear to be very complicated." Mama Miola said.

"And I'm afraid the rest of our part, may just complicate matters even more." She added with concern.

"Dandy." Elphie muttered sarcastically.

"During Madame Morrible's visit last week, she and Mrs. Losid did indeed discuss how Glinda was settling in and how she was doing, but during the course of that Mrs. Losid told her that Elphaba seemed to be settling in very well too."

"Oh no." Glinda sighed.

"Damnit." Elphie said angrily then regretted it.

"I apologize for my outburst." She said contritely.

"She just beat me to it." Manif said.

"No apologies are necessary." Granny said reassuringly.

"It was an appropriate reaction and I admit to having the same one while you were telling us what was going on." She added with a light chuckle, trying to defuse the situation just a bit.

"And it might even get worse." Mama Miola said.

"Of course it will." Elphie muttered.

"The Losids indicated that the reason they became suspicious is because Madame told them that she had a suspicion that Elphaba was residing at Fosswood as well and that she was very curious as to why. The Losids were apparently worried about something like theft or a bad element coming into the house so they started paying more attention to what was going on. That's when they noticed what they termed evidence of deviant, disgusting behavior on the part of Glinda and Elphaba. The only thing they mentioned specifically was seeing you two out taking a walk around the grounds and doing things that were amoral and that two women should be thrown into prison for engaging in together." Mama said.

"They were just little kisses and holding hands and things like that." Glinda said with angry sniffles.

"It was innocent and we really were trying to be discrete."

"Do you need a break Lyndie?" Elphie said as she unselfconsciously pulled Glinda into her arms.

"No. This is just all a terrible mess."

"And unless I'm wrong it is about to get worse still." Dani said noticing the looks on her grandmother and mother's faces.

"Possibly, yes." Granny said.

"Madame Morrible made a second visit to the house just a few days ago, right before the Losids came to us."

"Again? Isn't there some regulation against that?" Glinda said.

"Again it was to check on Glinda…and now Elphaba. She convinced the Losids that she was just looking out for your best interests. We think, although we are not positive, that Mrs. Losid told the Headmistress the things that they had been noticing between Glinda and Elphaba." Mamma said as gently as she could.

"Wait…so it is likely that Madame Morrible, the person who has had something against me from the beginning, knows that Glinda and I are a couple." Elphie said with the calm that always frightened Glinda a little.

"The Losids inferred that you were from the living situation and what they saw. We neither confirmed nor denied it. But it is probable, given Mrs. Losid's nature, that she led Madame to the same inference." Granny said. It was all Elphie could do to stay seated and the next few minutes was just a jumble of Dani, Manif, Elphie and Glinda talking, swearing or sniffling at the same time.

"All right children." Mama Miola said in a calming tone. It took a few beats but they all settled down in response.

"You all need some time to talk alone and to let the dust settle. Miola and I will be staying here tonight. Tomorrow morning we can all talk again if you wish. We will help you with this in whatever way we need to." Granny said in a comforting tone that made Glinda sniffle and get up to give her a hug.

"Now, now child." She said as she patted Glinda's back.

"I'll go get the dorm ready for you." Dani smiled. Whenever Granny stayed at the cabin, they magically transformed the room where the grand daughters stayed into a nice, comfortable bedroom for her.

"Thank you my Dani, but wait a moment please. There are two things that I want you to know before we part tonight." Granny said.

"Okay Granny." Dani said and they all focused their attention on the old matriarch.

"First. We were aware that the Losids would not respond well to Glinda and Elphaba being a couple. But had we known that Mrs. Losid would be so indiscrete with what should have been private household matters we would have recommended that they retire before you moved in." Granny said sincerely.

"Absolutely." Mama agreed.

"And Second. Glinda and Elphaba, while I was listening to you recount the details of this terrible situation I felt a sense of pride. In you two because by any measure you both have handled this with level heads, common sense, grace and as my sister used to say, a set of brass ovaries." Granny smiled.

"Granny!" Dani chuckled.

"I stand by that. Why should men be the only ones who can display a little nerve?" Granny chuckled and so did Mama.

"And it leads me to fully believe that you will come through this in fine fettle."

"Thank you Granny. That means a great deal to us." Glinda sniffled and Elphie nodded.

"I am also very proud of you my grandchildren." Granny said smiling at Dani and Manif.

"You have shown great strength of character in the way you have stood by, supported and helped your friends. It takes great courage to stand up for what you believe to be right in the face of potential opposition."

"We never even considered another option. Whatever comes our way, we will cope with." Dani said.

"Even laundry and housecleaning." Manif chuckled.

"Don't worry children, we will figure out something to help with that." Mama said.

"But now, I think we should all get some sleep and let all of this settle."

It took close to half an hour for the conversation, hugs, thank yous and goodnights to run their course but eventually Granny was settled in her magically well appointed room downstairs, Mama Miola was in the suite that Dani and Manif normally occupied and Dani, Manif, Elphie and Glinda were all sitting in the suite that had been buffered.

They talked for a while about the things Granny had said and the implications of the situation in general. They vented of their frustrations to one another, let Elphie pace and swear, Glinda sniffle and Manif come up with wildly absurd plans. Glinda and Elphie figured that they would have to deal with Morrible sooner or later. They were just getting tired of everything being sooner. Eventually, they realized that they were probably in better shape than they thought, from a support standpoint and from a rules and regulations one as well. Even Elphie had agreed that there really wasn't anything that could be done about it at this moment, so worrying and brooding would serve no purpose. It was one thirty in the morning before they finally exchanged good nights and extra long hugs.

X

"What are we going to do about this?" Elphie said when they were finally settled into bed. Both Dani and Manif had insisted that she just stay there with Glinda. She resisted until Dani had said that they could go clear it with Granny, but Granny would insist that she do whatever she needed to ensure that Glinda was not suffering any adverse empathic issues. She had put up another minor fuss after they had danced and were ready for bed but Glinda giggling and teasing her about getting the most out of being wanton women put an end to that.

"My love, I thought you had put this away for tonight?" Glinda said as she shifted position so that she could face Elphie.

I'm trying, but…we made all these plans and trying to do things correctly and there always seems to be something that gets in the way." Elphie sighed.

"We don't know that this is going to get in the way." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her incredulously.

"Okay, we do not know how badly this is going to get in the way." She conceded with a chuckle.

"So why fume about it?"

"I know, I know. It's just…" Elphie started and Glinda silenced her with a kiss.

"_I look up to everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. I've loved you for so long and after all is said and done, you're still you. After all, you're still you." _ Glinda half sang have spoke.

"This won't change who we are Elphie. I am absolutely, positively, without a doubt, undeniably certain that it will not. You will still be you. I will still be me and more importantly, we will still be us."

"Okay, if you are sure." Elphie said with a little smile. She was over thinking things again and Glinda always knew what to do.

"Oh I'm sure. In fact, when all is said and done, I plan on walking right in front of ole Horrible, holding your hand." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie." Elphie said shaking her head.

"I may even plant a big smooch, right here." Glinda chuckled touching Elphie's lips.

"You wouldn't." Elphie said, actually afraid that she would.

"You never know." Glinda replied waggling her eyebrows.

"That's true I don't, about any of it. And it irritates and frustrates me." Elphie sighed.

"Sweetheart we just need to trust. Ourselves. Our friends, advisors, and most importantly beshert." Glinda said.

"How do you trust beshert?" Elphie replied.

"Because it never fails. Meant to be is meant to be. So we have to be." Glinda giggled.

"You're sleepy." Elphie chuckled.

"I am. Elphie all of this upsets me too, it does and I'm going to put that into action, when the time comes." Glinda said.

"And that time is not right now." Elphie smiled.

"Nope. Now is the time for kisses, hugs, I love you, and more kisses." Glinda said seriously. Elphie responded with a soft kiss and a firm embrace.

"I love you my precious girl." Elphie said.

"I love you too my beshert." Glinda smiled and they gazed at one another for a long beat before sharing a proper goodnight kiss.

X

"Well good morning Elphaba." Granny smiled as Elphie hit the bottom step.

"Would you like to join us for coffee?"

"Thank you, I would." Elphie aid as she sat down in the small sitting area near the kitchen.

"Morning green girl." Manif said as he came in from outside.

"Hello Manif." Elphie smiled.

"Manif was cleaning up the grilling pit. Miola and I will be going home after breakfast, but I suggested that you all stay at least until after lunch and enjoy some fresh fish that Jio caught yesterday and maybe a nice walk on the trails. The leaves are beautiful this time of year." Granny said.

"That sounds nice. Glinda will love it." Elphie said shyly.

"I'm glad you think so. Although the boy here said he could talk you into anything." Granny said with a sly chuckle.

"Did he now." Elphie smiled as she accepted a cup of coffee from Manif.

"I most certainly did not. If you are going to tattle on me get it right old woman." Manif said with a twinkle in is eye and Granny laughed.

"I said that I could annoy her into doing anything."

"Well that is more true." Elphie chuckled.

Mama Miola came out of the kitchen and joined the lighthearted chatting. Dani joined them about ten minutes later and Glinda made her way down about half an hour after that. When they were all settled at the table with bowls of hot oat cereal made with fresh cranberries and walnuts the conversation turned more serious.

"Children, Miola and I were talking this morning and we wanted you to know that we will get to work on finding a proper housekeeper for you this week." Granny said.

"Uh…actually Granny, we were talking about that last night." Glinda said.

"We think it might be a good idea to wait until all this stuff with Munchkinland and whatever is going to happen on campus to play out before bringing in someone else to the mix." Manif said.

"Well that does make a certain amount of sense, but are you sure?" Miola asked.

"We are." Dani smiled.

"We are all very busy and Elphaba and Manif are almost never there anyway. We can eat on campus or at Tyuron's. I can handle basic laundry well enough and Elphaba thinks tidying up is a relaxing activity." Dani smiled.

"She really does." Glinda confirmed.

"I can cook and don't mind cleaning up and Glinda here…" Manif said with a chuckle.

"I try hard and like relocating dust bunnies." Glinda said making everyone chuckle.

"She really does." Elphie confirmed making Glinda giggle.

"It sounds as though that you have really thought this through." Granny said.

"We did. It just seemed to be the thing that made the most sense. Fall break is in a little over a month, that's when Glinda and Elphaba make their announcement in Munchkinland. In between now and then, in addition to our class work, research and our fun classes, there is the Sorcerers Retreat, Elphaba has a big project coming up and Manif has to teach an extra class. We can fend for ourselves well enough." Dani said.

"All right. I can see that you have things well in hand. But I do not want you have extra pressure if not necessary. How would you feel about the babies and their wives coming out once a week to help with the heavier housework, laundry and other bigger house and yard issues?" Miola asked.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I know that I would feel better about this." Granny said.

"The twins adore Dani and the four of them just love to pitch in and help. And I happen to know for a fact that they are very fond of Glinda and Elphaba. Jashil even told me once that they thought Elphaba was very exotic."

"Hey you have a fan club green girl." Manif laughed and Elphie looked at him oddly.

"Just for future reference, if necessity ever dictates, I think that you would be able to tell those four about your relationship with confidence. They are all quite forward thinking and I think they would think that it is…what's that term that Daggy uses Miola?" Granny said.

"Neato." Mama Miola laughed.

"And I agree with Mother. We are not saying that you need to or should tell them, but if they happen to find out or you decide to tell them, I foresee no problems at all. And I must admit that I am much more comfortable with the notion of you two being engaged Glinda and Elphaba. I'm not sure that translates to same gender couples in general, but it just seems natural for you two."

"Mama, how very enlightened." Dani chuckled.

"A mama has to adapt. You'll see soon enough. I hope." Miola smiled innocently.

As they finished breakfast they talked a little more about their schedules, what Dani's brothers and their wives could do to help and the Losids. They all agreed that having them come once a week would help take some of the pressure off. Manif and Elphie volunteered to clean up after breakfast but Mama shooed them away. While she was in the kitchen, Manif, Elphie and Glinda went outside to ready the carriage in order to give Dani a little private time with her grandmother. When they were ready to go, Manif offered to drive them back to the house, but Miola said no, very firmly. Glinda was very sniffly and waved to them as they drove away and even after they were out of sight.

"Would you like to take a walk my sweet?" Elphie smiled and Glinda nodded.

X

"Elphie, let's go to the swings." Glinda asked after they had walked around all the different trails. They talked, picked wild flowers and even played several games of hide and seek, where the seeker was required to kiss the hider in a unique way upon finding her.

"All right Lyndie. But we swing one at a time." Elphie smiled.

"You are no fun at all." Glinda pouted.

"That's not what you said ten minutes ago when I found you." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that was really fun." Glinda giggled then pouted again.

"And so is swinging together."

"To be fair, you think almost anything done together is fun." Elphie laughed as they walked.

"True. Because it is. You can't deny it." Glinda said.

"I wouldn't dare try." Elphie said. Elphie gave in, like they both knew she would and they sat on the swing together, face-to-face trying to swing and find interesting ways to kiss until Dani and Manif found them for lunch.

X

"I'm so glad that Mama suggested this." Glinda sighed as she put down her fork.

"It was a wonderfully relaxing morning. And this fish was delicious."

"It was. I just love it out here in the fall." Dani said.

"Oh I didn't tell you that Elphie and I are going to have our wedding in the fall." Glinda grinned.

"We don't know which fall yet, but it will be in autumn."

"That will be lovely." Dani said.

"I can't wait to start planning in earnest." Glinda said.

"Me either." Manif said excitedly.

"Oh hush." Glinda laughed.

"Or I'll require that you wear a dress like a good MOH should."

"As long as it's not off the shoulder. That would not be a good look." Dani said.

"I could pull it off." Manif said shimmying his shoulders.

"Do I get a say?" Elphie asked.

"Of course sweetheart." Glinda bubbled.

"No dress. I'll probably need to be distracted, but there has got to be a better way." Elphie said.

"I was planning on bringing my scepter." Manif chuckled and Elphie groaned.

They talked a little more about possible wedding ideas as they cleaned up after lunch. They didn't really want to leave, but they all had homework to do. Glinda and Manif went to get the carriage while Elphie and Dani went to put things back in their overnight bags.

"So are we ready for this?" Manif asked as they were getting in the rig.

"I thought we all agreed that we needed to get back home." Elphie said.

"Not ready to go home. Ready to fight the good fight, to stand up for what is right." Manif said in a dramatic tone, standing on the driver's seat.

"I am." Glinda bubbled.

"I thought we were just going to just wait and see how this played out." Elphie said.

"Way to take the pep out of a pep talk green girl." Manif said as he sat down.

"That didn't seem very peppy." Elphie said then regretted it. Manif conjured pom-poms and put them all in cheerleader's outfits.

"Oh boy!" Glinda squealed.

"Better?" Manif chuckled and Elphie merely shook her head.

"Give me an L." He said through a huge megaphone.

"L!" Glinda yelled. Dani joined her on O and by the time they got to E Elphie grudgingly joined in.

"What are we doing all this for?" Manif yelled.

"They glory of love!" Glinda bubbled delighted.

"We will do it all for the glory of love." She said with a grin then gave Elphie a kiss. Dani chuckled and gave Manif a kiss too while Glinda shook her pom-poms and bounced with delight.

"Now that's peppy." Elphie smiled unable to resist Glinda's antics.

"If we are going to go to war, there's no better reason than love. Kisses for everyone!" Manif grinned and tried to kiss Elphie's cheek.

"We will sing about this someday green girl." Manif laughed when Elphie moved out of his reach.

"Perhaps." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a nice kiss.


	154. Chapter 154

A/N: Because of work related issues this short chap that serves well as a transition. . Also, I will be unable to post next week. I apologize for both. mecelphie.

X

"Now can I take off this ridiculous cheerleader's uniform? Elphie asked as she and Glinda walked into their room at Fosswood.

"It's not ridiculous, you look cute." Glinda smiled as she cuddled up to Elphie.

"You look cute. I look silly." Elphie smiled back.

"And I still don't understand why you didn't just conjure our clothing back when Dani did theirs."

"I told you, I wanted to keep them. They might come in handy…someday." Glinda giggled and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Like on our wedding trip. There will be plenty to cheer about then." She added with a sly smile then gave Elphie a kiss.

"So you are envisioning some sort of scenario where… you know never mind." Elphie said.

"I don't think I have the wherewithal to postulate that right now."

"I'm sorry Elphie. Manif was just trying to distract us a little and I was just…" Glinda started.

"You were just being your adorable perky self my precious girl. Just as you always should be." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a very nice kiss.

"I just don't see much reason to cheer right now." She added with a sigh.

Glinda gave Elphie a soft kiss then went into their closet and came out with one of Elphie's older, casual dresses. As she went about getting a change of clothing for herself, Elphie carefully removed the old-fashioned, long pleated maroon and silver striped skirt and the short sleeved maroon sweater with a large silver S on the front.

"Should I hang these up or fold them." Elphie asked and Glinda poked her head out of the closet. She saw Elphie standing there in her plain white cotton undergarments, silver and maroon stripped knee socks and maroon canvas shoes with an S on the side and her breath hitched.

"Wow." Glinda grinned as she came out of the walk in closet.

"Now this is something worth cheering for." Glinda giggled. Elphie looked confused for a beat then blushed when she saw the familiar gleam in Glinda's eyes.

"I'll just fold them." Elphie chuckled. Then Glinda started to remove her own, knee length skirt and somewhat tighter fitting sweater and in less than a minute she was dressed very similarly to Elphie.

"Want to know what pom-poms are really for?" Glinda said with a mischievous grin as she wiggled and bounced while shaking the pom-poms.

"I'm not sure if I do or not." Elphie chuckled.

"You do." Glinda giggled as she held the pom-poms up to her chest and shimmied her shoulders.

"These wonderful little things were invented." She continued with a grin as she hunched over just a little.

"So that breasts could play peek-a-boo."

"Intriguing notion." Elphie said.

"Peek-a boo." Glinda tittered loudly she straightened up, threw out her chest and moved the pom-poms for just a beat before putting them back over her chest. Elphie's eyes went wide, partly out of surprise and partly at the brief glimpse of Glinda's firm and perfect breasts jiggling under the lacy yellow brassiere. She wasn't sure why but that brief glimpse gave her tingles. Glinda, who was quickly being overcome with the giggles, repeated the game several times before collapsing against Elphie.

"That explanation just might have some merit." Elphie chuckled when Glinda had her giggles under control.

"Yours want to play too." Glinda grinned as she handed Elphie the pom-poms.

"If you say so." Elphie said dubiously as she held them up to her chest.

"Peek-a-boo." Elphie said as she moved the pom-poms.

"Really sell it Elphie, give it some oomph. Fling back those pom-poms and throw out those beautiful breasts proudly." Glinda instructed with a chuckle.

"Oomph? I'll try my sweet, just for you." Elphie smiled.

"Yay!" Glinda bubbled. Elphie hunched her shoulders like Glinda had done then straightened up and said peek- a- boo with a firm emphasis on the boo while attempting to shimmy her shoulders and shake the pom-poms.

"Give me a B." Glinda giggled then took one of the pom-poms from Elphie. As she engaged them in a hands-on version of peek-a-boo, she cheered out the word breasts then succumbed to another bout of giggles. After about fifteen minutes of this no holds barred silliness that ended with a completely naked game that required all four pom-poms, Glinda fell naked on the bed, kicking her feet and laughing merrily.

"Well my precious, if your goal was to distract me, you succeeded." Elphie laughed.

"My goal was to see you breasts jiggle while you cheered." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie." Elphie blushed.

"Distraction was just a perk." Glinda replied as she tried to tug Elphie down onto the bed.

"Since we are naked, want to fool around?"

"Would you settle for a dance? I really do have a lot of homework to catch up on." Elphie said.

"I'd love a dance." Glinda said happily. She knew that Elphie would not fool around when she proposed it, but was surprised that she suggested a dance.

"And I love you." Glinda said as she pressed her body against Elphie's. Their dance was more like a long embrace with slight movement, but neither one cared.

"Promise me that everything is going to be all right." Elphie said after a few minutes.

"Everything is going to be all right. I promise." Glinda said with absolute certainty then pulled Elphie into one of their long, involved reassuring kisses that segued into a kiss that necessitated Glinda taking her bath early and lukewarm.

X

"Glinda, do you remember that room at the end of the hallway upstairs, the one that has been used for storage for years?" Dani asked as she and Glinda cleaned up after dinner. Mama Miola had left some vegetable stew and fresh bread at the cabin for them to take home and warm up for dinner. They ate together and talked about the upcoming week, but afterwards both Elphie and Manif had projects to work on, so Dani and Glinda volunteered to clean up. Dani was washing and Glinda was drying.

"The one that you said had the broken windows?" Glinda asked as she took a glass from Dani.

"Yep. What I didn't tell you is that it is actually a sunroom. There are windows on three walls, from corner to corner. It just hasn't been used as a sunroom since the playroom was built on the third floor. Then the windows were broken in that last big storm we had and haven't been fixed yet. They were supposed to have been, but I guess other things took precedence. I even forgot about it until I went in there to look for something earlier." Dani said.

"A sunroom? That would be a great place to paint." Glinda said enthusiastically.

"That was exactly my thought. I think we should turn that room into a studio. If you are finished with your homework, I thought maybe we could go up and look it over." Dani said.

"I'm done enough." Glinda grinned.

"Glinda." Dani chuckled.

"I just need to review for a quiz tomorrow. I can do that before bed. Elphie will be busy all night." Glinda said.

"All right." Dani smiled.

The chatted about how nice it would be to have a nice space to paint in during the winter months as they finished up the kitchen then spent a couple of hours in the sun room. Glinda stopped by her room to kiss Elphie and get her glitter wand. She used it to create a layout as they talked about where to put easels, benches and drawing tables. Dani had never really thought about all the possibilities, but was not surprised that Glinda had so many ideas.

"Well there you are my wife." Manif said as he stood in the doorway of the sunroom.

"I like seeing you surrounded in pink glitter." He chuckled.

"Hello to you too Glinda."

"Hi Manif." Glinda grinned as Manif gave Dani a kiss on the cheek.

"We are envisioning a studio." Glinda said.

"As in art studio?" Manif said.

"Yes. I thought this space might make a good one." Dani smiled.

"Hmmm. So much for making this my cigar room." Manif laughed.

"You don't smoke cigars. And I happen to know that you have no plans to start." Dani chuckled.

"Oh you know that huh?" Manif laughed.

"I think I'll say good night and go pester Elphie before bed." Glinda giggled.

"Good night Glinda." Dani smiled.

"Night Glinda." Manif said.

"Throw in a pester or two for me." He chuckled as Glinda was leaving.

"I'd be glad to." Glinda laughed.

Glinda skipped down the hallway and into Elphie's study. Elphie was sitting at her desk completely engaged in whatever she was doing. With a silent giggle Glinda used her glitter wand to create a sparkly note to float down on to Elphie's desk. Elphie startled just a bit then looked up with a confused look. Glinda grinned, because she always had that look when she was pulled out of her head.

"Hi sweetheart. Guess what?" Glinda said as she hopped up onto Elphie's desk.

"What?" Elphie smiled.

"Dani wants to make the sunroom into a studio." Glinda bubbled.

"There's a sunroom here?" Elphie asked.

"Yep, I'll show you tomorrow. It's got windows everywhere, gets great natural light, it has a small fireplace and will be warm and cozy in the winter." Glinda said.

"Sounds like it will be a very nice place for you and Dani to paint." Elphie said.

"Cuddle break? Glinda asked hopefully and Elphie moved her chair away from her desk in response. Glinda effortlessly slid from the desk down onto Elphie's lap and gave her a hug then a kiss before hopping up, tugging Elphie up and leading her over to the comfy chairs. For fifteen or twenty minutes they cuddled kissed and just looked at one another. A pat to Glinda's hip signaled that Elphie felt the need to get back to her work.

"Oh drat." Glinda said as she got up from Elphie's lap.

"What my sweet?" Elphie said.

"Manif wanted me to pester you for him and I forgot." Glinda giggled.

"I'll do it before I go to bed."

"Just what I need, now he is annoying by proxy." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh it'll be fun. My definition." Glinda grinned.

"I'll consider myself warned." Elphie said.

"Good. Now get back to work. I'm going to get my books and study in here. The sooner I finish the sooner the pestering can begin." Glinda bubbled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Well at least studying is involved. " Elphie smiled as she went back to her desk.

Glinda bubbled over to her designated shelf, got her books and settled into her chair to review for her test. In the short time it took her to get settled, Elphie had already become absorbed in her work. Glinda smiled, watched her for a little bit then sighed happily and opened her books.

X

"Ah Elphaba." Professor Thiol said as he came around the corner and saw Elphie coming into the Chemistry Department's lounge area.

"Just the chemist I wanted to see."

"Good Morning Dr. Thiol." Elphie smiled.

"Sit with me for a few minutes, I have a few things I need to talk to you about." Professor Thiol smiled as he pointed towards a small table in the corner.

"Of course Professor." Elphie said and followed him over.

"First off, I've assigned you as Dr. Dolfonf's research assistant. Several of the Professors requested you, but I think that your interests will be best served as an assistant to one of the Project professors. I know that he is an organic chemistry professor, but his current work is very multidisciplinary and your biochemistry expertise will come in handy." Professor Thiol said.

"All right Dr. Thiol. I'm looking forward to it." Elphie smiled. She had hoped to be assigned to the project, but hadn't mentioned it.

"Good. There will be a meeting of the new and current RA's tomorrow at three." The professor said.

"I'll be there." Elphie said.

"Secondly, I received an official request from the Sorcery Department for you to accompany them on their annual Sorcerer's Retreat again. Apparently you made an impression on their Potion's department."

"I'm not sure how. I just talked to one of the potions professors about poisonous plants once while I was waiting for Glinda." Elphie said shyly.

"Well that explains their request. They would like you to work with their Third Year Potions majors on non- magical hazards of poisonous plants. You'd be working with one of their people. " Professor said.

"I'd be teaching?" Elphie said with a hint of dismay.

"More like tutoring I suspect, since they are Third Year. We've discussed this Elphaba. Even though you are a RA and not a TA, you will still be expected to do some tutoring of the underclassman in the labs. I think the experience will be good for you. You are more than qualified, you enjoy the subject matter and you have something that no other scientist in this department can bring. First hand magical knowledge. I will not require you to go, but I am strongly suggesting it. Plus we could use some new plant samples." Professor Thiol said.

"I will try Professor. I got a lot out of the trip last year." Elphie said.

"Good girl. Just consider it a grand experiment." Professor chuckled.

"I can do that." Elphie smiled.

"Now for the last thing. There was a note on my desk this morning from your Head Mistress, requesting a meeting with me, about you, on Wednesday." Professor Thiol said.

"Madame Morrible contacted you?" Elphie said struggling to stay in control.

"She said that she has some information that I might be interested in knowing and that might affect your status. Do you have any idea what she is talking about?" Thiol said.

"I might. She may have found out that Glinda and I are a couple." Elphie said.

"Why would she think that would be of interest to me? I am your academic advisor. Besides I already know that." The man said.

"Professor Thiol, I honestly do not know what she is doing. Glinda and I were going to discuss something related to this with you in a week or so, but we just found out that she has been… I wish I knew." Elphie sighed.

"Well I don't have to meet with her. I really don't have time and even less inclination to do so. But I will help in any way I can." Professor Thiol said.

"Thank you Dr. Thiol. I'm sorry she has involved you." Elphie said.

"Oh she has meddled around here before. You'd think she would have learned better by now. I told her once that the Humanities department would be better equipped to deal with her obsession with assessing morality." Thiol replied with a smile and Elphie chuckled in spite of her anger. Professor Thiol had to go, but since Elphie had half an hour before her lab started she decided to go talk to Glinda instead of starting her work.

X

"Before you leave today Glinda." Dr, Bikloam said as her session with Glinda was winding down.

"Madame Morrible contacted me today about your off campus living arrangements."

"Oh no." Glinda said with obvious distress.

"She's been poking around at Fosswood. I think that she knows about Elphie and me."

"Madame Head went to your home?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"Twice. That's illegal, right?" Glinda asked.

"Well it is certainly unusual. Unless she has reason to think that you are in danger. Are you?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"No, of course not. Unless it's from her." Glinda sighed.

"Glinda are you free to tell me what's going on?" Dr. Bikloam asked. Glinda nodded and told her advisor everything about the rumors, Nessa's visit, their plans to go public and what happened with the Losids. She became angry and cried a little but when she was finished she felt better.

"Well now this is a complicated situation. But I do not see how Madame Morrible should factor in at all. I'll meet with her as she requests, see what she wants and we can take it from there." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Thank you." Glinda smiled.

"You just go into the buffer room for a bit and collect yourself, then focus on your class work. We will get this squared away." Dr. Bikloam said.

"I know it will work out, but this is stressful enough without her interference." Glinda said.

"I agree." Dr. Bikloam said. They talked for a minute or two more then Glinda left her office.

Glinda headed for the buffer room but decided to go outside instead. She entertained the idea of going to find Elphie, but thought better of it. They were going to have lunch together anyway and could talk then. She turned around on the steps and decided to go to the buffer room after all.

"Glinda?" She heard Elphie's voice say and whirled around to see her love hurrying towards her.

"Elphie." Glinda said with concern. When Elphie reached her Glinda looked in her eyes and felt her.

"Let me guess, Madame Morrible wants a meeting with your advisor." Glinda said.

"How did you…oh no Dr. Bikloam too?" Elphie said.

"I'd work on that turning someone into something unpleasant chant if I were you." Glinda said seriously as the headed inside to go to the buffer room.


	155. Chapter 155

"Well turning Madame Head into something unpleasant is certainly an option." Beliea smiled.

"But I'm guessing that it would create more problems than it solves."

"I figured. I just wanted confirmation before I dismissed the idea completely." Glinda said with a sigh. She and Elphie had spent a few minutes comparing notes before separating and going back to their classes. Elphie had been very agitated and that had made it hard for Glinda to concentrate on her morning classes. Elphie had said that she would try to meet them for lunch but Glinda doubted that she would make it.

"Beliea, you found nothing in the code of conduct that forbids same sex couples, right? So even if she did find out that Elphaba and Glinda are, she couldn't do anything, right?" Loma said, visibly upset.

"I found nothing, but who knows what Morrible has. None of this makes much sense." Beliea said.

"I think it's just plain old fashioned rude for Madame Morrible to pry into your lives like this." Juiva added with a sympathetic smile.

"I did find out that this isn't the first time that she has fixated, for lack of a better term, on a student. There are many cases of her presenting findings from her self initiated investigations to the review board over the past twenty five years." Beliea said.

"Oh no, oh no. What are we going to do?" Glinda said with a mix of anger and frustration.

"Ugh she is such a bi…" Loma started.

"Loma!" Juiva admonished and Beliea could only chuckle.

"I'm not sure that this, in and of itself, represents a major issue. Only a few of those students were actually disciplined for the code violations she brought them up on. And those did seem warranted. One girl was selling illegal herbs out of her dorm room." Beliea said.

"What happened to her?" Glinda asked.

"She, and the others were expelled." Beliea said.

"Expelled! How is that not a major issue?" Glinda said angrily.

"It seems pretty major to me." Juiva added.

"But it was only a few students that were expelled, right? What happened to the others?" Loma asked.

"I'm glad you asked that." Beliea smiled and Glinda sighed.

"Elphie's tendency to overreact must be rubbing off on me." Glinda smiled sheepishly.

"Like you never overreacted before you two became close." Loma chuckled.

"Overreaction is an understandable response. I probably should have gotten to the point of this sooner." Beliea replied.

"I hope the point is that Horrible is insane and no one takes her seriously." Glinda said.

"Close." Beliea smiled and the other three girls looked at her in surprise.

"The majority of those cases were found to be baseless and once she was unofficially accused of pursuing a personal vendetta of some sort. I don't have any details but my friend in the Chancellor's office said that it is rumored that years ago she was reprimanded for accepting personal favors in exchange for trying to get a scholarship student expelled."

"That's awful." Juiva said.

"I would believe it. I tell you the one only reason she has a job is because she has things on people. Or she had very close friends in high places." Loma said.

"If she plays that dirty, how can we know she won't with us too?" Glinda said irritably.

"We don't know that she won't. But I have a hunch that you will be more than able to reciprocate in kind." Beliea said with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or flattered." Glinda said with a smile and Juiva chuckled.

"I think she meant that as a compliment." Juiva replied and Beliea nodded.

"You know, what I don't get is why ole Horrible doesn't realize what she is up against. I mean she has dealt with your parents and Elphaba is the former Governor and current Heir of Munchkinland for Oz's sake. Someone as devious as she is can't be that clueless." Loma said.

"But someone as narcissistic as I believe her to be can be quite oblivious to things that." Beliea said.

"Fruoa called her that too!" Glinda chuckled.

"Ladies, I need to get back to classes, I'm sure that you all should too." Beliea said.

"Glinda what you need to remember in all of this is that Morrible thinks that she has damaging information that no one else knows about. In her mind that gives her great power. But you and Elphaba know that this is not a true secret. The very people that she wants to reveal this to already know and it makes no difference to them. Even if she puts two and two together and figures out that you two were affianced and living together in the dorms, she doesn't know that matter has already been dealt with officially and on the record. That carries a lot of weight in situations like this. I am confident that even if she did take this to the review board nothing would come of it. It will cause initial problems and be very stressful but it would be ultimately dismissed." She explained carefully.

"And you have us, complete with Gotero's picket signs." Loma chuckled.

"And Elphaba's advisors in Munchkinland will help too, I'm sure." Juiva said.

"All of this is true. You have more in your favor than against." Beliea said.

"Thank you all. I feel a little better now. I just want all of this to be over with. All of this fuss seems so stupid. I just want to walk across campus holding hands with my fiancé like other couples do. Is that too much to ask?" Glinda said with a sigh.

"No, it's not." Beliea said and the others nodded in agreement.

-x-

"Hey Dani." Loma said as they met their friend coming down the stairs to the Sorcery Building as they were getting ready to go up.

"You missed the meeting." Juiva added with a little chuckle.

"Sorry you all, I got tied up. I'm just going over to get something to bring back." Dani said.

"I'll go over with you and tell you all about it. Beliea was very helpful and positive." Glinda said.

"Glinda honey your class starts in a couple of minutes. We can talk later." Dani said.

"Oh I'm sure that my favorite TA will write me a tardy slip." Glinda said with a smile.

"Give it up Dani." Loma chuckled.

"Oh all right." Dani relented.

"Save me a seat Juiva, I'll be there in a bit." Glinda chuckled as she turned around to head back to the café.

"TA's pet." Loma laughed as she and Juiva went on up the steps.

"Well at least you seem in better spirits than you did before lunch." Dani said as she and Glinda walked slowly to the café.

"I am. Beliea really was a help. I'm glad that she could get out of her meeting and join us for lunch." Glinda said.

"Did Elphaba make it." Dani asked.

"No. But I didn't really expect her to. In reality as much as I would have liked for her to be there, she was better off immersed in her lab stuff. Even if this all ends up okay, this is going to be so hard on her." Glinda said.

"Hard on you both I'm sure." Dani said then put her arm around Glinda's shoulder and gave her a little squeeze.

"Now, what did Beliea have to say?"

Glinda told Dani everything that Beliea had said as they walked onto the patio. Since there were many people milling around they talked in the form of verbal shorthand that the group of friends had developed unintentionally, out of necessity, when talking about Glinda and Elphie's relationship in public.

When Dani had her lunch and Glinda some cookies they started to leave the café. As they were walking to the door Madame Morrible and another official were coming in. Madame saw Glinda and waved.

"Hello Glinda dear." Madame said, ignoring Dani and waving her co-worker off.

"Hello Madame." Glinda said very coolly, noticeably taking a step away from the woman.

"How nice to see you. Since you moved off campus, I am not able to do that as often as I'd like." Morrible said with a smile that was meant to be pleasant and caring, but that turned Glinda's stomach, because she could feel what it hid.

"Then you should have come when we were at home." Glinda mumbled. Dani heard her loud and clear and as she made a soft coughing sound she very gently, and out of sight of Morrible pinched her friend's arm. It wasn't hard enough to hurt Glinda but it was hard enough to warn her that this was not the time or place.

"You must speak up Glinda. It is not becoming of a lady to mutter like a crazy person." Morrible said firmly.

"I apologize Madame." Glinda strained to get out.

"My mind is on my classes. I have a quiz soon."

"We do need to be getting back." Dani said, trying to come to Glinda's rescue.

"Of course, of course." Madame said dismissively then trained her gaze on Glinda.

"Glinda, I want you to know that you are still to come to me if you have any problems or concerns. As the, for all intents and purposes, Dean of Women I am still charged with your well-being, as long as you are a student here, even if you are no longer living on campus." She said with authority and confidence. Her words were calm and reasonable but Glinda could feel something like a veiled threat behind them and it irritated her.

"I assure you Madame Morrible that I know who is in charge of my well being." Glinda replied pleasantly but with equal confidence, looking directly into Morrible's eyes.

"Here on campus." She added with a smile and Dani groaned inwardly.

"I am very glad to hear that. All girls have issues that can multiply or secrets that can become problematic if not given the respect they deserve. I am always here to help my girls navigate the treacherous waters of young adulthood." Madame Morrible said pointedly and Glinda merely nodded and smiled. She also did not move until Morrible, who had spotted another student, had hurried away and was out of sight.

"Am I misreading something or did she just threaten you." Dani whispered.

"You are not misreading a thing." Glinda said as she turned to face her friend.

"You snooped, didn't you?" Dani said.

'I did. But Dani…" Glinda said then took a deep breath.

"I think that she was hoping that I would."

"What? " Dani said.

"I walked right into it. I'm so stupid." Glinda said angrily. Dani took Glinda's hand and started to lead her to the door.

"Are you telling me that she wanted you to know that she is up to something? That's nuts." Dani said when they were outside.

"I don't know. But what I felt was clear, not hidden, or confused. It was also rather malicious. And do you know what this means?" Glinda said then continued without waiting for Dani to answer.

"It means that I can't do anything because if I do, she can accuse me of misusing my powers. I can't believe that I just took her bait so easily. What in the hell does she want? What can be gained from all of this?" She said getting angrier and angrier.

"Come on Glinda we are going to Dr. Bikloam and I am not taking no for an answer. This is getting way too out of hand." Dani said firmly as she took her friend by the hand.

X

"I can't believe this!" Elphie said angrily after Glinda and Dani told her and Manif what had happened with Beliea, Morrible and Dr. Bikloam that day. Glinda had warned her that she wasn't going to like it but to try and just listen to everything . Elphie had listened but had long ago started pacing and swearing.

"Damnit Glinda you should have come to tell me." She snapped.

"To what end?" Glinda snapped back.

"So that we could have gone through this in your lab."

"So that I could have helped, said something to her. She threatened you. This needs to end. Now." Elphie replied testily.

"Elphie you need to remember what Dr. B said about not doing anything in haste." Glinda said in kind.

"I don't give a damn about what…" Elphie started.

"Elphie, really…" Glinda interrupted but was in turn interrupted.

"We all just need to take a big breath here." Manif said rather loudly and Glinda and Elphie both glared at him.

"Just stay out…" Elphie started.

"Oh no you don't green girl. Don't you dare tell me to stay out of this or that it is none of my concern." Manif said a little angrily.

"Because that is a load of crap. Dani and I are involved because we love you and we choose to be. Just get that through your thick head already."

"Fine." Elphie snapped.

"We are sorry Manif." Glinda said more or less contritely.

"Do not speak for me." Elphie said.

"Do you hear yourselves? Morrible has you two fussing and snapping at one another. What if that is what she wants?" Manif said and all three of them just gaped at him.

"Good, I got your attention. Now you two hug…like you mean it." He commanded with a smile, pointing to Glinda and Elphie. Elphie looked at Glinda and Glinda immediately put herself into her arms and snuggled close.

"I apologize my precious girl." Elphie said softly then kissed Glinda's forehead after a few long beats.

"Me too." Glinda said then gently kissed Elphie's lips before pulling away from her.

"We were not angry at one another Manif and we would have worked it out without your interference." Elphie said.

"Oh I know that. But my dinner was getting cold. I was trying to hurry things along." Manif grinned and Dani batted at him.

"Do you really think that is her goal? To plant the seeds of dissent?" Elphie asked as they sat back down at the table.

"Actually I just thought of that on the fly to get your attention. But it is a plausible as anything else." Manif said.

"May I say something here?" Dani asked.

"Of course you can." Glinda said.

"And thank you for asking." Elphie said looking at Manif, who merely stuck out his tongue at her.

Dani simply steered the conversation back to the things that Dr. Bikloam had said about Morrible having less information than they did and how that was an advantage. Now that the general angst of the situation had died down they just talked about the whole situation in general and by the time they got to dessert they were poking fun at Madame Morrible.

X

"Elphie, sweetheart, come to bed please." Glinda said from the doorway to Elphie's study.

"I need to study." Elphie said from her comfy chair.

"You are not studying, you are brooding." Glinda said and Elphie did not protest.

"She threatened you Lyndie." Elphie said as Glinda took her hand and pulled her up.

"Not directly, not in words." Glinda said.

"No, worse. She used your powers against you. That is reprehensible." Elphie said as she allowed herself to be led to the bedroom.

"If that is indeed what she did, no one disagrees with you my love." Glinda said as she guided Elphie to her bed. It was rare when Glinda was able to get Elphie to go to bed when she was in a mood like this and she couldn't help but wonder what else was going on.

"Scoot over, I'm getting in there with you." She added and Elphie moved over.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Elphie asked as Glinda stretched out beside her and covered them both up.

"Because I trust Dr. Bikloam, our friends and the system in general." Glinda said.

"But I don't trust Madame Morrible. Anyone who would use a person's empath powers against them is capable of anything." Elphie said.

"We all agree with that. And no one else trusts her either. But remember there are more of us than there are of her. We just need to let this play out. I really believe that we have the advantage here Elphie. And you need to as well." Glinda said then kissed Elphie softly.

"And you need to go to sleep my sweet. It is very late." Elphie said, not committing to anything.

"Kiss me good night then sing to me and I'll consider it." Glinda giggled.

"I love you my Elphie. It will be all right, I promise. You can trust that." She added softly.

"I love you too my Lyndie. And I do trust you, more than I trust myself most of the time." Elphie said then gave Glinda a slow and meaningful kiss.

"_Through the darkness, I can see your light. And you will always shine. And I can feel your heart in mine. Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you." _Elphie sang softly.

I look up to everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. I've loved you for so long. And after all is said and done. You're still you, after all. You're still you."

"And you're still you and we are still us, no matter who, causes us to fuss." Glinda sing-songed then giggled lightly just to help Elphie relax a little. It worked and she snuggled happily against Elphie after she heard her chuckle quietly.

X

Dr. Bikloam walked down the hallway towards Professor Thiol's office. Even though it was very early in the morning there was a great deal of activity. She had heard from Glinda on several occasions that people work in the laboratories at all hours of the day and night, but the scene still surprised her. She hoped that the Professor was in at this early hour and was pleased to spot him coming out of a nearby door.

"Excuse me, Professor Thiol." Dr. Bikloam called and the man turned.

"Dr. Bikloam, correct?" Thiol asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry to barge in on you so early, but I would like to speak to you for just a moment. If you have time." Dr. Bikloam asked.

"Certainly." Thiol replied as he indicated an open door that was close by.

"Is this about Elphaba attending the Sorcerer's Retreat?" He asked as they walked.

"It is about Elphaba in a way, but not about the Retreat." Dr. Bikloam said as she preceded Elphaba's advisor into a small office. He followed behind and shut the door.

"Is there something wrong between her and her young lady?" The man asked as he indicated a chair.

"No, nothing like that but it is about them." Dr. Bikloam said as she sat down.

"Their Head Mistress, Madame Morrible has requested a meeting with me tomorrow. Glinda informed me that she requested one with you as well."

"She did. Do you know why? Elphaba was not sure but seemed to think that it was about Madame knowing that she is engaged." Professor Thiol asked.

"I think that it might be, but I am not sure either. I wanted to ask you to keep that appointment and allow me to join you, or come to the appointment I have with her." Dr. Bikloam said.

"I wasn't planning on meeting with her at all, but if you feel there is a need I will reconsider." Professor Thiol said.

"Professor, I will tell you all the details at another time if you wish, but I am of the opinion that Madame might be trying to impugn Elphaba, Glinda or both by revealing to us and maybe even to the review board that they are a couple. She is unaware that we already know. By meeting with her together, I hope to nip this in the bud." Dr. Bikloam said.

"I see. She is an irritant, I'd rather not have to deal with, but I will not have her disparaging my top student. When is your meeting with her?" Professor Thiol asked.

The two advisors talked for a few more minutes and even though Professor Thiol did not want further details he did say that he would do anything necessary to protect Elphie's reputation.

X

It was almost time for Elphie to leave with Manif to go to campus and Glinda was not yet downstairs for breakfast. Glinda occasionally cut it close, but was always down by now. Since Elphie knew that Glinda had not slept very well she went up to say a private goodbye to her. She found her still asleep. After telling Manif to go ahead without her, she went back upstairs.

"Lyndie, my sweet." Elphie said softly then kissed Glinda softly several times.

"Wake up Lyndie."

After several more kisses, Glinda groaned awake but as soon as she saw Elphie she perked up and tried to get another, more robust kiss. Elphie indulged her once, but regretfully deflected another attempt.

"Glinda, you need to get up and get ready, Mr. Frama will be here in an hour or so." Elphie smiled.

"Is he early today?" Glinda asked.

"No. He is on time, you are late. And consequently so am I." Elphie smiled.

"You stayed to wake me up. Elphie that is so very sweet. I love you so much." Glinda said then wrapped her arms around Elphie.

"I was concerned Lyndie. You were very restless last night." Elphie said as she held Glinda close.

"I don't remember dreaming, but I guess I did. It must be this mess with Morrible. I can't wait until it is over." Glinda said.

"Me either. I'll run you a bath." Elphie smiled.

"Kiss me first." Glinda said and Elphie did.

While Glinda took a quick bath then got dressed they talked a little more about Morrible and the whole going public situation. Glinda admitted to feeling slightly unsettled but couldn't pin point the reason. She just assumed it was a collection of things that would work themselves out in time. She assured Elphie that she was really okay but accepted a long, intricate reassuring kiss before going down to breakfast anyway.

X

Even though Elphie all but missed her first class, the rest of the morning was fairly normal for both her and Glinda. They attended their classes and had lunch together. They lingered a little longer at lunch than they should have, but it didn't seem to matter. Elphie walked Glinda all the way to her class, which thrilled her. Midway through the afternoon Glinda received a note that Madame Morrible want to see her. Dr. Bikloam had instructed her to report any contact Morrible initiated to her, but she was unavailable. Glinda thought about telling Dani but didn't want to involve her anymore than she was. She also thought about going to get Elphie, but figured that would only create more problems. Glinda stopped to think about everything that Dr. Bikloam had told her and everything else. She knew that she had the advantage and was sure that she could just nod and smile and get whatever Morrible wanted over with quickly without any fuss.

X

"Good afternoon Madame, you wished to see me?" Glinda said pleasantly as she entered the Headmistress' office.

"Yes Glinda, come and sit." Madame said with a smile.

"Is there something wrong Madame? I have no issues at the moment." Glinda said as she sat down.

"I just want to make sure that our little talk yesterday made an impression on you." Madame said seriously.

"Oh it did." Glinda smiled.

"_But not in the way you think, you nosey old bat." _She thought to herself.

"Good, good. I noticed today that you were having lunch with Elphaba. I would imagine that it takes work to maintain a friendship when you live off campus and she lives on. That can be stressful, I'm sure." Morrible said.

"Oh not at all. Elphie is my very best friend. We enjoy each other's company very much. It's also not hard with my other friends either." Glinda said, refusing to take the bait again.

"Good friendships are like that."

"You two are quite close. Observant, intelligent people can't help but notice these things." Madame Morrible said.

"_Nosey, evil people can't either." _Glinda thought to herself.

"We are best friends. It would stand to reason that we are close." Glinda replied.

"Don't be impertinent." Madame said.

"I was not trying to be. I just don't understand why you think my friendship with Elphaba is a problem." Glinda said.

"My dear you are young and have no idea of the trials the world holds for you. There are certain things that if they became known to the public would ruin a proper young lady's reputation. Part of my job is to prevent that." Madame Morrible said with a smile and Glinda felt herself being baited again.

"I don't see how being friends with the Munchkin Heir would harm my reputation. I would think that it would enhance it." Glinda said with a smile.

"You are not privy to the same information that I am. You need my guidance to avoid the social pitfalls that this kind of friendship can produce." Madame said putting an innuendo-laden stress on the word friendship and all of a sudden it dawned on Glinda what might be going on, at least in part. Morrible was trying to get Glinda to confide in her about her relationship with Elphie. It could be to become the person who gets the credit for smoothing this all over with the administration, and keep her out of trouble, to use the information against Elphie somehow or both. Glinda wouldn't put it past her to tell the information to someone, cause the problems then come sweeping in to bail her out. Whatever was going on, it angered Glinda.

"And you are not privy to the same information that I am." Glinda said more irritably than she intended but she didn't seem able to stop herself.

"You watch your tone Miss Upland. I was lenient with you once before but I am not inclined to be so again." Madame said.

"Madame I have done nothing to you and yet I am being singled out because I am close to a person that you do not care for." Glinda said trying to remain calm.

"I am not warning you again Miss Upland. To infer that I have something against Miss Thropp is preposterous and I will not tolerate it." Madame said and Glinda knew that she had touched a nerve.

"I wasn't inferring anything. Observant, intelligent people can't help but notice these things. And I will require no more warnings. I am leaving." Glinda said as she got up.

"You are not going anywhere Miss Upland. You do not seem to realize that I have the control here." Madame said.

"I may be young Madame, but I am not stupid. You are threatening me for no good reason. I am privy to far more than you think I am and I assure you that whatever it is that you are hoping to achieve with this vendetta will not work." Glinda replied. She was channeling some of Morrible's attitude, but wasn't completely aware of it,

"That is enough Miss Upland, you have now crossed the line." Madame Morrible said.

"Go ahead and expel me." Glinda said not really caring anymore.

"Oh I have no intention of expelling you my dear. That would be counter-productive. What I am going to do is forbid you from attending the Sorcerer's Retreat and suspend you from classes until then. That should put you sufficiently behind in your work to prevent graduation in the spring. And teach you some respect." Madame said with a calm, victorious smile.

"You cannot prevent me from attending the Retreat, I am a Third Year." Glinda said with very little confidence.

"Oh I assure you that I not only can, but I am going to." Madame said as she removed some forms from her desk.

Glinda then knew that she had not only given Morrible what she wanted but she had also made a very severe error in judgment and may have put everything at risk.


	156. Chapter 156

"And do not think that your parent's can intervene on your behalf Miss Upland." Madame Morrible said firmly as she wrote something on a document. Glinda shook her head, trying to deny the realization of what was happening, as a knot formed in her stomach. Time seemed to just stop as she watched the pen in Madame Morrible's hand move over the paper

"Your deportment has been deplorable. You were rude, condescending and impertinent. That sort of behavior will not be tolerated from a young lady at this University."

Glinda wanted to respond but the knot in her stomach had moved to her throat, as the implications of the things she had said to the Headmistress threatened to strangle her. She knew that the woman sitting on the other side of the big ornate desk was continuing to lecture but whatever she was saying did not register, except for the word suspension. When she heard that, confused, angry tears formed in her eyes.

"Tears will have no effect on my decision Miss Upland. It is my duty to mold you into an upstanding member of society. You should have considered you words to me more carefully. Now you must face the consequences. An official notification of your suspension will be sent to your advisor and to your parents. You may go." Madame Morrible said. Glinda was feeling all of Morrible's negativity and she was afraid to try and respond.

"I said that you may go Miss Upland." The head Mistress said tersely. Glinda slowly got up from the chair, trying her best to be brave and to control what she was feeling, but failing. As tears streamed down her face she turned and ran from the office, not bothering to close the door behind her. Madame Morrible watched her go with a self-satisfied smirk. Barely able to see through her tears Glinda ran down the hallway and out the door to the patio.

It was mild day, with lots of sunshine and a nice breeze blowing. It was late afternoon and lots of students were milling around laughing and talking but Glinda did not notice any of it. She ran blindly towards the Sorcery Building, not hearing several people ask her if she was all right. All she knew was that she had made a terrible mistake, she was in real trouble and she needed Elphie. Finally one of the voices broke through and she stopped on the steps.

"Glinda, Glinda wait." She heard Gotero's voice calling. She looked up and saw him.

"Glinda, what in Oz is the matter?" He asked.

"I messed up really badly." Glinda sobbed. Gotero barely understood her but he put his arms around her because he had never really seen her like this and he was afraid that she was going to collapse. Glinda leaned into him, grateful for the feel of something loving, even if it wasn't Elphie.

"Come on. I'm taking you to your special room. Then I'll get you some help." Gotero said. Glinda just continued to cry and say that she messed up as Gotero gently held on to her and guided her into the building and up the stairs to the second floor.

"Excuse me young man." Gotero said to a boy coming out of the freshman conjuring classroom."

"I need you to go find Dani Guoyn and tell her to go to the empath's buffer room right away. Look in the TA's office first then ask around. It is very important." He continued quietly and quickly.

"Is she okay?" The boy asked pointing to Glinda.

"I do not know, but she is an empath, so please run." Gotero said.

"Yes, sir." The boy said then sprinted off.

"Hang on Glinda, help is on the way." Gotero said as they continued on to the buffer room.

"I need Elphie. I really messed up, I'm suspended." Glinda said through her tears.

"You're what?" Gotero said, not sure he heard correctly.

"Never mind. I'll go get Elphaba as soon as I get you to the safe room." He said. Gotero was not sure if what was upsetting Glinda so much was empathic or not, but he knew that it was better to play it safe.

As they rounded the corner Gotero saw Loma talking to Caspon and breathed an unintentional sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn't want to help Glinda he was just unsure what to do for her when she was in this state. He turned Glinda over to Loma, who immediately gave her a hard hug, kissed her cheek then hurried on to the empath room. He asked Caspon to run over to the Science Building to find Elphaba and he went to find Dr. Bikloam.

X

Elphie looked at the calculations on the chalkboard then at the experiment that Dr. Dolfonf had set up then back at the chalkboard again and sighed. In her head she saw the process play out and it was not what her professor had set up. What they were doing would work, it would yield the predicted outcome, but she knew that what she saw would be better suit Dr. Dolfonf's intentions. Elphie looked at the worktable again, wondering if she should say anything or not.

"Is she all right?" Dr. Dolfonf asked another research assistant, as he watched Elphie staring at the worktable.

"Oh she's fine doc. Her lab partners last term said that she has this ability to see an experiment working in her head. One of them called it spooky. But I heard that she did that at the Grazner's and they changed their experiment at the last minute to what she saw. They were dead on." The RA said

"I heard Friq and Kenz talk about this many times. Friq was a bit in awe of it I think." Dr. Dolfonf said then smiled.

"Well okay, time to go see what's so spooky about my RA." The man chuckled and went over to where Elphie was working.

"Good afternoon Dr. Dolfonf." Elphie said as her professor approached.

"Good Afternoon Elphaba. I watched you working a bit ago, do you have something new for me?" Dr. Dolfonf asked.

"Oh no I…" Elphie stammered a little.

"Please feel free my dear. I've heard of this ability of yours to see how a chemical process works and I am interested in witnessing what it yields first hand." The man smiled.

"What we are doing here is working very well." Elphie said.

"Be that as it may, we are scientists. We are always looking for better…or at least we should be. Is this not true?" Dr. Dolfonf asked.

"It is true." Elphie said then took a deep breath. Lofier and Mr. Kwenyo had both told her many times to embrace her gifts and to not be afraid to present her ideas with confidence or fight for them if she felt strongly about it.

"I think that your hypothesis would be better proven by restructuring the experiment. I saw a process showing a different constitutional isomer. It was a regioselective reaction." Elphie said a little tentatively.

"Fascinating." The professor said as he went over to the chalkboard and started to erase his work.

"Show me please." He said as he hand a piece of chalk to Elphie. Elphie took it, hesitated just a moment then started to write.

"I see your working your new RA hard." Professor Thiol chuckled.

"I get a chance to see what her lab partners last term called spooky." Dr. Dolfonf chuckled. Elphie was very focused and unaware that Professor Thiol had arrived.

"Ah, her ability to see a experiment play out in her head. That has produced some wonderful results. The least of which was a Grazner." Thiol replied.

"Well this is certainly fascinating. She certainly is talented." Dr. Dolfonf said.

"A rare talent for sure. Dolfonf, one of her friends is here and needs to speak to her. He says that it is quite important. Could you please send her to the lounge when she is finished writing that out." Thiol said. He knew that the main reason one of Elphie's friends came over to the lab was to give her a message from her fiancé. Even though the student who had come was clearly in a hurry and had stressed that it was urgent, he was hesitant to interrupt what was going on.

"Of course, of course. It is about time for her to leave anyway." Dolfonf said.

"Thank you. Those calculations have some very interesting implications." Thiol said.

"Don't they though." Dr. Dolfonf said as he focused his attention on the chalkboard.

On the way out of the lab, Professor Thiol told the senior RA to wait five minutes then go remind Dr. Dolfonf that Elphaba had a visitor waiting because he was fairly certain that the older chemist had already pushed that bit of information aside.

X

"Morrible suspended you?" Dani said in disbelief after she had calmed Glinda down enough to understand what she was saying.

"What in Oz for?"

"She said that I was rude, impertinent and other stuff." Glinda sniffled.

"Were you?" Loma asked.

"I don't know, probably. I don't know." Glinda said then started to cry in earnest again.

"I messed up and I need Elphie." She sobbed.

"Caspon went to get her honey." Dani said.

"Dr. Bikloam should be here soon too."

"I could feel her, she wanted me to tell her about my relationship with Elphie, I think. I got angry and confused and she was negative. I couldn't sort out any of it. I thought that I was inoculated." Glinda said, very distressed.

"I messed up and think that I've ruined everything."

Dani silently agreed that Glinda had messed up, but knew in her heart that Morrible was more to blame. Since things were not going to start working out until either Elphie or Dr. Bikloam showed up she sent Loma out to help find one or the other. After Loma left Dani encouraged Glinda to just vent then listened as her words and her tears turned from upset to angry.

X

"What happened? Where is she?" Elphie said franticly when she got to the empath room.

"Dr. Bikloam arrived just a few minutes ago. She's in there talking to her." Dani said.

"Elphaba, Madame Morrible suspended her."

"Suspen…what?" Elphie said trying to grasp what Dani had just said. It took only a beat.

"Madame Morrible suspended Glinda from the University." She said calmly.

"First she threatened her, now this."

"Elphaba, Dr. Bikloam and Glinda are expecting you." Dani said.

"I'd rather go confront Morrible." Elphie muttered.

"So would the rest of us, but I highly suggest you just go in there." Dani smiled pointing to the empath room.

"Manif and I will be in the TA's office when you are ready to go home. I'm assuming that you will not be going to your flute lesson tonight."

"No. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Elphie said.

"I'm not sure how you've managed up until now." Dani said then gave her friend a hug.

"Morrible is up to something, that's obvious. Dr. Bikloam will help, trust her Elphaba."

"Glinda does so I'm trying." Elphie said then knocked on the empath room door. Dani watched her go in feeling very sad and a little angry.

X

Glinda saw Elphie walk in and tears of sheer relief filled her eyes. She started to get up to go to her but stopped and looked at Dr. Bikloam. Her counselor, who had felt the marked shift in her emotional state as soon as she saw Elphie, smiled and nodded. Glinda got up and put herself into a blushing Elphie's arms. Elphie held her gently for a few beats then softly kissed her forehead.

"I messed up Elphie." Glinda said as they went to go sit down.

"Lyndie, How? It is hard for me to imagine." Elphie said.

"Glinda did in fact, mess up, as she says. But I'm not sure that it is in the way that she thinks. Since we just got started talking, why don't I go see if Madame's official notice has arrived and we will take it from there." Dr. Bikloam said as she got up from the chair.

"I'll be back in five minutes." She said with a smile before leaving the room. It was clear that Glinda did not want to talk right then so Elphie just gathered her up into her arms, held her close and softly sang the storm song to her until Dr. Bikloam returned.

X

Dr. Bikloam returned with an official, sealed envelope but wanted to hear what Glinda had to say before she read what was inside. Glinda told her everything from receiving Morrible's summons to fleeing her office. Dr. Bikloam was especially interested in Glinda's supposition that the Headmistress was trying to get her to reveal her relationship with Elphie on her own and how Glinda felt that she was being baited. She asked a few questions but mainly just listened.

"And Dr. B. I think I know the real way that I messed up." Glinda said contritely as she took Elphie's hand.

"It was going to see her in the first place, wasn't it?"

"It was. But I understand that you might not have felt that you could ignore a summons from her." Dr. Bikloam replied.

"What concerns me the most is the fact that you felt that you were being baited and that you felt that she was somehow threatening you." She added, fearing that the Headmistress was using Glinda's empath powers against her.

"What concerns me the most is that I have been suspended. I can't attend the Retreat and my graduation will be delayed." Glinda sniffled.

"I may be able to mitigate some of that." Dr. Bikloam said.

"It does seem like an extreme reaction. What could she have done that would warrant it?" Elphie asked.

"Let me read the official notice and see what Madame has to say." Dr. Bikloam said as she opened the envelope.

"Lyndie, like you are always telling me. This will work out." Elphie whispered as Dr. Bikloam read.

"I know. But I'm not sure how much more of this that I can take." Glinda said wearily. The look on her face broke Elphie's heart and she could not bear to tell her that she felt the same way.

"Madame Morrible said that, among other things, you were condescending, insolent, belligerent and that you challenged her authority and questioned her honor." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Glinda didn't do those things. She couldn't have done those things." Elphie said angrily.

"I probably did. I'm sure I did, but it wasn't me, I don't think. I had real trouble separating my own anger about what she was saying from what I felt from her. But I wasn't trying to feel anything. I was trying not too but it was very hard." Glinda sniffled.

"Do you think that you were channeling her?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"I honestly do not know, maybe a little. She was just insufferable." Glinda said.

"Dr. Bikloam, Morrible has never had anything against Glinda but she has always had something against me. This doesn't make sense." Elphie said.

"Unless she knows about us and is trying to use it against us." Glinda said bitterly.

"To what end though?" Elphie said, frustrated.

"Girls, I know that this is very stressful for you. I wish that I could provide you with some answers, but I can't right now. I can, however find out what those answers are." Dr. Bikloam said.

"How can we help?" Elphie asked.

"By not doing anything right yet and I especially mean you Glinda. You are very vulnerable to her right now, empathically." Dr. Bikloam said.

"So I just have to stay home tomorrow?" Glinda asked.

"No. I would like you to be on campus. You can spend your time here or perhaps in Elphaba's dorm room." Dr. Bikloam said.

"I do have some rearranging to do in there." Glinda said brightly and Elphie couldn't help but smile.

"I am going to keep my appointment that Madame Morrible requested with me. Professor Thiol has agreed to attend with me. I believe that she is counting on being able to dole out the information that she has on her terms and I want to nip that in the bud." Dr. Bikloam said.

"We really want it nipped as well." Glinda said.

"There is something else that is very important. If what she wishes to discuss is the fact that she knows that you are a couple, it may be necessary for me and Professor Thiol to reveal that we are already aware, in order to diffuse the situation. That will absolutely confirm the information. I don't know that this will happen or what will happen if it does. That is why I am asking for your permission. Think about it and let me know tomorrow morning." Glinda's counselor said.

"We don't have to think about it." Glinda said after feeling Elphie very strongly.

"If that is what you need to do, do it." She said and Elphie nodded.

"Are you very sure? This could disrupt the plans you have made for going public." Dr. Bikloam said seriously.

"We are sure. Dealing with this in Munchkinland is already under control so from that standpoint any early fallout can be handled. We are ready and prepared for any eventuality." Elphie said.

"I just want to get it over with. I'm very tired of all the secrecy. I feel like I'm lying." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her oddly.

"All right then. I will reveal that information only if necessary. Now Glinda, I suggest that you go home do something fun then get a good night's sleep. You absorbed a great deal of negativity today." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Okay. I can do that." Glinda said.

"Good. We can talk more in the morning if you wish." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Dr. B. I really am sorry that I went to Morrible's office. I thought that I could handle her, but I was wrong." Glinda said sincerely.

"You were just feeling empathically cocky." Dr. Bikloam said with a smile and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"It happens to all of us during the emergent phase. But it doesn't help that your Headmistress might have been playing a bit unfairly. That is why you must avoid dealing with her until we get this straightened out."

"I guess I was feeling cocky." Glinda said.

"After dealing with Elphie's sister, I guess I thought I could handle anything."

"Knowing your limits is necessary lesson to learn but unfortunately it is almost always learned the hard way." Dr. Bikloam said and Glinda nodded in agreement.

They talked for a little while longer, mainly so that Dr. Bikloam could satisfy herself that Glinda was okay and that both of the girls knew what might be in store in the very near future. They discussed meeting with Chaxi but Glinda did not feel the need and Elphie concurred. They did, however, promise to keep their standing appointment for the next night. Dr. Bikloam assured Glinda and Elphie that she was on their side and would be their advocate in whatever became of the situation with Madame Morrible. Glinda became very sniffly and felt the need to give her counselor a hug.

X

"Lyndie, I'm going to take you to Dani's office then go tell Xafin that I cannot stay for my lesson tonight so that I can go home with you." Elphie said as they walked down the hallway.

"You don't have to do that Elphie. I'll come with you." Glinda said happily.

"I do not think that is a good idea." Elphie said.

"I'm under orders to do something fun. Listening to you play is fun." Glinda said.

"I will play for you at home my sweet. I promise. I would just feel better if you were not on campus right now." Elphie said quietly.

"That does make sense. I guess that would make me feel better too." Glinda said as they approached the TA's office.

"Good. I won't be gone very long. Try not to question anyone's honor while I'm gone." Elphie said with a straight face, trying to make Glinda giggle.

"Elphie, you made a funny." Glinda giggled, feeling better already.

X

"Dani had a wonderful idea." Glinda said as soon as Elphie walked into the office about twenty minutes later.

"What is that?" Elphie said distractedly.

"Elphie what's the matter?" Glinda said.

"I saw Morrible when I was walking back here from the Music Department. It was all I could do to not…" Elphie started.

"Turn her into something unpleasant?" Manif said.

"Confront her." Elphie finished.

"Oh Elphie that's awful." Glinda said unhappily.

"She is rarely out and about. I wonder what she is doing?" Dani said.

"She was talking to a group of students near this building." Elphie said.

"Which is more than likely the only reason that I did not confront her."

"We should just get out of here." Manif said.

"And just go home." Glinda said.

"What was Dani's idea? You were very excited about it." Elphie asked as she took Glinda's hand.

"You are supposed to do something fun."

"I suggested that Glinda and I still go to our art class. And since you were not going to your lesson I told Manif to get someone to cover his class so that you to could come with us." Dani said.

"It has been a very long time since we have been out to the Arts Center together and had dinner at the Gallery Café. That will be very fun." Glinda said with a grin.

"I'm covered, and hungry." Manif smiled.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Elphie said.

"Yay!" Glinda bubbled and bounced.

"And I can stay up late because I do not have classes tomorrow."

"I'm glad that you are treating this with a sense of humor." Dani said.

"What real choice do I have? Being upset takes too much energy." Glinda smiled.

"Well said." Manif said.

"Now let's devise a plan to sneak out of here and avoid ole Horrible." He said with a conspiratorial chuckle.

X

On the way to the Arts Center, they stopped by the house so that Glinda and Dani could get their art things and so that they could change clothes. Frawlk was absolutely delighted to see Elphie and Manif again and sent out a new special appetizer to celebrate their return. Madame Morrible was off limits as a topic of conversation so they talked about turning the sunroom into a studio and getting the house ready for winter.

After dinner Elphie and Manif walked Glinda and Dani to their studio then went on a walk. They came across a small studio where a woman who looked like she might be an instructor was sitting making notes. Manif had an idea that they should paint their girls a picture but Elphie said no, very firmly. It took some cajoling and lots of annoying but eventually Elphie relented as long as the instructor agreed and they paid her for her time. Manif went in and explained what they wanted to do. The instructor was pleased to help and gave them both beginner palettes of oil paints and a choice of small canvases that had outlines of things already on there. Manif chose a picture of a sailboat on a lake and Elphie chose one of a kitten playing with a ball of yarn because she thought that it would remind Glinda of Nusee.

Manif teased Elphie to let her inner artist out, but Elphie attacked her project with the same precision as she did an experiment. Manif finished the sailboat picture and requested another, this time it was of a clown. They lost all track of time and instead of going back to pick up Glinda and Dani, Glinda and Dani happened to find them, mainly because of Manif singing and attempting to get Elphie to sing while they painted.

"What in Oz are you two doing?" Dani chuckled as she and Glinda walked into the small studio.

"We took a lesson, sort of." Manif said proudly as he held up his sailboat painting.

"Mrs. Fogun was a very good sport." He added with a chuckle.

"Elphie, you painted?" Glinda said in amazement.

"I gave them the outlined beginner canvasses." The instructor said.

"Mr. Guoyn is quite creative." She laughed as Manif showed off his very colorful clown.

"What did you pint Elphie?" Glinda said excitedly.

"A kitten." Elphie said.

"But I'm not yet finished with the ball of yarn. It was far more detailed than I imagined."

"Elphie, it's Nusee." Glinda bubbled.

"And it is very good."

"Nusee is their cat at home." Manif told the teacher as he gave her some money.

"May we purchase some of these beginner canvases in case we ever feel the need to join them in an artistic endeavor."

"Absolutely. There are many to choose from in the storage closet. Come with me." Mrs. Fogun said.

"I'll come too." Dani said.

"It took Manif a lot of effort to convince you to do this didn't it?" Glinda chuckled.

"It did." Elphie smiled sheepishly.

"But I have to admit that I enjoyed myself. With the outline already there, it was just a matter of correctly filling in the spaces. It was quite challenging to not go outside of the lines."

"Well I love it." Glinda said.

"And it is going up in the Glinda Gallery tonight."

"But it is not finished yet. The yarn does not seem to have enough of the proper fuzzy appearance." Elphie said earnestly and Glinda fell in love all over again.

"It's perfect my love. Fuzziness and all." Glinda grinned.

"Okay this should get us through the long cold winter." Manif said as he came out with about ten of the small canvases.

"This is going to be fun." Glinda said.

"Thank you Mrs. Fogun. You have indeed been a very good sport." Dani smiled.

"Not at all. It has been my pleasure. Stop back by if you are ever here again. We can try a little free style." The teacher said.

"Now that could be fun." Manif chuckled.

"Freestyle green girl painting. Otherwise known as reeeeeeeaaaaaaly abstract art." He said and Glinda got a case of the giggles. The instructor, who had heard Manif playfully teasing Elphie all evening, chuckled along.

"Who is up for dessert?" Dani asked as she guided everyone out of the small studio.

"Me." Glinda hiccupped as she raised her hand,

"Me too." Manif said.

"And her three." Glinda said raising Elphie's hand. Elphie went along, very happy that Glinda was not letting her encounter with Morrible bother her.

X

"Your painting goes perfectly on that wall." Glinda said as they snuggled into bed.

"It truly doesn't." Elphie laughed.

"Well it's my gallery and I love it so it stays. So there." Glinda said sternly then grinned.

"As you wish my precious." Elphie said.

"This was a fun night, wasn't it?" Glinda said sleepily. It was later than she usually went to sleep because she waited up for Elphie to do her homework so they could dance then go to bed at the same time. She even got the promised private flute concert.

"It was." Elphie agreed.

"We should do that every so often." Glinda said.

"I'm sure that Manif would like that idea." Elphie chuckled. Manif had given them a humorous and not at all correct lecture on proper painting technique on the way home.

"He would. I wonder if he will ever convince Dani to hang his clown painting in the sitting room." Glinda said.

"I'm sure he will enjoy trying. He seems a great deal like you in that regard." Elphie chuckled.

"Lyndie, I was wondering something." She said a little more seriously.

"What my love?" Glinda said as they shifted positions.

"You said this afternoon in Dr. Bikloam's office that you felt like you were lying because of the secrecy. Do you really feel like you are being dishonest?" Elphie asked.

"I do. A little anyway. Don't you?" Glinda said.

"I guess that I do. I never really classified it as that until I heard you say it, but yes I do feel like I'm being deceitful in some way." Elphie said.

"I mean, I'm being true to myself so it's not that. And that feeling lessened considerably when we told our friends and has faded a bit more every time someone else knows that we are affianced. But it won't go away completely until we can just be out in the open, acting like other couples in love." Glinda said.

"I feel the same way. I wonder why we never brought this up before?" Elphie asked.

"Oh I think we have in some form. I just don't think we gave it a name. I really didn't either until today. Lying just seemed to fit what I was doing." Glinda said.

"We won't have to much longer." Elphie said as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

"I know. But you know something?" Glinda asked.

"What?" Elphie asked.

"I'd live a sort of dishonest life as long as we were together." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's fingers.

"I could get used to a bit of deceit on those terms as well." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a very nice kiss.


	157. Chapter 157

_She slowly walked into the cavernous chamber and felt disapproving eyes on her. They seemed to be everywhere, flickering in the dimness, scowling and judgmental. In front of her was an elevated platform and the more she walked towards it the farther away it got. She heard the voice of the Headmistress, stern and ominous resonating through the chamber._

_"Galinda Upland you are guilty of moral turpitude."_

_"I haven't done anything wrong." She said with as much courage as she could muster_

_"You have committed acts of the vilest kind. Behaved in ways that will not be tolerated by proper and decent people. You are expelled from this university and blackballed from every other university, college and institution of higher learning in all of Oz. You will never graduate, so you will never be able to marry."_

_"You can't control that. You can't control where I study and you certainly cannot control who I love and marry."_

_She saw a silhouette of the Headmistress start to appear on the towering dais in front of her as a menacing chuckle turned into a sinister laugh._

_"I control everything my dear. Everything."_

_Then she saw hands. Hands coming from the dimness where the scowling eyes still watched her with judgment. The hands reached out and she started to run away. The faster she ran the closer the towering platform got to her._

As the dream continued, Glinda twisted and turned, crying in her sleep.

-x-

_The hands grabbed her roughly yet again, but she managed to pull away. She saw Glinda off in the distance and ran towards her. She tried to call out but her voice was mute. The hands got her again and pulled her to the ground. She was ready for it this time and scrambled away on her hands and knees before the hands could pin her down. She got up and ran again. She saw Glinda running as well and tried to move more quickly. She felt the hands on her clothing, but twisted away. As she neared Glinda she saw hands, hundreds of them trying to grab at her. Even though she was running as fast as she could she was not getting any closer to Glinda. She tried to call out but still nothing came out. She felt the hands on her arms again as this time she could not get away. She fell to the ground trying to fight the hands off. She saw Glinda fall too and fought even harder._

_"I control everything my dear. Everything." She heard before hands covered her eyes and mouth then tore at her clothing._

Elphie bolted upright, trembling and breathing erratically. She heard Glinda's voice whimpering and crying and wondered if she was still dreaming. She looked over at the bed beside her and saw her love tossing and turning under the covers. In a flash, she was out of her own bed and sitting beside Glinda on hers. Even though she was still trembling she reached out to touch Glinda's face. Elphie felt the sting of her tears on her hand and tears formed in her eyes.

"Lyndie, Lyndie my sweet." Elphie said, her voice trembling and soft as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

"No. No you don't! Leave me alone." Glinda sobbed in her sleep as she batted at Elphie.

"Glinda wake up. You are dreaming." Elphie said a little more loudly as she took Glinda's hands in hers. Glinda pulled her hands away and sat up quickly. She was shaking and tears were streaming down her face, but she was immediately oriented.

"Oh Elphie, Elphie." Glinda sobbed as she flung her arms around Elphie and clung to her. Elphie held her tightly, afraid to let her go. As Glinda cried on her shoulder Elphie allowed her own tears to flow into the flannel of Glinda's nightdress for a few beats.

"Shhh, shhh my precious." Elphie cooed when she trusted her voice to not quiver.

"It was just a dream."

"It was awful." Glinda said, still clinging to Elphie. She started to say something else then suddenly pulled away from Elphie just a little bit.

"Elphie, you were crying too." Glinda whispered with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"You had a bad dream too."

"I did my sweet, but we are both awake now and it will be okay." Elphie said then felt Glinda's arms around her once again. They melted into one another and lost track of how long they simply held each other.

"We've never had nightmares at the same time before." Glinda said after they shared a gentle kiss after separating.

"I'm just afraid that mine somehow caused yours." Elphie said as Glinda tried to shift them so she could still hold maintain contact while reaching for the aloe oil that was in the nightstand drawer. Elphie helped her and when the bottle had been retrieved they settled into a comfortable position to talk.

"That is possible, I guess." Glinda said as she started to gently apply the oil to the red marks on Elphie's face.

"But I did have reasons to have one on my own. This whole situation has turned into a nightmare." Glinda said unhappily.

"It has, hasn't it? Do you remember your dream my sweet?" Elphie asked then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Bits and pieces. Do you?" Glinda replied.

"The same. Do you want to talk about it?" Elphie said.

"Maybe we should but let's go downstairs and get something hot to drink." Glinda said.

"After a kiss."

Elphie thought both parts of that plan were wise and gently caressed Glinda's face before starting one of their special reassuring kisses.

-x-

Dressed in warm robes and slipper socks, Elphie and Glinda made their way through the dark and quiet house down to the kitchen. Glinda got out two pots while Elphie got milk out of the icebox. Glinda watched as she carefully measured out milk into both pots then just as carefully measure out the cinnamon and vanilla for Granny's sure-fire sleep aid. When that was warming she measured out some of the special mixture for hot cocoa from the canister that Jashil and Heana had left for them last time they were there, into the other pot for Glinda. Elphie monitored the warming beverages while Glinda searched for some cookies.

"Madame Morrible was in my dream." Glinda said after taking a couple of sips of her cocoa.

"At least her voice and silhouette were."

"I'm sorry that she invaded your sleep my sweet." Elphie said as she reached her hand across the table. Glinda took it with a small smile.

"Yeah me too. What invaded yours my love?" Glinda asked.

"The hands. As usual." Elphie sighed.

"You know, there were hands in my dream too. Coming out of nowhere, grabbing." Glinda said.

"It was very frightening." She added with a sniffle.

"What else do you remember my precious girl?" Elphie asked.

"Not very much really. Horrible was saying awful things to me. She said that I'd never graduate or be able to get married. And she laughed really meanly. The last thing I remember is her saying that she was in control." Glinda said with a little shudder.

"You know in my dream, a female voice that was laughing in a very sinister manner said 'I control everything my dear. Everything.'" Elphie said after a few beats.

"Hey, that's what she said in mine too." Glinda said as the memory popped into her head.

"Maybe we were influencing each other's dreams. I had hands and you had Morrible."

"Perhaps. I know she does not have control over any of this. But she does have some measure of influence. I just hope it is not as much as she thinks it is." Elphie said.

"She thinks she has a great deal of influence over everything." Glinda said.

"But we just have to remember that she does not." She added with less confidence than she usually had and Elphie nodded gravely.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Elphie asked after a few minutes of sipping their beverages and being lost in their own thoughts.

"Whatever it is that you mean; yes we are." Glinda smiled then took a deep breath.

"We have to be. Nothing else makes much sense. We can't live our lives hiding who we are."

"I really do agree with that. And I know that it is worth all of this…mess. But it just hurts to see you having a nightmare or to see you crying because of Morrible. It doesn't seem fair." Elphie said softly.

"It's not. And seeing you so upset hurts me too." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's hand.

"I try to look at it this way. Most couples go through something on the way to getting married. Maybe what we are going through is more than most and unfair just because we are both girls but we aren't the only ones who face troubles. Sometimes I feel like I can't take anymore of the hate and negativity, but then I look at you and I know that I'll fight through anything because when all is said and done, I'll have you forever."

"You have me now. Lyndie, have you ever thought about just going somewhere else? Somewhere where no one knows us and won't care that we are girls who want to be married and live their lives together."

"Actually I have." Glinda giggled softly.

"But I couldn't think of a place where at least a few people wouldn't know who you are my emerald heir."

"I guess that would be true. And we do have a place where people don't care. Frottica." Elphie said.

"Yep. And I don't think people in general are going to care here either." Glinda said.

"But we don't know that." Elphie said.

"No we don't. But I also don't care if they do or not." Glinda responded.

"Yes you do, my sensitive girl." Elphie smiled.

"All right, in a minor way maybe I do. But we already have the support of the people that I care about, that's what matters. If some people want to scowl at us because we are walking hand in hand across campus, I'll get over it. I have in Frottica and other places." Glinda said with determination. Then she yawned.

"Yes you have. It's just a shame that you have to." Elphie said and Glinda nodded as she stifled another yawn.

"That we have to." Glinda replied stressing the we.

"You do your share of getting over it as well my love."

"I guess that I do. Do you realize that tomorrow may be the day that we at least start going public here?" Elphie asked.

"I am very aware of that. Part of me wants it to play out that way. Most of me does actually. But a little part of me would rather just wait and let things happen more the way we planed them." Glinda said honestly.

"I think I have a switched view. Most of me wants it to play out the way we planned but a small part of me wants it to just happen, so I can know what is going on." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"At least one of us is ready for whatever happens."

"Oh my Elphie. I've been ready to tell Oz that I love you since we came home from our first spring break together at home." Glinda grinned then yawned again.

"Perhaps we should go back to bed. You might have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Elphie said with a little chuckle. She and Glinda had talked many times about what would happen when they were finally public at Shiz. It ranged from quietly walking hand in hand across campus to the less likely waltzing around the patio. Glinda giggled and got up from her chair. She went over and gently sat down on Elphie's lap.

"I'll keep it low-key. I promise." Glinda chuckled then gave Elphie a very nice kiss.

"Thank you." Elphie smiled then looked deeply into Glinda's eyes.

"I know that this is not going to be easy Elphie." Glinda said in response to what she felt from her love.

"It is possible that I might have to stay suspended and that Morrible will make life hard for us. I am trying to be realistic. But I have faith in our advisors and in common sense and most importantly in us. I honestly and truly believe that it will all work out." She explained then snuggled against Elphie before getting up off of her lap.

"We are going to have a lot to talk to Chaxi about aren't we?" Elphie smiled as she allowed Glinda to tug her up from the chair.

"Yep we will." Glinda said then hugged Elphie hard.

"In spite of everything, we are very lucky Elphie."

"I know we are. I love you so much Lyndie. Everything else seems to pale in comparison to that. That's how I know that it will work out. I can't fathom how, but I know that it will." Elphie said then Glinda released her from the hug and kissed her in a manner not exactly appropriate for the kitchen.

While they tidied up the kitchen, they talked a little more about their nightmares and what may have caused them to have common elements. They decided to bring it up with Chaxi, but mainly attributed it to their connection, the stress of their situation and Glinda being a little too tuned into Elphie empathically. They both said that they were no longer frightened from their nightmares and generally felt better about everything. But even with this, when they were back up in their room they both got into Elphie's bed, shared another reassuring kiss then settled into a snuggle. Glinda was asleep within minutes but not even Granny's sure-fire sleep aid combined with Glinda's nearness and soft snore could coax Elphie into sleep.

X

Manif came into the kitchen and was very surprised that Elphie was not there. He saw the pots and mugs that Elphie and Glinda had used on the drying rack on the counter and wondered what had happened during the night. He knew that he would find out in due course so he went about his routine of starting the coffee and going out into the garden to exercise a little. When he returned fifteen minutes later Dani was there, but Elphie still was not.

"Good morning my wife." Manif smiled then gave Dani a kiss then took a sip of her coffee.

"You are up and about earlier than usual this fine morning.

"You scrounging around under the bed might have had something to do with that. What in Oz were you looking for anyway?" Dani asked.

"My shoe. And I was trying to be quiet, sorry." Manif smiled as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"Accepted. Is everything all right?" Dani said pointing to the drying rack.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen Elphaba yet this morning." Manif said.

"Oatmeal okay?" He asked.

"Sounds good. It wouldn't surprise me if Elphaba had trouble sleeping. Yesterday was very stressful for them." Dani said.

"And today holds the same." Manif said as he started to prepare breakfast. Dani got up to slice some bread for toast.

"It all just seems so unfair. I've never seen Glinda like she was yesterday." Dani said.

"No kidding. It will be interesting to see what comes of this meeting between their advisors and Morrible today." Manif said.

"I don't think I'd be sleeping either if I had that to look forward to." Dani replied.

They talked about the previous day as they continued to prepare breakfast. When the oatmeal was almost ready, Elphie came into the kitchen. After accepting a cup of coffee she told them the basics of the previous night.

"Glinda is awake and getting ready. I tried to get her just go back to sleep, but she wants to get on campus to talk to Dr. Bikloam before the meeting with Morrible. I'm going to go in with her." Elphie said.

"I thought you had a test this morning." Manif said.

"I'll arrange to take a makeup test." Elphie replied.

"Well that works out for me." Manif said.

"I don't have anything to do this early and was only going in to give you the pleasure of my company." He added with a grin.

"It would be more of a pleasure for me to have some peace and quiet on the way to campus." Elphie said and Dani chuckled.

"We settled this last week, remember. Pleasure is a relative term." Manif chuckled.

"Don't I know it." Dani smiled and Elphie looked confused.

"I'll go let Glinda know that breakfast is ready." She added quickly when Manif started to say something.

"Ignore her green girl." Manif laughed when Dani had left the kitchen.

"She was teasing me. Are you ready for whatever happens today?"

"I'm trying to be. Glinda is." Elphie replied as she started to get bowls, plates and glasses out of the cupboards.

"We should be hearing from her parents sometime today. We got that telegram off early enough yesterday."

"Will they be upset because she was suspended?" Manif asked.

"I doubt it, especially since it was unwarranted." Elphie replied.

"Well, Dani and I made sure there were fresh linens in the spare room nearest yours in case they want to come down and kick a little Morrible ass." Manif chuckled.

"Manif! Really." Elphie said aghast.

"But thank you. There is a distinct possibility of that happening." She added with a smile.

Dani and Glinda came down about ten minutes later and the four friends enjoyed a rare weekday breakfast together. They tried to keep the conversation light hearted by teasing Glinda about doing household chores if by some chance her suspension held. When breakfast was over they finished getting ready for they day and were ready when Mr. Frama arrived at his appointed time.

X

"Lyndie, I would feel better if you stayed in the empath room instead of here." Elphie said as she put Glinda's art satchel down on the bed.

"Elphie, I'll go crazy sitting around there. I have lots to do here to distract me." Glinda said as she pressed herself against Elphie looking to be held.

"And besides, Dr. Bikloam doesn't see a problem with it."

"I know. Just promise me that you will do as she said and not leave here without someone with you." Elphie said as she rubbed small circles on Glinda's back.

"I heard her Elphie. I'm a non-existent person around here now." Glinda said a little bitterly.

"She did not say that Lyndie." Elphie said quietly.

"I know. She is just concerned about me running into Morrible again. And I have no desire to do that so I'm not going anywhere." Glinda smiled.

"My sweet, let me go get excused from classes and I'll stay here with you." Elphie said sincerely.

"Oh Elphie, I love you, I just do, but talk about going crazy. You'd go crazy waiting around here doing nothing but watching me redecorate and I'd go crazy trying to do this with you here doing nothing." Glinda chuckled.

"I could study." Elphie said weakly, but she knew that Glinda was correct.

"Elphie." Glinda sighed then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Go take your make up test and defriskify enzymes or create squiggly things in dishes. I'm fine here and you know that."

"I do. I'll go and will be back for an early lunch. Hopefully we will know something by then." Elphie said.

"Me too. I love you Elphie." Glinda said.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said. They shared a kiss that left Glinda wobbly then Elphie left to go to class.

"I think Morrible just needs someone to make her wobbly." Glinda chuckled as she plopped down on the bed.

"Then maybe she wouldn't be so disagreeable."

She fell back on to the bed and savored her tingles for a bit then sat up, looked around the small room and bounced off the bed, ready to get to work.

X

After Glinda and Elphie left her office, Dr. Bikloam went to get Glinda's file from her file cabinet. She settled in one of her chairs and looked it over from the beginning. It chronicled the personal and academic development of a relatively well-rounded, talented young sorceress. She was pleased that Elphie had come in with Glinda that morning because it gave her a chance to find out how they were handling things and to both reassure them and caution them about what might happen. She was satisfied that that they were both being as realistic as possible, but was a bit concerned about empathic fallout for Glinda when she had to face Morrible again, which she would have to do eventually. The Headmistress suspending Glinda had added a new dimension to the problem at hand so adjustments had to be made. To that end, she had asked Professor Thiol to not join her this morning. He was more than happy to oblige because he had no desire to meet with her anyway. Since her meeting with the Headmistress wasn't for another thirty minutes she brewed herself a cup of tea and collected her thoughts.

-x-

"Good morning Dr. Bikloam." Madame Morrible said as she rose from her desk to greet the woman as she came into the office.

"Good morning Madame Morrible." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Please come and sit." Madame Morrible smiled, indicating the chairs in front of an ornate fireplace.

"I'm assuming that you want to start with Glinda Upland's suspension."

"Actually Madame, we can get to that in due course." Dr. Bikloam said as she sat down.

"I am more interested in why you called this meeting. You said that it was about Glinda."

"Yes, yes it is." Morrible said having to quickly rethink her approach.

"I am in possession of information that may adversely affect Glinda's standing here on campus. After her outburst in this office yesterday I am more convinced than ever that she is in an undesirable situation."

"Please tell me what information you have." Dr. Bikloam said formally.

"I have been made aware of the fact that Elphaba Thropp is residing with Glinda at Dani and Manif Guoyn's house.

"I am also aware of that Madame. Elphaba is a graduate student and free to live wherever she wishes." Dr. Bikloam replied. Madame Morrible was surprised, even though her face did not show it.

"There is more and it is very unsettling. But I assure you that I will assist Glinda out of this in anyway I can." Morrible said and it was clear to Dr. Bikloam that she did indeed have ulterior motives.

"What is unsettling you Madame?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"I am not unsettled. The situation that Glinda Upland is in is unsettling." Madame Morrible said, caught off guard by the remark.

"I apologize for not being clear." She added quickly.

"What is that situation Madame?" Dr. Bikloam said.

"I have information from reliable sources that Glinda and Elphaba are consorting in a manner that is not only completely inappropriate but is also deplorable and dangerous." Madame Morrible said in a triumphant manner, expecting to see shock and disbelief on the other woman's face. Instead, Dr. Bikloam's face remained impassive as she reached for her note pad.

"And in what manner would that be?" Dr. Bikloam asked and a flash of irritation passed over Morrible's face.

"My sources are certain that those girls are involved in an immoral romantic relationship with each other." Madame Morrible said and her disdain was obvious. She waited for a reaction, but none came.

"Yes, go on Madame." Dr. Bikloam said after a few beats.

"Dr. Bikloam, I am in charge of Glinda's social and moral well being while she is a student here. I am certain that Elphaba in some way has lured her into this depravity and that she is too innocent to realize the ramifications. After talking to her yesterday, I am convinced that she does not know what she has gotten into or how serious the situation is." Madame Morrible said, clearly annoyed that Dr. Bikloam was not responding as she had anticipated.

"Why exactly did you summon Glinda to your office yesterday Madame?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"To see if she would confess to her indiscretion of course. I made it quite clear that I could help her but she was belligerent. I am sure that is Elphaba's influence." Madame Morrible said.

"Madame Morrible, are you aware that Glinda is an empath?" Dr. Bikloam asked.

"Of course I am. But that has nothing to do with her deportment in my office yesterday. It was reprehensible for a proper young lady of her breeding to behave in that manner and I stand by my punishment. She needs to learn that actions and words have consequences." Madame Morrible said.

"Yes Madame, actions do indeed have consequences." Dr. Bikloam said meaning that Morrible's actions would have consequences. But the Headmistress seemed pleased that she was agreeing with her.

"Dr. I am glad that you agree with me. I am here to help Glinda and as her academic advisor I will value your input." Madame Morrible said.

"You do not seem as inclined to help Elphaba." Dr. Bikloam said.

"I set up a meeting with her advisor to tell him this information. Unfortunately he had to cancel. He must not care about Elphaba's reputation as much as I care about Glinda's." Morrible said with a self-congratulatory tone.

"I am of the opinion that Elphaba is beyond helping and will more than likely face expulsion when all of this comes to light." She added with certainty and the hint of a smile.

"Expulsion seems a little harsh." Dr. Bikloam said.

"You are not privy to of all of the information that I have, Dr. Bikloam. I assure you that it is appropriate. Now perhaps we should focus on Glinda." Madame Morrible said with authority.

"Of course. Madame, would you be able to meet with me again this evening, perhaps after dinner. I need to process the implications of this information carefully. But I'd also like to get something resolved today." Dr. Bikloam asked with a hint of deference.

"That can be arranged. This is a serious situation and in dealing with it properly I might also be able to lessen Glinda's suspension." Madame said and Dr. Bikloam got the impression that she was being blackmailed in some way. Her cooperation in exchange for removing Glinda's suspension.

Dr. Bikloam asked that the meeting be held in her office because, as a student advisor, she had access to files that might be needed. It was an accurate but incomplete statement that Madame took as a sign of complete cooperation on her part. Madame agreed and Dr. Bikloam left the office having met her goal of collecting information. Instead of going to her office she went to Feley Hall to talk to Glinda then decided to go to the Chancellor's office to do a little research.

X

"So your advisor thinks that there will be some sort of resolution to all of this tonight." Elphie said then took a sip of cider. She and Glinda were sitting on the floor of Elphie's dorm room having lunch. As soon as she arrived Glinda had launched into a detailed but convoluted account of what Dr. Bikloam had told her.

"She wants there to be, for our sakes. Elphie, since your advisor, Chaxi and others are going to be at this meeting, let's ask Mr. K. to come too." Glinda replied.

"Do you think it would help?" Elphie asked.

"It couldn't hurt. Especially if the need to confirm that we are a couple comes up. Which Dr. B is fairly sure it will." Glinda said.

"He will be on campus later. I'll ask him." Elphie smiled.

"Glinda, I hope that you are going to take Dr. Bikloam's advice and go home. You really need a nap if we are to be back here tonight."

"I'm going to. Dani came in right before you did. We will be going home together in an hour or so. She has some studying to do and would prefer to do it there." Glinda said.

"Good. I'm glad that will work out. I was prepared to ask off my afternoon classes." Elphie smiled.

"You still can." Glinda giggled, waggling her eyebrows.

"If I thought for a moment that you needed me to, I would in a heartbeat. But perhaps it is best to just attend to our own schedules this afternoon." Elphie smiled.

"I hate it when you are reasonable." Glinda sighed then giggled again.

"But we have fifteen or so minutes before you need to leave. Want to fool around a little?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Would this be what I have heard referred to as a nooner?" Elphie said with a straight face. This was one of the things that she had asked Manif about after hearing the term used by some of her classmates.

"Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda exclaimed with a delighted laugh.

"Aren't you feeling feisty today."

"I was merely posing a question my sweet." Elphie grinned.

"Yes, but what a question. And I can tell by the look on your face that you already know what it is." Glinda giggled.

"I admit that I do. I was teasing you." Elphie said with a hint of pride.

"I heard it in class one day and asked Manif. If I had any clue as to what it referenced, I would not have." She added with a smile.

"I like you. You're funny." Glinda chuckled then reclined on the blanket, pulling Elphie down with her.

X

"I was just coming to get you." Manif said as he met Elphie and Glinda in the hallway leading to the empath room.

"There is a surprise waiting for you."

"Really? What is it?" Glinda said excitedly.

"After all this time you'd think she would have learned the definition of surprise." Elphie laughed.

"It came about half an hour ago and is in the buffer room." Manif smiled, enjoying the game.

"Well this is intriguing." Elphie smiled as she quickened her pace to match Glinda's.

"Momsie!" Glinda bubbled when she opened the door to the buffer room and saw her mother on the sofa. She bounced over and gave her a long hug.

"I received your telegram last night and Madame Morrible's note this morning. Your father and I thought it best that it be handled in person." Gwenot said with a reassuring smile and Glinda hugged her again.

"Let the Morrible ass kicking commence." Manif whispered in Elphie's ear.


	158. Chapter 158

"I'm so glad that you came Mama." Glinda said happily after Elphie had received a hug.

"As I said, between your note and the Headmistresses', your father and I thought it best to see what was going on in person." Gwenot replied as they went to sit down.

"Where is daddy?" Glinda asked as she sat on the sofa. Elphie sat down next to her and Glinda immediately took her hand.

"He wasn't able to leave today. But he can come tomorrow if it is necessary." Gwenot smiled.

"How did you know that I would be on campus?" Glinda asked.

"I didn't. I knew that getting a message to you before I arrived would be difficult. So when I disembarked the train I sent one to your driver. He got to the depot very quickly. When I asked to be taken to Fosswood he told me that he brought all four of you to campus earlier and that he was due to take you and Dani back early this afternoon." Gwenot smiled.

"Momsie, how very clever." Glinda bubbled.

"Thank you darling. I thought so." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"Dani must have contacted him." Elphie said.

"She did. I was able to speak to her briefly. I was also able to talk to your advisor as well and she filled me in. Things are apparently worse than I anticipated." Gwenot said.

"Things are horrible, just awful." Glinda said with a little frown and Elphie nodded gravely. Gwenot got up from her chair and sat down on the sofa beside Glinda.

"Do not worry my darlings, we will sort this out." Gwenot said then cupped Glinda's cheek with one hand and Elphie's with the other.

"I promise." She smiled then hugged them both firmly.

"Now, if I understand correctly. Glinda, you will be taking a nap and Elphaba, you are returning to your classes and we will be meeting back here."

"May we have dinner together at Tyuron's before we have to face Morrible?" Glinda asked.

"I think that is a fine idea." Gwenot smiled.

"We will stop by here and get you Elphie, okay?" Glinda grinned.

"Okay." Elphie smiled.

They planned for another couple of minutes until Dani came in to tell them that she was ready to leave. Gwenot stepped out of the room with her and Elphie gave Glinda a series of soft kisses, two hugs and one emotion filled I love you, before they joined them.

X

Once Glinda, Dani and Gwenot were back at home, Dani excused herself to go study. Gwenot and Glinda went up to Glinda and Elphie's room and talked for quite awhile. Glinda told her all about what happened with Morrible the past couple of days, about her and Elphie's nightmares and the talks that they about all of it. They talked about what sort of hidden agendas Madame Morrible might have and different scenarios of how the meeting might go. All of this made Glinda feel much better and she was able to settle in for a nap. After Glinda fell asleep Gwenot took a bath and unpacked then read until it was time for Glinda to get ready to go. They talked about what was going on at home in Frottica while Glinda bathed and changed.

Elphie, much to Glinda's surprise, was waiting for them when Mr. Frama pulled up at the usual spot. Tyuron was pleased to see Gwenot again and Uliko was so thrilled that he prepared a very special meal of stuffed fish. Glinda didn't want to talk about Morrible during dinner so they talked about family. They got updates on Jilla's pregnancy, Trezia's wedding planning, what Samion was doing and the antics of Nusee and Dusty.

When they were ready to leave they mentioned that they were off to a meeting on campus and Uliko ran off to get cookies, Tyuron explained that Uliko had recently accompanied him for the first time to a local restaurateurs meeting. It was his job to provide the cookies so now all meetings require cookies. Uliko retuned with a big box full of assorted freshly baked cookies Glinda thanked him with a kiss, which sent him fleeing back to the kitchen. On the way to campus she decided that the TAs would really appreciate them.

X

"Do you all understand what the general course of events tonight will be?" Dr. Bikloam asked. She, Chaxi, Gwenot, Glinda and Elphie had been talking for the past half an hour.

"I think so." Glinda said.

"We can't attend this meeting." She said.

"Now darling." Gwenot started.

"Oh I know why and I understand. Madame Morrible thinks that she is just meeting with you. Seeing Momsie and everyone else will make her possibly empathically hard for me to cope with." Glinda said.

"That is true. And we want her to reveal all of her information, which she might not do if you are present. But there may be an opportunity for you to come in, we shall see." Chaxi said.

"I understand that you will almost certainly have to confirm that Glinda and I are a couple." Elphie said.

"That is correct. My guess is that is the major part of her information and with that diffused early on we can find out what else is up her sleeve." Dr. Bikloam said.

"This all seems a little sneaky." Glinda said.

"I don't disapprove, I was just making a comment." She added with a grin.

"It is a little sneaky I guess, but I've been upfront with everyone but her." Dr. Bikloam said.

"What about the Vice Chancellor, you didn't tell him everything." Elphie said.

"No, I didn't, but it was not necessary or even prudent for me to. He needs to come into this with no preconceived notions in order for things to be decided fairly." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Or in her favor." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, the Vice Chancellor is a fair man. I never would have approached him with this if I thought otherwise. I know this sort of meeting wasn't what we originally planned on but it will be for the best." Dr. Bikloam said.

"And the majority of people I that room will be on your side." Gwenot said.

The older adults knew that Glinda and Elphie were nervous with very good reason so they all did their best to reassure them while still being honest about the possible outcomes. They talked until Dr. Bikloam said that it was almost time for Madam Morrible to arrive. Gwenot gave each girl a hug, kiss and some private reassuring words before sending them to the buffer room with Chaxi. After they were gone she and Dr. Bikloam talked about general things until Madame Morrible arrived.

X

"Mrs. Upland, what a pleasant surprise." Madame Morrible said when she came into Dr. Bikloam's office and saw Gwenot. She was completely taken by surprise and did not hide it as well as she thought that she did.

"Good evening Madame." Gwenot said formally.

"If you have come to appeal your daughter's suspension, I am afraid that my decision stands. But I would be more than happy to discuss it with you in further detail tomorrow." Madame Morrible said.

"Madame, I have filled Mrs. Upland in on the entire situation and have invited her to sit in on our meeting." Dr. Bikloam said.

"I'm not sure that is prudent at this juncture." Madame said with authority.

"I disagree Madame. If you have serious concerns about my daughter's moral, academic and social well being I wish to address those immediately. Frankly, I am not at all pleased that you did not mention anything about this in your letter." Gwenot said with equal authority.

"This is a very complex and disturbing situation that involves another person Mrs. Upland. It needs to be handled carefully. It is necessary that I have leeway to gather information without worrying about parental sensibilities. You would have been fully briefed." Morrible said.

"I am aware that you have concerns about Elphaba Thropp's influence on my daughter." Gwenot said.

"I see that Dr. Bikloam was thorough at the expense of discretion." Morrible said leveling a stern look at Glinda's advisor.

"I appreciated her directness and honesty Madame." Gwenot said and Madame Morrible huffed softly in derision.

"Madame Morrible I am glad that you agree that this is a complex situation that needs to be dealt with carefully. Since the academic futures of two bright and apt students are on the line here I have asked several people to meet with us, in addition to Mrs. Upland." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Dr. Bikloam I do not believe that is an appropriate way to handle this situation. It is quite delicate and needs to be treated as such." Madame Morrible said, clearly agitated.

"It is a delicate situation. That is why after I left your office I went to the Chancellor's office to do some research and obtain some advice." Dr. Bikloam said and Madame Morrible looked like she was going to explode.

"Dr. this is completely unacceptable." Morrible said tightly.

"On the contrary Madame. You alerted me to a potentially problematic situation involving two students. One is already under suspension and the other, according to you, is facing the threat of expulsion. As a student advisor I am charged with investigating such issues. The only acceptable situation in my opinion is to gather together the people who have a vested interest in both girls' academic and social lives. You can present all of the information you possess so everyone will know what is going on and we can discuss it before finding an appropriate remedy." Dr. Bikloam explained.

"I am extremely grateful that Dr. Bikloam did that. Galinda is under a great deal of stress because of your meeting yesterday, she does not need any more." Gwenot said.

"Mrs. Upland, I understand your concern for your daughter. It is completely normal." Madame Morrible said, attempting to change her tactics.

"But Dr. Bikloam is not privy to all of the information…"

"Which is why I agree that everything needs to be brought out to light now and dealt with in a timely manner." Gwenot interrupted calmly.

"I came to Shiz to deal with the matter of Galinda's suspension but was confronted with issues that are apparently far more serious but were purposefully kept from me. Madame Morrible, I do not appreciate being condescended to nor do I appreciate your obvious attempts to control and dole out information that directly or even indirectly affects my daughter's well being and academic life in a manner of your choosing." She continued in a serious and commanding, but composed tone.

"I will not be spoken to in that manner. We will continue this at a later date." Madame Morrible said making it clear that she was offended.

"Madame the Vice-Chancellor of Student Affairs cleared his afternoon schedule to attend this meeting because he thought it deserved to be attended to promptly. If you wish to cancel it you will need to tell him directly. He should be in the conference room now." Dr. Bikloam said matter-of-factly and Madame Morrible's posture tensed visibly.

"Mrs. Upland, why don't you go on down there? I need a moment with Madame Head. My assistant will escort you. Professor Thiol should be there by now and he will make introductions." She continued.

"Of course Dr. Bikloam." Gwenot said with a nod then gathered her things and confidently breezed out of the room.

"Dr. Bikloam, this is exactly why you should not have invited that woman to meet with us." Morrible said angrily as soon as the door closed.

"Parents are hardly objective in situations such as this."

"Madame Morrible, I'm not sure what your ultimate agenda is, but Mrs. Upland is well within her rights and nothing about she said was unreasonable." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Maybe not from your point of view but I assure you this has just gotten far more complicated. And you should not have expanded the meeting parameters without consulting me first." Morrible said.

"I simply assumed that we wanted the same thing Madame. To do what was best for Glinda and Elphaba." Dr. Bikloam replied.

"Now, we had best get down to the conference room." She added with an inward smile.

"You go on ahead. I shall be there in a moment." Madame Morrible said in a tone that offered no room for argument. Dr. Bikloam nodded, smiled and left to go get Chaxi from the empath room. Given the Headmistress's penchant for making an entrance, she had expected this.

X

On the way down to the conference room Gwenot thought about what had transpired in Dr. Bikloam's office. It had played out more or less as her daughter's advisor suspected it would but she was still very disturbed by it all. It was very clear to her that the headmistresses' agenda had more to do with Elphaba than it did with Glinda but the fact that she had a hidden agenda at all did not sit well.

"Here we are Ma'am." The voice of her young escort broke into her thoughts.

"Thank you." Gwenot said with a smile. The girl nodded and hurried off. Gwenot took a moment to clear her head before opening the door. The first person she saw was Elphaba's oldest and dearest friend.

"Gwenot." Paszor smiled as he rose from his chair to greet her.

"Paszor." Gwenot said as she gave the man a warm embrace.

"I was so pleased to find out that you would be a part of this meeting." She added with a smile.

"There seems to be nasty business brewing. If I can help stop it, how can I not." Paszor replied.

"I just wish the girls were not facing so much turmoil yet again."

"Agreed." Gwenot said.

Across the room Professor Thiol was talking to the Vice Chancellor about Elphaba's studies. He saw Gwenot come into the room and when the greetings between her and Paszor appeared to be completed he suggested that introductions be made.

"Mrs. Upland, what a pleasure to see you again." Thiol said.

"It is for me as well Professor." Gwenot replied with a smile.

"Allow me to introduce Dr. Funim Kinvok, Vice Chancellor of Student Affairs. Dr. Kinvok, may I present Gwenot Upland, Glinda Upland's mother." Thiol said and the Vice Chancellor extended his hand.

"It is an honor to meet you Mrs. Upland." The man said.

"The honor is mine." Gwenot said as she accepted a brief, but genuine handshake from the man. She got the immediate sense that he his goal was to get to the truth of whatever was going on.

"I was made aware of your arrival at Shiz after I suggested this meeting, but I think that it is a fortuitous circumstance." Dr. Kinvok said.

"I agree. I came after I received the notice of my daughter's suspension. I was completely unaware of other concerns that Madame Morrible has." Gwenot said.

"After being briefed on the situation by Dr. Bikloam I have some reservations about such a harsh reprimand for a seemingly minor infraction. But as I do not know the entire situation yet, I cannot say whether it is warranted and will stand or it is unwarranted and should be removed." Dr. Kinvok said.

"I understand Dr. Kinvok and I will respect whatever decision you reach. There seems to be a great deal about this situation that is unknown." Gwenot said sincerely.

"I agree. I was informed that Madame had information that would affect Elphaba's status. I only found out that expulsion possible when Dr. Bikloam told me not too long ago. I cannot imagine anything that Elphaba could have done to warrant expulsion, she is a model student." Professor Thiol added.

"I assure you Professor that Shiz does not take the possible expulsion of a Grazner Honoree lightly. There are a great many missing pieces to this puzzle that Madame Morrible is guarding and I fully intend to find out what those are." The Vice Chancellor said. He motioned for Gwenot to take a seat at the oblong conference table. After she did, the men sat down as well and the conversation continued.

X

"Girls, I want you to remember that Dr. Bikloam is on to Madame Morrible and she will not allow her to make arbitrary threats." Chaxi said. She had been talking with Glinda and Elphie in the buffer room but hadn't really been able to quell Elphaba's nerves.

"I'm trying to remember that." Elphaba said a bit testily.

"But this has seemed to spiral into something that will not end well."

"I disagree Elphaba. I know it seems like that because of Madame Morrible's actions and all of the people that are now involved." Chaxi said kindly.

"Especially the Vice Chancellor." Glinda said with a little tremble in her voice.

"Actually that may be the best thing that could have happened." Chaxi said with a reassuring smile.

"Why would you say that?" Elphie asked.

"Because no one else that will be in that conference room has the authority to compel Madame Morrible to reveal all of the information she has." Chaxi said and Glinda immediately brightened.

"Hey, that's right. He is like her boss." Glinda said with a grin.

"Yes, he is." Chaxi agreed.

"But that still doesn't mean that this will end well." Elphie pointed out. Chaxi knew from past experience that this was a type of brood that Elphaba would find her own way out of when she was ready to do so.

"No, it doesn't. As Dr. Bikloam said there is an element of uncertainty in this. But we are now to the point where you are going to have to trust that Dr. Bikloam, Professor Thiol, your parents and I to know what we are doing." Chaxi said with a little smile.

"I do. And she does too." Glinda said, looking at Elphie.

"She really does." She repeated when Elphie did not respond immediately and Elphie gave a non-committal nod.

"I am confident that when all is said and done this will indeed end well. Or at the very least much better." Chaxi said. They were talking about specific ways that it could be better when Dr. Bikloam knocked on the door.

"Well, it's show time." Dr. Bikloam said. Glinda giggled but Elphie tensed.

"Is everyone convened?" Chaxi asked.

"Madame will be along in her time, but Mrs. Upland went down a little while ago." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Did my mother let her have it?" Glinda asked with a little too much glee.

"Yes." Dr. Bikloam smiled.

"She let her have it."

"That's my mama." Glinda giggled and Elphie finally started to relax a bit.

"Girls, Chaxi and I need to go but I want you both to remember what we discussed in my office." Dr. Bikloam said very seriously.

"An appropriate time for you to be a part of the discussion that is about to take place may never occur. But if it does and someone is sent to fetch you, you need to trust that it is in every way safe. Even if Madame Morrible or the Vice Chancellor insist, you will not be summoned unless Chaxi and I are both in agreement that the situation will not be detrimental, especially for Glinda empathically. This is not to say that it will not be stressful or that Madame Morrible won't be confrontational, but you need to trust that that it is safe. I want you to walk into that room with confidence, answer any questions with poise and accept comments with grace and dignity. Have I made myself clear?" Dr. Bikloam said seriously but not unkindly.

"Yes Ma'am." Glinda said with a smile and Elphie said with a hint of confusion.

"Good. I have full confidence in you both." Dr. Bikloam smiled.

"As do I." Chaxi added.

"Thank you." Glinda said appreciatively. After a few more parting reminders Chaxi and Dr. Bikloam left Elphie and Glinda in the empath room.

"That was what is referred to as a pep talk, wasn't it?" Elphie asked.

"Yep. And a darn good one too." Glinda grinned then took Elphie into her arms for a hug.

X

When Chaxi and Dr. Bikloam arrived in the conference room they saw Professor Thiol talking to Gwenot and the Vice Chancellor chatting with Paszor. After Dr. Bikloam introduced Chaxi to Dr. Kinvok, she stayed to talk with him and Chaxi went to greet and chat with Gwenot and Paszor. Twenty minutes later Madame Morrible came into the conference room carrying several large files. She was obviously taken aback seeing Paszor and Chaxi there, but she recovered quickly. The men rose and the Vice Chancellor stepped forward to hold a chair for her and to make introductions. He presented everyone and explained why they had an interest in the upcoming discussions.

"Thank you for coming everyone." Madame Morrible said as she sat down. The Vice Chancellor sat down beside her.

"Meetings of this nature are not normally convened in such a hasty and poorly planned manner but we must adapt as necessity dictates." She added with an air of assurance.

"I agree, but only to the necessity dictating part." Dr. Kinvok said. Gwenot smiled inwardly at the comment and Chaxi had to actively suppress a chuckle.

"Madame Morrible you raised some serious issues to Dr. Bikloam that have proven to be quite complex as well as incomplete. We are here today to get answers and resolve those issues."

"I'd like to start by saying that my only concern is for the welfare of the girls in my charge." Madame Morrible started.

"Excuse me Madame, but if the Vice Chancellor allows, I would like to start this meeting." Dr. Bikloam said knowing that the Headmistress was longwinded and diverted off topic easily.

"I have no problem with that. Madame?" Dr. Kinvok asked the Headmistress.

"Please Dr. Bikloam, go ahead." Morrible said, her irritation evident only to Gwenot, Chaxi and Dr. Bikloam.

"Thank you. After processing what you told me in your office, I am of the opinion that we need to start with what you discovered about Glinda and Elphaba and any information surrounding that. I think understanding the other issues and filling in the large information gaps will be easier if we start there." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Madame Morrible please tell us what you found out about Miss Thropp and Miss Upland." Dr. Kinvok said.

"I am not in agreement that this is the best way to start but if you insist. I do warn you that it is deeply disturbing." Madame Morrible said with a hint of melodrama.

"So noted." Dr. Kinvok said.

"According to my sources Glinda and Elphaba seem to be involved in a romantic relationship with each other." Madame said and waited for the shocked reactions. The only person who provided her one was the Vice Chancellor.

"What sources would tell you something like that?" Dr. Kinvok asked.

"If I may." Gwenot said before Madame Morrible could explain.

"Of course Mrs. Upland." Dr. Kinvok said.

"I know this is disturbing Mrs. Upland, but I assure you that my sources have inside knowledge." Madame Morrible said.

"I know that your sources are the Losid's, the former caretakers of Fosswood, the house in which my daughter resides with Dani and Manif Guoyn…" Gwenot started.

"As well as with Elphaba Thropp." Madame Morrible said in an accusatory manner in order to cover up being taken aback by the turn of events.

"Madame, please control yourself. Mrs. Upland please explain." Dr. Kinvok said. Gwenot was ready for this and after a small nod from Dr. Bikloam she continued.

"Dr. Kinvok my daughter and Elphaba Thropp are engaged to be married." Gwenot said.

"That is ludicrous." Madame Morrible said with more force than she intended.

"In your opinion perhaps Madame, but I assure that they are properly and formally engaged and have been for almost nine months. Had you chosen to sate your curiosity by asking me, or even Dr. Bikloam instead of conducting some sort of covert investigation I do not believe that things would be as bad as they are right now." Gwenot said.

"Dr. Bikloam, you are aware of this?" Madame Morrible said incredulously.

"I am Madame and have been for quite a few months now. Professor Thiol is as well." Dr. Bikloam said.

"Why did you not tell me this yesterday?" Madame Morrible said.

"Madame, you made your feelings about same sex relationships very clear yesterday. And since you summoned Glinda in order to get her to admit her indiscretion and you seemed convinced that she was lured into the relationship by some malevolence on Elphaba's part, I did not feel free to continue the discussion at that time."

"That is simply absurd." Madame Morrible said.

"The more important point here is that if Glinda and Elphaba have been engaged since winter break and they did not move out of Crage Hall until a few weeks ago they were an unmarried couple living together for an entire semester, longer if they were actually… courting." Morrible said, not bothering to hide her distaste.

"That is a clear and serious violation of Shiz policies."

"I can address that issue." Dr. Bikloam said prepared for this eventuality.

"Go ahead Dr. Bikloam." Dr. Kinvok replied.

Dr. Bikloam carefully explained all of the details of that incident that started with her finding Elphie and Glinda kissing in the empath room. Madame Morrible objected and protested frequently, especially about being excluded from the meeting that included Glinda's parents, Chaxi and Paszor. Dr. Bikloam provided Dr. Kinvok with a copy of her official recommendation and he looked it over then asked both Gwenot and Chaxi some questions, which they answered readily. Madame Morrible tried to question them as well but Dr. Kinvok would not allow it, saying that this was not a general hearing. In the end he stated officially that Dr. Bikloam's recommendation was reasonable and responsible and that the extenuating circumstances were valid. When Madame tried to protest again he declared the matter to be officially closed.

"Madame Morrible I am interested to know what prompted you to seek out information about Miss Thropp and Miss Upland in the first place. And why you did not consult her advisor earlier." Dr. Kinvok said.

"I made a visit to Fosswood to make sure that Glinda was settling in and was not having any difficulties living off campus. It is still my duty to see to her well-being. I discovered then that Elphaba was apparently residing at Fosswood. That seemed a little unusual so I pursued the matter further for Glinda's protection." Madame Morrible said confidently.

"Miss Thropp is permitted to reside wherever she chooses, I'm not sure I see the connection." Dr. Kinvok replied.

"I have information that makes that connection clear, I assure you." Madame said a bit defensively.

"You have stated that you have information on Elphaba. I am interested to know what this is, especially if you think that it could lead to her expulsion." Professor Thiol said.

"I concur Madame. Now is the time for any and all information to be revealed so we can put all of this into the proper context." Dr. Kinvok said.

"I do not feel that is appropriate right now Dr. Kinvok." Madame Morrible said firmly.

"I disagree." Dr. Bikloam said.

"You are the one who keeps bringing it up and you stated that it prompted your investigation. You are also the one who feels that Elphaba entered into her relationship with Glinda for less than honorable reasons. I think whatever information you have needs to be divulged." Dr. Bikloam countered.

"I agree." Gwenot said.

"I strongly object." Madame Morrible said.

"Madame will you be in some sort of danger if what you know is revealed." Dr. Kinvok asked.

"No but there will be ramifications for many I'm sure." Madame Morrible said thinking that her status and this comment would be enough for the matter to be dropped.

"Well then we should absolutely deal with it now." Dr. Kinvok said and Morrible fought to control her ire at having her objections over ruled.

" I also think that Miss Thropp should be here. Dr. Bikloam is it possible to summon her quickly?"

"She is actually here in the building Dr. Kinvok, but I do not think it is advisable to bring her in here until we hear exactly what it is that Madame has to say." Chaxi answered. They had agreed that she would advocate for Elphie and Dr. Bikloam for Glinda. They both knew the girls wanted to not be left out but this was not the proper time to involve them. There were too many unknowns.

"I concur sir. She is under a great deal of stress and Madame is being quite confrontational." Dr. Bikloam said.

"I will defer to you then." Dr. Kinvok said and Madame Morrible gloated.

"A few weeks after Elphaba started her freshman year her father came to my office." Madame Morrible started and Gwenot had to hide how stunned she was.

"He warned me that Elphaba had great potential for evil that she was very self centered and needed to be monitored."

"That is patently absurd." Gwenot said.

"He is her father and would have no reason to say these things if it wasn't true." Madame Morrible said.

"You do not know him at all Madame. His reasons are manufactured from is own misguided beliefs." Gwenot said.

He alluded to the fact that she got into school by unscrupulous means and would do anything to get what she wanted." Madame Morrible continued, ignoring Gwenot's comment.

"I agree with Mrs. Upland. This is absurd." Professor Thiol said.

"I concur. And I am personally acquainted with Elphaba's father, as is Gwenot. He is the one who would do anything to get what he wants with regards to Elphaba. " Paszor said.

"Madame, what is it that he expected you to do with this information?" Dr. Kinvok asked.

"He wanted me to report directly to him so that he could make informed decisions about Elphaba's schooling." Morrible said.

"Madame has Miss Thropp's father contacted you since that time?" Dr. Kinvok asked.

"No he has not." Madame said.

"But I did not expect him to." She added quickly.

"Miss Thropp is no longer a minor and is a model student who is now a graduate student. Why are you still pursuing this extremely odd request from her father after all of this time?" Dr. Kinvok asked.

"Because once I found out that Glinda was forming a friendship with her, I was concerned." Madame Morrible said.

"Madame, I do not accept that answer. This all seems more about your investigation of Elphaba." Dr. Bikloam said.

"I will not be insulted in this manner." Madame Morrible said.

"I think what the Dr. is saying makes a certain amount of sense. Continue please." Dr. Kinvok said. The Headmistress had pursued her own agendas before, but none to this extent.

"You have overstepped your bounds Madame. Talking to someone to see how Glinda was doing might have been acceptable, but getting them to collect information for your vendetta against Elphaba is not. I also take exception with how you approached Glinda with all of this. You knew that she was an empath and I am of the opinion that that you used that against her."

"That is ridiculous." Madame Morrible said.

"I disagree. Glinda said that she felt somewhat threatened by you when you confronted her in the café. She also used the term baited for both that encounter and the one in your office. I believe that your attempts to get her to confess her indiscretions led her to behave the way she did toward you." Dr. Bikloam said.

"How so Dr.?" Dr. Kinvok asked before Morrible could protest again.

"Glinda is an emerging empath. That means that she is still gaining full control of her ability to block, filter and otherwise use her empathic powers. She can be vulnerable to certain types of negative or manipulative emotions because they are counter to her own nature. I'm fairly certain that the outburst and rude behavior that led to her suspension was caused at least in part by the things she was feeling from Madame herself." Dr. Bikloam explained.

"And I also have a theory, based on talking with Glinda and a feeling that I received when talking to Madame earlier today that she wanted Glinda to react in some manner so that she could use it to her advantage in some way." She added.

"That is preposterous!" Madame Morrible exclaimed and Dr. Bikloam knew that she had touched a nerve.

"Madame Morrible this meeting has taken a very troubling turn." Dr. Kinvok said.

"It appears that your original problematic issues appear to be moot points. In addition the manner in which you went about investigating the issues as well as collecting then presenting information to those who should have been consulted from the beginning seems highly suspect." Dr. Kinvok said.

"I stand by my methods. Sometimes one needs to do what one needs to do for the moral good of all. Having a same sex couple out and about on campus will be detrimental to the entire Shiz community." Madame Morrible said with determination.

"That is your opinion Madame. There is nothing in the Shiz policies or regulations that forbid same sex couples." Dr. Bikloam said.

"That is correct there are no rules prohibiting same sex couples. It is unusual to say the least but as long as they follow the rules that apply to all couples while they are on campus, they are not breaking any regulations. Their advisors have no problems with it and there is no indication that either of the girls' academic standing is suffering because of it so it is no longer an issue that you need to concern yourself with." Dr. Kinvok said.

"Dr. Kinvok I must strongly protest. You do not know what…" Madame Morrible started.

"Madame Morrible the matter of Miss Thropp and Miss Upland being a couple is a closed issue from an administrative standpoint. Your involvement is no longer required or warranted and any interference will not be tolerated." Dr. Kinvok said firmly.

"What about the matter of Glinda's suspension. I believe that it is unfair given the circumstances." Dr. Bikloam said. Dr. Kinvok took the official report from his stack of papers and looked it over.

"I agree. But since there is no definitive evidence that Miss Upland's entire outburst towards Madame Morrible was empathically related I will only reduce her suspension, not pardon it. She is suspended from classes and on campus activities for three days, including today and will be expected to make up all of her assignments." Dr. Kinvok said.

"I wish to enter an official protest." Madame Morrible said.

"So noted." The Vice Chancellor said.

"Thank you Dr. Kinvok. I believe that is much more appropriate." Dr. Bikloam said.

"As do I." Gwenot agreed.

"What about Elphaba being expelled?" Professor Thiol asked.

"I heard nothing this evening that supports that at all. Nor anything that would affect her status in any way." Dr. Kinvok said.

"Good to hear." Thiol said.

"If there is nothing else to address…" Dr. Kinvok said then waited a few beats before continuing.

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Madame Morrible I will meet with you privately in my office at nine- o -clock tomorrow morning." Dr. Kinvok said.

"Of course Dr. Kinvok." Madame Morrible said tightly then hurried out of the room.

Dr. Kinvok said a private goodbye and chatted briefly with everyone in the room, urging them to feel free to come to him if they had any further issues they wanted to discuss. Dr. Bikloam thanked for taking time out of his schedule to attend to this matter. After he left the group talked briefly and agreed that things had gone well but they could discuss it more the next day because it was so late. Professor Thiol said his goodnights and left first. Chaxi and Dr. Bikloam left together, leaving Paszor and Gwenot to go get Glinda and Elphie.

"All of this was brought about because Frex wanted to try to get Elphaba out of school, apparently." Paszor said shaking his head as they walked to the empath room.

"That and Madame Morrible's delusions of grandeur and need for control. And it wouldn't surprise me a bit to discover that there was something other than attention in it for her." Gwenot smiled.

"But at least the way is now paved for Galinda and Elphaba to be themselves here on campus."

"I am just grateful they were kept out of all of that mess. I know that they wanted to be a part of this, but that wouldn't have been good for either of them." Paszor said.

"I agree. Hearing about it will be stressful enough." Gwenot said then knocked on the door. They went into the room and saw Glinda and Elphie playing checkers at the small table.

"Momsie, Papa Paz are you here to get us for the meeting?" Glinda asked brightly.

"No darling the meeting is over." Gwenot said.

"Really?" Elphie said very surprised.

"Really." Paszor said with a smile.

"We have a great deal to tell you but it can wait. Right now we are going to have dessert with Paszor at Tyuron's." Gwenot said.

"Oh boy! So I guess it went okay." Glinda said excitedly.

"Like I said we can talk about that later. It's late so take Elphaba's hand and let's get going. " Gwenot said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?" Glinda said.

"Holding hands is an acceptable couples activity here on campus, isn't it Paszor?" Gwenot smiled.

"If it's not then I've witnessed a great deal of rule breaking." Paszor smiled.

"Oh boy, oh boy." Glinda bubbled and bounced.

"So we are free to be public?" Glinda asked carefully.

"From an administrative standpoint you are free and clear." Gwenot smiled.

"What you do with it is up to you."

"I want to walk to Tyuron's and get dessert." Glinda giggled and held her hand out to Elphie. Elphie hesitated for just a beat then took it.

"So do I." Elphie smiled and they walked out of the empath room hand in hand.

A/N: I do not know if I can post next week. I will do my best. mecelphie


	159. Chapter 159

Glinda walked with a distinct bounce in her step and a broad grin on her face, swinging Elphie's hand as they walked across campus with Paszor and Gwenot. Elphie wasn't actively participating in the swinging but she wasn't doing anything to stop it either. Even though she was blushing slightly she was smiling, completely caught up in the wake of Glinda's bubbles. Both Paszor and Gwenot couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at the sight.

"Glinda, hi!" One of Glinda's classmates said, looking at her holding hands with Elphie with confusion.

"Hey Desija." Glinda replied, still grinning. The girl looked oddly at Glinda for a beat then recovered and smiled.

"Are you going to the wanding demonstration tomorrow?" Desija asked and Glinda remembered her suspension and looked at her mother. Gwenot shook her head slightly and Glinda deflated a little. But since her mother was still smiling, she didn't fret.

"No, I won't be able to unfortunately, but I can't wait to hear all the details." Glinda said with a smile.

"Oh that's too bad. Well I'll see you later." The girl said then hurried off before Glinda could introduce her.

"She was a bit confused." Glinda said by way of explanation.

"I'm sure we will get a great deal of that." Elphie said with a little chuckle. She and Glinda had talked so much about the various responses that they would receive, both good and bad, that she was not going to allow herself to worry about it.

"Momsie, I'm still suspended?" Glinda asked as they resumed walking. Glinda still held Elphie's hand but was no longer swinging it.

"Just for three days darling, including today." Gwenot said.

"Awww, that doesn't seem fair." Glinda said with a little pout.

"I believe that it is Galinda. Can you honestly tell me that all of your responses to Madame Morrible were empathically caused?" Gwenot asked seriously.

"Maybe. No. I don't know. I guess I was thinking much of it." Glinda replied.

"The Vice- Chancellor ruled that, given all the circumstances, which we will discuss over dessert, the punishment that your Headmistress doled out was overly harsh." Gwenot explained.

"I agree." Glinda said.

"But he wasn't convinced that your behavior was completely due to your empath powers so he reduced your suspension rather than pardoning it. Both Dr. Bikloam and I deemed that to be fair." Gwenot said.

"I guess it is. I know that I shouldn't have gone over there in the first place." Glinda said and Elphie squeezed her hand. That small gesture, there in public, made Glinda feel very warm and fuzzy inside and she sighed.

"The things that we do for love." She added with a silly grin.

"Indeed." Gwenot smiled.

"Not that I approve of rude and boorish behavior that is directed towards your elders." She added more seriously.

"I know. And Dr. Bikloam and I are going to work on my control skills." Glinda said.

"That is very good to hear my darling. And Dr. Bikloam pointed out to us after the meeting had adjourned that the Vice Chancellor did not require you to apologize to Madame Morrible, nor did she insist upon one." Gwenot said.

"Really?" Elphie and Glinda both said in surprise.

"I thought that a little strange as well." Paszor said.

"But Dr. Bikloam theorizes that is because he believes that Madame was more in the wrong than you were." Gwenot added.

"Is she suspended too?" Glinda asked a little too hopefully.

"I do not believe so. But we are not certain what consequences she will face, if any." Gwenot replied and Paszor nodded.

"That really doesn't seem fair." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

Since they had arrived at Tyuron's Gwenot suggested that they put the conversation on hold until they were settled with their desserts. Tyuron and Uliko were delighted to see them again. Glinda told them that they were there for dessert and a private discussion. Since the little café was quite crowded, Tyuron set them up in one of the small rooms and told them that if they could wait twenty minutes or so a Munchkinberry cobbler would be coming out of the oven. Gwenot, Paszor, Elphie and most especially Glinda agreed that sounded wonderful.

"Gwenot will you be staying with us for the weekend?" Elphie asked as they waited for Tyuron to return with coffee.

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that. I have a Jon's House meeting on Saturday evening that would be unfair to cancel without sufficient reason." Gwenot replied and Glinda looked crestfallen.

"I thought that me and my suspended daughter might go shopping tomorrow then I could leave on an evening train." She said hoping to cheer her daughter up.

"Please Momsie, can't you just stay over tomorrow night too. I was hoping that we could take Dani, Manif and Papa Paz to Vesyut's for dinner tomorrow night." Glinda said and Gwenot considered the request, knowing how much strain that her girls had been under the past few days.

"All right Galinda, I think that can be arranged." Gwenot smiled.

"Yay! Thank you Mama." Glinda bubbled.

"I'm glad too." Elphie smiled.

"I'll arrange to leave after breakfast on Saturday morning." Gwenot said.

Tyuron brought their coffee and they talked about the next day's plans until Uliko retuned with the just out of the oven cobbler and fresh whipped cream. After their plates were filled with cobbler, Gwenot and Paszor told the girls about the meeting. They had questions and were distressed at times but seemed to understand the details and implications except how it all got started.

"So this was all brought about by Morrible wanting to make sure that I was settling in off campus?" Glinda asked.

"Is that really part of her job?"

"There was another impetus." Gwenot said. She and Paszor had decided after the meeting to deal with Elphie's father being involved as an issue apart from the rest.

"We thought it best to discuss that after everything else had been explained." She added.

"Elphaba, your father came to campus to talk to Madame Morrible not long after you started school as a fresher." Paszor said.

"What?" Elphie said in confusion.

"That makes no sense." Glinda said as she stroked Elphie's hand under the table to try to keep her calm because her confusion was giving way to agitation.

"Father came here, to Shiz?" Elphie said tightly.

"According to Madame Morrible, he came to warn her about your personality flaws." Gwenot said gently.

"Of course he did." Elphie said sarcastically and with ire.

"To what end?" Glinda asked, clearly upset.

"It seems as though he wanted her assistance in monitoring you so he could make decisions about your schooling." Paszor replied. Elphie couldn't take it anymore and shot up out of her chair.

"This is insane." Elphie said as she started to pace.

"No kidding." Glinda said angrily.

"So all of this time that Horrible has been ignoring Elphie she has been spying on her?" She added incredulously.

"We are not sure exactly what she was doing to try to oblige Frex." Paszor said.

"Let me see if I have this straight. Because my father warned Morrible of my wicked personality traits and my corruptive influences, she went to check up on Glinda at Dani and Manif's." Elphie said evenly but Gwenot and Glinda both knew how angry she was.

"How did she know that Elphie was even living there?" Glinda asked.

"We do not believe that she did at first. It was the Losid's comments that set her on the path that led to this." Gwenot explained.

"Professor Thiol likened her to an old hound dog on the scent of something." Paszor said with a slight chuckle hoping to lighten the mood. Glinda found it amusing, but Elphie did not. She had started pacing again and Glinda was beginning to worry. She got up, stood in her path and took her hand.

"Don't let this get away from you my love." Glinda said softly.

"If I understood this correctly, whatever she may have wanted to report to your father is a moot point. He already knows." She added then kissed Elphie's cheek. Elphie gazed at her for a few beats trying to process the information then nodded and allowed herself to be led back to her seat.

"Galinda is correct Elphaba." Gwenot said in a comforting motherly tone.

"In addition, Morrible admitted that Frex has not contacted her since that initial discussion. The Vice Chancellor made it very clear that her involvement in the matter of you two being a couple is no longer warranted. She should no longer be interfering in any way."

"As long as you abide by the basic rules of propriety when on campus, of course." Paszor smiled. Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed but began to settle down just a little, but she was still angry.

"What would she gain from reporting on me to my father?" Elphie said.

"You out of school?" Glinda offered.

"But again what would she gain from that?" Elphie said, her frustration evident.

"You know you're right. She is far too narcissistic to not want some sort of recognition or something." Glinda said and Gwenot was pleased and proud of how they were trying to figure this out.

"We've always figured that she treated you the way she did because you didn't have anyone she could impress with her 'look how I dote on your daughter' skills. But maybe she thought that she did with your father, only in reverse." She added.

"I'm not sure what you just said." Paszor said, clearly confused and Elphie chuckled.

"I was serious." Glinda said with a little pout.

"I know my sweet, but Mr. K…um Paszor." Elphie said, stumbling just a bit. Glinda's pout went away and she beamed at Elphie. They had been actively discussing calling him by some form of his given name since the arrangements for going public in Munchkinland were brought up.

"Isn't quite used to following your very adorable type of reasoning yet." She added with a smile.

"I guess I'm not." Paszor chuckled.

"Allow me." Elphie smiled.

"If indeed Madame Morrible thought she was going to get something in return for doing as my father asked or more likely assumed that she would, it stands to reason that the more information she had, the bigger the reward. When my evil ways did not manifest as she liked she started to poke a little or just ignore me and hope I'd slip up." She explained.

"Very good Elphie." Glinda grinned.

"She did the opposite of dote. The anti-dote." She said then lapsed into a fit of giggles that made everyone chuckle.

"I get the sense that you might be getting a little tired Galinda." Gwenot chuckled.

"I agree." Elphie smiled.

"It has been a stressful day. But it ended very well." Glinda grinned.

"It did. But it might not be completely over with yet. Only time will tell that." Gwenot said.

"I was thinking the same thing Gwenot." Paszor said.

"More specifically, perhaps you should tell Harluc and Fruoa about your theory of Madame Morrible getting something in exchange for gathering information for Frex."

"That's not a bad idea Elphie, they can poke around a little." Glinda said, gently poking Elphie several times with her finger

"I can do that certainly. But as secretive as my family is, I doubt they will uncover much." Elphie said with a smile as she nonchalantly captured Glinda's finger mid poke.

"Maybe your great-grandfather was in on it and he took the secret with him to his grave." Glinda said with the gleam of intrigue in her eye.

"Galinda, now really." Gwenot said.

"Actually Gwenot, she might not be that far off." Elphie said and Paszor nodded.

They talked together for a little while longer until another mildly inappropriate comment from Glinda made Gwenot bring the evening to a close. On they way out they spent a little time chatting with Tyuron and Uliko until Mr. Frama came. They offered to take Paszor home, because the night was a little chilly but he declined stating that it wasn't far and he enjoyed a brisk walk in the cool night air. He also regretfully said that he could not join them for dinner the next night, which made Glinda pout again.

X

"Anyone home?" Glinda called as they walked into the front hall of Fosswood and saw several lights on.

"In the sitting room." They heard Dani's voice answer and they headed in that direction.

"Hi" Glinda bubbled as they entered the room.

"We brought cobbler from Tyuron's." She added holding up a container filled with generous helpings.

"Are the bubbles because of the cobbler or because things went well?" Dani chuckled.

"Both." Glinda grinned.

"The cobbler is delicious and things went very well."

"Yum! And congratulations." Manif said with a grin.

"I'm still suspended though, but only for three days." Glinda said as they all sat down.

"Momsie is taking me shopping tomorrow."

"Wow, whenever I got suspended in upper school, I was forced into hard labor around the house." Manif chuckled.

"And just how often were you were suspended?" Elphie said with a smile.

"Often enough to become a decent housekeeper and cook." Manif laughed.

"Three cheers for juvenile delinquency." Dani laughed and Glinda giggled.

"But I'm neither juvenile nor delinquent." Glinda chortled and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"Okay I'm not often juvenile. But I hold firm on the delinquent." She grinned.

"Fair enough." Elphie smiled.

"I assure you that if Galinda had been suspended for a valid and willful infraction, no shopping would be taking place." Gwenot said.

"So what was Morrible's incriminating information?" Manif asked.

"Elphie and I are involved in an immoral relationship." Glinda said, trying but failing to sound grave.

"And I lured her into it with my evil ways." Elphie continued with the tone and facial expression that Glinda could not manage.

"How shocking." Dani smiled.

"It's always those quiet ones you have to watch out for." Manif chuckled.

After a few more jabs at what had happened, Gwenot told Dani and Manif what had happened. Glinda then told them about encountering her friend on the Plaza and Gwenot started to talk to them a little about what might happen. She was very pleased to discover that they had a very realistic outlook on what they may face as the best friends of the only public same sex couple at Shiz. Since it was getting late and three of the four students in the room had to go to classes the next day, they said their goodnights. Dani and Manif went off to the kitchen to put the cobbler away and Gwenot, Glinda and Elphie went upstairs.

X

"Elphie, I want to talk about something important." Glinda said after a few minutes of the towel wrap up cuddles that often followed after her bath.

"Then perhaps you should put on some clothing." Elphie smiled after kissing Glinda's forehead. She was already in her nightdress.

"I suppose that is prudent." Glinda said then dropped her towel and jiggled her breasts before walking out of the bathroom. Elphie exhaled hard at the sight and that made Glinda giggle softly and sashayed her hips as she walked. Glinda stopped in the doorway and turned to see her love smiling slightly and attempting to avert her gaze.

"Elphie." Glinda said softly as she made a come here motion with her finger.

"I need some help." She grinned.

"Of course my sweet." Elphie said as she went over to take Glinda's hand. She knew by Glinda's tone of voice and the way she moved that she wasn't teasing her, or baiting her into some sort of game. She was indicating that she wanted contact, that she wanted an intimate moment of some kind before they talked. The difference between these things was often very subtle, but Elphie always knew. If there had been more giggles and jiggles or some bubbles then a game of kiskle tag or some other lively game would ensue. But tonight there would be a slow dance with her providing the music.

She led Glinda into their room, gave her a soft lingering kiss then pulled her close. As she hummed the melodies to several of their favorite songs they swayed together. Glinda cuddled close and Elphie slowly moved her hands around Glinda's back, caressing her lightly as they danced. Elphie soaked in the feel of her bare skin, the scent of her freshly washed hair and sound of her breathing. She closed her eyes and let it all in, which enabled her to let the stress of the day out. It took her a bit, but eventually she realized that Glinda knew that they both needed this.

"I love you my precious Lyndie." Elphie said softly then gave Glinda a gentle kiss.

"I love you too my precious Elphie." Glinda said then returned the kiss. They gazed at one another for a few beats, intertwining their fingers and fully feeling the jolt and the tingles of their connection before allowing it to fuel a deep and intimate kiss.

-x-

"Now, what did you wish to discuss Lyndie?" Elphie asked as she buttoned the last few buttons of Glinda's nightdress twenty minutes later. Glinda kissed Elphie's hand then led her over to the sofa.

"I'm going to say something, and I need you to really hear me." Glinda said when they were settled. Elphie nodded then accepted a kiss. Glinda's words did not surprise, bother or even alarm her. She knew that her love said that when what she was about to say might cause her to initially overreact or be confused.

"I'm listening my sweet." Elphie replied with a smile then returned Glinda's kiss. Glinda smiled and removed the chain that held her engagement ring from around her neck.

"Now that we have leave to be us, to be publicly engaged. I am going to proudly wear my ring." Glinda said.

"Well of course Lyndie, I fully expected you to." Elphie replied, not really understanding the need for a serious talk about it. She reached up to remove her own chain, but Glinda's hands stopped her.

"That is not what I needed you to really hear my love." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's hands and held them in her own, caressing them lightly.

"Okay." Elphie said.

"I am wearing mine, but I do not expect you to wear yours." Glinda said.

"Lyndie, that's absurd. Of course I'm going to…." Elphie started with agitation but she saw Glinda's sparkling eyes and remembered her promise to listen. She took a deep breath let it out slowly and tried to smile.

"I'm still listening." She added more calmly.

"Thank you sweetheart." Glinda said with a little giggle that made Elphie really smile.

"You're welcome." Elphie said then they shared a nice kiss.

"Elphie, when I said that I did not expect you to wear your ring that doesn't mean that I do not want you to. I do. What I meant was that I understand, completely, that wearing it on your dominant hand while you are working might be bothersome. I also understand that it may take you a little longer to feel safe and comfortable answering the inevitable questions that will arise if you do. I want you to truly understand that I know, in my very being, that if you choose to keep your ring around your neck, tucked safely away that it has nothing at all to do with how much you love me or how proud you are to be my fiancé. I know that you like wearing it at home. But I also know that you like feeling it against your skin, close to your heart." Glinda said with great affection. The whole time she was speaking, she held Elphie's gaze and caressed her hands.

"I do like feeling it there." Elphie said as she took back one of her hands and touched the spot where her engagement ring rested.

"But I like the feel of it here as well. It belongs here." She added, touching the ring finger of her left hand.

"And if it is not, people might think that we…"

"No Elphie. It does not matter what other people might think, do or say. This is not about other people. It never has been. It is about us, only about us." Glinda said seriously.

"Your ring does belong on your finger and it will be there, I know that without a doubt. But that doesn't mean that it has to be right now. Sweetheart, my whole point in bringing this up is because I do not want you to feel pressured into wearing your ring in public or stressed because you aren't wearing it. I love you and if you wear it or not I will still love you, with everything I have. And if you choose to wear it sometimes and not wear it other times, I will happily and with proper fanfare remove it from your finger, put it back next to your heart then place it back on your finger again at another time. It will be like getting engaged over and over again, and that has all sorts of romantic possibilities." She continued. She started out seriously, but changed her tone to a more lighthearted one as her comments drew to an end. She even ended with an eyebrow waggle and a mischievous giggle that made Elphie chuckle lightly.

"I heard you Lyndie. I have no idea what to do, but I heard you." Elphie smiled.

"You just need to process this Elphie. I just wanted you to know that you had options; that you did not have to wear your ring just because I was and that was perfectly okay. My fear was that you would just automatically put it on and then become stressed or resentful. I don't want that, that is not how it is meant to be. And I'll even forego wearing my ring on my finger to prevent it." Glinda said with a loving smile. Elphie looked at her intently, overcome with what she saw in her love's eyes. She took the chain from Glinda's lap and removed the ring. She kissed it then kissed Glinda.

"This belongs here." Elphie said softly then slowly slipped Glinda's ring onto her finger.

"And this is where it shall stay. There is no need for it to be otherwise." Elphie said.

"Oh how I love you. I just do." Glinda said.

"And I love you, which is why I am going to give the subject of wearing my engagement ring the consideration you need me to. I understand now that it is not as cut and dried for me as it is for you. And whether or not it should be, is not the point." Elphie said seriously.

"Thank you my love." Glinda sniffled, feeling that Elphie really understood that this was about her doing what was best for her.

"But there will be no foregoing." She said with a little chuckle as she traced around the ring on Glinda's finger.

"There may have been a reason before, but there is not one now, not for you my Lyndie." Elphie said softly.

"I'm glad that we had this talk." She smiled.

"Me too." Glinda smiled then pulled Elphie into a kiss that started out gentle but quickly segued into fiery.

X

Gwenot slipped on her warm and comfortable, but still very stylish, lined satin robe and then stepped out into the dim light of the hallway to go say goodnight to her girls one more time. They had already said their goodnights and exchanged hugs and kisses, but she wanted to check in on them one more time before retiring. There was no specific reason, she just wanted to. She saw the light on in the smaller of the girls' rooms that had been designated as Elphaba's study and lightly tapped on the door before cracking it open.

"Gwenot?" Elphie said looking up from her schoolwork, a little surprised at seeing her future mother in law again that evening.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no darling, I just wanted to say goodnight one more time." Gwenot smiled as she stepped into the room.

"Elphie I decid… oh hi Momsie. Are you all right?" Glinda said as she came into the room.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can't a mother just say goodnight to her girls twice in one night." Gwenot chuckled.

"Of course she can. It means more hugs." Glinda grinned as she embraced her mother.

"I'm going to sit here and sketch while Elphie studies. Want to sit with us for a little while?" She asked.

"You do not have class work to do as well?" Gwenot smiled.

"You are not on a break you know."

"Oh I know. Dani is going to get all my missed assignments tomorrow. I'll be all caught up when I return to classes on Tuesday. I promise." Glinda said.

"I'll be keeping her on task, I assure you." Elphie chuckled.

"All right then. Elphaba do you mind if I sit in here for a bit while you are studying?" Gwenot asked.

"Not at all." Elphie said.

"Just as long as you do not keep interrupting me to tell me to lean in a certain direction so that you can sketch me from a better angle." She added with a chuckle and Gwenot looked at Glinda and arched her eyebrows in amusement.

"I only did that once." Glinda protested.

"Twice." Elphie corrected.

"Oh yeah, twice. But that was a great sketch." Glinda said and flipped through her sketchbook.

"See." She said proudly as she held up the drawing.

"That is very good darling. Even if your subject looks a bit annoyed." Gwenot smiled.

"She always looks like that when she is fighting with her calculations. It is adorable isn't it." Glinda grinned and Elphie sighed audibly.

"The day I did this she called her homework a bunch of outdated, incomplete and totally ridiculous hokum." She giggled.

"That's because it was." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Anyone working with enzymes should know that quaternary structure denaturation is how protein sub-units are dissociated and/or the spatial arrangement of protein subunits is disrupted but it's tertiary structure denaturation that disrupts the covalent interactions between amino acid side-chains such as disulfide bridges between cysteine groups." She added only because Glinda always delighted when she said things like this.

"I love it when Elphie speaks scientist." Glinda giggled.

"It's incredibly sexy." She added in a stage whisper, knowing Elphie would hear. Elphie blushed deeply but chuckled and went back to her work without further comment.

Gwenot was very glad that she had honored her desire to say goodnight to the girls one last time. Seeing them interact naturally and so comfortably always made her smile. She watched her daughter gaze at Elphie for a few beats then quietly asked her if she always wore her engagement ring around the house. With a happy grin, Glinda told her mother about the talk she and Elphie had about their rings.

X

"I try to be down here in the mornings before Elphie leaves." Glinda said after Manif and Elphie had said goodbye in their usual going to school manner.

"I like that little ritual. It's very adult and domestic." She grinned.

"She often slides into her chair just as they are getting up to leave, but she almost always makes it down." Dani chuckled.

"Little morning rituals are good for the soul." Gwenot smiled.

"Even if they do occur just in time."

Gwenot, Glinda and Dani finished breakfast and chatted about Dani's doctoral work and the upcoming Sorcerer's Retreat.

After Dani was dropped off at Shiz, Gwenot and Glinda had Mr. Frama take them to Boutique Row. It was clear, crisp fall day and Glinda was bubbling over. She knew that technically speaking that she was only able to do this because of her suspension but she was not able to feel contrite. She was shopping with her mother, with her engagement ring on her finger, displayed openly and proudly for all to see.

Glinda's goal on this trip was to get something new and special for her and Elphie to wear while they were in Munchkinland. She had already decided that for the official reception they would wear the gowns they wore to their engagement party. Elphie teased her about them wearing dresses that they had been seen in before but she was actually thankful that no fittings for ball gowns would be required. They browsed through the shops all morning, Glinda tried things on and set aside things for Elphie but they did not make any actual purchases until after lunch. By the time Mr. Frama came to collect them Glinda had two new dresses with matching stockings for Elphie, two dresses and a pair of shoes for herself. She also bought a new dress for Dani for the reception because she thought it would look absolutely divine on her. Gwenot came away with a few new shirts for Samion and a new cocktail dress with matching shoes for herself.

They stopped by campus to pick up Dani on the way back to Fosswood then the three of them spent the rest of the afternoon together talking about possible wedding plans and the Munchkinland reception. Dani loved her new dress but tried to protest on the grounds that she already had several formal dresses that she barely wore. Glinda, however, was adamant that it was the perfect dress for the formal reception. She said that once Manif had a matching vest or cummerbund and tie the look would be complete. Dani knew that she was fighting a losing battle when Glinda started to sketch Manif in various types of ties so she thanked her with a hug and mentioned that she really liked Manif in a vest, traditional cravat combination. Dani and Glinda planned to go shopping for ties and vests the next weekend. By the time Elphie and Manif got home, Glinda, her mother and Dani were already getting ready for their night out.

X

"Would you like to put my earrings in for me Elphie?" Glinda grinned holding up the pair that Elphie had given her for her birthday. All the discussion of formal wear for the reception and put Glinda in the frame of mind to dress up for dinner that night. Gwenot had to conjure appropriate clothing and Dani went along just because Glinda's excitement about it was infectious.

"I'd love to Glinda. You look radiant." Elphie smiled as she took one of the earrings.

"So do you. Thank you for going along with us and dressing up." Glinda smiled.

"From what I understand it was more you than them and how could I refuse to wear a mere cocktail dress when Manif was ready to put on a tuxedo." Elphie chuckled.

"Well thank you anyway." Glinda giggled.

"You are welcome." Elphie whispered in Glinda's ear. Glinda sighed happily and completely surrendered herself to Elphie's gentle touch. She closed her eyes and felt soft fingers caress her earlobe before the earring was put in and the light kiss on it afterward. She tilted her head slightly so her other ear could receive the same wonderful attention. When both earrings were in Elphie held her close for a few beats and, as she always did after this brief but meaningful ritual, Glinda felt adored and grateful that she was.

"I have something I'd like you to put on me as well." Elphie said as she took her engagement ring out of her pocket. Glinda wasn't necessarily surprised because Elphie sometimes wore it around the house, but what she felt from Elphie made her curious.

"I'd be delighted to." Glinda said happily as she took the ring.

"Lyndie. I thought about what you said last night. I even wrote in my journal after you went to bed and processed it all while I was preparing organic solvents earlier today." Elphie said.

"And?" Glinda said quietly.

"I want it where it belongs. I think I can handle any questions or comments that arise because in the end it won't matter. My ring says I'm engaged to be married. But I'll get the privilege of saying that I'm engaged to you. That is what matters to me." Elphie smiled and Glinda sniffled happily.

"I'm glad you thought it out my love." Glinda said.

"I am too. I am a little concerned that it will become bothersome while I am working, but if that happens my chain will be right here." Elphie said touching the thin, sturdy white gold chain that was around her neck.

"Waiting to keep it safe and sound until you can return it to it's proper place." Elphie said.

"I love you Elphie, Will you do me the honor of publicly being my fiancé." Glinda said with a happy little giggle.

"I love you too Lyndie and the honor will be mine." Elphie smiled.

Glinda kissed the ring then placed it on Elphie's finger. Several soft kisses turned in a very robust one that only ended when Gwenot knocked on their door to tell them it was time to leave. Glinda opened the door and Gwenot couldn't help but smile when she saw Glinda try to discreetly wipe her lipstick from the corner of Elphie's mouth and she noticed that they were both wearing their rings when Elphie tried to bat her hands away.

A/N: Because next Sunday is Christmas Day, I will be unable to post a chapter. I will try to post one on New Years Day but I don't know if I will be able to. I will, however, try. Merry Christmas to all of my readers who celebrate it and Happy Holidays to everyone. I appreciate all of you who read my stories and those who offer comments. They both mean a lot to me, even after all of this time. mecelphie


	160. Chapter 160

"_Well today it really begins, I think." _ Elphie wrote in her journal after watching Glinda sleep for a bit.

_"Lyndie's suspension is over and she returns to classes today. All her missed assignments are completed but that isn't the predominate issue. She will be walking into her classes wearing her engagement ring. Even though she said she was going to just be casual about it, I know my girl. A little flaunting is inevitable."_

Elphie chuckled softly as she thought about the conversation that she and Glinda had while snuggling on the sofa together the previous night. Glinda was anxious to get back to classes, she missed her classmates and as she grudgingly admitted, doing homework. But what she was most looking forward to was walking onto campus, and more specifically into the Sorcery Building, wearing her engagement ring. Elphie rolled her pen in her fingers as she processed, for the third or fourth time things that Glinda had said.

_"She just won't be able to help herself, I don't think. But I know she won't do it to be a show off. That is not my precious girl's style. She'll do it to make a point, to show how proud and happy she is. I'm very glad that she and Dani have been talking a lot about this over the weekend, though. At least she is not going back to her classes unaware that there are some potential problems waiting."_

Elphie smiled as she heard Glinda's voice from the previous night say, '_Not problems Elphie, just some expected reactions, mere hiccups, nothing that can't be handled._' The conversation took a slight detour when Elphie reminded Glinda that quite often the cases hiccups she got became a bit problematic. They had playfully fussed about that for a short time but eventually the made their way back to the reason they were talking about hiccups. Dani and Manif both had told them that speculation about the type of relationship they were actually in, had begun. Dani thought that it was more than likely started by the classmate of Glinda's that they had run into when they were leaving campus hand in hand on Thursday after the meeting.

_"I am grateful that Gwenot could stay Friday night. I think it helped us all to be able to talk to her about this over dinner and after we were back at the house afterward. Hearing about some of the trials and tribulations that Walik and Byjon went through helped give us all some perspective. Although, I'm quite certain that it was spending all that time in the studio with Dani over the weekend and yesterday that did Glinda the most good. My Lyndie doesn't need to process things the way I do, but I'm relieved that her enthusiasm and excitement over being public did not prevent her acknowledging, eventually, that she was a little bit nervous. I think I would have been very concerned if she was going back to classes today at full, excited bubble. I hate that she even has a little nervousness, but that is preferable to the alternative. Seeing even one of my sweet girl's bubbles burst breaks my heart. Even though she is going into this with a realistic attitude I'm still afraid that she will be hurt somehow. I think that is inevitable too. I know it won't last because she truly believes this is just about us and the rest doesn't really matter. But that doesn't make it any easier to have to hold her and dry her tears because her feelings were hurt by someone's careless words. I very well know that even when you are expecting it, a hit of any sort can still sting."_

Elphie heard mumbling and looked up from her journal. She saw Glinda shifting positions under the blankets and saw a little smile on her face. Her arms ended up outside of the covers so Elphie put her journal down and went over to gently put them back under the blankets because it was a little chilly. Glinda shifted again, giggled in her sleep then curled up. Elphie watched this and felt a familiar warm and contented feeling. She brushed her fingers lightly over Glinda's exposed cheek, eliciting a little happy sigh then picked up the sketchpad that was on the floor by the bed and went back over to the sofa. She looked at the sketch on the pad and couldn't help but chuckle. It was a sketch of her, in the studio painting equations on the wall with a paintbrush. She was wearing a painter's smock instead of a lab coat. She put the pad down by her journal and resettled herself on sofa, thinking about how that sketch had come about.

After taking Gwenot to the train depot after breakfast on Saturday, she and Manif went to campus. But because the weather had turned chilly and rainy, Glinda and Dani decided to go back to the house instead of going shopping. They spent the morning in the studio, cleaning and deciding how to fix it up, all the while talking about who was saying what about her and Glinda's relationship around the department. By the time she and Manif returned home in the afternoon, the weather had gotten worse. She helped Manif make some vegetable stew for dinner then they both went up to join Glinda and Dani in the studio, since their artists had a real project going on and didn't want to abandon it. They had decided to paint a mural on the walls of the studio and were trying to find the right inspiration. Manif had been very disappointed to discover that while he was Dani's muse for most things, the mural was going to be family friendly. She and Manif were encouraged to present any ideas that came to mind until the third time that Dani had to remind Manif that there would be no need to pose nude or in costume. After that he was encouraged to keep his thoughts to himself. Remembering this made Elphie chuckle.

Since the weather remained bad the rest of the weekend and on Monday, they spent the majority of their time in the studio. Dani and Glinda sketched and starting drawing on the walls while she and Manif studied, played chess and occasionally tried to help in some way. They talked about many things but the conversation always came back to the speculation about her and Glinda's relationship. Glinda and Dani had their best talk about it on Monday, when Dani when returned from campus. Interest in what was going on between them was strong, fueled by Glinda's absence from classes. Glinda and Dani had spent all afternoon sorting out what was being said and who thought what while they drew on the walls of the studio. She was convinced that it was during that talk that her love was able to admit that she was a little nervous and that made it easier for them to talk about it together before bed. As she thought about the previous day, she reached for her journal and her pen. After opening it up to where she left off, she put on her glasses and began to write.

_"Lyndie seemed to get all the talking she needed. She needs that, needs to voice her thoughts and hear things out loud. But just like I have grown more comfortable with taking my thoughts out of my own head, she has grown more comfortable spending time in hers. I was so proud of her wanting to spend the morning alone in the house yesterday, even if it did worry me. Dani volunteered to miss class to keep her company, but she declined. I wanted to stay, not only to keep her company but also because I was concerned about her being there alone. Manif and Dani both assured me that it was perfectly safe, but I admit that I was ready to sneak back just to keep an eye on things until my precious empath figured out my plan. I'll always try to remember her giggled response, 'Never try to out sneak a sneak my love' and take it to heart. I was a nervous wreck all morning, knowing that she was alone here, even though she wanted to be and was actually looking forward to it. She just amazes me. I know that she didn't mind being alone in our room on campus but I assumed this would be different. I really need to stop assuming things like that. Lyndie freely admitted that spending time alone would never be her preference, but she understood the necessity of it. She still hasn't told me exactly what she did all morning. But I returned to a completely rearranged closet and dresser as well as a sketch of me painting on the walls so it appears that she occupied herself well enough. I guess the most important thing that came from this whole dreary weekend is that she is very excited that we can be public at Shiz, nothing has been able to dampen that and she is prepared as she can be for whatever fallout may come. I am in awe of her and her confidence."_

Elphie put down her pen and twisted the ring on her finger, thinking about fallout. She and Glinda had been discussing this for a long time in some form or another. But now that it was a reality, it took on a whole new dimension. A more than theoretical discussion, started during the after dinner conversations with Gwenot, focused on the fact that she would be going off to campus the next morning wearing her ring. Even though she had days to process and discuss it, the situation that had unfolded was still not settling well with her.

_"It does not seem fair that I have not faced any of comments or other negative reactions that we have been anticipating. I admit that I haven't exactly been overt with the fact that I am engaged, but as Lyndie pointed out, no one expected me to be. And I've only been on campus twice since I put it on. I'm not sure what is expected of me, maybe. As Manif reminded me, my lab is a different environment than Glinda's classrooms. He wasn't in the least bit surprised that no one noticed that I was wearing a ring on the fourth finger of my left hand yet. And he stressed the yet. I don't know if it was that, or they did and just didn't say anything to me about it for one reason or another. I doubt I'd say anything if I noticed a ring on one of my classmate's left hands. Actually, I doubt that I would notice. Maybe it is all the same thing. Glinda is of the opinion that this is like when she tries to make waves in an oil bath, in that it will spread slowly. She even drew me a little picture to explain. I guess it makes sense that she would get the first questions, comments and general attention because of her personality and the fact that she interacts more with her classmates on a non studying basis than I do mine. In that context her analogy of a slow moving wave seems to apply. Eventually it will become known that there is a same sex engaged couple on campus. At that point, if not before I will have to face my share of the fallout. Logical in a way, but it still does not seem fair. Glinda reminded me before she fell asleep last night that she might have more to deal with at Shiz, but I will face more at Colwen Grounds. In her mind that is an acceptable trade off. In my mind it is not, but I have no control over how and when people react. Even when our friends are facing ridicule just because they are our friends. Why am I doing this? All of this has been discussed, vetted, sorted through and agreed upon. Our friends understand, Glinda understands and in theory so do I. But do I? I need to stop this line of thought. It is counterproductive and will just make me anxious. I'm not sure why I am doing this. I'm trying to find things to worry about. Chaxi warns me against this frequently, as does Glinda and of course Manif. I'm over thinking this."_

Elphie closed her journal quickly and put it on the table. She got up from the sofa, went to go get her clothes from her hook and went into the bathroom to dress. When she got there she looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"You know better than this." She chided her reflection.

"Just stop over thinking this and stop looking for problems where none exist."

_"That's right my love."_ She heard Glinda's soft sweet voice say in her head.

_"The inevitable little hiccups will come when they come. No need to rush them along."_ The voice giggled.

_"We'll be fine. Both of us. And that includes you."_

"I know. I just…" Elphie started to reply.

"Hi Elphie!" Elphie heard Glinda's voice bubble. She startled slightly then looked in the mirror with a bewildered look on her face.

"My love, are you all right?" Glinda asked from the doorway. Elphie looked over at her and shook off her confusion. It always disturbed her when she couldn't differentiate between what was in her head and what was actually going on.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie smiled and opened her arms. Glinda bounced and went into them.

"I'm fine." She said as she gave Glinda a firm hug.

"Are you sure?" Glinda asked.

"I am now." Elphie replied with a cryptic smile then gave Glinda a kiss.

"What were you doing?" Glinda asked gently after returning Elphie's kiss.

"Let me run you a bath Lyndie and I'll tell you all about my musings." Elphie said.

"All right my love. A nice hot bath and a morning talk with my fiancé is a wonderful wake up treat." Glinda grinned.

"Well, as you told me last night, today is a big day." Elphie chuckled then kissed Glinda's engagement ring.

"It is, it really is." Glinda bubbled then kissed Elphie's ring then threw her arms around her and gave her a hug. Standing there in Glinda's arms Elphie knew without a doubt that things would work out and mentally scolded herself for thinking otherwise.

X

"Okay, So let's be clear on our assignments for today." Manif said clapping his hands together as the carriage approached the Shiz patio entrance. It was still a little rainy and since the Fosswood covered carriage was being repaired, all four friends rode to campus with Mr. Frama.

"What are you talking about?" Elphie said.

"It's a big day remember. We need a plan." Manif said with a big grin and Glinda wiggled happily.

"For her." Elphie replied with a smile.

"For us." Glinda replied and intertwined her fingers with Elphie's.

"And us, as your matrons of honor. So Dani, you and I are in charge of keeping an eye and ear on things so we can warn our empathic bride of potential problems." Manif said.

"Check." Dani chuckled and saluted.

"So what's my assignment?" Glinda bubbled.

"You are to go to your classes acting like an advanced Third Year Sorceress who is a properly engaged young lady." Dani said with a smile.

"Right." Manif said.

"I can do that." Glinda laughed.

"I suppose I have an assignment as well." Elphie smiled.

"Of course you do. You are one of the brides to be. You are to not blow anything up in your lab so that you can meet Glinda for lunch." Manif said with a wink.

"Sounds difficult." Elphie said with a straight face and Glinda giggled.

"Oh I have faith in you green girl. I'm sure that you can refrain from blowing something up." Manif replied.

"I was talking about meeting Glinda for lunch." Elphie said with a slight smile and Glinda laughed.

"I love you guys, I really do." Glinda said as she leaned over and gave Dani and Manif a combined hug.

The carriage pulled to a stop and the four friends got out and headed into campus. When they reached the Sorcery Building, Elphie smiled and gave Glinda the barest hint of a kiss on her cheek. She had wanted to escort her inside, but both Dani and Manif thought that might not be prudent just yet. Glinda beamed at the surprise.

"Bye Elphie. I'll see you at lunch." Glinda bubbled.

"I'll be there." Elphie smiled.

"So far so good." Manif teased Elphie as Dani and Glinda headed up the steps.

"You'll send for me if people are mean to her, right?" Elphie said quietly.

"Of course. But I don't think anyone will be mean per say." Manif said.

"You know what I mean Manif. If she ends up in the buffer room, I want to know. Immediately. I don't care if she asks for me or not." Elphie said.

"All right Elphie, all right." Manif said gently.

"Don't worry so much. She knows what she is doing."

"I know that. Just…" Elphie started.

"Go and make something bubble green girl. And try not to worry." Manif chuckled then kissed Elphie's cheek.

"I'll try." Elphie sighed then headed off to her lab, unconsciously twisting the ring on her finger.

X

"Hi Glinda. Welcome back." Juiva smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks. I'm surprised at how much I missed being in class." Glinda chuckled.

"Someone asked me this morning if you were still suspended. I told them no, but I wonder how they would know that." Juiva said as they walked down the hall.

"The ivy vine must be on top of things. I know that because of what Desija saw on Thursday, the vine is wondering about Elphie and me." Glinda smiled.

"Oh I've heard. Loma and I have just been trying to avoid the talk. We didn't want to say anything until you were back here." Juiva said earnestly.

"I don't want this to be hard on you all, just say whatever you want, or send the gossipers to me." Glinda grinned.

"I'm armed and ready." She chuckled holding up her left hand.

Glinda didn't have to wait long until she was confronted about the rumors. Two of her classmates cornered her as she came out of her first class of the day.

"Hey Glinda, remember those rumors from freshman year, that you had a thing for your old roommate, Elphaba. Well they've surfaced again." One girl said as if revealing a big secret.

"Desija said that she saw you two holding hands last week." The other added.

"She did, because we were. And it's not a rumor." Glinda said with a happy smile.

"So you do have a crush on her? All along?" The first girl said, aghast.

"Not only do I have a crush on her, I'm engaged to her." Glinda said holding up her hand.

"That's absurd." The first girl said.

"What are you doing? Trying to stop the rumors by confirming them?" The second girl asked.

"Nope, just trying to set the record straight. It's no secret. I'm engaged to Elphaba Thropp and have been for about nine months." Glinda said happily. It felt good to say; even if it were to someone whom she knew wouldn't accept it.

"Whatever you say Glinda. But I think say something so obviously disgusting just because you don't want to date is weird and will backfire on you." The first girl said.

"Oh I love to go on dates. With my fiancé. We do it as often as we can." Glinda said with a smile.

"Excuse me please. I'm late for a meeting with my advisor." She added and then bubbled off leaving her two classmates staring at one another.

X

Elphie was so nervous that Lofier sent her off to lunch early. Professor Thiol had noticed her wearing her ring earlier that day but his only comment was to make sure that it did not slip off her finger when she removed her gloves. That happened to him once and it did not please his wife. Knowing that he did not care did nothing to quell her nerves and neither did both Lofier and Paszor telling her that if any of her classmates noticed her wearing an engagement ring, they hadn't said anything. She decided to go and wait for Glinda at the Sorcery Building but got there nearly half an hour before Glinda was due out. She resisted the urge to go into the building and instead forced herself to sit on a bench near the steps and try to read.

"Elphie!" Glinda bubbled when she saw Elphie standing at the bottom of the steps. Elphie had spotted her coming out of the door and left the bench to go meet her. Glinda all but ran down the steps.

"What a grand surprise. An escort to lunch." She said then leaned up a bit to kiss Elphie on the cheek. Elphie blushed but smiled.

"Lofier let me out early. He said that I was acting more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Elphie said and Glinda laughed as she slipped her hand into Elphie's.

"That's really nervous." Glinda grinned.

"I could only assume that. I didn't really understand the connection." Elphie said.

"How are you my sweet? Did things go well?" She asked.

"Not too badly." Glinda said with a smile.

"I'll tell you while we eat. I'm starving."

As the walked to the café hand in hand they got some sideways glances and a few outright stares. Glinda felt a lot of confused flutters. They went inside because of the weather and Elphie, still blushing, held Glinda's chair for her then went to go get them some lunch.

"Since we can do this now, I want equal time being gallant." Glinda giggled as Elphie sat a tray down on the table.

"As you wish my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Mmmmmm, chicken stew, yummy on a chilly day." Glinda said then blew on a spoonful before taking a bite. When they had taken a few bites and were settled Glinda told Elphie about her morning. Elphie was pleased and relieved that Glinda was only confronted by a few people and mostly felt confusion and disbelief from them.

"Dr. Bikloam suggested that it might take a few days for the information to settle one way or another. I thought that was reasonable. But for now, I seem to be just satisfying curiosity." Glinda said.

"I'm so relieved Lyndie. I was worried." Elphie said.

"I'm sorry Elphie, I hope you won't be this afternoon. It felt so good to say that I'm engaged to you. Even if I get a negative reaction, I won't care."

"I'll try not to worry any more." Elphie said.

"Good. Now how did your morning go?" Glinda asked.

As they continued with lunch, Elphie told Glinda about the experiment she was working on and how this time working on it did not quell her nerves. By the time they were finished with lunch Elphie was feeling better and was confident that she could work nerve free. Glinda exercised her option to be gallant and walked Elphie to her building. She gave her a quick kiss on the check then skipped away humming happily. Elphie noticed people staring at her and at Glinda but realized that she didn't really care. She went into the building with an odd sense of confidence.

X

"I was almost ready to come after you green girl." Manif said as he took Elphie's umbrella and held it over her as she got into the carriage.

"I'm sorry Manif. Professor Thiol wanted to see me. I had to cut my lesson with Xafin short to go meet him." Elphie said when Manif was settled in the carriage.

"Is everything all right?" Manif said after a few minutes when Elphie did not say anything else.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so." Elphie said.

"What happened?" Manif asked.

"Professor Thiol told me that Dr. Dolfonf, the professor I work for, has requested that I not be assigned to him any more." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie that's terrible, why?" Manif said, visibly upset.

"Professor Thiol said that he came to him earlier this afternoon, saying that he had heard that I was engaged to a person of my same gender and wanted to know if he knew anything about it. Professor Thiol confirmed that it was true but told Dr. Dolfonf that it didn't matter to the department." Elphie said.

"Apparently it mattered to Dr. Dolfonf." Manif said a little angrily.

"Apparently so." Elphie nodded.

"Professor Thiol was very apologetic. He said that it never occurred to him that such a highly respected scientist such as Dr. Dolfonf would care one way or the other about who I was going to marry. He tried to talk to him about it and tried to get him to talk to me, but his mind was made up."

"Green girl, I'm so sorry. I know you were enjoying that assignment." Manif said sincerely.

"I did. But what concerns me now is how am I going to tell Glinda." Elphie said.

"Good question." Manif said seriously.

X

A/N: Happy New Year to everyone! mecelphie


	161. Chapter 161

"I really like your sisters-in-law Dani." Glinda smiled as she picked up a knife to slice bread.

"Here I'll do that. You set the table." Dani chuckled as she took the knife from Glinda.

"Hey, I'm getting better at this stuff you know. Glinda protested with a grin as she relinquished the knife.

"I know, but you set such a nice table…." Dani started then laughed at the look on Glinda's face.

"Well you do. But also blood will not go well with this fresh out of the oven cheese bread." She added.

"It does smell really good. It is so nice of them to help us all out. And they always leave us such good food." Glinda said as she went over to the dish cupboard.

"They are good cooks." Dani said as she handed Glinda a small piece of the warm cheese bread.

"And they truly enjoy helping us out here. They are good girls. The babies are very lucky."

"This is delicious." Glinda said after taking a bite of the bread.

"Don't your brothers mind that you still call them the babies?" She asked, holding out her hand for more bread.

"Oh they used to get upset when they were teenagers, but now they just take it for what it is. A term of endearment." Dani chuckled as she handed Glinda another piece of bread.

"Well they are good sports." Glinda said.

"And speaking of good sports. I wonder where ours are. It's getting late." Glinda said trying to sound casual.

"I'm impressed, you held out for almost fifteen minutes before bringing up the fact that Elphaba and Manif were not home yet." Dani smiled as she put slices of bread into a breadbasket and put a kitchen towel over it.

"I was distracted by food." Glinda said.

"I'll remember that for future reference." Dani chuckled.

"Try not to worry Glinda." She added.

"I'm not really worried. Just curious with a tiny hint of concern thrown in for good measure." Glinda chuckled.

"Good. Should we create a salad to go with the spaghetti casserole Jashil and Heana left us?"

"That sounds good. And then we can honestly say that we made part of dinner." Glinda giggled as she reached under the towel of the breadbasket. As they chopped up salad ingredients and finished setting the table they talked more about Dani's youngest sisters-in-law. They had just turned the oven to warm when Glinda perked up and looked towards the kitchen door a second before they heard Manif.

"Hi honeys. We're home." They heard Manif sing song from the hallway. Glinda bounced out of the kitchen with Dani trailing behind.

"You're going to have to step up your game here Dani girl." Manif chuckled as Glinda launched herself at Elphie while she was trying to remove her rain cloak.

"Glinda's setting the welcome home bar quite high."

"Nothing's stopping you from being the one to offer an enthusiastic greeting." Dani laughed then regretted teasing him when he picked her up and twirled her around while kissing her.

"I'm so glad I'm home!" Manif squealed.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled after several kisses and a hug.

"We made dinner. Or actually part of dinner and I wasn't even really worried that you were late." Glinda grinned then sobered as she helped Elphie get out of her cloak.

"Something happened to make you late. What's the matter Elphie?" Glinda said.

"Nothing's really the matter my sweet. Just a little fallout of my own. I'll tell you all about it at dinner." Elphie smiled and Glinda looked at her through narrowed eyes then gave her a hug.

"Oh no Elphie." Glinda said unhappily

"Was someone mean to you?"

"No Lyndie, no one was mean to me." Elphie smiled slightly then kissed Glinda's cheek. Glinda looked a Manif, who nodded.

"I assure you, we are not late because I was beating someone up." Manif chuckled.

"All right, I guess. But still." Glinda pouted.

"Why don't we just go and have dinner. We can hear the green girl's woes and I have some news of my own." Manif said with a smile.

"Woes? Elphie there are woes? As in more than one? You have woes?" Glinda said unhappily and Elphie glared at Manif.

"I misspoke…" Manif started.

"Why don't you two go on to the kitchen? We will be right there." Elphie interrupted and Manif started to say something.

"Good idea." Dani said before Manif could say anything then tugged him towards the kitchen. Elphie took Glinda's hand and led her o the sitting room. As soon as they were in there, Elphie pulled Glinda to her and held her for several long beats before releasing her and kissing her with great affection.

"You need to stop this Lyndie." Elphie said gently.

"This will not work…will not work for me, if you react like this whenever I come up against the inevitable fallout from us being public, before I've even had a chance to tell you about it."

"I'm sorry Elphie. I just hate it when you are unhappy." Glinda sniffled.

"But I over reacted. I did it well though, because I learned from the best." She added with a little smile and Elphie chuckled.

"It's not that I didn't expect you to be upset, sniffle and otherwise express your displeasure. I did. I was even trying to figure out the best way to tell you about what happened to try and mitigate some of that." Elphie said.

"I jumped the gun." Glinda said and Elphie looked confused.

"I put the cart before the horse, counted my chickens before they hatched, beat you to the punch." She giggled.

"I can only assume those interesting turns of phrase mean that you empathed me when you shouldn't have and then reacted to that." Elphie said with a smile.

"Yes, that's what they mean, for the purposes of this conversation. I'm really sorry Elphie. I did not do it on purpose." Glinda said then curled against Elphie chest.

"I know my sweet, I know." Elphie sighed quietly as she rubbed small circles on Glinda's back.

"Forgive me?" Glinda asked, shifting her head so that she could see Elphie's face.

"Of course my precious girl. I was never angry, just a little frustrated. I love you more than anything." Elphie replied.

"Even your pen?" Glinda asked.

"Even my pen. Now, why don't we make our apologies to Dani and Manif, take our dinner upstairs and talk?" Elphie offered.

"No. I mean the thought is enticing, but no. Let's just do this like it should have been done in the first place."

"All right, if you are sure my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"I'm sure. Just kiss me first. Wobbly knees kiss me." Glinda grinned then went to close the sitting room door.

"Really wobbly." She added when she returned to Elphie.

Elphie merely smiled and ran her finger along Glinda's jaw line as she gazed into her love's eyes. She placed her hands on either side of Glinda's face and caressed it lightly for a few beats before touching her lips to hers gently. The kiss started slowly as Elphie slid one hand behind Glinda's neck and the other down to the small of her back. At the same time Glinda moved her hands to Elphie's hips then caressed up her back. As if on cue, the kiss started to deepen in increments. They explored with abandon, giving and taking with equal fervor until they had no option but to segue into an embrace.

"We'll be okay." Glinda managed to say after a few long beats of holding on to Elphie.

"We will." Elphie replied then they shared another few light kisses.

"Let's go have a nice dinner with our best friends and discuss our first day of being public together on campus." She added with a smile.

"I like that idea." Glinda said.

X

"Well that sounds pretty mean to me." Glinda huffed after Elphie told her that Dr. Dolfonf did not want her as his Research Assistant anymore because she was dating someone of her same gender.

"Actually Lyndie I think it was more of a pragmatic decision, in his mind anyway.

"How can being that discriminatory be pragmatic?" Manif asked. He was allowed to speak again after Elphie forgave him for saying she had woes.

"He told Professor Thiol that he couldn't trust a researcher who had such highly unconventional proclivities. He needed someone more stable and normal." Elphie said.

"Well if he wanted stable and normal, why did he request you in the first place?" Manif chuckled and Elphie laughed.

"I have no idea actually." Elphie chuckled.

"Professor Thiol made it very clear to me that while he had to accept Dr. Dolfonf's decision to not have me as his RA, he in no way agreed with it. He even teased me a little by saying that being engaged, has made me more stable and normal than some of the other grad students in the Chemistry Department."

"I like that man." Manif laughed.

"I don't know that I like him teasing you." Glinda said with a little frown.

"He was just trying to make a point Lyndie. He has teased me before. He once told me that if I could summon up that interesting thing I do where I see how chemical processes work in my head and use it on Dr. Molk's experiments he wouldn't have to keep replacing his work bench." Elphie smiled and Glinda relaxed.

"All right then." Glinda said.

"What does this mean for your studies Elphie? Is it going to put you behind or mess up being accelerated?" She asked trying to sound calm and reasonable.

"As far as I know my studies will not be adversely affected in any way, but I will ask if it will ease your mind." Elphie smiled.

"It would. Thank you." Glinda said happily.

"Elphaba, isn't there the potential that you being engaged to Glinda will cause issues with whomever you are assigned to, given the logic that Dr. Dolfonf used?" Dani asked as Manif took a second helping of casserole then silently offered more to everyone else.

"Good question." Glinda asked as she held out her plate.

"I believe that Professor Thiol might think so. He broached a subject with me when we were talking that might be related to that actually. I told him that I needed to discuss it with you all."

"What Elphie?" Glinda said, doing an admirable job of not sounding overly concerned.

"He would like to just get the fact of my engagement really out in the open with the Project lab staff and my professors. He seemed apologetic when he brought it up, but said that it would help if, as he said we were all on the same page." Elphie said.

"Makes sense." Manif said.

"I'm not sure why he was apologetic." Elphie added.

"I can understand why he would sound apologetic." Glinda said.

"Me too." Dani agreed.

"Enlighten me please." Elphie said.

"Well sweetheart, even though you are no longer hiding the fact that you are engaged, you by your own admission, haven't discussed it within your department. Professor T. was obviously surprised by Dr. Dolfonf's request but realized that other Doctors there might think the same thing. He wants to prevent any further issues and possibly stop any gossip so he wants to just lay it all out. But he knows how reserved you are so I'm sure that he feels badly that this even has to be an issue." Glinda said.

"I agree. I'm sure it makes it worse for him, seeing as how if you were engaged to a boy there would be no issue at all." Dani added.

"That's right, there wouldn't." Glinda said.

"So I'm sure that is why he sounded apologetic."

"Makes sense." Manif said.

"Don't you have anything else to say but that?" Elphie said.

"Pass the butter?" Manif quipped and Glinda couldn't help but giggle but Elphie seemed unamused.

"Okay, fine. If I were you, I'd allow him to talk to his staff. Best to just get it over and done and get back to the business of blowing things up."

"I am a Medicinal Chemist, I do not blow things up." Elphie said.

"I can however create a tea that will render you mute." She added straight-faced

"And miss out on my helpful advice and thoughtful opinions. You know you wouldn't do that green girl." Manif chuckled.

"I'll take a canister." Dani laughed.

"I think it would make things easier in the long run Elphie." Glinda said.

"Dr. Thiol talking to the staff, not the mute rendering tea." She added with a smile.

"I'm glad you cleared that up Lyndie. I was assuming you meant the tea." Elphie chuckled.

"And I agree with you about Dr. Thiol. I have to meet with him again tomorrow."

"Want me to come with you my love." Glinda asked and Elphie could see a mischievous little glimmer in her eyes.

"I appreciate the offer Lyndie, but it is not necessary." Elphie said.

"Besides, I don't think that Dr. Dolfonf will be there tomorrow." She added with a chuckle and everyone laughed. They talked about the whole situation, including how Glinda's afternoon went, for a little while longer then they took a plate of brownies and went into the sitting room.

X

"So what is your news Manif?" Elphie asked after some general chitchat.

"It's about the Sorcerer's Retreat. I overheard Professor Mijoip talking to some of the other instructors that are going and apparently they are going to call a meeting of all the TA's and grad students tomorrow to talk to them about getting the Third Years organized into committees before we go and to make some bad weather contingency plans." Manif said.

"Interesting." Dani said.

"They wouldn't cancel the Retreat because of weather would they?" Glinda asked.

"No. By contingency plans they mean how the Retreat activities will be structured to account for very cold or other really inclement weather." Manif said.

"During my Retreat we had a big snow storm. We made magical igloo's and snow forts." Dani laughed.

"And had magical snow ball fights?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. How could we not?" Dani laughed.

"What fun." Glinda bubbled.

"The weather is predicted to be unseasonably cold. Snow is not out of the question." Elphie said.

"Well this should prove to be interesting. A little unpredictability makes a good Retreat." Dani laughed.

"I just want to be on the housing committee again so that I can make sure Elphie will be okay." Glinda said.

"Since you were last year, I doubt you will be this year. But I wouldn't worry about it. I heard that Mrs. Guoyn, that drop dead gorgeous doctoral candidate, was assigned to oversee the housing committee." Manif said.

"I was?" Dani asked in surprise.

"As of four thirty this afternoon when I volunteered to assign the TAs to committees you were." Manif chuckled.

"Yay!" Glinda cheered.

"But don't tell her. She'll find out tomorrow with the rest of the TAs. I don't want to be seen as playing favorites." Manif said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"My lips are sealed. At least about this." Glinda giggled.

"Since you seem to know so much hot shot, what's the official position on married doctorial candidates sharing housing?" Dani asked with a wink and Glinda got a case of the giggles from the look on Manif's face.

X

"Elphie, I'm sorry that you don't get to work with your doctor anymore. I know that you enjoyed him." Glinda said softly as they danced before studying.

"I did. But if he wasn't comfortable with me, I'm glad he was honest enough to go to Professor Thiol instead of making our working relationship strained." Elphie said.

"I guess that is true. I just know it made you unhappy." Glinda said.

"Maybe it did. But I was mostly confused. Not anymore though. Dr, Dolfonf is entitled to his opinion and I have a certain amount of respect for the way he dealt with it." Elphie said.

"You weren't upset that he did not go to you first?" Glinda asked.

"I suppose that would have been the more honest way. But frankly, I think what he did was the better way." Elphie replied.

"From my viewpoint anyway." She added with a smile.

They continued to talk and dance until Elphie said that it was time for homework. Glinda talked her into one more, full-blown waltz around the room complete with music and Elphie threw in a spectacular kiss to end it. Glinda did her homework without pestering Elphie, who needed to study for a test the next day. By the time Glinda was finished with everything, including getting them ready for the next day, Elphie had actually decided to stop studying on her own. She bathed quickly then sat snuggling with Glinda on the sofa.

"I'm going to sit in, if I can, while Professor Thiol talks to the Project staff. I wasn't going to but while I was bathing I concluded that it is not fair to them or me. Or in a round about way you." Elphie said after a time of quite cuddles.

"I can understand that my love. Except the me part." Glinda said.

"All of this is about being open and honest about us. If I can't talk to people about it when the need arises, it makes it seem as though I am still trying to hide who I am. People might interpret that to mean I am ashamed or something. I know that this is about us and not about what others think. So this is about me not feeling like I'm being completely open, which is what I need to be for you. For us." Elphie said quietly.

"That made more sense in my head while I was bathing." She added quickly.

"I get it my love. And I love you so very much." Glinda said then gave Elphie a very nice kiss. They alternated kissing and talking until Glinda drifted off to sleep in Elphie's arms. Elphie felt so comfortable and secure that she did not try to wake her. With some subtle shifting and a few silent chants she got them both settled with pillows and warm blankets and they slept cuddled together on their sofa.

X

"So Glinda." One of Glinda's classmates said sweetly as she slipped into a chair beside her before levitation class.

"Is that ring real?" She said as she took Glinda's left hand and examined her engagement ring.

"It is." Glinda smiled. This was the third person that morning that had approached her with an attitude.

"Is it a Munchkin ring?" The girl asked.

"It's an Upland family heirloom ring actually. My father asked Elphaba if she would present it to me when she asked my parents for permission to ask me to marry her." Glinda said with a happy smile, remembering the proposal.

"She asked permission?" The girl said very surprised.

"Well of course she did. Don't be absurd." Glinda replied.

"She respects me and my parents far too much to not."

"Your engagement to a girl is what is absurd." The classmate said.

"To you perhaps. But frankly I think dating someone just so you can get discounts at their clothing shop is what is absurd." Glinda said with a little chuckle.

"But to each her own."

The girl gave Glinda a little harrumph then got up and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Loma asked as she sat down in the vacated chair.

"A fairly civil discussion on absurdity." Glinda laughed.

"I'll tell you after class." She said as the Professor called the class to order by ringing floating bells.

X

"Miss Thropp, congratulations on your engagement. Professor Thiol told me this morning." Dr. Yotir, her Organic Chemistry instructor said as he handed her a testing booklet.

"Thank you Professor." Elphie said a little confused and disappointed that Professor Thiol had already informed everyone.

"You're engaged?" A boy named Gretis asked. Elphie only knew him from this class, but was not uncomfortable working with him.

"I am." Elphie said and hesitantly held up her left hand.

"Interesting ring. At least it shouldn't get caught on anything. My sister's was always getting caught on something." Gretis chuckled.

"No it shouldn't." Elphie smiled.

"Well congrats." The boy said with a smile then went off to his own seat leaving Elphie feeling a little bewildered.

After her test she went into the Project Lab in search of Lofier, but found Paszor instead. She told him about Dr. Dolfonf, but he already knew. When he informed her that the Researchers in the Project lab also knew that she was available as an RA and that many of them were going to request her she became a little flustered. They went some place private to continue talking and Elphie told him all about the previous day, her professor's congratulations and how she felt like something was getting out of hand all of a sudden. Paszor suggested that they both go talk to Professor Thiol. They found out that Thiol had already talked to some of Elphie's professors individually because he was trying to nip some speculation in the bud. But had convened a lunch meeting for the Project researchers. He thought it was a very good idea that Elphie be there and invited Paszor to join them as well. Feeling a little better, but also a little nervous, Elphie wrote a note to Glinda about needing to miss lunch and had it sent over to the Sorcery Department.

X

"Gentleman, I wanted to talk to you all together because I know that word is out that Miss Thropp is no longer Dr. Dolfonf's RA." Professor Thiol said as lunch was winding down. Elphie was sitting beside Paszor and was regretting her decision to do this.

"I want to make sure that everyone here gets the same information so that there are no misunderstandings."

"Calling a lunch meeting seems a little extreme. RA's are released from duty on occasion." One of the virologists said.

"Yes, but Dr. Dolfonf released Miss Thropp because he could no longer work with her due to her personal circumstances. Miss Thropp is engaged to me married. To a Third Year Sorcery student named Glinda Upland." Professor Thiol said then paused for the expected buzz of surprised conversation.

"Gentleman, being engaged to someone of your same gender might be unconventional, but it also has no bearing on one's abilities as a scientist. As far as Shiz policy goes, it has already been vetted and is a non-issue. As far as this department goes, it is also a non-issue. Miss Thropp is still our Top Student on the accelerated doctoral track. For the time being she will be assigned to the lab as a general RA. If you feel that your personal feelings about Miss Thropp's engagement to Miss Upland, who happens to be a frequent visitor to the Project lab, will hinder your ability to work with her please come see me privately. Otherwise I expect her to be treated no differently than any other engaged student. Any questions?"

Elphie was a nervous wreck during all of this, but hid it with very little effort. Professor Thiol was direct and succinct as he always was and for that she was grateful, but when he called for questions, she felt her hands start to twitch in her lap.

"No questions, good. Remember if you have issues, questions or if you hear that someone else does, please bring it directly to me. We are scientists, not gossipmongers. Now one more ting before the meeting adjourns. Miss Thropp will once again be attending the Sorcery Department's annual retreat. She will be instructing their potions people on the poisonous properties of the plants and herbs that they use. She will be leaving a week from Friday and will return the following Tuesday to her classes and lab work. The retreat will be held near Lovrenen's Glen. If you have need of specific plants from that area, please let her know." Professor Thiol said.

"Will you have proper processing equipment available Miss Thropp?" One man asked.

"Yes sir. I am allowed to take whatever I need." Elphie answered and the researcher nodded and made a note.

Professor Thiol adjourned the meeting but asked Elphie and Paszor to stay. When everyone had left they talked a bit, but Elphie was satisfied with what had been said and expressed her gratitude for his support. On the way out of the conference room Paszor told her how proud he was of her and she felt very flustered by the whole thing.

X

"Glinda, Elphaba is in the sitting area. Were you expecting her?" Juiva asked as she sat down beside Glinda in their spell writing class.

"Elphie's here? Oh no. Something must be wrong." Glinda said.

"She didn't seem upset, she was reading." Juiva said and Glinda arched an eyebrow.

"Professor Jubviv, may I be excused please?" Glinda asked.

"Certainly Miss Upland." The professor said assuming that Glinda was going to the buffer room for some reason.

Glinda left and hurried to the sitting area. Knowing that she shouldn't, she tuned in on Elphie and only felt some confused flutters.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said as she sat down in the chair across from Elphie. Dr. Bikloam had reminded her that they needed to be extra vigilante about propriety. Elphie startled a bit as she looked up from her book.

"Juiva said that she saw you here." She added by way of explanation.

"The meeting went well, I guess. No one said anything anyway and I received a few congratulations. Paszor said that he was very proud of me." Elphie said.

"I am too Elphie." Glinda said.

"It was just so surreal hearing someone tell a group of people that I'm engaged to you. He used your name and even told them that you were a frequent visitor. It was just… strange. Not bad, just hard to explain." Elphie said.

"I just needed to see you, hear your voice for some reason. I'm not upset. I just needed…" She continued, trying to search for the right words.

"A little jolt of our reality?" Glinda asked and held out her hand. Elphie looked at her, thought for a moment then smiled. She brushed her fingers against Glinda's and briefly intertwined them. She felt the little shock of tingles and the energy of something that had always been ineffable, deep within her. Glinda gazed into Elphie's eyes, feeling the same thing and in that brief encounter they held an entire conversation.

"I needed something indestructible." Elphie smiled and Glinda laughed and resisted with great effort the urge to throw her arms around Elphie's neck and kiss her.


	162. Chapter 162

Glinda sat in Elphie's dorm room waiting for her to come for lunch and thinking about the past four or five days. Being public on campus was proving to be nice. She and Elphie held hands when they walked one another to classes and even gave each other soft, chaste kisses on the cheek when they dropped one another off. But it was also proving to be a little taxing. Some of her classmates felt the need to bring up how odd her relationship was to her everyday. On Monday she had been asked to join another levitation study group. Loma had been so upset by that that she quit as well. Now they were just studying together. One classmate saw Elphie give her a little kiss when she walked her back to class from lunch the day before and made a rude comment to their faces. She thought that it was lucky that only a handful were vocal in their intolerance. The majority either kept their opinions to themselves or were just didn't care. Things had been going better for Elphie. After the talk that Professor Thiol had with the lab people and professors no one said anything disparaging to her at all and she even received some heartfelt congratulations.

Tired of thinking about that Glinda got out her sketchbook and filled in some details of the sketches of the Retreat housing that she had been doing. She had been assigned to the food committee but was helping out the housing people by sketching the designs they thought they might want to try. She worked until she heard Elphie knock on the door.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda grinned after she opened the door.

"It's your room you do not have to knock you know."

"My hands are full with your lunch." Elphie smiled as she came in. She put the loaded down tray on her desk then accepted a hug and kiss from Glinda.

"It smells great. Chicken and rice soup?" Glinda asked removing the napkin from the top of her bowl.

"Yes, along with a small salad, fresh bread and cookies for dessert." Elphie smiled.

"I have creamy mushroom."

"Yummy." Glinda said as she started taking the plates and bowls off of the tray and putting them on the little rectangular table she had found for the room. They kissed again then Elphie took something from her book bag before sitting down to eat.

"Lyndie, this note was waiting for me at my workstation today. I'm not sure what to make of it." Elphie said as she handed Glinda an envelope with Miss Thropp written on the outside.

"It's not bad at all. I think it's something good actually, but I'm unsure."

"Did anyone see who but it on your table?" Glinda asked as she removed the single piece of plain paper.

"No one said they did." Elphie replied.

"Interesting." Glinda said as she looked at the short note before she started to read it out loud.

"_Dear Miss Thropp,_

_I wanted to thank you for the brave step you took in going public with your engagement to Miss Upland here on campus. My partner and I have never been able to gather up enough courage to do that. Maybe your honest and bold act will make it easier for us. I just hope that other same sex couples both now and in the future will be able to follow your lead and not be ashamed or fearful of being who they really are and loving whom they are meant to love, even in the face of opposition. I admire you and Miss Upland greatly._

_Thank you again,_

_An anonymous supporter"_

"Elphie this is so sweet." Glinda sniffled.

"So it is good." Elphie asked.

"I was trying very hard not to be paranoid."

"It is good Elphie. I can understand why you might be wary but it is good. Whoever this is, is like us." Glinda smiled.

"Why would he…or she thank me?" Elphie said.

"We thanked Byjon, for forging a path for us in Frottica. I never really thought about this before but I guess maybe the trouble we went through might make it easier for another couple like us to be public. That's a nice thought." Glinda said.

"I guess that it is. Do you think they sent it to me and not you because they are Munchkin?" Elphie asked.

"Perhaps. Or maybe they are a part of the Science Department and know who you are." Glinda said reassuringly.

"I didn't consider that." Elphie said.

"Don't over think this my love. Remember Xafin told of that he knew of other same sex couples on campus, so we know that they exist. This person just wanted to acknowledge that he or she understood what it took for us to do what we did." Glinda said.

"I won't. It just took me by surprise." Elphie smiled.

"May I take this with me please?" Glinda asked as she put the letter back into the envelope.

"I'd like to show it to Beliea later."

"Certainly Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

They ate their lunch and talked a little more about the letter and their days in general until Elphie had to leave. They went together to take the tray and plates back into the café then Glinda offered Elphie her arm and walked her to her class. After she dropped her off, she skipped back to the Sorcery Building feeling very good.

X

Manif and Elphie returned from campus before Dani and Glinda returned from the Arts Center. They sat together in the sitting room in front of a nice fire, chatting about her lesson and his latest dissertation block.

They had about forty-five relatively quiet minutes together before their loves returned home. Glinda came in a full bubble and after the welcome home hugs and kisses, coats were removed and nightcaps were made they settled in for the rest of the evening.

As they sipped nightcaps together Glinda talked excitedly about her newest art class project then they shared other parts of their days. They also talked a little about the note Elphie received and the Retreat. They usually had dinner together in the evenings and talked before going to work on homework or things around the house. Flute lesson/Art Center night was the only weekday evening that they spent some really relaxing time together as a foursome and they all enjoyed it.

X

"You barely made saying goodbye to them." Dani chuckled after Manif and Elphie left for campus the next morning.

"We stayed up extra late talking last night. It was fun." Glinda smiled as she finished off the bacon.

"Manif and Elphaba were in rare form." Dani laughed.

"I know. Okay I'm off to get ready. Think you can pull some strings and get the Levitation test canceled today?" Glinda chuckled.

"Not a chance. I told you last night that you should go review. So did Elphaba, but you just had to have one more nightcap and hear Manif's latest teleportation story." Dani said.

"I know, but it was worth it. I can't believe he landed on the Chancellor's conference table during a meeting." Glinda chuckled.

"I'll be down soon."

Glinda hurried upstairs and started to get ready. She knew that she wasn't going to see Elphie until their session with Chaxi that evening so she decided to wear her birthday necklace and earrings. After getting dressed and brushing her hair she put the necklace on, fingering it and savoring the memory of receiving it. After that she started to put in the earrings and thought back on how Elphie surprised her with those. Every time she did that she felt the same things that she did that night. Since it was so much like some of her dreams, she had been wanting to talk to Chaxi about it. Since she had some time that day, she decided to see if Chaxi had time to talk to her before Elphie's session.

"Glinda, Mr. Frama is here." She heard Dani yell from the stairs. She caressed her ears, smiled then grabbed her book bag and ran out the door.

"Coming!" She replied as she hurried down the hall.

X

"Chaxi, thank you for making time for me early. I have something I want to talk about before Elphie gets here." Glinda said as she sat down on the sofa. She started fidgeting as soon as she sat down.

"You are welcome Galinda. What is on your mind?" Chaxi asked with a smile.

"Do you remember I've told you about those dreams that I have? The ones I call my downy fingers and gossamer lips dreams?" Glinda said with a slight blush.

"I do. Although you haven't provided much detail you have said that they are quite erotic and have at times led to you having an orga… happy ending." Chaxi replied.

"They are and they have. " Glinda said, her blush deepening slightly.

"But something happened when were home last time and it was sort of like one of those dreams. Well not exactly, but anyway, I've been thinking about that and other things like that since then and wondering if that is just a like of mine because if it is that won't be good because I could never tell Elphie, she wouldn't understand at all. I'm not even sure if I do. It's really hard to explain. Now I'm all mixed up." She added in a rush of words, pausing before saying the last two sentences more slowly and with a confused sigh.

"Why don't you start with what happened when you were home last. That seems to be the impetus for this." Chaxi suggested.

"Okay." Glinda said then thought for a bit.

"But to start there I have to start with this morning and these." She added pointing to her earrings.

"Those are the earrings that Elphaba gave you for your birthday, correct?" Chaxi said.

"Yep, they match this necklace that she gave me last year." Glinda said fingering the heart that lay against her pale blue sweater.

"I remember." Chaxi smiled.

"Okay. This morning I was putting in these earrings and thinking about how Elphie surprised me with them when we were home for my birthday. She put them in for me. She does that a lot. She has this little ritual where she caresses my ear lobes before she puts in the earrings then kisses them afterwards. She holds me close too. Somewhere in her she just can't be convinced that she is not hurting me. I love it when she does that. I feel so cared for. Her movements are always so slow and careful, like she…" Glinda said drifting off into wonderful memories.

"Galinda." Chaxi interrupted with a small chuckle.

"Perhaps you should refocus on the specific earring ritual that happened when you were home last, due to time constraints." She said.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Elphie will be here soon." Glinda said with a sheepish grin then took a deep breath.

"All right. This time was a little different from the others because Elphie was surprising me with the earrings. She was behind me, facing the mirror and she told me…whispered to me to close my eyes. She took my hands in hers and placed them over my eyes. So I wouldn't peek. She told me that I couldn't open them until she said so. Her voice was soft and gentle, but at the same time it was, I don't know…commanding. It gave me tingles and aroused me. I nearly came undone. That's what the dreams are like. I can't see her, I just feel her and hear her. She is in control and tells me things like to wait or be patient or not to peek. It's not meant to be domineering or controlling, but it is anyway. And it excites me in ways that other things don't. I mean everything about Elphie excites me, but this…this is different."

"Go on Galinda." Chaxi said, sensing that Glinda wasn't quite through yet.

"In my dreams I crave hearing her tell me what to do like that. I always get what I desire, but sometimes I have to ask, she tells me to be patient or something like that. She is in control. And I expect her to, maybe even need her to. But that was always in my dreams. After she surprised me with those earrings and a few things that happened in an oil bath, I know it is also real." Glinda explained then paused to collect her thoughts. Chaxi stayed silent, knowing that Glinda was getting to where she needed to be on her own now.

"Control might not be the right word here. I mean when we are intimate; Elphie has the control in so much as she says yes or no and guides the how. Not with words but…well you know this part all ready, we've discussed it many times in session."

"Yes we have. And there is a difference between being in control and being controlling." Chaxi said.

"Today I imagined, very easily, her being like she is in my dreams while we are actually making love. Her voice whispers, softly and gently, telling me I need to be patient, telling me how to move or what to do. And not in the way that we are learning to tell each other what we like and don't like. It's in a commanding way, but not because she is trying to be domineering. She is not. I just take it that way, I think. And it is always a whisper, always gentle. Like her. This really is starting to sound confusing." Glinda said shaking her head.

"Exploring sexuality can be confusing. But you already know that." Chaxi responded with a smile.

"I do." Glinda said with a light chuckle.

"And figuring out these things is exciting, maybe even a little intimidating at times. It's okay though because I feel very safe with Elphie. And I know that she feels safe with me. We discovered a lot of fun things." She continued then paused.

"But?" Chaxi prodded gently and Glinda took another deep breath.

"But if it turns out that I really do crave what I have in my dreams, in my real life, will you help me figure out how to make Elphie understand. Well help me really understand it first, then her. She won't easily process the fact that I am interpreting her soft and gentle words as domineering and that it really arouses me." Glinda said.

"Is this something that you feel needs to be dealt with soon?" Chaxi asked.

"No, not at all. I'm content to leave it in my dreams, perhaps forever. But at least for now." Glinda said with a little giggle.

"Chaxi, I know that I'll always be more sexually adventurous than Elphie. She knows it too. And this isn't like my other dreams or fantasies. It seems more, real. I'm not even sure how to verbalize it. I guess I'll figure it out in due time."

"I have no doubt that you will. I will say that strong women, who are comfortable making decisions and being in charge sometimes find that they are a bit more submissive, both in their sexual dreams and when engaging in sexual activity. So what is emerging in your dreams is not unusual." Chaxi smiled.

"Submissive. That's a good word for it. Even if she is just making simple, gentle requests it's like I feel I have to, that I have no choice. It's a little thrilling. In one dream she told me not to peek, and I did anyway. I still got my surprise though. I'm not sure I'd find it as arousing if I was denied, or she became harsh if I didn't obey. In fact I don't think I'd like that at all." Glinda said as a whole new set of possibilities presented themselves. "Maybe I'm a semi-submissive or a selective submissive. Or maybe even a controlling submissive." She added with a giggle and Chaxi couldn't help but chuckle.

"You have a good strong sense of self Galinda and you are sexually confidant. Whatever this ends up being for you, you'll know what to do with it." Chaxi smiled.

'But you'll help me figure…" Glinda started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She grinned broadly and wiggled in her seat. She hadn't seen Elphie since she left the house that morning and was excited.

"I will help you figure it out in whatever way you need me to." Chaxi smiled as she got up from her chair.

"Thanks Chaxi, you've already been a big help." Glinda said then Chaxi opened the door to her office.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she bounced off of the sofa.

"Hello Elphaba. Why don't you go get settled and I'll go get us something to drink. I'll be back in a few minutes." Chaxi smiled then left the office.

"Hello Lyndie." Elphie said as she closed the door. She was immediately given a big hug and a nice, but restrained kiss.

"I didn't expect to see you here until later."

"I had some time and wanted to discuss something, a non urgent, non distressing something, with Chaxi." Glinda said with a smile.

"All right my sweet. You being here now is a very nice surprise." Elphie said and gave Glinda a soft kiss then took her hand and led her to the sofa.

"I like surprising you, even if it is unintentionally." Glinda chuckled as they sat down.

"Are you staying?" Elphie asked.

"Well I thought that since we were going to talk about the Retreat together, I'd just stay and do it before your session instead of after." Glinda said.

"If that is okay with you."

"It is." Elphie said.

"Elphie, I know that you are distracted by something and are a little stressed, but I won't ask." Glinda said innocently and Elphie smiled at her.

"Don't worry Lyndie. I'm just nervous about leaving on the retreat tomorrow."

"So no one has been giving you a hard time about our engagement?" Glinda inquired, trying to sound casual.

"No my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

"The only hard time that I have been given, and I use that term very, very loosely, is about the time, equipment and facilities I will have for collecting and processing the plant samples that the Project teams want."

"You'll have whatever you need my love." Glinda said.

"I know that. But explaining it to a group of scientists, some of whom still think magic is limited to parlor tricks is…challenging. But it is fine. They might not trust my explanations, but they seem to trust me." Elphie said.

"Well I would hope so." Glinda said with a smile. She was just getting ready to give Elphie a kiss when Chaxi knocked lightly on the door then came in.

X

"Okay, let's go over our checklists." Glinda said as she closed Elphie's valise.

"All right. I'll start since mine are very simple." Elphie chuckled.

"I've packed the books that I need."

"Check." Glinda said making a mark by books on the pink glitter list.

"I've watched you pack my bag." Elphie laughed.

"Check." Glinda giggled.

"I'm ready." Elphie said with a laugh.

"Okay, my turn. Your bags are ready to go. In here." Glinda said tapping the large valise with her wand, making pink glittery stars fall around it.

"Warm casual clothing. I put in some of the new soft wool tights I bought you, but there are several pairs of your regular warm stockings in case you do not like them. If you need any extra warm clothes, I'll just conjure them."

"I thought that Dani was going to be my keeper, for proprieties sake." Elphie said.

"Oh she is, officially. But that doesn't mean I can't help out. She might be very busy." Glinda grinned.

"Glinda." Elphie said very seriously.

"We have been lectured by your advisor, Chaxi and Paszor about not doing anything that could be even vaguely construed as improper while we are together at the Retreat."

"I know, I know, I was there remember. Gheez, why does everyone think that I'm going to do something improper?" Glinda huffed with irritation.

"Lyndie, my sweet. I don't think that anyone was implying that you would." Elphie said softly and went over to give Glinda a hug.

"It certainly seemed that way from my viewpoint. Dr. Bikloam saying no little sneaky visits to your work area. Chaxi telling me to be extra vigilante about when I hold your hand or call you sweetheart." Glinda said, not placated by the hug.

"I don't think…" Elphie started.

"I mean I know how to behave. I won't be pulling you behind any trees or ogling you while you walk. And I don't think that saying goodnight sweetheart sleep well or good morning sweetheart will cause society, as we know it to collapse. Neither will holding your hand when we are walking somewhere together. We are engaged." Glinda interrupted, still obviously irritated. Elphie, feeling a little frustrated took her incensed love's hand and led her over to their sofa.

"Did you get it all out of your system my precious?" Elphie asked when they were settled into a snuggle.

"No. Maybe. Probably." Glinda replied in a tone that indicated she was leaning towards no.

"Just try to remember what else they said." Elphie said.

"I heard them. New for everyone, people looking for some reason to disapprove even more than they do, it's all about perception, yap, yap, yap." Glinda said not quite ready to let it all go yet.

"Lyndie, are you sure that you do not want me to just stay here? It might be easier." Elphie said. Glinda pulled away from her and looked at her through narrowed eyes with determination on her face.

"Don't you even dare bring this up again, don't you dare." Glinda said angrily, pointing her finger at Elphie.

"I got on you when you mentioned this in Chaxi's office last night and I have no problem doing so again. You staying here is not going to make things easier for me. It will just remind me of the frustratingly narrow-minded people can be. And it also makes me think that you don't think I can behave properly either." Glinda fumed.

"Glinda, now honestly." Elphie replied with frustration bordering on irritation.

"Why in Oz would you suggest that I think that you don't know how to behave properly? Or that anyone thinks that. It is an absurd notion. None of this is about that. None of it." She added firmly and Glinda's posture changed and she let out a heavy sigh.

"I know Elphie. I'm sorry. I know what this is about." Glinda said as she put herself back into Elphie's arms.

"Lyndie I know we talked a little bit about this with Dani and Manif at dinner, would you like to talk more with Dani, since I seem to be irritating you right now. Elphie said.

"You are not irritating me. And I don't want to talk to Dani." Glinda said with certainty.

"I want to go to bed. Your bed, with you." She added with equal certainty.

"All right Lyndie." Elphie said.

"I might as well soak in as much of you as I can since for the next three days I can't look at you, touch you or even talk to you without some one assuming that we are thinking about hanky panky, planning on having hanky panky or even engaging in hanky panky." Glinda said with a huff. Elphie didn't think that Glinda sounded as irritated as she did earlier but knew that she wasn't yet finished venting and would just have to wind down in her own time.

"Come then Lyndie." Elphie said as she got up and offered Glinda her hand.

"Let's go snuggle and vent."

"Okay." Glinda said as they headed towards the beds.

"And maybe we can even indulge in a little of that hanky panky that people seem to assume that we are always engaging in." Elphie offered. Glinda stopped walking and looked at Elphie for a beat.

"I love you, you know that right?" Glinda said, realizing that she was being a little unreasonable.

"I know that. I love you too. Even if you are a wanton woman with nothing but hanky panky on her mind." Elphie said.

"Elphie you made a funny." Glinda smiled.

"Thank you for that." She added then pulled Elphie into a very elaborate kiss that they held onto and continued as they fell onto Elphie's bed.

X

Elphie sat on the sofa, dressed, ready for the day and watching Glinda sleep. They had been up late the previous night talking about the Retreat. Glinda had vented herself out fairly quickly and they were able to just talk. Elphie's concern was that Glinda just enjoy herself. It was her Third Year and she wanted her love to experience all that the Retreat offered her. By the time she fell asleep, Glinda was in a much better frame of mind and was ready for the challenges that awaited her at the Retreat. She even teased about the challenge of restraining herself romantically. Elphie was glad that she was teasing about it because that meant that she really was not bothered any more. Elphie was nervous about going mainly because she had to teach. They had talked about that as well and Glinda had reminded her that the people that she would be working with were eager to hear what she had to say and already had a general working knowledge of plants and herbs that were used in potions. Professor Thiol and Paszor had told her more or less the same thing, but it hadn't really helped.

"I guess it helps to get little kisses mixed in with the words." Elphie chuckled softly as she got up.

"Little kisses seem to help everything, especially waking up a sleeping fiancé." She added then sat down on the bed beside Glinda. She softly kissed her cheek then caressed it.

"Wake up my Lyndie." Elphie whispered then kissed Glinda lightly until she began to stir.

"It's time to get ready for the Retreat Lyndie." Elphie said. Glinda's eyes fluttered open and she grinned.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled then stretched. Midway through the stretch she reached out for Elphie and tried to tug her down.

"Lyndie remember our deal. Late night hanky panky with extra panky and none this morning. You need to get up and get going." Elphie chuckled.

"Mmmmmm that extra panky was really good." Glinda said happily as she sat up.

"What about my buffer zone time. I know you gave me some. You always do." She added with a giggle.

"I did, but I thought that if you got up and ready, we could use that time for a pre-Retreat dance before we went downstairs." Elphie smiled.

"A pre-retreat dance? With benefits?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"As many as time and staying fully clothed allow." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bubbled then gave Elphie a substantial good morning kiss before bounding up off of the bed and hurrying into the bathroom. Elphie followed behind her and started her bath.

"You can start it but you can't stay." Glinda said with a finger waggle.

"I have to hurry." She added.

Half an hour later Glinda, dressed in casual, warm travel clothes, was putting music onto their victrola.

"May I have this dance?" She asked Elphie.

"I would be honored. And I think we have time for several." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bubbled and started the dancing with benefits with a kiss they both deemed very beneficial.

X

"Oh now come on!" Manif called to the students milling around the assembled wagons as he got down from the carriage he, Dani Elphie and Glinda had come to campus in.

"Just because the day is cold and gloomy, doesn't mean that you all have to be."

"It's too early." One Third Year grumbled.

"Did someone conjure coffee?" Another student said as she approached the wagon s.

"Over there." Some pointed.

Glinda took Elphie's fingers, said I love you then hopped out of the carriage and went to find Loma and Juiva. They had snuggled all the way to campus, but had shared their last real kiss for the weekend, before leaving the house. She saw Loma by the coffee area and hurried over to her. Elphie followed Dani over to the wagon where her equipment was and started taking inventory. Manif and some of the other TA's started getting people loaded into the covered wagons. Since it was unseasonably cold and the general consensus was that rain or snow was imminent, all wagons were covered. It took almost half an hour for roll call to be taken and for everyone to get settled into one of the two large covered wagons with benches, but soon they were ready to go. Elphie was seated between Dani and Juiva. Glinda was sitting right across from her and beside Loma, on one of the middle benches. There wasn't a whole lot of room so their feet were touching and their knees almost were. Everyone was bundled up in warm cloaks or coats and blankets and it was cozy but not overly cramped.

The whole trip to the Retreat site took about an hour and a half. They left town on the same road that went to the Arts Center and actually passed by the entrance before turning off onto a smaller cobblestone road. They told stories and sang songs to pass the time. Someone conjured hot beverages but quickly conjured them away when the road became bumpier and hillier. About an hour into the trip they heard the sounds of raindrops on the canvas cover of the wagon and Elphie and Loma changed places, just in case it leaked near the rim of the wagon. The rain had stopped by the time they reached the Retreat site, but Dani and Glinda both told Elphie to wait in the wagon just in case. After everyone had exited she looked out the back and saw a large field with some gentle slopes and lots of trees surrounding it. She wondered what it would look like in a few hours.

"All right everybody ready your wands." Professor Mijoip called out through a bullhorn.

"Let's get this place in shape."


	163. Chapter 163

Elphie sat in the back of a covered wagon watching the Third Year sorcerers get the camp in order. The area itself was different from the previous year. Last year the space was mainly open and flat. This place had trees all over the place and lots of hills, some just gentle mounds others, off in the distance quite large. There was also a stream that snaked it's way around the property, the wagons had crossed over a bridge to get to where they were but she could not see the stream from where she was inside the wagon.

She had been sitting right outside the wagon but some drizzly rain had sent her quickly back inside. It also sent five graduate students with wands at the ready, rushing over to her. Manif was not far behind them and Glinda arrived not long after that. She shook her head but smiled as she remembered the conversation that took place after the five graduate students left.

"_Manif, why were wand wielding people running over here?" _She had said irritably.

"_Because it started to rain."_

"_It is only drizzling and I'm wearing my rain cloak. So I repeat, why were wand wielding people running over here?"_

"_All right. I told the other grad students that if it started to rain or snow they were to drop whatever they were doing and make sure that there was something solid over and under you."_

"_Were you planning on telling me about this?"_

"_Well I didn't expect that so many would come at once. But I'm very glad they took me seriously."_

"_Manif honestly! There is no need for such a fuss."_

"_It was supposed to be fuss-free, I swear. Since the grad students are overseeing all the activities, there would always be one wherever you were or at least very close by. There just happened to be a concentration of them here because of the extra help needed to get the housing up."_

He had been so sincere that she could not stay irritated at him, especially after Glinda nearly knocked him over with a hug while thanking him for coming up with such a brilliant plan. Glinda did not stay long and resisted with great difficulty the urge to check her hands and face for red marks. But she did offer up a better explanation before she left.

"_Elphie, Manif saw the burn on your leg last year. He was reacting to that, just try and remember that."_

"_What she said green girl. And besides if you had just stayed put in the wagon there would not have been a need for the wand wielding grad students."_

"_What he said."_

"_Lyndie you know perfectly well that they would have come running even f I had been inside the wagon. I'm just wondering what he threatened them with."_

"_I'm wounded green girl. I threatened no one. You are far too suspicious."_

"_They just want to help Elphie. Please just stay put in here until the shelter is completed."_

Glinda's words made sense to her but the conversation they had with their eyes had melted her heart and she knew that she was being silly about the whole thing. She agreed to stay put and even allowed Manif to fulfill Glinda's request to provide her with a comfortable chair to sit in. Manif had been unable to merely conjure her a simple chair and very large ornate throne had appeared in the back of the wagon. Even though Glinda was very amused by thought, she told Manif to go for something more sedate, even before Elphie herself could. After the throne had been changed into a simple wing back chair, Glinda had reluctantly said goodbye but Manif stayed to keep her company until he was summoned.

That had been about an hour ago. Since then Dani, Loma and Juiva had all stopped by to say hello and Caspon, who was one of the Grad students overseeing the food committee, brought her a cup of hot cider. She knew that her friends just wanted to make sure that she was comfortable and didn't feel left out so she accepted the attention in the spirit that it was given.

From her vantage point she could not see what Glinda was working on, but she had an excellent view of the housing being magically constructed. Levitators, Conjurers and Manipulators were all working in unison to create the brick and wood structure that they had envisioned. By the false starts she saw and the stray bricks that went flying from time to time, Elphie imagined that it was not easy to translate something from imagination or a sketch into something real, even magically. But after a few hours of work the building looked very much like Glinda's sketches.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Dani smiled.

"It does. It seemed a little frustrating for them though. Wouldn't making a square or rectangular structure have been easier than a round one?" Elphie asked.

"Absolutely, but the Retreat is about challenges and pushing limits. They had a ball trying to get this right. The roof is on now, so why don't you come on in. The majority of builders went to construct the boy's barracks so you can unpack before the onslaught." Dani said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the inside. Does it look like Glinda's sketches as well?" Elphie asked as she climbed down from the wagon.

"More or less. But it is functional and that is what is important." Dani chuckled.

"You'll see."

"Dani, we need some help here." Someone yelled.

"Coming." Dani called and waved to the group of Third Years that were calling her then turned her attention back to Elphie.

"Your nook is on the right hand side, you'll see it. It's a little bigger than the others because I thought that you'd need space for your clothes as well as your books, plant samples and such."

"Thank you Dani but was unnecessary. I would have managed."

"It really wasn't a big deal. Since the space became bigger than we had intended we had the room. And we gave the Botanist and the Psychology doctorial candidate who is researching magical group dynamics the same type of set up. They are in there already." Dani explained.

"Okay then. But I still get the sense that Glinda had something to do with this." Elphie said with a light chuckle.

"Oh she did, but she had a good point." Dani smiled then lowered her voice.

"Elphaba, there has been some talk going on about you and Glinda. Some negative, some not, but everyone is very curious. If anyone confronts you or makes you feel uncomfortable I want you to come to me immediately."

"Dani I appreciate that but…" Elphie started.

"No buts Elphaba please. I'm not saying that I will do anything about it if you do not want me to, but it is important that I know. Or tell Manif if you'd rather. Just please don't keep it to yourself." Dani said sincerely.

"Alright. I will. Glinda put you up to this, didn't she." Elphie said.

"No actually. Dr. Bikloam did. She just wants to know what's going on." Dani said.

"I have to go. Loma is in there helping to finish up if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Dani." Elphie replied. Dani patted Elphie's shoulder, gave her a smile then hurried off.

Elphie stood there for a moment, trying to put what Dani said into perspective. She knew that it was a reasonable request; she just hoped that nothing would come of it. Putting all that aside, she took a deep breath, adjusted her cloth book bag on her shoulder and focused on what was going on right now.

The area outside of what she heard being called the roundhouse was a bustle of activity. An outdoor area for meeting and working was being created in case the weather cleared or just for those who didn't mind chilly weather. The people working out here were making good use of the trees, putting benches between and around them and even installing different types of swings wherever they could. She couldn't help but chuckle when she heard someone say that they should add some slides and teeter-totters to make a playground. She knew that whatever came of it, Glinda would be delighted.

-x-

Elphie walked into the roundhouse and looked around. It looked very similar to the sketches that Glinda had made. The main area, which was larger than she thought it would be, was empty. That didn't surprise her because she knew that it would be adapted to whatever activity was needed. Directly across from the arched entryway where she was standing, was another arched opening, but it looked as though it led to a hallway rather than to the outside. The ceiling was not very high and all around the top of the round wall were windows that let in more than sufficient light. Even with that there were still wall sconce type lights on the walls between the sleeping nooks.

The sleeping nooks were what fascinated Elphie the most. Glinda told her that the housing committee decided that since they were going to have an indoor gathering space because of the weather the girls would just sleep there. They toyed with many different ideas including a loft where their cots would be but in the end, individual sleeping nooks built into the wall won out. She counted twenty-five of the wide arched openings that went all around the wall with four strategically placed fireplaces. She agreed with Dani that it was indeed functional.

-x-

"Hey there Elphaba." Loma called as she jogged over, breaking into Elphie's thoughts.

"Hello Loma. This place looks good." Elphie smiled.

"It came out pretty good, in spite of all the problems. You should have seen the great wood or brick floor debate." Loma chuckled.

"Were you on the winning or the losing side?" Elphie laughed lightly as she looked down at the brick floor.

"Winning. Your nook is right over there, come on I'll take you. Glinda already decorated it for you." Loma grinned.

"Decorated?" Elphie asked surprised.

"Okay, that might be a strong term, but you'll see. We gave everyone the same basic stuff. They can change it if they want." Loma chuckled.

"Those of us on the housing committee staked out our nooks first. Glinda told me to claim one of the ones beside yours, so I did. Her exacts words were 'perception smerception. I want to be within feeling range.' I'm on the other side. And Juiva is beside Glinda. Dani is across the way with the other grad students. She snuck in to decorate just a little bit ago. Now she is working on lunch."

"Not alone, I hope." Elphie chuckled.

"Oz no!" Loma said in mock horror.

"Luckily there are some actual cooks on that committee. The kitchen is through that archway. They decided to make it a separate area. You can go say hi if you want. They have snacks."

"I might. I see what you mean by decorated." Elphie smiled as she looked at her assigned sleeping space.

"I think she is going to change things out tomorrow, but you did not hear that from me." Loma said with a grin.

"Hear what?" Elphie smiled.

"Look, I have to go. Do you need anything?" Loma asked.

"Not that I can think of. Thanks Loma." Elphie said.

"You're welcome. Get settled. Lunch is in an hour then we get to work on the practice areas so you'll be able to get your stuff set up wherever Potions ends up. See you soon." Loma said then called to a pair of classmates as she hurried away.

Elphie went into her nook and took stock. The bed was actually a platform against the curved wall with a deep, feather mattress on top and space underneath to put things. There were sheets, a pillow and a down duvet on it. She knew that all the beds were the same except her bedding was navy blue. The other undecorated nooks had white bedding. Beside the head of her bed was a shelf at desk height that went to the wall and also filled in the extra space created by the slight curve of the wall and a simple wooden chair. Her books and notebooks had been stacked there. There was open space at the foot of her bed that contained more shelves and a narrow floor to ceiling cabinet that Elphie assumed was some sort of wardrobe. She opened it up; saw her clothes and shoes already put away and smiled. On one of the shelves inside the wardrobe sitting beside her folded under garments were the bunny slippers, waiting to guard her during the night.

"This is going to be an interesting weekend I think." Elphie chuckled softly as she closed the cabinet.

Wanting to see how her nook differed from the others she went next door to Glinda's. It did not surprise her at all that Glinda's bedding was pink and ruffled. The space to the right of the doorway was just like hers but without the desk chair. The space to the left of the door was the same as the left except the space under the shelf had cubbyholes. When she saw that she understood in what way her nook was larger than the others. Elphie laughed lightly because she was certain that the half circle shaped bed amused Glinda greatly. She noticed that Glinda's pillow and little doll were at that end of the bed and wondered why her love had elected to sleep with her head there. She figured it out as soon as she got back to her own space. They would be sleeping head to head with only a wall between them.

"Very clever my sweet. Very clever." Elphie laughed as she tapped on the wall at the head of her bed to see if there was a secret panel or window. She did not find one, but she that didn't mean that there wasn't one there. All of a sudden she really needed to see and connect with Glinda, even if it was briefly and only through a gaze and decided to go get a snack.

X

"I think calling this place a kitchen might be a bit of a stretch." A potions major named Nofina laughed.

"But at least it is inside and warm." She said. Glinda nodded in agreement as she put a platter with cheese and crackers on it down on one of the counters. She was glad that the committee decided to just build an addition onto the main building to use as a staging area for meals. It would make things easier if the weather stayed bad. She looked around at the small oblong shaped room and thought it would do nicely. A grill had been set up at one end and a large icebox at the other. There was also a sink with a magical faucet for washing up and plenty of counters to put things and experiment with food creation all over the room.

"Well we will be making food in here. That makes it a kitchen. Speaking of that I need to get back to the grill." A male levitation student called Cosiz chuckled.

"The cheese and crackers came out okay." Glinda grinned then popped a piece of cheese in her mouth.

"I'd better get back to conjuring vegetables for lunch."

"Just please try to get them out of the garden this time." Juiva laughed.

"I still don't think we got all the dirt out of here.

"I said I was sorry." Glinda said.

"But you have to admit that those veggies are really fresh." She added with a giggle.

Twenty minutes later, while Juiva was putting chopped up vegetables into a big pot for soup she saw Elphie come though the doorway and waved. She looked over at Glinda who was at the icebox and saw her body wiggle ever so slightly. She had seen this many times before and it always fascinated her. She absolutely adored Caspon but could not remember ever reacting like that to him coming into a room.

"Hello Elphaba." Juiva said as Glinda turned around. She managed to truncate her wiggle but not her broad happy grin.

"Hello Juiva. This is an interesting kitchen." Elphie smiled.

"Hi Elphie! Here for a snack?" Glinda said trying not to bubble.

"Hello Glinda. A small one perhaps. What do you have?" Elphie asked as their eyes locked for just a beat but that was all she needed.

"We conjured up some cheese and crackers. And there are some apples that the people building the boy's barracks picked from the trees that are near there. It's like a small orchard." Glinda grinned already knowing which her love would pick.

"I'll take an apple." Elphie said.

"Good choice." Glinda chuckled as they walked over to the counter where a box of apples was. She very carefully selected the best one then went over to the sink and waved her wand to start the water flowing. Elphie watched her wash the apple and chuckled softly because she was bouncing while she did it.

"Here you go." Glinda said as she handed Elphie the big red apple. She purposely let her hand linger on Elphie's for a couple of beats.

"Did you see your room?"

"I did. Thank you for personalizing it for me." Elphie smiled then lowered her voice to a whisper.

"The bunny slippers were a nice, but wholly unnecessary touch." She added and Glinda giggled.

"You're welcome." Glinda said then saw Nofina scowling at her. She had complained when she left to do Elphie's room and she did not want to push it so early in the Retreat.

"Now why don't you take your apple and go sit in your nook and read or something until lunch time. We will be able to spend a little time together then, away from disapproving eyes." She added tilting her head toward Nofina.

"I see. Okay then. I'll do that." Elphie smiled.

"I say in your nook so you will be out of the way. We are going out there in a little while to set up tables and things for lunch. You can watch." Glinda said.

"I can't wait. I enjoy watching you practice. Unless it is on my books." Elphie said and Glinda giggled again.

"I'll see you in a bit Elphie." Glinda smiled.

Elphie waved at Juiva who seemed to be struggling with a large pot. As she left the kitchen area she noticed that a new archway opening had opened up in the hallway that connected the roundhouse to the kitchen. She looked and saw another hallway that just seemed to end. In that hallway was another doorway but this one was a regular, rectangular one with a heavy wooden door. She figured that she would find out what all this was about in due course and went on into the main area. There were many more people in there now than there were when she left and more of the nooks had been decorated. Most people greeted her with a friendly hi or nod but a few just looked at her. Unfazed she went to her nook and settled on her bed with two of the reference books that she was using for her session on poisonous plants the next day.

X

She had no idea how long she had been reading when she heard a tap on her doorframe, but it could not have been very long because her apple was only half eaten. She looked up to see the psychology student. She didn't know her name, but Dani had pointed her out in the wagon.

"Hi. I thought that I would introduce myself. I'm a fellow non sorcerer, Volra." A tall girl with dark blonde hair said with a friendly smile.

"I'm Elphaba. It is nice to meet you." Elphie said as she scooted to the side of her bed and standing up before offering her hand.

"You are the psychology doctorial candidate who is researching magical group dynamics, correct?" Elphie asked just to confirm.

"I am and you are the chemist who is going to work with the potions majors, right?" Volra asked. She was an enthusiastic talker and had a slight accent that Elphie could not place.

"That is correct." Elphie smiled trying to adjust to the gregarious girl.

"You are also the one who is engaged to the perky blonde on the food committee correct? I overheard some people talking." Volra asked and Elphie's defenses immediately went up. Volra noticed and immediately reacted.

"I am very sorry. I'm a little too direct at times. I don't mean anything nefarious, I promise. I'm just very impressed with the guts it took for you two to go public. I've never met an out lesbian before." She added quickly and Elphie relaxed her posture a bit but was very confused.

"I'm sorry but I am a Munchkin." Elphie said still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Munchkin? Oh sorry I confused you. Lesbian isn't a designation that denotes where you are from. It is a term that means a homosexual female. I'm from Ev and it is a common term there. It appears that I have upset you. I am very sorry." Volra said very sincerely.

"Apology accepted. And I apologize in return for my reaction." Elphie said wishing that Glinda was here.

"No need to apologize. Your reaction is understandable. And as I said, I'm often too direct and tend to jump right into conversations that should be eased into." Volra smiled.

"I appreciate directness. I am just unused to people discussing gender preferences in this manner with people they just met." Elphie smiled as she saw Glinda and others come into the roundhouse. She desperately hoped that she would come over and felt an immediate sense of relief when she saw her start to walk towards her.

-x-

"Isn't that the psychology grad student over there with Elphie?" Glinda asked as soon as she came into the room.

"Yeah her name is Volra. She was talking to some of us earlier. She is very nice." Juiva said.

"Well Elphie looks uncomfortable. I'm going to go check in." Glinda said and went in the direction of Elphie's nook.

"What, she's leaving again. It was bad enough that she skipped out on working to go fix up Elphaba's bed area, even though she has a keeper. Is this going to keep up all weekend?" Nofina griped.

"Oh hush up Nofina. I suppose you don't consider leaving every half an hour to go smoke a cigarette skipping out on work." Juiva replied and Nofina simply let out a huff of contempt.

"Smoking cigarettes is disgusting by the way, especially for girls." Juiva added.

"No girls doing what they are doing is disgusting." Nofina retorted.

"We'll just agree to disagree on what is considered disgusting." Juiva replied with a smile and went to go meet Dani, who just walked in the door.

-x-

"Hey Elphie." Glinda said with a broad smile as she came into Elphie's nook.

"Hello Glinda. This is Volra, the psychology grad student." Elphie said.

"It is nice to meet you Volra. I think the research you are doing on magical group dynamics sounds very interesting." Glinda smiled.

"It is nice to meet you too Glinda. I think this whole Sorcerer's Retreat is what is interesting." Volra replied and Glinda, who was not really trying to snoop, got the sense that she was forthright, sincere and had no bad intentions.

"It is, even for those of us who practice magic on a regular basis." Glinda smiled.

"Glinda your group is starting to transform the room for lunch." Elphie said pointing out to the once empty space that was now filling with tables and chairs.

"I'd better go. You just wait here out of the way Elphie. I'll be back." Glinda smiled.

"I'd better go too. I want to make notes of this process. I hope that we get a chance to talk again Elphaba. I really am sorry that I upset you." Volra said.

"No need to worry any more about it." Elphie said sincerely. Volra nodded and went out the door. Glinda hung back for a bit and looked deeply into Elphie's eyes. Whatever happened had passed, so she gave Elphie a loving smile, took her fingers for just a beat then hurried to catch up with Volra.

-x-

"Volra, I get the sense that you are a direct and honest person." Glinda said after she caught up with her.

"I am as well and in that spirit I have to confess that I came over to Elphaba's nook because I could see that something was distressing her. May I ask in what way you upset her?" Glinda asked and Volra looked at her then told her what had transpired.

"I don't think she was upset as much as she was confused." Glinda said with a smile relieved that it wasn't anything more serious.

"Well I'm glad that she accepted my apology." Volra said.

"May I ask you a favor please?" Glinda asked.

"Certainly." Volra replied, intrigued.

"Elphie and I have only been, as you say, out for a couple of weeks. Not everyone here is supportive and we are really trying to down play this. We are not going back in by any means." Glinda said with a light chuckle liking the way she could play with the words out and in, in this manner.

"But we have been warned that we need to be extra discrete while we are here. On top of that Elphie is a very reserved and private person anyway. Could you please not talk about this with anyone else? I can feel that you are supportive and I appreciate that, but please?" Glinda asked.

"I'm not sure that I would have brought it up intentionally but I will be vigilant to not do it unintentionally. We Evians have been know to have very relaxed attitudes about sexual matters and tend to forget that not everyone else does." Volra chuckled.

"I appreciate that." Glinda smiled.

"Do you all really call girls who like girls lesbians?" Glinda asked.

"It is a part of our common lexicon, yes." Volra replied.

"And it is not derogatory?" Glinda asked, curious.

"Not in the least." Volra replied.

"Interesting." Glinda said.

"I've got to go help, but thanks for helping us stay low key. I hope we get to talk again." She smiled.

"Oh I'm sure that we will." Volra replied and Glinda smiled and skipped off to help Juiva.

Elphie watched Glinda talking to Volra and knew that her love had asked about what happened and she was grateful.

X

When everyone was washed up and gathered in the roundhouse for lunch Professor Mijoip commended them on their work and made some announcements. Elphie found out that the new doorway in the hall to the kitchen led to the girl's bathhouse. She also discovered that someone had brought along lots of soap root in the hopes that she would prepare soap for everyone to use. She agreed and said that she would try to have some for this evening, which pleased Glinda to no end. After talking about what the magical specialties were to accomplish that afternoon he released everyone to get lunch.

"Did you see what was out front Glinda?" Loma smiled as they got in line to get soup and sandwiches.

"I haven't been able to leave yet. In case you forgot Juv and I were at least partially responsible for this lovely repast." Glinda said.

"I heard about the garden." Loma laughed heartily.

"What garden?" Elphie asked as she put some thickened vegetable soup in her bowl.

"I'll tell you later. Now what's outside?" Glinda grinned.

"You'll love it." Elphie replied.

"Wait. You knew about fun things that you kept to yourself. And don't say it never came up." Glinda said.

"Well, it didn't." Elphie replied and Juiva and Loma laughed.

"Why don't we just conjure coats and eat outside. It's chilly but the sky has cleared out." Loma said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Elphie said. Glinda looked skeptical but agreed when Elphie put her tray down and went to get her umbrella.

"Hey! Swings!" Glinda bubbled.

"Lets go get that four person one." She said. She knew that she and Elphie would not be able to have lunch alone but was grateful that the group of friends could eat together.

They got settled with Elphie and Glinda facing Juiva and Loma. They conjured a tiny table to fit in the middle and managed to eat without making a mess. Dani and Manif came over to join them and Manif magically moved one of the teeter-totters over by the swing for them to use. They spent about an hour eating and comparing notes from the morning then everyone helped clean up before getting ready for the afternoon set up activities. Glinda was looking forward to seeing how the manipulations area would be set up but really just wanted to take a long walk with Elphie. With a sigh, she gave Elphie a smile and left with her group.

Dani took Elphie to the potions area, which was already under construction. In a cleared out area that was surrounded by warming barrels there was a low to the ground platform with workbenches and stools. One end was covered and had three wooden walls. Inside the covered area was a place for Elphie to work. Her equipment was there as were the bundles of soap root. After Dani made introductions and went over the agenda for the next couple of days she sent the would be potions masters off to complete their afternoons task, collecting plants, herbs and roots and getting them properly stored. Elphie knew that she would have plenty of time to collect the samples that she needed so she stayed behind to prepare the soap root.

"Do you have everything that you need Elphaba?" Dani asked.

"I would like a bigger mortar and pestle if possible." Elphie replied.

"Not a problem." Dani said and conjured what her friend needed.

"Thanks Dani. And thank you for this work space too." Elphie said.

"Oh this isn't anything. It will serve us all well. But if the weather gets really bad we will be in the roundhouse with everyone else. That will be interesting." Dani chuckled.

"No doubt." Elphie smiled.

"So you're okay here for now? I need to go and monitor the plant collection." Dani said.

"I'm fine. I'll get to work on this soap root." Elphie said.

After Dani left, Elphie unpacked her equipment, got it set up then went to work. After a while people started coming and going from the platform. They dropped off plants, exchanged notes, chatted and got things arranged the way they wanted them. Outside the little structure it would become noisy and a little chaotic but inside Elphie was engrossed in her work and almost oblivious. Occasionally someone would come in to ask her a question and once she got involved a very animated discussion of proper drying methods for ferns, but mostly she was left alone. As the afternoon progressed more of the potions majors were spending more time on the platform and Elphie would catch bits and pieces of their conversations. When she heard the word bubble and distress come up she actually paid attention. When she heard Glinda's name come up she went over to the group who was talking.

"Excuse me, but is something wrong with Glinda?" Elphie asked.

"She was sent to the roundhouse because some people in her work group were bickering and she was starting to pick fights with them. Her group leader told her to go into her bubble." A boy answered.

"Oh dear. Would you please tell Dani that I've gone to the roundhouse to check on Glinda and I'll finish the soap in a bit." Elphie said.

"Isn't she capable of dealing with her empathic issues on her own. She should be by now." Nofina asked.

"She is more than capable. I just want to go check on her." Elphie replied and turned to go.

"Check on her. Is that what two girls doing it call it." Nofina said with a snorted chuckle and a couple of people snickered.

"Can it Fina." A girl named Anda said.

"I'm not sure to what she is referring, but it is clear from her tone that she disapproves. That is her right." Elphie replied directing her comment to Anda.

"It is? Gee thanks." Nofina said sarcastically.

"If you think that an affianced person going to check on their intended, who is in distress, is somehow wrong, I feel very sorry for you." Elphie said simply then walked off.

"On top of everything else she is sanctimonious too." Nofina said with a haughty tone loudly enough for Elphie to hear. Elphie, who was getting ready to step off of the platform turned and looked at Nofina.

"I can be when properly motivated. And I can also be quite sarcastic. I've also been narrow-minded, made rash judgments without all the facts and said things that really made no sense. It looks like you and I have quite a bit in common Nofina." Elphie said with a smirk and the group that was with Nofina laughed and agreed.


	164. Chapter 164

"I hear that you were sent to your room for picking fights." Elphie said with a smile as she stepped into the doorway of Glinda's nook. Elphie saw her sitting on her bed in between Loma and Dani. She was laughing so Elphie assumed whatever had sent her here was now under control.

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed happily as she scooted to the edge of the bed.

"She got a little feisty earlier, but she is fine now. I think." Dani chuckled.

"She called the grad student in charge a dodo after taking away Frabiv's wand." Loma laughed.

"Lyndie." Elphie said very surprised. She knew that it was an empathic reaction, but it always surprised her when Glinda behaved boorishly.

"He deserved it for saying that team one's idea was stupid." Glinda said in her defense.

"May I come out of my bubble now, please? I'd like to feel my fiancé." She added looking at Dani.

"Go ahead." Dani smiled. Glinda wiggled happily, chanted and waved her wand then looked at Elphie while bouncing on her heels.

"We'll guard the door. You hug her before she explodes." Loma laughed and moved into the doorway as Dani gently tugged Elphie into the little nook. Elphie gave Glinda a lingering hug and an affectionate kiss on the forehead. Glinda sighed and pressed herself close to Elphie for a few beats then reluctantly let her go.

"Are you all right Lyndie?" Elphie asked.

"I'm curious about that as well." Dani said.

"I'm fine." Glinda said.

"You got here quick." Loma said.

"We just sent someone to find you a minute or so before you walked in."

"No one came for me. I overheard some of the potions people talking and asked them if you were okay." Elphie replied.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Dani said.

"Are you sure that you are evened out Glinda?"

"I am. I do not feel any strong urge to fuss at anyone anymore." Glinda giggled.

"All right then. I really need to go. " Dani said.

"You can report back to your practice site whenever you want. Elphaba feel free to stay here with her if you would like." She added with a smile.

"Yay. Thank you Mrs. Guoyn." Glinda grinned.

"Loma, stay here and chaperone." Dani added with a chuckle.

"Will do." Loma laughed and Glinda was overcome with giggles.

Before she left, Dani had Glinda conjure a chair just to make sure that her powers were back to normal. She knew that she was being overly cautious but the grad student overseeing the Manipulators was not well versed in empathic issues and Dani did not want to send Glinda back unprepared. When Dani was satisfied that Glinda was indeed just fine she left to go try and find out what sort of talk was going around about Glinda's empathic difficulties. Loma and Glinda settled back on the bed and Elphie sat in the chair then Loma and Glinda told Elphie all about what had happened.

"It probably wouldn't have been as big of an issue if her wanding hand wasn't tied to the wanding hand of the girl that Frabiv was picking on." Loma said.

"It's hard to cast a spell like that by the way." Glinda said.

"I'm unclear as to exactly you were bound to another person." Elphie said.

"It was all part of the exercise. You know how you help me review wand movements?" Glinda said as she made motions with her finger.

"I do." Elphie replied with a chuckle, batting at Glinda's finger as she tried to poke at her.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Loma said with mock sternness.

"Sorry Miss Tredes. I'll behave." Glinda said with a giggle and no contriteness whatsoever.

"I will as will." Elphie said with a smile.

"But she started it." She added seriously and Glinda laughed merrily.

"Okay back to the explanation." Glinda grinned when her chuckles passed.

"Spells have certain prescribed wand movements but each inherent manipulator tends to make it their own in some way. Each specialty does really."

"That's true. Glinda and I have done similar exercises. We were tied together back to back to figure out a levitation assignment. Glinda deferred to me because I'm the stronger levitator." Loma said.

"Just like Juiva deferred to me when we did this with a manipulations assignment. It's a natural tendency, apparently." Glinda continued.

"But it never really works well to do that. We ended up with lopsided lift offs and just plain toppling over until Glinda got with the program." Loma chuckled.

"Hey, if I remember correctly it was you who said 'just let me handle this and we can get out of here early.'" Glinda replied with a grin.

"But I was the same way with Juiva." She added.

"We were just First Years and full of ourselves." Loma chuckled.

"So I gather that it is the opposite when two of the same specialty are trying to do something when connected. Both want to do it their way." Elphie said.

"Exactly!" Glinda bubbled puffing up with pride.

"It's not so hard when you're working on something together but doing your own wanding. But when you are sharing the wanding it is really, really hard."

"When you're trying to float too." Loma chuckled.

"So I was in physical contact with Mosa when Frabiv started in on our team's idea. Mosa got mad and well you know the rest." Glinda said.

"You called your leader a dodo." Elphie smiled.

"It could have been much worse. Mosa has a bit of a temper and Frabiv is well…" Glinda started.

"A real jackass." Loma finished.

"Yep." Glinda agreed.

"I see. Well, I'm glad that it wasn't worse and that you are okay now." Elphie smiled.

"Miss chaperone may I kiss my fiancé please." Glinda giggled.

"On the cheek." Loma said trying not to laugh. She knew why Dani had her stay and Glinda and Elphie did as well so they were all just making the best of it with a little humor. It would be that way all weekend in one form or another. Glinda wiggled her way to the edge of the bed and leaned over to Elphie, placing her lips gently on her cheek. She kissed her softly then again with a loud smacking sound, which made Loma laugh. Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a more than appropriate kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." Glinda grinned as she wiggled her way back to lean against the wall.

"Loma how did you know about this?" Elphie asked.

"I just happened to be in here when Glinda came in. The Levitators are doing lunch tomorrow and I was just in here getting the lay of the land, so to speak." Loma replied.

"And she won't tell me what they are up to." Glinda said with a playful frown.

"Well you won't spill what the Manipulators are doing for dinner tomorrow." Loma retorted in kind.

"True. And it's good too." Glinda giggled.

"We are hoping lunch will be interesting as well."

"As long as it is edible." Glinda grinned.

"I should be telling you that." Loma responded.

"Any idea what the Conjurers are doing for dinner tonight?"

"Not a clue, but it should be fairly tame. Everyone is tired. What concerns me is what the grad students have planned for lunch on Sunday. They have a very odd sense of humor." Glinda giggled.

"No kidding, I heard that they tinkered with the bathhouse stuff so that the nozzles sprayed randomly." Loma said.

"No bathhouse for you Elphie." Glinda said firmly.

"I wasn't planning on going in there anyway after last year." Elphie replied.

"On that note. I was eavesdropping and found out what that door in the bathhouse hallway is for. It is for a private dressing and bathing area for the adult supervision." Loma said.

"Hey that's great. You can use that too Elphie. Although I did put a latch on your nook's door." Glinda said happily.

"I appreciate that." Elphie said. She started to say something else but was interrupted by the buzz of conversation as people started to filter into the round house.

They discovered that it had started raining in earnest and all the groups were heading in. A group of Levitators were heading directly to the bathhouse because they fell into a mud puddle. Since it was Loma's work group she excused herself to go find out what happened. Elphie left Glinda's nook at the same time Loma did and went to find Dani about getting the soap that she had already prepared. Glinda went off to find her work group and see who ended up winning the 'what kind of maze to make' debate.

X

"Hey green girl." Manif said as he sat down at one of the many tables that had been conjured up for dinner.

"The guys in the bunkhouse send their thanks for the soap."

"Tell them that they are welcome." Elphie smiled.

"After dinner there are going to be magical indoor games. Want to join me for some team chess?" Manif asked.

"What is team chess?" Elphie asked.

"I have no idea. But the group of Third Years that are organizing made it sound like fun." Manif said.

"Why not? It sounds less dangerous than the game of blindfolded darts that I overheard being discussed." Elphie chuckled.

"So I heard that you gave the nefarious Nofina what for earlier." Manif said casually and Elphie sighed but resigned herself to the inevitable gossip.

"I just made a simple observation." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"An accurate one from what I heard." Manif chuckled.

"Don't let them get to you green girl."

"Oh I have no intention of it. I just hope Glinda doesn't get to much grief." Elphie said.

"I think she will be fine. Or at least I hope so for the sake of anyone who gives her grief. I heard what happened with her." Manif chuckled.

"Seems like the only thing that remains secret around here are meal plans." Elphie smiled.

"I know Glinda won't be intimidated by it and can give better than she gets. I just don't want her to have to." She added seriously.

"Elphie you should see that bathhouse. It has a sunken tub that holds like ten people and the water gets really hot." Glinda said rapid fire as she slid into a chair beside Elphie.

"It was wonderful." Dani said as she took a seat beside Manif.

"We made the water fizz and bubble. It was like a massage sort of." Glinda said.

"Ten people in one tub?" Elphie said with an arched eyebrow.

"Communal bathing is common in some parts of Oz." Manif said.

"It is at times like this that I am grateful that I do not bath in the conventional sense." Elphie muttered and Glinda chuckled.

"Believe it or not my love, there are times that I am grateful that you cannot as well." Glinda said quietly and Elphie blushed a little.

"Hey Potions Master, wanna sneak away and make a little magic in a bubbly tub tonight?" Manif said quietly to Dani.

"We'll see hot shot. " Dani smiled as Juiva came over to the table.

"Dinner is almost ready to begin." She announced.

"Elphaba I just wanted you to know that I volunteered to take care of your meal, if need be, so you can be certain that it is completely vegetarian."

"Thank you Juiva, I appreciate that." Elphie said sincerely.

"Me too. What do you mean by if need be?" Glinda grinned.

"My pleasure. And you'll see. " Juiva said.

"What's on the menu?" Loma asked.

"Something good." Juiva chuckled then left as Volra and Bunviy, the Botany grad student, came over.

"May we please join you all?" Volra asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Dani smiled. They magically made the table a little bigger and added four more chairs so that Juiva and Caspon could join them.

-x-

"Hi everyone. This is Signon, we will be taking care of you tonight." Juiva said after a few announcements had been made and the Conjurers split up and started visiting tables.

"To start off would you like your dinner to be formal or informal?" Signon asked.

"Oh what fun." Glinda bubbled.

"How about informal?" Manif said looking around the table for confirmation.

"Picnic style, café casual or home kitchen casual?" Juiva asked.

"A picnic!" Glinda said enthusiastically and everyone else just chuckled and nodded or shrugged that they did not care. In a moment their table was replaced with two large red checked tablecloths spread out on a patch of soft grass with flowers surrounding it. A stack of paper plates, cups and disposable cutlery appeared along with two picnic baskets.

"I love this." Loma chuckled as she settled along with the others on the tablecloths.

"Hey look, there are even ants." Manif laughed.

"Would you like typical picnic fare or so…" Signon started but was interrupted with a chorus of picnic foods. Juiva chuckled and after a few chants they told them to look in their picnic baskets and to save her some.

Inside the very large baskets were bowls of macaroni salad, roasted potatoes, baked beans and salad along with platters of corn on the cob and fried chicken. With great gusto, they filled their plates as they looked around the room. There was one other picnic going that was set up on a typical picnic type table on the other side of the room. On one side of them was a small café setting complete with booths. On the other was an elegantly and elaborately set formal table with china, a chandelier overhead and the people dressed in evening wear. They saw several different versions of these two scenarios along with two small kitchen setups that contained an icebox, sink and a stove with pots and pans full of food on it, spread out in the large area. They were beginning to eat and commenting on the scene when Juiva returned with Caspon.

"Very good my friends." Manif said, applauding with a chicken leg in his hand.

"It is eclectic, a little chaotic and very much in keeping with the spirit of the Retreat."

"And the chicken is fantastic." Glinda smiled.

"So are the baked beans." Loma said.

"We added some deviled eggs, want one?" She added holding out a platter.

"This was fun. The other group we did wanted a formal five-course dinner and a change of clothes. I've never conjured men's wear before. It was exciting." Juiva laughed.

"The Conjurer's did a good job. I am proud and impressed." Caspon said.

"Now pass the chicken."

The group enjoyed their dinner while comparing notes about their days. Volra asked a lot of questions that everyone was happy to answer, even Elphie. Eventually though Elphie ended up shifting seats to talk plants with Bunviy. This suit Glinda fine because she thought that Volra was speaking to and looking at her Elphie in a far too familiar manner.

X

After the dinner areas were cleared away, a dessert and drink bar was conjured and game areas were set up. Glinda, Loma and Caspon teamed up to play magical blindfolded darts. Dani and Juiva joined the group who were going to play magical cards and provide the room with music. Manif and Elphie went back into the kitchen area where chess games that utilized five boards and five sets of playing pieces were being set up. One of the Third Years said that he and some friends came up with this variation one drunken night when they were First Years and that it was a great deal of fun.

Elphie and Manif soon learned that the team aspect meant that they as a pair would be playing another pair and would have to confer on how they utilized their pieces. Elphie sat down at the table beside Manif and two boards were placed side by side in front of them. The other team, two Third Year potions majors had two boards in front of them. In between these was the fifth board, connecting them together.

"This is going to be great green girl." Manif said excitedly as they collected their playing pieces, each team got two sets, but only one king and queen.

"Well it is intriguing. Let's see if we have the basics down. The king and queen go here." Elphie said as she placed those pieces on the bottom left corner of one board and the bottom right corner of the other so they were side by side.

"And the rest are placed in their usual places but spread out."

"Yep it looks like that means skipping a space or two. The other set minus the king and queen go on the center board but on the opposite side." Manif said.

"So our black pieces go nearest to the white teams boards." Elphie said.

"Think of all the strategy and planning that will be involved here. This game could take days." Manif said enthusiastically.

"Do you want to control the main boards or the center one?" Elphie asked.

"Do you have a preference?" Manif asked.

"Not really. One seems as chaotic as the other." Elphie smiled.

"Okay, I'll take center. That seems like where all the action will be because those pieces can move backward or forward." Manif.

"All right but remember that one a piece moves off of the center board you don't control it any more." Elphie chuckled.

"And you remember that once a piece moves onto it, it is no longer in yours." Manif replied as they started to set up their boards.

"I like having these pieces on this center board facing the opponents boards. It's like the first line of defense or we can just charge on in and capture their king." He added with a chuckle.

"What is that extra set of pieces for, the red and blue ones?" Elphie asked Manif but one of the Third Year game coordinators answered.

"I'm glad you asked Miss Thropp. These pieces can be collected by earning points and taken away by making illegal moves." The man said.

He went on to explain how points were earned and what constituted an illegal move. After answering some more questions and making sure the boards were set up correctly, the game began. In no time the teams discovered that playing as a pair and moving two sets of pieces was not easy. Elphie and Manif quickly became engrossed in the game, expertly using their special relationship to their advantage.

X

"I want to be the blindfolded one." Glinda said and Caspon looked skeptical.

"Okay but you are a far better manipulator than I and we are behind by ten points." Caspon said.

"Loma can compensate by changing the path of the dart as it flies. Flying is levitation after all." Glinda chuckled.

"This game is fun, but exhausting." Loma laughed.

"And dangerous. Poor Dr. Mijoip nearly got a dart in the leg." Caspon laughed.

"I can't blame him for saying that this is the last game." Loma said.

"Okay the other team is throwing their last set of darts."

Glinda, Caspon and Loma watched as a blindfold girl was spun around then handed four darts. She focused then magically sent all four flying towards the dartboard on the wall. Immediately her teammates started directing and manipulating them in unison, trying to get at least one into the bulls eye. The weren't successful but did manage to score some decent points, even though one dart went completely astray and cracked a wall sconce.

Glinda put her blindfold on, Loma spun her and she took a deep breath before chanting and pointing her wand in the direction she thought that the darts should fly. She took off her blindfold quickly and saw her darts going everywhere. Loma and Caspon, chanting and waving wands like mad people, managed to get them all headed in the right direction but it took Loma floating two of them in a large circle two do it. When all was said and done only two of the darts landed on the board and they lost by thirty points.

When all the darts things were conjured away Glinda noticed that other activities had sprung up. Caspon went over to join Juiva, who was now playing magical marbles. Loma pointed out a group setting up dominoes in some sort of a spiral pattern and tugged Glinda in that direction. Glinda thought that sounded like fun, but wanted to go see what Elphie was up too first.

"Hey Dani." Glinda said to her friend, who was sitting watching the marbles players.

"I'm going to go watch chess for a bit. Want to come along?"

"Sure." Dani replied as she got up.

"I didn't realize how tired I was." She said as she stretched.

"I know. Some people have already gone to their nooks." Glinda said as they walked.

"We do have an early start tomorrow. You might want to think about turning in too." Dani replied.

"I will soon. I just hate missing out on the fun." Glinda said.

"Speaking of fun. It looks as though Manif and Elphie are having some." Dani laughed as she pointed to them. They were engaged in a heated, but quiet debate and pointing to various pieces on the playing field.

"That doesn't look like chess. But I like the red and blue pieces." Glinda said.

"Well Manif did say it was a made up game so who knows." Dani said.

"Look there's Volra." Glinda said with a slight scowl.

"Has she been giving you a hard time?" Dani asked very surprised.

"I thought that she was supportive"

"She is. Very much so, especially of Elphie. She was asking me questions about her and now here she is standing too close to her and cheering her on. Who cheers at a chess game?" Glinda huffed.

"You do." Dani chuckled.

"Honey, don't let your jealous nature rear it's head. Nothing seems at all inappropriate here. Besides she knows that you two are engaged." Dani said quietly.

"I know, but still. I'm going to say hi." Glinda said and started to walk over to Elphie's table.

"No snooping." Dani said as Glinda started to leave.

"Of course not." Glinda said with a smile that Dani recognized.

"Oh dear." Dani sighed as she followed her friend.

Glinda joined in then eventually led the cheers for the chess players. She was there half an hour when the game was declared over. As a precaution, Dani used this time to engage Volra in conversation about magical pastimes.

"Did you win?" Glinda asked excitedly.

"I have no idea." Elphie said.

"I'm not sure that anyone does." Manif chuckled.

"Most of the pieces got bunched up in the middle and both teams still had their kings. I think it was a draw. But man was that fun." Manif grinned.

"It was rather exciting. Chaotic and a bit disorganized but very challenging." Elphie smiled.

"You had fun!" Glinda bubbled.

"I did." Elphie said.

The chess players went out into the main room and either watched or joined in on one of the other games in progress. Volra stayed with Elphie and Glinda as they went over to the dominoes section but soon tired of that and went to her nook. Glinda helped them finish their spiral, which now spread out over a good part of the room. As a way to bring the games to a close Professor Mijoip started the dominoes falling. People gathered to watch them fall, cheering when the last one fell, without a hitch.

After that the room was cleared, the boys went to their bunkhouse and the girls started to get settled for the night. Some went to bathe, others, including Glinda and Elphie, went down to the privy area. Once they were back in the roundhouse, they conjured drinks and talked about the next day for a little while with Loma and Juiva. Slowly people started calling good night and going into their nooks, some closing the sliding doors, others leaving them open.

"Here is how you latch your door Elphie." Glinda said after saying goodnight to Loma and Juiva. She pulled the sliding doors together and engaged the latch.

"Kiss me quickly, but thoroughly." Glinda whispered and Elphie obliged her with a very nice kiss then a long hug.

"Don't worry about me Lyndie. I feel safe in this little nook." Elphie said as she unlatched the door and opened it less than a minute after it closed.

"Good I'm glad. And don't forget about your little furry body guards." Glinda smiled.

"I won't. Good night Lyndie." Elphie said.

"Good night Elphie. I'll see you soon." Glinda giggled then brushed her fingers against Elphie's.

Elphie closed and latched her door after Glinda left, knowing better than to assume that her love meant that she would see her in her dreams. She sat down at her desk and opened her logbook for her classes. Less than five minutes later she heard a little giggle and saw bricks start to fade away.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda grinned as she looked through a head sized hole in the wall by Elphie's pillow.

"Hello my sweet. What took you so long?" Elphie chuckled as she moved over to the bed.


	165. Chapter 165

Elphie sat on her bed, writing in her journal. She heard a soft giggly mumble and looked through the hole in the brick wall. She saw Glinda shift from her back onto her side and could no longer see her face. She gazed instead upon her sleep-tousled hair, which fell on the pillow in such a way as to reveal her neck. Her pale skin disappeared into the pink lace that was around the neckline of her soft flannel nightdress. She thought about the times that she had run her fingers along that lace, then under it. She could picture the little buttons on the front and smiled when she remembered all the different ways that she had unbuttoned them, most of which Glinda had enthusiastically demonstrated how to do on her nightdress buttons. She chuckled softly when she heard Glinda's sweet giggle in her head say, _'Consider it an experiment in the versatility of lips, teeth and tongues.'_ rightbefore she tried unbuttoning with her mouth. That experiment resulted in lots of little kisses on her neck and chest, but no real method for unbuttoning small buttons with one's teeth.

Glinda's soft snore broke into her thoughts and she settled back against her pillow and continued writing in her journal.

_"Lyndie had a very good time adjusting that hole in the wall so that we could see each other when she was lying down and I was sitting up. She is so talented and creative with magic. She said that this was wonderful manipulations practice but she wasn't going to write about it in her Retreat journal. I'm glad she did it, so that we could talk privately…and share a proper or as Lyndie giggled, a sadly not improper, goodnight kiss. I'm still nervous about teaching those sessions tomorrow. Talking to our friends helped and hearing the comments of how some people were looking forward it helped me gain perspective but nothing gets through to me like Lyndie. She always knows what to say and do to settle me. The look on her face when she said 'just don't accept anything they offer you to drink' made me chuckle. And it gave her an outright case of the giggles. I know a great deal about poisonous plants and as Glinda pointed out potions people need to be safe too. She also pointed out, that I know how to make a tea that could render someone mute so maybe I could make some for Nofina. She was only partially kidding. I can do this, Glinda knows it, my friends know it and so do my advisors. I just hope when the time comes, I will know that I can."_

Elphie looked through he hole in the wall again and noticed that Glinda had turned onto her other side and she could now see her face. She shifted position so she could reach through the opening. She moved Glinda's hair off of her face then softly caressed her cheek. Glinda sighed in her sleep then curled into a little ball. Elphie stretched and tried to get the edge of Glinda's blanket but couldn't quite reach it. She tried again to no avail then saw a word in her head and said it softly. The blanket came to her and she was able to successfully cover Glinda up without disturbing her.

"With all the magic around here, who's going to notice a little more?" Elphie chuckled as she got out of bed to get some reference books to study. She settled back into her spot, took a sip of the cider that Glinda had conjured for her before she went to sleep then started to read, fairly certain that the familiar sound of her love's soft snore would eventually relax her to sleep.

X

The morning went fairly smoothly for everyone. The weather was cold but clear, with no rain in sight. The breakfast of oatmeal eggs and bacon went over well. Glinda hated getting up early, but had a good time trying to magically crack eggs into a bowl, even if she did miss quite a few times. Elphie was ready for her two sessions that morning, but didn't eat very much at all. When she was ready to leave to go get her area prepared for the sessions, Glinda sent her off with a kiss on the cheek and a container of melon.

Glinda spent her morning with the manipulators trying to build a maze among and in the trees. It involved all of the disciplines and was quite challenging. At one point, when Elphie and her group came over in search of some specific plants, Glinda was up on a platform in a tree and she gleefully waved and called to her.

Bunviy assisted Elphie with her first session and it went by quickly as they examined already prepared plants and Elphie explained in what ways they could prove harmful. It was like a tutoring session and Elphie reminded herself to tell her advisor that he had been correct. Nofina and a couple of others tried to make some off-handed comments about her and Glinda, but the others in the group quickly and one time rather firmly, shut them up.

During her second session, Volra sat in to take notes. Dani was there as well and they spent the majority of the time off of the platform wandering around the area so Elphie could show them plants that had poisonous roots. During that session they went through Glinda's work area and she blushed furiously when her love called and waved to her from a tree.

Volra spent most of her time with Elphie instead of observing the students and for some reason that made Dani feel the need to stay close by. She had no real reason to do so, but it just seemed prudent. She was very glad when the lunch bell rang and Volra went on to the roundhouse while Elphie and her group went to put their things back on the platform.

X

"Where's lunch?" Manif said as he walked into the roundhouse.

"Look up." Caspon chuckled.

"The levitators have us eating on the ceiling."

"Well as long as the food doesn't float, I'm good." Manif laughed.

"Hey Manif, we are over here." Glinda called out and they headed over to the area where Glinda, Elphie, Juiva, Caspon and Dani were sitting at long booth that was nearly at the ceiling. There were many other long booths floating all around.

"So do we get ourselves up?" Manif asked.

"Nope. Allow me." Loma grinned.

"Coming down." She chuckled and with a chant and a wave the entire booth and its inhabitants slowly descended.

"So where's the food?" Manif asked.

"I'm starving."

"It's coming." Loma laughed then sent the booth back up.

Ten minutes later when everyone was in a booth, a circular conveyer belt appeared in the air with bowls and platters of food on it. The levitators held it aloft and made it slowly circulate. As it came by the booth with her friends she saw them grab a bowl of salad then put it back on after everyone was served.

"Make me a plate." She called as Caspon reached out to get a platter of sandwiches.

"We are." Glinda called back, peering don from over the back of the bench."

"This is clever."

There were other things on the belt and as soon as everyone had figured out what to do the levitators did a permanence chant to keep it going then joined a booth. Loma floated herself up and slid into place beside Manif.

"Boy I'm glad this worked." She said quietly.

"During practices the belt thing kept slanting, making all of the food slide off. She added with a chuckle.

"And once it just fell down completely."

"Well it seems to be working now." Juiva said. Loma teasingly blamed Juiva for jinxing it when half an hour later the conveyor started to speed up on it's own and food went flying everywhere before anyone could get it stopped.

After the lunch mess was cleaned up, everyone relaxed for a little while before going back to their work groups. Elphie and Glinda didn't get any time alone, but they did get to sit on the swing with Caspon and Juiva for a little while before one of the potions people came over to ask Elphie a question that required her to go back to the platform.

X

"Elphaba, Elphaba break out your reference books." Manif called out as he jumped onto the potions' platform.

"We need your help."

"What's the matter?" Elphie said, startled and concerned.

"A combined specialties work group was working in a glen and some of them went into some brush to look for fallen objects. A few of them have some really bad rashes on their hands and faces." Manif said quickly.

"Oh dear." Elphie said as she went over to the bookshelf.

"Poison gillikanivy?" She asked as she started searching through a book.

"Our resident botanist said poison kellsberry. She sent some for you to see." Manif said holding out some of the plant in a gloved hand.

"I wasn't aware that poison kellsberry grew in this area." Elphie said as she examined the plant.

"Neither did Bunviy. She was very surprised, not to mention excited." Manif said.

"Is anyone having trouble breathing?" Elphie asked, flipping to the correct part of her book.

"Nope, that was the first thing the advisors checked. Just rashes, very itchy. There are five of them, including Loma and the psychology grad student. The advisors conjured them gloves and took them all to the roundhouse. Can you whip up an anti-itch balm or something like that?"

"Well I can, but if it's bad shouldn't they go into town to see the doctor. I don't have the proper equipment here." Elphie said.

"The advisors are holding that in reserve. None of them want to leave." Manif said.

"And we have some of the best conjurers in all of Oz with us now. We will whip up for you so you can for them." He added with a grin.

"Manif, I don't…" Elphie started hesitantly.

"Tsk, tsk green girl. The Retreat is about stretching ourselves as sorcerers, trying new things, being inventive. Why shouldn't it be that way for you as well? I have full faith that this will be a piece of cake, or whatever confection you like, for you." Manif interrupted. Elphie looked at him and sighed.

"All right. I will try my best." Elphie said after a few beats.

"Atta girl. What do you need, besides equipment?" Manif asked excitedly.

"Bunviy's help and you to take these books to the roundhouse." Elphie said in a no nonsense manner as she took five books off of the shelf.

"I'll gather what I need from here and be along in a bit."

"We'll just conjure you new stuff. Itchiness waits for no apothecary." Manif chuckled.

"Maybe I'll turn that into a sign for your shop." He added as an afterthought as he took the books.

"I'm not going to have a shop and you know that." Elphie said distractedly as they started to leave the platform.

"For your desk then. Wherever, it's a good saying." Manif replied but Elphie was already working on what to do in her head.

-x-

Elphie sat on the stool at the worktable that the conjurers had created for her on one side of the small kitchen area, looking over the notes that she had made for an ointment or a poultice. After doing some quick research and consulting with Bunviy she decided that the best plant of those that could be most readily obtained was Impatiens aura, more commonly known as jewelweed. It didn't grow where they were but Bunviy knew where some was very close by so she, Dani and a couple of the most advanced potions Third Years went in a carriage to collect as much as they could. In the meantime some of the other potions people, who were the most versed at plant recognition and collection, were off collecting some chamomile, which would also help, and was in the area. One of the professors happened to have some prepared in tea form and the people with the rashes were already sipping it.

Poison kellsberry was not common in this area and Elphie had limited knowledge of it. She was drawing on her knowledge of histamine and histamine antagonists to try and help. She was nervous and focusing on the process was all she could do now. She knew that histamine was an organic nitrogen compound that was involved in local immune responses. Certain types of cells produced it as part of an immune response to foreign pathogens. She went to the black board that Manif had conjured for her and started writing out in formulaic detail how the body produced histamine and how a histamine antagonist worked to inhibit it from attaching to the histamine receptors. She knew that the poison kellsberry was the pathogen and that the rashes were the result of the histamine production. What she hoped was that the jewelweed was the appropriate antagonist to inhibit the histamine production caused by the kellsberry.

"Wow she is really going to town over there." Loma said as she and Glinda watched Elphie write on the blackboard from across the room. She was sipping some chamomile tea, which she really did not care for and trying not to scratch with her gloved hands.

"She is just nervous about making you all some medicine and is calming herself with equations." Glinda smiled.

"She knows exactly what to do already, I'm positive."

"I have no doubt, but I hope whatever she does happens soon, I'm miserable here." Loma said as she put her cup down.

"And this stuff is terrible. I never even heard of poison kellsberry before. Now apparently I'm allergic to it." She added with a huff.

"Well Bunviy was certain that they would be able to collect some of that jewelry plant that Elphie said would help. They should be back very soon." Glinda said sympathetically.

"I hope so. At least we were lucky that we were in long sleeves and stuff. I can't even imagine having this on my arms and legs. Arrrrrrrrrgh!" Loma sort of yelled as she tried to scratch.

"Do you think that dumping this vile tea over my hands would make them stop itching?"

"I have no idea. Let's go ask Elphie. You need the distraction." Glinda said and Loma nodded.

While Loma and Glinda were talking to Elphie, Bunviy, Dani and the others came in with the jewelweed. Elphie shooed everyone away but the botanist and Dani, who as a Potions Master was very adept at preparing plants and they got to work. It took about an hour to prepare a basic poultice and Loma was the first in line to try it out.

"Ahhhhhh." Loma sighed about five minutes after Elphie spread the mixture on one of her hands.

"Is it helping?" Elphie asked.

"Oh yes. More please." Loma smiled.

"Just pile it on. I don't even care how goofy I look." She said as she tilted her head back so Elphie could get her neck.

Elphie was applying the poultice to prevent any further spread of the rash on the affected people. After Loma, a levitator named Zanan sat down at her table. His rash was worse than Loma's so she used a more concentrated version and promised to try and create a shampoo for his scalp, since he hadn't been very good at not scratching.

"Well I must be allergic to poison everything." Volra chuckled as she sat down after Zanan left.

"Gillikanivy, oak, sumac and now kellsberries."

"Do poultices typically work for you?" Elphie asked.

"Yes, as well as anything. I was watching you work. You are quite talented." Volra said with a smile as Elphie mixed and measured for her.

"Thank you." Elphie flustered.

"I mean it. Working under these conditions is impressive." Volra continued.

"I'm just doing what I can to help." Elphie said quietly.

"How far up on your arm is your rash?" She asked quickly.

"Not far." Volra said as she removed her sweater.

Elphie looked at her left wrist and hand, which was the only one affected. She surmised that because she had been afflicted with other such allergic rashes she knew how to prevent it spreading.

"That feels nice." Volra said as Elphie applied the poultice with her gloved hands.

"You have a very gentle touch." She added with a smile.

"I don't want to irritate your rash further." Elphie replied.

"I don't think there is any chance of you doing that." Volra said.

"You really know what you are doing."

Dani was sitting nearby, assisting Elphie as needed. She overheard the entire conversation and after what had happened that morning she knew that she was going to have to run a little interference on Glinda's behalf. Evian women were notorious for being flirtatious. She didn't think that Volra had any intentions toward Elphie, but she didn't think that her very jealous friend would see it that way. When Volra got up to leave Dani asked a nearby by potions grad student to help Elphie and she excused herself.

-x-

"I don't want her touching me like that." Nofina said to Bascia, one of her friends. They both had rashes, but had been hanging back.

"Why not? She seems to know what she is doing." Bascia replied.

"She's into other girls, she will probably be getting her jollies by caressing us like that." Nofina said with disgust in her voice.

"That's nuts. She is engaged to Glinda." Bascia said.

"So. You are engaged to Jopio, are you telling me that you never fantasize about other men?" Nofina said and Bascia looked at her like she might have a point and Nofina smirked.

"Well all I know is, I am itchy as hell and she can fix it. I'm going to get help, you do what you want." Bascia said as she got up from her chair.

"Well don't be surprised if she hits on you, is all I'm saying." Nofina said.

"As long as she can stop the itching, I don't care if she deep kisses me. I just want some relief." Bascia said seriously.

"That's gross." Nofina said making a face.

"Whatever. Stay itchy if you want. She's finished with Volra and I'm getting in there." Bascia said then hurried off. Nofina merely made a snort of derision and glanced over to Glinda who was sitting nearby.

-x-

"Elphie's not caressing anyone." Glinda huffed quietly. She could overhear parts of Nofina's conversation with Bascia and was getting irritated.

"She is applying a poultice."

"Glinda don't let her get to you. She has no idea what she is talking about and you know she is an opinionated blowhard." Loma said firmly.

"I know, I know. But gheez. She doesn't deserve Elphie's help." Glinda said seriously then her eyebrows rose angrily.

"Glinda, don't…." Loma started.

"Hit on her? Oh for the love of Oz. Just because she hits on anything in pants, oh forget it. I'm going over there." Glinda said and started to get up.

"Oh no. No you don't." Loma said and blocked her path.

"You are feeling her aren't you?" She asked.

"Maybe, but even so." Glinda said.

"No even so. We are getting out of here. No good will come from you confronting her when you are angry. Now come with me or I am telling Dani…then Elphaba that you were snooping." Loma said firmly.

"I was not!" Glinda said emphatically and Loma just looked at her.

"Oh all right. But she made me mad. The very idea of Elphie hitting on someone."

"It's preposterous." Loma agreed as they started to walk out of the sitting area that had been set up in the kitchen.

"She wouldn't even know how to even if she was inclined to. Which she is not." Glinda said.

"I couldn't agree more." Loma said.

"Are you by some chance starting to feel jealous at the thought?"

"Maybe. That's stupid isn't it?" Glinda said. Now that they were out of the kitchen, her anger was fading.

"I have no idea. Let's go swing. That'll make both of us feel better." Loma said and Glinda nodded.

X

"Volra, may I speak with you for a moment." Dani said as she caught up with the taller girl.

"Sure Dani. This experience has been fascinating from a psychological standpoint. Rash aside." Volra chuckled holding up her wrapped up hand.

"I'm glad that you are getting something out of it. Volra I'm going to try and put this as delicately as I can. Were you flirting with Elphaba just now, when she was doing your poultice?" Dani asked.

"Maybe a bit, we Evians are a flirtatious people. Since I know she is attracted to other women, I guess the flirt in me kicked in." Volra laughed.

"Please stop." Dani said succinctly, but with a hint of pleading.

"Why? It was just harmless fun. If Elphaba wasn't engaged, I might indulge in some experimental advances. She is intriguing and I think very smart is very sexy. But she is so I won't, at least not in my waking state." Volra said with a playful wink.

"But flirting is innocent, no one takes it seriously."

"Volra, please. You really weren't subtle and had Glinda been there she would have taken it very seriously and would not have considered it innocent." Dani said.

"Ah, the jealous sort. You know I would have thought that it would be the other way around. I mean Glinda is a beautiful woman. I'm surprised that she doesn't have men…or other women swarming all over her. But okay. I'll will curb my baser instincts and adventurous nature and keep my flirting in my head." Volra said sincerely and Dani sighed.

"I appreciate that but are you aware that Glinda is an empath?" Dani asked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Now I can't even entertain my own feelings privately?" Volra said in surprise.

"Of course you can. Glinda has control over her power and does not use it indiscriminately. But that is not to say that she doesn't feel the flutters of what someone is feeling very strongly. She does and will misinterpret it…" Dani started.

"Because of her jealous nature. I get it. I don't like it and I think it is very unhealthy but I get it. I'll do my best." Volra said with a hint of irritation.

"Thank you. Glinda is my best friend. She and Elphaba have been through a great deal to get where they are. Maybe I overstepped my bounds here, but I just don't want to see her hurt, even unintentionally." Dani said.

"I understand. I probably would have done the same thing in your situation. But be aware that whereas my actions were innocent, there are others around here that have some very pronounced negative opinions about lesbians." Volra said.

"Oh I know. She can deal with that well enough. But someone having a romantic interest in Elphaba, even innocently, is another thing entirely." Dani said.

"Interesting. And it sounds complicated." Volra said.

"You have no idea." Dani said.

"If you will excuse me I need to get back to the kitchen and see if Elphaba needs any help. Thank you again. I really wasn't trying to offend you." Dani said.

"I know, you were just protecting your friend." Volra said and Dani nodded and left. Volra watched her go and chuckled softly.

"All this fuss over some innocent flirting." She said as she went to her nook.

X

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said as she came into Elphie's nook.

"What happened with Nofina's rash? I overheard her saying that she didn't want you to help her. Loma made me leave though because she was making me mad with her ignorant talk."

"Lyndie that sort of thing doesn't normally bother you." Elphie said as she got up from the bed. She kissed Glinda chastely on the forehead then sat down in her desk chair after Glinda sat on the bed.

"I know and I got over it. She was just saying stupid stuff that involved you like you were caressing people while you were applying the poultice and that you might hit on her, or something." Glinda said with a little pout.

"That is completely ridiculous. Why in Oz would I hit her? I admit to not liking her much, but I would never hit her." Elphie said.

"That's my girl. I knew that you wouldn't even know what that meant. Elphie I have about half an hour until I have to go back and finish getting dinner ready. Can we please go somewhere and talk?" Glinda asked.

"Certainly my sweet. I don't think anyone is currently using the potions platform. Let's go there." Elphie said as she got up and offered Glinda her hand. Even though they received some odd looks and disapproving stares, Glinda and Elphie walked to the potions platform hand in hand simply because they both needed to.

Glinda conjured them some comfortable chairs and they sat across from one another, just to comply with their instructions to be discreet. Glinda told Elphie more about overhearing Nofina's conversation, how she felt jealous and about her and Loma going out to swing helped her vent it off. Elphie told Glinda about how Nofina said that she didn't want her to touch her so she offered the poultice and told her how to apply it herself or with someone's help. Then Elphie told Glinda a little about teaching her sessions and how well they went in spite of some people trying to get to her with offhanded comments. As they talked people walked by and looked at them, some even coming back for a second look. Elphie started to feel like she was on display but Glinda just smiled and waved to everyone that passed by. Even though they did not have very long together, it was their first real talk all day and it made them both feel better.

X

"Is dinner not ready yet?" Elphie said from the doorway of her nook.

"I thought you called us?" Loma said. She had been sitting with Elphie, talking about the poultice and why it worked.

"Oh it's all ready." Glinda giggled.

"It's all right here. Just follow the green arrows."

Loma looked at Elphie and Elphie merely shrugged and followed the arrows.

"Everyone just stay on the paths." Caspon chuckled to the confused crowd.

"Dinner tonight is invisible."

"Invisible?" Elphie said in surprise.

"How in Oz are we supposed to eat it?" Loma said with a laugh.

"You'll see, so to speak." Glinda chuckled merrily.

"Here is how this works." Caspon said and the manipulators raised their wands.

"Within the outline of the blue circles are fully set tables, with everything you need, including carafes of water and coffee. Each table sits six people." He said and blue circles started to appear all over the room.

"How do we get food?" Someone asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Inside the large red rectangles over there are tables. Inside the yellow squares are warming trays or bowls full of food with serving spoons, or forks in them. There is beef or chicken and all sorts of side dishes. In the purple circles are plates. You can feel everything and smell all of the food, you just can't see it." Caspon laughed and there was a buzz of conversation about how fun this would be.

"Elphie I made you a plate myself. It will be in front of you wherever you sit. I'll make it visible if you want, but I hope you'll play with us. Caspon is going to offer the same thing to the other non-sorcerers." Glinda grinned.

"I'll play." Elphie smiled and Glinda bounced happily.

"This is intriguing." Loma said.

"Not to mention complicated."

"Wait it gets better." Glinda giggled.

"Now, one more thing before you get started." Caspon said when everyone settled down.

"Everything in here is set to a trigger word. When someone utters the word linked to an item, it will appear. For example, trees." He said and a lit candle appeared on what was apparently each table. Everyone applauded and the manipulators took a bow. All sorcerers knew that invisibility was a complicated endeavor.

"How fun." Juiva said as she came over to where Loma, Elphie and Glinda were.

Caspon told everyone to enjoy their meal and everyone followed the arrows to the serving line where amusing chaos ensued. Glinda told Elphie to pick a table and after she managed to find a chair and sit on it, Glinda waved and chanted then ensured Elphie that a plate of grilled fish with steamed veggies and a glass of cider was in front of her. Just for safety's she sake she made the carafe of water appear before skipping off to help the logjam that was occurring as people tried to ensure that the food was actually getting onto their plates.

Elphie watched with amusement as people started to go to the designated table areas and sit down. Several people hit the floor, apparently missing their chairs and the sound of plates hitting the floor made everyone laugh. Loma and Manif made their way to the table and Elphie chuckled at their attempts to put their plates down then sit. Juiva and Dani showed up and in a very comical move Manif attempted to hold their chairs for them. As he was doing so, water goblets shimmered into view, helping to establish a general table layout.

Glinda showed up eventually, taking the last seat at the table and she was a bouncing bubbly mess. Seeing her bounce on nothing amused Elphie greatly as did seeing goblets hover seemingly in the air. Trying to figure out what and how to eat by smell proved interesting as well as amusing and soon everyone was laughing and feeling around to try to find what they needed. Manif quipped that pass the salt took on a whole new meaning now.

As they tried to eat they talked about their days, using words that thought might be triggers. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same thing because every so often items would appear. A fork appeared in Elphie's hand as she was taking a bite and napkins shimmered into view while in use. What really amused everyone was when their food started to appear before the plates did. They all discovered that it was difficult to keep a tidy plate when you can't see anything. By the time everyone was mostly finished with dinner everything was visible except for the chairs, the knives and the breadbaskets.

"This was fun Glinda." Dani said.

"I know, right." Glinda said trying to recover from a case of the hiccups that she got while laughing at Manif trying to butter a piece of bread.

So what's for dessert?" Loma asked.

"Make your own invisible ice cream sundaes." Glinda grinned. With a wave of her wand everything on the table disappeared and after another chant and wave she assured them that all the makings for sundaes were on the table.

"Careful the hot fudge is hot." She giggled and everyone tried to feel for the warm and cold spots to find a starting point.

"Well this will be interesting." Juiva laughed as she attempted to put a scoop of ice cream into her bowl.

"But yummy." Loma grinned as she started trying to find another ice cream carton by poking around with her spoon.

People lingered over dessert partly because it took a long time to fix and partly because they were all tired. After everything was cleared away, ping-pong and pool tables were conjured as well as some sitting areas and tables for wine and ale and people started unwinding from their day. Elphie sat with her friends and just chatted as thy watched a ping-pong game. Glinda wanted to play, but knew that Elphie's mind was on making more of the poultice so she didn't say anything. After a couple of hours things started to wind down and Elphie, Dani and some others went with the rash sufferers back to the kitchen work space to help them apply new poultices while Glinda went to bathe.

X

"Sorry it took me so long Elphie." Glinda said after the hole in the wall appeared.

"Some of the manipulators had an impromtu meeting about tomorrow."

"It didn't seem so long. I was reading and lost track of time." Elphie smiled as she moved closer to the hole.

"I was going to knock on your door but Dani advised against it. This'll just have to do." Glinda grinned as she put her arm through the same type of small window type opening, complete with curtains, that she had created the night before and made the come here motion with her finger.

"We made do just fine last night." Elphie chuckled as she sat on her bed and scooted over to the window. The previous night Glinda had wanted to make a hole large enough for her to crawl through so that they could snuggle together before bed. Elphie hadn't been necessarily opposed to that idea but she did suggest that staying within the parameters of their restrictions might serve them better in the long run. Glinda had grudgingly agreed and pouted for a beat then excitedly undertook her favorite challenge of finding ways to push their boundaries.

"We did manage to take a small chip or two out of our stone, didn't we?" Glinda giggled.

"Want to try again?"

"Why don't we get ready for bed first?" Elphie smiled then accepted a series of kisses.

"Hmmm, that might be a good idea. I am tired and have to get up early again. Okay." Glinda said thoughtfully.

"Kiss me then we'll break and get ready for bed then meet back here for some creative, but minor stone chipping." She added with a giggle.

"I like that plan." Elphie said then gently cupped Glinda's face in her hands and gave her a very nice, lingering kiss.

"And I like that. Once again please?" Glinda sighed.

"It will be my pleasure." Elphie said with a bright smile. After another, slightly more involved kiss, Glinda bounced away to change into her nightdress and Elphie went to get her bathing things out.

-x-

"Now that is a beautiful sight." Glinda giggled after whistling at Elphie, who was still bathing. Elphie turned around and saw Glinda lying on her stomach with her elbows on what looked like a padded ledge on the window and her chin on her hands.

"That was quick." Elphie chuckled then turned back around and continued bathing.

"I didn't want to miss the view. Like a stunning sunset, it is fleeting." Glinda sighed happily. Since Elphie was standing in the space at the foot of her bed, Glinda could only see the back of her from the waist up but she did not care. Watching her love's body in motion always delighted her.

"Well at least you are not trying to sketch me." Elphie laughed.

"I thought about it, but decided this was better. Have you done your legs yet?" Glinda asked hopefully. Elphie looked back over her shoulder and smiled slightly.

"I was just getting ready to." She said softly as she moved one of her legs out from behind the bed and into Glinda's view.

"Oh Oz!" Glinda exhaled sharply as she collapsed onto the padded ledge.

Elphie knew that Glinda loved to watch her wash her legs so she had planned this solely for her delight. From time to time, when they were going to spend the evening involved in romantic pursuits, she would wash very slowly and use extra oil because Glinda had told her that sight was very arousing to her. Tonight however, she was just bathing as usual but she knew that Glinda enjoyed a little teasing so she had saved her legs for last on purpose. She still did not fully understand why Glinda was so taken with her legs, but she really didn't need to in order to indulge her once in awhile.

Glinda watched with wide eyes as Elphie ran her soft cloth up and down her leg several times then use another to dry off the oil.

"What was your impromptu meeting about my sweet?" Elphie said as she started on the other leg.

"Uh, trying to replant bushes I think. " Glinda said distractedly and Elphie chuckled.

"You missed a spot Elphie." She grinned pointing to Elphie's leg. Elphie obliged her and rewashed the leg then put on her nightdress before cleaning up her bathing things.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Glinda sighed happily as Elphie started to tidy up.

"I know." Elphie chuckled.

"What a wonderful treat. I'm going to have great interesting dreams tonight." Glinda grinned.

"I'm glad that I could help. Now you help and conjure me a laundry bag." Elphie chuckled, holding her oily towels. In a moment the towels had disappeared from her hands and Elphie looked over at Glinda in amusement.

"It was easier." Glinda grinned.

"If you say so." Elphie smiled and sat down on her bed position herself by the window.

"I want you to know that I truly appreciate your efforts to delight me the way you do." Glinda said softly as she looked into Elphie's eyes.

"I know." Elphie responded in a whisper.

"I mean it." Glinda said.

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. I can always see it." Elphie replied as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

"If I don't say it enough, I'm sorry." Glinda said.

"You say it more than enough. And in a variety of ways. I'm getting used to what you term, your whistles of appreciation." Elphie laughed lightly.

"Variety is the spice of life." Glinda grinned.

"So I've been told. And shown." Elphie smiled.

"Shall we see what sort of spice this padded widow ledge can provide?" Glinda giggled then turned over so her head was lying on it.

"I can't think of anything that I'd rather do right now." Elphie smiled and positioned herself in the window to kiss Glinda.

"You're upside down." Glinda laughed.

"So are you." Elphie chuckled then kissed Glinda's giggling lips.

X

A/N: Over the next few months there may be a couple of weeks when I can't post a chapter. I apologize in advance. mecelphie


	166. Chapter 166

"Well this is the pits." Loma huffed as she flopped down onto a bench in the covered carriage beside Juiva.

"I was really looking forward to floating around the tree tops today."

"The pits?" Elphie questioned.

"It means something awful or disappointing." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"And I fully agree. We had a great idea for an omelet assembly line for breakfast. Instead it was just plain old toast and fruit. It really stinks." She added with a little pout.

"Well it certainly did when you all burned that one batch." Loma quipped but a chuckle would not come out.

"I'm not even in the mood for teasing."

"Look you all. I know this isn't what we had planned." Dani said.

"But part of the Retreat experience is improvisation."

"Who can improvise before daybreak?" Loma grumbled.

"Fall apparently." Glinda frowned.

"It is improvising winter."

As the discontented grumbles about have to cut the Retreat a little short continued Elphie looked out of the back of the covered wagon on the freezing rain that was the reason why. A few hours earlier the adult advisors had awoken everyone with instructions to get organized because the retreat was ending early due to freezing rain that was not likely to let up anytime soon. There were many protests that they could handle whatever the weather threw at them but the advisors held firm. They agreed that the group was indeed able to perform their tasks but were more worried about getting out of the area safely, even with magical help. When they mentioned the possibility of the horses having trouble navigating the ice and mud, Glinda had been immediately up in arms and started trying to rush everyone along. Elphie chuckled when she remembered how Loma had come to get her at one point because Glinda was going a little overboard with her encouragement to get things done quickly.

"What's so amusing? Glinda said with a little grump.

"I was just remembering coming into the roundhouse and seeing you scurrying around with your wand at the ready trying to assist everyone. And the looks on the others faces as they tried to tell you to go away without hurting your feelings." Elphie smiled.

"That was rather amusing." Juiva replied.

"The levitators didn't really think so." Loma said.

"I apologized. I was just thinking about the horses. And I was sleepy." Glinda responded.

"We were all sleepy. I'm just glad Elphaba was able to get you to see reason. How did you do that by the way?" Loma said.

"She said that if I was concerned about the horses that I should go offer my assistance to the transportation team." Glinda said with a little smile.

"So that's where you ran off to. Caspon was wondering." Juiva said.

"That's where I went." Glinda said then motioned her friends to lean closer.

"She also promised that if it was really needed she would offer her magic to help the horses if they got into trouble." She said in a low voice.

"That was very nice of you Elphaba." Juiva smiled.

"I will uphold my promise to help if needed but I only did that because I was sure that all the magic here can handle whatever happens." Elphie smiled.

"Well whatever your reasons, it worked. And just in time too. My team leader was getting ready to float her away." Loma chuckled and Elphie arched her eyebrow as Glinda giggled sheepishly.

"What are they going to do if things get muddy?" Juiva asked.

"Conjure up wooden paths. Or possibly just float everything, including the horses. I didn't thing that the horses would like to be floated, except maybe inside a wagon. The floating thing is a last resort." Glinda said.

"That sounds workable." Loma said then they all turned their attention to Dani and a few other supervising grad students as they climbed into the wagon.

"This weather certainly is wacky." Dani said.

"I've never seen such freezing rain at this time of year."

"But we are ready to go now." Manif said as he and Dani accepted cups of hot coffee that Juiva had conjured.

"Are the horses all right?" Glinda asked.

"The tarps just came down and they seem anxious to get underway." Manif smiled then the wagon lurched forward, jostling the people inside.

"See." He added with a chuckle.

The start of the trip back to Shiz was by no means smooth. The wagons rocked, bounced and occasionally stopped suddenly and then lurched forward again just as suddenly making some people fall off the benches.

After almost half an hour of this the wagons stopped so that the grad students could put the conjuring a wooden path plan into place because the wagons were getting stuck. The first thing Manif did was to gather the advanced conjurers and levitators, including Loma and put the manipulators on alert. They conjured two small hovering wagons to go in front of and behind the transport wagons to put down then remove the path. It took about fifteen minutes to get everything into place then the trip began again, this time a little bit more smoothly.

Every one was working in unison to keep things on track. Glinda took her turn helping to make sure that the wooden planks stayed stable after the first wagon went over them. When information and instructions were called out from the front of the convoy to the back, it was turned into a game of sorts that amused everyone. It was slow going but no one seemed to mind as they found creative ways to get the job done. After they settled into a rhythm, snacks were conjured and little jokes and songs started to circulate.

Even though the freezing rain was tapering off they kept the plan in place just in case, but as the trip wore on they lost a little of their intense focus. That is way when some frantic calls from the second wagon caught everyone in the first wagon by surprise. Before they could figure out what was going on there was a big bump and the wagon pitched and tilted to one side, throwing everyone off of the benches as the wagon threatened to tip over. Inside the wagon there were yelps and little screams of surprise and confusion as people either fell on top of one another or tried not to. Outside the horses were whinnying in fright and people were calling out instructions and rushing out of the other wagons to help. . Glinda, Juiva and Dani were among the first people to tumble onto the floor of the wagon, too surprised to keep themselves from rolling. Elphie and Loma managed to grab a hold of the bench and not fall but did slip off as they tried to prevent others from falling. It did not take very long to unfasten the horses from the wagon and stabilize then right it but by that time the inside of the wagon was in minor chaos.

"Lyndie!" Elphie exclaimed when she heard her love's familiar whimper. People started sorting themselves out by crawling and scooting and Elphie was able to see Glinda lying on the wagon floor partially underneath the bench that was against the wall, sort of intertwined with Dani.

"Is everyone all right in here?" Professor Mijoip said from the opening at the back of the carriage.

"We are taking stock right now professor." Dani replied as she got up.

"Lyndie my sweet, are you all right?" Elphie said franticly as she maneuvered her way over to Glinda, who was trying to sit up.

"I think so. I bumped my leg on something." Glinda said tentatively then frowned when she looked at Juiva, who was beside her.

"Juv are you okay?" She asked.

"My arm. It really hurts" Juiva said shakily.

"Dani. I think Juiva is really hurt." Elphie said and Dani knelt down beside her.

While the advisors were seeing to the people in the wagon, the grad students were trying to pinpoint what happened and fix it. Elphie helped Glinda up onto a bench and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek before suggesting that she go into her bubble to get away from all the emotional confusion. Loma made her way over to them and reported that Dani thought that Juiva's arm might be broken and that upset Glinda terribly. Loma helped Elphie check Glinda over, mainly for propriety's sake and found that she had a scrape on her leg and a bruise on her arm, neither one very serious. Mainly she was just shaken up and overwhelmed by the sudden influx of emotions.

Except for Juiva's arm and a boy who twisted his ankle the injuries were just minor bumps and scrapes. They found out that the wagon nearly overturned because the wheels on the left side slid off of the wooden path and into a rut. Since they were only twenty minutes away from the cobblestone road a group of the most advanced students went ahead and laid the path while the advisors were tending to the people in the wagon. When they finally got underway again Glinda sat with Elphie in the back of the wagon. Elphie put arm around her protectively and ignored the looks that some of the other people gave them.

"Are you feeling more centered my sweet?" Elphie asked quietly.

"Yes, but…" Glinda started then stopped.

"What Lyndie? Is something hurting?" Elphie said with true concern.

"No, not really. It's just something that I felt, or think that I felt right when all of that mess started. I've been trying to sort it all out here in my bubble." Glinda said and it was evident that she was confused.

"There was a lot going on in a very short period of time. I'm sure that the hits you getting were very jumbled and frightened." Elphie said reassuringly as she took Glinda's hand.

"They were and I did feel frightened coming from many people but…Elphie I think I felt it coming from the horses too." Glinda said softly. Elphie looked at her intently, knowing that she was not kidding.

"Lyndie, is that even possible? Feeling things from animals." Elphie asked.

"I've studied the phenomenon. It is an exceptionally rare power, but possible. But I don't even know if that is what happened or not." Glinda replied.

"I know that we have tomorrow off, but I think that you should see Dr. Bikloam about this first thing." Elphie said.

"I intend to. It is possible that I think that I felt that because I have been so concerned about the horses today." Glinda said.

"I think that is a very reasonable thought. Remember, Dani did have to close the flap because you were getting upset seeing the horses out in the rain."

"True and I was…and am tired. It was just such an odd feeling, not like the usual flutters or hits I get." Glinda said, resisting with great effort the urge to put her head on Elphie's shoulder. Instead she just took Elphie's hand and tugged her arm more tightly around her waist.

Once they were on the cobblestone street everyone relaxed a little. Loma and Dani came to sit with Glinda and Elphie since Juiva and the boy with the sprained ankle had been put into the advisors carriage for a hopefully quicker and smoother trip to Shiz. The road was still a little slick, but much better than the wooden path. By the time they reached Shiz, it had taken them three times as long to get back as it had to get there.

Professor Mijoip, who had stayed with the wagons while the other advisor went ahead with the carriage, insisted that everyone in the wagon that had almost overturned go directly to the infirmary. Manif volunteered to make sure that all of Elphie's lab things got to where they needed to be before he met them over there. When they got to the infirmary they found out that Juiva and the other boy had been taken to the hospital for X-rays and that Caspon had gone with them.

The scrape on Glinda's leg was cleaned off and bandaged and the bruise on her arm was not serious. Dani ended up with a bruise on her side, but it was not serious either. Loma and Elphie were both uninjured. Manif returned while Dani was being examined and when she came out they were all more than ready to be home.

X

"Well at least we don't have a lot of luggage to carry in." Manif smiled as he took Elphie's two bags.

"This has been the worst end to a retreat ever." Glinda said wearily as she exited the carriage.

"You've only been to two." Dani pointed out.

"But yeah. This was."

"I think hot baths, clean comfortable clothes and a nice hot, non conjured lunch are in order." Manif said.

"Oh a hot bath sounds wonderful. But it's going to hurt my scrape. Stupid scrape." Glinda pouted as they made their way into the house.

"I may have an idea for that." Elphie smiled.

"My hero." Glinda grinned.

"Speaking of heroes. You'll be mine if you have some of those wonderful fizzy bath salts. I'm all out." Dani said.

"I do have some." Glinda said.

"I like being a hero." She added with a little chuckle. They all went directly upstairs and Dani collected the bath salts then hurried to join Manif in their room.

As soon as they were alone Glinda put herself into Elphie's arms and accepted a slow, gentle kiss and a long comforting hug.

"I'm sorry that you are hurt my precious." Elphie said softly as she rubbed Glinda's back.

"Yeah me too. But I'm very glad that you are not." Glinda said then sought out a more intricate kiss, which Elphie provided.

After several long, slow and very reassuring kisses Elphie went to get one of the large waterproof bandages that Lofier had created for her after she was burned at the Grazner's. Glinda did not want to use one, in case Elphie needed it, but Elphie insisted. As Glinda sank down into the steaming hot water fizzing with bath salts, she was very glad that her love had. She warmed up her tub three times but never really got around to actually bathing. Elphie bathed slowly and thoroughly then put on some warm casual clothes and put away her things before going back into the bathroom to sit and talk to Glinda as she soaked.

"Lyndie, perhaps you should get out of the tub now." Elphie said with a slight smile after the second time that Glinda started to fall asleep.

"I guess I should." Glinda said but made no move to actually get out.

"Would you like me to dust your hair for you?" Elphie said with a smile, offering up an incentive.

"Mmmmmm, I'd love that." Glinda said, still not getting out.

"Let me know when you are ready." Elphie chuckled and started to leave the bathroom.

"Mean green thing." Glinda smiled as she started to rise from the tub. Elphie was waiting with a large towel and wrapped it around her before she even stepped out of the tub. Holding her around her towel covered waist she helped her step out just in case she was a little stiff from her fall in the wagon.

"This is the best part of a bath." Glinda said sighed as Elphie rubbed her gently with the towel.

"Then why did it take you so long to get to it?" Elphie smiled.

"Good question." Glinda said.

"I really need a nap."

"You almost took one twice. We'll go down and get something to eat then we can spend the rest of the afternoon in…relaxing." Elphie said.

"You almost said in bed." Glinda giggled.

"That's okay. I haven't the energy for teasing or twisting your meaning into something naughty."

"I'll give you a rain check." Elphie chuckled as she guided Glinda to the vanity stool.

"I'd appreciate that." Glinda grinned.

Elphie gave Glinda a lot of extra attention, starting with rubbing lotion on her shoulders and neck, massaging slowly and gently. Then she sprinkled the hair dust into her hair and massaged it into her scalp thoroughly before rubbing it through her golden waves. She brushed it out for a long time then repeated the entire process, just because Glinda was enjoying it so much.

X

We were beginning to think that you decided to nap before lunch." Dani chuckled.

"I almost did twice in the tub. But I'm starving." Glinda grinned.

"Good. The babies were here apparently and the girls left us some corn chowder and fresh bread." Manif said.

"Yummy." Glinda said as she headed towards the stove.

"Sit Lyndie, I'll get it." Elphie said.

"It's bacon free green girl and loaded with veggies other than corn." Manif chuckled.

"He is on his second bowl." Dani laughed.

"I'll have to hurry to catch up." Glinda laughed.

"Thanks sweetheart." She added as Elphie put a full steaming bowl in front of her.

"It does smell very good." Elphie said as she ladled some into a bowl for herself.

"Tastes that way too." Glinda sighed.

The friends talked a little about the Retreat and the trip back but it was clear that they were all tired and not in the mood to rehash much. Manif and Elphie offered to clean up after lunch since they were not on what Manif called the injured list. Glinda and Dani did not argue and happily stayed seated at the table.

"Manif and I were talking about going to check on Juiva later, maybe around dinner time, if the weather doesn't get bad again. Would you two like to come along?" Dani asked.

"We'd love to. I was thinking about her while I was in the tub. I hope that her arm really isn't broken." Glinda said.

"Me too. But it sure looked that way." Dani said.

"It did. But all that ice we conjured up for both of them helped with pain I'm sure." Manif said.

"Poor Juiva. At least Caspon got to ride with her." Glinda said.

"I'm sure that helped with the pain as well." Elphie added and they all nodded in agreement.

All four friends made their way upstairs and to their rooms. Glinda turned down her bed while Elphie put on some soft music then they stretched out together. Elphie wasn't going to nap but Glinda wanted to make up for lost snuggle time and she thought that was a very good idea. Snuggles didn't last very long before Glinda drifted off to sleep. Several hours later, Elphie was surprised to find herself waking up and marveled at how quickly she had drifted off too.

X

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules." A stern looking nurse at the hospital's reception desk said after Glinda had pleaded for the second time to be allowed to see Juiva after finding out that she had been admitted.

"You are not family and she needs her rest."

"But she is our friend, that is like family and we just want to give her these flowers and tell her we love her and make sure she is okay." Glinda sniffled.

"We promise to only stay a minute and not bother her at all." Manif said turning on his best boyish charm and grin.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules." The stern nurse said and Glinda pouted. Elphie took her hand and started to pull her away from the desk while Manif started to say something else when a voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me." A man in a doctor's white coat said to Elphie.

"You are Miss Thropp, aren't you? The Grazner Honoree."

"Yes sir, I am." Elphie said shyly as she unconsciously tightened her grip on Glinda's hand.

"I'm Doctor Fihmva. I was in the audience of that quiz round and I must say, you and your teammates were impressive indeed." The man said.

"Thank you sir." Elphie said a little confused.

"I hope that you are not here because you are ill." The doctor said.

"Oh no sir. A friend of ours is here and we wanted to see her." Elphie added.

"But the rules forbid it." Glinda added quickly not wanting to let a possible opportunity get away.

"We brought her flowers." Manif added.

"Ah, those pesky rules." The doctor smiled.

"Nurse Dokil, what say we let this upstanding Medicinal Chemistry graduate student and her companions up to see their friend? I'm sure that they will behave and not stay very long."

"The rules are very clear doctor." The nurse said seriously.

"Oh now we don't want this budding young apothecary, who we will be trying to woo into our humble pharmacy to do part of her internship, to think that Shiz Memorial has no heart, now do we." The doctor smiled.

"As you wish doctor." The nurse said, clearly displeased.

"But I insist that they stay no longer than ten minutes and cause no commotion." She added waggling her finger at the group.

"We promise." Glinda said with a happy wiggle and her hand over her heart.

"Room two fifteen. Ten minutes and not a minute more. And no commotion." The nurse said firmly.

"We cross our hearts." Manif smiled.

"Thank you Doctor Fihmva." Elphie said tentatively as they all walked to the double doors that lead to the rooms. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but they were going to see Juiva and that made Glinda very happy.

"This means a lot to us."

"You are welcome. Nurse Dokil is a fine nurse, but doesn't think rules are meant to be bent, much less broken. So don't get me into trouble." The doctor chuckled.

"Enjoy your visit." He added as someone trued to get his attention and her hurried off.

"What in the hell just happened here?" Elphie asked as they continued on to room two fifteen.

"Don't let this get to you green girl. Like it or not, you are known in the medical world. Remember the Grazner is a very big deal." Manif said.

"I agree Elphie. We'll talk about this on the way home, okay? It's all right, I promise." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand and stroked it with her thumb.

"All right. But this makes no sense." Elphie replied.

They reached the door to Juiva's room and peeked through the window. She was awake and looked a little scared. They tapped on the door and let themselves in. Juiva looked very surprised and very grateful.

"Hi Juv!" Glinda bubbled quietly as she went over to give Juiva a very light hug.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Juiva asked.

"We wanted to see if you were all right. And we brought you flowers." Manif said taking the large bouquet of brightly colored flowers out from behind his back.

"Oh those are lovely. Thank you. But how did you get in here? Gotero, Beliea, Loma and Hyrut came earlier but Caspon told me that they wouldn't let them in." Juiva said.

"They did not have a Grazner Honorable Mention honoree in their midst. We do." Glinda said happily and Juiva looked confused.

"A doctor recognized her and charmed the nurse on duty on our behalf. Long story." Manif said as he conjured a vase.

"Cas said she was a…well I'm not comfortable repeating what Cas said she was." Juiva said.

"Whatever it was, we agree." Glinda chuckled.

"Juiva how did Caspon get in here?" Dani asked.

"Oh that was wonderful. That very nice Nurse Ligur from Shiz came over here from Shiz with Lobig and me. Caspon was with us. She told everyone that he is my brother." Juiva smiled.

"Oh I love Nurse Ligur!" Glinda bubbled.

"He is coming back in a little while with dinner for us." Juiva said.

"That really was a very nice thing for her to do." Elphie said.

"Juiva, we can't stay much longer, but how are you?" Glinda said pointing to Juiva's arm that was in a sling.

"My arm is fractured." Juiva said and Glinda gasped.

"Oh no, I hoped that it wasn't broken. Oh Juv." Glinda sniffled.

"The doctor just told me that it wasn't completely broken. He showed me on a pencil. It looked like it had a crack in it instead of being in two pieces. He said that it would heal up well. But I still have to be in a cast." Juiva said.

"Does it hurt?" Glinda sniffled.

"Not since they gave me some little white pills and a shot of something." Juiva smiled.

"I'm glad that you are going to heal well." Dani said.

"We need to go." Elphie said looking at her little pocket watch.

"I'm a little scared, but Cas is going to try and stay all night with me. He said that he would hide in the closet or under the bed when the nurse comes in." Juiva said.

"I'm sure he will find a way." Manif said then gave Juiva a kiss on the cheek.

"Feel better." He said.

"Bye Juiva. We will try to come back tomorrow, okay?" Glinda said then gave her friend light hug and kiss.

"We will. Send word if you need anything at all that Caspon can't get for you." Dani said as she took her turn hugging Juiva.

"I will." Juiva said.

"I'm happy that your injury will heal well." Elphie said, not knowing what else to say then she gave Juiva a hug.

"Thanks for coming to see me you all, it really brightened my night. And thanks for being famous Elphaba so you all could visit." Juiva chuckled and the others laughed.

Glinda hugged Juiva again before they left and they walked out of her room right as Nurse Dokil was coming down the hall.

"One minute early." Manif grinned as he waved to the nurse.

"Good night Nurse." Glinda smiled and waved too.

They found a covered cab with no problems and as soon as they were settled Elphie looked at her friends and fiancé.

"Will someone now tell me how my getting a Grazner Honorable Mention has anything to do with being allowed to visit a friend in the hospital and why that doctor knows my major as well as my internship plans?" She said very seriously.


	167. Chapter 167

Glinda looked up from her visual journal when she heard Elphie's desk chair moving. She was disappointed, but not surprised when Elphie, muttering something to herself, went over to one of her bookshelves instead of coming over to her chair.

"Oh sweetheart." Glinda sing-songed as Elphie headed back to her desk with two books in her hand. Elphie stopped and looked over at her with a quizzical look on her face.

"Care to detour over here and get a kiss?" Glinda smiled as she made a come here motion with her finger.

"Well it is a ways out of the way, but I'm sure it will be worth the trip." Elphie said with a slight chuckle as she walked over to the area where their comfy chairs were.

"I'll make sure of it." Glinda giggled.

Glinda got up from the chair, took Elphie's books from her and put them down on it. With a bright smile she cupped Elphie's cheek and caressed it for a beat before moving her hand just enough to brush her fingers over Elphie's earlobe. Elphie leaned down just a bit and Glinda gave her a soft kiss, then a slightly more robust one. Immediately after they parted, Glinda placed both her hands on either side of Elphie's face and kissed her vigorously and intricately.

"You may now resume your scheduled trip back to your desk." Glinda grinned.

"If you are able." She added with a giggle.

"I may just have to make this a regular stop on my way to the bookshelf." Elphie smiled as she reached for her books.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bubbled and Elphie kissed her cheek.

"Just another hour or so Lyndie, I promise." Elphie said softly.

"I'll be here. I'm a final destination as well as a point of interest detour." Glinda replied with a chuckle.

"I'll plan accordingly." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a soft kiss and went back to her desk.

Glinda sat back down and watched as Elphie settled into her chair and put her glasses back on. In less than a minute she had that look of extreme concentration on her face. She had hoped that her kiss would have provided Elphie with more of a distraction but seeing as though it was midterms week she decided to just be happy that Elphie indulged her during study time at all. With a smile she blew Elphie a kiss then picked up her visual journal off of the table and looked at the page where she had just been doodling. On it was a partial calendar and on the current day's date she wrote 'made Elphie chuckle during studying for midterms' with a little pair of lips beside it. Some of the other days of the current week had little frowning faces or narrowed eyes, mostly because of the normal little tiffs that arose during testing weeks. But they also had little hearts to indicate making up.

She looked at Friday of that week and smiled. They were going to have a get together to celebrate the end of midterms and the beginning of fall break. They had decided to have it at Fosswood instead of at the sing along bar because of Juiva being in a cast. Glinda turned the pages in her journal back to the ones that were for Juiva. Most of the time her entries in her visual journal were by theme or situation instead of chronologically. She saw her doodle of a covered wagon at an angle up in one corner and a fairly good likeness of Juiva in her hospital bed in the middle. There were also little sketches of her parents who had come to take her home and one of Caspon in a suit of armor because he was being a real hero for his damsel in distress. Juiva had pleaded with her parents to be allowed stay at Shiz and take her midterms. Glinda chuckled at her sketches of their friends in nurse's uniforms, even the boys. It reminded her of how they had all talked with Juiva's parents and promised that they would help Juiva with everything she needed. They were reluctant at first even after the doctor had given his okay. But after they presented her mother with an actual plan of who would help her bathe and get dressed everyday and all the other things like getting her meals and carrying her books her mother came around and convinced her father. They agreed to let her stay through midterms but insisted that she come home for break. Caspon rearranged his plans for break so that he could go back to the Winkus with her. Their plan was working out well but everyone, including Juiva, admitted that it was a little stressful. Even so, Glinda knew that none of them would change a thing. She saw her drawing of Caspon pulling the little one-person transport cart that he had conjured so Juiva would not have to walk around campus and chuckled. Juiva didn't want to use it, but Caspon had been so insistent that she indulged him for a couple of days before assuring him that she was truly capable of walking from the dorm to her classes. That little cart provided all of them with some amusement before it was finally conjured away a few days ago.

Glinda turned the page and saw her doodles about the engagement announcement trip to Munchkinland that was coming up very soon. There were little sketches of the champagne colored dresses that they wore for their Declaration of Intent ceremony. Glinda had decided that those would be perfect for the reception. She wasn't sure yet what Elphie should wear for the Grand Terrace public announcement but had found a beautiful navy blue suit that would be perfect for the private meeting with the Ministers. She started this page last week when they received the letter from Fruoa that said they had received affirmative responses from Pamil, Hanter and some other Munchkins that she had asked her mother to formally invite to the events as honored guests. Pamil and Hanter were also going to serve the Heir and possibly even the Eminent Thropp herself, which Fruoa had told her, would be a big honor. Pamil and her nieces would be doing hair and manicures for the reception and Hanter would be there for alterations and such. Glinda was upholding her end of her deal with Nessa and Fruoa indicated that it seemed to be working. She had been traveling more extensively around Munchkinland in preparation for the announcement, formally inviting people that Paszor, Hanter, Pamil and others suggested as well as local leaders, to the events. Glinda giggled when she saw the deck of cards that she had put into her doodle of people in formal wear dancing. Fruoa had said that they were really stacking the deck by making invitations in this manner.

A letter from Harluc dealing with the Colwen Grounds aspect of the events had arrived a few days after Fruoa's. Nessa was upholding her end of the deal and was not speaking out against Elphie and her choice of a mate, but Harluc indicated that she was growing increasingly frustrated with what her friends were saying. Glinda had sketched a group of high society girls getting manicures and pedicures as her entry for the talk that she and Elphie had about the situation. Her suggestion was to get Nessa's friends to go to the salon in Center Munch where Pamil's nieces worked and have the girls talk up how they had attended to them and make it very positive. Elphie didn't completely understand how this would help but instead of trying to explain the social networking that happened in beauty salons she had just said 'trust me my love' and gave her a very distracting kiss. They had talked a great deal about the whole situation in general and even had a few spats but Glinda was excited about it and knew that Elphie really just wanted to get it over with.

Glinda turned back to her calendar pages and looked at all the little doodles that indicated their upcoming schedule. The party with their friends was on Friday and they were leaving for Frottica on Saturday afternoon to spend a few days at home before she, Elphie and her parents left for the Emerald City. They were going to spend a night with Greda and Robil then meet up with Dani and Manif and all go Colwen Grounds together. Elphie had talked to Dani and Manif, telling them that they did not have to spend part of their school break going to Munchkinland but Manif's response had been 'are you kidding green girl. We wouldn't miss this for the world.'

A light tapping on the door to the study broke into her thoughts, but not into Elphie's studies so she got up and went to open the door.

"Hey Dani." Glinda said, stepping out into the hall.

"Did you and Manif kiss and make up yet?"

"Well we really weren't fighting, but yes." Dani chuckled.

"We are going to pop some corn and play some sort of silly game to clear our heads from studying. Would you two like to join us?"

"Sure, if I can pry Elphie away from her desk." Glinda grinned.

"Yeah, Manif has been more focused than usual lately. I'm the one who suggested we play a non sex related game." Dani chuckled.

"If Elphie doesn't want to take a break I'll threaten her with sending Manif up here to ask her." Glinda laughed.

"That'll do it." Dani chuckled.

"Just come down whenever."

"We will, thanks Dani. Is Manif making hot cocoa too?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Yep." Dani smiled.

"I'll hurry." Glinda said then went back into Elphie's study.

Elphie was still immersed in her books and papers, completely unaware that Glinda had even left the room. Considering her options carefully, Glinda decided on a way to interrupt Elphie and went over to her desk.

"Elphie, sweetheart." Glinda said quietly as she started to rub Elphie's shoulders gently.

"You've studied enough for tonight."

"This isn't on the approved list." Elphie said as she removed her glasses.

"It isn't on any list. But it should be on the approved list." Glinda chuckled lightly then slid her hands over Elphie's shoulders placing her hands on her chest. Elphie took them in hers and kissed them but didn't turn around.

"What time is it?" Elphie asked.

"Irrelevant." Glinda giggled as she put her chin on Elphie's shoulder.

"Manif and Dani invited us down for popped corn and a silly, stress relieving game of some sort." She added intertwining their fingers.

"Is this one of those situations where if I say you go on and have fun, I have work to do, we will get into a tiff?" Elphie chuckled as she tickled Glinda's palms.

"No. But if I go down alone I'm sending Manif up here to talk you into it." Glinda said.

"Ah. Going straight to the threats I see." Elphie laughed as she tried to shift her position.

"Hot cocoa is involved. There was no time for the usual sequence of events." Glinda chuckled as she moved so Elphie could scoot her chair back. Glinda sat down on Elphie's lap and kissed her gently.

"Your eyes look tired my love." She said softly.

"I guess they are a little. Okay Lyndie, we will go play a silly game and eat popped corn." Elphie smiled.

"Goody!" Glinda grinned.

"It'll be fun and relaxing. Besides, I'm sure you that you already know enough about whatever this is." Glinda said tapping Elphie's book.

"This is the design of an experiment to demonstrate how in de novo synthesis of nucleotides the pyrimidines are synthesized first from aspartate and carbamoyl-phosphate in the cytoplasm to the common precursor ring structure orotic acid, onto which a phosphorylated ribosyl unit is covalently linked." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Oh Oz, you know how you talking scientist drives me crazy." Glinda sighed as she started to nuzzle Elphie's neck. She gave her a few quick nibbles then a kiss then got up off her lap.

"I apologize. But you brought it up. And yes I do know enough about it for right now." Elphie chuckled.

"All I really got out of that was ring and linked. Since I approve of both of those things. I forgive you." Glinda giggled.

"Glad to hear it. Let's go play a silly game with our friends." Elphie smiled as she got up from her chair.

"I'd rather play a silly game in here, but it is a school night." Glinda grinned.

"And don't forget, there is hot cocoa." Elphie said as she took Glinda's hand.

"You know Elphie. I just had a thought." Glinda said as they headed downstairs.

"I'm going to have to ban all of your shoptalk from the dinner table when you have colleagues over. If I hear you chatting casually in scientist, I might not make it through the entrée." She giggled. Elphie arched her eyebrows in amusement as Glinda tried to reign in her giggles.

X

"Why is it that whenever we have a party here we usually end up staying the night?" Beliea chuckled then took a sip of her coffee.

"Because Dani and Manif are wonderful hosts." Hyrut replied as he took a piece of toasted bread from a platter.

"I assumed that it was because they just didn't have the heart to throw us tipsy louts out into the cold dark night." Gotero laughed.

"Like I said, wonderful hosts." Hyrut chuckled.

"I didn't think that we were all that tipsy." Loma said.

"Me either." Glinda grinned.

"There was only one bottle of stupid pink wine."

"But the guys didn't drink any. It wasn't manly enough." Loma laughed.

"Okay here is brunch, such as it is." Manif chuckled as he, Elphie and Dani came in carrying platters of scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit and carafes of milk and juice.

"Yummy." Glinda bubbled as she reached for a piece of bacon from the platter as Manif was putting it down on the table.

"We were just discussing what great hosts you all are." Beliea smiled.

"Glinda and Elphaba are too, since they live here now." Caspon said.

"Especially since Elphaba gave up her bed for me last night. I know that Glinda said that it was no big deal, but I'm sorry that I fell asleep on your bed last night Elphaba." Juiva said.

"It was no problem, I promise. Glinda conjured me a very comfortable bed in my study room." Elphie smiled.

"I actually think she preferred being away from us." Glinda giggled.

"Well we were being a little bit silly." Loma said.

"I can't believe that I fell asleep so early and missed out on magically packing your trunk." Juiva said.

"What I can't believe is how many clothes you are taking." Loma said.

"How many clothes are we taking?" Elphie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Lomie, shhhhhhhh." Glinda giggled.

"The less she knows about this the better."

"Didn't you tell me that you would be packing our trunk in Frottica? I thought most of the formal clothes we needed were there." Elphie said.

"They are, sort of." Glinda smiled.

"Thanks a lot Lomie." She added with a giggle.

"Sorry." Loma said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Why don't we just have a do over?" Glinda laughed looking at Elphie who delighted Glinda and surprised some of the others by laughing heartily and shrugging.

"Oh don't worry about it Juv. You didn't miss all that much." Glinda grinned and everyone laughed.

-x-

As the friends took their time finishing breakfast they talked about whatever came up, including how they cherished casual times like now. The previous night hadn't been so much of a party as it was ten friends spending time together, unwinding from the stress of midterms. They did enjoy some good food, wine and ale as will as dance, tease and tell stories, but while doing those things they also helped Glinda pack, Manif fix a broken window and even worked together to give the downstairs a good cleaning in anticipation of Granny's visit in a couple of days. The group sleepover had come about mainly because Juiva had fallen asleep and no one really wanted to go anyway. Everyone, even Elphie, slept late and they decided that they would all escort Glinda and Elphie to the train station, a plan that delighted Glinda to no end.

X

"Look at them Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she looked out on their friends waving to them from the train platform. They had spent close to half an hour there with them accepting good luck wishes and encouraging and supportive advice for their engagement events in Munchkinland.

"They have signs."

"Why does Gotero want me to 'give em hell'?" Elphie asked referring to the big sign that Gotero was holding.

"He is just being encouraging sweetheart. They all know that you are a little nervous about all of this." Glinda said then chuckled heartily.

"Loma has one that says 'reddish purple rules' and Beliea has one that says 'deep purple is best'."

"What does that mean?" Elphie asked clearly confused.

"They are continuing a debate about clothes that we were having last night. I'll explain later but trust me, the signs are funny." Glinda giggled.

"Now it's my turn. What in Oz does the 'MMOH' on Manif's sign mean? I know what take no guff is."

"Manif told me last night that he is going to start a trend of male matrons of honor." Elphie said with a slight smile as she watched her best friend parading around the train platform carrying his sign and waving madly. She doubted that she would ever truly figure him out, but she was very grateful that he was coming with them.

"That's funny." Glinda laughed as the train started to move. They watched through the window of their compartment at their friends waving at them until they couldn't see them anymore then settled into their seats.

"Are you still disappointed about all of friends not being able to come to Munchkinland?" Elphie asked, misinterpreting the look on Glinda's face.

"Oh not really. I understand that all of this is about presenting us to Munchkinland and garnering support from Munchkins. I mean it would have been fun to have them there; it really was during your abdication. But it's a long trip and would be very hard to arrange. So no. I'm just glad that Dani and Manif consented to come though. I think we will need them." Glinda said.

"I am as well." Elphie said.

"Lyndie, I'm not necessarily nervous about this. I'm just a little concerned about you and your parents meeting with the ministers."

"I don't think it will be all that bad. And my parents are rather looking forward to it." Glinda said.

"You're kidding." Elphie said.

"Okay, looking forward to it might be a bit strong but they are prepared for whatever. You went through it with the Arduenna Elders, now we are going through it with the Munchkin Ministers. Same thing." Glinda said.

"Not really. I had Namom as an advocate." Elphie said.

"And we have Harluc. My love, just talk to my parents about this again. It will make you feel better." Glinda smiled.

"I know. I think focusing on the ministers is easier for me than thinking about that reception." Elphie said with a smile.

"Now that will be fun. Us all dressed up, rings sparkling out in the open." Glinda sighed as she wiggled her ring finger.

"Dancing and holding hands. And there won't be a thing those old ministers can do about it."

"Lyndie, you know that this won't be like our engagement party at your house." Elphie said.

"I know Elphie, give me a little credit." Glinda said with a hint of a huff.

"I upset you. I'm sorry my sweet, I just want you to be prepared." Elphie said quietly.

"Elphie, I'm not upset. Okay maybe I am a little. We have talked and talked about all of this and yet you still seem determined to suck all of the fun out of it." Glinda said.

"I don't…" Elphie started.

"Let me finish please." Glinda said.

"Of course." Elphie nodded contritely and Glinda softened somewhat.

"Sweetheart, as many times as I have been to Colwen Grounds and everything that I have gone through, seen, heard and everything else, I am prepared for any eventuality. I also know that this isn't like our engagement party and that I have to be more aware of both how and how much I am demonstrative towards you. I get all of this. I really do." Glinda said.

"I know, but…" Elphie started again.

"I'm not finished yet." Glinda said gently.

"Apologies, please continue." Elphie said.

"But one of the many points of all of this is to present your fiancé to Munchkinland. I can't do a thing about what they think about your fiancé being another girl. But I can show them that the Heir Apparent's fiancé loves her as well as respects and honors both her and her position. I'm looking forward to this Elphie. I've said all along that these people need to see you as you really are and you have done an outstanding job of helping that along…" Glinda said.

"But now it's time for you to help me." Elphie interrupted and Glinda let her.

"Because you are such a big part of me and who I am." She said as all of the talking they had been doing about this sort of gelled for her.

"As you are me." Glinda nodded.

"Spouses and fiancés have been making their significant others look good since the first couple got engaged." She added with a giggle.

"Lyndie, I wasn't aware that there was any fun to be had in this situation but I'm sorry that…I was sucking it all out." Elphie said.

"I'm sorry too Elphie, that was a little harsh. But fun needs to be had. That is the only way this will truly work, the reception that is. I know that the meeting with the ministers will be serious as is the terrace announcement, but that doesn't mean it has to be dour and grim. But the reception, even though formal, can still be fun." Glinda said.

"If you say so my sweet." Elphie smiled slightly.

"My mother and aunts always told me that part of being a good hostess was to make sure that everyone was comfortable. That philosophy was emphasized as well in my finishing school. My etiquette instructor always said that if you are self-conscious or nervous then your guests would be ill at ease and that cannot be allowed.

"I'm really trying to follow along Lyndie, but I can't seem to. We are not hosting the reception." Elphie said sincerely.

"No, we are not. We, my love are the guests of honor. And in my mind the same philosophy applies. If we are self conscious about our actions and just being us the guests will be ill at ease and unsure of how to interact with us. In this regards this is like our engagement party and any other situation where we have needed to just be ourselves in a public venue. We figured out how to be us in those situations and we will do so here as well. We know how to behave properly, we know what is expected and we will do that. But we will do it while dancing, talking, interacting and everything else as a proper engaged couple does. We will set the tone of that reception, show them us and how strong we are as a couple by being confident with each other and ourselves as well as really enjoy showing off a little. It's our moment Elphie and we need to embrace it." Glinda said growing more excited and animated the more she talked.

"Did you just give me one of those pep type talks?" Elphie chuckled.

"Hmmm. It did not start out that way, but yes. I did. You needed one." Glinda giggled.

"I guess that I did. Thank you my sweet. Although I'm not sure that I will ever see the fun in the situation, I will be able to see you having fun and that will help." Elphie smiled.

"And if I have trouble embracing our moment. I will just embrace you." She added with a chuckle then gave Glinda a long affectionate hug.

"I'll take that. Glinda grinned when they separated.

They shared a nice kiss then continued their train talk, which became convoluted as their train talks tended to do. It eventually wound its way around to the signs that Loma and Beliea had. Glinda explained about the debate they had the previous night over what they should wear for the big public announcement on the terrace. Elphie did not understand the need for a debate on the subject. The more Glinda gleefully told her about how she was trying to plan a wardrobe for all contingencies the more Elphie realized that she really was more concerned about how they presented themselves than she was how people reacted to them. Chaxi had told her many times to focus on the things that she could control instead of worrying about the things that she couldn't and to practice understanding the difference. What bothered her a little was the fact that it always seemed to take her so long to realize this, even when she knew on an intellectual what was beyond her control. But she realized it now and she knew that Chaxi would tell her that is what mattered.

-x-

"What's next on our train talk list?" Glinda asked as they made their way back to their compartment from the dining car with a snack.

"I wasn't aware that we actually made a list for this trip." Elphie chuckled.

"We didn't but that doesn't mean that we don't have one." Glinda said as Elphie opened the door to their compartment.

"Good point." Elphie chuckled as Glinda put down the little fold down table.

"There was something I've been meaning to talk to you about but we've been so busy this past week."

"We really have been." Glinda asked as she put a quarter of the egg salad sandwich they got on a plate for Elphie.

"Well now's a good time to bring it up. We are not busy."

"It's about us…well more like romantic us." Elphie started.

"Ooooooh, I like where this is headed." Glinda giggled but saw the look on Elphie's face and sobered a bit.

"Talk to me Elphie." She said as she handed her love a glass of cider.

"I want you to know that I am aware that our more amorous activities haven't been quite as well…frequent since we moved into Fosswood, as they were when we lived in the dorms. I've been talking to Chaxi about that during our last few sessions." Elphie said.

"Oh sweetheart." Glinda said.

"I haven't been fretting about it per say. It's not like hanky panky has not occurred at all." Elphie said.

"And I know that we do not…make love all that often, but by this point in the term we would have at least once. But we haven't since…"

"Oh Elphie." Glinda sniffled and Elphie immediately regretted mentioning it.

"Was this brought about by that talk we had after you accidentally caught Dani and Manif?"

"Chaxi helped me realize that was what I was more than likely focusing on but it's not the sole reason. Lyndie. I did not want to upset you. I just wanted to let you know that I know I'm having issues and I'm trying to figure them out." Elphie said, her distress evident.

"I'm not sure how to respond to this Elphie." Glinda said equally distressed.

"Have I been putting pressure on you? I haven't meant to at all."

"No Lyndie it's not that, you haven't. This is all wrong. This is about me not you." Elphie said.

"But how can it be? It's us. I don't expect us to be like we were in the dorm. I understand it's different." Glinda said with tears rolling down her face. Elphie wiped them away then Glinda kissed her fingers, something that they had not done in awhile.

"But that's the point. It shouldn't be different, not in that respect anyway. I love being with you like that. If we can make love and make out with abandon at Colwen Grounds, a place I hate, I should be able to make love to you at Fosswood, a place I like. It makes no sense and that is what I have been trying to work out." Elphie said softly.

"My Elphie." Glinda sniffled as she caressed her cheek.

"How can I help?"

"I don't know. Chaxi told me to talk to you about it. But I should have picked a more appropriate time." Elphie said. Glinda got up from her seat, their snack forgotten, and sat down beside Elphie, wiggling herself into a snuggle. Elphie held her and they quietly played with one another's rings and fingers for a while.

"I have a thought about this." Glinda said after a time.

"I'd love to hear it." Elphie smiled as Glinda wiggled out of the snuggle.

"Okay. I think that there are two things, beyond the catching Manif and new environment things, which I still think play a part." Glinda said.

"All right, what's the first?" Elphie asked.

"We have been busier, especially in the evenings, than we ever have been. So even though we have engaged in some hanky panky, danced and snuggled we haven't always given the romantic aspects of those activities the attention they deserve. Plus we don't take as many walks, go on as many dates and other fun intimate things like that." Glinda said.

"That makes a certain amount of sense." Elphie smiled.

"What's the second thing?"

"The stress of more and harder school work added to the stress of this whole going public in Munchkinland situation might be affecting things too, for both of us. And this point is probably might be one of the reasons for the first point as well, who knows." Glinda said.

"Chaxi mentioned stress as well. She also told me that it was more than likely a combination of things and might not be related to my other sexual issues." Elphie said.

"I think it's complicated." Glinda said.

"Elphie, you know that if I am in need of physical attention, I make my needs known in no uncertain terms. Have I recently?"

"No." Elphie said as she thought about it.

"You really haven't."

"You have your little signals when you need some lip action as well." Glinda chuckled.

"Lyndie!" Elphie blushed.

"Well, you do. But you haven't given me those signals either. Now maybe it's being busy, or stress or maybe we are just okay with the way things are for now." Glinda said reasonably.

"Chaxi brought up the idea that I might just be reacting to the way I thought things should be." Elphie said.

"I can see that happening." Glinda giggled.

"I just wanted you to know that I was aware that our physical intimacy has been less than usual. Chaxi said that no matter what the impetus, the fact that I recognized the difference in our sex life was a very good thing. I should have brought this up earlier, made time for it like I have for other things." Elphie said.

"You know Elphie, we can make time for things like this. After fall break, when all of this Munchkinland stuff is over and done, we will rethink our time. We talk a lot about our days and things like that but we need to just make it a point to allow time to go in depth with something if needed. We can do that." Glinda said.

"Yes we can. We can take it out of snuggle time." Elphie said with a happy twinkle in her eye. She no longer regretted bringing up the issue.

"Not on your life. It can come out of study time." Glinda countered with a grin.

"I do not think that is prudent." Elphie smiled.

"Prudent smudent." Glinda giggled then snuggled against Elphie.

"I love our train talks." She sighed.

"I do to, especially when they do not involve tiffs." Elphie said.

"Well if you don't come to your senses and stop thinking that taking time away from snuggles is prudent, we may have one." Glinda chuckled.

"I didn't say that. I said taking time away from studying wouldn't be prudent." Elphie smiled.

"Tomato, tomahto." Glinda sing-songed.

"Not really." Elphie said then continued quickly before Glinda could respond.

"Why don't you formulate an idea that doesn't take time away from either?"

"Why don't we do that together? That way you can't pooh-pooh it." Glinda giggled.

"Really Lyndie, I do not pooh-pooh things. I'm not even sure how to." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh you do, believe me. You niggler you." Glinda laughed.

"So nitpicking something is the same as pooh-poohing it." Elphie said, highly amused.

"In your case, yes. Let's just get on with this shall we. I want to get to the seal the deal kissing as quickly as possible." Glinda grinned and Elphie chuckled then gave her a soft kiss. They talked, snuggle and kissed until they heard the conductor call Frottica next stop.

X

"Elphie look! Snow." Glinda bubbled as the train started to slow as it entered Frottica. There was just a light dusting on the ground, but little flakes were falling from the sky.

"It is very early for snow. This fall certainly has been odd weather wise." Elphie said as they cleaned up and packed up their things.

"It snows sometimes in late fall here. It did once almost up to my knees when I was in high school. What fun." Glinda bounced.

"Well I can almost guarantee that it will be much milder at Colwen Grounds. Did your clothing contingency plans take that into account?" Elphie chuckled.

"As a matter of fact Miss Smartieskirts, they do." Glinda replied. They playfully fussed about clothes until the train pulled to a stop. Glinda was a bouncy excited mess waiting to detrain.

"Momsie!" Glinda squealed when she saw her mother standing on the platform.

"Hi Momsie." She bubbled as she hurried over to her.

"Hello Galinda darling." Gwenot smiled said accepting an enthusiastic hug.

"And hello to you to Elphaba."

"Hello Gwenot." Elphie smiled as she returned the hug Gwenot gave her.

"Momsie what a nice surprise."

"I thought it would be. And speaking of surprises there is one waiting for you at home." Gwenot smiled as they walked to the carriage.

"Really? Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled happily.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise darling and I have no intention of spoiling it." Gwenot chuckled.

"I'm glad that you are home my darlings. You have been missed." She added with as smile when Glinda pouted a little.


	168. Chapter 168

"Namom!" Glinda squealed with delight when her grandmother came out of the front door as she was starting up the steps.

"Surprise my darling." Namom laughed as Glinda hurried up the steps in a very unladylike fashion.

"The best of all surprises! Hi Namom." Glinda grinned broadly as she gave the woman a fierce hug.

"Hello my Galinda." Namom chuckled.

"And hello to you as well Elphaba." She said to Elphie who had just joined them at the top of the steps.

"Hello Namom. I agree this is a wonderful surprise." Elphie said as she accepted a warm hug. It still amazed her that hugs from different people gave her different sorts of feelings. Namom's hugs always made her feel very included.

"Mother arrived yesterday. It was a surprise to me too." Gwenot smiled.

"I still have a few surprises left in me." Namom laughed.

"It helps keep my family on their toes." She added and everyone chuckled along as everyone went into the house.

Hello Nuisance." Elphie chuckled as her Familiar came scrambling and sliding down the hall to greet her. She held out her hands and he leapt into them nuzzling her furiously.

"It is nice to see you too."

"Hi Nusee." Glinda grinned when Nusee hopped over to her.

"I hope that you have minded your manners with Namom." Elphie smiled as Nusee squirmed to get out of Glinda's arms.

"Oh he has been a perfect gentleman. We even took a walk together and he brought me his little toy mouse this morning.

"His mouse? That is a high compliment indeed." Elphie laughed.

"Why don't you two go freshen up from your trip? Dinner is in an hour and your father should be home by then. We can catch up over Cook's welcome home meal of Gillkineese chicken or stuffed fish." Gwenot said.

"Mmmmmm yummy. I can't wait. Good food and better company." Glinda bubbled.

After another series of welcome home hugs Glinda and Elphie made their way upstairs and as soon as the reached their rooms, Glinda tugged Elphie into hers and gave her a very substantial kiss.

"Welcome home to us." Glinda giggled after several minutes of explorative kisses.

"Indeed. Shall I run you a lukewarm bath?" Elphie chuckled.

"Indeed." Glinda chuckled.

X

All throughout dinner and family time in the music room afterwards, Glinda told her parents and grandmother all about what it was like to be public at Shiz, the Sorcerer's Retreat, especially about the strange weather and the roundhouse and about the new studio they were putting together at Fosswood, including a detailed description of the mural. Elphie told them about her studies, their midterms and other more mundane things. The only thing that they did not discuss was the upcoming trip to Munchkinland. Glinda tried to bring it up but Namom declared that all talk of that trip could wait until the next day.

"The reason that you came down here has something to do with our trip to Munchkinland, doesn't it Mother?" Gwenot smiled as she walked Namom to her room after the dancing and impromtu sing along in the music room finally came to an end.

"It does, but you figured that it did already." Namom smiled.

"I did, but confirmation is always nice." Gwenot replied.

"And whatever the reason, it is always good to have you here." She added with a smile as she gave her mother a hug.

"I enjoy being here. Good night my daughter." Namom said and returned her daughter's hug.

"Goodnight Mother. Sleep well." Gwenot replied. As she walked down towards her room she wondered what it was that her mother had to say that necessitated a trip to Frottica. Whatever it was she knew that it had to be something good or else she would have already been informed.

"Does Mother have everything that she needs for the night?" Samion asked as he met Gwenot at the top of the stairway

"She does. Are the girls still downstairs?" Gwenot said as they went on to their suite.

"Last I saw they were bundled up and dancing out on the terrace in a lightly falling snow with Nusee watching them through the window." Samion chuckled.

"Ah young love." Gwenot chuckled softly.

"Do you remember the first time we played out in the snow together?" She asked with a merry twinkle in her eye.

"The actual first time or the official first time?" Samion responded with a chuckle.

"And perhaps we should clarify the term play, before I answer."

"Perhaps you are right, especially since I was referring to the actual first time." Gwenot smiled as Samion opened the door to her parlor.

"Ah the blizzard. We'd better get in here and shut the door before we remember that." Samion chuckled as he pulled Gwenot into the room and quickly shut the door.

"Your mother is right down the hall after all."

X

"Girls, one of the reasons that I came to Frottica now was to offer my support for your presentation to Munchkin Society." Namom said when she, Gwenot, Glinda and Elphie were settled in the parlor after breakfast.

"Awww Namom that is so sweet." Glinda said.

"I appreciate that Namom, more than I can say." Elphie said.

"But you did not have to come all the way here."

"But I did my darling, for two reasons. The first is, I wanted to tell you in person that the Elders and I have been talking to the Munchkins that we know, encouraging them to show their support for their Heir Apparent's marriage. A few are even going to be going back there for your announcement." Namom said.

"Namom that was… You didn't…" Elphie stammered.

"Namom, what a wonderful thing for you to do." Glinda sniffled happily.

"That will go a long way to help. Thank you." She said as she hugged her grandmother.

"Yes, thank you." Elphie said, finally collecting herself.

"That was a very nice gesture Mother. It makes me wonder what the second reason that you are here in person is." Gwenot said, although now she had a fairly good idea of what her Mother had in mind. Her Mother's familiar 'don't try to stop me' look confirmed her suspicions.

"I came in person because I am prepared to accompany you to Munchkinland if you feel that my role as the Arduenna family matriarch will help you when you talk to your Ministers." Namom said then chuckled slightly at the stunned look on Elphie's face and the sight of her chatty granddaughter struggling to speak. It was actually Elphie who found her voice first.

"Namom, that is an incredibly generous sacrifice for you to make and I am beyond honored that you would be willing to go to such lengths." Elphie said sincerely.

"But it is not necessary. Really."

"Elphaba, it is in no way a sacrifice and there are no lengths to great to go to ensure that your engagement and wedding plans are treated with the respect that they deserve." Namom said with equal sincerity.

"Namom, you are wonderful." Glinda said as she sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Truly wonderful. But I agree with Elphie. As much as I would like you to come with us, just to have you there you do not need to come. Elphie's advisors and my parents will be able to deal with whatever needs dealt with from a family standpoint, I'm sure." Glinda said as she cuddled with her grandmother.

"But I love you very much for being ready to march into battle with us." She added with a grin.

"Battle is what matriarchs do best." Namom chuckled.

"Aside from loving their family enough to do it."

Before Namom accepted Glinda and Elphie's assurances that her presence in Munchkinland was not necessary, she wanted to hear all about what was going to go on. Glinda happily told her everything, including her deal with Nessa. They talked most of the morning and about midway through the conversations Namom accepted their assurances but made them promise to tell her if they changed their mind and wanted her to accompany them. They promised and Gwenot was greatly relived that she would not have to practice her own battle skills trying to talk her mother out of going on the long trip to Colwen Grounds.

X

After lunch Namom went down to the stables with Glinda and Elphie. Glinda was absolutely delighted with how big Dusty was getting. She was just a little disappointed that he could not be ridden yet but got over it quickly when Tymik said that Starlight had been looking forward to a good run and that Dusty would more than likely run along. Glinda was a bouncy bubbling mess waiting for her horse to be saddled. After spending some time patting and talking to Starlight, Glinda mounted her with a graceful leap and was off with only a giggled 'watch me Namom!'

"She used to say that a great deal when she was younger." Namom explained to a confused Elphie.

"Whether it was tree climbing, running around, jumping into the lake or just sketching and coloring. 'Watch me' was her favorite phrase for years." She added with a chuckle.

"I'm not surprised." Elphie laughed as she watch Glinda fly by on Starlight with Dusty running easily along side, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"She was always a natural at horse back riding." Namom smiled as she watched her granddaughter skillfully turn around and head back.

"I love watching her run like that, even though it still frightens me." Elphie smiled as Glinda flew by again waving as she passed by.

"At least she is using a saddle this time." Namom chuckled.

"Thank Oz." Elphie replied without taking her eyes off of her love on horseback. She ran by one more time then started to slow down after turning around.

"Come on Elphie let's do double and cool her down." Glinda said as she stopped in front of Elphie and Namom.

"Lyndie I don't think…" Elphie started.

"Oh now Elphaba, how can you deny that face." Namom laughed and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Thanks Namom. Come on Elphie." Glinda said.

"Go on. Starshine, Nusee and I will meet you in the horse meadow." Namom said leaving no room for argument. Elphie shrugged and went over to the horse, accepted Glinda's hand and mounted the way that she had been taught. It wasn't nearly as graceful as Glinda's mount, but she didn't fall off the other side, so she considered it successful.

"Young man." Namom said to Tymik after Glinda and Elphie trotted off.

"I believe that I would like to ride Starshine over to the meadow. Do you think my old girl is up for it?"

"Yes ma'am. In fact I think that she would love it." Tymik smiled.

"Wonderful." Namom smiled and made her way over to the mounting platform.

Glinda was completely surprised and infinitely delighted when ten minutes after she and Elphie got to the horse meadow her grandmother showed up on Starshine with Nusee perched regally on the horse's rump. Namom rode around the meadow with them a few times and they talked about the many times that they rode together in the past. As soon as they dismounted and the horses were grazing, Glinda gave her grandmother another fierce hug combined with some very happy sniffles.

X

Glinda and Elphie took full advantage of their few days at home. They went out on two dates, one romantic that included dinner at Ilono's, dancing at the Emerald Café and lots of making out at home afterwards and one in the afternoon that included a walk in the park a puppet show at the Cultural Center and lots of making out that evening. They also spent family time together, taking walks and going to the garzebo or into town to shop and have lunch during the day as well as casual dinners and playing games or spending time in the music room in the evenings. It was so much fun that Elphie almost forgot that they were going to Munchkinland.

The morning that they were to leave to go to the Emerald City, Namom offered again to go with them. Glinda declined but spent some private time with her grandmother thanking her for being willing to go. Namom left first and Glinda was very tearful as she said goodbye to her at the train depot. She became even more sniffly when she saw tears form in Elphie's eyes when she said goodbye to her.

"No matter what happens in Munchkinland, it doesn't really matter because we have this in Gillikin." Elphie said as Glinda waved to the departing train.

X

"Well here we are home sweet home, EC location." Pajul smiled as the carriage pulled up to Greda and Robil's Brownstone. Robil and Greda came out and a flurry of enthusiastic greetings ensued while Pajul unloaded their baggage.

"I'll be back with Jilla in time for dinner." He said as he hopped back up into the driver's seat.

"Thank you for picking us up Pajul." Gwenot smiled.

"My pleasure Aunt Gwen. See you all later." He said as he drove away. Robil and Samion took the bags needed for that night up to their designated rooms, leaving the women in the entryway.

"How's Jilla?" Glinda asked.

"Big." Greda chuckled.

"But doing well. She's healthy, happy and eating everything in sight."

"Dinner will be fun then. Every man for himself." Glinda grinned.

"Actually that's not to far off the mark." Greda laughed.

"We went out to eat a few nights ago and she finished your Uncle's salad and my entrée."

"Goodness." Gwenot chuckled remembering her own pregnancy appetite changes.

"Well to be fair, I did put my fork down." Greda smiled and Glinda got a case of the giggles.

Glinda, Elphie and Gwenot went upstairs to freshen up then joined Greda and Robil back downstairs. Jilla and Pajul came an hour or so later and they had a nice, long, casual family dinner together catching up. Glinda took great pleasure in teasing her cousin about her appetite and Jilla tried to get even by stealing things off of her plate. Glinda and Elphie were both pleased that Jilla had taken the next day off so that they could spend some time together.

It was late when Jilla and Pajul left and even though they returned relatively early the next morning; the time for the Uplands to meet the carriage to Munchkinland seemed to come to quickly. After Glinda and Elphie spent the day at Jilla's apartment, shopping and have lunch at a new theme café; the whole family went out to dinner together. After dinner, Robil took them to the train depot, which was where they were to meet Dani and Manif. Elphie explained to them that her advisors thought it would be easier to travel overnight since they were all coming in together. Glinda wished that they had more time to spend in the EC but knew that they would be back again during winter break.

X

"Wow green girl." Manif said when he saw the oval shaped carriage and the team of eight horses that was to take them to Colwen Grounds.

"I knew that the ruling class traveled in style, but this is…"

"Unbelievable." Dani finished.

"I've never seen a carriage like this." Elphie said.

"It is called a limousine carriage. I rode in one once in Quox." Samion smiled.

"They are roomy and very comfortable."

"How fun." Glinda bubbled.

A trio of footman came over to assist them into the carriage and they were even more impressed at the inside. Plush and deeply padded seats with wide armrests that could me pushed down and out of the way went from the door all the way around the walls of the carriage back to the door. Footrests could be pulled up from underneath. There was room for eight people to ride very comfortably meaning that there was more than enough room for the six of them. After they were settled in what Manif stated calling the decked out egg, Maril came in to give them instructions and make sure that they had everything they needed.

Once they were underway everyone picked a spot and they settled in. Gwenot and Samion sat in the smaller part of the oval at the front, Glinda and Dani took up residence in the middle of the longer part and Elphie and Manif settled in the back. There was some general conversation while Samion made nightcaps from the small bar that rolled out from underneath one of the seats but it was not long before they were just chatting quietly in pairs.

"Well if you are going to tease me about this, you might want to get started. We will be at Colwen grounds by dawn." Elphie chuckled softly.

"No teasing… at least not now. I'm in a fancy shmancy smooth riding carriage, sipping an even smoother whiskey nightcap. Not bad for a poor boy from Madilineshire." Manif laughed.

"You weren't poor." Elphie said.

"Comparatively speaking." Manif replied as he leaned down.

"Foot rest?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Elphie said.

"Oh go on Elphie. This is really comfortable. I mean really." Glinda grinned as she kicked her feet against her footrest.

"Why not?" Elphie chuckled then let out a little gasp as her legs went up unexpectedly. Glinda giggled ad tried to play footsie with her. Their footrests almost touched but were not close enough for that.

"I tell you, we need one of these." Manif said as he settled in with his feet up.

"I can't see how that would be in the least bit practical." Elphie said.

"But I'm sure practicality is not the point." She added with a smile.

"Not even a little bit." Manif said then proceeded to lay out a plan of how traveling back and forth to campus would be much better in a carriage of this sort.

Eventually everyone but Manif and Elphie fell asleep and they chatted quietly until about three in the morning, when Manif suggested that she try to get a little rest since her meeting with the Ministers was later that morning. He eventually fell asleep but when the carriage pulled up to the family wing of Colwen Grounds at six forty five in the morning, Elphie was still wide awake.

X

"Look at you my love, you look absolutely stunning in that suit." Glinda grinned from the doorway to Elphie's room.

"Where are Dani and Manif?" Elphie asked.

"They went to the Cloistered Gardens. They are going to meet us for lunch after the Minister meeting." Glinda said.

"I'm very glad that no one protested them sharing this suite with you. The thought of you in here all alone was not a happy one. Except now, when I'm glad that you are alone." Glinda grinned.

"Did you get some more sleep my sweet?" Elphie asked as she closed the door to her room.

"I did. And I had breakfast while you were talking to Harluc and Fruoa. Did you eat?"

"I did. Lyndie you look…amazing." Elphie said.

"I thought that since you were wearing a suit I would wear mine. I feel very grown up." Glinda said.

"Not to mention very pretty in pink." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Do you like your suit Elphie? It's a new style." Glinda said as she led Elphie to the mirror. Elphie looked at herself dressed in a navy blue wool skirt that wasn't form fitting like her ball gown had been but it didn't flow either. It was just straight and had a high waist. Her white silk blouse had navy blue piping around the neckline. The jacket came down to the waist of the skirt, had two buttons and narrow lapels.

"It is comfortable, I like it." Elphie smiled.

"Good. May I braid your hair please?" Glinda asked.

"Certainly Lyndie." Elphie said as she sat down at her vanity table. As Glinda braided Elphie thought about the morning so far. There was very little fuss surrounding their arrival. Glinda and her parents were in the suite that they occupied the last time they were here and even though a room had been prepared for Dani and Manif in the family wing, Glinda's suggestion that they be put into the master bedroom of her suite did not even make Devi blink. She had a breakfast meeting with Harluc and Fruoa who briefed her on what was going on and none of it was really bad. Even her brief meeting with Nessa went fairly smoothly.

"There." Glinda said admiring her handy work.

"Very nice." Elphie smiled.

"Lyndie things have gone fairly smoothly here all morning. It is a little disconcerting." She added as she got up from the chair.

"I can understand that. You are not used to this being easy." Glinda smiled.

"No, I'm not. And I don't think that it will stay that way. After all a lot of fuss is about to begin."

"Well fuss doesn't equate to bad." Glinda chuckled.

"Maybe not for you." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a kiss that turned into kiss that they didn't expect. It only ended when they heard Gwenot knocking on the door telling them that Fruoa was there to get them for the meeting.

X

"Just remember Gotero's sign my love." Glinda said quietly as she fussed a little with the jacket of Elphie's suit, as Elphie was getting ready to go meet the Ministers.

"And give em hell." She whispered with a giggle.

"I have no intention of giving anyone…hell." Elphie replied with a slight smile.

"I merely wish to set some ground rules for this meeting."

"Tomato, tomahto." Glinda grinned as she adjusted the necklace around Elphie's neck.

"Do you remember the first time that you adjusted my tie for me?" Samion smiled as he and Gwenot watched Glinda and Elphie talking.

"You mean right before our wedding reception after I used it to pull you into a kiss?" Gwenot chuckled.

"I guess that was the very first time." Samion laughed lightly.

"I was thinking about my first meeting with the board of directors at my firm. We had only been married a few weeks."

"Ah yes." Gwenot replied.

"New suit, shirt, and that new style tie that refused to knot correctly."

"She has so much of you in her." Samion said with pride as Glinda finished with her adjusting and gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek.

"Interesting. I see a great deal of you in there." Gwenot smiled as Glinda came back over to them.

"My poor Elphie, how she hates all of this." Glinda sighed as she sat down in a chair.

"Is she worried?" Gwenot asked.

"No. She just hates all the fuss." Glinda said.

"Especially me fussing with her clothes." She added with a chuckle,

"So that look on face was clothing related, not Minister related?" Samion asked with a smile.

"Both really. But doesn't she look absolutely wonderful in that suit." Glinda grinned.

"It certainly suits her." Samion chuckled and Glinda giggled but Gwenot merely arched an elegant eyebrow at him.

X

When Elphie entered the library, everyone rose from their chairs, bowed or curtsied and greeted her with her title. As was proper, she gave them leave to sit, then excused all of the pages before taking her own seat. Harluc and Fruoa smiled at her.

"Ministers, thank you for agreeing to hold this meeting here in the library. I appreciate the accommodation." Elphie said sincerely.

"It was no problem Your Excellency." Harluc smiled.

"This arrangement has served us all well in the recent past so we saw no need to change it. I have told the other Ministers about your engagement Your Excellency. They are most anxious to meet Miss Upland and her parents." He added as a way to inquire as to the whereabouts of Glinda, Samion and Gwenot.

"The meeting with them will begin shortly. They are waiting in my office. I wished to speak with you all privately first." Elphie said.

"As you wish Your Excellency. Please proceed." Harluc said not really surprised.

"Ministers, I know that the fact that I am engaged to a another female is very disconcerting to many if not all of you. When my father was told, he disowned me. Her Eminence does not approve either, on a personal level. I know Harluc explained to you how these announcements came about so I will not go into all of that. Just know I am not going to try and change your opinions on the subject of same sex relationships and I insist that you all offer my fiancé, her family and me the same. I understand, on some level, the need for a meeting of this type. I went through something similar with the Elders of the Arduenna Clan of Gillikin. My fiancé and her family are prepared to answer questions and will probably have a few of their own for you." Elphie paused briefly because Harluc and a few of the younger Ministers chuckled while others just looked confused or annoyed.

"I am confident that your questions will be appropriate, not overly invasive or personal and will be posed in a respectful manner. As long as you hold to that, you may pose any inquiry you wish. Except those that in any way deal with the fact that we are a same sex couple. I realize that you all have concerns about this and I will address those with you now privately, as best I can. But after that I expect it to be a non-issue, at least as far as the inner workings of this place are concerned. If you have something you need to say, please speak freely." She finished then looked at Harluc, who merely smiled at her.

"Your Excellency." One of the older Ministers said and Elphie nodded her acknowledgement.

"You have to know that your engagement to someone of your same gender challenges tradition and goes against what many Munchkins consider to be proper morality. Do you expect the population to just accept this?"

"Sir, either they will in time or they will not. I have no expectations. I know about traditional Munchkin attitudes on the subject of same gender relationships. As I stated, my father has disowned me because of it. And those attitudes are not limited to Munchkins. Glinda and I have encountered them at Shiz and to a much lesser extent in Frottica. I also know that there are Munchkins who either have no opinion on this or do not have an entirely negative one. And I know of some who are actually supportive. I was told by one of my advisors that people tend to be afraid of and vilify things that they do not understand. If I understood the purpose of all of these announcements correctly, it is to open and honest so that rumors can be dispelled and everything can be out in the open. Hopefully that will help with the beginnings of understanding and possibly a minimal amount of acceptance over time." Elphie responded and the Minster seemed appeased.

"Your Excellency." One of the female Ministers said.

"Go ahead." Elphie said.

"Marrying another female will mean that you will be unable to procreate. Aren't you worried about continuing the line?" The Minister asked and Elphie blushed slightly.

"Due to my physiological makeup, I am fairly certain that I would be unable to procreate anyway so it is a moot point. Her Eminence and Shell are both young and healthy so I can only assume that at some point, there will be heirs." Elphie replied. The Minister who posed the question seemed a bit surprised by Elphie's response, but did not comment further.

The conversation continued for fifteen or twenty minutes. Elphie answered questions about going public at Shiz and how her advisors and the administrators responded honestly and with aplomb. She fielded questions about how she knew that she was attracted to other women as best as she could until they became too judgmental and accusatory then she shut them down. Harluc, afraid that Elphie might just call off the meeting with the Uplands took control of the discussion by asking the Ministers how they knew that they were in love with their mates and if all of their family members or other villagers approved of their choice. This effectively stopped the line of questioning and got the discussion back on track. It also made Fruoa chuckle softly because she knew that some of the same Ministers that were judging Elphie were the same ones that went against their families or village expectations in their choice of mates.

When someone asked Elphie if she asked permission from Glinda's parents before proposing, she answered them but then said that if they felt the need to pose that question to Glinda's parents they could as long as it was framed generally and not in the context of a woman asking to marry their daughter.

"Your Excellency, I mean no disrespect but how your future in-laws felt about having a daughter in law instead of a son in law is important." An older male Minister said.

"I disagree sir. If they were opposed in any way to this marriage, I would not be wearing this ring on my finger and we would not be sitting here discussing it. Knowing the Upland's as I do they may very well include their feelings on the matter of their daughter choosing another woman as her mate into any answers they provide. That is their prerogative. But even if they bring it up, that does not mean that you can continue it. I will not allow this to become a debate about morality, theology or anything else of that nature. As I stated, I accept the need for you to get to know the person that I am going to marry and her parents. That is why we are here. But I will not allow them to be harassed because you disagree with the concept of same gender relationships." Elphie said seriously and the Minister looked slightly offended.

Harluc once again took control of the situation and reminded the Ministers that everyone understood that unveiling an announcement of this nature was going to have some inherent problems and of the steps that were already being taken to mitigate them.

"Ladies and gentleman, please keep in mind that Miss Upland and her parents have played a big part in helping to alleviate the shock and surprise that the terrace announcement will cause for the general population. I honestly believe that after you have had a chance to get to know the Uplands a little better, especially Miss Upland, you will be better able to handle your own shock and surprise. Ambassador Gruity, Major Losait and I have had that opportunity already." Harluc said and Fruoa nodded her agreement.

"So may I suggest that you put aside your personal feelings about same sex relationships and just treat this as any other meeting of an Heir Apparent's fiancée and future in laws."

"I would appreciate that." Elphie said.

"First Minister there hasn't been an engaged Heir in a very long time." One Minister said with a slight chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood. He was one of the new Ministers who understood all that had happened to create the current governmental structure.

"That is very true. Let's just do our best to be respectful of the both Her Excellency's wishes as well as the Uplands." Harluc smiled.

"Perhaps we should also consider this a practice run for when Her Eminence chooses a potential mate. Because that challenge will more than likely prove far more daunting than this." He added with a laugh and Elphie had to suppress a chuckle at the looks on the Minister's faces when they realized that their governor was indeed approaching the age where she could seriously be courted by potential mates.

"I agree with that Ministers. In this context, who I am going to marry might actually be the least of your worries." Elphie smiled, truly appreciating Harluc's skill as a diplomat.

"Now if you will excuse me I am going to get my fiancé and her parents." She said confidant that the Ministers newly discovered perspective on the situation of Thropp mates would make things flow more smoothly for her and Glinda.


	169. Chapter 169

Glinda walked down the hallway to the library on Elphie's arm, feeling a little excited about just being on her fiancé's arm at Colwen Grounds. She was also just a little nervous about everything that was going on, mainly because there were so many unknowns. Her parents were behind them and she could feel their flutters of curiosity, determination, a hint of amusement and concern. While they had been waiting for Elphie to return Glinda's nerves had started getting the better of her and she concocted all sorts of awful scenarios which her parents had expertly countered with good and even funny ones. What had helped her the most, however was what she felt from Elphie when she walked back into her office. Her love was slightly irritated. She wasn't irritated at anything or anyone in particular, just at everything in general. She had felt this from Elphie many times before and it was a good indication that nothing was really wrong. It was just a fact of Elphie's personality. She had tried to explain this to Loma once, but her friend had looked at her like she was nuts.

"_Only with you my love, would being a little irritated be a good thing."_ Glinda thought as she giggled and patted Elphie's arm.

"I can't fathom what is amusing you right now." Elphie said with a hint of irritation that made Glinda giggle all the more. Elphie sighed and stopped walking.

"Not necessarily amused my love. More like content, secure and very happy." Glinda smiled then intertwined her fingers with Elphie's.

"If you say so." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I say so. I'll tell you all about it later. Now let's just go in there and charm the socks off of those Ministers." Glinda said with a giggle designed solely to make Elphie smile.

"If anyone can non magically do that, it is you my precious girl." Elphie said, giving Glinda the sought after smile. Glinda chuckled, got a mischievous twinkle in her eye and wiggled happily as she took Elphie's arm again.

"And that was not some sort of challenge." She added with a little chuckle that delighted Glinda all the more.

"Perhaps you should quit while you are ahead Elphaba darling." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. Seeing Ministers without socks would be amusing." Samion laughed as they continued on to the library.

X

The pages that were posted outside the library door bowed when Elphie, Glinda, Samion and Gwenot approached. Glinda felt a mix of curiosity, confusion and trepidation from them. Elphie looked at Glinda, her eyes asking one last time if she was ready for this. Glinda replied with a bright smile and a loving gaze. With a nod, Elphie told the pages to open the doors.

Gwenot took in the scene as they walked into the library. All the tables had been moved and comfortable wing back style chairs had been set up in an arrangement that Gwenot could only assume was in keeping with the ministerial hierarchy. She saw all of Ministers and Fruoa rise and greet Elphie with a slight bow or curtsey.

"Ladies and gentleman." Elphie said when they were in front of the group.

"May I present my fiancé Miss Glinda Upland and her parents Samion and Gwenot Upland." She continued. Then in a move that did not surprise the Uplands, Harluc or Fruoa but did surprise the Ministers, Elphie held out her hand to Glinda. With a smile, Glinda took it and was led over to the Ministers. Harluc, catching on quickly, went to the Uplands to bring them to participate in the introductions.

Elphie formally introduced each Minister with their name and title according to their rank, allowing everyone to be formally greeted with a handshake or a nod. She also hoped that it would give Glinda a chance to adjust to the collective flutters of the group more easily. Glinda had assumed that Elphie would do something like this and was ready. The flutters she received were a mish-mash of curiosity and consternation with some confusion and judgment thrown in. But in all of that were also hints of things that were positive. Since she had no intention of trying to separate all of that out or tune in on anyone, she offered her hand to each Minister with enthusiasm while giving them a bright smile and making some sort of sincere, positive comment or complimenting something. Gwenot and Samion greeted them in a far more reserved but sincere fashion. By the time they were all seated Harluc and Fruoa, as well as the Uplands were sure that making first impressions had gone very well. Elphie still had reservations, but observing Glinda bubble her way through the introductions made her smile.

X

As a way to get the ball rolling, Harluc asked the Minister of Finance to start because it was general knowledge that Samion worked in that field.

"Mr. Upland." The Minister started as he consulted some notes.

"I have been made aware that you work in the field of finance. May I ask in what capacity?" He asked politely.

"I am the Vice President of Quoviel Financial Group in Frottica. I deal mainly, but not exclusively, with corporate accounts. I have a Masters Degree in Accounting and Finance and am a Certified Public Accountant." Samion answered and Glinda puffed up with pride.

"Do you work with out of state business owners? More specifically, Munchkin business owners." The Minister asked.

"I do. In fact two of the people I assist, Pamil Monbin of Pamil's Salon and Hanter Pokij of Frottica Tailoring will be in attendance at tomorrow's reception, I believe." Samion replied looking to Harluc for confirmation.

"They will indeed." Harluc confirmed.

"Mr. Upland. Do you think that you having Munchkin clients while your future… well your…" The Minister started trying to search for the right words.

"Daughter in law." Glinda provided brightly.

"Of course, daughter in law." The Minister said with an odd look on his face.

"When your daughter in law is the Munchkin Heir Apparent could be seen as a conflict of interests?" He finished. Glinda could feel Elphie bristle slightly but restrained her instinct to reach for her hand.

"I do not believe so. Pamil and Hanter were both clients of my firm before Elphaba became a part of my family. But if you feel there is a real or perceived conflict of interests I will certainly take steps to rectify that." Samion replied.

"You are willing to give up clients?" The Minister inquired.

"Sir, I can only assume that you meant no offense by that, so I will take none." Samion said seriously.

"I was merely asking for clarification, why would that be offensive?" The Minister said with a bit of irritation. Elphie started to say something as did Harluc, Samion and Glinda but it was Gwenot that got in first.

"With your permission Harluc, I'd like to make a general statement that might help this." Gwenot said in a gently commanding tone.

"Of course." Harluc said.

"Please proceed."

"We all need to understand that there are some cultural differences and assumptions in play right now so I am going to state this outright. I hope that we all consider it during this meeting. Elphaba means a great deal to Samion and me and we fully support her in all ways, including her role as the Munchkin Heir. If we did not we would not be here now, nor would we have come when she abdicated the governorship. For us that means that we will assist in anyway we need to, with whatever obligations may be required of her. We will also unconditionally support whatever decisions she or her advisors make regarding those. If that necessitates that Samion must reassign his Munchkin clients due to a conflict of interests, then so be it. Elphaba and her welfare are now and will always be our priority." Gwenot said with assurance and quiet authority.

"That goes double for Mr. and Miss Ministers." Glinda interjected, making Harluc and Fruoa chuckle softly.

"I know Elphaba will do whatever is required of her in order support Nessa. And I will do whatever is required of me, as her fiancé to help her." She continued.

"Except not marry her, that isn't an option." Glinda added with a bright smile.

"Indeed it is not." Harluc said trying not to chuckle.

"Thank you Gwenot. And you as well Glinda. I hope that helped clear the air."

"Mr. Upland I can see, given this new context, where my remarks could be taken in a negative manner. I assure you that was not my intention." The finance minister said.

"And I do not think that there is a conflict of interest. But as a fellow financier you know that we must be vigilante in making sure that everything is above board."

"I understand and I agree. Which is why should a situation arise that you feel might be problematic, I will most certainly look into it." Samion said.

"I appreciate that. " The Minister replied.

"I should tell you that Samion is assisting me with my personal accounts." Elphie said.

"I am not good with money and he has been a big help."

"He is teaching us about bank drafts." Glinda said with a smile and the Finance Minister chuckled in spite of himself.

That comment lead to some questions about their plans after graduation. Glinda took up that mantle and told the Ministers about Elphie working for Lofier and her eventually working for Jon's House. Explaining about Jon's House lead to a discussion of Gwenot's background and training and brought up a few questions about Glinda's studies.

"Miss Upland." The new Minister of Education, who was female, asked.

"We were lead to believe that your field of study was magic."

"It is. Sorcery." Glinda replied.

"But just like with other fields, you can choose a specialty. I chose Magical Counseling. I'm going to get certification in primary school and art therapy. I like to sketch and paint with water colors." She added enthusiastically.

"Does that mean that you will not be practicing magic?" Another older minister asked.

"Oh no sir. I am a sorceress first so I'll always practice magic. But not here, I promise." Glinda said and Gwenot and Elphie chuckled.

"I'm just a little confused." The Minister said.

"If I may?" Gwenot asked.

"Please Mom." Glinda said gratefully.

Gwenot gave the Ministers a brief overview of magical family lines and how training was necessary to protect both the sorcerers and others. She also explained to them about the philosophy behind how magic was used in daily life, whether it was incorporated into someone's career or not.

"Does that apply to witches as well?" One of the ministers who had witnessed Elphie's display asked. Even though there was no animosity in his tone, Elphie still reacted.

"I don't see how that matters now." Elphie snapped.

"Elphie, may I answer for you? I think I understand the question." Glinda said quietly and Elphie just stared at her.

"It is a fair question, I promise." Glinda added and Elphie nodded.

"Ministers, from my studies I know that generally speaking witches receive training too. Now, I cannot speak to the specifics because I only know two witches, my fiancé and the woman who provides her with advice and guidance when she needs it. I can assure you that she does not need it often because she has virtually no interest in magic. And this is coming from the person who tries to get her to do it frequently. Sometimes she indulges me, sometimes she does not. But when she does do magic it is only because there is a distinct need for her to do so or I am being a pest, not because she has any interest in doing it. Does that answer your question?" Glinda said sincerely.

"I think so. But if you can do magic yourself, why would there be a need for Her Excellency to?" The minister asked and Elphie sighed.

"One example of a need was when I was skipping over to meet her and I tripped. She used her magic to prevent me from falling down. The way that she practices magic is different from the way that I do, so I try to get her to do little things because it interests me. Mostly she just smiles and says no." Glinda said with a little giggle.

"I truly have no interest in magic. Either you accept that or not." Elphie said a bit irritated at the line of questions.

"So Sorcerers are not encouraged to marry other sorcerers?" A Minister asked.

"I'll answer that." Samion smiled and Glinda giggled.

"I am not a sorcerer. And my family was a little wary of me marrying a sorcereress."

"Ladies and gentleman, I think the issue of magic might be too complex for this forum." Harluc said before another question could be posed.

"I suggest that we just accept the fact that Her Excellency is a witch with no interest in performing magic and her fiancé is a sorceress, from a magical family line who has received training in magic and will use it, but is not making it her career. Should the need arise, we will address this issue again on it's own." He said seriously.

"Thank you." Elphie said irritably.

"But it shouldn't be an issue."

The conversation moved back around to Glinda's career aspirations her role in Jon's House. Gwenot spoke to that based on Byjon's wishes. They asked about Elphaba's role in the fundraising and other aspects and if it was expected that her position and influence would be used to help. Elphie bristled again but hid it because Gwenot and Samion seemed nonplussed by the questions. There was also some interest in how having the Munchkin Heir as a future in law affected their social standing. The Ministers were a bit shocked to learn that most people in Frottica did not care who Elphie was for the most part.

"The Munchkins that live in Frottica are still deferential to Elphaba, although not as much as they used to be because they are used to her presence now and can see beyond her title." Glinda said.

"But most other people were more surprised that I came home from school with a girlfriend than they were that she was the Munchkin Heir, which actually she wasn't when I first brought her home." She added with a smile.

"This is true." Gwenot said.

"The fact that they are a same sex couple causes more tongues to wag than does Elphaba's Heir status. That's not true everywhere, but in Frottica it is." Samion said.

"But don't get us wrong. Elphaba and Glinda as a couple in Frottica is not really problematic. There has been some minor fallout from the more conservative community members but it is nothing that we cannot manage. We are of the opinion that if they cannot see beyond gender and get to know Elphaba as our daughter's chosen one then we do not need them in our social circle." Gwenot said.

"We honestly hope that you all will be able to, eventually see past gender and get to know Galinda as Elphaba's chosen one." She added.

"Ladies and gentleman, I think that we have covered just about everything. Does anyone have anything else to ask before we adjourn this meeting?" Harluc asked.

"Miss Upland, if by some odd circumstance Her Excellency becomes governor, what will you do?"

"I would move into Colwen Grounds and redecorate the Eminent Thropp's office for her. The décor there now really does not suit her. I would also do my very best to be the best governor's wife that I could be." Glinda said seriously.

"But let's hope that never happens. I have no problem being a governor's wife but Elphaba would have big problems being the governor again." Glinda said with a little chuckle. Harluc and Fruoa laughed and most of the Ministers smiled.

"By the end of the reception tomorrow, Glinda will have them wrapped around her little finger." Harluc whispered to Fruoa before he got up to adjourn the meeting.

X

"So how was the grand inquisition?" Manif chuckled as Elphie came into the suite.

"Tedious and taxing. But it could have been much worse. So I'd say a success." Elphie said with a tired smile.

"Did your feisty fiancé dazzle the Ministers?"

"She made a good impression I think. The meeting was over an hour ago but she started talking with some of them and asking questions. She was bubbly and friendly, even with the ones who didn't really want to talk to her." Elphie said with a chuckle as she shook her head.

"That's your girl. I wouldn't worry about her, she'll win over the holdouts." Manif laughed.

"Do you know when lunch is?"

"I saw Devi in the hall, she said half an hour. Harluc and Fruoa are joining us." Elphie said.

"I don't care if those cranky Ministers join us. I'm just hungry." Manif said.

"You could have asked for a snack you know." Elphie said.

"He did." Dani chuckled, coming out of the master bedroom.

"I'm a growing boy, I need nourishment." Manif grinned.

"How was your walk in the Gardens?" Elphie asked ignoring him.

"It was lovely. They are beautiful even in fall." Dani said.

"I'm glad you had fun. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go get ready for lunch." Elphie said as she started to walk towards her room.

"Cheer up green girl. One down, only two more events to go." Manif said brightly.

"Feel free to explore the dungeons…without a guide." Elphie said without turning around. As she closed the door to her room she heard Manif laughing and smiled.

X

"There is one last thing that I'd like to bring up." Harluc said after dessert had been served and the attendants left.

"Must you?" Elphie said.

"We all know our duties for the Terrace presentation later."

"Ah but this is fun and it was actually Fruoa's doing so yell at her." Harluc smiled.

"I do not yell." Elphie replied.

"Yes you do." Glinda said after she swallowed a bite of fudge cake.

"You just don't raise your voice to do it." She giggled.

"She's got you there green girl." Manif chuckled.

"Fruoa, we need some fun." Glinda said.

"Maril and I thought you might so we ran this idea by Harluc and he thought that it was a very good idea." Fruoa smiled.

"As you know the reception, while very formal, is also just a cocktail reception so it will start early and not last all night."

"Thank heavens for small favors." Elphie said and Glinda gave her hand a squeeze.

"There will be waiters serving drinks and finger foods to promote mingling and an ensemble playing music for dancing. There will be tables of course but the whole point of this is for the carefully selected guests to get to know the guests of honor." Harluc said.

"I'm not hearing the fun part." Elphie said.

"When you get to it please be very clear, so that she will recognize it." Manif chuckled.

"Uninvite him." Elphie said seriously.

"Oh hush you two. Go on Harluc and Fruoa." Glinda chuckled.

"The fun part of this is the afterward." Fruoa said.

"We are planning for the reception to be over with by nine thirty. My thought was to organize a more casual get together with another carefully selected group at the Husker's Shack after that."

"Now that sounds like fun!" Glinda bubbled.

"I don't think I can be that public." Elphie said.

"Never fear. The place will be closed to the public. They do private parties frequently. We don't think you all being really public yet would be a good idea either. We have a list of about thirty Munchkins from here and other places that have expressed support. We thought it might be a good idea to encourage that. It will be very casual and I promise if anyone utters the term Your Excellency, I will have Maril toss them out." Fruoa said with a chuckle.

"Can we get back to you on this?" Glinda asked before Elphie could say anything.

"Absolutely. All of these people are here for the announcement already." Fruoa smiled.

"Sounds great to me." Manif said.

"Of course it does." Elphie said.

"One more surprise, but this is just for the ladies." Fruoa chuckled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda wiggled.

"I'm not sure I can deal with more." Elphie said but smiled at Glinda's wiggle.

"Well to be honest, it's not really for you, per say. Although you will benefit." Fruoa said.

"I'm intrigued." Glinda said.

"Down in the family wing basement was a barber shop." Fruoa said.

"You're kidding." Elphie said.

"Not at all. It was for the Eminent Thropp, Ministers and the like. It was quite active in it's day. But as His Eminence got older he preferred the barber to come to him. Now that we have a female Eminent Thropp, Devi suggested that we redo the space and turn it into a salon." Fruoa said.

"Not only that space but several adjoining spaces as well. It's quite a set up." Harluc chuckled.

"And we get to use it?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow afternoon before the reception. It will be fully staffed and ready to go for anything you want. Manicures, pedicures, facials, hair styling, even massages." Fruoa said.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bubbled.

"Wow." Dani said.

"I can't believe this." Elphie sighed.

"I think that will be a grand treat." Gwenot said.

"It has only been fully functional for a few weeks and mainly just for Nessa, her friends and the female Ministers. Eventually it will be open for all female staff members." Fruoa said.

"What a wonderful idea." Gwenot said.

"Tomorrow your friend Pamil and her nieces will be assisting. We asked them and they were beyond delighted." Fruoa smiled.

"Elphie, Pamil can give you a trim. You really need one." Glinda giggled as she ran her fingers through Elphie's hair.

"I'll need to thank Devi. I'm sure Nessa really enjoys the new salon." Elphie said.

"She does." Fruoa smiled.

"Meanwhile us poor males will just have to let our hair grow out and become beatniks." Harluc chuckled.

"Do you all need anything before the Terrace announcement?"

"Some time alone, walking around the Gardens with my fiancé would be nice." Glinda said quickly.

"I'll have Maril do a sweep." Fruoa said with a smile then excused herself.

There was a little more conversation before everyone headed up stairs. Elphie checked in with Nessa just to tell her how things went with the Ministers but they did not spend much time together because they were all going to have dinner together that evening. Glinda went to her suite with her parents to change her shoes and Manif and Dani decided to do a little exploring, with Harluc's approval. By the time Elphie showed up in Glinda's suite Fruoa had already come to say that the gardens were ready for them.

X

"I sort of like knowing that Maril is standing guard at the entrance. Because we know that we are really truly private." Glinda sighed as she and Elphie walked hand in hand through the maze.

"I guess there are advantages." Elphie smiled. They had been walking around quietly for about fifteen minutes, stopping for kisses, but not talking much.

"We can go to the Husker's Shack."

"Are you sure?" Glinda said already knowing the answer.

"I am. It is a good idea. I think that we should invite Nessa." Elphie said.

"You're kidding." Glinda said with surprise.

"I do not think that she will come, but it might please her to be asked." Elphie said.

"Can she be that casual?" Glinda laughed.

"I'm not sure, but I'll talk to her about it." Elphie said.

"You are more nervous about the Terrace than you were the Ministers" Glinda said matter-of-factly after ten more minutes of silent walking.

"I knew what to expect from them, more or less." Elphie smiled.

"I'm fine though and you know that." She added.

"I know. Let's go to the end of the maze and make out." Glinda giggled.

"All right." Elphie said then took Glinda's hand and started to walk very quickly. Glinda kept up giggling the whole time.

"Let them find us canoodling now." Elphie chuckled.

"It will make the announcement that much more interesting"

"I can't argue with that." Glinda said then accepted a silent invitation to a vigorous kiss. Elphie kissed her hungrily, with need. Glinda responded, giving her what she needed. During the second breath-stealing kiss they lowered themselves down to the ground and intertwined as best they could. They kissed with passion, exploring with abandon, giving and taking equally, separating only when necessary until they heard the whistle blow.

"That was fun." Glinda giggled as she brushed some dried grass off of Elphie's dress.

"I should have chanted a blanket." Elphie smiled as she picked a leaf out of Glinda's hair.

"This was better. It made it more…scandalous." Glinda giggled.

"Will it certainly will be if we do not get the grass, leaves and twigs off of us." Elphie chuckled. As they walked back to the entrance of the maze they continued to check each other over, finding a stray leaf or some undiscovered dried grass. They only exited when they were certain that they were cleaned up.

They headed back to the house with Maril trailing at a discreet distance behind them. They could see people in the distance walking towards the front lawn and wondered how many would be out there. When they were almost to the palace, Elphie stopped and looked off towards the side steps.

"What Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"I think I just saw my father, but I must be imagining things. Nessa said he was staying away." Elphie said.

Glinda looked over to where Elphie was looking just in time to see Frex disappear around the corner.

"You are not imagining things my love." Glinda said.

"I saw him."

"Is everything all right Your Excellency?" Maril said after he caught up with them.

"I'm not sure." Elphie said seriously still looking in the direction where she saw her father.


	170. Chapter 170

"Please come with me." Elphie said quickly and seriously to Dani and Manif through the open door of her suite. Not waiting for them, she hurried down the hallway holding Glinda's hand tightly.

"I'll explain in a minute." Glinda called to a very confused Dani and Manif who were just coming into the hallway. Right after they rounded the corner they saw Devi.

"Devi, please find Shell and send him to Nessa's apartment right away and tell Harluc or Fruoa that I need to see them in my office." Elphie said, barely slowing down.

"Right away Elphaba, but…" Devi started.

"No time now Devi, I'll explain later." Elphie said as she hurried off with Glinda in tow and a still confused Dani and Manif trailing behind.

"Stay in here with your parents, Dani and Manif, Lyndie. Please." Elphie said as she opened the door to the Upland's suite.

"Elphie, I don't thin…" Glinda started.

"Glinda. Please." Elphie all but pleaded.

"I'll be back." She added quietly then kissed Glinda's cheek before hurrying off.

"What in Oz is going on?" Manif said as he guided Dani and Glinda into the suite ahead of him.

"We saw Frex out on the lawn. He disappeared into the crowd. Maril went to look for him. Elphie is very upset." Glinda sighed.

"Why would her father come here now? I thought that he didn't want to have anything to do with you two." Dani said as they went to sit down in the main room.

"That is exactly what Elphie is going to try and find out. And I'm afraid that it won't be pretty." Glinda said.

"I wonder where my parents are? Excuse me while I go look on the terrace." She said. As she was going to the back of the suite the maid that had been assigned to them came from the maid's closet.

"Oh, Miss Upland." The woman said with a small curtsy.

"I wasn't aware that you were back from your walk with Her Excellency. Did you enjoy the Gardens?"

"We did, thank you. Jolmona, do you know where my parents are?" Glinda smiled.

"They went for a walk on the South Lawn Miss. They should be back in half an hour or so." The maid replied. Glinda heard this and frowned slightly before she could stop herself. She was sure that everything was fine because the South Lawn was well away from where the public was gathering and where they saw Frex but Elphie would not like this at all.

"Is everything all right Miss Upland?" Jolmona asked, seeing the look on Glinda's face.

"I think so, but could you please go find Ambassador Gruity and ask her to come up here right away." Glinda asked with a reassuring smile.

"Certainly Miss Upland." The maid said then walked quickly to the front door, greeting Dani and Manif before she left.

"My parents are out on a walk. I sent Jolmona to get Fruoa. Telling Elphie about this now would just upset her more." Glinda said after the maid left.

"I doubt there is an issue, but better safe than sorry."

"I hope this doesn't turn into a mess." Manif said.

"Me too. And things went so well with the Ministers." Glinda sighed.

"I guess expecting smooth sailing is a bit unrealistic." She added with a little chuckle.

"Especially around here. I just hope your fiancé doesn't create something if nothing is there." Manif smiled.

"You and me both." Glinda said.

"I'm going to the terrace. It looks out over the South Lawn. Maybe I can see my parents." She added.

"I'll come with." Dani smiled.

"Me too." Manif said.

"Six eyes are better than two."

"Thanks you all. As if we need all this. I just hope that Elphie doesn't cancel Terrace announcement. I think that would be the worst thing to do." Glinda said as the walked back to the terrace.

"I hope that your advisors think so as well." Dani said as she put her arm around Glinda and gave her a comforting squeeze.

X

"Where is Her Eminence?" Elphie asked one of Nessa's attendants when she came into the main room of the apartment.

"She is in her dressing room Your Excellency." The attendant said with a curtsy.

"But she…" The woman tried to say but Elphie was already heading in the direction of Nessa's bedroom suite. From the bedroom she could see into the large dressing room and saw Nessa sitting on the special bench that she used for dressing. She was clad in a brassiere and a long slip. An attendant was putting on her stockings and she appeared to be talking to someone. As she started to go into the room she saw that the someone was Nanny.

"Elphaba, what are…" Nessa said, very surprised to see Elphaba there. Her attendants were surprised as well and were not entirely sure whether they should stop attending to the Eminent Thropp to properly greet the Heir Apparent. They rarely saw the two together.

"You all may leave." Elphie said to the three women dressing Nessa as gently as she could manage, seeing as though she was very upset.

"I will finish attending to Her Eminence."

The women looked at Nessa in confusion. Nessa looked at Elphie irritably but nodded to the women. With a curtsey to Elphie and then to Nessa, they all left.

"Nanny would you excuse us please." Elphie said.

"But please stay close."

"Of course Elphaba dear. Nessa, I still think that your brown dress with the green print would be the best choice for the announcement later."

"Okay Nanny. I'll wear that one." Nessa said.

"Thank you for the privacy Nanny." Elphie said as she helped Nanny up from her chair.

"I understand Elphaba." Nanny said.

"Oh and if Shell comes, please keep him in the apartment.

"Oh Shell is in town with some school friends." Nanny said and Elphie realized that was probably what Devi was trying to tell her.

"Okay." Elphie smiled.

"You two just play nice. I mean it." Nanny said with a chuckle as she left.

"Elphaba, what is the meaning of this? You cannot just come storming into my dressing room and dismiss my people." Nessa said angrily.

"Nessa, I thought that you told me that Father was staying away from Colwen Grounds this weekend." Elphie said then knelt down to finish putting on Nessa's stockings.

"He is. What in Oz is making you act like a mad woman?" Nessa said irritably.

"He is here Nessa. I saw him." Elphie said.

"You must be mistaken. Papa was here but left at the beginning of the week. He told me that he would not be back until the middle of the month." Nessa replied.

"Glinda saw him as well. Nessa did he say anything about me when he was here?" Elphie asked as she reached to get Nessa's shoes.

"I need the brown ones, not those." Nessa said and Elphie nodded and went to the large shoe shelf.

"Papa has not even mentioned your name to me and as far as I know not to Shell either, since he left after all that unpleasantness. Are you sure that you and Glinda aren't just trying to cause trouble?"

"Oh for Oz's sake Nessa, why in the hell would I want to cause trouble for my own going public here? The notion is just absurd." Elphie said angrily as she held up two pairs of brown shoes.

"I'm worried about Father causing trouble."

"The ones with the buckle." Nessa said pointing to the shoes in Elphie's left hand.

"Why would Papa do that? I think that you are making more of this than need be." Nessa said.

"Father is fanatical about this issue Nessa, you know that. I have no idea what he might do. That is my problem." Elphie said as she knelt down beside Nessa again to help her on with her shoes.

"He has complete access to all of the palace. No one will even think twice to see him here and will not pay any mind to what he is doing, especially here in the family wing. I do not want Glinda or her parents exposed to him again. I am going to have them moved to the visitor's wing." She said seriously as she got up.

"Really Elphaba, must you be so dramatic. There is no need for that." Nessa huffed.

"In my opinion there is." Elphie countered seriously.

"I am going to speak to Harluc now."

"Elphaba just let me handle this." Nessa said.

"I don't think that…" Elphie started with irritation.

"No." Nessa said with authority.

"I insist that you let me deal with Papa. I have stayed out of all of this announcement stuff as per my arrangement with Glinda. She has held up her end even better than I anticipated that she could and I'll tell you about that later. But I will not have you confronting Papa, if he is here, in the state that you are in. I'll handle it. I give you my word that I will not let him do anything to ruin the announcement or the reception. Believe it or not, I want this to work out too." Nessa said with a hint of indignation. Elphie looked at her oddly, but let go of some of her irritation.

"Okay, okay." Elphie sighed in frustration.

"I know that you do. Instead of going down to Harluc's office why don't I ask him to come up here?" I believe that he will be able to help. The announcement is in two hours and I want some sort of resolution before that." Elphie said.

"All right, fine. I'll summon him. Now help me dress." Nessa said.

"Thank you." Elphie said as she went to get her sister's dress.

X

"That is very disturbing." Harluc said to Maril, after he reported what he had found.

"But you didn't find Frex, correct?" Fruoa asked.

"No, just that group of four men with buckets of water and blank signs in that far off corner of the Front Lawn." Maril replied then turned towards a knock at the door. He got up and opened it.

"I am very sorry to intrude First Minister, but Jolmona, the maid assigned to the Uplands wishes to see the Ambassador." Harluc's assistant said.

"Send her in." Harluc said and the man nodded. A moment later a very nervous Jolmona entered Harluc's office.

"My apologies for interrupting but Miss Upland sent me to ask Ambassador Gruity to come up to her suite." Jolmona said.

"Are you privy as to why?" Fruoa asked.

"She asked me after she discovered that her parents were out taking a walk on the South Lawn. That is all that I know." The woman said.

"Thank you Jolmona. Please go tell Miss Upland that I will be right there." Fruoa smiled.

"Do you think she has reason to be concerned Maril?" She asked.

"I do not believe so. But I have some privates that are dressed in page livery milling around. With your permission I will send them to find Mr. And Mrs. Upland." Maril said.

"That is a good idea. Dispatch them then return here. Devi said that Elphaba wanted to talk to me but perhaps I should go to her. I'd like you to join me." Harluc said then Maril nodded and left.

"It's not like I was expecting this to go entirely smoothly but Frex was one obstacle that I did not anticipate." Harluc sighed.

"I can't imagine that he would organize something to physically harm his own daughter. Even if he did disown her." Fruoa said.

"Well speculating will drive us crazy, let's just try to reign this in before the announcement. Harluc said as he rose from his chair.

"You know, Glinda really does have a good head on her shoulders. Anticipating that there might be an issue with her parents being out was a good call." Fruoa said as she and Maril started to leave the office.

"It was. I just hope that it is unwarranted." Harluc said.

"Me too." Fruoa agreed.

X

"I will allow precautions to be taken." Nessa said after listening to everything that Harluc and Maril had had to say.

"But I want one thing to be perfectly clear. My father is not a criminal; we do not know what is really going on. Keep an eye out for him and search for him if you feel that you must but do not track him down with men in uniforms. He is not to be harassed in any way or confronted about anything. If he is seen, I want you to ask him to go to my office and escort him there. I will talk to him. He is to be treated with respect at all times. Is that understood?"

"It is understood Your Eminence." Maril said.

"By your leave I will go attend to this matter." He added with a bow and Nessa nodded.

"What has become of those men Harluc, the ones with the buckets of water, who claimed to have volunteered for fire duty?" Elphie asked.

"They are under surveillance. I am of the opinion that whatever they might be up to, if anything, is apart from your father being here. Violence is not his nature." Harluc said.

"I am inclined to agree, but that is still highly disturbing." Elphie said.

"I know. But as I stated earlier, I see no reason to call off the Terrace announcement. From what I have been told the crowd that has gathered is larger than that for your ceremonies. And the general mood seems to be good." Harluc said with a smile.

"I have no intention of calling off the announcement. I have come too far to not see this through. I really want it to be over with." Elphie said.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me I need to tend to some last minute details." Harluc said and Nessa gave him leave to go.

"Thank you for the accommodation Nessa." Elphie said.

"I know that you don't see the need for most of it."

"I don't. But I am a woman of my word." Nessa said.

"Yes, you are. I'll see you in an hour and a half in the anteroom." Elphie said with a smile.

"And I think that the brown dress was a good choice as well." She added before she left.

X

Gwenot and Samion were back in their suite by the time Elphie returned. Fruoa was still there but had not told them much. Elphie explained everything that she, Nessa, Harluc and Maril had talked about in careful detail. Glinda became distressed to the point of tears, but eventually calmed down. After all questions had been answered Fruoa excused herself to go help Harluc and Dani and Manif went down to their and Elphie's suite to get ready.

"Samion, Gwenot would you please excuse Glinda and me." Elphie asked her future in laws.

"Of course darling." Gwenot smiled. Elphie returned the smile then led Glinda into her bedroom.

"I'm glad that you did not want to cancel our announcement." Glinda said after several soft kisses.

"I think in the long run it would have been counterproductive." Elphie smiled.

"Me too." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie again.

"Lyndie, are you sure that you are ready for this, from an empathic standpoint?" Elphie asked seriously.

"I am. I've been practicing. I had no trouble with the Ministers. I know that this is very different but I'm prepared. And I'm also looking forward to it. Elphie do you realize that in an hour or so we will be public in Munchkinland, which means in essence that we will be free to be us any where and every where. I'm more excited than anything." Glinda said with a happy wiggle. Elphie pulled her close and held her. Glinda melted into her embrace and cuddled against her.

"This will all work out." Elphie said more to reassure herself more than anything.

"It absolutely will. We will have it no other way. And apparently, neither will Nessa. I'm glad that she is playing nice." Glinda smiled.

"She understands what is at stake, at least from her perspective, which is good enough." Elphie smiled.

"You need to get ready to dazzle the Munchkin people." She added when Glinda cuddled closer.

"I know. Kiss me first. A knee buckling, breath stealing, dizzying kiss." Glinda sighed.

"I'd be delighted." Elphie said then began her task with the utmost diligence.

X

Elphie stood looking at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly. Even though she was now somewhat used to seeing herself dressed in semi-formal clothing, the sight still confounded her at times, like now. She was as ready as she would ever be to go out on that Terrace so she took a deep breath and let it out slowly before leaving her room.

"You look great green girl." Manif smiled as Elphie came into the room.

"I'm not sure that I see the need for semi-formal clothing for this announcement but Glinda thinks it is necessary."

"For you two yeah but I don't know why I have to be in a suit and tie. I'm not even going to be out there." Manif chuckled as he loosened his tie.

"I'm going down to Glinda's. Meet us down there in fifteen minutes?" Elphie smiled.

"We will be there." Manif smiled.

Elphie left her suite and saw two pages standing by the back stairs. She knew that they were soldiers and it made her feel better to see them. She didn't really like the fact that it did but was not going to fight the fact that it did. There was another page in the family living area and she knew that there would be two more by the front stairs. She knocked on the door to the suite then let herself in.

"Hello Elphaba, you look wonderful." Samion smiled.

"Thank you. Is Lyndie close to ready?" Elphie asked with a chuckle.

"I believe so. She mentioned something about waiting for you to apply the finishing touches." Samion smiled.

"I see. If you will excuse me, I'll go find out what that means." Elphie said.

"I'm anxious to know as well." Samion chuckled.

"Lyndie, it's Elphie." Elphie said as she knocked on the door.

"I hear you require finishing touches." She chuckled as she opened the door. She saw Glinda standing in front of the mirror and smiled.

"But you look stunning so I can't imagine that you are not yet finished."

"I want you to put in my earrings." Glinda said.

"Of course my precious." Elphie said as she took an earring from Glinda's hand then kissed a waiting earlobe. Slowly and with reverence she performed the ritual to put in Glinda's earrings then held her quietly until Gwenot knocked on the door to tell her that Dani and Manif had arrived and that it was time to go.

X

The area outside the anteroom was a buzz of activity. The Ministers and their assistants were all there as were the Judges. There were also some mayors and other local officials. Glinda walked into it and stood a little taller and smiling a little broader because she was on Elphie's arm. Nessa was there as well, but for the moment they were the center of attention. She saw Paszor and waved to him with enthusiasm.

"Hi Papa Paz." Glinda bubbled as he came over.

"Hello Glinda." Paszor smiled

"And to you as well Elphaba my child."

"Hello Paszor. I'm glad that you could come, even though you really did not have to." Elphie said.

"Of course I didn't have to. I wanted to. I wouldn't miss this. I hear things with the Ministers went splendidly." Paszor said.

"I charmed their socks off." Glinda giggled and Elphie nodded.

"That's good to know. I think…" Paszor said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to get in there." Harluc said pointing to the anteroom.

"Of course. We will talk later." Paszor smiled. Harluc hurried them into the anteroom along with Gwenot, Samion, Manif and Dani.

"Well everything here is ready." Harluc said after consulting with some of his staff.

"Any sign of my father?" Elphie asked.

"Not a glimpse from any of us but we have heard people talking about seeing him here. Not to worry though."

"I'm not. Shall we get started?" Elphie said and Glinda stroked her hand with her thumb.

"I am going to announce you." Nessa said. Harluc was going to, but it was within Nessa's rights and Elphie did not have it in her right then to fight it. She figured that Nessa knew this and that is why she was taking over.

"As you wish Nessa." Elphie said and Glinda smiled at her, looking her directly into her eyes. Nessa looked at her impassively then was wheeled out onto the Grand Terrace and up onto her special platform.

The crowd cheered wildly and Glinda took the opportunity to accustom herself to the onslaught of group emotions. Nessa allowed the cheering to continue for a time then held up her hand to quiet them down.

"She has quite a commanding presence out there." Glinda commented.

"She does." Fruoa said.

"As Harluc says, she knows how to work a crowd." She added with a slight chuckle.

"Fellow Munchkins." Nessa said through the amplification device.

"It is good to see so many of you have come to hear the announcement by the Heir Apparent. There have been rumors circulating and I know that you are all curious as to what is really happening. I believe that hearing the information directly from the Heir herself will lay those rumors to rest once and for all. I want to assure you all that Elphaba has my full support." Nessa said then waved as the crowd cheered again.

"That is apparently your cue." Harluc said. Glinda gave Elphie's hand a squeeze and gave her a small bounce and wiggle before letting her hand go. Elphie went to the door that led out to the Terrace then turned back to look at her family and friends. Paszor, Gwenot, Samion and Dani all gave her a reassuring smile, Manif held out his fist with his thumb pointing upward and Glinda mouthed 'I love you' then blew her a kiss.

As soon as Elphie stepped out onto the Terrace the crowd went wild again. She never understood why and held up her hand to stop it much sooner than Nessa had.

"Thank you for coming." Elphie said into the amplification device and she had to quit the crowd when they started to cheer again.

"I am aware of some of the rumors that have been going around about me being engaged. I know that there are many different ones so I am not going to try to address them specifically. I am just going to tell you the whole truth. I am engaged to be married to a young lady from Gillikin named Glinda Upland. And yes, I said a young lady. I am betrothed to someone of my own gender." Elphie said and there was a buzz of conversation from the crowd. Some of it was positive, most of it was confused but some was outright negative. Nessa held up her hand to quiet the crowd and they responded quickly.

"I know that this comes as a shock. I am well aware of traditional Munchkin views on the subject of same sex couples. I cannot do anything about the various attitudes that you all have about whom I choose to marry. I can however, make sure that I follow proper protocol as it pertains to my status and I have. The Ministers have vetted Miss Upland and my advisors as well as Her Eminence have gotten to know her. Now I would like to introduce her to you." Elphie said and the buzz of conversation started again. Elphie ignored it and turned to go to the Terrace door.

"You're on." Dani smiled.

"She was wonderful wasn't she?" Glinda sighed.

"She was." Manif smiled.

With a smile Elphie held out her hand. Glinda accepted it and walked out onto the large Terrace. She looked out on the expansive lawn that was crowed with people and remembered being down there with them watching Elphie. She heard the buzz of conversation and felt the mishmash of emotions. Even though it was just a confused jumble there was a distinct undertone of curiosity and Glinda thought that was a very good thing.

"Ladies and gentleman of Munchkinland, It is my honor to present to you my fiancé, Miss Glinda Upland." Elphie said with a smile. There was some minor cheering, some applause and some boos.

"Hi Glinda!" Someone yelled and there were some laughs from the crowd.

"Hi!" Glinda bubbled as she waved and the crowd quieted immediately upon hearing her voice. No one in the crowd had expected her to speak.

"It is a pleasure for me to be here and an honor to be able to talk to you. I know that not all of you approve of me marrying your Heir and that some of you will even actively oppose it. But I also know that some of you have already accepted me and many others are keeping an open mind. I understand all of that. I would love to be able to win all of you over but I realize that won't happen. We have faced similar reactions and acknowledge them as a part of our lives. In fact, one of my cousins was so opposed to me being engaged to another girl that she tried everything she could to break us up. But she came around eventually. Your Heir apparently won her over." Glinda said the last part with a giggle at her little joke and most of the crowd responded with laughter. Fruoa looked at Harluc with a satisfied smile and the both nodded.

"Whatever your opinions are, I just want you to know that I understand Elphaba's obligations to Munchkinland and I will support her fully as she meets them." She continued then a voice from the crowd interrupted her.

"Will you come with her when she returns?" Someone yelled out.

"I will." Glinda replied with a smile.

"Do you go to Shiz too?" Someone else yelled, taking advantage of the situation. Glinda didn't catch the whole question but someone closer relayed it. Nessa started to stop it but Harluc intervened, telling her that it might be wise to just let it play out for now. Elphie was wary too, but knew Glinda could handle it.

"I do. I'm a Third Year. And I am very proud of Elphaba, she is a wonderful scholar." Glinda beamed.

"Aren't you just in it for the money?" Another person yelled and Elphie bristled. Glinda merely took her hand and smiled.

"Not at all. My family has enough of their own. " Glinda replied and people laughed.

"Do your parents approve?" Came another question that was relayed from the back.

"They do and they have from the start. They love Elphaba. Would you like to meet them?" Glinda said and the crowd cheered.

"Can we now?" Glinda asked with a bounce.

"Why not?" Harluc shrugged and went to the anteroom to get them. Glinda's parents were supposed to have been presented more formally, but since the Q and A started; the whole tone of the announcement had changed. Nessa wasn't happy, Elphie seemed a bit flustered but it seemed to be going well.

"Do the honors Elphie." Glinda grinned as Gwenot and Samion came out onto the Terrace.

"Ladies and gentleman may I present my future mother and father in law Gwenot and Samion Upland." Elphie said with a smile. They waved and the crowd applauded and cheered some but there was still a sense of confusion.

"Or as I like to call them Momsie and Popsicle." Glinda laughed and some of the crowd did too.

"How long have you been engaged?" A question came. It was easier to hear now because Harluc had discreetly directed that some bullhorns be taken out into the crowd.

"Almost eleven months." Glinda replied.

"When's the wedding?" Someone yelled.

"My parents will not permit me to marry until after I graduate. I graduate in May. We haven't set a specific date yet. " Glinda grinned.

While a few more innocent questions were being asked, Maril, who had been receiving reports from his soldiers in the crowd, was told that Frex was indeed in the crowd. He mentioned this to Harluc, who in turn told Elphie and Nessa that they should wrap up.

"Ladies and gentleman." Elphie said after the laughter caused by one of Glinda's responses died down.

"I truly appreciate the fact that you are keeping an open enough mind to want to get to know my fiancé and her parents a little better. But the hour is getting late and we must say goodbye now." Elphie said and there was a noise of displeasure from the crowd.

"Awwww, thank you." Glinda grinned.

"But The Heir is right. It is starting to get dark. I have to admit that Munchkinland has some spectacular sunsets. Goodnight everyone. I'm sure that I will be out here again for some reason or another." She added with a big smile as she waved.

"Goodnight from us as well." Samion said, on Harluc's advice, as he and Gwenot waved.

"My people." Nessa said to the crowd.

"Thank you for coming to hear this important announcement. Goodnight and please be safe in your travels home." She said and waved as well. The crowd erupted in cheers that continued for more than five minutes as Elphie, the Uplands and Nessa waved. There were some boos and mean comments as well but they were mostly drowned out. When Elphie heard the first one she slipped her hand into Glinda's and held it up.

"What is it Namom says…in for a penny, in for a pound." Elphie chuckled and Glinda bounced with sheer delight.

Under Harluc's direction everyone was led back into the anteroom, with Nessa being the last one off of the Terrace. As the doors closed, the crowd was still cheering.

"We need to talk." Nessa said to Harluc and Elphaba.

"Alone." She added then indicated that she wanted to go. She was wheeled out, leaving Harluc and Fruoa to deal with the people in the anteroom. There were questions and comments for about fifteen minutes until Harluc put a stop to it saying that they could continue sometime the next day.

"Glinda, you did a masterful job out there." Harluc smiled after the last person finally filtered out of the room.

"You certainly did." Fruoa agreed.

"I agree." Paszor said as he kissed her cheek.

"The people did not know what hit them." He added with a chuckle.

"Thank you. That was so much fun." Glinda bubbled.

"My sweet you need to even out." Elphie said quietly.

"I know, but I will with Mama and Dani. Best not to keep Her Eminence waiting." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie…."

"I'm fine Elphie. Just go talk to Nessa then we can do something fun later after dinner." Glinda said.

"All right Lyndie, I'll be quick." Elphie smiled.

"The quicker the better." Glinda grinned.

X

"I have a message for Miss Upland from Her Excellency." A young maid said shyly to Samion.

"I'll see that she gets it. Thank you." Samion smiled at the obviously nervous girl.

"As you wish sir." The maid said with a slight curtsy then hurried away.

"Who was that Daddy?" Glinda said as she came out of her bedroom with Dani.

"A messenger with a note from your intended." Samion smiled as he handed Glinda the small envelope with a wax seal.

"Ah they do love passing notes." Dani smiled.

"We do." Glinda chuckled as she broke the seal. She pulled a scrap of paper out of the envelope and read the brief note to herself then smiled.

"_Lyndie, meet me in the library in half an hour. Ask Dani and Manif to bring you. Elphie." _ Glinda read out loud.

"Yay! A clandestine meeting in the library. How intriguing." Glinda grinned.

"It might not be a fun meeting Galinda, considering what has been going on." Gwenot said seriously.

"Oh I don't think anything is wrong." Glinda said.

"Let me guess. You are reading between the lines again." Dani chuckled.

"Yep. It's like a code that Elphie doesn't even realize that she uses." Glinda said for the benefit of her parents.

"If there was something wrong, she would have used Glinda and Elphaba instead of Lyndie and Elphie. If it was serious she would have either had you two bring me down or she would have sent Devi or Fruoa to fetch me." She added.

"That does seem reasonable." Gwenot smiled.

"I've seen her figure out Elphaba's notes in far fewer words." Dani chuckled.

"Practice makes perfect." Glinda giggled.

"I'm off to change." She said with a bounce.

"I'll go see if Mani's awake." Dani smiled.

Twenty minutes later Dani and Manif came back down to the suite to collect Glinda. Glinda all but skipped down the hallway, the steps and into the library.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled when she saw Elphie in the back by the special bookshelf. Since no one but Dani and Manif was there and the door was closed she ran over and gave Elphie a fierce hug.

"Hello Lyndie. Hello Dani and Manif. Thank you for bringing her down." Elphie chuckled as she indicated that they should sit.

"How could we not? The Heir issued an order." Manif chuckled.

"What's up Elphie we are curious." Glinda said.

"Well for starters Nessa was a little put out by all the attention that you were getting, but Harluc convinced her that it was a very good thing and she accepted that. However, she does not want to have the combined family dinner tonight."

"I'm not surprised." Glinda said.

"But I am a little grateful." She added with a giggle.

"I have arranged for all of us to have dinner in the Eminent Thropp's dining room."

"Papa Paz too?" Glinda asked.

"Him too." Elphie smiled.

"Dani and Manif that includes you too. But if you would rather have a dinner alone together that can be arranged as well."

"Hmmmm, let's see. Romantic catered dinner with my wife or dinner with the family." Manif said using his hands as weights. The hand representing romantic dinner was nearly on the ground.

"Dinner with family." Dani chuckled.

"Right, family." Manif smiled as he moved the other hand down.

"Good choice." Glinda grinned.

"Now as for my father. Someone saw him in the crowd during the announcement but then he was spotted in a carriage leaving the grounds. He was followed into Center Munch. Harluc said that he would go tell him that Nessa would like to see him early tomorrow morning. They may have breakfast together and we can find out what is going on." Elphie said.

"Good." Glinda said.

"Well if he is not even here, why all the cloak and dagger down here in the library." Manif asked.

"I don't know what that means." Elphie said.

"Sneaky stuff." Glinda giggled.

"Ah. Well that had nothing to do with my meeting with Nessa. I wanted some time alone, really alone with Glinda before dinner." Elphie smiled.

"I see. So we were just delivery people." Manif smiled.

"Yes. And I thanked you for that." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"Dinner is in an hour."

"Give a girl some power, I tell ya." Manif lamented.

"Well we have an hour to kill before dinner. In our room, all alone with that big sunken tub…" He added, his voice trailing off as his eyebrows waggled.

"Come on hot shot." Dani grinned.

"We will see you two later." She said as she took Manif's hand.

As soon as they left, Elphie took Glinda's hand then slid the bookcase and opened the wall. She guided Glinda inside then slid the bookcase back into place. The whole thing took less than a minute. Manif knocked then popped his head back in to ask a question and was very confused to not see them. He left with a shrug, knowing that finding out where they were would provide him with new ammunition.

"The very first thing that I want to do is to tell you how proud of you I am." Elphie said as she looked into Glinda's eyes.

"I am so very proud of you."

"Thanks Elphie. I tried to be a good Heir's fiancée." Glinda said with a giggle.

"That's my girl." Elphie chuckled as she pulled Glinda to her.

"I like being your girl." Glinda said happily.

"Well you are, forever. My forever girl."

"Your forever girl." Glinda said with happy tears in her eyes.

"My forever girl." Elphie whispered then slowly started what would become an intricate, explorative kiss.


	171. Chapter 171

Harluc got out of his carriage and headed up the walkway to the house where he knew Frex was staying. There was a light fog and the grass on either side of the brick walk was covered in dew. A cat, sleeping on the porch looked at him in annoyance when he knocked on the door. A woman answered and was completely taken aback.

"First Minister, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" The woman said.

"Ma'am I need to speak with Frex. I was informed that he was here and it is quite urgent." Harluc said.

"He is out in the garden. I'll take you there." The woman said and indicated that he should follow her.

"May I get you some coffee or tea?" She asked.

"No thank you ma'am. I won't be long." Harluc said and the woman nodded then pointed to a door. Harluc opened it and saw Frex sitting in a chair facing away from the door.

"Hello Frex." Harluc said quietly. Frex turned around, looking genuinely surprised.

"I suppose that you know why I am here."

"I don't even know how you knew that I was here." Frex said.

"You were spotted on the lawn of Colwen Grounds yesterday." Harluc said as he sat down in a chair across from the man.

"I meant here at this house. There was no need to have me followed. I am leaving in a few hours." Frex said.

"Frex. Nessa knows that you are here. She wants to see you. She is insisting upon it actually." Harluc said noting that Frex looked tired and even older than he had a few weeks ago.

"She can be quite insistent when she wants something." Frex said with a smile.

"She wants you to come to the Palace and have breakfast with just her. No one else has to know you are there if that is what you want." Harluc said.

"All right. I should not have tried to come here without her knowledge." Frex said.

"Why did you come Frex?" Harluc asked even though he promised to let Nessa handle him.

"I received a message that it would be worth my time to come to Colwen Grounds this weekend. I don't know whom from. I almost didn't come but someone from one of my congregations was coming so I tagged along. I didn't stay though. When does my daughter want me for breakfast?" Frex answered.

"In half an hour. I have a carriage here to take you." Harluc said and Frex sighed.

X

"Good morning Rose." Frex said when he entered the dining room of Nessa's apartment.

"You should not have sent Harluc to fetch me." He said then gave Nessa a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Papa but I wanted to see you. Why didn't you stay here like always?" Nessa asked as Frex started serving breakfast.

"You know why Rose." Frex said.

"Why did you come then?" Nessa asked.

"It doesn't matter now my daughter. I am leaving in a few hours and will be back in a couple of weeks to see you." Frex said.

"Papa, I mean no disrespect but I need to know why you are here. It has caused a disruption." Nessa said.

"Nessarose, you need to trust that it doesn't matter now." Frex said.

"I'm sorry Papa but I cannot accept that. Did you come here to do harm to Elphaba?" Nessa asked.

"Rose, why in Oz would you think that?" Frex said clearly upset.

"There were some men out on the lawn yesterday with many buckets of water. They claimed to be on duty for any fires but it is suspected that they were going to try and harm Elphaba. Did you have anything to do with that?" Nessa said and watched her father's face fall.

"Nessarose Thropp I do not advocate violence, even against abhorrent things. I am shocked that you would suggest such a thing." Frex said sternly.

"Papa, please understand." Nessa pleaded.

"I am under great pressure to balance all of this out. I do not approve of what Elphaba is doing, but for the good of Munchkinland I need to try and smooth the way for it. Everyone knows how strongly you feel about Elphaba's engagement and just assumed that you were behind whatever was going to happen. I do not think you planned anything, but I am alone in that. Just tell me that you had nothing to do with what those men might have done and I will drop this." She said.

"I had nothing to do with whatever those men planned. Although I did received a message to come here this weekend, I had no idea why." Frex said.

"All right Papa. I will end this." Nessa said sincerely.

"And I'm sorry Papa."

Nessa and Frex finished their breakfast chatting about how his friends, the Horquasens, where he stayed, were. Frex did not stay after breakfast; he just kissed his daughter goodbye and left the dining room. As he was walking down the hallway he heard Shell talking in a room. He listened and heard that he was being fitted with a tuxedo and was excited about some reception that was being held for Elphaba and Glinda later that day.

He listened with disgust at his son's excited tone unaware that he was finished up and leaving the room.

"Hey Papa hi." Shell said excitedly when he saw his father. His excitement abated quickly however when he saw the look on his father's face.

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks Shell. I hope you have reconsidered your priorities by then." Frex said with a tone that indicated that he was very disappointed. He hurried away quickly before Shell could comment and a confused Shell went to go find Nessa to find out what was going on.

X

The morning started out well for Glinda and Elphie. After a nice casual breakfast with Dani, Manif, Gwenot and Samion they had several hours alone together. They took a walk, visited the hidden room in the library and got in a little snuggle time in Elphie's suite before Dani and Manif returned from their walk. After lunch, Glinda took a nap so Elphie went to go see Nessa and found out about her conversation with Frex. After that she spoke with Harluc about it and found out that those men but one really were just on the volunteer fire brigade. Harluc said that Maril's men had not seen him at all after that one time so they were going to be cautious, but not worry about it since Frex appeared to be out of the picture.

After that talk Elphie went back to her suite and found Manif reading because Dani had not slept well the night before and wanted to get in a nap too. Manif asked her to play a game of chess and they annoyed one another until Devi informed them that it was time to go to the salon.

X

"Oh wow." Glinda said as they entered the small sitting room of the salon.

"This is great."

"That upscale salon we go to in Shiz would be jealous if they saw this." Dani said as she looked around the room decorated with comfortable chairs, bright paintings on the walls, colorful rugs on the floor and a chandelier.

"Hello Your Excellency." A woman said as she came out of the main room.

"I am Befnoa and I am in charge here." She added as she curtsied.

"Hello Befnoa." Elphie smiled then introduced everyone else.

"We are ready to provide you with whatever pre reception pampering you wish. Please come this way." Befnoa smiled and led them into a brightly lit area with light colored tiles on the floor, murals of flower gardens and fields on the walls and large plants in the corners. There were various stations that had adjustable chairs in front of mirrors along the wall. There were also a few chairs that were in front of large sinks. Pamil and her nieces were there along with two other women. They all curtsied and smiled as they were introduced.

"Here we will do your hair and make up." Befnoa said as she led the group through the room towards another.

"And in here is where we give massages." She said indicating a more dimly lit room that was divided into three sections with patterned partitions. There were carpets on the floor and scented candles on narrow shelves around the walls. Soft music was playing in the background.

"I'm getting one of those." Fruoa smiled.

"Me too." Glinda said excitedly.

"Now back over here is the space for manicures, pedicures and facials." Befnoa said indicating another brightly lit room with more plants, paintings on the walls and specialized chairs and tables.

"And the dressing rooms are over there. That's where you start. When you are changed we will find out what everyone wants and we will get started."

"Elphie this place is grand. It's like the spa that Momsie and I went to in Quox." Glinda bubbled as they went into one of the dressing rooms.

"It is not anything like I thought it would be." Elphie said.

"You like this don't you." Glinda smiled.

"I'm glad Nessa has a place like this. Fruoa, Devi, Nanny and the others as well but I think this suits Nessa." Elphie said.

"I do to." Glinda said as she put a long white robe on. Since Elphie was not getting a massage, she put on one of the half robes that she was used to at Pamil's. They shared a quick, but affectionate kiss before leaving their room.

Pamil was assigned to attend to whatever Elphie required but the others were going to be attended to by different people, depending on what they needed. They started out with Fruoa and Gwenot getting massages while Glinda, Dani and Elphie went to the room for manicures, pedicures and facials. Pamil had everything she needed to completely pamper Elphie, even the special facial mask, which pleased Glinda to no end. The three friends had a wonderful time chatting while being pampered. No one was in a hurry and after a little over an hour after they started Glinda and Dani went for massages while Fruoa and Gwenot went in for manicures and the rest. Before she went in for her massage, Glinda settled Elphie in a chair to have her hair trimmed by Pamil.

"Wow that was incredible." Glinda said as she came out into the main room with Dani after their massages.

"It was." Dani agreed.

"Where's Elphie?" Glinda asked Pamil.

"She is sitting in there with your mother and the ambassador. I did something new with her hair for the reception." Pamil said.

"I think that you will like it." She added with a smile as Glinda skipped off.

"Mrs. Guoyn, why don't we get started on your hair. Would you prefer a floral or a citrus based shampoo?" A woman named Caszix asked.

"Surprise me." Dani smiled.

-x-

"I love it!" Glinda exclaimed after giving Elphie's hair a through examination. The sides were up in a very unique braid but the back hung down as usual. The look complimented Elphie's face and would look wonderful with her dress.

"I'm glad." Elphie smiled as she accepted Glinda's hug.

"And what a wonderful surprise." Glinda smiled.

"Would you excuse us please?" She said to her mother and Fruoa, who were getting their facial masks removed.

Glinda took Elphie back into their dressing room and gave her a very nice kiss.

"This has been such treat. And we had such a good day today. That bodes well for this evening. You are going to wow them all my love." Glinda grinned.

"I'm confident that any wowing that is done, will be done by you." Elphie smiled as she tickled a bare spot on Glinda's chest caused by her robe loosening.

"I'm sure that you will hold up your end." Glinda giggled.

"Maybe unintentionally." Elphie smiled.

"We'd best get you out there to have your hair done."

"One more kiss?" Glinda asked and Elphie obliged.

When they emerged a blushing Elphie went to sit in a vacant chair while everyone else was in various stages of getting their hair done. Dani was sitting in a chair with her head under a dome type thing that Elphie knew was a way to dry wet hair. Glinda was being settled into a seat in front of a sink to have her hair washed while Fruoa was in the midst of having her hair washed. Gwenot was in another chair having her hair styled. There was a lot of chatting and laughing as the four women went through the process of getting hairdos and makeup for the reception. By the time they were all finished it was time to get dressed. As they made their way out of the basement up to the family wing, they complimented each other's hair and talked about what fun they had at what Dani had started calling The Spa CG.

"I can't wait to see you all dressed up." Glinda said as Elphie dropped her off at her suite.

"You have seen me dressed up." Elphie chuckled.

"Not with that hair." Glinda pointed out.

"True." Elphie smiled.

"I'll be back down in a little while."

"I'm looking forward to it." Glinda said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"And I'll bring a body guard." Elphie smiled then kissed a giggling Glinda before going to her own room.

X

"Nanny, do I really have to wear this thing?" Shell asked as he walked into Nanny's sitting room carrying his bow tie in his hand.

"Oh how handsome you look." Nanny gushed as she got up from her chair.

"And I see that Hanter fixed the problem with your jacket sleeves." She added as she took the tie and started to put it on Shell.

"He said that I would grow into my arms and legs." Shell laughed but squirmed as Nanny attempted to tie his tie.

"Hold still there boy." Nanny chuckled and Shell more or less complied.

"So much like your mother. She did not like dressing up either."

"Nanny do you think that my mother would be going to Elphaba's engagement reception if she were alive?" Shell asked and Nanny stopped her task and looked at him and sighed softly.

"I think that she would Shell." Nanny answered honestly.

"She sort of liked Elphaba, right?" Shell asked earnestly. Nanny walked back over to the sofa and sat down. She and Shell had engaged in similar conversations before so she was not surprised by the question.

"Sit with me Shell." She said and patted the space beside her. Shell obeyed and sat down beside her.

"Yes, your mother sort of liked Elphaba. I think that, like the rest of us, she just wasn't exactly sure how to deal her when she was very young. Shell, your mother was a very complicated woman. Don't get me wrong, I loved her dearly, but she could be a handful in her own right. In my opinion, I just don't think she was mature enough to cope with a difficult baby. And Elphaba's unusual coloring did not make it easier for her. But she cared for Elphaba in her way, and I hold the belief that she would have figured out how to create a relationship with her as she grew older."

"And she would have approved of Elphaba and Glinda getting married?" Shell asked.

"Approved of, I cannot honestly say but I feel that she would have found a way to accept and support your sister's choice of a mate. Including attending this reception." Nanny smiled as she reached up to finish fixing Shell's tie.

"Why aren't you attending Nanny? I know that you don't approve of Elphaba and Glinda, but you do support her, right?"

"Oh now Shell, I am not the formal reception type. Besides I do not have a thing to wear to such a soiree." Nanny chuckled.

"But you look very debonair and will make a fine impression at that party. Your mother would have been exceptionally proud of what a fine young man you are becoming."

"Really?" Shell asked hopefully.

"I am positive of it." Nanny replied reassuringly as she realized where all of Shell's questions were coming from.

"I know that your father showing up here for questionable reasons has unsettled you. But none of it has anything to do with you, none of it. Your father has always been proud of you and he still is whether he is expressing it or not. His issues with Elphaba and her engagement are his, not yours. They never have been and they never will be." She continued.

"I know that Nanny, he just seemed so disappointed in me." Shell said.

"Shell, now you listen to me very carefully." Nanny said firmly, making sure that she had the boy's attention.

"Yes, your father is disappointed that you do not believe as he does. But that is not the same as being disappointed in you. There comes a time in every child's life when they in some way take a stand that goes against what their parents believe. Your mother did it, Elphaba has done it, and even I did it. It is a right of passage to becoming an adult. This is yours. It might not be your only one, but it is more than likely your biggest one. You not only accept and support your sister, but you approve of her being with Glinda because you can see how happy she is. You can't change your father. You can only choose to accept him as he is, like you chose to accept Elphaba."

"That's sort of what Nessa told me. She said I can think what I want to but I can't flaunt it at Papa. Devi explained what flaunt meant." Shell smiled. Talking to Nanny always made him feel better about things.

"Nessa is a good girl. She has handled this amazingly well." Nanny said.

"I think that she just wants all this to be done with. I don't think she likes all the attention that Elphaba is getting. " Shell chuckled.

"Of that I am sure." Nanny laughed.

"Shell, did you understand what I told you?" She asked more seriously.

"Yep. Don't let Papa get to me. I can love and respect him without believing everything he does and he can do that for me too." Shell said and Nanny was very impressed.

"You have a good head on your shoulders Shelly. Now stand up here and let me give you a final once over." Nanny smiled. She adjusted his jacket and tie, smoothed down his hair then kissed his forehead.

"Nanny!" Shell complained.

"A fine young man. Now don't get all rumpled before the reception." Nanny chuckled and gave his tie one last adjusting.

"I won't. Elphaba wanted to see me. I'm going down there now." Shell smiled then turned to leave. After taking a few steps he turned back around and gave Nanny a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before jogging out of the room.

"I love you to boy." Nanny smiled as she watched him go.

X

"Thank you for your help Dani." Elphie smiled after Dani helped her zip up her dress and fastened her necklace.

"Glinda usually attends to these things."

"It's my pleasure. You look wonderful. That hairdo that Pamil did certainly does compliment your dress."

"Glinda thought it would." Elphie said then sighed a little.

"I'm nervous." She said softly.

"With reason. You'll feel better once you are with Glinda." Dani smiled.

"I can send your sparring partner in here if that would help." She added with a chuckle and Elphie chuckled too.

"I'm sure he will show up on his own eventually. He always seems to…" Elphie said then was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's me green girl." They heard Manif's voice say and she and Dani laughed.

"See?" Elphie said as Dani opened the door.

"Were your ears burning?" Dani chuckled.

"Or just sore from pressing it against the door." Elphie smiled and Dani laughed in a way that indicated that was a better option.

"Hey, what did I do?" Manif protested.

"I just came to tell Her Excellency that her brother is here."

"You didn't do anything. It was just a timing thing." Dani smiled.

"I agree. You were right on time." Elphie said with a slight smile and Manif just chuckled.

"Okay fine. Your brother is waiting." Manif said to Elphaba.

"And Glinda needs your help." He said to Dani.

"Please tell Shell that I will be right out." Elphie said.

"Matron of Honor to the rescue." Dani smiled as she left Elphie's room.

"Hi Dani." Elphie heard Shell say.

"You look really great."

"Thank you Shell. You look great yourself. Don't forget, I get a dance tonight." Dani smiled.

"Oh I won't." Shell said with a grin.

"I don't think you have to worry about him green girl." Manif said quietly to Elphie.

"He seems to be just fine."

"I hope so." Elphie smiled.

"Do you want me to wait around for you?" Manif asked.

"No. Just go on down with Dani. But thank you. For everything." Elphie smiled then kissed her friend's cheek.

"Just being a good MOH." Manif laughed.

"See you in a bit." He said after he kissed Elphie's cheek. After he left the room and shut the door Elphie went over to her mirror and looked at herself the way she always did in these situations, with a hint of disbelief that it was really her inside of the beautiful formal dress. As ready as she would ever be, she opened her door and walked out into the main room.

"Wow!" Shell said when he saw Elphie.

"I mean really wow."

"Thank you. I think." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"You look very handsome Shell."

"Nanny said I was debonair. She did my tie." Shell grinned.

"That color looks so good on you. I've never seen you in light colors."

"Glinda chose our dresses. Hers is the same color." Elphie said.

"I'll bet she is beautiful too." Shell smiled.

"I'd bet that too." Elphie replied with a slight blush and Shell chuckled.

"And we'd win." Shell said.

"Shell I just wanted to make sure that you are all right." Elphie said.

"I had a good talk with Nanny. She explained a lot. She even said that if Mama were still alive that she would be attending your reception." Shell said and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"And that me going in spite of Papa's objections is part of my right of passage to being an adult."

Elphie wondered what kind of conversation Nanny and Shell had but since Shell seemed no worse for the wear she decided to not worry about it.

"I'm glad talking to Nanny helped." Elphie said sincerely.

"But Shell, there is a chance that you might hear some not so nice things about Glinda and me at the reception. Most people invited are supportive or at least open minded, but we never know. I just don't want you to be upset by it."

"Oh don't worry about that. They can think what they want, as long as they don't upset you or Glinda. I'm going to celebrate. And maybe even have my first glass of champagne." Shell said proudly.

"Well we will see about the champagne. But I'm glad that that you are going to attend and debonair is a good word to describe you. I am looking forward to several dances with you. And I know for a fact that Glinda is as well." Elphie smiled.

"This shindig might not be so bad after all." Shell laughed.

"I asked Nanny if she was going to come. She said that she wasn't the formal reception type and didn't have anything to wear. Can Glinda use magic to make dresses? She could make one for Nanny then maybe she would go to."

"Shell, as far as I know Nanny has never been fond of these formal things. She does not have to go if she does not want to. But if it will make you feel better Glinda and I will go see her before we go down. But no magic." Elphie said.

"Oh well. I thought it was worth a try." Shell laughed.

"You'd best be going. You are Nessa's escort after all." Elphie smiled.

"I'm going. But I wanted to tell you something first." Shell said.

"Go ahead." Elphie said.

"I was down on the lawn with some friends when you and Glinda made your announcement. Nessa and Harluc both told me that I didn't need to be out there too so I just stayed away. Anyway, one of my friends said that two girls marrying one another is just a waste of girls. But another one said that if you were standing up there in front of everyone saying that you were going to marry a girl, then marrying someone of your own sex must be okay because you were the governor and you know what you are doing. I think some of the people around us agreed with him even if they don't understand." Shell said seriously.

"And they also thought that Glinda was really pretty, had a pretty voice and was funny. I got to brag that she was going to be my sister in law." He added with a chuckle.

"It seems like you know what you are doing as well." Elphie smiled.

"Maybe. But I hope that I am as brave as you are when I'm older. Montiur said you had guts. I agreed." Shell said.

"Well we all have guts." Elphie smiled and patted Shell's belly making him chuckle.

"But bravery takes many forms. I think you were brave to attend the announcement with your friends." She added then they heard Devi announcing herself as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Elphie said.

"Hello Elphaba. You look marvelous." Devi said.

"Thank you Devi." Elphie replied.

"Shell, Nessa sent me down here to look for you." Devi chuckled.

"I apologize Devi. We were talking." Elphie smiled.

"No harm done, but you should wrap it up. Nessa does hate to be kept waiting." Devi said.

"I know. I'm coming." Shell said and Devi nodded then left.

"If you get nervous tonight, just let Glinda do the talking. I don't think anything makes her nervous." Shell smiled.

"I think that is very sound advice. She loves these sorts of events. But I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm sure that she is a bit nervous too." Elphie said.

"But you had best go now. I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay Sis. Nessa told me last time I was late that if I was late again she'd put me in the dungeon." Shell chuckled.

"She was just kidding though."

"Better not test that." Elphie chuckled as she and Shell walked to the door.

"That's good advice." Shell laughed, stressing the word that's.

"See ya." He said then sprinted down the hall.

Elphie laughed softly as she watched Shell leave and wondered why she was worried about her little brother. He bounced back from anything. She looked at the clock and figured that if she and Glinda were going to see Nanny, she should probably go see if she was ready.

"Well we can always stop by after the reception." Elphie chuckled as she left the room.

X

"Oh Elphie, I knew that new sort of braid would look extra beautiful with that dress." Glinda said excitedly after several soft kisses when they were alone in Glinda's room.

"Lyndie, we have a little time before we need to be downstairs. I'd like us to drop by and see Nanny, if that's all right."

"I'm sure you had other plans for the extra time you created by being ready on time." She added with a chuckle and Glinda laughed and batted at her.

"Well I did but going to see Nanny is a much better idea. Is there a reason?" Glinda said.

"I'll fill you in on the way to her rooms." Elphie said.

"Then just let me fix my lipstick and we will be off." Glinda grinned.

Elphie went out into the empty main room and unconsciously played with her engagement ring. Samion and Gwenot had gone downstairs with Dani and Manif to meet Paszor. After seeing Nanny Glinda and Elphie were supposed to meet them there.

"Ready whenever you are." Glinda said and Elphie turned around.

"I will never tire of telling you how stunning you are." Elphie breathed.

"Ditto." Glinda smiled.

"Ditto?" Elphie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm expediting the process to save time." Glinda giggled.

"I see. That's very considerate of you." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Well I am officially the Heir's fiancé now. I need to be practical. At least while I'm here." Glinda smiled.

"If you say so my sweet." Elphie chuckled as she offered Glinda her arm. As they walked slowly down to Nessa's apartment Elphie told Glinda all about her talk with Shell. Glinda said that she would be more than happy to conjure a dress for Nanny but Elphie held firm on no magic.

X

"Oh my." Devi said enthusiastically when Glinda and Elphie entered the main room of Nessa's apartment.

"You two are lovely. Simply lovely."

"Thank you Devi." Glinda grinned.

"These are the dresses you wore to your official engagement party?" Devi asked.

"Yes they are. It took forever to find them. Or more accurately for them to find us." Glinda chuckled.

"Hanter did mention that one of his apprentices found these for you. And I must say, he does have a good eye, these suit you both." Devi smiled.

"Luckily for us, and the clothing industry in general, Glinda thought so as well." Elphie replied with a small chuckle and Glinda shrugged and giggled.

"I admire a woman who knows what she wants and settles for nothing less." Devi said.

"See." Glinda grinned as she batted lightly at Elphie. Elphie merely smiled and shrugged slightly, much to Glinda's delight and Devi's amusement.

"Devi, we would like to see Nanny before we go to the reception, do you know if she is receiving?" Elphie said.

"Oh, I think that she will always want to see you two. And I believe she would like to see you in your engagement finery as well. I was just getting ready to make us some tea, why don't you two go in and visit for a bit then tell her that tea will be ready when she is." Devi smiled.

"We will do that." Elphie said and offered her arm to Glinda. Devi watched them walk down the hallway to Nanny's suite and smiled. She knew that Vifona was struggling a bit with the fact that Elphaba was engaged to someone of her own sex, but she truly cared for Elphaba and was supportive of her happiness.

"Nanny." Elphie called rather quietly when they reached Nanny's suite and saw the door open. Nanny was standing by her window and turned in surprise when she heard Elphie's voice.

"May we come in?"

"Elphaba, Glinda, of course." Nanny said as she walked over. She put her hands together and smiled brightly as she gave Elphie and Glinda the once over.

"How wonderful you both look. Those dresses are beautiful."

"Thank you Nanny." Elphie smiled.

"That color is very unique and suits you Elphaba dear. I don't know why we didn't think to dress you in light colors when you were young." Nanny chuckled as she touched the lace.

"It's taken me awhile to get her used to dressing in light colors. She has several white garments and dresses with white in them." Glinda smiled.

"Well good for you Glinda dear." Nanny said with certainty.

"You two are not going to be late for your reception are you?"

"No Nanny. We just wanted to stop by before we went down. Shell said that you and he had a good talk." Elphie smiled.

"He is a good boy, he will figure all of this out in fine form. He cleans up nicely too." Nanny chuckled.

"He did look very handsome." Elphie agreed.

"Now, I don't want you to worry a bit about him, or about him and your father. I mean that. They will find their footing." Nanny said seriously.

"I know they will. I just wanted to thank you for helping him. And for supporting us." Elphie said then kissed her Nanny's cheek.

"Well of course I would do those things. I'm your Nanny after all.." Nanny smiled.

"Now you two had best be going. It is bad form for the guests of honor to be late to their own reception."

"We won't be. You'll be at the family breakfast tomorrow morning, won't you." Elphie asked.

"Absolutely, I wouldn't miss it. Now off with you. You might not be late for your reception, but you are making me late for tea with Devi."

"We spoke with Devi. Tea will be ready whenever you are. So you can't be late." Elphie chuckled.

"Don't be fresh." Nanny smiled.

"It's unbecoming to an engaged woman."

"I'll remember that." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba, I want you to know that I am proud of you. What you are doing, marrying this lovely girl whom I truly like." Nanny said as she patted Glinda's arm.

"Is a little hard for this old mind to come to terms with. But how you are doing it; formally and properly, with grace and dignity under pressure is a very good thing and I am proud of you." She finished and Glinda sniffled happily. Unable to contain herself, Glinda put her arms around Nanny's neck and gave her a big hug. Nanny smiled and returned it indulgently.

"Thank you Nanny. We love you too." Glinda said sincerely.

"You've got a good one here Elphaba. I'd keep her if I were you." Nanny laughed.

"I fully intend to. We will see you tomorrow for breakfast. Enjoy your tea with Devi." Elphie said as she took Glinda's hand.

"I'm glad that you will be having breakfast with us. Good night Nanny." Glinda smiled.

"Good night you two. Enjoy your reception." Nanny said.

"Oh we will. We get to dance." Glinda said with a little giggle and Elphie blushed slightly and Nanny merely chuckled at Glinda's excitement.

"She is really trying to understand us." Glinda said as they walked out of the apartment.

"I know. I just hope we weren't to…oh I don't know. I just don't want her to be uncomfortable around us." Elphie said.

"She wasn't Elphie, not really. She cares about you, very much. I think that if you are happy she will be too. I don't think that she would want you to fret." Glinda said after pulling Elphie to a stop.

"Besides, those little lines you get in your forehead when you fret don't at all go with your fabulous look." She added with a giggle.

"I'm over thinking this aren't I?" Elphie said.

"Not yet, but you were heading in that direction." Glinda smiled.

"Thank you for pointing me back in the right direction." Elphie smiled as she cupped Glinda's cheek.

"My pleasure." Glinda smiled. Elphie gave her the softest of kisses and she sighed happily.

"Now let's go show off a little."

"Just a little." Elphie smiled back.

X

By the time that Elphie and Glinda arrived in the anteroom to the formal reception hall only Gwenot and Samion were left. The pages posted outside the door were so stunned by seeing Elphie and Glinda dressed as they were and holding hands that they barely remembered to bow. This amused Glinda greatly and her soft giggle helped ease the nerves that were building in Elphie. Gwenot and Samion explained to them that everyone else had gone already entered in an appropriately formal fashion so that Nessa could be greeted properly and as she said 'make sure that everything was in order.' This did not surprise Elphie in the slightest. She figured that her sister would want to make sure that she got her share of the attention. Since she was doing so in an acceptable way, Elphie did not fault her this.

The pages were there to alert Harluc when Elphie and Glinda arrived at which point Samion and Gwenot would be presented. After that it would be Glinda and Elphie's turn and the reception would formally begin. After some reassuring hugs and kisses, Samion dispatched one of the pages to alert Harluc and they waited. There was music playing and they could hear it stop. At the nervous pages urging, Samion and Gwenot went to the double doors that lead to the reception hall and were announced by the Major Domo. Glinda simultaneously puffed up with pride and wiggled happily when she heard 'Mr. And Mrs. Samion Upland, parents of Her Excellency's fiancé.'

Through the door they could see Samion and Gwenot walk regally over to Nessa and greet her formally then shake hands with Harluc, Fruoa and the other Ministers. After a nod from Harluc, a page informed Elphie that everything was ready for them and they took their place in the doorway.

"Your Eminence, ladies and gentleman." The Major Domo said loudly.

"I present Her Excellency, Elphaba and her betrothed, Miss Glinda Upland of Gillikin." When the man moved out of the doorway Elphie held out her hand, palm down. Glinda placed her hand on top of Elphie's with a bright smile. They entered the reception hall to polite applause, murmurs of surprise and a few outright gawks that were quickly brought under control.

Women in elegant cocktail dresses and men in black tie deferred to them as they slowly and gracefully passed by. Glinda felt strong flutters of curiosity, which she expected and surprise, which she attributed to Elphie's attire. She was very thankful to feel no negativity. When they reached Nessa, Glinda curtsied and Elphie nodded deferentially, as was proper. At a signal from Nessa, servers dressed in white tuxedos carrying silver trays with etched crystal flutes of champagne moved amongst the guests. They even offered Shell a glass. He looked at Elphie expectantly and Elphie smiled and nodded, which made Shell smile broadly and Glinda beam. When everyone had champagne and Elphie had a flute of cider Nessa held up her hand for silence.

"Ladies and gentleman, please join me in congratulating Elphaba and Glinda and wishing them a long and happy life together." Nessa said lifting her glass. Glinda could feel and Elphaba knew that those words were not sincere, but they came across as such and that was all that mattered.

"To Elphaba and Glinda. Congratulations." Harluc said and the guests echoed the words with glasses raised high. After the toast everyone took a sip of their champagne. Elphie noticed that Shell made a face then put his glass on a nearby table and chuckled inwardly. Glinda was smiling broadly and Elphie could not help but smile when she noticed that she was trying and succeeding to not wiggle.

"Thank you everyone." Glinda bubbled making everyone smile.

"We are very honored that you are sharing this celebration with us. Please enjoy yourselves." Elphie said.

Harluc signaled and a new wave of servers started to circulate with trays of all sorts of hors d'oeuvres while others went about taking drink orders. Since the first part of the evening was for mingling Elphie and Glinda started off with Nessa's friends. They were most interested in their dresses; shoes, accessories and most especially the engagement rings and Glinda effortlessly guided the conversation. Elphie wasn't exactly sure if her effervescing fiancé won the girls over or not but by the time they moved on to another group, she knew that they were at least very impressed with her sense of style.

-x-

"Would you all mind if I stole the guests of honor away." Paszor said, rescuing Glinda and Elphie from a tedious conversation with three of the Ministers and their rather overbearing wives.

"Not at all Master Apothecary." One Minister said. It was common knowledge that Paszor was one of Elphaba's closet advisors.

"All though Miss Upland's sparkling conversation will certainly be missed." Another Minister added.

"Awww that is very sweet Mr. Minister." Glinda smiled.

"And also very true." The Minister said.

Glinda and Elphie appropriately excused themselves from the group and went with Paszor.

"Thank you Paszor." Elphie exhaled when they were out of earshot.

"I was charged with the task of preventing one group from monopolizing your time." Paszor laughed.

"A worthy and handy task." Glinda laughed.

"Two of those wives were very jealous." She added.

"What about the third?" Elphie asked curiously.

"She was tipsy." Glinda giggled.

"Already?" Elphie said surprised.

"That was Mrs. Stimok." Paszor said then dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

"She is well known for starting a party before the party actually starts." He added and Glinda chuckled.

"Paszor." Elphie said in shock.

"Gossip, really?"

"Not gossip, just scandalous fact." Paszor said and Glinda laughed.

"Oh I do love these events. You learn so much." Glinda grinned.

"It can be informative. For example Elphaba, a teacher at the school in Nest Hardings where your parents tried to send you is here tonight. She is now the Head Mistress of the school and a ranking member of the town council. She was one of the few people that thought you should be allowed to stay in school. I want you to meet her and some other local officials from Nest Hardings and the surrounding areas." Paszor smiled.

"This should be interesting. They can see that you've gone from toddler terror to sexy scholar." Glinda giggled softly.

"Lyndie, honestly." Elphie admonished gently while blushing, but Paszor laughed.

"Please don't encourage her." She directed at her friend.

"I'm fairly certain that she requires no encouragement from me to be her charming self." Paszor said.

"Thank you." Glinda smiled.

Paszor told the girls a little more about the group he wanted them to meet then led them over and made introductions. As they nibbled on hors d'oeuvres various people in the group talked about how they knew Elphie and her parents years ago then asked questions about her and Glinda's studies. The Head Mistress asked Elphie to come speak at the school and she provided a very diplomatic, noncommittal answer that satisfied the woman and amused Glinda. After about twenty minutes with this group Harluc came over to take them to meet one of the new judges that had to leave early.

After that for the next hour or so, Glinda and Elphie went from small group to small group, chatting with everyone. Sometimes one group blended with another or someone would come and 'borrow them' to go meet others. Conversations centered on their studies, Frottica and when women were involved, where they got their dresses. Glinda was in her element, laughing and charming just about everyone she met. But Glinda knew that Elphie was growing weary. She was about to excuse them for a break when the ensemble that was playing quietly in the background announced that they were taking a break.

"While the band takes a break, feel free to go freshen up." Harluc announced from the small stage in the corner where the musicians were playing.

"When they return the dance floor will be opened with a spotlight dance by our guests of honor."

There was a buzz of conversation as people filtered out of the reception hall or went to the bar to refill drinks. Fruoa came over with Gwenot and whisked Glinda and Elphie away to a private lounge so they could freshen up and regroup.

"Glinda, you are making a wonderful impression on these guests." Fruoa smiled after Glinda and Elphie had a few moments alone together.

"I knew that she would." Elphie smiled.

"Your father and I have been receiving complements on you both all evening." Gwenot smiled.

"Manif and I have been answering questions about what you are like at school. Everyone we've talked to has been very impressed." Dani smiled.

"Elphie has been amazing. I think the people here are finding a whole new respect for her." Glinda bubbled.

"It hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I'm glad that we only invited carefully selected people." Elphie said.

"I believe that this will prove to be very helpful. I'm not sure most of them understand, but they are impressed." Fruoa said.

Nessa came in and the focus of the chitchat changed to the things she was hearing. She was honestly surprised that most of it was very complimentary. After freshening up the small group of women re-entered the reception hall, with Nessa being the last one in. After the servers started circulating again the bandleader announced the spotlight dance, the Gillkineese Waltz, in honor of Miss Upland and her parents. Elphie looked at Fruoa with admiration and the ambassador merely smiled.

Elphie offered Glinda her hand and they walked out onto the small dance floor. They curtsied to one another then right on the beat were off in true form. They knew how to do this under scrutiny and danced flawlessly. There were all sorts of comments made as they danced but they were oblivious to anything but each other and the music. When the song ended, a jubilant Glinda and a blushing Elphie curtsied to one another again and accepted their applause. They stayed on the dance floor for another dance as the conductor opened up the floor for general dancing. Eight couples, including Samion and Gwenot, Fruoa and Maril and Dani and Manif joined them in a traditional Munchkin waltz. When it was over, some couples left the dance floor, others came on and Glinda and Elphie separated to dance with other people. Elphie went with Paszor and Glinda with Shell.

The tone of the reception lightened up considerably after the dancing started. Glinda danced with everyone who asked, even though she knew that some of the men who asked would be in trouble with their wives later on. Elphie enjoyed herself for the most part, even when she was dancing with people she just met, mainly because she received many positive comments on Glinda as well as her parents. Glinda received positive comments on Elphie as well and on the few occasions they were able to dance together they traded notes.

After about an hour and a half the reception slowly started breaking up. The first one to leave was Nessa, claiming to have an early day the next day. That was neither surprising nor unexpected. Glinda and Elphie spent close to ten minutes talking to her privately before returning to say goodbye to other guests who started to filter out. They danced the last dance together, said goodbye to the few remaining guests then sat down at the small table that had been reserved for them.

"Oh what fun that was." Glinda bubbled.

"It went well I believe." Gwenot said.

"It did indeed. I'm sure that Harluc and I will be getting positive letters about the Heir and her fiancée." Fruoa said.

"Even the one person I thought might muck up the works came around." Harluc said with a chuckle.

"Judge Docviy finds Glinda charming and a lovely addition to the Thropp family. Of course he did have a great deal to drink. But an endorsement is an endorsement."

"Was that the man who kept picking up drinks that other people put down?" Manif asked.

"Probably." Harluc chuckled.

"I lost my bourbon to him." Manif laughed.

"Nessa seemed pleased with how things went. Even her friends seemed impressed." Elphie said.

"Oh they were. And I'll bet that replicas of your dresses start turning up at winter formals." Fruoa chuckled.

"You're kidding." Elphie said.

"Just let it go for now sweetheart. I'll explain later." Glinda giggled.

"I agree with her." Dani said with a smile.

"Now let's get going to change so we can go to the Husker's Shack." Glinda said excitedly.

"Glinda given the situation yesterday, I don't think that is a good idea anymore." Harluc said.

"Oh no. Why not?" Glinda said with a little pout.

"Galinda, I'm sure that they have their reasons." Gwenot said gently.

"Well there is no real threat and our going is not public knowledge. Maril what do you think?" Harluc said.

"Please Maril." Glinda said hopefully. Fruoa looked at her fiancée and felt for him. He always fell on the side of caution but she knew that the look on Glinda's face was very hard to resist.

"As long as our comings and goings are underplayed and discreet and I am able to have some soldiers in casual clothes with us, I think that it will be all right." Maril said after some consideration.

"Yay!" Glinda bubbled then got up from her chair to give a startled Maril a hug. The man looked helplessly at Fruoa then Elphie.

"Thank you! I promise that we will be very underplayed and discreet." She said happily.

"I think that Maril was referring to our carriages and how we are accompanied." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh well, that makes sense too. Let's all go get changed." Glinda grinned.

"We will meet down in the waiting area in forty five minutes." Maril said with a smile.

Glinda, holding Elphie's hand, bubbled all the way upstairs, chattering to her parents, Dani and Manif about what the Husker's Shack might be like. After going with Elphie to pick out a casual outfit, she hurried back to her own room to change. Elphie came down about twenty minutes later and the were able to spend some time alone together in Glinda's room, catching up on the kisses that they couldn't have on the dance floor.

X

"You're late." Manif chuckled when Elphie and Glinda appeared in the waiting room.

"Sorry. I needed more Elphie time than I thought." Glinda giggled.

"I see." Fruoa smiled as Elphie blushed.

"Did Nessa decide to come?" Elphie asked.

"Her Eminence declined. And frankly I'm relieved. Her presence might have complicated things." Fruoa said.

"Downplayed really isn't her style." Elphie agreed.

"Harluc and some others went on ahead. Maril and some of his men are on horseback along the route and will meet up with us there. We will be accompanied by two of Maril's men. One of them is Kol." Fruoa said.

"Oh I like him, he is very nice." Glinda grinned.

Fruoa, Elphie, Glinda, Dani and Manif went out and got into a plain, nondescript carriage with Kol. The other man drove and they headed off at a leisurely pace. Fruoa told them about the Husker's Shack during the fifteen-minute ride. Along the way they saw Maril twice and Glinda admirably refrained from waving to him. Once they arrived, Kol exited, conferred with Maril who was already there then they assisted everyone out.

There were some people milling around outside, but they were invited guests. When the small group was about halfway to the door, two gunshots about three seconds apart rang out and mayhem on a level that not even Elphie could conceive ensued.

X

A/N: Happy Easter to my readers who celebrate the Holiday.


	172. Chapter 172

"You three stay with me. The rest of you don't let him get away!" Harluc barked to the plain clothed officers over the chaotic din in front of the Husker's Shack. He was in between the carriages and the door and saw a man run towards the corn fields after the shots were fired.

"Yes Sir!" The officers yelled then four of them took off through the crowd.

"Sergeant, go inform the post infirmary of what happened and that that we may have wounded then get some reinforcements over here." Harluc said to a young red headed soldier.

"Yes Sir." The young man said then ran to his horse.

"Lieutenant, get all of these people into the Shack and keep them there until we can talk to them." Harluc said as he continued to assess the turbulent scene. He saw Fruoa signaling him from where Elphie and the others were when the shots were fired and his heartbeat speed up.

"Yes Sir." The man said then started trying to get everybody's attention.

"Captain, come with me." Harluc said to the man standing by him as he started to run over to where Fruoa was.

-x-

"Everybody stay down on the ground!" Maril yelled as he tried to sit up from where he fell shielding Elphie from the shots. In the process he had pushed her to the ground and nearly fell on top of her when he tripped over Kol who was already on the ground from shielding Glinda.

"Elphaba, are you all right?" He said more quietly as a disoriented and close to panicking Elphie looked wildly around her.

"Glinda, where's Glinda?" Elphie said franticly as she scrambled up on to her knees. She heard Glinda scream and could now hear her crying and calling for her.

"Stay down." Maril said then groaned as tried to reach for her.

"Glinda!" Elphie yelled.

"He's bleeding, oh my Oz help. He's bleeding. Elphie!" Glinda sobbed as she tried to get up.

"Stay down Miss Glinda." Kol said weakly then passed out.

"Maril, you are bleeding too." Fruoa said as calmly as she could as she knelt on the ground beside Elphaba. Elphie scrambled around her and crawled with effort on her hands and knees over to where Glinda was being helped to a sitting up position by Dani.

"I'm fine, tend to them." Maril said, meaning Glinda and Elphaba. Fruoa sighed, stood up and looked for Harluc, she caught his eye, waved him over then knelt back down on the ground.

"Glinda are you hurt?" Elphie said franticly, seeing blood on her skirt.

"I don't know. He is." Glinda sobbed as Elphie tried to gather her hysterical love into her arms.

"Kol?" She cried as she tried to shake him.

"Is he breathing?" Fruoa asked Manif who was pressing his shirt, which he had ripped off as soon as he saw blood, to the wound on the man's side.

"He is, but he is bleeding badly." Manif said quietly but Glinda heard him anyway and started yelling help him.

Maril scooted over to them, holding a handkerchief over his own bleeding arm as Harluc and the captain showed up. In an instant the captain removed his own shirt and was on the ground beside Kol.

"Good thinking." He said to Manif as he placed his folded up shirt over the blood soaked one.

"I'll take over."

"Elphaba, Glinda and the other two seem okay." Fruoa said to Harluc as Manif moved out of the way.

"We need to get them out of here." Harluc said and Fruoa nodded.

"And don't worry about Maril Fruoa, we'll have him on his way to the infirmary right away." He said into her ear as he patted her shoulder.

"How could this happen Harluc?" Fruoa asked.

"This get together was not public knowledge."

"I don't know but we are sure as hell going to find out." Harluc said then saw someone coming towards them.

"I'll get them back to the Palace." Fruoa said as Harluc started to intercept the man running their way.

-x-

"Manif, do you think that you can do the shielding spell. I'm very concerned about Glinda." Dani said to Manif as Fruoa was talking to Harluc.

"She is absorbing a great deal of this chaos."

"I think I can." Manif said as he tried to wipe the blood off of his hands with the handkerchief that Dani handed him.

"What a disaster. I can't believe that someone tried to shoot Elphaba and Glinda. I'm concerned about Elphie, she looks terrorized." He added as he looked at his friends.

"Aren't you?" Dani said as she reached out to hug her husband.

"I guess so. Gheez." Manif said as he returned her hug then reached for his wand.

-x-

The man hurrying towards the group by the carriages turned out to be a fourth year medical student that the Lieutenant in charge of the crowd had sent over to try and help. Harluc quickly explained what was going on then sent him back to the bar to get towels and anything else that might help. He ran off and was back quickly then took over for the captain with a still unconscious Kol after checking on Maril.

While this was going on Fruoa was trying to get Elphaba and Glinda back into the carriage but Elphie was holding onto an increasingly hysterical Glinda for dear life and could not focus on anything else. Dani told Fruoa that Glinda's hysteria was at least partially empathic in nature. She explained that Manif was going to try to magically shield her and that once she was emotionally separated from everyone else she would more than likely settle down enough to be responsive. Fruoa looked at Glinda, who was alternating between sobbing and screaming while staring at Kol. As an effort to help she sat down right in front of Glinda, effectively blocking her line of sight. At the moment she felt that was all she could do and she wasn't used to not being able to do more.

-x-

"Sir, we got him." Harluc heard a voice say and he turned his attention away from what was going on with the group by the carriage.

"We got him." One of the two soldiers that had returned said triumphantly.

"Good." Harluc said with satisfaction.

"And we also found two guns; a pistol and a shotgun. He claimed that they were both his."

"He is talking?" Harluc said, surprised.

"Up a storm, but not making much sense. He kept saying did I get the good deed done? I need to do him proud, over and over." The soldier said.

"Great, a kook. What else?" Harluc asked. As he was listening to the report from the soldiers the reinforcements that he sent for, along with an ambulance arrived. He put the Lieutenant that arrived with them in charge of checking out the entire area just to be sure then filled the doctor that had arrived with the ambulance in on what had happened. After that he sent the two soldiers to locate Paszor and get him to the Palace infirmary as soon as he could. It bothered him that he still did not know if Elphaba and Glinda had been injured.

-x-

It took Manif three tries to get the shielding spell in place and after he did it took a bit to have an effect on Glinda, but she eventually started to settle down. Elphie however, did not. Glinda was calming, but still sobbing when a medic that arrived with the doctor tried to assess them. Elphie hissed wildly at him to not touch them and tightened her grip on Glinda. After watching them for awhile, Fruoa had a suspicion that Elphie might have been injured somehow but hadn't been able to get her to say anything at all except help Glinda. Fruoa tried to explain that they needed to get back to the Palace to no avail. Manif told Fruoa that he would try get through to her and once Kol and Maril had been put into the ambulance he had some success because Glinda settled down even more.

"Is the shield still holding?" Manif asked Glinda.

"Yes." Glinda replied through her unhappy, frightened sniffles.

"But I want it gone."

"I don't think that is wise until we can get you out of here. The residual energy is very intense I'm sure." Dani said.

"Don't release that shield." Elphie said firmly.

"I'm not planning on it green girl, but the sooner we get out of here the better for all of us."

"How do we know it is safe?" Elphie said quietly.

"I'll go get Harluc, you can ask him." Dani said.

When Dani and Harluc returned he told the four friends everything he knew. His explanations convinced Elphie that it was safe, but did little to quell her rising anger. Since Glinda grudgingly consented to stay shielded, Elphie let go of her. Glinda saw the blood on her skirt and on the ground and started to cry again as she got up. When Elphie got up to help Glinda, it became clear that she was hurt.

"Elphie?" Glinda said through her tears.

"I'm fine, let's go." Elphie said the winced noticeably as she tried to move.

"Let me help." Manif said and Elphie tried to twist away from him.

"Don't touch me." She hissed and put her arm around Glinda and tried to limp away.

"Elphie let him help, please. You are hurt." Glinda sniffled.

"I'm fine." Elphie said.

"That's the same thing that Maril said, but he still accepted help into the ambulance." Manif said testily.

"And none of us are fine, at least not emotionally. We were shot at for Oz's sake."

Elphie continued to try and walk, leaning against Glinda but Glinda wasn't managing well.

"Elphaba, you are going to hurt her. Let me help you." Manif pleaded. Elphie stopped and looked at a crying Glinda and everything just crashed around her. She started to tremble and tried to flee but her injured leg would not allow her to move and she started to fall. Manif was right there, caught her and scooped her up into his arms. Breathing erratically, she tried to get down but Manif held tight, looking helplessly at Glinda.

"Just put her in the carriage." Glinda sobbed as Dani put her arms around her. Manif did that then lifted Glinda in. Glinda immediately scooted close to Elphie and started stroking her cheek. Fruoa and Harluc watched the scene unfold, afraid to intervene. Manif helped Dani in then climbed in himself. He gave Harluc a thumbs up then Harluc, who already had drivers and guards ready to go, gave them the signal and they were off.

"I think Elphaba is injured." Harluc said.

"I think so too but there isn't anything to be done until Elphaba allows it." Fruoa said.

"I'm hoping that Paszor will see to that." Harluc said then rubbed his forehead.

"What a nightmare. How could we not have foreseen this? Someone tried to assassinate the Heir and her fiancé. Just because yesterday was a false alarm…"

"Okay, I'll get angry later. I'm going to stay and finish up here. I know that you are worried about Maril so you go check on him." He said after collecting his thoughts.

"I will. But I'm going to go talk to the Uplands first. They need to get to the infirmary." Fruoa said.

"Of course. I almost forgot. Nessa needs to be told as well. Okay. I'll take care of her and Devi. I'll leave Captain Vosid in charge here." Harluc said.

"I'll wait in the rig for you. We can formulate a plan on the way back." Fruoa said and Harluc nodded.

"This isn't exactly what you signed on for is it?" Harluc said with a slight smile.

"Is it what you signed on for?" Fruoa replied with a smile.

"Good point. I'll be right back." Harluc said.

Fruoa went over to the small carriage that was waiting, climbed in and taking advantage of the first truly calm moment in over an hour, allowed herself a brief but cathartic cry.

X

"The girls are back so soon?" Gwenot questioned with surprise when they heard a knock on the door. It was close to eleven and they were not due back until after midnight.

"I do not believe that Glinda would knock." Samion chuckled as he got up to answer the door.

"Fruoa." Samion said in surprise after he opened the door.

"Is everything all right?" Gwenot said as she rose from the sofa.

"No actually." Fruoa said as Samion stood aside so that she could enter.

"Glinda and Elphaba are for the most part physically okay, but there was a situation before we even got into the Husker's Shack."

"What Fruoa? Please be blunt." Samion said worriedly.

"Someone shot at Glinda and Elphaba." Fruoa said outright.

"Oh my Oz!" Gwenot exclaimed as she reached out for Samion.

"Great Oz!" Samion exhaled sharply at the same time.

"What do you mean by for the most part physically okay?" Gwenot said as Samion guided her to the sofa so she could sit down.

"Glinda appears to be uninjured but Elphaba seems to have hurt her leg. We are unsure because Elphaba wouldn't let anyone check over either of them. Dani and Manif took some sort of steps to help Glinda empathically, but it's best if they explain that. I will take you to the infirmary. They were taken directly there but I do not know if they stayed. Manif was going to try to see to it. And we sent for Paszor." Fruoa explained.

"We will go change." Samion said.

"Would it be all right with you if I collected some clean clothing for Glinda, while you do? I already dispatched a maid to get some for Manif, Dani and Elphaba." Fruoa asked.

"Of course." Gwenot said a bit distractedly.

"Fruoa, was anyone else injured?" She asked, sensing something from the woman.

"Kol, Glinda's body guard was shot. I do not know his condition, but it appeared to be quite serious. Maril, who was protecting Elphaba, also sustained a gunshot wound but I was told on my way in that it is relatively minor." Fruoa said.

"Oh Fruoa." Gwenot said then gave the woman a quick but comforting hug.

"Let's get changed and get to the infirmary so that we can all check on our loved ones." Samion said giving Fruoa a supportive smile.

"Samion, who would do such a thing?" Gwenot said as she melted into her husband's embrace when they were alone in their room.

"It is incomprehensible, isn't it?" Samion replied and Gwenot merely nodded into his shoulder. After a long reassuring embrace and a silent conversation they quickly changed out of their nightclothes and prepared themselves for the girls' emotional fallout.

X

Gwenot and Samion stood outside of the room where Glinda and Elphaba were collecting themselves before going in. Dani and Manif had met them in a waiting area and had told about what it took to get them in there. Elphie had fought going to the infirmary at all and after nearly fifteen minutes of pleading, cajoling and threatening she only barely relented for Glinda's sake. Even then she insisted on getting in under her own power. Luckily they had been taken to a private entrance to the infirmary and the drivers had been instructed to see to it that it stayed that way. Only one nurse was there to see Elphie hobbling down to a room, being supported only by Glinda, who hadn't really stopped crying since this all started. Manif helped Elphie onto the bed and helped Glinda get a pillow under her knee, which seemed to be the problem, only by threatening to not leave her alone again, ever. They were hoping that either they or Paszor, who was on his way, could convince her to get her leg checked out because as of when they left the room five minutes ago, she was flat out refusing and not even Glinda's tears were persuading her.

Armed with that information and what Fruoa had told them on the way through the labyrinth of secret passages and tunnels to get to the infirmary, they opened the door. The girls were together in the bed that had been cranked up so they were mostly sitting up with Glinda in Elphie's arms. As soon as Glinda saw her parents she burst into full-blown tears. With that Elphie could hold on no longer and tears started to spill out of her eyes and leave their marks down her cheeks.

X

"Devi, I am very sorry to bother you at this hour." Harluc said after sending a maid to wake her.

"But I need to speak with Her Eminence, it is very urgent."

"Of course Harluc. I'll go rouse her." Devi said.

"I need you and Nanny to be there as well please." Harluc said.

"Goodness. Harluc what is wrong?" Devi asked.

"There was an assassination attempt on Elphaba and Glinda tonight." Harluc said as gently as he could.

"Oh no, oh my." Devi said in complete shock.

"I'll give you all the details, but I need to inform Nessa as soon as possible." Harluc said.

"I'll bring her to her office here as soon as I can. Vifona as well." Devi said then hurried away.

Harluc nodded then went to Nessa's private office. He had no idea how the young governor would respond to this news but knew he couldn't keep it from her.

Devi woke Nanny first but only told her that Harluc needed to see them and Nessa right away and enlisted her help in waking Nessa. Nessa was not pleased about an after midnight meeting but knew that Harluc would not do this unless it was urgent. With Nanny and Devi's help, she was quickly dressed and the three of them headed to her private office.

"Thank you for seeing me Your Eminence." Harluc said with a bow as Nessa entered her office.

"Devi said that it was urgent. Let's just get to it." Nessa said. Harluc had come to learn that casual language like this on Nessa's part meant that he was free to be less formal. And he was grateful for that now.

"Nessa." Harluc said as he sat down in a chair across from her.

"A man attempted to shoot Elphaba and/or Glinda tonight."

"What?" Nessa said, not thinking that she heard correctly.

"Oh dear Oz, that can't be." Nanny said, clearly upset.

"Right after they exited the carriage at the Husker's Shack. Two shots were fired and he fled." Harluc said then went on to explain everything he knew. Nessa listened intently while Nanny kept dabbing at her eyes.

"Where is Elphaba now?" Nessa asked.

"Hopefully still in the infirmary." Harluc replied.

"And the man you apprehended?" Nessa asked.

"He is in the prison being questioned. I was going to go there to see what was discovered after I checked on things in the infirmary." Harluc replied.

"Has the bodyguard's family been notified? And is Fruoa with the Major?" Nessa asked.

"An officer went to go get Kol's wife and bring her to the infirmary. Fruoa was going to check on Maril as soon as she was sure that Elphaba was settled." Harluc said.

"All right then. I am going to dress. I will be in my office in an hour. I'd like an update then." Nessa said in a no nonsense manner.

"As you wish Nessa." Harluc said with a deferential bow. He was pleased with Nessa's response. He had hoped that she would not rush into anything and she wasn't. He was confident that the young governor was going to use the time to confer with Devi and her Nanny in some way and that was a good thing.

X

"Elphaba, I know that you do not want to darling, but you need to have your leg looked at." Gwenot said after fifteen or so minutes of nonstop reassuring hugs and words.

"Yes Elphie. Please." Glinda sniffled.

"I will be fine." Elphie said with all the firmness she could muster, which wasn't much.

"Elphaba, Paszor will be here shortly and I have an idea that might help both you and Glinda. Will you at least hear me out?" Gwenot asked.

"Papa Paz is coming?" Glinda asked and Samion nodded.

"Good he will make her." Glinda said seriously.

"I'll hear you out." Elphie said as she leveled a glare at Glinda, who merely glared back before taking her fingers and kissing her cheek.

"After he arrives, I think that you should spend some time alone with him. Talk to him, immerse yourself in the science of what it will take to make your leg feel better. I think that will help take away some of your fear. And it is all right to be afraid. This whole situation has been terribly frightening." Gwenot said gently.

"That's a good idea Elphie, right?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Perhaps." Elphie conceded grudgingly.

"While you two are talking, I'll help Glinda get a bath and into fresh clothes. That will make her feel better."

"That would. I have Kol's blood on my skirt. I hope he is okay. I feel terrible." Glinda said through a fresh wave of tears.

"That is where your father comes in. While we are all doing our things, he will be out gathering information to update us all." Gwenot said.

"I'd like that." Glinda sniffled. Paszor came in not too long after that, which prompted a fresh wave of tears from Glinda as she and Elphie told him everything.

X

Alone with her mother in the small bathroom across the hall from the room where Elphie was, Glinda broke down all over again and vented out everything to her mother. All of the terror she felt before the shield, how guilty she felt and how frightened she still was. They sat on cool tile floor and Gwenot simply held her daughter, rocking her gently as everything came out. When Glinda's sobs finally turned to sniffles and her hiccups were under control Gwenot started a steaming hot bath for her and added a generous amount of the purple bottle relaxation mixture. When Glinda was settled in the hot, fragrant water, Gwenot conjured herself a small stool, sat down beside the tub and started gently washing Glinda's arm like she did when she was little and was deeply distressed by something. Glinda started to cry again, but it was short-lived. Her tears abated quickly and mother and daughter started to talk. Gwenot was glad that Elphaba had consented to this plan because she had a very strong hunch that the girls needed to vent out apart before they would be able to work through their fears together.

X

As soon as Glinda, Gwenot and Samion left the room Elphie started to swear. She was frightened and she was angry that she was frightened. She also felt very guilty. Paszor got her to admit that her knee really hurt and she swore because she was in pain and felt weak and helpless. After she got all of that out of her system for the time being she talked to Paszor about the best anti-inflammatory, the best analgesic and the best poultice mixtures. It was a debating game of sorts that they engaged in from time to time. Paszor enjoyed engaging her in this manner, testing her, getting her to stretch and try and see new ways of doing things. He always learned a great deal as well because he was proud to admit that in some ways the student had already surpassed the teacher. He knew that this debate however was to make Elphie comfortable with having her leg treated so he steered things in that direction. By the time they had decided on an anti-inflammatory for several different scenarios Elphie shyly asked her surrogate father if he would look at her knee and give her his opinion. Paszor then knew that Elphie would do whatever she needed to do.

X

Samion started his quest by going to check on Manif and Dani. They had both been checked over by a doctor and were unharmed and had both taken quick baths and were in clean clothes. They were also very glad to see Samion because they were feeling a little lost. Samion talked to them for a while, letting them vent out their fears and concerns. Then he told them what was going on with Glinda and Elphie and invited them along to find out how Kol and Maril were as well as what else might be going on. They readily agreed because they thought they would feel better if they could help somehow. After talking to Fruoa, two doctors, a nurse and the captain that was in charge of guarding the wing they were in, a very helpful and willing corporal took them to the cafeteria so they could get drinks to take back to everyone.

-x-

"Hello my family." Samion smiled as he came into the room carrying a tray. He saw Glinda, freshly bathed and in a warm nightdress, robe and slippers sitting on the bed beside Elphie who had not changed clothes yet. Paszor and Gwenot were sitting in conjured chairs on either side of the bed.

"We bring liquid refreshment." Manif said as he followed carrying a second tray.

"We have coffee, juice, milk, cider and ice water. Name your poison." He added with a smile. Things were far less tense now than they were when he and Dani had left.

"How's Kol Daddy, did you find out?" Glinda asked as she accepted a glass of juice.

"He is out of surgery Galindadoodle, but the doctor said that they are watching him very closely. They found and removed a bullet from his side. It did not seem to do any internal damage. He is holding his own right now, but he lost a lot of blood." Samion said.

"His wife and mother are here." Manif added as he handed Gwenot a cup of coffee.

"Oh poor Kol." Glinda said, starting to sniffle.

"Galinda, remember what we discussed." Gwenot said gently and Glinda nodded, dried her tears then put her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"Maril will be fine. A bullet took a hunk out of his upper arm, but they do not think that any major damage was done." Samion said.

"Oh what a relief. Is Fruoa with him?" Glinda asked.

"She is along with his parents, one of his brothers and his grandmother. Fruoa told us that she needed reinforcements to keep him in the hospital overnight like the doctor ordered." Samion chuckled.

"All we need is a small blonde and a master apothecary." Manif chuckled.

"Elphie is going to get checked over." Glinda said with a smile.

"I said I would and I will but there is something that I want to do first." Elphie said seriously.

"Elphie…" Glinda started.

"No. I want to go talk to Kol's wife. I need to do this." Elphie said and Glinda regarded her carefully. No one else weighed in because no one else felt that it was their place.

"All right Elphie. But I want to come too. He was my bodyguard." Glinda said leaving no room for argument.

"I'll get a wheeled chair." Paszor said, also leaving no room for argument.

Samion, pushing a very reluctant and not very happy Elphie in a chair, showed them where Kol's room was then left them. Doctors, nurses and orderlies were shocked to see the Heir there, even though they knew that she was in the building. Luckily, since it was well after midnight not very many other people were there.

"Your Excellency, do you need something? You could have sent someone." A nurse said as she curtsied.

"I am fine, thank you. I would like to speak to Lieutenant Brijut's wife if that is permissible." Elphie said politely.

"I'll go see Your Excellency." A nurse said then left. She returned a few minutes later, gave Elphie and Glinda permission then pointed to a room where a young woman and an older one were coming out into the hall.

"Your Excellency, what a shock." The young woman said with a curtsy, the older woman curtsied as well but did not say anything.

"Are you all right?"

"I will be fine, please do not concern yourself with me." Elphie said sincerely.

"May I introduce my fiancé, Miss Glinda Upland."

"It is a pleasure Miss Upland." The woman said with a curtsy.

"Mrs. Brijut. I just wanted to tell you personally, how much I appreciate what your husband did for my fiancé. He was courageous and I will be forever in his debt for what he did." Elphie said as she reached out her hand to the woman. She accepted it and smiled at Elphie.

"He loved this part of his job. He speaks very highly of you both." She said.

"Mrs. Brijut. Kol…er Lieutenant Brijut was my bodyguard. He saved my life." Glinda said earnestly.

"I'd like to go in and tell him something, with your permission. I know he is sleeping and I will not disturb him if you do not wish me to."

The woman was too stunned by the request to respond with words so she merely nodded. Glinda thanked her and quietly went into the darkened room. She went over to the bedside and touched the man's hand.

"Kol, it's Glinda. If you can hear me, and I hope you can, I want to try and thank you for what you did for me. Ever since you first became my bodyguard you have been polite, respectful and funny. Even after you found out the true nature of my relationship with Elphaba. You are a man of character, a brave man. I owe you my life and I have no real way to thank you. But I will never ever forget this and one day I will find a way to repay you. Now please get better, heal up and recover so you can go home to your wife. She needs you and she loves you so very much. I'm an empath. I can feel it. Please." Glinda said softly then leaned down and kissed the man's cheek.

"Please." She sniffled then turned towards the door and saw Mrs. Brijut looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for allowing her to do this Mrs. Brijut. This kindness and the sacrifice your husband made for Glinda will never be forgotten. You have my solemn word." Elphie said as Glinda started to leave the room.


	173. Chapter 173

"I thought I'd find you here." Harluc said quietly. Fruoa looked up from her papers and blinked.

"Caffeine?" He asked with a smile as he held out a paper cup of coffee.

"Ugh. More infirmary coffee. Thanks." Fruoa whispered as she took the cup.

"What time is it?" She asked then blew on her coffee before taking a sip.

"A little after five thirty." Harluc whispered back.

"Let's go out there." Fruoa said indicating the hallway and Harluc nodded. Once outside the room Harluc guided Fruoa to the small nearby waiting area. He took her coffee cup, placed it on a small table then gave his friend a hug.

"You look awful." Harluc chuckled as he let her go.

"I have to look better than you." Fruoa replied with a laugh then reached for her coffee cup.

"Information exchange?" Harluc asked and Fruoa nodded and sat down.

"Good. Me first. How is Maril?"

"The doctors think that he will fully recover. He is positive he will." Fruoa smiled.

"He is in pain though and hates that. It took a lecture from his mother to finally get him to take something for it."

"Sounds like this end of the hall was having the same problems as the other end." Harluc said with a little smile.

"Is Elphaba seriously hurt?" Fruoa asked with concern.

"The doctor does not believe so. They x-rayed her knee…" Harluc started.

"She allowed that?" Fruoa asked, surprised.

"I was told that it took some doing, but she eventually gave in. It's some sort of a minor ligament strain or something. She needs to stay off of it for a while and do some other treatments, but it should heal completely." Harluc replied.

"Good. Maril will be very relieved. They were due to leave today, is that delayed?" Fruoa said.

"Until tomorrow, but only because Glinda threatened her with something. I have no idea what." Harluc said with a light chuckle.

"How is Glinda? I was told that she is uninjured." Fruoa said.

"Physically she is fine. Emotionally is a different story. When I went to try to check on Elphaba, the whole family was in the room. Glinda and Elphaba were in one bed, Dani and Manif were on the other one and Gwenot, Samion and Paszor were in these odd looking reclining chairs I was told were common in Frottican hospitals. Samion was the only one awake; he updated me. The doctor wanted Elphaba to stay in the infirmary until later this morning but Glinda became nearly hysterical over the thought of being separated from any of them. Samion said it was just easier for all of them to stay put. Glinda and Elphaba were both given sleep aides." Harluc said.

"Those poor girls. This is bound to have some repercussions for them, mentally speaking." Fruoa said, shaking her head.

"Samion mentioned that they have a counselor at Shiz. They are all going to arrange to try and see her as soon as they get back." Harluc said.

"That's good." Fruoa said then was silent for a bit.

"The girls came down to see Kol last night." She said.

"I heard about that." Harluc said.

"I'm not sure what transpired except that Elphaba and Glinda both thanked his wife and Glinda went in to talk to him. He woke up a few hours later and the first thing he did was ask how Glinda was." Fruoa said.

"That is not surprising. Is he going to recover?" Harluc asked.

"The surgeons are optimistic." Fruoa said.

"That is very good news. As bad as this was; it could have been very much worse." Harluc sighed wearily.

"Do you know anything about the man who did this?" Fruoa asked.

"He is a fanatic who is not a very good shot." Harluc said wryly.

"So he was actually trying to kill them?" Fruoa asked.

"That was his ultimate goal, yes; starting with Glinda. If Kol had not been where he was, he might have succeeded with that." Harluc said.

"Oh great Oz." Fruoa said in an angry, frightened exhale.

"I'm afraid to ask this, but was Frex involved?"

"Not directly. Our shooter is a Munchkin who lives on the Quadling side of the border. To make a long, rambling story of religious fanaticism short, he was part of a congregation that Frex visited frequently. Apparently after finding out about Elphaba and Glinda's engagement his sermons became focused on immorality and how it needs to be eliminated. Andiol, that's the shooter's name, took that very literally. From what we could gather this wasn't the first time he has done something like that. I'm not sure is mentally stable." Harluc explained.

"Harluc, I've been thinking about this. What he did is an act of treason. He could be executed. I've got a feeling that Glinda and possibly even Elphaba might feel very guilty about that." Fruoa said.

"I thought the same thing. Samion said they are both blaming themselves for Maril and Kol being injured. I'll bring it up with the Judges and Nessa. If he really is mentally unbalanced, it won't be an issue." Harluc said.

"I think someone would have to be unbalanced to kill someone in cold blood." Fruoa said.

"How is Her Eminence handling all of this?"

"Well so far. She doesn't yet know about the indirect connection to her father though. She wants to talk to Elphaba." Harluc said.

"This is going to be a long day on top of a long night." Fruoa sighed.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Harluc asked.

"A bit here and there. You?" Fruoa replied

"An hour or so followed by a bracing shower." Harluc said.

"Maril's parents will be back in a couple of hours to take him home. He is to have a couple of days rest. I'm going with them for a hot bath, fresh clothes and a good home cooked breakfast. Then I'll be back." Fruoa said.

"I'd like to tell you to just stay there but I think I'll need your help." Harluc smiled.

"I couldn't stay away. Neither Maril nor I will rest comfortably until we know Elphaba and Glinda are safely on their way home." Fruoa said.

"Are we gluttons for punishment or just dedicated?" Harluc laughed.

"There might not be a difference." Fruoa laughed in return then sighed when she saw a light go on in her fiancé's room.

"I'd better go in there before he tries to escape again."

"Tell him he is ordered to stay in bed if that helps." Harluc chuckled as he held out his hand to help her up.

"I may need that in writing." Fruoa chuckled as she saw Maril appear in the door.

"I'll get a pen." Harluc smiled as he went to say hello to his wounded Major.

X

"Okay green girl, let's try again." Manif said with a smile, pointing at Elphie with one of his crutches.

"And remember, baby steps."

"I have yet to take even one successful step." Elphie grumbled as she tried to maneuver her crutches like she had been instructed. She only succeeded in wobbling and swearing

"Oh this is absolutely ridiculous." She huffed.

"That's because you are over thinking this. It's walking not modern dancing." Manif chuckled lightly. Elphie glared at him and he merely supported himself on the crutches and swung his legs.

"Okay, okay. Let's just take it from the beginning." Manif said.

"I don't see why I can't just use a cane." Elphie grumped.

"Did you not listen to your doctor? You can, just not for a few days." Manif said as he tried to reposition Elphie's crutches under her arms.

"Stop that. I can manage." Elphie said testily. Manif moved so that he was standing in front of his frustrated friend and looked her in the eye.

"Yes you can. Or at least you will be able to if you settle down and stop making this more complicated than it needs to be." Manif said seriously.

"All of this is complicated and very serious." Elphie countered.

"What happened is serious, no one is denying that. Almost everything about it is very serious. But this little piece, learning to walk with crutches, isn't. It has the potential to be very amusing." Manif smiled.

"For whom?" Elphie said incredulously.

"For me of course. I thought that was obvious." Manif chuckled as Elphie stared at him.

"For someone as smart as you are, you'd think you would have figured that out already."

"That's my goal in life, to amuse you." Elphie replied very sarcastically.

"That's the spirit Elphie, now you are getting with the program." Manif said triumphantly.

"And if my amusement isn't enough motivation, think about how Glinda will want to Elphiefy a wheeled chair for you." He added with a chuckle and Elphie arched an eyebrow then her posture changed.

"Let's just get on with this." Elphie sighed in resignation.

"Look green girl, I know that you are frustrated with this. I can only imagine that you are angry, frightened, concerned and a myriad of other things as well. We all are. There is so much about this whole ugly mess that is unbelievably stressful. Don't let learning to use crutches add to that. Try and embrace the comic relief potential of it." Manif said sympathetically.

"I'll try. But comic relief is not the Heir's function. It's the fool's." Elphie said with the hint of a smile and Manif knew that he had gotten through to her.

Elphie did her best to follow Manif's basic instructions and demonstrations but for some reason her arms, legs and the rest of her were not cooperating well. She put the crutches in front of her and tried to swing her body but since she was unconsciously leaning towards her uninjured side she became off balance and started to topple sideways. Once she got that under control she started putting the crutches too far in front of her and ended up either almost toppling forward or backwards. Manif was right there to steady and tease her each time. Elphie managed to keep some sort of sense of humor about it, even quipping once that modern dancing was easier. Manif's reply of 'and infinitely safer because it doesn't involve potential weapons' actually made her laugh a little.

Eventually Elphie got the hang of it and took a few stable, balanced and unassisted steps. Manif congratulated her with a kiss on the cheek and a slightly off color cheer that questionably rhymed crutch with lush then told her to celebrate with a leisurely stroll across the room. She readily agreed just to be able to get away from him.

A chuckling Manif flopped into a chair and watched as his friend started to walk in earnest. She was unsure and a little unsteady at first so he was ready to leap to her aid. After a few steps she gained a tiny bit of confidence that was reflected in her posture and he relaxed a bit. He thought about the situation and chuckled. It wasn't that it was funny; it was that it was absurd. He woke up in a hospital bed in the Palace infirmary with his wife in his arms and his best friends, who had been shot at the night before, in the bed beside them. Samion was the only one awake and he had carefully, and a little reluctantly, disengaged from her to get out of bed. By talking to Samion he discovered that everyone, himself included and been restless during the night. They had talked casually for only a little while before the nurse and doctor came in to check on Elphie. Since she was still sleeping, Samion asked if he could come back in an hour or so. After that they quietly woke up everyone but the girls. He and Dani had gone upstairs to bathe and change and Paszor left to do the same, promising to be back in a couple of hours. Manif didn't know exactly what happened while he and Dani were gone, but reports were that it had not gone well. Elphie was cranky and stubborn while Glinda was frightened and clingy. However they did it, Gwenot and Samion had managed to get Elphie agree to learn to use crutches and Glinda to leave her long enough to get a long bath and fresh clothes.

During breakfast he told some crutch stories from when he broke his leg so he had been elected to instruct her. That had been three long hours ago. After one hour Gwenot suggested that they all leave him and Elphie alone to battle it out because it was very clear that support and encouragement were not working.

"You won't win any races but you'll get to where you need to go." Manif said proudly as Elphie made a successful turn when she reached the other side of the room.

"I don't think I had this much trouble learning to walk when I was a baby." Elphie huffed.

"I'll bet you were more graceful then too." Manif chuckled.

"Now hobble over here and I'll show you how to sit and get up."

"I can manage sitting on my own, thanks." Elphie said as she made her way over to where Manif was sitting.

"It's trickier than it looks, especially the getting up." Manif said.

"I learned how to properly sit down and get up in a formfitting ball gown. I think I can handle this." Elphie replied as she carefully lowered herself into a chair.

"Not bad. If you can manage to get up with the same pseudo coordination we can tackle walking up and down steps." Manif said, impressed. He saw his friend slump just a little and knew that it was from being tired, not frustrated.

"But that can wait until after lunch. The rest of your cheering section should be here soon." He added with a chuckle. He went to get a stool, conjured a pillow and after brief skirmish managed to get Elphie's leg up onto it.

"I'm not an invalid." Elphie muttered.

"Uh green girl, technically you are." Manif smiled and Elphie glared at him.

"But since when have we concerned ourselves with technicalities." He added with a chuckle.

"Nice save." Elphie smirked.

"I just want to go home." She added quietly after a bit.

"We all do Elphie, we all do." Manif replied.

X

"Momsie, do you think they will let us leave tonight?" Glinda asked as she put on her shoes.

"I hope so, but we will just have to wait to see what the doctor and Harluc say. Just remember Galinda…" Gwenot said.

"I know. If we can't, I won't pout. I just really want to. I think Elphie will want to as well." Glinda said.

"I'm sure she will. It was very nice of Fruoa to come up here and update us." Gwenot said.

"It was. I'm glad that Maril is okay and is home with his parents. I'm also very, very glad that Kol woke up and he is going to get better." Glinda said then tears formed in her eyes.

"Mama, I can't get the thought of Kol lying there bleeding out of my head. And all because he was protecting me. And the thought of Maril and my poor Elphie."

"Galinda darling. Remember what we have been talking about. All of this is going to take a while to work through. I've sent word to Chaxi so she will have a heads up. We will get through this." Gwenot said with a reassuring smile and hug.

"I just hope we get through it in one piece." Glinda sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure that we will. We are a resilient bunch. Especially Elphaba. And speaking of your lovely, but obstinate fiancé, why don't we go on down and see who won the battle?" Gwenot chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"Leaving them alone to work it out was what was best, for them and us. But boy would I have love to be a fly on the wall in that room." Glinda giggled.

"I have no doubt that it was to say the least, interesting." Gwenot smiled.

Samion was waiting in the main room for Glinda and Gwenot and together they went down to collect Dani and clean clothes for Elphie. The guard that was assigned to escort them took them down and on their way to the infirmary they ran into Harluc who had left Nessa's office and was on his way to Fruoa's. They found out that lunch was in an hour and that in addition to Paszor, Nessa, Devi and Nanny would be joining them. They were all surprised to find out that it was Nessa's idea.

X

"Elphie, I'm so very proud of you." Glinda said as she gave Elphie a hug.

"You are doing that so well." She added as they walked into the bathroom.

"Oz only knows how." Elphie smiled.

"You can do anything." Glinda grinned.

"And now you are going to bathe." She added with a giggle.

Since they had time before lunch, Glinda thought it would be a good idea for Elphie to have the proper bath that she refused the night before. Saying that they would be fine alone she sent everyone else back to the family wing. As soon as she helped Elphie sit on a bench, she closed and latched the door.

"There, now we are completely private." Glinda said.

"Are you feeling better my sweet?" Elphie asked as she started to unbutton her blouse.

"I am. A nice long soak in that decadent tub, some more venting and another long talk with Momsie helped a great deal. How are you my love?"

"I have no idea." Elphie said honestly.

"And I really don't want to try and figure it out while I'm here."

"All right Elphie. We will just focus on your knee and I'll fuss over that." Glinda grinned.

"If you must." Elphie smiled, grateful that Glinda understood.

"You know I must. I now, I must help you bathe." Glinda said as she finished unbuttoning Elphie's blouse. Elphie stood with effort and while she removed her skirt and panties. Glinda spread a towel out on the bench then helped Elphie sit back down.

"Is your knee hurting you my love?" Glinda asked sniffle free as she helped Elphie get her leg settled on a stool. It was wrapped in a stretchy bandage from mid thigh to mid shin with a poultice underneath.

"A little bit. But it is tolerable." Elphie said as she removed her blouse.

"Maybe this will help it feel even better." Glinda said then took Elphie's face gently in her hands and kissed her softly then with more vigor. As they started another kiss, Glinda lowered herself onto the bench beside Elphie and Elphie shifted just a little to accommodate the series of deep and intricate kisses that ensued.

"We needed that." Elphie breathed when they finally parted.

"No kidding." Glinda replied as she caught her breath.

"I am so very grateful that I did not lose you." Elphie whispered as she stroked Glinda's cheek

"And I am so very grateful that I did not lose you." Glinda responded as she looked deeply into Elphie's eyes.

"We'll talk about this with Chaxi?" She asked quietly.

"We will." Elphie confirmed then initiated a slow, reassuring kiss. After the long, breath stealing kiss, they shared an equally long embrace.

"Now let's get you bathed." Glinda smiled when they finally let go of one another. She felt more stable and settled than she had since she got out of the carriage at the Husker's Shack.

X

"I was just on my way to find you." Fruoa smiled as she encountered Glinda and Elphie coming down the hallway towards the Eminent Thropp's dining room.

"Sorry. Manif and I were going to work on steps after lunch." Elphie said sheepishly.

"It never occurred to either one of the geniuses that they would need to use the steps to get to lunch." Glinda chuckled.

"It took awhile, but we made it." Elphie said.

"Glinda you could have come for help." Fruoa smiled.

"Oh I know but we had fun trying to figure it out. I'm sorry we lost track of time." Glinda said contritely.

"Blame it on Manif. He is the one who told me to find the comic relief in using crutches." Elphie smiled.

"And parts of our journey up were really funny." Glinda laughed.

"I can imagine. And no real harm. Nessa is actually having a nice conversation with Glinda's parents about Frottica.

"Wait, what?" Elphie said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Elphie. Nessa, Devi and Nanny are joining us for lunch." Glinda giggled.

"I would ask why but if it's going well, why bother." Elphie said as they started to walk.

"Harluc thinks this is a good idea too. He wants everyone to have all the same information to prevent confusion. He also thinks that it will help in telling Shell about what happened. He will be returning this afternoon from his friend's house. He went there last night after the reception." Fruoa said.

"Oh dear Oz, I completely forgot about Shell." Elphie said miserably.

"Don't be to hard on yourself Elphaba. We all did. Personally I think that it was lucky that he was not here." Fruoa said.

"I agree on both of those counts. Even though I can't believe we forgot about him." Glinda said. They continued to talk about Shell as they walked slowly down the hallway.

X

"Hi everyone." Glinda grinned as they came into the dining room.

"I'm sorry that it took so long for us to get here, but my genius fiancé and her genius best fried failed to realize that steps were involved in getting from the infirmary to the dining room." Glinda laughed.

"Oh crap." Manif chuckled hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Manif was showing Elphaba how to use crutches." Harluc said for the benefit of Nessa, Devi, Paszor and Nanny.

After a lavish lunch was served, Nessa started out by sincerely saying that she was glad that everyone was going to be all right. After that Harluc told everyone about the investigation and what they knew so far. He answered questions and took notes. After that Fruoa updated them all on the status of Kol and Maril. That conversation was interrupted by the sound of the posted guard's voice. Harluc started to get up to see what was going on but didn't get a chance.

"Is it true?" Shell asked rather loudly as he came bursting into the dining room.

"Did someone try to shoot Elphaba and Glinda because Papa told him to?"

Harluc, Nanny, Devi and Nessa all started to speak at once, but Elphie held up her hand.

"No Shell that is not what happened." Elphie said calmly.

"I heard that you were hurt and Glinda's bodyguard was dead." Shell said, clearly upset.

"I was afraid that rumors would start." Harluc whispered to Fruoa.

"Kol is not dead Shell. And my injuries are minor. Now please sit down here with us and Harluc will explain everything." Elphie said with an authority that made Nessa bristle a little.

Shell sat down and listens as Harluc told him exactly what happened in as simple terms as possible. After he was finished Nessa asked if she could talk to her siblings in private. The others decided to take dessert up to the family sitting area. While some servers were making that happen, Elphie indicated to Glinda that she wanted her to stay. When everyone left except Glinda, it was clear that Nessa was not pleased, but she did not say anything about it.

"I don't want you to blame Papa for what happened." Nessa said to Elphie.

"I do not blame Father Nessa but he does bare some responsibility." Elphie replied.

"He had nothing to do with this. He told me himself that he does not advocate violence." Nessa said.

"I realize that. But words matter Nessa. They have power." Elphie countered.

"We don't know what Papa said." Nessa responded.

"I don't think Papa would tell someone to shoot you, even if he doesn't like you." Shell said.

"That's not what I meant Shelly. I'm sure Father did not tell anyone to shoot anyone. But the man who perpetrated the act is not mentally stable, according to Harluc. Anything he heard from Father could have influenced him." Elphie said.

"Exactly." Nessa said in an ah ha manner.

"We have no idea what he heard."

"I know that. I would just like to ensure that he is aware of what happened because of his sermons." Elphie said.

"I don't want you to confront him Elphaba. He wouldn't listen to you anyway. I'll talk to him when he comes in again." Nessa said with certainty.

"Nessa I think that you should send for him. I believe Harluc when he said that this was more than likely an isolated incident but I would rather not take chances." Elphie said firmly and Nessa was quiet for a moment.

"I will consult with Harluc and the judges. If they feel there is a need to summon Papa here before he is due to arrive, I will do so." Nessa said.

"I will accept that." Elphie said.

"Glinda, Shell would you excuse us please." She added.

"Of course Elphie." Glinda smiled as Shell held her chair for her.

"Thank you for allowing me to be included Nessa." She said with smile. Nessa gave her a tight smile in return.

"Do you think there is extra dessert upstairs." Shell asked hopefully.

"Probably." Glinda chuckled as they headed out the door.

"Were those crutches for Elphie?" Shell asked as the door closed and Elphie could hear Glinda laugh.

"Don't lecture me Elphaba. I am aware of how serious this is." Nessa said curtly.

"I have no intention of lecturing you Nessa. I actually think you are managing all of this very well." Elphie said as she struggled to get up from her chair without her crutches. She held onto the table and hobbled over to the chair beside Nessa and sort of fell into it.

"But you were hurt in this. I get it." Nessa said.

"No Nessa, you don't get it." Elphie said quietly.

"That girl who walked out of here with our brother is my whole world. Glinda is my life, my whole life. By Harluc's admission there was a real chance that she could have been killed last night. If she had lost her life, I would have lost mine. Think this overly dramatic if you must but it is the plain and simple truth. Everyone one is entitled to their own opinion on same sex relationships but no one should be allowed to take another's life because of it. Please just keep that in the back of your mind when you are dealing with the situation."

"I saw you, you know." Nessa replied.

"Excuse me?" Elphie said.

"Really early this morning, after a briefing with Harluc, I had my valets take me down to the infirmary via the private entrance so I could talk to you. Once I was down there, I went to your room on my own. The door was open, but everyone was asleep. I saw you lying in the bed with Glinda, you were holding onto her." Nessa said and Elphie blushed.

"You used to do that for me when I was little and frightened."

"I did." Elphie said, unsure where this was going.

"Glinda was frightened wasn't she? I mean I'm sure that you all were, but her more than most."

"Yes she was. That's why we all stayed in that room." Elphie replied.

"I don't know that I like Glinda, but I do respect her. I also don't understand you two, don't approve of you two and am supporting you only because I have to." Nessa said carefully then stopped.

"I know that Nessa." Elphie said.

"You want me to remember what you told me. I will. But what will stay with me is what I saw in that room. It was oddly and very disturbingly right. I can't explain it and I'm quite sure that I do not want to, but it was. I'll make sure that Papa tempers himself." Nessa said.

"Thank you Nessa." Elphie said.

"I'm sure that you are doing this more to protect the Heir than to protect your sister, but I appreciate it."

"I'm doing it to protect us all." Nessa said seriously and Elphie nodded in agreement.

X

A/N: I will be unable to post next week.


	174. Chapter 174

"We were snuck into the state before dawn and out after midnight. We might as well be fugitives." Elphie muttered irritably as she tried to shift her position on the seat in their train compartment.

"At least we got to leave Elphie. And with no body guards." Glinda smiled as she tried to help Elphie reposition her leg. Elphie batted at her hands and mumbled 'I can manage' but ended up letting Glinda help her anyway.

"We have bodyguards." Elphie replied.

"Not staying in Shiz." Glinda pointed out.

"She is correct green girl. You won that skirmish and several others." Manif said.

"Although winning might not be the proper term since the dungeon was mentioned several times during that conversation." He added with a chuckle.

"I'm fairly certain that she was talking about it for you." Dani laughed lightly.

"I was." Elphie said.

"Details, details." Manif responded.

"The point is we are ten minutes away from Shiz and once you leave the train platform, no more bodyguards."

"Actually a better point is that we are completely free to be us." Glinda grinned and attempted to snuggle against Elphie. Elphie sighed and put her arm around Glinda, allowing her to move in closer.

"We were not discussing that at all." Elphie replied.

"Maybe not directly. But you have to admit that it is a better point." Glinda giggled and Elphie smiled slightly as she gave Glinda a little squeeze then kissed her cheek.

"It is." Elphie said.

Elphie knew that her crankiness was borne out of being irritated that she required assistance to do just about anything and gave Glinda another light kiss to apologize. Glinda's accepted it by smiling at her and snuggling closer. She was pleased that they were allowed to leave Munchkinland but all the negotiations and conversations that led up to their departure had severely taxed her. Harluc had wanted a small contingent of guards to go ahead of them to check things over then stay for a week or so just to make sure that nothing was amiss. She had summarily vetoed guards staying at Shiz but had eventually agreed to two riding ahead to check things out and inform Mr. Frama as well as two traveling with them. There were also talks with Shell and Nessa, another meeting with some of the Ministers and a brief Terrace appearance, just to prove that she was actually still alive. But what had taxed her the most was more examinations by doctors. The Palace doctor had insisted on contacting a specialist who spent what she considered to be far too much time feeling her knee and leg and asking seemingly irrelevant questions. She had to stay off of her leg as much as possible, be on crutches for at the very least another week and submit to more examinations by a doctor at Shiz. She felt helpless, vulnerable and weak. And if she thought about it in too much depth, about what had actually happened, she was frightened.

"…they did that with Granny once. What do you think about that sweetheart?" Glinda's voice broke into Elphie's thoughts. The train had pulled into the Shiz depot already but since she and Elphie needed to be the last ones off, Glinda was trying to distract her with conversation.

"Think about what Lyndie?" Elphie said quietly.

"I don't think she was entirely with us." Manif chuckled and Glinda smiled and shifted in Elphie's arms.

"We were talking about the special chair that Manif conjured to float Granny up the stairs when she hurt her hip." Glinda said.

"I refuse to be floated anywhere." Elphie said.

"Will you just look at it, see it in action? It will help you stay off of your leg. And remember, the more you baby it the sooner you can throw away your crutches." Glinda said brightly.

"Granny used it for over a month." Dani added.

"And she is still alive and kicking." Manif chuckled and Elphie shook her head.

"I'll consider it." Elphie said.

"Yay!" Glinda bubbled.

"But only consider it." Elphie stressed.

"I can ride up on your lap and distract you, if that is required." Glinda said with a grin and Elphie scowled slightly.

"Ah the things we do for love." Manif laughed.

Before anyone could comment further Samion came into the compartment. He and Gwenot were in a smaller compartment next door and had dealt with the guards when necessary. He told them that the guards were checking out the platform and getting the luggage and that Mr. Frama was waiting. He asked for Manif's help in gathering the carry-on bags then he, Manif and Dani left Elphie and Glinda alone in the compartment.

"I hate this." Elphie said in a quiet resigned tone.

"I know you do my love." Glinda said then kissed Elphie softly.

"I'm not real crazy about some of it myself."

"I'm not sure how much more that I can take." Elphie said with a slight quiver in her voice. Glinda's heart broke, but she managed to reign in her sniffles.

"We will be home very soon sweetheart, things should be much easier after that. Just please let Daddy and Manif help you off the train and into the carriage." Glinda said gently as she lightly stroked Elphie's cheek. Elphie had put up fuss about needing assistance to board the train and had only relented when she had no choice but to do so.

"I will. I don't really have a choice." Elphie sighed.

"Sure you do Elphie." Glinda said with a soft giggle.

"I can float you from the door of the train into the carriage." She added with a bright smile. Elphie looked at her and settled just a little.

"As your mother says, 'you always have a choice darling. It might be between two not so good options, but you always have a choice.'" Elphie said with a slight, but not very convincing smile.

"There you go my love. So which do you choose?" Glinda teased, already knowing the answer.

"Not to be dropped from the air onto a train platform." Elphie said and Glinda laughed merrily.

X

"Dani's brothers and sisters in law are still here." Glinda said when they pulled up in front of Fosswood and saw Dani's twin brothers unloading a carriage.

"Sending Dani and Manif on ahead was a very good idea."

"When Dani mentioned that they might be, it seemed prudent. I'm not sure what she told them, but at least they will be prepared for Elphaba on crutches." Gwenot said.

"Elphie's not prepared for Elphaba on crutches." Glinda giggled.

Samion lifted Glinda then Elphie out of the carriage, trying not to make a big deal of it. Glinda was surprised that Jashil and Heana did not come out to greet them. Dani explained that she told the girls that Elphie was injured but did not like to be fussed over and that she put their energies to work in the kitchen fixing a big breakfast for them because they were all tired and hungry. Elphie made it up the front steps with only a little assistance from Manif and was soon settled in a comfortable and more importantly, familiar chair in the equally familiar sitting room.

"Great Oz but it is good to be home." Elphie said softly.

"Here, here." Manif said as he lifted up a glass of juice.

X

"Are you positive that they did not want to stay?" Glinda asked as she took another biscuit from the basket.

"I tried." Dani said after she swallowed a bite of sausage.

"But they did not want to intrude."

"Your little brothers and their wives are very enthusiastic." Gwenot smiled, referencing how they had brought in luggage and prepared breakfast with lots of happy chatter and offers to help unpack and other things.

"The babies do love to be helpful." Dani chuckled.

"We really need to do something nice for them. Helpful barely covers what they have been." Glinda said as she handed Elphie half of a biscuit smothered in her favorite apple butter. Elphie had barely said a word since they came into the house, but she was relaxing a little and eating.

"Actually Manif and I were talking about that the other night." Dani said.

"Their anniversary is coming up and we thought that sending them on a vacation might be nice. Aside from their wedding trip, which was to the Emerald City, they've never been anywhere." Dani said.

"What a great idea!" Glinda bubbled.

"We'd love to help out." She added looking at Elphie. Elphie merely smiled and nodded.

"Your brothers share a wedding anniversary?" Gwenot asked.

"They are incredibly close and their wives are first cousins." Dani said then told Samion and Gwenot a little about her baby brothers. While they finished breakfast they talked about the ways that they had helped them out.

"I'd like to change the subject before we all leave the table." Gwenot said as the conversation and the meal wound down.

"If it is to how fabulous this breakfast was, go right ahead." Glinda grinned.

"It is not that. But I do agree that breakfast was very good." Gwenot smiled.

"I'd like to discuss this afternoon."

"Is Chaxi coming?" Glinda asked.

"That's what I was going to try and find out, if you are all agreeable." Gwenot said.

"I believe that it would benefit us all to meet with her, as a family." She added smiling warmly at Dani and Manif.

"We were going to ask you if she would mind us talking to her too." Manif said.

"I'm fairly certain that, given what happened, she would insist upon it, at least initially." Gwenot said.

"Good. We need to." Glinda said.

"I'll contact her and ask her to come over late this afternoon. That way we will have time to freshen up and nap." Gwenot said.

"I'll take a message in to her if you would like. I need to go to campus and check in. I'm not staying though. I need some sleep." Manif smiled.

"I'll write a letter now." Gwenot said.

"There is a writing desk in the sitting room. I'll show you." Dani said. Samion and Manif both rose to hold their wives' chairs.

"Ready to have me glide you up the stairs green girl?" Manif chuckled.

"No." Elphie said simply as Glinda help her move her chair so that she could get up.

"I want to see it." Glinda said happily.

"Manif rigged up a special chair to get Granny up and down the steps when she hurt her hip." She added for her father's benefit.

"Sounds practical." Samion said as they made their way out. No one made a move to help Elphie but they didn't really need to because she was managing short walks fairly well on her own.

-x-

"Look Elphie, it's a nice comfy wingback chair." Glinda said sitting in the chair that Manif conjured at the bottom of the stairs.

"So you just magic this up the steps?" Samion asked.

"I float it onto this little triangular platform then glide it right up. Dani's oldest bother constructed the platform. He figured if necessary we could just drag it up. But magic always worked. Smooth ride." Manif explained.

"Give it a try Elphie. It looks easy." Glinda said bounding up out of the chair.

"I'd rather not." Elphie said.

"Have a seat Glinda. Let the green girl struggle if she wants to." Manif said and Glinda happily obliged.

"Okay, I'm ready." Glinda giggled as she bounced in the chair.

"Lyndie…" Elphie started.

"Just give it a chance Elphie. Stairs are the worst, you know that. Just watch how it works, okay?" Glinda said seriously.

"Alright." Elphie said.

"Take me up!" Glinda bubbled and Manif laughed then chanted a spell. The platform lurched slightly then started to glide up the steps.

"Hey this is great." Glinda said excitedly.

"Did Granny chant herself up?"

"She did from time to time but she preferred someone else to do it." Manif said.

"Works great doesn't it?" Dani said as she and Gwenot came out of the sitting room.

"It's a brilliant idea." Glinda said.

"Maybe we could fashion something like this for your mother." Samion said loving the thought of a new project.

"Namom wouldn't use something like this. Would she?" Elphie asked, not taking her eyes off of Glinda who was almost at the top of the steps and grinning broadly.

"She would if it were necessary." Gwenot said.

"Coming down." Manif said and the chair with Glinda on it started to slide slowly down the stairs.

"I think Namom would love this. It's clever and meets a distinct need." Glinda bubbled.

"Will you teach me the spell?" She asked eagerly.

"You know there is a great deal of potential here. For us non-magical folks, I mean." Samion mused.

"See Elphie safe and sound." Glinda said when she landed at the bottom.

"I have to admit, it is nothing like I originally imagined." Elphie said.

"You thought chairs would be flying around the front hall, didn't you?" Manif laughed.

"Something like that." Elphie said sheepishly.

"That would be fun too." Glinda giggled.

"Remember when Loma and I levitated the chair with you in it?"

"Unfortunately." Elphie smiled.

"Give it a shot please Elphie. Just once. If you cannot adjust to it, no more. I promise." Glinda said then looked deeply into Elphie's eyes.

"I just want your knee to heal as quickly as possible."

"Alright my sweet. I'll try it once. It does seem practical." Elphie said and Glinda heard between the lines that Elphie's knee was really hurting her.

"Thank you my love." Glinda said with a little sniffle and Elphie sighed. She couldn't hide anything from Glinda.

"Going up." Glinda grinned as she took Elphie's hand. Elphie clutched the arm of the chair with one hand and Glinda's hand with the other as she started to glide up the stairs with Glinda walking up beside her.

"Have a little faith green girl. Granny survived." Manif chuckled.

"This has real possibilities." Samion repeated as he walked up carrying Elphie's crutches. The chair hit the top slid back onto the floor then turned.

"Just a little added something for my favorite sparing partner." Manif said with a chuckle when Elphie's face registered a mix of surprise and irritation.

"See Elphie, safe and sound." Glinda grinned.

"It does seem very practical darling." Samion said as he handed her the crutches.

"I suppose it does." Elphie said wearily.

"Thank you Manif."

"My pleasure green girl." Manif smiled.

"Now, I'm off to take a note to Shiz and check in." Manif smiled.

"Come Elphie, Let's get ready to take a nice nap, in our own bed…uh beds." She added with a giggle as she looked at her father. Elphie just blushed.

"Just get some rest darlings, however you can." Samion smiled then headed on down the hall.

"I'll be up in a minute girls." Gwenot said, interrupting her conversation with Manif and Dani.

"Okay Mama." Glinda said then put her hand onto Elphie's back.

"My love let Momsie help me change the bandage and poultice on your leg. It's easier with two. You'll feel better afterward." Glinda said as they slowly walked to their room.

"I was actually going to suggest that." Elphie said.

"I think that I will take a pain pill as well."

"Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry your knee is hurting you. We will get you all comfortable, okay?" Glinda said with a sniffle.

"I am tired." Elphie said.

"Keep going Elphie, let me catch Mom to get her to bring up some cider for you." Glinda said then hurried back to the steps. Elphie kept on walking, not wanting to break her rhythm.

"She'll be right up." Glinda said as she caught back up to Elphie.

"Lyndie, I can't believe that all of this just happened day before yesterday. It seems like forever ago." Elphie sighed as they walked into their room.

"No kidding." Glinda agreed.

"Just like we left it. Clothes on the beds and everything." She added with a giggle and Elphie smiled.

"And everything." Elphie said as she made her way over to the sofa. She lowered herself down. Since Gwenot was going to be up in just a few minutes, Glinda sat down beside her gave her a kiss and then cuddled close. She could have gone to sleep right then and there but wanted to get Elphie taken care of first.

Gwenot showed up five minutes later and after Elphie took her pain pill Gwenot and Glinda re-did the wrappings on her leg just like the doctor had instructed them. While Glinda carefully removed the bandages Gwenot spread some of the poultice mixture that Paszor had made in between two pieces of a specially designed gauze wrap. After that she watched as Glinda tenderly massaged the cooling oil on Elphie's knee. Elphie's eyes were closed and she knew that even if what was happening was causing her pain, Glinda's gentle touch was the best thing to sooth both Elphie's emotional and physical hurts. After an extra round of the oil, Gwenot placed the gauze with the poultice mixture around Elphie's knee then Glinda carefully and loosely wrapped it in another kind of gauze in the way she had been shown for nighttime. Glinda thought that would be okay since Elphie was going to be lying in bed or sitting in a chair the rest of the day.

"That feels better already." Elphie smiled as Glinda pulled her skirt back down over her leg.

"I think the Palace doctor wrapped it to tightly."

"He was just being cautious sweetheart." Glinda smiled.

"Do you girls need anything before I go slip into a very hot bath?" Gwenot smiled.

"I do not." Elphie said.

"Me either. A hot bath does sound wonderful." Glinda smiled.

"You two get some rest. I'll be back later this afternoon after I hear from Chaxi." Gwenot said.

"Thank you for helping Gwenot." Elphie said.

"I'm at your disposal Elphaba. If you need me, just ask Glinda to come for me." Gwenot said then kissed Elphie's forehead.

"I will." Elphie said shyly.

"Thanks Momsie." Glinda smiled then received a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay Elphie." Glinda said with a smile as she sat down on the coffee table facing Elphie after giving her mother a hug before she left.

"Here is how this is going to work."

"I'll sit right here while you take your bath." Elphie said.

"Nope." Glinda said firmly but with a grin and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"I am going to help you take a bath and dust your hair then get dressed in one of your old comfortable dresses and favorite slipper socks. After that we are going to get you properly settled in your bed with a couple of good books, your journal and what ever else you want."

"Lyndie…"

"Not in the mood for an argument." Glinda said with twinkling eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I was just going to say I think that sounds like a good plan." Elphie smiled.

"Good for you Elphie." Glinda giggled then sat down beside Elphie and gave her a very, very nice kiss.

"Changing the plan before you've begun to implement it. Very prudent." Elphie smiled when they parted.

"You get nitpicky when I change them after they are implemented." Glinda chuckled as she held out her hand to help Elphie up.

Because they were both weary from travel, Elphie's bath was just a quick basic one. The only extra was Glinda giving Elphie a backrub after washing her back for her. She had started with the oil -covered cloth and since Elphie seemed to relax a bit, she continued with her hands and more oil. Elphie didn't stop her so she continued for a few minutes using her oil -covered hands to work some of the tension out of Elphie's neck and shoulders.

"That felt wonderful." Elphie said as Glinda dried the oil off of her back.

"I'm glad you let me do it." Glinda smiled then kissed Elphie's cheek.

"I must be too tired to protest." Elphie said with a light chuckle.

"Well whatever the reason, I am elated that you are a little more relaxed." Glinda said as she reached for Elphie's undergarments.

When Elphie was dressed Glinda helped her up onto the bed then proceeded to place pillows behind her back and under her leg. She fussed and plumped for so long that Elphie eventually did start to protest. Glinda merely smiled, kissed her cheek then skipped off to get her some books, her journal, her glasses and the rest of her cider.

"I'm fine now Lyndie. All settled in and comfortable. Please go get into your extra steamy bath now." Elphie said.

"I'm on my way my love." Glinda said as she started to disrobe.

"Would you like to be stimulated or just stay relaxed." Glinda giggled as she started to remove her top.

"Best to just stay relaxed." Elphie replied.

"But thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome." Glinda giggled then skipped off to the walk in closet. She emerged a minute later wearing a warm fuzzy robe. She went over to Elphie, gave her another kiss then fussed with her pillows some more.

"Go Lyndie, go enjoy your bath." Elphie chuckled.

"Just making sure that you are comfy." Glinda giggled.

"I'm comfy, go." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"I'd try for more, but I need a nice hot bath, not a lukewarm one." Glinda laughed then bounced off to the bathroom. Elphie heard the water start to run then about thirty seconds later Glinda came running out of the bathroom without a stitch on.

"Don't look Elphie." Glinda giggled as she jiggled by.

"I forgot the music."

Glinda put on their favorite soft music recording then jogged back. Elphie watched her with wide eyes, blushing deeply.

"Sorry. Any stimulation was unintentional." She chuckled as she hurried back to the bathroom.

They talked for a bit but eventually settled into their own relaxing quiet. Glinda warmed her bath twice, nearly falling asleep in the tub. When she finally came out, dressed in a comfortable nightdress Elphie was asleep. She looked at her love propped up against the pillows with a book open on her lap and her glasses sliding down her nose and smiled happily.

"My plan worked perfectly." She chuckled softly as she climbed into her own bed.

She fell asleep quickly but woke up with a start less than an hour later to the sound of Elphie screaming.


	175. Chapter 175

Glinda jolted awake to the sound of a truncated scream and panicked, frightened whimpers. She saw Elphie fighting against her covers, trying to get out of her bed. Before Glinda could move to help, Elphie had her feet on the floor. In her panicked, not fully awake state she wasn't in full control and as soon as she tried to run, her injured knee gave out and she fell to the floor, her frightened whimpers turning into a terrified mishmash of noises. Glinda was on the floor in an instant, her heart shattering at the sight and sounds of her terrorized love trying to crawl away from her.

"Elphaba, stop." Glinda said rather loudly, trying to get Elphie's attention. It didn't work so Glinda lay down on her side, in front of Elphie, to block her path.

"Elphie, sweetheart, wake up." She half commanded, half pleaded.

"Elphie, it's all right. You are just dreaming." Glinda didn't know if it was her words, her presence or the pain in Elphie's knee that caused her to fully awaken and try to scramble to stand, but it happened suddenly.

"Elphaba my love, no. Sit, sit. It's okay. You're okay." Glinda said as she got up on her knees to try and get into Elphie's frantic line of sight. It seemed as though she was looking around wildly for something, so Glinda kept shifting until she finally meet her gaze.

"Glinda?" Elphie whimpered through gulps of air. That was Glinda's signal that she was somewhat focused and awake so she reached out and very gently touched her cheek.

"Yes sweetheart. It's okay. You're okay." Glinda cooed as she lightly stroked Elphie's cheek.

"Sit Elphie. Sit here with me." She said calmly as she used her other hand to try and guide Elphie to shift her position. Glinda was very worried that Elphie had further hurt her knee and wanted to help that but she knew from experience that calm and focused came before cooperative.

It took lots of gentle, reassuring words and touches but soon Elphie was in a sitting position, with her back against the side of her bed. Her breathing was more even, her focus was steady and she was accepting Glinda's efforts to help. Because of that, Glinda had managed to get two pillows from the beds to put under Elphie's injured knee. There wasn't much space between their beds, but Glinda managed to get them settled.

"You're alright Elphie, it was just a dream." Glinda said as she put herself into Elphie's trembling arms and snuggled close. She felt Elphie's arms tighten around her. Glinda would have rather done the holding, but knew that wouldn't happen for a while, if at all. All she could do now was wait her out and manage her emotional turmoil while trying not to burst into tears at what she felt from Elphie.

Elphie knew that she had suffered a nightmare but she wasn't sure if it was about being raped or Glinda almost being killed. Elements of both were there but it was hazy. All that remained was the feeling of terror, helplessness and vulnerability. She also knew that she was safe and she was slowly beginning to feel that way because Glinda was in her arms. She could smell her hair, touch her skin, hear her breathe and feel her fingers playing with her own. But she couldn't pull herself out of what she was feeling entirely because her knee hurt and in her dream there was pain. All she could seem to do was hold Glinda more tightly and lay her head on hers. The feel of her love's soft hair against her cheek helped her stop trembling.

"Lyndie?" Elphie murmured after almost half an hour of just sitting on the floor holding onto Glinda for dear life.

"What my love?" Glinda asked, hoping this was a signal that Elphie was ready to interact.

"I was just checking." Elphie said tentatively.

"On what sweetheart?" Glinda replied.

"I'm not sure." Elphie said miserably.

"Well, let's see if I can help." Glinda said as she shifted ever so slightly as a test. Since Elphie didn't tighten her grip, tense up or say anything Glinda continued to move slowly so that she and Elphie could look into each other's eyes. They gazed at one another as Glinda took Elphie's hand. She saw so much old and new confusion in Elphie's eyes that it made her chest tighten. But she smiled reassuringly and gave her love the gentlest of kisses.

"We are at home, in our room. Dani and Manif are in theirs and Momsie and Popsicle are right down the hall." She said smiled. When Elphie nodded, Glinda beamed and gave her another soft kiss.

"You had a horrible dream but it was just a dream and you are very safe here at home, in our room with Dani and Manif in theirs and Momsie and Popsicle right down the hall." She continued and felt a wave of relief when she saw a tiniest glimmer of amusement in Elphie's troubled eyes.

They had done this sort of repetitive conversation before after one of them had a bad dream or even a really bad day and it always seemed to help. Elphie had actually started doing it during the time when Glinda was having nightmares before fully dealing with her friend Minka's death. It came about because of a conversation about children's books while they were taking a walk at Upland Manor. One of the books that Elphie liked as a child involved an old woman who swallowed a fly then a spider to catch the fly then a bird to catch the spider and so on. The story would add new things that she swallowed but also repeat all the previous things and reasons each time. Glinda was so intrigued by that method of storytelling that one night after she had a bad dream, Elphie told her a story of how and why she loved her, using the same repetitive style as the story had.

"And I love you very much and will do whatever you need to help you know that you had a horrible dream but it was just a dream and you are very safe here at home, in our room with Dani and Manif in theirs and Momsie and Popsicle right down the hall." Glinda said with a bright smile.

"I love your smile." Elphie said softly and Glinda smiled even more brightly.

"I need to get up. And you need to go back to sleep. You need a nap."

"Nap schmap." Glinda replied.

"Elphie…" She started.

"I don't know how to talk about this. I just know I hate it and I want it to be all over with, but it never will." Elphie brooded.

"My love, you know that Chaxi can help you…well help us make sense out of all of this. We don't need to talk now." Glinda said.

"I know. Just help me get up." Elphie said as she started to try and stand. She winced and sat back down.

"Elphie let me go get Momsie to help. We can look at your knee again." Glinda said.

"It hurts." Elphie replied.

"That made the nightmare worse. Or more like not being able to get out of it. The pain was real." She said miserably.

"Maybe you need a different kind of pain pill." Glinda said unable to not sniffle.

"We can ask Papa Paz."

"He will recommend a different kind of poultice." Elphie said simply.

"Help me up."

"I might need help to help you up. I don't want to hurt you more." Glinda sniffled.

"Lyndie, I'm so sorry for all of this. All of it." Elphie said in the defeated tone that frightened Glinda a little.

"Sweetheart, don't go there. You had a bad dream, you are in pain and are upset." Glinda said.

"And now you are upset as well." Elphie said.

"I was upset before this. We are all upset on some level Elphie." Glinda replied seriously.

"Help me up?" Elphie said again, this time in the form a hesitant question. Glinda sighed and nodded then got into a crouch position like she had seen Manif do. Elphie put one arm around Glinda's neck and held onto the side of the bed with the other. Glinda put her arm around Elphie's waist as they slowly stood up.

"Will you take a nap now?" Elphie said after she was somewhat settled on the bed.

"Will you take another pain pill? Your answer is my answer." Glinda smiled. Elphie looked at her and Glinda met her gaze. They stared at one another for several long beats.

"Yes." Elphie said.

"Good answer. I'm exhausted." Glinda said with a little giggle as she got up to get Elphie something to drink. After Elphie had grudgingly taken her pill. Glinda went to get her own pillows and got her and Elphie settled together on Elphie's bed. Elphie did not even attempt to protest.

"I love you Lyndie. Very, very much. I'm not sure I would survive without you." Elphie said softly.

"And I have absolutely no intention of letting you test that. Now hush up and let me sleep." Glinda said then gave Elphie a kiss.

"I love you too."

Glinda shifted her position and cuddled close to Elphie. Elphie put her arm around her then put on her glasses and opened her dream journal. They stayed that way until Dani came to tell them that Chaxi had arrived, three hours later.

X

"Chaxi, thank you so much for coming." Gwenot said after giving her friend a hug.

"I'm always available to help. And I admit to being intrigued and a little worried by your messages." Chaxi smiled as she sat down.

"I apologize for worrying you." Gwenot said as she poured them both some coffee.

"It's just this is a very delicate matter that I was advised to not put down in writing, just in case."

"Goodness. What happened?" Chaxi said as she accepted a cup.

"Someone attempted to assassinate Galinda and Elphaba." Gwenot said directly after she was settled in a chair.

"Oh my Oz!" Chaxi exclaimed.

"Delicate matter indeed. Did it stem from the announcement of their engagement?"

"That seems to be the case and Elphaba's advisors seem to think that Elphaba's father may have been indirectly and unwittingly involved." Gwenot said.

"Dear me that sounds terribly complicated." Chaxi said trying to sort through the implications.

"More so than you think. Dani and Manif were there, Galinda and Elphaba's bodyguards were wounded; Galinda's critically and Elphaba was injured when her bodyguard pushed her to the ground to shield her." Gwenot said.

"Oh dear. Everyone must be quite confused, upset and a myriad of other things. I can understand why you asked me to see you all as a family first." Chaxi said.

"Even I am not entirely certain how to put all of this in proper perspective. My sleep has been very disturbed and Samion has not slept much at all." Gwenot said.

"With good reason. Now why don't tell me your take on all of this." Chaxi said warmly as she smiled at her friend. Gwenot returned the smile then told Chaxi everything that she knew about what had happened and the aftermath.

X

Samion thought that it would be a good idea for them all to meet upstairs in Elphaba's study room so that she would not have to walk more than necessary. She had protested at first, but when Samion found out about the aftermath of her nightmare and had insisted in a gentle, but very fatherly way, she had no choice but to comply. The kiss, hug and 'thank you' she received from him when she finally agreed brought tears to her eyes.

Chaxi asked Glinda and Elphie if they wanted to meet alone before the family talk but they both wanted to talk about it as a family first.

"Gwenot has given me a basic overview of the events that occurred while you all were in Munchkinland." Chaxi said when they were all settled.

"So I know what happened. What I would like you all to do now is give me a one sentence summary of your basic impression."

"It was awful, just awful." Glinda sniffled.

"Very scary." Dani said.

"It made me so angry I just wanted to…well never mind." Manif said.

"No Manif say what you need to. It is important that we all know what one another feels. That will help every one gain perspective." Chaxi said.

"Oh all right. It made me so mad that I want to kill the bastard. My apologies, but that's what he is."

"I agree with him. I was extremely angry when I heard. And frightened." Samion said.

"I was very frightened as well and so concerned, I felt a little light headed." Gwenot said.

"Mama?" Glinda said looking at her mother.

"It was fleeting, but that's what I felt my darling." Gwenot said.

"Hearing that someone tried to shoot my girls was not something I could have ever anticipated."

"I think that is a point that all of you need to consider." Chaxi said.

"I would imagine that none of you ever conceived that you would be shot at, or see friends shot at. Or know that someone was shot protecting you. Or have to hear that your children were the targets of a shooting. That sort of violence is inconceivable to most people." She continued.

"One of my so called friends in high school had a gun. He threatened to shoot people all the time. He was an idiot." Manif said.

"Guns are idiots." Glinda sniffled.

Glinda's comment led to a general free for all of comments about the incident. She let it continue for a while because they were getting things out, things that that they thought were to strange or improper to voice and were responding to one another's feelings well. She eventually guided the conversation to the fact that whatever they were feeling was valid and as long as they acknowledged it and didn't keep it in, eventually they would come to terms with what happened. Everyone except Elphie participated in the group venting session and the subsequent discussion. This neither surprised nor concerned Chaxi because she knew that Elphie processed things in a different way and that they would be talking alone later. But she knew that it was good for her to hear the others' reactions even it was distressing her a little.

"Wow, that was great." Manif said after Chaxi asked if anyone wanted to say anything else before the group session ended.

"It really was." Glinda sniffled. She had cried a lot during the venting and Chaxi knew that they would need to do some empath work at some point.

"I feel much more…normal, now." Dani said.

"I don't think any of us realized how much were keeping in." Samion said.

"Sometimes it helps to hear what others think and feel. It provides a nudge of sorts for your own feelings." Chaxi said.

"Well it certainly did that." Manif said.

"Good. Dani and Manif I want you to know that I am available to you if you need to discuss this more." Chaxi said sincerely.

"We appreciate that, we really do and we will seek you out if we need more help." Manif smiled.

"We promise. Now we will go and see to dinner. It is simple and will be ready whenever you all are." Dani said.

"Chaxi you are welcome to stay and eat with us." She added.

"Thank you." Chaxi said, but did not commit.

"Chaxi." Elphie said after Dani and Manif left. It was the first thing she had said since the family session started.

"I know we were supposed to talk alone, but please see Glinda first." She said because she saw the signs of empathic distress in Glinda's eyes.

"Elphie, no. I'm fine. I can talk to her later." Glinda said.

"Actually Galinda, I was going to ask Elphaba if she minded if I spent some time with you first. I think it is necessary." Chaxi said.

"I agree darling." Gwenot said.

"Oh all right." Glinda said under protest.

"But just to even out. Elphie needs you more."

"Thank you my sweet. I will feel better if I know that you are empathically okay." Elphie said.

"That is not fair." Glinda said with a little giggle and everyone but Samion and Glinda herself knew that she was empathically overloaded.

"But you stay here with Momsie and Daddy. We will go in there." Glinda said pointing to the bedroom.

"Deal." Elphie said. Glinda went over and gave her a chaste kiss while Chaxi made her way into the bedroom. Glinda followed behind her and as soon as the door was closed she ran to her bed and burst into tears.

After a relatively brief but very intense cry Glinda told Chaxi all about what had happened after Elphie's nightmare and how it had broken her heart in sniffly detail. After she got all of that out Chaxi knew that she was on a much more even keel. They talked about the group venting session a bit but Glinda was anxious for Chaxi to talk to Elphie. Chaxi agreed but only if Glinda stayed put and did some centering exercises. Glinda's response was to sit cross-legged on her bed, close her eyes and take a deep breath, which she slowly let out.

"We'll talk more soon." Chaxi chuckled.

"Shhhhhhhh, centering." Glinda giggled.

X

"She's okay?" Elphie asked after Samion and Gwenot left the study.

"She's fine Elphaba. Don't worry, she and I will be talking again. Let's focus on you right now." Chaxi said.

"I had a nightmare before you came. It upset her terribly." Elphie said quietly.

"She vented out her feelings and talked about it." Chaxi said simply.

"I hate that it upset her. I hate that I'm having those dreams again." Elphie said then was quiet for a bit.

"But I'm not surprised." She added finally.

"Why not?" Chaxi asked.

"Because in some ways…. I mean." Elphie stammered and tried to collect her thoughts.

"For just a few beats I thought I was back there, that I was being raped." She said so quietly that Chaxi had to strain to hear.

"Go on Elphaba." Chaxi said reassuringly.

"It all happened so fast. I was pushed to the ground and I felt stabs of pain and I could smell blood. Then I heard the screaming. It took a beat for it to register that it was Glinda and I thought that it was her that it was happening to. After that all I could do was get to her, my fear for me just vanished." Elphie said slowly and carefully.

"But now it is back, the nightmares are back to haunt me…again." She added bitterly.

"You got that out well Elphaba." Chaxi said encouragingly.

"My dream was about that, but also about Glinda being killed. It's a hazy blur." Elphie said.

"We have a great deal to sort through Elphaba, but I think that you know that." Chaxi said.

"I do." Elphie agreed.

"Do you think you can delineate some of the issues?" Chaxi asked and Elphie thought for a bit.

"Glinda was almost killed by a gunman because she is engaged to me. The thought of almost losing her terrifies me and…" Elphie started.

"Keep going Elphaba." Chaxi prodded gently.

"And what if I can't let her out of my sight, what if paranoia takes hold and I think everyone is out to get her." Elphie said.

"Good. What is another?" Chaxi asked.

"All the fall out from the situation being similar to when I was raped and having those feelings again." Elphie said.

"Yes." Chaxi agreed.

"I also feel weak and helpless because my knee is injured. It irritates me." Elphie said.

"I had similar feelings when I sprained my ankle." Chaxi smiled.

"Although maybe not quite as strongly. Is there anything else?" She asked.

"I…" Elphie started and this time Chaxi did not prod. Elphie fidgeted in her chair, desperately wanting to pace.

"I feel so guilty. Whether I should or not is irrelevant. I do. I feel guilty. Kol and Maril were shot because of me. Kol almost died. Glinda was almost killed. Everyone was distressed all because I was born into a title and I fell in love with a girl." She said finally. The anger in her voice was evident but it was general.

"Which of these issues is most pressing to you right now?" Chaxi asked.

"I want to get up out of this chair." Elphie said.

"I feel like I'm jumping out of my skin."

"All right." Chaxi smiled as she got up to get Elphie's crutches.

"I can't. I need to stay off of my leg. Glinda told me to stay put." Elphie said.

"I agree that babying a knee…or an ankle is essential to a proper recovery." Chaxi smiled.

"But I'll let you in on a secret, I did not 'stay put' as much as I should have. Much to my husband's dismay." She added with a small chuckle. Elphie's eyes went wide and she looked at her counselor in shock.

"Really?" Elphie asked.

"Really. Now, I do not advocate going against doctor's orders by any means. But sometimes, mental health takes precedent " Chaxi smiled.

"I am very restless and I can't seem to think right." Elphie said.

"The choice is yours of course." Chaxi said holding out Elphie's crutches. She knew that Elphaba felt like she had no control right now. This was a small thing to help her feel less helpless. She figured that Elphie would take the crutches, walk around a bit then sit back down of her own accord, feeling much more able to talk.

Elphie took the crutches and struggled a little to get up out of the chair. Chaxi stood by, but did not offer to assist.

"From one rebel to another, good choice." Chaxi smiled as Elphie started to hobble to the other side of the room.


	176. Chapter 176

"She will figure out how to do this eventually Glinda." Paszor said confidently then gave her a hug.

"Probably, but how long until eventually gets here is the issue." Glinda said seriously and Paszor could not help but chuckle at the look on her face.

"If anyone can hasten its arrival, I'm sure it is you." Paszor said with a slight chuckle.

"Remind our problem child that I will be back tomorrow morning with the doctor. And you can also tell her that I said, very sternly for her to stay off of her leg." He said.

"I'll do both of those things but if she didn't listen to you before, I doubt that she will now." Glinda sighed.

"Well all we can do is what we can do, as my Auntie used to say." Paszor smiled.

"I know. Thank you for coming tonight Papa Paz. I hope that the new poultice and pills help her." Glinda said.

"I think that they will. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight my child." Paszor said then accepted another hug and a kiss on his cheek.

After she shut the door, Glinda looked towards the steps and then to the sitting room. With a sigh she went to the sitting room. She flopped down into a chair, closed her eyes and let out an exasperated exhale. She was tired and the events of the evening had been very taxing, just because Elphie seemed to be making a point of not listening to anyone. All had gone fairly well through dinner. They hadn't really given Elphie an option about where to eat dinner they just brought the vegetable stew, fresh bread and cookies that Dani's sisters in law had left for them, up to her study and everyone settled in for a picnic of sorts. Chaxi had stayed to eat with them and talk a little more but needed to leave right afterwards. When everyone else went back downstairs to clean up Glinda had some time to talk to Elphie. She smiled when she remembered how she had very carefully wedged herself beside Elphie in her chair and tried to snuggle. That did not work well, partially because Elphie was not in the mood to snuggle, but the attempt did make her smile. Elphie wasn't much in the mood to talk either, but did say that talking to Chaxi had helped. They just chitchatted about dinner until Gwenot came up with Paszor.

Everyone was surprised that he came that evening because they had assumed he would come in the morning. He talked with Elphie for a bit about her knee and what sort of pain that she was experiencing then he had left Elphie alone to go downstairs and prepare a new poultice and pain medication for her. Glinda went along because she wanted to know what to do. That is when things got frustrating. They had only been downstairs for fifteen or so minutes when Samion saw Elphie hobbling down the stairs with her crutches. He wanted to help her into the sitting room but she was insistent on going into the kitchen to assist Paszor.

Even though Paszor also tried to get her to just sit and watch, he understood her need to have a hand in what was going on. While they worked he talked to her in a very fatherly way about taking care of her knee so that it could heal. Glinda thought that he had gotten through to her but knew that he hadn't when she hobbled back upstairs instead of using the chair.

Glinda knew that there was a lot going on with her stubborn love, but it was still frustrating her. Elphie had only been minimally cooperative when they had applied the new poultice and she resorted to threats to get her to go to her bed instead of sitting on the sofa. She had asked for Manif's help when she wanted to go down to talk to Paszor before he left. Elphie hadn't really liked that idea but Glinda had just left them, hoping one of their little battles might help.

"You really look tired." Dani smiled as she walked into the sitting room.

"I am, but I'll go to bed early. I just hope Elphie does." Glinda sighed.

"She has been… well different tonight." Dani said.

"I know. I'm hoping it's just a reaction to being overly tired and hurting. Do you know where my parents are?" Glinda asked.

"They volunteered to clean up the mess in the kitchen. They asked me to tell you that they would check on you a little later. I think they just want to give Elphaba some space." Dani said.

"Maybe I should have just left her alone as well, instead of sending Manif in there. I was just getting ready to go up there. Are you coming?" Glinda asked as she got up from her chair.

"I'm going to gather some things down here then I'm on my way. Will you tell Manif please?" Dani asked.

"Sure." Glinda said the grinned.

"Wish me luck." She chuckled.

X

"Glinda will be back any time." Elphie said irritably.

"There is no need for you to keep watch over me."

"I'm here to enjoy your delightful company and engage in some sparkling repartee." Manif chuckled and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"So you are telling me that Glinda did not direct you make sure that I didn't get up." Elphie said a little snidely.

"I didn't say that. I said that I was here to enjoy your delightful company and engage in some sparkling repartee." Manif said with a grin.

"Which is your way of saying that you were drafted into service as my sitter." Elphie grumped.

"I most certainly was not drafted. I eagerly volunteered because I'm with Glinda on this." Manif said.

"Great." Elphie said very sarcastically.

"Then why don't you go actually be with Glinda, so you won't be here." She added icily.

"Oh will you stop already." Manif snapped, suddenly losing his patience.

"You are acting like a real ass."

"Get out of here Manif." Elphie said, truly angry.

"No. Do you remember what I told you when you had a cold?" Manif asked with irritation. Instead of waiting for Elphie to say anything, he continued.

"Of course you do. You have an almost perfect memory. Too bad that you can't learn from the things that you remember."

"Fine you are trying to tell me that I am not doing my knee injury properly. I'll try harder to think of this as a vacation for my body." Elphie shot back sarcastically.

"Now leave." She added. She really meant it and Manif knew that.

"You are being sarcastic but you have to get with this program or you will be walking around with a cane for the rest of your life. Is that what you want? Walking downstairs like you did earlier was stupid, just plain stupid. Not to mention selfish." Manif said. He was not picking at her for sport, to engage her in a battle of wits. He was angry with her and she knew that.

"You have no right to be angry with me…" Elphie started but Manif cut her off.

"I have every right to be angry with you. As far as I'm concerned we all do. It's like you are sabotaging yourself. Paszor, Samion, even your counselor have told you what you need to do and you just blatantly ignore them. You are causing Glinda a great deal of worry for no real reason besides the fact that you are a stubborn ass." Manif spat out. He was not yelling at her but his tone and stance clearly displayed what he was feeling. Even though Elphie was lying on her bed, her posture and eyes told the story of what she was feeling. She was livid, but not just at him. She started to say something, but Manif cut her off again.

"Don't bother to tell me to leave again. You don't want my help, fine. You got it. I've had it with trying to get through to you. Walk around with a limp and a cane forever for all I care." He shot at her then stormed out of the room. He slammed the door behind him before he realized that Glinda was standing right by the door.

X

Glinda stopped outside the closed door to her room and took a deep breath. As she let it out she overheard Manif calling Elphie selfish. This was one of those times that she was grateful that she had been excluded from the silence glyph. Part of her was ready to storm in there but a larger part kept her where she was, listening. By the time she realized that this was not one of their usual battles. Before she could react Manif came flying out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh shit!" Manif exclaimed when he saw Glinda.

"Sorry. Glinda, Elphaba is…" He started.

"Manif, you are angry. With Elphie, really angry." Glinda said, very surprised and upset.

"Yes I am. Oz help me I tried but she is being irrational, even for her. I'm sorry, but I can't talk about this now." Manif said then hurried off down the hall towards his room.

"What is going on here?" Glinda asked no one then opened her door, unsure what she would find. She found Elphie struggling to get up from her bed.

"Really Elphie?" Glinda said far more harshly than she intended.

"I have to go after Manif." Elphie said.

"Apparently I have angered him."

"I saw…and felt that. I was outside and heard some of your argument." Glinda replied.

"I suppose that you are angry with me as well." Elphie said as she took a few steps toward the door.

"I'm not angry with you Elphie. But I am frustrated. Manif is too. He is mainly angry though but you can talk to him tomorrow. Please just sit back down." Glinda said with very little fight.

"I don't even care where. Just please get off of your knee."

"I am being a stubborn ass, aren't I?" Elphie said as she turned around to head back to her bed. When she turned back, Glinda saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I was just thinking stubborn." Glinda said as she went over and helped Elphie to sit down.

"I don't know what is wrong with me." Elphie said as Glinda got a bottle of aloe oil out of the nightstand.

"Quite frankly neither do I or anyone else." Glinda said as she handed Elphie a soft cloth. She wanted to just hold her love, but something held her back.

"I hate this, all of it. Hate it." Elphie said as she dried her tears before they could fall.

"I know you do. What is frustrating is that you seem bound and determined to make it last longer than necessary." Glinda replied as she sat down on her bed facing Elphie.

"I can understand not wanting anyone to help you, I really do. But you are not even helping yourself."

"According to Manif I am sabotaging myself." Elphie said still drying her own tears.

"That seems like a fitting description." Glinda said.

"So you agree?" Elphie asked, a little surprised.

"Elphie I don't really know what to think right now. But sabotage seems as good word as any for how you have been behaving." Glinda said.

"I just want this to be over. Why would I do that? It makes no sense whatsoever." Elphie sighed.

"I don't know and right now, I just can't try to figure it out. But do you think that you can just stop doing it at least for tonight?" Glinda asked and Elphie looked at her oddly.

"Seriously my love. It is late. You need sleep. And I really need sleep. Chaxi will be back here in the morning. Hopefully she can help you figure this out." She said and handed Elphie her bottle of oil. Elphie put some on her tear marks and sighed.

"I want to run you a bath, but I won't." Elphie said.

"There you go my love, that's a start." Glinda said with a tired smile.

"Why don't we do this? I will go take a quick bath, then we can get into bed and talk more if you want." She said and Elphie nodded.

Glinda went over to their dressers and got nightgowns for both of them. She laid Elphie's on the foot of her bed, gave her a soft kiss and then went into the bathroom. She had a thought that maybe she really was overdoing it in the coddling department and Elphie was just rebelling, but was too weary to analyze that thought properly. Instead, she just sank down into a steamy tub and stayed there longer than she intended.

X

"I was just so angry with her Dani." Manif said.

"I still am. What is wrong with her? Is she trying to make us all crazy?" He asked rhetorically.

"I think that you should just talk to Chaxi tomorrow." Dani said.

"Perhaps you two could talk to her together."

"Well, I am always saying that I'd pay for our therapy. But that is because I was doing the questionable stuff. Now she is." Manif said.

"Then make her pay." Dani chuckled.

"Mani, you are better with her than anyone except Glinda when she gets in her moods, you know that. But everyone has their breaking point. She will forgive you…at some point." Dani smiled.

"I don't regret what I said. But I could have said it better. But what is wrong with her?" Manif said again.

"Manif, either you talk to her tonight or you let it go until morning." Dani said.

"I'm not talking to her tonight. She'd just tell me to leave again."

"Good choice. Why don't we go get in a bath together and I'll help you relax a little." Dani smiled as she tickled under Manif's chin. She was worried about Elphie and Glinda as well, but knew there was nothing to be done about that issue now. What she could do was help her husband settle down.

"I'm not in the mood for a bath." Manif said distractedly.

"Suit yourself hot shot." Dani said as she removed her top and handed it to him. It was at that moment that what she had really proposed registered and he watched her go into their bathroom.

"Just because the green girl is sabotaging herself doesn't mean I have to." He muttered as he followed Dani, stripping off is own shirt as he went.

X

When Glinda came out of the bathroom half an hour later Elphie was in her nightdress, on her bed with her leg propped up on pillows, writing in her journal.

"I'm writing that I am a stubborn ass." Elphie said seriously.

"As long as you write that I still love you anyway, I won't argue." Glinda said with a little chuckle.

"I don't want to go to sleep Lyndie. I don't want to dream any more." Elphie said softly.

"I actually anticipated that and I think it will work out without much doing on either of our parts." Glinda said as she put one of Elphie's new pain pills by her glass of cider.

"But it requires that I share your bed." She added, expecting Elphie to fuss. Instead Elphie carefully scooted over towards the wall. Glinda did not comment; she merely helped Elphie adjust the pillows under her leg.

"I'll take that pill." Elphie said. Glinda smiled at her, handed her the pill and the glass then got her pillows off of her bed. Whether the thought that she had in the bathroom was on track or not, treating Elphie like she did when she was feeling uncoddleable seemed the safe thing to do. While she was getting her pillows there was a knock on her door.

"It's my parents, they were going to come say goodnight." Glinda smiled as she went to go open the door.

"Hello girls. I see that you are almost ready for bed." Gwenot smiled as she and Samion came into the room. Elphie used to fluster when Glinda's father saw her in nightclothes, but she was used to it now.

"We are." Glinda confirmed.

"Is there anything that you need before you go to sleep?" Gwenot asked.

"I'm good." Glinda said.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Elphie said a little shyly. Gwenot and Samion said goodnight and I love you to both girls, giving them a hug and a kiss. Glinda gave her mother an extra hug before closing the door.

"Now, are you ready to hear why I think that you will be able to sleep safe my love." Glinda said as she sat down on Elphie's bed.

"I think so." Elphie said.

"Okay. I will be tuned in on you whether I want to be or not. At this point, I'm not sure that I cannot be. That is just a fact." Glinda said and Elphie nodded. Similar instances had happened before.

"Another fact is that I will go to sleep. That is a given." She added with a little giggle and Elphie smiled in spite of herself.

"I can sleep safe with you here." Elphie said.

"More than that Elphie. My theory is that if you become distressed in your dream, I will feel it and I will wake you before it gets to you. It's happened before, in a way.

"Yes it has. I don't really want you to feel anything negative if I have a bad dream but I realize that I cannot control that. After what happened earlier, you'd feel it even if you were in your own bed." Elphie said.

"Exactly, that's why I might as well be snuggled next to you. It's a win-win. And admit it Elphie we need a win-win right about now." Glinda said.

"We do." Elphie agreed and reached out to take Glinda's hand.

Sleeping together like they normally did was not possible because of Elphie's knee but after a few soft kisses and quiet I love yous they were both settled and comfortable. Glinda could play with Elphie's fingers and Elphie could caress Glinda's arm. In no time at all Glinda was sound asleep. Elphie knew that Glinda would wake her if her dreams became distressed but she was still a little frightened to go to sleep. Instead of trying, she just decided to let it happen. She opened up her book and focused on the familiar, soothing, sights feels and sounds of Glinda sleeping.

X

With no warning at all the hands had her. They came out of nowhere and grabbed her and she felt a jolt of terror. She managed to get away and run but she was in a forest where all the trees had arms with grabbing hands, instead of branches. Some of the hands even had guns in them. One of them fired and the sound of the shot echoed over and over. She felt a panic attack coming on then heard a voice amidst the echoing of gunfire.

"_Elphie over here. Come to me my love." _

"_Glinda get out of here, there are guns. Go." _

"_No. I'm safe. Take my hand; you'll be safe too. Come on Elphie!"_

_She ran in that direction but Glinda kept getting farther away. But she could see her face, confident and sure._

"_I'm coming Lyndie!"_

_Her voice was loud and strong and all of a sudden she was within reach of Glinda she strained and reached, feeling Glinda's fingers in hers for an instant before they were gone and hands were grabbing again._

"_No!"_

_She yelled and lurched forward, grabbing Glinda's hand. As soon as their hands were interlocked they were in their meadow, with the ducks quacking in annoyance at their sudden appearance._

Elphie startled awake just in time to see Glinda's eyes flutter open.

"You rescued me." Elphie said simply.

"I was there. I pulled you into our meadow." Glinda said sleepily.

"But how?" Elphie said.

"Who knows? But I knew that it would work out." Glinda giggled.

"We can worry about the how in the morning. Let's just go back to sleep and see if we can stay together in our meadow." She said with a smile then kissed Elphie and closed her eyes.

"Why not?" Elphie said. She was no longer fearful of going to sleep because she knew that safety was indeed possible.

X

A/N: A reader asked me a question but I had no way to respond so I'm doing it here. It was about Elphie being the matriarch of the Thropp family…following the logic of Gwenot being matriarch of the Arduenna family if Namom wasn't. In my mind Munchkinland is neither a matriarchal nor a patriarchal society. Villages or even families tend to decide that for themselves. Because of that Elphie is not considered the Thropp family matriarch. Frex is the head of that family. I hope that helps. mecelphie.


	177. Chapter 177

"All right green girl your new bedroom is complete." Manif said as he and Dani came into Glinda and Elphie's room.

"And if I do say so myself it looks great. You might just want to keep it just in case your fiancé tosses you out of here." He added with a chuckle and a wink for Glinda.

"Oh I'll just toss her to the study. It's closer." Glinda giggled.

"But you might want to consider keeping it for yourself though. I know for a fact that Dani has thought about throwing you out more than once." She laughed and Manif nodded in agreement and laughed with her.

Glinda looked at Elphie, who was sitting on her bed, with her leg up. She had hoped that her and Manif's attempt at levity would make Elphie smile, but it didn't work. Paszor was due to arrive with Dr. Tylium at any time and she was very nervous. Even though she woke up in a fairly good mood, it didn't last when she realized that the doctor would be there after breakfast. Glinda knew that some of it was just Elphie's general wariness and dislike of doctors in general but there were other things at play as well. It had been Gwenot that figured out one of things that was adding to Elphie's stress was the doctor coming up to the room that she very obviously shared with Glinda, to examine her. Elphie wanted to go downstairs but Gwenot suggested one of the other bedrooms. Glinda thought that was a wonderful idea and decided it needed to be 'Elphiefied' for authenticity. Elphie thought that was a ridiculous notion, even more so when Manif volunteered to do the redecoration.

"I still think this is ridiculous." Elphie grumbled as she started to get up from the bed.

"Going down the hall to another room will be less taxing on your leg than going downstairs." Glinda said.

"Even you agreed to that…eventually." She added with a grin then kissed Elphie's cheek before handing her the crutches.

"Not going to another room. That was a good idea from your mother." Elphie grumbled stressing 'your mother'.

"What was ridiculous was the waste of time to create a bedroom for me."

"Maybe that's true." Manif said seriously.

"That is fifteen whole minutes of my life that I will never get back." He added with a chuckle and Glinda giggled.

Earlier that morning Manif had come to Glinda, wanting to apologize to Elphie for the argument they had. Glinda told him that Elphie had told her what he had said the previous night but hadn't brought it up again. Since Elphie was in a bad mood anyway, Glinda suggested he just behave as usual and that they could talk or argue more after the doctor's visit. Manif agreed, albeit a little reluctantly, but decided that was the best course of action as soon as he said good morning and Elphie had replied 'If you say so.'

"I can't wait to see it. I'll bet it has lots of bookshelves." Glinda said excitedly.

"You'd win that bet." Manif said with a grin as he followed Elphie and Glinda out of the door.

"Hi Momsie." Glinda bubbled when she saw her mother coming out of her room.

"We are going to get Elphie settled in her new room."

"It is properly 'Elphiefied' and ready to go." Manif chuckled.

"Glinda can get by with using silly made up words but it is just ludicrous when you do it." Elphie said then hobbled ahead. Glinda looked at her mother and shrugged then skipped to catch up.

"Well at least she seems to be getting back to her old disagreeable self." Manif laughed to Gwenot and Gwenot smiled then chuckled when she heard a squeal as Glinda saw the room.

"Manif, it's perfect, just perfect!" Glinda said excitedly as she came back out and ran over to give Manif a hug.

"She smiled. Just for half a beat, but she did." She whispered before kissing his cheek.

Gwenot followed Glinda into the room and saw why her daughter had squealed. The small room was basically a bookstore. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves covering every inch of wall space. There was a desk built in on one wall and a padded seat of sorts on another. Even the back of the door to the room and the door to the closet were bookshelves. But what was delighting Glinda so much was the bed. The footboard and headboard had shelves on both the inside and outside. There were shelves underneath, on the wall that the bed was up against and even over the bed like a canopy. There was even a moveable ladder at one end of the bed so books beyond arms reach could be accessed. The only things in the room not made up of shelves were the rugs on the floor, several floor lamps and a simple, nondescript chaise lounge. There were also other little homey touches like a sweater on the back of the desk chair, books and papers on the desk, things hung up on hooks that were between shelves here and there and some flowers and pictures in frames on the sill of the rooms one window.

"You're insane." Elphie said to Manif.

"There is a thin line between genius and insanity, as you well know…or should know." Manif chuckled.

"I still have both feet firmly planted on the genius side because this is."

Elphie steadied herself on one crutch, reached out to take Manif's hand and pulled causing him to take a step,

"There, now your feet are in the same place as your mental state." Elphie said and Glinda got a case of the giggles.

"Wow." Samion said as he entered the small room.

"This is very Elphaba." He chuckled. Manif smirked at Elphie then stuck out his tongue at her, making Glinda's giggles worse.

"Manif did a fine job." Gwenot said.

"And just in time. Paszor and the doctor are here." Samion said.

"I'll show them up." Manif said before Elphie could say anything.

"Give us ten minutes please." Gwenot said and Manif nodded then left quickly.

"You've got to admit Elphie, this is pretty great." Glinda said as she plopped down on the bed and bounced a little.

"It's like sleeping on one of the shelves."

"Now there's an interesting notion for a theme room in an Inn." Samion chuckled and Elphie's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh theme rooms are fun." Glinda said as she got up from the bed.

"But we will tell you about those later." she added with a chuckle.

"This is a very interesting room." Elphie agreed as she started to hobble over to the bed.

"But I just want to get this over with."

"I know you do my love." Glinda said as she went over to Elphie. She took away Elphie's crutches, leaned them against the bed then embraced her love firmly.

"I know you do." She said softly. Glinda looked at her mother from over Elphie's shoulder and Gwenot smiled at her, took Samion hand and they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Glinda held Elphie close, stroking her hair and rubbing small circles on her back. After a few beats Elphie relaxed in her arms a bit and returned the embrace. Then Glinda pulled back a little looked into Elphie's eyes, stroked her cheek and gave her a soft kiss. When Elphie returned it with more vigor, Glinda took that as a sign and started one of their long, intricate and reassuring kisses. She held nothing back, kissing Elphie with everything she had and Elphie responded in kind, assuming control of the kiss and winding it down only when necessity demanded. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to Glinda's as they caught their breath.

"Ready?" Glinda asked gently when Elphie opened her eyes. Elphie pulled away from Glinda and nodded.

"Thank you." Elphie said simply.

"You're welcome." Glinda replied with a bright smile. Without a fuss Elphie leaned on Glinda and started to walk towards the bed. She was briefly surprised when Glinda headed towards the chaise lounge, but figured it out.

"This is here just as a place for me to be examined." Elphie said as she carefully sat down.

"Yep." Glinda giggled.

"Even you have to admit that it does not fit in with the rest of the décor."

"He is still insane." Elphie said with a slight smile as she settled on the lounge. Glinda wiggled happily and went to get some pillows. Elphie had settled down and was not as nervous and that made her very happy. After Elphie was comfortable they had a few minutes to just snuggle before there was a knock at the door.

"Are you ready Elphaba darling?" Gwenot asked after she opened the door.

"I am." Elphie said as Glinda got up off of the chase lounge. Gwenot opened the door and Paszor came in followed by the doctor then Samion.

"Good morning girls. Paszor smiled.

"Good morning Papa Paz." Glinda said as she gave the man a hug. While this was going on the doctor and Samion put some books and papers on the desk.

"Good morning Paszor." Elphie said readily accepting the hug that the man leaned down to give her.

"Interesting room you have here." Paszor chuckled softly.

"Glinda will explain it later." Elphie replied.

"Hello Dr. Tylium. Thank you for coming here to tend to me." She said to the doctor as she held out her hand.

"My pleasure Miss Thropp." The man said as he shook Elphie's hand.

"Most of my house calls are to dorm rooms. It's nice to come to a actual house for a change." He added with a little chuckle and Glinda giggled.

"I took the liberty of explaining to the good doctor what happened to cause your injury." Paszor said.

"Nasty business that." The doctor said gravely.

"I also explained to him the treatments you have been receiving and gave him the x-rays and reports from your doctors in Munchkinland. We consulted with an orthopedic specialist at the hospital this morning and we are going to try a different approach." Paszor said then chuckled at the look on Elphie's face as he sat down in one of the chairs that Gwenot had unobtrusively conjured.

"I'm not sure why you are so surprised Elphaba. You very well know that the more data you have the better your outcomes." He added with a smile.

"I do know that. I guess I was not thinking clearly." Elphie smiled.

"Doctor Mikhi is the head of orthopedics at Shiz Memorial." Dr. Tylium said as he sat down.

"He works with the University's athletes. If boys who run around a playing field get the benefit of his expertise, I see no reason why the Top Student should not as well. Knee injuries can be tricky." He explained.

"That's right, she should. What a good I idea Dr. Tylium." Glinda chirped fro her chair on the other side of the lounge. Elphie looked at her and actually chuckled softly.

"Thank you Miss Upland. I thought so." The doctor replied with a smile and Glinda grinned at him sheepishly.

"Would you mind handing me that book with the blue binding please?" He asked.

"Sure." Glinda said excitedly.

"I'm going to show you what might be going on with your knee Miss Thropp then I'll examine it and we'll see about a new treatment regime. How does that sound?" Dr. Tylium said as he took the book from Glinda.

"I think… I mean…" Elphie stammered.

"Another great idea doctor." Glinda said and everyone chuckled.

Gwenot and Samion knew that Paszor had a great deal to do with the way this exam was being conducted and were very impressed. They moved around to the side of the chase lounge where Glinda was sitting and they all listened and looked as the doctor explained about the different types of ligaments, how they could be injured and how treatments helped. He showed them detailed pictures of both injured and uninjured knee ligaments. Glinda made faces at first but then commented that they might be fun to draw.

After answering questions from anyone who had one, everyone but the doctor and Glinda moved away so the doctor could start the physical exam. He was gentle but thorough and every time Elphie even had a flutter that winced, Glinda frowned at him.

"Well I hope that wasn't too bad." The doctor smiled as he sat back down.

"It wasn't." Elphie said, very glad that it was over.

"And I also do not believe that the little mishap that Paszor said you had yesterday aggravated the injury very much." Doctor Tylium said.

"I told Papa Paz about you falling out of bed." Glinda said and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"But you do need to really baby your knee for a few days. Stay off of it and keep it elevated." The doctor said.

"So I cannot return to classes tomorrow?" Elphie asked obviously disappointed.

"No. I do not believe that would be a good idea. We will set up this new treatment protocol and I will return to check you on Sunday. Hopefully you should be able to return to classes on Monday." Dr. Tylium said.

"Doctor are we not going to be putting on the poultice anymore?" Glinda asked.

"Not after today, no." The doctor replied.

He grabbed a pad and pen then explained how Elphie's knee injury was going to be treated. When he was finished, Samion escorted him back downstairs. Paszor told Glinda, Gwenot and Elphie that he would be preparing her medicines and other treatment items and would return with them that evening. He also assured Elphie that he would bring plenty of schoolwork to keep her occupied during her convalescence. After regretfully declining an invitation from Glinda to come for dinner with them, Gwenot offered to walk with him back downstairs.

"Well your knee is not aggravated, that's good news." Glinda said when they were alone.

"But you are. That's the bad news." She added.

"I am, but I will try my best to follow doctors orders." Elphie sighed.

"That's my girl." Glinda beamed.

"And I will also try to not be so cranky. But I can only try." Elphie said.

"Hopefully it will be easy. Remember what Papa Paz said, you will have lots of homework. That should make you happy." Glinda chuckled.

"I suppose. Speaking of schoolwork. You should go to your classes this afternoon." Elphie said.

"I am. Momsie insisted." Glinda said unhappily.

"Lyndie, we can't let this disrupt both of our lives." Elphie said.

"I know, I know. Momsie said that we would talk at lunch about plans. I've got a feeling that they have to leave tomorrow." Glinda said.

"Well you knew that they would be able to stay here indefinitely." Elphie replied.

"I was just hoping for through the weekend. I'm not sure I'm ready for them to be gone yet." Glinda sniffled and Elphie held open her arms and scooted over. Glinda slide out of the chair and onto the chase, snuggling close.

"Looks like I'm not the only one having a session with Chaxi." Elphie said.

X

"There you are girls." Gwenot said coming into the little bedroom.

"I thought you would have gone back to your rooms by now."

"We were comfy." Glinda smiled.

"Well Dani is back with lunch. We are setting up in the study again. We'll make other arrangements for dinner." Gwenot said.

"We will be right there." Elphie said.

"All right. Manif has a surprise for you." Gwenot smiled then left.

"A surprise? I promised to behave. Why am I being punished?" Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I can't wait to see what he has up his sleeve. I'll go get your crutches." Glinda said.

"I wonder what Uliko sent for lunch?" Elphie said as she moved her legs to the side of the chase.

"I don't really care. I'm starving." Glinda said as she handed Elphie one of her crutches.

"I'm a little hungry myself." Elphie said as she stood up.

"It's a long time until Sunday." She sighed as she started to hobble to the door.

"Oh, It'll pass by fast." Glinda said encouragingly.

"Our snuggle time did."

"I'm not sure that's the same but I'll try to be optimistic." Elphie said with just a hint of sarcasm as they walked down the hallway. Glinda chuckled in spite of herself. Sarcasm was normal.

"Hey there green girl." Manif said as Elphie walked into her study.

"What do you think? Handy huh?" He continued, patting the tray table by Elphie's bed.

"What is it?" Elphie asked.

"It's a tray table. Like the one we saw in Juiva's hospital room, remember?" Manif said.

"Oh yeah." Glinda bubbled.

"Only this is for you chair. So you can work." Manif said.

"Consider it a peace offering." He added with his best boyish grin.

"I can do that." Elphie said.

"But you are still paying for our therapy." She added with a smile and Glinda bounced with delight.

"Yay! They kissed and made up. So to speak." Glinda bubbled.

While Elphie was getting settled in her chair and Glinda was washing up, Samion and Dani came in with the food, drinks and place settings. When they were all settled with salads, pasta, herb bread and drinks Gwenot brought up planning.

"Awwww Momsie, do you and Daddy have to go?" Glinda said.

"Actually darling, your father and I have discussed this. He needs to leave tomorrow morning but I can arrange to stay to help out here, if needed." Gwenot said.

"If that is all right with Dani and Manif."

"We'd love for you to stay Gwenot." Dani said.

"Gwenot I'd love for you to stay as well. But please don't think that you need to. I am planning on following doctor's orders so you don't need to watch out for me." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, I have every confidence that you will be staying off of your leg as instructed. That is why I am staying, to help with meals, housework or what have you." Gwenot replied.

"We know that you four manage nicely on your own but with Elphaba on restricted duty so to speak, we thought an extra pair of hands might help." Samion said.

"I don't care why you are staying, I'm just glad that you are." Glinda said with relief.

"Are sure you have to go Daddy. Shiz is nice this time of year." She said with a little girl grin.

"I'm sorry Galindadoodle, but I need to get back to the office." Samion said.

"I understand what is going on Galinda. Your father and I are going through something similar. We will discuss it with Chaxi when we see her, all right?" Gwenot said.

"Okay. At least you are not leaving together. Wait…oh you know what I mean." Glinda said.

"I do." Gwenot said.

"Now as for the rest of the day." She said with a smile.

"We are going shopping?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"You are partially correct." Gwenot chuckled.

"I am going to pick up some things that I need for my extended stay. You are going to your classes."

"Can't blame me for trying." Glinda grinned.

"Elphaba, I am going to stay here. I was hoping for a game or two of chess on the chessboard you got for Lurlinemas." Samion said.

"I'd love that but I…" Elphie started but saw the look on Glinda's face and stopped.

"I'd love that." She said.

"Excellent." Samion smiled.

"I can't wait."

"Lucky Daddy." Glinda said with a little pout.

X

"Glinda, oh." Loma exclaimed as she gave her friend a mighty hug.

"Dani told us what happened."

"We are so glad that you and Elphaba are all right." Juiva said sincerely as she hugged Glinda as best that she could with her arm in a cast.

"That must have been so scary."

"It was." Glinda said as she soaked in her friend's affection. Coming back to classes was a very good idea.

"I've never seen any one shot before."

"Goodness, I would hope not." Juiva said.

"I'm glad that your parents let you come back Juv." Glinda said.

"I can credit Cas with that. He was a doll, a persistent doll." Juiva smiled.

"It looks like we all have a lot to talk about." Dani said.

"How about dinner at our house tomorrow night. We can catch up."

"That's a good idea." Glinda bubbled.

"If Elphie is up for it. Which I'm sure she will be." Glinda giggled.

"She does not handle being restricted very well."

"I understand her frustrations." Juiva smiled and patted her cast.

"We can commiserate"

X

"I'm glad that you had some free time." Gwenot said to Chaxi as they walked across the patio to the café.

"Me too. And I need some coffee." Chaxi smiled.

"I forgot how hard dissertation research is." She chuckled.

For a time the friends talked about Chaxi's research, how she and Nilir were settling into their apartment and her work on campus. Then the conversation segued to what was going on at Fosswood. Gwenot asked about Samion leaving and insisting that Glinda attend her classes that day and the next, just wanting to check in to make sure that she wasn't pushing things too fast. Chaxi agreed that getting back into a normal routine was the best thing to do then encouraged Gwenot to talk about how she and Samion were doing. They talked casually and comfortably like old friends do, until Glinda, Dani and Manif came over to meet them.

X

"Checkmate." Elphie smiled as she moved her bishop.

"Well, I'll be. Well done darling." Samion said with pride.

"Another?" He asked.

"I'd like that." Elphie smiled as she started to reset the board.

"This tray table thing was inspired. It'll make studying easier I'm sure." Samion said as he helped her. They had maneuvered the tray table, which was on casters, so that it was sort of at an angle between Elphie in her chair and Samion who was beside the ottoman in her desk chair facing her.

"It will. I think Manif felt badly about being so angry with me last night and this and that bedroom were his way of apologizing." Elphie said.

"You were a bit…challenging to deal with yesterday." Samion chuckled lightly as he made the first move.

"Maybe I'm the one who owes people an apology." Elphie said as she countered.

"I'm not going to tell you one way or another about that. But I will say that as frustrating as it was, we all knew where it was coming from. And darling everyone is entitled to be challenging from time to time. We all have our moments." Samion said and Elphie looked skeptical.

"Oh come now darling are you telling me that my adorable daughter has not provided you with many a time when being patient and understanding was a tad challenging." He added with a laugh.

"I guess that she has. And Manif has as well. I guess that you are correct. I just wish I knew why I was acting like I did." Elphie said.

"You'll figure it out in due course I'm sure. It's not like you don't have reason to be frustrated." Samion said reassuringly and the simplicity of his statement took Elphie by surprise.

"I guess you are right." Elphie said.

"If you keep it just between you and me I'll tell you about a time when Gwenot was being, shall we say exceptionally challenging, and Byjon actually raised his voice with her, threatened never to speak to her again and walked out on her, slamming the door.

"You're kidding." Elphie said with wide-eyed disbelief.

"As I said, we all have our moments darling." Samion chuckled then began his story.

X

When Glinda, Gwenot, Dani and Manif came home that evening they brought dinner from Tyuron's. Uliko was happy to feed them all again and made a special meal of grilled stuffed fish and three different vegetables. Gwenot thought that a proper sit down dinner would do them all good and Elphie was thrilled to be allowed to come downstairs. She used the magic chair without fuss and only made a few frustrated comments when she had to stay seated at the table with her leg up while the others set the table and served the food. They sat at the table eating and talking until Paszor came.

"What's in the box Papa Paz?" Glinda said as she followed her mother out into the front hall to meet the apothecary.

"Some of Elphaba's homework." The man chuckled as Samion took the box from him.

"Interesting." Glinda said as she tried to peek in the box.

"All in good time my child." Paszor chuckled and Samion put his hands on the box flaps.

"And I hope it is interesting enough to engage our problem child. Is she upstairs?"

"In the dining room. We had a nice family dinner there. I wish you could have come." Glinda said.

"She was very good all afternoon. Stayed down with leg up." Samion reported.

"I thought coming down for dinner might help her spirits. She was beginning to go a bit stir crazy." He chuckled.

"Well we don't want that." Paszor smiled.

"Not again we don't." Glinda agreed.

"I'm hoping this project will occupy her mind until I can bring her school work tomorrow." Paszor said.

"Why don't I go get Elphaba then you all can go upstairs and get her taken care of. I'll help clean up down here and be up afterwards." Samion said.

"All right." Paszor said.

"I'll help you with your things." Glinda grinned reaching for the box.

"I'll help him darling." Gwenot smiled.

"You wait here for Elphaba." She added as she took the two satchels from Paszor. Paszor then picked up the box and followed Gwenot upstairs. On the way she explained to him about the little bookstore room.

"Well, I have been released from clean up duty so I'm all yours." Samion said as he, Elphaba and Manif joined Glinda.

"Goody." Glinda bubbled as Samion and Manif helped Elphie into the chair. It was clear that she wasn't happy, but she did not say anything.

"Up you go green girl." Manif said then started to chant. Glinda walked along with her and Samion followed with the crutches.

"We'll be up with dessert when you're done." He said when they reached the top.

"Yummy." Glinda said with a bounce.

-x-

"What's so funny?" Glinda asked when walked into Elphie's study to find Gwenot and Paszor chuckling.

"Paszor was just telling me about three of his nephews that all had broken bones at the same time and how they used to battle with their crutches." Gwenot said.

"I've considered their use as a weapon." Elphie said.

"Oh stop." Glinda giggled.

"All right Elphaba my child. I have your treatment things here as well as a project for you to work on."

"A project?" Elphie said with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

"Yes indeed, but first things first. Why don't you settle here and I will go wash my hands." Paszor said.

"I wonder what that new oil will feel like." Glinda said after Elphie was settled in her chair.

"Warm." Paszor chuckled as he came from the bathroom.

"If you ever have a stiff back, use some."

"So massages with oil are involved." Glinda asked hopefully and Elphie blushed.

"For the knee yes. And it's not an oil, it's a cream." Paszor said as he removed a jar from the box.

"I smell menthol." Elphie said.

"That's one ingredient yes." The old apothecary said with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's my project isn't it?" Elphie said excitedly and Glinda nearly jumped for joy at the tone in her voice.

"Part of it my child, part of it. But now I need to show your wiggly fiancé how to do your knee treatment." Paszor said.

Paszor showed Glinda and Gwenot the proper amount of cream to use and the proper way to rub it in. Elphie did comment that it was indeed very warm but felt good. After that he showed them the proper way to wrap her knee in a special elastic bandage.

"Do this three times a day." Paszor said.

"Three a day massages, how fun." Glinda grinned as she wiped the greasy cream off of her hands.

"Lots of TLC never hurts." Paszor chuckled.

"See Elphie." Glinda said.

"I didn't say a word." Elphie protested with a smile.

"Maybe not at this moment…" Glinda said, letting her voice trail off.

"Girls." Gwenot said with a smile and Glinda shrugged while Elphie blushed.

"Now the other part of this is a special type of anti inflammatory pill. It has been used for several years with success on athletes with strains, sprains and other ligament injuries. It is also a pain reliever." Paszor said.

"What is it composed of?" Elphie asked as she looked at the non-descript white tablet.

"I'll get to that in a moment." Paszor said.

"Patience Elphie." Glinda giggled. Paszor chuckled then explained how and how often Elphie should take her pill.

"Now, as for the composition of your medications." Paszor said after questions had been answered.

"That, as one of my nieces likes to say, is for me to know and you to find out." He added with a chuckle and Glinda burst out in laughter.

"Her project is her medicine." She chortled.

"How grand!"

"Really?" Elphie asked in astonishment.

"But how?"

"Really. I consulted with Thiol and this is an actual class project. I expect a written report. Now here is the assignment. In this box there is a basic microscope, some slides, Petri dishes, some basic tools and a mortar and pestle." He said as he removed the items from the box and laid them on her tray table.

"Here is a packet with two pills. And a vile with some of the cream. That is all you are allowed to work with so use them carefully." He continued as he took out a wooden tube stand with eight labeled test tubes containing a variety of liquids and put it on the table beside her chair

"This is going to be great." Glinda bubbled but Elphie was too enthralled to speak.

"And here are some other things that might be useful." Paszor said as he put a stand with some empty tubes, two small empty beakers and some other simple items on the table.

"Along with a list of books that will be useful. Which I am sure are somewhere on these shelves."

"Ooooooh, I can be your assistant and fetch things for you." Glinda said excitedly.

"That was my thought exactly." Paszor said.

"Elphaba I thought this through carefully and designed the assignment so you could do it right here with your leg up."

"This is going to be challenging." Elphie said, already trying to formulate a plan.

"Very much so. You have everything you need to do a rudimentary analysis and identification of these medications. It will be very difficult, but not impossible. Are you up for it." The apothecary chuckled.

"Absolutely. I've already got a plan." Elphie replied.

"I'm glad to hear it." Paszor said.

"Now one last thing before I go. Here are your gloves, goggles and lab coat. Thiol sent them. I expect you to use them. Safety first."

"Of course, of course." Elphie said distractedly.

"Papa Paz you are a genius." Glinda said excitedly as she gave the man a hug.

"No she is." Paszor smiled.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm not sure that I could do what I just asked her to do. But I have no doubt that she will find a way to do it."

"And boy will she have fun doing it. I might even learn a few new swear words." Glinda chuckled and Paszor laughed.

X

A/N: Happy Memorial Day to all my American readers. Please take a moment tomorrow to remember all of those who sacrificed their lives for our country.


	178. Chapter 178

Gwenot sat in the sitting room reading and listening to the sounds of laughter coming from the dining room. She could distinguish her daughter's distinctive giggle and Manif's hearty chuckle, the rest just blended together into joyous and much needed sound. The kids had invited, or more accurately insisted, that she join them for dinner but she had declined. She knew that they were a close, tight knit group and spending some time with them would help her daughter and Elphaba get back into a normal routine.

Gwenot put her book down and thought about the day. It had been very evident that Galinda did not want to go to classes but she had stayed out of it, letting the girls work it out in whatever manner they chose. She wasn't sure what had transpired but Galinda had appeared for breakfast, ready to go. She did not leave however without making her promise several times that she would check on Elphie, make her eat lunch and take her medicine. Gwenot smiled when she saw the look of fierce protectiveness in her daughter's eyes when she said 'maybe I should just come home for lunch' as she climbed into the carriage. She wasn't sure if her daughter had decided for herself not to come back during lunch or if Dani had convinced her that doing make up work would be a better use of her time, but she didn't show up.

Gwenot had gone up to check on Elphie not long after Glinda, Dani and Manif left for classes but she was already deeply immersed in the project that Paszor had assigned her. Aside from reminding her to ring the little bell that Glinda had conjured for her if she needed anything, Gwenot did not disturb her. She did stand in the doorway and watch for a bit before leaving however because seeing her future daughter in law engaging in something that so obviously entranced her was gratifying.

The set up around Elphie's chair looked a bit chaotic but seemed to be very functional. There were now two of those hospital type tray tables, one on each side. There were several of Glinda's large sketchbooks that she found out were for writing down formulas and other such things, in lieu of a chalkboard. There were other little tables on wheels that could be moved around, books stacked all around and a rack on the wall behind the chair that had many different types and sizes of towels within easy reach. She had no trouble imagining the scenarios and the conversations that had transpired to put all that into place.

When Gwenot had gone up to check on Elphie a couple of hours later and bring her something to drink, the scene seemed even more chaotic. But she sensed an odd mix of frustration, determination and contentment coming from Elphie that led her to believe that all was well. She watched with great interest as Elphie cut one of her pills in half then take one of the halves and put into her hard wood mortar, carefully crush it then measure a very small amount into three of her little glass dishes. After that Elphie used droppers to take different liquids out of the glass tubes to mix with the powder in the dishes. All of this was done with exacting care as well a distinct air of confidence and excitement that made Gwenot swell with pride. She interrupted her reluctantly and had to ask several times if she needed anything.

When she returned again a couple more hours later to tell Elphie it was time take care of her knee and to get ready for lunch, the things around Elphie's chair had shifted and moved in such a way that Gwenot was fairly sure that she had been up and about. But since Elphie seemed to adhering to the spirit, if not the letter of her restrictions, she decided not to say anything about it. It had taken some motherly insistence to persuade Elphie to get what she was doing to a stopping place and go wash up but eventually she did. Because Gwenot had heard enough stories from Lofier about overly focused scientists, she had set up lunch in the studio in order to get Elphie away from her 'lab' for a little while. After helping her take care of her knee she instructed her to go on down there. When she returned with lunch twenty minutes later however, Elphie was back in her chair, completely engrossed in something she was writing on one of the sketchpads. Gwenot had no trouble being firm with Elphie to get her to go down to the studio for her simple lunch of a cheese sandwich and a salad.

Gwenot laughed softly when she thought about the look on Elphie's face when she had told her that that she was reserving the right to tattle to Glinda if her 'mother voice' hadn't worked. They had a nice talk at lunch and Elphie seemed as relaxed as she could be considering that she was, in essence, confined. She was remembering the conversation they had about what Elphie was working on when the bubbly voice of her daughter broke into her thoughts.

"Hi Momsie!" Glinda said as she skipped into the sitting room.

"Hello darling." Gwenot smiled.

"We are all going to the Great Room to listen to music, dance and maybe even play some games. Come join us please. Everyone wants you to." Glinda said excitedly.

"That sounds like fun Galinda but I believe that I will decline. I will go and clean up the dinner dishes though." Gwenot smiled.

"Awwww Mama that's no fun at all. Come on. We talked Manif and Elphie into not cleaning up now. We can do it later. Please." Glinda pleaded.

"Galinda." Gwenot chuckled, seeing her grown up daughter as a little girl again.

"I am honored that your friends wish to spend time with me but tonight is about you all spending time together. Remember that we girls are going to Boutique Row tomorrow. I am looking forward to that very much."

"I know but…" Glinda started.

"No buts my darling." Gwenot smiled.

"I stayed here to help out but there was very little helping for me to do today. You and Manif got Elphaba settled. Dani took the laundry downstairs and cleaned up breakfast. Manif not only prepared breakfast but he came home early to start dinner."

"We just didn't want you to feel overworked. Besides Elphie said that you were very helpful and that she ate all her lunch." Glinda said trying to be persuasive.

"Be that as it may." Gwenot chuckled.

"I am going to go clean up the dinner dishes and you are going to go rejoin your friends for some fun in the Great Room."

"All right mom. I understand." Glinda said, disappointed. She really did understand but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I tell you what." Gwenot said because her daughter seemed so disappointed.

"I will join you all for a little bit after I finish in the kitchen." She said with a smile and Glinda brightened immediately.

"Yay!" Glinda bubbled and Gwenot couldn't help but laugh.

X

"I feel bad that your mother is laboring in the kitchen while we are in here having fun." Dani said as she put the finishing touches on the flower she had painted on Juiva's cast. Glinda had gone to get her watercolor paints so they could all brighten up Juiva's drab white plaster cast.

"I don't think that she considers it laboring." Elphie smiled.

"She doesn't." Glinda confirmed.

"Hyrut, come on and add your work of art to our canvas." She added with a chuckle as she held out a paintbrush.

"I hope you are using the term work of art loosely." Loma chuckled then took a sip of wine.

"What are the guys doing over there any way?" She asked.

"Manif wouldn't say anything but it would be fun for us and hopefully annoy Elphaba." Dani chuckled.

"As if he hasn't been doing that anyway all evening." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I think conjuring little wheels for your chair and footrest so you could dance with Glinda was rather thoughtful." Juiva said.

"I might have been had he saw fit to tell me first." Elphie replied.

"This would have been easier with a pen." She said as she put the watercolor brush down.

"Sweetheart, I've gotten better at figuring out your attempts at drawing." Glinda said as she looked at Elphie's drawing.

"But I have no idea what this is."

"You told us to just paint something we knew. This is a visual depiction of the chemical makeup of Juiva's analgesic, acetylsalicylic acid." Elphie said.

"Hey yeah." Hyrut said.

"That's not bad, considering." He added with a chuckle.

"I said that doing this with a pen would have been easier. Not to mention far more accurate." Elphie said.

"Well I think that it is very sweet." Juiva smiled.

"I thought that the doctor said that she was taking aspirin, not assawhatever acid." Caspon said.

"Acetylsalicylic acid is the scientific name for aspirin." Hyrut chuckled.

"That's because it is a salicylate drug that is derived from the bark of willow trees and is a monohydroxybenzoic acid, a type of phenolic acid and a beta hydroxy acid…" Elphie started but trailed off when she heard Glinda giggle and felt her pat her back.

"I apologize." Elphie smiled sheepishly.

"You scientists. Such a long name for a little pill." Loma grinned as she gently poked at Hyrut who was trying to paint a boat.

"Well I like it." Juiva said.

"If Mr. Kwenyo forgets what I'm taking when I need more, I can just point to it on my cast. Very practical."

"That's my girl. Practically artistic." Glinda giggled and everyone laughed.

"More like barely." Elphie chuckled.

"Speaking of Juv's pain medicine." Loma said as she sipped from her goblet.

"Are you positive that drinking wine while taking it would be bad."

"Positive, no." Elphie said.

"But alcohol does not interact well with the properties of most drugs."

"Then why do people drink tomato juice laced with vodka and take aspirin when they are hung over?" Gotero asked as he started his contribution to Juiva's cast.

"I have no idea." Elphie replied.

"Ewww, that sounds yucky." Glinda said and Juiva nodded in agreement.

"I'll stick with a temple rub from my fiancé." She added with a giggle and Elphie blushed.

"At least that won't make you throw up. I'm assuming not anyway." Loma laughed.

They talked for a bit about favorite hang over remedies, a couple of which made Elphie blush very deeply. In order to rescue her Glinda said that she was tired of waiting for whatever the guys had in store and since Gotero, the only guy there at the time, wouldn't tell them she suggested that they go find out. Gotero followed them, leaving Juiva and Elphie behind.

"Caspon called this the infirmary area." Juiva chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"Did you really want your cast brightened up or did Glinda's bubbles overtake you?" Elphie asked with a grin.

"She was quite enthusiastic when she suggested it." Juiva said.

"And it does look nice. Plus I'll have my friends with me all the time." She added.

"She wanted to decorate my crutches." Elphie said.

"I think that she is going to wait until you can use a cane and do something with that." Juiva grinned.

"But don't tell her I told you."

"I'm hoping that I won't have to use one. When do you get your cast off?" Elphie asked.

"Three or four more weeks. I can't wait it is itchy." Juiva said.

"I can blend a special powder to put in there that might help." Elphie said.

"If I ever get to go back to class."

"That would be nice. Glinda can't wait for you to go back to classes either." Juiva smiled.

"I'm sure. I've been driving her crazy." Elphie chuckled.

"She said it was because turning your study into a lab was setting a dangerous precedent and she didn't want you getting ideas." Juiva said.

"Did she now." Elphie smiled.

"She also said that it smelled funny." Juiva chuckled.

"She was just being polite. She used the term disgusting with me." Elphie laughed and the two very different girls talked about how their loves were trying to make their lives easier, for better or worse.

X

Gwenot put the last plate into the cabinet then hung the drying cloth on the rack. There really hadn't been a big mess to clean up, considering that eleven people had dinner, but she had taken her time. As she worked she thought about the talk that she and Samion had before bed. He needed to leave but did not want to. She found herself in the position of being a little uneasy about him going back alone but knew that was just a residual feeling. As she took off the apron that she had been wearing she remembered what Samion had said to her after they had made love the previous night and smiled. Since they became engaged, whenever Samion had to go away they would kiss, say I love you then Samion would say to be continued so that the fates would know that he had unfinished business that he needed to return to and bring him safely home.

"To be continued, indeed." Gwenot said softly as she put the apron on the back of the chair.

She put some fruit tarts that she found in the icebox onto a try along with some beverages, including coffee and headed to the Great Room, guided by the sounds of laughter. She couldn't help but laugh along when she got to the doorway and saw what looked like relay races with the participants using crutches.

"Come on Momsie, this is fun." Glinda said excitedly when she saw her mother come in. The distraction made her stumble but she recovered and handed her crutches off to Beliea. The height difference between them was obviously not taken into consideration when forming teams and the result was very amusing.

"This is Manif's idea of solidarity." Elphie chuckled.

"Well everyone has their ways." Gwenot laughed as Caspon swung his legs out over the finish line and was declared the winner by a toe.

Gwenot declined to participate but did agree to be the referee. For the next forty-five or so minutes two teams of four, but not always the same four, held various types of relays using the crutches. Most of them made no sense or had no real way to win but everyone had fun. When Gwenot excused herself to go upstairs everyone decided that it was time to go home, mainly because Juiva and Elphie looked tired.

X

"What a fun night this was." Glinda said as she started to disrobe for her bath.

"I did enjoy myself." Elphie said as she removed her top.

"But I should have put something else on Juiva's cast."

"No Elphie, your drawing of aspirin was very cute. And very you. It was perfect." Glinda said with a smile.

"You look tired my love."

"I am. It must be the new medicine." Elphie said.

"Well we will get bathed, then I'll massage your leg and tuck us into bed." Glinda replied with a mischievous grin.

"How does that sound?" She giggled into Elphie's ear.

"Very nice." Elphie smiled.

"But how are you going to tuck yourself into your own bed?" She added seriously.

X

"Are you sure that you will be all right Elphie?" Glinda said for the third time as she fussed with the pillows under Elphie's leg.

"Lyndie, please. I'll be fine and you know that. Yesterday went very well. I stayed in my chair for the most part, ate lunch and enjoyed myself with work." Elphie smiled.

"Momsie was here yesterday. She will be with us today." Glinda said.

"Even so, I promise that I will behave myself just like I did yesterday. I have more than enough work to do. And even though Manif will be here to annoy me, I have every confidence that things will still go well." Elphie said with a chuckle.

"My sweet. I am very excited about this project that Paszor gave me. It will keep me so happily occupied that I will not have time to brood about being confined to this chair."

"Momsie did say that you had a good day yesterday." Glinda said.

"Listen to your mother." Elphie grinned.

"Now go. You were due downstairs five minutes ago."

"I'm going, I'm going. You just want to get rid of me so you can consort with your frisky enzymes." Glinda giggled.

"That is very true." Elphie agreed.

"Mean green thing." Glinda laughed then leaned over and gave Elphie a very, very nice kiss.

-x-

After Gwenot, Dani and Glinda were settled into Mr. Frama's carriage and on their way, Manif gathered his dissertation materials and headed to Elphie's study. They fussed back and forth about him studying in there but Elphie finally relented. She also got back at him by ringing her little bell for help rather frequently. He retaliated by hiding her crutches when he went to get lunch. She countered by telling him that she was going to tell Glinda that he was too busy to get her lunch and since she had promised to stay put she had to do without. Even though this quid pro quo continued most of the afternoon, they still managed to get their work done and Elphie was able to keep her promises.

While Elphie and Manif were battling at Fosswood, Glinda, her mother and female friends were being pampered on Boutique Row. They had a nice lunch followed by manicures, pedicures and facials then some shopping. After dropping the others off on campus, they arrived back home relaxed, tired and ready for dinner. Gwenot told them that she would get it started after she freshened up but discovered that Manif and Elphie already had it prepared. Elphie assured Glinda that her contributions had been made from a sitting with her leg up position, before she could start to lecture.

Dinner was casual, relaxed and comfortable. Dani and Gwenot cleaned up afterwards then Dani and Manif went out for a walk. Gwenot went with Glinda and Elphie to their room and Glinda convinced Elphie to practice her flute, something that she hadn't done since before going to Colwen Grounds. Elphie did, even taking requests, much to Glinda's delight.

"Elphaba that was beautiful darling." Gwenot said as she applauded after what Elphie declared to be her last song.

"You have improved since I last heard you play. Brava."

"She's great, isn't she?" Glinda beamed.

"Says the completely objective girl in yellow." Elphie smiled and blushed.

"Are you going to continue your lessons Elphaba?" Gwenot asked.

"I am. Xafin wants to attempt to teach me to read music. I am skeptical, but willing to try." Elphie said.

"She is even going to branch out to the piano." Glinda bubbled.

"I mentioned that I might. Once. In passing." Elphie chuckled.

"Selective hearing moment?" Gwenot chuckled.

"Apparently so." Elphie agreed.

"I was hearing between the lines." Glinda replied in her defense.

They talked for a while longer about spending part of winter break in the EC and other family things until Glinda started to yawn. Gwenot went to go get Elphie some cider to take her medicine with then kissed both girls goodnight. Glinda decided to bathe in the morning and instead talked Elphie into sharing a bed and snuggles. Elphie agreed and Glinda drifted off to sleep in Elphie's arms with promises that that they would make up for lost dances and hanky panky.

X

Elphie woke up early the next morning and wanted to continue working on her project but Glinda was curled up beside her so she just stayed put and took stock. She had slept well and her mood was fairly good. Her knee felt much better and she hoped that when the doctor came later that afternoon he would release her to go back to classes. She wanted to try walking around on it but she promised Glinda that she would follow doctor's orders until he returned. Glinda had held up her end of their bargain and had not over coddled her so she was going to hold up hers. She reached under her pillow for her journal and wrote about the past few days as she waited for Glinda to wake up.

The day outside Fosswood was chilly and rainy but the day inside was warm and rather lazy. Aside from some basic housework, the occupants engaged in activities that made them happy. Elphie did some homework while Gwenot and Glinda sorted through clothes to send home then Glinda went into the studio with Dani while Manif and Gwenot prepared lunch. After lunch they played cards for a while then everyone but Elphie and Manif took a nap. Elphie was nice and relaxed by the time that Paszor and the doctor arrived late in the afternoon.

After another thorough examination and lots of questions, the doctor said that Elphie could return to classes as long as she used a cane. He also said that she could start putting weight on her leg right then, but wanted her to use her crutches for support for the rest of the day. He discontinued her medication, told her that she no longer needed to wrap her leg or use the warming gel but she could use them if her knee started bothering her again. Before he left he explained the exercises that she was to do twice a day, warned her to not over do and wanted to see her walk.

Elphie stood up, excited to be free of the wrapping on her leg but also a little nervous. With the crutches under her arms she took several steps, surprised at how odd it felt to put her foot on the floor and weight on her leg.

Much to her dismay, the doctor asked her to lift her skirt so he could see the knee in motion. She did as she was asked, but blushed the whole time.

"I'm so happy Elphie!" Glinda bubbled after the doctor left. Paszor had agreed to stay for dinner but had walked the doctor out. Since Elphie was standing, without her crutches Glinda threw her arms around her and kissed her for all she was worth.

"I am as well." Elphie replied when she was able.

"See, you followed doctor's orders and you got better." Glinda chuckled as she tried to lift Elphie's skirt.

"What are you doing?" Elphie smiled.

"Just checking. The doctor may have missed something." Glinda giggled. She was preparing to kiss Elphie again when someone knocked on their door.

"So I hear that you are once again mobile and able to roam freely amongst innocent, unsuspecting people with a potential weapon." Manif said as he came into the room.

"A cane Elphie." Glinda giggled when Elphie looked at him quizzically.

"By your logic I have always done that. I carry an umbrella, remember." Elphie said.

"Way to take all the fun out of my congratulations on your recovery green girl." Manif said.

"If I had an inkling that is what that was I would have just said thank you." Elphie smiled.

"Oh don't fib, you would not have." Manif laughed.

"Can you two put this on hold please." Glinda giggled.

"Isn't dinner ready. I'm starving."

"It will be ready in about fifteen minutes." Manif said.

"We'll be there in ten. Thanks Manif bye." Glinda grinned as she guided Manif out the door.

"Very subtle." They heard Manif say with a chuckle.

"Good thing this room is sound proof." Glinda chuckled then attacked Elphie's lips before she could respond.

X

"I know what you are going to say Momsie." Glinda said unhappily after they were settled in the sitting room with dessert and coffee after dinner.

"You are going to leave tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes my darling I am. Elphaba has been given a clean bill of health so it is not necessary that I stay." Gwenot said.

"Besides your father has been on his own for days now. You know that rarely goes well." She added with a light chuckle.

"My late wife was hesitant to leave me to my own devices as well." Paszor chuckled.

"Even now when I speak to her about something I sometimes tell her that she needn't have worried so much."

"I'm glad that you stayed Gwenot." Elphie said shyly.

"It really helped."

"Staying was never in question." Gwenot smiled.

"Are you leaving in the morning?" Glinda asked.

"I thought that I would leave when you go to classes and you could drop me off at the train depot on the way." Gwenot said.

"Okay." Glinda said with sniffles threatening.

They all talked together for a while then after Paszor said goodnight and left, Glinda went to help her mother pack and they talked some more. Gwenot told Glinda that she understood why parting this time was different and that she was a having a harder time than usual as well. Glinda felt better hearing that she wasn't the only one and promised to talk to Chaxi about it the next day. When her mother was all packed and ready to go, Glinda reluctantly went to her room. Her mood brightened a great deal when she discovered that Elphie was bathing and still had not dusted her hair.

X

"Goodbye Gwenot." Elphie said as she hugged her future mother in law on the train platform.

"I have no proper words to convey how I feel about everything you have done for me over the past week or so."

"No words are necessary my darling. I love you and would do it all again in a heartbeat." Gwenot replied and hugged Elphie again.

"Bye Momsie." Glinda sniffled. She had already said goodbye and received a hug and kiss twice.

"Have a nice trip." Glinda said as the conductor called all aboard.

"I will my darlings. Now remember your promise." Gwenot said.

"I will. I'll work in my visual journal and talk to Chaxi so my feelings won't interfere with my class work." Glinda said.

"Good girl." Gwenot said then kissed Glinda's cheek then turned to board the train. Glinda and Elphie waved from the platform and Dani and Manif from the carriage until it was out of sight. Glinda sniffled a little on the way to campus but assured Elphie that she was really all right.

Just because they had some extra time, Manif, Dani and Glinda walked Elphie to her class. Manif said that it was just good manners but Elphie was convinced that he just wanted to tease her about the cane. Glinda was still a little sad about her mother leaving but knew that as soon as she got involved in classes she would be fine.

"Hi Loma." Glinda said as they came to the sitting area near the buffer room.

"I see you've heard the news too." Loma said dejectedly when Glinda's usual bubbles did not accompany her words.

"What news?" Dani said with concern.

'Loma, what's wrong?" Glinda said as she sat down by her friend.

"Gotero and Beliea broke up last night." Loma said.


	179. Chapter 179

"No, oh no." Glinda sniffled in dismay.

"I know that they always seem to have problems after a visit to Beliea's village. And things between them were a little stressed when we all had dinner the other night." Dani said, very upset.

"But what happened this time to make Gotero actually break up with her?"

"Tero didn't break up with Beliea. Beliea broke up with him." Loma said.

"Oh my, what in Oz happened?" Glinda said unhappily.

"Nothing that didn't usually happen and I think that was the problem." Loma said.

"She said that he has this big chip on his shoulder about how dapper and upper crust her ex boyfriends are and no matter what she says she can't seem to completely convince him that they and their professions and upper crust lifestyles don't matter to her. He must have been extra jealous or something this time because she said that she couldn't take it anymore."

"Why was Gotero acting that way? Beliea loves him. I thought he knew that." Dani said.

"She does and he does too. But whatever he said this time just got to her. She said they just ended up screaming at one another. She said that she was tired of not being able to go home without having to walk around on eggshells because Tero has issues. She told him that she couldn't take it anymore and threw him out. Permanently." Loma said dejectedly.

"Oh this is horrible, just awful." Glinda sniffled.

"Hy and I were supposed to have dinner with them last night but this happened first. Tero found Hyrut and Hy got him to go back and apologize to her and try to work it out but according to her he just blamed her for not caring enough about him. It ended up in another screaming match. Hy came to get me after he sent Tero back to Beliea's and we got there just in time to intercept him storming out of Feley, calling Beliea an unfeeling bitch. He just kept storming away so Hy followed him and I went to talk to Beliea."

"She must have been so upset." Glinda said.

"She was devastated. She called him unfeeling, ignorant and all kinds of things. She cried, really sobbed she was so angry with him. We talked and she vented but it didn't seem to help. I insisted on staying the night with her. She didn't seem to care one way or another but made me leave this morning to go to classes. I seriously doubt that she went though." Loma said then sighed and shook her head. Glinda gave her a hug then went into her bubble to block out her friend's overwhelming sadness.

"What happened to Gotero?" Dani asked after also giving Loma a hug.

"Oh that was really bad." Loma said.

"I saw Hy this morning and he told me that Tero went straight to the bar and got rip roaring drunk. Hy said that he had never seen him like that before. He was loud and belligerent. Very unlike himself. Hy said that the barkeep threatened to call the police it was so bad. He actually tried to pick a fight with a businessman in a nice suit."

"Oh dear Oz. Gotero is basically a nonviolent guy. What a damn mess." Dani sighed and Glinda just nodded and sniffled.

"Luckily there were some guys from Tero's dorm round ball team there and they helped Hy get Tero back to his dorm room. Hy said that he kept trying to conjure booze so he eventually just hid his wand. That made him mad. None of the guys that helped get him back is a sorcerer but one did have a bottle of wine hidden in his room. He donated it to the cause and that seemed to placate Tero. He eventually just passed out. Hy stayed with him but had to leave early this morning for a test. He is going to go check on him later." Loma said.

"Maybe Manif and Caspon can go with him." Dani said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Loma said.

"I'm going to go take Beliea lunch and I was hoping that you two, Juv and Elphaba could come too. You know, for moral support."

"Of course we will." Glinda sniffled nodding vigorously.

"Well not Elphie. I already know that she can't meet me for lunch. But we will. Poor Beliea."

They formed a quick plan then hurried to class because they were already late. Glinda had a chance to talk to Juiva, who was devastated by the news and eager to do what she could to help.

X

"Do you think he is even up yet?" Manif said as he shifted the carafe of coffee he had in one hand over to the other.

"Well if he is not, he's going to be." Caspon said as he shook the bottle of analgesics he was carrying.

"If that idiot misses his meeting with his thesis committee there will be hell to pay."

"I'm sure hell is what he feels like." Manif said.

"You know, last night I was thinking that it would've been nice if Elphaba was there to keep him in line." Hyrut said with a little chuckle as they walked into the dorm.

"Ah our green girl does have a special way with drunken idiots doesn't she." Manif laughed.

"How is her knee, by the way?" Caspon asked.

"Doctor said that she was healing up just fine. She's off her crutches and using a cane. She was able to go to classes today." Manif said.

"Well that's good news at least." Caspon said and Hyrut nodded in agreement as he put his hand on the doorknob of Gotero's room.

"Ready men?" Hyrut said as he opened the door.

"Awww man." Caspon said making a face as they walked into the small room.

"What a stench."

They saw Gotero slumped in a chair, still in the clothes he had on the day before, with a puddle of vomit on his shoes, snoring loudly. Caspon magically cleaned him and the vomit up and Manif closed the drapes before they woke him up.

There was the usual muttering, griping and swearing that went along with waking up someone really hung over but eventually Gotero had several analgesic pills in him, a cup of strong coffee in his hands and was desperately trying to process what Hyrut was telling him about the night before.

Manif and Hyrut could only stay for about half an hour before they had to get back to class so Caspon was in charge of dealing with their forlorn friend. Caspon promised to get him into a bracing shower and make him as presentable as possible for his meeting. Manif and Hyrut wished him luck, offered Gotero some encouraging words then left.

As they walked out of the dorm they saw Dani, Glinda, Loma and Juiva walking from the café to Feley Hall carrying trays, carafes and glasses.

"I sure hope that Beliea fared better than Gotero did last night." Manif said.

"I'm sure she did. Loma said she didn't drink." Hyrut said with a tinge of anger.

"Besides, she is the one who threw him out, broke up with him. I'm sure she is just peachy."

"Now, now my friend. There are always two sides to a story; you know that. Beliea is more than likely hurting too." Manif said.

"Maybe, but why did she have to be such a bitch. Tero was devastated." Hyrut said and Manif stopped walking.

"Come on now Hy. We are not going to do them or ourselves any good at all if we start up that stuff. It's normal to want to take sides but you know how Gotero's been acting where Beliea's old friends are concerned. And you know how she has been. We just don't know what happened this time. We can support Gotero without bashing Beliea." Manif said seriously.

"I know. And I don't think that Beliea is a bitch. In fact I think that she put up with his nuttiness about her old flames well…until now. He was such a mess." Hyrut sighed.

"I've been in his shoes. His besotted shoes. I can empathize with him. We can only do what we can do to help them reconcile but at the end of the day if they choose to stay apart, there is nothing we can do." Manif said.

"True. Well let's hope that Cas has luck with him. I don't want him to blow his thesis due to a devastation fueled bender."

"Me either my friend. Me either." Manif said as they started walking again.

X

"I appreciate the effort ladies." Beliea said as her friends came into her room with lunch.

"But I'm not very hungry and I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Okay no talking." Glinda smiled then gave Beliea a substantial hug. The others followed suit and Beliea smiled in spite of herself.

"We brought your favorite lunch. Beef and barley soup." Loma smiled as she held the bowl out.

"It does smell good." Beliea sighed then hesitantly took the bowl.

"But I'm still not in the mood to talk."

"Okay, no talking. To you." Dani chuckled as everyone took their bowls of soup and found a place to sit.

"But I can't guarantee that they won't talk amongst themselves." She smiled pointing to Glinda, Loma and Juiva who were already talking about their soup choices.

"Was Elphaba not able to return to classes today?" Beliea asked after five or ten minutes of casual chit chat amongst her friends.

"She did, with a cane. The doctor said that she was going to be fine. If she babied her knee for awhile." Glinda said.

"She must be glad to be out and about." Juiva said.

"Oh she is. I just hope that she is using her cane. And she said something about blending powder for you." Glinda said.

"For in here." Juiva said tapping her cast.

"She offered to help with the itching."

"That's my girl." Glinda giggled.

"At least you will be out of that thing by finals, right?" Loma said and a discussion of school ensued. Beliea listened to her friends talking grateful for the distraction.

"Beliea please don't sit in here by yourself all day." Dani said as they cleaned up the lunch things and got ready to leave.

"As a hopefully soon to be PhD candidate in Psychology, you should know that is not healthy." Glinda smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't. I have a class to teach in a couple of hours and I need to prepare." Beliea said.

"Just remember that we are here for you." Dani said then gave Beliea a hard hug.

"I know." Beliea sighed.

"I just don't know what to say or how to say it. Everything is just so raw." Beliea said.

"Believe me I understand. And just so you know. Glinda's empath centering exercises really help." Dani said.

"I'll show you. If ever you want." Glinda said trying not to sniffle.

"I may take you up on that." Beliea smiled.

"Thanks for lunch and the company. I really needed both."

They all gave Beliea hugs then left her to get ready for her classes.

"She is so very, very sad and confused." Glinda said as they left Feley.

"And yes I was snooping." She added before anyone could say anything.

"I'll apologize to her tomorrow."

"I'm sure she will forgive you." Loma said.

"But be careful Glinda, I know what you are thinking and Beliea and Gotero are not me and Manif." Dani said.

"I know. But that doesn't mean that we can't offer to help." Glinda said.

"Just remember the definition of offer. I don't want you to be hurt as well." Dani said to Glinda.

"This is just all so sad." Glinda sighed and they all nodded in agreement.

X

"Do all men feel the need to get very drunk when they experience emotional turmoil?" Elphie asked as she sat in a chair doing some of her knee exercises. Glinda told Elphie about what happened with Gotero and Beliea over dinner then Manif filled them in on Gotero and Dani filled him in on Beliea. Since they all had a lot of work to do they just cleaned up after dinner then went about their separate tasks. Since it was clear to Elphie that Glinda needed to talk some more, she did her knee exercises before homework to give Glinda a chance to vent.

"Who knows. I'm just glad that Gotero's meeting went well and his thesis topic was accepted." Glinda said.

"Me too. Do you still wish to help me with the other exercises?" Elphie asked as she started to move over to the bed.

"You know I do." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"I know that you will take any excuse to ogle my legs." Elphie chuckled.

"Absolutely. But this is helpful ogling so it doesn't count as ogling." Glinda explained.

"I wasn't aware of that detail. I'll make note." Elphie chuckled as she got settled on the bed. She didn't really care for this exercise but was determined to do what she needed to do in order to be free of the cane.

"Do that." Glinda giggled.

"So I am assuming, by that logic that rubbing the warming gel onto my knee will be taken as an excuse to fondle it. But since it is helpful fondling it doesn't count as fondling." Elphie said.

"Hey I didn't consider that." Glinda said with sheer delight.

"Very good Elphie." She giggled as she got up off of the bed.

"I'll get the jelly."

"I did not say that I required it." Elphie said chuckling at Glinda's use of the term jelly.

"Who said anything about requiring. Admit it my love, after a long day of standing around defriskify enzymes a nice massage with this warm jelly will feel really good." Glinda said reasonably.

"I sat on a tall stool most of the day." Elphie smiled.

"But before you say anything, I realize that isn't the point. It will feel really good."

"That's my girl." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a kiss.

Glinda climbed up on the bed to help Elphie bend and flex her leg. It was supposed to be done on the floor but that just made Elphie dislike that exercise all the more. After she completed the prescribed amount, Glinda gave her another kiss then slowly and gently massaged the gel onto her knee. When she was finished she did the other one under the pretense that she didn't want it to feel left out. Afterwards they danced to two slow songs then went to do homework, grateful for the familiarity of their routine, which had been missing.

X

The routine continued the next morning with Glinda getting downstairs just in time to kiss Elphie goodbye before she went to campus with Manif. The rest of the week continued on in the same vein, with everyone settling into being back at Shiz. Elphie went to her flute lesson and had dinner with Manif while Dani and Glinda went to the Arts Center. Glinda and Elphie were able to have lunch together a few times and had dinner at Tyuron's on the night they had their separate and together sessions with Chaxi. Their nights were filled with lots of homework and a little fun here and there.

The only thing that was off was Gotero and Beliea. The friends were trying to be supportive in whatever way they could. The girls would have lunch or dinner with Gotero and the boys would do the same with Beliea. They would try to spend some time with each of them everyday but it was hard. It was obvious that Gotero and Beliea missed one another, but they hadn't spoken since they broke up. When Friday came Loma decided that something needed to be done to cheer Beliea up.

"I think that we need a girls' night out tonight." Loma announced to Juiva and Glinda.

"What a great idea. Do you think that we can get Beliea to come?" Glinda said excitedly.

"Cas and I tried to get her to have dinner last night but she wouldn't." Juiva said.

"I know. I tried to get her to take a walk with me the other day but she said no." Glinda said.

"Except for the few times she did have dinner or lunch with some of us it's been work, work, work then back to her room. She needs this. I'll convince her." Loma said.

"Where should we go?" Juiva asked.

"Not the sing along bar. The guys might end up there if they go out." Loma said.

"How about that place with the martini's?" Glinda suggested.

"Now that we know what it really is."

"That sounds good." Juiva said.

"Can you get Elphaba to come? We might need someone other than Juiva to be sober enough to see that we don't make fools of ourselves." Loma chuckled.

"I'll stay sober." Glinda giggled.

"That's what you said the last time." Loma laughed.

"Oh right. I'll talk to Elphie." Glinda said. The girls formed a plan then went to their classes, which seemed to drag on all afternoon.

X

"See, it's rather nice. Isn't it Elphie?" Glinda said as they walked into the bar.

"It certainly isn't the sing along bar." Elphie said.

"Good thing we got here early. Let's go get those tables back in the corner." Dani said as the group headed towards the back.

"I'm glad we decided on an appetizer dinner instead of Vesyut's. That was fun last time." Loma said.

"I'm glad you changed your mind Liea." She added giving her best friend a squeeze.

"You were right Lomie, I really needed this. First round is on me girls." Beliea said with a smile.

The six girlfriends ordered one of every appetizer and two bottles of wine. Juiva settled for juice and Elphie had cider. Before the first bottle of wine was gone, everyone started to relax. They sampled appetizers, ordered more of their favorites, sipped wine and talked. Eventually all the wine drinker's inhibitions started to lower and it was Glinda who brought up the subject of Gotero.

"Beliea, I need to tell you something." Glinda said with a hint of tipsy.

"You miss Gotero very, very much. I'm sorry. I snooped."

"Yes I do. And stop it." Beliea said with a smile.

"I said sorry." Glinda smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not mad Glinda. I know that you all care. This is just so hard." Beliea said.

"I had a session with Mrs. Sumyet this morning. It helped"

"Yay!" Glinda said bouncing in her chair.

"Manif and I had several couples session with my therapist when we were having trouble. It was invaluable.

"She is referring me to someone else because we work together, but I felt better after I spoke with her." Beliea said.

"She's great. She really helps Elphie and me when we need it." Glinda said.

"On her suggestion I am going to talk to Tero about going with me." Beliea said.

"Beliea that is wonderful. That will help." Loma said excitedly.

"Maybe, maybe not. I've asked him to come with me to couples counseling before about this and he said no." Beliea said.

"Breaking up with him might be the kick in the ass he needs." Loma said.

"Sometimes men just don't get it."

"Perhaps. I just know that I can't let go without a last try." Beliea said.

"You love him so much." Glinda sighed.

"Yes I do. And I said stop that." Beliea smiled.

"Lyndie." Elphie said quietly as she tried to take Glinda's wine glass. Glinda merely made a face and took it back.

"I wasn't snooping, I promise. It's just very…there." Glinda said.

The friends ordered more wine and food and talked about how men just didn't always get it and how they didn't always get it either until it was time for Mr. Frama to return. Elphie and Juiva collected money and settled the bill since everyone else was fairly tipsy. On the trip back to campus, Loma, Beliea and Dani kept asking Mr. Frama if he got it and Elphie kept apologizing. Mr. Frama just chuckled. Once they were back on campus, Elphie left Glinda in the carriage with Dani and escorted both Loma and Beliea to Feley and Mr. Frama escorted Juiva to Crage then came to walk Elphie back to the carriage.

"What in Oz?" Mr. Frama laughed when they returned to find Glinda serenading Kicker and Dani sitting in the driver's seat moving her hands around.

"I couldn't stop her." Dani laughed.

"And I didn't want to join her."

"Shesh conducive." Glinda giggled.

"Contravening." Dani corrected.

"Conducting, perhaps?" Mr. Frama chuckled as helped Dani return to the back.

"That's what I said." Glinda and Dani said together.

"Mr. Frama, I am so very sorry." Elphie said, absolutely mortified.

"Oh fear not Miss Elphaba. Everyone needs really unwind from time to time, even ladies." Mr. Frama said as he lifted Glinda into the carriage.

"See, I get it." He added with a laugh and Glinda collapsed against Dani in a fit of giggles, who was chuckling merrily.

When they arrived at Fosswood, Manif was there to greet them. He had only been home ten minutes and was slightly less inebriated than Dani. They had non-alcoholic nightcaps together and exchanged stories of their nights activities but Elphie cut it short when Glinda started lamenting about not fooling around.

Once Glinda and Elphie were up in their room the usual getting ready for bed with tipsy Glinda activities occurred. Two regular and one naked dance later, Glinda and Elphie were snuggled together in Elphie's bed and Glinda was already drifting off to sleep. Elphie hated leaving Glinda the next day to go to lab but since she didn't have to go until after lunch, she had time to tend to her when she finally woke up. She left her in the studio with Dani and that is where they were when she returned home just before dinner, along with some new and very interesting mural sketches on the walls.

X

"Elphie do we have to go to classes today." Glinda said with a pout as she walked Elphie to the carriage Monday morning.

"Yesterday was so great that I just want to extend it into today. That way we can take another long walk, dance more, play more games. Make out more. " She said with a little eyebrow waggle.

"Yesterday was quite busy. And as much as I would love to extend it into day, I have a test in an hour and you have one this afternoon."

"Oh piffle." Glinda said.

"Oh well. Lunch?"

"I'll be there." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss as Manif made hurry up noises from the carriage.

X

Glinda was dismayed when she got a note from Elphie stating that she couldn't meet for lunch because of a big break through in the project lab. It also kept her busy for the rest of the week. Glinda found herself extra busy as well when one of her own projects didn't go as expected and she had to start again. Even Dani and Manif and the others seemed to be having more trouble than usual with their classes.

Things were hectic and frustrating, causing tempers to flare a bit but they didn't let it get to them and just tried to focus on the good things. The biggest was that Beliea and Gotero had lunch together on Tuesday and he agreed to go to couples counseling. That relieved everyone and made the tiffs they were having seem very petty.

Glinda was focusing on the fact that she and Elphie were going on a double date on Friday night with Loma and Hyrut to the opening of a new club that Hyrut's brother had told him about. Dani and Manif were going to go as well, but Dani's mother called a family meeting at one of the twin's houses for that night and they couldn't get out of it.

By Thursday Glinda's project was back under control and she was less frazzled. Her general mood was helped by the fact that she and Elphie had received a letter from Harluc saying that Maril had been completely cleared to return to full duty and that Kol was home and was expected to be able to return to duty before the holidays. That news, coupled with the fact that she had been without her cane and doing just fine, helped Elphie's mood.

When they had their sessions with Chaxi on Thursday, things were much more positive that they had been the previous week. Even with all the extra work they had to do. Unfortunately, the good mood faded on Friday when Hyrut was required to do a last minute shift at the hospital that prevented him from going to the new club.

-x-

"This just stinks. I mean stinks." Glinda complained bitterly

"I know. I yelled at him but it really isn't his fault. We can go tomorrow night." Loma said.

"I know, but it's opening night. I've never done that." Glinda griped.

"Me either. I mean we could still go…" Loma started.

"No, no. That wouldn't be any fun." Glinda sighed.

"No it wouldn't. Let's consider this a GABS meeting and blame science." Loma said.

"Why not? I was doing it all week because of Elphie's project whatever." Glinda said.

"Why don't you and Elphaba just go on a regular date?" Loma said.

"I guess we could. I was just so looking forward to going to that club. I'm not sure why. Something new, I guess. What are you going to do?" Glinda asked.

"Beliea said that her counselor suggested that she and Gotero go to dinner or do something neutral, with a chaperone of sorts. Nothing big, no drinking or bringing up the past. Hy and I were going to do it next week but when I found out about not being able to do the club, I suggested tonight. She sent a note to Tero. They still aren't talking much but at least something's happening." Loma said.

"I'm glad of that and that is a good thing for you to do tonight." Glinda said.

They talked for a bit longer until Elphie came. When Glinda told her about Hyrut and the club, Elphie seemed a little relieved, which just made Glinda's mood worse. After Loma excused herself, Elphie suggested several things that they could do, including dinner at Tyuron's but Glinda was not in the mood to be placated just yet so every one was meet with a grumble about stupid science. Since Mr. Frama had arrived, Elphie said that that they should just go on home and figure it out there.

X

"You know Elphie, spending an evening home alone might not be such a bad idea after all. I mean we haven't done that in ages." Glinda said as Mr. Frama headed back down the driveway after dropping Glinda and Elphie off. Just staying home was one of the things that Elphie suggested and the more they talked on the way home, the more Glinda had warmed up to the idea.

"That's the spirit my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

"I mean I was really looking forward to our big double date with Loma and Hyrut. That new club off of the Plaza sounds like loads of fun. But an evening home alone has some entertaining possibilities as well. I'm not sure why I didn't consider it in the first place." She added with an eyebrow waggle.

"I'm glad you got over your disappointment." Elphie smiled as they walked up the front steps.

"Well you know the old saying, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Glinda laughed.

"I have never been able to figure out how making lemonade is relevant to being disappointed but that version is better that Manif's." Elphie laughed as she unlocked the front door with her key.

"Oh I don't know, 'when life gives you lemons, tell it to just suck on itself' has a certain zing to it." Glinda chuckled.

"Hey look, it seems as though the Quartet came after all." She added as she saw a note on the foyer table.

"Just because Manif calls Dani's little brothers and their wives the Quartet does not mean that we should." Elphie said as she helped Glinda off with her cloak.

"Dani said they'd be fine with it, especially if she uses it in place of calling them the babies." Glinda chuckled.

"I suppose that does make sense." Elphie smiled as she put their outerwear away.

"Awwww, they are so sweet. They are apologizing for not being able to put the dishes away because they ran out of time." Glinda said after reading the brief note.

"But they did manage to make dinner." She said as she and Elphie headed towards the sitting room.

"I'm surprised that they came at all, seeing as though that family meeting that Dani and Manif had to go to tonight is at one of their houses." Elphie said.

"Well they are very considerate." Glinda said as she flopped into a chair. After thinking for a bit she hopped up with a giggle. She waited for Elphie to sit down on the sofa then sat on her lap, with a mischievous grin she attacked Elphie's lips with a fiery kiss.

"I was feeling spontaneous." Glinda giggled.

"So I noticed." Elphie smiled then reciprocated with a series of lingering soft kisses.

"But I thought that you were hungry."

"I am. We should have just gone to Tyuron's for dinner." Glinda said then kissed Elphie again.

"I suggested it." Elphie said when she could.

"I know, I know but I was still in a funk from finding out our double date was cancelled and wasn't thinking clearly." Glinda said then kissed Elphie yet again.

"Well I am very glad to see that your funk has passed." Elphie chuckled.

"Funk yes, hunger no." Glinda said then kissed again.

"Let's go see what the babies…oops I mean the Quartet left us." She said as she bounded off of Elphie's lap. She tugged Elphie up then danced with her a few steps before kissing her again.

"I'll bet it is one of those yummy casseroles."

"Lyndie, in the spirit of spontaneity why don't we just see what we can fix for ourselves and save whatever they made for tomorrow when Dani and Manif are here to enjoy it as well." Elphie said as the walked down the hallway hand in hand. Glinda stopped dead in her tracks, forcing Elphie to stop as well.

"Elphie, what a great idea. We will forage for food and fend for ourselves." Glinda bubbled and bounced.

"I was thinking we could just look in the icebox for leftovers. But whatever pleases you my precious girl." Elphie chuckled then kissed her bouncing fiancé.

"I like you. You're funny." Glinda grinned as she started to hurry towards the kitchen with a chuckling Elphie in tow.

As Elphie took the casserole out of the warmer and got it ready to be stored. Glinda opened the icebox and started rummaging around. She found a left over cooked chicken breast, some vegetables and some stew, among other things. She thought that chicken and vegetable spread sandwiches off of the fine china would be really fun. Elphie was a little hesitant about using Dani and Manif's nice things but was unable to resist Glinda's bubbles.

"I think that sounds lovely Lyndie but I'll prepare the food. You can set the table." Elphie said as she took the knife and cutting board out of Glinda's hands.

"Okay." Glinda said excitedly.

"Please mix a little mustard in with mine. That was really good the last time."

"As you wish Lyndie." Elphie smiled as she took a pair of her special gloves out of one of the drawers and prepared to wash the vegetables.

Glinda went into the large walk in pantry and started to gather the things they needed. As Elphie cut, chopped and mixed, she set the table with a lace tablecloth, fine china, silverware, etched goblets and even a candelabra. The whole time she chattered about how she couldn't believe that it was only a month until the start of winter break and how excited she was to be going to the Emerald City. Elphie participated in the conversation but was more than content to just let Glinda talk. At one point, the chatter stopped for a bit and Elphie noticed that Glinda had left the kitchen. She was just getting ready to go look for her when she heard more excited chatter as Glinda appeared from the dining room pushing a butler's cart that had the victrola on it.

"How about some music with dinner?" Glinda grinned.

"I think that would be very nice." Elphie said as she Glinda's large chicken spread sandwich on one plate and her vegetable spread sandwich on the other. Elphie arched her eyebrows at the music choice but smiled slightly when Glinda started shimmying her shoulders and tapping her feet.

"I'm glad that Xafin suggested these recordings. I think that I really like this new jazz music." Glinda said.

"It certainly is enthusiastic." Elphie smiled.

"We are really lucky to have a friend in the music world. We get to know all about popular music before it actually becomes popular." Glinda chuckled as she tried to dance with Elphie. Elphie smiled and tapped her foot but did little else, mainly because she knew that it would make Glinda giggle, which it did.

"Would you mind Elphie?" Glinda asked as she pointed to the candles when her giggles subsided.

"All at once or one by one?" Elphie smiled.

"Surprise me." Glinda said as she went to turn off the main lights. With one breath Elphie started at one end of the candelabra and lit the candles one at a time, each one adding a little more flickering light to the dimness.

"I'd almost forgotten how extra beautiful you are by flickering candle light." Glinda sighed after Elphie gave her a kiss.

"Candle light becomes you as well." Elphie smiled as she caressed Glinda's cheek. With upbeat, lively jazz music playing in the background, Elphie and Glinda shared a slow, passionate kiss before sitting down to dinner.

X

As Glinda and Elphie ate their simple, casual meal off of fine china plates by the light of flickering candles with lively music playing softly in the background, they talked. Not about anything in particular, just about everything in general. They talked about upcoming finals, Gotero and Beliea struggling to get back together, Glinda's Manipulations project, Elphie's experiments, their friends, family, the food and whatever else came up.

Since returning from Munchkinland, and even before that, they had not had a long rambling anything and everything talk. Nor had they done anything spontaneously romantic. They had romantic moments, dancing and hanky panky, but not like this. They needed a night like this and slowly became aware of how much as the evening played out. They were in no hurry since they knew that Dani and Manif would not return until very late. After they finished their sandwiches and salads they cut up fruit for dessert and playfully feed it to one another between kisses and dances.

They continued to dance and kiss as they started to clean up but that proved to be impractical so they split the tasks and now were in more of a hurry to finish. Glinda volunteered to do the dishes because she liked to play in the bubbles so Elphie started to put away the dishes that were already in the rack and the other things that they had used.

As she went into the walk in pantry she heard Glinda start to sing la la la dum dum dee dee dum to the very spirited music, which was now playing rather loudly, and started to chuckle. As she went about putting things away she listened to Glinda changing the syllables she sang, occasionally adding a word or two and a giggle she felt all sorts of good emotions. She stopped what she was doing and went to the doorway. She saw Glinda, wearing a simple apron with the sleeves of her blouse pushed up and wearing her special gloves, playing in the soap bubbles in the sink and she had to hold onto the doorframe to steady herself. The simplicity of the sight made her unsteady on her feet. She watched as Glinda tried to sculpt the bubbles into something then wash a dish. After that she blew some bubbles from her hand and laughed as they floated all over. Elphie couldn't help but chuckle too and the sound made Glinda turn towards her. With a big, bright smile she gave Elphie a wave with bubble-covered fingers.

Elphie started to walk towards her and as she got closer she stopped when she saw some soap bubbles resting on Glinda's cheek. Glinda reached up to wipe them away with a bubble-covered hand, stopping short and giggling at what she almost did. In that moment Elphie was overcome with desire and need, wanting nothing more than to make love to Glinda. This did not happen to her very often but she and Chaxi had talked about it several times, even within the last couple of weeks. She knew that it was acceptable to act on what she felt if the situation was appropriate but was unsure how to precede.

"Elphie, are you all right." Glinda asked as she dried off her gloved hands. Elphie nodded went over to Glinda and removed her gloves while looking deeply in her eyes.

"I need to say something." Elphie stammered just a little. Glinda knew that Elphie was stirred up about something but resisted the urge to tune in. She just knew that her love was not in any distress.

"I'm listening my love." Glinda smiled.

Elphie tried to speak but could not find the words. Instead, she gathered up her courage and gave Glinda one soft kiss followed by a more passionate one that she segued into the special type of kiss reserved for when they were going to make love. The kiss was such a surprise that it took Glinda a few beats to register what was happening.

"Elphie, really?" Glinda asked sincerely and Elphie nodded and took her by the hand to lead her out of the kitchen.

"What about the dishes?" Glinda said with a mix of delight and a little confusion.

"I'll finish them tomorrow morning before I go to lab." Elphie said.

"I'm feeling spontaneous." She added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Must be something in the air today." Glinda giggled and went with Elphie with a skip in her step and desire coursing through her.

X

As soon as they were behind the closed and latched door of their room, Elphie kissed Glinda again. Glinda responded and they parted and came together again several times in a desire filled frenzy that left them both wobbly and breathless.

"Elphie, I just have to check." Glinda panted.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Elphie said then gave Glinda a soft kiss before starting to unbutton her blouse.

"I think this may have been building. Letting go of the stress of Munchkinland, feeling very settled in here, the quiet nights we've been spending studying together, I don't really know. People are always telling me not to over think things, so I'm trying not to. But I can if you need me to. I only know what I feel."

"Oh Elphie, my love. No over thinking is needed. I love you too." Glinda sighed as Elphie traced down Glinda's chest lightly with her finger.

"So you want to." Elphie smiled and Glinda arched her eyebrow then gave Elphie a fiery kiss in response.

As they traded all manner of kisses, they slowly removed each other's clothes caressing and kissing bare skin as they went. It had been so long since they had made love or even engaged in heavy hanky panky that Glinda was having trouble controlling herself, even though they had barely started.

"Oh Oz Elphie." Glinda moaned as Elphie kissed her breasts after removing her bra. Elphie kissed the nape of her neck and inhaled sharply when she felt Glinda's fingers exploring her breasts. With another intricate kiss Elphie slid her hands under the lacey waistband of Glinda's blue silk panties and slowly pushed them down over her hips. Glinda moaned again as Elphie caressed her backside then with a little wiggle the panties fell into a puddle on the floor and Glinda stepped out of them as her hands caressed down Elphie's back and under the waistband of hers.

Naked and trembling they gazed intensely at one another before crushing their mouths and bodies together in an all-consuming kiss that sent them tumbling onto Glinda's bed. They both knew that they needed to slow down just a bit so they shifted around, kissing softly until they were intertwined and facing one another.

"Not that I want you to start to over think this my love." Glinda said as she traced circles on Elphie's chest.

"But was there something in particular that happened at dinner that nudged this mood of yours forward."

"Actually there was." Elphie smiled as she traced around Glinda's face with her finger.

"You had soap bubbles right here." She said as she ran her finger over Glinda's cheek.

"I did." Glinda giggled.

"And then you almost wiped them off with more bubbles." Elphie said.

"Well, I've become aroused by lesser things." Glinda laughed.

"I was so overcome that I couldn't think right. I just wanted to connect with you. Make love to you," Elphie said as she moved her hand down Glinda's face and neck and down to her breasts. Glinda closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as Elphie's fingers lightly move over the most sensitive part.

"You are off to a dandy start." Glinda moaned as she felt her other breast receiving the same attention.

They continue slowly with gentle kisses and caresses that meander over soft skin, stopping to linger in various places frequently. At one point in her wanderings, Elphie's fingers tickle Glinda's sides right before her tongue tickles her breast. Glinda moans with pleasure as she smiles a smile that Elphie had never seen before. That smile takes Elphie's breath away and her emotions threaten to overwhelm her. She kisses Glinda with everything she has then starts to sing softly in her ear as her hand continues to caress her breasts.

"_I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words. Your smile has really thrown me."_

Glinda hears Elphie's soft voice and feels her breath on her ear as she sings, as well as her fingers gently teasing her nipples and her body quivers. Elphie soothes her with a kiss then continues to caress and sing.

"_This is not like me at all, I never thought I'd know, the kind of love you've shown me. Now no matter where I am no matter what I do, I see your face appearing. Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song that only we are hearing."_

As Elphie sings, Glinda moans and they shift their positions seeking out more body contact. Glinda's lips seek out a kiss and capture Elphie's when she no longer hears her voice. Elphie kisses her several times with great fervor then looks deeply into her eyes, seeing the permission she needs.

"_I don't know what's going on, can't work it out at all, whatever made you choose me?" _ Elphie sings as her hand starts to slowly glide down Glinda's stomach. Glinda shifts slightly, moving her legs in anticipation.

"I just can't believe my eyes, you look at me as though, _you couldn't bear to lose me." _ Elphie's voice is soft and soothing as her fingers venture over Glinda's threshold and gently start to tease her. Glinda's hips move and her moans mix with Elphie's voice as she continues to sing.

_Now, no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing. Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song, that only we are hearing"_

Elphie shifts her position and kisses Glinda as she slips two fingers inside her. Her own desire increases as Glinda's hips rise and she calls out Elphie's name. Elphie feels tingles radiating through her body as she starts slow strokes that make Glinda writhe beneath her. She continues to sing, but her voice quivers with emotion.

"_I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words. Your smile has really thrown me. This is not like me at all; I never thought I'd know, the kind of love you've shown me. Now no matter where I am no matter what I do, I see your face appearing. Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song that only we are hearing."_

Of its own accord Elphie's voice matches her desire and becomes stronger as her strokes become firmer. Glinda's moans and utterances mix with her song to create an odd duet that makes them both quiver. Unable to form words anymore Elphie hums softly as she quickens her strokes. With her free hand she rubs Glinda's nipple and her fingers curl inside her at the same time her thumb teases her little node, pushing her over her edge.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie manages to whisper as Glinda's body spasms over and over in drawn out climax. She continues to stroke until the spasms turn to quivers then she kisses Glinda softly and sings to her as she gently brings her down.

"Oh wow oh wow oh wow." Glinda muttered when she was able to form words. She still was unable to really move her arms and legs, but since she was intertwined with Elphie, it didn't seem to matter much.

"I can't believe I sang during sex." Elphie smiled after she kissed the little grin on Glinda's mouth.

"Do it during your climax instead of mine and it will be like that dream I had." Glinda giggled and tried to move. Since her limbs seemed more cooperative she shifted positions.

"Don't even tease about such a thing." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphie that was…just wow." Glinda sighed.

"For me as well." Elphie smiled then Glinda kissed her and giggled.

"Yeah, but that was residual wow." Glinda said.

"Interesting notion." Elphie smiled.

"Now you get some first hand wow." Glinda giggled as her hand slid down Elphie's stomach to her delicate area.

"And after that some second hand wow." She added as she waved her other hand and slid it down to join the other as she kissed Elphie with a great deal of ardor.

They started to make love again more playfully than the first time and it ended so well that Glinda declared that they should do it again. And they did, most of the night.

X

"I take it Elphaba went to the lab already." Dani said when she came into the studio and saw Glinda sitting sideways in one of the chairs, sketching.

"She had to go in a little early." Glinda said and Dani noticed a rare blush on her cheeks and decided to tease her a bit.

"I'm glad to see that you two finally decided to make yourselves completely at home here." Dani said with a little chuckle and Glinda's blush deepened.

"Me too." Glinda said and Dani smiled.

"Home really sweet home." Dani laughed and Glinda turned crimson and nodded. Not wanting to push, Dani just smiled and picked up her own sketchbook and settled in the chair across from Glinda.

"She sang to me." Glinda said after a few quiet minutes of sketching.

"Ah Manif sings to me afterwards sometimes. It's very nice." Dani said.

"Not afterwards. During." Glinda said shyly and Dani arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"And it was extra very nice."

"Something tells me that's an understatement." Dani chuckled softly and Glinda merely exhaled slowly and turned crimson again.

X

A/N: I will be unable to post again for the next couple of weeks because I will be out of town with no access to my computer. I made this chap a little longer than they have been to try and tide ya'll over. ; ) mecelphie.


	180. Chapter 180

"_Dear Momsie and Popsicle," _Glinda wrote on a piece of light pink colored stationary that had a border of little flowers around it. It was a birthday gift from her Aunt Sali and she had barely used it.

_"I was sitting here watching Elphie study and I realized that I haven't written to you since you left. I can't believe that it was over a month ago and that finals are next week. I know we will be home soon for winter break and I can't wait to go to the Emerald City for Lurlinemas. It's been so hectic and busy here, I thought that I'd start catching you all up now because I'm sure that things are going to be busy there too, what with getting ready for baby and all."_

Glinda heard Elphie swear, looked up from her letter and chuckled softly at the familiar irritated look on her love's face.

"I'm writing Momsie and Daddy Elphie, anything that you want to tell them?" Glinda chuckled.

"The editors of this professional publication on Chemistry should actually be chemists. Some of the research here is unbelievably flawed and almost useless." Elphie said distractedly as she made a note in the margins of the journal she was reading. Elphie had been complaining about a new scientific publication most of the term, but more so since one of her final projects was to replicate one of the experiments and write paper comparing and contrasting the two.

"I'll let them know." Glinda giggled then as an afterthought got up and skipped over to Elphie's desk. Without saying a word she gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek and a hug around the neck. Elphie gave her a slight smile, kissed her hand then went back to her work. Happy, Glinda went back to her chair.

"_Elphie wants you to know that editors of journals on Chemistry should be chemists._" Glinda wrote then drew a little face with narrowed eyes beside it.

"_She's working on one of her final projects now and is irritated at one of the publications she uses for research. She has been working incredibly hard the last few weeks. This term she doesn't really have final exams like the rest of us do. All of her finals are either experiments, projects or papers. Papers is really a misnomer because they are more like books; she has to put them in binders to turn them in there are so many pages._" Glinda looked up from her letter and saw that Elphie was now had a smirk on her face and was writing furiously and that made her laugh.

"_I think that they are working her too hard but both Manif and Papa Paz assured me that her work load is normal for someone on the AS Accelerated doctoral track. About a week ago when she started crossing over the border into beastly territory I told her that since professor Thiol knew about us I was going to go and tell him to be nicer to you and not give you so much work. I was teasing her of course, but it took her a few beats to realize that and the horrified look on her face before she did was absolutely priceless. I sketched it from memory. I think I'm going to start a collage with all the sketches I have done/will do of her many beautiful facial expressions. Maybe I'll turn it into a gift for her._" Glinda heard Elphie's chair scooting on the floor and looked up.

"Taking a break sweetheart?" Glinda smiled.

"I'm just getting some different books. But I can detour over there if you'd like." Elphie said with a smile as she took off her glasses.

"I'd like." Glinda grinned as she stood up. Ever since she had first teased Elphie into coming over to the sitting area on her way to the bookshelves, these little detours had become a regular part of their study routine. Elphie said that it prevented Glinda from pestering her so much and Glinda said that it kept Elphie from tripping on the throw rug that was between her desk and the bookshelves because her head was usually buried in a book as she walked over there. They both agreed that the hugs, kisses and touches that occurred on these detours gave them a small opportunity to connect when their busy schedules didn't always allow them to. And as an added bonus, it amused them both greatly.

Glinda held out her hand to Elphie and Elphie took at and allowed herself to be pulled into Glinda's arms.

"I've done this enough that I know the way." Elphie chuckled.

"I no longer need to be guided."

"I'm not guiding. I'm welcoming." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a kiss before shifting so that they could more easily kiss.

"Well I can't argue with that." Elphie smiled as her lips were captured in a soft kiss. For several minutes they shared lingering kisses, both soft and vigorous then embraced with affection before parting.

"You look tired my love." Glinda said softly as she caressed Elphie's cheek.

"I'm fine. This project I'm working on is just frustrating." Elphie replied.

"Are you ready for your first final tomorrow?"

"I feel that I am. I did extra practice with Loma and Juiva yesterday. Not my preferred thing to do on a Saturday, but it was helpful." Glinda chuckled.

"I apologized for fussing at you for getting on me about working all day yesterday." Elphie smiled.

"Oh I know and we made up in fine fashion. I was just making a comment not looking to restart that tiff." Glinda giggled.

"Glad to hear it." Elphie smiled.

"Why don't I go get us a snack? I'm a little hungry and you didn't eat much dinner." Glinda said. Elphie nodded then gave Glinda a kiss.

"You go search for food and I'll search for my Advanced Perspectives on Organic Chemistry textbook. I think I may have put it in the box that we sent home on Friday." Elphie said then frowned.

"Who knew I'd need it to refute a finding in a professional journal. And I'm using the term professional very loosely."

"Can you finish our paper without it? Maybe Papa Paz has one. I'm sure the library does." Glinda said helpfully.

"I have other resources I can consult but the point is that journal should…." Elphie started irritably. She saw the expectant, earnest look on her love's face and stopped. Over the past few weeks Glinda had listened to her rant on this subject on many occasions.

"You go get us a snack my precious. I'm sure you can figure out the rest of this rant on your own." She continued with a chuckle.

"If it involves colorful phrases about shoddy research methods and the lack of oversight, then yes I can." Glinda giggled and Elphie laughed.

"I'll be right back sweetheart. And don't you dare glare at me when I put your snack on your desk like you did last time. You know very well that I will be doing it." She added with mock sternness.

"I apologized for that as well. I promise, no glares." Elphie smiled then sent Glinda skipping off with a kiss.

X

Glinda waited until Elphie had taken a drink of her cider and eaten an apple slice with a piece of cheese on it before continuing her letter. Glinda had learned that just because Elphie acknowledged that the snack was there didn't always mean that she really knew that it was. She smiled happily, took a bite of her cherry pie then picked up the hard backed sketchpad that she was using as a writing table.

_"Hi, I'm back. Even though you didn't realize that I had left. I went to go get Elphie and me a study snack from the kitchen. It was like a war zone in there because Dani and Manif were in the midst of a royal battle about something or other. They weren't fighting because they were angry at one another. It's more like a spirited debate that dissolves into an argument about opposing opinions on a theory, how one of them wrote something in a paper, a teaching method or something like that. The first time I heard them doing that I became quite upset and Dani assured me that it was just their way of blowing off steam when they were really stressed out because of finals and end of term work. They tried to get me to take sides but I just got our snack and ran for my life. I have enough stress of my own without immersing myself in theirs._

_But don't worry, it's just usual end of the term stress. Elphie and I have been fussing at one another all over the place. Everyone has, except Gotero and Beliea. I haven't written since you left but they broke up. It was really distressing. They are trying to work it out though and are making some headway. They love one another and want to be together. I guess they just need to figure out how. We aren't taking sides really but the girls have been rallying more around Beliea and the boys Gotero. We've had more girls' only nights out in the past month than I think we've ever had. In a funny way, I think that is helping us with the stress of finals and it's fun. It would be more fun if Elphie came along, well fun for me anyway. But not so much for her. She has been working extra hard since we got back from Munchkinland. Especially the last few weeks. Like I said her finals are not really tests, but all of her stuff has to be finished during finals week. But she does have two big tests. They are like the tests she took to get her out of some of her undergraduate classes but these are for graduate classes, I think. Her schedule is very odd. This term she was supposed to start her practicum with Papa Paz and at the hospital but something happened in her lab, a breakthrough of some sort and her advisor postponed it until next term. Even though that is being postponed she will still be ahead in her studies. It confused me a little. Manif said that with very advanced specialized curriculums, taking advantage of opportunities that arise is built into the system and that it has happened to him several times._

_Anyway, enough about class stuff. Elphie got to stop using her cane a few weeks ago, she was very happy about that. We celebrated with, among other things, the first real dance we've been able to have since she was hurt. We waltzed and tangoed around the great room. It was exhilarating. Dani and Manif came home during one of our tangos and cheered for us then joined us. That was a lot of fun. I waltzed with Dani, who is a very good dancer."_

Glinda stopped writing and thought about that night that the four of them had danced for hours. Then her mind wandered to her and Elphie making love not long after she stopped using her cane. She sighed happily as she remembered Elphie's sweet, soft kisses on her skin. Her body started to tingle as she relived the feel of Elphie's hands caressing her and her hands gliding over Elphie's warm soft skin that became slick with sweat as she became more and more aroused. The scent of cloves started to fill her nostrils and she squirmed in her chair as what she was remembering became more real.

"Whoa. Enough of that." Glinda said through a hard exhale when she actually started to feel Elphie's fingers enter her.

"Sometimes having a good imagination is hard." She muttered as she stood up.

"Did you say something Lyndie?" Elphie asked barely looking up from her books. Glinda smiled and walked over there and kissed Elphie's cheek.

"I was just talking to myself. I'm going to go and take my bath."

"I'll draw it for you." Elphie said as she started to get up. Glinda put her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"As much as I would like that, you should probably just stay here and finish your work." Glinda chuckled then kissed Elphie firmly. Elphie looked at her oddly for a bit then nodded. Glinda knew that if Elphie hadn't been immersed in whatever she was working on she would have eventually pieced together why she had been told to stay put. She headed towards the bathroom with a smile and a warm feeling that all was as it should be.

X

_"Hi again wonderful parents. I got a little diverted but I'm back. Speaking of Elphie's cane, Juiva got her cast off finally. It was really driving her crazy. Elphie blended up some special powder that she could put down in there to help with the itch but she was still miserable. Her mother came in to consult with the doctor and Caspon was in there with her too while it was removed. She is saving it because it has artwork from all her friends on it. The doctor said that he had seen casts with signatures, but never a mural. Mrs. Kellsman was so impressed with how Caspon treated Juiva throughout all of this that she promised to talk to Chief Kellsman about Juiva spending part of winter break in Quox with Caspon's family. Juiva thinks that he will allow it because even though he won't readily admit it, he has grown fond of Caspon._

_Uliko was so pleased that Juv got her cast off and Elphie got to toss out her cane, which she literally did by the way, that he made us all a special picnic dinner right before the start of study week. Tyuron and Uliko are wonderful; they have been feeding us very well and won't let us pay. Tyuron said that it's a service to stressed-out students during studying and exams. We've tried to pay but it just upsets Uliko so we stopped. He is already distressed over Gotero and Beliea and we didn't want to make it worse. I want to do something special for them. The others do too but we really haven't had time to figure out what. We will though._

_There is so much more to tell you but it will have to wait. I can't wait to come home. This term has been very, very busy and more stressful than ever but being able to hold Elphie's hand while we walk across campus or kiss her cheek when she drops me off makes it easier. I've brought her dinner to the lab many times over the last few weeks and no one even bats an eye anymore. I heard one of her lab partners tell her that she was a lucky duck to have such an attentive fiancé. I love being engaged and it's even better now that it's out in the open. We still get a few comments and mean glances here and there and Morrible glares at us whenever she sees us, but mainly it's good._

_I have to go and review for my exam tomorrow. I feel very confident but a review can't hurt. We'll see you a week from Monday. Elphie sends her love, or I'm positive she would if she wasn't currently engrossed in her current project._

_I love you,_

_Galinda"_

Glinda put the letter in a matching envelope then sealed it and put it with her things for the next day. After watching Elphie work for a little while she settled in with her books to review for her Advanced Levitation final the next day.

X

"Thank you for walking me to class Elphie." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek and took her book bag.

"I've only walked you as far as the steps to your building." Elphie smiled.

"I know. If you had taken me all the way in, I'd have kissed you on the lips." Glinda giggled.

"Lunch, right?"

"Correct. I'll see you at noon. Good luck on your exam my precious." Elphie smiled.

"The same for your paper, project or whatever it is that has been making you swear for three days." Glinda chuckled.

"It is a project and I will be glad to be rid of it this afternoon." Elphie said.

"Oh what the heck." Glinda said suddenly and gave Elphie a location appropriate kiss on the lips.

"It's final's week." She added with a giggle.

For the next few days' things went along in fairly typical finals week fashion. The unusually cold and drizzly weather did not help anyone's mood but they managed. They vented, reviewed, ate or blew off steam in pairs, threes or fours whenever they could.

On Wednesday night the girls decided to have a night out because by luck none of them had a final on Thursday morning. Since it was going to be a tame night, in comparison to some of their others, Glinda talked Elphie into coming along. They treated themselves to dinner and a couple of bottles of wine at Vesyut's and banned all school related talk. They lingered over dinner and Elphie had to tell them three times that Mr. Frama had arrived to take them home.

X

"Well there you all are." Manif said as he met Dani, Elphie and Glinda in the hallway.

"You were gone so long I thought maybe you all went a little too crazy and got arrested or something." He added with a chuckle as he helped Dani off with her coat

"Well Elphie had to tell us three times that we had to leave." Glinda said as Elphie helped her.

"See the girls can be just as difficult as the boys." Manif laughed.

"They did not blow raspberries at me." Elphie replied as Manif took her coat.

"Once. We did that once. Gheez green girl, way to hold a grudge." Manif chuckled.

"We brought you dessert." Dani said.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Manif said as he danced Dani around.

"Nightcaps any one?" He asked as he brought Dani up from a deep dip.

"I'm game." Glinda said.

"When did this come?" Elphie asked as she took a letter with a Colwen Grounds seal on it off of the hall table.

"The Quartet must have brought it in. I just got home a bit ago. I haven't looked through the mail yet." Manif said.

"You two go on and read your letter. Manif and I will go get nightcaps." Dani said.

"I wonder what Harluc wants?" Elphie said as they settled on the sofa in the sitting room.

"How do you know it is from him?" Glinda asked as she took Elphie's glasses out of her purse.

"That's the First Minister's seal. Fruoa's and Nessa's are different." Elphie said as she cracked open the wax seal. Glinda was quiet as Elphie read over the letter.

"Is everything okay?" Glinda asked as Elphie handed her the paper.

"Yes and no." Elphie said.

"The man who shot at us has been officially sentenced to life in an institution for the criminally insane."

"That's the yes. And good. He is both criminal and insane." Glinda said.

"Who's insane? The green girl?" Manif said as he and Dani came into the sitting room.

"The man who shot at us. It's official. He is in a sort of jail for the rest of his life." Glinda said.

"Good." Dani said.

"It also doesn't appear that my father had anything to do with it beyond just giving his typical sermon. Harluc told him what happened and Nessa had a talk with him. They are not sure what will come of it." Elphie said.

"That must be the no." Glinda said.

"Actually it's not." Elphie said and indicated the fourth paragraph of the letter.

"Harluc said that because my father refuses to talk about me at all, the investigation they were trying to do into whether Madame Morrible was in collusion with him to get me out of school has just fallen apart. He and Fruoa are fairly sure that he offered some sort of official liaison position but they have no proof."

"That's awful. Horrible is going to get away with all of her horribleness." Glinda frowned.

"Maybe, maybe not. Remember the Shiz administration has had her under close scrutiny. She'll do something else despicable I'm sure." Manif said.

"As long as she leaves us alone, I don't really care." Elphie said.

"Well aside from a few glares, she has been." Glinda said.

"Harluc said that there hasn't been much negative fallout from our engagement announcement. What there has been has been easily managed. Nessa is simultaneously being pitied for having a sister who is attracted to another girl and praised for how she is handling it. Which according to Harluc is very well." Elphie said.

"Ah, ain't it grand getting news from home." Manif chuckled and Elphie just shook her head.

"Speaking of home. You two aren't leaving until Monday morning, correct?" Dani asked.

"Yep. Elphie wants to tie up some loose ends in her lab and I'll have more time to pack and maybe shop a little." Glinda said.

"I'd like to join you. I need to get some things." Dani said.

"What fun, I'd love it." Glinda said.

"I wanted to check because Granny needs to come into town. The Quartet will be bringing her I think it would be fun for us all have dinner together."

"I think that sounds like fun." Glinda said.

"I'd like that as well." Elphie said sincerely. The friends talked for a while and made some preliminary weekend plans then separated to go about their evening routines.

X

"Finally, Friday! Finals are over." Glinda said as she flopped onto the sofa in the sitting room of Fosswood Manor.

"Having two in one day is terrible." Dani smiled.

"I've been there. But it's over now."

"And not a minute too soon." Glinda said.

"So how did doing something with the gang play out?"

"Sort of okay, I guess. We all won't be able to get together at the same time." Dani said.

"Oh how sad." Glinda said, clearly disappointed.

"Well, Beliea has to leave tomorrow morning in order to make it to her sister's birthday party. She and Gotero are having dinner with Loma and Hyrut tonight. Loma told me that Beliea and Gotero have been getting along very well. They had some sort of break through in counseling. She thinks they are going to cut their breaks at home short and spend a few days here together alone before the new term starts." Dani said.

"Oh that's great news." Glinda said.

"Loma is going shopping with us tomorrow and she and Hyrut can join us for dinner with Granny. Gotero and Caspon are too. Juiva and Caspon are having dinner with us tonight."

"I know that Juiva has to leave in the morning." Glinda said.

"She does. The only time we can say goodbye to Beliea is to meet her for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"I'm up for that. Or I will be. Elphie has to go to her lab in the morning anyway. She can join us too." Glinda said brightening slightly.

"It will work out. I'm honestly surprised that the ten of us manage to get together as much as we do, considering how busy we all are.

"True." Glinda mused.

"We'd better go get changed if we are going to meet Manif, Elphaba, Caspon and Juiva on time." Dani said.

Even with Dani hurrying Glinda along they were fifteen minutes late getting to Tyuron's but no one really minded.

X

As it turned out, everyone was able to get together for breakfast with Beliea before she left. They had so much fun that they all piled into carriages to take her to the train station. Glinda sniffled happily when Gotero gave her a kiss on the cheek and a flower before she boarded. Since they had an hour or so before the carriage that was going to pick up Juiva arrived the group went back to Fosswood and just hung out until it was time to get Juiva back to campus. Once again they all went along and gave her a nice send off as well. After she was gone, Manif, Gotero and Caspon went back to Fosswood. Elphie went to her lab; Hyrut went to a shift at the hospital and Loma, Dani and Glinda headed off to the Plaza to do some shopping.

Dani, Loma and Glinda had a late lunch at the Bistro that had the good chowders and found out that an ensemble was going to be playing the new style jazz music there that night. They thought it would be fun so they sent a note to Fosswood to ask Elphie and the guys to join them. They didn't know who would join them but went back early to get a table big enough for all of them. When they actually showed up Glinda was not only wiggly because she was happy to see Elphie, but also because Gotero, Hyrut and Caspon had come with her and Manif.

X

"That was so much fun Elphie. I love jazzy music." Glinda said as she danced with Elphie once they were back in their room.

"I thought it was a little loud. But it is an intriguing style. I'll have to ask Xafin to teach me some next term." Elphie chuckled as she attempted to dance with Glinda.

"Oh how grand. You can play jazzy piano." Glinda bubbled.

"I've just barely started the piano. That music seems a little advanced." Elphie said.

"Oh you'll pick it up in no time my brilliant genius." Glinda giggled.

"Let's fool around." She added with a mischievous grin.

"As long as we can stop dancing like this, I'll agree." Elphie laughed.

Glinda danced them over to the sofa, fell down on it, pulled Elphie on top of her and immediately started kissing her with gusto. They kissed like this for a little while then slowed down and savored each other. Glinda was determined to not only divest them of their clothing as slowly as possible but also make up for the making out they missed during the last few weeks.

During their second cool down break they noticed that it was quite chilly in the room so Elphie started a small fire in the fireplace and Glinda conjured them a blanket. Two hours of slow, passionate kisses and caresses later Glinda was asleep in Elphie's arms, wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa with Elphie singing to her, stroking her hair and trying to figure out why the feel of her naked skin against hers felt so comforting.

X

"Hi Granny!" Glinda bubbled when the old woman came into the front door. She looked a little more frail than when she had last saw her but she still had the same twinkle in her eyes.

"Hello Glinda." Granny smiled as she accepted an enthusiastic, but gentle hug.

"I would have been here sooner but the boy here wouldn't speed it up." Granny chuckled.

"Last time I tried to do that, I bounced you around so much your teeth fell out." Manif laughed and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"I thought the babies were bringing you in." Dani said.

"They got hung up on a project but will be here soon." Granny said.

"I drafted your husband to play chauffer."

"What drafted. I happily volunteered." Manif said with feigned indignation.

"Hello to you to Elphaba. Any progress on that whiskey flavored heart medicine." Granny asked as she hugged Elphie and blatantly ignored Manif, who merely chuckled.

"I'm sorry, no. But I'll keep after Paszor to get it done." Elphie smiled.

"Good girl. Remind the old coot that the customer is always right." Granny laughed with abandon, which gave Glinda the giggles.

"I'll do that Granny." Elphie said.

"It's so nice to have you back here Granny. Fosswood misses you." Dani said as she took her grandmother's arm and walked with her into the sitting room.

"Oh I'm sure with all the activity and young blood around here the old girl doesn't have the time or energy to miss this old girl." Granny chuckled.

"Well I miss you." Dani said then kissed Granny's cheek before helping her sit down.

"I miss you too child." Granny said softly as she reached up to touch her granddaughter's cheek.

"I miss you too."

X

Glinda and Elphie helped Manif in the kitchen so Dani could have some private time with her grandmother. Daghet, Dajlet, Jashil and Heana arrived about half an hour after Granny did and Gotero, Caspon, Loma and Hyrut arrived about an hour after that. Granny was, as she said, in fine fettle and was enjoying herself immensely.

Even though it was cold and looking like it might snow, Manif had fired up the grilling pit and there was grilled fish, chicken, potatoes and other vegetables for dinner. The Quartet brought two cakes for dessert. Even though the conversation at the dinner table was lively and fun, Granny was a bit distressed to hear about Gotero and Beliea and offered Gotero up some advice based on first hand experience. Dani and her brothers were very surprised to learn that their grandmother had left her grandfather for three weeks a month before their wedding.

After dinner and dessert everyone went into the great room for some dancing. Because Dani's brothers and their wives were there Elphie and Glinda didn't really dance together as a couple, but there were enough line, group and just general free for all dancing that it didn't really matter.

When Granny said that she was getting tired and wanted to retire, the Quartet decided that it was time to leave. Dani asked them to stay but they declined. When Gotero and the other friends said that they needed to head out too, the Quartet offered to give them a ride. Glinda didn't want the festivities to end but understood that everyone had early mornings. After fifteen minutes worth of goodbyes the loaded down carriage back into town was on its way.

"Children, come sit with me for a minute." Granny said as they walked into the house.

"I'll bet you were quite the hoofer in your day old woman." Manif said with a loving smile.

"As a matter of fact, I was." Granny smiled.

"Mama said that you taught her how to dance." Dani said.

"Ah my dear Miola is a fine, upstanding woman with many outstanding attributes. A sense of rhythm is not among them however, bless her heart." Granny said.

"Granny!" Dani chuckled.

"We can discuss you mother's dancing prowess or lack thereof at another time. Now, I wish to discuss Glinda and Elphaba's." Granny said.

"Oh no, were we not discreet enough." Glinda said unhappily.

"We tried to be." Elphie said.

"No children, you were, very much so. That is what caused me pause. This is your home, you should not have to be." Granny said.

"Granny, we talked about…" Dani started.

"Don't interrupt Dani. It's not polite." Granny smiled.

"I think you should tell the babies and their wives that you two are engaged." She directed towards Glinda and Elphie.

"I've told them that as well." Manif said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but listen to this boy. The babies are young, forward thinking and very open minded." Granny said.

"It is your choice of course, but I'd put money on them not only being accepting, but also impressed."

"Now, Granny, don't start your gambling again. You know what happened last time." Manif chuckled.

"Just because you lost your shirt, literally, during our poker game doesn't mean I need to stop gambling." Granny chuckled and Dani looked at her in surprise.

"You two play poker?" Dani said.

"We'll discuss my vices at another time. I'm ready for bed. Just consider my advice girls and listen to Manif on this subject. It will serve you well." Granny said then gave everyone a round of goodnight hugs.

"Boy, come and make me a nightcap." Granny said holding out her arm for Manif to take.

"I can't believe that my grandmother and my husband have played poker, without me." Dani chuckled.

"I can't believe that I am under orders from Granny to listen to Manif." Elphie said and Glinda got the giggles.

"I guess we'll be having a talk with the babies when we get back." Glinda said when she stopped chuckling.


	181. Chapter 181

A/N: It is a short chapter but work interfered and it was either post it short or wait until next week. I chose the former. mecelphie

X

_"Glinda was walking towards her, her thin white silk peignoir billowing very slightly in the breeze. Her hair shimmered in the sunlight that streamed through the leaves of the trees surrounding the small glen. The breeze picked up just a little, rustling the leaves and causing the streams to dance randomly over her body face and hair. She saw her eyes and smile dance along with the streams of sunlight and held out her hand in anticipation._

_A more bold rustling of the leaves caused her to glance away from her love but before her gaze could return a loud noise made her jump. Glinda had stopped moving and she saw an angry, ugly red splotch spreading over her stomach. She tried to scream her name as she bolted towards her but the sound stuck in her throat when hands grabbed her. Instinct made her struggle and the sound of Glinda whimpering her name and the sight of her pleading eyes and arms reaching out sent her into a frenzy and she managed to break away for an instant and stumble forward. She reached out for Glinda as she lurched forward but the hands grabbed her again, roughly shoving her to the ground. She fell mere inches away from Glinda. The scream that was lodged in her throat burst out as the hands grabbed her arms a split second before she could touch the fingers of Glinda's out-stretched hand._

X

_She walked into a beautiful little glen dappled by dancing rays of sunshine that came through the breeze rustled leaves of the trees and saw Elphie standing there smiling at her. The scent of flowers and the sounds of birds singing and little furry things scampering about filled the air. It was perfect. But not as perfect as the vision in white standing before her. She walked towards her love, completely mesmerized by the sight of how her raven hair shimmered from black to purple and back in the sunlight and the way her eyes reflected the light. They were going to dance and she could feel anticipation along with an abundance adoration and a tiny bit of lust. Elphie reached out her hand and she restrained the urge to run to her. She saw Elphie look away from her and glanced in that direction as what she felt from her love shifted dramatically._

Glinda woke up with a start, confused. She looked around her darkened room trying to orient and separate out normal sights, sounds and feelings from the mish-mash of other things. What started coming through loud and clear was panic and terror.

"Elphie!" Glinda said with urgency as she leapt out of bed. She ran out of her room, not bothering to put on her robe or slippers. As hurried into the hallway she saw Nusee coming out of Elphie's partially opened door, mewling franticly.

"What happened Nusee? Bad dream?" Glinda said quietly. She had no idea what she would find on the other side of the door but she did not want to make it worse by talking too loudly. Nusee nuzzled her leg, anxiously trying to push her into the room. Glinda pushed the door open and as usually happened in these situations, her heart shattered at what she saw in the dim light.

Elphie was on the floor struggling against something unseen, clawing at the rug. Her breathing was erratic and even in the faint wash of moonlight through the window she could see that she was very pale and trembling. With practiced movements she hurried over to her terrified love and lowered herself onto the floor beside her.

"Elphie, it's a dream. Just a dream my love." Glinda said softly with confidence and determination borne of practice more than feeling.

"You are safe Elphie, very safe. I'm here sweetheart. It's just a dream." She cooed as Nusee paced worriedly beside her.

_She struggled against the hands, pawing at the ground like an animal trying to touch Glinda, who was just beyond her reach. She tried to keep her gaze on her love the sheer effort of struggling and trying to breath forced her eyes to close. Force of will made them open but Glinda was no longer lying on the ground in front of her. She could hear her sweet soft voice and no longer felt the hands confining her so she franticly started to move as she called out Glinda's name._

"Glinda, Glinda!" Elphie croaked out through gulps of air as she struggled to sit up. Glinda had to quickly shift her position so Elphie wouldn't hit her as she flailed.

"I'm here Elphie. It's okay. You were just dreaming, just dreaming." Glinda said calmly as she moved, trying to catch Elphie's gaze as she looked franticly around. She connected sooner than she thought she would.

"Breathe my love, just breathe." Glinda said as she looked into Elphie's terrified eyes. She was still wildly gulping air and trembling violently, but she was fully awake.

"Lyndie! You're…you're." Elphie tried to say through strangled gulps of air as she reached out to touch Glinda's face. She had never done this after a dream before and Glinda was concerned. Nusee must of sensed Glinda's concern because he stopped pacing and mewling and sat quietly nearby with his gaze trained on Elphie.

"I'm right here Elphie." Glinda said as she caressed Elphie's cheek.

"Right here and I'm safe. We are safe." She continued as Elphie looked her over and touched her stomach as she continued to try to talk.

"There was…you were." Elphie stammered almost incoherently.

"Shhhhhhhh my love. You need to breathe with me." Glinda said firmly as she took Elphie's hands and tried to catch her gaze again.

"But…" Elphie rasped.

"Breathe with me sweetheart. We are safe now." Glinda said as she caressed Elphie's hand and cheek.

"Deep breath."

The calming ritual took longer than normal, and eventually Elphie settled but not before pulling Glinda to her and holding her so tightly that she was almost unable to breathe. Nusee had crept over and was now lying beside Elphie, with his paw on her bare foot.

-x-

"Why? Why now on our first night home. I hate this." Elphie said for the third time. Nusee looked up at her from his place by her side and gave her a supportive meow.

"I know you do my love." Glinda said softly as she stroked Elphie's hands. It had taken her fifteen minutes after Elphie finally let her go get them up off the cold floor and into Elphie's bed. They had been there about an hour and the first half of that had been spent with Elphie making sure that Glinda was not hurt as she tried to remember her dream. All she could remember was the ever-present hands keeping her from Glinda, who was very seriously hurt and reaching for her. Eventually she gave up trying to remember her dream and became angry that it had happened at all.

"Really hate it." Elphie said in more of a defeated than an angry tone as she absently stroked Nusee's fur.

"I do too." Glinda replied then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"Maybe it was because we told my parents about Harluc's letter and talked a little about what happened." She added.

"Perhaps. That would make some sort of sense anyway." Elphie agreed grudgingly.

"Were you over here because you shared my bad dream?" She asked, afraid to know the answer.

"I wasn't having a bad dream at all. I was having a wonderful one, about us about to dance in a meadow." Glinda smiled.

"But come to think of it I did wake up when I felt your emotions shift in the dream. So maybe I was sharing your dream, partly."

"We were in a meadow?" Elphie asked.

"Well maybe more like a glen. It wasn't very big."

"I think we were in mine too. I remember rustling trees." Elphie said.

"Here my love, why don't you write in your dream journal?" Glinda said as she shifted so she could get Elphie's journal off of the nightstand. Nusee took that opportunity to move over to Elphie's other side out of the way.

"You know it helps you process." She added as Elphie took the book.

"Alright my sweet. You need to go back to sleep anyway." Elphie smiled.

"That's my girl." Glinda said happily as she got Elphie's pen and glasses.

"You know I'm staying here, right?"

"Right." Elphie chuckled.

"Not only did I expect it, I need it." Elphie said softly and Glinda kissed her then pulled her close.

"I'm right here my love. If you go back to sleep, and I hold no real hope that you will, but if you do, you can sleep safe." Glinda said with a light chuckle.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie said then kissed Glinda with great affection.

"I love you too my Elphie." Glinda replied then returned the kiss. Nusee meowed making them both chuckle.

X

Elphie looked up from the book she was reading and realized that the sun had come up. She had jotted a few things in her dream journal after singing Glinda back to sleep but had no motivation to process what she was feeling. Instead she just gazed at Glinda and stroked her hair until she felt somewhat normal again. After that she engaged in one of her favorite activities, reading in bed with Glinda curled up next to her.

"Well I seem no worse for the wear from last night Nuisance." Elphie whispered to her Familiar. Nusee nuzzled her then hopped off of the bed, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm coming, give me a minute." Elphie smiled then Nusee trotted off in the direction of his toy basket.

With practiced ease Elphie got out of bed and arranged the pillows for Glinda to scoot up against. When she was resettled Elphie went to change her clothes then headed downstairs with Nusee at her heels.

X

"Good morning Elphaba darling." Gwenot said as Elphie came into the parlor.

"And to you as well Nusee dear." She added with a smile.

"Good morning Gwenot." Elphie smiled then gave her future mother in law a light hug.

"You slept rather late this morning." Gwenot commented as Elphie poured herself some coffee. She sensed that Elphie was a little off and wanted to give her a noncommittal way to talk if she so chose.

"I guess I am down later than usual." Elphie said as she sat down.

"But I wasn't sleeping. I had a nightmare last night." She added hesitantly.

"Oh my darling, I'm sorry that your sleep was disturbed." Gwenot said

"I'm all right now, but I guess last night was fairly bad. I ended up on the floor in a sort of panic attack, I guess. I really don't remember much. Glinda came over and helped me fully wake up and settle down. She felt me, again." Elphie said. Gwenot did not comment, waiting for Elphie to continue.

"Gwenot, in a selfish way I'm glad Glinda knows when I need her and is always there for me at times like that. But it also really concerns me too."

"How so Elphaba?" Gwenot replied.

"Sometime our dreams seem to overlap. Good dreams as well as bad but it's the bad that troubles me. She can feel me during those. We've talked about it at length both in sessions with Chaxi and on our own. We don't know exactly why we share dreams but Glinda says that she will not do anything to change it because she wants to be there for me. I just don't want…" Elphie said but stammered towards the end.

"Go on darling." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Would you please have a talk with her, just you two. Not to change her mind, but just to make absolutely sure that she is okay. I mean, I know it upsets her when I have a bad dream but… I don't know." Elphie said but couldn't really find the words she wanted.

"It's okay Elphaba. I understand." Gwenot said, rescuing Elphie.

"I'll have a talk with my overprotective daughter sometime while you are home." She added with a smile and Elphie's relief was evident.

"Thank you." Elphie said feeling much more at ease.

"That's what mothers are for darling. Talks of all sorts, on any subject, day or night." Gwenot chuckled lightly. "Thank Oz for that." Elphie smiled.

X

"Well our first day home was a bust." Glinda pouted as she flopped onto the sofa in the library. Nusee jumped up beside her and have her a supportive nuzzle.

"Lyndie." Elphie chuckled.

"Just because we couldn't go for a walk or go visit the horses because it is raining does not mean that the entire day was a bust."

"Yes it does." Glinda replied not wanting to be mollified just yet.

"What about the fun lunch we had with your parents, helping Cook make your favorite cookies and assisting your mother sort through her clothes for the attic sale?" Elphie smiled.

"Well those were fun, but still." Glinda said trying to suppress a smile.

"And don't forget that it's not even dinner time. The day is not over yet." Elphie pointed out.

"And there is another thing that makes this day a bust. Parents not here this evening." Glinda said in her ah-ha voice.

"Now you are just stretching. Parents not home is one of your favorite things." Elphie laughed.

"Generally speaking yes, but not our first full day here." Glinda replied.

"All right Lyndie, if you want to pout about your busted day, so be it." Elphie said as she got up from her chair.

"Thank you." Glinda said as Elphie sat down on the sofa beside her.

"But you might want to rethink it when I tell you that I have a little surprise for you later." Elphie smiled.

"You have a surprise for me?" Glinda said as she sat up. She startled Nusee who jumped onto the coffee table and glared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you mean green thing?"

"Two reasons. First, because it is a surprise, which by its nature is kept secret." Elphie chuckled and Glinda stuck out her tongue at her.

"And second, I was saving it for another time but decided that your parents going out tonight would be perfect."

"Can I coax it out of you?" Glinda said in her sultry tone as she scooted over to Elphie.

"No. And not just because your parents will be down in less than fifteen minutes." Elphie laughed as she slid over to avoid Glinda.

"Mean." Glinda said as she bounced over then kissed Elphie.

"I know. But I will tell you that the surprise might possibly be enhanced by having dinner in the music room." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy, this sounds good. May I guess?" Glinda asked.

"If you wish." Elphie smiled.

"Will you tell me if I'm right?" Glinda chuckled recognizing the look on Elphie's face.

"No." Elphie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Fine then. What's the dress code?" Glinda asked.

"Whatever you'd like my precious." Elphie replied knowing that Glinda was still fishing for information.

"Be tight lipped then. I'll just kiss them loose." Glinda giggled then heard her parents coming down the stairs.

"I'll save that tactic for another time." She grinned mischievously.

"I look forward to it." Elphie said seriously and Glinda giggled more.

"Well I see our darling daughter is out of her funk." Samion smiled as Elphie and a still giggling Glinda came into the hallway.

"Elphie has a surprise for me. But she won't tell me what it is." Glinda said.

"Good for you Elphaba. Stand your ground." Samion laughed.

"Someone needs to." Gwenot chuckled, making reference to the fact that Samion caved in at lunch and spoiled the surprise of tickets to the Holiday Variety Show at the club next week.

"We won't be back late girls." She added before Samion could try to defend himself again.

"Have fun you two. I'm sure we will. Or at least I assume we will. Since I don't know what is going on." Glinda said innocently.

"Not one of your better efforts Lyndie." Elphie smiled and Samion and Gwenot both laughed.

"We'd better go Gwen, before she enlists our help." Samion said.

"Goodnight Samion and Gwenot." Elphie said as Glinda waved.

"Let's go get ready for dinner." Glinda bubbled as soon as her parents were out of the door.

X

"Elphie." Glinda complained as she squirmed in her chair.

"We've eaten, danced and talked."

"All right my precious. I've just been stalling, trying to gather my courage." Elphie said and Glinda's eyebrows shot up.

"My surprise involves courage on your part?" Glinda asked.

"Well courage might be a bit strong, but yes. I am going to play you something." Elphie smiled.

"Oh boy! A new song on your flute?" Glinda said excitedly.

"Not on my flute and not new, exactly." Elphie said as she held out her hand to Glinda. As Glinda took it she realized that Elphie didn't have her flute.

"On the piano?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Hopefully yes." Elphie smiled as they say on the sofa.

"But…" Glinda started but Elphie shushed her with a kiss.

"You know how I've been learning about the piano from Xafin." Elphie said and Glinda nodded.

"He has been teaching you to read music." Glinda said.

"And other things as well. Remember those tiffs we had because I was doing lots of extra work?" Elphie asked and Glinda nodded again, excited by where this was heading.

"You assumed that it was in the lab and I did not correct you. I apologize for that." Elphie smiled.

"You were with Xafin." Glinda said nearly ready to bubble away.

"Yes, or in one of the little practice rooms, working on what I was learning. Xafin is not only teaching me to read music, which I still find very frustrating, but also how to build a song. He has been, in essence, teaching me how to compose, using a song I already know." Elphie said and Glinda was a happy sniffly mess.

"Which?" Glinda said excitedly.

"Listen my precious girl. It's for you. All for you." Elphie said then gave Glinda a very substantial kiss.

Elphie scooted one of the wingback chairs over to the piano and Glinda sat down wiggling with anticipation. Elphie sat down on the piano bench and got comfortable as she had been instructed then closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked over at Glinda who smiled at her brightly then she placed her hands on the keys and began to play.

Glinda watched as the fingers of Elphie's left hand pressed on the keys, playing a slow, haunting tune that she did not recognize but loved immediately. Soon her right hand joined in and Glinda's eyes opened wide and her hand flew up to cover her gaping mouth as she heard the storm song melody.

She was enthralled by sound of the chords; harmonies and extra melodies that enhanced but didn't out shine the simple, original melody of their song. The song that Elphie had made up just for her.

"Surprise." Elphie smiled when she was finished.

"Oh my Elphie. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Ever." Glinda sniffled as she got up and gave Elphie a big hug and a very nice kiss.

She amended that statement when, after several nice kisses, Elphie played the song again but this time she sang as she played.

X

A/N: Just a reminder, the storm song is actually "Traditions of Christmas" by Mannheim Steamroller. mecelphie


	182. Chapter 182

"Ahhhhhh this is the life." Glinda grinned as her hand felt around for the plate of cookies that was on the blanket beside her. Elphie chuckled softly as she guided Glinda's hand to the plate. They were on a blanket on the ground by the stump in the horse meadow. Elphie was sitting, leaning against the stump and Glinda was lying down with her head in Elphie's lap. They were both wearing warm clothes and cloaks, bundled against the nip that was in the air.

"Horseback riding, fresh cookies, my beautiful fiancé and her very amusing Familiar." She sighed then took a bite of the peanut butter cookie.

"It has been a nice day." Elphie smiled.

"Bite?" Glinda offered as she held up the cookie.

"No thank you my sweet. I have had two already." Elphie laughed as Glinda absently waved the cookie around in front of her face.

"But I will take a kiss."

"Mmmmmmm, even tastier." Glinda giggled and comically puckered her lips. Elphie leaned over and placed several playful and chaste kisses on them. Her movement disturbed a sleeping Nusee, causing him to jump up onto the stump and settle on Elphie's snow cloak which was folded up there, just in case.

"The past few days have been nice. Lots of time with everyone and fun things to do. No demands or stupid books…your reading material excluded." Glinda said as she played with Elphie's fingers.

"Nice and fun were not words you used yesterday when it was still raining and we couldn't go to the garzebo." Elphie chuckled.

"I've had time to reflect. I think I was more fed up with three days of snizzle." Glinda laughed.

"Snizzle?" Elphie said with an amused smile.

"That dreary mix of snow and drizzling rain that has been falling. Snow plus drizzle equals snizzle." Glinda explained brightly.

"Makes sense." Elphie conceded.

"I'm not sure where it came from but Jilla taught it to me. And it has interfered in all sorts of fun over the years." Glinda said as she held up the last bite of cookie for Elphie.

"No thank you my Lyndie." Elphie chuckled as she took Glinda's hand and moved it down to her own mouth. Glinda simultaneously accepted the bite of cookie and kissed Elphie's fingers.

"What's important is that the snizzle…" She said and Glinda giggled merrily at how Elphie carefully pronounced the word.

"…Finally stopped and we made it to the garzebo this morning."

"And what we did in 'a grown up little girl' was both nice and fun." Glinda added with a sly grin.

"Not to mention very grown up." Elphie replied with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't it be nice to just do ditch school and just do nothing but fun things?" Glinda said after ten or so minutes of gentle tickles, playful kisses and several matches of the thumb war game that Shell had taught them. Nusee perked up at the sound of all the giggled accusations of cheating and chuckled 'no fairs' and joined in on the fun for a bit but decided that a nap in a warm spot was better.

"I think you'd grow bored Lyndie. You love a challenge too much." Elphie chuckled.

"Getting you to do fun things is a challenge." Glinda giggled.

"And you do realize that you just called yourself boring. I've spent most of my time with you."

"I am boring, comparatively speaking." Elphie said with a smile.

"Oh you are hardly boring my love, comparatively or otherwise." Glinda grinned.

"Boring must be one of those 'eye of the beholder' things." Elphie chuckled.

"Perhaps. Or a 'to each her own thing." Glinda mused.

"Hey, I have a grand idea." She said suddenly, sitting up quickly. She didn't realize that Nusee had made himself comfortable in the folds of her cloak. He was jostled onto the ground and meowed in annoyance.

"Oh I'm so sorry Nusee." She said apologetically, trying to pick up the small cat. Nusee dodged her attempt and hopped back up onto the stump. Glinda merely giggled at the snub.

"What is your idea my precious?" Elphie said with an amused look at her Familiar.

"Play something." Glinda said excitedly.

"What game do you wish to play?" Elphie asked as they shifted around so they were sitting cross-legged and face-to-face.

"Not a game. Music, a little concert out here in the meadow. The horses will love it." Glinda bubbled.

"All right Lyndie." Elphie said after a few beats.

"I'll go get my flute."

"Not a flute concert, a piano one. Think about how utterly delightful that would be. I could play the one little tune that I know too." Glinda said as she pretended to play the piano in Elphie's legs.

"Uh Lyndie…" Elphie started.

"I'll conjure a smaller version of our piano right over there." Glinda said excitedly as she scrambled up from the ground.

"This is going to be fun." She bubbled as she held out her hand to help Elphie up. Elphie wasn't sure about this idea but didn't want to dampen Glinda's fun.

"My precious, conjuring blankets and a warming barrel is one thing. Conjuring a piano in the middle of a meadow is another." Elphie said gently.

"I'll just go get my flute."

"Pianos have been outside before. Remember all those little concerts on the Plaza and don't forget the outdoor symphony concerts. It's a bright, sunshiny day." Glinda tried.

"That's true." Elphie said then thought for a few beats.

"My love if you are uncomfortable with the thought of playing outside then I'll drop the idea." Glinda said earnestly, sensing Elphie's hesitation.

"I'm not sure what is causing my hesitation actually." Elphie said then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"But Xafin has been telling me that I need to open myself up musically. Maybe fresh air and sunshine will help."

"It might." Glinda giggled.

"At the very least it will be a great story to tell Xafin. You know he just loves stuff like this."

"He does seem to." Elphie chuckled.

"Conjure a piano Lyndie. It will be a very short concert, given my limited repertoire, but I'm willing."

"Hey a concert is a concert." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a nice kiss.

X

"Trezia, I am very pleased that you have consented to oversee the household cooking part of the culinary endeavors for Jon's House." Gwenot said then took a sip of her tea. She and Trezia had been talking most of the afternoon about getting a kitchen set up for the residential area and about how it would be utilized, including the practical classes for children who enjoyed cooking but did not want to make it a career.

"I just hope that I can do it justice Ma'am." Trezia said shyly. Gwenot had approached her with the basic idea a few months ago and Jefet had convinced her that she would be an excellent teacher. But when she had heard all the details she had reservations. It had taken some gentle coaxing on Gwenot's part but eventually she expressed those reservations and they talked them through.

"I have full confidence in you Trezia and so does Cook." Gwenot smiled.

"I have learned a great deal from her, she is an excellent mentor." Trezia said then started to say something else but hesitated.

"Go on Trezia." Gwenot coaxed reassuringly.

"I just don't understand why you asked me to do this instead of Cook. She has far more experience than I." Trezia said and Gwenot smiled.

"I approached Cook with this when Aciola first brought up the need for a residential kitchen. She stopped me before I got very far at all and told me that it should be you that I was talking to." Gwenot said and Trezia looked shocked.

"But…I still do not understand." Trezia said.

"Cook told me that she was to old to tackle such, as she put it, a lofty endeavor. She is nearing retirement and is looking forward to it. She said that things like this should be left to the young and enthusiastic. She thinks very highly of you Trezia. She has told me on more than one occasion that you are very talented, creative, intelligent and most importantly, practical." Gwenot said, knowing that the compliments would fluster the girl.

"She tells me that too from time to time as well." Trezia said tentatively, blushing deeply.

"She also tells me that if I want to command a kitchen, I need to embrace those traits and be confident."

"I think that is good advice for any endeavor." Gwenot chuckled softly, thinking of Elphaba.

"Trezia my dear, be assured that I considered this very carefully. If I did not believe that you could handle all aspects of this, we would not be here."

"I have to admit that it all sounds very exciting. I already have a few ideas." Trezia smiled, trying to display confidence. Gwenot smiled inwardly knowing that Cook and Aciola would be able to help her find her way.

"I'm delighted to hear that. Cook and Aciola will be as well. They are really looking forward to assisting you." Gwenot smiled.

"I still think that I should be assisting them. I mean I am Cook's assistant." Trezia said with a smile.

"But I am just glad that I will be working with them. I have learned a great deal from both of them and I value their council.

"I am delighted to hear that as well." Gwenot smiled.

"Just remember that we have a very long timetable to implement the educational aspect. Right now we are focused creating a functional kitchen for the residential area. Since those two things will eventually be intertwined, we need to proceed with that in mind."

"I understand." Trezia said but a knock on the door prevented her from continuing.

"Come in please." Gwenot said and Aciola entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the contractor has arrived. Oliesha is here as well." Aciola said and Gwenot saw Trezia smile.

"Thank you Aciola. Trezia will join you in just a moment." Gwenot said and Aciola smiled and left.

"It's strange for me to hear Cook's given name too." Gwenot chuckled.

"She has always been Cook." She added and Trezia smiled and nodded.

"You are not coming to the meeting?" Trezia asked.

"I am not. This is your project Trezia and I meant it when I said that I have full confidence in you. Just keep in mind that this is just a preliminary meeting so you can get to know the space and gather information so it can be redesigned properly. We can talk more next week. Cook and Aciola will be there with you." Gwenot smiled. She knew that Trezia was nervous and had considered attending the meeting with her but felt that her confidence level would be better served if she just dove right in.

"I do have an idea as to what it should look like." Trezia said.

"Then you'd best not keep the contractor waiting." Gwenot smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Gwenot, for everything. I am going to work very hard to realize this for you…and for your friend." Trezia said as she got up from her chair.

"I know that you will." Gwenot said.

"May I get you some more tea before I go." Trezia asked.

"No thank you. I am fine." Gwenot said then Trezia nodded and hurried out of the door, closing it behind her.

Gwenot looked at the door for a few moments then got up and went over to her desk. She was thinking about the similarities between Trezia and Elphaba. They were both gifted and intelligent as well as shy and reserved but had not had their talents nurtured growing up. They also both had outgoing, confident and supportive significant others to give them the loving nudges that they needed. And just like Elphaba had Paszor and Lofier to help her realize her potential, Trezia would have Cook and Aciola.

"She might not be a child any more Jon, but we are certainly trying to her nurture her creativity. It's a win- win as Galinda would say." Gwenot said softly as she sat down at her desk.

"Plus she makes the best version of your favorite dish that I have ever tasted." She said with a smile.

As she usually did when she worked in what used to be Byjon's office she allowed herself a brief walk down memory lane. She thought about when Jon had introduced her to his favorite dish, stuffed cabbage. It was in a small café that specialized in dishes from the Gillikus on the night that he admitted to her that he was in love with Walik. She had not had that dish in years until she found out from Cook, a month or so after Byjon had died that Trezia was studying dishes made with spicy ground pork. She asked if she could prepare stuffed cabbage for them and she was delighted to oblige. She didn't have it again until right after she returned from Shiz. She wanted to acknowledge the year anniversary of Byjon's death and thought that this would be a good way to do it and still honor her friend's request that they not memorialize that day. The actual date of his death had fallen during their time at Munchkinland and even though she and Samion acknowledged it privately it subsequently got lost in the unpleasantness that had occurred.

"I don't need to memorialize the date of your death Jon. I speak with you far too frequently for that. But if we start having stuffed cabbage on a certain day each fall, just ignore it." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"Now I must get back to work if I am to get all of this done before I leave for the Emerald City next week." She added as she opened her planner.

She had hoped that she and Glinda could have had this meeting with Trezia together but after interacting with the girls when they first arrived home she knew that they need some time free of obligations and demands. Elphaba was not even going to Lofier's lab to work until next week. Since her mother was due to arrive on Wednesday and they were leaving for the EC on Thursday that gave her two days to update her daughter on what had been going on and that was more than enough time.

She was just getting ready to draft a letter to one of Byjon's former suppliers when a light tapping at the door interrupted her.

"Come in please." Gwenot said thinking it was Trezia.

"Don't mind if I do." Samion chuckled as she came into the office.

"Sami, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you until dinner at home tonight." Gwenot said, pleased.

"My last appointment for the day cancelled so I came to take my lovely wife on a walk through the park on an almost equally lovely afternoon." Samion said after giving his wife a kiss.

"I would love to take a walk with you but…" Gwenot started then saw the look on her husband's face and heard a familiar 'task, tsk' in her head.

"You know, no buts. There is nothing so pressing that it trumps a walk in the park with my husband." Gwenot said with a smile.

"Just give me a moment then I'm all yours."

"Excellent. I'll go see if Aciola has any wine stashed in this place for an early aperitif." Samion grinned clapping his hands together.

"Thanks Jon old man." He chuckled as he left the office. As he closed the door he heard Gwenot laughing and the sound, as it always did, filled him with joy.

X

"A piano in the middle of the horse meadow. I think that is a first around here." Samion chuckled as he cut into his chicken breast.

"It was so much fun." Glinda bubbled.

"When Elphie started to play all three of the horses came over. Starlight and Starshine behaved themselves but Dusty tried to nibble on the keys." She said with a chuckle.

"Glinda had to conjure carrots to get him to stop." Elphie smiled.

"A thoroughbred and a music aficionado. That's quite a combination." Samion chuckled.

"What precipitated having a concert in the horse meadow?" Gwenot smiled. Glinda gleefully told her parents about her and Elphie's day, culminating with the concert in the meadow.

"Tymik came to get the horses just when Elphie was making up a silly song about them." Glinda giggled.

"I was attempting to just make up a song, at your request I might add. You were making it silly." Elphie smiled.

"The point is it was silly and Tymik loved it. He can play the piano a little bit." Glinda grinned.

"Interesting." Samion smiled.

"Well it sounds as though you two had a nice day outside." Gwenot said.

"Oh we did." Glinda agreed.

"Your mother and I were able to enjoy the day as well. This afternoon we took a walk in the park." Samion smiled.

"You two played hooky?" Glinda bubbled.

"How grand."

"Your father's last meeting of the day was canceled." Gwenot chuckled.

"It's so much more romantic to say you played hooky from work and took a walk." Glinda grinned.

"Would it help if I told you that I pulled her behind a tree and kissed her with gusto." Samion said.

"Now that's romantic." Glinda said.

"I did my best." Samion said with a wink for Gwenot.

"Samion you have been in quite a mood since you showed up at Jon's. What has gotten into you today?" Gwenot laughed.

"I have some good news." Samion said.

"Oh boy, what?" Glinda said excitedly.

"I was able to rearrange my schedule to accompany you all to the EC on Thursday." Samion said.

"Yay!" Glinda cheered.

"That is good news." Elphie smiled.

"It is." Gwenot smiled.

"But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Remember that note that was waiting for me when I got home. That was my confirmation. I didn't want to give away the surprise." Samion said.

"See Lyndie surprises are meant to be revealed in their time." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll just have to change my tactics to convince them that their time is my time." Glinda grinned.

"You started it darling." Gwenot said as they chuckled at the 'what have I done' look on Elphie's face.

"Okay family, let us retire to the music room. I have a silly song about horses to learn." Samion said and Glinda nearly bubbled away.

X

The next few days were relaxing and fun. The weather cooperated for the most part and Glinda and Elphie were able to take walks, go horseback riding and spend time in the garzebo. When the weather was dreary they spent time together in the library or in Glinda's studio. Glinda went shopping with her mother and Elphie spent time with Samion. One day she went on a day trip with him to Wittica to attend an auction.

Over the weekend they went to get their Lurlinemas tree. Elphie was confused as to why if they were leaving but was glad they were because she enjoyed the process the previous year. Since last year's tree was tall and thin, tradition dictated that this year's be shorter and fuller. It took a while, but eventually they found the perfect tree and the perfect family ornament then spent all day Sunday decorating.

"Daddy I'm so glad that you had us give that one out of the way ornament tree a second look. If you hadn't Elphie would never have found our family ornament." Glinda said happily as she looked at the glass ornament sparkling in the light of the candles.

"I just thought it was unique. I didn't expect it to be the one for the family." Elphie said shyly. A great fuss had been made over her find, especially by Glinda. The ornament was a glass spiral as long as her hand with five twists and five swirled colors. Glinda thought it was wonderful because there were five of them, including Nusee.

"Unique ornaments are the best ones. And this one certainly does fit." Samion smiled then lit his pipe.

"And it does stand out against this stocky tree." Gwenot teased Samion.

"Speaking of trees, now that you've had a chance to see the two types of trees we alternate around here, Gwenot's preference of a tall thin one and the better choice of a round, full one, would you care to weigh in with a preference?" Samion chuckled.

"Samion!" Gwenot admonished lightly.

"Careful Elphie. Glinda giggled.

"I think that I will follow my fiancé's lead and say that I have no preference, I like both types." Elphie smiled.

"Very diplomatic sweetheart." Glinda chuckled.

"Ah well, I tried." Samion sighed melodramatically.

"Who wants more snacks?" He asked.

"I do. But Elphie and I will go get them so Momsie can console you." Glinda giggled.

"What a good idea Galindadoodle. Take your time though. I need to convince her I actually require consolation." Samion chuckled as Gwenot merely looked at him in amusement.

"My parents are so cute." Glinda sighed happily as she and Elphie left the library.

X

On Monday and Tuesday Glinda worked with her mother at Jon's house while Elphie worked with Lofier at the lab. They met for lunch at Ilono's one day and Glinda coaxed Elphie out of the lab to a picnic in the park on the other.

On Tuesday evening they got dressed up, had dinner at Ilono's then went to the Holiday Variety Show at the club. They got ready at Jon's house then walked, enjoying all the lights, wandering carolers and decorated store windows. It was a clear, chilly night but not so cold as to make the walk unpleasant. Ilono's was decorated with the theme of Lurlinemas fairies and the little fairies floating around the ceiling and the costumes that the servers wore delighted Glinda to no end.

The Variety Show itself was a great deal of fun and all the way home they talked about the quality of the skits, the music and the group sing-alongs. Glinda loved the humorous holiday themed songs and sang them to Cook and Hensign when they arrived home.

"All I want for Lurlinemas is my two front teeth." Glinda sang with gusto, as she and Elphie got ready for bed.

"That was a cute song." Elphie chuckled as she turned down Glinda's bed.

"All of them were. That was so much fun. It's a shame Namom couldn't have come a day early and joined us. She loves a good humorous song." Glinda said.

"I heard that she enjoys questionable ones as well." Elphie chuckled.

"Those too. I can't wait to see her in the morning. Staying the night tonight in that new Inn by the train depot up there was a good idea. It breaks up the long trip for her." Glinda said.

"Yes, that is good." Elphie said.

"Would you like to dance or snuggle before bed my sweet?" Elphie asked.

"Make out snuggles in bed." Glinda giggled.

"That wasn't an option, but all right." Elphie smiled then danced Glinda over to the bed.

As soon as they sat on the bed Glinda attacked Elphie's face with soft kisses as Elphie gently lay her back on the mattress. As soon as they were settled they engaged in a long, satisfying series of intricate, intimate kisses. Glinda yawning is what finally made them stop.

"Sing to me?" Glinda asked and Elphie obliged her, singing the humorous songs from the show, just to hear her giggle.

"Elphie?" Glinda said a minute or so after Elphie thought she had drifted off.

"Yes my precious girl?" Elphie smiled as she helped Glinda turn to face her.

"Do you ever feel neglected in bed?" Glinda asked and Elphie looked at her in surprise.

"I…I'm…" Elphie stammered, blushing and Glinda smiled.

"I don't mean in bed as in sex." Glinda giggled.

"I just mean in general, like tonight. You never really ask for things like I do. Snuggles, singing, making out, etcetera, so I was just wondering."

"No Lyndie, I never feel neglected in bed. Almost everything I might want is usually covered by your requests." Elphie said.

"Almost?" Glinda said.

"I like reading in bed while you are sleeping next to me. I get to do that so frequently that there is no need to ask. I assure you that I am not neglected in bed." Elphie chuckled.

"What brought this up?" She asked.

"Nothing specific really. I saw Nusee asleep in the chair by the fire and felt bad that we sort of tossed him off of the bed so we could make out. One thing led to another and I wondered if you felt neglected." Glinda smiled.

"I'm afraid to try and dissect that further, so I will just accept it as is." Elphie smiled back.

"And as for Nusee, if he was feeling in any way neglected he would let us know in no uncertain terms."

"That is true. Okay then all is well." Glinda said then snuggled against Elphie.

"Will you stay here please?" She asked peeking up at Elphie from her snuggle.

"I will." Elphie replied then kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Now all is perfect." Glinda sighed and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.


	183. Chapter 183

"Next stop Emerald City!" Glinda bubbled as the train pulled out of the Shiz station. Since he was now a seasoned train traveler, Nusee merely looked annoyed instead of frightened when the train lurched forward.

"It was very nice of your friends to come to the station to bring your mail." Namom smiled.

"I know, wasn't it?" Glinda grinned.

"I didn't expect that when I telegrammed them our travel schedule. I just wanted them to know that we'd be waving at them." She added with a giggle.

"I thought you just wanted an excuse to go to the new telegram office and send one." Samion chuckled.

"She did enjoy that." Elphie smiled.

"Dear Dani and Manif stop. If you're fighting, stop stop." She added with a chuckle.

"I'm sure the poor telegram writer had never heard someone giggle when dictating a message before." Samion smiled.

"I only did that once." Glinda protested.

"The rest was perfectly normal."

"Well mostly, the man did say he has never inserted Xs and Os into a message before." Elphie chuckled.

"That's just a sad statement all the way around. Oz needs more Xs and Os." Glinda said resolutely.

"I can't argue with that." Namom smiled.

"And whatever the reason, it was nice to see your best friends again."

And it gave us a good reason to get out and stretch our legs." Gwenot said.

"Okay let's see what Fruoa has to say." Glinda smiled as she took the envelope from Elphie.

"That envelope is from Harluc." Samion said.

"It's code, sort of." Glinda giggled as she turned the envelope around.

"See that's Fruoa's seal." She added turning the envelope around.

"As a precaution, Harluc set up a system. If it's personal or just general information they will use his stationary with her seal. If it is official and requires my attention or discretion they will use her stationary with his seal. The seals are very similar. Very few people know the difference." Elphie explained.

"How intriguing." Namom said.

"Have you always communicated this way?"

"No. This was actually Maril's idea. He is just being overly cautious in the aftermath of what happened." Elphie said.

"It was one of the concessions that Elphie made to tightened security." Glinda said with a smile.

"I am just pleased that you girls have not let what happened in Munchkinland dictate your lives." Namom said.

"We are as well." Gwenot said.

"Now, what does the Ambassador have to say?"

Glinda cracked the wax seal, removed the letter and handed it to Elphie along with her glasses. Elphie skimmed the letter and after a several beats she let out a soft chuckle.

"What Elphie?" Glinda said with anticipation.

"Apparently, Shell pestered Nessa enough that she allowed Lurlinemas decorations in the Palace. Great grandfather forbade them. There are five different trees all decorated in a different theme by a professional. Nessa said that if it must be done it was going to be done properly." Elphie chuckled.

"Professional holiday tree decorators. What will people think of next?" Namom smiled as Glinda took the letter from Elphie.

"Oh wow!" Glinda exclaimed after reading a bit to herself.

"Devi and Fruoa are trying to convince Nessa to attend the winter carnival in Center Munch with her group of friends. She has said absolutely not, but Devi thinks she might be wavering."

"She used to love to go to that carnival." Elphie said.

"But I'm fairly certain that she thinks that it would be undignified for a head of state to play ring toss and eat cotton candy." She added with a chuckle.

"Hey, isn't there a grand Lurlinemas Carnival in the Emerald City every year?" Glinda said excitedly.

"There is." Gwenot smiled.

"It starts day after tomorrow actually and lasts through the New Year holiday."

"Yippee." Glinda bounced happily.

"Greda said that she was going to get a map of the area, a schedule of shows and a list of attractions so that we could best plan what we want to do. She also suggested that we consider spreading it out over our visit to accommodate Mother and Jilla." Gwenot smiled.

"I think that sounds great. Namom will you ride the carousel with me? We have not done that together in ages." Glinda bubbled.

"I think that can be arranged." Namom smiled and Glinda wiggled and squealed with delight.

"Why don't we finishing hearing Elphaba's news before we start making plans." Gwenot smiled.

"Kol is doing very well. Maril is back to full duty and he and Fruoa will be spending the holiday's dividing time between both families. Harluc is going to visit his parents in Wend Fallows. Devi will take a week off to spend with her family and last but not least, Frex will be at Colwen grounds for two weeks for the New Year." Glinda said.

"I guess that covers that." Elphie chuckled.

X

Elphie accepted Samion's hand and stepped off of the train onto the very busy platform. She immediately felt Glinda take her hand and she smiled as they moved out of the way with Samion behind them holding Nusee's carrying basket.

"Lots of people visiting for the holiday." Glinda said excitedly as they caught up with her mother and grandmother.

"I think I just heard Robil's voice." Samion said as he handed Nusee over to Elphie. Elphie and Glinda both stuck their fingers through the bars of the door and Nusee mewled at them.

"I did too but I thought Pajul was coming for us." Gwenot said.

"Hello my family." Robil boomed as he headed toward them taking long strides.

"Happy Holidays one and all."

Robil greeted everyone with enthusiastic comments and hugs, even Samion. When it was Elphie's turn he toned it down a bit, something that did not go unnoticed by Namom.

"Robil, I was informed that Pajul would be coming for us. I hope there is not a problem." Gwenot said as they walked towards the taxi area.

"No problem. Pajul went on an unexpected business trip is all. So I was dispatched." Robil replied.

"A business trip? Now?" Glinda said incredulously.

"With a very pregnant wife and Lurlinemas less than a week away. What was he thinking?"

"Now, now Galinda there is no need to break out the wet noodle." Robil chuckled.

"There is a very reasonable explanation, which Jilla will explain in detail when we arrive home."

"Wet noodle?" Elphie said quietly to Namom who shook her head and shrugged.

Gwenot conjured a small set of steps to aid her mother getting into the cab. When the women and Nusee were settled, Samion, Robil and the cab driver went to go get the luggage. While they waited Glinda explained how Robil used to threaten her and Jilla with 'twenty lashes with a wet noodle' if they did not behave.

X

"I just can't believe how big you are." Glinda chuckled as she rubbed Jilla's bulging belly after a lengthy round of greetings and hanging up outerwear. After her welcoming hugs and kisses, Elphie had taken Nusee back outside in his carrier, let him answer the call of nature then talked to him for a bit. Now he was exploring the parlor where they were all gathering.

"I feel like I'm going to give birth to a toddler now. By the time I give birth in a little under a month the kid will be big enough to start school." Jilla chuckled.

"Excuse me please. I'm considering moving into the bathroom for the duration."

"Robil said that Pajul was on a business trip. How is Jilla faring with that?" Gwenot asked as she accepted a cup of hot tea from Greda.

"Well actually. She gave her blessing and we moved her in here until he comes back."

"What fun." Glinda said excitedly as she poured Elphie some hot cider then herself some hot cocoa.

"And I don't mind sharing a room with Elphie if you need my room." She said with an innocent little chuckle.

"I appreciate that Galinda." Greda smiled as Elphie blushed.

"But there is plenty of room."

"Okay, but the offer stands." Glinda smiled brightly then sat down beside Elphie who smiled at her but shook her head slightly, making everyone chuckle.

"Now as for Pajul's trip." Greda said.

"His office came out with the travel schedule a few days ago. He was on it for the week after New Years. Since we have drilled it into him that Arduenna babies have a tendency to arrive a week or two early he arranged to trade trips with another liaison. The only viable option was now. He will be home in a couple of days." Greda explained.

"He said it was his office. I think he just wanted to get some sleep." Jilla chuckled as she came back into the parlor.

"I can't seem to get comfortable and am always asking him to shift positions."

"So where is Jilla staying?" Glinda asked innocently and Elphie's eyebrows arched.

"Dad donated his den to the cause. We magically redecorated it and I am quite comfortable in there." Jilla replied then saw the look on her cousin's face and smiled

"Sorry little cousin. I'd help if I could." She added with a chuckle.

"Okay ladies all luggage is where it needs to be." Samion said as he and Robil came into the parlor.

"Mother, I cleaned out the maid's suite turned storage room and Greda and Jilla fixed it up very nicely. I put your things in there." Robil smiled.

"Thank you Robil." Namom said.

"And with that I believe that I will go freshen up and rest for a bit."

"I think that is a very good idea." Gwenot said.

"I assume that Samion and I are on the third floor?"

"You are. Elphaba you are in the room you occupied last time you were here and Glinda you are across the hall." Greda started.

"In what will soon become the nursery, brownstone location." Jilla laughed, teasing her mother who merely smiled.

"Dinner will be in two hours. We can catch up in depth then." Greda said.

"Nap time. My little dickens has been very active lately. It's exhausting." Jilla smiled.

"I'll come with you Jilla. I'm interested in how your father's man space transformed." Namom smiled and Jilla offered her grandmother her arm.

"I'm glad that you are here Namom." Jilla said softly as they left the parlor.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. My Jilla is going to be a mama." Namom smiled.

"Oz help us all." She added with a laugh and Jilla chuckled along and nodded.

X

"Wow, a moving picture show." Glinda said for the third time as they had dessert in the garden room.

"I can not wait." Namom said.

"Imagine seeing pictures come to life right before your eyes. It is an exciting time to be alive."

"The downside to Pajul's early trip is that he will miss the debut of this." Jilla said.

"Is there any more of this pear-cranberry pie?"

"I'll just bring it out here in case any one else wants some more." Greda smiled.

"Yummy." Glinda grinned.

"But the upside is that we now have a ticket so Samion can come too. These are impossible to get. I called in several favors to get as many as I did." Robil said.

"I have to admit I am very excited. I've seen articles about moving pictures in the papers. Our firm has been approached about helping to finance one but the board is skeptical. It will be nice to bring some first hand knowledge to the negotiations." Samion said.

"This one is highly anticipated. It's thirty minutes long. The only other one to show here was only ten." Robil said.

"This is the first night of the carnival, correct?" Gwenot asked.

"Correct." Greda said as she returned with the pie.

"It starts at seven in the evening. We made dinner reservations for afterward."

"This is thrilling." Glinda said too excited to even chatter happily.

For they next hour or so they talked about the carnival. Everyone looked at the schedule of events, circling the events, exhibits or shows that interested them then they formed a plan.

"Elphie, this trip is becoming very exciting." Glinda said as they sat together on Glinda's bed. Family goodnights had been said forty-five minutes ago and they were now ready for bed.

"Nusee already thinks that it is." Elphie laughed as they watched the cat playing with the tassels on the lampshade.

"He did seem to enjoy the garden room. I apologized to Aunt Greda for him using her big potted plant as a sandbox." Glinda grinned.

"He did what?" Elphie said not knowing this bit of information.

"She wasn't upset and I had a talk with him. But you may want to follow up." Glinda giggled.

"Lyndie." Elphie sighed.

"I'm sorry. It slipped my mind when Jilla had us feel the baby moving around. He or she really is active in there." Glinda smiled.

"Yes, he or she was." Elphie smiled.

"I'll talk to Nusee tonight."

"Just be nice. He didn't know." Glinda said.

"Of course I will be nice." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"I meant to Nusee." Glinda giggled.

"I know that." Elphie smiled.

"I wish we could stay here until the baby is born. I hate that we have to go back to Shiz." Glinda said as she snuggled against Elphie.

"I thought we were going to come as soon as we got word she was in labor." Elphie said.

"Well we are but that doesn't mean we will arrive for the birth. Who knows?" Glinda said.

"True but there really isn't much we can do. At least we are close and can get here fairly quickly." Elphie said.

"I know. But I'm not going to let leaving here mess up my being here. Want to take a walk in the park tomorrow?" Glinda said with a yawn.

"I'd love to." Elphie smiled.

"Shame the champagne trees won't be in bloom." Glinda said.

"It is." Elphie agreed.

"Are you okay with our plans for the next few days." Glinda asked.

"Since I'm not involved in any of the shopping, yes I am." Elphie chuckled.

"Do you know what is coming up in a few days?"

"Many things are. But I'll hazard a guess. The first anniversary of the night I proposed to you." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda with great gusto.

"You remembered." Glinda bubbled.

"How could I forget?" Elphie said.

"I even have a little something to mark the occasion."

"So do I. Aren't we grand." Glinda chuckled.

"We are." Elphie said then accepted a kiss. The sound of kisses and murmured I love yous were the only sounds in the room until Glinda fell asleep.

X

The next day everyone took it easy in one form or another. They just relaxed and enjoyed one another's company, catching up, playing games and decorating the Lurlinemas tree. In the afternoon while Jilla and Namom took a nap, Elphie and Glinda took a walk in the park. After dinner Elphie was persuaded to play her flute, much to the delight of everyone. That night Glinda ended up falling asleep with Jilla while they were in her room talking about Glinda's upcoming class schedule. Elphie did not try to wake her, instead she just went up to her own room with Nusee and read until she fell asleep, missing the feel of Glinda beside her.

Early the next morning while she was having coffee with Namom and Samion, Glinda came padding into the garden room barefoot and in rumpled clothing. She kissed Elphie then her father and grandmother before saying goodnight and heading up stairs. With a chuckle, Elphie excused herself and followed her up.

X

"It's a very good thing that Samion and Robil volunteered to go very early and get us good seats." Greda said as they got out of the carriage at the site of the moving picture debut.

"It does not even start for an hour and it is already crowded." Gwenot said.

"The first night of the carnival is always crowded. We usually avoid it." Jilla said.

"Perhaps we should just go on in instead of looking around." Gwenot said.

"It is a little noisy out here, empathically speaking." Glinda said.

"Bubble?" Elphie asked.

"No, just lots of excitement. I have enough of my own." Glinda giggled.

"Then inside we go. She's hard enough to handle without half the EC's excitement added to her own." Jilla said.

They made their way through the crowd with Elphie holding Glinda's hand tightly. They gave their tickets to the man at the entrance then entered the large tent. They went through a sort of hallway that had photographs of the people in the show then entered the main area, which surprised them all. It was brightly lit, nicely decorated and had both bleachers set up along the back and side walls and chairs set up in rows in the middle. At the far end was a large white screen and in the middle of the tent there was what looked like a small room. They found out later that the show would be projected out of that room. The tent was already teaming with people milling around. It took some time but they eventually found Samion and Robil, who were drinking ale and trading stories with the people around them. Up front near where their seats, were two pianos and a small ensemble. There was also a bar set up near the front and when the women were settled Samion and Robil went to go get them drinks.

They talked about the set up and listened to the comments of the people around them until about twenty minutes before the show was to start. A man came out to the front and the lights blinked on and off. When everyone was in their seats he started talking about how the moving picture was made and how it would be projected. He got a big round of applause at the end and a hush fell over the tent as the lights went down and music started playing.

"Elphie this is so exciting. I feel like a part of history…again." Glinda whispered excitedly.

"Again?" Elphie replied.

"Oh please, you don't think the green skinned Heir to Munchkinland marrying someone of their own gender isn't going to somehow end up in the history books." Glinda giggled.

"You might have a point." Elphie agreed.

"I know its made news around here." Jilla added from the other side of Elphie.

"Of course it has." Elphie said sarcastically.

"Elphie…" Glinda started.

"Don't make me separate you girls." Samion chuckled, hearing the murmur of conversation, but not the topic.

"Sorry." Glinda giggled.

"No." Jilla chuckled.

"I apologize." Elphie said seriously.

All thoughts of the conversation faded immediately because the lights went down further and a large rectangle of light appeared up on the screen. Everyone watched with rapt attention as a story unfolded up on the screen before them. People laughed, cried, kissed, chased one another, fought, fell down and held conversations. Dialogue boxes appeared at intervals up on the screen and the music accentuated the mood of every scene. The people in the audience found themselves completely engaged. They laughed at the humorous parts, cheered for the hero and booed the villain. When the story reached its end they applauded wildly.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Glinda bubbled when the lights came on.

"That was very, very impressive as well as highly entertaining." Gwenot said.

"The music was fantastic. So good it just blended right in." Elphie said.

"I loved the part where the thief fell into the fountain." Jilla laughed.

"Served him right for ruining that poor girl's wedding." Glinda said.

"I'd send the police after him too if he took my flowers and wedding cake." She added with a giggle.

"Those florists and bakers chasing him through the streets was quite comical." Namom smiled.

"Especially when they started slipping on the frosting." Samion said.

"He wasn't a very bright thief that's for sure." Jilla said.

"But the hero saved the day and the wedding reception was saved." Glinda bubbled.

As they made their way out of the crowed tent and then waited for a cab they listened to comments from other people that saw the show and even engaged in conversations and friendly debates with them. The moving picture show was also the topic of their dinner conversation and lasted well into the night after they returned home as well.

X

"Nerts." Jilla exclaimed when she read the telegram from Pajul.

"Nerts?" Elphie asked.

"I'm trying not to swear so much. I came up with nerts." Jilla said.

"What's wrong?" Glinda asked as she buckled her shoes.

"Pajul won't be home until around dinner time. He was supposed to be here before lunch. I really wanted him to go to the carnival midway with us." Jilla said.

"We don't have to go today." Glinda said.

"No, it's a beautiful day for it. I'm rested and in the mood. We can go again with him later." Jilla said.

"I'm sorry that Pajul is going to be late." Elphie said sincerely.

"Thanks, but oh well. At least when he gets back he will not have to leave again for a long while. His boss is removing him from the travel schedule for a few months because of the baby." Jilla explained.

"That's nice of him." Glinda said.

"I was surprised. Usually he is an ass…oops." Jilla smiled.

"A nerts?" Glinda giggled.

"Girls the cabs are here." Greda said from the doorway to Jilla's temporary room.

"Ready." Jilla said then gave her mother the telegram.

"Oh dear." Greda said then hugged her daughter.

"It's okay mom. Just one less for lunch." Jilla said.

The whole family piled into two cabs and went to the carnival grounds. They went as a group to the amphitheatre to listen to holiday music performed by the Emerald City Children's Choir and Orchestra. After that they went to the carnival café for lunch. Then split up with a plan to meet back at the café in two hours. Samion and Robil headed to the woodworking area, Gwenot, Greda and Namom went to the crafts auction and Elphie, Glinda and Jilla headed for the midway.

X

"Who in their right mind would want to eat fire or swallow a sword?" Glinda said making a face as she took a roasted chestnut out of the bag that Elphie held out to her.

"Pajul said that the brother of one of his co-workers actually attends school to learn that kind of stuff. Apparently carnivals run colleges for barkers, side show acts, acrobats, clowns and the like." Jilla said as she, Glinda and Elphaba strolled slowly through the carnival midway. Elphie let out an unexpected chuckle.

"What?" Glinda grinned.

"I just thought of Manif attending a college for clowns." Elphie chuckled and Jilla and Glinda laughed along.

"Remember the very first time you saw a clown Elphie?" Glinda giggled.

"It was at the street fair we went to as our very first ever date." She added for Jilla's benefit before Elphie could respond.

"You never saw a clown before that?" Jilla said, surprised.

"No. I never attended any sort of carnival or fair before that day." Elphie said.

"And I do remember that Lyndie." She added with a smile.

"I was cross with the clown because he tried to squirt Elphie with his fake flower." Glinda chuckled.

"He tried to apologize by offering me his rubber chicken."

"I found the whole thing to be rather amusing." Elphie said.

"Oh I did too. Especially when you returned the kiss on the cheek he gave you and he blushed and hid behind that little girl." Glinda said.

"Sounds like you two had fun." Jilla said.

"It was the perfect first date. And it was Elphie's idea." Glinda said happily then gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek.

"It was the book's idea. But it was quite enjoyable." Elphie smiled.

"A book?" Jilla asked.

"I was not at all familiar with courting rituals so I consulted books on the subject." Elphie said and Jilla arched her eyebrows.

"What else would you expect an academic to do?" Glinda giggled.

"Studying can have some very romantic benefits." She added and Elphie blushed slightly.

As Jilla, Glinda and Elphie continued strolling around the midway they continued talking about the street fair, Jilla and Pajul's first date and all the new and exciting things they were seeing. The midway was fairly crowded and noisy but even Elphie was having a good time taking in the sights and sounds, mainly because she could feel Glinda's hand in hers and hear her delighted chatter and giggles.

"Well here we are, the miniature train depot." Jilla said as they entered an area on the edge of the midway that was full of children. She chuckled when she saw the look on her cousin's face.

"I remember it being bigger." Glinda said with a little pout but then chuckled.

"But I guess it is just that I was smaller."

"It has been quite a while since you have ridden this train." Jilla laughed.

"Remember the last time?"

"I was nine or ten I think. Wow, that was a long time ago. But it was fun and spooky." Glinda said as they went over to a bench that some boys vacated when they saw Jilla.

"Thank you boys." Jilla smiled as the boys tipped their caps to her before hurrying away.

"Do you need to go home?" Glinda asked earnestly. They had only been on the midway for about an hour and had taken several rest breaks but Jilla tired quickly these days.

"No. No. I just need to rest my tootsies." Jilla smiled as Glinda and Elphie helped her sit down.

"And my back. I swear that junior here likes to climb up and down my spine." She added with a chuckle. Elphie looked perplexed then realized that Jilla was just humorously stating that her back was hurting again.

"Okay but we will leave whenever you say." Glinda said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Jilla chuckled.

"Why don't you tell Elphie about the last time we rode that little train together." She added.

"It was during the fall carnival here." Glinda started.

"The Emerald City has a major carnival every season and for many holidays." Jilla interjected.

"This train ride went through the woods on the other side of town and had a spooky theme that came from aspects of popular children's scary stories." Glinda said.

"I'm surprised that you wanted to go on a spooky train ride." Elphie said.

"I did not know that it was. My dear cousin did not mention it to me before it started. She just said it was based on storybooks. I was expecting princesses and fairies." Glinda chuckled.

"I owed her one for getting me into trouble earlier that day." Jilla explained with a laugh.

As Jilla rested on the bench she and Glinda told Elphie about spooky train ride and how Glinda alternately screamed and giggled her way through it. They talked about other ways Jilla would get back at Glinda until Jilla had to go to the bathroom again. They consulted their map, found the nearest hospitality facilities and made their way there.

"That's better." Jilla smiled as they made their way out of the small cottage that was being utilized as a hospitality house for women.

"Now, I want to beat you at your favorite game."

"Fat chance." Glinda giggled.

"Which of these games is your current favorite?" Elphie asked with a chuckle. They had played several games of skill and chance so far and Glinda had proclaimed each one to be her favorite.

"This one really is." Jilla chuckled as they headed towards the booth.

"And has been since she was little. She even got her father to set one up at her seventh birthday party."

"I found out years later that Daddy had to go in search of a traveling carnival to find one." Glinda giggled.

"Spoiled rotten." Jilla laughed.

"So what is this game?" Elphie asked, very intrigued.

"Duck Races." Glinda chuckled merrily, knowing that Elphie would be highly amused.

"Ducks. Of course it would involve ducks." Elphie laughed as she looked over to the booth where Glinda and Jilla were both pointing. The game area was full so they sat on a nearby bench to wait for their turn.

"Here's how it works." Glinda said as Elphie looked over the set up. There was a see through tube in the shape of a wide; upside down, flat bottomed U. It all was decorated to look like a pond with trees, flowers and paintings of small animals and other ducks. It was a little out of place at a winter carnival but it seemed to be very popular so Elphie assumed no one really cared.

"See Elphie, each side has a hole and a little ducky in their tube. You aim your water pistol, that's what they call those nozzle things at the hole. As it fills up with water your duck floats up. The first one to get their ducky up the creek and around the corner to the food wins." Glinda explained excitedly.

"Interesting concept for a game." Elphie said.

"And a little more creative than throwing a ball at moving clowns heads." She added with a chuckle, remembering how it had taken her five attempts to win Glinda a little doll but only took Glinda one to win her a comically large pencil.

"Hey look, one just opened up." Jilla said pointing to the counter. There were four pars of tubes so they did not have to wait long.

"I'll grab it." Glinda said as she popped off the bench.

"You watch from back here Elphie, just to be safe." She said as she stepped up and over they hay bale that ringed off the area.

"It's dry as a bone on our side of the counter." Jilla chuckled as Elphie helped her get up.

"Be that as it may. I am doing as instructed because I do not want to spoil her fun." Elphie smiled.

"You just want to spoil her." Jilla laughed.

"That I do." Elphie chuckled then positioned herself so that she could clearly see them play as Jilla went to her spot.

"Cheer for me Elphie." Glinda bubbled and Elphie smiled and nodded. Elphie saw the game master flip a switch and ring a bell and the game started.

"Swim little ducky swim." She heard Glinda say with undisguised glee as she tried to reign in her wiggles enough to hit the hole with the stream of water.

"Go Lyndie's duck." Elphie said as enthusiastically as she could, not sure how to cheer for something like this. Glinda heard her though and wiggled even more.

The game did not take very long and even though Glinda was ahead at one point, Jilla won. Glinda demanded a rematch, got a kiss from Elphie for luck and waited for the rematch to start very impatiently. When the bell rang Glinda took the lead but Jilla caught up quickly and pulled ahead. Glinda was just about to catch up when Jilla's duck started to go down the tube.

"Oh Oz." Jilla groaned and Glinda dropped her gun.

"Jilla?" She said worriedly as she saw her cousin clutch her stomach.

"Oh no, oh no." Jilla said franticly.

"It's too soon."

"Jilla what's the matter?" Elphie asked, having hurried into the game area as soon as she saw Jilla lean over.

"My water just broke." Jilla said then groaned miserably.


	184. Chapter 184

"Okay, nobody panic, there's no need to panic!" Glinda said in a rush of words, nearly on the verge of it herself because it was clear that Jilla was.

"Nobody panic!" Glinda said as Jilla let out a groan. Elphie was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"Excuse me Ma'am are you all right?" A man who was playing at the game station beside Glinda and Jilla asked.

"I'm going into labor too soon you idiot." Jilla said more in fright than anger.

"I saw some wheeled chairs over near the miniature train. I will hurry to fetch one." The man directed towards Elphie.

"Thank you sir." Elphie said.

"It will be okay Jilla." Glinda said in a panicked, frantic rush of words.

"Into your bubble Lyndie, now." Elphie said very firmly but with great concern as she took Glinda gently by the shoulders and captured her gaze. If they had been arguing and Elphie used that tone with her, Glinda would have bristled and fired back. But as it was she merely gazed at Elphie for a beat then nodded. She closed her eyes, touched her wand, which was in her cloak pocket and in a few seconds Elphie could tell that she was safely away from the onslaught of Jilla's emotions and could now help.

"Thank you my precious girl." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Jilla, let's get you over to the bench." Glinda said much more calmly.

"I see that man returning with the chair." Elphie said as they helped Jilla, who was groaning and swearing over to the bench. Several women nearby offered their help as well.

"Why did Pajul have to be late today of all days!" Jilla said.

"Damnit to hell. This isn't the way it was supposed to go. It's too damn early." She yelled then moaned again.

"Glinda can you get Jilla to the cab station, it's not far." Elphie asked and Glinda nodded as the man with the chair got to them.

"I'll go ahead and make sure one is available." Someone yelled then took off.

"Do you need a hospital dear?" An older woman asked.

"No hospital." Jilla yelled.

"Home." She said firmly.

"We'll go to your parents." Glinda said reassuringly.

"I'm going to run to the arts and crafts area and get your moms and Namom. I'll send them on to the house then I'll go get your fathers from the woodworking area." Elphie said as Glinda and the women helped Jilla into the wheeled chair.

"Okay." Glinda said, she was worried, upset and wanted Elphie to stay with them but she knew that this was best.

"We'll accompany you dear, just in case." The older women said.

"I'll push and my boys can take your bags and clear the way." The nice man said and Glinda nodded

"Get to it guys." He said to two boys who looked to be between 6 and 10. The boys nodded, grabbed the bags from the bench and walked ahead telling people to please move out of the way for a wheeled chair.

"I'll get everyone to the house as soon as I can Jilla." Elphie smiled as she patted Jilla's shoulder.

"Birthing things at house. Dad knows. Please." Jilla said softly. It had been a few minutes since her last contraction and she was preparing for another.

"Of course." Elphie said.

"Ready Cousin?" Glinda asked.

"In three weeks maybe." Jilla said then yelped as a contraction hit. She tried to breathe as her midwife had instructed but failed.

"It's too soon even for us!" She said in a screamed moan.

"Help her breathe like you help me and go on." Elphie said to Glinda, who nodded. Before she could respond Elphie was hurrying towards the path. Glinda coached Jilla through the contraction as best she could. When it was over they, and their small helpful entourage headed towards the cabstand as quickly as they dared, hoping to beat the next one.

X

Elphie reached the crafts area in good time then started looking around in earnest. She had kept her eyes open for Greda, Gwenot and Namom as she ran, even though she did not expect to see them. She started in the areas that she knew interested one or more of them. After ten minutes of looking around the crowed and rather large area she began to grow frustrated. So frustrated that she was considering doing something to magically help her locate them. She was spared that when she happened to see them sitting at a small café as she was on her way to the quilting area.

"Elphaba, whatever is the matter?" Gwenot said as Elphie approached the table, out of breath and clearly distressed.

"Jilla has gone into labor." Elphie said, getting right to the point.

"Oh no." Greda said as she got up from the table.

"Where is she?" Namom asked as she and Gwenot followed suit.

"We were at the Duck Race game on the Midway, but they are going to the cabstand and going on to the brownstone. I told them that I would have you all go straight there." Elphie said then explained in quick, concise detail all that had transpired, including her intention to go find Robil and Samion.

"That was very clearheaded thinking." Namom smiled.

"Yes, thank you Elphaba." Greda said.

"And I'm so very glad that Galinda is with her and that they have assistance."

"Would you like me to go with you to find the men?" Gwenot asked as they started walking towards the nearest cabstand.

"No thank you. I think Jilla needs you all there. She is rather frightened about going into labor so early." Elphie replied.

"Well, Arduenna babies do have a mind of their own about these things." Namom said, but she seemed slightly concerned as well.

"Elphaba, would you please tell Robil to go and get the midwife?" Greda asked.

"I will and Jilla wants her birthing things from her apartment. I can help with that if need be." Elphie said.

"I appreciate that." Greda said and gave Elphie a hug.

"The woodworking area is down that path. If you don't spot them try the tobacconist. They told us that a new area for that was set up near the Farmer's Market." Gwenot said then gave Elphie a hug as well. Namom thanked her and gave her a hug too then Elphie disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, here we go." Namom smiled as they hurried on to get a carriage home.

X

"Rob, you just worry about getting the midwife to the house. Elphaba and I will get Jilla's things from her apartment." Samion said as they waited for the next cab.

"That will work best." Robil agreed as he handed Samion the key to his children's apartment.

"I'm glad the women were not panicking because she is delivering so soon." He said with a sigh.

"I am as well. Jilla will be well taken care of Rob." Samion said sympathetically.

"I know, but we just are not prepared for this yet, mentally or any other way. And Pajul will be devastated if his child arrives before he does." Robil said

"He is due in at five thirty, correct?" Samion asked.

"Yes." Robil said as a cab pulled up.

"That's only an hour and a half from now. We might be safe. Arduenna babies might come early, but they are not known for coming quickly. As you well know." Samion said chuckled as Robil climbed in.

"True." Robil said with relief.

"Cabbie, I need to get to nine Shalun Place as quickly as possible. My daughter is having a baby and I need to fetch the midwife." He said to the young man in the driver's seat.

"Hey congrats to you. Hold on." The young man said and pulled away quickly.

"See you back at the house Grandpa." Samion called and Robil waved.

"Another cab is coming." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, are you sure you don't want to go back to the house and be with the rest of the women. Births in our family are social events." Samion smiled.

"I'm sure. I promised Jilla that I would make sure that her family and her things get to the house." Elphie said.

"Besides, I'm sure I'll be drawn into the fray no matter when I arrive." She added with a chuckle.

"No doubt." Samion smiled as he assisted Elphie into the carriage.

"And this is sure to beat out any carnival ride here for sheer excitement." He added with a chuckle.

"No doubt." Elphie laughed as the carriage pulled away from the curb.

X

"Crap on a cracker!" Jilla groaned as she leaned against the cab driver who was helping her out of the carriage using the steps that Glinda had conjured. Glinda conjured a bench on the sidewalk and she and the cab driver managed to get her to it.

"Short shallow breathes Cousin." Glinda coached as she sat down beside her.

"Oh shut up. I'm trying." Jilla groaned. Glinda chuckled softly and did the breathing exercise, hoping Jilla would follow along.

"How long?" She managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Mrs. Joliken, how long since the last contraction?" Glinda asked one of the older women who were getting out of the cab. The woman consulted a watch hanging from a chain around her neck.

"Six minutes dear." Mrs. Joliken replied.

"Shortest fucking six minutes of my life." Jilla panted.

"Well that just means that we have a short six minutes to get you into your house." The other woman said with a smile. Glinda handed her the key to the brownstone and returned her smile.

Mrs. Joliken and her sister Mrs. Zasilok had been very helpful, calm and comforting. When a contraction hit Jilla right before they got into the cab, Glinda was very happy and relieved that they volunteered to stay with them until their mothers and grandmother arrived. Even though she was still in her bubble and couldn't feel Jilla, she had enough stress on her own and wasn't entirely sure she could have coped.

The ride to the brownstone took a lot longer than usual due to crowded streets and bumpy roads. Jilla suffered through two contractions on the way home and Mrs. Joliken suggested that they keep time of how far apart they were and how long they last so that they could properly update the midwife when she arrived. During the time between contractions Jilla and Glinda discovered that the two women were sisters who lived in the Emerald City and were both grandmothers who had sixteen grandchildren between them. One of Mrs. Zasilok's was the young man who ran ahead to get the cab for them. He also volunteered to go to the cabstand nearest to the crafts area and make sure one was available for their moms and Namom.

The ladies had good advice on breathing through the contractions and although Jilla did her best to comply she mainly just swore and called Pajul a variety of unflattering names. Glinda tried to apologize on Jilla's behalf but the grandmothers just waved it off with a chuckle. They distracted Jilla with stories of their grandchildren's births. One of them was about a grandson that had decided to make an appearance even earlier than Jilla's. That helped Jilla relax a little because it turned out very well and the baby was now a healthy, ornery three year old. Glinda knew that Elphie would have appreciated the dry wit with which the women told the stories and that made her miss her love all the more.

"Oz damnit! Here comes another." Jilla yelped as soon as they got into the house.

"It cannot have been six minutes yet." Glinda said.

"No. Almost five." Mrs. Joliken said after consulting her watch.

"Arrrrrrrrrgh, shit. I want my mom." Jilla howled as the contraction took hold. Glinda and the grandmothers coached Jilla through the contraction as the driver ran out to get the bags, grateful for somewhere else to go.

"You are doing quite well dear." Mrs. Zasilok said reassuringly as the contraction wound down.

"Oh b… thank you." Jilla muttered. She couldn't seem to stop swearing and making snide comments, but she had managed to stop directing them towards the very understanding grandmothers who were helping her.

"Glinda dear you help your cousin to her room and if you point me towards the kitchen I'll get some ice chips for you to suck on Jilla." Mrs. Joliken smiled.

"It will help with the dry mouth from breathing."

"I'd rather have a nice stiff drink. Whiskey preferably. That will help with everything." Jilla replied and the grandmothers merely chuckled as Glinda emphatically shook her head.

"I'll make up some cold compresses for your head as well." Mrs. Joliken smiled and headed off in the direction that Glinda was pointing.

"I'll go talk to our cab driver, the poor fellow. I'll get him to stay and wait for us. I'm sure your family will be here soon." Mrs. Zasilok said.

"Oz I hope so." Jilla sighed.

"I just want to get out of this stupid wet skirt."

"Come on Jilla, we will get you settled." Glinda said as she took her cousin's hand.

"You're going to be a mama very soon." She added with some bubbles.

"Too soon yet not soon enough. And Pajul had better not be any later than he already is or I swear to Oz I will personally rip off his d…" Jilla started.

"The room Jilla is using is right down that way, on the right." Glinda interrupted with a chuckle, pointing down the hall as she wrapped her arm around Jilla's waist.

"Yes. That way, thank you." Jilla said and tried to smile.

"Atta girl." Glinda giggled. The grandmothers chuckled along then conferred for a bit before attending to their tasks.

"Galinda, I'm not ready. Nothing is ready." Jilla said as they went into her makeshift room.

"Nursery is not finished, the crib isn't put together, the cradle needs to be cleaned up and the clothes haven't been sorted. We don't even have any diapers yet. A baby needs diapers." She added somewhat franticly.

"Don't worry. There will be plenty of people around to make sure all of those things get done. Okay?" Glinda said as she started to help Jilla disrobe.

"I think this all seems worse because our mothers and Namom weren't with us when it started. I'm positive that they are on their way." Glinda said as she kicked Jilla's discarded skirt and panties out of the way.

"They'd better be. It's too early Galinda." Jilla said then let out a pathetic moan as another contraction started to hit. Glinda managed to maneuver her over to the bed.

"Right on time." Glinda said.

"Ha Ha. You are not funny." Jilla said then let out a yell. About a minute after it was over the grandmothers returned and fussed around to get the bed ready before the next one hit. Jilla, dressed in a lightweight nightdress gratefully settled against the pillows that had had been propped up against the headboard and took some ice chips from the bowl on the nightstand. Another contraction started as soon as she did and she reflexively spit them out when she grunted in protest.

"Four minutes." Mrs. Joliken said as she gave Glinda a cool cloth to wipe Jilla's face with.

X

"They're home." Namom chuckled as she and her daughters walked into the front door and heard Jilla screaming and swearing. They had been speculating as to why the cab was in front of the house.

"Oh my poor Jilla." Greda said as they quickly removed their cloaks.

"I hope she managed to get at least somewhat settled." Gwenot said as the three woman hurried toward the den. They were very surprised to see Jilla in her bed with two older women fussing over her.

"I think your family is here dear." Mrs. Zasilok said to Jilla as she moved out of the way. Glinda, who was breathing along with her cousin, looked at her mother and smiled gratefully.

"Mom." Jilla groaned as her mother sat down on the bed beside her.

"Oh Oz. Too soon." She yelped out as the contraction started to wind down.

"You stay here with them. I'll see to our helpers." Gwenot said to Namom and motioned to Glinda to come with her. As soon as they were out in the hall Glinda gave her mother a big hug

"Mom, this is Grandma Zasilok and Grandma Joliken. They are wonderful." Glinda said as an introduction.

"I am Gwenot Upland, Jilla's Aunt. It is a great pleasure to meet you." Gwenot said as she shook each lady's hand.

"You as well." Mrs. Joliken replied as they made their way to the parlor.

"We are very glad that we were in the right place at the right time to be able to help." Mrs. Zasilok said.

"Me too. We've only been home about twenty-five minutes and this was Jilla's fourth contraction. They are getting worse." Glinda said.

"They are coming about four to five minutes apart." Mrs. Joliken reported.

"A runner came about five minutes ago with a message from…" Mrs. Zasilok started then looked toward Glinda.

"Uncle Robil. He said the midwife was at the hospital and that she and the doctor would be here in less than half an hour." Glinda said.

"He stressed that the midwife wanted the doctor to check Jilla out, just because she is so early." She continued.

"Is that the runner's cab out in front?"

"Oh no. That is the one that brought us here. We arranged for him to just wait for us because we were confident that you all would be along soon." Mrs. Joliken said.

"Mrs. Joliken, Mrs. Zasilok, we are all grateful for your assistance. It was very kind of you to take time out of your day." Gwenot said sincerely and Glinda nodded enthusiastically.

"We were happy to do it. The birth of a baby is a joyous event. Your niece and daughter have handled themselves very impressively in this situation." Mrs. Zasilok smiled.

"That is good to hear." Gwenot replied.

"And your niece certainly does have a large, varied and …rather colorful vocabulary." Mrs. Joliken chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"Oh dear. Well that is our Jilla. I apologize if she offended you." Gwenot smiled.

"Not at all and no apologies are necessary, as I told Glinda several times." Mrs. Zasilok said.

"We have sixteen grandchildren between us. Believe me we have heard it all." Mrs. Joliken laughed lightly.

"Well, maybe not all." Mrs. Zasilok chuckled.

"Some of what we learned in there was unique and quite creative."

"It really was." Glinda laughed.

"Pajul may require a bodyguard." She added and the grandmothers nodded knowingly.

They talked for just a little bit longer as the grandmothers got their cloaks on and Mrs. Zasilok mentioned how helpful the young cab driver had been throughout all of this. Gwenot said that she would walk out with them and personally thank him.

"Mrs. Upland, may I make a request of you?" Mrs. Zasilok asked before she got into the carriage.

"Certainly, anything within my power." Gwenot said.

"Would you please let my sister and me know what the gender of the baby is and how things went?" Mrs. Zasilok asked.

"Absolutely." Gwenot agreed and took the old-fashioned calling card that the woman offered her.

"Thank you so much. Babies are such precious little miracles." Mrs. Joliken said as the driver helped her sister into the cab.

"It is the very least that we can do, after all you have done for us." Gwenot smiled.

"I agree." Glinda nodded. She had given both women big sniffly hugs as soon as they got to the cab.

"Young man." Gwenot said to the driver.

"What is your name please?"

"I'm Vicaz Ma'am." The man said as he tipped his cap.

"Vicaz, I am Mrs. Upland, the Aunt of the pregnant young lady that you helped today. I am told that you have been very helpful, kind and respectful." Gwenot smiled warmly.

"I'm a cabbie Ma'am." Vicaz said with pride even though it was clear that he was embarrassed.

"I was just doing my job."

"I am of the opinion that you went above and beyond the call of duty today. My family and I are very grateful and offer you our personal thanks." Gwenot said.

"You are very welcome Ma'am." Vicaz beamed.

"Please take Mrs. Zasilok and Mrs. Joliken wherever they need to go. Here is payment for those trips as well as the one here and your wait time." Gwenot said as she handed the man some money.

"And here is a special tip, from my family to reward your excellent service." She added handing him an envelope.

"Thank you Ma'am." The young man stammered when he looked inside.

"You deserve it Vicaz. Now please see to it that our new friends get a smooth and safe right home." Gwenot smiled.

"As you wish Ma'am, right away." Vicaz said as he hopped into the driver's seat.

"Goodbye ladies. Thank you again for your help. We will let you know when the baby is born." Gwenot said as she waved to the women.

"Good luck. Goodbye." The women said.

"Bye Grandmas." Glinda smiled and waved as the carriage pulled away at a much slower pace than it had arrived.

"We were very lucky that they were around. When Elphie asked me if I was okay to get Jilla to the cab stand I said yes, I don't know what I was thinking." Glinda said.

"I am grateful as well." Gwenot smiled as they walked back towards the steps.

"My darling Elphaba said you were in your bubble. Are you all right?"

"I am. I was channeling Jilla's panic. I released it after Jilla was settled. On home turf so to speak, I can manage well without it. I'm fine." Glinda said.

"I'm proud of you Galinda." Gwenot said then gave her daughter a hug.

"I'm proud of me too." Glinda giggled.

"Hey look here comes a cab. I wonder if the midwife made it here early." She said pointing down the street.

"Well there are three people in it, but one looks like…" Gwenot started.

"Elphie! It's Uncle Robil, Daddy and Elphie." Glinda bubbled as she ran to the curb to greet them.

The greetings were enthusiastic and congratulatory especially those geared to Robil. As he and Samion unloaded the boxes, bags and the cradle, which was in pieces, from the carriage, Glinda brought them all up to speed. After that Robil explained that he was going nuts waiting for the midwife so he made his way to Jilla's apartment to help gather things. After he checked on Jilla he was going to the carriage station to meet Pajul and get him home as quickly as possible.

Jilla was very happy to see her father but was even happier to have her birthing things. She was only able to spend a few minutes with her father though before another contraction hit and Robil was shooed out of the room.

"Just make sure that Pajul's ass gets here soon." Jilla snapped at her father.

"This is all his fault and he is going to pay." She added then let out a scream.

"We'll have a nice stiff drink when you get back." Samion chuckled, as Robil got ready to leave.

"I'm looking forward to it. I'm sure Pajul will need one too."

"Oh I'm sure he will." Samion smiled.

"Let's just hope that nothing has delayed him further." Robil smiled.

"Oz have mercy on us all if he is." Samion chuckled.

"There are not enough stiff drinks available to handle that."

"No kidding." Robil said then left the house. As his cab went down the street it passed the one carrying the doctor and the midwife. That made him feel much better.

X

"Hey Dad." Pajul said enthusiastically when he saw his father in law sitting in the waiting room of the carriage depot.

"Jilla must be really mad if she sent you to fetch me." He added with a chuckle.

"Well she wasn't pleased, but that is not why I am here to meet you." Robil said.

"Jilla went into labor a couple of hours ago."

"Wait? The baby is coming!" Pajul said very excitedly then sobered.

"Wait. The baby is coming? But we still have a few weeks even in Arduenna time." He added.

"Well this Arduenna baby wants to be here for Lurlinemas apparently because it's on its way." Robil chuckled.

"But… but…" Pajul stammered.

"Grab your bags boy. We need to get going. Jilla is already in the mood to squish your grapes because you got her pregnant. We don't want to make it worse." Robil laughed.

"But… what?" Pajul said as he picked up his bags. He was a little dazed and confused and Robil felt for him.

"Listen son, here is the best advice I can give you. Jilla is in labor and it is all your fault. Every last bit of it. The sooner you just give into that the easier this will be." Robil chuckled as they walked to the cab.

"But that's just ridiculous. She wanted to have a baby." Pajul said.

"Doesn't matter. She is in pain, a little frightened and is getting ready to explode. If she wants to blame you, let her. Go with the flow and happily stay on whatever carnival ride she puts you on. I guarantee you it will be easier all the way around." Robil smiled.

"I guess that makes sense. She has blamed me before, when she was miserable and my attempts to point out that it takes two to make a baby was met with a few days on the sofa." Pajul said.

"You'll never win that battle, especially now that she has a room full of Arduenna women to back her up. Just agree and ride it out. Trust me on this." Robil said.

"I can do that. Thanks Dad." Pajul smiled.

"I just want her and the baby to be okay. Do you know what happened?"

On the way home, Robil filled Pajul in on everything he knew. Robil knew that he was now as prepared as he could be but also knew that there was really no way to be fully prepared for what happens when your wife gives birth.

X

"Here you go Pajul." Samion said as he handed his nephew a shot glass of whiskey after they heard Jilla let out a blood-curdling scream followed by a string of invectives, mostly about him.

"Great Oz." Pajul shuddered.

"Drink up son." Robil chuckled and Pajul swallowed the whiskey.

"Okay, here is what happened since Robil left." Samion said.

"The doctor gave Jilla a thorough check and he did not feel that her early labor posed a threat to either her or the baby. She is strong and healthy and the baby has a strong heartbeat and is appropriately active. Needless to say, everyone is very relieved at that news. Jilla's birthing items are in place, she has had a nice bath, is dressed in her birthing gown and is now settled on the bed, which had been properly prepared for the actual delivery. The midwife came out just before you got home to report that Jilla's contractions are still four minutes apart, but that is not abnormal. Her labor is progressing nicely."

"I'm not sure that Jilla would agree." Pajul said warily when his wife screamed again.

"Here you go boy. One more then go see your wife." Robil said as he handed Pajul another shot of whiskey. Pajul downed it quickly then smiled.

"I'm going to be a father." He said proudly.

"Yes you are." Samion said.

"Just remember she really does love you and this is all your fault." Robil said and Pajul nodded then headed off.

"Poor guy has no idea what is about to hit him does he?" Samion said.

"I tried to explain and provided some liquid courage. I did what I could." Robil chuckled as the watched Pajul sort of march towards the den.

X

"Hi honey." Pajul said from the open doorway to the den

"It's about time you got home you son of a bitch." Jilla said through her pants as Pajul came over to the bed.

"I'm so sorry I was late." He said then kissed Jilla's cheek.

"Oh no you don't. You are not touching me ever again. You sex fiend." Jilla groaned.

"I am and I'm sorry." Pajul said.

"Oh get out just get out." Jilla yelled and Pajul nodded and turned to go. Elphie followed him.

"Just wait." Elphie said quietly as she looked at her watch. She had been tasked with timing the contractions and had been doing it diligently.

"In about thirty seconds you can go back in."

"I'm not going back in there." Pajul said shaking his head.

"It will be fine, trust me." Elphie smiled.

"Juls?" They heard Jilla say a few beats later.

"You have approximately three to four minutes." Elphie chuckled and Pajul looked a bit dazed.

"Go cuddle your wife." Greda said as she came out of the room.

"She really needs it." Glinda said as she followed behind.

"We'll be back in a bit." Namom smiled then gave Pajul a hug. Gwenot and the midwife left the room as well then Pajul went in.

"Oh Juls." Jilla said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't here Jilly." Pajul said as he got in bed beside her.

"Don't worry about that. We aren't ready. We aren't ready to be parents yet." Jilla said.

"Sure we are. I brought the baby a present from my trip." Pajul said.

"But the nursery, the stuff. We don't have diapers." Jilla said.

"Shhhhhhhh. It will work out. We aren't alone in this. We have your parents and a gaggle of Arduenna women to help. " Pajul smiled then gave Jilla a very nice kiss.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Jilla said when they parted.

"Give me your worst Jilly girl. I can take it." Pajul said then caressed Jilla's bulging stomach.

"I can't believe that we get to meet her soon."

"Or him." Jilla smiled.

"Oooooooooh Oz here it comes. Damn." Jilla said through gritted teeth.

"I'll go." Pajul said then kissed Jilla's pursed lips.

"Don't you dare. I suffer, you suffer." Jilla yelled then grabbed his arm and squeezed through the entire contraction. Greda and the midwife came back in but the rest stayed out. Jilla screamed and swore, but Pajul remained stoic as Jilla's nails dug into his arm.

"Oh my Oz that was the worst one yet." Jilla panted. Pajul accepted the cool cloth from Gwenot and wiped off his wife's sweaty face.

"And only about three minutes. They are getting closer." The midwife said.

"Can't you speed this up so I can get this over with already?" Jilla said.

"Sorry. Babies come when they want to." The midwife chuckled.

Jilla and Pajul got to spend a little more quiet private time together when the contraction ended. But as soon as another one started he made the mistake of trying to put a cool cloth on her forehead and she screamed at him to get out.

X

For the next four hours Jilla's labor progressed. Pajul was run ragged being called in, yelled out then thrown out. They had a few more quiet moments together but they got shorter as time went on. Robil tried to keep him distracted by getting him to work on the cradle. Samion was dispatched to take telegrams notifying various relatives of the impending birth. Glinda and Elphie went with him to get Glinda away from the concentration of emotions for a while, but also to bring back something for everyone to eat.

Throughout the evening, everyone managed to get a quick bath and change into clean clothes. Robil visited with his daughter a couple of times to offer support and even Samion poked his head in to lend a word of encouragement.

Nusee was asked to stay upstairs and Glinda and Elphie went up there periodically to check on him and spend a few quiet moments together. They were in the middle of a very intricate kiss when she heard her mother in the hall.

"Girls, it's time." Gwenot called.

"Elphie, it's time." Glinda said pulling away.

"The baby is really coming."

Glinda and Elphie hurried into the hallway and met her mother.

"She's fully dilated?" Elphie asked.

"She is. We just got her into position and her contractions are coming one on top of another." Gwenot said as they hurried down the steps.

"She's ready. It's happening. Oh great Oz." Pajul said running from the den to the parlor.

"We heard. Isn't it exciting." Glinda said as she and her mother headed toward the den. Elphie hung back, not wanting to intrude but Glinda grabbed her hand. And pulled her along.

"We talked about this." Glinda smiled and Elphie nodded.

Elphie saw Jilla sitting up on the edge of the foot of the bed with her feet up high on special stools. There was a mountain of pillows behind her back to support her but Gwenot and Glinda still sat down on either side of her to help support her. She was completely naked and screaming bloody murder. Glinda tried to get her to do the proper breathing, but more often than not Jilla called her a name and told her hold her breath and turn blue. She kept yelling that she wanted to push but the midwife said not yet, which caused Jilla to call her names as well.

Pajul kept coming in and out, nervously asking if everything was okay. Jilla just yelled at him to get out but he was back again in thirty or so seconds. Robil was pacing the hallway, asking Pajul for an update every time he came out. Samion tried to get them to settle down but was caught up in the drama himself.

"Deal with them please." The midwife said to Namom after Pajul came in and hovered for the fifth time in two minutes.

"Boys." Namom said as she went into the hallway.

"We need you to do something very important."

"What?" Robil said.

"Anything." Pajul said nearly jumping out of his skin.

"We need boiling water. Lots of boiling water. Go to it." Namom said seriously.

"Good. Helpful. Boiling water. We can do that." Pajul said and took off.

"Really?" Robil said.

"Just go with him." Namom said firmly to Robil and Samion.

"Yes Ma'am." The men said then hurried off.

"That should keep them busy for a time." Namom chuckled as she walked back in.

"I. Want. To. Push." Jilla yelled.

"All right push." The midwife said. And Jilla did.

X

"Okay we have water." Pajul said triumphantly as he stood in the doorway hold a large kettle by a handle thirty minutes later.

"Good now go make yourselves some chamomile tea. And get some ready for the rest of us, we are going to need it." Namom said.

"Huh?" Pajul said.

"Get this thing out of me. Out." Jilla screamed as she bore down.

"I see the head." The midwife said.

"The head. My kid has a head." Pajul said and dropped the kettle on the floor.

"Push Jilla." The midwife instructed.

"I am. Oh my Oz. Come out already." Jilla yelled.

"Give me a big one." The midwife said and Jilla swore at her but sat up farther, with Gwenot and Glinda's help and pushed hard.

"Here it comes. A mass of red hair." Namom smiled.

"My kid has red hair." Pajul said and Jilla yelled at him to shut up.

"Come on Jilla you can do this." Greda said.

"Another big push."

Jilla yelled and pushed then collapsed against the pillows.

"One more." The midwife said.

"Fuck a duck!" Jilla yelled as she pushed again then collapsed again.

"Here she is." Namom said proudly.

"A girl. I have a daughter?" Pajul asked from the doorway

"A beautiful redheaded girl." Greda said with tears in her eyes.

"It's a girl." Pajul yelled down the hallway and heard the other men cheer.

"Oh Oz something's wrong." Jilla yelped.

"Something's wrong."

"Wrong, what's wrong?" Pajul said running into the room.

"Burdna?" Greda asked the midwife. Namom was tending to the squalling baby and trying to pay attention.

"What's wrong?" Pajul yelled.

"Just hang on." The midwife said calmly.

"You hang on." Pajul snapped.

"If something's wrong I deserve to know."

"Oh great Oz." Jilla moaned as she sat up again.

"Nothing is wrong. Another baby is coming." The midwife said.

"Wait? What? Another?" Jilla said then yelled.

"Push Jilla now." The midwife instructed.

"Twins." Glinda said excitedly.

"We can't deal with two. We can't even deal with one. Stop delivering." Jilla yelled but pushed.

"Your sibling is on the way little girl." Namom smiled as she cleaned up the baby.

"Oh Oz twins. Pajul you bastard." Jilla yelled and pushed.

"What's going on?" Robil said from the doorway.

"Jilla is having twins." Greda smiled.

"What? Two? That's great." Robil boomed.

"Says you." Jilla hissed as she pushed.

"Here comes the head. More red hair." The midwife said.

"I'm having twins." Pajul said in a daze.

"You? Who in the hell is doing all the work here?" Jilla yelled as she kept pushing over and over.

"Here it comes." The midwife said.

"It's a boy." Greda said happily.

"A boy. And a girl." Pajul said then promptly passed out.

"Two babies." Jilla said trying to catch her breath.

"Juls what are we going to do? Juls?" She said not seeing him.

"He is a little indisposed." Robil said from the doorway as he and Samion tried to rouse the new father.

"Wimp." Jilla said then fell against the pillows.


	185. Chapter 185

A/N: I apologize for not posting last week. It was unavoidable. Sometime in the next two or three weeks it might be unavoidable again. mecelphie.

X

"Wake up my Lyndie." Elphie said softly then kissed Glinda's hand.

"Doctor here?" Glinda murmured as she sort of squirmed out of Elphie's arms and stretched.

"The doctor left about ten minutes ago." Gwenot said.

"How is Jilla?" Elphie asked. The midwife had insisted that the doctor be summoned because Jilla seemed to be bleeding more than she should have been.

"Is she okay?" Glinda asked sleepily, but very concerned.

"Jilla is just fine." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh thank Oz, what a relief. And the babies?" Glinda asked then chuckled.

"I can't believe we have twins."

"The doctor said that the boy is just a little underweight but nothing to be overly concerned about. They are both healthy with a good set of lungs." Gwenot smiled.

"I heard." Elphie smiled.

"Jilla has successfully breast feed both babies. She, Pajul and their new son and daughter are all settled in bed together. She'd like to say goodnight…or good very early morning as the case may be." Gwenot laughed lightly.

"I guess I truly can sleep through anything." Glinda grinned as Elphie helped her up off of the sofa.

"Let's hope those babies take after their cousin." Gwenot smiled and Glinda giggled.

-x-

"Awwww Elphie look." Glinda said softly as they looked into Jilla's makeshift room. Jilla and Pajul were asleep, each holding one of the babies.

"Isn't that just the sweetest scene?" She said with a little happy sniffle.

"Pajul looks both thrilled and terrified." Elphie smiled.

"They both fell asleep almost instantly." Namom smiled as she came over to the doorway.

"We don't have they heart to put the babies in the cradle."

"They look so content all snuggled there together." Glinda said.

"And the girl looks so much like Pajul, except with red hair."

"She does." Namom smiled.

"Do they have names picked out?" Elphie asked as they headed back to the sitting room.

"Greda told me that they picked out a boy's and a girl's name, both that honor Pajul's grandfather, a few months ago." Namom said.

"Pajul's grandfather lived with him while he was growing up." Glinda said for Elphie's benefit.

"He died when Pajul was sixteen."

"I've heard him speak of his grandfather with great fondness." Elphie said.

"His parents should be here in a few hours. They don't want to reveal the names until then. I suggest that we all go and get some sleep while we can. Tomorrow is going to be a little hectic I think. I mean today." Namom smiled.

"I think that is a very good idea." Greda smiled as she joined them in the hallway.

"I wish I could have held the babies one more time tonight, and said goodnight to Jilla. I'm so proud of her." Glinda said sleepily.

"We all are." Namom smiled.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time to spend with the babies before we go back to Shiz." Elphie said as Glinda leaned against her.

"Come on sleepyhead."

After a brief round of goodnights, everyone headed to their rooms. Glinda and Elphie both changed quickly then Elphie went over to Glinda's room.

"Would you like for me to tuck you in my sweet." Elphie smiled at her sleepy love, who was sitting on the side of the bed.

"I would like that." Glinda said but stood up instead of lying down. She put her arms around Elphie's neck and gave her a nice hug then a soft kiss.

"You are going to be a great mother Elphie." Glinda said.

"What brought this on Lyndie?" Elphie chuckled.

"You were so good with little boy. They really need names soon." Glinda chuckled sleepily.

"The way you knew to put that cloth over his little…you know, when you were diapering him. He really got Pajul earlier." She giggled.

"I have a little brother remember. I learned the hard way." Elphie laughed as she guided Glinda down onto the bed.

"And I don't think that one bit of knowledge will determine how good a mother I will be."

"Oh I have lots of other evidence. You do an excellent job of tucking into bed, for example." Glinda said as she got under her covers.

"Since motherhood is a ways off. I think I'll just try to be a doting fiancée." Elphie chuckled as she adjusted the covers and helped Glinda get settled. When she was, she kissed her forehead, her cheek then her lips, softly caressing her face as she went.

"I love you my precious girl." Elphie said.

"I love you too Elphie. Goodnight." Glinda replied then gave Elphie a nice kiss.

"Good night Lyndie." Elphie said as she stood up.

"Elphie." Glinda said, as Elphie was getting ready to leave.

"Yes my sweet?" Elphie smiled as she turned around.

"You don't have to try to be a doting fiancé. You already are one. A wonderful one." Glinda said.

"Well that makes two of us then." Elphie said and went back to give Glinda another kiss.

X

"You may be small little man, but you certainly have a hardy appetite." Pajul smiled proudly as he watched Jilla nurse their son.

"You'd better save some for your big sister, though." He added with a chuckle as their daughter started to cry.

"I'm fairly certain that I have plenty." Jilla said, trying to smile even though she was tired and sore.

"Trade you." Pajul chuckled as he reached for his son.

"I think he needs a change." Jilla said as Pajul took one baby from her arms then placed another one in.

"I'm on it." Pajul said.

"Oh latch on already." Jilla said as she tried to shift the little girl in her arms a little so she could better nurse.

"He smiled at me." Pajul said excitedly.

"You're happy to have that ole wet diaper off aren't you Ash. Yes you are." He said in a silly voice.

"By the way Juls, you are never touching my breasts ever again. Oy!" Jilla said.

"Whatever you say Jilly, you're the mama." Pajul sing-songed as he tickled his son's stomach.

"Oh for Oz's sake stop that." Jilla said tiredly.

"I'm sorry Jilla." Pajul said as he carefully sat down beside his wife and his daughter with his son in his arms.

"No, I'm sorry." Jilla sighed then looked down at her daughter as she stroked her hair.

"She looks like you."

"And he looks like you." Pajul said.

"We are so very lucky. We talked about having two kids."

"Not at once." Jilla said.

"How are we going to manage? We aren't even ready for the one." Jilla said.

"We'll be fine Jilla. We will get another crib and until we do they can bunk together. It's not like they are not used to it." Pajul chuckled and Jilla smiled in spite of herself.

"Don't worry so much mother of my children." He said and then kissed her lips softly.

"This from the man who passed out when he heard he was having twins." Jilla chuckled and the little girl at her breast squirmed and whimpered

"Sorry Nini." She said as she stroked the baby's cheek.

"I was overcome with happiness." Pajul smiled.

"I think she is finished." Jilla said as she shifted the baby and redid her nightdress.

"My two beautiful redheaded girls." Pajul smiled then kissed his wife then daughter.

"I'll put them in the cradle so you can catch another nap. My parents will be here soon." Pajul said.

"No, just leave them here. We can all nap together. We did before." Jilla said.

"Whatever you say. You're the mama." Pajul smiled as he helped get everyone settled.

"I am aren't I?" Jilla smiled then kissed her son and daughter.

X

"Good morning Grandma." Gwenot smiled as she walked into the garden room.

"Good morning Gwen." Greda smiled as Gwenot kissed her check.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Gwenot asked as she sat down.

"A few hours. Robil however, was far too wound up to sleep. Why are you up?" Greda said as she poured her sister a cup of coffee.

"I wanted to talk to you about something before your in laws arrive." Gwenot said.

"Thank you." She added as she accepted the cup.

"Something is concerning you." Greda stated and Gwenot smiled at her.

"A bit. Do you have any notion about how the Newboron's will react to Galinda and Elphaba being engaged?" Gwenot asked.

"I hadn't thought about that." Greda mused.

"But I do not believe it will be an issue, at least not in the long run. Given the circumstances I doubt they will paying enough attention to the girls to pick up on anything. But I will talk to Pajul about it." Greda said.

"I don't want to make it an issue if it is not, but I'd appreciate that. Galinda has not brought it up so I can only assume they are not concerned. I'm comfortable with just letting it fall out as it will." Gwenot said.

"It is conceivable that they already know. Their presentation to Munchkinland made news in this part of Gillikin." Greda said.

"That's true. I suppose we will just have to see. Luckily they are not the ones in the spotlight this time." Gwenot smiled.

"Ah and I hear the sweet wails of the ones who are. I think I'll go check on them." Greda said.

"You are going to be a terrific grandmother." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm looking forward to the on the job training." Greda chuckled.

X

"You wanted to see me Jilla?" Gwenot said as she came into Jilla's room. Greda had just helped her take a sponge bath and she was relaxing in an over stuffed chair.

"Yes Aunt Gwen. Mom told me that you and she were going over to my apartment to tidy up and collect some things for us after my in laws get here." Jilla said.

"We are." Gwenot confirmed.

"I'd like to run something by you, a surprise for Galinda and Elphaba, if you approve. But I also need your help." Jilla said.

"I'm intrigued but I am not sure that I understand." Gwenot said.

"When Galinda and Elphaba were in here with us a little bit ago, Galinda mentioned that today was the one year anniversary of them getting engaged. I think she may have had a little something planned that isn't possible now. She didn't say so outright and she didn't sound upset or anything, it's just a feeling that I had. Galinda and Elphaba were so helpful when I went into labor that I want to give them a little surprise, to help them celebrate. I have an idea, but I cannot do anything about it. I'd like to enlist your help, if you approve." Jilla explained.

"I'd be happy to help." Gwenot smiled.

"Great. Here was what I was thinking." Jilla said with a smile.

X

"Mom. Dad. What took you so long?" Pajul said as he hugged his father and then his mother.

"We are so sorry son. We were out of the house when your telegram arrived. We weren't expecting that summons so soon." Mr. Newboron said as he helped his wife off with her coat.

"How is Jilla? The baby has arrived, yes?" Mrs. Newboron asked.

"Jilla is great and yes your grandchildren have arrived." Pajul said with a broad grin.

"Grand. Children. As in more than one?" Mrs. Newboron said, unsure that she heard correctly.

"Jilla had twins. A boy and a girl." Pajul said then was drawn into a hug.

"That's my boy." Mr. Newboron said as he clapped his son on the shoulder.

"Two babies."

"It was a big shock. I can't wait for you to meet them. Jilla was getting a bath. I'll see if she is finished. Her family is in the sitting room." Pajul said.

"Why are you all here instead of at your apartment?" Mr. Newboron said.

"Never mind that. What are my grandchildren's names?" Mrs. Newboron asked excitedly.

"We were waiting until you arrived to announce their names. And we will tell you the whole story of why we are here in due course." Pajul said as they got to the sitting room.

"Hey everyone my parents are finally here." He said with a smile as they walked in.

"Mom, Dad you remember Jilla's grandmother Giselium Arduenna." Pajul said.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Ma'am." Mr. Newboron smiled and Mrs. Newboron nodded.

"You as well, especially under such joyous circumstances." Namom smiled as she rose from her chair.

"Pajul, I'll continue with the introductions. You can go and see if Jilla and the babies are ready." She added.

"I will, thanks Namom." Pajul said happily and then left in a hurry.

"I'm not sure his feet have touched the ground since he held his children for the first time." Namom chuckled.

"Now let's ensure that those babies' families know one another."

X

"Jilly, are you decent?" Pajul said, cracking the door open.

"My parents finally arrived."

"Oh good." I'm ready and the kids have just been feed. Perfect timing." Jilla smiled.

"Thanks for helping Aunt Gwen. This surprise will be better than I thought."

"I hope so." Gwenot smiled.

"Why don't I go out and say hello to your parents then send them on back." She added.

"Thanks Aunt Gwen." Pajul smiled as he took his daughter from her.

By the time Gwenot got out to the sitting room Samion and Robil and Greda were there as well. After brief greeting, Mr. And Mrs. Newboron went to go meet their new grandchildren.

X

"Hi Jilla!" Glinda said when her cousin walked into the sitting room.

"Where's your new family?"

"I'm giving them a little time alone together before the official presentation." Jilla said then sat down carefully.

"And me a little breather. I love Verdna but she is a little too much of a hoverer for my comfort level." She added with a smile.

"I can't wait to hear their names and meet them properly." Glinda said.

"We are doing that, right?"

"We most definitely are." Namom said.

"Are Pajul's parents okay with our tradition of naming infants?"

"We explained it and they think it is a wonderful idea. We already told them that the names are to honor Grifil's father. Where are Dad, Uncle Samion and Aunt Gwen?" Jilla asked.

"The men are smoking, Gwen is upstairs. I'll go fetch them." Greda said.

"I'll go get my mom." Glinda said.

"Mom can, stay here and visit with me." Jilla said, just in case her Aunt was working on the surprise.

"I'll be right back." Greda smiled. Glinda eyed her cousin suspiciously then chuckled and went to sit down beside her.

"Don't look at me like that. You are the one who wanted some cousin snuggle time. It might be awhile before I'm baby free again." Jilla chuckled.

"That's true." Glinda smiled then leaned against Jilla.

"You are so happy." She stated.

"I am." Jilla said.

For close to half an hour Namom, Jilla, Glinda and Elphie chatted about how different Lurlinemas was going to be this year, incorporating others into the conversation as they came in.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Pajul said as he came into the sitting room. His parents followed behind, each carrying a baby.

"They are." Namom smiled as Robil helped Jilla up off of the sofa. She took her daughter from Pajul's mom then offered the woman her spot on the sofa. Grifil handed over his grandson to his son then sat down in the spot that Glinda vacated for him. She went over to where Elphie was sitting and the Newborns did not seem to notice that Elphie got up, offered Glinda her chair then sat down on the arm. Namom had introduced Elphie as Glinda's fiancé in a very casual nonchalant way and sensed nothing but a mild sense of confusion. She wasn't sure if that was due to their excitement about the babies or to the fact they really didn't care.

"I'm not sure if I can get through this dry-eyed." Jilla said with a chuckle.

"My hormones have a mind of their own still."

"I'll just be a mess on my own." Pajul laughed.

"Okay, we've told you already that we decided on a boy's and a girl's name to honor my Grandpa Ashoman. So now Jilla and I are pleased as punch to formally introduce you all to the newest members of our family."

"I present our son, Ashler and our daughter Asnina. Already lovingly known as Ash and Nini." Jilla said then wiped away tears from her eyes.

"Stupid hormones."

There was a brief buzz of approval over the name selection then Namom got up and went over to Jilla and Pajul. She took a baby in each arm then kissed each one on the head.

"Ash and Nini, I am your great grandmother, Namom. On behalf of the Arduenna family, I welcome you into our fold with a joyous heart. You are both wanted and loved." She said then kissed each one again before handing them to Pajul's mother.

"Hello little Ash and Nini. I am your Granny V." Verdna smiled then kissed them both. She already had grandchildren who bestowed her moniker.

"Welcome to the Newboron family. I'll have your booties and caps knitted before you know it." She chuckled then gave the children to her husband.

"I'm your Grandpa G. And I know that you two will do your namesake proud. Welcome Ash and Nini." Grifil said with a smile then gave one baby to Gwenot and one to Robil.

"Welcome to the Varlet family little ones." Greda smiled then gently caressed each little cheek.

"As our first grandchildren you have the honor of calling us whatever you like. I cannot wait to hear it." Greda said.

"What she said." Robil smiled.

"And make it something good. I've always thought that grandmother and grandfather were a little stuffy." He added with a chuckle then handed Nini to Samion as Gwenot took Ash from Greda.

"I am your great Aunt Gwen." Gwenot smiled then kissed each little head.

"And I am you great Uncle Samion." Samion smiled.

"But I don't think I look a day older than just Uncle." He laughed and everyone chuckled.

"The Uplands welcome you into our family with love and laughter."

After Samion gave the babies a kiss Glinda took one and Elphie, somewhat hesitantly took the other. They had a brief discussion on if it was wise or even proper for her to participate in a family tradition such as this and Glinda had assured her, in no uncertain terms that it was both.

"Hi babies." Glinda bubbled.

"Little Ash and Nini. Your nicknames are very cute. I am your second cousin, Glinda but you can just call me Auntie." She said bouncing the whole time. She was holding Ash, who was getting a bit fussy, but her bouncing settled him down.

"Welcome to Oz children." Elphie said with a smile.

"I am, or rather, I will eventually be your Auntie Elphaba." Elphie said. Gwenot saw Pajul's parents look at one another but sensed only a vague unease from them. She knew that could be from Elphaba's title or coloring as much as anything else.

"I'm going to let you in on your first family secret." Glinda grinned.

"Grandmas and grandpas may spoil you rotten, but Aunties will let you get away with murder." She said with a giggle as Jilla took the baby from her.

"We'll talk." Jilla chuckled to her son.

"Kids, you have a big, boisterous, and very loving family on both sides. You'll get used to it. I did." Pajul chuckled and Namom laughed.

"So did I, mostly." Elphie said softly to Glinda as Nini started to wail.

X

For a while the family sat around cooing at the babies and chatting about what needed to be done to accommodate the surprise of twins. Eventually the babies become fussy, wanting to be fed and Greda announced that everyone else needed to be as well. The mothers minus Jilla went into the kitchen to prepare brunch, the fathers, including Pajul, went out to the garden to smoke and Elphie and Glinda accompanied Jilla back to her room. In about forty-five minutes, brunch was announced. Jilla put her sleeping babies in the cradle and headed to the dining room. In less than ten minutes she was back with Pajul in tow and the babies as well as the cradle were transported to the dining room.

While the families were enjoying brunch and some friendly, casual chitchat a telegram arrived saying that one of Pajul's brothers, his family and some cousins who lived close by were going to come by to see the babies. Two of the cousins asked to stay the night. Greda assured the Newborons that there was plenty of room and Pajul offered up their apartment since Jilla had decided that she wanted to stay there with her parents until they got their bearings.

After brunch plans for the afternoon were made. After much discussion it was decided that Namom would stay at the house and the men would go to the market to get food for grilling out that night as well as go look for another crib, bassinet and other necessary furniture. The new grandmothers happily volunteered to go and buy baby supplies, including new clothes, more diapers and other things that grandmothers deemed essential. Jilla attempted to edit the list that was already being formed but she was waved away with a chuckled 'grandmother's prerogative.' Gwenot said that she would go and take care of things at Jilla and Pajul's apartment. Glinda said that she and Elphie would go help but Gwenot suggested that this might be a good time for Glinda to relax and center from all the excitement and perhaps take a nap. She was very grateful to have a real and valid reason to keep her daughter away from the apartment. Glinda started to protest but Elphie agreed that would be a good idea because she was starting to see minute signs of empathic stress in Glinda's bearing. Jilla said that she was planning on getting in another nap before a new influx of family and they could sleep while the babies were. Glinda said that she could center at the apartment because she didn't want her mother to have to do all of that by herself. Samion, who knew that a surprise was being planned that involved the apartment, said that he would leave the shopping to the new father and grandfathers and would go with his wife to help out at the apartment. After that Glinda had no more arguments and agreed to stay and nap with Jilla. Wanting to be useful in some way, Elphie volunteered to clean up the brunch dishes while everyone was napping. With a plan in place, everyone went off to freshen up then cabs were summoned.

X

"So Galinda, did you get a nice nap in?" Gwenot asked. She and Samion were the first of the family to make it back to the house.

"I did, but it was in two parts." Glinda giggled.

"Ash became very fussy. Namom said that he might be a little colicky." Jilla said.

"And it was my Elphie to the rescue. She's great with tummy troubles." Glinda grinned proudly.

"Actually it was Namom who first said that Ocimum basilicum was a good colic remedy." Elphie pointed out.

"Although she called it basil." Jilla chuckled.

"But you knew that already and said that it could be made into a tea for Jilla to drink that would help Ash's tummy." Glinda said to Elphie.

"I didn't thank you for making it taste minty by the way." Jilla added.

"You are welcome. I used Mentha spicata, which is also good for stomach aches and is mild enough for infants." Elphie replied shyly.

"And that is…" Glinda chuckled.

"It tasted like spearmint." Jilla said.

"I apologize. That's what it is." Elphie smiled sheepishly and Glinda beamed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well it worked because after this last feeding he let out quite a burp. So did Nini" Jilla smiled.

"And a toot too. Did you know that baby farts are really stinky?" Glinda said making a face.

"Lyndie, that word." Elphie chuckled.

"Jilla said it first." Glinda grinned.

"Guilty." Jilla said.

"Toot implies something adorable. What that child did was anything but." She laughed.

"Sounds like you had a bit of a hectic afternoon." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh it wasn't so bad. Elphie did most of the work. She made up a couple of different teas and something to put on their tongues if that didn't work." Glinda laughed.

"It gave her something relaxing to do while we napped."

"Greda has a very well stocked herb cabinet." Elphie said, blushing slightly.

"And thank heavens for that." Jilla chuckled.

"If we were at my house, Pajul would be going to the market. Or summoning a doctor."

Since the babies were sleeping peacefully, Jilla went out into the sitting room. Namom joined them and the women had a nice talk until the rest of the family started to filter in. The men came in first and Pajul stayed to fill them in on what they bought while the older men went to get Samion and start the grilling process. The grandmothers came in about twenty minutes later loaded down with bags and boxes. They went to get the babies and for the next hour they sorted through a wide variety of cute infant clothes, toys and even a few special things for the new mommy.

"Oh dear, I forgot something at the apartment." Gwenot said as the men were heading back outside.

"I can't imagine anything else we could need." Pajul said as he tickled Nini's face with the ear of a stuffed rabbit.

"It was Jilla's things." Gwenot said.

"I volunteer Galinda and Elphaba to go retrieve whatever it is." Jilla said before Gwenot could and Glinda looked at her oddly.

"What? Everyone else got out today, except me. And trust me when I tell you I am not getting into a bumpy carriage anytime soon." She added

"It is a beautiful day out there." Gwenot smiled.

"What do you say Elphie? A nice carriage ride before the onslaught?" Glinda grinned.

"I'd like that." Elphie said.

"There is a big bag on the sofa." Gwenot said and Elphie nodded.

"There is no need to rush darlings. Pajul's family is not due in for an hour or so." Gwenot said as they were putting on their cloaks and gloves.

"Momsie, I get the vague feeling that you are up to something." Glinda said.

"All right darling, I confess. I left that bag there on purpose." Gwenot said truthfully, but very incompletely.

"You are clever." Glinda grinned.

"We will take the long way. And linger once we get there."

"Enjoy yourselves." Gwenot smiled.

"My mom is clever and sneaky." Glinda giggled when they were settled in the cab that Samion hailed for them.

"Thank Oz." She added with a happy sigh as she snuggled against Elphie.

She gave the driver the address then told him to go the long way through the park.

X

"I wonder how long Jilla and Pajul will stay in this apartment?" Elphie said as they walked down the hallway towards the apartment.

"Well it only has one extra bedroom. Boy and girl babies and toddlers won't mind sharing a room, I wouldn't imagine, but after that there might be complaints." Glinda chuckled.

"Could be. Shell started calling girls 'silly poopoo heads' when he was four." Elphie chuckled as she took the key from a giggling Glinda.

"You let him get away with that?" Glinda chuckled.

"I told him that if he wanted to tell me that girls were that, he could but he was not permitted to say it to the girls. He thought that was very unfair." Elphie smiled.

"Let me guess, he called you a silly poopoo head." Glinda laughed.

"Actually he did." Elphie chuckled as she opened the door.

"Whoa, look at this." Glinda said when the first thing she saw was a big bouquet of Gillikin roses on the coffee table along with a card with their names on it.

"My mom is sneakier than we thought." She grinned and opened the card.

"_My darling girls," _Glinda read out loud.

"Jilla wished to surprise you with something to help you celebrate the anniversary of your engagement because she knows that Galinda loves this sort of thing and that the twins arrival might have prevented anything she might have planned."

"My cousin is sneaky as well." Glinda grinned.

"Very." Elphie blushed.

"_She thought a quiet evening of dinner and dancing would do the trick. To that end, dinner will be delivered from Jilla's favorite bistro at seven thirty. The table in the dining room is set and ready." _ Glinda read with a great deal of bubbling.

"Come on Elphie." Glinda said as she tugged Elphie towards the small dining area.

"Oh wow." She sighed when she saw the formally set table with a candle in the middle of it. Elphie took the letter from Glinda's hand, her glasses from her purse and continued reading.

"_There is a bottle of nectar and one of juice in the icebox along with a light appetizer to tide you over. The victrola is set up in the living room. I also packed some appropriate clothes, shoes and accessories for the both of you." _Elphie read.

"That must have been why Daddy rushed out to the cab without saying goodbye, he had our bag. Jilla and my mother are wonderful. Let's see that they brought." Glinda said happily.

"Wait Lyndie. It says to here in the letter." Elphie chuckled and Glinda took the letter back.

"Before you go and see what I packed for you there is something else. When your father volunteered to come along, I told about some concerns I had. We discussed this together and decided that since some of Pajul's family is coming in unexpectedly and will be staying the night, we thought it might be easier if you two just stayed there at the apartment." Glinda read.

"Oh wow…all night. An all night date. How romantic." Glinda sighed.

"I'm not sure romance figured into their reasoning." Elphie smiled.

"Continue reading."

"_Pajul has mentioned that his brother can be a bit boisterous. With all of the excitement of the twins and a family reunion of sorts we did not want you to be overwhelmed empathically Galinda or Elphaba to be uncomfortable. This seemed to be the most practical arrangement given the circumstances. The building is very safe and we trust you two implicitly. We are comfortable with you staying there on your own. However if you do not wish to do so for whatever reason, simply ask the doorman to summon a cab for you to come back to the brownstone. Other arrangements can be easily made. If you do decide to stay, I expect you back by no later than ten thirty tomorrow morning. We will be having a big family lunch and you can meet Pajul's family then._

_Enjoy your evening girls."_

"Well this was an unexpected twist. We get a whole night alone here together." Glinda bubbled.

"Dinner, dancing, hanky panky. Momsie may not of had romance in mind, but I'm certain that she knew I would."

"So you wish to stay here all night?" Elphie asked.

"I do, do you?" Glinda asked.

"I do. But the romantic reasons are secondary." Elphie smiled.

"I love that Momsie is so pragmatic." Glinda sighed.

"Perhaps we should send her a thank you note and tell her we will be staying." Elphie said.

"Great idea, I'll do that and you draw us a warm oil bath. We have three hours until dinner." Glinda giggled.

"A bath does sound nice." Elphie smiled.

"Happy anniversary of the night you proposed to me." Glinda said softly then kissed Elphie's lips.

"Happy anniversary of the night you accepted my proposal then proposed to me in return." Elphie smiled then returned the kiss. The kiss segued into a deep, explorative one accompanied by caresses and happy little sighs.

"We really need to remember to thank Jilla." Glinda said when she could talk.

"Thank her in the note." Elphie smiled as she tickled the corner of Glinda's smile.

"What note?" Glinda said.

"The one we are sending to the brownstone." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I was distracted." Glinda giggled.

"Distract me one more time then we'll draft it."

"How about we draft it, send it then I'll make you forget that we did." Elphie said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I like the way you think." Glinda bubbled then tugged Elphie towards the small parlor where Jilla's desk was.

"This is a better anniversary celebration than anything I had planned. One day I may have to thank the twins too."


	186. Chapter 186

Glinda looked across the table at the girl she adored. The flickering light from the candles, small fire in the fireplace and the sparkled ceiling made her emerald skin luminescent. Elphie was chuckling at something silly that Glinda had just said and it was just starting to transition into a bright and beautiful smile. Her eyes shimmered from both the light and her contentment. She focused her gaze onto Elphie's lips as the smile reformed on the rim of her wine goblet as she took a sip of her nectar. As the goblet moved she saw the subtle movement of those lips forming words before she actually heard the sound.

"I'm a bit afraid to ask what has captured you so." Elphie chuckled softly as she placed her glass back on the table.

"Oh, just you. All this flickering light on your luminescent emerald skin just takes my breath away." Glinda sighed happily.

"And the way your lips move from a smile to a sip of nectar to forming words is mesmerizing."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that, except for a slight blush." Elphie said with a smile.

"So I am just going to pose the question that I had before the silliness of what sort of pasta babies would result if my angel hair pasta got together with your manicotti started."

"That did get a bit silly, even for me. Okay then, no more pasta babies." Glinda giggled.

"Now, what is on that beautiful sexy mind of yours?"

"You know, given that lilt in your voice and that gleam in your eyes, perhaps I should just leave well enough alone." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"If that is what you want." Glinda said with a mischievous chuckle.

"But you know I have ways to get it out of you."

"True. Even though it is usually by unfair means." Elphie smiled.

"Hey means are means. And you have a few unfair ones in your arsenal as well." Glinda grinned.

"If you are referring to the times that I walk from the bathroom to the closet in my undergarments, that is not a means to persuade." Elphie chuckled.

"Well it could be. It would really work." Glinda giggled.

"Somewhere along the way we lost track of this conversation." Elphie laughed.

"Why don't I just pose my original query? As soon as you stop imagining me walking around in my undergarments, that is."

"You are in your black silk ones." Glinda grinned then chuckled.

"Perhaps a change of location would help. All this candlelight illuminating your skin, hair and eyes is very distracting."

"Ah, it's one of those evenings. Okay then, why don't we take our desserts over to the sofa?" Elphie asked as she rose from her chair.

"You're just now realizing that it is one of those kind of evenings?" Glinda chuckled as Elphie held her chair for her.

"Well it seemed relatively normal for a romantic evening alone, until the pasta conversation." Elphie replied and Glinda giggled and pulled her into a hug.

"You started that, you know." Glinda chuckled as she tickled the corner of Elphie's lips when they parted. Her eyes were twinkling merrily, baiting Elphie to respond.

"Okay, I'll play along." Elphie smiled.

"How did I start that totally ridiculous pasta conversation?"

"You pointed out the difference in the appearances of our respective pastas and wondered how they were created." Glinda replied as her finger followed Elphie's smiled and tickled the tiny crinkle that formed.

"I must be overcome by the flickering candlelight on your hair, eyes and face as well because that made sense in an odd way." Elphie chuckled.

"I really want to kiss your smile." Glinda said softly.

"Feel free." Elphie said as she broadened her smile just a little.

Glinda caressed Elphie's cheek with her finger for a beat then captured Elphie's upper lip in a soft kiss. Elphie responded by gently cupping Glinda's cheek and taking Glinda's lower lip between hers. A playful battle for lips ensued, slowly segueing into a complex, explorative kiss that ended as playfully as it started.

X

"Paj, your father in law certainly has a way with a grill." Pajul's brother, Podrin, said as he patted his stomach.

"Those ribs were outstanding."

"Robil does take his grilling seriously. Greda says it's his religion." Pajul chuckled as he led his brother out to the front stoop. His father and male cousins were helping Robil clean the grill and pit while getting a lesson or two and the women were either cleaning up in the kitchen or fussing over the babies.

"As are these." He added as he pulled two of his father in law's prime cigars out of his coat pocket.

"And here is the other reason I love visiting here." Podrin replied as he took one of the cigars. Pajul chuckled as he snipped the end off of his cigar then his brother's. They lit the cigars and for a few quiet minutes they savored the cigars and got comfortable sitting on the steps.

"So what's on your mind big brother?" Pajul smiled.

"Something I've been waiting for since your wedding day. Getting to have a father-to-father chat with my baby brother. Give you some advice." Podrin chuckled.

"Well if that advice is 'don't let the wife see that you know how to change a diaper' Pop has already covered that." Pajul laughed.

"Well that was part of it." Podrin laughed.

"But I'm glad to see that Pop is on top of things."

For fifteen or twenty minutes the brothers talked about sleepless nights, smelly diapers and other things associated with a new life with an infant in the house. Pajul joked that he was doubling the advice since he had double the infants. They talked about his feelings about having twins and Podrin teased him about fainting. Even with the teasing Pajul was grateful for this time with his brother. Even with the seven-year age difference between them, they had always been close.

"All of this is some really good advice. I hope I can remember it when I have a squalling baby in each arm and a wife cranky from lack of sleep." Pajul chuckled.

"Oh, you'll survive… the babies anyway. Jilla is anyone's guess." Podrin smiled and Pajul laughed outright.

"No kidding." Pajul said.

"But I saved the most important advice for last." Podrin said seriously.

"I thought that don't mention baby weight was pretty important." Pajul smiled.

"Go on."

"One of the most important roles of a father, I think is being a good role model and assuring that your kids are exposed to good role models and good influences. Sometimes that means monitoring who is permitted to interact with them, especially when they are young and impressionable." Podrin said.

"I agree. But where are you going with this Po?" Pajul said evenly.

"Your wife's cousin. I'm concerned…." Podrin started.

"Stop right there big brother." Pajul interrupted firmly.

"Galinda is Jilla's favorite cousin and…"

"I know all of that Paj. I like Galinda too but are you sure you want her and her female fiancé as role models for your impressionable children." Podrin said stressing the word female.

"You mean as opposed to our alcoholic cousin in there and his thief brother who is currently incarcerated." Pajul said angrily.

"That's completely different. Cilk doesn't drink around the kids and you know perfectly well that Sulym just got caught up with the wrong crowd. They can be rehabilitated and monitored. We know about them and how they are. What do you really know about what makes women love other women?" Podrin said.

"What do we know about why anyone falls in love with anyone. Nothing at all. Why is this any of your business anyway?" Pajul said.

"It's not like you interact with the Uplands very much."

"You are my business little brother." Podrin said.

"Mom and Pop put you up to this, didn't they?" Pajul said.

"They have some mild concerns but it was actually Fasna who brought this up to me." Podrin said.

"I should have known that your wife would have an opinion on this." Pajul said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Podrin asked.

"She has an opinion on everything, whether she is informed on it or not. Maybe she isn't a good influence to expose my children too." Pajul said.

"Now you are just sounding like a petulant child. I only brought this up because… well it will be brought up." Podrin said.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Pajul said irritably.

"How you planning to explain to your kids why Auntie Galinda is married to Auntie Elphaba instead of to an Uncle Someone." Podrin said.

"The same way I'll explain why Uncle Po is married to Aunt Fas. They fell in love and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. And you know, that whole question is really insulting on many levels." Pajul said.

"How in Oz is a reasonable question that is bound to come up, insulting?" Podrin.

"Because it assumes that Jilla's family, my family is going to treat Galinda and Elphaba differently than other married couples, that they won't be integrated into our children's live from day one. And that we are not capable of teaching and showing them what unconditional love is all about. I'm sure that they will have questions but by the time they are old enough to ask them, it will not be because they think something is wrong with Auntie Galinda and Auntie Elphaba being married." Pajul said.

"Okay, okay. Settle down. I wasn't trying to insult you. It's clear that this is a touchy subject for you." Podrin said.

"Let's just drop it."

"Let's not. I'd rather get it out in the open now, instead of when it might influence my impressionable children." Pajul said a bit angrily.

"Come on. Family meeting." He said seriously as he got up from the step.

X

"Didn't you say something about have a question or something." Glinda said about half an hour after they decided to have dessert on the sofa.

"It almost seems like a moot point now." Elphie smiled.

"Oh go ahead. We need to take a break anyway." Glinda grinned.

"Although I really would like to pick up where we left off. That was some very inventive kissing." She giggled.

"I was just trying to keep up with whatever you were doing." Elphie chuckled.

"Which you did admirably." Glinda giggled.

"Now what's on your mind? And more importantly, will it lead to more making out?"

"It probably will, since most everything does at times like this. What I was wondering was why you wanted to take our oil bath before dinner. I would have thought that you would want to save it to end our evening."

"Ah, a very good question. Which, by the way, will lead to making out." Glinda giggled.

"Thank you. And I thought so." Elphie chuckled.

"Since we were going to change clothes for dinner anyway, I thought it would be nice to have a nice relaxing soak before we did." Glinda said.

"But we would have had to change into our nightclothes eventually so I don't…" Elphie started and Glinda saw the familiar spark of a thought registering in her mind.

"Wait, you wanted to go straight to a silk and satin night but without our usual silk and satin."

"Very good my love. I'm impressed." Glinda giggled.

"I'm getting a great deal of practice figuring this stuff out." Elphie smiled.

"And having the cheese and cracker appetizers in the tub was very nice."

"I love doing that. Feeding one another while we talk. Then exchanging those massages. I think my favorite was the foot massage." Glinda sighed.

"The one where I massaged your feet or the one where you massaged my legs with your feet?" Elphie laughed.

"Both actually." Glinda giggled.

"And I don't think I thanked you for the naked dancing afterwards."

"It was my pleasure, I assure you." Elphie smiled.

"I've grown very fond of those naked dances. I love the feel of your warm, soft skin against mine. And the way I can feel and see every movement of your body."

"Mmmmmmm, I love the same things. And you know what else?" Glinda said softly.

"What?" Elphie smiled.

"When you dip me. You always caress me so softly as you lower and raise me. And you kiss my neck." Glinda said with a little shiver.

"I enjoy that as well." Elphie said.

"Next time we naked dance we should do one of those trading places things that Chaxi recommended. That way you can share each other's experiences." Glinda said.

"Perhaps. But now, why don't we just dance." Elphie said.

"Why Miss Thropp, I thought that you would never ask." Glinda grinned as she accepted Elphie's hand.

For the rest of the evening they alternated between dancing and making out on the sofa, both by the light of only a flickering fire and twinkling stars. Sometimes they were playful and sometimes fueled by fervor but always passionate and romantic. At one point during a necessary cool down break they danced into the kitchen to get their long forgotten desserts.

"Elphie, propose to me again." Glinda said out of the blue as they danced slowly, holding one another tightly after a deep explorative kiss.

"All right my precious." Elphie smiled after a few beats then kissed Glinda. She took her hand and walked her to a spot in front of the fireplace then kissed her again.

"I can say in all honesty that everything we have gone through makes these words all the more poignant to me."

"We are celebrating more than just a proposal aren't we?" Glinda said and Elphie nodded seriously.

"Lyndie, I stand here looking at you and this room, and it still hard for me to fathom that I ended up in this situation. From the nightmare that was my existence to this, this unbelievable life. But all of the fear, humiliation, abuse and pain that I endured fades a little bit more into the background every time I see your smile, hear your adorable giggle, feel your soft touch, or feel the sting of your tears on my fingers. I may have been born to Melena and Frex, but it is you who gave me life." Elphie said, repeating verbatim the words she said the night she proposed.

"Lyndie, you are my best friend, my constant companion, my gentle lover. You guided me, led me, pulled, dragged, coaxed and nudged me into this amazing life I now have, even when I fought and fussed. I would be deeply honored if you would allow me to continue to share that life with you, because it is you that makes it worth living." She continued then with her hands trembling just like they were that night she took Glinda's left hand.

"Galinda Upland, will you please marry me and be my best friend, my constant companion and my gentle lover for the rest of our lives?" Elphie said softly then kissed the ring that was on Glinda's hand. Glinda sniffled and took Elphie's hands in hers.

"My memory is not like yours, but I think I remember mine too." Glinda sniffled.

"You hit me like a falling tree Elphie. I've always known what it is like to be loved and to love, but I never knew the utter and complete joy of loving unselfishly until you. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't not love and cherish you, I simply do not know how. You have given me the greatest gift that one person can give another, your heart. You allowed me the honor of learning to love and care for it and for you. Elphaba Thropp, will you please be my wife? Will you marry me and forever be my best friend, my constant companion and my gentle lover? Did I get it right?" Glinda said with tears streaming down her face.

"It was perfect." Elphie smiled as she wiped away the tears. She knew that some of the phrases were out of order from the original, but did not care.

"And yes, I will marry you."

"How grand, because I will marry you too." Glinda grinned through her sniffles.

"And much sooner than the last time I said yes."

"I love you so much Lyndie. More now than I did when I proposed and it amazes me that is even possible." Elphie said.

"I love you too Elphie. And it doesn't amaze me at all that I love you more now. I love you more everyday." Glinda smiled then caressed Elphie's cheek as she gazed into her eyes.

"You remembered our proposals. Do you remember our kiss?"

"Like it was yesterday." Elphie said softly then held up her hands, palms facing Glinda. Glinda smiled and placed her palms against Elphie's and they intertwined their fingers and felt their jolt, which was now stronger, flow through them. They brushed their lips together several times before staring a kiss that reaffirmed their desires and left them both trembling with emotion just as it did a year earlier.

"If the first anniversary of our engagement was this emotional." Elphie smiled as Glinda put some aloe oil on the faint tear mark on her cheek.

"I can't even begin to imagine what our first wedding anniversary will be like."

"It will be incredible. But let's finish this one first." Glinda chuckled.

"That's best." Elphie said.

"I believe a special song, and some dancing is in order."

"Uh-huh. Then can we fall asleep in each other's arms on the sofa? Just like we did in our library?" Glinda asked.

"As long as you don't fall off the sofa when you wake up." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Glinda giggled.

"I love you my wonderful fiancé."

"And I you, my equally wonderful fiancé." Elphie said then started to sing.

"I have never felt like this. For once I'm lost for words. Your smile has really thrown me…"

Elphie sang and she and Glinda danced then after several very intricate kisses they snuggled on the sofa and Glinda fell asleep in Elphie's arms. Elphie stroked her hair, listened to her snore and eventually drifted off to sleep remembering how nervous she was the night she proposed.

X

"Juls, I just can't believe the audacity of your sister in law." Jilla said softly as she put Nini down beside Ash in the cradle.

"I mean how dare she insinuate that the reason Galinda and Elphaba are not here is because we are ashamed of them."

"I'm not sure that is exactly what she meant." Pajul said.

"Yes it was." Jilla said resolutely.

"Okay maybe. But hopefully none of it will matter. They all got to vent off their concerns and promised to not to make an issue of it." Pajul said.

"Even so. But at least Aunt Gwen said that she sensed no real animosity towards them. Just a great deal of confusion and concern. Confusion I understand. The concern not so much." Jilla said.

"Really Jilla? You of all people should understand that." Pajul said gently. Jilla started to bristle then sighed, chuckled softly and put herself in her husband's arms.

"I guess that you are right." Jilla said.

"I am. And I am not concerned about my family. My parents will wrap their heads around this in due course and as for the others, who cares. It's not like they will be together a great deal." Pajul said.

"True. I'm glad you called that family meeting Juls. At least now we can have a nice family lunch tomorrow with everyone playing nice. Hopefully." Jilla said.

"Jilly please don't fret about this. I really don't think there is a need." Pajul said. Since becoming pregnant Jilla had become much more of a worrier than she ever had been and Greda warned him that was not likely to abate until her hormones were back in balance.

"I'll try not to." Jilla said then smiled.

"I loved the way you told your brother about how I might not have even gotten pregnant without Elphaba's help."

"That did surprise him." Pajul chuckled as Ash started to fuss.

"I'll get him." He said as he crawled over his wife to get to the cradle. A moment later Nini started to cry too.

"I'll take him. You get her." Jilla smiled then took Ash from Pajul.

"Okay little man, what do you need?"

"Jilla do you think the things we did to get pregnant is what made you have twins." Pajul said as he rocked his daughter in his arms.

"Who knows?" Jilla said as she checked her son's diaper.

"Maybe. But twins do run in my family."

"True." Pajul said as the babies' wails increased.

"Shall we bounce? It worked the last time."

"Why not? Neither is wet. They were just fed and had good burps." Jilla said as she shifted to the edge of the bed.

"Oh Jilly, this is sure going to be interesting." Pajul smiled as they bounced on the edge of the bed, each holding a baby.

"That's one way of looking at it." Jilla chuckled.

"To bad Galinda's not here. Nobody bounces better than her."

"Maybe we can create a cradle that bounces instead of rocks." Pajul said as Ash started to settle down.

"Get my father on it. He loves a project." Jilla said then kissed her son's cheek.

"How handsome you are going to be." She cooed as the boy squirmed in her arms.

"Uncle Samion can help." Pajul said.

"Do you think that they are going to stay as long as they were, since the babies already arrived?"

"I hope so. Although our plans for the new year are now a moot point." Jilla said.

"True. But I'm sure we will think of something. We always do." Pajul said.

"And…we have the best Lurlinemas gifts ever this year."

"That we do. And now they are both sleeping. I guess we should too. Feeding time is just around the corner." Jilla said.

"I love you my beautiful, brave wife." Pajul said then Leaned over and gave Jilla a very nice kiss.

"And I love you. But if you wake these kids your ass is grass." Jilla chuckled.

X

Happy Lurlinemas Eve eve everybody." Glinda bubbled as she and Elphie came through the door of the brownstone.

"Hello darlings." Gwenot said as the girls were removing their cloaks.

"I'm glad you made it on time."

"Sending a cab for us was a nice touch." Elphie chuckled.

"I thought so." Gwenot laughed lightly.

"Jilla and the babies are with Pajul's family in the sitting room. Galinda you remember his brother, Podrin and his wife Fasna, correct?"

"From the wedding, I do." Glinda confirmed.

"I need to tell you that Pajul felt the need to have a meeting with his family to clear up some issues they had surrounding you two's engagement." Gwenot said.

"Of course he did." Elphie said sarcastically.

"Oh no." Glinda sighed.

"From my understanding, it really wasn't anything major. And Pajul cleared the air well. I just told you so you would be aware. You just be yourselves and I'm sure everything will be fine." Gwenot said.

"They are leaving after lunch, right?" Glinda asked.

"Yes they are. Galinda, do not make me regret informing you of this." Gwenot said seriously.

"I won't Momsie. I promise." Glinda said.

"Good girl. Now why don't you go check on Nusee before you go say hello. He stayed up in the attic room with your father and me, since Pajul's family were in your rooms." Gwenot smiled.

"Lunch is very soon."

Glinda and Elphie went upstairs and found Nusee back in the room Elphie was using. He jumped into Elphie's hands and nuzzled them both furiously before giving them an annoyed mewl. They apologized to him for the inconvenience then talked about what Gwenot told them while they played with him.

"Are you ready to go meet Pajul's family." Glinda said when Nusee seemed to have forgiven them.

"As I ever am." Elphie smiled.

"I'm not going to let them bother me one little bit. Everything is too good. We get the tree this afternoon and we get to decorate it all together. And I'll bet Namom has already arranged to have the twins ornaments made…somehow." Glinda said.

"I can't see how, but she is quite clever." Elphie laughed.

"She is. Now kiss me then let's go be an adorable young engaged couple." Glinda giggled.

"I'll handle the kissing part. The adorable is all yours." Elphie laughed.

"Deal." Glinda grinned.


	187. Chapter 187

"We are not going in there Nuisance." Elphie said with a chuckle from the doorway to Glinda's room.

"Although that was a reasonable assumption on your part." She added as the small cat came scampering out of the room. She gazed for a moment at her sleeping love then smiled before turning away and heading towards the stairs with Nusee at her heels. It was very early in the morning but Elphie was thirsty and had decided to go down to the kitchen for a drink before settling on the sofa in Glinda's room with a book.

She made her way quietly down the curved stairway in the dim light she saw light coming from the sitting room, where the Lurlinemas tree had been set up the night before. She wondered if the light had just been accidentally left on because it was early, even for the early risers. Nusee ran ahead of her and went into the room, coming right back out again then going back in. That let Elphie know that someone was in there.

"You must be a morning person." Elphie heard Namom chuckle as she got to the room. She was startled when Namom appeared in the doorway just as she was getting ready to look in. Namom was a bit startled as well.

"Namom, I am sorry that I startled you." Elphie said sincerely.

"No harm done." Namom smiled.

"I thought that little Nusee might need to go outside. Is that why you are down here so early Elphaba?"

"I was going to get myself something to drink." Elphie said.

"I am sorry that we disturbed you. I didn't expect anyone to be up this early."

"Oh you two are not bothering me in the slightest. And it is quite early, even for me." " Namom said as she made her way back to her chair by the flickering fire

"Would you care to join me for some coffee? Or were you going to get a drink and go back upstairs to study." She asked. Namom knew that Elphie was an insomniac and it was now common knowledge that she tended to study even when on breaks from school.

"I would like to join you for some coffee." Elphie smiled after a few beats. She was going to go and study on Glinda's sofa but thought this would be a better use of her time because she really enjoyed having private conversations with Namom.

"Studying can wait. I am on break after all." She added with a slight chuckle.

"That sounded just a touch rehearsed." Namom teased gently as Elphie warmed up her coffee.

"Thank you darling."

"Glinda says if I say it often enough, I might actually believe it." Elphie laughed as she poured her own coffee. Namom laughed lightly and looked at the fire for a beat.

"You have some things in common with Gwenot you know. She was a studious one as well. Still is really. Her brothers tried to get her to get involved in more activities when she was young because they thought she was making them look bad by doing extra credit assignments and extra reading." Namom smiled.

"That trait must not be hereditary. Glinda said that reading lists were invented to keep students from having any fun." Elphie chuckled and Namom laughed.

"I'm sure that was very close to what Greda thought as well. Those girls were so different when they were children. But I guess that holds for most siblings." Namom smiled.

"Shell and I are really nothing alike. Except that he resembles me strongly." Elphie said.

"I have been sitting here thinking about my new great grandchildren. Will they lean towards hotheadedness like their mother or be calmer like their father. You just never really know. I've always thought that's what makes families so much fun. Diversity." Namom chuckled.

"I heard Pajul's mother say that she hopes that Ash gets more of Jilla than Nini does. She thinks that Jilla is just a little too outspoken to be ladylike." Elphie smiled.

"We all think that Jilla is a little too outspoken at times. But she comes by it honestly. I elicited many a tsk tsk and exasperated headshake from my elders in my day. Being a bit headstrong and confident is an Arduenna girl's legacy, but let's just say that some of us take that legacy farther than others." Namom laughed.

"It definitely took Pajul's parents some time to get used to her. For a while there we were unsure if they would even give their blessing. Partially because she is a sorceress and partially because she, on several occasions, called out Pajul's sister in law on her attitudes about all sorts of subjects."

"I'm familiar with being called out by Jilla." Elphie chuckled.

"Indeed you are Elphaba." Namom smiled warmly.

"Even though Jilla did apologize for her behavior, if Fasna had displayed the same maturity, insight and tolerance that you did, she and Jilla might be closer now."

"I did it for Glinda's sake." Elphie said shyly.

"I know that and so does Jilla, but that doesn't mean it didn't go a very long way to help Jilla come to terms with herself." Namom said reassuringly.

"By the way, when I was with Jilla a few hours ago and both babies were screaming away. She and Pajul were trying to figure a way to blame you and your herbs for them having twins." She added with a chuckle.

"I'll consider myself forewarned." Elphie laughed.

"Just remember to take the credit as well." Namom replied with a happy twinkle in her eye and Elphie smiled.

"Namom." Elphie said after a few quite minutes of sipping coffee and watching Nusee sleeping by the fire.

"Did Pajul's parents leave last night because of Glinda and I?"

"No Elphaba, not at all." Namom said firmly but kindly.

"The babies coming early changed everyone's schedule a bit. I'm sure you know that the Newborons were planning on coming in after the birth, not only to meet their grandchild but also to help out."

"Yes. But they were already here." Elphie said.

"Jilla and Pajul asked them to stay and told them they could use their apartment. Greda and Robil asked them as well. The Newboron's did consider it but in the end Verdna decided that since Jilla and Pajul were going to just stay here with the babies until after the holidays they would have more than enough help. They chose to hold to their original plans then return after the New Year when we have departed. The kids will be back in their apartment and Pajul will be returning to work. I think that Verdna just wants to be needed." Namom explained.

"That does make sense. Glinda was just a little concerned because she knew that they were uncomfortable around us last night." Elphie said.

"They were but as you well know being uncomfortable with something doesn't necessarily equate to disapproving of it." Namom said.

"That is true." Elphie conceded.

"And to be fair, even though the families get along well enough generally speaking, the Newboron's are always just a little uncomfortable here." Namom said.

"Apparently we are a tad bit too liberal and free thinking for them." She added with a merry chuckle.

"Interesting. I guess diversity in families is a relative concept." Elphie mused.

"Indeed." Namom said.

"I know that Pajul was happy that they agreed to stay later last night and help decorate the tree that the men brought back then take the last train out." She added.

"That was an enjoyable evening. Especially the manner in which they told how they found this very large tree." Elphie smiled.

"Ah yes. Robil has always had a flair for the dramatic and Samion can certainly weave a good tale. If it weren't for Pajul and Grifil, I'm not sure we have ever had the real, honest story." Namom laughed.

"I did find the part about the bear to be improbable." Elphie smiled.

"And speaking of real and honest stories. How did you get those ornaments made so quickly for the twins?" She asked.

"I see you are not satisfied with the Lurlinemas fairy came early explanation." Namom smiled.

"Let's just say that I know some people in the EC who owe me a few favors and leave it at that." She added with a conspiratorial chuckle.

"I don't have a problem with that but to give you fair warning, before we went to bed last night Glinda was hatching plans to get it out of you." Elphie laughed.

"Not at all surprising, but thank you for the warning." Namom smiled.

"I owed you one for telling me about Jilla and Pajul's plan." Elphie laughed lightly and Namom chuckled.

Elphie warmed up their coffee and she and Namom continued to talk about the previous evening and how much fun it had been, contrasting it with the slight tenseness that had punctuated brunch. Namom was glad that Elphaba had the opportunity to interact with Pajul's family a little. She knew that even though she would rarely see them, the fact that their first meeting was during such a joyous occasion might make it easier for them to eventually be comfortable around her. They had been talking for quite a while when they heard the babies crying followed by the door to the den opening and closing.

"More early risers." Namom chuckled then Pajul appeared in the doorway. He was dressed only in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, his hair was a mess and he was unshaven.

"Juice. Jilla wants juice." Pajul said then disappeared.

"He looks very tired." Elphie said.

"Oh he will survive." Namom chuckled.

"He is thriving on all of this. Which is actually keeping Jilla sane. She loves those babies but is still unsure of how to juggle it all."

"I do not blame her. When Glinda talks about having children I get the similar feelings." Elphie smiled. Namom got ready to say something but Pajul showed back up at the door looking slightly panicked.

"Juice. There is no juice. I have to go get some." He said a bit franticly.

"Jilla wants juice."

"Take a deep breath Pajul." Namom said calmly as she reached into the drawer of the lamp table for a wand.

"What kind of juice does Jilla want?"

"Apple…or was it orange. Whichever I did not get her before bed." Pajul said.

"I see." Namom chuckled then with a chant and a wave of her wand she conjured a tray with two carafes, one of apple juice and one of orange juice as well as two glasses.

"This should take care of the situation."

"Great, choices. This is good. Thank you Namom. You saved my skin." Pajul smiled then kissed Namom's cheek and took the tray.

"Happy to help." Namom smiled as he quickly left the room.

"Morning Uncle." They heard Pajul say from the hall.

"I got the juice." He added proudly and they heard Samion chuckle. A few seconds later he came through the sitting room door.

"Good morning ladies. May I assume that our new mother requested some juice?" Samion chuckled.

"Good morning Samion." Namom smiled as she accepted a light hug.

"She did indeed. That seems to be her postpartum drink of choice. Which may be why we are out."

"With Gwen it was sassafras tea. I became quite adept at brewing." Samion chuckled.

"Mine was strawberry malteds." Namom chuckled and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"Except with Greda, then I really wanted ale."

"Namom!" Elphie said slightly shocked.

"She is pulling your leg Elphaba." Samion said.

"Gwen has told me about the strawberry patch that she helped her father planted as soon as you found out you were pregnant with Greda."

"You weren't listening young man." Namom said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I said that is what I really wanted, not what I actually consumed."

For the next few minutes Elphie happily listened to her future family trading little quips and thought that they sounded a lot like Granny and Manif when they got going. When Gwenot came in during an exchange she saw the same look of happy exasperation that Dani got and she couldn't help but chuckle. Greda came in not too long after that with a sleepy Glinda following behind, dressed in a warm robe and slippers.

"Here you are." Glinda mumbled as Elphie rose to greet her.

"Good morning Lyndie." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Hi everyone. Did I miss anything?" Glinda said as she and Elphie sat back down on the sofa beside Gwenot.

"Only a very nice conversation between me and your fiancé." Namom said.

"And Pajul's quest for juice." Elphie chuckled.

"Good morning family." Jilla said as she came into the room with a baby in each arm.

"Anyone want a baby or two?" She chuckled.

"Me!" Glinda grinned and Jilla handed her Nini.

"Give me that boy." Robil boomed as he came in behind Jilla. He handed Samion the paper then took his grandson.

"Thanks. They've been fed and changed and I really need a bath." Jilla smiled.

"Go on and get a soak in before breakfast." Greda smiled.

"When is breakfast?" Glinda asked as she tickled the baby's chin.

"In about forty-five minutes." Greda said.

"Think you can last my sweet?" Elphie chuckled.

"I'm going to the market for juice. Do we need anything else?" Pajul asked as he showed up at the door fully dressed and groomed.

"I'll come with." Robil said and handed Ash to Namom.

"Me too." Samion said.

"Can you bring back some honey please?" Greda asked.

"I have a list but there is a major market run planned for this afternoon."

"Honey. Will do." Pajul smiled and kissed his wife. Samion and Robil did the same then went to get their coats.

"Why do three of them need to go to get juice and honey?" Elphie asked and the wives in the room chuckled.

"They are going to smoke." Greda smiled.

"Ah." Elphie replied and Glinda giggled.

"I'll see you all in half an hour. Diapers are on the bed if needed." Jilla said then hurried off before anyone could reply.

"Awww, mommy will be back." Glinda said as Nini started to fuss. Glinda started to bounce slightly on the sofa and she settled right down.

"I'm going to go get breakfast started." Greda said.

"I'll help." Gwenot said as she got up from the sofa.

"I'll bounce." Glinda giggled.

"Hey look…she likes that. She smiled at me." She added excitedly.

Glinda, Elphie and Namom chatted and played with the babies until Gwenot came back from the kitchen to help with the babies. Glinda and Elphie hurried upstairs to change and came down just as the men were coming back from the market. They all sat around the dining room table, with the babies and enjoyed hot rice cereal with a variety of things to mix in, toast with jam and bacon. They chatted about what needed to be done that day to prepare for Lurlinemas the next day.

"Elphie and I are going to take a walk in the park after breakfast." Glinda smiled.

"Well you'd better bundle up because it smells like snow out there." Samion said.

"Looks like it too." Robil added.

"Oh boy!" Glinda grinned.

"Snow for Lurlinemas. That's almost as good as twins for Lurlinemas." Pajul chuckled.

"Jilla, Elphie and I were talking while we were changing." Glinda said.

"I know that you don't want to go to the market this afternoon and Elphie and I don't really need to. So if you and Pajul want to take a walk, we'd be more than happy to watch the babies for a little while."

"Hey, I think that sounds like a great idea." Pajul said.

"I don't know. Ash has been fussy." Jilla said.

"We'll talk about it." Pajul smiled and Glinda nodded.

Elphie volunteered to help clean up after breakfast but Greda declined. Before Elphie could protest Glinda was tugging on her hand to get upstairs to get ready for their walk.

X

"I really like this." Glinda sighed happily as they walked along the path through the now bare mimosa trees. There was a light snow falling and the air was crisp and clear. Glinda's hand was holding Elphie's, warm and cozy in her cloak pocket.

"Even if the champagne and orange juice trees don't have fluffy flowers."

"It is very peaceful out here." Elphie said.

"Why don't we head over to the gazebo in the gardens? We can watch it snow over the lake." Glinda said.

"A very good idea my sweet." Elphie said.

They walked slowly, enjoying the stroll for its own sake. They didn't talk much; instead they had a giggle and chuckle filled finger battle within the confines of Elphie's pocket.

"I won." Glinda said triumphantly as they stepped into the gazebo.

"If you say so." Elphie said as she lowered the hood of her cloak. Glinda used her gloved hand to wipe the snow off of both of them then pointed up, giggled and gave Elphie a kiss.

"Mistletoe? Here?" Elphie said in amusement.

"Tis the season." Glinda chuckled.

"It would seem that way. I even saw some at the train station when we arrived in the EC." Elphie smiled.

"You saw mistletoe and you didn't drag me over to it and kiss me. I'm offended." Glinda grinned.

"I apologize. I'll make it up to you." Elphie smiled and Glinda's grinned broadened.

"But not here." She added quickly.

"Drat." Glinda said with a mock pout.

"I'm confident you will survive." Elphie smiled.

"Changing the subject…Motzia said that she would be back from her trip between Lurlinemas and New Years. Should we send her a note informing her when we will be leaving and telling her that we can come by at her convenience."

"I think that is a good idea. It will be waiting for her when she returns. I can't wait to see how Nusee reacts to her Familiar. Who know that animals could mentor other animals?" Glinda said.

"Certainly not me. When she suggested it, I thought she was kidding." Elphie said.

"I think it will be fun and I really enjoy talking with Motzia. She is very interesting." Glinda said.

"This whole endeavor is bound to be interesting." Elphie chuckled.

"And hopefully Nusee won't hold it against me."

They talked about Motzia for a while then about other things that they could do while in the EC. One thing that they were both adamant about was the after Lurlinemas sales. Glinda was definitely going and Elphie was definitely not going. Glinda hoped that Jilla was feeling better enough to take a short carriage ride to the shopping district because she really wanted to shop with her, even if it was just for the few hours she would have before she had to be back to nurse the babies.

They started to walk again as Glinda tried to convince Elphie that this was the very best time to get clothes because everything was on sale and there was always a great selection.

"If it is such a grand event, why didn't you go last year?" Elphie smiled.

"I did, just not early in the morning the day after Lurlinemas. I didn't want to spring too much on you at once." Glinda giggled.

"You getting up early, voluntarily, for any reason would have been quite a shock." Elphie chuckled.

"Just try to limit your purchases on my behalf."

"I can make no such promises. This is prime shopping time. And remember this is the best time of year to get dark colored clothing."

"I remember. Alright my precious girl, do what you must." Elphie smiled.

Elphie checked her watch and since they had an hour until lunch they decided to head back on the long trail. The snow had stopped falling while they were in the gazebo but halfway back it started up again and Glinda pulled Elphie into the nearest clearing and they danced a quick waltz amidst the falling snowflakes.

X

"Jilla, I cannot compel you to go on a walk with your husband." Greda said sympathetically.

"But I highly recommend it. You are going a bit stir crazy."

"I just… I'm weird aren't I. It can't be normal to be acting like this." Jilla said.

"You are not weird Jilla. You are a brand new mother. Of twins." Greda said.

"My first outing without you was when you were five days old. I went out to dinner with your father. Namom was here at the time and she all but pushed me out the door."

"Really?" Jilla said very surprised.

"Really. I was only gone for two hours and I felt guilty the entire time, like I was abandoning you. But I realized after the fact that it was a needed outing. It is for you as well."

"I feel guilty about even thinking about it. But a walk in the snow with Pajul would be nice. We like to do that."

"You do. Consider it a practice run for possible after Lurlinemas shopping." Greda said.

"Oh no, I completely forgot about that. I can't do that." Jilla said then saw the look on her mother's face.

"But a practice run is a good idea." She added quickly.

"Good girl. So you are going on your walk?" Greda asked.

"Hand me a wand so I can conjure myself some boots." Jilla smiled.

X

"I can't believe that your Uncle is going to grill out in the snow." Elphie said as she patted Ash's stomach gently.

"That canopy that Aunt Greda conjured was brilliant. Now we get chicken with yummy tangy sauce for dinner. What a great Lurlinemas eve this will be." Glinda said as she tied a bow on the gift she was wrapping.

For the past hour she and Elphie had been in the formal living room, wrapping some gifts that Greda and Namom still had to do and playing with the babies. Namom had decided to go to the Market with Greda and Gwenot. Samion and Robil were out on the patio getting the grill cleaned and ready to make dinner. Every so often they popped in to check on things in the house but all was well.

Glinda did the wrapping while Elphie tended to the babies when needed. Every time she interacted with one, Glinda watched her with total adoration. She knew in her very being that her Elphie was going to be a terrific mother someday. Elphie had, on Glinda's suggestion, introduced Nusee to the twins since he seemed wary of them. Nusee was still unsure about the new little people in the house but since his witch was watching over them protectively, he could do no less. After their last diaper change Elphie had put them side-by-side on the sofa with pillows on either side. Nusee sat on the back of that sofa, keeping an alert eye on everything, something that amused Elphie but made Glinda sniffle happily.

"Jilla's home." Glinda said when they heard the door open and close.

"In here." Elphie said as she went to the doorway.

"How are my little noise makers?" Jilla grinned and Elphie pointed to the sofa. Jilla looked at her sleeping twins and tears formed in her eyes.

"Damned hormones." She said with a smile.

"But man did I miss them."

"What is Nusee doing?" Pajul asked.

"Babysitting." Glinda giggled. As Pajul took Jilla's cloak, Glinda explained what had gone on. Since the babies were sleeping peacefully, Jilla and Pajul sat in the living room and chatted until the older mothers arrived from the market. Jilla took the babies to the den and the others went to help unload the carriage.

X

"Robil, as usual your chicken was superb." Gwenot said as they all walked from the dining room to the sitting room.

"I agree." Glinda grinned.

"What I can't get over is the size of that turkey for tomorrow." Pajul said.

"Lurlinemas dinner will be grand." Jilla said.

"But then it always is." She added and hugged her mother.

"Samion, would you mind making some hot buttered rum?" Gwenot asked as they all settled in the sitting room.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Anyone else?" Samion asked and three hands shot up. There was some general chitchat about family, the decorations and other things as hot beverages were being made. Namom surveyed the situation from her favorite chair by the fire and smiled contentedly. As much as she loved her sons and their families, being here with her girls and theirs was the highlight of her year. Even more so now that it included her two new great grandchildren. She was fairly certain that she wouldn't be able to make the long trip to the EC again so she was going to make the most of her time here.

"Dad, Uncle Samion." Jilla said after sipping the hot cocoa that her father had made for her and Glinda.

"I need a favor."

"Whatever you need darlin'." Robil smiled.

"Same here." Samion added.

"I'd like to go shopping after Lurlinemas and since Namom is going along too I need someone to help Jules with the babies." Jilla said.

"Even though I told her I'd be fine. She's the mama. If she says I need help. I need help." Pajul chuckled.

"Yay! You are going shopping." Glinda bubbled.

"Mom and Pajul talked me into it." Jilla said.

"I'm not going shopping Jilla. I do not mind helping Pajul with the children." Elphie said sincerely.

"Actually Elphaba, you might change your mind about that." Pajul smiled.

"Don't count on it. Shopping is not her thing, by any stretch of the imagination." Glinda chuckled.

"Well if I understand correctly, that does not include bookstores." Jilla smiled.

"She loves bookstores." Glinda said excitedly before Elphie could answer.

"A new one opened up in the shopping district a month or so ago. It is two floors, has a large music section and even a café." Pajul said.

"It's very nice. And it is having a big after Lurlinemas sale." Jilla said.

"Elphie you can go shopping." Glinda bubbled.

"Well I'll do my part with the kids to assist that endeavor." Samion chuckled.

"Although we might need to form a search party to find her and get her to come out."

"What do you think Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"That sounds like fun." Elphie smiled.

"Good deal." Jilla said.

"I can't do a marathon shopping spree of course…"

"And I have no desire too." Namom chuckled.

"So it looks as though at least an early morning after Lurlinemas shopping trip is a go. I'm so glad that you are coming along Jilla." Greda said.

"Well I'll be buying things for them so that makes it worth leaving them. I hope." Jilla said and Namom, Greda and Gwenot chuckled.

"Okay ladies." Glinda said rubbing her hands together and making everyone look at her with amusement.

"We have some basic parameters. Now we just need a plan." She added with gleeful seriousness.


	188. Chapter 188

"Hey Elphie look." Glinda said excitedly as she came racing across the hall.

"Our matching Lurlinemas nightclothes."

"I saw that." Elphie chuckled.

"Come on let's open." Glinda bubbled as she ripped at the wrapping on her package. She helped Elphie with hers because she was too excited to wait for her to catch up. Nusee attacked the ribbons with gusto.

"How pretty." She said as she took out the white flannel nightdress that had decorated Lurlinemas trees all over it.

"And soft." Elphie smiled as she took out the matching robe.

"Let's change and go show off." Glinda said as she started to undress. Instead of stopping her Elphie merely went and closed the bedroom door.

"Look at us. Very snazzy." Glinda smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Will Greda and all of them be in matching as well?" Elphie asked.

"No that's an us thing. But they will be in their jammies still. Even Namom. I'm so excited." Glinda bubbled then pulled Elphie into a very nice kiss.

"I can tell." Elphie smiled when they parted.

"Happy Lurlinemas my sweet." She said then initiated a much slower, deeper kiss.

"Yep it is." Glinda giggled.

"I love you Elphie."

"And I you Lyndie." Elphie said then after a hug, Glinda tugged her towards the door with Nusee leading the way.

X

"Hi everybody! Happy Lurlinemas." Glinda bubbled as they came into the sitting room.

"Happy Lurlinemas." Elphie echoed and a festive chorus of family repeated it back to her. As hugs were being exchanged, Elphie took in the scene. There was a cozy fire in the fireplace with overstuffed stockings hanging from the mantle above it. The tree was alive with colorful flickering candles on it and brightly wrapped presents under it. Everyone was in comfortable, cozy nightclothes and were holding a cup of something in their hands, except Namom. She was sitting in a rocking chair holding a baby dressed in a festive Lurlinemas stocking in each arm.

"How cute are these." Glinda gushed as she went over to kiss Namom and the babies.

"Mom found them yesterday and hid it from us. She snuck in last night and dressed them." Jilla chuckled.

"Sneaky Aunt Greda." Glinda giggled as she accepted a cup of hot cocoa from her Uncle.

"A grandmother's prerogative." Greda smiled.

"I told you that you would say that one day." Namom chuckled and everyone laughed.

Greda and Gwenot went to get the sweet breads and more hot drinks. When everyone had something they started opening presents. Glinda gleefully passed them out one by one and Nusee investigated all the wrappings and bows. There were the usual clothes, books, favorite types of knick-knacks and recordings as well as lots of little surprises. Pajul surprised Jilla with a pair of earrings. One was a little boy and the other a little girl. Jilla nearly fell of the chair laughing because she got Pajul cuff links that were the same thing. Namom got Glinda and Elphie a set of six pewter picture frames. Robil had to go and wheel his gift for Greda in on a cart. It was a complete set of new cookware. Samion surprised Gwenot with a framed self-portrait of Byjon when he was younger. Both Greda and Gwenot got new humidors filled with specially created pipe tobacco for Samion and cigars for Robil. Elphie gave Glinda some bath oils, salts and bubbles that she made herself during her free lab time. Glinda gave Elphie a small sketch book full of coupons for things like pester free study time, extra laboratory time and some personal thing like massages, kisses, oil baths and breakfast in bed, that were not read out loud. Each coupon had a cute colorful drawing to go along with it. There were also lots of gifts for the babies. Including a second stroller, bassinet, crib as well as lots of toys, books and clothes. There was even several gifts for Nusee, which Glinda happily helped him unwrap.

After all the gifts had been open and admired Gwenot, Greda and Namom went to the kitchen, The men went out to the garden to try out some of their new tobacco and Jilla, Glinda and Elphie sorted through the babies' things.

"Look at all of this stuff. These toys are fun." Jilla said as she moved colorful beads along a curvy wire.

"These mobiles will be great when you get them together." Glinda grinned.

"I remembering reading this book to Nessa and Shell. Goodnight Moon." Elphie smiled.

"Oh yeah, that's a good one. I said goodnight to everything in my room after that book." Glinda said.

"Momsie called it a stall tactic."

"It was." Jilla laughed.

"I can't wait to see what kinds of things these little ones do." She smiled.

As they continued to look through books and play with infant toys, Jilla feed the twins. Glinda volunteered to burp them and giggled when they did. After a few hours of lounging around, enjoying the time together everyone went to their rooms to get ready for Lurlinemas dinner. When they all convened back in the sitting room they were all dressed to the nines, even the babies.

Dinner was sumptuous with a perfectly cooked and stuffed turkey as well as perfectly baked and stuffed fish. There were lots of side dishes both simple and creative. They lingered over dinner for hours telling stories, sharing memories and laughing a great deal. After dinner the rest of the afternoon and early evening was very casual and relaxing. Naps and walks in the snow were taken, games were played and music was always in the background. Elphie and Glinda took a long walk in the nearly deserted park and spent time kissing behind snow-covered trees.

X

"Wow that pie was good." Glinda said as she patted her stomach.

"I love pumpkin pie." Jilla said.

"I'm so full I don't even want any of the treats from my stocking." Pajul said.

"At least you all's trading was more orderly than last year." Greda smiled.

"I love those braided hair ribbons Auntie, they are very unique." Glinda smiled.

"Those were fun to do." Greda smiled.

The rest of the evening was spent singing Lurlinemas carols and telling more stories. Elphie was even persuaded to play a few carols on her flute, which delighted everyone but especially Namom.

"I think I am ready to turn in." Namom smiled.

"We have to be up early to go shopping." She added with a chuckle.

"Yep. Up and at em early. That's when the best deals are." Glinda said.

"We leave right after the early morning feeding. That should give us two and a half or three hours before I need to be back." Jilla said.

"And they should sleep until you do." Pajul chuckled.

"Yeah good luck with that. Ash is an early riser already." Jilla laughed.

"I can't wait this is going to be fun." Glinda said.

"I am intrigued by a two story bookstore." Elphie smiled.

"Oh I'm sure they will have more than two stories there." Glinda giggled. Jilla groaned, Samion and Robil laughed out loud and others just chuckled. It took Elphie a beat to catch on, and then she smiled slightly.

They talked for a bit longer then everyone said good night. Elphie and Glinda changed clothes quickly then settled in for some snuggles.

"The next few days are going to be so much fun Elphie. Shopping tomorrow then we go see Motzia. The grandmothers are coming over and then it's the eve of the new year. A brand new year." Glinda said then yawned.

"I'm looking forward to it. I wonder what the surprise is that Greda and Robil have for the New Years celebration?" Elphie said.

"I have no idea. I've been trying to find out for days, but they are very tight lipped. Speaking of which, mine are feeling a little tight. Care to loosen them." Glinda giggled.

"I'd be delighted." Elphie said then gave Glinda a series of soft, lingering kisses.

"Mmmmmm nice." Glinda said then snuggled close. Elphie knew she would fall asleep that way but didn't do anything to prevent it. She simply kissed her, wished her a Happy Lurlinemas and held her close.

X

As soon as Elphie walked into the bookstore, she regretted her decision to just be dropped off. Gwenot and Greda had both told her that they did not mind having breakfast at the bookstore café instead of at their traditional spot but at the time it seemed like an unnecessary disruption in the plans.

"_I heard that the café there is very good. We really do not mind having breakfast there."_

"_I appreciate the accommodation Greda, really. But going to the restaurant at the department store is your tradition. I'd like to participate in that. I'll be fine just being dropped off."_

"_She really will Aunt Greda. Elphie is very much at home in a bookstore."_

Elphie thought about that conversation as she stood just inside the doorway. She was used to small to medium shops that smelled of paper and leather bindings, were a tiny bit cramped and actually had books.

Elphie looked around at the big, brightly lit, bustling space and sighed. Her first impulse was to just leave and get a cab back to the brownstone.

"_It's a bookstore Elphie, there have to be books somewhere." _She heard Glinda's voice giggle.

"_Just explore, it will be fun."_

"I seriously doubt that." Elphie mumbled as she moved out of the way of the door. She looked around again and saw a rather large indoor café, racks of magazines, newspapers and calendars, tables stacked with stationary and games and most surprisingly a candy counter.

"Good morning Miss." A young man's voice said enthusiastically, startling her as she was pondering the need for a candy counter in a bookstore. She recovered quickly and tried to smile at the young man whose nametag said. " I'm Vutio, how can I assist you?"

"You're that Munchkin Heir aren't you? Can I help you find something?" He said with a wide-eyed smile. Elphie sighed inwardly and put on her Heir Persona.

"I am the Munchkin Heir but today I'm just a reader looking for books on Botany." Elphie said with the best smile she could manage considering the sincere, but very confused look on the boy's face.

"Books on plants." She clarified.

"Oh gardening." The young man smiled.

"We have lots of those. I'll show you." He motioned for Elphie to follow him and she almost declined but heard Glinda's sweet voice in her head.

"_Let the adventure begin my love." _Glinda's voice giggled and Elphie could only sigh again as she reluctantly followed the boy to what looked like a map on the wall.

"The books on gardening and farming are in this section here." Vutio said as he pointed to an area on the map.

"On the second floor. To the right of the staircase. I'll show you."

"I appreciate that Vutio but I think I'm just going to study this very helpful map to find some other topics I'm interested in then I think I'll get something from the café." Elphie replied.

"We have the best fruit tarts here. I recommend those." Vutio smiled.

"I'll remember that." Elphie said.

"Well you enjoy your shopping experience and remember that Castnic's Booksellers is the best bookstore in all of Oz."

"I'll do that. Thank you for your assistance." Elphie smiled.

"My pleasure Miss." Vutio said then did a little bow and salute before hurrying off to help someone else.

That whole exchange mentally exhausted Elphie and if it hadn't been for the giggled "explorers like maps Elphie." She heard in her head she might have left.

"You do realize that needing a map to find books in a bookstore is ridiculous." Elphie muttered softly, earning her some odd looks from the people near her. She expertly ignored them and studied the map. Once she saw that the majority of the store was indeed books, she settled down and felt some of the excitement she usually felt when she went to the bookstore.

X

"I saw what you did there." Jilla chuckled as Glinda got to the bank of chairs where people were trying on shoes.

"Sniffling to get those boots away from that woman was a good move." She added as she put her own shoes back on.

"That's not why I sniffled." Glinda said with a smile.

"But the timing did work out well." She said as she put a pair of black shin high low-heeled boots into her basket.

"Then why were you crying?" Jilla asked.

"I was just a little teary at the thought of Elphie's feet being cold." Glinda said.

"Her feet are cold?" Jilla asked confused.

"Not anymore." Glinda replied.

"I don't get it." Jilla said.

"Never mind. I was just being silly. Elphie gets on me for going off on these tangents." Glinda said.

"Does this have anything to do with that puddle of slush she walked through on the way into the bookstore?" Jilla asked as she stood up.

"Maybe. Probably." Glinda conceded.

"But she smiled and waved when she got to the door so wouldn't that indicate that nothing was wrong?" Jilla asked.

"She was nervous." Glinda said.

"About slush?" Jilla asked, even more confused.

"No. You know let's just forget this. I really am being silly." Glinda smiled.

"Well you are certainly being something." Jilla chuckled then gave her cousin a hug.

"But if you weren't. You wouldn't be you." She added.

"Awww what a sweet thing to say." Glinda giggled.

"Let's go look at adorable baby shoes. They are sooooooooo little and precious."

"Not to mention expensive, even on sale." Jilla chuckled.

"You can't put a price on cuteness." Glinda grinned as she linked her arm through Jilla's.

"Tell that to the store." Jilla laughed.

"I will. I have a few strategic sniffles left." Glinda giggled and Jilla laughed out loud.

X

Elphie stood on the edge of the textbook section of the bookstore looking out over the rest of the second floor and smiled. If she had not listened to the giggling voice in her head telling her to consult her map and explore, she never would have found the very impressive textbook section on the second floor. She walked over to one of the small tables that was against the wall and added the books that were in her arms to the small stack already on it. There were many small sitting areas spread out amongst the rows of shelves but they were all occupied by at least one person. The tables were not out in the middle of things. Hardly anyone was sitting at them and those that were seemed oblivious to their surroundings. Elphie chuckled because Glinda often said that is what she was like when she read or studied.

"Excuse me Your Excellency." A young woman said to Elphie as she started to open a book. Elphie stifled her sigh of annoyance and looked up. The young woman curtsied slightly and Elphie nodded. She had encountered many Munchkins as she had made her way through the lower level of the store but most of them had simply smiled at her or nodded deferentially.

"Good morning." Elphie smiled.

"I don't mean to bother you but I just wanted to tell you that I was in the crowd when you made your engagement announcement. I think you are very brave. Congratulations." The girl said then glanced over to a nearby sitting area. Elphie followed her gaze and saw two small children sleeping in one of the chairs.

"My children." The young woman smiled but Elphie thought it was a sad sort of smile.

"Thank you. And Please call me Elphaba." Elphie said.

"Are you from Center Munch?" She asked, not really wanting to make small talk but feeling oddly compelled to do so.

"My name is Carjika Fiopil. I'm actually not a Munchkin. My husband is. I am from The Glikkus, near the Scalps. But I went to collage in Upper Applerue. That's where I met my husband. He is from Rush Margins. My parents were very much opposed to me marrying a Munchkin, especially sine I had plans to stay in Munchkinland." The girl said.

"It sounds as though I am not the only one who was brave." Elphie smiled.

"The heart wants what it wants, as my husband's grandma always says." Carjika said.

"That it does." Elphie said.

"Well I don't want to keep you Miss Elphaba." Carjika said and Elphie heard a catch in her voice and thought she saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Have a nice day." She said quickly then hurried away even as Elphie was saying it was nice to meet you.

Elphie watched her for a moment, getting a very odd feeling. It was not a bad feeling at all; it felt more like concern or even protective. It also confused her a great deal. She tried to read but her mind kept wandering to the young woman. After fifteen or twenty minutes and against her will Elphie glanced over to the sitting area but the young woman and her children were gone. She chided herself for being ridiculous then went back to skimming books and choosing which she wanted.

Forty-five minutes later, with five books in her arms Elphie made her way downstairs. The plan was that after two and a half hours of shopping the family would stop by to see if she was ready to go, on their way to take Jilla and Namom home. They weren't due for a while but since Elphie had no idea how long it would take to navigate the chaotic environment of the check out area, she decided to just play it safe and check out early then wait in the café. The downstairs part of the bookstore was even busier now than it had been when she came in and by the time she reached the front of the store she was already annoyed and taxed. Since the checkout area was a mob scene she decided to just sit in the café for a while in the hopes that it would clear out.

As she was waiting for a server she overheard some of the employees talking about someone and realized that the someone was the young lady that she had spoken to upstairs. She glanced in the direction they were looking and saw her and the children sitting at an out of the way table near the windows. The oldest child, who appeared to be two or three, was eating something and the girl was holding the younger one, feeding him from a baby's bottle. There was a small valise and a what looked like a backpack under the table.

"For three days she has ordered the same thing." Elphie overheard one server say.

"Yeah the cheapest thing on the menu, an egg sandwich. With juice, milk and a cup of hot tea. And she barely leaves a tip." Another server said.

"I did the evening shift the other night and it was the same thing but with the soup and sandwich special. You got to wonder what her deal is." The first server said.

"Hey there Miss Thropp." Vutio said, startling Elphie.

"I see you found some books on gardening."

"And on other topics as well." Elphie said a bit distractedly.

"Good. And don't mind the gossip twins there. They talk about everyone. Mrs. Fiopil is actually a nice woman who seems to be having a hard time. Did you want something from here?" Vutio asked.

"Do you know her?" Elphie asked intrigued but unsure as to why.

"Not really. She came in a few days before Lurlinemas and has been coming in first thing in the morning and last thing in the evening, for breakfast and dinner ever since. We think she might be stranded here in the EC or something. When I found out she was from Munchkinland, I introduced myself, to see if I could help or something. She said she was fine, but who knows. I was actually surprised to see her here today." Vutio said.

"You are Munchkin?" Elphie asked with genuine surprise.

"Pine Barrens born and raised. I came to the Emerald City to go to National University. I work here to help with expenses. But don't worry, I got the memo about not making a fuss over our Heir if we ever see you." Vutio smiled.

"There was a memo?" Elphie asked very confused and becoming agitated for some reason.

"Sort of. Hey look, I have to get back to work. Can I take these up to the counter for you?" Vutio asked.

"Thank you, please." Elphie said, still distracted.

"Just look for me when you are ready to go and I'll check you right out." Vutio said and Elphie looked at him oddly.

"But it's not a fuss. Just good customer service." He added with a chuckle as he took Elphie's books.

"I appreciate you help." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"My pleasure." The boy said then he hurried off.

Elphie was confused, agitated and for reasons that were unclear to her, she felt drawn to the young woman with the children in a way that frightened her a little. For a few minutes she debated with herself about going over there to talk to her. She thought she would but then decided against it.

"_Tsk, tsk my Emerald Ingénue."_ Elphie heard Byjon's voice say.

"_You were doing so well at not second-guessing yourself. Don't backslide now."_

"But I don't even know her. She is a complete stranger. I do not understand this in the least." Elphie muttered.

"_Just trust your instincts Elphaba. You have amazing instincts."_

"For science, not for people." Elphie muttered again.

"_Give yourself a little credit my Emerald Ingénue. Just go talk to her. You are the Heir, she is a Munchkin, and maybe you can help."_

"She isn't Munchkin." Elphie said.

"_Don't be nitpicky Elphie. She is a Munchkin by being married to a Munchkin. Just like I will be."_

Hearing Glinda's voice made Elphie look up and she felt like she was in one of those states where she couldn't distinguish reality from what was in her head.

"All right, all right. I'll go." Elphie muttered

"But stop ganging up on me. It's confusing."

"_Sorry my love. "_

"_I make no apologies."_

Elphie heard Glinda's voice and Byjon's voice simultaneously then nothing. She took a deep breath, garnered her courage and walked slowly over to the woman's table.

"Excuse me Mrs. Fiopil." Elphie said as pleasantly as she could.

"Miss Thropp." The woman said, genuinely surprised.

"I don't want to impose, but I'd like to join you if I may." Elphie said and the older child babbled something that Elphie couldn't make out.

"Of course you may. And please call me Carjika." The woman said as she handed the boy the glass of juice that only had a little left in it.

"Thank you Carjika." Elphie said as she sat down.

"This is Norfif." Carjika said indicating the baby on her lap. Elphie guessed that he was one or maybe a bit older.

"And this juice monkey is Vicrit." She added with a smile as the boy slurped the juice through a straw.

"Would you like some more of that?" Elphie asked the boy and he nodded vigorously.

"Miss Thropp…" Carjika started.

"I was going to order myself some hot cider anyway. Would you like some more tea?" Elphie interrupted and Carjika nodded slightly, unable to do more. The look on her face made Elphie waiver. Something was not right.

"_Help me Lyndie."_ Elphie pleaded silently.

"_You are doing fine my love, just fine. Order some of those fruit tarts too. That nice boy did recommend them." _ Glinda's voice said reassuringly.

"_And save me one. I'll be there soon." _ The voice giggled merrily and Elphie soaked in the sound and settled down.

"Excuse me Miss." Elphie said to a nearby server.

"Yes." The older woman said as she turned around.

"Oh." She added looking suspiciously at Elphie and the younger woman.

"Would you please bring me a cup of hot cider as well as another pot of tea, a glass of orange juice, a glass of milk and a plate of fruit tarts." Elphie said.

"Would you like a specific flavor or a variety?" The server asked and Elphie looked at Carjika, who could only shrug.

"Terry!" Vicrit said very loudly.

"Vic, inside voice please." Carjika admonished gently.

"Terry." The boy whispered.

"We'll take cherry." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you." Carjika said.

"Tan ooo." Vicrit grinned and Elphie was reminded of little Myvie. It only took a few minutes for the order to arrive and while they were waiting Elphie heard Glinda's voice reassuring her again as she asked about the children.

"Miss Thropp." Carjika said as she took some of the cherry filling from a tart on a spoon and fed it to the baby. Vicrit was happily eating a tart at the same time that he was coloring on a piece of paper with a few broken crayons.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but do you need something from me." She asked a little hesitantly. Elphie couldn't help but smile because if the situation were reversed she would be thinking the same thing.

"I respect directness, Carjika and I do need something from you in a way. But I should have approached this differently. I apologize. I am not very well equipped for things like this." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I'm not sure I understand." Carjika said.

"I do not mean to pry but are you in some sort of trouble?" Elphie asked bluntly.

"What? No…I mean… why would you think that?" Carjika stammered.

"One of the employees, a Munchkin who seemed to take a liking to me, told me he thought that you might be." Elphie said quietly. Carjika started to cry silently and as soon as she did the baby did too. The young woman composed herself immediately and comforted the baby.

"I'm okay. I can handle it. You have to have more important things to deal with." Carjika said even as tears rolled down her face. Elphie, feeling very out of her depth looked out the window hoping to see a cab with her family pull up. She had no idea what to do but knew without a doubt that Glinda would. She just hoped that she didn't make things worse before her love arrived.

"Carjika I'm not trying to embarrass you or humiliate you. I was drawn to you for reasons I don't understand. Maybe because I am the Heir Apparent and your family is Munchkin, I don't know. I can probably help but I have no idea how. My fiancée is much better at this and she will be arriving soon to fetch me. Please give us a chance." Elphie said in a very uncharacteristic rush of words. She still had no idea why she was acting like this.

"I don't know what to say." Carjika said then looked out of the window at the gently falling snow.

X

"This is quite a bit of damage for only two hours." Jilla chuckled as their packages were loaded into a carriage. Between the five women there were so many boxes and bags that they needed a separate cab just for them.

"Well baby things were involved." Glinda grinned.

"Not to mention lots of dark colored things." Jilla chuckled.

"Yeah. I'll have to break that to Elphie gently." Glinda laughed.

"But there were some very good deals."

"This was the best sale I've seen in awhile." Namom said.

"Now I've just got to get these things back to the Lodge. I may need my own train car." She chuckled as Jilla and Glinda got into the carriage.

As they rode to the bookstore they talked about all the bargains they found, the things they passed up and debated going back in the afternoon. Jilla was very glad that she decided to go along.

"Okay I'll go in and get Elphie. She should just be in the café." Glinda said as she prepared to exit the carriage when it rolled to a stop.

"Come get us if you need to form a search party darling." Gwenot chuckled and Glinda laughed.

Elphie, who had been looking quietly out of the window, saw the cab with her family pull up and exhaled in relief. Carjika had also been quite but she hadn't left even when someone came by and asked her to come help with house cleaning. Elphie wasn't sure what all of that was about but it gave her a very strange feeling.

"I'll be right back. Please stay." Elphie said and the girl merely nodded. Elphie saw a look on her face that she recognized because she had seen it on her own before. She was defeated.

"Elphie, Hi!" Glinda bubbled as she came into the store as Elphie was coming out.

"How was your adventure?"

"A little too adventurous for me. I need your help." Elphie said, slightly panicked.

"What's the matter Elphie?" Glinda asked very concerned.

"I got myself into a situation that I am ill equipped to deal with." Elphie said.

'Come my love we can talk it out in the cab home." Glinda said.

"No. I need to stay here. Please Glinda. I don't know what to do." Elphie said seriously.

"I'll get Momsie and send the others on home." Glinda said and hurried to the cab. Elphie watched as Glinda said something to her mother. Gwenot would be a big help and Elphie wasn't sure why she didn't think of it before.

"Elphaba darling, what in Oz happened here? Galinda said that you were quite distraught." Gwenot said after giving Elphie a hug. Elphie pulled them off to the side and gave them a brief rundown of what had happened and all she knew.

"Oh my. Well if you think she needs help Elphaba we will do what we can." Gwenot said and Glinda, who was sniffling, nodded.

""There is just something there, I can't explain it. I just… I just know it. Like my experiments." Elphie said.

"I just can't see it like I can the experiments."

"Take us to meet her Elphie. It will be okay." Glinda said. Nothing about this situation was characteristic for Elphie and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

As they walked into the café area Elphie pointed to the table where the young mother was sitting.

"She is scared to death." Glinda said quietly.

"Carjika Fiopil this is my fiancée Miss Glinda Upland and her mother Gwenot Upland." Elphie said.

"Hello Mrs. Fiopil." Glinda said as she sat down.

"Your kids are very cute."

"Thank you. And please call me Carjika."

"Carjika. I'm sorry for being blunt so quickly but I am an empath and the first thing I felt from you is fear. You are very frightened of something. If it is Elphie or us, please don't be." Glinda said sincerely as she looked into the young woman's eyes.

"It's not." Carjika said quietly and the older child started to fuss a bit.

"Shhh, shhh Vic." She cooed.

"Carjika, I know this is a very odd situation for you. It is for us too. If you do not wish to accept our assistance, we will respect that. But at least let us take you someplace where you can properly tend to your children and perhaps we can talk." Gwenot said in a firm but motherly fashion.

"I don't know what to do any more. I thought I had a plan, but I don't. I am failing my kids." Carjika said dejectedly.

"Please allow us to help." Elphie said softly.

"Don't make her issue an edict." Glinda chuckled to lighten the mood. It worked because Carjika looked at her and smiled sadly.

"You have a good sense of humor. I liked the way you addressed the crowd from the terrace." Carjika said then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I need help." She whispered.

That was all Gwenot and Glinda needed to hear to spring into action. Glinda had Elphie go get her books while Gwenot helped the very humbled young woman gather her things. Glinda paid the café tab, leaving a handsome tip because she remembered what Elphie told her then went to go hail a cab. As they were going outside Gwenot found out that Carjika was only wearing a sweater because had sold her coat the first night in the EC to get money for a room. She said it with a great deal of shame and Gwenot knew there was much more to the story. As soon as they entered the covered carriage she discreetly conjured a blanket and offered it to the girl.

X

"Elphaba, You did a very good thing, trusting your instincts in this situation." Gwenot said as she and Elphie hung back while Glinda, Carjika and the children got into the elevator at Jilla and Pajul's apartment building. She had decided to take them there to hopefully minimize the girl's embarrassment.

"I heard Byjon's voice. And Glinda's. Plus I just felt compelled. It was scary." Elphie said quietly.

"I'm sure it was, but things happen for a reason and she is in trouble. So we will see how this plays out. Go on up with them. I'm going to send a message to Greda." Gwenot smiled.

"All right. Thank you for getting involved." Elphie said.

"How could I not?" Gwenot said then kissed Elphie's forehead.

"But we can talk later."

"This is my cousin and her husband's place." Glinda was saying as Elphie got into the elevator.

"She just had twins a few days ago and is staying at her parents house."

"They won't care?" Carjika asked quietly.

"Oh goodness no. Besides it will be quieter here." Glinda smiled.

"I nun Mama." Vicrit said when the doors opened.

"No running inside Vic." Carjika said in a defeated tone.

"It's okay." Glinda whispered.

"But okay, just this once." Carjika said and the little boy took off at full speed.

"What do I do now?" She asked as they walked towards Jilla's apartment.

"I suggest a long hot bath, a good long cry and then a talk or a nap, which ever suits you." Glinda said seriously and Elphie felt a huge sense of relief. She knew that Glinda and Gwenot would know what to do.

"Oh I couldn't." Carjika said.

"Sure you can. And I know for a fact that Jilla has some terrific bath salts and some wonderfully scented soaps."

Gwenot came up about ten minutes after they entered the apartment and took control. She explained to Carjika that she and Glinda were sorceresses and would like to conjure her and the children some fresh clothing if she allowed it. She was too tired and confused to say no, so she agreed. Since Glinda was playing with Vicrit in the hallway and the baby was napping Gwenot then all but made Carjika go take a long hot bath. While she was bathing Glinda came back in with the boy and he colored with the new set of crayons that Glinda conjured for him until he fell asleep too. Glinda, Elphie and Gwenot talked over possible options and reassured Elphie that however this turned out, she did the correct thing. Greda sent a message saying that she would be over a little later with lunch for everyone.

An hour after she went in, Carjika emerged from the bathroom wearing the fresh clothing and looking slightly better.

"I did as instructed and had a good long cry along with my bath." She said quietly.

"You have all been so kind, you deserve to know why."

"Only if you wish to tell us Carjika." Gwenot said.

"I do. I am still in trouble and not sure what to do. I handled this wrong from the beginning because I was trying to be strong and prove something…I don't know. But I will accept any help you can offer, for my kid's sake. And I guess mine." Carjika said then sat down in a chair and started to talk.

She told them that she had gone to Quox to visit her husband, who was in the Munchkin Militia and was deployed there as part of a diplomatic mission. This intrigued Elphie greatly and she listened intently. When she arrived she was told that her husband's squad was no longer there and she would have to leave. She stayed for another couple of days to find out what was going on because no one was really giving her a straight answer. Some of the other men said that he was on some sort of special assignment but his commanders eventually told her that his squad had disappeared and were suspected of desertion. She knew that was in no way true and told them so. They all but threatened her to just let it go, let them handle it and leave the area. That was why she was reluctant to accept help and why she was frightened. She didn't have much money left because she had planned on getting return funds from her husband. She made it back to the EC by train but then her purse and one of her valises was stolen while she was juggling the kids and things to get to the carriage depot. She was going to go to her husband's parents home to tell them what happened. She considered wiring them to tell them she was stranded with the kids but she did not want to upset them. They were older and she was worried that knowing this would harm their health. She freely admitted that was her first big mistake and things went down hill from there. She told them that she used the little bit of money she had in her pocket and in the diaper bag to get a cheap, pay by the hour room in a small building near the bookstore. They slept there then went to the bookstore during the day. Elphie asked her about the house cleaning and she said that her second day in the EC one of the staff was complaining about not having enough time to clean for the holidays so she offered her services. She didn't earn enough for passage to Rush Margins but it was enough for the room again, some food at the café and some to save for the carriage fare. She did it for someone else the next day and thought she could get enough by Lurlinemas but it hadn't worked out that way.

As she listened, Glinda cried a little, which upset Carjika but Elphie assured her that Glinda was just sensitive. Carjika said that she had been stupid, foolish, prideful and was ashamed of herself. She was ready to use the little bit of money she had left to wire her in-laws for the carriage passage home. Greda arrived with lunch of Lurlinemas turkey leftovers. This made Carjika start to cry. Glinda felt some very sad and ashamed emotions from her but didn't say anything because she didn't offer an explanation. After eating a big lunch. Glinda, Elphie and Gwenot offered to watch the children so that Carjika could take a nap. It took some persuading but she finally admitted that she had not slept much in the past four nights and was very grateful.

"Gwenot, I can offer to write to Harluc about her husband, if you think that would be appropriate." Elphie said after Carjika was asleep in Jilla and Pajul's room.

"I think that would be appropriate but I wouldn't make any promises." Gwenot said.

"I won't, but why would a man who was expecting a visit from his wife and children desert his post." Elphie said.

"I know that was weird." Glinda said.

"Elphie, we can get her home."

"I know I was thinking the same thing. Do you think she would accept money for carriage passage?" Elphie asked.

"I'm not sure. She is so ashamed of herself already." Gwenot said.

"I can't even imagine trying to do what she was doing." Glinda said.

"I can." Elphie said.

"You want so much to be self reliant and get yourself out of a mess, but you just flounder and sink deeper, refusing help because you think you have to."

"Elphie, maybe you could get her a ticket and make it official. You know helping the wife of a militiaman. Government stuff and things like that." Glinda said.

"Isn't that is deceptive?" Elphie asked.

"It might be but I think it is a good idea." Gwenot said.

"If you present a ticket to her, on behalf of the Government because she is a Militia dependent on her way back from visiting her deployed spouse, she might accept it. Or even just as the Heir Apparent wanting to help a fellow Munchkin might work. Your instincts lead you here Elphaba. I think you'll know how to finish it." Gwenot said gently.

"Maybe you are right." Elphie said.

"I know she is." Glinda grinned.

"Elphaba why don't I take you to get the ticket. We can pick up a few things to entertain the children while we are out." Greda said and Elphie looked at Glinda.

"That's a great idea Aunt Greda." Glinda said.

"If you want to go along Galinda, I can hold down the fort here for a bit. Vicrit and I can make his mother a picture and read a book." Gwenot said.

"Boop" Vicrit said taking one out of the valise.

"That is an even better idea." Glinda said.

"Then it is settled." Greda smiled.

"Elphie we really need to make Momsie a grandmother. She will be a great one." Glinda said as they walked down the hallway behind her Aunt.

"Can it wait until at least after we are married?" Elphie smiled.

"Oh sure. I'm too young for kids." Glinda chuckled.

"Carjika is only a couple of years older than you." Elphie said.

"And in a couple of years I'll be older." Glinda giggled.

"You can't argue with that Elphaba." Greda chuckled wondering if two women married to one another, adopting a child would be problematic.

"Indeed I cannot." Elphie said.

X

"Carjika, you need to wake up." Gwenot said gently for the second time. The exhausted girl was sleeping so soundly that she was hesitant to wake her but Elphaba had secured her passage on a carriage that left in an hour and a half.

"I'm so sorry Milsa." The girl mumbled then opened her eyes. She was startled and frightened.

"It's okay dear. Just take a minute and focus." Gwenot said.

"My children." Carjika said franticly.

"They are just fine and having a snack." Gwenot said and Carjika started to cry.

"Mrs. Upland, I messed up so badly. So very badly. I drew you all in. Got the Heir Apparent involved." Carjika said through tears.

"My dear, please listen to me. Elphaba got involved because that is the kind of person she is. She understands how it feels to think you have made a mess of things and has felt ashamed of her actions. She helped because it is in her nature to do so. We helped because we love her and trust her instincts. You are a very strong and intelligent young woman and an obviously devoted mother and wife who found herself in an untenable situation. You did as you thought best. It might not have worked out but in the end you accepted help that was offered you. That is what is important." Gwenot said gently.

"I guess so. Thank you. I haven't spoken to my own mother in a very long time. Now I just want to go home…home to Rush Margins and Kiomen's parents. That's my husband. They are going to be angry that I did not contact them immediately, but they will also forgive me. I need to wire them." Carjika said as she dried her tears.

"Actually Carjika that is why I woke you. Elphaba would like to talk to you about that." Gwenot said.

The girl got up and went into the living room. Her son ran over to her immediately, waving the picture that he had drawn for her. She scooped him up and hugged him fiercely until he protested and squirmed to get down.

"Carjika." Elphie said after a smile from Glinda.

"As the Heir I felt like it was my duty to help you return to Munchkinland. You are the wife of one of our Militiamen and very deserving. To that end, I got you first class passage to Rush Margins." Elphie said.

"What?" Carjika said as she took the tickets from Elphie.

"The carriage leaves in an hour and a half and will get you home by ten thirty tonight." Elphie said.

"We will wire your in-laws if you wish to tell them when to expect you." Gwenot smiled.

"I can't believe this. Really?" Carjika said.

"Yes. You sacrifice for Munchkinland in the form of supporting your husband while he is away. Munchkinland owes you." Elphie said.

"I am also going to write to my advisors and ask them to look into the situation with your husband and his squad. I can offer no promises though."

"Oh my, oh my. This is more than I could have ever dreamed of. Thank you Miss Thropp. I know my husband is not a deserter." Carjika said then threw her arms around Elphie to hug her. Elphie was so taken by surprise that she tensed and started to pull away. Glinda, who was beside her, put her hand on her love's back so she would hopefully stay put.

"Thank you!" She said again as she released a very flustered Elphie.

"You are welcome." Elphie said quietly.

"Carjika would you like us to help you get the kids baths before you go?" Gwenot asked.

"I'd like that." The young woman said gratefully.

"We bought some things for your sons to play with on the trip. And a few things for the bath." Glinda grinned as she held up a rubber duck and a toy boat.

"I am grateful." Carjika said.

"Truly." She added as she picked up the baby.

"Elphie." Glinda said when Carjika was out of earshot.

"You were meant to be in that bookstore today. I feel it in my soul. I know this is confusing for you but this was beshert. It happened for a reason."

"I know. I think. But it still doesn't feel complete. There is something left something that is just not settling well. It's like an unfinished equation that I don't have enough information to complete. It is frustrating." Elphie said.

"You'll get it Elphie, you will. You got this far. You'll finish it. When it is meant to be finished." Glinda smiled then made the rubber duck squeak.

And we will talk this all out later."

"We will need to because very little of it makes sense to me." Elphie said.

"The we will return to this." Glinda said and gave Elphie a very intimate, reassuring kiss.


	189. Chapter 189

"The letter to Harluc outlining everything I know about the situation is ready." Elphie said, sealing up the envelope as Glinda came into the formal living room of the brownstone carrying a cup of hot cider in one hand and a cup of hot cocoa in the other. Elphie quickly got up from the chair and took the cider from her.

"I'll get it into the post first thing in the morning."

"The general post Elphie?" Glinda asked as she put her cup down on the coffee table.

"Shouldn't it be something more official?"

"Lyndie not all my communications to Harluc need to be treated as urgent." Elphie chuckled.

"Perhaps not. But think about it my love. You never contact him to just say hi, it's always for a reason. Munchkin business, so to speak, between the Heir and her advisors; which one would argue is, by its nature urgent." Glinda grinned and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"If only one person is making that argument, it cannot be very valid." Elphie said with a slight smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"What if that one person is your fiancée?" Glinda smiled.

"The one who delights in formally addressing envelopes to send to Colwen Grounds?" Elphie replied straight- faced.

"That would be her, yes." Glinda replied in the same vein as best she could.

"I think that calls her motives in bringing up the issue in the first place into question. But for the sake of time, I will concede the point." Elphie smiled as she handed Glinda her letter and an envelope.

"A very diplomatic move Your Excellency." Glinda giggled as she handed the envelope back to Elphie.

"I brought some of your official ones." She added and Elphie looked at her in true surprise.

"Sweetheart, I had some of your official stationary. Wouldn't it make sense that I had some of your envelopes as well? " Glinda grinned.

"I suppose so. At least as much sense as any of this makes." Elphie replied.

"But someday you are really need to explain to me the reason why you pack my official stationary when we travel. Something by the way, I had no idea that you did." She added with a certain amount of amusement.

"Well I would say isn't the reason obvious. But I've learned that obvious, like so many things, is in the eye of the beholder. Especially when it comes to things like this." Glinda laughed.

"So yes, someday I will explain. I've actually started a list. But now we have hot drinks and cuddling in front of the fire to get to."

"A list? You know, never mind." Elphie chuckled.

"Drinks and cuddling it is."

-x-

Elphie and Glinda chatted a bit more about Carjika and her children while Elphie tidied up her things. They, along with Gwenot had discussed the situation in depth after accompanying Carjika to the carriage depot and seeing her safely off. Elphie still didn't understand her emotional responses to the situation but she was comfortable with the decisions that she made. And even though she felt very strongly that something was not yet completed she agreed that she could put it away until she could get more information from her advisors.

Glinda was chattering happily about how the boys had really loved the stuffed bears that she and her Aunt had picked out for them when they heard a familiar wail coming from the hall.

"Sounds like Ash is fussy again." Elphie said and Glinda gave her a very impressed look.

"I wonder if his tummy is upset again." Glinda said as they walked out into the hallway.

"Galinda, just the person as was looking for." Pajul said as he rocked the screaming baby in his arms.

"Can you bounce him please? We just can't seem to get it right."

"Awwww. Come to Auntie little Ash." Glinda cooed as she took the baby from Pajul and Elphie's heart melted.

"Maybe you didn't have enough shoulder shimmy or hip wiggle." She added with a giggle as she put Ash over her shoulder.

"Well we are certainly not doing something." Pajul smiled as he watched Glinda bounce gently from side to side as she slowly shimmied her shoulders and wiggled her hips.

"This actually works out well. I need to ask you something." Glinda said as she continued to bounce Ash.

"Ask away." Pajul chuckled, noticing that Elphie looked quite surprised.

"Does your office have a secure messenger service that you use to send sensitive official correspondence to Munchkinland?" Glinda asked ash the baby started to calm down.

"We do. Do you have something that you need to send Elphaba?" Pajul asked.

"Apparently so." Elphie replied with a smile as Glinda nodded.

"Not a problem. I'll contact them in the morning and get it sent off top priority." Pajul said.

"Wonderful. He settled right down." Glinda grinned as she stopped bouncing.

"You really need to teach us that baby bounce." Pajul chuckled as he took his son and settled him on his chest, after which he promptly spit up.

"Oh no." Glinda giggled.

"At least he didn't start fussing again." Pajul laughed as he repositioned the baby.

"Thanks Galinda. No one bounces like you."

"I'll agree with that." Elphie smiled and Glinda bounced with purpose.

"Goodnight you two." Pajul said and Glinda and Elphie wished him the same.

"Elphie, how did you know that it was Ash that was fussing?" Glinda asked as they walked up the stairs.

"His cries often come in spurts with little whimpers in between. Nini's tend to be more melodic." Elphie responded.

"Hey, I guess that's true. Very observant my beautiful scientist." Glinda said.

"While we are asking questions. Why did you ask Pajul about a secure messenger." Elphie asked.

"Or is that on the newly discovered list of things to explain." She added with a chuckle.

"Oh that list is only new to you. I've had it since our first meeting with Harluc in the parlor of Crage." Glinda giggled.

"And yes, it is there. Different context, but same general topic."

"As long as it is covered." Elphie laughed shaking her head.

"Is all of this the same as you frequently saying 'just doing what the fiancé of the Munchkin Heir should do."

"Yes actually. But… oh no. I just realized that we left our drinks downstairs." Glinda pouted.

"I'll go get them. This conversation should probably just end now while it still sort of makes sense." Elphie smiled.

"Good idea." Glinda agreed with a grin.

"Okay. I'll get that letter addressed and will meet you on the sofa in front of the fire."

"I'll be there." Elphie smiled and watched as Glinda skipped up the stairs. She wasn't sure how her love actually managed to do that but the sight was stirring.

X

"Well there you are" Elphie said to Nusee, who was trotting down hallway as she was going over to Glinda's room.

"I hope you were not pestering Jilla and Pajul again." She chuckled as she picked up her Familiar.

"They are perfectly capable of watching over their own babies."

Nusee nuzzled her cheek then squirmed to get down. As soon as he was on the floor he scampered into Glinda's room and hopped up onto her window ledge. Glinda and Elphie had discovered that window looked out onto a tree where a family of squirrels appeared to live. As Elphie settled onto the sofa, she figured that the family must be home because Nusee was making that odd, soft noise that sounded to her like he was growling a word.

When she first heard him doing this she thought he was ill and wanted to summon the veterinarian. Trezia told her that her cats made a similar noise when they saw a bird and that had set her mind at ease.

Elphie was watching her Familiar's antics at the window when she heard Glinda's happy mumblings as she started to stir. She smiled and went over to the bed, sitting down beside her gently and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled a few minutes later then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie smiled as they shifted into a snuggle position.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmmmm hmmmm. I dreamt we were dancing under the champagne and orange juice trees with those fluffy flowers falling down around us." Glinda grinned.

"Sounds nice." Elphie said.

"It was. Those flowers look nice in your hair." Glinda said.

"Have you been up long?"

"Not too long but I've already had a busy morning." Elphie smiled.

"Tell me." Glinda said happily.

"I noticed that Nusee wasn't around when I woke up so I dressed and went downstairs to see if he needed to go out. On my way down the stairs I saw Pajul coming out of the den saying how was he supposed to know that juice took precedence over a dirty diaper. I volunteered to help and went to go get Jilla some juice. After that Namom volunteered to take the babies so that they could take a bath. I helped her until Greda and your mother came." Elphie said.

"Sounds like you were very helpful sweetheart." Glinda grinned.

"I'll bet they took a bath together." She added with a giggle and Elphie blushed.

"Namom said she hoped they'd do the same thing." Elphie smiled.

"That's my grandmother. She's very practical." Glinda laughed.

"Interesting use of the term practical." Elphie chuckled.

"Is breakfast ready?" Glinda asked and Elphie consulted her little watch.

"In about half an hour." Elphie said.

"Oh good. Time for a little panky before I get dressed." Glinda grinned then nuzzled Elphie's ear.

"I'm already dressed." Elphie said as she caressed Glinda's cheek.

"That's why I'm limiting it to just panky." Glinda giggled as she tried to unbutton Elphie's blouse.

"That's very considerate of you." Elphie said as she redirected her love's hand then distracted her with a fiery kiss. They made it downstairs just as Gwenot was coming up to get them. Glinda was in her nightdress and robe, and Elphie had changed her shirt due to the fact that she was unable to properly defend it in the tickle battle and it lost a button.

X

"Okay troops, does everyone know the plan?" Robil said as they put on their coats.

"I am staying here to dote on my great grandchildren." Namom smiled.

"And I'm staying here to get some sleep." Jilla grumped.

"Check and check." Robil chuckled.

"Elphie, Nusee and I are going to Motzia's." Glinda grinned.

"Check." Robil said.

"I am going to take Elphaba's letter to the messengers, check in at work then come back here to hopefully take a nap with my wife and babies." Pajul said.

"Check, pending approval from the aforementioned wife." Robil laughed. Jilla had been a little moody all morning and he hoped that would make her smile but it didn't.

"Robil and I are going to get the cribs, changing table and other things put together and get the nursery in order." Samion said.

"Check." Robil said.

'Gwenot and I are going to finish washing all these baby clothes, crib sheets, etc then reorder the nursery so that it will be ready for the twins when they go home for the first time next week." Greda smiled.

"You are making us leave? Sending us away?" Jilla said visibly upset.

"Jilla darling no…" Greda started as she stepped towards her daughter.

"I knew we were in the way." Jilla snapped then stormed to the den.

"Oh dear. You all go on. I'll be along." Greda said.

"I'll see to her Greda. She is just overly tired." Namom said sympathetically.

"Thank you Mother. She called me a maternal tyrant earlier. My poor Jilla." Greda said.

"Maybe I should just stay here." Pajul said as he started back into the door. Samion and Robil took him by the arms and guided him down the front steps.

"Nope. Bad idea boy. She needs a nap." Robil said.

"She'll be in a better frame of mind by the time you return Pajul." Namom chuckled.

"Just don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Pajul laughed as he climbed into one of the cabs that had pulled up.

"We'll be back by three." Glinda said as she and Elphie made their way to another one of the cabs. Samion had come back up to get Nusee's carrier.

"I can't wait to see the grandmothers again." She bubbled.

"I'm looking forward to that as well." Greda smiled as she and Gwenot followed the girls down.

"I'll see you all back here at three." Namom smiled as she waved from the open doorway.

X

"Lyndie, I'm curious." Elphie said as Nusee snuggled into the warm folds of her cloak.

"How are your Aunt and mother going to get all of that washing done?"

"Oh, easy. Jilla and Pajul's building is very modern. A lot of diplomatic types stay there so there are lots of what Pajul calls amenities. One of those is a very large laundry room on the first floor. It has lots of washing machines, ringers, sinks and stuff. There is a door that goes to a large yard with clotheslines or there are drying machines there too. There are ironing boards and tables for folding. There are even people there to help or do it for you during the day." Glinda said.

"Really?" Elphie said.

"Yep. Pajul said that some of his bachelor friends who live there just drop their stuff off on the way to work and pick it up when they get home or the next day."

"I know that places like Colwen Grounds and Shiz have laundry areas like that but I never imagined a building with apartments would but it does make sense."

"Jilla loves it. Sometimes she just drops things off too." Glinda giggled. They continued to talk about Jilla and Pajul's apartment until the cab pulled up to Motzia's.

-x-

"Welcome, welcome my young friends." Motzia said as she opened the door wide enough for them to come in out of the falling snow.

"Hi Motzia." Glinda grinned as she brushed snow off of her cloak.

"It just started doing this when we got out of the cab."

"I know. It is really coming down. I do not believe it will last long though." Motzia said as she helped them out of their cloaks.

"All well Elphie?" Glinda asked as Elphie removed her gloves.

"Very well." Elphie smiled and Glinda nodded.

"Is little Nusee ready to meet another Familiar?" Motzia said.

"I wish I knew how to answer that. I've told him what we are doing today." Elphie said as they walked into the conservatory.

"Well we will just take it slowly. I've asked Loku to stay away until I call for him. I'll just shut the doors and Nusee can come out when he is ready and explore as he will. That is a very ingenious transportation device." Motzia said she examined the carrier with Nusee bouncing around inside.

"Our handy man made it for us." Glinda said.

"I can't wait to hear about it. Why don't you let him out while I go get us some tea and coffee. We can catch up while he gets oriented." Motzia smiled.

"No need to fear little one. We are all friends here." She said as she put her finger through the bars of the door. Nusee hissed and swiped at it.

"Nuisance!" Elphie said, appalled.

"Oh it is all right Elphaba. No harm done." The older witch chuckled.

"I'll be back."

"Be nice Elphie." Glinda grinned as she took Nusee out of his carrier and handed him to her.

"Nuisance, I know this is an unfamiliar place with magic all over but please try to remember that Motzia is not a threat. She is our friend." Elphie said. Nusee looked at her then hopped to the back of the sofa and started exploring the immediate area. When Motzia returned about ten minutes later he mewled and scurried over to the sofa, hiding between Elphie and Glinda. Elphie reintroduced him to Motzia then on her advice, let him figure things out on his own.

For the next forty-five minutes, they chatted casually about a variety topics, excluding magic. Motzia thought that talk of magic at this stage would hinder Nusee's acclimation to the environment. Glinda started off by telling her about Jilla having twins and Nusee's protectiveness of them. They talked about school, Dani and Manif, how they spent Lurlinemas and their plans for New Years. All the while they watched as Nusee sniffed everything and explored. Several times Elphie tried to apologize when he did something like attack the fringe on the lampshade of try to climb the drapes but each time Motzia held up her hand and chuckled 'cats will be cats'.

"Well he seems to be comfortable enough with the environment and with me. Perhaps we should introduce Loku." Motzia said as Nusee was swiping at the fringe on her skirt.

"Nuisance, come here please." Elphie said quietly. Nusee looked at her then hopped up into her lap.

"Remember I told you that you were going to meet another Familiar, a cat named Loku. Do not be alarmed." Elphie said and Nusee nuzzled her then started to play with her ponytail.

"Loku we are ready for you." Motzia said and a moment later the large calico cat sauntered into the room. Nusee took one look at him and dove into the pillows on the sofa burying himself deep.

"Oh no." Glinda said very upset.

"It's all right Glinda, just wait. Loku has experience. He has dealt with young familiars before." Motzia said as Loku jumped up onto the arm of the sofa beside Elphie.

"Hello Loku." Elphie said and the cat only blinked at her before walking across the back over to Glinda.

"Hi Loku." Glinda grinned.

"May I pet him?"

"He loves to be scratched behind the ears." Motzia chuckled.

"You are a very handsome cat." Glinda said as she scratched his ears.

"Please go easy on Nusee. He has never met another cat before."

Nusee poked his head out from the pillows and pawed at Glinda. Glinda used her other hand to pet him and Elphie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Elphaba, I found out something else about the medallion." Motzia said casually.

"It's just legend of course but it might be helpful."

"Ooooooh what?" Glinda said as Nusee made his way out from the pillows and onto Elphie's lap. Loku merely stayed on the sofa beside Glinda and stared at him.

"It appears to be a formula or equation of some sort but it is hard to say. There are references to what I can only assume are the number designations your titles use, like Third Descending." Motzia said as she handed Elphie a paper. Glinda took Elphie's glasses out of her purse and handed them to her as Loku hopped up onto the back of the sofa.

"This is a very strange set of operators, if that is what they are but I see the titles." Elphie said.

"Look, it's you." Glinda said pointing to a Third in one of the rows of numbers and symbols."

"I don't see how it could be, this is old, correct?" Elphie said in a tone that Glinda thought sounded hopeful.

"I'm not sure when this was crafted. But I have some experience with genealogy and recognize these symbols as those for male and female. I believe this to be a family tree of sorts, but with a future segment instead of just a past. I sent a copy of this to Fruoa and made one for myself. I thought that Dani might like this one. She is quite good with magical family histories." Motzia said.

"This is fascinating. Dani will love it." Glinda said.

"I also sent her the name of the book I got this from." Motzia said handing Elphie another paper.

"It's a tome on archaic runes. I think it may have been in there because of the markings on the medallion."

"Runes are used in glyphs." Glinda said.

"That is correct. They are in wards as well. Elphaba, I wouldn't try to decipher this in a scientific way." Motzia said and Glinda chuckled because that is exactly what Elphie was trying to do.

"It is ancient and possibly just the musings of a mad man. The author has some brilliant work on magic languages but also some really questionable things as well. Best to let someone familiar with these things tackle it." Motzia chuckled and Elphie smiled sheepishly.

"Not that I am not going to give it a go myself. Cats are not only ones who are curious." Motzia laughed.

"Speaking of which, your Nusee seems to be adjusting to Loku."

"Ewww." Glinda said making a face as she saw Nusee sniffing Loku's hindquarters.

"That is how animals of many species say hello." Motzia chuckled.

"I know, but still." Glinda said and Elphie smiled.

"Shall we go to my workroom and do some magic." Motzia said.

"Yep. I've been looking forward to it. I love the way you gesture. It's like a dance for hands." Glinda said.

"I like that assessment. Just leave the boys. They will find their way." Motzia said as Nusee tried to capture Loku's swishing tail.

"Are you sure that Nuisance is not annoying Loku." Elphie asked.

"Oh don't worry about Loku. They will be fine." Motzia said as she headed towards her workroom. Glinda smiled at Elphie, took her hand and tugged her along.

They talked general magic for a little bit then Elphie performed a simple spell that brought Nusee racing in. He stopped right by her, bouncing around. Motzia performed the same simple spell and poor Nusee did not know what to do, especially when Elphie did another one. Motzia had warned them of this and said that Loku would deal with it. Elphie was skeptical to say the least but Loku arrived as if on cue and began to groom the very wound up younger cat. Motzia and Elphie continued to perform simple fun spells and even invited Glinda to play along. Nusee was very used to sorcery and to sorcery and witchcraft at the same time but it took him awhile to adapt to the new style and feel of the magic that was flying around the room, occasionally literally.

It took a bit but eventually Nusee settled down. He got riled up again as soon as Motzia performed magic on her own but he eventually seemed to figure it out. All the while Loku would groom him, stare at him and once or twice even swat at him.

"Is this how all Familiars are mentored?" Glinda asked as they made their way back to the conservatory.

"This was more like a crash course." Motzia chuckled.

"Most witches belong to a coven that meets to socialize or work. They bring their Familiars along so new ones are around others from the start."

"Motzia is Nuisance being adversely affected by not being able to …socialize with others of his ilk." Elphie asked.

"In my opinion he is not. Nusee was brought into a family of sorcerers as a very young kitten and he is being raised and nurtured in that environment. He is receiving what he needs to be your Familiar because you are in essence a young witch who is being raised and nurtured by a family of sorcerers. This is how it needs to be. The witch /Familiar relationship is very symbiotic." Motzia said.

"I guess it is… very mutualistic, which is a type of symbiosis." Elphie said.

"I just want him to be what he needs to be."

"I assure you Elphaba, he is. Your bond is already strong and is growing stronger." Motzia said.

"I think he needs to go out." Glinda said as Nusee started to pace.

"We need to be going anyway." Elphie said.

"There is a patch of magic grass to the side of the front stoop where Loku goes when he doesn't want to stay out. He can use that before getting into his carrier."

"Thank you Motzia for all of this. And I would like it if you would bring Loku with you on your next visit to Shiz." Elphie said as they walked to front hall to get their coats. They had talked about another couple of sessions, not only to expose Nusee to another familiar but also to expose Loku to more sorcery, which Motzia thought would benefit him.

"Loku can show him where the patch is." Motzia said as she started to open the door.

"Hey Mot, guess what I found." A booming voice came from the back.

"A great new spell."

A man came in performing magic and Nusee who was near the front door waiting to go out, bolted through it in a panic. Motzia shushed the man and pointed him away as she opened the door.

"Nusee!" Glinda yelled as she saw Nusee running, slipping and sliding in the slippery snow, right towards the street.

X

A/N: L'shanah tovah to all my Jewish readers.


	190. Chapter 190

"Nuisance come back here." Elphie called out as she followed Glinda out the door into the falling snow.

"Hood and gloves Elphaba!" Glinda commanded as she saw Elphie following her out. Elphie swore in frustration but stopped while still on the small covered area of the porch and pulled her special snow gloves out of her cloak pocket.

"Nusee honey it's all right. Come back please." Glinda said more gently as she ran out towards the street after the panicking cat.

Frightened and confused by the strong blast of unfamiliar magic as well as the loud noises of a busy city street, Nusee just ran. But when he heard voices that he knew, he tried to stop but instead he slid on the snow-covered walkway and into the street right in the path of several carriages. Sheer blind panic made him try to scramble away but his little paws couldn't gain much traction on the cold, slush covered bricks.

"Stop, Stop! Please." Glinda yelled towards the oncoming carriages in the street, waving her arms wildly. She saw Nusee slide off the curb and into the street but could not see him now.

"Glinda be careful." Elphie called out, pulling up the hood of her cloak as she hurried towards the street.

"Nusee, Nusee it's okay. We'll get you." Glinda said loudly as she stepped into the street. The oncoming carriages did not stop but they did slow down and move out of the way.

"Where is he?" Elphie said as she joined Glinda by the curb. She looked around but could not see her Familiar.

"Nuisance, come to me please." She said a bit franticly.

"I don't know." Glinda said trying not to cry.

"I hear him." Elphie said, hearing a pathetic frightened mewl coming from off to her right.

"There." Glinda said pointing to a dirty, grey/black patch of snow by the curb about fifteen feet away.

"Nusee, it's okay. We are here." She said as soothingly as possible as she and Elphie hurried over there. They saw Nusee covered in snow and slush, struggling to move and meowing franticly. Glinda got to him first and knelt down on the cold wet ground. She stroked and tried to calm the shivering, terrified cat. Just like with the horses at the Retreat, she thought that she was feeling him but everything was so jumbled and turbulent that she couldn't focus on anything but helping him.

"I think his paw is stuck." She said as she tried to hold the cat still. Elphie was right behind her moving the slush from around him with her gloved hands. She was not even paying attention to the fact that the bottom of her skirt was getting wet or the five or six people that had stopped to watch what was going on.

"In between the bricks." Elphie said.

"Vanesco." Elphie said quietly and the two bricks that had trapped Nusee's paw vanished. Glinda snatched him up gently but quickly.

"I've got him." Glinda said with great relief and the people large around cheered, which frightened Nusee and startled Elphie.

"Here. Wrap him up." Motzia said calmly as she handed Elphie a towel. She had been standing by unobtrusively, waiting to help if needed. Glinda put the crying, trembling cat into the towel and Elphie wrapped him up tightly.

"And let's get everyone in and changed out of those wet things."

"I think he is hurt." Glinda sniffled as she Elphie and Motzia hurried towards the house. Loku was sitting in the open doorway and the man that had startled Nusee was behind him.

"Nivul please go into the kitchen." Motzia said to the man.

"I am so very sorry." The man said as they came up onto the porch then hurried away.

"He is a good friend and a member of my coven." Motzia explained as they went into the conservatory, where a roaring fire was going.

"So that is why Nuisance ran? He is a witch?" Elphie said irritably.

"He is and he came in performing some intense magic." Motzia said.

"Here is a warmed towel for Nusee and some for you two."

"Nuisance it's safe now we've got you." Elphie said softly as she slowly and carefully unwrapped her Familiar.

"Elphie your legs." Glinda sniffled.

"I'm fine. Him first." Elphie snapped then softened.

"I'm fine." She said reiterated much more gently and Glinda nodded as she held open the warmed towel. Elphie put him into it and Glinda started to cry when she saw Nusee wet, dirty and trembling.

"There is blood on his paw. He is hurt. Oh Nusee." Glinda said and Elphie looked him over touching him gently. He squirmed and cried, which made Glinda cry more.

"I'll send for Loku's veterinarian. He understands Familiars." Motzia said as Glinda very, very carefully wrapped the warm towel around him.

"I appreciate that but maybe we should just get Nuisance someplace where he is comfortable." Elphie said worriedly.

"Maybe the vet can go to my Aunt and Uncle's house. He is hurt." Glinda said.

"That can be done. He lives in that area of town. I'll make the arrangements. But I insist that you both magically change out of your wet clothing while I am gone." Motzia said then left quickly.

"What happened Lyndie? I thought he was used to magic." Elphie said as she reluctantly put Nusee, who was completely swathed from head to tail in the warm towel, down on a chair.

"We can talk to Motzia about that later." Glinda said as she started to undo the fasteners of Elphie's cloak.

"I'll get this. You are very wet and need to change." Elphie said as she stepped back.

There was a very brief tiff borne more of their concern for Nusee that their irritation at one another, but Glinda relented. When Motzia returned ten or so minutes later they were both in fresh dry clothes, Elphie's legs had been thoroughly checked by Glinda and Nusee was wrapped up in a fresh warm towel.

"Nivul and I combined our powers so that he could teleport to the veterinarian's office." Motzia explained.

"He feels truly terrible about what happened and wanted to help."

"We appreciate that." Elphie said as she was putting her cloak back on.

"The vet's name is Dr. Bilron and he should be there about the same time you are. Nivul will fill him in on what happened. As I said he is very good with Familiars." Motzia said.

"Thank you Motzia." Elphie said.

"We tried to look at his paw but he was not really cooperative."

"He is still very scared but it doesn't look like it is bleeding anymore." Glinda said.

"I am very sorry that this happened. I wasn't aware that my friend was back in town. May I stop by before you return to Shiz to check on him?" Motzia asked.

"We'd like that." Elphie said and Glinda nodded.

"We are curious as to why he responded the way he did. Usually he just ducks under my skirt."

"I am going to ponder that. There is a covered cab waiting outside for you." Motzia said as Elphie picked up the still bundled up Nusee. This time he was wrapped up with only his face peeking out.

"I apologize to you as well little one. My friend did not mean you any harm." Motzia said to Nusee who squirmed, cried and buried himself further into the towel.

"It is all right. I understand. You will be well taken care of."

Motzia walked out to the cab with Glinda and Elphie. Elphie was holding Nusee in her arms and Glinda had the empty carrier. When they were settled Elphie thanked Motzia for all her help and the cab pulled away. As soon as it moved Glinda put her head on Elphie's shoulder and cried softly.

"This is all my fault. I should have been watching him." Glinda sniffled.

"Lyndie." Elphie sighed as she took Glinda's hand.

"No one wants to blame themselves more than I do. I brought him here after all. But even I know that at this point blame would just be counterproductive."

"Well counterproductive is a sort of productive. I want to do something. I feel so helpless." Glinda said as she wiped her eyes.

"I do too. But we are taking him home, where he knows everyone and won't have any magical surprises. We also have a veterinarian coming to check him over. That is something." Elphie said unhappily.

"I want my mother." Glinda said.

"Me too." Elphie agreed as she held Nusee tighter.

X

"I wonder what is keeping the girls?" Greda asked as she and Gwenot prepared a coffee service for Mrs. Joliken and Mrs. Zasilok. They arrived almost twenty minutes ago and were now very happily fussing over the twins.

"It is unlike them to be late. Perhaps the familiar mentoring was going well and they didn't want to leave." Gwenot proposed.

"I'm sure we will see them or at least hear from them soon. Galinda was very excited about visiting with the grandmothers."

"It is very easy to call them that isn't it?" Greda chuckled.

"Even mother was."

"We were very lucky that they…" Gwenot started.

"Excuse me." Samion interrupted from the doorway.

"But I think there might be a problem."

"With the girls?" Gwenot asked.

"Did you here from them?" Greda asked.

"In a way. A veterinarian just arrived. He said that he was sent by Motzia Lohib to meet Galinda and Elphaba here. Apparently there was a situation and Nusee was hurt somehow." Samion said.

"Oh dear." Greda said.

"Goodness." Gwenot said.

"His name is Dr. Bilron and he said that he cares for Motzia's Familiar, Loku. He was wondering if there was a place where he could wash up and a quiet place where he can examine Nusee. It seems as though he had quite a fright." Samion said.

"Oh the poor dear." Greda said.

"I will show him up to Galinda's room. Nusee likes it in there." She said and then hurried out of the kitchen.

"Samion are the girls going to be here soon?" Gwenot asked.

"Any time now, according to the Vet. I'm going to wait for them." Samion replied.

"I hope everything is all right." He said then hugged Gwenot.

"I do as well." Gwenot said when they parted.

"I'll take the coffee into the sitting room and explain to everyone what is keeping Glinda and Elphaba."

"That is a good idea." Samion smiled then accepted a kiss before heading out.

X

"Look Elphie, there's Daddy." Glinda said pointing to the steps of the brownstone where her father was standing, smoking his pipe.

"And that must be the vet's carriage."

"Good I'm glad he is here already. I just want to get this over with for everyone's sake." Elphie said. They had spent most of the trip from Motzia's telling Nusee that the vet was going to check him over and help him feel better. Elphie wasn't sure if he understood but Glinda thought that he did because he mewled and hide deeper in the towel.

"Daddy." Glinda sniffled when her father opened the cab door.

"It was awful." She said as her father helped her down.

"The veterinarian is here and ready to help." Samion said as he helped Elphie out of the carriage.

"Nusee is in there." Glinda said pointing to the bundle in Elphie's arms.

"We think he might have hurt his paw." Elphie said.

"He ran out the door…." Glinda started in sniffly rapid-fire style but her father interrupted her.

"Little one why don't you wait until we are up with the vet to tell me what happened. He might want to hear it too." Samion said.

"That is a good idea Lyndie." Elphie smiled and Glinda nodded.

After they removed their outerwear Elphie went straight upstairs with Samion and Glinda stopped by the sitting room to apologize to everyone. Her Aunt Greda accepted on everyone's behalf and the grandmothers both gave her a hug telling her to go and tend to her furry little friend.

When she got up to her room Samion was talking to the Vet and Elphie was trying to coax Nusee out of the bundle. Samion introduced her as her mother came back in with a basin of warm water. Since Nusee wasn't coming out on his own Elphie unwrapped him. His fur was dirty and matted and he looked miserable and pathetic. As soon as Glinda saw him she burst into tears and had to leave the room. Gwenot followed her out while Samion helped Elphie with Nusee so the Vet could look him over.

"Well the Vet does not think that he broke anything." Elphie said as she came into her room, where Gwenot had taken Glinda to calm down.

"That is very good news." Gwenot smiled.

"But he does have two cuts on his paw that will need to be bandaged up." Elphie said.

'Oh no, poor Nusee." Glinda said.

"Dr. Bilron also said that we should give him a good bath and clean him up so he can give him a through exam and tend to his paw. Samion said that I couldn't help because cats are not know for being cooperative when being bathed." Elphie said.

"Trezia said the same thing once." Glinda said.

"I'll go and help."

"I appreciate that my sweet. Nuisance is very unhappy." Elphie said.

"He will feel better with you there, since I cannot be."

They hugged then Gwenot, Glinda and Elphie went across the hall. Elphie watched as Glinda coed and coddled Nusee as Samion brought in another basin of warm water.

"I feel very useless." Elphie said to Gwenot.

"I can't even perform a simple task like giving a cat a bath."

"I'm not sure this would be classified as simple." Gwenot said as they watched Samion and Glinda struggling.

"But I understand what you mean."

X

"Do you think he will remember this?" Glinda asked as she and Elphie watched Nusee sleeping on Elphie's bed. His front right paw was wrapped in a gauze bandage.

"Who knows?" Elphie sighed.

"From the sounds of things before you would think so. But since he tried to pounce on his mouse before he fell asleep, your guess is as good as mine. He is sleeping peacefully now anyway."

"Dr. Bilron did say that the shot he gave him would make him sleepy." Glinda said.

"You did very well with that, by the way." Elphie smiled.

"I cried more than Nusee did." Glinda chuckled.

"Dr. Bilron did think hat was a bit odd." Elphie laughed lightly.

"But no more so than your very dramatic explanation of what happened."

"I wanted to make sure that he understood the direness of the situation." Glinda replied.

"He did." Elphie smiled.

"It's a good things he understands that Familiars are not just pets or he might have thought that we were all a bit odd."

"True." Glinda said then looked over to the door when she heard someone tapping on the frame.

"Hey you two." Jilla smiled as she came into the room. Glinda wiggled out of Elphie's arms but didn't move away from her on the sofa.

"How is our furry little patient?

"Resting comfortably." Glinda chuckled pointing to Elphie's bed.

"And will be for awhile." Elphie said.

"I'm glad he is okay. The grandmothers were too." Jilla smiled.

"I was surprised that they wanted to check on him before they left." Elphie said.

"I'm not." Glinda said.

"The best grandmothers understand that grandkids can be furry." She added with a giggle.

"At least the ones in our family do." Jilla laughed.

"Dinner is in twenty minutes."

"Wow, I didn't realize that it was so late." Glinda said.

"I'm starving."

"Well, I'll see you downstairs in a bit. I can't wait to show you the matching outfits the grandmothers brought for the twins." Jilla smiled.

"Momsie said they were absolutely adorable." Glinda said as Jilla was leaving.

"Elphie, I've been sensing something sort of bothering you since the Vet left. We can talk tonight if you want." Glinda said.

"Not bothering me really, just…I'm not sure. We can sort it out when we get back to Shiz." Elphie said.

"All right my love. Why don't you kiss me until I'm wobbly so I can go wash up for dinner." Glinda smiled.

"When did knee buckling kisses become a mandatory prerequisite to washing up?" Elphie laughed.

"I didn't say knee buckling, I said wobbly." Glinda giggled.

"I am guessing by your tone that there is a difference."

"Oh there is and I can't wait to show you. At a more appropriate time and location of course." Glinda said with a mischievous eyebrow waggle.

"Of course. But now that I am aware that there is indeed a difference in those two types of kisses, I will try my best for wobbles. But you'll have to forgive me if your knees buckle instead." Elphie said seriously.

"Oh I love you, I just do." Glinda sighed right before Elphie gave her several soft kisses as a lead in to one that left her breathless.

"I'll add breathless to our kiss differentiation lesson." Glinda sighed after a few beats.

"I'm looking forward to it." Elphie smiled then kissed her again.

X

"Elphie, we should help him." Glinda said with a little pout as they watched Nusee try to scratch in his sandbox.

"Help him go to the bathroom?" How do you propose we do that?" Elphie said, amused at the thought.

"It's not funny. He looks so sad. And helpless." Glinda sniffled.

"Lyndie, he has used his sandbox once already, earlier this morning. I assure you he did just fine. He is quite adaptable." Elphie smiled.

"Really? I just hate to see him limping around." Glinda said.

"I do not like it either, which is why I carried him down the stairs to get his breakfast. Halfway down he fussed to be put down and figured out the rest on his own. He's fine." Elphie said.

"I guess he is. Like Familiar, like witch." Glinda giggled.

"You figured out how to hobble around with your leg all bandaged up too."

"Yes I did. But we can still watch him to ensure that he doesn't get himself into trouble. He does seek it out." Elphie said.

"You mean like now." Glinda laughed as they saw Nusee trying to climb up the drapes with his one good front paw."

X

Since it was the eve of the New Year, everyone spent the day relaxing and napping. Since the early arrival of the twins changed the plans the family had for going out to a party at the club. Robil and Greda made different plans for there at the house. All they would tell anybody is that dress would be formal, there would be two surprises instead of one and it would be family only. Mid afternoon the first of the surprises was revealed when Gwenot answered a knock at the door.

"Happy New Year Aunt Gwen!" The Arduenna cousins and their spouses called out in unison. Glinda and Jilla, who were in the sitting room, came out when they heard the commotion.

"Hey!" Glinda bubbled.

"What a great surprise."

"As is a new set of twins in the family." Chiwa, the mother of a set of identical twin boys smiled as she gave Jilla a big hug.

There was minor, happy, greeting chaos in the front hall as the cousins came in and Namom and the others came out from where they were to see what was going on. It took awhile for hugs to be exchanged and luggage to be brought in but eventually everyone was settled on conjured chairs and sofas in the formal living room. Jilla went to go feed the babies so that they would be full and content when they met the cousins.

"So how in Oz did you manage to pull this off?" Namom asked, clearly impressed.

"When we got the message that Jilla was in labor we immediately wired back to Aunt Greda about coming down." Voril smiled.

"She suggested this as a surprise since original plans for new years and the birth were a moot point." Javie said.

"Since Benim was on call at the hospital, he and Tinoa volunteered to watch all of our kids. They are having a party at our parent's house for them. Leoil and Terusa have been at Terusa's parents house and are returning tomorrow. They will help manage everything until we get back." Kiuy said.

"They will come down at a later date."

"All of those messages that you said were from Uncle Robil's work were about this weren't they." Glinda grinned.

"A necessary deception." Greda smiled.

"Well done little sister." Gwenot laughed.

"Thank you. Now we just need to figure out where to put everyone." Greda laughed.

"And as good as this surprise is, the one for later, if it works will be even better." Robil said.

"There is a surprise for later?" Chiwa asked.

"We don't get to know what it is until party time." Glinda said with a mock pout.

"That means that you all will just have to distract yourselves with massive amounts of adorable." Pajul said from the doorway, with a baby in each arm.

As the cousins gushed and fussed over the new arrivals and got all the details of the birth from Jilla and Pajul, Greda, Gwenot and Namom went to try and figure out where to put four more couples.

X

"Would you like me to assist you my sweet?" Elphie asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Glinda grinned as she handed Elphie her earrings. Elphie slowly and tenderly caressed Glinda's earlobe, causing her to sigh happily. She inserted the earring then kissed her lobe softly then repeated the ritual on the other ear. As always it finished up with Glinda putting her head on Elphie's shoulder where Elphie held her gently while she rocked her ever so slightly.

"Why did you have us wear the dresses we wore to the ball?" Elphie asked as she looked at Glinda's reflection in the mirror as she held her.

"We haven't been in these for a long time."

"Maybe that's why. I realized as I was selecting clothes that we have not worn these at the same time since the ball. I've worn mine and you yours but at separate times. Byjon loved New Years. I thought this would be nice way to…I don't know, let him know that we love him, miss him and think of him often." Glinda said with a smile.

"Besides I like you all shimmery."

"I'm sure that you have already felt my feelings about you in that dress." Elphie chuckled.

"Loud and clear my love. And thank you." Glinda giggled.

"Did you get enough of a nap today Lyndie?" Elphie asked.

"I had two naps today. I am well rested and can't wait for tonight. Dinner at ten seems so, sophisticated." Glinda bubbled.

"Are you ready Elphie?"

"I'm looking forward to this, for the most part. A family party. It will be fun." Elphie smiled then they kissed until a knock at the door stopped them.

X

"Oh dear Oz that dinner was sooooooooo good Aunt Greda." Javie said as the family made their way out of the formal dining room.

"Thank you Javie but Zikig's catering deserves most of the credit." Greda laughed.

"Even so. What a wonderful dinner. We really got all caught up with everything." Chiwa laughed.

"And there was a lot to catch up on."

"I think even the babies had fun." Kiuy said.

"Or at the very least they didn't fuss."

"They are getting used to bedlam." Jilla chuckled.

"Okay, while Gwenot, Namom and I get the dining room ready for dancing you all can freshen up. Men if you wish to smoke, the garden is set up with warming barrels and a canopy." Greda said.

"It is nice arrangement actually." Samion said.

Everyone split up to get ready for the next part of the evening, excited by what the new surprise could be. The elder sorceresses magically transformed the formal dining room into a dance floor then Robil shooed them all out so that he could set up his surprise. At eleven thirty everyone came back in, ready to continue the party. Champagne was poured and after a toast to family Robil was ready to reveal his surprise.

"Now, I do want to preface this by saying that I do not know if this will work, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass by." Robil said.

"My boss loves gadgets. But more importantly he loves everything new and modern that comes out. He has been following with great interest the new wireless transmitting fad that started in Ev and has recently made its way to the EC. Tonight, at the Folmeount Hotel there is a big New Years party with the National Symphony Orchestra and lots of dignitaries from all over. The music is being broadcast to the Wizard's Palace and to a few other places lucky enough to have a receiver. The party at the club that we were going to attend has one."

"I heard about that. I thought it was rumor." Pajul said.

"Well it is not. To make a long story short, my boss has two of these receivers and I was able to talk him into loaning me one for tonight because I am a proud new grandfather of twins." Robil said as he took the sheet off of the thing in the corner. It was by no means aesthetically pleasing but it did elicit a loud buzz of excited conversation.

"When Rob brought this idea to me, I was very excited." Greda said.

"Every year there is a big official countdown to the New Year, accompanied by special music. This year it is being broadcast as a test from the Folmeount Hotel." She smiled.

"Well let's see if it works." Robil laughed as he flipped a lever. At first there was a lot of loud static but as he moved around some of the parts, bits and pieces of music started to come through and the excitement in the room was palatable. After two or three minutes of working with the receiver, there was more music than static and everyone cheered and started to dance, not really caring about who with or what steps they were doing. They were a part of history and they knew it.

After a little while of music a man's voice came over the receiver and a hush fell over the room. He was talking about the orchestra, the hotel and some of the dignitaries that were in attendance then he announced that the countdown was coming up. Glinda wiggled happily as everyone found their partners. She reminded Elphie of the New Year's kiss and Elphie merely smiled.

Over the receiver they heard music, drum rolls and a chorus of people counting down from ten. Glinda, along with the rest of the family were excitedly counting along. This time when they got to one and the chimes started Elphie was very ready to kiss in the New Year.


	191. Chapter 191

_"I had fun. And not just because Lyndie was having fun. Chaxi said that I should acknowledge that more often. Sometimes I'm not sure I even realize it at the time. But I did this time, all on my own. I had a lot of fun last night. Engaging with Glinda's cousins, dancing, talking, and teasing just everything. I do these things a lot with our friends and I have fun then too but I just always assumed that it was because Lyndie was having fun, at least most of the time. Maybe I recognized it because I am more familiar with the cousins now, or maybe it was because it was not public, it was just family. Possibly I…"_

Elphie stopped writing and chuckled softly, shaking her head. She indulged in the chuckles for a moment then went back to writing.

_"Manif has told me on numerous occasions that fun is not something to be analyzed like data from experiments. Although according to him I'm not sick, injured or many other things properly either. When I told him that if I knew the parameters under which I was having fun I could replicate them and possibly have fun more often. He blew me a raspberry and said that was just plain old bullshit. After he explained to me what that meant, I asked him why, if fun was in the eye of the beholder, how to have it couldn't be as well. He said that resorting to logic was the sure sign of a failed argument. I had to point out that he just did what he accused me of. After that the conversation disintegrated, as it usually does. But in the end it cycled back to something useful, also as it usually does. Sometimes these sparring matches, as Dani and Glinda call them are spontaneous, sometimes we just start them to poke at one another, and sometimes it's both. I had to admit that he was right…I don't hate doing that as much as I say I do, it just annoys me when he gloats. I realized that how Manif and I are with each other works for us. It's fun, even when we are serious or really annoyed. Lyndie pointed out once that if it weren't, at least on some level, we wouldn't do it. So the point of this digression? I'm going to stop analyzing why I had fun last night, at least for now. I doubt I cannot not do it entirely, I'm a scientist, I analyze things. But for now I can say that I had fun and not just because Glinda was. And I'll add one of Manif's favorite lines. Period. End of discussion."_

Elphie chuckled again and put down her pen. She had come to enjoy writing without trying to organize or filter what she was saying but was very glad that she was not required to do it outside of her journal. She looked over to the bed where Glinda was sleeping peacefully and Nuisance was curled up beside her, his little bandaged paw stretched out in front of him. Even though it was close to dawn they had only been upstairs for a few hours and at least one of those had been spent in a very inventive session of changing into nightclothes. She was in Glinda's room because her very helpful love had volunteered the sofa in her room so that the room where she was staying could be used for the cousins. There was a great deal of teasing that went along with that and Glinda had delighted in every minute of it.

Knowing that she had hours before anyone even thought about stirring in the house, Elphie went back to her journal and started to write about other things that had happened during this visit to the EC.

X

"This came for you earlier Elphaba." Greda said as she handed Elphie an envelope as they were walking out of the dining room after brunch.

"I'm sorry I forgot to give it to you when you came down."

"Thank you. But who and why would anyone be contacting me here?" Elphie asked with a hint of annoyance mixed with a touch of panic before she even looked at the front.

"It's not a Colwen Grounds envelope my love so just take a deep breath." Glinda smiled as she took the message from Elphie's hand.

"Look, it's from Lofier." She said pointing to the front.

"Lofier?" Elphie asked with concern as Glinda opened the envelope.

"That makes no sense at all."

"Read it out loud in case it has any of those long scientific words in it." Glinda giggled as she handed Elphie the letter. Elphie heard Glinda's giggle and felt her fingers caress her hand as she took the letter from her and settled down. She hated the fact that she still automatically thought negative things at times like this but was getting much better at letting something like Glinda's precious giggle pull her out of it before it could become problematic.

"I love it when Elphie speaks scientist." She added with a grin for the benefit of her Aunt and cousins as she tried to reach into Elphie's skirt pocket for her glasses. Elphie knew that she was doing that just so she could try to tickle her thigh and distract her so she intercepted her hand and held onto it.

"And it greatly amuses me when she tries to speak it." Elphie chuckled as she pulled her glasses case from her pocket with her free hand.

"Spoil sport." Glinda muttered with a giggle and a mock pout. Javie and Jilla, who were closest to them and saw the little pocket exchange couldn't help but laugh. Glinda took Elphie's empty glasses case from her then took her hand and started to guide her into the sitting room while she read.

"He wants me to pick up something from the Biochemistry lab at National University." Elphie said as they walked into the sitting room where Gwenot and Namom were sitting with the babies.

"Is it frisky enzymes?" Glinda chuckled.

"What are frisky enzymes?" Jilla asked as she took her daughter from Namom.

"They are enzymes that are not very discriminating and will dance with anything. The scientific term is promiscuous." Glinda replied and Elphie looked at her with amusement.

"Sounds like the new assistant in Matith's office." Javie grinned.

"Are there really such things Elphaba?" Chiwa chuckled.

"There are." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie showed me some once, through a microscope. They weren't very cute but they certainly were frisky." Glinda giggled.

"Still sounds like the new assistant in Mat's office." Javie chuckled.

"Lofier does not want me to go fetch enzymes of any sort." Elphie said.

"He says that one of the researchers at the University wanted to send some samples of bacteria that seemed to mutate when placed in a new type of defined growth medium in a restrictive agar plate. Apparently the messenger service they used mishandled the package and the samples were ruined. The lab at Shiz was not able to replicate them." Elphie said.

"I bet they could have if you were there." Glinda grinned proudly and the cousins chuckled. Elphie merely smiled slightly, blushed and kissed Glinda's check.

"Anyway, he wants someone who knows how to handle scientific specimens and wants to know if I could go pick up the samples before we leave, if it is not inconvenient. He said I was not to worry about if it was. He will just come and collect them himself or send an intern." Elphie continued.

"I'm surprised the bacteria are allowed to go out if they are on restriction." Glinda giggled.

"But we are here two more days. I'm quite sure that there is time to go rescue them."

"Galinda always tried to get someone to…rescue, her whenever she was placed on restriction." Jilla started.

"And she usually succeeded." Gwenot chuckled.

"And I'm just repaying the kindness. We can go get the poor lonely bacteria, it won't be any inconvenience at all." Glinda replied with a broad grin.

"I really don't think that the bacteria are lon…you know never mind. I'd like to pick them up. Lofier said it's nothing dangerous, it just needs to be handled properly." Elphie said.

"Okay then. We will just work a trip to the University into our plans for the next couple of days." Greda said.

"Actually, I'll get in on that. I need to pick up something at the University. Might as well do it now while I've got a bunch of babysitters." Jilla chuckled and right on cue her son started to cry.

"Trade you my sleeping one for your fussy one." She said to her mother.

"Deal." Greda laughed then kissed her grandson before handing him to Jilla.

"Those babies are so darn cute, with all that red hair." Voril said.

"Aren't they though." Chiwa smiled.

"I'm so glad we were able to come down. They don't stay this little for long."

"No they don't." Namom chuckled as she handed a burp cloth to Jilla.

When Ash didn't settle down completely after being burped and changed, Glinda took him, did her little bouncing dance and it worked like a charm. Greda suggested that Glinda give them another baby bouncing lesson, much to everyone's amusement. Jilla went to go get her husband and father so they could learn to do it correctly and even Namom participated. Soft music was put on and the lesson turned into a laugh-filled make up your own dance session.

There were no specific plans for the first day of the New Year. Everyone just spent the afternoon taking walks in the snowy park, sitting around the house playing games or chatting about the previous night and napping. Towards late afternoon talk turned towards what to do for dinner. After the wonderful brunch they had earlier no one really wanted anything fancy and they didn't want to abandon the fun, relaxing tone of the day.

"Why don't we have a picnic?" Greda suggested.

"Hey that's a great idea. Can Uncle Robil grill out in the snow?" Chiwa asked.

"He already has." Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

"Will he make his tangy sauce?" Voril asked hopefully.

"And will you make your famous potato salad Aunt Greda?" Kiuy asked.

"We will attempt to have everyone's favorites." Greda chuckled.

"But we need a plan."

"I'll go get my glitter wand." Glinda bubbled and ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Voril chuckled.

"Glinda loves to make lists in the air with her glitter wand when we are planning or negotiating something." Elphie smiled.

"And sometimes just because she wants to. I came in from class one day and she was doing her homework that way."

"I really did mean that to be a gag gift." Jilla laughed.

"I'm sure." Elphie chuckled.

"But she uses it all the time. And I have to it admit, it does help keep our negotiations somewhat orderly. We now do pro and con lists for almost everything." She added with a chuckle.

"You really are a good sport." Kiuy laughed.

"An established fact." Gwenot said.

"Perhaps. But I have been known to flick away her lists from time to time, especially when they are just meant to annoy me." Elphie smiled.

"What do you mean flick…" Voril asked. The Arduenna cousins were still very curious about how Elphie performed magic.

"Okay, let's get to work." Glinda said as she bubbled back into the room.

"I love a good plan."

The family indulged Glinda's pink glitter list planning because even though it was whimsical and fun, it got the job done. Not just for the picnic planning but also for the shopping trip and other activities planned for the next couple of days.

X

"Tonight was so much fun Elphie." Glinda sighed as she snuggled against Elphie on the sofa of her room.

"Thank you for letting me tell them about our moonlight picnic in your hidey-hole."

"Well we were telling favorite picnic stories." Elphie smiled.

"Your cousins seemed surprised." She added with a chuckle.

"I keep telling them that you are very romantic. I don't know why they don't believe me." Glinda giggled.

"Chiwa and Yosib's picnic in the tree house seemed romantic. At least until the candles caught the leaves on fire." Elphie smiled.

"I'm so glad that they got to come down. It was quite a surprise." Glinda said.

"That contraption…a radio I think your uncle called it was quite a surprise as well." Elphie said.

"I know. That was a marvel and so much fun. I'm so glad that Popsicle is going to research it in Frottica. I hope we can get one. That will take dancing to a whole new level. Live popular music." Glinda bubbled and Elphie groaned just a little.

"I'm not yet fully equipped for the level that we are currently on." Elphie chuckled.

"But I am intrigued by some of the other things that Robil said they were trying with this. News reports…"

"And those plays of sorts." Glinda interrupted.

"Those would be fun to listen to. Like being read stories. We absolutely need to get a radio."

"When and if they are ever perfected for common people to use, we will." Elphie smiled as she stroked Glinda's hair.

"Have faith Elphie. Scientists of some sort or other came up with this idea. You said that with science anything is possible." Glinda said.

"I did, didn't I." Elphie chuckled.

"Yep and just think, if smart people came up with a way make things like this new radio and those telephones like in the Inns just imagine what other sorts of things are possible. I just can't wait for the future." Glinda said excitedly.

"At least that part of the future is easier for me to envision. There are new pieces of equipment for the lab being researched and experimented with right now. That is very exciting." Elphie smiled.

"Maybe one day you will make something for the lab." Glinda grinned.

"I'm a chemist my sweet, not an inventor." Elphie said.

"Oh I disagree that you are not an inventor on many levels." Glinda said sitting up carefully so that she wouldn't jostle Nusee who was curled up with her.

"When you mix things together in those beakers aren't you making something new?"

"In a way I suppose." Elphie said.

"And when you needed a different kind of plate or something for your microscope, didn't you just craft one?"

"I'm not sure that counts, but I do get the point you are adorably trying to make." Elphie laughed lightly.

"Lofier said on many occasions that necessity is the mother of invention."

"And that the best discoveries are often borne of accidents." Glinda said.

"That is true." Elphie said.

"All right my precious, I will concede that it is possible that someday I will accidentally invent something for the lab." She added with a chuckle.

"That's the spirit Elphie. Even though I know perfectly well that you are just humoring me." Glinda grinned.

"Perhaps. But I do believe that the possibility is there." Elphie said and Glinda gave her a triumphant look then a nice kiss. Elphie reciprocated and because Glinda wanted to stay on theme, for the next fifteen or twenty minutes they experimented with deep and intricate kisses in the hope of inventing a new way to do it.

"I love experiments." Glinda giggled when they parted.

"We will need to replicate that one to see if the results match."

"And just what results did we achieve." Elphie grinned.

"Contentment mixed with just enough arousal to make it very exciting." Glinda said.

"I see. But perhaps we should replicate it at another time. It is very late." Elphie said.

"Besides you need time to document the process and results." She added with a chuckle. With a mischievous grin Glinda took Elphie's hand and placed it on her breast.

"Feel that." Glinda said in her sultry tone. Elphie merely smiled and nodded.

"These results should speak for themselves."

"I can't argue with that." Elphie replied softly then tickled Glinda's firm nipple before removing her hand.

"Oh the dreams I will have tonight." Glinda sighed.

X

"Thanks for the advice you all." Jilla told her cousins as they finished up lunch at Voril's favorite Emerald City restaurant.

"Now I really don't want to leave the brownstone and go back to my apartment with the twins." She chuckled.

"You'll do just fine." Chiwa chuckled.

"I survived infant twins. You will too."

"It's not the twins I'm worried about surviving. It's Pajul's mother. She is coming at the end of next week to help out." Jilla said, putting a little bit of sarcastic emphasis on help out.

"It might not be as bad as you think. At least you like your mother in law. Mine is a real pill." Kiuy said.

"Just do this." Chiwa said.

"If she is getting on your nerves just say that you need something at the store. Either she will tell you to go ahead and get it and she will watch the kids or she will volunteer to go for you. It's usually the former. Trust me. It's a great way to get out of the house."

"The last time her mother in law showed up she didn't go to the market before hand on purpose just so that she could use that excuse. She went shopping at least twice a day." Kiuy laughed.

"Norhia thought I was either becoming absentminded or neglectful. Either way I got away for an hour or so and my sanity stayed intact." Chiwa said.

"Or at least as intact at it ever is." Voril teased.

"I like my mother in law but even I've used that tactic before. I get a little tired of hearing that I don't fold the children's clothing correctly." Javie said.

As the cousins ate lunch Jilla was given advice on children, dealing with her mother in law and most importantly how to have a sex life now that she had children.

"Well that was certainly enlightening." Jilla chuckled as they were pooling money for the bill and gathering their things.

"I had no idea that you ladies were so… creative."

"Where there is a will there is a way. You'll come up with your own ways of managing." Chiwa laughed.

"But I will say that if your doctor recommended that you wait six weeks before having sex again, you listen."

"I agree." Voril said and Glinda giggled while Elphie blushed furiously.

"What you don't think I can wait that long?" Jilla said to Glinda.

"No I don't. But I think you will." Glinda chuckled

"I just think the last week or so is going to be really interesting."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there. For now, I'm surprised to say that sex is the last thing on my mind."

"Welcome to motherhood Jilla. You are in good company." Kiuy laughed.

The cousins headed out into the sunshiny but cold afternoon. It was traditional for the shopkeepers in this area to display things on tables and racks outside of their shops if the weather permitted and they were looking forward to browsing together before separating to go get things they needed. They had only gone a short distance when Glinda stopped and looked over to the street where a cab driver was speaking harshly to his horse. She thought she felt fear coming from the horse, but once again it was too fleeting for her to be sure.

"Lyndie?" Elphie questioned softly.

"That cab driver is mean." Glinda said.

"He is yelling at his poor horse."

"Are you sure that it was at the horse and not at that other cabbie who seems to be provoking him." Elphie said indicating the two men exchanging words.

"I don't know. That seems more likely. But that horse doesn't seem right." Glinda said unhappily.

"What's wrong?" Jilla asked.

"Nothing. I'm just being silly." Glinda said.

"She thinks that cabbie is being mean to his horse." Elphie said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that little cousin. Cabbies know that their horses are their bread and butter." Jilla said.

"Come on, there is a table full of art supplies over there."

"Okay, I guess you're right." Glinda said.

"And Elphaba, Javie is a few stores up browsing some books on display."

"Go on to browse books sweetheart." Glinda smiled as they started to walk down the sidewalk.

"I'll catch up."

"Are you sure you are all right?" Elphie asked.

"Yes. Probably just left over stuff from my dream about Nusee last night." Glinda smiled, realizing that was probably true.

"We can talk about it later." She said as they got to the art supply table.

"Okay my sweet. Just remember that you can only use so much colored chalk and you have two boxes of it already." Elphie chuckled and Glinda stuck out her tongue at her.

Glinda looked through the things on the table but wasn't really impressed with the offerings. She, Voril and Jilla went to the next shop where there were kitchen items displayed. Glinda was looking at some coffee cups that she thought Dani would like when she heard the gruff voice of the cabbie again.

"You cost me another fare you worthless piece of shit." The man said and Glinda whirled around just in time to see him use his whip on the horse. The horse tried to go but stumbled on what looked like a lame leg.

"Stop that!" Glinda yelled as she ran to the street.

"Stop that right now you mean man."

"Galinda get back here." Jilla yelled after her.

"Oh dear." Voril said as they went after her.

"You're frightening him and he is hurt." Glinda yelled at the cabbie, who was whipping the horse again.

"He is lazy and worthless is what he is and what's it to ya anyway." The man said as he jumped out of his carriage.

"He is not. He hurt and he is scared." Glinda said angrily.

"Galinda, just leave this." Jilla tried, knowing that was not likely to happen. Her sensitive little cousin had done something similar with a dog that she thought was being mistreated once.

"Listen to your friend little girl." The cabbie said.

"And you, you mangy animal. Come on. I should have known better than to use you." He said as he tugged roughly on the horse's bridle. The horse tried to walk but it was clear that he was in distress. While he was doing that Glinda went and took the whip out of the carriage.

Javie and Kiuy saw the commotion in the street and alerted Elphie, who was talking with the proprietor about a book. They hurried over to where a small crowd was gathering.

"Stop being mean to him. He needs help." Elphie heard Glinda say.

"Hey, you put that back you little thief." The cabbie yelled when he saw Glinda with the whip.

"No. Your horse is frightened. How would you like it if someone used this on you." Glinda replied.

"Lyndie." Elphie said gently.

"Please stop."

"Oh so now you are threatening me. You all heard it." The cabbie said.

"Sir, she is just very sensitive about animals. We will just take her home." Elphie said.

"I'm not leaving him." Glinda said defiantly.

"You do that. I'm taking this worthless thing to the glue factory like I should have done long before now." The cabbie said.

"You can't do that." Glinda yelled as she started to try and unhook the horse from the carriage after as she threw the whip away as hard as she could.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" The cabbie yelled.

"Elphie give the man our money. We will buy him from you." Glinda said.

"You are insane." The cabbie said as Glinda undid one of the straps.

"Officer! Police! Robbery!" He yelled.

"Jilla get away from here in case there is more trouble and we are detained. You have the babies to get to." Chiwa said.

"I'll watch from over there and go get help if needed. What a mess. What has gotten into her anyway?" Jilla said a little angrily.

"Sir, we will buy the horse from you." Elphie said to the cabbie as Voril and Kiuy tried to reason with Glinda under the guise of helping her.

"Don't think that just because you are a Munchkin mucky muck you can buy your way out of this."

"I just want to purchase the horse from you." Elphie said just as Glinda finished releasing the horse from the harness.

"Help me conjure a sled or something for him to ride on. He is so very frightened." Glinda said and for the first time since this started tears formed in her eyes.

"You are not taking this beast anywhere. I'll get more for him from the glue factory." The cabbie said angrily.

"Here is what we have and I will get you whatever more you want." Elphie as she put her money pouch on the seat of the carriage.

"All right move along, move along." Another male voice said and Elphie saw two policemen approach.

"What is going on here?" One officer said.

"That insane girl is trying to steal my horse. She already took my whip and threatened me with it." The cabbie said as Glinda was trying to conjure a sled for the horse.

"Lyndie you need to stop this." Elphie said quietly.

"I can't let him have this horse anymore. He is frightened. The horse not the man. The man is mean." Glinda said crossing her arms over her chest holding the reins tightly in her fist.

"She bought the horse from him." Voril said pointing to the money pouch on the seat of the carriage.

"He was mistreating it and it is hurt." Kiuy added.

"It is my property and I will do with it what I want. And I want to take it to the glue factory where I where get top dollar for it." The cabbie said.

"I gave you a substantial amount of money for him." Elphie said.

"He is not property. He is a horse." Glinda said stomping her foot.

"Miss this horse belongs to Mr. Grikim here. You need to give him the reins." The policeman said in a fatherly manner.

"No. He is just going to mistreat it some more and then kill it. I won't." Glinda said.

"Oh just arrest her already. She has already put me behind and I'm running late." The cabbie said as he grabbed the reins out of Glinda's hands.

"Hey!" Glinda yelped then put her arm protectively around the horse's neck.

"Lyndie my sweet please." Elphie pleaded quietly.

"You can't arrest her. Do you know who she is engaged to?" Voril said and Elphie groaned inwardly.

"Besides she paid for him."

"No she didn't." The cabbie said.

"There is the money pouch." Kiuy said.

"Enough, from everyone. We are all going down to the station house to sort this out." The policeman said and a minor uproar ensued as everyone started to talk at once. The other policeman left to go get a police wagon. Chiwa who had been listening from the edge pointed to a cab. Jilla saw that, sighed and took off to go get her Aunt and Uncle.

"Sir, she is an empath. She needs to get away from all of these emotions and she will be more reasonable. Then you can arrest her if you must." Elphie said.

"That is just a crock. She needs to go but why do I? I'm the wronged party here." The cabbie spat.

"I don't know what an empath is but I do know who you are." The policeman said to Elphie.

"Which is why no one is under arrest…yet. Last thing we need is trouble with the Munchkins. But we are all going to the station house to get to the bottom of this." The policeman said pointing to a wagon that arrived.

"No. I can't leave this poor frightened horse here all alone. That bad man will hurt it again." Glinda said glaring at the man with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Go into your bubble Lyndie, please. Whatever is going on, you need to separate from it." Elphie said softly.

"Miss, the horse will be taken to the nearest livery until we get this settled. I promise my men will be very gentle with him." The policeman tried, not wanting to be harsh with the obviously distressed young lady.

"That's not fair." The cabbie said.

"Do you promise?" Glinda asked.

"You have my word of honor." The policeman said.

"Now will you please get into the police wagon so we can get this settled." He said.

"Yes sir I will. I just wanted to get that wonderful horse away from that mean man." Glinda said as she marched to the wagon. The cousins were already sitting in the wagon when Glinda got there. The officer thought about having Elphie escorted separately, because of her position but since she had not referenced it herself or made a big deal of it, he decided not to. Glinda was just getting in as he offered Elphie his hand to help her into the police wagon when soft pop and a bright flash went off.

"Damnit." Elphie said when she realized that she had been photographed.

X

"Aunt Gwen where is Uncle Samion?" Jilla asked as she came into the kitchen where her mother Aunt and Grandmother were sitting with the babies.

"In the garden with Robil. Why?" Gwenot replied as she sliced tomatoes.

"Uh, well… Galinda has been arrested, sort of." Jilla said.

"Arrested!" Gwenot said in shock.

"Well not formally, but her and the cousins and Elphaba were taken to the station in a police wagon." Jilla said.

"I'll get the men." Greda said.

"What in Oz happened?" Gwenot asked. As soon as Samion came in Jilla told them everything she knew.

"Well it doesn't sound too serious." Samion said with relief.

"I just hope she is empathically all right."

"If Elphaba stayed with her I'm sure she will be." Gwenot said.

"I understand her love of horses, but I can't believe that she was arrested." She added shaking her head.

"Like mother like daughter." Namom chuckled softly.

"Mother, not now." Gwenot said firmly.

"I'm sorry darling." Namom smiled.

"Wait… Aunt Gwen, you've been arrested?" Jilla said, completely floored.

"Gwen, really? How did I not know this?" Greda chuckled.

"Not arrested exactly." Gwenot said.

"I'll tell you all that story later. Now you need to go get my granddaughters out of jail." Namom smiled.

"And don't look at me like that my daughter. It was bound to come out sooner or later."


	192. Chapter 192

"All right, all right everyone just simmer down now." The police captain said after a comment from the cabbie made everyone start to talk at once.

"And Mr. Grikim, I am not going to warn you again about your use of profanity. You are in the presence of ladies." He added sternly.

"Ladies my aaaa… Aunt Fanny." The cabbie grumbled.

"A lady doesn't try to steal a hard working man's horse."

"I wasn't stealing him, I was liberating him. You were being very mean." Glinda sniffled.

"Besides, she gave you money for him." Voril said.

"That's buying not stealing."

"Yeah." Kiuy added with a smirk.

"I did not accept any money from her. That's stealing." The cabbie said defensively.

"Excuse me Captain, may I say something?" Gwenot said calmly.

"And here we go, the excuses and pleas from the distraught mother." Mr. Grikim said snidely.

"Of course Mrs. Upland." The Captain said then leveled a stern look at the cabbie.

"Thank you." Gwenot said with a smile for the Captain.

"Mr. Grikim, I will be offering no excuses or pleas for my family's behavior. I am interested in finding out exactly what transpired so that appropriate action can be taken." Gwenot said.

"Well that is refreshing." Mr. Grikim said a bit sarcastically.

"But I am finding your general attitude, tone of voice and frankly, very snide comments to be less than helpful in that endeavor." Gwenot continued and the cabbie mumbled a profanity-laced comment.

"You tell them Aunt Gwen." Chiwa snickered then immediately sobered when Gwenot turned to face them.

"And you girls." Gwenot said firmly, looking at each of her nieces in turn.

"I appreciate you standing up for, supporting and trying to help your cousin. That is admirable. But I am very disappointed that you have not heeded Captain Vidhik's instructions."

"Sorry Aunt Gwen." The cousins said more or less contritely.

"With the Captain's permission, I would like you all to go sit out in the waiting area until your input is required." Gwenot said looking at the Police Captain. The Captain was very surprised by the comment but realized quickly that it was a reasonable request that would help the situation. When this group had been brought into the station he had been immediately informed that the one being accused of trying to steal a horse was the fiancé of the Munchkin Heir Apparent. He had taken over to try and prevent any trouble with the Munchkins but it had become clear to him very quickly that the quiet, green skinned Heir was the least of his problems.

"I think that would be very helpful Mrs. Upland. Thank you." The Captain said as he stood up from his chair.

"They had a hand in this too ya know. And you're letting them go? It's always power and privilege." The cabbie said.

"I have no intention of letting anyone go until we get the whole story Mr. Grikim." The Captain said.

"They tried to steal my horse. That's the story." The cabbie huffed. Glinda looked like she was about to say something but Elphie squeezed her hand and shook her head.

"And you will get a chance to give your side of it officially." The captain continued.

"'Bout time." The cabbie said then started to say something else but the Captain cut him off.

"Officer Hoqu." The Captain said as he went to the door of his office.

"Please take Mr. Grikim to room one and get his statement. And get him a cup of coffee while you are at it."

"Yes sir." The young man said then led the grumbling and complaining man towards the back of the station house.

"Officer Diza?" The Captain said to his secretary who was sitting at a desk outside.

"Yes sir?" The young lady said coming to the door.

"Would you please take these three ladies to Sergeant Fromif's desk, get them something to drink and take their official statements."

"Yes sir." The officer said.

"Please ladies, if you would come with me?"

"Thank you Captain. I promise that my nieces will be on their very best behavior. Right girls?" Gwenot smiled.

"Yes ma'am." The cousins said then followed the female officer out of the captain's office.

"Now as for you Miss Upland and Miss Thropp. I am going to consult with the officers who took witness statements at the scene and I will send Sergeant Cominj in here to take your statements." The Captain said.

"May I stay?" Gwenot asked.

"Yes ma'am. Would you all like some coffee or another beverage?" The man asked.

"Coffee would be nice thank you." Gwenot said and the captain nodded and started to leave.

"Captain Vidhik?" Glinda asked.

"Yes Miss Upland?"

"Will you please find out how the horse is?" Glinda asked.

"Of course." The Captain smiled then left, closing his office door. There was no doubt in his mind that the sensitive young lady accused of attempted horse theft had indeed tried to take the horse but it appeared to be more of a clumsy rescue as opposed to a true theft. And his instincts were telling him that the cabbie was not as wronged as he professed to be.

X

"Galinda, are you still inside of your bubble?" Gwenot asked when they were alone. She had the opportunity to talk briefly with Elphaba when she and Samion arrived. She found out that Elphie was able to finally convince her daughter to go into her bubble on the way to the police station. Elphaba also told them that a photographer had taken her picture. This concerned Samion so he had left her to deal with the girls and he went back to consult with Pajul about who might have taken the photo. Elphie had asked them not to mention it to Glinda because she did not want to add more stress.

"Yes Momsie, but…"

"I would like for you to keep it until we leave here please." Gwenot interrupted.

"Alright mama." Glinda said.

"But I know I messed up."

"Galinda, we will have time to discuss this at length at home. Now I want you to focus on giving the Sergeant a complete accounting of what happened from your point of view." Gwenot said.

"I will." Glinda said quietly. Gwenot got up from her seat, went over to her daughter and cupped her cheek then pulled her up into a hug.

"My darling, I am troubled by several aspects of this situation but I know that your heart was in the right place. Let's just get it worked out as quickly as possible and go home." Gwenot said.

"I just want that poor horse to be okay." Glinda said then hugged her mother again.

"I know. Hopefully we will be able to intervene somehow." Gwenot said and Glinda nodded.

"Elphaba, how are you faring?"

"I am fine, just concerned. I want this to be over with as soon as possible as well." Elphie said. She hated that she was keeping things from her love but since there was nothing she could do about the photograph she was just focusing on Glinda.

Their conversation was cut short by the Sergeant coming into the office with a tray of coffee and water. When they were settled with something to drink the officer started asking some questions to get Glinda started on her statement. After about fifteen minutes another officer interrupted to tell Gwenot that Samion and Pajul were there. Gwenot excused herself to go talk to them after ensuring her girls were okay. About thirty minutes after she left the captain came back into his office.

"Miss Upland, Mr. Grikim has decided not to press charges against you." The Captain smiled.

"Could he have done that?" Glinda asked earnestly.

"He had that option, certainly." The man said.

"Oh dear." Glinda said as the gravity of the situation finally hit her.

"Sir, what about the horse? Is he going to get him back?" She asked with a quivering lower lip.

"Well we did find out that he is the rightful owner so that is his prerogative, yes…" The captain said.

"No, that can't happen. Please." Glinda interrupted as she started to cry.

"Sir isn't there something we can do?" Elphie asked.

"If your friend here had allowed me to finish." The Captain smiled.

"I would have said that we also found out some other very interesting details about Mr. Grikim that I think might make him more agreeable to your generous offer, should you want to present it to him again." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Really?" Glinda asked brightening.

"Yes really. The money pouch you originally tried to give him is with the desk sergeant. You can claim it there. And your parents are out there as well."

"Thank you Captain." Glinda bubbled.

"I really am sorry that I caused so much trouble."

"Miss Upland, the officer at the scene would have been well within his rights to actually arrest you for disturbing the peace and creating a public nuisance. You were indeed causing trouble, more than you might think." The Captain said seriously. He knew that the press were gathering outside the station house because news that Elphie was there had gotten out.

"But he exercised restraint because of Miss Thropp's position in Munchkinland. It all turned out for the best, for you at least. I know that your intentions were honorable; you wanted to help an animal in need. But should you find yourself in that situation again I strongly urge you to go directly to the police. Most larger cities have some sort of minimal statutes in place to deal with flagrant animal cruelty."

"They do?" Glinda said, surprised.

"Yes Miss Upland, they do. Just as they have laws in place to deal with disturbing the peace and creating a public nuisance." The Captain said.

"I understand." Glinda said solemnly.

"Good. And Miss Thropp I want you to know that the officer at the scene made it very clear that you in no way tried to utilize your title to get your fiancé out of trouble. I find that not only admirable but also quite refreshing." The Captain said and a very flustered Elphie blushed slightly.

"Thank you." Elphie stammered.

"Now, go on out, claim your belongings and buy yourself a horse." The Captain smiled. Samion and Gwenot had asked him not to mention the press and he respected that request.

"Okay. Thank you Captain. I will remember what you said." Glinda said.

"I hope you do." The man said as he opened the door for them. He watched as Glinda took Elphie's hand and hurry towards her parents. With a chuckle he closed his office door and prepared to continue the investigation into the cabbie's unscrupulous activities.

X

"Momsie why are we going out the back door?" Glinda asked as she, Elphie and her mother followed an officer out to the alleyway. She had an official bill of sale for the horse in her purse because true to the Captain's word, the cabbie was more than willing to sell them the horse.

"Because there are reporters from the newspapers out front that we need to avoid." Gwenot said. Glinda pondered this as they climbed into the closed carriage where her father and Pajul were waiting. She realized that it had to do with Elphie and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"This is what the Captain meant when he said that I caused more trouble than I think, isn't it?" Glinda sniffled.

"I can only assume so. But I did not know anything about the newspapers." Elphie said with a sigh.

"Someone photographed me getting into the police wagon." She added quietly.

"What?" Glinda said, very upset.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She told us when we arrived at the police station." Samion said.

"I went to consult with Pajul."

"Elphaba, I went to my contact at the Emerald City Standard, the main newspaper here and it was not one of their photographers. Although by the time I was able to talk to them word was out." Pajul said.

"Wonderful." Elphie replied with undisguised sarcasm.

"What did I do?" Glinda said with tears running down her face.

"Actions have consequences my darling and now we must deal with these." Gwenot said seriously, but not unkindly. Elphie merely kissed her cheek.

There is new paper in town. It's been here about six months and has a smaller circulation. It stands to reason they are the ones who snapped the photo. And they will stop at nothing to get the story, even if they have to fabricate parts of it." Pajul said.

"What a disaster. I need to send a wire to Harluc. I have no idea what to do." Elphie sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Glinda sniffled as she scooted over closer to Elphie.

"I know." Elphie said but Glinda did not feel very comforted.

"You do need to send that wire to your advisors but we need to do some damage control right now." Pajul said.

"What do you have in mind Pajul?" Samion asked.

"Get ahead of whatever it is that the Reporter prints by doing an interview with the Standard." Pajul said.

"I can't do that without talking to my advisors." Elphie said a bit angrily.

"Can I?" She added with a lot of confusion.

"In any other situation I would advise you to consult with them first but honestly Elphaba, I think waiting will cause more harm than good. Can I explain?" Pajul said.

"Go ahead." Elphie said impassively.

"What needs to be done is to spin this in a favorable direction." Pajul said.

"And what does that mean?" Elphie said irritably.

"It means that you will get to tell your story your way and that is what the people will read first. My source said that they can get an article in tomorrow morning's edition. To be frank Elphaba ever since your engagement announcement and the official press that went with that, the newspaper has been wanting something more personal. He can craft a story about you visiting your fiancés family for the holidays, the things you did here, how much fun you had, etcetera and this deal with the police will just be blended right in. You supporting your overly sensitive fiancé because she went overboard trying to protect a lame horse from a mean cab driver, something like that. The people will eat it up." Pajul smiled.

"It all sounds a little sordid and… I don't know." Elphie said.

"I don't think it is as bad as it sounds Elphaba." Samion said reassuringly.

"It's not. I promise that my source will only use details that you give and you and Glinda will have final approval over the article before it goes to print. But the kicker is, we have to do it now in order to get it done in time." Pajul said.

"Now!" Elphie exclaimed.

"I can't… I don't…" She stammered as her breathing became irregular. Gwenot tapped on the carriage wall to stop it.

"Elphie, Elphie look at me." Glinda said composing herself very quickly. Elphie wasn't panicking but she was close.

"Just take a deep breath."

Elphie looked at Glinda and took a deep breath then another.

"Do you need to get out Elphaba darling?" Gwenot asked.

"No. It's okay. I just… Lyndie what do you think? This involves you too." Elphie asked a bit shakily.

"I think it is a brilliant idea." Glinda said.

"What about Harluc and …great Oz Nessa." Elphie said.

"I think Harluc would approve of this idea. He understands damage control. And as for Nessa, let Harluc handle her." Glinda said with a slight smile. She knew that this was all her fault and she felt terrible.

"I agree with Galinda Elphaba, but the final call is ultimately yours." Gwenot said and Elphie was quiet for a few beats.

"Okay." Elphie said and Pajul redirected the carriage to the newspaper office.

X

"Took you long enough." Jilla smiled as Pajul and the others came into the house.

"The cousins have been home for quite awhile."

"We were doing damage control." Pajul smiled.

"And now we need to do some more." Gwenot smiled as they removed their outer wear.

"Girls go freshen up then meet us in the formal living room please."

"Okay Momsie." Glinda said then took Elphie's hand and headed for the stairs. She had been very subdued since they left the newspaper office. Once the interview was over and a wire had been sent to Harluc Elphie relaxed a little but she was also on edge.

"The cousins said that Glinda isn't in trouble and that all ended well." Jilla said.

"It did as far as the horse incident is concerned. Although we do need to figure out what to do with it." Gwenot said.

"But we have some other issues to discuss. What time is dinner?"

"Mom said in a couple of hours. Pot roast." Jilla smiled.

"Speaking of dinner." She chuckled as Nini started to cry.

"Ah the wails of the hungry." Pajul grinned as he tickled is daughter's chin.

Gwenot went to freshen up in the downstairs bathroom then to talk to her mother until Glinda and Elphie came down stairs.

X

"Momsie, Daddy I know I messed up." Glinda said as she and Elphie sat on the sofa with Nusee in between them.

"The Police Captain gave me a lecture and I know that I could have handled the whole thing much better."

"I'm glad that you understand that." Samion said seriously.

"And Elphie and I talked a little upstairs. I apologized to her again too. I feel terrible about the trouble I've caused her." Glinda said.

"We are going to talk more about it." Elphie said.

"I'm glad to hear it because that part of this situation might not fade away quickly. It is best to be prepared." Samion said.

"Galinda I have two things about this are troubling me a great deal." Gwenot said.

"First is the fact that you thought that you felt the horses fear. Elphaba mentioned this to me when I first arrived.

"I think I did but it was all such a blur. I just don't know. I found out that animal empathy is not unheard of but it is by no means common." Glinda said.

"Did you do any work to figure out if that is what was going on?" Gwenot asked.

"After the Retreat a situation didn't present itself again. I just wrote it off as a fluke because other things seemed to take priority." Glinda said.

"Because of what happened today, I believe that we should check into this in much more depth. I think you should contact both Chaxi and Dr. Bikloam as soon as you return to Shiz. I am considering going to Shiz with you in order to help if I can." Gwenot said.

"I guess that I should. It just seemed like such an unlikely thing…." Glinda started.

"Glinda." Elphie interrupted.

"I am in full agreement with your mother. Remember you thought that you felt Nuisance's fear as well."

"I know." Glinda replied.

"Lyndie you were not yourself when you were dealing with that horse. I mean you were, but you were overly focused and…a little selfish." Elphie said.

"It both frightened me and annoyed me just a little. You really weren't listening to me or your cousins."

"I was selfish?" Glinda said as tears filled her eyes.

"All reports seemed to indicate that you were ignoring those who tried to redirect you and that brings me to the second thing that is troubling me." Gwenot said.

"What?" Glinda said clearly distressed. No one was being harsh with her at all but she was realizing the extent of the trouble she caused and it upset her terribly.

"Elphaba said that she couldn't get you to go into your bubble until you were in the police wagon." Gwenot said.

"Was there a reason?"

"I guess she did ask me. I guess I didn't really pay attention or thought I didn't need to. I don't know." Glinda said as she started to cry. Elphie put her arm around her and pulled her close and Gwenot went over to sit beside her.

"Darling, has Elphaba ever asked to go into your bubble without a specific and immediate need?" Gwenot asked and Glinda shook her head.

"That is what makes this so troubling. She recognized that you were not acting quite like yourself but you did not, which is why you need to deal with this immediately. Even if you were just reacting to the emotions of the cab driver, going into your bubble when you were asked could possibly have prevented some of what happened." Gwenot said. Her words were very serious but her tone was gentle and reassuring. Even with that Glinda nodded then burst into tears.

They did not last very long but they helped her vent off some very confusing and upsetting emotions. After that they were able to talk it all through again. Elphie admitted to being a little angry with Glinda when she wouldn't listen to her and that started a brief tiff that ended in more tears for Glinda. After about an hour of talking, crying and a little fussing, Glinda was much more in control but was still very upset with herself for her behavior. Gwenot sent her and Elphie up to their room so that she could center herself before dinner. Both she and Samion gave both girls a loving, reassuring hug and kiss and said that they could talk again later.

Glinda centered herself both with and without Elphie and then they talked a little. Glinda knew that no one, especially Elphie was angry with her but she was still very subdued and that broke Elphie's heart. When it was time to go down to dinner Glinda refused to go saying that she wasn't hungry. Nothing Elphie could say convinced her so eventually Elphie gave up and went downstairs with out her. Not to have dinner, but to go get Gwenot.

X

"I hear that you aren't hungry." Gwenot smiled as she came into Glinda's room. Glinda was sitting on her bed sketching.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Elphie tattled on me?" Glinda said.

"She did. Out of concern." Gwenot said as she sat down beside her daughter.

"Maybe I'm a little hungry." Glinda said.

"I just don't want to go…you know, I don't know. I can't get over how badly I messed up."

"Galinda my darling, everyone makes bad choices and gets their priorities mixed up at some time or other. It happens. You've had your share and you accepted the consequences and moved on." Gwenot said.

"I know but this is different. It involved cousins and Elphie and her title. I can't fix it." Glinda said.

"Maybe not, but hiding from it won't help either and you know that. You just need to learn from it so it doesn't happen again." Gwenot smiled.

"I know." Glinda sighed.

"I have something that might help." Gwenot smiled.

"What?" Glinda asked expectantly. She was already feeling a little better.

"A story about poor choices is going to be told at dinner and I'm quite positive that you will want to hear it." Gwenot said.

"Whose poor choices?" Glinda asked, intrigued.

"You'll just have to come to dinner and find out." Gwenot chuckled.

"Okay. I'm intrigued and hungrier than I thought." Glinda said.

"That's my girl." Gwenot smiled and gave her daughter a hug.

"I love you Momsie. Thank you for being there for me." Glinda sniffled.

"I'll always be here for you my darling. Now go wash up for dinner." Gwenot said.

X

"Okay Namom. You promised us a story." Jilla smiled after everyone had filled their plates.

"And I intend to tell it. Unless you want to Gwen. After all it is about you almost getting arrested." Namom chuckled and Glinda's eyebrows shot up.

"Mother." Glinda said as the rest of the table buzzed in disbelief.

"No, you go right ahead. I've resigned myself to it being told but it will be far more detailed and colorful coming from you." Gwenot chucked then smiled at her daughter.

"All right then. The summer before Gwen went to college she suffered a severe lapse in judgment. Anyone care to guess why?" Namom laughed looking at Greda.

"A boy. That Bosaot fellow that you had your eye on." Greda said.

"Yes, but mother I really don't think this needs to be an interactive story." Gwenot said.

"I disagree, but as you wish my darling." Namom said. She and Gwenot had discussed this a little earlier and Namom knew that she was okay with it being told.

"Gwen and her friends were going to have a final get together before they all went off to college. Her father and I thought they were just going to have an evening picnic by the lake. They did make it there eventually but not before making a detour. Now realize that I got all of this after the fact, at the police station." Namom said and the entire table chuckled.

"You know, I changed my mind. This story does not require a great deal of detail or color. I'll continue." Gwenot laughed.

"If you wish. But I reserve the right to add pertinent facts when needed." Namom chuckled.

"The detour was to a market that was nearby the lake. I wanted to impress that boy by bringing a bottle of wine to the picnic. The market had one type that he had mentioned but it was very expensive, much more than we had with us. I was just going to get another but one of my friends just slipped it under her shirt and headed for the door. On my other friends urging we also stole some fine cheese and crackers to go with it." Gwenot said.

"My mother is a petty thief." Glinda chuckled.

"So is my big sister." Greda laughed.

"Oh it gets worse." Namom laughed.

"It does." Gwenot said.

"We got to the lake but the boys didn't show up. We didn't know they were on the other side planning a surprise. I felt so guilty about stealing that I drank far more of that wine than I should have, as did my friends. With our inhibitions very, very low we decided to go for a swim since we were alone anyway."

"Oh dear." Greda chuckled.

"Stripped down to our undergarments, we dove into the lake, screaming, laughing and generally raising a ruckus. We had no way of knowing that there was a family reunion picnic not far and that some of them saw us when we decided to give skinny dipping a try and were throwing our undergarments to the wind. We were told that when the police arrived and took us into the police station." Gwenot said. By the time she got to the end the table was filled with laughter and comments.

"Yes I was nearly arrested for indecent exposure." She chuckled.

"Nearly?" Greda laughed.

"Aunt Gwen I had no idea you were such a wild woman in your youth." Jilla said laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

"See Elphie, I come by my exhibitionist nature honestly." Glinda chortled as Elphie tried not to chuckle while she blushed.

"Needless to say her father and I were stunned when we got the message that our studious, reasonably responsible Gwen was at the police station facing charges of indecent exposure." Namom said.

"We thought if we were going to bail anyone out of jail it would be Geoit." She added with a chuckle.

"I have never been more embarrassed in my life. Especially when we discovered that the boys had been watching us all along." Gwenot smiled.

"Oh dear Oz." Chiwa said as she held her sides.

"So what happened?"

"We, and the other parents managed to convince the rather conservative and old fashioned police sergeant in charge that it was just a youthful indiscretion brought about by wanting some fun before college. But it took a while and promises of parental punishment." Namom said.

"What did you do to Momsie?" Glinda asked with a grin.

"Not a thing. She did it all for us." Namom laughed.

"She took all the money that she had been saving to take to school with her to the market and paid for the wine, cheese and crackers, wrote a letter of apology to the family that was having the reunion and confined herself to the house and grounds until she left for school. Two weeks."

"This explains so much." Greda laughed.

"That was my one and only brush with the law." Gwenot smiled.

"What about that time with Jon and that bolt of silk?" Samion chuckled.

"No police were involved in that dear." Gwenot chuckled. After that an embarrassing or poor choices story free for all started and lasted long past dessert.

"See darling, no one is perfect." Gwenot smiled as she walked to the sitting room with Glinda after dinner was over.

"Momsie, did you ever find the undergarments you flung to the wind?" Glinda asked with a chuckle.

"Actually my friends went looking the next day but they were never found." Gwenot laughed.

"I really love you Momsie." Glinda chuckled then gave her mom a hug.


	193. Chapter 193

"Isn't it me that usually gets the sniffles at times like this." Glinda chuckled. She was sitting with Jilla in her makeshift room at the brownstone, having some private time together before it was time to go to the train depot.

"It's these da…stupid hormones." Jilla said with a sniffly chuckle as she wiped her eyes.

"I can't wait until I even out."

"I've heard your parents and husband say something similar." Glinda laughed and Jilla batted at her.

"Speaking of evening out. Are you really okay with your mother not going to Shiz with you to help you figure out this animal empathy thing?" Jilla asked seriously.

"I am now, after she, Elphie and I talked. I really want her there, but with this new development of the cousins and Namom leaving with us today; it makes more sense that she stays with them. Besides she is right, I think I can handle it, especially with Elphie's help and two wonderful empath counselors." Glinda replied.

"Elphaba does seem very adept at dealing with your empathic nature." Jilla said.

"Oh she is. Even when it is directed towards her." Glinda grinned.

"But speaking of being okay with something. Are you sure that you are okay with Namom leaving almost a week early?" She added.

"Yes and no." Jilla answered honestly.

"It makes sense for Namom to go back with you all and the cousins, especially since your dad rented out an entire club car. It will be much easier on her not having to travel alone. I know she and my mom talked about this a lot before they brought it to me. It is for the best."

"That's the yes. What's the no?" Glinda asked.

"Well, I am going to miss her like crazy. I love it when she is around, especially this time. Her advice is great." Jilla said.

"I know. I'm going to miss her too." Glinda agreed.

"But by her own admission she might not be able to make the long trip down here again. That makes me sad." Jilla said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Damned hormones." She said with a little smile, not even bothering to censor herself like she had been trying to do.

"Me too." Glinda sniffled.

"But she has mentioned that before. And yet here she is." She added hopefully.

"I know. I guess time will tell. But we are already planning Lurlinemas at the Lodge next year." Jilla smiled.

"Don't you think you should concentrate on just getting back over to your apartment, or rather your new apartment before you start planning a trip to the Lodge?" Glinda giggled.

"Oh my mom's got that well in hand." Jilla chuckled.

"That was fun yesterday afternoon when we all went over to your apartment, only to find that your apartment now has an extra bedroom and is on the lower floor, with a small patio and garden." Glinda said.

"Wasn't that a surprise? And the perfect explanation for what the guys have been up to the past couple of days. Moving."

"Yeah. They really aren't very good at being sneaky." Glinda giggled.

"I have never been closer to strangling him than I was yesterday. And during our pre conception try abstinences, I was pretty darn close." Jilla laughed.

"I just have no desire to be a single parent."

"I thought that it was incredibly romantic. He put a bow on the front door and everything." Glinda grinned.

"I know. It's not like we haven't talked about getting a bigger place, especially since we have babies instead of baby but those garden apartments are expensive." Jilla said.

"Now, now. Pajul instructed us to not let you worry so much. So stop it." Glinda chuckled.

"And remember, people aren't the only things that can be beshert. That apartment had been vacant for awhile, you looked at one before and loved it, the landlord was more than willing to work with you all since you've been living in the building for awhile and are brand new parents, the husbands were here to help…it all lined up just how it was meant to. Beshert."

"All that is true. And I do believe in beshert…" Jilla said.

"Me too." Glinda interrupted with a silly grin and Jilla chuckled.

"Namom is not the only one I'm going to miss." Jilla smiled.

"I'm so thankful that you were here when I went into labor. Elphaba too. This has been quite the holiday."

"It really has." Glinda agreed.

The best friend cousins were talking about all of the fun things, odd things and new things that had happened during the visit when the other cousins came in with the babies. They all piled onto the bed with Glinda and Jilla and the conversation continued as the twins were cuddled and kissed until they fussed.

X

"I'm sure that you are going to be glad to get your house back." Gwenot chuckled as she and Greda sipped coffee in the garden room.

"Holidays are designed for a bit of festive chaos and these did not disappoint." Greda laughed.

"They certainly did not." Gwenot chuckled.

"Greddie, are you sure that you are not upset that mother is leaving with us today."

"I'm positive Bisser. I would love it if mother stayed on, I've even asked her several times to just move in here with us for awhile. But since she is intent on leaving at some point soon, I agree that leaving with traveling companions is the best thing." Greda said.

"Samion and I have asked to move into the Manor on several occasions as well. But she is…"Gwenot started.

"Stubborn." Greda interrupted with a soft laugh.

"I was going to say bound and determined to stay at the Lodge. But stubborn works as well." Gwenot chuckled.

"Who is stubborn my daughters?" Namom smiled as she came into the garden room.

"You." Gwenot replied.

"Ah. This must be a conversation about where I choose to live." Namom said as she sat down.

"Not exactly, but it did come up." Greda chuckled.

"As it usually does." Namom smiled.

"My daughters listen to me. Nothing brings me greater joy than being with you two and your families. You know that. But you two do not need me. And do not attempt to protest, you know very well what I mean." She added with a twinkle in her eye. Similar conversations had been had before.

"Yes mother we do." Greda smiled.

"But that doesn't mean that we are going to stop trying." Gwenot continued and Namom laughed.

"And I do not expect you to. In fact, I might feel a little hurt if you did. This little game we play from time to time is good for us. Just as long as we are clear on the inevitable outcome." Namom chuckled.

"We know mother, we know. You were born in the Arduenna Valley and that is where you will live out your life." Gwenot smiled.

"And the boys need their matriarch close by or things will fall apart and horrible complications will ensue." Greda grinned.

"I most definitely have never said that last statement." Namom chuckled.

"But you have most definitely implied it during many conversations." Gwenot stated with a small smile.

"Don't be fresh." Namom laughed.

After sharing a few chuckles about real or perceived matriarchal duties, Namom started to talk to Greda about something she deemed far more important at the moment. The joys, rights, responsibilities and inherent happy hazards of being a grandmother. As Gwenot listened she thought about the conversation they had the night before last about her mother leaving early. Robil was actually the one who brought it up initially due to predicted bad weather in the next few weeks in the Pertha Hills. She had been relieved but not necessarily surprised that her mother had readily agreed. It was common knowledge that the carriage ride was the hardest part of traveling for her mother, especially as of late. There were talks in progress to add a new railway line that ran from the new depot, through the Valley all the way to the Ugabu border. Those talks were stalled by a debate about where to build the spa resort, like the one they visited in Quox. Gwenot was excited by the prospect because having a train depot near the Lodge would be an ozsend from a familial standpoint. But she knew that only time would tell if it would come to pass. She was drawn back into the conversation when Greda and her mother said they were looking forward to giving her advice on her soon to be status as a mother in law. She treasured these conversations with her mother and sister, especially since they were not as frequent as they used to be.

X

Greda had been both observing and participating in the happily chaotic goodbye scene taking place in her foyer for the past half an hour and knew that having her house back would never be a substitute for all the love, laughter, and even tears that were there at that moment. The men had left for the depot with the luggage and Nusee's carrier twenty minutes ago and since then all attempts by her, Namom, Gwenot and even Elphie to get everyone out to the two waiting carriages had been met with another round of hugs, cuddling babies and a cacophony of 'I love you, I'll miss, you, Ash and Nini are so precious' and the like. With all the extra time allotted for the goodbyes slipping away Namom reluctantly took charge.

"All right girls we are going to be late for the train. Now, one at a time, please give the Varlets and Newborns a nice goodbye hug and kiss then exit the brownstone and get in a carriage." Namom said seriously but with a light chuckle because similar measures had been required at other family gatherings.

"I'll go first so that I can help show them the great egress." Gwenot chuckled.

"And the proud papa and I will say goodbye at the carriages and get everyone safely in." Robil said then motioned to Pajul. Pajul handed Nini to Greda then followed his father in law out the door. Everyone knew that this is the way it should have been handled from the beginning but chaotic goodbyes were a favorite Arduenna family tradition.

While the cousins moved off to the side Gwenot said her goodbyes, lingering as everyone would end up doing, on Jilla and the babies. It still took awhile but eventually all of them had said goodbye and were out the door. Namom was the last to go but when she saw her sniffly youngest granddaughter waiting by the door she didn't have the heart to deny her another hug for her favorite cousin and Aunt. And since, in spite of Robil's rather comical attempts to get his nieces into the carriages, they were all still standing on the sidewalk in front of them, Greda and Jilla went to the front windows with the babies. They held them up and made their little hands wave goodbye and blow kisses until their family was in the carriages and they were rolling away.

"Stupid, idiotic hormones." Jilla grumbled as she wiped away her tears. Greda merely patted her shoulder and nodded, thinking that the house was already too quite and was a couple of days away from being even quieter.

X

"Come my Galinda and Elphaba." Namom said as everyone was getting settled into the large plush club car that would eventually take Namom and the cousins all the way to the end of the line.

"Let's sit over here so we can chat." She said indicating a cluster of comfortable chairs at one end of the car.

"Sure Namom." Glinda grinned. She had been a little sniffly in the carriage but some teasing about their brush with the law from her cousins had her hiccupping with giggles before they reached the station.

"And bring little Nusee along." Namom said to Elphie. Elphie smiled and nodded in reply and went to go retrieve his carrier from Samion.

"Daddy is great isn't he? He did this once for our friends and us on the way back to Shiz once. It was fun." Glinda said as they settled into chairs.

"Your father certainly is shaping up nicely." Namom chuckled and Glinda laughed.

"So Elphaba, the veterinarian said that Nusee would recover fully?" Namom asked. The vet had visited the previous evening to check Nusee's paw.

"He is confident that he will." Elphie replied as she opened the door to Nusee's carrier. Nusee looked around then hopped up onto Elphie's lap. It wasn't graceful in light of his still bandaged paw, but he did not seem to mind.

"Momsie and Daddy are going to contact the vet in Frottica in a few days. He might get his bandage off then." Glinda said as she reached over and gave Nusee a pat.

"Well that is good news." Namom said.

"And Galinda, you will be contacting your counselors about exhibiting possible animal empathy signs?"

"I am. Elphie has to meet with her advisors day after tomorrow. I'm going to campus with her to get the ball rolling." Glinda said.

"Are you nervous?" Namom asked.

"A little, I guess. But now that I know that it is a real possibility, I'm a little excited too." Glinda replied.

"Animal empathy is a very rare power and can be tricky to manage from what I know of it. But if you are indeed blessed with it my Galinda, I have no doubt that you will do it justice, just as you have your other powers." Namom said and Glinda sniffled as she got up to give her a hug.

"I hope so. If nothing else I want to avoid a repeat of what happened with Snowy the other day. It turned out well, but I know I handled it very badly." Glinda said.

"Snowy?" Elphie asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that is what I named her when we went to see her yesterday morning. Things were a bit hectic yesterday." Glinda giggled.

"She was cleaned up and is actually a very pretty white color. The Livery Master was very nice. He said that she is actually a gray horse, not a true white. True whites are rare. I learned that the most noticeable difference between a gray horse whose hair coat is completely white and a true white horse is skin color. Most gray horses have black skin and dark eyes, white horses have light, unpigmented skin. She has dark skin and eyes and is very pretty." Glinda gushed.

"Your father and Uncle were very impressed with the way you interacted with the Livery Master in arranging for Snowy's care. And I am proud of the way you have taken responsibility for all of this from apologizing to your cousins and Elphaba to taking steps to deal with whatever emergent powers caused this and most especially taking financial responsibility." Namom said.

"Daddy would have paid but I rescued her so she is my responsibility. Elphie agreed. I just haven't told her how much of our combined allowance I used." Glinda chuckled and Namom arched an eyebrow.

"On my request." Elphie clarified.

"I do not really care how much it costs…"

"She truly doesn't. But sometimes the less she is involved with the money matters the better." Glinda giggled.

"This is true." Elphie agreed.

"I see." Namom smiled.

"Well all couples have their ways. If I understood what your father said, Snowy is going to require a great deal of treatment." Namom said.

"Yes." Glinda said then started to cry but reigned herself in.

"Both of her front legs have issues of some sort. She can't work anymore but the Livery Master said that she didn't need to be put down either. She just can't travel to Frottica yet. I know it caused a lot of trouble but I don't regret getting that beautiful horse away from that horrible man." She said and as she talked her resolve broke and she started to sniffle. Nusee looked up at her from Elphie's lap then hobbled and hopped over to her chair and nuzzled her before lying down on her lap. Glinda smiled and tickled his tummy.

"Even as one of the people on the receiving end of that trouble, I can say that I don't regret her actions either. Most of them anyway." Elphie smiled and Namom chuckled.

"Did you bring copies of the newspaper articles?" Namom asked Elphie.

"I did. Our friends will get a kick out of them." Glinda grinned.

"You told me that it was in case Fruoa hadn't seen them." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"And it is mostly that. But face it Manif is going to have a field day with this." Glinda giggled.

"I'll glean the meaning of field day from context and sigh deeply." Elphie chuckled. Ever since she received a telegram from Harluc stating that Fruoa would be there late morning tomorrow to discuss the issue and that she was not to worry, she had resigned herself to whatever was to come.

"Do you think that your advisors are concerned Elphaba." Namom asked.

"There was none of the code they like to use to suggest that it would be problematic but I guess that time will tell." Elphie replied.

"Well as always, if a family matriarch's input will help all you need to do is contact me." Namom said.

"I appreciate that. I don't think it will be necessary but if it is I will not hesitate to let you know." Elphie replied sincerely.

"Good girl. Now, your mother told me that you would be able to make some decisions about your wedding this term." Namom said.

"We can, and not just because I graduate in four months." Glinda said excitedly.

"Within a couple of months I should have a clear idea of my schedule of classes, research, internships and whatever else. If all goes as Professor Thiol thinks it will I should be able to start my dissertation work and internships this summer." Elphie said.

"I'm not sure I understand the ramifications of what you just said." Namom chuckled.

"It means that we might be able to get married this fall. If Momsie thinks we can pull it off." Glinda bubbled.

"But only Momsie and Daddy know this. We aren't really talking about it until we know for sure so shhhhhhhh." She added with a conspiratorial whisper.

"My lips are sealed." Namom chuckled.

"But how will this work exactly? I was under the impression that doctoral work took years."

"It will but the actual classroom part that requires that I be at Shiz full time might be completed by summer." Elphie said and noticed that Namom still looked a bit confused.

"Because I am on an Advanced Scholar study track I have been able to either test out of some of my classes or combine them with lab work. My advisors all felt that it was important that I do all of the necessary work, including an original thesis to obtain a proper Masters degree. Apparently, some people in my position only do the minimum to get through to the doctorate level. That is mostly what I did last term. This term I can finish with that and do my preliminary doctorial class work at the same time. Once that is out of the way and my dissertation topic has been accepted I can work on my dissertation and do my internships and the class work involved with those. Since Shiz has a working relationship with Lofier's lab I can work there or at Shiz."

"My goodness that sounds complicated." Namom said.

"It does to me too." Elphie smiled.

"Me too. But Papa Paz said that if all goes as planned Elphie will graduate with her doctorate just a year after I do." Glinda said happily.

"What he said is that it is possible, but might be pushing it depending on how my research pans out." Elphie clarified with a chuckle.

"Well it is still very exciting." Glinda said refusing to have her enthusiasm deterred.

"I agree. Not to mention very impressive." Namom said.

"So let me see if I have pieced this together properly. Elphaba should know by your spring recess if her class work schedule will allow for her to get married this coming fall without causing a disruption to her studies. If that is the case, you will need to decide if you have enough time to plan your wedding."

"That's a perfect summary." Glinda bubbled.

"I have a hunch that there will not be much to decide. If Elphaba is able, the wedding will occur." Namom chuckled.

"And that is a far more to the point summary I think." Elphie smiled.

"We really haven't discussed it in depth yet because Elphie doesn't want me to be disappointed if we can't marry this fall. I won't be because I know what the timeframes are. I can work with that. Elphie's studies are what matters most. And waiting for the wedding is a little easier now that we can be open as an engaged couple

"That is a very healthy attitude my Galinda." Namom smiled.

"I thought so." Glinda giggled.

"Are you still planning on taking post graduate classes?" Namom asked Glinda.

"A few yes, but one at a time. I'll have to see what is available. I know the Art Therapy class isn't offered until second term." Glinda said.

For a while they talked about what topics Glinda was interested in pursuing after graduation. Then the conversation veered to the sample that Elphie picked up for Lofier, the trip to the last day of the Lurlinemas Carnival, where Glinda and Namom finally got their ride on the carousel and the teasing that Glinda took from her cousins about rescuing the colorful horses.

When there was only half an hour left until they got to Shiz, Glinda, Elphie, Nusee and Namom joined the rest of the family and their conversation about the babies and the wonderful color sketch that Glinda had given to Jilla and Pajul the previous night. She had been sketching the twins since they were born and had many different ones in her sketchbook. She pulled it out and offered some to the cousins, Namom and her parents. They were delighted but told her to take the ones she wanted first. She selected one of the babies; Pajul and Jilla cuddled on the bed and Elphie took one of the twins lying side by side in the cradle.

"Next stop Shiz." The conductor called into the club car and the conversation ground to a halt as tears formed in Glinda's eyes.

"I can't believe this trip is over. So much happened." Glinda sniffled.

"We will all have some very interesting stories to tell, that's for sure." Chiwa said.

"Thank you for providing one of the more interesting of the interesting stories." Javie smiled as she elbowed Glinda gently.

"I do what I can." Glinda said with a sniffled laugh.

As the train pulled into the station Glinda and Elphie started to say goodbye to the cousins. They said goodbye to them there then goodbye to Namom at the door to the club car. Samion and Gwenot walked them out onto the platform. Mr. Frama was there to greet them and while he was getting the bags Samion and Gwenot walked the girls over to the waiting carriage. Because it was a cold, but bright and clear day the carriage was open, but had a cover that could be utilized if needed. They exchanged hugs and kisses until the conductor called the last all aboard. Elphie pointed to the club car and Glinda saw her family, even Namom, waving from the windows and she waved back until the train started to roll away.

"Are you ready to go home Misses?" Mr. Frama asked as the Glinda and Elphie got settled under a warm blanket.

"We are." Elphie smiled.

"So how were your holidays in the Emerald City?" Mr. Frama asked as the carriage started out on its trek to Fosswood.

"Very exciting." Glinda said as her sniffles started to die down. Elphie chuckled as Glinda started to happily chatter about the twins, the New Years Eve party and almost everything else.


	194. Chapter 194

"Hi Dani!" Glinda bubbled as Mr. Frama helped her out of the carriage.

"Welcome home you two." Dani called as she waved and walked down the front steps of Fosswood. Glinda waved as she skipped towards her best friend.

"I missed you." Glinda said happily as she gave Dani a big wiggly hug.

"We have so much to tell you."

"I missed you too and we have a lot to tell you too." Dani chuckled as she returned the hug.

"Starting with you advisor being here Elphaba." She smiled as she gave Elphaba a hug.

"Oh no. He must not have received word that the train was delayed." Elphie said as Professor Thiol made his way down the steps.

"We didn't get that word either, but figured that something like that must have happened. Hello Mr. Frama." Dani smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Dani." Mr. Frama smiled as he handed Elphie the special container containing the samples from National University.

"He is here for this." Elphie said as she took the box then hurried towards him.

"What is in that?" Dani asked as they walked towards tem

"Bacteria or germs or something like that. All I know is that it is not frisky enzymes, it's not dangerous and Lofier asked Elphie to pick it up from the Biochemistry lab at National University." Glinda giggled.

"Interesting." Dani chuckled.

"Hello Elphaba." Professor Thiol smiled.

"Did you have a good time in the Emerald City over the holidays?"

"I did, thank you." Elphie said.

"I'm sorry that you had to wait. I sent word that the train was delayed."

"I didn't come from Shiz. And don't worry about it. Dani was wonderful company. We are just very grateful that you agreed to do this for us." Professor Thiol said as he took the container from Elphie.

"Lofier mentioned that it did not go well the last time these were sent. Will I be able to work with these samples?" Elphie asked with a hint of excitement and Glinda couldn't help but smile.

"Absolutely." Professor Thiol smiled then winked at Glinda, who was taking Elphie's hand.

"When classes start day after tomorrow. Now you and your bubbly fiancé go and enjoy your homecoming. Hello Glinda." He added with a chuckle.

"Hi Professor and thanks. I'm not ready to give her up to the lab just yet." Glinda giggled.

"Did you have a good holiday?"

"I did indeed. And now I must take my leave and get home to the final brunch of the season with my in-laws or my wife will have my hide." Professor Thiol chuckled.

"As well she should." Glinda said with mock seriousness and Thiol nodded and laughed.

"Thank you again Elphaba for playing courier service, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon to go over your schedule. And thank you Dani for your hospitality." The professor said.

"My pleasure Professor." Dani said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Professor." Elphaba smiled.

"Me too maybe. Bye Professor." Glinda grinned as she gave the man a wiggly finger wave. Professor Thiol nodded to the girls then headed toward his carriage, greeting Mr. Frama as he went.

"Oh Glinda, Elphaba, I almost forgot." Professor Thiol said as he turned around.

"Yes Professor?" Elphie said as she and Glinda walked towards the man.

"Sometime during the first month of each new term my wife and I host a dinner party for all the Chemistry doctorial candidates and the professors who are slated to be on dissertation committees. Since you will be an official doctorial candidate starting this term Elphaba, you will be invited. And you may bring a guest. I hope you choose to bring your fiancé." Professor Thiol said with a smile and Glinda bounced happily.

"That sounds like fun Professor. The Chair of the Sorcery Department does that too." Glinda said.

"Is it mandatory?" Elphie asked with a hint of irritation.

"Elphie." Glinda admonished with a grin.

"You'd be surprised how often that question is asked in this situation." The Professor smiled.

"It is not mandatory but it is highly recommended. Shop talk is encouraged and some very interesting things have come out of it."

"We look forward to receiving the invitation Professor." Glinda said.

"And by the time we do, hopefully she will be too." She added with a giggle then stood up on her tiptoes just a little to give Elphie a peck on the cheek. Elphie blushed furiously, but smiled. After another round of goodbyes Professor Thiol drove off and Elphie and Glinda went to say goodbye and thank you to Mr. Frama.

"Dani, where is Elphie's sparring partner?" Glinda asked as they walked into the house.

"He is helping the quartet with an errand for Granny. They left about twenty minutes before you got here. The girls prepared a special welcome home lunch for you…well for us. We just got back from the cabin this morning. They stayed the night here. " Dani said.

"Mmmmmm. I'm hungry." Glinda grinned.

"It should be ready in about half an hour and Manif should be back by then. He doesn't want any catching up to start before he gets here." Dani smiled.

"Well that makes sense. We can catch up over lunch." Elphie said.

"This is going to be one long lunch." Glinda chuckled and Dani laughed.

"I just hope I can wait that long. There is so much to tell you."

"Why don't we go up to our room, unpack and freshen up? That should pass the time." Elphie said.

"I'm going to check on lunch. I'll let you know when Manif gets back." Dani said then chuckled when Glinda gave her a hug.

"I don't think I realized how much I missed this place until I walked in. It really does feel like home here." Glinda grinned.

"It does, doesn't it? And as much fun as we had at the cabin over the holidays, it was nice to get back here." Dani said and Elphie nodded in agreement.

X

"It's just like we left it." Glinda sighed as she put her carryon bag on her bed.

"Did you expect it to change in some way?" Elphie chuckled.

"No, it's just…I hated to leave Aunt Greda's, Jilla and the babies, Namom, everyone. But I like coming back to this even more than I liked coming back to Crage. It's just so…" Glinda said.

"Extra homey." Elphie interrupted using a phrase that Glinda had used before.

"Yeah." Glinda grinned as she reached out her hand to Elphie.

Elphie took it and allowed herself to be pulled down onto her bed and into a series of lingering, soft kisses. Things had been quite hectic at Greda's house since the day before yesterday and Glinda and Elphie hadn't had much real time alone together except at night. Even though there was lots of snuggling before Glinda went to her bed there was very little of anything else because Elphie did not feel that it was appropriate given that some of her cousins were right across the hall.

"Elphie, let's just do this." Glinda said then launched another series of kisses that were just as lingering but a little more energetic.

"And unpack later." She said as she gently caressed Elphie's face. Elphie smiled and reached up to do the same to Glinda's.

"This is definitely one of your more persuasive arguments for procrastination." Elphie said as she ran her finger along Glinda's jaw line before kissing her gently.

"This is not procrastination." Glinda said with a twinkle in her eye as she mirrored Elphie's jaw tracing movements.

"It's prioritizing."

"That it is my sweet. That it is." Elphie smiled as she kissed Glinda deeply while they slowly reclined on the bed.

X

"We could easily enough put off unpacking but we really do need to freshen up before lunch." Elphie said when her lips were freed from a very intricate kiss. Glinda flopped from her side onto her back and giggled.

"We are a bit disheveled." Glinda said as she tried to straighten her blouse.

"A bit?" Elphie said with a chuckle as she pulled her bra the rest if the way out of the sleeve of her top.

"Okay fine." Glinda laughed as she sat up.

"We are happily very disheveled." She said then kissed Elphie with vigor.

"Now go draw me a bath please. I'll go get us some clothes."

"We only have ten minutes before lunch." Elphie chuckled as Glinda hopped off of the bed shedding clothes as she went.

"Oh the thirty minutes was only a guideline." Glinda replied as she went into the walk in closet as Elphie went into the bathroom.

"If you say so." Elphie called out as she started Glinda's bath. As the water was running she removed her own clothing. A few minutes later she heard a ribald whistle coming from the doorway. Even though she was expecting it, she still blushed.

"You should get into your tub Lyndie." Elphie chuckled when she saw Glinda eyeing her with a mischievous grin and an eyebrow waggle.

"I will." Glinda purred as she slipped out of her yellow silk panties. Elphie's eyes went wide as she saw the undergarment fall to the floor and her love step out of them and towards her.

"In a minute."

In two small steps Glinda was in Elphie's arms pressing her naked body against Elphie's and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. It only took a beat for Elphie's hands to frame Glinda's face then slowly glide down her shoulders, back and buttocks as their kiss deepened. When Glinda's tongue stated to explore Elphie's mouth with vigor, Elphie's hands caressed Glinda's buttocks gently then cupped them before using them to press Glinda even closer to her. Glinda grunted softly then they parted briefly and breathlessly before crushing their lips and bodies together in a long, complex and very intimate kiss.

"Okay, I'm getting into my tub now." Glinda panted as she pulled away from Elphie and stepped into the tub not even waiting for Elphie to assist her.

"And I'm going to bathe in the room." Elphie said in an exhale as she reached for her bottle of peppermint oil.

"Good idea." Glinda said as she sank into the water, barely resisting the urge to watch Elphie as she walked out of the door.

Twenty minutes after Glinda hopped off of the bed and went into the closet to get them some clothes, Elphie was thoroughly bathed and dressed in the casual outfit that Glinda had selected for her. Aside from their alone time together in Jilla's apartment to celebrate the anniversary of their engagement they had not engaged in that sort of very intimate activity in a long time and Elphie realized as she was getting dressed, how much she missed it. It was a bit of a startling realization for her but it seemed to make sense because Chaxi had been explaining thing of this nature to her for a while. She knew that this didn't mean that she was becoming more sexual in nature or even less inhibited it just meant that she was accepting and becoming comfortable with the fact that truly intimate sexual and pseudo-sexual activities were necessary to nurture and strengthen not only couples but also the individuals in them. She looked at herself in the mirror and could only smile and shake her head. She felt nurtured and strengthened in ways that she didn't truly understand but knew were very real.

"Elphie? You still alive in there?" Elphie heard Glinda giggle from the bathroom.

"Barely." Elphie chuckled as she headed towards the bathroom. Glinda, with a broad grin on her face was just standing up in the tub as Elphie walked in. Elphie took a towel from the rack and held out her hand to Glinda. Silently, Glinda accepted it and stepped out of the tub and into the warm fluffy towel that immediately wrapped around her. She put her head on Elphie's shoulder and Elphie rubbed her back.

"We really needed that." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's head. She was grateful that Glinda had not washed her hair because she wanted this sort of embrace to properly finish the experience they just shared. She figured that Glinda needed it as well, which is why her hair was up on her head.

"Yes we did. I love you so much Elphie." Glinda said then kissed Elphie softly.

"I love you too Lyndie." Elphie said and they embraced for several long beats.

"We probably should go downstairs for lunch." Elphie said after kissing Glinda's forehead,

"I'm surprised that Dani hasn't come up here to get us yet. We are running quite late."

"I told you the half an hour was just a guideline." Glinda giggled as she reluctantly pulled away.

"But we should get going. I'll get dressed. Why don't you go on down sweetheart?" Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a nice but comparatively subdued kiss.

"All right my sweet." Elphie smiled as she caressed Glinda's face with her finger. She thought nothing of Glinda's request because she often liked to spend time alone when getting dressed at times like this. She called it her contemplative savoring time.

"I'll see you in a bit."

Elphie gave Glinda a kiss and a final caress on her cheek then left the bathroom smiling. Her smile turned to a chuckle when, as she started to open the door to their room, she heard her love singing a silly made up song about being head over heels in love and acting goofy.

X

As Elphie hit the bottom step she saw Manif coming down the hall from the kitchen.

"Green girl!" Manif said gleefully as he quickened his step.

"Welcome home!" He said as he embraced Elphie for a hug that turned into him picking her up and spinning her around playfully.

"Put me down." Elphie said emphatically and Manif did. In spite of herself, Elphie chuckled at the happy look on her friend's face.

"I missed you." Manif grinned.

"I missed you too." Elphie smiled.

"Although slightly less than I did after that greeting." She added then kissed his cheek.

"I was just very relieved that you are home." Manif said then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded copy of the newspaper that printed the photo of Elphie getting into the police wagon on the front page.

"When I saw this I was worried that we may have lost you to the seamier side of the EC and we might have to mount some sort of rescue." He added with a chuckle as he unfolded the paper.

"Where in the hell did you get this?" Elphie said angrily as she grabbed the paper out of Manif's hand.

"At that specialty newsstand on Boutique Row. You know the one that gets newspapers from all over Oz." Manif grinned as he took the paper back from Elphie.

"I was up there helping the babies with something. They had just received the new shipment and I found this while browsing."

"There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that I assure you. But it is complicated." Elphie huffed.

"Oh not too reasonable I hope." Manif laughed.

"I can't believe that this made it here. Even with Fruoa coming, this is going to make things worse." Elphie said miserably taking the paper back and looking at her photo with chagrin.

"Now green girl, what sort of Official Court Jester would I be, if I let this challenge to the Heir's integrity go…well unchallenged." Manif chuckled.

"What?" Elphie said with a mix of exasperation, frustration and irritation.

"I bought all of the copies of that paper that they had." Manif smiled triumphantly.

"You…" Elphie started but was interrupted by Glinda coming down the steps.

"Hi Manif!" Glinda bubbled as she all but ran down the steps.

"Hi there Glinda." Manif chuckled then gave Glinda the same sort of welcome that he gave Elphie. Glinda squealed happily and giggled. As soon as Manif put her down she saw the paper in Elphie's hand and immediately narrowed her eyes and stomped her foot.

"Elphie! You started telling them our stuff without me." Glinda said unhappily.

"I didn't start. Manif did. He brought out this paper." Elphie frowned as she handed the paper to Glinda.

"Oh no." Glinda said with a little chuckle and Elphie glared at her.

"You've got that wrong Elphie, I bought out this paper." Manif smiled.

"You did what?" Glinda asked. Manif took both of the girls by the hand and lead them to the sitting room. On the coffee table was a stack of newspapers.

"See. Heir's honor defended." Manif grinned.

"Our hero." Glinda chuckled then gave Manif a kiss on the cheek then went over and hugged Elphie, who looked very confused.

"There you all are. Lunch is ready." Dani said as she came into the sitting room while Glinda was hugging Elphie.

"What's going on?"

"A complicated but reasonable story where I end up being the hero." Manif said proudly.

"Huh?" Dani said and Glinda held up the newspaper so that she could see the front.

"Oh great Oz. Is this…" She gasped as she took the paper to look at it more closely.

"Yep. Elphaba being taken into police custody." Manif chuckled.

"A complicated story with a reasonable explanation in which he does sort of end up the hero." Glinda said.

"I'm confused." Dani said.

"I am too." Elphie grumbled.

"And I am actually a part of the story."

Glinda giggled then went over to Elphie, softly but quickly caressed her cheek, gave her another kiss then suggested that they go have lunch and she would explain everything from the beginning.

X

"Wow." Dani said after Glinda told them all about her encounter with the cab driver and the horse and the aftermath.

"So what you said happened with the horses when we were leaving the retreat probably was a flutter of animal empathy."

"It is looking that way. I am going to talk to Dr. Bikloam and Chaxi about it." Glinda said.

"You know, this would be a very interesting Independent Study topic." Dani said.

"It might." Glinda agreed.

"So you really gave an interview to the Standard?" Manif asked.

"Under protest, but yes. Excuse me for a moment." Elphie said as she got up from the table.

"Oh come on, how did that offend you?" Manif called.

"It didn't. I'm going to get a copy of the paper that has the article in it. It will be easier than trying to explain it." Elphie said before continuing out of the dining room.

"I feel really terrible about all the trouble that this caused for Elphie. But we've talked and talked about it and she is not really upset, just frustrated. She wants this to just blow over." Glinda said.

"She said something about Fruoa coming." Manif said.

"She will be here tomorrow, I'm assuming to do some damage control. But she gave no indication that this would be too problematic." Glinda said as Elphie came back in. Elphie handed Manif the paper already opened to the article.

"Spending holidays with fiancées family, blah, blah. You got to see a moving picture show?" Manif said in surprise, putting down the paper.

"Yep and hear music and the New Years countdown transmitted over a wireless receiver." Glinda said excitedly.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you had a lot to tell us." Dani laughed.

"Makes my news pale by comparison." Manif said.

"No it won't. Since Fruoa will be here tomorrow to help us sort this out, why don't we put me nearly being arrested and Elphie being my accomplice on hold and move onto our other things." Glinda suggested.

"I think that is a good idea." Elphie said.

"Me too. I'll just put my teasing and clever remarks away for the time being." Manif chuckled.

"Just remember where you put them. You make so few clever remarks that they may get lost in the void that is your wit." Elphie replied casually and Manif burst out into laughter.

"Welcome home." Dani smiled.

"Thanks. It is good to be back." Glinda grinned then reveled in the sound of Elphie's soft chuckle.

X

Dani and Manif wanted to hear about the moving picture show and the New Years party so Glinda happily gave them all of the details. Talking about that led to Jilla giving birth so Glinda told them all about that. During the part about the grandmothers they realized that they had finished eating so they continued talking while they cleaned up the kitchen. Talking about the grandmothers coming back to visit the twins led to them checking on Nusee so Glinda launched into the Nusee getting hurt at Motzia's house during the Familiar mentoring session story.

They made themselves hot drinks and moved the conversation into the sitting room as Glinda was telling them about trying to give Nusee a bath so the vet could examine him. That story led Glinda back to the rescued horse Snowy and how good she looked after being cleaned up and seen by a vet, which in turn led to other stories.

Even though most of the stories were Glinda and Elphie's, there were lots of things embedded in them that provided nice segues into things that Manif and Dani did over the holidays so the conversations were lively, full of laughter and covered most everything.

"Between you rescuing a horse from a mean cabbie and Elphaba rescuing a woman and her kids from a bookstore it sounds as though lots of good deeds were done this holiday season." Manif smiled.

"Don't forget the grandmothers. They did a very good deed." Glinda smiled.

"Twins. I can't even imagine." Dani said.

"Neither could Jilla." Glinda laughed.

"Okay Manif, now will you tell us your big thing." She asked. Manif had wanted to hear all about their holiday adventure because he said that it was much more exciting than theirs.

"Manif stop teasing them. He made a big breakthrough on his dissertation research." Dani said.

"Hey that's very exciting." Glinda said.

"Did you manage a successful blind landing without falling on your a…" Elphie started.

"Elphie!" Glinda chuckled, cutting her off before she could finish.

"All right, I deserved that." Manif laughed.

"But for your information I not only nailed a blind landing, I did it with someone else. Twice." He said proudly.

"Manif, you did a double teleport? That is impressive…and really, really hard." Glinda said in awe.

"You teleported someone else?" Elphie asked.

"Not exactly, but that is next. I teleported and took someone with me." Manif explained.

"Who was this brave soul?" Glinda asked.

"Me." Dani chuckled.

"Oh wow, you teleported? Was it exciting? Scary? Amazing?" Glinda said excitedly.

"All of the above. And it made me sick as a dog too." Dani laughed.

"The first time anyway. I threw up for two hours after that first hop."

"I had to get rid of a perfectly good pair of shoes and my favorite pants." Manif smiled.

"But she was a real trooper. And the best volunteer a teleporter could ask for."

"And by volunteer you mean I finally gave in to your begging and promises of… well, promises." Dani chuckled, cutting off the promises of specific sexual things to save Elphie embarrassment. Glinda caught on however and giggled.

"Why would you want to do it a second time if it made you sick the first time." Elphie asked.

"Because I was doing something new and amazing with my husband. It was the thrill of a lifetime and I would have done it even without the promises." Dani smiled.

"Wait. You mean that I didn't have put on that…" Manif started, never intending to finish. He just missed teasing Elphie and was catching up.

"Never mind." Dani chuckled.

"Glinda will explain it to you when you're older green girl." Manif teased.

"Maybe. After someone explains it to me." Glinda giggled.

They talked for a bit longer then separated to get to unpacking, laundry and other getting back home from a trip activities. When dinnertime rolled around they decided to just have a casual meal of leftovers up in the studio, which had become one of their favorite places to be. Glinda showed them her sketches of the twins, the wireless receiver and other things that she had sketched. They talked more about specific stories from earlier in the day, including the possibility of Glinda manifesting animal empathy and Manif's skill at teleporting. They also talked about Fruoa coming the next day and other plans for the day. Since all of them had to go to campus after lunch they decided to just go together. Glinda said that their plans to have dinner at Tyuron's with Paszor might have to be put on hold depending on what happened with Fruoa. Elphie hoped that whatever happened wouldn't prevent Glinda from being able to meet with her advisor. They talked, joked, teased and played a few games until late. When they finally said goodnight, Dani commented that it was like they almost didn't want to.

"Share my bed Elphie?" Glinda asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course my precious." Elphie smiled as she got her pillow while Glinda turned down her bed. After returning to their room they had gotten ready for bed quickly because Glinda wanted lots of snuggle time before she fell asleep.

"What a great homecoming." Glinda sighed as she climbed into her bed.

"We have a nice little family here."

"We do. Even if Manif is being insufferable." Elphie smiled.

"Oh, you knew very well that he was going to tease you about that photo in the paper." Glinda chuckled.

"And admit it, you would have been disappointed it he didn't."

"Perhaps." Elphie said after thinking about it for a few beats. While she was quiet Glinda spent the time kissing her fingers.

"I just hope there is no more ammunition for him on the horizon."

"I think this will just die out. There really is no story." Glinda said.

"As far as Oz in general goes, I agree. For Manif however…" Elphie started.

"And you will give as good as you get, whatever he does. You always do." Glinda chuckled.

"I suppose you are correct. Are you nervous about meeting with Dr. Bikloam tomorrow?" Elphie asked.

"A little, but I don't really want to talk about that. I'd rather us let this comfy bed get a chance to welcome us home." Glinda grinned.

"And just how is a bed supposed to do that?" Elphie smiled.

"Pipe down, pucker up and I'll show you." Glinda giggled as she wiggled into a better position under the covers.


	195. Chapter 195

"An official carriage." Elphie said irritably as she saw one of the medium-sized plush carriages with a Colwen Grounds emblem on the side getting ready to pull up in front of the house.

"This cannot be good."

"I'm sure that it is not as bad as you are imagining Elphie." Glinda said as reassuringly as she could even though she sort of agreed with her.

"I appreciate your efforts my sweet." Elphie replied as she lightly cupped Glinda's cheek. Glinda smiled at her then kissed her fingers.

"Let's go find out what's on the new and improved irritate Elphaba schedule." She said with a sardonic chuckle as she took Glinda's hand.

"Elphie, you made a funny…sort of." Glinda smiled as they headed out of the sitting room.

"Unintentional, I assure you." Elphie replied seriously.

"That's why it was sort of funny." Glinda giggled. Elphie stopped on the top step and looked at her love then chuckled in earnest and shook her head. Glinda merely smiled at her and pointed to the carriage where Maril, dressed in his uniform was standing by the carriage door getting ready to open it.

"Hi Maril!" Glinda bubbled as she led Elphie down the stairs.

"Good morning Miss Glinda." Maril smiled.

"And to you as well Your Excellency." He added with a smile and slight bow for Elphie. After greeting her he opened the door to the carriage and held out his hand to assist Fruoa.

"Hello girls." Fruoa smiled as she exited. Her manner of greeting gave Maril the tacit permission he required to behave in an informal manner.

"Hi Fruoa." Glinda grinned then gave the woman a hug.

"Hello Fruoa." Elphie said then accepted a light hug.

"Please tell us you came in an official carriage because it was just easier." Glinda said with a little laugh.

"Well in a way, I suppose that it is." Fruoa said with a slight smile as she took her briefcase from Maril.

"It was Nessa's idea wasn't it?" Elphie asked.

"Actually no." Fruoa said and both Elphie and Glinda looked confused.

"I'll explain everything in just a minute. Right now…" Fruoa started.

"May we continue this inside please?" Elphie interrupted more harshly than she intended.

"I don't want Glinda to catch a chill." She said softening her tone a bit.

"Why don't we all go in so that no one catches a chill?" Glinda smiled.

"That is a good idea. I could use a cup of coffee." Fruoa chuckled

"We have some ready." Glinda laughed.

"Invite your driver too." She added with a wave to the man sitting on the driver's bench.

"Our driver is Lieutenant Gofinil and he is part of my security detail. It's best if he just stays here with the carriage and horses until we can get a plan together." Fruoa added.

"Great." Elphie huffed sarcastically.

"Now a plan is involved."

"Isn't he going to bring in your luggage?" Glinda asked.

"Not just yet." Fruoa said and Glinda looked like she was going to protest.

"Lyndie let's just go into the house and…" Elphie said with a little irritation then she stopped and sighed.

"Just find out what we need to do."

"Of course. I'm sorry Elphie, Fruoa and Maril." Glinda said and Elphie gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"But I'm sending coffee out to the Lieutenant." She added in a no nonsense tone of voice and Fruoa couldn't help but chuckle.

-x-

After Dani and Manif were greeted and coffee had been served the first thing that Fruoa needed to know was what Elphie's schedule was. She was a little concerned to find out that Elphie had to be on campus that afternoon and her concern about that irritated Elphie a great deal. Fruoa settled her a bit by reassuring her that her schedule was what was most important and everything would work out around it. Since they were going to be at the house the rest of the morning, Fruoa quickly changed gears. Arrangements were made to send a message to the Inn and then for the horses to go to the Fosswood stable and the driver to rest and get some coffee and whatever else he needed at the nearby carriage house. Maril brought in Fruoa's overnight bag so that she could freshen up before lunch.

"Okay, now will you please tell me what in the hell is going on here?" Elphie said angrily once everyone was settled back into the sitting room.

"Of course Elphaba. I'm not trying to irritate you on purpose. I've just had to work on the fly here." Fruoa said earnestly.

"I apologize Fruoa. I know you aren't." Elphie said.

"Besides that's his function." She added with a slight smile as she pointed to Manif. Manif stood up and took a bow which made everyone chuckle and eased the tension.

"Here is how this started. On the same day we received the wire from you, we received one from our diplomat in the Emerald city, actually we received one before yours and one after." Fruoa said.

"I was being spied on?" Elphie said incredulously.

"Elphie." Glinda said softly as she started to stroke Elphie's hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Elphie said.

"I'm sure it must seem that way, but no." Fruoa said.

"We have a minor diplomatic presence in the EC now and they were alerted that you would be there of course, but your activities were in no way being monitored. They discovered what happened very early on because the…incident took place in front of a Munchkin owned business and they contacted the liaison. So we had an idea of what was going on before we even received your wire."

"That makes sense I suppose." Elphie said.

"Does Nessa know?"

"She was thoroughly briefed as soon as we received your wire. She was fit to be tied, to put it politely but her exact words were, 'Her fiancé, her consequences. She promised to deal with them so see that she does and does so quickly.'" Fruoa replied.

"Harluc interpreted that to mean that we have her permission to do whatever we want as long as it doesn't reflect badly on her."

"Well I guess that is a good thing. She won't be involved." Elphie said.

"No, she will not. I firmly believe that her attitude is at least in part due to whatever deal that she struck with Glinda." Fruoa said.

"Thank you again for that by the way." She added with a smile.

"You're welcome." Glinda grinned.

"So I assume that you came up with a plan."

"We did. And then when we got to the Crossroads Inn earlier this morning, we scrapped it entirely and started to form another as well as a backup." Fruoa said.

"What happened at the Crossroads Inn?" Elphie asked.

"A wrinkle, a rather big one. Annoying but nothing that can't be ironed out." Fruoa said.

"Meaning?" Elphie asked.

"Here's what happened. Harluc was with me when we left Colwen Grounds. We had some work to do and details to work out. The plan was for him to go with me as far as the Crossroads to meet with the EC liaisons about this and some other things together. Then he would return to CG and I would go with the liaisons to the Emerald City and catch a train to Shiz." Fruoa said.

"So what is the wrinkle that changed that?" Glinda asked.

"The press." Fruoa responded.

"Great, just great." Elphie snapped.

"I thought that interview I did was supposed to take care of it."

"It did from an Emerald City standpoint. Your future cousin had a very good idea in theory. He prevented many potential problems but in the process created some different ones. A big one of those is the Munchkin press." Fruoa said.

"He was sort of in crisis mode." Glinda said.

"I'm sure and I'm not even sure he was aware that the liaisons we have there now work with the press. The Center Munch paper has a reporter in the EC and they got wind of Elphaba being taken to the police station from the paper that printed the photograph." Fruoa said.

"Pajul calls it a gossip rag." Glinda said.

"Our liaison called it something similar." Fruoa said.

"What is interesting about this is that the Center Munch reporter thought that this was very disrespectful and tried to get them to not print it."

"Now there's something new." Manif said.

"A paper not running with a potential scandal."

"Well from the reports I got the Center Munch reporter in no way thought it was part of a scandal, but he did want to find out what was going on, which is why he went to the liaison. What I know gets a bit sketchy from there but the Center Munch reporter was on board with getting the real story, then he found out that the Standard was granted an exclusive interview with Elphaba and all hell broke loose, so to speak with the Munchkin press in general. They felt betrayed and pretty much said all bets are off." Fruoa said.

"I do not understand." Elphie said.

"Me either." Glinda added.

"There was an agreement of sorts between the newspapers and Colwen Grounds that started when Elphaba started school that basically said, don't concern yourself with Elphaba. It was forced upon them at first by your great grandfather but they really didn't care because you really weren't of much interest to them. That changed a little when you became the Heir. Their interest was piqued by that speech you gave at your ceremonies but they respected the edict to not concern themselves with you. The Palace helped that along with little bits and pieces of information that seemed to satisfy them."

"What sort of information?" Elphie said suspiciously.

"Mostly your grades, your AS status, academic things mainly. You were left out of all the reports about that unpleasantness surrounding Jacol " Fruoa said.

"That place is just unbelievable." Elphie huffed.

"Or it was anyway. It's better now." She corrected herself quickly.

"Oh we agree with you, trust me. But that is another issue completely." Fruoa laughed.

"So to continue, once you became Governor the edict itself was no longer valid, but the spirit of it was. All of the information we were able to provide the press about how you were handling being governor helped. You did even more by talking to the people directly. Once you abdicated their focus was on Nessa and the press was content to go back to getting periodic reports on your studies. With me so far?" Fruoa said.

"As best I can be." Elphie said.

"Yep." Glinda nodded, sort of knowing where this was heading.

"This is fascinating." Manif said and Dani nodded.

"Now here is where it gets a little more complicated. You and Glinda became engaged. The press has been willing to give you and Glinda your privacy partly because they are just used to not having direct access to you and partly, well mainly because you were open and honest with the people. You gave them information and tacitly promised them that you would let them know when there were more details to be had. What really clinched it was Glinda answering their questions and you allowing it. As you know there were two reporters at the reception and that helped as well. They were willing to continue the no interviews with the Heir tradition out of respect. The interview with the Standard changed all of that." Fruoa said.

"Oh those poor reporters." Glinda said and everyone arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well they felt lied to. They were being respectful of us, but we weren't of them." She clarified.

"That does about sum it up." Fruoa said.

Fruoa explained more about what the liaisons reported about what was going on. Glinda became upset because she was back on the 'this is all my fault' track. Fruoa assured her that no one, except Nessa, blamed her for this. She went on to explain how this incident had exposed a severe flaw in how they deployed the liaisons in the EC, which they could now fix. When Glinda was settled and feeling better Fruoa told them that Harluc had ended up going to the EC with the liaisons to try to talk to the reporters there into going along with their plan.

"So what is this plan and how much will it annoy me?" Elphie sighed.

"Our plan is to hold a press conference and it will likely annoy you far more than Manif ever could." Fruoa said.

"Great Oz it can't be that bad." Glinda chuckled and Manif laughed.

"A press conference?" Elphie asked already getting annoyed.

"We thought that if we gave the Munchkin reporters direct access, to ask questions they might not continue to dig for information. We are really trying to avoid them doing that. Harluc is stressing to them that what the Standard got wasn't so much of a traditional interview as it was you giving them a statement with a few questions to follow up." Fruoa said.

"That's true Elphie." Glinda nodded.

"We figured if we gave them that sort of access, to get the information directly from the horses mouth, no pun intended." Fruoa said when Glinda giggled.

"As well as something that the Standard did not get, an exclusive so to speak, we could get back to the tacit arrangement the press had with you."

"What is an exclusive?" Elphie asked.

"That is when a reporter or newspaper gets information or access to it that others do not. It is exclusively theirs." Fruoa said.

"And what will be so exclusive about this?" Elphie asked.

"This is the part that will annoy you." Fruoa warned.

"Glinda."

"What? No. Absolutely not. I forbid it." Elphie snapped as she jumped up off of the sofa. Fruoa was ready for this response and knew to just let it happen. Elphie only paced for a couple of beats before Glinda intervened.

"Elphie sweetheart, let's just hear her out. If you stop and think, you know very well that they are not going to just toss me into a room with a pack of reporters and leave me to my own devices." Glinda smiled.

"Pajul said that they could be like a pack of jackals." She added.

"That they can." Fruoa smiled.

"And she's right, we had no intention of doing that."

"All right, all right." Elphie said then sat back down and was quiet for a bit.

"Fruoa, you and Harluc know better than anyone how badly I want to protect Glinda from all of this. Why would you propose something like this?" She said quietly and even Fruoa could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Elphie I…"Glinda started but Fruoa held up her hand to stop her.

"Elphaba, Harluc and I did not enter into this lightly. We talked about it in depth and even argued a bit. One thing made this the best option. The people are truly fascinated by Glinda. They love her. On every trip around the state I get asked how she is, if she'll be back and things like that. Your relationship with her is still confusing for them but they love her, which is good." Fruoa said carefully.

"Those reporters will be respectful because they admire you and truly like her."

"This is nuts." Elphie said.

"This is politics." Fruoa smiled.

"So how would this work, if I agree." Elphie said.

"And I really do not want to agree."

"But at least you are willing to continue listening. I appreciate that." Fruoa said.

Fruoa explained their plan to bring the reporters to Shiz and have the press conference at the Inn. They had wanted to have it early in the afternoon but the fact that both of them had to be on campus might be beneficial because it would give them more time to prepare. They talked about what sort questions might be asked, and what sort of control Elphie would have. Everyone except Elphie asked questions of Fruoa. When Glinda sensed that Elphie was reaching her tolerance limit she brought the conversation to a halt.

"Fruoa, would you mind if Elphie and I talked about this?" Glinda asked during a natural pause in the discussion.

"Of course not. I don't want to push, but our options are limited." Fruoa said.

"I know. Why don't I take you and Maril upstairs and get you fixed up with a room so you can freshen up and rest a little before lunch. Elphie you can join me upstairs when Manif finishes teasing you." Glinda chuckled sensing Manif had something to say. Glinda gave a very irritated Elphie a soft and not exactly chaste kiss then guided Maril and Fruoa out the door.

"I'll go see to lunch." Dani smiled and followed out behind them.

"I'm not in the mood Manif." Elphie said as she sat back down.

"When are you?" Manif chuckled.

"I mean it. This is very upsetting." Elphie said as she started to get up.

"Sit down green girl. Please. I get that this has gotten to you." He said with a chuckle. Elphie looked at him oddly but complied.

"I have no intention of teasing you. At this particular moment anyway. But I do have an observation to make." Manif smiled.

"What's that?" Elphie said.

"And they say you are a genius…gheez. An observation is when…" Manif laughed.

"I know what an observation is." Elphie said irritably.

"What. Is. Yours?"

"Fine, fine. I'll dispense with the levity. For now." Manif replied.

"My observation is that Fruoa is dead on with this press conference idea."

"Meaning?" Elphie said.

"It's easy to see why the Munchkins love Glinda so. She is a bubbly delight and she took them completely by surprise. So it would stand to reason that they would want to know more about her and hear what she has to say."

"And…" Elphie said, knowing how her best friend liked to get to his points.

"And Fruoa seems to get that by getting to know Glinda, they are getting to know a part of you. She just didn't state it outright. I am. Glinda makes you accessible green girl." Manif said.

"That makes no sense." Elphie replied.

"Think about it. The good people of Munchkinland knew almost nothing about you until you turned nineteen. Glinda dressed you for everything you did publicly. Same with the governor stuff. The people knew you had a best friend and probably figured that is what accounted for your new bearing. When you presented her as your betrothed, aha light bulbs went on all over Munchkinland because they knew they had been right all along." Manif said.

"That is pure conjecture, not to mention absolutely ridiculous." Elphie said.

"Oh I think not. It's common knowledge that people get a glimpse into who you are by the company you choose to keep." Manif said.

"And I know, we can collect all of our snide remarks and unleash them at a more appropriate time." He added quickly.

"The population is not stupid. You are with a beautiful, smart, funny girl. She fell in love with you and is going to marry you. In their mind that means that there is more to you than meets the eye."

"Does this have a point?" Elphie asked wearily.

"Yep and a darn good one. Let Glinda have free reign at that press conference. She can handle that pack of jackals just fine and you know it. She'll charm their collective socks off. And when all is said and done they will know you a little better because you can bet they will ask her things that they won't and probably can't ask you." Manif said.

"Why in Oz would you say that?" Elphie said.

"Because she is approachable. She's inviting, warm, friendly, etcetera. Yes, you are open, honest and sincere when you speak to your people but you are formal, even when you are speaking informally. And your tolerance for questions is limited. She is your bubbly breath of fresh air. She'll answer with giggles and deflect with a smile." Manif smiled.

"She would do that. But what if this isn't enough? What if they want more? Come uninvited looking for information…or worse, spy on us." Elphie said her wariness growing as she talked.

"Whoa there. Don't let this escape green girl. Your advisors would never have proposed this if they thought that would happen. But I'm fairly sure they think that's what will happen if you don't talk to them. Well maybe not the spying part. That's probably considered treasonous." Manif said.

"You aren't helping." Elphie said.

"Sure I am, I always do. You just aren't listening, as you usually do." Manif smiled.

"But okay, this didn't come out exactly the way it went in my mind. My main point was that Glinda makes you accessible. Even if she just stood there and smiled that's all it would take to make that press conference successful."

"But you think she should answer their questions." Elphie asked

"Hey, you were listening." Manif smiled.

"Listening yes, just unable to sort it out." Elphie said.

"Just talk to Glinda and tell her what I said." Manif smiled.

"I am not sure I can. Go over that that part about my clothing and the light bulbs again." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Okay fine so our cease fire is at an end. And maybe my examples were flawed." Manif chuckled.

"But how do you know that I didn't do that on purpose, to confound you and force you to pay attention to what I was saying."

"So this whole convoluted, pointless conversation was just to annoy me." Elphie said.

"Nope it was to enlighten you." Manif said.

"You failed." Elphie said.

"What do you think about Glinda doing the press conference?" Manif asked and Elphie looked at him and thought a bit.

"It might work out, if the proper controls are in place." Elphie said.

"Then I did not fail." Manif said with a smug smile.

X

"Fruoa, is this press conference idea really the only option?" Glinda asked as they walked up the stairs.

"No. But it is the best." Fruoa answered.

"Harluc and I can issue a press release or do the Q & A ourselves if we must."

"But that isn't really going to provide the outcome you want." Glinda said.

"No, not really. Glinda you mentioned having to go see your counselor about this animal empathy thing earlier. Do you think she could provide information for the press conference?"

"I'd have to ask." Glinda said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. We need to talk about bringing that up. Are you opposed to talking about it? It wasn't mentioned in the Standard article." Fruoa said.

"No, it was just me rescuing the horse and I'm not opposed, I just don't know for sure if that is what it is." Glinda said.

"We still have a lot to discuss Glinda. Do you think that Elphaba will be open to continuing this during lunch."

"Yes, I do. I don't think that she is opposed to having a press conference per say. I just think she is concerned about what it might lead to." Glinda said.

"And you?" Fruoa asked.

"I think it is a great idea. I'd love to answer their questions. I know it's not my fault, but it is still due to me. I want to help." Glinda said.

"And I'm glad they like me. That should make things easier for Elphie."

"It does. I think they see her in a whole new light because of you." Fruoa smiled.

"I just don't want this to blow up in our faces. Pajul said that the press could be unpredictable." Glinda said.

"They can be but we will have parameters in place." Fruoa said.

"Okay, enough of this for now. You need to freshen up." Glinda smiled.

"Wait out here for just a sec while I do some magical housekeeping."

-x-

"How do you think this went dear?" Fruoa asked Maril when Glinda went into the room.

"Better than I thought but what if those reporters don't agree." Maril asked.

"Harluc can be very persuasive, especially when he is not giving them an option." Fruoa smiled.

"Perhaps I should go to the Inn and see if they've arrived." Maril said.

"If you feel you must. But I'd prefer you stay here and freshen up with me." Fruoa smiled.

"Your preference is my command Madame Ambassador." Maril said with a courtly bow.

"I'm going to miss having you as the head of my security force." Fruoa smiled wistfully.

"Me too. But I'm looking forward to the private duty." Maril chuckled. Their work versus private life situation had become a wonderful private joke for them. Fruoa laughed and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay there you go, fresh towels and everything else you need for a nice hot bath, including your choice of Gillikin Rose oil or purple bottle. I also conjured a coffee service, just in case." Glinda giggled as she came out of the room.

"You two are very cute together. I can't wait for your wedding."

"Invitations go out in a couple of weeks." Fruoa said.

"If our mothers come to an agreement that is." She added with a chuckle.

"I'll come and get you for lunch." Glinda smiled.

"Thank you for the accommodations Glinda. We would like to stay here but that is dependant on what happens later today. Do you understand that?" Fruoa asked, not wanting to hurt the sensitive girl's feelings.

"I do. If you can, yay! If not, oh well." Glinda chuckled.

"All right then. We will see you in a bit." Fruoa smiled then went into the room ahead of Maril.

"Thank you Glinda, a nice hot bath is just what Fruoa needs right now." Maril smiled.

"You're welcome." Glinda smiled. As soon as the door to the guest room closed, Glinda went to her room to wait for Elphie, hoping that Manif did what he did best. Provide Elphie some perspective.

"If he didn't, I have a pair of lips just waiting to give it a try. In more ways than one." Glinda giggled as she settled on the sofa.


	196. Chapter 196

"Manif will see that she gets here." Glinda said after Harluc checked his watch for the second time. They were in one of the private rooms at Tyuron's, having a snack and waiting for Elphie to finish her meeting with her advisors and join them for a pre-press conference briefing.

"Don't worry."

"I'm not worried necessarily. I just don't want those reporters to get antsy." Harluc smiled.

"It took quite a bit of doing to get them to agree to this."

"I don't think that they will. The last report that Lieutenant Gofinil gave us said they were happily enjoying the wonderful buffet that you had set up in the conference room there at the Inn and reading over the information that we gave them on empathy." Fruoa replied.

"I hope it won't make things more complicated because Dr. Bikloam can't participate." Glinda said.

"No, it won't at all. The press didn't even know that was an option; so no harm no foul there. Besides, it makes sense that as a faculty member, she would need permission from the administration to speak as your official advisor. I'm not sure why I didn't think about that before." Fruoa said.

"And that would involve Horrible Morrible. No one wants that." Glinda chuckled.

"Indeed we do not." Harluc agreed and Fruoa nodded.

"Glinda are you sure that you are okay with answering questions about your powers?" Fruoa asked

"Absolutely. I mean I don't have much more information than I did before, but I can honestly tell them that I do seem to be manifesting animal empathy and that is what triggered my behavior and that I am going to be researching and studying the power so that I can learn to control it." Glinda said.

"Do you think that Elphaba has changed her mind?" Harluc asked.

"No, I don't." Glinda said.

"We talked about it and she sees the value in the idea of a press conference. She just hates that it involves me. She sees the value in my participation as well but…well she can't completely let go of her need to protect me. It's sweet really." Glinda said with a happy grin.

"It is." Fruoa smiled.

They talked about various things and snacked on spinach artichoke dip served with pieces of toasted herb bread while they waited for Elphie and Manif. Glinda was actually looking forward to this press conference. Besides the fact that she wanted to clear the air about what happened in the EC, she really hoped that she could give the reporters, and by extension, the people of Munchkinland a glimpse of the Elphie she loved.

"Hey everyone." Manif said with a smile as he came into the room.

"Oh yum, eats. I'm starving." He added as he reached into the breadbasket.

"Manif, where is Elphie?" Glinda said, slightly concerned. The others seemed concerned as well.

"She is in the other private room. She wants to talk to you before she faces the firing squad." Manif chuckled after he swallowed a piece of bread piled high with dip.

"Manif, you didn't use that phrase with her did you?" Glinda admonished as Manif put spinach and artichoke dip on another piece of bread,

"Of course not. To be honest, something else is on her mind that supercedes this, I think." Manif said then popped the snack into his mouth.

"She wouldn't tell me until she talks to you, but it's school related."

"Great, just what she needs. More stress." Glinda sighed.

"I'd better get over there before she gets broody."

"If it is what I think it is, it's not bad at all…at least for the general population. But yes, you'd better go. Can we get more of this?" Manif said as he used a piece of bread to get the last of the dip out of the bowl.

"Manif!" Dani chuckled.

"What? I'm hungry. And the green girl is fine. She just needs a bubble booster shot." Manif chuckled and Glinda smiled.

"I'll ask Uliko for more snacks." Glinda said as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Glinda, we only have about half an hour before we need to be over at the Inn." Fruoa reminded her.

"I know. Don't worry about a thing. I know exactly what she needs." Glinda giggled then left the room.

"I realize that opposites attract, but this may be the most extreme case ever." Harluc chuckled.

"I stopped trying to figure out how their relationship works." Manif grinned.

"It gave me a headache…and it ticked off Elphaba." He added with a chuckle.

-x-

Glinda went to the kitchen and asked Uliko to please send some more snacks in for her friends and then asked for a glass of cider and a bowl of melon for Elphie. With those items in hand she went to the other private room. She didn't bother to knock and when she opened the door she saw Elphie pacing slowly. It wasn't the frantic back and forth that happened when she was distressed or angry. Instead it was what Glinda had come to think of as Elphie's ruminative stroll. With a grin, she flipped the light switch a couple of times. She couldn't help but laugh when Elphie looked genuinely surprised that someone was there.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda chuckled as she put the cider and melon on the table.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"I just lost track of time…or something, I guess." Elphie said appearing a little confused.

"Okay. Sit down here, have a drink and tell me what is on that beautiful mind of yours." Glinda said as she held a chair for Elphie. Elphie smiled, gave Glinda a soft kiss then complied.

"First, how did your meeting with Dr. Bikloam go?" Elphie asked after taking a long drink of cider and eating a piece of melon that Glinda held out to her.

"It went great. She is fairly certain that I am manifesting animal empathy and she is setting up an independent study program on it for me. I'm excited." Glinda bubbled.

"Is she concerned about what happened?" Elphie asked.

"No, not really. But she did say that I needed to get a handle on it." Glinda replied, then smiled and reached over to caress Elphie's face with her fingers

"My love, we will talk about this, I promise. But we have that press conference to do and Manif said that you needed to talk to me. How did your meeting go?" Glinda said gently.

"It went well, I guess." Elphie said then got up from the chair and started to pace again.

"I just hate it when things happen all at once."

"I know Elphie." Glinda smiled as she took a piece of melon and went over to her pacing love.

"Just tell me what you need to tell me and then we will sort and prioritize." She said as she held the piece of melon to Elphie's lips. Elphie smiled opened her mouth enough to take the proffered morsel then gave Glinda a soft kiss before chewing.

"Okay, but it's a little complicated and might affect when we can get married. I don't even really understand it all yet." Elphie said as they sat back down.

"So noted." Glinda replied.

Elphie explained to Glinda about her studies for the term were going to be structured, classes, labs and her practicum. She told her about the classes she could test out of in order to take doctorial level ones. But her main focus was her Master's thesis and if she completed it and passed her oral and written comprehensive exams she would have her Masters degree completed by the end of the term.

"Elphie, that's wonderful!" Glinda bubbled.

"You might not think so when I'm working all the time." Elphie smiled.

"But here is where it gets complicated."

"That wasn't the complicated part?" Glinda asked, surprised and Elphie shook her head and chuckled.

"It seemed pretty complicated." She added.

"Actually it was fairly par for the course as far as these meetings about my schedule go." Elphie chuckled.

"Nothing about it has been ordinary since I was a Fresher."

"That's true." Glinda agreed.

"So what's the new thing that makes this so complicated?"

"Professor Thiol and Lofier old me that I am in a very good position to get two doctorate degrees. One in Medicinal Chemistry and one in Biochemistry." Elphie said.

"You can get two of them?" Glinda asked completely stunned.

"Apparently so. Lofier has one in Chemistry and one in Engineering, but from different universities. This is how they explained it to me. Shiz is one of the few universities where you can get two PhDs at the same time if they are in the same department, different sub-specialties. It's rarely ever done because it still entails more classes, internships and two separate dissertations, but it does take less time than pursing a second doctorate in a different field." Elphie said.

"Wow. Did they say this was necessary?" Glinda asked.

"No, not at all. In fact they stressed that it wasn't at all necessary. They presented me this option because I have the beginnings of both underway from a lab and coursework standpoint, especially now that my Masters is just in general Chemistry." Elphie said.

"It is? When did that happen?" Glinda asked.

"Last term. Oh no, I'm so sorry my sweet. That must be another one of those things that I assumed I told you. I'm sorry. It doesn't really change anything. I'm still going to be an Apothecary." Elphie replied then gave Glinda a hug and kiss as an apology.

"I'm truly sorry. I would never knowingly not tell you something like this."

"Oh I know my love, no harm done, it's okay." Glinda said sincerely but making a mental note to start asking Elphie more specific questions again.

"You are intrigued by the notion of being Doctor, Doctor Elphie aren't you?" She asked with a grin.

"Well not about the two PhDs per say. Professor Thiol said the main reason I would do it is to augment my knowledge base and pursue my intellectual curiosity, which were both worthy reasons. I admit that I had to agree with him. I am very interested in both those fields and even though Biochemistry is a component of Medicinal Chemistry there is much more to it than that." Elphie said with that lilt in her voice and gleam in her eye that only appeared when she talked science.

"Then Doctor, Doctor Elphie you should be." Glinda said enthusiastically.

"Lyndie, I don't think it's that simple. There are expectations and…" Elphie started but was interrupted by a knock at the door then Fruoa's voice as it cracked open.

"Is everything all right in here?" Fruoa asked quietly.

"Yep, come on in." Glinda said.

"I'm not trying to rush or anything but…" Fruoa said.

"I know, press conference." Elphie interrupted agitated for some reason.

"I'm sorry I got lost in talking about school things."

"No problem, but we do need to get going." Fruoa said.

"Fruoa, why don't you, Harluc and Maril go on over and get things started. We will come over with Dani and Manif in ten minutes." Glinda said.

"We can do that, but Dani and Manif should come with us. I'll leave Maril as an escort. And Paszor is here. He was able to change his schedule." Fruoa smiled.

"Oh boy! Papa Paz." Glinda bubbled.

"Leave him here too."

"That will work. And I'll be waiting in the lobby for a short briefing before you all face the press." Fruoa said.

"A brief briefing. Got it." Glinda giggled and Elphie couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be more focused when I get there." Elphie said.

"Don't worry about it. The subject of your studies will come up I'm sure." Fruoa said.

"I'll see you in ten." She added with as smile as she left.

"Lyndie, I shouldn't have told you all of this now. It was too complicated and there are things you need to know…" Elphie said but was cut off with a soft kiss.

"And you can tell me all of it later. Elphie whatever it is, we can work with it, around it or through it. I promise. You can be Doctor, Doctor Elphie if you want to be." Glinda said as she pulled Elphie up from her chair.

"I guess I just needed to hear you say that… maybe not phrased like that though." Elphie smiled.

"I know what else you need." Glinda said with a mischievous grin. Before Elphie could respond she took Elphie's face gently in her hands and pressed her lips against hers. After several soft kisses that became longer and slightly more intense each time she started one of their treasured reassuring kisses. Glinda started slowly, building the intricacy and intimacy of the kiss by exploring and by caressing Elphie's face and the back of her neck with her fingers. She kissed her with passion and purpose, giving Elphie everything she had until Elphie took control of the kiss and reciprocated the intensity and passion. Glinda eagerly accepted everything Elphie had to give until the last few tender, gentle kisses.

"I did need that." Elphie said softly.

"And I bet you didn't even realize it." Glinda giggled a little breathlessly.

"I didn't." Elphie smiled as she traced Glinda's jaw line with her finger.

"Are you ready to face the pack of jackals my love." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie's fingers.

"As I ever will be." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda.

"My precious girl, thank you for knowing me so well and loving me anyway. I have said this before and I am certain I will again; please never leave me for I am useless without you." She said as she looked deeply into Glinda's eyes and wiping away the tears that formed there as she spoke.

"I won't if you won't." Glinda said with a giggled sniffle.

"Deal." Elphie smiled. They shared another kiss then went out to meet Maril and Paszor.

X

"All though I am very glad that you could change your schedule to be here. It wasn't necessary." Elphie said as she and Paszor walked arm in arm in front of Maril and Glinda for the short walk to the Inn.

"Oh I realize that my child." Paszor said with a chuckle as he patted Elphie's arm.

"But what kind of surrogate father would I be if I didn't find out why my daughter was being put into a police wagon." He smiled and Elphie chuckled.

"We do have a great deal to tell you. In spite of the police incident we had a good holiday. How was yours?"

"It was very nice indeed. I am looking forward to exchanging stories this weekend. Our weekly lunch is still on I assume."

"It is. We wouldn't miss it for anything. And I'm glad I get to finally start my practicum with you next week." Elphie said.

"That is another thing that I am looking forward to." Paszor smiled as they walked through the gate to the Inn.

"Excuse me Miss Elphaba, Master Apothecary." Maril said.

"But I reluctantly must leave Miss Glinda in your care in order to go on ahead and make sure all is well."

"If you must." Elphie smiled.

"Go do what you must Major. I'm sure we can find something to do with her." Paszor chuckled. Maril gave Elphie a small deferential bow then hurried ahead.

"He is such a nice man. Fruoa is very lucky." Glinda said as she took Paszor's other arm and they continued up the walkway to the Inn.

"He is a fine man indeed and he adores Fruoa. It's funny, he is much older and farther along in his career than I was when I married but he still has the same pre wedding jitters that I guess all bridegrooms get." Paszor chuckled.

"He's got cold feet?" Glinda asked both surprised and concerned.

"Not at all, just the usual nerves. You'll see soon enough." Paszor chuckled.

"I offered him some unsolicited advice and he seemed to take it to heart."

"You had a widower to soon to be bridegroom talk. How delightful." Glinda bubbled as they walked up the steps. Lieutenant Gofinil was waiting by the door and opened it for them. Elphie guided Glinda in ahead of her and heard her delighted squeal before she saw the reason for it.

"Look Elphie, our friends!" She said as she hurried towards Loma who was hurrying towards her. Elphie looked over to the sitting area and was surprised to see Caspon, Juiva and Beliea there with Dani and Manif.

"Lomie, what are you doing here?" Glinda bubbled as she gave her friend a hug.

"Manif told Caspon and Gotero that you all had to deal with some Munchkin stuff and talk to reporters. They told us and we came to offer our moral support. Well not Hy. He is working at the hospital. Or Gotero, he had a meeting." Loma said.

"Are Gotero and Beliea back together?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"They are, sort of. They decided to start all over again." Loma grinned.

"Oh wow wonderful and romantic." Glinda said excitedly.

"Hello Loma." Elphie said and gave her friend a hug.

"Hey Elphaba. Issue an edict or something to Fruoa. She won't let us come into your press conference." Loma said.

"Awwww, why not?" Glinda frowned as they walked over to the sitting area.

"I agree with Fruoa." Elphie said and Glinda pouted. After brief and subdued greetings everyone sat down.

"Why can't they be there?" Glinda asked Fruoa.

"I see Loma told you." Fruoa chuckled.

"On one hand it might not be a bad idea to have your friends there since your life here at Shiz is bound to come up and they are a part of that.

"See, that makes perfect sense." Glinda said.

"But on the other hand, the more people that are in there the more likely it is that we will lose control over the questions. There is also a chance that the reporters will want to start getting to know you all, dig into your pasts and such. That is not what we need right now. I agreed to Dani and Manif because they are your best man and matron of honor as well as your chaperones."

"Some chaperones." Loma chuckled slyly and Manif grinned.

"Well that's what is believed and we have no intention of correcting it. It is a good thing." Fruoa said with a smile.

"Listen you all, I am truly not trying to spoil your fun and I really do appreciate you coming out to support Elphaba but Harluc and I have planned this as carefully as we can to meet a very specific goal. Can you understand that?" She said gently looking directly at Glinda.

"Yes, I can. I understand." Glinda said and Elphie gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We do too and I sorry I pushed." Loma said contritely.

"No problem, I understand that you all are a very close knit group. Allow me to propose a peace offering of sorts. A fancy full course dinner courtesy of Colwen Grounds. We are hoping that this won't last very long so when the girls, Dani and Manif are finished they can join you and you can all catch up. If something happens and they can't join you then you all get a nice before the start of classes meal." Fruoa smiled. They agreed that was a very good idea but did not have much time to chat about it so they just decided to go to Vesyut's and tell Gotero and Hyrut so they could meet them there.

"Fruoa, I appreciate you doing this for us and our friends but didn't you say that we had other things to talk about. I know we have some questions." Elphie asked after the friends left.

"We do but Maril and I can stay for a few days. I'm hoping there will be time to talk. I am assuming that Harluc and I will have things to discuss after the press conference tonight so that's why I made that offer. We will figure it out." Fruoa smiled.

"Classes don't start until tomorrow afternoon. Maybe then." Glinda smiled.

"Good. Now let's talk about those reporters waiting for you." Fruoa said.

"How many?" Elphie asked in her resigned tone of voice.

"Six, from five different papers. The Center Munch Dispatch sent their social scene reporter along because…well Glinda's wardrobe has become a popular topic of conversation among the younger crowd." Fruoa chuckled.

"You have got to be kidding." Elphie said.

"I tried to warn you sweetheart." Glinda giggled and Elphie just shook her head.

"Moving on. Harluc has instructed them to identify themselves with their name and who they are representing before they ask their first question. He also told them there were no restrictions on what they could ask as long as the question was posed in a polite, respectful manor. Any of you have the right to decline to answer and they have been instructed not to push that. Harluc has made it very clear that these press conferences could happen periodically, but only with your consent Elphaba so it is best for them not to be confrontational during this first one or any other one. I think they get that. Any questions?" Fruoa explained.

"How does this start?" Glinda asked.

"Harluc will introduce you all then he can either acknowledge the first questioner, Center Munch was given that honor, or you can make a statement Elphaba." Fruoa said.

"Can I decide after I get in there?" Elphie asked.

"Absolutely. Are you ready?" Fruoa asked.

"Can we have a minute or two to freshen up a bit?" Glinda asked.

"Of course. Maril please take Dani and Manif on to the meeting room and let Harluc know we are on our way. I'll stay with the girls." Fruoa smiled.

Maril, Dani and Manif left and after they were out of sight, Fruoa escorted Elphie and Glinda to the nearby ladies lounge. She apologized for the need but explained that leaving them alone now was not a good idea. She waited outside while Glinda and Elphie went in.

"I'm fine Glinda." Elphie huffed.

"I just want to get this over with."

"I know my love. Just try and keep in mind that those reporters aren't the enemy…not yet anyway. We can keep it that way easily enough. They left you…and us alone and I'm confident that they will do so again if we just give them a little glimpse into us, satisfy their curiosity a bit." Glinda said.

"You make me accessible." Elphie said with no inflection.

"I still do not know why I need to be, but it seems I have little say in the matter." She wasn't angry or even irritated; she was just resigned to the inevitable. Glinda knew this was not optimal, but it would have to do.

"I don't think a little accessibility is a bad thing. It seems to me that you have more control over things now than you would if you were in hiding…so to speak." Glinda said reasonably.

"Maybe." Elphie said noncommittally.

"Let's just go. If I think about this too much, I'll just get irritated."

"You mean uncooperative. Irritated might actually be a good thing now." Glinda grinned and Elphie looked at her incredulously.

"When you process this later, you will realize that I am correct."

"Am I really that bad?" Elphie asked.

"Not bad my love, not at all. Complicated. You are a very complicated individual, but this is not news to you." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss.

"No, I suppose it is not." Elphie sighed.

"Okay, kiss me then let's go flaunt my newly achieved accessibility a little." Elphie said.

"That's the spirit Elphie." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a very substantial kiss.

X

"Okay here we go." Fruoa smiled as she stopped in front of the door to the meeting room.

"Lieutenant Gofinil, if you please." She chuckled lightly to the guard at the door. Glinda giggled and wiggled with excitement that settled Elphie's nerves.

The Lieutenant opened the door for them and Fruoa went in first. Glinda could see the men and women in the room milling around the back of the room, chatting or eating. Paszor, Dani and Manif were chatting with Maril in a corner on the other side of the room. When Fruoa entered, Harluc got everyone's attention and they started moving towards their chairs. She saw Fruoa give Harluc a small deferential bow and him respond with a respectful nod. She knew that technically Harluc was Fruoa's boss and this was proper, but it always seemed odd to her because she saw them as co-workers and good friends. As the reporters were getting settled, Fruoa thanked them for coming and presented Paszor, Dani and Manif.

Glinda used this brief protocol show to take in the setting and she knew that Elphie was doing the same. The room was medium sized, with more room than they really needed. Along the back wall was the dinner buffet that Harluc had arranged. There was a long table with chairs in front of it with a linen tablecloth and it was clear that is where the reporters had their dinner. On the sidewall, between the middle of the room and the front was a flickering fire and the space in front of that had been set up in a sort of living room style. On one side of the fireplace seven comfortable wingback chairs had been set up in a wide semi-circle. She saw Dani and Manif standing in front of the two closest to the fireplace and gave them a wiggly fingered-wave and bright smile. Beside them was an end table then two more chairs with another end table beside them then the last three chairs. In front of the middle two chairs, which were obviously for her and Elphie was a coffee table. Across the beautifully patterned rug were six other comfortable chairs, in the same sort of semi-circle. There were three chairs set on either side of a wide end table, which meant that none of the reporters were sitting directly across from her and Elphie. On all the tables were pitchers of water and carafes of coffee as well as small bowls with nuts or mints and small plates filled with cakes or tarts. It was as informal as it could be, given the situation and Glinda knew that Harluc had done this intentionally and her already great respect for the man grew even more.

"And now ladies and gentleman our guests of honor." Glinda heard Harluc announce and she squeezed Elphie's hand.

"Her Excellency Elphaba and her fiancé, Miss Glinda Upland."

Elphie and Glinda walked in hand in hand to a mixture of applause and formal greetings.

"Hi everyone." Glinda grinned with a wave, which made the applause grow louder. Elphie escorted Glinda to the seats that Harluc indicated and continued to hold her hand as she sat down. After Glinda was seated, Harluc and Fruoa sat down which was a signal for everyone else to. Since Elphie remained standing, Harluc knew that she was going to speak and that pleased him.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for agreeing to this." Elphie said softly but with a certain level of confidence.

"Glinda and I very much appreciate it."

"We really do." Glinda added sincerely. Elphie looked back at her and smiled. Harluc observed the reporters during this exchange and knew that they could see the genuine affection there.

"I would like to start by offering you all my sincerest apologies." Elphie continued.

"It was not my intention to offend you in any way by speaking to the Emerald City newspaper. It was brought to my attention that you all and others of your ilk have been respectful of my privacy throughout the years, even after I abdicated the governorship and announced my engagement. I was honestly unaware that a relationship that involved a sort of trust was built between us, by others so therefore it never entered my realm of thought that talking to the EC newspaper in essence, betrayed that trust. But after much explanation from my advisors I understand how all of this works a little better now and I acknowledge and accept the fact that I did indeed commit an error in judgment, however unintentionally. As Glinda very succinctly put it to me you all were being respectful of us, but we weren't of you and you felt lied to. For that I am very sorry. If you accept this press conferences as a way for me to make amends, I give you my word that I will be mindful of the situation from here on and will uphold my part of the relationship that we had to the best of my abilities." Elphie said sincerely.

"I will as well." Glinda added beaming with pride.

"I think we can all agree that he changing circumstances of the Heir's life have presented some rather interesting communications challenges." Harluc smiled and Glinda giggled before she could stop herself. Another act that did not go unnoticed by the press.

"But I am confident that we can forge a respectful working relationship that will benefit all parties involved. And I think that this meeting is a good start. Now, are we ready to begin the Q and A?" He continued.

"I am." Elphie replied and the members of the press nodded in agreement.

"I was told that the reporter from Center Munch was selected to go first." Elphie said then sat down.

"Thank you Your Excellency. I am Zolim Fropij from the Corn Basket Carrier." A man dressed in a formal Munchkin tunic said as he stood up.

"Hello Mr. Fropij." Glinda smiled and so did Elphie.

"Please go on Mr. Fropij." Elphie said.

"Do you think that Miss Upland was given preferential treatment from the police because of your position?" The reporter asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I do remember the police Captain telling me that the officer at the scene knew who I was, but I did not seek out special treatment on her behalf. We were treated respectfully throughout the entire ordeal." Elphie answered.

"To follow up. Would you use your title to get yourself or your fiancé out of trouble in the future?"

"Well I am hoping that won't ever be necessary." Elphie smiled and looked at Glinda, who merely shrugged and chuckled.

"As for myself, I doubt that I would. But as far as Glinda goes, I will do whatever is necessary to protect her. If that means using my influence as the Heir Apparent, so be it." Elphie said.

"Awww Elphie that is so sweet." Glinda said as five hands shot up. Elphie looked bewildered so Harluc pointed at a man who smiled and stood up.

"Baode Crumnib from the Pine Barrens Press Your Excellency. A question for Miss Upland." The man said and Elphie nodded. Glinda leaned forward a little and smiled at the man.

"Hello Mr. Crumnib. What is your question?" Glinda asked.

"In the article in the Standard it said that you were trying to rescue the horse, but First Minister said there was more to it. Can you elaborate and tell us how this information on empathy is involved?"

"Certainly." Glinda said then preceded to explain a little about her empathic abilities in general then about how animal empathy was a rare form of that.

"So mainly an animal empath usually only feels an animal's very basics. In this case it was fear, very strong fear. The three times that it has happened to me all involved animals that were very frightened. This last one was the strongest, which is why my advisor thinks that I am manifesting this ability. All I know is that I was so focused on helping poor Snowy that I wasn't much aware of anything else."

"Snowy was the name of the horse?" The same reporter asked.

"I named her that when we went to see her at the stable the next day. Once they got her all cleaned up, she is a beautiful white. She is a wonderful horse that was mistreated and hurt by that awful man. She can no longer work and is going to need lots of treatment by the vet but she will be safe and loved now." Glinda said as she started to sniffle.

"Glinda." Elphie said softly as she took her hand. Harluc came over and handed her a handkerchief.

"Perhaps this line of questioning should end." Harluc said and Elphie nodded.

"No. I'm okay." Glinda said as she dabbed at her eyes.

"It was my actions that caused us to be here in the first place so I want to explain. I love horses. I always have. I have a horse at home and have been riding since I was little. I even taught Elphie to ride." She said and every reporter started making notes.

"If I had just seen that horse being mistreated I would have said something to him, intervened somehow, even without being an empath because…I love horses and no animal deserves to be mistreated. But I am an empath and that caused me to do things to rescue the horse and ignore Elphie and my cousins when they tried to get me to stop and be reasonable. I understand that some of the actions I took were illegal or at least inappropriate, even if my feeling the horse's fear was driving them. Being an empath might be a reason but it is never an excuse. I am taking steps to learn this new power so I can control it like I do my others."

"Miss Upland?" the only female reporter asked.

"Yes ma'am?" Glinda replied.

"I'm Corva Suiop, also from the Bread Basket Carrier. Do you know what will become of that horse?"

"The mean cabbie finally consented to let us buy her. Elphie tried while we were still on the street but he refused. She tried to give him our whole money pouch. He gave in while we were at the police station. I'm not sure but I think the police discovered that he was not a very upstanding citizen and that made him say yes."

"So you and Her Excellency own the horse now? What will you do with her.?" Corva asked.

"I rescued her so she is my responsibility. I set her up in the best stable in the EC and have retained a vet for her care. Hopefully she will recover enough to be able to go to Frottica soon. She can live with our other horses and have a big field to graze in." Glinda said.

"To be fair." Elphie added.

"Yes, we both now own that horse. My allowance as well as hers went to buy her and I will contribute financially to her care as well."

"Will you ride her Your Excellency?" The other reporter from the corn basket asked.

"If she is able to be ridden at all, more than likely not. When I ride alone I do so on the Upland's older horse. I'm just barely used to her." Elphie said.

"Don't let her fool you, she does just fine. All though I will admit that anything faster than a slow gallop isn't her thing. Unless she is riding tandem with me. Then we run." Glinda chuckled.

"But she is right that Snowy probably will not be able to be ridden because of the injuries to her legs. But that's okay. We love her anyway."

"I will never be the equestrian that Glinda is, she is quite accomplished really but I do enjoy a slow ride now and then." Elphie said.

"Since we seem to be moving off of the incident in the Emerald City and on to more everyday affairs I want to make sure that you all have had your questions about it answered." Harluc said.

"Your Excellency." The man from Pine Barrens asked.

"Why did you attempt to buy the horse?"

"When the cabbie said that he was going to take it to the glue factory, Glinda became even more upset than she already was. That seemed like the quickest and most prudent way to put an end to the situation." Elphie answered.

"Miss Upland." The woman from Center Munch asked.

"Knowing what you know now, would you do it again?"

"In a heartbeat." Glinda replied.

"I would just do it better. And not get almost arrested." She added with a giggle that made the reporters chuckle and seemed to end that part of the questioning. More hands went up and Glinda, caught up in the moment pointed to a man.

"You haven't asked anything yet." Glinda grinned then looked at Harluc apologetically.

"It's your press conference." Harluc smiled

"Verow Salimin from the Broad Slope Dispatch. What do you two do for fun at Shiz besides ride horses?"

"Oh we don't ride horses at Shiz, just at home." Glinda said.

"But sometimes we do at Dani's parent's cabin. Mainly we just spend time with our friends or hang around the house. We are all pretty busy with school, especially Elphie."

"What are some specific things you like to do Miss Upland?" The reporter asked.

"I love to take walks with Elphie, or do anything with her, especially go on dates. But I get the question." Glinda giggled and Elphie blushed slightly.

"I take art classes with Dani at the Arts Center. I love to sketch and do watercolors. Dani and I are painting a mural on the wall of a room at home that we've made into a studio. It's a lot of fun. We play games too when we can, the four of us or more if other friends come. We play cards, parlor games, make up dances and we've even had rely races. Elphie learned to play chess and she and Manif play whenever they can." She said excitedly and as soon as finished two hands shot up and Glinda picked the one that hadn't spoken yet.

"Thank you Miss Upland. Mitig Noid from the Applerue Sentinel. Your Excellency are you still pursuing your music?" The man asked.

"I am. I have a music lesson once a week. In addition to the flute I am learning to play the piano. I enjoy it a great deal but sometimes have to be reminded to take a break to practice." Elphie responded.

"She forgets how relaxing it is for her." Glinda chuckled. These questions led to a general discussion of their general social life, which included a few questions for Dani and Manif, their upcoming classes and eventually Glinda's graduation and a wedding date.

"It might be this fall, or it might be next. It mainly depends on Elphie's studies. We will just have to see. But I promise you all will be the…" Glinda started then held up her fingers as she counted.

"The fifth to know. I have to tell my parents and family first. They'd be very upset to read about it in the papers. The Honor attendants might want to know as well." She added with a chuckle after being pressed on the subject of when they were going to be married.

"Your Excellency." The man from Broad Slope said after being acknowledged.

"You and Miss Upland met because you were roommates, why didn't you move out when the relationship between you blossomed, or whatever it did? Or at the very least after you became engaged." He asked and Glinda got some flutters from him that she did not like.

"By the time we started to officially court we were comfortable sharing our space. Glinda's parent's approved of the arrangement and if they gave their blessing, that should be enough for you." Elphie said with a little irritation in her voice.

"Fair enough. But I went to Shiz too and I know that you had to move out of Crage Hall when you became a graduate student. You have a room in Feley, but isn't it true that you are actually in residence at Fosswood, still living with your fiancé." The man said in a mildly accusatory tone.

"That is not a secret. My advisors both on campus and off, Glinda's parents and my surrogate father all know and approve." Elphie said evenly.

"That is all the approval that we require."

"All right then, fine. But if you are living in a house off campus why is the state still paying for a room for you on campus? And in what other ways are you bilking us?" The man asked.

"That's enough." Glinda said very angrily, bounding up out of her chair.

"How dare you…" She continued but she was interrupted by Paszor who had calmly risen from his seat.

"Glinda my child." Paszor said calmly and quietly as he walked over to Glinda and Elphie.

"Please allow me to address this." He said to both of them. Glinda was livid and Elphie angry but they both nodded and Glinda sat back down.

"With your permission First Minister."

"Of course." Harluc said. He was angry as well.

"Mr. Salimin." Paszor said looking the man directly in the eye.

"I am the executor of Her Excellency's educational trust. When the issue of her housing came up and it was decided that it would be in her best interest to reside off campus, she came to me about the matter of her dorm room. She kept it at first to help protect Miss Upland and the true nature of their relationship until a formal announcement could be made. I insisted that she continue to keep it because she uses it for studying. She will also be spending more and more late nights working on campus as her studies progress and I want her to have a safe place to stay if she cannot get home. Had you bothered to properly do your research you would have known that this arrangement had been properly vetted and approved by the Ministers. I can also state for a fact that Elphaba has never asked for extra money, does not spend her allowance frivolously and almost always tries to decline the funds she is entitled to by law for extracurricular activities and travel. For you to accuse the Heir of in some way misusing her entitlement and of bilking Munchkinland out of money is ludicrous and only makes you appear foolish. I am very disappointed in you and your paper, which I read when I am home in Nest Hardings." He ended his lecture and went back to his seat.

"Everything that Master Apothecary Kwenyo said is correct." Harluc said.

"There is no disagreement with the fact that you should be able to question the how trust funds for the Descending Thropps are administered. But this is not the established forum for that."

"We agree." Mr. Fropij said as he stood.

"Your Excellency. I offer you and Miss Upland my sincerest apologies. We were all curious about the trust and had a few questions but had agreed among ourselves to speak to the First Minister privately about them. No one thinks that there is anything at all untoward going on with it. Why Salimin broke that agreement I do not know but he does not speak for the rest of us."

"Thank you Mr. Fropij." Elphie said as she rose from the chair.

"Apology accepted."

"Thank you Your Excellency." Mr. Fropij said.

"What a bunch of namby-pambies. Grow a pair why don't you." Mr. Salimin said then got up from his chair.

"What a waste of time and energy." He said as he gathered his things. Without another word he headed out the back door. Harluc signaled Maril to follow him.

"Please ignore him Your Excellency. He is never happy unless there is a scandal." The reporter from Pine Barrens said.

"Then he should stay away from these things because your Heir is as boring as it gets." Manif quipped and Elphie nodded in agreement.

Elphie agreed to a few more questions in spite of the fact that she was irritated. It helped that the questions were mainly for Glinda and were about their dresses and where Glinda liked to shop, with a few follow-ups about why she selected Elphie's clothes. There was a question or two about their friends and favorite hang out spots, but it was all very innocent and tame. After Mr. Fropij, who appeared to be the leader, thanked Elphie and Glinda for indulging them, Harluc told them that a breakfast buffet would be there early the next morning and he would be available if they needed any further information.

"Thank you Mr. Fropij." Glinda said to the reporter while Elphie was talking to Harluc.

"It was our first press conference and I had fun in spite of Mr. Salimin. As my grandmother says: 'one bad apple doesn't spoil the whole barrel.'" She chuckled.

"I'm glad that you feel that way Miss Upland. You are a delight. Our Heir is a very lucky woman. I can honestly say that this same gender thing is a bit disconcerting and odd, but we are among those that are at least trying to embrace being open minded." Mr. Fropij said.

"We appreciate that." Glinda said.

"And for the record. I am the lucky one. Your Heir is sweet, kind and compassionate. She is smart, funny and very chivalrous. She makes my life better every single day. And you can quote me on that." She added with a giggle.

"Never say that to a reporter unless you really mean it." Mr. Fropij chuckled.

"I mean it." Glinda smiled.

"Now if you will excuse me. My fiancé is waiting."

Glinda skipped away and Mr. Fropij took out his notebook and wrote down her remarks. Harluc stayed with the reporters while Fruoa and Paszor escorted Glinda and Elphie out. The Lieutenant had been sent to fetch a cab already and Dani and Manif had gone with him.

"Your classes don't start until after lunch, correct?" Fruoa asked as they walked through the lobby.

"That's right. Can you come over in the morning?" Glinda asked.

"I can. Harluc will handle the press. We can talk about this and the other matters then. Elphaba, please do not let the remarks of that one reporter get to you." Fruoa said.

"I concur." Paszor smiled.

"A strongly worded letter will be on its way to his editor tomorrow." He added with a chuckle.

"I appreciate that Paszor. I'm not worried about him. I am just glad this is all over with. I hope I do not need to do it again soon." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I had fun." Glinda said.

"And I'm going to have even more fun at dinner with our friends."

"Glad to hear it." Fruoa smiled.

"I'll see you four in the morning." She said then gave Glinda and Elphie a hug before stepping away as they joined Dani and Manif in the covered carriage.

The girls gave Paszor a hug and offered to drop him off, but he declined citing a fondness for walking in the crisp evening air.

When the carriage had pulled away, Maril appeared. Fruoa knew that he was waiting out of sight and wondered what was going on.

"Maril?" She questioned.

"Salimin went to Tyuron's Café. He is asking questions about Glinda and Elphaba." Maril said.

"Oh dear. I guess it was too much to hope that he would just go away. Please get a cab and follow the girls up to that restaurant…I forget the name. It's on the Plaza." Fruoa said.

"Vesyut's Terrace." Maril supplied but did not look happy.

"I'll stay here with the Lieutenant and Harluc. Just try to make sure that he has not followed them. You can stay out of sight." Fruoa smiled then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think he is a threat?" Maril asked as the Lieutenant hailed a cab.

"Physically, not at all. But the less he knows about their activities the better." Fruoa said.

"True." Maril said as the cab pulled up.

"If you get back late enough you can sneak over to my room for a candlelight dinner."

"Fruoa, really!" Maril said with a little smile.

"I'm on duty."

"All right then, the Ambassador requests the head of her security detail to join her for dinner in her quarters. Candlelight optional." Fruoa smiled.

"How about I report in when I return." Maril replied.

"I'll take what I can get." Fruoa smiled as Maril got into the cab.

X

A/N: I apologize for not updating last week. Life interfered. I will also not be able to post next weekend. Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers.


	197. Chapter 197

"Well good morning there green girl." Manif said enthusiastically as he cracked an egg into a bowl.

"I thought that you'd sleep in today, considering your condition last night." Elphie smiled.

"Oh I wasn't that bad off comparatively speaking. And considering that Munchkinland was paying for the wine. Besides, it's just mind over matter." Manif chuckled and Elphie looked at him in confusion.

"I'm trying not to mind so that it won't matter." He added with a grin and Elphie merely shook her head.

"Is that working?" Elphie replied.

"Maybe. I don't know if it's the mind over matter or this hair of the dog, without the hair. And before you get that confused look again, the hair is the vodka." Manif chuckled as he held up a glass of what appeared to be tomato juice.

"Vodka?" Elphie asked, confused.

"You know never mind. Let's just do one of your girl's do overs. Good morning green girl. Want to help with breakfast?" Manif said with a chuckle as he held out an egg. Elphie couldn't help but smile as she took it.

"You don't have to do breakfast. I just assumed that you would want to…what is that term you use? Sleep it off." Elphie chuckled.

"Hey, very good Elphie, very good. Your colloquialisms are getting better." Manif grinned as he cracked another egg into the bowl.

"Thank you. But I can't take all of the credit. I have a very… insistent tutor." Elphie smiled.

"Spending this time with your advisors has brought out your diplomatic side. Insistent isn't the word you'd normally choose in this instance." Manif laughed.

"I thought I'd…" Elphie started but was interrupted.

"Is it safe to enter?" Dani chuckled from the doorway to the kitchen.

"I have no idea." Elphie smiled.

"Sure it is my lovely wife. The green girl is being diplomatic this morning." Manif grinned as he started to juggle eggs.

"Manif stop that." Dani admonished with a laugh.

"You are going to make a mess."

"Nah…I'm good at…" Manif laughed as he added another egg as Glinda skipped into the door.

"Good morning everyone!" Glinda chirped.

Manif was thrown of his stride by Glinda's perky sing-songed greeting and dropped all of the eggs he was juggling, sending two to the floor. As he stepped forward to try and catch the other two he slipped on one of the broken eggs and fell on his bottom as the eggs he was trying to save landed on him. He caught one but the other broke on his forehead. Both Elphie and Dani tried, unsuccessfully, to catch either eggs or Manif while Glinda watched the scene with her hands over her mouth and wide eyes, trying not to laugh.

"Got it!" Manif said triumphantly as he held up the egg then started to laugh.

"I have got to start getting down here earlier." Glinda laughed.

"I miss all the good stuff."

"Are you all right you nut." Dani chuckled as she handed Manif a dishtowel.

"Nice landing. I guess practice really does make perfect." Elphie said with a little smirk.

"That was a perfect landing wasn't it?" Manif laughed has he very carefully and slowly got up.

"And you made a perfect mess." Dani said as sternly as she could, considering Manif had egg in his hair and on his face.

"Thank you." Manif said with a bow.

"And I will now go get cleaned up with only literal egg on my face. The figurative does not apply to all of this perfection." Manif said with a comically haughty tone as he stood up straight and started to head towards the door.

"Well hurry up please. Fruoa and Harluc are going to be here in half an hour." Dani said this time managing a relatively stern tone.

"Yes ma'am!" Manif chuckled then turned on his heel and jogged out the door.

"To have egg on you face means that that you have done something that makes you look foolish. Glinda explained quietly to a confused Elphie.

"Well let's get this cleaned up. What was he preparing anyway?" Dani said as she headed to the closet for a mop.

"I have no idea. We didn't get that far." Elphie chuckled as she opened the drawer where her dishwashing gloves were.

"Well whatever it is it will involve bacon. I'll get the skillet." Glinda bubbled.

"And then somebody please tell me what went on in here."

As they cleaned up the egg mess, started cutting up fruit and fixing bacon they talked about the wonderful meal and the fun catching up time that happened the previous evening. A great deal of time was spent on Glinda and Elphie's adventures in the Emerald City but everyone was also very interested to hear how Juiva's visit with Caspon's family in Quox went.

By all accounts that visit went fairly well and Juiva said she thought that was because Caspon did everything he could to see that it would, starting with arranging for their parents to meet. It was his suggestion that Juiva's parents travel with her to Shiz and he and his parents would meet them at the Stonehearth Inn. Chief Kellsman agreed to that and they had dinner and then breakfast together before they all went to the train depot. Juiva stayed with Caspon's family from right after Lurlinemas until she returned to Shiz with Caspon, unaccompanied. Juiva was convinced that the only reason that she was permitted to travel with Caspon without a chaperone was because he had suggested that the fathers get together for an after dinner drink and the mothers do the same so they could have private chats. All of the friends were very impressed by this gesture because they knew from previous talks that Caspon's father had a chip on his shoulder where Winkies were concerned because of bad business dealings with them in the past and that there was a chance that private chat would not go well. Toasting his bravery for that was one of the many toasts that took place during dinner. They toasted Jilla's twins, Glinda not getting arrested, rescuing horses, Juiva winning over Caspon's siblings and anything else they could think of. But the event that received the most exuberant toasts was Beliea and Gotero getting back together.

Manif returned during the discussions of the toasts and he immediately proposed one to making breakfast as a family. The other three indulged him and poured juice or nectar into glasses, clinked them together then returned to preparing breakfast. They finished cutting up ingredients for the made to order omelets that Manif had planned just a few minutes before Fruoa and Harluc arrived.

X

During breakfast Fruoa briefed Glinda, Elphie Dani and Manif on what happened with the press after they left. Harluc had answered a few more questions and clarified a few more minor things but generally speaking the reporters were very pleased. Harluc also had breakfast with them and was accompanying them back to Munchkinland just in case they had more questions. The reporter from Broad Slopes was there for breakfast and since Fruoa had told Harluc about him going to Tyuron's Harluc asked him about it in an offhanded way. They already knew that nothing came of it because they had gone over to the café and talked with Tyuron and Uliko about it and found out that the reporter had asked some questions about Elphie, Glinda and their friends but neither man gave them anything but some basics like the girls and Paszor had brunch there on weekends and what their favorite meals were. This made both Harluc and Fruoa chuckle because they knew that they did that on purpose and they were very appreciative.

They debated over whether or not to tell Elphie that and decided that they should since it turned out well. Elphie did not see it that way at first but after some teasing from Manif, a few minutes alone with Glinda and assurances from Fruoa that Harluc would keep his eye on the situation, she agreed that it was not a crisis.

When breakfast was over Manif and Dani excused themselves to go clean up the kitchen and get ready to go to campus. Elphie, Glinda, Fruoa and Maril took coffee and went into the sitting room to continue talking.

X

"Now, as for the things I brought with me to discuss." Fruoa chuckled as she took some papers out of her satchel when they were settled.

"It is quite an eclectic list of topics."

"I'm intrigued." Glinda grinned.

"I'm concerned." Elphie smiled.

"No need for that, I don't think. All of this is just mainly up dates." Fruoa said.

"Starting with Kol."

"Was he able to return to work? Has he healed? Is he okay?" Glinda said rapid fire.

"Yes, yes and yes. And there is more." Fruoa chuckled.

"Kol was certified by the doctor to return to full duty and he reported right after the first of the year. During the quarterly recognition ceremony for the Munchkin Militia, Nessa presented him with Emerald Star for being wounded in the line of duty. Maril received one as well."

"Maril, why didn't you tell us?" Glinda bubbled and Maril blushed slightly.

"It is not considered proper for an officer to talk about the decorations he receives. It is considered bragging." Fruoa said.

"No bragging. You deserve it. You saved my Elphie…I mean your Heir." Glinda giggled then gave Maril a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that Miss Glinda. But my family thought so as well." Maril replied.

"Kol was also promoted to Captain and permanently placed on the Heir's Security Detail." Fruoa said.

"Yay!" Glinda bounced happily.

"I have a permanent security detail?" Elphie asked, not bothering to hide her irritation.

"It's not as bad as I'm sure you are imagining it." Fruoa chuckled.

"All that means is that there will be a four person detail that will be assigned to you and Glinda when you are in Munchkinland. It is considered special duty because they are all assigned to different duties in the Diplomatic Security Force but will be reassigned whenever you and Glinda are in the state. Kol is Glinda's bodyguard, Maril will be yours and the other two, who have yet to be assigned, will act as drivers or fulfill whatever other duty that may be required."

"Isn't that what happens now?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, but from here on in, it will be the same four men, all officers." Maril replied.

"It was Maril's suggestion that we do this and Harluc and I both agreed. It will make things easier all the way around, especially since the Heir will soon have a wife." Fruoa smiled and Glinda grinned.

"And besides that, Harluc and I both have permanent details. It stands to reason that you should as well."

"I can accept that. You're correct, it was not as bad as I imagined." Elphie said after a little thought and Glinda chuckled.

"Kol was okay with being assigned to me after what happened?" Glinda asked.

"Not that I am complaining. In fact I'm thrilled. I just don't want him to feel pressured or anything."

"He volunteered for this assignment Miss Glinda. He was rather adamant about it as well." Maril smiled.

"Really?" Glinda beamed.

"Really. And I was very pleased that he did so. He knows you and you trust him. That is important." Maril said.

"Which is why Maril is going to continue as your bodyguard Elphaba. There will come some point in time when that may need to change but not for the foreseeable future." Fruoa said.

"I thought that Harluc was going to be in charge of Nessa's Security Detail after you two married." Elphie said.

"I still am Miss Elphaba. But I also requested this assignment." Maril said.

"Maril that is so sweet." Glinda sniffled.

"He did request it but Harluc had no intention of assigning anyone else. You two have formed an understanding and a bond." Fruoa smiled.

"I suppose that we have." Elphie said shyly.

"Thank you Maril. I may not always express it well but I truly appreciate what you do for me…and for us. Especially the informality."

"I will admit that the informality is a challenge to which I am still rising. But serving you is my honor and pleasure. And I am humbled by the trust you have placed in me." Maril said and Glinda sniffled again.

"May I hug your fiancé?" Glinda asked Fruoa.

"It's okay with me if it's okay with him." Fruoa chuckled. Maril nodded when Glinda flung her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. He reacted with the same bewilderment and hint of discomfiture that he always did when Glinda sniffled happily and hugged him. They talked about the security detail for a bit longer, but since it wasn't pressing and Elphie wasn't opposed to it, they wrapped up that discussion fairly easily.

"Now the next thing on my list is Mrs. Fiopil." Fruoa said as she got out a different set of papers.

"Who is that?" Glinda asked.

"Carjika, from the bookstore." Elphie said and Fruoa nodded.

"Oh yeah. That nice woman from Rush Margins with the two adorable children and a husband in the Militia. I didn't remember her surname. I hope she is okay. Did she make it to her in-laws house all right?" Glinda said excitedly.

"I was hoping you would have news."

"Well I don't have much. But I can tell you that she is safe and is with her in-laws." Fruoa smiled.

"That is good news." Glinda said very relieved and Elphie nodded in agreement.

"Her husband isn't really a deserter is he?" Elphie asked.

"No, he is not. Maril would you please continue?" Fruoa asked.

"Certainly." Maril nodded.

"As soon as Harluc received your correspondence on this matter he took it directly to my Commanding Officer. He is also the CO of Major Bonip, the man that Mrs. Fiopil spoke with in Quox. There have been some conflicting reports on what is actually going on up there for quite some time but no one had anything concrete to prove something was amiss. It is a mission to set up a small diplomatic security presence to aide in creating the first permanent diplomatic presence that Munchkinland has ever had in Quox and that is going well. But your letter about Mrs. Fiopil not being able to see her husband, who by the way is a Sergeant, was very similar to another complaint that was received a week or two earlier from another wife who went to Quox for an authorized visit with her husband, only to be turned away in much the same manner. My CO went to speak with Mrs. Fiopil and was able to get some more specific information, since she was tenacious enough to stay and ask questions." Maril said.

"Tenacious is a very good word to describe her." Elphie said and Glinda nodded vigorously.

"Indeed. A contingent was dispatched to Quox to check things out a few days ago. It is believed that Sergeant Fiopil's squad and one other found out something they shouldn't have and either were sent on a faux special mission to get them out of the way or that Captain Voxio is using some of them to help gather information. We really don't know yet and I can't get into any more detail. My CO only allowed me to know so I could brief the Heir and that was after a request by Harluc.

"But Carjika's husband is not in any trouble, right? He isn't doing anything wrong." Glinda asked.

"We don't think he is doing anything wrong and is in no trouble from a militia standpoint. What we don't know is if he is in trouble within his unit. That is what we are going to find out. And be assured that we will." Maril said.

"Mrs. Fiopil was told the same thing, more or less. She is just very pleased and relieved that something is being done. She is very grateful to you Elphaba for intervening as you did." Fruoa said.

"Frankly, we are as well Miss Elphaba. The Heir intervening on the behalf of a militia wife carries a great deal of weight." Maril said.

"Mrs. Fiopil sent a letter back to Nessa, detailing everything you and Glinda did for her. Harluc intercepted it of course, but it was given to Nessa right before we left. I can't wait to hear how she reacted." Fruoa said with a chuckle.

"I am glad this is all working out. It was a very unsettling situation for me. I've never been drawn to anyone like that. If it wasn't for Glinda and Gwenot I'm not sure how it would have turned out. I'm actually going to talk to my counselor about it." Elphie said quietly.

"But I am pleased that she and her children are safe with family and that she will be able to get some answers."

"I am too." Glinda said.

"She went through so much, she deserves them."

"We agree." Fruoa said.

After a little more discussion on the subject and promises from Fruoa that she would keep them updated on what happened, they took a short break because Dani and Manif came in. They were getting ready to leave and wanted to know if Manif should return to take Glinda and Elphie to campus. Since there were a few more things that needed to be discussed, Fruoa said that she and Maril would drop them off on their way out of town.

X

After going to get some more coffee and juice they had a brief discussion about how the holidays went at Colwen Grounds. Elphie was surprised to hear that Nessa, of her own accord, brought up the idea of a new years celebration and that the party went very well.

"So what's the next thing on your list?" Glinda asked when Elphie mentioned that they should probably move on due to time constraints.

"Do you remember the request you sent us to check into memorabilia for a Quoxian actress named Marda Ghuil on behalf of a man named Mr. Jutyr?" Fruoa asked.

"I do." Elphie said.

"He was the man who bid against you for Byjon's dress." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"I had my staff contact him after you sent us that letter to tell him that we would see what we could do. I instructed my staff to ask around whenever they were out on assignment and we managed to collect quite a few things like autographed photographs, playbills, posters and such. One of my staff, who was able to talk to some of the staff of one of the theaters where she played, even collected some stories of Ms. Ghuil's time there. We sent it all off to him a while back and promised we would collect whatever else we came upon and make sure he gets it." Fruoa said.

"That's wonderful." Glinda bubbled.

"It is. Thank you so much Fruoa. I didn't mean for my request to cause so much work, but I am happy it worked out." Elphie said.

"Believe it or not things like this fall within the realm of diplomatic missions, in a broad sense. It builds good will and makes things easier." Fruoa smiled.

"Hey, this was in Quox and your sneaky militia things are in Quox too. You are trying to build a presence there so these two things are sort of related." Glinda giggled.

"In a way I guess they are." Fruoa chuckled and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Elphaba, please continue to inform us of things like this, even if you might feel it is petty or makes no sense. We can deal with whatever it might be. You never know what will have an impact. You intervening on behalf of Glinda's old flame made a big difference. It is taking some effort but a relationship is being forged with that tribe now." Fruoa said.

"Oh I'm so glad." Glinda smiled.

"Glinda has told me on many occasions to just tell you and let you deal with it. I was skeptical at first, but after what happened with Carjika, I can see where it has merit." Elphie said.

"Good, I'm glad. You are figuring out a role for yourself Elphaba, making the Heir Apparent title your own in a way that honors your nature." Fruoa said.

"I guess that I am." Elphie said shyly.

"This is a good thing Elphie." Glinda grinned.

"Perhaps." Elphie said.

"Oh it is. Just put it away for now and we can talk about it depth later my love." Glinda said gently.

"I can do that." Elphie said.

"Good. I am getting some very intriguing flutters from Fruoa and I can't wait to see what's next on the list." Glinda smiled.

"All in good time Glinda." Fruoa chuckled.

"I am finished with all of the official things I wanted to discuss. Do you have any questions?"

"So it's personal?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Elphaba, do you have any questions?" Fruoa laughed.

"None that I can think of. It might be best to just move on before she explodes." Elphie chuckled as Glinda bounced ever so slightly beside her.

"All right then." Fruoa smiled as she reached into her satchel and pulled out an envelope addressed to Her Excellency, Elphaba and Miss Glinda Upland.

"Prepare yourself dear." She chuckled to Maril as she handed the envelope to Glinda. Glinda squealed with delight as soon as she saw it.

"It's your wedding invitation!" Glinda bubbled as she opened it and carefully removed what was inside.

"You said these were not going out for a couple of weeks."

"They are, to the general population." Fruoa chuckled.

"Very sneaky. But you are forgiven." Glinda grinned.

"Look Elphie. Isn't it beautiful."

"It is." Elphie said as she looked at the ivory colored heavy parchment paper with navy blue script.

"You used your titles." Glinda sighed happily.

"Oh now there was an interesting and lengthy discussion." Fruoa laughed.

"More like a war of words among our two families." Maril said.

"True. But it wasn't my family against his. The bickering was internal. My mother, some aunts and my brother aligned with Maril's father, his grandmother, sisters and some of his cousins that we should not use our titles. The rest sided together that we should. Maril's mother led that group, very vehemently." Fruoa chuckled.

"Only Fruoa's father stayed neutral. He said to just tell everyone to hush up or they'd be thrown in the dungeon. And to do what we want because it is our wedding." Maril said.

"Papa was the lone calm voice. But he wasn't as polite as Maril made him out to be." Fruoa chuckled.

"I can't repeat what he really said in present company." Maril smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that titles won out. I think it is wonderful." Glinda said.

"There has never been a wedding like this in Munchkinland before as far as we were able to ascertain. And believe me we did a great deal of research into protocols and even consulted with the Judges. We also pretty much ignored the various arguments of our families. We concluded that we are very proud of ourselves, each other and everything that we have accomplished as individuals. We are also a couple who both have high-ranking positions within the government and have no intention of giving them up. We love our jobs and it is a big part of who we are as a couple so why not flaunt it a bit." Fruoa laughed.

"Oh I like that!" Glinda said excitedly.

"A tough as nails bride." She added with a giggle.

"I'm going to have to be. We are having a traditional military ceremony with all the pomp that goes with it." Fruoa smiled.

"It took a great deal of finagling to work out a date, but we finally did."

"I can't wait." Glinda bubbled.

"I think this is right at the end of the first intersession. I hope so."

"Elphaba, Glinda, Maril and I very much want you to attend our wedding. It would mean a great deal to both of us." Fruoa said seriously.

"That being said I need you to know that we do not want your coming to interfere with school. Also, Elphaba we do not want you to be uncomfortable. This is going to be a major official event. We do not want you to feel compelled to come out of respect for us. We want you there, but not if it is going to cost you." She added and Maril nodded.

"Fruoa, I don't know about my school schedule but from a personal standpoint, I wouldn't miss this for anything. Even if I have to attend as the Heir, which I am sure that I will." Elphie smiled and Glinda bounced happily.

"Yes, you will. I'm glad that you feel this way, but please remember what I said. Promise me. Maril and I will in no way be offended if you elect not to come. We mean that." Fruoa said.

"We do." Maril said.

"I promise." Elphie said.

As the conversation about Maril and Fruoa's wedding started to wind down Maril excused himself to go get their driver and see to the carriage. Fruoa went upstairs with Glinda and Elphie to freshen up before they left.

"Fruoa, may I ask you a personal question?" Glinda asked as they went up the stairs.

"Sure." Fruoa smiled.

"Isn't it going to be hard on you when Maril isn't the head of your security force anymore?" Glinda asked.

"In a way, yes I think it will be. I love having him travel with me all the time. He will still accompany me if I leave the state but those trips do not happen often. It will be a big adjustment for both of us. But it is necessary, at least for now. Nessa really needs someone like him more, on a professional level." Fruoa smiled.

"We will survive. We've never been able to separate our personal lives from our professional ones very well, but we both agreed. And better that we do it voluntarily than have someone make that decision for us."

"That's true. It's just so sad. Him traveling around with you defending your honor. It was all so romantic." Glinda said.

"I'm not sure that my honor ever needed defending, but I get your point. And yes, it had its romantic moments. We will just have to rise to the challenge of finding new ones." Fruoa chuckled, remembering how Maril had brought her a flower when he reported in the previous night.

"That will be fun." Glinda giggled.

"But won't Maril get jealous of the other men who will be protecting you now?"

"He isn't the jealous type but he did tell me that he is vetting his replacement personally." Fruoa chuckled.

"All marriages have their challenges, as you will discover. Ours may have some unique ones given our situation but we wouldn't change a thing."

"I love romance." Glinda sighed.

"Actually what is proving to be more of a challenge than an ambassador marrying a major and the head of her security force is moving Maril's things into my house. It's going to take all my diplomatic prowess to navigate that." Fruoa chuckled.

"Lyndie." Elphie said as she came out into the hall where Fruoa and Glinda had been talking.

"You need to get ready if you want to go by Tyuron's before we go to campus."

"I'm coming." Glinda smiled and Elphie nodded and went back into their room.

"Fruoa, thank you for all of this. Coming here, updating us and well…just everything from the day you made her travel arrangements for her nineteenth birthday. Elphie would be lost without you."

"It has been quite a ride that's for sure, but a good one. And you are welcome." Fruoa said and they exchanged a warm, friendly hug.

Fruoa watched Glinda go into her room, knowing that the person that Elphie would be lost without, was Glinda herself. She also knew that she and Harluc would never have been able to do the things that they did and things would not have worked out so well if it hadn't been for Glinda's involvement, determination and fierce protectiveness. Glinda had, in her way, played a major role in shaping the way the government of Munchkinland was right now and no doubt would continue to do so. What intrigued Fruoa most was the fact that Glinda was not even aware of it.


	198. Chapter 198

Elphie heard little mutterings coming from the other side of the room and looked up from her journal. She saw Glinda shift under the covers and resettle on her side, facing the sofa where she was sitting. Elphie was on high alert because Glinda's sleep had been a bit disturbed earlier. But she saw a smile creep over her beautiful face so she settled down and just took in the scene.

It was well before dawn and the only light in the room came from the small lamp that shone on the spot on the sofa where Elphie was sitting and the small fire that was going in their fireplace. It was the flickering light of the fire that played on Glinda's peaceful face, allowing Elphie to see her lips move slightly as she muttered something before forming into a smile.

Normally, if Elphie couldn't sleep she would go into her study to read or work but on occasion, like tonight, she just couldn't bring herself to leave Glinda, even if she was just going into an adjoining room. Elphie figured that her fiancé's sleep was a little disturbed because she had been distressed most of the day. One of her favorite professors had a heart attack and was in the hospital and she had spent the majority of the afternoon in the empath room because of the all the flutters of worry that she was getting from almost everyone in the Sorcery Department. Elphie had excused herself several times from her own classes to go check on her, even though it was unnecessary. After receiving word that the professor was all right and would recover Glinda settled down and they had spent a very nice, relaxing evening having dinner and playing games with Dani and Manif then dancing and engaging in other relaxing activities before cuddling together in Glinda's bed. Even though she had been caressed and sung to sleep, Elphie wasn't surprised that the stress of the day had made its way into her sensitive love's dreams. She hated that it did, but it didn't surprise her.

"Oh my precious girl, how I wish I could spare you any distress." Elphie said quietly as Glinda started to snore softly.

"But I fully realize that is not only not possible but also not even desirable." She added with a smile. Mr. Kwenyo had told her once that you can't know how good the good is, without some bad and to that end; no one can or even should lead a life free of at least a little bad.

Elphie couldn't help but chuckle as she thought about good and bad. They were two weeks into the new term and already the stress was piling up, for everyone. Papers, projects, exams and all the usual school related activities were already taking their toll. Chaxi had warned her and Glinda at their session the previous day that school stress might seem worse than usual because hiding behind the excitement of finishing school was the reality of it and that could be a little daunting at times.

In pairs and once as a group the friends had talked about the end of the term. Juiva and Caspon would be getting engaged and moving to a village on the Gillikin Vinkus border to teach in a school designed specifically for non-hereditary sorcerers, which they both were. Gotero would be graduating with his Masters and had a job already lined up at the local upper school, where he was doing his internship. Hyrut would officially start medical school in the fall and would be spending the summer working at the hospital in Shiz. Loma was considering graduate school, but was going to start teaching at one of the primary schools right after graduation. Everyone knew that they would be getting engaged at some point, but Gotero had confided in Manif, who in turn blabbed to Elphie that Hyrut had the money saved for a ring and was going to be buying it very soon. Elphie felt very deceitful keeping news such as this from Glinda, but Manif had begged and pleaded with her, citing that Hyrut was going to tell them all soon anyway so they could help him propose, as was custom in Loma's part of Gillikin. Beliea would have her Masters at the end of the term and would go directly into the doctoral program starting in the summer, just like Elphie. Since both Dani and Manif were both still in the process of working on their PhDs the only person without something concrete lined up was Glinda. Besides entering the graduate school so she could participate in the Summer Seminar she had many ideas but nothing firm. Elphie knew that all of this had aspects of good and bad mixed in but hadn't really stopped to process it in depth like some of the others had.

She smiled as she tapped the open pages of her journal where she had been sorting through things for the past few hours. What was looming at the end of the term was not a high priority for her right now and besides a brief mention it wasn't even really in the pages she had written. Since this was the first opportunity she had to write in it since classes started, all her musings centered on the previous two weeks, starting with how she felt about the press conference and everything on which Fruoa had updated her. She had discussed these things at length with Chaxi and Glinda but in here was where she allowed herself to just put it away until when or if it required her attention again.

In here she also wrote about all the little tiffs, frustrations and other things that went along with a very busy class, lab and practicum schedule, not just for her but for Glinda, Dani and Manif as well. One incident in particular was the subject of a very long ramble. Manif was having trouble with his dissertation again because his committee did not approve of how he documented some of his blind teleports and he had to redo them. He was fighting with Dani and also being so snide with her that she retaliated in kind, causing both Glinda and Dani to get mad at both of them. Finally, Dani convened a family meeting and called Manif on the carpet. He apologized for being an ass and even made an apology breakfast the next morning in the form of pancakes shaped like letters that spelled out 'I'm sorry, really sorry. It won't happen again. Probably.' Glinda had thought that the punctuation and the r pancakes were the cutest and ate most of them.

Elphie snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked over at Glinda again. She was still sleeping peacefully, all curled up into a little ball. Elphie chuckled because in a couple of hours she was going to have to wake her up and it was not likely to go well. Dani and Manif were both helping out Dani's little brothers and their wives in the morning and since Elphie had to do a morning shift at Paszor's shop, Glinda had volunteered to go to the Farmer's Market with Dani and they needed to be there early. After that the four of them were going to meet at Tyuron's for lunch then Glinda had told her that they should spend some time alone, getting ready for what had taken up the most space in her latest journal entry.

Earlier that week Elphie had received the invitation for the Chemistry Department's incoming doctorial candidates cocktail party and ever since, she had been, on and off, a nervous wreck. As long as her mind was busy, which was most of the time, she was fine. But when she stopped to think about it she would feel flutters of panic. Those weren't quite as bad now because she had discussed it with Chaxi and Manif who both said the same basic thing. She was just putting too much emphasis on the social aspect of this. She smiled when she remembered that the only reason she had talked to Manif about it in the first place was because night before last Glinda had changed her mind about what they were going to wear for the third time and that had just been to much for her nerves to take and she snapped at Glinda very harshly, said that they were not going to attend and tried to provoke an argument. Glinda had not taken her bait and instead of fighting with her she had simply kissed her and led her, fuming, to Manif so he could explain to her in that special way he had, what departmental cocktail parties were all about.

"It took him an hour to tell me that there would be plenty of shop talk and that my charming fiancé would steal the show." Elphie chuckled softly as she remembered that convoluted, exasperating but ultimately effective conversation. Noting the time, she decided to wrap up her session of introspection and go downstairs to put on coffee and start the oatmeal before waking up Glinda.

X

"Wake up my Lyndie." Elphie cooed softly for the third time after placing many soft kisses on Glinda's cheeks and forehead and tickled her chin. As she had done on Elphie's first two attempts, Glinda batted at her and muttered as she tried to shift positions.

"Why?" Glinda mumbled sleepily. Since she had responded with something coherent, Elphie rewarded her with a kiss on the lips.

"Because you need to get ready to go with Dani this morning." Elphie replied. Glinda moaned and opened her eyes then closed them again and tried to scotch under the covers but Elphie stopped her with a kiss.

"Why do you let me agree to do things like this?" Glinda grumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Had I know you were going to, I would have indeed tried to stop you. Not that it would have worked." Elphie chuckled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Well did you at least build some early morning wake up reward time into this? It's still dark out for Oz's sake." Glinda asked with the hint of a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Of course I did."

X

"Okay you all I'm going to walk Elphie in and say hello to Papa Paz. I'll be right back." Glinda bubbled as Manif hopped down from the carriage driver's seat to assist Elphie.

"Okay, but don't dawdle, we are already running late." Dani smiled.

"I ignored the alarm part of my wake up alarm and I apologized for it." Glinda chuckled as Elphie held out her hand to help her down.

"Perhaps your alarm should apologize for not being more insistent." Manif chuckled slyly and Elphie blushed and glared at him.

"Oh she was insistent. That was the problem." Glinda giggled.

"I'll see you later for lunch." Elphie said with a hint of exasperation.

"Maybe."

"Oh she will. I'll be right back." Glinda bubbled as Elphie led her towards the door.

"Must you encourage him?" Elphie sighed. She wasn't in any way upset, just a little flustered.

"No. But admit it. Somewhere deep down you like his teasing." Glinda laughed.

"Way, way deep down." She added as she traced her finger down Elphie's stomach.

"You do realize that I am not going to wake you up in that manner anymore if you do things like that." Elphie chuckled. As she put her hand on the doorknob to Paszor's shop.

"Yes you will. You just won't do it when we have somewhere to be." Glinda giggled and Elphie couldn't help but smile because she knew that Glinda was correct.

Even though the shop lights were off, the blinds were drawn and the apothecary's lamp was not lit, Paszor had unlocked the door so that Elphie could let herself in. Even though she knew that she not only had permission to enter, she was also expected to, it felt odd entering the darkened shop. They saw light coming from Paszor's back room and headed back there. Paszor heard the little jingle of the bell above the door and appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning Papa Paz." Glinda bubbled as she let go of Elphie's hand and skipped over to hug the man.

"Well good morning Glinda." Paszor said as he hugged a bouncy Glinda.

"What a nice surprise. Are you spending the morning with us?" He asked.

"No. I'm off to help Dani with an errand. I really have to run." Glinda smiled.

"Well, this shop will miss your bubbles." Paszor chuckled and Glinda hugged him again.

"You have her until noon. Not a minute longer." Glinda said as sternly as she was able.

"You have my word she will be out the door at twelve-o-one. And if she is not, feel free to storm the shop and retrieve her." Paszor chuckled and Glinda wiggled happily.

"Deal!" Glinda bubbled.

"Oh for the love of Oz." Elphie huffed with a slight smile.

"Lyndie you need to go."

"I am." Glinda said then gave Paszor a kiss on his bearded cheek then gave Elphie a hug and an appropriate kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"Enjoy you morning."

"I will. See you for lunch Elphie. Have fun with Papa Paz." Glinda said as she skipped towards the door.

"Ah, the breath of fresh air that every morning needs." Paszor chuckled and Elphie blushed, but wasn't sure why.

"Bye." Glinda said as she opened the door. She blew Elphie a kiss then bubbled out the door closing it behind her.

"Sometimes it's more like a windstorm. But I agree." Elphie chuckled.

"Good morning Paszor."

"Good morning my child." Paszor smiled as he helped Elphie off with her cloak.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"I have. But I can prepare the shop for opening while you have yours." Elphie said as they walked into the back room.

"I have had my breakfast. Now I am going to have my coffee and I would like you to join me. We have plenty of time until we open the shop." Paszor said and Elphie nodded.

She insisted on making the coffee so Paszor took the opportunity to go back into his apartment to retrieve something. As Elphie worked she looked around the room and smiled. It was comfortable, warm and she felt as much at home here as she did anywhere. It was a medium sized room that was a combination library and parlor that had a small partial kitchen. There was a small fireplace and a comfortable sitting area as well as bookshelves full of reference tomes and implements as well as a desk and two worktables. The kitchen area was no more than a counter with a small sink, a tiny icebox and a two-burner stove. Paszor had created it as a space where he could consult privately with customers and where he and his apprentice could work and research. Even though he had an apartment with a living room, den, bedroom, bathroom and full kitchen, Elphie knew that her mentor preferred to spend his time in this room. And she could understand why.

"I have something for you Elphaba." Paszor said as he came back into the room, startling Elphie out of her thoughts.

"I wanted to give this to you on your first day, but it was not yet ready." The man smiled.

"You got me a gift?" Elphie said with a little surprise as she looked at the box in his hands.

"In a way. But it's a useful and necessary one." Paszor said as he opened the box.

Elphie's eyes widened as she saw what he took out. It was an apron, in the style that he wore when he worked preparing herbs or medicines. It was similar to a kitchen apron but was made of heavy material. The bib of it came up to right below her neck, the sides were wide enough to cover her hips when tied at the back and it fell right below her knees. There were big pockets on the sides, a long slotted pocket across her abdomen and a pocket on the bib that had 'Kwenyo's Apothecary Shoppe' embroidered on it. Above that, 'Elphaba' was embroidered in script.

"Mr. Kwenyo." Elphie said reverting back to her more familiar way of referring to her mentor.

"This is wonderful. But I have been using one of the aprons here." She said looking at the apron he was holding up.

"Yes, but this is far more functional for you. See this loop here?" Paszor said pointing to a band of the cloth on one of the sides that Elphie did not notice before.

"It is wide enough to hold your special long gloves to keep them close at hand." He said chuckling at his little play on words.

"And by the way, here is an extra pair of those special gloves to keep here so you can just leave your others at the hospital." He pulled a pair of lightweight waterproof gloves out of the box. Out of the seven-day week Elphie spent two days working at the hospital pharmacy and two days at Paszor's shop for her practicum. The length and times of the shifts varied but she always used her gloves.

"I'm a little overwhelmed." Elphie said quietly as she took the gloves from Paszor's hand.

"How did you get these?"

"From Lofier. He also treated the apron with the same thing he uses to make your lab coats and gloves water resistant. That's why it wasn't here for your first day. Lofier couldn't finish it in time." Paszor said.

"And please do not be overwhelmed my child. Did you expect that I would put you to work without the proper equipment?" He added with a smile.

"No of course not. I just…" Elphie stammered a little then remembered the talks that she and Glinda had about things like this.

"Thank you Paszor. This is a wonderfully practical gift. My favorite kind." She said with a smile after taking a few beats to process.

"That's the spirit Elphaba. And you are very welcome. It will come in handy when you fill some of the orders today." Paszor said and Elphie's eyes went wide again.

"But talk of work can wait for a bit. The coffee is ready for us to enjoy. Oh and by the way, did I mention that I will be attending the cocktail party this evening?" He said with a merry twinkle in his eye. Elphie looked at him in astonishment both for the filling orders and the party remarks then chuckled.

"No. You did not. Are there anymore 'by the ways' that I should be aware of?" Elphie asked as she started to prepare the coffee service.

"Not that I can remember. But I am old and prone to forgetfulness so you never know." Paszor chuckled as he sat down in his favorite chair.

"Oh please. You have an excellent memory." Elphie chuckled as she came over with the tray.

"Perhaps but you still never know." Mr. Kwenyo laughed.

"My memory is not an appropriate coffee conversation topic. Let's discuss the party. I assume that your lovely fiancé has already selected your outfits." Paszor chuckled as Elphie poured him a cup of coffee.

"As a matter of fact she has." Elphie smiled.

"And if you do not behave, I shall send her over here to select yours. And I assure you it is not as nice as it sounds." She added pleasantly and Paszor merely laughed merrily.

X

"This is sort of fun. We should shop like this more often." Glinda said as she sat at a picnic type table with Dani, sipping hot chocolate.

"You want to get up really early on a Saturday morning on a regular basis?" Dani asked in shock.

"Hmmmm, I didn't consider that. But maybe once in a while. I didn't know that Farmers Markets were open in winter." Glinda said.

"Well I don't think this is a real Farmers Market per say, more like just an outdoor market. I'm grateful that the Tinker was here. He wasn't last time I came and we really needed our knives sharpened." Dani said.

"This is excellent hot chocolate. I think I'll have another. Want one?" Glinda asked.

"Sure but we should sip and shop. We need to get the rest of the things on this list and get them over to the babies." Dani said as she got up from the table.

"Sip and shop." Glinda giggled.

"I like that. And I can't wait to see where the quartet lives I love the way you have described their shared gardens and patio."

"It is a unique arrangement for sure. My parents were not really for it when they first told them but now they think it is a good thing." Dani said as they waited for the hot chocolate to be prepared. When they had their drinks in hand they went in search of the next thing on their list.

"Hey look!" Glinda exclaimed as they were walking.

"A jewelry booth."

"Go on over and look." Dani chuckled.

"The household goods area is right over there. I'll get what the girls need then meet you over there."

"Are you sure?" Glinda asked sincerely.

"Absolutely. Far be it from me to stand between you and jewelry." Dani laughed. Glinda giggled then started to skip over to the jewelry booth.

-x-

"Did you find anything?" Dani asked when she joined Glinda about ten minutes later.

"I did. This comb will look great in Elphie's hair and will go perfectly with her dress for the party tonight." Glinda said happily.

"Excellent. Are you ready to go?" Dani asked.

"Yep. I paid already." Glinda said then thanked the woman.

"I can only assume that you are excited about the cocktail party tonight." Dani said as they headed back towards the carriage area.

"Oh I am, very much so." Glinda said.

"But I think that I realized that I'm a little nervous too."

"Really? That surprises me. I thought a cocktail party was one of your natural habitats." Dani chuckled, gently elbowing Glinda in the ribs.

"It sort of surprised me too." Glinda said.

"Well it is the first time that you and Elphaba have participated in a social event like this as an affianced couple here in Shiz." Dani pointed out.

"I'd be nervous if I were in your shoes."

"I think that's part of it. I know it's a lot of it on Elphie's part. I also think that it's due to the fact that this is about Elphie. Her professors and their wives and classmates will be there. I want everything to go well for her." Glinda said.

"I've dreamed of hosting and attending dinner parties and such for her collogues when we are older. I can't wait for that. But that will be different. We'll be married, settled and known in the community."

"Well you might not be married yet, but you are known in the community. Elphaba's science community anyway." Dani chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked.

"Oh come on, as much as you go over there to take Elphaba lunch or dinner or just to say hi, don't you think those professors are aware of that. If they aren't they should be. You talk to them enough." Dani smiled.

"And you are public now, so they know their top student is engaged to a girl. Think about how you are treated when you go over there. Like a fiancé, I'm sure."

"You know you are right. I guess I am known over in the Science Building. For better or worse." Glinda chuckled.

"You are. And besides you are navigating being the fiancé of the Munchkin Heir very well. If you can handle Ministers, judges and Nessa a few Science professors and their wives should be a piece of cake." Dani laughed.

"You know I didn't think about that. You're right." Glinda replied as the implications dawned on her.

"Thanks Dani. That helped. It really did."

"Good. But I'm surprised that Elphaba didn't tell you something similar." Dani said.

"Oh great Oz, I haven't mentioned this to Elphie." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"I will, after the fact. But if she knew that I was nervous, even if it was just a little, there would be no way she would go. She has enough nerves of her own. Although she has been better since her talk with Manif the other day."

"That's a good point. Manif told her that you would carry most of the social aspects and she could just do the shoptalk. If she knew you were nervous, that wouldn't be good."

"True. But I'm not feeling those nerves now. I'm not naive enough to think that those wives and girlfriends won't be judging me for one thing or the other but that has never bothered me and it won't now. I am Elphie's fiancé and I am going to get her through her first pseudo-professional social event in fine form." Glinda said with a happy bounce and a wiggle.

"Now there's the confident socialite I know. Your finishing school teachers would be proud." Dani chuckled.

"Actually, considering some of the things I've done and said they'd probably get a case of the vapors. But thank you for the thought." Glinda giggled. They found a free carriage and continued to talk about the cocktail party and other social events as rode to Dani's brothers' houses.

X

Elphie stood in one of the shop's two storage rooms gathering herbs. She loved the smell and feel of this little space. It was the room where Paszor stored herbs, parts of plants and other medicinal ingredients. It was filled with cabinets, shelves, racks and bins of all sizes. As she carefully gathered what she needed to prepare an elixir for a cough. Earlier she had helped mix a type of gel for a rash. As she put the packets, vials and tins of the ingredients she needed into the pockets of her new apron she thought about how quickly the morning had gone by and how much fun she had. This was her third shift in Paszor's shop and each time he got her involved in doing things from inventory to talking to the customers in order to find out exactly what they needed to helping to prepare the ingredients for mixing. But this was the first time she had been allowed to prepare something on her own. He was monitoring her very carefully of course but she was elated at the chance.

Before she left the storage room she thought about how different the shop was from the pharmacy at the hospital. She wasn't sure how she felt about the term pharmacy but it did delineate the difference between that environment and a regular apothecary's shop. Where she worked at the hospital was more like the lab at school with the latest equipment and some of the medicinal ingredients were synthesized. She was required, for her practicum to keep a separate journal of what she did and how she did it in each of her practicum locations then write a paper comparing and contrasting the two as well as commenting on the future implications of each.

"Did you find everything you needed for the elixir Elphaba?" Paszor asked as Elphie emerged from the storage room.

"Yes. You are almost out of Valeriana officinalis." Elphie said.

"Well it won't do to run out of Valerian root during the cough and cold season." Paszor chuckled.

"I'll but it on the list for the herbalist. He is coming by later today. There will be lots to prepare and catalog when you come in next."

"I look forward to it." Elphie smiled.

"Good. Now, you need to prepare two different elixirs. One for an adult and one for a child under eight years old. Prepare all of the ingredients for mixing then alert me so I can check." Paszor said.

"Yes sir." Elphie said with an excited lilt in her voice and gleam in her eye.

Elphie went behind the counter and into the area where the medicines were prepared. It wasn't a room per say, but more like a closed off section of the counter. In Paszor's shop the counter ran the entire length of the shop. The end nearest to the front door was where the cash register was located. Behind that section were pre prepared medicines such as throat lozenges, general ointments, medicinal teas as well as some tobacco products and herb packets. In the area in front of the door to the back room the counter was on a hinge that could be raised or lowered. On the other side of that was the work area that was entered through a swinging door. The counter was there but was inaccessible to the public because of a large glass window that ran the length of it. There was a wider counter below that and on both was the equipment needed to mix medicine such as scales, mortar and pestle, burners, filters, mixers, cutting boards and thermometers.

Elphie looked at the equipment then turned to face the shelves, drawers and cabinets behind her. In the drawers were all the various utensils needed to do her work. In the cabinets above those to her left were bowls and dishes of different shapes, sizes and materials. In the cabinets to her right were beakers, vials, and other needed glassware. On the shelves in between were jugs of purified water and bottles of other liquids needed for medicines. The cabinets underneath held all manner of bottles, tins, packets and other types of containers to put the prepared medicine in. With a satisfied sigh Elphie selected the things she needed then got to work carefully chopping, cutting, pulverizing and measuring the ingredients to make a cough elixirs.

When she was finished with that step Paszor quizzed her, checked the notes that she made in her journal and checked the ingredients themselves. Everything was perfect, as he knew it would be so he told her to continue. With what passed for her as a happy wiggle, Elphie lit the burner, put on her gloves and got back to work. She lost all track of time, working slowly and carefully and was making notes in her journal on the straining and cooling process of the two elixirs when Paszor interrupted her.

"It is time to start cleaning up now Elphaba." Paszor smiled.

"You have done wonderful work here my child."

"But the medicine is not yet complete." Elphie said.

"It is almost. I will finish up. I need you out of the door in half an hour. So go finish making your notes, clean your glassware and wash up for lunch." Paszor smiled.

"All right, but the child's version seems to not be thickening properly." Elphie said.

"A common problem. Sometimes it just takes a little more time. I'll keep my eye on it." Paszor smiled.

"Now go on into the back room. I will be monitoring your progress. I don't want Glinda to have to storm the shop in order to get you out." Paszor chuckled.

"She would enjoy that actually." Elphie laughed.

"I am sure that she would but that is not the point." Paszor chuckled.

"I know. I'll hurry." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you for the opportunity to prepare medicine today. I had so much fun."

"I'm glad to hear it. And that's the first time one of my apprentices has called making an elixir fun." Paszor said.

"Now take these beakers and get going."

Elphie kissed the bearded cheek then took the tray and left the work area. Paszor looked over the area noting that there was very little clean up to do and wondering if he could get Elphaba to give his apprentice, Voxiz, lessons in keeping a tidy work area.

X

"You look magnificent." Glinda breathed when she came out of the bathroom and saw Elphie standing in front of the mirror.

"As do you my precious girl." Elphie smiled.

"As Byjon always said, you will be the belle of the ball."

"You were having one of your conversations with him weren't you?" Glinda giggled as she did some minor adjusting to Elphie's clothes and accessories. They did not need adjusting, Glinda simply wanted to do it.

"Well it wasn't much of a conversation, but yes." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"What did he say?" Glinda said as she moved in front of the mirror.

"I was standing here looking at myself in this dress, wondering as I usually do, why I'm doing something like this. He said, as he usually does 'tsk tsk my Emerald Ingénue must we go over this yet again. No second guessing.'" Elphie chuckled.

"Well good form him." Glinda said with authority.

"Thanks Byjon." She chuckled into the air.

"I'm ready for this Lyndie. At least as much as I am capable of being." Elphie said quietly.

"I'm glad that we had a walk and talk before we got ready. That was nice. And helpful."

"It was. Now since we are dressed to the nines, why don't we start our evening with a dance or two?" Glinda smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." Elphie replied then went to go put on some music.

"I'm glad we decided to turn this into a date night. A fun cocktail party that Papa Paz gets to attend too, then a late dinner at Vesyut's and back here for more dancing." Glinda sighed as Elphie took her into her arms.

"I'm looking forward to the last two things." Elphie smiled.

"Not the first?" Glinda pouted.

"The first being this right now." She clarified with a giggle.

"And the first." Elphie said then kissed Glinda softly then more vigorously. When they parted they danced until Dani knocked on the door to tell them that Mr. Frama was there to get them.

X

"Here we go my love." Glinda said when they were both out of the carriage.

"Yes, here we go." Elphie said taking a deep breath. She offered Glinda her arm and they walked arm in arm up to the door. Glinda used the knocker and in just a few beats Professor Thiol answered the door.

"Welcome, welcome." Thiol said as he moved aside so they could come in. Elphie guided Glinda ahead of her with one hand and waved away Mr. Frama with the other. Professor Thiol noticed this and smiled.

"I'm so glad that you came." He continued as he helped Glinda then Elphie off with her cloak.

"Thank you for inviting us." Elphie said.

"Ah here comes my wife. Allow me to make introductions." Thiol said as a tall brunette woman in a floral patterned cocktail dress came into the hallway.

"Preshna, this is Miss Elphaba Thropp and her fiancé Miss Glinda Upland. Girls this is my wife of twenty years Preshna Thiol." The Professor smiled.

"Welcome to our home girls, it is a pleasure to meet you." Preshna said as she held out her hand to Elphaba. Thiol had told his wife all about Elphaba, her coloring, special needs and the fact that she was engaged to another female but the woman was still taken slightly aback at seeing her in person. Even though she hid it well, Glinda got a little flutter.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Elphie replied and Glinda knew that she had slipped into her Heir persona, most likely without even knowing it.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Thiol. Thank you for inviting us." Glinda smiled as she shook the woman's hand.

"I look forward to this every year. It gives me a chance to meet some of the people I must share my husband with." Preshna smiled and Glinda chuckled knowingly.

"Come, allow me to make some introductions."

Glinda and Elphie walked behind Preshna to a large and well appointed living area. Glinda saw several professors that she recognized and one that she did not. She assumed that the older women milling around were their wives. She saw two younger males off in the corner talking with one young lady she assumed was one of their girlfriends. She knew that five students had been invited, three new ones and two who could not attend the last cocktail party. Elphie was the only female and by far the youngest. Everyone was as dressed up as she and Elphie were and the boys in the corner didn't look any more comfortable in their suits than she knew Elphie felt in her dress.

Preshna made introductions, mostly for the sake of the wives and as soon as she was finished the two boys from the corner came over to ask one of the professors a question and Elphie was immediately drawn into the conversation. Glinda was delighted but the wives seemed mildly annoyed.

"If you will excuse us gentleman and Elphaba." One of the wives said as she got up. The other two wives followed her lead and the men stood.

"Of course." The woman's husband smiled.

"Would you care to join us Miss Upland? I'm sure that you are as tired of Chemistry talk as we are." The woman smiled.

"I'd like that." Glinda said with a bright smile

"But I never tire of listening to Elphie talk about her work."

"That won't last." One of the other wives said quietly then took a drink of her wine.

"You understand all of that mumbo jumbo." The girlfriend asked.

"Not at all." Glinda said as they started to walk away.

"But she gets so excited when she talks about it, it is hard to not get caught up." She added with a little chuckle.

"I guess Lougrid gets like that at times as well." The girlfriend smiled.

"So Miss Upland, how did a sorceress end up with the Top Student and a Grazner Honoree?" Mrs. Mofic, the wife of Elphie's Organic Chemistry instructor asked.

"Beshert." Glinda answered then suppressed a chuckle at the looks on the older women's faces. She knew that this was the polite beginning to a line of questioning that would end with why would a pretty girl like you want to marry another girl. But she was expecting it and was ready for it.

"_Let the games begin." _She thought to herself.

-x-

Over the course of the next half an hour three more professors, two accompanied by wives, the other two students, both with girlfriends and Paszor arrived and were introduced. Professor Thiol offered Glinda and Elphie an aperitif, either alcoholic or non. Glinda chose juice and was very pleased that he had cider for Elphie. When Paszor arrived Elphie excused herself, went to find Glinda and they were able to greet him privately and spend a few minutes with him before someone came to join in the conversation.

When everyone was there hors d'oeuvres were served and the real mingling began. Glinda was grateful that there were other younger ladies there because chatting with the older ones was becoming tiresome. She and the girlfriends compared notes on how hard their loves worked and how they coped. Glinda even told them about GABS and they thought that was a good idea. Those conversations wound around to 'you are really engaged to another girl?' but the tone was completely different than with the older women.

The groups of people changed periodically and at one point Glinda found herself with Elphie, Thiol, two professors, their wives, one other student and his girlfriend talking about the Grazner competition and conferences.

"Speaking of honors, I suppose that you will be applying for the Conberg Fellowship, wont you Elphaba?" Professor Juquib, one of the Biochemistry professors asked.

"I don't know what the Conberg Fellowship is." Elphie replied very confused.

"We haven't had a chance to tell Elphaba about that yet Juquib." Professor Thiol smiled.

"What is it?" Glinda asked, intrigued.

"It is a very prestigious six week fellowship in Biochemistry offered every fall by the Ev Science Institute. You can only apply if you are invited to do so. I received the letter yesterday that invited Elphaba to apply because of her Grazner Honorable Mention." Professor Thiol explained.

"I was going to tell you on Monday." He added with a chuckle.

"What a terrific opportunity Elphaba. I did a fellowship in Quox last year and it was quite the learning experience." The student said.

"I hope you get it."

"Now, now, don't jump the gun Hesdez. Give Elphaba a chance to hear all the details and decide if she wants to apply or not." Professor Thiol chuckled.

"Well if you decide you want to do it. I'll help you with your application." Professor Juquib.

"You have an exceptional chance to get the fellowship."

"But no pressure." Thiol chuckled as he laid his hand on Elphie's shoulder.

Elphie had been doing well at the party because most of her interactions had been with the professors and the ones with the wives about her dress and how she juggled her classes and being engaged she handled with her Heir persona. But Glinda became concerned when talk of the fellowship started because she felt Elphie's nerves rise sharply. She was grateful that Paszor, who had joined them towards the end of the conversation was able to pull her aside tell her in a very fatherly way to just forget about the fellowship until Monday. Glinda was led into various conversations about how she felt about being away from Elphie for six weeks and what Elphie's chances were of actually winning the fellowship. She was glad, for both their sakes that Mr. Frama was going to be there to get them in less than forty-five minutes.

X

"What a grand night." Glinda bubbled as they finished their third waltz.

"Dinner was superb, the walk by the river was wonderful and the dancing…well that goes without saying."

"How about the cocktail party?" Elphie chuckled.

"Oh that had its moments too. One of my favorites was when that one classmate of yours sang that song he made up about biochemical processes." Glinda giggled.

"That was rather amusing. And I enjoyed hearing the professors tell stories from when they were doctorial candidates." Elphie smiled.

"All in all I guess that it wasn't totally awful." She added with a chuckle.

"It went well. And I have had my initiation into how to hold a cocktail party for scientists. I'm going to keep notes on what I learned. At the top of the list is don't let chemists mix their own drinks." Glinda giggled.

"That was Aukil. He does get carried away with things." Elphie smiled and Glinda nodded and yawned.

"I want to talk about this more but it can wait until tomorrow. Now we should get ready for bed then dance some more." She added.

"What a good plan." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a kiss before wiggling off to their dresser to get nightclothes. They helped each other undress but attended got ready, washed up and other things separately.

"Elphie, I know that we agreed not to talk about this fellowship thing until Monday but I've decided that is the perfect reason to get married this fall." Glinda said as she came out of the bathroom.

"That is no reason whatsoever to get married." Elphie replied.

"Sure it is. We get married and I go with you to Ev." Glinda said.

"You can't come with me to Ev. I don't even know if I am going to Ev or even apply. Can we not talk about this please?" Elphie said.

"Elphie that's all the more reason to get married in the beginning of fall. Better safe than sorry." Glinda said.

"That doesn't even make sense." Elphie said irritably and because Glinda was tired that made her irritable too.

"Yes it does. You can't go to Ev by yourself for six weeks." Glinda said with attitude as she put her nightgown over her head.

"I don't know that I'll be going to Ev at all. And I do not want to get married for the sole reason of being safe over sorry." Elphie replied. Glinda knew that she should just call a time out but she hated it when Elphie dismissed things out of hand.

"Maybe you just don't want to get married at all." Glinda spat out as she whirled around to face Elphie.

As soon as the words left her mouth she knew that it was a mistake. She was just tired and was poking at Elphie because she was irritating her and she was just saying things to be petty. She expected for Elphie to call her ridiculous then she would call a time out and they would make up and cuddle in bed. But when she faced Elphie she didn't see irritation or anything like that. She saw nothing on Elphie's face, it was impassive. But she felt hurt. Confusion and heart crushing hurt.

"Elphie, I didn't mean that." Glinda said with tears streaming down her face.

"Then why did you say it?" Elphie said in a cool, impassive monotone that frightened Glinda and she became overwhelmed with the shear amount of emotional pain that she got from Elphie.

X

A/N: I won't be able to update next week. I will be out of town. Chanukah Sameach to my Jewish readers. mecelphie


	199. Chapter 199

"I didn't mean it." Glinda said for the third time as she tried to prevent her tears from turning into sobs. She could still feel Elphie's hurt and it was killing her.

"So you've said." Elphie said in an inflectionless tone. She was hurt and confused and wasn't sure of anything.

"I'm sorry Elphie, so, so sorry. Please don't be hurt." Glinda sniffled as she wiped away tears on the sleeve of her nightdress.

"How can I not be hurt Glinda. You just accused me of not wanting to get married. I proposed to you, remember." Elphie said in a voice that finally reflected a little of the deep hurt that she was feeling. She fingered the engagement ring on her finger and Glinda let out a sob.

"Of course I remember, vividly. Saying that you didn't want to get married was stupid. I have no idea why I said it. I was just trying to poke at you. Elphie. I didn't mean it. I didn't." Glinda sobbed.

"Stop saying that Glinda, just stop." Elphie said angrily. Glinda saying that she was just poking at her allowed Elphie to let her hurt turn into anger.

"I can't do this right now. Go into your bubble Glinda." Elphie said rather harshly as she strode towards her study.

"Elphie…." Glinda started trying desperately to explain the unexplainable.

"No." Elphie said sharply.

"Just leave me be to think this through. If you had listened to me when I said let's not talk about getting married this fall right now we wouldn't be in this situation." She said with a great deal of ire then went into her study. Even though she did not close the adjoining door, Glinda did not try to follow her. She just stood there staring at the darkened doorway, sobbing and knowing that Elphie was right. After a few beats she flung herself onto Elphie's bed sobbing uncontrollably.

X

Elphie didn't bother to turn on the light. She just stood in front of the comfy chairs listening to Glinda crying. She knew that if she just went in there and held her it would work out but she just couldn't. She was very confused, hurt and angry. But she didn't know if she was angry because she was confused and hurt at what Glinda said, at Glinda for saying it or both. Nothing made sense and that just frustrated her and made her angrier. For a few long minutes she paced and swore, trying to vent off the worst of the mish mash of volatile emotions.

"All right Elphaba, enough of this!" Elphie muttered unsympathetically to herself.

"This is getting you nowhere."

She went over to the window and looked out on the side lawn. The moon was bright and it illuminated the trees. She focused on the trees that were free of leaves and concentrated on how the trunks started out thick then branched out into thinner limbs and those limbs divided multiple times into even thinner ones. The thin branches sometimes intertwined or overlapped one another and sometimes reached out to the sky or stretched to intermingle with the limbs of the tree next to it.

Even though there was only the light of the moon and the stars to illuminate the trees Elphie started to do something that she used to do when she was young. She picked a branch where it pronged from the main trunk and followed it upward. She ignored small offshoot limbs and directed her eyes to go to the first place where the branch forked then she chose a path and continued the process. On rare occasions she was able to find the end but usually, like now, her eyes ended up sorting through a conglomerate of twigs and limbs that would never be resolved.

Logically, even though she knew that attempting this activity at night through a window was a foolish endeavor; she refocused on a tree closer to the window and started the process again. When her eyes were once again concentrating on a hopeless entanglement of small limbs a somewhat strong breeze started moving them around. The movement disrupted her concentration and refocused her thoughts.

"_They're dancing Elphie, those two trees are dancing together." _ Elphie remembered when Glinda had giggled that on the breezy day she had told her about this activity. She had deemed it a wonderful game and wanted to play. Elphie didn't know if she could deal with thinking about that day right then so she desperately tried to refocus on the trees. But when she felt the sting of her own tears on her face she knew that wasn't going to be possible. She also knew that it wasn't even wise.

With a heavy sigh she turned away from the window as she dabbed the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. When tears welled up again in spite of her attempt to suppress them she headed for the bathroom. Her anger had faded back into hurt and confusion but those emotions hadn't faded at all. As she quietly moved around the dark room looking for a soft cloth and her aloe oil she listened to sounds coming from the main room. She could hear Glinda moving around and sniffling. Elphie had hoped that she would cry herself to sleep and found herself getting angry with her because she hadn't.

"Just stop Elphaba." Elphie muttered to herself as she went back into her dark study.

"You need to just process this. Chaxi has spent a great deal of time providing you with the tools you need so use them. You don't need to resort to just getting angry at everything. It's okay to be hurt." She continued, trying to convince herself. She continued to repeat those words as she started to pace again.

X

Glinda sobbed until her face, eyes, throat and chest hurt. But they were not cleansing, cathartic sobs. They were angry ones and when she just couldn't cry any more she felt worse than when she started.

"Why would you say something so stupid?" Glinda muttered angrily to herself.

"Being tired or even frustrated with Elphie because she didn't want to imagine with you doesn't mean you can poke at her with stupid stuff. You are no longer a child. She is your fiancée for Oz's sake."

Glinda could never remember being this angry with herself. She stomped around the room trying to figure out what to do. She wanted to talk to Elphie but was afraid to. She wasn't afraid of Elphie, she was afraid of saying something that would make matters worse. Upset and frustrated she grabbed her visual journal and started to sketch with fast angry movements. A few minutes of this helped her vent more than the crying had and she felt a little more in control, her mind a bit clearer. Even though it was very late and she was tired, Glinda knew that she had to talk to Elphie. Even if Elphie wouldn't talk to her. Hesitantly, she made her way to the doorway to Elphie's study and the short walk seemed to take forever.

X

Elphie had paced and muttered her way over to the window and was staring out of it once again but this time it was at her old friend the moon. She was attempting to employ one of the tools that Chaxi had given her when a sound broke into her thoughts. It took a few beats for her to realize that the sound was Glinda's voice softly saying her name.

"You should be in bed Glinda. It is very late." Elphie replied without turning away from the window.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep." Glinda said, not moving from her place in the doorway. She focused on Elphie's form illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the window. She was dressed only in a heavy linen white nightdress and her feet were bare. The room was chilly and Glinda was afraid that Elphie would catch a cold. Quickly, she went back into the bedroom and got Elphie's robe from on her bed and a pair of soft slippers from underneath and returned to the doorway. Elphie was still staring out of the window.

"It's chilly in here Elphie." Glinda said.

"I'm fine." Elphie said a bit tersely but turned around. She saw Glinda standing there, holding her robe and slippers and sighed. She looked over to the fireplace, chanted in her head and a fire blazed up big and bright then settled into a medium-sized flickering flame.

"My love, you don't know how sorry I am." Glinda said carefully, but sincerely since she had Elphie's attention. Elphie stared at her for what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes I do." Elphie replied as she walked over to the chairs. She sat down and Glinda decided that was a good enough a cue as any that Elphie might talk to her. So she went over and put Elphie's robe and slippers on the coffee table and sat down in her chair. Elphie just looked at the items and shook her head.

"What I don't know." Elphie continued in a very carefully modulated tone. Glinda could feel her struggling with her emotions and her voice clearly reflected that.

"Is how you could use our wedding like this."

"I don't know why either." Glinda said.

"I didn't say why. I know why. You were poking at me." Elphie said as she slowly looked up at Glinda. She met her eyes and held her gaze.

"I said how. How could you use something that your yourself deemed as precious, as a weapon?" She continued. Her gaze was accusatory but her voice was laced with confusion.

"I don't know Elphie. I don't know. I was getting frustrated with you because you were once again dismissing out of hand something that I thought was important and it was making me angry and I was tired. I was thinking about getting married. It was just the first thing there and I said it. I didn't mean it." Glinda sniffled.

"Maybe you did." Elphie said quietly as she returned her gaze to the items on the table.

"What? Elphie no!" Glinda said in disbelief, thinking that she had heard wrong.

"I was trying to process this, trying to make sense of it. The only thing that made any sense to me at all was the possibility that you felt something from me that I didn't even know I felt. Something that told you that I'm not really ready to get married yet. Or maybe not at all." Elphie said matter-of-factly.

"No. No. Elphie I didn't feel anything at all like that. Not at all. You need to stop thinking that because it's not true at all. That's not what was going on at all." Glinda said in a panicked rush of words.

"Please Elphie, please." She added as she started to cry. Elphie looked back up and saw the tears on Glinda's face glistening in the firelight. She knew that her reasoning was very flawed but thinking this was easier than thinking that Glinda had just said that to hurt her.

"Okay, all right maybe that was not an entirely logical line of reasoning. But Glinda, what was I supposed to think. You said you were poking at me because you were mad about something or because you weren't getting your way or Oz only knows why. Fine, that's what you do. But what you said didn't irritate me or provoke me into an argument. It…" Elphie started out a little angrily but the further along she got the more her voice lost the little confidence it had and it started to falter. Glinda knew what she was trying to say and not jumping in to finish it for her was killing her. But they had been through this enough with Chaxi that she knew better.

"It hurt me. Deeply. The only thing that made sense was that you felt something from me and were trying, in a very poor manner I might add, that to express it to me. It was either think that or think that you just wanted to hurt me on purpose because you were mad about something."

"Oh Oz Elphie." Glinda said with a sob.

"Neither of those things. I would never hurt you intentionally and I didn't feel anything but the usual mix of frustration and exasperation that you get when I'm ignoring you, which I sort of was. I should have just let the subject go but all these wonderful plans were taking shape and I wanted to share. Can I tell you what went through my mind right after I said it." Glinda sniffled.

"If you feel that you need to." Elphie said a bit warily.

"I really do. We were kind of arguing about Ev and you were just dismissing everything that I said. I was getting irritated and so were you because I know I was trying to discuss something we agreed not to. We were starting a tiff and I knew that I should have just said time out but I was tired and felt like being petty so I just opened my mouth to poke at you and that came out." Glinda said in her usual rush of words.

"I knew as soon as I said it that it was a mistake and I didn't know why I said it. But I thought that you would say I was being ridiculous then I could call a time out and we could cuddle in bed, talk it over then kiss and make up. Instead I felt your hurt. It was immediate and heart crushing. I couldn't breath. The thought that my careless, foolish words hurt you killed me inside because I didn't mean it. Please believe me Elphie and forgive me." She continued with only a few sniffles.

"I just don't know what to think Glinda, what to feel. Your words hurt me even if you didn't mean them. But how could you equate me thinking that the possibility of a fellowship in Ev is no reason to get married in the fall with me not wanting to get married at all?" Elphie said after a few long beats.

"I wasn't. Or at least I wasn't…" Glinda started then something gelled and she stood up quickly.

"Wait. Elphie, you know how Chaxi always told us to make sure we know what we are fighting about." She continued.

"Are we fighting?" Elphie asked tiredly. All of a sudden the whole evening caught up with her and she didn't think she could cope anymore.

"We were… or were going to. Oh you know what I mean." Glinda said

"No I really don't." Elphie said.

"And I can't deal with any of this anymore." She added.

"Elphie, my love." Glinda said as she sat on the coffee table in front of Elphie.

"Please just listen for a moment more. I think it will help."

"All right." Elphie said, not meeting Glinda's gaze.

"We have two things going on here. Us starting to fight about Ev and my careless, thoughtless, stupid comment. The first led to the second but they are not the same thing. At least I don't think so. We can put the first away…"

"Something I wanted to do before it even began." Elphie interrupted as she figured out where Glinda was going.

"So noted. And I feel very, very bad about that believe me. We can fuss about it on Monday, like we planned. Or just discuss it, whichever." Glinda said trying to sound lighthearted. But she failed miserably and Elphie just shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm hurting too and that was my lame attempt at levity."

"You are hurting?" Elphie said finally meeting Glinda's gaze.

"Of course I am Elphie. I hurt you, inadvertently but I did. And it is devastating to me." Glinda said with emphasis.

"I can't take it back. I know that words have power and I was careless with them. Elphie I'll talk to Chaxi and try and try to figure out why I did it, if there even is a reason. But that is for later. You are hurt and confused and it is my fault. That is what is right here and now."

"I guess it is." Elphie agreed.

"I hate feeling like this Glinda. It is easier for me to be angry with you. And there is some reason there for me to be, I think. But that can be for later. Are you really going to talk to Chaxi?"

"I am. I hate feeling like this too. I know I can be petty, I'm not proud of it and I'd like to figure out how not to be. But I crossed a line Elphie. I know that. I need to work it out. But right here and now I need to make it up to you, or try to at least."

Elphie got up and went over to the window. She was quiet for quite awhile and Glinda thought that she had lost her. Just when she was starting to say something, Elphie spoke.

"I remember something that Chaxi told us. It's the people that you love the most that have the capacity to hurt you the most because you've opened yourself up to them. I thought that maybe I reacted the way that I did to what you said because on some unconscious level I thought that you didn't want to marry me." Elphie said.

"Elphie how can you…" Glinda said a little franticly.

"It's an absurd notion, I know that." Elphie said as she turned around to face Glinda.

"But in some ways this whole thing has been. I should have known that you were tired and just reacted like you thought I would. Something did not let me do that. I need to figure out what." She said as she made her way back over to Glinda.

"But I know that you did not mean to hurt me. I love you Lyndie. And I know that you love me. That is what is right here and now."

"So you forgive me for what I said?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"I do. But…" Elphie started but was interrupted when Glinda threw herself into her arms.

"Oh thank you. I didn't mean it and I'm glad you know that we will figure it out we will but thank you for knowing I didn't mean it." Glinda sniffled. Elphie held her while she rambled taking comfort in the feel of her.

"But." Elphie continued as she gently and not at all harshly pushed Glinda away.

"I still feel the hurt and confusion." Elphie said.

"I know." Glinda nodded vigorously.

"And because of that, along with all that goes with it and the pending Ev argument I don't think we are entirely okay." Elphie continued.

"I know." Glinda said trying to cuddle against Elphie.

"But?" She added sensing something.

"But right here and now even though I was hurt by something you said and a little angry and confused by what preceded it, I need you. I need to tell you that I love you, to hold you and hear that you love me. It is truly frustrating." Elphie said and Glinda smiled.

"Well as Gotero told us about his reconciliation with Beliea; love is not only blind it is also deaf, dumb and stupid. We will add frustrating." Glinda grinned.

"And I feel the same way. I love you my Elphie, truly and deeply. And I will do whatever I need to do in order to figure out what happened so that it will never ever happen again. I love you Elphie."

"I love you my Lyndie. You sometimes irritate, exasperate and frustrate me but I love you." Elphie said.

"Not only am I full of iggles, I'm full of ates too." Glinda giggled. Elphie arched an eyebrow but then figured it out, smiled and the pulled Glinda towards her. They held each other for a long time then kissed. It was not one of their long reassuring ones, but it gave them both what they needed for now.

X

Elphie had been sitting in her study thinking and writing in her journal for hours. Glinda had gone to bed on her own. She hadn't asked to be tucked in and Elphie did not offer although they did exchange another round of I love yous before Glinda went back into the main room. Elphie felt more settled but still not exactly right. She had learned that some things take time to completely work through and figured that this was one of them. With a sigh she closed her journal and took off her glasses. She didn't know how to process what had happened any more and was tired of trying.

Even though it was still very early she decided to go downstairs and make coffee. With a slight smile she retied her robe as she remembered the last thing that Glinda said before she left the study to go to bed.

"I'm not going to tell you to go to bed Elphie but I am telling you to put on your robe and slippers. You'd tell me to because you love me. And I love you."

Before she left, Elphie looked at a sleeping Glinda and wondered what was behind that little smile on her face. Trying to figure out what was going on inside her optimistic love's mind was something else that she didn't have the energy to do so she just headed out into the dark and quiet hallway.

As she walk down the stairs she saw light coming from the direction of the kitchen and figured that Manif had just failed to turn it off after getting a late night snack. As she neared the kitchen she heard whistling and hastened her step.

"Manif." Elphie said as she entered the kitchen to find her friend putting something in the oven.

"Hey green girl." Manif smiled.

"Nice of you to join me but I've got this under control."

"What are you doing? It isn't even five o clock yet." Elphie said.

"The quartet is coming over early this morning, remember?"

"That's right. No, I didn't remember." Elphie sighed as she sat down at the table.

"That's not like you at all." Manif said as he poured Elphie a cup of coffee.

"Wanna share your woes?" He asked as he sat down across from her and slid the cup in front of her.

"What makes you think that I have woes?" Elphie said.

"Because it is not yet five am, early even for you. You forgot that the babies were coming over and you are still in your robe." Manif replied. Elphie touched her robe and blushed slightly. She was getting a little more used to being dressed as she was in Manif's presence but it still seemed a bit unseemly to her.

"Glinda and I had a…a something last night after we got back from the cocktail party." Elphie replied.

"Ah. One of those not quite a fight but more than a mere disagreement things. I am very familiar. Did something happen at the party?" Manif asked

"No. Not directly anyway. At least I don't think. I'm actually not sure." Elphie replied.

"Well that's definite. I'll listen if you want to talk." Manif said.

"I'm not even sure what to say or where to start." Elphie sighed.

"Then this calls for food. A warm, fresh out of the oven cinnamon bun to the rescue." Manif said as he went to the warmer.

"What does that mean?" Elphie asked wearily.

"Just inhale deeply a few times then take a couple of bites and you'll see." Manif grinned as he put a plate with a huge cinnamon bun with no icing on it down in front of her and she smiled. They all liked cinnamon buns but she was the only one who liked them without any sort of icing, which of course was the subject of occasional teasing from Manif. But this was not one of those times. He got himself one with cream cheese frosting and sat back down across from her. Elphie did as she was instructed and inhaled the aroma of cinnamon. She looked at Manif who was putting a large bite of the bun into his mouth and sighed again.

"Why is it possible to be hurt by something that was not meant to hurt you?" Elphie asked rhetorically then told Manif a brief and edited version of what had happened.

"You want to know what I think?" Manif said as he poured them more coffee.

"You've been telling me all along, why ask now?' Elphie said. Talking to Manif had been helpful in giving her some perspective, as it usually was and she was glad that she ignored her natural reservations and vented to him.

"Well this is just speculation." Manif said.

"I would ask what the other comments you made were but we don't have time. Okay, what do you think?" Elphie smiled.

"I think that what happened or at least part of it is because Glinda really wants to get married this fall and she will look for any excuse to do it."

"That makes no sense." Elphie said then thought for a beat.

"Okay, maybe it does a little, but logically it doesn't explain that tiff we had."

"It might. Once you dissect this with your counselor or whatever it is you are going to do I doubt you will find much logic at all. Such are the ways of the heart." Manif chuckled.

"But why wouldn't Glinda just say…" Elphie started.

"Hey there Elphaba." Dani said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I assumed you'd be dressed by now. The babies will be here in about fifteen minutes"

"Good morning Dani. Manif and I were talking. I guess we lost track of time." Elphie said as she got up.

"I'll go now. Excuse me."

"We can continue this later green girl. After you've had the requisite time needed to realize that I am correct." Manif chuckled.

"So we will talk again when we are old and feeble. I'll make a note." Elphie smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

X

"Hi Dani." Glinda said as she shuffled into the studio in her robe and bunny slippers.

"Are you just now getting up?" Dani asked as she looked up from her easel.

"I assumed that you would at least have been up before Elphaba had to go to campus."

"We had an extra late night last night and I guess she wanted me to sleep in." Glinda said.

"She left me a note though."

"You two and your notes. It's just too cute." Dani chuckled.

"Dani, have you ever said something so inane and stupid that it defies any explanation." Glinda said as she flopped down on the sofa.

"Uh oh." Dani said as she put down her palette and brushes.

"What happened?"

Glinda told Dani about the bad dream she was having when she woke up then about what she said to Elphie and the conversation about Ev that preceded it. Dani listened carefully trying to follow along as her friend constructed the story in her usual rapid-fire manner.

"Well that doesn't sound like a very good end to your cocktail evening at all." Dani said as she gave Glinda a hug.

"It wasn't. But at least we went to bed in a decent place. Or at least I did. She didn't. Dani, I know that you said things that you didn't mean to Manif when you two were going through your big fight. Did he really get over them?"

"I think so, once we dug down and got to the real issues. He knew I was just spouting off." Dani said.

"Well that's good. I know Elphie wants to marry me. I just hope when we talk about Ev that this doesn't pop back up and hurt her again." Glinda said.

"These things can be rather circular but you two work things out well so I'm confident that you can get beyond it." Dani said.

"That's good to hear." Glinda smiled.

"You know, Elphaba's initial reaction to getting married this fall just to go to Ev seems more about Ev than about getting married, knowing her." Dani said and Glinda perked up.

"How so?" Glinda asked intrigued.

"You being taken away from your friends and so far from your family to a place where you don't know anyone and where you will be alone a great deal. The thought of that has to be distressing for her."

"Oh wow, that never even occurred to me." Glinda said as a light when on in her mind.

"That could be a very real reason why she just dismissed me. I'll have to ponder this. Do you know anything about Ev University?" Glinda asked then giggled when her stomach rumbled.

"Some." Dani chuckled.

Why don't we go get lunch? I haven't eaten yet either. We can chat and eat. The girls left a spaghetti casserole."

"Yummy. Let me go change. Thanks Dani you always have great insights." Glinda said excitedly as she gave her friend a hug.

"For your stuff maybe. I just wish I did for my own." Dani smiled.

X

Glinda looked around the studio taking in the scene before getting to work. She was alone for the afternoon and had decided that would be the best time to actually take her idea for her nude self-portrait from her sketchpad into reality. She knew she didn't have time to start it but she could get or conjure what she needed and get it set up. She sat down on the sofa and opened the sketchbook that was devoted to this endeavor. And looked at all her preliminary sketches.

"First the mirrors." Glinda said then conjured a three-way mirror. Most artists used a mirror to do a nude self-portrait but she not only wanted to incorporate it into her picture, she was going to try and use the concept as part of her story.

She went and stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in the three different panes, twirling like she did when she tried on clothing. She conjured another three way mirror behind her and looked at the effect then conjured two more to put beside her. She was now surrounded by mirrors and giggled as she waved to her twelve reflections. After a few minutes of dancing around, enjoying the effect she settled down and looked into the mirrors in front of her. She studied all the different angles and dimensions of herself that this arrangement provided and suddenly felt very out of her depth.

"Well, your teacher did say this was an extremely ambitious project." Glinda sighed.

"But also within the scope of my abilities. At the far end, but still within. Just remember doing a nude self-portrait is meant to stretch an artist, make them reach for something and see something new." She said to her reflection.

"So mission accomplished. Since I can see everything, I'm bound to see something new." Glinda giggled then got to work making subtle adjustments to the set up after she added her easel to the mix. She hadn't decided whether to incorporate it or not, she had sketches with it both ways but she knew that she was absolutely going to use the messenger's cap, Elphie's lawyer's satchel and the bowtie from her best man outfit.

When she had things the way she thought she wanted them she got to work making her first, rather tentative practice sketches of the seemingly infinite view within a view within a view that the set up of mirrors provided. She practiced until Elphie knocked on the door to say she was home not even realizing that hours had passed.

X

Glinda sat on her bed, buckling her shoes. She had managed to get up and downstairs to say goodbye to Elphie in their usual weekday ritual with a little time to spare for a chat. She smiled as she remembered.

_"Thank you for dancing with me last night Elphie and for tucking me in."_

_"As I mentioned, talking to Manif gave me some perspective and it seemed counterproductive to deny us something we both take pleasure in simply because we have some issues to work through."_

_"Dani gave me some perspective too. I think that Chaxi would be very proud of us. We are being very mature."_

_"We decided not to discuss any of it until we could do so with her. How is that mature?"_

_"We realized that we had quite a few things going on at once and needed help to not get them all confused and end up fighting but not getting anywhere. That's mature."_

_"If you say so. But wouldn't it be more mature to be able to sort them out ourselves"_

_"Oh we will figure it out in due course. But we aren't the only ones who can't. If we were there would be no relationship counselors."_

_"I can't argue with that. And since I really don't want to argue at all. I'll try and get us an extra session with Chaxi as soon as possible."_

_"See mature. Taking proactive steps. We can have lunch, right Elphie?"_

_"Yes. I'll see you then Lyndie."_

Elphie had kissed her goodbye and although things were not perfect they were not all that bad either. With a little skip she grabbed her bag and headed out the door, ready to face another week of classes and doing whatever she needed to get her and Elphie back on track.

X

"Papa Paz!" Glinda called when she saw her future father in law going up the steps to the science building.

"Glinda my child." The man said with a warm smile as he accepted a hug.

"Is everything okay?"

"It is. One of my classes was canceled and I came to find you or Lofier. I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm intrigued. I have a few minutes until I am needed. Shall we go sit?"

"Absolutely. I'm glad I found you. I missed our weekly brunch." Glinda said as she took his arm and walked with him into the building.

"I did as well but duty called." Paszor said as he led Glinda to a small sitting area just inside the door.

"I know and I understand. It just such a nice part of my week." Glinda said.

"Mine as well. Now what can I do for you?" Paszor said as they sat down.

"Have you talked to Elphie about that thing in Ev yet?" Glinda asked.

"The fellowship? Not yet. Thiol and I are going to present it to her after her exam this morning. Why?" Paszor said. Glinda quickly told him a little about what happened and Dani's theory; try to get it as close to chronological order as she could.

"So I'm now a little afraid that she might reject it out of hand because of me and that would be really bad." Glinda finished.

"It sounds as though you two have had a bit of a rough weekend." Paszor said sympathetically.

"It wasn't optimal but we are working on it. I just don't want this to be a bigger issue than it needs to be. Can you help?" Glinda said.

"Have you discussed your thoughts about this with Elphaba?" Paszor asked.

"Not yet, I haven't had a chance. We agreed to not talk about Ev it until she talked to you all about it. Which is why I wanted you know before you talked to her so that you could prevent her from saying no because of me." Glinda said with a smile. She thought she had come up with a good plan.

"Glinda my child. I can see where this might present an issue for Elphaba and will need to be addressed but I am not comfortable talking to her about this if you have not yet broached it with her." Paszor said gently.

"Oh no. I messed up again didn't I?" Glinda said with a quivering voice.

"I was just trying to help. To make things better." She said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"There, there Glinda child." Paszor said as he handed her a handkerchief.

"It's more like you put the cart before the horse." Paszor said. Glinda nodded but continued to cry.

Paszor felt bad for the sensitive girl so he moved over closer to her and put his arm around her. He was not as used to her bouts of upset tears as he was to her bouts of happy ones but he knew that they would run their course. He also knew that Elphie would not be pleased that Glinda had talked to him about this before talking to her, even if her intentions were good. Even though he would not confirm this to her, he was fairly certain that Glinda had indeed messed up. To what extent would only be determined by how Elphie reacted.

X

A/N: A very Merry Christmas to all of my readers who celebrate the holiday. mecelphie


	200. Chapter 200

Elphie came out of her exam and saw her oldest friend and mentor sitting in a nearby sitting area reading over some papers. It was not unusual for him to wait for her after a quiz or come to walk her to her next class or lab and she was very glad that he had done it today. Even though she and Glinda were somewhat okay there were several issues looming that threatened their fragile truce and spending even a little private time with her surrogate father always helped settle her.

"Good morning Paszor." Elphie said with a smile as she walked into the sitting area.

"Ah Elphaba. Good morning." Paszor said. He put aside his papers then stood to give Elphie a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your exam?"

"It went well. Professor Fiomin teased me when I handed in my test book. He said he was going to start designing extra, extra hard exams especially for me." Elphie chuckled.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Paszor chuckled.

"We have some time before meeting with Thiol. Would you join me for some coffee? I have something I wish to discuss with you. I thought we'd go to the GA's Lounge. I've heard their coffee is the best on campus." The man added with a smile.

"Certainly." Elphie smiled. She really enjoyed these talks she and Paszor were able to have fairly frequently.

"One of the questions on the exam gave me an idea on how macerating dried roots before decocting might help better regulate the strength." Elphie said with a hint of excitement.

"That must have been an interesting exam." Paszor smiled as he collected his papers. He knew that anything at all could spark a research idea for his very inquisitive and scientifically creative friend.

As they walked down to the Graduate Assistant's Lounge in the basement Elphie explained her idea to him in what passed for her as excited chatter. It was nothing like Glinda's rapid-fire convoluted style but it had the same level of enthusiasm.

"I finally found out what that means." Elphie said as she pointed to the large wooden sign over the double doors to the lounge, with 'Oubliette' carved into it.

"Do tell." Paszor smiled.

"Since my lab partners have been trying to convince me that spending some time down here among my peers would be very intellectually stimulating and enlightening, I asked Hyrut about it. He spends time here. It means 'the forgotten place.' It comes from the old language of Fliaan, where the four grad students who found this place were from." Elphie said.

"This was more than fifty years ago. The story goes that these four young men were looking for a place they could work, without having to go to the library. They discovered this place. It was one of the very first laboratories here but was for all intents and purposes abandoned when the new ones were constructed. They gathered grad students and cleaned it up, begged, borrowed and rumor has it stole furnishings and created a place for grad students. Apparently, it's a continual work in progress as each new class brings in things, rearranges or whatever. Hyrut told me that the administration tried to shut it down for years but eventually gave in, although it's only been officially recognized as the Graduate Assistant's Lounge for the past couple of years." She explained.

"How fascinating. We need to be sure to tell Lofier. I came down here with him once, searching for a missing Assistant. Professors are strictly forbidden but they don't seem to mind consultants." Paszor chuckled as he opened one of the doors.

Elphie had visited this lounge a couple of times with Hyrut since the start of the term but preferred the tiny little office that she had been assigned off of the Project lab. As she walked in she noticed that it had been rearranged since last week. It was a very large, brightly lit space with all the original counters, sinks and old wooden worktables. There were also old desks and chalkboards from classrooms, study cubicles, cubbies and bookshelves from the library as well as every manner of chair, sofa, lamp and tattered rugs from Oz only knew where. It reminded Elphie of a curio shop but less chaotic. At the beginning of the previous term a large old icebox from the café had been donated. Hyrut said that most of the stuff in there was usually spoiled but the running joke was that those things were just experiments in progress.

"I think one of those little study rooms is open. Why don't you go claim it and I will get us some coffee." Paszor said knowing that the cubicles could be claimed by a student for an entire term but the seven little rooms that used to be for storage were always on a first come basis.

"All right." Elphie smiled.

Elphie made her way through two of the sitting areas, returning the greetings that she was given from the few people that were there. Hyrut had agreed that it might be a good idea for her to spend some time down there and had suggested mornings because it was less hectic in there. He also strongly advised her against going there at night because impromptu parties were known to break out that were absolutely no place for a lady.

Elphie put her book bag down on the floor and turned on the lamp. Each of these rooms had at least one chalkboard on the wall as well as a table and chairs of some sort, but of what sort was completely arbitrary. In this room, the table was an old nightstand and the chairs were an old wooden desk chair on wheels and a worn floral print wingback. She knew she could exchange the chairs but didn't figure that they would be there long enough to bother. She settled into the desk chair and focused on the physics equations that the last resident had left on the board.

"Cozy." Paszor chuckled as he came into the room, which was actually more like a large closet.

"And eclectic." Elphie chuckled.

"If I didn't have my room in Feley as well as my little office upstairs, I would feel very comfortable studying in here."

"Well, graduate students are very good at making use of available resources. And of making resources become available." Paszor said with a chuckle.

"This place seems to play that out. I'll be right back. I want to go pull the blanket over that sleeping lad on the sofa. It's a bit chilly." He smiled and Elphie chuckled. While Paszor was gone Elphie poured coffee into mismatched cups from a ceramic coffee pot with a crack in the lid.

-x-

"Elphaba, what I need to discuss is of a personal nature and I have been pondering how to precede." Paszor said when they were settled with their coffee.

"Are you well? Is something wrong?" Elphie said a bit panicked.

"Oh no, no my child. Nothing like that. I am sorry that I concerned you. I am still trying to figure out how to approach father daughter moments such as these." Paszor said contritely but with a smile.

"So this is a father daughter talk?" Elphie asked.

"Yes. I can only assume that this is the sort of things that fathers might bring up with their daughters, especially since the father in question is already considered to be a horrid busybody." Paszor chuckled.

"I'm not sure that I understand." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, Glinda came to see me earlier." Paszor said.

"She did? What about?" Elphie said very confused.

"About the fellowship in Ev." Paszor said.

"Oh this is just unbelievable." Elphie said angrily as she sprung up from her chair.

"We were just fighting or something about this. I thought she was going to drop it until I had more information. I have no idea what has gotten into her." She continued as she twitched a little because there was no room to pace.

"Concern combined with good intentions." Paszor said.

"What?" Elphie said irritably.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"Elphaba my dear girl, I am asking you to bear with me here. I am new at this intervening thing. I may not be handling it well but my intentions, like those of your fiancé, are very well meaning." Paszor said sincerely. Elphie looked at him and tried to sort out her feelings. After a few beats she sat back down.

"Okay." She said in a measured tone.

"Why did Glinda come to speak with you about Ev?" She said with a small sigh. Paszor carefully explained everything that Glinda had told him and added his own comments about her mood.

"When I told her that I was not comfortable discussing her concerns with you before she did, she became so distressed over the thought of messing up again with you that I felt compelled to intervene on her behalf." Paszor explained. Elphie put her head in her hands for a beat then shook it slightly as she raised it.

"So she was worried that I might dismiss applying for this Fellowship because she wants to go with me and I wouldn't want her to be so far from family and friends?" Elphie said.

"That seems to be the essence of it but I'm confident that it is far more complicated than that." Paszor said.

"When isn't it?" Elphie muttered.

"Elphaba, I have to admit that when Glinda told me this I thought that it was within the realm of possibility." Paszor said and Elphie bristled a little.

"And when you stop and think about it, I think that you will too." He added quickly.

"You are probably correct." Elphie sighed.

"I actually talked to Manif this morning. His theory is that Glinda really wants to get married this fall as opposed to next and is looking for a way to be able to logically do so."

"That makes a certain amount of sense as well." Paszor chuckled.

"These are issues that you two will have to deal with if you are indeed awarded the Fellowship. I am not going to immerse myself in that."

"But you have an opinion." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I have a story." Paszor smiled.

"As I have mentioned, I always thought my late wife was convinced that I was incapable of looking after myself. About a year and a half after we were married and remember I was still in my apprenticeship, my Master wanted to send me to train, for a month with an Apothecary, widely known to be the foremost authority on medicinal uses for berries. He was located in a small village called Mossyvale, which was on the northern tip of the Glikkus Canal nearest to Upper Applerue. Naturally my wife wanted to come with me. I did not think it was a good idea. We battled and since I was a relatively new and young husband who was very sure of himself, I ended up putting my foot down and flat out forbidding it. I had my reasons but they were very misguided. Anyway, I thought that my wife had just accepted my decision when she said that she was going to visit her sisters in Wend Fallows while I was away. I thought that was sensible."

"Something tells me she did not just accept it." Elphie said.

"She most assuredly did not. To make a long story short. She left on her trip the day before I left for mine and when I showed up in Mossyvale, I was taken to the small hut my Master was providing for me to find my wife there fixing it up. We had our first real knock down drag out I have no idea why I married a stubborn imbecile like you fight."

"I can't believe she did that." Elphie said aghast.

"I couldn't either but I realized because of that there was still a lot about my darling wife that I did not know or for that matter understand. She accused me, among other things, of underestimating her, which I admit that I severely did. I ended up being very grateful that she was there when I returned dead tired to my hut." Paszor said.

"When I was actually permitted to enter my hut again that is." He added with a chuckle.

"So you are telling me to just avoid the fight and let Glinda come with me, if I choose to go." Elphie said.

"I am saying no such thing. If this is a battle you two need to have, so be it." Paszor said.

"That's comforting." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, there were some valid reasons why my wife should not have accompanied me. There were also some valid reasons why she should have. But as she pointed out in uncharacteristically colorful language those reasons were never discussed, in any fashion. I told you this story as a cautionary tale." Paszor said.

"I understand, I think." Elphie said.

"Good girl. I didn't even mean to get this involved. My reason for intervening in this was to ask you to not be cross with Glinda for coming to speak to me." Paszor said.

"That is a whole other subject." Elphie sighed.

"Yes it is and is the reason why we are here. I wonder if father daughter talks always get this off track." Paszor chuckled.

"Ask Samion. But I've had a few mother daughter talks with Gwenot that didn't end up anywhere near where they started." Elphie smiled.

"Well that's encouraging at least." Paszor said.

"Glinda meant well Elphaba, she really did. And her enthusiasm is very contagious."

"It is. And I am not angry with her about this. About any of it really. Just annoyed by some aspects. I'm glad she felt free to go to you, even if I don't like why." Elphie said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Paszor said. Since they had about twenty more minutes until meeting with Professor Thiol Elphie told her surrogate father a little about Glinda's comment the previous night.

X

"Why did I have to have a pop quiz today of all days." Glinda grumbled as she walked out of class.

"Hey Glinda." Juiva said as she caught up with her.

"Hi Juv." Glinda said.

"You look down. Is anything the matter?" Juiva said.

"No, not really, just a bad morning followed by a pop quiz." Glinda said.

"That's no fun. Want to join Loma and me for lunch?" Juiva asked.

"Thanks, but I'm having lunch with Elphie." Glinda said.

"Well that's a good thing." Juiva said.

"It is." Glinda replied, hoping that it was true.

"Are we still on for our salon day this weekend?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

"We are. Reservations for lunch at the Tea Garden then on to manicures, pedicures and facials." Juiva said with a big smile.

"I can't wait."

"Me either." Glinda said.

"There you are Glinda. Hi Juiva." Dani said as she approached the girls.

"Hi Dani. And goodbye as well. I have to run." Juiva said.

"Bye Juv." Glinda and Dani said together.

"Someone dropped this off at the TA's office for you. It's a note from Elphaba. Surprise, surprise." Dani chuckled.

"_Please meet me in Feley. I'll bring lunch. E."_ Glinda read out loud then sighed unconsciously.

"Now honey, don't read anything into this note." Dani said quickly as she put her arm around Glinda. She was aware of what happened earlier that morning.

"You have met her in her room many times for lunch and she has sent this sort of note before when she was in a hurry."

"I know." Glinda said.

"I just hope she isn't too mad."

"She might not be mad at all." Dani said.

"True. Oh well. Off I go to face the music. I just hope it's something fun and jazzy and not a funeral dirge." Glinda said with a little smile.

"That's the spirit Glinda." Dani chuckled.

"You two will get through this."

"Thanks Dani. I know that too." Glinda sighed.

Glinda went to put her things in the locked cubby that she was assigned as a Third Year student then headed towards Feley. It was a cold afternoon and it smelled like it was going to snow. Normally Glinda would be skipping over to meet her love but she didn't feel much like skipping today. But she did walk quickly because she forgot to put on her scarf and gloves.

"Hi there Glinda." Beliea said when she saw her young friend getting ready to go into the dorm.

"Lunch with Elphaba, I take it?" She said with a smile.

"Yep. What happened to you?" Glinda said when she saw Beliea's dress.

"I was having lunch with Tero. He told a joke and I laughed so hard I spilled my spaghetti all over myself."

"Oh dear. His jokes are pretty good." Glinda smiled.

"They are. I won't spoil this one. He'll want to tell it next time we do something together. Tell Elphaba hi for us. We saw her leaving the café a few minutes ago but she didn't see us."

"I will. Good luck with that dress." Glinda said.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it." Beliea said and they went in opposite directions.

Glinda stood outside of the door to Elphie's room for a few beats then opened the door. Her love was getting the little table set up for lunch. She could smell stew and she smiled.

"On a scale from one to ten, how angry are you?" Glinda asked from the doorway.

"Zero." Elphie said and Glinda walked in and closed the door.

"Same scale, how annoyed?" Glinda asked as Elphie came over to her

"About the situation in general or Paszor in particular." Elphie replied as she helped her off with her coat.

"Both." Glinda said.

"In general, five. About Paszor, two." Elphie said.

"How much do you love me? Same scale." Glinda smiled as Elphie hung her coat on one of the hooks by the door.

"I can't use that scale. It's not encompassing enough." Elphie smiled in return. They had played this little game before.

"I am sorry." Glinda said.

"I know." Elphie said then pulled Glinda into a kiss then a hug.

"We should eat before it gets cold." She said when they parted.

"Mmmmmm. Chicken stew on a cold day. Yummy." Glinda said as Elphie held her chair and she sat down.

"Along with warm bread and apple pie for dessert." Elphie said as she sat down across from Glinda.

"Do you have vegetable or some soup?" Glinda asked as she removed the domes from the bowls.

"Vegetable." Elphie said.

"Okay." Glinda said after she took a bite of her stew.

"Tell me all the details of this fellowship."

"Not now." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"What? Why not?" Glinda said with a little pout.

"Two reasons. One, there is a lot of information and we just don't have time. And two, some of that information will no doubt lead to one of those flights of imagination that was part of what caused problems the other night. We do not have time for that either." Elphie said with a smile.

"Fine, fair enough. Sort of." Glinda said.

"I thought we could talk about it over dinner and afterward, with Dani and Manif there to act as referees." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"You can use your glitter wand to make a list of the pertinent facts. Or more accurately the pertinent to you facts."

"Hey!" Glinda huffed then smiled.

"Okay that's fair enough too." She giggled.

"Over lunch I want to tell you about my conversation with Paszor." Elphie said.

"Okay. I like that idea. You weren't mad at him were you?" Glinda said.

"No, I wasn't. But he told me a story that after I processed it a bit I realized applied to you too." Elphie said.

"A Papa Paz story, how fun." Glinda said, bouncing a little in her chair.

Elphie told Glinda everything and Glinda asked questions, made comments and even giggled a few times as she expressed her admiration for the late Mrs. Kwenyo. They talked about what Dani had said and Elphie acknowledged that it might be possible but that was a separate issue to discuss with Chaxi and Glinda agreed. Elphie didn't really want to bring up what Manif said about getting married now because she wasn't sure how Glinda would react. They had an appointment with Chaxi the next evening and she would do it then.

"I'm glad we talked Elphie. And thank you for not being mad at me." Glinda said.

"Lyndie I'm glad that you went to Paszor with a concern about me. I have gone to Samion. It only annoyed me because it was about my studies and about something we didn't even have information on." Elphie said.

"I know and I'll think things through more carefully next time. I promise." Glinda said.

"Thank you. Now, I have five minutes until I have to leave for lab, would you like to help me tidy up or would you rather do something else." Elphie said

"Something else, definitely something else." Glinda giggled.

"You'll have to clean up on your own." Elphie chuckled as she allowed herself to be pulled towards Glinda.

"It will be totally worth it." Glinda said with an eyebrow waggle.

X

"Okay, we have dessert and coffee. Let's hear about this fellowship that is disrupting our harmonious household." Manif smiled as the settled in the sitting room.

"Mani!" Dani said.

"Give him that one." Elphie chuckled.

"I've got my wand, I'm ready." Glinda said as she waved her glitter wand around.

"First what's this thing called?"

"It's the Conberg Fellowship." Elphie said and Glinda wrote that in the air along with 'the pertinent facts'.

"It's at the Ev Science Institute, on the campus of the University of Ev which is in the capital city of Nol Notre, about two hours from Kvon Alter. Their terms run differently than ours so the six-week fellowship would run from approximately mid November until four or five days before Lurlinemas."

"Yay!" Glinda said with a little wiggle.

"Not about the shortened break, just the timing."

"Easy there sneaky bride. You two agreed no wedding talk until you could do it with your counselor." Dani chuckled.

"I didn't say a word about it." Glinda grinned innocently.

"Keep an eye on her." Manif laughed and Elphie couldn't help but smile.

"Moving on." Elphie said.

"The purpose of these fellowships, there is one in each science discipline, is for an information exchange of sorts and to give worthy doctorial candidates an opportunity to explore new methods, theories, equipment and the like. All major Universities with a strong science program offer them to students from other universities."

"The Sorcery Department does something similar." Manif said and Dani nodded.

"I would be able to do research of my own design as well as work with Ev's top chemists. Lofier did two of these fellowships when he was at Shiz one at Ev and one in Quox." Elphie said.

"That sounds exciting Elphie." Glinda grinned.

"How will that term work for you here?" Manif asked.

"The entire term will be independent study for me, if I go to Ev. I'll be expected to submit a research proposal to work on before I go. Professor Thiol said it can be part of one of my dissertations." Elphie replied.

"Two dissertations. I can barely handle one." Manif said shaking his head.

"Professor Thiol told me that Ev Science Institute just modernized their labs, classrooms and other buildings on campus. They even built a new apartment type complex to accommodate visiting professors, bachelor professors, fellowship recipients and…" Elphie paused, went over to Glinda and covered her ears with her hands.

"Married graduate students." She finished.

"Eeeeeep." Glinda squeaked as she wiggled and bounced away from Elphie and started writing furiously with her wand.

"Good thing that appointment with your counselor is tomorrow." Dani laughed.

"I agree." Elphie smiled.

Elphie gave them some more basic details about the accommodations, which made Glinda squeal and bounce with delight then she told them about the research facilities, library and a little about the town itself.

"Sounds like a great opportunity Elphaba," Dani said and Glinda nodded.

"You gave us a lot of information green girl but you left out something very important." Manif said.

"What's that?" Elphie asked.

"Are you going to apply?" Manif said and Glinda realized that Elphie hadn't said anything about that.

"I am. I start the process tomorrow." Elphie said. Manif sprang up from his seat and actually beat Glinda in giving Elphie a hug.


	201. Chapter 201

"Why are you being so unreasonable?" Glinda snapped.

"Beastly unreasonable at that." She added as she crossed her arms across her chest and sat down on the sofa in Chaxi's office. She faced away from Elphie on purpose, to make a statement.

"I'm not the one who broke that truce, or whatever it is you called it, by bringing up Ev, our wedding and just about everything else we agreed to not talk about until Chaxi could help us sort through it." Elphie said evenly.

"Oh that's just outright piffle." Glinda huffed as she got up off the couch and stormed over to Elphie.

"You were talking about Ev all the way to our room after we left Dani and Manif last night. You were excited." She added definitively.

"I was talking about possible research topics, continuing the conversation I was having with Manif. It was not license for a conversational free for all." Elphie replied irritably.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Glinda huffed.

"Because I said it wasn't. In those exact words." Elphie replied more exasperated and frustrated than angry.

"I even asked you about your art therapy class as a way to get us on another subject."

"Well who are you to dictate our topics of conversation." Glinda said angrily as she stamped her foot. She wasn't really angry with Elphie and knew that Elphie wasn't angry with her. They were just bickering because they didn't know what else to do.

"I want to talk about Ev and our wedding and all that fun stuff. We should be able to. You just don't want to." She added.

"I would love to. But apparently we cannot without poking at one another and saying things that we don't mean, among other things." Elphie replied a little derisively. Glinda looked at her and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"That's not fair!" Glinda said emphatically.

"Now you are just being mean."

"You are not exactly blameless here you know. I don't even know how to respond…" Elphie started but stopped when Glinda pointed towards the door.

"Hello girls. I see you decided to start without me again." Chaxi said as she closed the door to her office.

"Oh Chaxi, thank Oz." Glinda sniffled.

"It's awful, just awful. Elphie is a beast and I'm petty and we can't talk about anything at all." She said quickly as they walked over to the sofa.

"I can't really disagree with any of that." Elphie sighed.

"We have been bickering just to be bickering because we can't seem to talk about our issues in any kind of reasonable manner."

"What she said." Glinda said unhappily.

"But she started it."

"Really Glinda? Do you want to go back to the beginning like this?" Elphie said incredulously.

"I'm sorry. Like I said, petty." Glinda said.

"Do you think that you can go back to the beginning and lay out what the problem is?" Chaxi asked as she settled in her usual chair.

"Problems. Plural." Elphie said.

"And they aren't really problems, more like…" Glinda started.

"Please don't call them hiccups, wrinkles or other such terms." Elphie said with more harshness than she intended.

"They might not be exactly problems, per say but they are certainly problematic."

"What she said." Glinda sniffled.

"I see. Well then who wants to start?" Chaxi asked. Elphie and Glinda looked at one another for a few long beats, unsure what to do.

"Elphie will." Glinda said at last.

"I said something foolish that hurt her and that is how this all started. She should start."

"All right. Elphaba?" Chaxi said and Elphie nodded.

Elphie took a deep breath, twisted her engagement ring on her finger then stood up and started pacing slowly. After a few beats she started to slowly and maybe a bit to carefully tell Chaxi about the cocktail party when the subject of the fellowship in Ev first came up and subsequent conversations that stemmed from that, including Glinda's remark about her not wanting to get married. She tried to stick with just what happened and not how she felt but it became clear that wasn't possible because emotions fueled a great deal of what was going on. It also became clear how convoluted and complicated it had become for them. Glinda interjected comments from time to time and little tiffs started to spring up but Chaxi kept them on track and asked a few questions of her own as she took notes. When everything that both girls felt they needed to say was out Chaxi asked them, as she usually did, what they thought the most pressing issues were. Usually they had some idea as to what those were but just couldn't sort things out enough to deal with them. This time they couldn't really articulate what they thought the real issues were.

"I agree that this is complicated and I can sense frustration on both of your parts. I also think there are some underlying issues that weren't even touched upon that might be more important." Chaxi said.

"Great just what we need. More issues." Elphie said sardonically.

"I don't believe these underlying issues are new ones. I think they might be aspects of what is on the table now. I just don't think you've gotten there yet. And that might be why you at an impasse. On some level you know that you are not talking about the correct things, at least not entirely." Chaxi explained.

"That sort of makes sense." Glinda said after thinking about it for a beat.

"But where do we start?"

"I want to start with the ridiculous notion that our wedding should be dependent on whether or not I am awarded a fellowship." Elphie said.

"It's not ridiculous. It is… conscientious." Glinda said triumphantly.

"What? That makes absolutely no sense." Elphie said.

"Oh it does to. I'm being diligent. I think Dani was onto something. This is more about Ev than our wedding." Glinda said.

"That is quite possible but how can I know? Every time I bring it up you talk wedding. I didn't tell you this before but Manif told me that he thinks that you just really want to get married in the fall and you re just looking for an excuse to do it. " Elphie said not knowing if this was a good time to bring it up but not really caring.

"Well that's just unfair. When you go to Ev, I need to go with you, as your wife. That is not an excuse." Glinda huffed and Chaxi thought that Elphie had hit a nerve.

"If Glinda…if I go to Ev. Why can't you get that through your head." Elphie said irritably.

Glinda responded in kind and Chaxi did not intervene. They went back and forth more in a venting sense than a bickering one. They were throwing things at one another that they more than likely would not do outside of the safety of the office. They had done this before and Chaxi knew that they were chipping away at fears and frustrations.

"Well this is getting us no where." Elphie spat out after something Glinda said struck a nerve in her.

"I disagree Elphaba." Chaxi said calmly.

"I believe that you two have just cut through a lot of the clutter, so to speak and are now in a much better place…"

"Well it doesn't feel that way. Nothing was resolved at all." Glinda interrupted with a little huff.

"Well if you had allowed me to finish." Chaxi smiled.

"Sorry." Glinda said with a sheepish little shrug.

"I would have said that you are in a much better place to begin to discuss your issues." Chaxi said.

"Begin?" Elphie sighed.

"Great Oz." She muttered.

"Yes, begin. At least in earnest." Chaxi said.

"That highly charged discussion you just had brought your separate issues into the light. They are still very much intertwined however and that is what we need to tackle."

"That's our pressing issue right now?" Glinda asked.

"What do you think?" Chaxi asked in return.

"I think so." Elphie said.

"Me too." Glinda said.

"Then let's get started. And find out what you really want to talk about." Chaxi smiled.

After twenty five minutes of Chaxi guiding them with questions, comments, insights and a few gentle admonishments when a tiff was ready to break out both Glinda and Elphie had a much better idea of what was really going on.

"That was very good girls." Chaxi said.

"But I want to see you both on Thursday and I'm going to give you some homework."

"Just what Elphie needs, more homework." Glinda grinned.

"Can it be done as study snuggles?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Perhaps. Here is my take on all of this." Chaxi said.

"You both brought up a lot of things that were actually subsets of three major issues."

"Just three. Wow." Glinda said.

"Are you sure that you were listening the whole time." Elphie asked skeptically.

"I assure you that I was." Chaxi replied with a smile.

"Now the first is the issue of the comment that you made Glinda that hurt Elphaba. I think that once your other two issues are dealt with this one will resolve itself. We will discuss it together as we are winding this down. Is that acceptable to you both?"

"It is." Elphie said.

"I can do that." Glinda responded.

"Good. So that means, it is off limits in tiffs. Agreed." Chaxi asked.

"Agreed." Glinda and Elphie both said.

"Now the other two issues are Ev and your wedding. Both of these things affect the two of you as a couple but they need to be looked at separately first. Elphaba you need to explore your feelings about doing a six-week fellowship in Ev from a personal, not a research point of view. And Glinda your wedding is first and foremost on your mind but as you touched upon, it may have to with other things besides just going to Ev with Elphaba. You need to explore that as well." Chaxi explained.

"So you want us to talk, journal, all of the above?" Glinda asked.

"Actually there is something that needs to be addressed before you can look at your own issues. The subject of whether or not you will get married this fall because of Elphaba's fellowship. This subject has been used as an excuse, a reason and a way to deflect feelings. I believe that it is clouding your ability to really look at what's going on and needs to be dealt with first." Chaxi said.

"I'm confused." Elphie said.

"Me too." Glinda agreed.

"Here is your homework. Answer this question without considering Elphaba's possible fellowship or Ev in any way whatsoever. Do you want to get married this fall?" Chaxi asked and both Elphie and Glinda looked at her as though she was nuts.

"I know it may seem like an obvious question but it is not. Don't talk of planning, if so and so can come, is there time or anything like that. And as I said do not consider Ev at all. Just answer from your emotions, your gut. Do you want to get married this fall? I believe once you have answered that basic question, whatever the answer is, it will free you up to really look at your other issues."

"Wow." Glinda said.

"I'm not sure what to say." Elphie said.

"Do you think you can give this homework the attention that it deserves?" Chaxi asked.

"Once I can figure out the need for it, yes." Elphie said.

"Don't mind her. She said the same thing about her mathematics homework." Glinda chuckled.

"I can. And I think this can be study snuggles." She added and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

X

"Elphie." Glinda said as she came into the study dressed in her nightclothes with her fuzzy robe and bunny slippers.

"I was thinking about our homework." She said as she flopped into her chair. They hadn't really talked much since leaving Chaxi's office but their silence was not tense because Chaxi had told them not to force a conversation and they hadn't tried.

"What I don't really get is why this is my homework too. Our wedding is your issue, if I understood correctly." Elphie said as she came over to the sitting area.

"Well it is in a broad general sense. But I think I get why she asked us this." Glinda said.

"Care to enlighten me?" Elphie smiled.

"Because we never really asked ourselves. Our only parameters were, we couldn't get married until after I graduated and you want your married name on your diploma. Think about it, that's a wide time frame." Glinda said.

"There didn't seem to be a point in discussing it really. You always said that you were going to work around my studies. I just trusted that you'd work it out like it needed to be worked out." Elphie said.

"See, I think that is part of the problem… the word needed. We started off with the need for a need. Your studies." Glinda said then looked confused.

"You're very tired Lyndie." Elphie said with a light chuckle.

"That didn't come out right. But do you understand?" Glinda asked.

"No, not really." Elphie said and motioned to Glinda. Glinda got up and maneuvered herself into a snuggle with Elphie.

"Perhaps we should talk about this tomorrow."

"Elphie, Chaxi's question isn't about need. It's not about do we need to get married this fall or if we are able to, if it's practical, should we or shouldn't we, or anything like that. It is do we want to. It's not a binding commitment. We will not be held to our answers because whether it's yes or no we will still have to answer are we going to get married this fall. And that is a whole different question." Glinda said.

"You know Glinda, that does make sense." Elphie said after some quiet snuggling.

"I was always thinking should we or shouldn't we and why." Elphie said.

"I just want to be married. Manif was sort of right. I'd marry you right after I got my diploma if I could and I probably could figure out how to. But just because we can, doesn't mean we should." Glinda said and Elphie was quiet for a time.

"I think I know why I was given this homework now. It was to get me out of should we, shouldn't we practical mode and get me to think with my heart, not my head. And I think you have it to show you that it is more complicated than just declaring that we will be married in the fall because of…well whatever." Elphie said then kissed Glinda softly.

"There is a very large part of me that thinks that this should be simpler. That we should just instinctively know when we want to be married."

"I think that's the point. We do know. We just weren't paying attention." Glinda said then snuggled close to Elphie.

"I know my answer." She said quietly.

"So do I." Elphie said and patted Glinda's hip. Glinda shifted so that she was straddling Elphie's legs.

"Lyndie, I want to marry you this fall. Whether we do or don't is up in the air and needs discussion. But I want to."

"I want to as well. For no other reason than I want to." Glinda smiled.

"Now what do we do?" Elphie asked.

"We kiss of course." Glinda giggled.

"Then we sleep on it." She added.

Elphie cupped Glinda's cheek and caressed her jaw line with her thumb for a beat before brush her lips against hers.

"I love you Lyndie. Whatever happened, whatever I may have said and whatever will happen, I hope that fact is never in question." Elphie whispered.

"I love you."

"Ditto. To all of it. I love you so much Elphie." Glinda replied as she cupped Elphie's cheek. For a few long beats the caressed one another and brushed their lips together softly, tasting, teasing, not wanting the gentle, quiet moment to get away. Of it's own accord the moment segued into something more vigorous and they melted into it with great desire.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as she walked into Elphie's room in Feley.

"I could get used to this. Private lunch twice in one week." Glinda said then gave Elphie an enthusiastic kiss.

"I don't have a lot of time Glinda, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Elphie said as she helped Glinda off with her cloak.

"But yes there is lunch." She said chuckled as Glinda inhaled deeply.

"Mmmmmm. Chicken." Glinda smiled as Elphie held her chair.

"With herb rice. What a treat."

"Lyndie I was doing some routine classifications this morning which gave me some time to think." Elphie said.

"Interesting. Go on." Glinda smiled.

"We have some decisions to make and I have some things that I want to be seriously considered as we do. I know you do to. We need to talk. Really talk. Since Some of Dani's family is going to be at the house this weekend, I thought that maybe we could go to the Stonehearth. We could leave on Friday after my lab and be back in time for you to go to brunch and to the salon with our friends and me to go to my shift at the hospital." Elphie said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. But I thought you were working with Papa Paz this Friday night." Glinda said.

"I told him that we needed some time together to talk and he agreed to let me switch to another night. I might have to miss next week's session with Chaxi." Elphie smiled.

"Awwww. Tell Papa Paz thank you." Glinda grinned.

"I think this is just what we needed. We can use some time away." She said as she jumped up to give Elphie a hug. They talked until Elphie had to go then after a very substantial goodbye kiss she finished her lunch thinking about how to organize their talk time.

That evening Dani and Glinda went to the Arts Center and they talked a little about the possibility of a fall wedding. Elphie and Manif talked about Ev during their weekly dinner together before Elphie went to her flute lesson. Manif knew some people who went to Ev University and told her some stories about the campus.

The next day flew by even though Glinda and Elphie did not see each other until they met in Chaxi's office that evening. They talked about their homework and when they told Chaxi that they were going to go away for the weekend to talk, Chaxi said that she had hoped that question would get them talking and that she was very proud of them.

Finally Friday came and the day just drug by for Glinda but at last she was at home, packed and ready to go. Elphie was late because of a mistake on some reports and they barely made it to the Stonehearth in time for their dinner reservations.

-x-

"I'm sorry that this evening started out so rushed." Elphie said as they walked up the stairs to their room after dinner.

"It's not your fault Elphie. Besides. We had a nice meal and now we are going to have a nice relaxing soak." Glinda said.

"We are?" Elphie said.

"I thought we were going to talk this weekend."

"We are. But not tonight. Tonight we relax, get a good night's sleep and get up in the morning ready for battle." Glinda said.

"After breakfast in bed of course." She added with a giggle.

"Arte we going to do battle?" Elphie smiled as she unlocked the door to their room.

"Who knows? But we will be ready." Glinda chuckled then sobered.

"Elphie, what's wrong?"

"Not wrong really. Manif said something when we were talking the other night that got me thinking." Elphie said.

"Then we will talk now Elphie." Glinda said earnestly.

"No. It can wait. An evening of relaxation is more important." Elphie smiled.

"Starting with a dance."

"I like that idea." Glinda grinned.

Elphie put on some music and they danced several slow dances with a great many benefits. When they took a break Glinda went to get the bathroom set up in the two-tub arrangement that they had used before.

"I can smell the purple bottle stuff from out here." Elphie smiled as she started to untuck Glinda's blouse from her shirt at the same time Glinda was unbuttoning hers.

"It does smell wonderful doesn't it?" Glinda sighed as Elphie's hands caressed her sides.

"And I cannot wait to feel that warm, relaxing oil envelope me." Elphie whispered as her hands moved under the waistband of Glinda's skirt.

"I forgot the bath pillows." Glinda said softly as her hands caressed Elphie's stomach, slowly moving up and over the fabric of her brassiere.

"We can conjure them." Elphie said in an exhale as she unfastened Glinda's skirt, moving her hands to gently cup her buttocks as Glinda was unfastening her brassiere.

They held a whispered discussion about their baths as the used caresses to divest themselves of their clothing. After one naked dance followed by a searing kiss they made their way into the bathroom and while Glinda warmed the oil and bathwater, Elphie sparkled the ceiling and lit some candles. After another kiss they were in their separate tubs, listening to the music coming from the other room and gazing into one another's eyes.

X

"Hi Elphie." Glinda bubbled when her eyes fluttered open and she saw Elphie's beautiful smile. Elphie gave her a kiss as she moved some hair off of her face.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long actually." Elphie smiled as she helped Glinda shift positions.

"Elphie last night was so nice. Dinner, dancing, baths and a little hanky panky. We could go home right now and I'd be happy." Glinda sighed.

"It was very nice and I am more relaxed than I have been in a while. I am ready for battle." Elphie said.

"After breakfast in bed of course." She added with a chuckle and Glinda giggled.

Glinda had promised to be on her best behavior and limit their wake up hanky panky and she held true to her word. After a brief but exhilarating game of hide the hand and some very nice kisses, Glinda called down to order breakfast. They indulged themselves a bit more while they waited then played a guessing game while they ate. After breakfast Glinda declared that playtime was over and it was time to get serious. Since she was wearing nightdress with little snowmen on it and had a big grin on her face Elphie couldn't help but chuckle which made Glinda pout. A few kisses made a great apology and soon they were getting dressed, tidying up breakfast and getting ready to talk.

X

"Why don't you start Elphie, since you had something on your mind last night." Glinda said as she poured them some coffee.

"Well that can wait. I'm curious about something. If we get married this fall, exactly when would we?" Elphie asked.

"Fall break." Glinda said as she started drawing a calendar in the air.

"Makes sense." Elphie said.

"Elphie I know you don't want to tie our wedding into Ev and the more I thought about it, I realized that you were right. We need to decide this one way or the other on it's own merits. That being said I still needed to figure out how Ev would factor in from a timing standpoint." Glinda said.

"From what I understood of your reaction when we talked to Dani and Manif it will work out." Elphie chuckled.

"It will. Since I don't have exact dates yet, I guessed. But let's assume you need to be in Ev here." Glinda said pointing to a date in the middle of November.

"Now working backwards to our fall break, which is usually towards the end of October, that allows time for our wedding on the last Saturday of the break, a two week wedding trip and a little time to spare." Glinda said.

"That does seem to work. But why not at the beginning of break?" Elphie asked.

"Because of school. It makes the time frame too crowded for not only you, but our friends as well."

"Hmmm. I did not think about that." Elphie said and Glinda could tell that she was slipping into a thoughtful mode.

"Elphie. I think we should get married in the fall. We both want to and there is no real reason not to." Glinda said.

"I'm not opposed to that Glinda but…" Elphie said then seemed to lose her nerve.

"What Elphie? Just tell me, whatever it is we will deal with it. It's why we are doing this remember?" Glinda said as Elphie got up and started to pace.

"I know this is our wedding and it should be our decision but I really want to discuss this with your parents before we commit to a date." Elphie said hesitantly.

"Of course Elphie, of course we can, we need to." Glinda said as she got up and went to give Elphie a hug.

"I thought you knew that was the plan all along. I mean we will pick a date but we will run it by my parents and Papa Paz." She said.

"I want to talk to them about Ev too." Elphie said quickly.

"Not about you going but about me going. I know it sounds silly, but I want their input." She said sounding almost frightened.

"Oh Elphie of course you should talk to them. It is not silly at all it makes perfect sense." Glinda said as she led Elphie back to the sofa.

"Is that what you and Manif talked about?"

"Not exactly. But that and talking to Chaxi seemed to bring it up. I've been thinking about it since then." Elphie said.

"Tell me my love." Glinda said.

"When Dani said that I didn't want to take you away from your friends and family for that long, she was right. But not just about you. About me too. The more I thought about it the more it seemed reasonable that I'm not ready for something like this. What if I'm not ready to be away from Shiz and the support of my friends and mentors?" Elphie said.

"Elphie, I had no idea." Glinda said.

"What if I just can't function without talking to Manif or seeing Tyuron and Uliko? What if I can't protect and support you like I need to because I'm a mess? I'm applying for this because Paszor and Professor Thiol said that doing the application would be good experience. But I've been hoping I don't get it so I don't have to make the decision of whether or not to take it." Elphie said.

"Oh my precious love. Is that what has been rattling around in here?" Glinda said then kissed Elphie's forehead.

"What can I do?"

"I shouldn't be frightened. But I am, a little anyway." Elphie said.

"I am too. When I'm not excited. Ev is very far away. I will have never been that far from my parents for that long. But what an adventure it could be. But it is frightening. I think being very nervous is normal." Glinda said.

"I guess so. And I know it's not forever and that I will have you with me, probably. But the logic isn't helping. I still get a knot in my stomach when I think about it." Elphie said. Glinda looked into Elphie's eyes and started one of their long reassuring kisses. Elphie melted into and greedily took everything there was to take. Glinda gave everything she had until Elphie took control.

"Together Elphie. We will tackle everything together. And I want you to know, with absolutely no doubt whatsoever that if you decide not to take the fellowship if it is offered to you I will still be just as proud of you as I am now. Nothing will change." Glinda said.

They kissed again then started to talk. Glinda made a pro and con list in the air and encouraged Elphie to put everything on it, no matter how silly she thought it was. As they talked Glinda realized that she had been inadvertently putting pressure on Elphie about this fellowship and assured her that would not happen any more. Even though they had some time before they found out if she was awarded the fellowship and even more before she had to accept or decline, Glinda promised that they would contact her parents and see if they could come down soon so they could talk. Elphie was feeling better about the whole thing until Glinda brought up Munchkinland, wondering if Harluc would have issues with her going to Ev. They talked about it some but decided that it was pointless until it was known for sure if she would even be going.

X

Lunchtime rolled around and they changed and went down to the dining room. They had planned on taking a walk after lunch but since it had started to snow they decided to just spend some quiet time together. Glinda found them an out of the way sitting area by one of the large windows while Elphie went up to get her art satchel and some books for herself.

They sat together on the sofa and Glinda sketched the scene outside of the window while Elphie wrote in her journal. There wasn't very much conversation, but there did not need to be. They were just content to be together.

"What has captured you so my sweet?" Elphie said when she looked up from the book she was reading to see Glinda staring out of the window. They had been down there for about an hour and a half but had not said anything to one another for over half an hour.

"Look." Glinda said pointing out the window. Elphie was more facing the fireplace than the window so she shifted so she could see.

"The snow is starting to cling to the trees. Isn't it beautiful." Glinda sighed.

"It is." Elphie smiled and looked at the page Glinda was working on. It had something very different on it.

"Are you going to sketch it?"

"I can." Glinda said.

"Elphie, I've been thinking about after graduation. I don't have anything to be after I graduate, like our friends do."

"Lyndie, what brought this on?" Elphie said.

"Just a combination of what Chaxi said, our talk this morning and sitting here sketching and thinking." Glinda said, still looking out of the window.

"Let's go upstairs and talk my precious." Elphie said.

"Can we just stay here? It's private enough for now and I like this view." Glinda said.

"Of course Lyndie. You have things to do after graduation." Elphie said.

"Oh I know. But it's not the same." Glinda said then was quiet for a time.

"I think the reason I continued to talk about Ev and your fellowship is because that was something for me to be. The wife of a Conberg Fellow. Is that how you say it? Conberg Fellow?"

"It is. But Lyndie you'll be my wife or my fiancé no matter what." Elphie said as she caressed Glinda's hands.

"I know and that is the very best thing in all of Oz." Glinda said.

"It doesn't make sense, I guess but like you have fears of going to Ev, I have fears of what I'll be like when I'm not in school anymore. Will I still be me? Focusing on getting you to Ev, taking care of you while you work there, Just being the wife of a Conberg Fellow seemed like a good thing to be. Silly, I know." Glinda said.

"I don't think it is so silly. I've wondered that about myself in a way. Will I be different as a chemist than I was as a student." Elphie said.

"I can't imagine you changing at all. But if you did, I'd still love you with all of my heart. And you can be anything you want. All though I'm not sure that you are required to be anything at all, except yourself. And my fiancé of course." Elphie smiled.

"I guess not. I really do want to get married this fall. It makes not being a student anymore less frightening. But I know that's not a reason to get married." Glinda said.

"You know our lives really are going to change aren't they?" Elphie said.

"And in ways I can't imagine."

"Oh I can imagine some ways." Glinda giggled.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Elphie chuckled.

"We do. Want to do it while walking in the snow?" Glinda asked.

"I think I'd like that. Let's go bundle up." Elphie smiled as she rose from the sofa and held her hand out to Glinda.

"And we can warm up both before we bundle and after we unbundle." Glinda whispered into Elphie's ear with a sly giggle.


	202. Chapter 202

Elphie kissed the nape of Glinda's neck, one of her arousal spots. Glinda moaned softly and Elphie could feel the vibrations on her lips and she tickled the spot with her tongue.

"Oh Oz Elphie." Glinda murmured into Elphie's ear then took advantage of the proximity to lightly nibble on and tickle Elphie's earlobe as her hands caressed wherever they could reach. Their bodies were intertwined and were constantly but subtly shifting as legs caressed legs, hands wandered over heated skin and lips searched out spots on which to lavish attention.

"I love you Lyndie." Elphie whispered in response then started to very slowly kiss her way down Glinda's chest.

She focused on the sensation of Glinda's warm skin on her lips and fingers as well as the feel of her love's hands moving lightly around her body and her soft vocalizations, trying to will those experiences to engage her in the way that they always did. Her lips embraced the most sensitive part of Glinda's breast and Glinda gasped softly as her body started to squirm slightly.

"Mmmmmm that feels soooooooooooo good." Glinda half sighed half moaned as her hand slid up to Elphie's breasts. Her fingers did their best to tickle and caress as Elphie's lips and tongue teased and tormented. Eventually, Glinda started to slowly shift their position with the cues of touches and kisses that had developed between them, so that her lips could give and receive the same delights that Elphie's were. Their movements were like their waltz, flowing and elegant. It took quite a while but in due course, Glinda sighed with sheer contentment and arousal as she savored the feel and taste of Elphie's breasts.

Elphie responded to Glinda's cues as she slowly shifted to the less dominate position. With each kiss, caress and arousing touch her body attempted to lure her brain into fully experiencing the delights that were unfolding. She felt Glinda's legs shifting and felt one of them press against her delicate area, something that she had done to Glinda several times during the position shift.

"Lyndie, I can't." Elphie gasped softly as her brain rejected what her body wanted.

"I can't." she repeated miserably as she cupped Glinda's cheek.

Even in her very aroused state Glinda heard those words and quickly but not very gracefully rolled away from Elphie, landing on her back beside her as she let out an involuntary grunt of displeasure. She took several deep breaths and let them out slowly, forcing her body to settle. Elphie had stopped them before for one reason or another but never when they were this engaged in the process.

"Damnit." Elphie said softly as she saw and heard Glinda struggling to settle herself.

"I'm sorry my precious girl."

"No swearing in bed Elphie." Glinda said through a hard exhale. She had regained a bit of control over herself so she focused in on Elphie.

"And no apologies. You know better than that." She managed then took one more deep, calming breath before rolling over to face her love.

"It seems warranted. Lyndie, you were so clo…."

"Shhhhhhhh my love. Don't." Glinda said she could feel Elphie's extreme distress but no fear, panic or any of the other things that usually caused her to stop their amorous activities.

"It doesn't matter. If you can't, I can't." Glinda said gently as she caressed Elphie's cheek.

"We both know that is not technically true." Elphie replied.

"You're nitpicking now." Glinda chuckled lightly.

"Fine then. If you can't, I do not want to." She smiled reassuringly. She was a little frustrated and knew that she had a right to be. But if Elphie stopped their sexual activity, for whatever reason, no matter what they were doing, it stopped. That was the way it was, the way it would always be and the way she wanted it.

"Lyndie…." Elphie started but Glinda hushed her with a series of soft kisses and cheek caresses. Whenever Elphie's lips were free she tried to speak, only to be met with another kiss.

"That's better." Glinda smiled when Elphie resigned herself to the inevitable.

"Now. What is the matter my love?"

Elphie pulled Glinda close to her and sighed.

"You and Chaxi have told me numerous times that sex is as much mental as it is physical. My body was willing, but my brain wouldn't engage properly. I couldn't concentrate effectively on what was happening." Elphie said.

"You just weren't in the mood for sex my love. It happens from time to time. To most people." Glinda chuckled.

"You could have said something."

"I wasn't aware that I wasn't in the mood, at least not at first. Then there didn't really seem to be any logical reason for me not to be. I just couldn't get my brain to engage the same way my body was. It made no sense because we had such a wonderful afternoon and a very romantic evening." Elphie said.

"Brains are complicated. Especially yours." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie's forehead.

"I've heard Dani, others and even Jilla talk about not being in the mood to have sex." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her skeptically.

"Even Chaxi has said that it happens to most everyone at one time or another and it can be for any reason at all. Even something that seems insignificant."

"She has said that." Elphie agreed.

"So you know that it stands to reason that one day even I might not be in the mood to make love." Glinda giggled and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"Okay, it's not likely but you have to admit it is possible." She added through her giggles.

"Well you have taught me that anything is possible so yes, I admit it is indeed possible." Elphie said with a light chuckle.

"I just don't understand why, after everything that we did and how romantic everything was, I couldn't get in the mood." Elphie said.

"Elphie, I am of the opinion that the mood, at least for sex, isn't something that you have to get into. It either is or isn't." Glinda said.

"That seems a bit simplistic." Elphie smiled.

"Perhaps. But if you have to get into the mood for sex then maybe you are not meant to have sex then." Glinda said.

"That makes a certain amount of sense." Elphie agreed.

"I'm over thinking this aren't I?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Maybe, but with reason." Glinda smiled then kissed Elphie's forehead again.

"But instead of trying to figure out what happened or more accurately what didn't happen, I'd rather lie here, snuggled together naked, with the light of the fire flickering on us, reliving our wonderful afternoon and romantic evening. If the reason for your lack of mood surfaces, that's great. If not, we'll just chalk it up to these things happen."

"Sweet Oz but I love you. I know you told me no apologies, but I know that you were…frustrated at the abrupt cessation of our activities and…" Elphie said.

"Yes, I was." Glinda interrupted.

"But you were frustrated too, for different reasons. Or possibly some of the same reasons." She added with a giggle.

"But even though I am no longer that way, you are. So let's go on that walk down recent memory lane then take it from there." She added as sternly as her giggles would let her.

"Can we start our metaphorical walk with you telling me why you conjured a scarves, gloves and hats for those animals made out of snow that we saw on the path.

"They were chilly of course." Glinda grinned then got a case of the giggles at the look on Elphie's face.

-x-

After some soft kisses and another thwarted apology attempt from Elphie they started to talk about their afternoon and evening. All bundled up, gloved hand in gloved hand they walked through the gently falling snow to the lake and found a free face to face swing that was in a small gazebo type structure. Just like they had before, they got hot drinks before they settled in. They laughed as they commented on the people having snowball fights, building snowmen, sliding down the small hills and otherwise enjoying the snow. They talked some about Ev, classes and whatever else came up. Glinda sketched and Elphie just watched her and the others as she let her mind wander. When it started snowing harder they decided to go back to the Inn. Glinda insisted that Elphie use her umbrella, even though her hooded cloak provided ample protection from the wet flakes. On the way back, they noticed that someone had built snow squirrels, ducks, turtles and other small animals. Glinda gleefully conjured small, colorful hats and scarves for them, delighting in the amused comments from people that passed by.

The wind had kicked up a little and the temperature had dropped since they left the Inn and by the time they were back up in their room they were both a little chilled so Glinda suggested an immediate and shared bath of warm oil. They quickly divested themselves of their outer garments then Elphie, took care of music and ceiling sparkling while Glinda got the tub ready. Once they were immersed in the warm oil and their chill was gone, they spent quite a while exchanging back, leg, arm, hand and feet massages as well as kisses of all varieties. After a slow sensual toweling off when finally got out of the tub, there was a candlelit dinner then naked dancing, both in front of a crackling fire. It was a very expressive tango that sent them tumbling, intertwined into bed.

"That really was a grand tango." Glinda giggled.

"You are very nimble sweetheart. Maybe next time your leg could make it all the way to my…"

"Lyndie!" Elphie interrupted blushing furiously.

"Well your foot did caress my bottom." Glinda grinned.

"Not on purpose." Elphie smiled.

"You are rather nimble yourself my sweet. Not to mention sneaky."

"All's fair in love and tangos." Glinda replied with a giggle.

"One of these days we will let our inner acrobats out to play."

"We have inner acrobats?" Elphie asked highly amused.

"All evidence seems to indicate that we do." Glinda chuckled.

"And we have a lifetime to prove it correct."

"Lyndie I was thinking about this while we were on the swing." Elphie said and Glinda sat up on her elbow and looked at Elphie with a big grin on her face.

"You were thinking about acrobatic sex on a swing?" Glinda bubbled excitedly.

"What? No, of course…" Elphie started then smiled as she realized she was being teased.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" She added with a light chuckle.

"Yep." Glinda laughed merrily as she fell back onto the pillows.

"Fair enough." Elphie smiled.

"Oh no." She added seeing the look on Glinda's face. Glinda recognized the look on Elphie's and lapsed into a giggle fit.

"Too late Elphie." Glinda grinned when her giggles subsided.

"It's on the list. But to be fair, the swing part was already there. I just added the acrobatic part."

"Well this does add an interesting aspect to what I was actually thinking about while we were sitting on the swing." Elphie said, choosing her words carefully.

"And what was that?" Glinda replied.

"Our lifetime, in a way." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda back into a snuggle.

"How fun. Maybe not as fun as acrobatic sex on a swing. But fun." Glinda giggled. Elphie chuckled softly, shook her head and kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Lyndie, there is no reason why we should not get married this fall. None at all. I still want to talk to your parents but I think we should just decide to do it and tell them that instead of discussing options with them. And then, as you say we can take it from there." Elphie said.

"What brought this on sweetheart?" Glinda asked.

"You. Listening to you chatter about what our wedding would look like if there were a really early snow. I also thought about what you said earlier. How you really wanted to get married this fall because it makes not being a student anymore less frightening. But you don't think it's a reason to get married." Elphie said and Glinda nodded her encouragement for her to continue.

"But we do not need a reason to do it this fall. We are going to be married. That is a fact. Whether or not we do it this fall or next it will still have to be worked in with my studies and there will be Colwen Grounds issues and other things. It could also possibly snow early, either time."

"Ah… that's where you wandered off to." Glinda smiled, remembering their quiet time on the swing.

"You were reorganizing your mental cubby holes."

"I suppose that is accurate." Elphie chuckled.

"It doesn't make as much sense saying it out loud as it did in my head but you have said that we do not need a reason to have sex, only reasons not to. This is like that. We do not need a reason to get married this fall, only a reason not to. I cannot see a reason not to. Although I think I was trying."

"My love I think we have discovered the reason why your brain could not join your body in the fun earlier. It was very busy, in the background, sorting and processing things that it considered far more urgent than sex." Glinda giggled and Elphie thought for a beat.

"That seems entirely plausible." Elphie agreed.

"And perhaps I should be offended at that." Glinda grinned.

"But I think that your brain and the way it works is sexy as all get out. Even if it is working at cross purposes to your body." She added with a giggle.

"I love you Lyndie. Right now, so much it is frightening." Elphie whispered.

"I am familiar with that feeling." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a very nice kiss that led to many more.

X

"Lyndie, it really is time to go." Elphie called after a knock on the door. They had stayed up very late talking and Elphie had let Glinda sleep as late as she could. That turned out to be a mistake because it had ended up with Glinda scrambling to get ready to leave.

"I know, I know." Glinda called from the bathroom as Elphie went to open the door.

"Good morning Miss Elphaba." Ovier smiled.

"Mr. Frama is here."

"Thank you Ovier. Please tell him that we will be right there." Elphie smiled feeling a bit flustered. Glinda usually handled these sort of interactions.

"I will. May I get your bags?" Ovier asked.

"Yes please." Elphie said and Ovier came into the room and picked up their large valise, Glinda's art satchel and Elphie's book bag. He accepted his gratuity and smiled at Elphie as he left, ignoring her deep blush.

"Lyndie." Elphie called again.

"I'm coming there is no need to yell." Glinda grinned as she came out of the bathroom still working on her ponytail.

"I was not yelling." Elphie smiled. Glinda had insisted on a quick bath that turned out to be not so quick. She had ended up eating toast and fruit to hold her until brunch, while she was getting ready. She went over to Glinda, assisted her with her hair then gave her a kiss. Glinda wiggled happily, returned the kiss and went over to the breakfast tray to get the last piece of toast.

"I'm ready." Glinda giggled as she grabbed her purse.

"Finally." Elphie said with mock exasperation.

"Come on Elphie, let's go. " Glinda giggled as she took Elphie's hand.

"We don't want to keep Mr. Frama waiting."

Glinda was in a good mood despite being very hard to rouse and get going. She finished up the toast in the elevator then bubbled her way through the lobby with Elphie in tow. Their talk last night had helped get things in perspective and they had both agreed that they had let romance get the better of them and should have just kept talking, especially since that was the reason they had come to the Stone Hearth in the first place.

"Hi Mr. Frama." Glinda said with a big smile as they approached the end of the area covered by the awning. It was still snowing so Mr. Frama was waiting there with an umbrella.

"Good morning girls. Did you enjoy your say?" Mr. Frama smiled.

"We did and guess what" Glinda bubbled.

"We are getting married in October. You'll get an invitation. I hope you and your wife can come." She said excitedly and Elphie actively hid her alarm.

"Well congratulations. I wouldn't miss it." Mr. Frama said sincerely as he held an umbrella over Elphie as they walked to the carriage.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" Elphie said softly as soon as the door to the carriage was closed.

"Why did you tell Mr. Frama that?"

"We are telling people, remember? We talked about it last night." Glinda said feeling Elphie's concern.

"Our friends. Telling our friends." Elphie said.

"Mr. Frama's knows about us and is supportive. He is helpful and funny too. He is our friend, isn't he?" Glinda said carefully trying not to sniffle.

"I guess he is. But…" Elphie started then saw the look on Glinda's face.

"You know what. No buts. Tell everyone Lyndie. I am being ridiculous." Elphie said sincerely then kissed Glinda softly.

"Not ridiculous my love. Cautious." Glinda smiled.

"We talked about that last night too."

"Yes we did. We are getting married in October." Elphie smiled.

"We are getting married this October." Glinda bubbled as she bounced with excitement on the seat. She tried to get Elphie to bounce along, figuring that she wouldn't. But to her surprise and absolute delight, Elphie indulged her with a chuckle and two little bounces.

"Sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said as she threw her arms around Elphie's neck. She kissed her, hugged her then looked at her seriously.

"Great Oz. We are getting married this October." Glinda said.

"We need a plan." She added seriously and Elphie did something she rarely did. She laughed heartily as she pulled a now giggling Glinda into a fierce hug.

"I love you my sweet, precious planner." Elphie smiled.

X

A/N: Sorry this is so short but life intruded, as it tends to do. mecelphie


	203. Chapter 203

Glinda looked out of the big window that was in the sitting area near the empath room watching the snow fall. In the two and a half weeks since she and Elphie had returned from the Stonehearth Inn it had snowed almost everyday. It had made life interesting, annoying, inconvenient, and really fun all at the same time. She looked out over the scene below and saw people having snowball fights and building all sorts of snow sculptures, snowmen and forts. The whole campus was full of such things. Some Third Year art students thought it would be fun to have a snow sculpture contest, which had in essence turned the campus grounds into an art museum of sorts. Some engineering grad students had constructed a big snow maze that had become very popular.

Glinda chuckled as she watched one group of girls trying to decide how to dress their snowman. She, Elphie, Dani and Manif and some of their friends had built many different types of snowmen, women and animals on the front lawn of Fosswood and all of them were dressed in different ways. One of her favorites was a snowman dressed in a pair of Manif's swimming trunks and wearing a type of glasses with dark lenses meant to shield eyes from the sun. Her very favorite, however was a snowwoman that Manif had more or less managed to tint green with food coloring.

They were having lots of fun with the snow, building things, playing snow croquette, sliding down hills and taking walks but there had also been some problems. The day after getting back from the Stonehearth an almost blizzard started and continued for days, dumping heavy wet snow and making going anywhere impossible. The electricity was off at Fosswood for nearly two days and tree branches fell under the weight of the snow. One large one fell on the carriage house, breaking windows and a putting hole in the roof. The day after the wind and heavy snowed died down some of Dani's brothers showed up to magically clear snow from the roof of the oldest part of the house because Granny was afraid that it would collapse. They had stayed overnight and helped with the carriage house and clearing the driveways the next day. That was tense for everyone but they managed to get through it.

Glinda looked at the clock in the corner and wiggled happily because Elphie would be there soon. She had the evening free and was going to go with her and Dani to the Arts Center. Manif found out about this and didn't want to be left out of the fun so he got someone to cover his class and he was coming along. They were going to have dinner at the Gallery Café, something they had not done in far too long. Bouncing with anticipation Glinda made her way to the empath room to gather her things.

Once she was there she sat on the sofa, fingered her engagement ring and thought about how hard it was to not shout from the rooftops or write in large pink glitter letters that she and Elphie were getting married this coming October. On the way back from the Stonehearth they had talked about it and agreed that as exciting as it had been to tell Mr. Frama they shouldn't really tell anyone else until they told Glinda's parents and Paszor. The exception to this was Dani and Manif because Glinda knew that she would not be able to hold it in. One of the first things that they did upon returning to Fosswood was tell their best friends that they had set a wedding month. Since the storm made the possibility of Samion and Gwenot being able to come down to Shiz the next Friday unlikely they turned the time they were stranded together because of the blizzard into an extended congratulatory and preliminary planning session as well as a teasing session for Manif and Elphie as they tweaked their initial plan.

Once they were able to get into town the first thing they did was send a wire to Glinda's parents telling them that they were all right and asking them to please come to Shiz as soon as they could because they had a surprise that they wanted to discuss. They received a reply back a few days later saying that the storm caused various kinds of disruptions to services but they would be there in time for dinner on Friday. It was a week later than they had planned but at least they were coming. The tweaks they made to their initial plan involved telling Elphie's advisors to make sure that she would be able to have some time after fall break and talking to Xafin to make sure he could fit the wedding in now that he was a professor. Professor Thiol assured her that even if she did not get the Conberg Fellowship, time for her wedding activities could be accommodated. Xafin was thrilled and said that the Wizard himself wouldn't be able to keep him away from the Thropp-Upland wedding. These things had given Glinda a small outlet for her wedding excitement but it was getting harder with each day.

"Hey Glinda." Dani said as she came into the empath room.

"Elphaba and Manif will be here any minute. I thought you'd be ready and waiting."

"I was just being grateful that my parents will be here in two days. Keeping fun and exciting things inside is exhausting." Glinda chuckled.

"Well we are all very proud of you, you have done a very good job." Dani smiled.

"Even if we've had to nudge, elbow and outright interrupt you a few times." She added with a laugh.

X

"Does Glinda know that the only reason that you are going to the Arts Center is because Xaf will be there?" Manif asked as he and Elphie walked across campus.

"What?" Elphie said distractedly

"That's not why I'm going. I didn't even know that he was going to be there."

"I know. I just had to get your attention." Manif replied.

"You've been ignoring me and I can't see why when you have your hood up."

"Just assume that it is because you are being juvenile." Elphie said with a light chuckle. It wasn't snowing all that hard and her umbrella would have been enough but she had her hood up because Manif kept getting into snowball fights with people they passed by and he had insisted that she put her hood up just in case.

"Is Xafin really going to be at the Arts Center?"

"Yep." Manif said then sprinted a few steps ahead of Elphie, turned to face her and started to walk backwards, matching her stride.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Elphie asked as she came to a stop.

"I want to make sure that you are not making faces at me while we talk." Manif grinned.

"I do not make faces at people. " Elphie said then started to walk again.

"Oh yes you do." Manif chuckled merrily as he kept in perfect step with her.

"Not intentionally. But suit yourself." Elphie said then smiled slightly as she slowed her step just a bit.

"If you walk like this all the way to the Sorcery Building without falling on your ass, I'll let you pay for dinner."

"Deal." Manif said enthusiastically then almost immediately tripped on a little mound of frozen snow that was on the path and fell backwards into a snow bank. Without breaking stride Elphie step around him and kept on walking, chuckling audibly.

"Hey." Manif called as he attempted to get out of the snow bank as nonchalantly as possible.

"I technically did not fall on my you know what." He added with a chuckle as he tried to catch up. Elphie's only response was to lower her hood and look at him with an amused look on her face.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as Manif and Elphie got to the steps of the Sorcery Building. Since Elphie and Manif were running just a little late she and Dani had decided to meet them outside.

"Manif, why are you covered in snow?" Dani asked with a chuckle as Glinda gave Elphie a hug.

"Because her fiancé…" Manif said pointing to Glinda.

"Has an evil streak."

Glinda looked at Elphie, who merely smiled.

"Do we want to ask?" She asked Dani.

"Why not? It will at least be amusing." Dani chuckled as she brushed snow off of Manif's overcoat.

As they walked to meet Mr. Frama Elphie provided her brief and concise version of what happened. Once they were settled in the carriage and on their way to the Arts Center Manif gave his far more colorful and dramatic account, which Elphie felt the need to correct every so often. Since Glinda and Dani refused to take sides and threatened to just drop them off at home if they did not settle it quickly and civilly, they agreed to just do what they usually did and split the bill. The rest of the trip was spent catching up on the past couple of days, which had been very hectic.

X

Frawlk confirmed that Xafin was indeed at the Arts Center and told the four friends that he was working on a possible concert to help celebrate the twenty-fifth anniversary of the Arts Center, which was in the summer.

Since they had some time before Dani and Glinda's art class they decided to go say hello. They went to his usual practice room but were told that he was working in one of the small auditoriums. Since none of them had been in one of the newly constructed mini music halls, as the students called them, they made their way there. When they got to the one where Xafin was supposed to be they went in but did not see him right away in the dimly lit room.

"Wait. Elphie, something's wrong." Glinda said quietly as they were getting ready to leave.

"What Lyndie?" Elphie replied, immediately concerned.

"I don't know. I feel really strong flutters of despair or…I'm not sure but it's not happy at all." Glinda said.

"Xafin? You here?" Manif called loudly not wanting to take any chances.

"Manif?" They heard Xafin say as the saw him stand up from the last seat in the front row.

"Yep. And entourage." Manif chuckled as they made their way towards him.

"Our resident empath felt something that concerned her and that concerned us."

"I'm fine. Just in a bit of a musician's funk." Xafin said with a sad smile. Glinda sensed there was more but didn't want to pry.

"I'll get it worked out."

"Ah, well if that's anything like a sorcerer's funk, my condolences." Manif said as he patted Xafin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your funk. Let us know if we can help." Glinda said sincerely as she gave Xafin a hug. Xafin saw something in Glinda's eyes and nodded.

"I really didn't mean to pry."

"No harm done. I should probably get back to work anyway." Xafin smiled.

"Well we will leave you to it." Manif said.

"Just remember what you tell me at least twice during every lesson, 'let it go to get it going'" Elphie smiled.

"I do not know if it applies or not. But it always encourages me."

"Thanks Elphaba. I'll do that." Xafin chuckled.

Xafin watched his friends walking back up the short aisle and mentally kicked himself. It was meeting and getting to know Elphaba that had finally pushed him into doing something about this song funk he had been getting in and out of for years. This was the final push he needed and he knew it.

"This day or never Xafin." He said to himself as he sprinted up the aisle.

"Hey you all." Xafin called when he reached the doorway. The four stopped and turned towards him and he motioned them back.

"I could use your help." He said when they were close enough so he did not have to yell.

"If you have time."

"Of course we do." Glinda said brightly. Dani was getting ready to say something about class but the look on Elphie's face at the moment told her to just follow Glinda's lead.

"We do." Manif smiled as Dani and Elphaba nodded. He figured that if Glinda was willing to forego her human forms class, there was a good reason. Exchanging glances among themselves, they followed Xafin back into the small auditorium.

-x-

"Okay." Xafin said as he sat down on the edge of the small stage facing his friends.

"When Elphaba reminded me to 'let it go to get it going' I realized that I was being a hypocrite. A massive one. And if I did not rectify that now, I never would." He said then was quiet for a few beats. Glinda got up from her seat and went over to him. Since the stage was not a full sized one, Xafin's cheek was just about in kissing range so she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"We all love you Xafin and we are listening." Glinda said with a smile.

"And I apologize but your feelings are very pronounced." She added as she sat back down.

"Look Xafin, you gave me what I needed to get back together with my cherished Dani. Whatever we can do to help, you've got it." Manif said and Dani nodded.

"I am in full agreement." Elphie said.

"You gave me music. Real, unfettered, honest music that brings me great joy. Just tell us how we can help."

"Wow. You and Manif agreed on something. I sort of have to spill my guts now." Xafin chuckled and the others did too.

"I've been getting in and out of this same funk for years and years and all because of a song. A song I started writing ten years ago but never really finished, until Elphaba generously allowed me access to that wonderful music library at Jon's House. When I saw all of the wonderful pieces that your friend Walik never finished, all of the emotions left unexpressed, I knew right then that I was not honoring myself, my gift or my wife by leaving the song unfinished." Xafin said.

"You're married?" Manif and Glinda said almost in unison and with true surprise. Elphie arched her eyebrows and Dani gaped.

"I'm a widower actually. My wife died ten years ago." Xafin said.

"Oh great Oz." Glinda sniffled.

"You were only eighteen."

"We got married not too long before we graduated from high school. We were going to come to Shiz together and make beautiful music. I started the song in question as a theme song of sorts. She got sick four months after our wedding and died three months later." Xafin said with a catch in his voice.

"Oh." Glinda said as a sob escaped. She bounded over and gave Xafin a hard hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Xafin said when Glinda let him go.

"It's okay. Go on, we're listening." Glinda sniffled as she returned to Elphie. She saw Manif dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief and put her head on Elphie's shoulder. Elphie wrapped her arms around her sensitive love and kissed the top of her head.

"The doctors never could pinpoint what was wrong. I spent all of the money I earned from playing parties, weddings and the like on treatments, doctors and hospitals but nothing helped. My parents helped as they could but we were far from wealthy. Povna's great aunt, who she lived with, helped as much as she could too. That was the money that I had saved for us to go to Shiz. I mourned and moped around for years after that. My parents eventually got me to attend the local college and that helped but it was Povna's great aunt Athija that gave me the kick in the butt that I needed to finally get to Shiz. She gave me a very stern lecture about honoring my gift and not dishonoring the memory of my wife, all of the money she had saved from canning apricots and a letter that my wife had written for me to read when I went on to Shiz." Xafin said as Glinda alternated between sniffling and sobbing into Elphie's snow cloak that she had placed over her shoulder.

"She also said 'let it go to get it going' as she shoved me out the door." He added with a smile and Glinda could feel a weight lift from him and that made her cry more.

"She'll be all right." Elphie said when Xafin looked at her with true concern and Glinda nodded.

"That's just all so sad. But I bet your wife is very proud of you." Glinda sniffled.

"I'd like to think so. She always wanted me to be a doctor of music so I could heal the world with songs." Xafin smiled.

"Oh great Oz." Glinda sniffled then buried her head in Elphie's shoulder again.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to digress like that. I've never told anyone that story and I just realized that may have been part of the general problem." Xafin said.

"I'm glad we could lend you our ears. And I'm glad it helped." Manif said.

"It really did help. But that wasn't the reason I asked you to come back." Xafin said.

"I asked you back to listen to my song because I figured that finally singing it to an audience would break the funk I was in. I guess it was all more tied together than I thought."

"Things like this can be very complicated." Elphie agreed.

"No kidding." Dani added.

"You've have never sung this song in ten years?" Glinda asked as she composed herself.

"It was unfinished and untouched from the time my wife died until I went to Frottica for your engagement party. I thought about trying to work on it but never could. When your mother-in-law gave me permission to finish Walik's Moon River song I knew that I couldn't leave my own song unfinished so I finished the lyrics and melody right there at the piano in the music office." Xafin said and Glinda wiggled happily.

"Oh I'll bet Byjon and Walik were so pleased." Glinda grinned as she applauded softly.

"There certainly is a…creative spirit to that place." Xafin smiled.

"I know, isn't there?" Glinda bubbled and Elphie nodded.

"Between then and now I've tweaked the lyrics, added orchestrations and got it in shape, very slowly. As a matter of fact the first time it has ever been played in its entirety was about half an hour before you came in. I finished the last of the orchestrations last week at the same time I started your surprise. I tend to… oops." Xafin said when he realized what he just said.

"Uh-oh." Dani chuckled as Glinda started to bounce.

"You have a surprise for us." Glinda asked excitedly.

"I do. I started it right after you two asked me to do your wedding but can we please just forget I let it slip. I was going to tell you about it next week, when I've got it worked out." Xafin said.

"Please." He added

"I can't wait to see or hear what it is but I will. Not a word more." Glinda said with a bright smile and Elphie arched an eyebrow while Dani and Manif chuckled and shook their heads.

"I mean it. I want to hear about Xafin's song. That's why we are here after all. Please finish what you were saying Xafin." She added with a grin.

"I will. Thank you." Xafin smiled.

"It was my intention to sing that song out loud tonight, to hear it somewhere other than my head but I couldn't. Thus the funk."

"Maybe you couldn't get it going until you let it go." Manif said with a chuckle and Xafin nodded as he hopped off the stage.

"Maybe. But whatever it is I not only feel ready to sing it, I can't wait to." Xafin smiled.

"Will you all stay to hear the debut of This is the Moment? I need to go get my ensemble back."

"Are you kidding? We'd be honored." Glinda said enthusiastically.

"I'm looking forward to it." Elphie smiled.

"Us too." Manif said.

"Great. I'll be back in a bit." Xafin said then sprinted off.

As they waited for Xafin to return they processed what he had told them a little bit and Elphie made sure that Glinda was all right emotionally. Their discussion died down as the already dim lights in the auditorium dimmed even further. A few beats later the lights on the stage went up and they could see the musicians and the hear the introductory melody started.

"I love it already." Glinda whispered and Elphie nodded as the haunting tune built and Xafin walked onto the stage.

"_This is the moment. This is the day…"_ Xafin sang with a hint of hesitation in his voice

"_When I send all my doubts and demons on their way. Every endeavor, I have made – ever. Is coming into play, is here and now – today." _He sang as if explaining something.

"_This is the moment. This is the time. When the momentum and the moment are in rhyme._

_Give me this moment. This precious chance. I'll gather up my past. And make some sense at last."_ The tension of the song was building as Xafin allowed the inherent power of the words and music to emerge. Elphie was captivated by the lyrics, easily able to identify with them. Manif and Dani were doing the same thing as they shifted in their seats focusing all their attention to the stage.

"_This is the moment, when all I've done. All the dreaming, scheming and screaming become one. This is the day. See it sparkle and shine. When all I've lived for. Becomes mine! For all these years. I've faced the world alone, And now the time has come, to prove to them I've made it on my own! This is the moment. My final test. Destiny beckoned. I never reckoned, second best. I won't look down. I must not fall. This is the moment. The sweetest moment of them all!" _Glinda could feel the emotion that Xafin felt as he sang and tears started to roll down her face. It was clear that end of the song was approaching and Elphie held Glinda's hand for dear life as she anticipated where this ride would go.

"_This is the moment! Damn all the odds! This day, or never. I'll sit forever, with the gods! When I look back. I will always recall. Moment for moment. This was the moment. The greatest moment of them all!" _ Xafin sang with intensity, raising his hands as he drew out the end of the song. As soon as the last note was played Glinda was up out of her chair and heading for the stairs to the stage as the others followed behind her applauding, whistling and cheering.

Manif, Dani, Elphie and Glinda spent a long time congratulating Xafin and talking about how they related to those lyrics. Xafin talked a little bit more about how the lyrics evolved and they were caught up in a grand discussion of creative processing when someone came looking for them because Mr. Frama had arrived to pick them up. All of them were surprised at how long they had been in there.

"Glinda." Xafin said after all the goodbyes had been said and his four friends were leaving.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing. I can wait for a surprise if there is a really good reason. And this was a really, really good reason." Glinda smiled.

"Not for that." Xafin chuckled.

"For telling them that you felt something that concerned you. If you hadn't… well this moment would have slipped away."

"I'm glad I could help. I'm training to use my powers responsibly. But more than that, I just can't not do something if I think someone I care about might be in distress."

"I appreciate it. It did wonders for me, really." Xafin said.

"I don't want to overstep my bounds but I know a very good counselor, if you ever need to talk." Glinda said.

"I'll remember that. Thank you again." Xafin smiled.

"Thank you for honoring us with your song debut. It affected Elphie very deeply." Glinda smiled.

"High praise. I'll see you next week." Xafin smiled as he waved to the person calling him from the stage.

X

Elphie woke up with a start, disoriented, frightened and struggling to breathe. She looked around quickly taking in all the sights and sounds that she was able to process in that moment to convince herself that she was awake. When she was oriented she grabbed her dream journal off of the nightstand and hurried into her study so she wouldn't disturb Glinda.

She sat down hard in her chair and took several deep breaths before getting her glasses and pen from the table. She opened her journal and started to write down the images that were in her head before they faded. There was Glinda in a white silk nightdress with a spreading red blotch from a dream that she had before. Glinda being besieged by hurt, hate or some other negative emotions, crying out for her and she couldn't get there. She was wandering around a strange place searching for Glinda, who was in the same place searching for her but they never connected. And then there were the hands, the omnipresent hands. It frustrated and frightened Elphie that no matter what was going on in one of her nightmares the hands were always there. Sometimes they held her, sometimes they were grabbing and reaching and sometimes they were off in the distance or in the shadows but they were always there. Elphie tried to refocus on her dream but the only thing left were vague images of a carriage, a flower garden, trees and people she did not know. She slammed her dream journal shut in frustration then took a deep breath as she glanced at the clock. It was four-twenty in the morning. Since she knew that she would not be going back to sleep, Elphie went to the bathroom to get her robe then to her desk to get the pair of slipper socks that she knew Glinda always put in there for emergencies. As she put them on she thought about her precious girl's definition of emergency and some of the ones that had come up and she chuckled. She pursued that train of thought for a time, letting the absurdity of some of them and Glinda's giggle as she tried to justify them calm her. When she felt settled and focused she opened her journal and began to write.

X

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled as Elphie came over to the table in the café where she was sitting.

"Hello my sweet." Elphie said then gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek before holding out her hand to help her up.

"How was your test today?" She asked as they walked over to the serving counter.

"It was postponed. How's that pesky project of yours coming along?" Glinda asked.

"Not well. I think in this case negative results are going to be the results that I write up and focus my paper on what not to do instead of how to do it." Elphie said. They ordered their food then started to move down the line.

"Can you do that?" Glinda asked as she put glasses on their tray.

"Negative results are still results. And they are not always bad things." Elphie said as she poured tea for Glinda and cider for herself.

"Useful information can come from negative results."

"I can see that. It happens with potions sometimes too." Glinda said as she put salads on the tray.

"And Cook says it happens from time to time in the kitchen. She is convinced that is how melty cheese sandwiches came into being." She giggled as Elphie reached for a small bowl of fruit.

"Fig pudding or lemon cake?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Pudding." Glinda said. As Elphie put a small bowl of pudding on their tray Glinda took the bowl of creamy mushroom soup that was offered her. Elphie took the bowl of chicken noodle soup that was on the counter then picked up the tray.

"I'm glad that we were able to have lunch together today." Glinda said as she took items off of the tray and put them on the table.

"I am too. Changing my intern shifts so that I don't have to work this weekend while your parents are here really messed up our schedule this week." Elphie said then went to go put the tray on the stand.

"My turn." Glinda giggled as she held Elphie's chair for her when she returned.

"Thank you Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

As they ate lunch they talked about their days, what Glinda was going to do while Elphie was at the hospital and a little about her parents coming the next day. They didn't have much time together but it was nice. They flipped a coin to see who would walk whom to class and Glinda won. Since she had some time she walked Elphie all the way in and to her lab, greeting everyone she saw. She left Elphie at the door with a giggled don't blow anything up warning and a very quick, very chaste peck on the cheek both of which were the source of some good natured, tame ribbing from the other lab assistants.

X

"You're late." Glinda pouted as Elphie came into the room.

"How can I be late when I did not state a time that I would be home." Elphie said with a chuckle as she put her satchel down.

"It just feels like you are." Glinda said then accepted a hug and a kiss.

"Well go fuss at Manif. He cornered me while I was taking off my cloak to get my opinion on some new jokes. Why, I have no idea." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll take it up with him in the morning. And I heard those jokes. They were stupid." Glinda giggled.

"Dani told him that he would be sleeping on the sofa if he didn't stop telling them."

"Where did he hear them anyway?" Elphie asked.

"He found a joke book that someone left in the TA's office." Glinda chuckled.

"How was the hospital?"

"I was allowed to craft some pills." Elphie said.

"Of course the pharmacist in did not like my cutting style. He said that I was too loosey goosey." Elphie smiled.

"How dare he." Glinda huffed with narrowed eyes.

"What does that mean? In that context." She added.

"I have no idea but the junior pharmacist said that that is what he tells people when he can't find any real flaws to point out." Elphie chuckled.

"Don't worry about him my sweet. He is not a mean man at all. He is just a strict trainer and that is all right." She added as she pulled Glinda to her.

"Okay if you say so. But he must not know you at all. Loosey goosey you are most definitely not." Glinda laughed.

Since it was so late, Glinda had already done her homework, bathed and was already ready for bed. As Elphie got ready they chatted and fooled around a little bit then danced a few dances.

"Lyndie, I'd like to talk to you about something before you go to bed." Elphie said.

"Okay, Elphie." Glinda said, trying not to feel around as they settled on the sofa.

"Last night I had a bad dream." Elphie started.

"Oh no Elphie, that's awful. Why didn't you tell me?" Glinda said then gave Elphie a hug and a kiss.

"I am telling you. I didn't remember much and I wrote in my dream journal. But it was what I was thinking about afterward that I wanted to talk to you about. It's about you going to Ev." Elphie said.

"Elphie, you are not telling me that I cannot go to Ev with you. I will not allow you to. I am going." Glinda said with a little huff.

"No Glinda. That is not what I was going to tell you." Elphie said evenly and Glinda knew that she had miss stepped yet again.

"Elphie I'm sorry. Time-out. Do-over. Please." Glinda sniffled.

"All right Glinda, all right." Elphie said after pacing for a few beats.

"But I thought we settled this with Chaxi last week."

"We did, we did. Elphie I am sorry. I just jumped to conclusions. Chaxi said that given my insecurities and the fact that you have sent me away before and you have this overly protective streak it makes sense that would be my first thought. But I need to actively fight it and I didn't. I'm sorry." Glinda sniffled. Elphie sighed and sat back down pulling Glinda to her.

"I'm not angry Glinda. It's not like I haven't jumped to conclusions from time to time myself." Elphie said and Glinda giggled through her sniffles.

"But why would you think that I would want to spend six weeks without you, especially right after we get married?"

"I don't know. I don't think that. Can't we just chalk it up to me being tired and I promise I will be much more diligent." Glinda said.

"Okay Lyndie. But I have some real concerns about you being in Ev." Elphie said.

"I'm sorry that I was dismissive my love. I can listen now." Glinda said sincerely.

"Are you sure? I cannot take more bickering about this." Elphie said seriously.

"I'm sure. I know that going to foreign place for that long has some built in problems, I do. I'm just focused on the adventure of it all now." Glinda said.

"As you should be my sweet. You are our dreamer. I am our practicality." Elphie said.

"Talk to me my love. Please. I am sorry." Glinda said her eyes pleading forgiveness.

"Lyndie. Last night, or rather early this morning, I spent hours thinking about Xafin, Ev and a whole mishmash of convoluted things. I realized just now that most of them are probably because of my overly protective nature. And a few might just be plain old ridiculous. We can talk about those with your parents tomorrow. But there is one that I know is valid. And it frightens me." Elphie said.

"What is it sweetheart?" Glinda said.

"What if you suffer a severe empathic episode while you are in Ev and there is no one there to help you. It is possible because you will be in a strange place with strange people." Elphie said and Glinda's eyes widened as she realized that Elphie was right, it was possible. She did not think it was the crisis that Elphie was making it out to be but she knew that she had to tread carefully.

"You know Elphie, I didn't even consider that. And you are right it is possible." Glinda said.

"If you get to go. I promise I will discuss it with Dr. Bikloam. I'm positive that there are steps I can take. And it's possible that there is an empath counselor there at the University."

"It makes sense that there would be. I did not consider that." Elphie said.

"Elphie that was a very valid concern. I feel so…safe, loved and a lot of other things that you thought of it before I even did. I am very sorry I was dismissive." Glinda said.

"I know you are my sweet. We can talk about this tomorrow. But I'm glad you see my point." Elphie said.

"I do. I love you Elphie." Glinda said.

"And I you my sweet." Elphie replied.

X

"Elphie did you hear yet? Did they tell you yet?" Glinda said excitedly as Elphie sat down. They did not have long for lunch so the food was already there.

"I'm sorry Lyndie. No one has said anything about Ev." Elphie said.

"Drat! I wanted to tell Momsie and Popsicle. And that's not fair they said this week." Glinda pouted.

"They said we might know this week. Might." Elphie smiled.

"Whatever. It's still drat worthy." Glinda said.

"Yes it is." Elphie agreed.

"Did you sleep last night?" Glinda asked.

"Not much, but well. No dreams." Elphie said.

"I guess that will do." Glinda said.

"Lyndie. I was thinking earlier. You are going to be with your parents an hour or more before I get home. If you want to tell them about the wedding, please go ahead." Elphie said.

"Oh Elphie I want us to do that together." Glinda said.

"But I get your point. Thank you." She added with a giggle.

"You're welcome." Elphie smiled.

For the next ten minutes they chatted about their mornings then Elphie had to go. Dani came right after that to get lunch so Glinda stayed to keep her company. Her afternoon was much like her morning had been. She was excited, had trouble concentrating and looking at the clock every few minutes. After what seemed like weeks it was finally time to go get her parents from the train depot.

"Hi Momsie and Popsicle!" Glinda bubbled as she waved her arms and jumped up and down.

"Hi!"

"Hello my little Galindadoodle." Samion chuckled as he swept her up in a hug.

"I wish that you were happier to see us."

"Hello my darling." Gwenot said as she embraced her daughter.

"Could Elphaba not join you?" She asked.

"She will be home in about an hour.

"Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Upland. It is good to see you again. May I get your bags?" Mr. Frama said.

"Hello Mr. Frama. It is good to see you as well." Gwenot said.

"It is. And thank you." Samion said as he handed the driver their claim ticket.

"We were lucky to make it out." Samion said as he helped his wife then his daughter into the carriage.

"The track at Wittica was just repaired late last night."

"Elphie and I have set our wedding date for this fall break. We've already started planning." Glinda blurted out as Samion was getting into the carriage and both of her parents laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" She said then grinned.

"Oh I get it. Who won?"

"Your father owes me a massage." Gwenot smiled.

"That I do." Samion said.

"I thought you you'd want to get married right after graduation." He chuckled.

"Oh perish the thought Daddy. Planning a wedding by summer is….oh I don't even want to think about it. Fall is bad enough." Glinda said with a smile.

After blurting out the surprise Glinda was able to curtail any more talk about the wedding and they chatted about school on the way to Fosswood. After greeting Dani they went up to their room to freshen up and change for dinner, making it downstairs about five minutes before Manif and Elphie walked in.

"Okay. Now tell her in a firm motherly or fatherly way to spill." Manif said after the very enthusiastic greetings and tales of Glinda blurting.

"She has been holding that envelope like it was gold and has been very tight lipped." He chuckled and Glinda looked at Elphie.

"You got it." Glinda said excitedly.

"I was awarded the Conberg Fellowship in Chemistry." Elphie said and Glinda squealed and gave her a big hug.

X

A/N: The song Xafin performed is "This is the Moment" as sung by Constantine Maroulis on the Jekyll and Hyde 2012 Concept Recording


	204. Chapter 204

"Elphie, I am so proud of you!" Glinda bubbled for the third time as she hugged Elphie for the fourth time. Ever since Elphie had told them that she had been awarded the Conberg Fellowship in Chemistry she had been accepting hugs and congratulations from everyone; even Samion and Gwenot, who didn't know exactly what was going on.

"When to you have to accept or decline?" She asked as she danced her around a little.

"I have to let them know by the end of next week." Elphie said.

"Decline?" Manif asked as he cut in and tried to spin Elphie.

"I know that you do not want to be away from me and all my wit and wisdom for six weeks but that's no reason to not go to Ev." He added with a chuckle as Elphie used the spin to get away from Manif.

"Ev?" Samion asked.

"It's at The University of Ev, isn't that exciting?" Glinda said with a big smile.

"It would seem that way, yes. But some more information might help your father and I to better engage in the celebration." Gwenot said with a light chuckle.

"I apologize." Elphie said as she gave Manif a stern look. He merely kissed her cheek and started to dance with a very bubbly Glinda.

"I was not expecting this…sort of reaction. All though I suppose I should have."

"This is a big honor Elphie. Even Papa Paz said so." Glinda said.

"But, I apologize too. We'll explain everything."

"I will explain everything." Elphie said stressing the word I.

"So that you will get accurate information in an orderly fashion." She added leveling an amused look at Glinda and Manif who were still dancing around.

"We'd appreciate that darling." Gwenot laughed as Samion swept her into the dancing.

"Just because we do not know precisely why we are celebrating does not mean that we cannot join in." Samion chuckled.

"Manif you have corrupted my soon to be father in law." Elphie said.

"Nonsense darling." Gwenot smiled as she allowed Samion to dip her.

"He was like this long before he met Manif."

"Why don't I go get dinner on the table." Dani chuckled as Manif tried to pull her into the fray.

"I'll assist you." Elphie said with a smile.

"Elphie you can't leave. You are the guest of honor at this dance." Glinda pouted.

"She's right green girl." Manif chuckled.

"Elphaba, I'll go help Dani." Gwenot smiled.

"Yay!" Glinda giggled.

"That's the spirit." Manif grinned.

"All right. But I am not dancing with him." Elphie smiled as she ignored Manif's outstretched hand and went over to Samion.

"It's been a long hectic week." Dani said by way of explanation as she and Gwenot started to leave the sitting room.

"The snow has made us all a little punchy I think." She added with a chuckle.

"I understand. A bit of cabin fever was beginning to affect the household staff. Not to mention Nusee, who was not at all amused by all of the snow and ice." Gwenot chuckled.

"Gwenot, I'd like to talk to you about something, since we have a few minutes alone." Dani said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Certainly Dani." Gwenot smiled.

"I know that you all haven't discussed anything wedding yet but this is about that." Dani said.

"I'm intrigued." Gwenot smiled.

"What can I do to help with dinner?" She added as they entered the kitchen.

"Check on the stew and the bread?" Dani asked and Gwenot nodded.

"I'll set the table. I thought we could just eat in here tonight since dinner is simple and informal."

"This smells very good." Gwenot smiled as she took the lid off of the pot on the stove."

"Now, what is on your mind wedding wise." She said as she picked up a stirring spoon.

"When we were snowed in here last week, we all talked about the wedding quite a bit and even made some very preliminary plans. Well more like ideas really. The subject of an official wedding portrait came up."

"Ah yes. That will be an interesting endeavor. Who to trust to properly paint a green skinned bride." Gwenot smiled.

"Actually, we didn't even get that far. The reason I brought it up is because I have been planning on doing a portrait of Glinda and Elphaba, as a wedding gift." Dani said.

"Dani, what a wonderful idea. That will be a perfect gift." Gwenot said sincerely.

"I wasn't planning on it being formal, just a nice painting of the two of them. But it can be formal if the need is there. I have Glinda down pat because we sketch and paint one another frequently for art class. I've been practicing Elphaba and almost have her down as well. But Glinda doesn't know about any of this. I wanted it to be a surprise." Dani said.

"And what a marvelous surprise it will be." Gwenot said.

"I just thought you should know in case you need to guide the planning of that element in a particular direction." Dani smiled.

"Why Dani, are you insinuating that I will be a meddlesome mother of the bride?" Gwenot laughed as she took a loaf of bread out of the oven.

"Oh I'm not insinuating it. We are all counting on it." Dani chuckled. Gwenot laughed along with her and they chatted for a few minutes until Glinda came bouncing in holding Elphie's hand.

"Oh wow that bread smells good." She said excitedly.

"We do love Jash's spiced rye bread around here." Manif said then inhaled deeply.

"And it goes great with vegetable stew."

"I'm starving." Glinda grinned as Dani handed her then Manif a small piece of the bread.

"Oh yummy." She sighed.

When they were all settled at the table with big steaming bowls of hearty vegetable stew and thick slices of bread Elphie gave Samion and Gwenot the same explanation of the fellowship that she had given Glinda and her friends. She answered a few questions that her in-laws had then told them all the new things that she had found out about the types of research going on at the Ev Science Institute and the timetable.

"This does sound like quite an honor Elphaba." Samion smiled.

"I think that impromtu celebratory dance was warranted." He added with a chuckle.

"It is an honor and has some very exciting possibilities." Elphie said.

"And not just science ones." Glinda giggled.

"Can we safely assume that the reason you are getting married during fall break is so that you can go to Ev as a married couple?" Gwenot chuckled and Elphie, Glinda, Dani and Manif all chuckled.

"Not any more." Glinda giggled and Samion and Gwenot looked confused.

"Oh please don't fire up that whole mess again." Manif said with grin and Elphie glared at him.

"It was very complicated." Elphie said.

"It really was." Glinda said seriously.

"And there are lots of things we need to talk to you all about."

"Why don't we help clean up then we can have a nice long talk?" Gwenot smiled.

"You all go on and talk. Take some coffee and cake with you. Mani and I can get this." Dani said.

"Yep we can. The sooner they can get this settled the better off we will all be. This will she or won't she go to Ev is killing me." Manif chuckled.

"I'm tempted to go solely to get away from you for awhile." Elphie muttered.

"Elphie needs a parental talk before making a decision on Ev and we both have some concerns. That's the other reason we needed you to come down here, besides the wedding." Glinda said.

"Then let's get some coffee and cake and get this show on the road." Samion smiled.

X

"I feel so much better." Glinda said as she flopped onto her bed.

"I love a good talk with my parents."

"It was a bit of a one-sided talk but it did really help." Elphie said as she sat down beside her.

"My parents know what they are doing. Momsie was right. We got every thing out in the open now we should sleep on it and we will tackle it in the morning." Glinda said.

"Everything indeed." Elphie smiled.

"I'm glad that they thought that us going away to the Stonehearth was okay."

"Popsicle thought it was brilliant." Glinda giggled.

"A change of scenery does wonders to help sort out a difference of opinion." She said trying to imitate her father.

"Lyndie, why didn't you tell me that you had concerns about me not having proper attention in Ev if I got burned." Elphie said.

"I would have, if I knew that I did." Glinda chuckled.

"Once we started explaining things to my parents and they started asking questions stuff just came out. Like your concern about what the lab people in Ev would think of you seeing experiments work in your head. I tell you, Momsie's good…really good." Glinda chuckled.

"No argument from me. I still can't believe she actually told you to make a pro con list with your glitter wand." Elphie smiled.

"I can't believe that Popsicle sided with you in putting new clothes from Evian boutiques on the con as well as the pro list. They were supposed to be neutral." Glinda chuckled.

"I think I just needed to hear that my concerns were valid." Elphie said.

"Yeah, even my silly ones like what if there is no melon in Ev." Glinda said.

"Talking this all out tomorrow morning will be nice. I want to hear their thoughts on us going to Ev." Elphie said.

"Me too, even though I know that they will be supportive." Glinda said.

"Ev over breakfast. Wedding over lunch. I can't wait to tell Papa Paz that we have a date now. He knows about Ev, right?" Glinda asked.

"Not that I got the Fellowship, no. Word came in just as I was getting ready to leave the lab and he was not there." Elphie said.

"Oh boy, we get to tell him that too. Brunch is going to be fun." Glinda said then yawned.

"It will be busy." Elphie chuckled.

"Shall we get ready for bed?"

"Good idea. That was a long talk with my parents."

"Would you like dancing, baths, snuggling or baths, dancing, snuggling." Elphie chuckled.

"Surprise me." Glinda giggled.

"As long as it starts with kissing."

"That my sweet, is a given." Elphie smiled then leaned over Glinda and gave her a soft kiss to get things started.

X

"Well this visit has certainly taken a turn for the interesting." Samion said as he put the tray with their nightcaps on it down on the table.

"Truly. We were prepared for wedding discussions but this fellowship thing was a big surprise." Gwenot said as she sat down in the one chair that was in their room.

"What do you think about them going off to Ev for six weeks Gwen?" Samion asked as he handed Gwenot a glass of red wine.

"Thank you Sami." Gwenot smiled.

"I think it would be a very good thing for both of them." She added as Samion sat down on the bed with his brandy.

"We've heard from the Social Worker. Now what does the mother think?" Samion smiled and Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"The same thing really. But knowing that our little girl is so far away will be hard." Gwenot smiled.

"I know. We've always been able to get to her fairly quickly, like when she was ill with that bad bug. I hate the thought of her needing us and we can't be there." Samion said then sipped his brandy.

"The same thing you said when we decided to compel her to go to Shiz." Gwenot laughed.

"Maybe it's time to tell her what actually happened when we left her here."

"I don't think I'm quite ready for my little girl to know that her father bawled his eyes out." Samion chuckled.

"Perhaps we can tell them an edited version."

"I think we can do that." Gwenot smiled.

"Our little girl isn't little anymore Sami. We've known that for quite awhile now. It might be time for us to fully accept it. She is going to be married in… nine months."

"Getting married I can handle, now at least. On the last Saturday of their fall break I make no guarantees, but now I'm good with it." Samion chuckled.

"But the University of Ev is not only far away, it also has the reputation of being incredibly liberal."

"Says the man who has the same reputation in Frottica." Gwenot laughed.

"I know, I know." Samion chuckled.

"I just can't help but worry. About Elphaba as well."

"I understand Samion. Some worry is natural. But one thing about the liberal University of Ev that might help with some of that is the fact that them being a same sex couple is not likely to be a big issue there."

"That's true. From the sounds of things tonight they've given this a great deal of thought. And discussion, heated and otherwise." Samion smiled.

"That they have. I'm glad they at least tried to separate their wedding date from going to Ev." Gwenot said.

"I'm not sure that I understand. They said that's exactly what they did." Samion replied.

"And in their mind, for their purposes they did. But Glinda absolutely needing to accompany Elphaba if she went to Ev helped to inform their decision to marry this fall and on some level they both know that. They did an admirable job of putting it aside and exploring the other aspects of the issue. I am proud of them for that. And grateful to Chaxi for helping them." Gwenot said.

"That does make sense." Samion said then thought for a moment.

"I know all couples go through things but it just seems that our girls have issues even beyond the norm. And not just due to the fact that they are the same gender."

"I've thought that as well. Part is just due to their very different personalities and Elphaba's intellect. But I think that, whereas you and I and other couples did an in depth getting to know you during the so called honeymoon year, they are doing it now." Gwenot said.

"Oh that first year was a doozy, on many fronts." Samion chuckled.

"Wasn't it though." Gwenot smiled.

"And, in my opinion, I think it was necessary for them because they are a same sex couple and so young. I do not believe that they could have weathered Elphaba's father, Nessa and other things as well if they had courted in the usual way and not lived together.

"So I guess them going off to Ev will serve them well too. We know that they are going to settle in Frottica so this will give them a chance to really be on their own." Samion said.

"Yes, it will. Elphaba really wants to do this and I think she just wanted to hear from us that it is okay. She just needs reassurance for both her and Galinda. Deep down, they know they can do this. I sense it strongly." Gwenot smiled.

"But what if they can't Gwen? What if something bad really does happen that they can't cope with?" Samion said. Gwenot got up from the chair and sat down beside Samion on the bed. She looked into his eyes and cupped his cheek.

"It's a scary thought my treasure. It worries me as well. But they are strong, intelligent, resourceful girls individually and together even more so. We are just going to have to trust, just like we did when we brought Galinda to Shiz." Gwenot smiled then kissed Samion softly.

"Hearing all of their concerns and fears made me realize exactly how much there is out there. But you are correct about all of it. But even so, I have time to talk to Lofier about possible contacts for them in Ev, just in case." Samion said and Gwenot laughed lightly.

"I'm a father. It is my right to stack the deck where my daughters are concerned." Samion added with a smile.

"Yes it is Sami. And I expect nothing less." Gwenot smiled.

"And frankly, I think that Galinda and Elphaba expect it as well, in some form or other."

"I guess we will just wait and see how this plays out. And we can't forget, Elphaba's advisors in Munchkinland might tell her not to go." Samion said.

"That is true." Gwenot said and they were quiet for a few beats as they finished their nightcaps.

"We may just have to divide and conquer the worry load." Samion said with a chuckle.

"How do you mean?" Gwenot asked intrigued.

"I will try to stack the Ev deck while you try to get a wedding together in nine months." Samion laughed.

"Well, if nothing else it is at least going to be an interesting nine months." Gwenot laughed along.

X

"Good morning Manif." Samion said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Samion." Manif smiled.

"Can I get you some coffee before I go." Manif asked.

"Please. Where are you off to so early on a Saturday morning?"

"I'm tutoring a group of First Year Conjurers and this is the only time they all could meet. We are all still behind from the snow storm." Manif said as he handed Samion a cup of coffee.

"Dani is coming with me to catch up on grading papers. But we will be at Tyuron's at ten thirty to meet you all and Paszor for brunch and wedding talk."

"Ah, I remember being young and energetic." Samion chuckled.

"Well I for one am looking forward to being a little less energetic." Manif laughed.

"There are sweet breads in the warming oven and fruit in the ice box."

"Thank you Manif. And thank you for the coffee too. It is very good." Samion smiled.

"Practice makes perfect. I will see you later." Manif grinned as he topped off his cup.

"Enjoy your tutoring." Samion smiled as he watched the young man leave. A few beats later he heard 'Hi green girl. Bye green girl' coming from the hall and then saw Elphaba coming through the door.

They chatted casually about Elphie's classes while they sipped coffee. When Gwenot joined them the topic switched to the snowstorm and Glinda showed up while Samion was telling Elphie about Nusee discovering icicles.

"Well I wouldn't like icicles either if one almost hit me on the head." Glinda said as she got the fruit out of the icebox.

"But it is good to know that he has no lingering effects from hurting his paw." Elphie said.

"Well if the vet's assessment wasn't enough the way he attacked that hanging icicle then took off when it fell was fairly conclusive evidence that he is indeed well healed." Samion chuckled.

"You know, maybe we should take him with us to Ev. If we go." Glinda said.

"I don't know about that." Elphie said.

"But I suppose we can at least discuss it." She added remembering Chaxi's advice about her tendency to provide a unilateral no to a suggestion that doesn't hit her right.

"I'll take that." Glinda grinned as Elphie put a fig bun on a plate for her.

"Girls, we were thinking about this Conberg Fellowship." Gwenot said after they all had something to eat.

"And we believe that it is a good thing for both of you."

"Elphaba, this is a wonderful opportunity for you and you know that Lofier would never have even let you apply if he thought that you couldn't handle it on an intellectual level." Samion said.

"I know. I think that it will be an exciting challenge." Elphie said.

"And Galinda, I was very impressed that you have already thought about taking a class or two there."

"Well even I can't just shop for six straight weeks." Glinda chuckled.

"All though Oz knows she will still give it her best shot." Elphie said and Glinda batted at her.

"My darlings I know that the thought of being away from all that you know is frightening. But I feel very strongly that you will be able to rise to any challenge that presents itself. You have so far and there is nothing to indicate that you will not continue to do so in Ev." Gwenot said.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Samion said.

"Plus, you will be a young newly married couple and young newly married couples tend to feel empowered to take the world by storm. They are notorious for wanting to seek out opportunities to show off their newly acquired status and that can lead to grand adventures. You two will have one ready and waiting for you that has some general built in fail safes." He chuckled.

"I can't wait to show off our status as a properly married couple and this will be a grand adventure indeed. But I don't get the fail-safe part. We had lots of concerns." Glinda said.

"I'm not sure that I understand either." Elphie said.

"We were talking last night about your pro and con list and we realized that you missed one big pro." Gwenot said.

"You will be in a completely foreign place, with different traditions and social standards and you will not know anyone there at first. But you will still be on a University campus and all large University Campuses have the same basic elements. Some of which are an infirmary to help if you are sick or injured, counselors if you find yourselves unable to cope and at least a few new students who are in the same boat you are." Samion smiled.

"We know that." Glinda said looking a bit confused.

"Right Elphie? We know that."

"We certainly should. The whole reason behind this is me accepting a fellowship at the Ev Science Institute which is on the campus of the University of Ev." Elphie said sounding both annoyed and confused.

"Darlings, your father and I are confident that you do know this, in a grand scope way and eventually the implications of it would have registered with you fully. Galinda you already came up with talking to Dr. Bikloam about what sort of empath services they have at U of E, so we know that the concept is there." Gwenot said.

"Hey, yeah." Glinda said excitedly.

"We just wanted to prod things a bit to help you see that you have a myriad of options to help you plan for and adjust to whatever might occur." Samion said.

"I guess that we do, don't we?" Elphie said.

"The decision to accept the fellowship may seem like a no- brainer, as Jilla says. But being nervous, worried and a little scared is normal in this circumstance. You honored your nature Elphaba and thought it through very carefully. You raised concerns, sought advice and are trying to do what is best for both you and your soon to be wife the best way you know how. Samion and I are very proud of you for all of that. It takes courage to not automatically give in to what should be a given." Gwenot said with a reassuring smile. She sensed that Elphaba was getting what she needed from the conversation but was not yet ready to commit to going.

"Thank you." Elphie said softly.

"I knew that talking to you would help." She added with a shy smile.

"We support you unconditionally my darling. And will always provide you with our honest opinions and advice when you need it." Gwenot said.

"And even if you don't." Samion chuckled and Glinda laughed knowingly. They all sat around the kitchen table for a while longer, discussing the things Samion and Gwenot said.

X

"Hello Paszor." Samion said as the old Munchkin came into the private room where they were going to have brunch.

"Hello Paszor. We are so glad that you could join us today." Gwenot said as she rose from the table in to greet him.

"It is always a pleasure to see you two." Paszor smiled as he accepted Gwenot's light hug then shook Samion's hand.

"And I must admit that I was very surprised, not to mention intrigued by Glinda's summons…I mean invitation." He added with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Papa Paz. I just really wanted you to come." Glinda said then gave him a hug.

"And here I am. Hello Elphaba." Paszor smiled then hugged Elphie.

"And hello to you Dani and Manif." He said as he shook both of their hands.

"Hello Paszor." They said in unison.

"Brunch should be along soon." Gwenot said as Paszor sat down.

"Good because I am hungry as well as intrigued." Paszor smiled.

"We have two very important things to discuss with you." Elphie said with a smile.

"The first is our wedding date. We set it." Glinda bubbled.

"Well that is very good news. So when will the happy event take place?"

"During Shiz's fall break this year. The second Saturday to be exact." Glinda said excitedly then Elphie gave him the exact date and told him that they chose fall break because of school.

"I will mark it on my calendar as soon as I get home. All though I seriously doubt that I will be able to forget." Paszor chuckled.

"And nine months should be plenty of time to plan a wedding." He added and Glinda and Gwenot chuckled.

"Well it is going to have to be." Glinda grinned.

"But we will get to the wedding in a bit. Elphie tell him the second thing." She said with an excited bounce.

"I found out on Friday, as I was getting ready to go home that I was awarded the Conberg Fellowship." Elphie smiled.

"Elphaba, that is grand news! I am very proud of you. And not the least bit surprised." Paszor said and got up to give Elphie a hug.

"We are all proud too." Glinda grinned.

"We even held a celebratory dance that we had to force her to participate in." Manif chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Paszor said as he sat back down.

"Never mind him." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll tell you all about the conversations we've had on this subject but right my more pressing concern is Munchkinland. I thought that I would wire Harluc and Fruoa this afternoon. That should give them enough time to tell me if they think it is a good idea if I go to Ev or not before I have to make my decision to accept or decline." Elphie said.

"Elphaba my child, I am going to give you my best advice on this and I truly hope you take it to heart." Paszor said with a smile.

"Of course I will." Elphie said.

"I do not think that you should find out if your advisors think it is a good idea for you to go to Ev before you make your decision whether or not to accept the fellowship." Paszor said.

"You don't?" Elphie said with true surprise

"Really?" Glinda said at the same time and everyone else looked confused.

"No, I do not." Paszor said.

"I think that you should decide if you want to accept or not then if you accept, write them and give them all of the dates and details. If they have a problem with you going to Ev, they can work it out before you go." He said seriously.

"You tell em!" Manif blurted out excitedly.

"I agree." Glinda grinned.

"I cannot do that. Can I?" Elphie said, a little stunned.

"You most certainly can." Paszor said seriously.

"Elphaba, listen to me. The political and diplomatic landscape has changed drastically since Nessa became governor. I doubt that there will be any opposition at all to you going to Ev because Fruoa, Harluc and the Ministers as well as Nessa herself have been working to tear down the diplomatic fences that your great grandfather built. And it is working. But if, for some reason they think there are reasons that you not be in Ev then it is on them to take the appropriate diplomatic steps to rectify the situation. No part of your life needs to be held hostage by politics any more. And I am sure that Harluc and Fruoa would agree."

"Wow." Glinda said.

"Papa Paz that was great."

"I wasn't just making a speech." Paszor chuckled.

"I mean this Elphaba. I'm not saying that during the course of your life there will not be real and valid reasons for you and or Glinda to not go somewhere or not do something. That is just a fact of your title. But this isn't one of those times. You started this yourself by taking a stand for your personal life. Do the same for your academic one."

"He's right. You started it." Glinda giggled.

"And remember what Fruoa has always told you. Ask for what you want with confidence. You are the Heir and the ex governor." She added with a grin.

"Edict them." Manif said then chuckled when Elphie glared at him.

"You know, this does make sense. Harluc and Fruoa have been telling me all along that everything is different there now, especially for me. If they can handle the fallout of me marrying another girl then a six week trip to Ev shouldn't faze them." Elphie smiled.

"That's the spirit Elphie." Glinda bubbled.

"I'll take your advice Paszor."

"I'm glad to hear it Elphaba." Paszor said.

"I will write them tonight and tell them I've accepted the Conberg Fellowship." Elphie said then prepared herself for Glinda's squeals of delight. They came very quickly along with some hugs, cheers and other types of approval. Gwenot sensed that Elphie was unconsciously using her advisors in Munchkinland as a sort of stall tactic. Once Paszor removed the need for that, she received the last of the permissions she needed to do what she really wanted to do.

Tyuron and Uliko came in with their food during the congratulations and they told them that Elphie had received an academic honor. Elphie felt bad about not telling the whole truth but she was truly concerned about Uliko's reaction to them being gone for six weeks and wanted to talk to Tyuron about it first. Uliko was thrilled and promised to have a special congratulations meal for them the next day.

"Mmmmmm this is yummy. I love Uliko's quiches." Glinda said after they had all settled down and started eating.

"I'm going to miss them while we are gone." She said with a sigh. Then she wiggled happily.

"We are going to Ev."

"You are and we can talk about that later. We were going to switch back over to wedding, remember?" Gwenot chuckled.

"Oh yeah. The other wonderful thing that is going to happen in the fall." Glinda grinned.

"We have a busy fall." Elphie said.

"There are just some preliminary things we need to do while we are all together." Glinda said.

"And I would like to start." Gwenot smiled.

"Sure Momsie." Glinda said gratefully.

"Samion and I were reasonably certain that you asking us to come down to Shiz had something to do with your wedding, so we planned accordingly." Gwenot smiled.

"This is great." Glinda bubbled.

"After your engagement party I dug up your father's and my wedding book. Do you remember that darling?" Gwenot asked.

"I do. It has all of your planning and all sorts of wedding related things in there." Glinda said.

"When I looked at mine, I realized that it really wasn't appropriate for you and Elphaba. Everything in it is geared to a bride and groom."

"Oh yeah, I guess so." Glinda said with a frown.

"I guess we can just make our own."

"Your mother is one step ahead of you." Samion chuckled as he put his briefcase on the table. Glinda wondered why he was carrying it.

"Momsie you made one?" Glinda said.

"No. I had one made, specifically for you two." Gwenot said as she took a book out of the case. It was a simple white leather bound book with Glinda and Elphaba's wedding written in flowing script on the front.

"Momsie, it's beautiful." Glinda said as she touched the book.

"I had them leave blank space on the cover so you could add sketches it you wish." Gwenot said.

"It is lovely." Elphie said.

"Inside it is just like a regular planning book but your names or the word brides appear wherever bride, groom or bride and groom would have been." Gwenot said as she opened the book and they flipped though the pages, commenting on the designs on the pages and how many different the planning lists were.

"Elphie let's fill out the first page now." Glinda said turning back to a page that had Glinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp's Wedding Ceremony Details in big letters then below that were the words date, time and place, each followed by a blank space.

"You write in the date." She bubbled as she fumbled around excitedly in her purse for Elphie's pen.

"You should." Elphie smiled.

"I'll do time and place." Glinda said and Elphie nodded as she took the pen. She took a deep breath then wrote in the full date of their wedding and Glinda nearly bubbled away.

"How's that" Elphaba said as she looked at her handiwork.

"Perfect. Oh Mom, Dad. We want to get married at home. Is that okay?" Glinda giggled already knowing full well that it was.

"Well, I don't know, that's a lot of work." Samion chuckled and Glinda had to get over her giggles before writing four-o-clock then Upland Manor, Frottica.

"Look Elphie. It's written in our official book." Glinda beamed and all Elphie could do is smile brightly and nod because words would not come.


	205. Chapter 205

Samion sat in the club car of the first train out of Shiz, looking out of the window at the empty platform and the barely rising sun as the train started to move. He sipped his coffee and chuckled as he thought of the reason why he was leaving at dawn instead of after dinner the night before, as he had planned.

"Please Daddy. There is going to be music and dancing. Pleeeeeeaaaaase. Can't you just leave after breakfast tomorrow?"

"_Galindadoodle, I told you earlier that I had a previous obligation that I absolutely had to be back for. Your mother is staying to get wedding plans underway."_

"_I know and I'm very happy that she is. But… just please."_

"_Galinda darling, your father already rescheduled this meeting once in order to come down here…"_

"_It's all right Gwen. I can still make it if I take the first train out tomorrow morning."_

"_Yay! Daddy dancing!"_

"_But no breakfast Galinda. I must get the first train out. I am holding firm on that."_

He had attempted to sound stern but his daughter's genuine delight in him staying did not make that easy. A version of that conversation had happened too many times to count since Glinda had learned to talk. Ninety-five percent of the time he had given in and he had never once regretted it. But the five percent of the time where he had no choice but to break his little girl's heart and not go with her, stay with her or play with her, he had regretted it. Every single time.

"Would you like some more coffee sir?" A waiter asked, breaking into Samion's thoughts.

"Yes, thank you. And I'd also like some scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and toast, lightly buttered." Samion said.

"Right away sir." The young man said as he poured hot coffee into Samion's cup.

Samion took a sip of his coffee then took his tobacco pouch out of his pocket, packed his pipe then lit it chuckling the entire time. On one of the occasions that he had rescheduled a meeting and indulged his ten year old daughter's request to go gift shopping with her and Gwen, he had discovered the very tobacco that he was still using now. He knew that he was going to be pushing it to make it to his meeting on time but once again, he did not regret it at all. His little girl was indeed grown up and he figured that the times when she looked at him with those hopeful blue eyes and ask him to reschedule a meeting to do something with her would continue to dwindle. He doubted that they would disappear entirely but he was not going to let one slip away, just in case.

"Here is your breakfast sir." The waiter said, breaking into Samion's thoughts once again as he put a plate down in front of him.

"Enjoy." He said with a smile.

"I will thank you." Samion smiled.

"I always enjoy brambled edgies an bapon." Samion chuckled, saying the words that Glinda used for her favorite breakfast when she was little.

"Excuse me sir?" The confused waiter said.

"Nothing. Never mind. Could you please bring me some Munchkinberry juice?" Samion asked and the waiter nodded and hurried off.

"_Poopoo duce."_ He heard two-year old Glinda baby's giggle say when the waiter put a glass of the purple colored juice down in front of him.

X

Gwenot stood in front of the mirror buttoning her blouse and adjusting her skirt, thinking about the previous night. It was still very early but she was unable to go back to sleep after Samion woke her to say goodbye an hour or so earlier so she had just decided to get ready for the day. As she fashioned her hair into a bun she thought, with amusement, about the conversation that she and Samion had when they received Glinda's request for both of them to come to Shiz as soon as they could.

"Sami, you do realize that our darling daughter is not going to be happy that we won't be staying the entire weekend."

"_I know, but Sunday is the only time I can reschedule this meeting. It's been moved twice already. If this is indeed about the wedding, as we are fairly certain it is, you are planning on staying for a couple of days, aren't you?"_

"_I am but that won't lessen her disappointment that you will have to leave, even if it is because of work. Do you think you'll be able to stand strong against her inevitable pleas?"_

"_Am I ever? But it is my intention to hold firm this time."_

"_You have a contingency plan, don't you?"_

"_Of course I do Gwen. I'm not a novice at this."_

Gwenot chuckled out loud as she remembered this conversation and they one they had the previous evening, when they were back in their room. As soon as they were behind closed doors she had run her finger in a wavy pattern from Samion's forehead to his stomach and poked it lightly as she chuckled 'There it is, just as I thought. Galinda's little finger. You are wrapped around it, as usual.'

The first time she had said that was when Glinda was two and was having a tantrum about going back into the house after playing outside with them. It was the cause of a big argument, but it did not stop her from doing it again when him giving into their daughter's tantrums annoyed her. He had managed to find a balance in dealing with her but over the years but the 'little finger' tease had become a tradition of sorts that amused them both greatly. As she sat down in the chair she smiled because it had also become somewhat of a tradition for Glinda to push her father a little when she really wanted something. Had Samion actually held firm to leaving the previous night as planned, Glinda would have pouted a little but would have eventually understood and would have told him that. She could not fault either of them this little dance they did because it had been going on since the day Glinda was born.

Gwenot knew that Samion's tendency to over indulge their daughter stemmed from the fear and helplessness he felt during the last few weeks of her pregnancy and the birth, as well as the fact that they were fairly certain that she would be their only child. Even though they had told Glinda that she had caused some problems during her birth, they had not told her exactly how difficult those last weeks and her birth actually were, or that those difficulties were more than likely the reason why Gwenot could not conceive again.

"Just continue that dance my darlings." Gwenot chuckled.

"For as much as it has caused trouble over the years, it has resulted in far more joy."

Gwenot indulged in memories of how her husband and daughter related for a while longer then decided to go down and get coffee started. When she got out into the hallway she saw the door to Elphie's study partially open and the light on. Smiling she went to the doorway and saw her soon to be daughter in law in her robe and slippers, reading and twirling her pen in her fingers.

"Good morning Elphaba." Gwenot said. Elphie startled, as expected but Gwenot was pleased that it was continuing to become less and less of a factor.

"Good morning Gwenot." Elphie said as Gwenot came into the room.

"You are up rather early." She said as she stood to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I could say the same about you. But I don't think this is necessarily early for you." Gwenot chuckled and Elphie shook her head and smiled.

"Did Samion get off all right?" Elphie asked.

"He did. Did Galinda get over her goodnight/goodbye sniffles?" Gwenot chuckled.

"She did." Elphie laughed lightly.

"But not before a few rounds of 'working on Sundays should be illegal.'"

"I assume that had as much to do with you having to go do a shift in the hospital pharmacy as it does her father needing to leave for a meeting." Gwenot smiled.

"Probably more so." Elphie nodded with a slight smile.

"Gwenot, may I talk to you about something?"

"Certainly Elphaba." Gwenot said then went over and settled in Glinda's pink chair.

"I've been reading about wedding traditions." Elphie said holding up the book she was reading.

"Yesterday evening when we were walking around the Plaza before dinner and Glinda was chattering about flowers, dresses, decorations and the like it made me think of something that I read in one of my books. I probably should have brought it up then, while Samion and Paszor were there but I wanted to make sure I had it correct."

"Is there something about the planning that is concerning you?" Gwenot asked.

"Not concerning me really. I just want to make sure that things are done…well traditionally. Glinda wants that." Elphie said.

"I see. How can I help?" Gwenot smiled.

"Actually I think it might be more of an issue of how I should help." Elphie said.

"In my studies of wedding customs I learned that it is traditional for the parents of the bride to pay for the wedding and reception but the groom's family pays for certain things like the brides bouquet, her ring, some flowers and the wedding trip. Since we have two brides and no groom… well I guess I just want to make sure that everything is paid for." She said very sincerely. Gwenot had suppressed a chuckle because Elphaba had no way of knowing that Paszor had approached Samion about this very subject the previous evening.

"My darling, I assure you that everything will be paid for. You do not need to worry about wedding finances at all." Gwenot smiled.

"But it does not seem fair that you and Samion should incur all of the expenses. I am one of the brides. I should uphold my part." Elphie said with some distress. Gwenot knew that Paszor was going to talk to Elphie about wedding finances the next day but she did not want the girl to be in distress for the rest of the day.

"Elphaba, Paszor and Samion talked about this last night and everything is handled. I promise." Gwenot said.

"Oh no. I cannot allow Paszor to assume my share of the monetary burden of this wedding." Elphie said as her distress grew and she got up to pace.

"Darling please come back and sit down. Allow me to explain." Gwenot said gently. Elphie stopped pacing took a deep breath then went back to sit down.

"I apologize." Elphie said contritely.

"No apologies necessary Elphaba. Paszor was going to speak with you about this tomorrow but since it is obviously a very important subject for you, I will tell you what Samion told me." Gwenot said.

"I do not want you to break a confidence." Elphie said.

"I will not be, I promise. It's just none of us were aware that you were thinking about wedding finances. The whole thing would have been handled differently if we had." Gwenot said.

"This is complicated, isn't it?" Elphie sighed.

"Actually, it really is not." Gwenot smiled and Elphie looked confused.

"Paszor approached Samion last night to tell him that Colwen Grounds, by tradition, pays for the wedding of any female Descending Thropps. Apparently, Harluc explained all of the details to Paszor after you announced your engagement and told him to handle it in whatever manner he saw fit."

"I suppose that makes a certain amount of sense. But why wouldn't he tell me?" Elphie said.

"My guess is that he was going to do so tomorrow." Gwenot chuckled lightly and Elphie smiled sheepishly.

"I was led to believe that you were aware that Harluc and Paszor discussed financial issues as they related to you and Colwen Grounds and that Paszor brought them to you when it was necessary and appropriate to do so."

"I am aware. And very grateful for it." Elphie smiled.

"What this means Elphaba darling is that wedding finances will be handled in a very traditional manner. The fathers will get together and take care of everything. Does that ease your mind?" Gwenot smiled.

"It does, thank you." Elphie said.

"But I'm a little surprised that Nessa would agree to Colwen Grounds paying for my wedding even if it was tradition." She added.

"Well Samion did say that there was a bit of contention, of sorts. But I should leave something for Paszor to tell you." Gwenot chuckled and so did Elphie.

X

"Lyndie, it's time to wake up." Elphie whispered into Glinda's ear then kissed her temple and cheek several times.

"Wake up my sweet." She said again the kissed her very softly until her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda bubbled.

"Good morning Lyndie. It is time to get ready for brunch. Our friends will be here in about an hour or so." Elphie smiled.

"That's going to be so much fun." Glinda grinned as she shifted into a sitting up position.

"Momsie had such a good idea. Invite our friends over for brunch so we could tell them about the wedding date and Ev at the same time. And we can do some preliminary planning with everyone."

"It will work out nicely. Dani, Manif and your mother are working on brunch now. I should go back and help." Elphie grinned.

"You mean after you kiss me good morning, right?" Glinda grinned.

"Well I had planned on several kisses, drawing you a bath and helping you into it. But if you just want a good morning kiss, that's fine." Elphie said with twinkling eyes.

"Mean green thing." Glinda said then sighed when Elphie's lips covered hers.

-x-

"Elphie, I have an idea." Glinda said as she blew bubbles off of her hand.

"Can you tell me and wash at the same time because we are running behind." Elphie replied.

"And before you say anything, yes I take partial responsibility for that." She added with a chuckle as she finished putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Thank you. And yes I can." Glinda giggled as she picked up her washing cloth.

"I think we should go to the EC over spring recess to visit the babies and Snowy. It was nice hearing Momsie fill us in on the babies last night but I want to see them. I'll bet they have gotten so big."

"I don't disagree but I thought, to quote you, 'we are going to need every minute of spring recess to attend to wedding things.'" Elphie chuckled.

"Well we do but I'm only talking a day or so. And I want to see Snowy. Since the vet said that she cannot travel to Frottica any time soon because the jostling of the train car will be bad for her legs, we should go visit her. She needs her mamas." Glinda grinned.

"Besides, Jilla is in the wedding so it will be at least be a partially wedding related visit." She added with a little chuckle.

"Nice save my sweet." Elphie laughed.

"I think a visit to the EC would be nice. Work it out however you can. Just let me know so I can plan accordingly." She smiled.

"Oh I will. But just assume that we will be leaving just as soon as we can on the Friday break starts and will not be returning until the absolute last minute." Glinda said.

"So noted. You really need to hurry Lyndie." Elphie said.

"Well quit distracting me and grab the bath brush them." Glinda giggled.

X

"I think that I am going to have to start now to get in enough annoying to last the green girl six weeks." Manif chuckled to Hyrut.

"I've already endured enough to last several life times. I'll survive six weeks." Elphie replied.

"First the Grazner, now a Conberg. You are really on fire Elphaba." Hyrut said.

"I'm assuming that is a good thing." Elphie said.

"An excellent thing. What an opportunity for you." Hyrut said.

"I am looking forward to it, mostly. I just want to get through the wedding first." Elphie chuckled.

"And in so doing, annoy me enough to last six weeks." Manif laughed.

"Listen, before Loma comes back in I want to tell you that I've made dinner reservations at the Stonehearth for all of us, my brother and his wife for Saturday night so I can propose to Loma. It took forever for me to get some time off. Holof is going to take care of all of the arrangements with the restaurant. And I managed to save enough to get us a room there for the night, with the works." Hyrut said excitedly.

"Hey that's great." Manif said.

"I hope so. Loma thinks that I still have to work. Beliea is going to…" Hyrut said quickly but stopped when Loma came back over.

"I brought you another waffle Hy." Loma smiled.

"Thanks Lomie. These waffles are excellent." Hy said.

"Thank Gwenot. She said they were her cook's special recipe." Manif said.

"Hey Elphie, and others!" Glinda bubbled as she bounced over to the other end of the dining room table.

"Juiva just told me that she has been to the part of Ev that we will be in several times, on trips with her grandparents, who are from Kvon Alter. She is going to fill us in and maybe even be able to arrange a visit during our stay, since it's so close to her grandparents. Isn't that great."

"It is." Elphie smiled.

Gwenot sipped her juice and watched the gleeful mayhem that brunch had turned into. After the girls had told their friends about the fellowship and what their wedding date was, happy chaos had erupted and had never really settled down. For the past hour and a half the friends had celebrated, talked and ate in pairs and trios, switching topics of conversation as well as conversational partners effortlessly. Glinda had brought out their new wedding book, which led to lots of ideas being discussed. As she listened to them talk about dresses, flowers, colors and they like she had a thought that she was waiting until an appropriate lull in the excitement to bring up. Since none had presented itself as of yet she decided to create one.

"Excuse me everyone." Gwenot said as she stood up. Manif saw her, pointed and one by one everyone turned their attention to her.

"Thank you." Gwenot smiled.

"First I would like to say that I always enjoy being with you all when you are together. You are a close-knit, supportive group of friends and that is a wonderful thing."

"We all like you too." Manif smiled and everyone chuckled but nodded.

"And the waffles were superb." Hyrut added which elicited very enthusiastic nods.

"On behalf of all of us, thank you for inviting us for brunch." Juiva said politely.

"It was my pleasure I assure you. I know that the ten of you are not able to get together as much as you would like. And the idea might have been mine, but Dani and Manif supplied the rest." Gwenot chuckled.

"They are very good hosts." Gotero said with a grin.

"I do have one more thing before you resume the general mayhem." Gwenot smiled.

"It's mainly for the ladies but you gentleman are welcome too."

"Oooooooooh, a surprise?" Glinda said with a bounce.

"Not really, just another idea. I was listening to you girls talk about the things in the wedding book and I thought that, if you are able, we could all go up to Boutique Row and get some ideas flowing." Gwenot said.

"Momsie!" Glinda squealed as she ran over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"What a fantastic idea. We can try on dresses and look at flowers. Dani you and I can bring our sketchbooks. Can you all come along, please? It will be great fun." Glinda said rapid-fire as she bounced on her heels.

"I'm in. At least I won't have to play dressmaker's dummy again." Beliea smiled and Gwenot looked confused.

"I'll explain later." Glinda giggled to her mother.

The chaos started again as a plan was formed. Because Gotero needed to run a few errands for Hyrut's proposal party, the boys decided to go with him but they didn't say that to the girls right then. They just told them to enjoy themselves and they would meet them later on. Since both Hyrut and Elphie had to be at the hospital, Gwenot suggested that they drop them off on their way. Manif said that he and the other guys, minus Hyrut would clean up the brunch mess after they left so that the girls could freshen up.

X

Gwenot was rather pleased with herself for suggesting a wedding party outing to Boutique Row because it was indeed shaping up to be a fantastic idea. The girls were having a very good time modeling formal dresses and shoes as Dani and Glinda sketched different parts of them, trying to create the perfect bridesmaid dress. Gwenot also made notes of measurements and sizes, just in case Glinda decided to have dresses made, which was likely. Glinda even tried on dresses because she knew that she and Elphie would need new ones for upcoming bridal events.

In between dress shops they went into a flower shop and talked types, colors, arrangements and bouquets. One very helpful florist brought out a big book of sketches, which made Glinda squeal with delight. No decisions were being made yet but the girls had all expressed opinions and generated lots of ideas about flowers and dresses, all of which Glinda happily wrote down in the ideas section of her planning book, along with little illustrations.

X

"Elphie, for once I'm glad that you had to work on Sunday afternoon." Glinda giggled as she accepted her Munchkinberry juice nightcap.

"You really would have hated what went on this afternoon. The fawning and fussing was unbelievable, even for those places." Dani chuckled.

"It sounds traumatic." Elphie chuckled.

"Did you go into Futia's Formalwear?" Manif asked.

"That's where we got your cocktail dress green girl."

"I know." Elphie said with a smile as she gently swirled the apricot nectar in her sherry glass.

"It's also where she made the salesgirl cry." Glinda said for the benefit of her mother.

"Is that why you told them…" Gwenot started with an amused chuckle.

"Wait Momsie. This is a great story. Let Dani and me do it." Glinda interrupted.

"Oh no." Elphie laughed.

"This is going to be good." Manif said then took a sip of his brandy.

"It really was." Glinda giggled.

"Everywhere we went today, Glinda proudly announced that she and her bridesmaids were on a wedding idea gathering session. That unleashed a flurry of well wishes and world class fawning." Dani said.

"And the bubbly bride to be soaked it all in with appropriate bride to be aplomb." Gwenot smiled.

"It was fun." Glinda giggled and Elphie couldn't help but smile and lean over to kiss her cheek.

"Each place we went, even the little tea parlor, Glinda was congratulated and told some version of her groom to be was a lucky man. All of which she very deftly, appropriately and creatively corrected or deflected." Dani said.

"Except at Futia's." Manif said.

"Except there." Dani laughed.

"Oh no. Lyndie what did you do? And will I ever be able to go to that part of town again?" Not that I mind if I can't." Elphie chuckled.

"I know I'm going to have to double my efforts to keep her out of trouble." Dani smiled.

"All I did was answer a question." Glinda grinned innocently.

"My daughter, the master of understatement." Gwenot chuckled.

"We went in and Glinda told the sales girl who intercepted us why we were there and the fussing began in earnest. It was worse than the other places too." Dani said.

"I've been a part of many big event browsing sessions and even I have to admit this was just a bit boorish." Gwenot admitted and Elphie smirked just a little.

"Well in addition to the usual well wishes and lucky man comments, one sales girl actually asked who the lucky groom was." Dani said.

"I had to answer. It would have been rude not to." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"I know I'm going to regret this but how did you answer?" Elphie asked.

"I told them, very politely, that my groom was actually my bride and she was the stunningly beautiful emerald skinned girl who accompanied me here on occasion. I also mentioned that my bride to be had also come in with her, as I pointed to Dani, husband to surprise me by buying a cocktail dress that I thought was very sexy." Glinda said.

"Why drag me into this?" Manif said through his merry chuckles.

"Lyndie you didn't." Elphie said exasperation.

"Oh Elphaba the looks on the sales girls' faces was absolutely priceless. I mean priceless." Dani laughed.

"The sales girl you made cry turned white." Glinda giggled.

"Now that might have been worth seeing." Elphie said.

"Oh how I wish I would have come. You got em with honesty." Manif said still chuckling.

"Poor Juiva wasn't sure what to do but Loma had to chime in about what a cute couple you two are." Dani smiled.

"I honestly thought that we were going to be escorted out of there." Gwenot said.

"But I decided to just leave instead." Glinda said.

"They weren't really in the mood to fawn anymore." She added with grin.

Manif asked a few questions about the sales girls reactions and teased Elphie. Elphie just shook her head, called Glinda incorrigible and eventually laughed along. Gwenot had been tempted to talk to Glinda about that sort of behavior but when she thought about it what her daughter did wasn't over the top and there was clearly a history between her and that shop so she just let it go.

As she listened to the brides and their honor attendants talk about the afternoon's activities she reflected on everything that had happened. She had observed everything carefully, making notes and asking questions when she needed to and offering opinions when she was asked, which was frequently. She knew a great deal needed to be done to put this wedding together in time, but the afternoon's activities had been a good way to get it started.


	206. Chapter 206

"Elphie, I am so glad that Xafin is going to be working out at the Arts Center for a while." Glinda bubbled as and Elphie settled under a blanket in the warm, covered carriage to wait for Dani and Manif.

"That means that we can all have dinner together every week."

"The four of us have dinner together several times every week." Elphie chuckled as she began the battle to get Glinda to keep her hands to herself.

"Not at the Gallery Café." Glinda giggled as her hands tried to evade capture while trying to scoot Elphie's skirt a little further up her leg.

"That's true. I'm just glad that Xafin still has time for my lesson. It sounds as though a great deal of work is going into this anniversary celebration." Elphie said as her hands easily caught Glinda's.

"I know." Glinda said, still giggling because Elphie was tickling the palms of her hands.

"Dani and I are excited that we get to contribute sketches and paintings to the retrospective. It will be fun." She said then turned towards the carriage door as it flew open.

"Oz almighty it is cold out here." They heard Manif say as he and Dani sort of stumbled into the door together.

"Manif, where is your coat?" Elphie said as she and Glinda tried to help.

"On my wife." Manif said as he wrapped himself in a blanket.

"Someone took my cloak, I think." Dani said as the carriage started to move.

"That is why we are late. We were looking for it."

"Who would take someone else's coat?" Glinda said.

"Some idiot who didn't wear their own, thinking that because it was just chilly this morning it would get cold enough to freeze your bal…" Manif started.

"Manif!" Dani admonished with a chuckle and Glinda chuckled along.

"Well I think it was very gallant of you to sacrifice for your bride." Glinda grinned.

"I just hope the boys decide to find their way back out soon." Manif chuckled and Glinda looked confused.

"I read in my anatomy book that the scrotum tightens and the testes withdraw into the body as a reaction to cold. It keeps them warm but gives them appearance of shrinking. It is said to be embarrassing but it is not harmful." Elphie explained, even as she blushed slightly and Dani couldn't help but laugh at the look on Manif's face.

"Thanks Elphie, that sort of makes sense." Glinda grinned.

"Yes, thank you Miss Notgoingtobethatkindofdoctor green girl." Manif muttered.

"Can we move on please?"

"We can. But you brought it up." Elphie smirked.

And you're welcome

"Who would think by this weather that spring recess is only five weeks away?" Dani laughed in an attempt to change the subject. Elphie and Manif had been on a real roll for the past couple of days and Dani knew that Manif had been somewhat obnoxious due to stress. There was no doubt that Elphie had won this battle and she didn't want another to break out just yet.

"Well winter is prime snuggling time. I'm in no hurry for it to go away." Glinda said with a mischievous grin.

"Really?" Dani laughed.

"I sort of assumed that you would want it to fly by because that gets you closer to your wedding date."

"Hmmmm. I didn't think about that." Glinda grinned.

"Did you tell Elphaba what today's lunch topic of discussion was?" Dani said.

"Not yet." Glinda said.

"Let me guess. It was our wedding." Elphie chuckled.

"No fair green girl, that's far too broad. Be more specific." Manif chuckled with a wink for Elphie.

"Okay. Dresses." Elphie smiled.

"No. That's been the topic for the last two days though." Dani said.

"There are three new sketches in our book. I'll show you later." Glinda grinned and Elphie chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"We were talking about the possibility of having the reception at Jon's House. Remember Momsie said that there was a chance that the big reception type hall they are creating in that old warehouse space could be done by then." Glinda said.

"Well we started with reception decorations, but we ended up there." She added with a giggle when Dani gave her a look.

"Lyndie, your mother stressed that it was just a small chance. She didn't want you to get hopes up." Elphie said.

"I'm not." Glinda said and Dani gave her another look.

"All right. My hopes are up a little bit. But the reception hall at the Inn is very nice too. And it will be very easy to slip away up to a room as the party winds down." She added with a giggle and Elphie blushed.

"I thought that Jon's House was going to have apartments, sleeping rooms and such." Manif said with an impish grin.

"Hey, that's right." Glinda bubbled as she realized the implications.

"Don't help." Elphie said to Manif as her blush deepened.

"Just returning the help you provided me." Manif chuckled and Dani groaned inwardly, even as she chuckled.

As Mr. Frama, from the enclosed driver's box, expertly guided the carriage slowly down the snow covered roads towards the Arts Center, the four best friends debated the pros and cons of four possible wedding reception sites; the reception room at the Inn, the ballroom of the club, the courtyard of the Cultural Center and Jon's House, should it be finished in time. By the time Frawlk had them settled in their favorite booth in the Café, the club had been nixed because Elphie thought it was way too big and the Cultural Center was deemed too small by Glinda. Glinda knew that the ballroom at the club was a reasonable size but Elphie was not yet aware of how big their reception could be and this was not the time to bring it up.

X

"Hey you all. Come on in." Xafin said when he saw his friends hanging back by the doorway of the small auditorium he was working in.

"We don't want to interrupt you." Elphie said as they made their way down to the front.

"Not an issue. We were just finishing up." The woman who was with Xafin said with a smile, as she put some papers into a satchel.

"Allow me to introduce you all." Xafin said.

"Dr. Velaja Casmiat, the best darn dance professor at dear old Shiz may I present my favorite tutee, Miss Elphaba Thropp, soon to be doctorial candidate in Chemistry and Manif Guoyn, doctorial candidate in Sorcery." Xafin started.

"Miss Thropp, it is a pleasure to meet you." The woman said as she extended her hand.

"Xafin says you are quite the talent."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Professor." Elphie said shyly, flushing at the compliment.

"It is nice to meet you as well Mr. Guoyn. Xafin says…well let's just say he says many different things about you and leave it at that." Dr. Casmiat said with a soft chuckle.

"There are two sides to every story." Manif laughed as he shook the woman's hand.

"And it is nice to meet you too."

"I'll let you know when we can meet tomorrow Vel." Xafin said with a smile.

"Any time after two." Dr. Casmiat replied.

"Have a nice evening everyone." She added and waved as she made her way up the aisle.

"Vel and I are collaborating on some projects for the anniversary celebration." Xafin said as Elphie opened up her flute case.

"I'm also trying to get up enough nerve to officially ask her out." He added and Manif opened up his mouth to say something.

"Hi honeys we're home." Glinda sing-songed as she and Dani came into the auditorium, interrupting Manif's comment.

"Hey there." Manif smiled as Elphie took a few steps up the aisle to meet them.

"Trading in your paint brushes for drumsticks?" Xafin chuckled, as Elphie looked into Glinda's eyes for a beat to make sure nothing was wrong then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Class was cancelled." Glinda said,

"The instructor is ill. We'll see the notification they sent when we get home." Dani chuckled.

"Well the more the merrier. You know how the green girl loves to show off to an adoring crowd." Manif laughed as he hugged Dani.

"And you are just in time. Did you see that woman in the blue dress, brown hair up in a bun, wearing glasses and carrying a satchel?" He added and the girls nodded.

"Guoyn." Xafin said.

"Xafin needs nerve to ask her out." Manif grinned.

"Glinda, you're up." He added with a chuckle as he gently elbowed Xafin in the ribs.

"Why do you need nerve?" Glinda asked as she sat down in the first row.

"I don't. Elphaba why don't you start your scales?" Xafin said.

"Good idea. Music to match make by." Manif chuckled.

"Go over there Guoyn." Xafin said pointing to the other side of the aisle.

"I've got a strong hunch that is the woman you've been saying that you've been flirting around with asking out for years but said you couldn't because she was a professor and you a student. Frankly, it was bull doo-doo then and non-applicable now." Manif smiled.

"She is. We've been good friends for a while." Xafin said.

"Take it from me Xaf, I hemmed and hawed around asking my wonderful wife here out for the first time and I nearly lost her. Just ask her already. You're going to need a date for the nuptials of the season." Manif said.

"That would be ours." Glinda grinned as she held up Elphie's hand.

"I'll be working at their wedding." Xafin said.

"That doesn't mean you can't dance some at the reception. I'm sure your band can get along without you on occasion." Manif said.

"I'm with him Xafin. If your heart says ask her out, just do it." Glinda grinned.

"Anyone else care to weigh in here?" Xafin laughed.

"I was almost ready to ask this lout out myself because he was taking so long. That poor woman may be thinking the same thing. Be a gentleman and don't make her do the asking." Dani smiled. Xafin chuckled and looked at Elphie.

"You really don't want my advice on matters of the heart. Unless it involves medicine to keep it functioning." Elphie smiled and Glinda giggled.

"I beg to differ green girl." Manif said.

"You gave me some great advice on getting me back together with my Dani."

"From the sounds of things, it's your advice I shouldn't be taking." Xafin said and Dani laughed.

"But I will anyway. I will ask her out…for coffee."

"Yay!" Glinda bubbled.

"And starting small is a good idea."

"Good move my man." Manif smiled.

"Thank you. Any other parts of my life you care to meddle in?" Xafin said.

"I wouldn't ask him that. He probably does." Elphie smiled.

"Good point. Why don't I just quickly change the subject? Elphaba, this is your lesson, would you like to start." Xafin said and Glinda chuckled.

"Fun scales time." Glinda bubbled.

"And Xafin, I'm sorry we meddled." She added with a smile.

"From you I don't mind. Just from him. He gloats." Xafin smiled.

"He does." Elphie agreed and Dani nodded.

"I don't gloat. I confirm." Manif said.

"You gloat." The three girls said almost in unison and Xafin laughed.

"Xafin." Elphie said.

"Why don't we just use the time left for some wedding talk? Glinda received…I mean we received a new wedding book from her mother this past weekend and she has been dying to go over some music things with you." Elphie smiled.

"Are you sure Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"I will do extra scales tonight, I promise." Elphie said.

"Fine with me." Xafin said and they all went up onto the stage and shifted around some of the orchestra chairs so they could sit and talk.

For about ten minutes they looked at the wedding book and Glinda, with extra bubbles, went over all of the music related things. There was a section for wedding music, divided into ceremony and reception. On the ceremony pages were places for processional music for all the various participants, recessional music for the same, music to play before, what if any to play during the ceremony and if there would be a soloist. They didn't make any decisions but Xafin had some ideas.

"Wow. This book is very thorough." Xafin said as he looked over the reception section of the wedding music part.

"I wish all of the weddings I've done were this organized."

"It's an Arduenna tradition and has been honed over many generations." Glinda beamed.

"Speaking of traditions, I have a few questions for you two." Xafin said.

"For her you mean." Elphie teased.

"Oh hush you." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie's cheek.

"Ask away."

"Will you be using traditional processional and recessional music?"

"I think so. I'd like to use the ones my mother and father as well as other members of my family have." Glinda said.

"But we are going to discuss that over spring recess."

"Fair enough. I assume that goes for reception music as well."

"We were hoping you would pick out that. We like your style." Glinda smiled.

"Oh I will be generally speaking. But what I meant was are there traditions involving the first dance, the father's dance, bouquet tossing and the like that I need to incorporate. I know that different weddings I've done have done some very different things. In fact, that is what Vel and I were talking about when Manif and Elphaba came in."

"Traditional wedding reception music?" Elphie asked.

"In a way. She mentioned that it is customary where she is from for the bride and groom to take lessons for their first dance and sometimes even have it choreographed." Xafin said.

"Oh what fun that would be." Glinda said excitedly.

"Let's do that. Or at least put it on the to be considered list."

"If you wish Lyndie." Elphie smiled.

"Who in Oz would be brave enough to try and teach our green bride a choreographed dance?" Manif chuckled.

"Me." Glinda grinned.

"Vel told some really funny stories about her days as an instructor for wedding dances. I reciprocated with a few of my own about helping couples and mothers pick out music. Many places have the tradition of the couples first dance song being something very unique and unknown to their group. It's also kept secret until the reception." Xafin said.

"Let me guess, unique is in the eye of the beholder." Glinda laughed.

"To put it politely, yes. Mothers and couples rarely saw eye to eye on the appropriateness of some of the unique songs." Xafin said.

"On several occasions I was asked to compose something for the first dance. They said it would be easier than trying to decide." He added with a chuckle.

"Oh Elphie I like that idea very, very much." Glinda said excitedly.

"I do as well." Elphie said.

"Hey wait a minute." Glinda said looking at Xafin.

"Didn't you say last week that you had a surprise for us? Is it a song? Can we dance our first dance to it?" She said at full rapid-fire bubble.

"Lyndie." Elphie said with a gentle chuckle.

"Think of it Elphie a song just for us, debuted at our wedding. And only we get to dance to it and surprise everyone. How utterly and completely romantic." Glinda sighed happily.

"Xaf man, I hope that surprise is indeed a song or we are going to have one deflated bride to be on our hands." Manif chuckled quietly.

"Lyndie, I agree all of that does sound wonderful but we don't want to pressure Xafin." Elphie said.

"It's a wedding Elphie. There is going to be pressure." Glinda giggled and Elphie looked helplessly at Dani.

"Sorry Elphaba, but she's correct." Dani laughed.

"Don't worry about me." Xafin smiled.

"The surprise is indeed a song."

"Yay! Yay!" Glinda said nearly floating away.

"Can we hear it? Please, please." She asked.

"I actually had planned on playing it for you after Elphaba's lesson. The orchestra will be here soon. I was going to surprise you." Xafin smiled and Glinda could only clap and bounce.

"Thank you Xafin." Elphie smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it. Parts of this have been in my head since the first time I saw you two dance together. That happens to me frequently. Lots of things are song cues. Most of them never wind up as anything specific. But after you told me your wedding date this one kept bugging me so I wrote it. It is my wedding gift to you." Xafin said.

"Oh Xafin that is so, so sweet." Glinda sniffled.

"I agree." Elphie said.

"Music is very important to you both. I composed this thinking of the times I've seen you two dance, talk, tease and generally interact. I just hope that I did you justice as a couple." Xafin smiled. Just then the members of the orchestra came in and the four friends went back out into the auditorium. Glinda bubbled the entire way.

Glinda wiggled and bounced in her seat as the orchestra warmed up. Elphie held her hand and thought about what an honor it was to have such a brilliant man compose a song just for her and her bride to be. She was on the verge of becoming overwhelmed when Xafin started to talk.

"Glinda, Elphaba here is my wedding gift to you. A song entitled 'Reflections of Passion.'" Xafin said then sat down at the piano.

The song started off slow, just a simple tune on the piano. Then the orchestra joined in and the slow melody became upbeat and varied as it built to a moment that unleashed a joyous tune that had moments of whimsy and a little seriousness until it faded, happy and content into a slower tune once again.

"Can't you see them dancing to this?" Dani whispered to Manif as the song was winding down.

"Oh yeah." Manif whispered back as he nodded.

Glinda listened to the song with one hand clutching Elphie's, one hand covering her mouth and tears of sheer delight streaming down her face. Elphie was mesmerized and didn't even realize that she was swaying to the music and conducting with her free hand. As soon as the last note died out Glinda, Manif and Dani were on their feet cheering and applauding. It took Elphie a few beats to process it all but soon she was up and applauding too.

"Xafin that was beautiful. So beautiful. I saw us dancing. Whirling and twirling around. Oh great Oz how wonderful. Can it be our first dance song?" Glinda said with a mix of sniffles and bubbles.

"Can we Elphie?"

"I think that we have to." Elphie said quietly.

"I saw myself in the music. It was…it was…magic."

"It was perfect." Glinda said as she threw her arms around Elphie and hugged her fiercely.

"Please play it again Xafin?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"The brides' wish is my command." Xafin smiled. He knew that the girls would like the song but their reaction surprised and humbled him.

"And my honor." He said then started the song again.

X

Elphie closed her journal and put it on the coffee table then picked up their wedding book. Realizing that she had not looked at it on her own yet she started flipping through the pages. There was the date and place, Dani and Manif's names under honor attendants and a whole lot of sketches. There were drawings of flower arrangements, dresses, table settings, canopies and a few things that looked like room arrangements. It was very hard for her to see those sketches as real things that would be part of her wedding day. Then she turned to the music page and saw "Reflections of Passion" written by 'First Dance' on the reception music page and she could easily imagine that. She could hear the tune in her head and feel herself dancing with Glinda.

On the way home from the Arts Center they had talked about first dances. While they were still with Xafin, Glinda had asked about creating a dance especially for that song and Xafin had told them that if they really wanted to do that, he was sure that Vel would help them. Glinda brought it up on the way home and Manif had teased her mercilessly but agreed that it would make for a really special and memorable first dance. Even though Elphie wasn't sure she understood the point of learning a new dance that would be danced only once, the whole concept delighted Glinda so she had said they could discuss it in earnest, which Glinda took to mean they were going to. As a way to help explain the importance of first dances, Dani and Manif told them how the felt during theirs and Glinda shared that Jilla, who was not very sentimental, cried during hers.

"Oh my precious girl." Elphie said softly as she gazed at a sleeping Glinda.

"I've said it before but it bears repeating. My life is ultimately much better if I just follow you in your flights of fancy. That has to apply to our wedding as well. If I don't I fear that I may become lost in the process. So wherever you lead my sweet, I will follow." She said then chuckled lightly.

"And I'll even try my best not to fuss or brood about it."

X

A/N: For those who want to listen to the song that Glinda and Elphie will be dancing to at their wedding reception it is "Reflections of Passion" by Yanni.


	207. Chapter 207

"Never in my life did I think that I would ever say this…" Glinda said with a chuckle.

"But hurry up Elphie, you are going to make us late."

"I wouldn't be running behind if you had not insisted on helping me get ready." Elphie said irritably as she hurried out of the bathroom in her undergarments and stockings.

"Hey. I was only helping you because you were really late getting back from your shift at the hospital pharmacy." Glinda chuckled as she watched Elphie get dressed with practiced urgency.

"Alright, fine. It is moot at this point anyway." Elphie said as Glinda zipped up her cocktail dress.

"Moot shmoot. I make no apologies. You're hair looks fabulous." Glinda grinned as she took the necklace that Elphie handed her. As Glinda was fastening it there was a knock at the door.

"Go on downstairs I'll be right behind you after I change into the shoes that you think compliment my hair better." Elphie said.

"But my hair does look very nice." She added with a smile then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Thank you." Glinda said then opened the door.

"Glinda…." Dani started.

"I know, running late. I tried to hurry Elphie along but she just insisted on dillydallying." Glinda laughed.

"I neither dillied nor dallied." Elphie said as she fastened one of her shoes.

"What I did do was agree to let Glinda fix my hair." She said as she put on the other one.

"Isn't it fabulous?" Glinda giggled as she picked up her purse.

"It is beautiful. But Mr. Frama has been waiting for ten minutes. Manif has been keeping him company." Dani said.

"Well I'm ready. " Elphie said.

"And I owe poor Mr. Frama an apology." She chuckled as she and Glinda followed Dani out of the door.

X

"I just want you all to know." Glinda said when they were all settled in the carriage.

"That just because I am in a good mood and am speaking to you, doesn't mean that I have forgiven you for keeping this from me." She said with a mock pout.

"I just found out about it yesterday myself." Dani chuckled.

"I apologized already." Elphie said.

"Hyrut wanted to keep this as secret as he could. He was just didn't want it to slip out during an empath room gab fest." Manif replied.

"Well, I guess that makes sense but still." Glinda said.

"It is very exciting though. They are getting engaged tonight."

"How Hyrut has managed to keep this from her is beyond me. He is terrible with secrets." Dani said.

"He has been doing extra shifts at the hospital this week. Loma and I had a GABS session yesterday so that she could complain about it." Glinda giggled.

"From what I understand his brother, Beliea and Gotero have been instrumental in pulling his plan together. And it is ambitious from what I understand from Gotero." Manif said.

"I thought we were all just joining them for dinner and dancing." Elphie said.

"We are. But Hyrut really wants to surprise her when he pops the question. So he, we guys and maybe even you girls for all I know are going to dress up as waiters and he is going to deliver the appetizers that they will order while they are waiting for him to get there. Only instead of food there will be a ring on Loma's plate." Manif explained.

"Oh great Oz!" Glinda sighed.

"How romantic. She is going to love that." She added bouncing excitedly.

"That is a brilliant idea." Dani said.

"Loma has talked more than once about how proposals are public events where she is from."

"So Loma just thinks that she and Hy are going to dinner with Holof and his wife and Beliea and Gotero?" Glinda asked.

"Yep. They do that once a month or so, sometimes with Gotero and Beliea, sometimes without so nothing suspicious there." Manif said.

"What a great night this is going to be." Glinda sighed happily.

X

"Where have you all been?" Caspon said in a frantic whisper as he and Juiva met Manif, Dani, Elphie and Glinda as they came in the door of the Stonehearth.

"I apologize. I was kept longer than expected at the hospital." Elphie replied as Caspon helped her off with her cloak.

"Ladies we have a crisis on our hands. Hyrut is attempting to create a romantic environment in the room he got for them and he has…" Juiva said with true concern and a bit of exasperation.

"I can't even describe it. Come on, we don't have much time to set things right." She said as she started to walk in the direction of the elevators as she motioned them to follow her.

"This must be truly dire." Glinda clucked worriedly and Elphie had to suppress a chuckle.

"Well come on girls, we have a romantic environment to save." She added seriously as she took Elphie's hand and tugged her into hurrying up to catch up with Juiva.

"That isn't even the first crisis." Caspon said to Manif and Dani as the followed behind.

"Gotero, Beliea and Loma were late getting here because Loma decided at the last minute to just wait for Hy to get off at the hospital so they could all come together." Caspon explained.

"Now that sounds more like a crisis." Manif smiled.

"Don't let our finishing school grads here you say that." Dani chuckled.

"According to Gotero, it took a lot of talking from Beliea to get her to change her mind. In the end Loma agreed that Hyrut was often late getting away and it would be rude to keep Holof and Abena waiting, since they were the ones who invited them and got the reservations. Plus, it's not like they haven't arranged things like this before." Caspon said.

"Anyway, they are all here now. They were in the lounge having a drink but are probably at the table by now. Hyrut is a nervous wreck."

"Hurry up you all." Glinda said from the open elevator and Caspon, Dani and Manif quickened their step.

"Apparently we almost had a secondary crisis on our hands. Loma wanted to wait for Hyrut." She said rapid fire.

"I filled them in." Caspon said as the elevator door closed. As they rode up and walked down the hallway to the room Caspon tried to tell them about Hyrut's mental state, but that did little to prepare them when they opened the door to the room.

"Great Oz!" Glinda exclaimed as she looked with horror on the room that was filled nearly floor to ceiling with balloons, flowers, streamers and other rather gaudy decorations.

"I left Hy and Cas alone for ten minutes to make sure that the champagne and strawberries had been ordered and I come back to this." Juiva said as she threw up her hands.

"Caspon, why in Oz did you keep conjuring things for him." Glinda said as she surveyed the situation.

"Hey, I thought he was implementing a plan not having a nervous breakdown." Caspon said.

"Where is Hyrut anyway?" Manif said.

"Great, just great." Caspon grumbled.

"I told you that one of us should have stayed up here with him." Juiva said.

"Here he comes." Elphie said, pointing down the hallway.

"What are you doing Hy?" Caspon said a bit angrily.

"You were supposed to do something with this stuff." He said as he pulled Hyrut into the room.

"Bath salts. I needed bath salts. That's romantic, Loma loves them so I went looking." Hyrut said sounding just a bit like a madman.

"And more flowers, daisies."

"More? What are you thinking?" Juiva said as she indicated the room.

"Too much?" Hyrut asked innocently.

"Hy, we know that you want to create a romantic ambiance for Loma tonight, but as I've already told you this is not it." Juiva said.

"The more the merrier does not apply in this situation." Glinda said then chuckled lightly.

"But we know you mean well."

"I just wanted everything to be perfect for her. I wanted to do it myself, to make up for everything she puts up with." Hyrut said as he sat down in a chair.

"I messed this up totally, didn't I? Let's just cancel this. It was a horrible idea."

Hyrut Baftnil!" Glinda said sternly as she put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. Manif looked at Elphie with an amused smile and Elphie could only chuckle to herself and shrug.

"You need to snap out of this right now. You have a wonderful idea here and Loma is going to trilled beyond belief."

"Really?" Hyrut said.

"Of course really." Glinda said.

"Hyrut, let us fix this for you. Please." Juiva said.

"Listen to them Hy. We don't have a lot of time here." Caspon said.

"I just want it to be perfect." Hyrut said.

"Leave it in Glinda and Juiva's hands and it will be. I promise." Dani smiled.

"Okay, you're right. I need to get things ready for the ring anyway." Hyrut said.

"The ring, oh no. Where's the ring?" He said franticly as he patted the pockets of his suit.

"Right here." Caspon chuckled as he held up a box.

"Gentleman get the prospective bridegroom out of here so we can work." Glinda said with a smile.

"If he is this bad just for the proposal. I'm not sure he will survive the wedding." Manif chuckled to Caspon as Hyrut started telling the girls what to do.

"Come on man. We've got other things to do." Caspon said as he took Hyrut's arm and started to drag him out of the room.

"I promise everything will be just perfect for you two." Glinda said as she and Juiva did their part to push him out the door.

"We will see you downstairs in twenty minutes." Juiva said as she closed the door.

"Complete wipe out and start all over?" Glinda chuckled as she got her wand.

"It's necessary." Juiva said.

"Let's just get out of the way." Dani laughed to Elphie who merely nodded.

-x-

"What if there are no rose petals for the plate?" Hy said as soon as the door was closed.

"I should go back in and get some."

"Hy you have reason to be nervous but you have got to settle down just a little." Manif said as he tugged Hyrut away from the door.

"And we can help with that." He added then looked at Caspon.

"Ale or whiskey?" Caspon asked.

"Why either or?" Manif chuckled.

"Right." Caspon laughed.

"Boilermakers it is." He said as he jogged ahead.

X

"I don't even know why we bother to plan these things." Loma grumbled as they followed the maître d from the lounge to their table.

"Brighten up Lomie." Beliea chuckled.

"He is not even that late yet."

"Oh, I know. I just haven't seen him much this week." Loma said then sipped her wine.

"Well even if my workaholic brother never shows up, it will still be a great evening because we will have your company." Holof smiled. He was able to see his somewhat less outgoing, and far more studious twin when he and Abena had first arrived. He was a nervous wreck then and now that the time for the proposal was very close Holof hoped that Hyrut's friends had managed to settle him down.

"You got the lion's share of charm didn't you?" Gotero chuckled as he held Loma's chair for her.

"Hy has his moments." Loma smiled.

"When I actually get to see him." She added.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." The maître d smiled.

"May I get you anything in the mean time?" He asked and Holof looked around the table.

"We are fine, thank you." Holof smiled and the maître d returned the smile and gave him a knowing look. Holof had been working with him for the past few days, smoothing the way and getting things in place for his brother's proposal. He had been a little amazed to find out that surprises on a much larger scale than this one were common at the Stonehearth, so they were equipped for it.

"It looks like someone is going to be having a party." Loma said indicating the nearby large round table that was being very formally set for twelve. Beliea smiled inwardly because she knew that that is where they would all be moving after the proposal and that the servers who were setting the table would be discreetly replaced with their friends any time now. When Hyrut had approached her with this plan, she had been impressed with how romantic and perfect it was. In spite of having to talk him through several bouts of nerves over the past week and having to gently coerce Loma into not waiting for him today things had one rather smoothly from this end. She only hoped that things were going as well on Hyrut's end.

"It does indeed." Holof smiled.

"And what luck that it is on a Saturday, when the Stonehearth has the dance floor out."

"I just hope that group doesn't hog the floor." Gotero said and Beliea shot him a warning glance.

"Where is he?" Loma said as she looked at the large clock in the corner.

"He'll be along. Why don't we order appetizers while we wait?" Beliea said.

"You know the baked Brie with amaretto here always improves your mood." She added with a chuckle.

"That's true. And I am getting tired of waiting around for him." Loma said.

"It will serve Hy right if he misses out on it." She added.

"Your good mood or the Brie?" Beliea asked with a smile.

"Both." Loma said with a chuckle as Holof signaled for the server, setting the final phase of the plan into action.

X

"Okay, appetizers have been ordered. It's show time." Caspon said to the assembled group of friends, who were all dressed in white waiter's jackets.

"Oh Oz, oh Oz, oh Oz." Hyrut said franticly. He had one shot of whiskey, half a glass of ale and a pep talk under his belt and was relatively calm and even excited until that moment.

"Deep breaths Hy. You've got this." Caspon said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Yes you do." Manif said with a smile.

"So don't make me get Glinda over here to yell at you again." He added with a chuckle.

"Glinda, you have to stop wiggling and bouncing." Dani laughed.

"Servers in fancy restaurants rarely do that."

"This is just so exciting. And romantic." Glinda grinned as she fussed with the collar of Elphie's jacket.

"But poor Hyrut is so nervous."

"He'll be fine. The guys will get him refocused." Dani said.

"Were you nervous when you proposed Elphaba?" Juiva asked.

"Very much so. To this day I'm not exactly sure how I managed it." Elphie smiled and batted away Glinda's hands.

"She was wonderful." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's cheek.

"Everybody ready here?" Caspon said.

"Yes." Glinda said with a wiggle and a bounce.

"Oops." She giggled when she realized what she was doing.

"Slight change of plans." Caspon said.

"Manif is going to walk out with our soon to be bridegroom and we are going with the real waiter. We are actually afraid he might get lost between here and the table he is so nervous." He chuckled.

"Everyone grab some place settings and try to be inconspicuous." Dani said with a laugh.

"Just stay behind me Elphaba. We won't be out there for long before Hy gets there."

"All right." Elphie said then chuckled as Glinda skipped towards the door trying to balance her tray of cloth napkins.

"That's why she lost the serving wench competition at the Masque." Dani said and Elphie nodded.

Caspon stood in the doorway of the servers exit at caught Holof's eye then they casually started to stroll over to the large round table near where Loma and the others were.

"Oh I forgot to show you this card I received from my Aunt Liea." Beliea said as a way to distract Loma. Hyrut, who was trembling slightly held back, then when Loma was looking at the card he put a plate down in front of her. When he did that Glinda and the others moved so that could get a better view. The maître d signaled the ensemble to play the prearranged song, Loma's favorite at the same time that Beliea redirected Loma's attention to the plate. Gotero quickly reminded his obviously nervous best friend to knell with his finger.

"Aw they are playing my favorite song and Hyrut isn't even… oh my. What? Oh!" Loma said as she saw the plate in front of her and Hyrut down on one knee beside her. On the plate were white and pink rose petals surrounding a small glass ramekin. Inside the ramekin was a perfect red rose bud and nestled on top was a diamond ring. She stared at the plate then at Hyrut then back at the plate, unable to speak.

Hyrut saw the totally surprised and speechless look on Loma's face and tears formed in his eyes. Gotero quietly clearing his throat nudged him to speak.

"Loma." Hyrut said as he took one of her hands. Loma looked at him with wide eyes. Glinda pressed herself against Elphie in an effort to not squeal with delight.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think a bookish scientist like me would be able to win a beautiful, wonderful girl like you. You are so smart, funny and kind and I am grateful everyday that you put up with me, especially recently." He said with a sort of chuckle as he stood up. As he rose from his knee Loma covered her mouth with one hand and gave the other to Hyrut who was reaching for it. He gently pulled her to her feet then reached for the ring.

"I want to be a man that is a good husband, a good provider. Please say that you will marry me and give me that chance." Hyrut said as he took Loma's left hand in his.

"Loma Tredes will you marry me?"

Loma looked at him for a few beats then nodded vigorously. Hyrut with a big grin on his face fumbled a bit but managed to slip the ring onto her finger.

"Yes, yes I will marry you." Loma finally said and everyone within earshot started to applaud and cheer as they kissed rather urgently. Glinda could hold back no longer and let out a squeal of sheer delight.

"She will! Ayyyyyyyeeeeeeeiiiiiii!" Hyrut hooted as he picked Loma up and spun her around.

When Hyrut put Loma down she noticed her other friends and minor bedlam broke out as the congratulatory hugs, kisses and backslaps began. While all this was going on the other patrons applauded and called out well wishes as the real servers moved things over to the bigger table, put down platters of appetizers and poured champagne into crystal flutes.

It took a little while but eventually everything settled down, except a very bubbly Glinda. She knew before this started that she would either need to take a break or go into her bubble. Now that everyone was getting seated, she opted for her bubble without any prompting. Elphie noticed it, and gave her a kiss and the promise of much more later.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Holof said as he tapped his spoon against his champagne glass. Everyone quieted down and he stood up.

"To my baby brother and the fine woman who is too good for him." He started with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm only three minutes younger than you." Hyrut protested and Dani laughed because her brothers did the same thing.

"Three minutes younger is still younger. That makes you the baby. Now pipe down." Holof grinned.

"To Loma and Hyrut. Just continue to make each other laugh as much as you do now and you'll be fine."

"To Loma and Hyrut." Gotero smiled and everyone repeated it then drank.

The rest of the evening was a grand celebration. The sampled appetizers, savored sumptuous meals and shared decadent desserts all while talking, laughing and of course dancing. Everyone danced with everyone else. But what did not go unnoticed by the group is that even Glinda and Elphie danced together in a very obvious couple way. It was the first time they had done that in public at the Stonehearth. The last dance was dedicated to Loma and Hyrut and they danced while receiving hearty congratulations from people they did not even know.

X

"Wasn't the look on Loma's face when Hyrut guided her toward the elevator instead of the front doors marvelous." Glinda bubbled as they were walking down the steps to the waiting carriage. All of them were going back to Fosswood in a Stonehearth carriage so that Mr. Frama would not have to come to get them at such a late hour.

"She really was surprised. By the whole event. It turned out much better than I imagined." Beliea said with a smile.

"She honestly thought that Hyrut would just give her a ring when they were alone together in her room one night."

"Speaking of alone together in a room. There is a really good story about the one they are going to be in tonight." Caspon laughed.

After they were all settled in the carriage and on their way, Caspon started the story of the room decoration and Juiva and Glinda finished it. Beliea said 'oh my', 'oh no' and 'oh dear' a lot while Gotero could only laugh.

"There are a few strategically placed flowers, balloons and candles there now. We put some rose petals on the turned down bed, conjured a victrola with some romantic recordings and left them some nice things for a bath together if they want." Glinda said.

"The champagne and strawberries should be there and breakfast in bed is all arranged for whenever they call down in the morning." Juiva said.

"I even got Elphie to sparkle the ceiling for them. With little falling stars." Glinda grinned.

"Thank you all for making this so special for Loma." Beliea smiled.

"And thank you guys for keeping Hyrut on track. He can be a handful when he is stressed." Gotero said.

"And you aren't?" Beliea said with a chuckle.

"I know I am." Glinda giggled.

"But it all worked out very well in the end." Juiva smiled and the rest of the trip to Fosswood was spent talking about how much fun they had.

X

"Good morning my precious girl." Elphie smiled when Glinda's eyes finally fluttered open. Elphie had been up a dressed for a while but had been sitting in Glinda's bed stroking her hair and reading for the past half an hour.

"Hi Elphie" Glinda bubbled as she shifted to sitting up to get a kiss.

"Why are you dressed?" Glinda asked.

"I have to go to the lab in about forty-five minutes." Elphie replied.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Glinda said.

"Stupid lab." Elphie's reply was to pull her into a very vigorous kiss.

"You are not helping the case for leaving you know. Now I just want to make out." Glinda said with a little grin.

"All right. I can spare twenty or so minutes for a good cause. Besides I did make a promise that wasn't really fulfilled before you fell asleep." Elphie said with twinkling eyes.

"Mmmmmm. I really like you." Glinda giggled as she slid back down to a reclining position, pulling Elphie with her.

X

"Bye Elphie." Glinda said then gave Elphie a third hug.

"Maybe the making out wasn't such a good idea." Elphie whispered into her robe-clad love's ear.

"Making out was a great idea. It's you leaving that stinks." Glinda said.

"Lyndie…" Elphie started.

"It's okay Elphie. Really. I'm fine. I know you have lab on Sunday afternoons. I love you anyway." Glinda grinned.

"Do I need a crowbar to pry her away?" Manif laughed to Glinda.

"The others are waiting in the carriage."

"She'll be right there." Glinda said.

"I'll see you at Tyuron's at six, okay?" Elphie said.

"I'll be there." Glinda smiled.

"Until then, I'm planning on working on my nude sketch. I might focus on my bottom today." She whispered seductively in Elphie's ear.

"Or maybe my breasts. After all that stimulation they are very… perky."

Elphie blushed as she exhaled hard then she gave Glinda a light kiss, smiled slightly and headed for the door without a word.

"I have no idea what you said to her but from her reaction, you must be in a mood." Dani laughed after the door closed.

"Oh I was just giving her a taste of her own medicine." Glinda giggled.

X

A/N: I may be unable to post next week. mecelphie


	208. Chapter 208

Elphie sat in the back of the small auditorium that had become Xafin's workspace when he was at the Arts Center thinking back over past week or so. Midterms were next week and everyone had been busier than usual with papers, projects and study groups. Stress was beginning to build and the effects of it were beginning to manifest causing tempers to flair a little more and little irritants to become big ones. All of the midterm and finals weeks they had survived had taught them that they couldn't ignore the effects of that stress, trying to do so just made things worse. All they could do was find ways to mitigate it, to as Manif said…'to blow off steam.' And each in their own way, they had become rather adept at it.

She and Glinda were starting to send notes to one another during they day more frequently and the bed games they enjoyed playing took on an urgent type of silliness, almost to the point of absurdity, leaving them laughing even as they were attempting to be romantic. She and Manif were picking and poking at one another more; in that very special way they had, even during chess games, which they normally tried to keep civil. Glinda and Dani spent what time they could in their art studio venting frustrations out on the canvases on their easels and the mural. Dani and Manif were ramping up the level of their debates, which was in turn increasing the frequency, duration and locations of their 'blow off steam/ make up sex.' But they had leaned their lesson about where they chose to have sex from the time when Elphie had walked in on them in the sitting room.

Elphie chuckled when she thought about the conversation she had with Glinda last Wednesday when they were having dinner alone together in her room in Feley instead of at the Gallery Café with Dani and Manif.

"_Lyndie, I thought that you and Dani were going to work on the mural tonight, since the Arts Center was closed."_

"_Well we were, but there was a change of plans. Manif had a very stressful day and Dani wanted to take advantage of their free time to blow off a little steam. I volunteered to stay on campus and go to your flute lesson with you."_

"_I'm not sure that I understand but I like that we can have dinner alone together."_

"_Elphie, Dani and Manif really enjoy having very high spirited sex from time to time as a way to blow off steam but they keep it confined to their bedroom out of respect for us. Tonight they do not have to. It is a stress relief win- win. We get some much needed time together and they get to…well let's say they will be much more relaxed when we get home later."_

Elphie shook her head as she thought about what they had found when they arrived home that evening. They went into the kitchen to find Dani, in a robe, picking up the pots and pans that had fallen from the rack that was now on the floor and Manif, in only a pair of athletic shorts, trying to patch a window. Glinda offered to help them but told her to just take their things on upstairs and she would be up in a bit with their nightcaps. Glinda hadn't told her exactly what had happened in the kitchen but she had a fairly good idea when Glinda woke up after a full-blown very interesting dream that required cuddles.

When Glinda informed Elphie that they would be going to the Arts Center on their own tonight she had teased Manif by buying him a child's toy tool belt to which he replied with a hearty laugh; 'Thank you. I'll give it back to you as a wedding gift.' That response gave Glinda a fit of giggles and even though she attempted to explain on their way to the Arts Center, Elphie had decided on her own to just put it away until she was older. That gave Glinda another case of the giggles, along with the hiccups. When the hiccups were gone Glinda brought up what they were going to do tonight, talk to Xafin's friend about choreographing our first dance as a married couple, and they talked about it for the rest of the trip and at dinner in the Gallery Café. Glinda had asked her several times if she was sure that she still wanted to do it.

"Yes my precious girl, I want to." Elphie said out loud in a soft voice, repeating what she had said each time Glinda had asked.

"Now, whether or not I'll be able to actually go through with it when the time comes remains to be seen." She added with a chuckle.

"_We talked about this Elphie, remember? Whether we do or not, we are going to have a grand time learning…and practicing. Especially practicing. " _She heard Glinda giggle in her head.

"_Now stop over thinking this and go up to the stage and play that piano. You know you want to." _ The sweet voice chuckled and this time Elphie look towards the door, not sure if Glinda was actually there or not.

"I hate it when that happens." Elphie muttered irritably. But her irritation did not last because the voice she loved continued to chuckle for a few moments more before fading away.

Glancing at her little pocket watch, Elphie saw that she had about twenty minutes until Xafin was due to arrive. She looked at the piano on the stage and smiled.

"Not tonight Lyndie. Maybe next time." She said out loud as she took a book from her satchel.

"Spoil sport."

X

Xafin walked into the auditorium from the stage entrance and looked out into the seats. He saw Elphie sitting in the back row, reading and smiled. Glinda had accompanied her to her lesson last week and they had talked to him about having his friend Vela Casmiat choreograph the first dance for their wedding reception. After that, Glinda asked him about his coffee date with the dance instructor. He knew that she would be thrilled to find out that they had been out together several times since then.

As a way to get Elphie's attention he sat down at the piano and started to play an upbeat, jazzy tune because he knew that would startle her less than calling her name would.

"Care to join me?" Xafin asked when Elphie looked up at him in surprise.

"I apologize. I did not notice that you came in." Elphie said as she stood up.

"I came in via the stage. And I didn't really expect you to." Xafin chuckled.

"Let's have some fun until Glinda and Vela arrive." He laughed as he played the lively tune even livelier.

"I do not know that song." Elphie said as she walked down the aisle to the stage.

"You will." Xafin said as he got up from the bench and went over to the steps at the corner of the stage.

"As long as you get into fun mode, not analyze mode." He laughed as he held out his hand to assist her up.

"I still haven't forgiven Manif for telling you that." Elphie smiled as he accepted his hand. Quite a while back, Manif found out what Lofier had told her about doing something whimsical from time to time in the lab, something just for the enjoyment of experimenting and that she had done it several times. In his mind that meant that she did indeed have a fun mode and he made it his duty to get her to engage it outside of the lab. To that end he would occasionally yell out fun mode when they were playing chess, cards and even debating something. It amused him immensely but annoyed her, which also amused him.

"Where is your bodyguard by the way?" Xafin asked.

"They decided to stay home… midterms are coming up." Elphie replied, blushing slightly. It was truthful but incomplete.

"Oh, that I know. I had five freshmen freaking out in my office earlier today. It's very different being on the receiving end of that." Xafin laughed.

"But enough midterms talk. Let's make some music."

"Fun mode style." Elphie said with a slight smile as she sat down on the bench.

"That's the spirit Elphaba. Manif would be proud." Xafin grinned.

Xafin played part of the song that he had been playing again, for Elphie to listen to then he brought her in, in the listen, try, listen, repeat style that seemed to serve them well. Xafin knew that she would pick it up quickly and do well, as long as she didn't try to perfect it, which she did not seem to be doing at the moment.

For the next twenty minutes they played a small part of that jazzy song that Elphie discovered Xafin had made up on a whim a few weeks ago. Often her fingers seemed to just fall over one another trying to play the fast notes. Xafin encouraged her, as he usually did, to use those little flubs as an opportunity for some improvisation. He had explained to her that there were times when giving in to those opportunities would ultimately make her more proficient. She had been skeptical but tried to comply, both with the piano and her flute, but only met with limited success. She could do it with experiments in the lab but was not as adept at it with music. But she continued to try.

"Yay! Bravo!" Glinda squealed with delight as she skipped down the aisle. She had come in during one of Elphie's attempts at improvisation and even though it did not sound particularly good she felt intrigue and amusement rather that frustration and that made her heart melt.

"Bravo!"

"Thank you. Thank you." Xafin chuckled as he stood up and bowed.

"Take a bow Elphaba."

"For that?" Elphie asked with an arched eyebrow as she stood up, mainly to go greet Glinda.

"Hey take your accolades where you can. Extrovert's creed." Xafin laughed as Elphie bowed slightly as Glinda continued to cheer and clap as she bounced up onto the stage.

"I'm an introvert." Elphie smiled as Glinda gave her an enthusiastic hug.

"Elphie that was such a fun song." Glinda bubbled.

"Very perky."

"It was that. And I'm very pleased that you followed your fingers Elphaba. Well done." Xafin said with pride. And Glinda looked like she was about to bubble away.

"Those fingers can have a mind of their own at times." Glinda giggled as she tried to engage Elphie's hands in a finger wiggle battle.

"I improvise on my flute from time to time." Elphie clarified quickly.

"I approve." Xafin chuckled.

"Now, let me go find Vela and we can get this show on the road." Xafin said as he started to walk off of the stage.

"Feel free to continue improvising."

"Come on Elphie. Let's play." Glinda said as she played with Elphie's fingers.

"Piano." She said with a mischievous giggle. Elphie smiled and pulled Glinda into a hug.

"I truly love you." Elphie said softly into Glinda's ear.

"Especially when you are impossible."

"And when I'm improvisational." Glinda giggled then kissed Elphie's index and middle fingers, making her blush deeply.

X

They got to play on the piano for about ten minutes before Xafin returned with the dance professor. After reintroductions were made and the inevitable shift from formal to informal forms of address was hurried along, Xafin honored Elphie's request to play his song for Glinda.

"Oh I like that. Very bounceable." Glinda grinned when Xafin was done.

"I'm assuming that is a compliment, given the way you were bouncing in your seat Glinda." Vela smiled.

"It is. She says that about one set of my scales as well." Elphie said.

"You have very good rhythm." Vela commented.

"We both do." Glinda replied in a completely normal manner. Only Elphie knew her well enough to know that the little smile on her face was very mischievous in nature.

"That may be a bit of an overstatement." Elphie said with a glance at Glinda.

"She most certainly does. But I am not quite as coordinated."

"Having rhythm and being coordinated are not necessarily the same thing. But we will get to that." Vela smiled.

"Vela, we are very happy that you agreed to help us with our first dance. I'm very excited." Glinda said. Elphie was still unsure about addressing the Professor with her first name, but she accepted the fact that since she was not technically her student it was in no way improper.

"We are. But I am a little apprehensive as well." Elphie admitted.

"Learning new dance steps is not something I do readily."

"This isn't about learning new steps per say, although there may be some. It's more about combining elements you already know in order to express yourselves in a new way." Vela said.

"I like that idea." Glinda said with a bright smile and Elphie nodded her understanding.

"Xafin told me that you two dance very well together." Vela said.

"I'd like to observe you dancing for myself, if that is alright with you."

"Goody! Dancing." Glinda bubbled.

"It is alright with us." Elphie chuckled.

"Thank you. I'd like to continue in one of the dance rehearsal rooms if that is okay."

"That will be fun. I haven't been in a real dance studio since I was in primary school." Glinda bubbled.

"There are lots and lots of mirrors." She said to Elphie who arched both eyebrows.

"Xafin, you can still play for us?" Vela asked.

"Of course." Xafin smiled.

"Can we do that lifting dance?" Glinda asked with a giggle as they made their way towards the stage exit.

"No." Elphie said definitively, but with a smile.

"You've performed a lift during a dance?" Vela asked, intrigued.

"The Volta at the New Years Eve masked ball. But we were only moderately successful." Elphie said.

"We were great." Glinda countered then told Vela all about the dances at the Masque as they walked to the rehearsal room.

X

"You two move very well together." Vela said after watching Glinda and Elphie waltz.

"You are very in tune with each other's bodies." She added then saw Elphie turn dark green. Xafin had told her that was her way of blushing and she immediately chastised herself for not remembering his warning that she was very reserved, flustered easily and had trouble accepting and sometimes recognizing compliments.

"We love to dance." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand and caressed the back of it with her thumb, to calm her extreme fluster.

"We do it whenever we can."

"Elphaba, I apologize for being so blunt. It is my way but does not always serve me well." Vela smiled.

"I'd like to see you dance again but may we talk first?" She asked sincerely as she indicated a small sitting area in the corner.

"Of course." Elphie said, trying to smile.

"And no apologies necessary. I value directness, even if it flusters me."

"Why don't I go get you something to drink?" Xafin smiled, figuring that his presence for those comments may have contributed to Elphaba's uneasiness.

"Thanks Xafin. I'm parched." Glinda chuckled and Elphie merely nodded.

"My comment was an observation. I truly did not mean to embarrass you. Being in tune with your partner's movements is very important in dancing. You'd be surprised how many couples, even those who have been married for quite a while are ill at ease with their partner's body movements." Vela said.

"My mother told me once that she and my father are friends with a couple that look like they are made of wood on the dance floor. Very stiff and unnatural." Glinda smiled.

"I have dealt with that more times than I can count. It is not easy to get them loosen up and go with the music. They are too caught up in their own movements to notice their partners. As far as I am concerned it is more important to be aware of how the person you are dancing with moves and responds so that you can react accordingly. But that is not the natural inclination for most people. You two do it very well as a couple. That is half the battle when trying to teach someone a new dance." Vela smiled.

"As I said. We love to dance. We try new moves a lot too." Glinda said.

"Some work. Some don't."

"And a few have ended up with one or both of us either sprawled out on the floor or rubbing an injured body part." Elphie added with a slight chuckle, trying to relax.

"I'll make sure I avoid moves like that." Vela smiled.

"My plan is to observe you dance together a little more then I will meet with Xafin to listen to the song he wrote for you and then choreograph a dance that honors you as a couple and the music as well as the reason you are dancing it."

"This is going to be a wonderful surprise for the reception. And I can't wait to tell my parents what we are going to do it." Glinda bubbled.

"Elphaba, I know that you said that you only can really dance two types of dances with confidence. A waltz is one, what is the other?" Vela asked.

"We can tango." Elphie said and blushed slightly.

"Manif calls it a 'cover your grandma's eyes and get the kids out of the room' tango." Glinda giggled making Elphie's blush intensify.

"That's the best, and in my humble opinion the only kind of tango." Vela laughed.

"Now, why don't you go get something to drink then you can begin whenever you are ready."

"Byjon would just love her." Glinda giggled softly as they walked away.

Vela watched Elphie and Glinda walk over to the piano where Xafin had put a tray of drinks. They were walking hand in hand and she could tell from the observations she had made that even though Elphie led the waltz, Glinda was the dominant one. The small bouncy blonde was very comfortable with her body and the way it moved. She exuded innocent sexuality and confidence that she utilized to full effect on the dance floor. Elphaba wasn't necessarily uncomfortable with her body and the way it moved, but the way she moved seemed to indicate that being aware of what her body could do was a relatively new and evolving thing for her. Separately they might be in very different places, but the way they moved together was something she did not see very often outside of trained professionals. As she walked over to her observation area she smiled at the thought of what their tango would look like.

X

"Oh Elphie that so very much fun!" Glinda said after they were settled in the carriage and on their way home.

"I cannot wait to see what our dance will look like. I absolutely cannot wait."

"That was an interesting experience. Especially that time she had us change dances during one song. Foxtrot to rumba to waltz to minuet. I felt like I was being tested." Elphie said.

"You like tests. And that was fun. Especially the freestyle." Glinda grinned.

"What I found most intriguing about the whole thing was that someone could actually study human movement. I think I'm going to look up some of her work." Elphie said.

"I know. I was quite surprised when Xafin told us that she was considered an expert in human movement and that she had published articles in journals on it. When you find them, I want to read too." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her in amusement and chuckled lightly.

"What? You know that I read scholarly publications…when there is a reason to." Glinda said with mock indignation.

"I know that my sweet. That is not why I was amused." Elphie replied.

"I just assumed that after you found out that they had been on three dates and were going out again this coming weekend, you wouldn't pay attention to the rest."

"That's fair. And in all honesty I probably wouldn't have if you and Vela hadn't discussed what publications as we walked out. Aren't they a cute couple?" Glinda said.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Elphie smiled.

"They are." Glinda grinned.

"And speaking of cute couples. I wonder if Dani and Manif had fun tonight."

"I would imagine that they did. I am curious as to what room might be demolished." Elphie said with a twinkle in her eye and Glinda collapsed into a fit of giggles.

X

"Well it's quiet and I don't smell smoke." Glinda laughed as they took off their cloaks. The days were getting warmer but the nights were still very chilly.

"Here is a note." Elphie said as she picked up a folded sheet of paper from the hall table.

_"Glinda and Elphaba,"_ Elphie read out loud.

_"We decided to call it an early night. Hope you had a good time. We did. See you in the morning if we can function by then._

_Manif_

_P.S. We saved you some pie but we used all the whipping cream. Sorry."_

"Oh boy, there's pie." Glinda said still giggling from the note.

"Must he be so descriptive?" Elphie said as they headed towards the kitchen.

"I thought he showed great restraint. Especially since you two have been teasing and poking at one another more lately." Glinda laughed.

"Okay, you may have a point." Elphie said.

"You want a piece or just a bite or two of mine?" Glinda asked when she saw two pieces of pie in a pie tin on the counter.

"Never mind I'll just take the tin and we can share. You get drinks. I'll grab two forks."

"I take it we are not eating this here." Elphie smiled as she got glasses out of the cupboard.

"Why in Oz would you assume that we would when there is a warm cozy sofa waiting for us upstairs." Glinda grinned.

"Lyndie, you have a quiz tomorrow and I have project notes to finish, remember?"

"Yes, yes I remember." Glinda huffed but smiled.

"Half an hour to eat pie and talk about dancing. Is that too much to ask?"

"In theory no. It's the reality that concerns me." Elphie chuckled as she picked up the tray with the pie tin, forks, napkins, a glass of milk and one of ice water on it.

"Please get the lights."

"You promised you wouldn't be beastly until next week." Glinda said as they left the kitchen.

"If I was being a beast I would have said 'enjoy your pie, I have to finish my homework.'" Elphie chuckled as they headed down the dimly lit hallway.

"Okay fine. Be that way." Glinda grinned as she followed Elphie up the steps.

"But I'm going shamelessly ogle your bottom as you walkup the steps then whisper in your ear what I want to do to it sometime while your working." She giggled.

"I'll look forward to that." Elphie replied.

"Oh, me too." Glinda giggled again as she stopped walking and watched Elphie gracefully ascend the stairs.

"We'll call it an oral report, with examples, for my study of your movement. Since your so keen on homework."

X

"Manif!" Elphie yelped when Manif appeared in the middle of her bedroom just as she finished putting on her blouse.

"Oh crap!" Manif said as he put his hands over his eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Elphie asked angrily.

"Are you decent? I'm sorry." Manif said miserably.

"I'm decent." Elphie said.

"I was aiming for the studio." Manif said.

"End of the hall." Elphie said with no amusement.

"You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I thought I had this down. Damnit." Manif griped as he pulled a small notebook out of his pocket.

"No harm done." Elphie said, feeling for her friend. He had been working on his dissertation research and was having trouble with certain types of teleports.

"At least you didn't land on your ass." She added helpfully.

"Something went right at least." Manif said.

"Manif, since you are here, I have a question about the glyph…" Elphie started.

"The glyph, that's it. That has to be it. It's the only thing that makes any sense." Manif blurted out, interrupting Elphie.

"What?" Elphie said, really confused.

"You're a genus green girl." Manif said then kissed Elphie and ran out of the room saying something about being pulled of course by the glyph.

"And they think I need a break." Elphie muttered as she went back into the bathroom.

It was Saturday and Elphie had just returned from a shift at the hospital pharmacy and was getting ready to meet Glinda, who was with Loma, Juiva, Beliea and Dani getting a manicure, at Tyuron's for a late lunch. Then they were going to take a long walk and then go to Vesyut's for dinner. They hadn't been able to see each other very much over the last few days and they were looking forward to going on a date. She was thinking about how busy midterms week would be when she heard a yell coming from down the hall. She opened the door to her room and saw Manif running towards her whooping and grinning from ear to ear.

"That was it green girl. That was it." Manif yelled as he picked Elphie up and spun her around.

"Put me down!" Elphie commanded and Manif did only to start to dance with her.

"What are you talking about?" She said as she tried to get him to stop.

"It was the magic from the glyph. It was interfering with my teleport. I recalculated and tried it twice and it worked. Do you know what this means?" Manif said excitedly.

"I do not even know what you just said." Elphie laughed.

"Ok. I can go from downstairs to my room or that end of the hall with no trouble but I have never been able to get to my specific location on this end of the hall. It was the magic of the glyphs interfering with the magic of the teleport. It is the same thing, I think with the area around the filtered room downstairs. I need to figure out exactly how but that's it. This is big green girl. Really big." Manif said.

"That is exciting news Manif." Elphie said, genuinely happy.

"If I can get this all worked out I can finish my dissertation by the end of the year I think. Or next spring for sure." Manif said then let out a happy yell and spun Elphie around again.

"Manif that's great. But please put me down." Elphie laughed.

"Oh sure, sure." Manif smiled.

"And it is all thanks to you."

"I will claim credit for inspiration only. On several occasions Glinda has said something that gave me the idea I needed to solve a difficult problem." Elphie said.

"Oh that's even better. You can be my muse." Manif grinned.

"I think Dani is more suited for that position. But thank you." Elphie smiled.

"I am very proud of you Manif. I know how hard you have been working and how frustrated you have been."

"Now green girl, don't go getting all mushy on me." Manif smiled.

"My apologies. I must be dizzy from all of the spinning." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"You must be." Manif said.

"You know I'm in the mood to celebrate and give both of us a treat."

"You are leaving?" Elphie quipped.

"Yes, yes I am. I think I'll treat my long suffering wife to a romantic night at the Stonehearth and leave my inspiration and her long suffering fiancé to their own devices here." Manif said.

"Will that work for you?"

"Glinda will like that." Elphie smiled and blushed slightly.

"Ah the blush…romance is in the air." Manif grinned as he gently pinched Elphie's cheek. She scowled at him but couldn't get angry.

"I have some plans to make before we leave to meet our girls." He said as he started to walk away.

"I guess that I do too." Elphie said.

"I suggest that candlelight be involved." Manif called over his shoulder as he rounded the corner.

Elphie went back into her room and pondered this turn of events. A romantic night was just what they needed and she knew just what to do. With a smile she started to get things ready for when she and Glinda returned home from dinner.

X

"What a nice day we've had Elphie. The walk, shopping on the Plaza and a romantic dinner." Glinda said as the carriage turned into the driveway of Fosswood.

"Thank you for the flower and for requesting our song from the violinists."

"It was my pleasure my precious girl." Elphie smiled.

"I also have a surprise for you."

"Really? Oh boy." Glinda bounced.

"What?"

"All in good time my sweet." Elphie smiled as the carriage came to a halt in front of the house.

Glinda was a bubbly excited mess as she said goodnight to Mr. Frama and Kicker then bounced up the stairs.

"I wonder if Dani and Manif went to bed early again." Glinda said when they walked into the house. Only the foyer and stair lights were on.

"I don't know, but they left another note." Elphie said. She had planned this with Manif, who was happy to help.

"Hmmm." Glinda said as she got the note while Elphie hung up their cloaks.

_"Hi,_" Glinda started to read out loud.

_"Manif is whisking me away for a romantic night at the Stonehearth. See you tomorrow. Have fun. Love, Dani._

_"P. S. Look at your fiancé."_

Glinda looked up and saw Elphie holding a piece of paper with surprise written in big letters on it.

"A romantic night to ourselves? Really?" Glinda asked excitedly.

"Yes. And it is waiting upstairs." Elphie smiled.

"I'll get us nightcaps." Glinda smiled.

"Already taken care of. Just follow me and ogle to your heart's content." Elphie said in her soft voice and Glinda shivered with anticipation.

When they got up to the room Glinda found a cozy fire going, the ceiling sparkled and the bathroom light on. Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda from behind then kissed her neck.

"I thought we'd start with a dance or two." She whispered in Glinda's ear then moved around and took Glinda's hand to lead her to the bathroom.

"Then move onto a warm, sensual oil bath." She said softly as Glinda looked into the room. There were candles and flowers and of course a sparkled ceiling.

"I love it." Glinda said.

"After our bath, I thought we could make love until hunger forces us to stop in the morning." Elphie smiled. Glinda looked at Elphie carefully and Elphie smiled and kissed her while caressing her cheek.

"I really love that." Glinda sighed.

"Next week will be very stressful and busy. We might as well stock up on togetherness and relaxation." Elphie smiled. Glinda's response was to pull Elphie into a vigorous and lengthy kiss.

X

"Why don't you conjure the oil and I'll put on more music." Elphie smiled after three dances that left them without clothing and highly aroused.

"Don't dawdle." Glinda grinned as she traced around one of Elphie's breasts with her finger.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Elphie replied and sent Glinda off with a kiss to the nape of her neck and a gentle pat on her soft, bare bottom.

Less than a minute later Elphie was standing in the doorway to the bathroom watching Glinda get towels ready.

"You are so beautiful." Elphie said softly.

"As are you." Glinda replied then pressed herself against Elphie in a way that their breasts came into contact. She inhaled sharply as Elphie moved slightly causing a hint of friction. She responded with a kiss, moving to create more and Elphie moaned softly into the kiss. The vibrations against her lips drove Glinda wild and she kissed Elphie with everything she had.

"If we don't slow down a bit we will never be able to get into that tub of oil safely." Elphie chuckled breathlessly five minutes later.

"That's why installed that towel rack with extra screws, remember." Glinda giggled between pants.

"True." Elphie said as she took Glinda's hand and watched as she slowly stepped into the tub. Elphie followed suit and they stood there for a moment gazing into one another's eyes.

"Me first." She said in a tone that made Glinda shiver. Elphie kissed Glinda's lips then her neck, moving slowly down as she lowered her self into the warm oil. Glinda could barely hold on as Elphie kissed her breasts and down her stomach, stopping right at the threshold. As quickly as she could Glinda sank into the oil, straddled Elphie and kissed her with fiery abandon. Elphie wrapped her arms around Glinda caressing her back and bottom as the kiss increased in intensity. The kiss finally ended and with a smile. Glinda slid down Elphie's legs just enough to be able to kiss Elphie's breasts. Elphie tilted her head back and groaned as she felt the sensation of the most sensitive part of her breast being taken into Glinda's warm mouth. She savored the sensations for what seemed like forever as Glinda went from one breast to the other over and over again.

"Oh sweet Oz that feels so good." Elphie said with a whispered moan as she slid her hand up Glinda's chest and rubbed her hand over Glinda's breasts. Her nipples were firm and sensitive to her touch and Glinda involuntarily arched her back. Elphie took that opportunity to shift positions slightly.

"Oh Oz Elphie. I want you. Here. Now." Glinda said with a hard exhale as Elphie caressed her inner thighs at the same time as she kissed the nape of her neck. Elphie could only nod and kissed Glinda with all she had.

After that it was all caresses, kisses and significant touches as they moved around in the oil. They communicated with soft loving words, long gazes, all manner of kisses and some giggles and laughs when they slid away from one another. Neither one was exactly sure when or how it happened, but they ended up in a position that allowed them to reach one another's delicate areas and kiss without slipping around too much.

They stopped moving for a bit, to take in the moment. With a couple of quick chants, Elphie started the music going again and made the sparkled stars start to fall. Then they kissed. Slowly and softly at first, working their way into a deep explorative one as their hands started to move. They caressed each other's breasts and let their hands slide down oil-covered stomachs and into delicate areas where they teased and tormented a little before continuing to roam. They took their time, kissing one another with urgency but allowing their hands to roam slowly between delicate areas and breasts until even Elphie was trembling with need. As best they could they caressed one another in the way that each liked. Their movements were confined but their touches hit the spot as they struggled not to squirm out of place as the tension heightened. Elphie moaned softly but Glinda yelped, groaned loudly and cried out Elphie's name. As their tandem climax hit they shifted in spite of themselves and ended up with Glinda lying on top of Elphie as Elphie stretched out her legs to brace herself. It wasn't a powerful happy ending but it was very satisfying for both of them.

"Oh that was fun." Glinda said after she caught her breath. She slid against Elphie so that she could kiss her.

"Would that be classified as acrobatic sex?" Elphie smiled.

"Close." Glinda giggled.

"But it was so very nice."

"It was." Elphie agreed then gave Glinda a kiss and rubbed small circles on her back for a few long beats.

"Perhaps we should continue this in the bedroom." She said as they started to slip and slide again.

"Okay." Glinda grinned. It took awhile but they made it out of the tub, chuckling the entire time.

"Elphie I enjoyed that so much." Glinda sighed as Elphie wrapped a towel around her.

"I did too." Elphie said as she wrapped another around herself then pulled Glinda to her. They held each other for several long beats then started to kiss. After several very passionate kisses Glinda undid their towels and let them fall to the floor. She positioned them for happy breasts and the kisses and caresses started again in earnest.

"I don't think we are going to make it to the bedroom." Glinda giggled. Elphie arched her eyebrows in surprise, even as she let Glinda guide her down to the towel-covered floor.

X

A/N In my head the song that Xafin was playing for/with Elphie was " The Entertainer" from the movie 'The Sting'


	209. Chapter 209

"How is your dissertation coming along?" Elphie asked Chaxi as she fidgeted slightly and played with her engagement ring.

"It's coming along very nicely. Better than I had hoped actually." Chaxi smiled. She and Elphie had been talking for about twenty minutes. She knew that Elphie had something specific to discuss but had only engaged in small talk since arriving. That let Chaxi know that at least part of the issue had to do with sex.

"But you are stalling Elphaba." She added in a firm but reassuring tone of voice.

"I guess that I am." Elphie said quietly.

"I think that my baby steps may be getting just a little bigger."

"I'm intrigued. Go on." Chaxi said.

"It all sort of came into focus for me as I was writing in my journal last weekend. I realized that. Many things, actually." Elphie said then was quiet for a few beats.

"But that realization doesn't make much sense to me."

"Sometimes answers just lead to more questions. As a scientist, you know that." Chaxi replied.

"Why don't you tell me the impetus for this?"

"For my baby steps getting a little bigger or the fact that I realized that they were?" Elphie asked with a wry chuckle and a slow shake of her head.

"Either. Or both." Chaxi responded.

"These two things are both very significant for you. And confusion is a fairly reasonable reaction." She added and Elphie nodded. She then got up and started to pace slowly.

"Last weekend, Glinda and I made love. Several times. In a few different places in our room." Elphie stammered slightly while blushing furiously. A part of her still expected something negative to occur when she admitted things like this.

"Okay." Chaxi said with a reassuring smile.

"The sofa and bed were not new locations. But the tub of warm oil and the bathroom floor were." Elphie said after a few long beats. Chaxi expertly hid her surprise. She was aware that Elphie and Glinda had made love on large cushions that were on the floor before but never on just the floor.

"And it did not even occur to me until I was writing in my journal while Glinda was sleeping after the final time we had sex that both of those places should have given me pause of some sort."

"But you experienced no negative reactions." Chaxi said.

"I sort of did as I was writing about it but it occurred to me that retroactive panic was odd even for me." Elphie said.

"I spent a long time trying to figure out why I did not stop us from making love in a slippery tub of oil. Glinda could have been hurt. At the time it just never registered with me, I was very caught up in the moment and…" Elphie continued but faltered towards the end.

"Go on Elphaba. You are doing well." Chaxi encouraged.

"I was having fun. We laughed a great deal towards the end as we tried to figure it out how to…well you know." Elphie said very shyly.

"I do. Chaxi smiled.

"You and Glinda had fun. Fun is an important part of sex." She added with a chuckle. This topic had come up before and it always seemed to confuse Elphie just a little.

"So I'm discovering." Elphie said.

"But all that fun led to Glinda ending up lying on top of me, longer than just a playful crossing over. She doesn't do that. The only logical explanation that I could come up with is that she felt or more likely didn't feel something from me that let her do that. It wasn't for an overly long time, but it was nice. And the same thing must have happened for the bathroom floor time. We've never…I've never wanted to but everything just… I'm not sure I even know any more. It just happened. And I let it. What I can't seem to figure out is why." She finished with a frustrated sigh.

"Sometimes there is no why other than you can." Chaxi smiled.

That response did not settle well with Elphie but Chaxi didn't expect it to. But it did help to further the conversation they were having by giving Elphie something else to focus on besides her frustration. Chaxi reminded Elphie that it was probably a series of things, rather than a single thing that allowed her to unconsciously loosen her hold on herself during sex. Elphie agreed that was possible because she had written about several things in her journal that might have, at one time made her panic or become paranoid and very nervous but only flustered her now.

The first thing that Elphie brought up was Dani and Manif because she and Glinda had just talked about them the previous night. During the conversation, blowing off steam sex, Manif teasing her a little bit more about her own intimate life, him dropping into her room and her seeing him in various stages of undress more often came up. Chaxi guided her through talking about her reactions and feelings about these things.

Elphie told Chaxi that Glinda's theory was that she and Manif were becoming more and more like a brother and sister, thus developing a broader level of familiarity. Chaxi agreed that could be part of what was going on but encouraged Elphie to continue. Elphie told Chaxi about working with a dance professor to choreograph their first dance for the wedding reception and how some of the comments about the intimate nature of her movements made her feel.

"Talking to or just being with Glinda helped me process all of that though." Elphie said after thinking for a bit.

"But I can't reconcile it all. But maybe I don't need to or I just shouldn't. Glinda told me not to over think my relationship with Manif. And it does seem to work best when I don't. But none of this explains why my baby steps are getting a little bigger."

"I believe that it does." Chaxi smiled.

"All of what you have told me now and in other sessions combined with what I have observed in our sessions since you and Glinda became a public couple here at Shiz guides me to the conclusion that you are learning, slowly but steadily how to trust yourself more."

"Trust myself?" Elphie said.

"It really can't be that simple.

"I did not say it was simple. In fact I think it's very complex. But trusting yourself has been an issue for you since the beginning." Chaxi said.

"That's true." Elphie said.

"And you have been telling me all along that trusting other people and situations will become easier for me as I learn to trust myself and that trusting those situations will help me trust myself."

"Yes I have been. And each time I do you look at me like you are now." Chaxi chuckled and Elphie flustered a bit then smiled slightly because Chaxi knew that she had a hard time with the concept.

"But it's there Elphaba and when you process through all of this you will see it. I am confident of that. But let's focus on this last time that you and Glinda made love. Have you and Glinda talked about that yet?"

"Not in any depth. Time has been very tight with midterms. But we talked about how much fun it was." Elphie smiled.

"Why don't you make a point of asking Glinda why she felt she could lay on you and make love to you on the floor. I think her response will help you put this all together." Chaxi said and she could feel Elphie processing the information and some sort of understanding start to form.

"Glinda probably felt the permission she needed to be able to do those things. When we talked about the choreographed dance she told me that I had a little more confidence than usual. Confidence can be born of trusting myself, correct?" Elphie said, thinking out loud. Chaxi nodded and smiled.

"That makes a certain amount of sense." Elphie said.

Chaxi guided Elphie in a discussion of decisions she made and things she did that indicated to her that she trusted herself or felt confident. Some of those had to do with being intimate with Glinda and since those seemed to confuse her the most and they discussed them in a little more depth.

"Chaxi, I understand how confidence and trust in myself has been building very slowly and subtly." Elphie said after five or so minutes of pacing and thinking.

"And how the effects of that can manifest in ways like giving into the moment of making love in a tub of oil, where there was a possibility of Glinda being hurt."

"I need to interject something here Elphaba." Chaxi interrupted.

"The possibility of Glinda being hurt during sex is very different than you thinking that you could hurt Glinda during sex." She said seriously and Elphie considered this very carefully.

"So you are saying that I went with sex in the tub because I let go of the thought that I could hurt Glinda." Elphie said, confused.

"That is a distinct possibility. Your fear of hurting Glinda while you two are intimate is very strongly rooted in you not trusting yourself. That whole situation may have been the perfect environment to just go with your instincts, to trust yourself and do something very new and maybe a tad scary. You have done it before." Chaxi said.

"Which would allow Glinda to do that too." Elphie said.

"Yes. When you and Glinda return from spring recess we can discuss this together, after you two have talked." Chaxi said.

"Okay. I'd like that. This is very complicated. As it always is." Elphie sighed then was quiet for a bit.

"Chaxi something just doesn't set right with all of this." Elphie said.

"What's that Elphaba?" Chaxi asked. She was very impressed with the insights Elphie had during this session and the progress she was making.

"If all this trusting myself led to me being able to make love in a tub and on the floor and allowed me to accept Glinda on top of me for a short while then why…" Elphie started of with a trace of irritation mixed with frustration.

"Why wouldn't it let me give into an… orgasm fully or let me allow Glinda to…make love to me fully." She said in a stammered, slightly angry tone.

"It was satisfying, for both of us. But it was just like always. I knew but didn't really care at the time. But the more I thought about it, the more it didn't seem right."

"Go on Elphaba." Chaxi encouraged gently because she felt, very strongly that Elphaba had something else to say. Elphie stopped pacing and the blush that she had darkened slightly. Chaxi also noticed that her hands were twitching ever so slightly. She tuned in a little more fully, out of concern but felt no rising panic or severe agitation.

"It's not that I necessarily want …or maybe need …I don't know. It's not that I think having the type of happy endings that Glinda has will enhance the whole experience for me. I'm not sure I can even process that. But I want Glinda to have all of that. I want to give her the same…" Elphie stopped and sighed then started again quickly.

"Glinda and I have talked about this in depth, many times. She understands it, maybe better than I. But if I am trusting myself more, letting go enough to do what I did this past weekend, why can't I just give it everything." She said miserably as she sat down.

"Because you just aren't there yet Elphaba. Your baby steps are indeed getting bigger and you have made great strides recently. But you just aren't there yet. Losing patience with yourself now would be very counterproductive."

"Counterproductive is still a kind of productive, as Glinda likes to point out." Elphie said with an irritated chuckle. Chaxi smiled because she had no trouble visualizing Glinda saying that during a tiff or during one of the times she tried to help tidy up or something similar.

"And negative results are still results." She added with a hint of bitterness. Chaxi knew that Elphie was veering into negative territory and knew she had to change tactics because when Elphie got like this she spiraled quickly.

"Those things may be true but they are not useful to us here and now." Chaxi said.

"Elphaba, do you remember when we talked about tipping points?" She said, knowing full well that Elphie remembered almost everything.

"Yes. Glinda drew a teeter-totter in the air with her glitter wand to illustrate the example. We were having an argument at the time." Elphie said in a tone of voice that made it clear that she did not see what this had to do with the topic at hand.

"That was a simplistic but none the less very clever and useful way to explain tipping points. But I thought your example of a scale illustrated the concept even better. And tipping points don't just apply to arguments. All kinds of issues have tipping points. To the positive and the negative." Chaxi said.

"I'd venture to guess that even experiments have them." She added and felt Elphie immediately grab onto that thought.

"I guess that they do." Elphie said after a few minutes of thought then chuckled.

"What's amusing you?" Chaxi smiled.

"Glinda would delight in the thought of frisky enzymes on teeter-totters." Elphie chuckled lightly.

Chaxi and Elphie started talking about the concept of tipping points as they related to her life. Chaxi pointed out that many areas of her life that started on the down side that were balancing out and even leaning in the positive direction. Chaxi reminded her that balance was the ultimate goal for life in general.

"Elphaba, think of your sex life in terms of a scale. That is one of the areas of life where balance is usually the norm but tipping towards positive is not only strived for but is also very possible." Chaxi smiled and Elphie chuckled but this time Chaxi did not ask why.

"You started off way off balance, more so than most people." Chaxi said.

"I started in a hole." Elphie said.

"Okay, let's work from that. Science was never my strong suit but I remember from my college science courses using a balance. In learning how tricky it was to deal with we started with it completely off balance, with lots of little things on one side weighing it down. We thought one big thing would do it. We were very wrong." Chaxi chuckled and so did Elphie.

"It took lots of trial and error and some back sliding before we managed to get that thing to tip, just a bit, in the other direction, which was the goal. And surprisingly the thing that did it wasn't a weight, it was a pen that my lab partner stole from the professor's desk." She continued and even though Elphie was chuckling, she could tell that her mind was working and making the connections.

"I'm just not there yet." Elphie said at last as she held up her hands as if they were a scale. The left side was lower than the right, but not by a great deal.

"No, you are not. But by the way you are holding your hands you know that you have come a very long way." Chaxi said.

"I know that I have." Elphie agreed but it was hesitant.

"Elphaba. I know that you are a little discouraged and frustrated but you need to refocus on what you actually did the last time that you and Glinda were intimate, not what you could not do." Chaxi said seriously.

"I know. It was wonderful and I don't want to sully the memories but…" Elphie said.

"But what Elphaba?" Chaxi said.

"But what if my scale never tips, what if it is just calibrated to stay off balance." Elphie said putting her hands up again.

"Do you honestly think that is the case?" Chaxi asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Elphie sighed.

"No. But how do I know for sure?" She asked earnestly.

Chaxi knew that Elphie was just struggling with her trust issues and as they talked Elphie concluded that the stress of midterms was more than likely exacerbating things. Chaxi and Elphie hadn't discussed sexual and trust issues in a private session for a while so Chaxi guided Elphie through an intense discussion that incorporated current issues and revisited relevant older ones. By the end Elphie had some perspective and was feeling better.

"Elphaba, I'm going to give you two homework assignments." Chaxi said.

"Okay." Elphie said with a smile.

"First, talk to Glinda about last weekend. Get her perspective." Chaxi said.

"I'm looking forward to that." Elphie said with a blush.

"The second is a journal assignment. I want you to think about your metaphorical scale and the things that caused it to go from in a hole to where it is now. Glinda can help you, but do it on your own first." Chaxi said.

"I can do that." Elphie said.

"It's a shame Glinda couldn't have joined us tonight. I may not have become so broody."

"Perhaps. But this was a private session that was much needed." Chaxi smiled.

"I guess so." Elphie said, realizing that Chaxi was right.

X

"Hi Manif." Elphie said from the open doorway to the TA's office. Since she had a session with Chaxi and Glinda had a study group, Manif just stayed on campus to catch up grading exams.

"Hey there green girl. Good session?" Manif asked as he pushed papers away.

"It was. You came up a few times." Elphie smiled.

"Nice try. But I'm not paying for the therapy if I'm not the entire topic of conversation." Manif chuckled as he moved books so Elphie could sit.

"If you are the entire topic of a session with Chaxi then we most assuredly have bigger issues than who pays." Elphie chuckled as she sat down.

"True." Manif chuckled.

"And…considering how we are we may even recognize a real need for therapy if arises." He laughed.

"You might have a point there. But I'm actually too tired to fully process the implications." Elphie said.

"Hey, I'm still counting that as a win." Manif said.

"I understand. You need to take them where you can get them." Elphie smiled.

"Wow. I left myself wide open for that. I must be tired too." Manif chuckled.

"Whatever helps you cope." Elphie replied.

"That's at home. Hopefully talking her sisters in law into making us a pie." Manif grinned.

"With whipping cream."

"Must you?" Elphie said with a hint of exasperation.

"What?" Manif said innocently.

"Yours is in a study session. And should be here any time."

"Don't you have exams to grade?" Elphie asked.

"I wish I didn't." Manif said.

"One question on the Freshman Manipulations test. What's the first rule of proper manipulation? Want to take a stab?"

"If I remember Glinda's reviews, it's chants support wand movements." Elphie replied.

"Correct. Give the green girl a cookie. Or a piece of fruit." Manif laughed.

"One fresher said 'eye contact and a sincere smile.'"

"That makes no…. ah, the non sorcery definition of manipulate. I assume that was marked as incorrect." Elphie chuckled.

"You assume correctly. Another said 'don't change your baby brother into a puppy.'" Manif said.

"You're kidding." Elphie said aghast.

"I wish I was." Manif laughed.

"Oh well. One more day until spring recess. Are you ready for marathon wedding planning?" He chuckled.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that. I thought you said that I should just smile and agree." Elphie said.

"Agree to what?" Glinda said from the doorway.

"Hello my sweet." Elphie said as she got up from her chair.

"Hi Elphie. Hi Manif." Glinda smiled then accepted a kiss on the cheek from Elphie.

"You look tired." Elphie said after giving Glinda a hug.

"I am. That study session was brutal. As is having a midterm on a Friday. In the morning no less." Glinda grumped.

"You really have nothing to gripe about Glinda." Manif said as he packed up his things.

"You managed to get through two and a half years of midterms and finals without having one on a Friday morning." He added with a laugh.

"Exactly. Why ruin a perfect record." Glinda said with a smile and Elphie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well here is some good news. There may be fresh pie for dessert tonight." Elphie said.

"Mmmmmmm. Yummy. I hope so." Glinda said.

"But we get first crack at the whipping cream this time." She said to Manif, who laughed out loud.

"Fair enough." Manif chuckled.

"You know I like lots of fresh whipping cream on my pie." Glinda said to Elphie who was looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

X

"Elphie, promise me that we can make whipping cream on our wedding trip." Glinda said as she used Elphie's index finger to get the last bit of the treat off of her plate.

"I promise." Elphie smiled as Glinda licked the whipping cream off of her finger.

"If only because it means that we will be doing something else other than just making love." She added with a chuckle.

"You are assuming that those two things are mutually exclusive." Glinda giggled and Elphie looked at her in amusement.

"But of course we will be doing other things."

"Well I thought so but…well considering the topic and that look in your eye, I thought it best to not presuppose." Elphie laughed lightly.

"I really, really like you." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a very substantial kiss.

"I'm fond of you too." Elphie smiled.

"So, how was your session with Chaxi?" Glinda asked.

"Intense, but needed and generally good. She gave me homework." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh no. Not one of those sessions." Glinda pouted stressing the word those. Chaxi only suggested homework for serious issues.

"It's all right my sweet, really. Feel if you need to." Elphie smiled.

"I don't need to, but I want to." Glinda replied and Elphie opened her arms and Glinda snuggled close for a few long beats.

"Satisfied?" Elphie said.

"I am. Did you know that you love me very much?" Glinda grinned.

"I am aware of that yes." Elphie chuckled.

"Now, why don't we finish the packing we still need to do and discuss our train talk lists?" She said, mainly just wanting to change the subject.

"Okay. I can't believe that it is spring recess already. And I think going to the EC at the end was a good choice." Glinda said as they got up off of the sofa. They shared a kiss then started to work.

"And how fun that Fruoa and Maril are going to meet us there, unofficially." She said as she went over to the luggage.

"It's not unofficially, we are going to talk about Ev." Elphie said as she started to clean up the dessert dishes.

"They have no problem with it at all, they just want to check in. And you know what I mean by unofficial." Glinda said as she sat on a trunk.

"I do." Elphie said then watched Glinda s she put a list that she had previously made up in the air. She stifled a yawn and messed up a simple chant.

"Lyndie my precious, you are tired. Why don't we just get ready for bed then dance a little. You need to relax before your test tomorrow." She said as she walked over to Glinda feeling guilty for suggesting the packing.

"We can pack then dance. Packing is relaxing…for me." Glinda chuckled.

"I know, but I can finish tomorrow while you are in your test. All of my things are turned in." Elphie said and Glinda looked at her in amusement and started to chuckle.

"Elphie…" Glinda started.

"Glinda Upland, are you insinuating that I am incapable of successfully finishing our packing when the items are laid out and there is a list suspended in the air by them." Elphie interrupted with a slight smile.

"No, of course not. Okay maybe a little." Glinda chuckled.

"It's just the last time, you improvised. The intention was good but I had to conjure us shoes."

"You did not have to. You chose to." Elphie laughed lightly

"Potato potahto." Glinda grinned.

"But okay. Just stick to the list please." She said looking at Elphie with narrowed eyes but a big grin.

"You can add but you may not subtract or exchange. Anything."

"I promise. And you know basic math is not my strong suit. So no additions or subtractions." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie, you made a funny." Glinda giggled.

"On purpose."

Glinda and Elphie danced a few dances then bathed and otherwise got ready for bed and for the next day then danced until Glinda could no longer stifle her yawns. Elphie tucked her into her own bed, kissed her goodnight then settled on her own bed with her journal. She wrote about her session with Chaxi and about her day in general then fell asleep fairly quickly, wondering if her dreams would be disturbed, as they sometimes were after an intense session with Chaxi. She was surprised and a little confused when she woke up a few hours later in the middle of a very, very interesting one.

X

"This is a switch. Them leaving early and us left behind." Manif said as he and Elphie waved goodbye to Glinda and Dani from the top of the steps. Glinda had an early test and Dani had to proctor one, so they needed to leave before their usual time. Manif did not have to be on campus at all that day but he and Elphie were going to go later to tie up a few things then meet their loves and go to lunch together before Glinda and Elphie had to leave.

"And Glinda did a really good impression of you doing your goodbye ritual." He laughed as they walked into the house.

"Maybe from a vocal and mannerisms standpoint." Elphie blushed. The kiss Glinda gave her was far more vigorous than the one Elphie gave her.

"I think that you want to do what she did but are too bound by propriety." Manif chuckled.

"I most…" Elphie started.

"Do you need help packing?" Manif asked quickly changing the subject before Elphie could continue.

"No." Elphie said giving him an exasperated look.

"Thank you."

"All righty then. I'll be in the studio fixing that shelf. She's the carpenter and I get stuck with the hammer." Manif smiled as they headed up the stairs.

"Just make sure it's level this time." Elphie chuckled.

"Third times the charm." Manif laughed.

Elphie went into her room and saw the items to pack and the pink glitter list in the air with a glitter message beside it that said 'these go in that trunk.' There were arrows pointing to the things on the list and a trunk. Elphie saw that and laughed then had an idea. She went out into the hall and called for Manif, who came trotting out of the studio with a paintbrush in his hand.

"I'm not even going to ask." Elphie chuckled.

"That might be best. Plausible deniability." Manif laughed.

"Never mind. He added in response to her confused expression.

"What's up?"

"You know how you've been teaching me about practical jokes?" Elphie asked.

"Yeeeeeeees." Manif said warily.

"Well I think I understand the concept and have one for Glinda. She's been teasing me about packing." Elphie said.

"You want to try and pull a practical joke on Glinda?" Manif said in disbelief.

"If you think my idea qualifies as one, yes." Elphie said.

"Hey, I'm in. After her stunt with that spatula, I owe her." Manif laughed.

"That was very funny. You can jump high." Elphie chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. What's your idea?" Manif said.

"It involves that list." Elphie said pointing to the glitter list.

"Those items and our trunks." She finished.

"I love it already." Manif said with a fake maniacal chuckle as he rubbed his hands together.

X

A/N: There is a slight chance I may not be able to post next week. mecelphie


	210. Chapter 210

"We are on a train and we are talking." Elphie said irritably.

"We might as well let it become an argument. That's what we do."

"Elphaba Thropp, not all our train talks turn into arguments. I mean really!" Glinda huffed as she closed their wedding book.

"And besides that, we are talking about wedding planning, there will be no arguing." She said sternly.

"Well then why are you poking at me if you do not want to argue." Elphie replied in her annoyingly reasonable voice.

"Now you're just being mean. I never want to argue." Glinda replied incredulously.

"On occasion, yes you do." Elphie said simply.

"Okay fine. But I don't now." Glinda said crossly.

"And besides, asking for your ideas and opinions about colors, flowers, invitation designs and other necessary planning things is not, I repeat not, poking." She added with emphasis on the not.

"It is when you keep asking me over and over, even after I've told you in every way I know how that I want what you want and will love whatever you plan." Elphie responded with frustration in her voice.

"Not only is that not in any way helpful. It's insulting. You are just parroting what Manif told you to say." Glinda said with a little hurt mixed in with her frustration.

"Manif told me to just smile, nod my head and say yes." Elphie replied and Glinda's face indicated that she was getting ready to protest very strongly.

"But I get the impression that is not the point." Elphie added quickly.

"You are darn right it is not." Glinda said emphatically.

"Glinda we have discussed this more than once. The fact that I don't have any preconceived ideas about what our wedding should look like is no secret." Elphie said.

"So I don't understand why my having no opinion now is upsetting you like this."

"I'm not upset. I'm frustrated." Glinda said.

"And a little upset." She added.

"Lyndie I'm not…" Elphie started.

"You are a bride to be Elphie." Glinda interrupted.

"Would it kill you to act a little…bride like?"

"Bride like? How am I supposed to do…wait. I know what this is." Elphie said as a realization hit her.

"This is like when we were arranging and decorating our room at Fosswood. You told me that I lived there too and should want have input into what it looked like. But as it turned out, you didn't so much care that I really didn't, you just wanted me to at least give it some real thought. To make an effort." She said in an explanatory fashion and Glinda pondered this for a beat.

"Maybe a little. On a simplistic level." Glinda agreed hesitantly.

"You don't even seem to want to offer any ideas or anything." She added.

"It's not that. It's just…" Elphie started then got up from her seat and went to sit beside Glinda. She took her hands and kissed her engagement ring.

"Lyndie, look at it this way. You were just a little girl when you started dreaming about weddings and imagining what you wanted yours to be like. The first time I even entertained the notion was when you brought it up. I've researched wedding traditions and things of that nature but the only imagining I have ever done has been through you."

"I guess that is true." Glinda agreed.

"You have made everything sound so beautiful and perfect that even if I was able to imagine our wedding like you can, I would still want what you want. My life is always better when I follow your flights of fancy." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda softly.

"Are you calling our wedding a flight of fancy?" Glinda said trying to sound angry but only managing to giggle and grin.

"I am actually." Elphie chuckled.

"And one on a very grand scale at that."

"That's fair." Glinda laughed.

"I just want you to be a part of your own wedding planning." Glinda said as she cupped Elphie's cheek.

"I promise I will try my best. I can't guarantee I will have anything to offer but I will consider any alternatives and not just say 'whatever pleases you' first thing." Elphie said.

"Yay!" Glinda bubbled.

"Can we kiss and make up now."

"We never got to the arguing part." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"But I know that is not the point." She added with a merry twinkle in her eye when a little pout started to form on Glinda's lips. As a way to appease the pout she tickled Glinda's chin then playfully kissed her lips.

X

"So how were your midterm exams girls?" Gwenot asked as they walked into the parlor after several very enthusiastic hugs.

"If my midterms were this bad, I don't even want to think about finals." Glinda said as she flopped down on the sofa. Nusee hopped up beside her and tried to attack the ribbon on her ponytail.

"But I guess they were okay."

"She is just still put out that her Magical Counseling II teacher had the audacity to schedule that exam on a Friday morning." Elphie chuckled as she reached over to try and dissuade her Familiar.

"Nuisance, at least wait until we have been here for ten minutes before living up to your name." She added as the small cat switched from the ribbons to Elphie's fingers.

"Says the girl who did not have any tests at all." Glinda said with a grin as she untied her hair ribbon and started to tease Nusee with it.

"Here you go Nusee."

"You did not have midterm exams this year Elphaba?" Gwenot asked in surprise.

"I had mid term papers, presentations and projects this year. Several of each, actually. I had them all finished and turned yesterday." Elphie smiled.

"Well midterms are over for another year…" Gwenot started.

"My final year!" Glinda bubbled.

"So now you can relax a little bit." Gwenot finished with a chuckle.

"Relax nothing." Glinda chuckled.

"We have a wedding to plan."

"True. But we are not going to start that this evening." Gwenot smiled.

"At least not in earnest. There are a few other things we need to do."

"Starting with dinner at Ilono's?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Well it is not the first thing, but it is near the top of the list yes." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"We are going to meet your father there in a couple of hours."

"I love being home." Glinda smiled.

"The first thing on the list is unpacking. Sargy wanted some time off to go visit relatives. She has been gone for the past week but will be back in a few days. Trezia is helping out but you will need to unpack yourselves." Gwenot said.

"Not a problem." Elphie said. She was very pleased at this news because now Glinda would see the pink glitter words of her list first thing. Manif had informed her that would make the joke even better.

"But we had better get started so you can have time to bathe and change for dinner. We only have a couple of hours after all."

"I'll assist you." Gwenot chuckled as they all rose from their seats.

"I'm not even going to protest the inference that I dillydally while unpacking. I really want a long hot bath." Glinda chuckled.

"I inferred no such thing." Elphie smiled.

"I merely implied it. You inferred it."

"I knew that." Glinda said and Elphie chuckled.

"Oh leave me alone. I have exam week brain. Come on Nusee." She added with a mock huff as she strode out of the parlor dangling the ribbon for Nusee to chase. Gwenot watched them go feeling very content. She had a good, fulfilling life but things were always better when her daughter and her future daughter in law were home.

X

"Lyndie, I'll go unpack the books and miscellaneous trunk and bring over your bath things." Elphie said when they got to their rooms.

"Okay but no dawdling." Glinda giggled.

"Momsie and I will be done in a flash."

"I'm looking forward to being witness to that." Elphie chuckled.

"Ha ha. Go on you mean green thing." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie's cheek. Elphie chuckled, returned the kiss then went into her room. As she usually did when she first got home, she stopped right inside the doorway and looked around. Even after all this time she was still in awe of the fact that this space and all of the books was hers.

"There is a tiny little part of her that still thinks that she does not deserve a room like that." Glinda smiled as she and Gwenot watch Elphie look around her room.

"But it gets tinier every time she comes home."

"I'm glad." Gwenot said.

"Why don't you start with the trunk and I will make some room in your closet. The Social Committee is holding another attic sale in a few months. If there is time, perhaps you can cull your wardrobe and donate some things."

"I'd like to do that. We'll be pretty busy this trip but I'll make the time. Elphie has a really good sorting clothes incentive plan." Glinda grinned as she opened the trunk. She made a noise when she saw what was inside.

"Is anything wrong darling?" Gwenot said as she walked over to the trunk.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Glinda said as she looked at the pink glitter words carefully laid out on some of her sketch paper.

"What is it Galinda?" Gwenot said becoming concerned.

"I can't believe she would do this. Where are our nice clothes?" Glinda said pointing to the inside of the trunk.

"Elphie!" She called as she marched to the door. Elphie heard her and chuckled.

"_So far so good." _She said to herself as she went to her doorway.

"Yes, Lyndie?" Elphie asked.

"Darling, why are there solidified glitter words in your trunk?" Gwenot asked.

"Elphaba!" Glinda said very sternly as she took Elphie's hand and pulled her across the hall.

"What in Oz is this?" She asked as she pointed to the trunk.

"You mean the paper? I know that wasn't part of your instructions but I was afraid that glitter would get on our clothes." Elphie said with a straight face. Glinda was looking at the trunk so Elphie took the opportunity to catch Gwenot's confused gaze and give her a quick smile. Gwenot arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Those were all the things on your suspended list. I put these into that trunk, just as you instructed. Did I forget something?" She added as she took the pink glitter phrases 'blue and white outfit' and 'cocktail dresses' out of the trunk.

"Yes, you most certainly did forget something." Glinda said putting her hands on her hips. She wasn't sure if she was angry or just flustered but she was slightly concerned.

"The actual clothes. Elphie I know this past week was very stressful for you but what in Oz's name is the matter with you? Packing the list? Where are the clothes?"

"If I understand the mechanics of this, now is the perfect moment to say gotcha." Elphie said with a slight smile and Gwenot suppressed a chuckle, as Glinda's face became a mask of confusion.

"What?" Glinda said not sure she heard correctly.

"Manif told me that in order to properly execute a practical joke the timing of the punch line, so to speak is crucial. I believe I timed that well, considering it was my first attempt. He said saying gotcha was optional but it seemed to work." Elphie said with a big smile.

"Well done darling." Gwenot chuckled.

"This is a practical joke?" Glinda said as her head started to clear.

"Yes, the clothes are in the other trunk." Elphie chuckled. Glinda picked up the other two glitter phrases and started to chuckle.

"You put these." Glinda said holding up the phrases.

"In there." She smiled pointing to the trunk.

"I did." Elphie chuckled delighting in the look on her love's face.

"You used my own list against me and nearly caused me to have a stroke." Glinda laughed.

"Gotcha." Elphie laughed.

"Yes you did indeed. Well done sweetheart." Glinda grinned.

"I might forgive you by our wedding. Manif however…" She added trailing off as her chuckles became a belly laugh and she hugged Elphie hard.

"Samion will be very impressed Elphaba. He enjoys a good practical joke." Gwenot smiled.

"I must admit it gave me a strange sort of satisfaction." Elphie smiled.

"You're sure our dress clothes are here?" Glinda said as her laughter died down.

"Absolutely." Elphie smiled as she took her hand and led her back across the hall with Gwenot following behind.

"All here, safe and sound." She said as she opened the trunk to reveal every item that was on the list neatly and carefully packed. Still chuckling, Glinda started to remove the clothes, taking stock as she did.

"I can't believe that you let Manif talk you into this." Glinda said shaking her head as she handed her mother her cocktail dresses.

"It was actually my idea." Elphie smiled.

"You're kidding." Glinda said in sheer disbelief, nearly dropping the items in her hand on the floor.

"Not in the least. Manif has been trying to explain practical jokes to me for a while. When I saw your glitter written instructions, which were meant to tease me some more about my improvisational packing skills, I had a thought that seemed to meet the criteria for practical jokes, as Manif explained them to me." Elphie said as she went to put her dress outfits in her wardrobe.

"I conferred with him, of course to make sure I understood the concept correctly. He was happy to help."

"I'm sure he was." Glinda laughed as she took her bath item bag out of the trunk.

"He said that he owed you one for the spatula incident." Elphie chuckled as she put away her shoes.

"Oh that was a good one. A good old fashioned gotcha goose." Glinda giggled and Elphie chuckled softly and nodded.

"I cannot wait to hear about this spatula incident." Gwenot chuckled.

"While we are unpacking of course."

"I'll be over in just a minute Momsie." Glinda said as she handed her mother some more of her things.

"Do you mind?" She asked with a smile.

"Not at all darling." Gwenot said with a smile then left, closing the door behind her.

"Elphie, I am so proud of you. That was a great joke." Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a very nice kiss.

"Proud? That I played a practical joke on you?" Elphie chuckled in amusement.

"Yep. Or more accurately that you conceived of it all on your own." Glinda grinned then kissed Elphie again.

"You've been paying attention in sneakiness class."

"I do not take a class in…" Elphie started then stopped when Glinda stated to chuckle.

"Ah. This is one of those figurative life lesson classes you like to make up. Okay then. Yes, I have been paying attention. And researching. Did I pass the test?" She laughed.

"With flying colors my love. An A plus, plus." Glinda giggled then started to give Elphie a very nice kiss just as her mother tapped on the door.

X

"That was a very good practical joke Elphaba." Samion chuckled after Glinda started and Elphie finished telling him all about it over dinner.

"Thank you Samion. Maybe now she will not tease me so much." Elphie smiled.

"No, I still will." Glinda interjected then took another bite of her pasta.

"I'll take note." Elphie smiled then slid her piece of toasted garlic bread over to Glinda.

"And make periodic offerings." She added and Glinda giggled.

"Shall we move on now?" Gwenot laughed lightly after Samion told Glinda and Elphie about some of the practical jokes he had played over the years, including a few on Gwenot.

"And just for the record. Those jokes did not go unanswered, which is why your father still checks his pipe before putting in tobacco." She added with a slight smile and a rare playful twinkle in her eye.

"Momsie!" Glinda exclaimed with wide-eyed, delighted surprise. She knew that her father was a bit of a practical joker but had no idea that her mother engaged in such things.

"Perhaps we should just move on." Samion chuckled.

"If I remember correctly we have some celebratory logistics to discuss."

"We do indeed." Gwenot smiled.

"Okay. Moving on." Glinda said as she looked back and forth between her mother and father who she knew were share some private joke that would remain that way.

"But I'm keeping my eye on you two." She giggled.

"If you feel you must darling." Gwenot replied in a tone that just fueled Glinda's giggles and made Elphie chuckle.

"Take a sip of water Glinda, before your hiccups get worse." Elphie chuckled as she rubbed circles on Glinda's back. Glinda complied and a few minutes and a few giggled comments later they were off the topic of practical jokes.

"Girls, we need to discuss the upcoming months. There are a few very important milestones that need to be celebrated that presents a bit of a challenge from a family stand point in light of your wedding in the fall." Gwenot said.

"You know I guess there is." Glinda said as the implications of what her mother said sunk in.

"I'm not sure that I understand." Elphie said.

"Your twenty-first birthday, Galinda's twentieth and of course her graduation are all causes for celebrations that would bring family together in some configuration or other. Your wedding is the grandest of all the upcoming celebrations and the whole family will most certainly be gathering for that." Gwenot explained as Glinda started to frown.

"That is a lot of traveling, planning and taking time off from work in a relatively short period of time. And that is problematic for a lot of the family." Samion said.

"I didn't even consider all of that. Oh no." Glinda said.

"I do not need to celebrate my birthday." Elphie started.

"Of course you do Elphie." Glinda interrupted.

"Not with the whole family." Elphie said.

"Girls, there is no need to fret or fuss about this." Samion said reassuringly as he held up his hand to quiet them.

"Your father and I saw the dilemma when we were discussing some preliminary wedding logistics." Gwenot said.

"We brought it up now because we discussed it and think that we might have a solution."

"The Upland traveling circus." Samion chuckled and Glinda laughed. Elphie merely arched an eyebrow and looked confused.

"Sami, I thought we agreed not to use that metaphor." Gwenot said with a slight smile.

"I apologize Gwen and girls. It's just such a fun visual in my head." Samion chuckled and Gwenot couldn't help but chuckle along.

"I think it sounds like fun." Glinda grinned.

"I think it sounds a bit disturbing." Elphie added.

"We will need to discuss this in depth of course. But since the family wants to celebrate these events with you we thought that we could possibly just go to them." Gwenot said.

"Elphaba we know that your summer is going to be very busy with classes and internships and that you will be going to Munchkinland for the wedding of your advisors. But if there are two long weekends available we can go visit both the Lodge and Tupion's Glen." Samion said.

"Ah. I see." Glinda nodded with understanding. Celebrations had been handled in this manner before.

"We can have a party that combines our birthdays and my graduation at each place. I like it." She added with a broad grin.

"That's the idea. The family will be able to celebrate with you and it will be a good chance to catch everyone up on wedding plans while they are all together." Gwenot said.

"Your mother and I will of course will celebrate each occasion with you." Samion smiled.

"Greda and her brood might as well. We haven't made any definitive plans yet because all of this depends on your schedules." Gwenot added.

"And if you even want to." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh I do. The more parties the merrier." Glinda bubbled.

"I have accepted the fact that families enjoy celebrating the special occasions of their members, even if I do not always understand." Elphie said.

"Some more than others." Samion said with a chuckle.

"I think it is a reasonable idea but I won't know what my summer schedule looks like until I get back from spring recess. I will be meeting with my advisors then." Elphie said.

"Papa Paz said that because she was accepted as a Conberg Fellow…" Glinda said grinning broadly and puffing up with pride.

"I love saying that. Anyway, her schedule will be very different and have flexibility." She finished.

"My schedule will have a certain amount of flexibility." Elphie clarified.

"But I really don't see a problem with a few free long weekends. Or even possibly a whole week." She smiled and Glinda bounced.

"That's good news. It looks like we are going to have a very busy summer and early fall." Gwenot smiled and Glinda nodded vigorously.

X

"Momsie can I talk to you for just a minute before you and Daddy go upstairs." Glinda asked as they were taking off their coats. They had lingered over dinner and dessert, staying at the restaurant talking until late.

"Certainly darling." Gwenot said, as she indicating she and Glinda should go into the parlor.

"I'll go get our nightcaps and meet you upstairs Gwen." Samion smiled and Gwenot nodded.

"I'll do the same for us Lyndie. I'll meet you in your room." Elphie said and Glinda kissed her cheek.

"Thanks sweetheart. I won't be long." Glinda smiled.

"Well come on then Elphaba, let's get our lovely ladies a nightcap." Samion smiled and offered Elphie his arm.

"Samion, may I ask you something somewhat personal?" Elphie asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Certainly darling." Samion replied wondering what Elphaba might consider personal.

"Were you involved in the planning of your wedding?" Elphie asked.

"Ah, wedding planning. The true test of how strong an engagement is." Samion chuckled.

"Glinda and I were talking about it on the train. She wants me to be involved and I promised I would try to be. But I'm not sure how to be." Elphie said as she got some glasses while Samion got the drinks.

"I really had no idea what to do either. I just did the tasks that were assigned to me and otherwise stayed out of the way." Samion chuckled.

"Manif did something similar." Elphie said.

"As do most men. Elphaba, I know that you want Galinda to have the wedding of her dreams. And part of her dream is to have you involved. You might not have any opinions now but the planning has just barely begun. You never know what might happen when all of this becomes more than just talk, which is going to happen tomorrow." Samion laughed lightly.

"I guess that is true." Elphie said. The talk that she and Glinda had produced a similar sentiment.

"Here is my advice to you. Just be with her while she is out and about making wedding decisions. Hold her hand. Let her show you off proudly. If something catches your fancy, tell her. She wants you comfortable with everything involved from beginning to end." Samion smiled as he poured the drinks.

"You know I didn't even consider the showing off aspect. She does like to do that." Elphie smiled.

"She does indeed. Elphaba, I am fairly certain that somewhere along the way, once you are immersed in this, something will stand out for you. But you'll have to let it." Samion said as they walked towards the stairs.

"I know. And I am really going to try." Elphie said.

"It looks like they are still talking. More than likely about the same basic thing we are." She chuckled when they saw the door to the parlor closed.

"You might be right. Do you need to talk more darling? You know I am at your disposal." Samion said sincerely as they started up the steps.

"I know you are and I am sure that I will be taking advantage of that. But I have some perspective now. Your advice helped a great deal." Elphie smiled.

"I am very glad." Samion said as they reached the top of the steps.

"Just remember that you are a bride, no matter what you do or don't do. And if I learned anything from my wedding it is the bride is always right." He added with a chuckle.

"Juiva's concerns about two brides planning a wedding makes so much more sense now." Elphie smiled.

"Thank you for the talk. I appreciate it." She added.

"I love you very much Elphaba and will always be there for you when you need me." Samion said sincerely.

"I love you too Samion." Elphie said quietly.

"I'll see you in the morning?" She added, not knowing what else to say.

"Absolutely. Good night darling." Samion said and they hugged as best they could with glasses in their hands.

"Good night." Elphie said then hurried down the hall. Samion watched her go with a smile. She had come such a long way in accepting and giving affection that he sometimes forgot it was still a little difficult for her to express herself.

"But you are doing just fine." Samion said softly as he watched Elphie go into Glinda's room.

X

"Momsie, I think I might owe Elphie an apology." Glinda said as she sat down.

"Why do you think that?" Gwenot asked and Glinda gave her mother a reasonably coherent overview of the discussion that she and Elphie had on the train.

"I told her that she needed to be more bride like. That wasn't fair." Glinda said with a sniffle.

"I think I'm putting to much pressure on her. Our talk ended okay and we are good but I think that I need to just let her be her. I mean she's right. The only wedding she has ever participated in was Dani and Manif's and that was done on the fly and she was with the groom." She said more to hear the words than anything.

"Galinda, you know very well that there are all different sorts of brides. Just think of your cousins. It is very conceivable that as this plays out Elphaba will figure out what sort of bride she is." Gwenot smiled.

"Momsie, you're right. You are a genius. I do owe her an apology, just not for what I thought. She is being bride like. Elphie bride like. " Glinda said excitedly.

"Thanks Momsie, you always help." She said as she started to skip out of the room.

"I am glad I could." Gwenot chuckled. She hadn't really told her daughter anything that she didn't already know. Glinda turned and hurried back over to her mother. She flung her arms around her neck and hugged her hard.

"I love you Momsie. I'm so lucky to have you." Glinda sniffled then kissed her mother's cheek.

"I love you too Galinda. And I feel equally so." Gwenot smiled.

"Goodnight. Get some sleep. Wedding planning starts in the morning."

"I can't wait." Glinda bubbled then hugged her mother again.

"Night." She said as she skipped out of the room. Gwenot watched her go with a chuckle then made her way upstairs to her waiting nightcap and husband.

X

Elphie spent her time waiting for Glinda putting away the rest of their things and thinking about the train talk, her talk with Samion and bits and pieces of other conversations as her thoughts took a turn that she did not expect. She was going over to Glinda's room when she saw her love skipping down the hall.

"Elphie, I owe you a big apology." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss before pulling her into her bedroom and kissing her with great passion.

"Apology accepted." Elphie smiled.

"May I know for what you were apologizing?"

"For saying that you were not being bride like. You are being bride like. Elphie bride like and I want you to stay that way. No more pressure." Glinda said as they settled into nightcap snuggle.

"You will be a wonderful bride."

"You sound very sure of that." Elphie chuckled.

"I am. Momsie reminded me that there were all sorts of brides. I'm one sort and you are another." Glinda said with a big smile.

"And what sort am I?" Elphie smiled.

"The quiet, non-demanding sort. They are a very rare breed of bride." Glinda giggled.

"So would you be the confident, self assured sort?" Elphie asked and Glinda grinned.

"In addition to the sneaky one." She added with a slight smile.

"That is much more diplomatic than what I was thinking. So yes, I am that sort." Glinda giggled.

"I think I've been wanting to get married for so long that I've just gotten a head of myself. All of this will work out and we will have a beautiful, perfect wedding."

"I think so too, somehow. I had a brief talk with your father while we were getting drinks. It helped me distill my perspective on all of this."

"I guess we both needed a shot parental of clarity." Glinda chuckled.

"What was the gist of yours?"

"Well this wasn't the gist but it is what stood out. He said that no matter what I do or do not do, I am a bride. And the bride is always right." Elphie smiled.

"Maybe it is a good thing that I am the quiet, non-demanding one." She added with a chuckle.

"Well this bride wants to put this on hold until we get into real planning tomorrow. Then the chips can fall where they may, as Namom says." Glinda giggled.

"Right now, I think it would be a good idea to relax by catching up on the making out that exam week deprived us of."

"Well you are the bride and the bride is always right." Elphie said as she ran her finger over Glinda's fabric covered breast several times. Glinda sighed as she caressed Elphie's neck and earlobe as their lips touched softly.

"Sweet Oz but I love being right." Glinda said moving her lips against Elphie's before capturing them in a fiery kiss.

X

A/N: Since next Sunday is Easter Sunday, I might not be able to post. Happy Easter to all of my readers who celebrate the Holiday.


	211. Chapter 211

"Good morning. I'm ready to get this wedding planning show on the road." Glinda bubbled as she skipped into the solarium holding their wedding book protectively to her chest. She saw Elphie and her mother looking at her parents wedding book and heard her father chuckling. Nusee looked up from his napping spot in a beam of sunshine and gave Glinda a dirty look before stretching and moving to a different sunbeam.

"Good morning darling." Samion and Gwenot smiled as Elphie rose from her seat.

"You didn't start without me did you?" Glinda asked as she put her book down on the table then gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek.

"How in Oz could we start with out you?" Elphie chuckled then returned Glinda's kiss then held her chair for her to sit down.

"You have the book, the ideas…" She started.

"The charming bride to be enthusiasm and don't forget the bubbles." Samion interrupted with a chuckle.

"Elphaba came in while your father and I were reminiscing over our own wedding book." Gwenot smiled. Glinda saw a look pass between Elphie and her father.

"Something fun and sneaky was going on in here." She said with a smile but looking through narrowed eyes at her parents and Elphie.

"Elphaba asked us a question about what your mother and I were discussing is all." Samion smiled.

"And both the question and the response are covered by bride to be, future in-law confidentiality." Gwenot laughed lightly before Glinda could say anything.

"Oh that's unfair." Glinda said as she bounced with delight.

"As a sneaky bride I know says frequently, all's fair in love and …well, just about everything. So I can only assume that weddings are included. " Elphie smiled slightly then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Okay, fine." Glinda huffed with a grin.

"But I reserve the right to remind you that you said that, should the need arise." She added with a mischievous giggle.

"I'll consider myself warned." Elphie chuckled.

"Since we are getting into the veiled threats portion of the wedding planning process, I'm going to tell Cook that we are ready for breakfast. We will need sustenance." Samion laughed as he got up from his chair.

"Daddy!" Glinda said with a broad smile.

"Samion!" Gwenot said with a light chuckle. Samion merely smiled and headed off to the kitchen. Nusee followed him stopping to rub against the legs of Gwenot, Glinda and Elphie on the way.

"This is already starting out to be so much fun." Glinda wiggled happily as Gwenot opened up one of the notebooks on the table.

"I thought that we'd start with what was on your to do list. Cake, color scheme and music." Gwenot smiled.

"The cake is taken care of. Uliko is very excited about making it. Tyuron said that he would more than likely bring his own baking things because he is very particular, but he said that Uliko can cook anywhere as long as he has his things." Glinda said.

"All right. We can figure out the best location for baking, closer to time." Gwenot said as she made notes in her notebook.

"The colors were easy, surprisingly." Glinda grinned.

"Luckily for us her options were limited or else they would still be in her and Dani's studio discussing color palettes and comparing hues, shades and tones."

"We would not be. Not shades and tones anyway." Glinda giggled.

"Breakfast will be here very soon." Samion said as he came into the room and held out a little plate with a piece of bacon and a piece of melon on it.

"Cook insisted that Nusee stay in the kitchen for his breakfast."

"Mmmmmm thanks Daddy." Glinda grinned as she took the plate and held it out to Elphie.

"Thank you." Elphie smiled as she took the melon.

"We were just talking about our color scheme." Glinda smiled then took a bite of her bacon.

"I can't imagine that it includes dark pink with light pink polka dots." Samion chuckled.

"That was what nine year old Galinda wanted for her bridesmaid's dresses." Gwenot explained to Elphie and Glinda chuckled.

"No pink." Glinda grinned.

"Navy blue, plum and ivory." She said proudly.

"Lovely." Gwenot smiled.

"That is a beautiful color scheme for fall."

"It is. I have lots of sketches." Glinda grinned.

"Manif said that he wants to wear a plum colored tuxedo." Elphie chuckled.

"He says it will bring out his eyes."

"I nixed that idea." Glinda said.

"It was my first bridal nix." She added with a giggle and Elphie chuckled.

"And she enjoyed it just a bit too much I think." Elphie said with a smile.

"I enjoyed it just the right amount." Glinda grinned.

"But I think a plum colored bowtie would look really good on Nusee." She added with a giggle.

"You want to put a cat in a bowtie for our wedding?" Elphie asked with a mix of amusement and disbelief.

"Not just a cat, your Familiar. It is just a thought." Glinda said as she opened their wedding book.

"See I put it here under miscellaneous." She said pointing to a page. Elphie looked a color sketch of Nusee in a little bowtie and shook her head.

"I'm not sure he would like that." Elphie said.

Glinda was about to offer a differing opinion when Trezia and Cook came in with breakfast. As they filled their plates with simple fare of eggs, bacon, toasted bread with fresh apricot jam and fruit they talked about the different decorating combinations the color scheme gave them, including an ivory bowtie for Nusee instead of a plum one.

"Wow, this jam is great." Glinda grinned after eating an entire slice of toasted bread with a thick layer on top.

"Now, on to music. It's all done. Xafin will do the ceremony and the reception. Plus we have a surprise." She bubbled.

"How wonderful that Xafin agreed. I hoped he would." Gwenot smiled as she made notations in her notebook.

"Will he be bringing his ensemble or would he prefer that we retain one?" Gwenot asked then looked at Glinda and Elphie expectantly.

"Uh…I don't know." Glinda said with a slight frown.

"I guess music is not all done."

"Xafin actually asked us if we had a preferences for certain things but we became sidetracked before that conversation could play out." Elphie said.

"We will talk to him about it as soon as possible after we get back and will let you know." Glinda said as she opened up their wedding book.

"Lots of things filled in under music to talk to you about, but not that. Sorry." She added with a contrite smile.

"Not a problem darling, but I do need to know as soon as you can work it out so I can talk to the director of the Frottica Symphony." Gwenot said as she made more notes.

"So what sort of musical surprise is in store for the Thropp-Upland wedding?" Samion smiled.

"Oh how I love hearing that." Glinda sighed happily.

"It actually falls under reception, but it's too exciting to wait. And it really is meant to be a surprise, so don't tell the family." She added with a conspiratorial giggle.

"I'm intrigued." Samion said.

"Indeed." Gwenot agreed.

"Xafin wrote a song just for us, as a wedding gift, sort of." Glinda said with an excited bounce.

"That is a very generous thing to do." Gwenot said with great admiration in her voice.

"It was. And it will be a grand surprise." Samion smiled.

"It was wonderful of him and it is a beautiful song." Glinda said.

"But that is not the surprise part." She added then giggled at the surprised look on her parents' faces.

"We are going to use it as our first dance at the reception…and we are going to be choreographed." She said at full bubble.

"Your first dance is going to be choreographed?" Gwenot asked in surprise.

"Yep." Glinda grinned.

"We met with Xafin's friend, a professor of dance and danced for her so she could watch us. She is going to create a dance for us." She said rapid fire.

"That sounds very exciting darling. Did you meet this professor through Xafin?" Samion asked.

"Yes. He was afraid to ask her out but did after he got the courage to finally sing his special song. It was beautiful and made me sniffle…" Glinda started excitedly.

"Lyndie." Elphie interrupted with an amused laugh.

"Perhaps I should tell them how this all came about."

"Oh…sorry. It's just all very exciting." Glinda smiled sheepishly.

"It sounds so my darling but we have a great deal to cover this morning." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"Continue Elphie." Glinda said.

"But give it a little bridal flair." She added with a grin.

"I'll do my best." Elphie replied with an arched eyebrow and as they finished breakfast she did her best to explain as clearly, concisely and with what she thought was bridal flair.

"Oh, I love you. I just do." Glinda chuckled merrily as she gave Elphie a kiss on the cheek when she finished.

"You tried so hard." She said as her chuckles turned into giggles.

"You really did."

"I did. But as you are well aware, I am not generally known for my…flair." Elphie smiled slightly.

"I thought you did a fine job." Gwenot smiled.

"Me as well. Your description of that dance where she had you switch between styles on her command was very good." Samion said.

"It was very good and the dance itself was so much fun." Glinda grinned.

"I am very impressed my darlings. A choreographed first dance will be a grand surprise in a reception that I'm sure will have quite a few surprises." Gwenot smiled.

"And a great way to bring in new traditions." Samion added.

"I can't wait to start learning it. Then practicing it over and over and over." Glinda giggled.

"At least you will be well prepared." Samion chuckled and Elphie smiled and blushed slightly. They talked about the dance and music a little more but when the discussion started veering in another direction, Gwenot held up her hand to stop them.

"Let's move this into the dining room before we get too off course. Our first wedding planning appointment is in a few hours and we have a lot to cover before then." Gwenot smiled when she had her family's attention.

"Oh boy our first official appointment." Glinda said excitedly.

"I'll tell you with whom we get settled in the dining room." Gwenot smiled as she accepted Samion's hand and gracefully rose from her chair.

"Wedding tyrant." Glinda bubbled and Elphie chuckled at the look on her love's face.

X

"I thought that we would start with the calendar for the week." Gwenot said when notebooks were open and Glinda had created her glitter lists.

"And the first thing on it is a lunch meeting with the Jon's House construction project manager, Mr. Hebiok. "

"A lunch meeting." Glinda grinned.

"That's just sounds so official and grown-up. Is it about the location for the reception?"

"It is. He will be going out of town later today and eleven thirty today is the only time he could meet. When I returned from Shiz I spoke to him about the idea of having the reception at Jon's House." Gwenot said.

"Will we be able to?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"I do not know. Mr. Hebiok said he would see what needed to be done to accomplish that goal. We will be finding out together." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm so excited." Glinda wiggled happily as she stood up to put the appointment up on the glitter calendar.

"Sweetheart, why don't you enter it into our wedding book." She grinned and Elphie nodded.

"Our other appointment today is with the printer." Gwenot said and Elphie made a note in the book while Glinda, bouncing happily put it in the air.

"After we go over the appointment schedule we can discuss the wording for the invitation and other items that need to be printed as well as whatever other ideas you have." Gwenot said.

"I have lots." Glinda grinned.

"About everything. What's next?" She bubbled.

Gwenot told them when the appointments with Hanter, Pamil, the florist, the Inn, the jewelers and the party planners were and as Glinda and Elphie put them on their respective calendars Gwenot told them a little about what to expect at each. Nusee came into the dining room while they were talking and tried to lie down on the open wedding book in front to Elphie. After Elphie removed him for the second time Glinda created some little falling and bouncing glitter balls for him to play with.

"I'm a little confused." Elphie said after she entered the party planner appointment into the book.

"About what Elphie?" Glinda asked as she caused one the glitter balls to chase Nusee before sitting down.

"I thought Gwenot was helping us plan the wedding. What are the party planners for?" Elphie asked.

"An understandable confusion." Gwenot smiled.

"We are utilizing their services in more or less the same manner as we did for Galinda's eighteenth birthday party." Samion explained.

"They will supply and set up and remove tables chairs decorations and things of that nature for the wedding and if need be, the reception as well as any other bridal activities, such as the bridal brunch. If you choose to have it." Gwenot continued.

"What do you mean if we choose to? We have to have the bridal brunch." Glinda exclaimed. On hearing Glinda's voice rise, Nusee abandoned the glitter balls and hopped up onto the table to see what was going on.

"That's the casual morning after the wedding gathering of friends and family, correct?" Elphie asked as Glinda scratched Nusee's ears. Since nothing was amiss and the wedding planning book was free, Nusee stretched out on it and started to groom himself.

"Yep. It's so much fun. And afterwards everyone chases us out and on our way to our wedding trip with well wishes and throwing seeds, nuts and flower petals." Glinda said excitedly.

"Manif will enjoy the chasing and throwing things part." Elphie chuckled.

"The children always do. At Bitra's wedding Galinda and some of the other cousins used slingshots." Samion laughed and Glinda giggled, remembering.

"Oh dear." Elphie chuckled.

"We just wanted to make sure we got them. We were little and in the back." Glinda grinned.

"Besides, it was Jilla's idea."

"The bridal brunch, slingshots optional, will be discussed in due coarse." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"Now we need to move on to invitations."

"I'm on it." Glinda said as she opened up the wedding book to the invitations section. There were navy and plum doodles of designs all over the place as well different styles of writing.

"What we need to focus on now is the wording of the invitations so that we can pick, paper type, design, typeface, etcetera this afternoon. If we can get it figured out, I was assured that we could see a prototype before you two leave on Friday." Gwenot said.

"Oh boy." Glinda said happily.

"Elphaba as you know, Paszor and I discussed wedding finances when we were in Shiz recently." Samion said and Elphie nodded.

"We also discussed some wedding planning issues. One of them was the invitation."

"I'm not sure that I understand. Aside from some general things that Glinda brought up when we had brunch together, we did not discuss planning. Especially not invitations." Elphie said.

"Paszor and I discussed a few specific things. He was worried that if he brought those things up with you out of context it would just confuse and possibly even distress you. Galinda as well. He thought it best if I included his thoughts in the conversation when it was appropriate." Samion explained.

"That doesn't make sense." Elphie said with a hint of irritation. Nusee, who had been napping, perked his ears at the sound of his witch's irritation.

"Papa Paz meant well Elphie. I'm sure of it. Wedding planning is complicated. I'll bet he just didn't want to put the horses before the carts, so to speak." Glinda said.

"That is very close to what he said." Samion smiled.

"It must be a father daughter type thing." Elphie sighed.

"He worries, maybe too much, about how to approach those things."

"He really does. It's sweet." Glinda smiled.

"He cares about you both very much and just wants this all to be done properly. By his own admission, he may not be going about it correctly. He said that if you want to fuss at him about it when you return to Shiz, he will completely understand." Samion chuckled.

"We won't fuss at him." Glinda said.

"Speak for yourself." Elphie said with a slight smile and Glinda giggled, knowing all was well.

"I agreed with his rationale, especially about the invitations. Broaching this out of context would have been difficult, at the very least." Samion said.

"So what are his thoughts on the invitations?" Elphie asked.

"Let's just start the discussion." Gwenot said gently.

"All of this will make more sense then. Now, do you have any ideas for how you would like your invitations worded."

"I like the traditional way. Although I know it will have to be…adjusted for two brides." Glinda grinned.

"When Glinda and I talked about it, I agreed. But Manif gave me a wedding planning book and I read about invitation protocol. There were examples of formal ones, whimsical ones and everything in between. " Elphie said.

"He is of the opinion that since we are an unconventional couple we should have an unconventional invitation. He was partial to one that had a bride and groom standing in the back of a cart that had a horse being hooked up to it. It just said 'Come see us get hitched'" Elphie continued and Glinda giggled.

"I saw that one. It was funny. Did you see the tie the knot one?" Glinda laughed.

"I did. Manif liked that one too. I didn't think they honored the solemn nature of taking marriage vows but he just called me a stick in the mud and told be to embrace the absurdity. I responded by giving him a hug then walking out." Elphie said and Glinda collapsed on the table with laughter.

"Why didn't you tell me this you mean green bride to be?" Glinda said through her chuckles.

"I was planning to on the train but we know how that went." Elphie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Glinda hiccupped and Samion and Gwenot chuckled lightly. It took a few minutes for Glinda to regain her composure and while she did Gwenot looked at the doodles in Glinda and Elphie's wedding book. All of the examples there had Paszor designated as Elphaba's father in some manner. Gwenot showed this to Samion and he nodded understanding.

"These ideas are traditional and honor you as a same gender couple as well as us and Paszor as parents." Gwenot said approvingly.

"Girls, Paszor wanted to you both to know that you are under no obligation to include him on the invitation." Samion started but Glinda interrupted.

"What? We have to. It wouldn't be right not to." Glinda said, visibly upset. Elphie appeared distressed as well.

"Is that what he said to you. He doesn't want to be included." Elphie asked.

"Not at all. Not at all." Samion said calmly.

"He would consider it an honor to be. He just didn't want you to feel that you had to."

"Well that is plain old piffle. Of course we do. He is Elphie's surrogate father. He needs to be on our invitation. End of discussion." Glinda said firmly.

"And I amend my fussing at him statement. He needs to be fussed at. I mean honestly, what was he thinking?"

"As you said darling, he meant well. He just did not want you to feel obligated. It is very clear that you do not in any way. That was all he wanted to ensure." Gwenot said reassuringly and Glinda took a deep breath.

"He did mean well. And that was a very fatherly thing to do." Glinda said.

"But fussing will still occur." She added with a smile and Elphie nodded.

"Well that is between you and he. As long as you understand his intentions." Gwenot said with a light chuckle.

"He did have one other thought about the invitations." Samion said.

"He is concerned about the appropriateness of him being given the designation of Elphaba's father, especially if she uses her title on the invitation." He continued carefully.

"I have absolutely no intention of using my title." Elphie said in a very no nonsense tone.

"That's fine. I was just referring to one Galinda's doodles." Samion replied and slid the book over to Elphie. Elphie saw one example of an invitation that her and Glinda's full and formal designations.

"Lyndie why in Oz would you think that…" Elphie started irritably.

"Sweetheart, I don't." Glinda interrupted quickly.

"I don't. I was just playing around to see what it looked like. Really. I know you don't want to use your title. And very selfishly, I don't really want you to either." She explained.

"You were just playing around." Elphie said.

"I promise. Okay?" Glinda said.

"All right. I apologize my sweet." Elphie said then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Accepted. But since her title isn't an issue, Elphie can be daughter of Papa Paz." Glinda said confidently.

"I think that I share his concern about doing that." Elphie said and Glinda looked at her in astonishment.

"Elphie, how…why…" Glinda started in an upset flood of words.

"I don't want to, but he might have a point. It might not be appropriate." Elphie interrupted with distress in her voice.

"Well that is just ridiculous." Glinda said firmly crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you want from me Glinda? You got on me about just agreeing with you. You want my opinions and ideas but when I express them you call me ridiculous." Elphie said angrily.

"I wasn't calling you ridiculous. I was calling the fact that Papa Paz being a father not appropriate ridiculous." Glinda shot back. Nusee sat on the table looking back and forth between them, as he usually did when they had a tiff.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Elphie replied in kind.

"Momsie, intervene already. You are the mother of the bride." Glinda said starting to cry. Nusee was used to Glinda's tears and he walked over to her. She picked him up and cuddled him and he tried to nuzzle her cheek.

"This isn't fun anymore. It's distressing. I don't want distressing wedding planning."

"You didn't want to argue about it either, but we are." Elphie said smugly.

"All right girls." Gwenot said calmly. She had anticipated some sort of heated discussion when this topic was brought up.

"Both of you just take a deep breath." She commanded gently and they both did.

"I'm sorry Elphie. I just don't understand this." Glinda said contritely as she put Nusee down on table.

"I'm sorry as well my precious. And I'm not sure that I do either." Elphie said.

"Can we kiss and make up?" Glinda asked and Elphie leaned toward her.

"Of course." Elphie smiled and accepted a soft kiss.

"I love you." Glinda said.

"And I you." Elphie replied then they kissed again.

"I apologize to you as well Momsie and Daddy. And you too Nusee." Glinda said as she reached out and patted Nusee.

"Me too." Elphie agreed then wiggled her fingers for Nusee to attack as a way of apologizing.

"Accepted darlings. These little spats happen in the course of wedding planning." Gwenot smiled and Samion nodded.

"Well if I have any say in it, that was our first and last official wedding planning spat." Glinda said resolutely.

"What about the one we had on the train." Elphie said with a smile.

"That was unofficial." Glinda grinned.

"If you say so Lyndie. The bride is always right after all." Elphie chuckled and everyone laughed along.

"Elphaba, why do you agree with Paszor's concern?" Samion asked.

"I can't really pinpoint why exactly. It just seems like an invitation to a wedding, especially a formal one is somehow an official thing. Stating that Paszor is my father on it would be an untruth, even if I do feel that he is. It just doesn't seem proper." Elphie said.

"I guess that makes a certain amount of sense." Glinda said with the hint of a pout.

"Is that why Papa Paz brought it up?"

"In a sense, yes. He was going under the assumption that, as a matter of propriety, invitations would be sent to the Ministers, Judges and other officials as well as to Nessarose and Shell. Even though it is unlikely that anyone but Shell would attend." Samion explained. He saw Glinda's eyes narrow as the implications hit her and Elphie's eyebrows arch as she realized that is what she couldn't pinpoint but he continued anyway.

"Paszor was concerned that designating him as Elphaba's father might be seen as an affront to the Thropp family lineage and traditions by some, even though it is generally known that Frex has disowned you. He was also concerned that Nessa and Shell might be hurt by it. But he did say that he would defer to whatever you decided to do." He finished.

"Oh no." Glinda sniffled as tears streamed down her face. With no apparent annoyance at all, Nusee got up from the wedding planning book and went back over to Glinda. He hopped in her lap and put his head on her hands.

"I don't want to offend anyone. I just want a nice wedding invitation."

"That's what I couldn't pinpoint." Elphie said.

"It is a very valid point. Even though I won't let Munchkin protocols dictate any part of my wedding, I don't want to hurt my siblings or cause Nessa to face questions or disrespect. But don't worry Lyndie. It will work out."

"No it won't it's ruined. All ruined." Glinda sniffled as Elphie tried to dry her tears.

Gwenot looked at Samion and they both had to suppress smiles. They both knew that their overly sensitive daughter was just reacting to the moment before thinking it through. They were pleased that Elphie seemed to sense that as well. Since Glinda was settling on her own, with the help of whatever Elphie was whispering to her, Gwenot just let it play out.

"Galinda my darling." Gwenot started when Glinda's sniffles were under control.

"I know Mama. I over reacted." Glinda said.

"Elphie told me that we were facing a wrinkle. Nothing more. She's right."

"Well a few… wrinkles are inevitable when two people from different backgrounds and places try to plan a wedding. You know very well that your father and I had a few." Gwenot smiled.

"And yet here we are, married and none the worse for wear." Samion chuckled.

"And if you remember, we faced a similar dilemma." He added and Glinda's eyes widened.

"You did, didn't you? How could I have forgotten that?" Glinda bubbled as she reached for her parents' wedding book, nearly knocking Nusee onto the floor. Gwenot and Samion both chuckled.

"Sorry Nusee." Glinda smiled as she picked up the cat and gave him a cuddle. He looked at her mewled then went to the other end of the table.

"Daddy's parents were both deceased by the time he and Momsie got married. Aunt Sally basically raised him and… well see." She said to Elphie and showed her, her parents' wedding invitation.

"All we need to do is put how heads together and play around a bit and I'm sure we can word your wedding invitation in a way that pleases you both, offends no one and honors the event itself." Samion smiled.

"We can indeed. Invitations are meant to be personal and a reflection of the couple." Gwenot smiled as she opened her notebook.

"Well then let's get this wrinkle ironed out." Samion said as he got up.

"Where are you going Daddy?" Glinda asked.

"To get an iron." Samion replied and Glinda broke out into a fit of giggles and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"Sami, really." Gwenot said with a light chuckle.

"And snacks." Samion said as he walked out the door with Nusee trailing behind.

He stood out of sight for a moment listening to his little girl's delighted giggles. When he first told Gwenot of Paszor's concern she knew right away that it would cause the girls distress. He agreed with her but it still broke his heart to see his little girl upset during wedding planning. He was ready for a few bridal tantrums and sniffles but this was very different and he was glad that they got it out of the way. Samion knew all couples faced bumps in the road when planning a wedding. He just hoped that they were past the worst one.


	212. Chapter 212

"_Scoot over just a bit." _ _The gossamer lips whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. The downy fingers that were softly caressing her sides gave her hip a gentle pat to indicate in what direction she should move. As the gossamer lips softly kissed her and the downy fingers caressed her, she complied._

"_Thank you precious one." The gossamer lips smiled as the downy fingers patted her hip again indicating she had moved over far enough. The fingers slowly caressed their way to her thighs. The fingertips slowly traced up and down the outside working in increments towards the inside as the gossamer lips kissed their way from her lips to her breasts and back up with the goal of getting her to move her legs apart a little further. She wasn't sure how long it took to achieve that goal but every moment was sensual, arousing, exquisite torture._

"_Now." The gossamer lips whispered after disengaging from her breast. They kissed their way up to her ear as the downy fingers started to move their way to her most delicate of areas._

"_We have more than enough room to." The lips continued when the reached her ear. She inhaled sharply as the downy fingers started to gently, but deftly tickle and torment her._

"_Savor the delights of…" The gossamer lips were saying as they started to move away. She could no longer feel the thrilling touch of the gossamer fingers and a pout formed on her lips. She shifted so she could see where they went but nothing was there but the shadows from the flickering candles._

"_Where are you…"_

Glinda's eyes blinked open and it took her several long beats to orient her senses and calm her arousal.

"Ugh. I hate it when that happens." Glinda grumbled as she slowly inhaled and exhaled several times. She considered going over to Elphie's room for some cuddles but decided to try and go back to sleep and see if the dream would continue. Sometimes it did.

She curled up under her covers and closed her eyes, conjuring up the images of her lying on silk sheets, her naked body bathed in the glow of flickering candlelight. She imagined Elphie standing across the room in the dim light of the candles. She saw her smile as her satin nightdress slid down her body into a navy puddle on the floor. She felt a little something mentally tugging at her and assumed it was her frustration that the dream would not take hold. Unwilling to give up just yet Glinda saw Elphie's emerald body, shimmering in the candlelight start to come toward her. She watched with admiration and longing as her lithe body moved. She saw her breasts, hips, stomach and her long, beautiful legs ripple ever so slightly as bodies do when they are moving slowly on purpose. She savored the images until she felt the tugging again. She rolled over onto her back with a frustrated grunt then realized that it wasn't her own frustration she was feeling.

"Elphie." She said as she hopped out of bed. Without bothering to put on her robe or slippers she hurried towards Elphie's room. As she got closer she knew that the tugging she felt was coming from her love. She was used to feeling flutters. This was different and a little stronger but had the same general effect. Glinda peered into the partially open door to Elphie's room and saw her love pacing in front of her window with Nusee pacing right along with her. The moonlight streaming in illuminated the mix of anger, confusion and distress on her face. She had seen that look before, usually after Elphie had some sort of minor bad dream that she couldn't really remember. She pushed open the door just as Elphie stopped pacing and looked out of the window. She did not acknowledge Glinda but Glinda could feel that she was very aware of her presence.

Glinda went into the room and over to Elphie. Wordlessly, Elphie held out her hand. Glinda accepted it and allowed herself to be maneuvered in front of Elphie. When she felt Elphie's arms encircle her she melted into them, leaning back against her front. Elphie kissed her temple as she tightened her embrace but did not say anything. Nusee hopped up onto the desk and laid down on an open book but his eyes stayed on his witch. Similar situations had happened before and since Elphie wasn't panicking or even in real distress Glinda was content to savor Elphie's embrace and gaze out onto the moonlit lawn until Elphie was ready to talk.

"It came and went, you know." Elphie said softly after a time of looking out of the window and caressing Glinda's hands.

"What did?" Glinda said gently.

"The anniversary." Elphie said simply. Glinda turned in Elphie's arms and looked at her with eyes full of love, support and reassurance.

"I know." Glinda replied as she caressed Elphie's cheek with her finger.

"I thought about it but did what Chaxi suggested and did not bring it up if you didn't. You didn't and I got no flutters or anything else that you were even thinking about it. Was I mistaken my love?" She asked earnestly.

"No, not exactly. It entered my mind and a wrote in my journal but so many other things took precedent it just never turned into anything." Elphie said then took Glinda's hands in hers. She kissed them then started to move away from the window.

"You are chilly my sweet. Come." She said as she led Glinda by the hand over to her bed. They got in and settled sitting up against the headboard and snuggled under the covers. They were quiet for a time; content to snuggle and play with each other's fingers until Elphie took a deep breath then shifted her position slightly.

"I was broken Glinda, shattered. Sometimes it still surprises me that I can function. But I can and I do. And I'm happy. Chaxi says I've come a very long way since that day and I can't disagree at all." Elphie said.

"Me either. It's true." Glinda said then kissed Elphie's fingers.

"There is something that you don't know about that day." Elphie said.

"Oh my love, I have no doubt that there is a great deal that I not only don't know but will never know about that day." Glinda said with a small chuckle. She wasn't making light with her chuckle, merely acknowledging a conversation that she and Elphie had on many occasions, in many different ways.

"True." Elphie agreed with a wry smile.

"But this involves you. You've always said that you knew from the moment you saw me in the formal parlor on our Move in Day that I was the one."

"Yep. And apparently I was right. If the wedding invitations we did today are any indication." Glinda giggled and Elphie chuckled softly.

"I've never been able to pin point a specific time when I knew. You just crept up on me." Elphie smiled.

"I'm sneaky like that." Glinda grinned.

"You most certainly are." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"It always seemed to me that I figured out how I felt about you after I was raped. But today I realized that I knew before then. I just didn't realize that I did. Or maybe didn't know how to acknowledge that I did. I'm still unclear on that. But I something gelled when I came into our room and the first thing you did was ask me where I was in that really annoying whiney voice you fortunately rarely use anymore."

"I didn't whine." Glinda giggled, knowing full well that she did.

"That's what I didn't know about that day." She added with a smile.

"No. That's what I didn't know about that day, until today." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"What you don't know is that I very nearly did not come back to our room. I was actually on my way off campus."

"Tell me Elphie." Glinda said as she took Elphie's fingers.

"After I managed, somehow, to get up I ran. I was terrified they would come back. Run might be an overstatement but I think but it seems appropriate. I wanted to just hide, crawl away. I went to the library and hid in one of those little niches behind the steps. All I wanted to do was disappear. My intention was to try and go up to my hidey-hole. I wanted to be away from people, daylight, everything. But there were people going into the library I couldn't think clearly and I was on the verge of hyperventilating. The first thing that hit me was the Inn. Go there and just fade away. So I started to skirt the main paths and head there. I felt like some sort of little frightened animal scurrying from hiding place to hiding place. I made it to the wall that surrounds the gardens behind the dorms when the pain really started to settle in and the terror was turning to anger. I wanted to keep going but I couldn't. Not because of the pain but because of you entering into my confused, angry thoughts. I wanted your presence and that infuriated me. I tried to resist and even walked towards the street but it was getting harder to move. I wanted to just die then and there but I wanted to see you too. I eventually had to just give in because I was in so much pain. I swore the entire time I was hobbling to our room, partly because by that time everything hurt and partly because I was disgusted with myself for wanting you. As soon as I entered the room and heard that whine I immediately regretted my decision and was relieved that I made it at the same time. Then I just gave up, got angry and…well you know the rest." Elphie said in the same manner she told any Elphie story and Glinda listened and reacted accordingly. Tears were rolling down her checks and she sniffled but even after all this time and all they had been through she still obeyed the Elphie story rules. Elphie was very aware of this and gave her love a kiss on the temple as an acknowledgement before continuing.

"I'm convinced that there is no way I would have returned to that room if on some level, in some way, I didn't know that what we were was more than just a grudging friendship." She smiled and Glinda giggled softly.

"I was so mad at you for being late that if you hadn't shown up at all I would have tracked you down, no matter how long it took, just so I could fuss at you." Glinda smiled.

"Knowing what I know now, I fully believe that." Elphie said with the kind of chuckle that always concerned Glinda just a bit.

"You have always found me. Even when I am lost in the worst places in my mind. You find me."

"And I always will." Glinda said reassuringly.

In response, Elphie shifted suddenly to initiate a kiss. It was full of need and Glinda responded with the kind of reassurance that she knew Elphie needed. But the kiss quickly turned into something that concerned Glinda even more than Elphie's chuckle. It was becoming desperate. For some reason Elphie was feeling desperate and out of control and Glinda knew that this was not good. She immediately, but very gently pulled away as she took Elphie's face into her hands.

"Shhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhh my love." Glinda cooed softly in an effort to calm the chaos that she knew was building inside her complex love. Elphie seemed to snap out of whatever had come over her and Glinda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shhhhhhhh. You are okay. It's okay." She said and Elphie nodded even as tears started to form in her eyes. Glinda wiped away her tears and kissed her softly but the tears reformed. As she caressed Elphie's cheek with one hand she reached around with the other to get a soft cloth from Elphie's nightstand, never breaking their gaze.

"Let it go my precious love, just let it go." Glinda whispered then held Elphie as she cried. During this Nusee had very unobtrusively crept onto the bed and was holding vigil at the foot, waiting patiently until his witch needed him.

X

"I hate it when I do that." Elphie said as she batted at Glinda's hands as they tried to put aloe oil on the red marks on Elphie's face. But Glinda batted back and Elphie relented with a slight smile.

"I know you do. But I'm proud of you for giving in to the cathartic power of a good cry. Even if I don't like having to do this." Glinda said as she gently put oil on the red smudges.

"I do admit that I feel better. More centered." Elphie said.

But I will never be able to figure out why seemingly innocuous and unrelated events trigger these mini meltdowns."

"Do you know which seemingly innocuous and unrelated event triggered this one?" Glinda asked as she put the cap back on the aloe oil. She knew that Elphie was more likely to talk out a meltdown if the conversation was more pragmatic than emotional.

"I'm fairly certain it was being in that disturbing wedding invitation room at the printers." Elphie said seriously but with a smile.

"Oh no." Glinda said.

"When you called the experience traumatic, I thought you were…well just being you and poking at me."

"I was. At the time." Elphie chuckled.

"I didn't realize that I was feeling overwhelmed until after we said goodnight and I started thinking about getting married."

"Oh no, Elphie. The wedding plans are overwhelming you." Glinda said with great distress.

"No. No they aren't. Not yet any way. And not in the way you think." Elphie said.

"You're sure?" Glinda asked.

"I'm sure. All though I still do not see the need for an entire room devoted to binders full of invitation samples." Elphie chuckled.

"I had a dream about that day and when I woke up I started thinking about what we did today. Creating an invitation to our wedding and the fact that I went from that horrible, dark day to a brightly lit room being told that ivory and cream are not the same color and cream colored parchment paper for our wedding invitations would ruin everything, seemed so… incongruous that it just caused a flood of thoughts. Some were good, some not so good and some just plain old absurd. What took hold though were the darker what ifs." She continued.

"Oh I hate those." Glinda said with a frown.

"Me too. I kept thinking and telling poor little Nuisance what if I had resisted and went to the Inn or my hidey-hole. What if I just went back to Colwen Grounds and just gave up. There were more, but you get the drift. I knew I was over thinking but I thought I could work my way out of it myself." Elphie said and Glinda thought about how she tried to get back into her dream herself.

"Must be one of those nights." Glinda said and Elphie arched an eyebrow.

"Later sweetheart. Continue." She added with a giggle.

"Not much more really. I was in the middle of a 'what if' battle that had me thinking that I wouldn't be this happy and I wouldn't have you when you came in. The whole thing makes no sense to me but I stopped trying to figure out how these things work. Emotions are complicated." Elphie smiled.

"So are you." Glinda chuckled.

"Right back at you." Elphie laughed, using one of Glinda's favorite phrases.

"Elphie, I know that you are more centered and settled and that you are okay now but I want to say this. I believe with all of my heart that it was beshert that got you back into our room that day. And even if you had gone to the Inn I would have found you or you would have come back anyway because beshert always gets its way and we are beshert. I'll never try to guess how it works but it always does. It has to. Meant to be is meant to be. And we are." Glinda said with a smile then gave Elphie a kiss.

"So if we are meant to be married then having cream colored invitations couldn't, in fact, ruin the wedding." Elphie said reasonably.

"I said ruin, not cancel." Glinda grinned.

"Different things entirely. Besides beshert might be mysterious but it has to have a sense of style." She added with a giggle and Elphie chuckled. They started talking about beshert's role in their wedding planning but did not get very far before Glinda started to yawn.

"We should get you back to bed my sweet. It is very late." Elphie smiled, knowing what Glinda would say.

"I'm in bed." Glinda said.

"I figured that you would say that." Elphie chuckled.

"And I think I'd like it if you just stayed right here. But I would never presume."

"Oh my love." Glinda laughed.

"You should always presume that. In fact you have my permission to do so."

"Thank you Lyndie for coming to find me, yet again." Elphie said after the giggles and chuckles died down.

"You're welcome Elphie. But you can always count on the fact that I will. Even when I have to interrupt a very interesting dream to do it." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"Oh dear." Elphie said.

"Well I promise I will make it up to you." Elphie said and Glinda wiggled her body and waggled her eyebrows.

"At some appropriate point in time." She added quickly giving Glinda the giggles.

They kissed several times, once very vigorously then shifted to lying down and kissed a little more before getting into sleeping snuggles.

"Elphie before we sleep, say it again." Glinda said.

"Say what?… Oh our invitation wording. I've said it at least twenty times since we left the printer's. I even sang it twice." Elphie chuckled.

"I know but I love hearing it." Glinda said.

"Your wish is my command." Elphie smiled.

"Samion and Gwenot Upland and Paszor Kwenyo cordially invite you to celebrate the marriage of Galinda Upland to Elphaba Thropp on the…"

"That's all I need to hear." Glinda sighed happily.

"That just sounds so right. Everyone's there, no one should be offended. Except for maybe Nessa and she will be just on principal." Glinda giggled sleepily.

"She probably will." Elphie agreed as she pulled Glinda a little closer to her. Glinda snuggled in close and even after everything that happened and everything they had talked about, she still could not believe that the girl in her arms was going to be there for the rest of her life.

"Sleep now my wonderful girl." Elphie said.

"You sleep too Elphie. You can sleep safe now." Glinda said.

"I'll sleep. I love you." Elphie said.

"I love you too. Now hush. I have a dream to try and get back to." Glinda giggled.

"Anything I can do to help?" Elphie asked.

"Weeeeeeeeel." Glinda sing songed sleepily.

"No. Best leave well enough alone." She giggled.

"Why don't I just sing to you?" Elphie chuckled.

"Mmmmmm I like that." Glinda sighed.

"_I will always love you. I will always need you. Never will I leave you. Lyndie my love." _ Elphie sang softly.

"Right back at you." Glinda said before drifting off to sleep.

X

"Good morning Sami." Gwenot smiled as she entered the solarium.

"Good morning Gwen." Samion smiled as he put down the newspaper and rose to greet his wife. He gave her a nice kiss then held a chair for her to sit down.

"Coffee?"

"Thank you." Gwenot said.

"Elphaba hasn't come down yet?" She asked, a little surprised.

"I haven't seen her yet this morning. Perhaps she finally decided to sleep in." Samion chuckled lightly.

"Anything is possible." Gwenot smiled.

"But it is more likely that she is sitting on Galinda's sofa watching her sleep in." She added with a light laugh and Samion nodded.

"Was Elphaba okay last night? She seemed a little overwhelmed when we left the printers." Sami asked.

"Not that I would blame her a bit if she was. There certainly are many more options now than when got married."

"Not that many more my treasure. You were just more attentive this time than last." Gwenot chuckled and Samion smiled sheepishly.

"I spoke to the girls briefly last night before they retired and they both were in good spirits. Elphaba did not seem to be overwhelmed. But I will check in with them about that when we discuss the wedding trip during dinner."

"So Galinda was still comfortable with her decision to not have the reception at Jon's House?"

"She is. Her preference is to have it there and I have to admit that is mine as well. It would have delighted Jon to no end." Gwenot replied.

"But she seemed to understand the necessary trade off as Mr. Hebiok explained it. The Grand Hall needs more work than they first thought in order to be completed in the manner that we want. It was a choice between finishing the residential area and kitchen or the Grand Hall and even then he could not guarantee that the Hall would be ready and functional in time. I could sense her struggles. She really wanted the reception at Jon's."

"That was obvious by the kind of questions she asked and deals she tried to make. I was proud of her too and I think Byjon would have been as well." Samion smiled.

"Do it carefully and correctly or not at all." Gwenot chuckled.

"This way will work out well though and I think Galinda sees that. Elphaba certainly does."

"It was very astute of her to point out that by completing the residential section completely there would be more options for wedding guest lodging." Samion said.

"Galinda liked that idea. She also seemed to understand that a reception at the Inn would be easier since most of the cousins would be staying there. We will discuss it more before we meet with the Inn's event coordinator but I am confident that all will work out." Gwenot said.

"Gwen I was thinking about the traditional separation period. Are you going to broach that with them? Given how they feel about spending time apart, I can't imagine that it will go well." Samion smiled.

"I was actually thinking about that myself." Gwenot said.

"I will broach it with them when we know a little more about when everyone is going to be here before the wedding. They might agree to a few days, if just for the tradition of it. But the actual separation will be tricky, considering they both live here."

"I was thinking that we could put Elphaba up a Jon's House, with some of her friends perhaps." Samion said.

"My treasure, that is a wonderful idea. We will work towards that end." Gwenot said, very pleased with the suggestion.

"I'm a bit put out that I did not think of it myself." She added with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't be too hard on yourself Gwen. You did get the girls through the big cream is not the same as ivory discussion with no tears or bloodshed." Samion chuckled.

"That is true. Elphaba was holding her own but I really felt for the assistant in charge of helping brides to be." Gwenot said.

"She is in charge of helping brides to be. Surely she knew what she was getting herself into." Samion laughed.

"She is new." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"But at least we got it all done. I'm pleased with their wording and the simplicity of their design choice. I'm looking forward to seeing the samples on Thursday."

"I am too. I just hope that assistant doesn't mix up the color of the words with the color of the design or Oz help us all." Samion laughed.

"Sami." Gwenot smiled.

"Galinda will handle whatever might happen in an appropriate manner."

"You double checked the order before we left didn't you?"

"Triple checked actually." Gwenot chuckled.

"I'm the mother of the bride. It's my sworn duty to protect the unsuspecting public to the best of my abilities."

"So far so good." Samion chuckled.


	213. Chapter 213

"Nuisance." Elphie said as she gently rubbed the small, not very happy cat with a towel.

"If you would stop trying to shred the towel, this will go much more quickly and you will be dry faster." She said with a slight chuckle as her Familiar squirmed and batted at both Elphie and the towel. She tried for a few beats more then gave up.

"All right, all right. I did my best." Elphie smiled as she put the not yet completely dry cat down on a towel that was spread out on Glinda's bed. Nusee immediately hopped down and raced full speed around the room. She watched him with a mix of confusion and amusement as she removed her rain gloves.

"Maybe I'll try that one of these days." Glinda giggled as she stood up in the tub. Elphie looked at her then at her Familiar who was now on the nightstand grooming himself.

"But I'll stick with a good rub down for now."

"At least you don't try to bat at me when I dry you off." Elphie smiled as she took a towel from the rack and opened it up. She watched shyly as Glinda stepped out of the tub and into the towel. She wrapped Glinda up, enjoying the experience as she always did.

"Although you do tend to squirm." She chuckled as Glinda wiggled a little before settling into the rhythm of being rubbed dry.

"Oh Nusee, you have no idea what you are missing. Silly cat." Glinda sighed and savored the drying off.

"Silly cat indeed. " Elphie smiled as she slowed her motions then guided Glinda to sit on the vanity bench. She knelt to dry off Glinda's legs.

"Why in Oz would he jump into a mud puddle?" She asked.

"He didn't." Glinda said then giggled as Elphie dried off her feet and toes.

"He tried to jump from Starlight's hindquarters onto Starshine's but Starshine moved and plop into the mud puddle he went."

"Well that is a reasonable explanation for my mud-covered Familiar. Would you happen to have one for my mud-covered fiancé?" Elphie chuckled as she stood up.

"My rain gloves are on the bed. I'll get them and do your hair." Elphie smiled.

"I'd like that." Glinda smiled. She watched Elphie walk into the room put on her gloves then scratch Nusee's ears. She knew that Elphie was being a little overly attentive to her because of the fact that she had slipped and fallen into the mud trying to get to Nusee. Glinda hadn't been hurt and had actually found it amusing but Elphie still felt terrible about it all.

"Well he seems none the worse for wear." Elphie smiled as she came back into the bathroom. Glinda smiled, tugged on Elphie's shirt to pull her into kissing range and then kissed her firmly and with great affection.

"I am also none the worse for wear my love." Glinda said.

"I know." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's cheek.

"All the giggling on the way back up to the house gave me a clue." She added with a chuckle and Glinda grinned. Elphie picked up Glinda's brush and started to gently brush the tangles out of her love's damp hair

"I was remembering that mud ball game at our first Retreat." Glinda replied.

"Ah. Well that explains the giggling about being muddy. Care to offer up something for getting that way in the first place." Elphie said. At the time it happened, she had been focused on Nusee and the moving horses and hadn't seen what happened with Glinda.

"As a matter of fact I would. Mud can be slippery." Glinda chuckled and Elphie laughed. Glinda started to say something when they heard a knock at the door then her mother announcing herself. Elphie flustered just a bit and Glinda's heart melted because she still did that in these situations.

"All clean Momsie." Glinda called out as she put on her robe while Elphie exited the bathroom.

"How is Nusee?" Gwenot asked with a slight chuckle as she looked at the cat darting under the bed then back out again swiping at something unseen each time.

"He is just fine. At least physically." Elphie asked as Glinda came out of the bathroom in her fuzzy pink robe. Nusee changed his tactics and starting attacking the hem of her robe.

"Mentally however, I'm still not sure." She added with a chuckle.

"He's playing. Not deranged." Glinda laughed as she wiggled the tie of her robe for Nusee to attack.

"My time with Manif and to a lesser extent you, has taught me that those two things are not mutually exclusive." Elphie smiled.

"Hey!" Glinda protested with a giggle.

"But we digress. Did Trezia and Jefet survive giving Nusee his bath?" Elphie asked.

"They did. Cook however, is none to happy that they used the kitchen sink." Gwenot chuckled.

"But she too, will survive."

"Is dinner ready?" Glinda asked as she went to get clothes from her wardrobe. Nusee scampered after her halfway there decided to pursue something else and bolted out the door.

"Mud baths make me hungry." She said with a chuckle as they all watched Nusee whiz around Gwenot's legs and out the door. Gwenot chuckled along and Elphie smiled and shook her head.

"Half an hour. And your father and I are most anxious to hear this mud bath story." Gwenot smiled.

"As am I." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"So far all I know is that mud is slippery." She smiled and Glinda merely grinned at her.

"Momsie. Gardner introduced us to his new… I'm not sure what. He looks too old to be an apprentice. But I didn't catch his name." Glinda said.

"His name is Mr. Fredlew. Gardner is calling him a trainee." Gwenot said with a slight chuckle.

"But he is already well prepared. He is one of Gardener's former apprentices who went away to college. He will be taking over as our new head gardener."

"Head gardener?" Glinda asked

"And what happened to the other boy, his apprentice?"

"Your father can explain all of that over dinner. Plus we have a wedding item to discuss with you as well." Gwenot said.

"So finish getting dressed and we will see you downstairs in a bit." She added as Nusee came racing back into the room with one of his tassel on a string toys trailing behind him.

X

"I hear you two had a rather exciting afternoon." Samion chuckled after they had sampled then complemented Trezia on her latest creation of eggplant halves filled with a flavorful blend of fish, vegetables, and fresh herbs.

"Actually, the majority of our afternoon was fairly quiet." Elphie chuckled.

"It was very nice." Glinda nodded.

"We took a walk to the garzebo then just relaxed there, talking and sketching. Well I sketched. I really do love that place."

"Your father and I go there on occasion as well. It is a very calm place." Gwenot said and Elphie smiled cryptically and nodded. Glinda noticed her smile and felt a faint sense of amusement and decided to file that away for later.

"Then we walked the long way back and went to the stables. Dusty is getting so big and handsome. I can't believe that he is almost a year old." Glinda said.

"He is a strapping lad indeed. The trainers say he has great potential." Samion smiled.

"He went with us. He ran along with me and Starlight." Glinda grinned.

"That really was a sight to see." Elphie said.

"And he and Nuisance seem to have formed a friendship of sorts."

"They do get along very well. Tymik says that Nusee spends time down in the stables frequently. The grooms think it is amusing to watch them interact." Samion said.

"But I don't think that this has anything to do with how Galinda and Nusee ended up covered in mud."

"Actually it does. Sort of." Glinda chuckled.

"After my run, we were making our way back, just ambling along, enjoying the day. Nusee was riding on Starlight's rump. We went by the green house to see the new plants. We went by before but Gardner advised us not to stay because the sprinklers were acting up and would start to spray randomly. We got a very quick introduction to Mr. Fredlew but it was cut short when the sprinklers started." Glinda said.

"Even though they were well away from me, Glinda told me to hang on as she got the horses to gallop away."

"Better safe than sorry." Glinda said reasonably.

"Usually a prudent attitude." Elphie smiled and Gwenot got the sense that this was some sort of private joke between the girls.

"Anyway." Glinda said melodramatically.

"Since we didn't see the men and there were mud puddles everywhere we decided to just come back at another time to see the new plants. But as we were just sitting there on the horses looking, Dusty wandered toward the hedges. Nusee wanted to go with him I guess because he started to jump from Starlight to Starshine, who was closer to Dusty. Starshine shifted and Nusee overshot her butt."

"Glinda, that term." Elphie chuckled softly as she shook her head. Glinda merely smiled at her.

"And ended up in a mud puddle."

"That's when my attention refocused. He was putting up quite a fuss." Elphie said.

"Understandably." Gwenot agreed.

"I quickly conjured myself some mud boots to go get him. But in the commotion I didn't realize Starlight had moved as much as she did and I slid off of her and right into the mud, where I slipped and plopped right down beside Nusee." Glinda said with a chuckle.

"But I got him." She added proudly then told them, with great flourish how she and Nusee got out of the mud and how Elphie had performed magic to help. Elphie interjected when necessary, which was often.

"I did not float you." Elphie said with a smile.

"I simply lifted you with magic."

"Potato, potahto." Glinda grinned.

"Your feet never left the ground." Elphie pointed out.

"Picky, picky." Glinda giggled.

"I'll concede the point. But that doesn't change the fact that my knight in stunning formal wear rescued me with magic." She added with a sigh.

"She really doesn't make it easy for me to want to perform magic." Elphie directed to Samion and Gwenot with a slight chuckle.

"Well I'm glad it all worked out. I'll check with Mr. Fredlew tomorrow to see if they fixed the sprinklers." Samion said.

"I told the girls that you would explain to them about Mr. Fredlew." Gwenot said.

"Let's do wedding first." Glinda said with a big grin.

"That is a discussion better suited to go with dessert and coffee in the parlor. We can hear about Mr. Fredlew while we finish our dinner." Gwenot said.

"Okay. But I'm very intrigued by this wedding item." Glinda said.

"Because I thought we'd already planned what we needed to do this visit." She added in a hinting manner.

"It just came up yesterday. And we will get there in due course." Gwenot chuckled.

"Moving on." Samion smiled.

"Captlei Fredlew was one of Gardner's favorite and according to him, brightest apprentices. He left here for college in Traum when you were just a toddler, Galinda. But he kept in touch with Gardner through the years and even visited him here when he came to visit his parents. He is in his late thirties, is married and has two children. He graduated from Traum College with a degree in Botany. Right after graduation he got a job at the Brox Hall Botanical Gardens. " He explained.

"Those gardens are said to be some of the best in all of Oz." Elphie said.

"They do some very interesting research too. And Traum has an excellent Botany Department."

"Isn't that where Hyrut's brother did some of his internship?" Glinda asked.

"I think so." Elphie replied.

"Fredlew was a landscaper at the gardens and also worked with their medicinal plant specialists." Samion smiled and Glinda felt Elphie's interest pique.

"Daddy, you were hiding fun things." Glinda chuckled.

"He sounds like a very interesting man. I don't mean this to be disrespectful but why would he want to leave an environment like the Brox Hall Botanical Gardens to work at a residence?" Elphie asked a bit tentatively.

"Even one with grounds such as these."

"Actually that is a very good question Elphaba." Gwenot smiled and Glinda beamed.

"I talked to Gardener a while back about some suggestions for a person to help with the gardening apprenticeships for Jon's House. He came to me about a month ago and told me about Mr. Fredlew. He is relocating back to Frottica to be able to help his parents. His father had an accident and doesn't get around as well as he used to. I was able to speak to him about Jon's house a few days later. He was very intrigued by the idea." Gwenot said.

"Now to tie this into the Manor. Gardner had been complaining about his new apprentice for awhile and was considering releasing him from his duties when he abruptly up and quit two weeks ago." Samion said.

"How very rude." Glinda said.

"Do you know why?"

"He left a note for Gardner saying that gardening was not in his blood." Samion said.

"Strange note." Elphie said.

"We thought so to but it saved us from having to discharge him. And it worked out in our favor." Samion said.

"It really was a fortuitous convergence of events." Gwenot said.

"I asked Gardner if Mr. Fredlew might be willing to just take over as Upland Manor's groundskeeper and he thought he might because they had been talking about some new landscaping projects together."

"We spoke to him last week about it and he really liked the idea. He starts next month, after he has moved back here and is settled in." Samion said.

"One of his projects will be to work with Cook and Trezia to upgrade the herb garden here and plant one at Jon's." Gwenot said.

"That's exciting." Elphie smiled.

"How do you upgrade a garden?" Glinda asked and her parents exchanged a look and a smile.

"I'm glad you asked. Let me back up a bit and I'll answer that." Samion chuckled.

"As you know, we make very sure that anyone we bring onto staff here is comfortable around magic. We also thought it would be prudent to ensure that they have no negative opinions towards same sex couples."

"I can only assume he did not." Glinda smiled.

"He did not." Gwenot affirmed.

"We invited him and his wife over for dinner and an informal interview of sorts. As it turned out Gardner had already broached that subject with him so the conversation went quite smoothly. In fact he said that the grounds would be in tip-top shape by the wedding."

"Awwww, how sweet." Glinda said.

"But what does this have to do with herb gardens?"

"Now you know how I feel when you tell a convoluted story." Elphie chuckled.

"Oh hush you." Glinda giggled.

"During this dinner conversation we brought up that our future daughter in law was pursuing a doctorate in Medicinal Chemistry and that Botany, especially medicinal herbs and plants, was of great interest to her." Samion said.

"That was very sweet too." Glinda grinned.

"It was." Elphie agreed.

"He wondered if you might want some input into how the herb gardens are organized. I told him that was a distinct possibility." Samion chuckled.

"Oh it's an absolute certainty." Glinda bubbled, feeling Elphie's excitement.

"He also mentioned that eventually having a medicinal plant section of the green house was possible, among other ideas he had." Samion smiled.

"A fortuitous convergence of events indeed. This is great." Glinda bubbled.

"It is very exciting." Elphie said with a broad smile and Glinda giggled at her understatement.

They talked about the new gardener and his plans for a new garden and landscaping for the garzebo for another half an hour or so. When the conversation started to circle and Gwenot was sure that Elphie and Glinda's questions had been answered she suggested that they move to the parlor and a new topic of conversation before it got too late.

X

"Warm apple cobbler with cinnamon streusel. Cook is a wonderful woman." Samion smiled as he took a second bite of his dessert.

"Especially given that you begged and pleaded with her to make it." Gwenot smiled.

"Daddy." Glinda giggled. It always amused her when her father acted like a little boy.

"Girls, have you had a chance to discuss your wedding trip?" Gwenot asked and Elphie blushed deeply and almost choked on her bite of cobbler. Samion looked confused and quickly poured her a glass of nectar.

"More specifically, where you would like to go." Gwenot clarified quickly as Glinda patted Elphie's back.

"I've told Elphie about the cabin. I assume we'd go there for at least part of it but we haven't discussed it to the point of making a firm decision." Glinda said.

"There's not a problem with that is there?"

"No, not at all. I received a letter from Mother about it. My brothers were up there recently and noticed that it was time for some general maintenance. Mother has been planning on renovating the kitchen, bathroom and porch as well. She said that if you two want to go there for your wedding trip she would just combine those things and get it done this summer." Gwenot said.

"Glinda told me that the cabin was sort of an Arduenna tradition for wedding trips." Elphie said.

"She never really talked about going anywhere else."

"I guess I haven't. But that doesn't mean we have to go there." Glinda said.

"You don't. You also don't have to decide this right now." Gwenot said reassuringly.

"Your Namom said nothing could get started up there for at least a month so take some real time to talk about it." Samion added.

"I agree with that. Talk it over, seriously. I also recommend that since you will be visiting Jilla before you return to Shiz that you talk to her as well. She and Pajul were the last newly married couple to go to the cabin. She will have some interesting insights, I'm sure." Gwenot smiled.

"I'm sure." Glinda said a bit perplexed at the suggestion.

"I'll write to Namom before we leave and tell her that will let her know soon. I can fill her in on wedding planning so far as well."

"I think that is a very good idea." Gwenot said sensing her daughter's confusion.

"I will say that having the train route extended up there will make that trip up to the cabin much quicker and easier." Samion said.

"From the new depot it should only take about an hour and a half."

"That sounds about right." Gwenot agreed.

Glinda was curious about how the expansion of the train line and the new depot had changed the area so they talked for a bit about that and the location of the cabin in general. Glinda knew that it would be beautiful in fall and Samion and Gwenot agreed that it would be.

"Why don't we move this shindig into the music room. All this talk of beautiful places makes me feel like whirling my beautiful wife around the dance floor." Samion said when the conversation had seemed to wind down naturally.

"I like that idea. I can whirl my wife to be." Glinda grinned.

"But could you and Elphie go on ahead. I want to ask Momsie something. Is that okay Elphie?"

"It is." Elphie smiled and Glinda kissed her cheek.

"It is with me too. Care to join me in some warm up whirls Elphaba." Samion asked with a chuckle as he stood and held out his hand to her.

"I'd be delighted." Elphie smiled.

"Wonderful. We will see you two in a bit warmed up and ready to rumba." Samion said.

"Are there whirls in the rumba?" Elphie asked Samion as they walked out the door.

"I really, really love her." Glinda grinned as she heard her father chuckle at Elphie's comment.

"Yes you do." Gwenot replied.

"You're wondering why I suggested that you talk to Jilla about the cabin." She stated directly but with a smile.

"Actually yes." Glinda said.

"Jilla's come a long way but anything even vaguely resembling talk of me, Elphie and sex makes Jilla very uncomfortable."

"I am aware of that but talking about the cabin does not need to include talking about sex." Gwenot said.

"Have you ever heard Jilla talk about the cabin?" Glinda laughed.

"Okay, you might have a point." Gwenot conceded with a chuckle.

"But darling I brought it up precisely for that reason. I think that you might have a very romanticized vision of what the cabin is like. Jilla is in the best person to tell you about the more mundane, day-to-day aspects of a wedding trip to the cabin. It might be best to hear that before you make any decisions."

"Okay, you might have a point too." Glinda chuckled.

"I'll bring up the subject with Jilla. But from what I gather from previous conversations on the topic there really wasn't much time for mundane day-to-day activities." Glinda laughed and Gwenot did as well.

"This was our first pre-wedding mother daughter talk wasn't it?" Glinda grinned.

"I suppose it was." Gwenot mused then had a thought.

"And I'd like to make another suggestion since we are in the general vicinity of the subject."

"You mean sex?" Glinda giggled and blushed slightly.

"Yes. Although I was thinking the vicinity was your wedding trip." Gwenot smiled.

"I like getting marital advice from my mom. It's very brideish." Glinda smiled happily.

"I like feeling brideish."

"Well this is good advice. It was given to me and now I'm passing it on to you." Gwenot smiled.

"You should wait until the first night of your wedding trip to consummate your vows and not do it on your wedding night." She said then chuckled inwardly at the look on her daughter's face. She was fairly sure that her mother had seen something similar on her.

"Wait. What?" Glinda said in complete disbelief.

"Not have sex on my wedding night? Are you nuts?"

"There is a…" Gwenot started.

"The whole reason that weddings were invented was so that there would be a wedding night." Glinda said resolutely.

"Darling this might come as a shock to you but I reacted in much the same way as you are now when Mother presented this suggestion to me." Gwenot chuckled lightly.

"As did Greda and I'm sure most all of your cousins."

"You are telling me that you abstained from sex on your wedding night?" Glinda said through narrowed eyes.

"I am telling you that. Greda did too, as did my mother and I'm sure many others." Gwenot smiled.

"Namom too? What is wrong with you people?" Glinda exclaimed.

"I'll bet Jilla didn't."

"I have it on good authority that she did not. But you might want to ask her about that too, at some point." Gwenot smiled.

"Galinda this bit of advice has been passed down from mother or grandmother to daughter for a very long time and it comes from a very valid place."

"What place? The mean place." Glinda said.

"No. The exhausted place." Gwenot chuckled and Glinda just looked at her.

"I'm not telling you that you have to do this my darling. It is merely a very helpful suggestion. You are going to be wound up and running on sheer adrenaline by the time you and Elphaba leave your reception and get up to your room. Your empathic abilities well more than likely exacerbate that."

"You know you might be right." Glinda agreed grudgingly.

"I know I'm right. I've been there. I was excited, in love and very ready to show your father how much. But I remembered what my mother told me." Gwenot said.

"What did she say?" Glinda said expectantly.

"She said that the first time you make love as husband and wife should be given the attention and respect it deserves. Not hurried through just because. She said to give myself a little time to unwind a bit before, as she said, diving into bed…" Gwenot said.

"I can totally hear her saying that." Glinda chuckled.

"Indeed. She said after letting things settle a bit I would know if it was the right time to engage in that very special once in a lifetime activity. By the time we had changed clothes and were sipping champagne, I realized in how many different ways I was just wrung out. It was not the right time and I knew it. Your father and I had an incredibly romantic and precious wedding night. But our marriage was not consummated until the next day after we got to the cabin. And we never regretted it." Gwenot smiled.

"Wow, I never thought about any of that. But what if I take a good nap that day and center a lot during the reception? That should help, right?" Glinda said hopefully.

"Darling, you do not have to decide anything until the moment is at hand. If it is right, it is right. If it's not, it's not. This is just wedding wisdom passed down from mother to daughter." Gwenot said.

"That must be some potent wisdom if it can trump the Arduenna heightened sexuality and raging newly married hormones." Glinda said seriously.

"Even Arduennas can be sexually reasonable." Gwenot smiled.

"From time to time." She added with a chuckle and Glinda giggled then gave her mother a hug.


	214. Chapter 214

"Here we are ladies. The first stop on today's wedding planning tour, Frottica Tailoring." Samion smiled as the carriage pulled up in front of Hanter's shop.

"Are you sure that you do not want to come in with us Popsicle? It's going to be fun." Glinda said wiggling happily as her father helped her mother out of the carriage.

"Sorry Galindadoodle." Samion smiled as he held out his hand to Elphie.

"Somebody has to work so that we can pay for this little get-together you're planning." Samion chuckled.

"Keep using terms like little. Maybe a subliminal suggestion will take hold." Elphie smiled.

"I will certainly try Elphaba." Samion replied.

"But I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. Just be happy she no longer wants to have her wedding in the amphitheatre." He added with a chuckle and Elphie's eyebrows shot up as Glinda laughed.

"After the first time Momsie and Popsicle took me to a concert there." Glinda said as she was helped out of the carriage.

"I thought it would be the perfect place and size for a lovely outdoor wedding." She giggled.

"She reconsidered that idea the next time we went and there were lots of bugs flying around." Gwenot said.

"Gnats and mosquitoes would not be good wedding guests." Glinda grinned.

"I would imagine not." Elphie chuckled.

"You'd best be going Sami." Gwenot said.

"We will see you at home later." She said then gave him a kiss.

"I count the hours." Samion smiled as he got back into the carriage.

"Have a nice day everyone."

"Bye Daddy. Goodbye Samion." Glinda and Elphie said simultaneously as Glinda waved. Samion returned the wave as the carriage rolled slowly away.

"Are we ready to attempt to dress the wedding party my brides to be?" Gwenot smiled and Glinda started to giggle.

"What is amusing you so Lyndie?" Elphie asked with a smile.

"I wasn't aware that wedding attire was so amusing." Gwenot smiled.

"You weren't there when we were trying to dress for Dani and Manif's wedding." Glinda grinned. As they walked into the shop, Glinda told her mother the naked, picketing bridesmaid story.

X

"Good morning. I am so sorry to keep you waiting." Hanter said very contritely as he hurried into his office.

"I had to send a telegram to one of my button vendors because a shipment did not arrive as promised."

"It's okay Hanter. You sounded just like Byjon." Glinda grinned.

"That's quite a compliment Miss Upland. Thank you." Hanter smiled.

"Good morning Hanter. Thank you for making some time to work with us this week." Gwenot smiled as she shook the man's hand.

"Yes, thank you. We appreciate it." Elphie said with a smile.

"You are most welcome Miss Thropp." Hanter said with a very slight but deferential nod.

"But I assure you that crafting garments for your wedding is not only my pleasure but also my great honor and privilege."

"We are very excited to see what we will be married in." Glinda said with her most charming smile and both Gwenot and Elphie chuckled.

"Now, now Miss Upland." Hanter smiled.

"You know very well that Byjon will return from beyond to give me his wrath if I reveal anything about your dresses before it is time. You will see them at your first fitting and not one moment before." The man said with a chuckle.

"Oh well. I had to try." Glinda said with a sheepish grin and a giggle.

"No harm done. Byjon warned me in his notes that you would so I was prepared." Hanter chuckled.

"He, apparently, was one of many people who knew you would be a sneaky bride." Elphie chuckled softly and the others laughed along. For five minutes or so they talked, with great affection and a bit of sadness about Byjon and how much he loved weddings and romance in general. Gwenot experienced a moment of private grief and Glinda sniffled a little but mainly there were lots of smiles and chuckles.

"I may not be able to divulge any information about your wedding dresses but there is something I can do." Hanter said with a smile.

"Let's go to my newly remodeled wedding work room and meet your team."

"Oh how fun. You redid your bride's room." Glinda said excitedly as they all got up from their chairs.

"Our wedding clothes require a team?" Elphie asked with the type of mild alarm that always made Glinda giggle.

X

"Oh Hanter this is absolutely grand." Glinda bubbled as she looked around the richly appointed space.

"A new, modern workspace exclusively for working on wedding garments was one of the things that Jon gifted to Hanter in his will." Gwenot said.

"That's so sweet." Glinda sniffled happily as she and Elphie started to walk around the room hand in hand, taking it all in. There was a sitting area with plush chairs and sofas that surrounded a low stage type platform that Glinda explained to Elphie, was for modeling dresses. There were also several low round platforms that Elphie knew were for people to stand on for alterations. Along the back wall were four doors that Hanter explained were dressing rooms of various sizes, one solely for the use of the grooms and groomsmen. In the corner by those rooms was a bank of large mirrors that reminded Glinda of the configuration of mirrors she conjured for her nude self-portrait. On the other side of the sitting area were some tables with swatch and idea books.

"This surpassed even my expectations." Gwenot smiled.

"You haven't seen this yet Momsie?" Glinda asked.

"I have not. I wanted to experience it for the first time with you two." Gwenot smiled.

"Through that door is the actual workroom, where garments will be made." Hanter said as he led them to the far end of the room. On the walls by the door were racks for clothes as well as shelves and drawers full of all the necessary items to make alterations.

"Your wedding dresses and wedding party outfits will be the first things made in here." He said as he opened the door on a pristine area that contained the most modern, up-to-date equipment and storage spaces available. Gwenot's hand covered her mouth involuntarily as she saw what she knew would have pleased and delighted her friend. It had been a project that Byjon had wanted to do but was not able to realize before he died. By her own choice Gwenot had not seen any of the plans or participated in any discussions about this room and she was glad that she waited to see it with Glinda and Elphie.

"No. Really?" Glinda said as she leaned against Elphie. Elphie put her arms around her love, knowing that this was one of the few and far between times that Glinda felt overwhelmed. But the contact was necessary for her as well because she too was feeling overwhelmed.

"Really." Hanter smiled.

"Byjon hoped your wedding would be the event that christened this room, so to speak. Since your wedding is this fall, that was an easy wish we could grant him." He added then reacted with surprise as Glinda's sniffles turned to real tears and she gave him a hug.

"He is very happy now, I know he is." Glinda smiled.

"I know he is too." Gwenot said. Elphie started to say something when four people came into the room though a door that was on the sidewall.

"Oh, I apologize." One of the men said.

"I did not mean to interrupt. Are you ready for us?"

"In fact we are." Hanter smiled.

"Galinda, Elphaba you remember Koika and Fulnan." He said as he started the introductions.

"Absolutely." Glinda beamed.

"I do. You assisted Byjon with our ball gowns." Elphie said shyly and the man and woman nodded.

"I thought that a couple of relatively familiar faces might help ease any stress the process might present." Hanter explained as they all walked out into the planning room.

"Koika will be the personal seamstress for our two brides. She will be responsible for fitting and altering your wedding dresses. Fulnan will serve as tailor for the men in the bridal party and do the fitting and the altering of the tuxedoes. They will both also be directly involved with the making of all garments." Hanter explained.

"Oh this is so exciting." Glinda said bouncing and wigging with sheer delight. Elphie still seemed a bit overwhelmed but was in no distress.

"We think so too Miss Galinda." Koika smiled.

"Now, as you know I am not a designer like Byjon was, so in order to continue his projects and to fulfill the full tailoring and dressmaking missions of Jon's House, I needed some help. Allow me to introduce Mabva and Moil Monmum." Hanter said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last Mr. And Mrs. Monmum. Byjon spoke of you and your boutique with great admiration." Gwenot said as she extended her hand.

"I'm happy to meet you." Glinda said as she and then Elphie shook their hands.

"The pleasure is all ours. And please call us Mo and Mabbie." The man smiled.

"Are you friends of Byjon's?" Glinda asked and the couple nodded but glanced at Hanter and Gwenot.

"Allow me to explain." Hanter said as he indicated that they should all sit.

"Mo is a tailor, Mabbie is a seamstress and they are both very talented fashion designers. They owned a small boutique in Fobishire City, which is in Quox. Byjon worked with them every time he went there and consulted with them on many projects. Would you care to continue Mo?" Hanter smiled and the man nodded.

"We mentioned to him once, in passing that we were thinking of relocating to the Emerald City. From that moment on he made it his mission to convince us to move to Frottica instead." Mo chuckled.

"He told us that the EC was passé and that Frottica was going to be the place to be." Mabbie smiled.

"We received a letter from him about three weeks before he passed away giving us a very general overview of his plans for apprenticeships and general instruction in dressmaking and design for children and reiterated his plea for us to relocate here so we could be a part of that. We felt terrible that we were unable to attend any of his memorial events here in Frottica. But were able to attend one in the Emerald City and since we had no idea that his plans were still going to be implemented we went forward with our plans to go to the EC and took on some projects there."

"How did you end up here?" Glinda asked enthralled by a story that involved Byjon.

"Which we are very glad that you are."

"To bring an end to an already unnecessarily long story." Mo said with a smile.

"About two months after Byjon passed away we received a letter from Gwenot that, in essence outlined in great detail the plans for Jon's House and told us that Byjon very much wanted us to be a part of it in some fashion."

"Pun not intended." Mabbie chuckled lightly and Mo looked at her oddly then laughed.

"Oh… in some fashion. Amusing indeed." Mo chuckled and so did everyone one else.

"We couldn't refuse and have been working to tie up loose ends in Quox while we fulfill our obligations in the EC ever since. We are now permanent residents of Frottica. We have only been here for about a week. Our first project is your wedding." He continued.

"And it is a great honor for us. He told us about his Frottican Family every time he visited but when you two started courting he just gushed. It was very clear that he adored you." Mabbie smiled.

"And we adored him. Are you going to be designing the bridesmaids gowns?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"That is one of the reasons they are on your team, in case you wanted dresses made instead of purchased. They are also responsible for acquiring any needed garments and any needed materials to make your and any other dresses."

"We want dresses made and purchased. I even have sketches." Glinda said excitedly as she reached inside Elphie's satchel for her sketchbook.

"Before we get into that, Koika needs to get some measurements. We have been doing preliminary work off of the ones Byjon took for your ball gowns and the alterations made on Elphaba's engagement gown but we must have current and accurate ones. Is that okay?" Hanter asked looking mainly at Elphie.

"It is." Elphie said a bit nervously.

"We could use a little break first though." Glinda said.

"Hanter which of those rooms is the largest?" Gwenot asked.

"The one on the end by the mirrors." Hanter replied.

"Darlings, why don't you go in there and collect yourselves. I'll send Koika in there to take measurements in a bit. By the time you are finished we will have some refreshments ready and you can show Mo and Mabbie your sketches. How's that?" Gwenot smiled.

"A good plan."

"We are most excited to see your sketches Miss Galinda. Byjon said you were talented artist." Mabbie smiled.

"Award winning." Elphie said shyly and Glinda nodded and bounced.

As Hanter escorted Elphie and Glinda over to the dressing room he made sure that they were happy with the members of their team. Glinda was, very enthusiastically so Elphie said she was as well. She hadn't been able to process much of any of it yet but was content to follow Glinda's lead.

"Very good." Hanter smiled then removed an envelope from his vest pocket and gave it to Glinda.

"I mentioned that there was something that I could do. This is it, I can give you this." He said with a smile.

"What is it?" Glinda asked.

"I have no idea." Hanter answered more or less honestly. He knew whom it was from but nothing else.

"Elphie. This is Byjon's stationary." Glinda breathed as Elphie opened the door to the room.

X

"Hanter, you have done a remarkable job getting all of this together." Gwenot said when the others had left to get the refreshments and they were alone in the sitting area.

"It's been a true labor of love." Hanter said then chuckled lightly.

"I was a simple Munchkin tailor, content with my little shop that altered men's clothing until I met Byjon. Now look at me. I'm not only much more than a mere tailor; I'm a personal friend of the Munchkin Heir. " He said with a smile.

"Jon always did have a knack for getting people to realize dreams they never knew they had." Gwenot smiled.

"I take it you found the rest of his notes?"

"I did. In addition to the two sketchbooks, there was an entire file cabinet drawer devoted to the wedding. Notes, sketches and lists for every detail. I worked with him for years and had no idea he was this…" Hanter started.

"Obsessive?" Gwenot chuckled and Hanter smiled and nodded.

"He wasn't always this bad but he could have his moments. Usually when he had some sort of emotional stake in the project or was using it as a catharsis. He knew he would not make it to see the girls wed and designing their dresses was both of those things for him. Nothing less than absolute and complete perfection would assuage the pain he felt at leaving the world and the people he loved. I believed it worked because he left peacefully, on his own terms." Gwenot said.

"And we will all do our very best to honor his vision. Down to the smallest stitch." Hanter said.

"Although it will be a challenge because we are already having difficulties finding the type of pearls that Byjon wants for the buttons on Miss Elphaba's wedding boots." He chuckled.

"Oh please do not tell my daughter that you are already experiencing difficulties." Gwenot laughed.

"I have no intention of telling them anything negative. Mo and Mabbie told me stories of bridal fittings that made my beard curl." Hanter laughed.

"Well if need be you can tell me and I'll rely the news." Gwenot smiled.

"But you might try talking to Lofier about the pearls. I learned from Samion that he uses them in experiments from time to time. He assisted Samion in locating pink pearls for Galinda's birthday necklace."

"I heard about that. Byjon said it was priceless and flawless. I'll contact Lofier if Mo and Mabbie's trip to Fliaan doesn't pan out. They are in search of lace there as well." Hanter said.

"Ah Jon, you always did have rare tastes." Gwenot chuckled. She and Hanter discussed some other wedding dress details until the team returned with refreshments.

X

"He left us another note." Glinda said as she opened the envelope after they settled on the sofa that was in the room.

"You read it." She said as she handed Elphie the folded paper. Elphie got her glasses out of her satchel and opened the paper.

"_My dearest Galinda and Elphaba." _ Elphie read out loud.

"_If you are reading this that means that you have come to Hanter to begin the exciting process of outfitting your wedding party. It also means that your darling mother has already told you that I designed wedding dresses for both you and Elphaba and that Hanter has been charged with bringing my vision to fruition. Since I know you so well my pet, I am reasonably certain that you have already attempted to wheedle information on those dresses out of Hanter. I am going to ask a favor of you. Go easy on the poor man. He does not have the experience that I, or your lovely and doting intended and parents have in trying to resist your swaying smile or your persuasive pout."_

"He knows you well my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

"I think I'll be offended. I wasn't going to try any more with Hanter." Glinda giggled.

"Wait…there's more." Elphie said with a smile then continued reading.

"_And since I'm sure that people will be helping him with the dresses. The same request applies to them." _ Elphie read and Glinda laughed.

"He is really taking the fun out of this." Glinda giggled. Elphie smiled then continued.

"_My pet, you know that I never revealed a design before it was ready to be. These dresses are my last and my fines, so enjoy the anticipation. It will be worth the wait. I promise. If you feel yourself needing to badger someone for details turn to your bride to be. I'm quite certain that my Emerald Ingénue has some tricks up her sleeve to distract you._

_Continue to adore one another and dance a tango for me._

_Byjon."_

"Apparently he knows you well too." Glinda said with a smile then sniffled a little.

"I miss him so much."

"I miss him too Lyndie." Elphie said as she gathered Glinda into her arms. They shared soft kisses and talked about Byjon until Gwenot knocked on the door to check on them. Glinda told her about the note from Byjon and they talked, and laughed about it until Koika came to take measurements.

X

Elphie listened with fascination as Glinda discussed dresses with the two designers. She discovered that Mo and Mabbie had good senses of humor but were thorough and no nonsense when it came to getting a design right. Glinda showed them her sketches of the dresses that she had found and sketches of Dani, Loma, Beliea and Juiva in other dresses. She wasn't as good at drawing the other girls as she was at drawing Dani but the designers were very impressed. The drawings showed their hair color, eye color, basic body shape, relative height and other attributes that were deemed very useful. It was a very lively and detailed discussion about colors, styles, types of fasteners and other little details that took place as they looked through books full of samples of fabric, lace, piping and decorative items. They even discussed the individual preferences of the people that were having dresses made and the people who might be having dresses purchased. What intrigued Elphie the most was when Mo or Mabbie asked about everyone's personalities. After listening, asking questions and taking notes in a way that impressed Elphie greatly, the designers made some quick sketches that mixed and matched favorite elements of the dresses that Glinda had sketched.

"Oh these are just grand!" Glinda bubbled as she looked at the sketches.

"Beautiful." Gwenot commented.

"If you are able to come back before you leave we should have some designs for you to choose from for your bridesmaids dresses."

"We can on Thursday after the printers. Will that work Mama? Glinda asked.

"I believe so." Gwenot smiled as she consulted her calendar book.

"How about two in the afternoon on Thursday?" She asked.

"That will be fine." Hanter said.

"Here are some basic measurements we did for the bridesmaids and suit/shirt sizes for the boys." Gwenot said as she handed Mabbie some papers.

"Ah, very good." She said.

"Do you have a preference on tuxedo style?" Mo asked.

"Not really. But I would like vests; bowties and I prefer shirts with a box pleat front. But I honestly don't know what goes best with vests." Glinda smiled.

"Why don't I make you some sketches of different vest styles and vest, shirt combinations for when you return on Thursday?" Mo said.

"That would be great." Glinda bubbled.

They asked and answered questions and finished up the discussions for another forty-five minutes then Gwenot, Elphie and a very wound up Glinda left the shop and walked to the Emerald Café for a late lunch. It was a beautiful spring day so they took their time and enjoyed the mild weather and the blossoming flowers and trees.

After lunch they took a cab to the Inn. Even though this stop did not take as long as dealing with the wedding outfits did they still spent almost three hours there. They talked to the Inn's event planner about some basic details, including the deadlines for reserving guest rooms as well as the final head count for the reception and brunch then they went to the large reception hall to plan.

"Most of our younger couples like to have a small stage where a table for the bridal party will be located." The event planner said.

"A stage?" Elphie asked and Glinda could feel very strongly that Elphie did not like that idea.

"We were thinking more along the lines of tables that surround a dance floor, with a brides' table for just the two of us and tables for our wedding party and family around us. But we do need a stage for the ensemble." Glinda said.

"I'll make you a sketch." She added with a bright smile, even as the event planner gave her a slight condescending look.

"While my daughter is doing that, perhaps we could discuss the reception meal. We are interested in a limited menu sit down dinner. Is that possible?" Gwenot asked.

"You do not want the traditional buffet? Most young couples love them." The event planner said in a tone that did not sit well with Gwenot.

"No. We do not." Gwenot said.

"It is far more convenient." The event planner said with a fake smile.

"Be that as it may, it will not suit our needs or the brides' desires." Gwenot said.

"Very well then." The woman said coolly as she made some notes.

"Mrs. Nifis, I do not appreciate your tone of voice or the way you looked at my daughter." Gwenot said very seriously. She had worked with many planners before who were only interested in the money and not the clients.

"We are not looking for pre-packaged ideas and are not interested in doing something for the sake of convenience. We are attempting to create a wedding reception to honor a unique and very special couple. If that is too much for your event planning department to handle, we can go elsewhere." She added in a no nonsense manner.

"No Mrs. Upland, I assure you that we can handle whatever type of reception that you desire." The event planner said quickly changing her tone and demeanor.

"I apologize if I gave you the impression that we were not willing to work with you. I assure you that we are."

"I am glad to hear that. Wedding planning is very stressful and my daughter and her fiancé have only a limited time in town to attend to things." Gwenot smiled.

"I understand and I promise, planning the reception and brunch will go smooth as silk." The woman said as Glinda skipped over holding Elphie's hand.

"That is very reassuring." Gwenot said.

"See Ma'am, this is what I was thinking." Glinda smiled as she handed the woman her sketchbook.

"Miss Upland this is a very good sketch and a very serviceable arrangement." Mrs. Nifis said and Gwenot nodded approvingly.

After that things did indeed go much more smoothly. They discussed a basic menu that included a fish dish then moved on to looking at the decoration books. The event planner was very attentive, polite and respectful as they discussed decorations. Elphie had no idea that decorations included things like tablecloths, table runners, chair covers and dance floor styles. The attention was beginning to wear on her and Glinda and Gwenot both knew it.

"Mrs. Nifis, I think we have done enough for one sitting. Is there anything more you need right now to get started?" Gwenot said when a logical stopping point presented itself.

"No I have a very good vision of how you want your reception room created. Just have your head counts to me by the deadlines." The event planner said with a smile for Glinda and Elphie.

"We will and here is where you can contact me with our menu options." Gwenot said as she handed the woman a card. They did not linger but the event planner walked them out and made small talk about the weather.

"Momsie, do we have time to take a walk in the park?" Glinda asked.

"Certainly darling. Why don't I have your father pick you up on his way home from the office in about an hour and a half?" Gwenot said.

"That would be great. We need to decompress." Glinda giggled and tickled Elphie's palm.

"It has been a long day." Gwenot said.

"Elphaba, I should not have scheduled these two stops on the same day. I apologize. But I promise that the other planning stops will not be as intense or complicated." Gwenot said then kissed Elphie's forehead then Glinda's.

"I'm fine. All that attention just reminded me of the boutique sales girls. It's taxing." Elphie said.

"Good thing we left before she made the event planner cry." Glinda giggled.

"You two enjoy your walk and I will see you at home." Gwenot smiled as a cab pulled up in front of the Inn.

"Bye Momsie, Bye Gwenot." Glinda and Elphie said together as they waved.

X

Glinda and Elphie walked hand in hand to the park, which was close to the Inn. Their only conversation was to comment on the trees, flowers and selection of ice cream at the vendors cart. After getting small cups of the treat they found an open swing by the river and sat down.

"Lyndie, our trip to the jewelers is tomorrow, correct?" Elphie asked after a few long beats.

"It is. Are you still okay with having our rings made special?" Glinda asked.

"Yes. Are you still okay with them being different colors?" Elphie asked with a smile.

"I'm okay with it. More like resigned to it actually but that's okay." Glinda smiled. They had talked about this a great deal.

"What do you think about having our rings engraved, like Dani and Manif did?" Elphie asked.

"I think it is a perfect idea." Glinda grinned.

"I was thinking about that while our reception planner was talking endlessly about themes and streamers."

"That was two separate conversations Elphie." Glinda giggled.

"Oh. Well something came into my head that I thought might be nice on our rings." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"A ring theme, how wonderful." Glinda bubbled.

"What is it?"

"You don't have to do it. I won't be hurt." Elphie said.

"What is it Elphie?"

"Like an unexpected song. Or maybe just unexpected song. It started playing in my head when the planner mentioned some couples like to have theme that represents them as a couple. I'm glad you used your second bridal nix on that. Then I thought about the symbolism of that song hidden away on the inside of our rings, right on the vena amoris." Elphie said.

"Because no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing. Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song that only we are hearing." She sang quietly.

"Elphie I love it. I really love it." Glinda said with a happy sigh.

"It's so romantic. I like having songs that only we hear. And only we've heard this. It's our secret."

"I'm glad you approve." Elphie smiled.

"I'd hate for your third bridal nix to be that." She added with a little chuckle then Glinda batted at her then kissed her with gusto, ignoring their location.


	215. Chapter 215

Glinda ran her hands slowly up Elphie's oil covered back, relishing the feel of her soft skin. As her hands moved her fingers searched gently for signs of tension and she was happy when she made it all the way to her love's neck without feeling any. Even after spending the evening with her parents, having dinner and playing games then a little making out and a lot of talking, her love was still holding onto some leftover planning tension. Elphie did not agree to accepting a backrub until Glinda brought it up for the third time but once it started she had given in completely.

Since Elphie was now relaxed and also not trying to get her to stop, as she sometimes did, Glinda continued using her fingertips to lightly massage her neck. She was able to continue giving Elphie a massage, only now just for pleasure, for another five minutes.

"You were right Lyndie, you usually are." Elphie said quietly as she shifted from her stomach to her back.

"I am." Glinda giggled as she shifted too, ending up lying on her side beside Elphie.

"Which thing was I right about this time?" She grinned as she traced her fingers lightly over Elphie's stomach. It was one of the few times that Elphie was partially naked and Glinda was in her nightdress.

"The massage felt very good. And I am more relaxed." Elphie said with a slight chuckle as she watched Glinda use her index and middle fingers like legs to walk up her stomach towards her breasts.

"Of course I was right about that." Glinda smiled as her fingers, acting as legs, stopped in between Elphie's breasts.

"There is rarely a downside to massages."

"That has proven to be true so far." Elphie smiled as she watched with great amusement as Glinda made her fingers turn towards her left breast then to her right one. After repeating this once more Glinda walked her fingers to her left breast and started to lightly tickle the most sensitive part. Elphie inhaled sharply then exhaled slowly before capturing Glinda's hands in her own and kissing them.

"That felt good too my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"But…"

"I know. Not the time or the place." Glinda said with a mischievous grin. Elphie arched her eyebrow and when Glinda giggled, Elphie sat up and started to put her nightdress all the way back on.

"Spoil sport." Glinda laughed merrily.

"If your wandering fingers agree to behave themselves, you may assist me." Elphie smiled as she started to put her arm into one of the sleeves.

"Oh you know they would never agree to anything like that." Glinda giggled as she helped Elphie into her nightgown they way one would help someone into a coat.

"But since they are still savoring the feel of soft emerald skin and a very responsive nipple…"

"Lyndie." Elphie admonished gently with a blush and a chuckle. Glinda grinned and kissed her but otherwise ignored her.

"They are in a very good mood and might be persuaded to temper themselves." Glinda whispered in Elphie's ear as she started to button her nightdress, caressing bare skin with her fingertips as she did.

Glinda made a game of it and Elphie played along. For several long minutes Glinda attempted to expose more of Elphie's skin as Elphie kissed her and tickled her in retaliation. The game did not last long, and too soon for Glinda, Elphie was dressed and they were lying snuggled together, chuckling.

"You have become quite good at one handed buttoning and unbuttoning." Elphie said with a smile.

"Thank you my love. Practice makes perfect." Glinda giggled.

"It is also impressive that you can button with one hand and unbutton with the other. Very dexterous." Elphie chuckled.

"That really is a useful skill." Glinda grinned then started to demonstrate. Elphie took her hands to stop her then initiated a fiery kiss to provide her with another activity to focus on.

"Lyndie, you know how you always say that you can't wait until we don't have to restrain ourselves at times like this?" Elphie said a few beats after they parted.

"Mmmmmm hmmmm." Glinda sighed.

"I say that a great deal."

"Well, I don't say it and I don't always respond when you do but I feel that way too. I look forward to the time when you can start one of your glorious games and there will be no restrictions, self-imposed or other wise, to stop us from letting it reach its natural conclusion. Whatever that may be." Elphie said as she caressed Glinda's cheek with the back of her finger.

"And that time is getting closer and closer." Glinda smiled then yawned.

"Stay with me?" She asked hopefully.

"At least until I'm immersed in a wonderful dream?"

"Of course my precious girl." Elphie smiled then they shared a kiss, exchanged I love yous then shifted into a sleeping snuggle.

"Lyndie?" Elphie said a beat or so after they were settled.

"Hmmmm?" Glinda responded with a sleepy sigh.

"When you were walking your fingers up my stomach earlier…" Elphie started.

"That was fun." Glinda said with a little giggle.

"Indeed." Elphie chuckled.

"You appeared to be trying to decide which breast to torment. Why did you choose the left one?"

"It seemed to need some attention." Glinda said with a reasonable chuckle.

"And besides it was left's turn to go first. I really need to think of names for them."

"You want to name my breasts? Isn't calling them the girls enough?" Elphie laughed lightly.

"Sometimes. But giving each one a name will make conversations like this go more smoothly."

"Conversations like this?" Elphie said with amused confusion.

"You know you might want to think of names for mine. That would make things even better." Glinda interrupted with a giggle.

"Name yours?" Elphie said with the same inflection as before.

"You know Lyndie, perhaps we should table this discussion for now. It is late, you are sleepy and I'm hoping, not entirely coherent." She added with a chuckle.

"You are adorable and I love you." Glinda giggled then turned around to give Elphie a kiss.

"No hush so I can go to sleep and dream about your breasts. Maybe their names will come to me."

"I love you too Lyndie, especially when you are impossible." Elphie said then started to stroke Glinda's hair and hum the storm song.

X

Elphie woke up, surprised at what time it was. She had no intention of actually staying in Glinda's bed all night but she assumed her relaxed and content state had caused her to drift off to sleep. Even though it was still somewhat early in the morning, she had slept soundly all night. With a chuckle she went through the process of disengaging from Glinda, moving a pillow into place for her to scoot up against then getting out of bed.

"You ended up getting your way my sweet." Elphie laughed quietly.

"You usually do."

Elphie watched as Glinda cuddled up to the pillow and sighed happily as she settled back into whatever dream she was having. As she walked over to her room she wondered if that little grin on her love's serene face was because she had actually found names for her breasts.

Laughing off the thought she turned on her light and closed the door to her room, which woke up and annoyed Nusee.

"Good morning Nuisance." She smiled as her Familiar stretched and glared at her.

"I apologize for disturbing you. Or for not returning to my room last night. Or both, depending on what is currently annoying you. I rarely know for sure." She chuckled as she sat down on the foot of her bed and scratched Nusee's ears.

She looked out of the window at the barely rising sun and spent some time processing the events of the past couple of days and preparing herself for today and the next. She knew that all in all it hadn't been too stressful for her, she was just trying to make sense of all the fuss, understand what it meant for the actual day of their wedding and reconcile it all with what it meant to be married. Or even if it meant anything for being married. After close to forty-five minutes of sitting there watching the sun rise and talking to Nusee, who had forgiven her, she realized that she was no closer to understanding it all. But since she accepted it as part of the tradition of marriage she knew that understanding it all wasn't really necessary.

"You know Nuisance." Elphie said as she removed the small cat from her lap so she could go bathe and get ready for the day.

"I think that I am actually looking forward to the trip to the florists. I remember reading that plants, both flowering and otherwise, are acceptable for use in weddings and there are several types of flowering plants that I rather like." She continued as she selected clothes from her wardrobe and dresser.

"Glinda will be absolutely delighted that I have preferences to contribute to the planning discussion at the florists." She said as she laid out her skirt and blouse carefully on the chair.

"Just because I don't fully understand all this fuss doesn't mean that I cannot contribute to it." Elphie said with a rare hearty chuckle as she started to unbutton her nightdress and go into the bathroom to bathe.

Nusee tilted his head at the sound of his witch's laughter and hopped off the bed in order to follow her into the bathroom and continue the conversation. He was not at all happy when the door closed before he got there and he immediately stuck his paw under the door and vocally expressed his displeasure.

X

"I'm so glad that Grez is back." Glinda bubbled as they sat in the consultation area of the jewelry store.

"I know that even masters of their crafts need to keep up with their training, but he was gone too long."

"I could not agree more." Grez said as he appeared at the door that separated the workroom from the consultation area.

"Hi Grez." Glinda said enthusiastically as she popped up to give her friend a hug.

"Hello Miss Galinda." Grez chuckled then greeted Gwenot and Elphie.

"Thank you for meeting with us today Grez." Gwenot smiled as they all resettled in chairs around a semi-circular table.

"It is my pleasure I assure you. Being called upon to assist in a matrimonial by helping the couple select the perfect symbol of their union is privilege." Grez said.

"Oh we don't want you to help us select rings." Glinda said.

"We want you to craft our rings." She said with a bright smile and Elphie nodded.

"Now that is an honor indeed." Grez said.

"And I will strive diligently to be worthy of that honor." He said with great humility.

"You have already proven yourself worthy, Master Jeweler." Elphie said, providing an acceptable Quadling compliment.

"I accept that in the spirit in which it was offered. And I offer information in return." Grez smiled.

"How fun." Glinda bubbled and Grez chuckled.

"During my studies I traveled along the Munchkin, Quadling border quite extensively. Since it is no secret that I now make my home in Frottica, I was peppered with many questions about your impending nuptials." Grez said

"Oh dear." Glinda said with an amused chuckle.

"Oh no." Elphie said irritably.

"They were sorely disappointed when I told them that I had been away from Frottica from quite sometime and they more than likely knew more than I." Grez said.

"As it turned out, most of them did. I heard varying accounts of your engagement announcement ranging from excitement to disgust and everything in between and saw lots of newspaper clippings about it. Most of the comments were somewhere in the middle and were mostly accepting due to curiosity or disapproving due to not understanding."

"Well it is good to know that there is not a great deal of outright, hostile disapproval." Gwenot said.

"Not a great deal no. The extreme disapproval I did encounter was more from the small isolated villages that already think that Frottica and Gillikin in general is a bastion of sinful liberality. And there was no real hostility but there was lots of praying for your souls. And mine too." Grez said with a little chuckle. Glinda was intrigued by the conversation but could feel Elphie's growing agitation.

"Thank you so much for telling us this Grez." Glinda said with a smile.

"Elphie's advisors keep us updated but it is really nice to get another perspective on the whole thing."

"It is. Thank you." Elphie said, realizing that is exactly what this was.

"You are very welcome." Grez said sincerely.

"Now, let's talk wedding rings."

Glinda explained to Grez their need for different colors of gold and their desire to have something engraved on the inside. He listened carefully, asked some questions, examined their engagement rings and then measured their fingers. Elphie wasn't exactly comfortable while the jeweler examined and measured her ring finger but she wasn't uncomfortable either and that pleased Glinda.

"Before we discuss style, I'd like to talk about metals and color." Grez said after recording the information he needed.

"How intriguing." Glinda said.

"I understand completely the need for the different colors." Grez said as he got up to get a case from a drawer.

"But given the nature of your work, Miss Elphaba, I'd like to recommend platinum instead of white gold."

"Elphie's flute is platinum." Glinda said excitedly.

"Platinum is a rare and precious metal. That must be a wonderful instrument." Grez said.

"Oh it is. Owl Eye made it. He is a Quadling Master craftsman." Glinda said excitedly.

"But she digresses." Elphie smiled.

"Why do you recommend a platinum ring? I thought gold was traditional."

"It is, generally speaking. But I have crafted wedding rings out of other metals as well." Grez said as he opened the case showing a selection of white gold and platinum rings.

"They look similar." Glinda said then picked up one of each.

"But feel very different."

"White gold is made of yellow gold mixed with a white metal, usually nickel to give it its color. It is plated with a substance called rhodium to give it that bright white color and that plating will eventually wear off leaving the ring a gun-metal gray color which is the natural color of white gold." Grez explained.

"I am familiar with Rhodium from my studies. It is a chemical element that is a rare, silvery-white, hard, and chemically inert transition metal. It is also a member of the platinum group. Platinum is used in making some types of lab equipment." Elphie said and Glinda beamed.

"Impressive Miss Elphaba." Grez said.

"White gold is durable but for a ring such as a wedding band that is worn continuously and in a work environment, platinum would be a better choice."

"So white gold isn't real gold?" Glinda said, fingering Elphie's engagement ring.

"It is indeed real gold. It is just not pure gold. The higher the karat count of the gold the better the quality. This engagement ring is a fine example of excellent white gold. I can craft a white gold wedding band from twenty-two carat gold mixed with platinum instead of nickel, which is what I suspect is the make up of the engagement ring." Grez said.

"I think that a platinum ring would be perfect. It would match your flute and your lab equipment." Glinda said brightly.

"I'm not sure that is a sufficient reason for me to have a platinum wedding ring. That is a very rare metal and quite expensive." Elphie said.

"Elphaba darling." Gwenot said.

"Remember we agreed that cost was not to be a factor in deciding what to do or get for your wedding." Gwenot said.

"Why don't I leave you to discuss this" Grez smiled.

"Here are some rings of different styles to try on. These are platinum and these are white gold. There are some yellow gold ones as well. I'll be back in a little while." He said then after a nod from Gwenot he left.

"Elphaba we are planning on requesting the absolute highest quality gold for Galinda's ring. It stands to reason that we should do the same for yours. Unlike the other things that we have been and will be discussing for your wedding this is the only one that is permanent and should be as unique and precious as you two are." Gwenot said.

"That does make a certain amount of sense." Elphie agreed.

"And platinum is a precious metal and very durable."

"That's the spirit Elphie. Here try this on." Glinda giggled.

They did a pro and con list for a white gold ring versus a platinum one while they tried on the various styles that Grez left for them. There were a few of those rings that Elphie did not like at all, saying they did not feel right and those were immediately put aside.

When Grez returned half an hour later they had decided on a rounded interior type of ring because not only did Elphie say it was comfortable, it was also the style of ring Gwenot and Samion had. Elphie also decided that a platinum ring was sensible choice. After that Grez showed them examples of engraving so they could get an idea of what different lettering would look like in relationship to how many words they wanted. Elphie was very impressed with the calligraphy script so Glinda chose that one before Elphie could waffle.

"Before we tell you what we want engraved I want to make sure that jeweler client privilege is invoked." Glinda said and Gwenot chuckled softly.

"Lyndie, I do not think there is such a thing as jeweler client privilege." Elphie said.

"Maybe not officially." Grez smiled.

"But you'd be surprised and possibly shocked at the secrets that have come through here. My lips are sealed."

"See." Glinda sing-songed.

"I stand corrected. I wasn't aware that jewelry was prone to needing secrets kept." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Not the jewelry Miss Elphaba, the people purchasing it." Grez said with an air of mystery that delighted Glinda to no end and made her giggle.

"What would you like engraved on your wedding bands?" He said sliding a piece of paper and a pen over to them.

"Elphie, you do the honors. It was your suggestion." Glinda grinned bouncing happily. Elphie picked up the pen, looked into Glinda's eyes and they had a brief silent conversation. When it was over she wrote 'an unexpected song'. Grez took the paper, folded it twice and even though they had a file with all of their other information in it, he put it his vest pocket.

After confirming all of the details of the wedding bands, Gwenot noticed the time. Like the other meetings they had this one ran longer than anticipated and they were late for lunch with Samion at Ilono's. After thanking Grez they took a cab to the restaurant instead of walking.

X

"You know Elphie I was thinking." Glinda said as they sat in the cab taking Samion back to his office after lunch.

"I know that talk of Munchkinland and the whole ring process taxed you a little. Since you do not particularly care about flowers, generally speaking and since this is just a preliminary meeting, I would not mind if we dropped you off at Lofier's lab." Glinda said and Elphie chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I appreciate the thought my sweet but the florist is the one meeting I was sort of looking forward to. I even mentioned it to Nuisance this morning." Elphie smiled.

"Well why didn't you mention it to me you mean green thing." Glinda said with a big smile.

"And don't you dare say because it never came up."

"I was going to surprise you with it." Elphie said.

"I have not had many preferences to offer to our wedding planning but there are several flowering fall plants that I enjoy and would like them included in some way. I thought just bringing it up in context would delight you."

"It certainly would have." Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

"Isn't my bride wonderful." She said to her parents then kissed Elphie's cheek.

"She is." Gwenot smiled and Samion chuckled and nodded.

X

Once again seated in a room with books full of suggestions, Glinda started by telling the florist that this visit was to get started on ideas for the ceremony, reception and other bridal week functions and that boutonnieres, corsages and the bridal bouquets would be discussed at a later date.

The florist started asking questions and they spent the next hour looking through books and discussing the amount and types of arrangements needed for decorating the ballroom in general and the seating area and ceremony area specifically. After that they had the same sort of discussion about the arrangements for the reception and brunch location and tables. After that they talked about specific types of flowers. The books had examples of all of the usual flowers used in weddings, including Gillikin Roses. Glinda was getting lots of ideas and making notes and sketches in her wedding book.

"Our colors are navy blue, plum and ivory so we absolutely will want to utilize lots of blue Gillikin roses." Glinda said excitedly.

"We will also want a wide variety of fall flowers, especially for the reception and brunch."

"That shouldn't be a problem." The florist said as he made notes.

"But there are several specific ones that we want to make sure are prominently included." Glinda said about to bubble away with delight.

"And what would those be?" The florist smiled indulgently.

"Eupatorium purpureum, commonly known as Joe-Pye Weed; Caryopteris clandonensis 'dark knight' which is a variety of Blue Mist Spirea and Solidago Canadensis, which is a variety of goldenrod." Elphie said and Glinda was about to burst with pride.

"You certainly seem to know your plants Miss Thropp." The florist said.

"Botany is her hobby." Glinda beamed.

"Are those plants in your books?" She asked.

"Not in these. They are not commonly used in weddings." The florist said.

"But I'm sure that you have examples of them somewhere." Gwenot said with a smile.

"Yes of course." The florist said as he went to a shelf to get several books.

"These plants are not common to this area and might not be easy to obtain." He said as he opened the books to the appropriate pages.

"Oh Mr. Vynilt the wedding is six months away. I'm sure you can acquire these plants by then." Glinda smiled.

"I can only promise to try Miss Upland." The florist replied.

"Elphie, these Blue Knight Mist flowers are beautiful and fit so well with our colors." Glinda said.

"Please try very hard sir." She added with a happy sniffle as she looked at the book. Gwenot was pleased that the florist added notes to his book was not pleased that he frowned as he did so. Fortunately, Glinda did not see him frown.

"Elphaba." Gwenot said as they were leaving the florists half an hour later.

"I think you should talk to Mr. Fredlew about those plants before you go. They are very nice and would be a unique addition to our gardens." She said partly for that reason and partly to try and ensure that they would have some for the wedding if the florist failed.

"What a great idea Momsie." Glinda bubbled.

"Then they will be around all the time. They really are pretty."

"I have liked those since I was a child, for some reason. I know that they are not indigenous to this area but I didn't think they would be difficult to come by." Elphie said.

"Don't fret about it Elphie. Where there is a will there is a way." Glinda said resolutely.

"Especially for brides."

X

After dinner the family, including Nusee, went down to the green house to talk to Mr. Fredlew. Gwenot had sent him a message as soon as they left the florist and he was happy to accommodate them. After a proper introduction, Elphie told him about the three plants and settled very easily into a discussion with him. They were all very pleased that he knew those plants well because they had several varieties of each at the Brox Hall Botanical Gardens. They were even more pleased that he was sure that he could acquire exactly what she wanted.

They talked with him about those plants, the herb gardens and all the other gardens until well after the sun went down. Elphie was completely engaged in the discussion and no one had the heart to stop it. Mr. Fredlew was very impressed with the breadth of her knowledge and both asked and answered questions. It was Samion who finally broke up the conversation by excusing himself to go and finish some reports that were due the next day. It was then that Glinda and Elphie realized what time it was and apologized for keeping their new gardener so long before heading back up to the house.

"Things are going so well aren't they Elphie." Glinda sighed as she snuggled into bed. She, as expected asked Elphie to stay and Elphie, as expected, regretfully declined.

"Our wedding is going to be perfect."

"It seems that way. Planning it is going well anyway." Elphie chuckled.

"Now no more distractions. We have a big day tomorrow and you need sleep." She added.

"I am really tired." Glinda giggled.

"And whose fault is that. I suggested going to bed an hour and a half ago." Elphie said.

"Are you going to keep yakking or are you going to kiss me so that I can finally get some shut eye." Glinda giggled in reply. Elphie responded by kissing her with gusto then getting up off the bed to leave.

"I love you my Lyndie." Elphie said quietly from the doorway.

"I love you my Elphie." Glinda said.

"Now let me sleep already." She added with a chuckle. Elphie went to her own room and decided to just go straight to bed. She lay there for a time, with Nusee purring beside her, thinking about platinum rings and blue flowers.

X

The next day passed by quickly and went surprisingly smoothly. The first stop was the party planners where they reserved their date, provided a head count estimate and got deadlines for actual headcounts. Glinda was delighted that that had a good selection of chairs and other types of items to create the seating area as well as beautiful ivory colored satin chair covers.

The next stop was the printers and Glinda was so happy by the time they got there that she burst into happy tears as soon as she saw the samples. While Elphie took her into the planning room to collect herself, Gwenot assured the confused printer that she was crying because she was very happy and pleased with the way the invitations turned out.

"Elphie look." Glinda said when her tears had run their course.

"These are better than I had hoped." She said as ran her fingers reverently over the words on the invitation. They had decided on a simple invitation and it had turned out elegantly. The paper was ivory colored parchment paper, the size of half a piece of common paper with soft frayed edges. On top in a perfect blend of navy and plum were the handwritten script letters G and E with an ampersand in between. Coming from those letters was a design that looked like a navy and plum braided rope that formed a sort of frame around the words, which were written in flowing navy blue script. At the bottom underneath their initials the design formed into a small heart. The R. S. V. P cards, which were half the size of the invitations, the menu cards and place cards for the reception and brunch were all made of the same parchment and had the same design.

"_Samion and Gwenot Upland_

_Paszor Kwenyo_

_Cordially invite you to celebrate the marriage of_

_Galinda Upland_

_To_

_Elphaba Thropp" _Elphie read out loud.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." Glinda interrupted.

"Seeing this in print, on an actual invitation is…" Elphie started then faltered.

"Is incredible." Glinda sighed as she stared at their invitation.

"This is so beautiful. The design, the words, the… everything. It is so us." She sniffled.

"It makes this so real. Not that it wasn't before." Elphie stammered a little.

"I mean…I don't know what I mean. We have beautiful wedding invitations."

"I know what you mean." Glinda smiled then gave Elphie a kiss that segued into something intricate and complex before they even knew it.

"So girls are you rea…" Gwenot said as she came into the room with the printing coordinator. Elphie startled, flustered and blushed while Glinda merely giggled.

"I apologize my darlings." She said with a smile.

"No Mama, we do. We were just overcome but that is no excuse for being indiscreet." Glinda said contritely.

"Please don't apologize on my account." The printing coordinator smiled.

"I've seen it all in here."

"Who knew the planning room of the printers was such a romantic place." Glinda giggled as she stroked the back of Elphie's hand with her thumb. She was settling, but slowly.

"So I assume that you approve of the way the invitations came out?" Gwenot chuckled.

"Wasn't it obvious." Glinda giggled again and Elphie settled down even more.


	216. Chapter 216

"We got so much accomplished this visit." Glinda bubbled as she waved to her parents as the train slowly rolled away from the depot.

"I'm so proud of us." She added with a grin.

"Your mother was proud of us too." Elphie smiled.

"Especially when you overheard the conversation about the silk thread shortage while we were at Hanter's and you stayed more or less calm." She added with a chuckle.

"It's a good thing that Mabbie knows how to adjust the calm scale for brides." Glinda laughed.

"Poor Hanter."

"He did seem confused when you sniffled wedding dresses need silk thread before glaring at everyone and fleeing into the work room." Elphie smiled.

"I admitted that was an over reaction. And at least I didn't call everyone wedding hating meanies." Glinda chuckled sheepishly.

"Plus, I apologized. After Mo explained to me that the seamstresses were talking about a special thick silk thread used for pillows. Besides, these little misunderstandings are bound to occur when you only want the best."

"Lyndie. You are right. Little and big misunderstandings are bound to occur and it is possible that things may not go as smoothly as they did this visit." Elphie said gently.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed if something doesn't go as planned."

"Oh how I love you." Glinda smiled as she cupped Elphie's cheek then kissed her softly.

"But I'm going to try very, very hard to see that things do go as planned. You know how I love a good plan."

"Yes my sweet, I do. And you are very good at implementing them." Elphie said then made a mental note to keep better tabs on the wedding planning. She wasn't sure that she could keep something from going wrong but she was going to try to do what she was supposed to so that she didn't cause any unnecessary problems.

"You are not so bad at it yourself my love." Glinda smiled.

"And we have my mother. I'm confident that everything will be just perfect. I mean things are going even better than I hoped already. Those dress designs that Mo and Mabbie gave us were just spectacular."

"They were indeed beautiful." Elphie agreed.

"I can't believe they came up with five different ones. I can't wait to show the girls." Glinda bubbled.

"Our friends, not your breasts." She added with a giggle.

"I'm impressed they even had some tuxedo and vest designs." Elphie smiled, acknowledging the comment with only a slight blush.

"Hanter said they were inspired and stayed there all night working. Byjon certainly did know talent when he saw it." Glinda said then smiled sadly. Elphie kissed her cheek and the sad smile turned into a bright one.

"And he is very proud of us as well. Doing our wedding, our way with great style."

"I'll take your word for that. But I know that we will have a well dressed bridal party at the very least." Elphie smiled.

"You know. I think we should have one of these dresses made for Jilla." Glinda said as she took the sketchbook that Mo and Mabbie gave them out of her art satchel. She opened it and turned to one of the pages.

"Don't you think that she would look stunning in this one?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that so I will use the tried and true if you say so." Elphie smiled and Glinda batted at her playfully.

"I know there is going to be quite an interesting debate over which of these dresses will be the bridesmaid's dress." Glinda chuckled then preceded to tell Elphie which dress she thought which of their friends would like best.

As the train rolled along the tracks Glinda chattered happily to Elphie about the sketches of wedding clothes that were in the sketchpad. She explained to Elphie the different types of necklines, sleeves and bodices. Elphie listened and commented but after a while she teasingly told Glinda that she was using clothing scientific talk. That made Glinda laugh and jokingly turn the conversation to which dress would best accentuate their wedding canopy.

The conversation naturally segued into how all the things they were planning and doing would look when it all came together in the ballroom and a general wedding planning processing talk. Glinda sketched different arrangements of chairs and flower placement as they talked. What and how she sketched was more or less directed by what they were talking about at the time. Eventually the conversation circled back around to the bridesmaid dresses and the tuxedos and how best to get all the colors to work together. Glinda was completely caught up in sketching their wedding canopy and the area around it when she stopped suddenly and looked at Elphie with wide eyes, a broad smile and the sweet look of surprise that Elphie knew meant that she had been hit by some sort of idea.

"Oh no." Elphie chuckled as Glinda's smile grew brighter and her eyes twinkled merrily as her thought took shape.

"I just had a brilliant idea." Glinda said excitedly.

"Should I be afraid to ask?" Elphie chuckled. Glinda giggled because she knew Elphie had reason to ask that. Some of her surprise ideas did not end up well.

"No. No. This is good. Really good." Glinda bubbled.

"Okay. What has you so excited my sweet?" Elphie smiled delighting in Glinda's sheer unabashed excitement.

"You know how, at Dani and Manif's wedding all the girls were lined up with Dani and all the boys with Manif. Except you. You were with Manif and that may have planted the seed for this idea." Glinda said rapid fire.

"I do remember that." Elphie chuckled.

"Well Dani may be my matron of honor but Loma, Beliea and Juiva aren't just my bridesmaids. They are yours too. You are a bride. And just because Manif is your MOH doesn't mean the guys are just your groomsman." Glinda continued with giddy excitement.

"You know maybe we should call them bridesmen not groomsmen. They are attending the brides after all, which is the point."

"Lyndie, I'm trying to follow you but I think I started losing track after Dani is your matron of honor." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Sorry I was distracted by calling the guys bridesmen. We'll come back to that." Glinda said with a grin.

"Our friends are both of our friends, girls and guys. So why do we have to segregated them girls to the right boys to the left. Our wedding, our way. We should blend them, like the colors." She continued with a happy bounce as she looked at Elphie expectantly.

"I'm trying Lyndie but I haven't caught up to the idea. Or have you not revealed it yet." Elphie said earnestly.

"Sorry again. I'm just excited." Glinda said forcing herself to calm down a little.

"Our friends should line up beside us, like at Manif and Dani's wedding." She said and Elphie nodded.

"But instead of the girls with me and the boys with you because Manif is, it should be boy, girl, boy, girl. That we both have bridesmaids and bridesmen." Glinda explained. She was still very bubbly but had managed to temper it.

"I like the term bridesmen. It's staying." She added definitively.

"I understand now. It does make perfect sense." Elphie said.

"As does the term bridesmen." She added with a chuckle.

"It does make sense. But do you like the idea?' Glinda asked.

"Yes my precious. I love the idea." Elphie smiled then Glinda squealed, wiggled happily then kissed Elphie full on and with a great deal of affection.

"But will our friends?" She asked when Glinda finally freed her lips.

"Of course they will. It's not only brilliant but it honors us as a couple." Glinda smiled.

"It does. Our wedding our way." Elphie smiled.

"There you go Elphie. I'm so excited." Glinda said.

"I think I'll hop off at Shiz and send Dani a message."

"Do you really think that's necess…" Elphie started then saw the happy twinkle in her love's eyes and changed her mind.

"Perhaps you should draft that note now. So it will be ready when we arrive at the Shiz depot."

"Good idea Elphie. I love you. You know that, right?" Glinda said then snuggled against Elphie. Elphie hugged her then kissed her with passion.

"I absolutely know that. And I love you too." Elphie said. Glinda drafted her note, which turned into a three-page letter, complete with sketches that was finished and placed in a conjured envelope just as the train pulled into the Shiz station.

X

"Galinda!" Glinda and Elphie heard Robil's booming voice through the general chaos of the Emerald City train platform. They looked around and saw him and Greda waving to them. Glinda firmly took Elphie's hand and they headed in that direction.

"Uncle! Auntie!" Glinda squealed with delight as she enthusiastically hugged her aunt and uncle.

"What a surprise. I thought that Pajul and Jilla were going to come and get us."

"I'll explain in a moment. Hello Elphaba." Greda chuckled. Elphie greeted her future aunt and uncle with a smile and a warm hug then Robil took their baggage claim checks and Greda led them to their waiting cab.

"As you can tell there has been a slight change in plans." Greda smiled as they were getting settled.

"I hope there is nothing wrong." Glinda said.

"Not wrong per say. More like par for the course." Greda said with a knowing chuckle.

"Ash was extra fussy last night and kept Jilla awake most of the night."

"Oh dear." Glinda said.

"She fell asleep about an hour ago and Pajul didn't have the heart to wake her. So he stayed with the babies and dispatched us here so she could sleep. The plan is that we will go to the brownstone and you two can settle in. After Jilla wakes to feed the babies they will get ready and come over for lunch. After lunch you all will drop Pajul off at work then you can spend the afternoon at Jilla's with her and the babies." Greda explained.

"If that is okay with you two."

"That sounds like a great plan." Glinda said and Elphie nodded in agreement.

"But poor Jilla. She must be tired a great deal."

"Actually things were going rather well. The babies were settling into a schedule of sorts and sleeping better at night. Jilla started working a few hours a week not long ago. Then Ash got some sort of mild ear infection about a week and a half ago." Greda said as Robil returned with the luggage and he and the cabbie loaded it on.

"Oh no. How awful." Glinda said with a frown.

"Even though the doctor was not overly concerned, we were all up in arms." Greda said.

"I would think so. Poor Ash." Glinda said.

"It cleared up after three or four days and Ash settled back into the routine. Pajul thought he was just colicky last night." Greda said.

"That boy is a fighter. He'll be just fine." Robil said with authority as he sat down beside Greda.

"Did you tell them about the new restaurant yet?" He added with a smile as the cab started to move.

"I was getting there dear." Greda smiled.

"A new restaurant? How fun." Glinda smiled.

"It specializes in food from the Winkus." Robil said.

"Since you have traveled there Galinda, we thought you might be a good guide as to what is good."

"Oh how wonderful. I ate some excellent food there. Mrs. Kellsman gave me a cookbook of her tribe's favorites. Trezia has it now hasn't had a chance to make anything for us yet. This is so exciting." Glinda bubbled and Robil laughed.

"Elphie you'll love what the do with olives and remember I told you they use edible leaves as spoons, sort of. I can't wait." She said excitedly then sobered.

"But what about Jilla and Pajul? Can the babies come too?"

"We have taken the twins out to lunch with us a few times but no they will not be coming with us this evening."

"Awww so either Pajul or Jilla has to stay home. That's no fun." Glinda pouted.

"No actually." Greda smiled.

"We have babysitters. Do you remember Mrs. Joliken and Mrs. Zasilok?"

"The grandmothers!" Glinda said with absolute delight as she clapped her hands.

"How perfect."

"It did work out nicely. We kept in touch with the grandmothers after you all left and invited them to visit once Pajul's parents left. They were wonderful with the twins and Mrs. Zasilok mastered the baby bounce very quickly. They volunteered to baby sit if ever the need arose. One night the need arose. Pajul had finally convinced Jilla to go out to a romantic dinner, just them. Unfortunately Robil and I had plans we could not change."

"And the grandmothers came to the rescue, how grand!" Glinda grinned as the cab pulled to a stop in front of the brownstone.

"They did indeed, even Jilla thought it was a good idea." Greda said.

"After Pajul, several of her friends and her mother did every thing but threaten her." Robil chuckled as he started to exit the carriage.

"Robil, it was not that bad." Greda chided with a light chuckle.

"She was just feeling maternal. She even had issues leaving them with me the first few times. It's perfectly normal." She added as Robil helped her out of the cab.

"I take it she came around." Glinda chuckled as she let her uncle lift her out of the carriage. When he did she hugged him like she used to do when she was young.

"She did. The grandmothers have watched the twins twice and it went beautifully both times. They are looking forward to seeing you two again." Greda smiled as Robil offered Elphie his hand.

"I can't wait to see them either." Glinda bubbled as they started into the house.

"Speaking of seeing. We'd like to see Snowy while we are here."

"That can be easily arranged. Jilla and I took the babies by there about two weeks ago. Your horse is looking much better." Greda said.

"I can't wait to see her too. Or the babies or Jilla and Pajul. This visit was a great idea." Glinda bubbled.

"While we are on the subject of seeing people. Has a message from Fruoa arrived for me?" Elphie asked.

"She and Maril are arriving sometime today. We are supposed to meet tomorrow"

"Nothing has arrived yet." Greda said, checking the hall table to be sure.

"You are welcome to meet here if you like. We can prepare lunch for you, if the timing works out."

"We would like that." Glinda said.

"Yes, thank you. I'll suggest it to her." Elphie said.

"It is my pleasure. Now why…" Greda started.

"The little perky one goes up up stairs, correct?" Robil interrupted as he came in with the luggage.

"That's correct." Greda said and Glinda giggled.

"Up, up stairs is how I used to refer to the third floor after it became Jilla's room." Glinda explained to Elphie.

"You'll be in your usual room Elphaba but the one across the hall is now a nursery." Greda said.

"I can't wait to see it." Glinda grinned as she took Elphie's hand and started to skip up the steps.

X

"Elphie, I need a favor." Glinda grinned as she plopped down on a chair in Elphie's room. She had bathed and changed and an idea had occurred to her while she was doing so.

"A favor?" Elphie said, very amused. Glinda did not use that term very often.

"Well it's magical so I was hedging my bets." Glinda said.

"Lyndie…" Elphie started.

"Just hear me out Elphie, please." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"When I was getting dressed, I wished that I had the dress I got in the Winkus and the headscarves that Juiva gave us so we could wear them to dinner tonight. I thought maybe you could try to summon them." She continued and Elphie sighed.

"Can't you just conjure one?" Elphie asked.

"I probably could and I will if I have to but I really love that dress, please Elphie. One try. If you can't I won't ask again." Glinda pleaded.

"Please. I'll owe you one." She added with a special giggle and a grin reserved for such occasions.

"All right. I'll try one thing, one time only." Elphie said.

"And I'm holding firm to that. No matter how you giggle or grin." She added with a chuckle.

"Thank you, thank you." Glinda said launching herself at Elphie and kissing her many times with gusto.

"You're welcome, you're welcome." Elphie said when she was able.

"What do you want, the dress or the scarves?"

"The dress. It's hanging on my side of the closet close to the back, beside my formal wear. Oh and the box with the scarves is on the shelf right above it." Glinda said with an impish grin.

"Just in case." She added. Elphie gave her a stern look then kissed her cheek.

"You are impossible." Elphie said.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Glinda replied.

"Well…" Elphie started but Glinda batted at her.

"Fine. Now leave me be so I can concentrate."

Glinda bounced back over to her chair and Elphie walked over to the other side of the room. She tried to imagine their closet and after some effort managed to see it, as it was the last time she was in it.

"Concalo" Elphie murmured after she saw the area of the closet that Glinda had described. She couldn't see the dress there but she had seen it before and knew what it looked like so she focused on that.

"Concalo" She said in her head then a beat later heard Glinda squeal.

"You did it, you did it! I knew you could." Glinda bubbled as Elphie walked over to her.

"Are you okay? Dizzy? Anything?" She asked with bubbly concern. Performing magic had not affected Elphie like that in a while but she checked anyway.

"I'm fine." Elphie said as she accepted a kiss.

"I assume it worked."

"It did and the box came too." Glinda said excitedly.

"An unintended twofer." Elphie smiled slightly.

"Elphie, you made a funny." Glinda giggled then hugged her hard.

"That, I intended." Elphie chuckled and Glinda wiggled with delight.

"I really, really love you. And I owe you one." Glinda grinned.

"You owe me two." Elphie chuckled and Glinda was very near to bubbling away.

"You are on a roll my love." She laughed merrily.

"You can collect your owe yous anytime you want. Even if I'm sleeping." She added with a sly grin and Elphie blushed. Before Elphie could comment Glinda pulled her into an affectionate, intimate kiss that lasted until they heard Jilla's voice in the hallway.

"Hi Cousin!" Glinda said excitedly after she opened the door.

"Hi to you little cousin." Jilla smiled as she and Glinda hugged hard.

"Hi to you too Elphaba." Jilla said as she waved to Elphie from the confines of Glinda's hug.

"Hello Jilla." Elphie said as Glinda let Jilla go.

"I thought you'd be downstairs already pestering mom for lunch." Jilla chuckled.

"I needed Elphie to do me a favor. We'll come down now. I can't wait to see the babies." Glinda said.

"A favor?" Jilla chuckled.

"She'll tell you later I'm sure. I just hope you like oddly styled brightly colored dresses." Elphie smiled.

"Huh?" Jilla asked.

"Later Cousin." Glinda smiled then heard a baby wail.

"Auntie Glinda is coming little Nini." Glinda said as she hurried down the hall to the steps. Jilla and Elphaba both chuckled then followed her.

X

By the time Jilla and Elphie made it downstairs, Glinda had Nini in her arms and was happily bouncing her. While Greda got lunch on the table, Glinda and Elphie held the babies and commented on how much they had grown, how beautiful they were and all the other things that doting Aunties do. Glinda was far more effusive in her comments and attention than Elphie but Elphie's affection for the two squirming babies, was apparent and Glinda feel in love with her all over again.

With the happy, gurgling babies lying side by side in a large wheeled basinet beside the table, the family sat down to a nice lunch of fried chicken and fish, potato salad and baked beans. It was, of course a catching up lunch and everyone had something to contribute to the lively conversation. Since they knew there would be time to elaborate on specific things they kept the information general. After chatting about jobs, babies, school, wedding planning and common family news Glinda brought up the dress that Elphie had summoned when they starting talking about the new restaurant. Glinda ran up to get it while Greda and Jilla complimented Elphie on her summoning skills. Luckily for Elphie, Glinda returned quickly and they took cookies, tea and the discussion out to the garden room.

Greda and Jilla thought it would be fun to wear the unique dresses to dinner and Jilla volunteered to help Glinda conjure them some during their afternoon together. As Glinda told them about kinds of food she had tried while she was visiting Juiva they heard the door buzzer. Pajul volunteered to get it then looked at his watch, wondering if he told the cab to arrive at the wrong time. He returned just a few moments later.

"Is the cab here already?" Jilla asked.

"Nope. It was the messenger service." Pajul said as he handed Elphie an envelope.

"It must be from Fruoa." Glinda said as Elphie took her glasses out of her pocket. She quickly read the brief message and only Glinda could see the frown in her eyes.

"She and Maril are staying at the Madeleines Peak Hotel, suite six twenty seven." Elphie said.

"Very nice place." Jilla commented as Glinda took the letter from Elphie and read it.

"She has meetings with the liaison and some others all afternoon but we can send a nondescript message to the hotel telling them where and when we want to meet. She strongly suggests someplace private." Elphie said.

"Well then please invite them here for lunch. Robil can grill out." Greda said.

"I'll use any excuse." Robil laughed.

"I will do that. Thank you." Elphie said a bit distractedly as the babies started to fuss.

"I think someone or possibly two someones need to be changed." Jilla said

"Elphie and I can do it." Glinda volunteered and Jilla smiled and shrugged.

"I won't pass up getting out of diaper duty. There's a changing table in the downstairs bathroom." Jilla said.

"Come on little babies, let's get you all fresh and clean." Glinda cooed to the babies as she tickled their tummies.

"Hey, Ash smiled at me." She grinned happily.

"I told you they are developing little personalities." Jilla said.

"This is fun." Glinda said as she started to push the rolling basinet out of the room with Elphie following behind.

"Elphie, what made you frown when you read Fruoa's note?" Glinda said as they walked down the hallway.

"Fruoa asked for privacy." Elphie said.

"I don't understand. We all figured we'd be meeting someplace private." Glinda said.

"I know. But if she made a point to mention it in her note then there is something other than Ev that we need to discuss." Elphie said.

"Something official more than likely." She added and Glinda knew she was probably right.

"I think you are right but if it was serious, urgent or anything like that she would have elaborated or asked to come by tonight. You know that." Glinda said seriously hoping to stop a brood from taking hold.

"You might be right." Elphie said half-heartedly as they went into the bathroom.

"Oh I know I am. We established that the other night." Glinda giggled.

"Now who is the stinkiest?" She cooed in a giggly voice as she tickled the babies' tummies again. As she did she glanced up and saw that Elphie no longer looked distracted or stressed.

"Okay you are right. I'll just put it away until tomorrow." Elphie said.

"Good. And here is the winner of the stinkiest baby contest." Glinda chuckled as she handed Nini to Elphie.


	217. Chapter 217

"Jilla, thank you again for taking that note into the hotel for us." Elphie said as the cab pulled up to Jilla and Pajul's apartment building after dropping Pajul off at his office and the note for Fruoa off at the Madeleines Hotel.

"Oh it was no big deal." Jilla smiled as she handed Ash to Glinda so she could get out of the cab. Vicaz, the young cabbie who had helped her when she went into labor, assisted her down from the carriage then watched protectively as Glinda handed Ash back to her. Jilla, on her mother's suggestion, had started requesting Vicaz whenever it was possible and it was working out very well.

"Pajul was correct that I might be just as recognized as you are at a place like that." Glinda giggled as she accepted the young man's assistance out of the cab then reached up to take Nini from Elphie.

"You did cause quite a hubbub when you were here last." Jilla chuckled. Glinda laughed and Elphie merely shook her head and smiled as she was helped out of the cab.

"Thank you for the nice smooth ride Vicaz." Glinda said in a silly baby voice as she made Nini's little hand wave.

"You are very welcome Miss Nini." Vicaz chuckled.

"Are we still set for tonight?" Jilla asked as she paid him.

"Yes Ma'am." Vicaz said enthusiastically.

"I'll pick up Mrs. Joliken and Mrs. Zasilok and have them here by five-thirty sharp. Then I'll take you and your husband and cousins to your parents house then take all of you to the Sour Sands Restaurant."

"Sounds as if we are good to go. Thank you Vicaz." Jilla smiled.

"My pleasure Ma'am. See you this evening." Vicaz smiled then tipped his cap and hopped up into the driver's seat.

"Becoming a mama has turned you into quite the Ma'am." Glinda giggled as she bounced Nini in her arms. The baby smiled at her and Glinda tickled her under the chin.

"I've always hated being called ma'am. It makes me feel old." Jilla said as they headed into her building.

"But I've resigned myself to it. The twins are little politeness magnets." She added with a chuckle.

"Not to mention silly voice magnets." Elphie chuckled as Glinda made silly sounds and faces to entertain Nini.

"That too. And Galinda please stop that. Nini needs to join her brother for a nap. Sing to her and rock her a little if you feel the need to do something." Jilla smiled.

"Uh Jilla, your doorman is trying to get your attention." Elphie said.

"Would you mind?" Jilla said as she tried to hand Ash to Elphie.

"I'll take the sleeping one." Glinda said as she handed Nini to Elphie.

"The one who needs sung to sleep can go with the one who can actually sing." She added with a chuckle.

"Good thought." Jilla laughed as Glinda took a peacefully sleeping Ash from her.

"Thanks you two. I must have a package waiting. Pajul's mother sends one every week or so. Between her, my parents and Namom these twins have enough clothes, toys and supplies for quadruplets." She chuckled then headed towards the doorman's desk while Elphie and Glinda continued to walk to the hallway where Jilla's apartment was.

"Baby yawns are the cutest thing ever." Glinda smiled as Nini yawned and squirmed a little in Elphie's arms. Elphie adjusted her blanket and gently caressed her cheek. The baby yawned again then stretched a little before making a little noise and closing her eyes. Glinda watched all of this and knew, in her very soul that Elphie would be a great mother.

"Drat. I wanted to hear you sing." Glinda smiled.

"I'll sing to you tonight my sweet." Elphie smiled as they rocked the babies in their arms.

"Yay." Glinda said with a little giggle as Jilla caught up to them.

"Funny looking package." She said, looking at the bundle in Jilla's hands.

"I completely forgot it was diaper service day. We switched the schedule last week and I can't seem to remember it." Jilla said.

"Diaper service?" Elphie asked.

"Wow you got her to sleep quickly." Jilla smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"The diaper service is the next best thing to sex. They brought us two specially designed diaper pails for the dirty diapers. Twice a week they come and pick up the dirty diapers and bring us a big bundle of fresh clean ones."

"What a great idea." Glinda said as Jilla took out her key to open the apartment door.

"You have no idea." Jilla chuckled.

"It was a gift from my parents. I truly have no idea how I would manage without it. You can't drop off diapers in the laundry room like you can clothes. And these come pre-folded and ready to go."

"This place looks great." Glinda said as they walked into the apartment.

"So if you missed the diaper people, what about the dirty ones now?" She asked.

"They'll come back by to get them. Let's get the twins in bed then I'll give you the tour." Jilla said.

"I can't wait to see the nursery." Glinda grinned as Jilla led them through the front hall towards the back. Midway down was a door that led to the hallway where the bedrooms and bathroom were.

"Having them in the same nursery seems very practical." Elphie said as she followed Jilla into one of the rooms. It was medium sized and painted pale yellow with brightly colored pictures and posters on the walls. The cribs were along the walls that formed one of the back corners, making sort of a V. In the corner between them was something that looked like a little two-branched tree with a mobile hanging over each crib. There was also a changing table, two small dressers, two bookshelves, two toy boxes and a chair that looked like a cross between a wingback and a rocking chair.

As they got the babies settled in their cribs and checked their diapers, Jilla explained that Pajul's father had built the mobile tree and talked the local woodworker into letting him use his shop to make the letters for the children's names, which were hanging on the walls above their cribs.

"It really is easier. We thought we'd just leave it this way until one of them complained. Or they started school, whichever came first." Jilla chuckled then she kissed each of her babies and patted them.

"Until then we'll use the third bedroom as a spare room, den combo. It's a little smaller than the nursery. Pajul figured we could move Ash in there when the time comes. He said boys don't really care how big their rooms are." She said as they left the room.

"I believe that. In one place we lived, when Shell was about three, we made him a room in a large walk in closet. He loved it." Elphie said and Glinda laughed at the thought.

"Well this room is bigger than that." Jilla said as she took them next door to show them the spare bedroom, which had a big bed and a dresser but also a desk and several bookcases.

"Since his parents left, Pajul has been using this as his office. We also bring Ash in here if he is fussy at night, so he won't disturb his sister.

"That seems like a very nice arrangement." Elphie smiled.

Jilla showed them the rest of the apartment, which consisted of a nice size living room, a parlor, a small dining room and a kitchen with a walk in pantry and space for a table and chairs. In the kitchen there was also a door leading to a small pass through room that led to the back yard. The yard had a small patio with a flower garden beside it, two large shade trees and was surrounded by a chest high white picket fence.

"That window there is one in the nursery." Jilla said pointing to a small window.

"I figure that Pajul and I can sit out here in the evenings and still here the twins cry."

"That's handy." Glinda said.

"Let's stay out here now."

"Sorry little cousin. No screens in the windows yet." Jilla smiled.

"Oh well." Glinda said.

"I need to go get the dirty diaper bag out by the door. Why don't you two get us something to drink? There is iced tea in the icebox and a bottle of cider or nectar. I'm not sure, mom brought it when she came over the other day."

"That was nice of her." Elphie said.

"Can I help you with the diaper bag?"

"I got it. Just take the drinks to the living room. I'll be done in a flash and we can gab." Jilla smiled as they went back in.

"What a great apartment this is." Glinda said as she got glasses out of the cupboard.

"So much nicer and bigger than their other one. Do you think our apartment in Ev will be like this?"

"Lyndie, our apartment is going to be in what is essentially a dormitory. I doubt it will be more than a few rooms with a kitchen." Elphie said as she took the tea pitcher and bottle of cider out of the icebox.

"I disagree." Glinda said with a broad smile.

"It's a fairly new apartment building that caters to visiting professors and fellowship recipients and the like. Academic hoi ploy. They might not be big like this but I bet they will be nice." She said and Elphie arched an eyebrow as she processed this thought.

"Perhaps." Elphie said as she poured some cider into one glass then held out the other two so Glinda could put ice in them.

"But I think I'll leave the imagining of our domicile in Ev to you. I'm focused on getting through the wedding." She smiled as she poured the ice tea.

"It's just all so exciting. We are going to be so domestic." Glinda giggled.

"But I'll just tell you things like this on a need to know basis." She said as she started to pick up the tray with the drinks and tea pitcher on them. Elphie chuckled then intercepted Glinda's hands, getting to the tray first.

"I appreciate that my well meaning serving wench." Elphie said then gave a giggling Glinda a soft kiss.

"What in Oz is taking you two so lo…." Jilla said as she came into the kitchen, interrupting as Glinda was trying to make something more of the kiss.

"Oops sorry." She chuckled as Elphie pulled away, blushing.

"We were just practicing being domestic." Glinda giggled.

"We probably should discuss your perceptions of domesticity." Jilla chuckled and Elphie smiled and nodded.

"But the kitchen can be a very romantic place." She added and Elphie's eyebrows shot up as Glinda giggled.

"That reminds me. Momsie told me to ask you about going to the cabin for our wedding trip." Glinda said.

"I'm not even going to ask what in this conversation reminded you of that." Jilla chuckled.

"Me either." Elphie muttered.

"Why don't you take the tray on out in to the living room Elphie. We'll be right behind you." Glinda grinned.

"Thank you." Elphie said with what Jilla thought sounded like a sigh of relief. She watched her hurry out of the room and shook her head.

"Are you sure that your mother told you to talk to me about the cabin? Me?" Jilla said a little confused.

"I'm sure." Glinda chuckled.

"I was a little confused too but she said that I might be romanticizing the cabin a bit to much and you would be the best person to talk to about it."

"Well, okay. Aunt Gwen usually knows what she's doing." Jilla said.

"What brought this up in the first place?"

"Namom is going to have some renovations done if we go there. Momsie wanted me to talk to you before deciding one way or the other." Glinda replied as they started to leave and Jilla thought she might know what her Aunt intended her to say.

"Then a talk we shall have." Jilla smiled and Glinda bubbled.

"But first we discuss the wedding. I think we found the perfect dress for you." Glinda grinned.

"An interesting, and quick topic change." Jilla chuckled as they headed out into the living room.

X

Glinda showed Jilla the sketches of the bridesmaid's dresses and chattered excitedly about the whole process. She told her all about Mo and Mabbie, the new bridal room, their team and everything else. Jilla agreed that the dresses were beautiful and truly loved the one that Glinda thought would suit her. She agreed to send her new, slightly curvier measurements to Gwenot as soon as she could.

"Is there anyone in Frottica who isn't working on your wedding?" Jilla laughed after a lengthy, lively and detailed filled discussion about the rest of the wedding planning.

"Lofier." Glinda said with certainty after a few beats of melodramatic thought.

"And only because we haven't found anything for a chemist to do. Yet." She added with a giggle and Elphie smiled, figuring that she was being teased.

"Why drag poor Lofier into this?" Elphie chuckled.

"Punishment for working me to hard?"

"Hey, he does having something to do for the wedding. Giving Elphie lots of work to do so she won't be nervous in the weeks before the wedding." Glinda said triumphantly.

"So no. There isn't anyone in Frottica who isn't working on our wedding." She giggled and Jilla and Elphie couldn't help but laugh. Their laughter was interrupted by fussing babies so they switched to talking about the twins as they went to tend to them.

"As much as I love talking about my kids." Jilla smiled after Ash had latched onto her breast and was nursing.

"We probably should move on to cabin talk. The grandmothers will be here before you know it."

"I can't wait to see them again. And you are right." Glinda said as she reached for a spit up cloth to put on her shoulder.

"So what is the best part of a wedding trip to the cabin? Besides the obvious." She added with a giggle as she took Nini from Elphie.

"The complete and total isolation." Jilla smiled.

"Isn't that the obvious?" Elphie asked earnestly.

"Oh sweet Oz how I love her." Glinda grinned to Jilla then kissed Elphie's cheek.

Jilla told them about the walking trails, the creek, the swings and everything else about the area then she told them about the layout of the small cabin and how rustic it was. She told them where the roof leaked when it rained, how the windows rattled when the wind blew too hard, how the floors creaked, the electricity was iffy, there were spiders and other assorted creepy crawly things roaming about and ended with a detailed reason why the plumbing was hopefully one of the things being renovated.

"Well that certainly did take the romance out of it." Glinda said and Jilla chuckled.

"It did for me too when the cousins told me these things."

"Ah, so it's tradition to get a cousin to put a damper on the wedding trip." Glinda grinned.

"I guess your mother thought that I'd be the most convincing person, seeing as how I am…or was, the least domestic among us." Jilla smiled.

"Hey!" Glinda giggled.

"But there is so much history there. Did you know that every couple that has gone to the cabin has carved their initials somewhere? Even Namom and Napop." Jilla said.

"Really?" Glinda said with wide-eyed wonder.

"I didn't realize that the cabin was that old." Elphie said.

"The current one isn't at all. But when it was built, the beams, doorframes and other things with history were used in the construction. Namom and Napop's initials are on the opening to the bedroom space." Jilla said.

"Oh how exciting. Where are yours?" Glinda asked excitedly.

"I can't say. That's part of the tradition. There are lots of little things to find around there. Like the metal box under one of the loose floorboards and the hidden cupboard with…well I'll leave that for you to discover." Jilla chuckled.

"That's not fair at all." Glinda pouted.

"Maybe not, but it is fun. Couples need something to do besides…" Jilla started.

"The obvious?" Glinda giggled. Elphie looked at her then all of a sudden her eyebrow arched and she blushed furiously.

"I was going to say figure out how not to starve to death." Jilla chuckled.

"But don't worry little cousin those things are meant to be found and there will be things to help you find them. And don't ask me anything else about it. I have to leave something for the other cousins to tell you." She chuckled.

"A treasure hunt. How exciting." Glinda bubbled and bounced, startling Nini and making her cry.

"Oh no. I'm sorry." She cooed.

Jilla and Glinda traded babies and Jilla told them other things about the cabin. They talked, laughed and played with the babies, until Pajul walked in the door, which meant that the grandmothers would be there in fifteen minutes or so. Jilla was flustered that they lost track of time and swore which made Glinda giggle. Ash spit up on her, which made her swear again, and Nini start to cry.

"Ah it's good to be home." Pajul chuckled.

X

"That was so, so much fun." Glinda bubbled as she waved to Jilla and Pajul in the departing cab.

"And we were the best dressed patrons there."

"No one else except the servers were dressed in this manner." Elphie smiled as she touched the navy blue and white wrap around dress she was wearing.

"And that my dear future niece is why you all were the best dressed there." Robil said with a booming chuckle as he ushered them into the house.

"See, Uncle gets it." Glinda grinned.

"It is hard to argue with that sort of logic." Greda chuckled.

"Not that she doesn't want to try." Glinda giggled and Elphie merely smiled slightly.

"These dresses are lovely and surprisingly comfortable. Especially seeing as though we were sitting on floor." Greda said.

"Wasn't it grand that they had the low to the ground tables, the big colorful cousins in addition to all that yummy authentic food." Glinda said.

"The décor certainly was elegant. They had some very unique tapestries." Greda smiled.

"Would anyone care for a nightcap?" Robil asked.

"I'd love one dear." Greda smiled.

"No thanks Uncle." Glinda said with a cryptic smile and Greda looked at her with amusement.

"No thank you Robil. It's been a long day." Elphie said.

"And I think Glinda may need some centering." She added with a chuckle as Glinda giggled as she adjusted the folds of her headscarf. Greda thought that Glinda probably did need to center but knew that wasn't what she was thinking about at that moment.

"Of course." Greda smiled.

"Sleep well girls, we will see you in the morning." She added. After goodnight hugs, Glinda took Elphie's hand and restrained herself from dragging her up the steps.

X

"Tsk tsk." Glinda said as she captured Elphie's hands as she tried to remove her headscarf as they were walking up the stairs.

"I may have not been able to wrap you but I can't think of one reason why I can't unwrap you." She whispered.

"Actually I can think of several very compelling reasons." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm sure you can." Glinda giggled.

"That's why I didn't ask you."

"I see. Thank you for providing me a map as to where this conversation is going." Elphie laughed lightly.

"You're welcome. Now you wait right here while I go get my night clothes." Glinda said with a mischievous grin as they stopped in front of Elphie's room.

"And don't you dare touch that headscarf or dress."

"You have my word." Elphie smiled then kissed Glinda's cheek and watched her love half skip half run up the stairs to the attic. She knew that Glinda was tired and more than likely just wanted a little before bed fun to fuel her dreams.

"And as usual, I am helpless to deny you my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

Elphie laughed as Glinda waved to her as soon as she started down the steps and kept waving until they were standing face to face.

"I'm back." Glinda chuckled.

"And very quickly too." Elphie smiled as Glinda led her into the room.

"I was motivated." Glinda giggled as she shut the door. She stood there for a moment and looked at Elphie dressed in the simple navy blue wrap dress and pure white headscarf and realized that she wasn't breathing.

"You are breathtaking in this outfit my love." She said softly as she put her hand under Elphie's scarf to caress her hair.

"Truly."

"I am sorry that I put up a fuss about wearing this." Elphie smiled as she mimicked Glinda's actions.

"Oh that's okay sweetheart. I was prepared for fuss." Glinda smiled.

"I really want to make love to you right now." Glinda said as she very slowly unwrapped the white scarf and lowered it off of Elphie's head caressing skin and hair as she did.

"But that will have to wait until my dreams." She added with a smile.

"Would you settle for a dance? I believe that I owe you a song." Elphie said softly as she removed Glinda's headscarf in the same manner that hers had been removed.

"Mmmmmm you do, don't you?" Glinda sighed.

"Any requests?" Elphie smiled.

"Surprise me." Glinda said. Elphie started to hum one of the songs that Byjon gave them as they settled in a slow caress filled dance. Eventually she started to sing and they danced through two songs before Glinda started the process of getting her out of her dress.

"Thank you for the naked dance Elphie." Glinda smiled as Elphie tied her robe closed for her.

"It was the least I could do after that incredible kiss you gave me." Elphie smiled.

"That kiss was to thank you for undressing me in the same way I undressed you." Glinda said with a sleepy giggle.

"Well I've been mirroring your actions since we got upstairs. I saw no reason to stop." Elphie smiled.

"Well no compelling one anyway."

"Kiss me goodnight then walk me to my steps?" Glinda smiled.

Elphie took Glinda's face gently in her hands and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs then slid one hand slowly to the back of her neck and the other to her waist and pulled her into a series of soft gentle kisses. After each of the first few Glinda tried to deepen the kiss but Elphie just pulled back slightly and continued the whisper kisses until Glinda succumbed to them and allowed the kiss to naturally segue into the slow smoldering kiss it eventually became.

"Enjoy your dreams my precious girl." Elphie smiled when they reached the bottom of the attic steps.

"How can I not?" Glinda giggled then gave Elphie a fierce hug and a chaste kiss.

"Sleep safe my love."

"How can I not?" Elphie replied then returned the kiss. She watched Glinda ascend the steps, shyly watching the swaying hips that she knew her love was doing on purpose. Glinda blew her a kiss from the landing then disappeared from sight. Elphie walked back to her room wondering if her dreams would be interesting.

X

"Look Elphie!" There she is." Glinda said excitedly when they spotted Snowy out in the pasture.

"She looks so good."

"She does." Elphie said, a little surprised. They watched her walk around and interact with a smaller, hay colored horse and a medium sized dog.

"You must be Miss Upland and Miss Thropp." A man said from beside them.

"I'm Miss Upland." Glinda smiled.

"And this is my fiancé."

"Good morning ladies." The man smiled as he shook their hands.

"I'm Cixoc, Snowy's groom and trainer.

"Oh it is so nice to meet you. Snowy looks so good." Glinda bubbled.

"She is doing a lot better." The man smiled.

"And it looks like she has some friends." Elphie smiled.

"She does." Cixoc said with a slight chuckle.

"Snooper is one of our stable dogs that help us with therapy. He is excellent with timid horses, we aren't sure why but he can get them to interact and even play."

"That's so sweet." Glinda sniffled as they watched the horses walk and graze together with the dog running around them.

"The horse is Screech, so named because of the sound of his whinny. He is not very old but developed a form of hip dysplasia, which is a condition where the leg bone doesn't fit into the hip socket perfectly. Screech has been with us for a while and is used to the routine so when Snowy was healed enough to venture out we made them therapy buddies, so to speak." The groom said.

"Let me show you to her stall then I'll go bring her in."

"Can't we go out there? So we can give Screech some treats too." Glinda asked.

"I'm afraid not. Some of the horses out there do not relate well to people." Cixoc said as they walked to the stables.

"Okay. I understand." Glinda said. She did understand but that did not mitigate her disappointment.

"But I can bring Screech in, if you'd like." The man said because Glinda looked so disappointed.

"Oh thank you." Glinda bubbled.

"That would be wonderful."

"Okay then. Here is Snowy's stall and I'll be right back with the horses." The groom smiled.

"This is some stall." Elphie said as they looked around. It was a large, well-maintained enclosure with fresh hay, a water trough, a salt lick and an array of grooming supplies on the wall.

"She deserves the best." Glinda smiled.

The groom brought Snowy and her friend to the stall and Glinda immediately hugged them both. For over an hour and a half she and Elphie brushed them, gave them treats and talked to them. The vet came in to give them a progress report and even though Snowy was not yet ready to travel, Glinda was still so pleased that she was better that she started to sniffle, confusing the vet.

"Lyndie, we really should be going. Fruoa and Maril will be at the house in about forty-five minutes." Elphie said gently as she watched Glinda leaning her head against Snowy's side with her eyes closed.

"You are trying to feel her aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes." Glinda said.

"I think she is happy."

"Lyndie, I thought Dr. Bikloam told you not to force it." Elphie said with concern.

"I wasn't, I promise." Glinda said.

"I think she is happy because I do not feel anything negative at all. Not at all."

"That's good." Elphie smiled then saw tears rolling down her love's cheeks. She went over to her and wiped them away.

"What is it my precious girl?"

"Thank you for supporting me in this." Glinda said quietly.

"Of course I…" Elphie started but Glinda interrupted.

"I mean it Elphie. This is big even excluding the fact that it caused trouble." Glinda sniffled and Elphie pulled her towards her and gave her a chaste kiss.

"This does not seem big to me my sweet. It just seems right." Elphie said.

"Can we come back tomorrow before we go to the train?" Glinda asked.

"I think we should." Elphie smiled. After hugging each other then hugging the horses and giving them a treat, Glinda and Elphie went to go find the groom.

X

"Lyndie, your Aunt just informed me that Fruoa and Maril are here." Elphie called up the steps to the attic.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Go on down." Glinda called back and Elphie chuckled.

"All right. We will wait lunch on you." Elphie said.

"I won't be that long now go and let me finish getting ready." Glinda said appearing on the landing in her undergarments.

"If you say so my sweet." Elphie laughed then turned to go hearing Glinda's unladylike noise as she did. Considering they had only been home for twenty-five minutes and Glinda needed a bath, she was actually not that far behind schedule.

Elphie heard the sounds of her advisors talking with her future aunt in law as she reached the bottom step. As soon as she got to the doorway of the parlor Maril was on his feet.

"Miss Elphaba." The man said with a bow.

"Hello Maril, Fruoa." Elphie said as she nodded to Maril then gave Fruoa a light hug.

"Hello Elphaba. It is good to see you." Fruoa smiled.

"You too. I admit that I am curious as to why you requested privacy." Elphie said.

"It was only as a precaution I assure you." Fruoa smiled.

"Where is Glinda?"

"She is on her way." Elphie said.

"If you will excuse me I'll go check on lunch. I put you four in the dining room. You'll have complete privacy."

"Mrs. Varlet, I appreciate that a great deal but privacy from Elphaba's family is not necessary." Fruoa said.

"I just wanted us away from any prying journalists or photographers."

"Understandable and I will remember that for the future but Robil and I do not wish to intrude." Greda smiled warmly.

"I want you to know that you may feel free to meet here whenever you need to, no questions asked, no invitation required."

"That it very generous thank you." Elphie said sincerely.

"Yes thank…" Fruoa started but was interrupted by Glinda's bubbly I'm coming, I'm coming.

Lunch was ready not long after Glinda arrived and soon they were settled with plates of ribs and chicken with tangy sauce, grilled fish, vegetables and corn on the cob.

"Miss Glinda, do you think your Uncle would give me his recipe for this sauce?" Maril asked.

"He might be willing to negotiate something." Glinda giggled at her own little joke.

"I'll ask him."

"I promise I will lock it away in an official vault." Fruoa chuckled and Elphie laughed.

"So what's up that required secrecy?" Glinda asked with a grin.

"Sorry to disappoint but nothing of major intrigue." Fruoa smiled.

"It was precautionary." Elphie said.

"Drat." Glinda giggled.

"But there is some minor intrigue to fill you in on." Fruoa smiled.

"Oh boy." Glinda smiled.

"First let's start with congratulating Elphaba on getting the fellowship in Ev." Fruoa said.

"That is very impressive indeed and we are all very proud of you. Especially Harluc."

"Thank you. I hope it's not problematic." Elphie said.

"It shouldn't be at all. We are entering into some diplomatic things with Ev that we have already moved up so they will be over and done, hopefully before you get there. But it shouldn't affect you at all either way." Fruoa said.

"I'm relieved." Elphie said.

"And the minor intrigue I mentioned involves Ev." Fruoa said.

"Spying?" Glinda asked.

"Lyndie!" Elphie said aghast as Fruoa and Maril chuckled.

"Trains, actually." Fruoa said.

"Trains?" Glinda asked.

"I'm sure you know that there is a rail line that connects Kvon Alter to Nol Notre." Fruoa said and Glinda and Elphie nodded.

"Well various Winkie chefs are working to get that line extended into the Emerald City."

"We heard that too." Elphie said.

"There is a large faction of people, Munchkins and non that want the rail line in the EC extended to Center Munch." Fruoa said.

"That would be very handy." Glinda said.

"Really?" Elphie said.

"How is that going over?"

"So-so. Nessa is in her first big fight with the officials." Fruoa said.

"She doesn't want a train?" Glinda asked.

"She does want it. She is fighting for it and is doing quite well. It's her first really big credibility test. Harluc is on her side as are the younger Ministers. She has met with officials from Ev, the Winkus and even Quadling Country." Fruoa said.

"Do you think she will win this?" Elphie asked.

"Oh I'm positive she will. She is the Eminent Thropp after all. It's how she does it that will set a tone. She is trying to create allies, not issue edicts, which is good. She is a natural at this. Born to it." Fruoa smiled.

"That is good to hear. She is very young." Elphie said.

"Which is why she needs this fight to help her prove what sort of leader she will be. And it will work, I think." Fruoa said.

"A temperate one I hope." Elphie said.

"All indications are that she will be. She has been so far anyway. Which sort of leads me to the other thing we needed to discuss." Fruoa said.

"Well this is an interesting turn." Glinda grin.

"I'm not sure Elphaba will call it interesting." Fruoa said.

"Now what?" Elphie said.

"As you are aware, my wedding is, by necessity, a big state affair. Not my choice, but it has worked out." Fruoa said.

"I can't wait." Glinda bubbled.

"Me either, but for very different reasons." Fruoa smiled.

"I think all the fuss over which officials will sit where and who is at a table with whom at the reception…"

"Ugh, seating charts. I don't look forward to that." Glinda said.

"Luckily I have assistants who have assistants to help with that." Fruoa chuckled.

"Are we a wrinkle in the planning?" Glinda asked.

"Surprisingly no." Fruoa said.

"Nessa doesn't want the family's presence to complicate things more than they already are so she decreed that the Thropps will be at a table by themselves at the reception and no fanfare at the ceremony."

"Am I a Thropp?" Glinda asked.

"She included you, albeit grudgingly." Fruoa smiled.

"Here is the problem. All the fuss about my wedding, I think prompted some palace and local officials to inquire about their invitations to the Heir's wedding."

"You're kidding." Glinda said.

"We have no intention of inviting any officials other than you, Maril and Harluc." Elphie said firmly.

"And Devi." Glinda said and Elphie nodded.

"And Nessa." She added and Elphie glared at her.

"We know that and we don't want you too either. That would be a logistical nightmare that leads to a disaster." Fruoa said.

"Would it really be that bad?" Glinda asked.

"Yes. Elphaba's marriage is history making on several fronts and the officials know that and want to be a part of it." Fruoa said.

"Has Nessa weighed in on this?" Elphie asked irritably.

"Only to say 'her marriage, her consequences.' But how this is handled will reflect on her and she knows it. She wants to make sure you know it too." Fruoa said.

"You have won over the officials. They are on your side for the most part. Alienating them now would not be wise."

"This is just… I don't care. I refuse to invite them to my wedding. End of discussion." Elphie said.

"Sweetheart. I don't think Fruoa is suggesting that we do." Glinda said.

"Let me guess then…another reception." Elphie said sarcastically.

"Because the last one ended up so well."

"Actually that was what I was thinking." Fruoa said.

"Receptions are a diplomat's lifeline. It will solve the problem."

"I'm not a diplomat and we were nearly killed the last time." Elphie said.

"I know, but this is different. It will be very different." Fruoa said.

"It makes sense Elphie." Glinda said.

"Well of course you think so. You thrive on them too." Elphie said far more harshly than she intended. Even though Glinda was unfazed by the comment, Elphie apologized with a chaste kiss.

"Accepted." Glinda smiled.

"Okay, fine. Do what ever you need to do. I can see that I am outnumbered and I have no desire to deal with Nessa on this. But whatever it is will not interfere in any way with our wedding, us going to Ev or the Lurlinemas and New Years holiday. Is that clear?"

"Well I that does complicate things. But…" Fruoa started.

"Good. You all are complicating my life, why shouldn't I reciprocate?" Elphie said angrily.

"Excuse me." She added then abruptly got up and left the dining room.

X

A/N: I might not be able to post next week. mecelphie.


	218. Chapter 218

"I'll go talk to her." Glinda said with a sigh as she, Fruoa and Maril watched Elphie stalk out of the dining room. Glinda knew that her somewhat volatile love was more irritated and frustrated than angry but wanted to head off the brood that was sure to emerge.

"Glinda let me please." Fruoa said sincerely.

"I'm fairly sure she will not be of a mind to hear whatever you might have to say right now." Glinda said with a little chuckle.

"Probably not." Fruoa responded with a smile.

"But I would like to try. I'm fairly certain that we can work around her demands. But more importantly, I sort of understand how she feels."

"I guess that you do don't you?" Glinda replied.

"Unfortunately. I might not make it better, but I promise I will try not to make it worse." Fruoa replied.

"Well have at it. At least you know what you are walking into." Glinda laughed.

"I do. And thank you Glinda." Fruoa smiled. She knew that Glinda wasn't making fun of her fiancé or making light of the situation, she was just trying to keep things from getting too intense.

"You might want to wait to thank me until you return." Glinda giggled and Fruoa and Maril chuckled.

"Try the living room first. If she is not there she probably went up to her room."

"Will do." Fruoa smiled then left the dining room. She was grateful that she had put in the time and effort to get to know her Heir as a person and friend and she was even more grateful that Elphaba had allowed her to, not only because the shy green skinned girl and her fiancé were delightful, wonderful people but also because it made navigating inevitable situations such as these easier on everyone.

X

Fruoa looked into the open doorway to the living room and saw Elphie on the far side of the room looking out of the window. Her posture was tense and her hands were twitching slightly. She also thought that she heard her muttering. This wasn't optimal, but it wasn't unexpected. Fruoa knew that she was not directly at fault for Elphie's state but she did feel responsible for trying to make it better. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly then stepped into the room.

"Elphaba." She said gently, knowing the girl would startle no matter what she did. Much to her surprise, Elphie didn't startle at all. She also did not turn around.

"I was expecting Glinda." Elphie said flatly.

"But I can not talk to you just as easily." She added with a sardonic little chuckle. Fruoa was not offended but she wasn't just going to retreat either.

"Elphaba, I understand why you are irritated. But I…" Fruoa started but was interrupted when Elphie whirled around and glared at her.

"But what?" Elphie said irritably.

"I need to just resign myself to doing what the officials want. Be a good Heir and do what is expected of me?" She continued angrily then started to pace. Fruoa did not comment and she was fairly sure that Elphie did not expect her to. She just discreetly closed the door to the living room and listened to Elphie vent.

"When will it be enough? I became the Acknowledged Heir, putting myself through hell in the process. I took on the governorship when I was asked to, because that's what a good Heir should do. I made a formal announcement of my engagement, allowed Glinda and her parents to be vetted by the officials and put us all on display for the people. Glinda was nearly killed. And Kol. Not to mention your own fiancé being injured. I held a press conference on your suggestion, so the people could get to know me and Glinda."

Elphie continued in the same vein for a bit longer, sounding angry one moment and frustrated the next. As one of the few people who knew exactly what Elphie's life as the Thropp Third Descending had been truly like, Fruoa did not blame her at all for lashing out at the thought of yet another obligation being thrust upon her. Holding an event to include Munchkin officials and other such people in the celebration of the Heir's wedding was not an unreasonable thing… for a normal Heir. But for a shy, bookish doctorial candidate in Chemistry it was just another intrusion into her life. Fruoa understood all of this. It didn't change the reality, but it did allow her to be able to shape it somewhat. If Elphie allowed it.

"So now comes the lecture about duty, obligation and the like, right?" Elphie said bitterly looking Fruoa directly in the eye.

"Wrong." Fruoa said gently but firmly, holding Elphie's gaze.

"Have you ever known me to lecture?" She added with a warm smile. Elphie looked at her for a moment then sighed in frustration and sat down in a chair. Fruoa sat down in a chair across from her.

"Fruoa, I know that I should apologize but I just can't. I'm not sorry. There has to be a line somewhere." Elphie said tightly.

"I agree." Fruoa said and Elphie looked at her in surprise, which made Fruoa suppress a chuckle.

"Elphaba, in a very select way, I understand a little of what you are feeling. May I tell you a story?" Fruoa asked with a smile.

"Why not? It's better than being talked to. Usually." Elphie said a bit sarcastically. Fruoa was neither upset nor fazed by Elphie's tone.

"As I'm sure you know, Maril and I had a very long engagement. My mother called it the longest engagement in the history of engagements." Fruoa started with a chuckle.

"I've always been focused on my career, so has Maril. That's what drew us to one another in the first place and what we had in common. We both love what we do and are very dedicated to it. Frankly it's a wonder we ever became engaged at all. Our families honestly thought that is as far as we would ever go. It was my sister that said, repeatedly, that eventually we would become as devoted to one another as we were to our careers. And we did, almost without realizing it. My sister said things take longer with hard headed people."

"I think Glinda would like your sister." Elphie smiled, relaxing a little.

"I think she would too." Fruoa smiled.

"We were under no illusions that getting married would be simple, given our positions, but that didn't stop us from trying. I was never the type of girl who dreamed about her wedding or planned it in minute detail when she was ten. In fact I didn't really want to get married when I was younger, even after I graduated college. Because of that, I suggested to Maril that we just elope. He was surprised but thought it made a certain amount of sense. Unfortunately our families found out and we were read the riot act both individually and as a couple for close to a week. I'll spare you the gory details but needless to say, it was not at all pretty." Fruoa chuckled.

"I've learned that families do take weddings very seriously." Elphie said.

"They can and ours certainly did. Skipping over specifics, a nice medium sized wedding, utilizing military tradition, started to be planned. Occasionally with our input." Fruoa chuckled and Elphie smiled.

"Not long after that an assistant in the diplomatic pool told me how exciting it must be to be planning a big formal state wedding. I dismissed it as an assumption on her part because we had never even considered or discussed having a state wedding. It was the opposite of what we wanted. But over the course of the next few days I heard the same basic thing from more people. When one of the Ministers stopped me to talk about it I became a suspicious and more than a little angry."

"I can imagine." Elphie nodded knowingly.

"Elphaba what I am about to tell you is known to only three other people." Fruoa said.

"If it is confidential, why are you telling me?" Elphie asked, a little confused.

"Because you need to know. I'm not at all proud of it but it will help this situation I think." Fruoa said.

"I must admit that I am intrigued." Elphie said.

"I wanted to talk to Harluc but he was away and not due back until the next day. But his assistant told me that the ministers and judges were putting together the framework for a state wedding and reception for me. I was livid. I couldn't talk to Maril because he was away as well. I didn't want to go home so I stayed at the Palace and all but ambushed Harluc when he returned. He had assumed that I would want the whole state thing and got the ball rolling before he left as a favor to me. I am a very even keeled person, it takes a great deal to get me angry but I lost it. I was in no way diplomatic. I yelled at Harluc, used horrible language, leveled threats and generally behaved in a way that was very unbecoming to an Ambassador. So much so in fact that if my relationship with Harluc was different than what it is, he would have been within his rights to suspend me from my duties and petition Nessa to have me discharged from my post."

"You are kidding." Elphie said completely taken aback at what she was hearing.

"I wish I was. To this day I don't know exactly what caused me to behave the way I did. My job has always come first so assuming I would want a state wedding was reasonable. Harluc did not retaliate at all. He merely apologized for the assumption he made and told me to go home and cool off. I didn't go home right away. I went to my office, deciding along the way to just not get married at all. When I got to my office I fumed for a while, knowing I was being completely unreasonable but not caring. Then I decided that my sister was right. As devoted as I was to my job I was more devoted to Maril. For reasons I still can't fully fathom, I drafted my letter of resignation and dropped it off at Harluc's office on my way out." Fruoa explained.

"Fruoa, you are not the ambassador any more? You cannot resign. I'll forbid it if I have too." Elphie said very seriously and clearly upset.

"I am still Ambassador and I apologize for alarming you. Please forgive me." Fruoa said contritely.

"It was not my intention."

"Forgiven but what in the hell happened?" Elphie said, agitated.

"I tried to pull myself together as I left the Palace. I waved off my security detail, which sent them running to Maril, who had returned an hour or so before, since he is still in charge of my security detail. I got one of the general drivers to take me home but Maril caught up to us, in my official carriage, not long after we got through the gates. He took me home and I was quiet the whole way. I told him everything once we got there. I was still incensed and expected him to be the same and sympathize. Instead he became angry and lit into me almost as badly as I lit into Harluc. We had a good old-fashioned argument that ebbed and flowed for hours." Fruoa said with a slight smile.

"That's horrible." Elphie said.

"It was but it wasn't our first and won't be our last. I'm sure you understand how arguments can get out of hand. We digressed so many times it took a bit to circle back to the original argument. We worked it through and made up then talked for a very long time. He was not about to let me give up my career and I finally regained my senses and realized that I didn't want to give it up either. I was going to go to Harluc the next day and get my job back but he beat me to the punch. He showed up at my house that evening with my unopened letter in his hand." Fruoa said.

"That's a relief." Elphie said.

"It was actually. During my argument and subsequent long talk with Maril I realized that I was more stressed out about my wedding planning and all the expectations than I realized. Everyone thought they knew best how it should be. My parents, his, our siblings, grandparents and friends all had an opinion. Finding out that a state wedding was being planned without my knowledge was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back. I snapped and lashed out at it." Fruoa explained.

"You had good reason. I understand that part." Elphie said.

"Maybe I did but I handled it poorly. And I know you understand. That is one of the reasons that I told you this. To let you know that I understand, much better now, your reaction to the thought of another reception." Fruoa smiled.

"But with all of that, you are still having a big, formal state wedding. What happened?"

"Maril. And you, to some extent." Fruoa chuckled.

"Me?" Elphie said more confused than ever.

"I'll explain. Maril brought up what I mentioned earlier, that given both our attitudes toward our jobs, and to Munchkinland in general as well as the entirely new governing environment and our unusual situation, having a state wedding makes sense and will be a good thing in the long run. I wasn't bristling so much at having a formal wedding as I was reacting to the fact that it was being planned without my consent or knowledge. I'm used to being in charge, to doing the plotting and planning. I found out later I was supposed to have been consulted and that was an oversight on Harluc's part. It was during that conversation Maril brought up you and how you have been doing things like this for the good of Munchkinland for years. He said how could we expect any less of ourselves, especially seeing as how we chose this life."

"He said that?" Elphie said, clearly moved.

"He did. And towards the end of our lengthy and rather animated conversation with Harluc he said something that made Harluc and me really think. He said 'I think we just got a small taste of what Elphaba has been going through for a long time, but especially with her engagement.' He was right." Fruoa said.

"I'm not sure how to process that." Elphie said then was quiet for a few beats.

"But for some reason I think my counselor would like Maril." She added.

"Maril is a very insightful and is very level-headed and calm in a crisis. Our argument not withstanding." Fruoa chuckled.

"He has natural instincts for conflict resolution and is an exceptional listener. I think that is what makes him such a good commanding officer."

"And a good protector." Elphie said.

"That he is." Fruoa smiled.

"Elphaba, you have done a great deal to help Nessa, and by extension the new government. We've always been aware of the cost to you but this recent event gave us a new perspective. You chose to continue on as Heir and unfortunately that means that things will be expected of you."

"Which means that even though you have some insight into what it is to have Colwen Grounds planning your life for you, you are still going to try and convince me to go along with this wedding reception idea." Elphie said more snidely than she intended.

"Not convince, per say. You already know that I think you and Glinda having a wedding reception for the Munchkin upper crust is a good idea. And I'm certain you can figure out why I think so." Fruoa said with a smile and Elphie smiled at her.

"Go on." Elphie said. She was much more comfortable with this sort of exchange and Fruoa knew that. But before Fruoa could continue they heard a knock at the door and saw Glinda poke her head in.

"Well they are both still alive, Fruoa has not been turned into anything unpleasant and Elphie is smiling." Glinda said in a very melodramatic stage whisper that made Fruoa and Elphie chuckle.

"Is it safe to enter?" She asked.

"Of course." Elphie said as she got up. Maril followed Glinda into the living room carrying a tray. She walked toward Glinda to give her an apologetic hug but Glinda smiled at her, held up her hand and went over to Fruoa.

"Maril told me everything." Glinda said as she gave Fruoa a big hug. While this was going on Elphie told Maril to put the tray on the coffee table.

"I'm really glad you didn't resign."

"I figured that he would and I'm glad too." Fruoa said as Glinda released her.

"Aunt Greda brought dessert, strawberry shortcake. We were worried so we came to check on you." Glinda smiled.

"Miss Glinda thought that if things were not going well the shortcake and coffee might help." Maril smiled.

"Playing to my caffeine addiction and sweet tooth. Nice move." Fruoa chuckled and Glinda giggled.

"What did you bring for Elphaba?"

"Me." Glinda said with a broad smile then took Elphie's hand.

"Will you please excuse us and feel free to start without us." She said as she led Elphie to the door. Without a word she led her into the downstairs bathroom where she shut and latched the door.

"They really are something aren't they?" Fruoa smiled as they watched Elphie and Glinda go.

"They are. Glinda cried when I told her." Maril said simply.

"My gallant, winsome warrior." Fruoa smiled then gave Maril a kiss.

"I appreciate you taking on that task. By the time there was an appropriate opening for me to suggest that Glinda join us, I figured that she had already charmed you into revealing all you knew." She said with a chuckle.

"Charm is a good word for it. She is very hard to say no to. I appreciate you warning me about that. Did everything work out in here?" Maril asked.

"I'm not sure. But I do not think Elphaba is angry anymore." Fruoa said.

"I just hate that she sees anything having to do with her Heir status is such a negative thing. I can only hope that it will not always be that way."

"I have full faith that you will do everything in your power to help. You know them both well Madame Ambassador." Maril smiled.

"May I pour you some coffee?" He added.

"We have a few spare minutes. I'd rather thank you for your service to the Heir's fiancé." Fruoa smiled and Maril looked shocked, as he always did in these situations, which just made him that much more endearing to Fruoa.

X

"I owe you an apology." Elphie said when they parted from the intricate kiss that Glinda initiated the second that the door was latched.

"No you don't but I accept it anyway." Glinda grinned.

"Did Fruoa's story help?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to go through another state reception but at least I'm not feeling what I was before." Elphie said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Glinda said.

"And contrary to popular belief, I don't necessarily want another reception either." She added with a giggle as she gently poked Elphie with her finger.

"I tried to apologize." Elphie smiled.

"And I accepted. I was just making a point. I can understand the worth of having one. I came up with some ideas and have some questions for Fruoa. This might not be as bad as it appears." Glinda said and Elphie chuckled.

"My precious optimist." Elphie said with a smile.

"I can't wait to hear your suggestions. Are they legal?"

"Elphie! Of course they are." Glinda chuckled.

"Mostly. We should get back in there."

"I wish to kiss you first." Elphie smiled.

"Your wish is my command Your Excellency." Glinda giggled as she curtsied.

X

"Fruoa, I have a question." Glinda said after Fruoa had gone to freshen up and they had tried and commented on the dessert.

"Fire away." Fruoa smiled as Glinda speared a big strawberry from Elphie's plate.

"Is there any reason why this reception, if we do it, has to be at Colwen Grounds?"

"I'm glad you brought that up Glinda. That was exactly the topic I was going to bring up with Elphaba before you interrupted with dessert." Fruoa smiled and Elphie arched her eyebrow in surprise.

"And the answer is no. There is no reason why it has to be at Colwen Grounds."

"Really?" Elphie said skeptically.

"Yay!" Glinda cheered and the conversation started.

They talked about alternative locations for a Munchkin wedding reception until Glinda heard Jilla Pajul and the babies in the hallway. She had completely forgotten that they were supposed to go shopping that afternoon. She was so excited that Fruoa got to meet the babies that Elphie sent her out to greet her cousin.

"Fruoa, before chaos ensues I want to thank you for telling me that story. It did help give me perspective." Elphie said.

"I'm glad." Fruoa replied.

"I wish I could tell you what you want to hear about this wedding reception but I can't yet, if at all." Elphie said.

"Elphaba. I never want you to tell me what you think I want to hear, ever. You know that." Fruoa said.

"I do." Elphie agreed.

"Good. You and Glinda just talk about this, especially the possibility of having it at the new Munchkin consulate here, when it opens. As I said it would be a good way to christen it and also give Nessa a plausible reason to not attend, which we both know she will not want to do. Plus it will give you a sort of home field advantage." Fruoa smiled.

"I have to admit that was the best suggestion. The thought of Munchkin Ministers skulking about Frottica does not please me at all." Elphie said.

"Although it did amuse Glinda for some reason." She added with a smile.

"Take your time with this Elphaba. My wedding will occupy them for the next few months and Harluc and I can keep them at bay." Fruoa chuckled.

"Thank you." Elphie said sincerely.

"We will have to talk again about this and other wedding questions that might arise but not until after mine." Fruoa said.

"By that time I should know more about my own." Elphie said.

"All I'm sure of now is our colors, our rings have been commissioned, the bridesmaids will have pretty dresses and the bridal party will be boy, girl, boy girl instead of boys on one side girls on the other."

"Interesting." Fruoa chuckled as Glinda came in holding Ash.

After thirty or so minutes of cuddling, admiring and talking to and about Ash and Nini, Fruoa said that they had to go. Glinda invited her to go shopping with them but Fruoa had to decline.

"Thank you for coming over here to talk to us." Glinda said as they walked Fruoa and Maril to their carriage.

"It was our pleasure. Please make sure that you thank your Aunt and Uncle again for me." Fruoa said.

"I will and she meant what she said. We can meet here anytime, for any reason, no questions." Glinda said.

"I'll remember that. This is an optimal meeting location." Fruoa smiled.

"I know. Lots of places to storm off to." Glinda giggled, teasing Elphie.

"I was thinking more along the lines of excellent food, but that works too." Fruoa smiled. After a few more minutes of casual parting chatter they exchanged goodbye hugs and handshakes. Glinda gave Maril a hug and he seemed more comfortable with it than he ever had before.

X

"Lyndie, would you mind if I did not go with you, Jilla and Greda?" Elphie asked as they walked back into the house.

"I don't mind at all but you love going to the bookstore." Glinda said.

"I'm not sure I have recovered from my last visit to that particular book store." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"Besides I'm not…I just…" Elphie stammered a bit.

"You don't feel like dealing with people." Glinda supplied.

"No, I don't." Elphie agreed.

"But I will come with the others and meet you all for dinner." She added with a smile.

"I'll take that." Glinda said.

"Just promise me that you will not spend the afternoon brooding."

"No brooding. Just journal writing, studying and helping with the babies if needed." Elphie smiled and Glinda looked deeply into her eyes.

"I promise."

"Okay then." Glinda smiled.

"But you do realize that I now have even more incentive to buy you something."

"I wasn't aware that you needed any incentive at all to buy me something." Elphie chuckled. And Glinda grinned broadly.

X

"Are all family friendly restaurants that chaotic?" Elphie asked a little irritably as they walked up the stairs after saying goodnight to Greda and Robil.

"I have no idea, I've never been to one before." Glinda chuckled.

"I've never even heard of one before. I can only assume that the birthday party going on in that one corner had something to do with the noise. And it wasn't really that chaotic."

"Chaos is in the eye of the beholder." Elphie said with a slight smile as they passed her room and headed towards Glinda's.

"I guess that it is. Very good my love." Glinda beamed.

"But admit it, that magic show was really good."

"It was interesting. And Manif would have enjoyed the juggler." Elphie smiled.

"I might suggest he add knives to his act the next time he dresses as the jester."

"Elphie." Glinda giggled as they settled on the sofa.

"Jilla said that you were reading to the babies when she went home to feed them. She said that she watched you for a bit before going in. I would have loved to see you sitting on the sofa with a baby in each arm, reading out loud from a chemistry book."

"Nini seemed to like it but Ash was bored I think." Elphie chuckled and Glinda wiggled with delight.

"Speaking of Jilla, she told me that she left you in a battle to the death over a pair of blue shoes at a buy one get one free sale. I can only assume you won."

"I wish I had. Those were really cute shoes. The other girl was good, really good. She distracted me by telling her friend to grab the matching purse when there wasn't one. I can't believe I fell for that old trick." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm sorry you were not able to get new shoes my sweet." Elphie smiled.

"I didn't say I did not get new shoes. I said that I didn't get the cute blue shoes." Glinda grinned.

"I have a new pair of tan sandals and you have a new pair of white satin, leather soled slippers to wear around the house."

"My first inclination is to say why do I need a pair of white satin, leather soled slippers to wear around the house but I'm going to ignore that and say thank you." Elphie said then gave Glinda a kiss.

"You're welcome. And you will thank me for real after you've tried them out." Glinda giggled then they spent some time alternating between playfully kissing and talking about what else Glinda bought.

"Elphie I know that you didn't spend the afternoon brooding but you seem a little off." Glinda said half an hour or so later, while they were snuggling and playing with each other's fingers.

"Maybe." Elphie sighed.

"I wrote in my journal for quite a while then put most of it away but there is something that is not setting right and I can't figure it out. It's nothing big I don't think because it doesn't bother me really. It just…"

"Pokes at you a little." Glinda said.

"Yes, pokes at me." Elphie said.

"Well, you will figure it out when you are meant to. Why don't I try to distract you in the mean time." Glinda said.

"I'm really good at it and getting your mind off of it will help." She added with a grin.

"I cannot argue with either of those last two statements." Elphie smiled and for the next hour or so Glinda did an excellent job of getting Elphie's mind on other things with deep, explorative kisses, soft gentle caresses and an occasional attempt at unbuttoning her blouse.

Eventually they settled into a snuggle and stayed that way, playing with fingers, caressing arms and sharing soft words of affection until Glinda yawned. Elphie reminded her that they needed to get up early if they were going to visit Snowy before Jilla, Pajul and the babies came over for a goodbye breakfast. As Glinda changed into her night clothes, she used several unfair methods of persuasion to get Elphie to stay but Elphie held firm and went to her own room after tucking Glinda in. They both knew how it would end the second it started but they enjoyed the game immensely any way.

Elphie was feeling much more settled when she went to bed, figuring that it was just her own dislike of formal receptions that was causing her earlier unease. She fell asleep quickly and slept soundly until waking a few hours later in the midst of a nightmare screaming, sweating and fighting her covers in a full-blown panic attack.


	219. Chapter 219

Glinda awoke abruptly, at a very inconvenient point in an interesting dream. She was frustrated and it took her a few beats to figure out what woke her. She felt the flutters of panic a second before she heard what she thought was a scream.

"Elphie! Oh no, oh no!" Glinda said franticly as she scrambled out of bed. She flew down the stairs without bothering to put on a robe or slippers. She stopped in front of the closed door to Elphie's room and heard the distinct sounds of panic. As she opened the door she collected herself then assessed the situation. She saw Elphie tangled in her covers trying to either pace or flee. Her breathing was very erratic and Glinda knew that she was definitely panicking. Even as her heart shattered at the sight she took a deep breath and hurried into the room, readying herself for what unfortunately had become a familiar sequence of events.

"Elphie." Glinda said quietly, but firmly as she got into Elphie's line of sight then shifted around to stay there.

"Elphie sweetheart. Just breathe. Breathe with me." She said. She expected Elphie to slowly focus on her and start to regain control of her breathing, as usually happened. She did not expect what actually happened and it caught her off guard.

"Glinda!" Elphie said with panic in her voice as she grabbed Glinda and looked her over frantically still gulping air.

"Oh great Oz, you're all right?" She said almost hysterically as she pulled Glinda to her and held her tightly. Glinda could feel her trembling violently and wasn't sure if she was still caught up in her nightmare or was just reacting to it.

"I'm fine Elphie, just fine." Glinda said as best she could with Elphie holding her so that her face was against her chest. She squirmed a little to try to break away not knowing if it was the right thing to do but becoming very concerned about Elphie's breathing. She was relieved when Elphie pushed her away enough to look her over again. Glinda took advantage of that to cup Elphie's cheek and try to get her attention.

"You're not bleeding." Elphie said through ragged breaths, more confused than hysterical.

"No my love I'm not." Glinda said gently as she caressed Elphie cheek.

"I'm fine. You had a nightmare. It was just a dream." She cooed.

"A dream." Elphie repeated.

"Just a dream." Glinda confirmed.

"Just breathe with me Elphie. We are both just fine." Glinda connected with Elphie's eyes and continued to caress her cheek while modeling deep, slow breaths for her to follow. When Elphie was breathing better and had settled a little, Glinda took her hand to lead her back to the bed. Elphie resisted and took Glinda gently by the shoulders.

"No reception." Elphie said very seriously.

"It was just a dream my love. We can talk about it wh…" Glinda started.

"No!" Elphie interrupted with panic creeping back into her voice as she started to tremble again.

"No reception. It is too dangerous. It is all too dangerous." She said, anger mixing with the panic.

"All right Elphie, all right." Glinda replied as she started to caress Elphie's cheek again.

"Promise me Glinda." Elphie said firmly after a few beats.

"Elphie, I'm sure…" Glinda tried.

"Promise me!" Elphie said with anger bordering on hysteria.

"I promise Elphie, I promise. No reception." Glinda said quickly, very concerned about her love's state.

"I couldn't bear it. I just couldn't." Elphie said in a tiny, tremulous voice. Glinda knew that she wasn't talking about the reception itself but before she could say anything she saw tears forming in Elphie's eyes.

"I would come undone. The price is just too high." She said in barely a whisper as the tears spilled over and rolled down her cheeks. In an instant Glinda grabbed the tangled sheet from the floor and dabbed at Elphie's eyes as she led her over to the bed. With the sheet over her shoulder, Glinda took Elphie in her arms and held her close.

"Cry it out my love, just cry." Glinda said gently, trying to hold back her own tears.

X

The train lurched forward and Glinda, who was standing by the window of their small compartment waving to her cousin, braced herself by holding onto the window frame. As she did that she felt Elphie's arms around her, steadying her and leaned into her, sighing softly with happiness.

"Why is Jilla waving with two hands?" Elphie asked.

"One for me and one for you." Glinda giggled.

"Wave back sweetheart." She added as she tried to lift up one of Elphie's hands. Elphie obliged her and waved goodbye to her future cousin in law until she was out of sight.

"So what were you and Jilla laughing about? And was it worth incurring the wrath of the conductor?" Elphie smiled. After the second all aboard call the conductor had actually stepped down from the train to tell Glinda that the train was getting ready to leave without her.

"Oh there was no wrath. And I apologized." Glinda chuckled as she and Elphie got settled in their seats.

"He did seem rather amused by that but he did not look pleased, generally speaking." Elphie said.

"All conductors look like that during the all aboards. They are just very focused." Glinda replied with a grin.

"I can't really argue with that." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"But I'll apologize again when we leave." Glinda said then she kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes.

"Would your toesies care to join mine in liberation?" She giggled.

"No thank you my sweet. My…toesies are quite content as they are." Elphie smiled.

"Ah well, there goes a very nice game of footsie. But I understand, it's a short trip." Glinda grinned as her toes tried to unlace one of Elphie's boots.

"And we can carry on well enough without you." She giggled as the bow came loose.

"So I see." Elphie smiled.

"I hope the game includes re-tying it."

"Oh how fun! I love a challenge." Glinda bubbled as she wiggled and flexed her toes as she assessed the situation.

Elphie saw the look on her love's face as she made her first attempt at tying the boot laces with her toes and a tiny bit of the disquiet she was still holding onto from the previous night faded away. She and Glinda did not talk much after she had cried on her shoulder for a few very long minutes. She hadn't wanted to and Glinda did not push the issue. What Glinda did do was, tenderly kiss the red marks the tears had caused before she put aloe oil on them then hand her, her journals, pen and glasses. She also made it very clear that she was staying in Elphie's bed and there was no point in arguing.

_"If you want to try and go back to sleep my love, you can sleep safe. I'll be right here, right beside you, ready and willing to fight whatever dream monsters should dare to try to get you. You can sleep safe."_

Glinda had said this softly and reassuringly as she had guided Elphie into getting settled with her journals. Then with just a soft kiss, a check caress and no further discussion she settled herself under the sheet with her head in Elphie's lap and her left hand intertwined in Elphie's right.

"Drat." Glinda exclaimed, breaking into Elphie's thoughts.

"I almost had it. Elphie scoot over a little. I think I'm left footed." She giggled pointing in the direction that she wanted Elphie to go.

"All right." Elphie smiled then slid over to the edge of her seat.

"That's better." Glinda said then the look of determination and sheer delight appeared on her face again as she took the ends of the laces in the grip of her toes.

"Okay this time left over right and pull it tight." She chanted in singsong.

Elphie chuckled when another giggled drat popped out and the singsong chant started again. The giggles, chuckles and singsong voice were having the desired effect because Elphie was feeling a little more relaxed. After another drat combined with a giggled 'stay put you sneaky little bow' Elphie shifted her foot a little, earning her a broad smile and a blown kiss. She watched her for a little bit, taking in the delight on Glinda's face and in her voice allowing it to infect her as it usually did.

"Lyndie, I owe you an apology." Elphie said quietly after a few minutes.

"Oh Elphie, it's not your fault that your laces won't bow properly." Glinda chuckled merrily.

"Not for the bow." Elphie laughed lightly as she looked at the loose, lopsided bow on her boot.

"Which I think is fine."

"Is this about Snowy again? Because I told you the fact the we did not have time to visit her again this morning was not your fault and I meant it." Glinda smiled as she attempted to make the bow prettier.

"It is not about Snowy. I understand that wasn't my doing. Entirely." Elphie smiled.

"I am not apologizing for not waking you up. Sleep for you trumps horse hugs anytime." Glinda said resolutely but with a smile and little giggle. They had a little sort of tiff about this earlier.

"I'm not, as Manif says…poking that bear again. Or the one about telling your Aunt why you were in my bed. I understand the rationale behind both." Elphie smiled.

"I owe you an apology for being harsh with you last night." She said and Glinda stopped playing with the bow on her boot and looked at her with surprise in her sparkling blue eyes.

"It was unwarranted and I am sorry." She continued.

"Elphie, my love." Glinda said softly as she focused all of her attention on Elphie, playing with the laces on Elphie's boots forgotten.

"You don't need to…"

"Yes, I do. I know what you are going to say. I was reacting to my nightmare. That is true, I was but even so…" Elphie interrupted then was interrupted in return.

"Elphie, don't. Don't do this to yourself." Glinda said with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"I didn't take anything that you said or did as harsh. You were frightened by something in your nightmare. I understand that."

"I was frightened. And angry and a lot more but that doesn't excuse…" Elphie started but was interrupted again.

"Elphaba Thropp you need to stop this right now. I mean it." Glinda said firmly, surprising Elphie and snapping her out of the brood that was forming. When Elphie met her gaze Glinda leaned forward, kissed her softly and caressed her cheek.

"Do you remember what you did when I had that horrible nightmare after Byjon died." She said, her tone softer and more reassuring.

"I do. And this is one of those times where if I say it is not the same a fight will ensue, isn't it?" Elphie said with a little smile.

"Well it's not the same but it is close enough, so yes." Glinda chuckled.

"Sweetheart we have both had enough nightmares and been there for one another after nightmares to know that we say or do things we might not ordinarily. We know each other well Elphie and love one another so much. That in and of itself is enough to forgive such things, unconditionally and with no need for an apology, don't you think?" She continued seriously.

"I suppose I do. I never have held anything you've said or done after a dream against you. That would be ludicrous. I cannot expect you to do not to behave the same way." Elphie said.

"That's the spirit Elphie." Glinda said with a little bounce and wiggle.

"That being said, I still do not want another reception. I wrote it all out, processed in both journals and I am still just as sure of that as I was." Elphie said.

"I will apologize for that because I know how much you love those types of events." She added earnestly.

"Elphie if I was feeling petty I would take offense at that remark and start a tiff, but we don't have time for that." Glinda said and Elphie looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I do love parties, receptions, balls and the like. Getting dressed up in fabulous clothes, dancing and everything else. Always have always will. That is not the point. The point is I do not ever want to attend one if it causes you any kind of distress. Ever. Not even our own wedding reception. Is that clear?" She added with a serious tone but a loving sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Elphie smiled.

"Crystal clear." She added in an amused tone.

"Good. Now, that being said." Glinda continued mimicking Elphie's tone from a few moments ago, which made Elphie smile.

"I don't think that we are required to have a reception. It would be helpful, make things easier, smooth the way, get us in good graces and all that good stuff but it is not an obligation. If the PTBs…"

"PTBs?" Elphie asked.

"Powers that Be, ministers, judges, mayors, etcetera. If they need to be placated and they truly might, we can think of something other than a full out state reception to do it." Glinda said reasonably.

"In fact…and you might not believe this, but I don't think a full state reception with us in wedding gowns and our attendants there is even a good idea. It's a fun idea, but not necessarily a good one."

"You don't?" Elphie said in surprise.

"Nope. A formal cocktail reception followed by dinner or something of that nature might serve us better. The point is Elphie…" Glinda said.

"Wait, I know this." Elphie said in the way that Glinda to her when she was quizzing her on something. Glinda giggled and grinned broadly.

"The point is that we are in control and we can figure out what to do and how to do it should the need arise for us to do so."

"Very, very good my love. On several fronts." Glinda said proudly.

"But you left out that we do not have to worry about any of it now."

"That's true, I did leave that out." Elphie smiled.

"Shiz, next stop Shiz." They heard the conductor call from the hallway.

"Elphie before we leave this conversation I need to say something." Glinda said.

"All right." Elphie said.

"We didn't talk much about your nightmare and that is fine. It really is. But I think that we both know that it steams from us being shot at. I think that you need to discuss this, in depth with Chaxi. We've talked about it many times, with her, with others and with each other, I know. But there is something about this that still has a hold on you. I'm not snooping, but I know it is there. Please talk to her." Glinda said seriously, with true concern in her eyes.

"Okay my precious girl. I will. I know you are right." Elphie said.

"Thank you my love." Glinda said then stood up and pulled Elphie up with her. She initiated a slow, intimate kiss that lasted until the train lurching to a stop at the Shiz depot sent them tumbling, chuckling onto one of the seats.

"We're home." Elphie said with a smile.

"Look Elphie, Dani and Manif came to get us. I win." Glinda bubbled, waving out the window.

"We are turning into my parents. " She added with a giggle. Since Dani and Manif were not sure if they would be able to pick them up or not they made a wager on if it would be them or Mr. Frama.

"And you may collect whenever propriety allows." Elphie chuckled and Glinda waggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"But now our friends are waiting."

"I can't wait to tell them everything." Glinda said excitedly as Elphie picked up their carry on bags.

"Everything?" Elphie smiled, playing the game as she opened the compartment door for Glinda.

"Yep. Everything." Glinda grinned mischievously.

"Oh and by the way, you might want to tie your boots." She added and Elphie looked down to see that both of her shoes were now untied.

X

"I have so much to tell you." Glinda said after the greetings and hugs had been exchanged, their luggage had been stowed and they were on their way back to Fosswood.

"Starting with thank you for helping me win the wager." She grinned.

"What wager?" Dani asked.

"Whether you two or Mr. Frama would be here to get us. You're here. I won. Thank you." Glinda chuckled.

"You are welcome." Dani laughed.

"What did you win?" Manif asked.

"Never mind." Elphie said and Glinda giggled.

"Before this gets out of hand, which it will, Manif and I need to talk to you two about something that came up this morning." Dani said.

"Oh yeah…right. We can do the welcome home I missed you battle later." Manif grinned.

"Nothings wrong, I hope." Glinda said.

"Not really, but I suppose it depends on your frame of mind." Dani said.

"Oh dear." Glinda said knowing that meant whatever it was wouldn't bother her but would bother Elphie.

"The quartet know that you are a couple and that you are going to be married this fall." Manif said.

"Great, just great." Elphie said irritably.

"Why in Oz did you tell them that now?"

"We didn't. They came to us." Dani said.

"What?" Elphie said truly alarmed. Glinda took her hand and started to stroke the back of it with her thumb.

"I'm confused too Elphie but I don't think anything bad caused this." Glinda said.

"Too bad Dani and I didn't wager on your reaction green girl. I love a sure thing." Manif said.

"Manif!" Dani admonished as Elphie glared at his back.

"Ignore him…" Dani started.

"Gladly." Elphie muttered.

"Dani what happened?" Glinda asked.

"It was all very innocent, really. The quartet were at my parents house a few days ago and overheard, by accident, my mother and Granny talking about what sort of wedding present to get you two. They weren't sure that they had heard correctly and they didn't want to cause trouble by being wrong, so they asked us about it this morning." Dani explained.

"Well we have discussed telling them and Granny thought it was a good idea." Glinda said, looking directly at Elphie.

"How did they take it?" She asked.

"Really, really well actually." Manif said.

"You are kidding." Elphie said.

"They are very excited. I mean they are little confused by two women marrying each other, like we all were at first but like Granny said they are liberal leaning and open minded. They are very happy for you." Dani said.

As the carriage rolled along the cobblestone street the four friends talked about this new development. Elphie wasn't upset that Dani's brothers and their wives knew about her and Glinda per say. It was just the residual agitation from her nightmare that was making it difficult for her to process it properly. Dani reassured them both in many different ways that the quartet knowing about them would not cause problems and that they would be very discreet in family situations. She even confessed that she was relieved that they knew because it was getting harder to keep it from them. This revelation had an impact on both Glinda and Elphie and Elphie realized that the quartet knowing they were engaged was not a crisis at all.

"This will end up being a good thing Elphie. Less stress on everyone." Glinda smiled.

"I know. And I know that we probably should have just told them ourselves, when Granny mentioned it." Elphie said.

"Maybe. But it all worked out. And it will be helpful in the long run. Those four are exceptional at running interference." Dani said as the carriage turned into Fosswood.

"And they are very sweet." Glinda said.

"They are very nice. This is okay." Elphie said, meaning it.

"I'm glad you feel that way green girl cause there is something else." Manif said as he stopped the carriage.

"What now?" Elphie sighed.

"They were so excited that they made you a celebratory, welcome home lunch and they waited so they could congratulate you." Dani said.

"Wonderful." Elphie said sarcastically.

"Oh Elphie come on. The timing might not be the best but the sentiment is sweet." Glinda smiled.

"And think about it, now you will get to see for yourself that everything is okay."

"All of those things are true. The timing is not good but I guess it is just best to get it over with." Elphie sighed.

"Now there is the green girl enthusiasm that I have missed." Manif said brightly.

"Just drive." Elphie muttered.

"Slowly please." Glinda added.

Glinda talked to Elphie as they inched their way towards the house. Manif interjected frequently, mostly to point out what the girls had made for lunch. By the time they reached the house Elphie was annoyed with Manif, which meant that everything was okay. And that was a good thing because almost as soon as they were out of the carriage Daghet, Jashil, Dajlet and Heana were bounding down the stairs excitedly calling out congratulations.

The merry chaos of the well wishes taxed Elphie very quickly but Glinda became caught up in the excitement and invited the quartet to stay and have lunch with them, even insisting when they declined. They finally accepted then luckily for Elphie, the boys volunteered to see to the carriage and the girls went to go see to the meal leaving them to go freshen up.

"You know, sometimes the proper, social side of you can be a bit annoying." Elphie said with a smile when they were behind the closed doors of their room.

"I know you can't wait to fulfill the terms of our wager but have patience my love. It will keep." Glinda said as seriously as she could. It took Elphie a few beats to catch on and when she did she laughed then pulled Glinda to her.

"I love you." Elphie said then gave Glinda a very nice kiss.

"I love you too." Glinda replied then returned the kiss.

"Welcome home to us." She smiled then kissed Elphie again.

X

Lunch was a very lively affair. As they ate vegetable potpies and fresh peach cobbler Glinda told them the usual story of how they got engaged. The girls thought it was all very romantic and asked lots of questions, which Glinda answered in one form or another. When she could tell that Elphie was at her limit she skillfully steered the conversation to wedding planning and asked questions about their weddings. It was a good lunch and worth the trouble, even for Elphie but luckily the quartet had things to do and could not stay beyond helping to clean up.

"Thank you for indulging them. You and Elphaba just made their day." Dani smiled as the carriage with her brothers and their wives rolled out of sight.

"All of this was for the best. I like the fact that we don't have to hide around them any more." Glinda said as they headed toward the sitting room

"They certainly are enthusiastic." Elphie said.

"They can be a little exhausting when they get going. But they mean well." Dani said.

"I know. And I agree that it is a good thing, even if the timing was less than optimal." Elphie said.

"Glinda did look like she was going to bust a gut during the wedding planning talk." Manif said.

"I noticed that and I admire your restraint. That finishing school of yours would be proud." Dani said

"Mrs. Marcro would be pleased at how I refrained from dominating the conversation and waiting until an appropriate time to discuss things that did not involve everyone at the table." Glinda replied.

"But now I have sooooooooo much to tell you. And there are sketches involved." She bubbled.

"What a coincidence. I have things to tell you that also involve sketches." Dani smiled.

"You two don't really need us do you?" Manif asked.

"I've got some MOH, green bride business that requires attention."

"Go on. Elphie can fill you in." Glinda said. She was pleased because some time with Manif was just what her love needed to shake off the quartet and whatever it was that was still bothering her from the previous night.

"Just don't forget to tell him about the bridesmen."

"I won't." Elphie smiled.

"Bridesmen?" Dani asked.

"You'll love it." Glinda said enthusiastically as she took Dani's hand and led her towards the steps.

"Good luck Dani." Elphie chuckled.

"Same to you. Glinda was not the only one who was about to bust a gut during lunch." Dani laughed and Elphie turned to see Manif doing a very good approximation of Glinda's wiggle, bounce, and grin combination.

"As much as I want to know what's going on, I really don't want to be in there." Glinda laughed as Manif took Elphie's hand and tugged her into the sitting room, still wiggling and bouncing.

"Me either. Your bubbles I can handle. His are just weird." Dani chuckled, which made Glinda laugh all the more.

X

"What did Dani mean by what she said?" Elphie asked.

"And will you please stop that." She said as she took her hand back from Manif who was still wiggling and bouncing.

"You know what you are? You are a bubble snob." Manif protested as he stopped moving.

"If there was such a thing, I probably would be." Elphie agreed as she sat down.

"Now what was Dani talking about? Do you have something to tell me?"

"I do indeed. I know you are under orders to tell me things, but I really want to go first." Manif said.

"Be my guest." Elphie smiled as Manif flopped into the chair across from her.

"Okay. Remember before spring recess we were talking about appropriate wedding gifts? You were wondering what to get Glinda?" Manif said.

"I do." Elphie said.

"Well I have it. I was talking to our pal Xafin over the break and found out that he is going to be making a recording of his own music. The Arts Center is sponsoring him as part of the anniversary celebration." Manif said.

"That's wonderful for him. I should get Glinda one of his recordings as a gift?" Elphie asked.

"No, no just listen. Xafin has a good working relationship with the owner of the studio where recordings are made in the Emerald City. He has known him and worked with him for years. With those kind of connections you are bound to get in." Manif said proudly.

"A recording. Perfect gift idea, right?"

"Manif I'm confused. You want me to take Glinda to a recording studio while Xafin is recording his music? That might be interesting." Elphie said.

"Oh for the love of Oz pay attention green girl." Manif said in exasperation.

"No, no my fault. I was being too oblique." He added quickly.

"When aren't you?" Elphie smiled.

"I'll be very clear." Manif smiled realizing that his excitement had gotten the better of him.

"Give it your best shot." Elphie said.

"Good use of colloquialism there Elphie." Manif chuckled.

"Thank you." Elphie smiled.

"Here is my gift idea. You should use your connections to Xafin to make a recording of you singing, playing your flute, piano or whatever as a wedding gift for Glinda." Manif said and Elphie just stared at him.

"Great idea huh?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Elphie said.

"I mean honestly. I cannot do that. The notion is absurd."

"Ah, I anticipated this reaction…but with pacing and muttering." Manif laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Elphie said.

"Look Elphie. I don't even know if it possible for you to make a recording. I do not know how it works and I haven't talked to Xafin about it. But think about it. Glinda having a recording of you singing to her or playing something for her to keep her company when you are gone." Manif said and he saw a look of intrigue in Elphie's eyes.

"And there it is. You are intrigued by this absurd notion."

"Perhaps but I could never attempt anything like that. I don't even like to play for you." Elphie said.

"Oh you do so. We know that it's theoretically possible because didn't you tell me that Byjon's husband recorded songs for him?" Manif said.

"He did. But that doesn't mean that I can." Elphie said.

"Green girl, I know you have reservations and there are obstacles and other blah, blah, blah stuff but let's forget about that for a moment. All of it. Do you like the idea?" Manif said and Elphie was quiet for a few beats.

"Yes. Everything aside, I like the idea." Elphie said.

"Excellent. Then let's just talk to Xafin about it." Manif said.

"Manif, I don't…" Elphie started.

"Just talk to him. Find out if it is even possible. If it is not, no harm no foul. If it is, we can get his opinion and take it from there." Manif started.

"I don't know." Elphie sighed.

"What do you have to loose? It's just an information gathering session. Research, if you will." Manif said with smile and Elphie looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh please. You of all people should know that all's fair in love and war." He added with a laugh.

"All's fair in love and everything according to Glinda." Elphie smiled.

"See. There you go." Manif said with a little gloat.

"All right. We can broach the subject with Xafin for the purposes of information gathering. I make no commitment beyond that." Elphie said and Manif beamed as he did what Elphie know knew was a happy dance, in his chair

"Besides the wedding gift dilemma might end up being a moot point anyway." She added.

"Why would you say that?" Manif asked.

"Are you and Glinda considering not giving one another a gift?"

"No. Not that. I had a nightmare last night and although I wrote it all out and tried to process it in my journals there are still some things I can't fully pinpoint that are still there." Elphie said and Manif knew from experience not to express how terrible he felt about it right then, if at all.

"I'm not certain of anything of course and I am going to talk to Chaxi about it all. But I'm leaning towards one of those things being rethinking the efficacy of Glinda and I having a wedding or even getting married at all." She said matter-of-factly and Manif nearly fell out of his chair.


	220. Chapter 220

"Is Elphaba all right?" Dani asked as she and Glinda walked up the stairs.

"She seems a little off."

"She had nightmare last night." Glinda replied sadly.

"I don't know exactly what it was about but I'm guessing that it had to do with us getting shot at. She made me promise that we would not have another reception."

"I can only assume that Fruoa brought up a second reception when you all met." Dani smiled as they went into Glinda and Elphie's room.

"She did. The Ministers, Judges and others were bugging her about when they were going to get their invitations to our wedding." Glinda said as she picked up her art satchel.

"I thought you weren't inviting any Munchkin mucky mucks." Dani said as they headed into the study.

"We aren't. Thus the presumed need for a reception of some sort." Glinda said.

"Ah. Well it makes sense." Dani said as she sat down in Elphie's chair.

"It does." Glinda responded as she flopped down in hers.

"But it just complicates things. Even though we don't even have to have it in Munchkinland." She added with a sigh.

"Well that's an interesting twist. A wedding reception for the Munchkin Heir that isn't in Munchkinland." Dani smiled.

"I'm thinking of the not in Munchkinland part as more like a bribe." Glinda said with a rare wry chuckle.

"It's all probably a moot point anyway. We weren't planning on doing anything about it until after Fruoa's wedding so hopefully Elphie can process through all of this. I just wish that this did not upset her so much." She said with a little frown.

"Okay. We have gone from bubbly bride to gloomy bride. That will not do at all. Not at all." Dani said with a sympathetic smile.

"Not gloomy." Glinda said with a little chuckle.

"Just…concerned."

"Well whatever it is, it is making your brow furrow and as Matron of Honor to the wedding of the year I simply cannot have furrowed bride brows on my conscious." Dani said doing her best to imitate Glinda and Juiva when they were in finishing school graduate mode. Her attempt succeeded in making Glinda giggle, which was what she wanted.

"So I declare this topic closed…for now and the topic of beautiful bridesmaid's dresses open." She chuckled.

"You are the best MOH ever." Glinda grinned as she got up to give Dani a hug.

"Juv and I don't really sound like that do we?" She asked with a giggle.

"Eh, it depends on the topic. Juiva gasps and looks horrified more than you but your exasperated tone and narrowed eyes are far better than hers." Dani chuckled.

"Oh my." Glinda laughed.

"But we love our finishing school girls and wouldn't have it any other way." Dani laughed along.

"If it wasn't for you two I never would have survived the girly aspects of that garden party that Hatnia threw or even my own wedding for that matter. Now, Don't we have dresses to look at?"

"We do. And I can't wait to tell you all about how these sketches came to be. Our sartorial team is magnificent." Glinda said with some of her bubbles returning.

"A wedding clothing team." Dani chuckled.

"And go figure. I'm not in the least bit surprised."

X

Manif steadied himself in his chair and stared at Elphie for a few long beats.

"I know what you are going to say." Elphie started.

"Then why don't you tell me so we'll both know. Because I'm not even sure if I heard correctly, much less how to respond." Manif said with a hint of anger.

"But let's see if I heard what I thought I did. You are rethinking the efficacy of you and Glinda having a wedding or even getting married at all. How'd I do?" He asked not even bothering to disguise his feelings.

"Manif, you don't understand." Elphie said quietly. Manif shook his head and leaned forward in his chair.

"You bet your ass I don't." He said trying to keep his tone even.

"And I'm convinced that you don't either. But explain it to me anyway. Give it your best shot."

"I don't think I can. Not because I don't understand it, which I do very well but because it wouldn't do any good." Elphie said with a little ire.

"I'm not sure why I even told you."

"Oh I know why." Manif said with gloating certainty.

"Then why don't you tell me so we'll both know." Elphie said mockingly.

"You told me because deep down, underneath all that rationality and logic is a whole lot of selfish cowardice that is trying to pass for a sense of duty and honor to your intended." Manif said pointedly as Elphie's face and posture grew tight with rage.

"And unconsciously, you want me to call you on it and prevent you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Selfish. Cowardice. How dare you. You know nothing, absolutely nothing. You pompous ass." Elphie spat then quickly got up from her chair and started to stalk to the door.

"That's right green girl. Run away from it. You've tried it before and it didn't work but who knows it might now." Manif said tightly.

"What in the hell are you talking about? I have done no such thing." Elphie said with her hand on the doorknob.

"You left Glinda, ran away from her when you thought that she deserved a normal life…without you." Manif said to Elphie's back.

"Now you want to do it again. Run away, abandon her in an unbelievably misguided attempt to…to what?"

"Protect her." Elphie said as she turned around slowly. She was still very angry but she knew on some level that Manif was right.

"Protect her." She said more quietly as she leaned back against the door.

"From what? A life full of adoration, love, happiness?" Manif said.

"From being killed by some fanatic because she is married to me. Or because she loves another woman. Or because of so many other related things I can't even conceive of." Elphie said with force as she straightened her posture.

"In case you forgot, we were shot at by a fanatic. She was nearly killed."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten Elphie. That little horror show has invaded my nightmares." Manif said seriously.

"I could have very well lost my two best friends…or even my wife. I am in no way mineralizing the effect that incident had on you. Or on her for that matter. But you are operating under a very shaky premise."

"And what would that be?" Elphie said angrily.

"That you leaving Glinda, at this point would keep her safe from fanatics." Manif said.

"That is a very sound premise." Elphie said defensively.

"If she is not with me then no one will try to harm her for being with a woman or whatever it is that is motivating them."

"That is exactly the thinking that makes your premise shaky green girl. " Manif said with frustration.

"That is your logic but who the hell knows what sort of messed up logic makes nut jobs do what they do. For all you know it might not matter that you two are not a couple any more. As they say, a leopard can't change its spots. And there might even be an oddball out there who gets it in their head that Glinda is the one who left you and want to get back at her."

"Oh great Oz!" Elphie gasped as a whole new set of possibilities hit her and she started to tremble just a little. Manif noticed it and became worried that he might have gone a step too far. He quickly went over to her and took her hand.

"And that is the point Elphie. You can't predict insanity, all though in your case we have a fairly good shot at it." Manif said with a slight smile. Elphie just looked at him, her mind furiously trying to process. Manif gave her hand a little tug and when he felt no resistance he led her to the sofa.

"You think I'm insane." Elphie stated simply as they sat down side by side.

"For even considering rethinking the efficacy of you and Glinda having a wedding or even getting married at all? You are damn right I do." Manif chuckled.

"Do you know what they say the definition of insanity is? Doing the same thing over and over, expecting a different result. Once again you decided, unilaterally I might add, that you leaving Glinda was somehow in her best interest. And, once again you completely overlooked the Glinda factor. That in and of itself is plain old insane."

"How did I overlook Glinda? All I want to do is protect her. She is my first concern." Elphie said, the ire creeping back into her voice.

"I suppose in that narrow lane of logic that fueled this misguided mess she was." Manif said.

"But I didn't say you overlooked Glinda. I said that you overlooked the Glinda factor." He added.

"Do you have a point?" Elphie asked.

"An obvious one for anyone but you apparently. How do you think Glinda would react to the declaration that you two aren't going to get married because you want to keep her safe?" Manif said and Elphie's face slowly started to show signs that she was comprehending the implications.

"She would be furious." Elphie whispered.

"Massive understatement does not even begin to cover that conclusion." Manif said.

"But in addition to that, and probably more important than that, she would be completely devastated. Heartbroken, crushed, inconsolable, shattered, gutt…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Elphie said quickly, her face lined with shame.

"That's why you called me selfish and a coward, wasn't it?"

"Well, yeah. But that may have been a bit harsh." Manif smiled.

"No. It was accurate. I was both of those things, more even. But how do I protect her from those threats Manif? They are real." Elphie said desperately.

"I don't know green girl. But certainly not by leaving her. You just have to do what we all do. The best we can." Manif said and Elphie looked at him and shook her head.

"Elphie every time I see Dani go under the water I hold my breath and feel a huge sense of relief when she comes up. I can't protect her from going into the water. You worry when Glinda runs like a maniac, bareback on a horse but you don't try to stop her. And you can't let the horrible misguided actions of one person, two people or even a fluke of nature stop you from having the life you want. You of all people know that." Manif said gently, pulling out his hankie and handing it to Elphie when he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"And you are doing it better than anyone I know."

"I can't live without her. And it was insanity or my part to even consider it." Elphie said as she dabbed at her eyes. Manif felt for her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"But I don't know how I can live with my nightmares, with what happens in them. Holding her while she bleeds to death because someone shot her and even worse. I don't know what to do. How do I know what is the best I can do." She said with a quivering, cracking voice as the tears formed again.

"It sounds like you and your counselor have a whole lot of work to do." Manif said.

"I can't be expected to do everything, even if I am the best Matron of Honor ever." He added with a little chuckle as he patted Elphie's shoulder. Elphie not only did not take the bait and smile but Manif thought that she looked like she was going to collapse.

With more gentleness than he had ever done anything he put his other hand around Elphie's waist and scooted closer to her as he was applying the hint of a push on her back.

"But I'll try if it means that much to you." He grinned and with that Elphie leaned into him and for the second time is as many days, she cried.

X

"I was thinking that maybe we could conjure one of each and you and the others try them on." Glinda said with a grin, even though she was feeling some hints of negative flutters from Elphie coming from downstairs. She had been feeling them on and off for about half an hour and just assumed that Elphie and Manif were debating something.

"I think that sounds like fun. Do we have a deadline?" Dani asked.

"Not per say but the sooner we tell them what we want the more time they will have to make them perfect." Glinda said happily.

"Okay then, sometime in the next couple of weeks we will convene a wedding party planning meeting here. Dinner, a little wine and a fashion show." Dani smiled.

"I like the way you think." Glinda bubbled.

"All meetings should include those things."

"Interesting concept. I can't wait to find out what Jon's House board meetings will be like once you become Executive Director." Dani laughed.

"You and me both." Glinda chuckled.

"Right now however, I want to find out what is going on downstairs. Those flutters I've been getting from Elphie just got a little stronger."

"All right. But I'm sure they are just going round and round about something. You know how they like to make up for lost time." Dani smiled reassuringly.

"Oh I know. But Elphie has been a little off. Manif might need rescuing." Glinda chuckled.

"Normally I'd say just let nature takes its course but Manif promised to fry fish for dinner." Dani said.

"The beer battered kind?" Glinda asked excitedly.

"That's really yummy."

"Yep. And the bread crumbs with herbs one that Elphaba likes." Dani replied.

"We'd better hurry then. I haven't had beer battered fish in a while." Glinda laughed as they headed downstairs.

"Oh no." Glinda said when they reached the bottom step.

"Something is wrong." She said as she hurried past Dani to the door of the sitting room.

She stood there for a beat before opening it. She saw Elphie leaning against Manif, who was patting her back and she could feel stress, desperation and shame.

"What's wrong?" Glinda yelped.

"Why is Elphie crying?" She aimed at Manif. Elphie pulled away from Manif and looked at him, her eyes pleading with him not to say anything.

"She just really missed me is all." Manif smiled as Elphie shifted away from him and turned towards Glinda who was now sitting on the sofa beside her.

"I missed him." Elphie agreed and Glinda narrowed her eyes.

"That's hooey." Glinda said.

"I know you missed him but that is not why you were crying. Oh Elphie look at your face." She said with a little sniffle as she traced a few light tear marks. They weren't that bad but the unknown reason for them made it seem worse than it was. Elphie saw the look on her love's face and the shame she was already feeling grew stronger and she quickly and expertly suppressed it and started to say something.

"Okay, you got us." Manif said before Elphie could.

"She didn't miss me that much." He added with a smile as he handed Elphie a small bottle of aloe oil that he got out of the end table drawer.

"I didn't think so." Glinda said as she took the bottle from Elphie. Elphie sighed but didn't stop her.

"We were discussing wedding presents, specifically those that the bride and…well bride give to each other and she became overwrought." Manif said and Elphie arched an eyebrow. It was true but incomplete and sounded rather silly. Glinda looked at them both skeptically.

"And I cannot divulge more without jeopardizing MOH, bride confidentiality." He added seriously.

"Overwrought?" Glinda said skeptically.

"Hey it's wedding planning. People get overwrought during wedding planning all the time, especially brides." Manif said reasonably and Elphie had to suppress a smile.

"And as you have strenuously pointed out on several occasions, the green girl is a bride." He added.

"Okay, fine. I'll drop it. For now." Glinda said then pointed at Manif.

"But if this happens again. I want to know immediately." Elphie captured her finger and kissed it.

"This won't happen again my sweet, I promise." Elphie said then looked at Manif.

"Because the rationale that caused it is no longer valid." She said truthfully. She knew that she absolutely needed to have a serious talk with Chaxi about all of this and she was going to do that as soon as she could arrange it. But she was feeling better and that would do for now. Glinda saw Manif nod and smile at Elphie and narrowed her eyes to look at both of them.

"Maybe we should talk about to what situations MOH, bride confidentiality should apply." Glinda said.

"Uh Glinda, are you sure you want to go there?" Dani asked with a slight chuckle.

" Oh…right. Maybe not." Glinda said after some thought.

"Drat." She said with a look that made Elphie chuckle.

"Do you think other Matrons of Honor have this much trouble with their brides?" Manif asked Dani.

"Maybe we should ask yours. This might just be payback for her stint as Best Man." Dani chuckled. Manif laughed heartily, Elphie smiled knowingly and Glinda couldn't help but giggle.

X

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter but it was a case of short chap or no chap.


	221. Chapter 221

Elphie sat in her tiny office off of the project lab, twirling her pen in her fingers and running her hand over the page in her journal on which she was writing. Chaxi had given her an assignment and it was proving to be more complicated than she thought. Chaxi had told her not to force it or write something because she felt she had to so with a sigh she closed her journal but kept twirling the pen. As she watched the pen move in her fingers she thought about the past few days. They were three days into the last part of the term and things were already hectic, especially for Glinda.

As part of her graduation project, Glinda had designed, under the supervision of the Art Therapy instructor, some art therapy activities for children and tomorrow would be the first time that she tried them out with actual children. Her project was part of a larger combined project that she, Loma, Juiva and a girl who specialized in child psychology they met while working at the primary school, had conceived of. Twice a week for the next six weeks, Glinda and the others would be working with a group of magical children from non- magical families who were struggling both academically and magically. They had been prepping, planning and researching all term and Glinda felt very ready and excited. But she almost backed out of the first night to be there for Elphie before, after and if necessary, during her Thursday night appointment with Chaxi. It had taken a lot of talking to convince Glinda that was unnecessary.

As Elphie put her pen back in her satchel she thought about those conversations with Glinda and chuckled, not because any of them were amusing in and of themselves but because they had all ended up with them involved in some sort of bed game and she was still unsure exactly how. After what she agreed was a moment of sheer insanity, even thinking of not having a wedding, she had talked to Glinda in very general terms about her mini-meltdown with Manif. She stressed the nightmare that she had, which was the main reason but they also just talked then made out. Physical contact seemed to be what was needed for both of them, even though that was not verbalized by either of them.

She smiled when she thought of her follow-up conversations with Manif. To his credit he didn't tease her right away but when he did, Elphie merely pointed out that she may have been a weepy, insane mess but she was a sober weepy, insane mess. Unlike him, during one of his many bouts with insanity.

Elphie had been able to have a brief session with Chaxi the previous night. Glinda had told her just to use the time to get whatever she needed to off her chest, just talk. It took a bit to get started but eventually she told Chaxi about her dreams, her talk with Manif and everything that surrounded it. She started out as she usually did, just relating the facts. A few well-timed questions from Chaxi helped her start to relate not only how she felt at the time but also how she was feeling about it after the fact.

Elphie felt much better after having talked to Chaxi even for just a brief time but Chaxi did tell her that there were some things that they did need to explore in much more depth. To that end she had given her some homework to help her prepare for their Thursday night session. Elphie looked at her journal, patting its cover and thought about her assignment. Instead of focusing on all the ways that Glinda could be harmed because of their relationship she was supposed to consider the ways that she herself could be harmed by it. But in addition to that, for each thing she listed she had to put down a way that Glinda could prevent it that did not involve them breaking up in some manner. If she could not list the preventative measure then she wasn't allowed to list the way she could be harmed. On the surface it had seemed easy because in her mind there were hundreds of ways that Glinda could be harmed and all she needed to do was replace Glinda with herself. When she started to think about it though, especially with the restriction, it was very difficult. Elphie thought she understood the point but was still intent on trying, so she opened her journal but did not get her pen out of her satchel.

X

Paszor left the conference room after his weekly meeting with the Project researchers and went into the lab to get some documents that he needed. As he greeted and chitchatted with some of the grad students he noticed a light coming from the cracked open door of Elphie's office. Since she was not normally in the lab at this time he decided to see if everything was all right. As soon as he could, he excused himself from the inquisitive students and made his way across the lab to her door. He tapped lightly, envisioning his surrogate daughter jumping slightly at the sound.

Startled by the unexpected sound of someone knocking on her door Elphie looked at her slightly open door, wondering who would knock but not open at the same time, as her lab partners or the researchers did. The office was so small that all she had to do was lean over and give the already cracked open door a push but instead she said 'come in'.

"I would if there was any room to do so." Paszor laughed as he pulled the door open.

"Paszor, what a surprise." Elphie said excitedly as she got up from her chair to give the old Munchkin a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am usually here at this time of evening on Wednesday's. It is you who is usually not." Paszor smiled.

"Manif had to cancel our usual dinner plans so I just decided to stay here and get some work done." Elphie explained as she motioned for Paszor to sit in her chair. Paszor waved her off with a smile.

"Since I assume that you were planning on getting something to eat at some point, allow me to buy you dinner." Paszor said.

"I was going to stop by our friends' café to pick up something to take home but sitting with you in one of their booths enjoying good food and better conversation would be the highlight of my day."

"I'd like that." Elphie said with a smile that quickly turned sheepish.

"But I have to admit, I hadn't even thought about eating dinner."

"Well then it is good that I happened along then, isn't it?" Paszor said with a merry twinkle in his eye as Elphie started to gather her things. She had to move a pile of books and her chair in order to do it.

"I'm not sure why they call these cubby holes offices." He added with a chuckle as he tried to assist.

"Manif told me just to be grateful I have space of my own, no matter how tiny because that almost never happens. And believe me, I am." Elphie said as she put things into her satchel.

"Thiol was quite insistent. He made the case that even though you do not have seniority, your status as a Grazner Honoree, a double doctorate candidate and as the only female Research Assistant should give you priority for the only single space available. It was a compelling argument." Paszor smiled as he took Elphie's satchel from her.

"When he told me about it, I was surprised but did not put up much of a fuss. The thought of working in the RA's office was not appealing." Elphie smiled as she locked her door.

"But I still contend that a nameplate was not necessary."

"Ah, yet another case of having to take the sour with the sweet. Although most would not consider a nameplate a sour." Paszor chuckled as they headed out.

"Glinda doesn't. She was delighted." Elphie smiled.

"Even though she thinks putting a quoxwood frame on a fosswood door is tacky." She added with a chuckle.

"Ah, she is a wood purist, I gather." Paszor smiled.

"Apparently. But I was able to talk her out of making a fuss over it. Which wasn't easy because she had already started to make sketches." Elphie laughed and Paszor laughed along.

"Your fiancé is quite the dynamo. Perhaps we can use some of our chatting time for you to clarify some of the things she said during our brief lunch together on Monday. It was a delightful but slightly confusing discussion." Paszor chuckled.

"For example, am I required to join some sort of team?"

"No." Elphie said with a rare hearty laugh.

"There is a team of tailors and seamstresses that will making all of the wedding clothes."

"Ah, well that makes much more sense. Glinda was very excited about it but not very specific." Paszor smiled.

"There is a trick to listening to those convoluted excited chatter conversations." Elphie chuckled.

"I'll tell you about it one day. But now, I'll do my best to translate."

"I'd appreciate that." Paszor said as he offered Elphie his arm.

As Elphie and Paszor slowly walked across the campus and down the street to Tyuron's Elphie told Paszor about the wedding planning they did over spring break and about their plans to have traveling graduation/birthday celebrations. They were in no hurry because it was a beautiful, clear evening and the conversation was as relaxed and casual as their stroll.

Tyuron and Uliko were delighted to see them but Uliko was concerned because it was Manif's night and he wasn't there. Elphie explained that Manif had to help a group of Third Years with their projects and that seemed to satisfy him. After declaring that both Elphie and Paszor wanted baked fish and vegetable soufflé for dinner, he let Tyuron seat them.

"My child, I noticed a bit of a distracted look on your face when you were talking about your wedding reception." Paszor said gently after Tyuron had brought them drinks and salads.

"Is there an issue with that?"

"With our reception, no. So far anyway." Elphie replied then took a sip of cider.

"We met with Fruoa and Maril in the Emerald City at the end of our break. Some of the Ministers, mayors and others are expecting to be invited to our wedding, which we are not planning on doing. She suggested a reception of some sort would placate them."

"I take it that you do not concur." Paszor said.

"It's not that, exactly. I really don't want to deal with another formal Munchkin function but I understand why it would be helpful to have one. And I was assured that it doesn't even have to be in Munchkinland or be a traditional formal reception." Elphie said.

"Those are two good things that would make it easier." Paszor replied and Elphie nodded.

"But you still have some reservations." He added.

"I do but not because I just don't want to. I am not that petty." Elphie said.

"Oh I know you are not." Paszor smiled.

"And I was thinking that it might have something to do with what happened the last time you and Glinda had a Munchkin reception." He said and Elphie's eyebrows shot up and she looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" Elphie asked.

"I think anyone one would agree that is a normal response. But it goes beyond that, doesn't it my child?" Paszor said sympathetically and Elphie nodded.

Elphie was tired of thinking and talking about the whole mess but she couldn't tell her surrogate father not to worry about it. Uliko served their food and Elphie took that time to gather her thoughts. She told Paszor about the nightmare and what happened with Manif but focused mainly on her need to protect Glinda and how she was talking all of it through with her counselor.

"I'll admit not getting married at all was an overreaction but I think not having another reception is a reasonable accommodation to protect Glinda." Elphie said.

"Protecting your loved ones. Now there is an endeavor that is most definitely not clear cut." Paszor smiled.

"When I was a boy my father expected me to protect my younger sisters. It was my duty as the older brother and one I took very seriously. It didn't take me long to realize that what constitutes protection is very subjective. To my sisters it meant that I kill all the spiders and bugs in the house." He continued.

"In that regard, Shell was an excellent protector." Elphie chuckled.

"Indeed. To my mind it meant scaring off bullies or boys in general for that matter. But to my father it meant to keep them from getting into trouble. To protect them from themselves." Paszor said.

"That sounds complicated." Elphie said, completely engaged in the tale.

"It was but I had guidance. My father was a good role model." Paszor said.

"Males are trained very early on to be the strong ones, the protectors. The role takes on different facets for different people and situations but that's what males do. They protect their loved ones. Some admittedly do it better than others."

"No argument here." Elphie said.

"And that comment brings me to why I mentioned this." Paszor smiled.

"As a girl, you were expected to care for your siblings. I have always thought that since you were given no real guidance in how to do that, you took on the role of protector as well and defined it for yourself."

"I guess so, in a way." Elphie said.

"You kept Shell out of trouble. Well out of serious trouble anyway. And shielded Nessa from teasing and other things. I could go on with many more examples but the point is, it was engrained in you to protect your siblings but not modeled for you. You did what you thought was best. And you still are." Paszor said.

"That's not a bad thing at all Elphaba, not at all. It just takes some figuring out. I remember once, I forbade my youngest sister from jumping rope because I saw a girl fall down and skin her knee. So my sister went to the swings. She fell off and cut her head."

"Was she okay?" Elphie asked.

"She was fine and anxious to try spinning around again. I thought my father would be angry that I didn't keep her safe on the playground. After she was tended to however, he just said kids will be kids and you never know where the next bump or bruise will come from. It was a good lesson for me." Paszor said.

"Not for my sister though. She was what was referred to as a tomboy. She broke her arm climbing a tree two weeks later." He added with a chuckle.

"Manif made a similar point. About not being able to predict everything, not about tree climbing." Elphie said and Paszor smiled.

"But that doesn't mean I can't at least try to foresee danger and avoid it."

"Of course not, that is the essence of common sense. Something that I was convinced my fiancé did not have enough of. The hubris of the protector role." Paszor smiled.

"I've told you some of those stories. And at their core they all have something in common. I was trying to protect my dear future wife from harm of any kind because I loved her with all of my heart. So much so it made me not think clearly."

"I am having the same problem." Elphie said

And I would suspect that all your male friends and even Samion have had similar issues. My wife told me that it took far too long for me to realize that I couldn't protect her from the pitfalls of life without keeping her from experiencing the wonders of it. My sisters said similar things about my father…and me." Paszor smiled.

"Samion and I had several conversations about this when Nief, one of Glinda's cousin's husband, was causing trouble. He wanted to protect me but struggled to figure out the best way. He even apologized to me because he thought he didn't." Elphie said

"Samion and I have several conversations along these lines. He was angry because no one protected you from Ran and that whole mess, even though he freely admitted that there was no real way we could have." Paszor smiled.

"He told me about that. It confused me at the time but it makes a strange sort of sense now." Elphie said.

"Elphaba, my dear child I wish I had some profound words of insight that would ease your mind, but alas I do not. Except to tell you what others have already told you. Life is meant to be lived and experienced. The good, the bad and everything in between. If you protect yourself or your loved ones from too much of the latter, you'll miss out on a great deal of the former. It's a platitude I know but it is very applicable." Paszor smiled.

"The sour with the sweet." Elphie smiled back then something started to gel. Paszor and Elphie talked for a while more then Elphie noticed the time and realized that it was late.

"I'm glad that we had a chance to talk." Elphie smiled as she put the box of treats Uliko packed for Glinda, Manif and Dani down on a bench so she could give Paszor a hug.

"I am as well. It was a bit convoluted but I hoped it helped you." Paszor said as he returned the hug.

"Talking to you always helps me. And I'm used to convoluted." Elphie smiled and Paszor chuckled.

"I always learn something when you tell me about my childhood."

"And may I asked what you learned this time?" Paszor asked.

"It is all still a bit muddled but I think I'm confusing the goal with the process of attaining it." Elphie said then made a face that made Paszor chuckle.

"That sounded more coherent in my head." She smiled slightly.

"Well the point is you are trying to figure it out and that is a good thing." Paszor smiled.

"Are you sure that you do not want me to walk you back?"

"I'm sure. But thank you." Elphie said then kissed his bearded cheek.

"Be safe my child and give your bubbly bride to be a hug for me." Paszor said.

"I will. Sleep well. I…I love you." Elphie smiled shyly.

"I love you too Elphaba. Good night." Paszor smiled. Elphie picked up her box then hurried off. He watched her until she was out of sight then went back into the café because he had a sudden craving for munchkinberry pie.

X

"I apologize again for worrying you my sweet. Time just got away from me." Elphie said as she and Glinda snuggled into bed.

"It was for a good cause. Manif will see that eventually. I'm sure the pie will help." Glinda chuckled.

"I'm glad you got to talk to Papa Paz."

"Me too." Elphie said.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you to Chaxi tomorrow?" Glinda asked.

"I'm positive. Besides Loma, Juiva and…" Elphie started.

"Casnika." Glinda provided.

"Casnika will kill you if you back out. Then all that wedding planning would be for naught." Elphie chuckled.

"I know." Glinda said then turned to face Elphie.

"You'll do just fine. You feel more…I'm not sure really. But it's good." Glinda said.

"Snoop." Elphie smiled then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Hey! I did not." Glinda protested.

"Not in the conventional sense anyway."

"What other sense is there?" Elphie chuckled.

"Well that depends." Glinda grinned.

"Did you mean snoop as in to spy or snoop as in to pry?" She giggled.

"I see where this is going. I meant both." Elphie smiled.

"That's not fair." Glinda replied.

"You started it." Elphie responded.

"Did not. You brought up snooping." Glinda said trying not to giggle.

"Okay, I'll give you that. And I'll also give you points for being semantically clever." Elphie laughed.

"So how may of these points do I need to get a reward?" Glinda asked.

"Twenty- five." Elphie said.

"How may do I have?" Glinda grinned.

"Twenty four." Elphie said with a straight face.

"There must be something I can do to earn one little point." Glinda said with a hint of seduction as she tried to put her hand between the buttons of Elphie's nightdress.

"Stop that." Elphie smiled.

"That's all I need to do. That's easy." Glinda said and removed her hand.

"What's my reward?" She asked eagerly. It took Elphie a beat to realize what had just transpired and when she did she also realized how all their talks of late had turned into bed games.

X

"Chaxi, I couldn't do the assignment." Elphie said after some basic chitchat.

"But last night when I couldn't sleep and I was writing in my journal, I came to the conclusion that was the point."

"In a way it was. What led you to that conclusion?" Chaxi smiled.

"A lot of things actually but most of them steamed from a talk I had with Paszor last night." Elphie said.

"Can you tell me about it?" Chaxi asked and Elphie nodded then told her counselor about the conversation. As she talked she linked aspects of it to her conversations with Manif and Glinda as well as to conversations with Samion, Gwenot and things she had written in her journal in the past.

"Paszor told me once, during the time I left Glinda, that I am like my father in that I can be unyielding in my beliefs. I'll pursue something without being aware of the consequences to others. Glinda and Manif just call me stubborn. Chaxi, my goal was to keep Glinda safe at all costs. But last night I looked at this as an experiment with lots of trial and error, mostly error that is yielding skewed results. I need to change my hypothesis, so to speak. The goal is not for me to keep Glinda safe. I think the goal should be for us, as a couple, to keep each other safe, working together."

"A much more reasonable goal." Chaxi smiled.

"But that is part of the problem. I know that. I do. And we do things to that end. It just doesn't stop me from doing stupid things like considering calling off my wedding. And then there are the nightmares." Elphie said then began to get agitated.

"Maybe all of these conclusions are faulty."

"Elphaba, you've done really well." Chaxi said.

"Your conclusions are not faulty they just need some context."

"Perhaps. But I can't take the nightmares. I think maybe if I try to protect Glinda in real life that the nightmare will not come back." Elphie sighed.

"That is certainly possible. But I have an alternate thought." Chaxi said.

"Okay." Elphie said.

"Your ideas to try and protect Glinda all focus on protecting her from harm that will befall her because she is with you. I believe that is another manifestation of your fear of hurting Glinda. Everyone wants to protect their loved ones. It is natural. And when they can't they feel helpless, ineffectual, useless or weak. That is also natural. But you have circumstances in your background that exacerbate those feelings for you to the point where just the thought that you might not be able to protect Glinda from some unknown, unforeseeable harm makes you feel those things. So you try harder. It becomes a cycle." Chaxi said.

"Sort of like that I find things that prove my issues. Like hitting Glinda while dreaming means that I am capable of hurting her." Elphie said.

"In a way, yes." Chaxi nodded.

"I figured that out and seem to know when I'm doing it." Elphie said.

"Yes you did and you have been doing well with it. And with the whole concept in general. Very well. What throws you is when something, like this, comes along and you can't get a handle on it. What you need to do is break the cycle." Chaxi said.

"How?" Elphie said simply.

"We will have to discuss that but it starts with accepting what you acknowledged earlier. You and Glinda are in this together. Worrying a little and taking some basic precautions is different than assuming that there are threats and taking action on your own to just protect Glinda." Chaxi said.

"I can do that, I think." Elphie said.

"I think you can too, if you go slowly. If something you think is potentially dangerous pops up, talk to Glinda and figure out a doable action you can take, something that will give you tangible results to focus on. Sometimes the small actions are the most effective." Chaxi smiled.

"Like making a minor adjustment in the Ph level of an enzyme to make it optimal." Elphie said.

"Yes, like that. Maybe." Chaxi chuckled.

"Or maybe not. I have no idea." She added and Elphie chuckled with her.

The session was extra long so they had a good amount of time to sort out everything and decide what was most pressing. Chaxi asked a lot of questions and pushed Elphie a little harder than usual, which made her pace and twitch some but in the end she had the information and perspective she needed.

X

"Hi Chaxi, How's my girl?" Glinda bubbled as she came into Chaxi's office.

"Ask her." Chaxi chuckled.

"She'll just say she's fine. I want the real scoop." Glinda giggled.

"She's fine. Perhaps you should adjust your question." Chaxi smiled.

"Fine. How'd it go Elphie?"

"Hard but effective. You and I are going to sit down sometime soon and form a plan."

"Oh boy. I love a good plan. What are we planning?" Glinda asked excitedly.

"How to avoid a disaster." Elphie said.

"In more ways than one." She added with a chuckle.

"What?" Glinda said with mild alarm.

"I'll explain." Chaxi said quickly.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. In fact, Elphaba made a small joke."

"Elphie made a funny?" Glinda grinned.

"I did. On purpose too." Elphie replied and Glinda bounced and gave her a kiss.

X

"I like this idea Elphie, I really do. When you feel there is a threat I promise to take it seriously and you promise to not overreact and will come up with a plan to deal with it. Together." Glinda said as she and Elphie walked hand in hand to meet Manif and Dani at the Sorcery Building.

"I'm glad you understand. It is a workable proposal that I'm comfortable with. But I need some time to process it all. All though I think starting with that second reception is a good idea." Elphie said.

"Me too. And whenever you are ready Elphie. This will be good for me too." Glinda said. Elphie stopped walking and gave Glinda a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." Elphie smiled.

"I love you too." Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

"So how did you first night go?" Elphie asked.

"Great!" Glinda bubbled.

"They were all really receptive to the idea of visual journals and did really well creating the covers. I even gave them an assignment." She said proudly.

"I'm impressed. What are they doing?" Elphie asked.

"I told them to draw their favorite academic subject and their least favorite." Glinda said.

"Sounds interesting. I'd draw mathematics operations with frowning faces." Elphie said and Glinda giggled at the thought.

"I'd draw…" Glinda started.

"There you two are." Manif interrupted as he intercepted them at the steps to the building.

"You are never going to believe what I did."

"Do I need to arrange bail or a new identity?" Elphie asked and Dani laughed.

"Ha, ha Ms not funny green girl. Behave or you won't get your ticket to the Hill Dweller Music Festival next month." Manif said.

"The what?" Elphie asked.

"The Hill Dweller Music Festival. It's held every year at the Carriage House Inn and tickets are next to impossible to get." Manif said as he proudly held up the tickets.

"I've never heard of it but there's music and we get to go away." Glinda said.

"I'm in."

"Green girl?" Manif asked.

"If I can switch shifts." Elphie said.

"Wow. Way to kill the moment." Manif said with a frown.

"Elphie." Glinda pouted.

"All right. I'm in too." Elphie smiled.

"That's the spirit." Manif said.

"_Oh, play me some mountain music, like grandma and grandpa used to play. Then I'll float on down the river to a Quoxian hideaway."_ Manif sang loudly as they walked to meet Mr. Frama.

"Maybe I acquiesced too soon." Elphie said with a smile as Glinda clapped her hands and danced along.

"This is going to be great!" Glinda said as Manif kept singing.

"It's going to be something." Elphie said as Manif tried to spin her.

X

A/N: Manif was singing "Mountain Music" by Alabama. I offer them apologies for the lyric change. mecelphie


	222. Chapter 222

"Are you excited Elphie?" Glinda bubbled as Elphie entered the carriage with Mr. Frama's assistance. She and Dani were picking her up from the hospital then were going by campus to get Manif. They were all going to the Arts Center for Elphie and Glinda's first dance lesson with Velaja

"We get to try out our dance. Isn't that exciting? I'm excited." She continued as she wiggled and tried to spin Elphie. Dani moved her feet so they wouldn't be in the way but it didn't help much. A chuckling Elphie managed to do a half spin then expertly guided Glinda onto the seat allowing herself to be pulled down with her.

"I'm excited." Glinda giggled.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Elphie said with a slight smile.

"It's true." Dani laughed.

"She has been this way all afternoon to some degree or other."

"She even tried to do a very interesting little jig with Kicker when I arrived at Fosswood." Mr. Frama chuckled.

"Are you ladies settled back there?"

"We are. Thank you." Elphie replied and Glinda smiled sheepishly but didn't stop her from dancing in her seat.

"Lyndie, you aren't channeling anything are you?" She asked as the carriage started to roll.

"No. I'm just in a really good mood." Glinda answered then kissed Elphie's cheek.

"You know how I love dancing."

"I do." Elphie said then intertwined her fingers with Glinda's.

"So do Mr. Frama and I. And that elderly couple out walking their dog." Dani smiled and Elphie looked confused.

"She was singing 'The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing' as we were driving past the park." She clarified.

"I'm a little afraid to ask what brought about this extraordinary mood." Elphie said.

"The Quartet came by around lunchtime. They told me all about their first dances." Glinda said.

"We even put on music and danced some. They are really good."

"They are. Now." Dani agreed.

"After the babies grew into their gangly arms and legs and big feet." She added with a chuckle and Elphie laughed.

"It got my juices flowing." Glinda grinned.

"Are your juices ever not flowing?" Elphie asked and Glinda batted at her.

"Yes Miss Smartieskirts." Glinda said with a mock huff.

"Besides when you are sleeping?"

"Oh… then no." Glinda replied then collapsed on Elphie in a fit of giggles.

"It really was a very…well, exciting afternoon." Dani said.

"I may even give Manif a couple of turns around the dance floor." Dani said with a chuckle.

"And other places." Glinda giggled softly and Elphie's eyebrows arched when Dani nodded with a cryptic smile.

"I think I'm glad I had to do a shift in the hospital pharmacy." Elphie smiled.

X

"Well hello my friends." Frawlk said enthusiastically as he started shaking hands.

"What brings you here on a Saturday night?"

"Dance lessons." Glinda bubbled as she did a few little steps. Manif grinned and joined her then dipped her.

"Ah well there is indeed hoofing in the air tonight. The dance classes have been rehearsing here all afternoon for the big Anniversary Celebration." Frawlk chuckled.

"There was even an impromptu tap dancing display right out there in the lobby about an hour ago."

"Awwww and we missed it." Glinda said with a tiny frown.

"No need for frowning." Frawlk replied with a smile.

"Once you get back to the auditoriums and dance studios I'm fairly certain there will be impromtu outbreaks of dancing all over the place."

"Oh what fun." Glinda said excitedly.

"I can't wait. But I'm going to have to because I'm starving."

"Well, first things first, as they say. If you can survive for fifteen minutes, I think I can squeeze you in. Literally." Frawlk laughed.

"It will be hard, but I'll try." Glinda said and Frawlk clapped his hands and disappeared into the crowded café.

"While we wait, why don't we go back and see if any more tap dancers escaped." Manif said.

"Hey, yeah." Glinda bubbled then took Elphie's hand.

Much to Glinda's dismay there were no dancers rehearsing in the hallways but they did run into Xafin who was hurrying from the practice hall to one of the small auditoriums. He gave them a sneak preview of one of the new songs he was doing for the Anniversary Celebration and Elphie was so entranced that the others had to prod her to leave so they wouldn't be late. Manif, of course teased her about that all through dinner.

X

"I apologize, I apologize." Velaja said in a harried but sincere tone as she came rushing into the small rehearsal room.

"One of my ballet dancers is experiencing ankle problems."

"Oh no. That's awful. Will he or she be all right?" Glinda asked earnestly as the dance professor put a portfolio on top of the piano.

"I believe so. She has been diligent in following the doctor's orders. She just required some reassurance." Velaja smiled.

"I feel badly for keeping you waiting, especially since I am the one who requested that we meet on Saturday night this week."

"It is not a problem, honestly. I, for one know that a little reassurance goes a long way." Elphie smiled and Velaja nodded. She was prepared to provide all the reassurance that the enigmatic green skinned girl required.

"Me too. So don't worry about it. We entertained ourselves." Glinda giggled.

"So I saw. Your enthusiasm was admirable but your tap dancing technique needs some work." Velaja chuckled lightly.

"There was a group working in here when we arrived. They showed us a couple of steps. It is not as easy as it appears." Manif laughed.

"Indeed it is not." Velaja smiled.

"Now, Why don't we get started?" She said as she walked over to the victrola.

"Oh boy. I've been an excited mess all day. I can't wait!" Glinda bubbled.

"Then while we are waiting for our accompanist. Let's warm up a bit." Velaja smiled as she put on a very upbeat recording.

"Dance my friends. Just go where the rhythm leads you." She smiled as she did a little hop combined with a spin.

For five or so minutes Elphie, Glinda, Dani and Manif danced around room in various combinations. As she had before, Velaja watched how Glinda and Elphie moved both as a couple and independently. She was pleased that by the time Xafin arrived Elphie had loosened up enough to be comfortable with her movements. Xafin was drawn into the dancing free for all but by his own admission his fingers were far more coordinated and nimble than his feet.

"That was wonderful." Velaja said brightly as she turned off the recording.

"I love to dance." Glinda grinned as she spun Elphie. Elphie let her then as a surprise dipped her then kissed her cheek as she brought her up.

"And I really, really like to dance with her." She bubbled.

"That is readily apparent." Velaja smiled.

"Get something to drink and I'll go over tonight's plan. There are three basic things I wish to accomplish."

"Do we get to see our dance?" Glinda said as she poured Elphie a glass of cider from a carafe that was in an ice bucket while Dani poured ice water from a pitcher into three of the other glasses.

"No but…." Velaja started.

"Why not?" Glinda interrupted with a slight pout.

"I was looking forward to it."

"Lyndie, why don't we just let our instructor…instruct? I'm sure that there is an order in which this needs to be done." Elphie said as she put her arm around Glinda's waist.

"Indeed there is Elphaba." Velaja smiled.

"Glinda, I am not able to show you your dance because it is your and Elphaba's dance. And since you do not know it yet, there is no one able to dance it." She explained. The look on Glinda's face as she realized that made perfect sense was priceless and made everyone chuckle.

"That makes sense and I apologize. My excitement just got the better of me." Glinda grinned.

"No apologies necessary. I understand your enthusiasm and I promise that your patience will be rewarded. This dance will honor you both beautifully, if I do say so myself." Velaja smiled.

"Patience is not her strong suit." Elphie chuckled.

"Then let's get started. One of the goals for tonight is teaching you the first part of your dance." Velaja said.

"Oh boy!" Glinda bounced.

"Your first dance as a married couple is based on a basic waltz not just because it is the dance you know the best but also because that is where you began and where your passion lies." Velaja said as Elphie and Glinda followed her to the middle of the floor and Dani and Manif went to sit down.

"We do love to waltz." Glinda agreed and Elphie nodded and blushed.

"And there is a formal, proper waltz that I am positive you will execute beautifully as part of your dance, but towards the end. But you must work your way there. Just as you I'm sure you did in real life. Dances, especially ones such as this, tell stories. Xafin provided us with a theme, 'Reflections of Passion.' I have listened to that song dozens of times and talked with him about why he wrote it as he did, his perceptions and observations. I incorporated all of that along with the information I gathered from our chats as well as my own observations and perceptions of how you relate and how you move, into this dance." Velaja said.

"That sounds so romantic." Glinda sighed happily.

"I hope so but please remember it is your dance and the steps are not cast in stone. Once you learn it you can do with it what you wish." Velaja smiled.

"We do like to improvise." Glinda giggled.

"She likes to improvise." Elphie clarified with a chuckle.

"Well there is a little of that in there. As well as some more formal, structured steps. Something for all tastes." Velaja said with a laugh. Xafin laughed along and Glinda got flutters that they were sharing a private joke of some sort and that delighted her.

"Now, I'll be teaching you individual steps, about a couple of dozen of them that…" She started.

"A couple of dozen!" Elphie said with mild alarm and Glinda took her hand.

"No need for panic just yet Elphaba." Velaja said reassuringly.

"Most of them are waltz steps that you already know. I am merely going to formalize them and give them a name. But about half are steps that I have seen you do in one form or another. I will be doing the same thing with them as well as the brand new ones. These steps will be combined in various combinations. That is why I will refer to them by a name." Velaja said.

"Sounds very reasonable, right Elphie?" Glinda grinned.

"It does." Elphie agreed.

"Well let's put this theory into practice." Velaja smiled.

"That I can do." Elphie smiled for Glinda's benefit and Glinda beamed.

"Wonderful. Now position yourselves as if you were going to start a waltz." Velaja smiled and Glinda and Elphie did. The dance instructor adjusted their hands and feet slightly, physically showing Glinda but guiding Elphie with words. Xafin had not told her much about his tutoring sessions but he had, on Manif's suggestion passed on information that he had gleaned from them that he thought might make the lessons go more smoothly. Elphaba having a very firm and strict sense of personal space, especially with people she did not know well, was one bit of information that she intended to take very seriously.

"Perfect. This is how you will start the basic box step, which for our purposes will be called step A. Take note of the positions of your bodies, arms and legs. It is slightly different than how you normally begin but it is necessary for the transition." She continued.

"Why call it step A instead of by its proper name?" Elphie asked as she and Glinda parted and then got back into the new starting position.

"A very good question. Arm down just a bit Glinda." Velaja said as she touched Glinda's left arm.

"I have found that with my non-dance students, it tends to be less confusing to just refer to the steps by a letter instead of the name. Saying do A, D, K then B works better than saying do an outside spin, reverse turn, hesitation then whisk. Most tend to focus on the name of the step rather than the step itself." She chuckled.

"I can understand that." Elphie smiled.

"I'm fond of a whisk." Glinda giggled.

"And there are some in there. I can use the proper names if it would make you more comfortable." Velaja said.

"That is not necessary. I think using letters to designate steps will keep things orderly." Elphie said.

"She is very comfortable with using letters. You should see some of her formulas." Glinda chuckled.

"Very good. Now execute a basic box step." Velaja smiled and they did.

"Notice how you landed differently than usual. From this, Glinda you step back and twist, like you were going to spin out and Elphaba you pull her back in and Glinda instead of a full spin you end up in front of her, back to front by her side. Elphaba, left arm around her waist, right arm extended. Glinda, left hand on Elphaba's hip, right arm extended with hers. Elphaba take her hand." She explained, guiding Glinda's movements as she spoke.

"It's like the first time we tried this and our spin fizzled." Glinda giggled and Elphie chuckled.

"Exactly. These first steps are tentative, trail and error in a way." Velaja said.

"And this is step B. Now do an A, A, A, B combination." She said and Glinda and Elphie did. Three box steps into what Glinda giggled was a fizzle spin step.

"See, we know these Elphie." Glinda said as they did the combination again.

"So far so good." Elphie agreed.

"And you know step C as well. Execute the step that you would normally do from this position." Velaja said and Glinda and Elphie danced sideways three steps to the left then changed their hand and arm positions and danced back to their starting point.

"Well done. Remember arms up and eyes front. What you just did is step C. There are times when you will just do half of it. In that case it will be referred to as simply C left or C right. Clear?"

"It is." Elphie said.

"Yep. This is fun." Glinda smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Now perform an A, A, A, B, C combination." Velaja said.

After doing that twice Velaja showed Elphie and Glinda how to return to the box step position, what she called step D then had them go from step B to step C, except with Elphie as the one who did the fizzle spin. She called this step B1. They did step C again with Elphie off to the side and since she was unused to this it took a bit for to get the steps right even though they were the same as when Glinda was off to the side. They started from the beginning did the entire combination then she showed them step E, a proper spin out and back into a dip.

"Very good girls, very good. All of those steps together are the introduction to the story. Now that you know the steps, the emotion can be infused. Remember that introductions are often hesitant, tentative and imperfect. You do not know one another well yet; permit your movements to reflect that. We will try it with the music now. Let that inform your movements as well." Velaja said.

"We can do that." Glinda said excitedly and Elphie nodded.

"Excellent. Now, first listen to the intro to your story. Xaf dear, if you please." Velaja smiled and the affection in her voice was evident. With a smile, Xafin played the very beginning of the song through twice.

"I just love this. I still can't believe we have a song written just for us." Glinda sighed as she swayed.

"Me either." Elphie replied and Glinda stroked her cheek gently.

"That is the time frame you must work in. When the music starts walk out together, face each other, curtsey then assume the beginning position and remember this is an introduction, the very beginnings of the flickers of the passion to come." Velaja said with emphasis and Glinda and Elphie nodded.

"Good, now off the floor. Begin when ready Xafin." She added as she scurried to her vantage point near the piano.

The music started and Elphie and Glinda walked to the middle of the floor hand in hand, curtsied then started the steps in the combination that they had been shown but they finished ahead of the music. Velaja worked with them, showing how to draw out certain moves and instill hesitancy in some of their steps for effect. After several run-throughs they more or less ended on cue. And they were very proud of themselves.

"That was very nice girls, but still just a bit too familiar." Velaja smiled and Glinda's face fell a little.

"Not to worry. This is the shortest section of the dance, with rather basic steps but it may end up being the most difficult for you because you know each other's bodies, movements and reactions so well. That makes it hard not to anticipate what comes next. You will need to practice and train your bodies to do exactly the opposite of what they should in this circumstance. In the dance, all of this is new, the touches, the looks, moving together and the wonder that all of that brings. As the dance progresses it becomes more exploratory and fun, you are more comfortable together and the connection that you share will be an asset. By the finale it will be essential."

"Sounds very exciting." Glinda bounced.

"Sounds a bit intimidating." Elphie said with a light chuckle.

"But I can see how it will become less so. We can easily get lost in a dance."

"We can." Glinda said nodding vigorously.

"But I'm guessing that you couldn't at first, could you? I can imagine that the fear of getting lost in the dance or in any of your firsts made them tentative and hesitant. Maybe even a bit scary. The fear of the unknown. How will she react? What will she think? New love is fraught with peril. Reminisce about your first dances and other firsts. Let those images permeate and inform your movements. That is your homework. Practice the introduction in that mindset and see what happens." Velaja said.

"We can do that…I think." Glinda said but Elphie looked dubious.

X

"You know Lyndie, I've been thinking about what Velaja said." Elphie said as she walked into the bathroom just in time to see Glinda blow some of the bubbles from her bath off of her hand then try to catch them with her toes.

"Have you ever successfully done that?" She chuckled.

"Absolutely. The trick is to pre-position your leg."

"The trick is to cheat?" Elphie asked with a chuckle as she sat down on the vanity stool.

"It's not cheating. It's putting things in place to ensure a favorable outcome." Glinda giggled.

"You have been around Manif too long." Elphie laughed then her breath hitched as she saw Glinda's reflection slowly appear in the mirror as she rose from the tub. She watched as bubbles slid down her pale skin, revealing, in small increments the most delicate part of her breasts. She heard a giggle and saw her own reflection blushing. She quickly turned around and grabbed a big fluffy towel.

"Do you remember the very first time you did this?" Glinda said as Elphie wrapped her up.

"It was because you were chilly." Elphie replied.

"You didn't touch any of my bare skin." Glinda said.

"I did not want to be inappropriate." Elphie smiled.

"And I really wanted you to be." Glinda laughed.

"Sort of any way. Will you dust my hair please? After I do yours."

"Certainly. Would you like to go first?" Elphie asked.

"No. I want to hear the rest of what you were saying when you came in." Glinda said and Elphie nodded then sat down.

"I was thinking about the first time we danced together at the Emerald Café." Elphie said.

"That was a little scary." Glinda agreed as she took some of the wood ash from the tin.

"Indeed. I was comparing it to the first time we danced in the ballroom at home, practicing for the Ball."

"That dance was exhilarating…and confusing." Glinda grinned as she started to work the dust into Elphie's hair.

"It was. But the more intimidating dance, for me anyway was that one at the Emerald Café. We knew what to do; we could dance very well together by then. But it was so hard to focus. I was afraid to hold you properly or touch you even. Every move I made at first seemed wrong." Elphie chuckled.

"I know what you mean. If we can access that we'd be in good shape. We were both very unsure of what to do." Glinda said as she massaged Elphie's scalp gently.

"I remember that very clearly. I can try to act like I did then. Do you think that will work?" Elphie asked.

"It should. We just need to practice it. I was thinking about when I told you I wanted you to have a crush on me. That was…very nerve wracking. What do I say? How do I act? What would I do if you rejected me? I was a mess." Glinda smiled.

"You did not appear to be." Elphie smiled in reply.

"Oh I was. Trust me." Glinda giggled. She moved from massaging Elphie's scalp to her neck and heard Elphie's soft, unconscious sigh. They were quiet for a few moments as each savored their part of the hair dusting experience.

"I like Velaja. She is a bit dramatic in her presentation but she does explain well." Elphie said quietly.

"I like her too. And Xafin really does. I felt a few flutters." Glinda giggled.

"And I like the thought of this dance as a story. Our story. The dance will evolve like we did." She said and Elphie arched her eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. And it does make sense." Elphie said with a bit of a breathy tone as Glinda massaged her neck and shoulders.

"At least in theory. The start of the story is good."

"It is." Glinda said then moved Elphie's hair away from her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

"And I can't wait to see how it ends." She whispered in Elphie's ear then kissed right underneath it and down her neck. Elphie turned on the stool as Glinda's towel dropped and she straddled Elphie's legs.

"Care for some hanky panky?" Glinda smiled mischievously as she ran her hands on Elphie's shoulders and neck

"I'm not opposed to that but I thought we were going to practice before bed. And I still have hair dust in my hair." Elphie pointed out then gave Glinda a kiss.

"Okay. We'll substitute sublimation for hanky panky then practice naked." Glinda giggled as she slid off of Elphie's lap.

"Think of how much fun steps C and E will be. Especially with a little improvisation." She added with an eyebrow waggle.

"Indeed." Elphie said with a rare impish smile that made Glinda shiver with anticipation.

X

Everyone was so busy that the days sped by and started to blend into one another. The only thing that differentiated the weekend from the weekdays were the long walk Glinda and Elphie took after Elphie's day shift at the hospital pharmacy on Saturday and the brunch they had at Tyuron's with Paszor before she went to the lab on Sundays. Even Dani and Manif and their other friends were busier than usual. They had lunch together when they could, with whoever was available, even if it was a quick sandwich in the Empath room or the Graduate Student Lounge. It took nearly three weeks for Glinda to be able to get everyone together to look at and select the bridesmaids dresses but once the date was set it gave everyone something to look forward to because they decided to turn it into one of their infamous dinner/slumber parties.

Glinda and Elphie managed to find time to practice their dance most evenings although it usually took the place of any other dancing that might have occurred. During their second lesson they showed Velaja the introduction as they had been rehearsing it and she deemed it to be perfect. They learned the steps to the next part in much the same way that they had learned the others. Steps F, G, H and I were light hearted and fun with spins, little hops and a mix of all sorts of elements from other upbeat dances. Velaja explained that here they were comfortable with one another and were trying out things to see what fit them best, what worked and what didn't. Some of those elements would carry over into the next part and some would be rejected. They had a great deal of fun practicing this section, ending up doing it without clothing more than once in place of some before bed hanky panky. It was also a way to de-stress from being so busy.

X

"Hey green girl." Manif called as he raced up the steps to intercept Elphie as she was coming down.

"Hello Manif." Elphie smiled.

"I'm proud of you that the first thing out of your mouth wasn't 'is Glinda all right?'" Manif grinned as he took Elphie's book bag.

"You were smiling. You wouldn't do that if there were a problem. I'm learning." Elphie said.

"And it only took how many years? Better late than never." Manif chuckled.

"True. But asking what are you doing here is reasonable given that I was on my way to meet you." Elphie said.

"I wanted to talk to you without Glinda. We really need to find time tonight, while we are at the Arts Center to talk to Xafin about that making a recording as a wedding gift thing." Manif said.

"We tried last week remember. Maybe we should just forget it." Elphie said.

"Uh-uh, no way. It's too good of an idea. We should be able to find time tonight that's why we are going early. Dani said that there is an exhibition up. She will get Glinda involved in that and we can slip away to talk to Xaf. I already gave him a heads up." Manif said.

"Our Matrons of Honor are conspiring." Elphie chuckled.

"You bet we are. And I think of it more as in cahoots for a good cause." Manif said.

"So, okay?"

"Okay. If we can get some time alone with him, I'll talk about it. Or more accurately, you probably will." Elphie chuckled.

"But no promises that I'll do it."

"No promises." Manif said then grinned his biggest, best boyish grin.

"But you'll do it. You know you will." He sing-songed and danced away, leaving Elphie chuckling.

X

"Look there's Dani's thumbs up." Manif said pointing to Dani and Glinda walking down a hallway.

"See I told you it'd work. Come on let's go find Xaf." He said quickly as he took Elphie's hand.

"No need to rush, we have an hour before our dance lesson." Elphie said.

"In theory, but you never know when sneaky bride is going to come looking for you." Manif said.

"True." Elphie agreed.

They looked for Xafin in a few places and finally found him in his old space in the practice hall, working with a young violinist. He told them to meet him in the usual little auditorium and showed up there just a few minutes after they did. After a few minutes of pleasantries, Manif cut right to the chase.

"So Xaf tell the green girl here what a suburb idea for a gift, making a recording is." Manif said.

"I already know it would be a great gift. What I don't know is if it would be feasible and if I could even go through with it." Elphie said.

"Okay then first things first. Feasibility. It is very doable if you have the money to do so." Xafin said.

"She does." Manif said and Elphie glared at him.

"My concerns were not monetary. I was thinking more about when and how. Not to mention what. Singing the storm song, if I even can does not seem enough. Aren't recordings long?" Elphie said.

"It doesn't have to be. Tell her Xafin." Manif said.

"Go over there." Elphie said pointing to the other side of the auditorium.

"All right, I'll zip my lip. I was just trying to help. Gheez." Manif smiled. Elphie was engaged and interested so he knew that his work was done.

"Here's what I was thinking about. You can sing your storm song but you can also play it on your flute for her. You've told me that there are other songs that you like to sing for her as well. You can record those too. I can accompany you or you can sing a capella, or a combination of both. My band would be willing to accompany you too." Xafin smiled.

"It is good in theory but I doubt I could do that, in front of people." Elphie said.

"Not so many people if you do not want." Xafin said.

"This is a small studio. Here's how it works. You and me, if I'm accompanying you will be in a soundproof booth. You can even have Guoyn there if it will help. If he can keep his trap shut." He smiled.

"I can." Manif said then ran his finger across his lips, zipping them again.

"Outside the booth will be one or two people making the recording. I can fix it so they can't see you but they sort of have to hear you. I think you can do it Elphaba." Xafin said.

"I don't." Elphie sighed.

"This can be informal, no muss no fuss. Just you and me…and maybe your bodyguard." He said pointing to Manif.

"Sitting at the piano singing or playing flute. Nothing fancy. I have the studio booked for an entire weekend and I know we will not need all that time. So just come and feel it out. We can just give it a shot." Xafin said.

"This is in the Emerald City. How am I supposed to do this without Glinda knowing?" Elphie said.

"I've got that covered." Manif said and Elphie looked at him in shock.

"What? I'm the MOH, I'm supposed to plan stuff." He said innocently and Xafin laughed.

"I fear for the bachelorette party." Xafin chuckled.

"I was promised there wouldn't be one." Elphie said.

"Not a party per say…but that's for another time." Manif said then continued before Elphie could protest.

"So when do you have this studio booked? Not this coming weekend I hope, we have a dinner/slumber party with the wedding party."

"In two weeks. I'm tutoring this coming weekend and was invited to play at the Hill Dwellers Music Festival at the Carriage House Inn next weekend." Xafin said and Elphie looked at Manif.

"We have tickets to that for Friday, Saturday and Sunday." Manif said.

"How did you score those?" Xafin said, impressed.

"One of the Wanding professors couldn't use them so I asked for them. I have to teach some of his classes but it will be worth it. I even got us decent rooms, or at least what passes for decent there because the owner is a friend of my Uncle's. Dani and I go there on occasion." Manif said.

"Glinda will be very excited that you will be there. I am as well." Elphie smiled.

"I've had the honor of being invited for the last few years. I can hook you up with some fun insider stuff." Xafin said.

"Hey. I like having friends in high places." Manif chuckled.

"And Glinda will no doubt bubble away." He added with a hearty laugh.

"No doubt. And speaking of Glinda…back to the recording." Xafin said.

"Elphaba, this is an opportunity that does not come along very often, even for musicians. The number of recordings your friend Walik was able to make impressed me. He must have known someone. I think you should at the very least show up and check it out. If you can't do it, at least you will have tried. And that is what is important. And if you cannot record, there will be no recrimination at all. It is totally your choice." Xafin said.

"_Left back to the room, down to go to dinner, it's your call my love."_

Elphie heard Glinda's voice saying the same thing that she had said to her when she had to tell Locian that she was not interested in him.

"_Just think of the look on your Beloved's face when she sees a gift such as this my Emerald Ingénue. Each recording that my Walik gave me was a treasure because it was he. Can you see her face? Isn't that look worth the trouble?"_

Elphie hadn't heard Byjon's voice in a while and it surprised her. But as usual, he was right.

"All right. If Manif's plan to pull this off meets with my approval…and won't land us in jail, I will consent to go to your studio. But I can't promise that I will be able to sing or play my flute. I can just promise to try."

"I'll take it." Manif and Xafin said together then Manif hugged her.


	223. Chapter 223

"I can't believe how fast time is passing." Dani said as she dumped cut up potatoes into a large pot.

"I know. It's great isn't it?" Glinda grinned as she tossed the potato she just peeled onto a plate.

"The faster time moves the faster my wedding date gets here." She added as she started in on another potato.

"Very true. This one is much better." Dani smiled as she started to cut up the potato Glinda just finished.

"Hardly any peel left on it at all." She said.

"It was very nice of Jashil and Heana to give us their potato salad recipe. Elphie really likes it." Glinda said as she happily and very slowly peeled a potato.

"And very brave of them to teach you how to do that." Dani chuckled.

"They are extremely patient. And very good teachers." Glinda giggled.

"I just wish that Elphie was here to see me do this. She would be very impressed."

"No doubt. I know I am." Dani laughed as she cut an eye out of one of the potatoes in Glinda's pile while she wasn't looking. Jashil had showed her how to do this and Glinda had tried but try as she might she just could not bring herself to do it. She said it was just too sad.

"I'm just glad that Hyrut and Elphaba were able to adjust their schedules at the hospital."

"Me too. So is Manif just going to stay on campus until he goes to pick them up?" Glinda asked.

"Actually, Gotero and Caspon are going to meet him there and they are going to go to the market to get the meat for the grill and, as he put it 'other vital necessities.'" Dani chuckled.

"He did not say what those were and I was afraid to ask. Beliea, Loma and Juiva will be here in a couple of hours."

"I'm so glad this worked out. And not just because of the bridesmaid's dresses. We haven't done anything as a group for a while." Glinda said with a sad look in her eyes.

"And we won't have very many more chances."

"Things are going to change that's for sure but as we both know change is not a bad thing." Dani smiled.

"I talked to my advisors yesterday. I'm going to become a full time doctorial candidate in the fall."

"Dani, that's wonderful!" Glinda bubbled as she threw down her potato peeler and gave her friend a big hug.

"I requested an independent study schedule and the request was granted. I was very relieved. Partly because I want to ease my way back into this and partly because I want to have plenty of time for MOH duties." Dani said.

"I won't argue with that. I'm so excited for you. What made you finally decide to go back full time?" Glinda asked.

"A mix of things. Manif wants me to. My mother and Granny are slowly starting up the baby talk again. And you will be gone most of the term. I'll need something to occupy my time." Dani smiled and Glinda looked at her and sniffled.

"I'm going to miss you too." Glinda said through her sniffles as she hugged Glinda again.

"Oh honey, don't do this now or I will too. We've got too many things to do and not a lot of time to do them." Dani said with a chuckle

"I know, I'm sorry." Glinda said then smiled brightly.

"I'll bet those eggs are cool enough to peel. I'm very a peeling today." She added with a giggle

"Get it?"

"I get it." Dani laughed.

"You've been around Manif too long."

"Elphie told me that the other day." Glinda laughed as Dani brought over a bowl of hard-boiled eggs.

"Today is going to be so much fun. Picnic food and formal attire."

"I can't wait to try on those dresses, they are just gorgeous." Dani said as she and Glinda took an egg and started to try and remove the shells.

"I just hope we can conjure them well enough to do them justice."

"I think we can, but I'm so excited to see the real thing. And to see my wedding dress." Glinda said. Then shrugged and smiled as she looked at the partially mutilated hard-boiled egg in her hand.

"I have to admit I'm rather excited to see what Byjon designed for you two." Dani said as she struggled to peel an egg.

"When is your first fitting?"

"Maybe during the intersession between summer terms. I'm hoping we can all do it together, all the girls. That would be lots of fun." Glinda said then frowned at the messed up egg in her hand.

"But this isn't."

"We aren't doing very well are we?" Dani said.

"Let's try to do it under cold water. Granny said that makes it easier to peel them."

"I'm game. Anything has got to be better than this." Glinda said then picked up a saltshaker and put a little on a piece of egg.

"They are tasty though." She grinned as she held a piece out to Dani.

They got two bowls of water and had much more success taking the shells off of the eggs when they were under the cold water. They continued talking about the wedding, class projects and anything else that came up as they worked. Even though they had been able to have chats and spend time together over the past few weeks they hadn't found time to just sit and talk as they were doing now and they both realized that they missed it and would miss it even more while Glinda was in Ev.

X

"I'm sorry you had a bad day at the hospital Elphie." Glinda said then gave Elphie a soft kiss.

"Oh it wasn't as bad as it was frustrating." Elphie sighed.

"There was some sort of emergency and the two interns there do not seem to be very good in a crisis. One of them almost sent out the wrong dosage of an anticoagulant medication." She said as she shook her head.

"That is something blood related, right?" Glinda asked earnestly.

"It, simplistically, helps a wound stop bleeding. I'm impressed my sweet." Elphie smiled then returned the soft kiss.

"You would have even been more impressed if you had seen me in the kitchen today. I peeled the potatoes for the potato salad." Glinda grinned and Elphie immediately took her hands and looked over her fingers.

"No bandages." Elphie chuckled.

"You are correct. I am more impressed." She smiled.

"Mean green thing." Glinda chuckled then snuggled against Elphie. Elphie held her close, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and letting the feel of her counteract the chaos of her day.

"Are you sure that you do not want me to stay here with you my love?" Glinda asked after several quite minutes of being in Elphie's arms. She could feel that Elphie wasn't upset or anything negative but she seemed weary. Elphie let her go and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sure my precious. But thank you for suggesting…or more accurately insisting, that I freshen up away from the fray." Elphie smiled.

"I know how to take care of my girl." Glinda smiled as she caressed Elphie's cheek. Elphie, ever so slightly leaned her face into Glinda's hand.

"You do." Elphie smiled. They gazed at one another for a few beats then melted into a slow, deliberate, intricate kiss.

"You most certainly do." She added when they finally parted.

"Elphie, stay in here as long as you need to. I'd like you to be there while we try on the dresses but it's not necessary." Glinda said.

"You should just decompress before dinner."

"I'm well on my way already. That kiss was very helpful." Elphie smiled.

"I'll just bathe and dress then I'll come back to our room. And I promise I will take my time."

"We have lots of time. Dinner isn't for hours yet." Glinda grinned.

"This is going to be so much fun."

"I'll reserve comment on that." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Tell me again why we are dressing formally to have a picnic and play games on the lawn at night?"

"Because Manif read a book that described how in the olden days the upper echelons of Emerald City society used to have these very formal and genteel types of luncheons." Glinda said as she started to lay Elphie's bathing items out on a table.

"Since lunch wasn't possible he thought at night, under the stars and with festive lanterns would be fun. Sort of like that time at the cabin, but much more elaborate."

"Doesn't it seem odd to you that our group often dresses up in formal clothing to do things." Elphie asked.

"You are asking the wrong person sweetheart." Glinda giggled.

"But here is the way I see it. Getting all dressed up is something special, a way to take us out of our everyday world and get us into the mindset that we are doing something out of the ordinary so we should enjoy it to the fullest. And besides that, it's fun."

"Well as we have determined, fun is a relative concept." Elphie chuckled.

"But an evening with our friends will be nice."

"It will. And you don't have to play anything if you don't want. But I'm looking forward to playing badminton in an evening gown." Glinda giggled.

"And I'm looking forward to witnessing that." Elphie laughed lightly then kissed Glinda.

"You can go and turn our friends into dressmaker's dummies now Lyndie. I'm ready…" She started.

"To get ready?" Glinda giggled and Elphie merely smiled and nodded then gave Glinda a very nice kiss.

Glinda shut the door to the spare bedroom as she left. She heard it latch and smiled. As soon as Elphie and Hyrut had come in the door she knew that her love needed some alone time. Because the girls were going to be trying on the bridesmaids dresses and getting ready for the evening in their room and the spare rooms nearby, putting Elphie by herself at the other end of the hall made sense. Hyrut had told them a little about the accident that had sent six people to the hospital and the chaos that had ensued and it sounded awful. It was at times like this that she was glad that she was an empath and did not regret doing a little snooping to make sure that Elphie had not internalized too much.

X

"These dresses are just…amazing." Loma said as she twirled around in front of the mirror. She was in a long sleeved dress with a full floor length skirt that billowed just a little.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." Juiva said as she admired herself dressed in a form-fitting gown that had a hint of a train in the back.

"They are all so unique and elegant." Beliea smiled as she indulged Glinda in a short waltz. She was in an ankle-length pleated dress. The skirt was not full like Loma's but it billowed out nicely when Glinda twirled her. Glinda had told them that could wear differently styled dresses in matching colors but they were united in the fact that they wanted to dress alike.

"How in Oz are we going to decide?" Juiva said.

"Well we know this one is out of the running." Dani chuckled. She was in an off the shoulder, knee-length dress that Glinda had nixed as soon as she saw it. Dani looked great in it but Glinda deemed it to casual for the wedding party. The others readily agreed.

"Well let's change dresses and take it from there." Juiva said.

"Musical dresses. A new bridal game." Loma chuckled as Beliea started to unfasten the dress she was in.

It took awhile but eventually each bridesmaid had tried on all three dresses. They tried them out dancing, sitting, walking and hugging. They debated the pros and cons of each style. Elphie came in midway through this process and Glinda tried in vain to get her involved in the debate. The only opinion she would offer was that she agreed the knee-length dress was too casual. Eventually they decided on the dress that Beliea had tried on first. They all liked how the dress was simple, elegant and that with an ankle length dress they could show off their shoes and pretty patterned stockings.

Loma liked that the neckline was just a touch scandalous. The short-sleeved, gently pleated bodice draped down from the shoulders in such a way that it created a plunging V neckline without revealing the breasts. The dress had a high waist with a built in crisscrossed sash that sat right below the breasts and the V of the neckline went almost down to it. Loma said that the effect was appropriately scandalous. Dani liked the way the gentle pleats in the fabric made the skirt move when they walked and billow when they danced.

What captivated them all most was the uniqueness of the back. Whereas the front draped straight down from the shoulders the back draped down to the waist in an X. The sash from the front tapered down to about half its width in the back. The effect of these two things was a V at the top and a triangle of uncovered skin right at the small of the back, which fit into Loma's appropriately scandalous observation.

"All right ladies we have a bridesmaid dress." Glinda said excitedly as she bounced up and down and clapped her hands.

"Dani as MOH you can select which color you wish to wear, navy or plum."

"If it helps…" Elphie started.

"Manif has been whining about wanting to wear purple, the color of royalty." She finished with a chuckle.

"He has been hasn't he? Plum is fine with me." Dani smiled.

"Is that okay with you girls?" She asked

"I like navy. And it goes better with Beliea's auburn hair." Loma said and Beliea nodded.

"Fine with me." Juiva smiled.

"Oh boy!" Glinda said with a happy wiggle.

"We have bridesmaid's dresses. Now onto the bridesmen's tuxes."

"Do they get any say at all?" Loma laughed.

"Do they want any?" Beliea chuckled

"They had some definite opinions when dressing for Dani and Manif's wedding." Elphie offered.

"But Manif got his plum so he has used up his input." She added with a chuckle.

"Actually ladies, I don't think we need them at all." Glinda said excitedly as she flipped though the book with the tuxedo designs. Look at this one. The vest is very unique; they call it a shawl style. It only has three buttons and see the V it forms is deeper than the others."

"Like the neckline of our dresses." Dani smiled.

"I love this vest. It has little lapels, sort of. But they go all they up to the shoulders." Loma said.

"This shawl effect is quite unique." Elphie said.

"And it goes well with this classic jacket with the smaller lapels."

"It does, doesn't it?" Glinda said.

"I like this whole look. Pleat front pants with a satin side stripe, pleated front shirt with black buttons, bow tie, that cute shawl style vest with the tiny ivory stripes and an ivory hankie in the breast pocket." She bubbled.

"Ladies?"

"Cas will look so handsome." Juiva said.

"All the guys will." She added.

"I agree. We will be the best looking wedding party in history." Loma smiled.

"For the second time."

"Tero was going to vote against bowties. So it's a good thing we aren't consulting them." Beliea chuckled.

"He doesn't like them?" Glinda asked.

"He doesn't like ties in general. But don't fret about it. He'll be fine."

"What guy does like ties? I can't wait until late in the reception when Hy undoes his and it's just hanging around his neck with the top button of his shirt unbuttoned." Loma said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Down girl." Beliea laughed.

"That is a very sexy look though."

"Don't forget jacket off. What a sexy look." Dani chimed in and Elphie blushed a little.

"All righty then. Ladies, our bridesmen are dressed, we are dressed. Next is accessorizing and we can do that at the first fitting." Glinda said.

"When is that?" Beliea asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to send Mo and Mabbie our choices. The will let me know when they are ready but I'm thinking it will be during intersession. If you all can't go to Frottica they already said that they could come here." Glinda said.

"So it will work out."

"Dress fittings are exciting." Juiva said.

"See Elphie." Glinda chuckled.

"It's not just me."

"As with most things my sweet, excitement is in the eye of the beholder." Elphie said with a slight smile then kissed Glinda's cheek, making her grin like a fool and wiggle happily.

"You two are way too cute." Loma said rolling her eyes.

X

The girls went down to see what the guys were up to and tell them that they were off the dress dummy hook but only found Caspon in the kitchen getting a pitcher of ice water. He informed them that dinner would be at sunset, in about two hours and that they were not allowed in the back yard until then. The boys were getting everything set up and once they started working they really wanted it to be a surprise. Glinda was beyond delighted both at the surprise and because they had so much time to get ready. Grabbing a light snack they went back upstairs to get ready for dinner.

Since they were all staying the night they went to their assigned rooms to bathe and dress then reconvened an hour and a half later in Glinda and Elphie's room to accessorize. They had been at it for about fifteen minutes when Elphie noticed an envelope sliding under the door. A second later they heard a knock. She opened the door but as expected there was no one there. She picked up the envelope and handed it to Glinda.

"To Mrs. Guoyn and Misses Solytio, Tredes, Kellsman, Upland and Thropp." Glinda read off of the front with a little giggle then opened the envelope and took out a card.

"Misters Guoyn, Vutinin, Baftnil and Poswef request the honor of your presence in the garden at eight fifteen pm for appetizers and sunset watching. Dinner and recreational activities to follow on the south lawn."

"My, my they certainly are doing this up aren't they?" Dani laughed as she looked at the card.

"This is going to be fun." Loma said.

"It will be." Beliea chuckled.

"I tried to explain to my friends back home about these dinner parties we have on occasion and they think we are nuts."

"I'm not sure they are wrong." Elphie laughed.

"But, as Glinda says, they just don't know what they are missing."

"Well said Elphie." Glinda beamed then kissed her cheek.

"Okay, one last mirror check then off we go." She added in a bubbly singsong.

"Into what we just don't know." Loma sang in response and they all laughed.

X

"Wow." Loma said when they opened the door to the garden and saw the guys dressed in white tuxes with tails.

"You all look great." Beliea said as she accepted Gotero's hand.

"Why thank you Miss Solytio. May I offer you a refreshment?" Gotero smiled with a bow.

"I'd be delighted Mr. Vutinin." Beliea smiled as Caspon approached Juiva.

"Mr. Poswef, you are looking very handsome this evening." Juiva smiled.

"You make me blush Miss Kellsman. Would you like a glass of champagne?" Caspon asked.

"I'd love one thank you." Juiva smiled and accepted Caspon's arm.

"What am I going to do with you Mr. Guoyn?" Dani chuckled as Manif bowed to Dani while Hyrut offered Loma his arm.

"I would be more than happy to offer suggestions Mrs. Guoyn but there are unmarried ladies present." Manif said seriously.

"I hope an offer of some chips and dip will suffice." He smiled.

"It will." Dani laughed.

"Chips and dip?" Elphie asked and Glinda shrugged.

"Miss Thropp, would you care to accompany me to the table to find out what chips and dip are?" Glinda giggled as she held out her arm.

"I would be delighted Miss Upland." Elphie smiled as she took Glinda's arm and followed Dani and Manif.

"To begin or upper crust picnic I propose a toast." Manif said and everyone reached for a crystal flute.

"Not with champagne. I propose a chip toast." He added with a chuckle.

"Is that like chipped beef on toast?" Caspon chuckled.

"Not in the slightest. I discovered this new booth at the market that makes potato chips but they are thicker, see?" Manif said as he held one up.

"And they are bigger and have these little ridge like things. They are meant to go with this. Dip."

"What's that made out of?" Glinda asked.

"It looks good."

"It is. It's made of sour cream mixed with two kinds of onions that have been sautéed and spices." Manif said.

"Now everyone grab a chip, load it with dip and let's toast." He added then took a chip from the big bowl and dunked it into one of the smaller bowls that held the creamy, light beigeish color dip. The friends looked at one another then shrugged and got a chip with some dip on it.

"To those who readily agree to eat chips and dip and picnic foods while dressed in formal wear. These people are not only rare and precious friends, they are true and lifelong friends." Manif said then held his chip in the air dripping dip on his shoe.

"To us." He grinned then popped the chip in his mouth.

"To us." The group said in unison then followed Manif's lead. Except Elphie. She looked at her chip with just a little dip then took a bite off the end.

"Not bad." Elphie said.

"Of course it's not bad. Live a little green girl." Manif chuckled as he handed Elphie another chip loaded with dip.

"This is yummy." Glinda said as she got herself another. She put the whole thing into her mouth and with an arched eyebrow Elphie followed suit, getting dip on her chin.

"I'll get that." Glinda grinned after she chewed and swallowed. She moved closer to Elphie so she could kiss the dip off of her chin but Elphie, with a sly smile intercepted her and handed her a napkin.

"Thank you Lyndie." She said casually, which made Manif hoot with laughter.

They talked for a bit as they put some chips and dip onto paper plates then they paired off and moved to different parts of the garden to watch the sunset. There were a few wispy clouds that created interesting patterns in the fiery red and orange streaks that splashed across the sky. For the next twenty minutes or so the couples watched the sky, feeding one another and talking to one another in hushed tones, lost in their own worlds. It was the perfect transition from a normal day into what Manif hoped would be a perfect night.

"So, who's hungry?" Manif said when the sky had gone dim. There were no lights on in the garden so with a wave of his wand Manif lit some lanterns.

"All of us." Glinda grinned.

"What's on the menu?" Loma asked.

"Well, to nourish our bodies; ribs, chicken, fish and corn on the cob fresh from the grill." Manif said.

"Along with potato salad, deviled eggs and baked beans fresh from the kitchen." Dani chuckled.

"I helped." Glinda grinned.

"You're kidding." Loma said.

"I peeled potatoes and mashed up cooked egg yolks." Glinda said proudly.

"I'm impressed." Juiva said.

"So was I." Dani said.

"Me too." Elphie smiled.

"After dinner we will have activities to nourish our souls and spirits. There is croquet, badminton, horse shoes and for those really adventuresome sorts, round ball." Gotero said.

"Along with dancing of course. We've got all sorts of upbeat recordings." Hyrut said.

"And let's not forget the ale and wine. The ale is casked and cold. The wine is stupid and pink." Caspon said with a wink for Glinda.

"I'm so excited." Glinda grinned.

"Then let's get this show on the road. We have formal bibs for anyone who is feeling messy." Manif said as he held up over sized baby bibs decorated with sequins and lace." Glinda fell against Elphie giggling.

Gotero and Beliea grabbed a lantern and headed down the short path that led to the south lawn. The others followed behind with Dani and Manif brining up the rear. As soon as the got to the clearing Gotero waved his wand and the music started. The guys moved out of the way so the girls could see, feeling very proud of their handiwork.

"I love this." Loma said as she looked out over the small lawn. There was a conical awning set up near the grilling pit. There was another pit closer to the house but Dani's father had built this one years ago, figuring it would come in handy. Under it was a long, old-fashioned wooden picnic table coved in a typical red plaid tablecloth but set with fine china and crystal stemware. Colorful paper lanterns hung from edges of the awning and along the supporting poles inside, providing multicolored splotches of light that danced around in the light breeze.

"This is amazing." Juiva said as she looked over the areas were the games had been set up. There were lanterns on poles everywhere and lights in the trees illuminating the area.

"You done good Mani." Dani chuckled softly.

"Thank you. You are a good sport, you know. A beautiful, good sport." Manif said.

"Don't I know it." Dani laughed.

"That food smells so good and the music is so lively, what a treat." Glinda bubbled.

"Manif, I think the chicken is burning." Gotero said.

"Oh crap." Manif said as he took off towards the pit with the other guys following behind him.

"Didn't you move it Cas?"

"That was Hy's job. I was drinks." Caspon said.

"Hey, I was doing the badminton net." Hy said.

"Let the fun begin." Dani chuckled.

"Shall we ladies? She said and the five girls dressed in evening gowns made their way across the grass to the picnic table.

X

A/N: I might not be able to post next weekend. mecelphie


End file.
